The Tori Story
by Tori Fireknight
Summary: Kolejna opowieść o trenerze zbierającym odznaki. Trochę schematyczności, trochę moich szalonych pomysłów na łączenie historii z legendami, a do tego dobrze nam znana kraina. Finałowy efekt możecie sami ocenić. Miłej lektury.
1. Ostatnia wola mego ojca

**Notka Odautorska:**

**I "Wstępniak" zarazem, czyli drobne wprowadzenie czym jest The Tori Story.**  
**W największym skrócie, jest to fanfik pokemonowy mojego autorstwa, ze sporą ilością zmian względem tego, co znamy z gier i serialu. Przykładowo: nie ma ograniczenia do sześciu Poków jakie trener ma przy sobie, niektóre stworki mają zmienioną wielkość, a czasem nawet typ, a co do typów to w TTSie jest ich osiemnaście. Wypada też wspomnieć, że historia bazuje na generacjach od pierwszej do trzeciej, czyli Pokemonów z czwartej i dalszych w moim fanfiku nie ma.**  
**Jeśli komuś się coś zaczyna kojarzyć, to wyjaśniam i rozwiewam wątpliwości. Tak, jest to ten sam fanfik, jaki kilka lat temu publikowany był na pewnej fanowskiej stronie. Obecnie niemal ukończony i mam nadzieję, że wreszcie jako całość uda mi się go upublicznić.**  
**Historię zaklasyfikowałem jako T, gdyż od czasu do czasu nieco drastyczniejsze sceny się trafiają.**  
**No i to chyba wszystko, mam nadzieję, że o niczym nie zapomniałem i miłego czytania życzę.**

* * *

PROLOG.

Nazywam się Tori i nienawidzę Pokemonów... Wiem, że to dziwnie brzmi, ale gdy Wam coś opowiem to zrozumiecie, czemu taki jestem.  
Wydarzyło się to prawie 3 lata temu. Mój ojciec był jednym z najbardziej znanych ekspertów w sprawach Pokemon w całym kraju i w związku z tym wyruszył na Pojezierze Mazurskie, aby tam, wraz z innymi naukowcami złapać i zbadać pewnego niezwykle agresywnego Gyaradosa. Niektórzy uważali, że ten Pokemon był po prostu zły i nazywali go Dark Gyaradosem. Mój ojciec uważał, że nie ma złych Pokemonów i dlatego chciał tą sprawę wyjaśnić. Co się wtedy naprawdę wydarzyło - tego nie wiem. Ekspedycja dotarła nad jezioro Wigry, gdzie ponoć przebywał ów Pokemon, podobno wyruszyli łodzią na jezioro i wtedy on ich zaatakował. Wywiązała się walka między Gyaradosem, a wodnymi Pokemonami, jakie ci ludzie mieli wtedy ze sobą. Prawie wszyscy się uratowali... "Prawie", gdyż mojego ojca nie odnaleziono. Wprawdzie ciała też nie było, ale od tamtego wydarzenia nikt go już nigdy nie widział, więc ogólnie uznano, że zginął. Od tego czasu mało kto przybywa nad Jezioro Wigry i z tego co wiem, Dark Gyarados nadal tam jest...  
To cała moja historia, wcześniej uwielbiałem Pokemony i chciałem być równie sławny, jak mój ojciec. Jednak od czasu jego śmierci stały się moimi wrogami. Uważałem, że nigdy nie zostanę ich trenerem, nigdy nie będę miał swojego Pokemona i najlepiej by było, gdyby wszystkie one znikły z tego świata.  
"Uważałem"... Gdyż dziś kończę 15 lat i dowiem się o czymś, co na zawsze zmieni moje życie...

* * *

ODCINEK 1: OSTATNIA WOLA MEGO OJCA.

"15 urodziny. Normalnie w tym wieku wielu trenerów już wędruje, lub przygotowuje się do wędrówki Pokemon - czyli szkoli Swoje Pokemony, zdobywa odznaki i uważa, że kiedyś będzie Mistrzem... Ja się w to nie bawię." - pomyślałem i powoli zwlokłem się z łóżka. Tak, dziś kończyłem 15 lat i miałem nadzieję, że moi opiekunowie nie wyskoczą znów z jakimś dziwnym prezentem. Tak w ogóle to jestem raczej średniego wzrostu, o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Wstałem więc z łóżka i ubrałem się (jak zwykle) w niebieskie dżinsowe spodnie, niebieską koszulkę i ciemnoniebieską bluzę z wieloma kieszeniami. Kiedy wszedłem do pokoju gościnnego zobaczyłem skromny tort z 15 świeczkami, oraz Panią Ninę, która nerwowo się mi przyglądała.  
"Coś jest nie tak" - pomyślałem, a głośno powiedziałem:  
- Dzień Dobry. Ten tort to dla mnie? Jakiś taki mały w porównaniu z zeszłym rokiem...  
Pani Nina odchrząknęła nerwowo - była starszą kobietą i od prawie trzech lat mieszkała ze mną i pilnowała, abym, nie robił nic głupiego. Ponoć tak chciał mój ojciec, więc uszanowałem jego wolę i z czasem nawet polubiłem tę kobietę.  
- Widzisz Tori, w tym roku nie ma żadnego przyjęcia i tort też raczej niezbyt duży, a to dlatego, ze dziś jest Twój wielki dzień. - spojrzała na mnie uważnie i chyba z troską - Może najpierw usiądź.  
Usiadłem więc. Znając życie podejrzewałem, ze zaraz usłyszę coś co mi się nie spodoba i niestety miałem rację.  
- Widzisz Tori, jak wiesz twój ojciec zapisał ci w testamencie ten dom, oraz uczynił mnie twoją pełnoprawną opiekunką, jednak jest coś jeszcze o czym miałeś usłyszeć dopiero dziś, w dniu ukończenia 15 lat...  
Głos jej się łamał, naprawdę martwiła się jak przyjmę to co zaraz powie. Po chwili ciszy Pani Nina rzekła:  
- Twój ojciec miał marzenie, wielkie marzenie. Chciał, żebyś był Największym Trenerem Pokemon w całym kraju. I to właśnie napisał w testamencie. Jego ostatnia wola to chęć, abyś wyruszył w Podróż Pokemon.  
Nastała długa cisza, nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, wiele się spodziewałem, ale z pewnością, nie tego. W końcu wydusiłem z siebie:  
- Ale jak to... Dlaczego teraz... No i ja nie mam Pokemonów...  
Pani Nina podeszła do mnie i podała kubek z jakąś herbatką. No tak ziołowe napary uspokajające to dobry pomysł. Nie zważając na gorąc napoju wypiłem chyba pół kubka.  
- Twój Ojciec o wszystko zadbał. W końcu był właścicielem jednej z najlepszych Szkół Pokemon w mieście i tam też się udamy. Zjedz trochę tortu i dopij herbatę, za pół godziny jesteśmy umówieni z dyrektorem Szkoły.  
Nie wiedziałem co myśleć, w jednej chwili cały mój światopogląd się zawalił. "Ostatnia wola mego ojca" słyszałem w głowie... Cóż, chyba nie było innej rady jak udać się na to spotkanie. Pełen czarnych myśli ukroiłem sobie kawałek tortu.

Podjechaliśmy pod Szkołę Pokemon, dyrektor już na nas czekał, starszy człowiek lekko łysiejący, bliski przyjaciel mego ojca, uśmiechnął się na mój widok.  
- Witaj Tori, cieszę się, że jednak przyszedłeś, wejdźmy do środka.  
Pani Nina została na zewnątrz, a my weszliśmy do środka i udaliśmy się do biura Dyrektora. Po drodze widziałem plac na którym młodzi trenerzy uczyli się łapać Pokemony do PokeBalli, oraz kilka klas, w których wykładowcy opowiadali o różnych gatunkach Pokemonów.  
"Naiwni" - pomyślałem - "Jeśli chodź jeden z was osiągnie sukces jako Trener Pokemon to będzie dużo". Sam też kiedyś chodziłem do Szkoły Pokemon, jednak ostatnie trzy lata spędziłem w Szkole Techniczno-Budowlanej (ukończyłem ją kilka dni przed urodzinami).  
Wreszcie doszliśmy do gabinetu Dyrektora, gdy weszliśmy do środka zauważyłem, że na stole leży PokeBall, oraz coś jakby PokeEncyklopedia.  
- Siadaj, proszę.  
Dyrektor wskazał mi na wolne krzesło a gdy usiadłem rzekł:  
- Wiesz już dlaczego tu jesteś, cóż ja nie wiem, czemu Jack chciał, abyś się o tym dowiedział dopiero teraz, zresztą proszę, przeczytaj jeśli chcesz.  
To mówiąc wręczył mi papier, na którym było coś napisane. Gdy zacząłem czytać przekonałem, się, że to testament mego ojca. Łzy pociekły mi po policzkach, otarłszy je rękawem przeczytałem tekst. Pisało tam to co już wiedziałem, o domu, o Pani Ninie, a na końcu było o mnie, o tym, że mam wyruszyć w PokePodróż, ale nie byle jaką PokePodróż, mam przemierzyć kraj wzdłóż i wszerz, oraz zdobyć wszystkie 18 odznak Ligii Pokemon, a później wziąć udział w corocznych Mistrzostwach Ligii Pokemon. Pisało tam też, że Pokemon z jakim mam rozpocząć wędrówkę zostanie mi ofiarowany przez dyrektora. Skończywszy czytać spojrzałem na PokeBall.  
- Tak to jest Twój Pierwszy Pokemon, a to obok to PokeEncyklopedia, która będzie zapisywać Twoje osiągnięcia zarówno z walk Pokemon jak i ze zdobytych odznak.  
To mówiąc Dyrektor wręczył mi urządzenie. PokeEncyklopedia to mimo wszystko przydatna rzecz, ma radio, telefon, mapę kraju, schowek na odznaki oraz bardzo dużo informacji o wszelkich Pokemonach. Gdy się jej przyjrzałem, zobaczyłem, ze w miejscu właściciela ma wpisane "TORI".  
- Teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie Tori, wiesz już wszystko, więc, czy zechcesz wyruszyć w to, co wielu nazywa "Podróżą Swego Życia"?  
Wahałem się, bardzo się wahałem, w końcu nienawidziłem Pokemonów, ojciec zginął przez pasję do nich ,a ja miałem zostać ich Największym Trenerem, a co za tym idzie Największym Przyjacielem... Jednak kochałem ojca i skoro taka była jego wola to musiałem ją uszanować i się z nią zgodzić. Podszedłem do stołu wziąłem PokeBall i wypuściłem z niego Pokemnona. Pojawiła się czerwona jaszczurka z płonącym ogonem. Skierowałem na nią czujnik PokeEncyklopedii i pojawiło się zdjęcie, dane i opis Pokemona. Był to Charmander, Pokemon-Jaszczurka.  
Pokemon najpierw się rozejrzał, gdy dostrzegł Dyrektora wyraźnie się ucieszył, ale gdy spojrzał na mnie ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej.  
- Tak, to Charmander i jest teraz Twoim Pokemonem. On wie już o tym, właściwie od dawna przygotowywałem go do tego, że kiedyś będzie twój.  
Spojrzałem na Pokemona i niepewnie się uśmiechnąłem, Charmander ucieszył się i wskoczył mi na ręce. Byłem dość zmieszany... Ten Pok mnie lubił, ale ja jego...?  
- Tori wiem, że teraz jest ci ciężko, dlatego myślę, że wiem, co powinienem Ci poradzić. Powinieneś udać się nad Jezioro Solińskie, to jakieś 80 kilometrów stąd, więc w tydzień spokojnie tam dotrzesz. Po drodze na pewno spotkasz wiele Pokemonów, oraz przytrafi ci się wiele zdarzeń, które zapewne zmienią twoje nastawienie do świata. Potem wrócisz tu i będziesz mógł zdobyć swoją pierwszą odznakę.  
Pomyślałem chwilę, jeśli naprawdę chcę wypełnić testament ojca i być Najlepszym Trenerem Pokemon to muszę w jakiś sposób je polubić. Niemal trzyletnie czynienie sobie wrogów, ze wszystkich Pokemonów nie zniknie od tak sobie. Musiałem spróbować się tego jakoś pozbyć.  
- Tak, myślę, że to dobry pomysł Panie Dyrektorze. Tak zrobię, udam się nad Jezioro Solińskie.  
Następnie spojrzałem na Charmandera:  
- To co, jesteś teraz moim Pokemonem?  
- Grrraaa...- Charmander wyraźnie się ucieszył, że nazwałem go "Swoim Pokemonem". Postawiłem go na ziemi, podziękowałem Dyrektorowi i opuściliśmy szkołę.  
Pani Nina bardzo się zdziwiła i ucieszyła, gdy zobaczyła Charmandera wędrującego, przy mojej nodze. Opowiedziałem jej o wszystkim, następnie wróciliśmy do domu, gdzie spakowałem plecak, zabrałem oszczędności i jeszcze tego samego dnia opuściłem moje rodzinne miasto - Rzeszów i drogą na wschód wyruszyłem do Przemyśla, skąd można było dojść do Sanoka i nad Jezioro Solińskie. Specjalnie wybrałem dłuższą trasę, bo jeśli mam polubić Pokemony to naprawdę dużo czasu może mi to zająć.  
Przystanąłem na wzgórzu, obejrzawszy się ostatni raz zobaczyłem panoramę Rzeszowa, wiedziałem, że niedługo tu wrócę. Spojrzałem na Charmandera, on na mnie i się uśmiechnął, ja też się uśmiechnąłem, jednak nie był to do końca szczery uśmiech. Chyba Pokemon to wyczuł, bo na chwilkę posmutniał, ale zaraz znów był radosny. "Widocznie Dyrektor uprzedził Poka, co za "trener" się mu trafił." - pomyślałem i obróciwszy się wyruszyłem na wschód, a Pokemon ruszył za mną. Czekała mnie trudna wyprawa, ciągle myślałem, czy uda mi się zmienić nastawienie do Pokemonów i ciągle słyszałem w głowie szept "ostatnia woja mego ojca, ostatnia wola mego ojca, ostatnia wola mego ojca..."


	2. Pojedynek na Łańcuckim Zamku

ODCINEK 2: POJEDYNEK NA ŁAŃCUCKIM ZAMKU.

Obudziłem się zlany zimnym potem... To już trzeci raz tej nocy, ale teraz za oknem było już szarawo i do świtu zapewne nie zostało dużo czasu. Wciąż śnił mi się ojciec, patrzący na mnie smutnym wzrokiem i powtarzający: "A tak w ciebie wierzyłem..."  
Doszedłem do wniosku, że nie ma sensu znów próbować zasnąć, ubrałem się więc i cicho wyszedłem z pokoju. Jednak Charmander i tak się obudził i nieśmiało ruszył za mną. Kiwnąłem głową, jeśli chce to niech mi towarzyszy.  
Tak w ogóle to od wczorajszego opuszczenia miasta przeszedłem może 20 kilometrów i doszedłem do miasteczka Łańcut. Miasteczko to jest znane z dużego i ładnego zamku, oraz rozległych ogrodów wokół niego. Wielu trenerów przybywa tu ze swoimi Pokemonami, głównie, aby odpocząć, toteż jest tu wiele tanich pokoi dla trenerów i ja właśnie zatrzymałem się w jednym z nich.  
Teraz cicho wyszedłem na dziedziniec zamkowy i postanowiłem powędrować trochę po parku i pomyśleć. W ślad za mną ruszył Charmander. Park wokół zamku był duży i bardzo ładny, jednak na jego terenie nie można było łapać Pokemonów, toteż było ich tu pełno. W parku był też sporej wielkości staw i to właśnie w jego kierunku skierowałem swoje kroki.  
Przez cała drogę rozmyślałem. Jako trener powinienem staczać walki, szkolić swoje Pokemony... Właściwie to Charmandera, bo innych nie miałem i jakoś nie spieszyło mi się, aby ten stan się zmienił. Jednak odkąd opuściłem Rzeszów nie stoczyłem ani jednej walki Pokemon, a co będzie, jak mnie wyzwie jakiś trener?  
Tak rozmyślając doszedłem nad staw. O tej porze nie było tu prawie żadnych trenerów, tylko jeden chłopak siedział nad wodą i wyglądał jakby łowił. Łapanie Pokemonów, a co za tym idzie także łowienie jest na terenie parku zakazane, ale co mnie to obchodziło. Już chciałem przejść na drugą stronę stawu, gdy usłyszałem:  
- Ej ty, co powiesz na walkę Pokemon?  
Spojrzałem na niego, miał chyba ze 12 lat, a do wędki miał przyczepioną biało-różową rybę. Gdy zorientował się, że się jej przyglądam wyjaśnił szybko:  
- To moja Goldeen. Jest jeszcze młoda i niezbyt silna, dlatego wypuszczam ją do wody na wędce, w ten sposób gdyby coś ją zaatakowało mogę szybko interweniować i wyciągnąć Pokemona z wody.  
Kiwnąłem ze zrozumieniem "Cóż za zapobiegliwość" - pomyślałem z ironią. Miałem nadzieję, że może chłopak da mi spokój, ale nic z tego. Na dodatek Charmander wyglądał tak jakby bardzo chciał walczyć. Nie było innej rady, musiałem się zgodzić. Podeszliśmy do jednego z boisk przeznaczonych na walkę, bo pomimo zakazu łapania Pokemonów, walki można było odbywać, ale tylko na wyznaczonych obszarach.  
- To jak walczymy dwa na dwa?  
- Ja mam tylko jednego Pokemona - odpowiedziałem od niechcenia wskazując na Charmandera.  
- Dobrze, to jeden na jeden. - powiedział chłopak, zawrócił Goldeen do PokeBalla i wyciągnął inny.  
- Wybieram Cię Spinarak!  
W tym momencie pojawił się zielono-czarny pająk. No cóż walka to walka. Sięgnąłem po PokeEncyklopedię i dowiedziałem się, że "Spinaraki przędą silne sieci, potrafią zatruwać przeciwnika, oraz ewoluują w Ariadosy. Mają typ Robak/Trucizna."  
- Dobrze Charmander, idź walczyć - powiedziałem, zresztą niepotrzebnie, bo mój Pokemon już od kilku chwil czekał na miejscu startowym gotów do walki.  
W pewnej chwili podszedł do nas inny chłopak, był chyba w moim wieku i zaproponował sędziowanie. Rozejrzałem się po parku. Trenerzy powoli pojawiali się wraz z różnymi Pokemonami. No cóż, nie było sensu się rozglądać, trzeba było stoczyć walkę.  
- Dobrze, zaczynajcie - powiedział "sędzia".  
- Spinarak, użyj Pajęczych Nici! - mój przeciwnik się niewiele zastanawiał, a z jego Pokemona w stronę mojego wyleciało wiele drobnych niteczek i unieruchomiło go. Eh, trzeba było coś zrobić:  
- Charmander postaraj się zerwać te nitki - usłuchał, ale niezbyt zręcznie mu to szło, w tym czasie...  
- Teraz Trujące Kolce! - i kilka kolców poleciało w stronę Ognistej Jaszczurki i ją zatruło.  
- Zaatakuj go Żarem - powiedziałem, bez większego przekonania.  
- Uniknij i zaatakuj bezpośrednio Spinarak!  
Pajączek skutecznie ominął mój atak i zaatakował całym ciałem. Charmander już osłabiony przez truciznę, nie wytrzymał tego ataku i padł.  
- Świetnie, wygrałem! - cieszył się mój przeciwnik, a ja wzruszyłem ramionami i podszedłem do mojego Pokemona. Patrzył na mnie smutno i z wyrzutem. Że niby to moja wina, że on przegrał walkę? Podszedł "sędzia":  
- Powinieneś go zawrócić do PokeBalla i oddać do punktu medycznego w zamku.  
Dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że przecież Pokemony zwykle są w różnego typu piłkach i wychodzą z nich wtedy, gdy trener tego zechce. A czy ja w ogóle wziąłem PokeBall Charmandera z pokoju Dyrektora?  
- No co tak stoisz? Pośpiesz się! - chłopak zaczął się denerwować. W tym czasie mój przeciwnik odszedł ciesząc się z wygranej.  
- Eeeeee... Nie mam PokeBalli.  
- No to weź go na ręce! Szybko bo nie ma czasu! Co z ciebie za trener?!  
- Z przymusu i w ogóle co cię obchodzi jakim jestem trenerem! - wybuchłem, właściwie dlaczego ten nieznany chłopak ma mi prawic kazania i nagle...ŁUP! Na chwilę mnie zamroczyło, po czym uświadomiłem sobie, że ten "sędzia" przywalił mi z pięści w twarz. Potarłem podbródek i zobaczyłem, że Charmander groźnie szczerzy zęby na tego chłopaka i gdyby mógł to pewnie by go zaatakował.  
- Co to znaczy "z przymusu"! - tym razem to chłopak wybuchnął - Nieważne z jakich powodów zostałeś trenerem, przygarnąłeś tego Pokemona - tu wskazał na Charmandera - i jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny! Rozumiesz, ODPOWIEDZIALNY! Spójrz na niego, za to, że cię uderzyłem on by mnie zaatakował, gdyby mógł! A ty co, problemy robisz, że walkę przegrał! Ty i on stanowicie zespół, a to co odwalałeś podczas pojedynku to z pewnością nie była walka zespołowa!  
Przestał się wydzierać, wokół nas zebrało się kilku trenerów zainteresowanych całą awanturą i przyglądało ciekawie, ale i z wyrzutem.  
"On ma rację" - pomyślałem - "Mój ojciec z pewnością nie chciałby, żebym był trenerem na odwal się, chciałby być ze mnie dumny". Wstałem:  
- Masz rację, przepraszam - powiedziałem, po czym podszedłem do Charmandera i starałem się usunąć z niego resztki pajęczych nici Spinaraka. Chłopak podszedł do mnie i zaczął mi pomagać:  
- W porządku, ja przepraszam, że cię uderzyłem, ale mam nadzieję, że czegoś się nauczyłeś. Jestem Marek Lubomirski - i podał mi dłoń nieco oblepioną nitkami. Uśmiechnąłem się:  
- Ja jestem Tori - i nagle coś mi się przypomniało - Lubomirski! Jesteś...  
- Tak, jestem synem właścicieli zamku, ale teraz powinniśmy szybko udać się do punktu medycznego.  
A więc dostałem "po głowie" od jednego z Lubomirskich. A była to rodzina z wielkimi tradycjami Pokemon, bardzo szanowana w tym rejonie kraju. Można powiedzieć, że spotkał mnie pewnego rodzaju zaszczyt.  
Marek pomógł mi zanieść Charmandera do punktu medycznego. Oddaliśmy go Lekarzowi, ten kazał nam chwilę poczekać. Trzeba było usunąć truciznę i rany Pokemona, jednak nie powinno trwać to dłużej niż pół godziny. W tym czasie opowiedziałem Markowi o sobie.  
- Więc to tak - powiedział gdy skończyłem - To tłumaczy twoją niechęć do Pokemonów, jednak powinieneś pamiętać, że one są jak ludzie, zarówno dobre jak i złe, a właściwie to nie ma złych. Nie możesz winić ich wszystkich za to co zrobił jeden, to tak jakby jakiś człowiek cię okradł i od tego czasu uważasz, ze wszyscy ludzie to złodzieje.  
Pomyślałem chwilę nad tymi słowami. On miał rację, cały ból i żal po stracie ojca przelałem na niechęć do Pokemonów. Nie powinno tak być. Muszę się postarać być lepszy, nie wiedziałem jeszcze jak to osiągnę, gdyż podświadomie nadal nie chciałem mieć z Pokemonami nic wspólnego. Trzeba było się jednak starać. Tymczasem wyszedł lekarz, a obok niego kroczył mój Charmander. Uśmiechnąłem się na jego widok i nawet dość łatwo mi to przyszło "To dobry znak" - pomyślałem.  
- Dziękuję ci za rady i lekcję, jaką mi dałeś - powiedziałem do Marka - Teraz chyba będę ruszał w dalszą drogę, czeka mnie ostry trening, jeśli po powrocie do Rzeszowa chciałbym zdobyć Kwiatową Odznakę.  
- Masz rację Tori, szczęśliwej podróży i uważaj na siebie. Mam nadzieję, że twoja następna Walka Pokemon będzie lepsza od dzisiejszej.  
"Też mam taką nadzieję" - pomyślałem.  
Marek odprowadził mnie aż do granic miasta, tam się pożegnaliśmy, po czym udałem się w dalszą drogę na wschód. Charmander wędrował koło mnie i wyglądał na zadowolonego, "To dobrze" - pomyślałem - "To bardzo dobrze".


	3. Kłopoty w Pastewniku

ODCINEK 3: KŁOPOTY W PASTEWNIKU.

Odkąd opuściłem Łańcut (czyli od wczoraj) zacząłem być troszkę lepszym trenerem. Niestety trudno to było sprawdzić, gdyż wszyscy trenerzy, jakich napotykałem na swojej drodze mieli lepsze Pokemony od mojego Charmandera. Walczyłem parę razy, ale nie wygrałem żadnej walki. Jednak w odróżnieniu od pojedynku w Łańcucie teraz się starałem i zależało mi na zwycięstwie. No i najważniejsze - tej nocy nie miałem żadnych koszmarów. Ostatecznie, żeby podszkolić nieco mego Pokemona atakowałem wszelkie inne dzikie stworki, jakie udało mi się spotkać, jednak nawet z nimi nie zawsze wygrywałem. Przez ten "trening" wędrowałem wolniej niż powinienem, ale przynajmniej zaczynałem się jakoś porozumiewać z Charmanderem.  
Zbliżało się południe, a ja (jeśli nie trzymałem mapy do góry nogami) powinienem zbliżać się do Przeworska, jednak chyba coś pokręciłem, bo szedłem leśną ścieżką już od dłuższego czasu, a miasteczka nie było widać. nagle drzewa się przerzedziły, a ja wyszedłem na otwartą przestrzeń i... Stanąłem zdziwiony. Charmander też stanął (mimo wszystko silny był z niego Pokemon, całą drogę przebył na własnych nogach). Przed nami roztaczał się dość niecodzienny widok. Trafiliśmy do wioski sprzed stu lat. Wokół nas były drewniane domki, ze słomianymi dachami, widać też było ludzi w strojach sprzed stu lat. Właśnie jeden z nich zwrócił na mnie uwagę, przyjacielsko się uśmiechnął i rzekł:  
- Witaj przybyszu. Nieczęsto nas ktoś odwiedza, więc miło zobaczyć nową twarz w naszej wiosce. Jestem Stary Sam, a to - wskazał ręką wokół siebie - jest "Pastewnik".  
- Eeee... Słucham? - byłem dość zaskoczony tym powitaniem, Charmander zaś rozglądał się ciekawie.  
- A tak, wybacz. Zapewne jesteś zaskoczony stanem tego miejsca, chodźmy do mnie, zjesz coś, opowiesz o sobie, a ja powiem ci co to za miejsce. Oczywiście twój Pokemon też jest zaproszony - Stary Sam uśmiechnął się do Ognistej Jaszczurki.  
Co miałem lepszego do roboty, zgodziłem się. Poszliśmy do jednego z domków, gdy weszliśmy do środka okazało się, że również tu "czas się zatrzymał". Brak prądu (świeczki), brak bieżącej wody (studnia przed domem), zamiast kuchni - stary piec.  
- Tak naprawdę nie ma w tym wszystkim nic dziwnego. - wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań głos gospodarza - Po prostu wraz z grupką przyjaciół doszliśmy do wniosku, że postęp cywilizacyjny następuje zbyt szybko i dlatego zbudowaliśmy tą wioskę w środku lasu. Niestety pokłóciliśmy się przy okazji z Burmistrzem z pobliskiego miasta - Przeworska i od tego czasu jesteśmy całkowicie zdani na własne siły, ale dość dobrze radzimy sobie.  
Kiwnąłem głową. W sumie to prawda, prędkość rozwoju nauki była zastraszająca. Tymczasem Sam podał mi talerz gorącej zupy, nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy ją podgrzał tak szybko obsługiwał stary piec. Charmander również dostał zupę, ale w mniejszej miseczce.  
- Czyli żyjecie tu sobie po swojemu i nie martwicie się o to co się w świecie dzieje?  
- Tak, właśnie tak. Nikt nam tu nie przeszkadza, żyjemy w spokoju i prawie bez zmartwień...(westchnął)  
-Prawie? Czyli jednak coś się dzieje? - właściwie to nie była moja sprawa, ale jako przyszły Największy Trener Pokemon chyba powinienem pomóc tym ludziom, o ile oczywiście dam radę.  
- Właściwie może to właśnie ty będziesz w stanie rozwiązać nasz problem - mówiąc to człowiek patrzył na Charmandera - Otóż od niedawna naszą wioskę napada stado dzikich Pokemonów...  
"Walka Pokemon... W tym to akurat za dobry nie jestem" - pomyślałem, a głośno zapytałem:  
- Czy wyrządzają komuś krzywdę? Na co konkretnie napadają?  
- Głównie na nasze zbiory pszenicy, oraz owoców i warzyw. Jeśli się ich nie niepokoi to nie wyrządzą krzywdy, przychodzą nocą i po prostu się posilają. To chyba Skarmory.  
Wyciągnąłem PokeEncyklopedię, wpisałem nazwę i dowiedziałem się, że jest to "Pokemon Stalowy Ptak, duży silny i niezwykle agresywny. Nie lubi ludzi i trudno go złapać. Najczęstsze jego ataki to: Dziobanie, Atak Furii i (przy silniejszych) Stalowy Wiatr." Schowałem urządzenie, a Sam patrzył na mnie radośnie:  
- Jesteś prawdziwym trenerem, takim co zbiera odznaki, więc na pewno uda ci się rozwiązać nasz problem.  
Byłem zaskoczony, ten człowiek, gdy tylko zobaczył PokeEncyklopedię, zaczął bezgranicznie ufać w moje zwycięstwo, podczas gdy ja jeszcze nigdy nie rozpocząłem walki myśląc o zwycięstwie. Nie chciałem go rozczarować i mówić, że trenerem zostałem zaledwie dwa dni temu i jak dotąd pokonałem tylko kilka Rattatów i Pidgeyów, a i tak były to dzikie Poki. Coś w oczach Sama nie pozwalało mi odmówić.  
- Dobrze, postaram się coś z tym zrobić, jednak jestem początkującym trenerem i nie mam nawet odznak, więc nie wiem, czy dam radę. Ale dlaczego pomimo tylu Pokemonów sami nie zdołaliście przegonić tych ptaków?  
- Na pewno ci się uda. Ja w ciebie wierzę.  
Zrozumiałem, byłem ich jedyną szansą, jednak nie wierzyłem, że mi się może udać. Zapytałem Sama, gdzie mają magazyn żywności i postanowiłem zaczaić się tam, może w nocy Skarmory się pojawią.

Była ciemna noc. Magazyn znajdował się na uboczu wioski, więc Stalowym Ptakom łatwo było go okradać. Gdy inni mieszkańcy "Pastewnika" dowiedzieli się, że chcę im pomóc, bardzo się ucieszyli. Tak więc przez resztę dnia wypoczywałem wraz z Charmanderem, aby być silnym na starcie z Pokemonami. Teraz zaś ukryty za jedna ze skrzyń z owocami czekałem wraz z moją Ognistą Jaszczurką, aż coś się wydarzy.  
Nagle deska przy jednej ze ścian zaskrzypiała, po czym została oderwana, podobnie i druga. Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszły trzy Skarmory. Były duże, całe ze stali, miały ostre skrzydła. Podeszły do jednej ze skrzyń, rozbiły ją dziobem i zaczęły wyjadać ze środka owoce. Zrozumiałem, że nie ma sensu czekać, trzeba działać. Wstałem i mało przekonującym głosem zawołałem:  
- Hej wy, złodzieje, wyzywam was na Pojedynek Pokemon.  
Ptaki spojrzały na mnie, potem na Charmandera, który stanął przede mną i nagle zaatakowały. pierwszy i drugi wzleciały w górę, trzeci zaś leciał nisko, wprost na mojego Pokemona. Trzeba było działać:  
- Zaatakuj go Żarem, szybko.  
Z pyszczka jaszczurki wyleciało kilka płomieni i trafiło w Skarmory, ten zatrzymał się i zaskrzeczał, widać było, ze go zabolało. W tym czasie pozostałe Ptaki zaczęły szybko pikować w dół z dziobami wycelowanymi we mnie.  
- Charmander, zrób Zasłonę Dymną - krzyknąłem, w tym momencie pomieszczenie spowił gęsty dym, skryłem się szybko za skrzynią i usłyszałem, jak ostre dzioby rozbijają ja z drugiej strony. Krzyknąłem:  
- Jak tylko je zobaczysz, zaatakuj Żarem. - przypomniałem sobie też, że przecież ogień ma przewagę nad stalą. "Może da się je pokonać" - pomyślałem i w tym momencie usłyszałem krzyk mojego Pokemona. Dym się właśnie rozwiewał i zobaczyłem, jak jeden ze Skarmory (ten co oberwał nieco) dziobie wściekle Ognistą Jaszczurkę. Rozejrzałem się i w tym momencie poczułem silne uderzenie w plecy, upadłem. Nade mną stały pozostałe dwa Ptaki i złowrogo patrzyły na mnie. Nagle jeden silnie dziobnął mnie w ramię, aż krzyknąłem z bólu, po chwili to samo zrobił drugi, znów krzyknąłem, a Ptaki zaczęły mnie dziobać coraz mocniej. Bolało, na razie nic mi nie złamały, ale jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to...  
- Grrraaaa! - to był krzyk Charmandera, jego oczy pełne były złości, z całej siły uderzył atakującego go Pokemona, tak że ten upadł kilka metrów dalej. Następnie uderzył w niego żarem z taką siła, że Stalowy Ptak stracił przytomność. Zwrócił się w stronę pozostałych przeciwników, którzy przestali mnie dziobać i patrzyli na jaszczurkę. I nagle rozpoczęły atak. Podniosłem się z trudem i krzyknąłem:  
- Zapamiętaj gdzie są, zrób Zasłonę Dymną, potem unik i Żar!  
Pokemon zrobił dokładnie tak jak poleciłem, znów dym uniemożliwiał dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek, Skarmory chyba się zatrzymały, a w tym czasie Charmander pojawił się koło mnie (nie mam pojęcia jak dokonał tego tak szybko).  
Nagle zerwał się wiatr, to jeden z ptaków skrzydłami rozwiewał dym, jednak był to błąd. Ognista Jaszczurka zebrała całą energię i uderzyła w przeciwników. Skarmory zaskoczone upadły. Po chwili wstały, spojrzały na nas i zaczęły się wycofywać. Tymczasem trzeci odzyskał przytomność, dołączył do towarzyszy i przez dziurę w ścianie opuściły magazyn. Skrzeczały też cos jakby przeprosiny i że więcej tu nie wrócą. Zadowolony powoli podszedłem do Charmandera i podziękowałem mu. Gdyby nie on to chyba niewiele by ze mnie zostało. I wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że ten Pokemon jest moim największym przyjacielem. Tymczasem pojawił się Sam i kilku innych mieszkańców. Zaprowadzili mnie i Charmandera do ich "szpitala", a ja opowiedziałem im cała historię. Byli mi bardzo wdzięczni za rozwiązanie ich problemu, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy właśnie nie zostałem Prawdziwym Trenerem Pokemon.


	4. Wyzwanie - Ursaringi

ODCINEK 4: WYZWANIE - URSARINGI.

W "Pastewniku" pozostałem jeszcze dwa dni. Musiałem wypocząć i nabrać sił po walce ze Skarmory. Charmander zresztą też. Wreszcie wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę i po kolejnych dwóch dniach dotarliśmy do Przemyśla.  
Nie było to duże miasto, nie miało zresztą oficjalnego stadionu Ligi Pokemon. W ogóle Liga Pokemon to organizacja zrzeszająca trenerów z całego kraju. Corocznie odbywają się Wielkie Zawody Ligi Pokemon i ci, którzy się na nich dobrze zaprezentują mogą zostać dołączeni do Ligi. Do zawodów może przystąpić każdy trener, o ile uda mu się zdobyć kilka odznak Ligi Pokemon. Odznak tych jest 18 (każda odpowiada innemu typowi Pokemona) i aby zdobyć którąś z nich należy pokonać Lidera, który "opiekuje się" daną odznaką. Liderzy ci są na specjalnych Stadionach, których (jak łatwo się domyślić) jest 18, każdy w innym większym mieście. W Rzeszowie, jest Stadion Roślinny. Jednak oprócz "oficjalnych" stadionów prawie każde miasto ma stadion "fanowski", na którym również odbywają się walki i można wygrać różne nagrody.  
Wędrowałem więc jedną z "ulic handlowych" i rozglądałem się dookoła. Obok mnie dreptał Charmander i podobnie jak ja się wszystkiemu przyglądał i nagle chyba coś dostrzegł, bo zatrzymał się i pociągnąwszy mnie za nogawkę spodni wskazywał coś łapką. Popatrzyłem tam i zobaczyłem wielki plakat z Ursaringiem informujący o tym, że: "Każdy trener może spróbować swych sił w pojedynku z Ursaringami na tutejszym stadionie. Walczy jeden Pokemon i nie można go leczyć między walkami. Im więcej pokona Pokemonów, tym większa będzie nagroda."  
PokeEncyklopedia powiedziała mi, że "Ursaringi to duże i silne PokeNiedźwiedzie. Niezwykle wytrzymałe, potrafią regenerować siły i posiadają moce ciemności. Ewoluują z Teddiurs."  
Popatrzyłem na Pokemona:  
- Chcesz walczyć? - zapytałem.  
- Ghraaa - pokiwał łebkiem.  
Pomyślałem chwilę, w sumie może to i dobry pomysł, w końcu od czasu pokonania Skarmorych właściwie nie stoczyłem żadnej walki, więc nie wiem czy tamten pojedynek jakoś wpłynął na moje umiejętności, czy nie.  
Sprawdziwszy na plakacie gdzie znajduje się stadion udałem się we wskazany adres. Tutejszy stadion to właściwie było duże boisko z kilkoma wydzielonymi placykami na pojedynki, niewielkim budynkiem, w którym zapewne odbywały się zapisy, oraz wspaniała fontanną z Ursaringami. Każdy placyk był ogrodzony siatką ochronną, a wokół jednego z nich było sporo ludzi, jednak okazało się, że wszyscy to widzowie oczekujący na jakiś dobry pojedynek. Podszedłszy bliżej zobaczyłem jak jakiś chłopak walczy z potężnym Ursaringiem. Pokemonem, którego używał był Sandslash, który właśnie potężnym chlaśnięciem zaatakował, jednak Ursaring wytrzymał atak, po czym wystrzelił z pyska potężny promień, który trafił w małego Pokemona. Po tym ataku Sandslash już nie wstał. Chłopak zawrócił go do PokeBalla, a w tym czasie pojawił się sędzia i pogratulował dobrej walki, oraz pokonania 4 przeciwników.  
Popatrzyłem jeszcze raz na Charmandera, jednak on był zdecydowany - chciał walczyć. Podeszliśmy więc do budynku, aby zgłosić chęć wzięcia udziału w walce. Na miejscu trzeba było podać jakiego Pokemona zgłasza się do pojedynku, oraz ile Odznak Ligii się ma.  
- Ale ja jeszcze nie mam odznak... - powiedziałem nieśmiało.  
Starszy mężczyzna, który przyjmował zapisy zmierzył mnie uważnie wzrokiem, potem przyglądał się jakiś czas Charmanderowi, w końcu powiedział:  
- W takim razie musisz najpierw przejść walkę eliminacyjną i dopiero jak ci się uda to będziesz walczył z Ursaringami.  
Charmander zgadzał się na ten pomysł, więc ja również się zgodziłem. Okazało się wtedy, że w budynku poza zapisami odbywają się też walki eliminacyjne. Zostałem wprowadzony na niewielki stadion, po chwili pojawił się młody chłopak, który zapewne był moim przeciwnikiem. Gdy pojawił się sędzia, rzucił PokeBallem, z którego wyszedł... Teddiursa.  
Widząc moje zaskoczenie chłopak wyjaśnił:  
- Nie masz odznak, więc trudno określić jak dobrym jesteś trenerem. Ten pojedynek ma to rozstrzygnąć, walczysz z Teddiursą na wypadek, gdyby Ursaring był zbyt silny dla twojego Pokemona i mógł mu zrobić krzywdę. Tak więc walczmy. Szybki atak Drapaniem.  
W pewnym sensie chłopak miał rację, ale nie było czasu się nad tym zastanawiać.  
- Charmander Zasłona Dymna i atak Żarem.  
Dym spowił cały stadion, tak że nic nie było widać, nagle dało się słyszeć coś jakby pisk, gdy dym się rozwiał widać było małego niedźwiadka rozcierającego przypalone lekko futerko i ognistą jaszczurkę gotową na kolejny atak. Chłopak się uśmiechnął:  
- Dobrze, więc jednak mógłbyś walczyć z Ursaringiem, ale teraz... Furia Drapania i unikaj!  
Teddiursa szybko dobiegł do Charmandera i zaczął go dotkliwie drapać, a gdy Pokemon chciał mu oddać uciekał na bezpieczną odległość. Szybki był, trzeba to przyznać, ale nie dość szybki.  
- Charmander skoncentruj się, gdy będzie atakował uderz z całej siły.  
Pokemon stał przez chwilę bez ruchu i nagle, gdy Niedźwiadek znów zamierzał zacząć wściekle drapać uderzył silnie łapką. Teddiurse odrzuciło na kilka metrów, chciał wstać, ale nie dał rady. Sędzia ogłosił zwycięstwo Charmandera.  
Byłem oszołomiony, pierwszy legalnie wygrany pojedynek. Chłopak zawrócił Niedźwiadka i powiedział, że mogę udać się na trzeci stadionik, tam będzie moja pierwsza walka. Dał też Charmanderowi Napój Leczący i wyjaśnił, że eliminacje jako pojedynek się nie liczą. Udaliśmy się więc we wskazane miejsce. Na szczęście nie było zbyt wielu kibiców. W końcu pierwsza walka to nie to samo co czwarta. Byłem gotów i czekałem, mój Pokemon również.  
No i pojawił się trener, na oko miał może 20 lat, wypuścił z PokeBalla Ursaringa, sędzia dał znak i rozpoczęła się walka.  
- Zobaczymy co potrafisz. Na początek Furia Drapania.  
Niedźwiedź zaczął szybko zbliżać się do mojego Pokemona i ostrzył pazury.  
- Charmander unikaj i zrób Zasłonę Dymną.  
To co udało się przy Teddiursie tu niezbyt poskutkowało. Wprawdzie dym się pojawił, ale Ursaring szybko rozwiał go łapami i znów zmierzał do ataku. Nagle coś mi przyszło do głowy. Walka odbywała się przecież na niewielkim placu wydzielonym ze sporego stadionu i podłożem była tu trawa, a więc...  
- Tak nie da rady. Podpal Żarem trawę, tak, żeby on w nią wszedł.  
- Nie myśl, że tak łatwo ci się uda. Ursaring unikaj płomieni. - trener reagował szybko na moje ruchy.  
Niedźwiedź starał się zejść z pola ognia, jednak nie do końca mu się to udało. Trawa na części stadionu się zapaliła i płomienie trochę go poraniły, jednak szybko doszedł do siebie i szybko zaatakował.  
- Unikaj bezpośredniego starcia! - krzyknąłem, ale było za późno.  
Ursaring dopadł mojego Pokemona i zaczął go mocno drapać. Widać było, że niedługo wygra.  
- Oddawaj mu. Drap i uderzaj! - starałem się coś zrobić, ale nie bardzo było co.  
Charmander zaczął się chwiać, nagle upadł. Sędzia wyczekiwał tylko, aż straci przytomność, żeby ogłosić moją porażkę (którą to już, nawet nie liczę), gdy...  
- Graaa... - oczy mojego Pokemona zalśniły, a ogień na ogonie buchnął na chwilę mocniejszym blaskiem.  
"Co się dzieje" - pomyślałem i wyciągnąłem PokeEncyklopedię, a tam pisze, że "Charmander nauczył się nowego ataku - Wściekłość. Polega on na przyjmowaniu ciosów przez kilka rund i oddaniu przeciwnikowi ze zdwojoną siłą".  
"Warto spróbować" - pomyślałem:  
- Charmander atakuj Wściekłością!  
Pokemon odczekał jeszcze chwilę, po czym wściekle rzucił się na atakującego go Ursaringa. Drapał, gryzł, uderzał a zaskoczony przeciwnik nie mógł nic zrobić. Ignorował nawet nawoływania jego trenera, aby starał się uniknąć ciosów i w pewnym momencie... Padł. Nastała cisza.  
Potężny Ursaring leżał na stadionie, a mój Charmander stał zadowolony ciężko dysząc, jednak dla niego to też był za duży wysiłek i w pewnej chwili padł na ziemię. Sędzia ogłosił:  
- REMIS!  
Kibice westchnęli zawiedzeni, mój przeciwnik zawrócił Pokemona podszedł do mnie i pomógł mi zanieść mojego do Punktu Medycznego. Tam dowiedziałem się, że za jakieś dwie godziny Charmander będzie w pełni sprawny. Czekałem więc na korytarzu. W pewnej chwili podszedł do mnie starszy mężczyzna, ten co przyjmował zapisy.  
- Niestety remis w pierwszej walce to za mało na jakiekolwiek nagrody, chyba, że chcesz to.  
I wyciągnął rękę z kilkoma PokeBallami. Uśmiechnąłem się.  
- Wezmę je, mogą się przydać.  
I tak do mojego plecaka powędrowało pięć PokeBalli.  
"Chyba powoli staję się normalnym trenerem" - myślałem - "Dziś odpocznę w Przemyślu, jutro wyruszę w drogę do Sanoka, ale nim tam dojdę, muszę złapać jakiegoś Pokemona. Mam Balle i teraz już chyba jestem na to gotów."


	5. Pierwszy złapany Pokemon

ODCINEK 5: PIERWSZY ZŁAPANY POKEMON.

O świcie opuściłem Przemyśl i udałem się w drogę do Sanoka. Miałem też zadanie do wykonania. Postanowiłem sobie, ze nim dotrę do celu złapię jakiegoś Pokemona. Charmander wędrował wesoło obok mnie. Początkowo chciałem go zawrócić do jednego z PokeBalli jakie dostałem, ale ostatecznie doszedłem do wniosku, ze przyzwyczaił się do podróżowania piechotą, no i ja też się chyba do niego przyzwyczaiłem. Nie czułem już jakiejś niechęci do niego, ani nic. Uważałem go chyba za dobrego towarzysza podróży.  
Tak więc szliśmy ścieżką przez las i uważnie rozglądaliśmy się dookoła. Jak dotąd jedyne Pokemony na jakie natrafiliśmy to Pidgeye, Rattaty, a czasem Sentrety i Zigzagoony. Jednak zwykle, gdy tylko nas zobaczyły to uciekały. Jeden tylko mały Pidgey bardzo chciał walczyć, ale gdy już Charmander chciał go zaatakować nadleciał Pidgeot, gruchając "nakrzyczał" na malucha i obaj odlecieli w stronę gniazda. Załamać się można, czemu gdy chce się złapać jakiegoś Pokemona, to nie ma żadnego w pobliżu...  
Nagle usłyszeliśmy jakiś szelest w krzakach. Cicho zakradłem się tam z Charmanderem i na niewielkiej polance zobaczyliśmy Pidgeotta, jak dziobkiem czyścił sobie pióra.  
"No ten to chyba nie ucieknie" - pomyślałem.  
- Charmander, zaatakuj Żarem - zawołałem.  
Z pyszczka Pokemona wyleciały małe ogniki i trafiły w PokePtaka. Zagruchał gniewnie podleciał na wysokość metra i ruszył do ataku.  
- Podrap go, gdy nadleci.  
Pidgeotto zaatakował dziobem, ognista jaszczurka zaczęła drapać. Tłukły się tak przez chwilę, w końcu ptakowi się chyba znudziło, bo wzleciał w powietrze z zamiarem odlotu.  
- Chyba mu nie pozwolimy na to. Strąć go Żarem Charmander.  
Ogień dotarł do odlatującego Pokemona i strącił go na ziemię. Sięgnąłem po jeden z Balli (przyczepiłem je sobie do paska u spodni, aby były łatwiej dostępne) i rzuciłem w kierunku leżącego Pidgeotto, ale ten podniósł się, odbił piłkę skrzydłem, zagruchał coś do mnie, co nawet bez PokeEncyklopedii można było przetłumaczyć jako "Palant" i odleciał...  
Stałem przez chwilę i myślałem: "Nawet dzikie Pokemony mają mnie za nic. W sumie co się im dziwić. W końcu, jaki ze mnie trener..."  
Z rozmyślań wydarł mnie Charmander, który ciągnąc za nogawkę spodni starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę. W łapce miał PokeBall, który rzuciłem w Pidgeotta. Podziękowałem mu, w końcu szkoda Balla. Przypiąłem piłkę do paska i wróciwszy na ścieżkę kontynuowaliśmy naszą wędrówkę.  
Tak zeszły nam dwa dni. Nie spotkałem żadnego Pokemona, który chciałby się złapać, a dziś po południu dojdziemy do Sanoka. Wędrowaliśmy właśnie ścieżką, po obu stronach były piękne widoki: dzikie pola i zalesione góry, gdy nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach i na ścieżkę wyszedł, czy może raczej wypełzł mały Weedle.  
Dobyłem PokeEncyklopedii i przeczytałem "Weedle - Pokemon Robak. Potrafi zatruć przeciwnika, szybko ewoluuje."  
- Może wreszcie się uda. Charmander Żarem go!  
Wiedziałem, że skoro ten Pokemon potrafi zatruwać to lepiej będzie atakować z dystansu, jednak Weedle zręcznie uniknął płomieni i zaczął strzelać jadowitymi kolcami.  
- Unikaj tego, spalaj ogniem i staraj się go trafić.  
Jak radziłem Jaszczurka strzelała w kolce ognikami, które skutecznie je paliły, jednak każdy atak skierowany na Weedla kończył się jego unikiem. Pozostało więc jedno rozwiązanie.  
- Dobra, zmiana strategii, zrób Zasłonę Dymną i wtedy zaatakuj bezpośrednio Drapaniem.  
Charmander wypuścił dym i kolce przestały lecieć w jego stronę. Na ten moment czekaliśmy. Mój Pokemon ruszył do bezpośredniego ataku. Dopadł Weedla i zaczął wściekle drapać, a przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że tak jest, bo słyszałem jakieś szamotanie w dymie, który stopniowo zaczął się przerzedzać. W końcu zobaczyłem broniącego się ostatkiem sił Weedla. Postanowiłem zaryzykować i rzuciłem PokeBallem. Charmander, aby przypadkowo nie zostać złapanym zrobił unik, a piłka trafiła w robaka i zamknęła go w środku. Teraz trzeba było odczekać chwilę, aż światełko będące na PokeBallu przestanie mrugać i dopiero wtedy będzie na 100% pewne, czy Pokemon się złapał, czy nie. Wpatrywałem się więc wraz z Charmanderem, a światełko mrugało przez kilka sekund, po czym... zgasło.  
- Udało się... Złapałem... Mam Weedle... - nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. miałem już dwa Pokemony.  
Podbiegłem do piłki i wziąłem ją do ręki. W środku można było dostrzec niezbyt zadowolonego Weedla. Postanowiłem go wypuścić , aby poznał swego trenera.  
Wyszedł i przyglądał mi się nieufnie. Widząc to Charmander podszedł do niego i zaczął mu coś tłumaczyć po "pokemonowemu". Niestety nie wiem co mu powiedział, ale gdy skończył mały robak był już spokojniejszy. Nawet dał się pogłaskać. Zawróciłem go i udałem się w dalszą drogę. Zadanie wykonałem, złapałem Pokemona i mogę z czystym sumieniem kontynuować moją podróż.

Tak jak się spodziewałem po południu dotarłem do Sanoka. Była to miejscowość typowo turystyczna. Wszędzie pełno było domków wypoczynkowych i placów zabaw. Był też Fanowski Stadion, ale głownie do rozrywki turystycznej, żadnych walk o jakieś nagrody tu nie było, tylko co jakiś czas organizowano jakiś turniej z nagrodami. Za to prawie codziennie był jakiś konkurs dla Pokemonów: szybkości, zwinności, piękności i inne takie.  
Szedłem więc przez miasto i szukałem jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca na nocleg, gdyż jutro zapewne wyruszę nad Jezioro Solińskie. Nagle usłyszałem, że ktoś mnie woła:  
- Hej jesteś normalnym trenerem prawda? Może zawalczymy?  
Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem chłopaka mniej więcej w moim wieku.  
- Jak to "normalnym" - zapytałem.  
- No nie bawisz się w te różne bezsensowne konkursy stadionowe, tylko normalnie walczysz. To jak będzie, pojedynek?  
Zrozumiałem, że chłopakowi nie podobają się konkursy z tutejszego stadionu i wolałby, gdyby były tam normalne walki. No a ja, nie mając nic do stracenia zgodziłem się na walkę. Zresztą trzeba było sprawdzić, czy Weedle zechce mnie słuchać. Poszliśmy więc na stadion, na którym były też zwykłe place do walki Pokemon.  
- Walczymy jeden na jeden, może być? - zapytał mnie trener.  
- Dobrze - zgodziłem się i przygotowałem PokeBall z Weedlem.  
- Naprzód Surskit!  
- Idź Weedle!  
Naprzeciwko mojego Pokemona pojawił się dziwny niebieski pająk. "Surskit - wodny robak. Właściwie jest wodnym Pokemonem, ale ma kilka cech robaka. Jeśli go długo trenować to nauczy się też lodowych ataków." - głosiła notatka z PokeEncyklopedii.  
- Może być ciekawie, Weedle Trujące Kolce!  
Ku mej radości Robaczek bezbłędnie wykonał polecenie, jednak...  
- Unikaj i uderz Bąbelkami.  
Pająk uniknął kolców i zaczął wypuszczać wodne bańki, które leciały wprost na Weedla, ale ten (podobnie jak niedawno ognia Charmandera) zręcznie ich uniknął.  
- Zwinny ten twój Pokemon - pochwalił mnie trener - ale to za mało. Surskit - Szybki Atak!  
W jednej chwili pająk znalazł się obok Weedla i zaczął go uderzać. Trwało to chwilę, bo robak uniknął części ciosów i umknął na pewną odległość, ale niestety trochę też oberwał.  
"Jest szybki, ale mój Pokemon też, więc może..." - zastanawiałem się, a głośno zawołałem:  
- Weedle Szybki Atak, potem Trujące Kolce!  
Udało się, to co przed chwilą zrobił pająk teraz powtórzył robak. Błyskawicznie zbliżył się do Surskita i strzelił w niego kilkoma Trującymi Kolcami. Otruł go i mocno poranił.  
- Nie poddawaj się, użyj Wodnej Broni - jego trener nie dawał za wygraną. Ale tym razem Weedle uniknął ataku po czym znów wystrzelił kilka kolców w przeciwnika i tym razem znokautował go.  
- Gratuluje wygrałeś. Dobry jesteś i pierwszy raz widzę tak szybkiego Weedla, nawet Szybki Atak potrafi. - mój przeciwnik uśmiechnął się podał mi rękę.  
"Wygrałem. Znowu wygrałem" - nie mogło to do mnie dojść, ale to była prawda. Weedle wygrał.  
Resztę dnia spędziłem na zwiedzaniu miasta, znalazłem też miejsce na nocleg, a następnego dnia o świcie wyruszyłem w dalszą drogę, aby przed zachodem słońca dotrzeć nad Jezioro Solińskie. Towarzyszyły mi już dwa Pokemony i miałem nadzieję, że będzie ich więcej.


	6. Jezioro Solińskie

ODCINEK 6: JEZIORO SOLIŃSKIE.

Późnym wieczorem dotarłem do Soliny. Wioski położonej nad pięknym Jeziorem Solińskim. Jezioro to jest sztucznym zbiornikiem wodnym i powstało, aby rzadkie Pokemony mogły spokojnie żyć z dala od wielkich miast.  
Wędrowałem właśnie przez miasto, zastanawiając się gdzie udać się na spoczynek, gdyż po całodniowym marszu razem z Charmanderem byliśmy okropnie zmęczeni. Nagle usłyszałem, że ktoś woła mnie po imieniu. Lekko zdziwiony rozejrzałem się i dostrzegłem... Dyrektora szkoły założonej przez mego ojca.  
- No nareszcie dotarłeś, już zaczynałem się martwić o ciebie. Podróż zajęła ci prawie dwa tygodnie...  
- Witam pana Dyrektorze i przepraszam, ale czy jest tu gdzieś jakieś dobre miejsce na odpoczynek.  
Charmander również pokiwał łebkiem i ziewnął znacząco.  
- Ależ oczywiście, chodźcie ze mną. Zaprowadzę was do domku, który wynająłem.  
No i poszliśmy. Po drodze zapytałem:  
- Pan specjalnie tu przybył, ze względu na mnie?  
Dyrektor uśmiechnął się i rzekł:  
- Właściwie zaczęły się wakacje no i zajęć w szkole już nie ma, ale tak, główny mój powód na przybycie tutaj to ty. Chciałbym, żebyś mi opowiedział, co cię spotkało wędrując tutaj. Widzę też, że jakoś się dogadujesz z Charmanderem, to dobrze.  
Tak więc opowiedziałem wszystko co mnie spotkało po drodze. Pojedynek w Łańcucie, starcie ze Skarmory, walkę na stadionie w Przemyślu, oraz o tym, jak złapałem Weedla. Tymczasem dotarliśmy też do niewielkiego domku. Gdy weszliśmy do środka Dyrektor rzekł:  
- Proszę, czuj się jak u siebie w domu. Myślę, że odpoczynek naprawdę ci się przyda, gdyż jutro czeka cię coś specjalnego. - mówiąc to uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
- Dziękuję za wszystko panie Dy...  
- Daj spokój z tym panem. Mów mi po prostu Heniek. - przerwał mi w połowie i znów się uśmiechnął.  
W sumie, niech mu będzie. Był przyjacielem mego ojca, więc pewnie da się z nim zaprzyjaźnić (mimo, że jest sporo starszy).  
Wypuściłem Weedla z PokeBalla, a ten razem z Charmanderem szybko znaleźli sobie wygodny kąt i zasnęli. Ja również umyłem się i poszedłem w ich ślady, zastanawiając się co takiego "specjalnego" Dyrektor... To znaczy Heniek szykował dla mnie.

Ranek obudził nas ciepły i słoneczny. Zaraz po śniadaniu dowiedziałem się co też ciekawego się wydarzy. Otóż nad Jeziorem Solińskim pełno było różnych trenerów. W okresie wakacyjnym przyjeżdżali tu na odpoczynek, ale również na walkę. No i właśnie dwa dni temu był zorganizowany turniej dla ognistych Pokemonów, a Heniek liczył na to, że zdążę w nim wystąpić. Niestety nie zdążyłem, a dzisiaj miał się odbyć Turniej Wodnych Pokemonów. Niestety ja nie miałem wodnego Poka, ale Dyrektor stwierdził, że to nawet lepiej i wyciągnął PokeBalla, gdy go otworzył, ze środka wyszedł zielony Pokemon o długich łapkach i krótkich nóżkach i zaczął się mi ciekawie przyglądać.  
- Eeee... Chwila. - wyciągnąłem PokeEncyklopedię i przeczytałem: "Lombre - wodno-roślinny Pokemon. Ewolucja Lotada. Posiada zarówno wodne jak i roślinne ataki. Potrafi absorbować energię i dzięki temu się leczyć. Dobrze wytrenowany jest trudnym przeciwnikiem."  
- Otóż to. W turnieju biorą udział zarówno wodne Pokemony, jak i "mieszańce", czyli jak w tym wypadku pół-woda, a pół-roślina. Więc chciałbym, żebyś wziął udział w turnieju, a ten Lombre będzie walczył.  
- Zaraz, pan... Chcesz, żebym walczył Pokemonem, który ma innego trenera?  
- Owszem, rozmawiałem już z nim o tym i się zgodził. Ty sprawdzisz dzięki temu swe umiejętności w prowadzeniu walki. - Dyrektor mówił to całkiem poważnie, na dodatek Lombre kiwał głową na znak, że się zgadza.  
- A jakie są zasady? - zapytałem, dalej nie byłem przekonany do tego pomysłu, a na dodatek wyglądało na to, że Charmander go popiera. Weedle chyba też.  
- Więc spośród wszystkich uczestników losowane są pary, jakie ze sobą walczą. Walka jest jeden na jeden, po walce można wyleczyć Pokemona. Jeśli pokonasz trzech przeciwników jesteś w finale.  
- Aha, a jak mi się nie uda? - zaczynałem się zastanawiać, może warto spróbować?  
- No to trudno. Przynajmniej będziesz wiedział jak dobrym jesteś trenerem. Dobry Trener Pokemon potrafi się znaleść w każdej sytuacji, no więc jak? Zgadzasz się?  
Spojrzałem na Charmandera, kiwał łepkiem, Lombre - to samo.  
- No dobrze. Zobaczę, na co mnie stać.  
Heniek się ucieszył. Dowiedziałem się, że turniej zaczyna się o dziesiątej i powinienem się pośpieszyć. Wziąłem więc PokeBalla z Lombre (wcześniej oczywiście zawracając Pokemona) i udałem się na plażę jeziora, gdyż to tam odbywały się walki i turnieje.  
Jak można się było spodziewać było tu sporo ludzi, głownie kibiców, jednak trenerów chętnych na turniej również było wielu. Dowiedziałem się, że trenerzy do pojedynków dobierani są zależnie od wygranych walk, czyli mój przeciwnik w drugiej walce, również jest po jednej wygranej, a w trzeciej po dwóch.  
Zapisałem się, a jako walczącego Pokemona podałem Lombre. Cały czas zastanawiałem się, czy z tych walk w ogóle coś wyjdzie. W końcu nie trenowałem Lombre i właściwie nic o nim nie wiedziałem, więc gdyby odmawiał posłuszeństwa to wcale się nie zdziwię.  
Miejscem pojedynku był duży staw, na którego obu końcach były platformy usypane z piasku, tu mieli stać trenerzy. W stawie również było kilka wysepek, na które mogły wskakiwać Pokemony. Takich stawów było kilka i (podobnie jak w Przemyślu) każdy z nich był odgrodzony siatką ochronną. Miałem walczyć jako trzeci, więc przeznaczyłem ten czas na szczegółowe zapoznanie się z atakami Lombre. Wyczytałem wszystko, co w PokeEncyklopedii pisało na jego temat, ale wcale pewniej się nie poczułem. W końcu usłyszałem, że jestem wywoływany, ruszyłem więc na stadion.  
Moim przeciwnikiem była dziewczyna w moim wieku. Wyglądała na zarozumiałą, co się potwierdziło, gdy tylko po wkroczeniu na platformę usłyszałem:  
- Nie wiem po co tu przeszedłeś. I tak przegrasz.  
I te słowa jakoś mi pomogły. Przegram... Przecież ja zawsze przegrywam, wygrane pojedynki można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, a mimo to chce być najlepszym Trenerem Pokemon w calutkim kraju... To się chyba nazywa ironia...  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy, teraz czas na walkę - odpowiedziałem.  
Sędzia podniósł chorągiewkę, wypuściłem Lombre, zaś dziewczyna Seadre - wodnego Pokemona, wyglądającego jak konik morski.  
- Zaczynajmy, użyj Wodnej Fali. - powiedziałem, a Pokemon bezbłędnie wykonał polecenie.  
Jak łatwo można było się podziewać Seadra zręcznie uniknęła ataku, ale to i tak była tylko próba. Wiedziałem, że Pokemon mnie słucha, więc mogłem walczyć.  
- Takim słabym atakiem nie dasz mi rady. Zasłona Dymna i Wodna Broń!  
Zwykle ten atak stosował Charmander, tym razem to ja byłem jego celem. Dym spowił wszystko, widoczność spadła niemal do zera, ale nie można było czekać:  
- Lombre Furia Drapania, gdy tylko go zobaczysz.  
Nie było to do końca mądre posunięcie, gdyż Wodna Broń trafiła w Pokemona i strąciła go do wody.  
Dym zaczął się rozwiewać i widać było, jak oba Pokemony pływają tuż pod powierzchnią wody. W pewnej chwili Lombre wyskoczył w górę, po czym spadł na Seadrę i zaczął wściekle drapać. Byłem pod wrażeniem, zapamiętał atak, mimo, że wcześniej oberwał.  
- Dobrze, czas kończyć zabawę. Zrób Twister Seadra! - dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną, a teraz chyba sięgnęła po asa atutowego swojego Pokemona.  
Miałem rację Seadra zaczęła się wściekle kręcić i szybko wytworzyła spore tornado, które pochłonęło Lombre. Było źle, Pokemon długo tego nie wytrzyma. Musiałem coś wymyślić, ale nie wiedziałem co. Nagle wpadłem na ryzykowny pomysł.  
- Absorbuj! Namierz Seadre i pochłoń jej energię.  
- Myślisz, że to coś da? Cóż, w krytycznych sytuacjach, krytyczne pomysły wpadają do głowy - dziewczyna wyśmiała mój pomysł, ale...  
Lombre na krótką chwilę przestał się kręcić w tornadzie. Widać było, że jest wyczerpany, ale mimo to skupił całą energię, jaka mu pozostała i wystrzelił promień, który trafił prosto w Seadre. Konik morski zatoczył koło i nagle Twister zniknął. Lombre uleczył się zabierając sporo energii przeciwnikowi, który nie wytrzymał takiego ataku i musiał przerwać swój. Teraz Lobre stał na jednej z wysepek i czekał na komendę.  
- Teraz uderz HydroPompą. Jeśli trafisz, to przeciwnik nie wytrzyma takiego ataku.  
Pokemon wystrzelił wodę pod dużym ciśnieniem, moja przeciwniczka krzyknęła coś o unikaniu, ale Seadra jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po ataku Lombre i został trafiony przez HydroPompę, która wystrzeliła go wysoko w górę. Kiedy znów spadł do wody był nieprzytomny. Sędzia podniósł chorągiewkę i ogłosił moje zwycięstwo.  
To było niezwykłe, znów wygrałem i tym razem był to pojedynek na prawdziwym turnieju.


	7. Turniej Wodnych Pokemonów

ODCINEK 7: TURNIEJ WODNYCH POKEMONÓW.

Wygrałem. Pierwsze zwycięstwo na prawdziwym turnieju i to wygrane przez mnie. Wprawdzie Pokemon, którym walczyłem był Lombre Dyrektora, ale w sumie to nawet zwiększało satysfakcję. Schodziłem właśnie ze stadionu, gdy podszedł do mnie Dyrektor... To znaczy Heniek (uparł się, żebym mu mówił po imieniu). Pogratulował mi zwycięstwa i cieszył się, że tak dobrze pokierowałem Lombre. Druga walka miała być za trzy godziny, więc można było chwilę odpocząć. Udaliśmy się więc do jednej z restauracji dla Trenerów, aby coś zjeść. Pokemony poszły z nami, zresztą w takich lokalach one też mogły dostać coś do jedzenia.  
- Jestem zaskoczony, że Lombre zechciał mnie słuchać. - ta myśl nie dawała mi spokoju, miałem nadzieję, że Heniek mi to wytłumaczy.  
- Co cię tak w tym dziwi? - jak zwykle z uśmiechem Dyrektor zaczął wyjaśniać - W końcu jesteś świetnym trenerem. Może brak ci pewności siebie, ale masz to "coś" co sprawia, że nawet obce Pokemony zaczynają cię lubić i pozwalają sobą kierować w walce.  
- No nie wiem...  
To nie było takie proste. Sam nie wiedziałem czy lubię Pokemony, czy nie. Akceptowałem je, to pewne. Lubiłem też Charmandera i Weedla, ale to chyba za mało. No i Lombre w jakiś sposób mnie słuchał. Dziwne było to wszystko. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie Dyrektor.  
- Jeśli w siebie uwierzysz będziesz niepokonany.  
Tak, jasne. Ale to nie takie proste...  
Tymczasem trzy godziny szybko minęły i znów trzeba było ruszyć na stadion. Czas na drugą rundę.

Znów wkroczyłem na jedną z platform. Wypuściłem Lombre, był gotów do walki. Z przeciwnej strony pojawił się mężczyzna na oko w wieku 30 lat. Wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Wypuścił swego Pokeomona, a był nim Poliwrath - silny Pokemon wodno-walczący.  
"To nie będzie łatwe" - pomyślałem, a głośno powiedziałem:  
- Lombre, trzeba szybko się uwinąć. Furia Drapania!  
- Poliwrath czekaj. Gdy zaatakuje uderz Energiczną Pięścią. - Trener był spokojny i opanowany.  
Mój Pokemon zaatakował, ale na Wodnym Siłaczu drapanie nie zrobiło większego wrażenia. Skumulował energię w pięści i mocno uderzył. Lombre wyleciał w powietrze, po czym z wielką siła wpadł do wody. Po chwili wypłynął na powierzchnię, był przytomny, ale mocno oberwał. Mój przeciwnik nie próżnował:  
- Namierz i uderz z Lodowego Promienia.  
Było źle, jeśli ten atak trafi w Lombre, ten na pewno przegra. Trzeba coś zrobić, ale co?  
- Lombre, unikaj ataków.  
Poliwrath wystrzelił promień ze środka swego ciała, ale na szczęście mój Pokemon zanurkował i uniknął ataku. Wiedziałem jednak, że długo tak nie damy rady.  
- Użyj HydroPompy, teraz!  
Pokemon wyskoczył z wody i wystrzelił strumień, który trafił w przeciwnika, niezbyt go zranił, ale zatrzymał na chwilę i to musiało wystarczyć.  
- Teraz Absorpcja.  
Jednak Trener, z którym walczyłem, miał głowę na karku:  
- Odbij to i przygotuj do HyperPromienia.  
Mój atak trafił, jednak niewiele energii zdołał wyssać, bo szybko został sparowany przez pięść Poliwratha. Następnie Pokemon zaczął się koncentrować, a w jego łapach i środku brzucha zaczęła gromadzić się energia. To był HyperPromień, jeden z najsilniejszych ataków, nie miałem wiele czasu.  
- Lombre Absorbuj raz jeszcze!  
Promień wystrzelił i trafił w Pokemona wysysając powoli z niego energię. Jednak albo atak był za słaby, albo przeciwnik za mocny, bo wolno to trwało... Zbyt wolno.  
- Przerwij to. Uderz znów HydroPompą, musimy szybko skończyć.  
Jednak było już za późno.  
- HyperPromień teraz!  
Poliwrath wystrzelił, wprawdzie Lombre też, ale potężny promień Wodnego Siłacza zmiótł atak mojego Pokemona, a jego samego powalił na jedną z wysepek.  
Chwila oczekiwania i usłyszałem:  
- Lombre nie może walczyć. Tori przegrywa w drugiej rundzie.  
Zawróciłem Pokemona i opuściłem stadion. No tak i niby jak miałem być najlepszy, Gdzie ta siła, którą niby wyczuwają moje Pokemony podczas walki. Heniek wkrótce mnie dogonił:  
- Świetna walka, to był naprawdę mocny przeciwnik, nie martw się, że przegrałeś.  
- Tak, jasne. - nie byłem w nastroju do rozmowy. Przegrałem po raz kolejny, a już mi się zdawało (po pierwszym wygranym pojedynku), że może będzie inaczej.  
- Ale mam parę uwag. Walczyłeś dobrze, jednak brakowało nieco strategii. Gdybyś inaczej rozegrał tę walkę to mógłbyś ja wygrać.  
- Tak jasne, ciekawe w jaki sposób? - zaczynało mnie to już irytować. Staram się być dobrym trenerem, nie wychodzi trudno, czemu on uważa, że jednak może być lepiej?  
- No dobrze, to może mały eksperyment?  
To mnie lekko zaciekawiło.  
- To znaczy?  
- Pojedynek, mój Lombre i twój Weedle.  
Roześmiałem się.  
- Przecież Lombre jest o wiele silniejszy.  
- Dobrze, więc Ty będziesz nim walczył, a ja użyje twojego Pokemona, zgoda?  
Nie byłem pewny, co ten eksperyment miał udowodnić. Wiedziałem, że Lombre jest dużo silniejszy od małego robaka. Cóż, warto było sprawdzić co się stanie.  
- Dobrze, niech będzie.  
Zgodziłem się. Udaliśmy się na jeden z placów treningowych, jakich wiele było w Solinie. Heniek szybko wyleczył Lombre używając jakiegoś lekarstwa i mogliśmy rozpocząć pojedynek. Oczywiście pojawiło się kilku gapiów, no cóż niech sobie patrzą, co mi zależy.  
- Weedle naprzód! - Dyrektor wywołał mojego Pokemona. Robak wyszedł z PokeBalla i był lekko zdziwiony, że to nie ja go wypuściłem. Krótko wyjaśniłem mu sytuację, a on zgodził się walczyć, będąc kierowanym przez innego Trenera. Wypuściłem więc Lombre i rozpoczął się pojedynek.  
- Naprzód Lombre, Hydropompa. - Pokemon posłuchał, lecz...  
- Weedle unikaj, wykorzystaj szybkość - mały robak zręcznie odskoczył, a nim zdążyłem jakoś zareagować usłyszałem:  
- Teraz Szybki Atak - sekundę później Pokemon, którym walczyłem znacznie oberwał.  
- Dobra, to teraz atak bezpośredni - Fura Drapania!  
- Znów uniknij i wystrzel Trujące Kolce.  
Weedle uniknął kilku ciosów, ale następne zaczynały go trafiać i osłabiać, wtedy wypuścił kolce, które zraniły i zatruły Lombre. Pokemon zaczął się wycofywać i unikać ataku robaka.  
"Kibice" byli pod wrażeniem, ja nie. Zaczynałem rozumieć o co chodziło. Trzeba wykorzystywać naturalne zdolności Pokemonów i to, że każdy z nich jest inny, nawet jeśli są tego samego gatunku. Właśnie to chciał mi pokazać Heniek i musze przyznać, że mu się udało. Zobaczyłem, że nawet mały Weedle jest silnym przeciwnikiem, ale mimo to, trzeba przecież walczyć.  
- Lombre, zrób Absorpcję - zawołałem, ale to nie był dobry ruch. Wprawdzie atak trafił, ale niezbyt dużo energii odebrał przeciwnikowi. Przypomniałem sobie wtedy, że przecież roślinne ataki słabo działają na robaki Pokemon.  
- Pajęcze Nici, a potem Szybki Atak - Heniek przeszedł do kontrataku, skutecznego zresztą. Osłabiony i otruty Lombre łatwo dał się oplątać nićmi, a kilka szybkich uderzeń małego robaka znokautowało go całkowicie. Dyrektor zawrócił go do PokeBalla, zaś Weedle zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Wypuścił z pyszczka sporo Pajęczych Nici, które pokryły całe jego ciało, po czym zalśnił mocnym światłem. Widać było jak nitki tworzą mocną skorupę. Po chwili przestał świecić i moim oczom ukazał się żółty Pokemon o dość dziwnym wyglądzie.  
"Kakuna - ten Pokemon ma siłę zależną od siły Weedla, z którego ewoluował. Dziko żyjące Kakuny potrafią jedynie się utwardzać. Szybko ewoluuje w Beedrilla".  
Publiczność zaczęła bić brawo, spodobał im się pojedynek, a ja patrzyłem na nowego Pokemona, on zaś spoglądał to na mnie, to na Dyrektora.  
- No cóż, muszę przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewałem. No Kakuna, miło było poprowadzić cię w walce, a teraz wracaj do swojego trenera. - powiedział Heniek.  
Pokemon przyglądał się mi jeszcze chwilę, aż wreszcie jakby z oporami ruszył w moją stronę. Zawróciłem go do PokeBalla i podszedłem do Dyrektora.  
- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem.  
- Oczywiście. Twój Pokemon ewoluował, a ty chyba zrozumiałeś o co mi chodziło w tym pojedynku. Moje gratulacje.  
- Tak... Dziękuję... Chyba. - nie byłem do końca pewny, czy powinienem się cieszyć.  
- No cóż, ja wracam do Rzeszowa, a ty co zamierzasz?  
Zastanawiałem się chwilę, w końcu odrzekłem:  
- Też wracam, ale tak jak prawdziwy trener - pieszo.  
Heniek kiwnął tylko głową i razem udaliśmy się do domku, który wynajmował. Trzeba było wypocząć, po dniu pełnym wrażeń, a jutro... Cóż, jutro trzeba kontynuować moją podróż. Czy po powrocie do Rzeszowa uda mi się zdobyć pierwszą odznakę Ligii Pokemon? Mam nadzieję, że tak.


	8. Czy jestem dobrym trenerem?

ODCINEK 8: CZY JESTEM DOBRYM TRENEREM?

Od opuszczenia Soliny minęły dwa dni, postanowiłem nie łapać więcej Pokemonów i raczej zająć się dobrym treningiem Charmandera i Kakuny. Jednak z moim drugim Pokemonem coś było nie w porządku. Od czasu, gdy jako Weedle pokonał Lombre i ewoluował jakby przestał mi ufać, wprawdzie gdy trenowaliśmy na dzikich Pidgeyach i Rattatach to słuchał moich poleceń, ale...  
Wieczorem Charmander podszedł do mnie i powiedział, że rozmawiał z Kakuną i martwi się, tym, co od niego usłyszał. Pokemon-Robak uważa, że nie jestem dość dobrym trenerem, aby go trenować i również Ognistej Jaszczurce radzi odejść ode mnie. Pół nocy rozmyślałem nad tym, co usłyszałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że Pokemon może mieć rację, postanowiłem więc udowodnić, że jestem dobrym trenerem, jutro dotrę do Krosna, tam z pewnością znajdzie się jakiś dobry trener, którego muszę pokonać, aby pokazać, że jednak jestem dobry.

Około południa dotarłem do Krosna, nie było to zbyt duże miasto, więc i trenerów nie było wielu. Nie było tu nawet "Fanowskiego Stadionu"... No właściwie to był, ale w budowie. Dowiedziałem się, że walk Pokemon to się w mieście mało przeprowadza, bo i miasto nie znajduje się na jakiejś ważnej trasie wędrówek Trenerów.  
"Cóż, całkiem możliwe, że skończy się na tym, iż odpocznę do jutra i wyruszę dalej." - pomyślałem.  
Jednak tym razem szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnęło, a właściwie to powinienem podziękować Charmanderowi, który wszędzie za mną wędrował (nie miał przecież Swojego Pokeballa), no i ostatecznie wędrując jedną z ulic i szukając jakiegoś miejsca na nocleg usłyszałem:  
- Hej Trenerze, może się zmierzymy?  
Spojrzałem w stronę, z której dochodził głos i zobaczyłem chłopaka mniej więcej mojego wzrostu, w ręku trzymał PokeBalla i widać było, że chciałby powalczyć.  
- Dobrze - kiwnąłem głową - A gdzie tu można stoczyć pojedynek.  
Trener wskazał na znajdującą się nieopodal szkołę:  
- Na boisku często rozgrywane są pojedynki Pokemon, poza tym na okres wakacji szkoła jest zamieniana w coś w rodzaju hotelu dla trenerów. A tak w ogóle to jestem Matt.  
- Tori - przedstawiłem się - chłopak wydawał się sympatyczny, uśmiechnął się i podał mi rękę.  
- Miło Cię poznać, jesteś spoza miasta, prawda? Ja niestety tu mieszkam, chciałbym się wyrwać na jakąś wyprawę Pokemon, ale rodzice twierdzą, że moje Pokemony są jeszcze za słabe i dlatego walczę.  
- Aha, więc ile masz Pokemonów - zapytałem.  
- Dwa, więc jeśli się zgodzisz to chciałbym stoczyć pojedynek właśnie na dwa Pokemony.  
Zgodziłem się, mnie też to pasowało, mogłem jednocześnie podtrenować Charmandera i pokazać Kakunie, że jednak jestem dobrym trenerem.  
Dotarliśmy na boisko. Ustaliliśmy, że walczą dwa Pokemony i nie wolno ich zmieniać podczas walki. Matt oświadczył, że jednym z jego Pokemonów jest Zubat. Powiedział to dlatego, żeby było sprawiedliwie, skoro on zna jednego z moich podopiecznych. Z PokeEncyklopedii dowiedziałem się, że "Zubat - Pokemon-Nietoperz, często spotykany w ciemnych jaskiniach i lasach. Potrafi truć, gryźć i wysysać energię z przeciwników, ewoluuje w Golbata."  
- Dobrze prawie możemy zaczynać, potrzebny nam jeszcze sędzia. - mówiąc to Matt rozejrzał się po placu. Na szczęście kilku chłopców grało w piłkę, a teraz przyglądało się nam ciekawie - domyślali się pewnie, że będziemy walczyć. Gdy podeszli jeden z nich zgodził się być sędzią, a reszta stanęła z boku i zaczęła się przyglądać.  
- Dobrze, zaczynajcie - powiedział "Sędzia".  
Chwilkę zastanawiałem się kto najpierw powinien walczyć, wreszcie zdecydowałem - skoro mam pokazać Kakunie, że mogę go trenować, więc...  
- Naprzód Kakuna!  
- Ruszaj Zubat!  
Matt wybrał Zubata, to czyniło sytuację nieco ryzykowną, gdyż nie wiedziałem jaki jest jego drugi Pokemon. Zaczęła się walka.  
- Zubat szybko zaatakuj i gryź!  
- Kakuna, Utwardź się!  
Mój Pokemon (jak to ostatnio miał w zwyczaju) zaraz po opuszczeniu PokeBalla uważnie rozejrzał się po okolicy, widząc, że tym razem bierze udział w prawdziwej walce spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, ale się utwardził, dzięki czemu atak Zubata niewiele mu zrobił.  
- Samym utwardzaniem niewiele zdziałasz - powiedział Matt, po czym wydał komendę - Teraz inaczej, zrób Super-Dźwięki.  
Rozległ się przenikliwy pisk, dla uszu Pokemona o wiele gorszy do zniesienia niż dla człowieka, ale dzięki temu atakowi Zubat stał, a raczej wisiał w jednym miejscu.  
- Teraz Kakuna, Szybki Atak - Pokemon dzielnie zniósł piski Nietoperza i zaatakował. Uderzył dość mocno, szczególnie, że ani Zubat, ani Matt nie spodziewali się takiej szybkości po zwykle wolnej Kakunie, jednak ten atak nie wystarczył.  
- Kakuna, świetnie ci idzie, spowolnij go Pajęczymi Nićmi! - ale Pokemon spojrzał tylko na mnie z lekkim politowaniem, po czym znów zaatakował z Szybkiego Ataku, jednak tym razem Zubat był na to przygotowany i wykonał unik.  
Matt spojrzał na mnie badawczo:  
- Czyżbyś miał jakieś kłopoty z tym Pokemonem? - spytał.  
Nie odpowiedziałem, bo i nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, tymczasem Zubat przygotowany był do kolejnego ataku.  
- Pokemon powinien ufać swemu Trenerowi, a on jemu też, może to dlatego masz problem... Mam nadzieję, że podczas walki dojdziecie do porozumienia, bo inaczej przegrasz. Zubat Atak Skrzydłami! - Matt był poważny, w tej chwili przypomniał mi Marka, którego spotkałem w Łańcucie.  
Dobra, trzeba się wziąć za siebie, w końcu miałem udowodnić, że jestem dobrym trenerem:  
- Kakuna, Utwardź się, a potem zaatakuj Pajęczymi Nićmi, żeby go spowolnić. - powiedziałem zdecydowanie i miałem nadzieję, że tym razem Pokemon mnie posłucha.  
Poke-Robak spojrzał na mnie i chyba dostrzegł zdecydowanie w moich oczach (chodź przyznam, że sam nie wiem, czy było tam jakieś) i wykonał polecenie.  
Wiatr uderzył z wielką siłą, ale po podwójnym utwardzeniu Kakuna był już niemal jak z kamienia. Gdy tylko atak ustał wypuścił całe mnóstwo nitek, wprawdzie Matt chciał, aby Zubat ich uniknął i nawet częściowo się to udało, ale jednak Nietoperz nadział się na kilka z nich. Kleiste sieci spowolniły jego ruchy i zaczął mieć kłopoty z lataniem.  
- Zubat, musimy to szybko skończyć, zrób Wysysanie.  
- Kakuna Utwardzanie, a potem Szybki Atak.  
Latający Pokemon spadł na Robaka niczym bomba i starał się wgryźć w ciało, jednak niezbyt się to udawało, po potrójnym utwardzeniu Kakuna była twarda jak kamień. Nietoperz odleciał na chwilę, aby znów ponowić atak i wtedy mój Pokemon uderzył w niego z wielką siłą. Obaj przeciwnicy upadli, jednak tylko Nietoperz był znokautowany, wygrywałem.  
Matt się uśmiechnął:  
- Brawo, jednak potrafisz się dogadać, ze swoimi Pokemonami, ale uprzedzam, że teraz może Ci być znacznie trudniej - to mówiąc zawrócił Zubata, dziękując mu za świetną walkę i wypuścił drugiego Pokemona, którym okazał się... Numel, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało że to ten Pokemon. Jednak PokeEncyklopedia podtwierdziła me przypuszczenia:  
" Numel - ognisto-ziemny Pokemon. Potrafi używać zarówno ognistych jak i ziemnych typów ataku. Trudno go spotkać, występuje tylko w bardzo ciepłych miejscach."  
Doszedłem do wniosku, że lepiej będzie wycofać Kakune z dalszej walki, szczególnie, że Robaki za ogniem nie przepadają, jednak Pokemon sam wcześniej doszedł do tego wniosku, gdyż opuścił pole walki. Zawróciłem go, a Charmander zajął jego miejsce. Gdy Pokemon-Robak wracał do PokeBalla nie widać było po nim, aby miał do mnie jakieś zastrzeżenia, podziękowałem mu za walkę i miałem nadzieję, że teraz już doceni mnie jako trenera, niestety wkrótce miałem się przekonać jak bardzo się mylę...  
- Charmander, zaczynamy. Podrap go mocno! - jaszczurka szybko podbiegła do Numela i zaczęła drapać, jednak niewiele to dawało.  
- Uderz go Żarem i odrzuć! - Matt wydał polecenie, a Pokemon faktycznie wystrzelił dość mocną wiązkę ognia, która odtrąciła od niego Charmandera.  
- Trzeba to zrobić inaczej, Zasłona Dymna!  
- Numel Ognisty Strumień! - był to ognisty atak silniejszy od Żaru, który trafił w Charmandera nim ten zdążył wypuścić cały dym. Mój Pokemon obrywał, jednak, jako że przeciwnik stosował same ogniste ataki to i niewiele energii stracił, ale trzeba było szybko coś wymyślić.  
- Syp Piachem! - Numel zaczął wznosić tumany pyłu, kurzu i piasku, część z tego dostała się do oczu Charmandera, zmniejszając jego celność.  
- Charmander atakuj go! - jednak było tak jak się spodziewałem, z piachem w oczach nie można było przeprowadzić dostatecznie dobrego ataku. Było nieciekawie i wtedy przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł.  
- Atak Wściekłością! - Pokemon wiedział o co chodzi. Oczy mu zabłysły i czekał.  
- Numel, teraz, gdy przeciwnik jest oślepiony uderz jeszcze raz Falą Ognia! - atak trafił w jaszczurkę, jednak nie powalił, stał dalej jak dotychczas.  
- Hmmm... No dobrze, Numel - Tratuj! - Matt chyba nie znał ataku Wściekłości, bo zdziwiło go zachowanie Charmandera, tymczasem jego Pokemon zaatakował, z zamiarem stratowania mojego.  
- Czekaj, czekaj... - powtarzałem w napięciu, moc Jaszczurki rosłą, widać było po ogniu na ognie, który znacznie się zwiększył. Nagle oczy Charmandera znów zabłysły - był gotów w samą porę.  
- Teraz! - krzyknąłem i w tej samej chwili Numel uderzył, ale mój Pokemon również. Nastąpiło silne zderzenie, przez chwilę Pokemony się mocowały, po czym odskoczyły.  
- Ciekawe, muszę przyznać, że czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałem - powiedział Matt, po czym dodał - w takim razie trzeba to szybko skończyć, Toxik-Atak.  
Po tych słowach Numel wypuścił z nosa chmurę fioletowego dymu, było jasne, ze jest trujący, zdziwiło mnie jednak, że PokeEncyklopedia nie wspominała o tym i przypomniałem sobie jak to kiedyś w szkole było mówione o atakach nabytych i wyuczonych. Pokemony tego samego gatunku mają większość ataków identyczną, różnią się jedynie siłą zadanych obrażeń. Z kolei ataki wyuczone, były czymś w rodzaju ataków specjalnych i tyko niektóre Pokemony z jednego gatunku mogły je mieć, a najczęściej to trenerzy uczyli ich jak takie ataki wykonać. No i najważniejsze - PokeEncyklopedia podawała tylko ataki nabyte, zresztą nic dziwnego w końcu po odpowiednim treningu praktycznie każdy Pokemon jest w stanie nauczyć się każdego ataku, o ile nie jest on sprzeczny z jego typem. No i wyglądało na to, że Toxik-Atak był właśnie wyuczony.  
- Charmander, nie zbliżaj się do tej chmury, bo będzie źle! - Pokemon wiedział o tym, ale chciał też w jakiś sposób dotrzeć do przeciwnika, ale przez trującą barierę nie mógł. Trzeba coś wymyślić i to szybko, powiem chmura cały czas się powiększała.  
- Dobrze, zrób Żar i próbuj się przebić nim przez przeszkodę, jeśli trafimy Numela powinien przestać wypuszczać ten dym.  
Jaszczurka zrobiła jak poleciłem, uderzyła wiązką ognia, jednak, gdy część ataku weszła w dym nastąpiło coś dziwnego. Chmura zaczęła się palić, w jednej chwili zrozumiałem dlaczego, widocznie stężenie trucizn jest tak wysokie, że nastąpiło zapalenie:  
- Charmander padnij! - zdążyłem krzyknąć i sam też kucnąłem na ziemi rękami osłaniając głowę, jeśli miałem rację to zaraz nastąpi...  
BUM!  
Chmura wybuchła, a siła uderzenia powaliłaby wszystkich, gdyby wcześniej nie wzięli ze mnie przykładu i nie posiadali na rozwiał się dość szybko i zobaczyliśmy leżącego Charmandera i znokautowanego Numela, widocznie po zapaleniu nie przestawał wypuszczać dymu i większość uderzenia skupiła się na nim.  
- Czyżby remis? - zapytał "sędzia", wyglądało na to że tak, gdyż Charmander wprawdzie był przytomny, ale uderzenie po wybuchu osłabiło go tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie się podnieść.  
"Zapamiętać - trujące dymy się palą i wybuchają" - zanotowałem w pamięci, po czym podbiegłem do Charmandera. Matt zaś zawrócił Numela i pogratulował mi dobrej walki, dodał też:  
- Nie sądziłem, że zechcesz podpalać dym. Myślałem, że każdy trener wie, że to niebezpieczne i grozi wybuchem.  
Uśmiechnąłem się tylko i odparłem:  
- Widzisz, ja się nauczyłem nie podpalać trujących oparów, a ty się nauczyłeś, czym jest atak Wściekłości, to chyba dobry układ prawda?  
Też się uśmiechnął i pomógł mi zanieść Charmandera do punktu medycznego. Tam okazało się, że Pokemony są tylko wyczerpane walką i jeśli jutro zamierzam wyruszać w dalszą drogę to na pewno będą wypoczęte i gotowe do drogi.  
Razem z Mattem udałem się do szkoły, na której boisku stoczyliśmy pojedynek. Opowiedziałem mu o sobie i dlaczego mam zostać Najlepszym Trenerem Pokemon. Rozumiał moje wątpliwości, ale był pewien, że dam radę.  
Następnego dnia Charmander już czekał na mnie przed punktem medycznym, z PokeBallem Kakuny w łapkach i nim samym wiszącym na pobliskim drzewie. Robak nie sprawiał wrażenia ucieszonego moim widokiem, ale i nie wyglądał na znudzonego, czy zirytowanego, co obrałem za dobry znak.  
Pożegnawszy Matta opuściłem Krosno kierując się wprost do Rzeszowa. Po drodze miałem nadzieję, że Kakuna ewoluuje i nie będzie już sprawiać więcej kłopotów. Cóż moje nadzieje spełniły się, jednak nie tak jak tego oczekiwałem...


	9. Porażka

ODCINEK 9: PORAŻKA.

Moja treningowa wędrówka powoli zbliża się ku końcowi, dziś po południu powinienem wrócić do Rzeszowa i teoretycznie zdobyć moją pierwszą odznakę. Niestety jak to zwykle bywa od teorii do praktyki daleka droga. Wędrowałem już dwa dni (od opuszczenia Krosna), ale nie udało się mi stoczyć żadnej porządnej walki. Na dodatek dzikie Pokemony, jakie spotykałem był zbyt słabe, aby na nich trenować. Kakuna zaś wprawdzie słuchał mych poleceń, ale dalej coś było nie tak i wkrótce miałem się przekonać co.  
Przechodziłem właśnie przez niewielki lasek, gdy usłyszałem:  
- Ej Ty z Charmanderem, walczysz?  
Obejrzawszy się zobaczyłem chłopaka mniej więcej w moim wieku, w ręku trzymał PokeBalla, no cóż, chciałem dobrej walki to ją będę miał - zgodziłem się.  
- W takim razie pojedynek jeden na jeden, mój Pokemon potrzebuje dobrego treningu.  
"Jeden na jeden" - pomyślałem - "To może być szansa dla Kakuny" i wybrałem Pokemona-Robaka do walki, zaś mój przeciwnik - Spheala.  
"Spheal - rzadki wodno-lodowy Pokemon. W równym stopniu używa ataków wodnych jak i lodowych, może łatwo zamrozić przeciwnika. Ewoluuje w Sealeo"  
- Zapowiada się ciekawy pojedynek - powiedziałem.  
Niestety nigdzie w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby sędziować nasz pojedynek, ale zdecydowaliśmy się na walkę mimo to.  
- Spheal Śniegowy Proszek!  
- Nie zdążysz, Kakuna - Szybki Atak!  
Proszek wysypany przez wodno-lodowego Pokemona nie dotarł na czas, Poke-Robak szybko uderzył przeciwnika, ale jego trener wiedział, co robić:  
- Wodna Broń - odrzuć go! - Z pyszczka Spheala wyleciał strumień wody i trafił w Kakunę, trzeba szybko...  
- Utwardzanie! - Poke-Robak został odrzucony, ale dzięki wzmocnieniu swej skorupy nie odniósł zbyt poważnych obrażeń. Problem polegał na tym, że mój przeciwnik też trzymał się całkiem dobrze. Taką wymianę ciosów możemy prowadzić dość długo, więc...  
- Atak Ciałem! - trzeba przyznać, że Spheal był całkiem zwinny, zaraz po skończeniu Wodnej Pompy był gotów do ataku.  
- Utwardzanie raz jeszcze! - Pokemon trafił, ale skorupa Kakuny była już 2 razy twardsza niż zwykle, więc atak tylko trochę go zranił, ale bliskość przeciwnika trzeba było wykorzystać:  
- Trujące Kolce!  
- Spheal unikaj!  
Jednak nim przeciwnik zdążył uciec część kolców go trafiła, niestety nie było ich na tyle dużo, aby dokonać skutecznego zatrucia, w takim razie...  
- Promień Aurora! - błyskawicznie z pyszczka Pokemona wystrzelił błękitny promień, który trafił w Kakunę, nawet nie zdążyłem zareagować. Było źle, mój Pokemon był prawie zamarznięty i miał spowolnione reakcje, mogłem zrobić tylko jedno.  
- Świetnie, teraz go mamy, wykończ go Wodną Pompą.  
- Szybki Atak - Kakuna zaatakował, wolniej niż zwykle, ale na tyle szybko, aby uniknąć wody, już miał uderzyć przeciwnika, gdy krzyknąłem:  
- Pajęcze Nici! - udało się, Spheal przygotowany do ataku fizycznego został całkowicie zaskoczony i skutecznie unieruchomiony lepką siecią. Teraz trzeba było tylko to wykorzystać:  
- Trujące Kolce, najmocniej jak potrafisz!  
- Spheal wyplącz się z tego!  
Wodny Pokemon próbował wydostać się z pułapki, ale słabo mu to wychodziło, tymczasem Kakuna wystrzelił całą masę igieł, które skutecznie osłabiły i zatruły Pokemona. Wiadomo już było, że następny atak będzie ostatnim.  
- Zrób Atak Ciałem, włóż w niego całą siłę to powinno uwolnić cię z tych nitek.  
- Kakuna przygotuj się, gdy zaatakuje uderz Szybkim Atakiem.  
Spheal wyrwał się z pułapki i zaatakował, w tej samej chwili Kakuna wykonał Szybki Atak, Pokemony zderzyły się w powietrzu i upadły, ale tylko wodny Pok był znokautowany.  
- Cóż, wygląda na to, że wygrałeś. - powiedział trener, tymczasem Kakuna cały zalśnił, widać było, że pancerz pęka i wychodzi z niego...  
- Beedrill, a więc się udało. - powiedziałem do siebie.  
Tymczasem Pokemon zakończył ewolucję, rozejrzał się dookoła, spojrzał na mnie, coś zabzyczał i... Odleciał.  
Nie bardzo wiedząc, co się stało sprawdziłem PokeEncyklopedię, a tam przeczytałem tłumaczenie bzyczenia Beedrilla: "Nie jesteś dość dobry, aby być moim trenerem. Żegnaj, może się jeszcze spotkamy."  
Trener, z którym walczyłem przyglądał mi się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową i odszedł, a ja... Siedziałem na ścieżce a w głowie wciął kołatała mi jedna myśl "Nie jesteś dość dobry... Nie jesteś dość dobry... Nie jesteś dość dobry..."

Wieczorem wróciłem do Rzeszowa, właściwie powinienem odwiedzić Heńka i zdać relację z mojej drogi powrotnej, ale po co?  
Pokręciłem się trochę po mieście i wróciłem do domu. Po odejściu Beedrilla byłem całkiem załamany, wprawdzie Charmander starał się mnie pocieszyć, ale niewiele mi to pomogło. Było źle, naprawdę źle i tylko cud mógł mnie przekonać do tego, że jednak nadaję się na trenera. Na szczęście mój Pokemon dokonał cudu i znalazł sposób na wyrwanie mnie z depresji, przyniósł Dyplom, który kiedyś mój ojciec dostał za zasługi w badaniu Pokemonów. I wtedy przypomniałem sobie: "Zdobyć 18 odznak i wygrać Mistrzostwa Ligi Pokemon". Tak, nie mogę się załamywać tylko dlatego, że jakiś Pokemon uważa, że jestem słabym trenerem. Trzeba zdobyć swoją pierwszą odznakę! I z tą myślą udałem się na stadion, a zadowolony Charmander ruszył za mną.

Gdy dotarłem na stadion był już późny wieczór, ale drzwi były otwarte, więc wszedłem do środka. Arena walki wyglądała jak duża łąka, w sumie nic dziwnego, skoro tutejsze Pokemony były roślinne. Biegało ich tu zresztą parę, głownie Hoppipy, Oddishe i Bellsprouty. Był tu też starszy mężczyzna, siwiejący już lekko, wiedziałem, że to Pan Florek (jak go wszyscy w mieście nazywali) - Lider stadionu. Gdy mnie dostrzegł, powiedział:  
- Witaj chłopcze, czyżbyś przyszedł walczyć o odznakę, niestety, ale o tak późnych porach walki się nie odby...  
Urwał, przyjrzał mi się dokładniej i nagle wykrzyknął:  
- A niech mnie, ty jesteś Tori!  
- Tak to ja - odparłem lekko zmieszany taką sytuacją.  
- Cóż, przyszedłeś tu, aby walczyć?  
- No tak... Ekhm... Tak, ja chcę walczyć o Odznakę Kwiatu! - powiedziałem już nieco pewniej niż wcześniej.  
Pan Florek się uśmiechnął, poprosił Pokemony, aby opuściły stadion, po czym zapytał:  
- A na ile Pokemonów chciałbyś przeprowadzić pojedynek?  
Znów się zmieszałem, w końcu odpowiedziałem cicho:  
- Mam tylko Charmandera...  
- W porządku młody człowieku, wprawdzie walki się nie odbywają o tak później porze, ale twój ojciec był moim bliskim przyjacielem, wiem też, że chciał abyś został dobrym trenerem i dlatego stoczymy pojedynek jeden na jeden i nawet będziesz miał lekką przewagę. - uśmiechnął się znacząco - Ale nie myśl, że będzie ci łatwo.  
Tymczasem Pokemony opuściły stadion i mogliśmy zająć miejsca do walki. Pojawił się też młody chłopak, w wieku około 12 lat, o ile dobrze się orientowałem był to Max - syn Pana Florka i przyszły opiekun areny. Teraz miał pełnić rolę sędziego.  
- Pojedynek jeden na jeden o Odznakę Kwiatu między Torim a Panem Florkiem uznaję za rozpoczęty! - Max poważnie traktował rolę sędziego.  
- Więc ruszaj Charmander, oby ci się powiodło.  
- Naprzód Bayleef.  
Nie było czasu sprawdzać PokeEncyklopedii, z tego, co pamiętałem Bayleef był ewolucją Chikority i potrafił się leczyć, oraz truć przeciwnika. Cóż, łatwy pojedynek na pewno mnie nie czekał.  
- Gotów? - zapytał Pan Florek, kiwnąłem głową - więc zaczynajmy. Bayleef Ostre Liście!  
- Charmander spal je Żarem!  
Liście poleciały w stronę mojego Pokemona, lecz nim zdążyły go zranić ogień z pyszczka jaszczurki szybko je spalił. Przypomniałem też sobie, że przecież ogniste Pokemony mają przewagę nad roślinnymi. Może jest szansa na zwycięstwo?  
- Teraz zaatakuj Żarem przeciwnika!  
- Unikaj i uderz z Ostrych Liści jeszcze raz!  
I faktycznie roślinny Pokemon uniknął ognia, a na dodatek znów wystrzelił liście, które tym razem trafiły celu. Na szczęście atak nie był dość silny i Charmander stał pewnie na nogach.  
- Dobrze, więc, spróbujemy inaczej... Zasłona Dymna!  
Z pyszczka jaszczurki wyleciał dym, który spowił całą arenę uniemożliwiając dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek.  
- Bayleef czekaj na jego atak. - Lider wolał nie ryzykować walki w dymie, na to właśnie liczyłem.  
- Teraz zaatakuj bezpośrednio Drapaniem! - ognisty Pokemon ruszył z miejsca w kierunku przeciwnika, ale mimo wszystko dym także i jemu ograniczał widoczność, na szczęście roślinny Pok nie ruszył się z miejsca i atak trafił, ale...  
- Teraz Trujący Proszek - pyłek wyleciał z liścia, który Bayleef miał na głowie i otoczył Charmandera, ucieczka była niemożliwa i chociaż drapanie zraniło mego przeciwnika to mój Pokemon był teraz otruty.  
Tymczasem dym się rozwiał i było widać obu przeciwników stojących blisko siebie i mierzących się wzrokiem.  
- Charmander musimy to szybko skończyć, atakuj Wściekłością! - plan był prosty, skoro Pok był otruty to tracił energię, a atak Wściekłości był tym silniejszy im bardziej Pokemon obrywał, więc trzeba było mieć nadzieję, że to wystarczy aby pokonać przeciwnika.  
- Dobrze kombinujesz, ale to za mało. Bayleef Atak Ciałem! - przeciwnik ruszył do ataku, tymczasem ognista jaszczurka zbierała energię do ataku. Przeciwnik trafił i przewrócił mojego Pokemona, ale Charmander był już gotów do kontrataku. Natychmiast po upadku odbił się od ziemi i zaatakował Bayleefa raniąc go dotkliwie.  
- Świetnie, teraz atak Żarem!  
- Unikaj! - trzeba było przyznać, że Pan Florek był opanowany przez cały czas pojedynku, zresztą co się dziwić, w końcu Lider. Zaś osłabiony atakiem Pokemon nie zdołał w pełni uniknąć płomieni i liść na jego głowie zaczął się palić.  
- Dobrze Charmander, chyba uda się to wygrać, zrób Żar jeszcze raz! - tym razem jednak Bayleef wykonał unik, a na dodatek odbiegł na znaczną odległość.  
- Tak jest, teraz zrób Syntezę.  
Było nieciekawie, ten atak uzupełniał utraconą energię Pokemona i jeśli Bayleef go wykona możemy mieć poważne kłopoty.  
- Charmander szybko, nie pozwól mu skończyć uzupełniać energię. Atakuj Żarem!  
Ale było już za późno, z liścia na głowie Pokemona wyleciały małe gwiazdki, które go otoczyły i zaczęły jasno świecić, nim ogień do niego dotarł był już w pełni sił i zdołał uniknąć ataku. Na dodatek mój Pokemon słabł coraz bardziej w wyniku zatrucia. Było źle.  
- Bayleef Atak Ciałem, kończmy to.  
- Charmander atakuj Wściekłością. - Mimo wszystko energii straconej przez mojego Pokemona było dość sporo, więc może jednak jest jeszcze szansa?  
Roślinny Pokemon zaatakował, ognisty również, zderzyły się ze sobą, chwilę przepychały, ale w końcu silniejsze uderzenie odrzuciło jaszczurkę pod ścianę areny.  
- Charmander! - krzyknąłem. Ale niewiele to dało. Mój Pokemon starał się ustać na nogach, jednak trucizna zbyt długo była w jego organizmie. W końcu osunął się na ziemię znokautowany.  
- Koniec meczu. Zwycięża Lider - Pan Florek - Max ogłosił wynik pojedynku.  
Stałem przez chwilę jak sparaliżowany, a więc jednak Beedrill miał rację, nie nadaję się na Trenera Pokemon, nie dam rady zostać najlepszym, nie potrafię nawet jednej odznaki zdobyć...  
Otrząsnąłem się z ponurych myśli i podbiegłem do Charmandera. Max zaoferował pomoc w zaniesieniu go do Punktu Medycznego, zgodziłem się. Jednak złe myśli mnie nie opuszczały...  
"Czy naprawdę jestem w stanie zostać Najlepszym Trenerem Pokemon? Czy dam radę? Przecież robię wszystko jak należy, więc co poszło nie tak?" - tak rozmyślając dotarłem do Punktu Medycznego, tam dowiedziałem się, że to głównie trucizna zaszkodziła Charmanderowi i jutro rano będzie zdrów. Nie chciałem iść do domu i zdecydowałem przenocować w poczekalni. Tymczasem Max wrócił do siebie, wcześniej jednak powiedział, że chciałby się jutro ze mną spotkać i o czymś porozmawiać. Nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi, ale przeczuwałem, że ta rozmowa zadecyduje o mojej przyszłości jako Trenera Pokemon...


	10. Zdobyć Odznakę Kwiatu

ODCINEK 10: ZDOBYĆ ODZNAKĘ KWIATU.

Niezbyt wygodnie spało się na ławce w poczekalni, ale po przegranej walce o odznakę nie chciałem wracać do domu. Poza tym Charmander miał być zdrowy do rana, a chciałem go jak najszybciej odebrać.  
Obudziło mnie lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię:  
- Obudź się, twój Pokemon jest już w pełni sił. Możesz go zabrać.  
Rozejrzałem się nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i zobaczyłem pielęgniarkę, a obok Charmandera, który wesoło się mi przyglądał. Uśmiechnąłem się, on też. Podziękowałem za opiekę nad nim i opuściłem Punkt Medyczny. Chciałem pójść do domu coś przekąsić, ale los pokrzyżował te plany, gdyż po drodze natknąłem się na Maxa - syna Pana Florka (lidera Rzeszowskiego stadionu) i zarazem sędziego mego wczorajszego pojedynku.  
- Widzę, że twój Pokemon już zdrowy, to dobrze. - powitał mnie radośnie - Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, masz może chwilę wolnego czasu?  
Czasu miałem aż za dużo i w sumie jakoś przeczuwałem, że powinienem pójść z tym chłopakiem i może mi się to przydać. Charmander też był ciekaw, o co chodzi. Udaliśmy się więc do niewielkiej kawiarenki, znajdującej się obok Punktu Medycznego. Była ona stworzona typowo z myślą o trenerach, gdyż można było się tu najeść za niewielką cenę, a do tego obsługiwano tu zarówno ludzi jak i Pokemony. Było jeszcze dość wcześnie, więc nie było żadnych klientów, tylko jakiś Bulbasaur ze smakiem pałaszował coś z miski. Zamówiłem śniadanie dla siebie i Charmandera, Max kupił coś dla siebie i my usiedliśmy przy stoliku, aby pogadać, zaś mój Pokemon dotrzymał towarzystwa jaszczurce z cebulką na grzbiecie.  
- Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - mimo wszystko byłem ciekaw co takiego ma mi do powiedzenia.  
- Cóż Tori, wiem jakie stoi przed tobą zadanie i przyznaję, że nie jest ono łatwe. Zostać największym Trenerem Pokemon... Wielu o tym marzy...  
- Tak, tak. Mógłbyś przejść do rzeczy? - obecnie jakoś trudno mi było myśleć o tym, że mogę sprostać zadaniu jakie wyznaczył mi ojciec.  
- Dobrze więc... Wczoraj obserwowałem twoją walkę i myślę, że wiem co robisz nie tak, czemu mimo starań nie wygrywasz.  
Spojrzałem na niego uważnie. Nie naśmiewał się, ani nie mądrzył, naprawdę coś zauważył.  
- Więc co robię nie tak? - zapytałem.  
- Najprościej mówiąc nie wierzysz, że możesz wygrać. Walczysz z myślą, aby nie przegrać, ale czy walczyłeś kiedyś będąc zdecydowanym wygrać? - po tym pytaniu Max spojrzał na mnie badawczo, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać...  
"W sumie on ma rację. zarówno w pojedynkach z trenerami jak i podczas turnieju nad Jeziorem Solińskim walczyłem żeby tylko nie przegrać. Nawet pojedynkując się o odznakę myślałem tylko o tym, aby Charmander jak najdłużej utrzymał się na nogach, a jeśli pojawiała się szansa na wygraną to i tak myślałem o niej czysto teoretycznie..."  
- Masz rację. Nigdy nie zacząłem pojedynku z myślą, że mogę go wygrać, ale czy myślisz, że to wystarczy, aby pokonywać przeciwników? - w odpowiedzi Max uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
- Owszem, nie można Caterpim pokonać Onixa jedynie wierząc, że się uda, ale jednak Pokemony w jakiś sposób czują nastawienie swego trenera i podporządkowują się pod nie. Myślę więc, że gdybyś wczorajszy pojedynek rozpoczął z myślą o zwycięstwie i utrzymałbyś ją to pokonałbyś mego ojca. Ale oprócz tego jest jeszcze druga rzecz, której ci brakuje...  
"Jeszcze coś" - pomyślałem - "Ile ja w końcu tych błędów popełniam?"  
- Musisz uwierzyć w swoje Pokemony. Nawet, jeśli przegrywają... Szczególnie wtedy, gdy przegrywają nie możesz tracić nadziei na zwycięstwo. Jeśli trener ufa swojemu Pokemonowi i wierzy w zwycięstwo to naprawdę może pokonać nawet bardzo silnych przeciwników.  
Zamyśliłem się. To miało sens. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu szczerze nienawidziłem Pokemonów, teraz je tolerowałem, Charmandera nawet lubiłem, ale czy mógłbym z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że mu ufam?  
- Dobrze, przeprowadzimy próbę generalną. Chodźmy na stadion do sali treningowej stoczyć pojedynek.  
- Eeee... Pojedynek Pokemon? - to mnie kompletnie zaskoczyło.  
- Jasne, twój Charmander przeciwko mojemu Bulbasaurowi. Wprawdzie mój podopieczny ma typ roślinny, ale myślę, że tak łatwo to go nie pokonasz.  
Spojrzałem w stronę Pokemonów, które skończyły już posiłek i teraz się nam przyglądały. Jaszczurka z cebulką na grzbiecie podeszła do Maxa, no tak w sumie oprócz nas nie było tu nikogo, więc to on musiał być jego trenerem. Charmander kiwał łebkiem, czyżby Bulbasaur wyjaśnił mu całą sytuację, a Max miał od początku zaplanowany ten pojedynek. Tego nie wiedziałem, ale wiedziałem, że teraz czeka mnie walka, być może najważniejsza w całym moim życiu.

Sala treningowa wyglądała jak każdy inny plac do treningów. Obszar z wytyczonym miejscem dla trenerów i miejsca startowe dla Pokemonów, nic nadzwyczajnego. Zająłem swoje miejsce, Max zajął swoje.  
- Ten pojedynek jest bardziej treningiem, więc nie będzie sędziego, zgoda? - kiwnąłem głową. W sumie racja, miałem wykorzystać to czego się właśnie dowiedziałem w praktyce, jednak łatwe to nie było. "Musze wierzyć w wygraną i w Charmandera" - powtarzałem sobie.  
- Zaczynajmy, Bulbasaur Ostre Liście.  
- Żar, spal je i szybko atakuj przeciwnika.  
Liście poleciały w stronę mojego Pokemona, ale szybko zostały spalone przez ogień. Następnie płomienie zaczęły atakować Bulbasaura.  
- Unikaj ognia i użyj Dzikich Pnączy. - trzeba przyznać, że mimo czterech łap i sporej cebulki na grzbiecie Bulbasaur był całkiem zwinny i unikał większości ataków Charmandera, na dodatek w pewnej chwili zaatakował czymś jakby roślinnymi biczami, które nieco zraniły mego Pokemona.  
- Dobra, trzeba będzie walczyć bezpośrednio. Zapamiętaj gdzie stoi a teraz... Zasłona Dymna. - jak zwykle w tej sytuacji z pyszczka Pokemona wydobył się gęsty dym ograniczający widoczność.  
- Teraz szybko zaatakuj Drapaniem.  
- Bulbasaur, gdy tylko cię zaatakuje użyj Ziarna-Pijawki.  
Nie wiedziałem, co to za ziarno, ale sama nazwa mi się nie podobała. W pewnej chwili usłyszałem coś jakby pisk Bulbasaura i uderzenia, widocznie Charmander zaatakował. Po chwili usłyszałem znów pisk, ale tym razem zdecydowanie był to mój Pokemon. Dym zaczął się rozwiewać i zobaczyłem coś, w co trudno było uwierzyć. Z boków cebulki Bulbasaura wyrosło coś jakby pnącza, które oplotły ognistą jaszczurkę i wyglądało na to, ze wysysają z niej energię.  
"Niedobrze, znowu mogę przegrać" - pomyślałem, a po chwili skrytykowałem sam siebie -"Nie! Muszę wierzyć w zwycięstwo, w końcu to roślinny Pokemon, a ogień takie pokonuję, więc..."  
- Żar, spal te pędy, a potem szybko zaatakuj przeciwnika. - ogień zniszczył pnącza, ale mego przeciwnika już nie dosięgnął, gdyż ten zdołał się oddalić.  
- Całkiem nieźle Tori, widząc sytuację szybko i poprawnie zareagowałeś. Zobaczymy co zrobisz teraz. Usypiający Proszek!  
- Charmander unikaj!  
Czułem jednak, że Pokemon nie zdoła umknąć na czas. Z cebulki na grzbiecie roślinnej jaszczurki wyleciał pyłek, który dopadł mego Pokemona. Wystarczył jeden wdech i ognista jaszczurka smacznie zasnęła.  
- Obudź się! - krzyknąłem, ale odpowiedziało mi tylko chrapanie.  
- Dobrze Bulbasaur, teraz użyj jeszcze raz Ziarna-Pijawki i kończymy pojedynek. - pędy znów wyleciały z boków cebulki Pokemona i oplotły Charmandera, aby po chwili zacząć wysysać z niego energię. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że energia ta jest wchłaniana przez roślinną jaszczurkę.  
"Co teraz" - myślałem intensywnie i co jakiś czas nawoływałem mego Pokemona, aby się obudził, jednak nic to nie dawało.  
I nagle zrozumiałem. Krzyknąłem najgłośniej jak tylko mogłem:  
- CHARMANDER WSTAWAJ. MUSISZ GO POKONAĆ. WIERZE W CIEBIE!  
I nagle oczy jaszczurki się otworzyły. Chyba stało się to, o czym mówił Max. Pokemon wyczuł, że jego trener wierzy w niego, a teraz stał na nogach. Wprawdzie stracił dużo energii, ale był gotów do walki. Nie czekając na polecenie spalił pędy, które go oplatały.  
- Świetnie. Teraz go pokonamy. Zaatakuj żarem najmocniej jak potrafisz! - i Charmander zrobił to. Zaczął jakby strzelać strumieniami ognia, tak szybko, że Bulbasaur nie nadążał z unikaniem. Ogniste pociski trafiały w niego, a im więcej trafiło tym zwinność przeciwnika malała. W końcu mój Pokemon zmienił atak ze strzelania na strumień ognia, który uderzył w roślinną jaszczurkę z wielką siłą. Cebulka na grzbiecie zaczęła płonąć, wreszcie Max musiał zawrócić swego Pokemona, gdyż w przeciwnym razie mógłby się nawet spalić.  
- Udało ci się Tori. Moje gratulacje.  
Charmander usiadł zmęczony, a ja dopiero teraz w pełni zrozumiałem, co się właśnie stało. Zaufałem mojemu Pokemonowi, całkowicie. A on to wyczuł i zwyciężył. Max przyglądał mi się z uśmiechem. W końcu powiedział:  
- To był kawał dobrej roboty, a teraz chodźmy, nasze Pokemony potrzebują odpoczynku.  
I wróciliśmy do Punktu Medycznego. Gdy pielęgniarka znów mnie zobaczyła była lekko zdziwiona, że ledwo w godzinę po odebraniu mój Pokemon znów potrzebuje leczenia. Na szczęście była to tylko utracona energia, więc wystarczyło kilka godzin odpoczynku, ale Bulbasaur Maxa był na tyle poważnie poparzony, że musiał zostać przynajmniej do jutra.  
- Przepraszam, chyba trochę przesadziłem... - było mi przykro, że tak urządziłem Pokemona Maxa.  
- Nie przejmuj się. Wiedzieliśmy, czym ryzykujemy. Teraz masz ważniejszą rzecz na głowie, musisz pokonać mego ojca. - Max uśmiechnął się. Szczerze polubiłem tego chłopaka. Kiwnąłem głową i też się uśmiechnąłem.  
- Tak. Dziś wieczorem zdobędę moją pierwszą odznakę. - powiedziałem.

Słońce zachodziło nad miastem, gdy wkroczyłem na arenę. Tym razem nie było żadnych Pokemonów, a Pan Florek już na mnie czekał.  
- Cóż Tori, podobno chcesz znów zawalczyć o odznakę? - spytał.  
- Tak. Chcę znów odbyć pojedynek o Odznakę Kwiatu. - odparłem pewnie. Stojący obok mnie Charmander zdecydowanie pokiwał łebkiem.  
- Dobrze więc, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że tym razem nie będzie żadnych ulg? Skoro ma się odbyć pojedynek jeden na jeden to do walki użyję jednego z najsilniejszych moich Pokemonów.  
- Wiem o tym i szczerze mówiąc liczę na to. - byłem zdecydowany. Max pomógł mi dokonać czegoś, do czego bezskutecznie dążyłem przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie. Teraz naprawdę byłem gotów, byłem Trenerem Pokemon.  
- Dobrze więc. W takim razie zaczynajmy.  
- Drugi pojedynek o Odznakę Kwiatu. Wyzywający - Tori, Lider - Pan Florek. Walka jeden na jeden. Zaczynajcie! - Max znowu sędziował i znowu wyglądał jak profesjonalista. Zastanawiałem się, z kim będę walczył.  
- Naprzód Charmander, tym razem uda nam się!  
- Ruszaj Sceptile! - z wyrzuconego PokeBalla wyszedł Pokemon podobny do dużej jaszczurki stojącej na tylnych nogach. Właściwie nic nie wiedziałem o tym Pokemonie, no może poza tym, że na pewno był roślinny, a że ostatnio walczyłem tylko z roślinnymi Pokami, więc chyba nie powinno mnie już nic zaskoczyć.  
- Dobrze Charmander, przeciwnik jest silny, więc musimy szybko skończyć, atakuj Żarem!  
- Sceptile - Szybki Atak!  
Zielona jaszczurka, mimo że była duża, była tez niezwykle szybka. Nim mój Pokemon zdołał wykonać atak przeciwnik był już przy nim i zadał mocny cios.  
- Skorzystaj z tego, że jest blisko! Przypal go Żarem! - Charmander mimo ataków wystrzelił płomień, który trafił w Sceptila raniąc go trochę. Dobrze, że miałem przewagę typów, ale i tak różnica poziomów była nazbyt widoczna.  
- Wściekłe Ostrza! - Pan Florek zmienił sposób ataku, ten był jeszcze gorszy. Pazury Pokemona zaczęły wściekle atakować i ranić ognistą jaszczurkę.  
- Tak nie damy rady. Uciekaj! - Charmander odskoczył od przeciwnika i zaczął uciekać. Trzeba było szybko wymyślić jakiś dobry sposób na kontratak, a skoro potrzebowałem zyskać na czasie, to...  
- Zasłona Dymna! - to zawsze działało, dym wypuszczany z pyszczka Charmandera ograniczał widoczność obu walczącym Pokemonom, jednak tym razem...  
- To na nic. Sceptile, atak Gwiazdami! - nie widziałem dokładnie co się stało, ale usłyszałem pisk mojego Pokemona. Atak musiał trafić.  
- Gwiazdy to specjalny atak, który zawsze trafia w przeciwnika, nawet gdy widoczność jest ograniczona. - wyjaśnił Pan Florek.  
"Świetnie, to co ja mam teraz zrobić?" - pomyślałem. Właściwie pozostała tylko jedna możliwość.  
- W takim razie Charmander, użyj Wściekłości!  
I mój Pokemon zaatakował. Wprawdzie dym ograniczał jeszcze trochę widoczność, ale przeciwnik nie ruszał się z miejsca, więc z trafieniem go nie było problemu.  
- Czekaj aż się zbliży, a potem Wściekłe Ostrza! - Pan Florek zamierzał zaatakować bezpośrednio, zakładał, że mój Pokemon ma mniej energii niż jego. Cóż, niestety słusznie zakładał. Gdy doszło do ataku obaj przeciwnicy zaczęli się wściekle okładać pazurami, jednak widać było, że Charmander szybciej traci siły. Co robić?  
- Charmander, dasz rade! Wytrzymaj! - dopingowałem go, jednak niewiele to dawało. Wprawdzie dzięki Wściekłości ataki były coraz silniejsze, ale widać było, że mała ognista jaszczurka długo już nie wytrzyma. Nagle mocniejszy atak Sceptila odrzucił mojego Pokemona niemal pod samą ścianę areny. Podniósł się z trudem. Na szczęście po przeciwniku też było widać oznaki zmęczenia długą przepychaną.  
- Dobrze jest, Sceptile jest już zmęczony. Jeszcze trochę i go pokonamy. Dasz radę! - dodawałem sił memu Pokemonowi, ale widać było, że następnego ataku już nie wytrzyma. Trzeba było coś zrobić i nagle, niemal instynktownie krzyknąłem:  
- Charmander wierzę w ciebie. Wierzę, że możesz go pokonać! - i to podziałało. Na te słowa oczy ognistej jaszczurki zabłysły, a płomień na ogonie na chwilę się powiększył. Wiedziałem już co to znaczy - mój Pokemon nauczył się nowego ataku. Nie wiedziałem, co to za atak, ale czułem, że pozwoli nam wygrać.  
- Charmander, użyj nowego ataku! Daj pełną moc!  
- Przykro mi Tori, ale nie pozwolę na to. Sceptile Szybki Atak, wykończ przeciwnika!  
Pan Florek nie zamierzał łatwo oddać odznaki, jednak ja nie zamierzałem zrezygnować. Roślinna jaszczurka ruszyła do ataku, w tej samej chwili z pyszczka ognistej jaszczurki wyleciał mocny ogień, który z całą siłą uderzył w atakującego. Sceptile nie rezygnował, pomimo ognia był coraz bliżej mego Pokemona, jednak był też coraz wolniejszy i wreszcie gdy już miał uderzać zatrzymał się i padł. Natomiast Charmander przestał zionąc ogniem i stał. Z wielkim trudem, ale stał.  
- Pojedynek zakończony. Sceptile jest niezdolny do walki, zwycięża Tori i tym samym otrzymuje Odznakę Kwiatu. - ogłosił uroczyście Max. Pan Florek zawrócił swego Pokemona, a ja podbiegłem do Charmandera, który gdy tylko usłyszał, że wygraliśmy osunął się na ziemię. Jego stan wyglądał na poważny, wiec natychmiast zabraliśmy go do Punktu Medycznego. Na mój widok pielęgniarka pokręciła tylko głową. Chyba chciała mi nagadać, że zamęczam Pokemony na treningu, ale gdy Pan Florek oddał też swego Sceptila na leczenie zrozumiała, co się stało. Dowiedziałem się, że Charmander będzie zdrów dopiero pojutrze rano. Mogłem więc cały jutrzejszy dzień spędzić w moim rodzinnym mieście. Pan Florek powiedział, że odznakę wręczy mi dopiero gdy mój Pokemon będzie zdrów, zgodziłem się z tym. W końcu to Charmander tak naprawdę wygrał tę odznakę.

Ranek był ciepły i pogodny, cały wczorajszy dzień spędziłem na opowiadaniu Heńkowi i Pani Ninie o tym jak udało mi się zdobyć swoją pierwszą odznakę, a dziś wszyscy zgromadzili się na stadionie, gdzie Pan Florek oficjalnie wręczył mi Odznakę Kwiatu.  
- Spójrz Charmander, udało nam się. - powiedziałem i pokazałem Pokemonowi mały metalowy znaczek wyglądający jak kwiatek i mający oficjalny znak Ligii Pokemon.  
- Tori... Czy mógłbym cię o coś zapytać? - to był Max. Wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego, o co mu mogło chodzić?  
- Pytaj, jeśli mogę to chętnie ci pomogę.  
- Bo widzisz... - Max był dalej lekko zdenerwowany - Za kilka lat będę musiał przejąć obowiązki mego ojca i zostać liderem tego stadionu, ale ja mam małe doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o walkę i roślinne Pokemony...  
- Ty i małe doświadczenie? - zdziwiłem się i nagle przyszła mi do głowy myśl czego Max chce ode mnie.  
- No tak. Bo widzisz, to, że wiem jak postępować z Pokemonami to jedynie początek. Jeśli chcę być Liderem, muszę wygrać wiele pojedynków i mieć dużo naprawdę silnych Pokemonów, a obecnie mam tylko Bulbasaura i dlatego chciałem się spytać... Tori, mogę pójść z tobą? - uśmiechnąłem się. Tak myślałem, że do tego zmierza i szczerze się ucieszyłem z tego pomysłu. Naprawdę przyda mi się towarzystwo, oraz ktoś, kto mimo wszystko wie o Pokemonach o wiele więcej niż ja. Kiwnąłem głową:  
- Oczywiście, że możesz ze mną iść. Jednak wiesz chyba, że ja musze zdobyć wszystkie odznaki Ligi Pokemon, a to nie zajmie mi kilku dni, tylko trochę dłużej.  
- Wiem o tym - Max wreszcie się uśmiechnął i ożywił - I szczerze mówiąc liczę na to, że będzie to naprawdę dłuuuuga podróż.  
Roześmieliśmy się. Charmander też się ucieszył, że będziemy mieć towarzystwo. Pożegnaliśmy się ze wszystkimi i opuściliśmy miasto. Na polnej drodze Max zapytał:  
- Dokąd teraz wyruszamy Tori?  
- Dokąd? - dużo nad tym myślałem wczorajszego dnia, teraz już wiedziałem - Wyruszamy na północ, na Mazury. Muszę się dowiedzieć, czym naprawdę jest Dark Gyarados. No a po drodze zamierzam zdobyć przynajmniej trzy odznaki. - odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem. Max spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, zapewne zdziwił się, gdy wspomniałem o Dark Gyaradosie. W końcu jednak też się uśmiechnął i kiwnął głową.  
- Tak, więc teraz udajemy się do Lublina?  
- Dokładnie - odpowiedziałem.  
I wyruszyliśmy. Zdobyłem swoją pierwszą odznakę i teraz już wiedziałem, że następne też zdobędę. Uda mi się. Spełnię ostatnią wolę mego ojca.


	11. PokeŁowy

ODCINEK 11: POKEŁOWY.

Wczorajszego ranka opuściłem Rzeszów, gdzie udało mi się zdobyć moją pierwszą Odznakę Ligi Pokemon. Towarzyszył mi Max - syn Pana Florka - Lidera, którego pokonałem. Początkowo zamierzałem wędrować wciąż na północ, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Lublina i zdobyć drugą odznakę, jednak Max wyjaśnił, mi, że pośpiech nie jest wskazany.  
- Widzisz Tori, Lider Lublińskiego stadionu walczy Pokemonami typu ziemia, a jak wiesz, typ ten ma sporą przewagę nad ogniem. Zapewne planowałeś złapać przynajmniej jednego Pokemona nim dotrzemy na miejsce, ja jednak uważam, że dwa to niezbędne minimum, abyś wygrał drugą odznakę.  
Zastanowiwszy się nad tym przemówieniem przyznałem mu rację. Tak więc skręciliśmy nieco na zachód, aby po drodze "zahaczyć" o Tarnobrzeg. Wprawdzie nie było tam "ligowego" stadionu, ale na pewno znajdzie się w tym mieście coś, co umożliwi ulepszenie umiejętności Pokemonów.  
Dzisiejszego popołudnia dotarliśmy do Kolbuszowej. Wprawdzie nie zamierzaliśmy zostawać w mieście na noc, ale...  
Wędrując jedną z głównych ulic miasta w pewnej chwili Charmander dość mocno pociągnął mnie za nogawkę spodni i coś wskazał. Spojrzeliśmy w tamtym kierunku i naszym oczom ukazał się plakat informujący o Turnieju Łapania Pokemonów, który odbędzie się jutro w lesie niedaleko miasta. Pod plakatem był adres, gdzie należy się zapisywać. Jeśli trener osiągnie w turnieju znaczący wynik, czyli złapie jakiegoś rzadkiego Pokemona będzie mógł go zatrzymać. Tak, to była kusząca propozycja i nie namyślając się długo udaliśmy się do miejsca zapisów. Nie było ono zbyt daleko, nie było też zbyt wielkiego tłumu.  
- Dzień dobry, chciałem się zapisać na Turniej łapania Pokemonów... - powiedziałem nieco nieśmiało do pani przyjmującej zapisy.  
- Jeśli pozwolisz Tori, chcieliśmy. - wtrącił się Max. Spojrzałem na niego nieco dziwnie, a on odpowiedział z uśmiechem:  
- Czemu się dziwisz, przecież muszę złapać dużo rzadkich i silnych roślinnych Pokemonów, prawda? - skinąłem głową. To prawda, Max chciał być naprawdę silnym trenerem, dzięki czemu będzie mógł w przyszłości przejąć funkcję swego ojca i prowadzić stadion w Rzeszowie.  
Tak wiec zapisaliśmy się obaj. Następnie musieliśmy losować, z jakiego stanowiska rozpoczynamy konkurs. Okazało się bowiem, że miejsc startowych jest osiem. Miało to na celu ograniczyć liczbę trenerów startujących z jednego miejsca, no i dzięki temu nie sprawiali sobie konkurencji. Ja startowałem z dwójki, a Max z piątki. Dowiedzieliśmy się też, że zgodnie z zasadami możemy mieć przy sobie tylko jednego Pokemona. Na starcie dostajemy też jeden specjalny PokeBall i tylko schwytany w niego Pokemon może być uznany za złapanego w konkursie. Cóż, nie było to łatwe, bowiem oznaczało, że nie ma szans na pomyłkę i trzeba się dobrze zastanowić, czy na pewno trener chce złapać to co spotkał. Poza tym walki trenerów na terenie lasu był zakazane i jeśli ktoś zostałby na nich przyłapany nie tylko zostałby zdyskwalifikowany, ale w dodatku zapłaciłby karę  
Całe popołudnie spędziłem z Maxem na rozmowach i dotrenowywaniu Pokemonów.  
- Dlaczego zapisałeś się na turniej? Chcesz złapać jakiegoś rzadkiego roślinnego Poka? - zapytałem wieczorem Maxa.  
- Tak, cóż... Nie chcę się chwalić, ale dużo wiem o tropieniu różnych Poków i chciałbym teraz tą wiedzę wykorzystać w praktyce. Mam nadzieję, że natrafię na jakiś interesujący okaz i uda mi się go złapać.  
- Taaa... Ja pewnie złapię to, co spotkam. - pokiwałem głową. W sumie to racja, potrzebowałem trenować dużo różnych Pokemonów jeśli chciałem być najlepszy.  
- Pamiętaj jednak, że tylko wysoki wynik w zawodach pozwala na zatrzymanie złapanego Pokemona. Szkoda tylko, że nie wiadomo jak wysoka jest ta poprzeczka. Wszystko zależy od tego, kto co złapie. - znów pokiwałem głową W zasadach turniejowych wyraźnie pisało, że większość złapanych Pokemonów zostanie wypuszczone na wolność. Oznaczało to, że jeśli chcemy zatrzymać to, co złapiemy musimy się naprawdę postarać. Trudność polegała na tym, że na złapanie Pokemona miało się tylko jedną szansę...

Następnego ranka udaliśmy się na miejsce rozpoczęcia turnieju. Niestety Max, musiał pojechać kilka kilometrów dalej, do swojego punktu startowego. Na szczęście z miasta kursowały autobusy zabierające uczestników konkursu na miejsce. Punktem startowym był spory budynek, a zarazem Punkt Medyczny. Na miejscu okazało się, trenerów biorących udział w zawodach jest około pięćdziesięciu, tak wiec z tego samego miejsca co i ja startowało pięciu innych. Przed rozpoczęciem każdy otrzymał PokeBalla ze znaczkiem zawodów. Przypomniano też instrukcję, po czym nastąpił sygnał i trenerzy wyruszyli w las szukać zdobyczy. Wszyscy oni rozbiegli się po lesie w różnych kierunkach, przy okazji płosząc Pidgeye z okolicznych drzew, ale kto by tam łapał tak pospolite Pokemony. Ja postanowiłem na razie wędrować ścieżką, kto wie, może jakiś spłoszony Pokemon przetnie mi drogę?  
Szedłem już dość długo i nie mogłem natrafić na nic ciekawego do złapania. Wprawdzie, co jakiś czas słychać było szelest w krzakach, czy na drzewach, ale nim zdołałem zlokalizować dokładnie skąd on dobiega, Pokemona, który go czynił już nie było. Turniej Łapania Pokemonów... Wiele się o nich słyszało, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że to takie trudne. Nagle coś usłyszałem w krzakach po lewej stronie ścieżki. Zatrzymałem się w bezruchu, Charmander spojrzał na mnie, mrugnąłem, Pokemon zrozumiał znak i rzucił się w krzaki. Zakotłowało się, a następnie na ścieżkę wyskoczył Paras a zaraz za nim ognista jaszczurka. Paras łączył w sobie typ robaka i rośliny, no i trudno go było spotkać. Zadecydowałem, trzeba go złapać.  
- Charmander atakuj Żarem - musiałem działać ostrożnie, gdyż ogień miał sporą przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, a przecież nie chciałem go całkowicie spalić. Jednak okazało się, że Paras jest dość zwinny i uniknął ataku, następnie zastukał swoimi szczypcami i z niewielkich grzybków, jakie miał na grzbiecie wypuścił cała masę proszku.  
- Uwaga, to Trujący Proszek, staraj się unikać i spalać go. - jaszczurka zareagowała błyskawicznie, ogień z pyszczka powstrzymał część ataku, a przed resztą udało się uniknąć.  
- Dobry jest, musimy go złapać, zrób Zasłonę Dymną, a potem szybko zaatakuj. - błyskawicznie gęsty dym zasłonił widoczność, ale gdy Charmander ruszył do ataku nastała niepokojąca cisza. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszałem powarkiwania mojego Pokemona. Wkrótce dym się rozwiał i zobaczyłem, co się stało. Okazało się, że Paras wykorzystał Zasłonę Dymną i szybko się wycofał. Uciekł i nie było szans, aby go teraz odszukać. Byłem zły na siebie, że zmarnowałem okazję, a na dodatek ułatwiłem Pokemonowi ucieczkę. Doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że zamiast się wkurzać powinienem wyciągnąć lekcję z tej walki.  
"Muszę bardziej uważać dobierając ataki, oraz nauczyć się szybko oceniać możliwości przeciwnika" - pomyślałem. Następnie zdecydowałem przestać łazić po ścieżkach i zapuściłem się wraz z Charmanderem w las.

Tymczasem Max wyruszył ze swojego miejsca startu. W odróżnieniu ode mnie od razu zapuścił się w las. Bulbasaur szedł przodem i torował drogę, oraz wypatrywał jakiś Pokemonów. Jednak szybko można było dojść do wniosku, że tym sposobem nieprędko się coś znajdzie. Gdy dotarli do niewielkiej polanki Max zadecydował:  
- Tak możemy nic nie znaleźć, trzeba do sprawy podejść metodą tropicielską. - uśmiechnął się przy tym, a jego Pokemon kiwnął łebkiem. Trener, przyklęknął na ziemi i zaczął ją dokładnie oglądać w poszukiwaniu jakiś śladów Pokemonów, co jakiś czas mrucząc do siebie:  
- Tu wykopał się Diglett... Tędy przeszło stado ciężkich Pokemonów, ale zbyt dawno, żeby je tropić... A tu odbyła się jakaś walka... A to... - Max wyprostował się nagle i zaczął uważnie przyglądać drzewom go otaczającym. Bulbasaur spojrzał na niego, a następnie na wgłębienie w ziemi, przy którym chłopak się zatrzymał. Wgłębienie powstało w wyniku czegoś, co spadło tu z drzewa, ale wyglądało na to, że po upadku gdzieś sobie odeszło. Nagle Max podniósł rękę do góry.  
- Tam na gałęzi, widzisz? Postaraj się go strącić Ostrymi Liśćmi. - powiedział do Pokemona. Bulbasaur wpatrywał się chwilę we wskazanym kierunku i wreszcie zauważył okrągłe coś przypominające żołędzia, ale zdecydowanie za duże, żeby mogło nim być. Nie namyślając się długo wycelował i wystrzelił Ostre Liście. Cel został trafiony i tak jak przewidział Max, spadł z drzewa. Podczas spadania widać było, że wykonał cos jakby Utwardzanie. Pokemon upadł kilka metrów od trenera, nie było wątpliwości, że to..  
- Seedot, wyzywam Cię na pojedynek, jeśli wygram zostanę twoim trenerem, co ty na to?  
Sporej wielkości Żołądź chwilę się przyglądał, zły, że się mu przeszkadza i strąca z drzewa. Wreszcie jednak wykonał gest jakby skinięcie głową i przygotował się do walki.  
- Dobrze Bulbasaur, jesteśmy gotowi, atakuj Dzikim Pnączem. - Seedot nie czekając, aż atak go dosięgnie wykonał szybkie Utwardzanie, tym sposobem pnącza niewiele mu zrobiły. Następnie zaczął się przyglądać przeciwnikowi, nie zamierzając jednak atakować.  
- Twardziel, co? W takim razie uderz Ostrymi Liśćmi. - jednak i tym razem sytuacja się powtórzyła, żołądź utwardził się jeszcze bardziej, a liście praktycznie odbiły się od niego.  
- Muszę przyznać Seedot, że defensywę masz naprawdę dobrą, jednak to nie wystarczy, żeby wygrać, dlatego zamierzam cię złapać i wytrenować na naprawdę silnego Pokemona. Bulbasaur Trujący Proszek. - z cebulki na grzbiecie Pokemona wydobyła się całą masa proszku i poleciała w stronę przeciwnika, ten po raz kolejny użył Utwardzania, jednak tym razem to nie wystarczyło i trucizna dostała się do jego organizmu. Seedot się zdenerwował i ruszył do ataku.  
- Teraz Usypiający Proszek i go mamy! - Max wiedział, co robić, zachował spokój przez cały czas. Bulbasaur wypuścił chmurę proszku, w którą wpadł atakujący Pokemon. Nim zdołał się z niej wydostać - zasnął.  
- A teraz.. - Max rzucił konkursowym PokeBallem w śpiącego Seedota, ten złapał się niemal natychmiast.  
- Świetnie, mamy nowego towarzysza podróży Bulbasaur. Seedoty może nie są jakieś specjalnie rzadkie, ale trzeba wiedzieć gdzie je szukać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia będziemy mogli go zatrzymać.  
Uszczęśliwiony Max, wraz z Bulbasaurem udali się znów do miejsca startu, aby zgłosić, że Pokemon został złapany i oczekiwać na wynik pozostałych uczestników.

Przedzierałem się przez coraz gęstsze zarośla, najgorsze było to, że robiłem tak wielki hałas, że płoszyłem wszystko, co ewentualnie można było złapać. Wreszcie dotarłem pod dość strome wzniesienie.  
- No to czeka nas chyba wspinaczka, co Charmander? - Pokemon w odpowiedzi pokazał na leżące w pobliżu drzewo. Miało nadpalone gałęzie, a pień niemal przepołowiony. Wyglądało na to, że podczas ostatniej burzy trafił w nie piorun i się przewróciło. Po dokładniejszych oględzinach okazało się, że ognistej jaszczurce chodziło nie tyle o drzewo, co o sporą jamę w ziemi, jaka była częściowo zasłonięta przez gałęzie. Ne było wątpliwości, że jakiś Pokemon znalazł tam sobie mieszkanko i kryjówkę zarazem, a na dodatek wyglądało na to, że jest w domu, gdyż było słychać jakieś szmery w norze.  
- Dobra robota. - pochwaliłem Charmandera - Trzeba jednak sprawdzić, kto się tam chowa. - ostrożnie podszedłem i poruszałem nieco gałęziami. W odpowiedzi z norki dobiegło fuczenie. Tak, komuś wyraźnie się nie podobało, że jakiś obcy rusza jego domek.  
- Hej tam w środku. Jestem trenerem i chciałbym wyzwać cię na pojedynek, jeśli wygram zostaniesz ze mną, a ja uczynię cię naprawdę silnym Pokemonem! - zawołałem do wnętrza jamy. Odpowiedzią było jeszcze więcej fuczenia, ale po nich z nory wyszedł dość ciekawy Pokemon. Był okrągły, różowy i miał duże żółte uszy. Nie mając pojęcia co to może być sprawdziłem w PokeEncyklopedii: "Whismur - typ Normal. Pokemony te można spotkać w jaskiniach, oraz czasem w jamach ziemnych. Nie są zbyt silne, ale ich ewolucje owszem, przez co są często łapane przez trenerów".  
Spojrzałem na Pokemona. Rzeczywiście nie wyglądał na silnego. Spoglądał na mnie złowrogo, że zakłócam mu odpoczynek.  
- To jak będzie? Zechcesz walczyć? - zapytałem jeszcze raz. W odpowiedzi Whismur fuknął tylko i przybrał bojową pozę.  
- Dobrze więc, Charmander atakuj Drapaniem. - jaszczurka ruszyła do ataku, przeciwnik również. Starli się w połowie odległości i zaczęli tłuc nawzajem. Jednak Charmander był silniejszy i Whismur stopniowo tracił siły. Wreszcie Pokemon odskoczył od ognistej jaszczurki i zaczął groźnie fuczeć. Widząc, że Charmander nic sobie z tego nie robi przeciwnik chciał szybko umknąć do swojej kryjówki, ale ja byłem szybszy. Rzuciłem konkursowym PokeBallem i trafiłem w Whismura. Piłka zamknęła go w środku, trzęsła się przez chwilę, ale wreszcie przestała. Pokemon był złapany.  
- Udało się... I to nawet nieco za łatwo... - powiedziałem do siebie. Zrozumiałem jednak, że to dlatego iż Whismur musiał być słabym Pokemonem, a mój Charmander mimo wszystko jest już całkiem silny.  
Zadowoleni ruszyliśmy do punktu startowego, aby oczekiwać na wynik zawodów.

Z miejsca startu autobus zabrał uczestników do wielkiej hali, na której miały być ogłoszone wyniki i wręczone nagrody. Gdy tylko spotkałem się z Maxem opowiedzieliśmy sobie nawzajem nasze osiągnięcia. Złapane Pokemony trzeba było oddać, aby sędziowie ustalili ile punktów za nie można przyznać. Na szczęście do PokeBalli, w jakie były złapane zostały doczepione karteczki z naszymi numerami wpisowymi, dzięki czemu mieliśmy pewność, że Poki się nie pomieszają.  
Z nastaniem wieczoru konkurs się zakończył a sędzia główny ogłosił wyniki. Zwycięzcą okazał się dwudziestoparoletni trener, któremu udało się złapać Pinsira. Następnie było jeszcze paru innych zwycięzców, oraz ja. Okazało się bowiem, że natrafienie na Whismura w lesie jest niezwykle rzadkie i miałem sporo szczęścia, że go znalazłem. Mogłem więc zatrzymać złapanego Pokemona. Maxowi również się poszczęściło, gdyż dostał wyróżnienie za jedynego Seedota jakiego udało się złapać, a że Pokemon był na dodatek całkiem silny to Max mógł go zatrzymać.  
Po zakończeniu uroczystości wręczania nagród pogratulowaliśmy sobie nawzajem i wypuściliśmy nowe Pokemony. Seedot dość obojętnie poprzyglądał się wszystkim, ale widać było, że Max nie będzie miał z nim problemów i Pokemon będzie mu posłuszny. Whismur natomiast na powitanie ofuczał wszystkich. Nadal był zły, że zabrano go ze spokojnej kryjówki w lesie. Ale gdy obiecałem mu, że stanie się silniejszy, a podróżowanie z nami może być bardzo ciekawe, przestał się złościć i nawet zaczął prowadzić Poke-Rozmowę z Bulbasaurem i Charmanderem.  
Zadowoleni, że udało się nam osiągnąć wyznaczony cel udaliśmy się na odpoczynek, a jutro trzeba było ruszać dalej, w końcu do zostania najlepszym trenerem Pokemon jeszcze dłuuuga droga.


	12. Kłopoty w Tarnobrzeskiej Kopalni

ODCINEK 12: KŁOPOTY W TARNOBRZESKIEJ KOPALNI.

Wędrówka z Kolbuszowej do Tarnobrzega zajęła nam dwa dni. Przez ten czas nowe Pokemony zdążyły się oswoić ze swoimi trenerami, wprawdzie Seedot nadal zachowywał się bardzo dumnie i obojętnie wobec świata, a Whismur fukał na wszystko wokół, ale widać było że się z Bulbasaurem i Charmanderem polubili.  
Tarnobrzeg był średnim miastem, nie było tu Oficjalnego Stadionu Ligii Pokemon, tylko "fanowski", ale mieszkańcom to nie przeszkadzało. Niedaleko miasta prowadzona była znana w kraju kopalnia odkrywkowa siarki, część z niej udostępniona była nawet dla turystów, gdyby ktoś chciał sobie zobaczyć jak wydobywa się siarkę. Do miasta dotarliśmy wieczorem, wiec wszelkie zwiedzanie przeznaczone było na następny dzień.  
Wczesnym przed południem wyruszyliśmy na miasto, najpierw oczywiście udaliśmy się na miejscowy stadion, aby nieco potrenować, okazało się jednak, że jest on zamknięty.  
- Dziwne... - powiedział Max - Stadiony zwykle są otwarte całą dobę i zamykane tylko w wyjątkowych przypadkach, lub na wielkie uroczystości.  
To była prawda. "Fanowskie" Stadiony, czyli te, na których nie walczyło się o odznaki były budowane i utrzymywane z pieniędzy rady miasta, oraz dobrowolnych datków, jakie różni ludzie składali. Jako że często porządki czy remonty na takich stadionach były wykonywane za darmo przez chętnych do pomocy trenerów to i ostatecznie budynki te mogły całkiem dobrze funkcjonować. Ten jednak był zamknięty.  
- Zamknięte do odwołania, przybysze. Raczej nie ma co liczyć na szybkie otwarcie. - usłyszeliśmy nagle. Głos należał do młodej, na oko 14letniej dziewczyny. Była średniego wzrostu miała blondwłosy do ramion i niebieskie oczy.  
- Do odwołania? Ale przecież stadionów się nie zamyka od tak? - Max był równie zdziwiony jak ja, a skoro była możliwość dowiedzenia się, o co chodzi, to trzeba było z niej skorzystać.  
- Można, jeśli nie ma na nie pieniędzy. Czy wy naprawdę nic nie wiecie? - dziewczyna przyjrzała się nam dziwnie.  
- Cóż... Dużo podróżujemy... - odparłem nieśmiało. Odpowiedzią było westchnięcie naszej rozmówczyni.  
- Kolejni zbieracze odznak. Powiem wam więc, że wszystko dlatego, że zamknięto kopalnie, największe źródło dochodu w mieście i teraz wszystko podupada.  
- Zamknięto? Dlaczego?  
- Dziwny Pokemon, albo Pokemony. W każdym razie coś tam zamieszkało, zniszczyło maszyny do wydobycia siarki i zagrażało bezpieczeństwu górników. Dla dobra ogółu kopalnia została zamknięta i teraz nikt tam się nie pojawia.  
- Kiedy to się stało? - zapytał Max. W jego oczach zauważyłem dziwny błysk, czyżby chciał rozwiązać tą zagadkę?  
- Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. Robiąc nową odkrywkę natrafiono na podziemną jaskinię, okazało się, że jest połączona ze sporą ilością różnych korytarzy. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś znajdowała się tam kolonia Diglettów i stąd korytarze. Zaprzestano wiec kopać w tamtym miejscu, ale w nocy ktoś zniszczył część sprzętu górniczego, ślady prowadziły do jaskini. Początkowo sądzono, że to głupi żart. Kilku górników weszło do jaskini, ale szybko stamtąd uciekli krzycząc o jakimś potworze. Wiadomo było, że to nie potwór, a jakiś dziki Pokemon i przez kilka następnych dni trenerzy odwiedzali jaskinię w nadziei złapania go. Kilku z nich trzeba było stamtąd wynosić, na szczęście nikt nie zginął, no i żaden z nich nie dowiedział się dokładnie czym jest stworzenie, które tam mieszka. Tydzień temu burmistrz miasta zamknął kopalnię i od tej pory mało kto zapuszcza się w tamte tereny. Stadion zamknięto dwa dni temu, okazuje się bowiem, że główne pieniądze na jego utrzymanie czerpane był z zysków na kopalni, a skoro ona jest zamknięta to... A w ogóle to przepraszam, że się nie przedstawiłam, jestem Anna Tarnowska, córka właściciela kopalni i stąd wiem wszystko tak dokładnie. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Witaj i miło cię poznać, ja jestem Max, a to Tori i Charmander - Max przedstawił wszystkich. Charmander w dalszym ciągu wędrował sobie poza PokeBallem, inne Poki zaś siedziały w nich, więc nie było sensu ich przedstawiać.  
- A więc ze zwiedzania i treningu nic nie wyjdzie, ale czy w takim razie moglibyśmy zobaczyć tą jaskinię? - Anna była lekko zaskoczona tym pytaniem.  
- Chcecie sprawdzić, co to za Pokemon tam mieszka? Odradzam, jest bardzo silny i niebezpieczny. - na te słowa Max uśmiechnął się tylko i zwrócił do mnie:  
- Co ty na to Tori? Chcesz być najlepszy, nie? Takie starcie z silnym Pokemonem może być dobrym treningiem.  
Pomyślałem chwilę. Max miał rację, żeby być silnym powinienem pokonywać silnych przeciwników, ale to mogło być niebezpieczne.  
- Jesteś pewny, że powinniśmy tam pójść. A jeśli coś się stanie? - zapytałem.  
- Tori, wiem, że to niebezpieczne, ale jesteśmy trenerami i dlatego mamy obowiązek pomagać każdemu kto ma kłopoty związane z Pokemonami. - Max spojrzał na mnie, miał poważną minę. Tak on miał rację, trener powinien pomagać innym, jeśli może.  
- Dobrze powiedziane. Cóż, jeśli chcecie ryzykować to proszę bardzo. Wcześniej jednak powinniście udać się do mojego ojca i dostać pozwolenie na wędrówki po terenie kopalni.  
- Przecież jest zamknięta? - zdziwiłem się.  
- Ale przepisy są przepisami. Jaskinia jest na terenie wydobycia siarki, a nie na terenie dla turystów, a skoro nie jesteście górnikami, ani pracownikami związanymi z górnictwem to musicie mieć odpowiednie pozwolenie. Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was do taty.  
- Cóż, skoro taki przepis - westchnął Max i ruszył za Anną, a ja chcąc, nie chcąc za nim. Nie podobał mi się pomysł łażenia po jaskiniach i szukania jakiegoś niebezpiecznego Pokemona, ale z drugiej strony chcąc zostać najlepszym trenerem powinienem stawiać czoła różnym niebezpieczeństwom.  
Po kilkunastu minutach dotarliśmy przed sporej wielkości budynek, weszliśmy do środka, a tam Anna powiedziała portierowi, że chciałaby się zobaczyć z Panem Tarnowskim. Początkowo portier nie chciał wpuszczać Charmandera, co by "jakieś Pokemony nie narobiły kłopotów", ale gdy oznajmiłem, ze biorę za niego pełną odpowiedzialność, niechętnie zgodził się. Wkrótce też zawędrowaliśmy pod drzwi biura właściciela kopalni tarnobrzeskich. Na szczęście ojciec Anny miał akurat wolne kilka minut, więc wszyscy weszliśmy do jego gabinetu.  
Wnętrze prezentowało się skromnie, ale widać było, że urzęduje tu ktoś ważny. Szafa pełna książek i różnych papierów, spore biurko, na nim komputer, oraz kolejna sterta papierów. Dwa wolne krzesła, jednak nie chcieliśmy usiąść, zresztą jakby to wyglądało, mężczyźni siedzą, a kobieta stoi. Za biurkiem siedział mężczyzna, na oko czterdziestolatek. Czarne włosy zaczynały już siwieć, ale w szarym garniturze, z krawatem wyglądał jak prezes jakiejś potężnej firmy. Gdy weszliśmy spojrzał na nas badawczo, po czym rzekł:  
- Witaj Aniu. Twoi znajomi mają ponoć do mnie jakąś sprawę?  
Anna spojrzała na nas, zapewne chciała, żebyśmy sami przedstawili problem. Max zerknął na mnie, kiwnąłem głową. W końcu byłem starszy, no i to ja miałem być kiedyś najlepszym wśród trenerów.  
- Dzień dobry Panie Tarnowski. Przyszliśmy prosić o udzielenie nam pozwolenia na odwiedzenie terenu kopalni siarki. Chcemy zbadać tajemniczą jaskinię i być może rozwiązać problem stworzenia, które w niej żyje. - powiedziałem to nieco nerwowo. Pan Tarnowski przyjrzał się uważnie mnie, potem Maxowi a na końcu Charmanderowi. Po czym rzekł:  
- Jestem pewny, że moja córka opowiedziała wam już dostatecznie dużo, abyście wiedzieli, że łażenie nie tylko po jaskini, co po terenie kopalni jest niebezpieczne. Chcecie dostać pozwolenie, cóż niestety, ale nie dam go wam.  
- Dlaczego? - zapytałem cicho.  
- To proste. Jesteście jeszcze młodzi i niedoświadczeni. Zresztą spójrz na swojego Pokemona - wskazał na Charmandera - Przecież on jest jeszcze bardzo słaby, czekają go dwie ewolucje i bardzo długi trening, aby kiedyś został naprawdę silnym Charizardem.  
Zasmuciłem się. To, że byłem słaby wiedziałem od początku tej podróży i nikt mi nie musiał tego przypominać, jednak zdobyłem pierwszą odznakę, a to coś znaczyło. Teraz zaś nadszedł czas, aby udowodnić, że mimo wszystko nie jestem taki słaby, na jakiego wyglądam. Spojrzałem odważnie na Pana Tarnowskiego.  
- Uważa Pan, że jestem słaby? - zapytałem wyzywająco - Dobrze więc, to może pojedynek, mój Charmander przeciwko pańskiemu Pokemonowi? - Max spojrzał na mnie z lekkim niepokojem, ale i z radością. Dobrze wiedział, że mimo wszystko gdzieś tam w głębi nadal czułem niepewność, co do bycia trenerem i czasem mogły dawać o sobie znać, jednak ja robiłem wszystko, co mogłem, aby je zwalczać. Tak jak to zrobiłem w tej chwili.  
- Cóż, odważne wyzwanie, jednak niestety nie mam zbytnio czasu, ani tym bardziej jakiś Pokemonów przy sobie, aby na nie odpowiedzieć, ale... - spojrzał na córkę - Aniu, chcesz powalczyć?  
- Jasne tato, na pojedynki Pokemon zawsze jestem gotowa. - uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie, patrząc na mnie.  
- Tak wiec zgoda. Chodźmy na plac za budynkiem, jest tam dość miejsca, aby walczyć.  
I tak poszliśmy, ja Max, Charmander, Anna i Pan Tarnowski. Cóż, czekał mnie kolejny ważny pojedynek, obym dał sobie radę.

Plac okazał się na tyle duży, że bez problemu można było odbyć tu walkę Pokemon, zresztą dowiedzieliśmy się, że czasem odbywają się tu różne pojedynki. Max zgłosił się do roli sędziego, Pan Tarnowski zgodził się na to. Uznał, że skoro wyzwałem go na pojedynek to jestem na tyle honorowy, że mój przyjaciel będzie bezstronny podczas walki. Widząc, ze się coś szykuje kilka osób zebrało się w charakterze kibiców. Zająłem miejsce po jednej stronie placu, a Anna po drugiej. Charmander stał przede mną, gotów do walki, nie wiedziałem jednak, jakim Pokemonem będzie walczyć moja przeciwniczka, miałem nadzieję, że nie będzie on wodny, lub ziemny, bo mogą być kłopoty.  
- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotów. Zaczynam, naprzód Machop! - z wyrzuconego PokeBalla wyskoczył mały siłacz. No tak Machop był walczącym Pokemonem, a dobrze trenowany był też trudnym przeciwnikiem.  
- Anna z Machopem przeciwko Toriemu z Charmanderem. Zaczynajcie! - Max jak zwykle sprawdzał się w roli sędziego bardzo dobrze.  
- Szybko i skutecznie. Cios Karate! - Machop błyskawicznie ruszył w stronę mojego Pokemona. Był szybki, niedobrze.  
- Unikaj i atakuj Żarem. - unik został wykonany w ostatniej chwili, mocny kopniak minął Charmandera o milimetry, a dzięki temu płomienie z jego pyszczka trafiły prosto w napastnika.  
- Nie wycofuj się. Niski Kopniak! - Anna była dobrą trenerką, potrafiła wykorzystać umiejętności Pokemonów, a przynajmniej tego. Wiadomo bowiem, że typ walczący ma największe szanse w bezpośrednim starciu, oraz że poza kilkoma specjalnymi atakami, te pierwsze uderzenia są najsilniejsze. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że Charmander da radę.  
- Staraj się unikać i atakuj Żarem, gdy będziesz mógł! - zawołałem. Jednak tym razem przeciwnik był szybszy i kopnął mojego Pokemona prosto w brzuch. Ognista jaszczurka się zatoczyła, ale nadal stała dość pewnie.  
"Tu potrzeba strategii" - pomyślałem. Atak Wściekłością był zbyt ryzykowny, potrzebował czasu na ładowanie, a czasu miałem niewiele...  
ŁUP! - Machop znów trafił w Charmandera. Wprawdzie płomienie co jakiś czas dosięgały małego siłacza, jednak tracił on siły o wiele wolniej niż mój Pokemon. Pozostało chyba tylko iść na całość, albo...  
- Wycofaj się! - krzyknąłem. Jaszczurka umknęła przed kolejnym ciosem przeciwnika i oddaliła się na kilka metrów. Widać było jednak, że kilka ciosów, które otrzymała odczuła dość boleśnie.  
- Nie pozwól mu uciec Machop. Zastosuj Wstrząs Sejsmiczny! - wydając tą komendę Anna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Wygląda na to, że ten atak jest naprawdę silny, cóż na szczęście ja też miałem jeden silny atak.  
- Ognisty Strumień, daj pełną moc! - zarządziłem. Miałem nadzieję, że mój plan wypali, jeśli nie to można było ogłaszać moją porażkę. Z pyszczka Charmandera wystrzelił strumień ognia trafiając bezbłędnie w nacierającego Machopa. Tak jak się spodziewałem, jego siła odrzuciła Pokemona na znaczną odległość, jednak wiadomo było, że do zwycięstwa to nie wystarczy.  
- Teraz Zasłona Dymna! - przeciwnik leżał powalony ostatnim atakiem, widać było, że zaraz się podniesie, ale w tej chwili dym zaczął zasłaniać mu widoczność. Nie było szans, aby w krótkim czasie znalazł Charmandera.  
- Sprytnie, ale nie podziała. Machop wstań i czekaj na atak przeciwnika. Gdy go wyczujesz, staraj się go unikać. - Anna zachowała spokój. Właściwie pomysł był dobry, odpowiednio wyćwiczony Pokemon potrafi wyczuwać nadchodzące zagrożenie. Ale jeśli zagrożenie jest szybsze od reakcji to... Wiedziałem co robić. Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie, prawie tak jak moja przeciwniczka.  
- Charmander biegnij na niego. Bezpośredni atak! - jaszczurka ruszyła do ataku. Anna przez ułamek sekundy nie była pewna, co robić. Widocznie chciała odgadnąć, co kombinuję. Ostatecznie jednak zadecydowała:  
- Czekaj, gdy znajdzie się dostatecznie blisko zrób unik i zaatakuj Wstrząsem Sejsmicznym. - pomimo dymu wiedziałem, że Machop cierpliwie oczekuje na zbliżającego się Charmandera. Na szczęście poznałem już na tyle dobrze mojego Pokemona, że w niektórych sytuacjach potrafiliśmy się porozumieć bez słów. A przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję, bo w tym co planowałem liczyła się szybkość.  
- TERAZ! - krzyknąłem. Dodałem jeszcze dla pewności - Ognisty Strumień, pełna moc.  
Jednak okazało się, że nic nie musiałem dodawać. Usłyszałem, że mój Pokemon wystrzeliwuje z pyszczka naprawdę duża ilość ognia, a na dodatek atak ten trafia w przeciwnika. Dym powoli się rozwiewał i widać już było kontury Machopa, który stara się wyrwać z płomieni, ale nie może. Siła ataku powiększona o siłę nacierającego Charmandera okazała się zabójcza i ostatecznie siłacz zachwiał się a po chwili padł. Max odczekał jeszcze chwilę. Jednak ognisty Pokemon przestał ziać, a jego przeciwnik nadal leżał, mimo nawoływań Anny, aby się podniósł.  
- Koniec pojedynku. Zwycięża Tori z Charmanderem. - sędzia ogłosił wynik. Podbiegłem do mojego Pokemona, był słaby, ale stał o własnych siłach. Anna zawróciła Machopa i podeszła do mnie razem z Panem Tarnowskim.  
- Cóż, jestem pod wrażeniem. Jednak jesteś silnym trenerem. W takim razie otrzymasz moje pozwolenie na poruszanie się po terenie kopalni, ale myślę, że wyruszysz tam dopiero jutro. Twój Pokemon wymaga odpoczynku. - skinąłem głową. To prawda, ognista jaszczurka była bardzo osłabiona. Zaniosłem ją do tutejszego Punktu Medycznego, również Anna oddała tam swojego Machopa. Okazało się, że oba Pokemony będzie można odebrać jutro w okolicach południa, wtedy też zadecydowaliśmy udać się do tajemniczej jaskini. Ostatecznie Anna zadecydowała pójść razem ze mną i z Maxem, aby, jak to określiła: "Na własne oczy przekonać się co za stwór spowodował tyle kłopotów w kopalniach." Czekał nas więc jutro ciekawy dzień...


	13. Tajemnica Tarnobrzeskiej Kopalni

ODCINEK 13: TAJEMNICA TARNOBRZESKIEJ KOPALNI.

Była jedenasta, gdy odebrałem Charmandera z Punktu Medycznego, po wczorajszym pojedynku był już całkiem zdrów. Razem ze mną był Max, oraz Anna, która również odebrała swojego Machopa.  
- Proponuję coś zjeść, żeby nabrać sił, a potem chodźmy wreszcie sprawdzić co się dzieje w kopalniach. - powiedziała dziewczyna. Zgodziliśmy się na ten pomysł. Wędrówka ciemnymi korytarzami z pewnością nie należała do łatwych i potrzebowaliśmy dużo sił, aby w razie czego móc szybko się wycofać, w końcu nie wiadomo, co ostatecznie tam znajdziemy.  
Obok Punktu Medycznego mogli dobrze i tanio zjeść zarówno trenerzy, jak i Pokemony. Posililiśmy się więc nieco, a poza tym dowiedzieliśmy się od Anny o historiach jakie opowiadali ci, którzy spotkali się ze stworem z kopalni.  
- Wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że jest to istota dwunożna. - opisywała dziewczyna - Co do wielkości trudno określić, bo strach zwykle wszystko wyolbrzymia, więc i różne są wersje rozmiarów tego stworzenia. Prawdopodobnie ma grubą, łuskowatą skórę, gdyż jeden z górników próbował zaatakować je kilofem, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiło.  
- A ci trenerzy, którzy próbowali coś zdziałać? - zapytał Max. Poprzedniego dnia, gdy Anna wyjaśniała co się dzieje, wspomniała o trenerach chcących złapać stwora (wiadomo, że to musi być Pokemon), oczywiście nie udało się im to.  
- Najczęściej ich Pokemony padały nim zdążyły coś zrobić, zresztą zwykle atakiem były rzucane kamienie i lawiny. Myślicie nad typem tego stworzenia? - zapytała przyglądając się nam uważnie.  
- No gdyby to był ognisty, wodny, albo jakiś podobny to uderzyłby odpowiednim atakiem, prawda? - Max głośno myślał, a ja tylko kiwałem głową na zgodę. - Skoro atakował kamieniami, to prawdopodobnie mamy do czynienia z ziemią, walką lub kamieniem, ewentualnie psychika, duch i stal, ale te raczej mniej.  
- Na ziemię i kamień mamy roślinne Pokemony z walką może być problem lekki, o duchach i psychice wolę nie myśleć, a na stal mamy Charmandera. - podsumowałem głośno.  
- Cokolwiek by to nie było, damy temu radę. W końcu mnie pokonałeś, prawda? - po tych słowach Anna spojrzała na mnie uważnie. Aż się lekko zaczerwieniłem od tego spojrzenia, ale przyznałem rację. Po skończonym posiłku byliśmy gotowi na wędrówkę do tajemniczej jaskini.

Kopalnia siarki znajdowała się niedaleko granic miasta. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu był tu spory ruch zarówno pracowników, jak i turystów, teraz cały ogrodzony teren był zamknięty, na szczęście Anna dostała od ojca klucz do bramy, więc nie musieliśmy się popisywać akrobatycznymi zdolnościami, aby przedostać się na drugą stronę dość wysokiej siatki. Było wczesne popołudnie, słońce jasno świeciło i wyraźnie oświetlało cały teren kopalni. Część maszyn, która wcześniej odpowiadała za proces wydobycia była mniej lub bardziej zniszczona, pozostałe stały nieużywane. Nieopodal starych terenów odkrywkowych znajdowało się kilka nowych, oraz widoczna z daleka dziura, która bez wątpienia była tajemniczą jaskinią.  
- No to ruszajmy, bo szkoda czasu. - powiedziała Anna, po czym ruszyła przodem, prowadząc nas czymś w rodzaju ścieżki między maszynerią a usypiskami. Wkrótce dotarliśmy przed wejście do jaskini, wnętrze było ciemne i nie wyglądało zachęcająco.  
- Dobrze wiec, ruszajcie. - z rąk dziewczyny wypadły dwa PokeBalle, z jednego wyskoczył znany mi już Machop, zaś z drugiego brązowa sowa - Hoothoot.  
- To teren bogaty w siarkę, uważaj na swojego Pokemona, żeby czegoś nie podpalił. Najlepiej by było, jakby został zawrócony do PokeBalla - powiedziała Anna patrząc na Charmandera, ten w odpowiedzi warknął na nią.  
- Cóż, on nie ma PokeBalla, zawsze wędruje wolno i jakoś do tej pory niczego nie podpalił, ale rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. - pochyliłem się nad swoim Pokemonem i szepnąłem - Charmander uważaj z ogniem, dobrze. Wprawdzie jest z tego światło, ale mogą być też kłopoty. - jaszczurka w odpowiedzi kiwnęła łebkiem. Anna rozkazała Hoothootowi lecieć pierwszemu, i uważnie obserwować okolicę. Pokemon ten świetnie widział w ciemnościach, więc w razie jakiegoś niebezpieczeństwa wewnątrz ciemnej jaskini, mógł nas uprzedzić. Za nim ruszył Charmander, którego zadaniem było oświetlanie drogi, obok niego szedł Machop, on z kolei miał szybko reagować, gdyby stwór, którego mieliśmy wytropić zaczął nagle ciskać w nas kamieniami. Na końcu wędrowaliśmy my, Anna pierwsza, ja za nią a na końcu Max. I tak nasza drużyna zapuściła się w mroki tajemniczej kopalni, nie wiedząc co nas tam może spotkać...  
Wędrowaliśmy kilka minut, aż dotarliśmy do czegoś w rodzaju podziemnej groty, z której wychodziły dwa korytarze.  
- I dokąd teraz? - zapytałem patrząc na Annę.  
- Mnie nie pytaj, jeśli te tunele faktycznie stworzyły Digletty to mogą ciągnąc się kilometrami i tworzyć prawdziwe labirynty.  
- To prawda, ale zwykle tunele Diglettów, czy nawet ich ewolucji - Dugtrio, są o wiele niższe, a tu... - wtrącił Max. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w górę. No tak, korytarz, którym wędrowaliśmy miał około dwa i pół metra wysokości, a grota, w której byliśmy pewnie nawet więcej. Tunele wychodzące były już nieco niższe, ale i tak ponad dwa metry to nadal za dużo jak na typową robotę Pokemonów - Kretów.  
- Max, kto jeszcze mógł wykopać tak wielkie tunele? - zapytałem. Zacząłem się też poważnie zastanawiać, czy wchodzenie tu na pewno było dobrym pomysłem.  
- Cóż, jest kilka Pokemonów ziemnych, lub kamiennych, które kopią nory i jaskinie, chociażby Sandslashe, czy Onixy, ale...  
- Sądzisz, że to robota jakiegoś Onixa? - przerwała mu Anna. W odpowiedzi usłyszeliśmy głuche warknięcie dochodzące z tunelu znajdującego się po lewej stronie.  
- No tak... To chyba nie Onix. Co robimy? - szepnął Max. Hoothoot, który do tej pory latał od jednego tunelu do drugiego teraz podleciał do swojej trenerki bardzo wystraszony. Machop i Charmander również stanęły blisko nas, a my patrzyliśmy po sobie nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić. Tymczasem po pierwszym warknięciu nastąpiło kolejne, oraz odgłosy ciężkich kroków i czegoś jakby drapania pazurami po ścianach tunelu. Nie było wątpliwości, że stwór z tunelu zmierza w naszą stronę  
- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie zamierzam uciekać. Machop, Hoothoot, przygotujcie się do walki! - zarządziła Anna. W odpowiedzi jej Pokemony przyjęły bojową pozę i czekały na pojawienie się przeciwnika.  
- Max, przywołaj Pokemony. Pamiętasz, naszą naradę, twoje roślinki mogą bardzo pomóc. - powiedziałem lekko zdenerwowany. Faktycznie przed wyprawą doszliśmy do wniosku, że najprawdopodobniej to co nas zaatakuje jest typu ziemia lub kamień. Dałem też znak Charmanderowi, aby był gotów do walki.  
- Dobrze więc, ruszajcie! - i z PokeBalli wyskoczyły Bulbasaur z Seedotem. Ja zaś zastanawiałem się, czy warto wypuszczać Whismura, ale przypomniawszy sobie jak łatwo go złapałem, zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu. Zanotowałem też w pamięci, że jeśli wyjdziemy z tego cało, to muszę przyłożyć się do trenowania tego Pokemona, w końcu obiecałem mu, że będzie bardzo silny.  
Ciężkie kroki dochodzące z tunelu były coraz głośniejsze, wiedzieliśmy, że lada chwila nasz przeciwnik się pokaże. Pokemony były gotowe do akcji. Seedot nawet, zrobił już Utwardzanie, nagle... Kroki ucichły. Nasłuchiwaliśmy chwilę, ale nic się nie działo, zapadła cisza mącona jedynie oddechem naszym i naszych Pokemonów.  
- Przyczaił się. - szepnął Max - Bądźmy gotowi na niespodziewany atak. - kiwnęliśmy głowami na potwierdzenie. To prawda, nie było możliwości, żeby stwór się wycofał, szczególnie, że Charmander ciągle oświetlał całą grotę, w której się znajdowaliśmy.  
I nagle nastąpił atak. Z mroku tunelu wyskoczył potężny Pokemon, ryknął przeraźliwie i rzucił w naszą stronę kamieniami, jakie trzymał w obu łapach. Jeden głaz minął mnie o kilka centymetrów, zaś drugi trafiłby w Annę, na szczęście jej Machopowi udało się go rozbić. Tajemniczy stwór stał teraz przed nami i mogliśmy go uważnie obejrzeć w świetle rzucanym przez Charmandera. Mierzył ponad dwa metry, stał pewnie na dwóch nogach, miał też długi i silny ogon, oraz kolce na grzbiecie, oraz długi róg na nosie. Gdyby nie brudnofioletowy kolor i wściekle czerwone oczy można by pomyśleć, że to Nidoking, ale w tym przypadku...  
- Co to jest? - zapytałem niemal mechanicznie, nie spodziewałem się zresztą odpowiedzi.  
- Nidoking, ale jakiś dziwny. Wygląda na chorego. - odpowiedział Max, tymczasem potężny Pokemon znów ryknął przeraźliwie, uderzył ogonem w skałę i ukruszył kilka kamieni, zapewne zamierzał znów nas nimi zaatakować, ale tym razem...  
- Machop, Wstrząs Sejsmiczny! - Anna rozpoczęła atak, a widząc brak zdecydowania z naszej strony krzyknęła - A wy co! Przecież on nas zaatakował! Poza tym spowodował sporo strat w kopalniach siarki, trzeba go przepędzić. Hoothoot, Atak Piaskiem! - Siłacz ruszył do ataku, a gdy Nidoking skupił na nim uwagę Hoothoot zaczął sypać mu w oczy piaskiem, ograniczając w ten sposób jego pole widzenia.  
- Czekaj Anna. Z tym Pokemonem jest coś nie tak, powinniśmy wrócić i opowiedzieć o tym w mieście. - Max miał wątpliwości, prawdę mówiąc ja też. Wprawdzie dzikie Pokemony rzadko kiedy atakują bez powodu, a ten tutaj wprawdzie był agresywny, ale coś było z nim nie w porządku, nie wiedziałem jeszcze co, ale nagle, w chwili, gdy Wstrząs Sejsmiczny Machopa trafił go w głowę, zrozumiałem, co tu nie gra. Max też zauważył.  
- Anna przestań. Przyjrzyj się szyi tego Pokemona.  
Faktycznie, wzdłuż szyi Nidokinga biegła długa blizna, a po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się podobne były widoczne na grzbiecie i ogonie.  
- To nie są ślady po walkach, wyglądają raczej na dzieło ludzkie. - wyszeptał Max. Miał rację, blizny były zbyt regularne, ktoś kiedyś musiał temu Pokemonowi zrobić coś strasznego. Nic dziwnego, że był agresywny i wszystkich atakował. Anna wstrzymała Pokemony i przyjrzała się uważnie stworowi.  
- Czy dlatego, że ludzie cię skrzywdzili teraz się mścisz?! - wykrzyknęła pytanie w stronę olbrzyma. Odpowiedzią był przeciągły ryk, oraz uderzenie ogona kruszące kolejne głazy. Wyciągnąłem szybko PokeEncyklopedię, aby sprawdzić czy ryk Nidokinga był odpowiedzią na pytanie, jednak wyświetlił się tylko komunikat "Translacja niemożliwa". Chciałem jeszcze nakierować czujniki urządzenia z nadzieją dokładniej identyfikacji i być może wyjaśnienia dziwnego koloru Pokemona, lecz w naszą stronę znów zaczęły lecieć głazy, trzeba więc było szybko wracać do tunelu, którym przyszliśmy. Jeden z kamieni trafił Hoothoota i niestety wystarczyło to, aby mała sowa została wykluczona z dalszej walki. Max przezornie wycofał Seedota, zaś Bulbasaurowi kazał strzelać w przeciwnika Ostrymi Liśćmi, te jednak nic mu nie robiły, a nawet wywołały efekt, którego nikt się nie spodziewał. Gdy tylko Nidoking oberwał kilkoma liśćmi zaryczał przeraźliwie i... Zionął ogniem. Atak został skierowany na Bulbasaura i zapewne spaliłby na miejscu roślinnego Pokemona, gdyby nie przytomność umysłu Maxa, który szybko go wycofał. Nidoking przestał miotać ogień i znów przeraźliwie zaryczał, skorzystałem z okazji i sprawdziłem PokeEncyklopedią, co z nim jest nie tak, jednak komunikat, jaki się wyświetlił wprawił mnie w zdumienie: "Pokemon nieznany. Mieszanka Nidokinga, Magmara, Gravelera i kilku innych, trudnych do określenia gatunków. O odkryciu natychmiast powiadom Ligę Pokemon". W ostatniej chwili Max odciągnął mnie od kolejnego głazu, który zapewne rozbiłby mi głowę. Widząc wyświetlony komunikat powiedział tylko:  
- Uciekamy.  
Nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać, Anna właśnie zawróciła Machopa, gdyż Pokemon oberwawszy jednym z głazów podobnie jak Hoothoot nie nadawał się już do walki. Wbiegliśmy szybko do tunelu, jednak Nidoking ruszył za nami, na szczęście przestał ciskać kamienie, nieszczęściem było to, że był szybszy od nas. Podczas ucieczki wziąłem Charmandera na ręce, wprawdzie trudniej się biegło, ale i tak było to szybciej, niż normalne tempo małej jaszczurki. Uświadomiłem też sobie, że naprawdę lubię swojego Pokemona i nie chciałbym, żeby stała mu się jakaś krzywda.  
Wybiegliśmy z jaskini na powierzchnię, Nidoking wybiegł za nami, ale gdy ostre słońce uderzyło go po oczach zawrócił do swojej kryjówki. My zaś zatrzymaliśmy się kawałek dalej.  
- Zawrócił? - zapytała Anna.  
- Taaaa... Wygląda na to, że nie lubi zbyt mocnego słońca, a to znaczy, że częściowo musi mieć typ Ciemność. - odparł Max ciężko dysząc. Ja również byłem bardzo zmęczony. Nie było wątpliwości, że rekord w biegu na setkę pobiliśmy, teraz trzeba było wrócić do Pana Tarnowskiego i opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim.

Po południu, jeszcze tego samego dnia spora grupa ludzi "uzbrojona" w silne lampy słoneczne, oraz Pokemony typów elektryczność i światło ruszyła do tuneli. Dzięki nam poznano słaby punkt Nidokinga i faktycznie, gdy poddano ponownej analizie wszelkie ataki, zarówno na trenerów jak i te mające na celu niszczenie maszyn wydobywczych, zawsze następowały nocą, lub w ciemnościach jaskiń. Niestety okazało się, że pomimo zapuszczenia się dość daleko w tunele dziwnego Pokemona już nie znaleziono.  
- Mam nadzieję, że na zawsze wyniósł się z tej okolicy. - podsumował poszukiwania Pan Tarnowski. Na wszelki wypadek zarządził, aby zasypać cały tunel prowadzący od wejścia do jaskini, aż do groty z dwoma odnogami, w której spotkaliśmy Nidokinga. Górnicy powoli dawali się, przekonać, że problem z dziwnym stworem został rozwiązany i wszystko wskazywało na to, że gdy za kilka dni zniszczone maszyny zostaną zastąpione nowymi kopalnie tarnobrzeskie znów zostaną otwarte.  
Jednak historia tajemniczego Nidokinga nie dawała mi spokoju. Wprawdzie tunel został zawalony i nie było szans, aby Pokemon znów pojawił się na terenie kopalni, jednak mnie zastanawiała inna kwestia. Kto i po co zrobił Nidokingowi to co zrobił. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że gdzieś, ktoś prowadził eksperymenty na Pokemonach, jednak, jako że nie było żadnych realnych dowodów na te działania (rejestr w PokeEncyklopedii i oświadczenie trójki początkujących trenerów to niestety zbyt mało) nikt się tym bardziej nie zainteresował. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że kiedyś dowiem się o co w tym wszystkim naprawdę chodziło i skąd Pokemon będący przedmiotem badań i eksperymentów znalazł się w jaskiniach obok Tarnobrzega. Na razie jednak czekała mnie i Maxa wędrówka do Lublina, gdzie zamierzałem zdobyć moją drugą odznakę.


	14. Problem z ewolucją

ODCINEK 14: PROBLEM Z EWOLUCJĄ.

Było ciepłe, słoneczne popołudnie. Wczoraj rano opuściliśmy Tarnobrzeg i postanowiliśmy skrócić sobie nieco trasę do Lublina wędrując, nie drogami głównymi i przez większe miasteczka, a przez pola i łąki, oraz niewielkie wioski. Wprawdzie w ten sposób mieliśmy mniejszą szansę na natrafienie na jakiś Punkt Medyczny na trasie, ale mieliśmy też nadzieję, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby, zresztą głównym powodem dla którego wybraliśmy mniej zaludnione tereny była chęć dotrenowania nowych Pokemonów, ale treningiem "klasycznym" , a nie poprzez walkę. Tak więc wczoraj przeszliśmy przez Sandomierz, a następnym większym miastem na naszej trasie będzie Kraśnik do którego chcieliśmy dotrzeć jutro wieczorem. Po drodze sporo jeszcze rozmawialiśmy o tajemniczym Nidokingu z kopalni tarnobrzeskich, jednak do żadnych sensownych wniosków nie udało się nam dojść. Wiadomo bowiem, że Pokemony dzielą się na 18 różnych typów, a każdy typ ma przewagę nad jakimś innym typem, ale również jest słabszy w starciu z jeszcze innym, przykładowo ogień pokonuje roślinę ale przegrywa z wodą, albo światło pokonuje ciemność, ale przegrywa z elektrycznością. Natomiast Nidoking przez nas spotkany był inny. Zwykle te Pokemony są mieszanką ziemi i trucizny, nigdy dotąd nie spotkano dzikiego Nidokinga, który ziałby ogniem. Wiedzieliśmy, że to ludzie musieli w jakiś sposób zmienić umiejętności tego Pokemona, jednak nie udało się nam dojść do żadnych sensownych wniosków kto i dlaczego mógłby to zrobić. Ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy nie wspominać więcej o tym wydarzeniu, chyba że gdzieś natrafimy na podobny przypadek.  
Teraz zatrzymaliśmy się na niewielkiej łące, aby trochę odpocząć oraz podtrenować Pokemony. Na szczęście zarówno Seedot Maxa jak i mój Whismur chętnie trenowały, bo szybko chciały stać się silne.  
- Dobrze Seedot, zrozumiałeś? Bulbasaur będzie w ciebie strzelał drobnymi Ostrymi Liśćmi, a ty staraj się ich uniknąć. Wiem, że możesz użyć Utwardzania, ale powinieneś też popracować nad swoją szybkością, gdyż jest ona równie ważna, co wytrzymałość. - Max instruował Pokemona co ma robić, a żołędziopodobny stworek starał się wykonywać polecenia. Musiałem przyznać, że mój towarzysz podróży na treningu też się znał. Ja zaś chciałem, aby Whismur był bardziej wytrzymały i w tym celu miał starać się powalić Charmandera, gdy ten nie będzie wykonywał żadnych ataków, a jedynie uniki. Mały Pokemon starał się jak mógł, jednak ognista jaszczurka była od niego sporo silniejsza i najczęściej unikała ataku, wtedy zwykle Whismur wściekle fuczał, ale szybko się uspokajał i kontynuował trening. Gdy nasze Pokemony staną się silniejsze chcieliśmy przeprowadzić mały pojedynek Seedota z Whismurem, jednak na razie nie miało to większego sensu, ze względu na dobrą defensywę "żołędzia" i słaby atak "różowej kulki".  
Po skończonym treningu chcieliśmy jeszcze nieco wypocząć, gdy zauważyliśmy chłopca, który szedł w naszym kierunku. Był niskiego wzrostu, miał krótkie czarne włosy i wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego. Przyglądaliśmy się ciekawie przybyszowi, Whismur fuknął groźnie, ale Charmander mruknął coś w stylu, żeby był cicho. Gdy chłopiec doszedł do nas zaczął nieśmiało:  
- Dzień dobry... Widziałem jak trenujecie Pokemony... Jesteście trenerami? - Max uśmiechnął się, zapewne mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób ośmieli chłopca. Faktycznie widać było, że przybysz jest bardzo zdenerwowany, poza tym wyglądał może na 10 lat, więc właściwie był jeszcze dzieckiem.  
- Tak jesteśmy trenerami, czy możemy ci jakoś pomóc? - zapytałem. Spojrzałem też w stronę z której chłopiec przyszedł. Wznosiło się tam kilka domków. No tak, zapewne była to kolejna mała wioska, jakich już kilka minęliśmy po drodze.  
- Bo widzicie, ja też mam Pokemona, ale... - tu nasz rozmówca bardzo się zmieszał i wypuścił coś z PokeBalla. Naszym oczom ukazała się mała niebieska kulka z łapkami, oczami, uszami i ogonem, który wydawał się być kulką większą od właściciela.  
"Azurill - wodna myszka. Ten Pokemon jest rzadko spotykany, bardzo przywiązuje się do swego opiekuna (jak zresztą wszystkie PokeDzieci). Ewoluuje w Marilla". No i dzięki PokeEncyklopedii dowiedziałem się już co za stworka mieliśmy przed sobą. Nasze Pokemony też z zainteresowaniem przyglądały się niebieskiemu stworkowi. Sam stworek zresztą również rozglądał się ciekawie i tylko jego trener nadal był zdenerwowany. Powiedziałem więc:  
- Ładnego masz Pokemona, ale nadal nie wiem jak możemy ci pomóc. Chcesz nas wyzwać na pojedynek? - niebieski Pokemon wykonał ruch jakby potakiwanie, a jego trener chyba wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę i powiedział:  
- Nazywam się Picio, a to jest mój Azurill. Widzicie, mam go już od dawna, dużo z nim trenuję, jednak w mojej wiosce nie ma prawie żadnych trenerów, z którymi mógłbym prowadzić walki... - krótka przerwa, ale po chwili chłopiec kontynuował - Za jakiś czas chciałbym wyruszyć w PokePodróż i zdobyć kilka odznak, ale mój Pokemon nadal jest nie dość silny na taką wędrówkę. Zarówno on jak i ja chcemy doprowadzić do ewolucji, dzięki której stałby się Marillem, a to na pewno ułatwiłoby nam start jako przyszli "zbieracze odznak". - tu Picio uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie - I dlatego chciałbym zmierzyć się z waszymi Pokemonami, ale jeśli jesteście silni, proszę potraktujcie nas ulgowo.  
"Jeśli jesteśmy silni" - jak dotąd chyba nigdy nie myślałem o sobie jak o silnym trenerze. Owszem wierzyłem w siebie i w moje Pokemony, ale żebym uważał się za silnego? Z drugiej strony ten dzieciak był młodszy ode mnie i jego przygoda z Pokemonami dopiero się zaczynała... Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie Max.  
- Ja nazywam się Max, a to jest Tori i jeśli dobrze rozumiem to chcesz poprzez kilka prawdziwych pojedynków podnieść umiejętności swojego Pokemona, aby ten ewoluował? - chłopiec kiwnął głową. Max spojrzał na mnie, a potem na Charmandera. Zrozumiałem, o co chodzi, mój pierwszy Pokemon był typem ognistym, przez co wodny Azurill miał nad nim przewagę. Tak, to był dobry pomysł, aby przeprowadzić taki pojedynek.  
- Dobrze więc Piciu, jako pierwszy pojedynek zawalczę ja z Charmanderem, zgadzasz się? - spytałem chłopca, ten wyraźnie się ucieszył, jego Azurill zresztą też  
- Postaramy ci się pomóc, nie obiecuję, że się uda, ale taki trening będzie dobry również dla nas. - powiedział Max i wyznaczył na łące pole walki. Seedot, Whismur i Bulbasaur odsunęły się na bok, zaś ja z Charmanderem ustawiliśmy się na przeciw Picia i jego Azurilla. Max dał ręką znak i ogłosił, że nasz pojedynek może się rozpocząć.  
- Azurill, atak Bąbelkami! - z niebieskiej kulki poleciały w stronę Charmandera wodne bąbelki, trzeba przyznać, że były na tyle szybkie, że mój Pokemon nie zdołał uniknąć wszystkich i kilka z nich go trafiło. Jednak jedyny efekt był taki, że jaszczurka cofnęła się o krok, po czym była gotowa do działania. Różnica poziomów była aż nadto wyraźna, ale trzeba było starać się walczyć, żeby przegrać.  
- Charmander twoja kolej, atak Żarem... W miarę słaby... - w stronę Azurilla poleciało kilka ogników, ten jednak zwinnie ich uniknął. Zaskoczyło mnie to nieco.  
"Wygląda na to, że niebieski stworek jest jednak całkiem silny, to dobrze." - pomyślałem, a tymczasem Azurill posłał kolejną serię bąbelków w stronę Charmandera i tym razem większa ich ilość trafiła mojego Pokemona. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że przecież atak Bąbelkami spowalnia przeciwnika, w takim razie będzie to jednak całkiem ciekawa walka. Spojrzałem na Maxa, ten uśmiechnął się tylko i skinął głową, zapewne doszedł do tego samego wniosku, co ja - Azurillowi do ewolucji brakuje naprawdę niewiele i całkiem możliwe, że wystarczy, aby pokonał mojego Charmandera i stanie się Marillem.  
- Dobrze więc, trzeba przejść do nieco poważniejszego ataku. Drapanie! - postanowiłem zaryzykować, skoro ataki przeciwnika obniżyły szybkość mojego Pokemona to...  
- Unik, a gdy będzie blisko, zrób Trzask. - Picio kierował Pokemonem jak prawdziwy trener, teraz nie było w nim widać żadnych oznak zdenerwowania, jedynie skupienie na walce. Azurill uniknął ataku, zresztą tego się spodziewałem, po czym uderzył Charmandera, wprawdzie niezbyt mocno, ale wystarczyło to, aby jaszczurka odskoczyła. Teraz oba Pokemony stały naprzeciw siebie, czekając na decyzję trenerów.  
- Wodna Broń, to może być szansa! - Picio pierwszy zadecydował co zrobić.  
- Unikaj i Drapanie! - jednak reakcja mojego Pokemona nie była dość szybka i woda wystrzelona przez Azurilla trafiła go prosto w brzuch. Strumień był na tyle silny, że jaszczurka musiała cofnąć się kilka kroków, zaczęła też tracić siły i to szybciej niż się spodziewałem, Jednak wodny atak szybko się skończył, a po Azurillu widać było, że jego wykonanie bardzo go osłabiło. Wprawdzie mój Pokemon też zaczął okazywać zmęczenie, ale wiedziałem, że jeszcze dłuższą chwilę może walczyć  
- Nie udało się... Dasz radę strzelać Bąbelkami i utrzymywać go na dystans? - widać było, że Picio zaczyna wątpić w zwycięstwo. Widocznie Wodna Broń była czymś w rodzaju ostatecznego ataku i po jej wykonaniu Azurill nie miał już sił na dalszą walkę. Właściwie nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Atak Wodną Bronią był typowym atakiem Pokemonów typu woda, ale maluch Picia był jeszcze dzieckiem i to w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa, przez co nie miał dostatecznie dużo sił, aby stosować ten atak w sposób normalny, czyli taki, aby nie obciążać swojego organizmu. Mimo wszystko trzeba przyznać, że to duży sukces, iż Azurillowi udało się opanować ten atak. Teraz jednak trzeba było coś powiedzieć jego trenerowi.  
- Picio, nie poddawaj się. Jeśli przestaniesz wierzyć w swojego Pokemona to jak chcesz wygrać? - powiedziałem. Mój przeciwnik spojrzał na mnie nieco zaskoczony, a ja kontynuowałem - Pamiętaj, że aby zostać prawdziwym trenerem musisz wierzyć, że nawet w beznadziejnych sytuacjach twoje Pokemony mogą osiągnąć coś, czego się po nich nie spodziewasz.  
Skończyłem tą krótką przemowę, po niej nastała cisza, Azurill stał zmęczony naprzeciwko mojego Charmandera. Picio zaś wyglądał jakby nad czymś się głęboko zastanawiał. Zarówno Max, jak i Pokemony znajdujące się poza polem walki patrzyli na mnie wyraźnie zadowoleni.  
- Dziękuję ci Tori. Azurill, Wodna Broń, jeszcze raz! - cisza została przerwana, mała niebieska kulka wystrzeliła strumień wody znacznie silniejszy od poprzedniego, trafił on w mojego Pokemona, który starał się wyrwać spod jego działania, ale nadal był spowolniony przez bąbelki, którymi wcześniej oberwał. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał ciągle napływającej wody i padł.  
- Koniec? - zapytał Max. I faktycznie, był to koniec walki, mój Pokemon miał dość i leżał sobie teraz, a większość wody przelatywała ponad nim i lądowała w trawie, a nawet dolatywała do skraju lasu znajdującego się spory kawałek od nas.  
- Azurill, wystarczy, udało się nam. - powiedział Picio podbiegając do swojego Pokemona. Max przyznał, że tym razem Charmander przegrał walkę. Niebieska kulka przestała strzelać strumieniami wody i wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną. Czekaliśmy chwilę w napięciu, jednak nic się nie stało, wodna myszka nie okazywała żadnych oznak ewolucyjnych.  
Nagle usłyszeliśmy złowrogie warknięcie, dobiegało od strony, w którą jeszcze chwilę temu leciały strumienie wody z Wodnej Broni Azurilla. Gdy spojrzeliśmy w tamtym kierunku zobaczyliśmy czworonożnego szarego Pokemona z ostrym rogiem na nosie i niezbyt zadowoloną miną. Wyglądało na to, że spał on sobie smacznie w miejscu gdzie kończyła się łąka, a zaczynał las i dopiero woda Azurilla go obudziła. Sprawdziłem w PokeEncyklopedii i dowiedziałem się, że:  
"Rhyhorn - ziemno-kamienny Pokemon. Ciężki, silny i niebezpieczny, jednak bez powodu nie atakuje. Ewoluuje w Rhydona." No tak, ale ten tutaj stwierdził zapewne, że to my go celowo zaatakowaliśmy. W każdym razie widać było, że podobny do nosorożca stwór szykuje się do ataku.  
- Max, twój Bulbasaur da radę przekonać tego Pokemona, żeby dał nam spokój? - zapytałem niepewnie. Trener spojrzał w kierunku zabudowań od strony których przyszedł Picio.  
- Nie damy rady tam dobiec, więc będzie musiał. - roślinny stworek stanął między nami, a Rhyhornem, był gotów do walki. Niestety były to jedyne siły, jakie mogliśmy wystawić do tej walki. Whismur i Seedot byli nadal zbyt słabi, aby coś zdziałać, zaś Charmander po przegranej walce wprawdzie doszedł do siebie na tyle, aby stać o własnych siłach, ale o pojedynkowaniu się nie mogło być mowy.  
- Bądź gotów, gdy tylko ruszy do ataku strzelaj w niego Ostrymi Liśćmi najsilniej jak potrafisz. - Max krótko poinstruował Poka co robić, tymczasem nasz przeciwnik skończył się namyślać i rozpoczął szarżować w naszym kierunku. Natychmiast w jego stronę poleciały liście, spowolniło go to trochę, jednak wciąż nacierał.  
- Silny jest, chyba mamy kłopoty. Bulbasaur Usypiający Proszek i ciągle strzelaj. - teraz oprócz liści w stronę Rhyhorna poleciała chmura proszku, jednak atak nie odniósł rezultatu, Pokemon przedarł się przez niego i już miał dobiec do Bulbasaura i boleśnie go uderzyć, gdy Azurill zabłysł. Było to tak nieoczekiwane, że nacierający Pokemon zatrzymał się i zaczął przyglądać. Tymczasem wodna myszka zaczęła rosnąc i wkrótce naszym oczom ukazał się Marill. Rhyhorn nieco zdezorientowany spoglądał to na jednego Pokemona to na drugiego.  
- Picio, proponuję wspólny atak. - szepnął Max. chłopiec kiwnął głową i po chwili w stronę szarego nosorożca wystrzelił strumień wody, oraz kolejna seria liści. Tego było za wiele i nasz przeciwnik ryknął wściekle, po czym rzucił się do ucieczki. Jako, że Picio nie miał jeszcze swoich PokeBalli, Max łapał tylko roślinne Poki, a ja stwierdziłem, że skoro nie walczę to i nie mam prawa łapać, pozwoliliśmy Pokemonowi umknąć do lasu. Dopiero teraz wszyscy przyjrzeliśmy się małej wodnej myszce, która wcale już taka mała nie była.  
- Gratulacje, udało ci się. - pierwszy odezwał się Max i podał Piciowi rękę, aby pogratulować ewolucji Pokemona.  
- Eeee.. Dziękuję, ale gdyby nie wasza pomoc to by do tego nie doszło. - powiedział nieśmiało chłopiec i zaczerwienił się.  
Później wszyscy razem udaliśmy się do widocznych w oddali zabudowań. Tak jak przypuszczałem była to kolejna wioska, jakich już kilka po drodze minęliśmy. Picio zaproponował, abyśmy u niego przenocowali i w dalszą drogę wyruszyli jutro rano. Zgodziliśmy się, szczególnie, że Charmander potrzebował sporo odpoczynku po pojedynku. Opowiedzieliśmy nasze dotychczasowe przygody, jednak Nidokinga z tarnobrzeskich kopalni przedstawiliśmy jako zwykłego Pokemona. Okazało się też, że Picio posiada sporą wiedzę zarówno o Pokemonach, jak i o sposobie ich łapania, trenowania oraz pielęgnacji. Widać było, że solidnie przygotowuje się do swojej PokePodróży i że kiedyś będzie on naprawdę dobrym Trenerem Pokemonów.


	15. Clair

ODCINEK 15: CLAIR.

W naszej wędrówce dotarliśmy do Kraśnika, stąd już bardzo niedaleko do Lublina i drugiej odznaki, gdybyśmy się przyłożyli to za dwa dni bylibyśmy na miejscu. Na razie jednak trzeba było zrobić kilkugodzinny odpoczynek w miasteczku, tak więc wędrowaliśmy spokojnie ulicami miasta i rozglądaliśmy się, może wypatrzymy cos ciekawego. Planowałem też odwiedzić miejscowy "fanowski" stadion, może udałoby się odbyć jakąś walkę, gdyż Whismur nadal potrzebuje solidnego treningu.  
Tak wędrując dotarliśmy na rynek miejski. Było tu sporo stoisk z różnymi rzeczami do kupienia, od pamiątek dla turystów, po różne przydatne trenerom przedmioty. Były też stoliki i krzesełka pod parasolkami, gdyby ktoś chciał coś zjeść. Naszą uwagę zwróciło jednak coś innego - kilka osób podziwiało wyczyny małego żołwiopodobnego Pokemona. Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej zobaczyliśmy, że to Squirtle kierowany przez swoją trenerkę robił różne sztuczki z wodą.  
- Dobrze, teraz żonglerka - powiedziała dziewczyna, która kierowała wyczynami Pokemona, po czym wyrzuciła w górę kilka piłek, a mały żółwik wystrzelił strumień wody i zaczął podrzucać piłeczki. Publiczności się to wyraźnie podobało, bili brawo i nawet do koszyczka stojącego obok Squirtla poleciało kilka monet. Ludzie oglądający przedstawienie wyglądali na miejscowych, no i nie przypominali trenerów, wynikało z tego, że zapewne trenerka i jej Pokemon pojawili się tu niedawno. Sama dziewczyna zaś była prawdopodobnie w moim wieku, nie była wysokiego wzrostu, miała ciemnobrązowe kręcone włosy do ramion, oraz brązowe oczy, no i trzeba było przyznać, że była ładna. Właśnie zaczęła kolejną sztuczkę, gdy Squirtle wytworzył obręcz z wody o średnicy około jednego metra dziewczyna przeskoczyła przez nią parę razy, ale o dziwo nie zamoczyła się ani odrobinę. Max sięgnął do swojego portfela i wyciągnąwszy kilka monet wrzucił je do koszyczka. Trenerka zaś oznajmiła, że do następnej sztuczki potrzebuje kogoś z publiczności. Trzeba przyznać, że Max dość nieszczęśliwie wybrał sobie moment na wrzucanie monet, bo tym samym zwrócił na siebie uwagę, a że i nie wrzucał samych drobniaków toteż...  
- Hej chłopcze, wyglądasz na odważnego, wiec może zgodzisz się asystować przy następnej sztuczce? - dziewczyna patrzyła wprost na Maxa, chłopak lekko się zaczerwienił, ale gdy publiczność zaczęła bić brawo, chcąc nie chcąc zgodził się do udziału w występie.  
- Brawa proszę państwa dla tego młodego i odważnego człowieka. - dołączyłem się do oklasków, a dziewczyna zwróciła się do Maxa - Tak więc jak masz na imię bohaterze? Ja jestem Clair.  
- Jestem Max i mam nadzieję, że nie czeka mnie nic strasznego. - dziewczyna się roześmiała, publiczność też. No tak, mój przyjaciel odzyskał śmiałość i odwagę, ciekaw tylko byłem co za sztuczka do wykonania go czeka.  
- Nie martw się, po prostu chcę udowodnić, że nie pomagam sobie w przedstawieniu żadnymi dziwnymi specyfikami czy urządzeniami i że to tylko dzięki zręczności i umiejętnościom mojego Pokemona nie zostałam przed chwilą zmoczona do suchej nitki. A teraz Squirtle zaczynaj, a Maxowi radzę stać prosto i się nie ruszać... Tak na wszelki wypadek. - na twarzy Clair pojawił się tajemniczy uśmiech, Max stanął prosto i czekał, zaś Squirtle wystrzelił z pyszczka strumienie wody, które szybko stworzyły kilka obręczy, a te zaczęły wirować wokół chłopaka. Trzeba było przyznać, że sztuczka ta robiła wrażenie, zapytałem się stojącego obok mnie mężczyzny w średnim wieku, kim jest ta trenerka.  
- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi - Pojawiła się tu chyba dwa dni temu i od rana do wieczora daje takie przedstawienia, ale to dobrze, zawsze coś nowego się w mieście dzieje.  
Podziękowałem za odpowiedź a tymczasem obręcze wokół Maxa rozprysły się we wszystkie strony, ale Max został całkowicie suchy. Publiczność znów biła brawo, kilka monet trafiło do koszyka, a Clair podziękowała Maxowi za pomoc i oznajmiła, że już jest wolny. Pogratulowałem Maxowi odwagi, on odpowiedział, żebym się z niego nie nabijał i że strasznie się stresował, ale widać było, że żartuje. Następnie postanowiliśmy pójść coś zjeść, a później odwiedzimy tutejszy stadion "fanowski", może rozegram kilka pojedynków.

Siedzieliśmy w restauracji kończąc obiad i rozmawialiśmy. Tak jakoś wyszło, że rozmowa zeszła na temat tej trenerki z rynku miasta - Clair. Wydawało się nam nieco dziwne, że tak młoda osoba wędruje od miasta do miasta i daje przedstawienia Pokemon, gdyż zwykle w tym wieku studiowało się w szkole, przygotowywano do PokePodróży, lub wędrowano i zdobywano odznaki. Tak w ogóle to trenerów można było podzielić na dwa "rodzaje". Trenerzy wędrujący i zbierający odznaki mają PokeEncyklopedie, oraz różnie zniżki w hotelach dla trenerów i darmowe noclegi w Punktach Medycznych. Poza tym są też trenerzy "zwykli", posiadający jedynie Kartę Trenerską, która upoważnia do posiadania i trenowania Pokemonów, bez niej posiadanie Pokemona jest nielegalne i karane. Ma to na celu głównie zredukować liczbę tych trenerów, którzy nie szanują, bądź gnębią Poki. Kartę Trenerską zdobywa się po ukończeniu Szkoły Pokemon wraz z pierwszym Pokemonem, lub od Lidera oficjalnego stadionu Ligi, gdy ten uzna, że dana osoba na trenera się nadaje. Karty takie mogą też zostać odebrane na czas krótszy lub dłuższy, ale tym to zajmują się Strażnicy Pokemon.  
Skończyliśmy posiłek, ale gdy doszło do płacenia Max zrobił niewyraźną minę.  
- A niech to, chyba zgubiłem portfel, Tori mógłbyś za mnie zapłacić? Oddam ci oczywiście całą sumę. - chłopak był naprawdę zmieszany i widać było że jest mu strasznie głupio z wynikłej sytuacji.  
- Jasne, nie przejmuj się, takie rzeczy się zdarzają. - zapłaciłem cała sumę i jeszcze zapytałem - Dużo straciłeś pieniędzy?  
- Na szczęście nie - Maxowi już się humor poprawił - Mam w zwyczaju wybierać z konta tylko małe sumy.  
No tak, Max był rozsądnym człowiekiem, który wiedział, że nadmierna ilość gotówki przy sobie dobrym pomysłem nie jest. Szczególnie jak wędruje się tak jak my. Tak w ogóle to system finansowy wśród wędrownych trenerów opiera się na zasadzie konta w banku, z którego dzięki Karcie Trenerskiej, PokeEncyklopedii, bądź też zwykłej Karcie Bankowej można wybrać dowolną sumę pieniędzy. W moim wypadku dostałem konto mojego ojca, na którym znajdowała się dość spora ilość pieniędzy, zaś na konto Maxa co jakiś czas nowe kwoty wpłacał Pan Florek - jego ojciec a zarazem Lider z Rzeszowa. Tak więc wyglądało na to, że przed wyruszeniem w dalszą drogę trzeba będzie odwiedzić jeszcze Centrum Medyczne, bo tam najczęściej można było znaleźć automaty do wypłacania pieniędzy. Dopytawszy się którędy do najbliższego Punktu Medycznego udaliśmy się tam.  
Idąc ulicą dostrzegliśmy w niedalekiej odległości Clair. Cóż pewnie dziewczyna zrobiła sobie przerwę, ale gdy dostrzegliśmy trzech niezbyt miło wyglądających typów idących za nią nieco się zaniepokoiliśmy. Dziewczyna skręciła w jedną z uliczek, a śledzący ją osobnicy poszli za nią. Spojrzałem na Maxa:  
- Myślisz, że też powinniśmy tam pójść?  
Max pomyślał chwilkę, po czym odparł:  
- Można sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Jako że Charmander cały czas wędrował z nami toteż teraz też pokiwał łebkiem. No tak, rola trenera polegała nie tylko na trenowaniu Pokemonów, ale też pomaganiu innym, gdy byli w potrzebie. Ostrożnie więc skręciliśmy w uliczkę w której chwilę wcześniej zniknęła Clair. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszeliśmy:  
- Dobra mała, dość tej zabawy. Oddawaj pieniądze.  
No ktoś tu był po prostu bezczelny, napad na kogoś kto ciężko pracuje na zarobione pieniądze. Nie namyślając się poszliśmy w kierunku głosu. Idąc usłyszeliśmy jeszcze:  
- Squirtle, Wodna Broń. - odgłos bulgotania i uderzenie. A potem dźwięk, jaki wydają Pokemony wychodzące z PokeBalli. Uliczką doszliśmy na niewielki placyk, teraz zupełnie pusty. Jedynie Clair i jej Squirtle stali naprzeciwko trzech mężczyzn w wieku około 30 lat, każdy z nich wypuścił właśnie Pokemona. Był to: Venomoth, Graveler i Golduck.  
- Hej, nie sądzicie, że trzech na jedną to trochę nieuczciwie?! - krzyknął Max. Napastnicy spojrzeli na nas, jeden powiedział:  
- Nie mieszajcie się, to nie wasza sprawa. - Max w odpowiedzi wypuścił z PokeBalla Bulbasaura, ale gdy spojrzałem na Clair, zauważyłem, że coś tu jest nie tak. Zamiast strachu przed napadem na jej twarzy widać było pewność siebie i dziwną zawziętość.  
- Dobra chłopaki, skoro chcecie pomóc to do dzieła. Brać za cel typy, nad którymi macie przewagę i kończmy to szybko. - dziewczyna była zdecydowana. Może po prostu stoczyła wiele walk, a może...  
- Bulbasaur, Ostre Liście w Golducka. - Max ruszył do ataku, cóż trzeba było pomóc, szczególnie, ze Squirtle Clair właśnie uderzył Gravelera potężną Wodną Bronią.  
- Charmander, Ognisty Strumień w Venomotha.  
Ale przeciwnicy nie zamierzali tak łatwo dać się pokonać. Golduck strzelił swoją Wodną Bronią, która zneutralizowała ogień Charmandera a na dodatek raniła mojego Pokemona, ale przez to Ostre Liście Bulbasaura trafiły go dość mocno.  
- Proponuję atak drużynowy, na trzy, zgoda? - Clair zupełnie nie wyglądała jak ofiara napadu której chcemy pomóc, raczej jak przywódca, a my to jej "żołnierze". No cóż, żeby dowiedzieć się o co tu naprawdę chodziło trzeba było najpierw wygrać pojedynek.  
- Charmander, Ognisty Strumień, czekaj na znak. - atak drużynowy, mimo wszystko to mogło być ciekawe.  
- Bulbasaur, przygotuj Ostre Liście i czekaj... - Max był całkowicie skupiony na pojedynku.  
- Squirtle Wodna Broń... Raz. - Clair rozpoczęła odliczanie, ale przeciwnicy nie zamierzali czekać na nasz atak. Graveler zaraz miał wykonać Błotny Atak, a Venomoth szykował jakiś proszek.  
- Dwa... TERAZ! - te dwa słowa Clair wypowiedziała niemal jednocześnie, Pokemony czekały nie tyle na "trzy" co na sygnał i teraz w stronę przeciwników pomknęły liście, ogień i woda. Trzeba przyznać, że całkiem nieźle nam to wyszło. Graveler chciał skontrować wodę błotem, ale nic mu z tego nie wyszło, Venomoth próbował uniku, ale ogień i tak go trafił, podobnie było z Golduckiem. Przeciwnicy zostali pokonani.  
- Grrr... Nie sądziłem, że masz pomocników. Wredna, mała... - ten który wyglądał na szefa napastników był wyraźnie niezadowolony, ale pogodził się z porażką. Zawrócił swojego Pokemona, pozostali zrobili to samo i odeszli. Patrzyliśmy, aż znikną w uliczce, potem Clair się odezwała:  
- Dziękuję wam za pomoc. Sama nie dałabym rady ich pokonać. - stojący obok niej Squirtle pokręcił łebkiem i zdawał się mówić "Jak zwykle to samo..."  
- Nie masz za co dziękować. Taka jest rola trenerów - odpowiedział Max. Zamierzał jeszcze coś dodać, ale mu przerwałem.  
- Clair, jesteś pewna, że nie ma nic, co powinnaś nam wyjaśnić? - spojrzałem badawczo na dziewczynę. Miałem pewne podejrzenie, było dziwne, ale lepiej się było upewnić.  
- Wyjaśnić? No cóż, ta trójka szła za mną i chciała zabrać mi pieniądze które z takim trudem... - dalszą część odpowiedzi zagłuszyło potężne westchnięcie Squirtla, zresztą po mojej minie widać było, że jakoś nie przekonuje mnie ta wersja wydarzeń. Max spoglądał to na mnie, to na Clair i chyba nagle zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi. Dziewczyna zresztą też zrozumiała i sięgnąwszy do kieszeni rzuciła coś Maxowi, a ten odruchowo złapał ową rzecz. Gdy się jej przyjrzał okazało się, że to jego portfel. Tak jak się spodziewałem, gdy na rynku Squirtle wykonywał sztuczkę z Maxem, Clair, lub jej Pokemon w jakiś szybki i sprytny sposób ukradł pieniądze chłopaka. Zapewne ta trójka, co napadła dziewczynę również chciała odzyskać pieniądze.  
- Cóż, dość ciekawy sposób zarabiania... - powiedziałem bardziej do siebie niż do innych, ale wystarczyło do sprowokowania dziewczyny.  
- Co ty tam wiesz. Każdy radzi sobie jak umie. Zresztą wy i tak jesteście trenerami, i praktycznie po całym kraju możecie sobie wędrować za darmochę, wszystko wam dają, a jak nakopiecie jakiemuś Liderowi to nawet sławę zyskujecie... - w miarę jak mówiła złość przechodziła jej w rozżalenie. Wygląda na to, że ta dziewczyna lekkiego życia nie miała.  
- Cóż... Nie pochwalam twoich działań, no i nie wiem co cię powstrzymuje przed wędrowaniem jako trener. Przecież na tych przedstawieniach też zarabiasz, wprawdzie niedużo, ale zawsze.  
W odpowiedzi Clair wydała odgłos podobny do prychnięcia, po czym dodała:  
- Jest tylko jeden drobny kłopocik. Nie mam Karty Trenerskiej, a bez tego nawet do Punktu Medycznego trudno oddać Pokemona.  
Po tych słowach nastąpiła cisza. Po dłuższej chwili przerwał ją Max.  
- Liderzy mogą przyznać Karty Trenerskie. Może...  
- O nie, dziękuję bardzo. Łaski to ja nie potrzebuję. - dziewczyna nie dała skończyć Maxowi. Widziałem, że chłopak chciał zaproponować pomoc Pana Florka - Lidera z Rzeszowa a zarazem ojca Maxa.  
- A co teraz planujesz robić? - zapytałem.  
- Cóż, dziewczyna musi umieć sobie radzić w życiu... Niestety w tym mieście jestem "spalona" więc nie pozostaje nic innego jak udać się gdzie indziej. Na szczęście mam dość pieniędzy, żeby złapać autobus do jakiegoś większego miasta. Bywajcie, mam nadzieję, że będziecie dyskretni i pozwolicie mi w spokoju pracować. - odpowiedź Clair była prosta i jasna. Chciałem zaproponować, czy nie zechciałaby towarzyszyć nam w dalszej podróży, ale wiedziałem, że odmówi. Dziewczyna zaś wyciągnęła PokeBalla, jej Squirtle stanął na baczność, wykonał coś na kształt salutu po czym zniknął w małej piłce.  
- Tak więc... Powodzenia i uważaj na siebie. - nie bardzo wiedziałem co powiedzieć, Max też nie wiedział. Sytuacja była dość niezręczna, gdyż pierwszy raz mieliśmy do czynienia z kimś kto wiedzie nie do końca uczciwe życie, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że po prostu inaczej nie potrafi. Clair uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie, po czym zniknęła w najbliższej uliczce.  
Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, wreszcie ciszę przerwał Max:  
- Dziwna osoba. Myślisz, że jeszcze kiedyś ją spotkamy?  
- Nie wiem czemu, ale jestem tego pewny. - odparłem. Spojrzałem na nasze Pokemony, w walce wprawdzie prawie nie ucierpiały, ale wykonując najsilniejsze znane im ataki na pewno się zmęczyły, więc postanowiliśmy zostać w Kraśniku na noc, a w dalszą drogę wyruszyć dopiero jutro rano. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie to za trzy dni dotrzemy do Lublina. Przez drogę muszę jeszcze sporo potrenować, a także postarać się złapać trzeciego Pokemona.


	16. Na ratunek Breloomom!

ODCINEK 16: NA RATUNEK BRELOOMOM!

Dwa dni temu opuściliśmy Kraśnik i według planu jutro powinniśmy dotrzeć do Lublina, oraz drugiej odznaki. Jako że moja drużyna Pokemon za liczna nie była, toteż większość czasu spędzonego na odpoczynkach w podróży poświęcałem na trening Whismura, gdyż był dużo słabszy od Charmandera. Wiedziałem, że mały różowy Pokemon silny nie jest i dlatego lepiej wytrenować u niego szybkość, aby nadążał z unikami i potrafił może niezbyt silnie, ale za to szybko uderzać przeciwnika. Jakieś pół godziny temu skończyliśmy południowy odpoczynek połączony z czymś, co teoretycznie zwie się obiad, a praktycznie było to zjedzenie kilku kanapek i garści jagód w charakterze deseru, no ale przecież trener Pokemon nie może narzekać, prawda? Wędrowaliśmy więc drogą, wokół rozciągał się wspaniały krajobraz zielonych pól i lasów, niebo było bezchmurne, co jakiś czas przeleciał nad nami, bądź przebiegł koło nas jakiś Pokemon, słowem żyć i nie umierać, jednak ta sielanka miała się właśnie zakończyć...  
- Grrra... - idący na przedzie Charmander zamruczał parę razy i zaczął intensywnie węszyć. Spojrzałem na mojego Pokemona, a potem na Maxa. Chłopak pokręcił głową, też nie wiedział co mała jaszczurka mogła wytropić.  
- Charmander, co się stało? Co znalazłeś? - zapytałem. W odpowiedzi Pokemon zboczył ze ścieżki i ruszył w pobliską kępę krzaków, mrucząc i machając łapką na znak, żebyśmy poszli za nim. Udaliśmy się więc we wskazanym kierunku. Niełatwo było iść przez gąszcz, szczególnie, że po kilkunastu metrach krzaki z około metrowych "urosły" do wysokości półtora metra, a wkrótce stały się wyższe od nas. Charmander miał jeszcze trudniej od nas, gdyż musiał uważać, aby przypadkiem ogonem nie podpalić jakiejś suchej gałęzi. W końcu nasz "przewodnik" zatrzymał się, rozejrzeliśmy się uważnie, ale miejsce, w którym byliśmy niczym nie różniło się od reszty krzaków przez które przedzieraliśmy się przez ostatnie kilka minut. Jednak dało się wyczuć że coś tu jest, a dokładnie silny zapach kwiatów, których jakoś nie dało się nigdzie dostrzec. Jak się nad tym zacząłem zastanawiać to ów dziwny zapach dawało się wyczuć niemal od chwili, w której zapuściliśmy się w gąszcz. Zapach ten z czasem się nasilał a teraz był bardzo intensywny. Nie było też wątpliwości, że to właśnie ten zapach wyczuł Charmander. Spojrzałem na Maxa i zobaczyłem, że chłopak pochyla się nad czymś, gdy przyjrzałem się uważniej zobaczyłem żółto-zielone plamy na trawie, to właśnie one tak pachniały.  
- Krew roślinnego Pokemona... - mruknął Max i zaczął uważnie obserwować najbliższe zarośla. Ja zaś pomyślałem, jak to jest, że krew może pachnieć, ale szybko stwierdziłem, że zastanawiać się nad tym można później, teraz trzeba przeszukać okolicę, bo jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że gdzieś w pobliżu jest ranny Pokemon. Gdy przeszedłem kilka kroków zauważyłem coś co przypominało kapelusz sporego grzyba, który w kilku miejscach był jakby nadgryziony i z tych miejsc skapywała żółto-zielona maź. Pociągnąwszy nosem zrozumiałem, że to z tej mazi pochodzi "kwiatowy" zapach, a gdy dokładniej przyjrzałem się grzybowi, nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości. Przede mną leżał poważnie ranny Pokemon, wyglądał prawie jak przerośnięty grzyb, tyle tylko, że miał ogon z czymś jakby owocami na czubku. Był żółto-zielonej barwy, no i był mocno pogryziony, zapewne przez innego Pokemona.  
- A niech mnie... - Max zauważył rannego Pokemona i po pierwszym zdziwieniu połączonym z przerażeniem zaczął szybko oceniać jak poważne są rany stworka. Mnie zaś przyszło do głowy, że ten kto tak urządził Pokemona może być gdzieś w pobliżu, a jeśli tak to lepiej będzie stąd szybko zmykać. Podzieliwszy się obawami z moim towarzyszem podróży usłyszałem:  
- Tak, lepiej będzie tu długo nie zostawać, ale ten Breloom potrzebuje szybkiej pomocy medycznej, bo inaczej długo nie pożyje.  
- Niedobrze - powiedziałem i zacząłem intensywnie myśleć co robić. Ostatni Punkt Medyczny minęliśmy rankiem, właściwie to spędziliśmy w nim ostatnią noc, oznaczało to, że do następnego nie może być daleko, ale przecież nie można nieść rannego Pokemona nie wiadomo ile. Gdyby stworek był mniejszy można by zrobić prowizoryczne nosze z plecaków mojego i Maxa, ale ranny Pokemon miał około metra wzrostu... I nagle znalazłem rozwiązanie tak oczywiste, że aż głupio mi było, że od razu na nie, nie wpadłem. Sięgnąwszy do paska, odczepiłem jeden z PokeBalli, a gdy Max spojrzał na mnie wyjaśniłem:  
- W jego stanie nieść go nie damy rady, a jak będzie w PokeBallu to na pewno będzie mu wygodnie, a i my szybko dotrzemy z nim gdzie trzeba. - w odpowiedzi chłopak kiwnął głową, zapewne sam się zastanawiał czemu na to nie wpadł, no tak zawsze najtrudniej wpaść na najprostsze rozwiązania. Rzuciłem więc piłką w Brelooma, a ranny Pokemon niemal natychmiast zniknął w środku. Podniosłem PokeBall i ostrożnie umieściłem w plecaku, po czym rzekłem:  
- Teraz szybko to Punktu Medycznego - mówiąc to spojrzałem na Charmandera, teraz liczyła się szybkość, a niestety ognista jaszczurka spowalniałaby nas znacznie, rozwiązanie problemu było tylko jedno. Pokemon kiwnął łebkiem, wiedział podobnie jak ja, że wcześniej czy później sytuacja zmusi go do pobytu w PokeBallu, przynajmniej przez krótki czas. Sięgnąłem więc po drugą piłkę, która tym razem została rzucona w stronę jaszczurki i niemal natychmiast zamknęła ją w środku. Podobnie jak poprzedni tak i ten PokeBall wylądował w plecaku, teraz szybko wraz z Maxem przedarliśmy się przez zarośla na powrót na drogę którą wędrowaliśmy i szybkim marszem ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Wiedzieliśmy, że bieg jest niewskazany, gdyż nie wiadomo jak daleko jest do Centrum Medycznego, a biegnąc szybciej byśmy się zmęczyli.  
Na szczęście już po dziesięciu minutach dostrzegliśmy jakieś zabudowania. Dotarliśmy do niewielkiej wioski, w której na nasze szczęście znalazł się też Punkt Medyczny. Szybko wpadliśmy do środka, a gdy pielęgniarka powitała nas pytającym wzrokiem wyjaśniłem:  
- Znaleźliśmy Pokemona, jest ciężko ranny i trzeba mu jak najszybciej pomóc. - po czym wypuściłem Breeloma z PokeBalla. Pielęgniarce wystarczył rzut oka na stwierdzenie, że stan Pokemona jest bardzo poważny, natychmiast wezwała lekarza, a ten obejrzawszy rannego rzekł do nas:  
- Dobrze się spisaliście, jeszcze kilka godzin i ten maluch wykrwawiłby się na śmierć, jakiś dziki Pokemon poważnie go poturbował. Zabieram go na salę operacyjną za jakieś dwie godziny, będzie wszystko jasne. - widząc nasze pytające spojrzenia lekarz dodał jeszcze - Mogę wam powiedzieć tylko tyle, że przeżyje, ale w jakim będzie stanie... Teraz trudno mi to określić. - po czym wraz z Pokemonem zniknął za drzwiami z napisem "Sala Operacyjna". Cóż, nie pozostało nam nic innego niż czekanie. Wypuściłem Charmandera z PokeBalla, jaszczurka bardzo się z tego ucieszyła. Sięgnąłem też po PokeEncyklopedię co by się czegoś dowiedzieć o Pokemonie którego staraliśmy się uratować. Max określił go, jako Brelooma, i faktycznie miał rację. Dowiedziałem się, że "jest to typ roślinno-walczący, wyewoluował z Shroomisha, jest silny, zwinny i trudny do pokonania." Tak, ale my spotkaliśmy go prawie zagryzionego, zacząłem się zastanawiać, jaki Pokemon mógł zadać tak poważne rany. Niestety nie było możliwości ustalenia, kim był napastnik, gdyż Pokemonów które potrafią gryźć jest bardzo dużo.

Gdy minęły dwie godziny operacja została zakończona, drzwi się otworzyły i naszym oczom ukazał się zadowolony lekarz.  
- Sytuacja pod kontrolą, Breloom wydobrzeje. Opatrzyliśmy mu rany i za kilka dni powinien całkowicie dojść do siebie.  
- Kilka dni... - zacząłem się zastanawiać co robić. Właściwie mogliśmy poprosić, aby Breloom został wypuszczony na wolność, gdy tylko całkowicie wydobrzeje, a my spokojnie mogliśmy udać się w dalszą drogę. Spytałem Maxa, co myśli o tym pomyśle.  
- Można tak zrobić, ale czy nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy się rozejrzeć za Pokemonem który tak urządził tego Brelooma? - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi - Bo co z tego, że tym razem będzie on wyleczony, skoro kiedyś znów może spotkać tego, kto go tak urządził i wtedy może się do dla niego skończyć tragicznie.  
Pomyślawszy nad tym przyznałem Maxowi rację. Na wszelki wypadek zapytaliśmy lekarza, czy często trafiają do niego przypadki pogryzień podobne do dzisiejszego. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że nie i właściwie mało kiedy komuś udaje się znaleźć rannego dzikiego Pokemona i sprowadzić go do Punktu Medycznego. W sumie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, gdyż dzikie Poki zwykle przebywają w miejscach rzadko uczęszczanych przez człowieka i jak taki Pokemon zostanie zaatakowany to ma małe szanse na znalezienie przez trenera. "Nasz" Breloom miał to szczęście, że Charmander go wytropił, gdyż my zapewne nawet nie zauważylibyśmy kwiatowego zapachu wydzielanego przez krew rannego Pokemona. Zdecydowaliśmy się rozejrzeć po okolicy, a wieczorem wrócić do Punktu Medycznego i tam przenocować. Jeśli nic nie znajdziemy to jutro wyruszymy w dalszą drogę. Na odchodnym lekarz powiadomił nas jeszcze, że Breloomy żyją zwykle w stadach, więc może znajdziemy towarzyszy rannego stworka, którego uratowaliśmy.

Wróciwszy do miejsca, gdzie znaleźliśmy rannego Pokemona, postanowiliśmy poszukać jakiś śladów w pobliżu, ale poza resztkami krwi, która już prawie całkiem wsiąkła w glebę nic nie znaleźliśmy. Zapuściliśmy się więc bardziej w gąszcz, Max wypuścił z PokeBalla Bulbasaura, który bez większych trudności odgarniał gałęzie i tarasował drogę, którą szliśmy. W końcu wyszliśmy z zarośli na coś w rodzaju polany. Przed nami znajdował się las.  
- I co teraz? Chyba nie będziemy się włóczyć po lesie. Jeśli Pokemon-napastnik ma gdzieś tam legowisko to nie znajdziemy go choćbyśmy nie wiem jak długo szukali. - zaczynałem mieć wątpliwości, czy cała ta wyprawa poszukiwawcza miała jakiś sens, gdyż nic nie wskazywało na to, abyśmy mieli cokolwiek znaleźć.  
- Tak, ale nie sądzę, aby nasze poszukiwania były zupełnie bezowocne. - to mówiąc Max wskazał w stronę, z której przyglądało się nam kilka Breloomów. Pokemony jakby się naradzały, a po chwili największy z nich ruszył ostrożnie w naszym kierunku. Charmander z Bulbasaurem przyglądali się mu ciekawie, a ja z Maxem zastanawialiśmy się, czy to było stado, do którego należał znaleziony przez nas Breloom. Wkrótce Pokemon, który był chyba przywódcą zatrzymał się w odległości kilku metrów od nas i zaczął wydawać mrucząco-warczące dźwięki, jakby się o coś pytał. Ostrożnie wydobyłem PokeEncyklopedię i już po chwili wiedziałem o co chodzi.  
- To jest przewodnik stada Breloomów, pyta się nas czego szukamy i czy przypadkiem nie spotkaliśmy lub nie złapaliśmy gdzieś w pobliżu jednego z jego kompanów. - wyjaśniłem Maxowi, gdyż wyglądało na to, że nasze Pokemony z większym bądź mniejszym trudem, ale rozumieją o czym mówi nasz rozmówca. Tymczasem Breloom widząc, że zrozumieliśmy o co mu chodzi, czekał na odpowiedź.  
- Więc tak, znaleźliśmy twojego towarzysza... - zacząłem wyjaśniać - Niestety był poważnie ranny i obecnie znajduje się w Centrum Medycznym niedaleko stąd.  
Przewodnik stada skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, gdy usłyszał, że jego towarzysz został ranny warknął gniewnie.  
- Nie zamierzam zatrzymywać twojego kolegi jako swojego Pokemona, chciałem mu tylko pomóc, a gdy wydobrzeje sam do was wróci. - powiedziałem to, aby uspokoić Pokemona, który stał przede mną. Tymczasem przewodnik stada wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, w końcu znów zaczął mruczeć i warczeć, a ja na bieżąco czytałem z translatora w PokeEncyklopedii o co chodzi:  
- "Wyglądacie na uczciwych trenerów, wygląd waszych towarzyszy o tym świadczy" - tu Breloom wskazał na nasze Pokemony, te na potwierdzenie kiwnęły głowami, a ja czytałem dalej - "Mamy do was prośbę. Ostatnio przywędrowało tu kilka agresywnych stworzeń. Czy możecie je przegonić, abyśmy znów mogli spokojnie żyć w naszym lesie?" - to było wszystko. Przeczytawszy tłumaczenie byłem lekko zdziwiony, jakoś nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że dzikie Pokemony mogą prosić o pomoc zwykłych trenerów. Strażnicy Pokemon czy ktoś taki to rozumiem, ale zwykli trenerzy?  
- Postaramy się wam pomóc, ale nie bardzo wiem w jaki sposób. Czy jesteś w stanie określić, gdzie możemy spotkać te stworzenia? - Max znowu konkretnie podszedł do sprawy i chyba nawet nie dziwiła go cała ta sytuacja. W odpowiedzi przywódca stada dał znak, żeby iść za nim i ruszył w las, a po chwili dołączyła do niego reszta stada.  
Przeszliśmy tak kilka minut, w końcu nasz dziwny pochód się zatrzymał. Breloomy wyglądały na zaniepokojone, przywódca stada powiadomił nas tylko, że jak udamy się dalej czymś w rodzaju ścieżki (właściwie była to zwykła ścieżka, tyle tylko, że używana wyłącznie przez Pokemony, więc miejscami trudna do rozróżnienia od otaczającego nas runa leśnego), to powinniśmy spotkać stworzenia, które atakują leśne Pokemony. Spojrzałem na Maxa, ten w odpowiedzi ruszył przed siebie, poszedłem za nim. Wkrótce stado Breloomów zniknęło za drzewami, a my zaczęliśmy się uważnie rozglądać po okolicy. Idąc miałem nadzieje, że Pokemony które napotkam nie będą zbyt trudnymi przeciwnikami i w razie walki damy im radę.  
Szliśmy tak kilka minut uważnie obserwując wszystko wokół i nagle krzaki na prawo od nas zaszeleściły, a po chwili wyskoczył stamtąd Pokemon o dość dziwnym wyglądzie. Żółty tułów, tego samego koloru łapy, oraz duża czarna głowa, a raczej paszcza pełna ostrych zębów. Nie było czasu sprawdzać co to za jeden w PokeEncyklopedii, Max wydał komendę i Bulbasaur wypuścił w stronę napastnika Ostre Liście, jednak Pokemon zręcznie uniknął ataku, a na dodatek z lewej strony wyskoczył na nas drugi stwór bardzo podobny do pierwszego.  
- Charmander Żarem w niego, tylko ostrożnie. - będąc w lesie nie mogłem ryzykować, że Ognistym Strumieniem jaszczurka przypadkiem coś podpali, na szczęście Żar był wystarczająco skuteczny, żeby drugi napastnik zatrzymał się na chwilę. W tym czasie ten, który atakował Bulbasaura był już tylko parę metrów od niego, a otworzywszy pokaźną paszczę bez wątpienia zamierzał go boleśnie ugryźć.  
- Usypiający Proszek! - zakrzyknął Max i jego Pokemon błyskawicznie posłał w stronę napastnika chmurę proszku. Przy otwartej paszczy przeciwnika atak ten stał się bardzo skuteczny i już po chwili pierwszy napastnik spał sobie smacznie, drugi tymczasem przyglądał się badawczo Charmanderowi, a ja korzystając z chwili przerwy sprawdziłem w PokeEncyklopedii z czym walczymy. "Mawile - stalowy Pokemon. Jego szczęki są tak silne, że potrafią przegryźć najtwardsze substancje. Zaleca się ostrożność przy spotkaniu". - Więc to dlatego boi się ognia, typ stalowy. - uśmiechnąłem się i wiedziałem, że teraz będe dużo łatwiej.  
- Charmander, nie można ryzykować, że coś podpalisz, ale chyba wiesz co można zrobić, aby mieć pewność, że przeciwnik nie uniknie twojego ataku. - w odpowiedzi jaszczurka tylko kiwnęła łebkiem, a następnie wypuściła z pyszczka sporą ilość dymu, która skutecznie zasłoniła widok przeciwnika. Po chwili w ślad dymu została wypuszczony niewielki ogniowy strumień, a Mawile nie widząc skąd nadchodzi atak został nim poważnie poraniony.  
Nagle krzaki przed nami zaszeleściły i wyszedł z nich trzeci Pokemon, wyższy od dwóch poprzednich. Spojrzał najpierw na swoich towarzyszy, jeden właśnie powoli się budził, a drugi, ledwo stał na nogach i widać było, że ma dość. Następnie jego wzrok spoczął na nas, na naszych Pokemonach, oraz na stadzie Breloomów, które nawet nie wiem kiedy znalazło się wśród drzew kilkanaście metrów za nami. Wreszcie Mawile wydał z siebie warknięcie, po którym jego dwaj towarzysze z trudem pozbierali się z ziemi i ruszyli za nim w stronę lasu. Sięgnąwszy po PokeEncyklopedię dowiedziałem się, że owo warknięcie oznaczało coś w stylu "Wynosimy się stąd". Popatrzyliśmy jeszcze chwilę za oddalającymi się Mawilami, po czym wraz ze stadem Breloomów udaliśmy się w stronę Punktu Medycznego.

Noc spędziłem z Maxem w Punkcie Medycznym, zaś Breloomy nieopodal zabudowań. Stado wolało nie podchodzić za blisko, z obawy przed złapaniem przez jakiegoś trenera. Następnego dnia lekarz dowiedziawszy się, że na rannego Pokemona czekają w pobliżu towarzysze, po dokładnych badaniach stwierdzi, że "pacjent" może wrócić do swoich. Otrzymałem więc PokeBalla z Breloomem i pożegnawszy się z lekarzem udaliśmy się z Maxem do oczekującej na nas gromadki Pokemonów. Tam wypuściłem Brelooma i stwierdziłem, że wygląda całkiem dobrze. Wprawdzie ślady po ugryzieniach były jeszcze widoczne, ale na pewno po kilku dniach znikną całkowicie. Przewodnik stada ucieszył się widząc, że jego towarzyszowi nic nie jest, jednak Breloom, którego uratowaliśmy był dziwnie poważny. Gdy dowiedział się dokładnie, jak to ja i Max go uratowaliśmy, a potem przegoniliśmy Mawile zdecydował, że w dowód wdzięczności musi opuścić swoje stado i zostać moim Pokemonem. Zdziwiło mnie to bardzo, ale przewodnik stada chyba rozumiał, o co jego towarzyszowi chodziło, gdyż zgodził się z nim. Następnie Breloom pożegnał się ze wszystkimi Pokemonami-towarzyszami i zwróciwszy się do mnie, wskazał na PokeBall z którego go wypuściłem, a który wciąż trzymałem w ręce. Wiedząc, że nie zmuszę Pokemona do zmiany decyzji rzuciłem piłką w jego kierunku. Breloom zniknął w jej wnętrzu i tym samym został oficjalnie moim Pokemonem. Następnie pożegnaliśmy przewodnika stada, któremu obiecałem, że dobrze będę się opiekował jego towarzyszem, oraz pozostałe Breloomy i udaliśmy się w dalszą podróż. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie to wieczorem powinniśmy dotrzeć wreszcie do Lublina, oraz do drugiej odznaki, na której zdobycie byłem już przygotowany.


	17. Dyplom Liderski

ODCINEK 17: DYPLOM LIDERSKI.

Był późny wieczór, gdy dotarliśmy do Lublina. Miasto to było duże, zapewne większe od Rzeszowa, toteż bez trudu znaleźliśmy jakieś miejsce, w którym można było spędzić noc. Dzisiejszy dzień poza wędrowaniem spędziłem na poznawaniu mojego nowego towarzysza podróży - Brelooma. Poznawszy jego ataki i umiejętności okazało się, że Pokemon mimo, że nie był przez nikogo trenowany, jest całkiem dobry. Pozostałości ugryzień po Mawilach był jeszcze widoczne, ale nie przeszkadzały Pokemonowi. Zdecydowałem, że jeden dzień poświęcimy w Lublinie na zwiedzanie, przez ten czas Breloom powinien całkiem wydobrzeć i dopiero drugiego dnia pobytu w Lublinie spróbuję zdobyć moją drugą odznakę. Teraz zaś należało udać się na spoczynek. Nie wiedzieliśmy nawet jak duże niespodzianki przyniesie następny dzień.

Ranek okazał się ciepły i słoneczny, więc zgodnie z planem ruszyliśmy zwiedzać miasto. Charmander jak zwykle wędrował obok mnie i nawet nie robił większego wrażenia na przechodniach, gdyż sporo mijanych trenerów również pozwalało swoim Pokemonom wędrować "luzem". W Lublinie znajduje się jedna z bardziej znanych i szanowanych uczelni Pokemon w kraju znana powszechnie jako PUL, czyli Pokemonowy Uniwersytet Lubelski i właśnie zamierzaliśmy ją odwiedzić, gdy zauważyliśmy spore zbiegowisko nieopodal głównego budynku uczelnianego. Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej okazało się, że tłum zebrał się wokół tablicy ogłoszeń na której widniała wiadomość następującej treści:  
"Z przyczyn niezależnych Lubliński Stadion Ligii Pokemon został zamknięty do odwołania. Za utrudnienia przepraszamy. Postaramy się rozwiązać problem jak najszybciej."  
Niżej był jeszcze podpis "Idzi Radziszewski, Lider". Spojrzałem na Maxa, a on na mnie, no to mieliśmy drobny kłopot i wyglądało na to, że możemy w Lublinie posiedzieć dłużej.  
- Może powinniśmy odwiedzić stadion i zobaczyć co się tam dzieje. Wprawdzie szansa na to, że możemy pomóc jest niewielka, ale może powiedzą chociaż, kiedy będzie można walczyć o odznakę? - to był jedyny sensowny pomysł jaki przyszedł mi do głowy. Max zgodził się ze mną, toteż zapytawszy którędy na stadion udaliśmy się we wskazanym kierunku. Na miejscu zobaczyliśmy spory budynek, z dużym logo Ligii Pokemon nad wejściem. No tak nie było wątpliwości, że to stadion. Stanąwszy przed drzwiami zobaczyliśmy tylko kartkę o treści identycznej jak ta z ogłoszenia. Drzwi oczywiście były zamknięte i pomimo kilkukrotnego dość głośnego pukania nikt się nie pojawił, aby je otworzyć. No to mieliśmy problem. Pozostanie w mieście nie wiadomo jak długo raczej nie miało sensu, już lepiej było udać się w dalszą drogę, a do Lublina wrócić, kiedy indziej, no chyba że uda się nam jakoś dowiedzieć, co się stało, że stadion jest zamknięty. Niestety jak na razie nic nie wskazywało na to, abyśmy mieli skądś otrzymać jakieś informacje.  
- Stadion zamknięty panowie trenerzy, niestety nie wiadomo, kiedy zostanie na powrót otwarty. - usłyszeliśmy nagle, a gdy rozejrzeliśmy się za źródłem głosu dostrzegliśmy chłopaka na oko dwudziestoletniego, który szedł ulicą w naszym kierunku.  
- A nie wiesz może, co się stało. W razie czego moglibyśmy pomóc, albo coś. - Max jak zwykle zaproponował pomoc. Może faktyczne uda się nam coś zrobić, dzięki czemu będę mógł walczyć o moją drugą odznakę. Złapałem się na tym, że wcale nie boję się tego pojedynku i naprawdę chcę zbierać odznaki i startować w Lidze Pokemon. Cóż, wygląda na to, że wreszcie stałem się typowym trenerem Pokemon i miałem nadzieję, że tak już zostanie.  
- Wiecie, sprawa jest dość delikatna. Z tego co mi wiadomo liderowi ukradziono jego dyplom, a wiadomo, że jest on wymagany, aby wszelkie walki o odznaki były ważne i uznane przez Ligę Pokemon.  
No to sprawa faktycznie była poważna. Aby zostać Liderem trzeba spełnić kilka warunków, między innymi pokonać obecnego Lidera w walce według ściśle określonych zasad (czyli można używać tylko takich Pokemonów jakich typ jest obowiązujący na danym stadionie), mieć dobre osiągnięcia w Lidze Pokemon, lub być blisko spokrewnionym z liderem, którego chce się zastąpić. Poza tym jest kilka mniejszych warunków, a jeśli trener wypełni je wszystkie zostaje mu przyznany Dyplom Liderski, który upoważnia do prowadzenia stadionu, oraz przyznawania odznak trenerom, którzy zwyciężą w pojedynku. Zaś utrata takiego dyplomu wiąże się z wieloma problemami, między innymi ponownym ubieganiem się o to stanowisko, jednak już według bardziej zaostrzonych reguł.  
- Czyli cały problem to znalezienie tego dyplomu i oddanie go Liderowi? - upewniłem się.  
- Teoretycznie tak, praktycznie nie wiadomo gdzie go szukać, w każdym razie, jeśli chcecie się tym zając to powodzenia wam życzę. - to mówiąc chłopak oddalił się. A my staliśmy jeszcze chwilę pod drzwiami stadionu, ale w końcu stwierdziliśmy, że z braku lepszego zajęcia możemy się dziś poszwędać po mieście, a może przy okazji cos znajdziemy.

Wędrowaliśmy po mieście jakiś czas, zwiedziliśmy PUL starając się wypatrywać czegoś podejrzanego, jednak nic takiego nie znaleźliśmy. Na uczelni studiują osoby uczciwe i istnieje bardzo mała szansa, że któraś z nich zechciałaby ułatwić sobie karierę kradnąc Dyplom Liderski. Zresztą przecież na takim dyplomie jest imię i nazwisko lidera, a zmiana go jest bardzo trudna, o ile w ogóle możliwa. Zawędrowaliśmy właśnie na rynek, gdy nagle Max przystanął i wskazał na coś ręką. Dostrzegłem kilka osób oglądających coś z zainteresowaniem. Co jakiś czas jeden z przechodniów również się zatrzymywał i czemuś przyglądał. Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej zaciekawieni usłyszeliśmy:  
- A teraz żonglerka. - i nagle zobaczyliśmy kolorowe piłki unoszące się w powietrzu na strumieniach wody. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie i chyba obaj pomyśleliśmy "Znowu?". W końcu dostrzegliśmy obiekt zainteresowania przechodniów. Squirtle podrzucający piłki strumieniami wody, oraz jego trenerka - niewysoka dziewczyna, kręcone włosy do ramion koloru ciemnobrązowego, na oko w moim wieku, mówiąc krótko Clair, którą spotkaliśmy parę dni temu w Kraśniku. Oznajmiła wtedy, że wyrusza do jakiegoś większego miasta, ale nawet przez myśl nam nie przeszło, że chodzi jej o Lublin. Chyba wyglądaliśmy dość dziwnie gapiąc się na nią, bo gdy nas zobaczyła roześmiała się głośno.  
- Cóż proszę państwa, właśnie zobaczyłam, że przybyli tu moi starzy znajomi ,więc wybaczcie, ale na dziś już koniec przedstawienia, zapraszam jutro. - to mówiąc dała znak Squirtlowi, a ten za pomocą wody zręcznie wystrzelił wszystkie piłki tak, że wylądowały w plecaku Clair. Publiczność biła brawo, a parę osób wrzuciło drobne monety do koszyczka, który tak jak poprzednio stał przed dziewczyną i jej Pokemonem. Clair zawróciwszy małego żółwia przywitała się z nami i od razu oznajmiła:  
- To co? Który stawia obiad? - spojrzeliśmy po sobie, właściwie nie wiem czemu, ale można się było tego spodziewać. Z drugiej strony, może Clair coś wie na temat zniknięcia Dyplomu Liderskiego... Tak więc udaliśmy się do pobliskiej restauracji dla trenerów, ustaliłem z Maxem, że zapłatę dzielimy na pół, gdyż Clair nie przysługiwała zniżka z racji braku Karty Trenerskiej (bo jakoś nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że od ostatniego naszego spotkania nabyła taką). Zajęliśmy miejsca blisko wyjścia, Charmander zaś udał się do "Poke-Jadłodajni", czyli miejsca w środku pomieszczenia, w którym Pokemony mogły posilić się suchą karmą. Wraz z Maxem wypuściliśmy też pozostałych naszych podopiecznych i już wkrótce cała piątka, a raczej szóstka, bo Clair również wypuściła Squirtla przystąpiła do posiłku.  
- Wiesz coś może o problemach na tutejszym stadionie? - zapytałem prosto z mostu, zresztą wraz z Maxem wiedzieliśmy o nielegalnym źródle dochodu Clair (czyli kradzieżach kieszonkowych podczas dawanych przedstawień), więc nie było sensu się czaić.  
- Kłopot? No wiem, że jest zamknięty, a co? Zbieracie odznaki i nie możecie przeboleć, że tej nie zdobędziecie? - złośliwy uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy, a ja znów zacząłem się zastanawiać co spowodowało, że ta dziewczyna wiedzie życie takie jakie wiedzie i czy ma właściwie jakiś własny dom.  
- Tak naprawdę to Tori zbiera odznaki, ja wędruję z nim w celu nabycia doświadczenia, które pomoże mi w przyszłości przejąć stadion po moim ojcu. - Max odpowiedział tak, jakby zupełnie nie usłyszał złośliwości w pytaniu Clair a nawet na koniec się uśmiechnął.  
- Heh, fajnie macie. Niestety nie mam pojęcia, co się stało, że stadion zamknięto, więc pomóc wam nie mogę. - wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna mówi prawdę, ale mimo wszystko lepiej się było upewnić  
- Cóż, problem jest taki, że ktoś ukradł dyplom Liderowi tutejszego stadionu i aktualnie szukamy śladów, kto to mógł zrobić. - powiedziałem to takim tonem, że jednoznacznie można było dopisać do tego "na pewno nie masz z tym nic wspólnego?". Clair spojrzała na mnie dziwnie, po czym się roześmiała:  
- A więc to tak. Ale chyba nie myślisz poważnie, że to ja mogłam coś takiego zrobić. Po co mi niby coś takiego jak Dyplom Liderski. Przecież to imienne i w ogóle, ani to sprzedać, ani nic. Kasa praktycznie żadna. - pośmiała się jeszcze chwilę, na koniec dodała - Wiedzcie, że ja mam swoje zasady. Jak okradam to tylko trenerów, którzy i tak mają za lekkie życie, poza tym zawsze biorę tylko tyle, żeby starczyło na jakiś przyzwoity nocleg i posiłek. Jak mam szczęście to z przedstawień jest wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, żeby spokojnie przeżyć nawet dwa tygodnie. - kończąc spoważniała, przez chwilę widać było jakby smutek na jej twarzy, ale szybko się ożywiła. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że faktycznie nie miała nic wspólnego z całym tym "liderskim zamieszaniem".  
Przegadaliśmy resztę obiadu. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Clair przewędrowała już okolice Krakowa, Tarnowa, a teraz dotarła do Lublina. Nie chciała opowiadać o swojej przeszłości, ani od jak dawna podróżuje. Od nas dowiedziała się praktycznie wszystkiego, co przeżyliśmy podczas wędrówki, opowiedziałem też o początkach mojej kariery jako trenera i o tym jak uczyłem się czym jest odpowiedzialność za Pokemona. Wyjaśniłem też, dlaczego chce być najlepszy, a gdy Clair usłyszała opowieść o "Ostatniej Woli Mojego ojca" (jak ją zacząłem nazywać) wyglądała jakoś tak poważnie, jakby sobie coś wspominała.  
Gdy skończyliśmy obiad i zapłaciliśmy rachunek postanowiliśmy wznowić nasze poszukiwania. Ku naszemu zaskoczeniu Clair oznajmiła, że idzie z nami, nie podała powodu, ale cóż, im więcej nas tym lepiej. Zawróciliśmy nasze Pokemony, tylko Charmanderra zostawiłem (jak zwykle), a gdy wychodziliśmy zauważyłem jak jakiś fioletowy Pokemon odrywa się od dachu i odlatuje jakby w stronę stadionu.  
- Dobra, to co teraz? Jakieś pomysły? - spytała rzeczowo Clair. Ja nie miałem żadnego, Max zresztą też nie, ale pomyślałem, że może znów odwiedzimy stadion i sprawdzimy, czy przypadkiem cała afera się już nie skończyła. Tak też uczyniliśmy. Po drodze znów zauważyłem fioletowego Pokemona, który leciał w oddali i chyba podążał naszym śladem.  
- Jeśli ten mały fioletowy naprawdę nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, tylko nas śledzić to... - Clair też zauważyła Pokemona. Na wszelki wypadek spytałem ją szeptem czy już kogoś nie potraktowała "Specjalną sztuczką dla odważnych". W odpowiedzi dostałem z łokcia w bok, teoretycznie miało to wyglądać na "Przyjacielskie szturchnięcie", praktycznie jednak mocno to poczułem. Na twarzy dziewczyny zagościł triumfalny uśmiech i oznajmiła słodko, że "niestety tym razem nie miała ku temu okazji". Westchnąłem tylko i zacząłem się zastanawiać jak to możliwe, że parę dni temu chciałem jej zaproponować, aby dołączyła do mnie i do Maxa podczas naszej wędrówki.  
Gdy zbliżyliśmy się do stadionu zauważyliśmy, że w naszą stronę idzie chłopak, na oko dwudziestoparoletni, a na jego ramieniu siedzi widziany już wcześniej fioletowy Pokemon. Po dokładniejszych oględzinach okazało się, że to Gligar. Chłopak zaś powitał nas z uśmiechem i przedstawił się jako Idzi, czyli lider tutejszego stadionu. Był wysoki, miał ciemne włosy i chyba był przystojny, bo Clair gapiła się na niego przez dobrą chwilę.  
- Czyli poszukujecie mojego Dyplomu Liderskiego, żeby móc ze mną walczyć, tak? - spytał Lider. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkiego dowiedział się od Pokemona siedzącego mu na ramieniu, my przytaknęliśmy, a Idzi wyjaśnił:  
- Wiecie, dyplom mój zginął dwa dni temu, niestety po dokładnych poszukiwaniach nic nie znaleziono i stąd powstało podejrzenie, że ktoś mógł go ukraść. Na razie nie zgłaszałem sprawy ani Strażnikom Pokemon, ani tym bardziej Lidze, bo miałem nadzieję, szybko poradzić sobie z problemem. Jednak rozmawiałem już z wieloma osobami, które chciały rozwiązać mój problem, lecz jak dotąd nic nie udało się osiągnąć.  
- Czy jest możliwe, że kradzieży nie dokonała osoba, a Pokemon? - zapytał Max. Lekko mnie to zdziwiło, bo jakoś takie rozwiązanie nie przyszło mi do głowy, Lider zaś zastanowił się nad tym, a w końcu oznajmił:  
- To mało prawdopodobne, gdyż niewiele Pokemonów ma skłonności złodziejskie, czy chęci do zbierania różnych przedmiotów, jednak muszę przyznać, że o tym jakoś nie pomyślałem.  
Spojrzałem z Maxem na Clair, ta odpowiedziała wzrokiem w stylu "No co?", jednak wiedziała, że pomyśleliśmy o jej Squirtlu, który "skłonności złodziejskie" nabył od swojej trenerki.  
- Czy w takim razie moglibyśmy zobaczyć, gdzie trzymał pan Dyplom i ewentualnie się rozejrzeć? - spytał Max, a mnie przyszło do głowy, że chłopak chce poszukać jakiś śladów świadczących o tym, że kradzieży dokonał Pokemon. Lider zgodził się na ten pomysł i w czwórkę udaliśmy się w stronę stadionu.

Na stadion weszliśmy "drzwiami od kuchni", gdyż główne wejście nadal było zamknięte. Idzi zaprowadził nas na salę w której odbywały się walki o odznaki. Max był lekko zdziwiony, spodziewał się zapewne, że Lider trzymał dyplom w swoim pokoju, albo w jakimś podobnym, bezpiecznym miejscu, a nie na arenie, na którą praktycznie każdy mógł wejść.  
- Wiecie, Liderem jestem dopiero od roku. Właściwie cały czas się uczę i teraz wiem, że trzymanie mojego dyplomu tak na widoku, nie było dobrym pomysłem. - byliśmy w sali walk, a na ścianie Lider wskazał miejsce, w którym kiedyś był wbity gwóźdź i zapewne wisiał Dyplom Liderski, teraz nie było tu nic. Clair przez cały czas oglądała wszystko z zainteresowaniem, widać było, że sporo rzeczy chętnie by skomentowała, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem. Tymczasem Max przyjrzał się uważnie miejscu po gwoździu i wyglądało na to, że szukał śladów. Na pytające spojrzenie Clair wyjaśniłem krótko, że chłopak potrafi bardzo dobrze tropić Pokemony, jak sam kiedyś przyznał, Lider natomiast dołączył do Maxa i też zaczął uważnie oglądać ścianę na której wisiał jego dyplom.  
- Podejrzewam ,że nie wiesz czego szukasz? - spytał w pewnej chwili Maxa, ten pokręcił przecząco głową, ale szukał nadal i nagle...  
- Jest! A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. - podeszliśmy z Clair do miejsca które wskazywał. Szczelina między ścianą i podłogą, niewielka raczej niczym nie wyróżniająca się od reszty otoczenia, ale Max wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni scyzoryk zaczął pracowicie "wiercić" w tej szczelinie.  
- On naprawdę coś znalazł? - mina Clair nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, że dziewczyna nie sądzi, aby to dłubanie miał jakiś sens. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem od Maxa:  
- Tori, będę potrzebował PokeEncyklopedii do identyfikacji... - podłubał jeszcze chwilę, po czym wyciągnął małe czerwone piórko - Do identyfikacji tego, chyba że Lider zna Pokemona który mógł to zostawić, albo wśród jego drużyny jest jakiś, który przyzna się do tego piórka? - dokończył zadowolony. Idzi tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Nie mam Poke-Ptaków w drużynie, a ostatni pojedynek z jakimś latającym Pokemonem miał tu miejsce jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. Jako że arena jest dokładnie czyszczenia przynajmniej raz w tygodniu toteż nie ma możliwości, żeby to piórko przetrwało w tej szczelinie tyle czasu.  
Wziąłem piórko od Maxa, z PokeEncyklopedii wyciągnąłem małą szufladkę służącą do identyfikacji, położyłem na niej piórko i włączyłem szukanie. Szufladka zniknęła w urządzeniu, przez jakiś czas na ekranie widniał tylko napis "SZUKAM", aż w końcu wyświetlił się wizerunek Pokemona biało-czerwonego i podpisanego jako Delibird.  
- No to chyba mamy ślad. Dla pewności spytam jeszcze, czy na tym stadionie był ostatnio jakieś Delibirdy? - Max był zadowolony, że jego umiejętności poszukiwawcze na coś się przydały, Clair patrzyła dziwnie to na niego, to na mnie, czyżby nigdy nie widziała prawdziwych trenerów w akcji?  
- Ostatni raz Delibirda widziałem podczas ostatniej Ligii Pokemon, a na tym stadionie nie zagościł on nigdy. Zresztą te Pokemony żyją w jaskiniach prawda? Więc skąd ten się wziął? - zaczął się zastanawiać Lider, ja zaś sprawdziłem w PokeEncyklopedii i faktycznie Delibirdy "żyły w zimnych miejscach, najczęściej w jaskiniach". Chwileczkę, jak to "najczęściej"? Doczytałem jeszcze, że te Pokemony "Lubią zbierać różne przedmioty, które potem wykorzystują w czasie walki". To zaczynało mieć sens.  
- Czy w pobliżu stadionu jest jakieś zimne miejsce? Jakaś chłodnia, albo coś podobnego? - zapytałem Lidera, Max zrozumiał o co mi chodzi, Clair chyba nie, zaś Idzi odpowiedział, że chłodni żadnych tu nie ma, ale pod stadionem są piwnice, w których jest dość zimno, część z nich jest wykorzystana jako magazyny pożywienia dla Pokemonów, oraz leków dla pobliskiego Punktu Medycznego.  
- Cóż, nie mamy nic do stracenia, można się tam rozejrzeć. - stwierdził Max, Lider zastanawiał się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym oznajmił, że: "Podczas poszukiwań nikt dokładnie piwnic nie sprawdzał, szczególnie, że część z nich była nie odwiedzana od lat i byłoby widać gdyby jakiś człowiek z nich korzystał". No właśnie - "człowiek", ale nie Pokemon.  
Idzi zaprowadził nas więc stromymi schodami pod stadion, było tu niemal jak w prawdziwych lochach, ściany z cegły nie otynkowane, wszędzie mocne drewniane drzwi, część służąca za magazyn była oświetlona, jednak troje drzwi, było zamkniętych na kłódki i wyglądało na starsze od pozostałych. No i trzeba było przyznać, że było tu zimno.  
- Faktyczne, nie ma wątpliwości, że drzwi tych nie używano do dawna, ale jakieś Pokemony mogły korzystać z tych pomieszczeń. - mówiąc to Max zaczął uważnie sprawdzać każde drzwi. Wreszcie w jednych z nich znalazł obluzowaną deskę, wprawdzie człowiekowi byłoby bardzo trudno się tędy przecisnąć, ale ktoś wielkości około jednego metra poradziłby sobie bez trudu.  
- No to zobaczymy czy coś tam znajdziemy. - to mówiąc Idzi sięgnął po klucze, które wziął ze sobą, a po kilku próbach dopasował jeden z nich do kłódki. Drzwi stanęły przed nami otworem, a w środku było sporej wielkości pomieszczenie, w którego kącie była sterta różnych przedmiotów: od PokeBalli, butelek, piłek i gałęzi, na PokeEncyklopedii, zepsutym radiu i Dyplomie Liderskim skończywszy.  
- Udało się wam, nie wiem jak się odwdzięczę. - Idzi był szczęśliwy, podszedł i chciał wziąć swój dyplom, gdy z kąta wyskoczył niewielki czerwono-biały Pokemon - Delibird, a zarazem sprawca całego zamieszania. Wyglądał jednak okropnie: brudne piórka, wychudzony, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to bronić swoich "skarbów".  
- Spokojnie mały, nic ci nie zrobię. - Lider starał się uspokoić Pokemona, nie wyglądało, żeby był zły na niego za kradzież jego dyplomu, zresztą wystarczył rzut oka na malucha, aby stwierdzić, że chyba tylko dzięki kradzieżom jeszcze żył. Spojrzałem na Clair, zauważyłem, że Max też to zrobił, natomiast dziewczyna była wyraźnie poruszona. Może mi się zdawało, a może naprawdę w pewnej chwili szepnęła "Ten Pokemon jest taki jak ja". Tymczasem Idzi wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś batonik i podał ostrożnie Delibirdowi. Malec wpierw nieufnie, ale potem już zadowolony przyjął podarunek i zaczął się nim zajadać.  
- Tak, nie musisz się bać. Kraść też nie musisz, jeśli chcesz możesz tu mieszkać, a ja pomogę ci się wygodnie urządzić i zapewnię pożywienie, co ty na to? - Lider profesjonalnie podszedł do sprawy, mały Pokemon zaś przyglądał się mu jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym kiwnął łebkiem na oznakę zgody, a następnie podszedł do swojego "skarbca" i pozwolił. aby Idzi zabrał swój Dyplom Liderski. Następnie udaliśmy się do magazynu żywności, skąd dostarczyliśmy Delibirdwi spory zapas jedzenia. Drzwi do tego magazynu były mocne i szczelnie zamknięte, więc nie było szans, aby sprytny Pokemon w jakiś sposób się tam dostał. Później mieliśmy przejść się po mieście i usunąć już nieaktualne informacje o zamkniętym stadionie. Gdy powiedziałem Idziemu, że o odznakę chciałbym walczyć, jutro, gdyż mój Breloom potrzebuje jeszcze odpoczynku, polecił mi, abym oddał swoje Pokemony na noc do Punktu Medycznego, nawet jeśli Charmander czy Whismur były zdrowe, to taka noc zapewni im energie potrzebną na jutrzejszy pojedynek, szczególnie że tutejszy Punkt był lepiej wyposażony od innych z racji oddawania do niego Pokemonów po walkach o odznaki. Udaliśmy się więc oddać swoje Pokemony, a później pozwiedzać jeszcze trochę Lublin. Po drodze zauważyliśmy, że Clair gdzieś się ulotniła, nawet nie wiedzieliśmy kiedy. Ciekaw byłem co ona nowego wymyśliła, ale jakoś się o nią nie martwiłem, w końcu sama mówiła, że: "dziewczyna musi umieć sobie radzić w życiu". Mnie zaś czekała jutro walka o drugą odznakę Ligii Pokemon.


	18. Pojedynek o Odznakę Piasku

ODCINEK 18: POJEDYNEK O ODZNAKĘ PIASKU.

- Wstawać! Chyba nie chcecie przespać całego dnia! - dość mocne dobijanie się do drzwi pokoju skutecznie wyrwało mnie ze snu.  
- Kto to? - wymruczałem i sprawdziwszy zegarek stwierdziłem, że jest siódma rano. Tymczasem dobijanie stało się jeszcze silniejsze, a po chwili usłyszałem:  
- Albo zaraz wstajecie, albo urządzę wam naprawdę mokrą pobudkę!  
Spojrzałem w stronę łóżka, w którym jeszcze kilka minut temu spał Max. Teraz chłopak był ubrany i prawie gotów do wyjścia. Odwzajemniwszy spojrzenie uśmiechnął się tylko i oświadczył:  
- Tori, lepiej wstawaj, albo Clair naprawdę zaleje nam pokój i potem będziemy się musieli ostro tłumaczyć jak do tego doszło.  
Westchnąwszy, wstałem i przypomniałem sobie wydarzenia dnia wczorajszego. No tak, pomogliśmy tutejszemu Liderowi w odzyskaniu jego Dyplomu Liderskiego, bez którego nie mógł on prowadzić walk o odznaki, zaraz po tym powędrowaliśmy zwiedzać miasto. Podczas poszukiwań towarzyszyła na Clair, potem jednak gdzieś się ulotniła, a teraz urządzała nam pobudkę o zdecydowanie zbyt wczesnej porze.  
- Dobra, co się dzieje? Pożar czy co? - wymruczałem wychodząc z pokoju. Najpierw zobaczyłem Squirtla, który faktycznie wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zastosować Wodną Broń, a obok dziewczynę, która wyglądała na zadowoloną, że mnie widzi.  
- No Tori, co to za spanie? O odznakę dziś walczysz, no nie? - spojrzałem na nią dziwnie. Fakt, miałem dziś walczyć o drugą odznakę Ligii Pokemon, ale na coś takiego trzeba być odpowiednio przygotowanym, wypoczętym i w ogóle, a nie wstawać wczesnym rankiem. Gdy poinformowałem o tym Clair usłyszałem w odpowiedzi, że za długo też nie można spać, bo przez to zmniejsza się koncentracja i można "zawalić" pojedynek.  
- A właściwie co ty tu robisz? Jak wczoraj ulotniłaś się bez słowa to myślałem, że wybyłaś z miasta, albo coś. - spytałem, bo w sumie to było dziwne, że Clair nie zajmuje się tym co zwykle, czyli dawaniem przedstawień w rynku miasta, no i to wczorajsze zniknięcie było lekko podejrzane.  
- Spoko, nic nie kombinuje, nic nie ukradłam i w ogóle miałam wczoraj kilka spraw do załatwienia. A dzisiaj chcę po prostu zobaczyć jak wygląda walka o odznakę, bo czegoś takiego nie miałam jeszcze okazji oglądać. - i na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się niewinny uśmiech. Westchnąłem tylko: "Fajnie, zaczynam się dorabiać kibiców." - przeszło mi przez myśl, mruknąłem jeszcze coś o tym, że na walki o odznaki raczej nie da się biletów sprzedawać, więc dziewczyna nic nie zarobi tym sposobem, w odpowiedzi znowu oberwałem z łokcia, a Clair oznajmiła słodkim głosem, że "Przecież nie jest taką wielką materialistką, prawda?" Max obserwował tylko całe to wydarzenie i się uśmiechał. Załamać się można, mógłby jakoś pomóc, przecież ta dziewczyna jest straszna...

Odwiedziwszy Punkt Medyczny odebrałem swoje Pokemony. Tak jak zapewniał Idzi, Breloom był już w pełni sił i gotów na stoczenie pojedynku. Następnie udaliśmy się na stadion, a tu zamiast wczorajszej kartki o zamkniętym stadionie wisiała nowa informująca, że: "Pojedynki o odznaki odbywają się codziennie od 9 do 18. Między 13 a 15 może być przerwa". Po sprawdzeniu zegarka upewniłem się, że faktycznie jest wpół do ósmej, spojrzałem na Maxa, ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakoś nie przeszkadzała mu wczesna pobudka. Po spojrzeniu na Clair zobaczyłem, że dziewczyna ma minę w stylu "To pojedynki nie są 24 godziny na dobę?". No cóż, trzeba było albo czekać, albo... Sprawdziwszy wejście główne okazało się, że faktycznie jest zamknięte, więc udałem się w stronę "Drzwi od kuchni", którymi wczoraj Idzi wpuścił nas na stadion. Tu też było zamknięte, ale przynajmniej był jakiś dzwonek przy drzwiach. Nacisnąłem go i poczekałem chwilę.  
- Hej Clair, może teraz też zaczniesz grozić podtopieniem to nam otworzą co? - zapytałem, ale zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszałem szczęk zamka w drzwiach, za którymi stał rozbudzony Idzi.  
- Co was sprowadza tak wcześnie? Walki dopiero za godzinę... Ponad. Tori, taki niecierpliwy jesteś? - to było powitanie nas przez Lidera, w odpowiedzi wskazałem tylko na Clair i mruknąłem:  
- Mój pierwszy kibic koniecznie chciał zobaczyć jak walczę... - w odpowiedzi Idzi jakoś dziwnie się uśmiechnął, po czym wpuścił nas do środka, zaprowadził do pokoju, będącego chyba pokojem gościnnym i poprosił o chwilę cierpliwości, aż się przygotuje na pojedynek. Rozsiedliśmy się więc wygodnie w fotelach i czekaliśmy. Oglądając różne dekoracje na ścianach pokoju zauważyłem powieszony tu Dyplom Liderski. "No tak, teraz raczej nikt go nie ukradnie" - pomyślałem i dostrzegłem obok dyplomu portret jakiegoś mężczyzny podobnego do Idziego.  
- To Idzi Radziszewski, pradziadek obecnego Lidera i zarazem założyciel Pokemonowego Uniwersytetu Lubelskiego. - wyjaśniła mi Clair. No tak, przypomniałem sobie, że przecież wczoraj jak zwiedzaliśmy z Maxem PUL był tam podobny obraz założyciela uczelni, a Idzi dostał imię po swoim sławnym przodku.  
Po kilku minutach wrócił Lider w pełni gotów do sprawowania swoich obowiązków i powiedział:  
- Na szczęście bez problemu udało się poprosić jednego z sędziów o wcześniejsze przybycie i powinien zjawić się za kilka minut. Tak więc Tori, jesteś gotów na walkę?  
Teraz wszyscy patrzyli na mnie. "Czy jestem gotów?" - pomyślałem, no tak walcząc o pierwszą odznakę nie byłem jeszcze w pełni trenerem Pokemon, gdyby nie pomoc Maxa nigdy bym się nim nie stał. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie wędrowania z Rzeszowa do Lublina utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że wiem już na czym to wszystko polega, wiem już jak trenować Pokemony, jak je traktować i jak zyskać ich szacunek i przyjaźń, a przede wszystkim wiem, że wyzywając Lidera na walkę nie mogę wątpić, że moja drużyna nie da rady go pokonać.  
- Tak, jestem gotów. Idzi, wyzywam cię na pojedynek o Odznakę Piasku! - oznajmiłem uroczyście. Max się uśmiechnął, Clair "przewróciła oczami", zaś Lider oznajmił, że przyjmuje moje wyzwanie, po czym wszyscy udaliśmy się na arenę, gdzie miał się odbyć pojedynek.

O godzinie ósmej wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach, czyli ja i Idzi po przeciwnych stronach areny, z prawej stał sędzia, zaś z lewej na ławce siedzieli sobie Max, Clair i mój Charmander i wyglądali jak prawdziwi kibice.  
- Lider Idzi, wyzywający Tori, Walka o Odznakę Piasku przy użyciu dwóch Pokemonów rozpoczęta! - zakrzyknął sędzia.  
"To było to" - pomyślałem - "Jestem trenerem Pokemon i wygram ten pojedynek".  
- Naprzód Donphan!  
- Ruszaj Breloom!  
Nasze Pokemony niemal jednocześnie wyskoczyły z PokeBalli i stanęły naprzeciwko siebie. Donphan był duży i zapewne ciężki, wyglądem przypominał słonia, miał szarą skórę i dwa ostre wystające kły.  
- Wiedz Tori, że w walce o odznakę nie ma taryfy ulgowej. Atak Furii! - Lider od razu przeszedł do ataku, trzeba więc było zabrać się za kontrowanie.  
- Proszek Paraliżujący i szybko uciekaj! - strategia prosta, jeśli rozpędzony Pokemon wpadnie w proszek i zostanie sparaliżowany odniesiemy sporą przewagę, jednak Donphan mimo, że początkowo szybko zbliżał się w celu stratowania Brelooma, teraz zręcznie uniknął chmury wypuszczonej przez Poke-Grzyba. "Mimo że duży to jednak zwinny." - pomyślałem, tymczasem Poke-Słoń znów nacierał.  
- Jeszcze raz użyj proszku i unikaj. - miałem coś w rodzaju pomysłu i miałem nadzieję, że się uda. Tak jak poprzednio Donphan wyhamował przed chmurą proszku i chciał skierować się w stronę przeciwnika, ale tym razem byłem przygotowany:  
- Breloom Cios Głową, zepchnij go do chmury! - jako że tym razem poleciłem unik, a nie ucieczkę toteż Poke-Grzyb nie oddalił się za bardzo i teraz natarł z całą siłą na przeciwnika. Jednak Poke-Słoń był cięższy niż na to wyglądał i gdy nastąpiło uderzenie wprawdzie cofnął się trochę, zbliżając do chmury, jednak nie był dość blisko, aby paraliż go dosięgnął. Pokemony zaczęły się siłować, jednak ze względu na masę Donphan miał w tej walce przewagę. Tymczasem chmura proszku zaczęła się rozwiewać.  
- Tori poradzisz sobie! Daj czadu! - usłyszałem z lewej strony. No tak, Clair wzięła się za kibicowanie, westchnąłem tylko i postanowiłem nie zwracać na to uwagi, trzeba było skupić się na walce. Zacząłem myśleć jaki atak byłby teraz pomocny.  
- Kończmy to. Donphan, Przetaczanie. - Idzi przeszedł do kontrataku, a jego Pokemon, jakby podskoczył i zaczął szybko wirować. Wyglądał jak duża pędząca kula która właśnie z całą mocą uderzyła w Poke-Grzyba, odrzucając go pod ścianę areny.  
- Breloom wstawaj! - krzyknąłem. Pokemon z trudnością, ale pozbierał się, niestety Donphan znów zaczął nacierać, ale teraz już chyba wiedziałem co robić.  
- Skoncentruj się i czekaj... Czekaj... - wiedziałem, że plan będzie tym skuteczniejszy im odległość między Pokemonami będzie mniejsza. Idzi wiedział, że coś kombinuję, ale miałem nadzieję, że nie odgadnie co.  
- Teraz, unik i Mega-Ssanie! - Poke-Słoń prawie uderzył Brelooma, jednak ten w ostatniej chwili wykonał unik, po czym z grzyba na jego głowie wystrzelił zielony promień i trafił w przeciwnika. Wprawdzie ponowiony atak Donphana uderzył w mojego Pokemona, jednak tym razem zadał mu o wiele mniej obrażeń niż poprzednio.  
- Ej, co się dzieje? - Clair nie była tak obeznana w atakach, żeby wszystko wiedzieć, wiec Max wyjaśnił jej:  
- Mega-Ssanie to atak, w którym Pokemon odbiera energie przeciwnikowi i samemu ją przyswaja. Tutaj zastosowanie go jest tym lepsze, że jest to atak roślinny, a ten typ ma przewagę nad ziemią.  
Podczas gdy Max jeszcze mówił Poke-Słoń przestał się obracać, a po chwili padł.  
- Donphan niezdolny do walki, pierwsze starcie wygrał Tori. - oznajmił sędzia.  
- Bardzo dobrze, ale z drugim Pokemonem nie będzie już tak łatwo, nawet jeśli twój Breloom jest prawie całkiem zdrów. Gligar, ruszaj! - tym razem z PokeBalla wyleciał fioletowy stworek, wyglądający trochę jak skorpion ze skrzydłami. No tak, tego samego Pokemona spotkaliśmy już wczoraj, gdy poznaliśmy Idziego.  
- Tori uważaj, typ latający ma przewagę nad roślinnym! - usłyszałem od Maxa, podziękowałem mu skinieniem głowy. Tego to nie pamiętałem, ale i tak przecież główny typ Gligara to ziemia, wiec...  
- Proszek Paraliżujący i uważaj na jego kontrę! - proszek poleciał w stronę skorpiona, jednak ten zręcznie uniknął ataku, zresztą spodziewałem się tego.  
- Trując Kolec - Lider krótko wydał polecenie, ale to wystarczyło, aby Gligar zaraz po uniku z błyskawiczną prędkością zaatakował mojego Pokemona. Żądło na jego ogonie wbiło się w bok Brelooma zatruwając go, ale nie tylko Idzi potrafił szybko kontrować:  
- Mega-Ssanie! - krzyknąłem, jednak Gligar był szybszy niż mi się zdawało, wprawdzie początkowo oberwał zielonym promieniem, przez co mój Pokemon odzyskał nieco straconej energii, ale już po chwili szybował wysoko nad nami.  
- Breloom, dasz radę? - spytałem, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszałem od Idziego:  
- Nawet jeśli da, to niestety niezbyt długo, wybacz Tori. Gligar Powietrzny Cios! - po tych słowach latający nad przeciwnikiem skorpion znacznie zwiększył swoją prędkość i nie zdążyłem nawet powiedzieć: "Unikaj" gdy z wielką siłą spadł na Brelooma zadając mu bolesny cios, po chwili wzleciał w górę, znów się rozpędził i ponowił atak. Wprawdzie mój Poemon starał się uniknąć drugiego ciosu, jednak trucizna i pierwsze uderzenie był za silne, gdy Gligar dopadł go po raz drugi Poke-Grzyb padł na ziemię, miał dość i musiałem go zawrócić.  
- Breloom niezdolny do walki, drugie starcie wygrywa Lider, mamy wiec remis i trzecie starcie - rozstrzygające.  
"Co teraz?" cóż, wiedziałem, że Charmander się do tej walki nie nadaje, gdyż ogień bardzo słabo działał na typ ziemny, poza tym Gligar był za szybki dla małej jaszczurki, trzeba więc było zaryzykować.  
- Whismur, twoja kolej! - po tych słowach pojawił się przede mną mały różowy Pokemon. Na jego widok Clair mruknęła coś w stylu" "Ten różóś ma niby wygrać". W odpowiedzi mój Pokemon fuknął gniewnie w jej stronę, jednak wiedziałem, że na to nie ma czasu.  
- Daj jej spokój, to poważna walka, która sprawdzi czy nasz trening przyniósł dobre efekty. - powiedziałem. Na moje słowa Pokemon się uspokoił i skoncentrował na przeciwniku, ja zaś czekałem, wolałem nie ryzykować pierwszego ataku. Musiałem też przyznać, że sam byłem ciekaw, czy fakt, że trenowałem z Whismurem praktycznie przy każdej okazji przyniósł jakieś efekty. Maluch nauczył się nowych ataków i był szybki, ale czy to wystarczy?  
- Dobrze, skoro chcesz to my zaczniemy. Trujący Kolec! - i podobnie jak poprzednio Gligar z szybkością błyskawicy zaatakował Whismura, jednak tym razem okazało się, że pomimo kilku prób skorpion nie dawał rady wbić żądła, mój Pokemon wykonywał szybkie uniki a korzystając bliskości przeciwnika trzeba było...  
- Fala Szokowa, a jak się uda to Szybki Atak - jeszcze nim skończyłem wydawać polecenia "różóś" wypuścił w stronę przeciwnika falę, która spowodowała, że ten na chwilę zastygł w miejscu nie wiedząc co z sobą robić. Ten moment natychmiast został wykorzystany i Whismur z całą siłą uderzył w skorpiona, aż go odrzuciło.  
- Gligar otrząśnij się Tym razem masz do czynienia z szybkim przeciwnikiem, więc wiesz co robić. - Pokemon tylko skinął głową po czym wzleciał w górę i zaczął nabierać prędkości. "Znowu Powietrzny Cios" pomyślałem, ale tym razem nie pójdzie tak łatwo:  
- Czekaj z unikiem, gdy będzie blisko zrób Wrzawę! - wydałem komendę. Whismur zaczął więc czekać, niezbyt długo, bo gdy tylko skończyłem mówić z powietrza niczym pocisk runął rozpędzony Gligar, jednak ku zdziwieniu zarówno Idziego jak i Clair mój Pokemon uniknął ciosu, a w momencie, gdy skorpion odbijał się od ziemi, aby znów wzbić się w górę dosięgła go Wrzawa, czyli fale dźwiękowe którymi atakował go Whismur.  
- Teraz na przemian Fala Szokowa i Szybki Atak, ale zostawiaj przeciwnika cały czas w zasięgu ciosu! - zdezorientowany przez Wrzawę Gligar chciał znów wzlecieć w powietrze, jednak fale dźwiękowe przeszkadzały mu na tyle, że nie był w stanie prawidłowo określić kierunku, a gdy atak się skończył znów dosięgła go fala i powodując zastygnięcie na sekundę w miejscu. Podczas tej sekundy mój Pokemon uderzył go szybko parę razy, po czym znów zastosował Falę, znów zaatakował i tak w kółko.  
- Szybki Atak! - polecił Idzi, było to rozsądne posunięcie, gdyż pomiędzy atakami były czasem luki, które można było wykorzystać na kontrę, jednak okazało się, że Whismur jest na tyle, szybki, że unika ciosów zadawanych mu co jakiś czas przez przeciwnika i nadal kontynuuje strategię Fali Szokowej i Szybkiego Ataku. Clair obserwowała to wszystko z podziwem i niedowierzaniem. Max jak zwykle tylko się uśmiechał, zaś Idzi zrozumiał, że jego Pokemon wpadł w pułapkę z której nie da rady się wydostać.  
- Gligar wracaj, to już koniec. - mówiąc to zawrócił swojego Pokemona, który coraz szybciej tracił siły.  
- Tak więc trzecie starcie, jak również całą walkę i Odznakę Piasku wygrywa Tori! - oznajmił sędzia, a ja dopiero teraz zauważyłem jak jestem zmęczony ciągła koncentracją, jednak moje zmęczenie to było nic w porównaniu z Whismurem. Gdy tylko usłyszał, że wygrał Pokemon padł zemdlony na arenę. Podbiegłem do niego, ale na szczęście wyglądało na to, że się tylko bardzo zmęczył ciągłymi unikami i nic poważnego mu nie będzie. Idzi podszedł do mnie i z zadowoloną miną wręczył Odznakę Piasku. "To już druga" pomyślałem.  
- Gratulacje, świetny pojedynek. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz spotkałem Pokemona szybszego od mojego Gligara.  
- Tak, dzięki... Chyba potrzebuję odpoczynku i moje Pokemony też. - powiedziałem. Max podszedł do mnie i również pogratulował zwycięstwa, natomiast Clair przyglądała mi się dziwnie i gdybym jej już trochę nie znał to pomyślałbym, że z lekkim podziwem w oczach.  
Następne udaliśmy się do Punktu Medycznego, gdzie okazało się, że moim Pokemonom potrzeba przede wszystkim odpoczynku i jak zgłoszę się po nie w porze poobiadowej to powinny być już całkiem zdrowe. Tam też Clair się pożegnała oznajmiając, że ma jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia i że wkrótce pewnie znowu się spotkamy. Miałem nadzieję, że to wkrótce nie nastąpi zbyt szybko, bo może i dziewczyna była w porządku, ale jej charakterek doprowadzał czasami do szału.

Po obiedzie odebrałem moje Pokemony z Punktu Medycznego, odwiedziłem Idziego na stadionie celem pożegnania. Przy okazji okazało się, że dobrze, że nasz pojedynek odbył się rano, bo to tej pory już trzech innych trenerów było wyzwać Lidera na walkę. Wczesnym popołudniem opuściliśmy Lublin, i zbliżaliśmy się właśnie do granicy miasta, przy której była tablica informująca "Lublin Żegna" oraz "Biała Podlaska 120 km", gdy spostrzegliśmy, że pod znakiem ktoś sobie siedzi. Gdy się zbliżyliśmy dało się zauważyć, że obok tego "ktosia" siedzi sobie Pokemon podobny do żółwia. "No nie..." - pomyślałem, a gdy podeszliśmy jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów nie było już żadnych wątpliwości.  
- No nareszcie jesteście, naprawdę ile można na was czekać, co? - mina Clair wyrażała znudzenie i zniecierpliwienie.  
- Eee... A dlaczego na nas czekasz? - zaryzykowałem pytanie, mimo że wiedziałem jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
- To chyba jasne Tori-Mistrzu, zabieram się z wami. - widząc zdziwienie na naszych twarzach, właściwie u mnie to chyba był bardziej szok, dziewczyna wyjaśniła - Spoko, obiecuję nie sprawiać kłopotów, zresztą patrzcie co mam! - to mówiąc pokazała Kartę Trenerską ze swoim zdjęciem i danymi.  
- Idzi ci ją dał? Ale jeszcze kilka dni temu uważałaś to za łaskę? - dopytywał się Max.  
- Tak, ale wczoraj przyszedł mi do głowy świetny pomysł. Pogadałam z Liderem i zgodził się przyznać mi kartę i w ogóle. Wiem że to było ryzykowne, ale z drugiej strony, przecież jestem waszą przyjaciółką, a wy pomogliście mu w odzyskaniu dyplomu, więc gdyby odstawił mnie do Strażników Pokemon za posiadanie Poka bez zezwolenia, to by było nieco nie w porządku prawda? - spojrzałem na Squirtla, ten tylko westchnął a jego mina mówiła wyraźnie: "Dyskusja z nią nie ma sensu, nawet nie próbuj". Tymczasem Clair cały czas mówiła:  
- No więc zdecydowałam, że zabiorę się z wami. Te parę groszy, które zarobiłam na przedstawieniach wpłaciłam sobie na konto, ale przecież ja jestem damą a wy dżentelmenami więc chyba nie pozwolicie, abym sama wszystko za siebie płaciła, prawda?  
- Eeee... A jak to się ma do twojej samodzielności? - zdążyłem wykrztusić, bo zaczynało mnie ogarniać coraz większe przerażenie.  
- Cóż, jako trener nie mogę już kraść, prawda? Za to mogę zrobić cos innego. Zamierzam podczas tej wędrówki nałapać dużo rzadkich Pokemonów, a później zorganizować wystawę objazdową po kraju, być może z możliwością walki. Do tego czasu niestety nie mam zbyt dobrych funduszy na wędrowanie, ale spoko. Za to, że mi pomożecie dostaniecie dożywotnie gratisowe wejściówki do "Parku Pokemon Clair".  
Dziewczyna nadal mówiła, gdy ruszyliśmy z miejsca i mijając ją skierowaliśmy się w dalszą drogę. Max się uśmiechał, zapewne zadowolony, że nasza drużyna się powiększyła. Wieczny optymista, którego nic nie jest w stanie wyprowadzić z równowagi, "Takiemu to dobrze" - pomyślałem, gdy usłyszeliśmy z tyłu:  
- Hej, czekajcie na mnie! - po czym odgłos Squirtla znikającego w PokeBallu i już po chwili Clair maszerowała raźno obok nas.  
Westchnąłem po raz ostatni pogodzony z losem. No tak, może i: "dziewczyna musi umieć sobie radzić w życiu", ale Clair radziła sobie aż za dobrze...


	19. Nie śpij, bo cię okradną

ODCINEK 19: NIE ŚPIJ, BO CIĘ OKRADNĄ.

Wczesnym popołudniem opuściłem Lublin i udałem się w kierunku Białej Podlaskiej - miasta, w którym chciałem zdobyć trzecią odznakę Ligi Pokemon. W mej wędrówce oprócz Maxa zaczęła mi też towarzyszyć Clair - dziewczyna o raczej wrednym charakterze, pewna siebie i złośliwa, a na dodatek zajmująca się od czasu do czasu kradzieżą kieszonkową. Obiecała jednak, że "nie będzie sprawiać kłopotów" no i trzeba było przyznać, że przez resztę dnia przewędrowaliśmy dość spokojnie. Słońce już zachodziło i trzeba było rozejrzeć się za jakimś miejscem na nocleg. Na szczęście zawędrowaliśmy do niewielkiej wioski, wprawdzie nie było tu Punktu Medycznego, w którym można by przenocować, ale mieszkańcy byli bardzo mili, a jeden z nich zaproponował nam nocleg w jego stodole. Clair od razu przyjęła propozycję, nam zresztą też to odpowiadało. Właściwie to podczas naszej wędrówki nie zawsze spędzaliśmy noc w wygodnych łóżkach, zdarzało się nawet nocować pod gołym niebem, więc sucha stodoła pełna siana została uznana za bardzo wygodne miejsce na odpoczynek.  
- Cieszę się, że nie robiliście problemów, tylko przyjęliście, co wam dają. W końcu, co to za wędrówka z noclegami po hotelach? Jak takie coś ma nauczyć bycia prawdziwym trenerem? - Clair wyznawała zasadę, że wszelkie zniżki jakie przysługują trenerom Pokemon to lekka przesada i taki trener ma za łatwo. Zgodziliśmy się z nią, bo jak się tak zastanowić to dziewczyna miała trochę racji. Najtańszy sposób na zwiedzenie kraju to zostać trenerem i zbierać odznaki. Może nie jest to szybki sposób, ale na pewno dużo pieniędzy na to nie potrzeba.  
Nim zasnąłem zastanawiałem się jeszcze, czy Clair nie skorzysta z sytuacji i swoich zdolności i czy nie okradnie nas w nocy, ale ostatecznie stwierdziłem, że jest to bardzo mało prawdopodobne, a jakby co, to moje Pokemony śpią obok i na pewno się obudzą jeśli będzie trzeba. Wprawdzie Charmander musiał zadowolić się legowiskiem na ziemi z dala od siana, co by czegoś nie podpalić, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.

Ranek był ciepły i słoneczny. Sen miałem mocny i chyba nawet zawalenie się dachu stodoły by mnie nie obudziło. Zastanawiałem się czy to zapach siana spowodował ten stan, gdy do mych uszu doszła rozmowa prowadzona na zewnątrz. Przysłuchawszy się rozpoznałem głos Maxa i człowieka, który udzielił nam gościny. Szybko pozbierałem swoje rzeczy i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Zobaczyłem tu kilku ludzi z wioski prowadzących ożywioną dyskusję miedzy sobą, w której co jakiś czas udzielał się również Max. Obok stała Clair przysłuchując się wszystkiemu, a gdy mnie zobaczyła wyraźnie się ucieszyła.  
- Tori, mamy misję do spełnienia. - oznajmiła na powitanie. Gdy mieszkańcy mnie dostrzegli wyglądali również na zadowolonych. Ja zaś zacząłem się zastanawiać, o co chodzi i czy czasem dziewczyna nie wrobiła mnie w coś, co mi się nie spodoba. Na szczęście Max szybko wyjaśnił sytuację:  
- Najprościej mówiąc, mamy tu kolejny problem związany z Pokemonami.  
- Znowu? - zapytałem. No tak, trenerzy poza zbieraniem odznak w swej wędrówce pomagali gdzie tylko mogli, a przynajmniej takie było założenie. Sam lub z Maxem też rozwiązałem już kilka problemów w miastach i wioskach, jakie spotkałem na swojej drodze. O co chodziło tym razem?  
- Wiemy, że zdobyłeś już dwie odznaki, wiec jesteś doświadczonym trenerem - odezwał się do mnie jeden z mieszkańców - Już parę osób starało się rozwiązać nasz problem jednak nikomu do tej pory się nie udało.  
- Ekhm... - "doświadczony"? Jakoś do słowo do mnie nie pasowało. Co to jest zdobyć dwie odznaki, gdy następne szesnaście czeka. - A w czym konkretnie mógłbym pomóc? - zapytałem.  
- Jakieś Pokemony co noc usypiają swoimi technikami mieszkańców wioski, a potem spokojnie wyjadają warzywa i owoce z ich pól i sadów. Wprawdzie taki jednonocny wypad to nic wielkiego, ale że powtarza się to ciągle to i ostatecznie straty są coraz większe, a ci ludzie żyją tylko z tego, co sami wyhodują i sprzedadzą, więc jak tak dalej pójdzie to może zabraknąć im środków do życia. - wyjaśniła rzeczowo Clair. Spojrzała też na mnie wzrokiem, który mówił jednoznacznie, że mamy zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy żeby im pomóc. Jej wzrok i tak był niepotrzebny, bo wiedziałem, że jako trener mam obowiązek nieść pomoc wszędzie tam, gdzie problemy sprawiają dzikie Pokemony.  
Skinąłem głową na znak zgody, a jeden z mieszkańców zaproponował, żebyśmy odbyli rozmowę z sołtysem wioski. Okazał się nim starszy mężczyzna, na oko już po pięćdziesiątce.  
- Cieszę się, że chcecie pomóc, jednak nie martwcie się, jeśli wam się to nie uda.  
- Spokojnie Panie Sołtysie, ten tutaj - mówiąc to Clair wskazała na mnie - będzie kiedyś najlepszym trenerem Pokemon w calutkim kraju. Z pewnością coś wymyślimy.  
Westchnąłem tylko, zaś Max zaczął wypytywać jak dokładnie to usypianie przez Pokemony wygląda.  
- Czyli nikt nie wie co to za gatunek?  
- Nie, parokrotnie ludzie zaczajali się na polach i sadach w nadziei złapania któregoś z tych złodziei, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. Zawsze zasypiali.  
Na słowo "złodziej" Clair odruchowo się skrzywiła. "Czyżby zaczynała odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia, za to, że sama też..." zacząłem się zastanawiać, ale z rozmyślań wyrwało mnie następne pytanie Maxa skierowane do sołtysa:  
- Czy ci co zasypiali czuli jakiś zapach, lub cos słyszeli?  
- Niestety nie. Jeden z trenerów, jaki chciał nam pomóc kilka dni temu też o to wypytywał, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. - po tych słowach Max zaczął się zastanawiać, ja też myślałem co to może być, gdy Clair zapytała:  
- Co ma do tego zapach lub dźwięk?  
- Najprościej mówiąc niektóre Pokemony mnogą atakować proszkiem usypiającym, a ten jakoś przecież pachnie. Ale jak się nad tym zastanawiam, to na uśpienie całej wioski potrzeba by naprawdę dużej ilości takiego proszku, bo wszyscy mieszkańcy w nocy zasypiają? - dopytałem się, celem upewnienia.  
- Tak, wszyscy, co do jednego. Podobnie wszelkie Pokemony, wprawdzie nie ma ich tu wielu, ale poza warzywami i owocami mleko Miltanków, czy też wełna Mareepów również nadaje się do sprzedaży. - wyjaśnił sołtys.  
- A dźwięki, to śpiew? - dopytywała się dziewczyna.  
- Tak, niektóre Pokemony potrafią śpiewem usypiać wrogów, nawet sami początkowo myśleliśmy, że to cos takiego, ale nigdy nic nie było słychać, wiec to musi być coś innego. - starszy mężczyzna zamyślił się. Ja zaś zacząłem kombinować, skoro nie proszek i nie dźwięk to co?  
- No to chyba nie ma innego wyjścia, jak spędzić najbliższą noc na jakimś polu i samemu się przekonać, co z tego wyniknie. - zaproponowała Clair. Spojrzeliśmy na nią z Maxem. Właściwie w obecnej sytuacji to było najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie. W najgorszym wypadku zaśniemy podobnie jak inni starający się rozwiązać problem.  
- Chcecie zostać tu cały dzień? Przecież to opóźni waszą podróż? - sołtys był lekko zdziwiony naszą decyzją. Ale widać też było, że jest wdzięczny.  
- Cóż, tak naprawdę to moja podróż zawsze przez tego typu wypadki się wydłuża. Nie sądzę więc, żeby dzień więcej zwłoki czynił jakąś różnicę. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
Następnie udaliśmy się obejrzeć pola i sady. Faktycznie część plonów była dokładnie wyjedzona. Niektóre owoce i warzywa był jeszcze niedojrzałe, ale Pokemonom to nie przeszkadzało.  
- Urządziły tu sobie regularną stołówkę. - mruknęła Clair oglądając zniszczenia dokonane przez nocnych gości. Max natomiast starał się znaleźć coś, co pomoże w identyfikacji Pokemonów, jednak jedyne, co stwierdził to to, że są czworonożne i mierzą około półtora metra.  
- To za mało na identyfikację. - powiedziałem gdy zobaczyłem wynik wyszukiwania w PokeEncyklopedii po wprowadzeniu danych. Lista znalezionych Pokemonów była naprawdę spora.  
- A więc najbliższą noc spędzamy na świeżym powietrzu. - oznajmiła zadowolona Clair. Potem jeszcze dopytaliśmy się gdzie ostatnio Poki się "stołowały", wybraliśmy miejsce na nocleg, a później nie pozostało nic innego jak czekać na zachód słońca i mieć nadzieję, że coś uda się nam osiągnąć. Jednak przez dzień nie próżnowaliśmy. Nasze Pokemony biegały szczęśliwe po całej wiosce, co jakiś czas robiły sobie trening. Whismur starał się zaczepiać pasące się na łące stadko Mareepów, ale gdy oberwał paroma elektrycznymi atakami dał sobie spokój. Breloom i Bulbasaur prawie ciągle trenowały, muszę przyznać, że oba Poki bardzo się polubiły, zastanawiałem się czy to tak "samo z siebie" wyszło, czy przez zgodność typów. Seedot zaproponował wspólny trening Charmanderowi i muszę przyznać, że mojemu Pokemonowi całkiem dobrze szło trenowanie z słabszym przeciwnikiem. Squirtle, tym razem bez asysty Clair, dawał samotne przedstawienia, które mieszkańcom bardzo się podobały. Natomiast Clair prawie cały dzień nudziła Maxa o udzielenie jej jak najwięcej informacji o Pokemonach, a chłopak cierpliwie wszystko jej tłumaczył. Ja zaś studiowałem PokeEncyklopedie i planowałem dalszą wędrówkę. Trzecia odznaka w Bielsku Białej, czwarta w Białymstoku, a później... Później dotrzemy na Mazury i do Dark Gyaradosa, tajemniczego Pokemona, którego kiedyś badał mój ojciec, co przypłacił własnym życiem.. A teraz ja bardzo chciałem rozwiązać tajemnicę tego stworzenia. Tak minął dzień a z nastaniem wieczoru udaliśmy się do jednego z sadów z nadzieją na schwytanie tajemniczych sprawców całego zamieszania.

Obudziło mnie mocne szturchnięcie i strumień wody na twarzy. Po chwili usłyszałem szept:  
- Wstawaj śpiochu. Mamy ich.  
Rozejrzawszy się początkowo nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje ani gdzie jestem. Po chwili przypomniałem sobie, że przecież mieliśmy odkryć, co za Pokemony usypiają mieszkańców wioski i objadają ich z ich plonów. Tylko, że gdy zaczęliśmy nocną wartę przez jakieś dwie godziny nic się nie działo, a później poczułem się tak senny, że nawet nie wiedząc kiedy zasnąłem. Teraz zaś zobaczyłem całkowicie rozbudzoną Clair i jej Squirtla, oraz Maxa, który był chyba równie śpiący jak ja.  
- Clair, rozumiem, że te Pokemony już wszystkich uśpiły... Jak to jest, że ty nie zasnęłaś? - zadając pytanie szturchnąłem Charmandera, bo mała jaszczurka nadal spała smacznie chrapiąc.  
- A jak myślisz? - w odpowiedzi dziewczyna posłała mi złośliwy uśmiech - Życie złodziejki polega na ciągłym czuwaniu, nawet śpiąc trzeba mieć jedno oko otwarte. Ja po prostu potrafię obudzić się na najlżejszy szmer choćbym nie wiem jak mocno spała. Kilka lat praktyki robi swoje.  
Kiwnąłem głową na zgodę, zebrałem szybko swoje rzeczy, Charmander był jeszcze zaspany, ale już na nogach, Max też gotów, wiec cicho i ostrożnie zaczęliśmy mijać drzewa owocowe i zbliżać się do miejsca, z którego dochodziły jakieś szmery. W końcu dostrzegliśmy w świetle księżyca sylwetki sześciu Pokemonów, jak zajadały się warzywami, które wykopywały z ziemi kilkoma zręcznymi uderzeniami kopyt. Przekonane, że w pobliżu wszyscy śpią nie zwracały szczególnej uwagi na otoczenie i dobrze, bo inaczej mogłyby dostrzec niewielkie światło, jakie dawał ogień Charmandera.  
- Stantlery, no jasne. - Max dokładniej przyjrzał się cieniom widzianych przez nas stworzeń. Faktycznie miały cztery nogi, wysokość około półtora metra, a na głowie coś, co wyglądało jak poroże.  
- Max, jak one mogą usypiać? - spytała szeptem Clair.  
- Hipnozą. Wysyłają fale, które sprawiają, że przeciwnik staje się senny. A że takie fale można wysyłać na duże odległości to i nic dziwnego, że uśpiły cała wioskę. - wyjaśnił chłopak, ja zaś zacząłem się zastanawiać co teraz robić. Jednak decyzję podjęła Clair.  
- Stantler... Duży, ładny, silny, potrafi usypiać... Rzadki jest? - gdy w odpowiedzi Max wyjaśnił że ze względu na poroże był okres, że tym Pokemonom groziło wyginiecie, a teraz najczęściej przebywają na terenach różnych Parków Narodowych, gdzie łapanie Poków jest zakazane, oczy dziewczyny zabłysły dziko.  
- Clair, mamy je przegonić, a nie łapać... - starałem się przypomnieć, ale było za późno.  
- Squirtle, gotów na walkę? - gdy w odpowiedzi mały żółw kiwnął łebkiem trenerka wyskoczyła na środek pola i zakrzyknęła:  
- Czołem Państwo-Pokemaństwo. Który to szef?  
Gdy usłyszałem to pytanie wykonałem coś, co chyba można nazwać "glebnięciem", zaś Max wyszedł zza drzew i zaczął przyglądać się całej scenie. Tymczasem spomiędzy Stantlerów wyszedł jeden, większy od pozostałych i zamruczał coś do Clair.  
- Więc ty jesteś przywódcą stada. Fajno, więc muszę poinformować, że to, co robicie jest nie do końca w porządku. Objadacie ludzi z ich plonów, owoców ich pracy, tak się nie postępuje, powinniście się wstydzić i... - nagle przerwała, wzniosła ręce ku niebu i wybuchła - Co ja robię! Gadam jak jakiś szurnięty Strażnik Pokemon! Dobra, krótko mówiąc Panie Szefie, jak cię pokonam to zostajesz moim Pokemonem, a reszta się stąd wynosi i wraca do starej diety na szyszkach i liściach w lesie, zgoda?  
- A jak on wygra to co? Zostaniesz jego sługą? - zdążyłem wyksztusić, bo po przedstawieniu jakie dała Clair sam nie wiedziałem jak zareagować. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna posłała mi spojrzenie w stylu "potem pogadamy". Tymczasem przewodnik skinął łbem na znak zgody. Pozostałe Pokemony cofnęły się dając miejsce na walkę. Ja i Max stanęliśmy z boku, obok nas stanął Charmander starając się swoim płowieniem oświetlić miejsce walki, zaś przed Clair stanął Squirtle i rozpoczął się pojedynek.  
- Do dzieła, Wodną Bronią go! - mały żółw posłał w stronę przeciwnika strumień wody, jednak Pokemon zręcznie go uniknął, a po chwili zaczął wykonywać dziwne ruchy rogami, gdy tylko na to spojrzałem poczułem się strasznie senny.  
- Clair, to przez rogi. To one hipnotyzują! - krzyknąłem, ale dziewczyna chyba sama to odgadła, bo zarządziła, atakować właśnie rogi. Gdy Stantler został zmuszony do unikania strumieni wody nie mógł się już skupić na ataku i senność, jaka mnie dopadła zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła.  
- Trzeba to załatwić szybko, Bąbelki w niego! - dziewczyna chyba wpadła na pomysł, bo gdy z pyszczka żółwia poleciała w stronę przeciwnika chmura wodnych bąbelków zarządziła znów atak Wodną Bronią. Bąbelki powodowały obniżenie prędkości tego, w kogo trafiały i tak też było tym razem. Wprawdzie Stantlerowi początkowo uniki wychodziły, ale im więcej bąbelków w niego trafiło tym było mu trudniej, Na koniec oberwał silnym wodnym strumieniem wody, po którym się przewrócił. Musiałem przyznać, że mały żółwik został dobrze wytrenowany. Nagle usłyszałem:  
- Dobra, to może być szansa. Tori rzuć mi PokeBalla!  
- Eeee... Co? - nie byłem pewny czy dobrze usłyszałem. Clair nie miała PokeBalli, a chciała łapać Pokemony? Wprawdzie, gdy do nas dołączyła oznajmiła, że skoro ona dama, a my dżentelmeni to powinniśmy za nią płacić, ale dawać też PokeBalle, to chyba lekka przesada.  
- Małe, okrągłe, Poki trenerów zwykle w tym mieszkają, chyba wiesz co to PokeBall. Szybko, bo Szefuńcio się zaraz pozbiera! - w głosie trenerki dało się słyszeć zniecierpliwienie i coś jakby groźbę. Lepiej było teraz nie dyskutować, odpiąwszy jeden z PokeBalli, jakie miałem przy pasku rzuciłem go dziewczynie, ta zręcznie go złapała. Tymczasem Stantler już stanął na nogi i ruszył na Squirtla.  
- Oj niedobrze, Pancerz! - niemal w ostatniej chwili żółwik schował się do swojej skorupy i tym samym rozpędzony Pokemon niemal nic mu nie zrobił, po chwili zawrócił i ponowił atak, jednak ciągłe stosowanie Pancerza powodowało, że obrażenia zadane Squirtlowi były niewielkie.  
- Stąpaniem nie wygrasz. Teraz Gryź! - gdy Stantler po raz trzeci ponowił atak żółwik wyskoczył nagle w górę, spadł na grzbiet Pokemona i zaczął go boleśnie gryźć. Wprawdzie przeciwnik starał się go zrzucić, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Clair zaś obserwowała i czekała na odpowiedni moment. W pewnym momencie miotający się Stantler potknął się i upadł.  
- Teraz! - gdy tylko to krzyknęła, Squirtle przestał gryźć i wyskoczył w górę, zaś w stronę leżącego przeciwnika poleciał z dużą szybkością PokeBall. W chwili uderzenia nastąpił błysk i przywódca stada zniknął w piłce. Światełko na PokeBallu zaczęło wściekle migać, ale po kilku sekundach migało coraz słabiej aż w końcu zgasło.  
- Tak jest! Drugi okaz Parku Pokemon Clair właśnie dołączył do mojej wspaniałej drużyny! - wykrzykując to dziewczyna pokazała znak zwycięstwa. Squirtle spojrzał na swoja trenerkę i tylko westchnął coś w stylu "Wariatka". Tymczasem pozostałe Stantlery przyglądały się wszystkiemu i wydawały jakieś mruczące odgłosy, nad czymś się musiały naradzać. Podszedłem do dziewczyny i wskazałem na stado.  
- Eeee... Clair, nie wiem, co one kombinują, ale może lepiej wypuść ich przewodnika? - w odpowiedzi spojrzała na mnie groźnie.  
- Chyba żartujesz. Uczciwie złapałam Poemona, sam się zgodził na walkę, a jak tym tam się coś nie podoba to tez je mogę wyłapać. - i spojrzała na pozostałe Stantlery jak myśliwy na ofiarę.  
"Fanatyczka... Albo gorzej. Takiej to nawet strach się bać." - pomyślałem. Tymczasem reszta stada skłoniła łby, miało to chyba oznaczać szacunek, po czym wszystkie odeszły w stronę widocznego w oddali lasu.  
- No to po kłopocie. - oznajmił uśmiechnięty Max.  
- Skąd wiesz? - zapytałem.  
- To proste. Stantlery straciły tu swojego przewodnika, więc przez najbliższe kilka dni będą odbywać walki o to, kto zostanie jego następcą. A tu już nie wrócą, bo wiedzą, że znów może któryś z nich zostać złapany i ich technika usypiania nie zawsze działa.  
- A dzięki komu to wszystko? - zapytała z tryumfem w głosie i na twarzy Clair.  
- Tak jest. Gratulacje zdobycia nowego Pokemona. - Max pogratulował dziewczynie, ja zresztą też. Może i niezupełnie tak sobie wyobrażałem rozwiązanie problemu, ale trzeba przyznać, że było skuteczne. Teraz pozostało tylko poczekać do rana i opowiedzieć o wszystkim mieszkańcom.

Rankiem zdaliśmy relację z nocnej przygody. Clair zaprezentowała złapanego Stantlera. Podejrzewałem, że Pokemon może ignorować swoją trenerkę, ale okazał się posłuszny. Widocznie uznał się za pokonanego. Zresztą dziewczyna obiecała, ze dobrze go wytrenuje i będzie o niego dbać. Wdzięczni mieszkańcy podarowali nam na drogę trochę owoców, chcieli też zapłacić, ale Clair wyraźnie dała do zrozumienia, że nie chce o tym słyszeć. Pożegnawszy się z sołtysem i wszystkimi z wioski wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Wprawdzie "zawaliliśmy" znaczną część nocy, ale jakoś zmęczenie nam nie przeszkadzało. Świadomość, że jeszcze wiele przygód czeka nas podczas podróży jakoś zachęcała do dalszej wędrówki.


	20. Stare miasto Kock

ODCINEK 20: STARE MIASTO KOCK.

Kolejny głuchy grzmot przetoczył się po szarym niebie. Mimo przedpołudnia było niemal tak ciemno jak w nocy i mocno wiało.  
- Świetnie, idzie burza, a w okolicy żadnego schronienia, Po prostu wspaniale... - Clair wyraziła na głos opinię, o której wszyscy myśleliśmy. Spojrzałem na mocno zachmurzone niebo, no tak nie było możliwości, żeby chmury przeszły bokiem, jak szybko nie dojdziemy do jakiejś wioski czy miasteczka to czeka nas mokry prysznic. Wprawdzie niedługo na horyzoncie powinniśmy dojrzeć Kock - niewielkie miasto będące kolejnym punktem na drodze do Białej Podlaskiej, ale na razie nic nie było widać. Charmander patrzył na chmury chyba z największym niepokojem. Jako ognisty Pok nic dziwnego, że nie lubił deszczu.  
- Spokojnie, jak zacznie padać zawrócę cię do PokeBalla i Clair, nie narzekaj, trochę deszczu raczej nie zepsuje ci fryzury.  
- Martwisz się o moją fryzurę Tori. To naprawdę miło... - tu wbiła mi piętę swojego buta w palce prawej nogi - ... Z twojej strony. - i jak zwykle złośliwy uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. Eh, ja naprawdę nie mówiłem tego złośliwie, ale tej dziewczynie się nie wytłumaczy...  
- Chyba widzę jakieś zabudowania. - oznajmił nagle Max. Spojrzeliśmy we wskazanym przez niego kierunku i faktycznie zbliżaliśmy się do jakiejś wioski. W samą porę zresztą, bo właśnie poczułem, że coś na mnie kapnęło z nieba.  
- Oho. Chyba na koniec czeka nas mały bieg. - mruknąłem, po czym zawróciłem Charmandera, w samą porę zresztą, bo właśnie pojedyncze krople zaczęły się przekształcać w ulewę.  
Pobiegliśmy w stronę wioski. Okazało się, że to tylko Punkt Medyczny i parę domków wybudowanych w okolicy, ale nam to wystarczyło. Burza rozszalała się na dobre, gdy już trochę przemoczeni wpadliśmy do budynku. Powitało nas spojrzenie pielęgniarki.  
- Możemy przeczekać... Tu burzę... Prawda... - zadyszka skutecznie uniemożliwiała normalne mówienie, ale chyba wyraziłem się na tyle jasno, że można mnie było zrozumieć.  
- Ależ oczywiście. Nieczęsto miewamy tu trenerów. Zwykle wszyscy oddają swoje Pokemony na leczenie do Kocka, to tylko dwie godziny drogi stąd. Miło mi wiec, że się tu zjawiliście, nawet jeśli to tylko schronienie przed burzą. Zapewne nie odmówicie gorącej herbaty? - pielęgniarka była bardzo miła. Szybko przygotowała napój, który zdecydowanie na przemoknięcie był najlepszy. Wypuściłem też Charmandera, przy jego ogniu szybciej wyschniemy.  
Burza trwała, a my krótko opowiedzieliśmy o sobie, o tym jak to chcę zdobyć wszystkie odznaki Ligi Pokemon, jak Max chce zostać najlepszym trenerem roślinnych Pokemonów i przejąć stadion po ojcu i jak Clair chce mieć najrzadsze Poki na świecie. Po jakiejś godzinie burza się skończyła, a z pomiędzy chmur zaświeciło słońce i mogliśmy ruszać w dalszą drogę. Pożegnawszy się z pielęgniarką, całkowicie wysuszeni i w dobrych humorach wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę.

Po dwóch godzinach już wędrowaliśmy jedną z głównych ulic Kocka. Jedno można było o tym mieście z pewnością powiedzieć - było bardzo stare. Właśnie doszliśmy do rynku miasta. Otaczały go kamieniczki sprzed kilkuset lat i trzeba było przyznać, że jest tu naprawdę ładnie. Kilka budek z pamiątkami, kilka innych z różnego rodzaju jedzeniem i piciem, trochę ludzi wyglądających jak turyści.  
- Cóż, "Fanowskiego" Stadionu to tu chyba nie mają. - mruknąłem raczej do siebie niż do kogoś, jednak Clair usłyszała to bo zaraz oznajmiła.  
- Może i stadionu nie ma, za to jest dużo sklepów ze smacznym jedzeniem. Tori bądź dżentelmen i kup damie duże lody.  
Westchnąłem tylko, aż się chciało zapytać "Gdzie tu jakaś dama jest niby?", ale wiedziałem, że takie pytanie rozsądne nie będzie. W ogóle od czasu, gdy dziewczyna złapała Stantlera w mojego PokeBalla, którego dałem jej podczas walki, stwierdziła zapewne, że świetnie się nadaję do roli skarbonki, która będzie jej kupować wszystko, co zechce.  
- I cóż wy na to drodzy państwo. Dopiero co nad miastem przeszła potężna burza, a rynek już suchutki. Powiadam wam tu jest wielka tajemnica. - usłyszeliśmy nagle donośny męski głos. Spojrzawszy w tamtym kierunku zobaczyliśmy człowieka około trzydziestki, wyglądał na miejscowego, stał na środku rynku i głośno zwracał na siebie uwagę. Chyba spełniał tu rolę bajarza, przewodnika, historyka czy kogoś takiego i opowiadał turystom o Kocku. W sumie, co szkodzi posłuchać. Zajadając się lodami, bo dokonałem zakupu dla siebie, Clair i Maxa (Charmander po skosztowaniu stwierdził, że za zimne i nie chce), usiedliśmy na jednej z ławeczek, jakich pełno było na placu i przysłuchiwaliśmy się. Mężczyzna zaś opowiadał:  
- Niewielu zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak stare jest to miasto. Podobno pierwsze ślady osadnictwa w tych rejonach pochodzą sprzed pięciu tysięcy lat, a możliwe, że są jeszcze starsze. Podobno znajdował się tu gród Jadźwingów. Legenda głosi, że pod miastem rozciągają się liczne korytarze, wśród których ukryli oni drogocenny skarb.  
- Skarb? On powiedział skarb? - ta informacja wyraźnie ożywiła Clair.  
- Na razie słuchaj, przecież i tak nie będziesz się bawić w poszukiwanie skarbów. - miałem nadzieje, że chociaż raz dziewczyna mnie posłucha, ale nie wiedząc czemu miałem wrażenie, że szykują się kłopoty.  
- Dlaczego nie? Czy to zabronione? - to była cała reakcja Clair na moją prośbę.  
- ... Księżna Anna Paulina Sapieżanka Jabłonowska dokonała rozbudowy miasta, więc nawet jeśli wcześniej gdzieś było jakieś tajne przejście do podziemnych korytarzy to od tego czasu słuch o nich zaginął. - "historyk" kontynuował swoją opowieść i muszę przyznać że nawet zainteresował tym ludzi zgromadzonych na rynku.  
- Księżna Anna Paulina jak? Ciekawa jestem, czym zasłużyła na tak rozrośnięte imię.  
- Cicho Clair. Słuchaj to może się czegoś o skarbie dowiesz. - Max uciszył dziewczynę. Widać było, że też zainteresowała go opowieść.  
- A skąd wiemy, że to prawda? Że skarb nie jest tylko legendą? Proszę zwrócić uwagę, na plac rynkowy, jest idealnie płaski, nie ma żadnych spadów i nigdzie nie ma też kanałów odpływowych ani niczego innego, co by pozwalało wodzie szybko spłynąć. Tymczasem dopiero, co przeszła nad miastem burza, a tu nawet śladu po niej nie ma. I nie można tego wytłumaczyć faktem, że słońce wszystko wysuszyło. - to mówiąc mężczyzna wskazał w górę. No i faktycznie, po niebie przemykały mniejsze lub większe chmury, spomiędzy których co jakiś czas wyglądało słońce. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to rzeczywiście było to dość dziwne.  
- A wytłumaczenie jest jedno. Pod starymi kamienicami są szczeliny, być może nawet specjalnie zbudowane kanały odpływowe, którymi woda wpływa do podziemnych korytarzy. Niestety pomimo poszukiwań nikomu nie udało się udowodnić, że to prawda.  
- Poszukiwań? Chce pan powiedzieć, że ktoś wierzy w tę historię i szuka tu skarbów? - jeden z przysłuchujących się turystów zadał to pytanie. Niewzruszony "historyk" odpowiedział:  
- Wie pan, ta historia jest w połowie legendą, a jak wiemy w każdej legendzie jest ziarno prawdy. To czy ktoś w nią wierzy, czy nie to jego prywatna sprawa. Ja tu tylko opowiadam historię mojego pięknego miasta. - turysta skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Po udzieleniu odpowiedzi na kilka innych pytań "historyk" zdjął z głowy czapkę, do której ludzie chętnie wrzucali monety. Clair oczywiście wyciągnęła ode mnie parę złotych i podeszła do mężczyzny zapłacić za ciekawą historię, przy okazji musiała mu zdać jakieś pytanie, bo człowiek przez chwilę coś jej tłumaczył. Gdy wróciła, oznajmiła radośnie:  
- Zostajemy tu do jutra. Pozwiedzamy miasto i może odkryjemy coś ciekawego.  
- A co ty chcesz tu robić pół dnia? - zapytałem, bo jakoś pomysł niezbyt mi się podobał. Niczym nieuzasadniona strata czasu. Gdy się komuś pomaga to rozumiem, takie opóźnienia w podróży są jak najbardziej na miejscu, ale z powodu jakiegoś skarbu, który pewnie nawet nie istnieje?  
- Tori, gdzie twoja żądza przygody? Zresztą sam słyszałeś, że to jedno z najstarszych miast, z tego względu ja też chętnie zostałbym tu trochę dłużej. - Max opowiedział się po stronie Clair, cóż nie było innej rady jak się z nimi zgodzić.  
Tak, więc udaliśmy się najpierw wyszukać jakiś niedrogi hotel dla trenerów, żeby wieczorem nie martwić się o nocleg, później zjedliśmy obiad, a następnie zabraliśmy się za zwiedzanie. Trzeba było przyznać, że Kock ma kilka ciekawych budynków wartych zwiedzenia, chociaż by pałac Anny Sapieżyny, tak wiec nie mogliśmy narzekać na nudę. Przez cały czas Clair dopytywała się przewodników, kustoszów i kogo tylko mogła, co wiedzą o skarbie i tajnych przejściach. Razem z Maxem patrzyliśmy na to z lekkim rozbawieniem, jednak dziewczyna nie ustawała w poszukiwaniach. Ostatecznie jednak nie dowiedziała się nic więcej poza tym, co nam opowiedział ten mężczyzna z rynku. Czyli że korytarze to legenda i że pomimo braku kanałów odpływowych woda po burzach i ulewach znika z miasta bardzo szybko.  
- Hej Clair, a może to, że woda znika to nie tunele, tylko jakiś Pokemon? - zapytałem po południu, gdy właśnie opuszczaliśmy tereny zamku, który zwiedzaliśmy przez ostatnie dwie godziny.  
- Mała szansa, skoro woda odpływa praktycznie z całego miasta, chyba, że to cała kolonia, stado czy coś takiego, ale wątpliwe. - pokręciła głową dziewczyna.  
- Cóż, na pewno nie są to jaskinie Diglettów, bo gdyby tak było to nie ma możliwości, że by przez tyle czasu jakiś budynek nie uległ zawaleniu. - dodał Max. Zgodziłem się z nim i sam zacząłem się zastanawiać czy jest możliwe, że to wszystko to faktycznie robota Pokemonów. Jednak nie mogłem znaleźć żadnego gatunku, który mógłby pasować do wizji istoty wchłaniającej, czy też pijącej duże ilości wody.  
Wreszcie nadszedł wieczór i pomimo zwiedzenia praktycznie całego miasta i wypytania wszystkich nie znaleźliśmy nic, co przybliżyłoby nas choćby do potwierdzenia, czy tunele pod miastem są prawdziwe, czy nie.  
- Eh, szkoda, że nikt nic nie wie. Moglibyśmy zostać sławnymi odkrywcami. - dziewczyna była niepocieszona, że pomimo spędzenia tylu godzin na poszukiwaniach nic nie znaleźliśmy. Jutro zaś, zgodnie z planem mieliśmy ruszać w dalszą drogę  
- Clair, skoro nikt nic nie wie, to może faktycznie to tylko legenda i nie ma sensu sobie tym głowy zawracać. Może nawet władze miasta same to wszystko wymyśliły. Odpływy wody są tak zrobione, że nie da się ich dostrzec, a potem dorabia się do tego legendę o skarbie. Takie historie przyciągają turystów.  
Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, zamiast standardowo dostać po głowie, albo być wyśmianym usłyszałem:  
- Może masz rację. Dobra, czas spać. Jutro czeka nas znowu wędrówka.  
Spojrzałem pytająco na Maxa. Powiedziałem cos nie tak, czy co? Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami, też nie wiedział, czemu Clair się taka zrezygnowana zrobiła.  
Godzinę później spaliśmy już w łóżkach. Nawet nie przeczuwałem, jaka niespodzianka czeka nas następnego dnia.

- Tori, chyba mamy kłopot. - obudził mnie głos Maxa. Otworzywszy jedno oko, zobaczyłem, że chłopak jest już niemal gotów do wyjścia.  
- Stało się coś? - zapytałem jeszcze nie do końca przytomny.  
- A owszem. Prawdopodobnie Clair wybrała się w nocy na poszukiwanie skarbów i jeszcze nie wróciła.  
- Co?! - usłyszawszy tą wiadomość zerwałem się z łóżka. Ta wariatka od początku to planowała. No może nie od początku, ale prawdopodobnie wymyśliła coś, co chciała sprawdzić bez świadków, a do tego najlepiej nadaje się noc. Jednak na tyle na ile udało mi się ją poznać planowała powrót przed świtem, świadczył o tym zresztą fakt, że część rzeczy zostawiła w pokoju. Jednak skoro jej nie ma to znaczy, że albo coś znalazła, albo coś jej się stało.  
- Skoro jesteś już prawie gotów, to zejdź na dół i zapytaj w recepcji, czy czegoś nie wiedzą. Zejdę za pięć minut. - poinstruowałem Maxa. Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową i poszedł.  
Gdy minęło rzeczone pięć minut byłem na dole spakowany i gotów do drogi. Obok mnie dreptał Charmander, co jakiś czas węsząc. Chyba miał nadzieję na znalezienie tropu Clair.  
- Niestety nikt nic nie wie. Zresztą przecież to hotel dla trenerów, właściwie o każdej porze dnia i nocy można tu wejść, więc i wyjść. - oznajmił Max.  
- Niedobrze. W takim razie nie wiemy, kiedy wyszła. - chłopak przyjrzał mi się uważnie.  
- Tori, ty się o nią martwisz. - powiedział w pewnej chwili, a uśmiech pojawił się mu na twarzy.  
- Niechętnie przyznaję, ale tak. Może i momentami ciężko z nią wytrzymać, ale to w końcu nasza towarzyszka podróży i jeśli ma kłopoty to musimy jej pomóc. - to była prawda, dziewczyna była wkurzająca, ale przez te kilka dni wspólnego wędrowania dało się ją polubić mimo wszystko.  
- Masz rację, tylko gdzie zacząć poszukiwania... - Max zaczął się zastanawiać, tymczasem Charmander zaczął węszyć coraz bardziej intensywnie i nagle wydał z siebie głośne warkniecie.  
- Co jest? Wyczułeś coś? - spojrzałem na mojego Pokemona, a ten w odpowiedzi pokiwał łebkiem, że tak. Ruszył z miejsca, a my poszliśmy za nim.  
Wyszliśmy z hotelu i ruszyliśmy w stronę rynku. Musiałem przyznać, że co, jak co, ale węch to Charmander ma bardzo dobry. Przypomniałem też sobie jak wyczuł rannego Brelooma,  
"Tak może uda się szybko odnaleźć Clair". - pomyślałem. Tymczasem doszliśmy już na rynek, musieliśmy dziwnie wyglądać idąc za ognistą jaszczurką, która wytrwale tropiła. Na szczęście było jeszcze dość wcześnie i ruchu nie było prawie wcale toteż nie trzeba było się przed nikim tłumaczyć. Wkrótce opuściliśmy plac i udaliśmy się w stronę pałacu.  
- Czyżby Clair zrobiła sobie włamanie na teren zamku i została przyłapana przez kustosza? - zacząłem się głośno zastanawiać.  
- Włamanie jest możliwe, ale jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, żeby dała się złapać, szczególnie, że ma przy sobie Squirtla i Stantlera. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi od Maxa. Jednak Charmander nie skierował się w stronę głównego wejścia do pałacu, ani do żadnego innego miejsca, z którego można by niepostrzeżenie wejść do środka,. Zszedł za to do fosy otaczającej mury pałacu. Kiedyś zapewne fosa była pełna wody, obecnie zaś rosła tu tylko trawa. Niewiele myśląc zeszliśmy za nim. Pokemon zatrzymał się przy jednej z łukowych wnęk w murze i mruknął znacząco, że tu ślad się urywa.  
- Hmmm... - przyjrzałem się uważnie wnęce. Jakoś niczym nie różniła się od innych podobnych, ale skoro ślad się tu urywał, a Clair tu nie było, to...  
- Czyżby tu było jakieś tajne przejście? - Max powiedział na głos to, nad czym sam się zastanawiałem. Po uważniejszych oględzinach udało się dostrzec regularną pionową szczelinę w murze. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni scyzoryk i ostrożnie wsunąłem ostrze w zagłębienie. Przesuwając je z góry na dół powoli powiększałem szczelinę. Wreszcie była na tyle duża, że dalej można było działać ręcznie.  
- Bulbasaur wyjdź, jest robota. - to mówiąc Max wypuścił Pokemona. Ja wypuściłem Brelooma, a wytłumaczywszy, co się dzieje, wspólnymi siłami, udało się nam całkiem otworzyć tajne przejście.  
Przed nami widoczny był ciemny, zakurzony korytarz, kończący się po kilu metrach kamiennymi schodami wiodącymi w dół i w całkowitą ciemność.  
- Cóż, wchodzimy? - zapytał Max.  
- Właściwie nie mamy innego wyjścia. Charmander czujesz zapach Clair? - zapytałem jeszcze dla pewności. Pokemon odpowiedział, że tak, ale z powodu dużej ilości kurzu wpadającego mu do nosa trudniej będzie mu tropić. Na szczęście teraz już raczej było to niepotrzebne. Powoli podeszliśmy do schodów, zdecydowaliśmy, że Charmander pójdzie pierwszy i będzie oświetlał teren, a żeby nie czuł się samotny to Bulbasaur i Breloom dotrzymają mu towarzystwa. My zaś mieliśmy iść za nimi. I tak ruszyliśmy w dół po schodach zapuszczając się w ciemność...


	21. Poszukiwacze skarbów

ODCINEK 21: POSZUKIWACZE SKARBÓW.

Schodziliśmy ostrożnie po starych, zakurzonych, kamiennych schodach. Idący na przedzie Charmander starał się przyświecać jak najlepiej, jednak nie było to łatwe zadanie. Na dodatek duża ilość kurzu uniemożliwiała swobodne oddychanie. Niestety wycofać się teraz nie mogliśmy. W naszej wędrówce trafiliśmy do Kocka. Tu od miejscowego gawędziarza dowiedzieliśmy się o skarbie ukrytym gdzieś w tunelach pod miastem. Wprawdzie więcej w tej historii było legend niż prawdy, jednak to wystarczyło, aby nocą Clair urządziła sobie wyprawę poszukiwawczą. Jednak, gdy rankiem okazało się, że nie wróciła wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwania. Idąc tropem dziewczyny trafiliśmy pod mury miejscowego pałacu, gdzie odkryliśmy tajne przejście, a za nim korytarz ze schodami, którymi właśnie schodziliśmy w dół. Obiecałem sobie, że jak tylko znajdziemy Clair to ostro jej nagadam. Tymczasem szliśmy już kilka minut, a schody jakoś nie chciały się skończyć.  
- Nie mówcie mi, że pod tym miastem naprawdę są korytarze. - mruknąłem, a do głowy przyszła mi myśl, że może to nie tyle korytarze co prawdziwy labirynt, w którym Clair się najnormalniej w świecie zgubiła.  
- Grrraaa... - ryk Chamandera oznajmił, że schody się skończyły. Stanęliśmy przed ścianą z otworem wielkości może metr na metr. Gdy Pokemon dokładniej przyświecił dostrzegliśmy kamienną płytę, która pierwotnie zasłaniała ten otwór, a teraz leżała w korytarzu jaki za otworem się znajdował.  
- No tak, tu było jeszcze jedno przejście, zapewne prowadzące do właściwych korytarzy. Nie ma wątpliwości, że to Clair je otworzyła. - oznajmił Max, gdy tylko przeszedł przez dziurę i obejrzał płytę. Gdy zapytałem skąd może mieć pewność, wskazał na odłupane kawałki skały w płycie i coś jakby ślady uderzeń rogów.  
- Stantler wybił tą płytę ze ściany. - oznajmił krótko. Charmander tymczasem oświetlał tunel przed nami. Jako że widoczność ograniczała się do kilku metrów, toteż trudno było stwierdzić jak długi on jest. Cały tunel był zbudowany z kamiennych bloków, wysoki był na dwa metry i tyleż samo miał szerokości. Cóż, nie mając innego wyjścia ruszyliśmy przed siebie mając nadzieje, że Clair szybko się znajdzie.  
Szliśmy już kilka minut, gdy nagle Charmander się zatrzymał i zaczął wskazywać na cos łapą. Spojrzawszy we wskazanym kierunku zobaczyliśmy kilka patyków leżących pod ścianą a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało w półmroku, jednak, gdy Pokemon dokładniej je oświetlił okazało się, że to długie włócznie.  
- Dziwne, czyżby tu były zastawione pułapki? - spytał właściwie nie wiadomo kogo Max.  
- Pułapki? - nie podobał mi się ten pomysł. - Może lepiej się pospieszmy, a jeśli Clair naprawdę się coś stało?  
- Tak, ale jeśli sami się pospieszymy to też możemy się na coś nadziać. Zresztą kilka włóczni to jeszcze nie dowód, że w tych tunelach może być cos strasznego.  
Przyznałem chłopakowi rację Ostrożnie, więc ruszyliśmy dalej, tym razem bardziej uważając na to gdzie stąpamy.  
Po przejściu kilkuset metrów, gdy Max właśnie stawiał kolejny krok wszyscy usłyszeliśmy dziwne "klik", a po chwili podłoga pod chłopakiem się "otworzyła" ukazując dół o wymiarach metr na metr z zaostrzonymi włóczniami na dnie.  
- Bulbasaur, pnącza! - zdążyłem krzyknąć, instynktownie odskakując do tyłu. Pokemon sam wiedział, że trzeba działać i szybko wypuścił w stronę spadającego Maxa pędy, które go oplotły i powstrzymały spadanie. Niewiele brakowało, bo chłopak zatrzymał się ledwie metr nad ostrymi czubkami włóczni. Jednak nie był to koniec kłopotów, bo okazało się, że roślinna jaszczurka jest za słaba, aby utrzymać swojego trenera. Z pomocą pospieszyli mu Charmander i Breloom, ja zaś szybko zacząłem szukać w swoim plecaku liny. Sytuacja była groźna, jednak nie można było zacząć panikować, bo skończy się to tragicznie.  
- Mam! Max, łap! - krzyknąłem w tej samej chwili wyciągając z plecaka linę i rzucając ją chłopakowi. Mocno też trzymałem jej drugi koniec. Bulbasaur resztkami sił rozkołysał nieco pnącza, tak, że wiszący na nich Max dosięgnął rzuconej przeze mnie liny.  
- Złapałem! - krzyknął i w tej samej chwili poczułem szarpnięcie, a Bulbasaur zwolnił uchwyt pnączy. Widać było, że jest bardzo zmęczony.  
- Możecie pomóc?! - krzyknąłem, bo mimo wszystko bałem się, że nie dam rady sam wyciągnąc Maxa z dołu - pułapki. Z pomocą pospieszył Breloom i wkrótce wspólnymi siłami wyciągnęliśmy chłopaka.  
- Ufff... Dzięki, mało brakowało. - ciężko dysząc trener podziękował wszystkim i zawrócił zmęczonego Bulbasaura.  
- Na pewno nic ci nie jest? - zapytałem.  
- Nie. Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, że na pewno są tu pułapki. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. No tak, chyba faktycznie nic mu nie było.  
Odpoczęliśmy jeszcze kilka minut, po czym ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę, jeszcze wolniej i jeszcze ostrożniej, niż do tej pory.  
Po niedługim czasie naszym oczom ukazał się dół bardzo podobny do tego, w jaki wpadł Max. Z głośno bijącym sercem zbliżyliśmy się do jego krawędzi.  
- Clair tam chyba nie wpadła, co? - zapytałem raczej sam siebie niż kogoś konkretnego. Na szczęście, gdy Charmander oświetlił na ile mógł dno dołu okazało się, że nikogo tam nie ma.  
- Coś mi się wydaje, że Clair domyśliła się, że są tu pułapki i idąc starała się ich wypatrywać i specjalnie uruchamiać. - oznajmił Max, gdy minęliśmy dół.  
- Tak, to do niej nawet podobne. Ale wygląda na to, że niektórych nie zauważyła, w końcu ty wpadłeś w jedną.  
- To prawda. Miejmy jednak nadzieję, że ona nie wpadła w jakąś niezauważoną.  
I tak, mając nadzieję, że Clair ma więcej szczęścia niż rozsądku zapuszczaliśmy się tunelem coraz dalej. W końcu doszliśmy do wniosku, że chyba jesteśmy już poza terenem miasta, gdyż korytarz cały czas prowadził prosto. I nagle wydało się, że usłyszeliśmy jakiś głos.  
- Clair?! - zawołałem niepewnie.  
Przez chwilę było cicho, po czym...  
- Tori, no nareszcie. Dama w opałach, a ten się wlecze. Dżentelmen się znalazł, ja nie mogę...  
Musiałem zrobić bardzo głupią minę, gdy to usłyszałem, bo Max się roześmiał. Charmander tymczasem pociągnął nosem parę razy i oznajmił, że do dziewczyny jest kilkadziesiąt metrów, jednak z powodu ciemności na razie nic nie mogliśmy dojrzeć. Po przejściu trzydziestu metrów zobaczyliśmy na środku tunelu metalową klatkę, w której siedziała sobie Clair ze znudzonym i zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Wreszcie cię znaleźliśmy. Co to za pomysły na nocną wycieczkę? - spytałem.  
- Możesz mnie najpierw stąd wydostać, a potem zadawać głupie pytania, co? Moje Poki nie dały rady. Squirtle próbował przegryźć, a Stantler wyłamać jakiś pręt, ale to pieroństwo jest bardzo mocne. Podnieść też się nie da. - zniecierpliwienie na twarzy dziewczyny było aż nazbyt wyraźne. Wprawdzie mogłem jej teraz trochę podogadywać, bo zamknięta w klatce i tak mi nie da po głowie, ale z pewnością jak tylko by się wydostała to odpłaciłaby mi z nawiązką, a że zostawić jej tu nie można było toteż poleciłem Charmanderowi stopić metalowe pręty.  
- Chwilę mu to zajmie. - powiedział Max, obserwując powolną pracę Pokemona. Fakt, pręty był grube, a ogień niezbyt mocny w obawie, żeby nie wyrządzić krzywdy dziewczynie. - Clair korzystając z chwili czasu możesz nam wytłumaczyć jak tu trafiłaś?  
- Przecież nie mogłam informacji o skarbie puścić mimo uszu. - zaczęły się wyjaśnienia - Wprawdzie wczorajsze poszukiwania nie przyniosły żadnych rezultatów, ale poczyniłam kilka obserwacji, które chciałam sprawdzić w praktyce, ale bez świadków. Więc wymknęłam się nocą i zrobiłam zwiad tu i tam, a ostatecznie znalazłam przejście w murze przypałacowym. Jak je znalazłam? Tajemnica. - to mówiąc uśmiechnęła się.  
- Wiesz, że ta wyprawa mogła się dla ciebie skończyć o wiele gorzej? - spytałem.  
- Masz na myśli ten dół z kolcami? Domyśliłam się, że jeśli to są te legendarne tunele, na których końcu jest skarb, to na pewno mają jakieś zabezpieczenia przed niechcianymi gośćmi. Tak wiec szłam ostrożnie, a Squirtle, co jakiś czas strzelał wodą w podejrzane miejsca.  
- Fajnie. Szkoda tylko, że nie wszystko zauważyłaś Max omal nie wpadł do innego dołu, który przeoczyłaś. Zresztą tą klatkę też przegapiłaś - to mówiąc posłałem dziewczynie krytyczne spojrzenie. Tymczasem Charmander już przepalił jeden z prętów w dwóch miejscach, więc mocnym szarpnięciem wyciągnęliśmy go z Maxem.  
- Cóż, tym razem masz racje Tori, Ciesz się. - oznajmiła niezbyt zadowolona Clair, po czym wypuściła Squirtla, który schłodził rozżarzone krawędzie wyłamanego pręta. Powstała w ten sposób przestrzeń była na tyle duża, że dziewczyna przecisnęła się przez nią.  
- Uff... Dzięki za pomoc, Dobra, to jak jesteśmy w trójkę to i będzie nam łatwiej się poruszać, zauważać pułapki i ich unikać.  
- Co?! Ty chcesz iść dalej? - zapytałem nie bardzo mogąc w to uwierzyć.  
- No jasne, przecież przeszliśmy już tyle, że koniec tunelu nie może być daleko, tym bardziej, że już dawno jesteśmy poza terenem miasta. - Clair była wyraźnie zadowolona ze swojego pomysłu, ja nie byłem. Spojrzawszy na Maxa stwierdziłem, że on by chciał iść dalej, mimo, że omal nie wpadł do dołu z włóczniami. Dziewczyna chyba doszła do tego samego wniosku, bo oznajmiła:  
- Jak się zgodzisz to przez cały dzień nie będę wyciągać do ciebie pieniędzy, co?  
- Przez tydzień.- odparłem szybko. Skoro jej tak bardzo zależało, to czemu nie wykorzystać sytuacji.  
- Nie przesadzaj. Dwa dni! - mina dziewczyny była poważna.  
- Nie przesadzam. Sześć! - też zrobiłem "twarz pokerzysty".  
- Trzy!  
- Pięć!  
- Cztery!  
- Zgoda - i uścisnęliśmy sobie ręce na znak zawarcia porozumienia. Nasza "licytacja" musiała dziwnie wyglądać, bo Charmander ze Squirtlem popatrzyli na nas, po czym obaj pokręcili głowami i wymruczeli coś w stylu "Dwoje wariatów". Ja jednak byłem zadowolony. Cztery dni spokoju, choć znając życie Clair wymyśli coś, żeby jakoś "obejść" tą umowę. Na razie jednak ruszyliśmy tunelem w dalszą drogę.

Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach ostrożnego marszu zobaczyliśmy coś, co wyglądało jak wejście do większej groty. Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej okazało się, że to potężna sala wysoka na jakieś pięć metrów z mnóstwem kolumn podtrzymujących strop. Przy świetle, jakie dawał Charmander nie dało się jednoznacznie określić ile może mieć metrów powierzchni.  
- No cóż, chyba dotarliśmy do celu. - powiedziała Clair oglądając otoczenie. - Proponuję się rozdzielić. Tori w lewo, Max w prawo, a ja prosto. Spotkamy się na drugim końcu tego pomieszczenia. Jak ktoś znajdzie coś ciekawego, to niech woła resztę. Chyba wszyscy mamy latarki, no nie? - to mówiąc sięgnęła do plecaka, z którego wyciągnęła jedną, zapaliła i nie czekając na naszą reakcję ruszyła przed siebie. Popatrzywszy za nią wzruszyliśmy ramionami i udaliśmy się w wyznaczonych kierunkach.  
Uszedłem już kilkadziesiąt metrów. Sala była naprawdę duża, przyświecałem sobie latarką, również Charmander dawał nieco światła, nie zauważyłem dotąd nic interesującego. W oddali z prawej dostrzegałem co jakiś czas światełka latarek Maxa i Clair. Nagle Charmander się zatrzymał i wskazał mi na coś łapką. Przystanąłem również i przyjrzałem się wskazanemu fragmentowi ściany. Były tu różnokolorowe plamy, zapewne zabrudzenia spowodowane setkami lat.  
"Zaraz, czy to na pewno plamy?" - pomyślałem, a gdy przyjrzałem się im uważniej stwierdziłem, że to rysunki namalowane na ścianach. Pierwszy przedstawiał źródło tryskające ze skały i tworzące strumień, a po jego lewej stronie sylwetki ludzi i Pokemonów. Postacie te wyglądały jakby krwawiły, gdyż były pomazane w różnych miejscach na czerwono. Na drugim obrazku zobaczyłem jak wszyscy oni pływają w strumieniu tworzonym przez źródło, zaś na trzecim byli oni po prawej stronie i wyglądali na całkowicie wyleczonych.  
- Dziwne... - mruknąłem sam do siebie, gdy usłyszałem nawoływania Clair. Dziewczyna chyba coś znalazła. Skończyłem wiec oglądać malowidła i ruszyłem w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Na szczęście widziałem błyski latarki i dzięki temu już po minucie dotarłem do czegoś, co wyglądało jak ołtarz. Na podwyższeniu znajdował się potężny blok skalny sięgający niemal sufitu, a przed nim coś jakby kamienny stół.  
- Łał, no to już wiemy, że trafiliśmy do jakiejś podziemnej świątyni. - oznajmił Max gdy tylko się pojawił. Natomiast Clair stojąca obok "stołu" tylko się uśmiechnęła.  
- To jeszcze nic, chodźcie zobaczyć, co jest z drugiej strony. - gdy to powiedziała obeszliśmy ołtarz, i zobaczyliśmy, że za nim z bloku skalnego wypływa woda i napełnia coś w rodzaju misy o średnicy około jednego metra.  
- Ciekawe. Clair, piłaś może tę wodę, albo coś? - zapytałem. Czy to możliwe, że to źródło to to samo, co z malowideł, a jeśli tak, to czy może mieć ono lecznicze właściwości? Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszeliśmy gruby mocny głos.  
- No proszę wiedziałem, że wcześniej czy później komuś się uda.  
Obejrzeliśmy się w stronę, z której dobiegał ów głos i okazało się, że to "historyk", który wczoraj opowiadał na rynku legendę skarbu Kocka.  
- A pan tu co? - zapytała podejrzliwie Clair.  
- To chyba jasne. Zajmuję to źródło. To prawdziwa kopalnia pieniędzy. Wiedziałem, że opowieści o skarbie są prawdziwe, wprawdzie spodziewałem się czegoś innego, ale to też wystarczy.  
Spojrzeliśmy po sobie nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co tu chodzi. Mężczyzna zapewne spostrzegł to, bo zaśmiał się złośliwie i wyjaśnił.  
- Kilka lat temu była prowadzona renowacja pałacyku, w której i ja brałem udział. Znalazłem wtedy niewielką skrzyneczkę, a w niej różne papiery. Większość bezwartościowa, jednak z jednego z nich dało się wywnioskować, że gdzieś na terenie pałacu znajduje się przejście do podziemi, a w nich ukryty skarb. Niestety poszukiwania na własną rękę nie przyniosły rezultatu. Postanowiłem więc poznać lepiej historię tej okolicy, jednak ta wiedza też nie przybliżyła mnie do odkrycia skarbu. Dowiedziałem się tylko, że woda po ulewach spływa ukrytymi kanałami, powstałymi podczas rozbudowy miasta. Prawdopodobnie miało to na celu chronić tunele przed zalaniem. Ostatecznie, więc stałem się "rynkowym bajarzem" mając nadzieję, że wcześniej czy później kogoś zainteresuje opowiadana przez mnie historia na tyle, że znajdzie wejście do podziemi. No i wam się to udało, gratulacje. - i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
- Heh i teraz chcesz z pomocą tego źródła zostać konkurencją dla Punktów Medycznych? - spytała Clair. W jej dłoni dostrzegłem PokeBalla, a przyjrzawszy się dokładniej skale, z której wypływała woda zobaczyłem malunki podobne do tych, jakie znalazłem na ścianie bocznej. Cóż, trzeba było przyznać, że dziewczyna jest domyślna i szybko kojarzy.  
- Właściwie to chcę całkowicie wygryźć z rynku Punkty Medyczne. Przecież nie ma nic piękniejszego od wody, która zawsze i wszędzie wyleczy nie tylko Pokemona, ale i trenera. Szybko i sprawnie. Fakt są różne napoje leczące, ale te do najtańszych nie należą, wiadomo koszty produkcji i tym podobne. A to źródło jest o wiele tańsze, więc sama rozumiesz dziewczynko. Zmykaj ze swoimi kolegami póki możesz.  
- Dziewczynko? - w świetle jakie dawały latarki i Charmander dostrzegłem, że oczy Clair stały się dwoma wąskimi szparkami, a usta jedną kreską.  
"Zapamiętać: nazwać Clair dziewczynką oznacza popełnić samobójstwo" - pomyślałem.  
- No chyba nie chcecie zadzierać z moim Pokemonem, bo może i macie jakieś swoje, ale nie sądzę, żeby były dość silne, żeby poradzić sobie z moim podopiecznym. A może chcesz spróbować... Dziewczynko? - ostatni wyraz zabrzmiał kpiąco. Na twarzy Clair pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech, ale nie ten, co zwykle. Tym razem był to uśmiech w stylu: "Ziomus, masz poważne kłopoty".  
- Stantler! - to była cała odpowiedź dziewczyny. Z PokeBalla wyskoczył duży jeleń i stanął gotów do walki.  
- W porządku. Hariyama! - z PokeBalla mężczyzny wyskoczył duży Pokemon, wyglądający jak jakiś zapaśnik. - Pchnij Ramieniem!  
Pokemon od razu ruszył do ataku, jednak Stantler za poleceniem Clair wykonał unik, a po chwili zaatakował Stąpaniem.  
- To wszystko? Syp Piachem. - mężczyzna był opanowany i wiedział jak kierować Pokemonem. Potężny zapaśnik sypnął jeleniowi piachem w oczy ograniczając jego celność.  
- Chcesz, żebym poszła na całość, ależ proszę cię bardzo. Hipnoza! - Stantler zatrzymał się koło jednej z kolumn i pomimo piasku w oczach zaczął wykonywać ruchy rogami tym samym powodując senność u przeciwnika.  
- Takaś sprytna? Hariyama Decydujący Cios w niego! - Pokemon zaczynał już przysypiać, ale mimo tego ruszył szybko do ataku. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, czy to przez zmęczenie spowodowane Hipnozą, czy też to Stantler wykonał unik, w każdym razie potężny cios zapaśnika trafił w kolumnę, łamiąc ją na kawałki.  
- Ups...? - mruknęła Clair, a gdy w odpowiedzi usłyszeliśmy głuche trzeszczenie z okolic sufitu krzyknąłem głośno:  
- Bardzo duże "ups". Zwiewamy, bo tu się wszystko za chwilę zawali. - jakby na potwierdzenie moich słów z sufitu zaczynały odpadać kamienie. Początkowo małe i pojedyncze, ale z każdą chwilą były coraz większe i było ich coraz więcej.  
- Za mną. Po prawej stronie znalazłem coś jakby boczne wejście, tamtędy będzie szybciej i bezpieczniej niż przez tunel pełen pułapek! - krzyknął Max.  
- No to remis, masz szczęście kolego. - to mówiąc Clair zawróciła Stantlera, ja to samo zrobiłem z Charmanderem i Breloomem i pobiegliśmy za Maxem. Mężczyzna stał chwilę, jakby się zastanawiając, co robić. Ostatecznie jednak w podjęciu decyzji pomógł mu potężny kamien, który oderwał się od sklepienia i wpadł do misy ze źródłem niszcząc ja całkowicie.  
Dopadliśmy tunelu niemal w ostatniej chwili, biegliśmy dalej słysząc za sobą jak świątynia z być może magicznym źródłem zmienia się w gruzowisko. Podłoga w tunelu była nachylona ku górze, tak wiec stopniowo zbliżaliśmy się coraz bardziej do powierzchni. Wreszcie dobiegliśmy do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, w którego "suficie" dało się dostrzec otwór zatkany sporym głazem.  
- Hariyama, rozbij ten głaz Decydującym Ciosem! - okazało się, że mężczyzna nie zawrócił Pokemona i teraz kilka jego silnych uderzeń rozkruszyło potężny kamień. Następnie wspólnymi siłami udało się nam wydostać na powierzchnię.  
- Ufff... Mało brakowało. Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? - spytała Clair ciężko dysząc po szybkim biegu i rozglądając się po okolicy.  
- Zdaje się, że to las rosnący obok miasta. - odparłem, bo i tak to wyglądało. Byliśmy na niewielkiej polance, a wokół nas pełno było drzew.  
- Wszyscy cali i nikomu nic nie jest? - spytał Max. Odparliśmy, że nie i spostrzegliśmy, że mężczyzna z Hariyamą już się ulotnili.  
- Eh, ma facet szczęście. Jakbym go teraz dorwała, to niewiele by z niego zostało. - spojrzałem na dziewczynę.  
- A wiesz, że ja też powinienem ci nagadać, za ten pomysł z nocną wycieczką? To się mogło źle skończyć. - odpowiedzią był wzrok w stylu: "Jeszcze słowo, a uduszę". Stwierdziłem wiec, że dyplomatycznie będzie przemilczeć sprawę  
- To co teraz? Wracamy do Kocka, Clair zabiera swoje rzeczy z hotelu i ruszamy w dalszą drogę? - spytał optymistycznie Max.  
Zgodziliśmy się z nim i ruszyliśmy w stronę miasta. Po drodze zastanawiałem się, czy to źródło, które znaleźliśmy faktycznie miało lecznicze właściwości. Niestety odpowiedź na to pytanie zniknęła pod zwałami ziemi i głazów i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek mógł się do niej dostać.


	22. Wyścig Pokemon

ODCINEK 22: WYŚCIG POKEMON.

Staliśmy przed "Fanowskim" Stadionem w Radzyniu Podlaskim i oglądaliśmy duży kolorowy plakat umieszczony na drzwiach wejściowych.  
"Wielki Wyścig! I Ty możesz się zapisać! Przekonaj się jak dobrym jesteś trenerem! Do wygrania cenne nagrody, a dla trzech najlepszych rzadkie Pokemony!" - głosił kolorowy napis, poniżej był ogólne informacje, między innymi to, że zapisy odbywają się na stadionie, przed którym obecnie staliśmy.  
- Można wygrać rzadkiego Poka... Chyba wezmę w tym udział, a wy? - Clair posłała nam pytające spojrzenie.  
- Hmm... Bieg, w którym trzeba wykazać się wiedzą i umiejętnościami trenerskimi, ciekawe. Jako że ty i tak pójdziesz się dowiedzieć, o co w tych zawodach chodzi to chyba pytanie nas o zdanie nie ma większego sensu. - odrzekłem, a Max tylko skinął głową, na zgodę.  
- Wiesz Tori, masz rację i tak bym poszła zobaczyć, co i jak. Tak więc szkoda czasu na gadanie, według tego co tu pisze wyścig odbywa się jutro, wiec nie mamy wiele czasu na zapisy. - i nie czekając na nas otworzyła drzwi i weszła do budynku, a my ruszyliśmy za nią. W sali, gdzie dokonywano zapisów nie było prawie nikogo, tylko jakiś chłopak na oko miał może dwadzieścia lat, siedział przy stoliku i przeglądał różne kartki. Gdy weszliśmy spojrzał na nas, a gdy dostrzegł Charmandera, który jak zwykle wędrował "luzem" rzekł:  
- Witam, czyżbyście chcieli zapisać się na wyścig?  
- Najpierw chciałabym uzyskać nieco informacji. Przede wszystkim, jakie Poki można wygrać? - Clair jak zwykle interesowało tylko jedno. Tymczasem Max, wziął jedną z ulotek leżących na stoliku, był tu szczegółowe informacje o trasie wyścigu i zasadach.  
- Niestety nie mogę zdradzić, jakie są nagrody, żeby się o tym dowiedzieć trzeba wziąć udział w zawodach. - dziewczynie nie spodobała się taka odpowiedź, ale nim zdążyła zacząć kłótnię pokazałem jej co właśnie wyczytałem na ulotce.  
- Tu pisze, że trasa to 25 kilometrów i kończy się w Międzyrzecu Podlaskim. To jest bieg, czy maraton?  
- A co Tori? Za duża odległość dla ciebie? - Clair uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, zabrała mi ulotkę i zaczęła ją przeglądać.  
- Nie możesz nam powiedzieć, jakie są nagrody, a czy możesz zdradzić, chociaż, czy wśród Poków dla zwycięzców jest jakiś z typem roślinnym? - gdy Max zadał to pytanie spojrzałem na niego dziwnie. On chciał naprawdę wziąć tym udział?  
- Tak, na to pytanie mogę udzielić odpowiedzi, gdyż wśród nagród żaden Pok nie ma roślinnego typu. Wiec jak, zapisujecie się? Bo właściwie powinienem już zamykać.  
Cóż, faktycznie był już wieczór i jeśli chcemy jutro brać udział w jakiś zawodach to pasuje wcześniej dobrze się wyspać.  
- Ostatnie pytanko. Tu pisze, że na trasie wyścigu są różne zadania, w których trenerzy będą używać swoich Pokemonów. Za te zadania są punkty, również za czas na pokonanie całej trasy wyścigu są punkty, a potem się wszystko sumuje. Czy to znaczy, że niekoniecznie trzeba dobiec na metę jako pierwszy, aby wygrać? - dziwny błysk w jej oczach podpowiedział mi, że dziewczyna zapisze się na wyścig.  
- Tak, w ulotce jest dokładnie rozpisane, co i jak. Na trasie są cztery punkty z zadaniami, każdy uczestnik musi wziąć w nich udział, a jeśli z jakimś zadaniem sobie nie poradzi to być może będzie musiał pożegnać się z wyścigiem. Więc rozumiem, że panienka jest gotowa się zapisać?  
Na słowo "panienka" oczy Clair niebezpiecznie się zwęziły, po czym dziewczyna posłała chłopakowi mordercze spojrzenie i powiedziała złowieszczo:  
- Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno. Nie jestem "panienka", nie jestem "dziewczynka". Mam imię - Clair i tak należy się do mnie zwracać, jasne? - wzrok miała taki, że chyba sama śmierć by od niej uciekła. Chłopak zaś nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić, w końcu wyksztusił:  
- Jasne... Przepraszam.. Wiec chcesz... Ekhm... Się zapisać?  
- Taaa... Może być zabawnie. A wy też się na to piszecie? - na jej twarzy pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech. Terrorystka się znalazła, ale wiedziałem, że lepiej dyplomatycznie przemilczeć sprawę.  
- Ja zrezygnuję. Skoro nie ma roślinnych Poków, a poza tym 25 kilometrów to jednak jest kawał drogi i raczej nie dałbym rady uzyskać jakiegoś dobrego wyniku. - Max spasował ja zaś zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy warto brać udział czy nie.  
- Dobra Fanatyku Roślin, w sumie pewnie masz rację. Ja też nie wiem czy wygram, ale spróbować trzeba. Tori ty też rezygnujesz prawda? Mniejsza konkurencja większa szansa na wygraną. - gdy Clair to powiedziała doszedłem do wniosku że jednak się zapiszę, chociażby po to, aby ją wkurzyć. Poza tym w zadaniach dodatkowych miały brać udział Pokemony trenerów, wiec cały ten wyścig można by potraktować jako trening, lub sprawdzian umiejętności.  
- Wiecie, też się zapisze. - oznajmiłem beztrosko. Chłopak podał mi kartę zgłoszeniową, Clair już oddawała swoją i mruknęła tylko:  
- Zapisać się możesz, ale spróbuj wygrać jakiegoś Poka to... - nie musiała kończyć i tak wiedziałem o co chodzi. Cóż, mimo wszystko Max miał rację, że trasa jest długa i szansa na zwycięstwo niewielka.  
Dokonawszy "zapisowych formalności" udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Przez resztę dnia Clair wielokrotnie informowała, że jak wygram Pokemona, a ona nie to spotka mnie wiele nieciekawych rzeczy. Trudno, jakoś to przeżyję, a trening podczas wyścigu z pewnością się przyda.

Następnego dnia rozdzieliliśmy się. Max postanowił pojechać autobusem do Międzyrzeca i tam czekać na zwycięzców, zaś ja i Clair udaliśmy się na miejsce rozpoczęcia wyścigu. Okazało się, że są cztery różne punkty startowe, oraz cztery drogi, co miało na celu ograniczyć liczbę zawodników na trasie, szczególnie, że skoro w zawodach można było używać Pokemonów to i walki były dozwolone. Po drugim zadaniu z czterech tras robiły się dwie, a po czwarty jedna. Ja startowałem z jedynki, zaś Clair z trójki, tak wiec na trasie spotkalibyśmy się dopiero na ostatnim odcinku. Zawodników było około pięćdziesięciu, no i większość z nich startowała z takim samym celem - wygraniem rzadkiego Pokemona.  
Punktualnie o dziesiątej sędzia dał gwizdkiem sygnał i wyścig się rozpoczął. Z "mojego" miejsca startu ruszyło poza mną dwunastu innych trenerów, trzeba było przyznać, że konkurencja spora. Większość z nich od razu pobiegła najszybciej jak umiała zostawiając w tyle mnie, dwóch innych chłopaków i jakąś dziewczynę.  
- Ale gnają... Eh szkoda, że Poków można używać tylko do zadań i walk, bo wsiadłabym na mojego Onixa i raz dwa przegoniła wszystkich. - mruknęła dziewczyna. Cóż, zasady wyścigu był proste, całą trasę trzeba przebiec na własnych nogach, a do wszystkiego innego, czyli wykonywania zadań, czy też pojedynków, można używać Pokemonów. Obecnie moja drużyna siedziała w PokeBallach, Charmander również, bo razem doszliśmy do wniosku, że biegam szybciej od niego, a poza tym musi być wypoczęty, bo nie wiadomo dokładnie, co za zadania czekają na uczestników biegu.  
Po kilku minutach stwierdziłem, że cały ten wyścig jednak nie był dobrym pomysłem. Kłuło mnie w boku, miałem zadyszkę i najchętniej wróciłbym do miasta odpocząć. Pocieszające było tylko to, że biegnąc wciąż tym samym tempem dogoniłem kilku spośród trenerów, którzy na starcie biegli z maksymalną prędkością.  
- Przerwa... Ej ty, walczysz? - właśnie dogoniłem kolejną dwójkę, chłopaka i dziewczynę, a ona widocznie stwierdziła, że potrzebuje odpoczynku. Trener zresztą zgodził się na propozycję i po chwili zeszli z trasy i rozpoczęli pojedynek. Przez kilka następnych minut minąłem jeszcze dwie podobne pary trenerów. Dziwiło mnie nieco, że tracą w ten sposób czas, ale z drugiej strony mogli odpocząć, oraz potrenować Poki. Zastanawiałem się jeszcze, czy nie boją się, że gdy przyjdzie do wykonania zadań nie okaże się, że ich podopieczni są zbyt zmęczeni pojedynkami.  
W końcu dobiegłem do pierwszego "Punktu Zadaniowego". Tu dowiedziałem się, że moje Pokemony mogą dostać kilka Mikstur Leczących, jeśli ucierpiały w czasie walk. Okazało się też, że jak dotąd przez punkt przeszło tylko trzech trenerów, więc stwierdziłem, że mam całkiem niezły wynik. Wprawdzie dowiedziałem się też, że dwóch następnych musiało pożegnać się z wyścigiem, gdyż nie wykonali zadania, ale miałem nadzieję, że mi się uda.  
- Cóż, pierwsze zadanie jest raczej proste, gdyż polega na sprawdzeniu wiedzy, jaką trener ma o Pokemonach. - poinformowała dziewczyna spełniająca rolę sędziego.  
- Czyli że mam... Rozwiązać jakiś test? - spytałem. Zadyszkę miałem sporą, ale trzeźwo myśleć chyba jeszcze potrafiłem.  
- Niezupełnie. Jako że jest to wyścig i liczy się czas, to otrzymasz jedno pytanie. Odpowiesz dobrze - ruszaj dalej, źle - możesz sobie wreszcie odpocząć. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem.  
- Aha. No dobra... Co to za pytanie? - wiedzę miałem średnią, tu to raczej Max by się przydał. Miałem nadzieję, że pytanie trudne nie będzie.  
- Jaki jest najsilniejszy atak Świetlnych Pokemonów? - usłyszałem i poczułem ulgę. Na silnych atakach trochę się znałem, wiec odparłem:  
- Promień Słoneczny.  
- Tak jest. Gratuluję, pierwsze zadanie masz zaliczone, odpowiedzi udzieliłeś szybko, wiec i punktów dostaniesz sporo. Powodzenia w dalszej trasie. - dziewczyna pogratulowała, ja zaś podziękowałem i ruszyłem w dalszą drogę.  
Przebiegłem kolejne kilka kilometrów i stwierdziłem, że idzie mi średnio. Wprawdzie z tyłu nikt mnie jeszcze nie dogonił, ale ja również nie spotkałem żadnego z trzech trenerów, którzy przeszli przez pierwsze zadanie przede mną. Widocznie doszli oni do wniosku, że lepiej jest biec, a ewentualne przerwy robić sobie w "Punktach Zadaniowych" niż niepotrzebnie tracić czas na walki. Nie niepokojony przez nikogo dotarłem, więc do drugiego zadania, które odbywało się w sporym budynku, do którego prowadziły dwa wejścia, jedno z trasy, którą ja biegłem, zaś drugie z oznaczonej numerem dwa.  
"No tak, drugie zadanie to przecież połączenie tras" - pomyślałem i dostrzegłem, jak z dwójki właśnie jeden z uczestników wbiegł do "Punktu Zadaniowego". Chwilkę później również wszedłem do środka.  
- Dobrze, mamy kolejną dwójkę. - starszy mężczyzna, który widocznie sprawował tu rolę sędziego zwrócił się do mnie na powitanie. Obok niego stał trener, który wbiegł do budynku przede mną.  
- Drugie zadanie to pojedynek. Walczycie jeden na jednego, zwycięzca rusza w dalszą drogę. Punkty przyznawane są za czas, czyli im szybciej pokonasz przeciwnika tym więcej ich otrzymasz, jasne? - mężczyzna wyjaśnił zasady. Kiwnęliśmy głowami na znak, że rozumiemy, po czym pojawiła się kilkunastoletnia dziewczyna i oznajmiła, że będzie sędziować nasz pojedynek, Zaprowadziła nas do jednego z pomieszczeń służących za arenę i zarządziła "czas start", czyli rozpoczęcie pojedynku.  
- Heracross! Atak Furii!  
- Charmander! Unikaj!  
Wybraliśmy Pokemony, a mój przeciwnik od razu rozpoczął atak. Jako że nie wiedziałem, z czym będę musiał walczyć to i wolałem najpierw poczekać. Pok przeciwnika był dużym chrząszczem, który szybko ruszył na ognistą jaszczurkę, ta jednak zręcznie unikała jego ataków.  
- Skoro tu trzeba szybkości, to bądźmy szybcy. Ognisty Strumień, daj pełną moc! - krzyknąłem, a Pokemon od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi. Wprawdzie zaraz po wydanej przeze mnie komendzie trener zarządził unikanie, jednak ognista jaszczurka była zbyt szybka i nim atakujący Heracross zdążył zrozumieć, co się dzieje uderzył go potężny strumień ognia. Wprawdzie Pokemon starał się jeszcze jakoś walczyć, ale atak Charmandera okazał się zbyt silny i po kilku sekundach chrząszcz padł.  
- Dobrze i szybko. Tym samym Tori przechodzisz dalej. - dziewczyna, która sędziowała pogratulowała mi zwycięstwa. Nim opuściłem salę uścisnąłem jeszcze dłoń memu przeciwnikowi i pobiegłem w dalszą drogę.  
"Połowa trasy za mną i prawdopodobnie nadal trzech trenerów do wyprzedzenia. Może jeszcze uda się to wygrać" - myślałem biegnąć. Przez ten cały pojedynek zapomniałem się dopytać ilu uczestników już przeszło przez drugie zadanie. Niestety kilometry robiły swoje i ostatecznie zdecydowałem zmienić strategię. Postanowiłem, że do trzeciego "Punktu Zadaniowego" urządzę sobie zwykły spacer, celem odpoczynku, a później będę szybko szedł i dopiero po czwartym zadaniu pobiegnę do mety. W ten sposób mogłem odpocząć, wprawdzie ryzykowałem też, że mnie ktoś dogoni, ale kto powiedział, że uda się temu komuś przejść przez kolejne zadanie?  
Trzeci "Punkt Zadaniowy" znajdował się na wielkiej łące, a jego celem było sprawdzenie szybkości Pokemonów. Tym razem nikomu z uczestników nie groziło odpadnięcie z wyścigu, po prostu im szybciej Pok przebiegnie wyznaczony teren tym więcej punktów otrzyma zawodnik. Szkoda tylko, że dopiero na mecie można się dowiedzieć ile się punktów zdobyło.  
- Start jest tutaj, a meta, przy tamtym słupku. Razem równe sto metrów. Gwizdek to sygnał do startu, jasne? - sędzia krótko wyjaśnił co i jak, ja zaś wypuściłem Whismura i wytłumaczyłem mu co ma zrobić.  
"Różóś" - jak go nazywała Clair, zajął miejsce startowe i czekał na sygnał, gdy usłyszał gwizd pomknął przed siebie z szybkością, która nawet mnie zadziwiła. Kilka sekund później był na mecie zmęczony i zadowolony. Zawróciłem go do PokeBalla, sędzia pogratulował mi szybkiego Pokemona i powiedział, że uzyskałem jeden z najlepszych dotychczasowych wyników. Dowiedziałem się też, że przede mną jest troje zawodników i niestety nie wiadomo jak się sprawa ma na trasie sąsiedniej, czyli tej, na której biegnie Clair. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak dziewczynie idzie no i miałem nadzieję, że nie spotkamy się na ostatnim odcinku.  
Opuściwszy miejsce wykonania trzeciego zadania postępowałem według planu, czyli zamiast biegu szybko szedłem. Poruszałem się trochę wolniej, ale prawie się nie męczyłem. Po kilku kilometrach dogonił mnie jeden z uczestników, był bardzo zmęczony, ale się nie poddawał. Pozwoliłem się wyprzedzić, stwierdziwszy, że jeśli będzie trzeba, to pobiegnę na ostatnim odcinku wyścigu.  
Czwarte zadanie również odbywało się na łące, tyle, że tym razem sprawdzana była celność Pokemonów. Na stolikach w odległości około pięćdziesięciu metrów poustawiane były puszki różnej wielkości, a zadaniem Poka było strącenie ich. Puszek było pięć i tyle samo strzałów można było wykonać, zaś punkty przyznawano za ilość strąconych przedmiotów. Sposób strzelania był dowolny: woda, ogień, liście. Zadanie właśnie ukończył chłopak, który mnie wyprzedził i teraz nadeszła moja kolej. Do wykonania zadania wybrałem Charmandera. Pokemon szybko zrozumiał, o co chodzi, stanął na miejscu, z którego należało oddać strzał, przymierzył i dmuchnął małą ognistą kulę, która bezbłędnie trafiła w jedną z puszek. Drugi strzał, również był celny, niestety trzeci minął kolejną puszkę o kilka centymetrów.  
- Charmander nie przejmuj się, zostały jeszcze dwa strzały, na pewno trafisz. - motywowałem Pokemona do działania. Wprawdzie gdyby odpowiednio mocno uderzyć to możliwe, że Ognistym Strumieniem strąciłoby się więcej niż jedną puszkę na raz, jednak takie działanie było zabronione i gdyby ktoś jednym strzałem strącił więcej niż jeden przedmiot zostałby zdyskwalifikowany.  
Na szczęście kolejne dwa strzały był celne i ostatnie zadanie wykonałem. Podziękowawszy Charmanderowi zawróciłem go do PokeBalla, a dowiedziawszy się, że przede mną jest tylko sześciu uczestników pobiegłem w stronę mety.  
Kilka kilometrów później udało mi się dogonić, a nawet prześcignąć jedną z zawodniczek, Dziewczyna była bardzo zmęczona i chyba tylko fakt, że do mety już blisko "pchał" ją do przodu. Nawet nie próbowała podjąć ze mną walki, zapewne miała nadzieje, że punkty zdobyte z zadań wystarczą, aby okazać się lepszym od tych, co przybiegli szybciej. Ja również miałem taką nadzieje i również odczuwałem zmęczenie, jednak wiedziałem, że za czas, w jakim pokona się trasę również przyznane są punkty, wiec trzeba było dać z siebie wszystko.  
Wreszcie dostrzegłem w oddali tłumy ludzi. No tak to musiała być meta, a zarazem granice miasta - Międzyrzeca Podlaskiego. Niestety nikogo więcej nie udało mi się wyprzedzić, dostrzegłem jedynie dwie sylwetki szybko zbliżające się do mety i nagle usłyszałem za sobą:  
- Ej czekaj... Pojedynek... Chcę walki... - głos dziewczyny, pewnie ta co ją wyprzedziłem, chociaż... Głos był nieco zniekształcony przez zmęczenie jednak dziwnie znajomy.  
- Tori, jak nie chcesz oberwać, to stój i walcz! - po tym okrzyku stanąłem niemal odruchowo. Miałem nadzieję, że do tego spotkania nie dojdzie.  
- Hej Clair. Z tego, co wiem... Mamy szanse na szóste i siódme miejsce... Ścigamy się? - zmęczenie mocno dawało się we znaki, ale mówić jeszcze mogłem. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że dwie sylwetki w oddali również się zatrzymały i chyba odbywały pojedynek. Zacząłem mieć złe przeczucia.  
- Żadne "ścigamy się"... Pojedynek... Przegrany pasuje i rezygnuje z wyścigu... - dziewczyna była pewnie tak samo zmęczona jak ja, a jej mina mówiła wyraźnie, że nie żartuje.  
- Daj spokój. Patrz... Tam z przodu walczy dwóch innych uczestników... Jak się pospieszymy to może ich przegonimy. - starałem się przemówić Clair do rozsądku, nie udało się. Jej pasja łapania rzadkich Pokemonów dawała o sobie znać. Chciała wygrać, nawet jeśli potrzeba było do tego pojedynków z innymi uczestnikami.  
- Zapomnij. Wcześniej minęłam podobną dwójkę. Honor trenera i chęć do walki to jest jednak coś. Przyjmuj wyzwanie i mnie nie denerwuj. - to mówiąc wypuściła Squirtla.  
- Nie zmuszaj mnie. - sięgnąłem po PokeBall. Miałem pomysł, wiedziałem, że po wyścigu Clair mnie pewnie zabije, ale trudno. Zapisałem się do zawodów z myślą o treningu i sprawdzianie umiejętności, ale skoro zwycięstwo było możliwe, to czemu nie spróbować. Jednak liczył się czas, a ten upływał na dyskusji z pewną niezwykle upartą osobą.  
- Więc pokaż jaki jesteś zdolny. W sumie jeszcze ze sobą nie walczyliśmy... - żółw spoglądał na swoją trenerkę z mina pełną dezaprobaty, ale wiedziałem, że jak będzie trzeba, to ruszy do walki.  
- Charmander. - wypuściłem jaszczurkę, na jej widok dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła.  
- Świetnie, wiec jednak pojedynek.  
- Może innym razem Clair. Zasłona Dymna! - mój Pokemon nie bardzo wiedział co się dzieje, jednak atak wykonał szybko i sprawnie. Dym zasłonił widoczność zarówno Clair jak i Squirtlowi. Zawróciłem Charmandera do PokeBalla i szybko pobiegłem w stronę mety. Za plecami usłyszałem:  
- Pożałujesz... Dostanie ci się za to... - zignorowałem jednak wołanie i jeszcze przyspieszyłem bieg.  
Wkrótce dobiegłem do walczących trenerów, a ci widząc mnie przerwali walkę i również zaczęli biec. Ścigaliśmy się tak, aż do mety i ostatecznie dobiegłem jako drugi, czyli piąty według kolejności. Niedługo później metę przekroczyła Clair nawet na mnie nie spoglądając. Zacząłem mieć coś w rodzaju wyrzutów sumienia, że zignorowałem dziewczynę, gdy chciała walczyć, jednak rozsądek podpowiadał, że dobrze zrobiłem.  
Po jakimś czasie wszyscy uczestnicy ukończyli bieg i zebrali się na "Fanowskim" Stadionie, gdzie nastąpiło ogłoszenie wyników.  
- No Tori, wiedz, że jak wygrasz to jesteś martwy. - mruknęła stojąca obok mnie Clair.  
- Wiem, wiem. - westchnąłem tylko i nagle usłyszałem:  
- Na metę przybiegł jako szósty, jednak w ogólnej punktacji jest trzeci. Gratulacje dla Toriego, za zajęcie trzeciego miejsca w tych zawodach. - wokół rozległy się oklaski. Clair posłała mi mordercze spojrzenie, a ja nieśmiało wyszedłem spośród uczestników i stanąłem obok głównego sędziego, który właśnie odczytywał wyniki. Gdy zdobywcy drugiego i pierwszego miejsca dołączyli do mnie nastąpiły wielkie gratulacje i wręczenie nagród. Zdobywca pierwszego miejsca otrzymał Porygona - dziwnego Poka, zbudowanego jakby z kryształów, jeszcze nigdy takiego nie widziałem. Za drugie miejsce nagrodą był Magmar, zaś ja otrzymałem, małego żółto-brązowego Pokemona. Co ciekawe brązowy kolor wyglądał trochę jak kamizelka. Gdy uroczystość wręczania nagród się skończyła wyszedłem ze stadionu, obok mnie wędrował wygrany Pok, a za mną Clair z miną w stylu "Nie dotykać, bo gryzę".  
- Hej Tori gratulacje. Clair, szkoda, że ci się nie udało, ale siódme miejsce to i tak bardzo dobry wynik. - przy wyjściu spotkaliśmy się z Maxem, jak zwykle uśmiechnięty i starający się rozładować napięcie.  
- Dzięki. A właściwie to żółte to co jest? - dziewczyna nadal była niezadowolona, ale chyba powoli jej przechodziło, ja zaś sam byłem ciekaw co wygrałem.  
"Abra - Psycho-Pokemon. Rzadko spotykany i bardzo trudny do złapania, ze względu na umiejętności. Posiada tylko jeden atak - Teleportację, dzięki której szybko znika z pola walki."  
- Haha, no toś wygrał ciekawego stworka, powalczyć nim nie powalczysz. - gdy przeczytałem informacje z PokeEncyklpedii nastrój Clair wyraźnie się poprawił. Zaś "stworek" spojrzał gniewnie na dziewczynę, lecz się nie odezwał. Właściwie ten Pokemon nie wydawał żadnych odgłosów.  
- Abra, nie przejmuj się nią. Niestety ten typ tak ma, że musi się wszystkiego czepiać. - powiedziałem. Pokemon spojrzał na mnie ze zrozumieniem i kiwnął głową, po czym zniknął w PokeBallu.  
- "Ten typ" ci może powiedzieć to i owo Tori, nie zapominaj o tym. Ale muszę przyznać, że ciekawe stworzonko wygrałeś. Niestety do walki się nie nadaje... Wiesz co? Żeby nikt nie mówił, że jestem pamiętliwa to wybaczam ci, ż mnie wykiwałeś. Właściwie powinnam ci za to pogratulować, ale nie przesadzajmy. Pamiętaj jednak, że jesteś mi dłużny pojedynek. - złość Clair minęła, wiec odetchnąłem z ulgą. Wizja pojedynku jakoś mnie nie przerażała i na razie wolałem nie wspominać o dalszej części definicji Abry z PokeEncyklopedii, która głosiła:  
"Pomimo tego Abra jest poszukiwany wśród trenerów, ze względu na jego ewolucje. Długo i wytrwale trenowany staje się Kadabrą, a ten może przemienić się w Alakazama, jednego z najsilniejszych znanych Pokemonów".


	23. Piorunujące starcie!

ODCINEK 23: PIORUNUJĄCE STARCIE!

Biała Podlaska. Tydzień po opuszczeniu Lublina dotarliśmy do miasta, gdzie zamierzałem zdobyć trzecią odznakę Ligi Pokemon. Nim jednak miałem wkroczyć na stadion i wyzwać tutejszego Lidera na pojedynek trzeba było zrobić naradę i ustalić jakąś strategie walki, bo zdobywanie odznak bez planu dobrym pomysłem nie jest. Siedzieliśmy wiec w jednej z licznych kawiarni dla trenerów i staraliśmy się opracować jakiś dobry plan. A właściwie ja i Max dyskutowaliśmy nad zbliżającym się pojedynkiem, bo Clair wyraźnie się nudziła.  
- "Elektryczne ataki maja przewagę nad wodą, lotem i światłem. Całkowicie nie działają na typ ziemny" - czytałem informacje z PokeEncyklopedii - No to będzie wyrównana walka, bo żadnego z tych typów nie posiadam...  
- Ale masz Brelooma, a jego typ to roślina, a co za tym idzie ma częściową odporność na elektryczność. - przypomniał Max.  
- Taaa... Cóż, to będzie ambitny pojedynek. - mruknąłem i zacząłem się zastanawiać. Miałem cztery Poki, niestety Abra do walk się nie nadawał. Wprawdzie niemal od chwili, gdy wygrałem go podczas wyścigów starałem się nauczyć go jakichś ataków, jednak nic z tego nie wychodziło. Żółty stworek dużo spał, a gdy już dochodziło do treningów nie potrafił wykonać żadnego ataku, a gdy czuł się zagrożony teleportował się do PokeBalla. Początkowo Clair nie szczędziła mu złośliwych uwag i komentarzy, jednak w końcu się jej znudziło. Ja zaś nie zamierzałem się poddać i obiecałem sobie wytrenować Abrę na silnego Pokemona. Teraz jednak nie mógł mi pomóc. Zostawały, więc trzy Poki: szybki Whismur, silny Charmander i Breloom, który miał częściową odporność na elektryczność. Podsumowując szanse na zwycięstwo były duże, no i zawsze istniała szansa, że Lider użyje Poka o dwóch typach, a nad owym drugim typem któryś z moich podopiecznych będzie miał przewagę.  
- Zieeeew... - głośne ziewnięcie Clair wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań - Może już dość tych przygotowań? Zanudzę się tu. Tori-Mistrzu chodźmy wreszcie na ten stadion, bo walkę chce zobaczyć.  
- Może bądź bardziej cierpliwa. Walka o odznakę wymaga przygotowania, opracowania strategii i...  
- Tak, tak Tori-Mistrzu, ale weź się streść z tym planowaniem bo tu zaraz usnę. Zresztą, co tu planować, jak nawet nie wiesz, na jakich zasadach będzie pojedynek? - cóż, w pewnym sensie dziewczyna miała rację, ale niezależnie od zasad wszystko skupiać się będzie na pokonaniu Pokemonów przeciwnika. Ostatecznie chyba i tak już nic więcej mądrego nie wymyślimy, bo gdy spojrzałem na Maxa ten tylko skinął głową na znak, że po naradzie. Wyszliśmy, więc z kawiarni i udaliśmy się na Stadion Ligi Pokemon.  
Tym razem na miejscu nie było żadnych problemów. Drzwi były otwarte, a po wejściu do poczekalni dla trenerów wyzywających Lidera na walkę stwierdziliśmy, że nikogo nie ma. Tak wiec bez przeszkód weszliśmy na stadion, na którym miał się odbyć pojedynek. Znajdujące się po obu stronach ławki dla ewentualnych widzów od areny odgrodzone były szybami, a po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się było jasne, że to ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Stanowiska dla trenera i Lidera znajdowały się na niewielkich podwyższeniach i wyglądało na to, że również maja różne zabezpieczenia. Nie było też wątpliwości, że cały stadion ma doskonałą izolację elektryczną jak i z pewnością całą masę uziemień.  
- Halo! Jest ktoś w domu! Przyszły Mistrz Pokemon chce powalczyć!  
- Clair, możesz przestać, bardzo cię proszę. - ta dziewczyna naprawdę przesadzała.  
- Tori, więcej luzu. Przecież będziesz Mistrzem, nie? Więc czemu nie robić ci reklamy już teraz. A poza tym, patrz, podziałało. - to mówiąc dziewczyna wskazała na około trzydziestoletniego mężczyznę, który wszedł na stadion.  
- Tak, jest ktoś w domu. A ty pewnie chcesz mnie wyzwać na pojedynek, tak? - widać było, że tutejszy Lider jest wysportowany. Stał prosto, niemal na baczność i z lekkim rozbawieniem przyglądał się Clair.  
- Ja nie, ale ten tutaj tak. - dziewczyna wskazała na mnie - I radzę go nie lekceważyć, bo kiedyś zostanie on Wielkim Mistrzem Pokemon. Zamierza zdobyć wszystkie odznaki i...  
- Clair, jak w tej chwili nie zamilkniesz to z pomocą Poków wyprosimy cię na zewnątrz i nie zobaczysz walki, jasne? - spytałem słodkim (o ile facet może taki mieć) głosem. Cóż, jednak czegoś się od niej nauczyłem, bo groźba okazała się skuteczna. Dziewczyna momentalnie umilkła, a stojący obok niej Max z wielkim trudem starał się zachować powagę.  
- Haha... No widzę, że masz nadgorliwą fankę. Ale to dobrze, gdy otaczają cię osoby, które w ciebie wierzą a w razie porażki możesz liczyć na ich wsparcie. Tak, więc chcesz odbyć pojedynek o Odznakę Gromu? Zgoda, wobec tego ja Piotr Janowicz "Biały", Lider stadionu w Białej Podlaskiej przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie.  
Kiwnąłem głową zadowolony. Zdziwiło mnie też lekko tak oficjalne przyjęcie wyzwania na pojedynek, ale cóż może tak trzeba, albo jest to oznaką szacunku wobec trenera. Tymczasem zjawił się sędzia, zaś Clair i Max udali się na jedną z ławek, by znów spełniać rolę kibiców. Tym razem Charmander siedział grzeczne u mnie w PokeBallu. Ustaliliśmy jeszcze przed wejściem na stadion, że lepiej będzie, aby Lider nie znał moich Pokemonów, co mimo wszystko mogło mi dać lekką przewagę.  
- Tak, więc walka trzy na trzy na klasycznych zasadach. Zgoda? - Lider był gotów, pozostało jeszcze tylko ustalić warunki pojedynku. W ogóle istniała niepisana zasada, że walki jeden na jeden i dwa na dwa odbywają się według zasady "Pokonać przeciwnika bez zmiany Pokemona w walce" i była to właśnie "klasyczna zasada", natomiast, gdy odbywał się pojedynek trzy na trzy lub na większą liczbę, można już było zrobić modyfikację zasad i na przykład pozwolić na wycofanie i ponowne wystawienie Pokemona, lub też odbycie walki turowej, która składała się jakby z kilku pojedynków jeden na jeden, gdyż po pokonaniu przeciwnika zwycięzca również wycofywał swojego Poka, i atakował kolejnym.  
- Zgoda i jestem gotów. Możemy zaczynać - walka na trzy Poki, akurat tyle zamierzałem użyć i nawet miałem już coś w rodzaju pomysłu na kolejność wystawiania Pokemonów.  
- Pojedynek o Odznakę Gromu. Wyzywający - Tori, Lider - Biały. Pojedynek trzy na trzy na klasycznych zasadach. Zaczynajcie. - sędzia dał sygnał rozpoczęcia.  
- Electrike! Zobaczymy na początek, co potrafi nasz przeciwnik!  
- Whismur! - trzeba było zacząć ostrożnie.  
- O Różóś będzie walczył, ale fajnie. - jedynym efektem na komentarz Clair było fuknięcie różowej kulki w jej kierunku, lecz zaraz po tym Pokemon skupił się na przeciwniku. Przeciwnik zaś był zielony, stał na czterech krótkich łapach i czekał na komendę Lidera.  
- Szybki Atak! - krótka komenda błyskawicznie wykonana przez zielonego stworka, jednak tuż przed uderzeniem Whismur zrobił zręczny unik.  
- Nasza kolej, Fala Szokowa! - tym razem Electrike zdołał uniknąć ataku.  
- Masz szybkiego Pokemona, to dobrze. Jednak jak widzisz mój też jest szybki zapowiada się więc ciekawy pojedynek. Iskry! - w stronę Różósia poleciała duża ilość iskier, wprawdzie Pokemon starał się ich uniknąć jednak było ich zbyt wiele.  
- Trzeba go czymś zająć, zrób Wrzawę! - krzyknąłem, a Whismur przestał robić uniki i uderzył w przeciwnika falami dźwiękowymi. Electrike był zbyt zajęty wysyłaniem iskier, aby w porę uniknąć ataku i fale go dosięgły dezorientując nieco. Przestał atakować i to wystarczyło, aby wykonać kontrę.  
- Teraz Szybki Atak. - Różóś nie musiał czekać na komendę, sam wiedział, że przeciwnik został zaskoczony i osłabiony. Wprawdzie mój Pokemon również oberwał iskrowym atakiem, jednak miał jeszcze spory zapas sił. Błyskawicznie znalazł się przy Electriku i uderzył go boleśnie.  
- Otrząśnij się. Uderz w niego Piorunującą Falą! - Lider starał się przywołać swojego Pokemona do porządku i niestety udało mu się to, bo gdy Whismur ponowił atak został odrzucony przez zielonego stworka niewielkim wyładowaniem elektrycznym. Wprawdzie zaraz po upadku wstał, otrząsnął się, ale był jakby spowolniony.  
- Udało się. Niestety Tori, ale twój Pokemon został sparaliżowany, a co za tym idzie znacznie spadła jego szybkość. Electrike, czas kończyć, Szybki Atak ponownie! - Lider był zadowolony, ja niezbyt, nagle usłyszałem:  
- Różóś nie daj się, chyba nie pozwolisz, żeby to zielone coś cię pokonało, co? - chyba pierwszy raz nadgorliwe okrzyki Clair dały pozytywny rezultat, bo Whismur stanął pewniej na nogach i skupił na zbliżającym się przeciwniku.  
- Unikaj! Dasz radę! - krzyknąłem jeszcze na wszelki wypadek, zresztą niepotrzebnie, bo okazało się, że mój Pokemon jest naprawdę bardzo szybki i spowolnienie Piorunującą Falą niewiele mu zaszkodziło. W ostatniej chwili Whismur uniknął ataku Electrika i w tej samej chwili krzyknąłem:  
- Teraz Fala Szokowa i Tłuczenie! - Różóś zrozumiał od razu i zaatakował zielonego stworka, który nie zdążył jeszcze umknąć na bezpieczną odległość. Fala wysłana przez Whismura sparaliżowała na moment przeciwnika, jednak ta krótka chwila wystarczyła, aby spadł na niego grad ciosów, który znacznie go osłabił.  
- Nie daj się. Uderz w niego kolejną Piorunującą Falą! - Lider starał się jakoś kontratakować, jednak Whismur zastosował podobną strategię, jaką użył przeciwko Gligarowi w Lublinie. Na przemian wysyłał Falę Szokową i atakował Tłuczeniem i już po trzech takich wymianach ataków zielony Pokemon miał dość.  
- Electrike wracaj! - Biały został zmuszony do zawrócenia swojego pierwszego Pokemona, a tym samym sędzia ogłosił, że wygrałem pierwsze starcie.  
- No Tori, wygląda na to, że jesteś utalentowanym trenerem. Tak, więc koniec sprawdzania twoich umiejętności. Magneton ruszaj! - po tych słowach Lider wypuścił z PokeBalla bardzo dziwnego stworka. Składał się on z trzech połączonych kul, z których wystawały coś jakby śrubki i magnesy, a na dodatek unosił się nad powierzchnią stadionu.  
- A cóż to za dziwo? - Clair była zainteresowana Pokemonem w równym stopniu, co i ja. Gdy na chwilę spojrzałem w jej stronę zauważyłem, że również siedzący obok Max przygląda się ciekawie mojemu nowemu przeciwnikowi.  
- Magneton to Pok łączący typ Elektro i Stal, jest silny i wytrzymały. Cóż Tori, z nim nie będzie ci łatwo. - wyjaśnił Lider.  
- Dobrze Whismur sprawdźmy, więc tą wytrzymałość. Szybki Atak! - ku mojemu zdziwieniu Lider nie wydał swojemu Pokemonowi żadnego polecenia, zachowanie to wyjaśniło się, gdy po kilku ciosach Różósia jego przeciwnik nadal unosił się w powietrzu i wyglądało na to, że ataki mojego podopiecznego nic mu nie robią.  
- Stal jest częściowo odporna na zwykłe ataki, a ten Magneton był dobrze trenowany i musiałbyś użyć czegoś naprawdę silnego, żeby mu to zaszkodziło. - wyjaśnił sytuację Biały. Mój Pokemon też zrozumiał, że nic nie może zrobić, bo przestał atakować i tylko gniewnie fukał na przeciwnika.  
- Dobrze Whismur, świetnie poradziłeś sobie z Electrikiem, ale z tym tutaj już sobie nie poradzisz. Wracaj! - zarządziłem. Różóś niechętnie, ale musiał przyznać mi rację, cokolwiek by nie zrobił, Magnetona by nie pokonał. Sędzia ogłosił remis, ja zaś wiedziałem, że mój drugi Pokemon powinien bez większych trudności pokonać przeciwnika.  
- Charmander! - krzyknąłem i wypuściłem z PokeBalla ognistą jaszczurkę.  
- Stawiasz na przewagę typów. Przekonajmy się wiec czy to wystarczy. Cios Soniczny! - magnetyczny Pokemon wysłał w stronę przeciwnika fale dźwiękowe o takim natężeniu, że te mogły skutecznie ranić. Pomimo starań Charmander nie zdołał uniknąć ataku i oberwał, na szczęście niezbyt mocno.  
- Staraj się unikać jego ataków i uderzaj Żarem! - zarządziłem, jednak Lider postanowił użyć Piorunującej Fali, na szczęście tym razem unik mego podopiecznego się udał. Zaraz po nim w stronę Magnetona poleciały niewielkie ogniki, jednak magnetyczny stwór szybko i sprawnie ich uniknął.  
- Kontynuuj, a jak paraliż ci się uda, zastosuj Tri-Atak. - nie wiedziałem, jakim atakiem zamierzał wykończyć mnie Lider i wolałem tego nie sprawdzać. Miałem za to pomysł na szybkie zakończenie tej walki.  
- Charmander lepiej nie przedłużać, bo to może się źle skończyć. Atakuj Drapaniem i unikaj fal! - Pokemon ruszył do ataku. Biały był chyba lekko zdziwiony, że znów atakuję stalowego Pokemona zwykłym atakiem, jednak nie wiedząc, co zamierzam nie mógł podjąć żadnych działań, na to zresztą liczyłem.  
- Staraj się trafić przeciwnika, gdy będzie blisko! - polecił Lider, zaś ja czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Charmander zręcznie unikał wysyłanych w jego stronę kolejnych fal, wreszcie był na tyle blisko, że uniki były już bardzo trudne do wykonania i już miał wyskoczyć i zaatakować Magnetona, gdy krzyknąłem:  
- Ognisty Strumień! Teraz! - jaszczurka w mig zrozumiała o co chodzi i posłała w stronę przeciwnika potężny płomień. Wprawdzie magnetyczny Pokemon starał się wyrwać z jego wpływu, jednak przewaga typów zrobiła swoje i po kilku sekundach padł na arenę nieprzytomny. Liderowi nie pozostało nic innego jak go zawrócić, zaś sędzia ogłosił, że wygrywam dwa do jednego.  
- Brawo, doskonałe porozumienie trenera z Pokemonem. Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony, w dodatku twój Charmander bardzo dobrze opanował Ognisty Strumień i nawet niewiele sił stracił wykonując ten atak. Sądzę, że wkrótce może ci sprawić niespodziankę i ewoluować. - to mówiąc Lider się uśmiechnął. Spojrzałem na małą jaszczurkę. Ewoluować? Pamiętam, czym się skończyły ewolucje pierwszego złapanego przeze mnie Pokemona. Weedle gdy stał się Kakuną przestał mi ufać, a gdy zmienił się w Beedrilla odleciał. Czy chciałem żeby Charmander ewoluował? Nie było jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Biały z bardzo poważną miną zadał mi pytanie:  
- To prawda, co twoja fanka mówiła, że chcesz zdobyć wszystkie odznaki Ligi Pokemon? - spojrzałem w stronę "fanki". Clair oczywiście zrobiła niewinną minę. "Ta to zawsze sprawia kłopoty" pomyślałem, a głośno odparłem:  
- Tak, to prawda. - skinąłem głową na podtwierdzenie. Lider uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
- A więc mogę z czystym sumieniem użyć Pokemona, którego zwykle używam w pojedynkach z naprawdę silnymi przeciwnikami. Widzę jednak, że ty też jesteś silny. Ruszaj Electabuzz! - po tych słowach z wyrzuconego PokeBalla wyskoczył Pokemon. Miał żółty kolor oraz czarne pasy na całym ciele. Na głowie miał coś jakby czułki, pomiędzy którymi co chwila "przeskakiwały" iskry elektryczne.  
- Łał - usłyszałem komentarz Clair, opinii Maxa wolałem jednak nie słyszeć.  
- Będzie ciężko. - mruknął chłopak. Tymczasem Lider zarządził koniec krótkiej przerwy.  
- Zacznijmy więc... Cios Pioruna! - nim zdążyłem wydać komendę, czy nawet pomyśleć, przeciwnik już był przy Charmanderze i uderzył go boleśnie. Ciosowi towarzyszyły wyładowania elektryczne, a jego siła była tak wielka, że odrzuciła jaszczurkę na kilka metrów. Na szczęście mój podopieczny powoli wstał.  
- Grrr... - Pokemon był zły, a ja miałem ryzykowny pomysł.  
- Zasłona Dymna, a potem użyj Wściekłości!  
- Dobre posunięcie Tori, ale czy wystarczające? Rzucaj Gwiazdami! - Charmander wypuścił dym z pyszczka, a w tej samej chwili poleciały w jego stronę gwiazdy. Unik był bezcelowy, gdyż ten atak zawsze trafiał, na szczęście nim dosięgnął celu jaszczurka zdążyła zastosować Wściekłość. Gwiazdy poraniły nieco Pokemona, ale też spowodowały, ze jego atak wzrósł.  
- Poczekaj jeszcze jeden atak, teraz i tak kontra będzie za słaba. - poleciłem. Miałem też nadzieję, że mój podopieczny wytrzyma jeszcze trochę.  
- Dobrze, przekonajmy się czy to wystarczy. Cios Pioruna ponownie! - z dymu wyskoczył nagle Electabuzz i znów mocno uderzył Charmandera odrzucając go. Tym razem jednak dzięki Wściekłości jaszczurka zamiast upaść odbiła się od ziemi i uderzyła z całą siłą w przeciwnika. Żółty Pokemon zachwiał się po otrzymanym ciosie, ale nie upadł, tylko ponownie uderzył jaszczurkę, posyłając ja wysoko w górę.  
- Nie udało się... - mruknąłem. Wiedziałem, że siły zyskane dzięki Wściekłości minęły, a Charmander jest już pewnie nieprzytomny. Jedyne, co pozostało to zawrócić go nim spadnie na arenę, co też uczyniłem.  
- Dobrze walczysz Tori. Masz również dobre pomysły. Powiem ci, że ja wygrałem Zawody Ligi Pokemon siedem lat temu i od tego czasu jestem tu Liderem. Potrafię już po jednym pojedynku określić, czy ktoś jest dobry czy nie. Muszę przyznać, że ty jesteś wspaniałym trenerem i masz spore szanse na zostanie Mistrzem Pokemon. Nie spraw mi zawodu i pokonaj mojego najsilniejszego Pokemona.  
Słowa Białego jakby dodały mi sił. "Najsilniejszy Pokemon?" pomyślałem i poczułem jakieś dziwne uczucie, jakby satysfakcje, że walczę z trudnym przeciwnikiem. Mogłem wygrać, a właściwie musiałem wygrać  
- Nie sprawię zawodu. Naprzód Breloom! - krzyknąłem wypuszczając Poke-Grzyba do walki. Zignorowałem też komentarz Clair, który brzmiał jak coś w stylu: "Tori się za bardzo nie wczuwa?"  
- Dobrze. Zacznijmy, więc jak zwykle, Cios Pioruna!  
- Proszek Paraliżujący! - wiedziałem co robić i pamiętałem co niedawno sam Lider mówił, że sparaliżowany Pokemon jest również wolniejszy. Electabuzz był za szybki, dla Brelooma, ale gdyby go spowolnić... Plan się udał doskonale, wprawdzie Poke-Grzyb oberwał atakiem żółtego stworka, jednak ze względu na częściową odporność roślin na prąd nie zrobiło mu to większej krzywdy, zaś przeciwnik wpadł prosto w wypuszczoną przez niego chmurę proszku, która skutecznie go sparaliżowała.  
- Teraz Cios Głową! - zarządziłem, jednak mimo paraliżu przeciwnik był nadal zwinny i uniknął ataku.  
"Zupełnie jak mój Whismur" - pomyślałem i stwierdziłem, że trzeba to rozegrać inaczej.  
- Ziarno-Pijawka!  
- Energiczna Pięść!  
Gdy tylko mój Pokemon wystrzelił w przeciwnika ziarna sam oberwał silnym atakiem, który odrzucił go na parę metrów. Jednak jego atak również był skuteczny i odebrawszy część siły Electabuzza. Breloom zdołał się nieco uleczyć. Teraz oba Pokemony stały w odległości kilku metrów od siebie i czekały na następne polecenia.  
- Dobrze więc... Piorun! - pierwszy Lider zdecydował się na atak.  
- Unikaj! - krzyknąłem instynktownie, bo spodziewałem się czegoś złego. Słusznie zakładałem, bo gdy tylko Breloom uskoczył w miejsce w którym stał uderzyła potężna błyskawica.  
- Nie można ciągle unikać. Piorun ponownie! - Biały nie rezygnował, ja jednak również wiedziałem, że unikami się nie wygra.  
- Atakuj, Cios Głową szybko! - Breloom pomknął w stronę przeciwnika, po drodze o włos minęły go dwie kolejne błyskawice i wreszcie uderzył mocno elektrycznego stworka.  
- Teraz Mega-Ssanie! - postanowiłem wykorzystać bliskość Pokemonów, jednak nie przewidziałem, że Electabuzz będzie kontynuował atak. Potężna błyskawica uderzyła w Brelooma w momencie gdy zielony strumień wysysał energie z jego przeciwnika. Nastąpił wybuch, a gdy dym się rozwiał zobaczyłem, że mój podopieczny stoi na jednym końcu areny zaś jego przeciwnik na drugim. Niestety, o ile Poke-Grzyb wyglądał na zmęczonego, o tyle jego przeciwnik zdradzał jedynie coś, co można porównać z oznakami niewielkiej zadyszki.  
- Dobry jest - mruknęła Clair patrząc na elektrycznego stworka.  
- Za dobry. Breloom nie da rady. - zawyrokował Max. Zacząłem się obawiać, że chłopak może mieć racje. Pokemon Lidera był po prostu zbyt wytrzymały. Może i jego ataki nie były zbyt skuteczne na Poke-Grzyba, ale fakt, że męczył się dużo wolniej i miał większy zapas sił dawał mu znaczną przewagę. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, co robić i nagle zauważyłem, że oczy i kulki na ogonie Brelooma świecą dziwnym blaskiem. Zaryzykowawszy wyciągnąłem szybko PokeEncyklopedię z której dowiedziałem się że mój podopieczny poznał właśnie nowy atak - Kontrę. A gdy przeczytałem opis ataku zrozumiałem, że mogę wygrać. Tymczasem dym rozwiał się całkowicie, a Lider skończył oceniać sytuację i rzekł:  
- Myślę, że to starcie będzie rozstrzygającym. Przekonajmy się czy mam rację. Electabuzz Piorun, tylko dobrze wyceluj. - Biały spodziewał się pewnie, że wykonam unik, albo coś zrobię, ja jednak nie wydałem żadnej komendy. Błyskawica trafiła prosto w Poke-Grzyba i na szczęście nie znokautowała go. Max i Clair przyglądali się temu dziwnie, ku memu zadowoleniu również Lider był zaskoczony moim zachowaniem, na to zresztą liczyłem, bo nagle krzyknąłem:  
- Teraz Kontra! - Poke-Grzyb chyba tylko czekał na to polecenie, bo błyskawicznie ruszył na przeciwnika i zadał mu cios tak silny, że elektrycznego stworka odrzuciło. Ja jednak nie zamierzałem przerywać i poleciłem dodatkowo uderzyć Mega-Ssaniem. Tak wiec, gdy żółty Pokemon upadł, Breloom znalazł się tuż przy nim i wystrzeliwszy zielony promień zaczął szybko odbierać mu energię tym samym regenerując swoja.  
- Nie poddawaj się, Energiczna Pięść! - Lider nie zamierzał przegrać, jednak myślę, że podobnie, jak ja podejrzewał, że jest już po walce. Cios Electabuzza trafił w Brelooma, jednak dzięki energii, którą Pokemon wyssał, nie zadał mu poważniejszych obrażeń. Mój podopieczny znów zastosował Kontrę, a dodatkowo poleciłem mu użyć Proszku Paraliżującego. W ten sposób potężny elektryczny stwór był już kompletne niezdolny do walki. Gdy dodatkowo Breloom potraktował go Mega-Ssaniem, było jasne, że pojedynek jest skończony.  
- Electabuzz wracaj! - Lider zawrócił trzeciego Pokemona zaś sędzia ogłosił koniec walki, oraz moje zwycięstwo.  
- Mówiłam, że to przyszły Mistrz Pokemon! Mówiłam! - rozkrzyczała się Clair, zaś Max z uśmiechem pogratulował mi wspaniałej walki i zachowania zimnej krwi przez cały pojedynek. Biały zaś podszedł do mnie i po złożeniu gratulacji wręczył odznakę w kształcie błyskawicy - Odznakę Gromu, trzecią odznakę Ligii Pokemon.  
- Bardzo dobry pojedynek. Twoje Pokemony cię szanują, słuchają i ufają twoim decyzjom. Już jesteś silnym trenerem, a kiedyś możesz stać się naprawdę wyjątkowy. - gdy usłyszałem te słowa z ust Lidera poczułem, że się rumienię. Max, Clair i Biały szczerze się roześmiali.  
Następnie udaliśmy się do Punktu Medycznego, gdzie okazało się, że Poki można będzie odebrać dopiero jutro, wiec reszta dnia zeszła nam na zwiedzaniu Białej Podlaskiej. Dowiedzieliśmy się między innymi, że daleki przodek obecnego Lidera był założycielem miasta, zwiedziliśmy też Zamek Radziwiłłów, a następnego dnia po odebraniu Pokemonów wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Następnym celem w wędrówce był Białystok i czwarta odznaka, a później... Później dotrę na Pojezierze Mazurskie i mam nadzieję, że odkryję tajemnicę Dark Gyaradosa.


	24. Egzamin Maxa

ODCINEK 24: EGZAMIN MAXA.

"Roślinice - Wioska Roślinnych Pokemonów" - głosił napis na tablicy. Za nim zaś znajdowała się kolejne niewielki miasteczko, jakich wiele już minęliśmy podczas wędrówki. Tyle tylko, że żadne z nich nie było określane jako wioska jakiś Pokemonów.  
- Wiesz Max, chyba powinniśmy się tu zatrzymać troszkę dłużej, może dowiesz się czegoś ciekawego, co pomoże ci, w zostaniu najlepszym trenerem roślinnych Poków - zaproponowałem. Chłopak zgodził się na ten pomysł i o dziwno Clair też nie miała zastrzeżeń. Udaliśmy się, więc na zwiedzanie, jednak szybko doszliśmy do wniosku, że zwiedzać nie ma za bardzo czego. Jedyną różnicą między tym miasteczkiem, a innymi, była duża ilość roślinnych Poków, które były praktycznie wszędzie. Co chwila mijaliśmy jakiegoś Oddisha, Hoppipa czy Bellsprouta.  
- Hmmm... Zastanawiam się, czy te stworki można normalnie łapać... - Clair chciała zapewne powiększyć swoją kolekcję, ale gdy poinformowaliśmy ją, że spotykane przez nas Poki są bardzo częste szybko zmieniła zdanie. W centrum miasteczka znajdował się duży dom, przypominający nieco stadion, a na placu obok niego pomnik przedstawiający kilka roślinnych Poków. Charmander, który jak zwykle wędrował poza PokeBallem, przyglądał się mu z zainteresowaniem i my zresztą też.  
- Ciekawe miejsce, ale nadal nie rozumiem, czemu czepili się akurat takiego typu jak roślina. - zastanawiała się Clair.  
- Tu masz chyba odpowiedź. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na tablicę na pomniku.  
- "Pamięci Pokemonów, które dzielnie stawiły czoło hordzie Tatarskiej." - przeczytałem - To ciekawe.  
- Bardzo ciekawe. Witam podróżujących trenerów w Roślinicach - usłyszeliśmy nagle, a gdy się rozejrzeliśmy, zobaczyliśmy starszego człowieka, który stał obok stadionopodobnego domu i gestem zapraszał nas, abyśmy weszli.  
- To co? Idziemy? - spytałem, a gdy odpowiedzią były skinięcia głowami moich towarzyszy, ruszyliśmy w stronę starszego człowieka.  
- Witam was raz jeszcze. Ja jestem Seniorem tej wioski. Wejdźcie, a opowiem wam, czemu to miasteczko zwie się akurat Roślinice.  
Tak, więc weszliśmy do "Nibystadionu". Okazało się, że wewnątrz jest między innymi duże pomieszczenie pozbawione dachu, w którym rosły drzewa i krzewy, oraz biegała tu cała masa roślinnych Poków. Właśnie tutaj przyprowadził nas Senior.  
- Prawie jak w Rzeszowie, tylko bez dachu i z drzewami. Ładnie tu.- Max nie ukrywał, że mu się podoba.  
- Rzeszów? Czyli rozumiem, że zbieracie odznaki i tamtejszy stadion już odwiedziliście? - starszy człowiek był zainteresowany naszą wędrówką.  
- Tak konkretnie to odznaki zbieram ja. Max chce zostać najlepszym trenerem roślinnych Poków i kiedyś przejąć stadion w Rzeszowie a Clair... - tu spojrzałem na nią znacząco - Cóż, ona to najczęściej kłopoty sprowadza, ale przynajmniej się nie nudzimy.  
Senior pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, a tymczasem podszedł do nas Pokemon wyglądający jak kłębek niebieskiego sznurka w czerwonych trampkach.  
- Łał, co to? - pojawienie się stworka uratowało mnie tym razem przed gniewem Clair, ale z drugiej strony przecież miałem rację, ona sprowadza kłopoty.  
- Ah, to moja Tangela. Jestem tu nie tylko Seniorem i kimś w rodzaju przywódcy wioski, ale też pełnię funkcję trenera sprawdzającego umiejętności młodszych trenerów. - to mówiąc starszy człowiek spojrzał na Maxa.  
- Ja? Chce pan sprawdzić jak dobry jestem? - chłopak był lekko zaskoczony. Spodziewał się pewnie, że jeśli już do kogoś ma być skierowana propozycja sprawdzania umiejętności to do mnie.  
- Owszem młody człowieku. Chcesz być kiedyś Liderem i mieć stadion roślinnych Pokemonów, prawda? Tutaj masz okazję sprawdzić ile w czasie swojej wędrówki się nauczyłeś.  
- No Max zgódź się. Zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie po ciągłych walka tego tutaj. - "ten tutaj" to oczywiście ja. Zignorowałem złośliwość Clair i byłem raczej ciekaw, czy chłopak zgodzi się na propozycję.  
- To sprawdzenie będzie polegać na walce? - spytał młody trener.  
- Owszem, będziesz walczył z moimi dwoma Pokemonami i chciałbym, żebyś postarał się pokonać je jednym twoim.  
- To będzie trudne - mruknęła Clair, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać. W sumie Bulbasaur Maxa był silny, no i ciągle był trenowany. Zapowiadał się ciekawy pojedynek.  
- Zgadzam się. Szczerze mówiąc też jestem ciekaw swoich umiejętności. - to mówiąc chłopak się uśmiechnął. Senior też był zadowolony, poprosił Tangelę, żeby poszukała i sprowadziła kogoś do sędziowania. Dziwny Pokemon pobiegł szybko do wyjścia, a starszy człowiek zwrócił się do nas:  
- To może potrwać kilka minut. Może macie jakieś pytania, albo potrzebujecie czegoś?  
- Hmmm... Czemu Roślinice? Dlaczego akurat taki typ Pokemonów wybraliście? - Clair zadała pytanie, na które chyba wszyscy chcieliśmy znać odpowiedź.  
- Cóż, nie będzie to jakaś skomplikowana historią. Zapewne widzieliście pomnik przed budynkiem? - Senior zaczął udzielać wyjaśnień, a gdy zgodnie przytaknęliśmy, że widzieliśmy pomnik kontynuował:  
- Dawno temu hordy Tatarów najeżdżały te ziemie. Palili, grabili i rabowali. Nie używali Pokemonów, ale byli liczni i silni. No i zdarzyło się kiedyś, że mieli przechodzić przez tą wioskę, chcąc ograbić Białą Podlaskę. Wtedy to było niewielkie miasteczko, zresztą w tamtych czasach nie było jeszcze Ligi Pokemon i nikt nie wędrował za zbieraniem odznak. W każdym razie Tatarzy zbliżali się do naszej wioski, wtedy mieszkali tu tylko zwykli chłopi pracujący na roli. Pracę ułatwiały im właśnie roślinne Pokemony. Przywódcą wioski był wtedy mój daleki przodek i postanowił, że nie da ograbić wioski zwykłym bandytom. Zwołał chłopów i z pomocą Pokemonów, stawili oni czoła najeźdźcom. Wywiązała się straszliwa bitwa, nie obeszło się bez rannych i zabitych zarówno wśród nas jak i wśród Tatarów, jednak nasze Pokemony walczyły dzielnie. Stworki, które dotąd wykonywały tylko podstawowe prace rolnicze zamieniły się w prawdziwych wojowników. Ostatecznie Tatarzy zostali pokonani i wycofali się tam skąd przyszli. Mieszkańcy wioski wiedzieli, że gdyby nie ich podopieczni wioska byłaby zniszczona i splądrowana. W podzięce, więc wystawili im pomnik, ten sam, który stoi na placu przed budynkiem. Nazwę wioski zmieniono na Roślinice i od tego czasu jest ona swego rodzaju miejscem, w którym trenerzy mogą sprawdzać swe umiejętności, oraz czasem dostać jakiegoś roślinnego Pokemona.  
Senior skończył opowieść i w tym samym momencie dostrzegliśmy wracającą Tangelę. Prowadziła mężczyznę, który bez wątpienia miał pełnić rolę sędziego.  
- Dobrze, jeśli nie macie więcej pytań to chyba zaczniemy. Max jesteś gotów? - chłopak tylko kiwnął głową. Sędzia wskazał teren, który miał spełniać rolę "pola walki". Jego granicę wyznaczały drzewa rosnące jakby w narożnikach "areny". Tak więc tym razem to ja, Clair i Charmander spełnialiśmy rolę widowni, zaś Max miał walczyć  
- Pojedynek między Seniorem Roślinic a trenerem Maxem uważam za... Rozpoczęty! - sędzia machnął ręką na znak początku walki.  
- Bulbasaur!  
- Tangela!  
Jak się można było spodziewać, młody trener wybrał swojego pierwszego Pokemona, zaś starszy człowiek postanowił użyć stworka, którego widzieliśmy już wcześniej.  
- Dzikie Pnącza! - wykrzyknęli obaj równocześnie. Pędy pomknęły w stronę przeciwników i zetknęły się ze sobą mniej więcej w połowie drogi. Pokemony zaczęły się siłować powoli skracając długość pędów i zbliżając się do siebie.  
- Dobrze Max, ale wiesz, że roślinne ataki niewiele pomogą w tym pojedynku? - chłopak nie odpowiedział na pytanie. Czekał, a po chwili zrozumieliśmy, na co.  
- Teraz! Schowaj pnącza i atak bezpośredni! - siłujące się Poki zbliżyły się do siebie na odległość kilku metrów i teraz nagle Bulbasaur poluzował uchwyt pnączy przez co Tangela niemal upadła, gdyż straciła "punkt podparcia". Zielona jaszczurka tymczasem błyskawicznie uderzyła w przeciwnika przewracając go.  
- Wykorzystaj bliskość! Zaciskanie! - widać było, że Senior jest dobrym trenerem. Szybko reagował na to, co się działo podczas pojedynku. Teraz jego podopieczny wystrzelił znów coś podobnego do pnączy, które oplotły przeciwnika i zaczęły się zaciskać.  
- Ostre Liście! Przetnij to! - Max też był dobry. Jego Pokemon szybko uporał się z atakiem, ale chwila, którą na to potrzebował wystarczyła, aby Tangela oddaliła się na kilka metrów.  
- Dobrze więc przejdźmy do rzeczy poważniejszych. Wzrost! - gdy tylko trener to powiedział jego Tangela przez moment zabłysła zielonkawym światłem.  
- Ej, co to jest? - spytała Clair. Musiałem przyznać, że też nie bardzo kojarzyłem, co się dzieje. Sprawdziłem więc w PokeEncyklopedii i dowiedziałem się, że Wzrost to atak który znacznie zwiększa ataki Pokemonów. Spojrzałem na Maxa. On chyba wiedział, co się dzieje i mimo wszystko był opanowany. Znów czekał i nie było wątpliwości, że ma plan, a tymczasem Pokemon jego przeciwnika zastosował Wzrost po raz trzeci i nagle...  
- Trzask! - Tangela błyskawicznie zaatakowała jednak w momencie uderzenia Max krzyknął:  
- Trujący Proszek! - Bulbasaur momentalnie wypuścił chmurę proszku, która przesłoniła na chwilę widoczność. Gdy tylko się rozwiała zobaczyliśmy oba Pokemony stojące w odległości może dwóch metrów i czekające na komendy trenerów. Nie było też wątpliwości, że podopieczny Seniora został właśnie otruty.  
- No tak, przecież Tangela jest roślinnym Pokiem a Bulbasaur ma dodatkowo typ trujący. - zaczynałem rozumieć co planuje Max.  
- Sprytnie, ale to raczej nie wystarczy...  
- Usypiający Proszek!  
Ledwo trujący pyłek się rozwiał, a zielona jaszczurka wypuściła kolejny, tym razem kierując go tylko w przeciwnika. Tangela starała się umknąć, ale szybkie pnącza Bulbasaura przewróciły ją i spowodowały, że chmura usypiająca dopadła swoją ofiarę.  
- Teraz jeszcze tylko Ziarno-Pijawka. - Max kończył pierwsze starcie w pięknym stylu. Jego przeciwnik był uśpiony, otruty, a na dodatek odbierana mu energia uleczyła Bulbasaura, przywracając siły, jakie Pokemon stracił po oberwaniu Trzaskiem. Senior miał jeszcze nadzieję, że może jego podopieczny się obudzi, ale nic na to nie wskazywało. Zresztą byłem pewny, że nawet, gdyby do tego doszło, to Bulbasaur wypuściłby kolejną porcję "usypiacza".  
- Tangela niezdolna do kontynuowania pojedynku, pierwszą rundę wygrywa Max. - ogłosił sędzia.  
- Cóż, moje gratulacje. Jednak z drugim Pokemonem nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo. Roselia! - Senior zawrócił pokonanego Poka i wypuścił kolejnego. Był to dziwny stworek, stojący na dwóch nogach z kwiatami róży zamiast rąk.  
- No takie coś to bym chciała złapać. - mruknęła Clair. Tymczasem Max przyglądał się przeciwnikowi, zapewne starając się odgadnąć, jaka strategia zostanie użyta tym razem.  
- Roselia! Magiczne Liście!  
- Bulbasaur unikaj!  
- To nic nie da! - krzyknął jeszcze Senior i rzeczywiście. Kolorowe liście pomknęły w stronę Bulbasaura, a gdy ten starał się ich uniknąć skręciły gwałtownie uderzając boleśnie Pokemona.  
- Dobrze. Ponów atak! - Roselia znów uderzyła liśćmi, ale tym razem...  
- Strąć je Ostrym Liściem! - zielona jaszczurka wykonała polecenie, kolorowe liście zderzyły się z zielonymi i oba ataki się niwelowały.  
- Kontynuuj atak! - polecił Max, jednak Poke-Kwiat wykonał kilka zręcznych uników i prawie nic mu się nie stało.  
- Proszek Paraliżujący! - Senior zamierzał zmniejszyć prędkość Pokemona przeciwnika przez sparaliżowanie, zapewne mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób, nie będzie on w stanie blokować wszystkich liści. Na szczęście Bulbasaur częściowo uniknął ataku, a te odrobiny pyłku, jakich się nawdychał nie przyniosły zamierzonego efektu.  
- Nasza kolej! Dzikie Pnącza! - pędy szybko pomknęły w stronę przeciwnika, jednak ten znów wykonał zręczny unik.  
- A więc... Atakuj bezpośrednio! - młody trener chyba wiedział już co robić, ale mimo wszystko atak frontalny był ryzykowny.  
- Proszek Paraliżujący ponownie!  
- Słodki Zapach!  
Atakująca jaszczurka momentalnie się zatrzymała i wypuściła różowy pyłek, który zmieszał się z żółtawym - paraliżującym.  
- Roselia uważaj! - starszy trener wolał nie ryzykować aby jego Pokemon nawdychał się dziwnej mieszanki.  
- Usypiający Proszek! - Max chyba właśnie "szedł na całość".  
- Jesteś pewny, że wiesz, co robisz?! - krzyknąłem, w odpowiedzi chłopak tylko tajemniczo się uśmiechnął, a roślinna jaszczurka do różowo-zielonej chmury dodała jeszcze brązowawy kolor. Chmura pyłku znajdowała się pomiędzy walczącymi Pokemonami i każdy z nich był zaledwie kilka metrów w odległości od niej. Senior czekał, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić. Jego Roselia była w każdej chwili gotowa do uniku, czy ataku, jednak z unikiem mógł być ten problem, że chmura ograniczała widoczność i właśnie to Max wykorzystał.  
- Dzikie Pnącza! Złap mocno przeciwnika!  
- Unikaj!  
Pędy pomknęły w stronę Poke-Kwiatu, wprawdzie ten starał się ich uniknąć, jednak nie do końca się mu to udało. Jedno z pnączy oplotło się wokół nogi Pokemona, zaś drugie zaczepiło o kwiat będący jego "ręką".  
- Teraz ciągnij!  
- Przetnij pnącza Magicznym Liściem, szybko! - senior zrozumiał co się dzieje. Właściwie wszyscy to wiedzieli. Bulbasaur wykonał mocne szarpnięcie, co sprawiło, że Roselia musiała podejść krok do przodu. Pokemom już zaczął przecinać pędy, jednak w jego stronę pomknęły kolejne tak, że ciągle któryś z nich blokował mu ruchy, a na dodatek wciąż był przyciągany w stronę chmury, która w normalnych warunkach pewnie by się już zaczynała rozwiewać, jednak mieszanka, jaką zrobił Max wisiała uparcie na miejscu.  
- Po walce. - mruknąłem. No i miałem rację, gdy Poke-Kwiat był w odległości metra od chmury Senior zdecydował się go zawrócić. Wolał nie ryzykować, jak taka mieszanka może wpływać na Pokemony.  
- Roselia zostaje wycofana. Pojedynek wygrywa Max! - ogłosił sędzia.  
- Dobra robota i gratuluję pomysłu. Tylko powiedz mi, czy ta chmura się kiedyś rozwieje? - Senior wyglądał na zadowolonego. Max też był szczęśliwy z wygranego pojedynku i dziękował Bulbasaurowi za pomoc.  
- Chmura? Myślę, że za kilka minut zacznie znikać. Nie dodawałem trującego proszku, bo wtedy mogłyby powstać komplikacje, a tak... - w odpowiedzi starszy człowiek roześmiał się głośno.  
- Naprawdę będziesz kiedyś wspaniałym trenerem. Znasz się na roślinnych Pokemonach, a twój Bulbasaur... Cóż, myślę, że niedługo może dojść do jego ewolucji.  
"Ewolucja? Znowu?" - pomyślałem. Gdy walczyłem o moją trzecią odznakę Lider powiedział, że mój Charmander też wkrótce może ewoluować.  
- Tak Pan myśli? Co ty na to Bulbasaur? - w odpowiedzi na pytanie swojego trenera jaszczurka tylko zamruczała tajemniczo. Tymczasem Senior sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył z niej PokeBall, który wręczył Maxowi.  
- Proszę, ten Pokemon jest dla ciebie. Bardzo lubi podróżować i nudziło mu się w naszym miasteczku, w którym nigdy nic się nie dzieje. Myślę, że jak wyruszy z tobą to będzie szczęśliwy.  
- Dziękuję. Będę o niego dbał. - to mówiąc chłopak wypuścił Poka. Naszym oczom ukazał się stworek wyglądający jak fioletowa rzepa, tyle tylko, że miał "nogi". Spoglądał ciekawie na chłopaka.  
- Witaj Oddish, jestem Max i odtąd będę twoim trenerem. Razem zwiedzimy wiele różnych miejsc i przeżyjemy różne przygody. - na te słowa Pokemon aż podskoczył z radości. Następnie zwrócił się do Seniora i wymruczał coś, co zapewne było podziękowaniem za znalezienie mu "wędrującego trenera".  
- Fajnie. Tori wygrał żółtka, Max ma rzepę, a ja? Też chce jakiegoś nowego Pokemona. - naburmuszyła się Clair.  
- Nie narzekaj. Wcześniej czy później też złapiesz coś dla siebie. - skarciłem ją. W podziękowaniu dostałem "przyjacielskie szturchnięcie", czyli znowu dziewczyna wpakowała mi swój łokieć w bok, ech życie...  
- Hmmm... Teraz wędrujecie do Białegostoku tak? - zainteresował się Senior.  
- No owszem, a co? Jest po drodze miejsce gdzie można złapać dużo Poków? - dziewczyna wyraźnie się zainteresowała, a ja chyba zaczynałem rozumieć, co chciał zaproponować starszy mężczyzna.  
- No jasne. Możemy iść przez Puszczę Białowieską. O to Panu chodzi? - spytał Max, a Senior pokiwał głową na podtwierdzenie.  
- Oczywiście. Dużo lasów, mało wiosek, a co za tym idzie sporo Poków. Tylko trzeba będzie uważać, bo jest tam też Park Narodowy, a w nim to łapać Poków nie wolno. A więc jak? Idziemy? - zapytałem towarzyszy.  
- Rzadkie Poki i ty się mnie jeszcze pytasz? Oczywiście, że idziemy. - odparła Clair, a Max tylko skinął głową na zgodę.  
Tak, więc udaliśmy się najpierw do tutejszego Punktu Medycznego, gdzie Senior oddał swoje Pokemony na leczenie, a Max Bulbasaura. Już po dwóch godzinach roślinna jaszczurka była w pełni sił, bo i przecież dużo ich nie straciła. Następnie pożegnaliśmy się z Seniorem, który odprowadziwszy nas do granic miasteczka wskazał na pas gęstego lasu, widoczny na horyzoncie. Poinstruował też mniej więcej którędy iść, aby się nie zgubić. Czekała nas kilkudniowa przeprawa przez dzikie ostępy leśne. Zapewne czekała nas również kolejna przygoda, a jak szczęście dopisze także jakiś nowy Pok w drużynie. Tak więc wyruszyliśmy w stronę Puszczy Białowieskiej.


	25. Rodzinne kłopoty

ODCINEK 25: RODZINNE KŁOPOTY.

- Tam! Squirtle Wodna Broń! - Clair wskazała w gęste krzaki, w które momentalnie poleciał strumień wody. Po chwili wyleciał stamtąd spłoszony Pidgeotto.  
- Eh znowu nic ciekawego. Dwa dni wędrówki, a rzadkich Poków ani śladu...  
Niestety, dziewczyna miała rację. Przedwczoraj opuściliśmy Roślinice i wędrowaliśmy mniej, lub bardziej uczęszczanymi ścieżkami leśnymi, ale nic ciekawego spotkać się nam nie udało. Przynajmniej na noclegi nie musieliśmy narzekać. Jedną noc spędziliśmy wprawdzie na polanie, ale było ciepło i co najważniejsze - sucho. Ostatniej nocy trochę padało, ale mieliśmy to szczęście, że znaleźliśmy opuszczoną leśniczówkę, więc dach nad głową był. Teraz wędrowaliśmy nadal w stronę Białegostoku, lecz nadzieje związane ze złapaniem rzadkiego Pokemona u mnie i u Maxa zniknęły całkowicie. Właściwie młody trener nawet nie planował chwilowo powiększania drużyny, gdyż był zajęty trenowaniem Oddisha, oraz pozostałych podopiecznych. Tak, więc jedynie Clair, wędrując ze Squirtlem "przy nodze", starała się, jak tylko mogła, złapać coś interesującego, ale jak na razie nie bardzo jej to wychodziło.  
Po kolejnej godzinie wędrówki dotarliśmy do niewielkiej polanki, gdzie zadecydowaliśmy, że czas na przerwę obiadową. Przed opuszczeniem Roślinic zaopatrzyliśmy się w tygodniowe zapasy jedzenia dla nas, oraz karmy dla Poków, tak wiec wędrując przez lasy, nie groził nam głód.  
- Mam dość! Tori to był twój pomysł! Jak przed dotarciem do Białegostoku nie będę miała nowego Pokemona to pożałujesz!  
Westchnąłem tylko, podobny tekst słyszałem podczas śniadania, oraz wczorajszej kolacji, obiadu, no i co jakiś czas w trakcie wędrówki. Jak zwykle, gdy Clair "nie szło", to postanawiała się od stresować w prosty sposób - na mnie.  
- Pragnę zauważyć, że Poków to do tej pory byś miała dziesięć, co najmniej, ale tobie zawsze coś nie pasuje. A to mały, a to słaby, a to częsty... Auć! - moje próby wytłumaczenia dziewczynie, że stała liczba jej podopiecznych, to wyłącznie jej własna wina skończyła się tym, że oberwałem szyszką, jakich pełno leżało na polanie. Nieopodal siedziały wszystkie nasze Poki, zajadając się karmą. Squirtle i Charmander popatrzyły na nas, pokręciły łebkami i wróciły do jedzenia. Tymczasem Max studiując moją PokeEncyklopedię starał się określić, czy nie zboczyliśmy z wyznaczonej trasy i czy dałoby się jakoś zejść ze szlaku na kilka godzin, bo może wtedy spotka się coś ciekawszego.  
Nagle kilka Poków przerwało posiłek i zaczęło węszyć, lub nasłuchiwać.  
- Coś, lub ktoś się zbliża. - mruknął Max.  
- Czyżby jakiś Pokemon? - z nadzieją w głosie spytała Clair, jednak już po chwili mruknięcie Charmandera powiedziało nam, że to człowiek.  
Kilka minut później na polankę wkroczył chłopak niewiele starszy od nas. Był wysoki i ubrany na czarno i ziemnozielono. Na szyi wisiał mu aparat fotograficzny, a do plecaka, który niósł, doczepione były jeszcze dwa inne. Gdy nas zobaczył zatrzymał się zdziwiony.  
- Trenerzy? Tutaj? Nie sądziłem, że kogoś spotkam w tych lasach. Mogę się dosiąść? - spytał na powitanie. Gdy się zgodziliśmy chłopak wypuścił z PokeBalli Hoothoota - małą sowę, oraz Butterfree - niebieskiego motyla. Następnie, podobnie jak my, Pokom dał karmę, a sam zaczął zajadać się kanapkami wyciągniętymi z plecaka. Pogadaliśmy trochę i dowiedzieliśmy się, że chłopak ma na imię Grzesiek i często przemierza góry, lasy i ogólnie mniej zaludnione tereny, w poszukiwaniu rzadkich Pokemonów. Jednak on, w odróżnieniu, od Clair, nie zamierza ich łapać, a jedynie zrobić im zdjęcia. Obecnie zaś wędruje, by sfotografować kolejnego rzadkiego Pokemona - Tyranitara.  
- Tyra... Co? Tori sprawdź tym elektronicznym co to za jeden! - Clair na wieść o rzadkich Pokach będących w pobliżu wyraźnie się ożywiła. Ja zaś sprawdziłem w PokeEncyklopedii (którą Max oddał mi już jakiś czas temu) i dowiedziałem się, że:  
"Tyranitar - Pokemon łączący typy Kamienia i Ciemności. Niezwykle rzadki i trudny zarówno do znalezienia jak i do złapania. Agresywny. Walka zalecana tylko doświadczonym trenerom. Podstawowe ataki: Gryzienie, Burza Piaskowa, Grad Kamieni i Dobijanie".  
- Ciekawe... I chcesz znaleźć tego Pokemona, sfotografować go i tyle? Żadnego łapania? Żadnej walki? - Clair nie mogła w to uwierzyć.  
- Owszem. Właściwie to mam nadzieję, że Tyranitrar nawet nie dowie się, że jakiś człowiek jest w pobliżu. Niestety to zadanie jest raczej trudne i gdybyście mi pomogli, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny.  
- Pomóc możemy, przynajmniej zobaczymy rzadkiego Pokemona. Ale skąd wiesz, że gdzieś tutaj można go spotkać? - spytałem. Spojrzałem też na Maxa i Clair. Kiwnęli tylko głowami, na znak, że się ze mną zgadzają. Właściwie w oczach dziewczyny dawało się dostrzec dziwny błysk, miałem nadzieję, że nic podejrzanego nie planowała.  
- Skąd wiem? Cóż, wędruję dużo po kraju, często pytam napotkanych ludzi, czy nie słyszeli o rzadkich, lub dziwnych Pokemonach. W ten sposób dowiedziałem się od leśników, że w tych lasach jest przynajmniej jedna para Tyranitarów. Prawdopodobnie założyły tu gniazdo. Jeśli uda mi się je odnaleźć i sfotografować jaja to będzie to naprawdę wielki sukces.  
Zastanowiłem się chwilę i doszedłem do wniosku, że Grzesiek ma rację. Wiadomo, że zdecydowana większość Pokemonów wykluwa się z jajek, jednak wyglądu niektórych z nich do dziś nie ustalono. Jeśli zaś chodziło o Tyranitara, to skoro był agresywny to i z pewnością dobrze bronił swego gniazda. Tak, więc po skończonym posiłku zawróciliśmy prawie wszystkie Poki. Jedynie mój Charmander (jak zwykle), Squirtle Clair ("na wszelki wypadek"), oraz Hoothoot fotografa (który miał starać się zlokalizować Tyranitara) pozostały poza PokeBallami. Wyruszyliśmy, więc dalej drogą w nadziei, że szybko odnajdziemy rzadkiego stworka.

Po około półgodzinie wędrówki idący na przedzie Charmander nagle się zatrzymał.  
- Co jest? Wyczułeś coś? - zapytałem. W odpowiedzi Pokemon, warcząc niepewnie, ostrożnie schował się za mną. Gdy spojrzałem na Squirtla Clair, zauważyłem, że on też jest lekko podenerwowany.  
- Czyżby w pobliżu był Tyranitar? - mruknął Grzesiek. Tymczasem Max uważnie obserwujący okolicę, wskazał nam jedno z pobliskich drzew.  
- Spójrzcie tutaj. Oznaczenie terenu przez jakiegoś Poka.  
Na wskazanym drzewie widać było ciemniejszą plamę. Gdy się do niej zbliżyliśmy dało się odczuć, że wydziela zapach jakby siarki.  
- Siuśki Pokemona. Fuj. - mruknęła Clair. Ja zaś skierowałem czujniki PokeEncyklopedii na plamę i uzyskałem potwierdzenie, że to faktycznie ślad jaki pozostawia Tyranitar na granicy swojego terytorium.  
- Tak, to utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że znajdziemy gniazdo. Pokemony oznaczyły teren, aby mieć spokój. Ludzie nawet jeśli wyczują zapach to nie zwrócą na niego większej uwagi i dalej będą wędrować ścieżką, zaś niechciani Poke-Intruzi zrozumieją ostrzeżenie, jakie pozostawiony zapach zawiera. - Grzesiek był zadowolony. Poprawiwszy plecak i upewniwszy się, że aparaty do niego przyczepione nie odczepią się, zboczył ze ścieżki i minąwszy oznaczone drzewo ruszył w las. Po kilku krokach zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nas.  
- To co? Idziecie? - popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Oczy Clair świeciły się dzikim, niemal fanatycznym blaskiem i od razu ruszyła za chłopakiem. Chcąc nie chcąc poszliśmy za nią, a Squirtle i Charmander z ociąganiem za nami.  
- Dobrze Hoothoot. Leć na zwiad i uważaj na siebie. - chłopak zwrócił się do małej sowy siedzącej mu do tej pory na ramieniu. Brązowy ptak poleciał szybko w górę i zniknął między drzewami.  
Po kilkunastu minutach, podczas których cały czas szliśmy naprzód, Pokemon wrócił i cicho hucząc oznajmił swojemu trenerowi, że coś znalazł. Gdy spytałem Charmandera, czy coś czuje, ten po kilku mocnych pociągnięciach nosem potwierdził, że tak. Zapach dochodził z lewej strony i tam też Poke-Sowa kierowała naszą drużynę.  
- Zaczekaj Hoothoot. Jeśli podejdziemy tędy wiatr zdradzi Tyranitarom nasz zapach, a chyba nie chcemy ich wystraszyć, czy zdenerwować prawda? - to mówiąc Grzesiek wypuścił Butterfree i nakazał mu, aby posypał nas duża ilością pyłku, który jak się okazało wydzielał silny leśny zapach.  
- Ciekawe... Co to za atak? - spytał Max.  
- Ten atak jest mojego pomysłu. Odpowiednio zmodyfikowany Słodki Zapach, ale naprawdę dużo czasu i wysiłku trzeba było poświęcić, aby mój Pokemon się go nauczył.  
Gdy pyłek pokrył nasze ubrania nasz własny zapach zniknął całkowicie. Fotograf podziękowawszy motylowi zawrócił go do PokeBalla, a gdy Hoothoot dokładnie poinstruował jak dotrzeć do gniazda również zniknął w piłce. Ja również zawróciłem Charmandera, a Clair uczyniła to samo ze Squirtlem. I tak nasza czwórka ostrożnie zaczęła skradać się w kierunku gniazda Tyranitarów.  
Po kilkunastu minutach, gdy coraz trudniej było iść, bo gęste krzaki skutecznie to uniemożliwiały, a dodatkowo przedzieranie się przez nie robiło hałas, dostrzegliśmy potężne zwalone drzewo, a obok niego coś dużego, czego czubek miarowo podnosił się i opadał. Gdy podeszliśmy jeszcze bliżej (w tym czasie Grzesiek przygotował aparat) zobaczyliśmy, że dziura, która pozostała po korzeniach drzewa jest teraz wygładzona w spore wgłębienie. W jego wnętrzu spoczywały trzy duże zielone jaja. Obok zaś spał potężny Pokemon. Nie było wątpliwości, że to Tyranitar.  
- Ale ekstra... - wyszeptała Clair, a jej oczy świeciły dziko. Fotograf zaś, ostrożnie przymierzywszy, zrobił kilka zdjęć śpiącemu Pokemonowi, a następnie wyszeptał:  
- Mamy problem. Gdy zbliżymy się bardziej do gniazda, z całą pewnością rodzic się obudzi i nas zaatakuje.  
Obecnie byliśmy ukryci za drzewem, oraz rosnącym obok dużym krzakiem. Właściwie Pokemon pewnie już dawno by nas odkrył, gdyby nie to, że spał. Na szczęście pyłek Butterfree nadal wydzielał silny zapach, mimo że spora jego część opadła już z nas podczas przedzierania się przez krzaki.  
- Więc, żeby sfotografować jaja, trzeba zając czymś ich opiekuna, tak? - mruknęła tajemniczo Clair.  
"Ona chyba nie chce..." - zdążyłem tylko pomyśleć, gdy dziewczyna szybko zabrała mi jeden z pustych PokeBalli jakie miałem przyczepione do paska.  
- Dzięki Tori, wiedziałam, że mogę sobie wziąć. - mruknęła i w tym samym momencie wyskoczyła z krzaków i zbliżyła się do śpiącego Poka.  
- Ona zwariowała?! - głośnym szeptem zapytał fotograf.  
- Nie. Ona po prostu jest... Cóż sprawia, że się nie nudzimy. - odparłem cicho, zastanawiając się też, czy dziewczyna ma plan na wypadek, gdyby Tyranitar okazał się za silny.  
- Pobudka olbrzymie! Chcę walczyć! - zakrzyknęła Clair. Wystarczyło to, aby Pokemon z błyskawiczną szybkością stanął na tylnych łapach i zaczął się uważnie rozglądać, kto też mu przeszkadza. Tyranitar był potężny, dwie duże tylne łapy, na których stał, długi i mocny ogon pozwalający łapać równowagę, przednie łapy z pazurami, oraz łeb z paszczą pełną ostrych zębów. Gdy wreszcie dostrzegł dziewczynę zaryczał gniewnie.  
- Tak, tak. Słuchaj, mam taki pomysł. Jak wygram, jedno z jaj z twojego gniazda będzie moje. Nie martw się zaopiekuję się nim troskliwie. To jak? Zgoda?  
"Ona chyba nigdy nie słyszała o czymś, co się nazywa instynktem samozachowawczym." - przeszło mi przez myśl. Tymczasem potężny jaszczur zamiast odpowiedzi ryknął przeraźliwie, pochylił łeb i ruszył do ataku.  
- Świetnie! O to chodziło! Squirtle, Wodna Broń! - dziewczyna wypuściła małego żółwia z PokeBalla. Ten, gdy tylko dostrzegł swojego przeciwnika, wymruczał coś w stylu "Ona naprawdę przegina", po czym wystrzelił potężny strumień wody, który sprawił, że atakujący Tyranitar nagle się zatrzymał i przyjrzał uważniej przeciwnikowi. Wyglądało na to, że woda nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia.  
- Ej, co jest? On miał być kamienny częściowo, nie? Czemu woda nie działa? - Clair była niezadowolona, nic dziwnego zresztą. Squirtle ciągle atakował, jednak efektu nie dawało to żadnego. Nagle Tyranitar ruszył do ataku, błyskawiczne znalazł się przy przeciwniku i uderzył go potężną łapą.  
- Pancerz! - zdążyła tylko krzyknąć dziewczyna, w samą porę zresztą, bo mały żółwik wyrzucony w powietrze boleśnie odczułby upadek, a zastosowany atak defensywny znacznie wzmocnił jego wytrzymałość.  
- Spadając uderz znowu Wodną Bronią! - trenerka była zdecydowana, jej Pokemon wystrzelił znowu potężny wodny strumień, jednak i tym razem niewiele to zdziałało przeciwko potężnemu Tyranitarowi.  
- Tori, to twoje elektroniczne jest niedopracowane! Woda pokonuje Kamień nie? Więc czemu on się zachowuje jakby nigdy nic?  
- A słyszałaś o różnicy poziomów kiedyś? Lepiej zwiewaj! - odkrzyknąłem, mając nadzieję że wściekły Pokemon nie odkryje naszej kryjówki. Na szczęście, był on zajęty małym żółwiem, który właśnie "wylądował" kilka metrów od przeciwnika. Tyranitar od razu ruszył do ataku zamierzając stratować Squirtla.  
- Unikaj a potem znowu wodą w niego! - niestety okazało się, że przeciwnik jest szybszy i w momencie, gdy Pokemon Clair wyskakiwał w powietrze, celem uniku, potężny jaszczur uderzył łapą strącając go na ziemię. Jednak żółwik szybko wstał.  
- Ciekawe. Może się mylę, ale Pok tej dziewczyny jest naprawdę silny. - mruknął Grzesiek, a po chwili dodał - Niestety z Tyranitarem nie ma szans.  
Gdy spojrzałem na Clair, zauważyłem, że ona chyba też wreszcie zrozumiała, że tym razem się przeliczyła. Wyciągnąwszy PokeBall zawróciła Squirtla, jednak jej przeciwnik widząc to ryknął przeraźliwie i ruszył do ataku.  
- Clair uważaj! - krzyknąłem i już mieliśmy zamiar wyskoczyć z krzaków i ruszyć na pomoc, gdy dziewczyna zwinnym ruchem wypuściła Stantlera, wskoczyła mu na grzbiet i pomknęła w las.  
- Ostatecznie spotkamy się w Białymstoku! - zdążyła krzyknąć i tyle ją było widać. Niestety rozwścieczony Tyranitar zdecydował, że nie odda walki tak łatwo i ruszył w pościg tratując po drodze krzaki i przewracając drzewa. Po kilku chwilach hałas jaki robił umilkł zupełnie.  
- Fiuuu... Wybuchowy charakterek. Ale zadanie wykonała wzorowo. Mam nadzieję, że jej Pok jest dostatecznie szybki, aby uciec. - Grzesiek był i zadowolony i zaniepokojony.  
- Nie martw się. Ona należy do tych dziewczyn, co to muszą sobie umieć radzić w życiu. - odparłem i nie wiedzieć czemu, miałem pewność, że ta wariatka wyjdzie z tej przygody cało, a na dodatek spotkamy ją już niedługo.  
- W takim razie pozostaje tylko problem opuszczonego gniazda. - mruknął fotograf, po czym wyszedł z krzaków i zaczął robić zdjęcia jajom.  
- Opuszczonego? - spytałem, nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co chodzi.  
- Sprawdź w PokeEncyklopedi, bo szczerze mówiąc to nie jestem pewny czy mam rację. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi, a gdy wydobyłem elektroniczne urządzonko i zacząłem uważnie czytać informacje o Tyranitarach, dowiedziałem się, że w wypadku opieki nad gniazdem występuje u nich podział ról. Jedno z rodziców zostaje w gnieździe i pilnuje jaj, zaś drugie w tym czasie poluje i dostarcza pożywienia. Pokemony co dzień wymieniają się między sobą tymi zadaniami. Same jaja zaś nie wymagają ciepła do prawidłowego rozwoju, zresztą Tyranitary są za ciężkie, aby je "wysiadywać" i właśnie dlatego rodzic, który pognał za Clair spał obok gniazda.  
- Czyli musimy tu zostać, dopóki nie wróci drugie z rodziców, bo inaczej jajom może stać się coś złego? - spytałem dla pewności.  
- Tak Tori. To będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie, bo za ewentualne szkody my bylibyśmy odpowiedzialni. - wyjaśnił Max.  
Tak więc, gdy tylko Grzesiek skończył fotografować, ukryliśmy się znów za krzakami i czekaliśmy. Ukrycie się było dobrym pomysłem, bo gdyby drugie z rodziców zauważyło nas przy gnieździe. mogłoby wziąć nas za intruzów i zaatakować. Siedzieliśmy, więc w krzakach i się nudziliśmy. Przez jakieś dwie godziny nic się nie działo, gdy nagle usłyszałem jakiś szelest w pobliżu.  
- Coś się dzieje - szepnąłem i sięgnąłem po PokeBall z Charmanderem. Nie musiałem jednak wypuszczać Pokemona, aby dostrzec długi ciemny kształt, szybko przemieszczający się między krzakami i zbliżający do gniazda.  
- Trzeba działać! - krzyknął fotograf i wyskoczył z kryjówki, wypuszczając jednocześnie Butterfree. W tej samej chwili ciemny kształt poderwał się i okazało się, że to sporawy wężowaty Pokemon o czarnym ciele w żółte plamy, oraz dwoma potężnymi kłami wystającymi z pyska.  
- Seviper. - mruknął Max i również wyskoczył z kryjówki, wypuszczając Bulbasaura. Ja nie chcąc być gorszym uczyniłem podobnie i już po chwili przed wężem stało troje przeciwników.  
- Uważajcie, jedno jego ukąszenie, może być dla Pokemonów zabójcze. - ostrzegł fotograf, ale tego to sami się domyśliliśmy. Tymczasem wąż przyglądawszy się przez chwilę przeciwnikom, zdecydował się w końcu na atak. Trzeba było przyznać, że jest szybki i nim się spostrzegliśmy zatopił kły w Bulbasaurze Maxa.  
- Dzikie Pnącza! - młody trener błyskawicznie podjął decyzję, jego Pok wypuścił pnącza, które zaczęły boleśnie uderzać przeciwnika. Tymczasem Charmander, za moją radą uważnie przymierzył i odpalił niewielki strumień ognią, starając się przypiec ogon Sevipera. Podziałało, gdyż wąż zrezygnował z ataku na roślinną jaszczurkę i teraz ruszył w stronę ognistej.  
- Na szczęście Bulbasaur ma częściowo typ trujący, inaczej byłoby z nim ciężko. - mruknął Grzesiek, a po chwili dodał - Tori, postaraj się trzymać go blisko swojego Pokemona, mam pomysł.  
Cóż, nie wiedziałem, co fotograf planuje, ale wiedziałem jak skutecznie wykonać polecenie.  
- Zasłona Dymna! - krzyknąłem, a gdy gęsty dym zasłonił widoczność dodałem - Bulbasaur, złap go pnączami, to go unieruchomi!  
Pokemon spojrzał na Maxa, ten tylko skinął głową i po chwili w gęsty dym pomknęły zielone pędy. Po chwili naprężyły się, a mruknięcie zielonej jaszczurki powiedziało nam, że zadanie zostało wykonane.  
- Dobrze, teraz Butterfree przygotuj się. - zarządził Grzesiek. Niebieski motyl, unoszący się do tej pory nad placem boju niemal zatrzymał się w powietrzu, a na czubkach jego skrzydeł zaczęły tworzyć się niewielkie kule błękitnawego światła. Tymczasem dym zaczął się rozwiewać i dawało się już dostrzec kontury Sevipera, który miotał się oplątany pętami Bulbasaura, starając się uwolnić  
- Teraz! Psycho-Promień! - wykrzyknął fotograf i w tej samej chwili kulki ze skrzydeł zbiły się w jedną i wystrzeliły w stronę węża. Nastąpił oślepiający błysk, a gdy znów dało się cokolwiek dostrzec, stwierdziliśmy, że Seviper leży nieprzytomny.  
- No i po kłopocie. - mruknął Grzesiek - Ten spryciarz miał nadzieję, że dobierze się do jaj z gniazda.  
- Eee... Nie chcę, cię martwić, ale prawdziwie kłopoty mogą się dopiero zacząć. - zdążyłem wymamrotać, bowiem dostrzegłem coś, co sprawiło, że wcale nie cieszyłem się z dokonanego przez nas zwycięstwa. Zza zwalonego drzewa przyglądały się nam dzikie oczy, należące do dużego, zielonego, jaszczurowatego Pokemona.  
- Oho, drugie z rodziców wróciło. Co teraz? - zapytał retorycznie Max. Tymczasem Tyranitar przyglądał się jeszcze chwilę nam, gniazdu, oraz nieprzytomnemu Seviperowi, wreszcie zaryczał coś, co brzmiało jak pytanie.  
- On się chyba pyta, co się stało. - powiedziałem, a widząc, że potężny jaszczur kiwa łbem, udzieliłem mu krótkiego wyjaśnienia co i jak. Nie było sensu kręcić, więc przyznałem, że to Clair odciągnęła drugiego rodzica od gniazda, ale później my zostaliśmy, aby pilnować bezpieczeństwa jaj. Pokemon słuchał tego z uwagą, a w końcu warknął coś, co PokeEncyklopedia przetłumaczyła:  
- "Ci ludzie zawsze robią kłopoty. Waszej towarzyszce nic nie będzie, zostanie tylko przegoniona bardzo daleko stąd, ale wy wynoście się stąd, bo i was trzeba będzie pogonić."  
Nie trzeba było nam tego dwa razy powtarzać, zawróciwszy Pokemony czym prędzej opuściliśmy terytorium Tyranitarów i wróciliśmy na ścieżkę, którą wędrowaliśmy i przy której znajdowało się drzewo oznaczające granicę terenów potężnych jaszczurów. Z tego wszystkiego nikt z nas nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że znokautowany Seviper mógłby zostać złapany w PokeBalla.  
- Uff... I co teraz? - spytałem, gdy już bezpiecznie staliśmy na ścieżce.  
- Cóż, ja muszę wracać do miasta, wywołać filmy, a później do Warszawy, bo mam tam ważne spotkanie. Mam nadzieję, że szybko odnajdziecie tą narwaną dziewczynę. No i jestem pewny, że nic jej nie jest. - wyjaśnił fotograf.  
- Taaa... Ciekaw jestem, w jakie nowe kłopoty nas wpakuje, gdy ją odnajdziemy. - mruknąłem.  
- Tori, nie bądź pesymistą. No i myślę, że im szybciej wyruszymy, tym szybciej odnajdziemy Clair.  
Przyznałem Maxowi rację. Pożegnaliśmy się, więc z Grześkiem i wyruszyliśmy na północ, fotograf zaś wyruszył na południe, a ja miałem przeczucie, że jeszcze go spotkamy. Idąc ścieżką pomyślałem:  
"Clair. Wredna wariatka. Jak ją tym razem spotkamy to naprawdę jej muszę nagadać..."


	26. Puszcza Białowieska

26. PUSZCZA BIAŁOWIESKA.

Od przygody z Tyranitarami minęło dwa dni. Przez ten czas przedzieraliśmy się z Maxem przez coraz gęstsze lasy, a według mapy z PokeEncyklopedii od wczoraj byliśmy na terenie Białowieskiego Parku Narodowego. W praktyce oznaczało to, że nie wolno nam łapać żadnych napotkanych Pokemonów. W ogóle Parki Narodowe powstały w celu uchronienia rzadszych gatunków przed łapaniem ich przez trenerów. Takie na przykład Taurosy jeszcze sto lat temu można było spotkać w całym kraju, a obecnie występowały tylko na terenach Puszczy Białowieskiej i niechętnie ją opuszczały, zresztą nic dziwnego, skoro żaden z nich nie chciał być złapany.  
- Tori zaczekaj! Chyba coś widziałem! - powiedział nagle Max. Zatrzymałem się i spojrzałem w stronę, wskazywaną przez chłopaka.  
- Hmmm... Tam się coś rusza. Zapewne Pokemon. - faktycznie w odległości kilkunastu metrów, za gęstwiną krzaków, widać było jakiś niebieski kształt, który wyglądał jakby chciał uciec, a nie mógł.  
- Pasuje to sprawdzić. - mruknąłem i ostrożnie ruszyłem w tamtym kierunku, mając nadzieję, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z Clair. Charmander szedł przede mną, ułatwiając przedzieranie się przez gąszcz.  
Gdy dotarliśmy do celu, okazało się, że niebieski kształt to Pokemon - Nidorina. Jedna z jej łap utknęła w dziwnym metalowym potrzasku, dwa metalowe pręty mocno ściskały jej nogę. Gdy nas zobaczyła, zaczęła wyć i starać się uciec. Niestety potrzask był mocno przymocowany do podłoża.  
- Spokojnie. Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobimy. Chcemy pomóc. - mówiłem spokojnie, mając nadzieję, że wystraszony Pok mi uwierzy. Tymczasem Max wypuścił Bulbasaura i polecił mu Dzikim Pnączem otworzyć potrzask. Niestety, okazało się, że pułapka jest dużo mocniejsza niż wygląda. Na szczęście Nidorina zrozumiała, że chcemy jej pomóc i nie ruszała się, gdy pędy starały się poluzować zacisk. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, jak to możliwe, że kilka słów, jakie wypowiedziałem do wystraszonego Pokemona wystarczyło, aby go uspokoić, ale stwierdziłem, że dumać nad tym będę kiedy indziej, teraz trzeba było działać.  
- Spróbujemy inaczej. Bulbasaur, ciągnij pnączami w jedną stronę, Charmander będzie ciągnął w drugą, a ty... - tu zwróciłem się do uwięzionego Poka - Jak tylko poczujesz, że pułapka się poluzowała, staraj się wyciągnąć łapę.  
- Tak, wspólnymi siłami powinno się udać. Gotowi? To na trzy. Raz... - Max zgodził się z moim pomysłem i zaczął odliczanie. Jeśli Poki będą współpracować to teraz powinno się udać uwolnić Nidorinę.  
- Dwa! - powiedziałem i zobaczyłem, jak wszystkie trzy stworki są skupione na zadaniu, jakie ich czeka.  
- Trzy! - krzyknęliśmy równocześnie z Maxem. Charmander, trzymając mocno jeden pręt szarpnął go do siebie, podobnie Bulbasaur zrobił z drugim, tyle tylko, że posługiwał się pnączami. Uchwyt musiał nieco zelżeć, bo Nidorina szybko szarpnęła nogą i wydostała ją z potrzasku. Zaraz po tym Poki zwolniły uchwyt i pułapka zatrzasnęła się tak, że teraz oba pręty były tuż obok siebie.  
- Udało się! - krzyknęliśmy, a Poki wydały tryumfujące warknięcia. Niebieski stworek poruszał na próbę łapą, która była w pułapce, a stwierdziwszy, że nic jej nie jest wymruczał coś w rodzaju podziękowania i pomknął w las. My zostaliśmy przy dziwnej pułapce. Max ukląkł przy niej i zaczął uważniej oglądać.  
- Normalnie te dwa pręty leżą w trawie przykryte liśćmi, w środku jest mały prostokącik, którego naciśnięcie powoduje, że pręty doskakują do siebie i się zaciskają. - gdy opisywał działanie zatrzasku, dostrzegłem mechanizm uruchamiający, o którym mówił. Do prętów faktycznie był przymocowany mały prostokąt, teraz luźno leżący obok.  
- I jest jeszcze to. - Max wskazał na coś, co wyglądało na czubek potężnego gwoździa wbitego w ziemię. - Dzięki temu zatrzask pozostaje na miejscu i złapany Pok czeka, aż osoba, która zastawiła pułapkę przyjdzie sprawdzić, czy coś upolowała.  
- Hmmm... To nie jest zwykłe działanie trenerów. Poza tym, to jest teren Parku Narodowego. Coś tu nie gra... - stwierdził chłopak.  
- Może powinniśmy zabrać ze sobą tą pułapkę i poszukać jakiegoś strażnika, co by się jej przyjrzał? - zaproponowałem. Max zgodził się ze mną, niestety okazało się, że wyciągnięcie sporawego gwoździa z ziemi łatwe nie będzie. Wreszcie wspólnymi siłami udało się go nieco poluzować i wydrzeć. Zobaczyliśmy wtedy, że sporawy gwóźdź to właściwie długi pręt, i tak naprawdę gwoździem trudno go było nazwać, gdyż miał prawie metr długości.  
- No tak. Musiał być taki długi, żeby powstrzymać w miejscu duże i ciężkie Pokemony. - mruknął Max. Następnie załadowaliśmy pułapkę do mojego plecaka, z trudem się mieściła, ale jakoś daliśmy radę. Problem polegał na tym, że była dosyć ciężka, toteż miałem nadzieję, że szybko napotkamy na jakiegoś strażnika. W ogóle od czasu wejścia na teren Parku Narodowego, natknęliśmy się na dwa małe domki, z oznaczeniami Strażników Pokemon. Dobrze było widzieć, że porządku na terenie chronionym należycie się pilnuje.

Po około dwóch godzinach męczącej podróży, gdyż mój plecak okazał się na tyle ciężki, że musiałem nieśc go z Maxem na zmianę, dostrzegliśmy wreszcie domek, bez wątpienia należący do Strażnika Pokemon. Domek niczym nie różnił się od poprzednich, jakie mijaliśmy. Zielony kolor, spadzisty dach, pięterko, a właściwie poddasze, obok domku niewielki trawnik, oraz studnia, a wszystko to otoczone lasem. Jednak, gdy podeszliśmy bliżej, zobaczyliśmy, że ten domek ma istotną różnicę od poprzednich. Na trawniku pasł się Stantler, a obok studni, w wiadrze z wodą taplał się Squirtle.  
- No i zguba się znalazła. - mruknąłem - Robimy zakłady, co nowego nasza mistrzyni zmalowała? - spytałem retorycznie. Tymczasem Poki nas zauważyły. Squirtle przybiegł się przywitać, zaś Stantler spokojnie wskazał łbem na domek i mruknął coś w stylu: "Jest w środku".  
- Dobra. Trzeba zgłosić strażnikowi nasze znalezisko, a przy okazji wyciągnąć Clair z kłopotów, w jakie tym razem się wpakowała. - to mówiąc zapukałem do drzwi.  
Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a później drzwi się otworzyły. Stał w nich wysoki chłopak. Miał może osiemnaście lat, krótkie czarne włosy, zielone oczy i ubrany był cały na zielono. Na piersi przyczepioną miał Odznakę Strażników Pokemon, a pod nią drugą, mniejszą, symbolizującą Białowieski Park Narodowy, gdyż miała taki napis, oraz ilustrację przedstawiającą Taurosa (Odznaka Strażników Pokemon miała PokeBall jako obrazek).  
- Witajcie... - chłopak przyglądał się nam chwilę - Tori i Max, prawda? - spytał w końcu. Max już chciał przytaknąć, gdy powiedziałem szybko:  
- To zależy. A coś się stało?  
- Cóż, jest tu pewna... Hmm... Dama, która twierdzi, że dzisiaj zjawi się tu dwójka trenerów. Podobno są jej przyjaciółmi, a wasz wygląd odpowiada opisowi, jaki mi przedstawiła. - gdy usłyszałem zająknięcie strażnika, przy nazywaniu Clair "damą" z trudem powstrzymałem uśmiech. Nie wiem, co dziewczyna zmalowała nowego, ale na pewno dała chłopakowi popalić.  
- To ciekawe. Możemy się z nią zobaczyć? - zapytałem. W odpowiedzi strażnik otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił nas do środka.  
Wewnątrz okazało się, że domek to właściwie duże biuro, pełne najróżniejszych rzeczy, od wszelkich papierów i dokumentów, na jajach Poków, oraz skrzynkach i pudełkach, w których zalegało siano skończywszy. W jednym z pudeł był nawet mały Nidoran, który zaczął przyglądać się nam ciekawie, gdy tylko weszliśmy. Z prawej strony były drzwi prowadzące do drugiego pomieszczenia, a z lewej również drzwi, tyle tylko, że za tymi były schody wiodące na piętro, gdzie zapewne była część mieszkalna.  
- Tak, dobrze się wam wydaje. Mieszkam tutaj. Cóż, na początku nie jest zbyt wygodnie, ale można się przyzwyczaić. - to mówiąc strażnik zaprowadził nas do drugiego pomieszczenia. Było ono przedzielone na pół mocną kratą. Z jednej strony, tej od wejścia, znajdowało się biurko, dwa krzesła i plik papierów, z drugiej zaś stół, krzesło i składane łóżko, na którym właśnie siedziała ładna dziewczyna, na oko w moim wieku, ciemnobrązowe włosy opadały jej na ramiona, a twarz wyrażała najwyższy stopień znudzenia. Jednak, gdy tylko nas zobaczyła, bardzo się ożywiła.  
- No i widzisz Strażniku Więzienny? Mówiłam, że przyjdą. Tori-Mistrzu, weź powiedz temu faciowi, że ja nie jestem kłusownikiem, bo mnie to on chyba nie rozumie.  
No tak, chyba zacznę się do tego przyzwyczajać. Clair wpada w kłopoty, a my ją z nich wyciągamy. I nagle przyszedł mi do głowy wredny pomysł.  
- Mówiłem żeby nie nazywać mnie Strażnikiem Więziennym. Więc jak? Znacie ją? - chłopak zwrócił się do nas z pytaniem.  
"A co mi tam. Mam nadzieję, że Clair zabije mnie szybko i bezboleśnie." pomyślałem. Na twarzy zagościł mi wredny uśmiech i powiedziałem poważnie:  
- To jakaś pomyłka. Ja tej pani nie znam.  
Max z największym trudem starał się zachować powagę, natomiast Clair na chwilę zatkało, a potem chyba się wściekła.  
- Tori! Jak w tej chwili nie przestaniesz się wygłupiać, to obiecuję ci, że będziesz umierał długo, powoli i boleśnie! Siedzę tu od rana! Nudzę się! A wszystko dlatego, że te rogate czworonogi nie mają tabliczek "Nas nie wolno łapać"!  
Strażnik przyglądał się temu przez chwilę, wreszcie oznajmił:  
- Tak, cóż... Czyli jednak się pomyliłem. Szkoda. - to mówiąc podszedł do kraty z zamiarem otwarcia jej, przystanął jednak nagle i rzekł:  
- A może byście mi pomogli? Widzicie, mam tu poważny problem i właściwie właśnie przez niego wasza przyjaciółka wylądowała w celi.  
- Pewnie. Chętnie pomogę tylko najpierw muszę kogoś o głowę skrócić. - Clair patrzyła na mnie dzikim wzrokiem. Co dziwne, jakoś nie przejmowałem się zbytnio tym, że dziewczyna naprawdę może rzucić się na mnie z nożem, czy coś. Jakoś byłem pewny, że nic mi nie zrobi.  
- Jasne, że pomożemy. W końcu od tego są trenerzy Pokemon. Właściwie my też mamy coś ciekawego do powiedzenia i myślę, że te dwie rzeczy łączą się ze sobą. - powiedziałem, całkowicie ignorując Clair, co dziewczynę chyba jeszcze bardziej wkurzyło.  
- W takim razie przejdźmy do mojego biura i tam porozmawiamy. - to mówiąc strażnik otworzył kratę, a gdy tylko Clair wyszła z celi, zawołała:  
- Squirtle! Do mnie! Będziemy topić!  
Mały żółwik przebywał na zewnątrz, razem z Chamanderem i Stantlerem. Teraz na wezwanie trenerki nieśmiało wszedł do domku, a po chwili przydreptał do nas.  
- Ejże Clair, jak chcesz lać wodę to proszę bardzo, ale na zewnątrz. Jak mi biuro zalejesz, to znowu za kratę trafisz, ale tym razem posiedzisz kilka dni. - słowa strażnika odwlekły moją egzekucję, bo dziewczyna chyba się rozmyśliła. Mruknęła tylko:  
- Tori, uważaj na siebie. Nigdy nie wiesz, co ci się może przytrafić. - po czym przeszła do pomieszczenia biurowego, usiadła na krześle, założyła nogę, na nogę i jak jakiś prezes zaczęła czekać, co też ciekawego ma nam strażnik do powiedzenia.  
- Wygląda na to, że siedzenie od rana w zamknięciu porządnie ją wynudziło. Musi trochę odreagować. - powiedział Max przepraszająco.  
- Nie szkodzi. Zauważyłem, że ta dziewczyna ma dość nerwowe usposobienie. Chodźmy więc, bo mamy kilka spraw do omówienia. - strażnik był cierpliwy i naprawdę wyrozumiały. Muszę przyznać, że byłem zaskoczony jego postawą. Męczyć się od rana z Clair i jeszcze się na nią nie wściec.  
Rozsiedliśmy się gdzie, kto mógł, a gdy już każdemu było mniej lub bardziej wygodnie strażnik zaczął wyjaśniać:  
- Może zacznę od przedstawienia się. Jestem Shubi i jestem Strażnikiem Pokemon odpowiedzialnym za ten obszar Białowieskiego Parku Narodowego. - po tych słowach my również dokonaliśmy "oficjalnego" przedstawienia się, a następnie sięgnąłem do plecaka i wyciągnąłem z niego pułapkę, którą tyle czasu taszczyliśmy z Maxem.  
- Proszę. Znaleźliśmy Nidorinę z tym czymś na łapie. - strażnik wziął ode mnie potrzask, przyglądał się mu chwilę, w końcu rzekł:  
- Tak, to znowu oni. Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. - a widząc nasze pytające spojrzenia dodał jeszcze - Kłusownicy.  
- Ludzie kryją się w Parku Narodowym i łapią Poki mimo, że jest to zabronione... Czemu ich nie powstrzymacie? - zapytałem zdziwiony. Zamiast Shubiego, odpowiedzi udzieliła mi Clair:  
- Oj amatorze, gdyby to było takie proste. Pomyśl. Oni na pewno obserwują teren. Co ile jest taki domek strażniczy? Dziesięć kilometrów? Bez większych problemów dadzą radę zauważyć, gdy coś się zacznie dziać. Gdy jakiś strażnik wezwie pomoc, oni się ulotnią, przyczają na jakiś czas i znowu zaczną działać w innym miejscu. Mam rację Panie Shubi?  
- "Panie Shubi"? To już nie "Strażnik Więzienny"? - tu chłopak uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo, po czym zwrócił się do Clair - No i owszem masz rację. Mniej więcej tak to wyglądało. Jakiś miesiąc temu w północnej części parku znaleziono zatrzaski takie jak ten, który przynieśliście. Tamtejszy Strażnik wezwał pomoc i niestety nic nie udało się znaleźć. Kłusownicy ulotnili się błyskawicznie, a kilka dni temu pojawili się tutaj, na moim terenie. Powinienem zawiadomić główny zarząd Parku Narodowego, ale boję się, że sytuacja się powtórzy.  
- Hmmm... Chcesz ich złapać na gorącym uczynku, tak? - spytała Clair i zaczęła mi się dziwnie przyglądać.  
- Dokładnie. Niestety sam niewiele mogę zdziałać. To jest właśnie problem, że Strażnicy Pokemon mieszkają samotnie i gdy ktoś się nowy pojawia od razu wydaje się to podejrzane.  
- Ej, a nasze pojawienie się nie jest podejrzane?  
- Nie Tori-Mistrzu. My jesteśmy zwykłymi trenerami, co to sobie przejdą i pójdą. Tacy kłusownicy to nas nie doceniają i to można wykorzystać. - dziewczyna miała plan. To było widać. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie skończy się zbyt wielką zadymą.  
- No właśnie. Zdążyliśmy ustalić, że kłusowników jest prawdopodobnie dwóch, a z moich własnych obserwacji wynika, że najczęściej robią pułapki przy wodopojach, bo i tam jest najwięcej Pokemonów.  
- Czyli tam trzeba się na nich zaczaić. To co, idziemy? - Clair gwałtownie wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia.  
- Rozumiem, że masz plan. A możesz konkretniej zdradzić, o co chodzi? - spytał Shubi, wstając i idąc za dziewczyną.  
- To proste. Kłusownicy chcą rzadkich Poków, prawda? Więc my im je damy. Tori idziesz? I nie zapomnij PokeBalla z Abrą.  
I nagle zrozumiałem, o co chodzi. Pozostali zresztą też. Muszę przyznać, że to chyba pierwszy raz Clair wpadła na pomysł szybciej od nas. Wyszliśmy, więc z domku strażniczego, zawróciliśmy nasze Poki, a Shubi poprowadził nas ścieżką w stronę małego strumyka, który Pokemony często odwiedzały, aby ugasić pragnienie. Szliśmy kilkanaście minut, gdy nagle strażnik nas zatrzymał.  
- Czekajcie, chyba są przy wodopoju. - szepnął, a gdy chciałem zapytać kto, usłyszałem ciche stąpanie. Gdy podeszliśmy kilka kroków zobaczyłem duży, brązowy kształt, obok niego kolejny, a dalej następne.  
- No właśnie. Chciałam jednego takiego złapać, to mnie przewrócił i nie pozwolił odejść, dopóki inny nie przyprowadził Shubiego. - mruknęła Clair. Dziwne stwory miały cztery nogi, łeb zakończony dwoma rogami, oraz coś w rodzaju potrójnego ogona.  
- To są Taurosy. Pokemony, które występują tylko w Puszczy Białowieskiej. - szepnął Max zachwycony. Tymczasem Poki stojące najbliżej nas, dostrzegły naszą obecność i zaczęły głośno ryczeć. Po chwili między nimi zrobiło się przejście i podszedł do nas Tauros większy od pozostałych, z blizną na czole i pojedynczym ogonem. Na widok Shubiego skłonił nieznacznie łeb, Strażnik również wykonał niewielki ukłon i dał nam znak, abyśmy zrobili to samo. Ukłoniliśmy się i o dziwo Clair nie robiła tym razem kłopotów.  
- Witaj Rogaczu. Ta trójka tutaj to trenerzy chcący pomóc nam w rozwiązaniu problemu ze złymi ludźmi. - zwrócił się Strażnik do Taurosa, który bez wątpienia był przywódcą stada. Pokemon-Byk spojrzał na nas podejrzliwie, a gdy jego wzrok spoczął na Clair ryknął przeraźliwie.  
- Dobra, dobra, przepraszam, że chciałam złapać jednego z twoich towarzyszy, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że to zabronione. - powiedziała dziewczyna, a gdybym jej nie znał to powiedziałbym, że jest lekko zdenerwowana. Tymczasem Tauros przyglądał się jej jeszcze chwilę, wreszcie skinął łbem, zapewne w dowód przyjęcia przeprosin i zaczął cicho muczeć coś do Shubiego. Gdy skończył strażnik rzekł:  
- Rogacz mówi, że źli ludzie byli ostatnio widziani kilometr w dół strumienia. Myślę, że jak tam pójdziemy to będziemy mogli zastawić na nich dobrą pułapkę, bo chyba o tym myślisz, prawda? - tu zwrócił się do Clair, a ta tylko kiwnęła głową. Ukłoniwszy się na pożegnanie Taurosom udaliśmy się w dalszą drogę.  
- Interesujące, te Pokemony to prawie jak system wczesnego ostrzegania przed niebezpieczeństwem. - Max był pod wrażeniem.  
- Owszem, każdy radzi sobie jak może. A dobry Strażnik Pokemon zna teren, na którym pracuje, jak również Poki na nim występujące. Muszę przyznać, że nie było łatwo zdobyć zaufania Taurosów, ale na szczęście udało mi się to osiągnąć. - spojrzałem na strażnika z podziwem. Zdobył zaufanie zupełnie dzikich Pokemonów, czy ja kiedyś będę potrafił cos takiego?  
Kilka minut później doszliśmy do miejsca, o którym mówił Rogacz. Obok strumienia była ścieżka, którą wędrowały Poki, a w miejscu gdzie się kończyła, było nieco błota, jakie naniosło się na łapach Poków, którym zachciało się wchodzić do strumienia.  
- Dobra Tori, wypuszczaj Abrę. trzeba, żeby Żółtek na coś się przydał i porobił tu trochę śladów. Skoro jest rzadki to myślę, że kłusownicy się nim zainteresują.  
Wypuściłem, więc Poka i poinstruowałem, co ma robić. Stworek był lekko zdziwiony, że tym razem nie będziemy trenować, co zwykle czyniliśmy podczas odpoczynku w podróży, posłusznie jednak zaczął odciskać głębokie ślady w błocie.  
- Dobra... - tu Shubi rozejrzał się po okolicy i wskazał na pobliskie drzewo - Tam będzie kryjówka. Zmieniać się będziemy co trzy godziny. Jak ktoś zauważy cos ciekawego natychmiast zawiadamia resztę. Jest ochotnik na pierwszą wartę?  
- Tori się z pewnością zgodzi. - mruknęła złośliwie Clair, a mnie w sumie było wszystko jedno, czy będę się nudził teraz, czy za trzy godziny. Zawróciwszy Abrę, wziąłem od Shubiego jeden z komunikatorków, jakich kilka miał w plecaku, lornetkę, którą można było prowadzić obserwację nie tylko za dnia, ale także nocą i wdrapałem się na drzewo. Wbrew pozorom było tu całkiem wygodnie. Liście skutecznie uniemożliwiały dostrzeżenie mnie z dołu, za to ja miałem doskonały widok na strumień i wodopój. Gdy reszta drużyny sobie poszła rozsiadłem się wygodnie na gałęzi i czekałem.  
Trzy godziny minęło całkiem szybko, gdy przeznaczyć je na rozmyślania o wszystkim, co się do tej pory przeżyło. Moją zmienniczką okazała się Clair i o dziwo nawet nie strąciła mnie z drzewa, gdy sama się na nie wspięła.  
- Zdradzisz tajemnicę, co Cię tak na walkę z kłusownikami wzięło? - zapytałem.  
- Nie twoja sprawa. Raz człowiek chce pomóc i już sobie wyobrażasz nie wiadomo co? - odburknęła. Zajęła gałąź, na której siedziałem i odebrała lornetkę do obserwacji, oraz komunikatorek. Ja wróciłem do domku Shubiego, a dziewczyna została obserwować.  
Później na wartę udał się Max. Był już późny wieczór i zaczynaliśmy się zastanawiać, czy jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie zostaniemy tu kilka dni, gdy odezwał się komunikator.  
- Coś się dzieje. Dwójka mężczyzn przyszła, pooglądała ślady, a teraz chyba zastawiają pułapkę podobną do tej, którą przynieśliśmy. - usłyszeliśmy w mikrofonie szept Maxa.  
- Nareszcie coś się dzieje. - mruknęła zadowolona Clair. Zaś Shubi rzekł z poważną miną:  
- Tak. Myślę, że mamy szansę ich dopaść. Akcję "Schwytać Kłusowników" uważam za rozpoczętą!


	27. Schwytać kłusowników!

ODCINEK 27: SCHWYTAĆ KŁUSOWNIKÓW!

Puszcza Białowieska i kłusownicy. Zdecydowaliśmy się pomóc tutejszemu Strażnikowi Pokemon - Shubiemu w rozwiązaniu tego problemu. Po zastawieniu pułapki nad strumieniem, który był wodopojem dla Pokemonów pozostało tylko czekać, aż "źli ludzie", jak ich określały Poki, pojawią się. I właśnie podczas warty Maxa, okazało się, że coś się dzieje.  
Szybkie sprawdzenie ekwipunku, upewnienie się, że PokeBalle są na swoim miejscu i można wyruszać.  
- Pamiętajcie, żeby iść szybko i cicho. Tori, twój Charmander będzie oświetlał teren, ale niech uważa, żeby przypadkiem czegoś nie podpalić. - poinstruował Shubi. W odpowiedzi ognista jaszczurka tylko kiwnęła łebkiem.  
- Dobra, a jak ich dopadniemy to co? Wypuszczamy Poki i regularna bitwa? - spytała jeszcze Clair.  
- Cóż, to ostateczność. Jeśli kłusownicy będą przekonani, że nie ma sensu stawiać oporu to może sami się poddadzą. - strażnik był optymistą. Właściwie dobrze by było, żeby do walki nie doszło, gdyż za uczciwa by ona z pewnością nie była. Wychodząc usłyszałem jeszcze mruknięcie:  
- Taaa... Tylko, że tacy jak oni nigdy się nie poddają. - dziewczyna miała poważną minę, ciekaw byłem, o co jej chodzi, ale teraz mieliśmy ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia.  
Opuściliśmy domek - strażnicę i zaczęliśmy szybko i możliwie cicho skradać się do miejsca zastawionej pułapki. Co jakiś czas strażnik przystawał i uważnie nasłuchiwał, czy coś się do nas nie zbliża, albo czy nie słychać jakiś głosów. Po jakimś czasie odezwał się komunikatorek i usłyszeliśmy szept Maxa:  
- Lepiej się pospieszcie, bo oni chyba kończą robotę.  
Na szczęście byliśmy już blisko strumienia. Po przejściu kolejnych kilkunastu metrów zatrzymaliśmy się. Nad strumieniem widać było dwie osoby, które przy świetle latarek oglądały ziemię. Wokół nich latał jakiś ciemny kształt, zapewne jeden z ich własnych Pokemonów, który w razie kłopotów miał walczyć z dzikimi Pokami. W pewnym momencie jeden z nich szepnął do drugiego:  
- Dobra, teren nie do odróżnienia od reszty. Wrócimy tu jutro i zobaczymy, czy coś się złapało.  
- Jak chcesz, ale ja uważam, że powinniśmy się już stąd wynosić. - odpowiedział mu szeptem drugi kłusownik.  
- Nie panikuj. To, że zginęła nam jedna z pułapka to nic wielkiego. Może po prostu jakiś Pokemon wydarł ja z ziemi. Rhydon, albo coś podobnego.  
Zginał im jeden z potrzasków. No tak, znaleźliśmy uwięzioną w nim Nidorine i wypuściliśmy, a pułapkę zabraliśmy ze sobą. Jednak wystarczyło to, aby ci dwaj zaczęli być bardziej ostrożni. Nie było wątpliwości, że jeśli dziś ich nie schwytamy to drugiej szansy nie będzie.  
Tymczasem kłusownicy skończyli sprawdzać teren i ruszyli w przeciwną stronę od tej, gdzie się ukryliśmy. W słabym świetle latarek było wdać, że mają ze sobą duże torby, a z jednej z nich wystawało coś jakby jeden z ich zatrzasków.  
- Dobrze, myślę, że idą do swojej kryjówki. Warto byłoby ich śledzić, w ten sposób odnajdziemy Pokemony, które złapali. - usłyszeliśmy cichy szept Shubiego.  
- Dasz radę wyczuć ich zapach? - spytałem Charmandera, ten w odpowiedzi pociągnął nosem parę razy, po czym kiwnął łebkiem, że tak.  
Odczekaliśmy więc, aż kłusownicy się nieco oddalą, po czym podeszliśmy do drzewa, na którym pełnił wartę Max. Chłopak szybko i zwinnie zszedł na ziemię, oddał komunikatorek i lornetkę Shubiemu, a następnie zabraliśmy się za śledzenie. Ognista jaszczurka szła pierwsza, pociągając mocno nosem wyłapywała trop "złych ludzi", za nią szliśmy my, czyli ja z Maxem i Clair, a na końcu wędrował Shubi. Przeszliśmy tak kilkanaście minut, gdy nagle Charmander się zatrzymał warcząc niespokojnie.  
- Coś się... - zacząłem, ale przerwał mi głośny pisk. Z krzaków przed nami wyleciał jakiś Pokemom wydając przeraźliwe dźwięki. Jaszczurka nie czekając na komendę wystrzeliła strumień ognia, co było na tyle niespodziewane, ze przeciwnik oberwał i przestał hałasować.  
- Dobra robota. - szepnąłem do Pokemona, tymczasem Golbat, gdyż to on był naszym przeciwnikiem, odleciał szybko w stronę pobliskich drzew. Usłyszeliśmy też stamtąd głośne przekleństwa, a po chwili odgłos ludzi rzucających się do ucieczki.  
- Zwiewają! Szybko za nimi! - krzyknął Shubi i pomknął za odgłosami łamanych krzaków. Trzeba było przyznać, że uciekający robili spory hałas, co ułatwiało pościg. Niewiele myśląc pomknąłem za strażnikiem, widząc jeszcze, jak Clair wypuszcza Suirtla, a Max Bulbasaura. W sumie najłatwiej było mnie, gdyż Charmander wydawał niewielkie światło, dzięki któremu omijałem większe gałęzie, czy kamienie, jakie "wyrastały" mi na drodze. Niestety pomimo sporej szybkości nie mogłem nikogo dopędzić. Nagle usłyszałem z prawej strony odgłosy walki. Skręciłem, więc w tamtym kierunku, a po kilkudziesięciu metrach dostrzegłem pod drzewem Shubiego, trzymał się za rękę, z której kapała krew. Obok niego stał Pokemon wyglądający jak duży chrząszcz.  
- Ah Tori. Prawie złapałem jednego, niestety jego Mightyena zamiast na mojego Heracrossa, to rzuciła się na mnie.  
Spojrzałem na jego zranioną rękę. Na przedramieniu był wyraźny ślad od ugryzienia, na szczęście nie wyglądał groźnie.  
- Nie martw się tym, to nic poważnego. Na szczęście mój Pokemon zdążył odtrącić przeciwnika, nim się dobrze wgryzł, inaczej mógłbym nawet rękę stracić. Cóż, uprzedzano mnie, że życie Strażnika Pokemon nie zawsze jest bezpieczne.  
Słysząc naszą rozmowę zjawili się Max i Clair. Dziewczyna była wkurzona.  
- Prawie go dopadłam, ale ten przeklęty nietoperz znów zaczął piszczeć i mi facet zwiał.  
- Nie martwcie się. Teraz już nam nie uciekną - powiedział Shubi, tajemniczo się uśmiechając. Następnie wyciągnął z plecaka bandaż, jakiś środek dezynfekujący i szybko i sprawnie opatrzył zranioną rękę.  
- Dobra, a więc Heracross, którędy? - spytał Poka, a ten pokręcił trochę czułkiem, który miał na głowie, zabzyczał i poleciał w lewo.  
- Hej, w jaki sposób on znajdzie kłusowników? - spytała zdziwiona Clair.  
- To proste, gdy znalazłem jednego z nich, Pokemon naznaczył go "sokiem", a przynajmniej ja to tak nazywam. Lepka substancja, którą Heracrossy zostawiają na drzewach, celem odszukiwania się nawzajem. Pozornie pachnie jak zwykła żywica, ale Pokemony wyczuwają różnicę. Teraz pozostaje tylko iść za ich zapachem.  
Byłem pod wrażeniem, Clair chyba zresztą też. Strażnik Pokemon, taki to myślał o wszystkim i miał wszystko zaplanowane.  
"Kiedyś i ja taki będę." - pomyślałem.

Szliśmy dość długo. Późny wieczór zmienił się w ciemną noc, jednak Heracross nadal nas prowadził przez las i nadal po pytaniach Clair twierdził, że nie zgubił tropu.  
Wreszcie dotarliśmy na niewielką polankę, na której stał nieco zrujnowany domek.  
- Stara strażnica. Zupełnie zapomniałem, że ona jeszcze istnieje. - szepnął Shubi. Tymczasem chrząszczowaty Pokemon bzyknął krótko, informując, że kłusownicy są w środku i że jego misja została ukończona. Strażnik podziękował Pokowi, a następnie zwrócił się do nas:  
- Domek ma dwa wyjścia, dlatego proponuję rozdzielić się. Ja i Tori uderzymy od frontu, zaś Max i Clair drzwiami "od kuchni". Jeśli ich zaskoczymy, wszystko powinno pójść szybko i sprawnie.  
Zgodziliśmy się na ten pomysł. Strażnik poinstruował nas jak budynek wygląda od środka, właściwie okazało się, że niewiele różni się od tego, w którym on sam mieszka. Następnie rozdzieliliśmy się. Ja i Shubi udaliśmy się pod drzwi wejściowe, zaś Clair z Maxem pod drzwi ewakuacyjne.  
- Nowy zamek w starych drzwiach. Tu się nie popisali.- mruknął strażnik, a wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni scyzoryk zaczął majstrować przy zamku. Po dłuższej chwili drzwi zostały otwarte i weszliśmy do środka.  
Wnętrzem było jedno duże pomieszczenie, podobnie jak w domku Shubiego. Cos jednak było nie tak. Heracross uważał, że kłusownicy są w środku a tutaj nikogo nie było widać. Na krześle dostrzegliśmy zwinięte ubranie, i to na nie wskazywał Pokemon.  
- Skapowali się. - mruknął Strażnik i w tej samej chwili rozbłysło światło oślepiając nas.  
- Witam pana strażnika. - usłyszeliśmy kpiący głos, a po chwili dźwięk odrzucania czegoś i bzyknięcie Heracrossa. Gdy powoli odzyskiwałem zdolność widzenia, zobaczyłem nieprzytomnego Poka, nad którym stała Mightyena.  
- Zaskoczyć się nas chciało, co? Nieładnie. Arbok! - wysoki i muskularny mężczyzna własne wypuścił z PokeBalla dużego fioletowego Poke-węża i wydał mu komendę zaatakowania Shubiego. Spojrzałem na Heracrossa, leżał zamroczony, za chwilę pewnie dojdzie do siebie, jednak chwila to za dużo. Chciałem, żeby mój Charmander cos zrobił, ale nie bardzo wiedziałem co.  
- Ognisty Strumień w tego węża! - krzyknąłem, jednak nim jaszczurka zdążyła dobrze wystrzelić Mightyena powaliła ją na ziemie.  
- Nie niecierpliw się mały. Po strażniku będzie twoja kolej. Arbok gryź, truj, duś! - wąż naprężył się do skoku, Shubi był gotów na unik i nagle usłyszeliśmy brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Okno, obok którego staliśmy zmieniło się w drzazgi, a przez otwór, jaki po nim pozostał do pomieszczenia wpadł jedoogonowy Tauros i stanął przed Shubim, jakby gotów, aby go bronić. Na ten widok Poke-wąż powstrzymał się z atakiem.  
- Rogacz? Przybyłeś pomóc przegonić "złych ludzi"? - spytał na powitanie strażnik, w odpowiedzi rogaty Pokemon skinał łbem.  
- Ciekawe, dzikie Poki pomagają ludziom. - dobiegł nas głos od strony schodów wiodących na piętro. Stał tam drugi z kłusowników, ten o odróżnieniu od swego kolegi był szczupły i z pewnością zwinny.  
- Taaa... Popatrzmy, dwa sprawne Poki na nasze cztery. Wypuszczaj nietoperza i szyszkę i kończmy z nimi. - mruknął "trener" Arboka i Mightyeny.  
- Chwileczkę, o ile mi wiadomo dwa na cztery to trochę nieuczciwie. Możemy się dołączyć? - z pomieszczenia, w którym była cela dobiegł nas żeński głos.  
- Clair mogłaś się pospieszyć. - mruknąłem na powitanie, przy okazji sprawdzając, czy z Charmanderem wszystko w porządku. Na szczęście prawie nic się mu nie stało po ataku Mightyeny.  
- Pospieszyć? Ej nie jestem włamywaczką i uporanie się z zamkiem chwilę mi zajęło. Poza tym radziliście sobie całkiem nieźle. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowaliśmy weszła Clair, a za nią Max. Obok nich stały Squirtle z Bulbasaurem.  
- No panowie, poddajecie się, czy jednak walka? - spytał Shubi, zawracając przy okazji Heracrossa. Niestety Pokemon, mimo że doszedł do siebie zbyt mocno oberwał, aby być skutecznym w walce.  
- Poddajemy? Ty chyba zwariowałeś? Jeden strażnik i trójka dzieciaków. Forretress! Golbat! Kogoś tu trzeba nauczyć rozsądku! - szczupły kłusownik wypuścił z PokeBalla okrągłego różowo-fioletowego Poka, a na jego okrzyk przez wybite okno wleciał Golbat.  
- Czyli jednak walka, super. Zobaczymy, kto tu jest dzieciakiem. - powiedziała z wrednym uśmiechem Clair. Tymczasem Tauros zamruczał coś do Shubiego, co sprawiło, że na twarzy strażnika pojawiło się szczere zdumienie.  
- Co jest? Rogaty chce się z nami sam rozprawić? - spytał jeden z kłusowników i roześmiał się złośliwie.  
- Nie. Poprosił mnie, abym pokierował jego walką. Tak, więc zaczynajmy! - Shubi skinął na nas, ja i Max kiwnęliśmy głowami na zgodę, zaś Clair pokazała uniesiony kciuk. Bitwa z kłusownikami rozpoczęta.  
- Wy myślicie, że nas pokonacie? Golbat Atak Skrzydłami w tego cebulowatego! Forretress tratuj jaszczurkę!  
- Mightyena, gryź Taurosa. Arbok Kwasem w żółwia!  
Przeciwnicy rozpoczęli atak, ale niech im się nie wydaje, że pokonają nas łatwo.  
- Pomagamy sobie nawzajem i wykorzystujemy przewagę typów. Charmander Ognisty Strumień w przeciwnika!  
- Tori-Mistrzu, to chyba oczywiste. Wodna Broń!  
Max polecił wykonać unik, zaś Tauros zaatakował Mightyenę rogami. Ognista jaszczurka wystrzeliła strumień ognia w fioletowego stworka i mocno go poraniła, zaś wodny atak Squirtla sprawił, że kwas węża chybił.  
- Kontynuuj, aż go wykończysz! - poleciłem. Tymczasem Tauros i Mightyena zaczęły się siłować. Poke-byk bódł rogami, zaś poke-wilk starał się ugryźć. Bulbasaur wypuścił Dzikie Pnącza, starając się dosięgnąć nietoperza, co nie było łatwe, zaś wodny żółw ruszył szybko do bezpośredniego ataku z zamiarem pogryzienia węża, przy okazji zwiększając swoją odporność Pancerzem.  
- Forretress, wiesz co robić! Golbat, Promień Konfuzji, we wszystkich!  
- Mightyena, oby tak dalej. Arbok, czekaj aż będzie blisko i znów atak Kwasem.  
Przeciwnik Charmandera nagle zaczął się szybko zbliżać. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, co zamierza, jednak byłem pewny, że nie będzie to miłe. Nagle potężny cios Taurosa posłał Mightyene wprost na fioletowego stworka co połączone z ciągłym ogniem jaszczurki spowodowało, że Pokemon padł nieprzytomny. Gdy spojrzałem w stronę Clair zobaczyłem, jak Squirtle w ostatniej chwili unika strumienia kwasu wypuszczonego przez węża, spada mu na głowę i wgryza się boleśnie w szyję.  
- Uwaga, na nietoperza! - krzyknął Shubi. Na szczęście Golbat chcąc wymierzyć Promieniem Konfuzji musiał się na chwilę zatrzymać, co wystarczyło, aby pnącza Bulbasaura strąciły go na ziemię, tutaj dopadł go Usypiający Proszek i tak drugi przeciwnik został wyeliminowany.  
- Frajer jesteś, pokonali cię. - mruknął kłusownik do towarzysza, po czym dodał - Mightyena pomóż Arbokowi!  
Ale było już za późno. Może i gryzienie nie jest jakimś szczególnie silnym atakiem, ale stosowane długo i zawzięcie przez Squirtla spowodowało, że jego przeciwnik padł.  
- To co, wspólne zakończenie? - spytałem. A w odpowiedzi Max polecił wykonać Bulbasaurowi Ostre Liście, zaś Clair zdecydowała się na Wodną Broń. Gdy poleciłem Charmanderowi wykonać Ognisty Strumień pozostałe Poki również wykonały swoje ataki. Atakowana z trzech stron Mightyena nie miała żadnych szans i szybko padła. Shubi przyglądał się naszemu wspólnemu atakowi z uśmiechem.  
- Dobra z was drużyna. - powiedział, gdy Poki przestały atakować. Nagle wszystkie trzy zalśniły.  
- Co jest? - spytała Clair. Ja wiedziałem, co się dzieje, widziałem już cos takiego parę razy, Max zresztą też pewnie się domyślił. Charmander zaczął rosnąć, pazurki na łapkach zmieniły mu się w porządne pazury, a na głowie wyrósł róg. Bulbasaur również urósł, cebulka na jego grzbiecie otworzyła się i teraz był to pąk kwiatowy. Sqirtlowi natomiast powiększył się ogon, oraz pojawiły się uszy.  
- Nieźle, pierwszy raz widzę jednoczesną ewolucję trzech Pokemonów. - powiedział z podziwem Shubi. My zaś przyglądaliśmy się naszym podopiecznym, czekając, co się stanie. Pierwszy zareagował mój Pokemon, podszedł do mnie, mruknął przyjaźnie i wskazał na PokeEncyklopedię. Wodny Żółw spojrzał na swoją trenerkę ze zwykłym spojrzeniem w stylu: "Czemu ja się z nią zadaję". Natomiast zielony stworek zaczął domagać się od Maxa pochwał, za wygrany pojedynek.  
- Chyba nic się nie zmieniło... - mruknąłem niepewnie. Wciąż pamiętałem, jak mój pierwszy złapany Pokemon po ewolucji opuścił mnie, jednak tutaj nic nie wskazywało na to, aby historia miała się powtórzyć  
- Oczywiście, że nic się nie zmieniło. Wasze Pokemony ewoluowały, aby udowodnić jak bardzo was kochają i szanują. Myślę, że więź między nimi a wami jeszcze bardziej się zacieśniła. - powiedział ze śmiechem Shubi. Nagle okrzyk Clair przywrócił nas do rzeczywistości.  
- Kłusownicy uciekli!  
Gdy rozejrzeliśmy się po pomieszczeniu okazało się, że mężczyźni wykorzystali nasze zafascynowanie ewolucją i prawdopodobnie umknęli przez zniszczone okno.  
- Spokojnie, nie uciekną daleko. - powiedział tajemniczo Shubi. A gdy posłaliśmy mu pytające spojrzenia polecił, abyśmy poszli za Rogaczem. Pokemon wyprowadził nas z budynku, a gdy wyszliśmy na polankę przed nim zobaczyliśmy stado Taurosów krążące wokół kłusowników. Obaj mężczyźni byli poobijani i coraz bardziej wystraszeni. Co chwila któryś z okrążających ich Poke-byków "niechcący" szturchał któregoś więźnia rogiem, lub uderzał ogonem.  
- Chyba nie powinniśmy zostawiać ich tu do rana, bo niewiele z nich zostanie. Jak wezwę teraz pomoc, to za jakąś godzinę powinny się zjawić chłopaki z oddziału do walki z kłusownictwem i zabrać stąd tych dwóch. Rogacz, dziękuję ci za pomoc. - ostatnie słowa strażnik skierował do przywódcy stada, ten tylko kiwnął łbem i mruknął cos co PokeEncyklopedia przetłumaczyła:  
"Hej, oni rozrabiali w moim lesie. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby im to uszło na sucho".  
Trudno było się nie zgodzić ze stwierdzeniem Pokemona. Korzystając z czasu, jaki został do przybycia innych strażników, przeszukaliśmy kryjówkę kłusowników i znaleźliśmy kilkanaście PokeBalli z Pokami, jakie udało się cwaniaczkom złapać. Od razu wypuściliśmy je na wolność, wcześniej sprawdzając, czy żadnemu nic się nie stało. Gdy minęła godzina pojawiło się kilkunastu strażników i nawet kilka samochodów, którym udało się przedrzeć przez zarośniętą i nieużywaną drogę dojazdową do dawnej strażnicy. Zabrali oni kłusowników, pogratulowali Shubiemu dobrej roboty, podziękowali nam za pomoc i odjechali.  
- Dziękuję. I to wszystko. Może jakiś Pok w nagrodę, ale nieee... Strażnicy Pokemon... Altruiści się znaleźli... - przez całą drogę powrotną do domku Shubiego trzeba było wysłuchiwać narzekań Clair na to, że za pomoc nic nie otrzymaliśmy. Gdy próbowałem jej wyjaśnić, że ewolucja naszych pierwszych Pokemonów jest wystarczającą nagrodą zagroziła, że siłę Wodnej Broni Wartortla (czyli ewolucji Squirtla) wypróbuje na mnie. Charmander, teraz już Charmeleon wędrował obok mnie i wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego. Podobnie Ivysaur Maxa. Clair mogła sobie narzekać, ale ja tam byłem zadowolony. Pok po ewolucji traktuje mnie tak samo jak i przed, a może nawet, jak to powiedział Shubi, lubi mnie jeszcze bardziej...

Rankiem podziękowaliśmy Shubiemu za możliwość spędzenia noclegu w jego strażnicy. Dowiedzieliśmy się też, że Białowieski Park Narodowy kończy się mniej więcej tam gdzie i lasy, wiec nowych Poków niestety nie będzie nam dane złapać  
- No i znowu nic. Shubiś, może zgodzisz się, abym złapała sobie jednego małego Pokemona, tylko jednego, obiecuję, że nikt się nie dowie. - Clair męczyła trochę strażnika o pozwolenie na łapanie Poków, ale oczywiście nic jej z tego nie wyszło. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że wkrótce dziewczyna złapie sobie jakiegoś Pokemona, bo inaczej nie da rady z nią wytrzymać i znowu zacznie wpadać na dziwne pomysły.  
Gdy żegnaliśmy się z Shubim okazało się, że Rogacz również przyszedł się pożegnać i podziękować nam za pomoc. Między drzewami dostrzegliśmy też jego stado, muczące radośnie i machające przyjaźnie ogonami.  
- No Clair, może Rogacz zechce, aby ktoś z jego stada został twoim Pokiem, zapytaj się. - mruknąłem zachęcająco. W odpowiedzi na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się wredny uśmiech.  
- Tori, właśnie sobie przypomniałam. Przecież ja miałam ciebie topić za ten numer w celi. Co to znaczy, że mnie nie znasz co? - i spojrzała na mnie groźnie. Idący obok Charmeleon westchnął tylko coś w stylu: "Znowu się zaczyna." Max, jak zwykle starał się być poważny i oczywiście wolał się nie mieszać, ja zaś miałem kilka sekund na wymyślenie czegoś, zanim Clair nie przywoła Wartortla i nie zacznie mnie lać wodą... Eh życie...


	28. Dobry trener Pokemon

ODCINEK 28: DOBRY TRENER POKEMON.

Opuściliśmy tereny Białowieskiego Parku Narodowego, a jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem to za dwa dni dotrzemy do Białegostoku. Nasze Pokemony po ewoluowaniu zachowywały się jak zwykle. Charmander, teraz już Charmeleon wędrował obok mnie, a co jakiś czas pociągał mocniej nosem i dawał znak, że czuje człowieka, lub Pokemona. Mnie łapanie nowych stworków nie było w głowie, szczególnie, że trening Abry nadal nie dawał żadnych rezultatów, no może poza tym, że mój podopieczny coraz szybciej dokonywał Teleportacji i znikał z drogi ewentualnych ataków, jakie w ramach treningu kierowały na niego inne stworki. Z nas wszystkich najbardziej niezadowolona była Clair. Wędrując przez Puszcze Białowieską miała nadzieję, na powiększenie swojej kolekcji Poków, jednak nic nie udało jej się złapać.  
Dotarliśmy właśnie do małej wioski i zdecydowaliśmy, że czas na przerwę obiadową. Wypuściwszy Pokemony wydobyliśmy z plecaków resztki zapasów, jakie zgromadziliśmy przed wyprawą do Puszczy Białowieskiej. Skoro teraz można było zaopatrzyć się w jedzenie praktycznie w każdej napotkanej wiosce, nie było sensu nosić dodatkowych ciężarów.  
- Nuda. Nie dość, że w puszczy nie złapałam nic ciekawego to i teraz, nic fajnego się nie trafia. - Clair znowu narzekała na swój brak szczęścia. A ja wiedziałem, że jak jej zacznę wyliczać Pidgeye, Rattaty, Zigzagoony i inne pospolite Poki, jakich pełno spotkała i mogła złapać, to się wkurzy.  
- Dobra, mam dość. Tori, jak wszamiesz obiad to cię na walkę wyzywam. Trzeba się jakoś odstresować.  
Gdy to usłyszałem, prawie zakrztusiłem się kanapką. Cóż, może to dziwne, ale odkąd do mnie i Maxa dołączyła Clair całkowicie zaprzestaliśmy tzw. "walk treningowych", a swoje Poki trenowaliśmy "jak kto chciał". Zresztą walka w celu trenowania Poka to nie to samo, co zwyczajny pojedynek. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to wniosek był taki, że z Maxem naprawdę walczyłem tylko raz, w Rzeszowie, gdy po przegraniu pierwszej walki o odznakę chłopak poinstruował mnie, z jakim nastawieniem powinienem walczyć. Natomiast z Clair nie walczyłem nigdy, nawet treningowo i jakoś nie bardzo chciało mi się teraz odbywać pierwszy pojedynek.  
- Ekhm... Mogę zaprotestować? - spytałem z nadzieją.  
- Protest odrzucony. Walka dwa na dwa... Albo nie. Jeden na jednego. Twój jaszczur i mój żółwik. - to mówiąc wskazała na Charmeleona i Wartortla. Stworki popatrzyły po sobie, wykonały gest, który można by nazwać wzruszeniem ramionami i wróciły do jedzenia.  
- Taaa... Nie wiem, czemu, ale mam wrażenie, że entuzjazm naszych Poków na twój pomysł jest praktycznie żaden. - oceniłem sytuację. Max wolał się nie odzywać, bo jeszcze znudzona dziewczyna z nim też zechce powalczyć  
- Eh... Jesteście beznadziejni. - mruknęła Clair, a wstając krzyknęła - Czy jest w pobliżu jakiś trener zainteresowany walką?!  
- Ona naprawdę się nudzi. - mruknąłem do Maxa.  
- Ja myślę, że jest wkurzona na to, że Poków nowych nie ma i stara się to odreagować po swojemu. - odparł młody trener.  
- Nie obgadywać mnie, po przywalę jednemu i drugie... - groźbę dziewczyny przerwał pewny głos.  
- Ja chętnie powalczę.  
Obejrzeliśmy się i zobaczyliśmy chłopaka w wieku, na oko piętnastu lat. Był wysoki, cały ubrany na czarno, przy pasie przyczepione miał kilka PokeBalli i mógłbym przysiąc, że w kieszeni miał PokeEncyklopedię. Na jego twarzy widać było pewność siebie i coś, co trudno było mi zidentyfikować.  
- Ale przystojniak. - szepnęła Clair, a głośno powiedziała - Chcesz ze mną walczyć? Fajnie, bo na tego tutaj, to jak zwykle nie można liczyć. - mówiąc "ten tutaj" wskazała na mnie. Trener zmierzywszy mnie wzrokiem ocenił krótko:  
- Fakt, słabeusz.  
Pewnie mi się przywidziało, ale na ułamek sekundy w oczach Clair zobaczyłem złość. Jednak po chwili z przymilnym uśmiechem podeszła do chłopaka.  
- Miło cię poznać. Jestem Clair.  
- Bill. - odparł krótko - To co walczymy, czy gadamy?  
Ten facet był jakiś dziwny. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, co było nie tak, ale miałem wrażenie, że szybko się tego dowiem.  
Ustaliwszy, że pojedynek będzie jeden na jeden i wyznaczywszy kawałek łąki, pełniący rolę pola walki, dałem sygnał do rozpoczęcia pojedynku. Max nie musiał sędziować, gdyż Bill stwierdził, że w walce na jednego Pokemona jest to niepotrzebne.  
- Dobra. Zaczynajcie! - powiedziałem i machnąłem ręką.  
- Wartortle! - krzyknęła Clair i natychmiast stojący do tej pory wśród innych Poków stworek przybiegł do niej.  
- Absol! - krzyknął Bill i wypuścił z PokeBalla biało-czarnego, czworonożnego stworka. Był on jednak nieco dziwny. Gdzieniegdzie miał postrzępione futerko, rózne obtarcia i zadrapania, a jego wzrok był jakby wystraszony.  
- Skup się mały. Tym razem nie możesz nawalić, jasne! - ostre słowa Billa sprawiły, że Pok się skoncentrował i czekał na polecenie trenera.  
- No to zobaczymy... Wodna Broń! - Clair rozpoczęła atak, jednak przeciwnik zwinnie uniknął strumienia wody.  
- Dobra. Teraz Gryź! - Bill zaczął kontratak.  
- Pancerz! - krótkie polecenie, a spojrzawszy na minę Clair stwierdziłem, że ma plan. Poke-żółw nawet nie starał się unikać, po prostu zwiększył wytrzymałość skorupy tak, że starający się go ugryźć Pok nie czynił mu żadnej krzywdy.  
- I znowu Wodna Broń! - biało-czarny stworek starał się uniknąć, jednak tym razem był za blisko przeciwnika. Potężny strumień wody wyrzucił go w powietrze i odrzucił na kilkanaście metrów.  
- Nie no znowu! Postaraj się futrzak, bo pożałujesz! - Bill był zły na swojego Poka. Absol po upadku podniósł się z trudem i ruszył szybko w stronę przeciwnika.  
- To chyba Szybki Atak. - mruknęła dziewczyna - Pancerz jeszcze raz!  
Żółw wzmocnił się jeszcze bardziej, atakujący go Pokemon praktycznie odbił się od jego skorupy, wtedy trenerka poleciła:  
- Teraz Wodna Broń! Kończmy walkę! - Wartortle szybko wystrzelił strumień wody, który jak poprzednio odrzucił przeciwnika na kilka metrów. Tym razem jednak Absol nie był już w stanie wstać.  
- Taa... Chyba można uznać, że wygrałam. Prawda? - spytała Clair i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.  
Tymczasem Bill podszedł do leżącego Pokemona i zaczął się na niego wydzierać:  
- Znowu przegrałeś! Ale z ciebie łamaga! Nie można na tobie zupełnie polegać! Darmozjad! - to mówiąc kopnął leżącego stworka. Absol zapiszczał z bólu, ale nie zrobił nic, aby się bronić. Wyglądał jakby uznał, że naprawdę zasługuje na karę. Mimo wszystko tak traktować Pokemonów nie można, już chciałem cos powiedzieć, gdy spojrzałem na Clair. Uśmiech z twarzy dziewczyny zniknął zupełnie, zamiast niego pojawiła się złość. Oczy błyszczały jej niebezpiecznie, a paznokcie z zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni wbiły się w skórę.  
- Wartortle, Wodna Broń. - wyszeptała dziewczyna. Co dziwne, Pok doskonale zrozumiał, o co chodzi jego trenerce, bo bezbłędnie wystrzelił strumień wody trafiając w Billa i przewracając go.  
- Ej, a ty co wyrabiasz kretynko! - krzyknął chłopak powoli wstając. W odpowiedzi znów oberwał wodą, a chcąc coś powiedzieć zaczął się krztusić i kaszleć. Clair podeszła do niego i przemówiła głosem, którego u niej nigdy nie słyszałem. Cichy, spokojny i złowieszczy.  
- Wiesz koleś, nie wiem coś za jeden, ani skąd się wziąłeś, ale Pokemonów się tak nie traktuje. Jeśli nie chcesz mnie naprawdę zdenerwować, masz przeprosić swojego Absola, jasne?  
Bill spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. Ja z Maxem i Pokami obserwowaliśmy wszystko postanawiając się nie wtrącać. Tymczasem kilka zaciekawionych osób pojawiło się przy nas i również oglądało całe zajście.  
- O co ci chodzi? To mój Pokemon i ma dla mnie wygrywać. - mruknął zdziwiony chłopak.  
- "Twój", co do tego zgoda, ale że "ma wygrywać"? - tu Clair zaśmiała się krótko - Wiesz, dla twojej wiadomości Pokemony nie są po to, żeby wygrywać. To nie narzędzia do walki, tylko żywe i myślące istoty.  
- Taaa... Pewnie. A my jesteśmy ich trenerami, jesteśmy mądrzejsi i to nas powinny się słuchać. Więc panienko odpuść sobie te kazania i daj mi spokój.  
"Panienko" - pomyślałem i spojrzałem na Maxa. Chłopak kiwnął głową, pomyśleliśmy o tym samym. Zwracać się do Clair "panienka", "dziewczynka", czy jakoś podobnie to prawie podpisywać na siebie wyrok śmierci.  
- Hmmm... Dla pewności zapytam. Wszystkie swoje Pokemony tak traktujesz? - wyglądało na to, że tym razem dziewczynie nie w głowie irytowanie się na to, kto jak ją nazywa.  
- A jeśli nawet to co? Każdy ma swoje metody treningowe, jak ci się nie podoba to masz problem. - Bill wyglądał jakby nic sobie nie robił z tekstów Clair, ja sobie przypomniałem swoje początki kariery trenera i przygodę w Łańcucie. Wtedy inny trener wytłumaczył mi, że o Poki trzeba dbać i się nimi opiekować. Spojrzałem na Absola. Stworek nadal leżał na ziemi i spoglądał ze strachem na swojego "opiekuna".  
- Czyli jesteś taki tępy, że nie możesz pojąć co to znaczy odpowiedzialność za Pokemony, którymi się opiekujesz? Trzeba cię więc nauczyć... Tori, rzuć PokeBalla! - ostatnie słowa dziewczyna skierowała do mnie. Domyśliłem się, co planuje i odpiąwszy jedną z piłek jakie miałem przy pasku rzuciłem dziewczynie.  
- Hej, co ty chcesz zrobić? - spytał Bill i chciał wstać, jednak jeden ruch ręki Clair sprawił, że Wartortle znów strzelił wodny strumień i trener znów został powalony na ziemię  
- Co ja chcę? Nauczyć cię paru rzeczy. - to mówiąc dziewczyna rzuciła PokeBallem w Absola. Wystraszony Pok momentalnie zniknął w środku, a dziewczyna podniósłszy piłkę, ze stworkiem wewnątrz, schowała ją do kieszeni.  
- Hej, to się nazywa kradzież. Zawiadomię Strażników Pokemon, już oni sobie z tobą pogada... - dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi Billa został przerwany przez wodę, którą Wartortle z polecenia Clair znów zaczął na niego lać.  
- Daj sobie na wstrzymanie ziomek. Ja tego Poka nie zabieram, wypuszczę go na jakiejś łące i niech sobie żyje spokojnie z dala od takich złych trenerów jak ty. - to mówiąc dziewczyna odwróciła się w naszą stronę i wydała krótkie polecenie - Wynosimy się stąd.  
Zgodziliśmy się z nią, zawróciwszy Pokemony wyruszyliśmy w drogę pozostawiając leżącego na łące Billa. Słyszeliśmy jeszcze jego okrzyki:  
- Wy nie wiecie, kim ja jestem! Zadrzeć ze mną oznacza koniec waszej kariery jako trenerów! Jeszcze się spotkamy!  
- Denerwujący typ. - mruknęła Clair i tylko przyspieszyła kroku. Po kilkunastu minutach wioska pozostała daleko za nami.

Łąki, niedaleko było widać las. Nigdzie w pobliżu nie było śladu zabudowań. Co jakiś czas przelatywał nad nami Pidgey, zaś w trawie dało się słyszeć różne inne Poki.  
- Tak, to powinno być odpowiednie miejsce. - powiedziawszy to Clair wypuściła z PokeBalla Absola. Pokemon rozejrzał się niepewnie i zatrzymał wzrok na dziewczynie. W jego oczach malował się strach i niepewność, ale chyba również cos jakby iskierki nadziei.  
- Nie bój się mały. Jesteś już bezpieczny. Od teraz możesz żyć spokojnie nie niepokojony przez nikogo, jesteś wolny. - powiedziała spokojnie trenerka. Absol nadal się jej przyglądał, teraz już bardziej z zainteresowaniem, niż ze strachem. Mnie zaś, gdy przyglądałem się Pokowi przyszła do głowy pewna myśl.  
- Hej, może powinniśmy trochę opatrzyć jego rany nim wypuścimy go na wolność? - spytałem. Clair spojrzała na mnie, potem na Absola i skinęła głową.  
- Tak, masz rację. Mamy jakieś maści, czy mikstury leczące? - po tym pytaniu sprawdziłem zawartość plecaka, podobnie uczynił Max i już po chwili znalazła się maść na skaleczenia i otarcia, oraz spory kawałek bandaża.  
- Dobrze mały, nie bój się. Wiem, że i bez tego pewnie sobie poradzisz, bo walczyłeś jakby nic ci nie było, ale dobrze opatrzone siniaki, czy zadrapania goją się o wiele szybciej. - to mówiąc dziewczyna rozłożyła całą "apteczkę". Tymczasem Max wypuścił swoje Poki i chyba starał się naprędce uzyskać z nimi jakąś miksturę leczącą, korzystając z właściwości różnych pyłków i naturalnych zdolności niektórych roślinnych Poków do leczenia się podczas walki. Ja zaś przyglądałem się Clair, takiej jej jeszcze nie widziałem. Ostrożnie rozcierała maść w miejscu największych obtarć Absola i starała się robić to na tyle delikatnie, aby nie zadawać stworkowi niepotrzebnego bólu.  
- Tori, nie gap się, bo mnie to wkurza. Lepiej pomóż. - mruknęła dziewczyna w pewnym momencie.  
- Przepraszam, ale wiesz, chyba pierwszy raz widzę, żebyś się kimś opiekowała. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Heh, wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz, może kiedyś się dowiesz... Możesz podać bandaż? - podałem go dziewczynie. To było dziwne, Clair, z którą teraz rozmawiałem, to nie była ta wredna i złośliwa Clair co zawsze. Czasem zastanawiałem się jak to się stało, że była, jaka była i czy gdzieś w kraju żyje jej rodzina, czy może jest samotna i zdana na siebie. Nigdy jednak o to nie pytałem, a i ona nic o swojej przeszłości nie mówiła. Tymczasem Max uzyskał małą buteleczkę jakiegoś jasnozielonego płynu i podał ją Absolowi mówiąc:  
- Mikstura lecząca domowej roboty. Doda ci sił i przyspieszy gojenie. Nie bój się, znam się na roślinnych Pokach i zapewniam, że ci nie zaszkodzi. - stworek tylko kiwnął łebkiem i z pomocą Maxa szybko wypił specyfik. Następnie zaczął coś mruczeć, zapewne podziękowanie, ale nim wyciągnąłem PokeEncyklopedię celem sprawdzenia, o co chodzi usłyszałem głos:  
- Wstańcie i odejdźcie od Pokemonów! Powoli! - gdy się rozejrzałem zobaczyłem dwóch strażników i stojącego obok nich Billa. Woląc nie ryzykować wstaliśmy i odeszliśmy kilka metrów od Absola. Gdy Pok zobaczył swojego byłego trenera w jego oczach dało się dostrzec strach.  
- Tak, to ona. Ukradła mojego Poka, a ci dwaj to jej wspólnicy. Co mu zrobiliście? - chłopak odgrywał rolę zatroskanego trenera, strażnicy natomiast spojrzeli na nas, nasze Poki (Charmeleona, Ivysaura, Oddisha i Seedota), a na końcu na Absola. Teraz, gdy Clair zabandażowała mu część obtarć i zadrapań widać było wyraźnie, że Pok nie jest w najlepszej formie.  
- Znęcacie się nad Pokemonami? - spytał jeden ze strażników. Instynktownie spojrzałem na Clair. Jeśli to możliwe, to dziewczyna była jeszcze bardziej wściekła, niż przy odbieraniu Absola Billowi. Tymczasem chłopak patrzył na nią z satysfakcją i nagle wykrzyknął żałośnie:  
- Mój Absol. Co oni ci zrobili, jak można tak męczyć Pokemony!  
Co się stało dalej nie jestem do końca pewny, gdyż stało się w ułamku sekundy. W jednej chwili stojąca obok mnie Clair znalazła się przy Billu, dało się słyszeć głośne ŁUP, po którym chłopak usiadł na ziemi, trzymając się za nos, z którego obficie ciekła krew. Dziewczyna zamierzała jeszcze poprawić dzieło kilkoma kopniakami, ale Max szybko i przytomnie zareagował, polecając Ivysaurowi powstrzymać trenerkę Dzikim Pnączem. Zielone pędy wystrzeliły w stronę dziewczyny, oplątały ręce i nogi i skutecznie uniemożliwiły dalszy atak.  
- Aaaaa... Mój nos! Złamała mi nos! - darł się Bill. Stojąca nad nim Clair szamotała się w pętach, na jej twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmiech.  
- Złamałam? Nie kochasiu, ja ci tylko zafundowałam silny krwotok, ale jak chcesz to ci niuchacza mogę złamać. I to w trzech różnych miejscach... Trener się znalazł! Męczy Pokemony, a potem chce to zwalić na innych!  
Stojący obok strażnicy przyglądali się wszystkiemu, nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować. Bill o dziwo po usłyszeniu słów Clair przestał krzyczeć i tylko trzymał się za nos.  
- Więc, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, twierdzisz, że rany temu Absolowi zadał jego własny trener? - spytał w końcu jeden ze strażników.  
- Jasne. Zabrałam mu tego Poka i chciałam wypuścić na wolność. Miałam nadzieję, że może coś go to nauczy, a ten kretyn polazł na skargę do Strażników Pokemon... - krótkie wyjaśnienie Clair zostało zagłuszone przez okrzyk Billa.  
- Zabrała? Bezczelnie ukradła, a teraz się wypiera i mnie o wszystko obwinia! - chłopak nie zamierzał się poddać i nadal trzymał się swojej wersji wydarzeń, tym samym na nowo powodując utratę panowania nad sobą u Clair. Dziewczyna rzuciła się w jego stronę, starając uwolnić od pęt, które uniemożliwiały jej ruchy. W końcu wybuchła:  
- Max, karz zielonemu mnie puścić, bo inaczej wy też oberwie... - urwała nagle, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na Absolu. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Pokemona. Stworek, do tej pory leżąc z boku i przyglądając się całemu zajściu, teraz wstał i ostrożnie zbliżał się do dziewczyny. Na znak Maxa, Ivysaur powoli zaczął uwalniać ją z pęt. Clair kucnęła i powoli wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę. Pokemon najpierw ostrożnie ją polizał, a potem dał się pogłaskać.  
- Cóż, myślę, że to wyjaśnia sprawę. Mam rację? - spytałem strażników. Ci tylko kiwnęli głowami. Bill, który do tej pory leżał po ciosie Clair, teraz wstał, jedną ręką trzymając sie za nos, a drugą wygrażając:  
- To jest mój Pokemon. Nie możecie mi go odebrać. Jeszcze się policzymy za to.  
- Tak, oczywiście. Mogę prosić o pana Kartę Trenerską? - spytał chłopaka jeden z strażników. Ten popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.  
- Moją kartę? Ty chyba nie wiesz, do kogo mówisz. Ty wiesz, kim ja jestem? - krew powoli przestawała mu płynąc z nosa, ale próba uzyskania władczej miny nie bardzo mu wyszła. Zresztą jego słowa na strażniku nie zrobiły żadnego wrażenia, bo odparł krótko:  
- Dla mnie możesz być nawet synem Ho-oha i Lugii, ale za znęcanie się nad Pokemonami, należy się kara. Dawaj kartę synek, bo ci sam ją odbiorę. - to mówiąc strażnik wykonał wymowny gest w stronę paska z PokeBallami. Bill skapitulował, oddawszy kartę strażnikom, ci wrzucili ja do małego czytnika, dało się słyszeć "pik", a po chwili karta znów powędrowała w ręce chłopaka.  
- Syn najbogatszego człowieka w kraju, co? Niestety mały, to nie upoważnia cię do takiego zachowania. Na razie dostałeś jedynie ostrzeżenie, ale jeszcze jeden taki numer i możesz pożegnać się z Karta Trenerską. A teraz wynocha, bo cię jeszcze czym pogonie. - to mówiąc strażnik chwycił w dłoń jeden z PokeBalli. Jednak przeganianie nie było potrzebne. Bill odszedł powoli, posyłając Clair nienawistne spojrzenie na pożegnanie.  
- No i prawie po kłopocie. - odezwał się drugi ze strażników, patrząc na Absola i Clair, która głaskała zadowolonego Poka.  
- Myślę, że ten Pokemon chciałby, aby panienka została jego trenerką. Uważam, że to dobry pomysł.  
Spojrzeliśmy z Maxem na dziewczynę. Zwykle na nazwanie jej "panienką" reagowała dość agresywnie, tym razem na szczęście się powstrzymała, zapewne dlatego, że wreszcie zyskała nowego podopiecznego.  
- Jesteś pewny mały? Chcesz ze mną zostać? - spytała Absola, ten pokiwał łebkiem i polizał dziewczynę po twarzy.  
- No to sprawa załatwiona. - uśmiechnął sie jeden ze strażników. Po chwili obaj pożegnali się z nami, życząc dużo złapanych Poków i wielu sukcesów w byciu trenerami. Po kilku minutach już ich nie było widać i znów byliśmy sami. Max zawrócił swoje Pokemony i wkrótce wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę.  
- No i co Clair? Masz nowego Poka. Mam nadzieję, że skończysz wreszcie narzekać, co? - spytałem.  
- Taaa... Przynajmniej do czasu, aż ty nie złapiesz nowego. - odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. Absol wędrował obok niej i od Charmeleona dowiadywał się o naszych wcześniejszych przygodach. A już wkrótce dotrzemy do Białegostoku i do czwartej odznaki. Nawet nie podejrzewałem jak trudny pojedynek o nią mnie czeka...


	29. Białystok - czwarta odznaka

ODCINEK 29: BIAŁYSTOK - CZWARTA ODZNAKA.

I znów... Półtora tygodnia temu zdobyłem moją trzecią odznakę, a teraz czekała mnie walka o odznakę numer cztery.  
Białystok był miastem większym od Rzeszowa. Było tu sporo terenów zielonych, czyli różnego rodzaju parków i placów, na których zarówno ludzie, jak i Pokemony znajdowały ciszę i spokój.  
Na razie jednak najbardziej interesowała nas, czy też raczej mnie, Odznaka Równowagi. Jednak dzisiejszy pojedynek mógł być dużo trudniejszy od poprzednich.  
- Tak. Białystok. Tutejszym Liderem, a raczej Liderką jest Izabela Poniatowska. Tori, mówi ci to coś?  
Tak jak w Białej Podlaskiej, przed walką zdecydowałem się na naradę i ustalenie strategii. Teraz Max informował mnie, z kim przyjdzie mi walczyć.  
- Poniatowska? Gdzieś już słyszałem to nazwisko... - zacząłem się zastanawiać. Kojarzyłem, że odpowiedź na pytanie należy do tych banalnych i dlatego tak trudno na nią wpaść. W pewnej chwili odezwała się Clair:  
- Poniatowski? On czasem nie jest szefem tego cyrku zwanego Ligą Pokemon?  
I natychmiast mnie oświeciło. No jasne. Stanisław August Poniatowski był prezydentem Ligi Pokemon, zaś Izabela, czyli tutejsza Liderka to jego siostra.  
- No tak, już wiem. Tylko nie jestem pewny, czy to dobrze, czy źle. - powiedziałem.  
- Hę? Znaczy dziewczyna, z którą Tori-Mistrz będzie walczył, jest spokrewniona z szefem Poke-Ligii? - dopytała się dla pewności Clair, a ja tylko pokiwałem głową.  
"Może być ciężko. Trzeba będzie użyć nie tyle siły, co pomysłowości i strategii... Właściwie zawsze używa się strategii." - pomyślałem, a tymczasem Max kontynuował:  
- Typem, z którym Tori będzie walczył jest typ Normal. Takie Poki nie mają przewagi nad żadnymi innymi typami, może poza tym, że ataki duchów na nie nie działają. Przewagą dla nich jest Walka.  
- Walka? Czyli co? Znowu stawiam na Brelooma? - po moim pytaniu Max pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Kontra to może być za mało na taki pojedynek. Szczególnie, że Normal-Poki mają to do siebie, że są nieprzewidywalne. Na przykład Stantler Clair też jest typu Normal, ale potrafi uśpić przeciwników. Wiesz Tori, ja myślę, że niestety, ale tym razem będziesz musiał improwizować.  
Pomyślałem chwilę i przyznałem chłopakowi rację. Czekała mnie trudna walka, miałem jednak nadzieję, ze ją wygram.  
- W porządku. Czas odwiedzić stadion. - to mówiąc wstałem od stolika, przy którym siedzieliśmy i jedliśmy obiad, a gdy stwierdziłem, że moje Poki już dawno skończyły jeść zawróciłem je do PokeBalli. Po chwili to samo zrobił Max. Clair natomiast zawróciła jedynie Stantlera i Wartortla, a jej nowy Pok - Absol pozostał poza PokeBallem. Rany, jakie zadał mu jego poprzedni trener (i któremu Clair odebrała stworka) już prawie się zagoiły, jednak trenerka stwierdziła, że skoro mój Charmeleon może łazić gdzie chce, to jej Pok też. Absolowi się to nawet podobało. Wprawdzie początkowo niepewnie wędrował koło nogi swojej nowej opiekunki, ale teraz, po dwóch dniach wspólnego przebywania, był już szczęśliwy i radosny.  
Udaliśmy się więc na stadion. Nie wyglądał on jakoś nadzwyczajnie. Piętrowy budynek z godłem Ligii Pokemon nad wejściem. Zapewne sala do walk była na dole, zaś na górze znajdowało się mieszkanie Liderki. Po wejściu do środka zatrzymał nas chłopak, który pełnić tu musiał funkcję kogoś pilnującego porządku, gdyż poinformował nas, że Liderka w tej chwili walczy z jakimś trenerem i poprosił, abyśmy udali się do pokoju - poczekalni. Zwrócił też uwagę Clair, że Poków nie toleruje się wewnątrz budynku, chyba, że na arenie walk.  
- Ej, nie przesadzaj. Nie dość, że mamy czekać, to jeszcze czepiasz się mojego Absolka? Przecież widzisz, że jest lekko ranny i lepiej dla niego biegać poza PokeBallem, prawda? - wymawiając ostatnie słowo spojrzała na chłopaka wzrokiem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Porządkowy, nie chcąc kłopotów, nie podjął z dziewczyną dyskusji. Zaprowadził nas do poczekalni, powiedział, że walkę będę mógł odbyć za około pół godziny i odszedł.  
- Nuda. - mruknęła krótko Clair drapiąc Absola za uchem.  
Nagle usłyszeliśmy głośny trzask i uderzenie czegoś ciężkiego, aż cały budynek się zatrząsł. Po chwili ciszy dało się dosłyszeć coś w stylu: "Rhydon niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Liderka Izabela Poniatowska."  
- Oho. To nie brzmiało miło. - powiedziałem do siebie. Zaczynałem mieć złe przeczucia. Wiedziałem, że walczyć powinienem myśląc o zwycięstwie i wierząc, że mi się uda, ale jednak przeczuwałem kłopoty.  
Gdy minęło dwadzieścia minut, chłopak - porządkowy, zajrzał do nas informując, że Liderka jest gotowa przyjąć kolejne wyzwanie.  
- No to czas na walkę. Powodzenia Tori-Mistrzu. - powiedziała Clair wstając. Również wstałem, podziękowałem jej i ruszyłem na arenę.  
Polem walki była najzwyklejsza w świece drewniana podłoga, tyle tylko, że cała pomalowana jakimś środkiem odpornym na ogień i różne inne mniej lub bardziej dziwne substancje, jakich Poki mogły używać podczas walki. Po przeciwnej stronie od wejścia stała dwudziestoparoletnia dziewczyna i przyglądał się nam ciekawie. Nie było wątpliwości, że to tutejsza Liderka. Obok niej stał sędzia.  
- Witaj, Jestem Tori i chciałbym cię wyzwać na walkę o Odznakę Równowagi. - powiedziałem, zbliżając się do środka areny. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i powiedziała krótko:  
- Przyjmuję. Walka trzy na trzy. Wycofanie Poka to przegrana Poka. Jasne?  
Kiwnąłem głową i zająłem swoje miejsce na placu boju. Max, Clair i Absol zajęli miejsca dla publiczności. Co ciekawe znajdowały się one za grubą szybą, zapewne względy bezpieczeństwa, ale przecież Normal-Poki nie zioną ogniem, ani nie strzelają piorunami, więc po co to?  
- Tak więc walka pomiędzy Liderką - Izabelą, a trenerem - Torim zostaje uznana za rozpoczętą. - oznajmił sędzia. I już w następnej chwili rzuciliśmy PokeBallami.  
- Kangaskhan!  
- Breloom!  
- Na początek Brelooma?! - krzyknęła zdziwiona Clair. Zignorowałem ją. Miałem coś na kształt planu, no i jeśli Max miał rację o nieprzewidywalności...  
- Mocny Cios!  
- Unik i Cios Głową!  
Szybkie komendy, szybkie Poki. Kangaskhan wyglądał potężnie. Stał na dwóch nogach, długi i silny ogon pozwalał utrzymać mu równowagę podczas szybkich ataków, przednie łapy uzbrojone były w duże pazury, zaś w paszczy pełno było ostrych zębów. Błyskawicznie podbiegł do przeciwnika i wykonał silny cios, na szczęście Breloom zdołał się uchylić, odbić od podłoża i zaatakować głową brzuch przeciwnika, co spowodowało, że Pokemon cofnął się parę kroków.  
- Uważaj, on jest zwinny. Postaraj się go ugryźć. - Liderka szybko reagowała na to, co działo się na arenie, ale ja też nie zamierzałem czekać. W momencie, gdy silne szczęki Kangaskhana zbliżyły się do Brelooma wydałem komendę:  
- Proszek Paraliżujący! - z grzyba na głowie mojego stworka wystrzeliła chmura pyłku i poszybowała wprost w otwartą paszczę przeciwnika, jednak... Nic się nie stało. Potężne szczęki zacisnęły się na głowie mojego Pokemona. Trzeba było szybko coś zrobić  
- Hej, co jest? Czemu go nie sparaliżowało? - spytała Maxa zdziwiona Clair.  
- Wiesz, jeśli jakiś Pokemon długo i często przebywa w środowisku na przykład trujących oparów, może zyskać na nie odporność. - wyjaśnił chłopak. No a tutaj wyglądało na to, że Kangaskhan jest odporny na paraliż. Trzeba było coś zrobić, gdyż szczęki na głowie mojego podopiecznego zaciskały się coraz bardziej, zadając mu coraz większe rany. I nagle mnie oświeciło:  
- Breloom, przygotuj się! - krzyknąłem. Pok zrozumiał, o co chodzi, gdyż zaczął się koncentrować. Przeciwnik kontynuował atak, a ja czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to zakończę to jednym ciosem.  
- Kontra! Teraz! - krzyknałem i w tej samej chwili usłyszałem głos Liderki:  
- Puść i unikaj!  
Na szczęście mój Pok okazał się szybszy od przeciwnika. W momencie puszczenia go przez Kangaskhana szybko uderzył go w brzuch. Wprawdzie Pok już zaczął się cofać, przez co nie przyjął całej siły ciosu, jednak była ona wystarczająca, aby powalić go na ziemię  
- Teraz Mega-Ssanie! - poleciłem, a Breloom wystrzeliwszy w stronę leżącego stworka zielony promień zaczął wysysać mu energię, a tym samym uleczać się.  
- Doby jesteś. Ale to za mało. Wściekłość! - poleciła Liderka, a ja wiedziałem już, że mogę mieć kłopoty. Atak Wściekłości często był używany przez Charmandera i polegał na tym, że Pok tym silniej atakuje im więcej obrażeń otrzyma. Teraz również Kangaskhan silnym ciosem odrzucił przeciwnika na kilka metrów, następnie podbiegł do niego i zaczął go mocno uderzać łapami. Myślałem intensywnie, co robić i nagle przyszedł mi do głowy szalony pomysł.  
- Breloom zastosuj Kontrę! - poleciłem. Pok momentalnie uderzył przeciwnika, jednak tym razem Kangaskhan nie dał się odrzucić i oddał cios za cios.  
- Kontynuuj! - poleciłem. I tak Poki zaczęły się wściekle okładać. Każdy cios był silniejszy od poprzedniego, i każdy cios doładowywał kolejny. Spojrzawszy na Liderkę stwierdziłem, że nie zamierza interweniować. Zapewne podobnie jak ja była ciekawa wyniku tego, dość oryginalnego pojedynku.  
Po wymianie kilkunastu ciosów Kangaskhan nagle upadł, a kolejna Kontra Brelooma posłała go na ziemie. Był znokautowany, za to mój Pokemon, mimo że osłabiony stał pewnie na arenie gotów do walki.  
- Kangaskhan niezdolny do walki. Tori prowadzi jeden do zera. - rzekł sędzia. Od strony "trybun" usłyszałem głośne "YEAH!" Clair. Wiedziałem jednak, że to dopiero jeden przeciwnik pokonany, zostało jeszcze dwóch. Spojrzałem na Brelooma. Pok był zmęczony, ale gdy pochwycił moje spojrzenie zdecydowanie pokręcił głową. Nie chciał być zawrócony i uważał, że posiada na tyle duży zapas sił, że poradzi sobie z następną walką. Uszanowałem jego decyzję.  
- Pewny siebie Pokemon? A może dobrze wytrenowany i wiedzący, gdzie leży granica jego umiejętności? Zaraz się o tym przekonamy. Twój drugi przeciwnik to... - po krótkiej przemowie Liderka rzuciła PokeBallem z okrzykiem - Lickitung!  
Pojawił się różowy stworek, z bardzo długim językiem wystającym mu z paszczy.  
- O raju, a to co za dziwo? - usłyszałem zaskoczony głos Clair. Cóż, zapewne zaraz dziewczyna pozna odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.  
- Zaczynamy. Owijanie! - natychmiast też długi język dziwnego stworka stał się jeszcze dłuższy. Właściwie wystrzelił mu z paszczy niczym wąż i szybko oplątawszy Brelooma zaczął go ściskać  
- A niech mnie... - wyszeptałem. Przez kilka sekund stałem nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzę. Szybko jednak zorientowałem się, że przecież toczę walkę i trzeba cos zrobić, szczególnie, że mój Pokemon powoli, ale systematycznie tracił siły. Nie bardzo wiedziałem co wymyślić. Długi język Lickitunga skutecznie uniemożliwiał ruch mojemu podopiecznemu. I nagle mnie oświeciło.  
- Ziarno-Pijawka! Proszek Paraliżujący! - poleciłem błyskawicznie. Na szczęście Poke-Grzyb zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi i wystrzeliwszy z czubka głowy kilka ziaren, "wpuścił" je w język przeciwnika, dzięki czemu zaczął odbierać mu energię, tym samym powoli się lecząc. Następnie wystrzelił chmurę proszku, która opadła zarówno na niego, jak i na Lickitunga. Na szczęście tym razem przeciwnik nie był odporny na paraliż, co można było poznać, po tym, że Lickitung zaczął słabiej ściskać Brelooma. Niestety nadal jego język oplatał mojego Pokemona.  
- Wygląda na to, że to za mało. Jak szybko czegoś nie wymyślisz, to przegrasz. - powiedziała Liderka. Niestety miała rację. Wprawdzie paraliż spowolnił nieco przeciwnika, a ziarna odbierały mu energię, jednak w wyniku stoczonej walki z Kangaskhanem Breloom miał o wiele za mało sił, aby wytrwać dostatecznie długo, aż wyssie całą energię przeciwnikowi.  
"Mega-Ssanie by rozwiązało problem, ale teraz nie ma jak go zastosować, bo promień wystrzeli pionowo w górę." - myślałem patrząc na walczące Poki. Niestety o ile ziarna, czy proszki po wystrzeleniu opadały, o tyle promień musiał trafić w przeciwnika. I nagle wpadłem na rozwiązanie tak oczywiste, że aż śmieszne.  
- Breloom, przewróć się! - poleciłem. Pok spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Zaraz, gdy upadł, grzyb na jego głowie skierował się w stronę przeciwnika.  
- Teraz Mega-Ssanie! - krzyknąłem. Liderka nie zdążyła zareagować, zresztą mój pomysł był tak zaskakujący, że właściwie nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek by zdążył. Zielony promień wystrzeliwszy z głowy Brelooma trafił w przeciwnika i zaczął szybko odbierać mu energię. Połączywszy to z paraliżem i Ziarnem-Pijawką spowodowało, że Lickitung zaczął bardzo szybko tracić siły. Różowy stworek, aby uciec musiał uwolnić Brelooma od swego języka i na to właśnie liczyłem. Gdy tylko mój Pokemon został uwolniony poleciłem:  
- Kontra! - Poke-Grzyb przestał wysysać energie i błyskawicznie znalazł się przy przeciwniku i boleśnie uderzył go, posyłając stworka na drugi koniec areny. Wprawdzie Lickitung starał się wykonać jakiś unik, jednak paraliż skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił. Liderce nie pozostało nic innego jak wycofać swojego Poka.  
- Lickitung niezdolny do walki. Tori prowadzi już dwa do zera. - oznajmił zdziwiony nieco sędzia.  
- Dwa do jednego, jeśli pan pozwoli. - rzekłem i wyciągnąwszy PokeBalla, zawróciłem Brelooma. Mój podopieczny po wygraniu drugiej walki był już zbyt zmęczony, aby móc jeszcze coś zdziałać.  
- Tak więc, Tori zawrócił Brelooma i tym samym prowadzi dwa do jednego. - poprawił się sędzia. Zaś Liderka z uśmiechem zwróciła się do mnie:  
- Brawo. Jesteś pomysłowym trenerem i znasz się na Pokemonach. Czas więc skończyć z taryfą ulgową. - to mówiąc wyciągnęła PokeBall pomalowany na różowo.  
- To będzie coś wielkiego. - szepnął Max. Clair przyglądała się tylko w napięciu.  
- Twoja kolej. Naprzód Clefable! - z tym okrzykiem Izabela wypuściła stworka z różowej piłki. Naszym oczom ukazała się różowa kulka z łapkami, nogami, czarnymi uszami i ogonkiem i z pewnością nie wyglądała na groźnego przeciwnika.  
- Co to jest! - krzyknęła Clair ze zdziwioną miną. Max też był zaskoczony. Ja wiedziałem jakiego Poka użyję jako drugiego, więc rzuciłem PokeBall, z którego wyszedł Whismur.  
- Różóś kontra różóś, fajnie. - dziewczyna zaczynała być nastawiona sceptycznie na finał pojedynku, jednak Max upomniał ją słowami:  
- Jak myślisz? Co poprzednio powaliło Rhydona, bo ja jakoś nie wierzę, że był to Kangaskhan, czy Lickitung.  
- Ale nie powiesz mi, że zrobiło to to coś tutaj. - mruknęła sceptycznie Clair. Ja zaś wiedziałem, że czego jak czego, ale Poków po wyglądzie nie powinno się oceniać. Mając złe przeczucia postanowiłem szybko zakończyć walkę. Na szczęście, mój Pok był szybki:  
- Szybki Atak i Tłuczenie! - poleciłem. Liderka zaś spokojnie skinęła tylko ręką na Clefable. Różowy stworek zrozumiał polecenie. Oczka zabłysły mu na chwilę dziwne, a potem... Nie byłem pewny czy widziałem to, co się stało, gdyż rozegrało się to błyskawicznie. Z łapek i uszu Poka wystrzeliły małe promienie, które połączywszy się na jego brzuchu w potężny promień bezbłędnie trafiły w atakującego go Whismura i wyrzuciły wysoko w górę. Po chwili mój Pokemon upadł z głuchym łoskotem niemal pod ścianą areny i był nieprzytomny.  
- Dwa do dwóch. Czas na walkę rozstrzygającą. - usłyszałem jakby z oddali głos sędziego. Stałem prawe w szoku. Gdy spojrzałem na widownię zobaczyłem, że Clair stoi z otwartymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami, a siedzący obok niej Absol przygląda się jej niespokojnie. Max również był zaskoczony.  
- Co to było? - wyszeptałem, zdoławszy zawrócić nieprzytomnego Whismura do PokeBalla.  
- Jeden cios. Jeden strzał. - mruczała Clair. Zaś Max chyba otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia, bo zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Tymczasem Liderka zdecydowała się udzielić nam wyjaśnień:  
- Ten atak to Metronom. Jest jednym z najbardziej tajemniczych i nieprzewidywalnych ataków, jakie może poznać Pokemon. Przekształca się w dowolny inny atak. Po odpowiednim treningu Poki potrafią kontrolować moc Metronomu i stwarzać atak zależny od sytuacji. Nie muszę dodawać, że moja Clefable opanowała ten atak perfekcyjnie. A to, co właśnie widzieliście, to był HyperPromień połączony z Szybkim Atakiem.  
Stałem zupełnie ogłupiały. Atak mogący zmienić się w każdy atak? Przecież czegoś takiego nie da się powstrzymać. Nie ma siły, która... I nagle mnie olśniło. Ten atak bazował na sile. A przecież nawet największego przeciwnika można pokonać używając odpowiedniej strategii.  
- Nie zamierzam się poddać, wciąż mam jeszcze jednego Pokemona. Naprzód Charmeleon! - krzyknąłem, wypuszczając z PokeBalla ognistą jaszczurkę  
- Chcesz podjąć walkę. Dobrze więc. Clefable, wiesz co robić. - Liderka nawet nie zamierzała wydawać komend swojemu podopiecznemu. Oczka różowego stworka znów zabłysły dziwnie, a po chwili z jego pyszczka wystrzelił silny wodny strumień.  
"HydroPompa" - pomyślałem. Na szczęście Charmeleon zdołał w większości uniknąć tego ataku. Woda trafiła go jedynie w łapę.  
- Dobra. Zobaczymy, czy stara sztuczka zadziała tym razem... Zasłona Dymna! - po usłyszeniu polecenia Poke-jaszczur wypuścił z paszczy dużą ilość gęstego czarnego dymu, który spowił całą arenę uniemożliwiając dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek.  
- Teraz Ognisty Strumień! Strzelaj, aż trafisz! - pamiętałem, że atak ten szybko osłabiał Charmandera, gdyż był dużym obciążeniem dla organizmu, jednak podejrzewałem, że po ewolucji ten problem zniknie i nie pomyliłem się. Charmeleon wystrzelił kilka strumieni i wreszcie usłyszeliśmy odgłos trafienia w czegoś i piśnięcie.  
- Brawo, mimo, że Clefable cały czas unikała twoich ciosów, twój Pok zdołał ją trafić. Ale teraz koniec z tym. Kosmiczna Moc! - po tych słowach w gęstym dymie coś zabłysło. Następnie Liderka poleciła:  
- Teraz pozbądź się tego dymu! - Charmeleon wprawdzie cały czas strzelał ognistymi strumieniami w miejsce, w którym wreszcie trafił w przeciwnika, jednak po pierwszym piśnięciu następne się nie powtórzyły. Domyśliłem się, że Kosmiczna Moc musi być atakiem zwiększającym wytrzymałość Pokemonów. Tymczasem Clefable rozpętała na arenie prawdziwe tornado, które błyskawicznie rozwiało dym.  
- A teraz, skoro już wszystko widać, czas z tym skończyć. Metronom! - po słowach Liderki oczy Clefable znów zalśniły, a przed nią zaczęła tworzyć się potężna fala wody.  
"Morska Fala" - pomyślałem.  
- Charmeleon, musisz tego uniknąć! Jeśli ta fala w ciebie trafi to przegraliśmy! - krzyknąłem. Ognisty jaszczur wiedział o tym doskonale, jednak nie było łatwo unikać wodnej fali, wysokiej na trzy metry i pędzącej z zawrotną prędkością. Nie mając innego wyjścia Pokemon ruszył przed siebie, a gdy od wodnego ataku oddzielało go kilka metrów wyskoczył wysoko w górę. Niestety nie dość wysoko. Woda zalała mu łapy, oraz ogon i gdy wylądował był mocno osłabiony. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddać. Widząc, że przeciwnik jest blisko wystrzelił największy Ognisty Strumień, jaki do tej pory widziałem. Atak był na tyle niespodziewany, że Clefable nie zdołała wykonać uniku. Ogień odrzucił ja na kilka metrów. Ognisty jaszczur skończył ziać i czekał, patrząc na przeciwnika. Różowy stworek leżał przez kilka sekund, po których cały zalśnił. Wokół niego pojawiło się mnóstwo małych gwiazdek, a gdy opadły na stworka wydawało się, że Pok odzyskał pełnię sił.  
- Uzdrowienie. - powiedział Max - Clefable właśnie odzyskała energię, którą straciła przez atak Charmeleona.  
I niestety taka była prawda. Różowy stworek wstał i wyglądało na to, że nic mu nie jest. Natomiast mój Pokemon ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Po chwili ciszy i napiętego wyczekiwania podjąłem decyzję.  
- Charmeleon wracaj. Nie damy mu rady... Tym razem.  
Ognisty jaszczur nie chciał się poddać, jednak rozumiał sytuację. Niechętnie i powoli zszedł z areny i podszedł do mnie.  
- Tori wycofuje trzeciego Pokemona. Liderka wygrywa trzy do dwóch i tym samym zwycięża cały pojedynek. - oznajmił sędzia. Izabela zaś podeszła do mnie, uśmiechając się.  
- Nie przejmuj się. Jesteś młodym i zdolnym trenerem. Zdobyłeś już trzy odznaki, co dowodzi, że znasz się na Pokemonach. Nie musisz prosić mnie o rewanż już teraz. Powędruj jeszcze trochę, zdobądź kilka innych odznak i wtedy wróć i znów zawalczymy.  
- Uważasz, że trzy odznaki to za mało, aby cię pokonać? - spytałem, jednocześnie oglądając łapy i ogon Charmeleona i oceniając, na ile poważne obrażenia zadała mu woda.  
- Wesz, prawdę mówiąc walczący ze mną trenerzy mają najczęściej około ośmiu odznak, a więc połowę ich całkowitej liczby. Dla niektórych walka ze mną jest ostatnim sprawdzianem przed przystąpieniem do walki w Zawodach Ligii Pokemon. Mimo wszystko, jestem młodszą siostrą Prezydenta Ligii.  
- Tak, to prawda. Ale nie jesteś najtrudniejszą Liderką do pokonania. - wtrącił się Max, który wraz z Clair i Absolem opuścili już "trybuny" i podeszli do mnie.  
- To prawda, nie jestem. Jest kilku Liderów bardziej wymagających ode mnie... Dobrze Tori. Na rewanż zgodzę się, gdy tylko uznasz, że jesteś na niego gotów. A teraz żegnaj i powodzenia w treningu.  
To mówiąc Liderka odwróciła się i opuściła arenę. Za nią odszedł sędzia i Clefable. Ja zaś stałem i patrzyłem jak odchodzi.  
"Rewanż wtedy, gdy uznam, że jestem na niego gotów." - pomyślałem. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze jak to zrobię, ale wiedziałem, że nie opuszczę Białegostoku dopóki nie zdobędę odznaki. A zdobędę ją na pewno. Musiał istnieć sposób na pokonanie Metronomu. Trzeba było go tylko znaleźć...


	30. Najważniejsze to dobry plan

ODCINEK 30: NAJWAŻNIEJSZE TO DOBRY PLAN.

Odebrałem Pokemony z Centrum Medycznego. Breloom był tak zmęczony walką, a Whismur tak mocno oberwał HyperPromieniem, że na leczeniu i odpoczywaniu spędziły całą noc. Wczorajszy przegrany pojedynek postawił przede mną nowe zadanie do wykonania. Metronom - atak mogący zmienić się w każdy inny i powodujący, że Pok, który go stosował był prawie nie do pokonania. "Prawie", gdyż z pewnością istniał jakiś sposób na niego, a gdy go odkryję, będę mógł pokonać Clefable Liderki. Już wczoraj doszedłem do wniosku, że Metronom bazuje głównie na sile i przy odpowiedniej strategii da się zaatakować Poka, który go stosuje, jednak to było za mało. Trzeba było wymyślić coś więcej, ale co?  
- Tori-Mistrzu, ja nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że przegrałeś. - stojąca obok mnie Clair, od wczoraj wypominała mi porażkę. Nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio, a ostateczne stało się po prostu nudne. Teraz jednak, gdy odebrałem już swoje Poki, potrzebowałem ciszy i spokoju, aby obmyślić plan na rewanżowy pojedynek.  
- Wiesz Clair, dobry trener Pokemon to nie ten, co wygrywa wszystkie walki, ale ten, który po porażce potrafi dostrzec błędy jakie popełnił i nie powtarza ich. Dobry trener wciąż się uczy i wie, że zawsze znajdzie się ktoś silniejszy od niego. A teraz wybaczcie, ale chcę trochę pobyć sam i pomyśleć. - po moich słowach dziewczyna zamyśliła się chwilę. Chyba wreszcie jakaś moja przemowa do niej trafiła.  
- Chcesz pochodzić po mieście i masz nadzieję, że coś wymyślisz? W sumie to dobry pomysł. - powiedział Max. Następnie pożyczył mi powodzenia, a Clair dodała, że ma nadzieję, ze szybko coś wymyślę i będzie mogła obejrzeć dobry rewanż.  
Opuściwszy Punkt Medyczny, skierowałem swoje kroki w stronę jednego z parków, jakich pełno było w Białymstoku. Usiadłem na jednej z ławek w pobliżu czegoś, co wyglądało jak prowizoryczna scena. Po kilkunastu minutach zauważyłem, że wokół sceny gromadzi się coraz więcej ludzi. Zapewne za chwilę odbędzie się tu jakieś przedstawienie, czy coś podobnego.  
"Trzeba będzie się przenieść w spokojniejsze miejsce." - pomyślałem. Chciałem jeszcze tylko zobaczyć, co się będzie na scenie wyprawiać. Tymczasem na podwyższenie wkroczył mężczyzna w garniturze i uroczyście oznajmił:  
- Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych i dziękuję za tak liczne przybycie. Za chwilę rozpoczniemy Pokaz Ataków Pokemon. Rozsiądźcie się wygodnie, a jeśli macie ze sobą jakieś Pokemony to spokojnie możecie je wypuścić. Być może obserwując nasz pokaz, czegoś się nauczą. - po tych słowach mężczyzna się uśmiechnął i stanął z boku obserwując widownię.  
- Właściwie, co mam do stracenia. - mruknąłem sam do siebie i wypuściłem z PokeBalli swoich podopiecznych. Cała czwórka zgromadziła się wokół mnie, a ja po krótce wyjaśniłem im, co się dzieje. Właściwie nawet zacząłem się cieszyć z tego, że tu przyszedłem. Może podczas tego pokazu zobaczę jakaś strategię, która pomoże mi wygrać odznakę. Gdy się rozejrzałem, stwierdziłem, że poza mną sporo innych trenerów wypuściło najprzeróżniejsze Pokemony.  
- Tak więc, jako pierwszy wystąpi Alex i zaprezentuje umiejętności swojego Hitmonchana. - zapowiedział człowiek w garniturze i natychmiast na scenę wszedł młody chłopak, a za nim wkroczył Pokemon, wyglądający jak bokser.  
- Tak więc zaczynajmy. - powiedział Alex, a po jego Pokemon przybrał bojową pozę. Spojrzałem na moje Poki. Przyglądały się temu z zainteresowaniem, a ku mojemu zdziwieniu, najbardziej pokazem zaciekawił się Abra.  
- Zaczniemy od małej rozgrzewki. Mocny Cios! - po tej komendzie Poke-bokser wykonał serię ciosów, jakby uderzał jakiegoś niewidzialnego przeciwnika.  
"Zwykły atak typu Walka. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to mój Breloom też powinien to umieć." - pomyślałem.  
- Dobrze, a teraz zacznijmy pokaz. Cios Pioruna! - po tej komendzie Hitmonchan przystanął na chwilę, podczas której rękawice, jakie miał na rękach zaiskrzyły i wyglądało na to, że są naładowane elektrycznością. Następnie Pok znów wykonał serię ciosów, po których dało się wyczuć, że powietrze zostało naładowane elektrycznością. Gdy jeden z przyglądających się pokazowi widzów dotknął na próbę swojego Pokemona, nastąpił cichy trzask i małe wyładowanie elektryczne, które odepchnęło ich od siebie.  
- Teraz na ochłodę tych wyładowań... Lodowy Cios! - Alex kontynuował pokaz, a jego podopieczny znów się skoncentrował, a po chwili wykonał kolejną serię ciosów, podczas której dało się, wyczuć, że robi się coraz zimniej. Spojrzałem na swoje Pokemony. Obserwowały wszystko z zainteresowaniem, a najbardziej zaciekawiony był Abra.  
"Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ten maluch zacznie kopiować widziane tu ataki." - pomyślałem i uśmiechnąłem się do swoich myśli. Abra był trudny do trenowania. Umiał jedynie Teleportację, którą wykorzystywał zawsze, gdy wyczuwał zagrożenie. Pomimo tego nie poddawałem się i często trenowałem żółtego stworka. Tymczasem Hitmonchan skończył robić ochłodzenie i teraz, celem ogrzania powietrza wykonał Ognisty Cios.  
- No Charmeleon przyjrzyj się uważnie. Taki atak mógłby ci się kiedyś przydać. - powiedziałem do ognistego stworka. Ten w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby po jednym zobaczeniu był w stanie powtórzyć atak.  
- A teraz proszę państwa, wielki finał. Hitmonchan, Energiczna Pięść! - po słowach trenera Poke-bokser wykonał jeden, a potężny cios. Uderzenie było skierowane w powietrze, ale i w stronę publiczności, a jego siła była tak duża, że poczułem na twarzy uderzenie, jakby wiatru, któro odepchnęło mnie do tyłu. Podobnie stało się z moimi Pokemonami, a Abra to się nawet przewrócił. Cóż, atak był tak niespodziewany, że nie zdążył on dokonać teleportacji. Gdy pomogłem stworkowi wstać, zobaczyłem, że jego oczy zalśniły na chwilę dziwnym blaskiem.  
- Abra, w porządku wszystko? - spytałem, a stworek tylko kiwnął łebkiem. Gdy się rozejrzałem, zobaczyłem, że praktyczne wszyscy widzowie zostali uderzeni siłą ciosu Energicznej Pięści. A to przecież był tylko efekt uboczny. Wolałem nie wiedzieć, jak wielką siłę ma samo uderzenie. Z pewnością bez problemu można nim skruszyć skały.  
Tymczasem Alex skończył swój pokaz i żegnany brawami zszedł ze sceny. Później pojawiali się inni trenerzy i ich Pokemony również wykonywały różne ataki, mnie jednak pewna myśl nie dawała spokoju. Wreszcie zdecydowałem się pójść i sprawdzić, czy mam rację. Oznajmiłem więc Pokom, że teraz czas na trening i poszliśmy poszukać jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca, aby potrenować.  
Kilka minut później, na drugim końcu parku, znalazł się teren przeznaczony typowo do pojedynków. Równo przycięta trawa i wymalowane na niej białe pasy, oznaczające obszar pola walki. Ja jednak nie chciałem walczyć.  
- Dobrze. Charmeleon, stań w odległości kilku metrów od Abry. Abra, postaraj się go zaatakować. - wydałem polecenia. Wszystkie Poki, poza żółtym stworkiem spojrzały na mnie dziwnie. Właściwie sam wiedziałem, że to, co mi przyszło do głowy było nieco szalone, ale... I nagle Abra odbił się od ziemi i mocno uderzył głową w brzuch ognistej jaszczurki, aż ta cofnęła się parę kroków.  
- Dobrze jest! - krzyknąłem. Poki spoglądały dziwnie na Abrę, a malec z dumą stał i się przyglądał wszystkim wokół. Gdy upewniłem się PokeEncyklopedią, że mój podopieczny nauczył się Energicznej Pięści, wiedziałem nie tylko to, że jego treningi się opłaciły, ale również miałem pomysł, jak pokonać Clefable. Pochwaliłem Abrę, sprawdziłem, czy Charmeleonowi nic nie było. Prawie wszystko było w porządku. "Prawie", bo niestety, ale żółty stworek po wykonaniu jednego ataku był trochę zmęczony.  
"Dwa ataki. Abra może wykonać tylko dwa ataki, po trzecim padnie, bo Energiczna Pięść to za duże obciążenie dla jego organizmu." pomyślałem. Następnie skierowałem się, wraz z Pokami do Punktu Medycznego, gdzie powinni na mnie czekać Clair i Max.  
- Już z powrotem? Nie było cię ledwo dwie godziny. - powitała mnie dziewczyna, zaś Max spoglądał ciekawie na moje Poki, a szczególnie na Abrę, po którym widać było, że jest zmęczony.  
- Taaa... Myślę, ze wiem już, co zrobić z Metronomem. - oznajmiłem, oddając przy okazji moich podopiecznych na odpoczynek. Dowiedziałem się, że Charmeleon i Abra za kilka godzin wrócą do pełni sił.  
- Hmmm... Zdradzisz tajemnicę i powiesz, co wymyśliłeś, czy będę zmuszona czekać do walki? - spytała Clair.  
- Poczekasz. Zresztą, gdybym ci powiedział co planuję, to i tak byś mi nie uwierzyła. - odparłem, a spojrzawszy na Maxa doszedłem do wniosku, że chłopak chyba właśnie się domyślił co chcę zrobić. Cóż, wiedziałem, że mój plan jest ryzykowny, ale był najbardziej realny ze wszystkich innych, jakie mógłbym wymyślić

Gdy nadszedł wieczór odebrałem swoje Poki z Punktu Medycznego i udałem się na stadion.  
- Liderka jest i ma czas na walkę rewanżową? - spytałem, gdy drzwi otworzył mi chłopak - porządkowy.  
- Cóż, jest już trochę późno i najlepiej by było, gdybyś wrócił jutro przed południem, ale... - tu przyjrzał mi się uważniej - Tak, to ciebie miałem wpuścić o każdej porze.  
Po tych słowach zostaliśmy zaprowadzeni na arenę. Clair, Max i Absol - którego w dalszym ciągu dziewczyna trzymała poza PokeBallem, zajęli miejsca na widowni, ja zaś stanąłem na miejscu przeznaczonym, dla trenera wyzywającego Lidera na pojedynek i czekałem. Po kilku minutach drzwi na końcu sali otworzyły się i pojawiła się w nich Izabela Poniatowska, a za nią wkroczył sędzia.  
- A więc już jesteś z powrotem? Krótko trwał twój trening. Jesteś pewny, że możesz już walczyć o odznakę i ją wygrać? - spytała mnie na powitanie. Skinąłem tylko głową. Przez chwilę pomyślałem, co się dzieje, gdy trener przegrywa walkę rewanżową, szybko jednak odgoniłem tą myśl od siebie.  
- Dobrze. Zwykle walczę trzy na trzy, ale skoro to twój drugi pojedynek, to myślę, że walka dwa na dwa w zupełności wystarczy, zgoda? - Liderka ustaliła zasady pojedynku.  
- Jasne. Właściwie to nawet lepiej, bo szybciej się będę mógł przekonać, czy mój plan jest skuteczny. - powiedziałem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła sie tylko i dała znak sędziemu.  
- Rewanżowy pojedynek między Liderką Izabelą, a trenerem - Torim o Odznakę Równowagi. Walka dwa na dwa, zaczynajcie. - rzekł sędzia.  
- Tak, zaczynajmy. Najpierw tradycyjnie sprawdzę, czy zrobiłeś duże postępy od wczoraj. Naprzód Zangoose!  
- Nie myślisz chyba, ze na początek użyję Poka, który ma pokonać Metronom, co? Charmeleon!  
Długo myślałem nad tym, kogo jako pierwszego użyć w walce. Wreszcie uznałem, że wybiorę ognista jaszczurkę, jeśli będzie walka dwa na dwa, to sobie poradzi, a w wypadku pojedynku trzy na trzy, zawsze można było użyć Brelooma jako drugiego. Ostatecznie okazało się, że walka będzie dwa na dwa. Wierzyłem, że mój Pok jest dostatecznie silny, aby przynajmniej z jednym przeciwnikiem sobie poradzić.  
Zangoose był białym stworkiem z długim ogonem, mocnymi przednimi łapami, długimi uszami i czymś, co wyglądało jak czerwona błyskawica na brzuchu.  
- Rozcinanie!  
- Ognisty Strumień!  
Mój podopieczny od razu wystrzelił potężny strumień ognia, jednak przeciwnikowi udało się go uniknąć i zaatakował pazurami.  
- Unikaj jego ataków! - krzyknąłem, gdy zobaczyłem, że pierwszy cios Zangoosa rozciął skórę na ramieniu jaszczurki. Na szczęście Charmeleon sam też potrafił podejmować decyzje podczas walki. Wykonawszy kilka zwinnych uników od szponów przeciwnika, zionął ogniem prosto w brzuch białego stworka. Zmusił go tym samym do odskoczenia i zaprzestania ataku.  
- Skup się. Nie pozwól, żeby trafił cię ogniem i zaatakuj Miażdżącymi Pazurami! - poleciła Liderka. Jej Pokemon wykonując polecenie najpierw cofnął się parę kroków, a następnie zaczął oczekiwać na dobry moment do kontrataku.  
- Uważaj na jego kontrę i staraj się go trafić, ale strzelaj małymi kulami ognia. - Charmeleon na szczęście zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi, i wypuścił z paszczy niewielki Ognisty Strumień w stronę przeciwnika, po nim zaczął wypuszczać kolejne. Z boku wyglądało to jak, niewielkie kule, lub pociski. Zangoose uniknął pierwszego, uchylił się przed drugim, ale już trzeci trafił go w nogę. Nie zraziło to jednak Pokemona i ruszył do ataku. Następne dwie kule ognia minęły go o kilka centymetrów, a w momencie, gdy ostatnia trafiła go w głowę, on sam schwycił szyję Charmeleona w swoje pazury. Wprawdzie mój podopieczny starał się wykonać unik, jednak przeciwnik okazał się za szybki na to. Teraz szpony białego stwora zaciskały się na szyi ognistej jaszczurki i sprawiały, że Pok zaczynał się dusić. Uniemożliwiały też wypuszczenie najmniejszego strumienia ognia.  
- Tori-Mistrzu zrób coś! - usłyszałem okrzyk Clair. Wiedziałem, że coś muszę zrobić i to szybko. Przeciwnik był blisko, ale ogniem nie było go jak dopaść, w takim razie pozostało tylko...  
- Charmeleon, atak Wściekłością! - poleciłem. Zangoose nadal ściskał szyję ognistej jaszczurki, gdy ta rzuciła się do przodu i zaczęła go szybko drapać swoimi pazurami. Zaskoczony Pokemon musiał uwolnić ją z uścisku i zacząć się bronić. Mój podopieczny był zmęczony, ale i wściekły. To była szansa na zakończenie pierwszej rundy remisem.  
- Ognisty Strumień! Pełna Moc! - krzyknąłem, a Charmeleon błyskawicznie wystrzelił strumieniem ognia. Niestety pełną mocą nie można go było nazwać, gdyż ze względu na częściowe podduszenie Poka, przez przeciwnika, ogień, jaki wydobył się z jego paszczy był niewiele silniejszy od Żaru. Na szczęście mój podopieczny szybko zaczął zwiększać jego moc.  
- Staraj się wydostać z tych płomieni! - poleciła jeszcze Liderka, jednak jej Zangoose coraz bardziej tracił siły. Wreszcie biały stwór padł, a Charmeleon, który w tej samej chwili przestał ziać ogniem również o mało nie upadł. Sędzia spojrzał na mnie, a ja wiedziałem, o co chodzi.  
- Tak, mamy remis. Wracaj. - zawróciłem swojego Pokemona, Liderka zrobiła to samo z Zangoosem. Niestety, ale ognista jaszczurka straciła zbyt dużo sił w wyniku przyduszenia pazurami, aby móc cos zdziałać w kolejnej walce. Szczególnie, że wiedziałem, z kim teraz będę musiał się zmierzyć  
- Tak więc w pojedynku mamy remis. Ta walka rozstrzygnie, kto wygra. - oznajmił sędzia.  
- Tak, ciekawa jestem Tori, co wymyśliłeś. Clefable. - z różowego PokeBalla wyskoczył Pokemon, który wczoraj sprawił mi tyle kłopotów.  
- Powiem tylko, że szykuje się interesujący pojedynek. - odparłem i wypuściłem Abrę. Spojrzawszy w stronę "trybun" żałowałem, że nie mam aparatu i nie mogę zrobić zdjęcia minie Clair, która wyrażała najwyższy stopień zdumienia i niedowierzania. Siedzący obok Max tylko się uśmiechnął. Zapewne domyślił się, że mój najsłabszy Pok już nie jest taki najsłabszy.  
- Ciekawe rozwiązanie. Zobaczymy, czy skuteczne. Metronom! - powiedziała Liderka i w tej samej chwili oczy Clefable błysnęły i Pokemon wystrzelił HyperPromień, ten sam, którym wczoraj znokautował Whismura. Atak uderzył z wielką siła w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał Abra, jednak okazało się, że żółtego stworka już tam nie ma.  
- Uważaj, przeciwnik użył Teleportacji. - powiedziała Izabela. Po chwili Clefable zauważyła Abrę na drugim końcu stadionu i znów wystrzeliła HyperPromeń. Tak jak poprzednio, tak i tym razem mały Pokemon najzwyczajniej w świecie teleportował się z miejsca uderzenia niemal w ostatniej chwili.  
- Nie można ciągle uciekać. Clefable, Śpiew! - poleciła Liderka. Natychmiast też różowy stworek przestał używać Metronomu, zamknął oczy i zaczął wydawać melodyjne dźwięki. Gdy tylko je usłyszałem, poczułem, że bardzo chce mi się spać. Trzeba było szybko coś zrobić, bo jeśli atak uśpi Abrę będzie po walce, a skoro tak...  
- Teraz! - krzyknąłem. I nagle żółty stworek teleportował się za śpiewającego przeciwnika i uderzył go mocno głową. Clefable odrzuciło na kilka metrów, a co ważniejsze przestała śpiewać. Gdy spojrzałem na Clair, zrozumiałem, że nie słyszę komentarzy dziewczyny tylko dlatego, że nadal jest ona w szoku. Max natomiast pokazał uniesiony w górę kciuk. Gest zrozumiałem aż za dobrze: "Tak trzymać."  
- Brawo. Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś. Jednak jeden cios to za mało. Clefable, Kosmiczna Moc. - leżący po ciosie Pok teraz wstał i zabłysnął na niebiesko. Jak zdołałem się wczoraj domyślić stał się teraz odporniejszy na ataki, na szczęście było też po nim widać oznaki zmęczenia. Niestety, gdy spojrzałem na Abrę to stwierdziłem, że i on jest w podobnym stanie.  
- Musimy zastosować atak obszarowy. Deszcz Meteorów! - gdy przyjrzałem się uważniej Liderce doszedłem do wniosku, że dziewczyna zaczęła właśnie walczyć całkowicie poważnie, a nawet prawdopodobnie zaczęła podejrzewać, że może przegrać.  
- Abra skup się! Czekaj na dobry moment do kontrataku! - poleciłem, widząc, że za chwilę może być niebezpiecznie. Clefable rozpoczęła atak, w wyniku którego, nad areną pojawiła się gęsta chmura dymu i nagle wypadł z niej rozgrzany kawałek skały i szybko uderzył w miejsce, w którym stał Abra. Na szczęście mój Pokemon, mimo zmęczenia z teleportacją radził sobie jak zwykle i uniknął uderzenia meteorem. Gdy pojawił się kawałek dalej kolejna skała pomknęła w jego kierunku, tej również uniknął, jednak z gęstej chmury zaczęło wypadać coraz więcej meteorów.  
"Jak tak dalej pójdzie to mogą być kłopoty." - pomyślałem, a głośno krzyknąłem:  
- Energiczna Pięść! Traf Clefable, a będzie po walce! - Abra sam doskonale o tym wiedział, dokonawszy jeszcze kilku teleportacji po terenie walki i uniknąwszy kilku meteorów niespodziewanie pojawił się za różowym stworkiem.  
- Unikaj! - krzyknęła Liderka, jednak odrobinę za późno. Potężny cios żółtego stworka posłał przeciwnika daleko pod ścianę. Natychmiast też chmura się rozwiała, a meteoryty przestały padać.  
- Koniec? - usłyszałem niepewne pytanie Clair. Miałem nadzieję, że dziewczyna ma rację. Clefable leżała i wyglądała na znokautowaną, zaś Abra z trudem stał na nogach i ciężko dyszał.  
"Trzeciego ataku nie wykona, a jeśli nawet to padnie zaraz po uderzeniu przeciwnika" - pomyślałem i nagle usłyszałem głos Izabeli.  
- Metronom, zrób Uzdrowienie. - gdy spojrzałem na Clefable, zobaczyłem, że Pok się poruszył, a po chwili zaczął błyszczeć i wytwarzać małe gwiazdki.  
- Nie! Abra wykończ go! Jeśli teraz się uzdrowi to cała nasza praca na nic! - krzyknąłem. Mój Pokemon wiedział, że musi powstrzymać przeciwnika. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie dokonał, jak zwykle, Teleportacji, ale ruszył z miejsca i szybko pobiegł w stronę leżącego stworka, który nie miał możliwości wykonania uniku. W momencie, gdy część gwiazdek opadła już na Clefable nastąpiło uderzenie, które wyrzuciło Poka wysoko w górę. Jeszcze nim różowy stworek upadł głucho na arenę było jasne, że jest nieprzytomny. Liderka zawróciła go i teraz, podobnie jak wszyscy patrzyła na mojego Abrę. Tymczasem mój podopieczny oparł się o ścianę i z całych sił walczył, aby nie zemdleć. Sędzia nie bardzo wiedział jak zinterpretować takie zakończenie pojedynku, ale pomogła mu w tym Izabela.  
- Brawo Tori, wygrałeś. - oznajmiła. Gdy tylko żółty stworek usłyszał, że wygrał padł na ziemię nieprzytomny.  
- Niesamowite... - usłyszałem głos Clair. Zawróciłem Abrę do PokeBalla i podziękowałem Liderce.  
- Cóż, chyba powinienem jak najszybciej oddać moje Poki do Punktu Medycznego. Czy mógłbym wraz z nimi odebrać wygraną odznakę jutro? - zapytałem, a dziewczyna z uśmiechem zgodziła się na mój pomysł. Wyszedłem szybko ze stadionu, a reszta drużyny za mną. Clair patrzyła na mnie, co najmniej jak na nowy gatunek Pokemona. Nie dziwiłem się jej, prawdę mówiąc samemu ciężko mi było uwierzyć, że dokonałem tego, czego właśnie dokonałem.

Rankiem, następnego dnia, odebrałem moje Pokemony z Punktu Medycznego i po raz trzeci odwiedziłem stadion w Białymstoku. Izabela już na mnie czekała  
- Gratulacje Tori. Uczciwie wygrałeś swoją czwartą odznakę. Proszę, Odznaka Równowagi należy do ciebie. - to mówiąc wręczyła mi małe metalowe kółko. Było ono w połowie czarne, a w połowie białe. Miało to symbolizować równowagę  
- Dziękuję. - powiedziałem i pokazałem odznakę moim Pokom mówiąc - Spójrz Abra. Zdobycie tej odznaki to głównie twoja zasługa.  
Żółty stworek kiwnął głową, po czym teleportował się do swojego PokeBalla. Clair patrzyła w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał i nagle zapytała:  
- Tori, jak to jest? Myślałam, że twój najszybszy Pokemon to Różóś, a tymczasem to Żółtek nadążał z unikami przed HyperPromieniem i w ogóle.  
- No bo to jest tak: Whismur jest najszybszy, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę zwykłą szybkość Poków, przemieszczanie się, atakowanie i tak dalej. Natomiast Abra jest szybki właściwie tylko w stosowaniu Teleportacji. Gdyby oba te Poki miały się ścigać to Whismur wygrałby bez problemu. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Aha. I Ty we wczorajszej walce wykorzystałeś tą teleportację, oraz to, że twój stworek nauczył się wreszcie jakiegoś ataku ofensywnego. Nieźle. Ty naprawdę znasz się na Pokach i może zostaniesz kiedyś Mistrzem Pokemon. - podsumowała mnie dziewczyna.  
- Jeśli mam być szczera, to Tori ma na to duże szanse. - wtrąciła Liderka.  
- Cóż, skoro tak uważacie. - odparłem nieśmiało. Cztery odznaki to zdecydowanie za mało, aby myśleć o tym, czy mam jakieś szanse w Lidze Pokemon, czy też nie.  
- A więc dokąd teraz? Na północ? - spytał Max.  
- Na północ. - potwierdziłem.  
A na północy znajdował się cel mojej obecnej wędrówki (no może poza zbieraniem odznak). Według moich obliczeń już za tydzień dotrę nad Jezioro Wigry. Jeszcze tylko siedem dni i być może tajemnica Dark Gyaradosa zostanie rozwiązana...


	31. Trujący problem

ODCINEK 31: TRUJĄCY PROBLEM.

Cztery odznaki zdobyte, jezioro Wigry coraz bliżej, za jakieś dwa, góra trzy dni dotrę do celu mojej wędrówki. Obecnie zaś, wędrowaliśmy ścieżką przez las. Właściwie cały teren Pojezierza Mazurskiego, znajdującego się w północno-wschodniej części kraju był dość monotonny - jedynie lasy i stawy, ale dzięki temu kraina ta miała swój urok, no i było tu bardzo ładnie.  
- Tori, mogę spytać, co zrobisz, jak już odnajdziesz tego Dark Gyaradosa? - spytał Max.  
- Spytać możesz. A ja udzielę ci odpowiedzi. Spokojnie Max, czasy, w których nienawidziłem Pokemonów, już minęły. Teraz... - tu zastanowiłem się nad wyjaśnieniem chęci spotkania z tajemniczym i niebezpiecznym Pokiem - Teraz chcę chyba tego samego co mój ojciec. Dowiedzieć się, czym jest ten Gyarados i dlaczego jest agresywny.  
- Taaa... Nienawiść zmieniona w obsesję poznania. Ciekawe. - mruknęła Clair. Młody trener tylko kiwnął głową po usłyszeniu mojej odpowiedzi.  
Nagle idący na przedzie Charmeleon wydał ostrzegawcze mruknięcie.  
- Kłopoty? - spytałem przystając.  
- Albo jakiś Pokemon. - dodała z nadzieją trenerka.  
- Raczej kłopoty. Czujecie ten dziwny zapach? - to mówiąc Max wypuścił z PokeBalla Ivysaura. Stworek natychmiast zaczął węszyć, a po chwili zamruczał coś do swojego trenera, zaś ognista jaszczurka pokiwała głową na potwierdzenie.  
- Faktycznie, czuć coś dziwnego, ale chyba nic się do nas nie zbliża? - Clair rozejrzała się nerwowo, a stojący obok niej Absol przygotował się do ewentualnej walki.  
- Spokojnie, to tylko zapach i nie wygląda na to, aby zbliżał się w naszą stronę. - uspokoił wszystkich Max. Jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że coś tu jest nie tak. Zapach, jaki czuliśmy przypominał mieszankę siarki, spalin, wilgotnej trawy i paru innych, trudnych do zidentyfikowania. W każdym razie, na pewno nie powinno się czegoś takiego czuć w lesie.  
- Proponuję szybko się stąd oddalić. - mruknąłem.  
- Oddalić? A jeśli to zapach jakiegoś rzadkiego, albo nawet nieznanego Pokemona? - fanatyczna chęć łapania rzadkich stworków znów zaczęła wypierać u Clair instynkt samozachowawczy.  
- To zrobimy tak, teraz stąd idziemy, a jak natkniemy się na jakaś wioskę, czy miasteczko to dopytamy się o te dziwne zapachy. Zgoda? - dziewczyna zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem z góry na dół, a wreszcie odparła:  
- Niech ci będzie, ale żebyś potem nie mówił, że nie miałam okazji na łapanie Poków. Charmeleon, Ivysaur idziecie przodem i informujecie nas o nasilaniu się dziwnych zapachów, oraz o tym, czy coś się do nas nie zbliża. - po wydaniu poleceń Poki spojrzały dziwnie na dziewczynę, ale zrobiły co im kazała, zresztą ja i Max wydalibyśmy takie same komendy. Ruszyliśmy więc dalej ścieżką, starając się uważać na wszystko dookoła. Przez kilka minut nic się nie działo, jednak potem poczuliśmy, że dziwny zapach się nasila.  
- Niedobrze, jeszcze trochę i się tu podusimy. Ivysaur, możesz coś na to poradzić? - w odpowiedzi na pytanie trenera, zielony stworek wypuścił z pąka na grzbiecie pyłek o przyjemnym zapachu, który opadł na nas.  
- Ej, nie można było użyć tego wcześniej? - spytała Clair.  
- Nie wiadomo ile jeszcze będziemy szli, prawda? A idąc strząsasz z siebie ten pyłek, a przecież Ivysaur nie będzie miał go w nieskończoność i jego organizm potrzebuje czasu, aby go wyprodukować - wyjaśnił Max. Skinięciem głowy przyznałem mu rację. Pyłek roślinnego Poka był bardzo dobry, wydzielał przyjemny zapach, jednak szybko opadał z naszych ubrań, oraz z grzbietów Poków. Na szczęście wkrótce dziwny zapach znów zaczął być mniej intensywny, a wreszcie zniknął całkowicie. Kilka minut później wyszliśmy z lasu i zobaczyliśmy, że dotarliśmy do niewielkiej wioski.  
- No i fajnie. Teraz może wreszcie się dowiemy, co to było. - mruknęła Clair. Tymczasem kilku mieszkańców już nas zauważyło i teraz przyglądali się ciekawie, nie tyle nam, co naszym Pokemonom. Po dłuższej chwili nadszedł około trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, a sądząc po spojrzeniach mieszkańców, był zapewne sołtysem wioski. Gdy do nas podszedł, powitał nas słowami:  
- Witajcie trenerzy. Nieczęsto trafiają tu tacy jak wy. Zarówno Białystok jak i Olsztyn są daleko stąd i na pewno droga do nich nie wiedzie przez tutejsze lasy i jeziora. Co was tu sprowadza?  
Spojrzeliśmy po sobie niepewnie. Wreszcie głos zabrała Clair - wiadomo, najodważniejsza.  
- Najprościej mówiąc, ten tu - wskazała na mnie - chce się dowiedzieć, czym jest Dark Gyarados z jeziora Wigry, i dlatego tędy wędrujemy. A tak poza tym... Chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć, czy wie pan coś o dziwnych zapachach, jakie czuć w lesie?  
Sołtys spojrzał na mnie jak na wariata. Potem zerknął w stronę lasu, a wreszcie odpowiedział:  
- Co to za zapachy? Nie wiem, mogę się tylko domyślać. Niedaleko tych lasów są spore bagna i prawdopodobnie jakieś Pokemony tam zamieszkały. W każdym razie jeszcze miesiąc temu nie było tu niczego dziwnego, teraz ludzie boją się zapuszczać głębiej w las, zapach jest tam tak silny, że może spowodować zatrucie organizmu, a w takiej wiosce jak ta o specjalistyczną pomoc trudno. Najbliższe większe miasto to Augustów, a do niego jest jakieś 25 kilometrów. Nie będę ukrywał, że wioska w dużym stopniu żyła z tego, co dostarczał nam las, a teraz...  
- Hmmm... Pokemony, tak? Ma pan duże szczęście, że się tu znaleźliśmy. Pomożemy. - to mówiąc Clair uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.  
- Zrobilibyście to? Właściwie jesteście trenerami, wiec z pewnością będzie wam łatwiej odkryć, co się stało. - na wieść o pomocy sołtys wyraźnie się ożywił - Może coś zjecie, na pewno jesteście strudzeni podróżą. Niestety, ale za waszą pomoc nie będziemy mogli wam zapłacić.  
- Proszę się nie martwić. Zapłata jest niepotrzebna, wystarczy, że będziemy mogli zatrzymać sobie wszelkie Pokemony jakie zdołamy złapać. Jednak posiłkiem nie pogardzimy. To co chłopaki, czas na obiad, prawda? - Clair zaczęła grać rolę szefowej naszej drużyny. Właściwie niech jej będzie, dopóki nie ma głupich pomysłów. Tak, więc poszliśmy za sołtysem do jego domu, gdzie dostaliśmy skromny obiad - zupę warzywną.  
- Niestety to wszystko, co mogę przyrządzić w tej chwili. Nasze zapasy się kończą. Uprawy zwykle podlewaliśmy wodą ze strumienia, który znajduje się w lesie. Niestety teraz istnieje zagrożenie, że strumień jest zatruty, dodatkowo w ostatnich tygodniach było mało deszczu i nasze pola są bardzo wysuszone. Widzicie wiec, że nasza sytuacja jest poważna.  
Wyglądało na to, że mieszkańcy naprawdę potrzebują naszej pomocy, a że trener powinien pomagać wszędzie tam, gdzie może, toteż nie miałem już żadnych zastrzeżeń do decyzji Clair o pomoc mieszkańcom. Gdyby ona nie wysunęła tej propozycji, zapewne ja bym to zrobił.  
- Max, ty się znasz na roślinnych Pokach. Myślisz, że te zapachy mogą być robotą jakiegoś z nich? - spytałem chłopaka.  
- Mała szansa. Jeśli to faktycznie Pokemony, to najpewniej są typu Trującego. Wprawdzie sporo roślinnych ma też elementy tego typu, jednak... - tu trener zastanawiał się chwilę - Nie, z pewnością to nie jest żaden roślinny Pok. Chyba że były to jakiś nowy, nieznany gatunek.  
- Nieznany? To by było coś. - mruknęła Clair. Ja zaś zacząłem się zastanawiać, co za stworki mogą za to wszystko odpowiadać. Niestety sam typ to za mało, aby PokeEncyklopedia jednoznacznie stwierdziła, jaki Pok może wydawać dziwne zapachy, a o ile na podstawie piór, włosów, czy pazurów urządzenie mogło dokonać identyfikacji, o tyle czujnika na zapachy niestety nie posiadało.  
Po posiłku postanowiliśmy, że nie ma sensu tracić czasu i wyruszyliśmy w las. Pierwszy szedł Ivysaur z Charmeleonem, którzy mieli wyczuwać zarówno dziwne zapachy, jak i ewentualne niebezpieczeństwa. Następnie byłem ja i Max, a na końcu Clair z Absolem, która i tak poinstruowała nas, że jakby co, to ona łapie Poki. Najpierw szliśmy ścieżką, aż dotarliśmy do miejsca, w którym Ivysaur został zmuszony do stosowania "proszkowych odświeżaczy powietrza".  
- Dobra, teraz trzeba wejść w las i iść w stronę, z której dochodzi zapach. - po słowach Maxa Poki zeszły ze ścieżki. Charmeleon musiał uważać, aby ogonem przypadkiem nie podpalić czegoś. Na szczęście sporo lasów już przewędrowalśmy i Pok nie miał już z tym kłopotów. Ivysaur tymczasem obsypał nas pyłkiem, dzięki czemu wędrówka stała się mniej uciążliwa. Niestety im głębiej w las, tym bardziej zapach stawał się intensywny, a co za tym idzie zaczynało się go odczuwać pomimo " proszkowych odświeżaczy ".  
- Niedobrze. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to się podusimy nim cos znajdziemy. - mruknęła Clair i w tej samej chwili idący na przedzie Ivysaur mruknął ostrzegawczo.  
- Uwaga, tutaj zaczynają się bagna. Musimy ostrożnie stawiać kroki, żeby w żadne nie wpaść. - wyjaśnił Max. Jednak kilka minut później okazało się, że uważać nie musimy, bo wszędzie tam, gdzie była woda, lub grzęzawiska, było też fioletowawe błoto, nad którym unosiła się mgiełka podobnego koloru. To właśnie to dawało ów dziwny zapach, który tutaj był tak intensywny, że nawet mimo pyłków Ivysaura odczuwało się zawroty głowy.  
- Nie wytrzymam. - mruknęła Clair, a stojący obok Absol zapiszczał niespokojnie.  
- Tak, lepiej szybko coś zróbmy, bo jak tu padniemy to się to może źle skończyć. - to mówiąc rozejrzałem się po okolicy. I nagle zobaczyłem, że jedna z błotnych kałuż się przemieszcza.  
- Mnie się zdaje, czy to błoto się rusza. - usłyszałem głos Clair.  
- Myślę, że to nie błoto, a stworki, których szukamy. Tori, możesz sprawdzić? - w odpowiedzi na pytanie Maxa sięgnąłem po PokeEncyklpedię, nakierowałem jej czujnik na jedną z kałuż i zobaczyłem rysunek Pokemona wyglądającego jak fioletowa błotna kulka z łapami i oczami. Opis głosił:  
"Grimer - typ trujący. Pokemon toksyczny, żyjący w stadach. Potrafi zatruć praktycznie wszystko wokół. Spotykany w ściekach i kanałach miast o dużym natężeniu zanieczyszczeń. Żeruje na odpadkach i ściekach. Gdy brakuje pokarmu przenosi się w inne miejsce. Czasem można go spotkać również na bagnach. Ataki: Trujący Gaz, Tłuczenie, Utwardzanie, Atak Szlamem.".  
- No i fajnie. Już wiemy, co tu mamy i niestety nie wygląda mi on na jakiś specjalnie rzadki okaz. Skoro jest tam gdzie zanieczyszczenia, to na Śląsku musi być tego pełno. - oznajmiła zawiedziona Clair. Tymczasem błotna kałuża zabulgotała niespokojnie, a po chwili przekształciła się w stworka, jakiego obraz pojawił się w PokeEncyklopedii.  
- Witaj. Przyszliśmy tu w imieniu mieszkańców pobliskiej wioski. Proszą oni, abyś wraz z towarzyszami przeniósł się nieco głębiej w las, gdyż wasza obecność tutaj utrudnia im życie. - powiedziałem niepewnie. W odpowiedzi z kilku innych kałuż również wyszły Grimery, a pierwszy z nich wypuścił w naszą stronę chmurę fioletowego dymu.  
- Ivysaur, Słodki Zapach! - szybko polecił Max. Na szczęście zielony stworek zdążył wypuścić pyłek, który w zetknięciu z dymem zneutralizował jego działanie.  
- Cóż Tori, wygląda na to, że to tyle, jeśli chodzi o dyplomatyczne rozwiązanie problemu. Pytanie, co teraz? Bo warunki na walkę zbyt dobre nie są. - niestety Clair miała rację, w kałużach pojawiało się coraz więcej Grimerów, a co za tym idzie zapach jaki wydzielały stawał się coraz bardziej intensywny. I nagle na twarzy Clair pojawił się wredny uśmiech.  
- Dobra. Skoro po dobroci nie chcecie, w takim razie... Charmeleon, wypuść mały płomyk ognia w powietrze! - mój Pok spojrzał najpierw na dziewczynę, a potem na mnie. Skinąłem głową, aby wykonał polecenie. Zacząłem się też domyślać, co trenerka chce zrobić. Z pyska jaszczurki wystrzelił niewielki płomyk, który zniknął nim opadł na ziemię  
- Widzicie? To jest ogień, a wy jesteście trująco-toksyczną mieszanką. Jak myślicie, co się stanie, gdy ten ogień w was trafi, co? - popatrzywszy po Grimerach, widać było, że zaczynają być podenerwowane. Rozglądały się niepewnie i wydawały bulgoczące odgłosy. Wyglądało na to, że się naradzają.  
- Dobra, powiem to raz, a potem zrobicie, co chcecie. Albo się stąd wynosicie, albo ten Charmeleon wysadzi was w powietrze, więc jak? - dziewczyna prosto i jasno przedstawiła sytuację. Tylko, czemu musiała w to mieszać mojego Pokemona. Wyglądało jednak na to, że plan zaczyna działać, bo fioletowe stworki zaczynały się wycofywać. Tymczasem Max przyglądał się wszystkiemu z boku i nic nie mówił. Nagle jego Ivysaur wydał krótkie, ostrzegawcze warknięcie. Niestety zbyt późno. Wystrzelona z największego bajorka błotna kula trafiła w Charmeleona powalając go. Wprawdzie mój Pokemon szybko się podniósł, jednak widać było po nim, że ten jeden atak wystarczył do zatrucia jego organizmu.  
- Świetnie Clair. Masz jeszcze jakieś genialne pomysły? - spytałem ze złością. Tymczasem z bajorka wyszedł Pokemon dużo większy od Grimerów i wyglądało na to, że pełni tu rolę szefa, bo mniejsze stworki usuwały mu się z drogi.  
- To pewnie Muk, ewolucja Grimera. - mruknął Max. Tymczasem Pokemon wydał serię bulgocących dźwięków, które PokeEncyklopedia przetłumaczyła jako nakaz natychmiastowego opuszczenia przez nas tych terenów.  
- Niestety, ale to wy musicie się stąd wynieść. Z tego, co wiem, bagna ciągną się tu na terenie wielu kilometrów kwadratowych. Z pewnością to nie będzie duży problem, jeśli przeniesiecie się nieco dalej od wioski. - oznajmiłem. Jednak, co było do przewidzenia, błotny stwór nie zgodził się ze mną i w odpowiedzi wystrzelił kolejną błotną kulę, którą tym razem sparował Ivysaur Maxa, rozbijając pocisk Ostrymi Liśćmi.  
- Wygląda na to, że problem trzeba będzie rozwiązać siłowo. Pozwolicie, że ja się zajmę walką z tym Pokemonem? - spytał Max. W odpowiedzi Clair tylko wzruszyła ramionami, zaś ja skinąłem głową. Następnie zawróciłem zatrutego Charmeleona do PokeBalla i miałem nadzieje, że w wiosce znajdzie się jakieś antidotum dla niego.  
- Dobrze więc Muk, ja i moje Pokemony to twoi przeciwnicy. Jeśli cię pokonam to opuścicie te tereny, zgoda? - w odpowiedzi w stronę Ivysaura poleciało kilka błotnych kul, które podobnie jak pierwsza zostały rozbite przez Ostre Liście.  
- Wygląda na to, że się zgadzasz. W Takim razie... Atak! - po poleceniu zielony stworek wystrzelił sporą ilość liści w stronę Muka, jednak tym razem to fioletowy stwór sparował atak używając błotnych pocisków.  
- Tak się nie da. W takim razie... Dzikie Pnącza! - tym razem Ivysaur wystrzelił w stronę przeciwnika zielone pędy, którymi zaczął okładać przeciwnika. Niestety wyglądało na to, że stwór niewiele sobie z tego ataku robi.  
- On jest jakby z błota. Jest za miękki, żeby zwykłe ataki fizyczne mogły mu coś zrobić. - powiedziałem. Max domyślił się tego i bez mojej uwagi.  
- Spokojnie Tori, na razie sprawdzam jak silny jest przeciwnik.  
- Fajnie, tylko jak długo go będziesz sprawdzał, to padniemy tu zatruci przez opary. - to mówiąc Clair kaszlnęła parę razy. Niestety dziewczyna miała rację. Zapach, który wydzielały Grimery i który nas tu przywiódł, był już tak stężony w powietrzu, że dawało się go dostrzec pod postacią fioletowej mgiełki, unoszącej się nad bagnami.  
- Dobrze więc... Kontynuuj atak! - Ivysaur dotąd okładający Muka pnączami, po usłyszeniu komendy zaatakował ze zdwojoną siła. Wyglądało jednak na to, że toksyczny Pokemon ma dość tej zabawy i nagle wypuścił w przeciwnika sporą chmurę fioletowego dymu.  
- O to chodziło. Ostre Liście! - liście pomknęły w stronę błotnego stwora, który poprzez dym nie mógł ich dobrze dostrzec. Wprawdzie kilka z nich powstrzymał błotnymi kulami, ale znaczna ich ilość trafiła w jego ciało i w odróżnieniu od pnączy, zadała znaczne obrażenia. Tymczasem fioletowa chmura opadła na Poka Maxa, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby miała mu w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić.  
- No oczywiście. Przecież Ivysaur ma typ Roślinno-Trujący, więc coś takiego jak Trujący Gaz nie może mu nic zrobić. - nagle mnie oświeciło.  
- Wiesz Tori, prawdę mówiąc trującego Pokemona teoretycznie nie da się niczym zatruć. Usypiający Proszek! - Max uzyskał przewagę w walce i wolał ją szybko wykorzystać. Muk zaś otrząsnął się już po ciosach zadanych mu przez liście i widząc, że zbliża się do niego chmura pyłku znów wypuścił Trujący Gaz.  
- Ostre Liście, raz jeszcze! - i znów w stronę błotnego stwora pomknęła spora ilość małych zielonych i bardzo ostrych liści i po raz kolejny poraniła go.  
- Dobrze idzie. Jeszcze jeden taki atak i błotna gęba padnie. - mruknęła Clair zawracając Absola do PokeBalla. Niestety, ale jej podopieczny nie mógł juz wytrzymać zapachu, jaki unosił się w powietrzu. Ja również odczuwałem zawroty głowy i zastanawiałem się, jak Max może walczyć w takich warunkach.  
Nagle z pyska Muka wystrzeliła błotna kula większa od dotychczasowych. Wypuszczone przez Ivysaura Ostre Liście okazały się za słabe, aby ją sparować.  
- Unikaj! - krzyknął jeszcze Max, na szczęście jego Pokemon był na tyle zwinny, że sam, w ostatnim momencie, zdołał uskoczyć przed pociskiem. Jednak, gdy błotna kula uderzyła w ziemię nastąpił wybuch, który przewrócił Ivysaura, dodatkowo zielony stworek oberwał całą masą małych fioletowych kulek, które rozprysły się na wszystkie strony w momencie wybuchu.  
- Co to było? - spytała Clair, a ja pomyślałem, że to chyba jakaś trująca bomba, czy cos takiego.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - Max kucnął przy swoim podopiecznym, sprawdzając w jakim stanie jest Pokemon. Niestety wyglądało na to, że atak był na tyle silny, że powalił zieloną jaszczurkę.  
- Świetnie sobie poradziłeś, teraz odpocznij. - to mówiąc młody trener zawrócił roślinnego stworka do PokeBalla, a spojrzawszy na Muka dodał - Wygląda na to, że ten atak jest zbyt silny dla ciebie. Może się poddasz i odejdziesz stąd, wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami?  
Chłopak wiedział, co mówi. Błotny stwór po wystrzeleniu pocisku był dużo bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej. Jednak na pytanie odpowiedział złowrogim bulgotaniem.  
- Dobrze więc, skończymy to teraz. Mam nadzieję, że twoi towarzysze zajmą się tobą po walce. Ruszaj Seedot! - po tych słowach z PokeBalla wyskoczył mały żołądziopodobny stworek - Pok, którego Max złapał niedługo po opuszczeniu Rzeszowa. Często z nim trenował i z pewnością Pokemon potrafił parę dobrych ataków, ale nie sądziłem, że da radę pokonać Muka, nawet pomimo jego osłabienia.  
- Max, jesteś pewny, że Seedot da radę? W końcu on nie ma typu trującego. - zapytałem niepewnie. W odpowiedzi trener tylko się uśmiechnął, po czym wydał kilka szybkich komend:  
- Utwardzanie, a potem Wzrost! - Poke-Żołądź zabłysł parę razy. Jeśli dobrze mi się wydawało, był teraz dużo odporniejszy na ataki, oraz sam mógł o wiele silniej atakować. Tymczasem Muk najpierw przyglądał się Seedotowi z zainteresowaniem i chyba częściowym lekceważeniem, a teraz wystrzelił w jego stronę kilka błotnych kul.  
- Teraz przygotuj się... Naturalna Moc! - wykrzyknął Max.  
- Jaka moc? - Clair początkowo podobnie jak ja, była zaskoczona pomysłem Maxa na wystawienie Seedota do walki, a teraz w zdumieniu patrzyła, co mały Pokemon potrafi. A okazało się, że potrafił więcej niz ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać. Z ogonka, który miał na czubku głowy wystrzeliło kilka zielonych kul, które rozbiły błotne pociski, lecące w jego kierunku.  
- Świetnie, a teraz atakuj Muka! - tym razem Seedot nie wystrzelił kilku kulek, ale cienki zielony promień. Wprawdzie toksyczny Pokemon starał się powstrzymać atak błotnymi kulami, jednak promień rozbijał je wszystkie, a w końcu uderzył w cielsko błotnego stwora. Muk wydał z siebie bulgoczący ryk, po czym zaczął zapadać się w bajorku, w którym siedział.  
- Ucieka! - krzyknęła Clair. I faktycznie tak było. Promień okazał się na tyle silny, a może Muk na tyle słaby, że miał już dość walki. Gdy tylko zniknął, również Grimery zaczęły gdzieś odchodzić. Jednak nasza uwaga skupiła się na żołędziowym stworku, który właśnie zaczął się świecić i rosnąć  
- Max, jak ty to zrobiłeś. Nie dość, że ten mały walczył jakby był nie wiem kim, to teraz jeszcze sobie ewoluuje, jakby nigdy nic. - Clair wyglądała, jakby nie wiedziała, czy ma się wkurzyć, czy być pod wrażeniem.  
- Cóż, to proste. Dużo treningów, wiedza o różnych atakach, a gdy uznasz, że Pokemon jest na tyle silny, aby ewoluować wystawiasz go do pojedynku, po którego wygraniu ewolucja powinna nastąpić. - młody trener wyjaśnił z uśmiechem sytuację. Tymczasem jego podopieczny przestał rosnąć. Teraz nie był już tylko żołędziem z łapkami gdyż posiadał ciało, ręce i nogi. Max wyjaśnił, że to Nuzleaf.  
- No to gratulacje. Teraz chyba powinniśmy wrócić do wioski i powiedzieć mieszkańcom, że rozwiązaliśmy ich problem. Nie sądzę bowiem, żeby Grimery chciały tu wrócić. Zresztą... Czujecie? - zapytałem towarzyszy.  
- Faktycznie, zapaszek jakby się ulatnia. No to zadanie zostało wykonane. Szkoda tylko, że żadnego Poka nie złapałam.  
"Clair i jej problemy." - pomyślałem, ale głośno wolałem nic nie mówić. Ruszyliśmy więc w drogę powrotną, a zadowolony Nuzleaf wędrował obok swojego trenera. No tak, teraz Max miał dwa silne roślinne Poki i mógł się zając Oddishem. W wiosce na szczęście bez większych problemów udało się wyleczyć mojego Charmeleona z zatrucia, a wdzięczni mieszkańcy chcieli zaproponować nam nocleg i kontynuowanie podróży następnego dnia. Tym razem jednak odmówiliśmy. W końcu do jeziora Wigry było już bardzo blisko. Zaledwie około pięćdziesięciu kilometrów...


	32. Turniej w Augustowie

ODCINEK 32: TURNIEJ W AUGUSTOWIE.

Augustów - miasteczko typowo turystyczne, co spowodowane jest głównie piękną okolicą z jeziorami i lasami, oraz Kanałem Augustowskim, chyba najbardziej znanym kanałem w całym kraju. Było około południa, gdy dotarliśmy na główny plac miasta. Chciałem zatrzymać się tu jedynie w celu spożycia jakiegoś obiadu, gdyż do Jeziora Wigry było stąd już niedaleko, a gdyby skrócić drogę przez lasy i się pospieszyć, to dotarlibyśmy tam, jeszcze dzisiejszego wieczora. Niestety plakat, jaki wisiał na tablicy ogłoszeń i zdecydowanie rzucał się w oczy, musiał ostudzić moje zapędy na kontynuowanie podróży.  
- "Zawody wodnych Pokemonów. Sprawdź jak dobrym trenerem jesteś." - Clair czytała napisy na plakacie - Zero oryginalności. Wszędzie tylko teksty o sprawdzaniu się. Ja wiem, że mój Wartortle jest wyjątkowy i nie musze tego sprawdzać. A to co? - na dole plakatu, wściekle czerwonym kolorem pisało: "Do wygrania cenne nagrody." Gdy zobaczyłem minę dziewczyny, już wiedziałem, że w Augustowie zostaniemy na dłużej. Spojrzałem na Maxa, ten tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział:  
- Niestety Tori. Wodnych Poków nie masz, więc chyba tylko Clair będzie mogła sprawdzać swoje umiejętności trenerskie.  
- Max, nie będziesz się nabijał, jak wygram ten cały turniej. Tori-Mistrzu na twoje szczęście te zawody są dziś po południu, wiec nie zostaniemy tu zbyt długo.  
- Taaa... - mruknąłem krótko.  
"Dark Gyarados." - pomyślałem. Clair powiedziała wczoraj, że moja nienawiść do Poków zmieniła się w "obsesję poznania". Chyba coś w tym było, bo im bliżej byliśmy jeziora Wigry tym szybciej chciałem nad nie dotrzeć. Faktem było, że mój ojciec zginął, chcąc rozwiązać zagadkę dziwnego i agresywnego Pokemona, żyjącego na Mazurach. Teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że ja chcę dokonać tego samego, co on. Ja jednak nie zamierzałem umierać, miałem zadanie do wykonania. W końcu miałem być największym trenerem Pokemon, jaki chodzi po tym świecie.

Clair szybko załatwiła sprawy związane z zapisami. Zgłosiła oczywiście siebie i Wartortla, a przy okazji chciała się dowiedzieć, co można wygrać, jednak informacji o tym nikt nie chciał jej udzielić. Wszyscy tłumaczyli się, że w ten sposób turniej będzie bardziej ekscytujący, jednak zapewniali też, że żaden ze zwycięzców nie będzie zawiedziony. Następnie udaliśmy się do restauracji dla trenerów zjeść obiad. Oczywiście, jak zwykle zresztą, posiłek dla dziewczyny został opłacony ze wspólnej kasy mojej i Maxa. Potem była godzinka zwiedzania miasta i wreszcie udaliśmy się nad Kanał Augustowski, gdzie miał się odbyć turniej.  
- Powodzenia Clair. Dasz sobie radę. - nawet bez naszego dopingu widać było, że dziewczyna jest zdecydowana zrobić wszystko, aby wygrać.  
- Spoko. Tym razem wygram, w końcu Tori nie startuje, więc nikt mi nie będzie przeszkadzał. - to mówiąc posłała mi złośliwy uśmiech, a ja przypomniałem sobie, jak z pomocą Zasłony Dymnej Charmandera oszukałem ją podczas wyścigu z Radzynia do Międzyrzecza Podlaskiego. W wyścigu tym zresztą wygrałem Abrę, wiec nie mogę powiedzieć, że wyprowadzenie w pole byłej złodziejki było nieopłacalne.  
- Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych. Widzów proszę o ustawienie się po prawej stronie, zaś uczestników zapraszam, na lewo. Za chwilę rozpocznie się pierwsza z trzech konkurencji naszego dzisiejszego turnieju. - rozległo się z głośników ustawionych w rogach placu, na którym staliśmy. Dwudziestoparoletni mężczyzna z mikrofonem, zapewne komentator, wypowiedziawszy te słowa sprawił, że zgromadzony tłumek ludzi i Pokemonów zaczął się szybko przemieszczać. Po kilku minutach wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach, a na okres turnieju Absol Clair miał pozostać pod naszą opieką. Dało się wtedy zauważyć, że uczestników turnieju jest około trzydziestu. Podeszła do nich trójka sędziów i odczytawszy "Listę obecności" sprawdziła, czy wszyscy, którzy się zgłosili są na miejscu, oraz czy nie zjawił się ktoś niezapisany. Na szczęście wszystko było w porządku i komentator znów zaczął mówić:  
- Tak więc witam państwa na kolejnym Augustowskim Turnieju Pokemon, tym razem sprawdzimy, jak silne są wodne stworki. Turniej został uznany za rozpoczęty!  
- Ale popisówka. - mruknąłem do Maxa.  
- A czego się spodziewałeś, to turystyczne miasto, więc władze organizują różne konkursy i turnieje właśnie z myślą o znudzonych turystach. - wyjaśnił chłopak. Jak się nad tym zastanowić to faktycznie nie było to takie dziwne. Tymczasem ogłoszono rozpoczęcie pierwszej konkurencji, która miała sprawdzić celność Pokemonów.  
- Tak więc każdy oddaje trzy strzały, każdy do innej tarczy. Strzały powinny być wykonane jak najmniejszym strumieniem wody. Powodzenia. - jeden z sędziów krótko wyjaśnił zasady, po czym sprawnie podzielono uczestników, na grupki po pięć osób.  
Clair znalazła się w piątce, która miała strzelać jako trzecia. Trzeba było przyznać, że konkurencja nie należała do łatwych. Tarcze, w które Poki miały trafiać miały nie więcej niż metr średnicy i oddalone były o sto metrów od linii strzału. Stworki o słabych wodnych atakach nie mogły nawet myśleć o dostrzeleniu do tarczy, o trafieniu w jej środek nie wspominając.  
Gdy pierwsza i druga piątka uczestników, z mniejszą lub większą skutecznością oddała swoje strzały, przyszła kolej na grupkę, w której była Clair. Pierwszy z jej uczestników używał jako Pokemona Seadrę i trzeba było przyznać, że stworek ten był bardzo dobrze wytrenowany. Na trzy strzały wszystkie trafiły do tarcz, z czego jeden w sam środek. Tym samym chłopak uzyskał prowadzenie w tej rundzie. Następna była nasza towarzyszka podróży.  
- Dobra Wartortle, pokażemy tym amatorom, jak się strzela! - po słowach dziewczyny dało się słyszeć tu i tam gniewne pomruki. Ja i Max domyślaliśmy się jednak, że trenerka wcale się nie przechwala i naprawdę, zaraz pokaże coś dobrego.  
- A więc, Wodna Broń! Raz! - Poke-Żółw oddał pierwszy strzał, który bezbłędnie trafił w środek pierwszej tarczy. Tym razem zamiast pomruków dało się słyszeć odgłosy podziwu, tymczasem Clair kontynuowała:  
- Dwa! - druga tarcza też została trafiona w sam środek - I trzy! Świetnie Wartortle, to się nazywa profesjonalna robota. Dzięki za pomoc. - wszystkie trzy strzały niebieskiego Pokemona trafiły w sam środek celów, a dodatkowo wypuszczany przez niego strumień wody nie miał więcej niż dziesięć centymetrów średnicy. Clair opuściła wraz z Pokiem miejsce oddawania strzałów, a żegnały ja nawet niewielkie brawa.  
- Przedstawienia zarobkowe czasem się przydają? - skomentowałem występ trenerki. Dziewczyna nim dołączyła do mnie i do Maxa żyła z przedstawień, jakie dawała na placach w różnych miastach. Wiedziałem, że dzięki nim, jej Squirtle, a teraz już Wartortle jest dobry, jeśli chodzi o strzelanie do celu, czy żonglowanie piłkami, ale mimo wszystko musiałem przyznać, że pokaz, jaki przed chwilą widziałem sprawił na mnie spore wrażenie. Na Maxie zresztą też.  
Tymczasem do "rundy strzeleckiej" przystępowali kolejni zawodnicy, wreszcie ostatni z nich oddał swoim Croconawem dwa celne i jeden chybiony strzał i można było ogłosić koniec pierwszego etapu konkursu. Niedługo później z głośników usłyszeliśmy:  
- Tak więc czas na ogłoszenie wyników na obecną chwilę. Proszę o ciszę, zaraz poznamy zwycięzcę pierwszej rundy.  
- Naprawdę, mógłby to mówić bez tego całego wstępu. - mruknąłem lekko poirytowany .  
- Tori, to ma na celu budować napięcie. Nie narzekaj. Wiem, że chcesz jak najszybciej dotrzeć nad jezioro Wigry, ale jeśli Dark Gyarados jest tam tyle czasu i nigdzie nie było nic słychać o tym, aby ktoś go złapał, czy oswoił to nie sądzę, aby nasze przybycie dzień później robiło taką wielką różnicę. Baw się i dopinguj Clair, bo bardzo się zdziwię, jeśli się okaże, że to nie ona jest obecnie na prowadzeniu.  
Spojrzałem na młodego trenera. Właściwie chłopak miał rację, w końcu tyle już razy nasza wędrówka się opóźniała przez różne wydarzenia, że jeden dzień z pewnością nie zrobi różnicy. Tymczasem komentator uznał, że wreszcie może wygłosić, kto jest na prowadzeniu, bo z głośników rozległ się głos:  
- A więc proszę państwa, na pierwszym miejscu z wynikiem 30 punktów za trzy trafienia w środek tarczy znajduje się... Panna Clair! - gdy tylko to usłyszeliśmy spojrzeliśmy na dziewczynę, aby zobaczyć jej reakcję na owo "panna". Na szczęście ogłoszenie, że jest na pierwszym miejscu ostudziło jej zapędy do wkurzania się na ludzi, którzy obdarzają ją "dziwnymi tytułami." A może po prostu zwrot "panna" w odróżnieniu od "panienka" znajdował się jeszcze w zbiorze określeń, jakie Clair tolerowała.  
Kilka minut później, sędziowie ogłosili oficjalny koniec pierwszej rundy, oraz poprosili, aby uczestnicy turnieju zeszli nad pobliskie sztuczne jezioro, zasilane wodą z kanału. Tu miała się odbyć druga runda turnieju - wyścigi Pokemonów. Wkrótce uczestników znów podzielono na grupki, tym razem po sześć osób i tym razem Clair znalazła się w drużynie, która startowała jako pierwsza.  
- Teraz nie będzie już tak łatwo. Od przedstawień twój Wartortle raczej nie nabrał jakiejś zdumiewającej szybkości.  
- Spokojnie Tori-Mistrzu, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że mój Pokemon sobie poradzi. - po tych słowach dziewczyna zajęła miejsce startowe, a jej podopieczny dał nura do jeziora.  
Pokemony miały do przepłynięcia dystans od brzegu do brzegu, na oko było to może pól kilometra. Dwóch sędziów szybko przepłynęło motorówką na linię mety, gdzie mieli oceniać, kto kiedy przypłynął W wyścigu bardziej, niż kto pierwszy, liczył się czas, w jakim pokonało się cały dystans. Mogło się przecież okazać tak, że wszystkie Poki z jednej grupy, mimo że się ścigały, to przepłynęły jezioro dużo wolniej od Poków innej grupy.  
- Tak więc, gdy Voltorb da sygnał, Pokemony wystartują. Jak już wiecie, ten kto wygra wyścig, wcale nie musi uzyskać dużej liczby punktów. Wszystko zależy od tego, jakie wyniki będą w pozostałych drużynach. - po tych słowach sędzia wypuścił z PokeBalla Voltorba. Okrągły, biało-czerwony, piłkopodobny stworek rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym zabłysł i wydał z siebie głośny grzmot. Na ten dźwięk Poki szybko wystartowały i popłynęły na drugą stronę jeziora.  
- Wartortle, daj z siebie wszystko! - krzyczała Clair. Właściwie, jako że woda ma właściwości niesienia dźwięków na znaczne odległości, a i trasa wyścigu nie była zbyt długa to i trenerzy przekrzykiwali się nawzajem w dopingowaniu swoich podopiecznych w zawodach. Wartortle Clair miał przeciwników w postaci Poliwhirla, Krabbyego, dwóch Goldeen i dziwnego, różowego, rybopodobnego stworka, którego nie potrafiłem zidentyfikować. Jednak to właśnie ten stworek okazał się być bardzo szybki i wraz z Wartortlem ścigali się zażarcie przez całą trasę, pozostawiając konkurencję daleko w tyle. Wprawdzie początkowo Poliwhirl starał się za nimi nadążyć jednak ostatecznie zrezygnował, pomimo zachęcających nawoływań swojego trenera. Wreszcie dostrzegliśmy, jak oba Poki dopłynęły do końca jeziora. Trudno było określić, który z nich dotarł na metę jako pierwszy, jednak wkrótce mieliśmy się tego dowiedzieć. Gdy pierwsza grupa Poków zakończyła wyścig, usunęła się z drogi, aby następne stworki mogły się ścigać.  
Po około półgodzinie wyścig był zakończony i sędziowie, w towarzystwie Pokemonów, wrócili na stronę jeziora, na której się znajdowaliśmy. Teraz Clair dowiedziała się, że różowa ryba o niecałą sekundę wyprzedziła jej Wartortla, a przy okazji okazało się, że ów stworek to Gorebyss.  
- Druga runda zakończona, czas wiec ogłosić jej wyniki. - usłyszeliśmy głos komentatora. Wkrótce wiadomo już było, że w klasyfikacji wyścigu Clair znalazła się na trzecim miejscu, lepszy był jedynie jakiś trener z Politoedem, oraz ten, który miał Gorebyssa. W klasyfikacji ogólnej zaś dziewczyna nadal znajdowała się na pierwszym miejscu, zaś trenerowi z drugiego miejsca brakowało do niej siedmiu punktów.  
- Dobrze jest. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to wygrasz te zawody.  
- Dzięki Max, ale teraz dopiero się zacznie. W końcu trzecia runda to walka Pokemon. - po tych słowach na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się ten charakterystyczny złośliwy uśmiech.  
- Postaraj się niczego nie rozwalić. - powiedziałem niezbyt przekonująco. Moja uwaga została przez trenerkę całkowicie zignorowana.  
Po półgodzinnej przerwie, podczas której Poki odpoczywały po wyścigu, rozpoczęto trzecią rundę - pojedynki.  
- W walce oceniać będziemy skuteczność ataków, umiejętność szybkiego reagowania, jak również zachowanie w sytuacji, w której Pokemon trenera przegrywa. Może się tak zdarzyć, że ten, kto przegra, otrzyma więcej punktów od zwycięzcy, pamiętajcie o tym.  
- Hę? Bez sensu. Przecież w walce, chodzi o to, żeby wygrać, no nie? - Clair wyraźne nie spodobało się takie podejście do tematu. Staraliśmy się jej z Maxem wytłumaczyć, że w końcu walka, to nie wszystko, a dla trenerów chcących startować w Lidze Pokemon umiejętności prowadzenia Pokemona w walce, są równie ważne, jak dobry trening. Ostatecznie jednak nie sądzę, aby trenerka dała się do tego przekonać.  
W każdym razie drogą losowania przypadł jej przeciwnik - młody trener, którego Pokemonem była Starmie. Trzecia runda miała się rozgrywać na trzech wodnych arenach. Miały się odbywać trzy pojedynki jednocześnie, a każdy z sędziów zajmował się jednym z nich. Mimo to i tak było pewne, że trzecia runda będzie najdłuższa ze wszystkich. Na dodatek okazało się, że pojedynek Clair będzie jednym z ostatnich. Gdy komentator ogłosił rozpoczęcie walk, nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak obserwować poszczególne pojedynki. A trzeba było przyznać, że było na co popatrzeć. Pokemony wciąż strzelały do siebie różnymi wodnymi pociskami, a od czasu do czasu, jakaś zabłąkana wodna kula trafiała w publiczność. Oczywiście za taki atak sędzia odejmował trenerowi odpowiednią ilość punktów. Wreszcie, po bardzo długim oczekiwaniu, jeden z sędziów zaprosił na arenę Clair, oraz trenera, z którym miała się pojedynkować. Arena była wodna, a więc wyglądem przypominała zwykły basen.  
- Walka Starmie kontra Wartortle. Start! - bez zbędnego przedłużania sędzia rozpoczął pojedynek.  
- Wodna Broń! - wykrzyknęli obaj trenerzy jednocześnie. Pokemony wystrzeliły w siebie strumienie wody, które zderzyły się mniej więcej w połowie odległości między stworkami i zneutralizowały nawzajem.  
- Bąbelkowy Promień! - trener gwiaździstego stworka zwiększył siłę ataku.  
- Pancerz! - Clair postawiła na obronę i było to dobre rozwiązanie, bo w momencie trafienia Poke-Żółwia przez promień, jego wytrzymałość wzrosła na tyle, ze atak nie zrobił na nim wielkiego wrażenia.  
- Dobra, nasza kolej. Gryź! - Wartortle wyskoczył w powietrze, jednak jego przeciwnik zręcznie zanurkował i tym samym zdawało się, że uniknął ataku, jednak trenerka nie rezygnowała tak łatwo:  
- Nurkuj, dopadniesz go pod wodą!  
Poke-Żółw zanurkował i rzeczywiście zdołał wgryźć się w jedno z ramion Starmie. Walkę podwodną trudno było obserwować z miejsc dla widzów, na szczęście wraz z Maxem staliśmy dostatecznie blisko, aby widzieć, jak Pokemon-Rozgwiazda wystrzelił w Wartortla gwiazdki, które sprawiły, że uścisk szczęk niebieskiego stworka zelżał, co umożliwiło jego przeciwnikowi uwolnienie się. Po chwili oba stworki wynurzyły się na powierzchnię i tu widać było, że podopieczny trenera, z którym walczyła Clair długo już nie wytrzyma. Wprawdzie Wartortle zadał mu tylko jeden atak, ale wyglądało na to, że był on dostatecznie silny, aby po jego przeciwniku widać było oznaki zmęczenia.  
- Starmie, nie poddamy się tak łatwo. Uzdrowienie!  
- Jeszcze czego. Wartortle nie pozwól mu na to! - Poke-Żólw sam wiedział, że walka z Pokemonem, który może regenerować swoją energię do łatwych nie należy, jednak nie zaatakował Wodną Bronią, czy Gryzieniem, jak można się było spodziewać, a wykonał jakiś nowy atak. Mocno odbił się od ziemi, łapy i głowę schował w skorupie i szybko wirując pomknął w stronę przeciwnika.  
- Łał. Mój żółwik nauczył się nowego ataku. Rządzę! - to mówiąc Clair wykonała gest zwycięstwa. Ja w tym czasie sprawdziłem w PokeEncyklopedii, że nowy atak nazywa się Szybki Wir i polega właśnie na tym, co obserwowaliśmy, czyli błyskawicznym ataku w przeciwnika swoim ciałem, wprowadzonym w ruch wirowy, co powodowało, że cios był dużo silniejszy, niż wykonany normalnie. Atak okazał się skuteczny i celny, gdyż Starmie wykonując Uzdrowienie, nie mogła wykonać uniku. Wartortle trafił w sam środek rozgwiazdy i na chwilę oba Pokemony zniknęły pod wodą. Po kilku sekundach na powierzchnię wypłynął zadowolony Poke-Żółw, a obok niego wynurzył się jego przeciwnik - nieprzytomny.  
- Starmie wracaj! - trener zawrócił swojego Pokemona, a sędzia ogłosił zwycięstwo Clair, po czym zanotował coś w podręcznym notatniku, zapewne punkty, jakie trenerzy zdobyli podczas tego pojedynku.  
- Dobra Tori, sprawdzaj tym swoim elektrycznym, co mój Wartortle właśnie się nauczył, bo sama jestem ciekawa. - po walce wyjaśniliśmy trenerce, co za atak potrafi jej Pokemon, oraz pogratulowaliśmy zwycięstwa. Potem odbyły się jeszcze dwa pojedynki, po których trzecia runda została ukończona. Teraz pozostało podliczyć punkty i czekać na wyniki.  
Po około półgodzinie narady sędziowskiej, jeden z nich wręczył komentatorowi kartkę, na której zapewne znajdowała się lista zwycięzców. Sędziwie zaś stali obok i zapewne mieli wręczać nagrody, bo jeden z nich trzymał sporej wielkości pudło.  
- Ciekawe, co wygrałam. Pokemona? Kasę? Może coś innego... - zastanawiała się na głos Clair.  
- Ej, skąd wiesz, że wygrałaś. Przecież nie znasz wyników. - nie wiedząc czemu, zaczynałem mieć złe przeczucia. Starałem się więc delikatnie zasugerować trenerce, że może pomimo dobrych wyników pierwszej i drugiej rundy, ostatecznie wypadła słabo. Uciszył mnie Max, wskazując na komentatora. Po chwili z głośników usłyszeliśmy:  
- Tak wiec, bo burzliwej dyskusji sędziowie doszli do wniosku, że dzisiejszy pojedynek wygrała... - kilkusekundowa przerwa, mająca na celu budować napięcie, eh ta popisówka - Wygrała panna Clair! - dokończył komentator.  
"A więc jednak." - pomyślałem. Rozległy się brawa, zadowolona dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę sędziów, jednak dalsze słowa, które dobiegły z głośników sprawiły, że zatrzymała się w pół kroku, a ja zrozumiałem czemu mam złe przeczucia.  
- Pierwszą nagrodą w naszym konkursie jest karta upoważniająca do darmowych wstępów na wszelkie turnieje, pokazy i wszystko inne, co nasze piękne miasto - Augustów przygotowało dla turystów. Karta ważna jest przez cały miesiąc. Mamy więc nadzieję, że Panna Clair będzie się u nas dobrze bawić.  
Gdy rozejrzałem się po zgromadzonych widzach, zobaczyłem, że jakoś nikt nie jest zdziwiony taką nagrodą. I nagle uświadomiłem sobie dlaczego. Przecież Augustów był miastem typowo turystycznym. Praktycznie wszyscy ludzie z Pokemonami, którzy tu byli nie zbierali odznak, czy też nie trenowali stworków do jakiś wielkich walk. Po prostu przyjechali tu na odpoczynek. Nic więc dziwnego, że ostatecznie Clair uzyskiwała tak dobre wyniki w poszczególnych rundach turnieju. Gdy wreszcie dotarło do mnie, na jaki turniej nasza towarzyszka się zapisała, spojrzałem najpierw na Clair, która wyglądała jakby miała ochotę wepchnąć komentatorowi mikrofon w gardło, a potem na Maxa. Chłopak tylko mruknął krótko:  
- Cóż, chyba będziemy musieli interweniować.  
- Co?! Jaka karta! - dziewczyna odzyskała w końcu zdolność mowy i teraz rozpoczynała klasyczną awanturę - To ja się tu męczę, marnuję mój cenny czas, a ostatecznie dostanę jakiś nic nie warty kawałek plastiku? Żadnej kasy, żadnego Poka, tylko jakaś głupia karta wstępu!  
Wybuch dziewczyny wywołał zdziwienie na twarzach obserwatorów, oraz zmieszanie wśród sędziów. Jeden z nich postanowił zaryzykować uspokojenie wkurzonej trenerki.  
- Naprawdę, nie trzeba się denerwować. Kartę zawsze można odsprzedać. Jestem pewny, że panienka...  
- Tylko nie panienka! - warknęła Clair - Wartortle, chyba będziemy musieli kogoś podtopić! - to mówiąc dziewczyna spojrzała na sędziów i komentatora. Tłumek kibiców i innych uczestników natomiast, zaczął się powoli wycofywać. Absol spojrzał na niebieskiego stworka, a Poke-Żółw mruknął mu krótko coś, co zapewne brzmiało: "Tak, ona tak zawsze."  
- Dobra Tori, chyba musimy ją stąd zabrać, zanim zrówna z ziemią całe miasto. - rzekł spokojnie Max.  
- Tak, ale chyba nie chcesz z nią teraz dyskutować. Co chcesz zrobić?  
- Nie martw się. Sądzę, że jak się prześpi to jej przejdzie. Ivysaur. - mówiąc ostatnie słowa chłopak wypuścił z PokeBalla roślinną jaszczurkę. Pokemon spojrzał najpierw na swojego trenera, a potem ocenił sytuację. Mruknął coś do Wartortla, a Poke-Żółw podobnym mruknięciem mu odpowiedział.  
- Tori, postaraj się, żeby nasza zwyciężczyni nie poobijała się za bardzo. Usypiającym Proszkiem w nią! - chłopak wydał komendę po której zielony stworek wypuścił chmurę proszku wprost w awanturującą się Clair.  
- Ej, co to? Tori, Max, nie przeszkadzajcie, bo inaczej z wami też sobie pogadammm... - po tych słowach dziewczyna zasnęła i upadłaby na ziemię, gdybym szybko nie podbiegł i nie pomógł jej ustać na nogach.  
- Przepraszamy za zamieszanie. Nagrodę proszę przesłać pocztą, a nas już tu nie ma. - Max zachowywał się jakby nigdy nic. Ten chłopak, gdy było trzeba potrafił być równie szalony jak ta śpiąca wariatka, która opierała się na moim ramieniu. Zacząłem się zastanawiać jak długo proszek będzie na nią działał, gdy nagle, patrząc na Absola i Wartortla, którzy stali obok mnie, przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł. Sięgnąwszy do plecaka dziewczyny, wydobyłem stamtąd trzeci jej PokeBall i wypuściłem z niego Stantlera. Pokemon rozejrzawszy się, chyba od razu zrozumiał sytuację, bo wydał z siebie kilka krytykujących pomruków. Następnie z pomocą Maxa wpakowałem Clair na jego grzbiet, pożegnaliśmy się z sędziami, komentatorem i uczestnikami turnieju i szybko opuściliśmy miasto.  
- Dlaczego ona zawsze musi sprowadzać na nas kłopoty. - zacząłem głośno narzekać, gdy już byliśmy na polnej drodze, a za nami pozostał Augustów.  
- Dzięki temu się nie nudzimy, prawda? - odparł mi z uśmiechem Max.  
- Taaa... Tylko kto z nią pogada, gdy się obudzi, co? - mruknąłem jeszcze, bardziej do siebie, niż do kogoś. Tak naprawdę byłem jednak szczęśliwy. Jutro dotrę do obecnego celu mej wędrówki. Jezioro Wigry i Dark Gyarados czekali.


	33. Rywalka?

ODCINEK 33: RYWALKA?

- Jezioro Wigry. Nareszcie! - zakrzyknąłem, na szczycie wzgórza. Poniżej znajdowała się mała wioska, oraz roztaczała się tafla jeziora. Dużego jeziora, w którego głębinach mieszkał jeden z najbardziej tajemniczych Pokemonów.  
- Fiuuu... Ten stawik jest większy niż myślałam. Ale muszę przyznać, że jest tu bardzo ładnie - powiedziała Clair, podziwiając cała okolicę.  
- No więc Tori... Od czego zaczynamy? - spytał rzeczowo Max. W sumie racja, powinienem mieć jakiś plan działania, ja jednak nie miałem żadnych pomysłów.  
- Cóż, skoro nie bardzo wiadomo, od czego zacząć poszukiwania, to może zaczniemy od tej wioski. Sprawa Dark Gyaradosa była nagłośniona kilka lat temu i właściwie była aktualna po dziś dzień. W końcu dawniej jezioro Wigry było jednym z najczęściej odwiedzanych przez turystów, teraz najbliższe miejsca wypoczynku to Augustów, w którym byliśmy, oraz znajdujące się na zachodzie Olecko. Wprawdzie niedaleko Jeziora było spore miasto - Suwałki, jednak turyści zapewne uznali, że te kilka kilometrów to za mało, aby czuć się bezpiecznie.  
- Zastanawiające. Jak jeden agresywny Pokemon może dużo zmienić. To co? Idziemy? - i nie czekając ruszyłem w dół zbocza. Trzeba było przyznać, że tworzyliśmy dość oryginalną mieszankę: dwóch chłopaków, dziewczyna, oraz Absol i Charmeleon wędrujące sobie obok nas, jakby nigdy nic. Przynajmniej już na pierwszy rzut oka wiadomo było, że ma się do czynienia z trenerami.  
Po kilkunastu minutach byliśmy już w wiosce. Nie była ona szczególnie duża. Kilkadziesiąt domków - typowo rybackich, kilka większych, zapewne należących do bardziej wpływowych mieszkańców, niewielka chatka, pełniąca rolę tutejszego Punktu Medycznego, oraz budynek pełniący funkcję baru dla mieszkańców. Idąc ulicą, zauważyliśmy, że mieszkańcy obdarzają nas spojrzeniami wyrażającymi zarówno zainteresowanie, jak i oznaki niechęci.  
- Tylko mi się wydaje, czy naprawdę nas tu nie lubią? - mruknęła w pewnej chwili Clair. Niestety mogło się okazać, że dziewczyna ma rację. Również Poki wyczuwały złą atmosferę wiszącą w powietrzu. Charmeleon wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili był gotów do ataku, zaś Absol szedł niespokojnie, tuż obok swojej trenerki.  
- Może mieszkańcy uważają, że problemy z Dark Gyaradosem zostały spowodowane przez trenerów. - zastanawiałem się głośno. Gdy tylko wypowiedziałem słowa "Dark Gyarados" mieszkańcy domów, które mijaliśmy, szybko znikali wewnątrz budynków.  
- Hmmm... Wygląda na to, że uzyskanie jakiś informacji może być trudne. Dobrze Tori, od czego zaczynamy? - spytał Max. Ja zaś rozejrzawszy się jeszcze raz po wiosce stwierdziłem, że najlepiej będzie zacząć pytać w miejscowym barze. Na wypadek kłopotów Charmeleon zawsze może zrobić Zasłonę Dymną i szybko się ulotnimy. Podzieliłem się pomysłem z moimi towarzyszami.  
- Tak Tori, świetny pomysł i podobno to ja wpadam w kłopoty, co? - skomentowała złośliwie Clair.  
- Hej, nie musisz z nami iść, jeśli nie chcesz. A jeśli jednak idziesz, to postaraj się nikogo nie prowokować. - odciąłem się dziewczynie, po czym ruszyliśmy do baru.  
Po wejściu do środka zobaczyliśmy... No cóż, luksusową restauracją z pewnością to nie było. Brudne stoły i krzesła, podłoga wyglądająca jakby nie widziała wody od bardzo dawna. Przy kilku stolikach siedzieli, głównie zarośnięci mężczyźni, byli dobrze zbudowani i nie miało się wątpliwości, że na co dzień zajmują się łowieniem ryb. Gdy tylko weszliśmy powitali nas ponurymi spojrzeniami, a mnie wydawało się nawet, jak jeden z nich mruknął do swojego kolegi: "Następni trenerzy."  
- No cóż, przyjemnie to tu nie jest. - mruknęła Clair. Spojrzałem na nią groźnie, na szczęście nikt jej nie usłyszał, a jeśli nawet, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Zajęliśmy jeden z wolnych stolików no i trzeba by było coś zamówić do jedzenia. Wprawdzie do pory obiadowej było za wcześnie, jednak nie wypadało siedzieć w barze i tylko zadawać niezręczne pytania. Barman, gdy do nas podszedł i zmierzył wzrokiem z góry na dół każdego z osobna zapytał krótko:  
- U nas nie ma trenerów. Czego tu chcecie?  
- Jeśli powiemy, że zabłądziliśmy, to raczej nam nie uwierzycie, prawda? - spytała z niewinnym uśmiechem Clair. Gdy kopnąłem ją ostrzegawczo, oddała mi o wiele silniejszym kopniakiem. Max tymczasem, jako jedyny wykazał się rozsądkiem, czy może raczej całkowitym jego brakiem, bo powiedział wprost:  
- Szukamy agresywnego Gyaradosa, który podobno żyje w jeziorze. Wie pan może cos na ten temat?  
Rybacy siedzący w barze najpierw popatrzyli na nas, jak na wariatów, a potem jeden z nich odezwał się kpiąco:  
- A po co takie dzieciaki jak wy go szukają? Chyba nie myślicie, że go złapiecie. - po czym kilka osób zaśmiało się złośliwie.  
- To, czego od niego chcemy, to nasza sprawa. Ale, jeśli któryś z panów zechciałby nam pomóc, bylibyśmy bardzo wdzięczni. - powiedziałem, ignorując złośliwą uwagę  
- Pomóc? Wiesz chłopcze, wyglądasz na rozsądnego, więc powiem ci coś. - odezwał się starszy mężczyzna, siedzący samotnie pod ścianą. - Jeszcze kilka lat temu łowiliśmy w jeziorze Pokemony wodne, potem zawoziło się je do Suwałk i trafiały do różnych hodowli, w zamian dostawaliśmy wynagrodzenie. Również turystów było tu sporo. Hałasowali wprawdzie i płoszyli Poki, ale dobrze płacili, więc dawało się z nimi wytrzymać. - tu mężczyzna przerwał i pociągnął kilka łyków z butelki, którą trzymał w ręku.  
- A potem pojawił się Gyarados i wszystko się zmieniło? - zapytałem.  
- A owszem. Jakieś cztery lata temu Poki zaczęły znikać, najpierw te rzadsze, jak Seakingi, czy Remoraidy, a potem trudno było złapać nawet zwykłego Magikarpia. I tak jest do dziś. - mężczyzna znów pociągnął parę łyków - Początkowo nie wiadomo było, co się dzieje. Wreszcie ktoś odkrył, że w jeziorze pojawił się Gyarados. Nie było to takie dziwne, wiedzieliśmy już wcześniej, że od czasu do czasu rybacy natykali się na te Pokemony, jednak ten stwór był inny. Atakował i niszczył wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze. Pamiętam, jak trzy i pół roku temu wybrałem się z chłopakami, aby na niego zapolować. Przeliczyliśmy się. To był potwór. Zatopił naszą łódź, na szczęście wszyscy się uratowali. Po tym wydarzeniu już nikt z nas nie wypływał na jezioro, nie łowiliśmy już Pokemonów, a co za tym idzie nie było pieniędzy. Teraz żyjemy jak jacyś wioskowi na uprawie warzyw, a kiedyś to było dobre jedzenie... - starszy mężczyzna skończył opowieść, kilku rybaków pokiwało głowami na potwierdzenie jego słów.  
- A Liga Pokemon? Nie pomagali wam? - spytał Max.  
- Liga? - po tym pytaniu nasz rozmówca zaśmiał się złośliwie - A owszem, było tu paru ekspertów, jednak nic nie mogli poradzić, parę razy próbowano złapać tego Gyaradosa, ale nic im z tego nie wyszło. Nawet jakaś wyprawa badawcza się tu zjawiła, jakieś trzy lata temu, ale im też się nie udało. Podobno stracili nawet jednego człowieka podczas ataku Gyaradosa... W każdym razie, od jakiś dwóch lat nikt się już nami nie interesuje. Zapewne postanowiono, że problem jest nie do rozwiązania, a kiedyś nawet, jakiś przedstawiciel Ligi zaproponował nam przeprowadzkę do Suwałk. Przegoniliśmy go, w końcu jesteśmy rybakami, co my mielibyśmy w mieście robić.  
"Wyprawa badawcza... Czyli tym człowiekiem, który zginął musiał być mój ojciec." - pomyślałem i z trudem opanowałem emocje. Spokojnie zapytałem:  
- A czy wie pan, gdzie obecnie ten Gyarados się znajduje?  
- Gdzie się znajduje? Młody, głuchy jesteś, czy jak? Tego potwora nie da się złapać, nie da się pokonać. A właściwie skoro Liga nie pomaga nam od dwóch lat i postawiono na nas krzyżyk, to dlaczego my mamy wam pomagać, co? - po tych słowach rybak wstał od stołu.  
- No Tori, to się chyba nazywa "jedno pytanie za dużo". - mruknęła Clair. Chyba miała rację, bo za pierwszym mężczyzną również pozostali powoli zaczęli wstawać.  
- Nikt was tu nie chce, my wam nie pomożemy, wiec wynoście się stąd póki jeszcze możecie. - warknął starszy mężczyzna.  
- O nie. Przybyłem tu, aby dowiedzieć się, czym jest ten Dark Gyarados, nie wyrzucicie mnie stad siłą! - krzyknąłem wstając. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jestem zdolny do czegoś takiego. Kilkunastu barczystych mężczyzn, zapewne chcących wyładować swoją złość za los, jaki ich spotkał na każdym trenerze jaki się nawinie pod rękę i ja sam, wkurzony że jestem ignorowany i niedoceniany. Mogłem powiedzieć, że ten stwór zabił mojego ojca, może i by to coś zmieniło, może rybacy by pomogli, ale jakoś miałem co do tego duże wątpliwości. Charmeleon warcząc gniewnie stanął przede mną. Clair nadal siedziała, a jej Absol spoglądał to na nią to na mnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić. Max również wstał i z ręką przy pasku, był gotów w każdej chwili wezwać Pokemony. Kilka osób, zapewne zwykłych mieszkańców, szybko opuściło bar, nie chcąc mieszać się w rozróbę, która zapewne zaraz się rozpocznie.  
- Ej chłopaki, jeszcze się nie nauczyliście, że dzieciaki z Pokami to wbrew pozorom trudni przeciwnicy? - usłyszeliśmy nagle żeński głos, po którym do pomieszczenia wpadło coś, co można chyba było uznać, za piorun kulisty, bo zrobiwszy kilka okrążeń po pomieszczeniu uderzyło ostatecznie w ścianę z głośnym bzytnięciem.  
- To znowu ta smarkula. Już ci mówiliśmy, że masz się stąd wynieść. Nie tolerujemy trenerów. - starszy rybak, który opowiedział nam historię Dark Gyaradosa i zapoczątkował całe zamieszanie, zwrócił się teraz do kogoś stojącego w drzwiach do baru. A stała tam szczupła dziewczyna, średniego wzrostu z długimi blond włosami opadającymi jej na plecy. Obok niej stał i wydawał z siebie ostrzegawcze warknięcia różowy Pokemon z białą, elektryczna wełną na głowie i karku - Flaaffy, zidentyfikowałem stworka.  
- Eh, bez tego małego piorunowca nie byłabyś taka cwana, wiesz o tym. - mruknął jeden z rybaków. W odpowiedzi trenerka uśmiechnęła się przymilnie i odparła:  
- A ty nie byłbyś taki pewny siebie, bez swoich kumpli. Wiadomo, że w kupie raźniej, co? - po słowach będących wyraźną prowokacją, zdenerwowany mężczyzna rzucił się na dziewczynę, ta jednak zwinnie uniknęła ciosu, wymierzonego w jej twarz, złapała rękę rybaka, i mocnym szarpnięciem wykręciła mu ja boleśnie.  
- Naprawdę, jesteście dziwni. Człowiek chce wam pomóc, a wy uparcie twierdzicie, że o Gyaradosie nic nie wiecie. No ale niech wam będzie. Ej trenerzy, może chodźmy stąd i pogadajmy gdzieś spokojnie, Bo wydaje mi się, że ci tutaj jak zwykle będą nieprzydatni. - po tych słowach dziwna trenerka puściła rękę rybaka, który już zaczynał jęczeć z bólu. Jego towarzyszom jakoś nie spieszyło się ruszyć mu na pomoc. Zapewne dziewczyna już wcześniej bywała tu i mężczyźni wiedzieli, że lepiej z nią nie zadzierać. Utwierdziliśmy się w tym przekonaniu, gdy nie niepokojeni prze nikogo wyszliśmy na zewnątrz.  
- Jak dzieci. Po prostu jak dzieci. - mruczała trenerka, idąc przed nami i prowadząc nas zapewne poza wioskę. Nikt z naszej trójki nie czynił żadnych komentarzy, nawet Clair była dziwnie milcząca. Wszyscy natomiast przyglądali się nowej znajomej. Dziewczyna była nieco niższa ode mnie, blond włosy sięgały jej prawie do pasa, ubrana była w typowo trenerskie ubranie. Spodnie, bluzka, na niej kamizelka, w której dało się zauważyć mnóstwo kieszeni i kieszonek, zapewne pełnych różnych przydatnych rzeczy. Plecak, zawieszony obecnie na jednym ramieniu, oraz drepczący obok nogi Pokemon dopełniał wizerunku typowego "zbieracza odznak". Zastanawiałem się, kim ona jest. Nic o tej dziewczynie nie wiedziałem, ale czułem, że już ją lubię.  
Gdy opuściliśmy wioskę, dotarliśmy pod pobliski las, przed którym była duża łąka. Zwykle w takim terenie słychać było mnóstwo Pokemonowych odgłosów, tu jednak było cicho. Dostrzegliśmy miejsce, w którym niedawno palono ognisko, czarne wypalone koło, obłożone dookoła kamieniami.  
- Cóż, witam was w moim chwilowym miejscu zamieszkania. Dobrze jest spotkać wreszcie jakiś innych trenerów, bo ciągłe przebywanie ze znerwicowanymi ludźmi raczej nie wpływa pozytywnie na zdrowie. Jestem Karen. - po tym powitaniu dziewczyna wyciągnęła do mnie rękę na powitanie. Zerknąłem niepewnie na Clair i Maxa. Chłopak był równie zainteresowany nową znajomą jak ja, natomiast Clair chyba zaczynała być zirytowana. Trenerka tymczasem podchwyciła moje spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się.  
- Spokojnie, tobie nie będę rąk wykręcać. Tamci rybacy... Zresztą szkoda gadać, od trzech dni próbuję im wyjaśnić, że naprawdę mogę im pomóc, a oni nadal swoje. - po tych słowach dziewczyna szybko schwyciła moją dłoń i energicznie nią potrząsnęła. Następnie przywitała się z Maxem i z Clair, po czym zaproponowała wspólny posiłek.  
- Domyślam się, że wy też przybyliście tu w sprawie Gyaradosa, prawda? - rozpoczęła rozmowę, wyciągając z plecaka kilka kanapek.  
- Taaa... Ten tutaj bardzo chce zawrzeć bliższy kontakt z tym stworem. - mruknęła Clair, wskazując na mnie. Karen zaczęła mi się uważnie przyglądać, aż poczułem, że zaczynam się czerwienić i nagle wykrzyknęła:  
- Ty jesteś Tori, prawda?! - po tych słowach Clair wyglądała jakby ją całkowicie zatkało, Max zastygł w połowie wyciągania kanapek z plecaka, a ja... Minę miałem na pewno bardzo głupią, bo dziewczyna roześmiała się głośno. Wreszcie zdołałem wykrztusić:  
- A ty skąd wiesz. Jestem prawie pewny, że nigdy dotąd się nie spotkaliśmy.  
- Masz rację, nie spotkaliśmy się. Ale twój ojciec spotkał Gyaradosa, którego teraz ja szukam. Widzisz, jestem trenerką zbierającą odznaki, a poza tym interesuję się różnymi ciekawymi i zagadkowymi miejscami i Pokemonami. W ten sposób trafiłam tutaj. Poczytałam dużo o stworku z tego jeziora i dowiedziałam się wielu rzeczy. Między innymi o wyprawie badawczej twego ojca... - widząc smutek pojawiający się na mojej twarzy dziewczyna szybko dodała - Przepraszam, nie pomyślałam. Może nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, w końcu... No wiesz.  
- Nie. W porządku. Już się z tym pogodziłem. Zresztą ja też tu jestem, aby odszukać tego Gyaradosa. - spojrzawszy na moich towarzyszy, zobaczyłem, że Clair "przewraca oczami", a Max uśmiecha się tylko z zadowoleniem. W każdym razie, chyba właśnie w tym momencie bariera, jaka była między mną a Karen, a powstała w wyniku dość oryginalnego poznania jej, zniknęła całkowicie. Wkrótce, jedząc wczesny obiad opowiadaliśmy sobie o tym, co do tej pory przeżyliśmy, jakie mamy odznaki i jakie Poki złapaliśmy. Okazało się, że historia Karen w pewnym sensie jest bardzo podobna do mojej. Rok temu rodzice dziewczyny zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Matka była Liderką stadionu w Szczecinie, a po jej śmierci funkcję tą mogło przejąć jedno z dwójki jej dzieci. Od dawna było wiadomo, że nową Liderką zostanie Karen, gdyż była dużo zdolniejsza od swojego starszego o pięć lat brata. Uprawnienia na prowadzenie stadionu oboje zdobyli bez większych problemów, jeszcze przed śmiercią rodziców. Wprawdzie Karen, mając czternaście lat, była nieco za młoda na bycie Liderką i prawdopodobnie, dlatego Liga Pokemon zadecydowała, że stadion przejmie jej brat.  
- Jednak mój "kochany" braciszek to palant, nie mający pojęcia ani o Pokemonach, ani o treningu. Ostatecznie więc zdecydowałam się wyruszyć w podróż po Polsce i zdobywać odznaki, ale nie chciałam jak zwykli trenerzy mieć ich osiem czy dziesięć i potem w Zawodach Ligii Pokemon męczyć się z eliminacjami. Chcę zdobyć ich jak najwięcej, być może wszystkie, a potem pokonać wszystkich przeciwników i zostać Mistrzem Pokemon. I tak wędruję tu i tam, wyzywam Liderów i realizuję moje marzenie. Początkowo było mi bardzo ciężko, jednak z czasem i z pomocą Pokemonów, które mi towarzyszą myślę, że dobrze zrobiłam.  
- W takim razie można powiedzieć, że jesteś rywalką Toriego. - podsumował historie Max.  
- Tak, to ciekawe, spotkać kogoś z takim samym marzeniem. Może nawet będziemy walczyć ze sobą w Zawodach Ligii Pokemon, choć osobiście nie chciałbym, aby do tego doszło. - powiedziałem.  
- Hmmm... Karen, a ile masz teraz zdobytych odznak? - spytała Clair.  
- Pięć, ostatnia z Olsztyna i teraz wędruję do Białegostoku i mam nadzieję, że poradzę sobie z siostrą szefa Ligi Pokemon. - odparła trenerka z uśmiechem.  
- Pięć? No to jest o jedną odznakę lepsza od ciebie Tori-Mistrzu. - podsumowała mnie dziewczyna.  
- Hej, a może... Tori, co powiesz na pojedynek? Powiedzmy dwa na dwa? - zaproponowała nagle Karen.  
- Walka? Teraz? - byłem nieco zdziwiony pomysłem, ale w sumie czemu nie. Ta dziewczyna miała o jedna odznakę więcej ode mnie, byłem też ciekaw jak jest silna. Zgodziłem się więc. Na pytanie o sędziego, równocześnie z Clair wskazaliśmy na Maxa. Szybko wyznaczono część łąki, która miała spełniać rolę areny i już wkrótce pojedynek można było rozpocząć. Obok areny zaś siedziała Clair z Absolem i z zainteresowaniem obserwowała, co też za chwilę będzie się działo.  
- Walka pomiędzy Karen i Torim. Pojedynek dwa na dwa, zaczynajcie! - zakrzyknął Max.  
- Najpierw ty Flaaffy! - trenerka wybrała różowego stworka.  
- Skoro on jest elektryczny, to potrzeba coś szybkiego - zadecydowałem i krzyknąłem - Whismur!  
Pokemony stanęły naprzeciwko siebie i czekały na komendy.  
- Piorunująca Fala!  
- Fala Szokowa!  
Oba Pokemony wykonały ataki, mające na celu sparaliżowanie przeciwnika, toteż nastąpiła obustronna neutralizacja.  
- W takim razie, Elektroszok, szybko. - Flaaffy raz za razem począł strzelać z ogona elektrycznymi kulkami, jednak Whismur zręcznie ich unikał.  
- Nasza kolej, Szybki Atak! - poleciłem. Po tej komendzie rózóś błyskawicznie znalazł się przy przeciwniku i zadał mu bolesny cios.  
- Trzeba go spowolnić. Jedwabne Nici!  
- Nic z tego. Tłuczenie!  
Pokemon Karen wypuścił z wełny na głowie trochę nici, które miały zmniejszyć szybkość Whismura, jednak mój podopieczny okazał się zbyt szybki. Błyskawicznie wykonał kilka szybkich uderzeń, które powaliły przeciwnika.  
- Flaaffy niezdolny do walki, Tori prowadzi jeden zero. Szczerze mówiąc myślałem, że to starcie potrwa dłużej. - skomentował pierwszą rundę Max.  
- Cóż, po prostu nie doceniłam szybkości przeciwnika. Gratuluję Tori, już po tym jednym Pokemonie wiem, że twoja drużyna jest silna. Ale w takim razie, ja też powinnam użyć silnego Poke... - Karen nie dokończyła zdania, bo podobnie jak wszyscy spojrzała na różową kulkę, która właśnie zalśniła i zaczęła rosnąć.  
- Różóś ewoluuje! - krzyknęła Clair. Tak było rzeczywiście. Pokemon urósł, a jego kolor z różowego zmienił się na fioletowy.  
- Gratuluję Tori, teraz masz Loudreda. W takim razie, już się nie dziwię, że przegrałam pierwszą rundę, ale teraz to ty będziesz miał kłopoty. Naprzód Pidgeotto! - po tych słowach trenerka wypuściła Poke-Ptaka, znanego chyba wszystkim trenerom i bardzo często spotykanego.  
- Ten pierzak? Przecież w lasach pełno tego, jak dobrze poszukać. - skomentowała zdziwiona Clair.  
- Już ci to tyle razy mówiłem, nie można nie doceniać Pokemonów. - zwróciłem dziewczynie uwagę. Poleciłem też Loudredowi, aby uważał i był gotów na wszystko, czułem, że teraz nie będzie już tak łatwo. I nie było.  
- Zwinność, a potem, Powietrzny Cios! - wydała komendy trenerka. Nim zdążyłem zareagować, Pidgeotto zabłysł na sekundę, po czym z prędkością błyskawicy wzbił się w powietrze, spadł na Loudreda i zadał mu mocny cios.  
- Pojedynek z Gligarem w Lublinie. - przypomniałem sobie nagle, że przecież już gdzieś coś takiego było. Gdy walczyłem o drugą odznakę Gligar Lidera używał Powietrznego Ciosu, jednak z pomocą Whismura udało się nam powstrzymać ten atak.  
- Loudred, przecież już kiedyś walczyliśmy z tą taktyką, pamiętasz? - Pokemon kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie i już wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Tymczasem Pidgeotto wzleciał w górę i ponowił atak.  
- Unik i Fala Szoko...! - jednak nie zdążyłem dokończyć komendy, mój Pokemon również nie nadążył z unikiem, bo przeciwnik zaatakował go jeszcze szybciej niż poprzednio.  
- To przez Zwinność. Pidgeotto jest szybszy od Loudreda! - Max na chwilę zapomniał o sędziowaniu i skomentował sytuację. Clair stała z boku i wyglądała, jakby zobaczyła ducha.  
- Niestety Tori, z tym sobie nie poradzisz. - usłyszałem głos Karen. Dziewczyna miała rację. Chyba po raz pierwszy zetknąłem się z Pokemonem, który był szybszy od mojego najszybszego podopiecznego.  
- Loudred wracaj. - zawróciłem stworka, a Max ogłosił remis.  
- Cóż, teraz mogę zrobić tylko jedno, Charmeleon ruszaj. - to był jedyny Pok jakiego mogłem wystawić przeciwko typowi latającemu. Abra nadal znał tylko Teleportację i Energiczną Pięść, a że ten drugi atak był typu walczącego to za wiele lataczom nie zrobi. Z podobnych powodów do walki nie nadawał się Breloom, jego typy sprawiały, że Pidgeotto miałby nad nim sporą przewagę.  
- To twój pierwszy Pokemon, prawda? Ja również trenowałam Pidgeotta od czasu, gdy był Pidgeyem i również był moim pierwszym towarzyszem podróży. Zapowiada się więc ciekawy pojedynek. Zobaczymy czy mam rację. Powietrzny Cios! - jeszcze nim Karen skończyła mówić ognisty jaszczur był gotów, dotąd stał z boku i obserwował walkę, wiedział więc, czego się spodziewać i teraz wypuścił z pyska sporą ilość ciemnego dymu, która uniemożliwiła przeciwnikowi dokładny atak. Poke-Ptak chybił.  
- Teraz Ognisty Strumień! - krzyknąłem. Charmeleon i bez tego wiedział, że najlepiej będzie uderzyć w przeciwnika najsilniejszym atakiem. W dym polecał spory słup ognia i było słychać, że trafia w cel.  
- Atak Skrzydłami, rozwiej Zasłonę Dymną. - spokojnie wydała komendę Karen. Jej podopieczny zagruchał z wnętrza dymu i pomimo ciągłego atakowania go przez Charmeleona wykonał polecenie. Gdy dym się rozwiał okazało się, że Poke-Ptak rzeczywiście obrywa raz za razem ogniem, ale jakoś specjalnie się tym nie przejmuje.  
- Fiuuu... Różnica poziomów, tak to się nazywa Tori? - spytała Clair. Niestety musiałem przyznać dziewczynie rację. Podczas walki Loudreda nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale teraz, było widać jak na dłoni, że Pidgeotto był silny i to bardzo. Charmeleon też to zrozumiał, bo przestał atakować i tylko patrzył na szybującego w powietrzu ptaka.  
- Koniec, nie damy rady twoim Pokemonom Karen. - powiedziałem.  
- Tori, jesteś pewny? - spytał na wszelki wypadek Max, ale wiedział, równie dobrze jak ja, że dalsza walka nie ma sensu. Gdy kiwnąłem głową na potwierdzenie chłopak ogłosił moją porażkę.  
"Taka różnica, ma o jedną odznakę więcej, a jest o tyle silniejsza." - myślałem patrząc na Karen. Ta dziewczyna miała coś w sobie, tymczasem jej Pidgeotto sfrunął na ziemię, zalśnił i zaczął rosnąć.  
- Druga ewolucja? - spytała z niedowierzaniem Clair.  
- Nareszcie. Ile my na to czekaliśmy. - ucieszyła się Karen, zaś jej podopieczny skończył błyszczeć i stał się potężnym Pidgeotem.  
- No teraz już się mniej dziwię, że między nim a Charmeleonem jest taka duża różnica sił. - powiedziałem. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się tylko i powiedziała, że moje Pokemony też są silne i że z chęcią zawalczy kiedyś jeszcze raz. Następnie zdecydowaliśmy się na kilkugodzinny odpoczynek, a później trzeba było, albo wrócić do wioski i spróbować się dowiedzieć czegoś o Gyaradosie, albo kontynuować poszukiwania gdzieś indziej. W końcu Jezioro Wigry było całkiem spore, wiedziałem jednak, że wcześniej czy później odnajdę tajemniczego Pokemona.


	34. Tajemnica jeziora Wigry

ODCINEK 34: TAJEMNICA JEZIORA WIGRY.

- No Tori, chyba muszę przestać cię Mistrzem nazywać. Przegrać i to w tak fatalny sposób. - od mojej porażki w pojedynku z Karen, Clair nie szczędziła mi złośliwych uwag, a fakt, że całkowicie na nie nie reagowałem wkurzał ją jeszcze bardziej. W ogóle dziewczyna była jakaś dziwna, jakbym ją czymś zdenerwował. Tymczasem, podczas kilkugodzinnego odpoczynku pod lasem nasze Poki odpoczęły po walce, dodatkowo Max znów zmajstrował domowymi sposobami (czyli z pomocą swoich roślinnych stworków) jakąś miksturę leczącą, którą daliśmy mojemu Loudredowi i Flaaffiemu Karen. Pidgeot i Charmeleon były w na tyle dobrym stanie, że kilkugodzinny odpoczynek w zupełności zregenerował ich siły po walce.  
- Ale jak to jest, jednego Pokemona masz bardzo silnego i praktycznie nic nie mogłem mu zrobić, a drugiego pokonałem bez problemu? - ciekawiło mnie, czemu pomiędzy podopiecznymi Karen jest taka duża różnica sił.  
- To proste. Flaaffiego złapałam nie tak dawno temu, więc nie jest jeszcze zbyt silny, ale spokojnie, to się zmieni. A Ty Tori mimo wszystko powinieneś się bardziej przyłożyć do treningów, no i złapać sobie jeszcze kilka Poków, bo średnia jeden na odznakę to trochę mało, przynajmniej na początku.  
- Przecież ty też masz tylko cztery stworki. - powiedziałem nieco zdziwiony, patrząc na śpiące stadko przeróżnych Pokemonów. Poza drużyną moją, Maxa i Clair był tam też Pidgeot, Flaaffy, waleczny Primeape i mały zielony ptaszek, Natu.  
- Niby tak, ale jak sam widziałeś, moja drużyna jest dużo silniejsza od twojej. Ale przydałby mi się jeszcze jakiś wodny i roślinny stworek.  
I tak sobie rozmawialiśmy całe popołudnie. Max zajmował się treningiem Nuzleafa, oraz Oddisha, a Clair miała minę w stylu "Nie dotykać, bo pogryzę" i również starała się nauczyć swoje Poki czegoś nowego. Muszę przyznać, że mimo, iż z Karen znaliśmy się zaledwie kilka godzin, to rozumieliśmy się doskonale. Być może stało się tak dlatego, że mieliśmy to samo marzenie. Zastanawiałem się też, co się stanie, jeśli faktycznie podczas Zawodów Ligii Pokemon będziemy musieli walczyć ze sobą.

Około czwartej po południu wróciliśmy do wioski, aby po raz ostatni spróbować się czegoś dowiedzieć. Zawsze istniała ewentualność, że tutejsi rybacy faktycznie nie wiedzą, gdzie szukać Dark Gyaradosa, jednak upór, z jakim twierdzili, że mamy zostawić ich w spokoju był podejrzany.  
Idąc główną ulicą, tak jak ostatnio dostrzegaliśmy na twarzach mieszkańców wyraźną niechęć. Właściwie nie było się czemu dziwić, skoro Liga Pokemon - czyli szefostwo nie chciało im pomóc to dlaczego oni mają tolerować trenerów "z tej samej bandy".  
- Wy znowu tutaj? - usłyszeliśmy nagle znajomy męski głos. Na ławeczce przed barem siedział starszy mężczyzna, ten sam, który wcześniej opowiedział nam historię pojawienia się Gyaradosa.  
- Tak, ale to już ostatni raz. Jeśli niczego się nie dowiemy to sobie stąd pójdziemy, już nas nie zobaczycie i nadal będziecie się męczyć, że swoimi problemami. - odparła z uśmiechem Karen.  
- Naszymi problemami... Jasne. Wiesz panienko, to nie my sprowadziliśmy sobie potwora do jeziora. - rybak wyglądał na przybitego i zdecydowanie miał wszystkiego dość. Na słowa "panienka" chyba już odruchowo, wraz z Maxem spojrzeliśmy na Clair. Tym razem to nie ona została nazwana "zakazanym słowem", więc się nie wkurzała, za to z uwagą obserwowała reakcję drugiej trenerki, której było wszystko jedno, jak kto ją określa, bo kontynuowała rozmowę jakby nigdy nic.  
- Jasne, że nie wy. Ale nie chcecie się go pozbyć. Gdybyście chcieli to dalibyście nam jakąś wskazówkę, a nie traktujecie każdego trenera jak worek do bicia.  
- Bo to wasze szefostwo jest wszystkiemu winne. Zapomniano o nas, a teraz przyłażą jacyś trenerzy i myślą, że od tak złapią sobie Pokemona, z którym kilka lat temu najlepsi strażnicy nie mogli sobie dać rady. - starszy mężczyzna rozmawiał z nami spokojnie i nie wyglądało, aby zaraz miał wywołać jakąś awanturę. Może to dlatego, że siedział sam, a może po zamieszaniu z dzisiejszego przedpołudnia stwierdził, że powie co wie i w ten sposób pozbędzie się nas.  
- Hmmm... No to może jest jakiś sposób, żebyśmy udowodnili, że jednak możemy dać sobie radę? - spytała Karen. Po jej słowach rybak wyglądał jakby się zastanawiał nad odpowiedzią. Wreszcie westchnął i rzekł:  
- Dobrze. Powiem wam, kto może wam pomóc, ale wyniesiecie się stąd i już nie wrócicie.  
- Zgoda. - odparła szybko Karen, a gdy spojrzała na nas, również kiwnęliśmy głowami na potwierdzenie.  
- Na wschodzie wioski jest las, gdy przejdziecie przez niego powinniście znaleźć niewielką chatkę, zbudowaną niedaleko brzegu jeziora. Mieszka tam stary dziwak. Nie wiadomo skąd się wziął, ani kiedy pojawił. Podobno niedługo po tym, jak zaczęły się kłopoty z Gyaradosem. W każdym razie uważa się za strażnika jeziora i jest spora szansa na to, że może udzielić wam jakiś informacji, ale nim to zrobi, będziecie musieli udowodnić, że jesteście warci jego wiedzy.  
- Eeee... To niby co to będzie? - spytała zmieszana Clair.  
- Nie wiem. Może każe wam pływać w jeziorze, albo coś. Mówiłem, że to dziwak. Dobra, dostaliście wskazówkę wiec żegnam. Do niewidzenia. - po tych słowach rybak nie spoglądając już na nas, wstał z ławki i wszedł do baru.  
- Dziękujemy! - krzyknęła jeszcze za nim Karen, po czym zwróciła się do nas:  
- Chyba mieszkańcy stwierdzili, że czterech trenerów to za dużo i postanowili powiedzieć, co wiedzą, bylebyśmy tylko sobie stąd poszli. Nie sprawmy im więc zawodu. W drogę. - po tych słowach dziewczyna ruszyła drogą prowadzącą na wschód, gdzie za wioską widać było początek lasu.  
- "W drogę"? Niby kiedy ona została szefową, co? - mruknęła Clair. Spojrzałem na Maxa pytająco, ale chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
Wyszliśmy z wioski i ruszyliśmy ścieżką przez las, mając nadzieję, że wkrótce dowiemy się czegoś konkretnego o Dark Gyaradosie.

- To chyba tutaj. - powiedziałem niepewnie. Staliśmy przed niewielką drewnianą chatką, w pobliżu nie było żadnych innych zabudowań, no i kilkadziesiąt metrów za nami kończył się las, przez który przechodziliśmy.  
- Wypada sprawdzić, czy ktoś jest w domu. - po tych słowach Karen już chciała zapukać do drzwi, gdy usłyszeliśmy ostry, męski głos.  
- A wy tu czego?  
Gdy się rozejrzeliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, że od strony jeziora nadszedł człowiek, mężczyzna prawdopodobnie około czterdziestoletni. O jego wyglądzie trudno było cokolwiek powiedzieć, bo długie czarne zmierzwione włosy, oraz niemniej długa broda i wąsy niemal całkowicie zasłaniały jego twarz. Gdy dostrzegł nasze Pokemony zatrzymał się i zaczął ciekawie przyglądać. W końcu zapytał już spokojnym głosem:  
- Trenerzy? - my nadal byliśmy zaskoczeni widokiem przybysza. Wreszcie udało mi się przemówić:  
- Dzień dobry. My szukamy Gyaradosa mieszkającego w tym jeziorze. W wiosce powiedziano nam, że pan może nam pomóc. - gdy tylko skończyłem mówić dziwny człowiek spojrzał w stronę lasu, a potem znowu na nas.  
- Mieszkańcy? Dziwne, zwykle oni mało mówią, zwłaszcza trenerom. Głupcy. Że niby Liga jest wszystkiemu winna. A co niby Poniatowski miał zrobić? Przysłać armię? Mimo wszystko część jeziora jest Parkiem Narodowym, ale oni tylko myślą o połowach, w sumie nie ma się co dziwić, rybacy. Ale jednak odrobiny wyrozumiałości można by od nich wymagać... - mężczyzna nadal mówił, wyglądało to tak, jakby rozmawiał sam ze sobą. Spojrzałem, na moich towarzyszy. Clair patrzyła na naszego rozmówcę jak na wariata, Max też patrzył, ale z zainteresowaniem, natomiast Karen uśmiechnęła się do mnie, po czym chrząknęła znacząco. Trzeba przyznać, że to pomogło, bo dziwny człowiek przestał mówić i znów się nam przyglądał.  
- Chcemy odnaleźć Gyaradosa. Może nam pan w tym pomóc? - zadała pytanie Karen.  
- Wy chcecie? Strażnicy Pokemon nie dali mu rady, a wy chcecie? Świetny dowcip.  
- Będzie pan nam prawił kazania, jak mieszkańcy wioski, czy dowiemy się czegoś sensownego? - zapytałem lekko poirytowany. Zaczynało mnie już denerwować ogólne nastawienie ludzi, że niby nie damy sobie rady. Ja wiedziałem, że mogę odnaleźć tego Pokemona i przeżyć spotkanie z nim. Po prostu to wiedziałem.  
- Wioskowcy to głupcy. Przestali łowić, bo potwór w jeziorze. Też coś. Przecież przy brzegu można spokojnie i pływać i łowić Pokemony... A raczej można by było łowić, gdyby wszystkie się nie wyniosły... W każdym razie oni boją się wody, a ja nie. Nawet czasem pływam łódką po jeziorze, a parę razy, zwłaszcza późnym wieczorem, albo wczesnym rankiem, widziałem daleko w środku jeziora potężne wężowate cielsko Gyaradosa...  
- Więc on tu jest? Wie pan gdzie najczęściej się pojawia? - emocje wzięły górę. Wiedziałem, że cel wędrówki jest blisko. Pozostało tylko dowiedzieć się, gdzie dokładnie. A jak się nie dowiemy, to przecież wiedzieliśmy już, że Dark Gyarados jest po tej części jeziora, nad którą byliśmy, więc wcześniej czy później i tak byśmy go znaleźli. Zauważyłem, że Clair patrzy na mnie dziwnie, Max ze zrozumieniem, a Karen... Ona chyba wyglądała podobnie jak ja i też nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z tajemniczym Pokemonem.  
- Spokojnie młody człowieku. Nie mogę wam powiedzieć gdzie szukać silnego i niebezpiecznego stwora ot tak. Musicie udowodnić, że sobie poradzicie.  
"Rybak z wioski uprzedzał, że będziemy musieli przejść jakąś próbę." - przypomniałem sobie, zaś Karen spytała krótko:  
- Jak mamy to zrobić?  
- To proste. - byłem prawie pewny, że po tych słowach mężczyzna się uśmiechnął - Musicie pokonać mojego Pokemona. Walka jeden na jeden i wolałbym, abyście użyli swoich najsilniejszych stworków. Miło byłoby też, gdyby najsilniejszy walczył na końcu.  
Zwykły pojedynek? Spojrzałem na moich towarzyszy. Karen była gotowa na walkę, jednak skoro najsilniejszy miał być na końcu, to musiała poczekać. Max i Clair również byli gotowi na pojedynek, w końcu każdy pretekst do treningu jest dobry.  
- Zgoda. - powiedzieliśmy niemal jednocześnie. A gdy trzeba było zdecydować kto pierwszy, natychmiast zgłosiła się Clair.  
- Ciekawa jestem, z czym ciekawym trzeba będzie się zmierzyć. Poza tym, mam ochotę kogoś pobić. - dziewczyna nadal była wkurzona nie wiadomo na co, chyba już jej przechodziło, ale odreagować musiała.  
- Dobrze więc, myślę, że do pojedynku na jednego Pokemona sędzia nie będzie potrzebny. Zresztą walka nie potrwa długo. Zacznijmy.  
- Tak, nie potrwa długo, bo szybko zwyciężę. Stantler! - krzyknęła dziewczyna i wypuściła Poke-Jelenia.  
- Hej, zdawało mi się, że to Wartortle jest najsilniejszym twoim Pokiem. - powiedziałem zaskoczony  
- Cicho. Poza siłą liczy się też strategia, nie?  
- Dobrze, że o tym pamiętasz. Walcz Ditto. - po tych słowach mężczyzna wydobył z kieszeni PokeBalla, z którego wyskoczyło... Małe różowe coś.  
- Fiuuu... Będzie ciekawie. - mruknęła Karen i chyba tylko ona wiedziała co potrafi stworek, który stał przed zdziwioną Clair i jej podopiecznym.  
- Wiesz co robić. - powiedział spokojnie trener, a jego Pok mruknął na potwierdzenie i... Zaczął rosnąć.  
- Nie wiem, co kombinujesz, ale lepiej będzie to przerwać, Hipnoza! - po komendzie trenerki Poke-Jeleń zaczął wykonywać rytmiczne ruchy rogami, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby przeciwnik coś sobie z nich robił. Właściwie Ditto nie był już Dittem. Przed Stantlerem stał stworek będący jego wierną kopią, jedyna różnica była taka, ze miał różowy kolor.  
- Co to jest? - zapytała zdziwiona Clair.  
- To proste, Ditto potrafi zmienić się w dokładną kopię przeciwnika, kopiuje też jego umiejętności i ataki. Ale to nie wszystko, po odpowiednim treningu ten Pokemon potrafi wykonywać nawet takie ataki, których stworek, w którego się zmienił jeszcze nie potrafi, ale być może kiedyś się nauczy. Mała prezentacja... Tratowanie!  
I nim trenerka, czy ktokolwiek inny zdążył zareagować, różowy Stantler zerwał się z miejsca i błyskawicznie wpadł na przeciwnika, przewracając go i kopiąc parę razy.  
- Ładnie. Będzie jeszcze gorzej niż myślałam. - usłyszałem komentarz Karen. Tymczasem stratowany stworek podniósł się z trudem.  
- Ja się tak łatwo nie poddam, Fala Szokowa! - podopieczny dziewczyny wysłał falę, która powinna na krótką chwilę sparaliżować przeciwnika, jednak...  
- Czysty Umysł! - po tej komendzie różowy stworek zabłysł na chwilę, a gdy przestał widać było, że atak przeciwnika nic mu nie zrobił.  
- Po walce Clair. Teraz już żaden psychiczny atak na niego nie podziała. - powiedziała Karen. Clair była wkurzona tą uwagą. Właściwie chyba zdenerwowała ją cała sytuacja, walka z facetem, który wygląda co najmniej dziwnie, a który ma nad nią przewagę i to znaczną.  
- Niestety, ale tak jest. Zamiast się złościć, przyjrzyj się, jak silny kiedyś może być twój Stantler, jeśli będziesz go wytrwale trenować. A teraz skończmy pojedynek, Tratowanie.  
- Unikaj! - zdążyła krzyknąć dziewczyna, jednak przeciwnik był zbyt silny i szybko powalił Pokemona dziewczyny. Następnie różowy stwór zaczął się zmniejszać, a po kilku sekundach znów był małą kulką.  
- Dobrze kto następny? - spytał się nas trener, a do Clair rzekł - Nie martw się, w chacie mam parę mikstur, które szybko postawią twego towarzysza na nogi.  
- Max, chcesz walczyć? - spytałem chłopaka.  
- Nie ma po co. Wszystkie moje Pokemony nie osiągnęły ostatniego stadium ewolucji, a skoro jego Ditto potrafi również te ataki, których moje stworki nie umieją, to bez problemu pokona mnie Promieniem Słonecznym, czy jakimś silnym roślinnym atakiem. Przepraszam, ale nie dam rady. - odpowiedział smutno młody trener.  
- Nie masz za co przepraszać. W końcu podejmowanie walki z kimś, kto jest od nas silniejszy to nie zawsze znak odwagi, czasem wycofanie się z pojedynku, to rozwaga.  
- Tak tak, na morały cię wzięło? - mruknęła Clair, zawracając swojego Poka.  
- A wiec Tori, twoja kolej? - spytała Karen, a mnie nagle przyszedł do głowy szalony pomysł.  
- Nie, walcz pierwsza. Myślę, że wiem jak można pokonać tego Ditto. - dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową, nie dopytywała się co wykombinowałem.  
- Dobrze więc... Pidgeot! - potężny Poke-Ptak wyskoczył z PokeBalla i w tej samej chwili różowa kulka zaczęła się w niego zmieniać.  
- Nie pozwól mu skończyć! Zwinność i Powietrzny Cios! - Pok dziewczyny zabłysł na sekundę, po czym wzbił się w powietrze i błyskawicznie opadł na przeciwnika. Jednak Ditto zdążył się już przemienić i niemal w ostatniej chwili, bez polecenia swego trenera również zastosował Zwinność, dzięki czemu uniknął ataku.  
- Brawo. To było coś, jednak teraz mój Pokemon jest równie szybki jak twój, jeśli nie szybszy. - pochwalił trenerkę mężczyzna.  
- Przekonamy się, jeszcze raz Powietrzny Cios! - Karen wydała komendę, a jej Pidgeot pomknął szybko w górę.  
- Ruch Zwierciadła. Ciekaw jestem, czy wiesz, że twój Poke-Ptak może się czegoś takiego nauczyć - po słowach trenera nad różowym stworkiem pojawiło się coś jakby lustro, w które uderzył rozpędzony Pidgeot, odbił się od niego i spadł na ziemię.  
- Co to było? - spytałem zdziwiony.  
- Atak, który kontruje ciosy przeciwnika, kierując je w niego samego. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- Czyli sama sobie przyłożyłam Powietrznym Ciosem? - dopytała się dla pewności trenerka, a jej przeciwnik kiwnął tylko głową na potwierdzenie.  
- Hmmm... W takim razie... Atak Piaskiem! - dziewczyna szybko wydała komendę, jednak reakcja mężczyzny była równie szybka:  
- Lot! - w ten sposób piach, którym Pidgeot zaatakował przeciwnika i miał oślepić trafił w pustą przestrzeń, gdyż różowy stwór pomknął w przestworza.  
- I co teraz? - spytałem bardziej siebie niż kogoś.  
- Pidgeot uważaj. Jeśli cię trafi, może być źle. - wyglądało na to, że tym razem Karen wie czego się spodziewać. Niestety to było za mało. Nagle z prędkością błyskawicy z nieba spadł różowy Poke-Ptak i mocno uderzył podopiecznego dziewczyny, po czym wylądował obok swojego trenera.  
- Koniec. - orzekł krótko mężczyzna i okazało się, że ma rację. Pidgeot stał jeszcze przez chwilę, ale wreszcie padł.  
- O ile silniejsza jest kopia, jaką tworzy twój Ditto od oryginału? - zapytała Karen zawracając Poka.  
- To zależy, ale zwykle dwa, lub trzy razy silniejsza. Cóż młody człowieku, twoja kolej. - ostatnie słowa trener skierował do mnie. Dziewczyna zaś kiwnęła głową po usłyszeniu wyjaśnienia. To wiele tłumaczyło, czemu kopie były tak potężne. Dziwne było jak ten człowiek wytrenował Ditto w taki sposób, cóż świadczyło to jedynie o tym, że nie był to zwykły dziwak, za jakiego uważali go mieszkańcy wioski.  
- Tak, teraz moja kolej. Powiedziałeś, że twój Ditto kopiuje ataki przeciwnika i przyswaja, te które mój Pok może się kiedyś nauczyć? A co, jeśli mój stworek umie już wszystkie ataki, jakie jego obecna forma umieć powinna? - zapytałem z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Spojrzałem po moich towarzyszach. Max pierwszy zrozumiał, co kombinuję, po dłuższej chwili dotarło to również do Clair.  
- Żółtek! - wykrzyknęła.  
- Tak jest. Abra, walcz! - po tych słowach wypuściłem z PokeBalla małego stworka.  
- Interesujące. Ale co teraz zrobisz? Oba Poki umieją tylko Teleportację, w ten sposób nie da się wygrać? - spytał mnie trener.  
- Tylko? Jesteś pewny? - po tych słowach skinąłem na podopiecznego, wiedział co robić. Szybko zniknął i pojawił się za różową kopią uderzając ją mocno głową.  
- Brawo Tori! - krzyknęły równocześnie Karen i Clair, po czym spojrzały na siebie, Karen z rozbawieniem, a Clair z irytacją.  
- Energiczna Pięść? A to niespodzianka. W takim razie, chyba mamy remis. Ale dla pewności... Ditto, walcz samemu.  
- Unikaj! - pod "walką samemu" rozumiałem to, że przeciwnik będzie używał wszystkich ataków, jakie obecnie potrafi. I tak też się stało, różowy stworek szybko wstał po otrzymanym ciosie, po czym zniknął, a chwilę później pojawił się tam gdzie stał mój Abra, starając się go uderzyć. Jednak mojego Poka już tam nie było, gdyż Teleportował się w inne miejsce. Przez chwilę oba stworki znikały, to pojawiały się tu i tam, starając się nawzajem trafić. Wreszcie spojrzałem na właściciela Ditto a on nam nie. Jednocześnie skinęliśmy głowami i jednocześnie powiedzieliśmy:  
- Koniec. - oba Poki zatrzymały się, ja zawróciłem swojego Abrę, zaś różowy Pok znów stał się kulką, która zniknęła w PokeBallu jego trenera.  
- Remis, muszę przyznać, że mnie tym zaskoczyłeś. Kiedyś będziesz wielkim trenerem i panienka również, posiadając silne Pokemony i potrafiąc szybko reagować w czasie walki. - mężczyzna pochwalił mnie i Karen, a następnie wszedł na chwilę do chaty, a gdy wrócił, trzymał w rękach dwie buteleczki, które wręczył trenerkom.  
- Proszę, gdy wasze Poki to wypiją poczują się dużo lepiej i szybciej odzyskają siły. Niestety, ale żadne z was nie pokonało mnie w pojedynku, a remis to zbyt mało, abym udzielił wam konkretnych informacji o Gyaradosie, musicie się zadowolić ogółami, które usłyszeliście, a najlepiej zrezygnujcie z prób znalezienia tego stwora, to może być dla was niebezpieczne.  
Pokiwaliśmy głowami ze zrozumieniem. Niestety umowa to umowa. Zresztą ten człowiek udowodnił nam, że musimy jeszcze dużo trenować. Ze względu na zbliżający się wieczór, poprosiliśmy o możliwość noclegu w pobliżu jego chatki, gdyż we wiosce powiedzieliśmy, że już nie wrócimy. Trener zgodził się na to i przeprosił, że nie może zaprosić nas do środka, jednak z pewnością byśmy się tam nie zmieścili.

Obudził mnie jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Wokół było szarawo, niedługo słońce wzejdzie nad horyzontem. Rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem, że wszyscy inni śpią. Nawet Clair się nie przebudziła, mimo że ponoć najmniejszy szmer miał ja budzić. Nagle znów usłyszałem dziwny plusk i mruczenie. Ostrożnie wstałem z prowizorycznego, naziemnego posłania i rozejrzałem się. Na tafli jeziora, w znacznej odległości od brzegu, dostrzegłem długi wężowaty cień. To właśnie on wydawał cichy plusk.  
- Dark Gyarados. - wyszeptałem i przypomniało mi się, jak mężczyzna, koło którego chatki nocowaliśmy wspomniał, jak kilka razy widywał tego Poka wczesnym rankiem. Przypomniałem też sobie, że wspominał coś o łódce. I nagle przyszła mi do głowy szalona myśl. Zastanawiałem się chwilę, czy nie obudzić Karen, ale uznałem, że to co chcę zrobić jest zbyt zwariowane, aby dziewczyna mi na to pozwoliła. Ostrożnie zszedłem nad brzeg wody i zacząłem przeszukiwać zarośla. Skoro ten człowiek miał łódkę, a nie widzieliśmy jej nigdzie przy brzegu, to musiała być ukryta w krzakach, które tu rosły. Nie pomyliłem się i po kilku minutach odnalazłem starą, ale wyglądającą na wytrzymałą, łódź. Wiosła również w niej leżały, więc mój szalony plan mogłem zrealizować. Najciszej jak mogłem opuściłem łódź na wodę, wsiadłem do niej i zacząłem wiosłować w kierunku, w którym dostrzegłem Pokemona. Nie byłem do końca pewny, co chcę zrobić. Moje Poki zostały na brzegu, a ja samotnie płynąłem na spotkanie przeznaczenia.  
"Nie ma złych Pokemonów, są jedynie źli trenerzy, nie potrafiący się nimi należycie opiekować." - przypomniałem sobie słowa, które kiedyś wypowiedział mój ojciec. Teraz chciałem to udowodnić. Uderzając rytmicznie wiosłami w taflę jeziora odpłynąłem już na znaczną odległość od brzegu. Gdy spojrzałem w stronę lądu stwierdziłem, że nic nie wskazuje na to, aby ktoś zauważył moje zniknięcie. Rozejrzałem się po jeziorze, chwilowo nigdzie nie było widać żadnego ruchu, wiedziałem jednak, że Pokemon jest w pobliżu. I nagle poczułem ruch wody. Pod powierzchnią zamajaczył jakiś ciemny duży kształt. Po chwili dało się dostrzec, że kształt ten przypomina ogromnego węża, a na jego głowie jarzyły się dwa wściekłe czerwone punkty - jego oczy.  
"Odnalazłem cię." - pomyślałem. Kształt stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, za chwilę stwór wynurzy się przede mną z wody. I nie było wątpliwości co to był za Pokemon. Nadciągał Dark Gyarados...


	35. Dark Gyarados!

ODCINEK 35: DARK GYARADOS!

"Odnalazłem cię." - pomyślałem. Działanie pod wpływem impulsu prowadzi czasem do dziwnych zachowań. Byłem sam, w starej łódce, praktycznie na środku jeziora. Moje Poki zostały na brzegu i raczej nie było wielkich szans na to, aby ktoś z moich przyjaciół wiedział, gdzie jestem i co się za chwilę stanie.  
Nagle, z potężnym rykiem, w odległości kilkunastu metrów ode mnie, wynurzył się z wody Gyarados. Potężny wąż morski, zwykle jego skóra była niebieska z żółtymi plamami, jednak tutaj, w słabych promieniach wschodzącego słońca, dało się dostrzec, że ten stwór jest inny. Był fioletowy, plamy miał koloru szarego, poza tym, na całym ciele miał pełno blizn, regularnych blizn.  
- Witaj! Przybyłem tu, bo chcę pogadać! - krzyknąłem odważnie, w odpowiedzi Pokemon tylko ryknął ponownie. Jedną z niewielu rzeczy, jakie miałem przy sobie była PokeEncyklopedia, którą właśnie włączyłem mając nadzieję, że dostanę tłumaczenie ryków wodnego węża, jednak jedyne co uzyskałem to napis: "Translacja niemożliwa". Tymczasem Gyarados przyglądał się mi chwilę, zapewne zdziwiony, że jego ryk nie zrobił na mnie wrażenia. Postanowiłem ten moment wykorzystać.  
- Chcę się dowiedzieć kilku rzeczy. Kim jesteś i skąd się tu wziąłeś? Oraz dlaczego nienawidzisz ludzi.  
Odpowiedzi nie było, a raczej był nią kolejny ryk Poka, który ruszył do ataku, zapewne z zamiarem staranowania łódki.  
- Czekaj, dlaczego to robisz? Pokemony nie atakują ludzi bez powodu! - to chyba była obsesja. W każdym razie, zupełnie nie myślałem o niebezpieczeństwie, o tym, że za chwilę mogę najzwyczajniej w świecie pójść na dno jeziora, ciężko poraniony przez tego stwora, lub skończyć w jego paszczy, jako przekąska. Teraz chciałem tylko jednego, poznać tajemnicę tego Pokemona. Wiosłując jak szalony, udało mi się uniknąć szarży stwora. Wąż minął mnie w odległości zaledwie trzech metrów, ale dzięki temu mogłem uważniej przyjrzeć się ciału Gyaradosa. Blizny, zbyt regularne, aby mogły być wynikiem walk z innymi Pokemonami, dziwny kolor i wściekłość, z jaką stwór atakował wszystkich ludzi.  
"Gdzieś już coś takiego spotkałem..." - zacząłem intensywnie myśleć, gdyż Gyarados właśnie zaczął zawracać i zapewne za chwilę znów zacznie szarżować. I nagle mnie olśniło.  
- Nidoking! I ty jesteś taki sam! To ludzie ci to zrobili prawda?! - krzyknąłem, odpowiedzią był ryk wściekłości, jednak wydawało mi się, że dostrzegłem w nim także odrobiny smutku i żalu.  
- Tak jest. Ludzie cię skrzywdzili, a teraz zwyczajnie się mścisz! Ale to nie rozwiąże problemu. Nie wszyscy ludzie... - nie zdążyłem dokończyć, bo tym razem Gyarados wystrzelił z paszczy potężny biały promień. Atak trafił w łódkę, na szczęście w ostatniej chwili wskoczyłem do wody. Mój środek transportu poszedł na dno, wyglądało na to, że na brzeg będę musiał wrócić o własnych siłach. Na szczęście pływać umiałem, może niezbyt profesjonalnie, ale na dno bym nie poszedł... W normalnych warunkach, bo tutaj na pewno nie było normalnie. Dodatkowo woda była zimna po nocy, co z pewnością nie ułatwiało utrzymania się na jej powierzchni. Tymczasem wodny wąż zanurzył się znów w jeziorze. Czy uznał, że się mnie pozbył, czy też szukał mnie pod powierzchnią wody. Tego nie wiedziałem, jednak dowiedziałem się ważnej rzeczy. Gdzieś ktoś prowadzi eksperymenty genetyczne na Pokemonach. Zmienia ich typy, dodaje im nowe umiejętności, a efektem ubocznym takiego postępowania jest wzrost agresywności. Z drugiej strony, czy można to tak nazwać. Te Poki z pewnością nie były dobrze traktowane, a za to, co im zrobiono... Nic dziwnego, że się mszczą. I nagle to sobie uświadomiłem. Ten Gyarados, tamten Nidoking z kopalni w Tarnobrzegu. One były takie same jak ja kiedyś. Nie mogłem winić wszystkich Pokemonów za to, że jeden z nich zabił mojego ojca, a teraz zrozumiałem, że nawet Dark Gyaradosa nie mogę o nic oskarżyć, z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze to nie on był winny tylko ludzie, którzy stworzyli go takim, jakim jest, a po drugie... Gdybym go obwiniał to musiałbym także obwiniać siebie samego, za te trzy lata nienawiści do wszelkich Poków.  
"Jesteśmy tacy sami. Czy to oznacza, że mogę wytłumaczyć temu Gyaradosowi, że zemsta na wszystkich ludziach nie jest dobra?" - zacząłem się zastanawiać. Na razie jednak trzeba było wrócić na brzeg i opowiedzieć o tym, czego się dowiedziałem. W końcu o ile Nidoking z Tarnobrzega mógł podziemnymi tunelami przyjść nie wiadomo skąd, o tyle tak potężny Pokemon jak Gyarados nie dałby rady pływać w zwykłych rzekach. Wniosek z tego był taki, że albo ktoś go tu przyniósł w PokeBallu i wypuścił, albo ludzie, którzy zamęczają Poki eksperymentami mają swoją bazę gdzieś nad jeziorem Wigry. Było to bardzo prawdopodobne, gdyż ze względu na duża ilość lasów, łatwo można było zbudować sobie tutaj kryjówkę, o której nikt nic by nie wiedział. Trzeba było zrobić wywiad, może ktoś coś wie.  
Nagle usłyszałem głośny plusk i tuż przede mną z wody wynurzył się Gyarados.  
- Rozumiem cię. Nie możesz obwiniać wszystkich za ból, jaki czujesz. Mogę ci pomóc. Odnajdę ludzi, którzy cię skrzywdzili i dopilnuję, aby odpowiedzieli za to! - wydawało się, że Pokemon mnie słuchał, jednak gdy tylko skończyłem mówić znów ryknął, po czym wydał z siebie dziwny pisk.  
"Super-Dźwięki." - pomyślałem. Dźwięk był tak wysoki, że czułem się tak, jakby zaraz głowa miała mi wybuchnąć. Ne mogłem już płynąc. Poczułem jak pogrążam się w głębinie i tracę przytomność. Otoczyła mnie ciemność...

- Wstawać! Coś się dzieje! - krzyk Clair obudził Karen, Maxa i Pokemony.  
- Hmmm...? Co jest? - spytała zaspana dziewczyna.  
- Krótko mówiąc? Tori jest na jeziorze i chyba ma spotkanie z przeznaczeniem. - to mówiąc trenerka wskazała na jezioro, gdzie w znacznej odległości od brzegu, widać było jakieś duże wężowate ciało, a obok niego mała łódeczkę.  
- A to wredota jedna. A mnie nie obudził! - krzyknęła Karen, zrywając się na równe nogi. Clair spojrzała na dziewczynę krytycznie i mruknęła tylko:  
- Pasujecie do siebie.  
Tymczasem z chatki wyszedł czterdziestoletni mężczyzna, z twarzą ukrytą za pokaźna brodą i sporymi wąsami.  
- A więc jednak? - spytał raczej siebie niż kogoś innego.  
- Jednak, co? Zaraz, wiedziałeś, co się wydarzy? - Max spojrzał uważniej na człowieka. Ten nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego rzekł:  
- Mam do was jedną prośbę. Wbrew wszystkiemu, co się stanie nic nie róbcie. Tori sobie poradzi, a jeśli będziecie chcieli pomóc... Możecie to przypłacić własnym życiem.  
W oddali dostrzeżono błysk, po którym łódka zniknęła.  
- O nie. Ja na pewno nie będę się temu bezczynnie przyglądać. - Clair wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Wyglądało też na to, że w razie czego Poki Toriego pomogą dziewczynie.  
- Hmmm... Natu, co czujesz na jeziorze? - trenerka poprosiła swojego Poka o pomoc. Mały zielony ptaszek najpierw spojrzał w dal, gdzie właśnie wielki wąż zniknął pod wodą, po czym zamknął oczy, wyglądał jakby się koncentrował, a po chwili wydał z siebie cichy świergot.  
- Dobrze. Toriemu nic nie jest, ale z tym Gyaradosem jest coś nie tak.  
- To znaczy co? Jest zły, to wiadomo. - warknęła dziewczyna.  
- Clair, Tori popłynął tam właśnie po to, aby udowodnić, że nie ma złych Pokemonów. - zwrócił uwagę Max, ta tylko spojrzała na niego groźnie. Tymczasem Natu wydał z siebie jeszcze kilka świergotów.  
- Dziwne... - Karen wyglądała na zmieszaną - On mówi, że ten Gyarados ma różne typy, jest jakby mieszanką wody, powietrza, psychiki, lodu...  
- To bez sensu. Nie ma takich Pokemonów. - przerwała jej Clair. Tu jednak wtrącił się Max.  
- Uwierz mi, że są. I chyba zaczynam rozumieć, czym jest ten Dark Gyarados.  
W tym momencie mały Psycho-Ptak wydał głośny pisk. Nie trzeba było wyjaśniać, co się stało.  
- Tori! - krzyknęła cała trójka niemal jednocześnie.  
- Nic mu nie będzie. - powiedział spokojnie starszy mężczyzna.  
- Dobra, dość tego. Kim jesteś, co wiesz i niby dlaczego, mamy być spokojni?! - nerwy wzięły nad nią górę i Clair właśnie się wkurzyła i z mocno zaciśniętymi pięściami ruszyła w stronę tajemniczego mężczyzny.  
- Skąd wiem? Właśnie przybywa wsparcie, patrzcie. - to mówiąc człowiek wskazał na jezioro, nad którym zaczęła gromadzić się mgła. Dużo mgły, która całkowicie przesłoniła widok.  
- Co to jest? - dziewczyna wyglądała na zaskoczoną, na chwilę zapomniała, że ma zmusić starszego człowieka do mówienia. Psycho-Ptak znów wydał z siebie kilka świergotów.  
- Tori żyje, jest tam też coś dziwnego. To coś zablokowało możliwości Natu do sprawdzenia co się dzieje.  
- No nie... Chyba jestem zbyt nerwowa na takie rzeczy. - Clair z miną przegrańca usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła bezmyślnie wpatrywać się w mgłę, która sprawiła, że nawet gdyby wysłać Pidgeota na zwiad, to Pok nic by nie dostrzegł.  
- Ciekaw jestem jak to się skończy... - mruknął Max i również spoglądał w dal z niepokojem na twarzy.  
Tymczasem starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko tajemniczo i mruknął tak cicho, że nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć:  
- Czas na finałowy test...

"Żyłem..." To była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła mi do głowy. Leżałem na czymś miękkim i mokrym. Gdy powoli otworzyłem oczy zobaczyłem, że to woda.  
"Leżę na wodzie... To chyba sen..." - umysł powoli wracał do normalnego funkcjonowania. Starałem się usiąść, a gdy mi się to udało, zobaczyłem, że wszędzie wokół jest gęsta mgła. Jedynie w środku pozostała kula o średnicy kilkudziesięciu metrów, w której wszystko było widać doskonale. I nagle przypomniałem sobie wszystko. Dark Gyarados. Rozejrzałem się, starając się wstać. Nie wiedziałem jak to możliwe, ale stałem na wodzie.  
"Wreszcie się obudziłeś." - usłyszałem głos w swojej głowie. Głos brzmiał jak szum wody, nigdy czegoś takiego nie słyszałem i wątpiłem, aby należał do człowieka. I wreszcie, gdy moje oczy całkowicie odzyskały zdolność widzenia, dostrzegłem... Kilkanaście metrów ode mnie, na powierzchni wody stał duży, niebieski, czworonożny stwór. Obok niego, w połowie wynurzony warczał gniewnie Gyarados.  
- Co się dzieje? - spytałem głupio.  
"Ratuję ci życie, to chyba jasne, nie?" - błękitny Pokemon prychnął krótko, na co wodny wąż zareagował kolejny warknięciem. Następnie wystrzelił z pyska biały promień, przed którym jego przeciwnik zręcznie uskoczył i odpowiedział potężnym lodowym promieniem. Jego atak trafił i Gyarados z rykiem zniknął pod wodą.  
"Suicune - jeden z trzech Pokemonów Strażników. Według legendy pilnują oni porządku i pomagają Trójce Pokemonów Stwórców w utrzymaniu pokoju między ludźmi, a Pokemonami." - to było wszystko, co PokeEncyklopedia wiedziała.  
"Możesz mnie nie obrażać, i nie używać na mnie tej rzeczy." - znów usłyszałem szumiący głos w głowie.  
- Jasne, przepraszam. Ale... Dlaczego tu jesteś? - najpierw Gyarados, który w wyniku działań ludzkich był czymś w rodzaju mutanta, teraz Pokemon Legenda. Chyba powinienem być w jakiś sposób onieśmielony, jednak czułem, że jestem pewny siebie jak nigdy dotąd.  
"Już mówiłem, że ratuje ci życie. I sądziłem, że mam do czynienia z rozsądnym trenerem." - tym razem dało się wyczuć zniecierpliwienie.  
- O ile wiem, Legendarne Pokemony są legendarne właśnie dlatego, że tak trudno je spotkać i z pewnością nie pojawiają się zawsze wtedy, gdy jakiś trener ma kłopoty. Jeśli mam być szczery, to jedyna Poke-Legenda, która czasem pomaga ludziom to Lugia, która ponoć mieszka na najwyższych szczytach górskich.  
"Nie wspominaj mi o tej latającej idiotce. A w ogóle to może byś zrobił, co do ciebie należy i spadał na brzeg, co?"  
Nie odpowiedziałem. Coś tu było zdecydowanie nie tak. Legendarne Pokemony, było ich całkiem sporo. Stworki, które pojawiały się od czasu do czasu w różnych miejscach w kraju, nasi przodkowie budowali im świątynie i czcili ich. Obecnie naukowcy spierali się o to, czy wszystkie Poki uznawane za legendy na pewno istnieją. Jeśli wierzyć przekazywanym z pokolenia na pokolenie opowieściom Poki te mieszkały w jakimś Poke-Raju, do którego ludzie nie mieli wstępu. Stamtąd mogli obserwować świat i pilnować, aby równowaga i współpraca między ludźmi i Pokemonami przebiegała bez zakłóceń. To była legenda, w praktyce nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Dark Gyarados był tego najlepszym przykładem. Ludzie nadużywając swoich umiejętności i wiedzy zaczęli sami bawić się w stwórców. Legendarne Pokemony jakoś nie zamierzały interweniować w tej sprawie. No i przede wszystkim, zawsze uważano, że Poke-Legendy są cierpliwe, tolerancyjne, wyrozumiałe i tak dalej, a tymczasem Suicune najzwyczajniej w świecie nazwał Lugie "Latajacą Idiotką".  
"Świat jest inny niż się na początku może wydawać." - pomyślałem.  
Tymczasem wodny wąż nie zamierzał zrezygnować i właśnie z potężnym rykiem wynurzył się z wody, w miejscu, w którym stał błękitny Pok. Suicune uskoczył w ostatniej chwili i znów wystrzelił w przeciwnika Promień Aurora.  
"Świat jest dużo bardziej skomplikowany niż myślisz." - usłyszałem. Spojrzałem na Legendę, ten stwór nie tylko porozumiewał się telepatycznie, ale też czytał w myślach.  
- Dobra, skoro uważasz się za takiego spryciarza, to chyba wiesz, że ja stąd teraz nie odejdę. - powiedziałem. Zaczynała mnie irytować pewność siebie i poczucie wyższości tego stworka. Co z tego że był Legendą. Promień, który wystrzelił tym razem został sparowany przez Gyaradosa HyperPromieniem.  
"Co za człowiek... Mówiłem żeby przysłali tu kogo innego, ale oni stwierdzili, że prąd jest zbyt niebezpieczny na jeziorze, a ogień może spowodować jego wysuszenie... Za mało mi płacą..." - tym razem chyba Suicune zrobił to nieświadomie, bo znów usłyszałem jego głos. Tymczasem, po pierwszym ataku, wodny wąż zaczął strzelać kolejnymi promieniami, jednak Legenda zręcznie ich unikała.  
- Gyarados! Mogę ci pomóc! Powiedz, gdzie znajduje się kryjówka ludzi, którzy cię tak potraktowali! Odnajdę ich i zniszczę! - reakcja była taka, że wąż warknął tylko na mnie groźnie, zaś błękitny Pok zamruczał w sposób przypominający śmiech.  
"Ty chcesz mu pomóc. Jakie to szlachetne. Dla twojej wiadomości, on właśnie powiedział, żebyś dał mu spokój, drugi raz nie da się oszukać." - po tych "słowach" Suicune uderzył w przeciwnika potężną HydroPompą.  
- Drugi raz... - zacząłem intensywnie myśleć - Chwila, ty go rozumiesz? - w odpowiedzi Legenda tylko kiwnęła głową i kontynuowała wodny atak, zaś Gyarados starał się jakoś wyrwać spod ostrzału, jednak nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Zaczynał powoli słabnąć.  
- Przestań! Chcę z nim porozmawiać! - krzyknąłem na Suicuna, ten tylko prychnął pogardliwie.  
"Dla twojej wiadomości, gdybym tu nie przybył utonąłbyś. Na dodatek, ten stwór prawdopodobnie zabiłby twoich przyjaciół, gdyby zechcieli ruszyć ci z pomocą. Pozwól mi więc wykonać zadanie do końca."  
- Zadanie? Jakie zadanie? - zadając to pytanie czułem, że wizja wspaniałych Legendarnych Pokemonów, które czasem spotykają się z najlepszymi trenerami właśnie się rozpada.  
"Ten stwór nie jest Pokemonem. Nie takim, jaki podobałby się Stwórcom. Dlatego muszę go zabić."  
"Zabić?" - pomyślałem. Kiedyś z całego serca bym popierał kogoś, kto chce pozbyć się stwora odpowiedzialnego za śmierć mego ojca, ale teraz... To nie Pokemon był zły, ale ludzie. Ostatecznie to zawsze była wina ludzi, egoistycznych, pewnych siebie stworzeń, którym wydaje się, że mogą z przyrodą robić wszystko, co im się podoba. Musiałem podjąć decyzję, tylko ode mnie zależał los Dark Gyaradosa. I podjąłem ją.  
- Teraz masz go zabić? A dlaczego nikt nie zrobił tego, przez ostatnie kilka lat? - odpowiedzią znów było prychniecie.  
"Działania tego stwora były pomocne. Teraz jednak jest już niepotrzebny, więc trzeba się go pozbyć." - strumień wody był wciąż tak samo silny jak na początku, a przecież Suicune lał go już chwilę. Siła Legendy była zdumiewająca. Tymczasem wodny wąż słabł coraz bardziej, widać było, że chce uciec pod wodę, jednak ta sama siła, która utrzymywała mnie i błękitnego Poka na powierzchni działała teraz również na Gyaradosa.  
- Jest niepotrzebny? Ale ja jestem potrzebny, tak? Inaczej byś mnie nie ratował! - krzyknąłem, miałem tego dość. Legendarne Pokemony i wydaje im się, że mogą robić co chcą. Tego było za wiele. Wprawdzie moje Poki pozostały na brzegu, ale zawsze miałem przy sobie kilka pustych PokeBalli. Sięgnąwszy do paska wyczułem, że kilka z nich się odczepiło, zapewne wpadły do jeziora podczas mojej przymusowej kąpieli, jednak dwa zostały. Sięgnąłem po jeden z nich.  
"Zastanów się, co chcesz zrobić. Ten stwór to wcielone zło." - usłyszałem jeszcze Suicuna w głowie.  
- Złem jest nie Gyarados, ale ludzie, którzy go stworzyli, a skoro wy nie potraficie ich odnaleźć i się z nimi rozprawić, to ja to zrobię! - wykrzyknąłem rzucając PokeBallem w Pokemona, który zaczął się wić z bólu pod wpływem ataku błękitnego stwora.  
"Myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę." - złowieszczy szum, przypominający szept rozległ się w mojej głowie, po czym Legenda wyskoczyła w górę i odbiła PokeBall, który poleciał daleko w mgłę, która nadal nas otaczała. Na tę krótką chwilę Suicune przestał atakować leżącego na wodzie Gyaradosa. Stwór spojrzał na mnie, a ja usłyszałem w głowie urywane szepty:  
"Morze... Wolność... Źli ludzie... Tutaj... Twierdza..." - teraz już wiedziałem wszystko co mi trzeba było. Pobiegłem szybko w stronę półżywego węża.  
- Nie powstrzymasz mnie. Skoro uratowałeś mi życie, to znaczy, że muszę wykonać dla was, Poke-Legend jakaś robotę. A ja się nie poddam. Nie pozwolę zabić tego Pokemona. - po tych słowach z całych sił rzuciłem drugi PokeBall, po czym poczułem, że się zapadam. Moc, którą Suicune utrzymywał mnie na wodzie przestała działać. Starając się utrzymać na powierzchni dostrzegłem, że mgła zaczyna opadać. W głowie usłyszałem jeszcze szum:  
"Niech ci będzie. Jakoś jestem pewny, że nawet jeśli ten stwór sprawi jeszcze jakieś kłopoty, to go powstrzymasz. Mam nadzieję, że już się nie spotkamy..."  
Zmęczony starałem się dostrzec jeszcze, czy w drugim PokeBallu zniknął Dark Gyarados, jednak poczułem, że tracę przytomność i znów otoczyła mnie ciemność.

- Tori, żyjesz. - usłyszałem jakiś głos. Powoli otworzyłem oczy i dostrzegłem pochyloną nad sobą twarz. W tej chwili wydawało mi się, że to najpiękniejsza twarz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, zielone oczy i długie jasne włosy.  
- Anioł? Czy ja umarłem? - zapytałem półprzytomnie. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem śmiech Karen i warkniecie Clair:  
- Żyjesz, ale jak chcesz, to się to może zmienić.  
Powoli usiadłem i rozejrzałem się. Byłem nad brzegiem jeziora, w pobliżu chatki starszego człowieka. Obok mnie siedziała Karen z miną wyrażającą uczucie ulgi, że nic mi nie jest. Obok niej stał Max i również wyglądał na zadowolonego. Clair natomiast... Cóż, jak to ostatnio miała w zwyczaju, jej mina wyrażała zirytowanie, jednak w oczach dało się dostrzec radość, że jednak żyję.  
- Jesteś cały. Na pewno nic ci nie jest? - dopytywała się Karen.  
- W porządku, raczej wątpię, żeby coś mi się stało. - odparłem, przypominając sobie spotkanie z Gyaradosem... Gyarados! Rozejrzałem się nerwowo.  
- Tego szukasz? - w ręku trenerki znajdował się PokeBall, we wnętrzu którego dało się dostrzec wężowaty cień.  
- Tak, tego. Dzięki Karen. - i już chciałem odebrać dziewczynie biało-czerwoną piłkę, gdy ta cofnęła rękę.  
- Chwila! Najpierw opowiesz nam dokładnie jak to się stało, że sam, bez Poków złapałeś tego tutaj, a potem... Potem zapraszasz mnie na randkę. W końcu jakby się nadarzyła okazja, to ja też bym chciała złapać tego stworka, a skoro mnie ubiegłeś...  
Na słowo "randka" prawie się zakrztusiłem. Dobrze, że nie widziałem miny Clair, bo dziewczyna miała wzrok zabójcy. Z pomocą Maxa i starszego mężczyzny wstałem na nogi i upewniłem się, że nic mi nie jest. Następnie opowiedziałem swoja historię, spotkanie Dark Gyaradosa, pojawienie się Suicuna, walkę i decyzję, jaką podjąłem.  
- I ty myślisz, że uwierzę, że tak po prostu pojawiła się Legenda i uratowała ci życie, tak? - Clair miała minę zawodowego sceptyka, wiedziałem jednak, że wierzy w moją opowieść. Max i Karen nie skomentowali tego, co im opowiedziałem, zaś starszy trener rzekł tylko:  
- Wredny i pyskaty jak zwykle. Legendy... - i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie. Kim był ten człowiek? Może kiedyś się tego dowiemy, podobnie jak tego, co mogą chcieć ode mnie Poke-Legendy. Teraz zaś trzeba było udać się na poszukiwania. Obiecałem odnaleźć i zniszczyć tych, którzy prowadzili eksperymenty na Pokemonach i zamierzałem dotrzymać obietnicy.


	36. Organizacja Targowica

ODCINEK 36: ORGANIZACJA "TARGOWICA".

- Czyli ostateczny wniosek mamy taki, że źli są ludzie, dobre Pokemony, a egoistyczne Poke-Legendy. - podsumowała nasze rozważania Karen. Szedłem z nią przez las i teoretycznie byliśmy na randce. Praktycznie, obok mnie szedł Charmeleon, obok dziewczyny Flaaffy, a nasza rozmowa skupiła się głównie, na mojej przygodzie z Dark Gyaradosem, spotkaniu Suicuna i nowych zadań, jakie mnie czekały.  
- Taaa... To chyba najlepsze podsumowanie. Ciekawi mnie jeszcze, kim jest ten dziwny trener z Dittem. Wygląda na to, że wie dużo więcej, niż chciałby powiedzieć.  
- Wiedział, że nic ci się nie stanie. Tajemniczy człowiek...  
- Może wie, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania tych, którzy eksperymentowali na Gyaradosie? - zacząłem się głośno zastanawiać.  
- Mała szansa, żeby powiedział, ale spytać się możemy.  
- My? - spojrzałem na dziewczynę - Czyli idziesz z nami, tak?  
- Jasne. Ktoś męczy Pokemony, a na to nie pozwolę. - i w oczach Karen pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski. Rozumiałem ją, teraz i ja myślałem podobnie.  
Niedługo później wróciliśmy do prowizorycznego obozowiska obok chatki "dziwnego trenera". Teraz przypominało to raczej byłe obozowisko, bo podczas naszej nieobecności Clair i Max spakowali wszystko i praktycznie byli gotowi do drogi.  
- Romantyków witamy z powrotem, jak było? - złośliwą uwagę Clair zignorowaliśmy, za to podszedłem do starszego trenera i zapytałem wprost:  
- Zapewne nie powie mi pan, skąd wiedział o Suicunie i o tym, że mnie uratuje, ale może pan powiedzieć, czy gdzieś tu jest jakieś miejsce, nie odwiedzane przez ludzi, gdzie można by mieć coś w rodzaju tajnej bazy?  
Jak łatwo można było przewidzieć, nie trzymałem prostej odpowiedzi:  
- Czyli chcesz ich szukać? Wiesz, że to może być niebezpieczne i nie sądzę, aby tym razem, ktoś zechciał ci pomóc. - po słowach mężczyzny zrobiłem znudzona minę:  
- Tak, wiem. I tak pójdę ich szukać, jedyne, co pan może zrobić, to pomóc i powiedzieć od czego zacząć, albo nic nie mówić. Więc? - dostrzegłem uśmiech na twarzy Maxa, aprobatę w oczach Karen i spojrzenie Clair, które jednoznacznie mówiło: "Moja szkoła."  
- No dobrze. Na północ stąd znajduje się stary klasztor. Budynek grozi zawaleniem, więc nikt tam nie chodzi, jednak jak wiadomo, dawniej takie klasztory miały spore podziemia i korytarze ewakuacyjne, na wypadek napaści, więc może... Ale to nic pewnego.  
Podziękowałem za informację, po czym pożegnaliśmy się z dziwnym człowiekiem, który nawet swojego imienia nie zdradził i wyruszyliśmy na północ.  
- No Tori, muszę przyznać, że ta wyprawa nad jezioro Wigry cię zmieniła i to znacznie. - powiedział w pewnej chwili Max, a gdy posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie, wyjaśnił:  
- Nieśmiałość, brak pewności siebie, tego już u ciebie nie ma zupełnie. Teraz potrafisz być bardziej uparty i pewniejszy siebie niż Clair.  
- Nie pozwalaj sobie Młody. - mruknęła ostrzegawczo dziewczyna.  
Ostatecznie opuściliśmy południowe regiony jeziora Wigry i teraz kierowaliśmy się na północ z nadzieją, że odszukamy ludzi, którzy odpowiadali za powstanie Dark Pokemonów.

Po południu dotarliśmy do niewielkiej wioski, gdzie dowiedzieliśmy się, że na zachód od niej znajduje się stary, częściowo zrujnowany klasztor. Tym razem postanowiliśmy nie ryzykować i udawaliśmy zwykłych turystów, a wszystkie nasze Pokemony siedziały w PokeBallach. Dzięki temu mieszkańcy okazali się nieco życzliwsi od tych z wioski, gdzie spotkaliśmy Karen, jednak i tak pojawienie się turystów "pierwszych od roku" jak to ktoś określił było nieco dziwne. Na szczęście uniknęliśmy kłopotów i udaliśmy się w kierunku wskazanym nam w wiosce. Zbliżał się wieczór, gdy dotarliśmy do celu.  
- Fiuuu... Za porządnie to to nie wygląda. Lepiej nie kichać, bo jeszcze się zawali. - Podsumowała budowlę Clair. Dziewczyna miała rację, klasztor wyglądał, jakby go zbombardowano. Wieża się zawaliła, jedna ze ścian także. Pozostałe jeszcze jakoś podtrzymywały dach, ale widać było, głownie po skruszonych filarach, że cała budowla długo już nie postoi.  
- I co teraz? Tu na pewno nie ma nic podejrzanego. - spytał Max, rozglądając się dookoła. Również nasze Poki zostały wypuszczone, aby pomóc w szukaniu czegoś dziwnego. Jedynie Gyaradosa pozostawiłem w PokeBallu, nie byłem bowiem pewny, jak Pok zachowywałby się na wolności.  
- Mogło być tak, że ta cała baza była tutaj, a ostatecznie wszelkie te zniszczenia zrobił jakiś Dark Pokemon, który umknął potem w lasy... - zastanawiała się na głos Clair.  
- Niemożliwe. Patrząc na zawaloną ścianę, można stwierdzić, że runęła dobrych kilkanaście lat temu. Sądzę raczej, że jeśli faktycznie coś tu jest, to pod powierzchnią ziemi. - powiedziała Karen, uważnie oglądając grunt.  
- Może zawiadomimy Strażników Pokemon? Oni by tu na pewno coś znaleźli. - zaproponował Max.  
- Pomysł dobry, ale sądzę, że jeśli ta cała baza faktycznie jest tutaj, to ci, co ją zbudowali, przygotowali się na taką ewentualność i zwieją, nim ktokolwiek ich odszuka. Lepiej żebyśmy my trochę tu powęszyli. Jak znajdziemy jakieś tajne przejście, albo coś, to zawiadomimy władze, a jakby nas ktoś tu nakrył, to zawsze możemy powiedzieć, że jesteśmy turystami. - wyjaśniłem w skrócie mój plan.  
Kilkanaście minut później Breloom z Nuzleafem powiadomili nas, że coś znaleźli. I rzeczywiście, w miejscu, w którym kiedyś był ołtarz, znajdowała się kamienna, ruchoma płyta. Gdy Karen ją opukała stwierdziła, że nie ma wątpliwości, za płytą jest pusta przestrzeń.  
- Dobrze, Primeape możesz ją podnieść, tylko ostrożnie, żeby nie uszkodzić. - Pok dziewczyny szybko wykonał polecenie. Płyta uniosła się na jakiś metr i naszym oczom ukazało się zejście do ciemnego tunelu, mającego dwa metry wysokości i tyle samo szerokości.  
- To co? Wchodzimy? - zapytałem retorycznie. W odpowiedzi, niewiele myśląc Oddish Maxa wskoczył do środka, zaraz za nim wszedł Flaaffy, aby nieco poświecić. W słabym świetle, jakie dawał ogon elektrycznego stworka zauważyliśmy, że tunel jest stary i zakurzony.  
- To chyba nie tutaj. - mruknęła Clair, ja jednak nie byłem tego taki pewny.  
- Może po prostu oni używają innych przejść. Skoro ten tunel jest nieużywany, to możemy cicho i ostrożnie wejść i sprawdzić dokąd prowadzi. - zaproponowałem.  
- Dobry pomysł. Primeape, trzymaj płytę, wchodzę. - po tych słowach Karen zręcznie wsunęła się do tunelu. Niewiele myśląc wskoczyłem za nią, a za nami, nasze Poki. Wkrótce wszyscy byli już w środku. Charmeleon przyświecał jak mógł najlepiej, dzięki czemu przekonaliśmy się, ze rzeczywiście tunel jest stary i nieużywany.  
- Dobrze, no to idziemy. - zarządziła Karen. Wyruszyliśmy wiec ostrożnie zbadać tajemniczy tunel. Na wszelki wypadek część naszych Poków zawróciliśmy. Zostali jednie Charmeleon i Flaaffy, którzy dawali światło, Absol i Nuzleaf, którzy doskonale widzieli w ciemności, oraz Natu, który siedząc na ramieniu Karen miał nas uprzedzać o nadchodzącym, ewentualnym niebezpieczeństwie.  
Szliśmy powoli i ostrożnie, toteż wydawało się, że tunel ciągnie się kilometrami, naprawdę to nie wiem, czy przeszliśmy pięćset metrów, gdy doszliśmy do metalowych drzwi. Wyglądały na mocne i przede wszystkim, były nowe.  
- No i coś znaleźliśmy jednak. Pytanie, co dalej? Nie sądzę, żeby mój Primeape dał radę te drzwi ruszyć - powiedziała Karen. W odpowiedzi na twarzy Clair pojawił się tylko wredny uśmiech:  
- Amatorzy, tylko byście rozwalali. - po czym dziewczyna uklękła przy drzwiach, wyszukała dziurkę na klucz, wyciągnęła z włosów spinkę i zaczęła kombinować. Po niecałej minucie usłyszeliśmy klik, a była złodziejka wstała i z uśmiechem oznajmiła:  
- Otwarte, idziemy dalej?  
Popatrzyliśmy po sobie, cóż pasowało sprawdzić, czy znaleźliśmy to, czego szukaliśmy. Wprawdzie szansa, na znalezienie czegoś innego była mała, ale jeśli za tymi drzwiami był jeszcze spory tunel prowadzący do głównej bazy...  
- Idziemy. Ale cicho i ostrożnie. - powiedziałem, otwierając drzwi. Za nimi znajdował się tunel dużo większy od tego, którym do tej pory szliśmy. Wysoki był pewnie na pięć metrów, szeroki na trzy, ściany miał betonowe, jednak gdzieniegdzie dało się na nich dostrzec dziury, lub zadrapania. Wyglądały one na robotę Pokemonów.  
- Dobrze, Natu uważaj na wszystko co dziwne. - gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w nowym tunelu nie było wątpliwości, że teraz trzeba podwoić czujność.  
- Hmm... Tylko w którą teraz? - mruknął Max spoglądając w obie strony tunelu. Obie były długie, a ich końce ginęły w mroku. Natu ćwierknął i wskazał w prawo.  
- Rozumiem, że tędy. - raczej stwierdziłem, niż zapytałem, Poke-Ptak tylko kiwnął łebkiem, po czym udaliśmy się ostrożnie we wskazanym kierunku.  
Kilka minut szliśmy w ciszy, obserwując otoczenie i uważnie nasłuchując, czy nie zbliża się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo.  
- Nie podoba mi się to. Takie miejsca powinny mieć jakiś strażników, albo coś. - mruknęła Clair. Dziewczyna niestety miała rację. Jeśli znaleźliśmy to, czego szukamy to na pewno nie powinniśmy tu chodzić jak jakaś wycieczka. Wreszcie tunel się skończył i teraz staliśmy przed sporymi wrotami, które sprawiały wrażenie otwartych.  
- Dobra, kto myśli, że to pułapka? - spytałem retorycznie i ostrożnie pchnąłem jedno ze skrzydeł wrót. Nasze Poki były w gotowości do ewentualnego ataku. Natu Karen oznajmił jedynie, że za wrotami jest dużo Pokemonów, ale nie wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwa. Gdy weszliśmy, naszym oczom ukazało się mnóstwo klatek. Część z nich była zajęta, przez najróżniejsze Poki. Sporo z nich było poranionych, niektórym nawet brakowało łapy, czy rogu. Wszystkie patrzyły na nas smutnym wzrokiem, w niektórych jednak dawało się też dostrzegać iskierki nienawiści.  
- To straszne... - wyszeptała Karen i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Clair patrzyła na to z miną trudną do odgadnięcia. Po tym jak zdobyła Absola wiedziałem, że dziewczyna nie znosi, gdy ktoś znęca się nad Pokemonami, a tu... Max przełknął tylko nerwowo ślinę i spojrzał nam nie wzrokiem w stylu: "Co robimy?". Ja zaś otrząsnąwszy się z początkowego szoku, zacząłem się rozglądać. Może jest tu gdzieś mechanizm otwierający wszystkie klatki, bo jeśli nie, to z każdą trzeba będzie uporać się ręcznie. Nagle jeden z uwięzionych Poków, biało-zielony przypominający duszka, mruknął coś i wskazał na odległą ścianę. Dostrzegłem tam coś jakby centrum sterowania. W każdym razie, było tam kilka guzików, przełączników i dźwigni. Wskazałem to miejsce moim towarzyszom i po chwili staliśmy przed wajchami i zastanawialiśmy się, która jest od czego.  
- Najlepiej rozwalić to całkowicie, wtedy z pewnością wszelkie zabezpieczenia ustąpią. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Pomysł dobry, ale zapewne to urządzenie jest podłączone do jakiegoś głównego i takie działanie szybko by zostało zauważone w centrum. - wyjaśnił Max.  
I nagle usłyszeliśmy ostrzegawcze warknięcie Charmeleona, a po nim męski głos:  
- Wasza wycieczka jest obserwowana od chwili otwarcia drzwi i wejścia do tunelu transportowego. Teraz, gdy wiadomo już. czego tu chcecie myślę, że trzeba zaprowadzić was do naszego dowódcy.  
Gdy się odwróciliśmy, zobaczyliśmy dwudziestoparoletniego mężczyznę, na jego ramieniu siedział czarny ptak - Murkrow, wyjaśniało to, dlaczego Natu Karen nie wykrył go w porę. Mężczyzna mierzył w nas z pistoletu, a w drugiej ręce trzymał dodatkowo PokeBall.  
- Chwila, ty jesteś jeden, a nas czwórka plus Pokemony. Naprawdę sądzisz, że dasz nam radę? - spytała wyzywająco Clair. W jej oczach dostrzegłem groźne błyski. Też byłem zdenerwowany, właściwie wszyscy byli. Męczyć i kaleczyć Pokemony w imię jakiś eksperymentów, jeśli dziewczyna rzuci się na tego faceta, to bez namysłu byliśmy gotowi jej pomóc.  
- Dajcie spokój. Weszliście tu, ale już nie wyjdziecie. Szef chce tylko wiedzieć, ile osób wie o waszej wyprawie tutaj. - w odpowiedzi Charmeleon warknął ostrzegawczo. Spojrzałem na mojego podopiecznego, potem na Flaaffyego i Karen. Już wiedzieliśmy co robić. Max i Clair chyba też się domyślili.  
- No więc? Idziecie, czy przymus, bo ja czasu na pogadanki nie mam? - w odpowiedzi w stronę mężczyzny poleciała chmura dymu, wypuszczona przez ognistą jaszczurkę i w tej samej chwili pomknął też ładunek elektryczny, z ogona elektrycznego stworka. Po bzytnięciu i odgłosie upadania sparaliżowanego ciała, doszliśmy do wniosku, że się udało. Szybko pobiegliśmy w stronę wyjścia. Znaleźliśmy, co trzeba. Jeśli szybko wyjdziemy na powierzchnię i zawiadomimy Strażników Pokemon, to mamy szansę, na wyłapanie znacznej części tej bandy. A jeśli nie, to z pewnością uratujemy Poki. Niestety, gdy dopadliśmy do wrót, okazało się, że są zamknięte.  
- Automatyka. Całe nasze laboratoria są zautomatyzowane. Gdy kamery wyłapały was w tunelu, szef postanowił otworzyć bramę i zobaczyć, co będziecie robić.- usłyszeliśmy kolejny męski głos. Tym razem mężczyzn było trzech, każdy z pistoletem, a dodatkowo obok nich unosiły się dwa Magnetony.  
- Poddajecie się, czy jatka? - spytał ten stojący w środku. W odpowiedzi Clair chciała wypuścić z PokeBalli pozostałe swoje Poki, ale magnetyczny stwór wystrzelił w jej kierunku potężną iskrę elektryczna. Gdy Absol trenerki skoczył, aby przyjąć na siebie atak, okazało się, że iskra jest na tyle silna, że uderzyła w Pokemona i odepchnęła go na Clair. Oboje zostali porażeni i oboje padli nieprzytomni.  
- Elektryczne Działo. Lepiej doceniać ten atak. - mruknął jeden z mężczyzn. Ukląkłem przy nieprzytomnej dziewczynie. Wyglądało na to, że nic jej nie będzie, podobnie jak Absolowi. Spojrzałem na Karen i Maxa. Oni również nie wiedzieli, co robić. Nim zdążymy sięgnąć i wypuścić z PokeBalli resztę Poków, zostaniemy porażeni, a Charmeleon, Nuzleaf, Natu i Flaaffy to mogło być za mało, do walki z dwoma silnymi stworami i dodatkowo trzema uzbrojonymi mężczyznami.  
- Poddajcie się, albo zabijemy was na miejscu. Ta tutaj dostała najsłabszym ładunkiem, jakim mogła, gdyby jednak oberwała jego największą siła, cóż... Niewiele by z niej zostało. - to mówiąc jeden z mężczyzn wskazał na nieprzytomną Clair. Byłem zły, właściwie to byłem wściekły i najchętniej skoczyłbym na tych trzech cwaniaków i im karki poprzetrącał, jednak rozsądek nakazywał spasowanie. Mieli przewagę zbyt dużą, aby walka miała teraz jakiś sens. Spojrzałem znów na Karen, dziewczyna musiała czuć tak jak ja, bo w oczach też miała złość i bezradność. Kiwnęła głową, Max również.  
- Dobra. Poddajemy się. - powiedziałem, a szeptem, tak aby tylko moi towarzysze mnie słyszeli dodałem - Na razie...  
- No i fajnie. Zawróćcie swoje stworki w PokeBalle i oddajcie je nam. Wszystkie.  
Niechętnie, ale zrobiliśmy co nam kazano. Jeden z mężczyzn wyciągnął z kieszeni małe urządzenie, które jak się okazało, pokazywało kto ma ile Pokemonów. Mężczyźni nie przyglądali się zbytnio, co nam odbierają i dobrze, bo nie wiadomo jak by zareagowali, gdyby odkryli, że jeden z ich tworów jest obecnie moim podopiecznym. Poki, które były na wolności zostały zawrócone do PokeBalli i również nam odebrane, również nasze plecaki trafiły w ręce ludzi z "Targowicy". Tymczasem Clair powoli doszła do siebie. Nie była zbyt zadowolona z obecnej sytuacji, właściwie nikt z nas nie był, ale musiała przyznać, że opór jest bezcelowy i kolejnego elektrycznego wstrząsu nie chce doznawać.  
Mężczyźni wyprowadzili nas z pomieszczenia z Pokami i poprowadzili kolejnym tunelem do czegoś w rodzaju centrum dowodzenia. Tutaj, za biurkiem zawalonym różnymi papierami i wykresami siedział trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, ubrany w gustowny garnitur powitał nas ciekawskim spojrzeniem. Na ścianie za nim znajdowała się całą masa ekraników, pokazujących gdzie i co się dzieje. Można tam było dostrzec, że jedna z kamer była umieszczona nad drzwiami, które otwarła Clair. Nic więc dziwnego, że szybko nas znaleźli, od początku wiedzieli, że tu jesteśmy.  
- Witam moich drogich gości. Bez zbędnych wstępów, może powiecie mi, coście za jedni i jak dowiedzieliście się o tym miejscu. Tylko proszę, bez głupich tekstów o turystach, czy czymś takim.  
Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Wreszcie zdecydowałem, że to ja będę prowadził rozmowę.  
- Dwa słowa: Dark Gyarados. To wy go stworzyliście, prawda? - spytałem z wyzywającym wzrokiem. Niedawno Max powiedział, że stałem się bardziej uparty i pewniejszy siebie niż Clair, chyba coś w tym było. Jednak uporządkowanie spraw z przeszłości dobrze robi człowiekowi. Teraz moim wrogiem nie były Poki, czy dziwny stwór z jeziora Wigry. Teraz mój wróg siedział przede mną i uśmiechał się złośliwie.  
- A tak, ten stworek to nasze dzieło. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to cztery lata temu rozbił ścianę w podwodnym basenie, przez który dostarczana mu byłą woda z jeziora. Właściwie do dziś nie wiem, jak udało mu się tak ciasnym tunelem przepchać na wolność, ale dokonał tego i ostatecznie pływał sobie po jeziorku i siał panikę tu i tam. Musieliśmy po tym wzmocnić konstrukcję i wytrzymałość naszej bazy. Czyli przyszliście tu, żeby zobaczyć, kto stworzył tę niedopracowaną broń?  
- Broń? Czyli znęcacie się nad Pokemonami tylko po to, aby przemieniać je w jakaś broń? - rozejrzałem się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Czy rzucenie się teraz na szefa tego wszystkiego, to dobry pomysł? Jednak siedzący w rogu pokoju Magneton uświadomił mi, że lepiej tego nie robić.  
- Znęcamy? Czy to nie zbyt ostre słowa. Nasza organizacja, "Targowica", im pomaga. Dzięki naszym eksperymentom stają się tak silne, że mogą pokonać wszystkich przeciwników. - szef poprawił się na fotelu, w którym siedział. Wyraźnie bawiła go rozmowa ze mną  
- I przy okazji są zbyt wściekłe, aby nad nimi zapanować, co? A czy przypadkiem takich zbiegłych Poków nie było więcej? - spytałem. Clair i Karen spojrzały na mnie dziwnie. No tak, w końcu jedynie Max wiedział o Nidokingu, żadnej z dziewczyn nie opowiadaliśmy tej przygody. Zresztą obiecaliśmy sobie, że nie będziemy o tym wspominać, aż gdzieś nie natkniemy się na podobny przypadek.  
- Cóż, od nas tylko Gyarados nawiał. A co? Spotkałeś inne nasze dzieła? - na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się wredny uśmiech.  
- Nidokinga w pobliżu Tarnobrzega. Miał zmieniony kolor, ział ogniem, a całe jego ciało pokrywały blizny, jakby ktoś go ciął, a potem znów zszywał. To wasza robota, prawda?  
- Taaa... Podziemna baza z Tarnobrzega. Z tego, co wiem, ten stwór wyrwał im się, nie dał się znów złapać i zrównał całe laboratorium z ziemią, a potem zwiał jakimiś tunelami i tyle go było widać. Było sporo roboty, żeby Strażnicy Pokemon się o tym nie dowiedzieli. Właściwie to było nie tak dawno temu. Czyli spotkaliście tego stworka? - po tym pytaniu skinąłem głową, Max również, a Clair wyrwało się:  
- Czemu ja o tym nic nie wiem?  
- Bo jeszcze wtedy z nami nie wędrowałaś. - wyjaśniłem jej spokojnie, po czym znów zwróciłem się do szefa - A po co wam takie ulepszone Pokemony? Czego chcecie? Władzy? Bogactwa?  
- Dobra, dość tej pogadanki. Teraz wasza kolej, przyszliście tu, żeby sprawdzić, kto odpowiada za Gyaradosa. Moje pytanie, czy ktoś wie, że tu jesteście? - szef spojrzał na nas groźnie.  
"Co teraz?" - pomyślałem. Właściwie nikt nie wiedział, że tu jesteśmy, wprawdzie dziwny człowiek, który powiedział nam o tym miejscu mógł się domyślić, że coś się z nami stało, ale... Przypomniałem sobie, jak powiedział, że w razie kłopotów nikt nam nie pomoże. On to wiedział, a ja w jakiś sposób byłem pewny, że miał racje. Byliśmy zdani na siebie.  
- Tą ciszę mam rozumieć jako potwierdzenie, że jesteście sami. Pomyślmy...- tu szef zrobił krótką przerwę - Dobra. Skoro szukaliście Dark Pokemonów, to zapoznacie się z jednym z nich.  
Po tych słowach pojawili się strażnicy i wyprowadzili nas na zewnątrz. Szef "Targowicy" wstał i poszedł za nami. Szliśmy kilka minut różnymi tunelami, parę razy zakręcaliśmy, co uświadomiło nas, jak duże są te całe laboratoria. Na początku wędrówki spojrzałem pytająco na moich przyjaciół, jeden gest wystarczył, abyśmy podjęli próbę ucieczki, jednak krótkie pokręcenie głową Karen, oczy Clair wskazujące na Magnetony, czy wreszcie zrezygnowana twarz Maxa mówiły wyraźnie: "Teraz nie ma szans."  
Wreszcie doszliśmy pod mocne, stalowe drzwi. Szef podszedł do nich i je otworzył, wprowadzono nas do środka i znaleźliśmy się w bardzo dziwnym miejscu. Przypominało to loch. Pomieszczenie miało około dwadzieścia na dwadzieścia metrów, wysokie kamienne ściany, właściwie od sufitu do podłogi było z dziesięć metrów przynajmniej. Na górze tego lochu znajdowała się platforma, na której obecnie staliśmy.  
- Na dół. - powiedział szef, usłyszeliśmy piknięcie i zjechaliśmy. Gdy już byliśmy na poziomie podłogi mężczyzna powiedział:  
- Miło było was poznać, tu nasze drogi się rozchodzą. Mimo wszystko nie żałuję, że tego stwora zatrzymaliśmy. Czasem się przydaje.  
Towarzyszące nam Magnetony wydały ostrzegawcze bzyknięcia. Zrozumieliśmy, o co chodzi i zeszliśmy z platformy, która po komendzie wydanej przez szefa pomknęła w górę.  
- Cóż, bawcie się dobrze. Żegnajcie. - usłyszeliśmy jeszcze, po czym otwierane i zamykane drzwi uświadomiły nam, że jesteśmy sami.  
- Co teraz? - zapytała Clair. Na twarzy zawsze pogodnego Maxa dawało się dostrzec przerażenie. Karen zaś rozglądała się po kamiennych ścianach. Gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się w nich wgłębienia, jakby zadrapania pazurami.  
- Mam złe przeczucia. - mruknąłem.  
Nagle usłyszeliśmy głośny zgrzyt i w ścianie naprzeciwko nas zaczęła podnosić się jakaś płyta. Za nią dało się dostrzec jakieś ciemne pomieszczenie. Gdy płyta podniosła się na wysokość metra zauważyliśmy jarzące się w ciemności dwa czerwone punkciki.  
- Mamy towarzystwo. - mruknęła nieco nerwowo Clair.  
Płyta podniosła się na całą wysokość - półtora metra, a z wnęki powili, warcząc gniewnie wyszedł Pokemon. Stwór miał metr wysokości, był dwunożny, z przednich łap wysunęły mu się pokaźne pazury. Szara skóra, brudnoczerwony ogon i cała masa blizn nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że to kolejna ofiara eksperymentów "Tagowicy".  
- Sneasel. A właściwie Dark Sneasel. - usłyszałem nerwowy szept Karen. Clair wykazywała coraz większe zdenerwowanie, Max, zwykle będący niepoprawnym optymistą, teraz był przerażony. Ja również odczuwałem coraz większy niepokój. Bez Pokemonów trudno było podjąć jakąś walkę z tym stworem. Spojrzałem na pazury Poka. Były długie i ostre. I nie było wątpliwości, że ich właściciel chce je na czymś, albo na kimś wypróbować. Cały problem polegał na tym, że w lochu byliśmy tylko my. I nagle Sneasel rzucił się do ataku...


	37. Poświęcenie

ODCINEK 37: POŚWIĘCENIE.

Teraz wydaje się oczywiste, że włażenie tutaj nie było dobrym pomysłem. "Targowica" - organizacja prowadząca eksperymenty na Pokemonach, aby uczynić je silniejszymi niż normalnie. Jednak efekt uboczny takich działań, powodował wzrost agresywności u stworków, co ostatecznie doprowadzało do różnych kłopotów. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że jedno z laboratoriów organizacji, znajdujące się niedaleko Tarnobrzega, zniszczył Dark Nidoking, którego później spotkaliśmy w tamtejszych kopalniach. Natomiast z tutejszego miejsca badań uciekł Gyarados, ten sam, który szalał po jeziorze Wigry, a ostatecznie trafił do mojego PokeBalla i zamierzałem wypuścić go na wolność, gdy dotrzemy nad Bałtyk. Jeśli dotrzemy... Byliśmy zamknięci w wysokim lochu. Szef "Targowicy" postanowił się nas pozbyć w niezbyt przyjemny sposób. Obok lochu mieszkanko miał kolejny Dark Pokemon. Metrowy, szary z ostrymi pazurami, warczący gniewne Sneasel. Stał teraz w odległości kilkunastu metrów od nas. Cały loch miał dwadzieścia metrów długości i tyle samo szerokości, uciekać nie było gdzie. Szybka ocena sytuacji uświadomiła mi, że mamy kłopoty, duże kłopoty. Max był przerażony, dziewczynom również niewiele do tego brakowało.  
Nagle Sneasel wydał głośniejsze warknięcie i rzucił się do ataku. Nie wiedziałem, co robię, to chyba był instynkt. Wyskoczyłem szybko przed moich przyjaciół, tak żeby wściekły Pok wziął mnie na cel. Udało się. Przeciwnik wyskoczył w górę i machnął lewą łapą. Jego pazury minęły mnie o kilka centymetrów. Cofnąłem się o krok.  
- To nie nas chcesz zabić. To ludzie z "Targowicy" są źli. - zaryzykowałem, jednak niewiele to dało, bo stwór znów warknął i znów skoczył do ataku. Cofnąłem się jeszcze dwa kroki, szybkie spojrzenie do tyłu uświadomiło mi, że za chwilę nie będę miał się gdzie cofać.  
- Przyszliśmy tu, żeby ich powstrzymać. Możemy ci pomóc. Gyaradosowi pomogłem. - na słowo "Gyarados" Pok zatrzymał się na sekundę, przyjrzał mi się dziwnie, po czym warknął i znów zaatakował.  
- Jeśli nas zabijesz, zrobisz dokładnie to, czego oni od ciebie wymagają. - mówiłem, starając się unikać pazurów Poka - Nienawidzisz ich, a jednak, przez swój gniew, robisz co ci każą. Oni cię wykorzystują, a ty... - nie dokończyłem. W momencie, gdy po kolejnym skoku Sneasela uniknąłem jego lewej łapy, poczułem ukłucie, a następnie straszny ból w brzuchu. Od razu zrozumiałem, co się stało. Stwór wbił mi pazury prawą łapą.  
- Tori! - usłyszałem krzyk przerażenia. Nie bardzo mogłem rozpoznać czyj. Czułem ciepło wylewające się z mojego brzucha. Nie musiałem patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że to krew.  
"Czy to koniec?" - pomyślałem upadając. Gdy już leżałem na kamiennej podłodze, przez coraz bardziej zamazany obraz dostrzegłem, jak Sneasel stanął nade mną, zapewne z zamiarem dobicia swej ofiary. Teraz mogłem zrobić tylko jedno.  
- To oni są źli... Nienawidzisz ich, a jednak... Pomagasz w pozbyciu się tych... Którzy im przeszkadzają... My chcieliśmy pomóc... - mówiłem z trudem, ale wiedziałem jedno, jeśli nie przekonam Poka zabije nas wszystkich. Teraz nie myślałem nawet o tym, czy zginę czy nie. Ważne jednak było, żeby moim przyjaciołom nic się nie stało.  
- Nie wszyscy ludzie... Są źli... Tak jak... Pokemony... - ostatkiem sił powiedziałem to, co dawno temu, tylko w odwrotnej kolejności ktoś inny mi powiedział. Chciałem jeszcze coś dodać, ale nie byłem już w stanie. Czułem chłód w całym ciele, nic już nie widziałem. Powoli nastała ciemność...

- Tori! - krzyknęła Clair i chciała podbiec do nieruchomego ciała, jednak Karen zdecydowanie ją powstrzymała.  
- Czekaj. Patrz na Sneasela.  
Pokemon przyglądał się leżącemu, nieprzytomnemu chłopakowi i wyglądało na to, że się nad czymś zastanawia. Wreszcie spojrzał na pozostała trójkę i warknął pytająco.  
- Ekhm... Cóż, nie bardzo rozumiem, ale tak, przyszliśmy tu na zwiad. Potem mieliśmy zawiadomić Strażników Pokemon, co się tu dzieje i oni mieli zrobić tu porządek. - blond włosa dziewczyna mówiła szybko i nieco nerwowo. Patrzyła też nie tyle na Poka, co na leżące ciało, z którego początkowo mocno, a teraz coraz słabiej wypływała krew. Stwór przyglądał się nadal trójce trenerów i wyglądało, że się nad czymś mocno zastanawia.  
- Nie jesteś przekonany tak? Pewnie sporo ludzi przed nami zostało tu wrzuconych i mówili podobne rzeczy. Nie bardzo wiem, jak ci udowodnić, ze mówimy prawdę. Nasze Poki zostały nam zabrane i nie mamy nic... - nagle dziewczyna przerwała, sięgnęła ostrożnie do jednej z kieszeni, których sporo miała w swojej kamizelce i wyciągnęła mały kawałek plastiku.  
- Nie wiem, czy to rozpoznasz, ale to moja Karta Trenerska. Dowód na to, że jestem dobrym trenerem i szanuję Pokemony. - Karen ostrożnie zrobiła trzy kroki i w wyciągniętej ręce chciała podać Pokowi kartę. Ten przyglądał się chwilę dziewczynie, przedmiotowi w jej ręce, wreszcie spojrzał na leżące ciało, wydał z siebie głośny ryk, doskoczył do ściany i z całą siła w nią uderzył.  
- Zrozumiał... On zrozumiał, że źle zrobił... - dziewczyny usłyszały szept Maxa. Chłopak nadal był przerażony, jednak myślenie trenerskie mu się nie wyłączyło. Pokemon tymczasem uderzał coraz mocniej w ścianę, zapewne chcąc wyładować złość, która nim targała.  
- Spokojnie Sneasel, może jeszcze uda się coś zrobić. - to mówiąc Karen uklękła przy ciele Toriego i zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie kamizelki, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby pomóc.  
- Wiesz, nie znam się na medycynie, ale to nie wygląda dobrze. - obok uklękła Clair i przyglądała się ranom chłopaka. Właściwie było to jedno wielkie rozcięcie, biegnące przez cały brzuch i już coraz mniej krwawiące. Ciało było zimne i stawało się coraz bledsze.  
- Może i nie wygląda, ale ja nie pozwolę, żeby on umarł. No dalej, co masz pochowane w kieszeniach, na szczęście nas nie przeszukali. - dziewczyna coraz bardziej nerwowo wysypywała z kieszeni wszystko, co tylko tam znalazła. Tymczasem Dark Pokemon już się uspokoił i teraz przyglądał się obu trenerkom. Max również powoli dochodził do siebie, panika mu minęła i teraz stanął obok, myśląc intensywnie, co można zrobić  
- Cóż, to chyba będzie odpowiedni moment. - mruknęła Clair, po czym podała Karen mała buteleczkę z jakimś przeźroczystym płynem.  
- Woda? - spytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.  
- Czy to jest to, co myślę? - spytał równie zdziwiony młody trener.  
- Tak to woda ze źródła z Kocka, w końcu ja je znalazłam i nim was zawołałam to zaczerpnęłam troszkę. Max, pamiętasz jak to miało działać? - spytała poirytowana Clair.  
- Proponuję połowę wylać na ranę, a resztę tak, żeby Tori to połknął. Nie wiem, czy to podziała, ale to chyba jedyne, co możemy teraz zrobić. Mam nadzieję, że pomoże. - po tych słowach chłopak wziął buteleczkę, odkręcił i już chciał polać nią zakrwawioną ranę, gdy powstrzymała go Karen.  
- Nie wiem, co to jest, ale czy jesteście pewni, że nie zaszkodzi?  
- Jeśli masz lepszy pomysł, to słucham, a jeśli nie... Max, lej! - po słowach dziewczyny trener zaczął ostrożnie, kropla po kropli rozprowadzać dziwny płyn po ranie Toriego.  
Źródło z Kocka. Bohaterowie dotarli tam podczas wędrówki z Lublina do Białej Podlaskiej. W podziemiach znaleźli wtedy świątynię i tajemnicze źródło, które, według rysunków na ścianach, miało leczyć wszelkie rany. Niestety podziemia zawaliły się w wyniku pojedynku Clair i mężczyzny z Kocka, który chciał przejąć znalezisko tylko dla siebie. Wydawało się, że sprawdzenie leczniczych właściwości ze źródła nigdy nie dojdzie do skutku, jednak przebiegła natura Clair sprawiła, że ta zaczerpnęła nieco wody do małej buteleczki i teraz ta woda była ostatnią szansą na ocalenie Toriego.

Czułem dziwne ciepło. Najpierw w okolicach serca, potem zaczęło rozchodzić się po całym ciele. Było ciemno, mimo że byłem pewny, że mam otwarte oczy, wokół mnie panowała ciemność. Nagle w ustach poczułem cos chłodnego i mokrego. Woda? Połknąłem dziwny płyn i wtedy ciemność powoli zaczęła ustępować. Zaczynałem widzieć zamazane kształty i słyszeć głosy.  
- To działa. To naprawdę działa. - żeński głos. Nie mogłem rozpoznać do kogo należy. Mrugnąłem parę razy, za każdym razem obraz, jaki widziałem coraz bardziej się wyostrzał. Wiedziałem już też, że leżę na czymś zimnym i twardym. Powoli zacząłem też sobie przypominać, co się stało. Gyarados. "Targowica". Loch. Sneasel. I nagle gwałtownie usiadłem. To się chyba nazywa odruch bezwarunkowy.  
- Leż! Też się cieszymy, że żyjesz, ale na razie odpoczywaj! - usłyszałem nakazujący głos, a po chwili ktoś pociągnął mnie za ramię tak, że znów leżałem. Zamrugałem jeszcze kilka razy i wreszcie odzyskałem zdolność widzenia, a kilka chwil później, również słuch miałem już na tyle dobry, żeby rozpoznawać głosy.  
- Clair, uratowałaś mu życie. Dziękuję.  
- Wiesz Karen, gdyby zginął nie miałabym od kogo wyciągać PokeBalli i kasy. No i na kim bym odreagowywała stresy?  
- Na pewno nic mu już nie będzie?  
- Spoko Max. Na medycynie trochę się znam. Oddech równy, puls też. No i po ranie nie ma śladu. Szkoda, że to źródło ostatecznie zostało zawalone. Jednak jak będę w tamtej okolicy, to postaram się go poszukać.  
Wreszcie poczułem, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Znów spróbowałem usiąść, tym razem ostrożniej. Zobaczyłem, że moi przyjaciele przyglądają się mi z wyraźną ulgą na twarzach. Obok nich stał Sneasel, który również patrzył, ale bardziej z zainteresowaniem.  
- Witamy wśród żywych. Czyli jednak nie poszedłeś w stronę światła? - po tych słowach Clair rzuciła mi się na szyję i najnormalniej w świecie się rozpłakała.  
- Tak. Fajnie, że nic ci nie jest. - siedząca obok Karen też miała łzy w oczach, ale zareagowała spokojniej od tej wariatki, która chyba zaraz mnie udusi.  
- Clair możesz przestać. A w ogóle, co wam się nagle stało. Dopiero co gadaliście jakby nigdy nic. - dziewczyna wreszcie mnie puściła, rękawem otarła oczy.  
- Wiesz Tori. Gdy trzeba było cię ratować działała adrenalina i w ogóle. Teraz zaś, gdy z tobą wszystko dobrze, to i stres odszedł. A gdy od człowieka odchodzi naprawdę duży stres i napięcie... Cóż, może mieć dziwne reakcje. - po tych słowach chłopak spojrzał na Clair, która chyba dopiero teraz zrozumiała co zrobiła, bo na jej twarzy pojawił się mocno czerwony rumieniec.  
- Taaa... Pewnie macie rację. Możecie mi pomóc? - po chwili z pomocą przyjaciół stałem o własnych siłach. Spojrzałem na miejsce, w którym Sneasel rozciął mi brzuch. Poza mocno czerwoną i porwaną koszulą nie było śladu po ranie. Czułem też, że z każdą chwilą siły coraz bardziej mi wracają. Za kilka minut będę znów w stuprocentowej formie.  
- Woda z Kocka. Jakimś cudem Clair miała jej niewielką buteleczkę, co na szczęście wystarczyło, aby cię poskładać. - wyjaśniła Karen.  
- Przezorna jak zawsze. Dzięki Clair, jestem twoim dłużnikiem. - powiedziałem.  
- I lepiej to zapamiętaj. Od teraz dajesz kasę i PokeBalle bez żadnych dyskusji. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Rumieniec zniknął już z twarzy dziewczyny i teraz zachowywała się jak zwykle.  
- Chyba jeszcze z kimś powinieneś pogadać. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na szarego stworka. Pokemon cały czas patrzył na mnie dziwnie. Kucnąłem ostrożnie i spojrzałem prosto w oczy Poka.  
- Sneasel. Nie mam żalu do ciebie. Cieszę się, że zrozumiałeś, kto jest dobry, a kto nie. I wiesz, co myślę? Myślę, że teraz powinniśmy się zabrać za tych złych. Co ty na to? - odpowiedź stwora była jednoznaczna. Warknął groźnie i wysunął pazury, które chwilę potem schował.  
- Dobrze. Najpierw trzeba się stąd jakoś wydostać. - To mówiąc Karen spojrzała na platformę, która znajdowała się dobre siedem metrów nad nami. Szary Pok również tam spojrzał, mruknął coś, po czym z jego łap zamiast pazurów wystrzeliły Dzikie Pnącza, którymi Pok zaczepił o platformę, a następnie mruknął zapraszająco, aby ktoś uczepił się jego grzbietu, to wywinduje go na górę.  
- Jesteś pewny, że dasz radę? - spytałem decydując się jako pierwszy na podróż "Poke-Windą". W odpowiedzi Sneasel tylko mruknął krótko, po czym wystrzelił szybko w górę. Nie minęła sekunda, gdy staliśmy na platformie. Stworek szybko wrócił po pozostała trójkę i już po minucie zastanawialiśmy się, jak otworzyć drzwi.  
- Tym razem na mnie nie liczcie. Ten zamek jest otwierany głosem, spinki i wytrychy tu nie pomogą. - oznajmiła Clair.  
- W takim razie... Sneasel, potrafisz jakieś elektryczne ataki? - spytała Karen, w odpowiedzi Pok tylko mruknął, a po wysunięciu pazurów dało się dostrzec na nich iskry.  
- Chcesz zrobić spięcie? - spytał Max. Zamiast odpowiedzi dziewczyna opukała drzwi. Były mocne i stalowe, wokół nich były kamienne ściany lochu. Wreszcie wskazując na lewy górny róg powiedziała:  
- To tutaj. Uważaj tylko, żebyś się nie poraził. - po słowach dziewczyny Dark Pokemon skoczył, wbił zręcznie pazury we wskazane miejsce, mocno szarpnął, po czym usłyszeliśmy głośne bzzzyt, wybuch gdzieś niedaleko i odgłos syren alarmowych.  
- Fajnie. - mruknęła Clair i w tej samej chwili drzwi stanęły przed nami otworem.  
- Dobra, wychodzimy. - powiedziałem i wyszedłem na korytarz, na którym powoli zaczynał panować chaos. Zrozumiałem, że Sneasel przeciął nie tylko jakieś przewody, ale musiał wprowadzić w nie, świadomie lub nie, więcej elektryczności niż mogły utrzymać. Nastąpiło przeładowanie instalacji, a w chwili obecnej wyglądało na to, że wszystko, co elektryczne przestaje działać. Jedynie światła na korytarzu były w miarę sprawne, reszta, czyli wszelkie drzwi i inne zamknięcia były otwarte na oścież.  
- Pokemony uciekają! - usłyszeliśmy krzyk z oddali.  
- Dobra, proponuję odszukać pierwsze lepsze biuro i zadzwonić do Strażników Pokemon, żeby zjawili się tu jak najszybciej. Potem poszukamy naszych podopiecznych. - powiedziałem, a drużyna zgodziła się na taki pomysł. Kilka minut później, podczas których minęło nas sporo ludzi i kilka Magnetonów, ale jakoś nikt nie zwrócił na nas uwagi, dotarliśmy do części biurowej. Niestety okazało się, że telefony nie działają.  
- Nie fajnie. Podejrzewam, że ludzie z "Targowicy" zwieją stąd i najpóźniej za godzinę nikogo już nie będzie. Musimy się pospieszyć. - oznajmiła Clair.  
- Hmmm... Jak myślisz, gdzie mogą być nasze plecaki i Pokemony? - spytałem dziewczynę. Ta po krótkim namyśle odparła:  
- Gabinet szefa. Co by sprawdził czy jest wśród nich coś, co może się mu przydać. - skinąłem głową i szybko pobiegliśmy w kierunku biura, w którym "przyjął" nas dowódca "Targowicy". Siły całkowicie mi wróciły i gdyby nie porwana koszula nawet nie pomyślałbym, że jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu byłem prawie martwy.  
- Skąd ona wie, że ci wszyscy ludzie planują ucieczkę? - spytała mnie Karen.  
- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc nie jestem do końca pewny, ale myślę, że ma rację. - odparłem. Wcześniej nie wspominaliśmy Karen o byłym zawodzie Clair. Właściwie, mimo że była złodziejka podróżowała z nami już sporo czasu, nadal nie opowiedziała nic o swojej przeszłości.  
- To tutaj. - oznajmił Max, gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce. W środku nikogo nie było, jednak leżały tu nasze rzeczy, a na stoliku, jakby przygotowane do oglądana, leżało piętnaście PokeBalli - wszystkie nasze Pokemony.  
- Dobra Karen, dzwoń na Suwałki, ja skontaktuje się ze strażnikami z Augustowa. - powiedziałem wyciągając PokeEncyklopedię. Sprytne urządzenie poza informacjami o Pokach, możliwością badania ich piór, włosów czy pazurów, jak również posiadaniem schowka na odznaki i dokładnej mapy całego kraju, posiadało również funkcję telefonu. Szybko połączyłem się z Augustowskim Centrum Pokemon i tamtejszymi strażnikami. W kilku słowach wyjaśniłem, co się dzieje, potwierdziłem moją tożsamość Kartą Trenerską (było to celowe działanie, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał robić głupie dowcipy) i otrzymałem zapewnienie, że za kilka minut ktoś się zjawi. Karen poszło podobnie.  
- Co teraz? Wychodzimy? - spytałem towarzyszy.  
- Nie. Lepiej poszukać jakiegoś centrum dowodzenia. Komputera z bazą danych, znaczy się. Nie sądzę bowiem, aby zwiewali stąd, bez zacierania śladów. - powiedziała Clair. Przyznaliśmy jej rację, jednak trudno było stwierdzić, gdzie taki komputer może się znajdować.  
Po kilku minutach bezowocnych poszukiwań usłyszeliśmy w oddali:  
- Tu Strażnicy Pokemon. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze jest w środku niech wyjdzie i nie sprawia problemów. Chyba, że lubicie bicze wodne.  
Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Tak, teraz lepiej było się stad wynosić. Udaliśmy się więc w stronę, z której dobiegał głos i w którą uciekali ludzie "Targowicy". Niedługo później dostrzegliśmy kilku mężczyzn w zielonych ubraniach. Obok każdego stał duży wodny Pokemon. Na nasz widok stworki warknęły groźnie i widać było, że w razie czego, gotowe są w każdej chwili wystrzelić w nas HydroPompę.  
- Spokojnie, to my was zawiadomiliśmy. - powiedziała na powitanie Karen, wyciągając swoją Kartę Trenerską. Szybkie sprawdzenie w czytniku przekonało strażników, że to ta, której właściciel dzwonił do nich.  
- Dobra robota trenerzy. Nic się wam nie stało?  
- Na szczęście nic. Dużo udało się wam złapać tych bandytów? - odpowiedziałem szybko. Moi towarzysze bowiem, nie bardzo wiedzieli, czy na to pytanie odpowiedź twierdząca jest na pewno dobrym rozwiązaniem.  
- Ponad połowę, tak myślę. Niestety wygląda na to, że ich szefowi udało się uciec. Na szczęście znaleźliśmy Pokemony, które więzili. Chłopaki właśnie zajmują się udzielaniem im pierwszej pomocy i transportem do Punktów Medycznych. A z tym stworkiem wszystko w porządku? - to mówiąc mężczyzna wskazał na Sneasela, który cały czas nam towarzyszył. Spojrzałem na Dark Poka, ten tylko kiwnął głową. Odpowiedziałem więc.  
- Tak, ten Pokemon nam bardzo pomógł i na szczęście nic mu nie jest.  
Strażnicy zadowoleni pozwolili nam odejść, jednak zaznaczyli, abyśmy nie oddalali się za bardzo. Tunelem doszliśmy do miejsca, w którym weszliśmy do laboratoriów "Targowicy". Drzwi, które wcześniej otworzyła Clair teraz były całkowicie zniszczone i pilnowało ich kilku kolejnych strażników. Gdy sprawdzili nasze Karty Trenerskie, jeden z nich wyprowadził nas na zewnątrz. Tutaj usiedliśmy w pobliżu ruin i dyskutowaliśmy o całym wydarzeniu.  
- Szef zwiał. Jestem wściekły z tego powodu. - mruknąłem. Siedzący obok mnie Sneasel miał podobne odczucia.  
- Wiesz co myślę Tori? - spytała w pewnym momencie Clair, a gdy wszyscy posłaliśmy jej pytające spojrzenia wyjaśniła:  
- Wydaje mi się, że ten szef zarządzał tylko tutejszymi laboratoriami. Bo pomyślcie, skoro inny ośrodek badań "Targowica" miała w pobliżu Tarnobrzega, to znaczy, że może ich być jeszcze kilka. A skoro tak, to podejrzewam, że gdzieś tam - machnęła niedbale ręka, wskazując horyzont - ma swoją kryjówkę szef główny tego wszystkiego. I jeśli chcemy powstrzymać tych drani przed męczeniem Pokemonów, to musimy odnaleźć tego głównego szefa.  
Po krótkim namyśle musieliśmy przyznać dziewczynie rację. Wkrótce Strażnicy Pokemon skończyli przeszukiwać teren laboratoriów. Niestety, tak jak przewidziała Clair, główny komputer został doszczętnie spalony, podobnie różne kartoteki z wykresami. Z rzeczy, które ocalały i mogły pomóc w dalszych poszukiwaniach "Targowicy" wynikało jedynie, że faktycznie tutejszy ośrodek był jednym z wielu, w których prowadzono badania, oraz że dążono do stworzenia Dark Pokemona, który byłby całkowicie posłuszny trenerowi, do którego należał. Następnie strażnicy zainteresowali się Sneaselem, jednak Pok zdecydowanie stwierdził, że nie potrzebuje pomocy, nic mu nie jest i chce towarzyszyć mi w dalszej wędrówce i dopomóc w zniszczeniu organizacji. Wprawdzie z warknięć i pomruków Poka niewiele dało się zrozumieć, a PokeEncyklopedia nie potrafiła ich przetłumaczyć, ale z gestów jednoznacznie wynikało, co stworek chce przekazać. Wreszcie strażnicy odwieźli nas do Suwałk, gdzie niemal siłą zostałem zaciągnięty przez moich przyjaciół do szpitala, na tak zwana obserwację. Tutaj musiałem leżeć przez trzy dni. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak Karen, Clair i Max wyjaśnili lekarzom, dlaczego powinienem pobyć tu przez jakiś czas, ale zrobili to skutecznie. Na szczęście się nie nudziłem, bo często odwiedzały mnie zarówno Pokemony, jak i moi przyjaciele. Karen zdecydowała się zostać z nami do czasu wypuszczenia mnie ze szpitala i dopiero później wyruszyć w dalszą drogę, po następne odznaki. Przez ten czas jej Natu nauczył mojego Abrę Wykrywania Umysłów, czyli od teraz żółty stworek potrafił wyczuwać ewentualne niebezpieczeństwa, oraz określić gdzie kto się znajduje. Reszta Poków również sporo trenowała, a Sneaselowi udało się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Dark Pokemon miał naturę samotnika, jednak jakoś udało mu się znaleźć wspólny język z resztą moich podopiecznych. Mnie natomiast udało się przekonać stworka do mieszkania w PokeBallu, gdyż wędrujący luzem Sneasel o szarym kolorze mógłby wzbudzać niezdrową sensację, no i gdybyśmy spotkali kogoś z "Targowicy" od razu wiedziałby, że coś się dzieje. W ogóle Pokemon dołączył do mnie tylko dlatego, że wierzył iż odnajdę głównego szefa organizacji i raz na zawsze rozprawię się z nim. Ja również miałem nadzieję, że "Targowica" już wkrótce przestanie istnieć i bardzo chciałem mieć udział w ich zniszczeniu.

- I tu nasze drogi się rozchodzą. - powiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem Karen. Staliśmy na skrzyżowaniu, gdzie droga na zachód miała nas zaprowadzić do Olsztyna, zaś trasa na południe wiodła do Białegostoku.  
- Taaa... Mimo wszystko trochę szkoda. - wyznała Clair.  
- Hej, przecież świat jest mały. Na pewno spotkamy się jeszcze nie raz. - starał się poprawić przygnębiający nastrój Max. Ja nic nie mówiłem. Stałem tylko i patrzyłem na dziewczynę, która była zarówno moją rywalką, jak i przyjaciółką.  
- Karen pamiętaj. Następnym razem ty i twoje Pokemony mają być jeszcze silniejsze niż teraz, żebym mógł cię pokonać i udowodnić, ze jednak jestem lepszy. - powiedziałem nagle. Może zabrzmiało to głupio, ale w jakiś sposób poprawiło przygnębiający nastrój.  
- Masz to zagwarantowane... Tori-Mistrzu. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- Ej, to jest mój tekst. - mruknęła Clair i wszyscy się roześmieli.  
I tak wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę, Karen do Białegostoku po swoją szósta odznakę, zaś my do Olsztyna, a później nad morze, gdzie chciałem wypuścić Gyaradosa. Nasze drogi się rozchodziły, jednak byłem pewny, że wkrótce znów się spotkamy.


	38. Motor czy żagiel?

ODCINEK 38: MOTOR CZY ŻAGIEL?

Po czterech dniach wędrówki dotarliśmy nad jezioro Śniardwy - największe jezioro w kraju. Było tu bardzo ładnie i z pewnością można tu było spotkać dużo rzadkich Pokemonów. Po pływających po jeziorze żaglówkach i motorówkach można też było stwierdzić, że jest tu sporo turystów.  
- Mikołajki przed nami. - oznajmiła w pewnej chwili Clair.  
I rzeczywiście, w oddali widać już było miasteczko zbudowane nad jeziorem i będące kolejnym typowym "rajem dla turystów".  
- Pamiętaj, żeby tym razem nie zapisywać się na żadne konkursy. - przypomniałem dziewczynie, a ta tylko posłała mi spojrzenie typu: "Nie prowokuj, bo zginiesz." Jakoś nie przejąłem się tym za bardzo i spojrzałem w stronę znaku, głoszącego "Mikołajki witają", pod którym czekał na nas Oddish Maxa. W ogóle młody trener stwierdził, że skoro jego Pokemon lubi podróżować, a ja i Clair mieliśmy po jednym Poku "PozaBallowym" - jak to określił, to jego podopieczny też może wędrować samodzielnie. No i od dwóch dni mała Poke-Rzepa biegała albo przed nami, albo za nami i była z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona.  
- Uważaj mały, teraz wchodzimy do miasta turystycznego, więc pilnuj się, żebyś się nie zgubił. - poinstruował stworka Max. W odpowiedzi Oddish pisnął krótko i kiwnął łebkiem, na znak, że rozumie.  
Weszliśmy do Mikołajek i szliśmy główną ulicą, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Trzeba przyznać, że było tu bardzo ładnie, no i wszędzie były różne stragany z pamiątkami, kawiarnie i czego tylko turyści mogliby potrzebować. Jednak, wbrew pozorom, dostrzegliśmy mniej ludzi, niż można się było spodziewać. Nagle podszedł do nas jakiś chłopak, niewiele starszy od nas i krótko zapytał:  
- Motor, czy żagiel? Co lepsze?  
- Eee... Słucham? - nie byłem pewny, o co mu chodzi. Max i Clair mieli równie zdziwione miny jak ja. Do chłopaka podszedł drugi i zwrócił mu uwagę:  
- Daj im spokój, widzisz, że to trenerzy i zapewne nowi w mieście. - to mówiąc chłopak wskazał na nasze Poki. Po chwili obaj odeszli.  
- Dziwne? Wie ktoś, co to było? - spytała zdezorientowana Clair.  
- Nie jestem pewny... Ubrani byli podobnie, może to jakaś banda, albo coś? - zaczął się zastanawiać Max. Ja popatrzyłem jeszcze za oddalającymi się chłopakami. Obaj mieli jasne spodnie i białe bluzy, podobne do żeglarskich. Fakt, można było uznać, że ubrani są podobnie.  
- Ciekawe. W takim razie proponuję zjeść jakiś obiad, a potem możemy ewentualnie trochę pozwiedzać i być może dowiemy się, o co tu chodzi. - zaproponowałem. Co do zwiedzana to w podróży już teraz mi się tak nie spieszyło, jak przed dotarciem nad jezioro Wigry. Zagadka Dark Gyaradosa została rozwiązana, Pok siedział u mnie w PokeBallu i jak dotąd nie ryzykowałem wypuszczenia go gdziekolwiek. Planowałem po dotarciu do Gdańska wypuścić stworka na pełne morze, tego zresztą chciał i czasem zastanawiałem się, jak wtedy stwór się zachowa. Czy wypuszczę go gdzieś wcześniej? Tego nie wiedziałem.  
- Dobra idziemy jeść. Pamiętasz, że jesteś moim dłużnikiem, więc za obiad płacisz, prawda? - z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie przesłodzony głosik Clair. Westchnąłem tylko. Fajnie, że dziewczyna uratowała mi życie i w ogóle, ale nie musi mi tego przypominać na każdym kroku...  
- Tori, ja proponuję tamten lokal. Nie wygląda na zatłoczony i raczej ceny też nie powinny być zbyt wysokie. - Max z uśmiechem wskazał jedną z licznych restauracji. Niewiele myśląc weszliśmy do środka i okazało się, że chłopak miał rację. Wnętrze urządzono bardzo ładnie, niebieskie ściany z wymalowanymi wodorostami sprawiały wrażenie, że jest się pod wodą. Na środku lokalu znajdowała się niewielka fontanna, w której obecnie pływała sobie Goldeen.  
- Dzień dobry! Jest ktoś w domu?! - zawołała Clair, gdyż w całym lokalu nie było widać nikogo, poza PokeRybą. Po dłuższej chwili, z pomieszczenia pełniącego zapewne rolę kuchni wyszedł starszy mężczyzna.  
- Klienci? Rzadko się tu widuje klientów ostatnio. Czego państwo sobie życzą? - zapytał na powitanie. Zamówiliśmy obiad dla nas, oraz dla Absola, Charmeleona i Oddisha. Reszta Poków siedziała w PokeBallach, a na szczęście stworki takie nie potrzebują jeść, bo energii nie zużywają. Nasi podopieczni ulokowali się w pobliżu fontanny i już wkrótce rozpoczęli dyskusję z Goldeen, na różne "Poke-Tematy". My zaś zajęliśmy jeden ze stolików, a gdy starszy mężczyzna przyniósł nam obiad, zaproponowaliśmy, aby się dosiadł.  
- Wie pan może, co się tu dzieje. Czemu jest mało turystów i w ogóle? - zapytałem.  
- Tak, to ciekawe. Wcześniej zaczepił nas też jakiś chłopak i pytał o coś, ale nie mogłam zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. - dodała Clair.  
- Coś o motorach i żaglach chyba. - przypomniał sobie Max.  
- Motorowcy i Żaglowce. - mruknął nasz rozmówca - Czyli już ich spotkaliście.  
- A co to za jedni? - musiałem przyznać, że zaczynało mnie to ciekawić.  
- Dwie bandy tak zwanych turystów. Przyjechali dwa tygodnie temu zarówno jedni jak i drudzy, tylko że jedni wolą pływać szybkimi motorówkami, a drudzy wolą spokojne żeglowanie. No i zrobiła się wojna.  
- Piorą się? - spytała dziewczyna.  
- Na szczęście nie, ale hałasują, czasem urządzają popijawy, no i ścigają się.  
- Ścigają? - zapytaliśmy niemal jednocześnie.  
- A tak. Urządzają wyścigi na jeziorze. Szef Żaglowców z szefem Motorowców. Reszty band pływają dookoła lub stoją na molo, dopingują i wprowadzają ogromne zamieszanie. Cały problem polega na tym, że oni uważają, że jezioro należy do nich. Zaczepiali turystów, hałasowali po nocach, raz nawet urządzili sobie nocny wyścig. Ostatecznie po tygodniu większość ludzi, którzy przyjechali tu wypocząć wyniosła się gdzie indziej, a najwytrwalsi kapitulowali przez ostatnie kilka dni. Jednak turyści to jeszcze nic wielkiego, wrócą. Gorzej, że te wszystkie hałasy źle wpływają na dzikie Pokemony. Dwa dni temu zauważono ławicę Remoraidów, jak odpływały stąd szukać spokojniejszych terenów. Może się wydawać, że jezioro jest duże, ale mimo wszystko woda potrafi nieść hałasy na duże odległości... - mężczyzna skończył wyjaśnianie, a my popatrzyliśmy po sobie.  
- A Strażnicy Pokemon? Nic nie mogą poradzić? - spytał w końcu Max.  
- Mogliby, gdyby nie mały problem. Ta cała "młodzież" nie ma przy sobie ani jednego Pokemona. To wszystko to zwykli turyści. Dzieciaki bogatszych obywateli kraju, więc trudno coś na to poradzić. Strażnicy byli tu parę razy, ale co? Spisali, pouczyli i już. Przegonić nie mogą, bo poza hałasem obie bandy nie robią nic złego. Zastraszyć ostrzeżeniem na Karcie Trenerskiej się nie da, bo oni takowych nie posiadają.  
- Taaa... Najpierw Wigry, teraz Śniardwy... Zaczynam podejrzewać, że tych całych strażników się normalnie przecenia... - mruknęła Clair.  
- I nikt nie próbuje nic zrobić? - zapytałem jeszcze. Reakcja mężczyzny na to pytanie była dziwna. Rozejrzał się, jakby w restauracji miał być ktoś poza nami, po czym zniżył głos do szeptu i rzekł:  
- Kapitan Nemo.  
- Że co, przepraszam? - spytała zdziwiona trenerka,  
- Kapitan Nemo. Tajemniczy człowiek, który przeszkadza obu bandom w zawodach, nocami przecina liny, którymi cumowali swoje łodzie do brzegów i rankiem można je znaleźć na całym jeziorze. Ogólnie to myślę, że chce ich stąd przegonić, ale wiadomo jak to jest z młodymi bogatymi. Nocą pilnują łodzi, podczas wyścigów wypatrują czegoś dziwnego. Obie bandy ze sobą rywalizują, jednak również obie bardzo chciałyby dopaść tego Kapitana Nemo.  
- To ciekawe... - mruknąłem.  
- I nikt nie wie, kim jest ten człowiek? - spytał Max.  
- Nie. A jeśli nawet ktoś wie, to nic nie powie. Mieszkańcy się cieszą i mają nadzieje, że tych pseudo-turystów uda się stąd wygonić, natomiast oni... - mężczyzna przerwał i w tym samym momencie drzwi restauracji otworzyły się i uderzyły o ścianę z głośnym trzaskiem. Do środka wszedł chłopak w wieku dwudziestu lat, a za nim dwóch następnych, niewiele młodszych. Cała trójka ubrana była w ciemne spodnie i czarne bluzy  
- A wy to kim jesteście? - spytał na powitanie dwudziestolatek.  
- Może sam się przedstawisz, co? - odparła ze złośliwym uśmiechem Clair. Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z niepokojem, po czym chciał się ulotnić do kuchni, ale chłopak, wyglądający na szefa, zatrzymał go słowami:  
- Czekaj pan. Może przyszliśmy coś zjeść, nie?  
Spojrzałem w stronę naszych Pokemonów. Oddish przyglądał się przybyszom z zainteresowaniem, Absol zerkał to na nich to na swoją trenerkę, widać było, że w razie czego ruszy z pomocą, natomiast Charmeleon pozornie nie zwracał na nic uwagi i zajadał się karmą z miski.  
- Co pan sobie życzy panie Maxie? - zapytał z lekkim przestrachem staruszek.  
- Obiad polecany przez szefa kuchni... Czyli przez ciebie. I oby był smaczny. - po tych słowach chłopak nazwany Maxim usiadł przy stoliku sąsiadującym z naszym, a obok niego jego "ochrona".  
- Clair, lepiej nie... - zacząłem szeptać do dziewczyny, widząc jej minę, ale nawet z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że to niewiele da.  
- Czyli rozumiem, że ty jesteś jednym z szefów, tak? Ciekawe.  
- Bardzo ciekawe. A może chcesz wstąpić do mojej wspaniałej kompanii. Powiedz złotko, czyż motorówki nie są wspaniałe? - zagadnął do niej Maxie.  
- Złotko? - szepnąłem zerkając na Clair. Musiałem zrobić bardzo dziwna minę, bo Max z trudem opanował uśmiech. Dziewczyna zaś nie pozostała mi dłużna i już po chwili poczułem, jak pięta jej buta wbija mi się w palce u stóp.  
- Jeśli mam być szczera, to wolę wędrować piechotą, a przy okazji łapać różne fajne Poki. - Clair jakby nigdy nic odparła szefowi Motorowców.  
- Pokemony? E tam. O wiele lepiej jest szaleć na szybkiej łodzi, czuć ten wiatr we włosach, widzieć jak szybko... - chłopak zaczynał być rozmarzony, jednak trenerka szybko sprowadziła go na ziemię, zadając pytanie:  
- Oraz straszyć Pokemony? - i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.  
- Co robić? - nie bardzo zrozumiał Maxie.  
- Pokemony. No wiesz, małe i duże stworki, których wszędzie pełno. O tam nawet są cztery - tu Clair wskazała na fontannę - A wy je straszycie swoimi hałasami i zamieszaniem, jakie robicie.  
Mina szefa Motorowców wyglądała tak, jakby właśnie ktoś mu w nią przywalił pięścią. Jego dwaj "ochroniarze" wyglądali, jakby w każdej chwili mogli rzucić się na nas.  
- To jest chyba odruch bezwarunkowy... Czemu ona zawsze sprowadza na nas kłopoty... - mruknąłem bardziej do siebie niż do kogoś, a gdy Max chciał coś powiedzieć, dodałem jeszcze:  
- To ja już wole się nudzić  
Tymczasem dwudziestolatek wstał i chciał podejść do Clair, jednak błyskawicznie drogę zastąpił mu warczący Absol.  
- Zabieraj tego futrzaka mała. - warknął gniewnie Maxie - Chyba że jemu też ma się oberwać.  
Spojrzałem na Charmeleona. Pok przestał jeść i czekał, wystarczyła jedna komenda i ruszy na pomoc biało-czarnemu stworkowi. Okazało się jednak, że pomoc była niepotrzebna. Przez otwarte drzwi wszedł chłopak, na oko również dwudziestoletni, ubrany w coś, co można by nazwać marynarskim wdziankiem. Za nim weszło kilku chłopaków w podobnych strojach.  
- Może nie zaczepiaj turystów, a tym bardziej trenerów, bo źle na tym wyjdziesz. - powiedział nowoprzybyły. Szef Motorowców spojrzał na niego ze złością:  
- Spadaj Archie. Ta mała mi się tu mądrzy, więc... Auć! - nagle Absol ugryzł chłopaka w nogę, po czym odskoczył i warcząc gniewnie patrzył to na niego, to na swoją trenerkę.  
- Wydaje mi się, że on chce, abyś przeprosił Clair za nazywanie ją "mała". - rzekłem. W odpowiedzi Pokemon kiwnął głową, zaś dwudziestolatek, który bez wątpienia był szefem Żaglowców roześmiał się głośno.  
- Tak, z kobietami nigdy nie potrafiłeś sobie radzić. W wyścigach tez ci nie idzie. Powiedz Maxie, co ty właściwie umiesz?  
- Zaraz się przekonasz. Na stanowiskach za godzinę! - syknął tylko chłopak i wyszedł, a za nim jego "ochrona".  
- Hmmm... Wyzwanie? Dzisiaj? Właściwie, czemu nie. - powiedział nie wiadomo do kogo Archie i również wyszedł, a za nim jego ludzie.  
Popatrzyliśmy po sobie, nie wiedząc, czy wybuchnąć śmiechem czy nie. Absol podszedł do trenerki, domagając się pochwały za stanięcie w jej obronie, więc dziewczyna zaczęła drapać Poka za uchem.  
- Ja przepraszam, ale... Zawsze to tak wygląda? - spytał w końcu Max, gdy szef kuchni wrócił, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje.  
- Niestety. Też uważacie, że to dziecinada?  
- Gorzej. To jest totalny bezsens... Ale zaraz. Ten cały Kapitan Nemo przerywa im każdy wyścig? - spytałem, bo przyszło mi coś do głowy.  
- Właściwie tak, a jeśli nie zdąży, to na pewno uprzykrzy im życie w inny sposób. - przyznał staruszek.  
- Czyli co? Idziemy popatrzeć, a przy okazji poszukać tego dziwnego facia? - spytała Clair, a ja odparłem tylko skinięciem głową. Dopytaliśmy się jeszcze, gdzie odbywają się te całe wyścigi, podziękowaliśmy, zapłacili za posiłek i ruszyliśmy do "portu" zobaczyć, co też ciekawego się będzie działo.

Gdy minęła rzeczona godzina, na drewnianym molo, do którego przycumowana była cała masa żaglówek z prawej i niemniej motorówek z lewej, zgromadzili się chyba wszyscy członkowie obu band. Archie i Maxie stali w swoich łodziach gotowi do startu.  
- Tak więc trasa jak zwykle? Do wysepki i z powrotem? - spytał szef Żaglowców. Chłopak w czarnym ubraniu odparł tylko kiwnięciem głową. Gdy spojrzeliśmy w dal, dostrzegliśmy w odległości może kilometra od brzegu małą wyspę, na której rosło kilka drzew. Kiedyś pewnie dzikie Poki mogłyby urządzić sobie tam gniazda, ale teraz... Wystarczyło rozejrzeć się po rozentuzjazmowanej młodzieży i było jasne, że człowiek z restauracji nie przesadzał, mówiąc o zamieszaniu, jakie obie bandy robią. Trąbki, gwizdki i wznoszone co chwila okrzyki w stylu: "Motor górą, żagiel kanałami." sprawiały, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to jakiś ogólnokrajowy turniej, czy co?  
- A wy kim jesteście? Nie widziałam was tutaj? - jedna dziewczyna ubrana na czarno zwróciła się do nas w pewnej chwili.  
- My jesteśmy nowi i na razie neutralni. Chcemy zobaczyć, co lepsze. - odparł jej dyplomatycznie Max.  
- Aha. Jestem pewna, że zdecydujecie się na motorówki, szybsze to, niezależne od wiatru i... Oj, chyba zaczynają. - dziewczyna przerwała wyliczanie zalet motorówek, gdy dwóch chłopaków z przeciwnych drużyn stanęło na końcu mola. Wspólnie nieśli duży, okrągły, podobny do boji przedmiot.  
- A to, to po co? - spytała zdziwiona Clair. Na odpowiedź nie musiała długo czekać, gdy po policzeniu do trzech boja została wrzucona do wody. Na dźwięk głośnego plusku szefowie band wystartowali i szybko zaczęli płynąc w stronę wysepki.  
- Muszę przyznać, że ciekawe rozwiązanie. Po jednym z każdej drużyny i dzięki temu nie potrzebują bezstronnego sędziego. - skomentował boję Max. Tymczasem Maxie zaczął osiągać prowadzenie, co odzwierciedlało się okrzykami Motorowców. Kilku nadgorliwców nawet strzelało z pistoletów na kapiszony. Natomiast przeciwna drużyna starała się zagrzewać swego kapitana do walki, co owocowało próbami przekrzyczenia tych pierwszych.  
- Taaa... Za cicho to tu nie jest. - mruknąłem starając się zatkać sobie uszy palcami. Hałas był okropny.  
Tymczasem motorówka dotarła do wyspy i zaczęła zawracać, gdy nagle obok niej wytrysnął potężny strumień wody.  
- Co to? - usłyszałem głos Clair. Obie drużyny przestały na chwilę krzyczeć i też przyglądały się z lekką dezorientacja. Obok pierwszej wodnej fontanny wystrzeliła druga, a po chwili kolejne dwie pojawiły się w pobliżu żaglówki.  
- Kapitan Nemo! - krzyknął nagle jeden z Motorowców. Na tą komendę zapanował niemal chaos. Część ludzi rozbiegła się, zapewne na poszukiwania, inni wsiadali do łodzi i chcieli wypływać na jezioro. Tymczasem kilka kolejnych wodnych fontann omal nie spowodowało wywrócenia motorówki Maxiego.  
- Widzicie coś dziwnego, lub interesującego? - spytałem rozglądając się na wszystkie strony.  
- Nie. Myślę, że to jakiś wodny Pok, a skoro tak, to ten Nemo musi być trenerem. - powiedział Max.  
- W każdym razie nic tu po nas. Jeśli oni wszyscy nie złapali tego facia, to nam teraz też nie uda się go wypatrzeć. Co robimy? - spytała po ocenieniu sytuacji Clair.  
Ostatecznie poszliśmy do znanej nam już restauracji i opowiedzieliśmy jej właścicielowi co zaszło. Ten nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, zastanawiał się tylko, czy wreszcie czegoś to nauczy "te dzieciaki". Niedługo później do lokalu wpadł jakiś chłopak. Ubrany był w normalny strój, więc pewnie był miejscowy.  
- Słyszał pan nowiny?! - wołał już od progu, a gdy starszy mężczyzna kazał mu się uspokoić, chłopak wyjaśnił:  
- Maxie i Arche zawarli chwilowy rozejm. Mają dość tego, że ciągle się im przeszkadza w wyścigach i teraz chcą wspólnie znaleźć tego Kapitana Nemo i zrobić z nim porządek.  
- No to ci dopiero nowina. - ocenił sytuację staruszek.  
- Hmm... - mruknąłem nieznacznie, zastanawiając się nad czymś  
- Co Tori? Zostajemy i dołączamy do poszukiwań? - spytał mnie Max.  
- Taaa... Właśnie nad tym myślę. W sumie chciałbym poznać tego Kapitana Nemo. Jeśli się okaże, że to dobry trener, to mógłbym z nim nawet zawalczyć. - przyznałem się do mojego pomysłu.  
- Zawalczyć? No tak, teraz Tori będzie miał nową manię: stać się lepszym od Karen. - mruknęła złośliwie Clair. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to dziewczyna miała rację, ale wolałem się do tego nie przyznawać. Zamiast tego spytałem, czy są tu gdzieś jakieś tanie pokoje, gdzie można przenocować. Staruszek wskazał nam pobliski dom wypoczynkowy, w którym, jako trenerzy mogliśmy mieć całkiem sporą zniżkę. Właściwe w całych Mikołajkach zniżki dla trenerów były niemałe, ale to zapewne dlatego, że zdecydowanie więcej było tu turystów. Jako, że była już pora popołudniowa to udaliśmy się wynająć pokoje na noc. Wieczorem można było jeszcze potrenować, jednak ostatecznie okazało się to chybionym pomysłem, gdyż zarówno Żaglowcy, jak i Motorowcy urządzili sobie imprezę na molo z okazji chwilowego rozejmu i szybkiego rozprawienia się z Kapitanem Nemo.  
"Co za ludzie." - pomyślałem idąc spać. Miałem nadzieje, że pomimo hałasów jako tako uda się wypocząć, gdyż jutro czekał nas ciężki dzień. Jutro mieliśmy odnaleźć Kapitana Nemo.


	39. Tajemniczy Kapitan Nemo

ODCINEK 39: TAJEMNICZY KAPITAN NEMO.

Ranek był słoneczny, jednak wiatr i gromadzące się daleko na horyzoncie chmury świadczyły o tym, że za kilka godzin nad jezioro może nadejść całkiem niezła burza. Pomimo hałaśliwej imprezy Żaglowców i Motorowców udało się nam całkiem nieźle wyspać, a teraz, po śniadaniu w znanej już nam restauracji zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, od czego zacząć poszukiwania.  
- Mnie o radę nie pytajcie, Nie mam pojęcia, od czego moglibyście zacząć. - powiedział nam starszy mężczyzna - właściciel lokalu, w którym siedzieliśmy.  
- No to może przejdźmy się trochę wzdłuż brzegów jeziora i postarajmy się wypatrzyć coś dziwnego, lub interesującego. W sumie mamy tą przewagę, że nasze Poki mogą bardzo pomóc. - oznajmiła w końcu Clair. Trudno było się z nią nie zgodzić. Obie rywalizujące ze sobą bandy nie posiadały żadnych Pokemonów, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że Nemo ma przynajmniej jednego. Ostatecznie to my mieliśmy największe szanse na znalezienie tajemniczego człowieka.  
Po śniadaniu opuściliśmy więc z miasteczko i udaliśmy się na wschód. Okolica była przepiękna, lasy, jeziora, co jakiś czas słyszało się odgłos jakiegoś Poka. Naszych podopiecznych też wypuściliśmy, w nadziei, że może zauważą coś ciekawego.  
- Wszystko jasne? Szukacie śladów człowieka, albo wodnego Poka, który ma trenera. Rozejść się. - poinstruowałem stworki. Wkrótce większość rozbiegła się po lesie, z nami zostały tylko Oddish, Abra i Absol.  
- Dobrze, to co teraz? Urządzamy piknik, czy idziemy dalej? - spytała Clair.  
- Idziemy, ale powoli. Tori, twój Abra potrafi teraz wyszukiwać umysły, czy jak by to nazwać, może pomoże? - to mówiąc Max spojrzał na małego żółtego stworka, siedzącego mi na ramieniu.  
- Raczej mała szansa. Tu jest za dużo Pokemonów, żeby wyodrębnić kogoś konkretnego. Ale jeśli ktoś się będzie do nas zbliżał, to z pewnością mój stworek to wyczuje. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
Ruszyliśmy więc powoli drogą, podziwiając widoki, oraz szukając czegoś dziwnego. Szliśmy tak kilkanaście minut, gdy nagle z jeziora wyskoczył i zagrodził nam drogę Wartortle Clair, mrucząc i mocno gestykulując dawał do zrozumienia, że coś znalazł.  
- Co jest? Co znalazłeś? - spytała trenerka, a w odpowiedzi Pok zniknął w gęstwinie wodnej trawy, jaka porastała jezioro.  
- Eeee... O nie, ja do wody nie włażę. - dziewczyna miała niewyraźna minę Popatrzyliśmy z Maxem na siebie, wzruszyliśmy ramionami i po podciągnięciu nogawek spodni powoli zeszliśmy do wody. Była zimna, ale szybko dało się do niej przyzwyczaić. Clair popatrzyła za nami, ale uparła się przy swoim i została na brzegu. Abra również zdecydował się zostać. Weszliśmy z Maxem w gęstwinę traw. Wyrastały na półtora metra, a że woda sięgała nam prawie do kolan to ostatecznie nic nie było widać. Poke-Żółw dzielnie prowadził nas przez gąszcz, wreszcie mruknął znacząco i się zatrzymał. Stanęliśmy obok niego, a przed nami, na powierzchni wody, leżał liściowaty Pokemon i wyglądał na wyczerpanego.  
- To Lotad. I nie wygląda najlepiej. - oznajmił Max i ostrożnie podszedł do Poka. Stworek pisnął i chciał uciekać, ale przez osłabiony organizm nie mógł się ruszyć.  
- Boi się nas. W sumie nic dziwnego, jak się popatrzyć, co te dwie bandy wyrabiają. - mruknąłem. Młody trener jednak był przygotowany na taką ewentualność. Sięgnąwszy do kieszeni wyciągnął mały batonik, odpakował i ostrożnie w wyciągniętej ręce zbliżył do stworka. Ten popatrzył nieufnie, wreszcie po dłuższej chwili zbliżył się powoli i przyjął poczęstunek.  
- Chodź mały. Zabiorę cię do Centrum Medycznego, gdzie na pewno ci pomogą. Potem będziesz mógł tu wrócić. - Max mówił cicho i spokojnie. Stworek przyglądał się mu, teraz bardziej z zaciekawieniem niż ze strachem, wreszcie powoli podpłynął do niego. Trener wziął go na ręce i oznajmił, że wracamy. Wartortle mruknął tylko na potwierdzenie i wyprowadził nas z gęstwiny wodnej trawy.  
- I co, znaleźliście coś? - usłyszeliśmy na powitanie pytanie Clair.  
- Pokemona. - odparłem, a Max pokazał dziewczynie Lotada.  
- Jaki fajny, ale chyba nie wygląda za dobrze. - oceniła stworka trenerka.  
- I właśnie dlatego powinniśmy zabrać go do... - wyjaśnienia Maxa zostały przerwane przez potężny strumień wody, jaki wystrzelił z jeziora i trafiłby w chłopaka, gdyby nie został skontrowany przez Wodną Broń Wartortla.  
- Co jest? - spytałem zaskoczony. Tymczasem z wody wyskoczył dziwny stwór, czerwony z potężnymi szczypcami.  
- Co to? Jakiś zmutowany Kingler? - mruknęła trenerka. Tymczasem Pokemon przestał strzelać wodą, więc i Poke-Żółw przerwał atak.  
- Jemu chyba chodzi o tego Lotada. - to mówiąc Max spojrzał na swojego Oddisha - To co mały? Chcesz walczyć?  
Pokemon pisnął zadowolony i stanął pomiędzy trenerem, a dziwnym stworkiem.  
- Jesteś pewny, że ten maluch da sobie radę? - spytałem.  
- Tak. Trenowałem nim nieco i wiem już, co potrafi. Zresztą zaraz się o tym przekonasz. - skinąłem tylko głową i wraz z Clair i Pokami stanęliśmy z boku, aby oglądać pojedynek. Lotada trener postawił ostrożnie obok nas, a ja w tym czasie sięgnąłem po PokeEncyklopedię i dowiedziałem się już, czym jest "zmutowany Kingler":  
"Crawdaunt - Pokemon łączący typ Wody i Ciemności, ewolucja Corphisha. Rzadko spotykany, występuje jedynie w czystych jeziorach i rzekach. Niebezpieczny, ze względu na mocne i silne szczypce. Ataki: Bąbelki, Utwardzanie, Zaciskanie, Bąbelkowy Promień."  
- No to już wiemy, co to za jeden. Daj czadu Max!  
- Clair, możesz sobie darować ten doping? - mruknąłem tylko. Ciekaw byłem jak młody trener poprowadzi w walce Oddisha.  
- Trujący Proszek! - i w tej samej chwili z liści na głowie Poka pomknęła w stronę Crawdaunta fioletowa chmura pyłku. Przeciwnik jednak zamachał parę razy szczypcami, wokół niego dało się dostrzec coś jakby zieloną aurę i gdy proszek spadł na niego nic mu nie zrobił.  
- Ochrona, co? W takim razie jeszcze raz, Trujący Proszek! - i znów fioletowa chmura pomknęła w krabopodobnego stworka, ten znowu wykonał kilka ruchów szczypcami i wtedy Max zarządził:  
- Teraz usypiający proszek! - i natychmiast za pierwszą chmurą pomknęła druga.  
- Zaraz, wolniej. Co to Ochrona jest? - Clair nie nadążała za przebiegiem walki. Wyjaśniłem jej, że Ochrona to atak, polegający na wytworzeniu bariery, która potrafi zatrzymać najbliższy atak przeciwnika, pod warunkiem, że atak ten nie jest zbyt silny. Więc jeśli teraz Oddish użył dwóch chmur proszku, to o ile pierwsza zostanie zneutralizowana, o tyle druga powinna dopaść przeciwnika.  
- Sprytnie. - mruknęła trenerka, ja zaś znów zacząłem obserwować pojedynek. Okazało się, że plan Maxa był skuteczny, jednak Crawdaunt wolał nie czekać, aż proszek go uśpi i szybko pomknął w stronę przeciwnika.  
- Paraliżujący Proszek! - polecił trener. Oddish jeszcze nim potężne szczypce zdołały go dosięgnąć wypuścił kolejną chmurę pyłku, jednak nim zdołał on opaść na przeciwnika, szczypce Poke-Kraba zacisnęły się na ciele małego Pokemona.  
- Wytrzymaj, zaraz go sparaliżuje i wtedy go wykończymy! - Max wierzył, że jego Pok da radę przetrwać atak. Tymczasem pyłek opadł na walczących i o ile Oddishowi nic nie zrobił, o tyle Crawdaunt był teraz sparaliżowany. Pok przez krótką chwilę nie mógł się ruszyć, a jego uścisk zelżał, wystarczyło to, aby zwinny stworek wyślizgnął się z jego szczypiec i zataczając się lekko, z powodu otrzymanych obrażeń, czekał na polecenia.  
- Kończmy to. Absorpcja i Usypiający Proszek! - Oddish zręcznie wykonał oba ataki, pierwszy pozwolił mu odzyskać siły utracone na skutek ataku zaciskania, w samą porę zresztą, bo Poke-Krab mimo spowolnienia paraliżem znów zaczął atakować. Teraz jednak Oddish był szybszy od przeciwnika i po kilku unikach wystrzelił prosto w Crawdaunta chmurę proszku. Czerwony stworek zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, czy atakować, czy nie, po czym padł i zaczął głośno chrapać.  
- No i po kłopocie. Dobra robota Oddish. - powiedział Max.  
- Ej, on nie jest roślinny, prawda? Mogę go sobie wziąć? - przyskoczyła do chłopaka Clair i zaczęła namawiać go, do pozwolenia jej na złapanie Poka, którego właśnie pokonał.  
- Nie, on nie jest roślinny, ale nie jest też dziki. - usłyszeliśmy nagle głos z pobliskich zarośli, a po chwili wyszedł z nich mężczyzna, na oko trzydziestoletni. Ubrany był w spodnie moro i taką samą kamizelkę. Nic dziwnego, że nie dało się go dostrzec, a jeśli Crawdaunt był jego, to zapewne dzięki mocy Ciemności stworek dopilnował, aby mój Abra nie wyczuł obecności tego człowieka.  
- Pan jest trenerem tego tutaj? - spytała zawiedziona trenerka. Człowiek kiwnął głową i zawrócił swego podopiecznego do PokeBalla.  
- Ciekawy sposób walki, czy wydawał pan jakieś polecenia Crawdauntowi, czy Pok walczył samodzielnie? - zaciekawiło mnie to. W końcu żadnych poleceń nie słyszeliśmy i byliśmy pewni, że Poke-Krab był dziko żyjącym mieszkańcem jeziora Śniardwy.  
- Mój Pokemon walczył samodzielnie, tak go nauczyłem i muszę przyznać, że jest to bardzo pomocne. A teraz wybaczcie pytanie, ale... Jesteście trenerami, tak? - wyjaśnił tajemniczy mężczyzna.  
- Oczywiście. - odparłem i szybko sięgnąłem po Kartę Trenerską. Ten facio mógł być Strażnikiem Pokemon, w końcu ubiór w pewnym sensie na to wskazywał.  
- W takim razie niepotrzebnie was atakowałem. Myślałem, że też należycie do którejś z tych band, robiących zamieszanie na jeziorze i teraz postanowiliście połapać sobie trochę Pokemonów. - człowiek uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Popatrzyliśmy po sobie i kiwnęliśmy porozumiewawczo głowami. Nie było wątpliwości.  
- Pan jest Kapitan Nemo, prawda? - bardziej stwierdziłem niż zapytałem. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko jeszcze szerzej i odparł:  
- Ciekawy przydomek mi te dzieciaki nadały, ale owszem to ja. A wy jesteście...?  
W skrócie wyjaśniliśmy, że jesteśmy trenerami i obecnie wędrujemy do Olsztyna. Przy okazji Nemo obejrzał Lotada, wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś specyfik, podał go Pokowi i ten szybko zaczął wracać do sił. Również większość naszych podopiecznych wróciła ze zwiadu w lesie.  
- Czyli jesteście tu przypadkiem, ale postanowiliście odszukać mnie z czystej ciekawości, tak?  
- Mniej więcej tak to wygląda. Chciałem stoczyć z panem pojedynek, ale ostatecznie to Max pokonał pańskiego Crawdaunta. - odparłem.  
- Tak. I muszę przyznać, że twój przyjaciel jest bardzo dobrym trenerem. Kiedyś będzie naprawdę trudny do pokonania. - pochwalił chłopaka Kapitan.  
- Co teraz? Nadal będzie pan uprzykrzał życie tym ścigaczom z jeziora? To nic nie daje. Oni nie chcą się stąd wynieść. - oznajmiła Clair.  
- Wiem o tym, ale niestety nic innego nie mogę zrobić. To bogate dzieciaki, które nawet nie są trenerami. Ciężko na takich coś poradzić...  
Nagle kilka Poków wydało ostrzegawcze warknięcia, a Abra wskazał łapką na drogę prowadzącą do miasta. Widać tam było szybko zbliżającą się grupę postaci w białych lub czarnych strojach.  
- Oho, chyba nadchodzi towarzystwo. - mruknąłem.  
- W takim razie, na mnie pora. Do zobaczenia, może przegadacie im jakoś do rozumu. - po tych słowach Nemo szybko zszedł do wody i zniknął wśród traw, przez które chwilę wcześniej przedzierałem się z Maxem. Kilka chwil później zostaliśmy otoczeni przez grupę ludzi z obu band, a przed nami z groźnymi minami stali Archie i Maxie.  
- Dobra, gdzie on poszedł? - spytał gniewnie szef Motorowców.  
- Kto gdzie poszedł? - odparła niewinnym głosem Clair. Staliśmy otoczeni przez nasze Pokemony i widać było, że ludzie z obu band poważnie się zastanawiają nad tym, czy zbliżać się bardziej czy też nie.  
- Nie rób ze mnie głupka mała. Kapitan Nemo oczywiście! Gadaliście z nim przed chwilą! - Maxiemu puszczały nerwy.  
- To był sam Kapitan Nemo? Naprawę? A ja nawet nie poprosiłam go o autograf. - dziewczyna zrobiła smutna minę, a ja z Maxem staraliśmy się zachować powagę. Właściwie powinniśmy powstrzymać trenerkę, przed takim wyraźnym prowokowaniem, ale z doświadczenia było wiadomo, że i tak nam się to nie uda, więc...  
- Ty mała, wredna... - Motorowiec chciał podejść do Clair, jednak po pierwszym kroku zatrzymał się, bo tym razem stał przed nim nie tylko warczący Absol, ale i Wartortle, oraz Charmeleon, który jakby od niechcenia wypuszczał z pyska małe kulki ognia, gasnące przed opadnięciem na ziemię.  
- Jak zwykle nie potrafisz działać dyplomatycznie. - skomentował poczynania chłopaka Archie, po czym zwrócił się do nas uprzejmym głosem:  
- Czy szanowni trenerzy byliby tak mili i powiedzieli nam, czy wiedzą gdzie możemy spotkać się z panem Kapitanem Nemo?  
"O raju. Jeszcze trochę i zacznę myśleć, że bogactwo ogłupia." pomyślałem, a gdy zorientowałem się, że Max i Clair patrzą na mnie odezwałem się:  
- Niestety nie mamy pojęcia. Jednak mamy dla was wiadomość. Nemo prosi abyście przestali traktować Śniardwy jak plac zabaw i zaczęli zachowywać się ciszej i spokojniej. Powstrzymali się od głupich wyścigów i pamiętali, że w okolicy żyje mnóstwo Pokemonów, które pragną ciszy i spokoju.  
Szefowie popatrzyli na siebie i wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Po chwili śmiali się wszyscy zgromadzeni wokół nas. Nie bardzo wiedziałem co tu było zabawnego, ale cóż... Czekaliśmy cierpliwie, aż się uspokoją. Wreszcie Archie rzekł:  
- Nasze wyścigi są głupie? No to jeszcze zobaczymy. Maxie ścigamy się za godzinę, trasa jak zwykle. A wy - tu zwrócił się do nas - idziecie z nami. Jeszcze zobaczymy, jaki cwany jest ten Kapitan Nemo.  
Popatrzyliśmy po sobie, wzruszenie ramionami Clair i skinienie głową Maxa mówiły wyraźnie, że w sumie, co mamy innego do roboty. Zawróciliśmy większość Poków, przy okazji ludzie z obu band musieli przepuścić do nas Stantlera, Ivysaura i Brelooma, które właśnie wróciły z leśnych poszukiwań. Teraz mając już wszystkich swoich podopiecznych ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną do Mikołajek. Zarówno Motorowcy, jak i Żaglowcy woleli nas nie zaczepiać. Wprawdzie wędrujący Oddish, czy Lotad niesiony przez Maxa może i nie wyglądały groźnie, ale Absol i Charmeleon budziły respekt.  
"No proszę, jak to znika pewność siebie, gdy wie się, że można oberwać." - pomyślałem.

Godzinę później wszyscy zgromadzili się nad jeziorem. Poranny wiatr przybrał na sile, a na niebie pojawiły się ciemne, burzowe chmury.  
- Może to nie moja sprawa, ale czy pływanie teraz po jeziorze to dobry pomysł? - zapytałem szefów band, którzy kończyli przygotowania do wypłynięcia.  
- Masz rację trenerze, to nie twoja sprawa. - odparł Archie kończąc mocować linę od żagla. Wzruszyłem wiec ramionami i wróciłem do moich przyjaciół, którzy wraz z Pokami i ludźmi z obu drużyn przyglądali się przygotowaniom.  
- To się może źle skończyć. - mruknął Max. Lotad w dalszym ciągu mu towarzyszył, gdyż chłopak postanowił zabrać Poka do Punktu Medycznego, celem zbadania "Tak na wszelki wypadek". A że na razie mieliśmy "obstawę", która towarzyszyła nam aż do wyścigu to postanowiono, że zadanie to wykonamy później. Pokemon wyglądał na zdrowego i zadowolonego, wiec nie trzeba było się spieszyć. Wprawdzie widok tylu ludzi trochę go przerażał, ale Maxowi udawało się uspokajać stworka i zapewniać, że nic mu nie będzie.  
- Trenerze, dasz sygnał do startu! - krzyknął w pewnej chwili Archie. Kiwnąłem głową, odczekałem kilka chwil i wreszcie krzyknąłem:  
- Ruszajcie! - w myślach dodałem jeszcze: "I nie rozbijcie się za chwilę." Byłem też ciekaw, czy mimo dużego wiatru i coraz ciemniejszych chmur nad jeziorem, Kapitan Nemo znów się pojawi, aby "poprzeszkadzać" w wyścigu.  
Żaglówka i Motorówka wystartowały. Tym razem to Archie wysunął się na prowadzenie, nic dziwnego, bo wiało bardzo mocno i nagle usłyszałem piśnięcie Charmeleona, po którym poczułem, jak coś mokrego spada mi na policzek.  
- Oho. - mruknęła tylko Clair, a po chwili dodała - Czy jakiś dżentelmen użyczy damie parasola?  
- Parasoli brak, damy też tu żadnej nie widzę. - odparłem zawracając Ognistą Jaszczurkę w PokeBall. Oddish i Lotad Maxa nie musiały obawiać się deszczu, właściwie będąc roślinnymi Pokami, taka ulewa mogła im tylko pomóc. Tymczasem zgromadzony tłum, dotąd hałasujący jak zwykle, teraz zaczął rozchodzić się w poszukiwaniu schronienia. Na początku padały pojedyncze krople, jednak już po minucie kapanie zmieniło się w typową ulewę.  
- Fajnie, cała zmoknę. - narzekała dziewczyna zawracając Absola, gdyż Pokowi obecna pogoda wyraźnie się nie podobała. Ja z Maxem nie zwracaliśmy wielkiej uwagi na deszcz, bardziej interesowało nas to, co działo się na jeziorze. A tam Archie zaczął mieć wyraźne kłopoty z żaglówką. Chłopak starał się zwinąć żagiel, jednak potężny wiatr i lejący się z nieba strumieniami deszcz uniemożliwiały mu to. Tymczasem Maxie zbyt mocno się rozpędził i ostatecznie jego motorówka uderzyła w wysepkę, a jej właściciel wpadł do wody.  
- No ładnie... Clair, twój Wartortle dałby radę pływać w takich warunkach! - krzyknąłem. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna wypuściła Poka i zapytała go o to. Ten mruknął coś niepewnie, ale wskoczył do jeziora i zaczął płynąc w stronę wysepki, gdzie co jakiś czas dawało się dostrzec wystającą nad powierzchnią wody głowę szefa Motorowców. Niestety wyglądało na to, że Archie zaraz podzieli los swego rywala, nagle maszt jego żaglówki złamał się, omal go nie przygniatając. Łódka niebezpiecznie się przechyliła, a po chwili przewróciła na bok i zaczęła tonąc.  
- Tori, może powinieneś wypuścić Gyaradosa? - zaproponował niepewnie Max. Sam też się nad tym zastanawiałem. Pok z pewnością nic by sobie z ulewy i wichury nie robił, jednak jaką miałem gwarancję, że panujące warunki atmosferyczne nie wprawią go we wściekłość, no i nie wiadomo było, czy stwór zechciałby mnie słuchać. Wtem usłyszałem w oddali okrzyk:  
- Crawdaunt płyń!  
Po chwili zobaczyliśmy, jak biegnie w naszą stronę mężczyzna w płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym ciemnozielonego koloru. Nie było wątpliwości, że to Kapitan Nemo.  
- Co tak stoicie i mokniecie. Schowajcie się gdzieś, bo rozchorujecie się na koniec! - zawołał na powitanie.  
- Ale... - chciałem zaprotestować, jednak nagle zobaczyłem coś, co sprawiło, że zrozumiałem, że szefowie obu band są uratowani. W miejscu, w którym oba chłopaki z trudem utrzymywali się na wodzie nagle pojawiło się mnóstwo małych róznokolorowych stworków.  
- Tori, czy to są Pokemony?! - usłyszałem pytanie Clair. Odpowiedzi udzielił Nemo:  
- Tak, to ci, którzy zostali jeszcze w jeziorze. Mój Crawdaunt często i dużo tu pływa, więc zna ich całkiem sporo i teraz wezwał wszystkich do pomocy. Niedługo wszyscy powinni wrócić na brzeg. Na szczęście między lądem a wysepką nie jest zbyt głęboko. Wy lepiej biegnijcie do Punktu Medycznego. Na końcu molo i w prawo, trudno przegapić. Niech grzeją wodę i wyszukają w apteczkach jakieś maści rozgrzewające, czy coś podobnego. Jeśli tych dwóch się nie rozchoruje po tej kąpieli, to się naprawdę zdziwię.  
Nie trzeba nam było dwa razy powtarzać. Po drodze dołączyli do nas ludzie z obu band i dopytywali się, co się dzieje i kim jest ten facio w zielonym. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce krótko przedstawiliśmy sytuację, a znajdujący się tu sanitariusze szybko przystąpili do działania. Po kilku minutach do budynku wszedł Kapitan Nemo, a za nim z wielkim trudem i korzystając z pomocy wodnych Poków weszli Archie z Maxiem. Natychmiast zabrano się za udzielanie pomocy, zmianę mokrej odzieży na coś suchego, podawanie różnych mikstur rozgrzewających i specyfików antyprzeziębieniowych. My i nasze Poki też dołączyły do pomagania, Charmeleon grzał ogniem, Max i jego stworki starały się wykombinować jakieś lekarstwo i o dziwo członkowie obu grup również chcieli pomagać. Wkrótce obaj szefowie siedzieli opatuleni w grube koce, obok nich siedział Charmeleon i co jakiś czas podgrzewał temperaturę w pomieszczeniu.  
- No i po wszystkim. Co teraz chłopaki? Nadal chcecie się w ściganie bawić? - spytał Nemo, siadając naprzeciwko nich. Ci popatrzyli na siebie, na kilka wodnych Poków jakie jeszcze pozostały w Punkcie Medycznym, gdyż reszta już wróciła do jeziora i wreszcie Maxie rzekł:  
- Chyba nie. To znaczy... - tu przerwał nie bardzo wiedząc jak powiedzieć to, co zamierza. Wyręczył go w tym Archie:  
- Te wszystkie pogadanki o Pokemonach z jeziora. Nie myśleliśmy o nich, chcieliśmy tylko dobrze się bawić, a ostatecznie gdyby nie one to utonęlibyśmy. Więc chyba powinniśmy przestać.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko i pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na ludzi z obu grup, patrzyli na swoich szefów nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić. I nagle Maxie z Archiem niepewnie wyciągnęli do siebie ręce i uścisnęli je.  
- Zgoda. - powiedzieli równocześnie. Na ten sygnał również zgromadzeni Żaglowcy i Motorowcy zaczęli się godzić i ogólnie zapanowało małe zamieszanie.  
- Jakie to wzruszające. Chyba się rozpłaczę. - mruknęła złośliwie Clair.  
- A co z Kapitanem Nemo? - padło nagle pytanie z tłumu. Popatrzyliśmy na niego, a on na byłych szefów. Wreszcie odezwał sie Archie:  
- Cóż, ten facet miał rację. Chciał nas stąd przegonić i chciał spokoju nad jeziorem. Może kiedyś go spotkamy, żeby mu powiedzieć, że to on miał rację, a my się myliliśmy.  
- On już to wie. - powiedział Kapitan wstając i idąc w stronę wyjścia. Z tłumu wybiegł i dołączył do niego Crawdaunt.  
- Zaraz... Pan jest... - Wyrwało się Maxiemu, jednak mężczyzna nie zatrzymał się. Zarzucił płaszcz i wyszedł na zewnątrz, nie zwracając uwagi na ulewę, która obecnie powoli zaczynała przechodzić. Za nim wybiegł Pokemon, a wszyscy zgromadzeni patrzyli za nimi z bardzo głupimi minami.  
- Przecież ten krabowy stworek był pierwszym, jaki do nas dopłynął, potem dopiero zjawiły się następne Pokemony... - Arche nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało.  
- Tak chłopaki, Kapitan Nemo, a dokładnie Pok, którego on trenuje i który zawsze przeszkadzał wam w wyścigach ostatecznie uratował wam życie. Pamiętajcie o tym i nie róbcie więcej niepotrzebnego zamieszania. - powiedziałem. W odpowiedzi wszyscy zgromadzeni pokiwali głowami na zrozumienie.  
- No Tori, ale z ciebie mówca. - mruknęła Clair.  
Posiedzieliśmy w Centrum Medycznym jeszcze około godziny, w tym czasie zbadano Lotada Maxa i stwierdzono, że Pok jest całkowicie zdrowy. Okazało się też, że stworek nie chce wracać do jeziora i woli zostać z trenerem, oczywiście przy tej okazji Clair musiała ponarzekać na swój los, czemu ona nowych Poków nie ma. Wreszcie burza minęła, znów wyszło słońce i mogliśmy ruszać w dalszą drogę. Pożegnaliśmy się z byłymi bandami Motorowców i Żaglowców, teraz przemianowali się oni na Obrońców Pokemon i jak zapewniali nas Archie z Maxiem będą starać się pilnować, aby nigdzie tam, gdzie wypoczywają, żaden turysta nie zakłócał spokoju Pokom. Mieliśmy nadzieje, że im się to uda. My zaś wyruszyliśmy do Olsztyna, gdzie zamierzałem zdobyć moją piątą odznakę Ligi Pokemon.


	40. Wykopaliska w Biskupcu

ODCINEK 40: WYKOPALISKA W BISKUPCU.

Biskupiec, niewielkie miasteczko, z którego został jedynie dzień drogi do Olsztyna. Gdy tu dotarliśmy, nie planowaliśmy dużego postoju, ale jak zwykle nasze plany musiały ulec zmianie. Zatrzymaliśmy się właśnie przy niewielkim barze, aby po spożyciu szybkiego posiłku wyruszyć w dalszą drogę, gdy naszą uwagę zwrócił dziwny mężczyzna, na oko trzydziestoletni, dobrze zbudowany o ciemnych włosach i równo przyciętych wąsach. Ubrany był w strój, który spokojnie można nazwać roboczym, gdyż był cały zakurzony i gdzieniegdzie nieco zabłocony. Nie to jednak było dziwne, najciekawszy był bowiem Pokemon, który towarzyszył temu mężczyźnie. Wysoki na ponad półtora metra, czerwony z potężnymi szczypcami, w których obecnie niósł kilka łopat i jakieś skrzynie.  
- To dziwne coś, to co jest? - spytała z zainteresowaniem Clair.  
- Mnie bardziej ciekawi, co tu kopią. - odparłem.  
- To co? Idziemy zobaczyć? - zaproponował Max, a nasze Poki, czyli Absol, Charmeleon i Oddish (reszta siedziała w PokeBallach) ochoczo zgodziły się na ten pomysł.  
Ruszyliśmy więc za dziwnym człowiekiem i już wkrótce, na pograniczu miasteczka, dotarliśmy na wzniesienie, poniżej którego znajdowało się coś, co chyba można śmiało nazwać wykopaliskami.  
- Nieźle... - mruknął Max, powstrzymując swego podopiecznego przed zbiegnięciem na dół. Gdy się uważniej rozejrzeliśmy, dostrzegliśmy uwijających się tu i tam ludzi. Niektórzy oczyszczali jakieś skorupy, inny ostrożnie przesiewali piasek. Na końcu wykopalisk dostrzegliśmy coś jakby tunel, częściowo odkopany. Stało przy nim dwóch mężczyzn i dyskutowało nad czymś.  
- A państwo trenerzy to szukają czegoś, czy przyszli zobaczyć co się dzieje? - usłyszeliśmy w pewnej chwili głos. Gdy się obejrzeliśmy, zobaczyliśmy tego samego mężczyznę, za którym wcześniej przyszliśmy w to miejsce. Czerwonego stworka nie było przy nim, dostrzegliśmy go na dole, jak przekazywał swój "ładunek" kilku ludziom pracującym przy wykopach.  
- Tak właściwie, to ciekawi byliśmy, co tu się dzieje. No i zainteresował nas Pokemon, który panu towarzyszył. - wyjaśniłem zgodnie z prawdą, nieco zmieszany. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko, przyjrzał się uważne nam i naszym Pokom i wreszcie rzekł:  
- Wyglądacie w porządku, więc mogę wam powiedzieć, co tu znaleźliśmy. Być może zechcecie nam też pomóc. Nazywam się Jan Łajs i służę tu pomocą w wykopaliskach, jako że sam też lubię archeologię, no i mam Pokemony, które mogą pomóc odkopać to co zasypane.  
Kiwnęliśmy głowami i również się przedstawiliśmy.  
- A co tu właściwie odkopano? - zainteresowała się Clair.  
- Cóż, dokładnie nie wiemy. Są tu ślady osadnictwa z czasów, gdy człowiek czcił Pokemony i siły przyrody, a wiec około trzy tysiące lat temu. Wczoraj zaś dokonaliśmy wreszcie jakiegoś naprawdę ciekawego odkrycia. - wyjaśnił archeolog. A mnie przyszło nagle coś do głowy.  
- Ciekawe odkrycia? Hmm... Od jak dawna są tu te wykopaliska? - zapytałem.  
- Ponad miesiąc, jednak takie kopanie trwa bardzo powoli. Trzeba uważać, aby nic nie uszkodzić i w ogóle trzeba być bardzo ostrożnym.  
- Rozumiem, a czy była tu trenerka Karen? - po tym pytaniu zobaczyłem że Clair "przewraca oczami", mężczyzna zaś odpowiedział:  
- Owszem, posiedziała u nas kilka dni i bardzo dużo pomagała. Niestety, jako że nie znaleźliśmy nic ciekawego, a ona była w trasie zbierania odznak, toteż odeszła jakieś dwa tygodnie temu około. Nie jestem do końca pewny, gdyż nie przesiaduje tu codziennie, a jedynie dwa dni w tygodniu. Czy to jakaś wasza znajoma? - Jan wyjaśnił mi, co chciałem wiedzieć. No tak, Karen naprawdę lubiła zagadki i tajemnice, więc jeśli natkniemy się gdzieś na coś dziwnego to całkiem możliwe, że ta dziewczyna też tam będzie. Wiedziałem też, że muszę trenować, aby moje Poki stały się silniejsze od jej stworków.  
- Ta dziewczyna to obecne wariactwo tego tu przyszłego Mistrza Pokemon. Przegrał z nią i okazało się, że musi jeszcze sporo trenować, aby jego stworki dorównały poziomem jej. - wyjaśniła Clair, wskazując na mnie palcem. Nim zdążyłem się jej odciąc, wtrącił się Max:  
- Co ciekawego tu odkryto?  
- Dobrze, że zapytałeś, bo prawie zapomniałbym wam o tym powiedzieć. Widzicie ten tunel - archeolog wskazał na grotę, którą wcześniej zauważyliśmy - Odkopaliśmy wczoraj płytę, która go zasłaniała, gdy ostrożnie ją usunęliśmy okazało się, że tunel jest niemal nietknięty. Zastanawiamy się teraz jak sprawdzić, co jest w środku.  
- Hmm... A nie można tak po prostu tam wejść? - zapytała Clair, a w jej oczach zaczynało się dostrzegać ten niebezpieczny błysk.  
"Fajnie, znowu wplątujemy się w poszukiwanie skarbów." - pomyślałem.  
- To nie takie proste. Po pierwsze wchodząc bez przygotowań moglibyśmy zniszczyć coś cennego, a po drugie nie mamy pewności, że tunel wytrzyma. Właściwie niektórzy uważają, że po odsunięciu płyty została naruszona ogólna konstrukcja i całość w każdej chwili może się zawalić, więc wchodzenie do środka jest zbyt niebezpieczne.  
- Aha. A czy na tej płycie zasłaniającej tunel było coś, co mogłoby wyjaśnić co jest wewnątrz? - dziewczyna nie rezygnowała, a oczy świeciły jej się coraz bardziej. Spojrzałem na Maxa, ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową. Jego komentarz był jasny: "Nie przekonamy jej do zmiany zdana. Zostaniemy tu, póki ona nie dowie się, czy nie ma tu nic cennego."  
- Niestety nie. Zapewne kiedyś płyta była pokryta różnymi napisami lub rysunkami, ale teraz po tysiącach lat leżenia w ziemi, wszystko, co na niej było, zostało starte. I tak mamy problem. Chłopaki dyskutują, czy nie wysłać tam na zwiad jakiś Pokemonów, zapewne jutro zostanie podjęta ostateczna decyzja w tej sprawie. To co? Może zostaniecie do tego czasu i pomożecie nieco? - spytał nas archeolog. Jak łatwo można było przewidzieć Clair podjęła decyzję za wszystkich:  
- Zostajemy. Proszę tylko powiedzieć, co mamy robić, no i nie obarczać mnie zbyt ciężką pracą, w końcu jestem...  
- Leniwa. - mruknąłem na tyle głośno, aby przerwać dziewczynie. Max z mężczyzną prawie usiedli na ziemi zwijając się ze śmiechu, a trenerka szybko podniosła grudkę ziemi, jakich pełno było wokół i mocno nią we mnie cisnęła. Trafiła w ramię i nawet nieco zabolało, ale satysfakcja z odcięcia się tej wredocie pozostała.  
Tak, więc przez resztę dnia biegaliśmy po terenie wykopalisk, Nosiliśmy sprzęt, przekazywaliśmy informacje, czy też obczyszczaliśmy małymi pędzelkami znalezione eksponaty, czy też raczej szczątki czegoś, co mogło być kiedyś jakimiś naczyniami, czy narzędziami. Mimo wszystko czas upływał szybko i wieczorem, zmęczeni po pracy udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek.

Bezchmurne niebo i świecący jasno księżyc dawały dostatecznie dużo światła, aby tajemnicza postać z niemniej tajemniczym czworonożnym towarzyszem mogła się cicho i ostrożnie przekradać przez teren wykopalisk. Nagle biegnący przodem stwór zatrzymał się i pisnął niespokojnie.  
- Cicho Absol, bo jeszcze nas ktoś usłyszy. - szepnęła trenerka.  
- Spoko Clair, ten kto miał was usłyszeć wie, że tu jesteś. - powiedziałem głośnym szeptem i wyszedłem zza kilku skrzyń ze sprzętem, a za mną wyszedł Max. Cóż, może i kryjówki nie mieliśmy za genialnej, ale na nasze potrzeby wystarczyła i co ważniejsze, sprawdziła się.  
- Oh to wy? A czemu wy jeszcze nie śpicie, co? - spytała dziewczyna, starając się zachowywać jakby nigdy nic.  
- My? A może raczej, dlaczego ty nie śpisz? Tylko nie wmawiaj, że chciałaś na księżyc popatrzeć, bo romantyczność to jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, o jakie można cię podejrzewać - odparłem. Trenerka z obrażoną miną patrzyła na mnie. Max stanął z boku i zastanawiał się, co teraz. Wreszcie, zapewne znudzony przedłużającą się ciszą rzekł:  
- Dobra, to może wracamy?  
- Nic z tego Młody. Chcę wiedzieć, co jest w tym tunelu, nie po to się tu zakradłam, żeby teraz wracać. - mruknęła gniewne Clair.  
- Taaa... Niestety znamy cię już na tyle dobrze, że potrafimy przewidzieć, co planujesz. Przyznaje, że siedzenie za tymi skrzyniami było nudne, ale się opłaciło, więc... - dziewczyna przerwała mi w pół słowa.  
- Nie denerwuj mnie. Przeczuwam, że w tym tunelu jest coś ważnego i chce wiedzieć co. Przypominam, ze jesteś moim dłużnikiem, więc nie przeszkadzaj. - mina dziewczyny była poważna. A już miałem nadzieję, że chociaż mania na skarby jej przeszła, ale nie. Poza rzadkimi Pokami kasa też była dla niej ważna.  
- No dobrze. Załóżmy, że wleziesz do tego tunelu, załóżmy, że tunel się nie zawali, nawet załóżmy, że znajdziesz tam coś cennego, ale co wtedy? Okradniesz archeologów? Takie zachowanie jest niegodne trenera. - marna szansa, ale trzeba było spróbować przemówić tej wariatce do rozsądku.  
- Ej, to nie tak. Jeśli ten tunel prowadzi na przykład do skarbów, to zostawię je na miejscu, ale mam przeczucie, że to cos innego. Jak w Kocku.  
- Ekhm... Nie chciałbym wam przerywać, ale chyba ktoś wpadł na taki sam pomysł jak Clair. - powiedział Max, wskazując na wejście do tunelu, przy którym zobaczyliśmy przemieszczający się jakiś cień. Nagle obok niego pojawił się drugi, mniejszy.  
- To chyba też jakiś trener i właśnie wypuścił Poka z PokeBalla. Co robimy? - spytał chłopak, starając się dojrzeć coś konkretnego.  
- Idziemy za nim i sprawdzamy, co to za jeden. - zarządziła Clair, po czym spojrzała na nas uważnie - Macie ze sobą Pokemony prawda? - zapytała, a gdy skinęliśmy głowami, na jej twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmiech i zaczęła szybko i cicho przemieszczać się w stronę wejścia do tunelu, a my, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyliśmy za nią. Tajemnicze cienie tymczasem już zniknęły w jego wnętrzu.  
- Max, przypomnij mi, że jak kiedyś znów trafimy na jakieś wykopaliska czy skarby, to na noc trzeba Clair przywiązać do łóżka. - chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął, a z przodu usłyszałem szept dziewczyny:  
- To by mnie nie powstrzymało na długo... Torisiu. - to ostatnie zabrzmiało wyjątkowo złośliwie, ale chwilowo dałem spokój z docinkami.  
Cicho podeszliśmy do wejścia. Tunel był wysoki na półtora metra, pierwsze kilka metrów było zasypane nieco ziemią, ale im głębiej, tym było jej mniej. A przynajmniej tak twierdził Absol, który w ciemności widział równie dobrze jak w dzień.  
- Czyli wchodzimy? - spytałem sceptycznie, przyglądając się wnętrzu tunelu. Nawet w tej niewielkiej ilości światła, jaki dawał księżyc nie wyglądało to zachęcająco i właściwie nie dziwiłem się już, że archeologowie wahają się wejść do wnętrza.  
- Jasne, że tak. Ci, co tam weszli, muszą być nadal w środku, wiec trzeba sprawdzić, co to za jedni. A jak się okaże, że to złodzieje, albo ktoś podobny, to ich zatrzymamy i może dostaniemy jakąś nagrodę za pomoc. Wchodzimy! - i nim zdążyłem zaprotestować najpierw Absol, a zaraz po nim Clair zniknęli we wnętrzu tunelu.  
- Świetnie, po prostu wspaniale. - pomruczałem trochę narzekania, sprawdziłem, czy wszystkie PokeBalle znajdują się na swoim miejscu i wszedłem za dziewczyną, a tuż za mną do tunelu wślizgnął się Max.  
W środku było ciemno i ciasno. Półtorametrowa wysokość zmuszała do ciągłego schylania się, a dodatkowo niewiele ponad dwa metry odległości między ścianami, mogło zacząć przyprawiać o klaustrofobie. Szliśmy jedno za drugim, Absol prowadził i cichymi pomrukami informował nas, co jest przed nami, a jego trenerka tłumaczyła, o co jej Pokowi chodzi. Uświadomiłem sobie wtedy, że Clair nie wiadomo kiedy nauczyła się "mowy" Absola. Właściwie nie było to takie dziwne, bo w większości przypadków ja również rozumiałem, o co moim Pokemonom chodzi, ale sam fakt, że trener bez problemu porozumiewa się ze swoim podopiecznym świadczył o tym, że istnieje między nimi pewien rodzaj więzi sympatii, przyjaźni i wzajemnego szacunku.  
- Uwaga! - szepnęła nagle dziewczyna. Przystanęliśmy, a kilka metrów przed nami dało się dostrzec koniec tunelu i coś jakby grotę, obecnie oświetlaną słabym światłem, zapewne od latarki tego, kto był w środku.  
- Dobra, idziemy cicho i ostrożnie. Jak tylko nas zauważą to wypuszczamy Poki i walczymy, jasne? - wydała polecenia Clair.  
- Nie. Wystarczy, że zawaliłaś świątynię z Kocka. Tym razem nie walczymy. Trzeba zobaczyć kto to i czego tu szuka, a jak nas zauważy...  
- To co? Powiesz mu, żeby się poddał? - przerwała mi dziewczyna, po czym dała znak Absolowi i Pok ruszył przed siebie, a jego trenerka za nim.  
- No Tori, dyplomatą to ty jednak nie będziesz. - usłyszałem szept Maxa. Westchnąłem tylko i ruszyłem za "szefową".  
Wreszcie zobaczyliśmy, do czego prowadził tunel. Znaleźliśmy się w niewielkiej grocie, na której środku znajdował się kamienny stół. Ściany pokryte były różnymi rysunkami i napisami, a przynajmniej tak nam się wydawało, w słabym świetle latarki człowieka, który właśnie instruował jakiegoś napakowanego Pokemona, jak ma przenieść kamienną płytę, którą stwór podniósł ze stołu.  
- No tak, ten facet nie należy do ekipy. - mruknąłem. Mężczyzna jeszcze nas nie zauważył, ale jego podopieczny warknął nagle ostrzegawczo. Rozpoznaliśmy wtedy, że ten Pok to Hariyama, a trener, który był z nim...  
- Facet z Kocka! - zawołała Clair. I rzeczywiście stał przed nami mężczyzna, którego pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy, gdy opowiadał historie o skarbach, a gdy później odnaleźliśmy cudowne źródło, chciał je przejąć na własność.  
- My się znamy? - spytał przyglądając się uważnie.  
- Jasne, że tak. To ty zawaliłeś źródło, które ja znalazłam, ty doprowadziłeś do tego, że straciłam możliwość zostania bardzo bogatą osobistością, ty... A w ogóle, Absol, bierz go! - po tej komendzie Pok dziewczyny warknął i chciał rzucić się na mężczyznę, ale powstrzymałem go:  
- Czekaj! - Pok usłuchał, stał warcząc gniewnie - Chwila. Co pan tu robi i co to za płyta? - zapytałem. Niemal pewne było, ze ten facet przyszedł tu w celach rabunkowych, ale jednak lepiej było wiedzieć, o co konkretnie chodzi. Mężczyzna nadal nam się przyglądał i nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmiech:  
- No jasne. Wy jesteście dzieciakami, które zaprowadziły mnie do źródła w Kocku. Niestety ostatecznie przez waszą narwaną przyjaciółkę tamten skarb został zawalony tonami ziemi, tym samym zmuszając mnie do przeniesienia swoich poszukiwań gdzieś indziej.  
- Rozumiem, że ta płyta zawiera jakieś informacje o skarbie, lub czymś podobnym. Nie sądzę więc, abym pozwoliła ci na jej kradzież. Walcz! - wojowniczo odezwała się Clair.  
- No tak, charakterek waszej towarzyszki nic się nie zmienił. Ale jesteście pewni, że walka w miejscu takim jak to jest bezpieczna? - spytał poszukiwacz skarbów, wskazując na strop i ściany. Faktycznie było tu mało miejsca i było też prawie pewne, że jeśli dojdzie do pojedynku, to wszystko się zawali.  
- Clair, on ma rację. Jeśli chcesz walczyć, to trzeba to załatwić na zewnątrz. - szepnął Max. Dziewczynie niezbyt się ten pomysł podobał, ale jako że drogę do jedynego wyjścia z groty tarasowaliśmy my, to i szans na ucieczkę trener z Hariyamą zbyt dużych nie mieli.  
- Zgoda, walczymy na zewnątrz. - warknęła trenerka, po czym dała nam znak, abyśmy ruszali do wyjścia. Jako że nie było już sensu się ukrywać, wypuściłem Charmeleona, aby przyświecał nam swoim ogniem, dzięki czemu szło się dużo szybciej. Gdy byliśmy już na zewnątrz, zobaczyliśmy, że Hariyama mężczyzny wyniósł z wnętrza tajemniczą płytę, którą zabrał z kamiennego stołu.  
- Ej, a to po co? Niech ten paker odniesie to skąd wziął! - oburzyła się dziewczyna.  
- Spokojnie, właśnie o tą płytę będziemy walczyć. Wygram, zabieram ja, przegram, wy ją zabieracie. A teraz dość gadania, Torkoal, walcz! - po tej przemowie mężczyzna wypuścił z PokeBalla ognistego żółwia.  
- Dobrze, więc ja wybieram Wartortla. - trenerka wypuściła swego podopiecznego.  
- A myślałem, że to Absol będzie walczył. - mruknąłem.  
- Obejdziemy się bez sędziego, gotowa? - spytał przeciwnik Clair, a gdy dziewczyna kiwnęła głową wydał szybkie polecenie:  
- Zasłona Dymna! - i natychmiast z pyska i otworu w skorupie Torkoala wydobyły się kłęby gęstego, ciemnego dymu. Było ich tak dużo, że skutecznie przesłoniły nam widoczność. Usłyszeliśmy jeszcze odgłos zawracania Pokemona i szybko oddalające się kroki Hariyamy i jej trenera.  
- Oszust! Złodziej! Zabiję gnidę! - krzyczała Clair. Jej Poki starały się ruszyć w pościg za uciekinierem, jednak gęsty dym zarówno światło księżyca, jak i to, dawane przez ogień Charmeleona przesłonił zupełnie i spowodował, że dosłownie nic nie było widać. Wreszcie, po dobrych kilku minutach zasłona rozwiała się. Okazało się wtedy, że obok nas stoi kilku archeologów, oraz nasz znajomy - Jan.  
- Czy możecie nam wyjaśnić, co się tu stało? - spytał jeden z nich.  
- W skrócie? Jakiś facet wszedł do tunelu, zobaczyliśmy to i chcieliśmy go powstrzymać, jednak jego Pok zrobił zasłonę dymną i cwaniaczek zwiał nam, zabierając przy okazji jakąś dziwną płytę. - wyjaśniłem. Clair spojrzała na mnie dziwnie, czy to była wdzięczność, że nie wspomniałem, o jej planach odnośnie tunelu. Tymczasem archeologowie odbyli krótką naradę i ostatecznie dwóch z nich zdecydowało się pójść i sprawdzić, co zostało skradzione. Gdy mężczyźni zniknęli we wnętrzu tunelu, Jan zwrócił się do nas z pytaniem:  
- Mówicie, że to był trener, tak? Cóż, jeśli okaże się, że ukradł coś cennego, to od razu ruszam za nim w pościg, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, czy zechcecie mi towarzyszyć?  
Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Nocka ostatecznie i tak była już zawalona i szanse na wyspanie się były właściwie żadne, więc zgodziliśmy się. Kilka minut później dwóch ludzi wróciło z oględzin.  
- Wygląda na to, że ten tunel i grota, do której prowadzi, to coś w rodzaju świątyni. W grocie znajduje się kamienny stół, zapewne pełniący rolę ołtarza, a na nim znajdowała się płyta, która, jak podejrzewamy, pomagała w wykonywaniu rytuałów i obrzędów w tej świątyni. - usłyszeliśmy ich relację.  
- Ta płyta to cenna jakaś? - spytała Clair, a na moje szturchniecie, zwracające jej uwagę opowiedziała, jak zwykle, silniejszym.  
- Zależy jak na to patrzeć. Dla nie znającego się to zwykły kawałek skały z jakimiś malunkami i bazgrołami, dla archeologa bezcenne. Jednak, jeśli sprzedać to jakimś bogatym kolekcjonerom, to na pewno będą skłonni dużo za to zapłacić. - wyjaśnił jeden z archeologów.  
- Rozumiem, więc lepiej nie tracić już czasu. Zresztą myślę, że nocą ten złodziej daleko nie mógł uciec. Wyruszam w pościg, a ci młodzi trenerzy zdecydowali się pomóc w poszukiwaniach. - Jan poinformował archeologów, co zamierza, następnie wypuścił z PokeBalla swego czerwonego stworka i poinstruował go, co się dzieje. Dowiedzieliśmy się przy okazji, że ten Pok to Scizor.  
- Wiedziałem, że możemy na tobie polegać i że w razie kłopotów pomożesz. - podziękował trenerowi jeden z archeologów. Mężczyzna tylko skinął głową, po czym dał nam znak, że wyruszamy. Kiwnęliśmy tylko głowami, i szybko udaliśmy się za trenerem w stronę, w którą kierował nas jego Pok.  
- Mamy jakiś plan, ten Scizor wie, gdzie nas prowadzić? - spytał na wszelki wypadek Max.  
- Nie martw się. Mój podopieczny potrafi dostrzec ślady człowieka praktycznie wszędzie. Obecnie tropi go po odciskach, jakie pozostawił w ziemi, wkrótce będzie szukał jego śladów w ściółce leśnej.  
- Zaraz, idziemy do lasu? - spytałem niepewnie.  
- A owszem Tori. Wygląda na to, że ten czerwony tropiciel właśnie tam nas prowadzi. Zresztą na miejscu tego facia też wybrałabym kryjówkę w lesie. - zamiast Jana, usłyszałem odpowiedź Clair. I rzeczywiście już po kilku minutach zarówno Biskupiec jak i teren wykopalisk został za nami i wkroczyliśmy do ciemnego lasu. Miałem nadzieję, że uda nam się złapać złodzieja, ciekawiło mnie też, co ciekawego jest napisane na tej kamiennej płycie, którą ukradł. Przeczucie mówiło mi, że nie są tam zapisane jedynie obrzędy, jakie odprawiano w prastarej osadzie te kilka tysięcy lat temu...


	41. Poszukiwacz skarbów - Batura

ODCINEK 41: POSZUKIWACZ SKARBÓW - BATURA.

Ciemno, ponuro, dobrze chociaż, że sucho. Mimo wszystko wędrówka nocą przez las za przyjemna nie jest.  
- Fajnie tu. Jakoś tak strasznawo. - mruknęła Clair.  
Szliśmy jedno za drugim, prowadził Scizor i mój Charmeleon, przy okazji przyświecając nieco, za nimi trener - Jan Łajs, dalej Absol i jego trenerka, a na końcu ja i Max.  
Nagle prowadzący nas Pokemon przystanął i zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać.  
- Co jest? Nie zgubiłeś chyba tropu? - spytał go, jego trener. W odpowiedzi stworek pokręcił głową i zamruczał coś wyjaśniająco.  
- W porządku, po prostu zastanawia się, dokąd teraz. - wyjaśnił nam mężczyzna.  
- Hej, może mógłbym pomóc. - uświadomiłem sobie nagle i wypuściłem Abrę. Żółty stworek rozejrzał się niepewnie, ale wytłumaczyłem mu, co się dzieje. Pok usadowił się na moim ramieniu i wskazał łapką na wschód. W tej samej chwili Scizor wydał tryumfalne mruknięcie i również oznajmił, że powinniśmy udać się w tamtym kierunku.  
- Świetnie, z dwoma zwiadowcami szanse na zgubienie złodzieja są naprawdę niewielkie. - ucieszył się Max i wyruszyliśmy dalej.  
- Jak myślisz Clair, ten facio może mieć kryjówkę w lesie, czy jak? - spytałem dziewczynę. Ta po dłuższym namyśle wyjaśniła:  
- Prawdopodobnie ukryje się tu i zaczeka do rana. Przyznasz, że samotny człowiek łażący w nocy z dziwnym bagażem jest raczej niecodziennym widokiem, za dnia to co innego. Tak, więc musi mieć kryjówkę niedaleko stąd, a w okolicach przedpołudnia pojawi się zapewne na trasie do Olsztyna, być może złapie stopa, wmówi, że taszczy jakieś znalezisko z wykopalisk do specjalistycznego badania i bez przeszkód dotrze do dużego miasta, a później gdzie zechce.  
- Skąd ta pewność? - spytał Jan. Trenerka zmieszała się nieco i spojrzała na mnie.  
- Proszę wierzyć, że ona zna się na takich sprawach. - udzieliłem odpowiedzi, zamiast byłej złodziejki.  
- O tak i dodatkowo, często ma rację. - wtrącił jeszcze Max. Nawet nasze Poki mruknęły zgodnie na potwierdzenie, więc mężczyzna nie dopytywał się już o szczegóły. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy Clair nim została zwykłym kieszonkowcem, zarabiającym dodatkowo na przedstawieniach, nie należała do jakiejś zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej. Była młoda, to fakt, ale czasem słyszało się o młodocianych gangach, grasujących zwykle w dużych miastach. Cóż, być może dziewczyna kiedyś opowie co i jak. Nagle Abra trącił mnie lekko i wskazał na północ. Również Charmeleon zatrzymał się i patrząc w tamtym kierunku warczał niespokojnie.  
- Coś się zbliża. - szepnął Max.  
- Coś dużego. - dodał Jan.  
- Pokemon? Tori rzuć PokeBallem! - usłyszałem jeszcze polecenie Clair, które zignorowałem.  
Przez kilka chwil staliśmy w pogotowiu, oczekując na pojawienie się przeciwnika. W oddali usłyszeliśmy ciężkie kroki. Zbliżały się. Nagle wszystko ucichło.  
- Zaraz zaatakuje. Tori, co z tym Poke... - dziewczynie przerwał głośny ryk i z krzaków po lewej stronie wyskoczył potężny Ursaring i rzucił się na naszą przyjaciółkę. Na szczęście byliśmy na to przygotowani. Charmeleon ze Scizorem skoczyły na niedźwiedzia, a ja z Maxem szybko odciągnęliśmy dziewczynę na bezpieczna odległość.  
- Lepiej zapamiętaj, w lesie nie powinno się zbytnio hałasować. - mruknąłem jej do ucha. Trenerka spojrzała na mnie dziwnie, po czym odparła:  
- Dzięki za troskę. Żeby nie było wątpliwości, nic mi nie jest, a ty nadal jesteś moim dłużnikiem.  
- Tak, ma rację. Nic jej nie jest. - mruknąłem do Maxa, chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął i skinął głową. Spojrzeliśmy teraz na to, co wyrabiały nasze Poki i dziki Ursaring.  
- Scizor, Metalowy Szpon! - polecił trener, a jego podopieczny błyskawicznie uderzył przeciwnika łapą, uzbrojoną w pokaźne szczypce. Ognista Jaszczurka nie czekała na moje polecenie i pomogła w walce, "poprawiając" z drugiej strony sporym Strumieniem Ognia. Dziki stwór rozeźlił się teraz poważnie, wydał głośny ryk i chciał zaatakować nasze Pokemony, jednak, gdy wypuściłem dodatkowo Brelooma i Loudreda, zaś Max Ivysaura i Nuzleafa potężny niedźwiedź zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Wydał jeszcze jeden głośny ryk i umknął w las.  
- No i po kłopocie. - mruknąłem.  
- Tak, jednak te Ursaringi wcale nie są takie głupie jak się może wydawać. Rozeźlony był, ale zauważył, że nie ma szans i odszedł. - powiedział Max.  
- A zaatakował nas zapewne dlatego, że go obudziliśmy, no i byliśmy na jego terytorium. Teraz musimy bardziej uważać i ciszej się poruszać - podsumował wszystko Jan. Skinęliśmy głowami na znak, że rozumiemy. Clair miała trochę nadąsaną minę, ale musiała przyznać nam rację. Gdy zawróciliśmy część naszych Poków, wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Miałem nadzieje, że złodziej nie ma gdzieś blisko kryjówki, bo jeśli tak by było, to ryki Ursaringa z pewnością by go wypłoszyły.  
Moje obawy okazały się bezpodstawne. Od spotkania z Poke-Niedźwiedziem minął już dobry kwadrans, a my nadal szliśmy lasem i nie dostrzegliśmy nic podejrzanego. Nic też nie wskazywało na to, że zbliżamy się do celu.  
- Hej Clair, możliwe jest, że ten cwaniaczek zdecydował się na samotną przeprawę przez las, aż do Olsztyna? - spytałem.  
- Pieszo? Nocą? Marne szanse. Po prostu chciał mieć pewność, że nikt go nie znajdzie w razie ewentualnego pościgu. - odparła dziewczyna.  
Tymczasem okolica przestawała być typowo leśna. Pojawiały się mniejsze, lub większe sterty kamieni i głazów. Wprawdzie nadal było dużo drzew, ale to już nie była ta gęstwina, co na początku.  
- Chyba się zbliżamy. W takim terenie łatwo o dobrą kryjówkę. - mruknął Jan. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, Abra wskazał na pobliską stertę kamieni, między którymi dało się dostrzec coś jakby mała norę, w której chyba coś się poruszyło.  
- Pokemon? - usłyszałem pytanie Clair. Absol, zapewne, aby sprawdzić, podszedł ostrożnie do nory i mruknął pytająco. Z wnętrza odpowiedziało mu metaliczne zgrzytnięcie.  
- Dziwne, ale to chyba Aron. - odezwał się mężczyzna.  
- Hmm? A co to za jeden? Rzadki jest? - dziewczynie zaczęły się oczy błyszczeć. Max spojrzał na mnie, wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi, westchnąłem i odczepiłem od paska jeden z pustych PokeBalli.  
- Arony występują zwykle w wysokich górach, spotkanie ich gdzie indziej jest prawie niemożliwe. - wyjaśnił tymczasem trener.  
- Więc wypada sprawdzić, co to za jeden, ten w środku. Absol Ostry Wiatr! Wypłoszymy go! - Pok szybko wykonał polecenie i w stronę norki pomknęło kilka mocnych, wietrznych podmuchów. We wnętrzu dało się słyszeć więcej zgrzytnięć, a po chwili na powierzchnie wyszedł dziwny, szary Pokemon.  
- To faktycznie Aron. Ciekawe skąd się tu wziął. - mruknął mężczyzna, a spoglądając na Clair, która właśnie zamierzała wydać Absolowi kilka poleceń spytał niedowierzająco:  
- Chcesz go teraz łapać? Nie bardzo mamy na to czas. To jest Pok stalowy, a takie stworki są wyjątkowo odporne i trudne do...  
- Jeśli chce pan żyć, to radzę jej nie przeszkadzać. - przerwałem starszemu trenerowi. Max i reszta naszych Poków kiwnęły głowami na potwierdzenie, zaś dziewczyna wydała kilka szybkich poleceń:  
- Szybko Ostry Wiatr na przemian z Gryzieniem! Tori, rzuć PokeBallem! - wykonałem polecenie bez gadania, trenerka zręcznie złapała piłkę, a Jan patrzył na nas dziwnie.  
- Poprzedzę pana pytanie. Tak, ona zawsze się tak zachowuję i tak, też uważamy, ze to nienormalne, ale cóż poradzić. - powiedziałem. Tymczasem wyglądało na to, że ataki biało-czarnego stworka faktycznie niewiele robią przeciwnikowi.  
- A niech go, twardziel się znalazł. - mruknęła trenerka. Jej podopieczny nie zamierzał rezygnować i ponawiał ataki raz za razem. Wydawało się, że każdy taki atak jest silniejszy od poprzedniego, a może to tylko dlatego, że Pok coraz bardziej tracił siły.  
- Dobrze Absol, jeszcze trochę i go mamy! - dziewczyna dopingowała Poka.  
- Dziwne, że stworek zupełnie się nie broni. - mruknął Max z zaniepokojoną miną.  
- Oh, to akurat nic nadzwyczajnego. Stalowe Pokemony są odporne na większość ataków i podejrzewam, że ten Aron po prostu wierzy, że nie można go pokonać. - wyjaśnił Jan.  
- No to jeszcze zobaczymy. - oznajmiła z wrednym uśmiechem trenerka i rzuciła mocno PokeBallem. Piłka trafiła w cel i zamknęła stworka w środku, a światełko znajdujące się na niej zaczęło migać jak szalone.  
- Walczy, próbuje wyjść na zewnątrz. - mruknął starszy trener, a gdy tylko skończył mówić, z głośnym bzytnięciem Aron wyskoczył z PokeBalla.  
- A to silna bestia. Tori, następny! - do wyciągniętej ręki trenerki rzuciłem kolejną piłkę, mówiąc:  
- Wiesz, nie mam ich zbyt dużej ilości, jeśli teraz go nie złapiesz, to może daj sobie spokój, co?  
- Z tego co wiem, Poka bardzo męczy wydostanie się z PokeBalla, teraz z pewnością stworek jest bardziej słaby niż przy pierwszej próbie. Teraz musi się udać! - niemal wykrzykując Clair z całej siły cisnęła piłka w szarego stworka. I znów Aron zniknął w jej wnętrzu, jednak tym razem światełko migało o wiele słabiej niż poprzednio, a wreszcie zgasło.  
- No i to się nazywa profesjonalizm. Wspaniała trenerka Clair złapała kolejny okaz do swego Parku Pokemon! - zakrzyknęła dziewczyna, wykonując przy tym "gest zwycięstwa".  
- Dobra, dobra. Nie wczuwaj się, tylko bierz PokeBall i idziemy. Mam nadzieję, że twoje krzyki nie przepłoszyły stąd złodzieja. - mruknąłem. Jan stał i patrzył ze zdziwioną miną to na nas, to na trenerkę.  
- Spokojnie, ona naprawdę jest normalna, a jak pobędzie się z nią jakiś czas, to nawet da się do tego przyzwyczaić. - wyjaśnił mężczyźnie Max.  
Ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Przez następne kilkanaście minut znów mijaliśmy tylko drzewa i skały, wreszcie zatrzymał nas niemal jednoczesny pomruk Scizora i Charmeleona.  
- Zbliżamy się. Teraz cicho i ostrożnie. - szepnął Jan. Kiwnęliśmy tylko głowami. Zawróciłem Abrę, skoro znaleźliśmy złodzieja, to i poszukiwania były zakończone, a w razie walki nie wiadomo, czy stworek dałby sobie radę.  
Następne kilkaset metrów przeszliśmy w ciszy. Na horyzoncie zaczynało już szarzeć, co znaczyło, że pewnie niedługo zacznie wschodzić słońce. To dobrze, bo dzięki temu widoczność była coraz lepsza.  
Wreszcie dostrzegliśmy w oddali mała polankę, na której przy ognisku, doglądanym przez Hariyamę, spał sobie nasz złodziejaszek.  
- Co teraz? Atak frontalny? - spytała Clair, patrząc na Poka, który zapewne i tak nas wyczuje, gdy zbliżymy się jeszcze trochę.  
- Atak? Nie. Po prostu pójdziemy tam i postaramy się załatwić sprawę jak cywilizowani ludzie. - oznajmił Jan.  
- Z nim może być ciężko. - mruknąłem. Ruszyliśmy jednak z miejsca i pomaszerowaliśmy w stronę prowizorycznego obozowiska. Nie przeszliśmy nawet dwudziestu metrów, gdy dało się zauważyć, że Hariyama wie już o naszej obecności.  
- Radzę zostać na miejscu! Próby ucieczki tylko pogorszą sytuację! - krzyknął starszy trener, widząc jak złodziej zrywa się na równe nogi.  
- Strażnicy Pokemon?! - zawołał niepewnie.  
- Nie, tylko Lider z Olsztyna i chciałbym pogadać! - odkrzyknął Jan Łajs, a my spojrzeliśmy na niego zdziwieni.  
- Pan jest Liderem! - wykrzyknąłem - Czemu pan nie mówił?  
- Bo nie pytałeś, a teraz chodźmy, trzeba coś odzyskać, prawda? - po tych słowach mężczyzna ruszył przed siebie, a obok niego jego Scizor.  
- Max, wiedziałeś, że ten facio to Lider? - spytała zdziwiona Clair. Chłopak odparł niepewnie:  
- No w Olsztynie są stalowe Poki, ale nie sprawdzałem jeszcze jak się nazywa tamtejszy Lider. Hej nie patrzcie tak, nie jestem PokeEncyklopedią.  
Co racja, to racja. Zwykle o tym, kto jest Liderem dowiadywaliśmy się na miejscu, no chyba, że był to ktoś znany, jak Izabela Poniatowska z Białegostoku, to wtedy wcześniej wiadomo było, z kim przyjdzie mi się zmierzyć. Wprawdzie wykaz obecnych Liderów znajdował się w PokeEncyklopedii, ale jakoś podczas wędrówki nie sprawdzało się, który jak się zwie. Wiedzieliśmy, a przynajmniej ja i Max, bo co do Clair to miałem wątpliwości, jaki typ Poków obowiązuje na poszczególnych stadionach i uważaliśmy, że to wystarczy. Teraz więc byliśmy mocno zaskoczeni, że ten człowiek, którego spotkaliśmy mimo wszystko dość daleko od Olsztyna, okazuje się być tamtejszym Liderem. Poszliśmy jednak za nim ciekawi jak rozwiąże problem kradzieży. Gdy wyszliśmy na polankę złodziej spojrzał na nas pogardliwie:  
- Ty niby jesteś Lider? No niech będzie. No i znowu widzę znajomą bandę dzieciaków. - mruknął sceptycznie.  
- Fakt, może teraz nie wyglądam, ale jestem Liderem, nazywam się Jan Łajs i byłoby miło, gdybyś ty również zechciał się przedstawić.  
- Batura. - mruknął tamten.  
- No i świetnie panie Batura. Proponuję umowę, którą będzie pojedynek Pokemon. Jeśli wygrasz możesz zabierać to, co ukradłeś, jeśli przegrasz, to ta kamienna płyta trafia w nasze ręce. Tylko proszę tym razem bez sztuczek z Zasłoną Dymną. - Jan wyjaśnił jak zamierza rozwiązać problem kradzieży. Patrzyliśmy na niego zdziwieni. Walka? Tak po prostu?  
- Lubię wyzwania, a jego Poki wyglądają na silne, to może być ciekawy pojedynek. - odparł nam Lider z uśmiechem.  
- A skąd wiesz, że zgodzę się na takie warunki? - spytał złodziej.  
- Bo jeśli się nie zgodzisz, to trzeba będzie siła odebrać ci to, co zabrałeś, a wierz mi, to nie będzie dla ciebie przyjemne. - po tym wyjaśnieniu na twarzy Lidera pojawił się wredny uśmiech, bardzo podobny do tego, jaki często miała Clair.  
- Dobrze więc, Hariyama, Torkoal, walczcie! - po tych słowach przed Baturą pojawiły się jego dwa Pokemony.  
- Dwa na raz? W sumie, czemu nie. Scizor! Steelix! - po tej komendzie do czerwonego stworka, który towarzyszył nam cały czas i wskazywał drogę dołączył duży szary wąż.  
- Ognisty Strumień w wężowego, Pchnięcie Ramieniem w czerwonego! - zarządził szybko Batura.  
- Burza Paskowa! Zwinność! Rozcinanie!  
Lider wydał tylko komendy, jego Poki już wiedziały, co mają robić. Z paszczy Steelixa wystrzeliła chmura piasku, która zderzyła się z lecącym w jego stronę strumieniem ognia, oba ataki się zneutralizowały, natomiast Scizor zwiększywszy swoją szybkość uniknął ciosu Hariyamy, i uderzył go mocno szczypcami.  
- Torkoal, kontynuuj! A ty użyj Decydującego Ciosu! - już po pierwszej wymianie ciosów widać było, że Poki złodzieja mogą mieć problem z wygraniem pojedynku, nic więc dziwnego, że te komendy mężczyzna wydał już nerwowym głosem.  
- Jeszcze raz piach, a potem Trzask. Scizor, unikaj, a gdy wyczujesz odpowiedni moment... Wiesz, co robić.  
I tak stalowy wąż znów zaczął parować ogień piachem, zaś czerwony stworek unikał każdego ciosu przeciwnika.  
- Fiuuu... No Tori, możesz mieć kłopot w zdobyciu odznaki, te Poki nie pozwalają się nawet dotknąć przeciwnikowi. - oceniła pojedynek Clair.  
- To głównie dlatego, że zarówno Walka jak i Ogień to typy mające przewagę nad Stalą. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- Ale i tak przewaga Lidera jest zdumiewająca. A w ogóle to myślałem, że Burza Piaskowa działa obszarowo, a nie wylatuje z pyska Poka, jak jakaś Wodna Broń. - byłem pod wrażeniem i wiedziałem, że walka o piątą odznakę nie będzie łatwa.  
- Teoretycznie masz rację, praktycznie po długim i ciężkim treningu Pokemony potrafią dokonywać zdumiewających rzeczy. Spójrz na Scizora. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na Poka, który niby nadal unikał ciosów Hariyamy, jednak w tych unikach było coś dziwnego. Były regularne, bardzo płynne i przypominały taniec.  
- Co to jest? - spytała Clair i niemal natychmiast uzyskała odpowiedź.  
- Teraz! - krzyknął Lider i w tej samej chwili Steelix przestał zasłaniać się paskiem i z cała siła i szybkością pomknął w stronę Torkoala, uderzył Pokemona, przewrócił i praktycznie wgniótł w ziemię swoim ciężkim ciałem. Scizor natomiast po kolejnym uniku zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, po czym z błyskawiczna prędkością zaczął zadawać ciosy szczypcami.  
- Brońcie się jakoś! - krzyknął jeszcze Batura, ale było to bezcelowe. Jego podopieczni zostali pokonani. Steelix uniósł się nieco, ukazując poobijanego Torkoala, zaś Scizor odsunął się od upadającej Hariyamy.  
- Po walce i szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się, że będzie trudniej. Myślę, że teraz bez problemu oddasz nam płytę, którą ukradłeś. - powiedział z uśmiechem Lider.  
- Niech wam będzie. - warknął ze złością mężczyzna, zawracając nieprzytomne Pokemony. Scizor podszedł do kawałka płaskiego kamienia, który leżał obok miejsca, w którym spał złodziej. Ostrożnie uniósł płytę i przyniósł Liderowi.  
- Da pan radę odczytać, co jest na niej napisane? - zapytałem. Byłem ciekaw, co za tajemnicę skrywa ten kawałek skały, zresztą nie tylko ja, bo moi przyjaciele również.  
- Nie jestem pewny. Charmeleon, mógłbyś mi przyświecić? - Jan poprosił mego Poka o pomoc, a ten ochoczo podszedł do niego i zwiększył ogień na ogonie. Lider pochylił się nad płytą i przez chwilę się jej uważnie przyglądał i nagle wykrzyknął:  
- A niech mnie! A to niespodzianka!  
- Co jest? Co tam pisze? - zaczęła się dopytywać Clair.  
- Jak zapewne wiecie, nasi przodkowie czcili Legendarne Pokemony. W świątyniach, które im budowali, często znajdowały się jakieś przedmioty symbolizujące daną legendę. A na tej płycie, poza opisami ceremonii na cześć "Pana Światła Ho-oha", jest też wzmianka o Kamieniu Słonecznym, który zapewne dla naszych przodków był odzwierciedleniem tej legen... - wyjaśnianie Lidera przerwał ryk Steelixa. Pokemon wskazywał na szybko oddalającą się postać, którą bez wątpienia był Batura.  
- A niech to, przez tą płytę zupełnie o nim zapomniałem. No trudno i tak nie odstawiłbym go do strażników, co najwyżej spuścił mu porządne lanie. - mruknął Jan, patrząc za oddalającym się człowiekiem.  
- Cóż, mam nadzieję, ze już go nie spotkamy. - powiedziałem. - Eh, wkurzający typ z tego złodzieja, skarbów mu się zachciało.  
- Mniejsza z nim, ten Kamień Słońca, czy jak mu jest, to cenny jakiś? - spytała Clair.  
- Wiesz, trudno powiedzieć. Nie wiadomo gdzie tego kamienia szukać, a tu tylko jest wspomniane, że takie coś istnieje. Według wierzeń naszych przodków legendy pozostawiły nam różne kamienie, odpowiedzialne za różne żywioły, jednak nie ma żadnych znalezisk archeologicznych potwierdzających to. Ta płyta to może być początek kolejnych dyskusji ekspertów, czy takie kamienie istnieją i zapewne znów odbędzie się kilka wypraw poszukiwawczych, ale czy coś znajdą, tego nie wiem.  
- A czy w tych wierzeniach, nie było czegoś o magicznych mocach tych kamieni? - spytał Max.  
- Widzę, że znasz się trochę na tym. Tak, według naszych przodków taki Kamień Słoneczny zwiększał moc Poków, jak również mógł przyspieszyć ich ewolucję. Jednak jak już mówiłem, na razie archeolodzy nie znaleźli nic, co by mogło tak działać, a ta płyta jest być może pierwszym namacalnym dowodem na to, że taki kamień istnieje.  
Tak, więc ostatecznie okazało się, że Batura wiedział, co skraść i że tajemnicza płyta skrywała kolejną zagadkę przeszłości do rozwiązania. Gdy wróciliśmy do Biskupca i archeologowie dokładnie zbadali napisy i udało im się je jako tako przetłumaczyć okazało się, że niestety jedyne, co o Kamieniu Słonecznym pisze to to, że był przez jakiś czas przechowywany w grocie, w której była płyta i kamienny ołtarz, później zabrano go gdzieś, do "godniejszego miejsca" - jak to głosiły napisy. Tak, więc nie wiadomo było, gdzie można by zacząć ewentualne poszukiwania tajemniczego artefaktu. Wiadomość ta bardzo zasmuciła Clair, na pocieszenie został dziewczynie Aron. Pok początkowo nieufny do trenerki, wreszcie dał się przekonać, aby z nią zostać. Po obiedzie natomiast Jan musiał wracać do Olsztyna i przy okazji zaproponował, że nas podwiezie. Skorzystaliśmy z okazji, a gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce od razu zaproponowałem pojedynek o Odznakę Minerału. Lider zgodził się na ten pomysł i po wizycie w Punkcie Medycznym, celem sprawdzenia czy wszystkie moje Poki są w pełni sprawne, mogłem ruszać na stadion i walczyć o piątą odznakę Ligi Pokemon.


	42. Potęga stali

ODCINEK 42: POTĘGA STALI.

Jedno trzeba było przyznać stadionowi w Olsztynie, był oryginalny. A to dlatego, że znajdował się na powietrzu. Tak dokładnie to arena, na której toczone były pojedynki zbudowana została z mocnego, twardego kamienia. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że i tak w niektórych miejscach była popękana, wiadomo stal jest twardsza od skały. Dookoła areny było kilka metrów pustej przestrzeni, a dalej wszystko było obudowane ścianami, które odgradzały stadion od reszty miasta. Z zewnątrz całość wyglądała całkiem normalnie i dopiero, gdy weszliśmy do środka, a Lider przeprowadził nas przez niewielki korytarzyk i znów wyprowadził na zewnątrz dotarło do mnie, że dzisiejszy pojedynek może być inny od dotychczasowych.  
- Hej, jak to tak? I gdzie my mamy siedzieć i oglądać walkę? - spytała zirytowana Clair, gdy po wstępnych oględzinach okryła, że nie ma tu żadnych miejsc dla widowni.  
- Cóż prawda jest taka, że przed stalowymi atakami ciężko zrobić jakąś wytrzymała osłonę i dlatego zwykle poza mną, trenerem i sędzią nie ma na stadionie nikogo. Względy bezpieczeństwa.  
- Aha. Czyli po prostu musimy uważać. - ocenił sytuację Max, sadowiąc się pod ścianą z prawej strony areny.  
- Fajnie. Tori nie daj się zabić, drugi raz nie będę miała jak cię ratować. - oznajmiła dziewczyna, sadowiąc się obok Maxa. Oddish i Absol zajęli miejsca przy trenerach i tak cała czwórka była gotowa na oglądanie pojedynku.  
- Dzięki za wsparcie Clair. - mruknąłem tylko i zająłem swoje miejsce na arenie.  
- Pojedynek o Odznakę Minerału między wyzywającym Torim, a Liderem Janem. Walka trzy na trzy, zasady klasyczne. - oznajmił sędzia.  
- Trzy na trzy... - mruknąłem. Jakoś wcześniej nie ustalaliśmy na ile Pokemonów walczymy. Właściwie w walce o odznakę nie było ustalania, trener musiał się podporządkować.  
- No Tori, masz cztery odznaki, chyba nie problem wystawić trzy silne Pokemony, prawda? - Lider uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. W odpowiedzi skinąłem tylko głową. Obecnie miałem sześć stworków, ale wiedziałem, że Gyaradosa nie użyję. Nie wiadomo, co by się mogło stać, zostawało pięć, z czego dwa, a właściwie trzy miały przewagę nad stalowymi.  
- Gotowi? Zaczynajcie! - zarządził sędzia.  
Trzeba było zaryzykować i mieć nadzieję, że przewaga typów pomoże.  
- Skarmory!  
- Charmeleon!  
Stalowy ptak stanął naprzeciw ognistej jaszczurki. Było dobrze, przewagę typów miałem. Problem polegał na tym, że gdy Batura walczył z Janem to też miał przewagę typów i niewiele mu to pomogło.  
- Od razu na całość? - usłyszałem pełne zdumienia pytanie Clair. Niestety, ale dziewczyna miała rację Po krótkiej analizie wynikało, że Poków, które mogą coś zdziałać przeciw stali były teoretycznie trzy, praktycznie...  
- Ognisty Strumień! - wydałem polecenie.  
- Zwinność! Unik! Powietrzne Cięcie!  
Charmeleon zaatakował przeciwnika potężnym strumieniem ognia, jednak Skarmory w ostatniej chwili, dzięki przyspieszeniu, wykonał unik i teraz machając mocno skrzydłami uderzał podmuchami wiatru tak ostrymi, że mogły przecinać skórę. Na szczęście mój podopieczny, nie czekając na komendę, zręcznie unikał powietrznych ataków.  
- Zwinność jeszcze raz! Atak Furii!  
Tak jak w walce z Baturą, tak i teraz Lider wydawał tylko komendy. Był też cały czas skoncentrowany, wciąż uważnie obserwował, co się dzieje na arenie i szybko reagował na wydarzenia.  
- Zasłona Dymna! - poleciłem, a Pok szybko wykonał polecenie, po czym przezornie usunął się z miejsca, w którym przed chwilą stał. Dobrze zrobił, gdyż sekundę później usłyszeliśmy tam uderzenie dzioba Skarmory o kamienną arenę.  
- Rozwiej dym i ponów atak!  
- Charmeleon, czekaj. - miałem pomysł. Przeciwnik był stalowy i wystarczył jeden silny ognisty cios, a przy odrobinie szczęścia wygram pierwszą rundę. Problem polegał na tym, że przeciwnik po dwóch Zwinnościach był bardzo szybki i trudno go było trafić, chyba, że był czymś zajęty. Tak jak teraz. Czułem podmuchy wiatru, jakie robił Skarmory, dym powoli się rozwiewał, widać już było zarysy Poke-Ptaka.  
- Teraz! - krzyknąłem!  
- Leć! - niemal w tej samej chwili zarządził Lider.  
Ognisty strumień wystrzelił z pyska jaszczura i pomknął w stronę Skarmory, jednak Pok niemal w ostatniej chwili uniósł się w powietrze, atak minął go o dobry metr i ostatecznie rozbił się o ścianę budynku otaczającego arenę.  
- Byłeś blisko Tori, należy ci się pochwała. Teraz Metaliczny Dźwięk! - po komplemencie Lider natychmiast wydał komendę. Unoszący się wysoko nad ziemią Pokemon zaskrzeczał, a może zapiszczał, trudno było ocenić, jednak hałas, jaki robił, był nie do zniesienia. Max, Clair i ich Poki robili, co mogli, żeby tylko zatkać sobie uszy. Ja również w pierwszym odruchu chciałem to zrobić, gdy nagle zrozumiałem, czemu miał służyć ten pisk.  
- Powietrzny Cios! - krzyknął Lider.  
- Ognisty Strumień! - poleciłem, a gdy przez sekundę zobaczyłem zdumienie na twarzy Jana, a później uśmiech wyrażający pochwałę, już wiedziałem, że pierwsza runda moja.  
Skarmory zaczął spadać z nieba z olbrzymią prędkością. Ten atak widywałem już kilka razy, wiedziałem, na czym polega i wiedziałem, że podczas spadania Pokowi bardzo trudno wyhamować. I właśnie to wykorzystał teraz Charmeleon. Bezbłędnie wymierzony strumień ognia uderzył w przeciwnika i wyrzucił go znów w powietrze. Usłyszałem jeszcze skrzek Poke-Ptaka, a gdy ognisty jaszczur przestał atakować nad stadionem zapadła cisza. Zobaczyłem wtedy, że Lider ma w ręku dwa PokeBalle. W pierwszym znalazł się zawrócony przez niego jego podopieczny, w drugim zaś siedział mój kolejny przeciwnik.  
- Skarmory zawrócony. Tori obejmuje prowadzenie. - oznajmił krótko sędzia.  
- Tak Tori, myślę, że teraz i ja powinienem skorzystać nieco z przewagi typów, nie sądzisz. - po tych słowach Jan wypuścił z PokeBalla kolejnego Poka, którym okazał się potężny stalowy wąż.  
- Fajnie. Charmeleon w porządku? - spytałem. Pokemon kiwnął głową i mruknął na potwierdzenie, że może walczyć. Wiedziałem, że kilka silnych Ognistych Strumieni musiało go chociaż trochę osłabić, ale nie wyglądał na zmęczonego i dobrze. Steelix był trudnym przeciwnikiem, ale skoro Lider użył go jako drugiego, to jakiego stworka użyje w trzeciej rundzie? Lepiej było teraz nad tym się nie zastanawiać, trzeba było walczyć i wygrać.  
- Burza Piaskowa!  
- Unikaj! - wolałem nie ryzykować i nie próbować parować ataku ogniem. Okazało się, że dobrze postąpiłem. Szary stwór wystrzelił z pyska tak duża ilość piachu, że nie było szans, na jego zatrzymanie. Ognisty jaszczur umknął szybko na bok areny, a w miejscu, w którym stał jeszcze przed chwilą pojawiła się piaskowa górka.  
- Szczerze Max, jakie Tori ma szanse na wygraną? - spytała trenera dziewczyna.  
- O co ci chodzi? Przecież wygrywa. - chłopak starał się dyplomatycznie uniknąć odpowiedzi. Nie udało się.  
- Nie wykręcaj się, przecież widać, że ten Lider jest lepszy od dotychczasowych, a tego stalowego pierzaka to użył tylko po to, aby sprawdzić, jak silny jest Toriś? - odparła zirytowana.  
- Toriś? - spytał z tajemniczym uśmiechem Max.  
- Oj przestań, bo cię palne. Tak mi się powiedziało, więc jak? - na twarzy Clair dało się dostrzec oznaki niepokoju.  
- Niestety masz rację. Tori ma kłopoty i coś mi mówi, że nawet, jeśli uzyskał przewagę, to Lider szybko doprowadzi do wyrównania.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie słów chłopaka, stalowy wąż po Burzy Piaskowej wykonał potężny zamach ogonem, a jako że ogon stwora był dość spory, to i Charmeleon pomimo starań, nie zdołał uniknąć ataku i upadł uderzony. Na szczęście nie wyglądało na to, aby bardzo ucierpiał.  
- Wstawaj szybko! - ponagliłem Poka. Stworek już się podnosił, gdy Lider wydał polecenie.  
- Trzęsienie Ziemi!  
I nagle Steelix uniósł szybko ogon i z całych sił uderzył w arenę. Wszystko zadrżało. Ognisty Jaszczur znów upadł i wyglądało na to, że wstrząsy sprawiają mu duży ból. Wstrząsy, gdyż po pierwszym uderzeniu stalowy wąż wykonał kilka kolejnych.  
- Charmeleon dasz radę, wstawaj! - wołałem, miałem nadzieje, że mój Pok to wytrzyma, musiał wytrzymać.  
- To na nic Tori. Niewiele Pokemonów potrafi przetrwać ten atak. Zawróć podopiecznego i mamy remis.  
Niechętnie, ale usłuchałem Lidera, zresztą Charmeleon po każdym wstrząsie wyglądał coraz gorzej. Wstać nie był w stanie i było jasne, że za kilka chwil straciłby przytomność.  
- Tak wiec mamy remis! - ogłosił sędzia, ja zaś zacząłem się zastanawiać co teraz. Loudred nie miał szans w starciu z tym gigantem, w ogóle fioletowy stworek niewiele może mi pomóc w dzisiejszym pojedynku, gdyż typ Normal przegrywał ze Stalą definitywnie. Trzeba było zastosować ataki walczące, jednak wolałem nie ryzykować z Abrą, a poza tym roślinne ataki działały bardzo dobrze na kamienne Poki, a przecież Steelix łączył w sobie typ Stali i Kamienia. Szkoda tylko, że dopiero po pojedynku Max przypomniał mi, że może i Kamień przegrywa z Rośliną, ale Stal z nią wygrywa i ostatecznie przewaga się niwelowała.  
- Breloom, twoja kolej! - krzyknąłem, wypuszczając roślinno-walczącego stworka.  
- A więc robi się ciekawie. Oddech Smoka! - Lider od razu rozpoczął atak, na kolejnego mojego Poka.  
- Unikaj, a potem Proszek Paraliżujący!  
Z paszczy Steelixa wystrzelił strumień błękitnego ognia, nawet nie wiedziałem, że Pokemon tego typu może nauczyć się jakiegoś smoczego ataku. Na szczęście mój podopieczny zdołał wykonać unik, po czym wypuścił w stronę przeciwnika dużą ilość proszku.  
- Burza Piaskowa i Trzask! - po tej komendzie stalowy wąż sparował chmurę pyłku piaskiem, po czym szybko ruszył na mojego Poka.  
"Atak frontalny?" - pomyślałem i już wiedziałem, co robić. Trzeba było tylko wyczekać na dobry moment.  
ŁUP! Mocny cios głową Steelixa omal nie przewrócił mojego podopiecznego, na szczęście Breloom ustał na nogach i zapewne domyślił się, co planuję, teraz tylko czekał na komendę.  
- Kontra! - poleciłem. I nim szary stwór zdołał się oddalić potężne uderzenie Poke-Grzyba trafiło go prosto w głowę. Gdyby nie duża masa zapewne Poke-Wąż zostałby odepchnięty na dobre parę metrów, jednak z powodu ciężaru stwór został na miejscu.  
- Silny przeciwnik. Utwardzanie! Oddech Smoka!  
- Ziarno-Pijawka!  
Niestety za późno wydałem komendę. Stalowy wąż zawsze był twardy, a teraz dodatkowo jego wytrzymałość wzrosła jeszcze bardziej. Ziarno Brelooma odbiło się od twardej skóry, a sam Pok w ostatniej chwili uniknął kolejnego ataku błękitnym ogniem.  
- Teraz Trzask! - krzyknął Lider, w momencie, w którym płomienie o kilka centymetrów mijały Poke-Grzyba. Nim stworek zdążył zareagować Steelix przestał ziać i szybko uderzył mego podopiecznego.  
- Mega-Ssanie! - poleciłem. Skoro wąż był blisko, to powinno się udać i częściowo się udało.  
- Wściekłość! - polecił Jan i już wiedziałem, co Lider planuje. Trzeba było się spieszyć.  
Zielony promień Brelooma trafił w Steelixa i zaczął odbierać mu energię, a tym samym uleczać Poke-Grzyba, jednak stalowy wąż nie próbował unikać ataku, czekał, a im więcej energii tracił, tym mocniej zaraz uderzy.  
- Teraz! - usłyszałem komendę i w tej samej chwili szary stwór poderwał się w górę i błyskawicznie wystrzelił kolejny Smoczy Oddech, jednak znacznie silniejszy od dotychczasowych. Niestety roślinny Pok nie zdołał uniknąć ataku, który uderzył w niego z całą siłą i odrzucił na dobre kilka metrów. Nad areną wzniosły się tumany kurzu i pyłu, a ja byłem pewny, że w miejscu upadku Brelooma pojawiły się nowe pęknięcia w kamiennych płytach, z jakich zbudowano pole walki.  
- Kontra! - krzyknąłem. Wiedziałem, że mój Pokemon przetrwał atak. To była ostatnia szansa, atak stalowego węża z pewnością był silny, więc...  
- Utwardzaj się! - Lider zdecydował na zwiększenie defensywy, słusznie zresztą, gdyż Steelix był za duży, aby próbować uników. I nagle, z opadającego pyłu wyskoczył Breelom. Błyskawicznie dopadł przeciwnika i mocno uderzył go prosto w głowę. Mój Pok wylądował na arenie i stał, dyszał i był z pewnością zmęczony, ale stał. Szary stwór, nadal w połowie unoszący się nad areną, po zastosowaniu Smoczego Oddechu, teraz zaczął się niebezpiecznie chwiać.  
- Wytrzymaj! - krzyknął Lider, jednak atak Kontrą tym razem okazał się za silny. Z głośnym łomotem Steelix padł na arenę.  
- Tori znów prowadzi, teraz dwa do jednego. - oznajmił sędzia, gdy Jan zawrócił swego drugiego Pokemona. Uśmiechnął się przy tym tajemniczo i rzekł:  
- To było dobre posunięcie. Wierzyłeś, że twój Pokemon przetrwał atak, a ja zakładałem, że nie da rady się już podnieść. Ufasz swoim podopiecznym i wierzysz, że mogą wygrać. Jesteś dobrym trenerem. Tak, więc czas na twój ostateczny sprawdzian. Metang! - po tych słowach Lider wypuścił swego ostatniego stworka. Wyglądał on trochę jak jakiś krab. Duży, niebieski, stalowy krab. Miałem złe przeczucia.  
- Breloom? - spytałem, ale Pok zamiast odpowiedzi mruknął wyzywająco i zrobił krok w stronę nowego przeciwnika. Był osłabiony i było to aż nazbyt widoczne, ale chciał walczyć.  
- Nie jest dobrze. - mruknął Max.  
- Dlaczego? Co to za jeden, ten niebieski? - spytała Clair.  
- Stalowo-psychiczny Pokemon, bardzo silny i bardzo trudny do pokonania. Breelom nawet bez osłabienia nie pokonałby go, zresztą Loudred i Abra też zapewne nie dadzą sobie rady. - wyjaśnił chłopak.  
- Sugerujesz, że Tori będzie musiał... - dziewczyna nie dokończyła, a trener tylko pokiwał głową.  
- Dobrze, zrób zasłonę z Paraliżującego Proszku i wystrzel Ziarno-Pijawkę. - poleciłem. Miałem nadzieję, że przeciwnik zajęty unikaniem pierwszego ataku, oberwie drugim, a dzięki temu Poke-Grzyb będzie mógł odzyskać część utraconych sił. Jednak Lider szybko pokazał, że jego ostatni podopieczny jest bardzo silny i wiele potrafi.  
- Taniec Deszczu, tylko szybko, zwykła mżawka wystarczy. - po tej komendzie Metang mruknął krótko, wykonał kilka szybkich machnięć łapami przypominającymi szczypce i nagle niebo nad stadionem, dotąd słoneczne, zachmurzyło się i zaczął padać drobny deszczyk. Początkowo nie bardzo wiedziałem, po co to było, ale nagle zobaczyłem, że nie tylko Paraliżujący Proszek zniknął, ale także ziarna, które co chwila wystrzeliwywał Breloom, nie mogły dolecieć do przeciwnika.  
- Widzisz Tori i tak to działa. Deszcz może i orzeźwia roślinne Pokemony, ale znacznie utrudnia wykonywanie przez nich wszelkich proszkowych ataków. A teraz pozwól, że doprowadzę do remisu. - po tych słowach Lider uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, a jego Metang tylko zgrzytnął.  
- Skup się. Nie wiem, czym zaatakuje, ale musisz tego uniknąć. - poleciłem.  
- Niestety, ale psycho-ataków nie da się uniknąć. Konfuzja! - gdy tylko Jan wydał to polecenie poczułem, że zaczyna mi się lekko kręcić w głowie, ale gdy spojrzałem na Brelooma, zobaczyłem, że na Poka działa to o wiele gorzej. Zataczał się, chwiał, a po kilku sekundach upadł na arenę nieprzytomny.  
- Znów mamy remis. Dwa do dwóch. - oznajmił sędzia.  
- I co teraz? Podpowiem, że kolejny ognisty Pok to zły pomysł, gdyż ten deszcz będzie padał tak długo, aż Metang go nie odwoła. - Lider spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco. Ten człowiek naprawdę lubił wyzwania i wyglądało na to, że uważa mnie za godnego przeciwnika, a co ważniejsze dobrego trenera. Tylko co ja mogłem zrobić? Zostały mi cztery stworki, ale Loudred nie miał szans ze Stalą, Abra umiał tylko atak typu Walka, więc na typ Psycho nie nadawał się zupełnie. Trzeba było użyć Dark Pokemona. Pierwszy raz. Gyaradosa wolałem nie wypuszczać, ale ze Sneaselem się dogadywałem i nawet kiedyś wyraził chęć pomocy podczas walk z Liderami.  
- Dobrze więc, zacznijmy ostatnią rundę. - po tych słowach wypuściłem z PokeBalla szarego stworka. Sneasel najpierw rozejrzał się ciekawie, jakby oceniając, co się dzieje. Jego dziwny wygląd i kolor sprawiły, że zarówno Lider jak i Metang zapomnieli na chwilę o walce i przyglądali mu się ciekawie.  
- Najprościej mówiąc, walczę właśnie o odznakę, a ten niebieski Pok, to mój ostatni przeciwnik. Jeśli go pokonam to wygramy. Pozostaje tylko pytanie, pomożesz? - spytałem podopiecznego. Szary Pok spojrzał na mnie, na mojego przeciwnika, po czym mruknął twierdząco, wysunął pazury i stanął naprzeciw Metanga gotów do walki.  
- Muszę przyznać, że to ciekawe. Po walce opowiesz mi, skąd masz tego stworka, a teraz... - tu Lider po raz pierwszy zastanowił się nad atakiem - Metalowy Szpon!  
- Unik i Rozcinanie! - poleciłem.  
Metang szybko znalazł się przy szarym Poku i zaatakował, jednak Sneasel zręcznie unikał jego ataków, a dodatkowo zastosował Zwinność, przez co stał się szybszy. Uchylał się przed ciosami i jakby wyczekiwał na odpowiedni moment i nagle, niemal z prędkością błyskawicy uderzył niebieskiego stwora. Szpony Dark-Poka przejechały po skórze Metanga, zostawiając pokaźną rysę. Pok Lidera ryknął.  
- Ale siła... Żelazna Osłona! Łamacz Kości!  
- Osłabiający Atak! - skoro Lider atakował korzystając z przewagi typów to i ja mogłem.  
Metang błysnął na moment i zwiększył swą wytrzymałość, następnie wykonał potężny zamach i chciał uderzyć Sneasela, jednak Pok zatrzymał cios łapą, przytrzymał ja i pazurami drugiej "przejechał" po niej parę razy zostawiając spore zadrapania.  
- To niemożliwe. - usłyszałem głos Jana. Nie do końca wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi, tymczasem Dark-Pok nie słysząc komendy zdecydował, że sam zakończy walkę. Łapa Metanga nadal była trzymana w uścisku jego pazurów, szary stworek wykonał potężny zamach i z całych sił uderzył w głowę przeciwnika. Usłyszeliśmy głośny trzask. Sneasel odskoczył, a stalowy stwór upadł nieprzytomny. W tej samej chwili kropiący do tej pory deszcz przestał padać.  
- Hmmm... Tak... Trzy do dwóch. Tori zwycięża pojedynek. - sędzia był zdziwiony, jakby nie wierzył w to, co się stało. Lider szybko zawrócił Metanga i podbiegł do mojego podopiecznego. Dark-Pok warknął ostrzegawczo i przyjął pozycje obronną.  
- Spokojnie. Czy coś się stało? - zapytałem.  
- Co to za Pokemon? Skąd go masz? - Jan wyglądał na zaciekawionego i zdziwionego. Cóż, nie było innego wyjścia i krótko wyjaśniłem historię szarego stworka. W opowiadaniu na wszelki wypadek nie wspomniałem o Gyaradosie.  
- A więc to tak. Teraz rozumiem... - mruknął Lider.  
- Ale zaraz. Czy on zrobił coś dziwnego? - zapytałem, gdyż dalej nie mogłem pojąć, czemu Jan jest tak zaskoczony. Tymczasem Max i Clair również do nas podeszli i teraz przysłuchiwali się rozmowie.  
- Chodzi o Łamacz Kości. Ten atak jest typu Walczącego i o ile Poki mające przewagę nad Walką mogą go sparować, o tyle Pokemon o typie Ciemność w żadnym wypadku nie mógłby tego dokonać, a...  
- A mój stworek zatrzymał go jakby nigdy nic, czyli jest na równi z typem Walczącym, albo nawet ma nad nim przewagę. - dokończyłem i już rozumiałem. Dark Sneasel był silny, za silny. Wprawdzie celowo nie użyłem żadnego roślinnego, czy elektrycznego ataku, mimo że wiedziałem, że kilka z nich Pok umie. Chciałem prowadzić uczciwy pojedynek i nie wykorzystywać dodatkowych umiejętności mego podopiecznego, jednak okazało się, że to niemożliwe. Pok mógł, nawet nieświadomie, korzystać z siły, jaką dały mu eksperymenty "Targowicy". Wreszcie wiedziałem już, co powinienem zrobić. Przerwawszy przedłużającą się ciszę, oznajmiłem:  
- Muszę więcej trenować. Nie mogę chcieć zostać Największym Trenerem Pokemon i wygrywać odznak dzięki zwykłym fuksom, czy też nadzwyczajnym umiejętnościom Dark Pokemonów. Biała Podlaska, gdyby Breloom nie opanował Kontry nie pokonałbym Electabuzza. Białystok, tam to tak naprawdę drugi pojedynek zakończył się remisem i sędzia z pewnością taki wynik by ogłosił, ale Liderka zdecydowała, że wygrałem. Tutaj z kolei pomogły mi umiejętności Dark Sneasela. Nie, tak nie będzie.  
- Niestety Tori, to był oficjalny pojedynek o odznakę i wygrałeś ją, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. - powiedział Lider.  
- Wiem o tym. Teraz jednak postanawiam, że w kolejnych pojedynkach o odznaki nie będę używał nadzwyczajnych mocy Pokemonów, czy też nie będę liczył na zwykłe szczęście. Ojciec chciał, żebym był najlepszy, ja chcę tego samego. Chcę być Największym Trenerem Pokemon i to w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa.  
Sneasel patrzył na mnie, a gdy skończyłem mówić kiwnął głową i mruknął z zadowoleniem. Rozumiał, o co mi chodzi. Lider natomiast, z uśmiechem wręczył mi Odznakę Minerału.  
- Proszę, twoja piąta odznaka. I cieszę się widząc takie nastawienie. Jesteś na dobrej drodze, aby stać się mistrzem.  
- Taaa... Trochę za bardzo się wczuwasz, ale mowa godna pochwały. - mruknęła Clair, a Max pogratulował mi wygranego pojedynku.  
Dwie godziny później odebrałem swoje Poki z Punktu Medycznego, pożegnaliśmy się z Janem i wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Teraz trzeba było kierować się nad morze, gdzie chciałem wypuścić Dark Gyaradosa na wolność. Było to dziwne, szczególnie, że od złapania Pok cały czas siedział w PokeBallu. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak może się zachować, gdy znów znajdzie się na zewnątrz, miałem jednak nadzieję, że wszystko dobrze się skończy.


	43. Jerzy i Smok

ODCINEK 43: JERZY I "SMOK".

- Co to za las? Żadnych Poków nie ma, ani rzadkich, ani nawet tych częstych. Dobrze, że już się kończy... Kończy się, prawda?  
- Tak Clair, według mapy za lasem jest z pół kilometra pól, a dalej miasteczko. - wyjaśnił dziewczynie Max.  
Od zdobycia przeze mnie piątej odznaki minęły dwa dni. Przez ten czas wędrowaliśmy zwykle przez zalesione tereny, co jakiś czas mijając jakąś wioskę. Jak to w lasach bywa, często spotykaliśmy, czy raczej płoszyliśmy pospolite Poki, oczywiście nikt nie kwapił się do łapania ich, jednak przez ostatnie kilka godzin naszej wędrówki nie spotkaliśmy nawet Pidgeya czy Rattaty, co było nieco dziwne.  
- Cóż, zawsze możemy zapytać kogoś, co się dzieje, może natrafimy na coś interesującego. - stwierdziłem, gdy wyszliśmy z lasu i naszym oczom faktycznie ukazały się pola, a w oddali miasteczko Ostróda.  
- Rzut Kamieniem! - usłyszeliśmy w pewnej chwili i dopiero wtedy na pobliskiej łące zobaczyliśmy młodego trenera i podobnego do sporego kamienia Pokemona. Stworek po wydanej mu komendzie cisnął mocno kilkoma kamieniami, które poszybowały na znaczną odległość i z głośnym gruchnięciem wbiły się w ziemię.  
- Hej uważaj trochę, bo jeszcze kogoś trafisz! - krzyknąłem na powitanie, wprawdzie Pok miotał pociski w pola, gdzie nikogo nie było, ale na wszelki wypadek lepiej było zasygnalizować swoją obecność.  
- Hmm... O, trenerzy. Geodude, przerwa.  
No cóż, to że jesteśmy trenerami było widoczne aż nad to. Charmeleon, Oddish i Absol wędrujące obok nas to wystarczający dowód. Mała Poke-Rzepa właśnie podbiegła do kamiennego stworka celem przywitania się. My zresztą również podeszliśmy do chłopaka.  
- Witajcie. Jestem Jerzy, to mój Geodude, a wy jesteście...? - zwrócił się do nas trener. Po krótkiej prezentacji Clair od razu wypaliła z pytaniem:  
- Wiesz może, co się stało z Pokami z tego lasu?  
- Też zauważyliście, że jest ich mało, co? Wyjaśnienie jest bardzo proste, ale skoro jesteście wędrownymi trenerami, to nie jestem pewny, czy chcę je wam zdradzić. - po tych słowach chłopak uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
- Eeee... A co ma do rzeczy to, że jesteśmy trenerami? - dziewczyna wyraźnie nie rozumiała o co chodzi. Ja początkowo też nie bardzo wiedziałem, w czym rzecz, ostatecznie Max pierwszy zrozumiał, gdyż powiedział:  
- Niech zgadnę... Silny Pok obrał sobie tę część lasu za terytorium i dlatego inne stworki wolały wynieść się w bezpieczniejsze miejsce?  
Nasz rozmówca kiwnął tylko głową z uśmiechem. W momencie usłyszenia "silny Pok" spojrzałem na Clair, to już chyba zaczyna być odruch bezwarunkowy, w każdym razie oczy dziewczyny jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach zabłysły dziko.  
- A wiesz może, co to za Pokemon jest? - spytała trenera, ten w odpowiedzi spojrzał na nią jak na rywala. To wystarczyło, aby się domyślić, o co chłopakowi chodzi, a jako że dziewczynie nie bardzo się spodobało spojrzenie, jakim ją obdarzono, to stwierdziłem, że pasuje szybko interweniować, bo jeszcze do niepotrzebnej awantury dojdzie.  
- Spokojnie, nie zamierzamy złapać tego stworka, jeśli ty trenujesz, aby tego dokonać. - powiedziałem szybko.  
- Zresztą, co byliby z nas za trenerzy, gdybyśmy łapali Poki w ten sposób. Satysfakcję ze złapanego rzadkiego lub silnego Pokemona ma się wtedy, gdy samemu się go znajdzie. - dodał jeszcze Max. Clair spojrzała na nas groźnie.  
- Możecie mówić za siebie? Ja nie widzę w tym nic niewłaściwego. Jest fajny Pok, to go łapie, proste, nie?  
- Ah tak? A popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale czy kilka dni temu nie złapałaś Arona? A trenowałaś nim cokolwiek? Masz nowego Poka, potrenuj go nieco, a później rozglądaj się za następnym. Co to za drużyna, gdzie ma się dwadzieścia stworków, ale w każdej walce przegrywają. - przemawianie tej dziewczynie do rozsądku było zwykle stratą czasu, ale zawsze mogłem spróbować, czasem może coś poskutkuje.  
- Tori jak będę chciała znać twoje zdanie, to cię zapytam, dobra? - warknęła na mnie Clair, wbijając piętę buta w palce mojej stopy, ale było widać, że sobie odpuści.  
Tymczasem Jerzy przyglądał się nam z zainteresowaniem, a właściwie nie tyle nam, co naszym Pokom i wreszcie rzekł:  
- A może pomoglibyście mi w treningu? Rozegranie kilku walk z pewnością wzmocni mojego Geodude i zapewne należycie przygotuje na starcie ze "Smokiem".  
- Smokiem? W lesie jest Poke-Smok! O nie, w takim razie mnie nie powstrzymacie, złapię go niezależnie od tego, co...  
- Spokojnie Clair, to nie jest stworek typu Smok, tak go nazywają mieszkańcy Ostródy. - przerwał wybuch dziewczyny Jerzy.  
- Hmmm... A właściwie skąd taka nazwa? - spytał Max.  
- Cóż, Pokemon ten obrał sobie za terytorium znaczną część lasu i nie toleruje nikogo. Mieszkańcy nie mogą chodzić po lesie, zwykłe Poki wyniosły się gdzie indziej... Właściwie mieliście sporo szczęścia, że się z tym stworkiem nie spotkaliście.  
- Raczej on miał szczęście, że nie spotkał nie. - mruknęła naburmuszona Clair. Fakt, że nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi chyba jeszcze bardziej ją wkurzył.  
- A wiesz może, co to za Pokemon? - spytałem, sięgając po PokeEncyklopedię.  
- Na pewno ma typ Ogień i właściwie to jest główny problem, dlatego mało kto decyduje się go stąd przegonić, albo złapać. W końcu stwór mieszka w lesie i wystarczy jeden niekontrolowany Strumień Ognia i mamy pożar. A poza tym... Z tego, co wiem o Pokach, to chyba Typhlosion.  
Wprowadziwszy dane do PokeEncyklopedii otrzymałem informację:  
"Typhlosion - ognisty Pokemon, rzadko spotykany. Silny i agresywny, jeśli ktoś znajdzie się na jego terytorium. Przy spotkaniach zalecana ostrożność. Najczęstsze ataki: Zasłona Dymna, Żar, Szybki Atak, Ognisty Krąg."  
- Tak, to właśnie on. - oznajmił Jerzy oglądając rysunek Poka.  
- Hmmm... Wygląda na silnego... I ty masz nadzieję pokonać go przy pomocy tego kamulca? - spytała powątpiewająco Clair, wskazując na Geoduda.  
- Ty się chyba nigdy nie nauczysz, żeby nie oceniać Poków po wyglądzie. - mruknąłem do dziewczyny, ta oczywiście całkowicie mnie zignorowała.  
- Wspomniałeś coś o pomocy w treningu? To może zawalczymy? - zaproponował Max.  
- Byłbym wdzięczny. Geodude, gotów? - po pytaniu trenera, jego Pok tylko mruknął potwierdzająco.  
- Dobrze, łąka, na której się znajdujemy mniej więcej ma wielkość klasycznej areny... Jeśli zrobimy walkę jeden na jeden to i sędzia niepotrzebny. - Max szybko ocenił sytuację.  
- Gdy będziecie gotowi dam znak do rozpoczęcia. - zaproponowałem, w tym czasie Clair wraz z Pokami zajęła miejsce z boku, aby pełnić rolę "widowni". Po chwili trenerzy ustawili się na swoich miejscach. Przed Jerzym gotów do walki był Geodude. Max zaś powiedział:  
- Jako, że moje Poki są roślinne, a ten typ ma przewagę nad Kamieniem toteż do walki użyję najsłabszego z nich. Poza tym to będzie dla niego dobry trening. - po tych słowach chłopak wypuścił Lotada. Mały liściowaty stworek najpierw rozejrzał sie ciekawie, a już po chwili stanął gotów do walki.  
- A więc zaczynajcie. - powiedziałem i szybko zająłem miejsce obok Clair.  
- Wiesz Max, przewaga typów to nie wszystko. Wytrzymałość też się liczy. Rzut Kamieniem!  
- Wiem o tym, jednak skoro to ma być walka treningowa to chcę sprawdzić, jak dobrze radzi sobie mój nowy Pokemon. Unikaj!  
W stronę Lotada pomknęło kilka kamiennych pocisków, początkowo liściasty stworek zręcznie ich unikał, jednak piąty czy szósty pocisk wreszcie w niego trafił oszałamiając na chwilę.  
- Dobrze, teraz Przetaczanie! - Jerzy wydał następną komendę i jego podopieczny pomknął szybko w stronę przeciwnika, tymczasem Max wyczekał na odpowiedni moment i gdy toczący się Geodude był już blisko Lotada krzyknął:  
- Fala Szokowa i Absorpcja!  
Oszołomienie spowodowane oberwaniem kamieniem już przeszło jego podopiecznemu i teraz stworek wypuściwszy fale sprawił, że atakujący go Pok na sekundę zastygł w miejscu. W czasie tej sekundy Lotad wyssał z niego energię. Normalnie w ciągu stak krótkiego czasu nie byłoby jej jakoś szczególnie dużo odebranej, ale tutaj, ze względu na przewagę typów energia odebrana Geodudowi wystarczyła, aby Lotad odzyskał utracone siły.  
- A teraz Naturalna Moc! - Max zdecydował się wykorzystać sytuację i przejść do kontrataku, jednak Jerzy okazał się trenerem potrafiącym szybko reagować.  
- Zakop się!  
Zielony promień, który wystrzelił liściasty stworek minął nieznacznie kamiennego Poka, który szybko zniknął pod ziemią.  
- Oho, a to jest ciekawy atak. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Taaa... Ale uzależniony od podłoża, na którym toczy się pojedynek. Gdyby walczyć na kamiennej arenie to raczej by toto nie zadziałało. - odparłem.  
Tymczasem Max polecił Lotadowi się skupić i czekać. Przeciwnik zniknął pod ziemią i właściwie nie bardzo było wiadomo, skąd zaatakuje.  
- Teraz! - krzyknął Jerzy i w tej samej chwili pod liściastym stworkiem ziemia się rozstąpiła i wyskoczył stamtąd Geodude, przy okazji boleśnie uderzając przeciwnika.  
- Na koniec Kamienne Uderzenie! - będąc jeszcze w powietrzu Pokemon wystrzelił w przeciwnika cała masę kamiennych pocisków. Lotad, którego siła uderzenia również wysłała w powietrze, nie bardzo miał jak wykonać unik, tak więc atak trafił go niemal w stu procentach. Wreszcie oba Poki "wylądowały" na ziemi. Geodude stał pewnie, przyglądając się przeciwnikowi, zaś Lotad również stał, ale było widać, że grad kamieni, jakim przed chwilą oberwał, odebrał mu sporo sił.  
- Hmmm... Dobrze, może wystarczy? - zaproponował Max.  
- Jeśli chcesz, ale mam nadzieję, że to nie koniec pojedynków i twoi towarzysze również zechcą trochę potrenować. - odparł Jerzy.  
Młody trener zawrócił więc Lotada do PokeBalla, mówiąc mu coś o treningach i o tym, że się dobrze spisał, następnie spojrzał na nas.  
- To co? Kto następny? - spytał z uśmiechem.  
- Dobra, skoro nie mogę Typhlosiona złapać, to chociaż w czasie walki się odstresuję. No i przy okazji potrenuję nowego Poka, żeby mi potem taki jeden nie wypominał. - z tymi słowami Clair zajęła miejsce na końcu polany-areny i wypuściła Arona.  
- To może być ciekawe. - mruknął Jerzy, a po chwili dodał - Geodude gotów? - w odpowiedzi kamienny stworek mruknął krótko i skupił się na przeciwniku.  
- To naprawdę może być ciekawy pojedynek. Szczególne, że z tego, co pamiętam Ziemia ma przewagę nad Stalą, a Stal nad Kamieniem. A Geodude jest kamienno-ziemnym Pokiem.  
- Chwilka Max, sugerujesz, że oboje mogą się w ekspresowym tempie wykończyć? - spytałem, w odpowiedzi młody trener tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i krzyknął:  
- Zaczynajcie!  
Natychmiast też trenerzy wydali komendy:  
- Błotny Cios!  
- Zakop się!  
Aron wystrzelił kilka błotnych pocisków, jednak jego przeciwnik szybko zniknął pod ziemią.  
- Takiś cwaniak? Żelazna Osłona, najlepiej cały czas i czekaj. - Clair wydała Pokowi komendę, po której ten zabłysł parokrotnie, teraz był o wiele wytrzymalszy i czekał, aż jego przeciwnik wyskoczy z ziemi.  
- Teraz! - krzyknął Jerzy, jednak w tej samej chwili trenerka zarządziła:  
- Wyskok i bombardowanie Błotnym Ciosem!  
Trudno było w to uwierzyć, ale dziewczynie udało się uniknąć ataku, który z pewnością mocno poraniłby jej podopiecznego. Aron wyskoczył w górę i w tej samej chwili w miejscu, w którym stał ziemia się rozstąpiła i na powierzchnię wyszedł Geodude, natychmiast też dostał serią błotnych pocisków, które poraniły go znacznie.  
- Dobra jesteś. Kamienne Uderzenie! - natychmiast po pochwaleniu Clair trener wydał komendę, którą jego Pok wykonał błyskawicznie, nim Aron opadł po wyskoku na ziemię dosięgły go kamienne pociski, jednak ze względu na zastosowanie wcześniej kilkukrotnej osłony niewiele mu ten atak zaszkodził.  
- Dobrze jest, szkoda tylko, że Błotny Cios to jedyny sensowny atak, jaki mogę teraz zastosować. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Co nie zmienia faktu, że twój Pokemon po dobrym treningu i poznaniu kilku nowych ataków będzie trudnym przeciwnikiem... Kopanie jeszcze raz! - po słowach trenera Geodude znów zniknął pod ziemią.  
- A niech cię... - mruknęła dziewczyna, zamknęła oczy i wyglądało na to, że mocno się koncentruje, albo zastanawia co robić. Tymczasem gdzieniegdzie dawało się dostrzec nieznaczny ruch ziemi, czy też raczej trawy porastającej łąkę, co pozwalało stwierdzić, gdzie zakopany Pok się znajduje.  
- Czekaj... Czekaj... - mruczał Jerzy, właściwie trudno było stwierdzić, czy będący pod ziemią Pokemon go słyszy, czy nie. I nagle Clair otwarła oczy, na jej twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmiech i zarządziła:  
- Błotny Cios, strzelaj po całym polu walki! - Aron szybko zaczął miotać pociski wokół siebie. Jerzy patrzył na to zdziwiony, nie bardzo będąc w stanie odgadnąć, co trenerka zamierza tym osiągnąć. Po chwili jednak otrzymał wyjaśnienie. Gdzieniegdzie ziemia po uderzeniu błotem nieznacznie się zapadła, a gdy takie miejsce zostało trafione jeszcze raz zmieniało się w spore wgłębienie. No tak, teraz było już jasne, że atak ten miał na celu zasypanie tuneli, które wykopał sobie Geodude i tym samym ograniczenie powierzchni, na której Pok mógł się ukryć.  
- Nie ma wyjścia. Atakuj! - zarządził Jerzy i w tej samej chwili kamienny stworek wyskoczył z ziemi tuż obok Arona i na powitanie dostał kilkoma błotnymi pociskami, które odepchnęły go na jakiś metr. I wtedy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Oczy Geodude zabłysły na moment, nie było wątpliwości, stworek nauczył się właśnie nowego ataku.  
- Oho, Clair uważaj, on zaraz wyskoczy z czymś nowym. - powiedziałem, zresztą niepotrzebnie, bo dziewczyna sama doszła do tego wniosku. Tymczasem Jerzy wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
- No wreszcie. Wybacz, ale czas to skończyć. Trzęsienie Ziemi! - po tej komendzie Geodude, który do tej pory obrywał pociskami Arona jakby się wyprostował i zaczął rękami mocno uderzać w grunt. Początkowo nie robiło to wielkiego efektu, ale po kilku uderzeniach dało się wyczuć wstrząsy, a po kilkunastu faktycznie było widać, że Aronowi się to nie podoba. Początkowo stalowy stworek starał się zachować równowagę jednak po chwili upadł i już nie mógł wstać  
- Po walce. Clair zawróć go, Tori miał to samo w pojedynku o odznakę, pamiętasz? - powiedział Max. Dziewczyna początkowo starała się jeszcze coś zdziałać, zarządziła wykonanie Żelaznej Osłony, czy strzelanie Błotnym Ciosem, ale jej podopieczny nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Wreszcie zrezygnowana zawróciła Poka.  
- Brawo, dobry pojedynek, I bardzo ci dziękuję, gdyż mój Geodude wreszcie nauczył się na tyle silnego ataku, że teraz raczej bez problemu poradzi sobie z Typhlosionem. - Jerzy podziękował trenerce, która początkowo wkurzona przegranym pojedynkiem, teraz z uśmiechem przyjęła podziękowanie.  
- Czyli co? Koniec treningu? Tori sobie nie powalczy? - spytała Clair, na koniec obdarzając mnie złośliwym uśmiechem.  
- W sumie ja ostatnio nie złapałem żadnego Pokemona, który wymagałby treningu, czy sprawdzenia umiejętności, więc dla mnie to i tak niewielka strata. - odparłem.  
- I co teraz Jerzy? Odwiedziny w Punkcie Medycznym, a potem idziesz złapać Typhlosiona? - spytał trenera Max.  
- Mniej więcej taki mam plan. Idziecie ze mną? - spytał się nas chłopak, a gdy potwierdziliśmy chęć wzięcia udziału w "polowaniu", udaliśmy się w czwórkę do Ostródy, celem zregenerowania sił naszych Pokemonów, a później czas schwytać Typhlosiona.

Kilka godzin później wędrowaliśmy już lasem, tak jak wcześniej, tak i teraz wszędzie było cicho i nigdzie nie było widać żadnych Pokemonów. Wreszcie dotarliśmy na niewielką polankę, na której znajdowało się spore legowisko, zbudowane z liści i gałęzi.  
- No fajnie, wleźliśmy Pokowi do chałupy, a jego nie ma. Co teraz? - podsumowała sytuację Clair.  
- Spokojnie, myślę, że Typhlosion nie odszedł daleko. Możliwe, że przyczaił się gdzieś w pobliżu i czeka. - oznajmił Max. Tak w ogóle to wędrowaliśmy bez Pokemonów. Stwierdziliśmy, że tak będzie lepiej, skoro to Jerzy miał złapać "smoka", to nie było sensu ryzykować, że rzadki Pok nagle rzuci się na któregoś z naszych podopiecznych i rozpocznie z nim pojedynek.  
- W takim razie... Geodude, wyjdź! - trener wypuścił kamiennego stworka, a następnie zakrzyknął:  
- Wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś! Pokaż się! Chcę z tobą walczyć. a jeśli cię pokonam, to zostaniesz moim Pokemonem!  
Przez kilka chwil nic się nie działo. Wreszcie z prawej strony dało się słyszeć głośne warkniecie, a po kilku sekundach z gęstych zarośli wyszedł wysoki stwór, stojący na dwóch łapach, z przednimi łapami uzbrojonymi w pokaźne pazury, posiadający "płonący kark", który starał się trzymać z dala od gałęzi. Nie było wątpliwości, Typhlosion.  
- Łał... Ej wiem, że dałam słowo i w ogóle, ale może w ramach wyjątku...  
- Claaair! - warknąłem na dziewczynę ostrzegawczo. W pewnym sensie zgadzałem się z tą fanatyczką rzadkich Poków, gdyby nie obietnica dana Jerzemu, sam chętnie złapałbym takiego stworka, ale tak... Cóż naszej trójce nie pozostało nic innego, jak stanąć z boku i obserwować pojedynek.  
- Kamienne Uderzenie! - polecił trener, jednak jego przeciwnik zręcznie go uniknął, warknął ostrzegawczo i wystrzelił z pyska cienki strumień ognia, który przybrał kształt okręgów. Atak był tak szybki, że trafił Geodude, nieznacznie go raniąc. Typhlosion przestał ziać ogniem i znowu warknął.  
- Dobrze, Zakop się! - polecił Jerzy i natychmiast jego Pok zniknął pod ziemia Jednak na przeciwniku nie zrobiło to wielkiego wrażenia. Szybko podbiegł do dziury, którą wykopał kamienny stworek i zionął w jej wnętrze Ognistym Strumieniem.  
- Atakuj! - po tej komendzie, z tego samego miejsca, w którym się zakopał, Geodude wyskoczył na powierzchnię mocno uderzając przeciwnika. Walczące Poki odskoczyły od siebie. Teraz było widać, że oba zaczynają być zmęczone, Typhlosion, który na początku walki patrzył na Poka Jerzego z lekceważeniem, teraz spoglądał z szacunkiem. I nagle "smok" ruszył do ataku.  
- Kończmy to! Trzęsienie Ziemi! - po tych słowach Geodude zaczął uderzać rękami w ziemię. Niestety ognisty Pok dobiegł do niego, nim wywołane przez niego wstrząsy zaczęły mu poważniej szkodzić i zaczął okładać kamiennego stworka mocnymi ciosami łap uzbrojonych w pazury.  
- Nie przerywaj, wytrzymasz to! - trener zachęcał podopiecznego do dalszej walki. Uderzenia Typhlosiona może nie zadawały zbyt wielu obrażeń kamiennemu stworkowi, jednak przez ich wielką ilość Geodude czuł się coraz gorzej, jednak cały czas uderzał w ziemię. Wreszcie wstrząsy dało się odczuć na całej polanie, nawet "smok" musiał w końcu przestać atakować. Początkowo Pokemon starał się tylko utrzymywać równowagę, jednak, gdy spostrzegł, że każdy kolejny wstrząs zabiera mu coraz więcej energii rzucił się do ucieczki. Nie umknął jednak daleko, po kilku krokach potknął się i upadł, w tej samej chwili Geodude przestał robić Trzęsienie Ziemi. Na ten moment czekał Jerzy.  
- Teraz! - krzyknął i rzucił PokeBallem w leżącego stworka. Typhlosion zniknął we wnętrzu piłki, a znajdujące się na niej światełko początkowo wściekle migało, jednak po kilku sekundach uspokoiło się i wreszcie zgasło.  
- Udało się. Geodude, dokonaliśmy tego! - zakrzyknął zadowolony trener.  
- Taaa... Piękna robota, nic dodać nic ująć. Gratulacje. - powiedziała Clair, po czym podeszła i pogratulowała chłopakowi złapania "smoka".  
- Dzięki. Mieliśmy szczęście, że nic się nie zapaliło. - powiedział Jerzy, sprawdzając stan swojego Pokemona. Wyglądało na to, że Geodude jest mocno zmęczony, ale poza tym nic mu nie jest. Po zawróceniu go do PokeBalla udaliśmy się w drogę powrotną do Ostródy. Jako że powoli zbliżał się wieczór Jerzy zaproponował, abyśmy u niego przenocowali i jutro wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Miało to być podziękowanie za pomoc w treningu. Zgodziliśmy się na to i przez kilka godzin zwiedziliśmy miasteczko, oraz potrenowaliśmy nieco Pokemony. Następnie należało udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek, gdyż jutro czeka nas dalsza podróż, której obecnym celem było Morze Bałtyckie.


	44. Zagadka Malborskiego Zamku

ODCINEK 44: ZAGADKA MALBORSKIEGO ZAMKU.

Malbork - średniej wielkości miasto, znane przede wszystkim z dużego i ładnego zamku, którego znaczna część była zamieniona na muzeum. Do miasta dotarliśmy w okolicach południa i po krótkiej naradzie, stwierdziliśmy, że możemy zrobić sobie przerwę w podróży. Pozwiedzamy, przenocujemy w jakimś hotelu dla trenerów, czy ewentualnie w Punkcie Medycznym, a jutro wyruszymy w dalszą drogę.  
- A jakiś stadion to tu jest? - spytała w pewnej chwili Clair, gdy szliśmy jedną z ulic.  
- Tak, na zamku jest nie tyle stadion, co miejsce, gdzie można potrenować Poki, jak również pouczyć ich nowych ataków. - odparłem, czytając informacje z PokeEncyklopedii.  
- Chcesz potrenować Arona? - raczej stwierdził niz zapytał Max.  
- A owszem. Skoro mój nowy Poczek może być po treningach super-fajnie-silny, to najlepiej zacząć to osiągać już teraz, prawda?  
I tak rozmawiając dotarliśmy pod zamek. Tutaj zatrzymał nas młody chłopak, na oko osiemnastoletni. Z ubioru dało się wywnioskować, że jest Strażnikiem Pokemon.  
- Trenerzy chcą zwiedzać zamek, czy odwiedzić stadion? - zapytał na powitanie.  
- Właściwie i to i to. - odpowiedziałem.  
- No cóż, w zwiedzaniu Poki nie mogą brać udziału, względy bezpieczeństwa. Właściwie teraz i tak część dla zwiedzających jest zamknięta i tylko stadion mamy otwarty. - chłopak wyglądał na lekko podenerwowanego. Zacząłem się domyślać, że musiał zostać Strażnikiem nie tak dawno temu i jeszcze nie jest w pełni przyzwyczajony do swojej roli.  
- Ej, skoro zwiedzanie jest zamknięte, to po co pytałeś, czy chcemy po zamku łazić? - spytała podejrzliwie Clair.  
- Przepraszam panienko, jestem nowy i... ekhm... - po słowie "panienka" oczy dziewczyny zwęziły się niebezpiecznie i spojrzała na Strażnika, jakby chciała go udusić, tym samym biedny chłopak zupełnie stracił pewność siebie.  
- Ej Max, jak myślisz, czy z tych uprzedzeń można Clair jakoś wyleczyć? - szepnąłem do trenera.  
- Wiesz Tori, podobno medycyna działa cuda, ale wątpię czy w tym przypadku...  
- Cicho tam! - warknęła na nas dziewczyna, następnie zwróciła się do Strażnika - A właściwie dlaczego teren dla zwiedzających jest zamknięty? - po tych słowach uśmiechnęła się przymilnie. Spojrzawszy na chłopaka stwierdziłem, że naprawdę mi go żal. Pełni funkcję Strażnika od niedawna, to pewne i tak szybko musiał trafić na kogoś, kto szacunku nie ma do nikogo i niczego, a do Ligi Pokemon to chyba w szczególności.  
- Przepraszam pa... Znaczy... Ekhm... Nie mogę powiedzieć... - chłopak motał się w tłumaczeniu, a na twarzy Clair pojawiał się coraz wredniejszy uśmiech.  
"Mała terrorystka." - pomyślałem i szepnąłem do Maxa:  
- Może to przerwiemy. Przecież za chwilę ten biedny Strażnik padnie tu na zawał.  
Nim młody trener zdołał mi odpowiedzieć, znów warknęła na nas Clair:  
- Mówiłam, że ma być cicho. Mam przeczucie... - tu nastąpiła krótka przerwa, po czym dziewczyna zasypała chłopaka gradem pytań - Co się stało? Ktoś zniknął? Kogoś zabili? Coś znaleźli? Jakieś skarby? Może płytę kamienną? Kamień dziwny? Jakieś jaskinie pod zamkiem? Lochy?  
Strażnik całkiem blady wydusił z siebie w końcu:  
- Nie znaleźli... Kustosz zniknął... A w jego domu... Ślady walki i krew... I teraz go szukają... A zwiedzanie zamknięte, bo ostatnio ponoć on coś tam znalazł... Przepraszam, muszę do toalety. - po ostatnim zdaniu Strażnik szybko się ulotnił.  
- Dziękuję za pomoc i informacje! - krzyknęła za nim Clair, po czym spojrzawszy na nas i nasze krytyczne spojrzenia mruknęła tylko - No co?  
- Nic, ale czekałaby cię niezła kariera u Strażników Pokemon, jako przesłuchiwacz przestępców. - odparłem, a gdy dziewczyna posłała mi groźne spojrzenie, wtrącił się Max:  
- To co? Teraz idziemy na stadion potrenować?  
- Taaa... A przy okazji zwracamy uwagę na wszytko co dziwne i podejrzane. W sumie i tak wrócimy tu w nocy, ale lepiej obserwować już teraz. - po tych słowach Clair ruszyła w stronę, którą wskazywała strzałka z napisem "Stadion".  
- Zaraz, jak to wrócimy w nocy? - zapytałem.  
- No wiesz Tori, skarby albo coś podobnego. A przynajmniej ktoś tu ma nadzieję, że to o to chodzi. - zamiast dziewczyny odpowiedzi udzielił Max. Westchnąłem tylko i idąc w stronę stadionu mruknąłem jeszcze:  
- Znowu...

Stadion okazał się sporym murowanym budynkiem. Zbudowano go dość dawno i nie było wątpliwości, że kiedyś również toczono tu pojedynki. Być może kilkaset lat temu brali w nich udział rycerze, zamiast Pokemonów, ale ogólnie cała budowla sprawiała wrażenie stworzonej do walk. W środku było kilka aren, parę osób z różnymi Pokami, które zapewne pełniły rolę nauczycieli, gdyż właśnie przy jednym z nich jakiś trener wraz ze swoim Pikachu obserwował, jak Jolteon wykonuje Piorunującą Falę.  
- Nooo... Fajnie tu. Dobra, to ja idę trenować, a wy róbcie co chcecie. - po tych słowach Clair udała się z Absolem w stronę jednej z aren, obok której wisiała na ścianie duża tabela, opisująca różne ataki Pokemonów.  
- Hmm... Skoro tak... - mruknąłem rozglądając się co by tu można było robić i zauważyłem, że wśród "nauczycieli" jest jeden z Slowbro - Wodno-Psychicznym Pokiem.  
- Dobra Tori, ja pewnie potrenuję nieco Lotada, może kogoś chętnego na walkę znajdę, a ty widzę, że planujesz spróbować nauczyć czegoś nowego Abrę? - powiedział Max, zauważywszy co zwróciło moją uwagę.  
- W sumie zawsze to łatwiej, gdy Pok widzi "na żywo" atak, jakiego ma się nauczyć, niż tylko jego rysunek w PokeEncyklopedii i opis do tego dołączony. Zresztą tak Abra nauczył się Energicznej Pięści. - odparłem, wypuszczając żółtego stworka.  
- W takim razie, powodzenia. - po tych słowach młody trener udał się w stronę areny, na której jakiś dwóch trenerów toczyło pojedynek. Ja zaś wyjaśniłem pokrótce Psycho-Pokowi o co chodzi, po czym podeszliśmy do mężczyzny z Slowbro.  
- Witaj. Widzę, że chciałbyś, aby twój mały przyjaciel nauczył się czegoś nowego? - zapytał na powitanie trener różowego stworka.  
- Tak, gdyby zechciał mi pan pomóc w treningu, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko, spojrzał na Abrę, po czym rzekł:  
- Wygląda na silnego Pokemona. Zapewne wiesz, że standardowo potrafi on tylko Teleportację i dopiero po ewolucji może nauczyć się innych ataków. Jednak, jako że znam się trochę na Psycho-Pokemonach, toteż mogę ci powiedzieć, że twój mały przyjaciel już niedługo powinien ewoluować. Widać, że dużo i często z nim trenowałeś.  
Gdy to usłyszałem przyjrzałem się uważnie żółtemu stworkowi. Fakt, trenowałem go często, czego efektem było poznanie przez Poka Energicznej Pięści, oraz umiejętność "wykrywania umysłów", jak ja to nazywałem. A teraz dowiaduję się, że treningi przyniosą skutek i wreszcie mój podopieczny ewoluuje. Abra również wyglądał na zadowolonego, tymczasem trener Slowbro spytał:  
- Jakie ataki, poza Teleportem twój przyjaciel umie?  
Wyjaśniłem krótko, co mój podopieczny potrafi. Mężczyzna zdziwił się nieco, na wieść, że żółty stworek może atakować Energiczną Pięścią, gdy wyjaśniłem, że może ją zastosować maksymalnie dwa razy, odparł, że po ewolucji ten problem powinien zniknąć.  
- Dobrze, w takim razie, może pokażemy jak wykonuje się Konfuzję, co Slowbro? - spytał swego Pokemona trener. W odpowiedzi rózowy stworek mruknął krótko, po czym oczy mu zabłysły, a ja poczułem, że zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie.  
- Wystarczy. Teraz Abra, wiem że atak tego typu nie zrobił na tobie wrażenia, ale poczułeś go, prawda? Postaraj się go powtórzyć. - mężczyzna zwrócił się do mojego podopiecznego, który skinął tylko głową, po czym jego oczy również zabłysły, ale tym razem zawroty głowy jakie poczułem, były o wiele słabsze.  
- Świetnie, widzę że zrozumiałeś już po pierwszym pokazie o co chodzi. No trenerze gratuluję. Twój Abra jest naprawdę zdolnym Pokemonem i musiałeś dużo z nim trenować. Jeśli jeszcze trochę poćwiczy, to już samodzielnie powinien dopracować ten atak.  
Ucieszyłem się, kilka dni treningu i mój podopieczny będzie umiał Konfuzję, a być może również ewoluuje. Podziękowałem trenerowi i właśnie zacząłem się rozglądać i namyślać, co by tu dalej robić, gdy zauważyłem na jednej z aren Maxa, który machał ręką, abym do niego podszedł.  
- Hej Tori, możesz posędziować mój pojedynek? Bo jakoś trudno o znalezienie chętnego, wszyscy trenują. - wyjaśnił, gdy przyszedłem spytać, o co chodzi. Rozejrzawszy się, stwierdziłem, że chłopak ma rację. Wszędzie trenerzy albo walczyli, albo instruowali Poki, jak maja wykonywać ataki. Dostrzegłem, że nawet Clair się to udzieliło, bo stała przed Aronem i chyba coś mu tłumaczyła.  
- Zgoda, chwilowo nie mam nic do roboty. A kto ma walczyć? - spytałem. W odpowiedzi Max wskazał na dziewczynę, niewiele ode mnie starszą i dziwnego Poka, który stał obok niej. Stworek wyglądał jak posąg z dużym, czerwonym nosem.  
- Nosepass, kamienny Pok, ale niektóre jego ataki mogą zaskakiwać. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem jego trenerka. Skinąwszy głową zająłem miejsce sędziego, zaś Max i jego przeciwniczka ustawili się po przeciwnych stronach areny. Zdążyłem się domyślić, że będzie to walka na jednego Poka i wiedziałem, jakiego podopiecznego Max wystawi do pojedynku.  
- A więc Nosepass przeciwko Lotadowi. Zaczynajcie. - oznajmiłem. I w tej samej chwili trenerzy wydali komendy:  
- Rzut Kamieniem!  
- Fala Szokowa!  
W stronę zielonego stworka pomknęły kamienne pociski, ale ten zręcznie ich uniknął, po czym wysłał falę w przeciwnika.  
- Kontruj Piorunującą Falą! - dziewczyna zareagowała błyskawicznie, a ku memu zdziwieniu Nosepass wysłał falę wyładowań elektrycznych, która zderzywszy się z atakiem Lotada zneutralizowała go.  
- Kamienny Pokemon, umiejący elektryczne ataki... Ciekawe. - mruknął Max.  
- To jedna z jego umiejętności, które mogą zaskakiwać, ale jest jeszcze druga... Elektryczne Działo!  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy. Kontruj Naturalną Mocą!  
Piorun i zielony promień wystrzeliły z Pokemonów, ataki zderzyły się mniej więcej w połowie odległości, przez chwilę jakby się siłowały, ale ostatecznie wyładowanie elektryczne okazało się silniejsze, rozbiło atak roślinnego stworka i uderzyło w niego, odrzucając go na kilka metrów.  
- Lotad, w porządku? - spytał podopiecznego Max. Pokemon mruknął twierdząco wstając. Widać było, że atak odebrał mu sporo sił, ale nie na tyle, aby wyeliminować go z dalszej walki.  
- Dobrze. Ale drugi raz już ci się niestety nie uda. Elektryczne Działo! - trenerka zdecydowała się powtórzyć raz zastosowany atak i niestety był to błąd.  
- Jeśli jakaś moja strategia nie skutkuje, nie powtarzam jej, stosuję inną. Lotad unikaj i frontalny atak!  
Roślinny stworek w ostatniej chwili uskoczył przed błyskawicą, następnie szybko ruszył w stronę przeciwnika, mijając kolejne dwa wystrzały. Był zmęczony i widać było, że jeśli to co Max planuje nie zadziała, to zapewne przegra pojedynek, jednak na ile znałem młodego trenera, wiedziałem, że ma on plan i to bardzo skuteczny.  
- Burza Piaskowa i unikaj! - dziewczyna zrozumiała, że musi zmienić rodzaj ataku, bo inaczej może się to dla niej źle skończyć.  
- Za późno! Fala Szokowa i Absorpcja, na przemian!  
Nosepass przestał strzelać i już miał wypuścić chmurę piasku, gdy dosięgły go fale Lotada, wyglądało na to, że Pok młodego trenera od początku wiedział, co jego trener zamierza i miał atak przygotowany, czekał tylko na znak, kiedy go wykonać.  
"Ciekawe, Lotad jest z Maxem od niedawna i już potrafi odgadnąć co jego trener planuje." - pomyślałem, a tymczasem zielony stworek na przemian paraliżował i wysysał energie z przeciwnika, tym samym lecząc się. W pewnym sensie Pokemon stosował strategię jakiej użyłem podczas walki o drugą odznakę  
- Nosepass wyrwij się z tego! - trenerka starała się coś zrobić, jednak nie bardzo jej to wychodziło. Wreszcie Max uznał, że czas skończyć walke  
- Po następnej fali uderz Naturalną Mocą!  
I Lotad wykonał polecenie. Tym razem zamiast małych zielonych promieni, które odbierałyby energię, w przeciwnika wystrzelił potężny promień, a jako że nie był on niczym parowany, a dodatkowo Nosepass stracił trochę energii w wyniku Absorpcji, toteż kamienny stworek padł nieprzytomny.  
- Koniec. Walkę wygrywa Max. - oznajmiłem, po odczekaniu kilku sekund, po których Lotad stał dalej na arenie i nawet nie wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego, a jego przeciwnik nadal nie miał zamiaru sie podnieść.  
- Dzięki, to była dobra walka. - trenerka zawróciła Poka, uścisnęła dłoń Maxowi, gratulując mu zwycięstwa, a następnie oddaliła się, zapewne odwiedzić Punkt Medyczny.  
- Fakt Młody, muszę przyznać, że masz talent. - usłyszeliśmy nagle głos Clair. Okazało sie, że dziewczyna zauważyła pojedynek i przyszła pooglądać, co też ciekawego się wyrabia.  
- Dzięki, ale na dziś już chyba wystarczy pojedynków, co Lotad? Teraz czas na trochę zwykłego treningu.  
- Błąd! Teraz idziemy gdzieś przekimać się trochę. W końcu w nocy czeka nas wyprawa, no nie? - ostatnie zdanie dziewczyna wypowiedziała szeptem, a widząc nasze sceptyczne spojrzenia, dodała jeszcze:  
- Co? Jakiś sprzeciw? A chcecie mnie zdenerwować?  
Spojrzałem na Maxa, on na mnie, wzruszyliśmy ramionami i zawróciwszy Poki udaliśmy się za tą wredną wariatką do wyjścia. Później wynajęliśmy jakieś tanie pokoje w pobliżu zamku i udaliśmy się na odpoczynek. Przed zaśnięciem zastanawiałem się, czy ta cała nocna wyprawa przyniesie jakiś skutek.

Noc. Cicho, ciemno, ponuro, jak zwykle zresztą. Dobrze chociaż, że bezchmurnie to i księżyc dawał jako takie światło. Naszą "ekspedycję" prowadziła Clair z Absolem, dalej szedłem ja, z Abrą siedzącym na ramieniu, a na końcu Max. Reszta naszych Pokemonów została w PokeBallach, "Szefowa" stwierdziła, że tak będzie lepiej, a w razie czego stworki można szybko wypuścić.  
- Podstawowe pytanie. Wiesz, czego szukamy? - spytałem w pewnej chwili. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna syknęła ostrzegawczo:  
- Cicho. Gadaj szeptem, bo jeszcze ktoś zauważy, że tu jesteśmy.  
- Taaa... Ostatni, kto nas widział, to dziki Hoothoot, którego minęliśmy pięć minut temu. - mruknąłem do Maxa. Zobaczyłem jeszcze, jak Clair posyła mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, gdy nagle Abra trącił mnie lekko i wskazał na mur zamku, wzdłuż którego szliśmy już jakiś czas.  
- No i coś się dzieje. Żółtek, co wyczułeś? - spytała trenerka. W odpowiedzi Pok najpierw spojrzał na nią jakby obrażony, po czym kilkoma gestami dał do rozumienia, że za murem w niewielkiej odległości znajduje się troje ludzi.  
- Dobra co teraz... - po trwającej kilka sekund chwili namysłu Clair oznajmiła - Absol, wskocz na mur i rozejrzyj się w sytuacji, Max, wypuść Ivysaura.  
Pokemon trenerki szybko i zwinnie wykonał polecenie. W sumie, pomysł wysłania go na zwiad był całkiem niezły, w razie czego stworek mógł udawać dzikiego Poka, w końcu była noc, a on miał typ Ciemność. Po kilku chwilach usłyszeliśmy ciche mruczenie zwiadowcy.  
- W porządku, teren czysty. Teraz niech Zielony szybko przeniesie nas pnączami na mur.  
Ivysaur spojrzał na trenerkę krytycznie, ale Max szepnął krótko:  
- Zrób co mówi. - po usłyszeniu tych słów stworek wykonał polecenie, następnie został zawrócony przez trenera do PokeBalla, a my wszyscy zeskoczyliśmy z muru i teraz znajdowaliśmy się na terenie zamku.  
- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale jak nas ktoś tu złapie, to mogą być kłopoty. - powiedziałem. Zamiast kolejnego upomnienia Clair, usłyszałem ostrzegawcze warkniecie Absola, oraz poczułem szturchniecie Abry i zobaczyłem, że Pok wskazuje w dal, na coś, co się chyba porusza.  
- To ta trójka. Nie atakujemy. Trzeba zobaczyć, co to za jedni i czego chcą. - poinstruowała nas szybko dziewczyna. Jednak niestety jej plan okazał się nieskuteczny.  
- Zasłona Dymna! - usłyszeliśmy w pewnej chwili, a następnie dostrzegliśmy duża chmurę dymu, która zbliżała się do nas. Nagle biało-czarny Pok znów warknął ostrzegawczo. W samą porę, gdyż zobaczyliśmy, że leci na nas cała masa liści, dodatkowo doładowana wodnymi pociskami.  
- Padnij! - krzyknął Max. Wszyscy poszliśmy za jego radą, dzięki czemu ataki przeleciały nad nami. Usłyszeliśmy też szybko oddalające się kroki.  
- No świetnie, zwiewają... Absol goń ich. Abra Toriego będzie cię namierzał.  
- Nie da rady Clair. - odparłem wstając, gdyż grad liściasto-wodnych pocisków już się skończył. - Poków typu Ciemność nie da się wykrywać, gdyż nie działa na nie typ Psycho.  
- Grrr... No to świetnie. I co teraz? - spytała dziewczyna, po minie było widać, że jest delikatnie mówiąc wkurzona.  
- Absol, dasz radę ich wytropić? - spytałem Poka. Ten przystawiwszy nos do ziemi zaczął węszyć, pokręcił się trochę starając się złapać jakiś zapach, ostatecznie jednak wyprostował się, i pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- No trudno. W takim razie trzeba wymyślić coś innego. - powiedział Max. Nagle biało-czarny stworek podbiegł do nas, niosąc coś w pyszczku.  
- Hmm? Co znalazłeś? - spytała Clair i wzięła od podopiecznego kawałek papieru. Był on trochę pomięty i wyglądało na to, że musiał wypaść z kieszeni jednemu z uciekających.  
- No Tori, wypuść Charmeleona i niech tu trochę przyświeci. Zobaczymy, co to jest.  
- Ekhm... A nie lepiej udać się już do naszych pokoi w hotelu i tam ewentualnie myśleć, co dalej? Może i ci uciekający nie narobili dużego hałasu, ale lepiej nie ryzykować, że teraz nas by tu ktoś zauważył. - zaproponowałem, a Max pokiwał głową, popierając mnie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nas, zastanowiła się chwile i wreszcie oznajmiła:  
- Dobra, wracamy. A jutro dalszy ciąg poszukiwań. Teraz, skoro wiem, że dzieje się tu coś ciekawego nie spocznę, dopóki nie dowiem się, o co chodzi. - i z zawziętą miną trenerka udała się w stronę muru ogradzającego teren zamku. Zatrzymawszy się pod nim, spojrzała na nas.  
- No co? Wracamy, nie? I Max, wypuść Zielonego, przecież nie będę się męczyć z samodzielnym przełażeniem na drugą stronę.  
Młody trener podszedł do dziewczyny i wypuścił Ivysaura. Ja westchnąłem tylko, zawróciłem Abrę i również do nich dołączyłem.  
Piętnaście minut później siedzieliśmy już w pokoju hotelowym. Na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił większej uwagi na naszą nieobecność. Zresztą, przecież zawsze mogło być tak, że udaliśmy się na łowy nocnych Pokemonów. Nim poszliśmy spać sprawdziliśmy jeszcze dziwny papier, który znalazł Absol. Okazało się, że jest to spis różnych rzeczy, wyglądających na zabytkowe i prawdopodobnie znajdujących się na zamku. Pomimo początkowych sprzeciwów Clair zdecydowaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie pokazać nasze znalezisko Strażnikom. Ale to wszystko to jutro. Teraz trzeba było wreszcie się wyspać.


	45. Zagadka rozwiązana

ODCINEK 45: ZAGADKA ROZWIĄZANA.

Było około dziewiątej, gdy odespawszy nocną wyprawę spotkaliśmy się na śniadaniu. Właściwie nawet zdziwiłem się nieco, że Clair nie urządziła nam pobudki o zdecydowanie za wczesnej porze, zapewne nocne niepowodzenie nadal wprawiało ją w pesymistyczny nastrój.  
- Dzień dobry Clair. Odespałaś nockę? - spytał Max dziewczynę na powitanie.  
- Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry. Niech mi któryś śniadanie jakieś zrobi, bo głodna jestem.  
- Głodna i zła, co? - mruknąłem, dochodząc do wniosku, że moje podejrzenia są całkiem trafne.  
- Nie przejmuj się tak. Przecież wiesz, że w nocy trudno było nam coś zrobić. Ciemność, Zasłona Dymna, zmasowany atak... Plus jest taki, że mamy jakiś trop. - to mówiąc młody trener wyjął z kieszeni kartkę ze spisem zabytkowych rzeczy z zamku.  
- Tak, pewnie. Tylko, że wy chcecie to Strażnikom oddać. - odparła mu dziewczyna z nadąsaną miną  
- Eh, nie będziemy znów tego powtarzać. Myślałem, że podczas nocnej pogadanki przekonaliśmy cię, że tak będzie najlepiej. - westchnąłem.  
- Przekonaliście mnie do oddania kartki Strażnikom, ale nie wmówicie mi, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie.  
- Tylko, że Strażnicy dużo szybciej od ciebie określą, czy lista rzeczy z tej kartki ma jakąś wartość, czy może jest to po prostu część spisu zwykłych zabytków z zamku, albo coś podobnego. - powtarzałem te same argumenty, którymi w nocy staraliśmy się z Maxem przekonać trenerkę, że samowola tym razem niewiele nam pomoże.  
- Wydaje mi się tylko, czy zaraz z rana chcesz mnie zdenerwować? - warknęła na mnie Clair.  
- Ewentualną kłótnię zachowajcie sobie na później, śniadanie gotowe. - oznajmił w pewnej chwili Max, tym samym powstrzymując mnie od jakiejś złośliwej uwagi o nerwowym charakterze dziewczyny.

Śniadanie zjedliśmy szybko, po czym udaliśmy się na najbliższy posterunek Strażników Pokemon, celem opowiedzenia o naszej nocnej wyprawie. Na miejscu wyjaśniliśmy, w jakiej sprawie przychodzimy, zawróciliśmy wszelkie Poki do PokeBalli (taki przepis), po czym zaprowadzono nas do biura szefa Strażników z Malborka. Był on starszym mężczyzną już lekko siwiejącym, o surowym wyrazie twarzy i widać było na pierwszy rzut oka, że wiele przeszedł i na wielu rzeczach się zna. Opowiedzieliśmy cała historię nocnej wyprawy, od wyczucia przez Abrę trzech podejrzanych mężczyzn, przez nasze przekradniecie się przez mur, aż do ucieczki tajemniczej trójki i ich osłaniania odwrotu Zasłoną Dymną i wodno-liścianymi atakami. Na koniec wręczyliśmy kartkę, którą znalazł Absol.  
- Czyli poleźliście na nocną wycieczkę, nie informując nikogo o tym, co zamierzacie i nawet nie pomyśleliście pewnie, jakie to jest niebezpieczne, co? - spytał nas szef Strażników, gdy skończyliśmy opowieść.  
- Mieliśmy Pokemony, w razie czego poradzilibyśmy sobie, chociażby robiąc to co tamta trójka, Zasłonę Dymną i ucieczkę. - starałem się jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale widać było, że starszy mężczyzna nie przyjmuje moich usprawiedliwień.- A jakby ich było więcej? Wystarczyłoby, żeby jeden z nich miał Poka typu Ciemność i nie mielibyście pojęcia o jego istnieniu dopóki by was nie zaatakował. - popatrzyliśmy po sobie, Max wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał nad usłyszanymi słowami, Clair tylko wzruszyła ramionami, zaś szef Strażników kontynuował:  
- Trenerzy... Wam się wydaje, że wszystko możecie, na wszystkim się znacie i zawsze wyjdziecie z kłopotów obronną ręką, bez zadraśnięcia, co? Cóż, może i dzikie Pokemony zwykle nie atakują takich jak wy bez powodu, ale powinniście pamiętać, że ludzie tacy nie są. Nie zgrywajcie bohaterów, bo kiedyś możecie źle na tym wyjść.  
"Kazanie moralizujące." - pomyślałem, ale w pewnym sensie mężczyzna miał rację, a nasza nocna wyprawa była pomysłem Clair, czyli tej, dla której pojęcie "instynkt samozachowawczy" nie istnieje. Spojrzałem na dziewczynę i zauważyłem, że jej cierpliwość zaczyna się kończyć. Stojący obok niej Max tylko skinął nieznacznie głową, jakby przewidując, co się zaraz stanie i dokładnie w tej samej chwili trenerka wybuchła.  
- Dobra, dość tego! Słuchaj stary, może i my nie mamy takiego doświadczenia jak ty, może nie znamy się na wielu rzeczach, ale sam powiedz, kiedy cały problem z kustoszem i jego zniknięciem się pojawił ile czasu wam zajęło nim do czegoś doszliście... O ile w ogóle do czegoś doszliście. - tu na jej twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmiech - W sumie nie dziwne, że się wkurzasz. Pewnie też byłabym zirytowana, gdyby kilka dzieciaków znalazło jednej nocy coś, co sama z tłumem pomocników szukałam od kilku dni.  
Szef Strażników patrzył na Clair jak na jakiś nowy gatunek Pokemona, zapewne nie spodziewał się, że zwykli trenerzy mogą tak się do niego odnosić. Właściwie nasza towarzyszka do zwykłych trenerów nie mogła być zaliczana, no ale mimo wszystko cała scena wyglądała dość dziwnie. Piętnastoletnia dziewczyna naśmiewająca się ze starszego mężczyzny, który gdyby tylko chciał mógłby ją najzwyczajniej w świecie aresztować. Ja i Max przyglądaliśmy się temu, starając zachować powagę. Interweniować nie było sensu, bo i tak nic to nie da, a poza tym... W pewnym sensie starszy mężczyzna powinien dostać nauczkę za traktowanie trenerów jak kompletnych amatorów. Kto jak kto, ale my z pewnością amatorami nie byliśmy.  
- No dobra panienko, starczy już tego. Może... - niestety próba zapanowania nad sytuacją przez szefa Strażników została szybko przerwana.  
- Tylko nie "panienka" stary. Nazywam się Clair, jasne? - warknęła trenerka.  
- Wiesz, może on też wolałby nie być nazywany "stary". - zasugerowałem dziewczynie delikatnie.  
- Nie wtrącaj się Tori, bo potem możesz oberwać. Teraz ja rozmawiam z Panem Wszystkowiedzącym.  
- Chwileczkę... Clair? Tori? A ty jesteś Max? - gdy chłopak skinął na potwierdzenie, starszy mężczyzna zamyślił się na chwilę. Wtedy też uświadomiłem sobie, że wchodząc do jego biura zostaliśmy przedstawieni jedynie jako "trenerzy Pokemon", a my sami nie podaliśmy swoich imion, tylko od razu zaczęliśmy wyjaśnienia, co nas tu sprowadza. Uświadomiłem sobie, że szef Strażników dopiero teraz dowiedział się, z kim dokładnie ma do czynienia i wyglądało na to, że zaczął coś sobie kojarzyć  
- "Targowica" na Mazurach? To była wasza robota, prawda? - spytał, a na jego twarzy po raz pierwszy od naszego wejścia pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
- Jeśli ma pan na myśli to, że pomogliśmy w odkryciu ich bazy, to tak. To była nasza robota. - wyjaśniłem.  
- W takim razie przepraszam... Może faktycznie nie jesteście amatorami, tylko znacie się nieco na rozwiązywaniu problemów, którymi zwykle zajmują się Strażnicy Pokemon. W każdym razie dobrze się spisaliście. - po tych słowach mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
- Czy to znaczy, że ten papier może się do czegoś przydać? - spytała podejrzliwie Clair.  
- Cóż, to zależy. Prawdopodobnie spis przedmiotów z tej listy, to coś w rodzaju wykazu najcenniejszych eksponatów z muzeum znajdującego się na zamku.  
- Czyli ta trójka, to mogli być zwykli złodzieje... Ale jaki to ma związek ze zniknięciem kustosza? - zaczął się głośno zastanawiać Max.  
- Taki, że kilku rzeczy z tej listy zupełnie nie kojarzę. Cóż, byliście na zamku więc wiecie, że do małych nie należy. Cała budowla ma cała masę komnat, korytarzy, tuneli, przejść i zakamarków. Być może kustosz znalazł jakąś nieznaną do tej pory komnatę, albo nawet skarbiec, a ta trójka dowiedziała się o tym i teraz chce okraść muzeum z najcenniejszych eksponatów.  
- Tylko, co teraz? Jak zastawicie pułapkę, to oni z pewnością się nie pojawią. Jak będziecie się zachowywać jak zwykle, to też nie wiadomo czy złodzieje nie przyczają się na kilka dni. - złość Clair chyba już przeszła, albo zwyczajnie na wieść o skarbach dziewczyna uznała, że lepiej trochę przystopować ze złośliwymi uwagami.  
- Udam się dzisiaj do ludzi odpowiedzialnych za rejestry zabytków z muzeum i sprawdzę dokładnie spis przedmiotów z tej listy z tym, co mają zapisane. Być może uda mi się do czegoś dojść, a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej sprawdzę, czy jakieś przedmioty z tego spisu faktycznie nie figurują w rejestrze muzealnym. - tymi słowami szef Strażników dał nam delikatnie do zrozumienia, że rozmowa skończona.  
- No to my możemy porozglądać się tu i tam, może coś znajdziemy. Do widzenia. - to mówiąc Max ruszył do wyjścia, a ja najpierw szturchnąłem znacząco Clair, gdyż dziewczyna nie bardzo chciała gdziekolwiek iść, a potem poszliśmy za młodym trenerem. Na zewnątrz trenerka zaczęła narzekać:  
- Strażnicy Pokemon, też coś. Naprawdę zaczynam uważać, że my robimy dużo więcej od nich i jesteśmy o wiele lepsi. A te całe porównania gratów z muzeum? Niby czemu to przysłuży, hę? - nadal narzekając Clair wypuściła Absola. Idąc za jej przykładem Max zrobił to samo z Oddishem, ja zaś oprócz Charmeleona wypuściłem również Abrę. Gdy wczoraj dowiedziałem się, że żółty stworek może niedługo ewoluować, doszedłem do wniosku, że lepiej będzie, aby przez jakiś czas pobył poza PokeBallem, może dzięki temu Pok szybciej stanie się Kadabrą.

Przez następną godzinę włóczyliśmy się po mieście, mając nadzieję, że może dowiemy się czegoś ciekawego. Przez cały ten czas Abra siedział mi na ramieniu i obserwował otoczenie, również przez cały czas Clair narzekała na Strażników Pokemon, swój brak szczęścia i całą masę innych rzeczy. Ja i Max nie zwracaliśmy na jej wywody większej uwagi, co zapewne dodatkowo dziewczynę irytowało.  
W pewnej chwili Abra poruszył się niespokojnie, po czym szturchnął mnie, wykonał kilka gestów i wskazał na mężczyznę idącego po drugiej stronie ulicy. Człowiek nie wyglądał jakoś nadzwyczajnie, ale z tłumaczeń żółtego stworka wynikało, że to jeden z trzech tajemniczych typów, jakich spotkaliśmy w nocy. Pokemon doszedł do tego wniosku "rozpoznając jego umysł", a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, gdyż zrozumienie gestów Poka, którymi wyjaśnia o co chodzi, bywa czasem kłopotliwe.  
- Czyli, że jednak czasem mam szczęście... - mruknęła Clair, gdy wyjaśniłem co się dzieje.  
- Wypadałoby pośledzić nieco tego gościa. Skoro Abra wyczuł jego umysł, to chyba nie będzie to trudne. - stwierdził Max.  
Niestety okazało się, że zadanie wcale takie łatwe nie jest. Główny nasz błąd polegał na tym, że łażąc z czterema Pokami zwracaliśmy na siebie dość znaczna uwagę i właśnie przez to podejrzany mężczyzna nas zobaczył i niestety chyba rozpoznał, gdyż szybko przyspieszył kroku, kierując się w stronę zamku.  
- Za nim! - zarządziła Clair i ruszyła w pościg. Nie mając innego wyjścia udaliśmy się za nią.  
Kluczyliśmy uliczkami Malborka, a wreszcie dotarliśmy pod mur zamkowy gdzie trop się urwał.  
- Ej Żółtek, czujesz go jeszcze? - spytała Clair.  
W odpowiedzi Pok skupiał się przez jakiś czas, ale wreszcie przecząco pokręcił głową. Wyglądało na to, że trop jest stracony, ale i tak Pokemon dużo nam pomógł, a przy okazji uświadomiłem sobie, że zrobił znaczne postępy. W końcu wyczuł umysł tajemniczego mężczyzny wśród wielu innych, należących do "zwykłych" mieszkańców Malborka, turystów, trenerów i Pokemonów. Kosztem tego było spore zmęczenie, jakie żółty stworek okazywał. Pochwaliłem go więc, za dobrze wykonane zadanie i zawróciłem do PokeBalla, aby nieco odpoczął.  
- Myślę, że teraz trzeba szybko zawiadomić Strażników Pokemon, jest spora szansa na to, że złapią tego gościa. - zaproponował Max. W odpowiedzi Clair spojrzała na niego, prychnęła kpiąco, a po dokładnym obejrzeniu ściany zaczęła ją opukiwać  
- Eeee... Rozumiem, że chcesz kontynuować pościg, mimo że tym razem, nawet nie wiemy, dokąd powinniśmy się udać? - spytałem.  
- Cicho, przeszkadzasz. - warknęła w odpowiedzi trenerka, a po chwili z triumfalnym uśmiechem pchnęła mocniej ścianę, w miejscu, które przed chwilą opukała. Ściana ustąpiła, a naszym oczom ukazało się wejście, do jakiegoś korytarza.  
- Nie mówcie mi, że znowu mamy po podziemnych tunelach łazić. - mruknąłem z dezaprobatą  
- Spokojnie, tym razem to nie tunel, tylko korytarz prowadzący na teren zamku. Podejrzewam, że jest to coś w rodzaju tajnego przejścia, którym w razie kłopotów można było szybko uciec. Dobra, włazimy. - po tych słowach trenerka zniknęła w korytarzu, a gdy wraz z Maxem ruszyliśmy za nią zatrzymała się, zawróciła i dopilnowała, żeby odsunięty kawałek ściany wrócił na swoje miejsce.  
Znajdowaliśmy się w czymś, co faktycznie można było nazwać korytarzem, murowane ściany bez okien sprawiały wrażenie jakiś piwnic, a jedynym źródłem światła, był ogień Charmeleona. Na szczęście tunel nie był dłuższy niż dwadzieścia metrów i wkrótce stanęliśmy przed solidnymi drzwiami. Wyglądały na mocne, ale wystarczyło, że Clair lekko je pchnęła, a uchyliły się. Znów byliśmy na zewnątrz, tyle że tym razem był to teren zamkowy.  
- No tak, a więc to musiało być coś w rodzaju piwnicy zbudowanej pod murem, dodatkowo posiadające "tylne wyjście" z zamku. Niewiele się pomyliłam.- oceniła przejście Clair.  
- No dobrze, ale co teraz? Jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje jesteśmy po tej części zamku, która jest niedostępna dla zwiedzających. - w odpowiedzi na pytanie Maxa usłyszeliśmy złośliwy śmiech, a po chwili dostrzegliśmy trzech mężczyzn, bez wątpienia to właśnie tą trójkę spotkaliśmy w nocy.  
- No i pułapka zadziałała doskonale, przyszliście dokładnie tam gdzie chcieliśmy. Wiecie dzieciaki, że zajmowanie się sprawami dorosłych bywa niebezpieczne? - zwrócił się do nas jeden z nich.  
- Dla dzieciaków, może. Dla trenerów na pewno nie. - odparła z pewnością siebie Clair.  
- Zakładam, że pytać się was o to, co wyrabiacie nocą na zamku nie ma większego sensu? - mówiąc te słowa sięgnąłem po PokeBalle. Wprawdzie Charmeleon stał tuż obok i był gotów do walki, ale generalnie trenować inne Poki też trzeba, a walka, do której za chwilę dojdzie doskonale się do tego nada.  
- Trenerzy? Jasne i może jeszcze powiecie, że chcielibyście z nami walczyć? - drugi mężczyzna spoglądał na nas z rozbawieniem. Jakoś nasze Poki nie robiły na nim wrażenia, no cóż wielokrotnie powtarzałem, że czego jak czego, ale Pokemonów po wyglądzie nie powinno się oceniać.  
- Walka trzy na trzy, jednoczesna i niestety trzeba będzie obejść się bez sędziego... Pasuje? - spytał naszych przeciwników Max, równocześnie dając jakieś znaki Oddishowi. Stwierdziłem, że zapewne tym stworkiem będzie walczyć, więc lepiej będzie zdecydować się, kogo ja wybiorę do pojedynku.  
- Wy naprawdę myślicie, że nas pokonacie? - po tych słowach trójka mężczyzn wypuściła z PokeBalli swoich podopiecznych. Naszym oczom ukazały się dość ciekawe stworki: lewitujący nad ziemią, składający się jakby z dwóch kul, fioletowy Weezing, przypominająca gwiazdę Starmie, oraz coś jakby żółty kielich z dwoma zielonymi liśćmi imitującymi ręce - Victreebel.  
- No to zaczynamy... Aron! - Clair nie czekając na naszą decyzję stwierdziła, że czas rozpocząć pojedynek. W sumie teraz i tak nie było innego wyjścia, po krótkim namyśle stwierdziłem, że może i Charmeleon jest dobry jako ogień na roślinę, ale coś czułem, że lepiej będzie postawić na szybkość i wybrałem Loudreda. Max, jak się domyśliłem, wybrał Oddisha i rozpoczął się pojedynek.  
- Atak Szlamem w tego fioletowego!  
- O nie, trujakiem ja się zajmę. Żelazna Osłona i blokuj!  
Weezing zamierzał zaatakować Loudreda, jednak cały jego atak został zatrzymany przez Arona, który będąc typem Stalowym nic sobie z trującego typu nie robił. Tymczasem Max polecił swojemu Pokowi wysyłać proszki w stronę Starmie, wyglądało więc na to, że roślinny stworek będzie moim przeciwnikiem.  
- Szybki Atak i Stąpanie! - poleciłem.  
- Trujący Proszek! - mężczyzna chciał, aby mój podopieczny podczas wykonywania ataku wpadł w pułapkę i został zatruty, nie przewidział tylko tego, że Loudred jest naprawdę szybkim Pokemonem i nim żółto-zielony stworek zdołał wypuścić większą ilość pyłku, mocno oberwał po silnym ciosie.  
- Metalowy Szpon! - Clair tymczasem całkowicie panowała nad sytuacją. Wyglądało na to, że szczerze wzięła sobie do serca trening Arona, bo teraz szary stworek naprawdę dobrze sobie radził. Fakt, że przeciwnik był typu Trującego i praktycznie każdy jego atak nic mu nie robił, ale mimo wszystko Pok był zwinny i nawet szybki, jeśli porównać z jego taktyką walki, podczas łapania go przez trenerkę.  
- HydroPompa! - przeciwnik Maxa również był w niekorzystnej sytuacji względem typów i starał się to nadrobić siłą ataków, jednak wyglądało na to, że któryś z proszków Oddisha już działał na Starmie, gdyż Pok wyglądał na osłabionego.  
- Unikaj, a potem Usypiający Proszek i Kwas! - Poke-Rzepa uskoczyła przed strumieniem wody, po czym wypuściła chmurę proszku. Wprawdzie gwiaździsty Pokemon również wykonał unik, ale dosięgły go niewielkie fioletowe pociski trującej cieczy.  
- Sparaliżowany i zatruty. Dobrze idzie, jeszcze trochę i go pokonamy. - po ocenie sytuacji Max znów polecił użyć Usypiającego Proszku.  
Tymczasem mój Loudred uniknął serii Ostrych Liści i wykonawszy Falę Szokową, a następnie Stąpanie poważnie poranił przeciwnika.  
- Ej Tori, kiedy my się tacy dobrzy zrobiliśmy, co? - spytała mnie w pewnej chwili Clair.  
- To nie to, że my jesteśmy dobrzy, tylko oni są słabsi niż sądzili. No i nie zapominaj o przewadze typów. - odparłem.  
- Przeklęte dzieciaki... Zasłona Dymna! - trener Weezinga zrozumiał, że walka zdecydowanie się nie układa zarówno jemu, jak i jego towarzyszom i zapewne chciał za pomocą dymu ułatwić ucieczkę, jednak na to nie mogliśmy pozwolić.  
- Metalowy Szpon, najmocniej jak potrafisz! - krzyknęła trenerka.  
- Za późno... - mruknął jeden z mężczyzn, gdy Weezing zaczął wypuszczać chmury dymu. Jednak w tej samej chwili trafił w niego Aron i strącił Poka na ziemię. Trujący stwór był znokautowany.  
- Ja skończyłam, a co z wami chłopaki? - spytała z niewinnym uśmiechem Clair.  
- Niech was... Wycofujemy się! - krzyknął trener Starmie i polecił swojemu podopiecznemu uderzyć jeszcze raz HydroPompą, ale tym razem nie w nasze Poki, ale w nas. Strumień wody został zatrzymany przez Oddisha, Pok przyjął na siebie atak, który odrzucił go na kilka metrów. Roślinny stworek upadł.  
- W porządku mały? - spytał, podbiegając do niego Max. W odpowiedzi Oddish zaczął świecić i rosnąć.  
- Fajnie, maluch ewoluuje, ale chyba nie pozwolimy tamtej trójce uciec! - krzyknęła Clair, wskazując na naszych przeciwników, którzy szybko oddalali się w stronę ścian zamku, a konkretnie jakiś drzwi.  
Jednak, gdy do nich dobiegli drzwi same się przed nimi otwarły i okazało się, że za nimi stoi kilku Strażników Pokemon z ich szefem na czele.  
- Spokojnie trenerko Clair, ta trójka już nigdzie nie ucieknie. - oznajmił na powitanie starszy mężczyzna, zaś nasi przeciwnicy zrozumieli, że to już koniec i poddali się.  
- Eh, rozpracowani przez bandę dzieciaków. - warknął jeden z nich.  
- Nie dzieciaków, tylko Trenerów Pokemon, a to zasadnicza różnica. A w ogóle to jesteś mi winien pewne wyjaśnienia... Panie kustosz. - zwrócił się do niego szef Strażników.  
- Hę? Zaraz, jeden z tej trójki to kustosz z zamku? Ale on miał zginąć, czy coś takiego… - Clair, podobnie jak i my, była kompletnie zaskoczona.  
- Tak, też nie rozumiem, o co tu dokładnie chodzi, ale myślę, że ta trójka chętnie mi o tym opowie. A tymczasem Max, gratuluję nowego Pokemona.  
Dopiero teraz przypomnieliśmy sobie o Oddishu, który przestał już być Poke-Rzepą. Mały stworek urósł, a liście na jego głowie przekształciły się w coś pośredniego między pąkiem, a kwiatem. Przed nami stał Gloom i przyglądał się ciekawie wszystkiemu wokół.  
- Nie ma wątpliwości, że nic mu nie jest. - oświadczył z uśmiechem Max.  
Następnie banda kustosza została odwieziona na posterunek Strażników Pokemon, gdzie zamierzano ich przesłuchać. Clair uparła się, że my również musimy wziąźć w tym udział, głównie dlatego, aby dowiedzieć się, o co w tym wszystkim tak naprawdę chodziło. Na szczęście, gdy kustosz zrozumiał, że jego plan się nie powiódł wyjaśnił, że upozorował własne zniknięcie, aby bez kłopotów wraz z pomocnikami wynieść z zamku co cenniejsze rzeczy. Co do znalezionego przez nas spisu, to była to lista najcenniejszych zabytków z muzeum, powiększona o kilka eksponatów, o których niewielu ludzi wie. Jako że cały zamek jest naprawdę duży, to i dostęp do części pomieszczeń był zarezerwowany tylko dla nielicznych, wśród których znajdował się kustosz. W nocy, kiedy natknęliśmy się na jego bandę robili właśnie zwiad przed wielką kradzieżą, którą planowali kilka nocy później. Wszystkie ukradzione przedmioty zamierzali wynieść tajnymi przejściami, jakich na zamku jest całkiem sporo, na szczęście dzięki naszej interwencji z ich planów nic nie wyszło.  
Po obiedzie pożegnaliśmy się z szefem Strażników Pokemon i opuściliśmy Malbork.  
- Ale mimo wszystko mogli mi dać jakiegoś Poka za pomoc i w ogóle, a nie jak zwykle "dziękuję" i to wszystko... - Clair jak zwykle narzekała. Max był szczęśliwy, teraz obok niego wesoło wędrował sobie Gloom. Ja natomiast zastanawiałem się, co dalej. Do Gdańska było coraz bliżej, a co za tym idzie czas wypuszczenia Dark Gyaradosa na wolność zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Pozostawały tylko dwa pytania: jak ja to mam zorganizować, skoro Pok od złapania cały czas siedział w PokeBallu, oraz jak zachowa się agresywny stwór, gdy wreszcie znów będzie na wolności. Wkrótce miałem się o tym przekonać.


	46. Wolność dla Gyaradosa

ODCINEK 46: WOLNOŚĆ DLA GYARADOSA.

- Za dziesięć minut dopłyniemy na Hel! - ogłoszono z megafonu.  
Dziś wreszcie dotarliśmy do Gdańska i do miejsca, gdzie zamierzałem zdobyć szóstą Odznakę Ligi Pokemon. Wcześniej jednak pozostała inna rzecz do zrobienia, według mnie ważniejsza od odznak.  
Dark Gyarados. Pokemon, na którym "Targowica" prowadziła eksperymenty i którego ostatecznie złapałem, czy też raczej uratowałem nad jeziorem Wigry. Dowiedziałem się wtedy, że stwór marzy o wolności i życiu w spokoju i postanowiłem dać mu to, czego pragnie, czyli wypuścić go na pełne morze. Teraz zaś realizowałem swoje postanowienie, a jako że Gdańsk miał dostęp nie tyle do morza, co do zatoki, którą tworzył Półwysep Helski, toteż postanowiłem przeprawić się promem na Hel i dopiero tam wypuścić Poka. Max i Clair oczywiście towarzyszyli mi w tej wyprawie, cały czas zastanawialiśmy się też, jak Gyarados zachowa się, gdy znów będzie na wolności. Od złapania go w PokeBall nie wypuszczałem go ani razu, głównie ze względu na obawę przed jego reakcją, ale teraz...  
- Ej Tori, a może zrobimy tak, że połazimy trochę po mieście i poszukamy jakiegoś trenera, czy kogoś podobnego, kto ma dużo wodnych Poków i poprosimy, żeby się z nami wybrał. W razie kłopotów zawsze będzie można użyć jego stworków i kto wie, może przekonają Gyaradosa, że wkurzanie się, czy rozróby, to nie jest dobry pomysł. - zaproponował w pewnej chwili Max.  
- Hmmm... Wiesz Młody, to ma sens. Tylko, czemu nie powiedziałeś tego godzinę wcześniej, pogadalibyśmy z Liderką i pewnie by pomogła.  
- Pomogła, albo i nie. Skąd wiesz, że czas miała, a poza tym Clair, widziałaś, co się w Gdańsku dzieje, sezon turystyczny w pełni, więc nie zdziwię się, jeśli Liderka ma pełne ręce roboty z walkami z trenerami. Ale generalnie pomysł nie jest zły. Wsparcie może się nam przydać. - podsumowałem rozmowę.  
Faktem jest, że Liderka z Gdańska opiekuje się Odznaką Źródła i jak łatwo się domyślić, jej Poki mają typ Wodny, ale gdy byliśmy sprawdzić, gdzie znajduje się stadion wyglądało na to, że jest tam kilku trenerów oczekujących na możliwość pojedynku. Tak, pomysł Maxa był dobry, ale lepiej było poszukać kogoś, kto ma więcej wolnego czasu, aby nam pomóc.  
Kilka minut później prom dobił do brzegu. Wysiedliśmy, a po szybkim zastanowieniu sie "dokąd teraz", zdecydowaliśmy przejść się wzdłuż wybrzeża i rozejrzeć za czymś, lub kimś, kto mógłby nam pomóc. Co do naszych Pokemonów, to obecnie wszystkie siedziały w PokeBallach, zresztą tylko tak dozwolone było przewożenie ich promem.  
Właściwie cały Półwysep Helski był bardzo wąskim kawałkiem lądu, mocno wbijającym się w morze. Mimo, że miał około trzydziestu kilometrów długości, jego szerokość nie przekraczała zwykle pół kilometra. Całość stanowiła bardzo ciekawy i malowniczy widok.  
Nie uszliśmy daleko, gdy naszą uwagę zwrócił spory budynek, z wielkim szyldem przedstawiającym Dewgonga i napisem "Seelarium".  
- No proszę i już mamy jakiś punkt zaczepienia... Wchodzimy? -spytała Clair i nie czekając na naszą reakcję uchyliła drzwi i weszła do środka.  
- Szefowa się znalazła... - mruknąłem. Starałem się tego nie okazywać, ale naprawdę denerwowałem się i pewnie również trochę martwiłem. Max starał się mnie pocieszyć:  
- Spokojnie Tori, tyle już przeszliśmy, że i tym razem damy sobie radę. Z Gyaradosem nie będzie żadnych problemów, zobaczysz. A teraz chodźmy, zanim pewna narwana osoba zrobi niepotrzebną awanturę w środku.  
Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu i przyznałem chłopakowi rację. Weszliśmy do środka i zobaczyliśmy grupkę turystów, stojącą nieopodal nich Clair, oraz przewodnika, który właśnie opowiadał historię powstania tego miejsca:  
- Kilkaset lat temu miasteczku Hel przydarzyła się wielka katastrofa. Nie wiadomo skąd na morzu wytworzyła się olbrzymia fala, która mknęła w stronę zabudowań rybackich z olbrzymią prędkością. Ludzie nie mieliby szans na ratunek, na szczęście z pomocą przyszły Pokemony. Stada Seelów pod dowództwem Dewgongów pomogły ludziom przetrwać atak żywiołu. Wprawdzie miasteczko zostało niemal całkowicie zniszczone, ale dzięki Pokemonom nikt nie zginął. Wtedy też ludzie tu mieszkający zaczęli darzyć wodne stworki wielkim szacunkiem. W jakiś czas później zbudowano ten budynek, na pamiątkę tamtych wydarzeń. Stał się on symbolem przyjaźni ludzi i Pokemonów, a z czasem zmienił się w Seelarium, czyli miejsce, gdzie wszelkie wodne Pokemony mogą znaleźć schronienie i pomoc, a także gdzie ludzie mogą Poki o pomoc prosić.  
Przewodnik skończył opowiadać, turyści pooglądali wnętrze budynku, porobili zdjęcia, a wreszcie sobie poszli. Chwilowo w Seelarium została tylko nasza trójka.  
- Fajna historia, ciekawa jestem ile w niej prawdy. - mruknęła w pewnej chwili Clair.  
- Według mnie, to bardziej legenda niż coś, co powinno się traktować poważnie. Może lepiej rozejrzyjmy się, czy jest tu ktoś, kto ma trochę wolnego czasu i jakieś wodne Pokemony. - odparłem, a gdy tylko skończyłem mówić drzwi we wnętrzu sali otworzyły się. Pojawił się w nich około trzydziestoletni mężczyzna. Miał ciemne włosy, długie wąsy i ubiór typowo rybacki. Na powitanie rzekł:  
- Właściwie to nie legenda, faktycznie dawno temu Hel prawie został zatopiony. Legendą natomiast jest dodawanie na końcu tej historii informacji o tym, jakoby miało się to wkrótce powtórzyć, dlatego też przewodnicy raczej starają się unikać wspominania o tym.  
- Eeee... Znaczy znów miałaby się pojawić wielka fala? Fajnie... A właściwie, to kim pan jest? - spytała Clair.  
- Najprościej mówiąc, może nie wyglądam, ale jestem szefem tego miejsca, czyli kierownikiem Seelarium. Wy jak sądzę jesteście bardziej trenerami, niż turystami. Czy mogę wam jakoś pomóc? - po tych słowach mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i podszedł do nas.  
- Cóż, to zależy... Ma pan jakieś silne wodne Pokemony? - zapytałem.  
- Myślę, że w razie czego, mogę kogoś znaleźć. Czyżbyś potrzebował treningu przed walką o odznakę? A w ogóle to nie musicie mi mówić "pan", zwracajcie się do mnie Krzychu, to w zupełności wystarczy.  
Popatrzyliśmy po sobie ze zdziwionymi minami. Mężczyzna wydawał się sympatyczny, właściwie, co miałem do stracenia. Posławszy pytające spojrzenie Maxowi i Clair, uzyskałem od nich poparcie mego zamiaru poprzez pokiwanie głowami. Szef Seelarium przyglądał się nam ciekawie, a po dłuższej chwili rzekł:  
- Czemu mam wrażenie, że sprawa z jaką przyszliście jest bardziej skomplikowana niż sądzę? Dobrze, może więc przejdźmy do mego biura i tam mi opowiecie o co chodzi.  
I nie czekając na nas, mężczyzna wrócił do drzwi, którymi wszedł. Czując na sobie spojrzenie moich towarzyszy podjąłem decyzję i ruszyłem za nim. Krzychu zaprowadził nas do niewielkiego pokoju, na którego ścianach pełno było różnych zdjęć i rysunków przedstawiających najróżniejsze wodne Pokemony, kilka z nich pierwszy raz na oczy widziałem.  
- Siadajcie i słucham, w czym mogę wam pomóc? - szef Seelarium zajął miejsce za biurkiem, my usiedliśmy na wskazanych krzesłach. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy zebrałem się na odwagę i zacząłem wyjaśnienia:  
- Właściwie nie bardzo wiem, od czego zacząć... Mamy Pokemona, rzadkiego i prawdopodobnie agresywnego, którego chcemy wypuścić na morze, aby tam mógł cieszyć się wolnością i... - nagle przerwała mi Clair.  
- Ej, może po prostu powiedz, że chodzi o Dark Gyaradosa! Tori, myśl czasem. Podejrzewam, że połowa rysunków na tych ścianach przedstawia Poki, o których nie miałam do tej pory pojęcia. Czego jak czego, ale tego, że ten facio nie słyszał o najgroźniejszym wodnym stworze mi nie wmówisz... - dziewczyna określiła jasno i zdecydowanie swoje podejście do sprawy, a po chwili dodała jeszcze:  
- Właściwie, to mnie niczego nie można wmówić  
Spojrzałem niepewnie na Maxa, chłopak tylko skinął głowa, na potwierdzenie, że zgadza się z trenerką. Gdy zaś znów popatrzyłem na Krzycha, zauważyłem, że mężczyzna przygląda się nam z nazbyt widocznym zainteresowaniem.  
- Dark Gyarados? Macie na myśli tego stwora, który pływał w jeziorze Wigry? Podobno zniknął kilka tygodni temu, ale...  
- Tak to właśnie ten Pokemon. - powiedziałem, a następnie streściłem krótko całą historię z Dark-Pokiem i "Targowicą". Niestety nie było możliwości, abym uniknął wspomnienia o Suicunie, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, szef Seelarium nie był zbytnio zaskoczony nastawieniem Legendy do Gyaradosa. Gdy skończyłem wyjaśnienia Krzychu rzekł:  
- Cóż, to że Poke-Legendy nie są takie super, jak większość uważa jakoś mnie nie dziwi. A ty Tori podjąłeś dobrą decyzję, chcąc zaopiekować się Gyaradosem, pomimo tego, co ten stwór wcześniej zrobił. - pochwalił mnie mężczyzna. Następnie zamyślił się chwilę, a w końcu rzekł:  
- Dobrze, oto co zrobimy. Weźmiemy moją motorówkę i popłyniemy na północ, możliwie daleko od brzegu i tam wypuścimy Gyaradosa.  
- A jeśli okaże się, że Pokemon będzie sprawiał problemy? To może być niebezpieczne. - spytałem zaniepokojony.  
- Spokojnie, popłynie z nami mój dobry przyjaciel, który zna się na morzu i już kilkakrotnie pomagał mi w kłopotach. Pomyślmy... - tu Krzychu zrobił krótką przerwę i jakby się zastanawiał, a wreszcie rzekł:  
- Tak, nie mam dziś nic ważnego do zrobienia i myślę, że możemy wyruszać od razu. Nawet przebierać się nie muszę. A więc idziemy?  
Popatrzyliśmy po sobie niepewnie. Clair wzruszyła ramionami, jej to raczej było wszystko jedno, Max czekał na moją decyzję, zaś ja... Cóż, trzeba to zrobić. Wstałem i z niepewną miną ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia.  
- Tori, naprawdę nie masz żadnych powodów do obaw. Z twojej opowieści wnioskuję, że ten Gyarados w pewien sposób ci ufa i jak go wypuścisz, to nie zrobi nic groźnego. A zresztą wkrótce sam się o tym przekonasz, chodźmy. - po tych słowach szef Seelarium wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu. Poszliśmy za nim, a przez drogę starałem się odgonić od siebie jedną myśl, która nie dawała mi spokoju. Skoro wszystko ma się dobrze skończyć, to czemu mam złe przeczucia?

Pół godziny później byliśmy już w dużej i szybkiej motorówce, która coraz bardziej oddalała się od brzegów Półwyspu Helskiego. Od wypłynięcia dołączył do nas "dobry przyjaciel" Krzycha, jak mężczyzna sam go określał, a okazało się, że jest to nie kto inny, jak Dewgong - duży biały wodny Pokemon. Na początku podróży Clair narzekała na wodę i nadmiar wilgoci, ale gdy stwierdziła, że całkowicie ją ignorujemy, dała sobie spokój. Max i ja wpatrywaliśmy się w morskie fale i co jakiś czas udawało nam się dostrzec jakiegoś wodnego Poka. Nasi podopieczni cały czas siedzieli w PokeBallach, stwierdziliśmy, że tak będzie najbezpieczniej.  
- Dobrze, myślę, że taka odległość wystarczy. - powiedział w pewnej chwili szef Seelarium i wyłączył silnik.  
- No Tori, do dzieła. - zachęcił mnie Max.  
Teraz wszyscy patrzyli na mnie i czekali w napięciu. Ja zaś sięgnąwszy do plecaka wyciągnąłem z niego PokeBall z Gyaradosem. Przyglądałem się mu przez chwilę, wreszcie aktywując guzik otwierania rzuciłem piłkę daleko w morze. Nastąpił błysk i wśród fal morskich z głośnym rykiem pojawił się duży, wężowaty stwór. Skóra tych Pokemonów zazwyczaj jest niebieska, u niego była brudnofioletowa, a plamy, które zwykle są żółte, tutaj były szare. Poza tym na ciele morskiego węża pełno było regularnych blizn, śladów po dawnych eksperymentach.  
- Okropność. Mam nadzieję, że szybko złapią wszystkich z "Targowicy" i ukrócą ich działalność. - szepnął Krzychu.  
Tymczasem Gyarados rozejrzał się, a gdy stwierdził, że pływa w morzu, wydał z siebie coś jakby radosny ryk. Po chwili dostrzegł naszą motorówkę, spojrzał na mnie, skinął głową, jakby dziękując i powoli zniknął w morskiej głębinie.  
- Ufff... Chyba już po wszystkim. - powiedział Max. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale jego słowa zostały zagłuszone przez silniki nadpływającej z dużą prędkością innej motorówki. Gdy łódź zrównała się z naszą, ten kto nią sterował wyłączył silniki i teraz mogliśmy się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że łódź należy do jakiegoś bogacza, była duża, zadbana, ze sporym pomieszczeniem sterującym, które zapewne mogło też służyć za miejsce do spania. Właściwie cały pojazd bardziej przypominał minijacht niż motorówkę. Ze sterówki wyszedł starszy mężczyzna, obrzucił nas podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i spytał:  
- Ten Gyarados... Wypuściliście go, tak?  
- To zależy. A do czego panu to wiedzieć? - Clair zareagowała najszybciej z nas, właściwie nie było się, czemu dziwić. Jej rozmówca uśmiechnął się kpiąco i rzekł:  
- O ile mi wiadomo wypuszczony Pokemon staje się dzikim Pokemonem, a takie to może łapać każdy, kto tylko chce. A tak się składa, że Panicz Bill bardzo chciałby złapać do swojej kolekcji jakiegoś rzadkiego i silnego wodnego Pokemona, więc będzie bardzo rad, jeśli powiem mu, że nadarzyła się ku temu znakomita okazja.  
"Bill? Zaraz, on chyba nie..." - przyszła mi do głowy straszna myśl.  
- Ja dobrze słyszałam? On powiedział to, co powiedział? - szepnęła złowieszczo Clair.  
- Tori, chyba mamy kłopoty. - mruknął jeszcze Max.  
Krzychu stał obok i przyglądał się wszystkiemu nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o czym mówimy, wreszcie rzekł do "kapitana" minijachtu.  
- Owszem, Gyarados, którego wypuściliśmy jest teraz dzikim Pokemonem, jednak szczerze odradzam wszelkie próby łapania go. To może się źle skoń... - słowa szefa Seelarium przerwał szyderczy śmiech, a po chwili ze sterówki wyszedł młody chłopak, cały ubrany na czarno, z PokeBallem w ręce.  
- Daruj sobie te rady. Wiedz, że nie rozmawiasz z pierwszym lepszym trenerem. Spoko, ja się znam na Pokach i złapanie tego przerośniętego węgorza również nie będzie stanowić dla mnie problemów.  
- To ten... - zaczęła Clair, po czym obrzuciła chłopaka takimi wyzwiskami, jakich mimo wszystko bym się po niej nie spodziewał.  
- Znacie go? - spytał zdziwiony Krzychu.  
- Niestety tak. W skrócie, ten gość to Bill, syn najbogatszego człowieka w kraju, a jego charakter i podejście do Pokemonów... Pozostawia wiele do życzenia. - wyjaśnił Max.  
Tymczasem chłopak przyglądał się nam przez chwilę, wreszcie jego wzrok spoczął na wściekłej Clair, a na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmiech i rzekł:  
- Taaak. Ciebie pamiętam, Brzydulo. Jakiś miesiąc temu odebrałaś mi Absola i prawie złamałaś nos. Dodatkowo na mojej Karcie Trenerskiej pojawiło się ostrzeżenie od Strażników Pokemon. Naprawdę musiałem się sporo natrudzić, aby je usunąć, na szczęście nie pokrzyżowało to moich planów. A teraz wybaczcie, mam Gyaradosa do złapania. Albert, odpływamy! - ostatnie słowa skierowane były do starszego mężczyzny, który na polecenie chłopaka uruchomił silnik i motorówka ruszyła powoli przed siebie.  
- Brzydula? Ja Brzydula? Zabije... A nie, wcześniej tortury... Najpierw odetnę palce, potem ręce i nogi... Centymetr po centymetrze... - szeptała Clair. Szczerze to patrzyłem na nią z lekkim niepokojem. Wiadomo było, że dziewczynę łatwo wkurzyć, nazywając ją "panienka", ale w takim stanie widziałem ją po raz pierwszy.  
- Ekhm... Tori, masz jakiś pomysł, jak go powstrzymać? - spytał Max, przyglądając się, jak minijacht Billa zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie Gyarados zniknął pod wodą, a chłopak wypuszcza z PokeBalla dziwnego czerwono-niebieskiego stworka, wyglądającego jak ptak zbudowany z kryształów.  
- W jego wypadku chyba tylko siłą. Clair weź się w garść, mamy robotę! - może to nie było rozsądne, ale na szczęście krzyknięcie na trenerkę podziałało i dziewczyna doszła do siebie.  
- Dobrze, rozumiem, że jedyny sposób, aby ten dzieciak przestał bawić się w trenera, to ręcznie wytłumaczyć mu, ze próby walki z Dark Gyaradsem mogą się skończyć tym, że stwór wpadnie w szał, tak? - zapytał dla pewności Krzychu.  
- Dokładnie. - odparłem i zacząłem się zastanawiać jakie Poki wybrać do pomocy, gdy okazało się, że nasza interwencja może nadejść za późno.  
- Elektryczne Działo! - po komendzie Billa jego podopieczny, zorientowałem się, że to Porygon, wysłał w wodę kilka silnych wyładowań elektrycznych. Rozchodziły się one równomiernie w głębinie i nie było wątpliwości, że ranią wszystko, co tylko znajdzie się w ich zasięgu.  
- Przestań! Co ty właściwie robisz! - krzyknąłem  
- Jak to co, amatorze? Wyganiam Pokemona z kryjówki, to chyba jasne. - odparł spokojnie chłopak.  
- A przy okazji płoszysz całą masę Poke-Ryb. Wiesz, że takie działania są zabronione? - spytał Krzychu.  
- Akurat mnie to obchodzi. I niby jakie będziecie mieć dowody, co. Jesteśmy z dala od brzegu i sądzę, że tym razem wasze słowo nic nie pomoże, chyba, że ten facet z wąsami jest Strażnikiem Po... - dalsze jego słowa zostały zagłuszone przez głośny ryk, z którym w odległości kilku metrów od motorówki Billa wynurzył się z wody Gyarados.  
- Świetnie, mamy go. Porygon, Tri-Atak w niego! - niebiesko-czerwony stwór wystrzelił w węża morskiego pocisk przypominający piramidę zbudowaną z trójkątów, której każdy wierzchołek zdawał się być podporządkowany innemu żywiołowi. Jeden płonął, inny strzelał iskrami, jednak Dark-Pok nie zamierzał czekać, aż pocisk do niego doleci. Z głośnym rykiem wystrzelił z pyska potężny HyperPromień, który zmiótł atak Billa i z głośnym chlupnięciem uderzył w wodę tworząc spore fale.  
- Idioto! Zrozum, że z nim nie wygrasz! A nadmierne drażnienie go, może się skończyć tragicznie! - krzyknąłem zdenerwowany. Ten chłopak był wkurzający, delikatnie mówiąc. Czy posiadanie dużej ilości pieniędzy daje nam prawo do bycia wrednymi egoistami i robienia tego, co nam się podoba? Nie sądzę.  
- Zamknij się amatorze! Porygon, Elektyczne Działo w niego! - Bill zupełnie mnie nie słuchał. Jego Pokemon znów wykonał atak, tym razem strzelając serią błyskawic w stronę wodnego węża. Wyglądało na to, że "kryształowy" stwór nie pochwala decyzji swojego trenera, jednak zapewne w wyniku treningu, nie zamierza z nim dyskutować  
"Jak żołnierz w wojsku." - pomyślałem. Nagle zobaczyłem, jak obok Porygona wyskakuje z wody Wartortle, nawet nie wiem, kiedy Clair go wypuściła i prawdopodobnie zamierza zastosować Szybki Wir, jednak reakcja podopiecznego Billa była szybsza. Wysławszy w stronę Poke-Żółwia dwie błyskawice sparaliżował go i strącił do wody. Chwilowa przerwa w ataku Gyaradosa, jaka w tej chwili nastąpiła wystarczyła, aby Pokemon, dotychczas unikający jedynie błyskawic, przygotował kontratak. Z potężnym rykiem stwór znów wystrzelił HyperPromień, tyle, że tym razem atak trafił centralnie w motorówkę. Bill i kapitan motorówki niemal w ostatniej chwili wskoczyli do wody, Porygon zdążył teleportować się do PokeBalla, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, zaś Clair udało się zawrócić Wartortla. Cała nasza drużyna była na szczęście na tyle daleko, że wybuch, jaki nastąpił po ataku HyperPromieniem nie wyrządził nam krzywdy. Trzeba było jedynie uważać na powstałe fale, no i na części minijachtu, jakie spadały z nieba do wody.  
- Gdzie ten mały głupiec... - mruczał Krzychu, rozglądając się po powierzchni morza. W pewnej chwili obok naszej motorówki pojawił się Dewgong, a jego ogona uczepieni byli Bill i Albert. Nie było jednak za bardzo czasu na wciąganie ich na pokład. Kolejny ryk Gyaradosa oznajmił nam, że Pokemon chyba nie zamierza poprzestać na zniszczeniu jednej łodzi. Wąż morski zanurzył się w wodzie tak, że na powierzchni wystawał jedynie jego łeb i popłynął szybko w stronę, z której my przypłynęliśmy.  
- Zaraz, on wraca na Hel?! - wykrzyknął Max.  
- Zapewne wpadł w szał i teraz myśli tylko o niszczeniu, jeśli go szybko nie zatrzymamy, może zatopić całe miasteczko. - stwierdził Krzychu, starając się jak najszybciej wciągnąć na pokład Billa i Alberta.  
- A wszystko przez tego... - Clair chciała rzucić się na chłopaka, który siedział na pokładzie i krztusząc się wypluwał wodę, która dostała mu się do płuc.  
- Odczep się... Brzydulo... Gdyby nie twój żółw... Złapałbym tego węża... - wycharczał Bill.  
- Zabiję! - z mordem w oczach warknęła trenerka, jednak teraz naprawdę nie było czasu na tego typu rzeczy. Zdecydowanie stanąłem jej na drodze i powiedziałem stanowczo:  
- Wstrzymaj się. Tego typu sprawy można załatwić później, teraz trzeba zająć się czymś ważniejszym. Musimy powstrzymać Dark Gyaradosa i trzeba zrobić to szybko.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie, przez chwilę się wahała, jednak wreszcie zrezygnowana usiadła na pokładzie motorówki.  
- Masz rację Tori, ale masz jakiś pomysł, jak możemy powstrzymać wściekłego Pokemona o sile i mocy, która znacznie przewyższa wyobrażenie zwykłego trenera? - zapytał Max.  
Przecząco pokręciłem głową. Krzychu uruchomił silnik i ruszyliśmy w pościg za Dark Gyaradosem. Stwora trzeba było powstrzymać i należało to zrobić jak najszybciej, bo inaczej zakończenie legendy z helskiego Seelarium się sprawdzi i miasto faktycznie znów zostanie zalane. Problem był taki, że nie miałem pojęcia jak mamy uspokoić rozjuszonego Pokemona...


	47. Żegnaj Dark Gyarados

ODCINEK 47: ŻEGNAJ DARK GYARADOS.

- Widzicie go gdzieś? - spytał w pewnej chwili Krzychu.  
Rozglądaliśmy się uważnie, starając się dostrzec wśród fal morskich Dark Gyaradosa. Hel był coraz bliżej i szanse na zapobiegnięcie jakimkolwiek zniszczeniom malały z każdą chwilą. Wprawdzie Bill łaskawie zdecydował się pomóc w poszukiwaniach i też wypatrywał węża morskiego, ale jakoś nie sądzę, aby chłopak uznał, że Pokemon wpadł w szał przez to, że zaatakował go Porygonem i chciał schwytać  
W pewnej chwili z prawej strony motorówki z wody wynurzył się Dewgong szefa Seelarium i wydawszy kilka pomruków wskazywał ogonem na wschód.  
- On mówi, że wodne stworki z morza uciekają z tamtych miejsc, bo pływa tam coś dużego i złego. - wyjaśnił Krzychu, kierując motorówkę we wskazanym kierunku.  
- Faktycznie, chyba go widzę. - mruknął Max. Wkrótce wszyscy już widzieliśmy łeb Gyaradosa wystający znad wody. Pokemon był wściekły i płynął szybko przed siebie z zamiarem niszczenia wszystkiego, co stanie mu na drodze. Nic dziwnego, że wodne stworki przed nim uciekały. Krótka ocena sytuacji wystarczyła, aby stwierdzić, że wąż morski dopłynie do brzegu najpóźniej za pięć minut.  
- Znaleźliśmy go, tylko co teraz? - zapytałem niepewnie.  
- Może jak rzucimy mu coś na pożarcie, to się uspokoi. - mruknęła Clair, patrząc na Billa z mordem w oczach.  
- Odczep się Brzydulo. - warknął na nią trener.  
- Może... Może wodne Pokemony z morza dałyby radę go jakoś powstrzymać? - zaproponował nieśmiało Albert.  
- Tylko, że jak go zaatakują, to może go to jeszcze bardziej rozzłościć, a tego chyba nie chcemy. - powiedziałem.  
- Nie muszą atakować. Dewgong mógłbyś zwołać tu trochę przyjaciół i postarać się jakoś dogadać z tym Gyaradosem. Wiem, że on teraz właściwie myśli tylko o niszczeniu, ale może jakoś do niego dotrzecie? - zwrócił się Krzychu do swojego podopiecznego. Biały stwór tylko mruknął na zgodę i szybko zniknął pod wodą.  
- To się może udać? - spytałem.  
- Cóż, chwilowo to jedyny pomysł, jaki mamy. - powiedział Max.  
Następne dwie minuty upłynęły na nerwowym oczekiwaniu i płynięciu za Gyaradosem, oczywiście w bezpiecznej odległości, w końcu nie wiadomo, czy Pokemon nie zaatakowałby nas, gdybyśmy się zbytnio zbliżyli. Wreszcie Krzychu dostrzegł mnóstwo różnokolorowych punkcików przed wężem morskim i wskazał je nam.  
- Pokemony i to całkiem ich dużo, a podobno one uciekają przed Panem Agresywnym - powiedziała zaskoczona Clair.  
- Tak, ale mój Dewgong zna większość stworków żyjących w pobliżu Półwyspu Helskiego i potrafi skutecznie przekonać przynajmniej połowę z nich, do pomocy ludziom. Trzymajcie się, płyniemy bliżej. - to mówiąc Krzychu przyspieszył i już wkrótce byliśmy w odległości może stu metrów od Dark Gyaradosa, który obecnie się zatrzymał i warczał gniewnie na Pokemony, które zrobiły żywą barierę i nie miały najmniejszego zamiaru go przepuścić.  
- Co teraz? - zapytałem.  
- Czekamy, mam nadzieję, że Dewgong sobie poradzi. - odparł szef Seelparku. Nie pozostawało nam nic innego, jak skorzystać z jego rady. Rozsiedliśmy się na pokładzie i obserwowaliśmy w napięciu całą sytuację  
Tymczasem biały stwór wypłynął przed zaporę Poków i zaczął spokojnie coś mruczeć do Gyaradosa. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, aby jego "mowa" przynosiła jakikolwiek skutek. Wąż morski warknął gniewnie kilka razy i nawet wystrzelił niewielki promień energii w powietrze.  
- Chyba nie chce ich posłuchać. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Spokojnie, wierzę, że to się uda. Przecież Gyarados nie zaatakuje tych wszystkich Pokemonów. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to atakuje tylko ludzi. - starał się nas uspokoić Krzychu.  
- Ja tam nie jestem tego taki pewny. - powiedziałem, obserwując bieg wydarzeń.  
Po wystrzeleniu przez Dark-Poka pocisku w powietrze, kilka wodnych stworków cofnęło się wystraszonych. Dewgong jednak nie zamierzał się wycofać i znów zaczął spokojnie coś mruczeć. Tym razem Gyarados przerwał mu głośnym warknięciem, uderzył mocno ogonem w wodę i wytworzył falę, która trafiła w wodne Pokemony. Tym razem część z nich nie wytrzymała już presji i postanowiła się wycofać. Biały stworek nadal zamierzał przekonywać węża morskiego, do opanowania się, ale tym razem ledwo zaczął mruczeć, a Gyarados z głośnym rykiem popłynął przed siebie, zamierzając zapewne staranować żywą zaporę.  
- Świetnie i co teraz? - mruknąłem bardziej do siebie, niż do kogoś konkretnego..  
- Ej Tori, a jakbyś wypuścił Sneasela? - zaproponował Max. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni.  
- Chcesz żeby walczyły tu ze sobą dwa Dark Pokemony? - spytała z niedowierzaniem Clair.  
- Nie walczyły. Zaraz... No jasne, to się może udać. - zrozumiałem już, co młody trener wymyślił. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, czy Sneasel potrafi pływać. Był częściowo roślinny i częściowo elektryczny, ale czy Woda też jest jego typem?  
- Chwileczkę Tori, czyżbyś miał jeszcze jakiegoś Dark Pokemona? Później musicie mi o tym opowiedzieć. - powiedział Krzychu.  
Wypuściłem szarego stworka i pokrótce wyjaśniłem mu, o co chodzi. Pokemon patrzył to na mnie, to na Gyaradosa, który przedzierał się przez zaporę z Poków, wreszcie mruknął krótko i kiwnął głową po czym wskoczył do wody i zaczął szybko płynąć w stronę drugiego Dark-Poka.  
- W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że Sneasel może pływać. - mruknął Albert, obserwując to, co się działo. Bill siedział obok i nic nie mówił. Co jakiś czas spoglądał na Clair ze złością, a ta odwzajemniała mu się równie nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.  
- Tori, myślisz, że on zdoła przekonać Gyaradosa? - zapytał Max.  
- W obecnej chwili, to jedyne rozwiązanie poza zwykłą walką - odparłem. Miałem nadzieję, że tym razem się uda.  
Tymczasem Sneasel warknął głośno kilka razy i zwrócił na siebie uwagę Gyaradosa. Wąż morski zatrzymał się i chyba nawet był nieco zdziwiony, że widzi innego Dark Pokemona. Stworki rozpoczęły rozmowę, niestety nikt z nas nie był w stanie zrozumieć, o czym mówią. W ogóle nawet Poke-Encyklopedia nie była w stanie przetłumaczyć "Dark-Języka", a jedynym znanym mi stworzeniem, które całkowicie ich rozumiało, był Suicune.  
- Dziwne, ale czyżby mu się udało? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Krzychu, obserwując jak Gyarados, z początku gniewnie warczał, a teraz wydawał coraz spokojniejsze pomruki, Nagle wąż morski zwrócił łeb w naszą stronę i zaczął się zbliżać. Obok niego płynął Sneasel.  
- Dobra, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Bill, kiwniesz palcem, a tak cię urządzę, że pożałujesz, że nie dopadła cię Clair. - mruknąłem, oczekując w napięciu.  
- Co to miało... - zaczęła trenerka, ale spojrzałem na nią groźnie i umilkła. Chyba wszyscy zrozumieli, że to nie pora na żarty.  
Gyarados zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed motorówką, zaś Sneasel zręcznie wskoczył na pokład i mruknąwszy kilka razy, wykonując kilka gestów, starał się dać nam do zrozumienia, że sytuacja opanowana.  
- Ekhm... Przepraszamy cię, za to, co się stało. - zacząłem nieśmiało. Wąż morski w odpowiedzi warknął gniewnie, wskazując głową na Billa, który teraz siedział i trząsł się ze strachu. Chłopak chyba wreszcie zrozumiał, że sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazł do wesołych nie należy.  
- Tak, właśnie... To jest problem, gdyż trenerów można wszędzie wzdłuż brzegu spotkać, a czasem nawet pływają sobie statkami na morzu. A niektórzy są tacy, że łapią wszystko, co rzadkie, albo silne. - tu spojrzałem na Billa, a przy okazji mrugnąłem w stronę Clair. Dziewczyna bezgłośnie powiedziała coś w stylu: "Ja nie jestem taka jak on."  
- Tak, więc najlepiej by było, gdybyś trzymał się jak najdalej od brzegów. W ten sposób zdecydowanie zmniejszysz szanse, na spotkanie jakiegoś narwanego trenera.  
Gyarados patrzył na mnie ze zrozumieniem. Wreszcie wydał z siebie głośny ryk, jakby pożegnanie, po czym wyminął motorówkę i popłynął na północ, tam gdzie jest jak najmniej trenerów.  
- Żegnaj! I uważaj na siebie! - krzyknąłem jeszcze za nim. Wąż morski oddalał się szybko, więc był już dość daleko, usłyszeliśmy jeszcze jeden pożegnalny ryk, po czym Pokemon zniknął pod wodą.  
- Ufff... Po wszystkim. - to mówiąc usiadłem zmęczony na pokładzie motorówki. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, jak bardzo byłem skupiony na rozmowie z Dark Pokiem i panowaniem nad emocjami.  
- Tori, świetna robota. - pochwalił mnie Krzychu.  
- Tak, czy już ci ktoś mówił, że kiedyś będziesz naprawdę wielkim Trenerem Pokemonów. - dodał z uśmiechem Max.  
- On? Wielki? Nie rozśmieszajcie mnie. - burknął Bill. Wystarczyło to, aby na nowo rozeźlić Clair.  
- A pewnie, że wielki. Nie jest takim kretynem jak ty i potrafi dbać o Pokemony. - warknęła na trenera dziewczyna.  
- Odczep się Brzydulo. Dla mnie ktoś, kto wypuszcza na wolność dzikie Pokemony jest słabiakiem i tyle.  
- A pewnie, lepiej jest zadręczać Poki treningami i traktować jak maszyny do walki, co? - odcięła się dziewczyna.  
- Czemu mam wrażenie, że wiem jak to się skończy? - mruknąłem, zawróciwszy Sneasela i podziękowawszy mu za wielką pomoc, jakiej nam udzielił.  
- Wiesz Tori, to lepsze niż gdyby znów miała mu krwotok z nosa fundować. - odparł Max, a po chwili dodał, zwracając się do kłócącej się dwójki:  
- Dobrze, jak już ustalicie zasady, to mogę sędziować.  
- Zasady? Chwileczkę wy myślicie, że ja będę chciał walczyć z taka smarkulą? - na twarzy Billa pojawiło się szczere zdumienie, po którym zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Popatrzyliśmy na Clair. Nie okazywała złości, przeciwnie, na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech... Wredny uśmiech.  
- Pogadamy o tym, jak wrócimy na brzeg, zgoda? - zapytała słodkim głosikiem.  
- Oho, to może być ciekawe. - mruknął Krzychu, obserwując nas dotychczas bez słowa.

Pół godziny później wszyscy znów byliśmy w Seelarium. Okazało się, że nawet w budynku takim jak ten, jest arena umożliwiająca walki Pokemonów. Obecnie na miejscach dla walczących trenerów stali Clair i Bill. Na ławeczkach, z prawej strony siedziałem ja, Krzychu, i Albert, zaś Max pełnił funkcję sędziego.  
- Tak więc, jakie zasady? - spytał młody trener.  
- Mam pewną propozycję... - zaczęła Clair, po czym wypuściła Absola. Stworek rozejrzał się ciekawie, a gdy dostrzegł Billa pisnął przestraszony i schował się za swoją trenerką.  
- Spokojnie mały, on ci nic nie zrobi, o ile oczywiście chce nadal chodzić. A ja mam taki fajny pomysł, żebyś pokazał mu, co potrafi Pokemon, którego on uważał za słabeusza. Zgoda? - po tym pytaniu dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Biało-czarny stworek spoglądał to na nią, to na swojego dawnego trenera. Wreszcie strach w jego oczach przerodził się w pewność i chęć udowodnienia swojej wartości. Stanął przed Clair i krótkim warknięciem oznajmił gotowość do walki.  
- Ty weź mnie nie rozśmieszaj. Ten futrzak ma walczyć z moimi Pokemonami? Przecież wystarczą dwa ataki i zostanie z niego mokra plama. - zadrwił Bill.  
- To może pokażesz nam to w praktyce, a nie się tylko przechwalasz. - odparła trenerka, po czym dodała:  
- A może się po prostu boisz?  
Chłopak prychnął i zamiast odpowiedzi wypuścił z PokeBalla stworka, który wyglądał jak duży czerwono-czarny pająk.  
- Ariados. Clair uważaj, to jest trójak! - krzyknąłem na wszelki wypadek.  
- Spokojnie Tori, tego to się zdołałam sama domyśleć. Dobra Max, zaczynaj!  
Młody trener dał sygnał do rozpoczęcia pojedynku, natychmiast też wydano komendy:  
- Zwinność i Pajęcza Sieć!  
- Szybki Atak i Gryzienie!  
Pająk zwiększył znacznie swoją szybkość, ale nim zdołał wystrzelić sieci jego przeciwnik dobiegł do niego i boleśnie wgryzł się w jedno z jego odnóży.  
- Zrzuć go! Użyj Psychiki! - widać było, że Bill jest lekko zaskoczony, że jego dawny podopieczny, którego faktycznie uważał za słabeusza zdołał zręcznie uniknąć ataku jego Pokemona.  
- Wyskocz w górę i zrób Ostry Watr! - wredny uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy dziewczyny. Ona wiedziała, wierzyła, że nie może przegrać.  
Ariados skoncentrował się, ale ku zdziwieniu jego trenera nic się nie stało, natomiast Absol po wyskoku uderzył w przeciwnika podmuchami wiatru tak mocnymi, że mogły rozciąć skórę.  
- Przypominam, że ataki typu Psycho nie działają na Typ Ciemność... Amatorze. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem Clair.  
- Co ty... Furia Drapania! - słowa dziewczyny rozzłościły trenera.  
- Słabe, Absol unikaj, a potem Szybki Atak, Rozcinanie i kończmy to.  
- Panicz Bill znów dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. - ocenił sytuację Albert.  
- Za to Clair ma zabawę jak nigdy, a dodatkowo cały czas kontroluje sytuację. Jej Pokemon nie oberwał ani razu, natomiast przeciwnik jest już znacznie osłabiony. - powiedziałem, patrząc na trenerkę z podziwem.  
A właśnie Absol wykonał serię uników, przed ciosami odnóży Ariadosa, wprawdzie parę razy Poke-Pająk zdołał go drasnąć, jednak były to rany tak niewielkie, że praktycznie nic nie znaczyły. Wreszcie biało-czarny stworek wyskoczył szybko w górę, a spadając uderzył pazurami kilka razy w przeciwnika, który starał się wykonać unik, jednak nie bardzo mu to wyszło.  
- Mnie się tylko zdaje, czy Szybki Atak, jaki stosuje podopieczny tej trenerki, daje większe przyspieszenie niż to, jakie ma Ariados po zastosowaniu Zwinności? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Albert.  
- Tak, mnie też trudno w to uwierzyć. Muszę przyznać, że ten stworek jest silniejszy, niż wygląda. - odparł Krzychu.  
Tymczasem rany, jakie otrzymał Poke-Pająk były zbyt duże i stwór padł na arenę nieprzytomny.  
- Koniec. Pojedynek wygrywa Clair. - oznajmił Max.  
- Widzisz cwaniaczku, zapamiętaj co ci powiem. Nigdy nie lekceważ przeciwnika, rozumiesz. Nigdy. A teraz dawaj tu tego kryształowego, bo trochę prawdziwej walki by się przydało, a nie tylko rozgrzewka, co Absol? - w odpowiedzi na pytanie, Pokemon kiwnął głowa na zgodę.  
- Ej Clair, nie wczuwasz się za bardzo? - krzyknąłem, powstrzymując uśmiech.  
- Cicho tam, widownia ma obserwować jak Wspaniała Trenerka Clair skopuje cztery litery Pana Wszystkowiedzącego, a nie komentować niepotrzebnie. - odcięła mi się dziewczyna. Ja i Krzychu staraliśmy się opanować wybuchy śmiechu. Może mi się wydawało, ale chyba nawet Albert w tej chwili zaczął kibicować naszej przyjaciółce.  
- Ty wredna... Dobra Brzydulo, sama tego chciałaś. - warknął trener zawróciwszy Ariadosa i wypuścił Porygona. Kryształowy Poke-Ptak stanął na arenie, czekając na komendy.  
- Dobrze, czyli mamy drugą rundę. Zaczynać! - zarządził Max.  
- Tym razem nie będziemy dawać żadnych ulg. Tri-Atak!  
- Chcesz mi wmówić, że wcześniej były jakieś? Unikaj, potem Szybki Atak i Ostry Wiatr!  
W stronę Absola błyskawicznie pomknął pocisk z trójkątów i Pok niemal w ostatniej chwili zdołał go uniknąć, niestety za pierwszym pomknęły następne tak, że stworek musiał cały czas robić uniki, co powodowało niemożliwość zastosowania jakiegokolwiek kontrataku.  
- Kurcze, trzeba to zrobić inaczej... - mruknęła trenerka.  
- Niby jak? Tym razem nie wygrasz. Kontynuuj to, a dodatkowo strzelaj Elektrycznym Działem!  
Teraz w stronę Absola, oprócz trójkątnych piramid mknęły również błyskawice. Podstawowy problem był taki, że atak był zbyt zmasowany, aby go jakoś zatrzymać, ale czy na pewno? Nagle zauważyłem, że to co biało-czarny stworek robi, to nie są zwykłe uniki. Były to bardziej powtarzanie w kółko te same ruchy, niemal jak... Taniec?  
- Taniec Miecza. - mruknął Krzychu.  
I wtedy sobie przypomniałem, gdzie już kiedyś widziałem coś takiego. Scizor Lidera z Olsztyna podczas walki z Baturą też wykonywał coś podobnego do tańca, po czym wykończył przeciwnika praktycznie jednym ciosem. Zastanawiałem się, czy Clair wie, co jej podopieczny wyprawia. Mina dziewczyny była nieodgadnięta. Wyglądała jakby się zastanawia nad następnym ruchem.  
- I co Brzydulo? Ty i twój futrzak macie dość? - zaczął szydzić Bill.  
- Absol, gotów? - spytała trenerka, a gdy jej podopieczny mruknął krótko na potwierdzenie, dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową.  
W tej samej chwili kolejny trójkątny pocisk trafił w biało-czarnego stworka. Pokemon pisnął i upadł na arenę, a Porygon przestał atakować  
- Ha! I co ty na to! - krzyknął triumfując trener.  
- Już ci mówiłam, nigdy nie lekceważ przeciwnika. - odparła Clair z naprawdę wrednym uśmiechem.  
W tej samej chwili Absol zerwał się z ziemi, błyskawicznie znalazł przy Porygonie i zaczął okładać go pazurami.  
- Co to właściwie jest? Porygon, Uzdrowienie! - Bill w jednej sekundzie stracił pewność siebie. Jego podopieczny starał się przywrócić sobie utraconą energię, jednak ataki biało-czarnego stworka były zbyt silne i zbyt częste, aby coś mógł zdziałać.  
- Właśnie, co to jest? - powtórzył pytanie chłopaka Albert.  
- Najprościej mówiąc, Taniec Miecza to atak znacznie zwiększający siłę i szybkość niektórych ataków Pokemonów, głownie chodzi tu o taki, w których Pok korzysta ze swoich szponów, czy pazurów. Taniec wykonuje się długo, ale siła, jaka daje nie zniknie, nawet jeśli stworek go stosujący oberwie od przeciwnika jakimś atakiem. - wyjaśnił Krzychu.  
- Clair, rządzisz! - krzyknąłem. Co sobie będę żałował. Gdy ja walczę o odznaki, to zwykle ona wyskakuje z jakimiś dziwnymi okrzykami.  
- Taaa... Po walce może dostaniesz autograf Tori. Absol, kończmy to!  
Po ostatnich słowach trenerki, Pok skupił się i zamiast serii uderzeń pazurami wykonał jedno, ostatnie, za to znacznie silniejsze. Porygon został wyrzucony w powietrze, po czym z głuchym łoskotem opadł na arenę. Był nieprzytomny.  
- Po walce. I znów wygrywa Clair. - oznajmił z uśmiechem Max.  
- Niech was wszystkich... - Bill był wściekły. Zawrócił swojego Pokemona i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
- Cóż, chyba czas na nas. Do zobaczenia. - rzekł Albert i ruszył za chłopakiem.  
Trener zatrzymał się jeszcze w drzwiach i powiedział:  
- Cieszcie się póki możecie. Tutaj wszystkie sprawy załatwiłem. Ostatecznie i tak to ja będę najlepszy.  
Po tych słowach wyszedł, a jego służący za nim.  
- Wkurzający typ. - mruknęła Clair, głaszcząc Absola i chwaląc go, za wspaniała walkę, jaką odbył. Pokemon wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Cóż, mimo wszystko naprawdę miał wielkie szczęście, że trafił pod opiekę takiej trenerki.  
- Co teraz? - zapytał Max.  
- Chyba wypada się pożegnać i wracać do Gdańska. W końcu odznaka czeka, abym ją zdobył. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
Reszta drużyny zgodziła się ze mną. Ze względu na zbliżający się wieczór Krzychu zaproponował, abyśmy u niego przenocowali, a jutro odwiezie nas swoją motorówką, będzie to szybsze i wygodniejsze od promu. Zgodziliśmy się, szczególnie, że o tej porze na stadionie zapewne byłyby kolejki chętnych walczących o Odznakę Źródła, a jak jutro rano pojawimy się na miejscu, to zapewne bez problemu będzie można stoczyć pojedynek. Zasypiałem z myślą o jutrzejszej walce, nawet nie podejrzewając, jak wiele się jutro wydarzy.


	48. Pojedynek o Odznakę Źródła

ODCINEK 48: POJEDYNEK O ODZNAKĘ ŹRÓDŁA.

Wczesnym przedpołudniem wróciliśmy do Gdańska. Krzychu zgodnie z obietnicą przywiózł nas tu swoją motorówką, następnie pożegnaliśmy się z szefem helskiego Seelarium i ruszyliśmy w stronę stadionu, gdzie zamierzałem zdobyć swoją szóstą odznakę.  
- Tori, masz jakiś plan? - spytał w pewnej chwili Max.  
- Cóż, wiadomo, że będę walczył z typem Wodnym, w takim razie Charmeleon raczej niewiele będzie mógł mi pomóc. Dobrym rozwiązaniem, będzie użycie Brelooma, jako roślinny Pok ma przewagę nad wodą.  
- Ej, może zamiast kolejnej nudnej narady po prostu pójdziesz tam i zrobisz, co do ciebie należy Tori. - Clair była zdecydowanie przeciwna wszelkim przygotowaniom przedpojedynkowym. Głównie dlatego, że dziewczyna strasznie się na nich nudziła, ale mimo wszystko ja wiedziałem, że walka całkowicie bez planu za rozsądnym pomysłem nie jest.  
- Z wodnymi Pokami jest też taki problem, że jest ich całkiem sporo i zdarzają się takie, co potrafią zaskakiwać swoimi umiejętnościami. - zastanawiałem się głośno.  
- Czyli trzeba być przygotowanym na wszystko... Cóż Tori, powodzenia. - powiedział Max.  
Tak rozmawiając dotarliśmy na stadion. Wczorajsze przewidywania potwierdziły się, obecnie nie było żadnego trenera chcącego walczyć o odznakę, zresztą idąc przez miasto też widziało się mniej turystów, niż wczoraj w porze popołudniowej. Sam stadion zaś był większy od dotychczasowych, na jakich toczyłem pojedynki, a gdy weszliśmy do środka, zrozumieliśmy dlaczego. Wewnątrz znajdowały się trzy areny do walk. Jedna była zwykłym basenem, w drugiej pływało kilka wysepek, na których mogły stać Poki, zaś na trzeciej mniej więcej po równo było wysp, jak i wody.  
- Fiuuu... Nieźle. No Tori, mam nadzieję, że dasz radę. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Taaa... Ja też mam taką nadzieję - odparłem, rozglądając się za kimś, kto mógłby nam powiedzieć, gdzie znajdziemy Liderkę. Wreszcie dostrzegłem jakiegoś mężczyznę, który zapewne pełnił funkcję sędziego podczas walk. On również nas zauważył i szybko podszedł, witając pytaniem:  
- Trenerzy chcą walczyć o odznakę?  
- Tak konkretnie, to walczy ten tutaj, my jesteśmy kibicami. - wyjaśnił Max z uśmiechem wskazując na mnie.  
Nasz rozmówca skinął głową ze zrozumieniem, poprosił abyśmy chwilę poczekali, po czym odszedł, zapewne zawiadomić Liderkę, że już jest ktoś chętny do walki.  
- Dobra, czyli plan jest prosty, najpierw Breloom, a potem wszystko zależy od tego, jakie Pokemony będą kolejnymi przeciwnikami. No i z pewnością nie będę używał Sneasela. - postanowiłem. Pamiętałem, jak podczas walki o piątą odznakę Dark Pokemon pokonał Metanga tylko dlatego, że był mieszanką typów innych niż zwykły Sneasel. Zdecydowałem wtedy, że w ten sposób nie chcę wygrywać pojedynków, wolałem używać zwykłych Pokemonów i ich umiejętności, W końcu miałem być kiedyś mistrzem.  
- Witajcie trenerzy. - usłyszeliśmy w pewnej chwili żeński głos. Gdy się rozejrzeliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, że w drzwiach, prowadzących zapewne do mieszkalnej części stadionu stoi wysoka dziewczyna, zapewne niewiele starsza od nas. Czarne włosy, układające się w loki, opadały jej na ramiona i częściowo na plecy, ciemnobrązowe oczy patrzyły na nas z zainteresowaniem, na jej twarzy pojawił się przyjazny uśmiech. Dziewczyna była po prostu piękna.  
- Jestem Jurata, Liderka tutejszego stadionu. Podobno ktoś z was chce mnie wyzywać na pojedynek o Odznakę Źródła?  
- A tak. Ja jestem Tori i to właśnie ja chciałbym z tobą walczyć. - powiedziałem, nadal nieco onieśmielony przez urodę dziewczyny. W pewnej chwili poczułem mocne kopnięcie w kostkę i usłyszałem złowieszcze mrukniecie:  
- Profesjonalista jesteś, nie? Weź się w garść. - mina Clair wyrażała całkowitą dezaprobatę do mojego zachowania.  
- Dobrze więc, walka na trzy Pokemony, zasady klasyczne... Możesz wybrać arenę, jaka ci najbardziej pasuje. - powiedziała Jurata.  
- Cóż Tori, ja radzę tą pół wody, pół wysp. W końcu wodnych Poków nie masz żadnych. - zaproponował Max. Zgodziłem się z nim i wskazałem na wybraną arenę.  
- W porządku, zaczniemy od razu, jako że poza walkami, mam tu jeszcze sporo innych obowiązków, więc sam rozumiesz, że muszę się spieszyć. - to mówiąc Liderka podeszła do placu boju i zajęła swoje miejsce. Ja ustawiłem się po przeciwnej stronie. Max i Clair jak zwykle zajęli miejsca na widowni, zaś mężczyzna, którego spotkaliśmy po wejściu na stadion faktycznie okazał się sędzią i właśnie ogłosił:  
- Pojedynek między trenerem Torim a Liderką Juratą o Odznakę Źródła. Walka trzy na trzy. Zaczynajcie. - po czym machnął ręką na znak rozpoczęcia.  
- Naprzód Golduck!  
- Ruszaj Breloom!  
Moim pierwszym przeciwnikiem okazał się duży niebieski stwór, z kaczym dziobem i łapami przypominającymi płetwy.  
- Przewaga typów? Ciekawe czy ci to pomoże. Morska Fala!  
- Unikaj wyskokiem, a potem Proszek Paraliżujący!  
Strategia w walce ważna rzecz. Jeśli uda się choć trochę osłabić przeciwnika, to zawsze może to pomóc w dalszym pojedynku. Kaczy Pokemon stworzył potężną falę, która szybko pomknęła w stronę Brelooma, stojącego na jednej z wysp. Na szczęście mój podopieczny był na tyle szybki, że w porę wyskoczył wysoko w górę i atak przeszedł pod nim. Następnie z grzyba, który Pok miał na głowie pomknęła w stronę przeciwnika chmura pyłku.  
- Zniszcz HydroPompą! - poleciła Jurata, a jej podopieczny szybko wykonał polecenie i strumieniem wody skontrował atak.  
- W takim razie... Mocny Cios i unikaj jego ataków! - zarządziłem.  
- Skontruj... Żelaznym Ogonem! - wydając to polecenie Liderka przyglądała mi się uważnie. Zapewne ciekawa była mojej reakcji na to, że jej Pok potrafi atak typu Stalowego. Ja zaś byłem gotów na niespodzianki, więc jakoś mnie to nie zdziwiło, wiedziałem też już, jaki będzie mój kolejny ruch.  
Tymczasem Breloom dobiegł do przeciwnika, uderzył go mocno, jednak Golduck, równie mocno zamachnął się ogonem i oba ataki się zniwelowały. Teraz Pokemony stały na wysepce blisko siebie czekając na komendy.  
- Szybko Proszek Paraliżujący! - poleciłem.  
- Sprytnie... Konfuzja! - Liderka błyskawicznie zareagowała na mój atak, zresztą nie ma się co dziwić, w końcu to pojedynek o odznakę.  
Kaczy Pokemon oberwał sporą ilością proszku, który go sparaliżował, jednak mój podopieczny wyszedł na wymianie ciosów gorzej. Konfuzja zadała mu znaczne obrażenia i zmusiła do wycofania się i przeskoczenia na sąsiednia wyspę.  
- Kontynuuj atak. - Jurata była zdecydowana, a ja chwilowo nie miałem żadnego pomysłu na dobry kontratak... Nie miałem? Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie i krzyknąłem:  
- Breloom skup się! Wiesz, co zrobić! Czekaj tylko na sygnał!  
Pokemon obrywał raz za razem falami umysłowymi, ale trzymał się dzielnie. Wreszcie oczy mu zabłysły, a ja zrozumiałem, że atak mu się naładował.  
- Teraz szybko! Kontra!  
- Powstrzymaj go HydroPompą! - moja przeciwniczka zapewne domyśliła się, że coś takiego planuję, jednak atak Poke-Grzyba był silniejszy od strumieni wody, jakie poleciały w jego stronę. Pokemon, mimo bólu głowy, spowodowanego Konfuzją szybko zaatakował Golducka, a woda, jaka w jego stronę poleciała niewiele go spowolniła. Potężny cios posłał kaczopodobnego stworka wysoko w górę, a po chwili z głośnym chlupnięciem Pok wpadł do wody.  
- Dobrze jest Tori! Jeden z głowy! - krzyknęła Clair.  
- Jeszcze nie... - mruknął Max. Ja również podejrzewałem, że to nie koniec. Przeciwnik był sparaliżowany, więc błyskawiczny kontratak spod wody był niemożliwy przez niego do wykonania, jednak przeczuwałem, że Liderka coś i tak planuje.  
- Teraz! - krzyknęła Jurata i w tej samej chwili Golduck pojawił się za Breloomem i wystrzelił w jego stronę Lodowy Promień. Mój Pokemon na szczęście zareagował dostatecznie szybko, aby uniknąć ataku. Również wyskoczył, a dodatkowo w powietrzu uderzył mocno przeciwnika.  
- Chyba właśnie nauczył się Powietrznego Cięcia... - mruknąłem do siebie, obserwując jak błękitny Pokemon znów spada, aby z głośnym chlupnięciem znaleźć się pod wodą. Tym razem jednak, nim uderzył w powierzchnię basenu zdążył wystrzelić ponownie Lodowy Promień, słabszy od pierwszego, jednak ten trafił w Brelooma i sprawił, że Pok stracił sporo sił. Na szczęście nie był jeszcze znokautowany, ale po wylądowaniu na wysepce stał ciężko dysząc. Na sąsiednią wysepkę wyszedł Golduck i również wyglądał na wyczerpanego.  
- Coś mi się zdaje, że kolejna wymiana ciosów będzie ostatnią w tej rundzie. - powiedziała Liderka uśmiechając się.  
- Tak, też dochodzę do takiego wniosku. Gotowa? - zapytałem.  
- Oczywiście trenerze. Golduck, Żelazny Ogon. - odparła Jurata, jednocześnie wydając komendę.  
- Powietrzne Cięcie! - zakrzyknąłem.  
Wydawało się, że czas zwolnił. Oba Pokemony ruszyły na siebie zderzyły się w połowie odległości, Poke-Grzyb otrzymał silny cios w brzuch, zaś kaczopodobny stworek oberwał w głowę. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła od siebie przeciwników tak, że obaj upadli na wysepkach, z których rozpoczęli atak. Obaj leżeli i wyglądało na to, że...  
- Remis! Jeden do jednego. - zarządził sędzia.  
- Tak, to było dobre. - powiedziała Jurata zawracając podopiecznego. Ja również wycofałem Brelooma i zacząłem się zastanawiać, kogo teraz wybrać  
- Myślisz nad strategią? Więc pozwól, że ja wybiorę pierwsza. Poliwrath!  
Z PokeBalla Liderki wyskoczył duży niebieski stwór. Pamiętałem, że ten Pokemon łączy w sobie typ Wody i Walki, a skoro tak to miałem ryzykowny pomysł.  
- Ruszaj Abra! - krzyknąłem, wypuszczając stworka z PokeBalla.  
- Żółtek! Ej Tori, jesteś tego pewny? - usłyszałem pytanie Clair.  
- Spokojnie, chyba domyślam się, co on planuje. - starał się uspokoić dziewczynę Max.  
- Ciekawe rozwiązanie... Zacznijmy więc, Podwójny Cios! - poleciła Liderka.  
- Unikaj, a jak będziesz gotów, Konfuzja! - zarządziłem.  
Poliwrath ruszył szybko na przeciwnika, zamachnął się, jednak Abra teleportował się na bezpieczną odległość. Sytuacja ta kilka razy się powtórzyła, z każdą chwilą błękitny stwór był coraz bardziej zirytowany.  
- Dobrze wystarczy. Teraz Frustracja! - to mówiąc Liderka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Cóż, tym razem nie miałem pojęcia, co dziewczyna zamierza, gdyż o ataku, który poleciła wykonać swojemu Pokowi nigdy nie słyszałem. Szybko jednak zrozumiałem jak działa w praktyce. Przeciwnik Abry po każdym chybionym ataki stawał się szybszy.  
- Pospiesz się z kontrowaniem! - krzyknąłem.  
Niestety było już za późno. Z następną Teleportacją żółty stworek po prostu nie zdążył i oberwał silny cios, który wyrzucił go w powietrze. Jego przeciwnik momentalnie wyskoczył za nim i w górze znów uderzył Poka, który ponownie nie zdołał uniknąć ataku.  
- Już rozumiesz? Frustracja to atak, który zwiększa szybkość Pokemona, gdy jego przeciwnik jest w stanie unikać wszelkich jego ataków. Teraz prędkość Poliwratha dorównuje tempu, z jakim twój Abra dokonuje Teleportacji. I co teraz zrobisz? - wyjaśniła mi Jurata, przyglądając się ciekawie i czekając na moją reakcję.  
- Jest jedna szansa... Abra zrób to, wiem że możesz! - krzyknąłem, w nadziei, że Pok zrozumie, o co mi chodzi i że faktycznie tego dokona. Obecnie jednak żółty stworek został posłany przez kolejny cios Poliwratha na kilka metrów w górę, po czym z głośnym pluskiem wpadł do wody.  
- Tak, to już chyba koniec... - zawyrokował sędzia.  
Nagle pod wodą dało się dostrzec blask, a po chwili na wysepkę wyskoczył... Żółty stworek, z gwiazdką na czole, długim ogonem i łyżką, którą trzymał w ręce.  
- Ej, co to jest? - spytała Clair.  
- Udało się. Teraz, Konfuzja! - zarządziłem.  
Pokemon tylko skinął głową, po czym wykonawszy kilka dziwnych ruchów łyżką, skierował ją na przeciwnika.  
- HydroPompa, szybko! - poleciła Liderka, jednak tym razem było już za późno na kontratak. Niemal namacalna fala umysłowego ataku uderzyła w błękitnego stwora i wysłała go wysoko w górę. Jeszcze nim Poliwrath spadł do wody, było jasne, że jest znokautowany. Spojrzałem na Kadabrę z podziwem, jednak zrozumiałem, że atak był silniejszy niż powinien, gdyż mój podopieczny wyglądał na wyczerpanego.  
- Przesadziłeś z siłą, trzeba było uderzyć słabiej, ostatecznie zastosowalibyśmy atak kilkakrotnie. - powiedziałem i nagle usłyszałem w głowie cichy szept:  
"Możliwe... Popracujemy nad tym... Teraz wybacz... Muszę odpocząć..."  
Następne, co zobaczyłem to Kadabra wykonujący Teleportację i znikający w PokeBallu. Musiałem mieć dość głupią minę, bo Jurata wyjaśniła mi ze śmiechem sytuację.  
- Gratuluję ewolucji Abry. Domyślam się, że głównie dlatego wybrałeś go do walki. Powinieneś też wiedzieć, że niektóre Psycho-Pokemony mogą komunikować się ze swoimi trenerami za pomocą telepatii. Oczywiście, aby to było możliwe muszą spędzać z nimi dużo czasu, ale widzę, że tobie się to najwyraźniej udało.  
Skinąłem głową zadowolony i nagle usłyszałem od strony trybun:  
- Ej, dlaczego Żółtek ewolnął, co? Ja byłam pewna, że on nie ma ewolucji! Tori, musimy o tym pogadać, w końcu to miał być mój Pokemon!  
- Spokojnie Clair, pozwól chłopakowi spokojnie powalczyć o odznakę, co? - Max starał sie uspokoić rozdrażnioną dziewczynę, niestety raczej z marnym skutkiem.  
- Tak, cóż chyba wypada skończyć nasz pojedynek, prawda? - spytała z uśmiechem Jurata. Skinąłem głową w odpowiedzi i zdecydowałem, jakiego trzeciego Poka użyję.  
- Finałowe starcie rozpoczęte. - oznajmił jeszcze sędzia.  
- Loudred! - zakrzyknąłem wypuszczając trzeciego stworka.  
- Walrein! - podobnie uczyniła Liderka.  
Wybraliśmy Pokemony i okazało się, że ostatnim moim przeciwnikiem będzie stwór przypominający morsa.  
- Zaczynamy, Promień Aurora!  
- Unikaj i zrób Super-Dźwięki!  
Miałem nadzieje, że zdezorientuję nieco przeciwnika, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Wprawdzie mój podopieczny zręcznie uniknął promienia, jednak Walrein natychmiast po jego wystrzeleniu wskoczył do wody i zanurkował, więc dźwięk nic nie był mu w stanie zrobić.  
- Czekaj, aż się wynurzy. - poleciłem uważnie obserwując powierzchnię wody.  
- Lodowa Kula! - zakrzyknęła Jurata.  
I nagle z prawej strony Loudreda wynurzył się Walrein i wystrzelił w niego niewielką lodową kulą, po czym zniknął pod wodą równie szybko jak się pojawił. Wprawdzie fioletowy stworek uniknął pocisku, jednak w tej samej chwili z lewej strony znów pojawił się jego przeciwnik i ponowił atak, Druga kula trafiła w Pokemona i zadała mu nieco obrażeń. Nim Pok zdążył dojść do siebie, za nim znów pojawił się Poke-Mors i znów zastosował ten sam atak.  
- Niedobrze... Trzeba zaryzykować, Fala Szokowa! - zakrzyknąłem i w tej samej chwili Loudred wypuścił wokół siebie fale, mające na celu sparaliżowanie na sekundę przeciwnika. Ryzyko opłaciło się, gdyż Walrein po wynurzeniu się z wody natrafił na jedną z nich i zastygł bez ruchu.  
- Stąpanie! - krzyknąłem, zresztą niepotrzebnie, gdyż mój podopieczny sam zrozumiał co powinien zrobić, szybko skoczył w górę z zamiarem wylądowania na przeciwniku i zadaniu mu silnego ciosu.  
- Niestety Tori, wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał wyzwać mnie na pojedynek jeszcze raz. - powiedziała Liderka.  
Loudred spadł na przeciwnika jak żywy pocisk, uderzył go mocno, odbił się od niego i wylądował na pobliskiej wysepce. Jednak Walrein zniknął pod wodą tylko na chwilę, po czym wynurzył się, zastygł bez ruchu, czekając na polecenie Liderki.  
- Zamieć Śnieżna! - powiedziała spokojnie Jurata.  
W tej samej chwili Poke-Mors ryknął głośno i nad całą arena rozpętała się prawdziwa zamieć. Wyglądało to tak, jakby z wody wyskakiwały w powietrze tumany śniegu i wirując otaczały arenę. Nie dawało się dostrzec, co się dzieje, czuło się tylko przeraźliwie zimno. Początkowo próbowałem wydawać jakieś polecenia Loudredowi, krzyczeć, żeby się nie poddawał, ale ostatecznie doszedłem do wniosku, że to raczej nic nie da. Wiatr towarzyszący zamieci był tak głośny, że nie było możliwości, aby podopieczny mnie usłyszał. Po około minucie zawierucha ustała i naszym oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok. W basenie z wodą pływały spore kawałki lodu, na jednej z wysepek stał zmęczony Walrein, zapewne stosowany przez niego atak tak go wykończył, na drugiej zaś, w lodowej bryle znajdował się Loudred.  
- Nie martw się, nic mu nie będzie. Zawrócisz go do PokeBalla i oddasz do Punktu Medycznego, a jutro będzie zdrów. - powiedziała Liderka widząc moje zdziwienie.  
- Pojedynek zakończony. Trzy do dwóch wygrywa Jurata. - oznajmił sędzia.  
Zawróciłem mojego Pokemona. Zniknął z bryły lodu i pojawił się w PokeBallu. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie poza wyziębieniem nic mu nie jest. Niestety pojedynek o odznakę przegrałem.  
- Nie masz się co martwić porażką, masz silne Pokemony, a ja z radością zgodzę się na rewanż, gdy tylko uznasz, że jesteś na niego gotów. - zwróciła się do mnie Liderka.  
Nagle na stadion wbiegł jakiś mężczyzna.  
- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Ważna sprawa. - oznajmił, po czym cicho zaczął coś tłumaczyć Juracie. Dziewczyna w miarę słuchania była coraz bardziej zaniepokojona, wreszcie spojrzała na nas i oznajmiła:  
- Wybaczcie, ale muszę iść. Nagły wypadek.  
- Hej, a czy możemy się na coś przydać? Pomoc ludziom i Pokemonom w potrzebie to nasza specjalność. - zaproponowałem. Max tylko skinął głową na potwierdzenie, Clair nadal miała niewyraźną minę, zapewne była wkurzona za fakt, że Abra ewoluował, a ona nie miała pojęcia, że stworek może coś takiego zrobić.  
- Zgoda. Możecie iść ze mną, jeśli chcecie. Jednak musimy się pospieszyć.  
Po tych słowach Liderka szybko skierowała się do wyjścia, a my ruszyliśmy za nią. Nie wiedziałem. co się mogło stać, a co dziwniejsze, nawet się zbytnio nie przejąłem przegranym pojedynkiem. W sumie zawsze można walczyć drugi raz, a teraz wiedziałem już, jaką strategię stosuje Jurata. Miałem nadzieje, że to wystarczy, aby drugi pojedynek wygrać i zdobyć Odznakę Źródła. Teraz jednak czekała nas jakaś nowa misja. Ciekaw byłem, co za kłopot się pojawił, instynktownie wiedziałem, że nie ma on nic wspólnego z Dark Gyaradosem, który teraz pewnie żył szczęśliwy gdzieś na pełnym morzu, ale co to w takim razie mogło być? Wkrótce się tego dowiemy...


	49. Polowanie na Feebasa

ODCINEK 49: POLOWANIE NA FEEBASA.

Szybko opuściliśmy gdański stadion i skierowaliśmy się na nabrzeże.  
- Wodą będzie szybciej niż lądem, a sytuacja, na ile mi wiadomo, jest poważna. - wyjaśniła krótko Jurata.  
- A właściwie, co się stało? - zapytałem Liderkę.  
- Kłopoty w Sopockim Aquaparku, jeden z ich rzadkich Pokemonów jest chory i wygląda na to, że poważnie. - wyjaśniła krótko dziewczyna.  
- A ty, jako Liderka wiesz najwięcej o wodnych Pokach i zapewne wszyscy mają nadzieję, że coś na tą chorobę poradzisz. - raczej stwierdził niż zapytał Max.  
- Dokładnie tak. No i jesteśmy. - to mówiąc Jurata wypuściła z PokeBalla dużego błękitnego stworka, wyglądającego trochę jak przerośnięty żółw z długą szyją i płetwami zamiast łap.  
- Łaał. - mruknęła krótko Clair.  
- To mój Lapras, szybko wskakujcie i płyniemy. - po tych słowach Liderka zręcznie wskoczyła na grzbiet Pokemona. Wyglądało na to, że niebieskiemu stworkowi zupełnie to nie przeszkadza i zapewne już nie raz jego opiekunka na nim podróżowała.  
- Eee... Pływać na nim? Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. - mruknęła niewyraźnie Clair.  
- Oj przestań. Jeszcze trochę i zacznę myśleć, że ty się po prostu wody boisz. - powiedziałem przeskakując z brzegu na grzbiet Laprasa, zaraz po mnie czynność tą powtórzył Max. Wszystkie nasze Poki siedziały obecnie w PokeBallach, więc nie musieliśmy się o nie martwić.  
- Tori, jeszcze jedna taka uwaga i przekonasz się, że ty to się mnie bać powinieneś. - warknęła na mnie trenerka, wykonała zwinny skok i wylądowała obok nas.  
- Dobrze, a teraz siadajcie i trzymajcie się czegoś. Lapras, płyniemy! - zarządziła Liderka, i już po chwili wodny Pok pomknął przed siebie, przecinając morskie fale. Trzeba było przyznać, że był bardzo szybki i musieliśmy bardzo uważać, żeby nie spaść z jego grzbietu do wody. Jedynie Jurata wyglądała, jakby nic sobie z prędkości nie robiła, no cóż Liderka wodnych Pokemonów, więc nie ma się za bardzo czemu dziwić.  
Nie minęło dziesięć minut a już byliśmy na miejscu. Nieco przemoczeni opuściliśmy nasz "środek transportu" i znaleźliśmy się obok dużego budynku, na którym znajdował się kolorowy napis, głoszący: Sopocki Aquapark. Przy wejściu czekał na nas starszy mężczyzna, wyglądający na kierownika.  
- Dobrze, że pani jest tak szybko, pani Jurato. - powitał nas.  
- Tak, tak, tyle razy mówiłam, żebyś sobie tą panią darował. Co się dokładnie stało? - Liderka od razu przeszła do rzeczy.  
- Cóż... - mężczyzna spojrzał na nas niepewnie, ale widząc skinienie głową dziewczyny szybko zaczął kontynuować - To Milotic, kilka dni temu zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie, mniej jadł i był jakiś taki ospały. Myśleliśmy, że to przejściowe. Wiadomo Pokemony miewają różne stany, nawet zwykłe przemęczenie. Jego opiekun rozmawiał z nim, ale wygląda na to, że Pok sam nie wie, co mu jest. Tłumaczył się, że jest zmęczony i pewnie szybko mu przejdzie, ale dzisiaj się pogorszyło, więc na wszelki wypadek postanowiliśmy zgłosić pani ten problem.  
- Chwileczkę, Pokemon zachowuje się dziwnie przez kilka dni, a wy mi to dopiero teraz mówicie? - zapytała zdenerwowana Jurata. Mężczyzna nieco się zmieszał, ale nim zdołał odpowiedzieć Liderka dodała:  
- W porządku, nie twoja wina. W sumie sama też nie mogę biegać za każdym problemem. Dobrze chodźmy zobaczyć się z Miloticem.  
To mówiąc szybko ruszyła za mężczyzną i dała nam znak, że możemy jej towarzyszyć.  
- Czy tylko mnie się zdaje, że to wszystko dzieje się trochę za szybko? I w ogóle myślałam, że Pokemony nie chorują. - Clair wyglądała na nieco zdezorientowaną całą sytuacją  
- Wiesz, Poki chorują tak jak ludzie, chociaż w ich wypadku choroby wyglądają nieco inaczej. - wyjaśnił krótko Max.  
Weszliśmy za Juratą do wnętrza Aquaparku. Znajdowało się tu całe mnóstwo dużych i bardzo dużych zbiorników z wodą, a w większości z nich pływały przeróżne wodne Pokemony, niektóre przyglądały się nam ciekawie, inne wykonywały jakieś akrobacje, a jeszcze inne całkowicie ignorowały obserwujących je ludzi.  
- Łaał. Fajnie tu.  
- No wiesz Clair, Sopocki Aquapark to największe centrum wodnych Pokemonów w kraju. Można tu spotkać przeróżne gatunki tego typu, jak również udzielana jest fachowa pomoc, czy porada trenerom, którzy trenują wodne stworki. - znów Max udzielił dziewczynie wyjaśnień.  
- Tak, dodatkowo wszystkie Pokemony, jakie tu mieszkają obdarzone są należną opieką i właściwie są one dziko żyjącymi stworkami, gdyż w każdej chwili mogą przepłynąć do Zatoki Gdańskiej i do morza. Ale, jako że dobrze je tu karmią i mają różne wygody, toteż wolą siedzieć w Aquaparku, uczestniczyć w różnych pokazach dla turystów i wieść życie, ponad standard dzikiego Poka. - dodał mężczyzna, który zaprowadził nas właśnie do jakiegoś bocznego pomieszczenia. W nim to, w niewielkim basenie pływał, czy też raczej unosił się na wodzie duży, podobny nieco do węża Pokemon - Milotic. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było że coś z nim jest nie tak. Oczy miał jakby matowe, oddech nierówny, a gdzieniegdzie na ciele pojawiły się niewielkie czerwone plamki. Siedzący przy nim młody człowiek wstał, aby nas przywitać, ukłonił się z szacunkiem na widok Juraty i nie pytany wyjaśnił:  
- Te plamki pojawiły się dopiero dzisiaj, nierówny oddech był już wczoraj wieczorem, ale mieliśmy nadzieję, że przejdzie.  
- Rozumiem... - mruknęła Liderka, po czym podeszła do Pokemona i zaczęła coś do niego cicho mówić. Stworek odpowiadał równie cichymi pomrukami, cała scena wyglądała, jakby lekarz rozmawiał ze swoim pacjentem.  
- Zastanawiam się, co my tu w ogóle robimy. Tori, wrobiłeś nas w pomoc, a ja mam wrażenie, że tylko przeszkadzamy. - szepnęła do mnie Clair.  
- Nie jestem pewny, bo na pierwszy rzut oka ciężko stwierdzić, ale domyślam się, co za choroba dopadła, tego Pokemona. - szepnął Max.  
- Skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć Młody? - spytała nieufnie trenerka.  
- Zajmuje się nie tylko lekami dla Poków, ale i ich chorobami. Zresztą przyszły Lider roślinnych Pokemonów powinien wiedzieć takie rzeczy. - wyjaśnił chłopak.  
- A dodatkowo roślinne Poki często były wykorzystywane do tworzenia z ich pomocą różnych lekarstw. Więc Max, jak myślisz, co to za choroba? - zapytała w pewnej chwili Jurata, nawet nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy skończyła rozmowę z Miloticem.  
- To chyba Pokerus, ale jeśli tak, to mogą być kłopoty z lekarstwem. - powiedział nieśmiało młody trener.  
- Diagnoza prawidłowa, będą z ciebie ludzie. - pochwaliła Maxa Liderka, po czym zwróciła się do kierownika Aquaparku:  
- Wśród waszych Pokemonów przypadkiem nie ma żadnego Feebasa, prawda? - zapytany pomyślał chwilę, wreszcie pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Niestety nie. Jak sama pani wie, te Pokemony należą do rzadkości i jedyny jaki był dawno temu ewoluował w tego tu Milotica.  
- Czyli pewnie krwi Feebasów też nie macie... - westchnęła Jurata.  
- Niestety nie. Wie pani, Pokerus to tak rzadka choroba, że nie spodziewaliśmy się...  
- Ale niestety to się stało. Milotic ma najwyżej trzy dni, więc im szybciej złapiemy jakiegoś Feebasa, tym lepiej. Muszę tylko skorzystać z telefonu, żeby powiadomić kogoś u mnie na stadionie, że dziś będzie nieczynny, a potem ruszam na polowanie. A wy możecie mi towarzyszyć. Więcej trenerów, większa szansa na udane łowy. Spotkamy się na nabrzeżu za pięć minut. - po tych słowach Liderka szybko opuściła pomieszczenie.  
- Eeee... Znowu nic nie rozumiem i zaczyna mnie to wkurzać - mruknęła Clair.  
- Chodźmy, wyjaśnię wam wszystko po drodze. - powiedział Max, dostrzegając moją minę, która również mówiła aż za dobrze: "Co ja tutaj robię."  
Będąc już nad morzem i oczekując na Liderkę chłopak wyjaśnił:  
- Pokerus jest niebezpieczną chorobą, jednak objawia się ona tak rzadko, że niestety prawie wszyscy trenerzy ja ignorują, co jest błędem. Co do objawów, widzieliście na przykładzie Milotica. Przez pierwsze dni Pokemon, który zachorował sprawia wrażenie zmęczonego, ospałego, po około czterech dniach jego stan się pogarsza, pojawiają się plamy, które z czasem zaczną krwawić. Wreszcie po mniej więcej tygodniu Pok dostaje wylewu krwi wewnątrz organizmu i umiera. Cóż, straszna śmierć, a najgorsze jest to, że lekarstwo na chorobę jest prostsze niż może się wydawać.  
- Czy to zaraźliwe? - zapytała lekko zaniepokojona Clair.  
- Na szczęście nie, niestety nikt nie wie, skąd dokładnie Pokerus się bierze, a co do lekarstwa... Cóż, wystarczy transfuzja niewielkiej ilości krwi Pokemona, który jest preewolucją chorego stworka. Czyli w wypadku Charmeleona byłaby to krew Charmandera, przy Ivysaurze były to Bulbasaur, a przy Miloticu właśnie Feebas.  
- Ale z tego wynika, że Poki bez ewolucji i te, co jeszcze nie ewoluowały nie chorują. - stwierdziłem.  
- Owszem, ewolucja jest tym, co pozwala chorobie zaatakować, to wiedzą wszyscy. Niestety to jedyna rzecz, jaka w wypadku Pokerusa jest pewna.  
Zrozumieliśmy, jak poważna jest sytuacja. Dodatkowo pojąłem, że ewolucje może i dają Pokemonom więcej siły, czy umiejętności, ale też narażają je na różne niebezpieczeństwa. Tymczasem pojawiła się Jurata i nie namyślając się zbytnio znów wypuściła Laprasa.  
- Może i polowanie z łodzi jest bezpieczniejsze, ale ja wolę ten sposób. Wskakujcie i płyniemy szukać Feebasów.  
Skinęliśmy głowami, teraz trzeba było działać szybko i nawet Clair beż żadnego ociągania zręcznie wskoczyła na grzbiet wodnego stwora i już po krótkiej chwili wypływaliśmy na łowy mając nadzieję, że jeśli w Zatoce Gdańskiej są jakieś Feebasy, to szybko je znajdziemy.

Kilka godzin później zaczynaliśmy powoli tracić nadzieję, na zakończenie naszej wyprawy sukcesem. Spotkaliśmy wprawdzie całkiem sporą ilość przeróżnych wodnych Poków, ale niestety ani jednego Feebasa.  
- No cóż, gdy mówi się o jakimś stworku, że jest rzadki, oznacza to, że naprawdę jest rzadki. - mruknęła w pewnej chwili Clair, a na jej twarzy dawało się dostrzec oznaki znudzenia i zwątpienia.  
Właśnie z głośnym pluskiem w pobliżu Laprasa wynurzyły się Psyduck i Goldeen, Poki Liderki, które pływając pod wodą również miały za zadanie pomagać w poszukiwaniach, niestety wracały z niczym.  
- Hmm... Czy na pewno nie ma żadnego sposobu na zlokalizowanie tych Pokemonów... - zastanawiałem się głośno.  
- Niestety Tori, ale wątpię. Wprawdzie... - tu Max zastanawiał się chwilę - Gdyby twój Kadabra miał kiedyś styczność z Feebasem, to może udałoby mu się jakiegoś zlokalizować, ale tak to nie sądzę.  
- Kadabra mówisz... - mruknąłem. Przyznam, że zupełnie zapomniałem o tej zdolności mojego podopiecznego. Zapewne dlatego, że od czasu przegranej walki o odznakę nawet go nie wyleczyłem i pewnie podświadomie uznawałem, że stworek musi odpoczywać, Teraz zaś sięgnąłem po PokeBall i wypuściłem go.  
- Hej, jak się czujesz? - zapytałem żółtego stworka, który rozejrzał się zaciekawiony miejscem w którym się znalazł.  
"Dobrze... Te kilka godzin... Pomogło mi odpocząć..." - cichy szept znów rozległ się w mojej głowie.  
- Hej Żółtek, jakiś ty się wyrośnięty zrobił. - mruknęła Clair, szturchając Poka palcem.  
"Powiedz jej... Żeby tego nie robiła... Jeśli chce zachować rękę..." - gdy to usłyszałem, uśmiechnąłem się lekko.  
- Co jest, co ten stworek sobie pomyślał, hę? - spytała trenerka z groźna miną  
- Możesz dać sobie na wstrzymanie? Feebasów szukaj. - odparłem krótko, po czym wyjaśniłem w skrócie Kadabrze, o co chodzi i zapytałem, czy potrafiłby zlokalizować jakieś Pokemony. Psycho-Pok chwilę się namyślał, wreszcie pokręcił przecząco głową.  
"Zbyt dużo stworzeń w wodzie... Nie spotkałem nigdy Feebasów... Bez tego się nie da... Ale wyczułem... Ktoś ma kłopoty...Tam..."  
Żółty stwór wskazał na wschód, a zaciekawiona Jurata zapytała:  
- Udało się? Znalazł je?  
- Niestety Max miał rację. Bez wcześniejszego kontaktu z Pokami Kadabra nie jest w stanie wyróżnić ich umysłów spośród całej masy innych. Ale tam coś się dzieje i chyba powinniśmy to sprawdzić - wyjaśniłem, a Liderka tylko skinęła głową i poleciła Laprasowi płynąc, we wskazanym kierunku.  
Kilka minut później dostrzegliśmy coś jakby gotujący się kawałek morza. W jednym miejscu pełno było bąbelków, spienionej wody, a co jakiś czas jakieś ciemne kształty pojawiały się nad jej powierzchnią, szybko jednak znikając.  
- Oho, ktoś tu się chyba bije... - mruknęła Clair.  
- Jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje, to są... - dalsze słowa Juraty zagłuszył głośni pisk jaki wydobył się z samego środka kipieli, a w następnej chwili z głębin wystrzeliło w naszym kierunku kilka strumieni wody, na szczęście Lapras wykonał szybki skręt i atak minął nas w ostatniej chwili.  
- Chyba naruszyliśmy czyjeś terytorium. - stwierdził Max i w tej samej chwili nad wodą pojawiły się trzy niebieskie głowy, spod których łypały na nas złowrogie oczy.  
- Tentacruele. - mruknąłem, starając się też dojrzeć, co się dzieje w środku kłębowiska tych Pokemonów. Teraz już było wiadomo, że stado wodnych stworzeń dopadło jakiegoś stworka i właśnie się nad nim znęca. No i to właśnie ten Pok wydał wcześniejszy pisk.  
- Hej, może zachowacie się jak należy i przestaniecie męczyć to biedne stworzenie? - zapytała spokojnie Jurata. W odpowiedzi trzy stworki, które się nam przyglądały wystrzeliły w naszym kierunku strumień jakiejś żrącej cieczy. Na szczęście zręczny manewr Laprasa znów nas uratował.  
- Wkurzające typy. - mruknęła Clair, a po chwili dodała - Rzadkie są?  
- A co, chcesz jakiegoś złapać? Szczerze odradzam. Tentacruele, to Poki wredne i złośliwe, a dodatkowo naprawdę trudne do trenowania. - odparła Liderka, po czym zwróciła się do stworków:  
- Słuchajcie, albo dacie temu maluchowi spokój, albo będę musiała was ukarać.  
- To nie było mądre. - usłyszałem cichą uwagę Clair, a w tej samej chwili walczące Poki uspokoiły się i skupiły całą uwagę na nas. Widać było, że jest ich sporo.  
- Chyba mamy kłopoty. - mruknął Max, powoli sięgając po PokeBalla. W sumie z nas wszystkich on, jako trener roślinnych stworków miał chyba największe szanse w walce z kilkunastoma wodnymi Pokami.  
- Naprawdę nie mamy na to czasu... - westchnęła Jurata, a w tej samej chwili usłyszałem głos:  
"Mogę się nimi zająć... Jeśli chcesz... Na tyle siły mi wróciły..."  
Spojrzałem na Kadabrę, od wypuszczenia go z PokeBalla cały czas stał wraz z nami na grzbiecie Laprasa. Skinąłem głową, a gdy tylko to uczyniłem, żółty stworek machnął parę razy łyżką i uderzył w wodę atakiem Konfuzji.  
- Chcesz się tym sam zająć Tori, w porządku. W sumie Tentacruel jest wodno-trujący, a Psychika ma przewagę nad Trucizną. - powiedziała Jurata, podczas gdy wodne stworki zaczęły strzelać wodą i kwasem w naszą stronę. Te ataki jednak skutecznie zostały zatrzymane przez wodne pociski, jakie wystrzeliwywał z pyska Lapras. Kadabra szybko powalił pierwszych przeciwników, a pozostali widząc, że mogą mieć kłopoty szybko zniknęli pod wodą.  
- No właśnie. To są Tentacruele, pływają w stadach, rozrabiają a wystarczy kilka z nich pokonać, a reszta ucieka. - podsumowała wszystko Jurata.  
- A właściwie, kogo one zaatakowały? - zapytałem, gdy podpłynęliśmy do miejsca walki. Tymczasem Kadabra stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, aby nieco wypoczął i znów zniknął w PokeBallu.  
- To chyba jest Lanturn i wygląda na wykończonego. - stwierdziła Liderka gdy dostrzegliśmy tuż pod powierzchnią wody niebieską rybę.  
- Czyli lepiej będzie zabrać go do Punktu Medycznego? - zapytałem.  
- Tak, to będzie dobry pomysł, tylko trudno go będzie przetransportować... - zaczęła się zastanawiać Jurata.  
- Chyba, że do transportu użyjemy PokeBalla. - powiedziałem z uśmiechem i rzuciłem jedną z pustych piłek w niebieską rybę, która niemal natychmiast zniknęła w środku.  
- No tak, chyba że w PokeBallu. -powiedziała dziewczyna uśmiechając się.  
- Tak Tori, który to już raz? - zapytał Max, mrugając porozumiewawczo.  
- Hej wesołki, lepiej patrzcie tam! - krzyknęła nagle Clair, wskazując coś ręką.  
Szybko wyłowiłem PokeBall z Lanturnem z wody i podpłynęliśmy w miejsce, które wskazywała dziewczyna. Pływała tam, czy też raczej unosiła się na powierzchni dziwna Poke-Ryba. Wyglądała na martwą, ale chyba nie do końca.  
- Gratuluję, znalazłaś Feebasa, teraz możesz go złapać, jeśli chcesz. - oznajmiła Jurata.  
- Eee... To coś, to jest ten cały Feebas? I on ma niby ewoluować, w tamtego ślicznego Milotica. - mina trenerki wyrażała najwyższy stopień zdumienia i niedowierzania. Właściwie nie było się jej co dziwić. Feebas okazał się niewielką rybą o kolorze... Cóż, trupiożółty byłby chyba właściwym określeniem. Naprawdę ten stworek wyglądał jak zdechła ryba... Bardzo dawno zdechła ryba.  
- No cóż, skoro jest rzadki... Wartortle mamy robotę. - to mówiąc trenerka wypuściła Poke-Żółwia.  
- Dobra, widzisz tamtego stworka, zaatakuj go Wodną Bronią. - poleciła dziewczyna, jednak zamiast ataku jej podopieczny spojrzał najpierw na Feebasa, a potem na swoją opiekunkę.  
- No co się tak patrzysz? To nie jest zdechła ryba, on tylko tak wygląda. - zirytowała się Clair.  
Tymczasem Feebas przyglądając się nam z dość obojętną miną teraz słysząc słowa dziewczyny odwrócił się na wznak i zaczął pływać brzuchem do góry, jeszcze bardziej przypominając zdechłą rybę. Gdy tylko to zobaczyliśmy, razem z Maxem usiedliśmy na grzbiecie Laprasa i zaczęliśmy się głośno śmiać. Jurata też hihotała po cichu.  
- Hej, to nie jest śmieszne, ten zdechlak sobie żarty ze mnie robi. Grrr... Tori! - po tym okrzyku Clair szybkim ruchem zabrała mi jeden z pustych PokeBalli, jakie miałem przypięte do paska i z całej siły rzuciła w Feebasa. O dziwo stworek zniknął wewnątrz piłki, a gdy minęło kilka chwil nadal nie miał zamiaru z niej wychodzić.  
- Ej, co jest. Nie mówcie, że złapałam tą pokrakę... - Clair była całkowicie zaskoczona i muszę przyznać, że ja również.  
- Jurato, czy Feebas jest silnym Pokemonem? - zapytał rzeczowo Max.  
- Wiesz, zależy jak na to patrzeć. Sam z siebie umie właściwie tylko pływać, Pluskać no i może jakieś małe uderzenia głową robić. Żeby go nauczyć innych ataków trzeba się naprawdę napracować. No i właśnie dlatego, tak łatwo było go złapać. - wyjaśniła Liderka.  
- No Clair gratuluję. Złapałaś właśnie wodny odpowiednik Abry. - powiedziałem, a w następnej chwili musiałem wykonać unik przed pięścią dziewczyny, która omal nie wylądowała na mojej głowie.  
- Cicho bądź Tori. Feebas... Brzydkie, wredne, trudno się trenuje... Jurata, Ty chyba bardziej będziesz go potrzebować ode mnie, a poza tym trzeba przecież wyleczyć Milotica. - to mówiąc Clair wyłowiła z wody PokeBall i podała go Liderce.  
- Dzięki, właściwie do leczenia wystarczy tylko niewielka ilość krwi, ale jeśli jesteś pewna, że chcesz mi tego Poka oddać, to w porządku.  
- Tak, jest zbyt złośliwy jak dla mnie... Tori i Max, jak w tej chwili nie przestaniecie się głupio uśmiechać, to was potopię, a tym razem mam naprawdę duże możliwości! - warknęła na nas Clair pokazując roztaczające się wokół morze. Uznaliśmy więc, że lepiej będzie przestać już nabijać się z biednej trenerki, bo jeszcze naprawdę źle się to dla nas skończy.  
- Dobrze Lapras, misja wykonana, teraz szybko wracamy! Trzymajcie się! - Jurata wydała krótkie rozkazy i już po chwili mknęliśmy po wodzie w kierunku Sopockiego Aquaparku. Zadanie zostało wykonane, Feebas złapany i wszyscy mieliśmy nadzieję, że to wystarczy do wyleczenia Milotica. A jak już kłopoty z Pokerusem się skończą trzeba było pomyśleć o rewanżowym pojedynku, w końcu muszę wreszcie zdobyć Odznakę Źródła.


	50. Rewanż

ODCINEK 50: REWANŻ.

Gdy tylko wróciliśmy z łowów Jurata udała się wraz z Feebasem do Aquaparku, aby jak najszybciej przeprowadzić operację na chorym Miloticu. Na szczęście transfuzja krwi nie należała do zbyt skomplikowanych zabiegów i wykonano ją szybko. Jednak, aby się przekonać, czy w czymś to pomogło i czy Pokerus został powstrzymany, trzeba było poczekać kilka godzin. Przez ten czas oddałem wszystkie swoje Pokemony do Punktu Medycznego, aby wreszcie odpoczęły i nabrały sił przed planowaną walką rewanżową o Odznakę Źródła. Dodatkowo na leczenie dałem też uratowanego Lanturna. Okazało się, że Pok jest mocno poturbowany i ma sporo różnych trucizn Tentacrueli w organizmie, ale do jutra powinien być zdrów. Clair i Max też postanowili oddać swoich podopiecznych na odpoczynek, jak to trenerka określiła: "przegląd, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku".  
- Uprzedzam, że jak ta ryba zdecyduje się z tobą zostać to nie ręczę za siebie Tori. - oznajmiła Clair, gdy opuściliśmy Punkt Medyczny.  
- Przypominam, że ty też mogłaś mieć fajną rybę. Nie moja wina, że z własnej woli oddałaś Feebasa Liderce. - odparłem krótko.  
- Bardzo śmieszne. Widziałeś tego potworka, wkurzający charakterek, jakby był miły, to co innego, ale tak... - mimo wszystko Clair chyba nieco żałowała, że pozbyła się rzadkiego Poka.  
- No, ale popatrz na to inaczej, pasowaliście do siebie. Feebas jest wkurzający i ty...  
- Jeśli chcesz żyć, to nie kończ tego zdania Tori. - szepnął ostrzegawczo Max. W sumie miał trochę racji, bo w oczach Clair zaczęły się pojawiać niebezpieczne błyski.  
- Masz rację, może zamiast tego pomyślimy jak teraz powinienem rozegrać walkę, aby wreszcie zdobyć tutejszą odznakę. - zaproponowałem.  
- Cały problem to Walrein, jeśli Jurata znów go użyje to możesz mieć kłopoty. - stwierdził młody trener.  
- Cóż, jest on częściowo lodowym stworkiem, więc mógłbym zaatakować go Charmeleonem, ale na wodnej arenie używanie ognistych Poków dobrym rozwiązaniem nie jest. - zacząłem się głośno zastanawiać  
- Loudred nie dał rady, więc mała szansa, że znowu da radę, Breloom jest roślinny, więc z Lodem nie ma szans, Sneasela nie używasz do walk o odznaki... Czy Kadabra i jego Konfuzja mogą wystarczyć? - po krótkiej analizie zapytał Max.  
- Szczerze mówiąc nie jestem pewny. Konfuzja nie jest zbyt silnym Psycho-Atakiem, no i nie daje żadnej przewagi w starciu z Wodą czy Lodem, ale w obecnej chwili, to chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie.  
- Tak Toriś, dobijaj mnie dalej. Nie dość, że zawsze myślałam, że z Żółtka nie ma żadnego pożytku, to teraz jeszcze zaczyna się okazywać, że kiedyś będzie on jakimś super wypasionym Pokemonem. Jeszcze jedno słowo, a chyba kogoś tu uduszę. - to mówiąc Clair spojrzała groźnie na mnie i Maxa.  
- Eee... Do końca życia będziesz mi wypominać ten wyścig i to, że ja wygrałem Abrę, a nie ty? Przecież masz Absola, a on też ostatnio udowodnił, że naprawdę dobrze walczy.- zaryzykowałem stwierdzenie.  
- Hmm... A jako Pok typu Ciemność, rozwali twojego Żółtka w pięć sekund... Dobra Tori, znaj mą łaskę, wybaczam ci. - rzekła wspaniałomyślnie trenerka. Tylko dlatego, że nie chciałem zaczynać nowej kłótni nie wybuchnąłem śmiechem.  
Niedługo później wróciliśmy do Aquaparku i spędziliśmy tam resztę dnia, oczekując na jakieś wieści o stanie Milotica. Wieczorem można było wreszcie stwierdzić, że stan Poka wyraźnie się polepszył i wszystko wskazywało na to, że choroba ustaje. Jurata oznajmiła nam, że zostanie tu do jutra, żeby mieć całkowitą pewność, że z chorym stworkiem wszystko w porządku, a rano wraca do siebie i jeśli chcemy również może nas podrzucić. Tak więc tę noc spędziliśmy w Sopockim Aquaparku, a jutro planowałem stoczyć drugi pojedynek o Odznakę Źródła.

Rankiem było już pewne, że Milotic będzie niedługo całkowicie zdrów. Plamy na jego ciele zniknęły, oddech się wyrównał i nawet Pokemon zaczął trochę pływać w niewielkim basenie, w jakim do tej pory przebywał. Odebraliśmy Poki z Centrum Medycznego i powróciliśmy wraz z Juratą na jej Laprasie do Gdańska, a gdy tylko wysiedliśmy na brzeg, zapytałem:  
- Czy moja walka rewanżowa mogłaby się odbyć już teraz?  
Liderka spojrzała na mnie nieco zdziwiona, a po krótkim namyśle, odparła:  
- Jesteś pewny, że tak szybko chcesz walczyć drugi raz? No w porządku, tylko potrzebuję kilkunastu minut na przygotowanie. Zaczekajcie w pokoju dla trenerów.  
Udaliśmy się więc na stadion, my do poczekalni, a Jurata zapewne, do części mieszkalnej, aby się przebrać, poszukać jakiegoś sędziego i ogólnie przygotować do pojedynków.  
- Tori, ty chyba masz jakiś plan. - powiedział Max, przyglądając mi się uważnie.  
- On nie tylko ma plan, co nowego Pokemona, który chyba ma przewagę nad wodą. - mruknęła dodatkowo Clair.  
Oboje mieli rację. Wieczorem, leżąc już w łóżku sporo myślałem i wydawało mi się, że znalazłem sposób na Burzę Śnieżną Walreina, a gdy dodatkowo rano odebrałem moje Pokemony, a mając chwilkę czasu, uciąłem sobie krótką rozmowę z Lanturnem, miałem już gotowy plan pojedynku.  
Kilka minut później, w pokoju, w którym przebywaliśmy, zapaliła się zielna lampka, oznaczająca, że kolejny trener, może rozpocząć walkę o odznakę. Wyszliśmy więc na stadion, gdzie podobnie jak poprzednio wybrałem ten z połową wody i połową wysp. Max, Clair i wypuszczony przez dziewczynę Absol zajęli miejsca na widowni, ja zaś stanąłem na arenie, naprzeciwko Juraty.  
- Tak więc pojedynek rewanżowy między trenerem Torim a Liderką Juratą uważam za rozpoczęty. Walka jak poprzednio trzy na trzy na klasycznych zasadach. Zaczynajcie. - sędzia dał znak i równocześnie wypuściliśmy nasze Pokemony.  
- Breloom!  
- Politoed!  
Tym razem pierwszym przeciwnikiem był zielony stworek, z żółtymi kółkami na brzuchu. Przyglądał się przez chwilę ciekawie Poke-Grzybowi i czekał na polecenia Liderki.  
- Zaczynasz tak jak ostatnio, no to zobaczymy. Hipnoza! - po tej komendzie Pok zaczął szybko wykonywać jakieś dziwne ruchy łapkami.  
- Staraj się nie patrzeć na niego i wystrzel Proszek Paraliżujący.  
Zielony stworek, żeby nie oberwać atakiem musiał przestać hipnotyzować, zamiast tego wskoczył do wody i zanurkował.  
- Całkiem nieźle pomyślane, ale teraz... HydroPompa! - i nagle Politoed wyskoczył z wody nieopodal Brelooma i wystrzelił potężny strumień wody. Na szczęście mój podopieczny był na to przygotowany.  
- Unik i Powietrzne Cięcie! - zarządziłem.  
Woda minęła Poke-Grzyba, gdy ten szybko wzniósł się w powietrze i zaczął opadać na przeciwnika z celem mocnego uderzenia go.  
- Atak Ciałem! - poleciła Liderka, widząc, że atak mojego Poka jest szybszy niż się spodziewała.  
Po chwili oba stworki zderzyły się ze sobą i zniknęły pod wodą. Kilka sekund później na jedną z wysepek wyskoczył Politoed, na innej pojawił się Breloom, krztusząc się nieco od nadmiaru wody.  
- Cóż, roślinny Pokemon to roślinny Pokemon, utonąć nie utonie, ale dobrze pływać też nie umie. - rzekła Jurata.  
- To prawda, jednak przewagę nad wodą ma. Breloom, szybki Cios Głową! - poleciłem.  
- Skontruj to HydroPompą! - zarządziła Liderka i szczerze mówiąc właśnie na to liczyłem.  
- Mega-Ssanie! - zakrzyknąłem, gdy Poke-Grzyb był już blisko przeciwnika, który właśnie wystrzelił w jego kierunku strumienie wody, mające na celu powstrzymanie jego ataku. Jednak nie do końca się to udało, gdyż Breloom przeskoczył nad nimi i będąc w powietrzu zaczął wysysać energię z Politoeda.  
- Szybka zmiana ataku... Sprytnie. Nurkuj!  
Zielony stworek wyrwał się z zielonego promienia przeciwnika, który właśnie całkowicie zregenerował siły i szybko zniknął pod wodą.  
- Breloom, skup się. - poleciłem, oczekując na kolejny ruch Liderki.  
- Niestety to nie pomoże. Politoed, Pieśń Zniszczenia! - po tej komendzie zielony stworek wynurzył się w dość znacznej odległości od Brelooma i zaczął wydawać dziwne piski, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby cokolwiek zrobiły mojemu Pokowi.  
- Jejciu, co za jazgot. Co to właściwie jest? - spytała Clair zatykając sobie uszy, siedzącemu obok Absolowi też nie podobał się ten dziwny dźwięk.  
- Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, też widzę coś takiego po raz pierwszy. - odparł zdziwiony Max, obserwując uważnie wszystko co się działo na arenie.  
- Dobrze, krótkie wyjaśnienie. Pieśń Zniszczenia to atak, który powoduje, że przeciwnik opada z sił niezależnie od tego, czy obrywa jakimś atakiem, czy nie. Innymi słowy, za kilka chwil Breloom będzie niezdolny do walki. - powiedziała Jurata.  
- Niedobrze... Czyli trzeba to szybko skończyć. - mruknąłem obserwując mojego Pokemona.  
Politoed przestał "śpiewać" i teraz faktycznie było widać, że z Poke-Grzybem jest coś nie tak. Wyglądał jakby coś odbierało mu energię, powoli ale systematycznie.  
- Tak łatwo to ja się nie poddam. - oznajmiłem - Breloom, atakuj go!  
Po usłyszeniu polecenia Pok szybko wyskoczył w górę i zaczął przeskakiwać z wyspy na wyspę, szybko zbliżając się do przeciwnika.  
- Politoed nurkuj, teraz już nie ma sensu atakować.  
- Nie pozwól mu, Proszek Paraliżujący szybko! - krzyknąłem i miałem chyba nawet coś na kształt planu.  
Breloom sam wiedział, że musi się spieszyć, z grzyba na jego głowie błyskawicznie wyleciała duża chmura proszku, która spowiła wysepkę, na której siedział zielony stworek. Przeciwnik wprawdzie starał się umknąć do wody, jednak atak mojego podopiecznego dopadł go szybciej, przez co ruchy Politoeda znacznie się spowolniły. To wystarczyło, aby Breloom zdążył pojawić się tuż obok niego, przed jego nurkowaniem.  
- A teraz kończmy walkę. Kontra! - poleciłem i miałem nadzieję, że teoria przełoży się na praktykę. Skoro atak Kontrą rósł w miarę zadawania ciosów Pokowi, który go stosował, toteż teoretycznie jego siła zależała od ilości energii, jaką Pokemon stracił, a skoro tak, to powinien również zadziałać w sytuacji, w której Breloom traci energię, mimo, że nie obrywa fizycznie.  
- Unikaj! - zdążyła jeszcze krzyknąć Liderka, jednak za późno. Paraliż uniemożliwił dostatecznie szybkie ruchy Pokowi i cios Poke-Grzyba posłał go wysoko w powietrze.  
- Teraz wyskocz i dokończ to Mega-Ssaniem! - poleciłem jeszcze, gdyż wyglądało na to, że Politoed po wylądowaniu będzie jednak miał dość sił, na kontynuowanie wprawdzie był coraz słabszy, jednak znalazł w sobie dość sił, aby wykonać atak. Skoczył w górę i wystrzeliwszy zielony promień wyssał resztki energii z przeciwnika. Po chwili na jedną z wysp spadł nieprzytomny Politoed, na drugiej zaś stał Breloom i wyglądało na to, że wyssanie energii znacznie mu pomogło.  
- Pierwsza runda zakończona, Tori wygrywa jeden do zera. Zmieniasz Pokemona? - ostatnie pytanie sędzia skierował do mnie, ja zaś przyglądałem się Poke-Grzybowi. Albo mi się wydawało, albo wyssanie energii usunęło skutki działania Pieśni Zniszczenia.  
- Tak, dobrze rozumujesz. Jeśli Pokemon uleczy się chociaż trochę, wystarcza to, aby atak został zniwelowany. Rozumiem więc, że nadal walczysz Breloomem? - powiedziała Jurata z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
Gdy posłałem memu podopiecznemu pytające spojrzenie, ten tylko kiwnął głową, na potwierdzenie, że ma dość sił, aby kontynuować pojedynek.  
- Dobrze więc, szczerze mówiąc jestem ciekawa, czy coś wymyśliłeś w związku z tym... Walrein! - po tych słowach dziewczyna wypuściła Poke-Morsa.  
- Oho, będą kłopoty. - mruknąłem, a głośno poleciłem - Trzeba postarać się działać szybko, Powietrzny Cios!  
- Niewiele to pomoże. Dobrze wyceluj i Promień Aurora!  
Po tej komendzie Walrein wystrzelił w stronę szybko zbliżającego się przeciwnika bladoniebieski promień, który niestety trafił w Poke-Grzyba, posyłając go na jedną z odległych wysepek. Breloom wprawdzie wstał, ale wyglądało na to, że stracił większość sił, jakie mu zostały.  
- Hmm... Roślina raczej nie ma zbyt wielkich szans przeciwko lodowym atakom. - powiedziałem, a po krótkim namyśle zadecydowałem, że trzeba zawrócić Pokemona i spróbować mojej dość dziwnej strategii.  
- Dzięki ci i dobrze się spisałeś, ale teraz wracaj. - to mówiąc sprowadziłem Breloma z powrotem do PokeBalla, sędzia oznajmił remis, a ja sięgnąłem po mojego drugiego Poka.  
- Hej Max, wiesz co dokładnie Tori planuje? - spytała Clair.  
- Wiem tylko, że ma plan, a to już coś na początek. Teraz trzeba mieć tylko nadzieję, że plan ten będzie skuteczny... No i jednak Kadabra. - ostatnie słowa młody trener wyrzekł, gdy zobaczył jak wypuszczam żółtego stworka.  
- Eh, on to robi specjalnie, żeby mnie zdenerwować. Jak pokona tego morsowatego to się zdenerwuję... Właściwie powinnam się cieszyć, że wygra... Ale i tak się zdenerwuję. - mruczała przez chwilę trenerka. Max tylko pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, woląc nie komentować jej zachowania.  
- Muszę przyznać, że to naprawdę ciekawe rozwiązanie. No to zobaczymy... Lodowa Kula!  
Po tym poleceniu Walrein zaczął strzelać niewielkimi kawałkami lodu w stronę przeciwnika, jednak Kadabra bez trudu ich unikał, czy to skacząc, czy to robiąc Teleportację.  
- Dobrze, myślę Tori, że chcesz abym zastosowała ten atak. Niech ci będzie... Zamieć Śnieżna!  
Po słowach Liderki, podobnie jak poprzednio Poke-Mors wydał głośny ryk, a z wody zaczęły wyskakiwać w górę tumany śniegu tworząc prawdziwą zamieć. Wiedziałem jedno, jeśli mój plan się nie powiedzie, to będzie koniec walki i całego pojedynku. Zacząłem uważnie obserwować całą arenę i tak jak pamiętałem cały atak skupiał się mniej więcej na jej centrum i teoretycznie otaczał jej cała powierzchnię, ale praktycznie miał kształt zbliżony do kuli, więc same rogi areny były czyste, nie podlegające atakowi i właśnie na jednym z nich widać było kawałek wyspy.  
"Dobrze, teoretyczna część się sprawdziła, teraz praktyczna..." - pomyślałem i mocno skupiłem myśli, mając nadzieje, że skoro Kadabra porozumiewa się ze mną telepatycznie, to działa to również w drugą stronę. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, wreszcie na widocznym, kawałku lądu pojawił się żółty stworek. Wyglądał na osłabionego i przemarzniętego, ale do walki jeszcze był zdolny.  
"Nieźle to wymyśliłeś... Ale i tak solidnie oberwałem..." - usłyszałem w głowie cichy szept.  
Tymczasem Zamieć Śnieżna się skończyła i podobnie jak poprzednio część wysp pokryta była śniegiem, a w wodzie pływały bryły lodu. Jurata zaś rozglądała się uważnie po arenie, lekko zdziwiona, że nigdzie nie widzi mojego Poka, zmienionego w kostkę lodu. Gdy wreszcie zobaczyła, że Kadabra jeszcze się trzyma uśmiechnęła się.  
- Brawo Tori, będzie z ciebie dobry trener, muszę przyznać, że mało kto potrafi dostrzec słaby punkt tego ataku. - powiedziała, ale teraz ja nie miałem czasu na rozmowy, trzeba było działać szybko.  
- Uderz w niego Konfuzją najsilniej jak możesz! - poleciłem. Właściwie żółty stworek sam wiedział, co powinien zrobić, ale to wydawanie poleceń było już chyba odruchem bezwarunkowym.  
- Walrein nurkuj! - Liderka szybko zareagowała na mój atak. Jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby miało to w czymś pomóc. Jeśli dobrze zdołałem się zorientować, Kadabra użył najpierw Czytania Umysłu, dzięki któremu zlokalizował przeciwnika i teraz nawet pod wodą Poke-Mors nie był w stanie uniknąć jego ataku. Następnie wykonawszy kilka szybkich ruchów łyżką mój podopieczny przymierzył i wystrzelił falę psychiczną w głębiny. Coś w wodzie zabulgotało, na powierzchni pojawiło się sporo baniek, a po chwili wypłynął Walrein, był nieprzytomny.  
"No i po walce... Zmęczyłem się..." - znów usłyszałem cichy szept i zobaczyłem, że Kadabra teleportuje się do PokeBalla.  
- Dzięki, bardzo mi pomogłeś. - powiedziałem jeszcze, sięgając po trzeciego Pokemona.  
- Tak wiec mamy remis dwa do dwóch, następna runda będzie decydującą. - oznajmił krótko sędzia.  
- Cóż Tori, gratuluję. Twój Kadabra nie jest zbyt silny, nie zna zbyt mocnych Psycho-Ataków, no i czeka go pewnie kiedyś jeszcze jedna ewolucja, ale ty już teraz potrafisz wykorzystać jego umiejętności, aby wygrywać walki. - pochwaliła mnie Jurata, a w następnej chwili wszyscy usłyszeliśmy głośny krzyk ze strony trybun:  
- Co to znaczy jeszcze jedna ewolucja! Tori, zabiję cię kiedyś!  
Westchnąłem tylko, patrząc jak Max, z marnym skutkiem stara się uspokoić tą wariatkę.  
- Gotów na finałową walkę? - spytała Liderka. Kiwnąłem tylko głową, trzymając w ręku PokeBall.  
- Zacznijmy więc, naprzód Pelipper! - po tych słowach pojawił się biały ptak, z dużym pomarańczowym dziobem.  
- Lanturn ruszaj. - powiedziałem wypuszczając niebieską rybę.  
Tak w ogóle, to po odebraniu Poka z Centrum Medycznego zamierzałem wypuścić go na wolność, jednak Pokemon stwierdził, że w morzu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie, aby samemu mógł sobie dać radę i lepiej będzie, jeśli zostanie ze mną przynajmniej przez jakiś czas i potrenuje nieco, aby być silniejszym. Gdy w PokeEncyklopedii sprawdziłem jego ataki, okazało się, że stworek jest tak naprawdę silniejszy niż mu się wydaje i tak właściwie wystarczy mu to pokazać. Zapytałem wtedy, czy nie zechciałby mi pomóc w pojedynku o Odznakę Źródła, Pokemon zgodził się i teraz miał walczyć przeciwko Pelliperowi. Cóż, muszę przyznać, ze na ostatnią walkę mi się poszczęściło, gdyż Lanturn łączył w sobie typ wody i elektryczności, a elektryczność miała przewagę zarówno nad wodą, jak i nad lotem, a właśnie mieszanką tych dwóch typów był mój ostatni przeciwnik.  
- Widzę, że zyskałeś nowego przyjaciela, to dobrze. Jednak jak pewne sam wiesz, przewaga typów to nie wszystko. Ochrona, po czym leć w górę i zrób Atak Skrzydłami. - Liderka krótko poleciła Pokowi, co ma robić. Ja zaś po krótkim namyśle również miałem plan.  
- Super-Dźwięki! - krzyknąłem i po chwili, do lecącego w górę Poke-Ptaka doleciał głośny pisk, który skutecznie go zdezorientował. Wprawdzie Pelipper Ochronę już zastosował, jednak przecież nie chroni ona od wszystkich ataków.  
- Teraz Piorunująca Fala! - poleciłem, a Lanturn wystrzelił w stronę przeciwnika kilka małych wyładowań elektrycznych.  
- Otrząśnij się i unikaj! - krzyknęła Liderka, jednak Poke-Ptak będąc nadal pod wpływem dezorientacji Super-Dźwiękami nie był w stanie dokładnie określić skąd nadciąga atak. Kilka wyładowań powstrzymała Ochrona, ale kilka innych trafiło go i sparaliżowało na tyle skutecznie, że Pelipper całkowicie stracił orientacje i spadł do wody.  
- I teraz szybko Iskry! - zarządziłem, zamierzając wykorzystać okazję. Wprawdzie Poke-Ptak po kontakcie z wodą znów zaczął orientować się w sytuacji, jednak paraliż spowodowany Piorunującą Falą uniemożliwił mu dostatecznie szybką reakcje na to, co się dzieje. Lanturn podpłynął do przeciwnika i zasypał go gradem małych wyładowań elektrycznych. Pelipper skrzeknął kilka razy, starając się uciec, ale nie był w stanie, wyglądało też na to, że Ochrona przestała już działać. Po chwili Poke-Ptak unosił się nieprzytomny na powierzchni wody.  
- Gratuluję Tori, to było szybkie. - powiedziała Jurata, gdy sędzia ogłosił koniec walki i zarazem moje zwycięstwo.  
- Tak Toriś, ja też ci gratuluję i bądź pewny, że przez najbliższy tydzień nie będziesz miał łatwego życia. - oznajmiła Clair z wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Cóż dzięki. - powiedziałem, po czym zwróciłem się do Lanturna, który pływał obok mnie - I co? Nadal uważasz, że nie dasz sobie rady w morzu? Sam widzisz, że przy odpowiedniej strategii możesz pokonać naprawdę silnych przeciwników.  
Poke-Ryba chwilę się zastanawiała, wreszcie wydała z siebie kilka piśnięć i pomruków, a sprawdziwszy w PokeEncyklpedii ich tłumaczenie zrozumiałem, że Pokemon podjął decyzję i woli jednak zostać ze mną i trenować, aby stać się jeszcze silniejszym.  
- Proszę, twoja odznaka i muszę przyznać, że naprawdę na nią zasłużyłeś. - to mówiąc Jurata wręczyła mi Odznakę Źródła, która wyglądała jak błękitna kropla wody.  
- Dziękuje, no i teraz chyba wszystkie sprawy w Gdańsku zostały załatwione.  
- Tak Tori, pytanie tylko, dokąd teraz się udajemy? - spytał Max.  
- Myślałem już nad tym i doszedłem do wniosku, że najbliższym miastem z odznaką jest Bydgoszcz. No chyba, że chcecie wędrować wzdłuż wybrzeża aż do Szczecina... - mówiąc ostatnie słowa spojrzałem na Clair. Ta tylko posłała mi groźne spojrzenie i odparła krótko:  
- Bydgoszcz, zadecydowane. Wody mam aż za nadto po tych wszystkich ostatnich przygodach.  
Tak, więc posiedzieliśmy jeszcze w Gdańsku do południa, przez ten czas moje Pokemony zregenerowały siły w Punkcie Medycznym, a po obiedzie (przy którym Clair zażyczyła sobie co droższe dania i oczywiście ja musiałem za nie zapłacić) wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Sześć odznak zdobytych. Można powiedzieć, że jedna trzecia drogi za mną, a następny przystanek to Bydgoszcz.


	51. Trening w Pelplinie

ODCINEK 51: TRENING W PELPLINIE.

- Słuchajcie, mam pewną propozycję. - oznajmił w pewnej chwili Max.  
Dotarliśmy właśnie do Pelplina i urządziliśmy sobie przerwę obiadową w miejscowej restauracji dla trenerów. Na moje szczęście Clair przestała się już wkurzać o ewolucję Abry. Zamiast tego chyba postanowiła skupić się bardziej na treningu swoich podopiecznych, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, gdyż podczas postojów wypuszczała wszystkie swoje Poki i wymyślała dla całej czwórki różne zadania do wykonania. Teraz zaś posłała Maxowi pytające spojrzenie, ja zresztą zrobiłem to samo, a młody trener wyjaśnił:  
- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, w tym mieście znajduje się stary klasztor, czy raczej cały zespół klasztorny. Zbudowano go wiele lat przed powstaniem Ligi Pokemon i... - widząc ponaglające spojrzenie Clair, chłopak postanowił się streszczać - Tamtejsi mnisi ponoć chętnie pomagają trenerom doskonalić umiejętności ich Pokemonów. Może pójdziemy ich odwiedzić?  
- Trening u profesjonalistów? - mruknąłem i zamyśliłem się. Pomysł nie jest zły, a kto wie, może nasze Poki nauczą się czegoś nowego.  
- Toriś, nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie. Idziemy. - to mówiąc Clair wstała od stołu, przy którym jedliśmy obiad, gwizdnęła na Absola, który wędrując jak zwykle poza PokeBallem, również potrzebował coś zjeść i obecnie posilał się w części restauracji przeznaczonej dla Pokemonów, a na sygnał trenerki podbiegł do niej i oboje udali się do wyjścia. Na odchodnym dziewczyna jeszcze krzyknęła:  
- Max, streść się z jedzeniem, bo ja nie wiem którędy do tego klasztoru. Tori, zapłacisz za mnie, prawda? Dzięki. - i tyle ją widziano. Część pozostałych trenerów popatrzyła na nas dziwnie, ale mnie to już wielkiej różnicy nie robiło. Chyba przyzwyczaiłem się do dziwnych zachowań naszej towarzyszki podróży, zresztą dla świętego spokoju lepiej zaakceptować to, czego zmienić się nie da.  
Dwie minuty później staliśmy już wszyscy przed restauracją zastanawiając się którędy do klasztoru. Wprawdzie w PokeEncyklopedii znajdowała się w miarę dokładna mapa kraju, jak również mapy co ważniejszych miast, ale niestety mapy Pelplina nie było. Na szczęście w pobliżu był Punkt Medyczny, a tam z pewnością powinniśmy otrzymać jakieś informacje.  
- Dobra Młody, ty wymyśliłeś ten cały klasztor, więc skocz się zapytać, którędy się tam najszybciej dostać.  
Max tylko wzruszył ramionami i poszedł zasięgnąć informacji. Patrząc za nim mruknąłem bardziej do siebie niż do Clair.  
- Czy ona naprawdę musi wszystkimi dookoła rządzić.  
- Nie musi, ale ktoś tu powinien za szefa robić, a że nie ma innych kandydatów... Co, jakieś zastrzeżenia? - niestety dziewczyna usłyszała moją uwagę i teraz z tym wrednym uśmiechem patrzyła na mnie i czekała na reakcję.  
- Eh... Jesteś straszna. Nie chce mi się po raz kolejny z tobą kłócić. - westchnąłem.  
- To nie jest kłótnia, tylko wymiana poglądów. O szybko mu poszło. - ostatnie słowa były komentarzem do Maxa, który wyszedł z Punktu Medycznego. Faktycznie szybko zasięgnął informacji.  
- Już wiem wszystko. Najpierw na północ - tu chłopak wskazał na jedna z ulic - A potem powinniśmy zobaczyć strzałki, informujące dokąd dalej. Zresztą klasztor jest duży i dość łatwo widoczny, tylko że leży na uboczu i dlatego stąd go nie widać.  
- Dobra robota Młody. No to co? Idziemy w odwiedziny do mnichów? - po tym pytaniu trenerka spojrzała na nas. Posłałem jej wredny uśmieszek i powiedziałem:  
- No podobno ty tu rządzisz, więc chyba powinnaś decyzję podjąć za nas, prawda?  
- I to ja jestem ta wredna, tak? Dobra, idziemy. - to mówiąc Clair ruszyła w stronę ulicy, wskazanej przez Maxa. Udaliśmy się za nią, a ja krótko wyjaśniłem młodemu trenerowi, o co chodziło z tym "rządzeniem".  
- Wiesz Tori, jakby mnie kto pytał, to uważam, że wy oboje jesteście wredni, a najbardziej względem siebie. - po tych słowach na twarzy Maxa pojawił się dziwny uśmiech.  
- Może i masz rację. Chyba za dużo razem przebywamy i to dlatego. - westchnąłem, patrząc jak kilkanaście metrów przed nami najwredniejsza i najbeszczelniejsza osoba jaką znam wędruje sobie jakby nigdy nic.

W Punkcie Medycznym dobrze Maxa poinformowali. Gdy przeszliśmy jakieś pięćset metrów zobaczyliśmy strzałkę, informującą którędy do klasztoru. Po drodze natrafiliśmy jeszcze na kilka takich strzałek, ale na dobre dziesięć minut przed dotarciem do celu, widzieliśmy w oddali stare wieże, które okazały się dzwonnicami z klasztoru.  
- No i jesteśmy na miejscu. - oznajmiła Clair, gdy stanęliśmy przed dużą żelazną bramą.  
- Tak, gdzieś tu chyba jakiś dzwonek powinien być, albo coś - powiedziałem, rozglądając się. Nagle za bramą dostrzegliśmy starszego mężczyznę w mnisim ubranku, który przyglądał się nam przez chwilę, a wreszcie zapytał:  
- Trenerzy chcący doskonalić swoje umiejętności?  
- Eeee... No tak. - powiedziałem niepewnie. Mnich otworzył bramę i krótko wyjaśnił:  
- Sala treningowa na lewo i schodami w dół. Na drzwiach będzie informacja, że to tu. Jest tam też możliwość nauki nowych ataków, oraz Punkt Medyczny, do wyleczenia rannych Pokemonów.  
Podziękowawszy za wskazówki, udaliśmy się we wskazane miejsce. Po drodze zauważyliśmy, że cały klasztor, jak również budynki gospodarcze należące do mnichów zajmuje naprawdę dużą powierzchnię. Na szczęście bez trudu trafiliśmy do drzwi wejściowych i schodów, które zaprowadziły nas do czegoś jakby podziemnych lochów. Było to jednak tylko pierwsze wrażenie. Gdy już zeszliśmy na sam dół, trafiliśmy do ogromnej sali pełnej aren, na których trenerzy walczyli ze sobą. Było tu tez kilkunastu mnichów, niektórzy oglądający Pokemony trenerów, inni tłumaczący coś grupkom ludzi, a jeszcze inni z pomocą własnych Poków prezentujący przeróżne ataki.  
- Fiuuu... No tego to ja się nie spodziewałam. Dobra drużyna, czas na trening! - po tych słowach Clair wypuściła swoich podopiecznych.  
- Hmm... Długo tu będziemy siedzieć? - zapytałem, ale musiałem też przyznać, że miejsce do którego trafiliśmy było naprawdę wspaniałe.  
- Co jest Tori? Nie podoba ci się coś? Zobacz jak tu fajnie. Skorzystaj z okazji i potrenuj swoją drużynkę. Ja właśnie zamierzam to zrobić. Za mną kompania! - ostatnie słowa dziewczyna skierowała do Pokemonów i już po chwili cała piątka udała się w kierunku grupki trenerów, przysłuchujących się jednemu z mnichów, który coś tłumaczył.  
- No cóż, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zamierzam wziąć z niej przykład. - rzekł Max, a po szybkim rozejrzeniu się po sali udał się w stronę mnicha, który z pomocą Meganium prezentował różne roślinne ataki i zapewne tłumaczył też jak Poki powinny ich używać.  
- Nuda... - mruknąłem i spojrzałem na Charmeleona, który jak zwykle towarzyszył mi poza PokeBallem. Pokemon ziewnął tylko, co oznaczało przyznanie mi racji, po czym wskazał łapą na areny, gdzie trenerzy walczyli ze sobą i mruknął pytająco.  
- W sumie masz rację. W walce o Odznakę Źródła nie brałeś udziału, więc jakiś dobry pojedynek jestem ci winien.  
- Rozumiem, że szukasz przeciwnika? - usłyszałem nagle żeński głos za swoimi plecami. Gdy się odwróciłem zobaczyłem dziewczynę, na oko nieco młodszą ode mnie.  
- No cóż, jeśli jesteś zainteresowana pojedynkiem ze mną i moim Charmeleoem, to czemu nie. Tak w ogóle to Tori jestem. - przedstawiłem się.  
- A ja jestem Liza. A więc powalczmy, a skoro to będzie pojedynek na jednego Poka, to chyba obejdziemy się bez sędziego.  
Zgodziłem się z nią i już wkrótce zajęliśmy miejsca na jednej z wolnych aren.  
- Dobrze więc, ja walczę Charmeleonem. - po tych słowach ognista jaszczurka stanęła przede mną gotowa do walki.  
- A ja potrenuję sobie... - dziewczyna namyślała się chwilę, wreszcie rzekła, równocześnie wypuszczając stworka z PokeBalla - Raticate.  
Pojawił się szczuropodobny Pokemon, któremu z pyszczka wystawały długie i ostre zęby.  
- Może być ciekawie... Zacznij od Drapania.  
- Szybki Atak, a potem Atak Kłami! A ode mnie drobna rada, walcz na całego. - po tych słowach dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, a jej podopieczny błyskawicznie doskoczył do Charmeleona, uniknął jego pazurów i wgryzł się boleśnie w ramię Poka. Raticate był mniejszy i o wiele zwinniejszy od ognistej jaszczurki.  
- Szybko strąć go i zdmuchnij Ognistym Strumieniem! - poleciłem. Na początku chciałem się przekonać, jak silny jest przeciwnik, teraz już wiedziałem, więc za radą trenerki, trzeba było walczyć na całego.  
- Puść go i uciekaj na bezpieczną odległość.  
Szczuropodobny stworek puścił ramię Chameleona w momencie, w którym ten zamachnął się łapą. Raticate umknął na kilka metrów, a następnie zręcznie uniknął strumieni ognia, jakie w jego stronę poleciały.  
- Szybki jest i to daje mu przewagę... - zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy Zasłona Dymna będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem w obecnej sytuacji, gdy moja przeciwniczka znów poleciła:  
- Szybki Atak i tym razem Super Kły!  
Poke-Szczur znów błyskawicznie znalazł się przy ognistej jaszczurce i tym razem chciał wgryźć się w jej nogę, gdy Charmeleon ryknął i mocno uderzył Poka pazurami.  
- Wygląda na to, że tym razem twój podopieczny się przygotował. Brawo. - pochwaliła mnie Liza, a ja po szybkiej analizie sytuacji, doszedłem do wniosku, że to, czym mój Pokemon odtrącił przeciwnika nie mogło być zwykłym Drapaniem. Zapewne Charmeleon nauczył się właśnie Metalowego Szponu, albo czegoś podobnego.  
- Dobra, tym razem szybkość niewiele ci pomoże. Zasłona Dymna! - poleciłem.  
- Raticate, szybko Super Kły!  
Ognista jaszczurka wypuściła całą masę ciemnego dymu, który przesłonił widoczność, jednak wiedziałem, że przeciwnik zbliżał się szybko.  
- Unikaj! - krzyknąłem, ale było za późno. Raticate, być może dzięki zwykłemu szczęściu, a być może przez instynkt, dopadł mojego Pokemona, gdyż usłyszałem nagle krótki pisk, a następnie groźne warknięcie.  
- Strąć go! - poleciłem. Niestety obecnie dym pokrywał całą arenę i ciężko było zorientować się w sytuacji. Słyszałem odgłosy walki, ale jakoś nie wyglądało na to, aby Charmeleon pozbył się natrętnego przeciwnika.  
- Powinieneś wiedzieć Tori, że o ile zwykły Atak Kłami można łatwo zatrzymać, o tyle Super Kły... - zaczęła wyjaśniać Lisa, gdy nagle z kłębowiska dymu doszedł nas głośny pisk i głuche uderzenie o arenę.  
- Chyba się jednak udało... - mruknąłem, starając się dojrzeć mojego Pokemona. Po dłuższej chwili dym zaczął powoli się rozwiewać i dostrzegłem zarys Charmeleona i jego przeciwnika. Obaj stali o własnych siłach i byli gotowi na kolejne komendy.  
- Teraz! - krzyknałem, mając nadzieję, że mój podopieczny zrozumie, o co mi chodzi.  
- Unikaj! - natychmiast po moim poleceniu wydała swoje Liza.  
Tym razem jednak było za późno. Wyglądało na to, że ognista jaszczurka, gdy tylko strąciła z siebie gryzącego ją przeciwnika, czekała w pełnej gotowości na moje dalsze komendy, a gdy tylko Charmeleon usłyszał sygnał, wystrzelił z paszczy potężny Ognisty Strumień, który uderzył z wielką siłą w Raticate. Wprawdzie szczuropodobny stworek starał się wyrwać z obszaru ataku, jednak nie bardzo mu się to udawało. Siła ognia okazała się zbyt mocna i wreszcie Pokemon padł nieprzytomny na arenę  
- Uff... To było niezłe. - rzekła Liza zawracając podopiecznego.  
- Tak, dzięki za walkę. Jeśli mogę coś doradzić, to uważam, że powinnaś potrenować Raticate, aby był bardziej wytrzymały na ataki. Sama szybkość to jednak zbyt mało do zwycięstwa.  
- Może masz rację. Jednak twój Charmeleon też nie należy do pierwszego lepszego Poka z jakim przyszło mi walczyć. Jest silny. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę odwiedzić Punkt Medyczny. Dziękuję za ciekawy pojedynek.  
Po tych słowach dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i pobiegła w róg wielkiej sali, gdzie jeden z mnichów pełnił rolę lekarza dla Pokemonów.  
- Ekhem... Na chwilę cię zostawić samego nie można, bo już podrywasz trenerki, co? - usłyszałem nagle za sobą nazbyt znajomy głos.  
- Clair, to był zwykły pojedynek, chyba po to tu przyszliśmy, no nie? - odparłem, zastanawiając się, czy za chwilę nie będę musiał stoczyć drugiej walki, tym razem z tą wariatką.  
- Dobra, dobra. W każdym razie jak już skończyłeś, to mam dla ciebie zadanie.  
Dopiero teraz odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że obok Clair stoją tylko Absol i Aron, a nieopodal, na jednej z aren czeka Max z Lotadem.  
- Tak, dobrze się domyślasz. Sędziego nam potrzeba, chcemy sprawdzić w praktyce, co nasze Pokemony się nauczyły. - dziewczyna potwierdziła moje domysły.  
- Jeśli chcecie walczyć na jednego Poka, to chyba nie trzeba... - nie to, że nie chciałem sędziować, ale spodobał mi się trening poprzez walki z trenerami i chętnie zmierzyłbym się jeszcze z kimś, lecz moja próba zaprotestowania została brutalnie przerwana.  
- Cicho! Jak mówię, że sędziujesz, to sędziujesz. Koniec dyskusji, albo wypróbuje nowe ataki Arona na tobie. - po tych słowach Clair posłała mi przymilny uśmiech i ruszyła w stronę oczekującego Maxa. Westchnąłem tylko i poszedłem za nią.  
- Jesteś straszna. I pewnie jeszcze myślisz, że będę bezstronnym sędzią, co? - mruknąłem.  
- A spróbujesz nie być. A w ogóle to nie marudź, ty miałeś walkę a my nie. Zajmuj miejsce sędziego i nie narzekaj.  
Zająłem więc miejsce na arenie, przy okazji dostrzegłem współczujące spojrzenie Maxa. Westchnąłem po raz ostatni. W sumie w jednej rzeczy Clair miała rację, ja stoczyłem pojedynek, a oni nie. Zapewne uczyli w tym czasie nowych ataków swoje Pokemony i jak już zostałem poinformowany, teraz nadszedł czas próby generalnej.  
- Dobrze, więc Lotad i Max, przeciwko Aronowi i Clair. Zaczynajcie. - dałem znak i w tej samej chwili trenerzy wydali pierwsze polecenia.  
- Żelazna Osłona i Cios Głową!  
- Mgła i Naturalna Moc!  
Szary stworek zalśnił na chwilkę, znacznie zwiększając swoją wytrzymałość, po czym ruszył na przeciwnika. Tymczasem liściasty Pokemon wypuścił białobłękitną mgiełkę, która otoczyła całą arenę i skutecznie ograniczała widoczność.  
- Odpowiednik Zasłony Dymnej. - mruknąłem, zresztą miałem rację. Atakujący Aron stracił orientację i nagle oberwał zielonym promieniem, który wystrzelił Lotad.  
- Hej... No dobra. Skup się i postaraj namierzyć przeciwnika. - Clair w pierwszej chwili chciała się wkurzyć, ale przypomniała sobie, że to przecież pojedynek. Uspokoiła się i skoncentrowała na walce i uważnym obserwowaniu areny. W sumie trzeba tej dziewczynie jedno przyznać, gdy trzeba to potrafiła walczyć.  
- Naturalna Moc ponownie. - zarządził Max.  
I znów z gęstej mgły wystrzelił promień, ale tym razem Aron zdołał go uniknąć.  
- Młody, popełniłeś błąd. Tratuj tam skąd nadszedł atak! - krzyknęła trenerka.  
- Przygotuj się... - spokojnie polecił Max. Chłopak coś planował, tego byłem pewny. Nagle we mgle dało się słyszeć głuche uderzenie, zapewne szary stworek dopadł przeciwnika.  
- Dobrze, teraz zawróć i ponów atak.  
Mgła powoli zaczęła opadać i dawało się już dostrzec Arona, który kilka metrów za przeciwnikiem obrócił się o 180 stopni i ruszył z kolejnym atakiem.  
- Giga-Ssanie! - krzyknął młody trener i w tej samej chwili liściopodobny stworek wystrzelił w szarżującego przeciwnika zielony promień.  
- Odbieranie energii, tak? No to idziemy na całość. Aron, Tratuj i daj z siebie wszystko!  
Po tej komendzie metalowy stwór podwoił swoją prędkość i z wielka siłą uderzył w Lotada, wyrzucając Poka wysoko w powietrze. Atak Giga-Ssania został przerwany, a podopieczny Maxa spadł na arenę.  
- Clair, nie przesadzasz trochę? - zapytałem, patrząc, czy Lotad da radę kontynuować pojedynek.  
- Może... Ale jakbym tego nie zrobiła, to większość energii Arona trafiłaby do Lotada, no nie?  
- Tak, masz rację. Giga-Ssanie jest silniejszym atakiem od Mega-Ssania Brelooma, toteż pochłania więcej energii przeciwnika i robi to dwa razy szybciej... - tu Max zrobił krótką przerwę na ocenę sytuacji - Ale, że Tratowanie Arona może być tak silne, to się nie spodziewałem. - po tych słowach trener zawrócił swojego podopiecznego, który wprawdzie zdołał wstać, ale widać było, że niewiele już będzie w stanie zdziałać.  
- Super, wygrałam. No Toriś, ogłaszaj zwycięstwo Wspaniałej Trenerki Clair.  
- Tak, tak, wygrałaś. I nadal uważam, że za bardzo się wczuwasz. - mruknąłem.  
- Ja się wczuwam? A chcesz mieć bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z Aronem i jego atakiem Tratowania, co? - po tych słowach dziewczyna posłała mi złośliwy uśmieszek.  
- Dobra, poddaje się. Macie jeszcze jakieś plany, czy może ruszamy w dalszą drogę? - spytałem.  
Ostatecznie zadecydowaliśmy zostać w klasztorze do wieczora. Cały czas spędziliśmy na trenowaniu i walkach, jednak poza tym pierwszym pojedynkiem, nie walczyliśmy więcej ze sobą. Tak jakoś wyszło, zresztą dla świętego spokoju, lepiej było nie ryzykować wygrania walki z Clair. Poza zwykłym treningiem dowiedzieliśmy się też sporo różnych ciekawych rzeczy o Pokach od mnichów, oraz poznaliśmy historię klasztoru. Clair była zawiedziona i nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że coś, co jest takie stare, nie kryje żadnego skarbu. Późnym wieczorem udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Na szczęście w klasztorze była możliwość przenocowania trenerów, więc nie musieliśmy szukać hotelu, czy miejsca w Punkcie Medycznym w mieście. A następnego dnia trzeba było udać się w dalszą drogę do Bydgoszczy.


	52. Powietrzny pojedynek

ODCINEK 52: POWIETRZNY POJEDYNEK.

Wędrowaliśmy polną drogą. Z prawej strony rozciągał się gęsty las, z lewej zielone łąki, nad nami świeciło słońce, było ciepło i przyjemnie i wszyscy byliśmy w świetnych humorach... No prawie wszyscy.  
- To niesprawiedliwe. Jak wędrujemy zwykłymi trasami, to nie spotykamy żadnych fajnych i rzadkich stworków. Żeby się na jakiegoś natknąć, to trzeba wędrować przez tereny chronione, ale tu z kolei nie można łapać Poków. - mina Clair wyrażała znudzenie i zniecierpliwienie. W sumie to nie dziwne, bo jak dotąd nie spotkaliśmy żadnego Pokemona godnego większej uwagi.  
- Znowu narzekasz. Przecież ustaliliśmy, że wędrujemy przez Tucholski Park Krajobrazowy, bo tak będzie szybciej. - zwróciłem dziewczynie uwagę. Ta tylko spojrzała na mnie i wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Właściwie coś mi tu nie gra. Gdy robiliśmy naradę, twierdziliście, że jest tu bardzo dużo różnego rodzaju Poke-Ptaków, a tymczasem od rana nie tylko nie spotkaliśmy żadnego latającego stworka, ale w ogóle praktycznie nikogo nie spotkaliśmy.  
- Tak, trochę to dziwne. Na szczęście niedługo powinniśmy natrafić na jakąś strażnicę, więc pewnie czegoś się dowie...  
Dalsze słowa Maxa przerwał głośny skrzek i nagle zobaczyliśmy, jak kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nami z lasu wyleciała gromada jakiś Pokemonów i szybko zbliżała się w naszym kierunku.  
- A im o co chodzi? Absol, do mnie. - Clair wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Jej podopieczny, dotychczas swobodnie biegający przed lub za nami, teraz stanął przy swojej trenerce mocno zaniepokojony.  
- Charmeleon, przygotuj się. Hej Max, czy walka z Pokami w takiej sytuacji jest dozwolona? - spytałem młodego trenera.  
- Trudno stwierdzić. Jesteśmy na terenie chronionym i teoretycznie nikt nas tu nie powinien atakować, ale ta banda chyba nie ma przyjaznych zamiarów.  
Skrzecząca gromada zbliżyła się do nas, teraz łatwo było już rozpoznać, że to Spearowy, pospolite ptaki, znane z dość nerwowego charakteru. Nagle jeden z nich odłączył się od stada, szybko podleciał do Absola i dziobnął go, nim stworek zdążył zareagować.  
- O nie, tego już za wiele. Dobra, one zaczęły, ale my skończymy. - po tych słowach Clair wypuściła pozostałych podopiecznych. Wartortle widząc tłum latających przeciwników spojrzał na trenerkę i krytycznie pokręcił głową.  
- Hej, tym razem to one zaczęły... Auć. - następny Sperarow zaatakował, tym razem dziobiąc dziewczynę w głowę. Właściwie ja i Max też zaczynaliśmy mieć kłopoty, gdyż Poke-Ptaki coraz częściej i szybciej podlatywały do nas, starały się dziobnąć mocno i boleśnie, po czym wracały do stadka, które latało jakieś dwa metry nad nami.  
- Chyba czas na walkę... - mruknąłem, unikając kolejnego ataku i wypuściłem Kadabrę i Brelooma. Max wypuścił Nuzleafa i Ivysaura i zaczęliśmy pojedynek.  
- Wartortle staraj się zestrzelić je wodą, Stantler usypiaj, Absol - Szybki Atak i Rozcinanie, Aron - Metalowy Szpon, a jak jakiś spadnie to Tratowanie!  
- Clair nie rób sobie tutaj regularnej bitwy. - zwróciłem uwagę dziewczynie, po czym poleciłem Pokom walczyć jak uznają za stosowne, byleby tylko nie zmasakrowały za bardzo Spearowów.  
- Nuzleaf - Naturalna Moc, Ivysaur - Ostre Liście i Usypiający Proszek. Wiesz Tori, może i jesteśmy na terenie Parku Krajobrazowego, ale nie przesadzaj. To stado nas zadziobie jeśli... - tu Max zręcznie uniknął kolejnego Poke-Ptaka, który bardzo chciał go dziobnąć - Jeśli ich nie przekonamy, że to zły pomysł.  
Młody trener miał rację. Banda, która nas zaatakowała była natrętna i nie chciała się odczepić. Wprawdzie sporo Poke-Ptaków uśpionych pospadało na ziemię, ale również znaczna ich ilość nadal latała w powietrzu, atakując od czasu do czasu. Walka trwała jakieś dziesięć minut i niestety wyglądało na to, że napastnicy zaczynają zdobywać przewagę.  
- Chyba trzeba wezwać wsparcie... - mruknąłem, sięgając po PokeBalle z Loudredem i Sneaselem, gdy nagle dostrzegłem, że na granicy lasu coś się dzieje. Spearowy też to zauważyły, bo przestały atakować i teraz krążyły nad nami, obserwując drzewa, między którymi...  
- Może się mylę, ale tam chyba walczą dwa Poke-Ptaki. - stwierdził Max.  
Po kilku chwilach walczący wypadli z pomiędzy drzew i teraz było już dokładnie widać, co się dzieje. Duży brązowy ptak z długim dziobem i czerwonym grzebieniem walczył z innym ptakiem, podobnym do sporej sowy.  
- To chyba Fearow i Noctowl... - zaryzykowałem stwierdzenie.  
- Noctowl? A one przypadkiem nie śpią za dnia i nie latają nocą? - spytała zdziwiona Clair.  
- Wiesz, dla nas lepiej, że ten tutaj nie spał. Jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje, Spearowy przeprowadziły na nas zorganizowany atak, a ich szefem jest nie kto inny, jak ten tam właśnie Fearow. - powiedział młody trener i wyglądało na to, że ma rację, gdyż nasi napastnicy zupełnie przestali zwracać na nas uwagę i teraz uważnie obserwowali pojedynek. Nawet uśpione Poke-Ptaki, gdy tylko się przebudziły i zorientowały w sytuacji, dołączały do stada i wraz z nimi obserwowały walkę.  
Nagle Fearow mocno dziobnął przeciwnika, a atak okazał się na tyle poważny, że Poke-Sowa zaczęła spadać na ziemię. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili Noctowl machnął parę razy skrzydłami i spowolnił upadek. Długodzioby Pokemon głośno skrzeknął i wyglądało na to, że przygotowuje się do decydującego ciosu, ale na to nie mogłem pozwolić.  
- Charmeleon, Ognisty Strumień! - poleciłem. Jednak, gdy tylko jaszczurka wystrzeliła płomienie ognia, zostały one zatrzymane przez jednego ze Spearowów, który jak żywa tarcza zablokował atak. Tymczasem Fearow zaczął szybko pikować, na leżącego na ziemi przeciwnika.  
- Kadabra...  
"Wiem... Właściwie od tego... Powinieneś zacząć." - nim skończyłem wydawać polecenie, Pok już wiedział, co ma zrobić. Wykonał łyżką kilka ruchów, po czym skierował ją na Poke-Ptaka i uderzył w niego Konfuzją. Fearow skrzeknął głośno i spadł obok Noctowla. Szybko jednak wstał, spojrzał na nas groźnie, po czym wydał kilka komend swojej "armii" i odleciał w stronę lasu, a stado Spearowów za nim.  
- Ufff... No i po bitwie. Ale co to za pierzak przyszedł nam z pomocą? - odetchnęła z ulgą Clair, teraz uważnie przyglądając się Poke-Sowie leżącej kilka metrów od nas. Tymczasem Pokemon doszedł do siebie, po ostatnim ciosie Fearowa, powoli wstał i spojrzał na nas pohukując.  
- Em... Chwileczkę. - powiedziałem i sięgnąłem po PokeEncyklopedię.  
- Tori, co z ciebie za przyszły Mistrz Pokemon, jak nie rozumiesz, co się do ciebie rozmawia? - spytała złośliwie Clair.  
- Taki jak każdy inny. Nie sądzę, żeby na świecie był człowiek potrafiący dogadać się z każdym Pokiem. - powiedział Max  
- Nie ma takiego? To co to za mistrzowie... No dobra, o co temu pierzastemu chodzi?  
- Generalnie wygląda na to, że ten Fearow i jego banda pojawili się tu jakiś tydzień temu i od tego czasu szaleją po całym parku, przeganiając inne stworki. Niestety Strażnicy Pokemon, nie mogą z tym nic zrobić, gdyż zgodnie z prawem, ochrona przysługuje wszystkim Pokom, mieszkającym na terenie Tucholskiego Parku Krajobrazowego, nieważne, czy taki Pok jest rzadki czy nie. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Czyli po raz kolejny okazuje się, że instytucja zwana Ligą Pokemon, jak również ci ich strażnicy są mocno niedopracowaną organizacją. - skomentowała Clair.  
- Ciekaw jestem, jak ty byś to zrobiła. - mruknąłem na tyle cicho, aby dziewczyna nie słyszała mojej uwagi. Tymczasem Noctowl zamachał parę razy skrzydłami, wzniósł się w powietrze i pohukując poleciał przed siebie, oglądając się na nas.  
- Niech zgadnę... Chce, żebyśmy za nim poszli? - spytała ironicznie Clair.  
- No widzę, że dobrze rozumiesz mowę Pokemonów, będzie z ciebie świetny trener. - odparłem. Dziewczyna chciała się jakoś odciąć, ale Max jej przerwał.  
- Tym razem chyba nie mamy czasu na wasze dyskusje. Chodźcie, trzeba się dowiedzieć, czego ten Noctowl chce. Być może będziemy mogli jakoś pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu z tymi latającymi chuliganami.  
Zgodziliśmy się z młodym trenerem i po zawróceniu większości Pokemonów (jak zwykle poza PokeBallami zostali tylko Absol, Charmeleon i Gloom), udaliśmy się za Poke-Sową.

Po godzinie szybkiego marszu dotarliśmy wreszcie do strażnicy. Przed domkiem siedział młody Strażnik Pokemon i uważnie obserwował nasze nadejście.  
- Czołem Panie Władzo. Wiesz, że masz latające szkodniki w parku?! - krzyknęła na powitanie Clair.  
- Naprawdę mogłabyś czasem się zastanowić, nim coś powiesz. - mruknąłem. Tymczasem Max, widząc zdziwione spojrzenie strażnika zaczął wyjaśniać, co nas spotkało.  
- Ach tak, czyli ludzi też atakują. No to problem... - skomentował wszystko chłopak, gdy młody trener skończył wyjaśnienia. Rozejrzawszy się za Noctowlem, dostrzegłem Poka, siedzącego na pobliskim drzewie i obserwującego wszystko.  
- Ten Pokemon to należy do ciebie? - spytałem - Właściwie, on nas tu przyprowadził.  
- Noctowl? Nie, on jest, czy raczej był kimś w rodzaju przywódcy latających Pokemonów z okolicznych lasów. Gdy Spearowy się pojawiły, starał się bronić swoich towarzyszy, przed ich atakami. Niestety przewaga liczebna zmusiła go do kapitulacji. Teraz od czasu do czasu atakuje ich szefa, ale ma za mało doświadczenia w walce, aby coś zdziałać.  
- A ty nie mógłbyś go jakoś potrenować, czy też normalnie wydawać mu polecenia podczas walki? - spytała Clair, przyglądając się Poke-Sowie. Po chwili dodała - A w ogóle ten pierzak to rzadki jakiś?  
- Jesteś na terenie Parku, tutaj nie można łapać Pokemonów. No i też właśnie dlatego, nie mogę pomóc Noctowlowi. - westchnął Strażnik.  
- Czyli krótko mówiąc, Poki mogą rozrabiać i nikt nie jest w stanie niczego z nimi zrobić? Heh, też mi Strażnicy Pokemon. A swoimi stworkami pewnie nie możesz Spearowów atakować, bo to wbrew przepisom? - widząc potakiwanie chłopaka trenerka głośno westchnęła.  
- Banda cwaniaków. Myślą, że są silne, bo nikt ich tknąć nie może... - zacząłem się zastanawiać, co możemy zrobić. Poke-Sowa zapewne sprowadziła nas tutaj z nadzieją, że jakoś przekonamy Strażnika Pokemon do pomocy. Niestety chłopak miał rację, przepisy są przepisami i nie należy ich łamać, a przynajmniej jemu nie wypada tego robić.  
- A właściwie, dlaczego Noctowl tak często atakował przywódcę Spearowów? - zapytałem.  
- Cóż, to bardzo proste. W wypadku Spearowów występuje coś, co można nazwać "kultem przywódcy". Ptak, który dowodzi stadem jest zwykle najsilniejszy, w tym wypadku to nie dziwne, w końcu jest ewolucją. Jednak, jeśli szef zostanie pokonany w walce przez innego Poke-Ptaka, wtedy może on objąć dowodzenie. Właśnie w ten sposób Noctwol chce rozwiązać problem ptasiej bandy. Niestety jak dotąd nie wygrał żadnego pojedynku. - wyjaśnił strażnik.  
- Rozumiem. A jakbym ja pokierował jego atakami podczas walki? Bez łapania, po prostu bym mu mówił, co ma robić. - zaproponowałem.  
- Właściwie to całkiem niezły pomysł. Myślałem tez o tym, ale niestety jestem Strażnikiem Pokemon i bałem się ryzykować, walczyć stworkiem, który nie jest tak naprawdę mój i...  
- Dobra, dobra. Teraz tak, Toriś, pamiętaj co powiedziałeś. Kierujesz atakami Poka i to wszystko, nie łapiesz ani nic, bo inaczej się zdenerwuję. Nie możesz się dorobić dwóch nowych Pokemonów w mniej niż tydzień, no.  
- Tak Clair, rozumiem. Na razie nawet nie wiem, czy on zechce, żebym kierował nim w czasie walki. - to mówiąc wskazałem na Noctowla, który nadal siedział na drzewie, przysłuchując się naszej rozmowie. Wreszcie sfrunął na ziemię, wylądował przede mną, a po kilku chwilach uważnego obserwowania kiwnął głową, na potwierdzenie, że się zgadza.  
- No to chyba po problemie. Jakby wynikły jakieś kłopoty, to zaświadczę, że Poka nie złapaliście i jest całkowicie wolny. - stwierdził Strażnik Pokemon.  
- Dziękujemy, tylko... Co teraz? - spytał Max, przyglądając się mi i Poke-Ptakowi.  
- Cóż, widziałem już Noctowla w akcji i wiem, że jest silny. Niestety Fearow też do słabych nie należy. Zobaczmy... - to mówiąc wyciągnąłem PokeEncyklopedie, nakierowałem jej czujnik na Poke-Sowę i już po chwili znałem wszystkie ataki Pokemona.  
- Fiuuu... Ten pierzak jest silniejszy niż wygląda. - mruknęła Clair, zaglądając mi przez ramie na monitorek urządzenia.  
- Taaak... Dobra, chyba wiem już jak pokonać Fearowa. - powiedziałem, przestudiowawszy najczęstsze ataki naszego przeciwnika.  
- Czyli teraz pozostaje tylko znaleźć bandę ptasich chuliganów. - stwierdził Max.  
- A z tym nie będzie problemu. Tori, wypuszczaj Żółtka.  
- To nie będzie potrzebne Clair. - odparłem, wskazując na las, gdzie w odległości kilkuset metrów zebrało się spore stado jakiś Poke-Ptaków i szybko zaczęło zbliżać się w naszą stronę.  
- Nadlatują... Często cię atakowały? - spytał Max Strażnika Pokemon.  
- Nie, ani razu. Właściwie im chyba bardziej chodzi o was, niż o mnie. - rzekł chłopak, nieco nerwowo spoglądając na zbliżającą się bandę Spearowów.  
- Taaa... Zapewne szefuńciowi nie spodobało się oberwanie Konfuzją. No Toriś, działaj! - zachęciła mnie Clair.  
- Tak, cóż... Noctowl, jesteś gotów? - spytałem Pokemona, a ten tylko zahukał parę razy i wzbił się w powietrze oczekując na przeciwników.  
- Mam tylko nadzieję, że zdążymy z nimi pogadać, nim nas zaczną atakować. - mruknąłem jeszcze.  
Max, Clair, strażnik i Poki stanęli z boku, w pobliżu wejścia do strażnicy, ja zaś oczekiwałem na przeciwników, a gdy od Spearowów dzieliło mnie mniej niż pięćdziesiąt metrów zakrzyknąłem:  
- Słuchajcie, Noctowl chce walczyć z waszym szefem o przywództwo w stadzie! Dawajcie go tutaj, albo odejdźcie!  
Kilkadziesiąt Poke-Ptaków na początku wydawało się nie zwracać uwagi na mój okrzyk i nadal leciało przed siebie. Nagle rozległ się głośny skrzek i spomiędzy nich wyleciał Fearow. Na jego widok Poke-Sowa wydała kilka głośnych pohukiwań, na które odpowiedziało jej kilka skrzeknięć.  
- Chyba się udało. - mruknął Max. I faktycznie Spearowy odleciały na bok, pozwalając, aby ich przywódca podleciał blisko Noctowla. Poke-Ptaki "pogadały" jeszcze przez chwilę, a wreszcie oba wydały coś, co zabrzmiało jak "okrzyk bojowy" i ruszyły na siebie.  
- Uniknij pierwszego ataku, a potem użyj Hipnozy! - poleciłem.  
Na szczęście Poke-Sowa była równie zwinna jak przeciwnik i niemal w ostatniej chwili uniknęła długiego i ostrego dzioba Fearowa. Następnie Noctowl zaczął machać równomiernie skrzydłami i wpatrywać się w oczy drugiego Poke-Ptaka. Ten jednak, widząc, co się dzieje skrzeknął głośno i szybko wzniósł się w górę.  
- Dobra... Postaraj się użyć Przewidywania.  
- Hę? Co to za atak? - spytała Clair.  
- Jeśli jest skuteczny, ułatwia unikanie ataków przeciwnika. Pokemon, który go zastosuje, jakby wyczuwa skąd może nadejść zagrożenie. - wyjaśnił Max.  
Tymczasem Fearow przestał się wznosić i teraz wyglądało na to, że namierza Noctwola, który błysnął kilka razy oczami.  
"Dobrze, Przewidywanie zadziałało. Tylko co dalej..." - zacząłem intensywnie myśleć, jednak nie miałem wiele czasu. Przeciwnik właśnie ruszył do ataku i z błyskawiczną prędkością zbliżał się do Poke-Sowy.  
- Tori uważaj, to chyba jest WiertłoDziób! - krzyknął Max. Niepotrzebnie zresztą, bo tego to i ja się domyśliłem. Potężny atak latających Pokemonów, którego bardzo trudno uniknąć. Ale po co unikać...  
- Sparujesz go Odbiciem! - poleciłem.  
Noctowl zahukał parę razy, po czym wytworzył przed sobą coś, co wyglądało jak zielonkawa mgiełka, a następnie spokojnie czekał na atak.  
- Hej Tori, jesteś pewny tego, co robisz? - spytała zaniepokojona Clair.  
- Tak, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to...  
W tej właśnie chwili rozpędzony Fearow uderzył w mgiełkę, która jakby odepchnęła Poka, a następnie znikła.  
- Świetnie, teraz szybko Hipnoza!  
Miałem nadzieję, że przeciwnik jest na tyle skołowany, że tym razem nie zdoła jej uniknąć. Miałem rację. Noctowl znów zaczął równomiernie machać skrzydłami i wpatrywać się w oczy Fearowa i tym razem atak się udał. Duży Poke-Ptak zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, po czym zasnął i zaczął spadać. Spearowy podleciały do niego, chcąc obudzić swojego szefa, czy chociażby spowolnić jego upadek, jednak udało się im tylko to drugie. Przywódca Poke-Ptaków spadł na ziemię, ale nawet to go nie obudziło.  
- No to chyba się udało. - stwierdziłem.  
Poke-Sowa natomiast wylądowała obok uśpionego przeciwnika i głośno zaczęła hukać.  
- Jeśli się nie mylę, to właśnie ogłasza, że jako zwycięzca nie chce obejmować przywództwa, ale pod warunkiem, że cała banda wyniesie się z tych terenów. - przetłumaczył strażnik.  
- Czyli problem rozwiązany... Tylko nadal nie rozumiem, czemu nie mogłeś tego zrobić samodzielnie. Wy to nieprzydatni jesteście i tyle. - skomentowała wszystko Clair, na koniec krytykując Strażnika Pokemon.  
- Dobrze radzę nie próbować wchodzić z nią w dyskusje. - powiedziałem szybciej niż chłopak, chcący jakoś się obronić.  
- Gratuluję Tori, kłopoty rozwiązane. - rzekł Max, wskazując na Fearowa, który właśnie doszedł do siebie, skrzeknął parę razy i wraz ze stadem wzniósł się w powietrze i odleciał. Na placu boju pozostał tylko Noctowl, który chwilę obserwował oddalającą się ptasią bandę, a wreszcie spojrzał na mnie i zahukał pytająco.  
- O nie, nie chcę wiedzieć, co on mówi. Zaraz naprawdę się zdenerwuję. - zaczęła narzekać Clair, ja zaś spokojnie sprawdziłem w PokeEncyklopedii o co chodzi, po czym zapytałem:  
- Jesteś pewny? Podobno zarządzałeś Poke-Ptakami z tych lasów, czy poradzą sobie bez ciebie?  
- "Będą musiały. Ostatecznie to przez to, że wszyscy liczyli na mnie, musiałem sam walczyć z tą ptasią bandą." - przeczytałem tłumaczenie.  
- W takim razie witaj w drużynie. - to mówiąc sięgnąłem po PokeBall. Poke-Sowa zahukała jednak protestująco.  
- "Jeśli mogę, wolałbym latać poza tą piłką."  
- No w porządku, jeśli chcesz. Tylko, że my dużo wędrujemy, więc mam nadzieję, że dasz radę.  
- "Nie martw się o to, jestem wytrzymały." - to mówiąc Noctowl wzleciał w górę, zatoczył koło i wylądował przede mną.  
- Dobrze, w takim razie my już chyba będziemy ruszać w dalszą drogę. - oznajmiłem, starając się przy tym nie patrzeć na Clair. Mina dziewczyny oznaczała jedno: "Chcę nowego Pokemona." Cóż, wyglądało na to, że następne kilka dni wędrówki będzie wyjątkowo uciążliwe.  
Pożegnaliśmy się więc ze Strażnikiem Pokemon, który podziękował nam za pozbycie się problemu i przy okazji stwierdził, że skoro Noctowl sam chce mi towarzyszyć, no i poza tym wcale go nie złapałem w PokeBalla, to ewentualnie może przymknąć oko, na to drobne znikniecie jednego z Poków z parku. Wyruszyliśmy więc w dalszą drogę do Bydgoszczy, a ja miałem nadzieję, że Clair nie wpadnie wkrótce do głowy jakiś głupi pomysł, związany z łapaniem nowych Pokemonów.


	53. Wielki konkurs w Koronowie

ODCINEK 53: WIELKI KONKURS W KORONOWIE.

W naszej wędrówce dotarliśmy do Koronowa, średniej wielkość miasteczka, od którego do Bydgoszczy pozostał zaledwie dzień drogi. Przez ostatnie dni Clair nie szczędziła mi złośliwości z powodu zdobycia przeze mnie nowego Pokemona, a że dodatkowo jej starania na powiększenie własnej drużyny spełzły na niczym (gdyż wszelkie Poki na jakie natrafiała były dla niej "zbyt pospolite"), toteż jej irytacja była jeszcze większa. Na docinki i uwagi dziewczyny starałem się nie zwracać większej uwagi, w czym dzielnie wspierał mnie Max, zaś sam Noctowl… Cóż, okazało się, że faktycznie jest wytrzymały i najczęściej szybował wysoko na niebie czy to przed nami, czy też za nami. Czasem wyprzedzał nas trochę, po czym siadał na jednym z przydrożnych drzew, czekając na nas i odpoczywając nieco. Cieszyłem się, z zyskania nowego towarzysza podróży, no i teraz miałem dwa Pokemony wędrujące poza PokeBallami.  
Przybywszy do centrum miasta początkowo planowaliśmy jedynie krótki odpoczynek, przerwę obiadową i wyruszenie w dalszą drogę, aby jutro być już w Bydgoszczy, jednak jak zwykle nasze plany musiały ulec zmianom. Tym razem zostało to spowodowane, przez tłum ludzi, tłoczący się w rynku, w pobliżu sporego podwyższenia, przypominającego nieco scenę. Na niej zaś przy stoliku siedziało troje ludzi, dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta i wyglądało na to, że robili jakieś zapisy, gdyż ustawiła się do nich spora kolejka trenerów, a każdemu z nich towarzyszył Pokemon.  
- Hmm... Nigdzie nie pisało o jakimś ogólnokrajowym spisie Pokemon, prawda? - zapytała Clair, przyglądając się tłumowi i kolejce, która powoli zaczynała się zmniejszać.  
- Może to zapisy na jakiś turniej, albo konkurs. Warto byłoby się dopytać o co chodzi. - stwierdziłem, przeczuwając, że gdybyśmy trafili na jakiś turniej, to byłaby to dobra okazja na dotrenowanie Poków przed walką o siódmą odznakę.  
- Prawie trafiłeś, Tori. Patrzcie tutaj. - po tych słowach Max wskazał na spory plakat, wiszący na ścianie budynku kilka metrów od nas. Narysowane było na nim kilka Pokemonów, a na środku duży kolorowy napis głosił:  
- "Wielki Konkurs na Wybory Najpiękniejszego Pokemona" - zaczęła głośno czytać Clair - "Sprawdź, czy to twój pupil jest tym najwspanialszym i najładniejszym stworkiem, którego pozazdrości ci każdy trener..." Co to za brednie?  
- Może i brednie, ale Pok, który wygra otrzyma coś w rodzaju złotej korony, a jego opiekun całkiem sporą sumkę. - to mówiąc młody trener wskazał na dolną część plakatu, gdzie był podany termin odbywania się zawodów (właśnie dzisiaj), oraz szczegóły o nagrodach, a raczej nagrodzie, gdyż otrzymać ją można było tylko za zajęcie pierwszego miejsca.  
- Fiuuu... Aż tyle kasy... Hmm... - dziewczyna zamyśliła się na chwilę przyglądając Absolowi.  
- Ekhm... Jeśli mogę wtrącić, skoro nagroda jest jedna i w dodatku tylko pieniężna i sam konkurs z turniejem i walkami ma niewiele wspólnego, to może... - jakoś nie pociągał mnie pomysł uczestniczenia w czymś takim i miałem nadzieję, że nie będę zmuszony do brania w tym udziału. Clair jednak stanowczo przerwała wszelkie możliwości do dyskusji pytaniem:  
- Toriś, jak myślisz, czy mój Absolek nie jest najpiękniejszym i najsłitaśniejszym Poczkiem jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałeś?  
- Eeee... - nie byłem pewny co odpowiedzieć muszę przyznać, że pytanie trochę mnie zaskoczyło. Musiałem zrobić dość głupią minę gdyż stojący obok Max wyglądał jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć śmiechem, starał się jednak zachować powagę.  
- No co za "eee"? Spójrz tylko na niego. Śliczny, uroczy i zadbany, jestem pewna, że bez problemu wygra cały ten konkurs. - czarno-biały stworek przyglądał się swojej trenerce, widać było że jest zadowolony z pochwał, jednak przeczuwał również, że oznacza to iż jego udział w konkursie jest więcej niż pewny i zapewne zastanawiał się czy chce brać udział w czymś takim.  
- Naprawdę chcesz się w to bawić? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem.  
- No jasne, że tak. Może i nagroda nie jest jakaś super, wiadomo że z rzadkiego Poka o wiele bardziej bym się cieszyła, ale jednak kasa tez się może przydać. - oznajmiła dziewczyna z zadowoleniem.  
- Tak, tylko nie wiem po co, skoro i tak za wszystko to ja płacę. - mruknąłem i spojrzałem na Glooma, który również zwykle przebywał poza PokeBallem, a teraz przysłuchiwał się naszej rozmowie zaciekawiony. Max również zwrócił na to uwagę i spytał podopiecznego:  
- Czyżbyś chciał wziąć udział w takim konkursie. Nie jestem pewny, czy ci się spodoba, z walkami ma niewiele wspólnego.  
Ale roślinny Pok już zadecydował i pokiwał tylko energicznie łebkiem.  
- Oho, no i już mam konkurencję... - mruknęła Clair i spojrzała na mnie groźnie.  
- Hej, spokojnie, ja się w to nie bawię. Może i Kadabra albo Noctowl by się spisały jako ładne Pokemony, ale nie sadzę...  
- Dobrze, chociaż raz to ty będziesz na widowni. - rzekła zadowolona dziewczyna, po czym dodała - No Młody, chodźmy się zapisać, bo z tego co widzę, kolejka zaraz się skończy i pewnie sam konkurs zacznie się niedługo później.  
Faktycznie, przy stoliku znajdowało się już tylko troje trenerów i właśnie jedna z zapisujących osób - siedząca w środku kobieta wstała i głośno oznajmiła:  
- Jeśli jeszcze ktoś chce się zapisać na nasz fantastyczny Konkurs Wyborów Najpiększniejszego Pokemona, to teraz ma ostatnią szansę! Już za chwilę zapisy zostaną zakończone!  
- Oho, lepiej się pospieszmy. - to mówiąc Clair pobiegła do stolika, a jej Absol ochoczo ruszył za nią. Wyglądało na to, że stworkowi jednak spodobał się pomysł udziału w konkursie.  
- To co Tori, naprawdę nie bierzesz udziału. Mogłoby być całkiem zabawnie, gdybyśmy we trójkę znaleźli się w okolicach pierwszego miejsca? - zapytał jeszcze młody trener, gdy tymczasem jego Gloom już maszerował w stronę kolejki.  
- Na pewno nie. I nie mam pojęcia, co może być fajnego w wyborach najpiękniejszego Poka. Przecież to bez sensu. Wiadomo, że trenerzy dbają o swoich podopiecznych, więc Pokemony są zadbane i w ogóle, a taki konkurs... - westchnąłem tylko. Max skinął głową, na znak, że rozumie, po czym udał się zająć miejsce w kolejce. Po krótkiej chwili poszedłem za nim, nie miałem zamiaru brać udziału w tym wszystkim, ale zasady można było poznać, ot tak z ciekawości.  
- Asumi i Vulpix. - oznajmiła dziewczyna stojąca przed nami. Prawdopodobnie była w wieku Maxa, jeśli nie młodsza. Na co można było zwrócić uwagę, to jej ubiór, prosty i skromny, widać tez było, że mający swoje lata.  
"No tak, jej by się chyba nagroda przydała." - pomyślałem przyglądając się jej Pokowi, który był pomarańczowo-czerwonym czworonożnym stworkiem, ze sporą ilością ogonów. Prawdopodobnie jego typem był ogień, poza tym Pokemon był zadbany i widać było, że dziewczyna dobrze się nim opiekuje.  
- Clair i Absol. A przy okazji, konkretne zasady konkursu to gdzie tu można znaleźć? - nasza towarzyszka od razu skorzystała z okazji, żeby się dowiedzieć co i jak. Stojąca obok niej Asumi spojrzała przyjaźnie i wyciągnąwszy rękę z kawałkiem papieru rzekła:  
- Proszę, tu są streszczone wszelkie zasady. Rozdawali te foldery od rana, ale jak widzę przybyliście dopiero teraz, więc zapewne dla was nie wystarczyło.  
- Eee... Dzięki. - odparła lekko zaskoczona trenerka. Cóż, ze względu na charakter dziewczyna nieczęsto spotykała się z miłym traktowaniem. Najczęściej z powodu swoich wybuchów złości, które z góry wywoływały u jej rozmówców różne uprzedzenia.  
- A ty zapewne mieszkasz tutaj i od dawna wiedziałaś o konkursie, więc zdążyłaś odpowiednio wcześniej się o wszystkim dowiedzieć. - raczej stwierdził, niż zapytał Max.  
- No, tak... Właściwie mogłabym już chyba wyruszyć w podróż i zbierać odznaki, ale to chyba nie dla mnie. Wolałabym raczej założyć kiedyś jakaś szkołę dla trenerów, gdzie uczyliby się jak dobrze traktować Pokemony i w ogóle...  
Dziewczyna rozmarzyła się na chwilę. Trzeba przyznać, że była całkiem ładna. Długie czarne włosy opadały jej na ramiona, a brązowe oczy błyszczały tajemniczo. I może mi się tylko wydawało, a może Max faktycznie spoglądał na nią częściej niż zamierzał, szczególnie że teraz była jego kolej na zapisanie się.  
- Ale w konkursie bierzesz udział, więc chyba jesteśmy rywalkami. Mam nadzieję, że wygra lepsza, a w ogóle to Clair jestem. - po tych słowach trenerka wyciągnęła dłoń do młodszej dziewczyny. Asumi uścisnęła ja, po czym nastąpiła ogólna prezentacja nas i naszych Poków, a następnie zapoznaliśmy się z zasadami wyborów najpiękniejszego Pokemona.  
- Często odbywają się tu tego typu konkursy? - zagadnął Max.  
- To zależy... Mniej więcej co miesiąc jest jakieś mniejsze lub większe wydarzenie związane z Pokemonami, czy to festyn, czy konkurs czy nawet zwykły turniej. Koronowo jest blisko Bydgoszczy, a to powoduje, że wielu trenerów odwiedza nasze miasto.  
Młodzi trenerzy nadal rozmawiali, gdy Clair zapytała mnie szeptem:  
- Ej Toriś, tu pisze, że pierwsza runda polega na prezentacji Poków, czyli co ja mam pokazać jak wygląda mój Absolek, czy jak?  
- No wiesz, wydaje mi się, że raczej chodzi o krótkie opowiedzenie o tobie i twoich relacjach ze swoim podopiecznym. Takie udowodnienie, że jesteś dobrą trenerką. - odparłem po chwili namysłu.  
- Hej, przecież jestem dobrą trenerką. W końcu gdyby nie ja, to ten kretyn Bill... - dziewczyna urwała w pół zdania, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmiech - No jasne, jeśli to o to chodzi, to pierwszą rundę mam załatwioną. - oznajmiła z uśmiechem.  
- Cieszę się, że masz plan. Tylko postaraj się niczego nie zniszczyć. - mruknąłem. Dziewczyna zapewne chciała odpowiedzieć mi jakąś złośliwą uwagą, ale zrezygnowała, przyglądając się przez chwilę Maxowi i Asumi, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą i chyba całkiem o nas zapomnieli. Na twarzy trenerki pojawił się dziwny uśmiech, po czym spojrzała na mnie i mógłbym przysiąc, że na sekundę lekko poczerwieniała na policzkach. Szybko się jednak opanowała i oznajmiła znudzonym głosem:  
- Mogliby już zacząć. Zapisy skończyły się dobrą chwilę temu, naprawdę ile można czekać?  
Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie, trójka sędziów-zapisywaczy skończyła właśnie ostatnie przygotowania i stojąca w środku kobieta oznajmiła głośno:  
- Proszę wszystkich o uwagę. Uprasza się trenerów biorących udział w konkursie o ustawienie się z prawej strony sceny. Za chwilę rozpocznie się pierwsza runda naszego konkursu wcześniej jednak, pokrótce przypomnę zasady...  
Powstał spory ruch i wszyscy zaczęli się przemieszczać. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy powinienem dołączyć do uczestników konkursu i towarzyszyć moim przyjaciołom i wspierać w turnieju, czy też stanąć gdzieś z boku i niepotrzebnie nie zajmować miejsca. Z rozmyślań wyrwało mnie szturchnięcie Clair i jej cichy szept.  
- No co tak stoisz Toriś. Nie myśl, że będziesz stał gdzieś z boku, gdy ja mam się w konkursie męczyć. Stoisz obok mnie, żebym w razie porażki miała się na kim powyżywać, jasne? - po pytaniu posłała mi przymilny uśmiech. Westchnąłem tylko i udałem się za nią i młodymi trenerami do kolejki uczestników konkursu. Po drodze postanowiłem zawrócić Charmeleona do PokeBalla. I tak było tłoczno, więc Pok biegający luzem, a nie biorący udziału w konkursie, raczej przeszkadzał wszystkim, niż mógł w czymś pomóc. Na jednym z wysokich słupów oświetleniowych stojących wokół sceny, dostrzegłem jeszcze Noctowla. Pokemon widząc, że prędko w dalszą podróż nie wyruszymy schował głowę pod skrzydło i najnormalniej w świecie zasnął. No tak, dzikie stworki jego typu zazwyczaj w dzień śpią, a w nocy polują. W momencie złapania najczęściej muszą się przestawić na tryb dzienny, a że Poke-Sowę miałem dopiero od trzech dni, nic dziwnego, że jeszcze nie do końca była przyzwyczajona do dziennego funkcjonowania.  
Podczas gdy my zajmowaliśmy swoje miejsca w kolejce, kobieta streszczała zasady konkursu:  
- Mamy trzy rundy, za każdą z nich sędziowie, czyli ja i moich dwóch pomocników będziemy przyznawać punkty. Ten Pokemon, który na koniec zdobędzie ich największą ilość zostanie zwycięzcą. Pierwsza runda polega na prezentacji Pokemonów. Pokrótce opowiecie o sobie i swoich podopiecznych, jak ich złapaliście, jak się nimi opiekujecie i tak dalej...  
W tym momencie spojrzałem na Clair, w oczach dziewczyny dało się dostrzec błysk triumfu. Zaczynałem się domyślać, o co jej chodziło, a jeśli miałem rację, to może faktycznie na początku otrzyma wysoką notę. Tymczasem kobieta kontynuowała:  
- Druga runda to również prezentacja, ale tym razem ataków i umiejętności waszych podopiecznych. Żeby było jasne, nie chodzi tu o pokazanie najsilniejszego ataku, liczy się bardziej piękno i elegancja. Jestem pewna, że coś w związku z tym wymyślicie. Zaś co do pokazu sił to ten nastąpi w rundzie trzeciej, gdzie wasze Pokemony stoczą zwyczajowy pojedynek, jednak tutaj również ważne są punkty, a nie ten, kto wygra. Myślę, że wszystko jasne, możemy więc zaczynać. Uczestnicy będą wywoływani z listy, niekoniecznie w takiej kolejności, w jakiej się zapisywali, dlatego proszę o sprawne pojawianie się na scenie i krótkie prezentacje. W końcu nie chcemy siedzieć tu do późna.  
Po tych słowach tu i tam rozległy się przyciszone chichoty. Znów spojrzałem na śpiącego Noctowla i westchnąłem, szkoda że ja tak nie mogłem, gdyż ten cały turniej zupełnie mnie nie interesował.  
- Toriś nie wzdychaj, bo zabawę psujesz. A w ogóle to przygotuj swoje elektroniczne wszystkowiedzące urządzonko, na wypadek, gdybym zobaczyła jakiegoś Poka, którego nie znam. - zarządziła stojąca obok mnie Clair. Jednak PokeEncyklopedia okazała się niepotrzebna. W naszej wędrówce widzieliśmy już całkiem sporo różnych Pokemonów, a uczestnicy konkursu woleli prezentować te bardziej znane, zapewne aby zyskać dodatkowy plus u sędziów.  
Prezentacja przebiegała całkiem sprawnie, jeśli ktoś za bardzo się rozwodził w swoich opowieściach zostawał proszony o streszczanie się. Wreszcie na scenę poproszona została Asumi i jej Vulpix. Dziewczyna wyglądała na lekko podenerwowaną. Max ścisnąwszy ja lekko za ramie szepnął:  
- Dasz sobie radę, w końcu to tylko zabawa. - trenerka podziękowała mu uśmiechem i ruszyła pochwalić się wszystkim jak dobrze opiekuje się swoim podopiecznym.  
- No Młody ,całkiem nieźle się dogadujecie. Tylko uważaj żeby się nie zakochać. - szepnęła złośliwie Clair. Młody trener poczerwieniał lekko, ale szybko zripostował uwagę, słowami które lekko mnie zaskoczyły.  
- Nie martw się, w końcu nie jestem tobą. - i posłał dziewczynie niewinny uśmiech.  
- Ej, nie sugeruj mi tu dziwnych rzeczy. - burknęła trenerka i na szczęście na tym zakończyła dyskusję, skupiając się na Asumi i jej krótkiej opowieści o tym, jak prawie dwa lata temu znalazła ciężko rannego Vulpixa i zaopiekowała się nim, a gdy Pok wydobrzał zdecydował się zostać z dziewczyną. Historia nie była zbyt oryginalna, szczerze mówiąc, co druga była do niej podobna, ale i tak lepsze to od wersji, ze zwykłym złapaniem Pokemona.  
Gdy Asumi wróciła nadeszła kolej Maxa. Chłopak opowiedział krótko o swoim "teście" z Roślinic, gdzie to otrzymał Oddisha, o tym jak to stworek zwykle wędruje poza PokeBallem i jak ewoluował podczas przygody w Malborku. Prezentacja była nieco dłuższa od standardowych i trudno było stwierdzić, czy wywarła na sędziach pozytywne wrażenie. Po kilku następnych uczestnikach na scenie pojawiła się rudowłosa dziewczyna z dużym żółtym kotem - Persianem. Opowiedziała jak to uratowała małego Meowtha przed bandą dzieciaków, którzy się nad nim znęcali, opiekowała się nim, a ten z czasem ewoluował.  
- No, no, całkiem niezła historyjka, ale i tak moja lepsza. W końcu ona stawiła czoła bandzie dzieciaków, a ja synowi najbogatszego faceta w kraju. - skomentowała prezentację Clair.  
- Co? Spotkaliście Billa? - zapytała podekscytowana Asumi. Spojrzeliśmy na nią dziwnie.  
- Nie wiem, co wiesz o tym chłopaku, ale twój entuzjazm jest zdecydowanie przesadzony. - powiedziałem i w tej właśnie chwili Clair została wezwana na arenę.  
- A o szczegółach dowiesz się za chwilę. - powiedziała trenerka ruszająć z Absolem, aby zaprezentować swojego podopiecznego.  
- No Billa znam z różnych gazet, w końcu to syn Billa Setaga Seniora, więc pojawia się tu i tam. A że wędruje po kraju, to miałam nadzieję, że kiedyś go zobaczę. Poza tym przystojniak z niego i chyba można powiedzieć, że jestem jego fanką.  
Uśmiechnęliśmy się z Maxem, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, reakcja Clair przy pierwszym naszym spotkaniu z tym chłopakiem była całkiem podobna. Teraz właśnie dziewczyna opowiadała o tym, jak odebrała mu Absola, a później prawie złamała nos, gdy ten z pomocą Strażników Pokemon chciał odzyskać swego podopiecznego. Opowieść zakończyła na wydarzeniach sprzed nieco ponad tygodnia, kiedy to znów spotkaliśmy Billa i wtedy Absol praktycznie rozgromił jego Pokemony. Gdy trenerka skończyła opowieść opuściła scenę, a gdzieniegdzie wśród oglądającej konkurs publiczności rozległy się ciche brawa. Asumi spoglądała to na nas, to na wracającą Clair.  
- Nie wszystko jest takie, jak się wydaje. Tej historii z pewnością w gazecie by nie opisali. - powiedział Max.  
- Oczywiście, w końcu bzdur w gazetach nie opisują. - usłyszeliśmy nagle ostry żeński głos i obejrzeliśmy się. Obok nas stała rudowłosa dziewczyna z Persianem i wojowniczo spoglądała to na Asumi, to na wracającą Clair.  
- A jej o co chodzi? - spytała nasza towarzyszka, gdy już do nas dołączyła.  
- O to, że wygadujesz bzdury, żeby tylko wygrać cały ten konkurs. - warknęła gniewnie ruda trenerka.  
- Może nie tym tonem, w końcu to tylko zabawa i... - nauczony doświadczeniem wiedziałem, że lepiej załagodzić sytuację, nim pewna wredna osoba się wścieknie. Niestety również z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że szanse na powstrzymanie awantury zwykle są bardzo niewielkie.  
- Zabawa? Może dla was, ale nie dla mnie. Zamierzam wygrać ten konkurs, a wkurza mnie, gdy ktoś wykorzystuje moją prawdziwą historię i odpowiednio ją przerabiając ma nadzieje, na zwycięstwo. - tu spiorunowała spojrzeniem Clair. Spojrzałem z niepokojem na trenerkę, ta jednak zamiast się wkurzyć posłała swojej przeciwniczce kpiący uśmiech i rzekła:  
- Rozumiem, że tak działa druga liga. Bezczelnością i głupimi oskarżeniami chcą udowodnić, że są lepsi od innych. Wiesz, chyba byś się z Billem dobrze dogadywała.  
Dziewczyna cała poczerwieniała ze złości, chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie odwróciła się i zniknęła w tłumie, a jej Pok poszedł za nią na odchodnym sycząc na nas groźnie.  
- Phi, amatorka. - mruknęła Clair, po czym dodała - Tori nie gap się na mnie, czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, że się nie zdenerwowałam? Wbrew pozorom wiem, kiedy lepiej zachować spokój.  
- Tak, jednak popraw mnie jeśli się mylę, ale czy to nie był pierwszy raz kiedy to zrobiłaś? - zapytałem, nadal będąc w lekkim szoku.  
- Hej, może dokończycie tą rozmowę później. Chyba zaraz wyniki będą podawać. - przerwał nam Max, wskazując na kobietę, która właśnie wstała i głośno oznajmiła:  
- Uczestników konkursu jest sporo, więc wyniki będą czytane tylko raz. Proszę o ciszę i słuchanie.  
Stojąca obok nas Asumi znów wyglądała na podenerwowaną, Clair zaś miała pewna minę, a kilkanaście metrów dalej dostrzegłem rudowłosą złośliwą dziewczynę, która w napięciu oczekiwała werdyktu sędziów.  
- Tak więc najwięcej punktów za pierwszą turę otrzymała trenerka Clair i jej Absol, drugie miejsce przypadło Grace i Persianowi, następnie...  
Wpierw spojrzałem na stojącą obok mnie Clair, na jej twarzy zagościł tryumfujący uśmiech, który posłała w stronę swojej "przeciwniczki". Rudowłosa trenerka, która faktycznie okazała się ową Grace wyglądała na wściekłą, jednak szybko się opanowała i wystawiła rękę z wycelowanym w Clair palcem wskazującym. Gest był aż nazbyt jednoznaczny.  
- To chyba wyzwanie. - mruknął Max.  
- No tak, chyba właśnie lista osób które nie lubią Clair powiększyła się o kolejną - stwierdziłem.  
- E tam. Jak ta ruda jędza chce walki, to proszę bardzo. W ten sposób cały turniej zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej interesujący.  
Tymczasem ogłaszano kolejne miejsca. Asumi trafiła na ósme, zaś Max był obecnie na piętnastym. Ogólnie nie było źle, szanse na wygraną mieli praktycznie wszyscy, ale do zwycięstwa droga daleka. W końcu zostały jeszcze dwie rundy...


	54. Kto wygra złotą koronę?

ODCINEK 54: KTO WYGRA ZŁOTĄ KORONĘ?

- I to już wszyscy uczestnicy. Teraz nastąpi kilkunastominutowa przerwa, podczas której możecie się namyślić, jakie ataki chcecie, aby wasze Pokemony zaprezentowały w drugiej rundzie, a potem będziemy kontynuować, nasz konkurs. - po tych słowach kobieta przemawiająca ze sceny usiadła między swoimi pomocnikami, a wokół nas rozległ się szmer głosów trenerów, którzy zaczęli naradę ze swoimi podopiecznymi o tym, jak najlepiej wypaść w drugiej turze Wyborów Najpiękniejszego Pokemona.  
- No Clair, gratuluję pierwszego miejsca, obecnie prowadzisz i oby tak dalej. - powiedziała z uśmiechem Asumi.  
- Tak, dzięki. Teraz jednak wypada mi się zastanowić jakie ataki wybrać, żeby znów onieśmielić sędziostwo i wygrać tez drugą rundę - odparła dziewczyna i wyglądało na to, że faktycznie zaczęła się zastanawiać.  
- Oho, czyżbyś zaczęła traktować cały ten konkurs naprawdę poważnie? - raczej zapytałem niż stwierdziłem, zamiast odpowiedzi dostałem jedynie obdarzony spojrzeniem jasno oznajmiającym: "Cicho, tu się myśli". Westchnąłem tylko i spojrzałem w stronę Grace, rudej trenerki, która kilka minut temu miała ostrą wymianę zdań z Clair, a ostatecznie można powiedzieć, że rzuciła jej wyzwanie o zwycięstwo w turnieju, w którym braliśmy udział. Nic zresztą dziwnego, w końcu ona obecnie była na drugim miejscu.  
- Max, wiesz już jakie ataki twój Gloom zaprezentuje? - zapytała chłopaka Asumi.  
- Nie jestem pewny. Podstawowy problem jest taki, że główną bronią mojego Poka są różne pyłki, a raczej trudno coś ładnie wyglądającego z tego zrobić. - odparł młody trener. Przyglądałem się im jeszcze przez chwilę, Asumi poznaliśmy tuż przed turniejem, a już zdołaliśmy ją polubić. Na dodatek wyglądało na to, że naprawdę dobrze dogaduje się z Maxem. Następnie rozejrzałem się po innych uczestnikach zawodów. W oddali dostrzegłem Grace intensywnie coś tłumaczącą swojemu Persianowi, dziewcyzna zapewne miała plan, jak rozegrać drugą turę zawodów. Spojrzawszy w górę, stwierdziłem, że mój Noctowl nadal siedzi na słupie oświetleniowym i mimo panującego wszędzie hałasu śpi jakby nigdy nic. Gdy spojrzałem na Clair zobaczyłem jej oczy, wpatrujące się we mnie z lekką irytacja.  
- No wreszcie Toriś. Przestań się rozglądać na wszystkie strony i pomóż mi wymyślić coś fajnego do zaprezentowania. - usłyszałem.  
- Eeee... Przecież nie dalej jak dwie minuty temu sama kazałaś mi być cicho. - odparłem niepewnie.  
- Może... Ale że nic mi do głowy nie przychodzi, to twoim obowiązkiem jest podsunąć mi jakiś dobry pomysł. No więc słucham, jakie ataki mój Absolek ma zaprezentować, żeby znów wygrał?  
Westchnąłem i zacząłem się zastanawiać. Max i Asumi znowu rozmawiali niezbyt zwracając na nas uwagę i stwierdziłem, ze lepiej im nie przeszkadzać. Wyciągnąłem PokeEncyklopedię i zacząłem studiować ataki Absola, myśląc co z nich ciekawego można wykombinować.  
- Hmm... A jakby tak zrobić Taniec Miecza? Gdyby go umiejętnie wykonać, mógłby wyglądać na prawdziwy taniec więc chyba się nada. - powiedziałem wreszcie. Clair przyglądała mi się przez chwilę sceptycznie, potem spojrzała na czarno-białego stworka, ten w odpowiedzi kiwnął łebkiem.  
- Zgoda, niech będzie, chyba i tak nic lepszego nie wymyślimy... A tamtej dwójce lepiej nie przeszkadzać, nawet gdyby mieli lepszy pomysł. - ostatnie słowa dziewczyna skierowała pod kątem młodych trenerów, którzy zapewne już skończyli naradę nad atakami i teraz prowadzili zwykła rozmowę "o wszystkim i o niczym".  
Kilka minut później rozpoczęcie drugiej rundy zostało ogłoszone i znów, podobnie jak w pierwszej uczestnicy zostali wywoływani na scenę gdzie ich Pokemony miały prezentować swoje ataki. Tym razem na początek została wywołana Clair i zgodnie z moją sugestią jej Absol zaprezentował Taniec Miecza. Trzeba przyznać, że atak wyszedł bardzo ładnie, wyglądało to tak, jakby Pokemon naprawdę tańczył na scenie. Szkoda tylko, że na końcu nie mógł w coś uderzyć, żeby zaprezentować siłę ciosu po takim "dopaleniu", ale z drugiej strony kobieta prowadząca cały turniej tłumaczyła, że tutaj nie o siłę ataków chodzi.  
- No no, całkiem nieźle to wyglądało. - stwierdził Max, gdy dziewczyna i jej podopieczny skończyli prezentacje  
- A wy zdradzicie coście razem wymyślili, czy mam czekać na występ? - zapytałem młodych trenerów. Asumi wyglądała na lekko zmieszaną zaś Max posłał mi tylko tajemniczy uśmiech:  
- Zobaczysz Tori. Powiem tylko, że to będzie coś naprawdę mocnego.  
Tymczasem Clair wróciła z niezbyt szczęśliwą miną, Absol idący obok niej na szczęście wyglądał na bardziej zadowolonego. Wyglądało na to, że Pok po prostu dobrze się bawił i jakoś szczególnie nie zależało mu na wygranej, którą była "Złota Korona" dla Poka i spora sumka pieniędzy dla jego opiekuna.  
- A teraz prosimy o występ Asumi i jej Vulpixa. - usłyszeliśmy w pewnej chwili.  
- No czas na ciebie. Dasz radę. - młody trener starał się dodać przyjaciółce odwagi, ta podziękowała mu uśmiechem, i ruszyła pewnie w stronę sceny.  
- No zobaczmy, co też Młody swojej ukochanej doradził. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Znowu zaczynasz? Hej, a może ty zazdrosna jesteś, że ze swoim charakterem żaden chłopak nie wytrzyma z tobą dłużej niż pięć minut, co? - tym razem to ja chciałem ukrócić uwagi dziewczyny, jednak jej ripostę powstrzymał Max:  
- Właściwie wy razem jesteście już ładnych kilka miesięcy i jakoś wytrzymujecie w swoim towarzystwie.  
- Niektórzy po prostu nie mają innego wyjścia, bo jak się taka wredota przyczepi... - mruknałem, jednak nie dość cicho, gdyż w następnej chwili musiałem uniknąć pięści trenerki, która omal nie wylądowała na mojej głowie. Na tym nasza dyskusja została zakończona i zaczęliśmy obserwować występ Asumi, a trzeba było przyznać, że było na co popatrzeć.  
- Vulpix, zaczynaj. Ognisty Strumień - zarządziła trenerka, a jej podopieczny wystrzelił wysoko w górę kilka ognistych kul. Następnie posłał w powietrze dodatkowo kilka płomieni ognia, parę razy dmuchnął samym dymem i koniec końców, nad głowami zebranych pojawiła się ognista podobizna Vulpixa, którą Pok co chwila "doładowywał" ogniem, aby za szybko nie zgasła. Wiele osób na widowni zaczęło bić brawo i trzeba było przyznać, że pokaz naprawdę zrobił spore wrażenie, a gdyby odbywał się nocą z pewnością wyglądałby jeszcze lepiej. Dodatkowo obudził mojego Noctowla, który przyglądał się przez chwilę płomieniom i chyba coś buntowniczo hukał, ale domyśliwszy się, że to chwilowe znów schowa głowę pod skrzydło i starał się wrócić do przerwanej drzemki.  
- Uła, no to jest naprawdę dobre. Jakoś nigdy mi nie przyszło do głowy, żeby w czasie moich pokazów wykorzystywać wodę Wartortla, a właściwie wtedy Squirtla do czegoś takiego. - skomentowała wszystko Clair. Ja również byłem zachwycony i wyglądało na to, że sędziowie także. Po około minucie Asumi oznajmiła, że już koniec pokazu, po czym jej Vulpix potężnym strumieniem ognia posłanym w niebo rozwiał swoja podobiznę tym samym dopilnował, że żaden z jego płomyków nie spadł na ziemie i nie spowodował niechcianego pożaru.  
- Dobrze Max, ale nie powiesz mi, że wymyśliliście to w pięć minut. Przecież do czegoś takiego, trzeba wiele przygotowań. - zagadnąłem trenera.  
- No masz racje, tyle tylko, że Asumi i jej Pokemon sporo ćwiczą, a podczas treningów wielokrotnie stworek stosował różne odmiany Ognistego Strumienia, niekoniecznie ten standardowy. Muszę przyznać, że nie byliśmy pewni, czy sam pokaz uda się, tak jak zaplanowaliśmy, ale wyszło lepiej niż się spodziewałem.  
Gdy chłopak skończył wyjaśnienia dołączyła do nas młoda trenerka, powróciwszy ze swojej prezentacji. Była uśmiechnięta i wyglądało na to, że stres jaki odczuwała jeszcze na początku turnieju minął jej zupełnie.  
Niedługo później na scenie zobaczyliśmy Grace, a jej Persian zaprezentował cała serie różnych cięć i pchnięć pazurami. Wyglądało to na połączenie Furii Drapania z Rozcinaniem, jednak po pokazie Asumi nie robiło większego wrażenia. Wreszcie jednym z ostatnich uczestników wywołanych do wyjścia na arenę był Max.  
- Zapewne wielu z was widziało Usypiający, Trujący, czy też Paraliżujący Proszek, ale czy widzieliście je wszystkie na raz? Gloom, zaczynaj. - po tym wstępie Pokemon młodego trenera zaczął wypuszczać zarówno z pyszczka jak i z kwiatka na głowie całą masę pyłków różnych kolorów. Zapewne stosował po prostu wszystkie "proszkowe" ataki, jakie znał, ale sam efekt był całkiem ciekawy. Stworka otoczyła kolorowa chmura i unosiła się wokół niego przez jakiś czas. Kilka osób zabiło brawo, sędziowie chyba również z aprobatą pokiwali głowami. Wyglądało na to, że w drugiej rundzie głównie stawiano na oryginalność pokazu, a jeśli tak, to zarówno Max jak i Asumi mieli spore szanse na znalezienie się bliżej podium.  
Gdy chłopak skończył prezentację został wywołany ostatni z uczestników, a później nastąpiła przerwa na naradę sędziowską i podliczenie punktów za drugą rundę  
- Nie chciałbym zapeszać, ale jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje, macie szanse na dobry wynik. - pochwaliłem młodych trenerów. Clair spojrzała na mnie gniewnie:  
- Toriś, ci się coś nie potentegowało? To chyba mnie masz dopingować, a nie... - dalszy ciąg uwagi dziewczyny został przerwany, przez jeszcze bardziej kpiący i złośliwy głos.  
- Oni? Dobry wynik? Świetny dowcip, przecież to zwykła pokazówka była.  
Spojrzeliśmy w stronę, z której głos dobiegał. No tak, Grace znów się do nas przyczepiła, żeby nas podenerwować  
- Oho, wróciła Pani Fajna. Nie nauczono cię, że to nieładnie przerywać komuś rozmowę? - spytała złośliwie Clair. Asumi wyglądała jakby zaraz miała stracić pewność siebie, chociaż stojący obok Max położył jej rękę na ramieniu, zapewne mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób doda dziewczynie odwagi.  
- Umm... Grace, tak? Może zamiast znów starać się kłócić poczekasz spokojnie, aż ogłoszą wyniki? - moja próba załagodzenia sytuacji oczywiście nic nie dała.  
- A czy ja do ciebie mówię chłopaczku. Nawet udziału w konkursie nie bierzesz, zapewne boisz się, że nie miałbyś szans z kimś tak wspaniałym jak ja. - i rudowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała nam nie lekceważąco. Clair zamierzała właśnie jej coś odpowiedzieć, gdy kobieta przewodnicząca konkursowi wstała. Natychmiast wszelkie rozmowy na placu ucichły i wszyscy oczekiwali na wynik drugiej rundy.  
- Po naradzie dodaliśmy punkty, jakie uzyskaliście w tej rundzie do punktów, uzyskanych w rundzie poprzedniej i tym samym nieco zmienia nam się nam lista, jeśli chodzi o pierwsze miejsca. Z ósmego na pierwsze awansowała Asumi i jej Vulpix i chyba nie ma wątpliwości, że jej pokaz zrobił na nas wszystkich spore wrażenie.  
Tu rozległy się brawa, Max pogratulował dziewczynie, a Grace spojrzała na nią, jakby chciała udusić. Clair tymczasem stała obok i z nieodgadnioną miną czekała na dalsze wyniki. Właśnie straciła pierwsze miejsce, ale albo mi się wydawało, albo bardziej od tego interesowało ją, czy nadal wyprzedza swoją "rywalkę" i na szczęście nadal wyprzedzała. Wprawdzie na drugie miejsce trafił jakiś nieznany nam trener (jeśli dobrze kojarzyłem po pierwszej rundzie był na czwartym albo piątym), ale trzecie miejsce zajęła nasza towarzyszka, Grace wylądowała na czwartym, a Max awansował na siódme.  
- Och jakże mi przykro, ale chyba nadal jestem lepsza od ciebie. - skomentowała wynik Clair, ironicznie zwracając się do rudej trenerki.  
- Takaś pewna siebie. To może w trzeciej rundzie pokażesz, co ty i twoja pokraka potraficie w prawdziwej walce?  
Po usłyszeniu nazwy "pokraka", oczy dziewczyny zwęziły się niebezpiecznie i dało się w nich dostrzec groźne błyski, a stojący obok Absol warknął gniewnie.  
- Zaraz, to w trzeciej rundzie można wybrać sobie przeciwnika? - zapytałem niepewnie. Na kartce, którą wręczyła nam przed zawodami, Asumi wskazała mi mała notkę z boku zasad turniejowych. Mniej więcej to samo, co na niej pisało ogłaszała właśnie kobieta stojąca na scenie:  
- Czas, aby rozpocząć finałową część naszego wspaniałego konkursu. Jak zapewne wiecie polega on na walce waszych Pokemonów, przypominam jednak, że to nie zwycięstwo jest w niej najważniejsze. Jako że to nie jest prawdziwy turniej można wybrać sobie przeciwników, z jakimi chcecie walczyć. Jeśli więc przybyliście tu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, bądź też rywalami, teraz jest dobra okazja, aby poprosić ich o mały sparing. Ci, którzy będą gotowi zapraszam do ustawiania się w kolejkę. Walki będą odbywać sie na scenie i obejdziemy się bez tradycyjnego sędziego. Mam nadzieje, że nie będziecie szaleć za bardzo. - kobieta skończyła przemówienie i usiadła między swoimi pomocnikami, a chwilę później podeszłą do nich pierwsza para trenerów, chcących odbyć pojedynek.  
- No to co rudzielcu, jesteś gotowa, abym skopała cztery litery tobie i temu żółtemu dziwolągowi? - spytała Clair złośliwie.  
- Oczywiście, wprost nie mogę się doczekać, aby zmazać ten uśmieszek z twojej wrednej gęby. - odparła dziewczyna. Po czym obie ruszyły do kolejki, aby zgłosić chęć walki, a idące obok nich Pokemony spoglądały na siebie gniewnie, co chwila warcząc lub sycząc.  
- Fiuuu... Clair się znowu zaczęła wczuwać. - skomentowałem, po czym zwróciłem się do dwójki młodych trenerów - A wy co? Nie zechcecie walczyć ze sobą? Wprawdzie Gloom jest roślinny, a Vulpix ognisty, ale jego opiekun jest naprawdę dobrym trenerem, więc myślę, że walka będzie wyrównana.  
Max i Asumi spojrzeli niepewnie na siebie, chłopak odezwał się pierwszy:  
- Właściwie, to może być całkiem ciekawe. A poza tym to nie jest prawdziwy pojedynek, to co, walczymy?  
Trenerka skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła sie, po czym oboje udali się na koniec kolejki. Pożyczyłem im jeszcze powodzenia, po czym rozejrzałem się, za jakimś dobrym miejscem, z którego mógłbym obserwować pojedynki. Po dłuższej chwili udało mi się dostać w pobliże sceny od strony siedzących sędziów, miałem stąd dobry widok na rozgrywane walki i zająłem miejsce w odpowiedniej chwili, bo właśnie Clair i Grace stanęły na arenie.  
- Żeby nie było wątpliwości, walka skończy się jednym ciosem. - oznajmiła na wstępie ruda dziewczyna. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów Persian warknął groźnie.  
- Co ty powiesz, no jeśli chcesz to możemy to załatwić jednym ciosem, prawda Absol. - odparła Clair, a wredny uśmiech nie opuszczał jej twarzy.  
Sędziowie nie skomentowali tej wymiany zdań, właściwie wyglądali tak jakby jej w ogóle nie słyszeli. Kobieta przewodnicząca konkursowi dała znak i oba Poki zręcznym skokiem znalazły się na arenie groźnie na siebie warcząc.  
- Tak jest, może na początek porządnie go wystraszymy. Myślę, że to wystarczy, aby nasz przeciwnik uciekł z podkulonym ogonem. Persian, Warczenie! - po tej komendzie żółty Pokemon zaczął gniewnie syczeć i prychać na przeciwnika, jednak jedynym efektem tego ataku było ziewniecie biało-czarnego stworka.  
- Absol bądź poważny. Pamiętaj, że im ładniej wygramy, tym wyższą notę dostaniemy. - zwróciła uwagę Pokowi trenerka. Jednak wyglądało na to, że nie zamierza wydać jak na razie żadnych poleceń  
"Czyżby ona naprawdę chciała wygrać jednym atakiem?" - przeszło mi przez myśl.  
- Myślisz, że jesteś taka cwana, co? Dobrze wiec, Furia Drapania! - Grace była zdenerwowana lekceważeniem, jakim traktowała ją jej przeciwniczka, ale wyglądało też na to, że zaczyna tracić początkową pewność siebie. Persian skoczył na Absola i zaczął szybko uderzać pazurami, starając się trafić w przeciwnika, jednak nie bardzo mu to wychodziło, gdyż biało-czarny stworek okazał się za szybki.  
- Mnie się zdaje, czy to jest Szybki Atak przekształcony w Szybkie Uniki. - skomentowałem, a zorientowawszy się, że przecież Max razem z Asumi stoją w kolejce kilkanaście metrów dalej i właściwie nie mam z kim wymieniać uwag odnośnie toczonego pojedynku zrezygnowałem z nich i poprzestałem na obserwowaniu walki.  
- Ty naprawdę chcesz mnie zdenerwować. Dobrze więc, dołącz do ataku Rozcinanie! - zarządziła Grace i wyglądała na naprawdę wkurzoną, ale również lekko zaniepokojoną. Jej Persian atakował już ponad minutę, a jego przeciwnik jedynie unikał jego ciosów, praktycznie nic sobie z tego nie robiąc i nie zostając ani razu trafionym. Spojrzałem na Clair, na jej twarzy cały czas gościł wredny uśmiech, wyglądała zupełnie jak podczas swojego niedawnego pojedynku z Billem. Przyjrzałem się uważniej regularnym unikom Absola i nagle mnie oświeciło.  
"Taniec Miecza, no jasne, że też się nie domyśliłem. A swoją drogą, trzeba jej powiedzieć, że jednak stosowanie w walkach zawsze tej samej strategii dobre nie jest." - pomyślałem obserwując ze spokojem, aż dziewczyna stwierdzi, że wystarczy pokazówki, a jej Pok naładuje się na tyle, żeby wykonać kontratak.  
- Wiesz, myślę, że ty się po prostu boisz zaatakować, bo wiesz, że ta twoja pokraka nie jest w stanie nic zrobić mojemu... - zaczęła szydzić Grace, zapewne mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób sprowokuje przeciwniczkę do jakiś działań, jednak jej głos zagłuszyła jedna krótka komenda, poprzedzona zabłyśnięciem oczu u Absola i niewielkim machnięciem ogonem Poka, zapewne mającym dać znać trenerce, że kontratak jest gotów.  
- Rozcinanie! - krzyknęła Clair i w tej samej chwili biało-czarny stworek zatrzymał się, zręcznie uskoczył przed pazurami Persiana i mocno uderzył przeciwnika niemal strącając go z areny. Żółty Pokemon upadł i wyglądało na to, że prędko nie wstanie, musiałem przyznać, że byłem pod wrażeniem, wprawdzie "dopałka" Tańcem Miecza zwiększała atak i szybkość Poków, ale przecież kotopodobny stworek nie był pierwszym lepszym przeciwnikiem i mimo wszystko mógł kilka "dopalonych" ciosów przetrzymać. Znów przypomniałem sobie walkę Absola z Billem. Wyglądało na to, że Clair ze swojego podopiecznego zrobiła naprawdę silnego i groźnego przeciwnika.  
- Pojedynek zakończony. Prosimy następną parę - oznajmiła krótko kobieta. No tak, nawet przegrywając walkę można było dostać więcej punktów od rywala, toteż ogłaszanie zwycięzcy, było właściwie niepotrzebne. Grace stała nadal na swoim miejscu, z niedowierzaniem patrząc, jak jej Persian leży na arenie, zapewne pozbawiony przytomności.  
- No dobrze, wystarczy. Zawróć go do PokeBalla, oddaj do Punktu Medycznego i zaakceptuj, że pewność siebie bywa zgubna, a po świecie chodzi cała masa trenerów lepszych od ciebie. - powiedziała pojednawczo Clair, podchodząc do swojej przeciwniczki i wyciągając rękę w geście pojednania. Rudowłosa trenerka spojrzała jednak na nią groźnie i warknęła:  
- Nie potrzebuję litości. Wygrałaś, więc się ciesz, jednak kiedyś znów się spotkamy i wtedy to ja będę górą.  
Po tych słowach dziewczyna zawróciła nieprzytomnego Poka, szybko zeskoczyła ze sceny i przepychając się między widzami zniknęła w tłumie.  
- Ehh... A chociaż raz chciałam być miła. - westchnęła trenerka, a dostrzegłszy mnie w pobliżu areny zeskoczyła z niej i już wkrótce stała obok mnie wraz z Absolem, któremu nie szczędziła pochwał i wykonania "wszystkiego zgodnie z planem".  
Kilka następnych pojedynków minęło całkiem szybko i wreszcie nadszedł czas na walkę Maxa i Asumi. Byłem prawie pewny, że przed walką chłopak życzy dziewczynie powodzenia i radzi, aby dała z siebie wszystko, po czym nastąpiło ogłoszenie rozpoczęcia pojedynku i nastąpiły pierwsze komendy:  
- Szybki Atak i Ognisty Strumień!  
- Unikaj i uderz Kwasem!  
Vulpix szybko pomknął na przeciwnika, w pewnej chwili wyskoczył w górę i wystrzelił z pyszczka spory strumień ognia. Na szczęście arena mimo, że zbudowana z desek, była powleczona jakąś ognioodporną substancją ochronna, inaczej mielibyśmy tu pewnie mały pożar. Gloom jednak zręcznie uniknął ataku i wystrzelił w przeciwnika strumień trującej cieczy, a że Poke-Lis nadal był w powietrzu nie mógł jej uniknąć i został zatruty.  
- No brawo Max, muszę przyznać, że nie doceniłam szybkości twojego podopiecznego. - pochwaliła chłopaka Asumi.  
- A przecież cię prosiłem, abyś walczyła na całego. - odparł młody trener. Przeciwnicy patrzyli przez chwilę na siebie uśmiechając się i nagle znów wydali komendy:  
- Podwójna Drużyna i Żelazny Ogon!  
- Paralizujący Proszek obszarowo!  
Vulpix nagle zalśnił na moment, po czym podzielił się na dwa Poki, te znów się podzieliły i już wkrótce osiem ognistych stworków atakowało Glooma. Jednak wiadomo było, że tylko jeden z nich jest prawdziwy, reszta była iluzyjnymi kopiami, a Max zamiast zgadywać kogo powinien zaatakować, zdecydował się jeszcze bardziej osłabić przeciwnika. Vulpixy wpadły w chmurę pyłków, kilka z nich znikło, jednak jednemu udało się dosięgnąć celu i mocno uderzył przeciwnika. Roślinny stworek cofnął się parę kroków i...  
- Teraz usypiaj! - zarządził Max i w tej samej chwili do opadających paraliżujących pyłków doszedł Usypiający Proszek, a jako że paraliż na Vulpixa zadziałał, nie był on w stanie skutecznie uniknąć kolejnego ataku. Pozostałe kopie zniknęły, zaś Poke-Lis zaczął się chwiać, a po chwili upadł na arenę głośno chrapiąc.  
- Wygląda na to, że to wszystko. Dobrze ogłaszam koniec pojedynku, a jak tylko te pyłki opadną zapraszam następna parę. - ogłosiła kobieta prowadząca turniej.  
- Max gratuluję, nie myślałam, że jesteś taki dobry. - powiedziała Asumi, zawracając nieprzytomnego Vulpixa. Następnie oboje trenerzy dostrzegli mnie i Clair i dołączyli do nas oczekiwać na koniec trzeciej rundy i finalne ogłoszenie wyników.  
- Nie dziw się, że Młody bez większych problemów cię załatwił. W końcu kiedyś będzie przewodził Stadionem w Rzeszowie, więc musi być silny.  
- Dzięki Clair, ale naprawdę nie potrzebuję reklamy. - młody trener starał się powstrzymać dziewczynę, od wychwalania go, jednak niewiele to dało.  
- No nie bądź taki skromny. Dobrze wiesz, że masz łeb do pojedynków, odpowiednia strategia i w ogóle. Naprawdę trudno cię pokonać.  
Asumi przyglądała się Maxowi z czymś, co chyba można nazwać lekkim podziwem. Gdy po chwili wypuściła Vulpixa i udało nam się go obudzić, młody trener podał Pokowi antidotum na truciznę, oraz jakiś specyfik wzmacniający. Nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak poczekać na oficjalne ogłoszenie wyników. Na szczęście walka, która się właśnie skończyła, była ostatnią, a kilkanaście minut później cała trójka sędziów wstała, a kobieta przewodnicząca ogłosiła oficjalnie:  
- Wielki Konkurs Wyborów Najpiękniejszego Pokemona został zakończony. Z radością ogłaszamy, że zwycięzczynią i tą, której Pokemon otrzyma Złotą Koronę jest Clair i jej Absol!  
Zewsząd rozległy się brawa. Spojrzałem na moją towarzyszkę podróży, która wyglądała na lekko zaskoczoną. Chyba ostatecznie bardziej skupiła się na rywalizacji z Grace i częściowo zapomniała, że przecież do konkursu zapisała się, aby wygrać. Teraz szybko udała się na scenę, aby odebrać nagrodę. Spojrzałem też na Asumi, dziewczyna starała się tego nie okazywać, ale wyglądała na zawiedzioną, że jednak jej się nie udało, dodatkowo bolał ja pewnie fakt, że finalnie znalazła się na drugim miejscu, zaś Max zajął czwarte (na trzecim znalazł się trener, który wcześniej zajmował drugie). Clair otrzymała kartę, która po aktywacji w bankomacie zasiliłaby jej konto o całkiem niezła sumkę gotówki, zaś Absol dostał medal faktycznie wyglądający jak złota korona. Uszczęśliwiona trenerka wróciła do nas, odprowadzana brawami.  
- No i jednak wygrałam, trochę szkoda, że za drugie miejsce nie ma żadnej nagrody. - to mówiąc spojrzała na Asumi jakby przepraszającym wzrokiem.  
- Tak szkoda, miałam nadzieje, że gdybym wygrała, miałabym dość pieniędzy, aby zacząć szkołę w Bydgoszczy, a za kilka lat zostać nauczycielem młodych trenerów Pokemon, a tak...  
Spojrzałem na Clair. Z jej twarzy można było odczytać, że dziewczyna mocno się nad czymś zastanawia. Czyżby chciała zrobić, to co myślę, że chciała zrobić. Wreszcie podała wygraną kartę Asumi, mówiąc:  
- Trzymaj, tobie się to bardziej przyda niż mnie. W końcu życie wędrownego trenera nie jest zbyt kosztowne...  
- Szczególnie, gdy żyje się na koszt innych. - dodałem cicho, jednak ból po kopnięciu w kostkę uświadomił mi, że trenerka jednak mnie usłyszała.  
- Ale ja nie wiem, czy powinnam. W końcu... - dziewczyna wyglądała na zmieszaną i zaskoczoną takim obrotem sprawy. Zwycięzczyni konkursu przerwała jej jednak gwałtownie:  
- Bierz jak dają, bo się jeszcze rozmyślę. O sobie nie zamierzam opowiadać, ale powiedzmy, że wiem jak to jest mieć marzenia, a nie mieć pieniędzy na ich realizację.  
Spojrzałem na Maxa, a on na mnie. Po raz kolejny uświadomiłem sobie, że o przeszłości Clair nie wiemy praktycznie nic, a jedyne czego się można było domyślać to to, że nie miała łatwego życia. Asumi wahała się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale widząc, że starsza trenerka nie zamierza ustąpić, uszczęśliwiona wzięła od niej kartę i zaczęła podziękowania, które Clair ucięła krótko:  
- Tylko pamiętaj, masz być najlepsza w szkole, do której pójdziesz, a potem zostać naprawdę dobrą nauczycielką. Bo inaczej naprawdę się zdenerwuje, a tego byś nie chciała.  
I tak turniej, a raczej Wybory Najpiękniejszego Pokemona dobiegły końca. Głośnym gwizdnięciem obudziłem Noctowla, który całą przygodę przespał na słupie oświetleniowym, a jako że zasiedzieliśmy się w Koronowie dłużej niż planowaliśmy, skorzystaliśmy z zaproszenia Asumi i przenocowaliśmy u niej, aby następnego dnia wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Przy pożegnaniu widać było smutek, zarówno na twarzy Maxa jak i młodej trenerki. Przez ten krótki czas naprawdę się polubili. Cóż może jeszcze kiedyś uda się nam z nią spotkać, a na razie czekał nas dzień intensywnego marszu, jeśli chcieliśmy wieczorem dotrzeć do Bydgoszczy i miejsca, gdzie zamierzałem zdobyć siódmą Odznakę Ligii Pokemon.


	55. Niepokonany Pokemon?

ODCINEK 55: NIEPOKONANY POKEMON?

Wieczór, a właściwie późny wieczór, gdyż było już ciemno, a w mieście paliły się latarnie, ale dobrze, że plan dnia udało nam się wykonać i dotarliśmy do Bydgoszczy.  
- To co, idziemy na stadion i Tori znów daje pokaz swych trenerskich umiejętności zdobywając kolejną odznakę, tak? - spytała Clair, gdy właśnie minęliśmy jakiś okazalszy dom, prawdopodobnie należący do burmistrza miasta, gdyż znajdowała się na nim jakaś tabliczka informacyjna, jednak było zbyt ciemno, aby udało się ją odczytać.  
- Niezupełnie. Jest późno i stadion zapewne już od dawna zamknięty to raz, a dwa to był jednak męczący dzień i odpoczynek nam się przyda. Walkę o odznakę odbędziemy jutro. - powiedziałem, a idący obok Max tylko skinął głową.  
- Ehhh... No dobra niech wam będzie. - mruknęła dziewczyna. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, trudno. Pojedynek o odznakę to ważna rzecz i należy do niego podejść odpowiednio wypoczętym.  
Minutę później staliśmy już przed Centrum Medycznym, a skoro mieliśmy w nim nocować, zdecydowałem zawrócić Charmeleona, żeby wraz z resztą moich podopiecznych był jutro gotów i w pełni sił na walkę. Noctowla nie było do czego zawrócić, gdyż stworek nie miał PokeBalla, jednak zapewnił mnie, że wystarczy mu kilka godzin snu i będzie gotów do walki, gdybym chciał go użyć w pojedynku o odznakę. Gdy zostały nam przydzielone niewielkie pokoiki, szybko udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Naradę przedwalkową, tę samą, której tak Clair nie lubiła, postanowiłem zrobić rano. W końcu wypoczętemu człowiekowi o wiele lepiej się myśli. Jednak okazało się, że tej nocy nie było nam dane w pełni się wyspać...

- Toriś wstawaj! Coś się dzieje!  
Ze snu wyrwał mnie mocny szturchaniec w bok, a gdy zacząłem się orientować gdzie jestem i że jest środek nocy, usłyszałem również dobiegające z niedaleka dziwne odgłosy.  
- Clair, coś ty znowu zmajstrowała... - mruknąłem dobudzając się do końca i dostrzegając, jak dziewczyna budzi Maxa.  
- Ja? Bardzo śmieszne. Może mój Wartortle ma cię otrzeźwić wodą, co byś przestał majaczyć w półśnie... - przerwała na chwilę i wtedy znów to usłyszałem. Ni to łomot ni to wycie.  
- To brzmi jakby kogoś mordowali... Młody jak myślisz, co to jest? - trenerka przysłuchiwała się dziwnym odgłosom i widać było, że bardzo chce wiedzieć co to może być.  
- Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia. Może to jakieś Poki rozrabiają, ale... - odparł już rozbudzony chłopak.  
- Pokemony? No to chyba powinniśmy pójść zobaczyć dokładnie o co chodzi. Może jakiś do złapania się trafi... - tu Clair spojrzała na mnie, po czym dodała - Toriś, ty zostajesz. Ostatnio i tak za dużo nowych stworków się dorobiłeś.  
Westchnąłem tylko, naprawdę, czemu ta wariatka ma taki lekki sen. Gdyby nie to, to pewne przekimalibyśmy wszystko w spokoju, a nawet gdyby się okazało, że w mieście dzieje się coś dziwnego, to dowiedzielibyśmy się o wszystkim rano. Naprawdę niezbyt uśmiechało mi się łażenie po nocy w poszukiwaniu sprawcy dziwnego hałasu. Szczególnie, że przewędrowanie 30 kilometrów jednak jest męczące i należało się porządnie wyspać, jeśli chciałem walczyć o odznakę. Gdy spojrzałem na Maxa, stwierdziłem, że jemu pomysł nocnej wycieczki też średnio się podoba, a gdy zauważyłem, że Noctowl śpi sobie jakby nigdy nic, to omal się nie roześmiałem. Niestety wyglądało na to, że Clair nie zamierza rezygnować.  
- No co jest? Przygoda wzywa! Idziemy! - spojrzała na nas wyczekująco. - Bo sama pójdę.  
- A wesz, że to całkiem niezły pomysł. Idź, a jutro rano nam opowiesz, co ciekawego widziałaś. - powiedziałem, ziewając na koniec.  
- A pewnie, że pójdę. Ale jak mi się coś stanie, to do końca życia będziesz miał wyrzuty sumienia. - zagroziła trenerka z obrażoną miną.  
- O to bym się nie martwił, aż tyle szczęścia to ja raczej nie mam... - mruknąłem, po czym przygotowałem się na unik przed ciosem jaki Clair zapewne by mi chciała zadać, jednak dziewczyna powstrzymała się i zaczęła nasłuchiwać  
- Oho, chyba się skończyło. - stwierdził Max, a gdy przez następne dwie minuty nadal nic nie było słychać, Clair oznajmiła obrażonym głosem:  
- A niech to, a wszystko dlatego, że się tak guzdraliście. Idę spać, a jak jutro się nie dowiem co to było, to możecie być pewni, że pożałujecie. - i po tych słowach sobie poszła.  
- Uff... Chociaż raz... - mruknąłem, po czym dodałem jeszcze - Dobranoc Max. Oby następna pobudka była już za dnia.  
- Mam nadzieje, jednak nie ma wątpliwości, że przed twoim pojedynkiem będziemy musieli się dowiedzieć, co to było. - odparł młody trener, a dwie minuty później już obaj spaliśmy, nie bardzo się przejmując dziwnymi odgłosami i tym, co mogły one oznaczać

- Pobudka! - usłyszałem tuż obok ucha nazbyt znajomy żeński głos, po czym poczułem, że na twarz leje mi się strumień wody.  
- Clair... Zwariowałaś... - zacząłem się krztusić i kaszleć, plus był taki, że momentalnie byłem wybudzony. Gdy rozejrzałem się po pokoju, zobaczyłem jak Max wyciera ręcznikiem lekko wilgotne włosy, a Noctowl stara się wytrząsnać wodę z piór, groźnie przy tym hukając. Gloom na szczęście siedział w PokeBallu, zresztą młody trener często zawracał roślinnego stworka na noc.  
- No, macie dwie minuty, potem idziemy na zwiad! - po tych słowach dziewczyna i towarzyszący jej Wartortle z Absolem wyszli, a po chwili słychać było ich kroki ze schodów prowadzących na parter i do wyjścia z Punktu Medycznego.  
- Ja z nią nie wytrzymam... Dałoby się zrobić jakiś mocny środek nasenny i dawać jej co wieczór? Bo jeśli jeszcze kiedyś wytnie mi taki numer, to się naprawdę zdenerwuje. - zacząłem zrzędzić szybko wstając i przebierając z "ciuchów spaniowych" w "ciuchy wędrowne".  
- Daj spokój Tori. Przyznaj, że sam jesteś ciekaw, co tu się w nocy wyrabiało. - przerwał moje marudzenie niemal już gotów do wyjścia Max.  
- No trochę, ale ten entuzjazm Clair mnie przeraża. Boje się, czy znowu nie wkręcimy się w jakąś większą aferę. - odparłem.  
Chwilę później opuściliśmy nasz pokój, przy wyjściu zapłaciłem trochę więcej, niż standardowe "daj ile możesz", coby pokryć koszta lekko przemoczonego pokoju. Na zewnątrz Centrum Medycznego stała Clair i przyglądała się oddalonemu o kilkadziesiąt metrów okazałemu domowi, który mijaliśmy wczoraj wieczorem, a obecnie stało przed nim kilka osób i wyglądało na to, że ostro nad czymś dyskutują.  
- Nareszcie. Widzicie tamtą chałupę, jestem prawie pewna, że nocne hałasy dobiegały właśnie z tamtąd. Idziemy sprawdzić o co chodzi. - po czym dziewczyna ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku, a za nią podreptał Absol. Wartortla nigdzie nie było widać, więc zapewne został już zawrócony do PokeBalla.  
- No cóż, czas na zwiad. - oznajmił Max wesoło i ruszył za dziewczyną. Ja spojrzałem jeszcze na Noctowla, który obecnie siedział na oparciu ławki znajdującej się przed Punktem Medycznym i oznajmiłem krótko:  
- Myślę, że to może chwile potrwać. Jeśli chcesz to leć na stadion, znajdź sobie spokojne miejsce i pośpij jeszcze trochę. Jak już będzie po wszystkim, to też tam przyjdę.  
W odpowiedzi Poke-Sowa zahukała parę razy i odleciała. Na szczęście wpadłem wczoraj na pomysł umieszczenia stworkowi na nodze niewielkiej obrączki, która informowała, że Pok ma trenera i dzięki temu nie musiałem się martwić, że ktoś może go potraktować jak dzikiego Pokemona i próbować złapać.  
- Panie burmistrzu, czy to prawda, że w nocy do pańskiego domu wprowadził się niechciany lokator?  
Takie pytanie usłyszałem, gdy zbliżyłem się do grupki ludzi. Był to cztery osoby, trzej mężczyźni i kobieta, która właśnie wypytywała jednego z nich prawdopodobnie o nocne wydarzenia.  
- Ehhh... Nie, nie będziecie opisywać tego w gazecie, zresztą nie ma o czym pisać. Tak to prawda, że w nocy wpadł jakiś dziwny stwór i w efekcie tego musiałem się przeprowadzić do Jurka, a teraz czekam, aż przyjdzie i pomoże mi się pozbyć niechcianego lokatora.  
- Jurka? - spytała niepewnie Clair.  
- Zapewne chodzi o Jerzego Ossolińskiego, tutejszego Lidera. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- Hmm... A właściwie jaki typ Poków ma tutejszy Lider? - dopytywała się dziewczyna.  
- Ogniste. - odparłem - A właściwie mogłabyś się tym zainteresować, a nie tylko wędrujesz i wkurzasz ludzi podczas ich walk o odznakę.  
Muszę przyznać, że zacząłem być lekko zły. Nocne wydarzenie okazało się mało interesujące, a w dodatku wyglądało na to, że obecnie walki o odznakę nie mogę odbyć, bo Lider jest zajęty.  
- Toriś, nie wkurzaj się tak, podobno złość piękności szkodzi. - odparła Clair posyłając mi wredny uśmiech, po czym dodała - Hej, a jakbym to ja złapała tego Poka?  
- Trochę na to za późno, nadchodzi Lider. - po tych słowach Max wskazał na starszego mężczyznę, który zbliżał się do nas szybkim krokiem. Obok niego szedł dumie czworonożny stwór, o kolorze czerwono-żółtym z czarnymi pasami na grzbiecie. Niemal nie było wątpliwości, że jest Pokiem ognistym, a jeśli dobrze się orientowałem, był to Arcanine.  
- Dziękuję, że tak szybko przybyłeś. Wiem, że jako Lider trzeba ci było pozałatwiać formalności związane z chwilowym zamknięciem stadionu i w ogóle...  
- Dobrze, dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że szybko pójdzie, bo widzę, że już jest kolejka do walk o odznakę. - po tych słowach Jerzy spojrzał na nas i nasze Pokemony.  
- Hej, przepraszam, a czy wiadomo, jaki stworek tam sobie zamieszkał? - spytała Clair wskazując na dom burmistrza.  
- No niestety nie wiadomo. Było ciemno, jak to w nocy, więc nie miałem możliwości dokładnie się mu przyjrzeć. Wiem tylko, że przez niego zaczęła mnie boleć głowa, wiec to pewnie jakiś Psycho, albo Duch.  
- Aha... A mogłabym go złapać? - z niewinna miną dziewczyna zadała kolejne pytanie  
- Dobrze panienko, jeśli mi się to nie uda, ty możesz spróbować, bo niestety na zabawy raczej nie mamy czasu. - odparł Lider, po czym zaczął przyglądać się domowi burmistrza wyraźnie nad czymś myśląc, a ja i Max musieliśmy powstrzymać Clair, przed zrobieniem awantury o nazwanie ją "panienka". Na szczęście tym razem się udało.  
- Jest problem, nie chciałbym walczyć z tym stworkiem w domu, gdyż wtedy może dojść do różnych zniszczeń. Pasowałoby go jakoś wywabić na zewnątrz... - po tych słowach Jerzy podszedł do drzwi frontowych i ostrożnie je uchylił. Niemal natychmiast ze środka wyleciał czarny obłok i gdyby nie strumień ognia wystrzelony przez Arcanina jako kontratak, trafiłby w Lidera.  
- Oho, robi się ciekawie. - mruknęła Clair, obserwując uważnie rozwój wypadków.  
- Takiś sprytny... Ej ty w środku, wyzywam cię na pojedynek, jeśli wygram opuścisz ten dom, a jeśli przegram będziesz mógł w nim pozostać! - zakrzyknął Jerzy do swego niewidocznego przeciwnika.  
Przez chwilę nic się nie działo i nagle z dużą prędkością wypadł przez otwarte drzwi dziwny fioletowy stwór, stanął przed Liderem i wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do wycia.  
- No proszę ciekawy stworek, a właściwie co to za jeden? - zapytał zdziwiony burmistrz.  
- Sableye, Pokemon łaczący typy Ducha i Ciemności. Musze przyznać, że miałeś wielkie szczęście, że akurat do ciebie przyszedł w gościnę. - odparł Lider, następnie cofnął się parę kroków, a między niego a dziwnego stworka wkroczył Arcanine warcząc gniewne, jednak na Poke-Duchu nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia.  
- Zacznijmy spokojnie, Żarem w niego! - zarządził Lider, jednak Sableye szybko uskoczył unikając ataku, po czym znów wypuścił dziwną czarna chmurę, której w ostatniej chwili uniknął ognisty Pokemon.  
- Dobry jest. - mruknął Max.  
- Młody, nie przesadzaj, po jednej wymianie ciosów raczej ciężko coś takiego stwierdzić. - skrytykowała go Clair.  
- Jednak twój przyjaciel ma rację, ten stworek jest faktyczne mocny. - usłyszeliśmy głos Lidera, który po chwili zarządził:  
- Zwinność i Ognisty Strumień! Tylko postaraj się niczego nie podpalić.  
Arcanine błyskawicznie zwiększył swoją prędkość, szybkim susem znalazł się przy przeciwniku i zionął niego ogniem, jednak Sableye uniknął ataku, po czym uderzył czymś w rodzaju fali.  
- Fala Szokowa? - zapytałem sam siebie. Okazało się, że miałem racje. Ognisty Pok zastygł na sekundę, podczas której jego przeciwnik odskoczył na znaczną odległość i wytworzywszy między łapkami mała czarna kulkę rzucił nią w unieruchomionego Arcanina.  
- Kula Cienia? Wiem, że on jest silny, ale żeby dziki Pok zdołał coś takiego opanować? - Lider przez chwilę był kompletnie zaskoczony i niestety to wystarczyło, aby pocisk trafił w jego podopiecznego.  
- Mnie się zdaje, czy ten facet walczy jak amator? - szepnęła do nas Clair.  
- Nie jak amator, po prostu przeciwnik okazał się silniejszy niż myślał. - również szeptem odpowiedział jej Max.  
- Więc nie ma rady, mam nadzieje że szkody nie będą wielkie... Ognisty Wir!  
Po komendzie Lidera w stronę fioletowego Poka pomknęło sporych rozmiarów ogniste tornado, od którego w niektórych miejscach zapaliła się trawa. Sableye przyglądał się, jak atak zbliża się do niego i nagle zniknął, a rozpędzone tornado uderzyło w dom, mocno przypalając ścianę.  
- Hej Jurek, miałeś stąd przegonić Poka,a nie niszczyć mi chałupę. - skrytykował sytuacje burmistrz.  
Tymczasem Poke-Duch pojawił się nagle tuż obok Arcanina i nim ten zdążył zareagować znów zastosował Falę Szokową i uderzył po raz kolejny Kulą Cienia. Wprawdzie Lider błyskawicznie polecił swemu podopiecznemu unikanie, jednak wyglądało na to, że poprzednie trafienie czarną kulką, jakie otrzymał Pok musiało zmniejszyć jego szybkość, a zapewne też wytrzymałość na obrażenia, gdyż po otrzymaniu drugiego ciosu wyraźnie było widać, że ognisty Pokemon osłabł.  
- Nie wygląda to dobrze. - mruknąłem i nagle, nim zdołałem ją powstrzymać Clair podeszła do Jerzego i oznajmiła pewnym głosem:  
- Dobra Panie Lider, może wystarczy. Próbowałeś, nie wyszło, teraz moja kolej. To fioletowe dziwadło jest silne, więc będzie wspaniałym Pokemonem w mojej kolekcji.  
To mówiąc dziewczyna spojrzała groźnie na Poke-Ducha, a jej Absol szybko stanął obok osłabionego Arcanina, warczeniem oznajmiając, że właśnie nadeszła zmiana. Burmistrz spoglądał zaskoczony, to na trenerke, to na starszego mężczyznę, zaś sam Lider również nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić.  
- Proszę jej pozwolić spróbować. Może jej się uda, a poza tym unikniemy dzięki temu niepotrzebnej awantury. - powiedziałem niepewnie.  
- Jakie "może" Toriś? Oczywiście, że mi się uda. Gotowi czy nie, zaczynam. Absol, Szybki Atak a potem Rozcinanie!  
- Eeee... Clair? - chciałem powstrzymać dziewczynę i powiedzieć jej parę rzeczy o Poke-Duchach, między innymi to że fizyczne ataki niewiele im mogą zrobić, jednak było już za późno. Czarno-biały stworek pomknął w stronę przeciwnika, zamachnął się mocno pazurami i uderzył. Wprawdzie Sableye został trafiony, jednak wyglądało na to, że atak nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia.  
- Co jest? - zapytała zdziwiona trenerka.  
- To, że Duchy są całkowicie odporne na ataki typu Normal i Walka. - wyjaśniłem krótko, a stojący obok Max, dodał jeszcze:  
- Jedyne czym Absol może zaszkodzić przeciwnikowi jest Gryzienie.  
Burmistrz spojrzał z politowaniem na Clair, jednak Lider odwoławszy swojego Arcanina obserwował dziewczynę z zainteresowaniem. Wyglądało na to, że jest ciekaw, jak nasza towarzyszka rozegra pojedynek.  
- A więc to tak... To nam trochę komplikuje sytuacje, w takim razie...  
Jednak nim dziewczyna podjęła jakaś decyzję o ataku Sableye znów zniknął, po czym pojawiwszy się obok Absola zastosował Falę Szokową. Jednak ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Pokemon zamiast zastygnać w bezruchu przyskoczył do przeciwnika i mocno wgryzł mu się w łapę  
- Dobrze jest, trzymaj go przez chwilę, a wygramy. Toriś, dawaj PokeBalla.  
Niemożliwe, czyżby się udało? Dodatkowo okazało się, że Absol jest odporny na Falę Szokową. Już sięgałem po jeden z pustych PokeBalli, gdy fioletowy stworek nie mogąc się uwolnić zniknął nagle, a pojawiwszy się kilka metrów od przeciwnika zaczął rzucać Kulami Cienia.  
- Unikaj! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, a po chwili dodała - Ile on tego może zrobić?  
Niestety atak Sableye okazał się zbyt zmasowany i dodatkowo zbyt szybko pociski mknęły w stronę Absola. Gdy Pokemon oberwał dwoma z nich widać było, że z coraz większym trudem unika kolejnych. Po oberwaniu trzecim zachwiał się i upadł, a czwarty wykończył go zupełnie.  
- O nie... - Clair chciała podbiec do swojego Pokemona, jednak powstrzymałem ją, gdyż Poke-Duch nadal ciskał czarne kule.  
- Dobrze, wystarczy! - usłyszeliśmy nagle, a na tą komendę fioletowy stworek przestał atakować i zaczął się przyglądać dziwnemu mężczyźnie, który nawet nie wiemy kiedy podszedł do nas.  
- Zabierz swojego małego przyjaciela - zwrócił się przybysz do Cair, po czym spojrzał na Sableye - A ty... Myślisz, że jak opanowałeś Kulę Cienia to taki z ciebie paker, że możesz się rządzić?  
Trenerka szybko zawróciła swego podopiecznego do PokeBalla, a ja w tym czasie przyjrzałem się dziwnemu mężczyźnie. Na oko miał ze trzydzieści lat, był wysoki, a jego czarne włosy były na tyle długie, że opadały na ramiona, a twarz zdobiła mała bródka. Ubiór również zwracał uwagę: szare spodnie, ciemnoniebieska koszula i czarna bluza z kapturem, a dodatkowo dostrzegłem na szyi mężczyzny dziwną ozdobę - naszyjnik wyglądający jak złoty PokeBall, nie większy niż dwa centymetry, wiszący na srebrnym łańcuszku.  
- Ty jesteś... - wymamrotał zaskoczony Lider, wpatrując się w dziwny medalion. Przybysz szybko zorientował się w sytuacji, ukrył ozdobę pod koszulą mrucząc:  
- Naprawdę powinienem bardziej na to uważać...  
Po czym stwierdziwszy, że pole walki ma oczyszczone, wyciągnął z kieszeni PokeBall, a gdy go rzucił naszym oczom ukazał się naprawdę zdumiewający Pokemon. Dwunożny, wysoki na dwa metry, podobny do ptaka, który zamiast przednich łap miał szpony.  
- Blaziken, więc jednak... - wyszeptał nadal wyprowadzony z równowagi Lider.  
- Ehhh... Jurek, tak? Ogarnij się człowieku, bo wstyd Lidze przynosisz. I tak, Pan Twardowski to ja.  
Po tych słowach, pośród zgromadzonych przeszedł szmer podziwu i zdumienia. Clair stała obok nas ze zdziwioną miną, a wreszcie zapytała wskazując na przybysza:  
- No dobra, a właściwie co to za jeden?  
- Z tego co wiem wędrowny trener, pomagający ludziom i Pokemonom. Jest bardzo silny i podobno nie przepada za Ligą Pokemon, ale nie wiadomo dlaczego. - wyjaśnił Max, ja jednak nadal się zastanawiałem o co chodziło z tym medalionem i czemu wywarł on aż takie wrażenie na Liderze.  
Tymczasem Twardowski wyglądał jakby się nad czymś namyślał, wreszcie dał znak ręka, a jego Blaziken wystrzelił szybko strumień ognia prosto w Sableye. Poke-Duch niemal w ostatniej chwili uniknął ataku, po czym zaczął znowu strzelać Kulami Cienia.  
- Jednak miałem racje, jeden dobry atak i myślisz, że jesteś fajny, ale wiesz co, zostaniesz moim Pokemonem i nauczę cię jak dobrze walczyć  
Dziwne, ale ten człowiek nie wydawał swojemu podopiecznemu żadnych komend, jednak potężny stwór doskonale wiedział, co robić. Zręcznie uniknął pierwszych pocisków, a następne zaczął rozbijać, strzelając w nie kulami ognia. Jego ataki dorównywały szybkością atakom Sableye, a nawet je przewyższały. Widząc, co się dzieje, fioletowy stwór nagle zniknął, a pojawiwszy się za swoim przeciwnikiem zapewne chciał zastosować Falę Szokową, jedna Blaziken jakby wyczuł go, gdyż błyskawicznie obrócił się na jednej nodze, drugą mocno kopnął w przeciwnika. Przy trafieniu dało się dostrzec małe płomienie ognia, a siła ciosu okazała się tak wielka, że odrzuciła Poka na dobrych parę metrów i stworek znalazł się tuż obok Twardowskiego.  
- No i wystarczy. - to mówiąc trener rzucił szybko PokeBall w zamroczonego stworka, a już po chwili okazało się, że Sableye jest złapany.  
- Łał, praktycznie jednym ciosem. Facio jest dobry... Co nie zmienia faktu, że ja chciałam złapać tą pokrakę. - skomentowała wszystko Clair. Mężczyzna usłyszał jej uwagę i podszedł do nas mówiąc:  
- Nie martw się trenerko, ten Pokemon i tak byłby zbyt zarozumiały, aby chcieć cię słuchać, nawet gdyby udało ci się go pokonać. Najpierw powinnaś ulepszyć swoje umiejętności, oraz wiedzę o Pokemonach, a później myśleć nad łapaniem tych, które maja "większe wymagania" odnośnie treningu.  
Spojrzeliśmy z Maxem na Clair. Wprawdzie Twardowski nie użył "zakazanego słowa", ale i tak można było się spodziewać awantury.  
- A ty jak rozumiem uważasz się za supersilnego, tak? Owszem twój przerośnięty pierzak robi wrażenie, ale nie sądzę, aby różnica między mną, a tobą była jakaś znaczna.  
Po tych słowach nastała cisza. Lider, burmistrz i reszta zgromadzonych osób spoglądały z niedowierzaniem na Clair. Zacząłem podejrzewać, że ten starszy mężczyzna jest kimś więcej niż tylko trenerem wędrującym po kraju. Przedłużające się milczenie przerwał nagle Twardowski wybuchając śmiechem.  
- Bardzo dobrze trenerko, pewność siebie to coś, co lubię w takich jak wy. Teraz niestety musicie mi wybaczyć, gdyż długa droga przede mną, a chcę jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Warszawy.  
- Co? O nie Panie Starszy, tak łatwo się nie wywiniesz... - tu dziewczyna zrobiła krótką przerwę celem zwiększenia efektu swoich słów, przy okazji rozglądając się po zebranych. Na jej twarzy gościł wredny uśmiech. Ja i Max wiedzieliśmy co się zaraz stanie.  
- Panie Twardowski, wyzywam cię na pojedynek Pokemon. Myślę, że trzy na trzy w zupełności wystarczy, a kolega Jurek może sędziować. Jako Lider powinien wiedzieć, co to znaczy bezstronność.  
Cisza jaka teraz zapadła była jeszcze większa od poprzedniej. Starszy trener przyglądał się dziewczynie z lekkim rozbawieniem, a wreszcie rzekł:  
- Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Przyjmuję wyzwanie, to może być naprawdę ciekawe doświadczenie, zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla ciebie...


	56. Clair kontra Pan Twardowski

ODCINEK 56: CLAIR KONTRA PAN TWARDOWSKI.

- Naprawdę sądzę, że ten pojedynek to nie jest dobry pomysł. - wprawdzie było już za późno, ale starałem się jeszcze przemówić Clair do rozsądku.  
- A niby dlaczego? Dobra, facet jest dwa razy ode mnie starszy, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że jest jakiś nie wiadomo jak lepszy.  
Szliśmy w stronę stadionu, gdzie ostatecznie ustalono, że odbędzie się pojedynek. Prowadził Jerzy Ossoliński - Lider z Bydgoszczy, tuż za nim wędrował Pan Twardowski - dziwny trener, którego Clair wyzwała na pojedynek. Następnie szła nasza trójka... I to byli wszyscy. Burmistrz został ocenić szkody, jakie Sableye oraz walka z nim wyrządziła jego domowi, zaś pozostała trójka osób mu towarzyszących, na prośbę Twardowskiego dotrzymała mu towarzystwa. Tak więc w piątkę dotarliśmy na stadion, który był piętrowym budynkiem, że spiczastym dachem, na którego czubku siedział sobie mój Noctowl i jak zwykle spał. Gwizdnięciem obudziłem Poke-Sowę, która sfrunąwszy na dół dołączyła do naszej grupki. Krótko wytłumaczyłem, że to jeszcze nie czas na walkę o odznakę, gdyż wcześniej musi się odbyć inny pojedynek.  
- Max, zwróciłeś uwagę na naszyjnik, jaki ma Twardowski? - zapytałem chłopaka, o rzecz, która nie dawała mi spokoju od chwili pojawienia się dziwnego trenera.  
- Owszem i jestem prawie pewny, że już kiedyś go widziałem. Niestety nie pamiętam w jakich okolicznościach. - odparł młody trener.  
Miałem przeczucie, że ten złoty PokeBall na srebrnym łańcuszku jest czymś ważnym, nie wiedziałem czym, a fakt, że starszy trener starał się utrzymać noszenie go we tajemnicy sprawiał, że wolałem go nie pytać o jego znaczenie.  
Wkroczyliśmy na stadion, a zdziwionemu mężczyźnie, który wyglądał na sędziego, Lider wyjaśnił krótko, że teraz odbędzie się specjalny pojedynek. Tutejsze pole walki było całe usypane z ziemi, no tak skoro typem był Ogień, to i trzeba było zapewnić należytą ochronę przed pożarem. Zresztą na ścianach sporo było różnych gaśnic, a tu i ówdzie nawet węże, podłączone zapewne do jakiegoś większego zbiornika wodnego.  
- Przezorność i bezpieczeństwo jak zawsze, co? - zagadnął w pewnej chwili Twardowski, oglądając wszelkie zabezpieczenia - A nie przyszło ci kiedyś do głowy, żeby wytrenować kilka silnych wodnych Pokemonów? Jestem pewny ze wystarczyłyby w razie ewentualnego pożaru. No ale ty jesteś Liderem ognistych stworków, wiec innych nie wypada ci trenować prawda? Eh Liga...  
- Prosiłbym pana o powstrzymanie się od tego typu komentarzy. W końcu my się w wasze sprawy nie mieszamy. - odparł zmieszany Lider.  
- Tak, oczywiście. Zresztą nie przyszedłem tu krytykować... Poza tym Krak i Poniatowski podobno o jakimś porozumieniu gadają... Ehhh... Może powinienem mniej podróżować. - westchnął starszy trener.  
Słuchałem uważnie tej wymiany zdań. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co chodzi, a widząc minę Maxa domyślałem się, że on również. Chyba po raz pierwszy żałowałem, że Clair jest zbyt podekscytowana zbliżającym się pojedynkiem, żeby zauważyć, że prowadzona jest rozmowa na temat, o którym nie ma pojęcia, czego efektem zwykle było głośnie domaganie się wyjaśnień. A tak... Jedyne, czego się domyślałem to to, że Krak był to pseudonim Lidera z Krakowa, zaś Poniatowski był szefem głównym Ligi Pokemon, ale co miał z tym wspólnego Twardowski i o co chodziło z tym porozumieniem, to pozostawało tajemnicą.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Clair:  
- Dobrze, chyba możemy zaczynać. Walczący na miejsca, kibice na trybuny i dopingować mnie proszę. - po czym dziewczyna zajęła miejsce na jednym końcu areny. Starszy trener z uśmiechem, który nie znikał z jego twarzy stanął po przeciwnej stronie, zaś Jerzy zajął miejsce sędziego. Ja, Max i Noctowl zajęliśmy miejsca na trybunach. Nie były one zbyt duże, ot kilka rzędów ławek z prawej strony areny, no ale dobrze, że były. Gdy już usiedliśmy młody trener wypuścił z PokeBalla Glooma. Zwykle stworek był przez niego zawracany na noc do biało-czerwonej piłki, a dziś przez poranne zamieszanie z Sableyem, nie było okazji, aby go wcześniej wypuścić.  
- Dobrze więc, pojedynek na trzy Pokemony według klasycznych zasad pomiędzy Panem Twardowskim, a trenerką... - w tym miejscu Lider musiał przerwać rozpoczęcie pojedynku, gdyż spytał:  
- Przepraszam panienko, ale właściwie, jak ty masz na imię?  
Starszy trener znów wybuchnął śmiechem, my zresztą też byśmy to zrobili, gdyby nie obawa przed reakcją pewnej wrednej dziewczyny, w której oczach pojawiły się właśnie niebezpieczne błyski.  
- Słuchaj Liderze, który nawet nie potrafisz zranić dzikiego Poka, mam na imię Clair i radzę to dobrze zapamiętać, bo jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie "panienka", a pożałujesz.  
Twardowski zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej, a mina Jerzego wyrażała zmieszanie połączone z zaskoczeniem. Wreszcie mężczyzna zdołał się opanować i teraz już krótko oznajmił:  
- Pojedynek uważam za rozpoczęty.  
Natychmiast też Twardowski wypuścił swojego pierwszego Pokemona, a ułamek sekundy później zrobiła to samo Clair.  
- Drowzee!  
- Stantler!  
Naprzeciw siebie stanęły Poke-Jeleń i żółto-brązowy stworek ze sporą trąbą.  
- Dwa Psycho-Poki, to może być ciekawe. - mruknęła dziewczyna, a głośno krzyknęła - Tylko pamiętaj, że masz walczyć na całego, jasne?  
- Mógłbym, ale wtedy pojedynek skończyłby się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, dlatego też powalczę tradycyjnymi metodami. Trujący Gaz! - na twarzy trenera pojawił się przyjazny uśmiech. Wyglądało na to, że mimo wszystko mężczyzna traktował Clair jak poważnego przeciwnika, ona zaś błyskawicznie reagowała na komendy, jakie wydawał Pokom:  
- I to wszystko? Unikaj, a później zaatakuj bezpośrednio!  
Drowzee wypuścił z trąby chmurę fioletowego gazu. Nie była to jednak chmura, jakie dotąd się widziało, ta była naprawdę spora i mimo iż Stantler się starał, wyglądało na to, że nie będzie w stanie jej uniknąć.  
- Oho, dobra zmiana planu. Atak Piaskiem i usuń ją w ten sposób.  
- Niestety możesz nie zdążyć. Konfuzja!  
Jeleń zaczął kopytami wznosić tumany ziemi i pyłu, które w połączeniu z chmurą faktycznie zaczęły ja niwelować, jednak uderzenie psycho-atakiem wytrąciło go nieco z równowagi.  
- Skup się... Tratowanie, tylko szybko!  
- Znów Trujący Gaz.  
Dziwne, ale normalnie Clair zapewne już zaczęłaby się irytować, że mimo starań nie może dojść do przeciwnika, tym razem jednak, była cały czas skoncentrowana i wyglądało na to, że ma plan. Gdy Drowzee przestał atakować psychicznie Stantler szybko ruszył z kontratakiem. Jego piasek rozwiał pierwszą chmurę na tyle, że mógł zaryzykować przebiegnięcie przez nią z minimalnym prawdopodobieństwem zatrucia, jednak jego przeciwnik zaczął już wypuszczać kolejną.  
- Teraz skacz! - krzyknęła nagle Clair, a jej podopieczny wyskoczył wysoko w górę, nad fioletową mgiełką, która wydobywała się z trąby żółtobrązowego stworka, wylądował za nim i mocno go kopnął, odrzucając na kilka metrów i przerywając atak.  
- No to było niezłe, ale do końca jeszcze daleko. - pochwalił dziewczynę Twardowski.  
- Domyślam się, w końcu, gdyby twój Pokemon teraz padł, oznaczałoby to, że jesteś słabszy ode mnie. - odparła z uśmiechem trenerka.  
- Więc może zwiększmy trochę trudność pojedynku... Teleportacja i Psycho-Promień!  
- Ojć... Fala Szokowa! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna i wyglądało to tak, jakby wybrała ten atak instynktownie, a jeśli tak było, to nie pomyliła się. Sekunda zawahania była tą, podczas której Drowzee zniknął, jednak gdy pojawił się tuż obok Stantlera z zamiarem uderzenia go silnym psychoatakiem dostał się pod działanie Fali Szokowej.  
- Udało się? Szybko Tratowanie! - Clair nie marnowała czasu na radość z wyjścia z kłopotów, które mogły ją czekać, gdyby Psycho-Promień trafił w jej Pokemona. Zamiast tego błyskawicznie zarządziła kontratak. Stantler zaatakował unieruchomionego Falą Szokową przeciwnika, a po kilku mocnych kopniakach Drowzee leżał poobijany na arenie.  
- No tego się nie spodziewałem. Jeśli to był instynkt, to jestem pod wrażeniem, jeśli zwykłe szczęście, to cóż... Ono też jest ważne. - po tych słowach Twardowski zawrócił Pokemona i sięgnał po drugi PokeBall.  
- Wygląda na to, że obecnie trenerka Clair prowadzi jeden do zera. - oznajmił zdziwiony sędzia - Lider.  
- Spokojnie, zaraz będzie remis. Arbok!  
Drugim przeciwnikiem trenerki okazał się fioletowy wąż, który sycząc groźnie spoglądał na Stantlera.  
- Szybko atakuj Gryzieniem! - polecił zaraz po wypuszczeniu podopiecznego z PokeBalla Twardowski.  
- Atak Piaskiem!  
Mknący w stronę przeciwnika Arbok wpadł w chmurę pyłu, jaki swoimi kopytami zrobił Poke-Jeleń, jednak wyglądało na to, że nic sobie z tego nie robi. Przebił się przez przeszkodę i mocno wgryzł w bok Stantlera.  
- O nie... Chociaż chwileczkę... Fala Szokowa jeszcze raz! - Clair przez sekundę nie wiedziała co zrobić jednak już po chwili miała opracowany kontratak. Muszę przyznać, że dziewczyna była naprawdę dobra.  
- Puść go i unikaj.  
Poke-Wąż niemal w ostatniej chwili uwolnił przeciwnika od swoich szczęk i uniknął fali, a następnie...  
- Tratowanie!  
- Żelazny Ogon!  
Obie komendy padły niemal w tej samej chwili. Stantler uderzył kopytami, Arbok ogonem, oba uderzenia były mocne i odrzuciły od siebie Pokemony. Jednak Poke-Jeleń musiał poślizgnąć się na ziemistej arenie gdyż upadł.  
- Teraz Bomba Szlamowa! - wydał szybką komendę Twardowski, Clair chwilowo mogła tylko czekać, aż jej podopieczny wstanie, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, gdyż dziewczyna znalazła inne rozwiązanie.  
- Hipnoza! - poleciła.  
Jednak Arbok okazał się sprytniejszy, gdy podczas przymierzania poczuł, że rytmiczne ruchy rogów Stantlera zaczynają wprowadzać go w trans zamknął oczy i strzelił na ślepo. Niestety trafił, a leżący przeciwnik nie był w stanie uniknać ciosu. Błotna kula jaką wystrzelił z pyska Poke-Wąż, trafiła w leżącego Poka, zatruła go, a wybuchajac zadała dodatkowe obrażenia. Teraz Poke-Jeleń zaczął mieć poważne kłopoty z podniesieniem się na nogi.  
- Wystarczy. Dziękuje ci, byłeś świetny. - po tych słowach trenerka zawróciła Pokemona.  
- I mamy remis jeden do jednego - ogłosił z niemałą ulgą Lider.  
- Hej, ty miałeś być bezstronny podobno, a poza tym ja się dopiero rozkręcam. Aron twoja kolej! - i po tych słowach dziewczyna wypuściła z PokeBalla małego szarego stalowego stworka.  
- Stal jest niewrażliwa na Truciznę. Nieźle pomyślane, szkoda tylko, że to dopiero pierwsze stadium rozwoju twojego Poka, a nie drugie, lub trzecie. Cóż, sprawdźmy czy to wystarczy. Arbok, Zakop Się! - po krótkiej przemowie Twardowski wydał polecenie swojemu Pokowi, a ten zniknął pod ziemią. Wtedy tez okazało się, że to nie arena jest posypana ziemią, ale prawdopodobnie cały jej obszar najnormalniej w świecie nie ma podłogi.  
- Spryciarz. Żelazna Osłona i czekamy.  
- Clair uważaj. Ziemia ma przewagę nad Stalą! - krzyknąłem na wszelki wypadek.  
- Dzięki Toriś, ale nie martw się. O tym akurat wiem. - dziewczyna podziękowała mi uśmiechem, po czym znów skupiła się na walce, a ja poczułem się w tej chwili naprawde dziwnie.  
- Tori co jest. Coś nie w porządku? - spytał Max widząc moją niewyraźna minę.  
- Wiesz, nie jestem pewny. Właśnie przyszła mi do głowy dziwna myśl, na temat tej wariatki walczącej na arenie. - odparłem niepewnie.  
- Dziwna? - młody trener przyglądał mi się badawczo.  
- Pomyślałem sobie, że ona mimo wrednego charakteru i w ogóle jest naprawdę dobrą trenerką. Najpierw walka z Billem, potem starce z Grace, a teraz wyrównana walka z Twardowskim, a jestem pewny że ten facet jest lepszy zapewne nawet od części Liderów z jakimi już walczyłem. - zacząłem wyjaśniać, a widząc że Max czeka na jakiś ciąg dalszy, kontynuowałem:  
- Chodzi mi o to, że ona ostatnio dużo i często trenowała ze swoimi Pokemonami. Ja oczywiście też trenuję, ale ona robiła to praktycznie w każdej wolnej chwili. A jeśli Clair stała się lepsza ode mnie?  
Chłopak przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, potem spojrzał na arenę gdzie właśnie Aron zręcznie uniknął Arboka wyskakującego spod ziemi w miejscu, w którym stał szary stworek, wreszcie oznajmił:  
- Jest tylko jeden sposób, aby się o tym przekonać. Musicie się ze sobą zmierzyć kiedyś w pojedynku. - po tych słowach uśmiechnął się i głową dał znak, że teraz powinniśmy raczej skupić się na trwającej walce.  
- Niby stalowe Poki zwykle są powolne stawiając na dużą wytrzymałość, jednak twój stworek jest całkiem szybki. Muszę przyznać, że znowu mnie zaskoczyłaś i przyznaję również, że jesteś lepszą trenerką, niż w pierwszej chwili sądziłem. - powiedział właśnie Twardowski.  
- Dzięki, to właśnie chciałam usłyszeć. Nie zapominaj jednak, że mamy tutaj pojedynek do rozstrzygnięcia. Metalowy Szpon!  
- Zakop się ponownie!  
Znów wydano komendy, jednak ku zdziwieniu starszego trenera Arbok nie zdążył całkiem zniknąć pod ziemią, gdyż rozpędzony atakiem Aron uderzył go mocno w ogon i praktycznie unieruchomił.  
- Świetnie, a teraz Tratowanie! - zarządziła dziewczyna i w tej samej chwili jej podopieczny zaczął mocno wbijać swoje małe łapki w ciało przeciwnika. Wprawdzie szary stworek nie był zbyt wielki, ale jego ciężar wystarczał, aby zadać poważne obrażenia Poke-Wężowi.  
- Dobrze, wystarczy. - oznajmił w pewnej chwili Twardowski i zawrócił Pokemona.  
- No więc mamy dwa do jednego i prowadzi Clair. - oznajmił Lider.  
- Aron przygotuj się. Wiem jakiego Pokemona on teraz użyje. - powiedziała poważnie dziewczyna.  
My również się tego domyślaliśmy, jeśli starszy trener traktował swoja przeciwniczkę poważnie, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak właśnie jest, to teraz użyje...  
- Blaziken! - zawołał Twardowski i w tej samej chwili na arenie pojawił się ognisty Poke-Ptak.  
- Skup się, teraz będzie ciężko. Żelazna Osłona ponownie i bądź gotów do uniku.  
- Przykro mi, ale to nic nie da. Ognisty Cios!  
Aron zabłysł, po raz drugi zwiększając swoja wytrzymałość, a teraz chciał uniknąć ataku, jednak nie był w stanie. Przeciwnik okazał się zbyt szybki, w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przed Pokiem i jednym potężnym uderzeniem posłał go wysoko w powietrze. Lecący Pokemon zatrzymał się dopiero z głośnym gruchnięciem na ścianie stadionu, a gdy upadł na ziemię widać było, że jest nieprzytomny.  
- A niech cię, to było szybkie. Na szczęście stalowe Poki są wytrzymałe, wiec nie martwię się, że mój Aron jakoś bardzo się poturbował. - po tych słowach Clair zawróciła Pokemona i sięgnęła po swój ostatni PokeBall.  
- Czas na finałową rundę. Wartortle, ruszaj.  
Wodny Poke-Żółw wyskoczył z piłki, a gdy zobaczył swojego przeciwnika jęknął żałośnie.  
- Nie marudź, po pierwsze jesteś ze mną najdłużej, więc teoretycznie powinieneś być najsilniejszy z mojej ekipy, a po drugie mamy przewagę typów, on jest ognistym Pokiem.  
Niebieski stworek po pierwszej dezaprobacie do pojedynku szybko się opanował i stanął gotów do walki.  
- Znów myślisz, że przewaga ci pomoże? - spytał Twardowski.  
- Niezupełnie. Jako że mój Absol, po walce z Sableyem nie jest zdolny do walki, a wszystkich Pokemonów mam cztery, to chyba sam sobie możesz odpowiedzieć na pytanie dlaczego teraz wybrałam właśnie Wartortla. Chociaż przyznaje, że plan zakładał wybór go właśnie na twojego ognistego pierzaka.  
- Rozumiem, powinienem jednak uprzedzić, że mój podopieczny umie nie tylko ogniste ataki. Rozcinanie!  
- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Pancerz!  
Blaziken błyskawicznie znalazł się przy Poke-Żółwiu i zaczął go mocno uderzać pazurami, jednak ukryty w swej skorupie Wartortle niewiele sobie z tego robił. Wyglądało na to, że Pokemon dzięki treningom, jakie "fundowała" swoim podopiecznym Clair stał się bardzo wytrzymały.  
- Wodna Broń! - krzyknęła w pewnej chwili trenerka, a po jej komendzie niebieski stworek wystawił głowę ze skorupy i wystrzelił mocny strumień wody w znajdującego się tuż obok przeciwnika. Poke-Ptak nie miał innego wyjścia jak uskoczyć i wycofać się parę kroków.  
- Nieźle, a ciekaw jestem jak poradzisz sobie z tym... Podwójna Drużyna i Cios Pioruna! - Twardowski uznał Clair za przeciwniczkę dorównującą jego umiejętnościom, widać to było po nim, zaś dziewczyna robiła wszystko, żeby udowodnić, że mężczyzna ma racje.  
- Ochrona i Wodna Broń na przemian! - szybko zarządziła.  
I po chwili rozpoczął się pojedynek z serii tych, które rzadko kiedy można obejrzeć. Blaziken dzielił się na iluzoryczne kopie, które atakowały Wartortla. Jednak Poke-Żółw każdą z nich niszczył wodnymi strumieniami, dodatkowo co jakiś czas tworząc zielonkawą mgiełkę Ochrony, co niwelowało pojedyncze ataki, jakie Poke-Ptak pod osłoną kopii starał się mu zadać..  
- Dobrze, kontynuuj. - zachęcała dziewczyna, jednak było widać że intensywnie myśli nad następnym krokiem. Walka stanęła praktycznie w miejscu, nie wiedząc który Blaziken jest prawdziwy, gdyż Pokemon po zadaniu ciosu znikał na chwilę wśród kopii po czym znów atakował, Clair nie mogła skutecznie kontratakować, a jeśli walka miałaby być "na przetrzymanie", to było więcej jak pewne, że ognisty Poke-Ptak może o wiele dłużej wytrwać na placu boju. I niestety jakieś dwie minuty później było to widać. Trenerka starała się znaleźć dobre wyjście z niekorzystnej sytuacji, jednak jej podopieczny nie był w stanie na tyle szybko usuwać wciąż tworzących się nowych kopii przeciwnika, żeby mieć pewność, że trafił za którymś razem w oryginalnego Blazikena. Cóż, wiadomo było, że kilka strzałów trafiło, bo trafić musiało, jednak nie były one na tyle mocne, aby wyrządzić Pokowi poważna krzywdę, nawet mimo przewagi typów. Nagle jedna z kopii zniszczyła kolejna Ochronę Wartortla, przez co wiadomo było, że jest to oryginalny Blaziken, jednak tym razem, zamiast się wycofać Pokemon ponowił atak i silnym Ciosem Pioruna wyrzucił Poke-Żółwia wysoko w górę  
- O nie! - krzyknęła Clair, jednak nic to nie dało. Jeden mocny cios wystarczył, aby jej podopieczny został wyeliminowany z dalszej walki i jeszcze nim spadł na arenę został przez dziewczynę zawrócony do PokeBalla.  
- Pojedynek zakończony. Wynikiem trzy do dwóch zwycięża...  
- Tak, tak Jurek. Lepiej przygotuj się do własnej walki, bo coś czuje, ze któryś z tej dwójki siedzącej na trybunach przybył tu po odznakę. - przerwał Liderowi w pół słowa Twardowski. Następnie zawrócił Blazikena i podszedł do swojej przeciwniczki.  
- Cóż, Clair, sama widzisz że przegrałaś. Jednak jesteś naprawdę niezwykłą osobą i masz bardzo ciekawy charakter. Wredna i złośliwa, a jednak twoje Pokemony cię słuchają i darzą szacunkiem i wiesz co... - w tym momencie mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni, a po chwili wyciągnął z niej PokeBall - Chcę żebyś go zatrzymała.  
Po tych słowach rzucił piłkę na ziemie i wyskoczył z niej mały czerwony kurczakopodobny stworek, który najpierw spojrzał na Twardowskiego, a potem z zainteresowaniem zaczął gapić się na trenerkę.  
- Jaki fajny. I naprawdę mogę go zatrzymać? - spytała dziewczyna z niedowierzaniem. Wyglądało na to, że nie jest jakoś szczególnie wkurzona przegraną walką. Może uznała, że Twardowski faktycznie jest lepszy od niej, albo po prostu udowodnienie trenerowi, że dorównuje mu umiejętnościami w zupełności jej wystarczyło.  
- Oczywiście. Wiem, że oddaję go w dobre ręce i przyznaję, że nieczęsto rozdaje Pokemony. Torchic zresztą nie ma nic przeciwko temu, prawda mały?  
Po tym pytaniu stworek zapiszczał i pokiwał łebkiem twierdząco.  
- No właśnie. A teraz wybaczcie, na mnie już czas. Do zobaczenia Clair, wy również się trzymajcie, Tori i Max. - po tych słowach starszy trener skłonił się nam wszystkim i ruszył ku wyjściu ze stadionu. Mały Poke-Kurczak patrzył za nim przez chwilę, po czy znów wrócił do gapienia się na dziewczynę.  
- Torchic, cieszę się, że chcesz zostać moim Pokemonem i witaj w drużynie. A teraz chyba powinniśmy znikać z areny, bo za chwilę odbędzie się tu kolejny pojedynek.  
Po czym dziewczyna posłała mi niewinny uśmiech i ręką dała znać, że czas na zmianę. Tymczasem Lider, który zniknął na chwilę, aby sprowadzić sędziego, teraz już wrócił i widać było, że jest gotów do walki. No cóż, wreszcie się doczekałem, już za chwilę stoczę pojedynek o siódmą Odznakę Ligi Pokemon...


	57. Ogniste starcie

ODCINEK 57: OGNISTE STARCIE.

Twardowski odszedł, Clair miała nowego Pokemona, a ja już za chwilę miałem rozpocząć pojedynek o siódmą Odznakę Ligi Pokemon, wcześniej jednak chciałem skorzystać z okazji i zapytałem Lidera:  
- Nim rozpoczniemy pojedynek, chciałbym wiedzieć kim naprawdę jest Pan Twardowski?  
Jerzy Ossoliński spojrzał na mnie badawczo, wreszcie odparł:  
- To trener, wędrujący po kraju i pomagający wszystkim. Jednak jest dość dziwny, gdyż ma uprzedzenia do Ligi Pokemon, no i nie zbiera odznak.  
- Nie sadzę, żeby to było wszystko. A o co chodziło z tym jego naszyjnikiem? - nie dawałem za wygraną.  
- Ehhh... Oficjalnie nie mogę o tym mówić, a że wy jesteście wędrownymi trenerami, to i jestem pewny, że wcześniej czy później dowiedzie się wszystkiego o tym.  
Westchnąłem, wyglądało na to, że niestety nic się nie dowiem i pozostanie mi tylko uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Clair już zajęła miejsce obok Maxa i właśnie instruowała swojego nowego podopiecznego:  
- Torchic uważnie obserwuj walkę. Jesteś ognistym Pokiem, więc może podpatrzysz tu jakieś fajne ataki.  
Poke-Kurczak, tylko kiwnął łebkiem i zapiszczał na potwierdzenie. Siedzący obok chłopak szepnął do dziewczyny:  
- Hej, a to nie powinno być tak, że sama powinnaś trenować swojego nowego Pokemona, bez jakiś wspomagaczy typu podpatrywanie ataków innych stworków?  
- Cicho Młody, PokeEncyklopedii nie mam, więc jak niby nowe ataki mam poznawać? A wy tam na arenie może bycie już zaczęli. Pan Lider powinien mi udowodnić, że jednak coś tam potrafi, bo jak na razie nie jestem tego pewna! - krzyknęła do nas trenerka.  
- Wredna dziewczyna. Jak ty z nią wytrzymujesz? - spytał Jerzy.  
- Cóż, nie jest łatwo, ale z czasem nawet można się przyzwyczaić. - odparłem, a po chwili dodałem jeszcze - To co, zaczynamy?  
Stojący obok nas sędzia skinął głową, zajęliśmy miejsca po przeciwnych stronach areny, a po chwili mężczyzna ogłosił:  
- Wyzywający Tori zmierzy się teraz z Liderem Jerzym Ossolińskim w pojedynku o Odznakę Wulkanu. Walka odbędzie się na trzy Pokemony według standardowych zasad. Pojedynek uważam za rozpoczęty!  
Mimo, że tym razem narady przedwalkowej nie było, wiedziałem, jakich stworków użyję. Aby starcie nie było dla mnie zbyt proste zdecydowałem zrezygnować z pomocy Lanturna, mimo że Poke-Ryba z pewnością bardzo by pomogła. Zamiast tego wypuściłem...  
- Kadabra!  
- Quilava!  
Pokemon Lidera okazał się wcześniejszą formą Typhlosiona, Poka, którego spotkaliśmy jakiś czas temu. Ten, w odróżnieniu od ewolucji częściej stał na czterech niż na dwóch łapach, no i ogień na jego karku był zdecydowanie mniejszy.  
- Zacznijmy więc, Szybki Atak i Ognisty Strumień.  
- Teleport i Konfuzja!  
Myślałem, że Quilava podbiegnie do przeciwnika i dopiero wtedy zionie ogniem, jednak stworek połączył oba ataki w jeden, czego efektem był strumień ognia, który błyskawicznie pomknął w stronę Kadabry. Żółty Pokemon jednak bez większych problemów teleportował się poza zasięg ataku, a pojawiwszy się na drugim końcu areny uderzył atakiem psychicznym.  
- Wytrzymaj to, a później Zasłona Dymna!  
Podopieczny Lidera okazał się wytrzymalszy niż na to wyglądało. Konfuzja go trafiła, jednak nie zrobiła na nim większego wrażenia, teraz zaś stworek wypuścił z pyszczka chmurę ciemnego dymu, który spowiwszy całą arenę skuteczne ograniczył widoczność. Na szczęście mojemu Pokemonowi to nie przeszkadzało.  
- Czytanie Umysłu, a potem znów Konfuzja, tylko mocniejsza! - poleciłem, jednak w głowie usłyszałem cichy szept:  
"Mam lepszy pomysł... Powinno mi się udać coś poradzić... Na jego wytrzymałość..."  
Nie byłem pewny, czy stworek poprzez dym mnie widzi, ale skinąłem głową na znak, że daję Pokowi wolną rękę. Lider zaś kontynuował atak wydając kolejne polecenie:  
- Atakuj Gwiazdami!  
No to sytuacja się skomplikowała, ten atak miał to do siebie, że zawsze trafiał w przeciwnika. Miałem nadzieje, że mój podopieczny wie, co robi i że zdąży z teleportem przed pociskami przeciwnika. Niestety poprzez dym nie było widać, co się dzieje. W pewnej chwili dało się słyszeć odgłos uderzenia.  
- Dobrze, jeszcze raz! - zarządził Lider. Musiał być pewny, że to jego atak trafił w cel, ja zaś skupiłem myśli, mając nadzieję, że nawiążę kontakt z moim podopiecznym.  
"Nie martw się... Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem..." - usłyszałem nagle, a po chwili znów rozległ się odgłos uderzenia, któremu tym razem towarzyszyło piśnięcie Quilavy.  
- Co? Jak to możliwe... - Jerzy wyglądał na zdziwionego, ja zaś zacząłem się domyślać, co mogło się dziać w gęstym dymie, który wreszcie powoli się rozwiewał.  
- Panie Lider walcz na całego dobrze ci radzę! Ten chłopak to przyszły Wielki Mistrz Pokemon i należy go traktować poważnie, jego stworki zresztą też! No i chyba chcesz udowodnić, że jesteś lepszy niż mi się zdaje! - zakrzyknęła z trybun Clair.  
- Hej, dzięki wredoto! - odkrzyknąłem, ale po cichu dziękowałem dziewczynie. W końcu tego właśnie chciałem, prawdziwych walk o odznaki i to nie wygrywanych poprzez różne fuksy. Dlatego zresztą nie używałem w pojedynkach Dark Sneasela. Starszy mężczyzna przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, wreszcie rzekł:  
- No dobrze, przyznaję, że jak dotąd, to był zwykły test umiejętności. Nie wiem, co twój Kadabra zrobił w tym dymie, jednak teraz lepiej, żeby uważał, bo walka robi się poważna.  
- Cieszę się, że to słyszę. A co do tego, co się w dymie dzieje, zapewne Kadabra po prostu teleportował się tuż obok Quilavy, przez co atak trafił w nią, a nie w mojego podopiecznego. - wyjaśniłem, a w głowie poczułem coś jakby potwierdzenie, że mam racje.  
Tymczasem dym rozwiał się zupełnie i widać było oba Pokemony stojące naprzeciwko siebie w niewielkiej odległości.  
- Ogniste Uderzenie! - wydał komendę Lider.  
- Unik i Konfuzja! - poleciłem.  
Ognisty stworek pomknął szybko na przeciwnika, jednak Psycho-Pok korzystając z Teleportacji umknął z miejsca, w którym stał, a pojawiwszy się niemal na drugim końcu areny zaatakował umysł przeciwnika. Jednak wyglądało na to, że Quilava nie zamierza się poddać. Pokemon odbił się od ziemi, w miejscu, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu stał jego przeciwnik i teraz pędził w jego stronę z zawrotną prędkością.  
"Pierwsze starcie... Wygraliśmy." - usłyszałem szept w głowie i w tej samej chwili zobaczyłem, że pędzący stworek zaczął zwalniać, zaś Kadabra z zamkniętymi oczami wskazywał na niego łyżką. Atak Konfuzji, stosowany ciągle musiał osłabić przeciwnika na tyle, że wreszcie ten padł ledwie metr od żółtego stworka. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś mój podopieczny opanuje jakieś silniejsze Psycho-Ataki, dzięki czemu to co teraz zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę potrwa kilka sekund.  
- Quilava niezdolna do walki. Trener Tori prowadzi jeden do zera. - oznajmił sędzia.  
- Hmm... Wydaje mi się, że twój Pokemon jeszcze podczas trwania Zasłony Dymnej musiał zastosować Osłabienie, albo jakiś podobny atak, gdyż normalnie mój podopieczny zdążyłby go jeszcze trafić przed padnięciem. - oznajmił Lider, a Kadabra tylko skinął głową, na potwierdzenie, że tak było naprawdę. Zrozumiałem wtedy, że to właśnie o to chodziło stworkowi, gdy twierdził, że ma "lepszy pomysł".  
- Teraz jednak nie będzie już tak łatwo. - po tych słowach Jerzy wypuścił swojego drugiego Pokemona, którym okazał się czarny czworonożny pies z dwoma rogami na głowie.  
- A to co za jeden? - spytała zdziwiona Clair, ja również nie wiedziałem co za stwór jest moim drugim przeciwnikiem.  
- Houndoom, łączy typy Ognia i Ciemności, uważaj Tori. - wyjaśnił krótko Max.  
- Dokładnie tak, może i stawianie na przewagę typów nie jest zbytnio w porządku, jednak jestem ciekaw, czy poza psychicznymi atakami twój podopieczny coś jeszcze potrafi. - powiedział Lider.  
Zacząłem szybko myśleć, skoro stwór miał typ Ciemność, to wszelkie Psycho-Ataki nic mu nie robiły, w takim razie jedyne, czym mogłem coś zdziałać, była Energiczna Pięść.  
- Zacznijmy od zwykłego Gryzienia. - powiedział spokojnie Jerzy, jednak to wystarczyło, aby mój przeciwnik pomknął szybko w stronę żółtego Pokemona. Na szczęście Kadabra zdążył się teleportować na bezpieczna odległość.  
- Tori, wiesz, że uciekaniem nic nie osiągniesz. Houndoom kontynuuj.  
Tak, ucieczka nic nie dawała, jednak jeśli chciałem trafić w przeciwnika musieliśmy z Kadabrą wyczuć dobry moment na kontratak, gdyż pomyłka byłaby katastrofalna w skutkach. Przez chwilę Poki tylko uganiały się za sobą po arenie, w pewnej chwili jednak Psycho-Pok pojawił się tuż obok przeciwnika i nim ten zdążył zareagować mocno uderzył go pięścią w brzuch. Czarny stwór zawył z bólu, jednak pozostał na miejscu.  
- Atak fizyczny, a właściwie atak typu Walka. Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony, jednak to za mało. Miażdżenie!  
Na szczęście Kadabra po ataku zdołał się teleportować na bezpieczna odległość, inaczej kłapnięcie szczękami Houndooma z pewnością złamałoby mu rękę.  
- Rycz i kontynuuj atak! - polecił Lider.  
Nie byłem pewny, czy Pokemon będzie w stanie jednocześnie ryczeć i atakować, jednak szybko zrozumiałem, o co chodziło Jerzemu. Czarny stwór dostrzegł Kadabrę i w tej samej chwili zaczął głośno warczeć i wyć biegnąc na przeciwnika. Wyglądało na to, że dźwięk skutecznie dekoncentruje Psycho-Poka, gdyż ten nie był w stanie wykonać Teleportacji.  
"Nie dam rady..." - usłyszałem szept w głowie w tej samej chwili, w której zrozumiałem, że jeśli nie zawrócę Pokemona, to Miażdżenie Houndooma może poważnie go zranić.  
- Kadabra wracaj! - krzyknąłem i niemal w ostatniej chwili żółty stworek zniknął w PokeBallu.  
- Trener Tori zawrócił Pokemona i w ten sposób mamy remis jeden do jednego. - oznajmił sędzia. Ja zaś spojrzałem na trybuny, gdzie obok Poków Maxa i Clair siedział mój Noctowl i skinąłem na niego głową.  
- Twoja kolej, myślę, że sobie poradzisz. - oznajmiłem, zaś Poke-Sowa zahukała tylko i przefrunęła na arenę.  
- Tak, Poke-Ptak to całkiem niezły pomysł, ale czy umiejętność latania wystarczy? - zapytał Lider, po czym wydał polecenie - Houndoom Rycz!  
- Leć w górę, a potem Hipnoza! - zaryzykowałem.  
Okazało się, że pomysł był całkiem niezły, lecący szybko Pok sprawił, że Ryczenie na niego nie podziałało, a znalazłszy się wysoko nad areną zaczął machać skrzydłami, starając się uśpic przeciwnika.  
- To nic nie da, typ Ciemność jest całkowicie odporny na Psycho-Ataki. - przypomniał mi Lider, ja jednak pamiętałem o tym, chodziło o coś innego. Houndoom już nie Ryczał i chwilowo czekał na nowe komendy i ten moment trzeba było wykorzystać.  
- Powietrzny Cios! - krzyknąłem i w tej samej chwili Noctowl zaprzestał prób zahipnotyzowania i z prędkością błyskawicy spadł na przeciwnika, uderzając z taka siłą, że czarnego stwora odrzuciło.  
- Hej, on to umiał od początku? - spytała zdziwiona Clair.  
- Wiesz, bądź co bądź lata sobie poza PokeBallem, a to znacznie pomaga w treningu. - wyjaśnił dziewczynie Max.  
Tymczasem mój podopieczny znów wzleciał w górę uważnie obserwując przeciwnika.  
- No tak, muszę przyznać, że to było dobre. Ognisty Strumień! - tuż po pochwale Lider znów polecił atakować, na szczęście mój podopieczny był przygotowany na taką ewentualność. Zapewne podczas wznoszenia zastosował Przewidywanie i teraz, gdy płomienie ognia minęły go nieznacznie znów błyskawicznie spadł na przeciwnika, z zamiarem poranienia go, jednak Houndoom przewidział ten ruch, przestał ziać ogniem i w momencie uderzenia przez Noctowla złapał go swoimi szczękami i boleśnie wgryzł się w skrzydło. Widać jednak było, że drugi cios odebrał mu sporo sił.  
- Dziobanie, tylko mocno! - postanowiłem zaryzykować Szansa na uwolnienie się Poke-Sowy była niewielka, ale ze względu na bliskość przeciwnika, mógł mu zadawać obrażenia, zaś Hundoom mógł się tylko nadal wgryzać w jego skrzydło.  
- Oni się tak będą przepychać, aż obaj padną. - stwierdziła Clair, a Max tylko kiwnął głową, na znak że myśli podobnie.  
- Hmm... Proponuję remis tej rundy, a następne starcie zadecyduje o wygranej. - zaproponowałem.  
- Dobrze Tori i cieszę się, że sam to dostrzegasz. Umiejętność przewidywania szans na zwycięstwo jest ważna wśród trenerów.  
Po tych słowach Jerzy zawrócił swojego Pokemona, ja zaś musiałem pójść do leżącego na arenie Noctowla. Nastąpiła krótka przerwa w pojedynku, podczas której zdołałem przekonać Poke-Sowę, że jednak w niektórych sytuacjach powinna korzystać z PokeBalla, gdyż tak będzie lepiej. Wreszcie Poke-Ptak zgodził się aby go zawrócić do biało-czerwonej piłki, z obietnicą, że gdy tylko odzyska siły po pobycie w Centrum Medycznym znów zostanie wypuszczony.  
- Wynik pojedynku dwa do dwóch, obecna runda wyłoni zwycięzcę. - oznajmił sędzia, zaś ja z Liderem niemal jednocześnie wypuściliśmy swoje Pokemony.  
- Magmar!  
- Charmeleon!  
Ognisty stwór z kaczym dziobem stanął naprzeciwko mojego pierwszego Pokemona. Zapowiadał się ciekawy finał pojedynku.  
- Toxik-Atak! - zarządził Jerzy.  
- Zasłona Dymna! - poleciłem, wprawdzie pomysł był dziwny, ale z drugiej strony...  
Fioletowy dym wymieszał się z czarnym. Na arenie znów nie było nic widać.  
- Postaraj się go zlokalizować i atakuj Rozcinaniem! - wydałem kolejne polecenie.  
Mimo, że poprzez dym nie można było tego dostrzec, domyślałem się, że Lider ma dość niewyraźna minę. Zapewne nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien w obecnej chwili zrobić. Atak ogniem w chmurze trujących oparów groził wybuchem, a jeśli innych rodzajów fizycznych ataków jego podopieczny nie posiadał, no to miałem przewagę. I nagle dało się słyszeć odgłos uderzenia, Charmeleon trafił w przeciwnika.  
- Energiczna Pieść! - polecił Jerzy i znów dało się słyszeć uderzenie. Po chwili. mimo że gęsty dym przesłaniał widoczność słychać było okładające się Pokemony.  
- O raju, wyście do reszty powariowali. Nic nie widzą, a się tłuką... - skomentowała sytuacje Clair.  
- Ale dzięki temu jest ciekawie, a poza tym Tori zapewne ma jakiś plan. - odparł Max i chłopak miał racje. Może mój pomysł nie był zbyt genialny, ale w pojedynku o poprzednia odznakę, mimo że stoczyłem go dwukrotnie, Charmeleon nie brał udziału i teraz należał mu się dobry rewanż za tamto. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie pomyliłem się w moich przewidywaniach.  
- Ognisty Strumień! - krzyknąłem, padając równocześnie na ziemię.  
Jak się spodziewałem nastąpiło zapalenie i fioletowo-czarny dym wybuchł, a głośny grzmot rozległ się po całym stadionie. Wszędzie były tumany kurzu unoszące się z ziemnej areny, które obecnie przesłaniały widok, jednak powoli zaczynały opadać. Dostrzegłem zarys Pokemonów, wyglądało na to, że oba nadal stoją.  
- Toriś, ty piromanie jeden! I to ja się wczuwam tak! Chcesz mnie o zawał przyprawić! - rozległo się od strony trybun, gdzie dostrzegłem Clair, Maxa i ich Poki powoli wstających z podłogi.  
- Wybacz, ale chciałem się upewnić, co do pewnej rzeczy. - odparłem przepraszająco.  
Pył opadł i teraz widać było wyraźnie, że oba Poki nadal stały. Wyglądało też na to, że Magmar bardziej ucierpiał od obrażeń, jakie zadał mu Charmeleon, zapewne tuż przed wybuchem oberwał częściowo Ognistym Strumieniem. Najważniejsza rzecz jednak została potwierdzona, po odpowiednim treningu ognistemu Pokemonowi nawet duży wybuch niewiele może zrobić. Poza tym zauważyłem też inną rzecz, na jaką liczyłem. Wprawdzie od przebywania w trujących oparach mój podopieczny był zatruty, ale jego przeciwnik również.  
- No brawo, muszę przyznać, że to było naprawdę ciekawe rozwiązanie. Czas jednak na finałowe starcie. Ogniste Uderzenie!  
- Rozcinanie! - poleciłem, jednak nieco zbyt późno, a może to Magmar po prostu tak szybko zaatakował. W każdym razie jego pięść mocno uderzyła w mojego Pokemona, nim ten zdążył ranić go pazurami i odrzuciła na kilka metrów. Może i ogniste ataki na typ Ogniowy nie były jakieś supersilne, jednak to był mocny cios. Na szczęście miałem w zanadrzu jeszcze jedną niespodziankę i miałem nadzieję, że po wybuchu Charmeleon odpowiednio się do tego przygotował.  
- Ognisty Strumień! - zarządził Lider, a ja widząc nieznaczny ruch łapy mojego podopiecznego zrozumiałem, że myślimy o tym samym.  
- Wściekłość! - krzyknąłem i w tej samej chwili Pokemon uskoczył przed strumieniem, który minął go o kilka centymetrów i szybko ruszył z kontratakiem. Magmar wprawdzie przestał ziać ogniem, jednak nie zdążył już uniknąć ataku, który posłał go na drugi koniec areny. No tak, obrażenia zadawane przez truciznę połączone z oberwaniem od Ognistego Uderzenia przyczyniły się do całkiem mocnego kontrataku. Mój przeciwnik padł na arenę i wyglądało na to, że już się nie podniesie. Spojrzałem jeszcze na mojego podopiecznego, widać było, że jest zmęczony, ale w razie kontynuowania pojedynku, był gotów przynajmniej na jeszcze jedną wymianę ciosów. Nie było wątpliwości, że ognisty jaszczur stał się naprawdę trudnym do pokonania Pokemonem.  
- Pojedynek zakończony, trzy do dwóch wygrywa trener Tori. - oznajmił sędzia, zaś Lider zawrócił nieprzytomnego Magmara i podchodząc od mnie powiedział:  
- Gratuluję. Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę wybitny z ciebie trener i chyba jesteś lepszy ode mnie. Proszę, oto twoja Odznaka Wulkanu.  
Po tych słowach starszy mężczyzna wręczył mi mały czerwony metalowy krążek wyglądający nieco jak płomyk ognia. Siódma Odznaka Ligi Pokemon została zdobyta. Podziękowałem Liderowi, podziękowałem Charmeleonowi za pomoc i zawróciłem stworka do PokeBalla.  
- No i fajnie. Toriś zdobył kolejną odznakę do kolekcji, Pan Lider udowodnił, że jednak coś tam potrafi, ja mam nowego Pokemona, a teraz myślę, że wszyscy zasłużyliśmy na jakiś dobry obiad, po którym powinniśmy zadecydować, dokąd wyruszamy dalej. - oznajmiła Clair podchodząc do nas.  
- Naprawdę myślę, że powinnaś traktować Liderów z większym szacunkiem. W końcu jednym z nich jest mój ojciec. - szepnął Max do dziewczyny, ta jednak całkowicie go zignorowała. Jerzy natomiast przyglądał się nam przez chwilę, po czym rzekł:  
- Wiecie, z tego co zauważyłem lubicie przygody i wyzwania. Jeśli nie macie żadnych konkretnych planów, co do dalszej podróży, to może udacie się na południe Bydgoszczy. Kilka dni temu dostałem informację, że w pobliżu wioski Biskupin odkryto coś ciekawego. Nawet chcieli żebym do nich przyjechał, ale ja nie jestem Janek... To znaczy Lider z Olsztyna i mnie takie rzeczy nie interesują. No wiadomo, że jak będą potrzebować pomocy, to ich odwiedzę, na razie jednak mają spokojne wykopaliska W każdym razie myślę, że was może to zainteresować.  
- Odkryto coś ciekawego... - mruknęła Clair, a w jej oczach widać było ten dziwny blask. No tak, już wiedzieliśmy, dokąd będziemy się musieli udać w dalszą drogę.  
- A ten Biskupin to jak daleko się znajduje? - zapytał rzeczowo Max.  
- Niecałe pięćdziesiąt kilometrów, w dwa dni powinniście bez problemu dotrzeć na miejsce. - wyjaśnił Jerzy.  
Podziękowawszy za informacje opuściliśmy stadion. Następnie trzeba było odwiedzić Punkt Medyczny, gdzie moje Pokemony miały odzyskać siły po pojedynku, a gdy okazało się, że najlepiej zostawić je tam do jutra, trzeba było jeszcze przekonać Clair, że w dalszą drogę wyruszymy dopiero rankiem. W każdym razie przygody w Bydgoszczy zostały zakończone, odznakę zdobyłem, a co czeka mnie dalej, to pokaże przyszłość.


	58. Skarb z Biskupina

ODCINEK 58: SKARB Z BISKUPINA.

Jak zasugerował Lider Bydgoszczy, po zdobyciu siódmej odznaki Ligi Pokemon udaliśmy się do Biskupina, w którym nie tak dawno temu rozpoczęto prace archeologiczne. Już sama ta wiadomość wystarczyła, aby Clair zadecydowała, że "koniecznie musimy się tam udać", więc nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusje, które i tak nic nie dadzą, a także będąc ciekawym co też może nas spotkać wraz z Maxem zgodziliśmy się z dziewczyną i po dwóch dniach wędrówki byliśmy na miejscu. W Bydgoszczy nie tylko ja zdobyłem kolejną odznakę do kolekcji, dodatkowo Clair zyskała nowego Pokemona - ognistego kurczaczka Torchica. Mały stworek nie nadążał by za nami podczas podróży, więc najczęściej jak większość naszych Poków siedział w PokeBallu, ale na odpoczynki dziewczyna dość często go wypuszczała, a także starała trenować, najczęściej z pomocą mojego Charmeleona.  
Tak więc po dwóch dniach wędrówki dotarliśmy do Biskupina - niewielkiej wioski, w której na szczęście był Punkt Medyczny, więc w razie czego nocleg i pomoc dla Poków była zapewniona. Wykopaliska zaś miały miejsce jakieś pół kilometra dalej i gdy wczesnym popołudniem, po uprzednim zasięgnięciu informacji, dotarliśmy na miejsce musieliśmy przyznać, że jesteśmy pod wrażeniem.  
- Naprawdę sporawe to wszystko. - Clair skomentowała widok, jaki roztaczał się pod nami, gdyż znajdowaliśmy się na niewielkim wzgórzu, które w naturalny sposób oddzielało wykopaliska od miasteczka.  
- Wygląda na bardzo starą osadę, może ma nawet kilka tysięcy lat, chociaż przyznam, że z tego miejsca trudno to jednoznacznie stwierdzić - powiedział Max, po czym dodał - To co? Schodzimy?  
Clair nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Dziewczyna z Absolem przy nodze szybko ruszyła w dół wzgórza, rozglądając się przy okazji, zapewne w poszukiwaniu kogoś, od kogo mogłaby zasięgnąć nieco informacji. Ja zaś stałem jeszcze przez chwilę i podziwiałem widok. A widok trzeba było przyznać, był niesamowity. Z prawej strony wznosiły się resztki czegoś, co można było chyba uznać za drewniany mur obronny, w środku uwijało się kilkanaście osób, niektóre kopały, inne czyściły eksponaty, a jeszcze inne dokonywały pomiarów. Tu i tam można też było dostrzec powbijane paliki, oraz resztki czegoś, co mogło uchodzić za pozostałości dawnych chat, obecnie zrównanych do poziomu fundamentów. Znajdował się tu też spory namiot, zapewne służący za centrum dowodzenia i miejsce, w którym przechowywano wydobyte eksponaty. Kilkadziesiąt metrów na lewo od wykopalisk zaś znajdowało się całkiem spore jezioro, a po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się widać było wał odgradzający je od wykopalisk i sugerujący, że nie tak dawno temu były one całkowicie zalane.  
- No Tori, może zejdziemy i zaproponujemy pomoc. W końcu doświadczenia jako takiego nabraliśmy już w Biskupcu, więc co nieco o archeologii wiemy. - z zadumy wyrwał mnie glos Maxa. A przypomniawszy sobie nocną wyprawę, jaką się tamta przygoda skończyła przytaknąłem tylko i dodałem:  
- Powinniśmy też uważać, żeby Clair znów nie wpadła na jeden ze swoich pomysłów. Oby nie znaleźli tu nic dziwnego, ani cennego...  
Chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął, a po chwili schodziliśmy już ze wzgórza, a obok nas nasze Poki, czyli Charmeleon i Gloom. Noctowla chwilowo nigdzie nie widziałem, ale byłem pewny, że Poke-Sowa jest w pobliżu i wystarczy głośny gwizd, aby się pojawiła.  
Przed czymś co można było nazwać wejściem stał młody chłopak i właśnie dyskutował z Clair, gdy nas dostrzegł przerwał i przedstawił się:  
- Witajcie, nazywam się Walenty i miło mi was powitać na naszym stanowisku archeologicznym. Wasza towarzyszka - tu wskazał na dziewczynę - twierdzi, że macie już doświadczenie w tego typu pracach i z chęcią jesteście gotowi nam pomóc.  
Trenerka patrzyła na nas z niewinną miną, jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli, że pomoc może i jej w głowie, ale przy okazji żądza przygody, oraz poszukiwanie skarbów. Przytaknęliśmy jednak, a Max dokonawszy prezentacji zapytał:  
- Co tu dokładnie odkryliście?  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się dumnie i odparł:  
- Tak naprawdę to ja odkryłem, zupełnie przypadkiem zresztą. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu ten teren był pod wodą. Przyszedłem tu potrenować nieco mojego Poliwaga i wtedy dostrzegłem kawałki drewna pływające na powierzchni jeziora. Zdarzało się to już wcześniej, ale nigdy w takich ilościach, tych belek było naprawdę sporo.  
Spojrzałem na Maxa, a on nam nie, no tak największe odkrycia są często dziełem przypadku. Chłopak zaś kontynuował:  
- Poprosiłem Poliwaga, aby popływał nieco i sprawdził skąd się drewno bierze i o dziwo poinformował mnie, że z dna wystają jakieś bale. Wyłowiłem więc kilka z tych, co pływały już na jeziorze i zaniosłem do miasteczka, jednak tam początkowo mało kogo obchodziło moje odkrycie. Na szczęście jeden z wędrownych trenerów zainteresował się moim znaleziskiem, obiecał powiadomić kogo trzeba i tak przybył do nas Józef Kostrzewski... - tu wskazał na starszego mężczyznę stojącego obok dwójki młodych ludzi dokonujących jakiś pomiarów, który cierpliwie im coś tłumaczył.  
- No i zarządzono wielkie wykopki, osuszono część jeziora i mamy to co mamy. Przejdź do najlepszej części. - przerwała chłopakowi Clair. Zapewne już wcześniej poznała skróconą wersję historii, albo zaczynała się swoim zwyczajem nudzić. Walenty zmieszał się nieco, po czym kontynuował:  
- No i odkopano to co widzicie, stary gród, ma być może nawet trzy tysiące lat, a w jego środku coś, co kiedyś było prawdopodobnie ołtarzem. Na ołtarzu była płyta pokryta dziwnym pismem i to właśnie ją przez ostatnie dwa dni bada pan Kostrzewski i porównuje ze znaleziskiem sprzed kilku tygodni. - tym razem chłopak wskazał na namiot.  
"Płyta z dziwnym pismem?" - pomyślałem i przypomniałem sobie Biskupiec i tamtejsze znalezisko, którym również była płyta z napisami, a której omal nie ukradł poszukiwacz skarbów - Batura. Na szczęście przeszkodził mu w tym Lider z Olsztyna - Jan Łajs. Gdy spojrzałem na Maxa, ten tylko skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Może to zwykłe szczęście, ale wyglądało na to, że przygoda z Biskupca właśnie zaczyna mieć ciąg dalszy. Zresztą podobieństwo nazw "Biskupiec" i "Biskupin" nie mogło być przypadkowe. Dla pewności zapytałem jeszcze:  
- A Biskupin to jak dawno założono?  
- Cóż, dobre pytanie. Tak naprawdę nikt tego nie wie. Stare chaty zastępowane były nowszymi, a te jeszcze nowszymi. Pan Kostrzewski twierdzi nawet, że to co odkopaliśmy może być najpierwszą osadą od której Biskupin się wziął. - potwierdził moje domysły Walenty.  
Tymczasem szef całych wykopalisk skończył tłumaczenia, a zauważywszy nasze przybycie szedł szybko w naszym kierunku.  
- Witam trenerów, widzę, że już się wszystkiego dowiedzieliście, od tego gadatliwego młodzieńca. Jeśli jeszcze nie wiecie, to nazywam się Józef Kostrzewski i jestem głównym archeologiem tych wykopalisk, czyli można powiedzieć, że szefem całego tego bałaganu. - po tych słowach mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Dokonaliśmy szybkiej prezentacji, po której Clair, nie wdając siew żadne wstępy, czy wyjaśnienia wypaliła:  
- Byliśmy już w Biskupcu i jako takie pojęcie o dziwnych płytach mamy. Co udało się odczytać z tutejszej?  
Archeolog był nieco zaskoczony, spojrzał na Walentego karcącym, wzrokiem, jednak ja i Max wiedzieliśmy, że krytykowanie chłopaka jest niesprawiedliwe. Gdy Clair wyczuwała skarby, to każdego potrafiłaby zmusić do mówienia.  
- No okazuje się, że całkiem sporo. - zaczął wyjaśniać Józef - Przede wszystkim poprosiłem o wizytę u nas Jana Łajsa z Olsztyna i na szczęście znalazł czas odwiedzić nas dwa dni temu. Skonsultowaliśmy nasze wyniki i wygląda na to, że Biskupin jest osadą, do której prawdopodobnie przeniosła się ludność z Biskupca, a jeśli nie ona to z pewnością Kamień Słońca, który tam się znajdował...  
- A więc naprawdę istnieje! - przerwała podekscytowana Clair.  
- No już Lider na podstawie tamtej płyty twierdził, że istnieje i że go gdzieś przeniesiono, nie wiadomo było jednak gdzie. - przypomniał Max.  
Archeolog przyjrzał się nam uważniej, a na jego twarzy dało się dostrzec coś jakby zrozumienie.  
- No tak, Janek wspominał że w tamtych wykopaliskach pomogła mu trójka szczególnie uzdolnionych trenerów i jak rozumiem ową trójkę mam właśnie przed oczami?  
Przytaknęliśmy zgodnie, a ja nawet byłem lekko zaskoczony, że nasze osiągnięcia były na tyle znaczące, że ktokolwiek o nich opowiadał. Fakt, gdyby nie nocne wycieczki Clair nie przyuważylibyśmy Batury, jak starał się ukraść płytę ze świątyni w Biskupcu i prawdopodobnie wyniósł by ją niezauważony, ale żeby z tego powodu uważać nas za "szczególnie uzdolnionych"?  
- Więc jak to dokładnie było z tym kamieniem? - dopytywała się Clair uśmiechając się niewinnie. Zerknąłem na Maxa, ten tylko mrugnął okiem, już wiedzieliśmy, że niezależnie od tego, czego się dowiemy za dnia, w nocy trzeba będzie znów pilnować, aby Clair nie urządziła sobie nocnej wycieczki. Tymczasem Kostrzewski kontynuował wyjaśnienia:  
- Stare pismo nie zawsze można jednoznacznie odszyfrować i zapewne trzeba jeszcze sporo czasu na dokładne tłumaczenia, jednak z tego co udało mi się odczytać, z pomocą Jana muszę dodać, wynika kilka ciekawych informacji. - tu nasz rozmówca zaczął odginać palce zaciśniętej pięści i wyliczać - Po pierwsze, Kamień Słońca na pewno istnieje i był w Biskupcu. Po drugie, mieszkańcy Biskupca często byli napadani przez różne wojownicze plemiona, czego efektem była decyzja o przeniesieniu kamienia. Po trzecie, kamień ów był "Prawdziwie Świętym Symbolem", szukano więc miejsca gdzie godnie mógłby zostać przeniesiony i dlatego ostatecznie znalazł się tak daleko od Biskupca. I wreszcie po czwarte, godne miejsce dla niego miał zapewnić Biskupin i teoretycznie tu powinien się znajdować.  
Mężczyzna zakończył wyliczankę, nie tylko my, ale i nasze Pokemony słuchały tego z uwagą. Nawet Noctowl się znalazł i siedział teraz na jednym z wbitych w pobliżu palików, wyjątkowo nie śpiąc. Czekaliśmy na dalsze wyjaśnienia, a gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać Clair zapytała:  
- Czy przez to "powinien" mam rozumieć, że jeszcze go nie znaleziono?  
Józef spojrzał na nią i chyba dostrzegł ten dziwny, nieco fanatyczny, blask w jej oczach, bo przez chwilę wyglądał jakby się nad czymś zastanawia, w końcu jednak odrzekł:  
- No niestety nie znaleźliśmy go, a wskazówki z płyty też nie są do końca jasne. Wynika z nich, że działania ludzi nie spodobały się Ho-ohowi, któremu poświęcona była świątynia, podobnie jak i sam Kamień Słońca. Pewnego dnia spadł na nich wielki gniew "Pana Światła" i słońce zniknęło. Spanikowani ludzie uciekli stąd, wcześniej ukryli kamień, mając nadzieję, że przyszłe pokolenia będą w stanie przebłagać legendarnego Pokemona. Są to ostatnie zapisy na płycie i nie bardzo wiadomo jak je interpretować. No i nie wskazują gdzie kamień mógł zostać ukryty, o ile oczywiście nadal tu jest.  
Mina Clair wyrażała wielki zawód, Max zaś nad czymś intensywnie myślał, a w końcu rzekł:  
- Czy owym "zniknięciem słońca" mogło być zwykłe zaćmienie?  
- Szczerze mówiąc tak podejrzewam, jednak nie mam pewności. Trzeba pamiętać, że to co dla nas oczywiste, dla naszych przodków było tajemnicze i magiczne. W każdym razie, płytę znaleziono zaledwie cztery dni temu, więc to i tak całkiem dużo informacji, jakie można z niej wyczytać. Mam nadzieję, że z czasem dowiemy się jeszcze czegoś, a być może i sam kamień znajdziemy... No ale dość już tej pogadanki, gród sam się nie odkopie, chcecie pomóc prawda? Więc zaraz znajdziemy wam jakieś zajęcie...  
Po tych słowach archeolog rozejrzał się po terenie wykopalisk, a po chwili już miał dla nas zadanie. Z niewielkimi łopatkami zostaliśmy oddelegowani pod drewniany mur, aby pomóc w jego odkopywaniu. Walenty poinstruował nas jeszcze jak najlepiej odgarniać ziemię, aby nic nie zniszczyć i prosił, aby być bardzo ostrożnym. Drewno było bardzo stare i niewiele mu było trzeba, aby się połamało. Raźno zabraliśmy się do pracy i nawet nasze Pokemony starały się pomagać jak mogły. No przynajmniej trzy z nich, bowiem Noctowl nie mając za bardzo fizycznych możliwości rozsiadł się na jednym z wyższych słupów, na którym zainstalowano latarnię dającą światło po zmroku i jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju - zasnął.  
- Ale leniuch z tego pierzaka... - mruknęła Clair ostrożnie odgarniając ziemię.  
- Za to ty o dziwo zabrałaś się do pracy bez słowa krytyki. - odparłem dziewczynie. W odpowiedzi trenerka posłała mi tylko tajemniczy uśmiech, po którym zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy ona przypadkiem znowu nie zauważyła czegoś dziwnego, lub tajemniczego, co pomogło by w poszukiwaniach kamienia, a co swoim zwyczajem wolała sama sprawdzić, tylko w nocy.  
Przy pracy i wspólnych rozmowach czas płynął szybko i wkrótce nastał wieczór i trzeba było powoli myśleć o udaniu się na spoczynek.  
- Tak w ogóle mamy jakiś plan, jak długo tu zostaniemy? - zapytałem, gdy wracaliśmy do wioski, a konkretnie do Punktu Medycznego.  
- No cóż... Dzień, może dwa. Cierpliwości Tori, może coś znajdziemy. - odparła mi z tajemniczym uśmiechem Clair. Westchnąłem i spojrzałem na Maxa, chłopak jak zwykle starał się zostać neutralny, jeśli chodziło o dziwne pomysły naszej towarzyszki. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie prościej by było od razu jej wyjaśnić, że wiemy o jej planie na nocną wyprawę i że albo idziemy razem, albo siłą zatrzymamy ją w Punkcie Medycznym. Ostatecznie zdecydowałem się nie komentować sprawy, a w nocy zwyczajnie będziemy z Maxem czuwać na zmianę i gdy usłyszymy, że Clair opuszcza pokój celem nocnej wyprawy, to postaramy się ją zatrzymać. Niestety o świcie okazało się, że tym razem nie doceniliśmy tej wariatki...

Zbliżała się północ, w pewnej chwili dało się słyszeć odgłos wypuszczania Poka, a następnie szept dziewczyny:  
- Bądź cicho Stantler, bo jak nas usłyszą to koniec.  
Poke-Jeleń spojrzał na swoją trenerkę dziwnie, ale usłuchał.  
- Pamiętasz jak dawno temu wraz ze swoim stadem hipnotyzowałeś mieszkańców pewnej wioski. Chcę abyś teraz zrobił to samo, ale za cel obrał ten Punkt Medyczny. No i oczywiście pominął mnie.  
Pokemon skinął tylko głową, stanął pod ścianą i zamruczał cicho, aby trenerka wsiadła na niego, po czym rozpoczął hipnotyzowanie. Stojący obok Absol przyglądał się temu ciekawie, jednak jako mający typ Ciemność nie musiał się obawiać uśpienia. Plan się udał i było pewne, że wszyscy w pobliżu śpią. Dziewczyna podziękowała Stantlerowi i zawróciła go do PokeBalla, po czym otwierając cicho drzwi rzekła jeszcze do Absola, który uważnie się jej przyglądał.  
- Toriś znowu się będzie wkurzał, trudno. Jeśli się uda, to obiecuję nie wycinać takich numerów przez najbliższy miesiąc. A teraz cicho i ostrożnie, jak coś usłyszysz, to dawaj znać  
I tak trenerka i jej Pokemon opuścili Punkt Medyczny, w którym nieświadomi tego co się działo spali Max, którego obecnie była „kolejka spaniowa" i Tori, który wprawdzie starał się trzymać wartę, jednak nie dał rady przeciwko hipnozie Stantlera. Na dachu budynku spał dodatkowo Noctowl, ale on zapewne by się nie obudził nawet gdyby falami nie oberwał.  
Pięć minut później dziewczyna była już na terenie wykopalisk, teraz oświetlanym jedynie słabym światłem zamontowanej naprędce latarni. Przystanęła na wzgórzu, aby mieć pewność, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i dobrze zrobiła, gdyż jakiś ruch z lewej strony zwrócił jej uwagę. Od strony jeziora przez teren wykopalisk ostrożnie przekradały się dwa cienie, wyglądali na mężczyzn, jednak przy słabym świetle latarni trudno było jednoznacznie stwierdzić. W pewnej chwili jeden z nich wypuścił latającego Pokemona, który szybko uderzył w latarnię uszkadzając ją i tym samym powodując, że cała okolica pogrążyła się w ciemności.  
- A cwaniaczki. Ale nie myślcie, że tak łatwo wam pójdzie. - szepnęła Clair i ostrożnie ruszyła w dół wzgórza.  
Tymczasem dwa cienie zbliżyły się do namiotu, jeden został na zewnątrz zaś drugi zniknął w środku.  
- No nie mówcie mi, że jednak są tu ludzie równie domyślni co ja... - mruknęła dziewczyna zakradając się cicho coraz bliżej namiotu i starając kryć za drzewami rosnącymi na obrzeżach wykopalisk.  
- Szefie, udało się. - dało się słyszeć tryumfalne szepnięcie, po którym drugi cień wyszedł z namiotu niosąc coś w rękach.  
- Ciszej, bo ktoś nas jeszcze usłyszy. Już raz mnie zdemaskowali i nie chcę, żeby sytuacja się powtórzyła. - odszepnął gniewnie "szef".  
"Ej chwila, chyba nie powiecie mi, że jeden z nich to..." - zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć Clair, po czym trenerkę czekała decyzja co dalej robić, gdyż dwa cienie szybko ruszyły w stronę jeziora.  
- Jak myślisz Absol, śledzimy ich? Jednemu dalibyśmy radę, ale z dwoma może być ciężko. - zapytała dziewczyna swego podopiecznego. Ten jednak czekał na decyzję swojej opiekunki i gotów był się podporządkować, niezależnie od tego, co się stanie.  
- W porządku, idziemy za nimi, ale cicho i ostrożnie. - to mówiąc ruszyła ostrożnie za cieniami, zaś biało-czarny stworek równie cicho podążył za nią.  
Cienie zniknęły wśród drzew porastających jezioro, początkowo starały się przemieszczać cicho, jednak im dalej od wykopalisk, tym mniej zwracały na to uwagę, a tym samym ułatwiały śledzenie ich. Jakiś czas później dotarły na niewielką polankę w lesie, a gdy jeden z nich rozpalił ognisko nie było już wątpliwości.  
- Batura... - szepnęła kryjąca się za drzewami Clair - I teraz dodatkowo ma pomaganiera. Ehh... Jak ten facet mnie wkurza...  
Tymczasem Batura, bo to faktycznie był on, odebrał od swego towarzysza dziwny kamień w kształcie słońca z promieniami i zaczął go oglądać.  
- Interesujące... Nie wygląda jakoś nadzwyczajnie i jakiejś szczególnej mocy w nim też nie wyczuwam... Szkoda, że nie mamy Poków typu Światło, bo może ułatwiłoby to identyfikację przydatności tego...  
Dalsze rozważania mężczyzny przerwał okrzyk:  
- Tym razem mi nie uciekniesz cwaniaczku. Znowu skarbów ci się zachciało i znowu tej samej nocy co i ja!  
Na polankę wkroczyła Clair, a obok niej groźnie warczał Absol. Mężczyźni w pierwszej chwili byli całkowicie zaskoczeni, pierwszy otrząsnął się Batura, który odparł ze złośliwym uśmiechem:  
- No proszę, narwane wredne babsko z Kocka i Biskupca. Właściwie mogę powiedzieć to samo, co znajdę coś ciekawego, to mi przeszkadzasz.  
- To może rozwiążemy nasz problem raz na zawsze co? Wyzywam cię na pojedynek, tylko tym razem bez sztuczek z Zasłoną Dymną. - odparła pewna siebie trenerka.  
- Zasłona Dymna się nie podoba? A może coś innego? - zapytał towarzysz Batury, również złośliwie się uśmiechając.  
- Coś innego, to znaczy... - dziewczyna nie była pewna tego co się stanie, ale rękę miała na PokeBallach. Niestety to nie wystarczyło. Nagle opadło na nią całe mnóstwo pyłku, który wypuścił latający między drzewami Venomoth.  
- Czy ty nigdy nie możesz walczyć uczciwie! - zdążyła jeszcze krzyknąć Clair, gdy poczuła, że oczy się jej zamykają, a ziemia usuwa spod nóg. Absol najpierw pisnął przestraszony, po czym starał się obudzić swoją opiekunkę, która właśnie upadła na ziemię uśpiona. Jednak nic mu z tego nie wychodziło. Pisnął ponownie, gdy zobaczył jak dwójka mężczyzn z groźnymi minami zbliża się od niego i sięga po swoje PokeBalle z zamiarem wypuszczenia Pokemonów...


	59. Kamień Słońca

ODCINEK 59: KAMIEŃ SŁOŃCA.

Świtało. A przynajmniej taką informację dawały mi promienie słońca, które przebijając się na horyzoncie trafiały w okno i na moją twarz, jako że tuż przy nim spałem. Zaraz, zaraz...  
"Spałem?" - pomyślałem półprzytomnie i nagle mnie otrzeźwiło, skuteczniej niż gdyby to zrobiła Wodna Broń Wartortla.  
- Clair! - niemal krzyknąłem, tym samym budząc Maxa i Charmeleona (gdyż Gloom jak to zwykle bywało noc spędzał w PokeBallu). Chłopak otworzył oczy i również szybko pojął sytuację.  
- Zaspaliśmy? Nie, chyba nie... - po pytaniu zaczął się zastanawiać, ja również. Nie spałem i wiedziałem, że nie zasnę, a jednak mnie uśpiło... I nagle równocześnie z Maxem powiedzieliśmy:  
- Stantler.  
- No tego to się nie spodziewałem. - dodał po chwili młody trener, szybko zbierając swoje rzeczy i przygotowując się do wyjścia.  
- Taaa... Tym razem nas przechytrzyła i zdrowo przegięła przy okazji. - mruknąłem wkurzony, ale i zaniepokojony. Po czym udałem się do pokoju obok, aby potwierdzić podejrzenia - Clair nie było, podobnie jak PokeBalli. Została jedynie torba dziewczyny, całkiem sprawnie spakowana.  
- I co teraz? - spytał Max, zaglądając również do pokoju.  
- No cóż... Najpierw powinniśmy zobaczyć co się dzieje na wykopaliskach... - odparłem po krótkim zastanowieniu.  
Tymczasem Charmeleon przez nikogo nie proszony sam postanowił działać i zaczął węszyć intensywnie. Wkrótce też złapał trop dziewczyny i dał znać, abyśmy poszli za nim. Pozbieraliśmy wszystkie nasze rzeczy, zabraliśmy też torbę Clair i opuściliśmy Punkt Medyczny. Wychodząc zapytałem na wszelki wypadek, czy nie widziano trenerki opuszczającej budynek, ale tak jak się spodziewałem, okazało się, że wszyscy spali. Gwizdnięciem obudziłem Noctowla, który sfrunął z dachu, a poinstruowany przeze mnie o obecnej sytuacji zahukał krótko i odleciał na poszukiwania. Charmeleon zaś wytrwale tropił i po chwili nie było już wątpliwości, że trop wiedzie na wykopaliska.  
Szybko dotarliśmy na miejsce tylko po to, aby przekonać się, że w nocy faktycznie coś się wydarzyło. Józef Kostrzewski - szef i główny archeolog tłumaczył coś właśnie dwudziestoletniemu chłopakowi, którego ubiór nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że był Strażnikiem Pokemon, a gdy tylko nas zauważył ruszył w naszą stronę.  
- Eh... Znowu musimy się tłumaczyć z dziwactw Clair... - mruknąłem niechętnie.  
- Spokojnie Tori, przynajmniej dowiemy się co się stało. - odparł mi Max, a tymczasem archeolog podszedł do nas i zapytał groźnie:  
- Czy przypadkiem nie wiecie co się tu w nocy wyprawiało?  
Westchnąłem raz jeszcze, tym razem nie mieliśmy pojęcia gdzie Clair przepadła i niechętnie to przyznawałem, ale martwiłem się o nią. W obecnej sytuacji nie było sensu, czy raczej możliwości, aby dziwne pomysły naszej towarzyszki jakoś zataić, więc trzeba było powiedzieć prawdę.  
- Wiemy tylko tyle, że Clair, czyli dziewczyna która nam towarzyszyła, wyruszyła tu na nocną wyprawę, ale jeszcze nie wróciła. - odparłem i od razu dodałem - Jednak jestem pewny, że nawet jeśli coś stąd zginęło, to ona tego nie ukradła i nie uciekła z tym nie wiadomo gdzie.  
Józef przyglądał się mi badawczo i chyba nie do końca wierzył w moje słowa, jednak sam musiał przyznać, że gdyby dziewczyna faktycznie ich okradła, to przecież ucieklibyśmy w trójkę, a nie oddzielnie.  
Tymczasem Charmeleon zignorował archeologa i cały czas węszył po terenie wykopalisk i wyglądało na to, że znalazł dalszy trop, który prowadził nad jezioro i dalej w las rosnący obok. Wywęszył coś więcej, bo obecnie wrócił do mnie i warczeniem zaczął coś tłumaczyć.  
- Proszę się nie martwić, wygląda na to że mamy trop i być może już wkrótce odnajdziemy naszą przyjaciółkę i waszą zgubę. - rzekł uspokajająco Max, a po chwili dodał - Bo z pana zachowania wnioskuję, że coś zginęło, prawda?  
Mężczyzna przyglądał się nam jeszcze przez chwilę, zapewne nadal niezbyt przekonany, czy może nam ufać, wreszcie zrezygnowany westchnął i wyjaśnił:  
- Kamienna płyta z napisami. W samym jej środku był wyrzeźbiony symbol słońca, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, tylko że... Teraz tego nie ma i w tym miejscu jest dziura i wygląda na to, że to co wcześniej braliśmy za płaskorzeźbę w rzeczywistości okazało się zaginionym Kamieniem Słońca.  
"A więc to tak..." - pomyślałem. Clair postanowiła zbadać płytę z napisami i swoim zwyczajem zrobiła to w nocy - bez świadków. Niestety nie przewidziała, że nie tylko ona wpadnie na ten pomysł, bowiem z warknięć Charmeleona wynikało, że poza tropem Clair wyczuwa on dodatkowo trop dwóch innych ludzi. Gdy wyjaśniłem o co mojemu Pokowi chodzi Max zaproponował:  
- Jeśli wypuścisz Kadabrę powinien łatwiej i szybciej szukać umysłów ludzi w lesie pełnym Pokemonów, niż Charmeleon wśród wielu różnych zapachów.  
Przytaknąłem i już miałem to zrobić, gdy z lasu powoli wyszedł biało-czarny stworek i chwiejąc się zbliżył do nas.  
- Absol! - krzyknąłem i podbiegłem do niego, Max zresztą uczynił to samo.  
Pokemon wyglądał okropnie, cały podrapany i poobijany, futerko gdzieniegdzie przypalone, a dodatkowo mógł zostać otruty, bo cały czas się zataczał. Młodszy trener przywołał swoich podopiecznych i szybko zabrał się do pracy, aby przygotować jakiś mocny specyfik leczący. Absol zaś nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na swój stan ciągnął mnie za nogawkę spodni i dawał wyraźne znaki aby za nim iść.  
- Cieszę się, że nic poważnego ci się nie stało. Za chwilkę ruszymy Clair z pomocą, ale na razie musisz się wzmocnić, bo padniesz nim nas do niej doprowadzisz. - starałem się mówić spokojnie, na szczęście Pok zrozumiał o co chodzi i obserwując Maxa cierpliwie czekał, na koniec jego wysiłków. Tymczasem Noctowl wrócił z pierwszego oblotu informując, że na razie niczego nie znalazł, a widząc Absola zrozumiał, że dalsze poszukiwania może sobie na razie darować, jednak wyjątkowo tym razem nie zasnął, tylko lokując się na pobliskim drzewie czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków.  
- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, tam gdzie jest wasza towarzyszka tam również powinniśmy znaleźć kamień i tych, którzy go zabrali? - zapytał w pewnej chwili Strażnik Pokemon. Odpowiedziałem skinieniem głową, zaś Max skończył pracę i podał biało-czarnemu stworkowi miksturę, po której jego stan wyraźnie się poprawił.  
- Dobrze więc, teraz ruszaj i zaprowadź nas do swojej opiekunki. - poleciłem, zaś szczęśliwy Pokemon szybko pomknął w las.  
- Za nim. - zarządziłem krótko, mając nadzieję, że Clair nie została tak bardzo poobijana jak jej podopieczny. Max zawrócił Pokemony, nawet Glooma, gdyż teraz liczył się czas i ruszyliśmy na poszukiwania. Ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu strażnik również nam towarzyszył i jedynie Józef został na terenie wykopalisk, kręcąc z powątpieniem głową.

Po niedługim czasie Absol zatrzymał się i dał nam do zrozumienia, że teraz musimy być cicho. Stanęliśmy więc i czekaliśmy, aż Noctowl, który starał się lecieć przed nami zauważy coś i da znać jak obecnie wygląda sytuacja. Wprawdzie Poke-Sowy zwykle latały tylko nocą, jednak teraz był bardziej poranek niż dzień, więc mieliśmy nadzieję, że Pokemon nie wzbudzi niczyich podejrzeń.  
Wkrótce zwiadowca wrócił i hukając poinformował, że w pobliżu znajduje się obozowisko z dwojgiem ludzi i naszą towarzyszką. Powinniśmy się też spieszyć, gdyż owa dwójka kończy już zwijać obóz i wkrótce wyruszy w niewiadomym kierunku.  
Ruszyliśmy najszybciej i najciszej jak to było możliwe i już wkrótce między drzewami dostrzegliśmy dwójkę mężczyzn uwijających się wokół zagaszonego ogniska. Obok siedziała Clair, patrzyła na ową dwójkę ze złością i irytacją, miała związane ręce i nogi i zapewne tylko dlatego owa dwójka jeszcze żyła. W pewnej chwili jeden z nich obrócił się tak, że zobaczyłem jego twarz i omal nie krzyknąłem.  
- Batura... - szepnął Max, który też go rozpoznał, zaś strażnik posłał nam pytające spojrzenie.  
Nie było jednak czasu na tłumaczenie, trzeba było działać, no i po raz kolejny wyciągnąć pewną osobę nie znającą pojęcia "instynkt samozachowawczy" z kłopotów, w które sama się wpakowała. Odetchnąłem jednak z ulgą widząc, że dziewczynie nic nie jest.  
- Wszystko gotowe szefie, pozostaje pytanie co z nią zrobimy? - drugi z mężczyzn zarzucił sobie właśnie pokaźny plecak na plecy i wskazał na Clair.  
- Była sama, więc pewnie pozostała dwójka kręci się w pobliżu. Jak ją tu zostawimy, to prędzej czy później powinni ją znaleźć. Na szczęście my będziemy już daleko. - odparł Batura również gotów do ucieczki.  
- A żebyś się nie zdziwił cwaniaczku. Nawet jak Toriś cię nie znajdzie, to bądź pewny że ja to zrobię. - warknęła na niego dziewczyna.  
"Beznadziejny przypadek. Jeniec, a dalej będzie prowokować." - pomyślałem i spojrzałem na Maxa. Ten tylko kiwnął głową, a w jego ręce dostrzegłem PokeBall. No tak nie było czasu do stracenia, trzeba było działać.  
- Jak widzę macie porachunki z tą dwójką, więc pozwolę wam to załatwić po swojemu. - szepnął jeszcze strażnik. Tymczasem Batura podszedł do trenerki groźnie wymachując pięścią.  
- Słuchaj mała, nie przyłożyłem ci, bo z reguły jestem miłym facetem i nie biję kobiet, ale po tych kilku godzinach zrzędzenia, krytyki i denerwowania chyba nie wytrzymam i na koniec oberwiesz. - zagroził.  
- No tak, bo przecież to prawdziwe bohaterstwo, bić bezbronną dziewczynę. - odwarknęła Clair i wyglądało na to, że tym razem naprawdę przegięła, bo mężczyzna juz chciał wziąć zamach, gdy krzyknąłem wychodząc spomiędzy drzew:  
- Nie prościej było ją zakneblować?!  
Mężczyźni zastygli bez ruchu, a po sekundzie Batura rozpoznał mnie, gdyż sięgnął po PokeBalle.  
- Jakie to szlachetne, rycerz przybywa uratować damę z opresji, której to damie powinni język przy urodzeniu wyrwać. - to mówiąc wypuścił z nich Hariyamę i Trokoala, te same Poki, których używał w walce z Liderem z Olsztyna. Jego towarzysz zaś widząc stojącego obok mnie Maxa również, nie zamierzał tylko się przyglądać i do ognistego żółwia i zapaśnika dołączył latającą ćmę - Venomotha, oraz sporego kamulca - Gravelera. Ja zaś przez chwilę stałem lekko zmieszany tym porównaniem do dam, rycerzy i tym podobnych, w końcu młodszy trener trącił mnie znacząco, przypominając, że teraz przecież czas na walkę.  
- Rozumiem, że walczymy dwoma Pokami jednocześnie i że nie planujecie uciekać? - zapytał chłopak dla pewności.  
- Heh, jeśli dzięki temu dacie mi wreszcie spokój, to jestem gotów się na to zgodzić. - odparł Batura, zaś jego kumpel tylko skinął głową. Clair natomiast, chyba równie jak ja zmieszana dziwnymi porównaniami, wreszcie odzyskała zdolność mowy i zakrzyknęła:  
- No cwaniaczki, teraz dostaniecie zasłużone lanie!  
Po krótkim namyśle zdecydowałem wypuścić Kadabrę i Lanturna, dzięki czemu każdego przeciwnika mogłem potraktować atakiem, który miał nad nim przewagę. Max zaś wypuścił Nuzleafa i Lotada i rozpoczęła się walka.  
- Ja biorę rycerzyka, ty tego młodego. - zarządził Batura, po czym wydal komendy - Pchnij Ramieniem w rybę, uderz Ognistym Strumieniem w żółtego!  
- Konfuzja i Rzut Kamieniem! - jego towarzysz nie musiał precyzować, gdyż oba ataki były raczej obszarowe. I już po chwili w stronę Kadabry mknął strumień ognia, jednak Pok bez problemu go uniknął znikając i pojawiając się obok. Lanturn zaś gdy tylko Poke-Zapaśnik zbliżył się do niego i zamierzał zadać cios uderzył Piorunującą Falą i sparaliżował go, niestety nie zdołał uniknąć ciosu i oberwał, zresztą Poke-Ryby słabiej walczyły na lądzie niż w wodzie.  
- Psychik, tak. No to zobaczymy... Ognisty Wir!  
- Ty uważaj, żeby czegoś tu nie podpalić. W lesie jesteśmy bądź co bądź. - zauważyłem, jednak niewiele to dało, bo tym razem w moje Poki zmierzało spore ogniste tornado.  
- Postaraj się neutralizować Wodną Bronią, Kadabra... - jeszcze nim wydałem polecenie usłyszałem w głowie Psycho-Poka:  
"To będzie męczące... Ale dam radę go wyeliminować..."  
Spojrzałem jeszcze jak radzi sobie Max, a chłopak jak zwykle udowadniał, że jest świetnym trenerem. Utwardzony Nuzleaf przyjmował na siebie ataki kamieniami, zręcznie ich unikał, a jeśli któryś nawet trafił, to nie zadawał zbyt wielkich obrażeń. Zresztą jakby było źle, to Pok mógłby się uleczyć. Zaś Lotad, zapewne będący celem ataku Konfuzji właśnie doszedł do siebie i wypuścił w stronę Poke-Ćmy sporą mgiełkę.  
- Dajcie im popalić, chłopaki! - no tak, Clair nie mogła się powstrzymać i zaczęła dopingować. Westchnąłem tylko i byłem prawie pewny, że w głowie usłyszałem podobne westchnięcie Kadabry, chociaż u niego mogło to być też oznaką wysiłku, gdyż właśnie posłał potężną Konfuzję w Hariyamę i jak przewidział wystarczyło to, aby Poka wykluczyć z dalszej walki. Lanturn zaś zneutralizował częściowo ogniste tornado, a to czego nie zatrzymał zablokował własnym ciałem, dzięki czemu nic się nie zapaliło. Wprawdzie sam Pok znowu trochę oberwał, jednak do dalszej walki się nadawał.  
- Jak to możliwe?! - Batura przez chwilę nie wiedział co się dzieje, a gdy dodatkowo zobaczył, że Graveler jego kumpla zostaje pokonany przez Giga-Ssanie Lotada (dzięki czemu Pok wyleczył się po Konfuzji), zrobił taką minę jakby znów chciał uciekać.  
- Usypiający Proszek! - krzyknął jego kumpel, zaś Venomoth wyleciawszy z mgły zaczął sypać w nas i nasze Poki sporą ilość proszku.  
- Chyba planują ucieczkę... - mruknął Max, po czym ziewnął dyskretnie i zadecydował - Nuzleaf, strąć go, Lotad powstrzymaj Falą Szokową.  
Ja zaś poleciłem uderzyć Lanturnowi Wodną Bronią w Torkoala, przy odrobinie szczęścia jeden silny atak powinien wystarczyć, a gdy dodatkowo usłyszałem, czy raczej poczułem w głowie myśli Kadabry, wiedziałem już, że przeciwnik zostanie wyeliminowany, gdyż Psycho-Pok może i był zmęczony po ataku na Hariyamę, jednak nie na tyle, aby ze wsparciem nie poradzić sobie z drugim przeciwnikiem.  
- Unikaj! - trener Venomotha domyślił się zapewne planu Maxa, jednak nie przewidział szybkości, z jaką Nuzleaf odbije się od ziemi i pomknie w stronę przeciwnika uderzając go boleśnie. Musiałem przyznać, że sam byłem lekko zaskoczony, roślinny Pokemon i takie wysokie skoki? Na moje pytające spojrzenie Max tylko się uśmiechnął.  
"No tak, pewnie po walce jeszcze się tu jakaś ewolucja dokona" - pomyślałem i spojrzałem znów na ognistego żółwia, który ponaglany nawołaniami Batury starał się wyrwać z wpływu Wodnej Broni, jednak dodatkowa Konfuzja Kadabry sprawiała, że był bez szans i ostatecznie padł zemdlony na ziemię. Tymczasem Poke-Ćmie nie udał się unik i obecnie strącona również leżała na ziemi. Zamierzała szybko się podnieść i znów podlecieć w górę, jednak Lotad był gotowy i z pomocą Fali Szokowej skutecznie uniemożliwiał ucieczkę. Stosował ja naprzemiennie z Naturalną Mocą, co przypomniało mi stosowaną przeze mnie od czasu do czasu strategię.  
- Koniec. - zawyrokował Max i w tej samej chwili Poke-Ćma padła pokonana, zaś Lotad bardzo z siebie zadowolony zalśnił i zaczął rosnąć.  
- Szczerze mówiąc stawiałem bardziej na Nuzleafa - mruknąłem, wskazując na Poka, który po skoku wylądował nieopodal gotów do dalszej walki w razie czego.  
- Ej, wy nie zapominacie o kimś! - usłyszeliśmy krzyk Clair. No tak, walka wygrana, a gdy skupiliśmy uwagę na Lotadzie, który teraz stał się Lombre, Batura znów starał się nawiać, jednak tym razem nie umknął daleko, gdyż natknął się na Strażnika Pokemon, który towarzyszył nam aż do obozowiska, jednak gdy my ruszyliśmy do walki, on został wśród drzew i zapewne mężczyźni nawet nie wiedzieli o jego obecności. Teraz zaś stał obok powalonego Batury i wyglądało na to, że powstrzymał mężczyznę siłowo. Na szczęście drugi z opryszków sprawiał mniejsze kłopoty i zwyczajnie się poddał.  
- No to problem rozwiązany. - rzekł strażnik, wypuszczając dodatkowo Hitmonlee z PokeBalla. - Teraz mości panowie udacie się ze mną z powrotem na wykopaliska i oddacie coście zrabowali. Następnie odpowiecie za kradzieże, wykorzystywanie Pokemonów do celów przestępczych i zapewne posiadanie ich bez zezwolenia, no chyba że mnie zaskoczycie i Karty Trenerskie ukażecie... Lub też, jeśli wolicie, mój przyjaciel może wam ręcznie wytłumaczyć, że to najlepsza dla was opcja...  
Mężczyźni skapitulowali, pozbierali swoje rzeczy, Batura złorzecząc wydobył z plecaka dziwny kamień i oddał strażnikowi. Wiedział, że tym razem mu się nie uda i przynajmniej na jakiś czas swe złodziejskie wyskoki będzie musiał przemyśleć w więziennej celi. Strażnik wraz z aresztantami i ich Pokami, teraz już zawróconymi do PokeBalli, odszedł. Wprawdzie nie tłumaczyliśmy dokładnie charakteru Clair i jej dziwnych pomysłów, lecz zapewne chłopak sam się domyślił, że teraz to nasza trójka musi sobie parę rzeczy powyjaśniać.  
Max pogratulował Lombre ewolucji, następnie zawrócił swoich podopiecznych, ja zresztą uczyniłem to samo, zostaliśmy tylko my, Charmeleon, który całemu pojedynkowi przyglądał się z boku, oraz Absol, który z pewnością bardzo chciał walczyć, jednak jego stan nie był na tyle dobry, aby mógł coś zdziałać, co zresztą wyjaśnił mu ognisty jaszczur. Clair zaś patrzyła na nas, a raczej na mnie wyczekująco, a wreszcie oznajmiła znudzonym głosem:  
- No Rycerzu Bez Lśniącej Zbroi, nie uwolnisz damy z opresji?  
Max się tylko uśmiechnął, widać było, że całą zbliżającą się awanturę musiałem wziąć na siebie i nawet mi to odpowiadało.  
- Zacznijmy od tego, że twoje zachowanie dyskwalifikuje cię do roli damy... - dziewczyna posłała mi groźne spojrzenie, a ja niewzruszony kontynuowałem - Twoje dziwne pomysły i nocne wycieczki są męczące i denerwujące, a dodatkowo wplątują cię w kłopoty, z których potem trzeba cię wyciągać.  
Stojący obok Charmeleon tylko skinął głową, zaś Absol początkowo chciał od razu biec swej opiekunce na pomoc, jednak zrozumiał, że wykład jaki ona dostaje może jej tylko pomóc i teraz też czekał.  
- Ehhh... No dobra, nie przywalę ci tylko dlatego, że chwilowo nie mogę. Możesz w końcu przeciąć te więzy, a potem kontynuować? Cała zdrętwiałam. - poskarżyła się trenerka, ja jednak nie zamierzałem ustępować.  
- Najpierw obiecasz na ten swój "Wspaniały Park Pokemon", czy jak go tam nazywasz, że już nigdy więcej nie urządzisz żadnej nocnej wyprawy.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie dziwnie, po czym zaczęła się śmiać. I nawet mnie to nie dziwiło, chyba prościej zrobić ze Slowpoka maratończyka, niż wpłynąć na zachowanie tej wariatki. Spojrzałem znów na Maxa, ten tylko się uśmiechał i zacząłem dochodzić do wniosku, że świetnie się bawi słuchając naszej rozmowy.  
- Naprawdę dobry kawał, Toriś. Dobrze wiesz, że tego to ci obiecać nie mogę, ale wiesz co? O każdej mojej następnej wyprawie będę was informować i wtedy sami zadecydujecie, czy będziecie mi towarzyszyć, czy też sama na nią pójdę.  
No to już było coś, jednak na wszelki wypadek zapytałem jeszcze:  
- Czyli nie bierzesz pod uwagę opcji, że nie idziesz na nocną wycieczkę, gdy my sobie tego nie życzymy?  
- No oczywiście że nie. Nie wiem wprawdzie co nas czeka, ale nocne wyprawy są fajne. Pozwalają badać różne rzeczy bez świadków, odkrywać tajne przejścia i korytarze, a być może nawet znaleźć jakiś skarb. I hej, przecież mnie znasz, jakbym znalazła coś cennego, to i tak nie przywłaszczyła bym sobie tego, prawda? - i posłała mi niewinny uśmiech.  
Nie byłem do końca pewny tego "nie przywłaszczania", ale z drugiej strony przewędrowaliśmy razem już spory kawałek kraju i jak dotąd może i dziewczyna sprawiała często kłopoty, ale z całą pewnością mogłem stwierdzić, że z życia złodziejki zrezygnowała. Zresztą sam to przyznałem nie tak dawno temu, gdy wyjaśnialiśmy Józefowi, co się stało w nocy. Westchnąwszy wyciągnąłem scyzoryk i zacząłem uwalniać trenerkę z więzów. Niestety, ale zostawić jej tu nie można było, mimo wszystko.  
- Średnio dyplomatycznie to wyszło. - skomentował naszą rozmowę rozbawiony Max. W takich sytuacjach on też bywał denerwujący, a może po prostu łatwiej mu było akceptować wyczyny naszej towarzyszki, a ja się nimi za bardzo przejmowałem.  
- No nareszcie. - westchnęła Clair i przeciągnęła się zadowolona, a następnie spojrzała na mnie groźnie. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy ta cała pogadanka, to na pewno był dobry pomysł, jednak teraz było już za późno.  
- Absol, świetnie się spisałeś. - pochwaliła swego podopiecznego - I jeśli dobrze rozumiem, twój obecny stan to zasługa Młodego.  
Chłopak skinął głową i wyjaśnił krótko, co się do tej pory wydarzyło i jak Absol zaprowadził nas z powrotem.  
- Tak, plan się udał znakomicie. Początkowo te cwaniaczki chciały umknąć gdy tylko ich znalazłam. To znaczy najpierw mnie podstępnie uśpili i związali... Eh, ten Batura jest wkurzający, nigdy nie walczy uczciwie. W każdym razie gdy się obudziłam, wyśmiałam ich pomysł i dałam jasno do zrozumienia, że włóczenie się nocą po nieznanym lesie nie jest zbyt rozsądne, zdecydowali czekać do rana i wtedy szybko się ulotnić. Na szczęście czas jaki dzięki temu zyskałam wystarczył, abyście się zjawili.  
Dziewczyna cały czas siedziała i nawet zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno nic jej nie jest, lecz to co w następnej chwili usłyszałem sprawiło, że wszelkie wątpliwości mnie opuściły.  
- No a teraz Toriś, jak na rycerza przystało, weźmiesz mnie na ręce i zaniesiesz do Punktu Medycznego, gdzie będę mogła w końcu wypocząć.  
Musiałem mieć bardzo głupią minę, gdyż Max z wielkim trudem powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu, jednak Pokemony nie kryły się z tym i wydawały dziwne warknięcia podobne do chichotu.  
- No co jest? Siedziałam tu przez pół nocy. Jestem zdrętwiała, obolała, głodna i do tego niewyspana, ale gdyby nie ja, to Batura z kumplem gwizdnęli by Kamień Słońca i zapewne byście go nie odnaleźli. Poza tym Toriś, musisz się nauczyć, że wykorzystanie sytuacji do prawienia głupich kazań za rozsądne nie jest. - i trenerka posłała mi jeden tych swoich wrednych uśmiechów. Chciałem jeszcze zaproponować, że przecież może wypuścić Stantlera i na nim udać się w drogę powrotną, ale wzrok dziewczyny mówił jasno, że tym razem się nie wywinę i albo mam robić co mi każe, albo policzy się ze mną w o wiele boleśniejszy sposób.  
- No rycerzu, do dzieła. - zachęcił mnie rozbawiony Max.  
- Ehh... Dobrze, że chociaż ty masz z tego radochę. - westchnąłem i dźwignąłem dziewczynę z ziemi. Co ciekawe była lżejsza niż wyglądała.  
- No a teraz Toriś w drogę powrotną. Tylko ostrożnie, pamiętaj, że jestem cała obolała i po traumatycznych przejściach. - oznajmiła Clair  
- Traumę to pewnie ma Batura, po męczeniu się z tobą przez pół nocy. - odparłem, a gdy w odpowiedzi poczułem dłonie dziewczyny niebezpiecznie zaciskające się na mojej szyi i zobaczyłem jej przymilno-niewinny uśmiech zrozumiałem, że teraz to wszelkie komentarze są zdecydowanie złym pomysłem.  
- I mam nadzieję nie słyszeć żadnych uwag na temat mojej wagi, prawda? - szepnęła jeszcze złowieszczo.  
Westchnąłem pogodzony z losem i ostrożnie ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. Max jako pierwszy, ja i... ekhm... Dama wyciągnięta z opresji jako drudzy, a za nami Charmeleon z Absolem, którzy cały czas się podśmiewali. Na jednym z pobliskich drzew dostrzegłem jeszcze Noctowla, który widząc że wracamy wzbił się w powietrze i poleciał w stronę wykopalisk.  
Powrót minął szybko, lecz męcząco. Na szczęście nim dotarliśmy na otwarty teren Clair zeskoczyła na ziemię i z wrednym uśmiechem podziękowała swemu wybawcy. Może mi się zdawało, ale mimo tej całej otoczki złośliwości naprawdę się cieszyła, że jej pomogliśmy, a być może nawet była wdzięczna, że się zgodziłem na jej pomysł. Ja sam nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. To było... Dziwne. Wprawdzie wiedziałem, że miała to być kara za kazania prawione dziewczynie, ale...  
- No i nareszcie jesteście i jak widzę niesłusznie was podejrzewałem, więc przepraszam za to, oraz dziękuję za pomoc. - oznajmił Józef Kostrzewski, gdy tylko nas zobaczył. Powiedział też, że strażnik wraz z Baturą i jego kumplem udał się do miasteczka, aby tam wezwać wsparcie i oddelegować obu złodziei do Warszawy, gdzie zdecydują na ile trafią oni za kratki. Okazało się też, że ów kumpel Batury pomagał w tutejszych wykopaliskach, co tłumaczyło, czemu mężczyzna tak szybko się o nich dowiedział. Teraz jednak, gdy w końcu został aresztowany wiedzieliśmy, że mamy z nim spokój na długi czas. Odzyskany kamień zaś faktycznie był owym legendarnym Kamieniem Słońca, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, aby miał jakieś magiczne, czy specjalne właściwości. "Kamulec jak kamulec" - jak to określiła zawiedziona Clair.  
Ostatecznie zostaliśmy w Biskupinie przez resztę dnia. Obolały Absol musiał dojść do siebie w Punkcie Medycznym, nasze Poki również tam trafiły, aby odzyskać siły po pojedynku, zaś Clair... Jak łatwo było przewidzieć nic jej nie było, pomagała przez cały dzień przy wykopaliskach, co jakiś czas dyskretnie kryjąc ziewnięcia, ja i Max zresztą również pomagaliśmy. Gdy zbliżał się wieczór trzeba było udać się na spoczynek i zadecydować, dokąd rano wyruszamy. Z pomocą przyszedł nam Walenty informując, że za dwa tygodnie w Warszawie - stolicy kraju, organizowany jest Wielki Turniej Pokemon. Nie jest to to samo co Zawody Ligi Pokemon, ale wielu uważa go za drugie największe wydarzenie Pokemon w kraju, zaraz po nich. Poza tym w Warszawie był stadion, więc i odznakę przy okazji można było zdobyć. Tak więc rankiem następnego dnia udaliśmy się w podróż do stolicy. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem co nas czeka i jak wiele się w niej wydarzy...


	60. Inwazja Rattatów

ODCINEK 60: INWAZJA RATTATÓW.

Trzeciego dnia od opuszczenia Biskupina zawędrowaliśmy do małego miasteczka - Kruszwicy, jak głosił znak przy jego granicach, a że właśnie zbliżała się pora obiadowa, to i zdecydowaliśmy, że czas na przerwę w podróży, zjedzenie czegoś i odpoczynek.  
Rozsiedliśmy się wygodnie w jednej z restauracji, przeznaczonej zarówno dla Pokemonów jak i dla trenerów. Charmeleon, Gloom, Absol i Noctowl (który z trudem, ale jednak jakoś sobie dawał radę z lataniem w pomieszczeniach zamkniętych) zajęli miejsca przy michach z suchą karmą, zaś my przy stoliku i przeglądając listę sprawdzaliśmy co też dobrego można by zamówić, szukając jednocześnie pieniędzy na zapłatę. Nie muszę dodawać, że pieniędzy to szukałem tylko ja i Max, gdyż Clair jak zwykle płacić nie zamierzała, uważając że to nasza rola, jako dżentelmenów.  
Wysypałem właśnie garść monet na stolik, aby łatwiej wyliczyć ile właściwie mam pieniędzy, gdy nagle nie wiadomo skąd wyskoczył mały Rattata, porwał pięciozłotówkę i pomknął w stronę otwartego okna. Byliśmy tak zaskoczeni, że nawet nie zdążyliśmy zareagować. Tymczasem Poke-Szczur zwinnym skokiem opuścił lokal, a ja zostałem zmuszony do rozpoczęcia obliczeń gotówki od początku. Na szczęście pięć złotych to nie jest jakaś bardzo wielka suma, więc można je było odżałować jednak sytuacja była co najmniej dziwna.  
- No dobra, ktoś wie co to było?- zapytała w końcu Clair.  
- No ty chyba powinnaś wiedzieć najlepiej "co to było". - odparłem pamiętając o dawnym zajęciu dziewczyny i przezornie usuwając stopę z zasięgu pięty jej buta.  
- To dziwne... Dzikie Poki od czasu do czasu zabiorą coś ludziom, ale najczęściej jest to jedzenie, jakieś owoce, czy warzywa, a nie pieniądze. - zastanawiał się Max. Jednak logicznego wyjaśnienia nie potrafiliśmy znaleźć. W lokalu byliśmy też sami, więc nie było za bardzo kogo pytać o co chodzi, na szczęście podszedł do nas właściciel restauracji, zapewne z zamiarem przyjęcia zamówienia, ale widząc kilkanaście monet i nasze dziwne miny odgadł co się stało.  
- Trzymanie czegokolwiek cennego na widoku w tym mieście jest ostatnio niezbyt bezpieczne. - rzekł na powitanie.  
- Pan wie co się tu dzieje? I co to za gryzoń był? - spytała Cair.  
- A żeby to był tylko jeden, to by był mały problem... - westchnął mężczyzna, po czym kontynuował - Te Rattaty to prawdziwa plaga. Zaczęło się miesiąc temu, ale wtedy były to pojedyncze przypadki i mało kto zwracał na nie uwagę, jednak im dalej tym więcej. Od jakiegoś tygodnia nic małego nie może być trzymane luzem, czy na widoku, bo pojawiają się te szkodniki i wszystko zabierają.  
- Zorganizowana banda złodziei Pokemonów... Dość niezwykłe zjawisko. - skomentowałem.  
- Czy wiadomo gdzie te stworki mają kryjówkę, norę, czy coś podobnego? No i może maja trenera? - Max jak zwykle zadawał rzeczowe pytania.  
- No i właśnie tu jest problem. Biegają po mieście, kradną, są małe, szybkie i sprytne. Próbowano je wytropić, ale nic to nie daje. Gdy jakiś jest zapędzony w pułapkę nagle znikąd pojawia się kilka, a czasem nawet kilkanaście innych i atakują. Wprawdzie takie działania wskazują, że ktoś prawdopodobnie je tak wyszkolił, ale nie wiadomo gdzie taki ktoś mógłby się ukrywać.  
Po tych słowach mężczyzna przyjrzał się nam uważniej, a potem naszym Pokemonom.  
- Oho, chyba zaraz dostaniemy nową misję do spełnienia... - szepnęła Clair, a ja nie czekając sam zaproponowałem:  
- Może moglibyśmy pomóc. Jako wędrowni trenerzy już wielokrotnie rozwiązywaliśmy problemy z Pokemonami i całkiem nieźle nam to wychodzi.  
- Jeśli chcecie się tym zajmować, to powinniście udać się do Punktu Medycznego. Kilka dni temu sprowadził się tam jeden ze Strażników Pokemon, gdyż zwykle nie ma u nas żadnego, bo i nie ma takiej potrzeby, jednak teraz... W każdym razie nazywa się Jack i zapewne udzieli wam wszelkich potrzebnych informacji. Tylko uważajcie po drodze na Rattaty. - mówiąc ostatnie słowa zamknął otwarte okno, za którym siedział już kolejny Poke-Szczur czekając tylko na okazję do zwinięcia czegoś.  
Tak więc szybko uporaliśmy się z obiadem, a po nim ruszyliśmy we wskazanym kierunku na spotkanie, ze strażnikiem.  
Wędrując przez miasto zauważyliśmy, że mieszkańcy faktycznie mają kłopoty. Co jakiś czas mijał nas Rattata, czy to "nieobciążony", czy to niosąc coś, najczęściej monetę, lub jakiś owoc, w pyszczku.  
- Cudownie. Całe mnóstwo gryzoni... A na dodatek są na tyle pospolite, że nawet nie ma sensu ich łapać. - komentowała sytuację Clair, a jej Absol co jakiś czas powarkiwał na mijające nas Pokemony, zaś Charmeleon starał się je ignorować. Gloom na wszelki wypadek został zawrócony do PokeBalla, zaś Noctowl... Dostrzegłem Poke-Sowę jak czekała na nas na dachu Punktu Medycznego, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony i zapewne zastanawiając, czy nie zrobić sobie małego polowania na Poke-Szczury.  
- Dzień dobry, szukamy Strażnika Pokemon, zwie się Jack. - oznajmiłem od progu, a w odpowiedzi usłyszałem od pielęgniarki.  
- Trenerzy, dobrze was widzieć. Mam tylko nadzieję, że szukacie go w związku z tym całym zamieszaniem z Rattatami. Drugie drzwi na lewo na piętrze, na szczęście zastaliście go.  
Podziękowawszy udaliśmy się pod wskazany adres, a po zapukaniu zaproszeni do środka.  
- Witajcie trenerzy, co was do mnie sprowadza? - już od progu zapytał strażnik.  
- No to chyba łatwo odgadnąć. Stado małych gryzoni, które żyć nie dają mieszkańcom. - wyjaśniła krótko Clair, zaś ja dokonałem szybkiej prezentacji naszej trójki.  
- Jeśli jeszcze nie wiecie, to ja nazywam się Jack i miło mi was poznać, Cieszę się też, że pomożecie nam w rozwiązaniu problemu, bo sam to niewiele mogę poradzić.  
- Jak zwykle... - mruknęła dziewczyna. Spojrzałem na nią ostrzegawczo, lecz oczywiście nic sobie z tego nie robiła.  
- Czy udało się coś konkretnego ustalić na temat tych Pokemonów? W jakim obszarze miasta jest ich najwięcej, albo może o jakiej porze jest ich najmniej? - zaczął zadawać pytania Max.  
- Wiadomo tylko tyle, że pojawiły się przed miesiącem, a ich kradzieże stawały się coraz liczniejsze i coraz bardziej bezczelne. Teraz to nawet strach okno uchylić bo zaraz jakiś się wślizgnie i coś zwinie. Obserwuję je, staram się ustalić skąd atakują i dokąd zanoszą skradziony łup, jednak na razie do niczego nie udało mi się dojść. - po tych sowach strażnik rozwinął na stoliku mapę miasteczka z naniesionym na nią mnóstwem wielokolorowych kropek, obok wielu z nich były dodatkowo godziny i daty.  
- Hmm... Może ja jestem ciężko kapująca, ale czy takie coś jest w czymś pomocne? Przecież w tym się nie da połapać. - skomentowała Clair, zaś Max zaczął się uważnie przyglądać planowi.  
- Obserwacje z ostatnich czterech dni. Codziennie przyjmuję wszelkie zgłoszenia o ataku Rattatów, a następnie nanoszę te dane na mapę, jednak tak jak mówi trenerka, trudno coś z tego jednoznacznie wywnioskować. - wyjaśnił Jack.  
Max analizował jeszcze chwilę, a wreszcie pokręcił głową zniechęcony.  
- Tak się nie da, jest ich po prostu zbyt dużo, aby dojść do jakiegoś sensownego wniosku. Potrzeba do tego dużo więcej czasu niż tylko cztery dni. Ale może... - tu chłopak spojrzał na mnie, a ja po chwili zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi i wypuściłem Kadabre z PokeBalla. Pok najpierw rozejrzał się ciekawie, a gdy krótko wyjaśniłem o co chodzi, usłyszałem w głowie:  
"To tłumaczy... Czemu w tym mieście... Taki ruch..."  
Strażnik Pokemon przyglądał się chwilę stworkowi z zainteresowaniem, zaś Clair oznajmiła krótko:  
- No Żółtek, okaż się przydatny. Szukaj!  
Psycho-Pok ją zignorował, następnie widać było, że bardzo się skupia, miałem nadzieję że coś znajdzie, jakieś większe skupisko Rattatów, czy cos podobnego, niestety wyglądało na to, że nic nie będzie w stanie poradzić.  
"Za dużo... I zbyt szybko się przemieszczają... Nie dam rady ustalić... Czy maja gdzieś kryjówkę..."  
Pokręciłem przecząco głową, Kadabra zniknął w PokeBallu, zaś Clair zaczęła głośno się zastanawiać.  
- Kradną, bo są głodne. Przynajmniej zwykle dzikie Poki tak to tłumaczą, ale te nie kradną tylko jedzenia. Skoro zabierają też monety i różne cenne rzeczy, to znaczy że robią to na czyjeś zlecenie, no bo przecież chyba mi nie powiedzie, że Rattata przyjdzie do sklepu i poprosi pół kilo sera żółtego...  
Uśmiechnęliśmy się mimowolnie, zaś trenerka kontynuowała:  
- Ktoś nimi kieruje, czyli jakiś trener, ale jak może kierować nimi wszystkimi. Przecież trenowanie takiej ilości Poków wymaga dużo czasu... Właściwie jak dużo tych szkodników jest w mieście?  
- Dokładnie trudno oszacować, a w przybliżeniu sześćdziesiąt, może nawet osiemdziesiąt. Setki w każdym razie nie przekraczają.  
- Wspaniale... - mruknęła dziewczyna i znów zaczęła się zastanawiać, teraz już po cichu.  
Tymczasem Max chyba wpadł na jakiś pomysł, gdyż zaczął coś notować, czy raczej obliczać na kartce papieru, zamyślając się co chwila. Na razie wolałem mu nie przeszkadzać i czekać, co też wymyśli ostatecznie Clair, była złodziejka, jakkolwiek nie patrzeć.  
- Dobra, mam pewną teorię. Słuchać czy dobrze kombinuję. - oznajmiła w pewne chwili zwracając się do mnie i do strażnika.  
- Ewolucją Rattaty jest Raticate, a u wielu Pokemonów mamy tak zwany "kult przywódcy", tak? - skinęliśmy głowami - Więc teraz załóżmy, że jest sobie trener z Raticatem, znajduje stado Rattatów, bądź też kilka stad, nie wiem ile szkodników liczy każde...  
- Kilkanaście do dwudziestu paru osobników. - przerwał Jack, dziewczyna spojrzała na niego groźnie, zapewne zła, że się jej przerywa, a ja zrozumiałem do czego zmierza.  
- Raticate trenera pokonuje przywódcę stada Rattatów i zgodnie z zasadami zostaje szefem. Same Rattaty mogą, ale nie muszą wiedzieć, że szefem ich szefa jest trener, mają silnego przywódcę i są szczęśliwe. Z czasem ów trener rozkazuje za pośrednictwem Raticata rozpocząć kradzieże w pobliskim miasteczku. Im lepiej szczurom idzie, tym więcej kradną, trener ma więcej kasy i jest szczęśliwy. Podsumowawszy, jak znajdziemy trenera z Raticatem to i znajdziemy przyczynę problemów. - skończyła zadowolona.  
- Niestety to tylko teoria, nie mająca przełożenia na praktykę, jednak przyznaję że jest logiczna i ma sens. Rattaty faktycznie są stadnymi Pokami i faktycznie występuje u nich, jak to określiłaś, "kult przywódcy". Jednak w dalszym ciągu nie daje nam to odpowiedzi na pytanie, jak możemy go znaleźć.  
- Myślę, że to powinno pomóc. - odezwał się nagle Max, pokazując kartkę - Tylko dajcie mi chwilę, na przygotowania, no i wymyślcie jakaś dobrą przynętę dla Rattatów. - dodał po chwili, wypuszczając Glooma i Ivysaura. Clair spojrzała na niego krytycznie.  
- Młody, coś ty właściwie wymyślił. - chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i zabrał za przyrządzanie jakiejś mieszanki z pyłków Pokemonów.  
- Dobra przynęta... - ja zaś zacząłem się zastanawiać, co by to mogło być, gdy nagle Clair stanęła tuż obok i szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła mi portfel z kieszeni. Jakbym tego nie widział, to pewnie nawet bym sobie z tego sprawy nie zdawał, gdyż nic nie poczułem. Eh, niby przestała być złodziejką, ale jak widać długa praktyka robi swoje i nawet nieużywane umiejętności nie znikną tak szybko.  
- No więc Toriś jak myślisz, czy twój portfelik pełen brzęczących pieniążków nie jest wystarczająco dobrą przynętą? - posłała mi wredny uśmiech podrzucając portfel w ręce - No i chyba zechcesz się poświęcić dla sprawy, prawda?  
Jack to obserwował, ale nic nie powiedział, Max zaś skończył eksperymenty i z zadowoloną miną pokazał mi dziwny zielony płyn w buteleczce.  
- Co to jest? - zapytałem niepewnie.  
- Wykrywacz dla roślinnych Poków, można powiedzieć. Ta substancja zostawiona na czymś sprawi, że roślinne Poki wyczuwają ją z całkiem sporej odległości i co ważne, tylko roślinne Poki, więc nasze Rattaty niczego nie zauważą. Dodatkowo powinna działać przynajmniej do jutra, więc czasu będziemy mieć również całkiem sporo. - wyjaśnił trener.  
- To dlatego zamiast zwykłych eksperymentów robiłeś najpierw obliczenia. - stwierdziłem, a chłopak tylko przytaknął, po czym patrząc na portfel, który nadal trzymała w ręku Clair spytał:  
- No wiec Tori, jesteś gotów? Spokojnie, starałem się, żeby to szybko dało się wyczyścić.  
Wiedziałem, że protesty i tak nic nie dadzą, skoro Clair zadecydowała, że to ja mam się poświęcać na przynętę i tym sposobem mój portfel został skropiony tajemniczą substancją. Nie wydawała ona niemal żadnego zapachu, a przynajmniej ja nic nie czułem, jednak widać było, że Ivysaur i Gloom reagują na nią dość żywiołowo. Spojrzałem jeszcze pytająco na Charmeleona, lecz ten tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. Wyglądało na to, że mikstura faktycznie działa.  
- Tylko co teraz? - zapytałem nie bardzo wiedząc, jak nasza "przynęta" ma zostać podrzucona, aby nie wyglądało to zbyt podejrzanie.  
- No przecież to proste. Idziemy do jakiejś kawiarni, ty udajesz że zapominasz portfela, który tam zostaje, a gdy wracasz po minucie to już go nie ma. - wyjaśniła krótko Clair.  
Strażnik przyglądał się nam tylko, a w końcu rzekł:  
- Widzę, że tak naprawdę, to ja tu niezbyt potrzebny jestem, bo sami świetnie sobie radzicie. Więc może teraz też pójdziecie tylko we trojkę, zresztą tak chyba będzie bezpieczniej.  
Zgodziliśmy się z nim, na odchodnym Clair mruknęła jeszcze coś w stylu: "A kiedy Strażnicy Pokemon są potrzebni" i wyszliśmy.  
Szybko też udało się znaleźć kawiarnię, w której nikogo nie było. Wyjaśniliśmy nasz plan, zamówiliśmy lody w charakterze deseru, a po jedzeniu mój portfel został na krześle, na zasadzie "wysunął się z kieszeni". Gdy wróciliśmy po pięciu minutach właściciel kawiarni zadowolony oznajmił, że faktycznie jakiś Rattata zachęcony łatwym łupem porwał portfel i szybko uciekł.  
- No więc pierwsza część planu zadziałała bez pudla, pora na drugą część. - po tych słowach Clair posłała Maxowi pytające spojrzenie, chłopak zaś zwrócił się do Glooma i Ivysaura.  
- I jak, czujecie coś?  
Poki tylko pokiwały głowami i już zamierzały ruszyć w pościg, gdy Clair ich powstrzymała.  
- Chwila amatorzy, nie tak szybko. Jak gryzoń zobaczy że jest śledzony to z pewnością nie pójdzie od razu do kryjówki. Poczekamy do wieczora i wtedy zaczniemy tropienie, skoro faktycznie da się rade coś wyczuć, bo ja to nic nie czuję.  
Popatrzyliśmy na trenerkę i po chwili musieliśmy przyznać jej rację. W końcu Rattaty rozrabiały już od dawna, więc trzeba było wykazać się sprytem i ostrożnością, jeśli mieliśmy je teraz wytropić.

Gdy nastał wreszcie wieczór byliśmy gotowi do akcji. Ivysaur i Gloom tropiły, zaś Charmeleon, Absol i Noctowl robiły za „Pokemonowe Wsparcie", gdybyśmy nagle zostali zaatakowali przez większy oddział Rattatów. Kluczyliśmy najpierw uliczkami miasteczka, gdyż Poki potrzebowały chwili czasu na jednoznaczne określenie skąd zapach dochodzi. Wreszcie jednak były zdecydowane i ruszyliśmy szybko oddalając się od centrum Kruszwicy. Wkrótce też dotarliśmy do granicy miasteczka i tu dostrzegliśmy starą wieżę.  
- No to chyba coś znaleźliśmy. - oznajmił Max. Ja zaś zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy jeśli to była kryjówka Ratattów, to czemu nikt jej jeszcze nie znalazł, jednak gdy podeszliśmy bliżej zrozumiałem. Wieża była rozsypująca się i właściwie w każdej chwili mogła się zawalić. Uznano więc zapewne, że jest to zbyt niebezpieczne miejsce, aby Poki mogły w niej zamieszkać. Zwłaszcza w takich ilościach.  
- To co, wchodzimy? - spytała dziewczyna, gdy znaleźliśmy się przed starymi, drewnianymi drzwiami.  
- No nie wiem, a jesteś pewna, że toto się nie rozsypie, jak otworzysz? - patrzyłem nieufnie zarówno na drzwi jak i na wieżę.  
- Wiesz Tori, nie ma wątpliwości, że twój portfel jest gdzieś w środku. Jeśli przyjmiemy że teoria Clair jest prawdziwa i że ktoś kieruje Rattatami, to przecież musi jakoś odbierać zrabowane przez nich przedmioty. A poza tym... - chłopak wskazał na zawiasy. Te o dziwo wyglądały na naoliwione i dziwnie sprawne, w odróżnieniu od drzwi.  
- Trenerzy lepsi od Strażników Pokemon ruszają do akcji. - oznajmiła dziewczyna, po czym zdecydowanie pchnęła drzwi, które bez żadnego oporu się otworzyły ukazując wnętrze wieży.  
W środku zaś znajdowały się schody pierwotnie prowadzące na szczyt, teraz zaś sięgające ledwo trzech metrów i drugie schody kierujące do podziemia. Dodatkowo było tu około dwudziestu Rattatów spoglądających na nas groźnie.  
- Fajnie... - mruknąłem sięgając po PokeBalle, jednak Clair mnie powstrzymała, po czym rzekła do Poke-Szczurów:  
- Nie spierzemy was i nawet pozwolimy wam odejść, ale chcemy się widzieć z waszym przywódcą  
Odpowiedziały jej gniewne piski, kilka Ratattów ruszyło do ataku, ale szybkie uderzenia łap Absola, kilka płomieni Charmeleona i Ostre Liście Ivysaura przekonały je, że to jednak zły pomysł.  
- Naprawdę jesteśmy silniejsi od całej waszej bandy. Chcemy się widzieć z waszym szefem i przekonać go, żeby przestał zaciągać bezzwrotne pożyczki od mieszkańców miasteczka. - tłumaczyła dziewczyna nadzwyczaj cierpliwie i spokojnie jak na nią. Ja i Max nie odzywaliśmy się, zresztą nie było takiej potrzeby, skoro to wszystko to miał być pomysł Clair i potwierdzanie jej teorii no to chyba wie co robi. Poza tym jeśli chodziło o kradzieże, a być może i o zorganizowane grupy przestępcze, to z pewnością miała w tym dużo większe doświadczenie o nas.  
Tymczasem Ratatty wydawały głośne piski, ale widząc że nic sobie z tego nie robimy stawały się coraz mniej pewne siebie. I nagle z prawej strony wyskoczył większy i zapewne silniejszy Pokemon rzucając się na dziewczynę. Stałem bliżej, więc zdążyłem zasłonić Clair, na szczęście okazało się to niepotrzebne, gdyż Absol zareagował równie szybko zderzając się z napastnikiem i powstrzymując jego atak. Dziewczyna odsunęła się szybko, posyłając mi coś w rodzaju "uśmiechu podziękowania", po czym stanęła pewnie i oznajmiła:  
- No i widzę, że szefuńcio raczył się zjawić. Raticate, tak? A czy twój trener też tu jest?  
Trenerka była gotowa na pojedynek, jej Absol stał przed nią groźnie warcząc na dużego brązowego szczura, który nie pozostawał mu dłużny.  
- Pozwalamy jej stoczyć pojedynek? - spytał Max.  
- A mamy inne wyjście? - odparłem uśmiechając się. Wtedy też dostrzegłem, że w miejscu w którym znajdowała się grupa Rattatów, a które teraz powoli je opuszczają znajduje się spora sterta różnych przedmiotów. Owoce, warzywa, bułki, ale też małe obrazki, srebrne łyżki, PokeBalle i coś, co wyglądało jak mój portfel. I nagle usłyszeliśmy.  
- No dobrze, widzę, że dalsze ukrywanie się nic nie da. Możecie być z siebie dumne dzieciaki, znaleźliście moją kryjówkę, oraz rozpracowaliście mój wspaniały plan wzbogacenia się.  
I z podziemia wyszedł trzydziestoletni mężczyzna. Miał czarne włosy, lekki zarost i ubranie, które niczym by go nie wyróżniało wśród wielu innych mieszkańców miasteczka.  
- No i świetnie, cieszę się, że moje teorie okazały się prawdziwe. Teraz słuchajcie gryzonie, to że Pokemon tego faceta namawia was do kradzieży i jest silniejszy od was, to wcale nie znaczy, że macie go słuchać. - Clair rozpoczęła mowę umoralniającą, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Dziwne, ale czyżby chciała rozwiązać problem bez walki?  
- Ej dziewczynko, przyszłaś tu prawić morały, czy się pojedynkować? Raticate Super Kły!  
I Poke-Szczur ruszył do ataku. Nie byłem pewny czy jego celem była trenerka, czy jej podopieczny, w każdym razie Absol bez wydania komendy rzucił się na przeciwnika i boleśnie wgryzł mu się w kark. Pokemony zaczęły się szamotać, zaś trenerka niewzruszona kontynuowała:  
- Jak widzicie ten stworek jakiś bardzo silny nie jest. Jakbyście się wszystkie na niego rzuciły, to z pewnością by wam nie dał rady. Bo chyba mi nie powiecie, że odpowiada wam życie złodzieja i ciągły stres z tym związany. - w odpowiedzi Rattaty które zostały w wieży zaczęły się jej uważniej przyglądać, a niektóre wydawać porozumiewawcze piski. Dodatkowo te, które wcześniej się wycofały teraz powoli zaczęły wracać, a może zostały zawołane przez swoich towarzyszy. Tymczasem Raticate zdołał wreszcie wyrwać się Absolowi, a jego trener zarządził.  
- Na trudnych przeciwników mam coś specjalnego. Lodowy Promień! - po tej komendzie oczy Poke-Szczura zalśniły a z pyska wystrzelił mu biały promień i pomknął w stronę Absola. Sytuacja była nieciekawa, jeśli Pok uniknie ataku, to trafi on w jego opiekunkę, na szczęście nie był on jedynym Pokemonem w wieży.  
- Ognisty Strumień. - poleciłem szybko i w tej samej chwili Charmeleon skontrował atak Raticate ogniem.  
- Toriś, dzięki za pomoc. - usłyszałem od trenerki, jednak nim odpowiedziałem odezwał sie Max.  
- Widzicie, to jest praca zespołowa. A was, Rattatów jest tu naprawdę dużo. Teraz więc zastanówcie się, czy chcecie dalej robić to, co wam się nie podoba, czy wspólnie pozbędziecie się problemu, czyli Raticata i jego trenera?  
Poke-Szczury, przybywające w coraz to większej ilości spoglądały to na nas, to na naszego przeciwnika, który zaczynał mieć niewyraźną minę. I nagle z głośnym piskiem wszystkie rzuciły się do ataku.  
- Raticate, broń mnie! - zdołał krzyknąć jeszcze mężczyzna, ale niewiele mu to pomogło. Jego Pokemon został pokonany szybkim atakiem Absola, zaś Rattaty rzuciły się na niego, gryząc boleśnie i powalając na ziemię  
- Tak jest, cieszę się, że rozumiecie co jest dobre a co złe. - oznajmiła zadowolona Clair, a widząc, że się jej przyglądam szepnęła ostrzegawczo - Ani słowa o mojej przeszłości, jasne? - jej spojrzenie mówiło wyraźnie, że lepiej nie ryzykować i wszelkie uwagi zachować dla siebie.  
Nie pozostało nam nic innego jak wrócić do Punktu Medycznego i powiadomić Strażnika Pokemon, że problem został rozwiązany. Przy okazji zabrałem swój portfel ze stosu zrabowanych rzeczy i na szczęście wyglądało na to, że nie został on jeszcze opróżniony. Jack wrócił szybko z nami do wieży, tylko po to, aby aresztować sprytnego złodziejaszka, obecnie mocno pogryzionego przez Poke-Szczury. Poinformował też Rattaty, że mogą dalej mieszkać w wieży, o ile oczywiście zaprzestaną kradzieży, one zaś zgodziły się na to. Teraz znów czekały ich walki o wyłonienie najsilniejszego, który będzie im przewodził, mieliśmy więc nadzieje, że nowy szef okaże się lepszy od starego. Przenocowaliśmy w Kruszwicy, gdzie za pomoc w rozwiązaniu problemów nie musieliśmy już wydawać ani złotówki, zaś następnego dnia ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę do Warszawy.


	61. Duch Lasów

ODCINEK 61. DUCH LASÓW.

Zatrzymaliśmy się właśnie w niewielkiej wiosce na tak zwaną "przerwę obiadową". Niestety wioska była na tyle mała, że nawet Punktu Medycznego nie mieli, więc i o jakimś lokalu w którym można by było coś dobrego zjeść trzeba było zapomnieć. Na szczęście mieliśmy jeszcze całkiem sporo własnych zapasów, których nadmierne ilości podarowali nam mieszkańcy Kruszwicy wdzięczni za pozbycie się tamtejszej plagi Rattatów.  
- No dalej Charmeleon, zrób Zasłonę Dymną, a ty Torchic przyglądaj się uważnie. Za chwilkę będziemy się starać powtórzyć coś podobnego.  
Clair znów korzystała z okazji, traktując mego Pokemona jako trenera dla jej najnowszego podopiecznego i znów trening jej średnio wychodził.  
- Wiesz, nie jestem pewny, czy Torichic jest w stanie opanować taki atak. - zasugerowałem widząc nieporadne próby wykonania zasłony przez Poka.  
- Ale właściwie dlaczego nie? Twój jaszczur to umie, dym jest od ognia, Torichic jest Ognistym Pokemonem, wszystko się zgadza, prawda?  
- I tak i nie. Pamiętaj, że typ Poka to nie wszystko i nie wszystkie ataki danego typu są do opanowania przez każdego stworka jaki ten typ ma. - poinstruował dziewczynę Max, ja zaś sięgnąłem po PokeEncyklopedię i wyszukawszy podstawowych informacji o atakach podałem trenerce celem doczytania. Ta tylko posłała mi gniewne spojrzenie i widać było, że naukę to ona woli w wersji praktycznej niż teoretycznej.  
Poza Torchicem i Charmeleonem poza PokeBallami była ta sama ekipa co zwykle, czyli Gloom z Absolem, które właśnie zajadały się karmą, oraz Noctowl, który jak zwykle spał na pobliskim drzewie.  
- Eh... Trening Poków jest prosty, ale nauka nowych ataków jest zbyt skomplikowana... - stwierdziła Clair z nadąsaną miną, gdy następne kilka prób wykonania Zasłony Dymnej przez Torchica się nie udały. A gdy Pokemon spojrzał na nią smutno dodała:;  
- Nie martw się. Może tego faktycznie nie jesteś w stanie opanować, ale jestem pewna, że jest całe mnóstwo innych ataków, którymi zmiażdżysz każdego przeciwnika.  
Poke-Kurczak zapiszczał wesoło i tylko pokiwał łebkiem. Ja zaś po raz kolejny musiałem przyznać, że mimo całej swej wredności Clair naprawdę zna się na trenowaniu i opiekowaniu się Pokemonami.  
Obiad szybko minął i już mieliśmy ruszać w dalszą drogę, gdy naszą uwagę zwrócił starszy mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie nadszedł od strony pobliskiego lasu , a teraz przejęty opowiadał o czymś kilku osobom, do których dochodziły następne. Nasze prowizoryczne obozowisko znajdowało się na skraju wioski, nie chcieliśmy za bardzo nikomu przeszkadzać no i w sumie nam też nikt nie przeszkadzał. Widocznie trenerzy wędrowali tędy na tyle często, że mieszkańcy się z nimi oswoili. Teraz jednak spakowaliśmy wszystko, Torchic został zawrócony i podeszliśmy zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Może znów był jakieś kłopoty z dzikimi Pokami, czy inne coś, w czym możemy pomóc.  
- A ja dalej nie wierzę w to całe bajdurzenie o Duchu Lasów. Mało kto go widział, nikt nie złapał, a teraz jeszcze zaczynacie twierdzić, że to Legendarny Pokemon? - sceptycznie komentował młody chłopak  
Podeszliśmy bliżej. Na ostatnie usłyszane słowa oczy Clair zaczęły błyszczeć w ten charakterystyczny sposób.  
- Młodyś jest i głupiś jest, nie takie rzeczy starzy widzieli. Jak mówię, że go widziałem, to go widziałem. - odparł starszy mężczyzna, po czym zwrócił się do nas:  
- A trenerzy to co? Na polowanie się może wybieracie? Magiczny Pok żyje w tych lasach, może go złapiecie. - i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
- Stachu zwariowałeś? Przecież on nas chroni. Nas i nasze uprawy. Jak go zabiorą to będzie po nas. - zareagował szybko jeden z mieszkańców przysłuchujący się wcześniejszej opowieści.  
Na razie nie było za bardzo po co się na polowanie, czy raczej łapanie Poków wybierać, bo nie bardzo wiedzieliśmy o co chodzi. Wprawdzie mnie tam niespieszno było do powiększania drużyny, zwłaszcza że nie tak dawno temu zyskałem Lanturna, który wymagał jeszcze trochę treningu, oraz Noctowla, który wprawdzie sobie radził, no i latał poza PokeBallem, jednak jego umiejętności też wypadałoby poprawić. Widząc zaciekawienie, ale nie przesadną ekscytację na twarzy Maxa domyślałem się, że i on się średnio na łapanie Poków zapatruje. Niestety była jeszcze trzecia osoba w naszej drużynie...  
- Legendarny Pokemon pan mówi? I mało kto go widział? Ale proszę opowiedzieć wszystko od początku, bo bardzo mnie tym pan zainteresował. - no tak, gdy chodziło o rzadkie, czy tajemnicze Poki reakcje Clair były jasne. Teraz też oczekiwała informacji i było wiadome, jak się to wszystko skończy.  
- A panienka chce go złapać, czy tylko pooglądać? - zapytał jeszcze mężczyzna nazwany Stachem.  
Odruchowo spojrzałem na Maxa, a on na mnie i nawet byliśmy gotowi do interwencji, gdyż w zdecydowanej większości przypadków nazywanie Clair "panienką" kończyło się mniejszą, lub większą awanturą. teraz na szczęście informacje o rzadkim Poku przeważyły i groźne błyski wprawdzie pojawiły się w oczach dziewczyny, jednak równie szybko zniknęły, a trenerka z niewinnym uśmiechem odparła:  
- No to zależy. Jeśli będzie silny, to pewnie nie dam rady go złapać, ale jeśli jest rzadki to chociaż zobaczyć bym go chciała.. No więc jak to jest? Co to za stworek i gdzie go szukać?  
- No cóż... Panienka jest ładna i tylko dlatego podzielę się z panienką tą informacją, zwykle te sprawy nie wychodzą poza naszą wioskę. - Stachu zamyślił się chwilę. Jeden z mieszkańców, który wcześniej mówił o ochronie dziwnego Poka teraz wyglądał, jakby chciał interweniować ale ostatecznie sobie odpuścił i machnąwszy ręką odszedł.  
"Ładna panienka..." pomyślałem jeszcze i powstrzymałem wybuch śmiechu, podobnie jak stojący obok Max. Wprawdzie co do tego, że Clair była ładna to nie było wątpliwości, ale zestawianie tego z "zakazanym słowem" powodowało dziwną kombinację.  
- Tak więc byłem przejść się po lesie. Często to robię, lubię zbierać grzyby, czy jagody. Dziś jednak było inaczej niż zwykle. W pewnym momencie las jakby zamarł. Zamiast hałasów Poke-Ptaków i szumu liści nastała cisza. Przyznam że poczułem się nieco nieswojo i zacząłem powoli wracać w stronę wioski, gdy nagle... Trzasnęła gałązka na którą nadepnąłem, a spomiędzy krzaków wyleciało coś dużego, zielonego i bardzo szybkiego i wzbiło się w powietrze. Nie przyjrzałem się temu dobrze, ale jestem pewny, że to nasz Duch Lasów.  
- Duże, zielone i latające? Ciekawe... A właściwie dlaczego "Duch Lasów"? - Clair starała się nie sprawiać takiego wrażenia, jednak była bardzo podekscytowana.  
- Dlatego, że jak niektórzy wierzą chroni on nas przed niebezpieczeństwami i pilnuje, aby w naszej wiosce dobrze nam się żyło. Poza tym trudno go spotkać, nie wiadomo gdzie dokładnie szukać, ot tajemniczy stwór z niego. Ja tam nie wierzę w te zabobony, zresztą rozmawiałem o tym z jednym ze Strażników Pokemon, co to nas miesiąc temu odwiedził i też mówił, że to tylko rzadki Pokemon i niczego nadzwyczajnego się spodziewać nie powinniśmy. Ale skoro nie wiadomo czym on dokładnie jest, to i lepiej o tym nie rozpowiadać za bardzo, aby amatorzy nie starali się go wytropić i schwytać, bo jeszcze do jakiego nieszczęścia dojdzie.  
- Rozumiem... - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się – Dziękuję za wszelkie informacje, my na szczęście amatorami nie jesteśmy, a ten tutaj... - wskazała nam nie - Zamierza nawet zostać Wielkim Mistrzem Pokemon, więc myślę, że bez obaw możemy rozejrzeć się po pobliskich lasach i być może coś znajdziemy.  
Stachu pokiwał głową i wyglądało na to, że Clair wystarczą wszelkie informacje jakie uzyskała, jednak Max miał jeszcze jedno pytanie:  
- A czy Strażnicy Pokemon nie zainteresowali się bardziej tą sprawą? Jeśli to jakiś nieznany gatunek, to może będzie tu jakaś ekspedycja czy coś, aby go szukać.  
Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na chłopaka lekko rozbawiony i w końcu odparł:  
- Ekspedycji się nie spodziewam, ale faktycznie, ponoć mieli kogoś wysłać i mieliśmy się go po około miesiącu spodziewać... Czyli teraz... No i zjawiacie się wy, ale skoro wy nic nie wiecie, no to chyba nie o was chodzi...  
- Nie, nie o nas. My po prostu wędrujemy aktualnie do Warszawy, aby zdążyć na turniej który tam się wkrótce odbędzie. Ale że do niego jeszcze półtora tygodnia, to myślę, że porozglądamy się po okolicy i może spotkamy nawet tego wysłannika Strażników Pokemon. - wyjaśniłem, po czym podziękowałem za wszelkie informacje i ruszyliśmy w stronę lasu. Clair przyglądała mi się dziwnie, a gdy opuściliśmy już wioskę i byliśmy właściwie na obrzeżach lasu nie wytrzymała i wypaliła:  
- Toriś zapomnij, ja łapie tego stworka. I nie próbuj tłumaczyć że mam Torchica, ty miałeś dwa Poki w tydzień. - i spojrzała na mnie groźnie.  
- Spokojnie, nie o łapanie mi chodzi. Po prostu znam cię i wiem że i tak i tak byśmy do tego lasu poszli, bo ty bardzo byś chciała owego "Ducha Lasów" złapać. Uprościłem więc sprawę i od razu idziemy gdzie trzeba, unikając niepotrzebnej pogadanki i tłumaczenia ci, że to może być niebezpieczne, bo i tak nic to przecież nie da.  
Dziewczyna przyglądała mi się po części zaskoczona, a po części rozbawiona, w końcu oznajmiła:  
- No nie wierzę, Torisia jednak da się trochę wychować. - po czym posyłając mi wredny uśmiech ruszyła ostrożnie w las z Absolem wędrującym tuż obok. Z głośnym westchnięciem, ignorując uśmieszek Maxa podreptałem za nią, Charmeleon na szczęście już tyle lasów przewędrował że i teraz bez obawy szedł za mną, a ja nie martwiłem się, że przypadkiem coś podpali. Za nami ruszył Max z Gloomem, Noctowl zaś zniknął gdzieś między drzewami. I tak rozpoczęły się poszukiwania tajemniczego Pokemona.

Minęła dobra godzina, oddaliliśmy się znacznie od wioski, jednak nic ciekawego na razie nie spotkaliśmy. Wprawdzie tu i tam przemknął jakiś pospolitszy Pokemon, jednak zwykle robił to tak szybko, że nawet trudno go było zidentyfikować. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do małej polanki, na której zadecydowano, że czas na krótką przerwę.  
- Te poszukiwania mogą dłuższy czas zająć... - mruknęła w pewnej chwili Clair, zaś siedzący obok niej Absol tylko pokiwał głową.  
- Nie wiemy czego nawet szukamy i tu jest główny problem. Jeśli Duch Lasów jest zielony, to sugeruje to roślinnego Pokemona, jednak o ile mi wiadomo roślinne Poki z lataniem za wiele wspólnego nie mają. - zastanawiałem się głośno.  
- Ej właśnie, Młody tyś jest ekspert od roślin, masz może jakaś teorię? - dziewczyna spojrzała na Maxa wyczekująco i z nadzieją na jakieś informacje.  
- Niestety jest tak jak mówi Tori, roślinne Poki nie latają. Gdyby było inaczej już wcześniej bym coś zasugerował. Wprawdzie są Hoppipy i ich ewolucje, ale te stworki nie są zbyt duże, niezbyt szybkie, no i do lotu wykorzystują wiejący wiatr ze względu na swoją lekkość. Jeśli więc Stachu nic nie wyolbrzymiał, ani nie pokręcił, to do jego opowieści owe Poki nie pasują.  
Clair westchnęła tylko rozczarowana, a ja korzystając z okazji sprawdziłem PokeEncyklopedię, jednak tu również trudno było o jakieś konkretne informacje, chociaż...  
- Toriś jeśli coś znalazłeś w tym swoim elektronicznym czymś, to wiesz że twoim obowiązkiem jest mi o tym powiedzieć, prawda? - usłyszałem od trenerki.  
- No znalazłem Scythera... - zacząłem niepewnie pokazując Maxowi i Clair rysunek Poka.  
- No tak, jest zielony, jest szybki, jednak te Poki zwykle nie latają, przynajmniej nie w taki sposób jak Poke-Ptaki. - stwierdził młodszy trener.  
- Ale z tego co tu pisze są raczej rzadkie, więc jeśli to faktycznie on, to ja go łapię, a wy mi nie przeszkadzacie, jasne?  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć zacząłem nasłuchiwać. Wcześniej wśród drzew, czy w trawie słychać było Pokemony, teraz jakby przycichło.  
- Jasne, Toriś? - powtórzyła gniewniej dziewczyna, widząc że ją ignoruję. Jednak Max też zauważył, że cos jest nie tak, gdyż sięgnął po PokeBall i był gotów zawrócić Glooma, gdyby była taka konieczność.  
- Ej, co jest? - spytała jeszcze trenerka i w tej samej chwili z lasu wypadł Beedrill, za nim drugi i następne.  
- No świetnie, chyba weszliśmy na ich terytorium. - Max starał się wyjaśnić złowrogie bzyczenie Poków, a ja korzystając z PokeEncyklopedi, którą nadal miałem w ręku spojrzałem szybko, na tłumaczenie i skinieniem głowy potwierdziłem rację chłopakowi.  
- Ekhm... Przepraszamy, że was niepokoimy. Już sobie idziemy, dobrze? - powiedziałem dyplomatycznie, lecz odpowiedzią było kilka trujących kolców, jakie Poki wystrzeliły w moją stronę. Na szczęście bez problemu zostały one zatrzymane przez ogień Charmeleona.  
- Słuchajcie, walczyć z wami nam się nie chce i nawet nie będziemy was łapać, ale powiedzcie, czy wiecie coś o dużym, zielonym, latającym stworze, który ponoć mieszka w tym lesie?  
Westchnąłem słuchając tego, czy Clair nigdy się nie nauczy co to jest "instynkt samozachowawczy". Beedrille zaś zabzyczały jeszcze groźniej i ruszyły do ataku.  
- No dobra, skoro jednak tam wam zależy... - oczy dziewczyny zabłysły dziko i może nawet planowała złapać jednego z Poków, jednak ja i Max wiedzieliśmy, że ze stadem tych Poke-Robaków lepiej nie zadzierać.  
- Zwiewamy! I wierz mi, tak będzie dla nas wszystkich lepiej! - powiedziałem stanowczo i o dziwo to wystarczyło, bo Clair usłuchała. Zostało jeszcze tylko ułatwić "strategiczny odwrót", ale z tym wielkiego problemu nie było.  
- Zasłona Dymna! – wydałem polecenie, a Charmeleon szybko je wykonał ograniczając widoczność Beedrillom. Zawróciliśmy Pokemony i chwilę później zmykaliśmy lasem, a za nami słychać było groźne bzyczenie, które z czasem cichło, a wreszcie ustało zupełnie.  
- Ufff... Dobra, no to teraz... Czemu nie walczyliśmy... - bieg może i był krótki, ale też trzeba było chwili na złapanie oddechu.  
- Dlatego, że Beedrille żyją w naprawdę sporych stadach, czy raczej w ich wypadku rojach. Powalisz jednego, jego miejsce zajmą dwa, powalisz dwa, to na głowie masz cztery. Gdybyśmy użyli wszystkich naszych Poków to może i byśmy ich wszystkich pokonali, ale zniszczenia jakie przy okazji miałyby miejsce również byłyby spore. A chyba nie muszę przypominać, że trener ma za zadanie nie tylko pomagać ludziom i Pokemonom, ale i dbać o przyrodę, czyli miejsce gdzie Poki żyją. – wyjaśniłem. Dziewczyna początkowo wyglądała jakby chciała wywołać kłótnie, ale po chwili zastanowienia kiwnęła tylko głową i się nie odezwała.  
- No dobrze, ale dalej nic nie znaleźliśmy i dalej nie wiemy gdzie szukać. Lasy są spore, a Pokemon zapewne tylko jeden. - oznajmił Max.  
- Niestety lasy są też zamieszkałe przez tak wiele Poków, że na pomoc Kadabry nie ma co liczyć, a bez znajomości zapachu również tropienie niewiele daje. - dodałem, aby w pełni było jasne jakimi możliwościami dysponujemy.  
- Czyli wynika z tego, że nadal trzeba wędrować przez las, tylko teraz uważając gdzie leziemy. - podsumowała Clair. Nie sposób było się z nią nie zgodzić. Sprawdziwszy jeszcze w PokeEncyklopedi gdzie mniej więcej jesteśmy (bo o ile dokładne mapy większych miast znajdowały się w urządzeniu, to na dokładną mapę lasów nie było co liczyć) ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę, mając nadzieję, że cała ta wyprawa jednak się opłaci.

Minęła kolejna godzina i znów natrafiliśmy na polankę, Tym razem jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś zamierza nas zaatakować. Dodatkowo polanka na którą trafiliśmy była "zamieszkała", gdyż wylegiwał się tu niewielki Pokemon, żółty z czarnymi paskami i dwoma zielonymi liśćmi na głowie. Właściwie wyglądało na to, że Pok się opala.  
- Sunkern, łączący typy rośliny i światła i dlatego bardzo lubi promienie słoneczne. - wyjaśnił Max.  
Tymczasem stworek zauważył nasze przybycie i teraz przyglądał się ciekawie, nie będąc pewnym czy ma nas zignorować, czy lepiej umknąć w las.  
- Typ roślinny? No to Młody, może byś go sobie złapał? Bo jak nie, to ja jestem chętna. - oznajmiła Clair spoglądając w moją stronę, albo raczej w stronę moich PokeBalli. Westchnąłem i już miałem odczepić jeden z nich i podać dziewczynie, gdy Max odparł:  
- A wiesz, że to nie taki zły pomysł. Cztery Poki, wszystkie po ewolucji i już całkiem silne, chyba czas pomyśleć o powiększeniu drużyny.  
Trenerka miała niewyraźną minę, ale zgodnie z niepisaną umową, jeśli pojawia się dziki roślinny Pok, to Max, jako przyszły Lider roślinnych Pokemonów ma pierwszeństwo w jego łapaniu. Młody trener zaś zwrócił się do Sunkerna:  
- Co ty na to? Chcesz stoczyć pojedynek? Jeśli wygrasz to damy ci spokój, jeśli jednak ja wygram, to zostanę twoim trenerem, a wtedy będziesz mógł ze mną podróżować i zwiekszać swe zdolności i umiejętności, oraz przeżyć wiele ciekawych przygód.  
Pok przyglądał się chłopakowi ciekawie przez chwilę, potem spojrzał na Glooma, który już był gotów do pojedynku, w końcu pokiwał łebkiem na zgodę i przyjął postawę bojową.  
- Dobrze więc, najpierw sprawdzimy twoją zwinność. Gloom, atakuj Kwasem. - i w stronę dzikiego Poka pomknęło kilka fioletowych kulek trucizny, jednak stworek zręcznie ich uniknął, a następnie wystrzelił kilka małych świecących pocisków w przeciwnika.  
- Świetlne Kule niewiele ci pomogą przeciwko roślinnemu przeciwnikowi - oznajmił spokojnie Max i rzeczywiście, wprawdzie pociski trafiły w cel, jednak niewiele obrażeń Gloomowi zabrały.  
- Światło słabo działa na elektro i rośliny, tak? - dopytywała się mnie Clair, ja zaś potwierdziłem, uzupełniając że przewagę ma nad ciemnością, duchami i robakami.  
- No to Młody zaraz złapie Poka na mojego Absolka... Nie bawię się tak. - dziewczyna zrobiła obrażoną minę, a ja omal nie wybuchłem śmiechem.  
Tymczasem Max przeczekał atak Sunkerna, a teraz w stronę żółto-zielonego stworka pomknęła chmura paraliżującego proszku, a zaraz za nim usypiającego. Dziki Pok wiedząc, że jest w niekorzystnej sytuacji starał się coś zdziałać, lecz wyglądało na to, że jedynym atakiem ofensywnym jaki zna są Świetlne Kule.  
- Widzę, że wojownik z ciebie, jednak jedynie podstawy masz opanowane. Zostań moim Pokemonem, a razem staniemy się o wiele silniejsi niż obecnie. - zachęcał młody trener, a gdy Pok przestał strzelać pociskami, a dodatkowo proszek paraliżujący zaczął na niego działać chłopak sięgnął do plecaka po jeden z PokeBalli i zręcznie rzucił w przeciwnika.  
- Paraliżem oberwał, ale uśpienie go nie powaliło. - zauważyłem.  
- Tego się spodziewałem, gdyż Poki Światła bardzo trudno uśpić za dnia. - wyjaśnił Max z uwagą obserwując światełko na piłce które początkowo migało bardzo szybko, a obecnie zdawało się przygasać i wreszcie zgasło.  
- No i mam Sunkerna. - oznajmił zadowolony chłopak i po chwili wypuścił zarówno jego, jak i swoich podopiecznych, aby dokonać prezentacji i powitać Poka w drużynie. Sunkern zaś przyglądał się przez chwilę uważnie pozostałym czterem stworkom, po czym zaakceptował swoją porażkę i zgodził się, aby Max został jego trenerem.  
- No i fajnie, gratulacje Młody i w ogóle, ale czy przybliża nas to w jakikolwiek sposób do znalezienia tego całego Ducha Lasów? - Clair może i cieszyła się z sukcesu chłopaka, no ale faktem też było, że dla niej najważniejszy był tajemniczy Pokemon.  
- Myślę, że nie, ale myślę też, że razem możemy go odszukać. - usłyszeliśmy w pewnej chwili. Ja nawet lekko podskoczyłem przestraszony, gdyż głos dobiegł za moich pleców.  
- Hej Tori, kiedy taki nerwowy się zrobiłeś? - usłyszałem jeszcze, a gdy się odwróciłem, zobaczyłem na oko osiemnastoletniego chłopaka. Był wysoki, cały ubrany w ciemnozielone ciuchy, zapewne aby trudniej go było dostrzec w lesie, na szyi miał aparat fotograficzny, a dodatkowo u plecaka przyczepiony był kolejny.  
- Hej, ja go skądś kojarzę... - mruknęła Clair wskazując na przybysza.  
- No i powinnaś, bo z jednej strony dzięki tobie udało mi się sfotografować jaja Tyranitara, zaś z drugiej spowodowałaś wtedy tyle zamieszania, że musieliśmy pilnować gniazda i bronić go przez Seviperami. - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem.  
- Grzesiek, fotograf rzadkich Pokemonów. - również rozpoznałem przybysza i ucieszyłem się z tego dość nieoczekiwanego spotkania. Chłopak ów jest pasjonatem rzadkich i tajemniczych Pokemonów, jednak w odróżnieniu od zwykłych trenerów on ich nie łapie, a fotografuje. No i tak się złożyło, że spotkaliśmy go, gdy poszukiwał gniazda Tyranitarów. Gniazdo znaleźliśmy, jednak Clair swym zwyczajem chciała jedno jajo zatrzymać dla siebie, celem wychowania małego Tyranitarka. Pomysł nie spodobał się rodzicowi, który wyzwany na pojedynek przegonił dziewczynę zostawiając gniazdo opuszczone. Na szczęście my zostaliśmy na miejscu i dopilnowaliśmy, aby jajom z gniazda nic się nie stało do momentu powrotu drugiego rodzica.  
- Nieoczekiwane spotkanie, czyżbyś przybył tu w związku z Duchem Lasów. - spytał Max, gdy już się przywitaliśmy. Fotograf zmieszał się lekko, ale wyjaśnił:  
- Przyznaję, że Liga przysłała mnie tu, abym sprawdził, czy to co mieszkańcy z pewnej wioski opowiadają to prawda, czy nie. Moim celem jest znalezienie owego Pokemona i jeśli to możliwe sfotografowanie go, dzięki czemu ustali się, czy to znany gatunek, czy może coś nowego. Poszukiwania zacząłem wczoraj, na razie niestety bez rezultatu.  
- No tak i ty nadal tylko pstrykaczami się bawisz, prawda? Bo widzisz, ja zamierzam owego stworka złapać. - opisała krótko swoje plany Clair, a widząc rozbawione spojrzenie fotografa już chciała dodać jakąś złośliwą uwagę, jednak szybko zareagowałem:  
- Spokojnie, tym razem pójdzie jej lepiej niż ostatnio. Zresztą teraz jesteśmy o wiele lepszymi trenerami z silniejszymi Pokemonami i większą ich liczbą.  
Grzesiek przyjrzał się uważniej naszym podopiecznym i pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. W sumie dobrze mówiłem, wtedy miałem trzy odznaki Ligii Pokemon, obecnie posiadałem ich siedem. Max miał trójkę podopiecznych, z czego Oddisha, który obecnie był Gloomem wtedy miał zaledwie od dwóch dni, a teraz, po złapaniu Sunkerna miał pięć Poków. Zaś Clair mająca dwa Pokemony, obecnie miała ich również pięć i polowała na szóstego. Po tej krótkiej analizie uświadomiłem sobie o ile lepsi się staliśmy, chociaż oczywiście nadal nie byliśmy jakimiś wybitnymi, czy wyjątkowymi trenerami. Tak więc postanowiliśmy połączyć siły i wspólnie udać się na poszukiwania Ducha Lasów. Po drodze streściliśmy nasze przygody, a Grzesiek był pod wrażeniem, gdy poznał pełną historię Dark Gyaradosa. Niestety pomimo poszukiwań prowadzonych do wieczora nic nie udało nam się znaleźć. Na jednej z polanek rozbiliśmy obóz i udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek, mając nadzieję, że następnego dnia poszukiwania lepiej nam pójdą...


	62. Tajemniczy Pokemon odnaleziony

ODCINEK 62: TAJEMNICZY POKEMON ODNALEZIONY.

Kolejna noc spędzona "w terenie". Na szczęście zdążyliśmy się już do nich przyzwyczaić. Palące się ognisko i ciepłe koce nie pozwalały za bardzo zmarznąć, a i dzikie Poki nas nie niepokoiły. Jedynym problemem była lekka mżawka jaka popadała przed świtem, jednak spanie w lesie ma ten plus, że liście na drzewach całkiem nieźle chronią przed deszczem.  
- Koniec wylegiwania się, czas wstawać i ruszać na dalsze poszukiwania. - oznajmiła Clair niemal gotowa do ruszenia w drogę.  
- A nie jest za wcześnie? - mruknąłem, wprawdzie przezornie już rozbudzony (co by znowu Wodną Bronią Wartortla nie oberwać), jednak słońce nawet dobrze nie wzeszło i było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, żeby wstawać.  
- Leniuch z ciebie. A jeśli Duch Lasów jest nocnym stworkiem i za dnia nie można go spotkać? - spytała dziewczyna.  
- Tak Tori, ona ma rację, w końcu różne Pokemony o różnych porach śpią, więc kończ wylegiwanie się i w drogę. - ponaglił mnie dodatkowo Max.  
Gdy kończyliśmy zwijać prowizoryczny obóz i zagaszać ognisko wrócił Grzesiek, który jak się okazało wstał jeszcze wcześniej i już zdążył krótki zwiad po okolicy zrobić.  
- Niestety najciekawsze co znalazłem, to Murkrowy. Tak jak wczoraj, tak i dzisiaj nigdzie nie ma śladów jakiegoś tajemniczego Pokemona. - oznajmił na powitanie.  
- No to nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak dalej wędrować przez las i mieć nadzieję, że w końcu coś znajdziemy. - odparła Clair gotowa do drogi.  
- Hmm... A właściwie ile takie poszukiwania mogą potrwać? - spytałem jeszcze.  
- To zależy. Z rzadkimi Pokami jest właśnie ten problem, że są rzadkie. Jednak myślę, że jak przez dziś i jutro niczego nie znajdę, to dam sobie spokój. Wprawdzie lasy są w tej okolicy spore, jednak jakieś ślady, zapach, czy inne znaki powinny sugerować o występowaniu w okolicy czegoś dziwnego, a na razie nic takiego nie ma. - wyjaśnił swoje plany fotograf.  
- Dobrze drużyna. W takim razie ruszamy! - po wydaniu polecenia Clair ruszyła w las, a za nią Absol.  
- Czy nie lepiej, żeby to Grzesiek prowadził, skoro ma większe doświadczenie w szukaniu Poków? - krzyknąłem jeszcze za dziewczyną, która zignorowała mnie całkowicie nawet nie zwalniając.  
- No dobra, lepiej chodźmy za nią, bo się jeszcze zgubi. - to mówiąc fotograf ruszył za trenerką, a jego Hoothoot leciał obok uważnie się rozglądając.  
- Nie zgubi się, nie mam tyle szczęścia... - mruknąłem i wraz z Maxem powędrowaliśmy za fotografem, zaś Gloom i Charmeleon za nami. Noctowl zapewne tak jak wczoraj latał w okolicy i też starał się coś dziwnego, lub ciekawego znaleźć. I tak nasza drużyna znów powędrowała w lasy, mając nadzieję, że dziś wreszcie spotkamy tajemniczego Pokemona.

Poranek minął, przedpołudnie również, słońce było już wysoko, gdy dotarliśmy na wielką polanę, o ile można coś tak dużego polaną nazwać, na której środku znajdowało się sporawe jezioro. Całość otoczona drzewami, w wodzie dodatkowo rosły trzciny, słońce odbijało się na tafli jeziora, zaś tu i tam widać było Pokemony, czy to Yanmy, czy to Psyducki, czy Woopery.  
- Ładnie tu. - stwierdził Max i musiałem przyznać mu rację, Widok był niesamowity.  
- Taaa... Super. Duże jeziorko, fajne Poki, może bym któregoś sobie złapała. - stwierdziła Clair.  
Jednak gdy tylko stworki usłyszały o łapaniu, w ciągu sekundy wszystkie zniknęły.  
- Ej, no co jest? Przecież jestem dobrą trenerką... - dziewczyna zrobiła obrażoną minę.  
- No cóż, one chyba uważają inaczej. - mruknąłem starając się stłumić śmiech, a po chwili dodatkowo uniknąć pięści Clair.  
- Żarty żartami, ale to miejsce jest niesamowite. - to mówiąc Grzesiek rozejrzał się uważnie zarówno po jeziorze, jak i po lesie je otaczającym.  
- Myślisz, że ten cały Duch Lasów tu mieszka? - spytałem niepewnie.  
- Tego nie wiem, ale na pewno takich jezior w lasach nie ma za wiele. I te Pokemony... Nie są co prawda jakieś szczególnie rzadkie, ale mimo to... - fotograf spojrzał na Hoothoota, który tylko przecząco pokręcił głową. To samo zrobił siedzący obok niego Noctowl. Pokemony nic nie wyczuły, ani nie spostrzegły.  
- A ty Charmeleon? Czujesz coś? - zapytałem swego podopiecznego. W odpowiedzi Pokemon zaczął węszyć, pokręcił się trochę wokół nas, podszedł nad wodę, z której nagle wynurzył się Psyduck, coś gniewnie kwaknął i splunął wodą w stronę jaszczurki.  
- Wybacz, nie ciebie szukamy. - zwrócił się do Poka fotograf. Żółty stworek znów zakwakał gniewnie, po czym zniknął w jeziorze. Tymczasem Charmeleon powęszył jeszcze chwilę, wreszcie poinformował, że jest tu dużo różnych zapachów i faktycznie jeden z nich jest jakiś inny. Jest też trudno wyczuwalny i pojawia się to tu, to tam.  
- To ma sens. Skoro Duch Lasów lata, to i jego zapach nie będzie ciągle taki sam. - przeanalizował informacje Max.  
- Tak, ale też uniemożliwia nam jego wytropienie. - westchnął Grzesiek.  
- Ale po co go mamy tropić? Tu jest dużo Poków, tak? I wszystko wskazuje na to, że tu jest domek tego całego Ducha Lasów, tak? No to po prostu zaczekamy na niego. - podsumowała sytuację Clair i widać było po niej, że jest zadowolona z tego pomysłu i nie zamierza się stąd ruszać, przynajmniej przez najbliższe kilka godzin.  
- No... Zawsze to jakiś plan... - mruknąłem niezbyt przekonany.  
- Oho, a myślałam, że już cię wychowałam, a tu znowu krytyka moich wspaniałych pomysłów. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- Twoje wspaniałe pomysły w zdecydowanej większości przypadków oznaczają kłopoty. - odparłem przygotowany na kłótnię, jaka zapewne za chwilę się zacznie. Grzesiek zaś posłał pytające spojrzenie rozbawionemu Maxowi, a młody trener wyjaśnił krótko:  
- Tak, oni tak mają.  
Dodatkowo Charmeleon, Absol i Gloom rozsiadły się obok trenera i wyglądały jak jakaś widownia przyglądająca się naszej dyskusji.  
- No tak, pięknie, może jeszcze bilety zacznij sprzedawać, co Młody? - mruknęła gniewnie w stronę chłopaka Clair.  
Ostatecznie jednak stanęło na jej pomyśle i rozbiliśmy obozowisko nad jeziorem. O ile można to było nazwać obozowiskiem, bowiem teraz nawet ogniska nie rozpalaliśmy, a w ramach obiadu musiały starczyć nam kanapki. Ze względu na jezioro i piękną okolicę zdecydowaliśmy też wypuścić wszystkie nasze Pokemony, poza tym może któryś z nich coś ciekawego zauważy. rzesiek musiał przyznać, że jest pod wrażeniem naszej drużyny. Chciał zrobić zdjęcia Sneaselowi, lecz zarówno ja, jak i Pokemon zdecydowanie się temu sprzeciwiliśmy.  
- Może to i lepiej. Szefostwo Ligi wie co się nad jeziorem Wigry stało, jednak im mniej dowodów i rozgłosu dla Dark Pokemonów, tym lepiej. I uprzedzając twoje pytanie, nie nic więcej o nich nie wiem, ani o żadnym innym nie słyszałem. - fotograf przyglądał się z ciekawością, ale i z troską szaremu stworkowi, zaś Sneasel tylko kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Tymczasem Clair po raz kolejny starała się nauczyć Torchica czegoś nowego, a przyglądający się temu Max zapytał w pewnej chwili:  
- Hej, może to dziwna propozycja, ale skoro i tak czekamy, nic nie robimy, a dzikie Poki stwierdziły, że się nimi nie zajmujemy - tu wskazał na dwa Psyducki obserwujące nas z okolic środka jeziora i dodatkowo Yanmę, która również latała nieopodal - To może jakiś pojedynek treningowy byśmy stoczyli?  
- No Młody, wreszcie jakaś sensowna propozycja. To co, kto chce walczyć z Torchiciem? - Clair od razu podchwyciła pomysł, a ja przyglądałem się pływającemu przy brzegu Lanturnowi.  
- Jeśli walka faktycznie będzie bardziej treningowa, niż prawdziwa to możemy powalczyć. Trzeba tylko uważać, żeby niczego nie zniszczyć. - stwierdził fotograf.  
- To jest oczywiste. Jak to było Toriś? Trener dba o środowisko, w którym żyją Pokemony, tak?  
- Mniej więcej... - odparłem dziewczynie, po czym zapytałem - Korzystając z okazji, że jest tu staw i że Lanturn może swobodnie pływać, ktoś się pisze na treningowy wodny pojedynek?  
- Na mnie nie licz, rośliny mają przewagę i nad wodą i nad elektrycznością, więc nie za wiele by z takiego treningu wyszło. - odparł Max.  
- A woda z kolei ma przewagę nad ogniem... Toriś, nie masz lepszego pomysłu? Może mój Absolek przeciwko twemu Żółtkowi? - i Clair posłała mi wredny uśmiech.  
"No tak... Gdy przeciwnik ma przewagę, to źle... Ale gdy ona ma przewagę, to dobrze... Powinieneś coś z nią zrobić... Wytresować, czy coś..." - usłyszałem w głowie komentarz Kadabry i stłumiłem wybuch śmiechu. Jak się tak zastanowić, to my się chyba nawzajem staraliśmy "tresować". Clair pod kątem wykonywania jej poleceń i zgadzania się na dziwne pomysły, zaś ja pod kątem zmiany charakteru i zachowań tej wariatki.  
- Wiesz Tori, jeśli poszukujesz przeciwników na typowy trening, to myślę, że moje Pokemony świetnie się do tego nadadzą. Poza tym pojedynek wodno-powietrzny może być ciekawy. - ku memu zdziwieniu Grzesiek zgłosił się na pojedynkowego ochotnika.  
- W razie czego przyrządzę kilka mikstur leczących, aby wasze Poki szybko odzyskały siły po walce. - zaproponował jeszcze Max.  
- No to ustalone. Jako że to trening to sędziego nam nie trzeba, poza tym ciężko by było na jeziorze jakieś dobre granice areny ustalić. - po tych słowach fotograf polecił Hoothootowi zając miejsce nad brzegiem jeziora. Lanturn był już gotowy i tylko czekał na komendy. Dodatkowo dzikie Pokemony przyglądały się nam ciekawie, podobnie zresztą jak i nasza drużyna.  
- Zacznijmy więc, najpierw Przewidywanie, a jak wyczujesz przeciwnika to Hipnoza. - Grzesiek zaczął ostrożnie, ale ja wolałem nie czekać na uśpienie.  
- Super-Dźwięki, postaraj się go zdekoncentrować.  
Poke-Ryba wynurzyła głowę spod wody i zaczęła piszczeć, jednak Hoothoot nic sobie z tego nie robił, zamiast tego zaczął się jej uważnie przyglądać machając przy tym rytmicznie skrzydłami.  
- Wystrzel Wodną Broń. - zarządziłem lekko zdziwiony, że Super-Dźwięki nie zadziałały. Na szczęście wodny pocisk wystarczył, aby przerwać próby zahipnotyzowania mojego Pokemona.  
- Szybko Dziobanie. - polecił fotograf, a Poke-Sowa błyskawicznie spadła na Lanturna boleśnie okładając go dziobem.  
- To nie było zbyt rozsądne... Iskry. - i po tej komendzie w pobliżu Lanturna i Hoothoota nastąpiło niewielkie wyładowanie elektryczne. Większość ataku skupiła się na Poke-Sowie, więc w wodę poszło na tyle mało ładunku, że nie zaszkodziłby on dzikim Pokom.  
- No tak, przecież Lanturn jest wodno-elektryczny. - to mówiąc Grzesiek zawrócił podopiecznego, na którego to jedno wyładowanie wystarczyło.  
- Nie popisałeś się Panie Fotograf. - skomentowała sytuację Clair.  
- Przecież to tylko trening, nie ma tu za wiele efekciarstwa, a chodzi tylko o podszkolenie umiejętności Pokemonów. - odparłem dziewczynie, zaś Max podał Grześkowi buteleczkę zapewne z lekarstwem pomagającym Hoothootowi wrócić do sił.  
- Panna lekkomyślna ma po części rację, tym razem będzie ciekawiej. Twoja kolej Butterfree. - po tych słowach Poke-Motyl zajął miejsce nad jeziorem spoglądając z góry na przeciwnika, zaś Lanturn również przyglądał się mu ciekawie.  
- "Panna Lekkomyślna"? Hej no przepraszam, moje działania są w pełni przemyślane. - oznajmiła Clair, a widząc uśmiechy całej naszej trójki, a także podobne reakcje większości Poków wyglądała jakby chciała mi przyłożyć, ale w czasie pojedynku (treningowego wprawdzie, ale zawsze) jednak lepiej było nie przeszkadzać.  
- Uderzenie Wiatru. Tym razem od razu idziemy na całość. - po komendzie trenera Pok zamachał parę razy skrzydłami, uderzając w wodę jakby pociskami z wiatru. Powierzchnia jeziora zafalowała, zaś Lanturn widać było że nieznacznie, ale jednak obrywa.  
- Unikaj, a jak możesz to strzelaj Wodna Bronią. - poleciłem, jednak tym razem unikanie ataków za proste nie było. W pewnym momencie Poke-Ryba wyskoczyła z wody celem strzelenia w przeciwnika, jednak Grzesiek zareagował szybko:  
- Usypiający Proszek! - i w stronę stworka pomknęła chmura proszku. Wprawdzie wodne pociski przeleciały przez nią i nawet jeden czy dwa trafiły w Butterfree, jednak przeciwnik okazał się zbyt szybki i większości z nich uniknął.  
- Lanturn wstrzymaj oddech! - wiedziałem, że w wodzie proszek nie zadziała, jednak jeśli Pok połknie go chociaż odrobinę może i tak zasnąć. Na szczęście Poke-Ryba wykonała polecenie, niemal w ostatniej chwili. Wprawdzie chmura ją dopadła, jednak chwilę później Pokemon znów wskoczył do wody, tym samym neutralizując atak.  
- No i to mi się podoba. - usłyszałem komentarz Clair.  
- Tak, ten pojedynek wymaga strategii i pomyślunku... Albo jednego szybkiego i celnego ataku. - to mówiąc Grzesiek spojrzał w niebo, które było bezchmurne, zaś słońce znajdowało się teraz niemal dokładnie nad nami i mocno świeciło.  
- Ja przypominam, że to tylko trening... -zasugerował nieśmiało Max.  
- Wiem o tym i nie martw się, Butterfree może wykonać tylko jeden strzał, po nim musi chwilę odpocząć, w końcu jego typ nie bardzo do tego ataku pasuje... - uspokoił chłopaka Grzesiek tajemniczo się uśmiechając, ja zaś zacząłem się zastanawiać co też on planuje.  
- Lanturn pływaj w wodzie, co by trudniej cię było namierzyć i czekaj na dalsze komendy. - poleciłem.  
- To niewiele da. Butterfree skup się, a gdy będziesz gotów... Wiesz co robić.  
Pokemon kiwnął łebkiem po czym również zaczął latać nad jeziorem starając się powtarzać trasę Lanturna.  
- Teraz! - zakrzyknął w pewnej chwili fotograf, a jego podopieczny skumulował na brzuchu mocno świecącą żółtą kulę, która w następnej chwili wystrzeliła w wodę tworząc jasny strumień, jednak owa chwila wystarczyła.  
- Promień Słoneczny. - skomentował atak Max.  
Tymczasem Lanturn równie skupiony co Butterfree teraz w ostatniej chwili uniknął promienia, który minął go dosłownie o centymetry, po czym wyskoczył z wody i wystrzelił w przeciwnika elektryczny pocisk. Nawet nie zdążyłem wydać odpowiedniego polecenia i dobrze zresztą, bo o właśnie zastosowanym ataku Lanturna nie wiedziałem. Pocisk zaś trafił w Butterfree porażając go mocno.  
- No brawo Tori, to było równie szybkie, co niespodziewane. Twój Pokemon chyba właśnie zaprezentował jakiś nowy atak. - po tych słowach Grzesiek zawrócił Butterfree, który wprawdzie nie spadł do wody, jednak był osłabiony i do dalszej walki średnio się nadawał.  
Pogratulowałem Lanturnowi dobrego pojedynku, po czym sprawdziłem w PokeEncyklopedii:  
- "Fala Wstrząsowa - elektryczny pocisk, który może sparaliżować przeciwnika" - odczytałem informacje.  
- No to teraz twoja rybcia może strzelać. Fajnie. - skomentowała Clair, zaś Max chrząknął znacząco, wskazując na coś, co się znajdowało na drugim brzegu jeziora.  
- Czy to jest... - dziewczyna nie skończyła pytania, a oczy świeciły się jej nie tyle fanatycznie, co z wrażenia. Grzesiek też w pierwszej chwili był zaskoczony niesamowitym widokiem, jednak jak na profesjonalistę przystało szybko się otrząsnął i przygotował aparat.  
Nad drugim brzegiem jeziora zaś unosił się duży zielony Pokemon. Długa szyja, długi ogon, na głowie dwa ni to czułki, ni to uszy, oraz małe łapki. Do tego czerwone oczy, tego samego koloru obwódki na skrzydłach i ogonie. Korzystając z tego, że mam w ręku PokeEncyklopedię ostrożnie nakierowałem jej czujnik na Poka.  
- "Flygon - Pokemon Smok, jego dodatkowym typem jest Ziemia. Dziko występuje niezwykle rzadko i jako taki jest prawie niezbadany. Wszelkie informacje pochodzą z jego ewolucji, jakiej dokonywali trenerzy łapiąc czy to Trapincha, czy Vibravę. Przypuszczalne ataki dziko żyjących osobników: Ugryzienie, Miażdżenie, Oddech Smoka." - odczytałem powoli  
- Będę miała Pokemona Smoka. - wyszeptała przejęta Clair.  
- Najpierw trzeba go złapać. - odparłem jej również szeptem, lecz tym razem dziewczyna była zbyt oczarowana zarówno stworkiem, jak i świadomością co znaleźliśmy, aby mi odpowiedzieć. Spojrzałem na nią lekko zaniepokojony.  
Tymczasem Duch Lasów podleciał bliżej, coraz bardziej zaciekawiony czy to nami, czy naszymi Pokami.  
"Jest silny... I stara się mnie blokować..." - usłyszałem komentarz Kadabry. No tak, Pokemony Smoki miały to do siebie że były silne, nawet bardzo silne. Czy więc Clair sobie poradzi w starciu z nim? Czy w ogóle rozsądnie jest go atakować?  
- Duchu Lasów, wyzywam cię na pojedynek! Jeśli wygram, zostaniesz moim Pokemonem! - trenerka nie zastanawiała się nad swoimi szansami, jak zwykle chęć złapania rzadkiego Poka miała priorytet i teraz po otrząśnięciu się z wrażenia, jakie wywarł na niej Flygon przystąpiła, do zwyczajowego pojedynku. Zielony stwór zaś podleciał bliżej, teraz cały czas patrząc na dziewczynę. W końcu skinął głową, co zapewne miało oznaczać zgodę i wydał z siebie ni to ryk ni to wycie, po którym wszystkie dzikie Poki się pochowały.  
- Clair, on jest bardzo silny. Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę? - spytałem lekko zaniepokojony.  
- Hej Toriś, ja też jestem bardzo silna i moje Poki są bardzo silne. Wątpisz w moje umiejętności? - po tym pytaniu posłała mi wredny uśmiech, po czym zarządziła - Skoro jest częściowo ziemny, no to Wartortle będziesz miał przewagę. Uderz w niego Wodną Bronią!  
Po tej komendzie trenerka zawróciła resztę Poków, nawet Absola, zapewne po to, aby Flygon wiedział, że walczy tylko z Poke-Żółwiem, Postanowiłem na wszelki wypadek zrobić to samo co ona, podobnie uczynił Max. Grzesiek zaś przygotował już aparat i teraz pstrykał zadowolony zdjęcia zielonemu stworkowi, który właśnie zręcznie uniknął wodnych pocisków i wystrzelił w stronę Wartortla błękitny ogień.  
- Pancerz! A po nim Szybki Wir! - ukrycie się w skorupie zredukowało znacznie obrażenia Smoczego Oddechu, a następnie Pok odbiwszy się od ziemi pomknął w stronę przeciwnika obracając się szybko. Flygon jednak znów zamierzał wykonać unik, lecz tym razem...  
- Zmiana, Wodną Bronią w niego! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, a jej podopieczny był na to gotów. Gdy tylko minął Flygona "wyłączył" wirowanie, wystawił głowę ze skorupy, po czym silnie i celnie wystrzelił strumień wody w przeciwnika i tym razem go trafił.  
- Tak jest! Nie przestawaj! - Clair dopingowała podopiecznego, jednak bez możliwości lotu Wartortlowi ciężko było coś poradzić w walce powietrznej, Wprawdzie początkowo ciśnienie wystrzeliwanej wody nawet go w powietrzu utrzymywało, jednak strumień słabł i wkrótce Poke-Żółw musiał skapitulować i zaczął spadać przezornie kryjąc się w skorupie. Niestety okazało się, że to za mało. Flygon podleciał do spadającego Pokemona i jednym silnym ciosem uderzył w skorupę, tym samym znacznie przyspieszając upadek.  
- Niefajnie. Wytrzymaj! Dasz radę to wytrzymać! - Clair walczyła zawzięcie, widać było, że nie zamierza się poddać, lecz niestety po pierwszym ataku Flygon błyskawicznie doleciał do Wartortla i uderzył ponownie, tym samym powodując że Pokemon z głośnym gruchnięciem uderzył o ziemię parę kroków przed jego opiekunką. Następnie Flygon wzbił się w powietrze z zamiarem odlecenia.  
- Hej to jeszcze nie koniec, nie uciekaj! - trenerka starała się zatrzymać Poke-Smoka, ten spojrzał na nią uważnie i wydał jakieś ciche pomruki, po czym wzbił się w powietrze i odleciał.  
- Hej no... - Clair chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, jednak zielonego stworka już nie było. Podeszła smutna do swego Pokemona, aby sprawdzić w jakim jest stanie. Obok pojawił się też Max z gotową miksturą leczącą w dłoni. Grzesiek zaś skończył fotografować i przyglądał się nam cicho.  
- Uciekł... - wyszeptała dziewczyna.  
- Tak, ale uznał cię za wartościową osobę. - powiedziałem pokazując PokeEncyklopedię, a w niej tłumaczenie pożegnania Flygona:  
- "Jesteś zdolna i pomysłowa. Trenuj, aby być kimś wielkim." - odczytała cicho Clair i natychmiast się uśmiechnęła.  
- A pewnie, że będę kimś wielkim. Będę najwspanialszą trenerką z najsilniejszymi i najrzadszymi Pokemonami na świecie! A kiedyś tu wrócę i z pewnością cię złapię! - zakrzyknęła wojowniczo dziewczyna. Wprawdzie Flygona nigdzie już nie było widać, jednak miałem przeczucie, że ją usłyszał.  
- No tak, muszę przyznać że to prawda. Jesteś o wiele lepsza niż przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. - oznajmił fotograf sprawdzając zdjęcia, które właśnie wykonał.  
- A jak tam twoja praca? Dużo napstrykałeś? - spytał go Max.  
- Wystarczająco dużo. Zdjęć dzikich Flygonów jest mało, a skoro już wiemy że tu mieszka jeden, to kto wie, może przyślą tu kilku badaczy Pokemonów i zaczną go obserwować. - odparł fotograf.  
- Taaa... O ile on sam pozwoli się obserwować. - mruknęła ze złośliwym uśmiechem Clair. Przez chwilę bałem się, że porażka w złapaniu Poka podłamie dziewczynę, jednak widać było, że niepotrzebnie. Docenienie przez niego w zupełności jej wystarczyło.  
Nie pozostało nam już nic innego, jak opuścić lasy, wrócić do wioski, z której zaczęliśmy poszukiwania, aby oznajmić, że ten ich Duch Lasów naprawdę istnieje, a następnie udać się w dalszą podróż. Grzesiek proponował zabranie się z nim, gdyż i tak i tak teraz znów jechał do Warszawy, tym razem ze zdjęciami. Jednak jako że do turnieju jaki miał mieć miejsce w stolicy było jeszcze ponad tydzień, a dodatkowo trenerzy Pokemon zwykle powinni wędrować pieszo, toteż podziękowaliśmy za propozycję. Po pożegnaniu nasze drogi się rozdzieliły, jednak nie zdziwię się jak kiedyś znów go spotkamy, w końcu rzadkich i tajemniczych Pokemonów jest jeszcze całkiem sporo.


	63. Wyzwanie Maxa

ODCINEK 63: WYZWANIE MAXA.

- Fiuuuu... To niesamowite, że na tak stare miasto nie dorobili się oficjalnego stadionu z odznaką... - Clair idąc rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, starając przy okazji nie wpaść na żadnego przechodnia.  
- Widocznie uznano, że oficjalny stadion jest im niepotrzebny, skoro mają i fanowski, i szkolne. W końcu jest to głownie miasto nastawione na naukę. - wyjaśniał dziewczynie Max.  
Zawędrowaliśmy bowiem do Płocka, jak zauważyła Clair dużego i starego miasta, a że do Warszawy zostało nam nieco ponad 100 kilometrów, zaś do turnieju tydzień, to i postanowiliśmy przenocować w mieście i przy okazji pozwiedzać je trochę. Ruch był spory, więc na wszelki wypadek zawróciliśmy prawie wszystkie Pokemony. Jedynym stworkiem poza PokeBallem został Noctowl, który jako latający Pok i tak nie wpadał na przechodniów.  
- No dobrze, to co teraz? - spytała trenerka, gdy dotarliśmy do rynku, otoczonego sklepikami z pamiątkami, jedzeniem, a i chyba Punkt Medyczny zdołałem wypatrzeć.  
- Hmm... - wyszukałem mapę miasta w PokeEncyklopedii i teraz ją studiowałem.  
- Może zajrzymy tam. - to mówiąc Max wskazał niepozorne drzwi do budynku znajdującego się po drugiej stronie rynku.  
- Tam? A tam jest coś ciekawego? - spytała sceptycznie Clair.  
- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam i nic nie pokręciłem, to są to boczne drzwi do tak zwanej "Małachowianki". - wyjaśnił chłopak, mnie ta nazwa z niczym się nie kojarzyła, trenerce zresztą też, bo ze zniecierpliwioną miną dopytała:  
- Nie uwierzysz, ale nic mi ta nazwa nie mówi. Jeszcze raz, co tam jest?  
- No dobrze, już dobrze, w sumie nie każdy to wie. - przeprosił chłopak i wyjaśnił - "Małachowianka" to nazwa pochodząca od Stanisława Małachowskiego, jej założyciela i jest to prawdopodobnie najstarsza szkoła w kraju ucząca jak być dobrym trenerem.  
- Ale my już jesteśmy dobrymi trenerami... Chyba... - powiedziałem to nie do końca przekonany.  
- Czy ja wiem, czy takimi dobrymi... Flygon stwierdził, że będę jeszcze lepsza, no i Torchica trzeba potrenować... Tam dają jakieś porady, czy coś prawda? - niestety na pytanie Clair nie potrafiliśmy odpowiedzieć, więc nie pozostało nic innego jak pójść do tej całej "Małachowianki" i sprawdzić co tam właściwie jest.  
Zawędrowawszy pod niepozorne drzwi zapukałem niezbyt mocno, zastanawiając się czy w ogóle ktoś otworzy, czy raczej będzie trzeba szukać czegoś w rodzaju "głównego wejścia". Ku memu zdziwieniu drzwi szybko się uchyliły, a na spotkanie wyszedł nam starszy mężczyzna i uśmiechając się rzekł:  
- Witam trenerów. Zwykle wchodzi się głównym wejściem, ale że ono jest z drugiej strony budynku, a te drzwi prowadzą bezpośrednio na rynek, to i się nie dziwię, że was tu widzę. Zapraszam, zapraszam, wchodźcie i czujcie się jak w domu. Schodami na lewo i w dół i już jesteście gdzie trzeba.  
Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Clair tylko wzruszyła ramionami i odważnie ruszyła przed siebie, a my nie mając większego wyboru za nią. Gdy zeszliśmy już na dół trafiliśmy do czegoś w rodzaju sporawych podziemi, bardzo dobrze oświetlonych. Znajdowało się tu kilka aren typowych pod walki trenerów, oraz jedna większa, o kamiennym podłożu z wyraźnie wytyczonym miejscem dla Pokemonów, trenerów i sędziego. Prawie jak na oficjalnym stadionie. Dodatkowo było tu kilkunastu nauczycieli, jedni coś tłumaczyli, inni z pomocą Pokemonów prezentowali ataki, no i było tu też sporo trenerów. Właściwie całe otoczenie było bardzo podobne do Pelplina i tamtejszego zespołu klasztornego, gdzie również trenowaliśmy jakiś czas temu. Tamten klasztor też był stary i zacząłem podejrzewać, że po prostu w czasach przed Ligą Pokemon tak wyglądały szkoły trenerów.  
- No to tutaj na pewno mi powiedzą jakich ataków mogą nauczyć sie moje Pokemony. - po tych słowach Clair ruszyła w stronę jednego z nauczycieli.  
- Hmm... Czy myśmy już czegoś takiego nie tak dawno temu nie przerabiali. - mruknąłem jeszcze, a Max tylko się uśmiechnął i zaczął się rozglądać, zapewne celem znalezienia sobie jakiegoś zajęcia, czy to walki, czy też nauki. Tym razem jednak nie musiał długo szukać, gdyż zauważyłem, jak w pobliżu większej areny dwóch chłopaków dyskutuje o czymś zawzięcie, a jeden co chwila wskazuje na mnie... A może na Maxa? Z pewnością byli oni trenerami i być może również zbieraczami odznak, gdyż wyglądało na to, że są w moim wieku, a w ręku jednego z nich dostrzegłem PokeEncyklopedię.  
- Hej Max, znasz tamtą dwójkę? - spytałem młodego trenera, zaś "tamta dwójka" widząc, że zwróciłem na nich uwagę ruszyła nieśmiało w naszym kierunku.  
- Niestety Tori, nie kojarzę ich. - szepnął cicho chłopak.  
- Ekhm... Witajcie. Przepraszam ,że tak się wam przyglądaliśmy, ale... Ty jesteś Max, prawda? - spytał jeden z trenerów.  
- No tak, to ja. Niestety muszę przyznać, że nie wiem kim wy jesteście. - odparł z uśmiechem chłopak.  
- No i widzisz, mówiłem że to on. - drugi trener z tryumfem odezwał się do pierwszego, ten jednak to zignorował i zadał kolejne pytanie:  
- Syn Pana Florka, Lidera z Rzeszowa? - Max znów przytaknął, tym razem lekko zaniepokojony.  
"Czyżby coś się stało?" - pomyślałem, jednak szybkie wyjaśnienia nas uspokoiły.  
- A więc jednak. Bo widzisz my jesteśmy wędrownymi trenerami, zbieramy odznaki i w ogóle, no i jakiś czas temu pokonałem twojego ojca w Rzeszowie i dowiedziałem się, że ty wyruszyłeś w podróż, aby zostać jego następcą. A w ogóle to przepraszam, że ja tak prosto z mostu, a nie... Nazywam się Ted, a to jest Bucky. - chłopak wreszcie się przedstawił, a ja dalej nie bardzo wiedziałem o co mu właściwie chodzi.  
- Ja jestem Max, ale to już wiecie, a to jest Tori. - młody trener dokonał prezentacji.  
- Miło mi was poznać, więc teraz skoro formalności mamy już za sobą, to chciałbym o coś prosić. - tu Ted zrobił "teatralną przerwę" po czym wypalił - Czy stoczysz ze mną pojedynek? Najlepiej na kilka Pokemonów i walcząc najlepiej jak potrafisz.  
Musiałem zrobić bardzo głupią minę, bo pozostała trojka się roześmiała, a Max wyjaśnił:  
- No Tori, to chyba nie dziwne, że wędrowni trenerzy od czasu do czasu staczają walki między sobą, prawda? Przecież nam też się to zdarzało, może nie między sobą ale z napotkanymi ludźmi.  
Przyznałem mu rację, jednak zwykle pojedynki jakie staczaliśmy nie miały takiego wstępu.  
- No to może ja dodatkowo wyjaśnię dlaczego chcę walczyć. Zbieram odznaki, mam ich obecnie pięć, no i chcę, żeby Liderzy z którymi walczę dawali z siebie wszystko.  
- Dlatego walk o odznaki miał osiem, pozostałe trzy przegrał - szepnął Bucky.  
- No hej a co w tym złego? Chcę być najlepszym trenerem i sprawdzić się na każdym stadionie, a czy wezmę udział w Zawodach Ligii Pokemon, to się zobaczy, na razie do tego jeszcze sporo czasu. Tak więc chcę aby Liderzy walczyli na całego, ale jeśli za rok, czy dwa Lider z Rzeszowa się zmieni, to jak mam możliwość, to chciałbym już teraz stoczyć pojedynek z jego następcą. - Ted wyjaśnił wszystko i teraz uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
- No to Max, to by było niemal jak walka jako Lider. - podsumowałem.  
- Tak i w takim razie z radością stoczę taki pojedynek i dam z siebie wszystko. - może mi się zdawało, a może tym razem to w oczach Maxa pojawiły się dziwne błyski.  
- Tylko na taką walkę potrzebny jest dobry, bezstronny sędzia, na szczęście z nimi nie ma problemu. - zauważył jeszcze Bucky wskazując na jednego z nauczycieli, który stał nieopodal i w odróżnieniu od innych nic nie tłumaczył, ani nie prezentował ataków. Bucky szybko do niego podszedł i po krókim tłumaczeniu sprowadził do nas.  
- No i załatwione, możemy stoczyć walkę na głównym stadionie. Podejrzewam że przy okazji dorobimy się sporej publiczności, nie przeszkadza ci to, prawda? - Ted był szczęśliwy, Max również, ja zaś byłem ciekaw co z tego wyjdzie.  
- Prosiłbym więc walczących o zajęcie miejsc, potem trzeba będzie jeszcze ustalić zasady i możecie zaczynać. - oznajmił sędzia. Trenerzy szybko stanęli po przeciwnych stronach areny, zasady ustalono i można było zacząć pojedynek. Tak jak przewidział Ted kilka osób przerwało treningi i z zainteresowaniem przyglądało się temu, co się za chwilę zacznie dziać.  
- Pojedynek pomiędzy Maxem z Rzeszowa, synem tamtejszego Lidera, a Tedem z Przemyśla, wędrownym trenerem uważam za rozpoczęty. Zasady klasyczne, walczą trzy Pokemony i niech wygra zdolniejszy trener.  
Po tej przydługiej przemowie, zapewne bardzo podobnej do tych, jakie można usłyszeć podczas Finałów Ligii Pokemon rozpoczął się pojedynek, czy raczej sprawdzian umiejętności, jakie Max nabył podczas swej wędrówki.  
- Yanma. - Ted wybrał latającego owada.  
- Gloom. - zaś Max zdecydował rozpocząć Pokemonem, który zwykle wędruje poza PokeBallem.  
- Szybki Atak i Super-Dźwięki!  
- Gdy będzie blisko Paraliżujący Proszek.  
Poke-Owad pomknął w stronę przeciwnika, lecz zamiast atakować zaczął piszczeć, jednak Gloom niewiele sobie z tego robiąc wypuścił chmurę proszku. Yanma wprawdzie przeleciała przez nią, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby wywarła na nią jakiś skutek.  
- Szybki jest. Strzelaj Kwasem. - młody trener szybko reagował na to, co się dzieje.  
- Atakuj Skrzydłami, rozwiej proszek i uderz w przeciwnika.  
Co racja to racja, proszek unosił się jeszcze wokół Glooma i bardzo powoli opadał na arenę. teraz zaś podmuchy wiatru skutecznie go rozwiewały, a ponadto spowalniały, czy wręcz zmieniały lot pocisków kwasowych, przez co Yanma żadnym nie została trafiona.  
- Proszki niewiele tu pomogą... Dobrze, zrób duży pocisk Kwasu i czekaj. - Gloom się skupił i widać było, że coś szykuje. Niestety podmuchy wiatru jakimi obrywał raniły go znacznie, więc Max musiał się spieszyć.  
- Teraz atakuj. - trener wyczekał na sekundową przerwę jaka następowała między jednym podmuchem a drugim i w tej samej chwili w której wydał polecenie w stronę Yanmy pomknął duży błotnopodobny pocisk.  
- Bomba Szlamowa? - zapytałem niepewnie sam siebie. Nawet mnie to nie dziwiło, w końcu Pokemony Maxa różne dziwne rzeczy wyprawiały podczas naszej podróży. Teraz zaś pocisk pomknął szybko w stronę Yanmy, która wprawdzie zdążyła machnąć skrzydłami, lecz tym razem trajektoria pocisku nie zmieniła się i owad oberwał bombą, która dodatkowo wybuchła przy trafieniu.  
- Teraz Usypiający Proszek w niego! - młody trener korzystał z okazji, niestety Poke-Owad mimo oberwania i zatrucia szybko doszedł do siebie i znów zaczął machać skrzydłami, celem odparowania ataku. Jednak teraz podmuchy wiatru był o wiele słabsze i widać było, że Pok zaczyna się coraz bardziej męczyć. Atak jednak wystarczał, aby przeciwnik również coraz mocniej obrywał.  
- Za daleko na Absorpcję... Trzeba będzie nauczyć Glooma czegoś silniejszego... - mruczał cicho Max, zastanawiając się jednocześnie co teraz. Roślinny stworek był już zbyt zmęczony, aby wykonać następny pocisk, ale czy na pewno?  
- Kończmy to i mamy remis! - zarządził nagle Max i w tej samej chwili w stronę Yanmy pomknął drugi pocisk, niewiele mniejszy od pierwszego, ale wystrzelony o wiele szybciej. I ten również trafił w latającego stworka i tym razem znokautował go skutecznie. Wiatr przestał wiać, zaś Yanma nieprzytomna zaczęła spadać na arenę. Ted jednak szybko ja zawrócił. Max uczynił to samo z wyczerpanym Gloomem.  
- A więc pierwsze starcie zakończone remisem. Kontynuujcie. - oznajmił sędzia.  
- Hej Toriś, co się tu dzieje? - usłyszałem nagle za sobą.  
- Clair, nie zakradaj się tak. Pojedynek mnie wciągnął, a ty przychodzisz, straszysz i dekoncentrujesz. - odparłem i wyjaśniłem krótko o co chodzi.  
- No proszę, czyli tym razem to Młody daje popis. - stwierdziła dziewczyna, a zająwszy miejsce obok mnie wzięła przykład ze sporego już tłumku, który zdołał się zebrać i również zaczęła obserwować, jak obecnie Crobat z Nuzleafem toczą drugą rundę pojedynku.  
- Nie chcę krytykować, ale czy poleganie na przewadze typów jest na pewno odpowiednie dla kogoś, kto chce aby Liderzy dawali z siebie wszystko? - zagadnął w pewnej chwili Max, gdy jego podopieczny wykonał unik przed nietoperzem stosującym Powietrzny Cios.  
- Tak, może i masz racje, jednak z tego co widzę, twoje Pokemony są całkiem odporne na powietrzne ataki. Dodatkowo zapewniam cię, że mój trzeci Pok latający nie jest.  
- Dobrze to słyszeć... Czekaj na odpowiedni moment, a potem użyj Naturalnej Mocy. - Max wydal komendę, a widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Teda tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. W końcu Crobat latał na tyle wysoko, aby bezpośrednie ataki nie dały rady mu coś zrobić, poza tym był szybszy od Yanmy więc powinien unikać wystrzelonych pocisków. Szybka analiza i już chyba wiedziałem, co młody trener kombinuje.  
- Teraz! - chłopak wydał komendę, gdy Crobat zniżył nieco lot, aby po chwili znów wzbić się w górę i wykonać kolejny Powietrzny Cios, Nie zdążył jednak, gdyż Nuzleaf wykorzystawszy sytuację odbił się od ziemi i wyskoczył w stronę przeciwnika. Było to tak niespodziewane i zaskakujące, że Ted na chwilę zapomniał o pojedynku. Roślinny Pok zaś wystrzelił w nietoperza całą masę zielonych kulek raniąc go dotkliwie, po czym zwinnie wylądował na arenie.  
- Niesamowite. - usłyszałem komentarz Buckyego.  
- Ano, Młody jest niesamowity. Czasem mnie to nawet wkurza, co on jest w stanie wytrenować ze swoimi Pokami. - dodała Clair. Zgromadzona publiczność zaś zaczęła bić brawo, Ted tymczasem otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i oznajmił z uśmiechem:  
- To było naprawdę coś niezwykłego. Jednak wiesz, że drugi raz ci się tego powtórzyć nie uda. Trujący Kieł! - zarządził trener.  
- Utwardzanie i unikaj. - polecił Max, jednak o ile zwiększanie wytrzymałości Poka było dobrym pomysłem, o tyle uniki już nie do końca, gdyż Crobat okazał się zbyt szybki i błyskawicznie uderzył na przeciwnika boleśnie wgryzając się w niego.  
- Naturalna Moc. - polecił spokojnie Max, zaś Nuzleaf korzystając z okazji wpakował w nietoperza całą masę zielonych kulek, zmuszając go tym samym do odwrotu. Niestety gorzej wyszedł na tej wymianie, był poważnie zatruty.  
- Niedobrze, Synteza niewiele tu pomoże, bo zatrucia nie wyeliminuje... Jeszcze nie... - Max znów po cichu analizował sytuację, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy robił to kiedyś wcześniej, a ja tego nie zauważyłem, czy po prostu robi to teraz, gdyż po raz pierwszy walczy naprawdę na całego. Niestety wyglądało na to, że Nuzleaf już niewiele zdziała, gdyż teraz poza trucizną obrywał dodatkowo podmuchami wiatru wywoływanymi przez Crobata.  
- W porządku, wracaj. Czas na ostatniego Pokemona. - to mówiąc chłopak wycofał Nuzleafa i wypuścił Ivysaura.  
- Dwa do jednego prowadzi Ted, Max wypuszcza ostatniego Pokemona. - podsumował i powtórzył za chłopakiem sędzia.  
- Z nim to musimy szybko sobie poradzić... Dzikie Pnącza! - po tej komendzie zielona jaszczurka błyskawicznie wystrzeliła zielone pędy, które pomknęły w stronę Crobata i gdy już wydawało się, że Pok zdoła ich uniknąć Ivysaur wykonał ruch podobny do szarpnięcia który sprawił że pędy jakby skręciły trafiając w przeciwnika. Jednak w odróżnieniu od większości przypadków, gdy tylko w niego uderzały tym razem zdołały go oplątać i uniemożliwiły dalszy lot.  
- Teraz ściągnij go na ziemię. - zarządził Max, zaś Ivysaur wykonał polecenie szybko sprowadzając nietoperza "do parteru". Crobat wprawdzie starał się wzlecieć w górę, jednak oplątane skrzydła na to nie pozwalały, a gdy uderzył o ziemię wyglądało na to, że jest zbyt poobijany, aby kontynuować walkę.  
- Naturalna Moc i do tego Dzikie Pnącza... Przyznam że nie spodziewałem się, że tylko tyle wystarczy na niego. - powiedział Ted zawracając podopiecznego - Ale teraz czas na ostatnią rundę i mojego najsilniejszego i najbardziej wytrzymałego Pokemona.  
I gdy sędzia oznajmiał remis dwa do dwóch z PokeBalla wyskoczyło duże różowe coś  
- Blissey? - zapytałem niepewnie, a głos Maxa potwierdził moje podejrzenia.  
- Blissey, no to będzie ciekawy pojedynek. Ivysaur, Wzrost.- po tej komendzie Pok zalśnił na moment, a ja wiedziałem, że teraz jego ataki stały się silniejsze.  
- Ej Toriś, to różowe to co jest? - spytała Clair, wskazując na ostatniego przeciwnika Maxa.  
- Blissey to Pok typu Normal, ataków ofensywnych ma nie za wiele, ale defensywnych naprawdę dużo. Jeśli dodać do tego fakt, że sam w sobie jest bardzo wytrzymały tworzy to z niego naprawdę trudnego do pokonania przeciwnika. - wyjaśniłem lekko poirytowany.  
- No już się tak nie wkurzaj, że ci w oglądaniu pojedynku przeszkadzam. Też chce wiedzieć co się dzieje. - po tych słowach dziewczyna wróciła do obserwowania starcia. Starcie zaś zaczynało się robić coraz bardziej niesamowite. Po serii proszków wypuszczonych szybko przez Ivysaura w sronę Blisseya wydawało się, że różowy Pok jest sparaliżowany, a i być może otruty, jednak lekkie zalśnienie i stworek znów wyglądał jakby mu nic nie było.  
- Odświeżenie. - mruknął tyko Max - Ostre Liście. - wydał komendę.  
- Ekran Świetlny. - polecił Ted i przed jego Pokiem pojawia się przezroczysta ściana, wyglądająca jakby ze szkła. Liście wprawdzie przelatywały przez nią, ale w Poka trafiały z o wiele mniejszą siłą niż w momencie wystrzelenia.  
- Kontynuuj. Naprzemiennie ze Wzrostem. - tym sposobem ataki Ivysaura cały czas rosły.  
- Nie ma jak zaatakować przy takim ostrzale... Śpiew. - teraz to przeciwnik Maxa był w niekorzystnej sytuacji, pod ciągłym ostrzałem nie mógł za bardzo zaatakować, więc zadecydował rozwiązać problem strategicznie. Blissey zaczął wydawać melodyjne dźwięki, ni to mruczenie, ni to nucenie i wyglądało na to, że aby się skoncentrować i nie dać uśpić Ivysaur musi przestać atakować.  
- Nuć i przygotowuj się jednocześnie. - polecił Ted. Zielony Pokemon zaś cały czas się koncentrował od czasu od czasu wypuszczając jeszcze niewielkie ilości liści.  
- Teraz! - niemal krzyknął trener, a z łapek i brzucha Blisseya wystrzeliły promyki, które połączone w jeden potężny uderzyły w Ivysaura.  
- HyperPromień - mruknąłem i miałem nadzieje, że zielonemu stworkowi nic nie jest.  
- Udało się? - zapytał niepewnie Ted, jednak Max nie musiał pytać swego Pokemona, żeby wiedzieć że to jeszcze nie koniec. Ivysaur wstał powoli, albo mi się zdawało, albo oczy mu na chwilę zabłysły.  
- Ivysaur, zastosuj najsilniejszy atak jaki znasz. - polecił Max. Wyglądało na to, że jego Pok faktycznie właśnie nauczył się nowego ataku, jednak nie wiedząc czy przyda się on w obecnej sytuacji chłopak zdał się na osąd Pokemona, No tak, zaufanie podopiecznym to podstawa.  
- Blissey zrób drugi Ekran Świetlny. - Ted nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać wolał zwiększyć defensywę, jednak jego Pok musiał odczekać chwilę po odpaleniu HyperPromienia i nie zdążył z obroną. Ivysaur wystrzelił mnóstwo wielokolorowych liści, tak jak poprzednio tak i tym razem pierwszy ekran spowalniał je, ale tylko przez chwile. Okazało się bowiem, że pociski trafiając w coś wybuchały i już wkrótce ekran został zniszczony, zaś liście trafiały w Blisseya wybuchając i raniąc go coraz poważniej.  
- Wściekłe Liście... Szczerze przyznam, że tego się nie spodziewałem, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie. - podsumował atak Max.  
- Uzdrowienie. Skup się, dasz radę. - trener zachęcał różowego Poka do działania, jednak wyglądało na to, że tym razem to koniec, gdyż atak był zbyt silny i zbyt zmasowany.  
- No nieźle... Ten to ma moc. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Nie da rady. Blissey świetnie się spisałeś, ale jednak, przyszłemu Liderowi nie damy rady. - po tych słowach Ted zawrócił mocno już zmęczonego podopiecznego i w tej samej chwili Ivysaur wstrzymał ostrzał.  
- A więc ogłaszam, że pojedynek wygrał Max, syn Lidera z Rzeszowa. - oznajmił sędzia, zaś zewsząd słychać było gromkie brawa.  
- Moje gratulacje i jeśli mogę zaryzykować stwierdzenie, to uważam, że jesteś silniejszy od swego ojca. - oznajmił Ted uścisnąwszy rękę Maxowi.  
Następnie razem z Buckym podziękowali za czas jaki im chłopak poświęcił, pożegnali się i ruszyli do Punktu Medycznego doprowadzić Poki Teda do zdrowia.  
- Lepszy od ojca... - zastanawiał się młody trener i widać było, że nie bardzo wie co o tym porównaniu myśleć.  
- No jeśli mam być szczera, to był naprawdę dobry pojedynek. Ja ta nie wiem jak walka Torisia o pierwszą odznakę wyglądała, więc trudno mi oceniać. - pogratulowała trenerowi Clair. Ja westchnąłem cicho przypomniawszy sobie ile kłopotów miałem ze zdobyciem mojej pierwszej odznaki, a także ze staniem się prawdziwym trenerem Pokemon.  
- No to teraz chyba zostajemy tu do wieczora. Oczywiście zaraz po tym, jak Max odda Pokemony do punktu Medycznego. - oceniłem sytuację i tak też się stało. Max niestety nie mógł już ani walczyć, ani nawet trenować Sunkerna i Lombre, którzy nie brali udziału w pojedynku, gdyż co chwila ktoś go zaczepiał i pytał o porady tyczące trenowania Poków.  
- Oho, gwiazda nam się robi. - mruknęła złośliwie w pewnej chwili Clair.  
- Tak, tak i zgaduję, że ty wcale nie jesteś zazdrosna i wcale nie potrzebujesz grupki fanów. - odparłem cicho zręcznie unikając pięści dziewczyny.  
I tak zostaliśmy w Płocku do wieczora, zaś następnego dnia wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę do Warszawy, w końcu trzeba było zdążyć na turniej. Zastanawiałem się tylko jak daleko w nim zajdziemy, skoro ostatnie wydarzenia pokazały jak dobrymi trenerami już jesteśmy.


	64. Twierdza Modlin

ODCINEK 64: TWIERDZA MODLIN.

Wędrując polami i lasami, mijając większe lub mniejsze wioski uzyskaliśmy całkiem niezły czas w tempie naszej podróży. Do turnieju w Warszawie zostało trzy dni, a nam do przewędrowania nieco ponad trzydzieści kilometrów. Teoretycznie jutro byśmy byli w stolicy, ale praktycznie jak zwykle w takich momentach "coś" nam się przytrafiało. Maszerowaliśmy raźno drogą, i już po raz trzeci, czy czwarty minęliśmy coś, co wyglądało na starą... Ni to ścianę, ni to bunkier.  
- No i następny... Czwarty to już będzie. Dobra, jakieś pomysły o co chodzi z tymi budowlami? - Clair była nimi równie zainteresowana co ja i podobnie jak ja nie miała pomysłu do czego te budynki mogą służyć.  
- Schrony jakieś, czy coś... - zacząłem się głośno zastanawiać.  
Tymczasem Noctowl podleciał do czegoś co wyglądało na okno mijanej budowli i zahukał pytająco. W odpowiedzi ze środka wyskoczyły dwa Sentrety i szybko umknęły w pobliskie krzaki.  
- Wygląda na to, że są niezamieszkałe... Albo raczej zamieszkałe, ale przez dzikie Poki - podsumowała dziewczyna, zaś stojący obok Max przyglądał się do tej pory w milczeniu, a teraz zaczął niepewnie wyjaśniać.  
- Jesteśmy niedaleko Warszawy, jak wiadomo jest to stolica, Liga Pokemon ma tu siedzibę, samo miasto jest bardzo stare... Może to jakieś pozostałości z zamierzchłych czasów...  
- Hmm... Ale w takiej odległości? Trochę to nie pasuje. - mruknąłem sceptycznie.  
- Hej, a jak są tu gdzieś jakieś skarby? - zapytała Clair, a oczy jej niebezpiecznie zabłysły.  
- To ich nie ruszamy. Priorytety mamy, najpierw turniej, potem skarby i żadnych nocnych wypraw. - starałem się ostudzić zapędy trenerki, a ta tylko spojrzała na mnie groźnie i już zamierzała coś powiedzieć, gdy powstrzymało ją mrukniecie Absola i jednoczesne warknięcie Charmeleona. Poki wskazywały na drogę, którą ktoś nadchodził.  
- No i proszę, jeśli to ktoś miejscowy, to może dowiemy się czegoś. - oznajmił Max.  
Przybysz zauważył nas i przyspieszył kroku. Okazało się, że to młody mężczyzna, na oko przed trzydziestką, o jasnych kręconych włosach i ubraniu sugerującym, że jest Strażnikiem Pokemon.  
- Witam przybyłych trenerów, zwykle tacy jak wy wędrują nieco bardziej na południe główniejszą drogą, ale cieszę się, że wy tego nie zrobiliście.  
Popatrzyliśmy po sobie lekko zmieszani, a przynajmniej ja i Max byliśmy zdziwieni takim powitaniem, bowiem Clair tylko wzruszyła ramionami i przyglądała się badawczo przybyszowi.  
- Nazywam się Ignacy, chociaż wszyscy wołają mi Ignaś i jestem tu kimś w rodzaju kustosza, o ile to wszystko... - tu wskazał na budowlę obok której staliśmy i następną widzianą w niedalekiej odległości - Można nazwać muzeum. W sumie turyści przyjeżdżają i oglądają, więc chyba tak.  
- No cóż... Ja jestem Tori, a to są Clair i Max, czy... - dokonałem szybkiej prezentacji i chciałem zapytać o co chodzi z tymi budynkami, ale ktoś mnie w tym uprzedził.  
- Pan jest kustoszem, więc te ruiny, czy co to jest, są zabytkowe? Kryją jakąś tajemnicę? - dziewczynie oczy zaczęły znów błyszczeć dziko, ja tylko westchnąłem, a Max starał się stłumić uśmiech.  
- Tajemnicę? Nie panienko, o żadnej tajemnicy nie wiem, no chyba że... - jak łatwo można było przewidzieć, gdy tylko uzyskała przeczącą odpowiedź, swoim zwyczajem trenerka musiała wytłumaczyć jak się do niej należy zwracać.  
- Ignaś, nie "panienka", bardzo ładnie proszę. Clair się nazywam. Jasne? - przerwała kustoszowi w pół słowa, błyski w oczach zmieniły się z fanatycznych na groźne, a głos zmienił w ton nie znoszący jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu.  
- No tak, dawno tego nie było. - szepnąłem do Maxa.  
- A co Tori, myślałeś że się wyleczyła? - odparł równie cicho chłopak. Ze spojrzenia jakie posłała nam trenerka wiedzieliśmy, że słyszała nas doskonale.  
- No dobrze... Clair. Widzę, że nerwowa z ciebie osoba. Z drugiej strony, ja też początkowo się irytowałem, jak mnie "Ignaś" wołali, ale teraz przywykłem i mi to nie przeszkadza. Mam więc nadzieję, że ty też kiedyś zmienisz swoje nastawienie. - pojednawczo powiedział kustosz.  
- Nie ma szans, nawet jakbym chciała... - mruknęła cicho dziewczyna, ja zaś zapytałem:  
- Tajemnic nie ma, ale jest cos innego, o czym chciał nam pan powiedzieć prawda?  
- Tak, to niestety prawda. Może zacznę od tego, że miejsce w którym się znajdujemy to pozostałości budynków obronnych otaczających twierdzę, która to znajduje się już całkiem niedaleko. - to mówiąc Ignacy wskazał drzewa rosnące jakieś pół kilometra od nas i teraz, gdy przyjrzałem się im dokładnie dostrzegłem, że zasłaniają jakieś zabudowania.  
- Twierdza Modlin, zbudowana jeszcze za czasów Gwardii Pokemon, ponoć na wypadek wojny, która jednak nigdy nie wybuchła. W całkiem niezłym stanie zachowała się do naszych czasów i teraz turyści odwiedzają ją od czasu do czasu, a ja staram się, aby był tu jako taki porządek.  
- Hmm... Może ja się nie znam, ale trudno nazwać porządkiem to rozpadające się i zarośnięte zielskiem coś. - stwierdziła Clair wskazując na budowlę. Faktycznie była stara, może się nie rozpadała, gdyż wyglądała na solidną, jednak mech zdołał ją obrosnąć na sporej powierzchni.  
- Porządek to zapewne głównie twierdzy się tyczy. - podpowiedział Max.  
- No i macie rację. Twierdza jest sprzątana, naprawiane są szkody, jednak zewnętrzne fortyfikacje to już gorsza sprawa, gdyż jest ich całkiem sporo i nie da się wszystkich upilnować  
- Upilnować? Co one, uciekają. - mruknęła cicho Clair, a gdy ją szturchnąłem ostrzegawczo oddała silniejszym kuksańcem.  
- Coś się dzieje z nimi. Ktoś je niszczy. - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Max.  
- Niestety masz rację. Ostatnimi dniami nocą ktoś burzy mury i budynki. Głównej twierdzy nie rusza, jednak wszystkie pozostałe.. Ukruszone, ułamane, jeden mniejszy fort całkowicie zniszczony. No i nie mam pojęcia co za to może odpowiadać. - wyjaśnił problem Ignacy.  
- W takim razie skoro jesteśmy w pobliżu i mamy sporo czasu, to pomożemy w rozwiązaniu tego problemu, prawda chłopaki? - oznajmiła wesoło Clair.  
Spojrzałem na Maxa, on na mnie. Zwykle to my proponowaliśmy pomoc i tym razem również byśmy to zrobili, ale dziewczyna nas ubiegła, co było dość niecodzienne.  
- Dziękuję wam bardzo w takim razie. Może najpierw udamy się do twierdzy i tam na odpowiedniej mapie przedstawię wam gdzie i co zostało zniszczone, chyba że wolicie od razu obejrzeć miejsca zniszczeń? - kustosz był bardzo zadowolony, że tak szybko zaproponowaliśmy pomoc.  
- Hmm... Może najpierw obejrzymy zniszczenia. Jeśli to jakieś Pokemony, to myślę że damy radę ustalić jakie, a przynajmniej postaramy się. - zaproponował Max, ja się z nim zgodziłem a Clair zaczęła mieć niezbyt zadowolona minę.  
Gdy wyruszyliśmy w stronę twierdzy, jak wyjaśnił Ignacy zniszczenia są większe z drugiej strony struktur obronnych, posłałem Clair pytające spojrzenie. Dziewczyna początkowo starała się je ignorować, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała i wyjaśniła szeptem:  
- No dobra przyznaje się. Myślałam że może w tych ruinach coś jest zakopane, lub ukryte i teraz ktoś tego szuka. Skarb jakiś czy coś. A tu Młody wyskakuje z Pokami i mnie marzeń pozbawia. Możesz więc przestać się na mnie gapić i mnie tym wkurzać.  
- Hej, zawsze może się okazać, że to rzadkie Poki. - odparłem cicho, a widząc że humor dziewczyny się poprawia dodałem jeszcze - I uważam że jesteś przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie, że juz nawet popatrzeć na ciebie nie można... - w pół zdania przerwała mi pięść, którą trenerka wpakowała mi pod żebro. Tymczasem Max chyba nawet nie zauważył naszej obecnej "przyjacielskiej pogawędki", gdyż dyskutował o czymś zawzięcie z kustoszem, albo po prostu uzyskiwał informacje na temat zniszczeń jakich w okolicach twierdzy dokonano.  
Wkrótce minęliśmy spory murowany budynek do którego prowadziła główna droga. W środku budowli było coś w rodzaju wieży, zaś ona cała otoczona była grubym murem i sprawiała wrażenie twierdzy mocnej, wytrzymałej i trudnej do zdobycia. Niedługo później dotarliśmy do kolejnych mniejszych fortów, czy raczej pozostałości po jedynym z nich. Kawałki betonu i cegieł rozrzucone były po całej okolicy, zaś sama budowla zrównana niemal do fundamentów.  
- No i jesteśmy. To właśnie ten fort został całkowicie rozebrany. Nie wiem co mogłoby mieć siłę dokonać takich zniszczeń w ciągu jednej nocy. Pokemony? Ale czy są takie silne?  
- No cóż... Duże i ciężkie może i są, ale żeby aż tyle i tak dokładnie... - to mówiąc rozejrzałem się uważniej.  
- Zniszczeń dokonano trzy noce temu. Nie sprzątałem tego jeszcze w nadziei, że może ktoś tu jednak coś znajdzie. No i wypadałoby w końcu Strażników Pokemon zawiadomić, skoro niszczyciele nie chcą odejść.  
- Od jak dawna te ziszczenia mają miejsce? - spytał Max uważnie oglądając ruiny i gruzowisko. Podniósł jedną z cegieł i przyglądał się jej chwilę.  
- Cztery noce, jeśli tej również coś się wydarzy, to będzie piąta. Po pierwszej myślałem, że to nic takiego, jednorazowe wydarzenie. Po drugiej zacząłem się zastanawiać. Trzecia... To jest to co widzicie, a ostatnio na szczęście zniszczenia były mniejsze, ale były... No i miałem dziś w końcu zgłaszać sprawę strażnikom, na szczęście was spotkałem, więc może na razie nie będzie takiej potrzeby. - wyjaśnił całą sytuację Ignacy.  
- Ja tam myślę, że w ogóle nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jesteśmy lepsi niż Strażnicy Pokemon. - odparła dumnie Clair, a Absol dodatkowo pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie.  
Tymczasem Max nadal badał, czy to cegły, czy to kawałki betonu, czy ślady wokół, teraz już znacznie zadeptane, ze względy na czas który minął, jego Gloom zaś wędrował za nim krok w krok i też starał się coś znaleźć. Charmeleon początkowo starał się coś wytropić, jednak ostatecznie dał sobie spokój, Noctowl zaś okrążył parę razy ruiny, a teraz wylądował na jednej z większych brył betonu i przyglądał się nam ciekawie.  
- Nie ma wątpliwości, że to robota Poków walczących, żadne inne nie byłyby w stanie dokonać takich zniszczeń. Dodatkowo są to Pokemony dwunożne, to nam jednak niewiele pomaga, bo wszystkie walczące poruszają się na dwóch nogach. - Max zaczął analizować oglądając jednocześnie kawałki rozbitej ściany.  
- Hmm... Walka nie roślina, a Toriś ma już jednego takiego, więc naturalną selekcją ja zostaje trenerką, która może je łapać. O ile będą rzadkie oczywiście. - stwierdziła Clair dokonując własnej "analizy".  
- A wiesz, że mogą być. Może nie szczególnie rzadkie, ale jako ewolucja nie spotyka się ich zbyt często. - to mówiąc młody trener połączył dwa kawałki rozbitego betonu - Nie mogę wprawdzie być całkowicie pewny, ale patrząc po wgnieceniach pięści i ukruszeniach jakie powstały przy burzeniu, bardzo prawdopodobne, że jest to robota Machoków.  
- Że kogo? - spytała dziewczyna, a ja włączyłem PokeEncyklopedię i wyszukawszy odpowiedniego stworka odczytałem:  
- "Machoke - ewolucja Machopa, preewolucja Machampa. Pokemon siłacz. Walczy póki nie padnie z sił, nie prowokowany nie atakuje. Można go spotkać w górach i w pobliżu dużych miast, gdzie szuka godnych siebie przeciwników."  
- Ambitna bestia, tak? No to chyba już wiecie co robimy w nocy, prawda? - po tym pytaniu Clair posłała nam niewinny uśmiech.  
- Taaa... Ty starasz się złapać Poka, a my staramy się abyś nie wpadła w kłopoty. - stwierdziłem, przezornie cofając się kilka kroków, aby nie oberwać od dziewczyny.  
- Tylko jak zamierzacie je znaleźć? Sam przyznam, że próbowałem tej nocy je nakryć, ale te stworki są sprytne i za każdym razem pojawiają się w innej części fortyfikacji. - po kustoszu widać było, że ma nadzieje na rozwiązanie problemu.  
- Z tym nie powinno być zbyt dużych kłopotów. Charmeleon, Noctowl, do tego Kadabra, myślę, że powinniśmy wytropić sprawców tego zamieszania. - odparłem zamiast Maxa.  
I tak plan został ustalony, teraz więc najrozsądniej było udać się do głównej twierdzy i postarać nieco przespać, skoro w nocy czekała nas wyprawa poszukiwawczo-łowiecka.

Cicho i ciemno, jak to w nocy zresztą. Dobrze, że chmur nie było i księżyc dawał jako takie światło. Dodatkowo Charmeleon starał się przyświecać na tyle, ile mógł, węsząc przy okazji. Poza nim w poszukiwaniach uczestniczył Noctowl latający to tu to tam i starający się wypatrzeć coś dziwnego, Kadabra, który powoli wędrował z nami, co jakiś czas się koncentrując i "szukając umysłów", oraz Absol Clair, który podobnie jak Charmeleon tropił wytrwale.  
- Kręcimy się już od pół godziny i na razie na nic nie trafiamy. - mruknęła w pewnej chwili Clair.  
- Cierpliwości, jeśli Poki się pojawią, to je wytropimy. Wątpię, żebyśmy się z nimi rozminęli, gdyż patrząc po zniszczeniach jakich dokonują, to przebywają tu dwie, może nawet trzy godziny każdej nocy. Mamy czas. - starał się uspokoić dziewczynę Max.  
- Hmm... Ale tak właściwie co one tu robią. To znaczy no wiem, że demolkę, ale po co?  
- Trening. Forty są wytrzymałe, więc niszczenie ich jest trudne. Jeśli to faktycznie Machoki to po prostu przyszły tu trenować. - tym razem ja pospieszyłem z wyjaśnieniami.  
- Prywatna siłownia tak zwana? Pomysłowe stworki. - mruknęła trenerka, zamierzała jeszcze coś dodać, lecz przerwał jej Noctowl, który nadleciał pohukując.  
- Znalazł coś? - spytał towarzyszący nam Ignacy.  
- Na to wygląda, Kadabra, możesz sprawdzić co tam wyczuwasz? - wskazałem kierunek, z którego nadleciała Poke-Sowa, a po chwili żółty Pok nakierował tam swoją łyżkę i przez chwilę mocno się koncentrował.  
"Kilka Pokemonów... Zwykłych... Występujących nocą... I coś jeszcze... Duży i silny..." - usłyszałem w głowie analizę podopiecznego.  
- Tak jest, powoli, cicho i ostrożnie idziemy tam. Powinniśmy go złapać nim odejdzie. - to mówiąc ruszyłem w kierunku wskazywanym przez Pokemony, a wszyscy inni powoli powędrowali za mną.  
Kilka minut później słychać było rytmiczne odgłosy uderzeń, a co jakiś czas łamania, czy kruszenia.  
- No to mamy demolowca. - szepnęła uśmiechając się Clair. Charmeleon zmniejszył ogień na ogonie, aby wytwarzać jak najmniej światła.  
- No dobrze, ale co teraz? Przeganiamy go, tłumaczymy żeby sobie poszedł, czy... - odpowiedź na pytanie Ignasia była krótka i oczywista.  
- Łapiemy. - to mówiąc trenerce oczy zabłysły fanatycznie, przyspieszyła kroku i odważnie ruszyła w stronę ciemnej sylwetki, jaką można było dostrzec w oddali, a zaraz za nią pomknął Absol.  
- No tak, to też jest rozwiązanie. - mruknął jeszcze kustosz.  
- No dobra, idziemy, bo albo mi się wydaje, albo ta wariatka znowu się zapomni i będzie chciała Walkę pokonać Ciemnością. - to mówiąc przyspieszyłem kroku.  
- Poza tym, jeśli Clair chce łapać Poka, to trzeba jej PokeBalli. - dodał jeszcze Max.  
- Hej, panie siłaczu, na walkę cię wyzywam! - usłyszeliśmy niemal w tej samej chwili i dostrzegliśmy, że ciemna sylwetka przyjmuje pozę bojową. Szybko podbiegliśmy do pola bitwy i niestety okazało się, że miałem rację, Clair do walki wybrała Absola, który właśnie zręcznie uniknął ciosu przeciwnika i uderzył Rozcinaniem.  
- No hej Toriś, PokeBala mi za chwile rzucisz, tylko osłabię trochę tego pakera. - taka była reakcja, gdy trenerka zauważyła, że ją dogoniliśmy.  
- Eh... Nie rzucę, bo możesz nie dać rady. - mruknąłem.  
Tymczasem dziki Pok, który faktycznie okazał się Machokiem wykonał kilka szybkich ciosów, jednak gdy Absol wszystkich ich uniknął zalśnił na moment po czym ponowił atak.  
- Szybki jest, nie dość szybki żeby trafić, ale wystarczająco żeby utrudnić dokładne wykonanie Tańca Miecza. Zresztą w tej ciemności i tak jest to trochę ryzykowne. Absol kontynuuj uniki i Rozcinanie. - dziewczyna wydała komendy.  
- Clair, jeśli nie wiesz, to przypominam, że Walka ma przewagę nad Ciemnością. - powiedziałem spokojnie i jakby na potwierdzenie mych słów kolejny cios Machoka trafił w Absola.  
- Toriś, albo rzuć tego PokeBalla, albo nie przeszkadzaj, Dekoncentrujesz mnie. - odparła poirytowana dziewczyna. Niestety po pierwszym trafionym ciosie szybko nadszedł następny. Wyglądało na to, że szybkość Pokemona siłacza wzrosła.  
- Frustracja. No to teraz nawet Taniec Miecza niewiele pomoże. - podsumował sytuację Max. Frustracja zaś była atakiem znacznie zwiększającym szybkość Poka, który ją zastosował, pod warunkiem, że nie jest on w stanie trafić w przeciwnika.  
- Znaczy się, że mam skapitulować? Znowu? - Clair nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.  
- Zły dobór Pokemona do przeciwnika. Znowu. - powiedziałem z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. Trenerka spojrzała na mnie groźnie, ale niestety musiała przyznać mi rację, gdyż Absol właśnie oberwał po raz trzeci i wyglądało na to, że czwartego ciosu nie wytrzyma.  
- Ehh... No dobra... - dziewczyna zawróciła podopiecznego, jednak Machokowi wyraźnie się to nie spodobało. Warknął gniewnie i ruszył w stronę trenerki. Zatrzymał się jednak w pół kroku, gdy na jego drodze stanął Kadabra.  
- Ej Żółtek, pomocy to ja nie potrzebuję. - mruknęła na niego Clair, Pok jednak zignorował ją całkowicie, skierował swoją łyżkę na przeciwnika, a ja usłyszałem:  
"Popełniłem błąd... Jest ich więcej..."  
W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, jednak gdy Machoke znów warknął dostrzegłem jakiś ruch za fortem, obok którego walczyliśmy, i który Pok demolował.  
- Kumple, no to fajnie. - westchnąłem jeszcze. Dobrze, że Kadabra miał przewagę typów, niedobrze, że przeciwników było dużo. Zza budowli wyszedł drugi Machoke, oraz Pokemon bardzo do niego podobny, tyle że mający cztery ręce - Machamp.  
- No dobra, jak chcecie walkę na całego, to... - Clair już miała wypuszczać pozostałe Poki, zaś Charmeleon i Noctowl zbliżyły się do Kadabry, również z zamiarem pomocy, jednak żółty stworek miał inny plan:  
"Pozwól mi samemu się nimi zająć... Chcę coś wypróbować..."  
- No dobrze, skoro chcesz sam walczyć... Kadabra, Konfuzją w nich wszystkich. - wydałem polecenie.  
- Tori, jesteś pewny? - usłyszałem jeszcze szept Maxa i tylko pokiwałem głową. Psychiczny Pokemon juz kilkukrotnie udowodnił, że miewa lepsze pomysły od moich i jeśli teraz też coś planował, to należało dać mu szansę. Charmeleon i Noctowl cofnęły się posłusznie, podobnie jak zdziwiona lekko Clair. Tymczasem przeciwnicy z głośnym rykiem rzucili się na Kadabrę, jednak Konfuzja jaka ich zaatakowała zmusiła Poki do zatrzymania się.  
"Są silne... Mniejszych pokonam z Osłabieniem... Ale większego nie..." - myśli Kadabry słyszałem w głowie.  
"Wezwać jednak wsparcie?" - pomyślałem pytanie.  
"Jeszcze nie... Jeszcze nie..." - po odpowiedzi Poka zobaczyliśmy jak Machoki warcząc padają na ziemię i wyglądało na to, że mają dość. Machamp jednak dzielnie walczył i nagle wydając głośny ryk rzucił się na przeciwnika.  
- Wyrwał się spod działania Konfuzji. - usłyszałem zaskoczony komentarz Ignacego.  
- Spokojnie, Tori ma plan. - uspokajał go Max. Ja zaś nie miałem planu, to raczej mój Pokemon go miał, a przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję, bo obecnie Kadabra tylko teleportował się sprzed gradu ciosów, jaki chciał na nim zastosować Machamp.  
"Oberwał Osłabieniem... Ale to za mało... Silny jest... W takim razie..." - nie wiedziałem gdzie Pok się pojawił, słyszałem tylko jego myśli. Pokemon siłacz też chwilowo stracił orientację i rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, a nie mogąc dojrzeć przeciwnika ruszył na mnie głośno warcząc.  
- Eeee... Toriś? - usłyszałem zaniepokojoną Clair i jednocześnie usłyszałem:  
"Mam go..." - i po chwili z prawej strony wystrzelił biały promień trafiając w Machampa. Pok zachwiał się i upadł, starał się znów wstać, jednak tym razem musiał oberwać Konfuzją, gdyż ryczał tylko wściekle trzymając się za głowę.  
- Puścimy cię i twoich towarzyszy, ale odejdziecie i już tu nie wrócicie. Znajdźcie sobie inne miejsce na trening. - powiedziałem spokojnie. Machamp warczał jeszcze chwilę, ale widząc, że został pokonany, a jego znokautowani wcześniej kumple nadal są nieprzytomni uspokoił się i wymruczał coś co brzmiało jak zgoda na propozycję.  
- Hej ale jak to? Bez łapania? - Clair była lekko zaskoczona moją decyzją.  
- Sama powiedziałaś, że mam już Pokemona typu walka. Poza tym jeśli oni trzej są drużyną, to trochę nie w porządku jest łapać jednego, a dwóch zostawiać. - wyjaśniłem z uśmiechem.  
- Taaa... Bo pozostałym byłoby smutno co? - odparła wzdychając dziewczyna, a widząc zmęczonego Kadabrę, który przyteleportował się obok dodała jeszcze - A tego Żółtka to i tak pogonie Absolkiem, choćby był nie wiem jak silny.  
"Tresuj ją skuteczniej... Dobrze ci radzę..." - usłyszałem w głowie ostatnią myśl Poka, po której stworek zniknął w PokeBallu, a ja starałem się zachować poważna minę.  
- No i problem rozwiązany. - stwierdził Max, widząc jak Machamp wstał powoli i starał się obudzić towarzyszy.  
- Tak myślisz? Ja tam za dużym ekspertem nie jestem, ale skąd pewność, że one nie wrócą tu za jakiś czas. - kustosz mimo wszystko miał wątpliwości.  
- Są Pokemonami walczącymi i honorowymi. Jeśli ich przywódca dał słowo, że sobie pójdą, to sobie pójdą. - wyjaśnił młody trener, a przysłuchujący się temu Machamp mruknął tylko i pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie. Machoki powoli dochodziły do siebie, a gdy wyjaśniono im co się stało również były gotowe do odejścia i już po chwili całą trójka zniknęła wśród drzew.  
- Ehhh... A chciałam jednego sobie złapać... - zaczęła marudzić Clair - A wszystko przez to, że zapomniałam o zależnościach między typami Poków.  
- No wiesz, takie wpadki zdarzają się i najlepszym, a trudno zapamiętać wszystko. - starał się pocieszyć dziewczynę Max, ja zaś wyszukałem w PokeEncyklopedii odpowiednią tabelkę i wręczyłem trenerce mówiąc:  
- Tu masz dokładną rozpiskę jaki typ nad jakim ma przewagę, jaki na jaki nie działa i tak dalej. Przyznaję, że sam wszystkich zależności nie pamiętam, ale jak przeanalizujesz to sobie, to i może coś dodatkowo zapamiętasz, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o rzadsze zestawienia.  
- No dzięki Toriś, dobrze wiedzieć, że przyszły mistrzunio też wszystkiego nie wie. - to mówiąc Clair posłała mi wredny uśmiech, ale PokeEncyklopedię przyjęła i przez całą drogę powrotna uważnie ją studiowała.  
Problem demolki fortów został rozwiązany, Ignacy był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony i serdecznie nam dziękował, my zaś wróciliśmy do Twierdzy Modlin udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Jutro miałem nadzieję dotrzeć do Warszawy, jednak jako że do turnieju pozostały jeszcze dwa dni, to i wkrótce okazało się, że przed stolicą czeka nas jeszcze jedna przygoda...


	65. Wojna Legend

ODCINEK 65: WOJNA LEGEND.

Dwa dni do turnieju w Warszawie i wszystko wskazywało na to, że dziś do stolicy dotrzemy. Obecnie zaś wędrowaliśmy tak zwanym skrótem przez Kampinoski Park Narodowy, który kończył się mniej więcej na granicy miasta. Wędrowaliśmy ścieżką przez las, co jakiś czas płosząc dzikie Poki, aż w pewnej chwili dotarliśmy na polanę... O ile miejsce gdzie się znaleźliśmy można było polaną nazwać.  
- Eeee... No dobra, co to jest? - spytała zaskoczona Clair.  
Przed nami roztaczał się niesamowity ale i niepokojący widok. Szary okrąg o średnicy około stu metrów, który wyglądał na wypalony.  
- Ktoś tu coś spalił? - zapytałem niepewnie. Max kucnął i ostrożnie zaczął badać grunt. Nasze Poki wyglądały na lekko zaniepokojony i nie bardzo im się uśmiechało iść po tym dziwnym terenie.  
- Popiół, a przynajmniej na to wygląda. - stwierdził trener po oględzinach.  
- No dobra, fajnie, tylko że teraz my w Parku Narodowym jesteśmy, prawda? Czy takie coś powinno tu być? - to mówiąc Clair zaczęła głaskać Absola, celem uspokojenia Poka.  
- Charmeleon co się dzieje? Czujesz coś? - spytałem ognistej jaszczurki, w odpowiedzi zaś dowiedziałem się, że ten teren jest skażony i zły, a Poki go unikają.  
- To ma sens, przez ostatnie kilka minut wędrówki nie widzieliśmy, ani nie słyszeliśmy żadnego dzikiego Pokemona. - stwierdził Max, po czym na wszelki wypadek zawrócił Glooma do PokeBalla.  
- No więc co teraz? Chyba pasowałoby jakiegoś strażnika znaleźć i powiadomić go o tym co znaleźliśmy, prawda? - spytałem niepewnie.  
- Hmm... - Clair ostrożnie ruszyła w stronę środka dziwnego kręgu, Absol zaś został na obrzeżach i przyglądał się jej z niepokojem.  
- Jak coś znajdziesz, to tego nie ruszaj, dobrze. - poprosiłem dziewczynę niezbyt przekonany, że mnie posłucha.  
- No wiesz Toriś, właściwie to już coś znalazłam. Jak się uważniej przyjrzycie, to też to dostrzeżecie. - to mówiąc trenerka wskazała na płaski, szary kamień, obok którego stała, a nieco dalej widać było dwa następne. Teraz również Max ostrożnie wkroczył na teren kręgu i zaczął się im przyglądać. Ja zaś po dokonaniu oględzin stwierdziłem, że na całym wypalonym terenie tych kamieni musi być całkiem sporo, ale że zarówno podłoże jak i one było szarego koloru, no i ziemia nie była zbyt równa, to w pierwszej chwili trudno je było dostrzec.  
- Wyglądają trochę jak jakieś grobowce, czy płyty nagrobne. - stwierdził chłopak oglądając jeden.  
- Czyli że co? Cmentarz Pokemonów tu mamy, czy jak? - po tym pytaniu Clair szturchnęła nogą jeden z kamieni, na szczęście nic się nie stało.  
- Pomysł dobry, ale nie tłumaczy wypalonej trawy. Dobra, trzeba poszukać jakiegoś strażnika i spytać się go o co chodzi. - to mówiąc Max skończył oględziny i ruszył w stronę ścieżki którą tu przywędrowaliśmy. Na szczęście nie kończyła się ona na polanie, a prowadziła dalej.  
- Robi się ciekawie... - mruknęła jeszcze trenerka i ruszyła za chłopakiem.  
Kilka minut później znów słychać było dzikie Poki, my zaś wędrowaliśmy całkiem szybko, mając nadzieje, że wkrótce dotrzemy do jakiejś strażnicy. Tym razem dopisało nam szczęście, bo już po piętnastu minutach Noctowl, który leciał przodem wrócił i oznajmił, że za chwilę powinniśmy dotrzeć do niewielkiego budynku. I rzeczywiście ścieżka zaprowadziła nas na polanę, tym razem całkowicie normalną na niej zaś stał sobie domek, w którym bez wątpienia urzędował Strażnik Pokemon.  
- Hmm... Jeśli to tak blisko tego wypalonego czegoś, to podejrzewam, że strażnik o tym wie. - zaryzykowałem stwierdzenie. Tymczasem ze strażnicy wyszedł starszy mężczyzna, zapewne dostrzegł że nadchodzimy i teraz czekał na nas przyglądając się uważnie zarówno nam, jak i naszym Pokemonom.  
- Witajcie trenerzy. Muszę przyznać, że rzadko kiedy ktoś wędruje tą drogą. Ludzie częściej wybierają trasę bardziej na południe, prowadzącą bezpośrednio do Warszawy i nie mającą ograniczeń w łapaniu Pokemonów. - powitał nas tymi słowami.  
- No tak, początkowo też zamierzaliśmy tak zrobić, ale mijając Płock uznaliśmy, że lepiej nadłożyć nieco drogi, potrenować Poki, być może złapać jakiegoś nim do Parku Narodowego dotrzemy, gdyż wędrujemy do stolicy na tamtejszy turniej. - wyjaśniłem, po czym dokonałem krótkiej prezentacji naszej drużyny.  
- A więc to tak, witam was więc w moich skromnych progach i wnioskując z waszych min, zapewne odwiedziliście już Spaloną Ziemię, jak się ją potocznie nazywa.  
- Spalona Ziemia? A więc to to było... - wyrwało się Maxowi, a Clair spojrzała na niego równie zniecierpliwiona co poirytowana.  
- No niech zgadnę Młody, właśnie cię oświeciło co znaleźliśmy? - spytała z ironią.  
- Hej, nie pamiętam wszystkiego co wyczytałem w książkach, czy usłyszałem od ojca. Zresztą ogólna zasada jest taka, że nie rozpowiada się o tym miejscu, tak na wszelki wypadek. - bronił się chłopak.  
- Na wszelki wypadek... - mruknęła jeszcze dziewczyna, a oczy zaczęły jej błyszczeć.  
- Czyli... O co chodzi z tym kręgiem, wygląda na wypalony, jego nazwa też to sugeruje, ale czy trawa nie powinna tam jakoś odrastać, czy coś? No i te kamienie... - musiałem przyznać, że mnie też zainteresował dziwny krąg. Strażnik zaś poprzyglądał się nam chwilę, a w końcu spytał Maxa:  
- Ty jesteś synem Florka, prawda? I dlatego możesz kojarzyć co nieco.  
Gdy chłopak pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i rzekł:  
- Jak rozumiem wiesz tyle, że Spalona Ziemia jest też określana "ziemią przeklętą". Rośliny tam nie rosną, Pokemony się jej boją i ogólnie najlepiej trzymać się od tego miejsca z daleka, prawda?  
- No mniej więcej. Gdy spytałem kiedyś ojca skąd się to miejsce wzięło odparł tylko, że podobno zginął tam legendarny Pokemon, jednak nie ma dowodów na to, że jest to prawda i że najlepiej nie mówić o tym, bo tylko niezdrową sensację się wywoła. – wyjaśnił dodatkowo chłopak.  
- Legendarny Pokemon? Zginął? Ej chwila, to Legendy zdychają? - Clair była równie zafascynowana uzyskiwanymi właśnie informacjami, co poirytowana, że nie nadąża z ich ilością.  
- Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy, to naturalna kolej rzeczy. Czy to człowiek, czy Pokemon, czy Legenda, czy nawet Trio Stwórców, na każdego przyjdzie czas. - powiedział spokojne strażnik, a po chwili dodał - Jednak tam, na Spalonej Ziemi to nie była naturalna śmierć...  
- No świetnie, teraz się dowiaduje, że Legendę można o głowę skrócić... Mogę prosić o szczegółowe wyjaśnienia i najlepiej od początku. - fascynacja zaczęła już jej mijać i teraz dziewczyna swoim zwyczajem zaczęła dopominać się o szczegółowe wyjaśnienia. Strażnik jednak milczał.  
- Obiecujemy nikomu nie mówić o tym, czego się dowiemy, zresztą już kilka dziwnych i tajemniczych przygód przeżyliśmy, więc... - domyślałem się o co mężczyźnie chodzi, a po chwili dodałem jeszcze cicho - Dark Gyarados...  
- Tak, wiem o czym mówisz i gdy tylko poznałem Maxa pokojarzyłem, że wy to... Wy. O waszych osiągnięciach zaczyna robić się głośno i coraz więcej ludzi o nich rozpowiada, mimo że Liga stara się największe afery zachować w tajemnicy. Targowicę i to co z nią związane na przykład  
- Znaczy się... Jesteśmy sławni? - zapytałem lekko zmieszany.  
- No Toriś, a nie pamiętasz co w Płocku było? Młody się prawie fanklubu dorobił. - przypomniała jeszcze dziewczyna.  
- Czyli możemy poprosić o szczegółowe wyjaśnienia tego, co się tu stało? - spytał strażnika Max.  
- Tak, możecie, a ja wam wszystko opowiem. Nie jest to długa opowieść i trzeba bardziej traktować ją jako domysły, niż prawdę, ale jest. No i rzecz jasna zachowacie w tajemnicy to, co usłyszycie.  
Pokiwaliśmy tylko łowami. Czułem, że to początek czegoś niezwykłego, albo raczej dowiemy się o czymś niezwykłym. Spotkałem już kiedyś Legendę, Suicuna, którego celem było zgładzić Dark Gyaradosa i być może teraz dowiem się czegoś, co pozwoli spojrzeć na tamto wydarzenie z innej perspektywy. Usiedliśmy na ławeczce znajdującej się przed domkiem, obok nas rozsiadły się Pokemony, zaś strażnik rozpoczął opowieść:  
- Zacznijmy więc od początku. Jak zapewne wiecie Liga Pokemon powstała mniej więcej pięćdziesiąt lat temu przekształcając się z istniejącej jeszcze wcześniej Gwardii Pokemon. Wtedy też zaczęto wprowadzać system jaki znamy obecnie. Odznaki, stadiony, wędrowanie po kraju i tak dalej. Trio Stwórców nie bardzo było zadowolone z tego co się dzieje i jak człowiek traktuje Pokemony. Oczywiście ludzie nie stracili do Pokemonów szacunku, ale sam fakt stosowania PokeBalli i przekonania niektórych o "zniewalaniu" Poków wystarczył. I tak w okresie gdy powstały odznaki, a Liga planowała rozgrywać pierwsze Zawody Ligi Pokemon doszło do wydarzenia, które niektórzy nazywają Wojna Legend. Świadków nie było, nie wiadomo czy faktycznie kiedykolwiek coś takiego miało miejsce i wszystko co teraz powiem to tylko domysły...  
Tu strażnik przerwał na moment, popatrzył na nas uważnie z bardzo poważna miną.  
"To co teraz usłyszymy musi być bardzo ważne" - pomyślałem.  
- Stwórcy chcieli ukarać ludzi za to, co zrobili, jednak ich strażnicy sprzeciwili się temu i zbuntowali. Doszło do wielkiej bitwy w pobliżu Warszawy, nowej stolicy do której przeniosła się władza Ligi Pokemon po jej powstaniu. Bitwa ta miała miejsce nad lasem, w którym obecnie się znajdujemy. Walka była zacięta, gdyż strażnicy dorównywali mocą Wielkiej Trójce, a gdy jeden z nich poświęcił życie, a drugi omal nie zabił jednego ze Stwórców uznano, że walka jest zakończona. Legendarne Trio zrezygnowało z interwencji i postanowiło obserwować co ludzie będą dalej robić i jak cała Liga Pokemon będzie funkcjonować. Czas mijał, kolejne zawody się odbywały i nic nie wskazuje na to, aby następna wojna miała się kiedyś wydarzyć.  
Strażnik skończył opowieść, a my w ciszy zastanawialiśmy się nad tym, co usłyszeliśmy. Jak łatwo można było przewidzieć pierwsze pytania zadała Clair:  
- Czy wiadomo jakie konkretnie Pokemony wtedy walczyły? Skoro Spalona Ziemia jest... No cóż, spalona, to zapewne ten który zginął był ognisty, żeby dokonać takich zniszczeń.  
- Tak, to możliwe, jednak równie dobrze mogło dojść do wybuchu, w którym Pokemon stracił życie i to ten wybuch dokonał zniszczeń. No i przypominam, że to tylko teoria, legenda można nawet powiedzieć. Nie wiadomo czy tak naprawdę było.  
- A skąd wiadomo, że takich bitew nie było więcej? - zapytałem.  
- Wtedy... Te kilkadziesiąt lat temu nad Warszawa przeszłą potężna burza. Pioruny, deszcz, grad i nie wiadomo co jeszcze. Nigdy wcześniej, ani później coś takiego nigdzie nie miało miejsca, więc z pewnością z czegoś się musiało wziąć. – wyjaśnił strażnik.  
- Czyli możliwe jest, że po prostu była wielka burza, a później ludzie odkryli Spaloną Ziemię i cała reszta tej historii jest wymyślona i tej całej Wojny Legend nigdy nie było. – wywnioskował Max.  
- Tak, to też jest prawdopodobne, jednak nie tłumaczy czemu wypalona ziemia nie chce się odrodzić. Poza tym w nocy dzieją się tam dziwne rzeczy, no i jest to jeden z powodów, dla których Liga stara się trzymać tą historię w tajemnicy. Drugi jest taki, że mimo wszystko jest tu Park Narodowy i lepiej żeby tłumy trenerów wędrowały główną drogą znajdującą się na południu, niż przez teren, który jest chroniony i w którym Pokemony są bezpieczne i rzadko niepokojone.  
- No tak, Pokemony najważniejsze. - mruknęła cicho Clair, jednak blask w oczach pozwalał się domyśleć, że skoro "w nocy dzieją się dziwne rzeczy", to czeka nas kolejna nocna wyprawa.  
- I to już cała opowieść? - zapytałem na wszelki wypadek, gdyż porównując ją z informacjami jakie miałem parę rzeczy nie pasowało.  
- Tak, to już wszystko. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć więcej, a będziecie kiedyś w Krakowie porozmawiajcie z tamtejszym Liderem, być może opowie wam to i owo. Oczywiście możecie też spróbować porozmawiać z Panem Poniatowskim jak będziecie w Warszawie, jednak wątpię, żeby prezydent Ligi Pokemon miał dla was czas, w końcu to zajęty człowiek.  
- A o co chodzi z tymi dziwnymi rzeczami, jakie dzieją się tam w nocy? - spytała jakby od niechcenia Clair.  
- No cóż... Widzieliście jak to miejsce wygląda. Te płaskie kamienie są znoszone przez dzikie Poki, które na Spalonej Ziemi chowają swoich zmarłych. Czasem się zresztą zastanawiam skąd one są w stanie tyle tego znaleźć. No a nocą ten teren jest odwiedzany przez duchy zmarłych Pokemonów, a przynajmniej tak twierdzą dzikie Poki. Jeśli chcecie tam iść, droga wolna, jednak nie będzie to ani bezpieczne, ani rozsądne. Jestem tu strażnikiem już dobre kilkanaście lat i czasem się zdarzyło, że trenerzy odwiedzali cmentarz, po czym uciekali z niego w ekspresowym tempie.  
- No ale my nie jesteśmy pierwszymi lepszymi trenerami, prawda? - na pytanie trenerki twierdząco pokiwał głową tylko Absol.  
- Ja tam nie jestem przekonany do tego pomysłu... - mruknąłem.  
- Szczerze mówiąc ja też, ale z drugiej strony ciekaw jestem, czy to wszystko to prawda, a gdyby udało się porozumieć z jakimiś duchami, to być może czegoś dodatkowego się dowiemy. - stwierdził Max.  
- No widzisz Toriś, Młody ma większą rządze przygody od ciebie, więc nie marudź, bo i tak zostałeś przegłosowany. - z wrednym uśmiechem oznajmiła dziewczyna po czym spytała strażnika - Czy możemy tu zostać, do zmroku? Obiecujemy nie sprawiać kłopotów, potrenujemy trochę Pokemony przed turniejem i w ogóle. - i wredny uśmiech zmienił się jej w niewinny i przyjacielski.  
- No dobrze, jeśli chcecie. Pamiętajcie tylko, że ja was ostrzegałem.  
Po uzyskaniu zgody rozbiliśmy prowizoryczny obóz i ze względu na porę zabraliśmy się za przygotowanie czegoś w rodzaju obiadu. Popołudnie zaś spędziliśmy faktycznie na trenowaniu Pokemonów. Clair zaczynała mieć coraz lepsze wyniki w szkoleniu Torchica, a dodatkowo znów zabrała się za studiowanie PokeEncyklopedii. Max zajmował się głównie Sunkernem, gdyż jako najpóźniej złapany Pok był sporo słabszy od reszty jego drużyny. Ja zaś starałem się, aby każdy Pokemon miał jakieś zajęcie i zastanawiałem się jakie są zasady turnieju w Warszawie, oraz których podopiecznych do niego zgłoszę.

Czas mijał szybko, wkrótce się ściemniło i trzeba było powoli ruszać na nocną wyprawę. Strażnik życzył nam jeszcze powodzenia i już po chwili ruszyliśmy ścieżką w stronę Spalonej Ziemi. Tym razem wyjątkowo wszystkie nasze Poki były zawrócone do PokeBalli, skoro i tak źle się czuły w pobliżu cmentarza, to nocą nie było potrzeby dodatkowo je stresować.  
- Na wszelki wypadek przypominam, że jesteśmy na terenie Parku Narodowego i... - jeszcze nim skoczyłem Clair przerwała mi znudzonym głosem:  
- Wiem, wiem, dzikich Poków się tu nie łapie. Zresztą mamy z nimi niby gadać tak? Więc w takim razie łapanie jest średnim pomysłem na uzyskanie jakiś informacji.  
- Dokładnie tak Clair, niestety nie wiadomo czy owe duchy będą chciały w ogóle z nami rozmawiać, o ile się pokażą. - zgodził się z dziewczyną Max.  
Kilkanaście minut później byliśmy już na miejscu. Na szczęście tak jak ostatnio noc była bezchmurna i dzięki księżycowi jako tako było widać ścieżkę, więc się nie zgubiliśmy. Ukryci wśród drzew powoli zbliżaliśmy się do wypalonego kręgu. Początkowo nie było za bardzo widać czy coś się tam dzieje, a gdy wreszcie dotarliśmy na skraj lasu byliśmy już pewni.  
- Cosik tu pustawo... - szepnęła nieco zawiedziona Clair.  
- Może duchy nie pojawiają się każdej nocy, albo jest dla nich za wcześnie. - starał się odgadnąć Max.  
Trenerka ostrożnie wyszła spomiędzy drzew i przeszła kilka kroków po Wypalonej Ziemi, a gdy nadal nic się nie działo ruszyła odważnie w kierunku środka kręgu.  
- Ona znowu to robi, znowu pakuje się w kłopoty... - szepnąłem krytycznie.  
- Oj Tori, przyznaj że się po prostu o nią martwisz bardziej niż powinieneś. Na razie nic się nie dzieje. - odparł mi z uśmiechem młody trener.  
Westchnąłem tylko, ale po zastanowieniu musiałem przyznać chłopakowi rację. Może to było dziwne ale naprawdę martwiłem się o tą wredną wariatkę.  
- Dobra, idziemy za nią, aby w razie czego zdążyć z pomocą. - dodał po chwili Max i ostrożnie ruszył w stronę środka kręgu, a ja nie mając innego wyjścia za nim.  
Tymczasem Clair doszła już do centrum i teraz wyglądało na to, że przygląda się czemuś ciekawie, gdyż nagle schyliła się i podniosłą z ziemi coś małego i świecącego. Może mi się wydawało, a może naprawdę w tej samej chwili zaczął wiać intensywniejszy i chłodniejszy wiatr.  
- No i proszę, Poków nie ma, ale wyprawa się opłaciła. - rzekła dziewczyna, gdy stanęliśmy obok niej, po czym pokazała niewielkie srebrnobiałe piórko wielkości jej ręki, które świeciło bladym światłem.  
- Jak już wrócimy Toriś, to zrobisz analizę co to jest i do kogo należy, bo wygląda naprawdę inte...  
Dalsze słowa trenerki zagłuszył potężny wicher, który nagle się zerwał, zaś wokół nas zalśniły niewielkie fioletowe światła.  
- No i fajnie. - mruknąłem zaniepokojony.  
Tymczasem światła przybrały kształt kul z oczami i uśmiechniętą gębą, a dodatkowo pośród nich dało się też dostrzec stworki wyglądające jak prawdziwe duchy.  
- Super, mamy Pokemony. Witam towarzystwo. - oznajmiła wesoło Clair, jednak Poki nie wydały z siebie żądnego dźwięku.  
- Te świecące na fioletowo to Gastleye, a te drugie to chyba Shuppety. - podpowiedział cicho Max, Pokemony zaś zaczęły się zbliżać do nas niebezpiecznie.  
- Spokojnie, nie chcemy was łapać, zresztą to zabronione, chcemy tylko nieco informacji. - nawet jeśli to była próba uspokojenia stworków przez trenerkę, to okazała się nieudana. Nagle jeden z fioletowych Pokemonów podleciał do dziewczyny, z gęby wywalił sporawy język i wyglądało na to, że chce ją nim polizać, ta jednak szybko się cofnęła.  
- Ej spokojnie, wiem że jestem ładna i w ogóle, ale niestety nie jesteś w moim typie.  
Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji to pewnie parsknąłbym śmiechem, teraz jednak zaczynało się robić niebezpiecznie, a widząc że Clair średnio rozmowa idzie postanowiłem przejąć inicjatywę:  
- Nie chcemy z wami walczyć, jeśli nie powinniśmy tu być to przepraszamy i już sobie idziemy, ale czy jest możliwe, abyście odpowiedziały na kilka pytań?  
Jedyna odpowiedź jaką uzyskałem to ból głowy, zapewne jeden z Poków potraktował mnie jakimś psychicznym atakiem.  
- Nie zechcą współpracować. - westchnęła dziewczyna.  
- I nie chcą nas też wypuścić. - zauważył Max i niestety miał racje, bowiem krąg Poke-Duchów wokół nas zaczął się zacieśniać. Coraz więcej Gastleyów wystawiało swe jęzory i zbliżały się do nas coraz bardziej.  
- Dobra, ostatnia szansa, albo rozmawiamy, albo sobie idziemy. Jak nas nie puścicie, to oberwiecie. - po tych słowach Clair sięgnęła po PokeBalle. Niestety nie była to najrozsądniejsza decyzja, gdyż w jej stronę pomknęły dwa Gastleye. Na szczęście dziewczyna zręcznie uniknęła ich obu jednocześnie wypuszczając Wartortla i Arona, po czym spytała:  
- Toriś dobrze kombinuje? Stantler i Absol odpadają w tej walce ze względu na małą efektywność zwykłych ataków, a Torichic może być za słaby.  
Westchnąłem i wypuszczając Kadabrę, Charmeleoa i Noctowla odparłem:  
- Tak Clair, szybko się uczysz, ale teraz skup się na walce.  
Max wypuścił wszystkich podopiecznych, nawet Sunkerna i już po chwili rozpoczęła się bitwa z Poke-Duchami. Staraliśmy się aby Poki nie stosowały najsilniejszych ataków, no i naszym celem nie było pokonanie stworków, a jedynie wydostanie się z terenów Spalonej Ziemi. Zresztą przeciwników było zbyt dużo, aby ich wszystkich pokonać. Na szczęście szybko Poke-Duchy zrozumiały, że jesteśmy na tyle dobrymi trenerami, że rozsądniej będzie pozwolić nam odejść, niż walczyć i obrywać więc rozstąpiły się, a my powoli ruszyliśmy w stronę drzew.  
- No widzicie? To nie było bardzo trudne. Jednak pogadać też byście mogły. - podsumowała Poke-Duchy na pożegnanie Clair. Wkrótce też zniknęliśmy między drzewami, a nasi przeciwnicy obserwowali nasze odejście, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby zamierzali za nami się udać.  
"To miejsce jest złe... Wielka tragedia się tam wydarzyła..." - usłyszałem w pewnej chwili głos Kadabry, a gdy pomyślałem pytanie Pok dodał po chwili:  
"To jest cmentarz... Lecz nim się nim stał... Ktoś wielki i potężny tam zginął... Nic więcej nie potrafię wyczuć..."  
Podziękowałem żółtemu stworkowi, bo i tak wyanalizował więcej niż się spodziewałem, czy to z umysłów Poke-Duchów, czy po prostu z jakiejś aury otaczającej to miejsce.  
Gdy już zbliżaliśmy się do strażnicy Clair zatrzymała się w pewnej chwili, a gdy i my to zrobiliśmy sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła świecące srebrne pióro.  
- Zabrałaś je jednak. - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Max.  
- I przypadkiem nie zauważyłaś, że to przez nie te wszystkie duchy się zjawiły? - spytałem lekko poirytowany, wyciągając jednak PokeEncyklopedię  
- Tak, to może nie było zbyt rozsądne, ale piórko jest ładne, świeci i być może zrobię sobie z niego ozdobę, jeśli okaże się jakoś szczególnie cenne, czy coś.  
- Ozdoba z piórka... - mruknąłem jeszcze spoglądając dziwnie na trenerkę, po czym omal nie usiadłem widząc wynik analizy dokonanej przez PokeEncyklopedię  
- "Gatunek Pokemona nieznany. Znalezisko oddaj do analizy Strażnikom Pokemon." - przeczytałem.  
- Super. W takim razie wyprawa bardzo się opłaciła. - oczy Clair znów zaczęły się fanatycznie świecić, a gdy oddałem jej srebrne pióro zaczęła przyglądać się mu uważniej i po wyciągnięciu z włosów spinki coś majstrować.  
- Mówimy strażnikowi o tym znalezisku? - zapytałem z góry spodziewając się wiadomej odpowiedzi.  
- Jeśli chcesz to mów, ja tego jednak nie oddam... - dziewczyna skończyła kombinować i teraz zadowolona zatknęła sobie piórko za ucho i spytała - I co? Jak wam się podoba? Fajne, nie?  
Max wyglądał jakby starał się stłumić śmiech, a ja tylko zdołałem wykrztusić:  
- Zamierzasz teraz tak z tym chodzić?  
- No a czemu nie? Niektóre dziewczyny majstrują sobie ozdoby z kwiatków, a ja mam fajne świecące piórko, należące do nieznanego Pokemona. No i Toriś nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie, ładnie mi z tym?  
Widząc spojrzenie dziewczyny nie było innego wyjścia jak się z nią zgodzić, a szczerze mówiąc musiałem przyznać, że faktycznie jej ta ozdoba pasowała. Wkrótce wróciliśmy do strażnicy i opowiedzieliśmy co nas spotkało i jedynie fakt znalezienia dziwnego pióra zatailiśmy. Resztę nocy udało nam się całkiem wygodnie przespać, a rankiem, czy raczej wczesnym przedpołudniem ruszyliśmy w ostatni odcinek naszej wędrówki do Warszawy. Tym razem plan został wykonany i już przez nikogo nie niepokojeni wieczorem dotarliśmy do stolicy. Jutro zaś miał się rozpocząć Wielki Turniej Pokemon. Jeszcze nie wiedziałem, jak intensywny dzień to będzie, oraz jak wiele niespodzianek i niebezpieczeństw nas w tym dniu czeka...


	66. Wielki Turniej Pokemon

ODCINEK 66: WIELKI TURNIEJ POKEMON.

Po wielu przygodach opóźniających w większym lub mniejszym stopniu naszą podróż cel został osiągnięty, dotarliśmy do Warszawy dzień przed rozpoczęciem Wielkiego Turnieju Pokemon. Zaraz po przybyciu do miasta i znalezieniu wolnych pokoi na nocleg w jednym z licznych Punktów Medycznych trzeba było zasięgnąć nieco informacji „okołoturniejowych". Dowiedzieliśmy się, że zapisy kończą się jutro o dziesiątej, później przez dwie godziny nastąpią eliminacje, które zadecydują ilu trenerów zakwalifikuje się bezpośrednio do turnieju, a o dwunastej startuje sam turniej. Wyglądało więc na to, że najpierw zawody, a o kolejnej odznace będę mógł myśleć później, gdyż zwyczajnie na walkę z Liderem braknie czasu. Kładąc się spać, po ostatnich dwóch zarwanych nockach, jednej przez Machoki w Twierdzy Modlin, a drugiej przez Poke-Duchy w Kampinoskim Parku Narodowym miałem nadzieje, że tym razem wreszcie zdołam się wyspać, niestety byłem w błędzie.  
- Wstawać śpiochy, bo się na zapisy spóźnimy! - głośne dobijanie się do pokoju i żeński głos, skąd ja znałem tą sytuację.  
- Ej Max, która godzina? Szósta, czy jeszcze wcześniej? - spytałem kryjąc ziewnięcie.  
- Tori skąd ten pesymizm, jest wpół do ósmej i może do punktu zapisowego daleko nie mamy, ale tym razem Clair ma rację i im wcześniej się uwiniemy tym lepiej. Do której byś chciał się wylegiwać? - młody trener o wiele łatwiej znosił wczesne pobudki i jak zwykle w takiej sytuacji był już prawie gotów do wyjścia.  
- No dobrze już dobrze. Ja tam myślę, że godzinę później jakbyśmy się zebrali, to też nic by się nie stało, no ale jakby były kolejki do zapisów czy coś... - i ziewając zwlokłem się z łóżka.  
Kilka minut później opuszczaliśmy juz Punkt Medyczny. Tym razem nasze Poki nam nie towarzyszyły, a to głównie dlatego, że Warszawa była bardzo dużym i bardzo zaludnionym miastem. Sporo ludzi i trenerów, a dodatkowo turniej z pewnością spowodował, że jest ich jeszcze więcej niż zazwyczaj.  
- Punkt zapisowy mieści się na parterze tej wieży... Pałacu Kultury czy jak go tam nazywają. Przynajmniej widać gdzie powinniśmy iść. - Clair prowadziła nas w kierunku wspomnianego budynku, który faktycznie był całkiem spory, ze dwieście metrów wysokości tak na oko.  
- Poza tym "ta wieża" jest siedzibą M-Pokemon-Fan-Klubu, największej organizacji zrzeszającej miłośników Pokemon w całym kraju. No i to właśnie oni organizują cały ten turniej. - sprecyzował Max.  
- Tylko chyba jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy jakie Poki zapisujemy, bo z tego co udało się nam wczoraj dowiedzieć i wyczytać na plakatach można wybrać tylko jednego podopiecznego. - to mówiąc zacząłem się po raz kolejny zastanawiać kogo powinienem wybrać  
- No wiesz Toriś, ja myślę że mój Absolek znowu się może popisać. Jest silny, zwinny, szybki i z pewnością ma spore szanse. A ty Młody, kogo zapiszesz? - po pytaniu trenerki Max zamyślił się chwile, po czym rzekł:  
- Wiecie, mam taki może nieco dziwny pomysł. A jakbyśmy zapisali nasze pierwsze Pokemony?  
Po chwili namysłu musiałem przyznać, że pomysł nie był wcale dziwny, był naprawdę dobry. Clair wyglądała na nieco bardziej sceptyczną.  
- Czyli... Mój żółwik z przewagą nad Torisiowym jaszczurem i obrywającym od twojego zielonego stworka? - i posłała młodemu trenerowi krytyczne spojrzenie.  
- No hej, kto powiedział że będziemy ze sobą walczyć. Na razie nawet nie wiadomo czy przejdziemy eliminacje, a w nich to na pewno na siebie nie trafimy, skoro zapisujemy się jednocześnie. - dziewczyna nadal nie wyglądała do końca na przekonaną, ale widząc że nam ten pomysł pasuje musiała skapitulować. Dostrzegłem też wtedy srebrne piórko jakie przyczepiła sobie nad prawe ucho, to samo które znalazła na Spalonej Ziemi poprzedniej nocy.  
"Ona naprawdę będzie z tym tak paradować. Może i ładne i oryginalne, ale mimo wszystko..." - pomyślałem wzdychając.  
Wkrótce przybyliśmy przed Pałac Kultury i Nauki, jak brzmiała pełna nazwa wysokiego budynku, a po wejściu do środka, wędrowaniu za strzałkami informacyjnymi i mijaniu wielu ludzi dotarliśmy wreszcie do punktu zapisowego. Było nim spore biurko, czy raczej kilka połączonych, za którymi siedział młody chłopak, obok niego leżało mnóstwo kartek, zapewne zgłoszeń turniejowych. Cały punkt zapisowy był dodatkowo odgrodzony od reszty korytarza, czy raczej sporego hallu barierkami, aby w miarę sprawnie i za kolejką zapisy przebiegały.  
- Witamy i na turniej się zgłosić chcemy. - oznajmiła bez zbędnych wstępów Clair.  
- No witam trenerów, niemal w ostatniej chwili zdążyliście, zapisy kończą się za dwie godziny. Niemniej jednak bardzo wam dziękuję za zainteresowanie naszym skromnym turniejem i życzę powodzenia na nim i sukcesów w walkach. Ja zaś nazywam się Andi i jestem kimś w rodzaju szefa M-Poke-Klubu.  
Musiałem przyznać że takie powitanie lekko mnie zaskoczyło. Czy ten turniej nie miał być drugim największym po Finałach Ligi Pokemon?  
- Tak, nam też jest bardzo miło i dziękujemy za takie powitanie. Jestem Clair, a to są Tori i Max. - dziewczyna jako jedyna nie była ani zaskoczona ani zmieszana takim początkiem zapisów. Andi zaś przyglądał się nam chwilę z uwagą i chyba coś pokojarzył, jednak nie zadał żadnych pytań, tylko sięgnął po trzy formularze zgłoszeniowe i podał je nam mówiąc:  
- Imiona, numery Karty Trenerskiej, Pokemon jakiego wybieracie do turnieju i to w zasadzie wszystkie informacje jakich w tej chwili potrzebujemy. W eliminacjach nie liczy się ani liczba odznak, ani liczba posiadanych Pokemonów, w końcu to nie zawody Ligii, gdzie mając te naście odznak w ogóle eliminacje można pominąć. Tutaj męczycie się od początku do końca. - i uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko.  
- A więc, tak jak ustaliliśmy? -spytałem przepisawszy numer karty.  
- Tak Toriś, muszę wam przyznać, że to może być ciekawe mimo wszystko - to mówiąc Clair wpisała jako wybranego Poka Wartortla, ja wpisałem Charmeleona, zaś Max Ivysaura, po czym oddaliśmy wypełnione zgłoszenia.  
- Dobrze, dziękuję i na razie to wszystko. Macie jakieś półtorej godziny czasu, potem zapraszam na dziesiąte piętro, gdzie poznacie waszych przeciwników eliminacyjnych. Jeśli jeszcze nie wiecie, eliminacje polegają na stoczeniu jednego pojedynku, w którym ocenia się skuteczność, szybkość i siłę ataków, reakcje na działania przeciwnika i kilka innych rzeczy. Ci którzy zdobędą najwięcej punktów przechodzą do właściwej części turnieju. Są pytania?  
- Ja mam raczej standardowe, czy można wygrać eliminacje przegrywając walkę? - spytałem na wszelki wypadek.  
- Teoretycznie można, praktycznie zdarza się to bardzo rzadko. Ogólna zasada to jak najszybciej uporać się z przeciwnikiem, zresztą na eliminacje mamy tylko dwie godziny, a mimo że aren jest kilka na trzech piętrach to i tak czas będzie mocno ograniczony. Radziłbym się więc nie spóźnić, gdyż można przegrać walkowerem.  
Podziękowaliśmy Andiemu za wszelkie uzyskane informacje, po czym zdecydowaliśmy odwiedzić jedną z restauracji mieszczących się na niższych piętrach. W końcu śniadania jeszcze nie jedliśmy, a jak udział w turnieju będzie udany, to może się skończyć na tym, że na obiad braknie czasu. Po posiłku zaś powędrowaliśmy na dziesiąte piętro oczekując na decyzje z kim przyjdzie nam stoczyć walkę eliminacyjną.  
- Sporo tu ludzi. - mruknęła Clair, gdy zbliżała się dziesiąta.  
- No tak, może Andi uważa że cały ten turniej jest skromny, jednak tłoczno tu. - zauważyłem.  
I faktycznie, na oko trudno było ocenić, ale podejrzewam, że trenerów zgłoszonych do turnieju było sporo ponad setka, a może nawet ich liczba sięgała dwustu. Na szczęście dziesiąte piętro okazało się wielką halą wystawową, zwykle stały tu zapewne różne eksponaty a na ścianach były wyświetlane różne informacje o nich. Teraz hala była pusta zaś ściany pokrywały długie listy trenerów informujące kto, kiedy i gdzie ma walkę.  
- Tylko jak my się mamy w tym znaleźć. - mruknęła znowu Clair.  
- A z tym to nie problem, jeśli dobrze widzę co trzecia lista się powtarza, więc wystarczy że przeanalizujemy te najbliżej nas. - to mówiąc Max zaczął przeglądać spis jaki znajdował się na ścianie. Wkrótce też odnaleźliśmy się wśród wielu innych trenerów, okazało się że nasze pojedynki są na tyle odległe w czasie, że spokojnie będziemy mogli nawzajem sobie kibicować. Zaczynałem ja, o dziesiątej piętnaście na arenie drugiej i piętrze jedenastym, pół godziny później walkę miała Clair na arenie piątej i piętrze trzynastym, a na końcu, bo wpół do dwunastej walczył Max i przypadła mu pierwsza arena na dwunastym piętrze.  
- Ile jest tych aren? - spytałem jeszcze.  
- O ile dobrze się orientuję po sześć na każde z trzech pięter. Zresztą musi ich być sporo, jak na taki turniej. - wyjaśnił młody trener.  
Udaliśmy się więc piętro wyżej, gdyż do mojego pojedynku nie zostało wiele czasu i już po dziesięciu minutach nad areną wyświetliło się moje imię, znak że czas na walkę.  
- No Tori, powodzenia.  
- Tak Toriś, pamiętaj że zgodnie z założeniami mamy wszyscy przejść eliminacje.  
Podziękowałem za doping motywację i wkroczyłem na arenę. Moim przeciwnikiem był trener niewiele starszy ode mnie, zaś jego Pokemonem okazał się duży, żółty, szczuropodobny stworek o długim czarnym ogonie, na którego czubku znajdowało się coś jakby błyskawica.  
- Tori i Charmeleon, oraz Kay i Raichu. Zaczynajcie. - oznajmił krótko sędzia, no tak skoro to były eliminacje to i nie było sensu jakiś dłuższych przemówień wygłaszać.  
- Zwinność, Szybki Atak, Piorunująca Fala. - mój przeciwnik zaczął szybko, ale na to miałem dość proste rozwiązanie.  
- Zasłona Dymna. - powiedziałem spokojnie - I przygotuj się na ataki. - dodałem po chwili.  
Raichu rzeczywiście szybko zaczął, zabłysł i pomknął w stronę ognistej jaszczurki, lecz nim dopadł celu niemal całą arenę spowił gęsty ciemny dym.  
- To za mało, zmasowany atak. - po tej komendzie elektryczny Pok zaczął strzelać przed siebie elektrycznymi wyładowaniami. Nie mógł dostrzec przeciwnika, zresztą my również nie widzieliśmy co się w dymie dzieje, jednak po warknięciach Charmeleona można było wywnioskować, że kilka pocisków w niego trafiło. Na szczęście dokładnie taki był mój plan i teraz pozostało tylko czekać, aż dym się rozwieje.  
- Obrywa, ale jest zbyt wytrzymały. Dobrze, Ekran Świetlny i czekamy aż dym zniknie.  
No i tego musiałem przyznać nie przewidziałem. Celem przyjmowania ataków było naładowanie Wściekłości u Pokemona, jednak z tego co wiedziałem osłona jaką właśnie wykonał Raichu zniweluje kontratak. No chyba, że...  
Dym się rozwiewał i widać już było walczące Poki. Charmeleon stał i czekał na ruch przeciwnika, niestety on również nie zamierzał atakować pierwszy. Nie musiał, szklany ekran przed nim skutecznie bronił go przed atakiem, jednak owa osłona miała jeden dość poważny słaby punkt, który trzeba było wykorzystać.  
- Wściekłość. - poleciłem, a gdy ognisty jaszczur ruszył do ataku mój przeciwnik wydał komendę:  
- Przygotuj się Raichu... Wiesz na co.  
"Silny atak wymagający przygotowania w wypadku tego Poka, to zapewne Piorun" - pomyślałem i już wiedziałem jak wygrać. Miałem tylko nadzieje, że mój Pok okaże się dostatecznie szybki. Charmeleon zaś uderzył mocno w Ekran Świetlny i tak jak przewidziałem moc Wściekłości okazała się wystarczająca na zniszczenie osłony.  
- Piorun!  
- Rozcinaniem przeskocz za niego!  
Komendy wydaliśmy niemal jednocześnie, wprawdzie moja była dłuższa, jednak ognisty jaszczur jakimś sposobem odgadł co planuję, a może sam również wpadł na ten pomysł. W każdym razie po zniszczeniu osłony uderzył mocno pazurami przeciwnika, cios potraktował jako podparcie i odbiwszy się w gorę przeskoczył za niego, w ostatniej chwili zresztą gdyż właśnie tuż przed walczącymi Pokami uderzyło potężne wyładowanie elektryczne.  
- I kończymy Ognistym Strumieniem. - oznajmiłem spokojnie.  
- Unikaj! - zdążył krzyknąć jeszcze trener, ale widać było że manewr mojego Poka był dla niego zaskoczeniem i chwilowo nie miał pomysłu na dalszą walkę. Raichu wprawdzie starał się uskoczyć przed atakiem, jednak strumień ognia, jaki wystrzelił w jego kierunku Charmeleon był zbyt duży, aby unik był skuteczny. Elektryczny stwór dostawszy się w jego działanie oberwał potężnie i mimo starań nie był w stanie się wyrwać.  
- Koniec. - zawyrokował sędzia, gdy Raichu coraz bardziej się chwiejąc w pewnej chwili upadł na arenę. W tej samej też chwili Charmeleon wstrzymał Ognisty Strumień, a ja musiałem przyznać, że byłem pod wrażeniem jego siły i czasu przez jaki Pok go stosował. Widać było, że go to zmęczyło, jednak wysiłek się opłacił. Rundę eliminacyjną wygrałem i szybko opuściłem arenę, gdyż już za chwilę miał się na niej odbyć kolejny pojedynek.  
- Tori, ładnie ci poszło. - pogratulował mi wygranej Max.  
- Tak Toriś, to było naprawdę niezłe. Muszę się postarać, żeby wypaść równie fajnie.  
- Tak, tak Clair, tymczasem trzeba się przenieść dwa piętra wyżej, bo tam masz walkę prawda. - przypomniałem dziewczynie i wkrótce ruszyliśmy we wskazane miejsce. Charmeleona już zawróciłem, na szczęście nie był na tyle poważnie ranny, aby oddawać go do Punktu Medycznego i kilka godzin w PokeBallu w zupełności powinno wystarczyć, aby wrócił do pełni sił. Zresztą z tego co wiedziałem, jeśli przejdzie się eliminacje, a Pok jest poważnie ranny, to przed właściwym turniejem i tak dostanie napój leczący, aby następne walki były sprawiedliwe.  
Nie minęło dużo czasu, a nadszedł czas na walkę Clair. Jej przeciwnikiem okazała się dziewczyna również zbliżona do nas wiekiem, a jej Pokiem był człekokształtny Hitmontop.  
- Pokemon walczący, no proszę, więc jednak dobrze że nie wybrałam Absolka. - powiedziała cicho trenerka wypuszczając Wartortla.  
- Hitmontop i Namiko, oraz Wartortle i Clair. Zaczynajcie. - tak jak przy moim pojedynku tak i tutaj rozpoczęcie pojedynku było bardzo krótkie.  
- Obrotowy Kopniak, zobaczymy jak szybki jest ten żółwik. - pierwszą komendę wydała przeciwniczka Clair.  
- "Ten żółwik" jest szybki, ale jest też wytrzymały. - odparła ze złośliwym uśmiechem dziewczyna, po czym dodała - Ochrona i Pancerz.  
Hitmontop zaś dokonał czegoś niespodziewanego, bowiem stanął na głowie i zaczął się szybko obracać mknąc w stronę Poke-Żółwia, który właśnie wytworzył zieloną mgiełkę, a dodatkowo zwiększał swoją wytrzymałość chowając się w skorupie. Jednak gdy przeciwnik już miał zaatakować jego trenerka krzyknęła:  
- I zmiana, Potrójny Kopniak!  
Po tej komendzie Pok uderzył celnie i mocno w mgiełkę która rozwiała się, jednak po pierwszym ciosie padały następne.  
- Zmasowany atak? No to ciekawe jak to zadziała z bliska. Szybki Wir.  
Dzięki Pancerzowi Wartortle nie odniósł jakiś poważniejszych obrażeń od dwóch kopniaków Hitmontopa, a teraz podskoczył i zaczął wirować i uderzać jednocześnie przeciwnika.  
- Pojedynek na wirowanie, ha w tym jesteśmy najlepsi. Jeszce raz Obrotowy Kopniak - zarządziła Namiko i już po chwili mieliśmy do czynienia z niespotykanym pojedynkiem. Dwa pokemony kręciły się bardzo szybko i starały uderzać siebie nawzajem.  
- No i się postarała. - mruknąłem obserwując walkę, a widząc pytające spojrzenie Maxa dodałem - Walczy fajniej ode mnie. - chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął kiwając głową, zaś na arenie chwilowo nastąpiła przerwa w walce. Wprawdzie Poki nadal się kręciły i nadal okładały nawzajem na ile to było możliwe, jednak trenerki nie miały za bardzo pomysłu na następny cios. Nie miały? Zauważyłem że nagle oczy Clair zabłysły dziko i już wiedziałem, że ta wariatka znowu coś wymyśliła.  
- Zmiana planu, odskocz i zaatakuj z dystansu.  
- Niestety to niewiele da, efekt będzie ten sam. Hitmontop, kontynuuj. - poleciła Namiko. Poke-Żółw zaś odskoczył od przeciwnika i wylądował kilka metrów dalej. Na chwilę przestał się kręcić, spojrzał na Clair, a ta zachęcająco pokiwała głową.  
- Zaufaj mi, pokonamy go. – powiedziała, a Pok ruszył do ataku obracając się o wiele szybciej niż poprzednio.  
- Też zwiększ obroty. - przeciwniczka nie zamierzała przegrać, ja zaś zacząłem się zastanawiać co też Clair osiągnęła tym atakiem, a gdy Poki się zderzyły zrozumiałem.  
- Jak to?! - niemal wykrzyknęła Namiko. I nic dziwnego zresztą, bowiem w wyniku zderzenia jej Pok odbił się od wirującego Wartortla i został wyrzucony wysoko w gorę.  
- Tak jest! Wodna Broń w niego i kończymy walkę. - zakrzyknęła uradowana Clair. Wartortle zaś skończył się obracać, po czym szybko i mocny wystrzelił w przeciwnika, który poraniony w wyniku uderzenia teraz dodatkowo obrywał wodnym strumieniem i widać było, że jest coraz słabszy.  
- Koniec. - stwierdził sędzia jeszcze nim Hitmontop spadł na arenę. Miał jednak racje, bowiem walczący stworek był nieprzytomny. Tym samym walkę eliminacyjną wygrała Clair.  
- No i brawo, jednak czasem masz dobre pomysły. - pogratulowałem dziewczynie, gdy po zawróceniu Wartortla i zejściu z areny dołączyła do nas.  
- Jakie czasem Toriś, jakie czasem. Proste a genialne. Poki tłukły się tylko dlatego, że kręciły się w przeciwnych kierunkach, lecz gdy oba kręcą się w tą sama stronę, to przy mocnym zderzeniu jeden z nich musi się przynajmniej zatrzymać. Mój żółwik był wzmocniony Pancerzem więc wiedziałam, że jest wytrzymalszy i wytrzyma zderzenie. Spodziewałam się jednak, że ten walczący zatrzyma się w miejscu i trzeba będzie szybko atakować, na szczęście uderzenie było silniejsze i wyrzuciło go w górę, więc znacznie ułatwiło to wygraną. - objaśniła całą swoją strategie Clair, bardzo z siebie zadowolona.  
- Tak, to był dobry plan i trafne spostrzeżenie. No a teraz chyba wypada, żebym i ja co nieco pokazał.- po tych słowach Max skierował się w stronę schodów, jako że jego walka odbywała się piętro niżej. Wprawdzie było do niej jeszcze pół godziny, jednak lepiej było być już na miejscu i się nie spóźnić. I tak jak poprzednio czas szybko minął i za moment miał się odbyć ostatni z naszych pojedynków. Przeciwnikiem Maxa był dwudziestoparoletni trener, zaś jego Pokiem okazał się zielony, kolczasty stworek.  
- No jeśli toto jest roślinne, to ci się Młody poszczęściło. - stwierdziła Clair.  
- To Cacturne i muszę przyznać ci racje Clair. Niestety ten pojedynek nie będzie aż tak efekciarski jak wasze, ten będzie po prostu szybki. - to mówiąc Max wkroczył na arenę, a sędzia oznajmił:  
- Cacturne i Melvin oraz Ivysaur i Max. Zaczynajcie.  
- Roślina przeciwko roślinie, no to zobaczymy... Igłowe Pociski.  
- Seria Proszków. - młody trener nawet nie kazał unikać Pokowi, a i jego komenda była nieco dziwna, jednak Ivysaur zrozumiał ją doskonale. Zignorował większość podobnych do szpilek pocisków jakie pomknęły w jego stronę i trafiając raniły go nieznacznie, a zamiast tego wypuścił najpierw proszek który zidentyfikowałem jako trujący, po nim był usypiający, a po nim...  
- Dobre, ale to łatwo skontrować. Burza Piaskowa. - polecił Melvin.  
- Dzikie Pnącza! - Max wydał komendę i w tej samej chwili zielona jaszczurka wystrzeliła pędy w stronę przeciwnika, który albo je zignorował, jako mało efektowny roślinny atak, albo był zbyt zajęty wypuszczaniem chmury piasku. Jednak brak reakcji okazał się błędem, bowiem pędy oplotły Cacturna i mimo że Pok wytworzył już Burze Piaskową, która powoli eliminowała poszczególne chmury, to obecnie miał problem z wykonaniem jakiegokolwiek ruchu.  
- A teraz przyciągnij go do siebie. - oznajmił spokojnie Max. Clair wyglądała na mocno zaskoczoną podobnie zresztą jak przeciwnik młodego trenera, jednak Ivysaur wykonał polecenie bez większych problemów. Zaparł się mocno i pociągnął Cacturne, który najpierw minął chmurę piasku, a potem dostał się pod działanie jeszcze nie do końca zneutralizowanego Usypiającego Proszku.  
- Nie oddychaj i staraj się swoimi kolcami uwolnić z tych pędów. - Melvin widząc co się dzieje starał się coś zdziałać i może by mu się to nawet udało, gdyby nie trzecia i ostatnia chmura, jaką wypuścił Ivysaur. Nie był to proszek, a raczej fioletowy dym i w tym samym momencie w którym Cacturne został do niego wciągnięty zrozumiałem co to za atak.  
- Po walce. - mruknąłem tylko. Tymczasem Pok szarpiąc się i zadając ciosy kolcami, których miał całkiem sporo na ciele starał się uwolnić od pędów przeciwnika i nawet powoli zaczynało mu to wychodzić. Nie mógł jednak cały czas wstrzymywać oddechu i coraz wyraźniej widać było, że dym którym oddycha ma na niego bardzo niekorzystny wpływ.  
- Toxik-Atak. - zrozumiał Melvin i zapewne zdając sobie sprawę, że za wiele już nie zdziała, gdyż po prostu prędzej jego podopieczny padnie od zatrucia niż uda mu się wykończyć przeciwnika, sięgnął po PokeBall i zawrócił Cacturne.  
- Koniec. - stwierdził sędzia, zaś Max zawrócił Ivysaura, wyjaśniając dodatkowo, że proszki i dymy po minucie same znikną.  
- Faktycznie Młody, to było szybkie. No i nie wiedziałam, że ten twój zielony stworek ma taką parę w tych pędach. - pogratulowała chłopakowi wygranej Clair.  
- Trening, trening i jeszcze raz trening. Zresztą chyba już wam to tłumaczyłem. - odparł trener ze śmiechem.  
I tak eliminacje zostały zakończone i nie pozostało nam nic innego jak odczekać ostatnie pół godziny, aby dowiedzieć się czy udało nam się zakwalifikować dalej a jeśli tak, to z kim przyjdzie nam stoczyć następny pojedynek. Zeszliśmy znów na dziesiąte piętro, gdzie należało oczekiwać wyników i na szczęście nie trzeba było długo na nie czekać. Pięć po dwunastej na coś w rodzaju mównicy wkroczył Andi i oznajmił.  
- Podliczanie punktów zostało zakończone. Do głównej części Wielkiego Turnieju Pokemon zakwalifikowało się trzydziestu dwóch trenerów, którym serdecznie gratuluję. Jak zapewne wiecie główny turniej to również przede wszystkim punkty i to od nich będzie zależeć kto będzie walczył w jego poszczególnych etapach, gdyż u nas nie ma typowego drzewka turniejowego. Odczytam więc teraz wszystkich trenerów i proszę o ciszę, aby każdy miał szansę usłyszeć swoje imię. Dodatkowo pełna lista pojawi się na ścianach naprzemiennie z rozpiską kto z kim będzie staczał pierwszy pojedynek. - po tym przykrótkim wstępie Andi rozpoczął odczytywanie zaklasyfikowanych, a gdy usłyszeliśmy, że całej naszej trójce się udało wygrać walki i przejść do drugiego etapu turnieju dokonałem szybkiego obliczenia, z którego mi wyszło, że aby wygrać cały turniej trzeba pokonać jeszcze pięciu przeciwników.  
- No i fajnie, jesteśmy najlepsi. teraz pozostaje dowiedzieć się z kim przyjdzie nam dalej walczyć. - to mówiąc Clair zabrała się za analizę spisu trenerów dobranych w pary, który pojawił się gdy tylko Andi zakończył odczytywanie. Ja również zacząłem przegląd, dostrzegłem Maxa gdzieś na górze listy, a gdy mój wzrok wędrował coraz niżej zacząłem odczuwać coraz większy niepokój. Wreszcie jako przedostatnia para znalazłem siebie i... Pobladłem, przetarłem oczy i przeczytałem powoli jeszcze raz. Niestety nie było wątpliwości, moją pierwszą przeciwniczką w Wielkim Turnieju Pokemon była Clair...


	67. Przyjacielski pojedynek

ODCINEK 67: "PRZYJACIELSKI" POJEDYNEK.

Wielki Turniej Pokemon odbywający się w Warszawie, zdecydowaliśmy że biorąc w nim udział zapiszemy swoje pierwsze Pokemony. Część eliminacyjna przeszła bez większych problemów, wygraliśmy walki i zdobyliśmy wystarczająco dużo punktów aby awansować dalej, czyli do właściwej części turnieju. Niestety tutaj zaczynały się kłopoty... Bardzo poważne kłopoty...  
- Ups... - mruknął tylko Max gdy na liście trenerów dobranych w pary pojedynkowe dostrzegł to co ja.  
- Jest bardzo, bardzo źle... - wyszeptałem. Jednak nie można było ciągle gapić się na listę, zestawienie i tak się przez to nie zmieni i wyrok zapadł: czekała mnie walka z Clair. Powoli odwróciłem wzrok od rozpiski i spojrzałem na stojącą obok dziewczynę, ona zaś patrzyła na mnie, bez złości, dziwnie opanowana jak na taką sytuację.  
- No i co powiesz Toriś, ciekawe nie? - spytała niespodziewanie.  
- Tak, cóż... Powiedziałbym raczej zaskakujące... To znaczy no dobra, jest trzydziestu dwóch trenerów więc szesnaście pojedynków, przegrany odpada a wygrany przechodzi dalej, więc gdybyśmy ciągle wygrywali to pewnie byśmy na siebie trafili, ale tak od razu, to trochę...  
- Stop! - Clair wypowiedziała to słowo cicho, lecz na tyle stanowczo że momentalnie umilkłem.  
- Do walki mamy pół godziny, Młody walczy jeszcze później, idziemy pogadać. - po tych słowach trenerka chwyciła mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia z hallu pełnego trenerów. Jedni cieszyli się z awansu, inni smucili, bądź wkurzali z powodu przegranej. Max nie był pewny czy powinien za nami iść i ostatecznie zdecydował zostać przy spisie.  
"No fajnie, zdany tylko na siebie..." - pomyślałem coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Clair tymczasem wyprowadziła mnie na schody, następnie piętro niżej, gdzie wśród wystaw z rysunkami różnych Pokemonów znalazła spokojny kącik, gdzie nikt by nam nie przeszkadzał.  
- Hm? Młody na górze został? A w sumie może to i lepiej. - dopiero gdy się zatrzymaliśmy dziewczyna zauważyła nieobecność trenera. Następnie poprzyglądała mi się przez chwilę uważnie. Może i zwykle byłem przyzwyczajony do dziwnych reakcji tej wariatki, ale teraz zaczynałem być naprawdę przerażony.  
- Przyznaj się Toriś nie szanujesz mnie, prawda?  
- Eeee... Co? - zdążyłem tylko wykrztusić, bo pytanie zupełnie mnie zaskoczyło.  
- Nie szanujesz mnie jako trenerki. Uważasz że jestem wredna, złośliwa, nie wiedzieć czemu Poki mnie lubią i najlepiej spełniać moje zachcianki bez krytyki, byle tylko mieć spokój, prawda? - ton z jakim Clair wypowiadała te słowa i opanowanie widoczne na jej twarzy było jeszcze bardziej przerażające niż najgorsze wredne uśmiechy i mordercze spojrzenia.  
- No wiesz, to nie do końca tak... - może i dziewczyna częściowo miała racje, ale jej charakter zwykle starałem się tłumaczyć jej przeszłością, o której nadal nic nie wiedziałem.  
- Nie? Naprawdę? To powiedz szczerze, co pomyślałeś gdy zobaczyłeś że mamy stoczyć pojedynek? I czy nie było to coś w stylu... "Już po mnie, lepiej się wycofać"?  
Poczułem, że się czerwienię i niestety musiałem przyznać, że trenerka całkiem nieźle odgadła pierwsze myśli, jakie przyszły mi do głowy. Zastanawiałem się nad odpowiedzią, jednak Clair kontynuowała:  
- Masz rację... W pewnym sensie... Jestem wredna, jestem złośliwa, ale cóż poradzić życie nikogo nie rozpieszcza, zresztą sam coś o tym wiesz. Ale wiesz też że dużo i ciężko trenuję, nie tylko po to, aby mieć silne i rzadkie Pokemony, ale również po to, aby być wspaniałą trenerką. Owszem popełniam błędy, jak przy walce z Machampem, owszem nie zawsze mierzę siły na zamiary, chociaż walka z Twardowskim poszła mi lepiej niż sama przypuszczałam, ale staram się. I co teraz? Będziesz robił problemy, bo boisz się po łbie oberwać, czy pokażesz, że jako przyszły Wielki Mistrz Pokemon nie boisz się niczego, a mnie traktujesz jak prawdziwą trenerkę, która być może dorównuje twym umiejętnościom i okażesz mi szacunek walcząc najlepiej jak potrafisz?  
Przemowa była długa i była tak zaskakująca, że nie przerywałem jej tylko dlatego, że nie wierzyłem, że to Clair ją wygłasza. Teraz gdy wreszcie skończyła stałem tylko z szeroko otwartymi oczami, co musiało bardzo głupio wyglądać i zupełnie nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.  
- No co jest? Mam cię jednak zdzielić po głowie, żeby uzyskać jakąś odpowiedź? - i tu dziewczyna wreszcie uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i musiałem przyznać, że ten uśmiech mnie zarówno ucieszył, jak i uspokoił.  
- Ty weź nie rób tego więcej, bo przez chwile się zastanawiałem, czy nie masz gorączki, czy coś... - zaczynałem powoli dochodzić do siebie.  
- No wiesz, wpływać na innych można nie tylko spojrzeniem, zwłaszcza jak ktoś się na nie uodpornił. - i tu dziewczyna szczerze się uśmiechnęła, a po chwili dodała - No więc, co z naszym pojedynkiem?  
- No... Jak wspomniałaś o Twardowskim to sobie coś przypomniałem. Wtedy zacząłem się zastanawiać jak to jest, że ty taka zdolna jesteś i czy to możliwe, że możesz być lepsza ode mnie. Max zażartował, że aby to sprawdzić będziemy musieli stoczyć pojedynek, a teraz... Wygląda na to, że ten czas właśnie nadszedł. Walczymy na całego, bez jakiejkolwiek taryfy ulgowej. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy nasze Poki będą miały coś przeciwko.  
- No proszę Toriś, jak ty mnie cenisz. Tylko czemu dopiero teraz o tym mówisz, hę? - po tych słowach Clair wypuściła Wartortla, ja zrobiłem to samo z Charmeleonem. Pokemony spojrzały najpierw na nas, potem na siebie, potem zauważyły że jesteśmy sami i chyba zaczęły się domyślać o co może chodzić  
- Tak jest, los wskazał walkę między nami w najbliższym pojedynku. I co wy na to? Jesteście gotowi? - objaśniłem sytuację i zapytałem. Stworki zaś spojrzały na siebie groźnie, warknęły jeden na drugiego i podniósłszy prawe łapy... Przybiły piątkę.  
- Ekhm... Rozumiem że też chcecie się sprawdzić? - zapytała Clair niepewnie. Poki tylko pokiwały głowami i widać było, że z pojedynku są bardzo zadowolone.  
- No to chyba wszystko ustaliliśmy. Teraz wracamy na gorę bo jeszcze zaczną bez nas. - to mówiąc zawróciłem Charmeleona, Clair zrobiła to samo z Wartortlem i podreptaliśmy piętro wyżej. Obok schodów czekał na nas Max i przyglądał się nam ciekawie.  
- Co tam Młody, nie zabiłam go jak widzisz. Jednak skończy się na bardziej cywilizowanym rozwiązaniu, czyli pojedynku. - wyjaśniła krótko trenerka, zaś chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko i pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, po czym przypomniał:  
- Zostało wam niecałe piętnaście minut, więc chyba lepiej będzie udać się już w stronę areny. Na szczęście właściwa część turnieju odbywa się tylko na jednym piętrze, więc unikniemy biegania z góry na dół. - po czym ruszył w kierunku schodów, a my niewiele myśląc podreptaliśmy za nim. Teraz byłem już uspokojony, zapowiadał się naprawdę interesujący pojedynek, o wiele bardziej wymagający niż walka o odznakę

- Mam zaszczyt rozpocząć piątą walkę pierwszej rundy Wielkiego Turnieju Pokemon organizowanego przez wspaniały M-Pokemon-Fan-Klub. W pojedynku tym zmierzą się Tori i jego Charmeleon, oraz Clair i jej Wartortle. Jak widać trenerka ma przewagę typów w tej walce, ale czy to wystarczy przekonamy się już za chwilę. zaczynajcie!  
Po tym zdecydowanie przydługim wstępie, co dobitnie zaznaczyła Clair ziewając w jego połowie, sędzia wreszcie rozpoczął pojedynek.  
- Wodna Broń parę razy i zapamiętaj gdzie jest.  
- Ognisty Strumień. I hej, przecież wiem, że na ciebie to Zasłona Dymna raczej nie zadziała.  
Walka rozpoczęta. Poke-Żółw wystrzelił kilka wodnych pocisków, które zostały sparowane (dosłownie) falą ognia, jednak mimo dosięgnięcia celu niewiele mu zaszkodziła, zwłaszcza że ukrył się w skorupie.  
- Szybki Wir z Ochroną. - poleciła trenerka, a jej podopieczny wykonał coś, o co bym go nie podejrzewał. Zielona mgiełka otaczała szybko wirującego Wartortla.  
- Sprytne, ale nie dość sprytne. Przygotuj się i uderz Rozcinaniem.  
- No dzięki Toriś, ale ty też... Wodna Broń! ... Nie kombinuj za bardzo.  
Poke-Żółw zatrzymał się przed ognistym jaszczurem i wystrzelił w jego kierunku spore ilości wody. Wprawdzie Charmeleon odczytał mój zamiar i przygotował się ze Wściekłością, jednak teraz nie dało rady jej zastosować gdyż Ochrona Wartortla nadal działała i sparowałaby atak. Mój podopieczny był już na szczęście na tyle wytrzymały, że mimo przewagi wody nad ogniem wyrwał się spod strumienia i odskoczywszy na kilka metrów znów wystrzelił Ognisty Strumień.  
- Paruj Wodną Bronią. Niestety Toriś na dystans to ja mam przewagę. - dziewczyna miała racje, bowiem wystrzelone płomienie w zetknięciu ze strumieniami wody wyparowały.  
- No to jeszcze zobaczymy... Zasłona Dymna. - poleciłem. Wyglądało na to że Clair naprawdę cieszy się z rozgrywanego pojedynku i musiałem przyznać, że ja też odczuwam to samo. Walka z wymagającym Liderem to jedno, ale walka z przyjaciółką, która dodatkowo zna wiele twoich strategii i taktyk, to coś zupełnie innego.  
- Walka na czas, tak? Wzmocnij Pancerz parę razy i zobaczymy czy ten ognisty jaszczur zdoła cokolwiek zdziałać. - po tych słowach na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się dobrze znajomy złośliwy uśmiech.  
- Ja tylko przypomnę, że Charmeleon potrafi nie tylko ogniste ataki. Uderz Rozcinaniem. - poleciłem, mając nadzieje, że zajęty zwiększaniem ochrony Wartortle jest nadal tam, gdzie był w momencie pojawienia się dymu. I na szczęście tak też było, bowiem po chwili słychać było odgłosy uderzeń o skorupę Poke-Zółwia.  
- Ugryź go i przytrzymaj. - poleciła trenerka i tym sposobem w dymie przesłaniającym widoczność zaczęły się okładać dwa Pokemony, albo raczej jeden chwycił drugiego w mocne szczęki, zaś drugi uderzając pazurami starał się wyrwać.  
- No to chwilowo mamy remis. - stwierdziłem. Wściekłość niestety została zmarnowana na usunięcie Ochrony, jednak ciosy Charmeleona były mocne i bolesne, więc Wartortle z pewnością je odczuwał. Po dłuższej chwili dym się rozwiał i teraz wszyscy mogli zobaczyć co się w nim działo. Poke-Żółw trzymał szczękamy lewą łapę jaszczura, zaś on sam prawą okładał przeciwnika.  
- Ognisty Strumień. Teraz tego nie skontrujesz. - poleciłem, gdy tylko zobaczyłem, że sytuacja wygląda tak jak zakładałem że będzie wyglądać.  
- Pancerz! - rozkazała szybko Clair.  
Korzystając z bliskości przeciwnika Charmeleon wystrzelił w jego kierunku potężny słup ognia, wprawdzie Wartortle schował się do skorupy, ale jednocześnie uwolnił Poka od swych szczęk, a dodatkowo został odrzucony przez siłę ataku.  
- Wytrzyma, ale będzie osłabiony... Dobra, jednak kontrujemy. Pełna moc Wodnej Broni.  
Po tej komendzie Poke-Żółw wystawił głowę ze skorupy i ignorując fale ognia wystrzelił potężny strumień wody oddalając od siebie płomienie.  
- Oho, czyżby pojedynek na wytrzymałość? - zapytałem, widząc że wprawdzie Wodna Broń uwolniła Poka od ognia, jednak nie była na tyle silna, aby dotrzeć do jaszczura i tym samym ataki zderzały się mniej więcej w połowie odległości od Poków wzajemnie się eliminując.  
- No ej, ale woda wygrywa z ogniem, nie? Czyżby twój Pok był o tyle silniejszy?  
- Przy pojedynczym ataku zapewne Wartortle da rade bez problemu ogień kontrować, ale przy czymś takim... Charmeleon pełna moc! - poleciłem.  
- No dobra, zakończmy to efekciarsko, Wodna Broń, jeszcze silniej, wiem że dasz radę!  
I tak rozpoczęło się starcie, od którego zależała wygrana pojedynku. Teraz nie liczył się typ Poka, czy płynąca z niego przewaga, gdyż oba stworki dawały z siebie wszystko i stosowały swe ataki najmocniej jak potrafiły. Pierwszy który się przedrze będzie w stanie powalić przeciwnika. Tego byłem pewny i spodziewałem się też, że w takim starciu mój podopieczny ma większe szanse. Główną przyczyną w jakiej dopatrywałem się zwycięstwa był fakt, że Charmeleon był Pokiem typowo ofensywnym, zaś Wartortle defensywnym. Wprawdzie pozostawała jeszcze kwestia wytrzymałości przeciwnika, jednak realnie patrząc Poke-Żółw oberwał bardziej od ognistego jaszczura.  
- Toriś jednak jesteś mistrzem. - mruknęła Clair, gdy po dłuższej chwili widać było, że strumienie ognia znów zbliżają się do jej podopiecznego.  
- Hej, nie zniechęcaj się. Wiara w wygraną do samego końca, pamiętaj o tym. - przypomniałem dziewczynie w duchu się uśmiechając. Podobnie zresztą jak Max, który obserwował nasz pojedynek, w końcu to on mnie tego nauczył dawno temu.  
- Tak, ale skoro ty też w nią wierzysz, to albo twoja jest silniejsza, albo po prostu masz silniejszego Pokemona. Wartortle... - tu trenerka przyjrzała się uważnie swemu Pokowi, który wyglądał na mocno wyczerpanego, w końcu strzelał wodą już dłuższy czas, podobnie zresztą jak jego przeciwnik, jednak on wysiłek lepiej znosił.  
- Nie, jednak nie da rady. Wiara wiarą, ale Pokemonów nie można zamęczać treningami, czy pojedynkami. Toriś wygrałeś, możesz się cieszyć, nie jesteś gorszy ode mnie.  
Po tych słowach Clair zawróciła Wartortla, zaś Charmeleon wstrzymał Ognisty Strumień. Pok wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale i gotowego na dalszą walkę.  
- Tak więc piątą walkę pierwszej rundy Wielkiego Turnieju Pokemon wygrywa Tori i jego Charmeleon i tym samym awansuje do drugiej rundy. O tym z kim się zmierzysz zadecyduje porównanie punktowe, gdy wszystkie pojedynki zostaną rozegrane.  
- oznajmił sędzia, zaś wokół areny rozległy się gromkie brawa. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy zebrał się spory tłumek obserwujący naszą walkę.  
- No i proszę Clair, jak się teraz ładnie zaprezentujesz, to może zyskasz jakiś fanklub. - powiedziałem uśmiechając się, gdy dziewczyna podeszła do mnie.  
- Toriś, to że jesteś lepszy to nie znaczy, że możesz się ze mnie nabijać, w końcu zawsze... - i nim zdążyłem zareagować poczułem jak pięść dziewczyny wbija mi się w bok - Mogę się odwdzięczyć. - i posłała mi wredny uśmiech.  
- Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko wasza walka przeszła bezkonfliktowo. - Max wyglądał jakby odczuł wielką ulgę.  
- Jak to "mimo wszystko"? To ty stwierdziłeś, że powinienem się z nią tłuc na arenie, więc masz co chciałeś. - odparłem ze śmiechem.  
- Taaa... Tym razem to Młody miał rozrywkę, ale już niedługo, bo za chwilę jego kolej na walkę. - to mówiąc Clair spojrzała na zegar zawieszony na ścianie obok areny. Faktycznie, pojedynek Maxa odbywał się za dziesięć minut, więc można już było przejść dwie areny dalej, gdzie miał się on rozpocząć.  
- Powodzenia. - powiedziałem krótko, gdy tylko czas minął i młody trener wkroczył na arenę.  
- On to powodzenia nie potrzebuje, ma umiejętności. - stwierdziła jeszcze Clair.  
- I tak dotrwaliśmy do dziewiątej walki pierwszej rundy Wielkiego Turnieju Pokemon organizowanego przez wspaniały M-Pokemon-Fan-Klub. Tym razem do boju staną Max i jego Ivysaur, oraz Ralph i jego Miltank. Zacznijcie więc. - sędzia rozpoczął pojedynek.  
- I znowu ględzi o wiele za długo. - szepnęła Clair, a po chwili skupiliśmy się już na kolejnym pojedynku.  
- No tego to widziałem w eliminacjach, trzeba działać szybko. Atak Ciałem i wstrzymuj oddech!  
- Usypiający Proszek i unikaj.  
Pierwszy ruch należał do przeciwnika Maxa, jednak Ivysaur był na tyle zwinnym Pokiem, że zdołał umknąć przed ciosami rozpędzonego Miltanka. Teraz w miejscu gdzie był roślinny Pok została jedynie chmura proszku, która niewiele jego przeciwnikowi robiła, gdyż zgodnie z zaleceniem wstrzymywał oddech.  
- Ponawiaj ataki. Nie może przecież ciągle wypuszczać proszków i cię unikać. – polecił Ralph.  
- A twój Pok nie może ciągle wstrzymywać oddechu. - odparował Max, po czym polecił - Toxik-Atak, ale naprawdę dużo go zrób.  
Miltank wyskoczył z chmury usypiającej, jednak szybko wpadł w fioletowy dym. Ivysaur wprawdzie obecnie był zbyt zajęty jego wypuszczaniem aby uniknąć ataku i oberwał, ale różowy Pokemon wyszedł na tym gorzej. W trujących oparach nie wytrzyma zbyt długo bez oddychania, a jak się zatruje, to za długo nie wytrzyma również podczas pojedynku.  
- W takim razie Przetaczanie.- polecił Ralph, a jego Pok zaczął szybko wirować i uderzać przeciwnika.  
- Sprytnie, w ten sposób niejako oczyszcza sobie powietrze i ogranicza ilość trucizn, ale to za mało. Dzikie Pnącza.  
I tym sposobem Ivysaur zaczął okładać przeciwnika zielonymi pędami podobnymi do biczy. Starał się też zatrzymać jego obroty, jednak Miltank był na to zbyt silny, albo zbyt masywny. Przez chwilę oba Poki walczyły, a w tym czasie trujący dym się rozwiał.  
- Dobrze, teraz Uzdrowienie. - trener zapewne liczył, że jego podopieczny szybko odzyska siły utracone od ciosów przeciwnika, jednak Max nie dał mu na to czasu, albo raczej wykorzystał chwilę przerwy w atakach na kontratak.  
- Znów Toxic-Atak i uciekaj. - polecił młody trener.  
- Wstrzymaj oddech, jak się uleczysz to uciekaj z dymu. - Ralph nie bardzo wiedział co chłopak planuje, jednak wolał skorzystać z okazji, niż się nad tym bardziej zastanowić. I okazało się to błędem.  
- Teraz... Tori wybacz że stosuje twoją piromancką strategię... Wściekłe Liście!  
I w stronę Miltanka, który nadal znajdował się w fioletowym dymie pomknęły wielobarwne liście. Wprawdzie Pokemon starał się ich unikać, ale ostrzał był zbyt duży aby to zrobić, zresztą liście wybuchały nie tylko w zetknięciu z przeciwnikiem, ale i uderzając o arenę. Wybuchy zaś spowodowały zapalenie się toksycznego dymu, a to doprowadziło do wybuchu. Max przezornie kucnął, ja i Clair zresztą też, bo gdy tylko Ivysaur wystrzelił pociski wiedzieliśmy co się tanie. Reszta publiczności jednak omal się nie przewróciła, gdy siła uderzenia rozeszła się po arenie i okolicy.  
- Szalejesz Młody. - skomentowała dziewczyna wstając.  
Dym wywołany wybuchem powoli się rozwiał i teraz widać było mocno poranionego Miltanka, oraz Ivysaura, który nawet po eksplozji cały czas strzelał liśćmi w przeciwnika. Wprawdzie różowy Pok starał się wyrwać spod ostrzału, czy też dokonać Uzdrowienia, jednak wybuch zbyt go osłabił, aby było to możliwe.  
- Widziałem, że jesteś dobry, ale nie sądziłem że aż tak. Gratuluję. - po tych słowach Ralph zawrócił podopiecznego, zaś sędzia ogłosił zwycięstwo Maxa.  
- Tym razem nie błysnąłeś oryginalnością. - podsumowałem pojedynek, gdy chłopak do nas podszedł.  
- Ano nie, ale to był najłatwiejszy i najszybszy sposób na wygraną. Zwłaszcza że przeciwnik może i widział mój poprzedni pojedynek, ale nie widział wszystkiego, co Ivysaur potrafi.  
- Tak Młody, ty i te twoje zaskakujące rozwiązania. - stwierdziła jeszcze trenerka.  
I tak pierwszy etap turnieju można było uznać za zakończony. Clair wprawdzie odpadła, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby szczególnie się tym przejmowała, widocznie pojedynek ze mną okazał się dla niej ważniejszy niż cały ten turniej. A może chodziło jej też o to, abym docenił ją jako trenerkę. Godzinę później szesnasty pojedynek się zakończył i nastąpiło podliczenie punktów na podstawie którego przydzielone będą pary drugiej rundy, w której zostało szesnastu trenerów i osiem pojedynków.  
- No to teraz byłoby zabawnie jakbyście wy trafili na siebie. - mruknęła Clair, gdy rozpiska drugiego etapu się pojawiła. Szybko przeanalizowałem zestawienia trenerów, spojrzałem na dziewczynę, znów na zestawienia, westchnąłem i powiedziałem krótko:  
- Wykrakałaś.  
I tak też się stało. Nie wiem jaka była na to szansa, ale los zetknął mnie i Clair w pierwszej rundzie, zaś w drugiej musiałem stoczyć pojedynek z Maxem.  
- Oho, to będzie ciekawe, zwłaszcza że Charmeleon ma przewagę typów, a ty znasz całkiem sporo moich sztuczek i strategii. - stwierdził Max, gdy również dostrzegł z kim teraz walczy.  
- Tak, ale znam cię też na tyle dobrze, żeby stwierdzić, że coś nowego wymyślisz. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
- No to mamy kolejną interesującą walkę. Dajcie z siebie wszystko. - trenerka nie musiała nas zachęcać, bo wiedzieliśmy że nasza walka bezie ciekawa i zaskakująca publiczność.  
Przed rozpoczęciem drugiej rundy trenerzy biorący w niej udział otrzymali napoje lecznicze, aby ich Poki odzyskały pełnie sił i były gotowe do walki. Dodatkowo wypuściliśmy z Maxem naszych podopiecznych i wyjaśniliśmy, że tym razem to oni będą walczyć, zaś stworki wyglądały na bardzo zadowolone z tego faktu. Zresztą już kiedyś odbyły pojedynek, tyle że wtedy były jeszcze Charmanderem i Bulbasaurem.  
- Cieszę się, że zostaliście z nami tak długo. Czas więc na trzeci pojedynek drugiej rundy naszego fantastycznego turnieju organizowanego przez M-Pokemon-Fan-Klub. Tym razem do walki staną Tori z Charmeleonem, oraz Max z Ivysaurem. Jak widać znów mamy tu przewagę typów, a Tori dodatkowo udowodnił już, że gdy jest ona na jego niekorzyść to i tak jest w stanie wygrać. Co się stanie teraz? Zacznijmy walkę. - wstępy sędziego robiły się coraz dłuższe i nawet usłyszałem westchniecie Clair i komentarz:  
- Skąd oni biorą tych facetów.  
Nie było jednak czasu na dekoncentrację, moim przeciwnikiem był Max, a walka z nim oznaczała pełne skupienie i nie popełnianie błędów.  
- Zaczniemy dystansowo. Ognisty Strumień, ale strzelająco.  
- To niewiele da. Paruj Wściekłym Liściem.  
W stronę zielonej jaszczurki pomknęły ogniste kule, lecz w zetknięciu z kolorowymi liśćmi wybuchały nawet nie dochodząc celu.  
- Ogień ciągły... - zaryzykowałem, jednak i to niewiele pomogło, gdyż Ivysaur uskoczył przed płomieniem, po czym wypuścił w stronę Charmeleona fioletowy dym.  
- Zasłona Dymna. - zareagowałem szybko. Wprawdzie było to ryzykowne, ale miałem nadzieje, że dym zneutralizuje chociaż trochę trujące właściwości Toxik-Ataku, bo to że cała mieszanka wybuchnie po podpaleniu było pewne. Wiedziałem jednak również, że mojemu Pokowi taki wybuch niewiele zrobi.  
- Szybko wyjdź z dymu i wystrzel Wściekłe Liście. - polecił Max.  
- Ognisty Strumień. - nie było innego wyjścia jak zaryzykować, czy mam rację.  
- Dwóch piromanów! - usłyszeliśmy okrzyk kryjącej się Clair i tym razem za jej przykładem poszła spora część widowni. Wybuch nastąpił, jednak żaden z nas nie zamierzał czekać na rozwianie się dymu.  
- Strzelaj Wściekłym Liściem.  
- Strzelaj Strumieniem Ognia.  
Komendy wydaliśmy niemal jednocześnie, po czym obaj uśmiechnęliśmy się. Na arenie słychać było wystrzały, odgłosy trafiania czy to w podłoże, czy to w Pokemona, czasem też pociski zderzały się ze sobą. I nagle właściwie całkiem instynktownie poleciłem:  
- Strumień Ognia, pełna moc!  
Ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu Charmeleon wystrzelił w przeciwnika i o dziwo go trafił. Dym zaczął się już rozwiewać i przez chwile widziałem zaskoczoną minę Maxa. Widać było że chłopak się tego nie spodziewał, zresztą ja też nie byłem pewny jak mi się to udało, że mimo dymu Charmeleon wyczuł i trafił w cel.  
- Odbij się pnączami i uciekaj. - wydał komendę Max, a jego Pok wystrzeliwszy zielone pędy starał się z ich pomocą odepchnąć od podłoża, co ułatwiłoby mu wydostanie się z fali ognia. Jednak niewiele mu to pomagało, gdyż strumień był duży i mocny.  
- No Młody chyba przegrałeś. - skomentowała Clair, a w odpowiedzi usłyszała cichy szept chłopaka:  
- Jeszcze nie... Jeszcze nie...  
Max wpatrywał się w swego podopiecznego, po chwili zorientowałem się, że dokładnie to obserwuje pąk kwiatowy, jaki stworek ma na grzbiecie, a pąk ów zaczął się coraz bardziej trząść. W pewnej chwili zapalił się od nawału ognia i w tym samym momencie otworzył, przekształcając w duży czerwony kwiat pokryty żółtymi kropkami.  
- Ej, co się dzieje? - spytała jeszcze Clair, jednak nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź, bowiem po otwarciu pąka i pełnym uformowaniu kwiatu Ivysaur zalśnił i zaczął rosnąć...


	68. Turniej zakończony

ODCINEK 68: TURNIEJ ZAKOŃCZONY.

Wielki Turniej Pokemon w Warszawie rozkręcał się coraz bardziej. Po przejściu eliminacji los wskazał na pojedynek mnie i Clair, a gdy pokonałem dziewczynę mym następnym przeciwnikiem był Max. Początek walki wyszedł całkiem nieźle, a gdy niemal instynktownie Charmeleon schwytał Ivysaura w ognistą pułapkę wygladało na to, że mogę wygrać, gdy nagle pąk na grzbiecie zielonego stworka otworzył się i zmienił w duży czerwony kwiat z żółtymi kropkami.  
- Ej, co się dzieje? - spytała zaskoczona Clair, a w odpowiedzi roślinny Pok zalśnił i zaczął rosnąć.  
- Ewolucja? - zapytałem równie zaskoczony, a po chwili przypomniałem sobie, że przecież mimo wszystko mamy tu pojedynek i poleciłem - Nie przerywaj ataku, pełna moc w Ognisty Strumień!  
Ivysaur tymczasem urósł, lecz poza zmianą pąku na kwiat nie było widać innych znaczących różnic między nim a... No właśnie, jakim Pokiem był on teraz właściwie?  
- Venusaur. Wiedziałem że do tego dojdzie, ale dopiero gdy nauczyłeś się Wściekłych Liści zrozumiałem, że nastąpi to szybciej niż się spodziewałem. - po tym krótkim powitaniu Pok zamruczał przyjaźnie, po czym znów użył Dzikich Pnączy, tym razem jednak było to efektowne, gdyż po odepchnięciu się z ich pomocą od podłoża areny zielony stwór wydostał się ze strumieni ognia.  
- I teraz Synteza, dodatkowo osłona z Usypiającego Proszku.  
Pokemon był osłabiony i zapewne gdyby nie jego ewolucja to już by padł, ale teraz silniejszy i wytrzymalszy mógł sprawić wiele kłopotów, nawet mimo przewagi typów jaką posiadałem. Dodatkowo właśnie zamierzał odzyskać siły utracone przez ogień, a przez wypuszczony proszek nie mogłem zaatakować go bezpośrednio, Charmeleon usnąłby, nim zdołałby zadać cios, ale z atakiem dystansowym może zdąży.  
- Ognisty Strumień! - poleciłem szybko.  
- Paruj Wściekłymi Liśćmi! - odparł Max.  
I teraz widać było, że po ewolucji podopieczny chłopaka jest o wiele lepszy od ognistej jaszczurki. Ogień zbliżał się w jego stronę bardzo szybko, jednak roślinny Pok jeszcze szybciej wystrzelił całe mnóstwo wielokolorowych liści, które wybuchając neutralizowały atak i nie pozwalały aby doszedł on do Venusaura. Sam stwór zaś wytworzył mnóstwo małych świecących gwiazdek, które opadając na niego znikały, tym samym uleczając go.  
- Wystarczy, unikając ataków uderz Rozcinaniem! - poleciłem, widząc że atak dystansowy niewiele daje.  
Charmeleon wstrzymał ostrzał, uniknął zręcznie liści jakie pomknęły w jego kierunku i slalomem pomknął w stronę przeciwnika. Slalomem, gdyż uleczony już Venusaur ciągle strzelał starając się go trafić.  
- Wzrost, a potem Dzikie Pnącza.  
Max zdecydował że czas zwiększyć zdolności bojowe podopiecznego. Na szczęście pierwszego ciosu pędów podobnych do biczów ognisty jaszczur zdołał uniknąć, a nim nadszedł drugi był już przy przeciwniku i zaczął go mocno okładać pazurami.  
- Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś Tori. - to mówiąc Max uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i polecił - Ziarno-Pijawka!  
- Ognisty Strumień! - znów zareagowałem instynktownie, jednak nie stało się tak, jak myślałem. Zielone pędy wystrzeliły spod kwiatu Venusaura i oplotły Charmeleona mimo ognia, jakim Pok zaczął ziać. Wiedziałem, że pędy te odbierają energię stworkowi i uleczają przeciwnika, jednak miałem nadzieje, że ogień je przypali, a tymczasem nic takiego nie miało miejsca.  
- No to zostaje nam próba sił. Pełny ogień w przeciwnika! - poleciłem korzystając z faktu, że oba Poki były praktycznie obok siebie.  
- Uleczaj się i stosuj Syntezę. Powinno wystarczyć na nadążanie ze stratą energii. - Max również zadecydował, że obecna wymiana ciosów zapewne zakończy walkę.  
I znów rozpoczął się niecodzienny pojedynek. Charmeleon ział w przeciwnika najmocniej jak mógł, a nawet przypalił go w paru miejscach, jednak gdy Venusaur za bardzo obrywał wytwarzał małe gwiazdki, które go uleczały, a dodatkowo cały czas się leczył dzięki pędom, którymi oplótł przeciwnika. Niestety ognisty jaszczur nie umiał żadnych ataków, które mogłyby go w jakikolwiek sposób uleczać i jedyne na co trzeba było liczyć to siła ognia, jaką dysponował. Po dłuższej chwili widać było jednak że jest niewystarczająca i może Venusaur nie był już w stanie uleczyć się całkowicie, jednak regenerował na tyle dużo energii, że ostatecznie tracił ją wolniej, niż będący pod działaniem Ziarna-Pijawki ognisty jaszczur.  
- Toriś spasuj, Młody znów to zrobił i zaskoczył wszystkich ewoluując Pokemona. Ivysaura byś pokonał, ale z tym... Jak mu było? W każdym razie, nie dasz mu rady. - usłyszałem komentarz Clair.  
- Venusaur się nazywa i niestety muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Max, wygrałeś. - po tych słowach sięgnąłem po PokeBalla i zawróciłem mocno już zmęczonego Charmeleona.  
- Dzięki Tori i też się zgadzam z Clair, jakby nie ewolucja, to ty byłbyś lepszy. - trener również zawrócił swego podopiecznego. Oba Poki zaczynały być już zmęczone, jednak widać też było, że ognisty jaszczur męczył się o wiele bardziej od przeciwnika, więc nie było sensu ciągnąć dalej pojedynku. Sędzia ogłosił wygraną Maxa i jego awans do trzeciego etapu, gdzie pozostawało ośmiu trenerów i cztery pojedynki.  
- No to jak mamy teraz chwilę czasu, to proponuje się przejść coś wszamać, a przy okazji wyjaśnicie mi parę rzeczy. - oznajmiła Clair kierując się w stronę schodów prowadzących na niższe piętra.  
- No czasu mamy pewnie z godzinę jeszcze, ale co chcesz, żeby ci wyjaśniać? - zapytałem podążając za dziewczyną.  
- Przede wszystkim czemu jaszczur Młodego ewolnął, a mój żółwik nie. - wyjaśniła krótko trenerka.  
Tym sposobem kilka minut później siedzieliśmy już w jednej z restauracji na trzecim piętrze Pałacu Kultury i jedliśmy pierwszy porządny obiad od czasu opuszczenia Płocka.  
- No więc, jak to jest z tymi treningami i ewolucjami, bo albo mi się zdaje, albo komuś tutaj wychodzi to zbyt często i zbyt łatwo. - to mówiąc Clair spojrzała na Maxa badawczo.  
- No wiesz, to nie tak prosto wytłumaczyć... - zaczął trener nieśmiało.  
- Ale co tu tłumaczyć. Jak wiemy nasze pierwsze Poki ewoluowały jednocześnie, tak? Tak. I wszystkie są trenowane mniej więcej równie intensywnie, tak? Tak. Nawet jakby porównać walki, moja z Twardowskim, twoja z tym chłopakiem w Płocku, tutaj może i masz jedną więcej, ale ja walczyłam dodatkowo z Flygonem, no więc wychodzi na równo. I teraz pytanie, czemu mój żółwik nie ewoluuje?  
Po tej krótkiej wyliczance uświadomiłem sobie nagle, że prawdopodobnie trenuje mniej od moich towarzyszy. Wprawdzie już wcześniej podejrzewałem, że Clair więcej czasu spędza na treningach, ale jak dodatkowo Ivysaur Maxa teraz ewoluował, no to...  
- Tak, ale ewolucje to nie tylko trening, czy stoczone walki. Owszem są one ważne, ale sporo też zależy od ataków jakie Pokemon opanował. - zaczął wyjaśniać młody trener, a dziewczyna o dziwo tym razem nie przerywała i zaczęła uważnie słuchać. Max zaś kontynuował:  
- Często jest tak, że Pokemon opanowuje atak, którego teoretycznie nie powinien umieć, bo zwyczajnie jest za słaby aby go używać Dla przykładu Ivysaur nie powinien strzelać Wściekłymi Liśćmi, a jeśli już to bardzo słabo, w wypadku twojego Wartortla takim atakiem jest najprawdopodobniej HydroPompa, albo Wodne Działo, czyli jakiś potężny wodny atak, u Charmeleona zaś coś mocnego i ogniowego. Zresztą i wcześniej tak było, Abra nauczył się Energicznej Pięści na przykład. Kontynuując, jeśli Pok nauczy się ataku zbyt silnego dla niego, to i owszem może go używać, ale często odbija się to na nim samym, bardzo go męczy i sam atak nie może być wykonany w pełni efektywnie i dopiero ewolucja jest w stanie usunąć te ograniczenia i pozwolić wykorzystać atak z pełna mocą. - skończył swój przydługi wykład Max, a na koniec dodał żartobliwie - Są jakieś pytania?  
- Czyli... Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, jak mój żółwik nauczy się czegoś nowego i mocnego, to znaczy że niedługo powinien ewoluować? - chciała się upewnić Clair.  
- Jak powiedziałem, nie jest to regułą, ale tak często bywa. No i nie tylko Wartortle, twój Aron również może ewoluować, nawet dwa razy, podobnie zresztą jak Torchic.  
- Torchic? - mina trenerki zrobiła się niewyraźna, a widząc nasze pytające spojrzenia wyjaśniła lekko zmieszana:  
- Słodziak z niego, nie chce żeby ewoluował. - i zrobiła nadąsana minę.  
Omal nie wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem, jednak kopniaki jakie dostaliśmy od dziewczyny pomogły w zachowaniu powagi.  
- No na to już wpływu za dużego nie masz. Ewolucje zależą głównie od Pokemonów, ale pogadaj kiedyś z Torchicem, co on o tym sądzi, może faktycznie zostanie tym kim jest. - poradziłem.  
Tym sposobem kwestia ewolucji Pokemonów została wyjaśniona, a gdy zbliżał się czas rozpoczęcia trzeciej rundy pojedynku trzeba było szybko wracać na jedenaste piętro, aby uniknąć spóźnienia. Po drodze na arenę sprawdziliśmy jeszcze, że teraz przeciwnikiem Maxa, będzie trener z Tyranitarem.  
- Jednemu z tych olbrzymów kiedyś Clair chciała gniazdo obrabować. - przypomniałem cicho, po czym poczułem pięść dziewczyny po raz kolejny obijającą mi żebra i jej ostrzegawczy szept:  
- Nie obrabować tylko zaopiekować się jednym z jego jajek i nie moja wina, że się nie zgodził.  
Max się tylko uśmiechnął, teraz wyglądał na skupionego i zapewne obmyślał jak rozegrać kolejny pojedynek, który już za chwilę się rozpocznie.  
- Trzecia runda naszego fantastycznego, fenomenalnego i zaskakującego turnieju trwa. Po rozegranym pierwszym pojedynku, czas na drugi z nich, w którym to zmierzą się Max i jego Venusaur, który jak zapewne wszyscy pamiętamy jeszcze walkę temu był Ivysaurem, oraz jego przeciwnik, czyli Robert, którego Tyranitara również zdążyliśmy poznać, jako silnego i nieprzewidywalnego Pokemona. Z pewnością wszyscy nie możemy się doczekać, aby zobaczyć to wspaniałe widowisko, a więc trenerzy, zaczynajcie. - to już był fakt, im dalej w turnieju tym sędziowie bardziej się wczuwali i dłuższe wstępy do walk dawali, a Clair była z tego powodu coraz bardziej poirytowana. Tym razem powstrzymała się jednak od złośliwych uwag i podobnie jak ja skupiła na oglądaniu pojedynku.  
- Roślina plus trucizna... Ogień, lód, psychika i wiatr. Dwa z czterech typów ataków mamy, powinno się udać. Tylko uważaj bo on też ma przewagę typów. - zamiast komend Robert dokonał czegoś w rodzaju analizy, po której jego podopieczny tylko kiwnął głową, po czym rycząc ruszył do ataku.  
- Seria proszków szybko! - Max nie tracił czasu i postanowił wykorzystać sytuację, a jego podopieczny posłał w stronę przeciwnika najpierw trujący, a potem usypiający proszek. Zamierzał jeszcze zapewne zastosować Toxik-Atak, jednak Tyranitar zwolnił bieg, wstrzymał oddech gdy dostał się pod działanie trującej chmury, po czym zaczął wykonywać dziwne gesty łapami.  
- Co on robi? - nie była pewna Clair, ja również byłem zdziwiony tym atakiem... O ile to w ogóle był atak, chociaż instynkt podpowiadał mi że coś takiego już widziałem.  
Tymczasem Tyranitar zatrzymał się, nadal wstrzymując oddech stał w chmurze trującego proszku, przed nim zaś znajdowała się druga chmura, tym razem usypiająca.  
- Zmiana na Wściekłe Liście. - zadecydował Max, gdyż Venusaur już zaczął wytwarzać fioletowy dym, teraz więc zamiast niego wystrzelił w przeciwnika wielobarwne liście, gdy nagle... Wszyscy usłyszeli grzmot, jak przed burzą, a na arenie zaczął padać deszcz. Dostrzegliśmy też wtedy sporą chmurę, jaka znajdowała się pod sufitem i trudno było właściwie stwierdzić skąd się wzięła.  
- Taniec Deszczu, no jasne. Tylko to oznacza kłopoty. - wyjaśniłem i już wiedziałem skąd kojarzę dziwne gesty Tyranitara. Podobną sztuczkę, czy raczej atak defensywny zastosował Lider z Olsztyna podczas mej walki o odznakę.  
- Taniec Deszczu, dobrze wytrenowany Pokemon potrafi z wilgoci znajdującej się w powietrzu wytworzyć deszcz, jak więc widzicie nieprawdziwe jest stwierdzenie, że ów atak działa tylko na otwartych przestrzeniach. - wyjaśnił dodatkowo Robert.  
Tymczasem deszcz usunął obie proszkowe chmury, a dodatkowo utrudniał lot liściastych pocisków wystrzeliwanych przez Venusaura. Wprawdzie kilka z nich trafiło przeciwnika wybuchając, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby znacznie zaszkodziły Pokemonowi.  
- Hmm... Ale z drugiej strony Tyranitar jest mieszanką Ciemności i Kamienia, więc teoretycznie taki deszcz powinien mu szkodzić... - zacząłem się cicho zastanawiać, jednak wyjaśnienie tego było dość oczywiste. Pok został na tyle dobrze wyszkolony, że deszcz mu nie przeszkadzał.  
- W takim razie Wzrost i Dzikie Pnącza. - polecił Max.  
- Unikaj i przygotuj się. - tym razem Robert wydał komendę, wprawdzie niezbyt precyzyjną ale zawsze coś.  
Roślinny stwór wystrzelił pędy w stronę przeciwnika, gdy Tyranitar ich uniknął zamachnął nimi i znów omal nie trafił. Jego przeciwnik zaś, wykonywał zręczne uniki i wprawdzie nie ruszył do ataku, ale widać było, że coś szykuje. I nagle, uskakując przed pnączem wystrzelił z paszczy biały promień wprost w Venusaura.  
- HyperPromień? - zapytała Clair, ja jednak szybciej rozpoznałem atak, to nie był HyperPromień, chociaż w tej sytuacji to nawet gorzej dla Maxa.  
- Unikaj! - niemal w ostatniej chwili zareagował młody trener, na szczęście jego podopieczny mimo obecnie sporych rozmiarów był na tyle zwinny, że uskoczył przed atakiem, a w miejscu gdzie promień trafił powstała niewielka kałuża zamrożonej wody. W ogóle przez ciągle padający deszcz na arenie zaczęło tworzyć się całkiem sporo kałuż.  
- Jeszce raz. - polecił spokojnie Robert.  
- Przez ten deszcz nie da się użyć ani proszków, ani dymu, ani nawet ziarna... Trzeba doprowadzić do walki bezpośredniej, atakuj! - komenda wydana przez Maxa i fakt że jego podopieczny pomknął szybko na przeciwnika mogła wydawać się zaskakująca dla widowni, jednak my wiedzieliśmy że chłopak ma plan. Venusaur natomiast uskoczył przed drugim Lodowym Promieniem, a gdy Tyranitar zamierzał wystrzelić trzeci uderzył go mocno, powstrzymując atak.  
- Teraz oplącz go. - polecenie Pok wykonał szybko, zielone pędy otoczyły Tyranitara ograniczając jego ruchy. Pokemon szarpnął wściekle, jednak był w pułapce.  
- Niestety dla ciebie, taka sytuacja jest dla mnie lepsza. Piorun!  
- Toxik-Atak! - Max zareagował zaraz po wydaniu polecenia przez Roberta, a że na ściągnięcie z nieba, czy tu raczej z chmury deszczowej trzeba było około sekundy, to i to wystarczyło, aby nieco dymu wydostało się z kwiatu roślinnego Pokemona. Nie było go dużo, zresztą ciągły deszcz skutecznie uniemożliwiał jego szybkie wypuszczanie, jednak ilość okazała się wystarczająca. Z głośnym grzmotem piorun uderzył wprost w Venusaura jednocześnie podpalając dym i powodując wybuch o wiele większy niż w przypadku zwykłego uderzenia. W tym samym momencie w którym nastąpiła eksplozja równocześnie przestał padać deszcz, a pył powstały z niej przez chwilę uniemożliwiał dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek na arenie..  
- Czyżby już po wszystkim? - zapytała lekko zdziwiona Clair.  
- Na pewno nie. To nie jest przeciwnik, który pada od czegoś takiego. - pokręciłem sceptycznie głową i niestety miałem racje. Wprawdzie chmura deszczowa zaczęła zanikać, ale gdy dym się rozwiał widać było, że oba Pokemony stoją i walczą zażarcie. Venusaur oplatał w dalszym ciągu pędami przeciwnika, co jakiś czas stosując Syntezę i lecząc się, zaś Tyranitar gryzł go boleśnie raz za razem i starał się uwolnić.  
- Wytrzymały i potrafiący się leczyć. Skoro więc Lodowy Promień nie podziałał i Piorun też nie dał rady, to zostaje nam tylko jedno. Tyranitar, dasz radę? - po pytaniu trenera Pokemon tylko warknął twierdząco, przestał gryźć i skupił się.  
- Venusaur bądź gotów. - polecił na wszelki wypadek Max równie skupiony i oczekujący na wszystko, albo raczej na prawie wszystko, bo to co się stało, było całkowicie nie do przewidzenia.  
- Powietrzny Cios! - zakrzyknął Robert, a jego podopieczny odbił się mocno od ziemi i wyskoczył wysoko w górę, razem z roślinym Pokiem który dalej był do niego przyczepiony przez Dzikie Pnącza.  
- To nie tylko latacze toto umieją? - wyszeptała Clair równie zaskoczona jak ja.  
- Odbij się od niego! – polecił Max, ale niestety może i Venusaur wiedział o co chodzi trenerowi, ale jego przeciwnik nie pozwolił mu na to. Gdy oba Poki zawisły na chwilę w powietrzu, aby za moment zacząć spadać uwolnił Tyranitara od większości pędów i kilkoma starał się go odepchnąć, jednak przeciwnik machnął szybko wolną łapą i chwycił kwiat jaki roślinny stwór miał na grzbiecie.  
- Koniec. Ale muszę przyznać, że to był naprawdę interesujący pojedynek. - oznajmił Robert, gdy oba Poki zaczęły spadać. Jednak o ile Venusaur spadał nieporadnie, nie mogąc nic zrobić, o tyle Tyranitar ustawił się tak, że był nad przeciwnikiem i gdy z głośnym gruchnięciem oba spadły na arenę dodatkowo wbił go mocniej w podłoże.  
- Venusaur? - spytał zaniepokojony Max.  
- Nie martw się. Szybkość spadania i masa Tyranitara spowodowały nokaut twego przyjaciela, jednak nic poważnego się mu nie stało. Napój leczący, albo kilka godzin w Punkcie Medycznym i będzie zdrów. - uspokoił chłopaka Robert. Młodemu trenerowi zaś nie pozostało nic innego jak zawrócić swego podopiecznego i pogratulować przeciwnikowi zwycięstwa. Sędzia zaś ogłosił porażkę chłopaka i wygraną Roberta.  
- No i wyszło na to, że im dalej tym bardziej efekciarsko. - podsumowała walkę Clair.  
- Tak, a na chwile obecną można stwierdzić, że to Max jest z nas najlepszy. - dodałem.  
- Tylko dlatego, że Ivysaur dokonał ewolucji, gdyby nie to, to prawdopodobnie ty byś się męczył z Tyranitarem. - odparł młody trener.  
Następnie udaliśmy się na parter do Punktu Medycznego, gdzie Max oddał Venusaura, a ja dodatkowo Charmeleona. Skoro jutro miałem walczyć o odznakę, to pasowało, aby wszystkie moje Poki były pełne sił. Później wróciliśmy na turniej pooglądać kolejne walki, między innymi to, jak Tyranitar dostaje się aż do finału, gdzie przegrywa w walce z Piloswine, a potem pozostało zejść na dziesiąte piętro i czekać na ogłoszenie zwycięzców i nagród jakie otrzymają.  
- Jak myślicie, dadzą nam coś? - spytała z nadzieją Clair.  
- Może Maxowi, dla nas raczej wątpię. - odparłem.  
Wreszcie na mównicę wkroczył Andi, szef M-Pokemon-Fan-Klubu i zaczął przemówienie, Najpierw podziękował wszystkim za udział, wspomniał że poziom turnieju z roku na rok się zwiększa, a następnie oznajmił że nagrody są przewidziane dla najlepszej ósemki. Przy miejscach od pierwszego do czwartego były to Pokemony, zaś miejsca pięć do osiem to pieniądze i przydatne przedmioty.  
- Przydatne przedmioty? Skąd ja to znam. - mruknęła Clair, a widząc pytające spojrzenie szepnęła - Turniej w Augustowie - gdy słysząc to zacząłem się uśmiechać dodała jeszcze złowieszczo - Nie prowokuj.  
Ostatecznie po podliczeniu punktów Max zajął siódme miejsce, z nagrody pieniężnej zrezygnował, przyjął za to spory pakiecik mikstur leczących i jak sam stwierdził "mogą się przydać". No tak, skoro chłopak dokonywał różnych eksperymentów z pomocą pyłków i soków jakie wydzielały roślinne Pokemony i dzięki temu produkował własne mikstury leczące, to być może nowy ich zapas pomoże mu w wynalezieniu czegoś nowego.  
I tak Wielki Turniej Pokemon dobiegł końca, a nam nie pozostało nic innego jak udać się na odpoczynek, jeśli jutro miałem o odznakę walczyć, to wypadało porządnie się wyspać. Niestety już wkrótce okazało się, że walka o odznakę musi zaczekać, gdyż czeka nas zmierzenie się z przeszłością i tym, do czego kiedyś doprowadziliśmy...


	69. Targowica po raz drugi

ODCINEK 69: "TARGOWICA" PO RAZ DRUGI.

Wielki Turniej Pokemon zakończony. Musiałem przyznać, że potoczył się zupełnie inaczej niż się spodziewałem. Stoczyłem pojedynek z Clair i chyba nieco inaczej zacząłem ją teraz traktować. Nadal była wredną wariatką, która często sprawia kłopoty, ale teraz wiedziałem też, że jest wspaniałą trenerką dorównującą mi umiejętnościom. Poza tym wszystko wskazywało na to, że już wkrótce nasze pierwsze Pokemony mogą poznać jakieś nowe potężne ataki, a nawet jeśli nie, to ich ewolucja się zbliżała. A przynajmniej wiele na to wskazywało, w końcu Ivysaur Maxa ewoluował.  
Gdy nadszedł wieczór odebraliśmy nasze Poki z Punktu Medycznego, na szczęście te kilka godzin wystarczyło, aby w pełni odzyskały siły stracone podczas walk i teraz nie pozostało nic innego, jak udać się na odpoczynek, gdyż jutro powinienem wybrać się na tutejszy stadion i stoczyć pojedynek o ósmą odznakę Ligi Pokemon. Nocleg jak zwykle w miastach spędzaliśmy na piętrze Punktu Medycznego, zwykle też ja i Max zajmowaliśmy jeden pokój, zaś Clair drugi, jednak tym razem trzeba było zmieścić się w jednym większym. Może i w stolicy było całkiem sporo Punktów Medycznych i innych budynków będących czymś w rodzaju hoteli dla trenerów, jednak ze względu na odbywający się turniej panował w nich całkiem spory tłok.  
- Typem obowiązującym w Warszawie jest walka, więc szanse na wygraną są całkiem spore. Wprawdzie nie zamierzam stawiać głównie na Noctowla i Kadabrę, ale z całej mojej drużyny jedynie Loudred jest w niekorzystnej sytuacji względem typów. - analizowałem cicho pojedynek jaki mnie czekał.  
- Toriś ja cię proszę, czy z tą nudną pogadanką możemy zaczekać do jutra? - Clair skutecznie ostudziła mój zapał.  
- Ile razy trzeba ci powtarzać, że takie narady są ważne i potrzebne, aby dobrze dobrać Poki i odpowiednio poprowadzić pojedynek. - powiedziałem wzdychając.  
- Nie ma to jak kłótnia przed snem, co? - mruknął jeszcze Max niewinnie się uśmiechając.  
- Młody, ty już się nie wtrącaj. Mieliśmy ambitny dzień trzeba po nim odpocząć, więc idziemy spać. - to mówiąc trenerka "zakopała się" pod kołdrą, posyłając nam dodatkowo spojrzenie jasno mówiące, że mamy iść za jej przykładem. Obok jej łóżka spał już cicho pomrukując Absol i na chwilę obecną był to jedyny Pok poza PokeBallem. Moja drużyna wypoczywała przed walką, zaś Max Glooma i tak na noc nie wypuszczał. Zresztą w Warszawie zwykle jest taki ruch, że lepiej aby Pokemony nie biegały luzem, bo jeszcze się zgubią. I tak wiedząc, że nawet cicha narada będzie dla Clair zbyt głośna poszliśmy za jej przykładem i udaliśmy się na spoczynek.

Obudziło mnie warknięcie i odgłos uderzenia. Było ciemno, zapewne sam środek nocy i początkowo nie bardzo wiedziałem co się dzieje, gdy nagle usłyszałem:  
- Poddaj się złodzieju, przede mną nie uciekniesz.  
- Clair? - zapytałem cicho. I nagle pokój zalała fala światła, gdy trenerka je zapaliła. Okazało się, że poza naszą trójką znajduje się tu dziwna postać. Mężczyzna cały ubrany na czarno, w którego ręce znajdował się mój plecak, zaś jego nogę mocno trzymał Absol w swoich szczękach.  
- Mała, wredna, uparta... - dziwny typ kopnął Pokemona wolną nogą na tyle silnie, że stworek musiał go puścić, po czym szybko wyskoczył przez otwarte, jak się okazało, okno.  
- Toriś, zawołaj Żółtka telepatią, albo żegnaj się z Pokami. - krzyknęła jeszcze Clair i już jej nie było, gdyż wybiegła przez otwarte drzwi, a Absol, któremu na szczęście kopniak nic nie zrobił, pobiegł za nią.  
- Co się... - nadal nie byłem do końca pewny co się dzieje, jednak skupiłem myśli nie bardzo wiedząc jak niby mam wyczuć swego Poka siedzącego w PokeBallu. O dziwo okazało się, że ta dziwna sztuczka mi się udała, gdyż Kadabra pojawił się przede mną nie do końca rozumiejąc co się dzieje, ale był gotów pomóc. Zauważyłem też, że Max jest już gotów do wyjścia i właściwie czeka tylko na mnie.  
- Ten typ włamał się tu gdy spaliśmy i wygląda na to, że chciał ukraść twoje Pokemony, co zresztą zrobił. Zbieraj się i pędzimy. - po owym wyjaśnieniu młody trener pobiegł za dziewczyną. Nadal nie byłem do końca pewny o co chodzi, jednak takie wyrwanie ze snu w środku nocy bywa kłopotliwe, na szczęście poczułem nagle uderzenie myśli Pokemona, które natychmiast mnie rozbudziły.  
Minutę później byłem już przed Punktem Medycznym, nie było czasu wyjaśniać w środku co się dzieje, zresztą sam dokładnie tego nie wiedziałem. Teraz zaś widząc jedynie Maxa nie pozostało nic innego jak kierować się wskazówkami Kadabry, który wyszukiwał umysł Clair i prowadził nas w jej kierunku. Po kilku minutach dostrzegliśmy dziewczynę, stojącą na środku ulicy z miną wyrażającą zarówno zadowolenie jak i wściekłość, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. W jej ręku dostrzegłem mój plecak.  
- No i jesteście. Rozdzieliłam się z Absolem i otoczyliśmy cwaniaczka. Jeden cios poprawiony kopniakiem i plecak odzyskałam, niestety złodziejaszek wypuścił wtedy Sevipera, który oślepił mnie jasnym światłem i tyle go było widać. - wyjaśniła krótko.  
- No dobrze, ale właściwie co się dokładnie stało? - zapytałem.  
- A to, że gdy spaliśmy ten koleś włamał się nam do pokoju. Nie wiem czy wspiął się na piętro ot tak czy z pomocą Poka, gdyż obudziłam się gdy był już w środku, a widząc co się dzieje nie było czasu na pogadanki, tylko na działanie. Na szczęście zebraliście się na tyle szybko, żeby do mnie dołączyć. Dobra, teraz jest mało ludzi na ulicach, Żółtek wyczuwasz coś dziwnego, przestraszonego, czy tym podobnego? - po dłuższej relacji trenerka była gotowa do dalszego działania, Oddała mi plecak, z którego prawdopodobnie nic nie zginęło, a przynajmniej na to wskazywały pobieżne oględziny, a teraz była gotowa na pościg.  
- Tori, jeśli mamy szukać tego typka, to może wypuść Noctowla, w nocy ma spore szanse na wypatrzenie czegoś dziwnego. - zasugerował Max, jednak niepotrzebnie, gdyż usłyszałem:  
"Mam go... Biegnie szybko i jest... Pół kilometra od nas... Kluczy... Myśli że nadal jest ścigany..." - i Kadabra wskazał kierunek.  
- Dobra robota. - pochwaliła Pokemona Clair i ruszyła tam gdzie wskazywała łyżka stworka.  
- A nie lepiej odpuścić? Zguba odzyskana, więc może... - zaryzykowałem. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że znów zarywamy nockę, miałem jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że nie powinniśmy wykorzystywać naszego szczęścia bardziej niż trzeba. Niestety nic nie zdziałałem, gdyż Clair tylko spojrzała na mnie krytycznie i nie zwalniając, a nawet przyspieszając szła szybko ulicą.  
- Wiesz Tori, jak go złapiemy, to dowiemy się co to za jeden. Pojedynczy złodziejaszek, czy cała banda. W sumie kto wie, może z okazji turnieju powstała tu grupka ludzi chętnych na łatwy zarobek i kradnąca Pokemony, aby je później odsprzedać, czy coś... - zachęcał mnie Max.  
- Tak, a może jest to coś, w co nie powinniśmy się mieszać. Mam złe przeczucia. - powiedziałem, ale nie mając innego wyjścia trzeba było podążać za dziewczyną.  
I tak ruszyliśmy w ciemną noc. Właściwie nie była taka ciemna. Warszawa bądź co bądź była stolicą, latarnie się świeciły i nawet od czasu do czasu mijał nas jakiś przechodzień. Po paru minutach dołączył do nas Absol Clair, zapewne odnalazł trenerkę po zapachu, a teraz został zawrócony do PokeBalla.  
- Na wszelki wypadek, zresztą teraz to Żółtek nas prowadzi. - wyjaśniła dziewczyna, zaś Kadabra faktycznie całkiem nieźle wyczuwał gdzie obecnie znajduje się złodziej, a po kilku następnych minutach oznajmił:  
"Zwolnił... Myśli że nas zgubił... Idzie prosto przed siebie... Zatrzymał się... Chyba wchodzi do jakiegoś budynku..." - tu nastąpiła chwila przerwy, po której Pokemon dodał - "Zgubiłem go."  
- Wszedł do kryjówki, Kadabra stracił ślad, ale jeśli dojdziemy do miejsca gdzie się zatrzymał, może zdołamy ją odnaleźć. - wyjaśniłem krótko.  
- Nie może a na pewno. - odparła cicho Clair.  
Na szczęście Psycho-Pok nie miał problemów z dotarciem do miejsca, gdzie zgubił trop. Zauważyłem też, że stworek coraz lepiej radzi sobie z psychicznymi mocami, zresztą ostatnio nauczył się Psycho-Promienia, więc nie było to takie dziwne. Opuściliśmy centrum i podążaliśmy na południe miasta. Wkrótce dotarliśmy do czegoś co wyglądało na dużą posiadłość. Otoczona murem, za którym rosło sporo drzew, a w głębi widać było coś podobnego do pałacyku.  
"Wszedł do środka... Zapewne jest w tym budynku..." - wyjaśnił Kadabra, a gdy tylko skinąłem głową Clair podeszła do bramy i wyciągniętą z włosów spinką zaczęła majstrować przy zamku.  
- Mamy jakiś plan? - spytałem cicho Maxa, wiedząc że dziewczynie do rozsądku nie przemówię.  
- W najgorszym wypadku zostaje ucieczka. Na pewno trzeba mieć PokeBalle pod ręką. No i Kadabra zdąży z ostrzeżeniem w razie czego. - odparł równie cicho chłopak.  
- No i gotowe. Kto jest najlepszy? - usłyszeliśmy dziewczynę, gdy tylko uchyliła bramę.  
- Powiem ci jak ta wyprawa się skończy. - mruknąłem ostrożnie wkraczając na teren rezydencji.  
Szliśmy cicho i ostrożnie. Nie byłem pewny, czy wchodzenie do pałacyku od frontu było najlepszym pomysłem, na szczęście Kadabra dał znać, że powinniśmy skręcić w lewo i tam szukać jakiś bocznych drzwi. I nagle coś zaszeleściło z prawej strony. Psycho-Pok nic nie wyczuł, jednak wiedzieliśmy, że to kłopoty. Jeszcze nim w pełni dostrzegłem w półmroku napastnika zdążyłem chwycić rękę Clair i pociągnąć dziewczynę na ziemię. Ułamek sekundy później nad nami przeleciały ostre igły, a gdy obejrzałem się na Maxa zobaczyłem, że chłopakowi się nie poszczęściło.  
- Max... - szepnęła Clair wyraźnie poruszona, widząc, że z ramienia i brzucha chłopaka wystają kilkunastocentymetrowe igły. Trener zachwiał się, wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i runął na ziemię nieprzytomny, a my usłyszeliśmy złośliwy rechot.  
- No patrz, działa lepiej niż się spodziewaliśmy. - powiedział mężczyzna cały ubrany na czarno wychodząc z pobliskich krzaków, dostrzegłem też wtedy że Pok, jakiego użył i to co nas zaatakowało, to Seviper.  
- No a czego się spodziewałeś? Ulepszanie ataków idzie nam już naprawdę dobrze. - do mężczyzny dołączył drugi. On dla odmiany miał Murkrowa siedzącego na ramieniu. No tak, to dlatego Kadabra ich nie wyczuł. Uświadomiłem też sobie, że nigdzie nie widzę Psycho-Poka.  
- Dobra, aby nie przedłużać... Poddajecie się, oddajecie PokeBalle i idziecie z nami, albo przerabiamy was na jeże tak jak leżycie. - powiedział jeden z mężczyzn a po chwili dodał - I nie zapomnij przywołać tego psychika, to że się teleportuje, to nie znaczy, że nie wiemy o jego obecności.  
"Niestety nic nie zrobię... Powodzenia..." - usłyszałem w głowie, a po chwili Kadabra pojawił się przed nami, tylko po to, aby zniknąć w PokeBallu. Clair nadal wyglądała na poruszoną, jednak przechodziło jej już to i obecnie zaczynała być coraz bardziej wściekła. Trzeba było działać szybko, bo w obecnej sytuacji jedno źle wypowiedziane słowo i będzie po nas. Nie było szans na wypuszczenie Poków i wiadomo już było, że poleganie tylko na Kadabrze było błędem. Niestety wyglądało też na to, że Seviper jaki nas zaatakował jest o wiele szybszy od przeciętnego Pokemona. I nagle mnie oświeciło.  
- Clair, jeśli teraz padniesz nic nie zdziałasz. Chcesz ich powstrzymać? Rób co mówią. - powiedziałem spokojnie nadal trzymając dziewczynę za rękę i ściskając ją uspokajająco.  
- Ale oni... - trenerka chciała protestować, jednak wiedziałem, że nie ma na to czasu.  
- To "Targowica". - szepnąłem krótko, lecz stanowczo. I na szczęście to wystarczyło. Z organizacją tą mieliśmy już do czynienia nad Jeziorem Wigry. To oni stworzyli Dark Gyaradosa, Dark Sneasela zresztą też i z tego co udało nam się dowiedzieć eksperymentowali na Pokemonach, aby przez mieszanie ich typów stworzyć niepokonanego stwora. Eksperymenty nie były jednak efektywne. Owszem Poki był silne, ale były też agresywne i nie było możliwości ich kontrolować. Sneasel wprawdzie zaufał mi i został moim Pokemonem, ale przed tym omal mnie nie zabił. I zrozumiałem teraz, że ów złodziej przybył właśnie po niego. Powoli wstaliśmy, starając się nie patrzeć w stronę Maxa, którego ciało zaczynało dostawać drgawek. Jeden z mężczyzn sprawnie odebrał nam PokeBalle, zaś drugi rzekł:  
- No i bardzo ładnie. Wprawdzie z doświadczenia wiemy, że najlepiej by było wykończyć was na miejscu, jednak Szef mimo wszystko chciałby z wami pogadać. Zresztą czeka tam też na was wasz wspólny znajomy.  
I tak nie mając innego wyjścia ruszyliśmy w stronę pałacyku. Wprawdzie mężczyźni z "Targowicy" nas nie związali, ale mając świadomość o podążającym krok za nami Seviperze nie było szans na jakiekolwiek działanie. Tak jak przewidywaliśmy nie dotarliśmy przed główne drzwi, a raczej na koniec wschodniego skrzydła, gdzie jak się okazało było coś w rodzaju tajnego przejścia, czy ukrytych drzwi, które po otwarciu prowadziły w głąb, zapewne do podziemi posiadłości.  
- Wszystko będzie dobrze. - szepnąłem na tyle cicho, że tylko Clair mnie usłyszała. Nie wiedziałem co z Maxem, jeśli jednak faktycznie mu się nie udało, to my musieliśmy przeżyć i powstrzymać tych ludzi. Clair nadal miała wściekłą minę, ale udawało jej się panować nad nerwami. Wyglądało też na to, że trzymanie cały czas mojej ręki jakoś ją uspokaja. Teraz posłała mi tylko krzywy uśmiech nic nie mówiąc.  
Kilka minut wędrowaliśmy przez słabo oświetlone tunele, mijaliśmy różne drzwi, za którymi prawdopodobnie przeprowadzano eksperymenty. Zaczynałem się zastanawiać jak to możliwe, że coś takiego znajduje się w stolicy, centrum kraju, miejscu gdzie Liga Pokemon miała swoją siedzibę. Zapewne prawdziwe jest powiedzenie: "Najciemniej pod latarnią." Wreszcie stanęliśmy przed drzwiami większymi od pozostałych, te zresztą były o wiele ładniejsze, albo po prostu regularnie czyszczone.  
- No bohatery, właźcie. - powiedział jeden z mężczyzn, a ja ostorożnie nacisnąłem klamkę. Drzwi się otworzyły, a my zobaczyliśmy spory pokój, dobrze oświetlony, z dużym biurkiem w jego środku. Za biurkiem tym siedział starszy mężczyzna, lekko siwiejący, ubrany w schludny garnitur i gdy tylko weszliśmy zaczął przyglądać się nam z zainteresowaniem. Obok niego stał trzydziestolatek, tym razem ubrany cały na czarno, jednak w zwykle ciuchy, a nie w garnitur. Szybko rozpoznaliśmy go jako szefa z bazy "Targowicy" znad Jeziora Wigry.  
- No i widzisz Sewciu, mówiłem że wrócą. - rzekł w pewnej chwili starszy z mężczyzn.  
- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Branicki. I przypominam, że ja też ich miałem. - odciął się ten nazwany "Sefciem".  
- Dobrze już dobrze. Witam dzielnych trenerów, którzy zdecydowanie zbyt często mieszają się w nasze sprawy. - tym razem ten, który wyglądał na przełożonego szefa znad Jeziora Wigry zwrócił się do nas.  
- Tym razem to wy nam przeszkadzacie, złodzieje. - burknęła tylko Clair.  
- "Złodzieje"? Oh, ależ mnie to zabolało i to z ust tej, która sama jest złodziejką i kombinatorką. Jak to cię nazywali? "Zagubiona Dziewczynka"? - odciął się Szef. Spodziewałem się, że trenerka jak zwykle zareaguje złością, na nazywanie jej "zakazanym słowem", lecz o dziwo tym razem gdy na nią spojrzałem zobaczyłem tylko wielki smutek w oczach.  
"Czyżby dowiedzieli się o niej czegoś, czego ja nie wiem?" - przeszło mi przez myśl, w końcu nie wiedziałem czym zajmowała się Clair nim spotkaliśmy ją w Kraśniku. Jeden z mężczyzn którzy nas tu przyprowadzili wysypał na biurko wszystkie nasze PokeBalle.  
- No dobrze, jak widzicie wiemy o was całkiem sporo. Wiem też, że Karen nie ma z wami, rozdzieliliście się wkrótce po zrujnowaniu bazy znad Jeziora Wigry. O Gyaradosa na razie nie pytam, bo go nie macie, ale macie innego stwora, który należy do nas.  
- A pewnie że tak. Może go wypuścisz i zobaczysz jak się ucieszy na twój widok. - znów warknęła Clair. Starałem się ją jakoś uspokoić, ale same ostrzegawcze uściski dłoni niewiele dawały. Jednak charakter tej wariatki znów brał górę, a teraz dodatkowo musiała być wkurzona faktem, że ktoś grzebał w jej przeszłości.  
- Kusząca propozycja, ale obawiam się, że nie skorzystam. Widzicie, wiem co się wtedy stało w lochu, dzięki minikamerze jaką tam zainstalowano. Może i Sewcio nie lubi drastycznych scen, ale ja je uwielbiam. Zresztą widok jak Sneasel rozrywał swoje ofiary dawał nam do myślenia i pomagał w badaniach nad nerwowością naszych tworów. Wy zaś dokonaliście czegoś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Przekonaliście Dark Pokemona, żeby wam zaufał.  
Tu Branicki zrobił krótką przerwę i przyglądał się nam jeszcze uważniej niż wcześniej i niestety to wystarczyło, aby Clair znowu zaczęła prowokować.  
- No niemożliwe, a może to dlatego że wy je tylko zamęczacie, co? Dobry trener wie jak dbać o Pokemony, a wy... Wy jesteście zwykłymi mordercami. - i splunęła w stronę biurka. Tego już było za wiele, a przynajmniej tak uznał jeden z mężczyzn który nas tu przyprowadził, gdyż wymierzając siarczysty policzek uderzył trenerkę.  
- Szacunek dla pana Branickiego. - warknął przy tym. Dziewczyna puściła moją ręke i upadła, widocznie uderzenie było naprawdę mocne, a ja... Rozsądek przepadł, właściwie to był bardziej odruch, więc nie było nawet czasu na myślenie. Silnym i szybkim ciosem pięści trafiłem w twarz mężczyzny, a gdy ten zawrócił się do tyłu, odwróciłem w stronę drugiego z nich i zamachnąłem do kolejnego ciosu.  
- Może i ona jest najwredniejszą osobą jaką znam, ale nie pozwolę wam jej skrzywdzić. - wyrwało mi się gdy cios trafił w zaskoczonego przeciwnika. Spojrzałem na Clair, dziewczyna siedziała na podłodze trzymając się za policzek i patrzyła na mnie... Dziwnie. Takiego spojrzenia u niej nigdy nie widziałem. Szybki rzut oka na drzwi przekonał mnie jednak, że z ucieczki nic nie wyjdzie. Nadal był tam Seviper i teraz czekał tylko na jeden gest, aby zaatakować.  
- Oj Tori, Tori. Szlachetne i rycerskie, jak zwykle, ale po co ci to? Tym razem się nie wywiniecie, bo zamierzam wykończyć was osobiście, ale najpierw kilka pytań. - powiedział spokojnie Branicki, a mężczyźni których zaatakowałem doszli już do siebie i po chwili poczułem silny cios w plecy pierwszego z nich, a drugi kopnął mnie w nogę tak, że musiałem upaść.  
- Czy Dark Sneasel cię słucha? - usłyszałem spokojne pytanie, a gdy nie zamierzałem na nie odpowiedzieć znów poczułem kopniak, tym razem w brzuch.  
- Przyznam, że początkowo chciałem, aby ta rozmowa przebiegła bezproblemowo. Niestety wy z natury jesteście problematyczni, a poza tym chłopaki pewnie chcą cię ukarać, za stawianie oporu... - Szef Targowicy przerwał tylko po to, abym poczuł dwa następne kopniaki. Ból zaczynał być coraz silniejszy, znów spojrzałem na Clair. Dziewczyna miała łzy w oczach, ale siedziała spokojnie, na szczęście jej nic nie zamierzali zrobić.  
- No więc? Wiem z nagrania, że Sneasel pomógł wam w ucieczce. Podobno walczył też pod twymi rozkazami podczas walki o odznakę w Olsztynie, ale tego nigdzie nie udało się potwierdzić, chciałbym więc wiedzieć czy to prawda? W końcu Gyarados cię nie pożarł, gdy go wypuściłeś. - Branicki nadal mówił spokojnie, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że jego ludzie co chwila traktują mnie pięścią, czy kopniakiem. Dostrzegłem krew, która ciekła z kilku rozcięć i czułem ją też w ustach. Dodatkowo wiedziałem, że zaraz zemdleję, ale jeśli to zrobię, to ci mordercy mogą zabrać się za Clair.  
- Wypuścicie ją, a powiem wam wszystko co wiem. - wyszeptałem cicho, ale odpowiedzią był tylko szyderczy śmiech szefa.  
- No jasne, że ją wypuścimy, a ona sprowadzi nam tu całą bandę Strażników Pokemon. Ale wiesz co, mogę ci obiecać, że więcej już nie oberwie, a ja zabiję ją szybko i bezboleśnie i nawet pożyje dłużej od ciebie. No więc?  
Nie spodziewałem się innej reakcji, myślenie przychodziło mi z coraz większym trudem, jednak wierzyłem, że cały czas jest szansa na ratunek. Jeśli więc Szef "Targowicy" był takim sadystą, za którego się uważał, to udało mi się zyskać kilka godzin, podczas których dojdę do siebie, aby on mógł się nade mną poznęcać. O ile oczywiście faktycznie nic nie zrobi Clair, a na to miałem tylko jego słowo.  
- Tak... Sneasel się mnie słucha... Obiecał że zostanie ze mną... Dopóki was nie wykończę... - wyszeptałem powoli.  
- Wzruszające. Bunt przeciwko własnemu twórcy, no ale cóż, tak bywa. Trzeba będzie usunąć szkodnika. Teraz pytanie o Gyaradosa. Wypuszczałeś go kiedyś, czy dopiero gdy dotarłeś do morza?  
- Tak, dopiero w morzu... Wcześniej byłoby zbyt ryzykownie... - znów odparłem powoli. Kopniaki i ciosy ludzi z "Targowicy" się skończyły, ale ja i tak tylko resztką sił walczyłem, aby nie stracić przytomności. Nagle poczułem jak moją dłoń ściska inna. Clair w chyba jedyny w obecnej sytuacji możliwy sposób starała się dodać mi sił. Odwzajemniłem uścisk i usłyszałem, jak dziewczyna cicho i spokojnie mówi:  
- Przestańcie. Widzicie, że Tori ledwo się trzyma. Jak masz jakieś pytania, ja też wiem o wszystkim, bo byłam przy tych wydarzeniach.  
- Tak, wiem że byłaś. Szkoda tylko że oberwał tak naprawdę przez ciebie, więc milcz i ciesz się, że wybłagał ci spokojną i szybką śmierć. – uciszył dziewczynę Szef, po czym kontynuował przesłuchanie - Ostatnie pytanie: Gyarados, Sneasel, Nidoking, czy spotkaliście jeszcze jakieś Dark Pokemony poza tą trójką?  
- Nie... Jeśli zwiały wam inne... My nic o nich nie wiemy... - słowa Branickiego potwierdziły, że Clair jest bezpieczna, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, teraz więc ostatkiem sił odpowiadając na ostatnie pytanie miałem nadzieję, że mogę wreszcie zemdleć.  
- Współpraca nieco wymuszona, ale wystarczająca. Ta troska o przyjaciół bywa bardzo użyteczna dla nas i bardzo kłopotliwa dla was. - powiedział Szef "Targowicy" - No chyba, że ona jest kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółką. - dodał po chwili zbyt cicho, abym mógł go zrozumieć.  
Traciłem świadomość, wydawało mi się, że słyszę jeszcze coś o "celi śmierci", gdy poczułem, że mocne szarpniecie dwóch rąk stawia mnie znów na nogi. Ręka dziewczyny wysunęła się z mojej, wiedziałem jednak, że jest już po przesłuchaniu, że Clair przez jakiś czas nic nie zrobią i że mogę wreszcie odpocząć. Ogarniała mnie ciemność, a gdy traciłem przytomność miałem nadzieję, że jeśli mnie się nie uda, to przynajmniej ona zdoła się stąd jakoś wydostać...


	70. Przyjaźń

ODCINEK 70: PRZYJAŹŃ.

Czułem ból w lewym boku. Dodatkowo czułem też szczypanie nad prawym okiem, a po chwili poczułem, że coś w to miejsce jest przyklejane. Leżałem na czymś twardym i zimnym, zapewne jakaś kamienna podłoga. Powoli otworzyłem oczy, początkowo widząc wszystko zamazane, chociaż w półmroku jaki mnie otaczał i tak trudno było cokolwiek zobaczyć.  
- Witaj wśród żywych, albo raczej jeszcze żywych. - usłyszałem cichy szept i zobaczyłem siedzącą obok mnie Clair. Dziewczyna w jednej ręce miała coś wyglądającego jak bandaż, a drugą starała się właśnie opatrzyć mi ramię, na którym wcześniej było rozcięcie, ale teraz nadmiar zakrzepłej w tym miejscu krwi nie pozwalał nawet na identyfikacje, jak poważna rana to była.  
- Jesteś cała... - wyszeptałem.  
- Tak sądzę. - odparła cicho dziewczyna, a po chwili dodała głośniej - W odróżnieniu od ciebie. Co ci strzeliło do głowy z tym atakiem i tak byśmy nie uciekli...  
- Pewnie nie... Ale oni... Ty... Uderzył cię... A ja... To chyba był impuls... - wyjaśniłem cicho i starałem uśmiechnąć, ale ból szczęki nie bardzo na to pozwalał. Clair przytaknęła tylko kończąc opatrywać moje ramię, a widząc pytające spojrzenie wyjaśniła:  
- Gdy zemdlałeś zabrali nas do czegoś, co Branicki określił jako "Cela Śmierci". Mamy tu zostać aż odzyskasz siły, potem... - głos jej się załamał i dokończyła ciszej - On cię będzie torturował... Tak po prostu, bo pytań już nie ma... Ja... Tori, przepraszam... - i rozpłakała się. Jakbym tego nie widział, to nigdy bym nie uwierzył. Clair, ta wredna, bezczelna, pakująca się w kłopoty i nie szanująca innych dziewczyna teraz zachowała się... Normalnie? Cóż, sytuacja w której się znajdowaliśmy nie tylko była nienormalna, ale i bardzo niebezpieczna, więc można to było tłumaczyć w jakiś sposób. Jednak odzyskałem już w pełni świadomość i przypomniałem sobie wszystko, od złodzieja w Punkcie Medycznym, przez pościg za nim, ofiarę Maxa, aż do przesłuchania u Szefa "Targowicy". Przypomniałem też sobie, że choćbym miał zginąć to Clair z tego wyciągnę. Teraz więc trzeba było ją uspokoić i ustalić jakiś plan. Nie bardzo wiedziałem czy to coś zdziała, ale mimo bólu w boku usiadłem i przytuliłem dziewczynę uspokajająco. Na szczęście to wystarczyło, aby trenerka wzięła się w garść. Pociągnęła nosem parę razy i ostrożnie odsunęła, oglądając mnie przy okazji uważnie.  
- Już w porządku. I z tego co widzę całkiem nieźle mi wyszły te opatrunki. - to mówiąc posłała mi wymuszony uśmiech.  
- A właściwie... Skąd wzięłaś te bandaże? - zapytałem gdy odkryłem, że to nimi i plastrem zostałem opatrzony. Clair wyglądała na nieco zmieszana, w końcu jednak chyba podjęła jakąś decyzję, gdyż wyjaśniła:  
- Wyprosiłam u jednego z ludzi co nas tu zawlekli. Dawno tego nie robiłam i naprawdę tego nie znoszę, ale jednak dobrze wiedzieć, że oczka "zagubionej dziewczynki" jeszcze działają.  
Nie do końca rozumiałem o co jej chodzi, ale nie zdążyłem też dopytać o wyjaśnienie, gdyż dziewczyna miała jeszcze wiele do powiedzenia:  
- Tori ja... Przepraszam, pobili cię przeze mnie. Ty chciałeś mnie tylko chronić i starać się działać jak najbardziej ugodowo, a ja... Eh, ten mój charakter jest naprawdę trudny do zniesienia...  
- No wiesz, nie jest tak źle, przynajmniej... - nie zdążyłem dokończyć "bywa ciekawie", gdyż trenerka przerwała mi w połowie zdania.  
- Jest, wiem że jest, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Gdybym była inna, spokojniejsza, to bym nie przetrwała. Ja... - znów jej się głos załamał, a tym razem niemal instynktownie chwyciłem ją za rękę uspokajająco. Clair odetchnęła ciężko i kontynuowała:  
- Po prostu ja zawsze byłam sama. Zawsze ktoś coś ode mnie chciał i zawsze oszukiwał przy tym. Czy to w sierocińcu, gdzie wbrew temu co się wszędzie mówi panował zwykły wyścig szczurów na najlepszego dzieciaka, czy później w "Pięknej Młodzieży"... - prychnęła kpiąco - Piękna Młodzież, jasne. Banda złodziei i oszustów... A ja miałam nadzieje, że mnie w końcu gdzieś docenią, a tymczasem tylko wykorzystywali fakt, że jestem ładna i że mogę nabierać bogate osoby na duże sumy, że o okradaniu nie wspomnę...  
"Historia Clair. Wprawdzie w bardzo skróconej wersji, ale teraz wreszcie zaczynam ją rozumieć" - pomyślałem i poczułem, że jest mi jej naprawdę żal. Dziewczyna jednak jeszcze nie skończyła.  
- Gdy wreszcie zrozumiałam co to za ludzie uciekłam od nich. Szkoda że nie zrobiłam tego wcześniej, może uniknęlibyśmy ofiar, ale... Przynajmniej uratowałam Squirtla. No i przez rok robiłam to co robiłam, gdy spotkałeś mnie w Kraśniku. Wtedy byłeś dla mnie zwykłym trenerem, jakich wszędzie pełno. Jednokrotna kradzież i zapominam że istniejesz, ale później... Zdziwiłam się, że tak szybko znów się spotkaliśmy, a po tej całej aferze z Delibirdem uznałam, że to być może jakiś znak od losu, że może powinnam znów zmienić swoje życie i że być może teraz wreszcie będzie inaczej...  
Dziewczyna przerwała na chwilę i patrzyła na mnie poważnym wzrokiem. Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedziała jak, wreszcie po kilku głębszych oddechach znów kontynuowała:  
- Było inaczej. Wędrowałam z ludźmi, którzy mnie polubili, mimo że na wszelkie sposoby starałam się to utrudnić. Może nie powinnam tak często cię krytykować i naciągać na różne wydatki, ale... No cóż, życie mnie nauczyło, że albo wykorzystujesz innych albo oni ciebie. I mimo wszystko, mimo całej mej wredności wy... Ty dalej mnie lubisz, a nawet chronisz. Mimo że nie powinieneś. Mimo że zasłużenie oberwałam. Wtedy po raz pierwszy poczułam, że naprawdę nie jestem już sama i że naprawdę...  
Dalsze słowa Clair zagłuszył odległy grzmot, aż cela w której się znajdowaliśmy cała się zatrzęsła. Dziewczyna przerwała speszona spoglądając na drzwi.  
- Co to było? - zapytałem lekko zaniepokojony. Przez chwilę nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi, trenerka siedziała obok nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, gdy nagle drzwi od celi w której przebywaliśmy wyleciały z zawiasów wybite Psycho-Promieniem.  
- Uratowani? - zapytałem nadal nie rozumiejąc co się stało, tym bardziej że przez zniszczone drzwi do celi wskoczył Kadabra, a za nim uśmiechnięty Max, mimo wyraźnych bandaży na ramieniu, a i pewnie na brzuchu młody trener wyglądał jakby nic mu nie było.  
- Odsiecz przybyła. Co z wami? - zapytał uważnie się nam przyglądając. Z pewnością zauważył bandaże jakie miałem poprzyklejane na ranach, a gdy Clair nadal zmieszana milczała, przejąłem inicjatywę:  
- Poobijali mnie tu i tam, ale dam rade chodzić. Ty mi lepiej powiedz co tam się dzieje? - po mym pytaniu znów usłyszałem grzmot.  
- Poniatowski i Strażnicy Pokemon robią porządek z "Targowicą". Jest szansa, że wszystkich wyłapią, ale muszą się spieszyć.  
"Nie wszystkich... Dwójka z nich... Przywódcy... Uciekają tunelem i nikt ich nie goni..." - usłyszałem myśli Psycho-Poka.  
- No to mamy robotę. Kadabra namierzaj ich cały czas. Jak się pospieszymy, to ich dopadniemy. - i wstałem, jednak zbyt szybko, gdyż ból nogi spowodował, że omal nie upadłem, na szczęście zdążyłem oprzeć się na ścianie.  
- Rozumiem, że ci ważniejsi uciekają. - raczej zapytał niż stwierdził Max podchodząc do nas i wręczając mój plecak i torbę Clair. Dziewczyna już doszła do siebie, bo wstała i ze zwyczajowym złośliwym uśmiechem zarządziła:  
- Gonimy cwaniaczków, tym razem nie dadzą rady uciec. Żółtek, namierzaj ich. - po tych słowach trenerka wyszukała PokeBall z Absolem, sprawdzając przy okazji wszystkie pozostałe, wypuściła stworka i była gotowa do pościgu. Gdy ja dokonywałem podobnego przeglądu i wypuszczałem Charmeleona Max szepnął cicho do dziewczyny:  
- Czy mi się wydaje, czy powinienem poczekać z ratunkiem jeszcze kilka chwil?  
- Ach zamknij się, dobra. - odwarknęła mu trenerka, a widząc że jestem gotów do drogi z Charmeleonem u boku, który asekurowałby mnie, gdybym miał upaść, ruszyła szybko w kierunku, jaki wskazywał Kadabra.  
- Mam tylko nadzieje, że ich dopędzimy. - szepnąłem sam do siebie, a po chwili zadecydowałem wypuścić Sneasela. Pokemon gdy tylko wyskoczył z PokeBalla rozejrzał się dookoła i warknął wściekle.  
- Czujesz? - spytałem i wyjaśniłem szybko - Tak, to baza "Targowicy". Strażnicy Pokemon robią z nimi porządek, jednak Kadabra...  
Szary stworek tylko skinął głową, jakimś sposobem wiedział co się dzieje dookoła. Nie wiedziałem, czy to typ psychiczny, jaki być może Pok miał w sobie, czy raczej moce Dark, ale wystarczyły, aby Pokemon wybiegł przez drzwi i pomknął szybko w kierunku, w którym uciekali przywódcy.  
- Myślałem że z nami pójdzie, a nie tak samemu... - mruknąłem jeszcze, gdy na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalały mi rany ruszyliśmy za Sneaselem.  
- Jeszcze większy nerwus ode mnie... - stwierdziła Clair, po czym zwróciła się do Maxa rozkazująco - Dobra Młody, nie oberwiesz za to, że mnie nastraszyłeś, ale wyjaśnij jak tyś to zrobił. Przecież widziałam jak te igły, kolce czy co to było w ciebie trafiają i jak padasz nieprzytomny. - Musiałem przyznać, że mnie też to ciekawiło. Odczułem wielką ulgę widząc, że chłopakowi nic nie jest i teraz byłem już pewny...  
- Udawałeś. Przynajmniej częściowo, a gdy upadałeś szepnąłeś coś w stylu "Idźcie". - bardziej stwierdziłem niż zapytałem.  
Młody trener uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i zaczął wyjaśniać:  
- Mniej więcej macie rację, igły we mnie trafiły, bardziej dlatego że nie zdążyłem z unikiem, niż że sam się podstawiłem, ale sytuacja mimo wszystko była korzystna. Ryzykowna, ale korzystna. Pozostało tylko udać omdlenie, co poszło łatwo, a potem drgawki dla potwierdzenia, gdy usłyszałem że oberwałem czymś niezwykłym. Niestety fakt ten również mnie zaniepokoił, na szczęście zgodnie z przewidywaniami ci kolesie się mną nie zainteresowali i sobie poszli. No tak, napadli nas wśród drzew i krzaków, na terenie ich posiadłości, kto by mnie tam znalazł.  
- Streszczaj się. - mruknęła ostrzegawczo dziewczyna. Tymczasem szliśmy szybko tunelem, który wkrótce zaprowadził nas do główniejszego, tego samego którym przyprowadzili nas ludzie "Targowicy". Tu zaś toczyła się regularna bitwa. Strażnicy Pokemon w zielonych uniformach przeciwko ludziom ubranym na czarno, względnie na szaro. Kilkoro bocznych drzwi było otwartych, za jednymi dało się dostrzec korytarz podobny do tego, jakim przeszliśmy, inne prowadziły do pomieszczeń pełnych różnych książek, komputerów, czy stosów papierów. Mijaliśmy różnych ludzi, jednak nikt nie zwracał na nas szczególnej uwagi, panował tu zbyt wielki chaos.  
- No więc odeszliście szybko. Dzięki Tori, nie byłem pewny czy mnie usłyszałeś. – kontynuował wyjaśnienia Max. - Gdy wiedziałem, że już nikt się mną nie interesuje szybko dorwałem się do PokeBalli i mikstur leczących, jakie wygrałem na turnieju. Miałem mało czasu, gdyż odczuwałem coraz większe zawroty głowy, zapewne przez truciznę jaka była w kolcach. Na szczęście Venusaur jeszcze gdy był Ivysaurem został przeszkolony w przyrządzaniu podstawowych mikstur leczących wespół z moimi Pokami. Teraz więc wspólnymi siłami przyrządziliśmy najsilniejsze antidotum jakie można było przygotować w krótkim czasie, a ja nie mając innego wyjścia wypiłem je. Było obrzydliwe w smaku, ale podziałało i już wkrótce mogłem zawiadomić Strażników Pokemon o wszystkim co nam się przytrafiło. - i młody trener się uśmiechnął.  
- Pić coś co jest przeznaczone dla Pokemonów. Ryzykowne. - stwierdziłem.  
- Wiem, ale innego wyjścia nie było. Na szczęście pomogło, zresztą... Pamiętasz jak było gdy pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy "Targowicę"? Byłem przerażony, nie mogłem nic zrobić, a ty... Ty prawie zginąłeś żeby nas ocalić. W jakiś sposób to na mnie wpłynęło i postanowiłem sobie, że jeśli kiedyś będzie trzeba, to również zrobię wszystko, żeby uratować moich przyjaciół. - powiedział poważnie Max i w tej chwili wyglądał na wiele starszego niż był.  
- Młody, zadziwiasz mnie. Tym sposobem każde z nas wyczynia od czasu do czasu coś szalonego. - podsumowała chłopaka Clair, a ja dodałem jeszcze:  
- Myślę, że twój ojciec może być z ciebie dumny. - Trener zaczerwienił się lekko i skinął głową w podziękowaniu.  
Podążając za wskazówkami Kadabry coraz bardziej zbliżaliśmy się do szefów "Targowicy". Mężczyźni zwolnili, zapewne stwierdzili, że nikt już ich nie ściga. Dotarliśmy w pobliże zejścia do podziemi i tu okazało się, że przeciwnie do tunelu którym szliśmy jest taki sam, tylko zwykle zamaskowany. Tunel z pewnością był długi i nie było możliwości stwierdzić gdzie się kończy, był jednak całkiem niezłym wyjściem ewakuacyjnym, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Domyśliłem się też, że nad Jeziorem Wigry musiało być coś podobnego i w ten sposób tamtejszy szef zdołał nam zwiać. Tylko że teraz był on razem z szefem tutejszej bazy, a gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy w niewielkiej odległości przeraźliwy wrzask zrozumieliśmy, że teraz to oni już nie uciekną. Przyspieszyliśmy kroku i już wkrótce dotarliśmy do miejsca, gdzie mężczyzn dopadł Sneasel. Charmeleon dawał całkiem sporo światła, jednak to co zobaczyliśmy chyba lepiej było oglądać po ciemku. Branicki leżał na podłodze trzymając się za kikut odciętej ręki, którą dostrzegliśmy nieopodal. W jej zaciśniętej dłoni znajdował się PokeBall. Szef znad Jeziora Wigry, określony "Sefciem" stał tuż przy ścianie blady jak papier, a przed nim warczał gniewnie Sneasel co chwila wymachując łapą uzbrojoną w ostre szpony i za każdym razem nacinając nieco czy to nogę, czy to rękę, czy brzuch. Zadanych ran było już tak dużo, że ubiór mężczyzny był mokry od krwi.  
- Wystarczy, teraz Strażnicy Pokemon się nimi zajmą. - powiedziałem spokojnie.  
- No i miałam racje. Szefunio miał bliskie spotkanie z tym co stworzył. I jak się teraz czujemy? - to mówiąc Clair zamierzała kopnąć leżącego Branickiego, ale powstrzymałem ją stanowczo.  
- Dostali na co zasłużyli, teraz kto inny się nimi zajmie. - powtórzyłem. Sneasel niechętnie, ale usłuchał i przestał ciąć swą ofiarę. Podszedł do mnie mrucząc i dając do zrozumienia, że jest zadowolony z postępów jakie uczyniliśmy.  
- Sadystyczne. Skuteczne, ale sadystyczne. - usłyszeliśmy nagle głos za nami.  
- Masz sekundę na potwierdzenie że jesteś po naszej stronie, potem sam zostaniesz sadystycznie potraktowany. - powiedziała groźnie dziewczyna, a stojący obok niej Absol warknął ostrzegawczo.  
- Clair tak samo nerwowa jak mówią. Max taki jak go zapamiętałem. Tori... Znowu cię poobijali, co? - głos brzmiał przyjacielsko, a gdy się odwróciliśmy zobaczyliśmy mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Ubiór miał nieco dziwny, bowiem koszula jaką nosił bardziej przypominała pozłacaną kolczugę niż zwykłe ubranie, a stalowoszare spodnie i srebrne ciężkie buty tylko podkreślały ten efekt. Na ramieniu mężczyzny dostrzegliśmy symbol Ligi Pokemon, co dawało jasno do zrozumienia, że to ktoś "z naszych". Obok dziwnego człowieka stał Gengar i uśmiechał się złośliwie.  
- Fiuuu... No panie strażnik, aleś się wystroił. - skomentowała ubiór trenerka.  
- Clair, czy ty chociaż raz najpierw pomyślisz, a potem coś powiesz? - westchnąłem.  
- Poniatowski... - warknął gniewnie Branicki.  
- Tak, też się cieszę, że cię widzę Franek. Zwłaszcza, że od dawna podejrzewaliśmy cię o jakieś nie do końca uczciwe działania, ale że współpracujesz z "Targowicą"? No tego to się mimo wszystko nie spodziewałem. - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna.  
- Co nie usprawiedliwia faktu, że mogliśmy tu siedzieć kilka lat i robić co chcieliśmy. Teraz baza padła, niech będzie, ale nasz eksperyment jest bliżej końca niż wam się wszystkim wydaje. - odparł wściekle Szef "Targowicy" i zamierzał się jeszcze roześmiać, ale ból spowodowany utratą ręki skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił.  
- Gengar, zanieś ich do reszty więźniów, a ja pomogę naszym bohaterom wrócić do pozostałych strażników, zresztą chciałem też z nimi porozmawiać. - poprosił Poniatowski, a Poke-Duch tylko kiwnął głową, po czym dokonując czegoś w rodzaju lewitacji uniósł Branickiego i Sewcia i ruszył z nimi tam skąd wszyscy przyszliśmy.  
- Hmm... Dobrze rozumiem, że ten facio jest szefem bajzlu zwanego Ligą Pokemon, tak? - spytała złośliwie Clair wskazując na mężczyznę.  
- Ja cię proszę... - westchnąłem tylko, Max miał niewyraźna i chyba lekko przestraszona minę, na szczęście Poniatowski słysząc słowa dziewczyny głośno się roześmiał.  
- Tak, historie jakie o tobie słyszałem nie są wcale przesadzone. A gdy Twardowski zażartował, że widzi w tobie trenerkę, która może zmienić świat, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy to naprawdę żart był. - odparł pogodnie.  
- Eee... Ej chwila, obgadujecie mnie? - dziewczyna była tak zaskoczona obecną sytuacją, że sama nie wiedziała, czy powinna się zirytować, czy nie. Ja i Max też byliśmy zdziwieni, zaś nasze Poki spoglądały po sobie lekko zmieszane. Wprawdzie wiedzieliśmy, że o naszych poczynaniach mówiono tu i tam, no i nie było możliwości zataić ani afery znad Jeziora Wigry, ani wypuszczenia Dark Gyaradosa, zresztą o tym drugim nawet "Targowica" się dowiedziała, ale mimo wszystko...  
- No i stało się, jesteśmy sławni. - podsumował z uśmiechem Max.  
- I masz rację. Wprawdzie proszę kogo tylko mogę, aby nie mówić o waszych poczynaniach, bo przez to mogą być jeszcze jakieś kłopoty, ale wiadomo jak to jest. Tu się napomni słówko, tam się opowie historyjkę i wieści się rozchodzą. Wprawdzie tylko wśród Strażników Pokemon, a i to nie wszystkich, no ale zawsze to coś. - wyjaśnił Poniatowski.  
- Hmm... A czy przyznajecie też, że jesteśmy od was lepsi i wykonujemy waszą robotę o wiele efektowniej? - spytała złośliwie Clair.  
- Znowu to robisz... - mruknąłem cicho i o dziwo tym razem zadziałało, bo dziewczyna spojrzała nam nie lekko zmieszana, uśmiech zmienił się ze złośliwego na bardziej spokojny, a ona sama umilkła.  
"Brawo... Tresura przynosi efekty..." - usłyszałem myśl Kadabry, który nadal stał obok nas.  
- Wiecie, może was zaskoczę, ale Clair ma racę. Pomogliście Strażnikom Pokemon wielokrotnie i właściwie mógłbym was nimi mianować, ale sądzę, że ktoś tu może się na to nie zgodzić. - tu Poniatowski wskazał na dziewczynę z niewinną miną, tym samym powodując, że trenerka znów chciała powiedzieć jakąś złośliwość, ale nie zdążyła, gdyż mężczyzna kontynuował - Mogę wam za to bardzo podziękować i obiecać, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie potrzebować naszej pomocy, to będzie wam dana. Dodatkowo postaram się, aby wszędzie kojarzono was jako naszych przyjaciół i pomocników. W końcu różnie strażnicy reagują na działania tak zwanych "amatorów". - zakończył przemowę Szef Ligi Pokemon.  
- To my dziękujemy... - zacząłem nieśmiało, a Poniatowski znów się roześmiał.  
- Hej, wielu z nas wam kibicuje. Tak więc Tori zrób co do ciebie należy i zdobądź wszystkie odznaki Ligi Pokemon. Czasu masz jeszcze sporo, więc wierzę, że tego dokonasz. - następnie mężczyzna zwrócił się do młodego trenera - Ty Max nawet nie wiesz jak Florek się cieszy, gdy słyszy o twoich wyczynach. Jest z ciebie bardzo dumny, a ja już teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, że z radością mianuję cię jego zastępcą, ale wcześniej musisz skończyć swoją podróż, dotrenować Pokemony a i zapewne złapać jeszcze kilka, no i skończyć piętnaście lat rzecz jasna. - chłopak tylko skinął głową, a Poniatowski zwrócił sie do dziewczyny, która patrzyła na niego wyczekująco - Clair, bądź najlepszą trenerką jaka nie zbiera odznak. Złap wiele rzadkich i silnych Pokemonów, a kiedyś wybuduj wspaniały "Park Pokemon". - wydawało się, że Poniatowski skończył przemowę, jednak trenerka nadal wyglądała jakby oczekiwała jakiegoś ciągu dalszego. Po chwili zrozumiałem o co jej chodzi, a widząc uśmiech Maxa domyśliłem się, że on również to odgadł. Doszedł do tego także Szef Ligi Pokemon, bo dodał po dłuższej chwili:  
- Nie, nie dam ci Pokemona. - i wybuchając śmiechem odwrócił się i odszedł.  
Clair patrzyła za nim z miną będącą połączeniem zaskoczenia i niedowierzania. Szybko jednak zmieniła się ona w złośliwy uśmiech i krzyknęła za odchodzącym mężczyzną:  
- A pewnie, że będę najlepsza, a potem skopie ci cztery litery i w pełni udowodnię, że jestem silniejsza od całej Ligi Pokemon!  
Nie daliśmy rady, Max prawie siedział na podłodze ze śmiechu, a ja wspierałem się na Charmeleonie i mimo bólu brzucha nie mogłem przestać chichotać.  
- A wy co? Przyłożyć któremuś? Idziemy stąd, w końcu misja została wykonana, nie? - i z obrażoną miną trenerka zawróciła Absola i powędrowała za Poniatowskim w kierunku wyjścia, a po chwili my również zawróciliśmy Poki i ruszyliśmy za nią.  
Kilka minut później byliśmy już przed rezydencją Branickiego. Okazało się wtedy, że jest wczesny ranek, a Warszawa powoli budzi się do życia. Z budynku wyprowadzano aresztowanych ludzi z "Targowicy", a z urywanych tu i tam rozmów dało się wywnioskować, że wyłapali prawie wszystkich. Szefów jako tako opatrzono i na razie będą musieli odwiedzić szpital, celem dokładnych badań i ustaleń jak poważne są rany zadane przez Sneasela. Wszędzie jednak tłumaczone były one jako rany od zwykłego Poka i fakt, że był on Dark został całkowicie zatajony. Sam Pokemon zresztą siedział już w PokeBallu, lepiej było uniknąć niepotrzebnej sensacji.  
- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że tutaj było coś w rodzaju głównej bazy, gdyż żadnych laboratoriów tu nie ma. - usłyszeliśmy nagle, od jednego z młodszych strażników, który do nas podszedł.  
- Tak czy inaczej dzięki wam trenerzy już drugi raz pokrzyżowaliśmy plany "Targowicy" i mam nadzieje, że zdążymy ją powstrzymać, nim skończą swoje eksperymenty. - kontynuował chłopak.  
- To znaczy? - zapytałem nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
- To znaczy, że jeśli komputery które się tu znajdują zawierają prawdziwe dane, to eksperymenty na mieszaniu typów Pokemonów miały trzy fazy. Pierwszy z nich został zakończony, drugi jest bliski ukończenia i dzięki temu przystąpiono do trzeciego. Niestety wszelkie dane jakie udało nam się zyskać nie wyjaśniają ani czym dokładnie są te eksperymenty, ani gdzie się odbywają. Wiemy tylko, że poza Jeziorem Wigry i Tarnobrzegiem musi być gdzieś jeszcze jedno laboratorium i teraz dokonamy wszelkich starań, aby jak najszybciej je odnaleźć. - wyjaśnił szczegółowo strażnik, a po chwili dodał - Jeszce raz bardzo wam dziękuję i mam nadzieje, że jeśli nam się nie uda, to wy z pewnością "Targowicę" powstrzymacie. - po tych słowach odszedł.  
- Tak... "Jeśli nam się nie uda"... No jasne, bo wam się przecież wszystko udaje... - mruczała sarkastycznie Clair.  
Widząc, że za bardzo nie mamy tu już nic do roboty, opuściliśmy teren posiadłości i udaliśmy się w stronę centrum miasta. Ból już mi prawie całkowicie przeszedł i nawet zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy jeszcze dzisiaj nie udać się walczyć o odznakę, ale gdy napotkałem wzrok Clair zrozumiałem, że nie ma na to szansy.  
- Co jest Toriś, o walce myślisz? Zapomnij. Teraz to idziemy do szpitala. Znowu. Niech cię pooglądają i określą, czy nic sobie nie połamałeś. - powiedziała trenerka głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Idący obok Max tylko się uśmiechnął i jakby zwolnił kroku zostając z tyłu. No cóż, przynajmniej mogłem się pospierać nie widząc jego irytujących uśmieszków.  
- Mogę ruszać wszystkimi kończynami i prawie nic mnie nie boli. Zostaniemy tu do jutra i wtedy będziemy mogli... - próbowałem się sprzeciwić.  
- Cicho. Masz iść do szpitala i masz wydobrzeć, bo w takim stanie w jakim jesteś nawet ja nie miałabym sumienia ci przywalić, jak znowu mnie zdenerwujesz. - odparła dziewczyna uśmiechając się złośliwie. No tak, z miłej i pomocnej Clair, jaką była nie tak dawno temu w "Celi Śmierci" nic już nie zostało i znowu obok mnie szła wredna i pewna siebie trenerka. Tylko że teraz wiedziałem mniej więcej czemu jest taka jaka jest i postanowiłem na razie nie wspominać o naszej rozmowie Maxowi. Jeśli dziewczyna uzna, że powinien się o niej czegoś dowiedzieć, to zapewne sama mu to powie, albo da jakoś do zrozumienia, że ja mogę to zrobić. Młody trener zaś szedł kilka metrów za nami i Clair jako pierwsza zrozumiała o co chłopakowi chodziło, bo lekko zaczerwieniona szepnęła cicho:  
- Jeśli chodzi o naszą rozmowę sprzed akcji ratunkowej...  
- Wiem, nikomu nie powiem. - odparłem również szeptem.  
- Tak, ale Młody nam przerwał i ci podziękować nie zdążyłam. Więc Tori, dziękuje ci za wszystko co dla mnie robisz i że potrafisz mnie znieść taką, jaka jestem. - i ku memu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. No cóż, miała rację, lubiłem ją mimo jej trudnego charakteru, była moją przyjaciółka i byłem gotów ryzykować dla niej życie, jeśli to będzie konieczne. Zresztą to ostatnie już wcześniej zrobiłem, gdy wylądowaliśmy w lochu Sneasela podczas pierwszego spotkania "Targowicy". Przez chwilę wędrowaliśmy w milczeniu, gdy nagle Clair zakrzyknęła odwracając się:  
- Młody, kończ podsłuchiwanie. Skończyliśmy pogadankę i mam nadzieje nie słyszeć już żadnych złośliwych uwag na jej temat, dla twego własnego dobra. Rozumiemy się?  
Max tylko się uśmiechnął, a przyspieszywszy kroku zrównał się z nami i wkrótce całą trójką trafiliśmy przed jeden ze szpitali, których w Warszawie było całkiem sporo. Po wielkiej dyskusji z lekarzem, moich argumentach za całkiem dobrym stanem zdrowia, tekstami Clair o poobijaniu i poparciem dziewczyny przez Maxa ostatecznie miałem tu zostać przez trzy dni. Złamań żadnych nie wykryto, wylewów również, ale obserwacja jak najbardziej się przyda. Dodatkowo mój los podzielił Max, którego wyleczenie się „domowymi sposobami" również wymagało obserwacji i upewnienia się, że chłopakowi na pewno nie grozi jakieś opóźnione zatrucie, czy coś podobnego. Tym sposobem mój pojedynek o ósmą odznakę znów odbiegł w czasie. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że jak po trzech dniach mnie wypuszczą ze szpitala, to wreszcie bez problemu wkroczę na warszawski stadion i stoczę walkę o Odznakę Siły...


	71. Odznaka Siły

ODCINEK 71: ODZNAKA SIŁY.

Trzy dni to wystarczająco długi okres, aby podsumować i przeanalizować to, co nas spotkało od momentu wkroczenia do Warszawy. Następstwa turnieju były proste: wkrótce mój Charmeleon i Wartortle Clair powinny ewoluować. Jednak jeśli chodziło o "Targowicę", to sprawa była nieco bardziej skomplikowana. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że Branicki był faktycznie szefem głównym całej organizacji. Owszem wyglądało na to, że jest przełożonym Rzewuskiego, którego nazywał "Sefciem", ale poza tym dowodów nie było. Informacje zyskane z ich komputerów były zdecydowanie bardziej wartościowe niż to, co zyskano znad Jeziora Wigry, lecz to nadal było zbyt mało, aby wiedzieć gdzie szukać następnych laboratoriów, czy być w stanie ustalić, kto tak naprawdę przewodzi całą organizacją. Gdy, ku naszemu zdziwieniu, drugiego dnia naszego "szpitalowania" odwiedził nas Pan Florek - ojciec Maxa i streściliśmy mu wszystkie wydarzenia podsumował:  
- Musicie na siebie uważać bardziej niż do tej pory. Teraz oni wiedzą, że jesteście niebezpieczni, że znacie ich plany i że chcecie ich zniszczyć. Mogą starać się podjąć jakieś działania, znów ktoś was może zaatakować, więc uważajcie. W razie kłopotów dzwońcie, a postaram się przybyć najszybciej jak mogę. Zresztą myślę, że wielu innych Liderów, których już poznaliście również będzie chętna do pomocy.  
- Więc to prawda. Staliśmy się sławni. - westchnąłem nie do końca pewny, czy się z tego faktu cieszyć, czy też nie.  
I tak było. Może nie odwiedzały nas tłumy fanów, ale w ciągu tych trzech dni leżenia w szpitalu i odzyskiwania sił, odwiedziło nas kilkunastu Strażników Pokemon, kilkoro trenerów, w tym Robert, który pokonał Maxa podczas turnieju, a nawet jacyś ludzie z prasy, chociaż tych ostatnich nie wpuszczono, a jak się dowiedzieliśmy Poniatowski dopilnował, żeby szczegóły akcji z "Targowicą" nie trafiły do mediów. Sam Szef Ligi Pokemon nas nie odwiedził, jak tłumaczył Pan Florek, miał zbyt dużo roboty z przesłuchaniami i utajnianiem działań "Targowicy".  
Trzy dni minęło szybko i wreszcie gdy było pewne, że od zatruć Maxowi nic nie grozi, a ja również całkiem nieźle zniosłem pobicie, jakie mi zafundowano mogliśmy opuścić szpital. Clair prawie cały ten czas spędzała z nami. Może nie dosłownie w tej samej sali, ale sobie tylko znanym sposobem wprosiła się do szpitalnego personelu jako pomoc do wszystkiego i pilnowała, aby niczego nam nie brakowało, czy raczej chciała mieć pewność, że nie zwieję i nie pójdę o odznakę walczyć, jak żartował Max.  
- Nareszcie wolny. - powiedziałem zadowolony, gdy opuściliśmy szpital.  
- Przecież nie było źle. Ciepło, sucho, własne łóżko i całkiem niezłe jedzenie. Podczas wędrówek trafiały nam się dużo gorsze warunki noclegowe. - stwierdził Max.  
- Tak i jeśli znowu coś dziwnego się nie stanie, to następna nocka będzie właśnie w takich warunkach. A teraz Toriś idzie walczyć o odznakę. - podsumowała Clair, a widząc moje zdziwione spojrzenie dodała z wrednym uśmiechem - Tak, pozwalam ci.  
- No to fajnie. A czy na naradę przedwalkową też dostane pozwolenie? - spytałem niewinnie.  
- Mieliście trzy dni, żeby taką pogadankę zrobić i to bez mojego udziału. Jak nie zrobiłeś, to masz pecha, bo teraz to już na stadion idziemy. - odparła trenerka i wypuściwszy Absola ruszyła przed siebie odważnie.  
- "Idziemy na stadion"... No fajnie, a czy ona wie w ogóle w którą to stronę? - szepnąłem do Maxa.  
- Zdziwisz się, ale wie. Też nie próżnowała przez te dni i jak nie kręciła się po szpitalu, to pozwiedzała trochę miasto. - odparł mi chłopak i faktycznie tak było. Kilkanaście minut później staliśmy przed dużym drewnianym budynkiem, nad którym znajdowało się logo Ligi Pokemon, a obok coś co wyglądało jak zaciśnięta pięść.  
- Ładne, nie? Takie... Oryginalne. - skomentowała wygląd budynku Clair.  
- No w końcu Odznaka Siły i walczące Poki... Szykuje się ciekawy pojedynek. - stwierdziłem podchodząc do drzwi i odważnie je otwierając.  
W środku, jak to bywało na stadionach był korytarz prowadzący do poczekalni dla trenerów. Przeszliśmy więc do odpowiedniego pokoju, a w nim okazało się, że siedzi ktoś, to z ubioru wyglądał na sędziego.  
- Witamy. Jeśli Lider nie jest zajęty, to chciałem wyzwać go na pojedynek o odznakę. - powiedziałem bez zbędnego przedłużania.  
- W porządku trenerze. Akurat obecnie nikt nie walczy, najwięcej pojedynków było dzień i dwa dni po turnieju M-Pokemon-Fan-Klubu, a od wczoraj mamy względny spokój. Poczekaj kilka minut, a ja zawiadomię pana Rawicza, żeby się przygotował.  
Po tych słowach sędzia wyszedł drugimi drzwiami, a my nie mając nic lepszego do roboty rozsiedliśmy się na wolnych krzesłach i czekaliśmy.  
- Walczące Poki... Toriś masz jakiś plan, no nie? - spytała w pewnej chwili Clair. Spojrzałem na nią dziwnie i odparłem:  
- Przecież według ciebie plany są "be" i nie powinniśmy ich robić. Jak teraz nagle ci się coś odwidziało, to trochę na to za późno.  
- Pfff... - dziewczyna prychnęła pogardliwie - A od kiedy to zacząłeś robić co ci każę, hę? Chyba że o czymś nie wiem. - odcięła się trenerka.  
- Jeśli mogę przerwać... Chyba nadchodzi Lider. - uwaga Maxa powstrzymała mnie od kontynuowania przegadywanki. W następnej chwili drzwi którymi wyszedł sędzia otworzyły się, a do pokoju wkroczył trzydziestoletni mężczyzna o dziwnym ubiorze przypominającym białe kimono, a dodatkowo szedł na bosaka.  
- Oryginalny styl. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- Witam cię Tori i witam również twoich towarzyszy. Zaszczytem będzie dla mnie stoczenie walki z tobą. - odezwał się Lider.  
- Eeee... - trenerka zrobiła bardzo głupią minę i przez chwile zupełnie nie wiedziała jak zareagować na to powitanie - Chwila, to nie powinno być na odwrót? To Lider ma być wyzwaniem dla trenera, a nie...  
- Pamiętasz co mówił pan Poniatowski. Jesteśmy sławni. - przypomniał Max.  
- Niezupełnie sławni, ale przyznaję, od trzech dni czekam na walkę z trenerem który jest honorowy i ceni życie towarzyszy bardziej niż własne. I proszę, Tori zawitał w moje skromne progi. Teraz więc oficjalnie, jestem Rawicz, Lider z Warszawy i przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie do walki o Odznakę Siły.  
Musiałem przyznać, że lekko się czerwienie i o dziwo zobaczyłem, że Clair też. Max natomiast spytał:  
- Walka będzie tu inna od pozostałych prawda?  
- Tak, to prawda. Zwykle pojedynki staczane są na dwa lub trzy Pokemony według standardowych zasad, czyli do pokonania przeciwnika bez możliwości zmiany swoich podopiecznych. Ja zaś wolę system turowy i wprawdzie zwykle walczę na trzy Pokemony, ale tym razem myślę, że możemy zwiększyć ich liczbę do pięciu. Co ty na to Tori?  
Lider wyjaśnił co mnie czeka. Przypomniałem też sobie, że w szpitalu Max wspominał o turowym systemie pojedynku. Polegał on na tym, że przeciwnicy wybierają Pokemona, staczają walkę, a później zawracany jest zarówno przegrany, co jest oczywiste, jak i wygrywający. Trener Poka który wygrał zdobywa punkt i następuje druga tura i wybór następnych stworków. Gdy tury się skończą kończy się również pojedynek, a wygrywa go ten kto zgromadził więcej punktów, czyli pokonał więcej Poków przeciwnika.  
- Pięć Pokemonów to nie problem, gorzej że wolałbym uniknąć wygrywania dzięki przewadze typów. - odparłem i ku memu zdziwieniu Rawicz się roześmiał.  
- No tak, nie chcesz wygrywać dzięki fuksom, ale pamiętaj też, że niedocenianie przeciwnika bywa błędne. W końcu walczysz z Liderem, który da z siebie wszystko i zastosuje wszelkie techniki i strategie jakie zna. Zwłaszcza że masz już siedem odznak, więc nawet pomijając twe osiągnięcia i zasługi dla Strażników Pokemon można cię traktować jako profesjonalnego trenera.  
Musiałem przyznać, że zrobiło mi się głupio. Czyżbym zaczynał robić się zbyt pewny siebie i uważać ze jestem lepszym trenerem niż w rzeczywistości. Skinąłem tylko głową i po chwili wkroczyliśmy na arenę, gdzie miał się odbyć pojedynek. Arena zaś była zbudowana z drewnianych desek, co było nieco dziwne, skoro tutejszym typem była walka.  
- Spokojnie, to tylko tak wygląda. Pod deskami jest kamień, a one same zostały wzmocnione różnymi specyfikami, Dziury w niej nie zrobimy, jeśli o to się martwisz.- wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Lider i zajął miejsce na jednym końcu areny. Ja stanąłem na drugim, zaś Max, Clair i Absol ulokowali się z prawej strony, gdzie było całkiem sporo ławeczek dla publiczności. Domyśliłem się wtedy, że zapewne poza walkami o odznakę mogą odbywać się tu różne turnieje.  
- Walka o Odznakę Siły według zasad turowych, gdzie tur będzie pięć. O odznake walczyć będzie trener Tori. Pierwsza runda start. - sędzia rozpoczął pojedynek. Mając pięć walk i nie wiedząc za bardzo czego się spodziewać trzeba było odpowiednio dobrać kolejność Pokemonów jakimi zamierzałem atakować. Uznałem, że mimo wszystko Noctowl, czy Kadabra na "pierwszy ogień" to niezbyt rozsądne, ale Brelooom też był silny i jak na początek mógł sporo zdziałać.  
- Brelooom ruszaj! - wybrałem Poka.  
- Medicham naprzód! - w zasadach turowych trzeba było między innymi wybierać Poki jednocześnie, aby uniknąć zmiany stworka w ostatniej chwili na takiego, który bardziej pasował do przeciwnika, tak więc nasze komendy padły niemal równocześnie i teraz przed Poke-Grzybem stał dwunożny stwór o chudych rękach i grubych nogach, które będąc koloru czerwonego przypominały jakieś spodnie.  
- Zaczynamy tradycyjnie serią ciosów. - rozkazał Lider.  
- Mocny Cios. - zadecydowałem. Skoro pojedynek będzie bezpośredni, to może wystarczy uderzyć raz, a porządnie. Jednak atak Medichama nie był tym czego się spodziewałem. Owszem Pok podbiegł do Brelooma, lecz zamiast zwykłych uderzeń najpierw rąbnął pięścią z której poleciały iskry, a później drugą, która zostawiła małe płomienie. Trzeci cios celu już nie doszedł, gdyż Breloom zdołał się uchylić, po czym szybko i silnie uderzył w przeciwnika.  
- Ta "seria ciosów" to atak trzema pięściami, każda innego typu? - zapytałem dla pewności.  
- Dokładnie. Podobne ataki można spokojnie połączyć w jeden wspólny, Pok szybko zrozumie czego od niego oczekujemy, a my oszczędzamy czas na wydawanie komend. - wyjaśnił Lider.  
Tym sposobem miałem kłopot. Wprawdzie Breloom dawał rade unikać ciosów, jednak zarówno Lodowy jak i Ognisty Cios miały przewagę typów nad Poke-Grzybem, trzeba więc było skończyć to starcie szybko.  
- Proszek Paraliżujący i Powietrzne Ciecie.- poleciłem, mając nadzieje na spowolnienie przeciwnika.  
- Odskocz, a potem zaatakuj dystansowo.  
Nie bardzo wiedziałem jak walczący Pok może atakować dystansowo, jednak już wkrótce miałem się przekonać. Na razie zaś Breloom wypuścił całkiem sporą chmurę proszku, a Miedicham niemal w ostatniej chwili wydostał się z jej zasięgu. Teraz zaś Poke-Grzyb ruszył do ataku, a raczej wyskoczył ponad proszek z zamiarem spadnięcia na przeciwnika.  
- Teraz. - polecił Rawicz, a jego podopieczny zatrzymał się, spojrzał na przeciwnika i... Poczułem lekkie zawroty głowy i od razu zrozumiałem co się stało. Breloom niestety też, tylko w jego przypadku było to silniejsze. Wylądował wprawdzie bez szwanku w chmurze proszku, jednak widać było, że atak poważnie go osłabił.  
- On zrobił Konfuzję? - spytała z niedowierzaniem Clair.  
- Tak, Medicham łączy typ walki i psychiki. Niestety ale typem to Tori przegrywa tą rundę. - potwierdził Max.  
Na szczęście Breloom był bardzo wytrzymały i jeden taki atak nie wykluczał go z dalszej walki, jednak teraz gra na czas była zdecydowanie złym pomysłem. Miałem plan, jednak do jego wykonania potrzeba było zbliżyć się do przeciwnika, a po chwili wiedziałem już jak to zrobić.  
- Breloom wytrzymasz? - zapytałem, a gdy Pok po chwili skinął głową wiedziałem już, że mogę atakować i że stworek domyślił się o co mi chodzi. Nie czekając na komendę pomknął w stronę przeciwnika. Medicham znów uderzył w niego Konfuzją jednak tym razem Poke-Grzyb nawet nie zwolnił i po sekundzie znalazł się przy Psycho-Poku.  
- Seria ciosów. - polecił szybko Lider.  
- Kontra! - niemal krzyknąłem i w tej samej chwili Breloom pomimo oberwania Ognistym Ciosem mocno uderzył przeciwnika odrzucając go na dobre parę metrów.  
- Dobrze, zbliż się i użyj Mega-Ssania. - mój plan działał, jeśli teraz Poke-Grzyb zdoła się uleczyć, to istnieje całkiem spora szansa na wygraną.  
- Medytacja. - spokój z jakim wypowiedział to Rawicz lekko mnie zaniepokoił. Skupiłem się jeszcze bardziej, aby szybko reagować na wszelkie niespodzianki. Tymczasem Breloom wystrzelił w przeciwnika zielony promień i zaczął wysysać z niego energię, jednak Medicham zdawał się nic sobie z tego faktu nie robić. Szybko wstał po oberwaniu Kontrą i teraz czekał z zamkniętymi oczami.  
- Breloom przygotuj się, on zaraz uderzy czymś silnym. - poradziłem, jednak to było za mało.  
- Psychika. - znów spokojnie polecił Lider, a jego podopieczny otworzył oczy, spojrzał wprost na przeciwnika, a ja poczułem coś jakby ukłucie wielkiego bólu w samym środku głowy. Breloom będący celem tego ataku odczuł to o wiele gorzej. Zielony promień zniknął, a sam Pok zachwiał się i omal nie upadł. Stał jedynie dzięki swej wielkiej sile woli, jednak widać było, że nic już nie zdziała.  
- Oto prawdziwy wojownik. I muszę ci pogratulować tak wytrzymałego Pokemona. Niewiele z nich jest w stanie przetrwać Psychikę Medichama gdy doładuje ją Medytacją, a twój towarzysz jest pierwszym, któremu mimo niekorzystnego typu się to udało. Gdybym zaczął inaczej z pewnością pierwsza tura byłaby twoja. Przyznaję, że mi się poszczęściło. - po tym krótkim przemówieniu nie pozostawało mi nic innego jak zawrócić Poke-Grzyba, który zataczał się coraz bardziej.  
- Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym Pokemonem, teraz będziemy musieli popracować nad twoją odpornością na Psycho-Ataki. - powiedziałem zawracając stworka. Przez sekundę zobaczyłem na twarzy Poka coś, co można było zinterpretować jak uśmiech. Mój podopieczny był szczęśliwy, że tak bardzo go cenię.  
- Koniec pierwszej rundy, prowadzi Lider jeden do zera. - oznajmił sędzia, zaś ja wiedziałem już kogo wybiorę jako drugiego. Skoro Rawicz wygrał pierwszą turę dzięki przewadze typów, to był to dla mnie jasny znak, że też mogę z nich korzystać.  
- Druga runda start. - powiedział sędzia, gdy tylko zobaczył PokeBalle w naszych dłoniach.  
- Noctowl twoja kolej. - zadecydowałem.  
- Poliwrath ruszaj. - wybrał Lider.  
"Znów połączenie typów, tym razem korzystniejsze, bo z wodą, która jest obojętna na lot." - pomyślałem, a głośno poleciłem:  
- Działamy szybko. Przewidywanie i Powietrzny Cios.  
- Hipnoza. - zaryzykował Lider, jednak na szczęście atak się nie powiódł. Wprawdzie niebieski stwór starał się łapami i czarną spiralą jaką miał na brzuchu uśpić Poke-Sowę, jednak ptak był zbyt szybki aby zwrócić na to uwagę. Błysnąwszy oczami ułatwił sobie unikanie ataków przeciwnika, a teraz spadał na Poliwratha z zamiarem zadania szybkiego i silnego ciosu.  
- Unikaj. - zareagował niemal w ostatniej chwili Lider, a jego podopieczny uskoczył tuż przed dziobem Poke-Sowy.  
- Jeszce raz tylko szybciej. - poleciłem. Nie wyglądało na to, aby przeciwnik był dość zwinny aby uniknąć kilku takich ataków, miałem też nadzieje, że Rawicz nie zaskoczy mnie niczym niespodziewanym.  
- Wodna Broń, gdy będzie spadał.  
Rozwiązanie okazało się dziwne, lecz wystarczające, aby Poliwrath zdążył z unikiem. Gdy Poke-Sowa pomknęła szybko w dół oberwała strumieniem wody, wprawdzie sekundę później była już w miejscu, gdzie stał przeciwnik, jednak jego już tu nie było. Trafianie Wodną Bronią spowalniało Poka na tyle, że Poliwrath nadążał z unikiem. Po drugim ataku nastąpił trzeci i czwarty, lecz za każdym razem sytuacja się powtarzała i było jasne, że tak nic nie zdziałam. Jednak Lider również niewiele na tej wymianie zyskiwał, a sztuczne przedłużanie pojedynku nie pasowało ani mnie ani jemu i teraz to Rawicz przejął inicjatywę.  
- Przygotuj się na przyjęcie ciosu. - polecił.  
Noctowl wzleciał w górę po raz piąty i po chwili zaczął bardzo szybko spadać, zaś jego przeciwnik czekał w gotowości. Nie wiedziałem co Lider zamierza, ale wiedziałem że lepiej nie czekać, aby się przekonać.  
- Odbicie! - krzyknąłem tuż przed tym, jak Poke-Sowa miała uderzyć i na szczeście wyrobiła się ze zmianą ataku, gdyż Poliwrath uderzył mocno pięścią, a trafiając w zielonkawą mgiełkę odbił się od niej i upał.  
- Hipnoza. - tym razem to ja zaryzykowałem. Niestety ale walka bezpośrednia i Dziobanie niewiele by dały, zas na Powietrzny Cios mogło braknąć czasu.  
- Zupełnie jak przy walce z Fearowem. - zauważyła Clair. Niestety tym razem nie poszło tak jak wtedy. Gdy widać było, że atak jest skuteczny i Poliwrath zaraz zaśnie Lider polecił wykonać coś dziwnego:  
- Podwójny Cios w siebie.  
I ku memu zaskoczeniu niebieski Pok uderzył się dwukrotnie, czego efektem było całkowite wybudzenie.  
- Nie ma wyjścia, Dziobanie! - niestety Noctowl znał zbyt mało ataków, aby móc cos innego wykombinować, a skoro uśpienie nie zadziała, a przed Powietrznym Ciosem umknie to zostawało jedynie atakować frontalnie. Poke-Sowa skoczyła na przeciwnika i zaczęła go wściekle dziobać, a on nie pozostawał dłużny i również uderzał raz za razem.  
- Wystarczy tej próby sił. Skończ walkę - polecił Lider. Nie wypowiedział jednak żadnego ataku, więc trudno było cokolwiek zdziałać czy przewidzieć.  
- Odbicie. - zareagowałem niemal instynktownie, jednak tym razem Noctowl okazał się nie dość szybki, albo po prostu był zbyt blisko przeciwnika, który z czarnej spiralki wystrzelił potężny strumień wody zmiatając nim Poke-Sowę.  
- HydroPompa - stwierdziłem. Na szczęście atak mimo że silny nie pozbawił przytomności mego podopiecznego. Wprawdzie Noctowl uderzył mocno o ścianę na którą posłała go woda pod ciśnieniem, jednak strumień nie leciał zbyt długo, zapewne dlatego że został tak szybko wystrzelony.  
- Trzeba go albo uśpić albo potraktować Powietrznym Ciosem. Tylko jak? - zastanawiałem się cicho. Noctowl zaś odbiwszy się od ściany znów zaczął krążyć nad przeciwnikiem i czekał na komendy.  
- Stwierdzam, ze na chwile obecną twój towarzysz nie będzie w stanie pokonać mojego. Jednak widać że jego trening nie jest jeszcze ukończony, wymaga wiele pracy i wysiłku, ale opłaci się, a wtedy Noctowl będzie o wiele silniejszy niż teraz. - powiedział Lider. Zaskoczyło mnie to nieco. Poke-Sowa już była silna i umiała całkiem niezłe ataki, choć nie było ich zbyt wiele. Nie miała ewolucji, ale skoro mogła być jeszcze silniejsza i to znacznie, to znaczyło, że trzeba się bardziej przyłożyć do treningów. Teraz jednak trzeba było postarać się wygrać i można to było zrobić tylko w jeden sposób.  
- Powietrzny Cios. - poleciłem koncentrując się na tyle, na ile mogłem.  
- Wodna Broń. - powiedział spokojnie Rawicz i dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewałem. Noctowl wzleciał wysoko, zatrzymał się na sekundę aby zawrócić i zaczął spadać. Poliwrath przygotował wodny strumień, wystrzelił i...  
- Unik! - nie wiedziałem czy to przez moje skupienie, czy może to mój podopieczny jakoś zrobił, ale spadając minął wodny promień a następnie uderzył mocno przeciwnika.  
- Lodowy Cios. - zareagował natychmiast Lider.  
- Unikaj. - zareagowałem najszybciej jak to było możliwe, jednak nie dość szybko. Wodny Pokemon oberwał atakiem przeciwnika i zachwiał się, jednak gdy wydawało się, że upadnie odzyskał równowagę i błyskawicznie uderzył Poke-Ptaka, który starał się znów wzlecieć w gorę. Niestety ochłodzenie spowodowane tym ciosem spowolniło nieznacznie Noctowla, co wystarczyło, aby po pierwszym ciosie padł drugi.  
- Toriś, przegrywasz! - krzyknęła Clair, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć oznaki niepokoju. Również zaczynałem się martwić, gdy Noctowl poważnie osłabiony wzbił się w górę. Natychmiast też poleciała w ślad za nim HydroPompa, której z największym trudem zdołał uniknąć.  
- Koniec. Noctowl jest zbyt wyziębiony, aby mógł efektownie walczyć. Możesz zawrócić go teraz, albo spróbować jeszcze coś zdziałać, ale i tak i tak wynik tej tury jest już znany. - stwierdził Lider. Zastanawiałem się jeszcze przez chwile, ale niestety musiałem przyznać rację. Mój podopieczny latał z coraz większym trudem, a gdy mu się uważniej przyjrzałem dostrzegłem, że trzęsie się z zimna. Nie mając innego wyjścia pozostało go zawrócić. Sekundę później Rawicz wycofał Poliwratha.  
- Koniec drugiej rundy, prowadzi Lider dwa do zera i jeśli teraz wygra będzie też zwycięzcą całego pojedynku. - zawyrokował sędzia. Sytuacja była nieciekawa. Mogłem wprawdzie wybrać Kadabrę, ale instynkt podpowiadał, żeby zostawić go na ostatnią turę. Z pozostałych Pokemonów najsilniejszy na chwile obecną był Charmeleon. Zaszkodzić mu mogła woda, ale skoro Lider właśnie zawrócił wodnego Poka istniało bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo, że użyje dwóch takich pod rząd. Wprawdzie na ogień dobrze działały też ataki ziemne i kamienne, ale o ile się orientowałem nie było walczących Poków które łączyły by się z tym typem. Oczywiście typy to jedno, a znane ataki co innego, w końcu wodny Pok użył lodowego ataku i to nie pierwszy raz zresztą.  
"Mogłem bardziej uważać. Przecież Jurata też atakowała lodem." - pomyślałem z wyrzutem wybrawszy PokeBall.  
- Trzecia runda start. - oznajmił sędzia, a my równocześnie wypuściliśmy Pokemony.  
- Primeape Wstrząs Sejsmiczny. - polecił Rawicz jeszcze nim jego podopieczny w pełni się ukazał.  
- Zasłona Dymna i unikaj. - poleciłem wykonanie mało oryginalnej strategii. Moim trzecim przeciwnikiem był typowo walczący Pok nie będący mieszanka innych typów, więc szanse na wygraną były całkiem spore. Niestety cały problem poległ na tym, że tę turę wygrać musiałem. Podobnie jak dwie kolejne, bo jeśli nie, to przegram pojedynek, a co za tym idzie nie zdobędę odznaki. Po tym wszystkim co przeszedłem w Warszawie średnio uśmiechała mi się druga walka z Liderem, zwłaszcza że był on wymagający i potrafił zaskakiwać. Zresztą co to za Wielki Mistrz Pokemon, który ciągle zdobywa odznaki w rewanżach. Trzeba było dać z siebie wszystko i pokonać Pokemony Rawicza jeszcze w tym pojedynku. Skupiony odczekałem, aż Primeape zniknie w chmurze dymu, spudłuje nie wiedząc gdzie umknął przeciwnik, po czym poleciłem.  
- Ognisty Strumień!  
Tą rundę musiałem wygrać...


	72. Pojedynek wojowników

ODCINEK 72: POJEDYNEK WOJOWNIKÓW.

- Koniec drugiej rundy, prowadzi Lider dwa do zera i jeśli teraz wygra będzie też zwycięzcą całego pojedynku. - oznajmił sędzia gdy zawróciłem wyziębionego Noctowla. Sytuacja w której się znajdowałem była bardzo nieciekawa. Pojedynek o odznakę na zasadach turowych, innych od tego do czego byłem przyzwyczajony i niestety widać było, że za dobrze mi nie idzie. Po dwóch rundach zarówno Breloom jak i Noctowl zostali pokonani i jeśli chciałem zdobyć odznakę musiałem wygrać trzy pozostałe. Teraz zaś po dokonaniu szybkiej analizy doszedłem do wniosku, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie wybrać Charmeleona, skoro Lider zawrócił właśnie Poliwratha, to szanse na kolejne połączenie walki z wodą było bardzo niewielkie.  
- Trzecia runda start.- gdy tylko sędzia rozpoczął wypuściłem Pokemona. Rawicz zaatakował Primeapem i od razu polecił:  
- Wstrząs Sejsmiczny.  
Ja zaś niemal instynktownie zareagowałem:  
- Zasłona Dymna i unikaj.  
A gdy po chwili usłyszałem zamachy pięści walczącego Poka, który starał się trafić przeciwnika, lecz z powodu dymu nie bardzo mu to wychodziło zaatakowałem:  
- Ognisty Strumień!  
Charmeleon posłał w dym potężną falę ognia, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, aby dosięgnął on celu. Widocznie przeciwnik gdy tylko zorientował się, że cel mu umknął również wolał nie zostawać zbyt długo w tym samym miejscu.  
- Mniejsze strumienie, ale bardziej obszarowo. - poleciłem, mając nadzieje, że któryś trafi i dzięki temu poznam lokalizację Primeapa.  
- Skup Energię i czekaj z Wściekłością.  
Drugi atak zastosowany przez Lidera znałem aż za dobrze, gdyż ognisty jaszczur stosował go często, ale czym był pierwszy? Prawdopodobnie zwiększał on siłę ataków Pokemona, ale jeśli tak, to trzeba było uderzyć raz a porządnie, bo kontratak walczącego stworka może mieć fatalne skutki. I nagle warknięcie Primeapa dało do zrozumienia, że Pok oberwał ogniem i teraz trzeba było działać szybko.  
- Metalowy Szpon i Rozcinanie. - poleciłem. Nie musiałem dodawać, żeby Charmeleon poszukał przeciwnika, sam to doskonale wiedział, zresztą poszukiwanie nie trwałoby długo, gdyż Zasłona Dymna powoli zaczynała się rozwiewać.  
- Przygotuj się. - rzekł spokojnie Rawicz.  
- Atakuj i bądź gotów na kontratak. - dodałem po chwili do polecenia. Miałem nadzieje że Pok mnie zrozumiał, gdyż jeśli miałem racje, to tą rundę mogłem wygrać tylko w jeden sposób.  
I nagle nastąpiło potężne zderzenie dwóch sił. Charmeleon prawą łapą użył Rozcinania, zaś lewą Metalowego Szponu, oba ciosy trafiły bezbłędnie w przeciwnika, a ich siła była tak wielka, że rozwiała resztki dymu.  
- Teraz!  
- Wytrzymaj!  
Krzyknąłem niemal równocześnie z Liderem. Wiedziałem, że Primeape naładowany Wściekłością skontruje atak mojego podopiecznego, wiedziałem też, że plan jaki stosuje jest ryzykowny, ale jeśli ognisty jaszczur jest na tyle wytrzymały, na ile liczyłem...  
I kolejny wstrząs nastąpił na arenie, gdy mocny cios Primeapa trafił prosto w brzuch Charmeleona. Widać było, że Pokemon oberwał mocno i w pierwszej chwili wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć.  
- Nie! - coś jakby rozpaczliwy krzyk Clair doszedł od strony trybun. Gdy spojrzałem tam na sekundę, zobaczyłem jak Max i Absol starają się uspokoić dziewczynę, która chyba zbyt emocjonowała się pojedynkiem, nawet jak na nią.  
Charmeleon zaś, wbrew temu czego zapewne spodziewał się Rawicz, nie upadł. Stał dzielnie, z pięścią Primeapa wbitą w jego brzuch i patrzył groźnie na przeciwnika, a gdy wydał groźne warkniecie wiedziałem, że plan się udał.  
- Wściekłość. - poleciłem, a tuż po mej komendzie Lider zrozumiał co się dzieje i zareagował:  
- Unikaj! - jednak było już za późno. Tym razem to ognisty jaszczur uderzył przeciwnika i widać było, że zadany przez niego cios jest o wiele silniejszy niż ten zastosowany przez Primeape. Walczący Pokemon nie utrzymał się na nogach i został wyrzucony w powietrze, aby upaść kilka metrów dalej. Wprawdzie nie stracił przytomności, jednak widać było, że do dalszej walki się nie nadaje, gdyż próby wstania na nogi niezbyt mu wychodziły.  
- Wspaniała. Wspaniała próba sił i jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Twój Pokemon nie jest wprawdzie ani typu walczącego, ani kamiennego czy stalowego, ale jest wytrzymalszy niż niejeden Pok owe typy reprezentujący. Jeśli jeszcze nikt ci tego wcześniej nie powiedział, to ja ci powiem, że jak dalej będziecie tak dobrze trenować jak do tej pory, to kto wie, być może wkrótce dokona się jego ewolucja. - i po tej krótkiej przemowie Rawicz zawrócił Primeapa.  
- Dziękuję. Cóż... Staramy się. - odparłem, a Charmeleon warknął potwierdzająco. Widać było, że jest zmęczony, a ciosy przeciwnika go osłabiły, jednak wytrzymał je i zdołał wygrać. Podziękowawszy Pokowi za pomoc zawróciłem go i teraz miałem poważny problem, kogo wybrać do czwartej tury.  
- Koniec trzeciej rundy, trener Tori odrabia straty, jednak Lider nadal prowadzi, obecnie dwa do jednego. - zakomunikował sędzia.  
- Toriś, to było ryzykowne. Hazardzista z ciebie, wiesz! - usłyszałem od strony trybun, a w odpowiedzi uśmiechnąłem się niewinnie i pokazałem Clair kciuk uniesiony w gorę.  
- Wsparcie przyjaciół, ważna rzez. Gotów na ciąg dalszy? - zapytał uśmiechnięty Lider. Cóż, gotowy nie byłem, z Poków jakie mi zostały do walki wypadało wybrać albo Lanturna, albo Loudreda, gdyż Kadabra miał zostać na ostatnią rundę, a Dark Sneasel wiadomo - zbyt silny na walki z Liderami. Lanturn był niezbyt szybki na ziemi i o wiele lepiej radził sobie w wodzie, zaś Loudred był moim najszybszym Pokiem, lecz jako Normal miał poważne kłopoty w starciu z walką. No ale był szybki, wystarczy że nie da się trafić. Ostatecznie postanowiłem zaufać instynktowi i sięgnąwszy po PokeBall z fioletowym stworkiem kiwnąłem głową.  
- Czwarta runda start. - gdy tylko sędzia rozpoczął kolejną turę i ja i Lider wypuściliśmy naszych podopiecznych.  
- Heracross, Łamacz Kości.  
- Unikaj, gdy chybi, Super-Dźwięki.  
Lider znów rozpoczął od razu atakując, ale teraz walczyłem Pokiem, który z większości ataków nic sobie nie robił. Po prostu ich unikał, I tak też było tym razem, na szczęście, bowiem gdyby Łamacz Kości trafił, byłoby bardzo nieciekawie. Loudred uskoczył w ostatniej chwili przed potężnym rogiem, jaki Heracross miał na głowie i zaczął przeraźliwie piszczeć.  
- To na nic. Jeszcze raz. - oznajmił spokojnie Lider.  
- Fala Szokowa. - zareagowałem szybko.  
Faktycznie wyglądało na to, że Super-Dźwięki na Poke-Chrząszcza nie zadziałają, zapewne dzięki długiemu treningowi uodpornił się na nie. Jednak Fala Szokowa to coś innego i tym razem atak się udał. Tuż przed zadaniem ponownego ciosu przeciwnik się zatrzymał, zaś Loudred nie czekając na komendę uderzył go mocno. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, bowiem Heracrossa wprawdzie odsunęło od niego na dobry metr, ale wyglądało też na to, że za wiele sił nie stracił.  
- Wytrzymały jest. - mruknąłem, a głośniej dodałem - Uciekaj!  
Komendę wydałem w ostatniej chwili, bowiem gdy tylko Loudred odskoczył i kilkoma susami oddalił się od przeciwnika Poke-Chrząszcz otrząsnął się z Fali Szokowej i znów zamachnął się mocno rogiem.  
- Trzeba go jakoś osłabić, ciągłe ataki po Fali Szokowej są zbyt długotrwałe i zbyt ryzykowne, w końcu za którymś razem się nie uda... - zacząłem się cicho zastanawiać, gdy Loudred znów uskoczył przed atakiem przeciwnika, warknął na niego gniewnie i... Pisnął? Właściwie to nie był pisk bólu, co raczej jazgot przypominający Super-Dźwięki, czy Pieśń Zniszczenia.  
"Czyżby wykombinował nowy atak?" - pomyślałem, a głośno poleciłem:  
- Loudred, oddal się od niego i Piszcz.  
Pokemon posłusznie odskoczył od Heracrossa, a gdy po kilku skokach był na drugim końcu areny zaczął głośno piszczeć.  
- Moje uszy... Niektóre ataki powinny być zakazane... - usłyszałem marudzenie od strony trybun.  
- Zakazane, czy nie, dzięki temu twój Toriś wygra kolejną rundę. - odparł dziewczynie Max i tym samym potwierdził moje przypuszczenia, co do stosowanego ataku. Pisk albo osłabiał, albo dekoncentrował Heracrossa, a być może jedno i drugie, po walce doczyta się w PokeEncyklopedii. Teraz zaś ważne było, że Poke-Chrząszczowi się to zdecydowanie nie podoba.  
- No to chociaż tyle z tego pożyt... Ej chwila Młody, co to znaczy "Twój Toriś"? - rzuciła gniewnie w stronę trenera Clair.  
Ja jednak nie miałem czasu na przysłuchiwanie się ich pogadance, trzeba było skoordynować trzy ataki i jeśli się wszystko uda, doprowadzę do remisu.  
- Dobrze myślisz Tori, ale czy zdążysz? Heracross, szybki atak Łamaczem Kości! - pochwalił mnie Lider jednocześnie atakując.  
Poke-Chrząszcz ruszył szybko w stronę Loudreda, tym razem całkowicie ignorując jego piski, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.  
- Czekaj... Czekaj... - skupiłem się na walce i na zbliżającym się przeciwniku, Loudred zresztą uczynił to samo, mimo że cały czas piszczał. Wiedzieliśmy, że drobny błąd i mogą być poważne kłopoty. I nagle Heracross jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się tuż przy fioletowym stworku.  
- Fala Szokowa! - krzyknąłem, a jeszcze nim skończyłem wymawiać komendę Loudred zastosował atak. Róg Poke-Chrząszcza zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, a on sam przestał piszczeć i uderzył potężnie przeciwnika.  
- Jeszce raz, Fala Szokowa i Stąpanie. - poleciłem na wszelki wypadek, słusznie zresztą gdyż po pierwszym ciosie Hercross był lekko zamroczony, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby miał upaść. Drugi cios zamroczył go bardziej, a trzeci, wykonany już bez blokowania falą spowodował, że Pokemon upadł na arenę.  
- Udało się? - zapytałem sam siebie. I wyglądało na to, że faktycznie tak było. Loudred stał nad przeciwnikiem, zaś Heracross otrząsnął się wprawdzie z Fali Szokowej, jednak próby wstania na nogi niezbyt mu wychodziły.  
- Tak Tori, udało ci się. Jak widzę stawiasz nie tylko na siłę i wytrzymałość, ale dodatkowo na strategię i tym samym udowadniasz, że jesteś naprawdę dobrym trenerem. - pochwalił mnie Lider, a po chwili zapytał:  
- Czy jesteś więc gotów? Została ostatnia runda. - po tych słowach uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i sięgnął po ostatniego PokeBalla.  
- Koniec czwartej rundy i mamy remis dwa do dwóch. Ostatnia runda będzie decydująca.  
Został mi Lanturn i Kadabra. Rawicz już wcześniej udowodnił, że potrafi tak kierować Pokami, że wygrywają nawet mimo przewagi typów jakie miałem. Poza tym pojedynek był trudny i wymagający i niestety wiedziałem, że Lanturn nie da rady. Mimo wszystko trzeba też było pamiętać, że Kadabra psychicznie może i jest silnym Pokiem, ale fizycznie nie za bardzo daje sobie radę. No i nie było sensu ukrywać, byłem ciekaw, czy Lider ma jakieś strategie na walkę z psycho-przeciwnikami.  
- Piąta i ostatnia runda start. - oznajmił sędzia, zaś my znów jednocześnie wypuściliśmy Pokemony.  
- Hitmonchan. - powiedział spokojnie Lider wypuszczając dwunożnego Poka, z czerwonymi rękawicami na dłoniach. Tym razem wstrzymał się z atakiem, zapewne ciekaw był kogo ja wybrałem.  
- Kadabra, Czytanie Umysłu. - poleciłem, również opanowanym głosem. Jednak wiedziałem, że ostatnia runda będzie trudna i wymagająca, mimo przewagi typów. Hitmonchan był prawdopodobnie najbardziej uniwersalnym przedstawicielem typu walka i potrafił wiele różnorakich ataków, czy raczej ciosów.  
"Wymagający przeciwnik..." - usłyszałem komentarz Psycho-Poka, kiwnąłem tylko głową, myśląc nad najlepszą strategią walki.  
- Zwinność i seria ciosów, jeśli zdążysz. - Rawicz poznawszy przeciwnika zdecydował, że czas na atak.  
- Konfuzja. - poleciłem, jednak z lekkim zaskoczeniem przekonałem się, że atak nie zadziała. Okazało się bowiem, że Hitmonchan po zastosowaniu Zwinności jest bardzo szybki, a dodatkowo nie atakuje prosto, biegnąc na przeciwnika, ale robi to niejako slalomem. Konfuzja zaś do prawidłowego zadziałania musiała być wycelowana na przeciwnika, a Kadabra do tego celu używał swojej łyżki. No i tu był problem, przeciwnik był zbyt szybki i wyglądało na to, że nawet Czytanie Umysłu nie pomoże dostatecznie szybko go namierzyć.  
"Chwilowo nie da rady..." - usłyszałem komentarz Kadabry, gdy Pok zniknął tuż przed pięściami przeciwnika i pojawił na drugim końcu areny, znów mierząc łyżką. Jednak i tym razem Hitmonchan uskoczył i zaczął szybko przemieszczać się w stronę żółtego stworka.  
- Trzeba go jakoś spowolnić, tylko jak... - mruknąłem. Na szczęście mój podopieczny bez większych problemów nadążał z Teleportacją i unikał ataków, jednak taka walka na dłuższą metę była kłopotliwa i ryzykowna. Walczące Poki są wytrzymałe, więc nie miałem pewności, że to Hitmonchan się pierwszy zmęczy.  
- Zwinność to jednak zbyt mało, w takim razie Frustracja. – polecił spokojnie Lider, a ja wiedziałem, że teraz to mam kłopoty. Frustracja zwiększała szybkość Poka gdy ten nie mógł trafić przeciwnika, tym sposobem tylko kwestią czasu było, aż Hitmonchan nadąży za teleportacjami Kadabry, a co za tym idzie trafi go. I nagle przyszedł mi do głowy tak prosty i oczywisty plan, że aż się zdziwiłem, że nie pomyślałem o tym od początku. Chociaż jak popatrzeć na jego jedyną wadę, było jasne, czemu dopiero teraz postanowiłem zaryzykować.  
"Nie martw się... Jeden cios na pewno wytrzymam..." - usłyszałem znów Kadabrę i w odpowiedzi pomyślałem:  
"Przygotuj się więc z Psycho-Promieniem, jest silniejszy niż Konfuzja i jeśli uderzymy dostatecznie mocno..."  
"... Przeciwnik padnie od razu... Postaram się..." - dokończył moją myśl Psycho-Pok. Musiałem przyznać, że ta wymiana zdań była nieco dziwna, jednak im częściej kontaktowałem się w ten sposób z moim podopiecznym tym bardziej stawała się ona dla mnie naturalna. Głośno powiedziałem:  
- Bądź gotów. - bardziej aby zaniepokoić Lidera, niż wydać konkretna komendę podopiecznemu, sam zaś skupiłem się na tym, co miało nastąpić.  
Hitmonchan nadal atakował i nadal nie mógł trafić Kadabry, który w dalszym ciągu unikał ciosów, jednak tym razem każdy atak był coraz bliżej żółtego stworka i widać było, że już wkrótce Teleportacja nastąpi zbyt późno. Widziałem skupienie na twarzy Kadabry i rozumiałem, że przygotowanie jednego ataku i ciągłe stosowanie drugiego jest wyczerpujące, jednak w obecnej sytuacji to była nasza jedyna szansa.  
- Uderz i unikaj! - krzyknął w pewnej chwili Lider, zapewne on też skupił się na ostatniej rundzie i w jakiś sposób wyczuł, kiedy Hitmonchan zdoła wykonać atak. Jednak my również na niego czekaliśmy.  
- Psycho-Promień. - poleciłem, gdy tylko rozległ się grzmot uderzenia pięści walczącego Poka w Kadabrę.  
Przez chwilę czas zdawał się zwolnić. Rękawica Hitmonchana wbiła się mocno w brzuch Kadabry, zaś Psycho-Pok krzywiąc się z bólu wskazał łyżką wprost w głowę przeciwnika i wystrzelił z niej biały promień, który błyskawicznie trafił w cel. Następnie Psycho-Poka odrzuciło na dobrych parę metrów, jednak atak stosowany był cały czas i tworzył świetlistą linię między przeciwnikami. Żółty stworek o dziwo zdołał wylądować na nogach, wyglądał na zmęczonego, a jego atak dopiero teraz się zakończył, zaś walczący Pok... Stał wprawdzie, ale po jego minie widać było, że nie jest pewny co się dzieje.  
- Hitmonchan? - zapytał Rawicz, sam zapewne nie wiedząc czy jego podopieczny może jeszcze walczyć, czy nie.  
Kadabra zaś powoli podszedł do przeciwnika, trącił go łyżką i dopiero wtedy Pokemon padł nieprzytomny na arenę.  
"Udało się..." - usłyszałem w głowie zmęczony szept Poka.  
- Koniec piątej rundy, wygrywa ją trener Tori i tym samym odnosi zwycięstwo trzy do dwóch nad Liderem Rawiczem. Odznaka Siły należy do ciebie. - zakomunikował sędzia.  
- Brawo Toriś! Ale przez te emocje o mało zawału nie odstałam. - usłyszałem od strony trybun.  
- Tak Tori, również ci gratuluję, to była bardzo ryzykowna strategią, ale się udała. W nagrodę przyjmij więc Odznakę Siły, jako dowód, że pokonałeś Lidera z Warszawy. - to mówiąc Rawicz wręczył mi metalowy krążek podobny nieco do spłaszczonej, czerwonej rękawicy bokserskiej, po czym dodał - Dziękuję ci również za fantastyczny pojedynek. Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem. - i uśmiechając się serdecznie uścisnął mi dłoń.  
- To już ósma. - stwierdził Max, podchodząc do nas.  
- Tak jest, jeszcze jedna i połowa drogi za mną. - odparłem zawracając zmęczonego Kadabrę.  
- No ale... Dokąd teraz? - zapytała jeszcze Clair.  
I na to pytanie nie znałem za bardzo odpowiedzi. Na chwilę obecną moje Pokemony i tak musiały udać się do punktu Medycznego przynajmniej na kilka godzin, celem regeneracji sił po wyczerpującej walce, ale później...

- Lublin odpada, Biała Podlaska odpada, zostaje Łódź, albo Kielce. - analizowała mapę Clair, gdy wczesnym popołudniem zbliżaliśmy się do granic Warszawy z zamiarem opuszczenia stolicy, lecz nadal nie potrafiliśmy zdecydować dokąd teraz się udamy. Absol, Gloom i Charmeleon wędrowały obok nas, zaś Noctowl... Prawdopodobnie siedział na jakimś słupie kilkaset metrów przed nami.  
- Łódź jest chyba bliżej. - zaryzykowałem stwierdzenie i nagle dostrzegłem znak informujący trenerów, że opuszczają miasto i z lekkim zaskoczeniem dostrzegłem jakąś postać, która obok znaku siedziała i wyglądała jakby czekała na coś... Albo kogoś.  
- Hm? A to tam to kto? - zapytała Clair, gdy również dostrzegła to co ja.  
- Nie jestem pewny, ale czy to nie... - powiedział cicho Max, nie kończąc zdania. Nie musiał, bowiem teraz cała nasza trójka widziała, że owa postać to szczupła dziewczyna z długimi blond włosami i wprawdzie obok niej nie było żadnego Pokemona, nie licząc mojego Noctowla, siedzącego na znaku, ale wiadomo było że jest trenerką. Znajomą trenerką.  
- No nie... - mruknęła zirytowana Clair.  
- Karen? - spytałem z nadzieją.  
- To będzie ciekawe... - szepnął cicho Max.  
Nie byłem do końca pewny jak to możliwe, ale to faktycznie była Karen. Trenerka którą spotkaliśmy nad Jeziorem Wigry i która pomogła nam najpierw rozwiązać tajemnicę Dark Gyaradosa, a później rozprawić się z tamtejszą bazą "Targowicy". Muszę też dodać, że dziewczyna była kimś w rodzaju mojej rywalki, bo również chciała zebrać jak najwięcej odznak Ligii Pokemon, no i przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu stoczyliśmy pojedynek, który bez cienia wątpliwości pokazał, że jest ode mnie o wiele lepsza.  
- No nareszcie jesteście, naprawdę ile można na was czekać, co? - przywitała nas z uśmiechem.  
- Karen... Kopę lat, czy jak to mówią... A właściwie dlaczego na nas czekasz i w ogóle skąd się tu wzięłaś? - spytała Clair, nim sam zdążyłem się odezwać, nadal zaskoczony tym niespodziewanym spotkaniem.  
- No tak, dość niezwykłe, przyznaję i widzę, że ostro trenujecie. - tu wskazała na Glooma Maxa, po czym zaczęła wyjaśniać - Po naszym rozstaniu zdobyłam odznaki z Białegostoku, ambitna ta siostrunia Poniatowskiego, Białej Podlaskiej, tu już było prościej, oraz Lublina, fajnie było walczyć z niewiele starszym Liderem. Później kręciłam się po południowym wschodzie kraju i powoli zbliżałam do Rzeszowa, gdy doszły mnie słuchy o wielkiej aferze w Warszawie. No i pożałowałam, że jednak się na ten cały Wielki Turniej Pokemon nie wybrałam, bo wiedziałam o nim, lecz wolałam aby pierwszy turniej w jakim wezmę udział, to będą Finały Ligi Pokemon... Rozumiem, że wy jednak walczyliście? - przerwała pytaniem.  
- No owszem, wprawdzie za dużych osiągnięć nie mieliśmy, ale to było ciekawe przeżycie. - odparłem. Na szczegółowe opowieści był jeszcze czas.  
- Czyli jednak trzeba było się wybrać, najpierw bym z wami sobie powalczyła, a potem pomogła z "Targowicą". - Karen widząc nasze zdziwione miny roześmiała się tylko - Tak, tak, może i Poniatowski robi wszystko, żeby wyciszać to co robicie... Albo robimy, ale jak się chce to bez problemu można się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. W każdym razie zrezygnowałam z podróży i dowiedziawszy się, że nadal jesteście w Warszawie przybyłam tu, żeby się z wami spotkać, przy okazji zdobyć odznakę, a później być może kontynuować wspólnie podróż. O ile się zgodzicie, oczywiście. - skończyła wyjaśnienia trenerka.  
- Ej chwila, dołączyć do nas? Tak po prostu? - Clair wyglądała na zirytowaną zapewne znowu nie nadążała za szybkością otrzymywanych informacji. Max starał się wyglądać jak najbardziej obojętnie i spoglądał to na mnie, to na dziewczyny. Wyglądało na to, że decyzja należy do mnie.  
- No tak, w końcu nad Jeziorem Wigry my przyszliśmy z południa, a ty z zachodu i siłą rzeczy podróży kontynuować za bardzo nie było możliwości. Ja miałem odznaki, które ty chciałaś zdobyć, a ty te które ja później zdobywałem, ale teraz... - zacząłem dyplomatycznie.  
- Teraz mamy do wyboru Kielce, albo Łódź. Drugie miasto jest bliżej, więc jeśli mogę sugerować, to właśnie je bym wybrała. - dokończyła za mnie Karen.  
- Czyli z tria robi się kwartet? - zapytałem jeszcze dla pewności, szczęśliwy że nasza drużyna właśnie się rozrasta, a poza tym być może Karen nauczy mnie czegoś nowego o Pokemonach i treningu, bo jeśli nie pokręciłem szybkich obliczeń, to miała obecnie dziewięć odznak, więc nadal była o jedną lepsza.  
- Chwila Toriś, nie napalaj się tak. Najpierw mały teścik. - usłyszałem niemal mrożący krew w żyłach głos Clair, a gdy na nią spojrzałem, zobaczyłem dodatkowo jeden z tych najzłośliwszych uśmiechów.  
- Co ty... - nie skończyłem zdania, bo dziewczyna uciszyła mnie jednym spojrzeniem. Karen podobnie jak ja nie była pewna, o co jej właściwie chodzi, ale odważnie zapytała:  
- No więc dobrze, co to za "mały teścik"?  
- Nic takiego, po prostu wyzywam cię na pojedynek Pokemon. Chcę się tylko przekonać, jak dobra się stałaś i czy nie będziesz za bardzo zaniżać lub zawyżać poziomu naszej drużyny. - po tym krótkim wyjaśnieniu uśmiech Clair z wrednego stał się całkowicie niewinny, stojący obok niej Absol warknął tylko groźnie, zaś ja... Musiałem mieć bardzo głupią minę. W końcu jeśli już ktokolwiek ma walczyć z trenerką, to chyba ja powinienem, a nie ta wariatka. Tymczasem Karen wskazała dyskretnie na mnie i posłała pytające spojrzenie Maxowi, a chłopak tylko kiwnął głową.  
- Hej, ale ja nie chcę sędziować. - zareagowałem szybko i dodałem - Poza tym uważam, że ten pojedynek to zły pomysł.  
- W porządku Tori, ja się na wyzwanie zgadzam. Może być ciekawie... - uspokoiła mnie Karen i spojrzała na przeciwniczkę z równie wrednym uśmiechem co ona.  
- Mam złe przeczucia... - szepnąłem tylko, a usatysfakcjonowana Clair oznajmiła wyzywająco:  
- Zapewniam cię, że będzie ciekawie i zamierzam dać z siebie wszystko, więc ty też powinnaś...


	73. Karen kontra Clair!

ODCINEK 73: KAREN KONTRA CLAIR!

- Rozumiem, że przekonywanie cię do zmiany zdania nic nie da? - zapytałem z góry wiedząc jaka będzie odpowiedź. Zresztą i tak było już za późno, wyzwanie rzucone, wyzwanie przyjęte. Max oznaczał granice areny na pobliskiej łące, tuż obok znaku informującego o opuszczeniu Warszawy.  
- Tori, wyluzuj. Szczerze przyznam, że byłam przygotowana na rozpoczęcie naszej wędrówki właśnie od pojedynku. Wprawdzie nie sądziłam, że to Clair będzie walczyć, ale dzięki temu może być ciekawiej. - starała się uspokoić mnie Karen.  
- Jak już mówiłam, będzie bardzo ciekawie. Młody, jak skończyłeś mierzyć to pokaż jeszcze tylko gdzie mamy się ustawić, no i gdzie Toriś będzie sędziował.- Clair nakręciła się do pojedynku jak do żadnego innego wcześniej. Nawet przed walką z Twardowskim nie była tak podekscytowana. Musiałem przyznać, że zaczynało mnie to lekko przerażać i z całą pewnością nie chciałem być tym, który ów pojedynek będzie sędziował.  
- Max jest od sędziowania... - zaprotestowałem bez przekonania.  
- A co, ty nie potrafisz być bezstronny? - zapytała dziewczyna posyłając mi wredny uśmiech.  
- No nie wiem... Rzadko sędziuje, sama wiesz zresztą, a teraz dodatkowo... No... - szczerze przyznam że nie wiedziałem jak się wytłumaczyć. Sytuacja była dziwna. Clair uparła się na pojedynek z Karen, którą spotkaliśmy opuszczając Warszawę i która chciała dołączyć do naszej trójki w wędrówce do Łodzi. Co tej wariatce strzeliło do głowy, żeby walczyć z dziewczyną, która jest jakkolwiek nie patrzeć lepsza ode mnie, nie mam pojęcia. Może znowu chciała udowadniać, że jest zdolną i utalentowaną trenerką. Nie wiedziałem, ale wiedziałem, że tego pojedynku sędziował nie będę, nawet jakbym miał przez to zostać pobity przez Clair.  
- Dobrze, nie męcz go już, bo Tori jeszcze padnie na zawał czy coś. Ja posędziuję, jak zwykle. - usłyszałem Maxa i odetchnąłem z ulgą.  
- Mnie właściwie wszystko jedno, ale jakby przyszły mistrz miał mieć przez to jakiś uraz w przyszłości, to jednak niech stoi z boku i kibicuje. - powiedziała ugodowo Karen.  
- Eh... Czyli jestem w mniejszości, no dobra, niech wam będzie. - i z obrażoną miną Clair zajęła miejsce na jednym końcu areny. Karen powędrowała na drugi koniec, Max stanął na miejscu dla sędziego, zaś ja ulokowałem się pod tablicą, na której cały czas siedział Noctowl i o dziwo nawet nie spał, tylko przyglądał się temu, co się na łące wyrabia. Usiadłem na trawie, obok mnie Charmeleon i Gloom Maxa, Absol zaś został przy, czy raczej za swoją opiekunką, tuż na granicy areny był gotów wkroczyć gdy tylko zostanie zawołany.  
- A więc pojedynek na klasycznych zasadach na trzy Pokemony... Pasuje? - spytał młody trener. Dziewczyny tylko kiwnęły głowami, a w ich rękach pojawiły się PokeBalle.  
- Dobrze, pojedynek między Clair i Karen uważam za rozpoczęty. Niech wygra lepsza i się nie pozabijajcie, czy coś... - chłopak z uśmiechem rozpoczął starcie dwóch trenerek i wyglądało na to, że bawi go obecna sytuacja. Szkoda, że ja nie mogłem powiedzieć tego samego, cóż przynajmniej dowiem się jak duże postępy poczyniła Karen od naszego ostatniego spotkania.  
- No to zaczynamy, Xatu.  
- Jak mówiłam, ja dam z siebie wszystko, Wartortle.  
Naprzeciw siebie stanęły wodny żółw i zielony ptak z białymi skrzydłami, którymi obecnie machnął parokrotnie, lecz nic się nie stało.  
"No tak, wcześniej był Natu, więc to pewnie ewolucja." - pomyślałem.  
- Psycho-Latacz? Nieźle, całkiem nieźle... Wodna Broń, zobaczymy jak jest szybki. - Clair rozpoczęła pojedynek.  
- No cóż, może zbyt szybki nie jest, ale jemu to wystarcza. - nim Karen skończyła mówić Poke-Ptak zniknął, aby pojawić się dwa metry dalej. Strumień wody oczywiście nic mu nie zrobił.  
- Teleportacja... W takim razie Pancerz i Ochrona.  
Pierwsza wymiana ciosów wyraźnie wskazywała na przewagę Karen. Teleportacja była wprawdzie rzadko spotykana nawet wśród Psycho-Poków, jednak jeśli już jakiś się jej nauczył, to jego zdolności bojowe znacznie wzrastały. O ile oczywiście miał jeszcze coś ofensywnego do zaoferowania, w końcu Abra umiejący tylko Teleportację nie za dobrze się spisuje.  
- Czyli teraz nasza kolej... Nocna Mgła.  
I Xatu wytworzył skrzydłami czarną chmurę, która pomknęła w stronę Poke-Żółwia.  
- Pancerz jeszcze raz, jakby Ochrona nie dała rady. - poleciła Clair czekając aż atak trafi w jej podopiecznego. Była bardzo skupiona i wszystko wskazywało na to, że albo ma plan, albo czeka na błąd przeciwnika, jakąś dekoncentracje, która pozwoli jej zaatakować. Chmura zaś dopadła celu i wprawdzie początkowo nic się nie działo, gdyż zielona mgiełka skutecznie blokowała atak, jednak im dłużej Wartortle się w niej znajdował tym wyraźniej widać było, że Ochrona faktycznie nie da rady.  
- I teraz Szybki Wir. - poleciła Clair, a jej podopieczny zręcznie odbił się od ziemi i szybko obracając pomknął w stronę przeciwnika, który cały czas wytwarzał chmurę.  
- Unikaj. - poleciła spokojnie Karen i tak jak poprzednio Xatu zdążył z Teleportacją, jednak Wartortle gdy tylko znalazł się w miejscu, w którym przeciwnik był jeszcze sekundę temu zatrzymał się, znów odbił od ziemi i znów pomknął na Poke-Ptaka.  
- To nic nie da, twój Pokemon jest zbyt wolny, żeby nadążyć. - oznajmiła spokojnie blondwłosa trenerka, jednak wyglądało na to, że jej przeciwniczka nie zamierza zrezygnować.  
- Co ty znowu kombinujesz... - mruknąłem sam do siebie obserwując ten dziwny atak. Wartortle z pewnością był szybki, jednak Xatu również bez problemu znikał przed kolejnymi atakami. Pokemony ganiały się za sobą już dobrą minutę, gdy nagle...  
- Teraz, na lewo! - krzyknęła Clair i jeszcze nim Poke-Żółw dotarł do miejsca, z którego znikał właśnie Poke-Ptak wstrzymał atak, odwrócił się we wskazanym kierunku i wystrzelił tam strumień wody. O dziwo tuż przed niego wteleportował się zielony Pokemon i tym samym oberwał atakiem.  
- Nie przestawaj, a najlepiej zwiększ jeszcze Wodną Broń! - zachęcała Clair i widać było, że jest z siebie bardzo zadowolona.  
- Xatu? - zapytała z lekkim niepokojem Karen, a widząc jej niewyraźną minę, zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie porozumiewa się z podopiecznym tak jak ja z Kadabrą, czyli telepatycznie.  
- Nie wyrwie się, lej go cały czas! - dopingowała Wartortla trenerka i nagle Pok wydał z siebie ryk stłumiony przez strzelaną wodę, jednak na tyle wyraźny, abyśmy go usłyszeli i... Niemal podwoił ilość i szybkość wystrzeliwania.  
- Hej, a to chyba nowy atak jest? - zapytała lekko zaskoczona Clair.  
- Wodne Działo konkretnie i muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. To jeden z najsilniejszych wodnych ataków. - wyjaśniła Karen.  
- Super... Ej, a ty nie powinnaś czegoś zrobić, tylko tak patrzysz i komentujesz. - odparła lekko zaniepokojona dziewczyna. Mnie też zaczynało zastanawiać o co chodzi. Xatu był zbyt mocno atakowany i nie dawał rady użyć Teleportacji, no zgoda, ale czy to znaczyło, że przegra walkę? Uświdomiłem też sobie, że gdyby Poke-Żółw nauczył się obecnego ataku dosłownie pojedynek wcześniej, to Clair by mnie pokonała w Turnieju Warszawskim. I nagle Poke-Ptak upadł i wyglądało na to, że stracił przytomność.  
- Koniec? - zapytał Max równie zaskoczony i niedowierzający co i ja.  
- Coś za łatwo... - mruknęła sceptycznie Clair. Wartortle widząc, że przeciwnik leży wstrzymał ostrzał i teraz wyjaśniło się, że to właśnie na to czekała zarówno Karen jak i jej podopieczny.  
- Życzenie. - powiedziała spokojnie trenerka, a Xatu zabłysł mocnym światłem, bardzo podobnym do tego jakie Poki emitują przy ewolucji. Na chwilę aż mnie oślepiło, a gdy znów spojrzałem na arenę zobaczyłem, że zielony Pokemon jest w pełni sił.  
- Hej, co to za oszustwo? - zapytała zirytowana Clair. Poke-Żółw zaś wystrzelił Wodne Działo w przeciwnika, jednak tak jak wcześniej tak i tym razem Psycho-Pok zniknął sprzed strumienia wody i pojawił nieco dalej.  
- Jak widzisz, nie ty jedna potrafisz zaskakiwać. Przyznam że nie wiem, czy teleportacje Xatu rozpracowałaś naprawdę, czy dzięki przeczuciu, czy poprzez zwykłe szczęście, ale to co ja zrobiłam... Pamiętasz te machnięcia skrzydeł, gdy mój Pokemon wyszedł z PokeBalla? Użył wtedy ataku... Czy raczej techniki, która zwie się Życzenie i polega na tym co widzieliście, czyli błysk i mam całkiem zdrowego podopiecznego. - wyjaśniła szczegółowo Karen uśmiechając się przy tym.  
- Hmm... Ale toto jest jednokrotnego użytku, prawda? - zapytała Clair, a z jej miny wnioskowałem, że znów coś planuje.  
- Owszem, niestety, a może raczej na szczęście, Pokemon może zastosować Życzenie tylko raz na walkę, gdyż po każdym użyciu potrzebuje czasu na naładowanie. Wyszło więc i ciekawie i efektywnie. - po dodatkowych wyjaśnieniach trenerka przestała się uśmiechać i dodała poważnie - A teraz niestety Clair, ale musisz pomyśleć nad czymś innym. Psychika!  
Xatu nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Teleportował się tylko po kolejnym strzale Wartortla i teraz przyglądał się uważnie przeciwnikowi. I nagle Poke-Żółw chwycił się za głowę i ryknął przeraźliwie.  
- Psycho-Atak, o wiele silniejszy niż Konfuzja. - wyjaśniłem głośno na wszelki wypadek, jednak Clair posłała mi tylko spojrzenie w stylu „Wiem o tym", a głośno poleciła:  
- Walcz z tym. Wiem, że tego ataku nie widać, ale jeśli go przełamiesz, to być może zdążymy z kontrą.  
- Niestety Clair, obawiam się, że nie da rady. Psychika jest najsilniejszym atakiem Xatu, oraz jednym z najsilniejszych Psycho-Ataków w ogóle. Gdyby twój Pokemon był Blastoisem to kto wie, być może po odpowiednim doładowaniu Pancerzem byłby w stanie sparować atak, ale teraz...  
Trenerka nie musiała kończyć zdania. Wprawdzie widać było, że Poke-Żółw walczy i stara się wyrwać spod działania ataku, jednak nie dawał rady. Dziewczyna dopingowała jeszcze chwilę podopiecznego, ale widząc, ze to nic nie zdziała zawróciła Poka.  
- No i teraz koniec. Muszę przyznać, że chwile wam to zajęło. A więc obecnie Karen prowadzi jeden do zera. - oznajmił Max.  
- Młody, jako sędzia masz sędziować i podawać wyniki, prywatne komentarze zostaw dla siebie. - odparła Clair, a w jej ręku dostrzegłem drugi PokeBall.  
"Nie wybiera Absola?" - pomyślałem lekko zaskoczony.  
- Aron twoja kolej. - powiedziała trenerka z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
- Stalowy? Strategiczna zagrywka. - pochwaliła przeciwniczkę Karen i po chwili poleciła - Przygotuj strzał, ale unikaj też ataków.  
- Jak najbardziej strategiczna i zaraz się dowiesz dlaczego. Aron, Błotny Cios, najlepiej całą serię. - Clair rozpoczęła atak. Wiedziałem że atak ten jest bardziej na zdekoncentrowanie przeciwnika, zresztą ziemne ataki rzadko kiedy działały na latające Poki i ciekaw byłem ciągu dalszego strategii dziewczyny. Xatu zaś zniknął przed pierwszym pociskiem, a gdy pojawił się nad areną machając skrzydłami mógł spokojnie unikać dalszych strzałów nawet się nie teleportując. Dostrzegłem też, jak Poke-Ptak wytwarza małe świecące kulki, po jednej na każdym ze skrzydeł i trzeciej na dziobie i już wiedziałem czym będzie strzelał.  
- Żelazna Osłona.  
- Promień Słoneczny.  
Komendy padły niemal równocześnie, Xau wystrzelił potężny białożółty promień, który trafił w stalowego stworka w tym samym momencie, w którym zwiększył on swoją wytrzymałość.  
- Przyjąć na siebie coś tak silnego... Ryzykowne. - usłyszałem komentarz Maxa i zobaczyłem, jak Clair ucisza go groźnym spojrzeniem, a po chwili wydaje komendę:  
- I teraz Rycz!  
Jeszcze dobrze nie widzieliśmy areny po blasku Promienia Słonecznego, jednak już było słychać głośnie ryczenie, bardziej podobne do zgrzytów, jakie wydawał Aron.  
- Kontynuuj i zaatakuj Metalowym Szponem, trzeba go strącić.  
Poleciła trenerka, zaś jej podopieczny wciąż rycząc wyskoczył wysoko w gorę i uderzył mocno przeciwnika. Widać było, że Xatu chce dokonać Teleportacji, jednak hałas jaki powodował Aron dekoncentrował go na tyle, że unik był niemożliwy.  
- Ochrona. - poleciła Karen widząc co się dzieje, jednak tym razem komenda padła zbyt późno. Stalowy stworek mocno uderzył Poke-Ptaka strącając go na arenę i spadając w ślad za nim.  
- I Tratowanie. Nie przestawaj też Ryczeć. - mina Clair wydającej te komendy była lekko przerażająca. Takiego fanatyzmu i zawziętości dawno u niej nie widziałem. Jej podopieczny zaś wylądował na Xatu wbijając mocno Poka w trawę, po czym kopnął parokrotnie. Cały czas też ryczał przeraźliwie i tylko dlatego Poke-Ptak nie dawał rady umknąć.  
- Dobrze więc, koniec tej rundy. - oznajmiła spokojnie Karen zawracając Pokemona.  
- I tym razem poszło szybko. - stwierdził Max ignorując krytyczne spojrzenie Clair i ogłaszając - Mamy więc remis jeden do jednego.  
- Ha, wiedziałam że się uda. Dobra robota Aron. - szary stworek pisnął bardzo z siebie zadowolony i cały zalśnił.  
- Ewolucja? Hej, dzięki. - dodała po chwili zaskoczenia szczęśliwa Clair. Pokemon faktycznie ewoluował. Nie zmienił się wprawdzie za wiele, urósł i teraz bardziej przypominał stalowoszarą gąsienicę niż zlepek kilku stalowych kółek, ale wiadomo było że jest silniejszy i bardziej wytrzymały.  
- No to gratuluję, ale zobaczymy czy to wystarczy. - po tych słowach Karen wypuściła dużego żółtego pokemona. Był dwunożny, na długiej szyi i jeszcze dłuższym ogonie miał czarne pasy, na końcu ogona zaś świeciła czerwona kulka.  
- Pamiętacie Flaaffyego? To właśnie on, tylko teraz jest już Ampharosem. - dodała po chwili trenerka.  
- Prąd kontra stal. Ciekawe. - mruknąłem, zaś dziewczyny rozpoczęły kolejną rundę.  
- Tego już raczej nie skołujemy. Żelazna Osłona, trzeba sprawdzić czy walczy w zwarciu, czy obszarowo.  
- No wiesz Clair, w tym wypadku oba rodzaje ataków wchodzą w grę, chociaż przyznaję, że walka bezpośrednia bardziej by mnie ucieszyła, Na razie jednak... Piorun. - blondwłosa trenerka rozpoczęła od silnego ataku i o dziwo, w odróżnieniu od wcześniejszych sytuacji gdy ów atak widzieliśmy tym razem wyładowanie elektryczne spadło z nieba niemal natychmiast i trafiło tuż obok uskakującego Lairona.  
- Jednak zdążył. No tak, gdyby nie ewolucja to by trafiło. W takim razie Piorunująca Fala.  
- O nie, sparaliżować to my się nie damy. Lairon atakuj Tratowaniem. - zareagował szybko Clair.  
Ampharos zaczął strzelać elektrycznymi pociskami w przeciwnika, zaś stalowy Pokemon mknął szybko w jego kierunku unikając ich. Wprawdzie jeden czy dwa strzały trafiły stworka, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby miały mu zaszkodzić. Jednak w momencie w którym Lairon zamierzał kopnąć przeciwnika Karen poleciła:  
- Łamacz Kości! - i w momencie w którym kopniaki szarego Poka trafiły, Ampharos zachowawszy równowagę dzięki ogonowi wykonał piruet, po którym uderzył przeciwnika łapą.  
- Jeszcze raz. - ponagliła trenerka.  
- Żelazna Osłona. - zareagowała szybko Clair, jednak wyglądało na to, że tym razem wytrzymałość jej podopiecznego to za mało. Po pierwszym ciosie, który wystarczył aby zamroczyć stalowego Poka, poszedł następny, a dodatkowo Ampharos uderzył też ogonem.  
- Clair nie dasz rady. Walczące ataki mają przewagę nad stalą. - powiedziałem głośno, widząc, że dziewczyna jeszcze coś planuje.  
- Tak Tori, dobrze mówisz, a Lairon jako drugi typ ma kamień, a na to walka też jest efektywna, więc jak widać, te trzy ciosy starczyły, aby twego Pokemona dotkliwie poranić. - uzupełniła Karen. I niestety miała racje, Lairon wprawdzie nie stracił jeszcze przytomności, ale był zamroczony, poobijany i wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili miał upaść.  
- Ehh... Znowu przewaga typów. - mruknęła zirytowana Clair, a zawracając podopiecznego szepnęła do niego - Ale i tak dzięki, świetnie się spisałeś i ta ewolucja...  
- Co teraz? Wybierasz Absola? - zapytała z zainteresowaniem blondwłosa trenerka.  
- A żebyś wiedziała. I tym razem pamiętam, że walka pokonuje ciemność, ale... - to mówiąc trenerka uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, spojrzała na swego podopiecznego i zachęcająco wskazała na arenę. Pokemona nie trzeba było zapraszać, przez cały pojedynek stał za swoją opiekunką, obserwował co się działo i tylko czekał, na polecenie dołączenia do walki. Teraz też dumnie wkroczył na arenę, warknął gniewnie w stronę przeciwnika i czekał na polecenia.  
- Rozcinanie, tylko szybko i odskocz po trafieniu. - rozpoczęła atak Clair.  
- Elektroszok, gdy cię trafi. - poleciła spokojnie Karen.  
Biało-czarny Pokemon pomknął szybko w stronę przeciwnika, w pewnej chwili wyskoczył w górę, zapewne aby nadać siły ciosowi, jaki ma zamiar zadać, po czym uderzył mocno pazurami w Ampharosa. Żółty stworek zaś spokojnie przyjął cios i oddał mocnym uderzeniem przy którym widać było wyładowania elektryczne. Następnie zamierzał odskoczyć od spowolnionego paraliżem przeciwnika, jednak ku zaskoczeniu tak moim i Maxa, jak i Karen Absol jakby nigdy nic uderzył pazurami ponownie, chyba nawet szybciej niż za pierwszym razem.  
- Próba paraliżu... Nieudana. - oznajmiła z satysfakcja w głosie i bardzo wrednym uśmiechem Clair.  
- Ale jak to... - wyrwało mi się, gdyż nadal nie byłem pewny czy to możliwe.  
- Toriś, po prostu, mój Absolek jest najlepszy i najszybszy, a dodatkowo nie da rady go sparaliżować. Niczym. - podkreśliła ostatnie słowo dziewczyna, po czym poleciła - Gryź, aby nie uciekł i atakuj cały czas Rozcinaniem.  
- Skoro tak... Łamacz Kości. - zaatakowała Karen.  
- Unikaj i atakuj jak możesz. - zareagowała szybko Clair i tak rozpoczął się pojedynek, który już widziałem w różnych odmianach parokrotnie. Ampharos starał się trafić zbyt szybkiego dla niego Absola, biało-czarny stworek zaś unikał wszelkich ciosów i dodatkowo co jakiś czas starał się trafić przeciwnika, Ataki te jednak nie były na tyle szybkie aby zdążyć trafić i domyślałem, się, że ich cel to bardziej odwrócenie uwagi od tego, co naprawdę robi Absol.  
- Clair, może i inni się na to nabierają, ale nie ja. - powiedziała spokojnie w pewnej chwili Karen, po czym poleciła - Odskocz i zrób Ekran Świetlny.  
- Rozcinanie! - niemal krzyknęła dziewczyna. Sprowokowana? Nie, po prostu w tej samej chwili w której Absol skończył Taniec Miecza Karen to zauważyła, zaś Clair była gotowa kontratakować. I znów wydawało się, że czas zwalnia. Ampharos odskoczył od przeciwnika, Absol uderzył mocno łapami w ziemię, jednak nie był to główny atak, gdyż Pok błyskawicznie odbił się dzięki nim i jeszcze bardziej zwiększając szybkość dopadł przeciwnika tnąc mocno i celnie.  
- Udało się. - trenerki wypowiedziały te słowa niemal jednocześnie, tyle że Karen jako pytanie, a Clair jakby z nadzieją.  
- Tak, udało się. - potwierdził Max widząc, że po dwóch mocnych ciosach żółty Pokemon ma dość i pada nieprzytomny.  
- To było... Zaskakujące, naprawdę zaskakujące. – pochwaliła przeciwniczkę Karen zawracając podopiecznego - Muszę przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak szybkiego i tak zdolnego Pokemona. Nie dość że opiera się paraliżom i atakuje z zawrotną prędkością, to do tego ma Taniec Miecza dopracowany do perfekcji. Ty naprawdę jesteś wyjątkową i bardzo zdolną trenerką. - gdy dziewczyna skończyła przemowę Clair uśmiechnęła się szczerze i prawdziwie.  
- I to właśnie chciałam usłyszeć. - odparła zadowolona po czym zapytała - To co teraz? Pidgeot?  
- No wiesz, zapewne bym go wybrała w normalnym pojedynku, ale ty jesteś wyjątkową trenerką, więc mimo że nie używam tego Pokemona w zwykłych walkach, to myślę, że jednak tym razem zrobię wyjątek. Wprawdzie spodziewałam się dokonać prezentacji w nieco innych okolicznościach, ale tak będzie bardziej efektywnie. - po tym przydługawym wprowadzeniu dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i sięgnęła po PokeBall, który jak zauważyłem ma zamalowaną na czarno połówkę, która zwykle była biała.  
- Coś silnego... Absol przygotuj się. - powiedziała skupiona Clair, ja zaś zacząłem się zastanawiać co za chwilę zobaczymy.  
"Nie używa go w walkach, więc co to za Pokemon? Smok? Duch?" - myślałem i nagle przyszła mi do głowy myśl tak niedorzeczna, że aż nie wierzyłem, że o tym pomyślałem. Z drugiej strony, skoro ja mam jednego takiego, a Karen jest moją rywalką... Dodatkowe słowa dziewczyny utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że mam rację:  
- Na wszelki wypadek nie wykonujcie gwałtownych ruchów. W końcu on was zna... No, przynajmniej dwoje z was. - po tym ostrzeżeniu PokeBall został otwarty i wyskoczył z niego dwunożny ponad dwumetrowy stwór. Długi ogon, kolce na grzbiecie, róg na nosie, brudnofioletowy kolor skóry i blizny... Regularne blizny...  
- Co to jest? - wyszeptała zaskoczona, a i być może lekko przerażona Clair.  
- Jak ty... - urwałem pytanie w połowie, gdy Dark Nidoking rozejrzawszy się wokół spojrzał na mnie i warknął gniewnie.  
- Spokojnie, to przyjaciele. Pamiętasz, opowiadałam ci o nich. Oni też walczą z "Targowicą". - zareagowała szybko i uspokajająco Karen. Pokemon przyglądał mi się jeszcze chwilę, wreszcie kiwnął głową i mruknął spokojnie i nieco przyjacielsko. Nie byłem do końca pewny, czy mnie rozpoznał, czy też nie.  
- Dark Pokemon i rozumiem, że to ten sam którego Toriś z Maxem spotkali w okolicach Tarnobrzega? - upewniła się Clair i widać było, że już jest spokojna po nieoczekiwanym ujrzeniu przeciwnika.  
- Tak, to on. Wspomniałam wam, że jak będę w tamtej okolicy to postaram się go poszukać, łatwe to nie było, ale proszę, oto jest. - i z uśmiechem Karen wskazała na stwora, który ryknął przeraźliwie.  
- No to ostro kończysz pojedynek. - stwierdziła trenerka wyzywająco. - Absol... - zapewne chciała wydać jakieś polecenie, ale tym razem wiedziałem, że muszę zareagować.  
- Stop! - powiedziałem stanowczo, a spojrzenie jakie posłałem Clair wystarczyło, aby przerwała w połowie zdania.  
- Karen, nie wiem czy naprawdę planujesz walczyć Nidokingiem, ale... Uważam że to zły pomysł. - zacząłem spokojnie. Teraz wszyscy, zarówno trenerzy jak i Pokemony patrzyli na mnie z uwagą, a największą okazywał właśnie Dark Nidoking.  
- Nie Clair, nie chodzi mi o to, czy dasz rade, czy nie. - powstrzymałem dziewczynę jeszcze nim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, po czym spokojnie kontynuowałem - Przyznaje, że początkowo też myślałem, że Sneasel będzie mi pomagał w pojedynkach, Jednak one... Dark Pokemony są za silne i używanie ich w walkach, jakichkolwiek walkach jest nieucziwe.  
- Wiem Tori i dlatego tego nie robię. - powiedziała cicho Karen.  
- To dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze, ale jest jeszcze coś. - nie bardzo wiedziałem czy odpowiednio wyjaśnię to, o co mi chodzi, ale miałem nadzieje, że moi przyjaciele mnie zrozumieją - Widzicie, czasem rozmawiam ze Sneaselem, gdy wiem że nikt go nie zobaczy, w końcu trzeba pilnować tajemnicy. Nie jest to łatwe, gdyż jak wiemy PokeEncyklopedia nie tłumaczy jego języka, ale całkiem nieźle sobie radzę z pomocą jego gestykulacji. W każdym razie "Targowica" tworzy Dark Pokemony jako broń i tylko jako taką je postrzega, one natomiast... A przynajmniej Sneasel... No i Gyarados, więc inne być może też... One po prostu chcą być wolne i chcą, aby zostawić je w spokoju. Dlatego Gyarados pragnął wolności, zaś Sneasel postanowił walczyć z "Targowicą". Jeśli ta organizacja zniknie, to i one będą mogły wieść spokojny żywot z dala od trenerów. Gdy to zrozumiałem wiedziałem już, że może i Sneasel by mi pomagał w pojedynkach, jednak tak naprawdę takie walki są nie dla niego. On ich nie potrzebuje, nie chce, a i zapewne nie lubi. Czy z tobą jest podobnie? - zapytałem na koniec przydługiej przemowy Dark Nidokinga i tak jak się spodziewałem stwór słuchając mnie uważnie teraz tylko pokiwał smutno głową.  
- Ty jak czasem coś powiesz... - mruknęła tylko Clair, zaś Karen po chwili zastanowienia odezwała się w końcu:  
- Wiecie... Wytropiłam Nidokinga w jaskiniach niedaleko Tarnobrzega. Schronił się tam przed ludźmi i miał nadzieje, że nikt go nie będzie niepokoił. Początkowo chciał mnie przegonić, jednak gdy wspomniałam o "Targowicy" i o kłopotach jakie z nimi miałam zainteresował się. Ostatecznie zawarliśmy układ podobny do tego, jaki Tori ma ze Sneaselem. Nidoking towarzyszy mi w wędrówce i pomaga mi, ale jego głównym celem jest rozprawienie się z "Targowicą" i taki jest też drugi cel mojej wędrówki, pierwszy to jak wiadomo zbieranie odznak. - po przemowie trenerka zwróciła się do filetowego stwora - Przepraszam, że kazałam ci walczyć. Wprawdzie nie zdołaliśmy się jeszcze zbyt dobrze poznać, ale teraz mam nadzieje, że poza obowiązkiem zniszczenia "Targowicy" zdołamy się zaprzyjaźnić. Zwłaszcza gdy do pomocy mamy Toriego i jego Sneasela.  
Nidoking tylko pokiwał głową i zamruczał przyjaźnie, po czym znów spojrzał na mnie, ryknął pytająco i wykonał gest jakby wypuszczał Pokemona. Zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi i po chwili obok mnie stanął Dark Sneasel. Pok rozejrzał się ciekawie. Warknał pytająco widząc Karen, a gdy dostrzegł Nidokinga przez sekundę wyglądał na całkowicie zaskoczonego, a gdy następnie przybrał pozę bojową zareagowałem uspokajająco:  
- W porządku, on jest z nami. Będziemy mieć mnóstwo czasu na wyjaśnienia i opowieści. A to jest Karen - tu wskazałem na dziewczynę - Może ją pamiętasz. Tak jak ty pomagasz mnie w walce z "Targowicą" tak ona przekonała Nidokinga, aby pomagał jej. - dokonałem krótkiej prezentacji, szary Pokemon tylko kiwnął głową, po czym zaczął coś mruczeć do fioletowego stwora, a po chwili oba Dark Poki dyskutowały zawzięcie i niestety my nie mieliśmy możliwości w tym uczestniczyć, gdyż nie było szans na zrozumienie ich języka.  
- Czyli co? Pojedynek nierozstrzygnięty? - zapytał jeszcze Max.  
- No niestety Młody, na to wygląda. Poszczęściło ci się Karen, no i witaj w drużynie. - to mówiąc Clair podała dziewczynie rękę, którą ta uścisnęła i odparła z uśmiechem:  
- Jesteś pewna, że to mnie się poszczęściło? W końcu zawsze możemy walkę powtórzyć, bądź co bądź do Łodzi w dwa dni nie dotrzemy.  
Widząc złośliwy uśmiech Clair westchnąłem tylko, ale byłem szczęśliwy, że mimo najgorszych przeczuć starcie trenerek zakończyło się kompromisem. Przez następną godzinę odpoczywaliśmy nieopodal łąki na której stoczony został pojedynek. Przenieśliśmy się tylko w bardziej zadrzewiony teren, aby od drogi trudno nas było dostrzec. Dark Poki nadal były poza PokeBallami i lepiej było nie ryzykować, że ktoś je dostrzeże. Dodatkowo wypuściłem Kadabrę, aby pilnował, czy ktoś się zbliża czy nie, a Max swoimi sposobami postawił na nogi Xatu i tak z dwoma zwiadowcami nie musieliśmy się obawiać, że ktoś nas nakryje. Streściliśmy nasze dotychczasowe przygody, mikstury Maxa podleczyły zarówno Poki Karen jak i Clair, a gdy w końcu byliśmy gotowi wyruszyliśmy w drogę, teraz już w czwórkę. Łódź i dziewiąta, czy też w wypadku Karen dziesiąta odznaka, czekały.


	74. Jak Poki śpiewają?

ODCINEK 74: JAK POKI ŚPIEWAJĄ?

Od opuszczenia Warszawy minęły dwa dni. Z trójki wędrowców zrobił się kwartet, gdyż na granicy miasta dołączyła do nas Karen - trenerka która podobnie jak ja zbierała odznaki i w pewnym sensie była moją rywalką. Po początkowych "drobnych" problemach przyłączyła się do naszej drużynki i razem wędrowaliśmy do Łodzi - najbliższego stolicy miasta z odznaką, której nie miałem ani ja ani ona. Dziewczyna jak się okazało wśród swoich Pokemonów miała też Dark Nidokinga, którego na początku mojej wędrówki spotkałem w kopalniach tarnobrzeskich. Przez czas jaki minął opowiedzieliśmy sobie ze szczegółami nasze przygody od rozstania nad Jeziorem Wigry, jedynie spotkanie z "Targowicą" nieco inaczej przedstawiłem, pominąłem pogadankę moją i Clair z "Celi Śmierci", oraz nie wspomniałem, że poobijali mnie tak naprawdę tylko dlatego, że chciałem bronić dziewczynę. Zresztą od czasu afery z "Targowicą" trenerka jakby stała się bardziej miła dla mnie. Kasy już tak nie wyciągała i wydawała się mniej irytować. Możliwe, że wpływ na to miała wędrująca z nami Karen, w końcu skoro ona potrafiła być samowystarczalna, to Clair mogło być zwyczajnie głupio wyzyskiwać ludzi finansowo na każdym kroku.  
Przywędrowaliśmy właśnie do niewielkiego miasteczka, Żelazowej Woli, jak odczytaliśmy z tablicy i wszystko wskazywało na to, że trafiliśmy na jakaś lokalną imprezę, albo coś podobnego. Sporo ludzi, tu i tam kolorowe dekoracje, sporo plakatów i wszystko wskazywało na to, że centrum wydarzeń jest na rynku miejskim.  
- Co tym razem? Konkurs? Turniej? Coś innego? - zapytała Clair podchodząc do jednego z plakatów.  
- Wygląda na konkurs, a przynajmniej po nazwie sądząc. - stwierdziłem, gdy odczytałem kolorowy napis: "Jak Poki śpiewają."  
- Nie taki zwykły ten konkurs. Z tego co tu widzę jest organizowany z pieniędzy miasta i tak naprawdę jest to bardziej impreza charytatywna na którą składa się kilka konkursów. - to mówiąc Karen wskazała dolną część plakatu, gdzie było szczegółowo rozpisane co i jak.  
- Hmm... Zbieranie pieniędzy od przyjezdnych... Wybory najładniejszego Poka... Było, nie lubię powtórek... Wielki konkurs na najładniej śpiewającego Pokemona... No to jest ciekawsze... Tylko od kiedy to Poki śpiewają? - komentowała głośno Clair, czytając szybko informacje na plakacie.  
- No wiesz, Poke-Ptaki mogą wydawać dźwięki podobne do śpiewu, no i jest przecież atak "Śpiew". To że większość stworków warczy albo mruczy, to nie znaczy, że nie umie czegoś melodyjnego zanucić. - wyjaśnił dziewczynie Max.  
- To co, zapisujemy się? - zapytałem. Zwykle tego typu rzeczy średnio mnie interesowały, w wyborach na najładniejszego Pokemona na jakie natrafiliśmy nie tak dawno temu w Koronowie w ogóle nie wziąłem udziału, ale tutaj przynajmniej cel był szczytny.  
- Do wygrania złota wstążka, dla najlepiej śpiewającego Pokemona... I co? Tyle? - nie kryła irytacji Clair.  
- Impreza charytatywna, więc nie powinnaś spodziewać się kto wie czego. Nagroda jedna i symboliczna, tutaj bardziej chodzi o to, żeby pieniędzy jak najwięcej zebrać od trenerów i publiczności, a nie rozdawać innym. I wiecie co, ja bym chciała się zapisać. - oznajmiła wesoło Karen.  
- W konkursie preferowane są typy latające, no to masz w czym wybierać. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na kilka zdań z plakatu będących skróconymi zasadami, a po chwili dodał smutno - W odróżnieniu ode mnie.  
- Hmm... No faktycznie Młody, z roślinkami to za wiele nie zdziałasz. Toriś ma pierzaka, Karen nawet dwa, a ja mam Torchica...  
- Który typem latającym nie jest. - przerwałem dziewczynie w połowie.  
- No i co z tego? Wygląda jak mały ptaszek, więc z czym problem? Piszczeć umie, zanucić pewnie też coś zanuci. A poza tym twój Noctowl może i jest latacz, ale muzykalnie pewnie średnio mu idzie, tylko hukać potrafi. - po tych słowach trenerka zrobiła obrażoną minę.  
- Tak, lepiej żeby organizatorzy nie mieli żadnych zastrzeżeni co do jego uczestnictwa. - mruknąłem cicho ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Clair.  
- Zapisy odbywają się na rynku ,więc skoro uznaliście, że bierzecie udział, to wypada się pospieszyć, abyśmy się nie spóźnili, czy coś. - zaproponował Max.  
- A ty? - zapytałem.  
- A ja będę wam kibicował. W Koronowie ty się obijałeś, więc teraz moja kolej. - odparł z uśmiechem młody trener i już po chwili wędrowaliśmy w stronę rynku. Nawet nie było potrzeby pytać o drogę, gdyż wystarczyło iść tam gdzie jest najwięcej ludzi i dekoracji.  
Wkrótce zawędrowaliśmy na miejsce. Obok sporego budynku, który zapewne był ratuszem miejskim zbudowano coś w rodzaju sceny, na której właśnie dokonywana był prezentacja różnych Pokemonów. Zapewne było to wyczytany z plakatu konkurs na najładniejszego z nich, gdyż wszystkie były zadbane, wyszczotkowane i z różnymi ozdobami.  
- Ktoś tu przesadza ze słodkością. - mruknęła Clair, a Karen wskazała na znajdujące się obok sceny coś, co wyglądało na miejsce zapisów i punkt informacyjny w jednym. Za sporym stolikiem siedziało dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta, a co chwila podchodził do nich czy to trener, czy przechodzień i albo pytał o coś, albo wrzucał pieniądze do sporej skarbonki stojącej na środku stołu. Wśród gapiów dostrzec też można było kilkoro młodych ludzi, którzy z mniejszymi skarbonkami również zbierali datki.  
- No to czas na zasięgnięcie informacji. - to mówiąc Max ruszył w stronę stołu, przy okazji wyciągając z portfela parę monet.  
- No tak, zapisać się możemy, a przy okazji parę złotych trzeba wrzucić. - Karen poszła za przykładem chłopaka i również wyszukała jakieś pieniądze. Posłałem Clair pytające spojrzenie.  
- Tak Toriś, też tam coś wrzucę, ale i tak wam nie powiem ile. - szepnęła dziewczyna, a gdy po chwili podeszliśmy do stolika, usłyszeliśmy już wyjaśnienia kobiety:  
- Niestety, w śpiewaniu biorą udział tylko Pokemony ptaki. Mamy jednak wiele innych konkursów przewidzianych na dzisiaj, więc być może znajdziesz coś innego co ci się spodoba. Wystarczy poprzeglądać plakaty, albo... - tu wręczyła chłopakowi coś co wyglądało jak informator - Albo poczytać jakie atrakcje na dziś przygotowaliśmy.  
- W takim razie zostanę w roli kibica. - stwierdził młody trener, zaś Clair słysząc wyjaśnienia dopytała się jeszcze  
- Czy Pok który nie ma typu latającego ale wygląda jak ptak może brać udział w konkursie? - i wypuściwszy Torchica postawiła go na stole, a Poke-Kurczak najpierw spojrzał na trenerkę, a potem zaczął się gapić na trójkę ludzi.  
- Fajny, nie? - dodała dziewczyna uśmiechając się niewinnie. Ja westchnąłem, Max starał się powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu, a Karen miała wprawdzie nieco dziwną minę, ale już zdążyła się przyzwyczaić, do różnych zachowań pewnej zwariowanej trenerki.  
- Ekhm... Tak, bardzo ładny i w ogóle, ale... - kobieta nie wyglądała na szczególnie przekonaną, jednak Clair przerwała jej przy okazji szybko wrzucając coś do skarbonki.  
- No i fajnie, czyli bierze udział. Dziękuję bardzo. - i zabrawszy stworka ze stołu, zgarnąwszy przy okazji ulotkę informacyjną o konkursie oddaliła się szybko, zostawiając osłupiałą trójkę.  
- Czy ona właśnie nie zrobiła czegoś, co powinno się "korupcją" nazywać? - szepnąłem do Maxa i Karen.  
- Normalnie pewnie tak, ale tutaj cel jest szczytny więc... Ale i tak mnie zaskoczyła, że wrzuciła tam aż tyle, chyba że źle zobaczyłem. - odparł równie cicho chłopak.  
- No wiecie, każdy powinien znaleźć choćby symboliczna złotówkę. Skoro zbierają na szczytny cel, to wypada pomóc. - po tych słowach dziewczyna zgłosiła chęć wzięcia udziału w konkursie i zadeklarowała Pidgeota jako Poka, którego zapisuje. Ja zapisałem Noctowla, a dowiedziawszy się, że do początku zawodów mamy jeszcze godzinę zdecydowaliśmy, że można zrobić coś w rodzaju narady i ustalić, co nasze Poki właściwie powinny robić.  
- Wiadomo, że Śpiew jako atak odpada, zresztą to by tylko wszystkich uśpiło, więc logika nakazuje wymyślić coś innego. - zaczęła Karen, gdy rozsiedliśmy się na wolnej ławce, a Noctowl i Pidgeot obok nas.  
- Hmm... Potrafisz coś zanucić? - spytałem Poke-Sowę, która w odpowiedzi popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie, zahukała parę razy i tyle z tego wyszło.  
- Nie bardzo. - mruknął Max. Pidgeot zaś nie czekając na zachętę zagruchał parę razy jakby na próbę i zaczął "śpiewać" coś przypominające marsza.  
- Całkiem nieźle. - oceniłem, a po chwili dodałem - A w ogóle, widzieliście gdzie Clair poszła?  
- Niestety nie. Podejrzewam że pojawi się na początku konkursu, a teraz trenuje coś z Torchicem. - zgadywała Karen.  
- Jak się nad tym zastanowić kiedyś dawała te swoje przedstawienia ze Squirtlem, więc kto wie, może faktycznie wymyśli coś oryginalnego. - zacząłem się głośno zastanawiać, a Poke-Sowa widząc, że jej "konkurentowi" śpiewanie idzie o wiele lepiej zahukała parę razy poirytowana, po czym zaczęła ćwiczyć hukanie raz cichsze, raz głośniejsze i jakąś melodie do tego tworzyć.  
- No tak, konkurencja to jeden z najlepszych motywatorów. - stwierdziła z rozbawieniem Karen, obserwując wyczyny Noctowla.  
Przesiedzieliśmy na ławce godzinę pozostałą do turnieju, Poke-Ptaki ćwiczyły jakieś melodie i musiałem przyznać, że średnio im to wychodziło. Coraz bardziej też zastanawiałem się gdzie przepadła Clair i co tym razem wymyśliła. Miałem nadzieje, że nie skończy się znowu na jakiś kłopotach. Gdy czas minął, a scena opustoszała, gdyż wybory najładniejszego Poka zakończono, wkroczył na nią mężczyzna wyglądający na główno prowadzącego cała akcję i zaczął:  
- Dziękuje wszystkim tak licznie tu zgromadzonym. Nie tylko dlatego, że poświęciliście swój czas i odwiedziliście naszą skromną imprezę, ale przede wszystkim na to, że znaleźliście w swych portfelach nieco drobnych z którymi zechcieliście się z nami podzielić. Mogę zapewnić, ze pieniądze tu dziś zebrane zmarnowane nie zostaną i przeznaczymy je na pomoc tym, którzy jej najbardziej potrzebują.  
Tu i tam rozległy się przyciszone oklaski, zaś prowadzący po krótkiej przerwie kontynuował:  
- A teraz to, na co wielu z was czekało. Główna atrakcja dnia dzisiejszego, czyli konkurs, który nazwaliśmy: "Jak Poki Śpiewają?" Jak zapewne sami wiecie turniejów walczących ,czy też konkursów na najładniejszego Pokemona jest całkiem sporo, my zaś postanowiliśmy wymyślić coś oryginalnego i tak padł pomysł na to, co za chwileczkę się rozpocznie.  
- Taaa... Oryginalne, no niech ci będzie. - usłyszałem mruknięcie Clair, która podeszłą do nas szybko i cicho.  
- I jak tam ćwiczenia? Wymyśliłaś coś? - zapytała przyjaźnie Karen.  
- A co, myślisz że ci powiem? Zapomnij i czekaj cierpliwie na mój występ. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
- Zapewne tak jak mnie tak i wam śpiewające Pokemony kojarzą się głównie z ptakami i stąd też ograniczenie do tego typu stworków i muszę przyznać, że mimo tego liczba uczestników dopisała. Zgłosiło się dwudziestu siedmiu trenerów z Poke-Ptakami i teraz zaprezentują oni co też ich podopieczni potrafią, a nasi szanowni sędziowie wespół z publicznością zadecydują czyj występ najbardziej się im podobał.  
Po skończeniu przemówienia prowadzącego rozległy się brawa głośniejsze i liczniejsze niż poprzednio. Sędziami zaś okazała się znana nam już trójka ludzi siedzących za stołem obok sceny.  
- No proszę, całkiem spora konkurencja wyszła. Może być ciekawiej niż się zapowiadało. - skomentowała cicho Karen, Clair nic nie mówiąc uśmiechała się tajemniczo, a ja byłem ciekaw w jakiej kolejności będą wyczytywani uczestnicy.  
- Zawodników proszę o podejście do naszej sceny, za chwileczkę będę ich odczytywał, a oni dokonają prezentacji wokalnych umiejętności ich podopiecznych. - po słowach prowadzącego zbliżyliśmy się do sceny, podobnie jak kilkanaście innych osób, a po chwili mężczyzna kontynuował - A więc rozpocznie Kevin i jego Wingul. - po zapowiedzi tu i tam rozległy się brawa, a na scenę wkroczył młody trener z białym Pokiem, który na komendę chłopaka zaczął skrzeczeć jakaś rytmiczną melodię.  
- Hmm... Średnio to wygląda. - mruknąłem sceptycznie.  
- Bo trzeba wiedzieć, co twój Pok naprawdę umie... No i dodać coś od siebie. - usłyszałem cichy szept Clair. Tajemniczy uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy dziewczyny i teraz już byłem pewny, że wymyśliła coś szalonego.  
- Dziękujemy za tą prezentację i zapraszamy kolejnego uczestnika... - gdy tylko Kevin i Wingul skończyli pokaz prowadzący zaprosił następnego trenera, po nim następnego i tak trwała cała prezentacja. Po każdym występie rozlegały się mniej lub bardziej burzliwe brawa, sędziowie zaś skrzętnie notowali coś przy stole. Pokazy zaś były różne. Jedne Poki faktycznie ćwierkały czy też piszczały całkiem znośne melodie, innym słabo to wychodziło, a ja zacząłem dochodzić do wniosku, że jednak całe te zapisy to był zdecydowanie kiepski pomysł. Ale było już za późno, bowiem moje imię zostało właśnie wyczytane.  
- Powodzenia. - usłyszałem cichy szept Karen i uśmiechnąwszy się do dziewczyny wkroczyłem na scenę.  
- Na wstępie chciałem powiedzieć, że mój Noctowl za dobry w śpiewaniu nie jest, więc jeśli kogoś wrażliwość artystyczna zostanie zbyt urażona to przepraszam. - powiedziałem, a tu i tam wśród publiczności dało się słyszeć stłumione chichoty. Następnie poleciłem, aby Poke-Sowa wykonała swój występ, a Pokemon zaczął hukać rytmicznie coś, co w założeniu miało być podobne do "Marszu Żałobnego" i musiałem przyznać, że całkiem nieźle wychodziło, a z tłumionych śmiechów publiczności wywnioskowałem, że zamierzony efekt osiągnąłem. Wkrótce występ się zakończył, a ukłoniwszy się opuściłem scenę wraz z Noctowlem żegnany brawami.  
- Toriś męczennika z siebie robisz, czy jak? - skomentowała prezentacje Clair.  
- Tak, męczennika, cierpiętnika i kogo tam jeszcze chcesz. Uznaj że to był występ z dedykacją dla ciebie. - odparłem niewinnie.  
- Hm? Że niby ja taka straszna i cię ciągle gnębię, tak? A po głowie byś nie chciał oberwać za szerzenie takich insynuacji? - to mówiąc dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
- Masz racje Max, oni naprawdę uroczo razem wyglądają. - usłyszeliśmy komentarz Karen. Młody trener zapewne coś by odpowiedział, ale widząc moją zdziwioną minę i ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Clair musiał się skupić na powstrzymaniu wybuchu śmiechu.  
- Zamiast głupich komentarzy lepiej zajmij się swoim występem. - mruknęła gniewnie dziewczyna, gdy prowadzący wyczytał Karen jako następną trenerkę do wkroczenia na scenę.  
- Dzięki, postaram się. – odparła Karen i wkroczyła odważnie przed publiczność.  
- No to Clair, występujesz jako ostatnia z naszej trójki. - skomentowałem cicho.  
- Oj Toriś, Toriś, nie tylko to. Załatwiłam sobie u prowadzących ostatni występ. W końcu mój pokaz będzie wyjątkowy. - i znów uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, tym samym zmuszając mnie do podzielności uwagi. Dumania nad tym, co ona wymyśliła i skupieniu się na oglądaniu występu Karen.  
- Niestety zbyt ładnych piosenek mój Pidgeot nie potrafi, ale za to wśród Strażników Pokemon z pewnością by się przydał na defilady chociażby. - po tym przykrótkim wstępie Karen jej podopieczny zaczął gruchać marszowy rytm, a trenerka zgodnie z nim zaczęła maszerować po scenie. Gdy Poke-Ptak przyspieszył Karen również przyspieszyła, a gdy zaczął gruchać coś pomiędzy marszem a melodią dziewczyna wykonała salut, coś w rodzaju "prezentuj broń" i parę innych defiladowych pokazów. Musiałem przyznać, że całość wyszła całkiem nieźle i z pewnością lepiej to wyglądało, niż tylko zwykłe piszczenie, czy mruczenie Pokemonów. Gdy pokaz się skończył znów rozległy się liczne brawa, co tylko potwierdzało, że publiczność również bardziej ceni występ w którym trener daje coś od siebie.  
- No i całkiem nieźle musze przyznać, całkiem nieźle. - skomentowała Clair, gdy Karen zeszła ze sceny i dołączyła od nas.  
- Ja powiem, że nawet całkiem sympatycznie. Dobra koordynacja przede wszystkim. - pochwaliłem trenerkę.  
- Dzięki. Jak wiecie wymyślone zostało na szybko, ale na szczęście z Pidgeotem trenuję tak długo, że świetnie się rozumiemy. - odparła z uśmiechem trenerka.  
- Jeśli mam być szczery to to nawet lepsze niż pokaz Toriego było. - dodał jeszcze Max. Nie mnie było oceniać kto wypadł lepiej, ale faktem jest, że jedyne co zrobiłem, to zapowiedziałem występ Noctowla, zaś Karen coś trochę podziałała na scenie.  
Zostało jeszcze kilku uczestników, a ich występy przebiegły całkiem sprawnie. Większość z nich podobnie jak ja jedynie zapowiadało występy Pokemonów, a stworki starały się nucić miej lub bardziej znane melodie. Niektórym nawet nieźle to wychodziło innym zdecydowanie mniej. W końcu nadszedł czas na ostatni pokaz i prowadzący oznajmił:  
- A teraz na zakończenie trenerka Clair, która bardzo chciała aby jej prezentacja przebiegła na końcu i po części może być traktowana pozakonkursowo, gdyż jej podopiecznym jest Torchic, który jak wiadomo nie jest typem la...  
- Hej, ja nic o pozakonkursówce nie mówiłam! - przerwała prowadzącemu dziewczyna szybko wskakując na scenę i zajmując miejsce obok mężczyzny.  
- Oho... Zaczyna się.. - mruknąłem wzdychając, gdy wokół rozległy się przyciszone śmiechy rozbawionej publiczności.  
- Spokojnie Tori, tym razem nie sądzę, aby się miało tylko na wielkiej awanturze skończyć. - uspokajał mnie Max.  
- Ja też myślę, że ona coś porządnego wymyśliła. - dodała Karen, jednak niewiele to pomogło na moje złe przeczucia. Ta wariatka zdecydowanie za często sprawiała kłopoty.  
- Witam wszystkich, jak już wiecie nazywam się Clair i chciałam tu dokonać małej prezentacji. Jeśli uznacie, że wam się ona spodobała, to postarajcie się wyszukać w portfelach jeszcze parę groszy i wrzucić je do skarbonek, które wszędzie na placu można znaleźć. - rozpoczęła dziewczyna, czym mnie lekko zaskoczyła. Przygotowała to wszystko, aby pomóc w zbieraniu pieniędzy? Z drugiej strony przypomniałem sobie skróconą wersje jej przeszłości, którą poznałem kilka dni temu... No tak, ona nie miała łatwo, a teraz gdy jest okazja stara się pomóc na ile to możliwe.  
- Musze przyznać, że pierwszy raz to robię przed tak wielką publicznością, więc proszę o wybaczenie lekkiej tremy. Dobrze, już bez przedłużania Torchic, gotowy? - gdy Poke-Kurczak pisnął i pokiwał łebkiem dziewczyna odliczyła na palcach ręki od trzech do zera i... Zaczęła śpiewać.  
- Eeee... Jej się coś nie pokręciło... - mruknąłem, ale okazało się, że Torchic też ma ważną rolę w występie, gdyż stanowi coś w rodzaju "podkładu muzycznego". Clair nie śpiewała zbyt głośno, dzięki temu wyraźnie było słychać piśnięcia i ćwierknięcia Pokemona. No i musiałem przyznać, że całość wypadała bardzo ciekawie i... No cóż, ładnie. Nie spodziewałem się, że ta wariatka ma jakiekolwiek zdolności wokalne, a tu proszę, zostałem pozytywnie zaskoczony.  
- I co powiesz Tori? Znowu to zrobiła, no nie? - usłyszałem cichy komentarz Maxa i tylko pokiwałem głową. Tak, dziewczyna znowu zrobiła coś, może nie szalonego, ale z pewnością zaskakującego. Widać było, że zarówno sędziowie, jak i publiczność są pod wrażeniem jej talentu, a gdy po kilku minutach występ się skończył rozległy się najgłośniejsze barwa ze wszystkich jakie do tej pory było słychać.  
- Dziękuje i pamiętajcie o wsparciu potrzebujących. - powiedziała głośno dziewczyna zeskakując ze sceny.  
- Muszę przyznać, że pokazałaś klasę. - skomentowała jej wyczyn Karen.  
- Hej, jak zbierają pieniądze aby pomóc potrzebującym to trzeba dać z siebie wszystko co tylko możliwe, aby pomóc. - oparła z uśmiechem trenerka wskazując na stół sędziowski, przy którym obecnie panował spory ruch, gdyż wielu widzów postanowiło posłuchać prośby dziewczyny i wrzucali do skarbonki dodatkowe sumy pieniężne.  
- I musze też przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłaś. Nie spodziewałam się, że taki występ zaprezentujesz. - dodała jeszcze po chwili Karen.  
- Ha, po prostu umiem zaskakiwać ludzi, poza tym... Powiedzmy że wiem czym jest bieda i jak to jest, gdy nie masz dosłownie nic. - odparła cicho dziewczyna, a blondwłosa trenerka tylko pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Kilka minut później prowadzący znów wkroczył na scenę i uroczyście oznajmił:  
- Po raz kolejny dziękuje wszystkim za tak liczne przybycie, za wszelkie datki jakie wrzucacie do skarbonek, a teraz z przyjemnością pragnę ogłosić zwyciężczynię naszego konkursu i tą, która otrzyma złotą wstążkę.  
- No to już wiemy że wygrała "ona", więc Tori, nie udało ci się. - szepnął Max.  
- Taaa... "Ona"? Może się założymy kto to ta "ona" jest? - odparłem cicho, a trener tylko się uśmiechnął.  
- Wprawdzie nie do końca był to występ jakiego się spodziewaliśmy, ale sądząc po waszych brawach najbardziej przypadł wam do gustu i tym samym oznajmiam, że konkurs "Jak Poki Śpiewają" wygrała trenerka Clair, chociaż wszyscy wiemy, że w jej przypadku to nie Pokemon śpiewał. - ogłosił uroczyście prowadzący.  
- Gratulacje. - powiedzieliśmy niemal równocześnie i omal nie wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem widząc zaskoczoną minę dziewczyny.  
- Ej, ale tym razem ja naprawdę chciałam zrobić pokaz bezinteresowny, a oni mi nagrodę wciskają... - mruknęła cicho Clair znów wkraczając na scenę.  
- Ona chyba nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać. - mruknąłem widząc, jak trenerka przyjmuje złotą wstążkę i przyczepia ją Torchicowi.  
- To chyba dobrze, dzięki temu nie narzekasz na nudę. - usłyszałem komentarz Karen.  
- Taaa... Szkoda tylko, że częściej jest to zadziwianie negatywne niż pozytywne. - dodałem po chwili wzdychając i dołączając do braw jakie rozległy się na placu.  
W Żelazowej Woli zostaliśmy do wieczora. Dzięki osiągnięciu Clair bez problemu znaleźliśmy nocleg i w dalszą drogę mogliśmy wyruszyć jutro rano. Przez resztę dnia też dziewczyna była zaczepiana przez różne osoby, jedni gratulowali jej występu, inni pytali czy jest wędrowną trenerką, czy tez jej występ to była część planu całej imprezy. Ogólnie sytuacja była bardzo podobna do tej, jaką miał Max w Płocku i może mi się tylko wydawało, a może faktycznie byłem lekko zazdrosny o zainteresowanie jakim cieszyła się dziewczyna. W każdym razie reklamę sobie zrobiła całkiem niezłą i kto wie, może kiedyś faktycznie zostanie piosenkarką, lub kimś podobnym, chociaż na razie nic nie wskazywało na to, aby plan złapania rzadkich i silnych Pokemonów miał iść w odstawkę. Wieczorem udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek, aby wypoczęci ruszyć rankiem w dalszą drogę do Łodzi...


	75. Nawiedzony pałac

ODCINEK 75: NAWIEDZONY PAŁAC.

- Jakieś większe miasto na horyzoncie. - oznajmiła Clair, gdy wędrowaliśmy polną drogą i ze względu na porę obiadową powoli trzeba było myśleć o przerwie w podróży.  
- No to po wczorajszym obiadku "na dziko" dziś zjemy coś porządnego. - ucieszyłem się.  
- Tori, nie rozpieszczasz się za bardzo? Przedwczoraj porządny obiad w Żelazowej Woli, dzisiaj w... To pewnie Łowicz będzie. Co z ciebie za trener? - skrytykowała mnie Karen.  
- Taki co lubi dobre jedzenie. – odparłem z uśmiechem. Poza tym trzeba było korzystać z okazji, odkąd Karen dołączyła do nas Clair zaprzestała nagminnego wyciągania ode mnie kasy i gdy przychodziło do płacenia za posiłki to albo każdy płacił za siebie, albo robiliśmy grupową zrzutkę.  
- Tak Karen, zbliżamy się do Łowicza. Miasto stare, powinno mieć jakiś fanowski stadion, kilka zabytków i jedną z największych fabryk produkujących soki, drzemy i przetwory owocowe. - poinformował nas Max.  
- Sugerujesz, że możemy sobie pozwolić na większą wyżerkę niż zwykle? - zapytałem i dostrzegłem krytyczne spojrzenie Clair i usłyszałem jej cichy szept:  
- Obżartuch.  
Kilkanaście minut później byliśmy już w centrum miasta, a znalazłszy wolne miejsca w restauracji dla trenerów zamówiliśmy porządny obiad dla nas i naszych Pokemonów.  
- To co teraz? Posiłek i wędrujemy dalej, zwiedzamy miasto, szukamy stadionu, czy jeszcze coś innego? - zapytała Clair.  
- No wiesz, rozejrzeć się można i kto wie, może natrafimy na kogoś z kłopotami, które rozwiązać może tylko trener Pokemon. - gdy to mówiłem podszedł do nas właściciel restauracji z zamówionym przez nas obiadem, a słysząc me słowa wtrącił nieśmiało:  
- Jeśli szukacie przygód i jesteście trenerami, to może wybierzecie się do Nieborowa, godzina drogi stąd, a z tego co wiem ostatnio mają tam drobne kłopoty.  
- No proszę, długo nie trzeba było myśleć nad nowym zajęciem... - mruknęła cicho Clair, a Karen zapytała rzeczowo:  
- A wie pan co to za kłopoty? Pokemony, czy coś innego?  
- No wie panienka, z tego co słyszałem tu i tam... Wiadomo że tamtejszy pałacyk jest zamieszkały przez kilka Poke-Duchów. Jest również zabytkowy i jakiś czas temu powstało coś w rodzaju niepisanej umowy, że owe duchy pomieszkują tam sobie, straszą turystów i są czymś w rodzaju atrakcji turystycznej, a wędrowni trenerzy ich nie łapią. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
- A teraz pewnie gdzieś owe duchy zniknęły? - zapytałem, jednak odpowiedzią było przeczące pokręcenie głową.  
- Niestety to by nie był duży problem. Wręcz przeciwnie można powiedzieć. Duchy się rozpanoszyły w pałacyku, atakują i przeganiają każdego. Tydzień temu się wszystko zaczęło, a trzy dni temu Łowicz odwiedził Black. Chłopak wprawdzie nie mówił co się stało, ale skoro zamieszkał w mieście, no to coś było na rzeczy. No i od wczoraj krążą plotki o zbuntowanych duchach. Nawet jacyś trenerzy byli wczoraj w mieście i mówili coś o walce w której nie mieli szans... W każdym razie, jeśli chcecie, możecie się przespacerować i przynajmniej przekonacie się na ile to prawda, co ludzie gadają.  
Informacji uzyskanych od właściciela restauracji było całkiem sporo i nawet nie musieliśmy głośno podejmować decyzji, bo wiadomo było, że każdy chce pójść i sprawdzić co się dzieje. Dodatkowo w oczach Clair dostrzegłem błysk jasno dający do zrozumienia, że chce sobie nowego Pokemona złapać.  
- Jedno pytanko, ten Black to właściciel tego pałacyku? - zapytała jeszcze Karen.  
- Mniej więcej można tak powiedzieć. Chłopak jest potomkiem rodu Radziejowskich, budowniczych pałacyku, a dawniej właścicieli sporej części okolicznych terenów. Rodzice mieszkają tu, w Łowiczu, ale on się uparł i zamieszkał w Nieborowie. Z drugiej strony sprząta tam i pilnuje porządku, można powiedzieć że sprawuje funkcję kustosza, mimo młodego wieku. Zresztą co ja wam będę mówił, jak chcecie z nim pogadać, to zajrzyjcie do Punktu Medycznego w pobliżu rynku. Jeszcze wczoraj się tam kwaterował.  
Po dodatkowych wyjaśnieniach mężczyzna przeprosił nas i udał w stronę innego stolika, do którego przysiadł właśnie jakiś trener.  
- No to mamy plan. Najpierw pogadanka z Blackiem, a potem idziemy zobaczyć o co dokładnie z duchami chodzi. - podsumowała Karen.  
- Taaa... Najpierw Bydgoszcz, potem okolice Warszawy, coś za często ostatnio spotykamy Poke-Duchy. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- A to źle Toriś? Tym sposobem będę miała wreszcie okazję jakiegoś złapać. - odparła Clair.  
- Ale według zasad w pałacyku Poków się nie łapie. - przypomniał Max.  
- Nie łapało Młody, teraz jak robią rozróbę, to trzeba je spacyfikować, prawda. - i trenerka uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
- Taaa... Do pacyfikowania to akurat się nadajesz... - mruknąłem, aby po chwili ukryć grymas bólu, gdy pięta trenerki wbiła się w palce mojej stopy.  
Mając wytyczony cel szybko uporaliśmy się z obiadem i ruszyliśmy do wskazanego Punktu Medycznego tylko po to, aby na miejscu dowiedzieć się, że Black rano opuścił budynek i prawdopodobnie wrócił do siebie.  
- Rozminęliśmy się, trudno. Może spotkamy go na miejscu. - stwierdziłem, a dopytawszy się którędy do Nieborowa ruszyliśmy w drogę.  
- Zastanawiam się tylko, czemu Strażników Pokemon nie zawiadomiono o całej sytuacji, Skoro Pokemony rozrabiają, to oni powinni coś z tym zrobić. - powiedziała Karen, gdy wędrowaliśmy do pałacyku.  
- Powinni, albo nie powinni. Powiedz, ale szczerze, ile razy podczas twojej podróży przekonałaś się, że oni faktycznie są pomocni? - spytała Clair.  
- No cóż... Przymknęli "Targowicę", interweniowali kilkakrotnie, gdy Pokom działa się krzywda, raz przymknęli złodziei, gdy odkryłam ich kryjówkę... - zaczęła wyliczać trenerka.  
- Ano właśnie, ty odkryłaś bo oni sami nie potrafili. Wiesz Karen, może miałaś więcej szczęścia o przekonaniu się co do ich użyteczności, jednak ja z całą pewnością mogę stwierdzić, że my - tu dziewczyna wskazała na mnie i Maxa - robimy o wiele więcej od tej całej bandy.  
- Sugerujesz, żeby tym razem też ich nie powiadamiać, nawet gdyby sytuacja okazała się poważna? - zapytała lekko zaskoczona Karen.  
- No ej, ten cały Black też tego nie zrobił, więc my też nie powinniśmy. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- Poza tym bez strażników można bezkarnie złapać jakiegoś Pokemona, prawda? - zapytałem z niewinną miną.  
- Tak Toriś, to też. - mruknęła gniewnie trenerka i posłała mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Chyba faktycznie moje uwagi ruszały jej sumienie i wiedziała że mimo wszystko wykorzystanie sytuacji celem łapania rzadkiego Poka za dobre nie jest, zwłaszcza, że Karen nawet się nie zająknęła, że również planuje Poke-Ducha złapać.  
Po godzinie wędrówki dotarliśmy do Nieborowa i bez trudu trafiliśmy pod pałac, otoczony sporym parkiem. Nic nie wskazywało na to, aby działo się tu coś dziwnego, bądź niepokojącego, chociaż faktem było, że ludzi w parku żadnych nie było widać.  
- No i dobra, co teraz? - zapytałem.  
- Hmm... Możemy wejść do środka i zobaczyć, czy kogoś spotkamy. - zaproponowała Karen.  
- No i gdzieś tu się ten cały Black powinien kręcić. - to mówiąc Clair spojrzała na Noctowla, który przysiadł na gałęzi drzewa - No Pierzak, nie widziałeś tu kogoś młodego? Polataj po parku i poszukaj.  
Poke-Sowa zahukała parę razy na dziewczynę, ale posłuchała i odleciała na poszukiwania.  
- Właściwie to nie taki zły pomysł. Absol, Charmeleon czujecie coś dziwnego? - zapytałem pozostałe Poki, ale one po chwili węszenia pokręciły tylko przecząco głowami.  
- Zawsze może być tak, że Poke-Duchy pojawiają się po zmroku. - zasugerował Max.  
- No ale turystów niby przeganiały za dnia, więc... - to mówiąc ruszyłem w stronę głównego wejścia do pałacyku.  
- Silni, zwarci, gotowi. Bójcie się niesforne Pokemony, albowiem wspaniali trenerzy nadchodzą. - i po tej krótkiej przemowie Clair nie tylko ruszyła za mną, ale i mnie wyprzedziła, przy okazji niepostrzeżenie "pożyczając" jeden z pustych PokeBalli, jakie miałem do paska przyczepione. Karen, Max i Poki podreptali za nami i po chwili staliśmy już przed solidnymi drzwiami wejściowymi. Nie byłem tylko pewny czy powinniśmy wejść od tak, czy też pukać, ale problem ten sam się rozwiązał, gdy drzwi same się otworzyły.  
- Oho, ciekawy początek. - mruknęła Clair. Jednak to nie żadne duchy zapraszały nas do środka, tylko młody chłopak, który właśnie wychodził z pałacyku. Faktycznie na oko miał zapewne piętnaście lat, czarne kręcone włosy, przydługie już lekko jak na chłopaka, bowiem zaczynały sięgać do ramion, ubiór typowo trenerski, zwłaszcza bluza pełna mniejszych lub większych kieszeni, a do tego plecak przewieszony przez ramię. Gdy nas ujrzał przystanął w pół kroku lekko zaskoczony.  
- Hej. Przybywamy w pokoju. - to mówiąc Clair pomachała przyjaźnie ręka.  
- Ekhm... Tak... Trenerzy? - chłopak przełamał zmieszanie.  
- A owszem trenerzy. Usłyszeliśmy o kłopotach i przyszliśmy sprawdzić, czy możemy jakoś pomóc. - wyjaśniłem szybko, widząc że dziewczyna znów zamierza powiedzieć coś nie do końca rozsądnego.  
- Miło z waszej strony. Może wy coś poradzicie, bo ja już nie daję rady. A w ogóle nazywam się Black, a wy jesteście... - dokonaliśmy szybkiej prezentacji, po czym zapytałem:  
- No więc o co dokładnie chodzi z tymi duchami?  
- Dokładnie? Cóż... Jeszcze tydzień temu wszystko było normalne. Pałacyk sobie stał, turyści go odwiedzali, Gastleye czasem coś popsociły, było jednak spokojnie. Tu muszę wyjaśnić, że Poke-Duchów mieszkało tu cztery, trzy Gastleye i jeden Haunter. Podobało im się, nie groziło im złapanie przez trenerów, mogły robić co chciały, o ile oczywiście nie niszczyły wnętrza budynku. No i czasem postraszyły turystów, czy to poruszając obrazem, czy rzucając małym przedmiotem, jak to Poke-Duchy maja w zwyczaju. Niestety ostatnio zaczęło się robić dziwnie, żeby nie powiedzieć niebezpiecznie. - Black rozpoczął szczegółowe wyjaśnienia.  
- Zaraz, zaraz... Czyli Poki sobie tu pomieszkiwały i nie robiły kłopotów, a nagle im coś odbiło? - dopytała się Clair.  
- Mniej więcej tak to można określić. Spadające obrazy, latające przedmioty, zarówno duże jak i małe, ciężkie jak i lekkie. Za pierwszym razem myślałem, że po prostu się za bardzo rozpędziły w zabawie, ale później zacząłem się martwić. Co gorsza nie widziałem ich już od dobrych paru dni, więc nawet nie wiem co się stało. - odparł Black.  
- Czyli... Poke-Duchy zrobiły rozróbę i zniknęły? - tym razem ja zadałem pytanie, nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
- Nie zniknęły, nadal przebywają w pałacyku, tylko się nie pokazują. W końcu ten typ Poków może się stawać niewidzialny, jeśli zechce, chociaż wtedy ataków żadnych przeprowadzić nie jest w stanie. Teraz właśnie znowu starałem się z nimi porozmawiać, ale jedyne co uzyskałem, to kilka obrazów, które pospadały ze ścian, a Pokemona żadnego nie widziałem. - wyjaśnił chłopak.  
- Zakręcone to wszystko. Czyli podsumowując: Poke-Duchy rozrabiają i wyganiają każdego, kto wejdzie do środka, tak? - na pytanie Karen Black tylko pokiwał głową.  
- No to wszystko jasne. Wypuszczamy Poki, wchodzimy i czekamy aż się wariaty pojawią. - oznajmiła Clair sięgając po PokeBalle.  
- Chwila, chcesz tam siedzieć i czekać nie wiadomo jak długo, a w tym czasie te duchy zdemolują wszystko co jest w środku. - powstrzymałem trenerkę.  
- No właśnie, tu jest główny problem. Gdy nikogo nie ma, to i jest spokój, ale jak tylko ktoś wchodzi, to nie mija pięć minut, a musi unikać czy to latających przedmiotów, czy różnych widmowych stworów...  
- Widmowych stworów? Masz na myśli coś co widać, ale nic mu nie można zrobić? - przerwała chłopakowi Karen, a gdy ten pokiwał głową dodała po chwili - Zwykłe ataki na duchy nie działają, to wiemy, ale jak rozumiem te widma to nie Pokemony, więc w jakiś sposób Gastleye nauczyły się coś takiego tworzyć, o ile to Gastleye są nadal. - i zamyślona sięgnęła po PokeEncyklopedię celem doczytania jakiś informacji.  
- Pokemony tworzą widma które nie są Pokemonami. To się robi coraz dziwniejsze. - mruknęła Clair, a spojrzawszy na Absola uśmiechnęła się - No ale ja mam jako taką osłonę. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam Poki typu Ciemnosć dają ochronę ich trenerowi przed Psycho-Atakami, tak?  
- I tak i nie. Ciemność jest niewrażliwa na psychikę owszem, ale atakami typu duch już możesz je uszkodzić. Bardziej mnie zastanawia jak te Pokemony robią te całe widma... - odparłem.  
- I to właśnie postaramy się wyjaśnić.. - powiedziała Karen kończąc przegląd PokeEncyklopedii - Te widma, zjawy czy jak je tam zwać to pojawiają się za dnia czy w nocy? - zapytała.  
- W nocy, zawsze w nocy. Za dnia to tylko latające przedmioty... Właściwie można powiedzieć że atakuje cię wszystko co jest w pokoju i nie jest przykręcone na stale do podłogi. - wyjaśnił Black.  
- Dobrze. Ostatnie pytanie gdzie tu można odpocząć nieco i do nocy poczekać? - po minie Karen wywnioskowałem, że zamierza spotkać się z tymi widmami. Na Clair nie musiałem patrzeć, ona by to zrobiła nawet gdybyśmy zadecydowali inaczej.  
- Kolejna nocna przygoda. - mruknąłem wzdychając.  
- Tak Tori, dawno tego nie było co? - dodał wesoło Max, który przez całą pogadankę wyjaśnieniową nie zabierał głosu i tylko słuchał co i jak.  
Tym sposobem udaliśmy się wraz z Blackiem najpierw na przechadzkę po parku, celem pooglądania pałacyku z każdej strony i odnalezienia mojego Noctowla, który nadal gdzieś tam sobie latał, a później do miejscowego Punktu Medycznego, aby odpocząć i przespać się nieco. Noc zapowiadała się bardzo ciekawie.

Północ, jak nie później, księżyc jasno świecił na bezchmurnym niebie. Idealna pora na szukanie duchów i z takim też zamiarem wyruszyliśmy na nocną wyprawę. Pokemony które nam towarzyszyły, to: Absol Clair - jako osłona przed mocami Poke-Duchów, a przynajmniej dziewczyna w to wierzyła, Charmeleon - dający jako takie światło i pozwalający nam nie zbłądzić, oraz Kadabra i Xatu jako psycho-zwiadowcy, którzy mieli informować gdyby coś dziwnego wyczuły.  
- Silni, zwarci i gotowi, Pogromcy Duchów wkraczają do akcji. - szepnęła odważnie Clair, gdy Black ostrożnie otworzył drzwi do pałacyku, abyśmy mogli wejść do środka.  
- Nie wczuwaj się, mimo wszystko to może być niebezpieczne. - odparłem cicho, a w myślach zapytałem Kadabre, czy czuje coś dziwnego, lub niepokojącego.  
"Trudno stwierdzić... Coś tam jest... I stara się mnie blokować..." - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi, a posławszy pytające spojrzenie Karen zobaczyłem tylko jak trenerka kiwa głową. Jej Xatu zapewne przekazał tą samą wiadomość.  
- Czują coś. - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Max, gdy ostrożnie wkroczyliśmy do pałacyku.  
- Tak i dlatego musimy być bardzo ostrożni. - wyszeptała trenerka.  
Po wejściu do środka wkroczyliśmy do sporego korytarza, który prowadził do różnych sal i komnat. Wcześniej ustaliliśmy, że Black zaprowadzi nas do większego pokoju, który spełniał rolę jadalni i który był blisko wejścia. Dużo miejsca miało pozwolić na możliwość ewentualnej walki, a mała odległość na dostatecznie szybkie wycofanie się. O dziwo, albo może raczej na szczęście chwilowo nic i nikt nas nie atakował i bez przeszkód dotarliśmy na miejsce.  
- No dobrze, tylko co teraz? - wyszeptałem, a w odpowiedzi usłyszałem Kadabrę:  
"Coś się zbliża..."  
- Przygotujcie się. - szepnęła ostrzegawczo Karen, a jej ręka powędrowała do paska z PokeBallami.  
- Absol bądź gotów. - Clair również stanęła w gotowości, tylko że jej w głowie było bardziej łapanie Poków, niż walczenie z nimi.  
Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, gdy nagle Max szepnął:  
- Tam - wskazując na ścianę naprzeciwko nas.  
Na ścianie owej wisiał obraz przedstawiający jakiegoś starszego mężczyznę, który teraz spojrzał na nas i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
- Ten portret się rusza... - wyszeptałem zaskoczony.  
- Tak, właśnie tak czasem się te zjawy ukazują. - usłyszałem ciche wyjaśnienie Blacka. Tymczasem postać przeciągnęła się z zadowoleniem, po czym wyszła z obrazu, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, bowiem w miejscu w którym była znajdowała się teraz biała plama, a ona sama nadal złośliwie się uśmiechając zbliżała się do nas.  
- Duchu pokaż się! Chce z tobą walczyć i cię złapać! - zakrzyknęła odważnie Clair, ale jedyne co osiągnęła to szyderczy śmiech mężczyzny.  
- Fajnie... - westchnąłem, sięgając po PokeBalle.  
"To nic nie da... Ta postać... On nie istnieje naprawdę..." - wyjaśnienie Kadabry sprawiło, że przez chwilę zupełnie nie wiedziałem co się dzieje i jak rozumieć to co widzę.  
- Psycho-Poki go nie wyczuwają, ale to nie może być sztuczka typu ciemność, więc... Co to jest? - powiedziała lekko zaniepokojona Karen.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów Absol z groźnym warknięciem skoczył na mężczyznę z zamiarem ugryzienia go, jednak przeleciał przez niego jak przez mgłę.  
- Bywało tak wcześniej? - zapytał Max, a Black w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową i wyjaśnił:  
- To tylko początek. Zjawy najczęściej są postaciami z portretów, a ten... Skoro widzi że nie uciekamy, to pewnie za chwile w naszą stronę polecą różne ciekawe przedmioty. - to mówiąc chłopak powoli zaczął się wycofywać w stronę wyjścia.  
Zjawa natomiast przestała się zbliżać i teraz przyglądała z zainteresowaniem biało-czarnemu stworkowi, który ponowiwszy atak, znów przez nią przeniknął.  
- To niesprawiedliwie. - mruknęła z obrażoną miną Clair, a po chwili niemal krzyknęła, gdy w jej stronę pomknęło kilka łyżek, które jakby nigdy nic wyskoczyły z kredensu stojącego pod ściana  
- Uważaj! – krzyknąłem zaniepokojony, na szczęście dziewczyna miała dobry refleks i uniknęła "pocisków", jednak po kilku łyżkach nadszedł czas na widelce, a i zapewne jakieś noże za chwilę też się znajdą.  
- Kadabra, możesz coś zrobić? - zapytałem głośno, zastanawiając się też, czy polecenie Charmeleonowi użycia Zasłony Dymnej będzie dobrym pomysłem.  
"Pojedynczy pocisk... Może i bym kontrolował... Telekinezą... Ale tych... Jest za dużo..." - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że Xatu Karen lepiej sobie radzi, gdyż kilka łyżek, które właśnie pomknęły w stronę blondwłosej trenerki zatrzymało się nagle i zmieniwszy kierunek poleciało w stronę zjawy.  
- I tak to wygląda... Radzę się wycofać i proszę, skoro nie macie innych pomysłów, to powstrzymajcie się od walki. - usłyszeliśmy jeszcze Blacka, który stał już w drzwiach i był gotów do ucieczki.  
- Nie no, ja tego tak nie zostawię... - Clair była wkurzona, podobnie jak Absol, który przeleciawszy po raz trzeci przez zjawę musiał zaprzestać ataków i skupić się na unikaniu noży i widelców.  
- Kadabra? - zapytałem jeszcze z nadzieją, jednak Pok pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie wyczuwał nic, co mogłoby nam pomóc w obecnej sytuacji. Spojrzałem na Karen, dziewczyna tylko kiwnęła głową, a uniknąwszy kolejnej łyżki ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.  
- Jak to? Uciekamy? - Clair zręcznie złapała widelec który minął ją o kilka centymetrów i cisnęła w stronę zjawy. Pocisk, podobnie jak wcześniej Absol, przeleciał przez widmo i wbił się w ścianę.  
- Prosiłem... - jęknął Black.  
- Nie uciekamy, tylko dokonujemy strategicznego odwrotu. Nie kłóć się, jak znajdziesz Poke-Ducha to go sobie złapiesz, teraz nie mamy na to szansy. - i na szczęście to wystarczyło, aby dziewczyna westchnąwszy z rezygnacją zawróciła Absola i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, gdzie już szybko szli Black i Karen, a Xaru, Charmeleon i Kadabra podążali za nimi.  
- Max? - zapytałem jeszcze, bowiem młody trener nadal stał obok drzwi, unikał "sztućcowych pocisków" i obserwował zjawę.  
- Dobra, wychdzimy. - i chłopak ruszył szybko za pozostałymi.  
Gdy zjawa zobaczyła że opuszczamy pałacyk zaniosła się upiornym śmiechem, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby zamierzała nas gonić. Minutę później byliśmy na zewnątrz i nie było wątpliwości, że nocna wyprawa przebiegła inaczej niż planowaliśmy.  
- Ufff... To było ciekawe doświadczenie. - westchnęła Karen.  
- Ciekawe? Ten widmowy facio się ze mnie nabijał! I z mojego Absolka też! I nawet nie mogłam mu przyłożyć! I... - nie namyślając się zbytnio przerwałem wybuch Clair.  
- Tak, tak, nie przeżywaj. Ciesz się, że nikomu nic się nie stało. Najważniejsze pytanie czy ktoś coś zauważył, co może nam się przydać?  
Dziewczyna ucichła posyłając mi gniewne spojrzenie. Popatrzyłem po wszystkich. Black tylko wzruszył ramionami, no tak on zapewne przeżył to nie pierwszy raz. Karen miała zamyśloną minę, jednak pokręciła przecząco głową. Kadabra i Xatu, no o nich to już wcześniej było wiadomo, że nic nie wyczuły, podobnie jak Charmeleon, tyle że on pod kątem zapachu. Natomiast Max...  
- Mam dziwną teorię. Ale najpierw chciałbym się dowiedzieć ile najwięcej widm się ukazywało? - zapytał chłopak.  
- Trzy. Zwykle są dwa, czasem jedno, właściwie lekko zaskoczony jestem że na nas też tylko jedno przypadło. - odparł Black.  
- Więc to robota Pokemona i całkiem możliwe że ducha. Było jedno widmo, gdyż siła lub Poki potrzebne na wytworzenie pozostałych zostały zużyte na blokowanie psychicznych mocy Kadabry i Xatu. Gdyby nie oni, to całkiem możliwe, że mielibyśmy trzy zjawy zamiast jednej. - wyjaśnił trener.  
- Ciekawe spostrzeżenie i kto wie, być może prawidłowe. Tylko powiedz mi jeszcze jak Poke-Duch może zrobić coś takiego? - zapytała Karen.  
- No i tu jest problem, bo niestety nie mam pojęcia. Nie kojarzy mi się żaden atak, który mógłby na coś takiego pozwalać, zresztą jeśli idzie o ataki Poków, to podejrzewam, że masz w tym większe doświadczenie ode mnie. - odparł chłopak.  
- Skoro tak twierdzisz... I też nic mi do głowy nie przychodzi. Tylko że ta zjawa była niematerialna, więc to chyba nie był Pokemon...  
- Więc co? Prawdziwy duch? - przerwała jej Clair, a po chwili dodała - Proponuje udać się na odpoczynek. Jest środek nocy, jesteśmy zmęczeni, ale jesteśmy też pewni, że widzieliśmy to co widzieliśmy. Teraz odpoczniemy, wyśpimy się, a za dnia zbadamy dokładnie okolice pałacyku a i być może jego wnętrze. Kto za? - i nie czekając na naszą reakcję dziewczyna ruszyła ścieżką w stronę Punktu Medycznego.  
- Ona czasem ma jednak dobre pomysły. - mruknęła cicho Karen kryjąc uśmiech i zawróciwszy Xatu ruszyła za dziewczyną.  
- No tak, zawsze to jakiś plan. - westchnąłem i podreptałem za nimi z Charmeleonem przy nodze. Max nim ruszył z miejsca powiedział jeszcze pocieszająco:  
- Tym razem się nie udało, ale nie martw się Black, jesteśmy na tyle uparci i skuteczni, że twoje problemy z duchami z pewnością uda nam się rozwiązać, to tylko kwestia czasu.  
- Dzięki i mam nadzieje, że wam się uda. - odparł chłopak i wkrótce cała nasza piątka wróciła do Punktu Medycznego na zasłużony odpoczynek, a jutro... Jutro trzeba wreszcie rozwiązać problem duchów, zjaw, czy co tam siedzi w nieborowskim pałacyku...


	76. Problem z duchami

ODCINEK 76: PROBLEM Z DUCHAMI.

- Wstawaj śpiochu! - usłyszałem żeński głos tuż obok ucha.  
- Clair... - westchnąłem półprzytomnie powoli uświadamiając sobie, że chyba coś nie pasuje...  
- Pudło. I wygląda na to, że jej pomysł z Wartortlem i laniem wody jest całkiem niezły. - usłyszałem ten sam głos dopiero teraz identyfikując go z Karen.  
- Nie no... To teraz przy każdej nocnej aferze mam dwie nadgorliwe trenerki, co mnie będą budzić? - westchnąłem ponownie otwierając oczy i głośno ziewając.  
- Ale marudzisz. - powiedziała krytycznie dziewczyna opuszczając pokój. Zobaczyłem też, że Max jak to zwykle bywało jest już niemal gotów do drogi. Nie było innego wyjścia jak również zwlec się z łóżka, umyć, spakować i kontynuować rozwiązywanie zagadki, czy raczej problemu z duchami.  
- A Clair to gdzie jest? - zapytałem szybko pakując plecak.  
- Z tego co wiem to razem z Blackiem czekają przed Punktem Medycznym, a biedny chłopak ledwo daje rade, bo ciągle musi odpowiadać na coraz to dziwniejsze pytania tyczące zjaw i upiorów. - odparł lekko rozbawiony trener.  
- No tak, po tym jak ją ten facio z obrazu skompromitował pewnie za punkt honoru postawiła sobie, że rozwiąże sprawę duchów. Czyli lepiej się pospieszyć i ratować tego nieszczęśnika. - skomentowałem, a po chwili faktycznie byliśmy już na zewnątrz, gdzie nastąpiła szybka analiza wszystkiego czego się dowiedzieliśmy.  
- A więc jeszcze raz, wiemy że w pałacyku rozrabiają Poke-Duchy. Atakują małymi przedmiotami i ukazują się jako zjawy, zwykle z portretów, jednak nie wiemy jak one to robią. - zaczęła wyliczankę Karen.  
- Zjaw tych nie można dotknąć ani zaatakować, a psychiki twierdzą że same zjawy nie istnieją, lecz nic innego wyczuć nie potrafią. - kontynuowała Clair.  
- I według teorii Maxa stało się tak dlatego, że Poke-Duchy blokują ich Psycho-Moce. - podsumowałem.  
- Tak, ale... Gdy byliśmy przed pałacykiem Żółtek twierdził, że czuje jak coś go blokuje, potem nic o tym nie wspominał, dobrze pamiętam? - zapytała Clair.  
- Faktycznie, tak właśnie było. - odparłem lekko zaskoczony, że coś tak istotnego mi umknęło.  
- Xatu również twierdził że coś go blokuje, ale jak weszliśmy do jadalni, to blokady zniknęły i cały pałacyk mógł analizować. Niestety nic nie wyczuwał. - powiedziała Karen. No to na szczęście przynajmniej jej dobrze wychodziło pamiętanie o wszystkim także w dziwnych sytuacjach.  
- Hmm... A czy psychiki analizowały teren wokół pałacyku? - z pozoru proste pytanie zadane przez Clair uświadomiło mi, że być może znów przeoczyłem coś ważnego, a oczywistego.  
- No wiesz, zasięg Czytania Umysłu jest mimo wszystko ograniczony, ale przecież... - Karen przerwała w połowie zdania domyślając się o co dziewczynie chodzi.  
- Poki są kontrolowane przez trenerów, a blokada trwała tak długo, aż owi trenerzy usunęli się poza zasięg Psycho-Mocy. Potem w pałacyku został tylko Poke-Duch który robił widma. - zaryzykował podsumowanie Max.  
- Tak, zakręcona teoria, ale kto wie, być może prawdziwa. I tym sposobem udowodniłam, że zagonienie wszystkich do spania w nocy było dobrym pomysłem. Teraz o wiele lepiej się myśli. - i Clair uśmiechnęła się bardzo z siebie zadowolona.  
- Czyli... Co teraz? - zapytał Black milcząc podczas całej naszej pogadanki analitycznej.  
- Teraz to mi powiedz ile jest wejść prowadzących do pałacyku i jaka jest szansa, że któreś z nich są używane bez twojej wiedzy. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- Poza głównym są dwa boczne, jedno we wschodnim skrzydle, drugie w zachodnim. Zwykle zamknięte, no i niemożliwe żeby ktoś niepostrzeżenie z nich korzystał. Już je obserwowałem zresztą, gdy w środku szalały zjawy. - wyjaśnił Black, powodując tym samym zniknięcie uśmiechu z twarzy dziewczyny.  
- No dobra... A tajne przejścia? - zapytała jeszcze.  
- Hmm... Nie przypominam sobie, ale nie powiem, że na pewno nie ma żadnego z nich. - odparł zamyślony chłopak.  
- W porządku. No to idziemy zwiedzić okolice pałacu, park i tak dalej. Jeśli natrafimy na coś ciekawego to to badamy. Jeśli nie... Cóż, zawsze można znów spróbować, czy w pałacyku coś odkryjemy. - i w ten sposób Clair ustaliła plan działania. Blackowi było w zasadzie wszystko jedno, cieszył się, że mimo początkowych niepowodzeń nadal chcemy mu pomóc. Max jak zwykle zgadzał się na wszystko i nie miał zastrzeżeń, a widząc uśmiech Karen zrozumiałem, że ona myśli podobnie jak Clair. Tym sposobem już wkrótce wkroczyliśmy do pałacowego parku.  
- Sugeruję na razie nie wypuszczać ani Kadabry, ani Xatu, a i z Absolem bym się wstrzymała. - powiedziała Karen, widząc PokeBall w ręku Clair. Gdy posłałem jej pytające spojrzenie wyjaśniła dodatkowo:  
- Może to właśnie przez Pokemony w nocy zostaliśmy tak szybko wykryci. W końcu psychiczne moce były blokowane od początku i kto wie czy to nie Czytanie Umysłu nas zdradziło. Jeśli teraz ograniczymy się z Pokemonami, to być może zwiększymy szanse na odkrycie czegoś dziwnego. - wyjaśniła dziewczyna i musiałem przyznać, że jej rozumowanie jest logiczne. Tym sposobem jedynie nasza piątka ruszyła na poszukiwania, wędrując uliczkami parku. Miałem też nadzieję, że nic i nikt nas nie zaatakuje, wykorzystując sytuacje teoretycznie bezbronnych trenerów.  
- Ciekawostka, ludzie są stąd niby przepędzani, ale Poki sobie żyją. - mruknęła w pewnej chwili Clair wskazując na dwa Pidgeye siedzące na jednym z drzew i przyglądające się nam ciekawie.  
- Hmm... Hej, czy nie widziałyście tu ostatnio czegoś dziwnego, albo niepokojącego? - zapytała Poki Karen. W odpowiedzi usłyszała kilka ćwierknięć i piśnięć, a ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu bez większych problemów je zrozumiała i wyjaśniła:  
- Zależy co rozumiemy przez "dziwne". W każdym razie przez ostatnie dni te Pidgeye wolą nie zapuszczać się w okolice północnej części parku. Nie wiedzą czemu, po prostu się boją. - po tych słowach trenerka powędrowała we wspomnianym kierunku, a ja dalej stałem na ścieżce z bardzo głupią miną.  
- Tori, przypominam że jej pierwszym Pokiem był Pidgey, więc to w sumie nie dziwne, że dobrze rozumie ich ćwierknięcia. - przypomniał mi Max.  
- Taaa... Tak jak ty z Charmeleonem, ja z Absolem i Wartortlem... - dodała Clair, aby dokończyć już bardziej złośliwie - Albo po prostu nadal jest lepsza od ciebie i umie się dogadywać z Pokami.  
Black przyglądał się nam przez chwile, a gdy Karen zatrzymała się w pół kroku i odwróciwszy w naszą stronę posłała zniecierpliwione spojrzenie ruszył za trenerką. Po chwili i my podreptaliśmy za nim.  
- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem te Poki boją się starego... Hmm... No cmentarzem to trudno nazwać, ale w północnej części parku jest kilka krypt, między innymi ta z moim przodkiem, a budowniczym pałacu. Jednak owe krypty nie były otwierane od kilkunastu, jak nie kilkudziesięciu lat i nie sądzę, aby było tam coś dziwnego, albo niepokojącego. - wyjaśnił Black.  
- Ano nawet chyba widzę jakąś. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na kamienną budowle pośród drzew.  
- No tak, to ma sens, krypty, duchy, jeszcze szkieletów do szczęścia brakuje. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Tak Toriś, tylko nie zacznij piszczeć ze strachu, bo wstyd będzie. - dodała jeszcze ciszej Clair uśmiechając się bardziej z rozbawieniem, niż z wrednością. Ale i tak stwierdzam, że ona ma za dobry słuch, że też nawet nic skomentować sobie nie można.  
Po chwili staliśmy już przed starą kamienną kryptą i faktycznie wyglądało na to, że od bardzo dawna nikt jej nie otwierał.  
- To najstarsza z nich wszystkich. Tu spoczywa mój daleki przodek, budowniczy obecnego pałacu. - wyjaśnił krótko Black.  
Ja jedynie pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem, podobnie jak Max, jednak Karen zaczęła uważnie oglądać budowlę, a Clair to nawet opukiwać ściany i drzwi, albo raczej kamienną płytę, która jak drzwi wyglądała.  
- I na pewno nikt tego nie otwierał? - zapytała blondwłosa trenerka.  
- A czy coś pozwala sądzić inaczej? Przede wszystkim płyta jest duża i ciężka, żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie jej ruszyć, a i Pokemony mogą mieć z tym kłopoty. Czasem się zresztą zastanawiam jak nasi przodkowie te krypty zamykali. - odparł chłopak.  
- A czy musieli je przemieszczać siłą? - zapytała cicho Clair z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Po czym wskazała ręką na szczelinę miedzy drzwiami a ścianą.  
- Co znalazłaś? - zapytał Max podchodząc bliżej i oglądając uważnie miejsce wskazane przez dziewczynę.  
- Twoje zdolności do szukania skarbów i kłopotów nie przestaną mnie zadziwiać. - mruknąłem gdy również dostrzegłem o co chodzi.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka szczelina niczym nie różniła się od pozostałych, ot płyta została przystawiona do wejścia, aby nikt nie zakłócał spokoju zmarłym i miała tak zostać na zawsze. W praktyce jednak po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się widać było rysy i otarcia kamienia o kamień, zdecydowanie zbyt świeżo wyglądające, jak na coś nie ruszanego od bardzo dawna.  
- Może to robota jakiś Poków, albo turystów. - zaryzykowałem jeszcze stwierdzenie.  
- Może tak, a może nie. Black, czy potrafisz powiedzieć czy te pęknięcia były tu wcześniej? - zapytała trenerka.  
- Niestety nie. Krypt się nie bada, bo i nie ma takiej potrzeby, a raczej nie było takiej potrzeby, a teraz... Teraz stoją one w sporej odległości od pałacyku i nikt nie pomyślał, że mogą mieć jakiś związek z duchami.  
- Taaa... Bo zmarli z duchami nie mają absolutnie nic wspólnego. - mruknęła złośliwie Clair kryjąc uśmiech.  
- Hej, nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu Poke-Duchy to Poke-Duchy, a nie... - przerwałem chłopakowi próby wybronienia się przed "atakiem" i zapytałem:  
- Czy jest jakiś sposób żeby tą kryptę otworzyć?  
- Sami nie damy rady, trzeba użyć Poków, silnych, najlepiej walczących, albo kamiennych. - odparł chłopak.  
- Hmm.. Dobrze, zaryzykujemy. Clair wypuścisz Absola, teoretycznie moce ciemności powinny jako tako blokować próby wykrycia nas. Poza tym nawet Poke-Duchy nie mogą cały czas szaleć po pałacu i rozróby robić i kiedyś muszą odpocząć, no i my sami mimo wszytko jesteśmy w sporej odległości od niego.  
- A kto będzie się starał otwierać kryptę? - zapytał Max.  
- Primeape, chyba że macie inną propozycje. - odparła Karen, a gdy pokręciliśmy przecząco głowami sięgnęła po PokeBall.  
- No to zaczynamy. - to mówiąc Clair wypuściła Absola i szybko wytłumaczyła mu obecną sytuacje. Pok tylko pokiwał głową, zadowolony ze wreszcie opuścił PokeBall, w końcu ze wszystkich naszych stworków to on prawdopodobnie najwięcej przebywał poza nim. Po chwili Karen wypuściła Primeape, silnego walczącego Pokemona, który poinstruowany czego się od niego oczekuje podszedł do kamiennej płyty, chwycił ja mocno i starał się ruszyć z miejsca.  
- Nie idzie... - mruknął Max po kilku chwilach obserwacji wysiłku Pokemona.  
- Duża i ciężka, więc nic dziwnego. - skomentowała po chwili Karen, gdy Primeape przestał się siłować z drzwiami i warknął kilkakrotnie zrezygnowany.  
- Rozwalić pewnie też się nie da... - westchnęła Clair, a gdy posłałem jej krytyczne spojrzenie zrobiła niewinną minę.  
- No dobrze, ale po co ktoś miałby się wysilać i otwierać tą kryptę. - zapytał po chwili ciszy Max.  
- Według mnie po to, aby dostać się niepostrzeżenie do pałacu. Tu został pochowany jego założyciel, prawda? Więc to miałoby sens. - odparła Clair, a po chwili zwróciła się do Blacka - Pomyśl, czy w całym pałacu nie ma nic, co mogłoby być kiedyś tajnym przejściem, lub czymś podobnym.  
- Hmm... - chłopak intensywnie myślał przez dłuższą chwile, w tym czasie Karen zawróciła Primeapa, a Clair zrobiła to samo z Absolem, przepraszając Poka.  
- W piwnicach jest kilka pomieszczeń, które na upartego można za takie uznać, jednak nawet gdyby były tam jakieś przejścia czy tunele, to od dawna są one zamurowane. - wyjaśnił po dłuższej chwili.  
- Dobrze, jeśli więc powiesz, że sprawdzałeś je wszystkie już po pojawieniu się agresywnych duchów to kapituluję i nie mam pomysłów, jednak jeśli nie... - tu Clair zrobiła efektywną przerwę w czasie której Black tylko pokręcił głową.  
- Wiedziałam. Wspaniała Trenerka Clair po raz kolejny udowadnia że jest najładniejsza, najmądrzejsza, najwspanialsza i...  
- Najbardziej zarozumiała. - przerwałem wybuch radości dziewczyny powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Trzeba było jej jednak przyznać, że początkowo dziwna teoria coraz bardziej zaczynała się potwierdzać. Trudno było uwierzyć, że jakiś trener z Poke-Duchem przegoni miejscowe Poke-Duchy i zajmie ich miejsce aby przeganiać turystów i przejąć pałacyk. Jednak na chwile obecną wszystko na to wskazywało. No może poza tym, czy ów trener na pewno ma Poke-Ducha.  
- Czyli trzeba jedynie zejść do piwnic i sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam czegoś dziwnego, uważając na zjawy i widma. - stwierdził Max, gdy Clair powstrzymała się od jej zdaniem słusznego przyłożenia mi pięścią, za kolejne krytyczne uwagi na jej temat.  
- To może nie być takie łatwe... Z drugiej strony widma pojawiają się w nocy, więc kto wie... Może się uda. - to mówiąc Karen ruszyła w stronę głównego wejścia do pałacu, a my niewiele myśląc ruszyliśmy za nią.  
Kilka minut później staliśmy przed głównym wejściem i byliśmy gotowi do ponownego wkroczenia na "nawiedzony teren".  
- Dobrze więc Black, prowadź, tylko szybko i cicho. Chociaż podejrzewam że jak czują nas dzięki psycho-mocom to to "cicho" niewiele nam pomoże. - powiedziała Karen, gdy chłopak ostrożnie otwierał drzwi.  
I tak wkroczyliśmy po raz kolejny do pałacyku. Black jako pierwszy, Karen za nim, ja i Clair w środku zaś Max na końcu, jako pilnujący tyłów. Wszyscy mieliśmy PokeBalle w rękach gotowi w każdej chwili do walki, gdyby ktoś lub coś nas zaatakowało.  
- Prosto i w prawo, zejście do piwnic powinno być otwarte. - szepnął Black prowadząc nas korytarzem. Chwilowo nic się nie działo, jednak nie mieliśmy pewności, że nikt o naszej obecności nie wie. Po chwili staliśmy już przed solidnymi drzwiami, które mimo zapewnień okazały się zamknięte.  
- Dziwne... - szepnął zaskoczony chłopak, po czym wygrzebał z jednej z kieszeni pęk kluczy i zabrał się za otwieranie.  
- Ktoś coś dziwnego dostrzegł? - szepnąłem rozglądając się uważnie.  
- Nie i lekko mnie to niepokoi. Jeśli będzie nam szło za dobrze to... Cóż, to niedobrze. - odparła równie cicho Karen, gdy Black otworzył wreszcie drzwi i mogliśmy zejść po kamiennych schodach w głąb pałacowych piwnic.  
- Ciemno tam więc trzymajcie się blisko, aby się nie zgubić. - powiedział chłopak ostrożnie schodząc.  
Wkroczyliśmy więc w półmrok i wkrótce wędrowaliśmy powoli korytarzem mijając pary drzwi prowadzące zapewne do pomieszczeń magazynowych. Nagle głuchy łoskot dał nam do zrozumienia, że drzwi wejściowe zostały zamknięte.  
- Fajnie. - mruknąłem, ściskając PokeBall z Charmeleonem w ręku.  
- To przypadek, czy zostaliśmy odkryci? - zapytała Clair, a w odpowiedzi wszyscy usłyszeliśmy upiorny śmiech.  
- No to czas na drugą rundę. - stwierdził Max uważnie rozglądając się, jednak otaczający nas mrok niemal całkowicie ograniczał widoczność.  
- Dobra, skoro i tak wiedzą o naszej obecności... - wzdychając Karen wypuściła Ampharosa, który momentalnie rozświetlił korytarz.  
- Taaa... Tylko teraz nie tylko o nas wiedzą ale i nas widzą, więc łatwiej nas będzie zaatakować. - mruknęła Clair otwierając PokeBall z Absolem.  
- Jeśli zaatakują bezpośrednio, bo jeśli nie... Co jest w pobliskich pomieszczeniach? - zapytał Max.  
- Między innymi butelki i słoiki z różnymi przetworami, więc lepiej się pospieszmy. - po tych słowach Black szybko ruszył w stronę odległych drzwi, wyglądających jakby prowadziły do ostatniego pomieszczenia w piwnicach. Zrozumieliśmy obawy chłopaka i też stwierdziliśmy, że uniki przed szklanymi pociskami średnio nam pasują. Po chwili drzwi były już otwarte, a za nimi znajdowało się puste pomieszczenie ze sporą dziurą wybitą w ścianie.  
- A więc jednak... - mruknąłem cicho, gdy mina zaskoczonego Blacka wyraźnie dała nam do zrozumienia, że tego to tu być nie powinno.  
- No tak, częściowo miałeś rację. To przejście było zamurowane, jeszcze kilkanaście dni temu... - to mówiąc Clair wskazała na resztki cegieł widoczne w dziurze prowadzącej do ciemnego tunelu.  
- Clair, muszę cię pochwalić. Wszystko mniej więcej tak jak przewidziałaś. Masz dobrego nosa do takich rzeczy. - powiedziała z szacunkiem Karen.  
- "Takie rzeczy" czyli szukanie skarbów i przy okazji pakowanie się w kłopoty? - dopytałem się z niewinną miną, lecz nim dziewczyna zdążyła odpowiedzieć znów rozległ się upiorny śmiech i tym razem wreszcie zobaczyliśmy kto jest jego autorem. Z tunelu wyskoczył bowiem czarny Pokemon, ze świecącymi czerwono oczami i czymś jakby płomieniami na głowie, niektóre z nich zresztą rozświetlały się czerwienią, aby po chwili zgasnąć.  
- Misdreavus. Jeden z najsilniejszych Poke-Duchów - wyjaśniła Karen.  
- Hehe, no to Absol, bądź gotów do walki, złapiemy tego stworka i tym razem pójdzie nam lepiej niż w Bydgoszczy. - po tych słowach oczy Clair zalśniły zbyt dobrze mi znanym fanatyzmem.  
- Poczekaj dziewczynko, ten Pok już ma trenera. - usłyszeliśmy nagle z głębi tunelu, z której po chwili wyszło dwóch mężczyzn uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
- Heh, mówiłem ci żeby się spieszyć. I proszę, miałem racje, zostaliśmy rozpracowani. - rzekł gniewnie jeden do drugiego.  
- Spokojnie, to tylko dzieciaki. Może i trenerzy, ale wystarczy ich uśpić, poczekać do nocy, zrobić co trzeba i się wynieść. - odparł uspokajająco jego towarzysz.  
- Hmm... Złodziejaszki czyżby? – zapytała Clair wyzywająco, a stojący przy niej Absol warknął groźnie. Widać było że oboje mają ochotę na walkę.  
- Taaa... A wy i tak nam nie przeszkodzicie. Fala Psychiczna. - ostatnie słowa były komendą wydaną Pokowi i po chwili poczułem wielkie zmęczenie jakie zaczęło mnie ogarniać.  
- Absol gryź go! - usłyszałem głos Clair i jednocześnie odgłos wypuszczania Pokemona.  
- Jeśli pozwolisz, sam chciałbym się z nimi rozprawić. - powiedział Black, a przed nim pojawił się czerwony dwunożny Pokemon z potężnymi szczypcami zamiast rąk.  
- Scizor. - rozpoznałem stworka lekko zaskoczony.  
- Hej, czemu nie mówiłeś, że też masz jakieś Poki? - spytała dziewczyna z wyrzutem. Tymczasem Absol atakował Poke-Ducha starając się go ugryźć, jednak przeciwnik korzystając z tego, że unosi się w powietrzu unikał jego ataków.  
- No wiesz. generalnie trenerem nie jestem, ale w tej sytuacji... Co zrobiliście z duchami które tu mieszkały? - zapytał Black wyzywająco. Chłopak nagle nabrał pewności siebie i wyglądał na mocno zdenerwowanego.  
- Masz na myśli te słabiaki co tu pomieszkiwały? Pokonaliśmy je i złapaliśmy. Z czasem nauczą się nas słuchać, podobnie jak ten tutaj. - mężczyzna wskazał na Misdreavusa, który wciąż starał się nas uśpić.  
- I jak rozumiem wasz stwór zajął ich miejsce z zamiarem przegonienia wszystkich, aż pewnej nocy moglibyście okraść pałac i zniknąć, czy tak? - w odpowiedzi na kolejne pytanie mężczyźni tylko się uśmiechnęli, a Poke-Duch szybko wytworzył czarną kulkę i cisnął w chłopaka. Pocisk jednak nie doszedł celu, bowiem potężny cios szczypiec Scizora skutecznie go zablokował.  
- Fiuuu... Ty to dobry zawodnik jesteś. - gwizdnęła z uznaniem Clair odsuwając się i robiąc miejsce Blackowi na stoczenie pojedynku. Mimo że Misdreavus cały czas starał się nas uśpić wyglądało na to, że jego atak na dziewczynę nie działa, zapewne dzięki mocom ciemności Absola które ją chroniły.  
- Taaa... W rodzinie tradycją jest posiadanie jednego silnego Pokemona. Kiedyś do pojedynków, teraz... Teraz właściwie też, ale jedynie w wyjątkowych okazjach. I wygląda na to, że jedna z nich właśnie nadeszła. Niestety panowie macie pecha, bowiem moim obowiązkiem jest chronić ten pałac i wszystko co się w nim znajduje przed złodziejami i niszczycielami. Scizor, atakuj. - po tej krótkiej przemowie czerwony Pok skoczył szybko na Poke-Ducha z zamiarem pocięcia go szczypcami.  
- To będzie dobre. - usłyszałem cichy komentarz Karen i poczułem też, że zmęczenie zaczyna mi mijać. Widocznie Misdrevus musiał się skupić na walce i nie był już w stanie nadal nas usypiać. Spojrzałem jeszcze na Maxa, chłopak podobnie jak ja wyglądał na śpiącego, ale kciuk uniesiony w górę dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że też oparł się technice Poke-Ducha.  
- Prawdziwy pojedynek. No to zobaczymy... Misdrevus, wiesz co robić. - trener uśmiechał się tylko tajemniczo, a jego podopieczny uniknąwszy pierwszych ciosów Scizora zaśmiał się złowieszczo, po czym oberwał od kolejnego zamachu szczypcami i... Rozdzielił się na dwóch.  
- Co jest? - zapytałem zaskoczony.  
Tymczasem czerwony Pokemon ponowił atak jednak sytuacja znów się powtórzyła, po kilku kolejnych ciosach Scizora otaczało już sześć Misdrevusów zanosząc się upiornym śmiechem.  
- Tori, wypuść Żółtka. - usłyszałem szept Clair, która znalazła się tuż obok mnie. Bez zbędnych pytań spełniłem polecenie, a gdy tylko Kadabra pojawił się obok nas dziewczyna rozkazała szeptem:  
- Analizuj! Jestem prawie pewna, że żaden z tych duchów nie jest prawdziwy.  
- Jeśli nie są prawdziwe, to jak mogą atakować? - zapytałem, gdy teraz wszystkie Misdrevusy zaczęły wytwarzać Kule Cienia. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem Karen.  
- Black, niech one tym trafią.  
Gdy złodzieje to usłyszeli przez ułamek sekundy na ich twarzach widać było wyraźny niepokój, jednak nic nie mogli zrobić. Pociski pomknęły w stronę Scizora, który zgodnie z sugestią dziewczyny i przyzwoleniem Blacka nie poruszył się. Kule uderzyły w jego ciało i zniknęły nie czyniąc żadnej szkody.  
- To iluzje, wszystkie z nich. I zjawy w ten sam sposób robił. - z satysfakcją w głosie wyjaśniła Karen.  
"Prawdziwy jest... W tunelu... " - usłyszałem dodatkowo od Kadabry.  
- Ale jak to... To tylko dzieciaki. - warknął gniewnie jeden z mężczyzn rzucając się do ucieczki i znikając w tunelu.  
- Wracaj tu tchórzu... A zresztą, widzę że nie ma wyjścia. Osłabienie twego Pokemona atakami widm nic nie dało więc trzeba atakować bezpośrednio. Misdrevus. - na polecenie trenera z tunelu wyskoczył prawdziwy Poke-Duch niczym nie różniący się od swych poprzedników, które obecnie zaczęły znikać.  
- Metalowy Szpon i Taniec Miecza. - polecił krótko Black.  
- Pieśń Zniszczenia. A potem ciągły atak. - rozkazał jego przeciwnik.  
I znów usłyszeliśmy to przeraźliwe piszczenie, które jak już wiedziałem powodowało opadanie sił z przeciwnika. W takiej sytuacji walkę trzeba było wygrać szybko, jednak wyglądało na to, że Black nie będzie miał z tym problemu. Scizor przetrzymał atak, a gdy tylko Misdrevus skończył piszczeć i zaczął szybko wytwarzać Kule Cienia uskoczył przed pierwszą odbił drugą i niemal tańcząc rzucił się do ataku.  
- Dobry jest. - usłyszałem pochwalę Maxa.  
- Nawet bardzo dobry. Lider z Olsztyna też ma Scizora i gdy z nim walczyłam sporo się musiałam namęczyć, a ten wygląda na jeszcze silniejszego. - uzupełniła Karen, a ja musiałem się z nimi zgodzić. Może i Misdrevus był jednym z najsilniejszych Poke-Duchów, co zresztą było widać po jego szybkości i wystrzelanych czy to Kulach Cienia, czy to Psycho-Promieniach, jednak jego przeciwnik zwyczajnie był lepszy. Unikał wszystkiego, a czego nie zdołał to rozbijał szczypcami, dodatkowo co chwila trafiając w Poke-Ducha.  
- Misdrevus! - krzyknął jego trener, jednak nic nie był w stanie zrobić, jego podopieczny przegrywał i tracił siły o wiele szybciej niż będący pod działaniem Pieśni Zniszczenia Scizor.  
- Dobra, wycofujemy się! - wydał komendę mężczyzna widząc, że nic już nie zdziała. Jednak łatwiej było powiedzieć niż zrobić, bowiem gdy tylko się odwrócił tuż przed nim pojawił się Kadabra i wycelowawszy łyżkę wprost w jego głowę warknął gniewnie.  
- Dobrze ci radze, poddaj się. - powiedział Black spokojnie.  
- Eh... Faktycznie trzeba było się spieszyć. - westchnął jeszcze złodziej i skapitulował.  
- No brawo Black, szybka i efektowna walka. Masz naprawdę silnego Pokemona. - pochwaliłem chłopaka, a ten tylko skinął głową lekko zmieszany.  
Wkrótce też trzeba było wezwać Strażników Pokemon, aby dokonawszy formalności aresztowali złodziei, odzyskali złapane przez nich pałacykowe Poke-Duchy, które bardzo się ucieszyły z tego, że znów są wolne, oraz podziękowali nam za świetnie wykonaną robotę. Jak zwykle też nie obeszło się bez krytycznych uwag Clair, która po raz kolejny udowadniała dlaczego my jesteśmy lepsi od Ligi Pokemon i jej strażników. Na spokojnie też udało nam się wyjaśnić całą aferę ze zjawami. Z pomocą PokeEncyklopedii wywnioskowaliśmy, że podziały widmowe jakie robił Misdrevus to coś w rodzaju Podwójnej Drużyny, tyle że ulepszonej, dzięki czemu każda kopia może działać niezależnie od pozostałych udając nawet, że tworzy ataki. Dzięki mocy telekinezy Misdrevus przemieszczał małe przedmioty, co wyjaśniało atak noży i widelców jaki nas spotkał przy pierwszej wyprawie do pałacyku. Jedyne czego nie byliśmy w stanie całkowicie wyjaśnić to zjawy z obrazów. Zapewne również były to widma Misdrevusa, ale w jaki sposób Pokemon zmieniał wygląd pozostało tajemnicą. Karen zaryzykowała stwierdzenie, że trener wyszkolił swego Poke-Ducha w jakimś nowym, a nieznanym ogólnie ataku, czy raczej technice. W końcu od czasu do czasu coś takiego miało miejsce i nawet my robiliśmy już coś podobnego, chociaż nie na skale tworzenia nowych ataków, co raczej łączenia już znanych. Ostatecznie jednak problem pałacu w Nieborowie został rozwiązany. Gastleye i Haunter wróciły do straszenia, a Black bardzo nam dziękował za pomoc w pozbyciu się złodziei. Główne zasługi przypisywał Clair, słusznie zresztą bowiem to ona rozwiązała całą zagadkę, jednak już przed zapędami dziewczyny na wykorzystanie sytuacji i wyciągnięcie od chłopaka jakiejś nagrody pieniężnej trzeba było interweniować. Resztę dnia spędziliśmy w Łowiczu, aby rankiem pożegnać się z Blackiem i kontynuować naszą podróż do Łodzi i kolejnej Odznaki Ligi Pokemon...


	77. Dąb Wolności

ODCINEK 77: DĄB WOLNOŚCI.

Było ciepłe i słoneczne przedpołudnie, a my wędrowaliśmy polną drogą powoli zbliżając się do kolejnej wioski, jakich kilka już minęliśmy od opuszczenia Łowicza dwa dni temu. Tym razem wyglądało na to, że wioska jest większa od poprzednich, a skoro tak to być może jest tam też Punkt Medyczny, który mógłby się przydać naszym Pokom, gdyż podczas podróżny praktycznie każdy postój urozmajcaliśmy różnymi treningami. W końcu im dłużej wędrujemy tym bliżej Łodzi i kolejnego pojedynku o odznakę jesteśmy, a jak stwierdziła Karen tamtejszy Lider należy do tych wymagających, a pojedynki z nim do łatwych nie należą.  
- Hej, dobrze widzę? Znowu w jakaś aferę się pakujemy? - zapytała w pewnej chwili Clair wskazując na spory tłumek ludzi widoczny w oddali. Noctowl, który dotąd krążył nad nami zahukał parę razy i szybko poleciał w tamtym kierunku, zapewne celem sprawdzenia co się dzieje. Pozostali, czyli Charmeleon, Absol i Gloom zostali z nami, chociaż ognista jaszczurka zaczęła węszyć intensywnie, a gdy po chwili dołączył do niej czarno-biały stworek dało się zauważyć, że wyczuł coś, co go zaniepokoiło.  
- Czyżby poważniejsze kłopoty? - zapytał Max widząc reakcję Pokemona.  
- Nie wiem, ale lepiej sprawdźmy co tam się dzieje. Jeśli dobrze widzę, to tłumek ludzi otacza jakieś stare drzewo, a kilku innych... - Clair pogłaskała Absola uspokajająco i uważnie obserwowała zgromadzenie, do którego się zbliżaliśmy.  
- Tak, to drwale, albo ktoś w tym rodzaju. Jeśli dobrze wnioskuję, to chcą wyciąć to duże drzewo, ale ludzie nie chcą się na to zgodzić. - dokończyła za trenerkę Karen.  
Wkrótce podeszliśmy na tyle blisko, że dało się słyszeć podniesione głosy spierających się ludzi. Nie można było jednoznacznie stwierdzić o co w tej całej awanturze chodzi, ale mniej więcej wyglądało na to, że wnioski Karen są słuszne. Dodatkowo Noctowl podleciawszy do mnie hukając wyjaśnił pokrótce co i jak.  
- Patrzcie, trenerzy. - usłyszałem nagle głos, a jedna z kobiet otaczających drzewo wskazywała na nas pozostałym.  
- No i dobrze, dzięki temu zaoszczędzimy czas na wzywanie strażników. Tacy jak oni też nam powinni pomóc. - powiedział stojący obok niej starszy mężczyzna.  
- Najpierw chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. - zaczął nieśmiało Max.  
- Chodzi o to, że mamy nakaz wycinki starego dębu, ale mieszkańcy wioski się na to nie zgadzają. - wyjaśnił jeden z drwali, a przynajmniej na nich wyglądała trójka mężczyzn, w których rękach dostrzegliśmy spore piły.  
- Macie, albo nie macie. Dąb jest stary i zabytkowy, nie można go wyciąć ot tak. - odparował mu starszy mężczyzna.  
- Taaa... A ten cały nakaz to sobie możecie wsadzić tam gdzie słońce nie sięga. - dodał młody chłopak, po czym oberwał po głowie od stojącej obok kobiety.  
- Uważaj na słowa, mimo wszystko. - mruknęła do niego gniewnie.  
- No dobrze... Mogę zobaczyć ten nakaz? - Karen odważnie podeszła do drwali, a ci lekko zmieszani popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie.  
- No więc... My go nie mamy, ale nasz szef go ma. - odparł w końcu jeden z nich.  
- Ha, mówiłem. Nic nie mają, przyszli i chcą dewastacje robić, bo ten cały Bill ma kasę i myśli że wszystko może. - zatryumfował starszy mężczyzna.  
- Eeee... Bill? - mruknąłem cicho zaczynając się nastawiać na poważną awanturę.  
- Znowu ten palant? - niemal wykrzyknęła Clair zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych.  
- Znacie go? W sumie kto go nie zna. Facio jest bogaty, mówią że najbogatszy w kraju, a od mamony się mu już w głowie przewraca i myśli, że może robić co chce i nikt mu nic nie zrobi. - to mówiąc jedna z kobiet stojących pod drzewem westchnęła tylko.  
- Hmm... Chwileczkę, mówimy o ojcu czy synu? Bo jeśli dobrze pamiętam Bill Setag Senior jest milionerem i biznesmenem, a Bill Setag Junior trenerem wędrującym po kraju? - ubiegła mnie z pytaniem Karen, bo i faktycznie po usłyszanej uwadze coś mi zaczynało nie pasować.  
- Oczywiście że o ojczulku. Szczeniak to nie problem, obiłoby się takiemu gębę i by uciekł z płaczem do mamusi. - odparł młody chłopak znów obrywając od stojącej obok kobiety, zapewne jego matki, jak wywnioskowałem.  
- Taaa... Ktoś już raz to zrobił. - mruknąłem cicho kryjąc uśmiech i spoglądając na Clair.  
- A więc Bill Senior przybył tu i chce wyciąć to drzewo, a mieszkańcy się na to nie zgadzają tak? - podsumował sytuację Max.  
- Dokładnie tak młody trenerze. Tylko to nie jest zwykłe drzewo. To symbol, Dąb Wolności jak go nazywamy. A oni przyszli i chcą go wyciąć. Podobnie jak inne drzewa i zrównać cały teren z ziemią, aby zbudować tu jakaś fabrykę, czy coś. - wyjaśnił starszy mężczyzna, na koniec spluwając w stronę drwali.  
- No to wreszcie jakieś urozmajcenie. Po skompromitowaniu synalka czas ojczulkowi wyjaśnić co i jak. - to mówiąc Clair uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i spojrzała groźnie na trójkę mężczyzn.  
- Dobra chłopaki, idziemy stad i wrócimy z całą ekipą. Zobaczymy czy wtedy te wsioki będą takie odważne. - to mówiąc jeden z drwali odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę zaparkowanego nieopodal samochodu terenowego, a jego towarzysze niewiele myśląc poszli za nim.  
- Zwycięstwo! - zakrzyknął starszy mężczyzna, a stojący obok ludzie zaczęli wiwatować. Po chwili też drwale wsiedli do terenówki i odjechali, chwilowo problem został rozwiązany. Chwilowo...  
- Zdziwię się, jeśli oni nie wrócą. - powiedziała Karen obserwując odjeżdżający samochód.  
- Jeśli ojciec jest taki sam jak synalek to wrócą na pewno i mam nadzieje, że razem z nim. - odparła Clair nadal złośliwie się uśmiechając.  
- Ja to jestem ciekaw, dlaczego ten dąb jest taki zabytkowy. - zastanawiał się głośno Max. Na odpowiedź nie trzeba było długo czekać, bowiem teraz uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na nas i naszych Pokemonach.  
- Dziękujemy wam za pomoc trenerzy. Wygląda na to, że chwilowo mamy spokój, więc zapraszam do mnie. Zjecie coś, odpoczniecie, a i być może ustalimy co robić dalej, gdyby faktycznie ci ludzie wrócili w większej liczbie. - zwrócił się do nas starszy mężczyzna.  
- No cóż, pomaganie ludziom i Pokemonom to obowiązek trenerów, więc cała przyjemność po naszej stronie. - odparła Karen uśmiechając się przyjaźnie i dokonując szybkiej prezentacji całej naszej drużyny.  
- Miło mi was poznać, ja nazywam się Henryk Rynkowski i jestem burmistrzem tego miasteczka i jak widać staram się pilnować jako takiego porządku.  
Skoro już formalności wszelkie mieliśmy za sobą udaliśmy się wraz z burmistrzem do jego domu. Na miejscu Poki dostały całkiem sporo suchej karmy, zaś dla nas miał być przygotowany porządny obiad.  
- Trenerzy nie powinni się jakoś bardzo obżerać... - starała się zaprotestować Karen, ale nie bardzo jej to wyszło. Zarówno burmistrz jak i mieszkańcy wioski byli przekonani, że to dzięki nam drwale tak szybko odpuścili. Kiedy więc pokrótce poopowiadaliśmy skąd znamy Billa Juniora, a obiad był gotów mogliśmy przystąpić do jedzenia, a przy okazji wysłuchać historii zabytkowego dębu.  
- Jak zapewne wiecie - zaczął opowieść Henryk - Liga Pokemon powstała pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Dąb został zasadzony jednogłośną decyzją wszystkich mieszkańców okolicznych wiosek. Miał to być symbol dla poparcia działań Ligi i zmian jakie ona wprowadza.  
- Zmian? - zapytała cicho Clair, jednak jej pytanie zostało zignorowane, lub niedosłyszane.  
- Wiele osób nie pochwalało tego, co chciano wtedy zrobić. Najwięksi fanatycy mówili nawet o zniewalaniu Pokemonów, jednak Liga miała rację. Postęp jest ważny, skoro wynaleziono PokeBalle to czemu z nich nie korzystać, zwłaszcza że Poki tak naprawdę nie skarżyły się na mieszkanie w nich. Prototypy może nie były zbyt rewelacyjne, ale dzięki ciągłym badaniom doszliśmy do tego, co mamy teraz. Pokemon może siedzieć w PokeBallu nawet tydzień i nie potrzebuje ani jedzenia, ani odpoczynku, gdyż wypuszczony jest w pełni sił i gotów do działania. Jak widać zresztą system się przyjął. Teraz PokeBalle ma każdy, trenerzy wędrują po kraju i zbierają odznaki, a Liga funkcjonuje naprawdę dobrze. Mieliśmy rację od początku ich popierając i dlatego ten dąb jest taki ważny. Może się to wydawać głupie, lub śmieszne, ale dla nas jest symbolem. Symbolem jedności z Ligą Pokemon i pełnym poparciem ich działań. - burmistrz zakończył wyjaśnianie, które tak naprawdę może i kwestie drzewa faktycznie wyjaśniło, ale sprawiło też, że miałem kilka innych pytań. Clair tylko westchnęła słysząc pochwały na temat Ligi, zaś Max i Karen wyglądali, jakby rozumieli o wiele więcej ode mnie.  
- Rozumiem dlaczego ten Dąb... Wolności, jak go nazywacie, jest taki ważny i obiecuje, że zrobimy wszystko co tylko możliwe, aby wyperswadować z głowy Billa Seniora pomysł wycięcia go. - powiedziała Karen, tym samym podejmując decyzje również za nas.  
- Dziękuję wam i mam nadzieje, że obędzie się bez jakiejś większej afery, bijatyki czy czegoś podobnego. - odparł z wdzięcznością Henryk.  
- Ostatecznie zawsze można Strażników Pokemon wezwać i oni zadecydują kto ma rację. - zaproponowałem cicho udając, że nie widzę krytycznego spojrzenia Clair.  
Po obiedzie opuściliśmy dom burmistrza i rozbiliśmy coś w rodzaju prowizorycznego obozu niedaleko dębu. Chcieliśmy też przygotować nasze Poki, na wypadek ewentualnej większej rozróby, której Henryk również się obawiał, jednak to okazało się już nieco bardziej kłopotliwe, gdyż co chwile jakiś mieszkaniec wioski podchodził do nas i dziękował, często przynosząc dodatkowo, a to kawałek placka, a to karmę dla Poków, a to koszyk owoców.  
- Stwierdzam, że zaczyna mi się robić głupio od tych ciągłych prezentów. Przecież my nic nie zrobiliśmy. - oznajmiłem w pewnej chwili.  
- Oj Toriś, znowu nie potrafisz odczytać ich intencji. - westchnęła Clair kręcąc sceptycznie głową, a widząc moje spojrzenie jasno mówiące, że nie mam pojęcia o co jej chodzi wyjaśniła:  
- Oni traktują to jak coś w rodzaju zapłaty. Myślą, że przegonimy stąd Seniora i jego ludzi, a ich drzewko będzie stało nadal nietknięte. Właściwie średnio mi się podoba symbolika tego dębu, ale z drugiej strony skoro można utrzeć nosa Seniorowi, to jednak moje uprzedzenia co do Ligi schodzą na dalszy plan.  
- No tak, ty i ta twoja antyligowa walka. - mruknąłem, a głośniej zapytałem - A właściwie o co chodziło z tymi zmianami wprowadzanymi przez Ligę?  
- No jak to Tori, nie wiesz? - spytała lekko zdziwiona Karen, ale Max wyjaśnił:  
- Kiedyś była Gwardia Pokemon, jednak gdy około sześćdziesiąt lat temu powstały pierwsze PokeBalle nastąpiła też rewolucja. Wynalazek po udoskonaleniu znacznie ułatwiał łapanie i oswajanie Pokemonów, pojawili się też pierwsi trenerzy, którzy wędrowali po kraju w poszukiwaniu rzadkich i niezbadanych Poków. I tym sposobem nadszedł czas zmian. Widząc do czego to wszystko prowadzi zaczęto wprowadzać system jaki znamy obecnie, czyli stadiony, odznaki, a w końcu też Zawody Ligi Pokemon.  
- Stary Strażnik sprzed Warszawy i Wojna Legend. - szepnęła cicho Clair przypominając mi o Spalonej Ziemi i o tym, czego się wtedy dowiedzieliśmy o Stwórcach i ich próbie ukarania ludzi za używanie PokeBalli.  
- No i zmiany wprowadzono, przyjęły się i mamy to co mamy. - kontynuował wyjaśnienia Max - Jako znak owych zmian Gwardia Pokemon stała się Ligą Pokemon, chociaż trzeba też przyznać, że wtedy niektórzy ludzie odeszli z niej nie godząc się na to wszystko, więc nie wiadomo dokładnie, czy ta zmiana nazwy na pewno była spowodowana rewolucją, czy może po prostu zmianą władzy.  
- Taaa... Kolejny dowód na to, że Liga wcale nie jest fajna. - mruknęła Clair.  
- I to w zasadzie wszystko. - podsumował młody trener.  
- Tak, jako uzupełnienie mogę dodać, że wtedy, w okresie zmian było naprawdę nieciekawie w całym kraju, Jedni tego chcieli inni nie i ostatecznie nic dziwnego, że poparcie czy to dla Ligi czy to dla Gwardii ujawniało się w różny sposób. Nawet w tak dziwny jak zwykłe sadzenie drzewa. - dodała Karen.  
Pokiwałem głową, teraz wszystko było już dla mnie jasne. Do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że powstanie Ligi Pokemon było tak trudne do przeprowadzenia. Zacząłem się też zastanawiać, czy na pewno cały ten pomysł z PokeBallami jest taki dobry. Wprawdzie Pokemony się nie skarżą, ale mimo wszystko...  
- Oho, kłopoty wracają! - z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie okrzyk Clair. Dziewczyna wskazywała na drogę, którą szybko zbliżała się nie jedna terenówka, a trzy, a może nawet cztery, sądząc po kurzu jaki unosił się nad drogą.  
- Nie kazali na siebie długo czekać. - usłyszeliśmy głos burmistrza, gdy mijając nas szybko udał się w stronę dębu, gdzie zgromadziło się już kilka osób.  
- Mamy w ogóle jakiś plan? - zapytałem niepewnie.  
- Na pewno nie dopuścić do bitwy, poza tym... Może zawiadomienie Strażników Pokemon, to naprawdę dobry pomysł. - odparła Karen wstając i idąc w kierunku zgromadzenia. Max tylko pokiwał głową zgadzając się ze słowami dziewczyny, zaś Clair... Westchnąłem widząc ten nazbyt charakterystyczny fanatyczny błysk w jej oczach. Trzeba było przygotować się na kłopoty, awanturę i jeszcze większe kłopoty.  
Kilka chwil później cztery samochody terenowe zajechały w pobliże dębu i wysiało z nich poza znaną już nam trójką drwali następnych dziesięciu, wszyscy uzbrojeni w piły lub łopaty. Na końcu wysiadł mężczyzna, zapewne około czterdziestki. Ubrany był w czarny garnitur, jego twarz zaś wyrażała lekkie zniecierpliwienie obecną sytuacją. Zapewne niezbyt podobała mu się przymusowa wycieczka.  
- Bill Setag Senior, witam szanownego pana na naszej ziemi. - powitał przybysza burmistrz. Mężczyzna spojrzał tylko na niego krytycznie, następnie na drzewo i ludzi zgromadzonych wokół niego. Na koniec zwrócił się do swoich pracowników:  
- No i w czym tu był problem? Przegonić to bydło i wracać do roboty, za to wam płace, nie?  
- No... Tak jest proszę pana. - odparł jeden z drwali, nie do końca jednak przekonany do siłowego rozwiązania problemu.  
- Hmm... Chyba wiem po kim Bill Młodszy odziedziczył charakterek. - mruknęła cicho Clair i odważnie ruszyła w kierunku mężczyzny.  
- Nie... - szepnąłem i chciałem ją powstrzymać, jednak nie zdążyłem w porę chwycić ręki tej wariatki.  
- No cóż... Jemu chyba nie przyłoży... - mruknął cicho Max obserwując sytuację, podobnie zresztą jak wszyscy inni. Bill Senior też w końcu zauważył dziewczynę, która już po chwili stała tuż przed nim odważnie na niego spoglądając. Absol zaś stał tuż obok niej gotów w każdej chwili ruszyć na pomoc, gdyby jego opiekunka znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie.  
- A ty czego chcesz? - spytał groźnie Bill.  
- Hmm... Może sprecyzuj pytanie, bo chcę to ci złamać niuchacza. - odparła niewinnie Clair, powodując wybuch śmiechu zgromadzonych mieszkańców wioski i nerwowe spojrzenia wśród drwali. Max również powstrzymał uśmiech, zaś Karen spojrzała na mnie tak, jakby oczekiwała że coś zrobię. Ale co ja mogę? Przecież tej wariatki nie da się teraz powstrzymać.  
- Odważnie powiedziane. Ale wiesz, że za coś takiego to byś w więzieniu wylądowała? I to na długie lata? - odparł niewzruszony Senior.  
- Zaryzykowałabym, w końcu twój synalek już ode mnie oberwał i o dziwo okazało się, że miałam wtedy rację. - to mówiąc Clair uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.  
- Mój syn? Chwileczkę... - mężczyzna spojrzał na dziewczynę uważniej, po czym również mnie i Maxowi poprzyglądał się przez chwilę.  
- Taaa... Jesteśmy sławni. - szepnąłem wzdychając.  
- Tak, to wy jesteście tymi trenerami, którzy przeszkadzają mojemu synowi w jego podróży. Banda zazdrośników, nie mogąca się pogodzić z tym, że nigdy nie będziecie tacy jak... - Bill nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdyż zagłuszył go głośny śmiech Clair. Widząc że Karen cały czas się mi przygląda westchnąłem i zrozumiałem, że jednak musze coś zrobić. Zresztą z doświadczenia wiadomo było, że prowokacyjne zachowanie Clair częściej przynosi więcej szkody niż pożytku.  
- Dobrze, wystarczy. Skończ tą zabawę i może zajmijmy się poważną rozmową. - powiedziałem głośno, gdy dziewczyna już się wyśmiała.  
- Zabawę? Toriś, myślisz, że drwienie z tego facia to zabawa? Chociaż masz racje, to zabawne, że taki ktoś myśli że jest nie wiadomo kim, a tak naprawdę gdyby mu zabrać wszystkie pieniądze to byłby nikim, a nawet gorzej. - odparła mi trenerka.  
- Na twoje nieszczęście mam pieniądze i nic nie wskazuje na to, aby zostały mi one odebrane, a teraz myślę że dość już tych pogadanek. Chłopy, kazałem wam rozgonić to zgromadzenie i zabrać się za robotę! - ostatnie zdanie Bill powiedział podniesionym głosem, ponaglając drwali, aby robili co do nich należy.  
- Pfff... Tchórz. Wysługuje się innymi, bo sam boi się palcem kiwnąć, żeby czasem paznokcia nie złamać. - cicho i złośliwie powiedziała Clair ignorując moje ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
- Mów sobie co chcesz, ale to ja mogę wszystko, a ty... Ty masz tylko tego futrzaka, którego ukradłaś mojemu synowi. - odparł niewzruszony Bill. Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna jest wytrzymały na krytykę i w żaden sposób nie da się go sprowokować. Tymczasem drwale zbliżali się niebezpiecznie w stronę mieszkańców wioski, jednak oni sami nie zamierzali ustąpić z miejsca, a gdy w ich dłoniach dostrzegłem kije, grabie i widły, zrozumiałem ,że trzeba działać szybko.  
- Ona ma nie tylko Absola. Podobnie jak ja i tamta dwójka. - powiedziałem głośno wskazując na Maxa i Karen i wypuszczając jednocześnie Loudreda i Brelooma. Charmeleon był nadal poza PokeBallem i całą aferę stał obok Karen, która teraz domyślając się co zamierzam wypuściła Ampharosa i Primeapa, zaś do Glooma Maxa dołaczył Nuzleaf i Lombre.  
- Tak, wyrównanie szans to całkiem niezły pomysł. - to mówiąc Clair wypuściła Wartortla i Stantlera, po czym dodała - Powiedz swoim chłopakom żeby dali sobie na wstrzymanie, albo jak chcą, to będą mieć walkę z Pokemonami. Nie musze chyba mówić, że to nawet nie jest połowa naszej drużyny. - i posłała Billowi groźny uśmiech.  
Drwale zatrzymali się w pół kroku widząc co się dzieje. Nie byli pewni, czy atakować ludzi, czy zwrócić się przeciwko groźnie warczącym Pokemonom.  
- Wiesz, że taka walka będzie dla was wyjątkowo niekorzystna. Jeśli do niej dojdzie zawiadomię Strażników Pokemon, a oni mogą wyciągnąć wobec was poważne... - zaczął spokojnie Bill, jednak teraz to i ja zacząłem tracić cierpliwość. Naprawdę, jaki ojciec taki syn. Junior był uparty i nic się mu nie dało przetłumaczyć, a teraz wychodzi na to, że z tatuśkiem jest to samo. Przerwałem mu więc głośno oznajmiając:  
- To drzewo jest symbolem dla mieszkańców. Nie pozwolą go wam zniszczyć, chyba że po trupach. Symbol ten nawiązuje do Ligi Pokemon. I teraz pytanie, jak myślisz, czy strażnicy poprą nas, czy ciebie, wiedząc że chciałeś je tak po prostu wyciąć? - i spojrzałem odważnie na mężczyznę.  
- Więc co proponujesz? Papiery na rozpoczęcie budowy mam, prawo jest po mojej stronie, a sentymenty... Cóż, z nich nie ma pieniędzy.  
- Ciekawe tylko czy te papiery to legalnie zdobyte, czy ktoś wziął w łapę kopertę z zawartością. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- To zależy... Zawsze możemy rozwiązać problem w sposób klasyczny, przez walkę Pokemon. Jeśli wygrasz możesz robić co chcesz, jeśli przegrasz wynosisz się gdzie indziej. W końcu skoro jesteś taaaaki bogaty, to jestem pewny, że jedna inwestycja mniej nie spowoduje twego bankructwa. - odparłem spokojnie.  
- No tak, typowo trenerskie myślenie, wszystkie problemy rozwiązujecie walką, ale wiesz co, zgadzam się na to rozwiązanie. Głównie dzięki temu, że będę mógł dać nauczkę dzieciakom, które przeszkadzają memu synowi w spełnieniu jego marzenia.  
- Taaa... Niech zgadnę, jego marzenie, to zamęczyć jak najwięcej Pokemonów? - wtrąciła się Clair dodając szybko - W każdym razie, jestem gotowa i mój Absol również.  
- Spokojnie dziewczynko, z tobą walczyć nie zamierzam. Zgadzam się na waszą propozycje więc mam prawo do wyboru przeciwnika, wiec wybieram... Jego. - po tych słowach Bill wskazał na Maxa.  
- Eeee... Jesteś pewny? - spytała bardziej zaskoczona niż zawiedziona Clair.  
- Tak, jestem pewny. Młody trener, zapewne najmłodszy i najmniej doświadczony z was, a że i ja za dobry nie jestem to i to będzie sprawiedliwe.  
- Sprawiedliwe, jasne. Jaki ojciec, taki syn. Zero honoru. - mrucząc narzekania Clair pogodziła się z faktem, że nie powalczy sobie.  
- Max, dasz radę? - spytała chłopaka Karen, a ten tylko się uśmiechnął i kiwnął głową.  
- Prawidłowo zadane pytanie powinno brzmieć, czy Senior da rade. – szepnąłem, gdy znalazłem się obok nich.  
- Taaa... Toriś, zakładamy się, czy Młody znowu to zrobi? - zapytała jeszcze Clair. Karen spoglądała to a nią to nam nie, nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co nam chodzi. Max zaś odważnie stanął naprzeciwko Billa. Zarówno drwale jak i mieszkańcy wioski rozstąpili się i miejsce jakie między nimi powstało było wystarczające, aby imitować niewielką arenę.  
- Do walki na jednego Pokemona sędzia nam niepotrzebny. Zresztą walka nie potrwa długo. - to mówiać Bill sięgnął do kieszeni, wydobył z niej PokeBalla i wypuścił z niego dziwnego Pokemona. Czerwono-niebieski stwór wyglądał trochę jak ptak, ale kulkowaty kształt i brak skrzydeł sprawiał, że nie byłem tego do końca pewny. No i już kiedyś widziałem coś podobnego.  
- Porygon2, Normal z psychicznymi mocami. - wyjaśniła Karen.  
- W takim razie Nuzleaf w zupełności wystarczy. - to mówiąc Max zawrócił zarówno Lombre jaki i Glooma, a przed nim został jedynie brązowy stworek.  
- No niestety Clair, nie zakładam się. - powiedziałem cicho, widząc wybór trenera.  
- Psycho-Promień!  
- Narutalna Moc.  
Padły pierwsze komendy. W stronę roślinnego stworka został wystrzelony promień psycho-energii, jednak zielone kulki, które pomknęły w jego kierunku spowolniły atak, a ostatecznie całkowicie go zablokowały.  
- Zwinność i Tri-Atak. – kontynuował natarcie Bill, lekko zaskoczony, że jego przeciwnikowi tak łatwo wyszło sparowanie.  
- Unikaj i użyj Wzrostu. - Max skupił się na pojedynku i prawdopodobnie szykował się na coś szybkiego i silnego.  
Trójkątne pociski pomknęły w stronę Nuzleafa, ten jednak zwinnie przed nimi uskakiwał. Zalśnił też parę razy, nie tylko zwiększając atak, ale i prawdopodobnie stosując Utwardzanie, gdyż w momencie, w którym jeden z kolejnych pocisków trafił w Poka, nie wyglądało na to, aby uczynił mu jakieś poważne szkody.  
- Zwiększ szybkość i kontynuuj atak. - zachęcał podopiecznego Bill i wyglądało na to, że Porygon2 faktycznie może jeszcze szybciej atakować.  
- Wystarczy, paruj Ostrym Wiatrem. - zarządził Max i jego Pokemon przestał uskakiwać przed trójkątnymi pociskami, zamiast tego machając energicznie liściem, który znajdował się na jego głowie wytwarzając tym samym podmuchy wiatru tak ostre, że mogące przeciąć skórę człowieka. Atak okazał się skuteczny, gdyż rozcinał niemal każdy pocisk, jaki mknął w stronę roślinnego stworka, a te kilka które jednak sięgnęło celu nie czyniło Pokowi zbyt wielkiej krzywdy.  
- Dobra, trzeba to kończyć. Atakuj ciągle i ładuj działo. - polecił coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Senior.  
- Skup się, musimy uderzyć w odpowiednim momencie. - powiedział spokojnie Max koncentrując się na przeciwniku. Nuzleaf zrobił to samo, rytmicznie wytwarzał wprawdzie wiatr, ale cały czas uważnie obserwował poczynania Porygona2.  
- Teraz! - krzyknał Bill i w tej samej chwili jego Pokemon zatrzymał Tri-Atak i wystrzelił potężny elektryczny pocisk.  
- Koniec. - powiedział spokojnie Max, gdy w tej samej chwili Nuzleaf szybko wyskoczył w górę unikając Elektrycznego Działa i niczym pocisk spadając na przeciwnika.  
- Co? - zapytał głupio Senior.  
- Fiuuu... Pierwszy raz widzę tak wysoko skaczącego roślinnego Pokemona. No poza Hopipem i jego ewolucjami. - gwizdnęła zachwycona Karen.  
- Spokojnie, najlepsze przed tobą. - mruknęła cicho Clair, gdy Nuzleaf mocno i celnie uderzył Porygona2.  
- Szybko Uzdrowienie. - zarządził Bill, jednak nic się nie stało. Roślinny Pokemon wylądował obok przeciwnika, który stał wprawdzie, ale nie wykonywał żadnych ruchów.  
- No co jest? Uzdrowienie. - ponowił polecenie mężczyzna.  
- Niestety ale znokautowane Poki nie są w stanie same się uleczyć. - powiedział spokojnie Max, a Nuzleaf jakby na potwierdzenie trącił przeciwnika i spowodował tym samym przewrócenie się Pokemona.  
- Trzy... Dwa... Jeden... - odliczała spokojnie Clair ignorując Karen, która patrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę. Jednak dziewczyna miała rację, zresztą oboje się tego spodziewaliśmy. Gdy Porygon2 upadł Nuzleaf wydał z siebie triumfalne warknięcie, zalśnił i zaczął rosnąc.  
- Ale jak to... - wymamrotał jeszcze Bill, gdy obok jego podopiecznego stał teraz brązowy Pokemon z czymś co wyglądało jak biała czupryna, a zielone liście służyły mu jako ręce.  
- Tak, on tak robi. Trenuje, trenuje, potem walka i ewolucja. Przyzwyczaisz się. - powiedziała Clair zwracając się do Karen.  
- Więc to o to wam chodziło. - odparła z uśmiechem trenerka.  
- Tak, dokładnie o to. - przytaknąłem, a następnie głośno zwróciłem się do Billa Seniora - Przegrałeś, więc zgodnie z umową zabieraj się stąd ze swoimi ludźmi i do niewidzenia.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie groźnie zawracając Porygona2, ale musiał pogodzić się z porażką. Na jego znak drwale wykonali w tył zwrot i zaczęli wsiadać do terenówek.  
- Banda dzieciaków. Jeszcze się z wami policzę. - warknął na pożegnanie mężczyzna, po czym sam również wsiadł do auta, a po chwili odjechał wraz ze swoimi ludźmi.  
- Zwycięstwo! Tym razem ostateczne! - zakrzyknął uszczęśliwiony burmistrz. Mieszkańcy zaczęli wiwatować i dziękować nam za pomoc.  
Tak, problem został rozwiązany. Dąb Wolności ocalał i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby Bill Senior tu wrócił. Jakoś niezbyt przejmowaliśmy się jego groźbami, w końcu skoro z synalkiem poradziliśmy sobie dwukrotnie, to i z ojcem damy sobie radę. Jeszcze tego samego dnia chcieliśmy ruszać w dalszą drogę, jednak mieszkańcy wioski uparli się, że musimy u nich przenocować, gdyż tylko tak mogą się odwdzięczyć za wszystko co dla nich zrobiliśmy. Tym sposobem znowu czekała nas porządna wyżerka i tym razem nikt z nas już nie protestował, na przesadną gościnność. Następnego dnia zaś pożegnaliśmy się ze wszystkimi i wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę, mając nadzieje, że już wieczorem dotrzemy do Łodzi i kolejnej odznaki do kolekcji.


	78. Złap Robaka!

ODCINEK: 78: ZŁAP ROBAKA!

- Plan dnia został wykonany. - oznajmiła Karen, gdy wieczorem mijaliśmy granice miasta.  
- Tydzień wędrówki, całkiem niezły wynik muszę przyznać. - stwierdziłem.  
- A i tak nie była to ciągła wędrówka, a z przerwami. To co teraz Mistrze? Na stadion idziecie o odznakę walczyć? - zapytała Clair, lecz zamiast nas odpowiedzi udzielił Max.  
- Nie sądzę aby to był dobry pomysł. Jest późno, Pokemony może i siedzą w PokeBallach w większości, ale taki Charmeleon czy Noctowl mimo wszystko towarzyszyły Toriemu w wędrówce i trochę odpoczynku im nie zaszkodzi.  
- Zgadzam się i proponuje znaleźć Punkt Medyczny, oddać Poki na nocne przechowanie aby nabrały sił, a jutro walczyć o odznakę. - powiedziała Karen, a ja się z nią zgodziłem, w końcu walki o odznakę poważna sprawa i trzeba być do nich odpowiednio przygotowanym.  
- No niech wam będzie - westchnęła zawiedziona Clair, po czym zapytała lekko zaniepokojona- Ale... Czy to znaczy, że znowu mam słuchać tych nudnych narad przedwalkowych?  
- Eeee... Narad? - blondwłosa trenerka nie bardzo wiedziała o co dziewczynie chodzi, więc trzeba było wyjaśnić nasz, czy raczej mój i Maxa zwyczaj o obmyślaniu strategii przed każdym pojedynkiem z Liderem, oraz o tym, że dla Clair jest to nudne i niepotrzebne.  
- Niestety muszę przyznać, że chłopaki mają racje. Sama też robię różne analizy, sprawdzam jaki typ Pokemonów ma Lider, porównuje z moją drużyną, układam plan i dopiero wtedy zabieram się za walkę. No i dzięki temu jak na razie powtórkę walki o odznakę miałam jedynie w Białymstoku i Poznaniu. To pierwsze to wiadomo, siostrunia Poniatowskiego, zresztą Tori też miał tam ciężką przeprawę. Poznań zaś to Poke-Duchy, a że to była moja druga odznaka to i trzeba było się napracować. - poparła nas krótkim wykładem Karen. Clair nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale słysząc o rewanżach już wiedziała jak sobie humor poprawić:  
- Dwa razy powtórka walki o odznakę... Toriś dobrze liczę? Czy ty...  
- Tak, wiem. - westchnąłem przerywając dziewczynie. Niestety fakt był faktem, po raz kolejny wychodziło na to, że Karen jest lepsza, gdyż jak na razie miała tylko dwie walki rewanżowe, a ja dorobiłem się ich już trzech. Dobrze więc by było, gdyby teraz walka o odznakę przebiegła bez zbytnich komplikacji.  
Gdy kierując się mapą w PokeEncyklopedii dotarliśmy wreszcie do Punktu Medycznego, będącego w niewielkiej odległości od stadionu, naszą uwagę zwrócił spory plakat wywieszony obok wejścia.  
- "Konkurs Łapania Robaków." - Max odczytał duży kolorowy napis.  
- Konkurs? W sensie złapie sobie Poka i mogę go zatrzymać? - podekscytowanie Clair było dokładnie tym, czego się można było spodziewać.  
- Hmm... Toto ma mieć miejsce jutro. Start o dziesiątej... Podstawowe pytanie, czy bierzemy u...  
- Tak! - przerwała mi głośno Clair nim zdążyłem skończyć pytanie, powodując tym samym uśmiech Maxa i wybuch śmiechu Karen.  
- Ekhm... Może najpierw doczytaj zasady czy coś. Skąd wiemy, że można zachować Poka jakiego się złapie. - skrytykowałem trenerkę wzdychając.  
- Spokojnie Tori. Można powiedzieć że nam się poszczęściło z tym konkursem. Jak wiecie w Łodzi typem stadionowym są robaki, a w okolicznych lasach jest ich naprawdę sporo. Mniej więcej raz w miesiącu organizowany jest tu też konkurs na łapanie owych robaków, głównie aby kontrolować ich liczbę, co by nie narozmnażały się zbytnio. Podejrzewam więc, że i szanse na zachowanie tego co się złapało są całkiem spore. - powiedziała Karen jednocześnie studiując plakat.  
- No to ustalone, bierzemy udział, W końcu dawno nowego Poka nie złapałam, a Torchic daje sobie już całkiem nieźle rade z ognistymi atakami. - zadecydowała Clair.  
- Taaa... Szczegół, że traktujesz go bardziej jako maskotkę niż Poka do walki. - mruknąłem, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie jakie posłała mi dziewczyna.  
- Dobrze jest. Zapisów można dokonać w każdym Punkcie Medycznym, złapanego Pokemona zazwyczaj można zachować, na starcie dostajesz pięć specjalnych PokeBalli i wybierasz jednego ze swoich Poków do pomocy w złapaniu robaka. - streściła nam zasady Karen.  
- Więc się zapisujemy. - podsumował sytuację Max, czym jednocześnie lekko mnie zaskoczył.  
- Zaraz Młody, powiedziałeś "my"? - zapytała Clair.  
- A owszem, w końcu są Poki które łączą w sobie typ robaka i rośliny, a lepszej szansy niż teraz na złapanie takiego to miał nie będę. - odparł z uśmiechem trener otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do Punktu Medycznego.  
- Tylko jakiego Poka najlepiej wybrać na pomocnika... - zacząłem się zastanawiać. Spojrzałem na Charmeleona, który co jakiś czas ziewał dyskretnie i z całą pewnością był zmęczony po całodniowej wędrówce, a następnie mój wzrok spoczął na Noctowlu, który teraz przysiadł na pobliskiej ławce i zdążył już zasnąć.  
- Tak Tori, Poke-Sowa to dobry wybór. Usypia, lata, ma dobry wzrok, ataki typu lot maja przewagę nad robakami... - usłyszałem podpowiedź Karen.  
- I zapewne na niego się zdecyduje. - odparłem dziękując dziewczynie za podpowiedź i równocześnie słysząc kpiące prychniecie Clair.  
- Toriś mistrzem będziesz, sam powinieneś takie decyzje podejmować. - skrytykowała mnie trenerka wchodząc do Punktu Medycznego.  
Po chwili i zawróceniu wszystkich Poków staliśmy już przed punktem zapisowym. Właściwie było to zwykłe biurko dostawione obok wielkiego stołu, przy którym oddawało się Poki na wyleczenie, czy zwykłe przechowanie. Podaliśmy swoje Karty Trenerskie celem spisania numerów i nadszedł czas wyboru jakiego Pokemona wybieramy na towarzysza w turnieju.  
- Ja zapisuję Noctowla. - powiedziałem spokojnie, ignorując krytyczne spojrzenie Clair.  
- Po namyśle zdecydowałem się na Lombre. - oznajmił Max.  
- Ja wybrałam Xatu. - gdy posłałem Karen pytające spojrzenie wyjaśniła - Może wykrywać Pokemony prawda, a do tego lata, więc się nadaje. Niestety robaki są częściowo odporne na psychikę, więc twój Kadabra byłby o wiele mniej użyteczny.  
- No tak, to ma sens. - przytaknąłem i spojrzałem na Clair, która mnie nie zaskoczyła, bowiem zapisała Absola, co mimo wszystko też było dobrym pomysłem. Szybki stworek dawał szanse na złapanie dobrego Pokemona, nawet gdyby ów Pok chciał uciec.  
- Start jutro o dziesiątej. Miejsce zbiórki pod ratuszem miejskim, skąd jak zwykle przy tego typu konkursach autobusami dotrzecie do waszych miejsc startowych. Owych miejsc będzie dziesięć, więc na początek radzę albo uważnie słuchać, albo przeanalizować rozwieszone spisy, abyście wiedzieli skąd startujecie. - dziewczyna dokonująca zapisów udzieliła nam ostatnich informacji. Nie pozostało nic innego jak zachować PokeBalle z wybranymi Pokami, a pozostałe oddać na noc na przechowanie. Niedługo później udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek, gdyż jutro czekał nas pracowity dzień.

Półśpiąc wydawało mi się, że słyszę jakieś odliczanie, od dziesięciu do zera, czy coś w tym stylu. Było to ciche i byłem niemal pewny, że to część snu czy coś podobnego, jednak gdy doszło ono do zera...  
- Wstawaj śpiochu! - głośny okrzyk dwóch dziewczyn sprawił, że niemal spadłem z łóżka po podskoczeniu.  
- Ha, mówiłam że się uda. - zatryumfowała zadowolona z siebie Clair.  
- Tak i musze przyznać, że wyszło całkiem zabawnie... Bez urazy Tori, prawda? - spytała niewinnie Karen.  
- Ehhh... - westchnąłem otwierając oczy i bez zdziwienia widząc obie trenerki gotowe do drogi stojące obok mego łóżka i Maxa, który jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach kończył pakowanie.  
- No co jest Toriś? Ósma godzina, zbieraj się, bo się spóźnimy. - znów westchnąłem słysząc ponaglający głos dziewczyny, po czym zacząłem wyliczankę:  
- Po pierwsze, do rynku jest stąd dziesięć minut drogi, więc nawet jak byśmy wstali za godzinę, to bez problemu do dziesiątej by się uwinęło. - trenerki spojrzały na mnie krytycznie - Po drugie, Clair stwierdzam że masz na Karen zły wpływ. - kontynuowałem ignorując groźne spojrzenie dziewczyny, zaś druga wyglądała na rozbawioną - I wreszcie po trzecie... Max, nie mogłeś ich jakoś powstrzymać? - zwróciłem się z rozpaczliwym pytaniem do chłopaka, który z wielkim trudem stłumił w sobie wybuch śmiechu.  
- Oj Tori, Tori, znowu marudzisz. Jak ty sobie dziewczynę znajdziesz z takim charakterem. - powiedziała na odchodne Karen opuszczając pokój.  
- To nie będzie trudne... Wystarczy że pozwoli mi się wyspać. - mruknąłem cicho kryjąc ziewnięcie.  
Gdy Clair z tajemniczym uśmiechem opuściła pokój nie pozostało mi nic innego jak za przykładem moich towarzyszy wstać i zabrać się za przygotowania do konkursu. Noctowl tym razem przenocował w PokeBallu, aby wypocząć lepiej niż śpiąc na dachu Punktu Medycznego, czy w pokoju obok okna, teraz więc wystarczyło pamiętać o zabraniu piłki z Poke-Sową w środku.  
Pół godziny później byliśmy już przed ratuszem, gdzie jak na razie nie widać było nikogo wyglądającego na trenera biorącego udział w konkursie, co nie dziwiło, zwróciwszy uwagę na fakt, że do rozpoczęcia było niemal półtorej godziny. O dziwo jednak lista z podziałem na punkty startowe już wisiała i to w kilku róznych miejscach, aby uczestnicy nie musieli się tłoczyć przy jednej. Wyglądało z niej na to, że każdy z nas startuje z innego punktu. Clair miała trójkę, mnie przypadła piątka, Max startował szóstki, zaś Karen z dziewiątki. Na dołączonej mapie widać też było las, w którym miał odbyć się cały konkurs i wyglądało na to, że jest on całkiem spory.  
- Skoro mamy jeszcze sporo czasu i wiemy już wszystko co trzeba, to proponuje zjeść śniadanie, w końcu między innymi dlatego wstaliśmy tak wcześnie. - to mówiąc Karen ruszyła w stronę jednej z pobliskich restauracji dla trenerów.  
- Między innymi? - mruknąłem cicho, lecz złośliwy uśmiech Clair w zupełności wystarczył mi za odpowiedź. Coś mi się wydaje, że jakby dziewczyna miała kiedyś wypełniać ankietę w której znajdowałoby się pytanie o zainteresowania, to bez wahania wpisałaby coś w stylu "Gnębienie Toriego." Z drugiej strony nadal nie wyciągała ode mnie pieniędzy, a wszelkie opłaty posiłków robiliśmy albo poprzez dzielenie kwoty do zapłaty na czworo, albo przez zasadę "każdy płaci za siebie", więc w pewnym sensie można było ją usprawiedliwić. Musiała odreagować w inny sposób, tylko czemu jak zwykle padało na mnie. Na szczęście gdy trzeba trenerka potrafiła być i pomocna i uczynna, szkoda tylko że tak rzadko jej się to zdarzało.  
Po około godzinie pod ratuszem zaczęli gromadzić się trenerzy. Z tego co mówiła Karen taki konkurs odbywał się mniej więcej co miesiąc, więc mimo wszystko nie spodziewałem się jakiś wielkich tłumów, więc informacja o zapisaniu niemal sześćdziesięciu uczestników lekko mnie zaskoczyła.  
- Skąd ich się tyle nabrało? - zapytałem cicho.  
- No wiesz, zbieracze odznak to raz, a turyści z Pokami to dwa. W końcu Łódź ma całkiem sporo zabytków. - odparł Max.  
Punktualnie o dziesiątej przed drzwiami ratusza pojawił się chłopak niewiele starszy od nas i oznajmił:  
- Witam wszystkich uczestników naszego tradycyjnego już Turnieju Łapania Poke-Robaków, który popularnie jest znany jako "Złap Robaka." Zasady są proste i ogólnie znane, ale dla pewności streszczę je teraz. Wybranym przez was przy zapisach Pokemonem udajecie się w las z wybranego dla was punktu startowego. Macie pięć PokeBalli i tyle samo szans na złapanie Pokemona. Jeśli złapiecie jednego, ale znajdziecie innego i jego też uda się wam złapać, macie obowiązek zdecydować, który bardziej wam odpowiada, zaś drugi zostanie przez was wypuszczony. Start turnieju o dziesiątej trzydzieści. Koniec punktualnie o piętnastej, więc czasu jest całkiem sporo, aby wytropić coś ciekawego. Jak zwykle też mniej więcej połowa uczestników będzie miała możliwość zachowania tego co złapią. Skoro jest was... - tu prowadzący spojrzał na kartkę-ściągawkę którą trzymał w ręce - Skoro jest was pięćdziesiąt siedem osób, to myślę, że pierwsza trzydziestka będzie mogła zachować Pokemony. Oczywiście o ile zechce. Co do decydowania o miejscach przez was zajmowanych, decyduje rzadkość złapanego Pokemona, ilość PokeBalli jakie wam po turnieju zostaną i ewentualna mieszanka typów, bo wiadomo że łapiemy robaki, ale jest sporo Pokemonów, które poza tym mają drugi typ, trujący na przykład. Myślę, że teraz jest już wszystko jasne, nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć wam powodzenia i niech wygra najlepszy trener.  
Prowadzący zszedł ze sceny, a tu i tam rozległy się ciche oklaski. Wkrótce też musieliśmy się rozdzielić, gdyż każdy musiał innym autobusem, czy raczej jak się okazało minibusem udać się do swojego miejsca startowego.  
- No to powodzenia wszystkim. - powiedziała z uśmiechem Karen wsiadając do tego z numerem dziewiątym.  
- Taaa... Bez PokeEncyklopedii i waszego wsparcia może być trudne złapać rzadkiego Poka, więc pewnie skończy się na tym, że dorwę coś ładnego i silnego. - podsumowała swoją sytuację Clair.  
Wkrótce każde z nas siedziało w innym minibusie, a pojazdy ruszyły do wylosowanych punktów startowych. Przypomniałem sobie podobną sytuacje dawno temu, niemal na początku mojej wędrówki. Wkrótce po zdobyciu pierwszej odznaki i opuszczeniu Rzeszowa ja i Max, gdyż Clair jeszcze wtedy nie znaliśmy, braliśmy udział w turnieju na łapanie Pokemonów, wtedy dowolnych, bez wymagania określonego typu. Tamten turniej skończył się na złapaniu przeze mnie Whismura, który obecnie był Loudredem, zaś Max zyskał Seedota, który ostatnio ewoluował z Nuzleafa w Shiftry i był to już drugi Pok Maxa który ewoluował dwukrotnie. No tak młodemu trenerowi faktycznie o wiele lepiej szło z ewolucjami niż mnie. Charmeleon nadal był Charmeleonem i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby miało się to wkrótce zmienić. Nawet nie poznał nowego silnego ognistego ataku, który ponoć miał zapowiadać zbliżającą się ewolucję.  
Tak rozmyślając czas szybko minął i punktualnie o dziesiątej trzydzieści byliśmy na miejscu oznaczonym jako "Punkt Startowy Numer Pięć." Na znak dany przez sędziego wszyscy pobiegli do lasu, niemal od razu zbaczając z widocznej wśród drzew ścieżki. Mnie się na razie nie spieszyło i postanowiłem, że skoro mam całe cztery i pół godziny na poszukiwania, to pierwszą z nich powoli będę wędrował przez las, a później zobaczymy co się przydarzy. Miałem też nadzieje, że się nie zgubię i że mała broszurka z mapą okolicy wręczona każdemu z uczestników wraz z przepisowymi pięcioma PokeBallami i kompasem jest wystarczająca na odnalezienie się w bądź co bądź całkiem sporym lesie.  
Przez zaplanowaną godzien wędrówki nic szczególnego mnie nie spotkało. Wprawdzie widziałem sporo Pokemonów, nawet robaki takie jak Caterpie czy Wurmple się pojawiały, jednak nie sądziłem, aby złapanie takiego dawało jakieś szczególnie wysokie miejsce na liście zwycięzców. Noctowl cały czas leciał czy to przede mną, czy to obok, znikając między drzewami i również starał się wypatrzeć jakiegoś ciekawego stworka, lecz jak na razie nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Obecnie zniknął wśród drzew już dobre kilka minut temu i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy aby nic złego się nie stało, gdy Poke-Sowa nadleciała wielce podekscytowana, dając wyraźne znaki, aby ruszyć jej śladem. Pokiwałem tylko głową, na znak że rozumiem o co Pokowi chodzi i ostrożnie wkroczyłem w las podążając za lecącym Pokemonem. Starałem się poruszać cicho, co jednak nie było łatwe, krzaki szeleściły, gałązki pod nogami trzeszczały i tak przedzierając się przez zarośla i zastanawiając, czy ma to w ogóle jakiś sens oddaliłem się od ścieżki, a po kilku minutach przedarłem do niewielkiej polanki, na której spał sobie brązowy Pokemon z potężnymi szczypcami na głowie. Stanąwszy za drzewem obserwowałem przez chwilę dziwnego stworka, Noctowl przysiadł na pobliskiej gałęzi i zahukał pytająco.  
- Dobra robota, nie mam pojęcia co to za jeden, ale po szczypcach wnioskuje, że jest robakiem. - pochwaliłem cicho Poke-Sowę, a sięgnąwszy ostrożnie po PokeEncyklopedię dowiedziałem się, że:  
"Pinsir - Pokemon Robak, silny, szybki, niebezpieczny i rzadko spotykany. Łatwo go sprowokować do walki i nie odpuszcza, póki nie pokona przeciwnika, więc przy spotkaniach zalecana szczególna ostrożność. Podstawowe ataki: Zaciskanie, Skupienie Energii, Wstrząs Sejsmiczny, Utwardzanie."  
- Tak, to może być ciekawe. Przygotuj się, bo wygląda na to, że łatwo nie pójdzie, ale z pewnością złapanie tego stworka się opłaci. - szepnąłem do Poke-Sowy i już miałem wydać polecenie rozpoczęcia ataku, gdy usłyszałem:  
- Pobudka olbrzymie, złapać bym cię chciała!  
Po tym okrzyku Pinsir poderwał się z ziemi i sycząc zaczął rozglądać się na wszystkie strony, aby po chwili dostrzec swego przeciwnika.  
- Tak jest, myślę, że znasz zasady. Złapie cię i zostaniesz moim Pokemonem, nie złapię, to możesz odejść wolny. Zgadzasz się? - ten sam głos przedstawił spokojnie sytuacje, w jakiej znalazł się Poke-Robak, a ja teraz już nie miałem wątpliwości kto mnie ubiegł w łapaniu. Nie byłem tylko pewny, czy powinienem się ujawnić, czy raczej zobaczyć, jak Karen sobie poradzi, gdyż Pinsir zasyczał z zadowoleniem i był gotów do pojedynku.  
- Wojownicze z was stworki, lecz uprzedzam, że ja też bywam wojownicza. - po tych słowach Karen uśmiechnęła sie groźnie, a z nieba spadł jak pocisk Xatu i mocno uderzył zaskoczonego Pinsira.  
- Ta to się nie czai... - mruknąłem z podziwem, a Poke-Sowa tylko pokiwała głową.  
Poke-Robak przez chwile wyglądał na ogłuszonego, lecz szybko otrząsnął się z tego stanu i groźnie sycząc skoczył na przeciwnika. Nie zdążył. Xatu teleportował się tuż sprzed silnych szczypiec stworka, które omal go nie zmiażdżyły, a pojawiwszy dwa metry dalej wypuścił czarną chmurę wprost w przeciwnika.  
- Dobrze, tylko uważaj z trzecim ciosem. - w ręku Karen pojawił się konkursowy PokeBall, a Pinsir sycząc wściekle starał się wyrwać z Nocnej Mgły, która nie tylko ograniczała mu widoczność, ale dodatkowo raniła.  
- No jeśli chcesz... - usłyszałem jeszcze głos dziewczyny, zapewne będący odpowiedzią na komentarz Xatu, który kontaktował się ze swoją trenerką telepatycznie, na podobnych zasadach co ja i Kadabra. I nagle Psycho-Pok zniknął, a pojawiwszy w chmurze dziobnął mocno przeciwnika. Pinsir znów wykonał zamach, tym razem łapami, starając się pochwycić Xatu, jednak tak jak poprzednio Poke-Ptak dokonawszy teleportacji pojawił się dwa metry dalej.  
- Niestety może i jesteś szybki, jednak Teleportacja jest szybsza od niemal każdego dziko występującego Pokemona. Oczywiście ty możesz być szybszy od Teleportacji, wystarczy że pozwolisz, abym została twoja trenerką. - gdy Karen skończyła przemowę Nocna Mgła się rozwiała, a poobijany Poke-Robak stał i patrzył na dziewczynę nieufnie. Nie atakował jednak i wyglądało na to, że się nad czymś zastanawia. W końcu syknął jakby na zgodę i wskazawszy łapą na PokeBall czekał, aż trenerka go użyje.  
- Dzięki, nie będziesz żałował tej decyzji. - po tych słowach Karen cisnęła piłką w Pinsera, a on sam szybko w niej zniknął i nie zamierzał wychodzić.  
- Tak, myślę że to wystarczy... I Tori, wyłaź zza tych drzew, to nieładnie podglądać dziewczyny. - usłyszawszy to poczułem, że lekko się czerwienie, ale nawet nie byłem zbytnio zaskoczony, że moja obecność została odkryta. W końcu Xatu umiał wykrywać umysły i sam tego nauczył Kadabre, czy raczej Natu nauczył tego Abrę, więc teraz niepewnie wyszedłem zza drzew, a Noctowl wyfrunął za mną, a usadziwszy się na niewielkim pieńku czekał na rozwój wydarzeń.  
- Nie sądziłem, że kogoś z was spotkam, w końcu las jest całkiem spory... - zacząłem niepewnie, jednak Karen bez trudu odgadła o co chodzi.  
- Też chciałeś go złapać prawda? - zapytała bez zbędnych wstępów a ja kiwając głową odparłem:  
- No ale wiesz, kto pierwszy ten lepszy. - i uśmiechnąłem się niepewnie.  
- Nie żartuj. Im bardziej nad tym myślę, tym bardziej poważna wydaje mi się ta sytuacja. - odparła poważnie dziewczyna.  
- Eeee... Poważna? - zapytałem zdezorientowany robiąc głupią minę.  
- No zastanów się. Zbierasz odznaki i ja zbieram odznaki. Oboje chcemy walczyć w Lidze Pokemon i w niej wygrać. I teraz co? Wędrujemy sobie razem i jest fajnie, zgoda, ale tym sposobem każde z nas zna swoje Pokemony, swoje strategie i im więcej wędrujemy tym więcej o sobie wiemy. A poza tym mogą się zdarzać sytuacje takie jak teraz. Natrafimy na silnego dzikiego Pokemona i co? Skąd wiemy które z nas ma go złapać? - Karen zrobiła miniwykład, a ja tylko kiwałem głową, bo trudno było się z nią nie zgodzić.  
- No cóż... - zacząłem niepewnie, ale już wiedziałem do czego ta rozmowa zmierza.  
- Niestety wygląda na to, że Robert, trener i zbieracz odznak, którego spotkałam jakiś czas temu, miał rację. Jeśli zbierasz odznaki nie możesz wędrować z kimś, kto też to robi, bo zwyczajnie będziecie sobie przeszkadzać w tej wędrówce.  
- Czyli... Zdobywamy odznakę z Łodzi, a potem rozchodzimy się każde w swoją stronę? - zapytałem. Niezbyt podobał mi się ten pomysł, ale po minie Karen wywnioskowałem, że podjęła już decyzję i zmienić jej nie da rady. Zresztą ona podobnie jak i ja poważnie podchodziła do zbierania odznak i zostania Najlepszym Trenerem Pokemon.  
- Niestety, ale tak by było najlepiej. Na szczęście oboje mamy odznaki z północnych i wschodnich terenów, więc teraz wędrować będziemy na południe i zachód, a co za tym idzie spotkamy się pewnie jeszcze nie raz, jednak wspólna wędrówka może i jest fajna, ale mimo wszystko...  
Pokiwałem tylko głową. Niewielkie były szanse na to, że ja i Karen spotkamy się podczas tego konkursu, jednak tak się stało, jeśli więc wierzyć w los, przeznaczenie czy coś w tym stylu, to być może faktycznie tak miało być, aby nam uświadomić, że może i jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale także jesteśmy rywalami i im mniej wiemy o naszych możliwościach i tym co nasze Poki potrafią tym lepiej.  
- Muszę przyznać, że masz racje. Czyli ustalone, kończymy konkurs, zdobywamy odznakę, a potem każde drepcze w swoją stronę. - podsumowałem sytuację.  
- Mniej więcej taki jest plan. A jako że ja mam już Pokemona to i znikam, aby ci nie przeszkadzać, w końcu też powinieneś coś złapać. Powodzenia. - i to mówiąc dziewczyna szybko zniknęła wśród drzew zostawiając mnie samego na polance. Postałem przez chwile zastanawiając się nad tym, co się stało, gdy huknięcie Noctowla wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań. No tak trzeba było wracać do poszukiwań i znalezienia jakiegoś Poke-Robaka. Uznawszy, że na rozmyślania jeszcze będzie czas również ruszyłem w las, w przeciwnym kierunku do tego, w którym udała się Karen.

Minęło ledwie kilkanaście minut, gdy nagle usłyszałem groźne hukanie Noctowla gdzieś nad głową, po czym z pobliskiego drzewa został strącony jakiś Pokemon. Podszedłem szybko w miejsce jego upadku, aby się przekonać, że to żółto-czerwony stworek z czarnymi kropkami na grzbiecie.  
- Ledyba. - rozpoznałem Poka, który właśnie gniewnie zapiszczał i chciał umknąć w las, ale drogę zagroził mu Noctowl hukając ostrzegawczo.  
- Spokojnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Zostań moim Pokemonem, a ja wyszkolę cię na silnego i wytrzymałego stworka. - powiedziałem przyjaźnie i o dziwo to wystarczyło, aby Ledyba się uspokoiła. Przyglądała mi się przez chwilę uważnie, po czym spojrzała na Poke-Sowę i zapiszczała coś pytająco. Noctowl odhukał tylko potwierdzenie, a ja jedynie mogłem się domyślać, że Pok pytał o moje predyspozycje, jako trenera. Wyglądało też na to, że potwierdzenie jakie uzyskał w zupełności mu wystarczy, gdyż podleciawszy do mnie zapiszczał przyjaźnie i usiadł mi na głowie.  
- Eeee... No dobra, ale wiesz, muszę cię do PokeBalla złapać... - powiedziałem niepewnie ignorując ciche pohukiwanie Noctowla podobne do śmiechu. Pokemon słysząc to wzbił się w powietrze, zrobił kilka okrążeń wokół mnie i Poke-Sowy, a na koniec wylądował przede mną i czekał. Ostrożnie sięgnąłem po konkursowy PokeBall i rzuciłem w stworka, a ten zniknął w jego wnętrzu i nie wyglądało na to, aby chciał je opuszczać.  
- No dobra, więc Poka złapałem. Tylko coś za łatwo poszło. - stwierdziłem, zabierając PokeBall ze ścieżki. Noctowl zahukał coś po swojemu, co jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem oznaczało chwalenie mnie jako dobrego trenera i to, że Poki potrafią to czasem dostrzec. Nadal nie będąc do końca przekonanym co do całej tej sytuacji ruszyłem powoli poprzez zarośla z zamiarem znalezienia jakiejś ścieżki, a później udania się do miejsca, gdzie miano ogłosić wyniki całego konkursu.

O piętnastej na miejscu byli już wszyscy uczestnicy, wszystkie złapane Pokemony zostały też spisane i uporządkowane w kolejności od najwyżej do najniżej punktowanego. Nie byłem pewny jak często można złapać Ledybę w tych lasach, toteż nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybym ostatecznie trafił poniżej trzydziestego miejsca i nie miał tym samym okazji do zatrzymania stworka. Miałem jednak nadzieje, że do tego nie dojdzie. Karen stała obok mnie i zachowywała się jakby nigdy nic i jak na razie wyglądało na to, że ani ja ani ona nie zamierza powiedzieć Maxowi i Clair o tym, że po opuszczeniu Łodzi nasze drogi się rozchodzą.  
- No Toriś, nie pochwalisz się co złapałeś? - z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Clair.  
- Hmm... Rozumiem, że tobie poszło bardzo dobrze. - raczej stwierdziłem, niż spytałem, zresztą po zadowolonej minie trenerki było widać, że złapała coś interesującego. Max również oddał jakiegoś Poka do oceny, więc zapewne udało mu się znaleźć coś co łączy typ robaka i rośliny. Nie dziwiło mnie to za bardzo, gdyż chłopak był dobry w tropieniu różnych Pokemonów.  
- Proszę wszystkich zgromadzonych o uwagę, albowiem czas na ogłoszenie wyników obecnego konkursu łapania Poke-Robaków. - usłyszeliśmy, gdy na zaimprowizowaną mównice wkroczył chłopak, ten sam, który objaśniał zasady w Łodzi i teraz zamierzał odczytać listę zwycięzców. Właściwie trudno tu było mówić o jakiś wielkich wygranych i przegranych, gdyż jedyną nagrodą była możliwość zatrzymania Pokemona, no może poza najlepszą trojką, która dodatkowo otrzymała złoty, srebrny, lub brązowy medal ,zależnie od zajętego miejsca. Medale oczywiście były jedynie pomalowane na odpowiedni kolor, a nie naprawdę wytapiane ze złota, czy srebra. O dziwo Karen udało się zdobyć drugie miejsce i ustąpiła jedynie chłopakowi, który złapał Scythera. Tym samym blondwłosa trenerka otrzymała srebrny medal. Clair trafiła na miejsce czwarte i jak się okazało udało jej się złapać Beautifly, kolorowego i rzadko występującego Poke-Motyla.  
- Eh, tuż za podium, ale i tak dobrze mi poszło. - marudziła trenerka.  
Max złapał Parasa, krabowatego Poka z dwoma grzybami rosnącymi na grzbiecie i dzięki temu trafił na siedemnaste miejsce, zaś ja i Ledyba znaleźliśmy się na dwudziestym szóstym. Niższe miejsca to Caterpie, Wurmple, a kilku trenerom się nie poszczęściło, gdyż nie złapali żadnego Pokemona.  
- No ledwo, ledwo, ale się udało. - pogratulował mi Max, gdy teraz wszyscy wypuściliśmy nasze złapane Pokemony, celem zapoznania się i obejrzenia nowych towarzyszy podróży.  
- Tak, tylko co teraz? Wracamy i walczycie o odznakę, tak? - zapytała Clair.  
- No cóż... - odparłem niepewnie.  
- Tak, wracamy, ale o odznakę powalczymy jutro. Mimo wszystko dziś był aktywny dzień i nieco odpoczynku nam się przyda. - wyręczyła mnie w wyjaśnieniach Karen.  
- No niech wam będzie, ale zaczynam uważać, że wy za wygodni jesteście. - podsumowała nas trenerka.  
My jednak wiedzieliśmy, czemu o odznakę powalczymy jutro. Skoro po pojedynku mieliśmy powędrować każde w swoją stronę, a później spotkać nie wiadomo kiedy, a być może dopiero na Finałach Ligi Pokemon, to mimo wszystko dzień dłużej wspólnego przebywania nie był złym pomysłem. Wróciliśmy więc do Łodzi, a tam najpierw trzeba było zjeść jakiś porządny obiad, a później zacząć planować strategię na walkę o kolejną odznakę. Walkę inną od dotychczasowych i jak się okaże również o wiele trudniejszą...


	79. Siła Owadów

ODCINEK 79: SIŁA OWADÓW.

Następny dzień nadszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, przynajmniej według mnie. Wczorajsze popołudnie upłynęło głównie na odpoczynku i jako takim planowaniu strategii na pojedynek o odznakę, które to planowanie często przerywała Clair, marudząc na nudne i niepotrzebne pogadanki. Poza tym udało mi się z Karen odbyć krótką rozmowę, z której jasno wynikło, że dziewczyna zdania nie zmieni. Może i fajnie jest razem podróżować, ale rywalizacja to rywalizacja i ostatecznie po dzisiejszej walce o odznakę każde z nas uda się w innym kierunku, zapewne jedno do Kielc, a drugie do Częstochowy, ale że do kompletu brakowało nam jedynie odznak z południowych i zachodnich rejonów kraju, to i zapewne prędzej czy później znów się spotkamy, jak to starała się mnie pocieszyć trenerka. Miałem też dziwne wrażenie, że poza problemem rywalizacji we wspólnej podróży jest jeszcze jeden powód dla którego Karen wolała wędrować swoją drogą, jednak nie potrafiłem się domyślić o co mogło chodzić, a pytań też wolałem uniknąć.  
- Odznaka Ula, Poki robakowate, Lider... Juliusz Heinzel. - Clair przeczytała szybko informacje umieszczone na tabliczce obok Łódzkiego Stadionu. Stadion zaś był oryginalnym, okrągłym budynkiem, składającym się prawdopodobnie z trzech pięter, gdzie każde było mniejsze od poprzedniego. Całość przypominać miała zapewne jakiś ul dla Beedrilli, czy innych robaczych Poków, a na szczycie budowli dumie prezentowało się logo Ligii Pokemon.  
- Znowu oryginalny styl. - mruknąłem, oglądając stadion. Obecnie jak zwykle przed pojedynkami o odznakę wszystkie moje Pokemony siedziały w PokeBallach i jedynie Gloom i Absol wędrowały sobie luzem i teraz też oglądały oryginalną budowlę.  
- Dobra, nie ma co podziwiać, bo za to odznaki i tak wam nie dadzą. Wchodzimy. - to mówiąc Clair otworzyła drzwi i odważnie wkroczyła do środka, zaś Absol pomknął za nią.  
- Tak się zastanawiam czasem, kto tu tak naprawdę te odznaki zbiera... - mruknąłem cicho, Karen sie uśmiechnęła, a Max odparł:  
- No wiesz Tori, w końcu Clair to jakby nie patrzeć twoja fanka, prawda, więc to normalne, że chce zobaczyć swojego idola w akcji.  
Tym razem Karen już musiała powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu, a ja westchnąwszy stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu wdawać się w dyskusje, zwłaszcza że niestety, ale młody trener miał po części rację. Ile razy walczyłem o odznakę, tyle razy Clair mi kibicowała często za bardzo się w owo kibicowanie wczuwając.  
- No co jest? Idziecie czy nie? - usłyszeliśmy głos dziewczyny z wnętrza budynku, więc nie było już sensu stać i czekać nie wiadomo na co. Czas na walkę o dziewiątą odznakę Ligi Pokemon, przynajmniej w moim wypadku, bo dla Karen będzie to już dziesiąta.  
Po wejściu do środka przekonałem się, że pomieszczenia są tu tradycyjne, czyli bardziej kwadratowe, a przynajmniej taki był korytarz, który kończył się zamkniętymi drzwiami, zapewne prowadzącymi do sali z areną, oraz pokój będący z prawej strony, a pełniący rolę poczekalni.  
- Hmm... Nikogo nie ma? - zaczęła się głośno zastanawiać Clair, gdy zajęliśmy miejsca w poczekalni.  
- Cierpliwości, nie każdy Lider przesiaduje na stadionie od rana do nocy. - uspokoiła dziewczynę Karen, po czym wcisnęła niewielki guzik znajdujący się obok drzwi, zapalając tym samym lampkę nad nimi.  
- I już, teraz wiadomo że trenerzy są chętni na walkę. Jeśli chwilkę poczekamy to ktoś się nami zainteresuje. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem trenerka.  
- System ostrzegawczy, jak to żartobliwie nazywam. W Rzeszowie też taki mamy, zresztą na większości stadionów powinno coś takiego być, tyle że zwykle jest nieprzydatne, bo po wejściu trenerzy często spotykają jeśli nie Lidera, to chociaż sędziego. No i drzwi na arenę zwykle są otwarte. - uzupełnił Max.  
- Czyli siedzimy i czekamy, nuda. - podsumowała sytuacje Clair robiąc znudzoną minę, siedzący obok niej Absol tylko ziewnął potwierdzająco.  
- Cierpliwość też jest ważna dla trenerów. - odparłem, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno wszystko jest w porządku i czy przypadkiem za chwile nie okaże się, że walczyć nie można, bo Lider ma jakieś kłopoty, co już parę razy się przytrafiło podczas naszej podróży.  
Na szczęśnie tym razem niepotrzebnie się niepokoiłem, bowiem po niespełna pięciu minutach do poczekalni wkroczył starszy mężczyzna, ubrany był w typowy strój trenera, spodnie i bluza z licznymi kieszeniami, tylko plecaka na ramieniu mu brakowało, chociaż ubiór i tak średnio pasował do wieku. Siwiejące włosy, lekkie zmarszczki na twarzy, lecz nie było wątpliwości, że to tutejszy Lider, najstarszy ze wszystkich obecnie zajmujących to stanowisko.  
- Witam szanowną młodzież, wybaczcie że musieliście czekać. Cóż, lata już nie te, więc i nie można ciągle być na chodzie, jak to mówią. Juliusz Heinzel, Lider, ale to już pewnie wiecie. - powitał nas z uśmiechem mężczyzna.  
- Eeee... - Clair wyglądała na całkowicie zaskoczoną widząc kogoś takiego w roli Lidera, ja zresztą też byłem zdziwiony i chyba tylko Max wiedział kogo się spodziewać. Na szczęście Karen szybko przejęła inicjatywę:  
- Witamy i od razu powinnam poinformować, że o odznakę to chcę walczyć ja i ten tu młody człowiek. - wskazawszy na mnie dziewczyna chciała zapewne dokonać pełnej prezentacji naszej drużyny, jednak przenikliwe spojrzenie Lidera jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że nie będzie to potrzebne.  
- Tori i jego wesoła kompania, a do tego Karen. Jestem zaskoczony, że zjawiliście się tu wszyscy razem, tym samym muszę powiedzieć, że cieszy mnie fakt stoczenia pojedynku z dwójką bardzo ambitnych trenerów, tak ambitnych że w walce również mogę dać z siebie wszystko. - po tych słowach Juliusz uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
- Taaa... Jakby dotychczasowi Liderzy nie walczyli na całego. - usłyszałem ciche mruknięcie Clair, która już doszła do siebie po początkowym zaskoczeniu.  
- No... Tak, my też damy z siebie wszystko i w ogóle. - odparłem nie do końca przekonany czy się cieszyć, czy nie. Z drugiej strony, przecież tego chciałem, walk trudnych, walk wymagających i walk po których wygraniu mogę z cała pewnością stwierdzić, że uczciwie na odznakę zapracowałem.  
- Tori spokojnie, damy radę. Może niepotrzebnie cię nastraszyłam tymi sugestiami jakoby Lider był silny i wymagający. Jeśli chcesz, to powalczę pierwsza. - zaproponowała Karen.  
- Hej, od straszenia to jest kto inny. - odparłem dyskretnie wskazując na Clair i ignorując groźne spojrzenie jakie dziewczyna mi posłała - Po prostu muszę się nastawić na poważny pojedynek i dobrze się zastanowić, jakie Pokemony i w jakiej kolejności do walki wybierać.  
- Hmm... Tori i Karen, dwoje trenerów którzy chcą mieć najwięcej odznak Ligi Pokemon, być może wszystkie... Do Finałów zostało pół roku, więc jesteście na dobrej drodze będąc w połowie podróży. I tak sobie myślę... Co powiecie na drużynowy pojedynek? - zapytał nas Lider uważnie przysłuchując się naszej krótkiej wymianie zdań.  
- Drużynowy? W sensie dwa na dwa? - spytałem głupio, nie będąc do końca pewnym czy dobrze rozumiem.  
- Dokładnie tak. Trzy rundy, w każdej wybieracie Pokemona, ja wybieram dwa. Wy kierujecie jednym ja dwoma i nie martwcie się, dam sobie radę. Po każdej rundzie następuje zmiana Pokemonów. Jeśli wygracie dwie z trzech rund to wtedy odznaki trafiają w wasze ręce. Co wy na to?  
Ta propozycja całkowicie mnie zaskoczyła. Owszem trafiały się nam walki drużynowe, zwykle z jakimiś złodziejami, ale żeby o odznakę walczyć też drużynowo, do tej pory nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Spojrzawszy na Karen stwierdziłem tylko, że dziewczyna patrzy nam nie uważnie. Westchnąłem, czemu to ja muszę podejmować tego typu decyzje.  
- W wypadku porażki oczywiście możecie wyleczyć pokonane Pokemony i wrócić jutro, wtedy rozegramy już zwykłe walki, do jakich każdy jest przyzwyczajony. - dodał na zachętę Lider. Wiedziałem, że Karen zostawia mnie podjęcie decyzji, spojrzałem jeszcze na Maxa, który tylko dyskretni kiwnął głową i na Clair, w której oczach widać było fanatyczny blask jasno mówiący, że taką walkę chce ona zobaczyć.  
- Zgoda, wprawdzie w Warszawie walka o odznakę też była niestandardowa i wtedy musiałem się sporo namęczyć, żeby wygrać, ale mimo to mam nadzieję, że tym razem pójdzie mi... - spojrzałem na Karen i poprawiłem się - Czy raczej nam, o wiele lepiej.  
- No hej, ja tam nie miałam zbytnich problemów w starciu z Liderem Rawiczem, ale wiem o co ci chodzi. - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
- A więc ustalone, zapraszam na stadion. Trenerzy na arenę, publiczność na trybuny. Czas na porządny pojedynek. - po tych słowach Juliusz opuścił poczekalnię, a my ruszyliśmy za nim.  
- Pierwsza walka, szybki i uniwersalny Pok, potem zależnie od sytuacji. - usłyszałem cichy szept Karen gdy wkraczaliśmy na arenę. Tym razem głos dziewczyny był poważny i pewny siebie. Przypomniałem sobie jej walkę z Pinsirem, no tak jeśli szło o ważne pojedynki trenerka dawała z siebie wszystko.  
- Zajmijcie miejsce dla trenerów, myślę że wytyczone pole jest na tyle duże, że bez problemu się tam zmieścicie. - poinstruował nas z uśmiechem Lider zmierzając w przeciwny koniec areny, a widząc pytające spojrzenie sędziego dodał krotko - Drużynowy pojedynek, trzy rundy.  
W odpowiedzi sędzia tylko pokiwał głową i dokonał szybkich notatek w zeszycie służącym do zapisywania wyników starć. My zaś stanęliśmy na wytyczonym dla nas końcu areny, a po prawej stornie na znajdujących się tam ławkach, zajęli miejsca Clair, Max, Gloom i Absol.  
- Zaczynamy więc pojedynek o Odznakę Ula. Pojedynek drużynowy, składający się z trzech rund. Nie można zmieniać wybranego Pokemona w trakcie trwania rundy, po jej zakończeniu wymieniane są Poki które nie zostały pokonane. Wszystko jasne? - pokiwaliśmy głowami - A więc walkę miedzy Karen i Torim, a Liderem Juliuszem Heinzelem rozpoczynam. Pierwsza runda start!  
Po tej komendzie niemal instynktownie wypuściłem z PokeBalla uniwersalnego i szybkiego Poka, czyli takiego, jaki nadawał się na rozpoznanie przeciwnika, a przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję.  
- Loudred, Super-Dźwięki. - wydałem od razu polecenie.  
- Ampharos Piorunująca Fala. - usłyszałem obok, gdy tuż przy fioletowym Poku pojawił się żółty. Karen posłała mi przyjacielski uśmiech i szepnęła:  
- Niezła synchronizacja.  
Lider tymczasem wypuścił dwa Pokemony, oba wyglądające jak niewielkie żuki, jeden czerwony na grzbiecie, a żółto-szary na brzuchu, zaś drugi z grzbietem fioletowym, zaś brzuchem szaro-czarnym. Głupio było przyznać, ale takie stworki widziałem po raz pierwszy. Niestety wyglądało też na to, że Pokemony są wytrzymałe, gdyż przetrwały piski i zwinnie uniknęły wyładowań posłanych w ich kierunku i teraz szybko nadlatywały, aby zaatakować.  
- Czerwony to Volbeat, a fioletowy Illumise. - poinstruowała krótko Karen, nie wiem czy celem informacji, czy faktycznie widać było po mnie, że nie znam przeciwnika.  
- I są szybkie... Szybki Atak w Volbeata, zobaczymy jak szybkie. - zadecydowałem.  
- Cios Pioruna w Illumise. - poleciła Karen, tym samym zgadzając się na mój niemal instynktowny wybór przeciwników.  
Loudred pomknął w stronę nadlatującego Poke-Chrząszcza, a gdy był w odległości paru metrów efektownie wyskoczył w powietrze, celem uderzenia w rozpędzonego przeciwnika.  
- Unik. - powiedział spokojnie Lider i jak się okazało tyczyło się to obu Pokemonów. Ampharos bowiem niemal tak szybko jak mój podopieczny zaatakował czerwonego Poka, jednak ów zręcznie uniknął ciosu, jaki został w niego wymierzony. Podobnie zresztą uczynił mój przeciwnik, jednak dokładnie tego się spodziewałem, zresztą Loudred również, gdyż teraz nawet nie musiałem wydawać polecenia.  
- Fala Szokowa.  
- Piorunująca Fala.  
Niemal jednocześnie wydaliśmy komendy i tym samym nasze strategie walki okazały się niema identyczne. Zaatakować, zmusić od uniku, a następne korzystając z bliskości spowolnić przeciwnika.  
- Łamacz Kości! - kolejna komenda Lidera znów wypowiedziana ze spokojem i jak poprzednio tycząca się obu Poków, które teoretycznie powinny być spowolnione lub zatrzymane, lecz praktycznie...  
- Zupełnie jak mój Absol. - usłyszałem komentarz od strony trybun, gdy dwa Poke-Robaki nie tylko nie zwolniły, co zaatakowały silnymi ciosami uderzając w nasze Pokemony.  
- Odporni na paraliże, czy spowolnienia. - mruknąłem bardziej do siebie, niż do Karen, ale dziewczyna słyszała moją uwagę doskonale, bowiem odparła:  
- Więc trzeba działać szybko i mocno. Cios pioruna.  
Loudreda odrzuciło na kilka metrów po otrzymaniu ciosu, dodatkowo Łamacz Kości jest atakiem typu walka, więc fioletowy stwór jako Normal odczuł to boleśnie, jednak nadal mógł walczyć, gdyż szybko podniósł się z areny.  
- No dobrze... Zobaczymy jeszcze jedną sztuczkę... Wrzawa. - poleciłem, dodając po chwili - Ukierunkowana na przeciwników.  
Ampharos starał się trafić Illumise, jednak Pok zręcznie unikał ciosów, co jakiś czas samemu również starając się zaatakować, lecz tym razem również jego przeciwnik był na to gotowy i również jemu uniki się udawały. Loudred zaś korzystając z faktu, że Volbeat jest kilka metrów dalej starał się go zdezorientować falami dźwiękowymi.  
- Super-Dźwieki nie zadziałały, myślisz, że to coś da? - usłyszałem pytanie Karen, lecz obecnie byłem zbyt skupiony na walce aby odpowiedzieć. Czerwony Pok znów ruszył do ataku i znów wyglądało na to, że mój atak jest całkowicie zignorowany, tym razem jednak dokładnie na to liczyłem. Wiedziałem że Loudred jest szybki, mało tego jest najszybszym, z moich Poków, więc jeśli wyczekam na odpowiedni moment...  
- Stąpanie. - tuż przed zadaniem ciosu przez Poke-Robaka wydałem komendę. Fioletowy Pokemon przestał wytwarzać fale i z prędkością błyskawicy trafił przeciwnika mocno uderzając nim o ziemię.  
- Piorun! - usłyszałem obok mnie wydane polecenie i zrozumiałem wtedy, że ataki Ciosem Pioruna miały dać czas Ampharosowi na naładowanie innego ataku i teraz spod sufitu nagromadzona tam energia elektryczna szybko i celnie uderzyła w Illumise i okładającego go Pokemona.  
- Szybko i efektownie muszę przyznać. - pochwalił nas Lider.- Czas więc zwiększyć poziom trudności. Pomocna Dłoń.  
Po otrzymanych ciosach oba Poke-Robaki leżały na arenie lekko oszołomione, teraz jednak poderwały się szybko gotowe znów zaatakować i jakby tego było mało zręcznie unikające ciosów jakie wymierzyły w nich nasi podopieczni.  
- Volbeat, Łamacz Kości, Illumise, Kula Cienia. Szybko, mocno i celnie. - Lider po raz pierwszy wydał komendy indywidualnie dla każdego z Poków, a ton jakim je wypowiedział dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że zamierza skończyć rundę.  
- No to jeszcze zobaczymy... Podwójna Drużyna. - poleciła Karen, ja niestety nie mogłem aż tak usprawnić defensywnych zdolności mojego Poka i zostało jedynie zdać się na szybkość. Zresztą już raz się udało, więc i tym razem miałem nadzieję, że wyczuję odpowiedni moment na kontratak. Volbeat zaś zbliżał się szybko, szybciej niż poprzednio i już miałem wydać komendę ataku, gdy Pok zniknął tuż przed Loudredem, aby pojawić się za nim i mocno uderzyć Pokemona, który wprawdzie spodziewał się tego, ale nie zdążył z unikiem.  
- Teleportacja? - zapytałem sam siebie.  
- To nie Teleportacja, on jest szybszy od Loudreda. - usłyszałem komentarz Maxa od strony trybun.  
- Ekstremalna Szybkość. - dodała Clair, o dziwo trzymając w rękach moją PokeEncyklopedię i zapewne co jakiś czas sprawdzając w niej co się dzieje. Tym samym sytuacja robiła się nieciekawa. Wprawdzie po drugim ciosie Loudred zdołał wstać, ale próba ataku nie powiodła się, gdyż przeciwnik tak jak poprzednio praktycznie zniknął mu sprzed oczu, aby pojawić się z boku i po raz kolejny uderzyć mocno i celnie. Jakby tego było mało również Karen zaczynała mieć kłopoty. Wprawdzie Ampharos dzięki Podwójnej Drużynie zrobił cztery dodatkowe kopie-iluzje, jednak wszystkie one zostały rozproszone przez grad czarnych kul jakimi zasypał je Illumise.  
- To przez Pomocną Dłoń. Teraz one są za szybkie i za silne. - usłyszałem komentarz dziewczyny, gdy trzecia z kolei Kula Cienia trafiła jej podopiecznego, mimo prób uniku, jakie Pokemon starał się wykonać.  
- Nie jest dobrze. Małe stworki, ale potrafią przyłożyć. - odparłem.  
- Hej, przecież mówiłam ,że Lider jest wymagający, nie? Ale spokojnie, damy radę. - rzekła uspokajająco dziewczyna uśmiechając się przy tym. Teraz jednak sytuacja była zdecydowanie przegrana. Po trzecim ciosie Loudred stał wprawdzie na arenie, ale widać było, że za wiele już nie zdziała, zaś Ampharos słabł coraz bardziej przez obrywanie Kulami Cienia, których dodatkową właściwością było obniżanie szybkości i wytrzymałości Poka, w którego trafią.  
- Przegrywacie. - usłyszeliśmy jeszcze od strony trybun ostrzegawczy komentarz Clair, lecz podjęliśmy juz decyzję. Ta runda była przegrana, przeciwnicy byli za dobrzy i nie pozostało nic innego jak wycofać nasze Poki, które mimo wszystko do najsilniejszych i tak nie należały.  
- Tori i Karen zawrócili Pokemony, tym samym Lider prowadzi jeden do zera. - oznajmił sędzia, gdy Juliusz również wycofał Poke-Robaki.  
- Jak widzicie jest trudno, chociaż przyznaję, że bez walki dwa na dwa zastosowanie Pomocnej Dłoni byłoby niemożliwe, więc w zwykłym pojedynku pokonalibyście zarówno Volbeata jak i Illumise. Jednak widzicie również, że moje Pokiemony są silne i odporne, sugeruję więc nie przejmować się takimi drobiazgami jak przewaga typów i użyć silnych Pokemonów, nawet jeśli są one ogniste, lub latające. - po tym krótkim przemówieniu w rękach Lidera pojawiły się dwa kolejne PokeBalle,  
- No tak, mój pierwszy Pokemon jest ognisty, twój latający, a oba te typy maja przewagę nad robakami. - stwierdziłem.  
- To prawda, jednak jeśli ty wybierasz Charmeleona, to ja też zdecyduję się na ognistego. Tak będzie ciekawiej. - to mówiąc dziewczyna sięgnęła po PokeBall.  
- W takim razie czas na ogniste starcie. - powiedziałem uśmiechając się i wypuszczając Poke-Jaszczura.  
- Tak, zwłaszcza że teraz już wypada wygrać. - dziewczyna również wypuściła Poka, którym okazał się dwunożny żółto-czerwony stwór z kaczym dziobem.  
- Magmar. - rozpoznałem Pokemona.  
Tymczasem Juliusz wypuścił naszych przeciwników i tym razem be trudu rozpoznałem oba Pokemony. Zielony stwór z ostrymi przypominającymi sierpy łapami, oraz brązowy z potężnymi szczypcami na głowie.  
- Scyther i Pinsir. Czemu mam wrażenie, że będzie jeszcze trudniej niż z tymi żukami? - spytałem retorycznie i jakby na potwierdzenie moich obaw oba stwory bez czekania na komendę ruszyły szybko w naszym kierunku.  
- Atak kombinowany, dwie chmury. - powiedziała Karen, a gdy wydała komendę zrozumiałem o co jej chodzi - Toxic-Atak.  
- Zasłona Dymna - poleciłem gdy tylko Magmar zaczął wypuszczać fioletowy dym.  
Po chwili w stronę Poke-Robaków pomknęła ciemna szaro-fioletowa chmura, a stworki szybko w niej zniknęły.  
- Ognisty Strumień. - powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie, jednak coś mi mówiło, że tak łatwo to walka się nie skończy.  
- Oho, dwoje piromanów. - mruknęła Clair, zatykając sobie uszy, podobnie jak siedzący obok Max, zaś Poki skuliły się trochę. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że mocno trujące opary są łatwopalne i co za tym idzie łatwo zrobić z nich wybuch i tak też było tym razem. Mieszanka trującego gazu z dymem została podpalona strumieniem ognia i teoretycznie to powinno wystarczyć jeśli nie na wyeliminowanie Poke-Robaków, to z pewnością na ich poważne osłabienie. Wybuch nastąpił, po nim zaś przez chwilę nic nie było widać na arenie z powodu pyłu i kurzu i nagle...  
- Rozcinanie i Zemsta. - usłyszeliśmy komendy wydane przez Lidera i w tej samej chwili obok Charmeleona pojawił się Scyther, zaś Magmara zaatakował Pinsir.  
- Ognisty Strumień. - poleciliśmy jednocześnie, lecz niestety reakcja była zbyt późna. Silne ciosy Poków trafiły naszych podopiecznych, a gdy w stronę przeciwników pomknęły strumienie ognia ci zdołali ich uniknąć.  
- Szybkie są. - stwierdziłem, zastanawiając się jednocześnie jakim cudem Pokemony uniknęły ognia. Odpowiedzi udzieliła mi Karen.  
- Bardzo szybkie, Gdy tylko zniknęły w dymie pomknęły do granic areny i wzdłuż niej zbliżały się korzystając z osłony dymu. Ognisty Cios.  
Ostatnie słowa dziewczyny były komendą wydana Magmarowi i teraz Pok starał się trafić przeciwnika pięścią i o dziwo nawet mu się to udało, przez co Pinsir został odrzucony o dobry metr. Charmeleonowi jednak szło trochę gorzej, gdyż ciosy łap Scythera przypominały ciosy potężnych noży. Dodatkowo zauważyłem, że ataki Poka są bardzo regularne i wiedziałem już co to znaczy.  
- Nie mamy pięści, a strumienia uniknie, więc Rozcinanie, tylko szybko. Musisz wybić go z rytmu. - poleciłem jednocześnie myśląc co dalej. Zawsze można było zaryzykować nieco samobójczy atak i wytworzyć fioletowy dym wokół naszych podopiecznych, który po podpaleniu wybuchnie, Ognistym Pokom niewiele to zaszkodzi, ale przeciwnicy powinni być mocno osłabieni. Zresztą już kiedyś coś takiego zrobiłem, podczas walki o Odznakę Wulkanu w Bydgoszczy. Na razie jednak Charmeleon był zbyt zajęty w przeszkadzaniu Scytherowi i uniemożliwieniu dokończenia Tańca Miecza i na szczęście wyglądało na to, że uda mu się ta sztuczka. Magmar zaś wystrzelił kolejny strumień ognia w leżącego przeciwnika i o dziwo tym razem atak odniósł skutek, a Pinsir nie zdołał go uniknąć, czy raczej w ogóle nie zamierzał, co było nieco dziwne, gdyż nie wyglądał na poważnie osłabionego po jednym ciosie.  
- Karen uważaj. - mruknąłem cicho cały czas obserwując poczynania Poke-Jaszczura i teraz będąc już pewnym, że Taniec Miecza został zablokowany. Zresztą odskakujący od przeciwnika Scyther tylko potwierdził me przypuszczenia.  
- Wiem Tori. - odparła równie cicho dziewczyna. Teraz zaś jej Magmar przestał atakować i powoli podchodził do przeciwnika, który wyglądał na mocno poparzonego i wykończonego, ale czy na pewno?  
- Teraz, Zwinność i Gilotyna. - usłyszeliśmy polecenia Lidera, po których stało się coś, czego żadne z nas nie przewidziało. Scyther zabłysł i znów ruszył do ataku, lecz nie na mojego Charmeleona, nad którym przeleciał, tylko na Magmara. Pokemon zauważywszy to odwrócił się w stronę przeciwnika i przygotował na sparowanie ataku Ognistym Ciosem, gdy za nim Pinsir poderwał się z ziemi i niemal z prędkością błyskawicy mocno i boleśnie ciachnął plecy Poka swymi potężnymi szczypcami.  
- Dwóch na jednego? Nieuczciwe! - usłyszałem okrzyk Clair.  
- Niezupełnie. Po prostu w drużynowych walkach trzeba cały czas pamiętać o ochronie towarzysza. - odparł spokojnie Lider.  
- Niestety to racja... - zgodziła się z nim Karen obserwując jak Magmar chwieje się po otrzymanym ciosie, a w końcu pada nieprzytomny na arenę.  
- Poza tym to był jedyny sposób, żeby Gilotyna mogła zadziałać, inaczej mój Pokemon zdołałby jej uniknąć. - dodała po chwili trenerka zawracając swego podopiecznego.  
- Eeee... Fajnie, ale co teraz? - zapytałem z niepewną miną, bowiem obecnie sytuacja wyglądała niezbyt korzystnie.  
- Teraz wreszcie masz okazję na udowodnienie, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie Tori-Mistrzu. - odparła cicho Karen i ujrzałem na jej twarzy wredny uśmiech, tak podobny do tych widzianych u Clair. Westchnąłem, ale ze zdziwieniem musiałem przyznać, że podoba mi się obecna sytuacja. Owszem było niekorzystnie, dwa Pokemony na jednego, ale już zaczynałem dostrzegać plusy. Pinsir był mocno osłabiony po Ognistym Strumieniu jakim oberwał od Magmara i zacząłem się domyślać, że zastosował jakąś leczącą technikę, aby go w ogóle przetrwać i teraz wystarczył jeden precyzyjny cios i mam stworka z głowy. Ze Scytherem było gorzej, gdyż te kilka ciosów jakie otrzymał od Charmeleona niewiele mu zaszkodziły o ile w ogóle. Jednak w bezpośrednim starciu istniała spora szansa na wykończenie zielonego Pokemona. Jedyny problem to pomysł jak rozegrać najbliższą wymianę ciosów, czyli jak zaatakować Pinsera, aby nie oberwać od Scythera i odwrotnie. Rozejrzałem się po arenie. Lider patrzył na nas, czy teraz już raczej na mnie z wyczekiwaniem, jego Poki również oczekiwały na to co zrobi Poke-Jaszczur. Na trybunach Max tylko uśmiechał się tajemniczo, jakby wiedział że nie mogę przegrać, Clair zaś wyglądała na lekko zaniepokojoną, mimo że bardzo starała się to ukryć. Stojąca obok mnie Karen nadal miała ten wredny uśmieszek, a gdy dostrzegła zdecydowanie w moich oczach i to, że na mej twarzy pojawia się bardzo podobny uśmiech powiedziała cicho:  
- Tori-Mistrzu, do dzieła...


	80. Drużynowy pojedynek

ODCINEK 80: DRUŻYNOWY POJEDYNEK.

Gilotyna - silny i niemal zabójczy atak, którym oberwał właśnie Magmar i tym samym został wykluczony z walki o odznakę. Może faktycznie decyzja na pojedynek drużynowy to nie był dobry pomysł, gdyż wyraźnie nam w nim nie szło. Pierwsza runda była całkiem niezła do momentu, gdy Volbeat i Ilumise zastosowały Pomocną Dłoń, po której stały się zbyt silnymi i szybkimi przeciwnikami dla Loudreda i Ampharosa. Teraz zaś wspólny atak Scythera i Pinsira wykończył Magmara Karen, przez co został Charmeleon przeciwko dwóm Poke-Robakom. Wprawdzie jeden był mocno osłabiony, ale mimo to dwa na jednego to zawsze przewaga. Ja jednak byłem spokojny, mało tego cieszyłem się z obecnej sytuacji, jak to określiła Karen, miałem okazję na udowodnienie, że jestem lepszy od niej. No i teraz tylko ode mnie zależało, czy wygramy Odznakę Ula, czy trzeba będzie wrócić na stadion jutro celem odbycia walki rewanżowej.  
- Tori-Mistrzu, do dzieła... - usłyszałem cichą zachętę dziewczyny i wiedziałem już co powinienem zrobić.  
- Zasłona Dymna. - poleciłem i błyskawicznie Poke-Jaszczur zaczął wypuszczać chmury ciemnego dymu zasłaniające widoczność. teraz jednak nie było możliwości dodać do tego trujących oparów celem podpalenia wszystkiego, tak jak planowałem jeszcze chwilę temu, gdyż używający Toxik-Ataku Magmar został wyeliminowany, jednak nie to było mym celem. Usłyszawszy głośne uderzenie o podłoże areny dochodzące z miejsca gdzie powinien znajdować się Charmeleon domyśliłem się, że plan działa. W dymie znajdowały się trzy Poki, jednak nie widząc się nawzajem nie były w stanie określić gdzie jest przeciwnik, zwłaszcza że cały czas się on przemieszczał.  
- Ognisty Strumień. - zarządziłem, mając nadzieje, że w chaosie panującym w dymie atak trafi w jednego z przeciwników.  
- Atak Skrzydłami. - usłyszałem komendę Lidera i zrozumiałem, że trzeba się spieszyć.  
Scyther zaczął wytwarzać silne podmuchy wiatru, które szybko rozwiewały dym z areny, poprawiając widoczność z każdą sekundą. Skupiłem się, dostrzegałem już zarysy Charmeleona i ognia, który wytwarzał, zauważyłem też jakiś ruch tuż za nim i nim zdałem sobie z tego sprawę poleciłem:  
- Za tobą!  
Poke-Jaszczur odwrócił się, cały czas ziejąc ogniem i tym sposobem zderzył się z Pinsirem i jego atakiem. Nie wiedziałem, czy Pokemon znów stosował Gilotynę czy coś innego, gdyż wprawdzie uderzył nim przeciwnika, jednak zbyt słabo, aby wyrządzić mu poważną krzywdę. Strumień ognia jednak trafił wprost w niego i tym razem wolałem być pewny, że Pinsir faktycznie zostanie wyeliminowany z walki.  
- Powietrzny Cios. - kolejna komenda Lidera i nawet nie patrząc wiedziałem już zarówno gdzie jest Scytyher, jak i co zamierza. Wiatr ustał, teraz zresztą widać było wyraźnie, jak Charmeleon wykańcza ogniem Pinsira i jak z dużą prędkością spada na niego zielony pocisk.  
- Unikaj! - krzyknąłem w ostatniej chwili i teoretycznie Poke-Jaszczur faktycznie uskoczył sprzed ciosu Scythera, jednak praktycznie Pokemon dokonał czegoś zdumiewającego, gdyż odbiwszy się od miejsca gdzie przed sekundą stał mój podopieczny błyskawicznie uderzył w Poke-Jaszcuzxra tnąc go boleśnie.  
- Metalowy Szpon. - zareagowałem szybko, wiedząc że może i cios był silny, ale Charmeleon jest mimo wszystko wytrzymałym Pokiem i coś takiego nie osłabi go zbytnio. Niestety o ile pierwszy cios pazurów Poka trafił w przeciwnika, o tyle drugim już się nie udało, gdyż Scyther szybko uskoczył i odleciał na kilka metrów.  
- Dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze. - pochwalił mnie Lider, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że zamierza zawrócić Pinsira. Zaniepokoiło mnie to. Wprawdzie Pok leżał na arenie i wyglądał na nieprzytomnego, ale czy na pewno? A co jeśli za chwilę zastosuje strategie podobną do tej jaką wykończył Magmara.  
- Nie ma co ryzykować, Charmeleon oddal się od Pinsira, a potem postaramy się zestrzelić Scythera. - po mojej komendzie jaszczur kiwnął głową i odbiegł kilka metrów od leżącego stworka, po czym wystrzelił w powietrze kilka ognistych kul. Niestety żaden pocisk nie trafił w przeciwnika, Scyter zręcznie ich unikał.  
- Co teraz... Jeśli on lata, to trudno go będzie trafić. Zarówno małe kule ognia, jak i większa niewiele daje, bo wszystkiego unika... - zacząłem się głośno zastanawiać, niemal zapominając o stojącej obok Karen.  
- Gdyby ewoluował to byłoby po walce. - usłyszałem cichą sugestię dziewczyny.  
- Taaa... Gdyby ewoluował, ale to nie takie proste. - odparłem, dodając po chwili - Jeszcze nie jest gotowy.  
Moje ostatnie słowa zaskoczyły mnie samego, Powiedziałem je niemal mechanicznie, nie zastanawiając się nad tym zbytnio, jednak wiedziałem, w jakiś sposób wiedziałem, że ewolucja jeszcze nie nastąpi, że to jeszcze nie czas i że...  
- Charmeleon skup się. Potrzebujemy ognia, obszarowego, zwiększającego zasięg, czegoś, czym damy rade go trafić. Wiem, że jesteś w stanie coś takiego zrobić. - powiedziałem spokojnie patrząc wprost na Pokemona  
- Wiara w swoich podopiecznych, ważna cecha dla trenerów. - znów usłyszałem pochwałę Lidera, po której znów padła komenda - Powietrzny Cios.  
- Charmeleon, działaj. - powiedziałem cicho, jednak wiedziałem, że Pok mnie usłyszał. Ufność i pewność siebie jaką dostrzegłem, czy raczej wyczułem od niego wystarczyła. Jaszczur skupił się i wystrzelił strumień ognia wprost w spadającego na niego przeciwnika, jednak tak jak poprzednio tak i tym razem Scyther uniknął ataku cały czas pikując w dół. W ostatniej chwili mój podopieczny uskoczył, a gdy jego przeciwnik znów zamierzał odbić się od ziemi i zaatakować okazało się, że Pokemon po odskoczeniu wykonał kolejny skok ,tym razem powrotny co spowodowało zderzenie obu przeciwników.  
- Sprytnie. - pochwaliła mnie Karen, ja jednak cały czas czekałem na rozwój wypadków. Nie wydawałem poleceń, wierzyłem w mojego Pokemona i w to, że jest w stanie wygrać tę rundę.  
- Unikaj. - zadecydował Lider, zapewne woląc nie ryzykować w tak bliskim starciu podejmowania ataku, w obawie przed ognistym kontratakiem. Jego decyzja była słuszna, gdyż Charmeleon wystrzelił potężny strumień ognia, który w zamierzeniu miał powalić Scythera niestety Pokemon zdołał uniknąć ataku.  
- Zwinność, a potem znów Powietrzny Cios. - polecił Juliusz i trzeba było przyznać, że ciągły atak z powietrza jest w tej sytuacji najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Scyther mógł unikać ognia, a dzięki poprawionej jeszcze bardziej zwinności zrobi to jeszcze lepiej. I znów zielony stwór pomknął w górę, zaś Charmeleon stał na arenie i tylko się przyglądał. Dostrzegłem w jego oczach dziwny blask, zaś ogień na ogonie buchnął na moment większym płomieniem.  
- Udało się. - szepnąłem.  
Scyther zaczął spadać, o wiele szybciej niż poprzednio i tak jak poprzednio tak i tym razem w jego stronę pomknął strumień ognia. Pokemon zręcznie go uniknął i w tej samej chwili nastąpił wybuch. Strumień ognia jakby się rozszerzył i podzielił na serię niewielkich eksplozji, a jedna z nich trafiła wprost w zaskoczonego Scythera.  
- Tak jest! - krzyknęła podekscytowana Clair, zaś siedzący obok Max pokazał tylko kciuk uniesiony w gorę.  
- Przepalanie... No cóż, przyznam że jestem pod wrażeniem. - usłyszałem jeszcze pochwałę Karen, jednak na razie nie było czasu na zachwyty. Scyther oberwał od wybuchu, który odrzucił go od kolejnych i teraz Pokemon spadł na arenę, jednak nadal miał w sobie wolę walki, gdyż starał się wstać, z trudem, ale starał się.  
- Charmeleon, dobra robota, jednak bądź gotów, bo to jeszcze nie koniec. - pochwaliłem Pokemona, po którym widać było, że nowy atak jednak nieco go osłabia.  
- Spokojnie Tori, to jednak koniec, a przynajmniej tej rundy. Tak, Pinsir jest nieprzytomny, ale został na arenie jako dekoncentracja, taka strategiczna zagrywka. Natomiast Scyther... Dobrze się spisałeś kolego, ale sam przyznaj, że mocno oberwałeś. - to mówiąc Lider uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do Pokemona, który stal już na arenie ciężko dysząc, jednak pokiwał głową zgadzając się ze swoim opiekunem. Oba stworki zostały zawrócone, a sędzia oznajmił.  
- Druga runda zakończona i tym samym mamy remis jeden do jednego. Trzecia i ostatnia runda będzie rozstrzygająca.  
- Idziemy na całość? - zapytała Karen, a w jej ręku dostrzegłem PokeBall, w którym jak się domyślałem znajdował się Pidgeot.  
- No cóż... Było ciężko i przeciwnik silny... Poza tym jeśli znowu będą latające robaki to chyba nawet rozsądniej będzie... - odparłem i skinąwszy głową wypuściłem Noctowla.  
- Trzecia runda będzie powietrznym starciem, w porządku może i tak być. - po tych słowach przed Juliuszem pojawił się fioletowy motyl o białych skrzydłach i żółto-czarny Pok z potężnymi żądłami zamiast łap.  
- Butterfree i Beedrill, to będzie ciekawe. - skomentowała sytuacje Karen. Ja zaś przypomniałem sobie mojego pierwszego Pokemona, który gdy stał się Beedrillem opuścił mnie. Na szczęście niczego traumopodobnego po tych wydarzeniach nie maiłem, spotkałem później Beedrille kilkakrotnie, jednak traktowałem je tak jak wszystkie inne Pokemony, a teraz trzeba było się z takim zmierzyć, aby doprowadzić pojedynek do końca i wygrać Odznakę Ula.  
- Teraz nasza kolej, Zwinność i Powietrzny Cios. - poleciła trenerka.  
- Przewidywanie. - powiedziałem spokojnie, dodając po chwili - Karen, ale ty wiesz, że w powietrzu łatwiej unikać ataków typu lot.  
- Jeśli się zdąży Tori, jeśli się zdąży. - odparła dziewczyna, gdy jej Pidgeot wzleciał wysoko nad arenę.  
- Wiecie co robić. - usłyszeliśmy spokojny glos Lidera, a Poke-Robaki tylko kiwnęły głowami, po czym Beedrill zaczął wykonywać dziwny taniec machając łapami i skrzydłami jakby to jakiegoś tańca. Początkowo nie bardzo wiedziałem co to ma na celu, jednak sytuacje dobrze było wykorzystać.  
- Dziobanie, przerwij mu, cokolwiek robi. - poleciłem, a Poke-Sowa poleciała szybko na czarno-żółtego stworka. Tymczasem Pidgeot zaczął szybko spadać pikując wprost w Butterfree który stał i wydawało się, że nie zamierza nawet unikać ciosu, gdy nagle na czubkach skrzydeł Poka pojawiły się małe świecące kule, które szybko złączyły się w jedną większą na jego brzuchu i wystrzeliły jako świetlisty promień wprost w spadającego przeciwnika.  
- Ruch Zwierciadła. - usłyszałem komendę Karen. Promień Słoneczny wystrzelony przez motyla trafił tym sposobem wprost w wytworzone w ostatniej chwili lustro, a odbiwszy się pomknął w stronę Poka, który go wytworzył.  
- Ochrona. - zareagował szybko Lider i tym sposobem ostatecznie atak nie trafił nikogo, gdyż rozproszył się na zielonej mgiełce jaka powstałą wokół Butterfree. Jednak o ile promień Pok zdołał opanować i powstrzymać, o tyle silny cios Pidgeota dołożony do tego, to było zbyt wiele. Fioletowy motyl oberwał mocno i został odrzucony niemal pod drugi koniec areny. Beedrill tymczasem skończył wykonywać dziwny taniec, a gdy poczułem że temperatura na arenie znacznie się podniosła i zrobiło się cieplej domyśliłem się, że to musiał być Słoneczny Dzień. Teraz zaś Pokemon bzycząc gniewnie unikał ataków Noctowla, a w końcu starał się je powstrzymać Igłowymi Pociskami.  
- Bomba Szlamowa. - polecił Lider. Nie wiedziałem do kogo kierowana była komenda, jednak widząc co się dzieje na arenie łatwo było zgadnąć, że do mojego przeciwnika. Pidgeot poleciał za zamroczonym Butterfreeyem, zaś Beedrill uskoczywszy przed kolejną próbą dziobnięcia go zaczął szybko wytwarzać kulę czegoś, co wyglądało jak błoto z zamiarem ciśnięcia pocisku w przeciwnika. Na szczęście dzięki Przewidywaniu Poke-Sowie o wiele łatwiej przychodziło wyczuwanie i unikanie ataków i tak też było tym razem. Pok uniknął zarówno pierwszego pocisku, jak i drugiego, który został wystrzelony zaraz za pierwszym. Kule pomknęły w powietrze, po czym rozprysły się na suficie areny.  
- Promień Słoneczny. - kolejna komenda Lidera i tym razem jak się okazało została skierowana do obu Pokemonów. Pidgeot bowiem już miał uderzyć dziobem leżącego na arenie Butterfree, jednak motyl błyskawicznie wytworzył kolejny promień i tym razem trafił nim w przeciwnika. Tymczasem Beedrill wypuścił trzecią kulę, a zaraz za nią również wystrzelił promień i o ile kolejny pocisk nie doszedł celu, o tyle szybszy od niego promień już tak. Tym sposobem zarówno mój Noctowl jak i Pidgeot Karen oberwali Promieniami Słonecznymi.  
- No tak, Słoneczny Dzień między innymi zwiększa moc Promienia Słonecznego, a także ułatwia jego stosowanie. Niby walka z robakami, a chwilowo mamy ataki typu światła jako dominujące. - skomentowała z uśmiechem sytuację Karen. Sam wiedziałem, że jej Pokemon jest równie silny co wytrzymały i jeden taki atak za wiele mu nie zaszkodzi i miałem racje, gdyż pomimo odrzucenia od Butterfree, Pidgeot był już gotów na kolejny atak i gruchając gniewnie pomknął na przeciwnika. Z Noctowlem było jednak nieco gorzej, Poke-Sowa wprawdzie była szybka i silna, a wytrzymałość zwiększyła się jej znacznie dzięki lataniu poza PokeBallem, jednak gdyby porównanie zrobić, to i tak Pidgeot był lepszy. Na szczęście nie wyglądało na to, aby promień poważnie uszkodził Poka i teraz machając rytmicznie skrzydłami Noctowl starał się zahipnotyzować przeciwnika.  
- Proszki i Podwójna Drużyna.  
Po poleceniu Lidera Beedrill zaczął wytwarzać swoje kopie, tym samym utrudniając skuteczne uśpienie go. Fioetowy motyl zaś wystrzelił w stronę nadlatującego przeciwnika chmurę różnorodnych proszków. No tak, Max też nauczył swoje Pokemony czegoś takiego, zamiast wymieniać nazwę każdego proszku używał określenia "Seria Proszków", a Poki same wiedziały o co chodzi.  
- Atak Skrzydłami w takim razie. - zareagowała na zmianę sytuacji Karen, a Pidgeot zatrzymał atak i zaczął tworzyć silne podmuchy wiatru, które najpierw rozwiały proszkowy atak, a następnie zaczęły ranić przeciwnika.  
- Zbyt silny. - lekko zaskoczony usłyszałem komentarz Lidera i zrozumiałem że tyczy się on Pidgeota. Faktycznie Poke-Ptak był silnym przeciwnikiem już podczas mojego pierwszego spotkania z Karen nad Jeziorem Wigry, gdy walczył z Charmeleonem, ale teraz... Teraz wiedziałem, że gdyby doszło do ponownej walki Poków to Charmeleon zostałby pokonany o wiele szybciej niż wtedy. Karen więc wykańczała stopniowo swojego przeciwnika, kontrując właśnie Ruchem Zwierciadła wystrzelony Psycho-Promień. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak skupić się na Beedrillu i szybkim wyeliminowaniu również tego przeciwnika. Noctowl przestał hipnotyzować i teraz hukając gniewnie przeleciał przez dwie z pięciu kopii Beedrilla. Żółto-czarny Pokemon jednak szybko wytworzył dwie kolejne iluzje i tym samym nadal trudno było określić która z nich to prawdziwy przeciwnik.  
- Skup się, na pewno jest sposób na trafienie właściwego. - zachęciłem Pokemona, a ten w odpowiedzi zahukał tryumfalnie, oczy mu zabłysły, a ja... Przez chwilę poczułem lekkie zawroty głowy, bardzo podobne do tych jakie odczuwałem gdy Kadabra używał Konfuzji, ale przecież...  
- Tak Tori, Noctowl może opanować proste ofensywne Psycho-Ataki. - usłyszałem komentarz Karen, a po chwili zachętę - No to jak? Kończymy?  
Skinąłem tylko głową i nawet nie musiałem wydawać komendy, gdyż pierwszy atak Noctowla trafił we właściwego Beedrilla, tym samym powodując rozmycie się wszystkich kopii. No tak, może i Psycho-Atak wymagał skierowania go na przeciwnika, ale w sytuacji kilku iluzji był też dobry na rozpraszanie ich, gdyż o wiele łatwiej atakować umysł i sprawdzać, czy cel go ma czy nie, a jeśli nie, to wiadomo że to kopia. Tym sposobem ponowny atak znacznie osłabił żółto-czarnego stworka, który starał się go wprawdzie uniknąć, ale jak to z Psycho-Atakami bywa jest to niemal niemożliwe. Dodatkowo Beedrill jest typem robak-trucizna, a psychika działa bardzo dobrze na truciznę, więc było tylko kwestią czasu aż przeciwnik padnie. Pidgeot tymczasem parował zwierciadłem nieudane próby ataków Butterfree i co jakiś czas dziobał go boleśnie. Nie minęła więc nawet minuta, gdy Lider sam stwierdzi, że dalsze przedłużanie nie ma sensu i jedynie męczy już i tak mocno osłabione Pokemony.  
- Koniec i moje gratulacje trenerzy. Wygraliście. - po tych słowach zawrócił swoich podopiecznych, a sędzia oznajmił.  
- Koniec trzeciej rundy którą wygrywają Tori i Karen i tym samym są zwycięzcami całego pojedynku i otrzymują Odznakę Ula.  
Również zawróciliśmy nasze Pokemony i teraz wraz z Liderem podeszliśmy do środka areny, gdzie nastąpiło wręczenie nam nowo zdobytych odznak.  
- To była dobra walka i może faktycznie za bardzo was zachęcałem na to ignorowanie przewagi typów. - powiedział z uśmiechem Juliusz.  
- Tak, jak na walkę z przyszłymi mistrzami, to nie było zbyt rozsądne panie Lider. - skrytykowała go dodatkowo Clair ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie jakie jej posłałem.  
- No Tori, to już dziewiąta odznaka, teraz będzie z górki jak to mówią, bo połowa drogi za tobą. - pogratulował mi wygranej Max.  
- Taaa... Ale muszę też przyznać, że duża w tym zasługa Karen. Nie wiem czy gdyby pojedynek odbył się na zwykłych zasadach, to też by mi tak dobrze poszło. - odparłem nie będąc do końca pewnym czy cieszyć się z dobrej walki, czy też nie.  
- Tori, nie wymyślaj. Jakby nie Charmeleon, to padlibyśmy w drugiej rundzie, więc wygrana odznaki to głównie twoja zasługa. - sprzeciwiła się Karen.  
- No hej, chyba nie będziecie się o to kłócić, co? - po tym pytaniu Clair popatrzyła na nas krytycznie, po czym dodała - No to dokąd teraz?  
No właśnie... Spojrzałem na Karen, a ona nam nie. Tak, decyzja została podjęta i trzeba było znów ruszać każde w swoja stronę. Na razie jednak wypadało odwiedzić Punkt Medyczny i wyleczyć Pokemony wymęczone walką.

- Ale jak to każdy sobie? Znowu? - Clair była zaskoczona i o dziwo zdecydowanie nie podobała jej się decyzja jaką podjęliśmy. Staliśmy właśnie na południowej granicy miasta, gdzie drogi rozchodziły się w dwóch kierunkach, jakby specjalnie przygotowane dla nas i naszego rozstania.  
- Naprawdę tak będzie lepiej. Mniejsza konkurencja, mniej szans na podpatrzenie swoich technik i strategii. No i nie będziemy się kłócić o to, kto ma Pokemona złapać, gdybyśmy trafili na jakiś rzadki lub silny okaz. - wyjaśniała cierpliwie Karen.  
- Hmm... Co do rzadkich i silnych Poków, to myślałam, że to ja mam je łapać. - mruknęła nadąsana dziewczyna.  
- No widzisz, dzięki temu pozbędziesz się konkurencji. - odparła z uśmiechem blondwłosa trenerka.  
- Pfff... Ale i tak średnio mi się to podoba.  
- Nic na to nie porazisz Clair, przyszli mistrzowie podjęli decyzję i niestety, ale muszę się z nimi zgodzić. - nieoczekiwanie poparł nas Max.  
- Eh, czyli znowu wszyscy przeciwko mnie, no niech wam będzie. Faktycznie kilka plusów z takiej sytuacji też może być. - dziewczyna nadal nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale przynajmniej nie miała już obrażonej miny.  
- Czyli ustalone, ja wyruszam do Kielc, wy do Częstochowy, a po zdobyciu tamtejszych odznak zmiana. - podsumowała nasz plan Karen.  
- Tak jest, Częstochowa, potem Kielce, potem... Pewnie Kraków, ale to jeszcze zobaczymy - odparłem.  
- No i jako że zostały nam jedynie odznaki z południa i zachodu kraju, to jest spora szansa na ponowne spotkanie wcześniej niż podczas Finałów Ligi Pokemon. - dodał z uśmiechem Max.  
I stało się, nadszedł czas pożegnania. Może i tydzień to niezbyt długi okres czasu, ale mimo wszystko im dłużej przebywałem z Karen, tym częściej zapominałem, że to w końcu moja rywalka i że kiedyś być może przyjdzie nam stanąć do pojedynku w Lidze Pokemon o tytuł Największego Trenera, a tak... Tak to przynajmniej ów pojedynek może stać się trochę bardziej uczciwy, skoro nie wiemy do końca co umiemy i co nasze Pokemony potrafią.  
- Powodzenia wam wszystkim. - powiedziała na koniec Karen, gdy wszystkich wyściskała i pożegnania zostały zakończone. Następie sięgnęła po PokeBall i wypuściła z niego Pidgeota.  
- Gotów? Znów ruszamy w drogę. - po tych słowach trenerka zręcznie wskoczyła na grzbiet Poke-Ptaka a widząc moje zdziwione spojrzenie, całkiem podobne zresztą do zdziwienia jakie pojawiło się na twarzy Clair, dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem i wyjaśniła:  
- Rozumiem że nie słyszeliście jeszcze o możliwości latania na Pokemonach. Jest to możliwe, chociaż potrzeba do tego dużego i silnego Poke-Ptaka. No i oczywiście sporo czasu na trening, jednak nie musze chyba wyjaśniać, że ostateczny efekt jest nie tylko bardzo przydatny, ale też bardzo fajny.  
Pokiwaliśmy tylko głowami nadal zaskoczeni. Jedynie Max wyglądał na opanowanego i doszedłem do wniosku, że jako jedyny wiedział o takiej możliwości podróżowania.  
- Wiesz Tori, jak twój Charmeleon ewoluuje w Charizarda, to jest spora szansa na to, że również będziesz miał Pokemona do powietrznych podróży. Powodzenia więc i do zobaczenia wkrótce. - po tych słowach Pidgeot zagruchał dodatkowo na pożegnanie, po czym wraz ze swoją trenerką wzbił się w powietrze i odleciał w stronę horyzontu.  
- Latać na Pokemonach... Czemu mi nigdy nic takiego nie przyszło do głowy... - rozmarzyła się Clair.  
- Taaa... Ciekawa możliwość podróżowania i też o tym nie pomyślałem - odparłem.  
- Hmm... Czekaj Toriś, ty też nie wiedziałeś o lataniu na Pokach, tak? A Karen lata sobie jakby nigdy nic, tak? Wiesz co to znaczy? - zapytała dziewczyna z niewinną miną.  
- Domyślam się, ale niech ci będzie, możesz to powiedzieć. - odparłem wzdychajac.  
- To znaczy, że wbrew temu co było przy walce o odznakę ona nadal jest lepsza od ciebie. - odparła z satysfakcją w głosie i z wrednym uśmiechem Clair.  
Westchnąłem znowu. Normalnie może i bym się dalej posprzeczał z tą wredna dziewczyną, ale teraz było mi żal, że ja i Karen znów musieliśmy udać się każde w swoją stornę. Wiedziałem, że tak powinno być, ale i tak...  
- To co, na nas też już pora, prawda? - pytanie Maxa przerwało przedłużającą się cisze i wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań. Kiwnąłem głową, a gwizdnąwszy na Noctowla, który po raz kolejny spał, tym razem na tablicy informującej o opuszczeniu Łodzi, ruszyłem powoli drogą. Max, Clair i Pokemony szybko do mnie dołączyli i już wkrótce wędrowaliśmy w stronę Częstochowy, miasta w którym czekała na nie dziesiąta odznaka Ligi Pokemon. Teraz do celu mej wyprawy naprawdę miałem bliżej niż dalej, zaś połowa drogi była za mną.


	81. Kłopoty w Pabianicach

ODCINEK 81: KŁOPOTY W PABIANICACH.

- Pabianice... I wygląda to na całkiem spore miasto, jak na tak niewielką odległość od Łodzi. - po przeczytaniu tablicy informacyjnej Clair skomentowała zabudowę zdecydowanie miejską, do której właśnie wkraczaliśmy.  
- No wiesz, nie zawsze jest tak, że mamy miasto z odznaką a dookoła same wioski. Takie Katowice na przykład to są otoczone niewiele mniejszymi miastami i tam praktycznie wychodzisz z jednego i już jesteś w następnym. - poinformował dziewczynę Max.  
- Zgoda, rozumiem. Tylko się zastanawiam, czy jest sens się tu zatrzymywać na dłużej. Wczoraj opuściliśmy Łódź, teraz mamy porę obiadową no i dobra, można coś zjeść, ale potem chyba ruszamy dalej, no nie? - na tak zadane pytanie odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna.  
- To zależy tylko od tego w jak wielkie kłopoty wpakujemy się tym razem. - odparłem.  
- Twój optymizm jest powalający Toriś, naprawdę. Może przestań robić z siebie cierpiętnika, bo ci w końcu przyłożę. Sami podjęliście decyzję i koniec. Jak się nad tym zastanowiłam, to ostatecznie też uznaję, że lepiej się stało, że ty powędrowałeś gdzie indziej, a Karen gdzie indziej. W końcu jesteście rywalami, pamiętasz? - ton dziewczyny może i był stanowczy, ale na ile ją znałem, dało się też w nim odczuć leki niepokój. Niestety Clair miała rację, żal mi było, że ostatecznie Karen zadecydowała, że powinniśmy wędrować oddzielnie i co za tym idzie oddzielnie trenować Pokemony i zbierać odznaki. Miało to na celu uniknięcie sytuacji konfliktowych przy spotkaniu jakiegoś rzadkiego Poka, a poza tym mogliśmy trenować nasze stworki i opracowywać różne taktyki bez obawy, że gdyby podczas Finałów Ligi Pokemon doszło do naszego pojedynku, to będziemy wiedzieć o sobie wszystko i w walce niczym nie uda nam się zaskoczyć. Logiczne rozumowanie i sam wiedziałem, że tak powinno być, ale mimo wszystko...  
- Znowu się zawiesił... - westchnęła Clair widząc, że znów zacząłem rozmyślania - Dobra Młody, wiesz coś o tym mieście? Jest tu coś ciekawego do zobaczenia? Bo jak nie to szukamy restauracji, zjadamy obiad i ruszamy dalej.  
- Na pewno jest fanowski stadion, ale poza tym... Zależy co cię interesuje, bo Pabianice to stare miasto jest, więc jakaś stara zabudowa z pewnością się znajdzie. - zaczął wyjaśniać trener.  
- Stare miasto, tak? Hmm... Skarby? - nadzieja z jaka Clair wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo i następstwa jakie mogła wywołać odpowiedź twierdząca sprawiły, że zacząłem się uważniej przysłuchiwać rozmowie.  
- Wątpię. To, że coś jest stare, to nie znaczy, że coś tam jest ukryte, zakopane, czy coś w tym stylu. Po prostu miasto, czy raczej osadę która stała się miastem założono kilkaset lat temu, to wszystko. - odpowiedź Maxa zdecydowanie mnie uspokoiła.  
- Szkoda... No trudno, w takim razie idziemy jeść. - to mówiąc dziewczyna wkroczyła do restauracji dla trenerów pod którą właśnie zawędrowaliśmy, a jako że towarzyszyła nam tradycyjna już gromada Pokemonów, to i wszystkie radośnie wmaszerowały za nią do środka.  
Wkrótce też zamówiliśmy obiad dla nas i naszych podopiecznych i można było przystąpić do konsumpcji. Na szczęście i ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu, gdy przyszło do płacenia system obowiązujący w czasie wędrówki w czwórkę nadal obowiązywał, czyli albo rachunek dzieliliśmy na troje, albo każdy płacił za siebie. Nie byłem do końca pewny co się takiego stało, że Clair zaprzestała prawić tekstów o damie, dżentelmenach i tym podobnych, czego efektem było opłacanie jej rachunków, ale i nie byłem na tyle szalony, aby się o to dopytywać. Być może faktycznie było to następstwo afery z "Targowicą" jaka miała miejsce jeszcze w Warszawie, albo po prostu, jak żartował Kadabra, "wytresowałem" Clair.  
Obiad szybko minął, a gdy gotowi do dalszej drogi opuściliśmy restaurację, zauważyliśmy młodą dziewczynę, na oko w wieku Maxa, która przygląda się nam z zainteresowaniem i wygląda, jakby na nas czekała.  
- Hm? Jakaś znajoma? - szepnęła cicho Clair.  
Dziewczyna zaś gdy tylko dostrzegła, że zwróciliśmy na nią uwagę, podeszła odważnie i oznajmiła:  
- Jestem trenerka Judyta, a wy jak widzę również jesteście trenerami, więc wyzywam was na walkę Pokemon.  
- Eeee... Tak po prostu? - zapytał lekko zaskoczony Max.  
- I jak to "nas"? Z całą trójką chcesz walczyć? - dodała lekko rozbawiona Clair.  
- Tak po prostu, to chyba normalne, że trenerzy jak się spotkają to ze sobą walczą, no nie? A ty jak jesteś taka zabawna, to będziesz moją przeciwniczką. - i Judyta wskazała palcem w twarz trenerki.  
- Ej ostrożnie, no i nie bądź taka pewna siebie, ostrzegam że jestem dobra w pojedynkach. - na szczęście Clair nie wyglądała jakby chciała wszczynać awanturę, zapewne ucieszyła ją możliwość stoczenia pojedynku. Ja na razie wolałem się nie odzywać, gdyż cała sytuacja była... No cóż z jednej strony naturalna, bo faktycznie trenerzy często walczyli ze sobą, gdy się spotkali podczas wędrówki, ale z drugiej... Coś mi tu nie pasowało, tylko jeszcze nie wiedziałem co.  
- Dobra jesteś? Świetnie, właśnie z takimi trenerami lubię walczyć, gdyż pokonując ich staję się coraz lepsza. Choćmy wiec, do fanowskiego stadionu, nie jest daleko. - to mówiąc Judyta ruszyła przed siebie nawet się na nas nie oglądając.  
- Hmm... Clair, jesteś pewna, że to nie jest jakaś twoja znajoma? Bo mam dziwne wrażenie, że już gdzieś spotkałem się z takim charakterkiem... - zaryzykowałem pytanie.  
- Nie Toriś, nie znam jej, ale dobrze słyszeć, że ci się humorek poprawia i tylko dlatego nie oberwiesz, za głupie uwagi i sugestie. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi, gdy Clair odważnie ruszyła za swoją przeciwniczką.  
- Dziwna sytuacja... - mruknąłem jeszcze, a gdy spojrzałem na Maxa, dostrzegłem jak chłopak kiwa głową, jemu też coś tu nie pasowało.  
Nie minęło pięć minut, a byliśmy już na terenie fanowskiego stadionu. Jak w wielu mu podobnych było tu kilka mniejszych i większych aren, na których trenerzy mogli staczać pojedynki, a od czasu do czasu przeprowadzane tu też były różne szkolenia dla Pokemonów. Obecnie nie było zbytniego tłumu. Dwóch chłopaków użądzało sobie coś na kształt pojedynku na mniejszej arenie, a na drugim końcu stadionu młoda dziewczyna cierpliwie tłumaczyła coś stworkowi podobnemu do niebieskiej piłki.  
- Pojedynek na jednego Pokemona, gdyż chce to szybko załatwić. - powiedziała rozkazująco Judyta zajmując miejsce na końcu areny i dodając po chwili - No i dzięki temu spokojnie możemy obejść się bez sędziego.  
- Tak, z pewnością. I nawet będę na tyle miła i nie zapytam, czy przypadkiem liczba posiadanych przez ciebie Poków nie wynosi dokładnie jeden. - odparła z niewinną miną Clair, po czym sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła z niej PokeBall oraz... Srebrne pióro, które znalazła przed Warszawą w starym wypalonym kręgu w środku lasu, znanym powszechnie jako Spalona Ziemia.  
- Eeee... A to świecące to po co? - zapytałem lekko zaskoczony.  
- No wiesz Toriś, wcześniej wolałam z tym nie paradować, w końcu o ile was można przekonać do nie łażenia do Strażników Pokemon, tak w wypadku Karen nie byłam tego zupełnie pewna, a że toto jest... No wiesz czym, to i lepiej było uniknąć kłopotów i tego, że banda dziwaków mi zabierze mój skarb. - wyjaśniła szeptem dziewczyna przypinając sobie piórko do włosów w charakterze ozdoby i zajmując miejsce na arenie.  
- Trzeba przyznać, że niezła z niej kombinatorka. - usłyszałem cichy komentarz Maxa.  
- Taaa... I szpanerka. - odparłem.  
- Gotowa?! - usłyszeliśmy zniecierpliwiony okrzyk z drugiego końca areny.  
- A pewnie że tak. – odparła Clair, a na jej twarzy zagościł dobrze mi znany wredny uśmiech, po czym otworzyła PokeBall z którego wyskoczył Wartortle.  
- Nie Absol? - zapytałem, wskazując na czarno-białego stworka, który teraz stał obok nas i obserwował walkę z zainteresowaniem.  
- Toriś nie mogę zawsze wybierać Absolka, w końcu inne Poki wymagają również treningu, poza tym... - zamiast dokończyć zdanie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tylko tajemniczo.  
- Poochyena, ruszaj i atakuj Gryzieniem. - usłyszeliśmy rozkazujący głos Judyty, a z jej PokeBalla wyskoczył szary czworonożny stworek.  
- Szybki ciemniak. - rozpoznał przeciwnika Max. No tak, Karen znała zdecydowaną większość, jeśli nie wszystkie Pokemony i gdy z nami wędrowała, to i PokeEncyklopedia zbytnio potrzebna nie była, teraz wyglądało na to, że trzeba będzie odkurzyć urządzonko, gdyż ja o Poku z którym walczyła Clair nic nie wiedziałem.  
- Pancerz. Zobaczymy jak silne toto jest. - poleciła spokojnie dziewczyna.  
Poochyena faktycznie okazał się szybkim stworkiem, jednak Wartortle również do najwolniejszych nie należał i gdy po kilku sekundach przeciwnik wgryzał się w jego skorupę, Poke-Żółw był już dobrze ukryty w jej wnętrzu.  
- W takim razie Miażdżenie. - Judyta widząc, że początkowy atak niewiele daje postanowiła zastosować jego silniejszą wersję.  
- To może skontrujemy... Szybki Wir. - Clair zdecydowała się na kontratak i tym sposobem wprawdzie szary stworek wgryzł się w pancerz przeciwnika tym razem o wiele mocniej niż poprzednio i pewnie nawet Poke-Żółwia to zabolało, gdyż z wnętrza skorupy dało się słyszeć ciche piśnięcie, ale już po chwili Pokemon wraz z uczepionym go przeciwnikiem zaczął się szybko obracać i podskakiwać.  
- Trzymaj się, nie pozwól, żeby cię... - dziewczyna nie skończyła zdania, gdyż jej podopieczny nie wytrzymał siły ataku Wartorla, czy może raczej szybkości z jaką ten się obracał i wypuścił jego skorupę z uścisku swych szczęk, przez co został wystrzelony jak z jakiejś katapulty i poleciał na drugi koniec areny.  
- Wodna Broń w niego. Nie musimy iść na całość, żeby to wygrać. - poleciła szybko Clair i tym sposobem nim szary stworek spadł na ziemię oberwał silnym strumieniem wody, który jeszcze bardziej go osłabił.  
- Ehhh... Wiesz co, ja też zauważyłem, że to mimo wszystko początkująca trenerka, ale nie musisz aż tak maltretować jej i jej Pokemona. - zwróciłem uwagę dziewczynie.  
- Gdyby nie była taka pewna siebie to może i bym tego nie robiła. Zresztą, hej, przecież odpaliłam Wodną Broń, a nie Wodne Działo, więc niech się Młoda cieszy. - usłyszałem odpowiedź Clair, gdy w tym samym czasie nieprzytomny Poochyena spadł na arenę.  
- No nie... - Judyta przez chwile wyglądała na smutną i zawiedziona, ale szybko zawróciła swojego Pokemona, spojrzała na nas groźnie i bez słowa pobiegła w stronę wyjścia ze stadionu.  
- Mam tylko nadzieje że pobiegła do Punktu Medycznego. - skomentował jej odejście Max, po czym dodał - I wiesz Clair, zgadzam się z Torim, nie szalej za bardzo.  
- Dobra, dobra, niech już wam będzie. Jesteśmy sławni, fajni, wielcy i ogólnie super trenerzy i nie powinniśmy znęcać się nad początkującymi. - zrzędliwie odparła dziewczyna cały czas patrząc na Wartortla. Poke-Żółw też przyglądał się swej trenerce z obojętna miną, w końcu znudzony wykonał gest podobny do wzruszenia ramionami i przydreptał do niej mrucząc i dając znak że chciałby wrócić do PokeBalla.  
- Tak, dobrze się spisałeś i trochę odpoczynku ci się należy, ale mimo wszystko liczyłam na... - Clair zawróciła stworka, po czym spojrzała groźnie na Maxa.  
- Nic nie mówiłem. - powiedział obronnie chłopak starając się zachować powagę.  
- Bez żartów... Młody, czemu mi się nie udało? Przecież mój żółwik nauczył się silnego wodnego ataku podczas walki z Karen, tak? I od tego czasu trochę potrenował, tak? Więc powinien ewoluować, tak? - poskarżyła się trenerka.  
- A o to ci chodzi. - młody trener zamyślił się chwilę, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać - Zacznijmy od tego, że Pokemony nie ewoluują od tak sobie. Nie można powiedzieć, że na przykład po dwudziestu godzinach treningu, dziesięciu wygranych pojedynkach i poznaniu pięciu ataków Pok ewoluuje. Ewolucje to nie jakaś gra, to coś bardzo skomplikowanego, co dodatkowo nie zostało jeszcze do końca odkryte.  
Zapowiadało się na to, że czeka mnie wysłuchanie długiego wykładu przerywanego pytaniami Clair. Dobrze, że dziewczyna starała się być lepszą trenerką i poszerzać swoją wiedzę, a także zdolności, ale mimo wszystko takie pogadanki bywały zwyczajnie nudne. Tak rozmyślając złapałem się na tym, że znudzenie jakie teraz odczuwam może być bardzo zbliżone do tego, jakie odczuwa Clair, gdy ja i Max dyskutujemy o strategii przed walką o odznakę i mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem.  
- Toriś nie nabijaj się, to poważna sprawa. - skarciła mnie szybko trenerka, a ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że zdołała to zauważyć.  
Ostatecznie jednak, wbrew początkowym zapowiedziom, Clair zadecydowała, że w Pabianicach zostajemy do jutra. Resztę dnia spędziliśmy na fanowskim stadionie, gdzie dotrenowywaliśmy nasze Pokeomony, co było dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza dla najnowszych nabytków, czyli Poke-Robaków wygranych na turnieju w Łodzi. Okazało się też, że Beautifly jest całkiem silnym stworkiem, w odróżnieniu od Parasa Maxa, czy mojej Ledyby. Nie martwiło mnie to jednak zbytnio, gdyż wiedziałem, że trochę treningu i stworek będzie równie silny co reszta mojej drużyny.

Noc w Punkcie Medycznym i wygodnych łóżkach minęła całkiem szybko i na szczęście tym razem uniknąłem gwałtownej pobudki, jakie od czasu do czasu fundowała mi pewna złośliwa trenerka. Ósma rano, powoli można było wstać, umyć się, zjeść śniadanie i przygotować do dalszej drogi. Przed dziewiątą opuszczaliśmy już budynek z zamiarem udania się w dalszą podróż, gdy w drzwiach wejściowych niemal wpadł na nas starszy mężczyzna, bardzo zdenerwowany, z plikiem jakiś kartek w ręku.  
- Hej powoli, stało się coś? - zapytała Clair, zręcznie unikając zderzenia.  
- A owszem, moja córka zniknęła. - otrzymaliśmy szybką odpowiedź, po czym człowiek zaczął przyczepiać coś w rodzaju plakatu czy ogłoszenia tuż obok drzwi.  
- Hej, czy to nie... - zaczął pytanie Max, stojący najbliżej kartki, na której dostrzegłem zdjęcie, wykaligrafowane dużymi literami nad nim "Zaginęła" i niżej jakieś mniejsze litery, zapewne informacje gdzie dzwonić.  
- Tak, to Judyta. Hmm... Czy mi się zdaje, czy właśnie znaleźliśmy powód na zostanie w mieście na dłużej? - odparłem, a po chwili zdenerwowany mężczyzna omal mnie nie przewrócił przyskakując i zasypując gradem pytań:  
- Znasz ją? Gdzie ją widziałeś? Kiedy? Mówiła coś? Może była z kimś? Dokąd poszła?  
- Ej spokojnie. - odparłem starając się uspokoić ojca tej nazbyt pewnej siebie trenerki, którą spotkaliśmy wczoraj. Na szczęście znajdowaliśmy się w Punkcie Medycznym, gdzie poza mnóstwem specyfików dla Pokemonów była też zwykła apteczka z lekarstwami dla ludzi i właśnie tutejsza pielęgniarka wręczała mężczyźnie kubek z zielono-brązowym płynem, który zapewne był jakimiś ziołami uspokajającymi.  
- No cóż... Spotkaliśmy ją wczoraj w okolicach południa... Druga godzina to była, może w pół do trzeciej. Stoczyła pojedynek z Clair i sobie poszła. - wyjaśnił krótko Max, wskazując na trenerkę i dodając po chwili - Niestety nie wiemy dokąd.  
- Ehhh... To niewiele, z domu wyszła wieczorem, powiedziała że chce tylko odebrać Poochyenę z Punktu Medycznego i zniknęła. To znaczy, wiem że do punktu dotarła i Poka odebrała, ale do domu już nie wróciła. - westchnął ojciec, po czym wypił duszkiem całą zawartość kubka.  
- Na ile to możliwe, proszę się nie martwić. Jesteśmy trenerami... Hmm... Zawodowcami, można chyba powiedzieć. W każdym razie wiele już mniej lub bardziej dziwnych rzeczy nas spotkało i teraz pomożemy panu w poszukiwaniach, a przy odrobinie szczęścia znajdziemy Judytę. - powiedziałem spokojnie i dokonałem krótkiej prezentacji naszej drużyny.  
- Tori tak? Chyba gdzieś już słyszałem to imię... Dziękuję, że zechcecie poświęcać swój czas i mam nadzieje, że jeśli mnie się nie uda, to wy ją znajdziecie. Teraz wybaczcie, jest jeszcze kilka miejsc w mieście, gdzie chciałbym rozwiesić te plakaty. - to mówiąc mężczyzna oddał kubek pielęgniarce, podziękował za lekarstwo i wyraźnie już spokojniejszy, choć nie wiem czy to dzięki nam, czy raczej dzięki temu co było w kubku, opuścił Punkt Medyczny.  
- No więc ruszajmy. Nowe zadanie czeka. - to mówiąc również udałem się w stronę wyjścia, zatrzymałem się jednak w pół kroku widząc zamyśloną twarz Clair.  
- No ej, ale to nie przeze mnie, prawda? - zapytała cicho dziewczyna. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji pewnie wybuchłbym śmiechem, bo mimo wszystko scena była dość dziwna. Powiedziałem więc uspokajająco:  
- Na pewno nie. W końcu wiadomo, że w walce raz się wygrywa, a raz przegrywa i każdy trener się z tym liczy. A teraz chodźmy, trzeba odwiedzić Strażników Pokemon, może coś będą wiedzieć.  
Po pierwszych mych słowach na twarzy dziewczyny zagościł wdzięczny uśmiech, jednak gdy tylko wspomniałem o strażnikach zaraz zmienił się w złośliwy, a trenerka odparła gniewnie:  
- Po co mamy im głowę zawracać, przecież wiadomo że i tak nic nie zrobią.  
- Ale może coś wiedzą? Na przykład może to nie pierwsze takie zniknięcie. - odparł za mnie Max. Clair nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale nie mając innego wyboru musiała się z nami zgodzić. Dopytawszy się którędy do posterunku Strażników Pokemon z tego miasta udaliśmy się pod wskazany adres, cały czas też mając oczy szeroko otwarte i mając nadzieję, że uda nam się wypatrzyć coś, lub kogoś.  
Szliśmy jedną z głównych ulic miasta, ze względu na spory ruch większość Poków została zawrócona do PokeBalli. Jedynie Noctowl latał nad nami, starając się dostrzec coś, co by mogło nas zainteresować, oraz Kadabra, dreptający obok mnie i analizujący wszystko, co się wokół nas dzieje. Nie pokonaliśmy jeszcze nawet połowy drogi, gdy podszedł do nas dziwnie ubrany mężczyzna. No właściwie biały płaszcz to nie do końca dziwne ubranie, ale że było słonecznie i nic nie zapowiadało ewentualnych opadów, to i musiało mu być w takim ubraniu zdecydowanie za ciepło.  
- Witam szanowną młodzież. Widzę, że zdolni z was trenerzy. - tu rozmówca wskazał na Kadabrę, ale Pok całkowicie go zignorował.  
- A tak, dzień dobry. Może nie widział pan ostatnio... - nie zdążyłem dokończyć pytania, gdyż mężczyzna zwrócił się do Clair, wskazując na ozdobę wpiętą we włosy dziewczyny - srebrne pióro, które nadal nie wiedzieliśmy czym dokładnie jest.  
- Ciekawa rzecz, nie ma panienka więcej takich piórek?  
- Ups... - szepnął cicho Max, ja zaś wiedząc co za chwile będzie miało miejsce zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy powinienem interweniować, czy też nie.  
"Pozwól jej się wyszaleć... On jest jakiś dziwny..." - usłyszałem w głowie Kadabrę. Tym sposobem Clair mogła odreagować określanie jej jako "dziewczynka", "panienka" czy w inny nie pasujący jej sposób. Zwróciła się więc do mężczyzny śmiertelnie poważnym głosem:  
- Kulturalni ludzie nie przerywają gdy chce się ich o coś zapytać. Ja jestem bardzo kulturalną osobą - tu dziewczyna posłała nam ostrzegawcze spojrzenie - I co za tym idzie nie zadaje się z prostakami.  
Po czym chciała odejść, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby dziwny typ tak łatwo dał się zbyć.  
- Przepraszam jeśli czymś uraziłem, Chodzi o to, że to piórko to ciekawa rzecz, a ja jestem handlarzem i skupuję różne pióra, zęby, czy pazury jakie Pokemony tracą, czy to w walce, czy...  
- Nie jest na sprzedaż. - to mówiąc trenerka jakby od niechcenia trąciła dłonią PokeBall z Absolem przyczepiony do spodni.  
- Ale ja mogę zapłacić naprawdę dużo. Proszę tylko wymienić cenę. - kupiec, o ile mężczyzna naprawdę nim był nadal nie zamierzał rezygnować. Cała sytuacja była co najmniej dziwna, ale i irytująca. Na szczęście do stojącego obok mnie Kadabry dołączył Noctowl, który właśnie wrócił z kolejnego oblotu okolicy i krótkim hukaniem poinformował, że nic nie znalazł.  
- Pan wie co to jest? - postanowiłem zaryzykować pytanie.  
- No cóż... - zmieszał się lekko "handlarz" - Z pewnością jest to coś cennego. Jestem pewny, że nie spotkałem żadnego Pokemona, który mógłby poszczycić się takimi piórami.  
- I niech tak zostanie. Słyszał pan może o dziwnych zniknięciach, lub zaginięciach? - zapytała szybko Clair.  
- Zaginięciach? Nie, nie... Tego typu sprawy, to najlepiej u Strażników Pokemon pytać... Więc panien... Ekhm... Jak będzie z tą transakcją? - po uzyskaniu odpowiedzi Clair tylko westchnęła i bez słowa ruszyła przed siebie, a my niemal natychmiast poszliśmy za nią. Noctowl zahukał znów parokrotnie, informując że kontynuuje poszukiwania, zaś dziwny mężczyzna... Z pewnością patrzył na nasze odejście jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale ostatecznie musiał zrozumieć, że z Clair to interesu nie ubije i odszedł.  
- Coś mi się wydaje, że lepiej będzie, żebyś z tej swojej ozdóbki jednak zrezygnowała. - zasugerowałem.  
- A czemu? Ten facio tylko potwierdza to, co wiemy. Mam coś rzadkiego, ładnego i cennego, a jakby mi ktoś chciał to zabrać, to... No cóż, powiedzmy że powinien mieć wykupiony abonament w najbliższym szpitalu. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Max tylko wzruszył ramionami, no tak, jak Clair coś postanowi, to jej decyzji nie da się zmienić.  
Pięć minut później wkraczaliśmy już do siedziby Strażników Pokemon. Budynek był całkiem spory, piętrowy, a nad drzwiami znajdowało się niewielkie logo Ligi Pokemon. W środku zatrzymał nas młody chłopak, albo początkujący strażnik, albo ktoś do pomocy, gdyż poprosił o zawrócenie Pokemonów i identyfikacje Kartami Trenerskimi, a gdy powiedzieliśmy, że chcemy porozmawiać z kimś o zniknięciu młodej trenerki, wskazał jeden z korytarzy i pokój numer trzy, jako ten, gdzie możemy uzyskać nieco informacji.  
- Dzień dobry. My w dość delikatnej sprawie... - zacząłem od progu, gdy tylko wkroczyliśmy do pokoju, gdzie za biurkiem siedział młody strażnik, a przynajmniej spodziewałem się, że nim jest, bo ubranie miał zbyt cywilne. Spodnie, koszula, prawie żadnych kieszeni, czy plecaka pełnego różnego sprzętu. Z drugiej strony teraz byliśmy w mieście, a nie wśród pól i lasów, więc większe osprzętowanie było raczej niepotrzebne.  
- A witam trenerów... I albo mi się zdaje, albo wiem z kim mam do czynienia. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- Tak Toriś, jesteśmy sławni. - szepnęła Clair.  
- Jestem Max, a to Tori i Clair. - dokonał szybkiej prezentacji młody trener, spodziewając się zapewne, że ja to prędzej skarcę dziewczynę, za niepotrzebne uwagi, niż przedstawię naszą trójkę.  
- Wiedziałem. No i cóż... Już wiecie co się w naszym mieście ostatnimi czasy dzieje? - zapytał strażnik.  
- Hmm... To zależy. Wiemy że wczoraj wieczorem młoda trenerka nie wróciła do domu i teraz jej ojciec plakatuje miasto i szuka jej niemal odchodząc od zmysłów. - zacząłem wyjaśnianie.  
- Taaa... Szkoda że to nie pierwszy taki przypadek. - odparł chłopak, a widząc nasze pytające spojrzenia wyjaśnił - W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca były dwie podobne sytuacje. Młodzi trenerzy, początkujący można powiedzieć, gdyż mieli tylko po jednym Pokemonie, a i Karty Trenerskie od niedawna, tak po prostu zniknęli. Wyszli z domu, mieli Poka ze sobą, ale już nie wrócili.  
- Czyli Judyta to już trzeci zaginiony? - zapytałem, a strażnik tylko pokiwał głową.  
- Hmm... I jak dotąd nie znaleźliście żadnych śladów? Niczego dziwnego? - Max już zaczął myśleć i analizować, a gdy spojrzałem na Clair zauważyłem, że dziewczyna też się intensywnie zastanawia.  
- Niestety... Prawdę mówiąc o całej sprawie w Warszawie wiedzieli niemal od początku, a teraz, gdy to już trzeci zaginiony trener... Całkiem możliwe, że będziemy potrzebowali pomocy jakiegoś eksperta ze stolicy. Trochę wstyd, że sami nie dajemy sobie rady, ale z drugiej strony...  
- No hej, trenerzy znikają, może im się coś stało, a ty chcesz powiedzieć, że najważniejsze jest dla was dobrze wyglądać w oczach przełożonych? - wypaliła oskarżycielsko Clair.  
- Nie... Oczywiście że nie i nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Ale sama rozumiesz, nie można fatygować szefostwa o każdą sprawę, czy aferę jaka się dzieje w kraju. W końcu od tego są posterunki w niemal każdym mieście, obsadzone przez więcej niż jednego strażnika, aby rozwiązywać różne problemy. Niestety nie zawsze się to udaje. - wyjaśnił chłopak przepraszająco.  
- Czyli nic nie wiadomo, niczego nie znaleziono... Jest możliwość, że ci trenerzy tak po prostu powędrowali zbierać odznaki? - spytał Max.  
- Sprawdzaliśmy tą teorię, ale nie ma szans na to. Taka wyprawa to między innymi koszta podróży, niewielkie ale zawsze. No i Pokemony trzeba do Punktów Medycznych oddawać, a tam często Karty Trenerskie sprawdzają. Nigdzie jednak nie było sygnału, że ktoś identyfikujący się kartą zaginionych z leczenia Poków korzystał.  
- No tak, wszystko w jedną sieć połączone, aby łatwiej było nad setkami trenerów łażących po kraju zapanować... - mruknęła Clair.  
Niestety wyglądało na to, że nasze poszukiwania za bardzo do przodu się nie posuną. Dowiedzieliśmy się wprawdzie, że cała historia ze znikającymi trenerami jest bardziej skomplikowana niż na początku wyglądało, ale nic poza tym. Po szczegółowym streszczeniu naszego spotkania z Judytą podziękowaliśmy za poświęcony nam czas i opuściliśmy siedzibę Strażników Pokemon. Na szczęście tym razem nikt się piórkiem Clair nie zainteresował, więc może jednak nie będzie z jego powodu jakiś poważnych kłopotów. Nie mając lepszych pomysłów resztę dnia poświęciliśmy na wędrowanie po mieście, sprawdzanie wszystkich Punktów Medycznych miasta (w liczbie sztuk trzech) i staranie się znalezienia jakiejkolwiek, nawet najmniejszej wskazówki, która mogłaby zaprowadzić nas na ślad zaginionych. Niestety nic z tego nie wyszło i idąc spać zacząłem się zastanawiać co będzie, jeśli jutro nadal nic nie znajdziemy. Ranek jednak pokazał, że martwiłem się niepotrzebnie i że prawdziwe kłopoty miały dopiero nadejść...


	82. Tajemnica Srebrnego Pióra

ODCINEK 82: TAJEMNICA SREBRNEGO PIÓRA.

- Niechętnie to mówię, ale zaczynam mieć złe przeczucia. - powiedziałem pesymistycznie kończąc pakowanie.  
Ranek był ciepły i słoneczny, więc bez problemu mogliśmy kontynuować poszukiwania zaginionych trenerów, jednak...  
- Co konkretnie masz na myśli? - spytał już gotowy do drogi Max.  
- To, że jest dziewiąta, my jesteśmy gotowi do wyjścia, a Clair jeszcze się tu nie pojawiła. - odparłem czując lekki niepokój.  
Noc jak to zwykle w miastach spędziliśmy w Punkcie Medycznym, tym samym co poprzednią zresztą. I jak to zwykle bywało ja i Max zajmowaliśmy jeden pokój, zaś Clair ulokowała się obok w mniejszym - jednoosobowym. Teraz zaś, gdy sytuacja wymagała od nas szybkich działań byłem niemal pewny, że najpóźniej o ósmej trenerka urządzi nam tradycyjna pobudkę, a tymczasem nie dość, że pobudki nie było, to i trenerki nie było nigdzie widać.  
- Dobra, trzeba sprawdzić co się stało. - to mówiąc zapiąłem plecak i opuściwszy pokój zapukałem do drzwi sąsiedniego. Nie zdziwiłem się zbytnio nie usłyszawszy żadnej odpowiedzi z wewnątrz.  
- Ehhh... Znowu to samo... - mruknąłem otwierając drzwi.  
- To samo? Tym razem o skarbach nikt nie wspominał, więc ja bym to jednak potraktował jako nowość. - odparł wesoło Max, jednak gdy tylko zauważył wnętrze pokoju uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z jego twarzy.  
Teoretycznie wszystko było na swoim miejscu, tylko że pod pojęciem "wszystko" mieściły się również wszelkie rzeczy Clair, jak torba, PokeBalle i...  
- Absol? - zaniepokojony podszedłem do leżącego stworka, jednak miarowy oddech i ciche mruczenie uspokoiły mnie, Pokemon tylko spał. Bardzo mocno wprawdzie, ale spał. No i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby brał udział w jakiejś walce.  
- Clair zniknęła... Po prostu zniknęła... - młody trener wypowiedział głośno słowa, które pomyślałem.  
- Ale to chyba niezupełnie tak jak z tymi początkującymi trenerami nie? W końcu ona nie jest początkująca, no i jej Poki tu zostały... - to mówiąc szturchnąłem mocniej śpiącego stworka, jednak nic to nie dało, Pokemon nadal spał.  
- Ktoś go chyba potraktował jakimś mocnym środkiem usypiającym. - stwierdził Max, po czym sięgnął do plecaka i wydobywszy kilka buteleczek zaczął szybko przygotowywać jakiś specyfik, zapewne mający na celu obudzenie Absola.  
- Nic nie zabrali... Zupełnie nic. - mruczałem sam do siebie dokonując szybkiego przeglądu, z którego jasno wynikało, że zarówno PokeBalle z Pokami, jak i Karta Trenerska, czy mały portfelik z pieniędzmi są na swoim miejscu.  
- Tori, spokojnie, może Absol coś będzie wiedział. - to mówiąc Max psiknął prosto w nos stworka jakimś specyfikiem. Przez kilka sekund nie było żadnej reakcji, nagle Pok głośno kichnął i obudził się.  
- Witaj śpiochu. - powiedział przyjaźnie młody trener, zapewne chcąc uspokoić Pokemona, co średnio mu się udało, gdyż szybkie rozejrzenie po pokoju i stwierdzenie, że jego opiekunki tu nie ma mocno zaniepokoiło stworka.  
- Bez nerwów, wiesz co się stało? - zapytałem, mając już gotową PokeEncyklopedie do tłumaczenia warknięć i mruczeń Poka. Niestety o ile Clair świetnie rozumiała swego podopiecznego, tak ja i Max mieliśmy czasem z tym kłopoty. Absol zaś warknął kilkakrotnie, pociągnął nosem parę razy i zamruczał smutno.  
- Niewiele tego... - powiedziałem odczytując tłumaczenie i pokazując je Maxowi. Wynikało z niego, że Pok wraz z trenerką poszli spać, zaś w nocy jakiś hałas obudził stworka, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, jednak poczuł też dziwny ostry zapach, który prawdopodobnie znowu go uśpił.  
- Niedobrze... To wygląda jak zwykłe porwanie, ale czemu akurat Clair... - Max zaczął się głośno zastanawiać.  
- Może dlatego, że to ona pokonała Judytę... Może w jakiś dziwny sposób jej zniknięcie ma powiązanie z tymi zaginionymi trenerami.. - zaryzykowałem stwierdzenie.  
Niestety, ale tu i tak nic już więcej wymyślić nie damy rady. Szybko spakowaliśmy rzeczy Clair i opuściliśmy Punkt Medyczny. Poza wędrującym obok nas ciągle węszącym Absolem, podobnie jak wczoraj w poszukiwaniach pomagać miał Kadabra i Noctowl. Na razie jednak zdecydowaliśmy, że trzeba odwiedzić Strażników Pokemon i poinformować ich o obecnej sytuacji, więc chwilowo wstrzymałem się z wypuszczaniem stworków, w końcu w budynku strażniczym Poki luzem wędrować nie mogły. Udaliśmy się więc do znanego nam już posterunku, mając nadzieje, że czegoś się dowiemy. Niechętnie musiałem przyznać, że jestem mocno zaniepokojony, czy na pewno Clair nic nie jest i co się z nią właściwie stało.  
Kilka minut później byliśmy już w znajomym pokoju numer trzy, gdzie równie znajomy strażnik wysłuchał naszej krótkiej relacji.  
- Muszę przyznać, że to dziwne i że zniknięcie waszej przyjaciółki to coś innego niż tamci początkujący trenerzy. - zaczął się na głos zastanawiać młody strażnik.  
- Tyle to i my wiemy. Potrzeba nam jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, czegoś od czego można zacząć poszukiwania, bo inaczej znów cały dzień bezcelowo będziemy krążyć po mieście... Tak jak wczoraj. - powiedziałem nieco zbyt nerwowo.  
- Punkt zaczepienia powiadasz? Zastanówcie się, czy wczoraj nie wydarzyło się nic dziwnego, albo niepokojącego? Clair nie zachowywała się jakoś inaczej? - zaczął podpowiadać chłopak.  
- No cóż... - nerwowo podrapawszy się po głowie zacząłem analizować wczorajszy dzień. Ranek, informacja o zaginięciu Judyty, decyzja o poszukiwaniach, wizyta u Strażników Pokemon... Nie, chwila...  
- Dziwny facio podający się za kupca. - szepnął Max.  
- Taaa... Ale czy to znaczy... - przerwałem dokonując szybkiej analizy i przeglądu torby Clair.  
- Rozumiem że właśnie znaleźliście swój "punkt zaczepienia"? - spytał strażnik uśmiechając się.  
- Tak myślę... Tylko, że... - urwałem, gdyż sytuacja była nieco skomplikowana. Tak jak się spodziewałem srebrnego pióra Clair nie znalazłem, więc musi być tam gdzie dziewczyna. Problem polegał na tym, że owe pióro było co najmniej tajemnicze. PokeEncyklopedia nie była w stanie dokonać jego identyfikacji i najlepsze co każdy uczciwy i porządny trener powinien z takim znaleziskiem zrobić, to oddać je Strażnikom Pokemon do szczegółowych analiz. Niestety Clair nie była typowym trenerem i jakby tego było mało jej opinia o Lidze Pokemon pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Nie byłem więc pewny, czy teraz powinienem opowiedzieć wszystko co wiązało się z dziwnym przedmiotem, czy zataić nieco informacji, jak na przykład miejsce znalezienia piórka. Max czekał cierpliwie pozwalając mi na podjecie decyzji z czego zbyt zadowolony nie byłem. Strażnik też milczał, lecz gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać westchnął i sięgnął do szuflady i wydobywszy z niej PokeEncyklopedię rzekł:  
- Rozumiem, że znowu wpakowaliście się w poważniejszą aferę, czy coś w tym stylu i podchodzi to pod sprawy ściśle tajne. Musze się wam jednak przyznać że cieszy mnie taka sytuacja. Skoro szefostwo bawi się w podchody i nie informuje wszystkich o wszystkim to niech teraz mają. - i ze złośliwym uśmiechem wybrał jakiś numer, a odczekawszy chwilę rzekł do mikrofonu urządzenia:  
- Posterunek w Pabianicach... Tak dzwoniłem do was wczoraj wieczorem... Nie, problemy nie zostały rozwiązane, trenerzy nadal są zaginieni, ale to nie wszystko... Tak TeTe nadal tu są, chociaż nie do końca jako Trójka...  
Słuchałem tego z lekkim zakłopotaniem, gdy spojrzałem na Maxa trener odpowiedział mi jedynie wzruszeniem ramion, jakoś nie wyglądał na szczególnie przejętego dziwną rozmową jaką właśnie słyszeliśmy. Dopiero ostatnie słowa sprawiły, że na jego twarzy pojawiło się szczere zdumienie, całkiem podobne do mojego.  
- Połączcie mnie proszę z Panem Poniatowskim. - to mówiąc strażnik podął nam PokeEncyklopedię, gdzie na ekranie pojawiała się już twarz mężczyzny i oznajmił - Miłej pogawędki, jak skończycie możecie mnie zawołać. - i jakby nigdy nic wyszedł z biura.  
- Eeee... - zdążyłem tylko wyksztusić, gdy obraz stał się na tyle wyraźny, że rozpoznaliśmy szefa Ligi Pokemon.  
- Witamy, miło pana widzieć. Tu tajni agenci od zadań specjalnych... Czy coś w tym rodzaju. - powiedział wesoło Max, widząc że ja chwilowo nie jestem w stanie prowadzić rozmowy.  
- Witajcie, również miło was widzieć. Niewiele czasu minęło od ostatniej afery, a wy jak rozumiem znowu się w coś wpakowaliście? - odparł Poniatowski.  
- No miej więcej, tylko nie jesteśmy pewni w co dokładnie... - zacząłem niepewnie odzyskawszy wreszcie zdolność mowy.  
- W takim razie słucham. Po zaginięciu trzeciego trenera sprawa z Pabianic przestała być jedynie lokalnym problemem i staje się sprawą poważną, którą zajmuje się już nie tylko miejscowy posterunek, ale i sama Liga Pokemon. W końcu jesteśmy po to, aby dbać o bezpieczeństwo trenerów, miedzy innymi. - mężczyzna wykonał gest jakby sięgał po kartkę i długopis, zapewne chcąc robić ewentualne notatki. No cóż, pomimo dziwności całej sytuacji nie pozostało nic innego jak zdać relacje ze wszystkiego co się wydarzyło od przybycia do miasta. Krótko więc streściliśmy spotkanie z Judytą, jej pojedynek z Clair, trenowanie Poków na fanowskim stadionie i decyzję o wyruszeniu w drogę następnego dnia, która odwlekła się w czasie, gdy okazało się, że młoda trenerka zniknęła.  
- No tak, jak zawsze chętni i gotowi do pomocy i za to was lubię. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem Poniatowski.  
Następnie streściliśmy nieudane próby odnalezienia dziewczyny, oraz wspomnieliśmy o dziwnym mężczyźnie i przesadnym zainteresowaniu srebrnym piórkiem Clair.  
- Biały płaszcz, tak? Nie za wiele mi to mówi i z niczym się nie kojarzy, ale to może być jakiś znak rozpoznawczy. No i czy możecie mi dokładnie opisać wygląd tego pióra?  
- Hmm... Właściwie możemy zrobić nawet coś lepszego. - to mówiąc Max sięgnął po moją PokeEncyklopedię, a po wciśnięciu kilku guzików odtworzył zdjęcie przedmiotu, jakie zostało dokonane podczas analizy. Następnie wyciągnął krótki kabelek zwinięty we wnętrzu urządzenia, podłączył je do PokeEncyklopedii strażnika i znów wcisnąwszy parę guzików oznajmił:  
- Gotowe. Za moment Pan Poniatowski dostanie kopię analizy piórka Clair.  
- Niezbyt udanej analizy chciałeś powiedzieć. - uzupełniłem. Tymczasem krótkie piknięcie oznajmiło nam, że dane zostały przesłane, zaś twarz mężczyzny na monitorku na moment przygasła, a gdy znów się pojawiła szef Ligi Pokemon wyglądał na całkowicie zaskoczonego.  
- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli owo pióro nie zostało zniszczone, to w żaden sposób nie uda się przekonać Clair do oddania go nam, więc myślę że i tak i tak mogę wam powiedzieć co to jest. - oznajmił po krótkiej chwili.  
- Zaraz... PokeEncyklopedia nie ma pojęcia co to było, a pan to tylko zobaczył i już wie? - zapytałem zdziwiony takim obrotem sprawy.  
- Po prostu w PokeEncykloepdii dane tyczące się Legendarnych Pokemonów są ograniczone do minimum. Krótka wzmianka w razie ewentualnego spotkania trenera z takim stworem, co nie muszę dodawać nie zdarza się zbyt często. - wyjaśnił spokojnie Poniatowski.  
- Czyli Liga wie więcej niż udostępnia światu. – raczej stwierdziłem niż zapytałem i musiałem przyznać, że średnio mi się to podobało.  
- Można tak powiedzieć, ale wierz mi Tori, że tak jest lepiej. Nazwij to względami bezpieczeństwa, w końcu nie możemy ryzykować że początkujący trenerzy będą się uganiać za Pokemonem kilkakrotnie silniejszym od innych. - cierpliwie tłumaczył mężczyzna, jednak nie do końca byłem przekonany.  
- Powiedział pan "legenda"? Czyli to pióro należy do... - przerwał naszą rozmowę Max, zadając kluczowe w niej pytanie.  
- To srebrne pióro należy do Legendarnego Pokemona znanego jako Lugia. - dokończył za chłopaka Poniatowski.  
- Lugia? - przypomniałem sobie moje spotkanie z Suicunem i jego stosunek do "tej latającej idiotki" jak określił Legendę.  
- Tak, Lugia. Powiadają, że od czasu do czasu widać ją jak majestatycznie przemierza niebo wysoko nad najwyższymi górami. Ponoć mieszka na szczycie Rysów, najwyższej góry w kraju, ale z tego co wiem nikt jej tam nie spotkał. - wyjaśnił dodatkowo mężczyzna.  
- To się robi coraz bardziej zakręcone... - mruknąłem intensywnie myśląc i starając się poukładać w głowie wszystkie informacje.  
- Hmm... Czyli wniosek z tego taki, że nie powinniśmy szukać Clair, co raczej tego dziwnego człowieka co chciał to pióro kupić. - podsumował sytuację Max.  
- Tak, to całkiem niezły plan. Jeśli będziecie potrzebować pomocy... - tu szef Ligi wcisnął jakiś guzik, a po sekundzie usłyszałem pikniecie mojej wciąż połączonej z drugą PokeEncyklopedii - Dzwońcie. To bezpośrednie łącze do mnie, a jakbym był zbyt zajęty, to oddzwonię najszybciej jak to możliwe.  
- Eeee... - znowu zrobiłem głupią minę i czułem, że cała ta sytuacja zaczyna mnie zwyczajnie irytować.  
- Tak Tori, jesteśmy sławni. - powiedział optymistycznie Max.  
- Średnio mi się to podoba. Dziewięć odznak, trener jakich wiele, a teraz... - odparłem niezbyt przekonany.  
- Niektórzy już z dziewięcioma odznakami startują w Lidze Pokemon, fakt że męczą się w eliminacjach, ale startują. Zresztą Tori, nie powiesz mi chyba, że nie wierzysz w siebie, co? Masz być najlepszy, tak? Więc jako przyszły Największy Mistrz Pokemon zacznij się przyzwyczajać do sławy, bo im bliżej celu będziesz, tym więcej będzie się o tobie mówić. - powiedział z powaga Poniatowski.  
- Przyszły Największy Mistrz Pokemon... - powtórzyłem, aby po chwili z wiarą we własne siły i pewnością w głosie oznajmić:  
- Ma pan rację, będę najlepszy i co za tym idzie będę sławny i choćbym chciał to tego drugiego nie uniknę. Dziękujemy za pomoc, informacje i wskazówki.  
- Ależ nie ma za co. Mówiłem wam już, jak tylko będziecie coś potrzebować, strażnicy wam pomogą. Chociaż przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się tak szybko ściśle tajnej konferencji, bo to, że wiedzę o srebrnym piórze powinniście zachować dla siebie, to dodawać nie muszę, prawda?  
Pokiwaliśmy tylko głowami. Wprawdzie nadal nie byłem pewny, czy takie tajemnice są dobre czy nie, ale jeśli faktycznie te pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej miała miejsce Wojna Legend, a pióro Lugii znalezione w miejscu jej prawdopodobnego rozegrania było namacalnym dowodem, że coś takiego miało miejsce, to może i lepiej aby wiedzę o Legendach ograniczyć do minimum.  
Podziękowawszy jeszcze raz za czas jaki szef Ligii Pokemon nam poświęcił zakończyliśmy rozmowę, a gdy odłączyłem PokeEncyklopedię i sprawdziłem spis zarejestrowanych numerów telefonicznych, zauważyłem że dołączył do nich kolejny, oznaczony jako "Wielki Szefu". Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie, jak na człowieka zarządzającego czymś, bez czego kraj praktycznie by nie funkcjonował, Poniatowski miał poczucie humoru i dystans do pełnionej przez siebie funkcji.  
- Dokąd teraz? - zapytał Max, gdy opuściliśmy posterunek.  
- Hmm... Dobre pytanie. - odparłem wypuszczając na powrót Absola, co stworka bardzo ucieszyło, a dodatkowo wezwałem do pomocy Noctowla i Kadabrę.  
- Pamiętacie tego facia z wczoraj co chciał z Clair ubić interes życia, prawda? Obecnie to jego szukamy, gdyż wiele wskazuje na to, że ma coś wspólnego z jej zniknięciem. - poinstruowałem Pokemony. Poke-Sowa zahukała parę razy i odleciała na poszukiwania, zaś Psycho-Pok skupiał się chwile, po czym usłyszałem:  
"Ten człowiek był dziwny... Zapamiętałem go... Jeśli jest w mieście... Znajdę go wcześniej czy później..."  
- No to w drogę... Absol, tobie zostaje tylko szukać zapachu Clair, ale to jest bardziej pomocne niż ten dziwny facio. - to mówiąc ruszyłem powoli ulicą, a Max z dwoma Pokami za mną.  
Przewędrowaliśmy kilka głównych ulic Pabianic, jednak poszukiwania nic nie dawały. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, co jeśli dziwny mężczyzna wybył już z miasta, albo co gorsza trenuje Poka typu ciemność. Wprawdzie w drugim przypadku trener jest chroniony przez moce podopiecznego tylko wtedy, gdy jest blisko Pokemona, ale mimo wszystko trzeba było brać tą ewentualność pod uwagę. I nagle niemal w tej samej chwili nadleciał Noctowl cicho hukając, a Kadabra oznajmił krótko:  
"Znalazłem go..."  
- Dobrze, tylko teraz musimy być ostrożni. - to mówiąc wysłuchałem krótkiego raportu Poke-Sowy i dziękując za pomoc zawróciłem stworka.  
- Absol? - zapytałem, jednak determinacja w oczach dała jasno do zrozumienia, że Pokemon nie pozwoli zamknąć się w PokeBallu i zrobi wszystko, żeby odnaleźć swoją opiekunkę.  
- W takim razie staraj się nie rzucać w oczy. - poleciłem niezbyt przekonany do własnych słów.  
- Dokąd najpierw? - zapytał Max, a w odpowiedzi Kadabra wskazał łyżką kierunek. Ruszyliśmy więc przed siebie i już po kilku minutach dostrzegliśmy kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nami mężczyznę, tym razem ubranego po cywilnemu, przez co trudniej było go rozpoznać wśród wielu innych przechodniów.  
- Ale chyba nie zaatakujemy go tak po prostu na ulicy? - zapytał cicho Max. Musiałem przyznać, że szczerze to chciałem zrobić właśnie coś takiego. Starałem się tego nie okazywać, ale naprawdę martwiłem się o Clair i miałem nadzieje, że nic się jej nie stało, a jeśli ten facio coś wiedział, trzeba było zmusić go do współpracy.  
- Jeśli nas zauważy, zacznie się podejrzanie zachowywać, uciekać czy coś, to nie będzie innego wyjścia. Na razie go śledzimy. - odparłem.  
I tak przez kilka minut wędrowaliśmy ulicą starając się wygladać na zwykłych trenerów, co to zwiedzają miasto. Dzięki psychicznym mocom Kadabry nie musieliśmy ciągle widzieć dziwnego typka, więc i nasze śledzenie nie było aż tak widoczne. Szybko okazało się, że mężczyzna kieruje się w stronę budynków przypominających stare magazyny.  
„Może tam maja kryjówkę" - pomyślałem, a gdy mężczyzna zniknął we wnętrzu jednego z nich było jasne, że czas zacząć działać.  
"Wyczuwam tam jeszcze kogoś... I to nie Clair..." - dokonał analizy Kadabra.  
- W porządku, wchodzimy. - zadecydowałem odważnie zbliżając się do drzwi, za którymi chwilę wcześniej zniknął podejrzany typek.  
- Tori, spokojnie. Nie szalej za bardzo. - usłyszałem jeszcze szept Maxa i dostrzegłem w dłoni trenera PokeBall.  
Weszliśmy do ciemnego magazynu. Większość okien zabita deskami, przez co światła było tu niewiele. Nie widać też było niczego niepokojącego, no i z pewnością nie było tu Clair.  
"Za nami..." - myśli Kadabry były zbytecznym ostrzeżeniem, bo i czegoś takiego się spodziewałem, a odwracając się zobaczyłem mężczyznę, którego śledziliśmy i drugiego, który mu towarzyszył.  
- Sprytne z was dzieciaki, że też udało się wam dotrzeć aż tutaj. - powiedział „handlarz".  
- Przecież sam nas tu zaprowadziłeś, zapewne chcąc pozbyć się kłopotu. - odparłem odważnie.  
- No proszę, nawet bardzo sprytne... - dodał drugi z przeciwników a w jego dłoni dostrzegłem PokeBall.  
- Jak zwykle walka. - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Max.  
- Taaa... Tylko uprzedzam, że jestem wkurzony, więc jeśli unikniecie komplikacji i od razu powiecie nam co wiecie, to będzie to dla was najlepsza opcja. - powiedziałem uśmiechając się groźnie.  
- Nie za pewnyś siebie? Dzikie Pnącza! - podejrzany typ wypuścił Pokemona jednocześnie wydajać mu komendę. W moją stronę poleciały zielone pędy przypominające bicz, jednak szybkie ciosy łap Absola sparowały ten atak.  
- Dzięki. Teraz sam sobie poradzę.- i wypuściłem Charmeleona.  
- Przewaga typów, no ale masz racje Tori, im szybciej dokonamy formalności tym lepiej. - to mówiąc młody trener otworzył PokeBall z którego wyskoczył Sunkern. Naszymi przeciwnikami zaś okazał się żółty stwór z dwoma dużymi liśćmi służącymi jako ręce, czyli Weepinbell, oraz brązowy dwunożny Pokemon, z potężnymi nogami, którymi co chwila wykonywał mocne kopniaki, czyli Hitmonlee.  
- Kopniakami ich, a ty zaatakuj usypiaczem. - rozkazał jeden z mężczyzn.  
- Powstrzymaj go Świetlną Kulą. - wydal komendę Max, a ja domyśliwszy się, że chodzi mu o roślinnego stworka rozkazałem:  
- Paruj Ognistym Strumieniem.  
Hitmonlee zaatakował szybko, najpierw chciał kopnąć Sunkerna, jednak atak Charmeleona okazał się jeszcze szybszy i Pok oberwał potężnym strumieniem ognia, dzięki czemu roślinny stworek bez niepokojów posłał w stronę przeciwnika kilka małych świecących pocisków.  
- Za wolno. Kwas. - wyglądało na to, że trener roślinnego Poka jest bardziej doświadczony w walkach niż jego towarzysz. Chmura usypiającego proszku została wystrzelona mimo kul, które uderzyły w Weepinbella.  
- Myślę, że nasze Poki to wytrzymają. Wzrost. - powiedział spokojnie Max wydajać kolejne polecenie.  
- Ja nawet jestem tego pewny. Rozcinanie. - odparłem.  
Hitmonlee był nieco oszołomiony po ataku ogniem, lecz zdołał sparować silne ciosy Charmeleona, gdy ognisty jaszczur doskoczył do niego i zaczął wściekle atakować. Sunkern tymczasem zalśnił parę razy i teraz był gotów do prawdziwej walki. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet strumień kwasu, jakim uraczył go przeciwnik, a ja mimo wszystko musiałem przyznać, że znów jestem pod wrażeniem. Pokemona Max złapał nie tak dawno temu, a już zdołał uczynić z niego wytrzymałego stworka gotowego do poważnej walki.  
- Przewidywanie. Szukaj luki w atakach, a jak znajdziesz użyj Mega Kopniaka. - mój przeciwnik nie zamierzał się poddać, jednak ja wiedziałem, że Charmeleon jest zbyt dobrze wyszkolony, aby jeden cios był w stanie mu coś zrobić. No i skoro tak, to można było walkę skończyć szybko i skutecznie.  
- Wiesz co robić. - powiedziałem, gdy tymczasem Sunkern uskoczył przed drugim strumieniem kwasu i znów zaczął strzelać pociskami.  
- Młody, ale ty wiesz że światło słabo działa na rośliny? - zapytał trener roślinnego Poka.  
- A ty wiesz jaką moc ma dobrze wyćwiczony Wzrost? - odparł spokojnie Max, gdy kilka pocisków trafiło w Weepinbella wyraźnie go osłabiając.  
- Trafiłem go! - zakrzyknął tryumfalnie drugi mężczyzna, gdy Hitmonlee kopnął mocno ognistego jaszczura. Tylko że dokładnie tak miało być, bowiem Charmeleon wbrew oczekiwaniom nie upadł, a wręcz przeciwnie. Warknąwszy wściekle uderzył pazurami silnie i celnie walczącego Poka.  
- Jak to? - trener wyglądał na całkowicie zaskoczonego.  
- Wściekłość amatorze. Uprzedzałem, że jestem wkurzony. Max, mogę to skończyć? - zapytałem, a gdy chłopak tylko kiwnął głową, poleciłem - Przepalanie.  
I Charmeleon użył najsilniejszego znanego mu ataku. Wybuchający strumień ognia najpierw wyeliminował Hitmonlee, po czym skierowany w Weepinbella spaliłby zapewne Poka, gdyby jego trener w porę go nie zawrócił.  
- Tak, jak już mówiłem, jestem wkurzony i ładnie proszę o podanie jakiś przydatnych informacji. Na przykład gdzie jest Clair. - powiedziałem złowieszczo, gdy obaj mężczyźni zawrócili już Pokemony i wyglądało na to, że pogodzili się z porażką.  
- I reszta zaginionych trenerów. - dodał po chwili Max.  
- Heretycy... - warknął pogardliwie mężczyzna, który wcześniej chciał zakupić srebrne pióro.  
- Daj spokój, naprawdę wierzysz w brednie tego świra? - odparł jego towarzysz, a zwracając się do nas rzekł - Niezbyt daleko stąd. Po wyjściu trzy budynki na prawo. Magazyn taki jak inne, ale w środku jest ukryte zejście do podziemi. Z pomocą tego psychika powinniście je łatwo znaleźć.  
- I to wszystko? Jakieś pułapki? Coś czego powinniśmy się obawiać? - zapytałem niezbyt przekonany do tak szybkiego zyskania potrzebnych informacji. Mężczyźni jednak milczeli. Wprawdzie korciło mnie, aby przypiekaniem zmusić ich do mówienia, jednak wiedziałem, że to nie pasuje do trenera Pokemon.  
"Ruszajmy..." - usłyszałem Kadabrę, a gdy chciałem jeszcze zapytać co z naszymi przeciwnikami, dostrzegłem jak mężczyźni walczą z osłabieniem, jednak ostatecznie padają na podłogę uśpieni przez Psycho-Poka.  
- No to idziemy. - stwierdziłem, zawracając Charmeleona, aby odpoczął nieco. Wprawdzie sam pojedynek zbyt go nie zmęczył, ale jednak stosowanie Przepalania to było zbyt wiele jak dla niego. Pamiętając wykład Maxa rozumiałem, że ognisty jaszczur w pełni będzie mógł wykorzystać ten atak po ewolucji w Charizarda, która zapewne już wkrótce nastąpi.  
Kilka minut później byliśmy już we wskazanym magazynie i bez większych problemów znaleźliśmy zejście do podziemi zamaskowane różnymi skrzyniami i paczkami.  
- Coś łatwo idzie... - skomentowałem, gdy odblokowaliśmy zejście.  
- Musimy się pilnować. Wprawdzie Kadabra ostrzeże nas przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale kto wie, czy tam nie ma Poków typu ciemność. - zgodził się ze mną Max i wkroczyliśmy w ciemny tunel.  
Korytarz wyglądał na wybudowany dawno temu, początkowo panujący w nim półmrok został rozświetlony przez pochodnie powieszone na ścianach. Szliśmy powoli, Kadabra obok skupiony na szukaniu niebezpieczeństwa, Absol z nosem przy ziemi tropił wytrwale i nagle pisnął radośnie i gdybym go nie złapał zapewne pobiegłby przed siebie.  
"Znaleziona... I coś więcej..." - słowa Kadabry potwierdziły reakcje czarno-białego stworka.  
- Idziemy, powoli i w gotowości. - zadecydowałem.  
Po minucie korytarz doprowadził nas do dużej jaskini. Pełno w niej było pochodni, które powodowały że było tu jasno jak w dzień. Na środku znajdowało się coś w rodzaju kamiennego stołu, czy raczej ołtarza, na którym leżała Clair. Widząc ją Absol znów pisnął radośnie i podbiegł do swej opiekunki. Dziewczyna była właściwie przykuta do dziwnego podwyższenia, a jakby tego było mało cała została przyozdobiona różnymi wstążkami, kwiatkami i innymi kolorowymi dziwami. Całość prezentowała się co najmniej dziwnie, żeby nie powiedzieć śmiesznie. Wydawało się, że trenerka śpi, ale gdy się zbliżyliśmy podniosła głowę i powitała nas groźnym głosem:  
- Jedno słowo na temat obecnej sytuacji, czy mojego wyglądu i obaj jesteście martwi. Tylko jedno słowo...  
- No wiesz, ale tak naprawdę całkiem ład...  
- Ostrzegam cię Toriś. - powtórzyła złowróżbnie Clair, przerywając mi powitanie. Odetchnąłem jednak z ulgą widząc, że jej nic nie jest. Dostrzegłem też, że srebrne pióro miała zatknięte za ucho, jak to zwykle czyniła.  
- Dobra, potem pogadamy, teraz pasuje cię uwolnić i zmykamy stąd, czymkolwiek to miejsce jest. - stwierdził Max i już chciał zabrać się za oglądanie żelaznych kajdan, które przytrzymywały dziewczynę do ołtarza, gdy rozległ się głośny dudniący głos:  
- Heretycy! Niewierni! Dobrze że chociaż lojalni, przez co cała wasza trójka jest tu, gdzie chcieliśmy.  
- A to co? - zapytałem.  
- Cisza! Nadszedł czas! Kara was nie minie! Wy, którzy ośmielacie się sprzeciwiać potędze Legendarnej Trójcy zostaniecie zniszczeni! - rozglądaliśmy się, jednak nie udało się ustalić, skąd dziwny glos dochodzi.  
- Tego jeszcze nie było... - mruknęła Clair, a głośniej dodała - Jak mi rozkujecie jedna rękę, to już z resztą sobie poradzę. W tych kajdanach są zamki stare, więc i bez problemu da rade je otworzyć.  
- Cisza heretyczko chwaląca niewierne Pokemony! - zagrzmiał głos.  
- Eeee... Co? - dziewczyna zrobiła głupią minę, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać o co w tym wszystkim naprawdę chodzi, bo zupełnie nic nie rozumiałem.  
- Czas na karę! Żegnajcie heretycy! Ku chwale Wielkiej Trójcy! - to były ostatnie słowa, po których nastała cisza.  
- Dziwne. - stwierdził Max, ja zaś sięgnąłem po scyzoryk i starałem się niezbyt umiejętnie otworzyć jedno z kajdan.  
- Oj Toriś, amator z ciebie. - sceptycznie pokręciła głową Clair widząc me nieudolne próby. Chciałem jej odpowiedzieć, lecz głośny ryk skutecznie mnie powstrzymał. Głuchy odgłos szurania i dudnienie dały jasno do zrozumienia, że z tunelu naprzeciw tego którym tu przyszliśmy coś się zbliża.  
- Fajnie, nadchodzi kara. - mruknąłem sceptycznie.  
- Absol, gotowy? - na pytanie trenerki Pok tylko warknął groźnie stajać między nią, a tunelem.  
"Silny Pokemon..." - usłyszałem analizę Kadabry.  
- No tak, czas na kolejną walkę... - to mówiąc Max znów sięgnął po PokeBall.  
Grzmot, ryczenie i szuranie stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Z niepokojem obserwowałem ciemny tunel zastanawiając się co też za stwór się w nim pojawi i o co tak naprawdę chodziło w tej całej aferze, w którą niechcący się wplątaliśmy...


	83. Czciciele Legendarnej Trójki

ODCINEK 83: CZCICIELE LEGENDARNEJ TRÓJKI.

- Czas na karę! Żegnajcie heretycy! Ku chwale Wielkiej Trójcy! – były ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane przez tajemniczy dudniący głos, po których nastała cisza. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie.  
- Dziwne. - stwierdził krótko Max. Nie było jednak czasu zbytnio się zastanawiać nad dziwnością sytuacji. Clair została znaleziona, niestety była też przykuta do kamiennego ołtarza, a tajemniczy głos zwyzywał nas od niewiernych i heretyków, oraz zapowiedział karę.  
- Oj Toriś, amator z ciebie. - skrytykowała mnie trenerka, gdy nieudolnie starałem się otworzyć kajdany scyzorykiem. Nagle rozległ się przeciągły ryk, a po nim szuranie i dudnienie dające jasno do zrozumienia, że ze sporego tunelu naprzeciw tego którym przybyliśmy zbliża się coś dużego i prawdopodobnie niebezpiecznego.  
- Fajnie, nadchodzi kara. - mruknąłem sceptycznie, a myśl Kadabry tylko potwierdziła me przypuszczenia.  
"Silny Pokemon" - usłyszałem w głowie.  
- Absol, gotowy? - na pytanie trenerki czarno-biały stworek tylko warknął groźnie oczekując na przeciwnika.  
- No tak, czas na kolejną walkę... - podsumował sytuacje Max sięgając po PokeBall.  
W napięciu obserwowaliśmy ciemny tunel i oczekiwaliśmy pojawienia się przeciwnika. Nagle wszelkie odgłosy ustały i zapanowała cisza.  
- Przyczaił się. - szepnął Max, a gdy tylko skończył mówić z tunelu wystrzelił potężny strumień wody wycelowany wprost w ołtarz i leżącą na nim Clair.  
- Absol, nie... - chciałem powstrzymać Poka przed skokiem i przyjęciem na siebie siły ataku, na szczęście woda nie dotarła do czarno-białego stworka, gdyż Kadabra teleportował się tuż przed niego i wytworzywszy zielona mgiełkę odbił atak. Strumień wody skierowany został w sufit jaskini, w której się znajdowaliśmy i ukruszył z niego kilka kamieni. Na szczęście nie wyglądało na to, że grozi nam zawalenie się sufitu na głowy. Świątynia, o ile miejsce w którym się znajdowaliśmy można było tak nazwać, okazała się solidna i tylko kilka pochodni rozmieszczonych na ścianach zgasło.  
- Nieźle Żółtek, ale powinieneś lepiej kontrolować odbijanie i to, gdzie atak leci. - pochwaliła Pokemona Clair.  
"Powiedz jej... Że używałem tego po raz pierwszy..." - usłyszałem odpowiedź Psycho-Poka i odparłem cicho:  
- Nie przejmuj się nią. Dobra robota.  
Tymczasem po zakończeniu ataku znów rozległ się głośny ryk, a z tunelu wyłonił się duży, żółto-niebieski stwór o wężowatym kształcie.  
- Gyarados? - zapytałem zaskoczony i zaniepokojony.  
- Tak, to Gyarados, ale spokojnie Tori, to zwykły Gyarados, a nie ten... Nasz. - uspokoił mnie Max, a gdy przyjrzałem się lepiej przyznałem chłopakowi rację. Pokemon który się pojawił niczym nie wyróżniał się od innych przedstawicieli swego gatunku. Normalny kolor łusek, brak blizn, z pewnością nie był on Dark Pokemonem, więc przynajmniej udział "Targowicy" w obecnej aferze mogliśmy wykluczyć.  
- Prawdopodobnie jego trenerem jest właściciel tego dziwnego głosu. - stwierdził młody trener.  
- Nie gadajcie, tylko walczymy. On znowu ładuje HydroPompę. - przerwała nam Clair, a nasz przeciwnik rzeczywiście ryknął i znów wystrzelił strumień wody.  
"No to jeszcze raz..." - znów usłyszałem Kadabrę, a Pok znów dokonał teleportacji, tym razem bliżej ogromnego węża i tak jak poprzednio sparował jego atak. Tym razem jednak strumień wody udało mu się skierować wprost w brzuch przeciwnika.  
- No proszę, szybko się uczy. - skomentowała Clair i dodała po chwili - Absol, pomóż Żółtkowi.  
- Dacie radę? - spytał Max, widząc jak Kadabra znika przed szybkim atakiem Gyaradosa i jego potężnych szczęk, którymi chciał go ugryźć.  
- Tak, myślę że tak. Absol, doładuj się Tańcem Miecza. Kadabra będzie odwracał jego uwagę. - odparłem teraz już w pełni skupiony na walce.  
- W takim razie... - chłopak sięgnął po scyzoryk zostawiony przeze mnie obok Clair i zabrał się za uwalnianie dziewczyny.  
- Toriś nie rozkręcaj się za bardzo. Absolek sam sobie poradzi. - usłyszałem jeszcze słowa krytyki ignorując je całkowicie.  
Właściwie za wiele komend wydawać nie musiałem, gdyż Pokemony radziły sobie niezwykle dobrze. Może było to spowodowane faktem, że Gyaradosem też nikt nie kierował i Pokemon walczył najlepiej jak umiał, co jednak nie znaczyło że dobrze. Gdy stwór stwierdził, że jego wodne ataki nic nie dają, a ugryźć Kadabry też nie da rady przez jego teleportacje postanowił zmienić cel i głośno rycząc zaatakował Absola. Pokemon jednak zwinnie uskoczył przed paszczą olbrzyma, po czym ciachnął go parę razy pazurami, a jakby tego było mało z drugiej strony Kadabra poprawił Psycho-Promieniem.  
- Dzięki Młody. - usłyszałem za sobą, po czym szczękniecie zamka poinformowało mnie, że Clair jest wolna.  
- Nic ci nie jest. - zapytałem nadal obserwując pojedynek.  
- Hmm... Poza kompromitacją i zdecydowanie bezguścimi dekoracjami nic. Ale i tak jestem wkurzona na tych... Absol, Rozcinanie w brzuch... Właściwie co to za jedni? - dziewczyna stała już obok mnie i starała się jednocześnie ogarniać sytuację na polu walki i pozbywać wszelkich wstążek czy kwiatków jakie poprzyczepiano jej na całym ciele.  
- Wyglądają na sekciarzy, a ciebie udekorowali jak jakąś ofiarę czy coś, dla tego Gyaradosa. - powiedziałem na głos swoje podejrzenia.  
- I to oni najprawdopodobniej odpowiadają za zniknięcia początkujących trenerów, lub też ci trenerzy sami do nich przyszli. - dodał Max.  
Tymczasem Absol uskoczył przed kolejnym atakiem olbrzymiego węża, zaś Kadabra znów potraktował stwora Psycho-Promieniem, co wystarczyło, aby biało-czarny Pok ciął mocno i celnie w brzuch przeciwnika.  
- Jeden by nie dał rady, ale we dwójkę całkiem nieźle sobie radzą. - skomentowała sytuacje Clair.  
- Taaa... Przypomnę tylko że w oficjalnej walce coś takiego jest niedozwolone. - odparłem.  
- Pfff... Szczegóły. Należy im się za to że mnie porwali. I powiedz Toriś, martwiłeś się o mnie, prawda? - i dziewczyna posłała mi przesadnie słodką minę, która zupełnie do niej nie pasując lekko mnie przeraziła.  
- No wiesz... W końcu zniknęłaś... Nie wiadomo było co się stało... No i... - plątałem się w odpowiedzi nie wiedzieć czemu nie mogąc się tak po prostu przyznać.  
- Tak, Tori się o ciebie martwił. - usłyszeliśmy głośny komentarz Maxa, który z jednej strony ratował mnie z nerwowej sytuacji, zaś z drugiej nie byłem pewny czy powinienem się z tego faktu cieszyć czy nie.  
- Ha, wiedziałam! Absol, kończymy. - po tryumfalnym okrzyku Clair znów skupiła się na walce. Niepotrzebnie wprawdzie, bo oba Poki radziły sobie świetnie, ale jej polecenie zostało szybko wykonane. Gdy tylko Kadabra skupiwszy się zastosował coś, co zapewne było Osłabieniem, Absol silnym ciosem trafił łapą wprost w głowę Gyaradosa tym samym pozbawiając już mocno poobijanego Pokemona przytomności.  
- Nie ma to jak praca zespołowa. - skomentowałem koniec walki i dodałem na wszelki wypadek - Ale tym razem nigdzie cię nosić nie będę.  
Stojący za nami Max wydał z siebie ciche prychnięcie, które zapewne było powstrzymaniem się od wybuchu śmiechem, my zaś zapewne coś byśmy odpowiedzieli, gdyby nie dudniący głos, który znów rozległ sie nad nami:  
- Potężni z was przeciwnicy bando heretyków. Czy tą moc dała wam znienawidzona Lugia, czy może... - i nagle głos urwał w połowie zdania.  
- Baterie mu siadły? - spytała sarkastycznie Clair, a ja widząc że Kadabra wskazuje łyżką w odległy punkt jaskini zrozumiałem co się stało.  
"Mam go..." - krotko dał znać Pokemon.  
- Dobra panie hałaśliwy, namierzyliśmy cię i może skończ te wygłupy i pogadajmy jak normalni trenerzy. - powiedziałem głośno i zdecydowanie.  
Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, w końcu jedna ze skał odsunęła się na bok i wyszedł zza niej mężczyzna ubrany cały na biało. Powoli i majestatycznie zbliżał się w naszym kierunku, zatrzymał się jednak w odległości kilkunastu metrów tuż obok pokonanego Gyaradosa. Zawrócił Pokemona mówiąc ze smutkiem:  
- Dobrze się spisałeś strażniku. Teraz jednak my musimy sobie poradzić z tymi heretykami.  
- Zaraz się wścieknę... - usłyszałem cichy i złowróżbny szept Clair.  
- Może najpierw z nim pogadajmy, potem się powyrzywasz. - odparłem równie cicho.  
- Witamy. Jak zapewne pan wie, jesteśmy trenerami Pokemon, a pan jest... - zaczął przyjaźnie Max.  
- Jesteście heretykami, a nie trenerami i tylko dlatego, że pokonaliście strażnika dostąpiliście zaszczytu rozmowy ze mną. Powinniście się cieszyć i...  
- Tak, tak, może nawet padniemy na kolana, ale właściwie dlaczego jesteśmy heretykami? - zapytałem odczuwając już lekkie znużenie i irytacje ciągłym wywyższaniem się dziwnego mężczyzny.  
- Przyjaźnicie się z nią - tu nasz rozmówca wskazał na Clair - Ona nosi symbol przeklętego Pokemona, więc jesteście heretykami.  
- Symbol? Znaczy się... - trenerka sięgnęła ręką do włosów upewniając się, że srebrne pióro nadal ma przyczepione tam gdzie zwykle.  
- Tak, o tym mówię. Lugia jest wyklętym Pokemonem, sprzeciwiła się Twórcom i należy o niej zapomnieć, a najlepiej ją zniszczyć, co zresztą jest naszym ostatecznym celem. - wyjaśnił niezbyt precyzyjnie mężczyzna.  
- To jest pióro Lugii. - powiedziała powoli Clair, a w jej oczach widać było fanatyzm większy od wszelkich innych jakich byliśmy świadkami.  
- Spokojnie, pamiętaj o oddychaniu. - szepnąłem na wszelki wypadek, lekko zaniepokojony.  
- A w czym dokładnie sprzeciwiła się Lugia Legendarnej Trójce? - zapytał Max.  
- A czy to ważne? Sprzeciwiła się, przez co nie ma wstępu do Poke-Raju, a Stwórcy skazali ja na wieczną tułaczkę po naszym świecie. - odparł mężczyzna wyniośle.  
- Hmm... A czy nie był to przypadkiem protest przed zniszczeniem ludzi? - zadał kolejne pytanie Max, czym wytrącił z równowagi przywódcę sekty.  
- Co za bzdura! - krzyknął mężczyzna - Stwórcy nas bronią i chronią, o ile oczywiście oddajemy im należną cześć i w dowód naszego oddania mieliśmy złożyć im ofiarę z tej heretyczki - tu znów wskazał na Clair, która obecnie nie zwracała uwagi na to, co się dookoła niej dzieje i szeptała coś podobnego do piosenki powtarzając w kółko: „Mam pióro legendy, mam pióro legendy."  
- A o Spalonej Ziemi to pan słyszał? - postanowiłem dołączyć do dyskusji, mając nadzieje że pewna zwariowana trenerka nie oszaleje ze szczęścia.  
- Owszem, to tam doszło do wyklęcia Lugii. Chciała zabić Stwórców, na szczęście się jej nie udało i od tego czasu zamieszkuje górskie szczyty i stanowi zagrożenie. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- A Suicune? - zapytałem jeszcze, pamiętając moje spotkanie z tym Legendarnym Pokemonem.  
- Suicune? Jeden z trzech Strażników Pokemon wiernie służących Trójcy. Kto wie, może kiedyś Stwórcy ześlą na nas łaskę i poznamy tego Pokemona, albo jednego z jego dwóch braci. - odparł mężczyzna natchnionym głosem.  
Chwilowo nie miałem więcej pytań, ale za to uzyskałem kilka odpowiedzi na to, co w historii Legend do tej pory mi nie pasowało. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że podczas Wojny Legend naprzeciwko siebie stanęło Legendarne Trio i Lugia z innym Pokemonem, który wtedy zginał. Bitwa była nierozstrzygnięta, Lugia opuściła Poke-Raj i jeśli faktycznie była kiedyś Strażniczką Stwórców, to utraciła ten status. Tym sposobem Suicune i dwa inne Poki zajęły jej miejsce, co tłumaczyło niechęć stwora do owej Legendy. Nie wiedziałem wprawdzie czy cała ta wiedza mi się do czegoś przyda i czy ostatecznie ułożenie w sensowną całość wydarzeń sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat ma w ogóle sens, ale miałem jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że jest to coś co powinienem zrobić.  
- Hmm... Stwierdzam, że to wariat. - głos Clair wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań.  
- O, już ci lepiej? - zapytałem ironicznie widząc wredny uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny.  
"To nie wariat... To bardzo dobry manipulator..." - usłyszałem w głowie myśl Kadabry. Pokemon zapewne przesondował umysł dziwnego człowieka i teraz wiedział już dokładnie z kim mamy do czynienia.  
- Czy trenerzy, którzy zaginęli w ostatnim czasie przyłączyli się do pana i pańskiej... Hmm... Organizacji? - zapytał Max.  
- Oczywiście. Chcą być sławni, wielcy i podziwiani, jednak w obecnym świecie jest to niemożliwe. Liga jest zbyt spaczona, za bardzo odeszła od tego, co chcieli Stwórcy, ale dzięki nam się to zmieni. - uzyskana odpowiedź sprawiła, że zadałem kolejne pytanie:  
- Czy to "spaczenie" to przypadkiem nie jest to co mamy obecnie, czyli PokeBalle, zbieranie odznak, Zawody Ligii Pokemon i tak dalej?  
Mężczyzna po raz pierwszy nie udzielił odpowiedzi od razu. Przyglądał się nam przez chwilę uważnie, zanim odparł:  
- Owszem, obecny system jest zły. Stwórcy go nie pochwalają, ale wierzę że przyjdzie czas, gdy system się zmieni, gdy Pokemony znów będą wolne i gdy nasza wiara w Legendarną Trójcę zostanie nagrodzona. - po tych słowach mężczyzna zamachał gwałtownie rękami, a z tunelu którym wcześniej wyszedł Gyarados zaczęli teraz nadciągać inni ludzie. Wszyscy ubrani na biało, młodsi i starsi, przez chwile wydawało mi się, że dostrzegłem wśród nich Judytę.  
- Chyba zaczynają się kłopoty. - szepnął Max patrząc z niepokojem na przybyłych i sięgając po PokeBall.  
- Na to wygląda, facio się zorientował, że wiemy więcej niż zwykli trenerzy, więc lepiej się nas pozbyć. - odparłem równie cicho.  
- No cóż, nieco ruchu nam nie zaszkodzi, a dobra walka tylko poprawi mi humor. - dodała Clair, jednak ja nie podzielałem jej optymizmu.  
- Moi wybrańcy, ci heretycy przybyli tu by zaburzyć porządek świata, jaki chcemy ustanowić. Znienawidzona Lugia dała im wiedzę, jakiej nie powinni mieć, więc teraz zapłacą za to, że stanęli po niewłaściwej stornie. Pozbądźcie się ich ku chwale Wielkiej Trójcy. - po tych słowach przywódca sekty zaczął się wycofywać, a ludzie określeni "wybrańcami" zaczęli zbliżać się do nas, a w ich oczach widać było gniew i pogardę, chociaż...  
"Nie wszyscy są zmanipulowani..." - usłyszałem Kadabrę i faktycznie gdyby przyjrzeć się tłumowi, to część z nich szła jakby niepewnie, bardziej dla zasady: "skoro wszyscy to i ja" niż z wewnętrznego przekonania. Nadal nie byłem pewny, czy wypuszczać więcej Pokemonów, a gdy spojrzałem na Maxa stwierdziłem, że trener również się waha. W końcu Pokemony trenerów nie powinny atakować innych ludzi, a właściwie było to karane, w drastyczniejszych przypadkach mogło się nawet skończyć odebraniem Karty Trenerskiej i Pokemonów. My mieliśmy wątpliwości, jednak nie trzeba było patrzeć na Clair, aby wiedzieć, że ona takowych nie ma. Absol stał przed dziewczyną groźnie warcząc, a ona sama uśmiechając się złośliwie trzymała w ręku PokeBall podrzucając go od niechcenia.  
- Taaak, porwanie, kompromitacja, ośmieszenie... Nazbieraliście sobie bando fanatyków, nazbieraliście sobie...  
- Wiesz, że nie powinniśmy tego załatwiać w taki sposób? - zaryzykowałem pytanie.  
- Hm? A w jaki? Ta wesoła gromadka chce zostać lekko poobijana, więc zamierzam im to zapewnić. Zresztą nie powiesz, że nie należy mi się rewanż, za usypianie i porywanie. - odparła dziewczyna z zawziętą miną.  
- No dobrze, ale trenerzy nie załatwiają spraw w ten sposób. Pokemony nie powinny walczyć z ludźmi. - starałem się nadal wpłynąć na jej decyzję.  
- No to co proponujesz? Widzisz, że Poków to oni nie chcą używać. - i jeszcze nim skończyła mówić, na twarzy Clair zagościł tryumfalny uśmiech.  
- W ostatniej chwili. - szepnął Max, bowiem tłumek otoczył nas już kręgiem o średnicy kilkunastu metrów i zamierzał ruszyć do ataku, gdy trenerka głośno zawołała:  
- A więc jestem heretyczka tak?! No to mam propozycję! - tłum o dziwo się zatrzymał, a przez chwilę, jaką dziewczyna zostawiła na zbudowanie odpowiedniego napięcia dało się słyszeć tu i tam ciche szepty.  
- Wasz szefu, skoro jest taki fajny i popierany przez Legendarne Trio, czy jak tam ich zwać, jest z pewnością również bardzo potężny jako trener, prawda? Wprawdzie jego Gyaradosa mój Absolek pokonał z wsparciem tego tu żółtego potworka... - Clair wskazała Kadabre, który tylko wzruszył ramionami - Ale jestem pewna, że gdyby doszło do pojedynku jeden na jednego, to bez trudu poradziłby sobie z moim Pokemonem, mam racje? - i dziewczyna uśmiechając się złośliwie omiotła spojrzeniem wszystkich zgromadzonych, jakby wyszukując w tym tłumie mężczyznę w białym wdzianku.  
- Proste rozwiązania bywają najlepsze. - mruknął jeszcze cicho Max, gdy zgromadzony tłum zaczął coś szeptać między sobą.  
- No co jest panie fajny? Walka będzie uczciwa, mój Pokemon przeciwko twojemu, no chyba nie powiesz, że Gyarados to jedyny jakiego masz, prawda?  
Po tych słowach tłumek rozstąpił się ukazując schowanego za nim przywódcę sekty. Wprawdzie mężczyzna starał się być opanowany, jednak nawet bez analizy Kadabry wiedziałem, że niezbyt podoba mu się obecna sytuacja.  
- Mistrzu, pokaż tej niewiernej gdzie jej miejsce. - odezwał się jeden ze zgromadzonych.  
- Właśnie, pokaż tej wrednej i wstrętnej heretyczce jaka jest zła i niedobra. - podchwyciła Clair prowokująco.  
- W porządku. Walka na jednego Pokemona, udowodnię, że moc Stwórców jest ze mną. - powiedział dumnie przywódca sekty.  
Następnie tłum się rozstąpił, a kilkoro ludzi szybko wskazało na kamiennej podłodze granice zaimprowizowanej areny do stoczenia pojedynku.  
- Absol, ty już wykonałeś dziś swoje zadanie w pięknym stylu pokonując Gyaradosa. Teraz niech kto inny się wykaże. - powiedziała do swego podopiecznego Clair. Stworek tylko pokiwał głową i stanął obok nas, gdy dziewczyna odważnie wkroczyła na "arenę" zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko swego przeciwnika i nie czekając wypuściła z PokeBalla Wartortla.  
- Znowu będzie marudzić... - westchnąłem widząc wybór trenerki.  
- Czy ja wiem, może tym razem się uda. - odparł Max, zaś naprzeciw Poke-Żółwia pojawił się żółty stwór z potężną czarna paszczą.  
- Ciekawa maszkara, no więc dobrze, zaczynajmy. Szybki Wir. - i znów nie czekając na przeciwnika trenerka przystąpiła do ataku.  
- Uważaj, to Mawile, Stalowiec, więc odporna bestia z niego. - poinformowałem widząc, że dziewczyna nie zna Poka z jakim walczy.  
- Dzięki Toriś, to teraz już wiem co robić. - odparła Clair skupiając się całkowicie na pojedynku.  
- Żelazna Osłona i czekaj na niego. - polecił spokojnie przywódca sekty, a gdy Wartortle uderzył w przeciwnika dodał szybko - Miażdżenie.  
- Ochrona i Wodne Działo. - poleciła w tej samej chwili trenerka.  
Tym sposobem gdy Wartortle uderzył przeciwnika, co przez wzmocnienie niezbyt mu zaszkodziło, Mawile starał się go ugryźć potężnymi szczękami, jednak poprzez zieloną aurę jaka otoczyła Poke-Żółwia atak nie odniósł skutku, zaś po nim stalowy Pok oberwałby potężnym strumieniem wody, gdyby nie wykonał zręcznego uniku.  
- Szybka bestia, dobra zredukuj do Wodnej Broni i staraj się go trafić.  
- Ochrona i kontratakuj... - polecił spokojnie mężczyzna, a gdy jego Pokemon przyjął na siebie, czy raczej na zieloną aurę strumień wody dodał - Zaciskanie.  
Tym sposobem Mawile przedarł się przez atak Wartortla i szybko chwycił przeciwnika w potężne szczęki mocno je zaciskając i starając się zmiażdżyć Poka.  
- Nie jest dobrze... - mruknąłem, ale Max uspokajająco wskazał tylko na Clair, a raczej wredny uśmiech jaki gościł na jej twarzy.  
- Pomysł może i dobry, ale w tym wypadku niezbyt rozsądny. Wodne Działo pełna moc! - niemal zakrzyknęła trenerka. Wartortle zaś był w tej korzystnej sytuacji, że bez problemu wycelował wprost w przeciwnika i wystrzelił potężny strumień wody.  
- Żelazna Osłona naprzemiennie z Zaciskaniem. Nie myśl że wygrasz heretyczko. W starciu na przetrwanie mój Pokemon nie ma sobie równych. - powiedział wyzywająco przywódca sekty.  
- O naprawdę, bo mogę powiedzieć to samo o moim żółwiku. Dasz radę Wartortle i tym razem ci się uda! - zakrzyknęła zachęcająco trenerka.  
Następna minuta była bardzo nerwowa, przynajmniej dla mnie, bo Max swoim zwyczajem wyglądał jakby już wiedział jak ta walka się zakończy. Mawile starał się zgnieść przeciwnika w swych szczękach, jednak Wartortle był zbyt wytrzymały i cały czas strzelał wodą wprost w brzuch stalowego Pokemona. Wreszcie zacisk szczęk zelżał nieco, a gdy nagle strumień wody przestał płynąć oba Poki upadły.  
- Tak jak mówiłem heretyczko, nie masz szans. Moc Stwórców jest ze mną. Mawile dobra robota. Wstań i wykończ ostatecznie tego... - przywódca sekty nie dokończył zdania, gdyż to Poke-Żółw wstał powoli i spokojnie, pocierając bok, na którym widać było odrapania od zębów przeciwnika i do tego mrucząc krytycznie spoglądał na swoją trenerkę.  
- No hej, przecież oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nic ci się nie stanie. Jesteś super wytrzymały i do tego super silny i teraz powinieneś... - tu dziewczyna przerwała z nadzieją w głosie. Wartortle tylko pokręcił głową krytycznie i wzdychając wydał z siebie głośny ryk, po czym zalśnił i zaczął rosnąć.  
- A myślałem, że nie da się ewoluować od tak... - wyrwało mi się, gdy tymczasem stworek urósł do niemal dwóch metrów, ogon mu zanikł, uszy stały się mniejsze, a z grzbietu nad ramionami wystawały dwie sporej wielkości armaty.  
- Ha, wiedziałam że ci się uda. - i z okrzykiem radości, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających arenę ludzi Clair pobiegła do Poke-Żółwia aby go uściskać.  
- No to chyba na nas przypada rola zakończenia tej afery. - mruknął Max, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że ostateczną pogadankę muszę wygłosić ja.  
- No cóż... Jak widzisz zostałeś pokonany. - zacząłem zwracając się do przywódcy sekty, który patrzył na nas z nienawiścią.  
- I co z tego? To było oszustwo, a nie walka. Heretyczka miała walczyć bez pomocy, a ty...  
- Już nie wydziwiaj, dziewczyna walczyła sama i ty też i jak widać nie podołałeś. - przerwał mu mężczyzna stojący obok, po czym dodał oskarżycielsko - Oszuście.  
- Co? Ja? Ale przecież... - przywódca sekty, czy teraz już raczej były przywódca spojrzał po zgromadzonych. Niektórzy byli wprawdzie zmieszani i do końca nie wiedzieli co robić, ale większość patrzyła na niego ze złością, lub pogardą.  
"I po kłopocie..." - usłyszałem komentarz Kadabry i ciche mruczenie Poka, które zinterpretowałem jako śmiech.  
- Nie, to się tak nie skończy, ja... - mężczyzna urwał, widząc jak kilka osób z tłumu zbliża się do niego. Szybko zawrócił nieprzytomnego Mawile i pięściami przebijając się przez tłum pobiegł w stronę tunelu z którego wcześniej wszyscy przybyli.  
- Pozwalamy mu odejść? - spytał Max.  
- No cóż... Przyznam że ciekaw jestem co to za jeden, bo wie więcej niż zwykli trenerzy. Na razie jednak chyba ważniejsze jest dopilnowanie, aby wszyscy tu zgromadzeni wrócili bezpiecznie do domu. - odparłem sięgając po PokeEncyklopedię.  
Tłum faktycznie wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowany. Wprawdzie część ludzi zrozumiała już, że zwyczajnie zostali oszukani, a kilka osób nawet podziękowało nam za pomoc i ukazanie prawdy, ale reszta...  
- Przepraszam, że potraktowałam cię z wyższością. Naprawdę jesteś dobrą i mądrą trenerką i chcę być kiedyś taka jak ty. - w pewnej chwili Judyta podeszła do Clair i Blastoisa, a wygłosiwszy to krótkie przemówienie wyciągnęła rękę na zgodę.  
- Nie ma sprawy, pewność siebie jest ważna u trenerów, ale przesadna pewność siebie może sprowadzać kłopoty. - odparła dziewczyna ściskając dłoń młodej trenerki i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na porozumiewawcze uśmieszki jakie posłałem sobie z Maxem.  
Chwilę później dodzwoniłem się na posterunek Strażników Pokemon informując, że sprawa została rozwiązana, a zaginieni trenerzy odnalezieni. Wkrótce do prowizorycznej świątyni przybyło kilku strażników, a także osoby których bliscy zaginęli, w tym rodzice Judyty bardzo szczęśliwi z odnalezienia córki. Okazało się wtedy, że wprawdzie zaginionych trenerów była zaledwie trojka, ale poza nimi w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca z miasta wyprowadziło się kilka rodzin, które jak się ostatecznie okazało dołączyły tak naprawdę do sekciarzy. Spora ich grupka zresztą pochodziła spoza Pabianic, z Łodzi między innymi i tam właśnie zamierzali wrócić. Niestety nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć kim dokładnie był mężczyzna, który przewodził całą tą sektą, a dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomiłem sobie, że nigdzie też nie spotkałem "handlarza", który chciał zakupić od Clair pióro Lugii. Wyglądało więc na to, że cała afera mimo szczęśliwego zakończenia nie została do końca rozwiązana i znając życie będzie miała swoje konsekwencje w przyszłości. Na razie jednak nie należało się tym martwić. Clair zresztą było daleko od jakichkolwiek zmartwień, gdyż była podwójnie szczęśliwa. Nie tylko jej Wartortle ewoluował w Blastoisa, ale dodatkowo wiedziała, że srebrne pióro jest naprawdę wyjątkowe, oraz że bez obaw może je nosić, a Strażnicy Pokemon już się do niego nie przyczepią i nie będą żądać jego zwrotu. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że miałem dziwne przeczucie, które mówiło, że w przyszłości owo srebrne pióro wpędzi nas jeszcze w niejedne kłopoty.


	84. Kopalnia w Bełchatowie

ODCINEK 84: KOPALNIA W BEŁCHATOWIE.

Słońce zachodziło, noc się zbliżała, a my wędrowaliśmy drogą powoli myśląc o przerwie w podróży i udaniu się na odpoczynek. Charmeleon z Absolem wprawdzie wędrowały jakby nigdy nic, ale widać było, że są już zmęczone, zaś Gloom nawet nie krył się z tym od czasu do czasu głośno ziewając. W końcu Max zadecydował zawrócić stworka do PokeBalla, gdy nadleciał Noctowl, hukaniem informując, że dostrzegł w oddali miasteczko.  
- Dobra wiadomość, będzie spanie w łóżkach. - przetłumaczyłem szybko.  
- Hmm... Ostatnia nocka była w terenie, przedostatnia... Cóż, do zbyt wygodnych nie należała, więc wiadomość bardzo dobra bym powiedziała. - entuzjastycznie oznajmiła Clair.  
- A jeśli dobrze kojarzę, to zbliżamy się do Bełchatowa. Spore miasteczko z kopalniami węgla i elektrownią, nastawione bardziej na przemysł niż turystykę, więc możliwe że nawet fanowskiego stadionu nie mają. - poinformował nas Max.  
- No hej, ale Punkt Medyczny będzie, prawda? - zapytała trenerka z lekkim niepokojem.  
- Tak, to to na pewno, w końcu jest to trasa Łódź-Częstochowa, więc trenerzy nią wędrują. - uspokoił ją chłopak.  
- W takim razie idziemy, im szybciej dotrzemy na miejsce, tym szybciej będzie można się wyspać. - po tych słowach Clair przyspieszyła kroku wyprzedzając nas.  
- Hmm... "Wyspać się"? I to mówi ta, która urządza zbyt wczesne pobudki... - mruknąłem cicho lekko zaskoczony postawą trenerki.  
- No wiesz Tori, w końcu spanie na kamieniach, czy też na trawie mimo wszystko do wygodnych nie należy. I sam powiedz co wolisz? Wyspanie się, czy pobudkę przed świtem? - odparł z uśmiechem Max.  
- Taaa... Ale i tak uważam, że ta zmiana jest podejrzana... - to mówiąc zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy Clair nie planuje czegoś dziwnego, albo niebezpiecznego. To już chyba pod odruch bezwarunkowy podchodziło, dziwne reakcje i zachowania zwariowanej trenerki oznaczały nastawianie się na kłopoty.  
Kilkanaście minut później wkraczaliśmy już do Bełchatowa. Tak jak stwierdził Max znaleźliśmy tu Punkt Medyczny, gdzie na szczęście były wolne pokoje i bez problemu udaliśmy się na spoczynek, wcześniej oddając wszystkie Poki na przechowanie i ewentualny przegląd. Wprawdzie od afery w Pabianicach walki żadnej nie stoczyliśmy, ale skoro była okazja, to lepiej się upewnić, że Pokemony są w pełni sił, w końcu kto wie, co będzie jutro?

Ranek, minęła ósma, powoli wstając stwierdziłem, że faktycznie wyspać, to się wyspaliśmy. Kończyłem pakowanie, gdy do naszego pokoju wpadła Clair, gotowa do drogi i oznajmiła:  
- Albo mi się zdaje, albo coś się dzieje na parterze. Chociaż przyznam, że dokładnie nie słyszałam.  
- Hm? Znaczy się podsłuchiwałaś? - zapytałem, ale gdy zacząłem się wsłuchiwać faktycznie stwierdziłem, że na dole prowadzona jest jakaś ożywiona dyskusja, a tego typu rzeczy zwykle w punktach Medycznych się nie zdarzały.  
- Może pojawił się problem, do którego trzeba pomocy trenerów? - spytał Max i nie oczekując naszej odpowiedzi dodał po chwili - No to idziemy, nowa misja czeka.  
Minutę później zeszliśmy na parter, gdzie podenerwowany mężczyzna w średnim wieku tłumaczył coś młodemu chłopakowi, ubranemu w znany nam zielony uniform ze znakiem Ligi Pokemon na ramieniu.  
- Więc trzeba tam iść i zobaczyć co to dokładnie było. Też jestem zaskoczony, że taki problem u nas wystąpił, ale w końcu od tego tu jesteś, nie?  
- Tak, tak, spokojnie panie prezesie, jestem pewny, że to jednokrotny wybryk i już się tym zajmuję. - chłopak starał się uspokoić podenerwowanego mężczyznę. Poza ową dwójką dostrzegłem jedynie pielęgniarkę przysłuchującą się całej rozmowie. No tak, było wcześnie więc i za dużego ruchu nie ma, a z tego co zdążyłem się wczoraj rozeznać byliśmy jedynymi trenerami, jacy tę noc w Punkcie Medycznym spędzili.  
- Jeśli mogę się wtrącić... Co to za problem? - zapytała Clair podchodząc do strażnika.  
- A ty to kim jesteś, że się tym interesujesz? - spytał nieufnie "Prezes".  
- Clair, trenerka, a tamci dwaj to Max i Tori. Jeśli jeszcze o nas nie słyszałeś, to z pewnością usłyszysz. Pomaganie ludziom i Pokemonom to nasza specjalność. - to mówiąc dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i dodała ciszej - Czy jak to się tam mówiło...  
- Heh, wybacz panienko, ale nie sądzę, żeby ktoś taki, jak ty... - zaczął mężczyzna, ale przerwał mu strażnik, tym samym powstrzymując Clair od jakiejś złośliwej uwagi, będącej odpowiedzią na "złe nazewnictwo".  
- Właściwie skoro to trenerzy, to ja nie widzę przeszkód dlaczego nie mieliby mi pomóc. Jeśli problemem faktycznie byłyby Pokemony, a nie wandale to nawet lepiej. W końcu proszę pamiętać, że jestem tu sam na całe miasto, a straż miejska problemami Poków się raczej nie zajmie. - po tych słowach strażnik uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do trenerki.  
- No dobrze, już dobrze, niech wam będzie. Tylko niech się jutro nie obudzę z informacją o kolejnych zniszczeniach. - po tych słowach mężczyzna opuścił budynek pozostawiając nas lekko zdezorientowanych całą sytuacją.  
- No więc... W czym problem i czego prezesem był ten facio? - spytała bez zbędnych wstępów Clair.  
- No cóż... To był prezes elektrowni i zarazem kopalni węgla, jaka jest tu, w Bełchatowie. Zaś problem... Najprościej mówiąc w nocy ktoś poniszczył sprzęty, dokonał zawału jednego z tuneli i ogólnie spory bałagan rano zastali górnicy. Zgłoszono wszystko do prezesa, a on przybiegł do mnie i chce, żeby rozwiązać ten problem.  
- Hmm... Kopalnia ze zniszczeniami... - zamyślił się Max, a ja domyślałem się o co chłopakowi chodzi.  
- Ale zaraz, skoro do ciebie, to znaczy, że te zniszczenia są robotą jakiś Pokemonów, tak? - zadała kolejne pytanie Clair.  
No tak, dziewczynę po raz pierwszy spotkaliśmy kilka dni po aferze jaka miała miejsce w Tarnobrzeskich kopalniach, gdzie grasował Dark Nidoking, a z krótkiego opisu wyglądało na to, że tu sytuacja może być podobna. Wprawdzie wiadomo było, że tym razem to nie ten Pokemon jest za nią odpowiedzialny, gdyż obecnie był on podopiecznym Karen, ale kto wie, czy jakiś inny stwór nie nawiał "Targowicy" i nie kręci się w tym rejonie.  
- Wiele na to wskazuje. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc myślę, że prezes doszedł do takiego wniosku przez problemy jakie kilka miesięcy temu miały miejsce w Tarnobrzegu. Tam też były zniszczenia i dziwny agresywny Pokemon, którego udało się ostatecznie przepędzić z pomocą trenerów.  
- Aha, czyli na zasadzie kojarzenia, skoro tu jest to samo, to pewnie znowu jakieś Poki rozrabiają... - podsumowała Clair i nagle omal nie krzyknęła - Ej chwila! Kopalnie w Tarnobrzegu! - i spojrzała na mnie i Maxa groźnie.  
- No co? - zapytałem starając się zachować powagę.  
- Ehh... No dobra, pewnie właśnie mój plan się posypał, ale zapytam wprost. Czy ten prezesunio sypnął by jakąś nagrodą za rozwiązanie problemu? – wzdychając trenerka zadała kluczowe pytanie, które od razu wyjaśniało czemu jest tak zainteresowana aferą, w jaką się obecnie pakowaliśmy.  
- A więc o to ci chodzi. A myślałem, że trenerzy pomagają, bo tak trzeba, a nie... - zaczął krytycznie strażnik i być może wygłosiłby nawet mowę umoralniającą, ale wiedząc czym to może grozić i dostrzegając już niebezpieczne błyski w oczach Clair postanowiłem zareagować.  
- Ona do zwykłych trenerów za bardzo nie należy i myślę, że powinniśmy poinformować, że trenerami jacy pomogli w Tarnobrzegu byłem ja i Max. - powiedziałem głośno przerywając chłopakowi.  
- Poza tym już nie raz pomagaliśmy w różnych mniej lub bardziej dziwnych sytuacjach, więc mamy jako takie doświadczenie. - uzupełnił młody trener.  
- No i w odróżnieniu od tej tutaj my pomagamy za darmo. - zakończyłem cicho wskazując na Clair i ignorując mordercze spojrzenie jakie mi posłała.  
- No dobrze, widzę że oryginalna z was ekipa. W porządku, skoro chcecie pomóc, to ruszajmy na teren kopalni zobaczyć co tam się dokładnie stało, bo na chwile obecną nie mam pewności, czy to Pokemony zrobiły te zniszczenia. - to mówiąc strażnik kiwnął głową pielęgniarce na pożegnanie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
- Hmm... Powiedzieć mu, że nie lubimy jak się nami szefuje, czy od razu wysłać skargę do Poniatowskiego? - zapytała niewinnie Clair, odbierając PokeBalle ze swymi podopiecznymi.  
- Wiesz, swoim zachowaniem sama sprawiłaś, że nie można cię traktować jak zwykłą trenerkę, więc pretensje miej do siebie. – odparłem również odbierając Pokemony, a następnie ruszając za chłopakiem.  
- Tak? To może mam wrócić do wyciągania od ciebie kasy na wszystko co zechcę, co? Wiesz Toriś, tak się składa, że ja nie mam zbyt dużej sumy na koncie. - szepnęła cicho dziewczyna i dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiłem o co jej naprawdę chodziło. Przed przygodami w Warszawie trenerka żyła praktycznie na mój koszt, później gdy dołączyła do nas Karen powstała zasada dzielenia się rachunkami, a gdy po opuszczeniu Łodzi nasze drogi znów się rozdzieliły, ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu system dzielenia się opłatami pozostał aktualny. No i rzeczywiście, o ile ja pieniędzy miałem jeszcze całkiem sporo z konta jakie zostawił mi ojciec, zaś na konto Maxa co jakiś czas Pan Florek wpłacał dodatkowe sumy, tak Clair... Teraz już wiedziałem, że nie ma nikogo i może liczyć tylko na siebie, no i obecnie na mnie i Maxa i zrozumiałem też, że dziewczyna chce być po prostu samowystarczalna.  
- No cóż... Patrząc od tej strony trzeba przyznać jej trochę racji. - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy komentarz Maxa.  
Odebrawszy Pokemony poszliśmy za strażnikiem, który prawdopodobnie nie słyszał naszej cichej rozmowy. Chłopak zaprowadził nas najpierw na przystanek, skąd autobusem mieliśmy dojechać na tereny kopalni. Przez całą drogę zastanawiałem się nad obecną sytuacją i ostatecznie ku memu zdziwieniu doszedłem do wniosku, że nie maiłbym nic przeciwko temu, gdyby stary system opłacania rachunków Clair znów wrócił, oczywiście w granicach zdrowego rozsądku.

Godzinę później byliśmy już na miejscu i tak jak mówił prezes sprzęt do wydobywania węgla został częściowo zniszczony. Na szczęście teren kopalni był naprawdę spory, a zniszczeń dokonano tylko w jednym miejscu, będącym dodatkowo na jej pograniczu, więc w oddali dostrzegliśmy pracujących górników i tylko teren na którym się obecnie znajdowaliśmy został prowizorycznie odgrodzony od reszty.  
- Dobra, poszukiwania czas zacząć. - po tych słowach Clair wypuściła Absola, zaś ja zrobiłem to samo z Charmeleonem i Kadabrą.  
- Psychiczny Pokemon? To dobrze, to znacznie ułatwia sprawę. -pochwalił mnie strażnik widząc żółtego stworka.  
- Taaa... Zwłaszcza, że ta demolka to faktycznie Pokemony. - powiedział Max, który gdy tylko wkroczyliśmy na teren kopalni uważnie obserwował zniszczone sprzęty i ziemię wokół nich i teraz wskazywał na coś, co wyglądało na odcisk łapy.  
- Brawo, widzę że znasz się na tropieniu. - po tych słowach strażnik przyjrzał się uważnie odciskowi.  
- Czyli tylko ja nie zasługuję na pochwałę. - mruknęła z obrażoną miną Clair.  
- Dwumetrowy, dwunożny, raczej ciężki... - strażnik analizował odcisk, Max powoli szedł dalej, szukając zapewne innych śladów, zaś Charmeleon węszył wytrwale starając się złapać jakiś trop.  
- Kadabra wyczuwasz coś dziwnego, albo niepokojącego? - zapytałem, niepotrzebnie zresztą, gdyż Pokemon już był skoncentrowany i zapewne analizował całą okolicę.  
"Ludzie... Więcej ludzi... Pokemony... Ale małe..." - tu stworek wskazał łyżką na pobliskie wzniesienie, gdzie wśród kilkunastu drzew dostrzegłem ruch jakiś Poke-Ptaków, Pidgeye, czy może Pidgeotto.  
- Hmm... Może one coś wiedzą? - zasugerowała Clair i już chciała ruszyć w tamtym kierunku, gdy powstrzymałem ją unosząc dłoń, a w tym samym momencie usłyszałem:  
"Znalazłem coś..."  
- Kadabra ma ślad. - powiedziałem.  
- My również. Ślady łap, pazury, osobiście stawiałbym na Rhydona, ziemno-kamienny Pokemon, bywa agresywny, więc pasuje do naszej sytuacji. - odparł strażnik.  
- No to jeszcze zobaczymy... - mruknęła cicho Clair, Absol zaś pociągnął nosem parę razy w kierunku, który wskazywał Kadabra, lecz nie wyglądało na to, aby wyczuł coś niepokojącego.  
- W porządku, idziemy. - po tych słowach strażnik ruszył w stronę wskazującą przez Pokemona.  
- Ehhh... Naprawdę mam ochotę palnąć go po łbie. - mruknęła cicho Clair, a Absol warknął gniewnie pod adresem chłopaka.  
- Spokojnie, wiesz że tak naprawdę Strażnicy Pokemon są w hierarchii wyżej niż trenerzy. - przypomniałem.  
- Ale to nie znaczy, że ten koleś ma się tak rządzić. Co to ma być? I nawet nie ma Pokemona. - marudziła trenerka.  
"Po prostu... Uważa was za amatorów..." - usłyszałem komentarz Kadabry, a Pok powoli podreptał za strażnikiem.  
- No tak, pierwsze wrażenie zbyt dobre nie było. - mruknąłem cicho podążając śladem stworka.  
- Będzie śmiesznie, jak się w końcu dowie kim jesteśmy. - odparł szeptem Max idąc obok mnie i wyglądało na to, że w odróżnieniu od przewrażliwionej trenerki on się obecną sytuacją wcale nie przejmował.  
Niedługo później stanęliśmy przed wejściem, do jak się wydawało sporawej jaskini i było jasne, że Pokemony, których szukamy są w środku.  
- No i co teraz? Wchodzimy? - zapytałem niezbyt przekonany co do tego pomysłu.  
- Innego wyjścia raczej nie mamy. Jeśli chcemy dowiedzieć się co za Pokemony narobiły szkód, no to ruszajmy. - po tych słowach strażnik przeszedł kilka kroków w stronę jaskini i zaczął już wkraczać do jej wnętrza, gdy groźny ryk sprawił, że zastygł w bezruchu.  
- Uwaga... - szepnął ostrzegawczo, a sekundę później padł na ziemie, gdy nad nim przeleciał kamień rzucony ze środka groty.  
- Tak, chyba nie lubią nieproszonych gości. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Ja to się raczej zastanawiam, czy toto było tu jeszcze parę dni temu. - powiedział Max i dopiero po jego uwadze zauważyłem, że ziemia wokół jaskini wyglądała na niedawno przekopaną, czy raczej przesuniętą.  
"Jeden przeciwnik... Boi się... Ale będzie atakował... Broni terenu..." - wyjaśnił sytuacje Kadabra.  
- Lepiej nie podejmować walki, no chyba, że będziemy musieli. - powiedziałem głośno powodując niezadowolenie na twarzy Clair. Strażnik tymczasem powoli wycofał się sprzed wejścia do groty, w samą porę zresztą, gdyż właśnie wypadł z niej duży dwunożny Pokemon. Brązowa skóra, żółty brzuch ze sporą kieszenią, obecnie pustą, do tego masywny ogon, którym stwór ukruszył właśnie dwa kamienie i zapewne zamierzał cisnąć je w nas.  
- Kangaskhan. - poinformował nas strażnik, niepotrzebnie zresztą bo sami też rozpoznaliśmy Pokemona.  
- Nie ma z nim małego Poka, czyli albo coś się stało, albo zostawił go w środku i stara się nas przegonić, aby go chronić. - podzielił się swymi podejrzeniami Max.  
- Hmm... A może by go tak złapać. - mruknęła Clair, jednak Kangaskhan musiał ją usłyszeć, gdyż cisnął kamieniem wprost w głowę trenerki. Na szczęście zarówno Absol, jak i Kadabra zareagowały szybko i przytomnie. Pierwszy skoczył i uderzywszy łapami w pocisk zmienił kierunek jego lotu, zaś drugi wystrzelił Psycho-Promień, który rozbił kamień na drobniejsze.  
- Coś mi mówi, że ten Pok nie uważa twego pomysłu za szczególnie dobry. - mruknąłem cicho do dziewczyny, zastanawiając się jednocześnie jak wybrnąć z obecnej sytuacji.  
- Spokojnie, nie chcemy ci nic zrobić. Nie będziemy łapać ani ciebie, ani twego dziecka, chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, czy to ty... - zaczął dyplomatycznie strażnik, jednak nie zdołał zadać pytania, gdyż kolejny kamień poleciał w jego stronę. Chłopak zręcznie go uniknął i powiedział szybko:  
- Naprawdę nie chcemy z tobą walczyć. - po czym spojrzał ostrzegawczo na Clair.  
- Dobra, rozumiem, już nic nie mówię. - mruczała trenerka z obrażoną miną.  
- Tylko jak bez walki przekonać tego stwora do współpracy. - mruknął Max.  
"Boi się... Po prostu chce chronić... Swoje dziecko..." - wyjaśnił intencje Pokemona Kadabra. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że to właśnie Kangaskhany, jeden lub kilka, odpowiadały za zniszczenia sprzętów służących do wydobycia węgla, Jeśli więc chcieliśmy wyjaśnić Pokowi, że naprawdę nie mamy złych zamiarów i nikt nie chciał go atakować, trzeba go było najpierw uspokoić. Niestety strażnikowi średnio wychodziły próby dogadania się z Pokemonem. Właśnie znów próbował jakiejś przemowy i znów musiał zrobić unik przed ciśniętym kamieniem.  
- Toriś może ty spróbuj. - usłyszałem cichą sugestię Clair.  
- Ja? A co ja mogę? przecież to strażnicy są wyszkoleni w rozwiązywaniu takich problemów. - odparłem równie cicho.  
- Są, albo i nie są. Mam jakieś takie przeczucie... - dziewczyna miała zagadkową minę. Złość na niemożliwość łapania Poków już jej przeszłą i teraz patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco. Spojrzawszy na Maxa zobaczyłem, że młody trener tylko kiwa głową, a gdy dodatkowo usłyszałem:  
"Może ci się udać..." - Kadabry stwierdziłem, że właściwie nie mam nic do stracenia.  
- Pozwolisz, że ja spróbuje. - powiedziałem do strażnika podchodząc powoli kilka kroków i cały czas patrząc na rozgniewanego Pokemona.  
- No cóż... Ale uważaj. - chłopak powoli się wycofał, zaś ja cały czas zbliżałem się do Kangaskhana. Początkowo Pok zamierzał rzucić we mnie kolejnym ukruszonym kamieniem, jednak jakby się zawahał i teraz tylko przyglądał się z uwagą.  
- Naprawdę nic ci nie zrobimy. Chcemy tylko wiedzieć co cię skłoniło do nocnego ataku i niszczenia sprzętów należących do ludzi. - zatrzymałem się zaledwie kilka metrów przed Pokemonem, cały czas patrzyłem mu w oczy i widziałem w nich strach i niepokój, że możemy zaatakować i skrzywdzić dziecko tego Kangaskhana. Stwór patrzył na mnie uważnie, jakby sprawdzał, czy to co mówię jest prawdą. Wydawało mi się dziwne, że jeszcze nie cisnął we mnie kamieniem, teraz zresztą jakby zechciał to mógłby nawet uderzyć mnie łapą, jednak w jakiś sposób wiedziałem, że tego nie zrobi. Po mojej krótkiej przemowie nastąpiła cisza i przez długą chwile tylko stałem i patrzyłem na Poka, a on na mnie. Nie bałem się, co było dość dziwne gdyż realne niebezpieczeństwo jak najbardziej istniało, jednak wiedziałem, w jakiś sposób wiedziałem, że porozumiałem się z tym Pokemonem. Wreszcie Kangaskhan ryknął głośno i teraz wiedziałem już, że jest bardziej zainteresowany moją osobą, niż wystraszony faktem ,że mogę stanowić zagrożenie. Pociągnął nosem parę razy, zapewne aby poczuć i zapamiętać mój zapach, po czym zaczął cicho i powoli mruczeć. Niestety nie miałem pojęcia co stwór chce mi powiedzieć, na szczęście strażnik, który wycofał się już na odległość, jaką Kangaskhan uznał za bezpieczna, wydobył PokeEncyklopedię i teraz czytał cicho tłumaczenie wyjaśnień Pokemona.  
- Coś się stało. Ziemia się zatrzęsła, a nasze jaskinie się zawaliły. Nie wszystkie. Inne znów się pojawiły. Wyszliśmy nocą zobaczyć co się stało. Wystraszeni zdecydowaliśmy bronić terenu i młodych. Zniszczyliśmy to, co uznaliśmy za zagrożenie. - Pok przestał mruczeć i teraz już wszystko rozumiałem.  
- W porządku, nie musicie się obawiać. To tylko kopalnia węgla prowadzona przez ludzi. Zapewne ostatnio poszerzali jej teren i naruszyli konstrukcje okolicznych jaskiń, co spowodowało zawał i połączenie między jaskiniami. Mam nadzieję, że nikomu z twoich towarzyszy nic się nie stało.  
Gdy Kangaskhan pokręcił przecząco głową odetchnąłem z ulgą.  
- Tak więc to wszystko to zwykły wypadek, jednak... - tu odwróciłem się wskazując na strażnika - To jest Strażnik Pokemon. Nie musicie się go obawiać, tacy jak on pilnują, aby Pokom żyło się lepiej i dopilnuje, aby wasze jaskinie zostały odpowiednio zabezpieczone i aby więcej nie ucierpiały.  
Pokemon spojrzał na chłopaka, potem na mnie, wyglądało jakby się zastanawiał, w końcu pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie i zgadza się na moją propozycję.  
- Dziękuje, że zgodziłeś się nas wysłuchać. - powiedział spokojnie strażnik - Jeszcze dziś postaram się sprowadzić kilku moich towarzyszy do pomocy i razem szybko naprawimy wasze jaskinie. Nikt z nas tez nie zamierza was łapać, a dodatkowo postaramy się, aby nikt o waszym domu się nie dowiedział, aby uniknąć przybycia tu różnych zbyt aktywnych trenerów.  
Po tej przydługiej przemowie Kangaskhan tylko pokiwał głową, ryknął po raz ostatni, a odwróciwszy się zniknął w mroku jaskini.  
- No to chyba po problemie. - zaryzykował stwierdzenie Max.  
- Tak, po problemie. - powiedziałem zamyślony patrząc cały czas w mrok, w którym zniknął Pokemon.  
- No i brawo Toriś, świetna robota. - pochwaliła mnie Clair.  
- Tak, też jestem zaskoczony, że tak dobrze ci poszło i muszę przyznać, że jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowym trenerem. - dodał strażnik.  
- Bo jest wyjątkowy. Wiesz, mam fajny pomysł, jak wezwiesz tą swoją ekipę do pomocy, to powiedz im, że w rozwiązaniu problemu z Pokami pomogła ci Drużyna Toriego, będziesz miał się czym chwalić. - po tych słowach trenerka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo widząc, że chłopak nie bardzo wie o co jej chodzi.  
- Czyli nic tu po nas, trzeba wracać do miasta i powiedzieć panu prezesowi, że sytuacja opanowana, a problem rozwiąże się w najbliższych dniach. - podsumował obecną sytuację Max.  
I tak kilka minut później wracaliśmy już do Bełchatowa. Ja jednak cały czas myślałem o dziwnej rozmowie z Kangaskhanem. Strażnikowi się nie udało, a ja bez większych problemów uspokoiłem rozjuszonego Pokemona.  
- Hej Toriś, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała w pewnej chwili Clair.  
- Taaa... Tylko to było... Dziwne. - odparłem cicho i zapytałem po chwili - Skąd wiedziałaś, że mi się uda.  
- Nie wiedziałam, już mówiłam, że to było przeczucie. Sprawdzone muszę przyznać. No i już nie pierwszy raz coś takiego zrobiłeś. - gdy posłałem dziewczynie pytające spojrzenie szepnęła tak cicho, że ledwo ją usłyszałem – Oswoiłeś Dark Sneasela.  
I musiałem się z tym zgodzić, byłem prawdopodobnie pierwszym trenerem, który przekonał do siebie Dark Pokemona. Teraz wprawdzie wiedziałem, że owa sztuka udała się też Karen, ale i tak... Ostatecznie doszedłem do wniosku, że jak na przyszłego Wielkiego Mistrza Pokemon dość łatwo udaje mi się dogadywać z Pokemonami, co było bardzo dobrym znakiem, w końcu miałem być najlepszy.  
Gdy wróciliśmy do miasta udaliśmy się we czwórkę do prezesa kopalni. Mężczyzna był zadowolony, że udało nam się rozwiązać problem, podziękował za pomoc, a po delikatnej sugestii strażnika na temat biednych trenerów wędrujących po kraju wręczył nam kilka monet w nagrodę za pomoc. Teraz już strażnik traktował nas na równi, widząc że faktycznie tak zupełnie zwykłymi trenerami nie jesteśmy, albo po prostu za radą Clair pochwalił się, że to "Drużyna Toriego" pomogła mu w kłopotach.  
- No chłopaki, chyba jesteście mi coś winni. - powiedziała jakby od niechcenia Clair, gdy pożegnaliśmy się z prezesem i strażnikiem i powoli zbliżaliśmy do granicy Bełchatowa z zamiarem opuszczenia miasta i udania się w dalszą drogę.  
- No cóż... Jeśli nadal zagwarantujesz spokój mnie i mojemu portfelowi, to proszę... - to mówiąc oddałem dziewczynie całą sumę, jaką otrzymałem w nagrodę, a idący obok Max uczynił to samo.  
- Dzięki. Mam tylko nadzieje, że takie sytuacje spotkamy na swej drodze jeszcze nie raz. W końcu do celu naszej podróży jeszcze daleka droga. - powiedziała trenerka chowając pieniądze do torby.  
- No wiesz, jakby doszło do sytuacji, że faktycznie twoje konto będzie świecić pustkami, to możesz liczyć na drobne wsparcie finansowe, czy coś... - zacząłem nie do końca przekonany czy składanie takich propozycji jest dobrym pomysłem.  
- Tak Toriś? Czyżbyś tęsknił za wyzyskiem? - i Clair posłała mi ten swój złośliwy uśmiech.  
- Tego nie powiedziałem. Wszystko w granicach zdroworozsądkowych. Chociaż wiem doskonale, że ty i zdrowy rozsądek to dwie przeciwności. - odparłem szybko.  
- Tak, tak, prowokuj mnie dalej, a naprawdę możesz się przekonać, że jak zechcę to i na twoim koncie zacznie być pustawo. - odcięła się trenerka.  
Max tylko się nam przysłuchiwał i zapewne od czasu do czasu tłumił uśmiech, podobnie zresztą jak wędrujące obok nas Pokemony. Wkrótce opuściliśmy Bełchatów i kontynuowaliśmy naszą podróż do Częstochowy i kolejnej Odznaki Ligi Pokemon jaka czekała na zdobycie.


	85. Test Robaków

ODCINEK 85: TEST ROBAKÓW.

- No i znowu przywędrowaliśmy na jakąś imprezę. - powiedziała Clair, gdy wkroczyliśmy do centrum miasteczka.  
- "Dni Radomska", jeśli dobrze odczytałem jeden z plakatów. I muszę przyznać, że bawić to się tu potrafią. - dodał po chwili Max rozglądając się wokół.  
I faktycznie miasto do którego właśnie zawędrowaliśmy całe było udekorowane różnymi wstęgami, flagami, proporcami, całym mnóstwem balonów i innymi mniej lub bardziej dziwnymi dekoracjami, a rynek, w którym się właśnie znaleźliśmy to już w szczególności. Dodatkowo było tu całkiem sporo ludzi, przez co ze względów bezpieczeństwa zmuszeni byliśmy na zawrócenie Pokemonów.  
- To co, rozglądamy się za jakimś konkursem, turniejem lub czymś podobnym, czy tylko odwiedzamy restauracje, konsumujemy obiad i ruszamy dalej? - zapytałem raczej niepotrzebnie, bo wiadomo było, że w mieście zostaniemy przynajmniej do jutra.  
- Toriś co to za pytanie w ogóle, jak jest impreza, to trzeba korzystać. - potwierdziła me przypuszczenia Clair.  
- Tylko gdzie tu się można dowiedzieć jaki jest plan imprezy... - dodała trenerka po chwili, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony.  
- Z niektórych plakatów to i owo można wywnioskować. - stwierdził Max idąc powoli w stronę kilku z nich przyklejonych wzdłuż ściany ratusza.  
- Hmm... I co? Mają konkursy w planie? - dziewczyna ruszyła jego śladem i już po chwili cała nasza trójka stała obok plakatów reklamowych i uważnie studiowała co też zostało na dziś zaplanowane.  
- Pokazy, występy, pogadanki... Coś mało tu Pokowych rzeczy... - mruczała niezadowolona Clair.  
- Właściwie to ma sens. Radomsko to jedno z najstarszych miast w kraju, mimo że nie wygląda na pierwszy rzut oka. Skoro więc impreza zwie się "Dni Radomska" to znaczy, że głownie celem jej jest świętowanie którejś tam rocznicy założenia miasta i przybliżenie turystom jego historii. - skomentował sytuację Max.  
- No dobra, tylko tym sposobem za wiele tu nie mamy do roboty. Ale żeby nawet jednego konkursu nie było... - dziewczyna była wyraźne poirytowana i w sumie nawet jej się nie dziwiłem. Na szczęście dostrzegłem na jednym z plakatów coś, co mogło poprawić jej humor, a przy okazji sprawić, że jednak zostaniemy tu przynajmniej na kilka godzin.  
- Na fanowskim stadionie organizowane są pokazy Pokemonów. Poza tym można odbyć typowe walki, więc może się tam udamy i potrenujemy nieco naszych podopiecznych. - zasugerowałem.  
- W ostateczności to zawsze jakieś rozwiązanie. Poza treningiem można też jakieś walki kontrolne odbyć, bo szczerze przyznam ciekaw jestem jak Paras radzi sobie w zwykłych pojedynkach. - podchwycił mój pomysł młody trener, a na wspomnienie o jego najnowszym Poku, złapanym podczas turnieju w Łodzi również Clair się ożywiła oznajmiając wesoło:  
- To i ja bym przetestowała Beautifly. Silna z niej bestyjka, ale praktycznie jeszcze tego nie miałam okazji sprawdzić. No i na takim stadionie powinno być wielu trenerów chętnych na pojedynek, gdyż w trasie to raczej o nich trudno.  
Tym sposobem decyzja została podjęta. Sprawdziwszy na plakacie którędy najszybciej dotrzeć na fanowski stadion udaliśmy się we wskazane miejsce, niezbyt odlegle od rynku i już po kilku minutach wkraczaliśmy do środka sporego budynku niewiele jednak różniącego się od innych fanowskich stadionów, jakie już odwiedziliśmy. Były tu trzy areny średniej wielkości do prowadzenia walk. Nieco miejsca na treningi Pokemonów, oraz podwyższenie, na którym obecnie jakaś dziewczyna, trenerka zapewne, dokonywała prezentacji Linoone i tego co ów Pok potrafi. Poza tym zgodnie z naszymi przewidywaniami było tu całkiem sporo trenerów, a z tego co zauważyłem do walk na arenach to nawet coś w rodzaju kolejki było, gdyż obok każdej z nich stało kilka osób i wyglądały bardziej na oczekujących pojedynku, niż widzów obserwujących toczące się starcia.  
- No i super, teraz tylko trzeba poszukać jakiegoś przeciwnika. - to mówiąc Clair wypuściła Absola, a rozejrzawszy się wokół spojrzała na nas groźnie.  
- Hmm... Nie, raczej nie skorzystam. - powiedziałem zapobiegawczo. Pierwszy i jedyny raz walczyłem z nią podczas turnieju w Warszawie i było to dość niezwykłe przeżycie, więc wolałem nie powtarzać tego zbyt szybko, nawet gdyby to miał być zwykły treningowy pojedynek.  
- Oj Toriś... A Młody też chce trenić robako-grzyba więc średnio mi to pasuje. Wolałabym coś bardziej uniwersalnego, lekko zaskakującego, no i bez przewag typów. - mruczała bardziej do siebie niż do nas Clair.  
- Dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz sprawdzić jak duże postępy uczynił twój podopieczny i szukasz uniwersalnego przeciwnika? - usłyszeliśmy w pewnej chwili od młodego trenera, który właśnie do nas podszedł.  
- Mniej więcej tak, tylko żeby nie było zaskoczenia, to nie o Absolka mi chodzi w tym pojedynku. - to mówiąc dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i dokonała szybkiej prezentacji naszej drużyny z pozornie obojętna miną, ale byłem pewny, że chce sprawdzić, czy ów trener nas skojarzy z czymś, czy nie.  
- Miło poznać, ja jestem Rick, a skoro poszukujesz uniwersalnego przeciwnika, to myślę, że mój przyjaciel będzie w sam raz dla ciebie i twego Pokemona. - po tych słowach chłopak uśmiechnął się i wskazawszy na jedną z aren ruszył powoli w jej kierunku.  
- No to czas na walkę. Jak chcecie, to możecie pełnić rolę kibiców. - to mówiąc dziewczyna również ruszyła w stronę areny, a w jej ręku dostrzegłem PokeBall zapewne z Beautifly. Wyglądało też na to, że tym razem jesteśmy nierozpoznanymi, zwykłymi trenerami jakich wielu, co mnie bardzo ucieszyło.  
- Właściwie czemu nie, zobaczymy czego nauczyła swego nowego Pokemona, a potem samemu można stoczyć pojedynek. - po tych słowach Max podreptał za trenerami. Tym sposobem nie mając większego wyboru dołączyłem do nich, przy okazji dochodząc do wniosku, że skoro moi przyjaciele chcą przetestować umiejętności najnowszych Poków to i ja powinienem zrobić coś podobnego z Ledybą.  
- Walka na jednego Pokemona? - spytał Rick, gdy zajął miejsce dla trenera.  
- Tak, chwilowo nie chce za bardzo szaleć, a jedynie sprawdzić, jak w praktyce radzi sobie mój nowy przyjaciel. Zresztą jakbym tu poszła na całość, to z areny wiele by nie zostało. - i Clair uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.  
- Nie rób z siebie większej dewastatorki niż jesteś. - mruknąłem ostrzegawczo, wiedząc że dziewczyna i tak mnie usłyszy.  
- Przesadna pewność siebie, czy zwykła zarozumiałość? W porządku Clair, skoro to walka jeden na jeden, to sędzia nie potrzebny. Jednak mimo że to ma być tylko trening, to jednak pójdę na całość, gdyż ciekaw jestem jak dobra naprawdę jesteś. - i z tajemniczym uśmiechem Rick wypuścił z PokeBalla żółto-brązowego Poka z małymi łapkami i bardzo długim ciałem i ogonem.  
- Furret? No to faktycznie uniwersalny Pok, w porządku, zacznijmy więc walkę. - i trenerka wypuściła kolorowego motyla wydajać jednocześnie komendę - Uderzenie Wiatru.  
- Spirala Obronna i Szybki Atak! - jej przeciwnik zareagował równie szybko i tym sposobem wiatrowe uderzenia trafiały wprawdzie w Furreta, ale stworek zwinął się w kulkę i tym samym sprawił, że atak niewiele mu zrobił.  
- Proszek Paraliżujący. - Clair widząc, że jej atak nie skutkuje postanowiła zmienić strategię, jednak prawdopodobnie nie doceniła szybkości przeciwnika, bowiem gdy tylko wiatr ustał Furret błyskawicznie odbił się od ziemi i wyskoczywszy w górę celnie i mocno uderzył w Beautifly nim zdążyła ona wypuścić proszek.  
- I teraz Furia Drapania. - Rick kontynuował atak, a jego Pokemon szybko i boleśnie ranił kolorowego motyla.  
- Postaraj się go strącić. - poleciła lekko zaskoczona obecną sytuacją trenerka, jednak widać było też, że szybko analizuje i stara się reagować na to, co się na arenie dzieje. Niestety Furret okazał się zwinnym przeciwnikiem i wprawdzie Beautifly zaczęła zataczać kręgi nad areną od czasu do czasu gwałtownie zmieniając kierunek, jednak Pokemon cały czas był do niej przyczepiony, cały czas również uderzał czy to łapą czy głową.  
- Dobrze, jeszcze chwila, jak wyczujesz odpowiedni moment uderz Trzaskiem. - pochwalił podopiecznego Rick.  
- Skoro tak się nie da... Wir Powietrza! - komenda padła niemal w ostatniej chwili, bowiem Furret już przygotowywał się do zadania mocnego ciosu głową, jednak nie zdążył, bowiem Beautifly zawisła w powietrzu i zaczęła mocno machać skrzydłami, a podmuchy jakie dzięki temu wytworzyła okazały się wystarczająco silne, aby żółto-brązowy stworek odczepił się od niej i spadł na arenę.  
- Teraz szybko Proszek Paraliżujący! - Clair planowała kontratakować, jednak jej przeciwnik nie zamierzał na to pozwolić.  
- Odbij się od ziemi i znów Szybki Atak! - gdy tylko trenerka usłyszała wydane komendy uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i w momencie w którym Furret odbijał się od areny zakrzyknęła:  
- Zmiana na Mega-Ssanie!  
O dziwo Beautifly nadążała za tak szybko wydanymi komendami i albo mi się zdawało, albo w ogóle nie planowała wypuszczać proszku i od razu wiedziała jaki plan ma jej opiekunka. Tym sposobem nim Furret zdążył doskoczyć do kolorowego motyla trafił w niego zielony promień odbierając częściowo energię i tym samym powodując uleczenie ran zadanych jego przeciwnikowi. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak stworkowi znów uczepić się kolorowego motyla.  
- Sprytnie, ale i tak aktualnie mam przewagę. - pochwalił Rick trenerkę, po czym polecił - Tak jak poprzednio Furia Drapania.  
- Hmm... Czemu mam wrażenie, że jak zastosuję Wir Powietrza to wyskoczysz z czymś nowym co mi się nie spodoba? - zapytała chłopaka Clair, a ten w odpowiedzi tyko się uśmiechnął.  
- Dobra, czas to skończyć, Beautifly... Lądowanie. - po wydaniu komendy również na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się uśmiech.  
- Spirala Obronna. - Rick zapewne domyślił się jaki trenerka miała plan i zareagował instynktownie, jednak nie dość szybko, zresztą na to, co się stało w ciągu sekundy trudno było zdążyć zareagować,. W jednej chwili Beautifly unosiła się w powietrzu z uczepionym jej Furretem okładającym ją pazurami, a w następnej po szybkim pikowaniu uderzyła mocno o arenę lądując na swoim przeciwniku i tym samym amortyzując upadek.  
- Szpanerka. - mruknąłem cicho, ale i musiałem przyznać, że byłem pod wrażeniem tak prostego a zarazem tak skutecznego rozwiązania.  
- Ona po prostu stara się być coraz lepszą trenerką. - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy komentarz Maxa, gdy Clair znów poleciła:  
- I teraz Proszek Paraliżujący!  
Beautifly niestety nie była zbyt ciężkim Pokemonem, a i siły fizycznej zapewne zbyt wielkiej nie miała, aby na dłuższy czas przygnieść przeciwnika do areny, jednak te kilka chwil jakich potrzebował Furret na dojście do siebie po uderzeniu o ziemie wystarczyły, aby oba Pokemony zostały otoczone chmurą pyłku, który skutecznie sparaliżował żółto-brązowego stworka.  
- Brawo i muszę przyznać, że twoje słowa sprzed pojedynku to nie były przechwałki. Naprawdę jesteś zdolną trenerką. - Rick znów pochwali przeciwniczkę, zaś dziewczyna spytała:  
- To co, walczymy do końca, czy uznajesz, że teraz twój Pokemon jest zbyt wolny na próby złapania mojej Beautifly?  
Tymczasem motyl znów wzbił się w powietrze i krążąc nad przeciwnikiem czekał na dalsze komendy, podobnie jak Furret, który już się podniósł i mimo oznak zmęczenia nadal był gotów do walki.  
- Zobaczymy... Szybki Atak! - polecił chłopak, jednak tak jak się zapewne wszyscy spodziewali tym razem wyskok Furreta był o wiele wolniejszy od wcześniejszych, zaś kolorowy motyl bez większych problemów zdołał go uniknąć, a dodatkowo gdy Pok lądował na arenie oberwał zielonym promieniem - Mega-Ssaniem.  
- Tak, masz rację, teraz już niestety nic nie zrobię. Moj Furret polega głównie na szybkości, a tej go pozbawiłaś w oryginalny sposób muszę przyznać. Gratulacje Clair, wygrałaś. - po tych słowach Rick się uśmiechnął i zawrócił swego podopiecznego.  
- Dzięki, to był dobry pojedynek. - odparła dziewczyna również się uśmiechając.  
- I tobie też dziękuję, świetnie się spisałaś. - dodała po chwili gdy Beautifly podleciała do niej.  
- To co, kto następny? - zapytałem, spoglądając najpierw na Maxa, a później na dwóch innych trenerów, którzy podeszli do areny aby poobserwować walkę.  
- Rick masz jeszcze jakieś ciekawe Pokemony do trenowania? - zapytał Max, a trener po krótkim namyśle odparł:  
- Zależy co rozumiesz przez "ciekawe". Silny się znajdzie, słabszy również, niestety niczego oryginalnego ani rzadkiego nie posiadam.  
- A jakiś roślinny? - zadał kolejne pytanie chłopak, czym sprawił, że spojrzałem na niego z lekko zaskoczoną miną.  
- No mam Shroomisha, niezbyt silnego wprawdzie, ale jeśli zamierzasz stoczyć pojedynek treningowy, to myślę, że się nada. - to mówiąc Rick sięgnął po PokeBall.  
- Tak, myślę, że Shroomish w zupełności wystarczy. Też chce potrenować roślinnego stworka, a takie starcie bardzo by mi odpowiadało. - to mówiąc Max wkroczył na arenę i zajął miejsce na którym jeszcze chwile temu stała Clair.  
- Hmm... Młody ci wyjaśnił czemu akurat z roślinkami chce się tłuc? - zapytała trenerka, gdy już zeszła z areny i stanęła obok mnie.  
- Nie i nawet lekko mnie tym zaskoczył, ale jak się zaczynam nad tym zastanawiać... - odparłem namyślając się jeszcze chwilę i powodując, że dziewczyna posłała mi zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.  
- Max będzie Liderem roślinnych Poków i całkiem możliwe, że aby nim zostać będzie musiał stoczyć pojedynek ze swoim ojcem, a co za tym idzie, będzie to walka na roślinne Pokemony. Może po prostu chce się zacząć do tego przygotowywać i postanowił walczyć z roślinnymi stworkami tak często jak to tylko możliwe. - wyjaśniłem w końcu.  
- Hmm... - teraz to Clair się zamyśliła - Tak, to ma sens. No to zobaczymy jak mu pójdzie i czy znowu coś wyewoluuje czy nie. - po tych słowach dziewczyna skupiła się na arenie i na pojedynku który właśnie się rozpoczynał. Ja również to uczyniłem, w końcu walki Maxa śmiało można było zaliczyć do tych interesujących.  
- A więc ustalone, Shroomish twoja kolej. - to mówiąc Rick wypuścił brązowego stworka z zielonymi plamkami, stworek przypominał nieco niewyrośniętego grzyba, a gdy o tym pomyślałem przypomniałem sobie, że przecież to ten Pokemon ewoluuje w Brelooma.  
- Tak jest, zacznijmy więc, Paras. - i Max wypuścił czerwonego, krabowatego Poka.  
- Trujący Proszek i Wzrost. - trener rozpoczął atak i trzeba było przyznać, że dobrze kombinuje. Roślinne ataki nie były zbyt efektywne w starciu z roślinnymi Pokami, więc zwiększenie ich siły było rozsądnym posunięciem. Tyle tylko, że teraz Rick walczył z Maxem, a to oznaczało być przygotowanym na wszystko co możliwe i co niemożliwe również.  
- Również wypuść Trujący Proszek, a potem atakuj Drapaniem. - polecił Max.  
Tym sposobem oba Poki wytworzyły chmury fioletowego proszku, które zmieszały się i otoczyły niemal całą arenę utrudniając nieco widoczność, ale nie na tyle, aby nie można było wydawać komend. Unikanie ataku nie miało większego sensu, gdyż zwyczajnie uniknąć by się go nie dało, no chyba że kryjąc się w rogu areny, lecz ograniczałoby to znacznie swobodę ruchów i unikania ataków przeciwnika.  
- Czyżby obaj się zatruli? - zapytała Clair, a ja w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwałem głową.  
- Cios Głową. - wydał szybką komendę Rick, gdy Paras nie zważając na proszek i truciznę jaka trafiła do jego organizmu szybko zbliżył się do przeciwnika i zamierzał zadać kilka ciosów szczypcami.  
- Wysysanie. - reakcja Maxa była równie szybka i wprawdzie jego podopieczny oberwał od ciosu Shroomisha, jednak natychmiast wgryzł się w ciało przeciwnika odbierając mu energię i równocześnie samemu się lecząc.  
- Nieźle, zwłaszcza że Wysysanie jest robaczym atakiem, a co za tym idzie działa o wiele skuteczniej niż roślinne ataki odbierające energię. Ale i tak... Mega-Ssanie, zobaczymy czy dopalone Wzrostem wystarczy.  
Fioletowy proszek powoli zaczął się rozwiewać i teraz już wyraźnie było widać, jak krabowaty Pok wgryzł się mocno w Poke-Grzyba, zaś jego przeciwnik wycelował w niego bez większych problemów zielony promień i tym sposobem oba Poki odbierały sobie nawzajem energię. Oba też były poważnie zatrute.  
- Pojedynek na wytrzymałość... No to Młody wygra. - skomentowała obecną sytuację Clair. Ja jednak nie byłem tego taki pewny. Wprawdzie Mega-Ssanie jako roślinny atak było o wiele mniej skuteczne od Wysysania, ale wiedziałem, że Shroomish przed jego użyciem doładował się Wzrostem, przez co jego ataki były o wiele silniejsze. Następna minuta wlokła się zdecydowanie zbyt wolno. Widać było, jak oba stworki coraz bardziej tracą siły i coraz bardziej też wyglądało na to, że starcie zakończy się remisem. I nagle obaj trenerzy wydali komendy:  
- Teraz uderzaj!  
Jeśli to możliwe, to czas zwolnił jeszcze bardziej. Shroomish starał się uderzyć Poke-Kraba najmocniej jak mógł, jednak Paras okazał się szybszy. Odskoczył od Poke-Grzyba jednocześnie uderzając celnie szczypcami. Przeciwnik nie zdołał zrobić uniku i ciosy trafiły go prosto w głowę. Przez następne kilka sekund nikt się nie odzywał, jednak nie było wątpliwości, Shromish został znokautowany, zaś Paras wprawdzie wciąż otruty i wyglądający coraz gorzej, jednak nadal stał gotów na kontynuowanie walki.  
- I co, koniec? - zapytała niepewnie Clair.  
- Tak, to koniec. Brawo Max, masz naprawdę szybkiego Parasa, a to był szybki ale ekscytujący pojedynek. - powiedział Rick gratulując młodemu trenerowi wygranej.  
- Dzięki, no i cóż... Staram się. – po tych słowach chłopak sięgnął do plecaka, a po chwili wydobył z niej niewielką buteleczkę zawierającą zapewne antidotum na trucizny i podał je swemu Pokowi, chwaląc go za dobrze rozegrany pojedynek.  
- To co teraz Toriś? Chyba twoja kolej, nie? - jakby od niechcenia zapytała Clair.  
- No na to wygląda. Skoro wy zdecydowaliście przetestować swoje nowe Poki, to i ja powinienem. - to mówiąc wkroczyłem na arenę sięgając po PokeBall z Ledybą.  
- Hmm... - Rick zastanawiał się przez chwile, wreszcie rzekł - No dobrze, jeszcze jeden pojedynek treningowy mogę zrobić, a później trzeba będzie odwiedzić Punkt Medyczny, bo i tak zdecydowanie za długo zajmuję miejsce na arenie. - po czym uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do dwójki trenerów.  
- To fakt, trochę czasu już okupujemy tą arenę. - przyznałem chłopakowi rację i wypuściłem Ledybę. Żółto-czerwony Pok rozejrzał się najpierw ciekawie, a widząc że czeka go walka starał się zrobić bojową minę, jednak wyszło mu to bardziej śmiesznie niż strasznie.  
- Trzeci robaczy stworek, w takim razie wybieram wodnego Poka. - i z wyrzuconej przez chłopaka piłki wyskoczył żółty kaczopodobny Pokemon - Psyduck.  
- No więc zaczynajmy, Pisk i atak Drapaniem. - wydał polecenia Rick.  
- Super-Dźwięki. - skontrowałem i tym sposobem oba Poki zaczęły wydawać przeraźliwe piski.  
- Ale jazgot... - mruknęła z dezaprobatą Clair zatykając sobie uszy, podobnie zresztą uczynili wszyscy inni obserwujący walkę, chociaż Absol miał z tym drobne kłopoty. Tylko ja i Rick musieliśmy zostać skoncentrowani na pojedynku, zresztą Psyduck właśnie przymierzał się do uderzenia Ledyby, więc trzeba było szybko zareagować.  
- Unik, a potem Cios Komety.  
- Konfuzja. - skontrował Rick.  
Niestety Poke-Kaczor nie dal się skołować Super-Dźwiękami, a teraz sam starał się uczynić coś podobnego atakując psychicznie. Tyle tylko, że Psycho-Ataki miałem już całkiem nieźle rozpracowane, w końcu trenowałem Kadabrę już sporo czasu i obecnie niemal odruchowo zignorowałem lekkie zwroty głowy, jakie odczuwał trener, gdy Pok atakował umysł przeciwnika. Ledyba jednak nie radziła sobie z tym tak dobrze.  
- Kontynuuj i powoli się wycofuj. - polecił mój przeciwnik, ja zaś musiałem szybko coś wymyślić. Ataku psychicznego nie da się sparować zwykłymi metodami, a uniknąć go też jest trudno, jednak Ledyba nie była zbyt sinym Pokiem, więc nie bardzo wiedziałem jak mogę wyjść cało z obecnej sytuacji i nagle żółto-czerwony stworek pisnął tryumfalnie i stworzył zieloną mgiełkę.  
- Odbicie. - rozpoznałem atak i wiedziałem już, że chwilowo jestem uratowany.  
- Wstrzymaj atak. - polecił szybko Rick, ale i tak widać było, że Konfuzja skontrowana przez Odbicie zadała nieco obrażeń Psyduckowi. Wprawdzie sparowanie Psycho-Ataków nie jest tak skuteczne, jak w wypadku ataków fizycznych, ale w obecnej sytuacji w zupełności wystarczyło.  
- Jeśli mam rację... - mruknąłem cicho, a głośno wydałem komendę - Ekran Świetlny.  
I okazało się, że dobrze myślałem. Z tego co wyczytałem w PokeEncyklopedii o Ledybach wiedziałem, że początkowo owe stworki nie są zbyt silne, a i ataków nie mają za wiele, ale odpowiednio wytrenowane mogą opanować trzy bardzo przydatne "techniki obronne", jak to chyba się fachowo nazywa. Były to Odbicie, Ekran Świetlny, oraz Osłona. To ostatnie usuwało paraliże, czy zatrucia, oraz uodparniało na nie Pokemona. Ledyba zaś prezentując Odbicie jasno dała do zrozumienia, że pozostałe dwie techniki również właśnie opanowała.  
- Poszczęściło ci się, czy raczej dokładnie tego oczekiwałeś w tym pojedynku? - zapytał Rick i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował - Jednak chyba nie zakończymy walki tak szybko, co? Psyduck, Podwójna Drużyna, a potem atakuj.  
- Ledyba czekaj... Na razie Ekran daje ci wystarczającą osłonę. - powiedziałem.  
Poke-Chrząszcza otaczało coś jakby ekran ze szkła, który miał za zadanie osłabiać i spowalniać ataki jakie przeciwnik mógł zastosować. Obecnie zaś Poke-Kaczor stworzył cztery dodatkowe kopie swej postaci i cała piątka głośno piszcząc ruszyła do ataku.  
- Hmm... A właściwie jak w takiej sytuacji rozpoznać który jest prawdziwy? - zapytała Maxa Clair. Ona też kiedyś miała do czynienia z Podwójną Drużyną i wiedziała, że ten atak bywał kłopotliwy.  
- No cóż... Jeśli twój Pok nie ma Psycho-Ataków, to pozostaje zdać się na instynkt trenera. - odparł chłopak i tym samym sprawił, że postanowiłem zmienić strategię. Początkowo planowałem zastosować Cios Komety, atak był szybki, więc po uderzeniu rozproszyłbym dwie, może trzy kopie nim oryginał by mnie trafił, a skoro kopii było cztery to i była szansa, że ubiegnę żółtego stworka. Teraz jednak postanowiłem zaryzykować. Skupiłem się na nadciągających Psyduckach i po chwili widziałem, nie wiem jak, ale wiedziałem:  
- Cios Komety w drugiego od lewej! - poleciłem szybko.  
Ledyba odbiwszy się od ziemi zaatakowała wściekle przeciwnika i rzeczywiście trafiła w prawdziwego Psyducka, tym samym powodując, że kopie zniknęły. Rick był tak zaskoczony, że zapomniał wydać jakiekolwiek komendy, dzięki czemu ciosy boleśnie poobijały Poke-Kaczora.  
- Instynkt trenera, tak Młody? No to Toriś chyba właśnie zaszalał lekko. - skomentowała sytuację Clair, a Max tylko pokiwał głową z podziwem.  
- To było dobre, naprawdę dobre. Wątpię aby to był zwykły fuks, więc Tori teraz faktycznie stwierdzam, że walkę wygrałeś i kontynuować jej nie ma za bardzo sensu. Psyduck po prostu nie zdoła przebić się obecnie przez osłony Ledyby. - po tych słowach trener zawrócił żółtego stworka, który faktycznie mocno oberwał od ciosów Poke-Chrząszcza. Ledyba zaś uszczęśliwiona wygraną walką zapiszczała radośnie i podleciawszy do mnie usiadła mi na głowie domagając się pochwal.  
- Tak, tak, świetnie się spisałaś. - powiedziałem do Pokemona starając się ignorować rozbawione spojrzenie Maxa i Clair, która o dziwo starała się powstrzymać od śmiechu.  
- No to koniec, nie przedłużam już więcej i dzięki, że mnie nie wygoniliście z areny. - Rick zwrócił się do dwójki trenerów przepraszająco, zaś oni tylko uśmiechnęli się przyjaźnie, podziękowali za możliwość obejrzenia ciekawych pojedynków i juz po chwili zajęli miejsca na arenie, aby stoczyć własną walkę.  
- Jeszcze raz dzięki, to były ciekawe starcia. Mam nadzieje że spotkamy się jeszcze kiedyś na trasie, powodzenia wam i waszym Pokemonom. - powiedział na pożegnanie Rick, po czym zgodnie z zapowiedzią udał się do punktu Medycznego.  
- Tak, to było ciekawe doświadczenie. Wychodzi na to, że nasze nowe Poki są całkiem zdolne i w zwykłych pojedynkach bez problemu już sobie mogą poradzić. - stwierdziła Clair.  
- Tak, to możliwe, ale i tak Ledyba za wiele w najbliższej walce o odznakę mi nie pomoże. W końcu Światło pokonuje Chrząszcze. - przypomniałem.  
Ostatecznie jak można było się spodziewać, zostaliśmy na "fanowskim stadionie" do wieczora trenując nasze Pokemony czy to w walkach z innymi trenerami, czy też poprzez zwykły trening. Musiałem przyznać, że nawet mi to odpowiadało, w końcu jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to za dwa dni dotrzemy do Częstochowy i kolejnej walki o odznakę, a pamiętając jak męczące były pojedynki w Warszawie i w Łodzi miałem nadzieje, że tym razem pójdzie mi trochę lepiej i mniej kłopotliwie. W końcu miałem być Najlepszym Trenerem Pokemon, więc wypadało wygrać odznakę w jakiś profesjonalny sposób, prawda?


	86. Dziesiąta odznaka

ODCINEK 86: DZIESIĄTA ODZNAKA.

Częstochowa, stare miasto z potężnym klasztorem znajdującym się w samym jego środku. To właśnie tutaj był stadion, na którym trenerzy mogli walczyć o Odznakę Dnia, a także trenować swoje Pokemony, zasięgać rad ekspertów, oraz... Uczyć się, gdyż mnisi z klasztoru prowadzili jedną z najlepszych szkół Pokemon w kraju. Do miasta przybyliśmy w okolicach południa, więc plan działania był w miarę prosty: obiadek, a po nim walka o odznakę. Zarówno wczoraj jak i dziś nasza wędrówka nie była szczególnie długa, więc i Charmeleon i Noctowl były na tyle wypoczęte, że bez ryzyka mogłem wybrać któregoś z nich do walki, ale najpierw oczywiście tradycyjna narada przedwalkowa.  
- Najważniejsza rzecz jeśli chodzi o Poki typu Światło, jest to typ specyficzny... - powiedział Max, gdy w jednej z restauracji, jakich pełno było wokół klasztoru, ulokowaliśmy się celem zjedzenia obiadu.  
- Znowu się zaczyna... - znudzony głos Clair przerwał chłopakowi.  
- Hmm... A ty przypadkiem nie chcesz być lepszą trenerką, czy coś. Może posłuchaj, dowiesz się czegoś przydatnego. - zwróciłem uwagę dziewczynie.  
- Oj Toriś, tyle że ja wiem co Młody chce powiedzieć. Światło to jeden z dwóch typów które nie mają Poka będącego jego... Jak by to określić... Czystym przedstawicielem?  
- No może być. Nie ma Pokemona który miałby typ Światło i tylko Światło, tak samo jak nie ma Pokemona który by miał tylko typ Lot. Są to jedyne typy których wszyscy przedstawiciele łączą się z jakimś innym. - rozszerzył wypowiedź trenerki Max.  
- Taaa... Tyle że przy lataczach sprawa jest o tyle prosta, że co drugi jest Lot-Normal, a ze Światłem sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana. - dokończyła Clair.  
- Nie powiedziałbym że co drugi, ale że jest spora różnorodność, no i ze Światłem mamy podobnie, tyle że ich jest o wiele mniej. - to mówiąc zacząłem przeglądać PokeEncyklopedię.  
- Najczęściej Światło łączone jest z Roślinami, jak mój Sunkern, ale są też Światło-Elektro, Światło-Ogień, w sumie jakby twoja Ledyba ewoluowała w Lediana, to będzie Światło-Robak. - powyliczał Max.  
- Hej, no to jak najczęściej jest mieszanka z trawiakami, to się nie ma co zastanawiać. Toriś wybierasz jaszczura, walczysz, wygrywasz i może ci potworek ewoluuje, w końcu jako jedyny nie masz jeszcze Poka po dwóch ewolucjach. - i Clair posłała mi złośliwy uśmiech.  
- Tak, tak, ale czy to nie będzie zbyt łatwe zwycięstwo? - zapytałem patrząc na Charmeleona, który wraz z Noctowlem, Gloomem i Absolem zajadał się suchą karmą w części restauracji przeznaczonej dla Pokemonów.  
- Znowu zaczynasz? Stwierdzam, że po ostatnich dwóch pojedynkach należy ci się jakiś luźniejszy. - skrytykowała mnie Clair.  
- No dobrze, już dobrze. Krótko mówiąc znowu trzeba być przygotowanym na wszystko, a skoro tak, to pewnie zacznę uniwersalnie, a potem zależy jak potoczy się walka. - podsumowałem sytuację, zamknąłem PokeEncyklopedię i tym samym dałem jasno do zrozumienia, że koniec narady przedwalkowej. Mimo wszystko musiałem przyznać, że Clair ma trochę racji. Ostatnia w miarę normalna walka o odznakę była jeszcze w Bydgoszczy, bo później męczyłem się najpierw na turówce w Warszawie, a później na drużynowym pojedynku w Łodzi. Przypomniawszy sobie o tym drugim zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak radzi sobie Karen, czy dotarła już do Kielc i pokonała tamtejszą Liderkę? Cóż, jeśli wygram tutejszą odznakę, to za cel obierzemy sobie właśnie Kielce, więc jak dotrę na tamtejszy stadion to będę mógł się tego dowiedzieć.  
Kilka minut późnej obiad został zakończony, zgodnie z nowymi zasadami rachunek podzieliliśmy na trzy i każdy zapłacił swoją część, po czym opuściliśmy restauracje i udaliśmy się w stronę klasztoru.  
- Dużo ludzi, chyba lepiej będzie zawrócić Pokemony. - mruknął Max, widząc jak Gloom odbiegł od nas, aby pooglądać wystawy z pamiątkami i na moment zniknął w tłumie.  
- Częstochowa jest miastem zabytkowym, więc i turystów tu całkiem sporo. - przyznałem chłopakowi rację, a zawróciwszy Charmeleona i Noctowla dodałem po chwili - Poza tym chyba lepiej, żeby Lider nie wiedział jakie mam Pokemony, prawda?  
- Naiwniak, przypominam że sławni jesteśmy, więc zdziwię się, jak ten cały Kordecki nie wyskoczy z jakimś dziwnym powitaniem. - przypomniała mi Clair i niechętnie wprawdzie, ale również zawróciła Absola, Max zrobił to samo z Gloomem, słusznie zresztą, bo gdy dotarliśmy do bramy przyklasztornej zobaczyliśmy znak wyraźnie informujący, że Poków luzem się nie wpuszcza.  
- No to wchodzimy. Mam tylko nadzieje, że bez problemu trafimy na stadion. - to mówiąc przekroczyłem bramę klasztoru i znalazłem się na sporym dziedzińcu, otoczonym trzema sporymi budynkami, zza których widać było dwa następne.  
- Ten największy to szkoła, to z prawej to chyba coś w rodzaju "fanowskiego stadionu" do treningów... - analizował sytuacje Max rozglądając się na wszystkie strony.  
- A tam mamy znak Ligi Pokemon, więc stawiam, że to nasz stadion. - Clair wskazała na budynek po lewej, na którego ścianie faktycznie wymalowano logo Ligi.  
- W porządku, czas na zwiększenie liczby odznak do dwucyfrowej. - powiedziałem cicho, aby dodać sobie pewności siebie i podszedłem do drzwi wejściowych, a otworzywszy je wkroczyłem do środka.  
- No, chociaż raz nie trzeba go poganiać. - usłyszałem za sobą mruknięcie Clair.  
Jak to zwykle na stadionach bywało tu również był długi korytarz z poczekalnią dla trenerów z lewej strony, oraz areną do pojedynków na końcu korytarza.  
- Cicho tu, więc chyba mamy szczęście i nikt nie walczy. - ocenił sytuacje Max. Tym sposobem postanowiliśmy zaryzykować i otworzyliśmy drzwi prowadzące na arenę. Arena zaś była cała wykonana z białego kamienia, a na jej środku siedział mężczyzna w brązowym płaszczu, czy raczej szacie. Wyglądał na jednego z miejscowych mnichów, miał zamknięte oczy i wydawało się że śpi, ale było więcej niż pewne, że wie o naszej obecności.  
- Dzień dobry. Pan Augustyn Kordecki? Miejscowy Lider? - zapytałem, by przerwać cisze jaka zapanowała po naszym wejściu na arenę. Mężczyzna zaś otworzył oczy, powoli i dostojnie wstał, po czym ukłoniwszy się z gracją odparł:  
- Tak to ja. Ty zaś przyszedłeś tu walczyć o Odznakę Dnia, prawda?  
- No tak, jestem Tori i jeśli to możliwe, to chciałbym stoczyć z panem pojedynek o odznakę. - odparłem niepewnie, lekko zdziwiony zachowaniem Lidera.  
- Ciekawy koleś. - mruknęła cicho Clair  
- Jeśli tak uważasz, bowiem ja nie widzę w sobie nic ciekawego. - odparł Kordecki, po czym powoli podszedł na koniec areny i zajął miejsce gotów do walki. W tej samej też chwili przez drzwi znajdujące się z boku pomieszczenia wyszedł sędzia, ten jednak nie wyróżniał się ubiorem i zajął miejsce na jej środku.  
- Eeee... No dobra... Nie wiem czemu, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że tym razem nie powinnam zbyt głośno dopingować. - mruknęła Clair i udała się w stronę kilku ławeczek ustawionych z boku areny.  
- No Tori, powodzenia. - dodał jeszcze Max i podreptał się za dziewczyną.  
- Dzięki. - odparłem, a zająwszy miejsce na końcu areny przeciwnym do tego gdzie stał Lider powiedziałem głośno:  
- Jestem gotów.  
- A więc wyzywający Tori zmierzy się w pojedynku Pokemon o Odznakę Dnia z Liderem Augustynem Kordeckim. Walka na klasycznych zasadach na trzy Pokemony. Rozpocznijcie pojedynek. - oznajmił sędzia, a gdy tylko skończył mówić Lider wypuścił na arenę żółtego stworka z czarnymi pasami na długiej szyi i ogonie.  
"Ampharos" - rozpoznałem go bez trudu, bowiem Karen też miała takiego w swojej drużynie i tym samym nie żałowałem decyzji, co do pierwszego Poka wybranego do pojedynku.  
- Loudred, Szybki Atak i Stąpanie. - poleciłem jeszcze nim Pok zdążył całkowicie opuścić PokeBall. Wiedziałem jednak, że mój podopieczny komendy usłyszał, gdyż błyskawicznie ruszył do ataku.  
- Świetlne Kule i Elektryczne Pociski - wydał komendy Lider i w stronę Loudreda pomknęły żółte kule, a leciały tak szybko, że trudno było rozróżnić która jest która.  
- Za dużo tego na unik, a nie możemy ryzykować że oberwiesz prądem, bo skończy się na paraliżu. Super-Dźwięki. - postanowiłem spróbować zatrzymać nawał pocisków, bo mimo prób mój Pokemon zdołał już oberwać dwoma z nich, na szczęście okazały się Świetlnymi Kulami.  
- Skup się i kontynuuj atak. - polecił spokojnie Lider i niestety, ale wyglądało na to, że Ampharos rzeczywiście nic sobie nie robi z pisków przeciwnika.  
"No jasne, przecież trenował go mnich, więc ścisła dyscyplina i skupienie. Nie zdekoncentruję go, pewnie nawet Fala Szokowa tu nie zadziała." - pomyślałem i zrozumiałem, że trzeba działać szybko.  
- Zmiana, atakuj bezpośrednio i tak szybko, jak tylko zdołasz. - zadecydowałem.  
Loudred mruknął tylko potwierdzająco, przestał piszczeć i unikać pocisków jakie wciąż leciały w jego stronę, po czym pomknął szybko w stronę Ampharosa ignorując świecące kule, które co jakiś czas go trafiały. Niestety nie wszystkie były Kulami Świetlnymi, część z nich okazała się Elektrycznym Pociskiem, przez co prędkość Poka zmniejszyła się, jednak nie na tyle, aby jakoś bardzo mu to przeszkadzało w bezpośrednim pojedynku, bowiem gdy tylko dobiegł do przeciwnika uderzył go szybko i mocno.  
- Cios Pioruna. - wydał w tej samej chwili komendę Kordecki, przez co Ampharos oddał mojemu podopiecznemu potężnym wyładowaniem elektrycznym.  
- Piszcz i Stąpaj jednocześnie. - trzeba było wykorzystać bliskość Pokemonów, a jak się uda, to może wystarczy to na wygranie pierwszej rundy.  
- Ekran Świetlny i znów Cios Pioruna. - skontrował moje polecenia Lider i tym samym sprawił, że przed Ampharosem pojawiło się coś jakby szklana ściana, a ciosy Loudreda może i przez nią przechodziły ale wyglądało na to, że są o wiele słabsze niż być powinny.  
- Jednak zaryzykujemy. Kontynuuj atak i ciągle Piszcz. Zobaczymy jak wytrzymały jest przeciwnik. - poleciłem głośno z wielką pewnością w głosie. Pokemon tylko warknął zadowolony z mego nastawienia i nie zważając na to, że ekran spowalnia i osłabia jego ataki okładał Ampharosa raz za razem. Tyle tylko, że żółty stwór nie pozostawał mu dłużny i co chwila oddawał elektrycznym wyładowaniem. Poki tłukły się tak dłuższą chwilę i zacząłem się poważnie zastanawiać, czy faktycznie starcie na tym się nie zakończy i finalnie będzie remis, gdy nagle Lider wydał jedną krótką komendę:  
- Teraz. - i w tej samej chwili w miejsce, gdzie walczyły oba Poki uderzył potężny piorun.  
- Ałć... To było niezłe, ale i zaskakujące. Zawału prawie dostałam. - usłyszałem z boku komentarz Clair, starając się jednocześnie dojrzeć co z Loudredem. Uderzenie sprawiło, że na chwilę kurz i pył spowił całą arenę, ale gdy zaczął się rozwiewać dostrzegłem coś, w co trudno było uwierzyć. Oba Pokemony nadal walczyły między sobą, tyle tylko że teraz Ekran Świetlny Ampharosa zniknął, zapewne zniszczony przez Piorun co ochroniło Poka od obrażeń, zaś Loudred wyglądał na mocno zmęczonego i poranionego od wyładowania, ale się nie poddawał i wciąż uderzał swego przeciwnika. Żółty Pok zaś słabł coraz bardziej, gdyż ciosy fioletowego stworka nie osłabiane ekranem były zbyt bolesne dla niego.  
- Niezwykłą wytrzymałość. - pochwalił mojego podopiecznego Lider, a po chwili spytał - Zgadzasz się na remis?  
Nie musiałem się zbyt długo namyślać, gdyż widząc co się dzieje wiadomo było, że to najlepsze w obecnej chwili rozwiązanie. Nawet gdyby któryś z walczących Poków zdołał wykończyć przeciwnika, to sam byłby zbyt zmęczony, aby coś zdziałać w kolejnej walce. Kiwnąłem tylko głową, po czym obaj zawróciliśmy swoich podopiecznych.  
- Pierwsza walka zakończona remisem, kontynuujcie. - skomentował krótko obecną sytuacje sędzia.  
No i teraz musiałem przyznać, że miałem drobny problem jakiego Poka wybrać. Max wspominał, że sporo świetlnych Pokemonów jako drugi typ ma trawiasty, więc istniała spora szansa, że teraz właśnie na takiego trafie. Mogłem więc wybrać Charmeleona, ale czy mimo wszystko nie byłoby to zbytnie stawianie na przewagę typów? No i zawsze istniało ryzyko, że przeciwnik będzie znał wodne lub ziemne ataki, przez co łatwiej mu będzie wykończyć mojego podopiecznego. Ostatecznie po raz kolejny zdecydowałem się zaufać instynktowi:  
- Breloom. - powiedziałem wypuszczając Poke-Grzyba, lecz nie wiedząc co wybrał Lider wolałem wstrzymać się z komendami.  
- Meganium, Trujący Proszek. - Kordecki wypuścił z PokeBalla dużego, zielonego, czworonożnego stworka o długiej szyi i czymś przypominającym czułki na głowie. Drugim typem Poka z pewnością był roślinny, więc ostatecznie do boju stanęły przeciwko sobie dwa trawiaste Pokemony.  
- Zapowiada się ciekawie... Skontruj Proszkiem Paraliżującym. - poleciłem.  
I tak wypuszczone zostały dwie chmury proszków, które zmieszały się w środku areny częściowo ograniczając widoczność. Oba Pokemony znalazły siew zasięgu ich działania, jednak wyglądało na to, że żaden z nich nie pozwoli się ani sparaliżować, ani zatruć.  
- Tym razem wysoka odporność. - znów pochwalił mnie Lider i natychmiast wydał komendę - Atak Ciałem.  
- Przygotuj się aby kontrować. - poleciłem widząc mimo proszku, jak Meganium szybko mknie w stronę przeciwnika.  
- Teraz. - gdy tylko Kordecki to wypowiedział zielony stworek pisnął głośno, po czym płatki na jego szyi zabłysły białym, oślepiającym światłem.  
- Blask, no tak, w końcu Poki Światła. - usłyszałem komentarz Maxa, który podobnie jak Clair mrużył oczy i starał się coś dojrzeć na arenie. Niestety ja i Breloom mieliśmy podobny problem. Niespodziewany atak całkowicie pozbawił nas zdolności widzenia i teraz wprawdzie poleciłem podopiecznemu unikać ataków, jednak niewiele to pomogło, bowiem usłyszałem głuchy odgłos uderzenia, gdy Meganium trafiła przeciwnika. Na szczęście na takie sytuacje również byłem przygotowany i uśmiechnąwszy się tajemniczo powiedziałem tylko:  
- Bądź gotów.  
Tymczasem przeciwnik uderzył jeszcze dwa razy, po czym szybko odbiegł od Poke-Grzyba, bowiem powracająca zdolność widzenia uświadomiła mi, że Blask przestaje działać, a dodatkowo chmura proszków również się rozwiewa. Gdy tylko widziałem już mniej więcej co się na arenie dzieje dokonałem szybkiej analizy sytuacji. Breloom stał pewnie na nogach i czekał na komendy, zaś Meganium kilkanaście metrów dalej wytwarzała właśnie Ekran Świetlny i zapewne zamierzała wyczekać na mój atak.  
- Tak Tori, wiem co planujesz. - powiedział spokojnie Lider, gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały.  
- No to zobaczymy... Breloom atakuj. - odparłem równie spokojnie, a mój podopieczny pomknął w stronę przeciwnika, dostrzegłem też wtedy, że zielony Pokemon coś szykuje, bowiem zarówno oczy jak i liście na szyi błyszczały nieco. Przezornie przygotowałem się na zamknięcie oczu, gdyby to znów był Blask, ale podejrzewałem, że teraz to coś innego. Trzeba było wyczekać odpowiedni moment i gdy od przeciwnika dzieliło Brelooma dosłownie dwa metry niemal wykrzyknąłem:  
- Powietrzne Cięcie!  
- Strzelaj. - wydał w tej samej chwili komendę Lider i tuż obok wyskakującego w górę Pokemona przemknął potężny biały promień.  
- HyperPromień. - mruknąłem tylko lekko zaskoczony, gdyż spodziewałem się Promienia Słonecznego, jednak radość z uniknięcia ataku była krótka.  
- Kolejny. - polecił Lider i teraz Meganium błyskawicznie naładowała i wystrzeliła świetlny promień wprost w spadającego na nią Brelooma, a ja dopiero teraz zrozumiałem taktykę Lidera. HyperPromień był bardziej dla zmyłki, niż dla typowego ataku, a że Meganium była Pokiem typu Światło, to Promieniem Słonecznym mogła strzelać o wiele częściej od innych Pokemonów, a dobrze wytrenowana ładować też mogła go niemal natychmiastowo. Tylko że teraz musiałem szybko coś wymyślić, bowiem spadający Breloom bez możliwości manewru oberwał właśnie silnym atakiem, na którego typ może i był odporny, ale i tak...  
- Uderz Kontrą. - poleciłem niemal instynktownie i była to właściwie jedyna opcja jaka przychodziła mi obecnie do głowy. Promień wciąż działał, gdy Poke-Grzyb pomimo ran jakie zostały mu zadane spadł na przeciwnika i uderzając mocno przebił się przez osłonę i zdołał odrzucić Meganium na dobry metr mocnym i celnym ciosem. Natychmiast też Promień Słoneczny zniknął, jednak mój przeciwnik nie był jeszcze pokonany.  
- Synteza. - usłyszałem komendę Lidera i teraz wokół Meganium pojawiło się mnóstwo małych świecących gwiazdek, które jak wiedziałem są w stanie odnowić mu siły, jakie stracił po silnym ciosie Brelooma.  
- Mocny Cios, tylko szybko. - postanowiłem zaryzykować. Wprawdzie mój podopieczny zdążył dobiec do przeciwnika i uderzyć go, jednak w tej samej chwili Synteza została dokonana i Meganium była w stanie kontynuować walkę oddając silnym Atakiem Ciałem.  
- Kontynuuj. - postanowiłem wykorzystać bliskość przeciwnika i fakt, że chwilowo nie ładuje żadnego promienia. Pamiętałem, że Breloom jest jednym z najbardziej wytrzymałych moich podopiecznych, więc mimo ran zadanych mu przez ataki przeciwnika nadal był w stanie prowadzić wyrównany pojedynek.  
- Promień Słoneczny. - wydał polecenie Lider, a jego Pokemon o dziwo zdołał go naładować i wystrzelić mimo ciągłych ciosów otrzymywanych od Poke-Grzyba.  
- Oddaj Kontrą! - niemal wykrzyknąłem komendę. Skupiłem się na walce, może za bardzo, Clair by pewnie powiedziała że się wczuwam, ale wierzyłem w mojego Pokemona i wiedziałem, że zrobi wszystko aby powalić przeciwnika i nie przegrać. I tak też się stało. Breloom przyjąwszy na siebie siłę ataku przygotował jeden silny cios i uderzył w Meganium, która tak jak poprzednio została odrzucona, tym razem na dobre kilka metrów. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał, zielony Pokemon leżał oszołomiony i wprawdzie starał się wstać, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło i chyba nawet ponownej Syntezy nie był w stanie zrobić.  
- Zbyt silny, czy może raczej zbyt wytrzymały. - powiedział wreszcie Kordecki i zawrócił podopiecznego.  
- Tak, Breloom jest naprawdę wytrzymałym Pokemonem. - powiedziałem chwaląc Poke-Grzyba, co mu się wyraźnie spodobało. Gdy spojrzał na mnie tylko skinął głową dając do zrozumienia, że może i jest zmęczony od ilości przyjętych ataków, ale chciałby mimo to spróbować chociaż powalczyć z kolejnym przeciwnikiem.  
- I jest też doskonałym wojownikiem, jednak niestety, na mojego ostatniego Pokemona to za mało. - to mówiąc Lider wypuścił trzeciego stworka którym okazał się... Cóż, trudno to było opisać bowiem Pokemon jaki pojawił się przed Breloomem przypominał słońce. Kamienne słońce, które dodatkowo lewitowało nad areną. Szybko rzuciłem okiem na trybuny, gdzie zdziwione miny Clair i Maxa uświadomiły mi, że również nie mają pojęcia co za dziwo jest moim ostatnim przeciwnikiem.  
- Zacznijmy więc, Fala Psychiczna. - polecił spokojnie Lider, a ja już wiedziałem co to znaczy, że Breloom to za mało na tego przeciwnika.  
- Skup się i atakuj Mega-Ssaniem. - postanowiłem postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Zresztą w obecnej sytuacji to jedyne co można było zrobić. Psycho-Ataków trudno uniknąć, a że dodatkowo typ walczący którym w połowie był Breloom, był na nie podatny, to trzeba było działać szybko. Na szczęście mój przeciwnik wyglądał na połączenie typów Kamienia i Światła, a skoro tak, to roślinne ataki powinny działać na niego bardzo dobrze, niestety...  
- Unik i kontynuuj atak. - powiedział spokojnie Lider, a jego podopieczny szybko odleciał o metr dalej, tym samym powodując, że zielony promień minął go nie czyniąc krzywdy. Breloom jednak nie zamierzał się poddać i mimo przeszywającego bólu głowy spowodowanego Falą Psychiczna pomknął szybko w stronę przeciwnika.  
- Ognisty Wir. - znów usłyszałem opanowany głos Lidera i tuż przed tym jak Breloom miał zadać cios jego przeciwnik wypuścił strumienie ognia, które zmieniły się w ogniste tornado, otaczające oba Pokemony.  
- Nie da rady Toriś, zawróć go. - usłyszałem Clair, a gdy spojrzałem znów w stronę trybun zobaczyłem, że dziewczyna trzyma w ręku moja PokeEncyklopedię i teraz czyta głośno:  
- "Solrock, Pokemon łączący typ Kamienia i Światła, potrafiący nauczyć się też ognistych i psychicznych ataków."  
Podziękowałem dziewczynie skinięciem głowy jednocześnie zawracając Brelooma, który po oberwaniu psychiką i ogniem ledwo stał na nogach.  
- Tak jak mówi twoja przyjaciółka, Solrock jest bardzo uniwersalnym Pokemonem i wprawdzie ma wiele słabości jak woda, czy roślina, jednak po dobrym treningu jest w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić, co zresztą widziałeś przed chwilą. - Lider dał krótki wykład rozszerzający informacje jakie właśnie zdobyłem i wyjaśniający czym dokładnie jest mój przeciwnik, który obecnie przestał stosować Ognisty Wir, a będąc kamiennym stworkiem niezbyt wiele sobie zrobił z faktu bycia pod jego działaniem.  
"Uniwersalny Pokemon" - pomyślałem. Gdyby nie to, że w pierwszej rundzie walczyłem Loudredem, to teraz właśnie on by mi się przydał. Z innych Poków, Charmeleon odpadał, gdyż ogień słabo działał na kamień, podobnie Noctowl. Ledyba odpadała przez Światło, Lanturn zaś może i jako wodny stworek coś by zdziałał, jednak Poke-Ryby na lądzie kiepsko sobie radziły, a widząc, że mój ostatni przeciwnik jest szybki wiedziałem, że nie będzie to rozsądny wybór.  
- Kadabra. - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy szept Maxa, gdy w mym ręku pojawił się PokeBall z żółtym stworkiem w środku.  
- No tak, ostatnio o odznakę nie walczyłeś, więc teraz masz okazję. - to mówiąc wypuściłem Psycho-Pokemona.  
- Zacznijcie więc rozstrzygającą rundę pojedynku. - powiedział sędzia, zaś Lider wydał komendę:  
- Kula Cienia.  
"Zaczynamy..." - usłyszałem tylko myśli Kadabry, gdy stworek zniknął przed pierwszą kulą i pojawił na drugim końcu stadionu, aby szybko zniknąć przed kolejnym pociskiem.  
- Kontynuuj, a do tego Kosmiczna Moc. - wyglądało na to, że Kordecki zamierza wałczyć na przetrzymanie. Solrock zalśnił błękitnym światłem, przez co znacznie zwiększył swoją wytrzymałość, a ciągłe wypuszczanie Kul Cienia chwilowo uniemożliwiało wyprowadzenie skutecznego kontrataku.  
"Można to usunąć... Osłabieniem... " - znów usłyszałem myśli Kadabry, który bez większych problemów unikał pocisków. Skinąłem tylko głową, gdyż sam wiedziałem, że jeśli to dobrze rozegrać, to pojedynek wygramy bez problemu. Trzeba było tylko doprowadzić do bezpośredniego starcia.  
- Teraz. - powiedział spokojnie Lider i niestety tym razem udało mu się mnie zaskoczyć. Jego podopieczny błyskawicznie zalśnił i błysnął jasnym światłem oślepiając mnie i mojego Pokemona. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, gdy mrużąc oczy starałem się mimo wszystko dostrzec co się na arenie dziele.  
"Wykrywanie Umysłów... I nie potrzeba oczu... Aby trafić..." - usłyszałem jeszcze myśl Kadabry, a następnie głuchy odgłos uderzenia.  
- Ognisty Wir. - szybko polecił Lider, przez co domyśliłem się, że żółty stworek dokonał bezpośredniego ataku. Powoli odzyskiwałem zdolność widzenia i wprawdzie nie wiedziałem co obecnie robi mój podopieczny, ale miałem nadzieje, że jego plan na prowadzenie walki jest podobny do mojego, albo lepszy.  
- Te oślepiacze są denerwujące... - usłyszałem marudzenie Clair od strony trybun i wreszcie udało mi się dostrzec, że tak jak poprzednio tak i tym razem ogniste tornado otacza Solrocka oraz Kadabrę, który stał tuż przy nim i nie zamierzał teleportować się z obszaru działania ataku. A może nie mógł?  
"To Fala Psychiczna... Ale spokojnie... Wygramy to..." - znów usłyszałem myśli Pokemona i zrozumiałem, że to psycho-moce Solrocka nie pozwalają Kadabrze na ucieczkę. Jednak ze względu na obraną strategię coś takiego nam odpowiadało. Może i mój podopieczny bardzo wytrzymały nie był, ale od tak też nie da się go powalić. Teraz więc nie musiałem wydawać komendy widząc, jak Pok koncentruje się nad zadaniem jednego, ale za to silnego ciosu, jednak powiedziałem spokojnie:  
- Energiczna Pięść.  
I w tej samej chwili Psycho-Pok wykonał jeden silny cios pięścią, czy raczej łyżką którą trzymał w zaciśniętej ręce wprost między oczy przeciwnika. Sekundę później ogień zniknął, a oba Pokemony stały nieruchomo i wyglądało to tak, jakby oba zostały znokautowane.  
- Remis? - zapytał niepewnie Max. Pokręciłem przecząco głową, a jakby na potwierdzenie usłyszałem:  
"Udało się..."  
- Niezwykłe. Wiem Tori, że zostałeś oślepiony, jednak twój Kadabra walczył nawet bez wydawania mu poleceń i co ważniejsze walczył tak, jakbyś nim kierował. Bardzo dobra więź między trenerem i Pokemonem i mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że jesteś na dobrej drodze, aby zostać najlepszym trenerem na świecie. - po tej przydługiej przemowie Lider zawrócił nieprzytomnego Solrocka i ukłoniwszy się z szacunkiem podszedł do środka areny. Ja również to uczyniłem, a gdy obaj stanęliśmy obok sędziego ten oznajmił:  
- Pojedynek uważam za zakończony. Wynikiem trzy do dwóch wygrywa go trener Tori i tym samym otrzymuje Oznakę Dnia.  
Od strony trybun usłyszałem coś w rodzaju oklasków w wykonaniu Clair, jednak na wszelki wypadek wolałem je zignorować. Zamiast tego zwróciłem się do Kadabry:  
- Dziękuję, świetna robota.  
Żółty stworek tylko kiwnął głową, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś, co zinterpretowałem jako uśmiech. Usłyszałem jeszcze:  
"Mimo wszystko trzeba... Wykombinować coś... Do leczenia się..." - a następnie Psycho-Pok teleportował się do PokeBalla.  
- Proszę, twoja odznaka, dziesiąta z tego co wiem. - to mówiąc Kordecki wręczył mi mały metalowy krążek wyglądający jak żółte słoneczko.  
- A więc jednak. A juz myślałam, że ten tutaj, to do niedoinformowanych Liderów należy. - usłyszałem komentarz Clair, która stała juz obok mnie.  
- Tak, jesteśmy sławni. - szepnął jeszcze Max, kryjąc uśmiech.  
- Cóż, dziękuję. To był dobry pojedynek. - odparłem odbierając odznakę.  
- I wreszcie wygrany bez większych kłopotów. - znów wtrąciła się Clair, a gdy skarciłem ją wzrokiem zrobiła tylko niewinną minę.  
Lider jedynie znów skłonił się z szacunkiem, po czym razem z sędzią udali się w stronę wyjścia. Jasne więc było, że walka o dziesiątą Odznakę Ligii Pokemon została zakończona i można udać się w dalszą drogę.  
- Czyli teraz Punkt Medyczny, a jutro rano ruszamy do Kielc, czy tak? - spytał Max, gdy opuściliśmy stadion. Już miałem odpowiedzieć, że taki był plan, gdy powstrzymała mnie Clair wskazując na coś, co było na drugiej stornie ulicy.  
- Ten facio... On chyba nas zna... - szepnęła, a gdy podążyłem wzrokiem za miejscem w które wskazywała dziewczyna, dostrzegłem mężczyznę który teraz szybko i nerwowo starał się odejść i zniknąć między budynkami przyklasztornymi.  
- Nie przesadzasz aby za bardzo? - spytałem sceptycznie, gdyż nie byłem do końca przekonany, czy to faktycznie my byliśmy powodem pospiechu tajemniczego człowieka.  
- Przesadza to się kwiatki. Śledzimy go. Toriś wypuść... A nie, Żółtek za bardzo oberwał kilka minut temu... - tu trenerka zrobiła przerwę i już miałem nadzieje, że jednak zrezygnuje ze swojego kolejnego szalonego pomysłu, jednak szybko przekonałem się, że jestem w błędzie.  
- Dobra, na razie bez Poków i nie rzucamy się w oczy. - i nie czekając na nas ruszyła w stronę, gdzie zniknął "podejrzany" jej zdaniem mężczyzna.  
- To chyba fanatyzm, no nie? - mruknąłem jeszcze do Maxa niechętnie ruszając za dziewczyną.  
- Fanatyzm czy nie, może to faktycznie coś, czym powinniśmy się zainteresować. Tylko tym razem uważajmy. - odparł cicho chłopak.  
- Jaki fanatyzm. Przeczucie jak już. Toriś ma przeczucie trenerskie, a ja mam przeczucie... - dziewczyna przerwała szukając odpowiedniego słowa, co szybko wykorzystałem dopowiadając:  
- Przeczucie, które wpędza cię w kłopoty.  
Tym razem nie oberwałem za głupie komentarze, zresztą mieliśmy nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, a gdy doszliśmy do miejsca gdzie mężczyzna zniknął nam z oczu Clair zdołała go wypatrzeć w bramie, która prowadziła do części klasztoru prawdopodobnie niedostępnej dla zwykłych trenerów, czy turystów. Nie byłem pewny, czy udanie się tam jest szczególnie dobrym pomysłem, jednak wiadomo było, że z dziewczyną dyskusji wygrać się nie da. Szliśmy więc spokojnie i mieliśmy nadzieję, że tym razem Clair nie wpakuje nas w jakąś wielką aferę...


	87. Zagadka Jasnej Góry

ODCINEK 87: ZAGADKA JASNEJ GÓRY.

- Zakładam, że nie obchodzi cię informacja, że tam to nie powinniśmy wchodzić? - spytałem cicho, gdy doszliśmy do bramy, która prowadziła do ścisłego centrum zespołu klasztornego i nad którą widniała tabliczka informująca, że to teren zamknięty dla turystów i trenerów.  
- Dobrze zakładasz Toriś. W końcu ten facio tam wszedł, prawda? A skoro wyglądał jak zwykły człowiek, to coś mi się wydaje, że jego też tam być nie powinno. Idziemy za nim. - po tych słowach dziewczyna rozejrzała się szybko, a stwierdziwszy że obecnie w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, a widziani w oddali ludzie nie zwracają na nas uwagi szybko przekroczyła bramę i skręciła za róg, aby nie zostać zauważoną.  
- Wszystkie moje pieniądze dla tego, kto nauczy jej instynktu samozachowawczego. - westchnąłem cicho przemykając się za trenerką.  
- Jesteś pewny, że Clair powinna to usłyszeć? - spytał Max uśmiechając się.  
Po chwili byliśmy już na terenie niedostępnym dla zwiedzających klasztor. Problem polegał na tym, że gdy tylko opuściłem stadion zdobywszy dziesiąta odznakę Clair wypatrzyła mężczyznę, który jej zdaniem zachowywał się podejrzanie. Gdy nas ujrzał przyspieszył kroku i wszystko wskazywało na to, że starał się nas zgubić, jednak czujna trenerka bez problemu poszła za nim i teraz zaprowadziła nas za bramę, gdzie ów tajemniczy typ zniknął. Niestety wyglądało na to, że obecnie to ślad się urywa.  
- No i co teraz? - zapytałem lekko ironicznie.  
Pokemonów obecnie nie mieliśmy żadnych wypuszczonych i teraz trenerka posyłając mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie sięgnęła po PokeBall z Absolem, a gdy tylko stworek się pojawił poleciła krótko:  
- Szukaj. Chwilkę temu przeszedł tędy mężczyzna. Czujesz jego trop?  
Westchnąłem, wiedziałem już, że nie ma możliwości aby Clair zrezygnowała ze śledzenia i że uparcie wierzy swemu przeczuciu, które mówi jej, że powinniśmy tajemniczego typka śledzić.  
- A jeśli to "Targowica" chce nas wprowadzić w zasadzkę? - zapytałem cicho, gdy czarno-biały stworek tryumfalnym piśnięciem oznajmił, że coś wyczuł.  
- W takim miejscu to wątpliwe. Zbyt dużo ludzi i co za tym idzie spora szansa, że ktoś przypadkiem coś odkryje. - odparł Max. Wprawdzie główna baza owej organizacji znajdowała się w Warszawie, jednak jej dokładna lokalizacja była na tyle dobrze przemyślana, że tam faktycznie trudno byłoby aby ktoś przypadkowy zdołał ją odkryć. Tu natomiast byliśmy w samym środku wielkiego zespołu klasztornego, pełnego mnichów, trenerów i turystów i szanse na to, że ktoś trafi tam gdzie nie powinien były całkiem spore.  
Minęliśmy dwa budynki, nie niepokojeni przez nikogo. Wydawało się to nieco dziwne, jednak zaczynałem rozumieć, że tutaj to po prostu jest teren przeznaczony dla mnichów zamieszkujących klasztor, a ci to zapewne medytowali obecnie, lub zajmowali się jakimiś ćwiczeniami, czy treningami.  
- No i jesteśmy. - to mówiąc Clair i Absol stanęli przed drzwiami, które obecnie lekko uchylone dawały wyraźny znak, że zapraszają do środka.  
- Jak rozumiem nawet gdyby tu wymalować drukowanymi literami napis "Pułapka", to ty i tak tam wleziesz, mam rację? - postanowiłem po raz ostatni spróbować wpłynąć jakoś na upartą trenerkę.  
- Jasne, a wiesz dlaczego? Bo wiem, że jakby coś mi się stało, to przybędziesz mi na ratunek. - odparła z dziwnym uśmiechem dziewczyna, po czym odważnie pchnęła drzwi i wkroczyła do środka.  
- Eeee... - wydusiłem tylko z siebie lekko zaskoczony taką reakcją. No dobrze, ona miała rację, ale przecież...  
- Tori, idziemy. - szturchnięcie Maxa i ponaglający szept przerwał mi rozmyślania, które zaczynały być lekko niepokojące. Skupiając się więc na tym, aby w razie kłopotów i ewentualnej pułapki tym razem nie dać się zaskoczyć wkroczyliśmy do budynku.  
W środku wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Korytarz, kilka mebli, drzwi prowadzące do jakiegoś pokoju i drugie drzwi ze schodami zapewne do piwnicy i to właśnie do tych drzwi prowadził nas Absol.  
- Dobra, wystarczy. - szepnąłem i wypuściłem Kadabrę. Żółty stworek był lekko zaskoczony, że tak szybko potrzebuję jego pomocy, ale widząc gdzie się znajdujemy mniej więcej zrozumiał sytuację i od razu zabrał się za analizę otoczenia. Widać też było po nim, że nadal jest zmęczony pojedynkiem z Solrockiem i w razie walki zbyt wiele nie zdziała.  
- I co, Żółtek coś wyczuwa? - spytała cicho Clair, a w odpowiedzi usłyszałem:  
"Kilka osób w budynku obok... Niżej jakieś korytarze.. Spore... Nic podejrzanego... Na razie..." - na zakończenie Pokemon głośno westchnął.  
- Dzięki, mam nadzieje, że jakby co, to Absol i jego Ciemność wystarczy, aby ukryć naszą obecność przed wykryciem. - powiedziałem zawracając zmęczonego Pokemona.  
- No cóż... Na mnie to działa, ale nie wiem czy na was też. - odparła trenerka powoli schodząc po schodach razem z Absolem.  
- No to na wszelki wypadek... - to mówiąc Max wypuści Shiftry. No tak przecież ten stworek poza typem Roślinnym miał typ Ciemność. Wprawdzie nadal nie byłem do końca przekonany, czy taka osłona wystarczy, ale nie mając innego wyjścia wkroczyliśmy do podziemi.  
Początkowo nic nie wyglądało dziwnie, ani podejrzanie. Korytarze, pomieszczenia z różnymi przedmiotami, zarówno przetwory i wina, jak i stare ławki czy krzesła. Zwykłe piwnice, służące zapewne również za magazyny. Wreszcie jednak stanęliśmy przed solidnymi drzwiami, które jak się okazało były zamknięte, jednak Absol twierdził, że ślad prowadzi dalej.  
- No to do dzieła. - mruknęła cicho Clair, a sięgnąwszy po spinkę ukrytą we włosach zaczęła majstrować przy zamku.  
- Hmm... To dziwne. Zwykle drzwi w piwnicach zamykane są na kłódki, tu jednak mamy tradycyjny zamek. - stwierdził Max obserwując starania trenerki.  
- Sugerujesz, że jest tam coś czym nie powinniśmy się interesować? - odparłem pytaniem, gdy głośne zgrzytnięcie powiadomiło nas, że drzwi właśnie zostały otwarte.  
- Jeśli uważacie, że te drzwi wyglądają podejrzanie, to znaczy że od początku miałam rację, prawda? - zamiast młodego trenera uzyskałem odpowiedź od Clair, która teraz odważnie wkroczyła do korytarza, który ukazał się za drzwiami. Korytarz ten był stary, prawdopodobnie starszy od piwnic które opuściliśmy. Było tu też dużo ciemniej, bo o ile wcześniejsze pomieszczenia miały niewielkie okienka pod sufitem, tak tutaj już ich nie było. Chcąc nie chcąc wypuściłem Charmeleona, gdyż pobłyskujące lekko srebrne pióro, jakie Clair obecnie niemal cały czas nosiła wpięte we włosy, to było zbyt mało na oświetlanie nam drogi i teraz w tej dziwnej wyprawie towarzyszyły nam już trzy Pokemony. Korytarz był długi i zdawał się ciągnąć bez końca. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy nad nami nadal znajduje się klasztor, czy może jesteśmy teraz gdzieś na terenie miasta, gdy nagle tunel się skończył, a my wkroczyliśmy do sporej sali całej spowitej w mroku.  
- No tak, miałam rację. - oznajmiła Clair z zadowolona miną, jednak jej Absol mruknął cicho lekko zaniepokojony informując, że tu ślad się urywa.  
- Dobrze, bądźmy gotowi na wszystko co możliwe i co niemożliwe też. Charmeleon świeć najjaśniej jak potrafisz. - poleciłem, a ognisty jaszczur zwiększył ogień na ogonie i teraz dostrzegliśmy, że sala w której się znajdujemy jest naprawdę spora. Właściwie bardziej wygląda jak jakaś świątynia, niż sala. Na ścianach dostrzegłem coś w rodzaju malowideł, a kilkanaście metrów przed nami znajdowało się podwyższenie imitujące ołtarz.  
- Znowu jakaś sekta? - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Raczej miejsce kultu sprzed kilkuset, jak nie kilku tysięcy lat. - odparł Max, a dostrzegając na ścianie pochodnię sięgnął po nią, aby po chwili odpalić od ognia Charmeleona.  
- To teraz pytanie, czy na górze wiedzą o tym miejscu? - zacząłem się głośno zastanawiać. Tymczasem Clair znalazłszy drugą pochodnie również ją zapaliła i teraz zaczęła uważnie oglądać malowidła na ścianach.  
- Myślę że wiedzą. W końcu drzwi, które tu prowadziły były zamknięte, a sam korytarz może i stary ale zaprowadził nas prosto do tego miejsca, więc jasne jest, że ktoś tu był przed nami. - odparł Max, oglądając obecnie prowizoryczny ołtarz.  
- Tylko dziwne, że nikogo tu nie ma. Skoro ślad właśnie tu prowadził... - zaryzykowałem stwierdzenie zaczynając mieć złe przeczucia. Wprawdzie zarówno Absol jak i Charmeleon nie wyczuwały niczego groźnego, zaś Shiftry stał obecnie obok Maxa, gotów w każdej chwili do działania, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że zbliża się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo.  
- Przydałby się ktoś obeznany w archeologii, bo jedyne co wnioskuje z tych malunków to to, że ta świątynia była poświęcona jakiemuś starożytnemu Pokemonowi. - usłyszałem Clair, która szła powoli wzdłuż ścian oglądając stare rysunki, jakie je pokrywały.  
- No dobrze, to co teraz. Wracamy? - zapytałem, nie bardzo wiedząc co właściwie mamy tu jeszcze do roboty, gdy nagle Clair się zatrzymała przy ścianie naprzeciwko wejścia do "świątyni" i zaczęła ją uważnie oglądać.  
- Chyba coś znalazłam. - usłyszeliśmy cichy szept dziewczyny, a po chwili trzeba było jej pomóc ruszyć solidny blok kamienia, który okazał się czymś w rodzaju tajemnego przejścia. Głuchy odgłos rozległ się po całym pomieszczeniu, a gdy tylko kamienna płyta została odsunięta naszym oczom ukazał się kolejny korytarz bardzo podobny do tego, którym przywędrowaliśmy. Niestety z owego korytarza wydobył się teraz groźny pomruk, a my usłyszeliśmy odgłosy szurania, jakby tarcia kamienia o kamień.  
- Fajnie... - mruknąłem ostrożnie się cofając. W razie czego uciekać mogliśmy bez problemu, jednak musiałem przyznać, że ciekaw byłem jaki stwór pojawi się w odkrytym tunelu.  
- Absol przygotuj się na niespodziewane ataki. - szepnęła Clair, również się wycofując, podobnie zresztą jak Max i nasze Pokemony.  
Po chwili stanęliśmy już u wejścia do "świątyni", oczekując pojawienia się przeciwnika. Mruczenie i szuranie nasilało się, a wreszcie z odkrytego przez nas tunelu wypełzł...  
- A to co?! - niemal wykrzyknęła Clair, widząc naszego przeciwnika.  
Wężowate cielsko składające się z wielu kanciastych kul, a do tego spora lekko spłaszczona głowa, z czerwonymi ślepiami łypiącymi na nas i paszczą pełna ostrych zębów. Stwór był spory, potężny można nawet powiedzieć. No i był dziwny.  
- Steelix? - zapytałem nie do końca przekonany, bowiem owe Pokemony były szarego koloru, zaś ten...  
- Tak Tori, to Steelix, złoty Steelix. - odparł Max również nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzimy. Przed nami stał potężny Steelix i wydawał się być cały ze złota, a przynajmniej jego kolor to sugerował.  
- Czyli... To coś to bardzo rzadki stworek, tak? - usłyszeliśmy pytanie Clair i nie musieliśmy patrzeć na dziewczynę, aby wiedzieć, że w jej oczach pojawiły się fanatyczne błyski.  
- Mieszanka Ziemi i Stali, więc Absola odradzam. - powiedziałem tyko wzdychając i sięgając po jeden z pustych PokeBalli.  
Tymczasem nasz przeciwnik widząc, że nie zamierzamy uciec ryknął groźnie i ruszył wprost na znajdującego się najbliżej Absola, zapewne zamierzając uderzyć Pokemona mocnym ciosem głową.  
- Ej chwila... - Clair chciała zaprotestować, w jej dłoni dostrzegłem PokeBall zapewne z Blastoisem, na szczęście Shiftry był w gotowości i wystrzeliwszy zielony promień zamierzał sparować atak wężowatego Pokemona, jednak...  
- Absol! - krzyknęła trenerka, gdy Steelix całkowicie ignorując atak uderzył w miejsce, w którym sekundę wcześniej stał czarno-biały stworek. Na szczęście Pokemon był bardzo szybki i tylko to uchroniło go przed poważnymi obrażeniami.  
- Szybki jest i bardzo wytrzymały. - ocenił sytuację Max.  
- W takim razie Blastoise. - odparła trenerka zawracając Absola i jednocześnie wypuszczając Poke-Żółwia.  
- Nie jestem pewny, czy damy radę go pokonać. - mruknąłem niepewnie widząc, że obecnie stwór z głośnym rykiem atakuje Shiftryego, który odskoczył wprawdzie przed pierwszym uderzeniem, ale z drugim juz miałby problemy, gdyby nie Wodne Działo wystrzelone w niego przez wodnego Pokemona.  
- Toriś jesteśmy silni, no nie? Trzeba walczyć. - skarciła mnie Clair i wydała szybkie polecenia - Atakuj pełną mocą i dodatkowo wzmacniaj się Pancerzem.  
Steelix zaprzestał prób trafienia roślinnego stworka i teraz skupił swoją uwagę na Poke-Żółwiu. Widać było, że tym razem atak jest skuteczniejszy i stworowi wyraźnie nie podoba się woda, jaką lał w niego przeciwnik, jednak wyglądało też na to, że trzeba jej naprawdę sporo, aby go osłabić. Wydawszy głośny ryk stalowy wąż otworzył paszczę i wypuścił potężny błękitny ogień, parując tym samym strumień wody.  
- Oddech Smoka. - rozpoznałem atak.  
- Blastoise nie poddawaj się, przełam to! - dopingowała tymczasem swego podopiecznego Clair.  
- Nie da rady. - szepnął cicho Max obserwując zmagania dziewczyny. I niestety miał rację, wprawdzie Poke-Żółw trenerki był i silny i wytrzymały, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że nasz przeciwnik jest potężniejszy od wszystkiego, z czym do tej pory walczyliśmy. Zacząłem się nawet zastanawiać, czy to jednak nie jest Dark Pokemon. Wprawdzie blizn nigdzie nie było widać, ale kolor był inny od tych, jakie zwykle mają Steelixy.  
- Unikaj. - zareagowała szybko dziewczyna, widząc że Wodne Działo zostało całkowicie skontrowane i tuż przed oberwaniem błękitnymi płomieniami Blastoise zdołał wykonać unik. Niestety jego przeciwnik przewidział ten manewr, gdyż w tej samej chwili wykonał mocny zamach ogonem i uderzył dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie Pokemon uskoczył.  
- Przebił Ochronę... - powiedziała niedowierzająco Clair, gdyż jej podopieczny faktycznie w momencie uniku wytworzył dodatkowo zieloną aurę, która teoretycznie powinna go ochronić przed najbliższym atakiem, jednak praktycznie obecne uderzenie stalowego ogona było tak silne, że Poke-Żółwia wyrzuciło w powietrze, a po głośnym uderzeniu o ścianę stworek upadł na podłogę. Wstał wprawdzie szybko, jednak widać było, że jest mocno osłabiony.  
- Clair, niechętnie to mówię, ale on jest za silny. - zaryzykowałem stwierdzenie.  
- Toriś nie pomagasz mi takimi uwagami. - odparła dziewczyna, jednak ton głosu wskazywał, że zgadza się z oceną moją i Maxa.  
- Wycofujemy się? - spytał szeptem młody trener. Jednak wyglądało na to, że Steelix go usłyszał, bowiem teraz znów uderzył ogonem ukruszając spod sufitu spory odłamek skały, który upadł tuż przed wyjściem ze „świątyni". Na szczęście w porę zdołaliśmy uskoczyć jednak sytuacja w jakiej się znaleźliśmy nie przedstawiała się najlepiej.  
- Cwaniaczek naprawdę chce nas zmasakrować. - mruknęła Clair z zawziętą miną i sięgnęła po kolejne PokeBalle, gdy tymczasem Blastoise znów wystrzelił w przeciwnika Wodne Działo.  
- No cóż, atakując większą ilością naszych podopiecznych pewnie go pokonamy, wprawdzie niezbyt to uczciwe, ale skoro nie chce nas wypuścić... - powiedziałem cicho, gdy nagle poczułem szturchniecie, a gdy się obejrzałem, zobaczyłem mojego Charmeleona jak z pewnością w oczach patrzy to na mnie, to na Steelixa.  
- Jesteś pewny? - zapytałem, gdyż od razu zrozumiałem, co Pok chce zrobić. Pytanie potrzebne nie było, bowiem ognista jaszczurka skinęła szybko głową i teraz wydała z siebie głośny ryk, który skutecznie przerwał kolejną próbę skontrowania wody Oddechem Smoka przez stalowego węża.  
- Rozumiem Toriś, że czas na zmianę. No niech ci będzie i powodzenia. - po tych słowach Clair zawróciła zmęczonego Blastoisa, Max uczynił to samo z Shiftry. Dwójka trenerów stanęła tuż obok półtorametrowego kamienia, który obecnie blokował wyjście i starała się pochodniami jak najlepiej oświecać teren pojedynku.  
- On to zrobi... - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy szept Maxa, gdy w tej samej chwili Steelix z głośnym rykiem zaatakował Charmeleona.  
- Uni... - przerwałem komendę tak szybko jak zamierzałem ją wypowiedzieć. Początkowo chciałem aby mój podopieczny uskoczył przed atakiem, a następnie Zasłoną Dymną ograniczył widoczność, jednak w tak małym pomieszczeniu na niewiele się to zda. Zrozumiałem też dlaczego Pokemon tak bardzo chciał walczyć i już wiedziałem, co należy zrobić. Charmeleon również to wiedział.  
Głuchy grzmot przetoczył się po świątyni, gdy mocny cios głowy Steelixa trafił wprost w ognistego jaszczura, jednak wbrew temu, czego spodziewał się stalowy wąż mój Pokemon stał pewnie na nogach i teraz błysnąwszy groźnie oczami uderzył celnie i mocno w głowę przeciwnika.  
- Wściekłość. - szepnęła z podziwem Clair, ja jednak wiedziałem, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Steelix głośno ryknął, cofnął masywny łeb i zamierzał wykonać zamach ogonem, jednak szybko wydałem komendę:  
- Przepalanie! - i jaszczur wystrzelił potężny strumień ognia, który trafiając w przeciwnika wybuchał powodując większe obrażenia, niż przy zwykłym strumieniu. Stalowy wąż ryknął, po czym znów zastosował Oddech Smoka z zamiarem skontrowania ataku. I niestety zaczynało mu to wychodzić. Obecnie oba strumienie siłowały się starając przebić jeden drugiego, jednak powoli i systematycznie błękitny płomień zbliżał się do mojego, osłabionego już walką, Pokemona. I nagle niemal instynktownie, jakby od wewnątrz coś mi kazało, powiedziałem spokojnie tylko jedno słowo:  
- Teraz.  
Charmeleon wciąż zionąc ogniem wydał z siebie głośny ryk, zalśnił i zaczął rosnąć. Ogon sie wydłużył, róg na głowie rozdzielił na dwa, a dodatkowo na grzbiecie wyrosły dwa wspaniałe skrzydła. Mój pierwszy Pokemon osiągnął drugie i ostatnie stadium ewolucji, stał się Charizardem.  
- Łaaaał... - usłyszałem szept podziwu Clair, Max zaś uśmiechnął się tylko i trzymał kciuk wskazujący w gorę.  
- Pełna moc. - wydałem polecenie, a w odpowiedzi ognisty jaszczur, czy raczej ognisty smok zwiększył natężenie ataku i teraz Steelixa zalała niemal fala ognia. Stwór starał się ją zwalczyć, jednak jego Oddech Smoka był już zbyt słaby, aby coś zdziałać. Machnął więc ogonem, znów krusząc z sufitu sporawy kamień i cisnął nim w przeciwnika. Jednak Charizard bez trudu go uniknął, a wzleciawszy nieznacznie w górę zmniejszył dystans i wciąż zionąc ogniem mocno uderzył pazurami w głowę przeciwnika. Stalowy wąż ryknął, wyglądało na to, że chce znów zaatakować, jednak jego ogon zatrzymał się w połowie zamachu, po czym potężny stwór upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny.  
- Koniec. - powiedział z podziwem Max, Charizard zaś wstrzymał atak i teraz wylądował obok mnie bardzo z siebie zadowolony, ale również zmęczony walką.  
- Świetnie się spisałeś. - pochwaliłem Pokemona, a ten w odpowiedzi szturchnął mnie przyjacielsko w ramię. Niestety uderzenie było mimo wszystko silne i omal nie upadłem od niego.  
- Więc tak wygląda finałowa wersja jaszczurki. - to mówiąc Clair zaczęła krążyć wokół Pokemona i trącać palcem a to ogon, a to skrzydło. Mina stworka wyrażała pełną dezaprobatę do jej zachowania, jednak cierpliwie znosił ogląd dokonany przez trenerkę.  
- No więc Toriś, jak tylko się stąd wydostaniemy zaczynasz naukę latania. Dobrze pamiętam co mówiła Karen i nie muszę chyba wyjaśniać, że bardzo chcę polatać na Pokemonie, a że z moich żaden się nie kwalifikuje, no to... - spojrzenie dziewczyny mówiło jasno, że wszelkie protesty z mojej strony zostaną natychmiastowo odrzucone.  
- A co z nim? - dodała po chwili, wskazując na nieprzytomnego Steelixa.  
- No cóż, jeśli mam zgadywać powiedziałbym, ze ten Pokemon jest strażnikiem czegoś, co znajduje się na końcu tunelu, z którego przyszedł. - odparł Max, jednak dziewczyna zniecierpliwiona znów zapytała:  
- Nie o to mi chodzi. Łapie go ktoś?  
Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Steelix był silny, co nie ulegało wątpliwości, był też nietypowy, przez swój złotawy kolor, jednak czy łapanie go było dobrym pomysłem? Jeśli faktycznie czegoś tu pilnował, no to...  
Nim zdążyliśmy podjąć jakąś konkretną decyzję głośny grzmot poinformował nas, że kamień blokujący wyjście ostał właśnie rozkruszony. Przez chwile pył ograniczał nam i tak średnią widoczność w panującym półmroku. Szybko jednak dostrzegliśmy trójkę ludzi, którzy mocnymi latarkami oświetlali komnatę, a obok nich stojącego Hariyamę. Znajomego Hariyamę.  
- No nie... - wyrwało się Clair, gdy sięgała po PokeBalle, jednak stanowczy głos zatrzymał ją w momencie chwytania pierwszego z nich.  
- Nie radzę dziewczyno. Obecnie wycelowane są w was trzy pistolety. Może mało to kulturalne rozwiązanie, jednak z doświadczenia wiem, że w walce Pokemon jesteście za dobrzy.  
- Ciebie przypadkiem nie aresztowali? - zapytałem, gdy zaczęliśmy się cofać, a do pomieszczenia wkroczył Batura, wraz z pomocnikiem poznanym w Biskupinie i trzecim mężczyzną, który okazał się owym tajemniczym typem, który nas tu zaprowadził.  
- Nie bądź bezczelny Tori. Aresztowali przez was i przez to, że ta wredna baba ciągle psuła mi plany. - warknął mężczyzna wskazując na Clair, która odparła kpiąco:  
- Ta "wredna baba" jest o wiele lepsza w szukaniu skarbów od ciebie. Zaakceptuj to amatorze.  
- No dobrze, ale pan naprawdę został aresztowany, więc co? Uciekł pan z więżenia? - ponowił pytanie Max.  
- A owszem, nie było to łatwe, ale z pomocą przyjaciół mi się udało. I nawet odzyskałem jednego z moich Pokemonów, a potem trzeba było kontynuować to, co mi przerwaliście.  
- Okradanie starych świątyń? - sarkastycznie zapytała Clair ignorując moje ostrzegawcze szturchnięcie.  
- Heh, jeśli chcesz to tak nazywać. Dobra, koniec pogadanek, dzięki za pomoc w rozprawieniu się ze strażnikiem, ale teraz zmiatać pod ścianę, jeśli nie chcecie zarobić kulki między oczy. Uprzedzam, że może i faktycznie w walkach Pokemon za dobry nie jestem, ale na strzelaniu to się znamy. - to mówiąc Batura pogroził pistoletem trzymanym w dłoni, po czym polecił swoim ludziom nas pilnować, a sam ruszył w stronę tunelu, z którego wypełzł Steelix.  
- Nie fajnie. - mruknąłem cicho. Clair z zawziętą miną obserwowała naszych przeciwników, gdyby mogła to zapewne zaatakowałaby ich nawet pięściami, jednak niestety w walce z bronią szanse mieliśmy kiepskie. Poków nie da rady wypuścić, sam Charizard też za wiele nie zrobi, użycie Zasłony Dymnej zbyt ryzykowne, no i pomieszczenie małe, więc istniała spora szansa, że nawet strzelając na oślep ktoś z nas może zostać trafiony. Max intensywnie myślał co zrobić, ja zresztą też, gdy nagle mocny blask otoczył "świątynie" oślepiając wszystkich.  
- Panie Batura, jest pan aresztowany. - usłyszeliśmy spokojny głos, który po chwili zidentyfikowałem jako głos Augustyna Kordeckiego, tutejszego Lidera. Następnie ciche uderzenia dały nam do zrozumienia, że nasi przeciwnicy zostają właśnie rozbrojeni, a gdy odzyskaliśmy zdolność widzenia, zrozumieliśmy, że to Solrock i jego Fala Psychiczna ich uśpiła. Jedynie Batura oparł się działaniu ataku i teraz z niepewną miną spoglądał na Lidera i towarzyszącą mu dwójkę Strażników Pokemon.  
- Jak się dowiedzieliście? - zapytał w końcu.  
- To nie było trudne. Śledziliśmy tą trójkę trenerów, która miała odwalić za was robotę i pozbyć się Steelixa. - odparł jeden ze strażników wskazując na nas.  
- Czyli mój plan obrócił się przeciwko mnie. - westchnął mężczyzna zrezygnowany. Zawrócił Hariyamę i uznawszy swoja porażkę poddał się Strażnikom Pokemon.  
- Tylko tym razem lepiej go pilnujcie. Naprawdę nie chciałabym po raz kolejny oglądać jego wrednej gęby. - skomentowała sytuacje Clair, gdy strażnicy wyprowadzali Baturę.  
- Taaa... Ona chciała powiedzieć, że dziękuje za pomoc. - powiedziałem ignorując mordercze spojrzenie, jakie posłała mi trenerka, zaś Max starając się zachować powagę zapytał rzeczowo:  
- Wiecie co jest za tunelem którego pilnuje Steelix?  
- Domyślamy się. - odparł spokojnie Lider, gdy strażnicy odprowadzili już Baturę, a pozostała dwójka była uśpiona zapewne na tyle długo, że chwilowo nie było potrzeby się nimi przejmować.  
- Odkryliśmy to miejsce już dawno temu, jednak Steelix uniemożliwiał nam przejście dalej. Gdy kamienne drzwi były zamknięte nie atakował, dzięki temu archeolodzy zdołali dość dobrze zbadać tutejsze malowidła. Wskazują one na miejsce kultu Legendarnej Trójcy Stwórców i sądzimy, że na końcu tunelu pilnowanego przez Steelixa znajduje się sala podobna do tej. Może być większa i może być bardziej reprezentatywna, ale nic więcej od niej nie oczekujemy. - wyjaśnił Lider.  
- Hm? Nic więcej? A skarby to co? - zapytała lekko zawiedziona Clair.  
- Skarby? Wiesz trenerko, nasi przodkowie czcili Legendarne Pokemony jako żywioły, stąd zresztą wzięły się Kamienie Żywiołów, do niedawna uznawane za mit i nie gromadzili bogactw, które miałyby być składane w ofierze, czy też być odzwierciedleniem ich wierzeń. Jeśli chcesz typowych skarbów, to powinnaś szukać w podziemiach zamków i warowni, tam może coś znajdziesz, lecz tutaj szczerze wątpię. - po tych słowach Lider powoli podszedł do leżącego Pokemona. Zauważyliśmy wtedy, że stwór odzyskał już przytomność, jednak nie zamierzał więcej atakować, widocznie uznał swoją porażkę.  
- Dobrze, że go nie łapaliście. Ten Pokemon jest związany z tym miejscem. Przeżył tu zapewne setki lat, co można wywnioskować po zmienionym kolorze skóry. - następnie Lider zwrócił się wprost do stalowego węża - Nie martw się, odejdziemy stąd i nie będziemy cię więcej niepokoić. Dobrze wykonujesz swoją pracę.  
- Hej, chwila. Ja chcę wiedzieć czego ten stwór pilnuje. - oznajmiła buntowniczo Clair. W odpowiedzi Steelix spojrzał na trenerkę badawczo, wreszcie z cichym mruknięciem skinął głową. Wyglądało na to, że pokonanie go faktycznie daje nam prawo do przejścia przez tunel i sprawdzenia co też się za nim znajduje.  
- Hej, dzięki. - Clair zastanawiała się chwilę, czy nie pogłaskać leżącego Pokemona, jednak ostrzegawcze spojrzenie skutecznie ją do tego zniechęciło. Następnie dziewczyna ruszyła odważnie w stronę tunelu, a zatrzymawszy się po kilku krokach rozkazała ponaglająco:  
- Toriś idziesz? Twój przerośnięty jaszczur przyda się w charakterze latarki.  
Westchnąłem tylko, przeprosiłem Lidera za zachowanie trenerki, a po chwili wraz z Maxem i Charizardem udaliśmy się do ciemnego tunelu. Kordecki po namyśle również do nas dołączył i kilka minut później stanęliśmy w kolejnej sali pełnej malowideł na ścianach i ze sporym kamiennym ołtarzem na środku.  
- Tak jak się spodziewaliśmy. - oznajmił Lider oglądając ściany.  
- Hmm... Płyty brak. Ściany... Też nic nie widać... - mruczała niezadowolona Clair oglądając wszystko uważnie. Zrozumiałem że szuka kolejnego Kamienia Żywiołów, lub też wskazówek gdzie takowy może się znajdować, jednak pamiętając to, czego się o owych kamieniach dowiedzieliśmy szczerze wątpiłem, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek natrafimy na kolejny. I tak fakt że udało się znaleźć Kamień Słońca można było uznać za duże szczęście. Wreszcie, po dłuższych oględzinach stwierdziliśmy, że z całą pewnością nie ma tu niczego tajemniczego, zagadkowego, ani skarbopodobnego. Świątynia była miejscem oddawania czci Pokemonom Stwórcom, oraz być może jakiemuś tajemniczemu Legendarnemu Pokemonowi. Zastanawiałem się czy owym stworem nie mogła być Lugia, lub Ho-oh, jednak z samych rysunków trudno było to jednoznacznie wyjaśnić. Ostatecznie więc pomogliśmy odstawić pomaganierów Batury do aresztu, a następnie trzeba było pożegnać się z Liderem i oddać Poki do Punktu Medycznego, celem wyleczenia.  
- Jeśli tak interesuje was poszukiwanie skarbów, to możecie wyruszyć na południe Częstochowy. Za lasem i wzgórzami znajduje się niewielka wioska i zamkowe ruiny, a związana jest z nimi legenda o skarbach i pewnym widmowym psie. Wiadomo jak to jest z opowieściami przekazywanymi z pokolenia na pokolenie, ale kto wie, może natraficie na coś interesującego. - powiedział na pożegnanie Kordecki.  
- Dziękujemy za informacje i na pewno skorzystamy z okazji. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair i tym samym wiadomo było, że ową legendę trzeba będzie sprawdzić.  
Rankiem następnego dnia opuszczaliśmy Częstochowę, aby udać się w kierunku Kielc i jedenastej już odznaki do mojej kolekcji. Teraz obok mnie wędrował Charizard, który był imponującym Pokemonem. Duży, silny i potrafiący latać wraz ze swoim trenerem, a przynajmniej tak było w teorii. Czy uda się tego dokonać w praktyce? Miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś się o tym przekonam.


	88. Zjawa i złoto

ODCINEK 88: ZJAWA I ZŁOTO.

- Wygląda na to, że trafiliśmy do celu. - powiedziała Clair, gdy wychodząc z lasu naszym oczom ukazała się niewielka wioska, a za nią ruiny starego zamku.  
- Jeśli nic nie pokręciliśmy, to zapewne tak. Przed nami Przymiłowice i jak rozumiem teraz zaczniesz bawić się w szukanie skarbów. - odparłem znudzonym głosem.  
- Ej Toriś, znowu marudzisz. Najpierw trzeba zasięgnąć informacji, co to za legenda z tymi skarbami i gdzie szukać tego całego widmowego psa, no a potem zobaczymy. - po tych słowach trenerka przyspieszyła kroku i ścieżką udała się do wioski, a Absol pomknął za nią.  
- Wiesz Tori, że ona ma rację? Też myślę, że powinieneś być mniej sceptyczny jeśli chodzi o wyprawy poszukiwawcze. - jakby mi było mało przesadnego entuzjazmu Clair, teraz Max oznajmiał, że popiera tą wariatkę.  
- Poza tym jeśli mam być szczery, to wątpię abyśmy coś znaleźli. - dodał po chwili, po czym ruszył za dziewczyną, z Gloomem raźno wędrującym obok niego.  
- Ehhh... Ale co ja poradzę na to, że Clairowe poszukiwania skarbów zawsze kończą się kłopotami. - westchnąłem jeszcze do stojącego obok mnie Charizarda. Ognisty jaszczur tylko mruknął pokrzepiająco, przynajmniej on był po mojej stronie. Rozejrzawszy się dostrzegłem jeszcze Noctowla, który obecnie siedział na dachu jednego z budynków stojących na granicy wioski. No cóż nie było innego wyjścia, jak udać się za pewną upartą trenerką i po raz kolejny pilnować, aby nie wpakowała się w kłopoty.  
Tak w ogóle cała ta wyprawa została zasugerowana przez Lidera z Częstochowy, który widząc z jakim fanatyzmem Clair poszukuje skarbów poinformował o legendzie miasteczka do którego właśnie wkraczaliśmy. Miały być w niej skarby i tajemniczy widmowy pies. Oczywistym było, że będziemy musieli to sprawdzić i teraz, chcąc nie chcąc po raz kolejny staliśmy się poszukiwaczami skarbów.  
- Niefajnie. Wygląda na to, że Punktu Medycznego to tu nie maja. - mruknęła w pewnej chwili Clair, gdy zbliżaliśmy się już do centrum wioski. W mijanych gospodarstwach od czasu od czasu widać było mieszkańców przyglądających się nam z ciekawością. Właściwie nie tyle nam co naszym Pokemonom, a zwłaszcza Charizardowi. Ognisty jaszczur ewoluował wczoraj po wspaniałym pojedynku ze Steelixem i początkowo miał drobne problemy w wędrówce przez las, ze względu na zwiększenie rozmiarów, jednak obecnie już całkowicie się przyzwyczaił do swej powiększonej formy i starał nie zwracać uwagi na ciekawskie spojrzenia.  
- No to jak faktycznie nie mają, to zapewne rozbijemy obozowisko niedaleko zabudowań, jak to czasem robiliśmy. - odparł na uwagę dziewczyny Max i chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, gdy dostrzegliśmy starszego mężczyznę i towarzyszących mu dwóch młodych chłopaków, niewiele starszych od nas, którzy nadeszli z naprzeciwka.  
- Witam przybyłych trenerów. Zabłądziliście może? - powitał nas przyjaźnie.  
- Zabłądziliśmy? Nie, po prostu wędrujemy, ten tu zbiera odznaki... - Clair zaczęła wyjaśniać nim zdążyłem się odezwać, czy nawet wymyślić konkretną odpowiedź na pytanie i teraz dokonywała szybkiej prezentacji - Ten trenuje roślinne Pokemony, a ja zajmuję się tropieniem i łapaniem tych rzadkich. A w ogóle to jestem Clair. - i z uśmiechem trenerka wyciągnęła rękę w geście powitania. Starszy mężczyzna nie do końca przekonany uścisnął ją, a dziewczyna szybko dokonywała przedstawiania reszty naszej drużyny. Przez cały ten czas Max starał się zachować powagę, a ja tylko westchnąłem i czekałem, aż to wszystko się skończy i nastąpi kluczowe pytanie.  
- No więc, są tu jakieś dziwne, albo tajemnicze Pokemony w okolicy? - gdy tylko prezentacja została zakończona Clair przeszła do sedna sprawy.  
- Oj trenerko, trenerko, narwana z ciebie osóbka i cierpliwości powinnaś się nieco nauczyć. - odpowiedział spokojnie starszy mężczyzna. Następnie przyjrzał się uważnie nam i naszym Pokemonom i w końcu rzekł:  
- Jeśli jeszcze się nie domyśliliście, to powiem, że jestem burmistrzem tej wioski, zwę sie Zbyszko, no właściwie to Zbigniew, ale wszyscy wołają na mnie Zbyszko. Jak rozumiem usłyszeliście co nieco o legendzie jaka krąży wokół ruin naszego zamku - tu burmistrz wskazał na wieżę i mury widziane w oddali - Muszę przyznać, że mało kogo ta historia interesuje, zwłaszcza że jest sporo o wiele ciekawszych i bardziej prawdopodobnych opowieści tyczących się różnych zamków w różnych rejonach naszego pięknego kraju.  
Pokiwałem tylko głową, podobnie jak Max, natomiast mina Clair zaczynała wyrażać zniecierpliwienie.  
- Cierpliwości, jak już mówiłem niewiele osób interesuje nasza legenda, ale jeśli zadajecie sobie trud i chcecie szukać zjaw, skarbów, lub jednego i drugiego, to zapraszam do mnie i tam wszystko wam opowiem. Tylko prosiłbym o zawrócenie waszych podopiecznych, gdyż w domu i tak nie będzie dla nich miejsca. - to mówiąc burmistrz wskazał na Charizarda. Pokemon tyko mruknął rozumiejąc o co mężczyźnie chodzi, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy ognisty jaszczur nadal powinien przebywać poza PokeBallem cały czas. Clair wprawdzie średnio podobał się pomysł na zawracanie Absola, podobnie zresztą jak i czarno-białemu stworkowi, no ale skoro było trzeba.  
Kilka minut później siedzieliśmy już w przestronnym pokoju, w domu należącym do burmistrza. Dwóch chłopaków którzy mu towarzyszyli, a którzy okazali się jego synami, obecnie przygotowywali obiad, lub coś podobnego, gdyż pora była zdecydowanie popołudniowa. Zbyszko zaś rozsiadł się wygodnie, znów poprzyglądał się nam przez chwilę, a wreszcie zaczął:  
- Widzę to w was. Fascynacja otaczającym nas światem, rządza przygody i chęć poznania. Niektórzy tego nie kryją - jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Clair - Inni owszem - tym razem spojrzał na mnie - Jednak jesteście trójką wyjątkowych trenerów i myślę, że już wiele dziwnych i niezwykłych przygód przeżyliście. Jeśli więc chcecie przeszukać ruiny naszego zamku, to nie będę was zatrzymywał. Może coś znajdziecie, może nie. Najpierw jednak wysłuchajcie tej krótkiej opowieści.  
Tu nastąpiła efektowna pauza, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy starszy mężczyzna naprawdę ma rację. Czy faktycznie tak jak Clair lubię przygody i niebezpieczeństwo? A jeśli tak, to dlaczego staram się go zwykle unikać? Tymczasem trenerka rozsiadła się wygodnie i z niecierpliwością czekała na historię jaką za chwilę usłyszymy, podobnie zresztą jak Max, który w odróżnieniu ode mnie, czy od tej wariatki mógł zostać zaklasyfikowany jako osoba neutralna, jeśli chodzi o przygody.  
- Historia ta wydarzyła się dawno, dawno temu, w czasach gdy nie tylko nie było jeszcze Gwardii Pokemon, ale i nikt nie myślał aby coś takiego stworzyć. Nasz kraj jako taki nie istniał, było jedynie sporo większych, lub mniejszych wiosek podporządkowanych dużym miastom. Tutejsza okolica była pod władaniem księcia z Częstochowy, książę ów miał dwóch synów, starszy z nich miał odziedziczyć po nim tron i władać okolicznymi ziemiami, zaś młodszy miał wstąpić do częstochowskiego klasztoru i zostać jednym z mnichów.  
- Hej, ale to znaczy... To jak stary jest ten klasztor? - przerwała opowieść zaciekawiona Clair.  
- Nikt tego nie wie dokładnie. Jest uznawany za jeden z najstarszych tego typu obiektów w kraju, no i szkoła jaka tam jest również uchodzi za bardzo starą, według niektórych za najstarszą, chociaż trzeba pamiętać, że nie zawsze uczono tam jak być trenerem Pokemonów. - zamiast burmistrza odpowiedzi udzielił Max.  
- Jest tak jak mówisz młody trenerze. - pokiwał głową Zbyszko - Częstochowa to stare miasto, wprawdzie nie tak stare jak Kraków, ale z pewnością widziała i przeżyła niejedno. Wracając zaś do opowieści trzeba wam wiedzieć, że młodszemu synowi nie podobały się plany te plany. Pewnej nocy wykradł ojcu sporo pieniędzy i kosztowności i umknął z miasta, aby szukać swego przeznaczenia w świecie. Rankiem książę wysłał swe sługi, aby syna odnalazły i sprowadziły z powrotem nawet gdyby trzeba było to zrobić siłą. No i niestety tak się stało. Chłopak dotarł tutaj, do naszej wioski, gdzie dogonili go ludzie księcia. Młodzieniec nie chciał wracać, bronił się dzielnie, lecz niestety zginął, zaś cały jego majątek wraz z nim został pochowany w podziemiach tutejszego zamku.  
Burmistrz przerwał na chwilę opowiadanie. No tak, teraz wiadomo było skąd skarb, pozostała kwestia widmowego psa, ale do niej zapewne też wkrótce dojdziemy. Zastanawiała mnie też kwestia czemu zamek był tak blisko Częstochowy, gdzie z kolei zespół klasztorny można było za kolejny zamek traktować. Jeśli jednak przyjąć, że w dawnych czasach wielkie miasta konkurowały ze sobą, a i być może napadały na siebie, to taki stan rzeczy nie wydawał się juz tak dziwny.  
- Czyli ten majątek tego młodego to jest ten miejscowy skarb, tak? A czy ktoś go szukał przez te wszystkie lata? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona przedłużającą się ciszą Clair.  
- A owszem, ktoś go znalazł. Wysłuchaliście pierwszej części naszej legendy, a teraz czas na jej drugą część. Od tamtych wydarzeń minęło wiele lat. Miasta upadały i powstawały, wreszcie powstała też Gwardia Pokemon, pod której przewodnictwem powoli powstawał nasz kraj. Tymczasem w naszej wiosce pewien młody i biedny pastuszek wypasał stado Mareepów na pobliskich łąkach. Jeden z nich zabłądził i trafił na teren zamku. który już wtedy zaczął popadać w ruinę. Chłopak zszedł do podziemi w poszukiwaniu swego Pokemona i tam spotkał widmowego psa. Wrócił do domu nie tylko z Marepeem ale i z workiem złota. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, czy to owa zjawa wskazała mu miejsce ukrycia skarbu, czy może był to ten sam młodzieniec, który uciekł od życia zakonnego, teraz właśnie pod postacią widma. W każdym razie biedny pastuszek przestał być już taki biedny, lecz jego zazdrosny sąsiad postanowił sam sprawdzić co też w podziemiach zamku się znajduje. Udał się tam nocą, jednak nigdy już nie wrócił. Powiada się, że widmowy pies potrafi rozpoznać, czy ktoś jest dobry czy zły. Dobrych, jak biednego pastuszka nagrodził złotem, zaś złych jak ów sąsiad ukarał. Od tych wydarzeń minęło setki lat. Wielu wędrowało po podziemiach coraz bardziej rozpadającego się zamku, jednak skarbu nikt nie znalazł po dziś dzień. - zakończył opowieść Zbyszko.  
- Ciekawa historia, dziękujemy. - pierwszy odezwał się Max, bowiem Clair była zbyt zamyślona przetwarzaniem otrzymanych informacji i widać było, że nad czymś rozmyśla.  
- Nie ma za co młody trenerze, z przyjemnością opowiadam tą legendę każdemu, kto zechce jej wysłuchać. - odparł burmistrz z uśmiechem  
- Jedno pytanko, skarbu nie znaleziono zgoda, a co z tą całą zjawą? - odezwała się w końcu dziewczyna.  
- Zjawa? Cóż, czasem turyści, czy też poszukiwacze skarbów schodzą do zamkowych podziemi. Czasem mówią, że widzieli coś, co wyglądało jak czarny pies, jednak szybko uciekało na ich widok. Ostatecznie więc sami nie byli do końca pewni, czy coś widzieli, czy to tylko wyobraźnia pobudzona naszą legendą - odparł starszy mężczyzna.  
- Rozumiem... Czyli nie będzie miał pan nic przeciwko temu, abyśmy się rozejrzeli po zamku jeszcze dzisiaj? - zadała kolejne pytanie trenerka.  
- Właściwie miałbym. - tu burmistrz zrobił krótką przerwę, a Clair zrobiła zawiedziona minę, szybko jednak mężczyzna się uśmiechnął i kontynuował:  
- Najpierw zjecie ze mną obiad i może wy mi coś opowiecie z waszych przygód, gdyż bardzo lubię różne ciekawe historie. No a później możecie do woli wędrować po zamku i jego podziemiach. Już ci mówiłem trenerko, naucz się cierpliwości. - i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do dziewczyny, która teraz zrobiła obrażoną minę i pewnie nawet odgryzła by się jakąś złośliwą uwagą, jednak zdołała się opanować.  
I tak w domu burmistrza mogliśmy się całkiem nieźle najeść, a przy okazji opowiedzieć o przygodzie na Malborskim zamku, czy poszukiwaniach Kamienia Słońca. Nie były to jakieś ściśle tajne historie i nie było ryzyka, że ujawnimy coś, czego osoby postronne wiedzieć nie powinny, jak istnienia Dark Pokemonów, czy też planów "Targowicy". Uświadomiło mi to również, że w pewnym sensie nie tylko stajemy się sławnymi trenerami (chociaż Zbyszko raczej nas nie rozpoznał), ale i będącymi czymś w rodzaju elity, bowiem wiemy więcej od innych zbieraczy odznak. Nie byłem wprawdzie do końca pewien, czy to dobrze czy nie i jak zwykle trzeba było się uzbroić w cierpliwość, gdyż czas da najlepszą odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
Obiad zjedzony i wprawdzie bardzo powoli zbliżał się wieczór, jednak Clair zadecydowała, że powinniśmy korzystać, skoro słońce jeszcze góruje nad lasem, to może coś znajdziemy za dnia, a jak nie to i do nocy nie trzeba będzie długo czekać. I tak udaliśmy się w kierunku zamkowych ruin, a do poszukiwań dołączyli Noctowl i Absol.  
- Zwracać uwagę na wszystko co dziwne, niezwykłe, tajemnicze, podejrzane... - zaczęła wyliczankę dziewczyna, gdy dotarliśmy do zamkowych ruin. Tak "ruiny" były najodpowiedniejszym określeniem dla tego, co z zamku zostało. Kilka ścian, rozsypująca się brama i stara wieża górująca nad tym wszystkim. Zacząłem się nawet zastanawiać, czy schodzenie do podziemi jest aby bezpieczne i czy tunele nie grożą zawaleniem.  
- No i jesteśmy. - powiedział Max, gdy stanęliśmy przed drzwiami, czy raczej sporą dziurą w ścianie która kiedyś drzwiami była, a za nią w mrok prowadziły kamienne schody.  
- Dobra, schodzimy. Toriś... - dziewczyna przerwała wydawanie polecenia wzdychając.  
- No tak, przecież teraz jaszczur się zrobił za duży żeby za świetlówkę robić, na oko widać że te tunele zbyt wysokie nie są. - kontynuowała po chwili, tymczasem Absol pociągnąwszy nosem parę razy powoli zszedł do tunelu.  
- Zawsze można użyć tradycyjnych latarek. - zasugerował młody trener sięgając do plecaka.  
- A ty? Dasz rade latać w środku? - zapytałem jeszcze Noctowla, który obecnie siadł na kamieniu u wejścia do podziemi. Teraz spojrzał tylko na mnie krytycznie i wleciał do tunelu podążając za Absolem.  
- Latarki wystarczą, jakby coś było nie tak, to Poki to powinny dostrzec wcześniej. - stwierdziła w końcu Clair, a następnie pozwoliła, abym z Maxem podążyli śladem Pokemonów i oświetlając drogę sprawdzali, czy jest bezpiecznie, a gdyby istniało ryzyko uderzenia głową o zbyt niski strop, to nas miała spotkać owa wątpliwa przyjemność.  
Podziemny tunel był ciemny, czuć w nim było wilgocią, co nie dziwiło zbytnio, gdyż zbudowany z kamienia skutecznie ograniczał odpływ wody. Szliśmy ostrożnie co jakiś czas będąc informowanym przez Pokemony o spadku terenu, czy też obniżeniach sufitu. Od czasu do czasu mijaliśmy spore pomieszczenia, które kiedyś zapewne służyły za magazyny, obecnie wyglądem przypominały zwykłe groty, jednak nic ciekawego w nich nie było. Wtem lecący na przedzie Noctowl zahukał ostrzegawczo, następnie dało się słyszeć coś jakby szamotanie, warknięcie Absola, i po chwili z głośnym piskiem minęły nas wystraszone dwie Rattaty.  
- No cóż, za bardzo zjawowato one nie wyglądały. - mruknąłem obserwując ucieczkę Pokemonów.  
- Bez głupich uwag Toriś, jeśli coś tu jest to to znajdziemy wcześniej czy później, nawet gdyby trzeba było obłazić całe te podziemia. - odparła gniewnie Clair i omiótłszy latarką otoczenie kontynuowała poszukiwania.  
- Będzie kłopot jak nic nie znajdziemy. - szepnąłem jeszcze do Maxa.  
- Legenda, to legenda. Wprawdzie w każdej jest coś z prawdy, ale patrząc na to, jak te podziemia wyglądają też wątpię, aby był tu jakiś skarb. - odparł chłopak, ale dalszą rozmowę musieliśmy przerwać, gdyż ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Clair jasno mówiło, że pesymistyczne podejście jest niewskazane. Mając nadzieje, że coś to da i nieco pomoże w poszukiwaniach wypuściłem Kadabrę, a gdy tylko to uczyniłem usłyszałem:  
"Znowu podziemia..." - po czym Pokemon rozpoczął analizę okolicy i poszukiwanie umysłów istot jakie mogłyby znajdować się w pobliżu.  
- No brawo Toriś, wreszcie jakiś entuzjazm. - usłyszałem głos Clair, po którym dziewczyna uważnie obserwowała Psycho-Poka. Niestety wyglądało na to, że poza przepłoszonymi Rattatami w podziemiach nie ma nikogo więcej, bowiem ostatecznie stworek pokręcił tylko przecząco głową.  
- Nic. - oznajmiłem krótko podziękowawszy Kadabrze za pomoc i zawróciwszy go do PokeBalla.  
- Nic? Naprawdę? I może mam się poddać? - zawzięta mina Clair jasno mówiła, że rezygnować z poszukiwań to ona jeszcze nie zamierza.  
- No ale Kadabra stwierdził, że tu nikogo nie ma... - powiedziałem nie do końca przekonany.  
- Nie ma, albo i jest. Przypominam że zjawy mogą być trudne do wykrycia przez psychików, a poza tym szukamy tu jeszcze skarbów, pamiętasz? No więc dzięki za próbę pomocy w poszukiwaniach, ale jak widać na niewiele się tym razem Żółtek przydał. - po tych słowach trenerka minęła nas i podążyła za Absolem, który prowadząc naszą drużynkę starał się rozglądać na wszystkie strony i wytropić coś niezwykłego.  
- No wiesz Tori, przynajmniej się starałeś. - dodał jeszcze cicho Max idąc za dziewczyną. Głośno wzdychając nie pozostało mi nic innego jak udać się za nimi.  
Ostatecznie pokręciliśmy się po podziemiach dobrą godzinę, jednak poza wystraszeniem Rattatów nic nie udało nam się znaleźć. Wprawdzie nie zwiedziliśmy wszystkich tuneli, grot i zakamarków, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że skarbów, czy też zjawy to tam nie ma. Clair nawet nie starała się ukryć niezadowolenia z tego powodu, a my wiedzieliśmy, że wszelkie próby pocieszenia dziewczyny skończą się tylko tym, że zirytuje się jeszcze bardziej.  
- Dobra, poczekamy kilka godzin, może się nawet przekimamy, ale w nocy pokręcimy się tu jeszcze raz. - oznajmiła w końcu głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
- A to taka wielka różnica, dzień czy noc? - zaryzykowałem pytanie,.  
- Duchy i zjawy zwykle pojawiają się nocą. - przypomniał mi cicho Max, a Clair tylko pokiwała głową.  
Opuściliśmy teren zamkowych ruin, a rozbiwszy prowizoryczne obozowisko w pobliżu wioski przygotowywaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Gdy burmistrz dowiedział się, że pierwsze poszukiwania zakończyliśmy przyszedł spytać, jaki jest ich efekt, a także zaprosić nas na nocleg do swego domu. Odmówiliśmy jednak, tłumacząc, że skoro czeka nas jeszcze nocna wyprawa, to i nie chcemy sprawiać dodatkowych kłopotów. Zresztą w chwili obecnej nastawienie Clair do otaczającego świata było takie, że lepiej aby unikała kontaktów międzyludzkich.

- Wstawaj śpiochu, robota czeka. - usłyszałem tuż obok ucha, po czym poczułem mocne szturchnięcie.  
- Clair? - zapytałem półprzytomnie ziewając na dodatek, jednak szybko przypomniałem sobie gdzie jesteśmy i czemu tym razem zarywamy nockę.  
- Strasznie ciemno, może faktycznie nocna wyprawa to dobry pomysł. - usłyszałem jeszcze komentarz Maxa, który był już prawie gotów do drogi i oświetlał obecnie teren obozowiska, aby łatwiej było się przygotować do wyprawy.  
- Wyruszamy jak tylko będziecie gotowi. Pokemony zwiadowcy tacy jak za dnia. - zarządziła trenera, a obok niej dostrzegłem Absola. Wprawdzie Noctowl nadal spał na pobliskim drzewie, ale w jego wypadku nie trzeba było dużo, aby był gotów do działania.  
Po kilku minutach znów wkraczaliśmy do podziemi, które teraz wydawały się nieco straszniejsze niż za dnia. Ciemno, mokro, zimno, nie przeszkadzało to jednak Absolowi wytrwale tropić z nosem przy ziemi.  
- Toriś powiedz Żółtkowi, żeby znowu dokonał analizy. - poleciła w pewnej chwili Clair. Lekko zdziwiony spełniłem jej "prośbę", jednak tak jak poprzednio, tak i tym razem Psycho-Pok niczego nie wyczuwał.  
- Znowu nic. - powiedziałem krótko i w tej samej chwili usłyszałem ciche mruknięcie Absola, a obok mnie wylądował Noctowl.  
- Czyżby Clair miała rację, że zjawy nie da się wyczuć psychiką? - spytał Max, widząc jak czarno-biały stworek daje wyraźne znaki, że coś wytropił i trzeba się spieszyć, aby owo coś złapać.  
"Możliwe... Ja nic tam nie wyczuwam..." - usłyszałem jeszcze od Kadabry, po czym zawróciłem Poka i to samo uczyniłem z Noctowlem, bowiem w odróżnieniu od zwykłego, szybkie latanie po podziemiach niezbyt Poke-Sowie wychodziło.  
- Idziemy szybko i cicho. - polecenie wydane przez Clair było całkowicie zbędne, bowiem sami to wiedzieliśmy i teraz prowadzeni przez Absola podążaliśmy ciemnym korytarzem starając się aby latarki dawały tylko tyle światła, żebyśmy nie wpadli na ścianę. W końcu jeśli to faktycznie zjawa na nas czekała, to lepiej było jej nie płoszyć.  
- Jest... - szepnęła po dłuższej chwili trenerka, gdy w jednym z pomieszczeń dostrzegłem jakiś ciemny kształt. Stwór gdy tylko nas dostrzegł warknął gniewnie i wypuścił w stronę Absola niewielka kulę ognia, Pokemon jednak zręcznie jej uniknął.  
- Szybko Rozcinanie, trzeba sprawdzić czy to faktycznie zjawa. - poleciła zaintrygowana Clair.  
- Jeśli strzelił ogniem, to ja bym obstawiał Pokemona, a nie zjawę. – skomentował sytuację Max i starał się oświetlić latarką miejsce, w którym "widmo" się znajdowało, jednak zręczny skok stwora sprawił, że nie zdołaliśmy dokładnie rozpoznać z czym mamy do czynienia. Absol jednak był szybkim i zwinnym Pokemonem i nim nasz przeciwnik zdołał umknąć zagrodził mu drogę i ciął mocno i celnie pazurami. Usłyszeliśmy piśnięcie, a po nim w naszą stronę poleciała chmura dymu.  
- Zasłona Dymna? - zapytałem nie będąc do końca pewnym, bowiem półmrok jaki nas otaczał utrudniał dokładną identyfikację.  
- Sądząc po zapachu raczej coś trującego. Wstrzymajcie oddech. - polecił szybko Max, a tymczasem zjawa korzystając z chwilowej dezorientacji Absola i jego trenerki przeskoczyła zwinnie nad przeciwnikiem i pomknęła tunelem w głąb podziemi.  
- Szybko za nim. - zdążyła powiedzieć Clair starając się jak najszybciej wyjść z zasięgu chmury. Z pomocą latarek udało nam się opuścić trującą przeszkodę i teraz niemal biegliśmy za Absolem, który starał się nie zgubić topu naszego przeciwnika.  
- Toriś, jak tym razem go dopadniemy... Sprawdzasz w PokeEnyklopedii co to... - usłyszałem jeszcze polecenia Clair, a że i mnie coś takiego przyszło do głowy, to starałem się teraz szybko wyciągnąć urządzenie z plecaka, jednak ze względu na bieg nie było to takie łatwe.  
- W końcu musi się zatrzymać. - powiedział jeszcze Max i jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów usłyszeliśmy groźne warknięcie, a po nim podobne należące do Absola. Po chwili dotarliśmy do jednego z wielu pomieszczeń, dawnych magazynów. Pod jego ścianą warcząc gniewnie stał czworonożny, czarny Pokemon i widać było, że stara się zasłonić wejście do niewielkiej groty, która naturalnie, bądź też dzięki Pokemonom powstała w tym miejscu. Naprzeciwko niego stał Absol i również warcząc starał się przegonić, czy też sprowokować do ataku swojego przeciwnika.  
- No i cię dopędziliśmy, panie zjawo. Coś za jeden? - z zadowoleniem w głosie Clair wkroczyła do pomieszczenia. Stwór widząc ją, oraz mnie i Maxa stojących za dziewczyną znów gniewnie warknął i widać było, że chce nas zaatakować, jednak zdecydowana przewaga liczebna powstrzymuje go od tego.  
- To chyba Houndoom, Tori walczył z takim w pojedynku o Odznakę Wulkanu. - rozpoznał stwora Max wskazując na jego łeb, na którym widać było dwa pokaźne rogi.  
- Super, a rzadki jest? - nim dziewczyna doczekała się odpowiedzi wszyscy usłyszeliśmy ciche piśnięcie dobiegające z groty, która Pokemona starał się zasłonić.  
- Oho, coś mi mówi że to nie on, tylko ona. - mruknąłem cicho rozumiejąc już mniej więcej czym była owa zjawa z ruin.  
Houndoom zaś warknął po raz ostatni, po czym odwrócił się w stronę groty, z której nieporadnie wyszedł właśnie mały Houndour. Stworek szybko został chwycony przez matkę za kark i zaciągnięty z powrotem do legowiska Pokemonów.  
- No i zagadka rozwiązana. - stwierdził cicho Max.  
- Taaa... Zjawa okazała się Pokemonem, który starał się trzymać ludzi z dala od swego legowiska. - mruknąłem i spojrzałem na Clair. Dziewczyna natomiast wyglądała dziwnie. Jeszcze chwilę temu była gotowa walczyć z Pokemonem, a i być może go złapać, ale teraz... Była poważna, zamyślona, jakby coś sobie wspominała.  
"No tak, w końcu ona zawsze była sama..." - przypomniała mi się skrócona wersja jej historii poznana nie tak dawno temu w Warszawie.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - szepnąłem cicho, a w odpowiedzi trenerka skinęła tylko głową, a po chwili rzekła:  
- Nie da rady. Jajami Poków można się opiekować, bo po wykluciu stworki i tak nie będą znać swoich rodziców, ale te tutaj... - tu spojrzała w stronę groty, z której znów wyszła matka Houdnouerów, tym razem nie warcząc a jedynie patrząc wprost na Clair.  
- Nie bój się, nie zamierzam łapać ani ciebie, ani twoich młodych. - powiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna, a następnie odwróciła się i szepnęła cicho - Wracamy.  
Absol tylko skinął głową i mruknąwszy na pożegnanie Houndoomowi pobiegł za trenerką. Niepewnie spojrzałem na Maxa, a potem za oddalającą się dziewczyną.  
- No cóż, skoro Clair zadecydowała, to chyba koniec poszukiwań. Przynajmniej wiemy już czym owo widmo było. - to mówiąc chłopak skłonił się Pokemonowi na pożegnanie i również odszedł. Ja zaś nadal nie byłem do końca pewny jak zinterpretować dziwne zachowanie dziewczyny. Czyżby widok Pokemona dbającego o bezpieczeństwo młodych, aż tak na nią podziałał? Miałem nadzieje że wszystko z nią w porządku i juz po chwili również opuszczałem zamkowe podziemia.  
Na szczęście rankiem nic nie wskazywało na to, aby nocne odkrycie wywarło jakiś dłuższy wpływ na Clair. Dziewczyna była taka jak zwykle i nie kryjąc zawodu opowiedziała burmistrzowi czym ostatecznie okazało się widmo z zamkowych ruin. Poprosiła też aby nie rozpowiadać o tym za bardzo, żeby Pokemony mogły spokojnie sobie mieszkać w swoim legowisku. Nie mając już zbyt wiele do roboty opuściliśmy wioskę i udaliśmy się w dalszą podróż do Kielc, kolejnych przygód i kolejnej odznaki do mojej kolekcji.


	89. Trenerski pojedynek

ODCINEK 89: TRENERSKI POJEDYNEK.

- Kolejny dzionek minął, kolejne kilometry przewędrowaliśmy i kolejny Punkt Medyczny czeka, aby nas ugościć tej nocy. - radośnie oznajmiła Clair, gdy wkraczaliśmy do niewielkiego miasteczka.  
- A jak nie mają Punktu Medycznego to co? - zapytałem na wszelki wypadek, nie chcąc jednak psuć dobrego humoru dziewczyny.  
- Toriś znowu pesymizujesz. Jest miasteczko? Jest. Wędrują tędy trenerzy? Wędrują. No to miejsce na odpoczynek też będzie. Mam racje Młody?  
Nim Max zdołał odpowiedzieć nadleciał Noctowl i głośno hukając potwierdził tok rozumowania dziewczyny.  
- Ha, Pierzak okazał się przydatny. - zadowolona trenerka przyspieszyła kroku udając się w stronę z której nadleciał Pokemon. Towarzyszący jej jak zwykle Absol powędrował za nią, również wyglądając na zadowolonego z nadchodzącego odpoczynku.  
- No to idziemy. - to mówiąc podreptałem za dziewczyną. Charizard wędrował obok mnie i jak to bywało od czasu jego ewolucji wzbudzał sensację wśród przechodniów. W końcu Pokemon do małych nie należał. Ponad dwa metry wzrostu, a rozpostarte skrzydła zapewne miałyby jeszcze więcej, do tego pokaźna budowa ciała, długi ogon, który Pok musiał cały czas pilnować, aby o nic nie zaczepić. Niestety czasy swobodnego wędrowania jako Charmeleon minęły i coraz bardziej wyglądało na to, że o ile na otwartych przestrzeniach potężny jaszczur może jeszcze jako tako wędrować luzem, tak w miastach i miasteczkach lepiej zawracać go do PokeBalla.  
- No niestety Tori, duże Poki to duże kłopoty. Może nie dosłownie, ale... - cicha uwaga Maxa uświadomiła mi, że chłopak doskonale wiedział o czym myślę. Wyglądało więc na to, że będę musiał pogadać z moim pierwszym Pokemonem i dowiedzieć się jak Charizard obecnie czuje się wędrując luzem i czy nie chciałby więcej czasu spędzać w PokeBallu. Obok młodego trenera wędrował jak zwykle Gloom, ale z nim problemów nie było, w końcu sięgał chłopakowi ledwo do pasa, podobnie zresztą jak Absol Clair, czy mój Noctowl, który był jeszcze mniej problematyczny przez ciągle latanie z drzewa na drzewo i ze słupa na słup. Teraz właśnie Poke-Sowa siedziała już na dachu Punktu Medycznego i czekała na nasze przybycie.  
- Dzień dobry, macie wolne pokoje dla strudzonych trenerów, prawda? - zapytała od progu Clair.  
Młoda dziewczyna siedząca za sporym stołem, na który oddawało się PokeBalle na przechowanie, skinęła na powitanie głową i odparła:  
- Oczywiście, z wolnymi pokojami zwykle nie ma problemu. Wprawdzie kilka godzin temu zameldowała się już u nas dwójka trenerów, ale dla was też spokojnie znajdzie się miejsce.  
Następnie dokonaliśmy krótkiej narady i zdecydowaliśmy oddać nasze Poki na przegląd, gdyż od opuszczenia Częstochowy Punktu Medycznego nie odwiedzały, więc na wszelki wypadek lepiej żeby zostały na noc i w pełni zregenerowały siły. I tak po kilku minutach jedynie w trójkę zajęliśmy wolne pokoje, ja i Max dwuosobówkę, zaś Clair jak zwykle mały jednoosobowy pokoik. Do udania się na spoczynek było jeszcze trochę wcześnie, więc ostatecznie dziewczyna wprosiła się do nas, na pogadankę, czy raczej na sprawianie kłopotów, jakbym miał wyrazić swoje zdanie.  
- Toriś pamiętasz co mi obiecałeś? - zaczęła zaraz po wejściu.  
- Nie, nic sobie nie przypominam, a jak nie masz oświadczeń na piśmie, to znaczy że niczego nie obiecywałem. - odparłem szybko. Wprawdzie nie wiedziałem o co dokładnie dziewczynie chodzi, ale chyba wolałem nie wiedzieć.  
- No jak to? A co z lataniem na Pokemonach? Cały dzień wędrówki ,a ty pewnie nawet nie próbowałeś Charizardowi wleźć na grzbiet. - przypomniała zniecierpliwiona trenerka.  
- Ehhh... Jak ci tak pilno do latania, spadania i łamania się, to może sama spróbuj. - westchnąłem, a widząc, że Clair się uśmiecha w ten charakterystyczny dla niej sposób westchnąłem ponownie.  
- No jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę... - mruknęła cicho.  
Max tymczasem jak zwykle nie brał udziału w naszych pogadankach i teraz też siedział tylko na krześle i starając się zachować powagę udawał, że sporządza jakieś notatki i wcale nie podsłuchuje. Nie musiał już dłużej udawać, gdyż nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a po Clairowym "proszę" do pokoju wszedł chłopak, a za nim dziewczyna. Przybysze nie byli wiele starsi od nas, a po strojach podróżnych łatwo można było ich zidentyfikować jako wędrownych trenerów.  
"To pewnie ta dwójka, o których wspomniano na dole" - pomyślałem, a słowa chłopaka tylko potwierdziły me przypuszczenia:  
- Witajcie, jestem Ralf, a to Emily - wskazał na dziewczynę - Przepraszamy za najście, ale widzieliśmy wasze przybycie i tego imponującego Charizarda i zastanawiamy się... - tu trener zrobił efektowną przerwę.  
"Oho, czyżby kłopoty" - pomyślałem.  
- Hej, a mój Absolek to niby nie jest imponujący. - mruknęła Clair na tyle głośno, że i tak wszyscy ją usłyszeli.  
- O tak z pewnością, Bardzo ładny i zadbany Pokemon. - wtrąciła się Emily - I widać, że jesteście zdolnymi trenerami, którzy dbają o swoje Pokemony.  
- Właśnie. Jak rozumiem wędrujecie po kraju i zbieracie odznaki. My również i w związku z tym mam pytanie, czy raczej prośbę. Nie stoczylibyście z nami pojedynku. Prawdziwego, porządnego, no takiego jakie zwykle mają miejsce na poważnych turniejach. - kontynuował Ralf.  
- Prawdziwego? Porządnego? - mruknąłem lekko zaskoczony cala sytuacją.  
- No ja nie mam nic przeciwko i ci dwaj pewnie też nie. - udzieliła odpowiedzi Clair, wyglądająca na równie zaskoczoną jak ja. Ralf widząc naszą reakcje roześmiał się głośno i wyjaśnił:  
- Po prostu nie mogę o sobie powiedzieć, że jestem początkującym trenerem. Owszem wielkim ekspertem też nie jestem, w końcu sześć odznak to nawet nie jest wystarczająca ilość, żeby startować w Finałach Ligi Pokemon. jednak widząc wasze Pokemony wiem, że wy również jesteście doświadczonymi trenerami, więc mam nadzieję, że stoczę porządny pojedynek, być może przewyższający poziomem trudności te, w których walczyłem o odznakę.  
- Walczyliśmy Ralfi, walczyliśmy. - krytycznie kręcąc głową wtrąciła się Emily.  
- No tak, walczyliśmy. - poprawił się chłopak uśmiechając przy tym.  
- Hmm... Ale jaki to będzie pojedynek? Dwa na dwa? - zapytał jeszcze Max.  
- No cóż, szczerze mówiąc wolałbym tradycyjne jeden na jeden, powiedzmy na trzy Pokemony. Fanowski stadion jest niedaleko, więc z porządną areną nie będzie kłopotów, a i sędzia się jakiś znajdzie. - odparł trener.  
- No to załatwione. Jak rozumiem nocujecie tutaj, wiec rankiem możemy stoczyć prawdziwy pojedynek, bo obecnie nasze drużyny odpoczywają piętro niżej na przeglądzie. - zadowolona ze zbliżającej się walki Clair podjęła decyzję.  
- Jest tylko jeszcze jedna drobna kwestia, kto będzie walczył. W końcu nas jest dwoje, a was... - zasugerowała Emily.  
- Nas? Hmm... - Clair spojrzała na mnie, potem na Maxa i oznajmiła krótko - Rzucacie monetą, kto wygra będzie miał pojedynek.  
- A ty przypadkiem też nie powinnaś brać udziału w takim losowaniu? - zaryzykowałem pytanie starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia nowo poznanych trenerów.  
- Ja ostatni prawdziwy pojedynek na kilka Poków miałam trzy tygodnie temu, nierozstrzygnięty powinnam dodać, a ty po drodze dwa razy się o odznakę tłukłeś, więc to chyba jasne, że poprzez naturalną selekcje mnie się pojedynek należy. - logika argumentów tej wariatki nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać, a jakby tego było mało dodatkowo dziewczyna zwróciła się do Emily:  
- Nie masz nic przeciwko, aby być moją przeciwniczką prawda?  
Trenerka tylko pokiwała głową, a po rzucie monetą przeciwnikiem Ralfa został Max. Wyszło więc na to, że tym razem pojedynek mnie ominie, lecz nawet zbytnio mi to nie przeszkadzało, w końcu faktycznie, ja miałem ich aż nadto. Przez następne kilka godzin opowiadaliśmy sobie nasze przygody, wspominałem różne pojedynki z Liderami i jak to musiałem się namęczyć ze zdobyciem niektórych odznak. Może mi się wydawało, a może faktycznie podczas tych pogadanek nowo poznani trenerzy rozpoznali, że czeka ich starcie ze "szczególnie uzdolnionymi trenerami", jak to nas od czasu do czasu nazywano. Oni również mieli kilka niezwykłych przygód na koncie, a im więcej o nich wiedzieliśmy, tym sympatyczniejszą parą się okazywali. Wreszcie trzeba było udać się na spoczynek, aby następnego dnia stoczyć naprawdę interesujący pojedynek.

Rankiem odebraliśmy nasze Pokemony z Punktu Medycznego i prowadzeni przez Ralfa i Emily dotarliśmy na fanowski stadion. Nie był on szczególnie duży, ale dwie mniejsze areny treningowe i jedna większa – standardowa, na nasze potrzeby wystarczyły w zupełności. Szybko też udało się znaleźć sędziego, chętnego do pokierowania dwoma pojedynkami, a dodatkowo znalazło się paru gapiów, którzy zajęli miejsca jako widownia i kibice.  
- No więc kto pierwszy? - zapytałem jeszcze patrząc na pozostałą czwórkę.  
- No cóż... Mówi się, że to kobiety maja pierwszeństwo. - rzekł Ralf patrząc na dziewczyny.  
- Mówi się różne rzeczy, ja bym jednak wolała walczyć później. Dzięki temu będę wiedzieć jak efekciarsko poprowadzić pojedynek, aby wyszedł lepiej od waszego. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair.  
- Nawet nie zaczęłaś walki, a już się wczuwasz. - mruknąłem cicho kryjąc uśmiech. Emily było wszystko jedno, czy walczy teraz, czy później i tak ostatecznie na arenę wkroczyli Ralf z Maxem.  
- Tylko pamiętaj aby dać z siebie wszystko i walczyć najlepiej jak potrafisz. - przypomniał jeszcze trener, a w jego ręku dostrzegłem PokeBall.  
- Wiesz Ralf, akurat jeśli idzie o Młodego to radziłabym ci go nie nakręcać za bardzo do pojedynku. - upomniała chłopaka Clair, Emily życzyła mu powodzenia, a sędzia oznajmił:  
- Pojedynek na trzy Pokemony na klasycznych zasadach między Ralfem a Maxem uważam za rozpoczęty. Zaczynajcie.  
- Gloom.  
- Slowbro.  
Oba Pokemony wypuszczone jednocześnie i tym samym okazało się, że już początek pojedynku zapowiada się interesująco. Różowy stworek ze sporą muszlą, będącą jego ogonem, oraz kwiatopodobny ciemnoniebieski Pok. Jeden był Wodno-Psychikiem, a drugi Roślinno-Trujakiem i tym sposobem przewaga typów była obustronna. Tyle tylko, że trzeba ją jeszcze umiejętnie wykorzystywać.  
- Szybka Konfuzja. - rozpoczął atak Ralf.  
- Seria proszków. A potem czekamy. - skontrował Max.  
Wprawdzie Psycho-Atak dosięgnął jego podopiecznego, gdyż widać było, jak Gloom krzywi się z bólu głowy, jednak było to chwilowe. Nie zważając na ból stworek wypuścił serie proszków, najpierw paraliżujący, później trujący, a na koniec usypiający. Już wypuszczając trzecią chmurę widać było, że Slowbro zaprzestał ataku i teraz musi szybko poradzić sobie z unikaniem chmur jakie szybko zbliżały się w jego kierunku.  
- Pancerz i przeczekaj. Muszę przyznać, że tak szybkiego i zmasowanego kontrataku się nie spodziewałem. - pochwalił młodego trenera Ralf.  
- No mówiłam przecież. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- Dobrze, skoro mamy czas... Gloom przygotuj się. - polecił Max.  
Tymczasem chmury proszków otoczyły ukrytego w skorupie Slowbro. Nie byłem wprawdzie do końca pewny jak Pokowi udało się zmieścić do niej, gdyż początkowo ogon wyglądał na o wiele mniejszy, jednak finalnie stworek dokonał tego i teraz nic sobie z proszków nie robił. Przez następną minutę niewiele się działo, a gdy tylko chmura zaczęła się rozwiewać wyskoczył ze skorupy i zaczął szybko wymachiwać łapami.  
- Oho, trzeba działać szybko. Gotów? - nie byłem pewny co kombinował różowy Pokemon, ale wyglądało na to, że Max się domyśla, a gdy na jego pytanie Gloom tylko kiwnął głową, trener polecił - Strzelaj!  
I kwiat na głowie roślinnego Poka zalśnił, aby po chwili wystrzelić biało-żółty promień wprost w wykonującego dziwny taniec przeciwnika.  
- Unikaj, powinno wystarczyć. - zareagował szybko Ralf, a Slowbro uskoczył niemal w ostatniej chwili przed atakiem.  
- No to jeszcze raz proszki. - reakcja Maxa była błyskawiczna, ale niestety niezbyt trafna, bowiem gdy tylko atak promieniem się skończył na arenie zaczął padać deszcz. Wprawdzie pierwsze kilka kropel spadło niemrawo, ale już po kilkunastu sekundach lało porządnie. Wtedy też dostrzegliśmy sporą chmurę, jaka wytworzyła się pod sufitem i jasne już się stało, co za dziwny taniec wykonywał Slowbro przed chwilą - Taniec Deszczu.  
- Proszki zneutralizowane. Promień Słoneczny też osłabiony chmurą, trzeba zrobić walkę bezpośrednią... - stojąc blisko młodego trenera usłyszałem jego cichą analizę sytuacji, zupełnie jak podczas jego walki w Płocku. Zrozumiałem więc, że to taki odruch chłopaka, gdy walczy na poważnie i być może nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że myśli na głos. Tymczasem Ralf pozbywszy się problemu ataków obszarowych mógł powrócić do pierwotnego planu ataku i znów polecił:  
- Konfuzja.  
- Dobra, przedzieramy się. Bomba Szlamowa i atakuj bezpośrednio. - Max opracował plan działania, jedynym problemem była kwestia, czy jego Pokemon wytrzyma na tyle długo, aby go przeprowadzić. Szczęściem był fakt, że Konfuzja mimo wszystko nie należała do zbyt silnych Psycho-Ataków.  
- Unikaj i kontynuuj atak zwiększając jego moc. – polecił Ralf w skupieniu oczekując kontrataku.  
I Gloom zaatakował, w stronę Slowbro pomknęły trzy fioletowe pociski i mimo wciąż padającego deszczu doleciały do celu, czy raczej do miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą stał różowy Pokemon, gdyż teraz wykonawszy dwa skoki znalazł się kilka metrów dalej. Roślinny stworek biegł szybko w stronę przeciwnika i co chwila wypuszczał kolejną kulę trującego błota, które gdy trafiało w podłoże areny dodatkowo wybuchało. Slowbro robił co mógł, aby jednocześnie atakować przeciwnika i unikać pocisków, jednak gdy dochodziły do tego wybuchy nie był w stanie uniknąć ich wszystkich i szósty z kolei pocisk trafił w niego. Nie zadał wprawdzie zbyt wielu obrażeń, ale wybuch wystarczył, aby stworka zatruć. Następne dwa pociski znów minęły przeciwnika, jednak przy ostatnim skoku-uniku Slowbro musiał się poślizgnąć na nazbyt mokrej od deszczu arenie, gdyż upadł, a kolejna Bomba Szlamowa trafiła wprost w jego głowę. W tej samej chwili tez Gloom dobiegł do niego i uderzył rozpędzony mocno w brzuch Pokemona, przerywając mu tym samym atak Konfuzją.  
- Oddaj mu Ciosem Głową, widać że jest mocno osłabiony. - z lekkim wahaniem polecił Ralf. Rozumiałem czemu nie jest do końca pewny tego pomysłu, a jego błyskawiczna reakcja na komendę Maxa potwierdziła tylko, że młody trener zrobił to, czego chłopak się spodziewał.  
- Mega-Ssanie.  
- Pancerz.  
Gloom przyjął na siebie cios Slowbro i nawet odrzuciło go to na dwa metry, a może sam odskoczył i teraz szybko wystrzelił zielony promień wprost w przeciwnika, który najszybciej jak mógł starał się skryć w skorupie.  
- Nie zdążysz, Proszek Paraliżujący. - polecił dodatkowo Max. Wprawdzie deszcz nadal padał, ale w walce tak bezpośredniej istniała spora szansa, że proszki jednak zadziałają. I tak Gloom wciąż wysysając energię z przeciwnika, gdyż widać było po nim że jest bardzo osłabiony działaniem Konfuzji i niewiele mu brakuje do znokautowania, teraz wystrzelił dodatkowo sporą chmurę proszku, która opadła na walczące Pokemony. Slowbro starał się ukryć w skorupie, jednak trucizna spowodowana Bombą Szlamową, ciągle odbieranie energii przez przeciwnika, a teraz dodatkowo paraliż, to było zbyt dużo jak na niego, a jego trener doskonale to rozumiał.  
- Dobra, zrób to. - polecił Ralf, a w odpowiedzi różowy Pok szybko wyskoczył ze skorupy i uderzył łapą silnie i celnie wprost w ciągle atakującego Glooma. W tej samej chwili też deszcz przestał padać, oba Pokemony znieruchomiały i tylko zielony promień wysysanej energii między nimi sugerował, że coś się jeszcze dzieje.  
- Co jest? - zapytała niepewnie Clair.  
- Hmm... Na moje oko ostatkiem sił Slowbro zastosował... Zgaduje że to był Łamacz Kości, a po nim stracił przytomność. Zaś Gloom przyjął atak i też chwilowo można uznać go za znokautowanego, jednak jak widać, Mega-Ssanie ciągle działa, więc za chwilę stworek powinien znów zacząć się ruszać. - przeanalizowałem sytuację.  
- Tak Tori, dobrze mówisz i jeśli miałbym osądzać, to faktycznie powiedziałbym, że mamy remis. - potwierdził me przypuszczenia Max, a gdy skończył mówić zielony promień łączący walczących zniknął. Slowbro upadł nieprzytomny na arenę, zaś Gloom mocno dysząc i starając się również nie zemdleć stał. Wykończony, ale stał.  
- W takim razie remis. Zostały wam po dwa Pokemony. Kontynuujcie. - zadecydował sędzia, gdy Max zawracał zmęczonego Glooma dziękując mu za świetny pojedynek.  
- No i nie ewoluował, a po tej akcji z Promieniem Słonecznym byłam pewna, że to zrobi. - mruczała zawiedziona Clair.  
- No już nie bądź zbyt wymagająca, co Max ma co walkę Poka ewoluować, czy jak? - odparłem.  
- Źle by nie było, coś by się działo i w ogóle... A poza tym, ja dobrze pamiętam? Toriś, jak się lałeś z Poniatowską, to twój rewanż też się podobnie skończył, no nie? - spytała niespodziewanie trenerka.  
- No tak i też uważałem że wtedy był remis, ale Liderka zdecydowała inaczej i tak zdobyłem odznakę. Hej przecież właśnie przez takie sytuacje wolę nie walczyć licząc tylko na przewagę typów i mam nadzieje, że odznaki wygrywam w pełni dzięki umiejętnościom, a nie dzięki fuksom, czy przychylności Liderów. - wyjaśniłem dziewczynie.  
- Taaa... Przyszły Mistrz Pokemon i tak dalej... - mruknęła Clair, ale z jej miny wywnioskowałem, że jest zadowolona z odpowiedzi jaką otrzymała. Stojąca obok nas Emily tylko się przysłuchiwała tej wymianie zdań nic nie mówiąc. Cóż, wiedziałem że można nas kwalifikować jako "znanych trenerów" jeśli chodziło o Strażników Pokemon, lecz czy wśród zwykłych wędrujących po kraju trenerów również za takich uchodziliśmy? Trudno było stwierdzić, a musiałem przyznać, że interesowało mnie to, mimo irytacji jaką wywoływała przesadna "sława".  
- Sunkern.  
- Murkrow.  
Tymczasem walczący wybrali Poki do drugiej rundy i musiałem powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu, bowiem znów powtórzyła się sytuacja obustronnej przewagi typów. Murkrow jako czarny ptak miał przewagę nad roślinnym Sunkernem, jednak żółto-czarny stworek będący typem Światło radził sobie z Ciemnością.  
- Tym razem nie damy się podejść bezpośrednio. Powietrzny Cios. - zadecydował Ralf.  
- Nie chcę krytykować, ale dokładnie tego się spodziewałem. Ochrona. - odparł Max.  
Murkrow szybko wzbił się w gorę, aby po chwili spaść na przeciwnika i rozbić się o zielonkawą aurę, którą Sunkern zdołał wytworzyć.  
- Dziobanie. - polecił ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu Ralf.  
Czarny Poke-Ptak będąc tuż obok przeciwnika bez problemu zaczął okładać go swoim dziobem, a roślinny Pokemon starał się unikać ciosów, jednak przy takiej ilości nie było to łatwe.  
- Świetlne Kule. - zareagował szybko młody trener.  
Sunkern przestał unikać i zaczął szybko bombardować małymi świecącymi pociskami przeciwnika.  
- Pojedynek na wytrzymałość? - zapytał z uśmiechem Ralf.  
- Jeśli chcesz. - odparł również się uśmiechając Max.  
I tak przez następną minutę oba Poki okładały się atakami, które ze względu na ich typy zadawały im znacznie większe obrażenia niż zwykle. Wyglądało też na to, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to także druga runda zakończy się remisem. Wiedziałem jednak, że tak łatwo to to starcie się nie skończy i jakby na potwierdzenie padły równocześnie dwie komendy.  
- Mega-Ssanie.  
- Leć.  
Sunkern wystrzelił zamiast świecących kulek zielony promień, jednak tym razem przeciwnik okazał się szybszy i odbiwszy od ziemi wzbił wysoko w gorę.  
- Skup się. – polecił krótko Max.  
- Atakuj, ale bądź gotów na szybki unik. - zadecydował Ralf i w tej samej chwili Murkrow z groźnym skrzeknięciem zaczął szybko pikować wprost na Sunkerna.  
- Czekaj... Czekaj... Teraz! - młody trener nie sprecyzował czego wymaga od swego podopiecznego, jednak wyglądało na to, że Pokemon świetnie to wiedział, bowiem niemal w ostatniej chwili cały zabłysł i tym samym wszyscy obserwujący walkę zostali oślepieni Blaskiem.  
- Nie no Młody, teraz ty też zaczynasz... - usłyszałem marudzenie Clair. Następnie usłyszałem jak Poke-Ptak uderza, piśnięcie Sunkerna, co mnie lekko zdziwiło ,gdyż spodziewałem się raczej uniku, a gdy po chwili zacząłem odzyskiwać wzrok zobaczyłem, że oba Poki leżą na arenie. Nie były wprawdzie znokautowane, ale były zbyt wyczerpane aby móc nadal prowadzić pojedynek.  
- Silny atak, naprawdę bardzo silny atak.- pochwalił Ralfa Max.  
- Czyżbyś parował go Ekranem Świetlnym? - zapytał trener powoli rozumiejąc co się dokładnie stało na arenie. Max z uśmiechem tylko pokiwał głową i zaczął wyjaśniać:  
- Taki był plan, następnie Sunkern miał odskoczyć i uderzyć Promieniem Słonecznym, tylko że Lot okazał się na tyle silnym atakiem, że przebił się przez ekran, niemal go niszcząc. No i Murkrow oberwał nie tyle Promieniem Słonecznym, co jego skondensowaną energią jaka wytwarza się na liściu Sunkerna i stamtąd jest wystrzelona. W praktyce więc oba Poki oberwały silnymi i efektownymi atakami i mamy kolejny remis.  
- Efekciarsko. - skomentowała Clair i dodała ciszej - Trzeba się będzie postarać podczas walki.  
- A więc drugi pojedynek również zakończony remisem i tym samym trzeci będzie rozstrzygający. Od siebie dodam, że zamiast klasycznych zasad, to wam turówka wyszła. - ocenił sytuacje sędzia uśmiechając się na koniec.  
- Max, czy mogę prosić, abyś w tej rundzie wybrał swojego najsilniejszego Pokemona? - zapytał Ralf.  
- Oczywiście, właściwie i tak to planowałem, skoro walczymy na całego. - odparł z uśmiechem chłopak.  
- Dzięki. Widzisz też mam roślinnego Poka, silny jest, chociaż jeszcze drugiej ewolucji nie przeszedł i chciałem wiedzieć ile mu brakuje do naprawdę silnych roślinnych Pokemonów. - to mówiąc Ralf wypuścił z PokeBalla swego trzeciego podopiecznego.  
- Oho, no to Młody powinien się cieszyć, ma walkę z roślinką. - mruknęła jeszcze cicho Clair, pamiętając jak to ostatnimi czasy Max starał się, aby jego przeciwnicy używali właśnie roślinnych Pokemonów.  
- Grovyle, szybka bestyjka, no to zobaczymy. - ocenił przeciwnika Max i wypuścił Venusaura. Przeciwnikiem zaś okazał się Pokemon podobny do zielonego ptaka, z liśćmi imitującymi pióra i teraz gdy tylko ujrzał swego przeciwnika gniewnie sycząc pomknął w jego stronę.  
- Usypiający Proszek. - wydał komendę młody trener, jednak wyglądało na to, że Grovyle nic sobie z chmury proszku nie robi, gdyż przemknął przez nią jakby nigdy nic i teraz doskoczywszy do przeciwnika zaczął go okładać szybkimi ciosami pazurów.  
- Ostre Liście. - polecił spokojnie Max, zresztą jego podopieczny wyglądał tak, jakby z Cięcia Grovyla nic sobie nie robił i teraz wystrzelił wprost w niego serię zielonych liści.  
- Unikaj i Powietrzny Cios. - zareagował szybko trener, a jego Pokemon zwinnie wyskoczył w górę i albo mi się wydawało, albo faktycznie żaden wystrzelony liść nie zdołał go trafić.  
- Dzikie Pnącza. Tylko dokładnie wyceluj. - szybko zrozumiałem jaki cel miał ten atak. Ralf zresztą też, ale spadający obecnie Grovyle miał spory kłopot z unikaniem ataków, ale czy na pewno. Pędy wstrzeliły wprost w zielonego Pokemona z zamiarem schwytania go, jednak stworek rozłożywszy swe ręce, teraz wyglądające jak skrzydła zdołał skorygować kąt spadania i może nie leciał teraz, ale szybował aby z gracją wylądować na arenie w sporej odległości od przeciwnika. Natychmiast też odskoczył ,gdyż w miejsce jego lądowania uderzyły pnącza Venusaura.  
- I teraz Wściekłe Liście. - o ile wcześniej trudno było zastosować ten atak ze względu na bliskość przeciwnika, tak teraz Max mógł bez oporów pozwolić, aby jego podopieczny wystrzelił mnóstwo kolorowych liści, które wybuchały gdy tylko w coś trafiły.  
- Atakuj, unikaj i Piszcz. - zdecydował Ralf, ale z jego miny dało się wyczytać, że takiej przewagi to się chyba nie spodziewał. Jego podopieczny był szybki, nawet bardzo szybki i śmiało mogłem go porównać do mojego Loudreda, jednak Venusaur Maxa również zwinnie manewrował swymi pnączami, oraz szybko zmieniał ataki. Wprawdzie sam Pokemon od początku walki praktycznie cały czas stał w tym samym miejscu, jednak jego wytrzymałość pozwalała mu na to i teraz to właśnie ową wytrzymałość starał się Ralf osłabić.  
- Kontynuuj. - powiedział spokojnie Max, a jego mina mówiła wyraźnie, że ma juz plan na wygraną.  
Liście leciały w stronę Grovyla w wielkiej ilości, jednak Pok zdołał ich wszystkich uniknąć, a jakby tego było mało, musiałem przetrzeć oczy ze zdumienia, gdyż nagle zamiast jednego zielonego stwora zobaczyłem dwa, a po chwili cztery.  
- Podwójna Drużyna. - mruknęła krótko stojąca obok mnie Clair.  
I tak tez było, bez polecenia trenera Pokemon podzielił się na pięć kopi i teraz trudno było stwierdzić, która z nich jest prawdziwa. Wydawało się że wszystkie piszczą, wyglądało też na to, że faktycznie atak działa i osłabia Venusaura, który strzelał liśćmi i cierpliwie czekał. I nagle wszyscy jego przeciwnicy wyskoczyli w górę jednocześnie wykonując Powietrzny Cios.  
- Jeszcze nie... Jeszcze chwilka... - mruczał cicho Max, gdy Poki zawisły na moment w powietrzu, aby szybko zacząć spadać na Venusaura.  
- Teraz, Toxic-Atak! - gdy tylko to powiedział, chłopak zatkał sobie uszy, a gdy to dostrzegłem wiedziałem już co się szykuje i podobnie jak Clair, oraz lekko zaskoczona Emily zrobiliśmy to samo.  
Grovyle spadł na Venusaura uderzając go boleśnie, w tej samej chwili chmura fioletowego dymu otoczyła Poka, a on sam wystrzelił Wściekły Liść wprost w podłogę areny tuż przed siebie. Tak jak się spodziewaliśmy nastąpił wybuch, dym otoczył cała arenę przesłaniając nam widoczność.  
- Fiuuu... Rozumiem, żeby robić coś takiego z ognistymi Pokami, ale roślinne... - gwizdnęła z podziwem Emily.  
- Taaa... Powiem tylko, że ta tutaj miewa jeszcze bardziej pokręcone pomysły. - powiedziałem spokojnie wskazując na Clair.  
Tymczasem dym powoli zaczął się rozwiewać, a gdy dostrzegliśmy już zarys sylwetek Pokemonów usłyszeliśmy też komentarz Maxa:  
- Dobry plan, o ile jednego przeciwnika łatwo skontrować Dzikim Pnączem, tak przy zmasowanym ataku jest to trudne, jeśli nie wiesz który jest oryginałem. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że kopie najłatwiej zdjąć obszarowymi atakami, a jeśli przy tym można mocno przyłożyć oryginałowi to tym bardziej jest to opłacalne.  
- No dobrze, ale przecież twój Pokemon też oberwał, a Pisk go sporo osłabił. - odparł Ralf obserwując uważnie arenę.  
- Tak, Venusaur również tym oberwał, ale tuż po wystrzeleniu Wściekłych Liści które miały zapalić dym odpalił dodatkowo Syntezę i to ona w większości pochłonęła obrażenia zadane przez wybuch. Jeśli dodać do tego, że Venusaur jest wytrzymałym Pokemonem, no to mamy to co tu widać.  
Gdy młody trener skończy wyjaśnienia dym rozwiał się całkowicie i teraz widzieliśmy nieco poobijanego i gotowego na dalszy bój Venusaura, oraz leżącego obok niego nieprzytomnego Grovyla.  
- Fiuuu... Praktycznie to był jeden atak. - znów gwizdnęła Emily.  
- No cóż, chciał żeby Młody walczył na całego i najsilniejszym Pokiem, no to ma. - odparła Clair.  
- Pojedynek zakończony i ostatecznie wygrywa go Max. Gratulacje i zapraszam do walki następną parę. - sędzia zakończył starcie trenerów, chłopaki zawrócili Pokemony i teraz nadszedł czas, aby dziewczyny pokazały co potrafią.  
- No Clair, powodzenia. - powiedziałem zachęcająco. Trenerka tylko skinęła głową i zajęła miejsce na jednym końcu areny. Po przeciwnej stronie gotowa do walki stanęła Emily, zaś obok mnie byli już Ralf z Maxem.  
- Zaszalałeś. - skomentowałem pojedynek młodego trenera.  
- Ja? Może trochę, ale i tak myślę, że ciekawsze starcie dopiero się zacznie. - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem.  
- No cóż, ciekawsze czy nie, szczerze przyznam, że Emily jest lepsza ode mnie w pojedynkach. - dodał jeszcze Ralf i musiałem przyznać, że te słowa lekko mnie zaniepokoiły. Chłopak okazał się zdolnym trenerem, a jeśli jego towarzyszka jest lepsza, to czy Clair da sobie radę? Z drugiej strony ta zwariowana dziewczyna też chciała dawać z siebie wszystko i być coraz lepszą trenerką, więc może faktycznie taki pojedynek dobrze jej zrobi...


	90. Clair kontra Emily

ODCINEK 90: CLAIR KONTRA EMILY.

Gdy tylko miejsca na końcach areny zostały zajęte sędzia ogłosił:  
- Pojedynek na trzy Pokemony na klasycznych zasadach między Clair a Emily uważam za rozpoczęty.  
- No to jazda, Beautifly.  
- Marowak.  
Naprzeciwko siebie stanęły kolorowy motyl latający nad areną, oraz brązowy Pokemon z czaszkową głową, czy raczej czaszkowym hełmem na głowie, oraz sporawą kością przypominającą maczugę w ręce.  
- Ziemia kontra latający robak, ciekawie się zaczyna. - skomentował cicho sytuacje Ralf.  
- Uderzenie Wiatru i bądź gotów na unikanie. - wydała komendę Clair, tymczasem Emily zastanawiała się przez chwile, zapewne obmyślając strategię walki.  
- Kościorang. - zadecydowała w końcu, a jej Pokemon mimo uderzeń wiatru jakimi obrywał cisnął mocno maczugę trzymana w ręce w stronę Poke-Motyla.  
- Unikaj i kontynuuj atak. - zareagowała szybko trenerka, jednak po jej minie wywnioskowałem, że jest lekko zaskoczona wytrzymałością Marowaka i faktem, że uderzenia wiatrem niewiele mu robią. Beautifly zwinie uniknął pocisku, znów machnął skrzydłami i...  
- Unikaj! - krzyknęła zaskoczona Clair, jednak zbyt późno. Okazało się bowiem, że rzucony pocisk wprawdzie minął kolorowego stworka, ale niedługo później jakby zawrócił w powietrzu i teraz trafił Pokemona.  
- Skup Energię i zaatakuj Praniem. - w momencie, w którym przeciwnik został trafiony Emily wydała następne polecenie i teraz wszyscy zobaczyliśmy, że jej podopieczny jest więcej niż szybki. Marowak wyskoczył w gorę, a czas potrzebny mu na dotarcie do przeciwnika spożytkował na doładowanie swego ataku Skupieniem Energii i teraz silnie i celnie uderzył oszołomioną kościanym pociskiem Beautifly.  
- Wir Powietrza. - zareagowała tak szybko jak tylko mogła Clair, jednak odepchnięcie wojowniczego Pokemona wiatrem okazało się niepotrzebne, gdyż stwór sam po trafieniu odbił się od motyla i teraz wylądował znów na arenie. Dostrzegłem też, że w jego ręce znów znajduje się kościana maczuga.  
- Ona naprawdę jest dobra. - mruknął Max obserwując pojedynek.  
- Taaa... Jeśli Clair się wkurzy, to jej Poki zostaną zmasakrowane. - wypowiedziałem na głos swoje obawy, jednak ku memu zaskoczeniu nie wyglądało na to, aby nerwowa trenerka zamierzała tracić panowanie nad sobą. Upewniwszy się, że Beautifly nadal może walczyć pomimo otrzymanych ciosów w skupieniu obserwowała zarówno Marowaka jak i Emily.  
- No i teraz Atak Kośćmi. - po dłuższej chwili widząc, że przeciwniczka czeka na jej ruch trenerka wydała polecenie.  
- Skup się... - powiedziała cicho Clair, ale wiedziałem, że jej podopieczny doskonale ją usłyszał. Niestety wobec tego co się zaczęło dziać na arenie skupienie mogło być niewystarczające. Marowak warknął gniewnie i nagle okazało się, że kościane maczugi są w obu jego rękach i obie szybko zostały wyrzucone w stronę Beautifly.  
- Unikaj i Uderzaj Wiatrem. - poleciła Clair, jednak unikanie nie było wystarczającą komendą w obecnej sytuacji. Właściwie dopiero po dłuższej chwili w pełni zrozumiałem co się na arenie dzieje i na czym polega atak obecnie stosowany przez brązowego Pokemona. Oto bowiem po pierwszych dwóch kościach w stronę Poke-Motyla poleciały dwie następne, a po nich kolejne i kolejne. Wszystkie one gdy tylko minęły przeciwnika zawracały w powietrzu zupełnie jak Kościorang i wracały do Marowaka. Tyle tylko, że większość z nich nawet jeśli trafiła w motyla, to znikała, a jedynie co trzeci, czy nawet co czwarty pocisk okazywał się prawdziwą kością, jednak tak samo jak kopie po uderzeniu zawracał do właściciela.  
- To jest coś jak Podwójna Drużyna, tylko przełożone na pociski. - powiedziałem na głos, mając nadzieję, że Clair w czymś to pomoże, bowiem obecnie dziewczyna i jej Pokemon radzili sobie kiepsko. Pocisków było zbyt dużo aby ich wszystkich uniknąć dodatkowe zawracanie ich niedługo po minięciu Beautifly nie ułatwiało sprawy i nawet fakt, że większość jest kopiami nie pomagała. Z każdym kolejnym trafieniem motyl słabł coraz bardziej, a zbyt zajęty unikami nie miał zbytniej możliwości zastosować jakiś dobry kontratak.  
- Trzeba to załatwić szybko i mocno... - szepnęła cicho Clair, a jej zawzięta mina jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że poddać to się trenerka nie podda.  
- Ignoruj pociski. Paraliżujący Proszek, na jak największym obszarze. - padła w końcu komenda, a Pokemon tylko skinął głową i zaczął szybko krążyć nad areną wypuszczając chmury proszku.  
- Burza Piaskowa. - skontrowała atak Emily, a Marowak wstrzymał rzucanie kością i teraz zaczął szybko wirować i tym samym wytwarzać chmurę piasku.  
- I o to chodziło. Powietrzny Cios! - niemal krzyknęła Clair, a Beautifly spadła z wielką szybkością wprost w mieszaninę proszkowo-piaskową.  
- Żelazny Ogon. - zareagowała natychmiast Emily.  
Żółto-brązowa chmura nie pozwalała zobaczyć co się na arenie dzieje, jednak głośny odgłos uderzenia dał nam do zrozumienia, że Pokemony trafiły w siebie. Uderzenie było jedno i można było wywnioskować, że było silne. Teraz już nic nie było słychać, może poza cichym szuraniem, a może to tylko mnie się coś wydawało.  
- Nokaut? - zapytał niepewnie Ralf. Nie byliśmy w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zarówno Clair jak i Emily czekały, aż mieszanina piasku i proszków się rozwieje i wtedy ewentualnie wydadzą dodatkowe komendy, ale skoro nie było słychać, żeby Poki walczyły, to istniała spora szansa na to, że jest już po walce. Wreszcie chmura zaczęła się rozwiewać, a my zaczęliśmy dostrzegać zarys Pokemonów.  
- Niemożliwe. - wyrwało mi się, gdy wreszcie zobaczyłem co się na arenie dzieje i przekonałem się, że faktycznie słychać szuranie, a konkretnie szamotanie Marowaka, który starał się wydostać spod Beautifly. Poke-Motyl tymczasem z całej siły dociskał przeciwnika do areny, a dodatkowo Mega-Ssaniem odbierał mu energię i zapewne tylko dlatego był w stanie jeszcze walczyć.  
- Efekciara. - mruknął z uśmiechem Max.  
- Powietrzny Cios miał nie tyle zaatakować Marowaka, co przycisnąć go do ziemi? - zapytała Emily, a w odpowiedzi Clair tylko kiwnęła głową.  
- A Beautifly zignorowała fakt oberwania Żelaznym Ogonem? - znów zapytała trenerka.  
- Mało tego, tak się ustawiła, aby ów atak jeszcze bardziej pomógł jej w rozpłaszczeniu twojego Pokemona na arenie. No a dalej pozostało jedynie wyżerać mu energie i czekać. Walka na przetrwanie tak zwana. - zakończyła wyjaśnienia Clair uśmiechając się na koniec.  
- Ale żeby taki Pokemon jak Beautifly miał aż taką siłę... - mruczał z podziwem Ralf, a ja sobie przypomniałem walkę z Furretem, jaką Clair odbyła nie tak dawno temu. Zapewne wnioski jakie z niej wyniosła to między innymi zwiększyć siłę podopiecznej, ale przecież owa walka odbyła się niecały tydzień temu, a ona już zdążyła o tyle usprawnić Pokemona.  
- Dobrze, wystarczy. Wygrałaś tę rundę - po tych słowach Emily zawróciła mocno już osłabionego Marowaka.  
- Niezupełnie wygrałam, raczej zremisowałam. Może i Beautifly się zdołała podleczyć ,ale większość sił i tak zeszło jej na przytrzymywanie twojego Pokemona, więc na drugą rundę zbytnio się juz nie nada. - odparła Clair, a zawracając Poke-Motyla dodała ciszej - Ale i tak świetnie się spisałaś.  
- A więc pierwsza runda zakończona remisem. Czyżby znowu szykował nam się pojedynek turowy? - zapytał z uśmiechem sędzia.  
- Ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu, Stantler.  
- Ja również Octillery.  
Druga runda się rozpoczęła. Lekko zdziwiłem się, że Clair nie wybrała ani Blastoisa ani Absola, a zamiast nich do walki wkroczył Poke-Jeleń, ale widocznie trenerka wiedziała co robi. Jej przeciwnikiem tym razem okazał się czerwony stwór z wieloma mackowatymi kończynami. Było więcej niż pewne, że jest to wodny Pokemon.  
- Promienie.- wydała krótką komendę Emily.  
- Szybko Tratowanie i unikaj wszystkiego co w ciebie leci. - pamiętając kościany pocisk Marowaka Clair wolała być gotowa na wszystko. Tym razem wprawdzie jej przeciwnik nie miał żądnych przedmiotów, ale...  
- Emily poszła na całość. - usłyszałem cichy komentarz Ralfa, a po chwili zrozumiałem o co chłopakowi chodziło.  
Octillery wystrzelił Bąbelkowy Promień w stronę szybko zbliżającego się Stantlera. Przeciwnik wprawdzie zręcznie przed nim uskoczył ,ale tuż za bąbelkami wystrzelony został kolejny promień, tym razem białawy, który szybko rozpoznałem jako Psycho-Promień i minął o centymetry Poke-Jelenia. Niestety trzeci, tym razem błękitny trafił w lądującego Stantlera i mocno spowolnił jego atak, na szczęście nie zamroził go.  
- Szybki spryciarz. Dobra, doładuj się Czystym Umysłem i kontynuuj atak. - poleciła skupiona na walce Clair.  
Czysty Umysł zwykle miał za zadanie usuwać różne efekty Psycho-Ataków i uodparniać na nie, w tej sytuacji użycie go było całkiem rozsądne. Przynajmniej trenerka nie będzie musiała przejmować się efektami ubocznymi Pscycho-Promienia. Niestety nadal istnieje ryzyko, że Promień Aurora może zamrozić jej Pokemona.  
Tymczasem Stantler uskoczył właśnie przed kolejnym Bąbelkowym Promieniem i dobiegł wreszcie do przeciwnika.  
- Octazooka. - w momencie w którym Poke-Jeleń miał boleśnie kopnąć Octillery, Emily wydała komendę i teraz w jego stronę wystrzelona została całą masa czarnej cieczy. Mimo szybkiej reakcji Pokemon nie był w stanie całkowicie jej uniknąć i wyglądało na to, że część owej substancji dostała się do oczu Poka, gdyż zarówno pierwsze kopnięcia, jak i kolejne nie doszły celu.  
- I teraz Promień Aurora. - postanowiła wykorzystać sytuację Emily.  
- Unik... A potem zrób popisowy numer. - spokój z jakim wypowiedziała te słowa Clair sprawił, że lekko się zaniepokoiłem. Czyżby dziewczyna celowo pozwoliła, aby jej Pok oberwał dziwnym atakiem?  
Błękitny promień został wystrzelony i na szczęście Stantler zdołał przed nim uskoczyć, po czym znów zaatakował i znów nie trafił w Octillery. Mackowaty stworek zaś po pierwszym promieniu wystrzelił kolejny, jednak nie tak szybko jak miało to miejsce kilka chwil temu, gdy strzelane były różne promienie.  
- No tak, każdy promień wymaga naładowania, jedne krótszego inny dłuższego, ale wymaga. Jeśli więc stosować dwa lub trzy naprzemiennie, to można strzelać nimi niemal non stop, gdyż równocześnie strzelasz i ładujesz. Jednak gdy chcesz atakować jednym i tylko jednym promieniem musisz odczekać między wystrzałami. - po cichu dokonałem szybkiej analizy obecnej sytuacji.  
- Dokładnie tak Tori. Oczywiście jak wszędzie tak i tu mamy wyjątki. Poki Światła praktycznie nie muszą ładować Promienia Słonecznego, podobnie rzecz się ma z psychikami i Psycho-Promieniem, lodowymi Pokami i Promieniem Aurora, oraz praktycznie każdym Pokemonem dostatecznie dobrze wytrenowanym. - uzupełnił cicho Max, po czym dodał z tajemniczym uśmiechem - Już wiesz, co twoja ulubiona trenerka wymyśliła?  
- Ulubiona? Nie żartuj, ona jest nieprzewidywalna... Ale zaraz... - skrytykowałem szybko chłopaka i spojrzałem uważniej na to co się działo na arenie. Stantler atakował, Octillery unikał, wystrzał Aurorą, Poke-Jeleń unika i znów atakuje, jakby szybciej.  
- Ona... Ale przecież... - zrozumiałem jaki nowy atak poznał Stantler i to, co ta wariatka właśnie zrobiła.  
- Hej, kto powiedział że to działa tylko wtedy, gdy szybkość przeciwnika uniemożliwia jego trafienie. - to mówiąc Max znów się uśmiechnął.  
- O nie. Unikaj! - niemal krzyknęła Emily i zapewne zrozumiała właśnie, co się na arenie dzieje.  
- Za późno, Stantler, teraz! - odkrzyknęła Clair.  
Ostatni promień został wystrzelony, lecz o dziwo tym razem Poke-Jeleń nie wykonał uniku, a przyjął na siebie atak i w tym samym momencie, w którym został trafiony niemal błyskawicznie wyskoczył i wylądował wprost na przeciwniku boleśnie okładając go kopytami.  
- Ty wariatko, a jakby się nie udało? Przecież mogło go zamrozić! - krzyknąłem.  
- Taaa... Ale skoro Stantler nie widział gdzie jest przeciwnik, to w ten sposób bez pudła mógł go zlokalizować. Trzeba było tylko dostatecznie szybko zrobić kontratak, a co lepiej doładowuje szybkość Poka jak nie Frustracja, gdy ten nie może trafić? - odparła Clair uśmiechając się bardzo zadowolona z siebie i pomysłu jaki miała.  
I teraz sytuacja była jasna. Octazooka oślepiła Stantlera, to był fakt, ale natychmiast też Poke-Jeleń zaczął stosować Frustracje, atak który działa tylko wtedy, gdy ataki Poka nie dochodzą do przeciwnika. W założeniu owe ataki nie trafiają dlatego, że przeciwnik jest za szybki i tym sposobem celem Frustracji jest zwiększyć szybkość Pokemona, który ją stosuje. Jednak jak właśnie udowodniła Clair technikę ową można zastosować również wtedy, gdy przeciwnik nie jest zbyt szybki, ale po prostu oślepia Pokemona z którym walczy i uniemożliwia mu trafienie.  
- Jeśli twój stworek nie ma nic do uleczania się, to jest po walce. - stwierdziła tymczasem Clair, gdyż jej podopieczny cały czas boleśnie okładał kopytami Octillery, a biedny Pokemon wprawdzie starał się wydostać spod zmasowanego ataku, jednak nie bardzo mu to wychodziło.  
- Ano nie mam, ale nie sądzisz chyba, że twój Stantler długo powalczy będąc oślepionym. - to mówiąc Emily zawróciła poobijanego mackowatego stworka.  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy. - odparła trenerka z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
- Zawrócenie Pokemona i tym samym Clair prowadzi dwa do jednego. Kontynuujcie. - skomentował obecną sytuację sędzia.  
- Czas na wielki finał, Togetic. - po tych słowach z PokeBalla rzuconego przez dziewczynę wyskoczył biały stworek. Przypominał trochę ptaka, przednie łapki wyglądały jak skrzydła, miał tez pokaźny ogon. Na ciele widać było tu i tam kolorowe wzroki. Musiałem przyznać, że pierwszy raz widzę takie dziwo.  
- Atak Piaskiem. - poleciła szybko Clair.  
- Prosty plan jak widzę, ale niestety... Osłona.  
Biały stworek pisnął, po czym zalśnił i tym samym stał się niewrażliwy nie tylko na obniżanie celności, ale także na wszelkie trucizny, czy paraliże.  
- Hipnoza. - zaryzykowała jeszcze trenerka.  
- To również Osłona blokuje. Magiczne Liście. - wydała następną komendę Emily, a jej podopieczny wystrzelił mnóstwo kolorowych liści, które pomknęły wprost w Stantlera.  
- Unikaj. - Clair wprawdzie zareagowała szybko, ale niestety o ile przed Ostrymi Liśćmi da się całkiem nieźle wykonać uniki, tak przed magicznymi było to bardziej kłopotliwe, głównie dlatego, że te liście prawie zawsze trafiały w cel. Tak też było tym razem. Pociski minęły wprawdzie Poke-Jelenia, ale szybko zawróciły i znów pomknęły w jego kierunku.  
- Nie no, najpierw kości, teraz liście. Ale chwila, Stantler przyjmij atak na głowę. - Clair pozwoliła sobie na chwile swego zwyczajowego marudzenia, ale teraz już skupiona na walce wpadła na kolejny ze swych szalonych pomysłów. I ku memu zaskoczeniu pomysł ów okazał się skuteczny. Pociski trafiły wprost w głowę Poke-Jelenia i poraniły go wprawdzie, ale dodatkowo usunęły czarną maź, która cały czas oślepiała Poka.  
- Tak jest, teraz Tratowanie. - poleciła szybko Clair. Dostrzegłem tez, że Poke-Jeleń mimo wszystko jest już mocno osłabiony. No tak w końcu oberwał Promieniem Aurora i to dwukrotnie, teraz dodatkowo liście, więc w walce niewiele już zdziała. Jednak trenerka miała nadzieję, że chociaż trochę zdoła osłabić przeciwnika, nim wybierze do walki trzeciego Pokemona. Emily tymczasem czekała z wydaniem polecenia, jej Togetic przestał strzelać liśćmi i również czekał. Rozumiałem, że planują coś mocnego, Clair również to rozumiała, ale komenda jaka padła z ust jej przeciwniczki zaskoczyła wszystkich poza Ralfem.  
- Metronom. - powiedziała tylko jedno słowo Emily.  
Biały stworek pisnął, zalśnił i wystrzelił w przeciwnika potężny strumień ognia. Stantler wprawdzie starał się, jednak odległość była zbyt mała i nie zdołał uniknąć ataku, którego siła była tak wielka, że aż odepchnęła Pokemona o dobre kilka metrów.  
- Łaaał... Dobra, orientacyjnie, to jest to czym szpanowała Poniatowska, tak? - zadała szybkie pytanie Clair, jednocześnie zawracając Poke-Jelenia, bowiem teraz już faktycznie stworek do dalszej walki się nie nadawał.  
- Taaa... Dobrze się zastanów kogo chcesz teraz do walki wybrać. - odparłem, przewidując kłopoty.  
Metronom był atakiem uniwersalnym i nieprzewidywalnym. Pozwalał na zastosowanie każdego ataku jaki widział Pok go stosujący. Po odpowiednim treningu można było bez problemu wybierać konkretne ataki, jakie mają być zastosowane. No i taka była strategia walki Izabeli Poniatowskiej - Liderki z Białegostoku, którą z wielkim trudem pokonałem w walce rewanżowej. Czy powinienem raczej powiedzieć przegrałem pierwsze starcie i zremisowałem drugie, jednak Liderka zdecydowała, że odznaka i tak mi się należy. No a teraz wyglądało na to, że Clair czeka całkiem podobny pojedynek.  
- Wszystko i nic, tak? Więc szybki Pokemon się przyda. Młody, postaraj się, żeby Toriś nie glebnął za bardzo. - ostatnie zdanie dziewczyna skierowała do Maxa. Nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi i byłem pewny, że do finałowego starcia wybierze Absola, więc gdy zobaczyłem, że z PokeBala wyskakuje mały pomarańczowy Poke-Kurczak faktycznie omal nie usiadłem na ziemi z wrażenia.  
- Ty... - chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałem co. Ta dziewczyna... Nie wiem co jej strzeliło do głowy, żeby walczyć aż tak efekciarsko i aż tak popisowo. Wprawdzie sam pojedynek nie był jakimś wielkim starciem, ot walka między trenerami, ale mimo wszystko...  
- No co jest Toriś, chcę tylko udowodnić, że to nie jest zwykła maskotka i że zawracanie głowy twemu jaszczurowi przyniosło rezultaty. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem trenerka, a po chwili dodała - Dobrze, jesteśmy gotowi, wybacz tą krotką przerwę. Torchic, Podwójna Drużyna i Szybki Atak.  
- Zacznijmy więc finałowe starcie. Metronom. - odparła spokojnie Emily.  
Poke-Kurczak podzielił się na pięć kopi i teraz cała gromadka pomknęła szybko w stronę przeciwnika, który niewiele sobie z tego robiąc znów zalśnił i tym razem zamachnął parę razy skrzydłami tworząc wiatr, którego jedno uderzenie wystarczyło, aby kopia Torchica zniknęła.  
- Stalowy Wiatr. - mruknąłem rozpoznając atak.  
Tym sposobem kopie pomarańczowego stworka zniknęły i wyglądało na to, że on sam też oberwał, ale nie zrażony tym kontynuował natarcie i praktycznie był już przy przeciwniku.  
- Ochrona i znów Metronom. - zareagowała szybko Emily, jednak Clair nie planowała ataku, jeszcze nie.  
- Wyskocz w górę i znów Podwójna Drużyna! - poleciła szybko trenerka, a jej Pokemon tylko pisnął i tuż przed wytwarzającym zieloną mgiełkę przeciwnikiem skoczył, znalazł się nad nim i podzielił na cztery kopie, a każda z nich jakby "odbiła" się od oryginału, o ile znajdujący się w powietrzu stworek nadal nim był i wylądowała kilka metrów od Togetica. Każda też obrała za lądowanie inny kierunek i tym sposobem biały stworek został otoczony.  
- I teraz Szybki Atak. - z wrednym uśmiechem Clair wydała polecenie.  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy... Kula Cienia! - odparła szybko Emily.  
Torchici rozpoczęły atak. Z czterech stron, a dodatkowo z powietrza nacierały pomarańczowe stworki, wiadomo było, że tylko jeden jest prawdziwy, jednak ze względu na odległość między nimi nie było możliwości wyeliminować je wszystkie nim dosięgną celu. Togetic jednak zamierzał spróbować, a fakt że stosowany przez niego atak był wyuczonym, a nie "metronomowym" sugerował, że może się udać. Pierwsza kula została wystrzelona w lewo, kopia zniknęła, druga pomknęła w prawo i znów kopia zniknęła.  
- Farciara. - mruknął cicho Ralf, gdy Torchici już niemal sięgały przeciwnika z zamiarem zadania ciosu. Trzecia Kula cienia uderzyła w Poka znajdującego się przed Togeticiem i tym razem również mieliśmy do czynienia z kopią.  
- Za tobą, Łamacz Kości! - błyskawicznie wydała polecenie Emily.  
Pokemon zignorował pomarańczowego stworka atakującego z powietrza i odwróciwszy się uderzył mocno w tego, który atakował z tyłu.  
- Prawie dobrze. - pochwaliła Clair. Pokemon atakujący z góry zniknął i okazało się, że faktycznie oryginał był tym, który wylądował za przeciwnikiem. Jednak cios jaki w niego trafił nie uczynił mu krzywdy, bowiem w momencie wydawania komendy przez Emily stworek wytworzył zielonkawą mgiełkę i sparował Łamacz Kości Ochroną.  
- I teraz Dziobanie. - poleciła szybko Clair.  
- Nieźle to wymyśliła. Najtrudniej sparować atak zza pleców, ale i jest najbardziej oczywiste, że to tam pojawiłby się oryginał. Emily uznała, że najprostsza strategia nie zostanie tu zastosowana i zdecydowała eliminować kopie atakujące z boków i z przodu, gdyż to tam była największa szansa na ukrycie oryginału. Clair zapewne dokładnie taki miała plan i dlatego zdecydowała na atak najbardziej oczywisty, a przez to najmniej prawdopodobny. - przeanalizował na szybko sytuacje na arenie Max.  
- Ale czy ona zawsze miała aż taki pomyślunek? - zapytałem nie do końca wierząc w pojedynek, jaki właśnie oglądam.  
- Ona po prostu stara się... - zaczął młody trener, ale przerwałem mu w pół słowa.  
- Tak wiem, chce być lepszą trenerką i naprawdę jej to wychodzi. Ciekaw jestem jak to zakończy. - odparłem, widząc jak chwilowy atak Dziobaniem w wykonaniu Torchica się skończył, gdyż Pok musiał odskoczyć, aby uniknąć kolejnego Łamacza Kości i w tej samej chwili Emily poleciła:  
- Fala Wstrząsowa i Metronom.  
Pierwszy atak miał proste zadanie. Korzystając z faktu, że Torchic odskoczył od przeciwnika zaledwie na trzy metry bez większych problemów elektryczny pocisk trafił Poke-Kurczaka paraliżując go tym samym i utrudniając wykonywanie uników.  
- Teraz. - powiedziała cicho Clair, jednak wiedziałem że jej Pokemon to usłyszał, nie miałem jednak pojęcia co ta komenda oznaczała. Togetic i Emily również tego nie wiedzieli, gdyż biały stworek wytworzył właśnie trzy małe białe kulki, po jednej na skrzydłach i trzecia na głowie. Kulki połączyły się na jego brzuchu i wystrzeliły potężny biały promień. HyperPromień.  
- Koniec. - dziewczyna znów wypowiedziała tylko jedno słowo i zrozumiałem, że chodzi jej o koniec pojedynku, ale patrząc na arenę wyglądało na to, że...  
Promień został wystrzelony, widać było jak trafia w Torchica i albo mi się zdawało, albo faktycznie tuż przed trafieniem przed Pokemonem coś zabłysło. Następnie jednak sytuacja na arenie odwróciła się całkowicie, gdyż wyglądało to tak, jakby to Poke-Kurczak strzelał, a Togetic obrywał promieniem, bowiem biały stworek został odrzucony o kilkanaście metrów i padł na arenę nieprzytomny.  
- Co to było? - zapytał niedowierzająco Ralf.  
- Jak tyś go tak wytrenowała? - również zadałem pytanie. Po chwili namysłu zrozumiałem już co zrobił Torchic i jaki atak opanował. Niesamowity był fakt, że Pok który powinien dwa razy ewoluować potrafi go używać bez ewolucji, ale wyglądało na to, że tak jest. Wprawdzie teraz, gdy Togetic został zawrócony, a sędzia ogłaszał wygraną Poke-Kurczaka, a co za tym idzie wygraną Clair, widać było, że pomarańczowy stworek jest mocno osłabiony, ale dzielnie stoi na arenie i całkiem możliwe, że gdyby było trzeba, to jeszcze jedną wymianę ciosów by wytrzymał.  
- Ruch Zwierciadła. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Zwłaszcza po Torchicu. Gdyby to był Blaziken to w porządku, Combusken pewnie też by dał radę, ale Torchic? - pochwaliła z podziwem swoją przeciwniczkę Emily.  
Tymczasem Poke-Kurczak pisnął tryumfalne, zabłysł i... Świecił przez chwilę zupełnie tak, jakby chciał dokonać ewolucji, jednak gdy blask się skończył nadal był Torchiciem.  
- Tak jest. No widzisz, mówiłam, że bez problemu uda ci się to zatrzymać. - pochwaliła podopiecznego Clair.  
- Czyli jednak? - zapytał Max.  
- Ano tak Młody, podczas treningów pogadałam z Torchiciem i ustaliliśmy, że moja maskotka nie ewoluuje. Wprawdzie nie byliśmy pewni, czy można to tak po prostu zatrzymać, ale według PokeEncyklopedii było to jak najbardziej wykonalne. Więc proszę, mam Poka który wygląda niepozornie, ale przylać potrafi. - z uśmiechem wyjaśniała sytuacje Clair, a Poke-Kurczak tylko pisnął zadowolony.  
- No to chyba koniec pojedynków. Co teraz planujecie? - zapytał dwójkę trenerów Max, gdy podziękowawszy sędziemu za czas jaki nam poświęcił opuszczaliśmy „fanowski stadion" i kierowaliśmy się do Punktu Medycznego celem podleczenia Poków zmęczonych walkami.  
- Prawdopodobnie wyruszymy do Częstochowy. Tamtejszej odznaki jeszcze nie mamy, no i Poki Światła to ciekawe wyzwanie. - odparła Emily.  
- No, my obecnie wędrujemy do Kielc, bo przyszły mistrzunio poluje na tamtą odznakę. - odparła Clair wskazując na mnie.  
- Do Kielc... Hmm... Czyli będziecie zapewne przechodzić przez Szczekociny. - zamyślił się na chwilę Ralf.  
- No jeśli dobrze pamiętam mapę to taka jest trasa. A co, jest tam coś interesującego? - zapytał Max.  
- No cóż, właśnie ze Szczekocin przywędrowaliśmy, a całe miasto było oplakatowane informacjami o wielkim turnieju sprawdzającym siłę, zwinność i sprawność Poków. - zaczął wyjaśniać trener.  
- Taaa... Tylko że z typowymi walkami nie miało to za wiele wspólnego, więc uznaliśmy, że szkoda czasu marnować kilka dni na siedzenie w mieście i powędrowaliśmy do Częstochowy. - dokończyła Emily.  
- Jednak, jeśli wy lubicie tego typu zawody, to możecie wziąć w nich udział. Odbędą się akurat za dwa dni, więc jeśli jutro rano odebrać Poki, to spokojnie na zawody zdążycie. - zakończył wyjaśnienia Ralf.  
- Hej, dzięki za informacje. Owszem w różnych konkursach braliśmy udział... A jeszcze pytanko, jakie są nagrody? - jako pierwsza jak łatwo można było przewidzieć zareagowała Clair.  
- Nagrody? Zapewne to co zwykle, Pokemony za pierwsze trzy miejsca, poza tym pieniądze, może jakieś przydatne rzeczy dla trenerów. W każdym razie my wolimy sami łapać sobie stworki, a nie wygrywać w jakiś konkursach czy turniejach. - wyjaśniła Emily.  
Trzeba było przyznać, że sam pomysł nie jest zły. Ostatnie zawody, czy raczej turniej w jakim braliśmy udział miał miejsce w Warszawie. Wprawdzie później było jeszcze łapanie Poków w Łodzi, ale trudno to do jakiegoś wielkiego konkursu zaliczyć. Jak wiec łatwo było przewidzieć Clair zadecydowała, że nie widzi przeszkód abyśmy wybrali się do Szczekocin i wzięli udział w owych "Zawodach Sprawnościowych dla Pokemonów". Tym sposobem rankiem pożegnaliśmy się z Ralfem i Emily, my udaliśmy się do Szczekocin, zaś oni do Częstochowy. Polubiliśmy sympatyczna parę i miałem nadzieje że jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy ich jeśli nie na trasie, to podczas Wielkiego Finału Ligi Pokemon.


	91. Turniej w Szczekocinach

ODCINEK 91: TURNIEJ W SZCZEKOCINACH.

Plan dnia został wykonany i wieczorem dotarliśmy do Szczekocin. Samo miasto nie było jakieś szczególnie wielkie, ale tłumy ludzi jakie się w nim znajdowały to i owszem. Siłą rzeczy trzeba było zawrócić Poki. Wprawdzie im później się robiło tym mniej ludzi było na ulicach, ale i tak jeśli jutro mamy brać udział w tutejszych zawodach, to lepiej żeby stworki wypoczęły w PokeBallach.  
- Strasznie tu tłoczno. Wprawdzie nie tak jak w Warszawie, ale... - Clair głośno powiedziała to, nad czym rozmyślałem.  
- No wiecie, jakby sprawdzić w PokeEncyklopedii to się okaże, że Szczekociny wcale takim zwykłym miastem nie są. - rozpoczął coś jakby wyjaśnianie Max. Szliśmy główną ulicą mijając co chwila zarówno ludzi wyglądających jak turyści, jak i młodsze osoby, które bez wątpienia były trenerami i teraz uważnie słuchaliśmy wyjaśnień Maxa. Zwłaszcza Clair, dla której zwrot "nie do końca zwykłe miasto" oznaczał zapewne jakieś tajemnice czy skarby.  
- Otóż jak wiemy przez Szczekociny prowadzi trasa wschód-zachód łącząca Częstochowę z Kielcami, ale to nie wszystko, bowiem jest też o wiele dłuższa trasa północ-południe łącząca Łódź z Krakowem i również prowadząca przez Szczekociny. Dodatkowo wędrówka z Kielc do Katowic również przez owo miasto przebiega. Krótko mówiąc to miasto jest czymś w rodzaju "węzła komunikacyjnego" i wielu trenerów zbierających odznaki przez nie wędruje, a mógłbym zaryzykować nawet stwierdzenie, że niemal wszyscy.  
- No fajnie Młody, a co z tym "niezwykłym miastem"? - zapytała znudzona wyliczanką Clair.  
- Ekhm... Max właśnie powiedział, że ta niezwykłość to fakt, że taki tu ruch i tylu ludzi przez miasteczko wędruje. - powiedziałem spokojnie, rozumiejąc, że dla dziewczyny taka "niezwykłość" to żadna "niezwykłość" i zdecydowanie czegoś innego by się spodziewała.  
- Tylko tyle? - westchnęła zawiedziona - No ale niech będzie. Przynajmniej wiem już czemu tu tyle narodu się zebrało... No i jesteśmy. - ostatnie słowa Clair wypowiedziała stajać przed Punktem Medycznym i już miała wejść do środka, gdy dostrzegła karteczkę przyklejoną do drzwi.  
- "Z powodu dużego zainteresowania turniejem wolnych miejsc noclegowych brak. Za utrudnienia przepraszamy." - odczytał szybko Max.  
- Nie fajnie. - mruknąłem, a sięgnąwszy po PokeEncyklopedię zacząłem sprawdzać szczegółową mapę Szczekocin.  
- Żeby tylko "nie fajnie". No Toriś, powiedz jeszcze że to jedyny Punkt Medyczny w mieście i że nie mamy gdzie spać, to wtedy będzie duże "nie fajnie". – zaczęła marudzić Clair.  
- Oho, czyżbyś teraz to ty zaczęła pesymizować? - zapytałem z niewinną miną, po czym szybko dodałem - W porządku, niedaleko stąd jest drugi Punkt Medyczny, więc miejmy nadzieję, że tam damy radę się zakwaterować.  
- A jak nie to zawsze można rozbić obóz na granicy miasta. Może nas nie przegonią. - mruknął cicho Max.  
Sprawdziwszy dokładnie trasę w PokeEncyklopedii szybko ruszyliśmy w drogę i już po kilkunastu minutach staliśmy przed drugim Punktem Medycznym, który na szczęście okazał się nieco większy od pierwszego i żadnej karteczki na drzwiach nie miał.  
- Dobry wieczór. Czy uchowały się u was jeszcze jakieś pokoje dla trenerów. - zapytałem wchodząc.  
- A to zależy jak dużo tych trenerów jest. - odparła młoda dziewczyna siedząca za zwyczajowym pokaźnym stołem, jakie zwykle w Punktach Medycznych się znajdowały.  
- Trenerzy w liczbie trzech sztuk meldują się w gotowości do udania się na spoczynek. - zasalutował żartobliwie Max.  
- No cóż... Jeden pokój możecie zająć, niezbyt wielki i tylko z jednym łóżkiem, ale sami rozumiecie. Jutro turniej i sporo trenerów przywędrowało do Szczekocin. - to mówiąc dziewczyna wręczyła kluczyk z numerem pokoju, który nam przypadał.  
- Hmm... Ale jak to jest, że tak popularny turniej rozkręcił się w takim małym miasteczku. - zapytała Clair.  
- Hej, nasze miasto wcale nie jest takie małe. - zaprotestowała szybko dziewczyna, ale zaczęła też wyjaśniać - Jak wiecie wielu trenerów przez Szczekociny wędruje. Stadionu nie mamy, fanowski wprawdzie jest, ale takich to pełno w każdym mieście, więc kilka lat temu burmistrz wpadł na pomysł zorganizowania czegoś nowego, a konkretnie Pokemonowej Olimpiady. Pierwszy raz odbyła się pięć lat temu i już wtedy zjawiło się więcej trenerów niż zakładaliśmy. Cóż, zawody były reklamowane przez dobre trzy miesiące nim się faktycznie zaczęły. Cztery lata temu postanowiono je powtórzyć i tak się utarło że Poke-Olimpiada stała się naszym corocznym świętem i tak samo co roku jest więcej i więcej trenerów. Już ostatnio były problemy z wolnymi pokojami, a teraz... Na szczęście burmistrz zadecydował, że jak obecne zawody dobiegną końca, to trzeba wybudować nie tyle kolejny Punkt Medyczny co spory hotel specjalnie dla trenerów. Nawet trochę funduszy udało mu się pozyskać na ten cel od szefostwa Ligi Pokemon. Mam nadzieje że mu się uda. Ale przepraszam, rozgadałam się, a wy pewnie jesteście zmęczeni i chcecie się przygotować na turniej. Powodzenia.  
Faktycznie wyjaśnienia dziewczyny były przydługie, ale i dokładne. Teraz już dokładnie wiedzieliśmy co i jak, a gdy udaliśmy się na piętro i weszliśmy do przydzielonego nam pokoiku okazało się że może faktycznie za wielki nie jest, ale bez problemu się w nim zmieścimy.  
- Bywały gorsze warunki noclegowe. - stwierdziłem dokonawszy szybkiego oglądu.  
- Jedno łóżko. Coś mi mówi, że nie musimy zbyt długo decydować kto je zajmie. - starając się zachować powagę mruknął cicho Max.  
- Młody co się nabijasz? To chyba jasne, że skoro ja jestem kobietą, to ze zwykłej kultury i przyzwoitości powinnam mieć jak najwygodniejsze spanie. Mam rację? - obrażonym głosem Clair skrytykowała chłopaka.  
- Taaa... Czy Szanowna Pani sobie życzy herbatę do kubka czy do filiżanki, której nie mamy. - zapytałem nazbyt służalczym głosem, aby po chwili wykonać unik przed pięścią dziewczyny.  
- Dwóch na jedną. Wiecie że to po pierwsze nieuczciwe, po drugie na jutrzejszym turnieju mogę się wam odpłacić, a po trzecie... - tu na twarzy dziewczyny zagościł dobrze znany złośliwy uśmiech - Chyba za bardzo wam odpuszczam ostatnimi czasy i się za pewni siebie robicie, ale skoro niedługo planuję trening z moimi Pokami za pomocą ruchomych celów, no to...  
Wiedzieliśmy, że dalsze żartowanie z trenerki zbyt rozsądne nie jest, bo Clair sprowokowana faktycznie była w stanie zemścić się w bolesny sposób. Inna sprawa że mimo wszystko miała racje i skoro jest tylko jedno łóżko do spania, to logiczne, że to ona je zajmuje, nawet mimo faktu, że do typowej "damy" to jej brakuje właściwie wszystkiego.  
Nie marudząc już zbyt długo szybko udaliśmy się na odpoczynek, w końcu jutro czekała nas Poke-Olimpiada, a że zapisy kończyły się o dziewiątej, a właściwie zawody zaczynały o dziesiątej, to i trzeba było zdecydowanie się spieszyć, aby ze wszystkim zdążyć.

Pobudka o ósmej, szybkie śniadanie i w pół do dziewiątej byliśmy na miejscu zapisów, a zarazem miejscu gdzie zawody miały się odbyć. Pokemonowa Olimpiada zaś miała mieć miejsce na sporym stadionie, a przynajmniej tak można było ów obiekt nazwać, gdyż na środku nie było aren do walk, a coś w rodzaju toru przeszkód z ustawionymi plotkami, kolejnego toru bez płotków, oraz kilku obszarów oddzielonych od siebie barierkami. Dookoła tego wszystkiego były spore trybuny, obecnie powoli zajmowane przez widzów. No i faktycznie trzeba było przyznać, że tłumek trenerów zaczynał się robić sporawy, a następni trenerzy wciąż nadchodzili. Na szczęście do zapisów zbyt dużej kolejki nie było.  
- Dzień dobry, jak rozumiem zapisy jeszcze otwarte, prawda? - zapytała Clair, gdy w końcu dostaliśmy się do sporawego stolika, przy którym siedziały trzy osoby. Dwie z nich pilnie coś notowały, lub sprawdzały na komputerach, zapewne powoli rozplanowywali uczestników turnieju i decydowali jak najlepiej podzielić wszystkich zapisanych, aby zawody przebiegały jak najsprawniej. Trzecia osoba - mężczyzna w średnim wieku zwrócił się do nas podając niewielką broszurkę informacyjną:  
- Tak jest, zapisów zostało niecałe pół godziny więc można powiedzieć, że zdążyliście w ostatniej chwili. Niestety za wielu informacji o turnieju wam udzielić nie mogę, brak czasu - tu wskazał na pracującą dwójkę - Jednak wszelkie odpowiedzi na pytania znajdziecie w broszurce informacyjnej. Rozpiska wszystkich pięciu konkurencji, informacja na co przede wszystkim zwracać uwagę i przydatne wskazówki. W skrócie, zapisujecie trzy Pokemony, a do każdej z konkurencji wybieracie jednego z nich. Im lepiej wam pójdzie tym więcej macie punktów, kto na koniec ma ich najwięcej wygrywa. Rozpiska nagród na ostatniej stronie broszurki. Skoro wszystko jasne to proszę o Karty Trenerskie i informacje jakie Poki wybieracie.  
Mężczyzna mówił szybko i nawet się temu nie dziwiłem. Faktycznie wyglądało na to, że mają sporo roboty. No tak turniej który początkowo miał być atrakcją turystyczną rozrastał się w zastraszającym tempie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie porównywany z Wielkim Turniejem Warszawskim.  
- Trzy Poki... Hmm... - Clair o dziwo nie zrobiła awantury o zbyt szybkie i częściowo lekceważące traktowanie i teraz przeglądając szybko broszurkę decydowała kogo wybrać.  
- Shiftry, Lombre i Gloom. - powiedział Max wręczając Kartę Trenerską. No tak, on się za bardzo nie musiał zastanawiać jeśli szło o typy Poków, gdyż wszystko było roślinne. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że tutaj walk nie było, więc liczyła się zwinność, szybkość i siła Pokemonów. Nie byłem zbytnio zdziwiony akurat takim doborem jego drużyny.  
- Dobra, zdecydowałam. Szybki Absol, wytrzymały Lairon i latający Beautifly. - gdy tylko młody trener został zapisany i otrzymał coś, co mężczyzna określił jako "numerek startowy", Clair również zakończyła analizę konkurencji turniejowych i podjęła decyzję.  
- Szybki, wytrzymały i latający mówisz? - mruknąłem cicho, a trenerka tylko skinęła głową.  
- Tak Toriś, niech zgadnę, Żółtek, Jaszczur i... Hmm... Kto tam u ciebie jest wytrzymały? - odparła równie cicho.  
- Nie trafiłaś. Szybki będzie Loudred, na wypadek gdyby się okazało, że Teleportacji nie można używać, co w sumie jest całkiem logiczne. Latający zaś będzie Noctowl, na wszelki wypadek gdyby wielkość Poka miała znaczenie, poza tym mniejszy jest zwrotniejszy, a Charizard musi nad tym jeszcze popracować.  
- Tak, zupełnie jak ty latanie na nim. - dodała trenerka jeszcze ciszej. Westchnąłem tylko, gdyż oboje dobrze wiedzieliśmy, że latania na Charizardzie jeszcze nie próbowałem i na razie jakoś mi spieszno do tego nie było, w odróżnieniu od Clair.  
- Loudred, Noctowl i Breloom. - powiedziałem, gdy w końcu nadszedł czas na mój zapis.  
- No to faktycznie zupełnie jak Clair, szybki, latający i wytrzymały. Uniwersalny zestaw można powiedzieć. - skomentował mój wybór Max.  
- Taaa... Patrząc po konkurencjach przydałby się jeszcze Pok z dobrym celowaniem, ale tu to raczej nie ma wielkiego problemu. - to mówiąc Clair wręczyła nam broszurkę informacyjną, a gdy z "numerkami startowymi" odchodziliśmy już od punktu zapisowego szybko zabrała kolejną. Nie byłem do końca pewny czy było to w porządku, czy też nie, ale skoro zapisujący nie zareagowali (albo zwyczajnie nie widzieli), no to...  
- Dobra chłopaki, mamy godzinę, wiemy co nas czeka, wiemy co wybraliśmy, teraz trzeba tylko zdecydować który Pok do czego najlepiej się nadaje. - zarządziła Clair i już po chwili siedliśmy z boku bieżni, która jak wyczytaliśmy z broszurki miała służyć do rozegrania pierwszej konkurencji, czyli biegu przez płotki.  
- Ten turniej jest naprawdę ciekawy, zaczynam rozumieć czemu zdobył taką popularność. - mruknął Max studiując opisy poszczególnych etapów zawodów.  
- No tak, może i iw innych miastach tez są zawody niekoniecznie polegające na walkach między Pokami, ale Szczekociny są miasteczkiem które odwiedza wielu trenerów, a to daje rozgłos i reklamę. - dodałem po chwili analizując, czy do strzelania nada się Absorpcja Brelooma, która bądź co bądź była strzelanym promieniem.  
- A skoro my jesteśmy ci fajni i sławni, to i całkiem możliwe, że wygramy. Ale w sumie to ciekawe, że nikt nas nie rozpoznał. - Clair wyglądała na lekko zawiedziona z tego faktu.  
- Nie rób z siebie nie wiadomo jakiej gwiazdy. Strażnicy Pokemon zwykle nas kojarzą, zgoda, ale nie oczekuj, że w każdym miasteczku będą mówić "Och, to trenerka Clair, równie wredna co i znana." Poza tym tu jest sporo trenerów, a wiadomo że w tłumie łatwo się ukryć. - ostudziłem "fanowskie zapędy" dziewczyny.  
Tak rozmawiając i planując strategię na zawody oczekiwaliśmy aż Poke-Olimpiada wreszcie się rozpocznie.

Punktualnie o dziesiątej na podwyższenie ustawione obok punktu zapisowego wyszedł młody chłopak i uroczyście oznajmił:  
- Pokemonową Olimpiadę w Szczekocinach uważam za rozpoczętą.  
Zewsząd rozległy się oklaski. Trenerów było sporo, być może nawet ponad setka, zaś liczba widzów na trybunach być może sięgała tysiąca, jak nie więcej. Po krótkiej przerwie chłopak kontynuował:  
- Dziękuję wszystkim trenerom za liczne przybycie i tak wielkie zainteresowanie naszym skromnym turniejem. Z roku na rok jest was coraz więcej, a co za tym idzie przepraszamy wszystkich którzy ostatnią noc spędzili w mało komfortowych warunkach. Obiecujemy natomiast, że za rok będzie już otwarty wielki hotel dla trenerów i problem z zakwaterowaniem zniknie.  
Znów rozległy się brawa połączone tym razem z tłumionymi śmiechami tu i tam. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy na tak wielu uczestników aby na pewno wszyscy mieli nocleg zapewniony, czy może faktycznie co niektórzy zmuszeni byli spać pod gołym niebem.  
- A teraz bez zbędnego przedłużania zacznijmy to, na co wszyscy czekają, czyli pierwszą konkurencje naszej Pokemonowej Olimpiady. Jak wiecie, podczas zapisów wręczone wam zostały karteczki z numerami i zgodnie z nimi rozegra się pierwsza konkurencja, Najpierw numery od jeden do osiem, potem dziewięć do szesnaście i tak dalej. Mam nadzieje, że nie będzie kłopotu z rachunkami. Dodatkowo przy starcie otrzymacie karteczki z rozpiską jako którzy czy też w której grupie będziecie, gdy następne konkurencje będą mieć miejsce. Rozpiski owe są podporządkowane waszym numerom, aby uniknąć pomieszania.  
Chłopak znów zrobił krótką przerwę, a my przeanalizowaliśmy dokładniej "numerki startowe" których przeznaczenie właśnie poznaliśmy.  
- Hmm... Osiemdziesiąt siedem, osiemdziesiąt osiem i osiemdziesiąt dziewięć. - sprawdziłem szybko, po czym dodałem krytycznie - I oczywiście nie przyszło im do głowy, żeby je pomieszać.  
- Tori spokojnie, ścigać się będzie dwoje z nas, w końcu grupka będzie od osiemdziesiąt jeden do osiemdziesiąt osiem. - starał się mnie uspokoić Max.  
- Ale i tak wyścig będzie i chyba mam złe przeczucia. - mruknąłem widząc że Clair patrzy na mnie w nazbyt złośliwy sposób.  
- Nawet nie protestuj, w końcu dawno temu wykiwałeś mnie na pewnym wyścigu, więc teraz należy mi się za to rewanż. Mimo że tym razem to Poki się będą ścigać. – oznajmiła głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
- Czekaj, czekaj, czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Czy jeśli tym razem wygrasz wyścig to przestaniesz mi wreszcie wypominać tamtą historie z wygraniem Abry? - zapytałem o dziwo nawet niezbyt przejęty wrednością dziewczyny.  
- Tego to nie powiedziałam, ale jakby się całe zawody skończyły, to możemy to przedyskutować. - odparła Clair.  
- I jak rozumiem chodzi ci o sytuacje w której to ty wygrywasz Poka, a ja nie? - znów zadałem pytanie, dobrze wiedząc jaka jest na nie odpowiedź.  
- Toriś, wiesz że zaczynasz mnie denerwować? - i nim zdążyłem zareagować dziewczyna posłała mi ostrzegawcze szturchnięcie.  
Tymczasem Max skończył właśnie sporządzać notatki, które prawdopodobnie były jego planem na wybór Poków do poszczególnych konkurencji i teraz jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju obserwował naszą sprzeczkę uważając ją za wielce zabawną.  
Biegi szybko mijały, bo i dystans nie był szczególnie długi, więc gdy minęło nieco ponad pół godziny nadszedł czas na wyścig mój i Clair, czy raczej mojego Loudreda i jej Absola.  
- Powodzenia wam obojgu i się nie pozabijajcie. - zażartował jeszcze Max, którego wyścig miał mieć miejsce po naszym.  
Tak jak poinformował chłopak-zapowiadacz przed wyścigiem otrzymaliśmy karteczki z informacjami jako którzy startujemy w następnych konkurencjach. Musiałem przyznać że to całkiem niezłe rozwiązanie i oszczędza się problemu z wielkimi tablicami, na których są rozpiski przedstawiane.  
- No to zaczynamy. - mruknąłem cicho stanąwszy na początku siódmego toru i wypuściwszy przed siebie Loudreda. Obok niego pojawił się Absol, a gdy tylko Poki dostrzegły, że będą się scigać, tylko kiwnęły zadowolone głowami. Widocznie taki trening bardzo im odpowiadał.  
- Sędzia daje sygnał na rozpoczęcie wyścigu, zakaz używania jakichkolwiek ataków czy technik przyspieszających, jak Teleportacja, czy Ekstremalna Szybkość. Liczy się naturalna szybkość Pokemonów i tylko to. Jeśli ktoś się nie dostosuje zostanie zdyskwalifikowany. Krótko mówiąc, Poki biegną same. - chłopak-zapowiadacz stał teraz na początku toru przeszkód i krótko wyjaśniał zasady konkurencji. Jej fragmenty słyszeliśmy już wielokrotnie przy poprzednich biegach, a teraz potwierdzając tylko informacje z broszurki doskonale wiedzieliśmy co nas czeka.  
- Toriś, powodzenia. - ze zdziwieniem usłyszałem szepniecie Clair stojącej obok mnie.  
- Taaa... Ale nie dam ci fory. - odparłem równie cicho i dostrzegłem jak dziewczyna się uśmiecha.  
- Na miejsca... Gotowi... Start! - ogłosił sędzia i machnąwszy chorągiewką dał znak. Pokemony wystartowały.  
- Dajesz Absol, pokaż tym ślamazarom gdzie ich miejsce! - jak łatwo było przewidzieć Clair zabrała się za aktywne dopingowanie swego podopiecznego. Ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu okazało się, że pozostali trenerzy również wznoszą mniej lub bardziej kulturalne okrzyki zachęcające ich Poki, aby dały z siebie wszystko. Jednak coś mi mówiło, że jeśli chodzi o nasze stworki, to doping ich był całkowicie zbędny. Zresztą wystarczyło zobaczyć, żeby widzieć że świetnie sobie radzą i tak naprawdę w obecnym wyścigu tylko one się liczą jako zwycięzcy. Jednak co do tego, który z nich wygra to już była sprawa bardziej skomplikowana.  
- I proszę państwa na czoło wyścigu wysunął się Absol, ale tuż za nim zręcznie przeskakując przeszkody pędzi Loudred. Muszę przyznać że szybkość tych dwóch Pokemonów nawet mnie zadziwia, a konkurencja zostaje daleko w tyle. - główny prowadzący, a zarazem komentator od czasu do czasu komentował co się dzieje na stadionie i teraz również podzielił się ze wszystkimi swymi uwagami. Jednak miał rację, konkurencja została daleko w tyle, a nasze Poki walczyły zawzięcie, aby wygrać. Przeszkody - zwykle mniejsze lub wiesze płotki, przeskakiwały szybko i zwinnie i co jakiś czas zerkały na siebie, aby sprawdzić ile brakuje jednemu czy drugiemu do objęcia prowadzenia. Sędzia stojący na linii mety również uważnie się przyglądał dwóm zbliżającym się stworkom.  
- Będzie remis. - mruknąłem sam do siebie, nie wiedząc czemu mam takie przeczucie. Jednak widząc jak Absol z Loudredem pędzą praktycznie łeb w łeb opcja ta była najbardziej prawdopodobna, a nawet jeśli nie, to różnica w czasie obu Poków nie przekroczy nawet jednej sekundy.  
Na linii mety zaś znajdował się dodatkowo czujnik, czy raczej linia podzielona na osiem części, a każda z nich miała za zadanie zanotować automatycznie czas, jaki uzyskają stworki z poszczególnych torów wyścigowych. Wygodne rozwiązanie i nie pozostawiające wątpliwości co do tego, kto jest zwycięzca. I właśnie oba Poki przekroczyły linię mety i z boku patrząc wyglądało na to, że faktycznie zrobiły to jednocześnie, jednak na tablicy wyników, jaka znajdowała się nieopodal wyświetlił się komunikat według którego Absol przekroczył linię mety o jedną dziesiątą sekundy szybciej. Chwilę później pozostałe Poki również dobiegły do celu, jednak ich czasy były o wiele gorsze od tego, jaki nam udało się zdobyć.  
- Fiuuu... Nieźle, nie sądziłam że tak dobrze nam pójdzie. - skomentowała wynik Clair, gdy komentator również go ogłaszał.  
- Tak, no i wychodzi na to, że jednak twój Absol jest szybszy. Niewiele, ale jednak. - pogratulowałem dziewczynie wygranej.  
Pokemony zaś stały za linią mety zadowolone z siebie, ale i zmęczone wzmożonym wysiłkiem. Widać było że dały z siebie wszystko. Gdy więc prowadzący oznajmił, że czas na wyścig kolejnej ósemki nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak zawrócić je do PokeBalli, aby zdołały nieco odpocząć przed następnymi konkurencjami.  
- No Młody, teraz czas na ciebie. - oznajmiła wesoło Clair, a z jej miny ławo było wywnioskować, że nie odpuści sobie nazbyt entuzjastycznego kibicowania.  
- Wiem, wiem, ale nie spodziewajcie się, aby mój czas był równie dobry jak wasze. Szczerze przyznam, że zdziwię się, jeśli uda mi się wygrać. - po tych słowach Max zajął miejsce na pierwszym torze i wypuściwszy Shiftry czekał na rozpoczęcie wyścigu. Wyglądało też na to, że będzie miał całkiem niezłą konkurencje, gdyż na dalszych torach dostrzegłem Ponytę i Dodrio, a Poki te idealnie nadawały się do tego typu wyścigów.  
- Na miejsca... Gotowi... Start! - tak jak poprzednio sędzia machnął chorągiewką i tym samym dał znać, że kolejny wyścig się rozpoczął.  
- Dajesz Młody, pokaż że jesteś dobrym trenerem! - tak jak przewidziałem Clair ochoczo zabrała się za dopingowanie i przy okazji nazbyt zaczęła zwracać na siebie uwagę. Westchnąłem tylko, gdyż z doświadczenia wiadomo było, że uspokoić, to jej się nie da. Tymczasem Shiftry Maxa radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Pokemon jak na roślinnego stworka był w stanie skakać wysoko i szybko ,więc bez problemu pokonywał wszelkie przeszkody. Niestety zwykła szybkość nie była już tak dobrze wytrenowana, owszem był szybki, ale tak jak się spodziewałem Ponyta i Dodrio z wyścigiem radziły sobie lepiej.  
- Trochę szkoda, że nie można używać ataków żadnych. Z nimi byłoby ciekawiej. - mruknęła w pewnej chwili Clair obserwując zmagania Pokemonów.  
- Ale właśnie o to chodzi w całym tym turnieju. Testowana jest siła fizyczna i naturalna zwinność Poków, bez wspomagaczy. Turniej z atakami to miałaś w Warszawie. - odparłem coraz bardziej doceniając formę w jakiej zawody się odbywają.  
- No może... Ciekawe czy wszystkie konkurencje działają na tych samych zasadach. - mruknęła trenerka, aby po chwili dodać - No i Młody ostatecznie skończył na trzecim miejscu. Całkiem nieźle.  
I faktycznie tak było. Obecną kolejkę wygrała Ponyta, na drugim miejscu był Dodrio, zaś Shiftry zajął miejsce trzecie. Jednak porównując czas Poków z obecnego wyścigu z tym, jaki my osiągnęliśmy widać było, że Ponyta i tak miała te kilka sekund gorszy wynik od Absola i Loudreda.  
- Stwierdzam że trzeba było uważniej obserwować poprzednie wyścigi, bo chwilowo możemy mieć nadzieję, że po pierwszej konkurencji jesteśmy na prowadzeniu. - szepnąłem jeszcze do Clair, gdy tymczasem Max pochwaliwszy swego Pokemona zawrócił go do PokeBalla i teraz wrócił do nas.  
- Szczerze przyznam, że poszło mi lepiej niż sądziłem. - oznajmił z uśmiechem.  
- Hm? A co z wiarą we własne siły i w zdolności podopiecznych? - zapytałem, jednak wiedziałem o co młodemu trenerowi chodzi. Z naszej trójki to jemu najlepiej wychodziła taktyczna ocena przeciwników.  
- Toriś co się czepiasz. Młody się postarał, ty też się postarałeś a ja i mój Absolek wyszliśmy najlepiej na tych wyścigach. Teraz czas na drugą rundę... Co to właściwie ma być? - zapytała Clair tym samym skupiając naszą uwagę na tym, co ma się rozpocząć już za chwilę.  
Wcześniej jednak trzeba było zakończyć pierwszą część zawodów i ogłosić wyniki. Nie było wielkim zaskoczeniem dowiedzieć się, że miejsca jakie zajmują uczestnicy wyścigów uzależnione są od wyników jakie uzyskały ich Pokemony. I tak Max znalazł się na miejscu czternastym, ja na trzecim, zaś Clair na drugim, okazało się bowiem, że pewien Rapidash miał lepszy czas od Absola.  
- A więc jednak. No to trzeba jeszcze więcej trenować. - ze spokojem skomentowała wyniki dziewczyna.  
- Tak wiem, ona chce być lepszą trenerką. - szepnąłem do Maxa, gdyż widząc moją lekko zdziwioną minę nazbyt spokojnym zachowaniem Clair, już wiedziałem, co chłopak za chwile by powiedział.  
Teraz zaś trzeba było skupić się na drugiej konkurencji i wyborze do niej odpowiedniego Pokemona. Konkurencja owa nie była zbyt skomplikowana, bowiem polegała na strzelaniu do celów. Kilka tarcz nieruchomych, kilka przemieszczających się po wytyczonym torze. Ogólnie Pokemon mógł oddać dziesięć strzałów i tyleż samo celów miał do trafienia. Wiadomo, że im więcej trafi tym lepiej dla niego. Dodatkowo liczył się też czas, no i precyzja w oddawanym strzale, im bliżej środka tarczy tym lepiej.  
- Hmm... Dobra, wezmę Lairona i postrzela Błotnym Ciosem. - zadecydowała po chwili namysłu Clair.  
- Na coś takiego najlepszy u mnie będzie Lombre, małe wodne pociski i do tego precyzja. W końcu trzeba gonić waszą dwójkę w rankingu. - to mówiąc Max uśmiechnął się niewinnie, po czym zapytał: - A ty Tori kogo wybierasz?  
- Brelooma, tylko nie jestem pewny czy Absorpcja zadziała jako coś do strzelania. - odparłem. Absorpcja bowiem była zielonym promieniem, niezbyt dużym, więc precyzyjnym i tak jak wodne pociski Lombre, tak i w tym wypadku miałem nadzieje, że dostane kilka dodatkowych punktów właśnie za precyzję.  
- Kombinatorzy. - skomentowała krótko nasz plan Clair.  
Decyzja ostatecznie zapadła, Poki wybraliśmy i już wkrótce trzeba było się ustawić w jednej z czterech kolejek, bowiem tarcze strzelnicze właśnie w czterech takich samych układach znajdowały się na stadionie.  
- No to powodzenia wszystkim. - powiedział na koniec Max, gdyż rozeszliśmy się zająć odpowiednie miejsca, jakie wskazywały karteczki otrzymane podczas pierwszej konkurencji. Tym razem faktycznie nie mogliśmy sobie przeszkadzać, czy raczej ze sobą konkurować, gdyż każde z nas znalazło się w innej kolejce. Jako że oddawanie strzałów odbywało się równocześnie w każdej z kolejek, to dodatkowo trudno było dokładnie pooglądać jak radzimy sobie w tej konkurencji. Na szczęście różnice między oddawaniem strzałów przez nasze Poki wynosiły po kilka minut, więc jako tako dawało rade obserwować co też dzieje się w konkurencyjnej kolejce.  
I tak jako pierwszy z naszej trójki do strzelania przystąpił Max i jego Lombre. Tak jak zapowiedział młody trener jego podopieczny oddawał strzały małe, ale celne. Nie byłem do końca pewny, czy można to w ogóle jako atak traktować, czy były to zwykłe splunięcia wodą. W każdym razie były bardzo efektywne i na dziesięć strzałów tylko jeden chybił celu - najszybciej przemieszczającej się tarczy.  
- Dajesz czadu Młody! - usłyszałem okrzyk Clair, gdy Max zakończył udział w drugiej konkurencji. Po szybkiej ocenie sytuacji i ilości zawodników przede mną, oraz przed dziewczyną zrozumiałem, że teraz moja kolej na prezentacje zdolności strzeleckich mego podopiecznego  
- Dobrze Breloom, będziesz strzelał Absorbcją. Pamiętaj że promień ma być jak najcieńszy. Im precyzyjniej, tym lepiej. - poinstruowałem jeszcze Pokemona, gdy nadeszła moja kolej i wypuściłem stworka z PokeBalla. Poke-Grzyb tylko kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, skupiał się przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, aby po kilku sekundach szybko i precyzyjnie zacząć strzelać do tarcz. Musiałem przyznać, że nawet ja byłem zaskoczony efektywnością i szybkością Pokemona. Wprawdzie jeden pocisk nie trafił, a drugi uderzył bardziej w bok tarczy niż w okolice środka i nie byłem pewny jak zostanie potraktowany, ale i tak ostateczny wynik okazał się lepszy niż się spodziewałem.  
- Brawo Tori, dobra robota. – pochwalił mnie Max, gdy dołączyłem do niego i do sporej grupki innych trenerów, którzy już zakończyli udział w tej konkurencji. Okrzyków Clair nie usłyszałem tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna właśnie oddawała strzały do tarcz, czy raczej jej Lairon je oddawał i mimo nie tak dużej precyzji jak w wypadku naszych podopiecznych szło mu bardzo dobrze. Każdy pocisk trafił w cel z większą lub mniejszą bliskością jego środka i tym sposobem Clair jako jedyna z naszej trójki mogła się pochwalić stuprocentową skutecznością strzałów.  
- Brawo, twój Lairon ma dobrego cela.- pochwaliłem dziewczynę i jej stworka.  
- Taaa... Ale jednak z precyzją trochę gorzej. - odparła nie do końca zadowolona z finalnego wyniku obecnego etapu zawodów.  
- No ale hej, nawet jeśli poszło ci gorzej, pamiętaj że miałaś drugie miejsce, więc spadek o kilka pozycji możesz uznać. Odrobisz to w pozostałych konkurencjach. - starał się pocieszyć trenerkę Max.  
- Młody, coś takiego jak spadek o kilka pozycji średnio mi się podoba. Chcę wygrać jakiegoś Pokemona w tych zawodach, pamiętasz? - spytała wojowniczo dziewczyna.  
- Ej spokojnie. Faktycznie jeszcze trzy konkurencje, więc tak naprawdę jeszcze wszystko może się zdarzyć. - zareagowałem pojednawczo widząc, że ta wariatka zaczyna się za bardzo wczuwać w obecne zawody i chyba faktycznie zależy jej na nagrodzie. Miałem więc nadzieję, ze ostatecznie rzeczywiście jakiegoś Poka finalnie dostanie, bo powtórka historii z Abrą naprawdę niezbyt mi się uśmiechała. Szanse na to zaś były całkiem spore, bowiem po ogłoszeniu wyników podliczających rezultat obu rund wyglądało na to, że jestem obecnie na czwartym miejscu, Clair na siódmym, zaś Max awansował na dziewiąte. Jednak skoro zostały jeszcze trzy konkurencje, to więcej niż połowa zawodów przed nami i faktycznie jeszcze wiele mogło się wydarzyć...


	92. Pokemonowa Olimpiada

ODCINEK 92: POKEMONOWA OLIMPIADA.

Można powiedzieć, że Wielki Turniej, czy raczej Wielkie Zawody Pokemon w Szczekocinach zaczynały się rozkręcać. Po dwóch konkurencjach nasza trójka znajdowała się w pierwszej dziesiątce, ale do finału jeszcze daleko, gdyż po wyścigach i strzelaniu czekały nas jeszcze trzy konkurencje.  
- Toriś, ale ty wiesz co się stanie, jak wygrasz Poka, a ja nie, prawda? - zapytała nazbyt przesłodzonym głosem Clair, a jej mina jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że jakby mogła, to pewnie by kogoś ukatrupiła.  
- Hej, spokojnie. Siódme miejsce to bardzo dobry wynik, a jak się postarasz, to może i do podium dotrzesz. - powiedziałem pojednawczo, chociaż będąc obecnie na miejscu czwartym miałem do owego podium zdecydowanie bliżej od tej wariatki, którą właśnie chęć rywalizacji dopadła.  
- Po prostu wystarczy, że my i nasze Poki damy z siebie wszystko i nawet jeśli żadne z nas nie wygra, to będziemy wiedzieć, że lepiej nam pójść nie mogło. - dodał Max.  
- Taaa... I może jeszcze zaczniecie gadać, że te zawody to dobry trening dla Pokemonów, co? - mruknęła poirytowana trenerka, po czym zaczęła studiować broszurkę informacyjną, celem zadecydowania który z jej trzech wybranych do turnieju Poków najlepiej sprawdzi się w trzeciej konkurencji.  
- Hmm... Ciekawe to jest. - Max ocenił to, co nas miało czekać już za chwile.  
- Kolorowe kulki, każdy Pok ma podporządkowany inny kolor, a jego zadaniem jest trafić w przeciwników trzy razy. Walczą cztery Poki jednocześnie. - przeanalizowałem na szybko opis konkurencji.  
- Czyli z jednej strony coś szybkiego, a z drugiej na tyle zręcznego, aby tych kulek bez problemu używać. I tym sposobem wybieram Glooma. - oznajmił młody trener. Ja zaś musiałem się chwilkę zastanowić, jednak jeśli trzeba było brać pod uwagę szybkość i zwinność Poków, no to Loudred najlepiej się do czegoś takiego nadawał.  
- Problem polega na tym, że pole walki nie ma zbyt wielu osłon. Kilka murków i kamieni, więc faktycznie szybkość i refleks będą się najbardziej liczyć. - oceniłem na głos oglądany plac boju, gdzie właśnie pierwsza czwórka trenerów zajęła miejsca w rogach kwadratowej areny i wypuściła Poki. Obok każdego z nich znajdował się spory pojemnik z kolorowymi kulkami, które miały pełnić rolę pocisków i jak łatwo można było się domyśleć, po trafieniu w cel owe kulki zostawiały kolorową plamę, co miało symbolizować trafienie. Komentator ogłaszał właśnie szczegółowe zasady obecnej konkurencji, więc uznaliśmy że dobrze byłoby posłuchać.  
- ... Pokemony mogą przenosić pociski w dowolny sposób, pamiętać tylko trzeba, że nie mogą używać do tego żadnych ataków. Rzucają nimi również tylko za pomocą własnej siły, a do celowania używają oczu nie wspomaganych żadnymi technikami wykrywającymi. Zasłony dymne, piaskowe czy jakiekolwiek inne są zakazane. O liczbie punktów decyduje przede wszystkim czas rozgrywki, oraz liczba strzałów jakie otrzymał zwycięski Pokemon, czyli wiadomo że jeśli nie da się trafić, to najlepiej dla niego.  
Komentator skończył wyjaśnienia i teraz nadszedł czas na pierwszą czwórkę trenerów i ich zmagania na arenie przezornie otoczonej od reszty stadionu przezroczystymi ścianami.  
- Ja mam numer czternasty, ty masz dwudziesty ósmy, a Clair miała coś koło czterdziestki, więc tym razem nie dojdzie do walki między nami. - usłyszałem jeszcze komentarz Maxa, jednak obecnie byłem zbyt skupiony na obserwacji pojedynku, aby mu odpowiedzieć. Właśnie Meditite zręcznie uskoczył przed pociskiem wystrzelonym w niego przez Bellsprouta, jednak nie zdołał już uniknąć kolejnej kolorowej kulki, jaka spadła na niego zrzucona przez latającego nad areną Pidedgeotta.  
- Oczy dookoła głowy, czy jak tam mówią. - skomentowała sytuację Clair.  
- Taaa... Może być ciekawie. - odparłem, gdy Pidgeotto został trafiony serią kulek wystrzelonych przez obracającego się szybko Hitmontopa i tym samym odpadł już z tej części zawodów.  
Początkowo obawiałem się, że obecny etap turnieju będzie wolniejszy od pozostałych, jednak szybko okazało się, że starcia poszczególnych czwórek trenerów nie trwają dłużej niż kilka minut i tym sposobem już wkrótce na arenę wkroczył Max, aby waz ze swym Gloomem stawić czoła Tangeli, Farfetch'dowi i Psyduckowi.  
- Interesujący zestaw przeciwników. - mruknęła Clair, tymczasem sędzia dał znać i pojedynek się rozpoczął.  
- Tangela dzięki swemu ciału może strzelać wieloma kulkami na raz, zaś Farfetch'd dzięki uderzeniom patyka strzela szybko, więc uważaj na nich i skup się na Psyducku. - poinstruował podopiecznego trener. Gloom tylko kiwnął głową, a umieściwszy sobie na głowie kilkanaście kulek pomknął w środek pola bitwy. Pomysł był bardzo dobry, gdyż kwiat, jaki Pok miał na głowie gwarantował, że amunicja zostanie na swoim miejscu i stworek nie będzie musiał tak często po nią wracać, jak inni. Tymczasem Tangela nawet nie ruszyła się z miejsca, tylko zgodnie z przewidywaniami Maxa strzelała kulkami raz za razem wykorzystując swoje sznurkowate ciało. Stworzona dzięki temu osłona z pocisków utrudniała dotarcie w pobliże Pokemona, ale miała też pewną wadę, którą wykorzystał Farfetch'd posyłając w stronę stworka kilka szybko wystrzelonych po sobie kulek.  
- Uważaj! - trener Tangeli zauważył wprawdzie atak, jednak zbyt późno przez ilość pocisków wystrzeliwaną przez jego Pokemona i tym sposobem nim Tangela zdołała zareagować dwie kulki w nią trafiły.  
Tymczasem Psyduck chwilowo zignorował walczące Poki i skupił swą uwagę na Gloomie. Tym sposobem oba Poki znalazły się w pobliżu środka areny i starały trafić w siebie kulkami. Gloom zapas miał na głowie, zaś Psyduck ukrył kilka z nich w dziobie. Oba Poki nie należały do najzręczniejszych i najzwinniejszych, toteż walka przedstawiała się raczej patowo i gdy wreszcie Poke-Kaczor zdołał trafić przeciwnika, radość z tego faktu zdekoncentrowała go na tyle, że po chwili sam również oberwał.  
- Wycofaj się. - polecił trener Psyducka, a znaczne ograniczenie przez niego rzucania kulkami jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że amunicja mu się kończy i czas uzupełnić jej zapas. Niestety na drodze do "składu" stanął Pokowi Farfetch,d, który podobnie jak jego przeciwnik kilka kulek mógł przenieść w dziobie i teraz posłał serie kolorowych pocisków wprost w żółtego Pokemona. Atak nie był zbyt szybki i wprawdzie Poke-Kaczor oberwał jedynie dwoma kulkami, ale po zsumowaniu ich z trzecią, jaką zafundował mu Gloom było jasne, że jego rola w walce została zakończona.  
- Jest za szybki ,ale raz możemy go trafić. - Max zachęcał swego podopiecznego do walki. Miał wprawdzie rację, gdyż Poke-Ptak rzeczywiście okazał się szybszy niż wyglądał, zresztą wyeliminowanie Tangeli trzecim trafieniem nawet nie wiem kiedy było tego najlepszym dowodem. Teraz jednak stworek musiał wrócić uzupełnić amunicje, gdyż seria potrzebna na wyeliminowanie Psyducka zużyła ją całkowicie. Gloom miał jednak jeszcze kilka kulek zachowanych i teraz rzucił dwoma z nich, niestety niecelnie, bowiem przeciwnik zręcznie ich uniknął. Następnie kilkoma skokami Farfetch'd dotarł do skrzyni z kulkami i teraz był gotów do "oblężenia". Mając zapas amunicji strzelał raz z a razem starając się trafić w Glooma i niestety dość szybko osiągnął cel. Druga kulka zabarwiła ciało Pokemona, jednak roślinny stworek nie zamierzał się poddać i teraz postawiwszy wszystko na jedną kartę zaczął szybko i energicznie bombardować przeciwnika kulkami, jakie mu zostały. Stojąc w miejscu był wprawdzie łatwym celem i kolejny pocisk dość szybko w niego trafił, jednak Farfetch'd skupiony na ciągłym ataku zaniedbał obronę na tyle, że w rewanżu również oberwał jednym pociskiem. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, ze finalnie to właśnie Poke-Ptak wygrał ten etap, a jego trener za wyeliminowanie trzech przeciwników i oddanie siedmiu (jeśli dobrze policzyłem) celnych strzałów zdobędzie sporo punktów.  
- No i koniec. - oznajmił wesoło Max, gdy opuścił teren areny i znów stanął obok nas.  
- Nie wiem z czego tu się cieszyć, bo za dobrze to ci nie poszło. - skomentowała zachowanie chłopaka Clair.  
- Zobaczymy jak tobie pójdzie. A w ogóle kogo wybrałaś do tej konkurencji? - zapytałem.  
- A zobaczysz Toriś, bowiem Wspaniała Trenerka Clair znów wpadła na jeden ze swoich genialnych pomysłów. - odparła dziewczyna z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
- Tak, świetnie... Powiedz jeszcze tylko kiedy mamy ewakuować stadion i możesz ten pomysł wprowadzać w życie. - powiedziałem spokojnie, mając nadzieję, że podczas jej pojedynku nie stanie się coś niespodziewanego ani niebezpiecznego.  
- Bardzo śmieszne Toriś. A co z dopingiem, wsparciem i motywacją, hę? - na zaczepkę dziewczyny jednak nie zareagowałem, bowiem rozpoczął się już następny pojedynek kolejnej czwórki trenerów, a że tym razem na arenie znalazły się same latające Pokemony, to i było na co popatrzeć. Skarmory unikający ataków i strzelający kulkami z dzioba niczym z pistoletu. Spearow może mały ale zwinny i sprawiający, że przeciwnicy mieli poważny problem z trafieniem w niego. Crobat poruszający się z zawrotną prędkością, jednak przez to nie będący w stanie precyzyjnie wycelować. I Pellipper, który dzięki sporemu dziobowi mógł w nim przechowywać równie spory zapas kulek. Gdy walka ptaków się skończyła i następna czwórka trenerów również odbyła swoja walkę nadeszła kolej na mnie i na Loudreda. Widząc co na arenie wyprawiały Poke-Ptaki zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy ostatecznie nie zdecydować się na Noctowla, ale przeczucie podpowiadało, że to szybkość fioletowego stworka będzie kluczowa w tym starciu. Gdy wkroczyłem na arenę i wypuściłem Pokemona przyjrzałem się moim przeciwnikom. Machamp, mając cztery ręce mógł wystrzelić cztery pociski jednocześnie. Raichu, no ten to pewnie będzie uderzał kulki ogonem, aby silniej strzelać. Linoone, ten z kolei jest szybki i zwinny, więc trudny do trafienia. Mniej więcej wiedziałem czego się spodziewać i gdy sędzia dał znać na rozpoczęcie pojedynku wiedziałem już co robić:  
- Zapas kulek do paszczy, tylko ich nie połknij, a potem szybko atakuj Machampa.  
Liczyłem na to, że Poke-Siłacz jako największy i najwolniejszy będzie najłatwiejszym celem do wyeliminowania. Niestety, albo też na szczęście to samo założyli pozostali trenerzy, bowiem Raichu szybkimi uderzeniami ogona posłał w stronę czterorękiego stworka serie pocisków, zaś Linoone szybko biegł w jego kierunku z drugiej strony areny. Teraz też okazało się, że Machamp jest dużo zwinniejszy niż można było się spodziewać. Pokemon wyskoczył wysoko w górę i wyrzucił w obu przeciwników kulki trzymane w dłoniach. W każdej po trzy więc na każdego stworka przypadło po sześć kulek. Linoone prawie udał się unik, gdyż oberwał tylko jednym pociskiem, Raichu wyszło nieco gorzej, bo oberwał dwoma, jednak niemal nieprzerwanie kontynuował atak. No tak, skoro Machamp był w powietrzu to i jego pole manewrowe znacznie zmalało. Trener Poka też o tym wiedział i w pierwszej chwili chciał odruchowo polecić wykonanie jakiegoś ataku, ale uświadomił sobie, zbyt późno, że przecież jest to zabronione. Tym sposobem grad kulek zasypał spadającego Machampa powodując, że dwa trafienia miał na koncie Raichu, zaś jedno Linoone. Tymczasem mój Loudred nie próżnował. Wprawdzie zrezygnował z ataku na Machampa aby nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi, ale też czekał na odpowiednią okazje do ataku systematycznie zbliżając się do elektrycznego stworka. Trener Linoone zauważył mój manewr i zapewne liczył na wspólny atak z dwóch stron, jednak Raichu nie zamierzał czekać. Szybko wystrzelił trzy kulki w stronę Linoone, a następne cztery w kierunku Loudreda. jednak oba Poki bez problemu uskoczyły przed nimi i oddały własnymi pociskami. Zauważyłem też wtedy, że Linone swoją amunicje trzyma na grzbiecie, przyczepiona do futra jakimś dziwnym sposobem nie spadała. Musiałem przyznać że jestem pod wrażeniem umiejętności Poka. Raichu zaś niemal cały czas okupował stanowisko startowe, więc będąc obok pojemnika z amunicją nie musiał się martwić o jej brak. Jednak nawet to nie uchroniło go przed oberwaniem, gdyż kontynuowany zmasowany atak z obu stron spowodował, że wreszcie kulka Loudreda trafiła go i wyeliminowała z dalszego pojedynku.  
- No to zostaliśmy tylko we dwóch. Co powiesz na pojedynek szybkości? - usłyszałem pytanie trenera Linoone.  
- A na czym miałby polegać? - odparłem i musiałem przyznać, że jestem ciekaw jak mój przeciwnik chce to rozegrać.  
- To proste. Poki stają na przeciwnych końcach areny. Na dany znak zbliżają się do siebie i strzelają gdy uznają to za stosowne. Cała trudność polega a tym, że mają tylko po jednej kulce, więc jeśli chybisz, a ja trafię to wygrywam i na odwrót. Pokonany dobrowolnie pozwala się "dostrzelać" zaległymi pociskami. Co wy na to?  
Po wyjaśnieniach spojrzałem na Loudreda, Pok tylko skinął głowa. Był szybki i wierzył w wygraną, a ja wiedziałem że jest moim najszybszym Pokiem, no i mimo wszystko obecny turniej traktowałem bardziej jako trening niż faktycznie współzawodnictwo. W końcu od wczuwania się to Clair była, prawda?  
- Zgoda. Kto da sygnał startu? - po moim pytaniu Loudred pomaszerował najpierw do skrzynki z amunicją, aby oddać jej zapas, a następie z jedna kulką w łapach stanął gotów do startu. Do ogłoszenia rozpoczęcia starcia zgłosił się zaś trener Machampa, a z tego co zdążyłem zaobserwować szybko rozglądając się dookoła wielu widzów i trenerów było zainteresowanych finałem naszego pojedynku. Clair i Max również. Chłopak uważnie obserwował i być może dokonywał swoich analiz i obliczał szanse na wygraną, zaś Clair... Cóż, jak to miała w zwyczaju w tego typu sytuacjach była więcej niż zdenerwowana i starała się najlepiej jak mogła to ukrywać.  
- Gotowi... Trzy... Dwa... Jeden.. Start!  
Trener Machampa rozpoczął nasze starcie, czy raczej starcie naszych Pokemonów. Linoone pomknął jak strzała przez pole bitwy, trzymając w pyszczku kulkę gotową do wystrzału. Loudred równie szybko pobiegł w stronę przeciwnika, lecz on pocisk trzymał w łapie. Poki zbliżały się do siebie z zawrotną prędkością i jedyne co zdążyłem sobie uświadomić, to fakt że nawet gdyby mieć jakąś strategię, to nie zdoła się jej przekazać komendami. Wszystko działo się za szybko. Nagle Loudred wyskoczył w górę, czyżby Linoone strzelił? Chyba nie, bowiem tuż po skoku fioletowego stworka to samo wykonał jego przeciwnik. Teraz Poki były w powietrzu i mając ograniczone pole manewru były dla siebie łatwym celem. I wtedy Linoone wystrzelił, jednak ku zdziwieniu jego trenera Loudred wykonał w powietrzu coś podobnego do piruetu i wyglądało na to, że pocisk minął cel. Fioletowy stworek jednak nie zdążył oddać strzału, gdyż tuż po piruecie Linoone wpadł na niego i po chwili w wyniku zderzenia oba Poki spadły na arenę. Loudred jako pierwszy, zaś Linoone na niego.  
- Uniknął? - zapytał jeszcze dla pewności trener Linoone.  
- Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. To było po prostu zbyt szybkie. - moje ostatnie słowo zagłuszył pisk Linoone i tryumfalne warknięcie Loudreda. Pokemony wstały powoli, a gdy podeszliśmy do nich było jasne, że Loudred nie ma śladu po pociskach, zaś Linoone poza plamką którą zaliczył od Machampa ma też drugą, bez wątpienia będącą dziełem mojego Pokemona.  
- Jak? - zapytał jeszcze mój przeciwnik, zaś fioletowy stwór wyjaśnił szybko pomrukami i warknięciami, a ja najlepiej jak umiałem przetłumaczyłem.  
- Linoone strzelił, Loudred wykonał piruet aby uniknąć kulki, udało mu się, ale wiedział ze wyrzucić swojej juz nie zdoła, aby mieć pewność że trafi, więc wyrzucił ją wcześniej, tyle że w gorę. I tak na ziemie spadły kolejno Loudred, Linoone i kulka, która ostatecznie trafiła jego przeciwnika.  
Gdy po chwili komentator w barwniejszy sposób powtórzył moje wyjaśnienia na trybunach rozległy się gromkie brawa.  
- Kombinator z ciebie. - pogratulowałem Loudredowi pomyślunku i pochwaliłem za wygrany pojedynek. Wprawdzie oficjalnie i zgodnie z przepisami Linoone powinien oberwać jeszcze jedna kulką, ale obecnie nikt się tym nie przejmował i ostatecznie wygrałem tą rundę turnieju, mając na koncie trzy trafienia i dwa wyeliminowane Pokemony.  
- Efekciarsko muszę przyznać, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym co niedługo zobaczycie. - usłyszałem od Clair po opuszczeniu areny.  
- Dobrze rozegrane, no i poszło ci lepiej ode mnie. - pochwalił mnie Max.  
- I tak zostaną jeszcze dwie konkurencje, więc wiele może się wydarzyć. - odparłem spokojnie znów zastanawiając się co też pewna zwariowana trenerka wymyśliła. Na szczęście nie musiałem już długo czekać na odpowiedź. Niecałe pół godziny później nadszedł czas na pojedynek Clair. Dziewczyna odważnie wkroczyła na arenę, wypuściła Absola i z zainteresowaniem oglądała swoich przeciwników. Byli zaś nimi: Lickitung ze sporym jęzorem, którym zapewne miał wyrzucać większe ilości kulek, Zubat, latający Poke-Nietoperz, zapewne w pyszczku mógł przenosić kilka kulek, oraz... Brązowy stworek do połowy zakopany w ziemi, rozpoznałem go jako Digletta, Pokemona drążącego tunele pod ziemią.  
- Fiuuu... Będzie ciekawie. - aż gwizdnął z zainteresowania Max, widząc co się szykuje.  
- Absol pamiętasz plan? Fakt że mamy tu latacza tylko robi go efektywniejszym. - powiedziała cicho do podopiecznego Clair. Sędzia zaś dał znak i rozpoczęła się kolejna runda trzeciego etapu turnieju.  
- Zaczynamy! - głośno trenerka powiedziała tylko jedno słowo, ale to wystarczyło. Absol schwyciwszy w pyszczek kilka kulek pomknął najszybciej jak mógł w stronę Lickitunga. Diglett tymczasem zniknął pod ziemią, zaś Zubat również postarawszy się o zapas amunicji leciał w stronę czarno-białego stworka z zamiarem zaatakowania. Lickitung zaś widząc co się dzieje chwycił w swój spory jęzor kilka kulek i rzucił nimi w stronę atakującego Poka. Niestety o ile zmasowany atak mógł w ten sposób wykonywać, to z precyzją było już gorzej i Absol bez trudu uniknął wszystkich pocisków. Różowy stwór ponowił wprawdzie atak, ale efekt był ten sam. Nagle Absol zatrzymał się w odległości kilkunastu metrów od przeciwnika, szybko spojrzał w stronę nadlatującego Zubata i... Wystrzelił pociski z pyszczka jak z karabinu, jednak nie wprost przed siebie, a nieco w gorę, zaś dziwny róg jaki Pokemon miał na głowie posłużył jako wyrzutnia i celownik zarazem. Jedna kulka pomknęła w stronę Lickitunga, zaś druga w Zubata i tak na przemian. Ataki Poka były tak szybkie, że Lickitung starał się, ale nie zdołał ich uniknąć dostatecznie szybko i trzy kulki trafiły w niego. Zubat miał więcej szczęścia, gdyż po dwóch trafieniach odleciał poza zasięg strzału. Absol jednak nie zamierzał się poddać i wyskakując w górę wystrzelił z pyszczka ostatnia kulkę wprost w przeciwnika. Skok był szybki, daleki i sprawił, że Pokemon znalazł się blisko Zubata i tym samym trafił w niego. Niestety Poke-Nietoperz również na tym skorzystał, bowiem jedna z wystrzelonych przez niego kulek trafiła w Absola. Jednak następnych wystrzelić już nie zdołał.  
- Dwa z głowy, teraz gdzie jest trzeci. - mruczała cicho do siebie Clair, obserwując walkę. Na odpowiedź nie musiała długo czekać, gdyż dokładnie w miejscu gdzie zamierzał wylądować Absol spod ziemi wyskoczył Diglett i oddal serie strzałów wprost w spadającego Poka.  
- A niech go. - warknęła poirytowana trenerka. Niestety tym razem jej podopieczny był bez szans i ostatecznie został wyeliminowany. Finalnie więc rundę wygrał trener Digletta, ale na koncie miał jedynie dwa trafienia i jednego wyeliminowanego Poka, zaś Absol wypadł o wiele lepiej z sześcioma trafieniami i dwoma Pokami. Podejrzewałem wiec że w finalnym podsumowaniu Clair i tak może zdobyć więcej punktów niż jej przeciwnik.  
- Eh, nie poszczęściło się nam. Podziemny Pok. Tak w ogóle to powinno być zakazane. - marudziła Clair opuszczając arenę, jednak słysząc tu i tam gratulacje świetnie wyszkolonego Pokemona złość powoli jej przechodziła.  
- I tak okazałaś się najlepsza z naszej trójki. - podsumowałem trzeci etap zawodów.  
- Więc zapewne będziesz mieć najwięcej punktów. - dodał po chwili Max. Nie wiedziałem wprawdzie jak wyglądało dokładnie punktowanie za zostanie na placu boju, a jak za eliminacje konkurencji, ale miałem nadzieje że różnice nie są jakieś znaczne.  
Gdy wszystkie pojedynki zostały zakończone ogłoszono wyniki po trzeciej rundzie turnieju i może nie powinienem, ale odetchnąłem z ulgą. Spadłem wprawdzie na miejsce piąte, jednak Clair awansowała na szóste i tym sposobem różnica między nami zmniejszyła się. Niestety mina dziewczyny dawała jasno do zrozumienia, że spodziewała się przegonienia mnie w tabeli wyników. Max niestety wypadł poza pierwszą dziesiątkę i zajmował obecnie trzynaste miejsce.  
- Szczęśliwa trzynastka, więc pewnie w łapaniu dysków pójdzie mi lepiej. - zażartował.  
Następną konkurencja bowiem było coś określane jako "Łapanie Dysków". Polegało to na tym, że specjalna maszyneria wystrzeliwała w powietrze biały dysk o średnicy około trzydziestu centymetrów, zaś Pokemon wybrany przez trenera miał za zadanie go złapać. Dyski były wystrzeliwane w niewielkich odstępach czasu więc trzeba było się spieszyć. Jak łatwo zauważyć najlepsze do tej konkurencji były Poki latające nic więc dziwnego, że ja zdecydowałem się na Noctowla, zaś Clair na Beautifly. Max ostatecznie wybrał Shiftry, pamiętałem że Pok ten jak na Rośliniaka skakał wyjątkowo wysoko więc kto wie, może faktycznie zyska dobry wynik. Wkrótce też mieliśmy się o tym przekonać, bowiem tym razem Max jako pierwszy przystępował do konkurencji.  
- Nim rozpoczniemy kolejną konkurencję pozwolę sobie krótko streścić jej zasady. - usłyszeliśmy komentatora - Zadaniem wybranych przez zawodników Pokemonów jest łapanie białych dysków, które wystrzeliwane są w kilkusekundowych odstępach czasowych. Ważne jest, aby po złapaniu dysku umieścić go w wydzielonym do tego obszarze, a później dopiero przystąpić do łapania kolejnego, więc od siebie mogę doradzić szybkie i zwinne Pokemony. Dysków jest dziesięć i tyleż samo można zdobyć punktów za samo łapanie. Do tego dolicza się styl i technikę w jakiej Poki będą dyski łapać. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że używanie ataków przyspieszających jest niedozwolone. Życzę wszystkim powodzenia.  
Po tym krótkim wstępie Max stanął obok maszyny przypominającej przerośniętą kuszę, za którą stał sędzia z kilkoma dyskami w ręce gotów do rozpoczęcia konkurencji. Przed młodym trenerem pojawił się Shiftry, a gdy chłopak krótko wyjaśnił mu co ma robić, stworek tylko kiwnął głową i skupił się na zadaniu.  
- Gotowi... Start! - to mówiąc sędzia wystrzelił pierwszy dysk i niemal w tej samej chwili Shiftry wyskoczył w powietrze i zręcznie go złapał. Szybko też wylądował na ziemi, a kolejnym skokiem znalazł się obok Maxa i położył dysk na wyznaczonym do tego miejscu, czyli kole o średnicy około dwóch metrów. Po pierwszym dysku wystrzelony został drugi, później trzeci i następne. O ile na początku roślinny Pok bez trudu radził sobie z ich łapaniem, tak przy szóstym już musiał przyspieszyć. Okazało się bowiem, że im dalej tym szybkość wystrzeliwania mniejsza. Właściwie wcale mnie to nie dziwiło. Ostatecznie jednak Shiftry niemal wzorowo zaliczył konkurencję, gdyż jedynie dziesiąty dysk został przez niego przegapiony, gdyż sędzia wystrzelił go, gdy Pok dopiero skakał aby na miejsce odłożyć dysk dziewiąty, toteż stworek nawet nie podjął próby złapania ostatniego dysku, zresztą i tak by nie dał rady skoczyć tak wysoko. Tym sposobem Max zdobył dziewięć punktów, nie wiadomo jednak było jak oceniony zostanie styl wykonywania konkurencji, w końcu chyba wszyscy spodziewali się zobaczyć tu latające Pokemony, a nie skaczącego biało-brązowego stworka.  
Następnym zawodnikom szło raz lepiej, raz gorzej. Niemal wszyscy używali latających Poków, ale mało któremu udawało się złapać wszystkie dyski o czasie i umieścić w wyznaczonym do tego obszarze. Wreszcie nadeszła kolej na Clair i jej Beautifly. Ciekaw byłem jak trenerka i jej Poke-Motyl sobie poradzą. Stworek był dobry w pojedynkach, to wiedziałem, ale czy jest równie szybki, aby podołać zadaniu?  
- Gotowi... Start! - tak jak poprzednio sędzia nie rozwlekał się nad rozpoczęciem konkurencji i szybko wystrzelił pierwszy dysk, który bezbłędnie został złapany przez Beautifly. Jednak Pokemon zamiast podlecieć na miejsce składowania dysków odrzucił go tam i o dziwo trafił niemal w sam środek koła, gdzie dysk wylądował. Mina Clair zaś wyrażała stuprocentowe zadowolenie ze swej pomysłowości i celności Pokemona.  
- Czy ona zawsze musi tak kombinować? - zapytałem wzdychając.  
- Zaraz kombinować, po prostu ułatwia sobie zadanie. W końcu nikt nie powiedział, że Pok ma dysk położyć na miejscu. - odparł z uśmiechem Max.  
Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy takie rozwiązanie Beautifly będzie stosować do końca konkurencji, lecz szybko przekonałem się, że dokładnie taki plan ma trenerka. Dzięki odrzucaniu dysków Pok nie tracił niepotrzebnie czasu i będąc ciągle w powietrzu mniej więcej w środku obszaru wystrzeliwania bez problemu łapał poszczególne dyski nawet zbytnio nie przejmując się faktem, że wystrzeliwane są one coraz szybciej. Tym sposobem ostatecznie Clair zdobyła komplet punktów i nagradzana brawami publiczności opuściła teren rozgrywania konkurencji.  
- No Toriś, mam nadzieje, że twój Pierzak poradzi sobie równie dobrze. - powiedziała Clair jeszcze nim zdążyliśmy jej pogratulować dobrego wyniku.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że znowu rzucasz mi coś w rodzaju wyzwania? - zapytałem, dobrze wiedząc jednak, że dziewczyna cały ten turniej traktuje właśnie jak wyzwanie, którego celem jest wskazać kto z nas ma najszybsze i najsilniejsze stworki w czysto fizycznym znaczeniu, bez wsparcia atakami.  
Niedługo później nadeszła kolej na mnie i na Noctowla, jak zdążyłem zauważyć niektórzy uczestnicy podchodzący do konkurencji po "występie" Clair starali się stosować jej strategię, jednak różnie ich Pokemonom to wychodziło. Nie było wątpliwości, że żeby szybko łapać i celnie rzucać dyskami Pokemon musiał być dobrze wytrenowany.  
- Gotowi... Start! - sędzia rozpoczął konkurencję, jednak ja nie zamierzałem powtarzać oryginalnych rozwiązań Clair. Nie było to potrzebne, bowiem Noctowl był szybkim i zwinnym Pokemonem i byłem pewny, że bez trudu poradzi sobie z zadaniem jakie go czekało. Poke-Sowa zresztą też to wiedziała. Szybko złapała pierwszy dysk, podleciała tuż nad okrąg do składowania, wypuściła dysk z dzioba i błyskawicznie poleciała z powrotem w górę, celem złapania kolejnego dysku. Początkowo widać było, że Noctowl jest szybszy niż tempo wystrzeliwania pocisków, aby na końcu się z nim zrównać. Finalnie zaś tak jak miałem nadzieję udało mi się zebrać komplet punktów za łapanie, pozostało pytanie jak wyjdzie ocenia stylu i techniki owego łapania.  
- Jak widzisz mój Noctowl poradził sobie równie dobrze. - oznajmiłem Clair po zakończeniu konkurencji, starając się przy tym zachować powagę, co wcale nie było łatwe.  
- Heh, ale jeszcze się styl i technika liczą, przypominam. - odparła trenerka.  
- Jak ogłoszą wyniki, to się dowiecie które z was lepiej na tym stylu i technice wyszło. - podsumował Max i właściwie miał rację.  
Niedługo później czwarta konkurencja została zakończona, a wyniki ogłoszone i tym razem Clair wreszcie była zadowolona. Trafiła bowiem na trzecie miejsce, ja zaś znajdowałem się na czwartym, natomiast Max awansował na siódme.  
- No i o to chodzi. Jeszcze jedna konkurencja i wygrana moja. - oznajmiła z uśmiechem dziewczyna, a patrząc na nas dodała szybko - Tylko mi się tu nie wycofywać nagle, walczymy do końca, jasne?  
Sam już nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi, z jednej strony chce wygrać i wkurza się, gdy jej nie idzie, z drugiej chce walki... Cieszyłem się jednak, że tak dobrze sobie radzi, nawet mimo faktu że jest lepsza ode mnie.  
- I tak dotarliśmy do ostatniej i najbardziej emocjonującej konkurencji naszych zawodów, czyli "Zapasów Pokemon". Zasady są niezwykle proste, dwa Pokemony stoją na środku ringu o średnicy pięciu metrów i mają za zadanie wypchnąć z niego przeciwnika używając jedynie własnej siły fizycznej. Jako że wystarczy aby tylko kawałek Poka znalazł się za ringiem, to i sugeruję nie używać zbyt dużych stworków, a że dodatkowo podczas walki Pokemon musi dotykać ringu to i ze zdolności latających za bardzo nie da się skorzystać. Punkty otrzymywane są oczywiście za wygranie walki, ale również za czas trwania pojedynku. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. - komentator pokrótce przybliżył zasady, a my przeglądając karteczki informacyjne stwierdziliśmy, że przy ostatniej konkurencji widnieje jedynie numer pojedynku jaki będziemy odbywać. Na szczęście żadne z nas nie miało tego samego numeru, więc wspólnej walki unikniemy. Wyszło też na to, ze tym razem to Clair rozpocznie i to już wkrótce, gdyż miała numer pięć.  
- Lairon, damy radę! - zachęciła Poka przed pojedynkiem, a stworek tylko warknął entuzjastycznie. Przeciwnikiem dziewczyny okazał się wodno-walczący Poliwrath. Silny był z pewnością, ale trzeba było pamiętać, że Lairon był zapewne dwa razy cięższy od niego, zresztą stalowy Pok należał do najcięższych stworków w ogóle.  
- Do walki... Gotowi... Start! - wypowiedziawszy ostatnie słowo sędzia zeskoczył z ringu na którym oba Poki zderzyli się w mocnym uścisku. Lairon wprawdzie nie miał zbytniej możliwości złapać przeciwnika, jednak świetnie nadrabiał to głową i niemal od początku powoli, acz systematycznie przesuwał wodnego stworka ku skrajowi areny.  
- Walcz! Nie poddawaj się! - dopingował swego podopiecznego trener. Niestety niewiele to dawało. Lairon był po prostu zbyt ciężki, aby bez użycia jakiegoś mocnego ataku dało się go ruszyć z miejsca. Poliwrath się wprawdzie starał jednak przeciwko stalowemu żywemu czołgowi nie miał szans i ostatecznie został zepchnięty za linię odznaczającą ring.  
- Koniec. Wygrywa Lairon. - zakończył walkę sędzia, a już po chwili miejsce walczących zajmowała następna para trenerów.  
- To było szybkie. - pochwalił dziewczynę Max.  
- Tak, ale również tego się można było spodziewać. Im Pok cięższy tym ma łatwiej. Ciekawe na kogo my trafimy... - zacząłem się głośno zastanawiać, aby już wkrótce się o tym przekonać. Jako drugi do walki podszedł Max i jego Lombre, zaś przeciwnikiem okazał się Marowak.  
- No to masą są w miarę równi, Marowak ma lekką przewagę. - oceniłem sytuacje wspomagając się PokeEncyklopedią.  
- Do walki... Gotowi... Start! - sędzia rozpoczął starcie i natychmiast też oba Poki zderzyły się w niemal zabójczym uścisku. Tym razem jednak walka faktycznie była bardziej wyrównana, gdyż przez dłuższą chwilę walczące stworki stały w miejscu siłując się zawzięcie.  
- Tym razem wygra ten któremu dłużej sił starczy. - zawyrokowała Clair, a ja obserwując poprzednie walki i wyciągając z nich wnioski musiałem się zgodzić z taką oceną sytuacji. Wreszcie po około minucie ciągłego siłowania widać było, że Marowak zaczyna słabnąć. Lombre wprawdzie też wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale trzymał się dzielnie i teraz wykorzystawszy moment dekoncentracji przeciwnika przystąpił do ataku wykonując mocne pchnięcie i przybliżając Marowaka do granicy areny. Ziemny stworek wprawdzie starał się szybko zareagować na zmniejszający się dystans do przegranej, jednak na siłowaniu się stracił zbyt wiele sił, aby kontratak okazał się skuteczny. Znów przez chwilę Poki stały w miejscu i znów w odpowiednim momencie Lombre pchnął przeciwnika i zmusił do kolejnego kroku w tył. trener Marowaka cały czas dopingował swego podopiecznego, jednak niestety jego Pokemon stracił zbyt wiele sil i ostatecznie po czterech minutach zaciętej walki, krok po kroku został wypchnięty za arenę.  
- Koniec. Wygrywa Lombre. - oznajmił sędzia, zaś Max podziękował Pokemonowi za dobre starcie i zawrócił zmęczonego stworka do PokeBalla.  
- Wygrana dobra, ale czas kiepski. - oceniła walkę chłopaka Clair.  
- Niestety masz rację i zdziwię się jak ostatecznie nadal będę na siódmym miejscu, właściwie dziwne będzie jak zostanę w najlepszej dziesiątce. Ale i tak całe te zawody to był dobry trening dla moich Poków. - odparł z uśmiechem Max.  
- No więc zostałem tylko ja i wygląda na to, że też pasowałoby przynajmniej wygrać walkę już niekoniecznie z jakimś dobrym czasem. - stwierdziłem, aby chwilę później wypuścić na arenę Brelooma. Naprzeciwko niego zaś ukazał się Miltank, Pokemon może i tej samej wielkości, ale sporo cięższy. Zapowiadała się nierówna walka i całkiem możliwe, że mojego Brelooma czeka to samo co Poliwratha walczącego z Laironem. I nagle wpadł mi do głowy pomysł tak szalony, że chyba nawet Clair by go nie wymyśliła. Na szybko przypomniałem sobie wszelkie zasady obecnej konkurencji, a gdy sędzia wymawiał standardowe: "Do walki... Gotowi... Start!"- szepnąłem cicho mojemu Pokowi co ma zrobić. Następie musiałem wykonać szybki unik, bowiem zgodnie z zaleceniem nieco zdziwiony, ale posłuszny Breloom zrobiwszy dwa kroki w prawo spowodował, że rozpędzony Miltank, mający nadzieję na zatrzymanie się na przeciwniku potknął się, a w efekcie spadł z areny. Przez sekundę nad stadionem zapanowała cisza jaką rzadko kiedy się słyszy, a następnie wśród ogólnego wybuchu śmiechu lekko zmieszany sędzia oznajmił:  
- Koniec. Wygrywa Breloom. - po chwili zaś dodał - Ale nie róbcie tak więcej, dobra?  
Wyglądało więc na to, że mimo dziwnej strategii moja wygrana została uznana, a dodatkowo lekko skomplikowała następne pojedynki, gdyż jeszcze paru trenerów starało się powtórzyć mój manewr, czego efektem były Poki krążące naprzeciwko siebie i dopiero po paru chwilach atakujące i starające zepchnąć się nawzajem.  
- Kombinator. Ciekawe jak ocenią to sędziowie. - pochwalił mnie Max, a gdy piąta konkurencja została zakończona i nadszedł czas na ostateczne podliczenie punktów przekonałem się, że czas jaki uzyskałem wygrywając walkę (praktycznie jedna sekunda) był więcej niż dobry. Finałowy wynik przedstawiał się następująco: Max spadł na jedenaste miejsce, Clair trafiła na piąte, zaś ja...  
- Toriś... - usłyszałem złowieszczy szept i odpowiedziałem spokojnie:  
- Tak wiem, zabijesz mnie kiedyś.  
Ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu okazało się bowiem, że ostatecznie trafiłem na trzecie miejsce, a co za tym idzie wygrałem Pokemona. Podchodząc do podium może mi się wydawało, a może faktycznie tu i tam słyszałem szepty o "szalonym trenerze co to chce wszystkie odznaki zebrać".  
- Gratulacje, w nagrodę za zajęcie trzeciego miejsca twoja wygrana to ten oto Elekid. - komentator przedstawił mi mojego nowego Pokemona. Mały żółty stworek z czarnymi pasami i wizerunkiem błyskawicy na brzuchu. Nie było wątpliwości, że to elektryczny Pok.  
- Witaj Elekid. Od dziś będziesz moim Pokemonem, a ja zaopiekuje się tobą i postaram się wytrenować najlepiej jak umiem. - powiedziałem na powitanie. W odpowiedzi zaś stworek ze złośliwym uśmiechem strzelił we mnie małą iskrą elektryczną.  
- Uważaj na niego, ma złośliwy charakterek - szepnął jeszcze komentator, po czym zajął się wręczaniem nagrody trenerce, która zajęła drugie miejsce.  
- Mały złośnik, tak? Wiesz, akurat wędruje z taką jedną złośnicą, jestem pewny, że świetnie się będziecie dogadywać. - powiedziałem do Pokemona uśmiechając się. Stworek uśmiech odwzajemnił i już wiedziałem, że zaakceptuje mnie jako trenera i jest ciekaw jakie przygody przeżyje wędrując wraz ze mną.  
Gdy ceremonia wręczania nagród zakończyła się, trzeba było jeszcze zaprezentować Poka reszcie drużyny.  
- Ciekawy stworek. Elekid tak? - powitała Poka Clair po czym patrząc na mnie zaczęła "wykład" - Wiesz mały, że tak naprawdę to ja powinnam cię wygrać? Niestety taki jeden wredny trener, co to popisuje się za bardzo zdecydowanie wtedy co nie powinien znów zaszpanował i ostatecznie to on ciebie wygrał. Mam jednak nadzieję, że szybko się zaprzyjaźnimy i podziękujemy owemu trenerowi za jego szpanerstwo w ten czy inny sposób. Co ty na to? - i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę elektrycznego stworka. Niestety nie było to zbyt rozsądne, bowiem Elekid ze złośliwym uśmiechem strzelił w dziewczynę wyładowaniem elektrycznym.  
- Ałć... Toriś, ta twoja nagroda jest źle wychowana. - poskarżyła się trenerka.  
- Źle wychowana? A ty to co niby robisz starając się przekonać Poka do swoich dziwnych poglądów? - odparłem spokojnie, a żółty stworek tylko kiwnął głową.  
- Ehhh... Ale to niesprawiedliwe jest, no. Ja miałam wygrać, no. Już kiedyś mnie pokonałeś w takim turnieju, no. Chce nowego Pokemona... - zaczęła marudzić Clair.  
- No. - mruknąłem cicho sprawiając tym samym, że Max zaczął się śmiać, a Elekid wydawać dziwne piski zapewne również będące śmiechem. Clair spojrzała tylko na mnie groźnie, ale już nic nie mówiła. Ostatecznie w Szczekocinach zostaliśmy do jutra. Przez resztę dnia Pokemony miały okazje odpocząć po Pokemonowej Olimpiadzie, a dodatkowo zapoznać się z nowym towarzyszem podróży. Następnego dnia zaś trzeba było udać się w dalszą drogę do Kielc i kolejnej Oznaki Ligi Pokemon.


	93. Zegar słoneczny

ODCINEK 93: ZEGAR SŁONECZNY.

Jędrzejów, miasto niezbyt duże, raczej stare, mające kilka zabytków czy innych atrakcji turystycznych, jak również "fanowski stadion" no i Punkt Medyczny. Tego ostatniego na szczęście nie potrzebowaliśmy. Po turnieju w Szczekocinach Poki zdołały już wypocząć, zaś wędrujące luzem jak zwykle dawały sobie radę. Obecnie jednak ów skład "luźnych" Pokemonów nieco się zmienił, a konkretnie zmalał do trzech stworków. Ostatecznie bowiem doszliśmy z Charizardem do porozumienia, że lepiej aby częściej przebywał w PokeBallu. Sam stworek zresztą przyznawał, że w obecnej formie zwykłe wędrowanie nieco go irytuje, oraz męczy i gdyby mógł o wiele lepiej by się czuł mogąc latać, ale że niestety Charizardy należały do rzadkości, to i taki Pokemon szybujący nad miastem mógłby wzbudzić niemałą sensację. Tym sposobem ognisty jaszczur siedział w PokeBallu, a ja obiecałem mu wypuszczać go przy okazji odpoczynków w terenie, oraz rzecz jasna na treningi i pojedynki. Reszta wędrującej ekipy się nie zmieniła. Noctowl jak zwykle leciał przed nami informując od czasu do czasu co widzi na horyzoncie, Absol wędrował radośnie obok Clair, zaś Gloom dreptał z nami od czasu do czasu zbaczając z drogi, gdy zainteresowało go coś, co właśnie mijaliśmy.  
- Stare miasto Jędrzejów, tak? Czy powinnam coś o nim wiedzieć? - zapytała Clair, gdy wkroczyliśmy na miejski rynek.  
- Skarbów brak, podziemi brak, turniejów i konkursów brak. – wyliczył szybko Max.  
- Czyli nuda... - odpowiedź chłopaka wyraźnie się jej nie spodobała. Na szczęście złość po przegranym turnieju w Szczekocinach już jej przeszła i na ile mogła pogodziła się z faktem, że to ja dorobiłem się kolejnego Pokemona do mojej drużyny. Jednak na ile znalem tą upartą dziewczynę, to byłem pewny, że w niedługim czasie ona również wystara się o jakiegoś nowego podopiecznego.  
- Niekoniecznie nuda. W Jędrzejowie jest pewne ciekawe muzeum, które moglibyśmy zwiedzić, korzystając z okazji, że mamy trochę wolnego czasu. - zaproponował Max.  
- Muzeum czego? - zapytałem.  
- No cóż, nie ma to wprawdzie nic wspólnego z Pokami, ale skoro Clair tak interesuje się skarbami, no to może... - zaczął młody trener.  
- Hej, to w końcu są tu skarby czy nie? Zdecyduj się Młody. - przerwała mu dziewczyna.  
- Spokojnie, skarbów nie ma. Po prostu to muzeum to wielka wystawa różnych zegarów słonecznych. Moglibyśmy więc pójść i pozwiedzać nieco, a że niektóre z ich eksponatów są naprawdę stare, to może natkniemy się na coś, co by nam się z czymś skojarzyło. - wyjaśnił w końcu Max.  
- Zegary? Takie do mierzenia czasu? Nuuuuda. - skrytykowała pomysł Clair.  
- Ja wiem czy taka nuda. Ja jestem za. I tak na obiad pora jest zbyt wczesna, więc te dwie godzinki możemy po mieście pochodzić i pozwiedzać. Potem obiadek i wędrujemy dalej. - zadecydowałem.  
- Tak, wędrujemy dalej. Się nie zdziw Toriś, jak się przez te dwie godziny zdążymy w jakąś aferę wpakować. - mruknęła lekko obrażona dziewczyna, ale niestety zgodnie z zasadami demokracji została przegłosowana i tak udaliśmy się w stronę muzeum. Na szczęście w PokeEncyklopedii znajdowała się mapa Jędrzejowa, więc długo szukać i błądzić nie musieliśmy.  
- To co? Wchodzimy? - zapytała Clair, gdy stanęliśmy przed sporymi drzwiami.  
- Hmm... Zastanawiam się czy Poki mogą przebywać wewnątrz. - powiedziałem niepewnie. Noctowl słysząc to zahukał krótko, po czym wylądował na pobliskiej latarni, schował głowę pod skrzydło i zasnął, tym samym dając jasno do zrozumienia, że jego zegary nie interesują i udaje się na spoczynek.  
- Są jakieś tabliczki zabraniające? Nie ma, a skoro tak, to wchodzimy. - przerwała moje rozmyślania trenerka, a otworzywszy drzwi wkroczyła do środka z Absolem przy nodze.  
- No cóż, właściwie ona ma racje, a jakby co, Poki zawsze można zawrócić. - powiedział Max i dodał ciszej do Glooma – Pamiętaj, że w muzeum niczego nie wolno dotykać.  
Gdy młody trener wkroczył wraz z Pokemonem do wnętrza budynku wzruszyłem jedynie ramionami i podreptałem za nimi.  
W środku muzeum nie wyróżniało się niczym szczególnym. Ot budynek z wieloma salami pełnymi różnych eksponatów, w tym wypadku większość z nich stanowiły różne zegary słoneczne, jedne mniejsze, drugie większe. W każdej sali też znajdowała się jedna jasno świecąca lampa, która miała udawać słońce i tym samym pokazywać jak owe zegary działają.  
- Metalowe, drewniane, kamienne, całkiem sporo ich tutaj. - mruczała do siebie Clair wędrując wzdłuż ściany, na której znajdowały się małe zegary, a z notek przy nich umieszczonych dało się wyczytać, że mają od dwustu do czterystu lat.  
- Człowiek za bardzo uzależnił się od upływającego czasu. Ciągle w biegu, ciągle szybko, zastanawiam się jaki jest tu najstarszy eksponat. - powiedziałem sam do siebie oglądając duży kamienny zegar ustawiony na środku sali i mający ponad pięćset lat.  
- Toriś czyżbyś się za filozofowanie zabrał? Co to za teksty o upływie czasu, hm? - spytała lekko zdziwiona Clair. Nie zdążyłem jej jednak odpowiedzieć, bo usłyszałem rozkazujący głos Maxa:  
- Gloom, nie tak szybko!  
A następnie dało się słyszeć trzask i piśnięcie roślinnego Pokemona.  
- Ups... - mruknęła dziewczyna, po czy szybko opuściliśmy salę, aby zobaczyć co się stało. Okazało się, że w ostatnim pomieszczeniu muzeum znajdował się stary zegar słoneczny, podniszczony z jednej strony, ale też emitujący jakby lekkie światło, a może to tylko efekt powodowany przez umieszczoną tu lampę. W każdym razie owo światło zainteresowało Glooma i ciekawski Pokemon swoim zwyczajem pobiegł sprawdzić cóż to jest. Niestety wyglądało na to, że potknął się na wejściu do sali, a uderzywszy w spory zegar trochę go uszkodził, bowiem odpadł od niego spory kamienny fragment.  
- No i fajnie, czyli jednak trzeba było Poki zostawić w PokeBallach. - westchnąłem widząc co się stało.  
- Gloom, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał z troska Max, a gdy Pok nadal lekko przestraszony pokiwał głową dodał spokojniej - Naprawdę musisz bardziej uważać. Cierpliwość i koncentracja są ważne nie tylko w czasie pojedynków, ale też poza nimi. Mam nadzieję, że nie oberwiemy za bardzo, za szkody jakie tu...  
Chłopak urwał w połowie zdania, bowiem nagle nastąpiło coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Gloom bowiem zalśnił i... Wprawdzie nie rósł, ale widać było że się zmienia.  
- Co ten mały dewastator robi? Ewoluuje, czy jak? - Clair zadała na głos pytanie, które wszyscy mieliśmy w myślach.  
- Tak, ten Pokemon ewoluuje. Muszę przyznać, że mnie też to dziwi i tylko dlatego nie dostaniecie zasłużonego ochrzanu za powodowanie zamieszania i puszczanie do muzeum Poków luzem. - usłyszeliśmy nagle głos tuż za naszymi plecami i niemal podskoczyliśmy zaskoczeni.  
- Spokojnie trenerzy, faktycznie o tej porze nie ma zbyt dużego ruchu, więc mogliście śmiało uznać, że w muzeum jesteście sami i właściwe macie rację. Feliks Przypkowski, kustosz i opiekun naszego wielkiego zbioru zegarów słonecznych. - przedstawił się głos, który gdy się obejrzeliśmy, przekonaliśmy się że należy do starszego, lekko już siwiejącego mężczyzny, który wsparty o lasce przyglądał się nam bardziej z zainteresowaniem, niż ze złością, że demolujemy mu jego zbiory.  
- Tak.. Cóż... Przepraszamy... - zacząłem niepewnie, gdy tymczasem Gloom skończył ewolucję i teraz stał się zielonym stworkiem z czymś w rodzaju liściastej sukienki i dwoma czerwonymi kwiatkami na głowie.  
- Bellossom, czyli mieszanka Trawy i Światła, ciekawe, ciekawe. - to mówiąc kustosz podszedł do nadal lekko wystraszonego Pokemona i zaczął się uważnie przyglądać zarówno jemu, jak i kamiennemu zegarowi, który Pokemon niechcący zniszczył.  
- Ekhm... Czy tylko ja nie wiem co się dzieje? - zapytała w końcu poirytowana Clair.  
- Zgaduję, że właśnie dorobiliśmy się jakiejś zagadki do rozwiązania, a być może czegoś związanego ze skarbami. - odparłem cicho.  
- Skarbami? Niezupełnie trenerze, ale faktycznie, wasz zielony przyjaciel odkrył coś ciekawego. - po tych słowach Feliks odsunął na bok kawałek kamienia odłupany przez Glooma, po czym ku naszemu zaskoczeniu zaczął odłupywać następny.  
- No młodzieży, może pomożecie starszemu człowiekowi. - ponaglił nas.  
Nie miałem pojęcia o co chodzi i co takiego zrobił Gloom rozbijając zegar. Dopiero gdy podeszliśmy do niego zrozumieliśmy w czym rzecz i co przypadkiem odkrył Pokemon. Kamienny zegar bowiem był faktycznie stary (z notatki umieszczonej przy nim wynikało, że ma ponad tysiąc lat), ale też był całkiem spory. Ponad dwa metry średnicy, ukruszony przez "ząb czasu" z jednej strony, z drugiej zaś został uderzony przez Pokemona, a spod odłupanej części widać było coś jakby zarys... Następnego zegara, tyle tylko że mniejszego. No i teraz Feliks starał się odłamać kolejną część kamiennej obudowy, aby odsłonić większy fragment ukrytej pod nim tarczy zegarowej.  
- Największe odkrycia bywają dziełem przypadku, prawda? - oceniła sytuację Clair stojąc obok i przyglądając się naszym wysiłkom. Po kilku chwilach mocowania się kolejny fragment został odłupany, a pod nim teraz już bez żadnych wątpliwości dało się dostrzec tarczę mniejszego zegara słonecznego. Na tarczy owej poza symbolami cyfr znajdowały się też dziwne napisy, a przynajmniej tak mi to wyglądało, bowiem ukryte przez stulecia pod kamienną osłoną wprawdzie nie zatarły się zbytnio, ale przez gruz i kurz na nich się znajdujący nie byłem do końca pewny czy wierzyć w to co widzę.  
- Hmm... Mnie się zdaje, czy już kiedyś coś takiego widziałam... - szepnęła cicho trenerka oglądając uważniej tarczę zegara.  
- Jeśli ty jesteś Clair, a twoi przyjaciele to Tori i Max to mogę cię zapewnić, że widziałaś. - odparł spokojnie kustosz.  
- Hej, skoro pan nas poznał, to czemu pan od razu nie mówił? - oburzyła się dziewczyna.  
- Tak, tak, może jeszcze byś chciała, żeby cię o autograf proszono. - mruknąłem krytycznie, aby głośniej zapytać - Czy wie pan co dokładnie odkryliśmy?  
- Jeszcze nie, ale spokojnie. Przedzwonię do Ligi, poinformuje o znalezisku, jeśli to faktycznie coś ważnego, a wygląda na to, że może być, wówczas zapewne jeszcze dziś zjawi się tu jakiś ekspert od wykopalisk i archeologii. Tak więc jeśli chcecie to pozwiedzajcie nieco miasto, zjedzcie dobry obiad, w końcu zasłużyliście, a za kilka godzin możecie mnie odwiedzić i być może będę wam miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. Na razie niestety trzeba będzie tą salę zamknąć dla zwiedzających, a i zapewne całe muzeum przynajmniej dzisiaj. W każdym razie dziękuję wam, tak jak Clair powiedziała, "Największe odkrycia bywają dziełem przypadku."  
Ostatecznie więc, nadal lekko oszołomieni szybkością i dziwnością wypadków opuściliśmy muzeum, aby na spokojnie wszystko przeanalizować. Bellossom wędrował obok Maxa i chyba podobnie jak my nie był do końca pewny, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, w każdym razie niemal cały czas mruczał cicho i dyskutował o czymś z Absolem. Noctowl ku memu lekkiemu rozbawieniu bez większego entuzjazmu czy zaskoczenia przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że do muzeum wszedł Gloom, a wyszedł Bellossom i teraz swoim zwyczajem leciał przed nami starając się wypatrzeć jakieś dobre miejsce do zjedzenia obiadu i ewentualnej narady, co właściwie powinniśmy dalej robić. Jeszcze nim weszliśmy do restauracji dla trenerów ustaliliśmy, że zostaniemy w mieście aż do przybycia owego "eksperta od archeologii", a jeśli to możliwe to poczekamy aż oceni o co właściwie chodzi z tym zegarem ukrytym w zegarze.

O ile obiad minął w miarę szybko, tak następne kilka godzin wlokło się bardzo długo. Wreszcie w porze późnego popołudnia postanowiliśmy, że nie ma na co czekać i czas odwiedzić muzeum i zobaczyć co też się tam wyprawia. Teraz jednak na wszelki wypadek zawróciliśmy wszystkie Pokemony nim weszliśmy do środka.  
- "Z przyczyn technicznych, muzeum dziś nieczynne. Przepraszamy." - przeczytałem karteczkę wywieszona u wejścia.  
- No tak, kustosz wspomniał że tak będzie. Ale nas się to przecież nie dotyczy, prawda? - i nie czekając na odpowiedź Clair pchnęła mocno drzwi, które mimo informacji na nich okazały się otwarte, po czym odważnie wkroczyła do środka.  
- A nie powinniśmy jakoś poinformować o naszym przybyciu, czy coś? - zapytałem niepewnie.  
- Myślę że jeśli tym razem niczego nie zepsujemy, to nie będzie problemu. - odparł Max uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo, po czym ruszył w ślad za dziewczyną.  
Wnętrze muzeum niewiele różniło się od stanu, jaki zastaliśmy kilka godzin temu. Sale z zegarami, w których nikogo nie było, lecz z ostatniej z nich dobiegały głosy ożywionej dyskusji. Jeden z głosów należał do kustosza, zaś drugi... Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że też go już kiedyś słyszałem. Clair odważnie kroczyła w stronę pomieszczenia, zapewne zaciekawiona do jakich wniosków doszedł "ekspert od archeologii" wezwany przez Feliksa, gdy jej drogę zagrodził chłopak nieco starszy od nas i stanowczym głosem oznajmił:  
- Muzeum zamknięte, kartka jest na drzwiach. Prosiłbym więc o jego opuszczenie...  
- Spokojnie, akurat nam to wolno tu przebywać, gdyż to my spowodowaliśmy zamieszanie, które doprowadziło do jego zamknięcia. - odparła szybko dziewczyna. Następnie zamierzała wyminąć chłopaka, który lekko zmieszany taką reakcją nadal zagradzał jej drogę, gdy z sali, w której znajdował się tajemniczy zegar słoneczny wyszedł kustosz i spokojnie oznajmił:  
- W porządku, ich możesz wpuścić. Wprawdzie nie raz i nie dwa robili zamieszanie, ale zwykle było ono pożyteczne dla archeologii.  
Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową schodząc trenerce z drogi, zaś kustosz skinął dłonią zapraszająco i juz po chwili weszliśmy do sali ze starym zegarem.  
- Witam trenerów-archeologów, dawnośmy się nie widzieli. - usłyszeliśmy zaraz po wejściu i teraz już wiedziałem, skąd znam ów drugi głos. Trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, o ciemnych włosach i równo przyciętych wąsach, siedzący obok zegara, teraz już całkowicie pozbawionego kamiennej obudowy i starający się pędzelkiem pozbyć resztek kurzu i pyłu, jaki na zegarze jeszcze pozostał.  
- To pan?! - niemal wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Clair, jednak moja i Maxa reakcja była nieco spokojniejsza.  
- Miło znów pana widzieć. - powiedział Max na powitanie.  
- I po raz kolejny nasze wybryki dodają panu roboty. - uzupełniłem.  
Mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął, a uścisnąwszy nasze dłonie zwrócił się do kustosza:  
- Myślę że czas na krótką przerwę, gdyż zapewne teraz będę musiał powyjaśniać naszym młodym przyjaciołom kilka rzeczy odnośnie zegara, Kamienia Słońca i tym podobnych. No, a z pewnością pewna trenerka bardzo by tego chciała. - wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie jego wzrok spoczął na Clair, która już otrząsnęła się z zaskoczenia i teraz zareagowała jak zwykle:  
- Hej panie Lider, nie pozwalaj sobie za bardzo. - mruknęła poirytowana.  
No tak, ekspertem od archeologii okazał się nie kto inny jak Jan Łajs, jeden z najlepszych archeologów amatorów w kraju, a przy okazji Lider z Olsztyna, z którym walkę stoczyłem niecałe trzy miesiące temu, po wcześniejszym zamieszaniu na wykopaliskach w Biskupcu. Odkryliśmy wtedy starą płytę z której informacje potwierdzały legendę o Kamieniach Żywiołów. Przy okazji oczywiście Clair zaliczyła nocną wycieczkę, a my mieliśmy spotkanie z Baturą - irytującym facetem zajmującym się okradaniem wykopalisk, na którego natykaliśmy się zdecydowanie zbyt często, a ostatnio ledwo tydzień temu w Częstochowskich podziemiach.  
- Może zacznę od tego, że jestem wam winny podziękowania. W końcu gdyby nie wy, to zapewne nie znaleźlibyśmy Kamienia Słońca w Biskupinie. - to mówiąc mężczyzna skłonił się lekko. Ja i Max byliśmy nieco zaskoczeni takim początkiem rozmowy, zaś Clair...  
- No ależ nie ma za co. Dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś w końcu docenia moje wysiłki. Nie muszę chyba przypominać, że to dzięki moim fantastycznym pomysłom i nocnym wyprawom udała się ta sztuka, prawda? - i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.  
- A ja nie muszę przypominać, że te "fantastyczne pomysły i nocne wyprawy" kończą się kłopotami, z których kto cię wyciąga? - mruknąłem po teatralnym westchnięciu.  
Kustosz przyglądał się nam dziwnie, no tak, on jeszcze nie był przyzwyczajony do oryginalnych reakcji pewnej zwariowanej trenerki. Max starał się zachować powagę, ale średnio mu to wychodziło, podobnie zresztą jak Liderowi, który po dłuższej chwili kontynuował:  
- Kamień Słońca jaki znaleźliście w Biskupinie znajduje się obecnie w Warszawie, gdzie eksperci badają go i starają się ustalić, czy ma jakąś moc, czy też nie. Na razie niewiele stwierdzono, poza tym, że faktycznie ma on co najmniej trzy tysiące lat.  
- Czyli nadal to zwykły kamulec. - westchnęła zawiedziona Clair.  
- Hmm... A czy ma on jakiś związek z tym? - spytał Max wskazując na zegar słoneczny. Teraz też uważniej się mu przyjrzałem. O ile jego obudowa była kamienna, tak właściwy zegar był odlany z jakiegoś metalu, żelaza, może stali. No i na jego tarczy poza dwunastoma cyframi oznaczającymi godziny było też sporo mniejszych liter, które jak się domyślałem były starożytnym pismem, tym samym jakie znajdowało się na kamiennych płytach z Biskupca i Biskupina (w środku tej drugiej był zresztą ukryty Kamień Słońca ucharakteryzowany na płaskorzeźbę).  
- No cóż... Pamiętajcie, że jak na razie są to tylko wstępne oględziny, poparte informacjami z poprzednich płyt, oraz wstępnego tłumaczenia napisów z zegara, jednak wszystko wskazuje na to, że Kamień Słońca swego czasu był w środku tego zegara. - tu Lider wskazał na lekkie wgłębienie w środku zegarowej tarczy, a gdy przyjrzeć się mu dokładniej to faktycznie kształtem przypominało promieniujące słońce, a i wielkość zgadzała się z rozmiarami kamienia.  
- Hmm... Ale w takim razie ten zegar nie działał. Przecież jak kamulec był w środku, to jak miał niby cień robić. - stwierdziła Clair.  
- Prawdopodobnie odpowiednio wyznaczona do tego celu osoba, wysoki kapłan czy ktoś podobny, za pomocą laski czy też berła tworzył wskazówkę i w ten sposób odczytywał godzinę. Jednak pamiętać trzeba, że Kamień Słońca był przede wszystkim obiektem kultu, więc należy przyjąć, że cały ten zegar słoneczny był raczej czymś w rodzaju ołtarza niż faktycznym zegarem do mierzenia czasu.  
- Ale zaraz... Przecież Kamień Słońca był w płycie, więc skąd miał się wziąć w zegarze, były dwa kamienie, czy jak? - Clair znów zadała pytanie i wyglądało na to, że z naszej trójki to ona jest najbardziej zainteresowana znaleziskiem.  
- Dobrze więc zacznijmy od początku. - to mówiąc Lider rozsiadł się wygodnie i zaczął wyjaśnienia - Jak wiecie Kamień Słońca początkowo znajdował się w Biskupcu, skąd przeniesiono go do Biskupina. Przechowywany był w świątyni, która najczęściej była komnatą czy też grotą skalną. Pamiętać jednak należy, że Kamień Słońca był... Kamieniem Słońca. Według wierzeń odzwierciedlał moc Pokemona Legendy Ho-oha, no i od czasu do czasu odprawiano różne modły i rytuały na cześć owego stwora. Wtedy też kamień był wynoszony ze świątyni w której się znajdował i być może osadzany właśnie w takim ołtarzu jak ten tutaj. Nie jestem do końca pewny z czego ten zegar jest zrobiony, ale wiele wskazuje na to, że zdołał wchłonąć nieco mocy Kamienia Słońca i dzięki temu Pokemon Maxa był w stanie dokonać ewolucji.  
- Ej chwilka, jak to "część mocy"? Przecież ten kamulec ponoć nie działa. - przerwała Janowi Clair.  
- Owszem teraz nie działa, jednak kilka tysięcy lat temu działał całkiem dobrze. - pokiwał głową Lider i kontynuował wyjaśnienia - Jak więc mówiłem nasz zegar słoneczny spełniał funkcję ołtarza zapewne do czasu, aż nie postanowiono przenieść Kamienia Słońca w inne miejsce. Czy ten zegar pochodzi z Biskupca? Nie wiem, gdyż trzeba szczegółowych badań aby to ustalić, jednak nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okazało, że tak jak z Biskupca do Biskupina Kamień Słońca odbył wędrówkę, tak i wcześniej do Biskupca został sprowadzony. Pamiętajmy bowiem, że nie wiadomo skąd Kamienie Żywiołów się wzięły. Tak więc artefakt został zabrany, zaś ołtarz zamurowany kamienną osłoną. Dla ochrony, czy też może aby go zamaskować, trudno stwierdzić, wiadomo jednak że dzięki owej ochronie moce kamienia zmagazynowane w ołtarzu przetrwały do naszych czasów. Niewiele ich wprawdzie zostało, ale wystarczyło to na ewolucję Pokemona.  
- Ekhm... Nadal nie wiem, czemu kamulec nie działa... - mruknęła lekko poirytowana Clair ignorując moje ostrzegawcze szturchnięcie.  
- Tak, tak, cierpliwości, właśnie do tego zmierzam. Otóż jak już wspomniałem Kamienie Żywiołów według legend są odzwierciedleniem mocy Legendarnych Pokemonów. Kamień Słońca reprezentuje moc Ho-oha, Kamień Księżyca to moc Lugii, Kamień Ognia to zapewne Pokemon-Strażnik Entei i tak dalej. Jednak trzeba pamiętać o pewnym wydarzeniu sprzed niecałych pięćdziesięciu lat...  
Tu Jan wykonał efektowną przerwę, czy raczej chciał sprawdzić, czy wiemy do czego zmierza. Wiedzieliśmy.  
- Wojna Legend. - szepnąłem cicho. Max skinął tylko głową, zaś Clair odruchowo trąciła lekko pióro Lugii, jakie zwyczajowo już miała wpięte we włosy.  
- Otóż to, Wojna Legend. - podchwycił Lider - Nie jestem zaskoczony, że o tym wiecie. Ba, zdziwiłbym się gdyby było inaczej. Więc Trio Stwórców chciało ukarać ludzkość za zniewolenie Pokemonów, jednak ich strażnicy nie chcieli do tego dopuścić i stanęli naprzeciwko Tria. Wówczas jeden ze strażników zginął, a wiele wskazuje na to, że owym strażnikiem był właśnie Ho-oh. Jeśli więc przyjąć, że Kamień Słońca czerpał moc od Ho-oha, to skoro owa Legenda zginęła wiele lat temu, to i sam kamień utracił swoją moc. Jest to tylko teoria, gdyż nie wiemy na jakiej zasadzie działają Kamienie Żywiołów, a nie mając żadnego sprawnego nie da się tego jednoznacznie ustalić, ale jak na razie wszystko zdaje się do siebie pasować.  
- Czyli wniosek z tego taki, że trzeba poszukać innych kamulców i wtedy będzie jasne skąd one swoją moc biorą, czy tak? - zapytała Clair, a w jej oczach widać było charakterystyczny blask.  
- Teoretycznie tak, praktycznie... Wiesz gdzie szukać któregokolwiek z tych kamieni? - zapytał dziewczynę Jan.  
- Noo... W jakiś starych miejscach? - niepewnie zaproponowała dziewczyna.  
- Gdyby to było takie proste... Stanowisk archeologicznych w całym kraju jest sporo. Ponoć sami ostatnio odkryliście jakąś świątynię pod Częstochową. Tego typu miejsca się znajdowało, znajduje i zapewne będzie znajdować, jednak jedynie Biskupiec, a później Biskupin były miejscami gdzie natrafiono na cokolwiek związanego z Kamieniami Żywiołów. Niestety ale obawiam się, że jedynie przypadek, lub wielkie szczęście pozwoliłoby nam na odkrycie kolejnego z kamieni. Oczywiście będę miał oczy otwarte na wszystko co dziwne, tajemnicze i bardzo stare, a jak was znam to wy również, ale niestety obawiam się, że drugi kamień jeśli zostanie znaleziony, to dopiero za kilka lat.  
Ta przemowa zasmuciła Clair, ale pokiwawszy głową zgadzała się z oceną doświadczonego archeologa. To że natrafiliśmy na ślad Kamienia Słońca, a później na jego samego można było uznać za wielkie szczęście, które nieprędko się powtórzy. Sprawa wydawała się już ostatecznie wyjaśniona, jednak Max miał jeszcze jedno pytanie:  
- A czy wiadomo ile tych Kamieni Żywiołów mogło być?  
- Hmm... Muszę przyznać, że sam się nad tym zastanawiałem wielokrotnie. Z informacji uzyskanych z kamiennych płyt niewiele wynika, jednak jeśli wierzyć legendom, to owych kamieni jest siedem, każdy dla innego żywiołu i każdemu podporządkowany inny Legendarny Pokemon. Właściwe, jeśli kiedyś natkniecie się na Lugię, Suicuna czy innego Raikou, to możecie się ich spytać, co wiedzą o owych kamieniach. - i Lider uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.  
- Taaa... Bardzo zabawne. I już widzę jak owe Legendy chętnie nam wszystko wyjaśniają. - mruknąłem przypominając sobie moje spotkanie z Suicunem dalece odbiegające od tego, jak zwykle wyobrażali je sobie trenerzy.  
- Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania? - odezwał się w końcu kustosz, który przez całą rozmowę milczał i tylko przysłuchiwał się wyjaśnieniom Lidera.  
- Nie, to juz chyba wszystko. Mam nadzieje, że mimo wszystko jakieś kamulce uda się jeszcze znaleźć i tym razem będą one działać prawidłowo. - oznajmiła Clair.  
- Jeśli coś nowego uda nam się odkryć, to z pewnością was powiadomimy. - powiedział pocieszająco Jan.  
- Czyli co teraz? Koniec rozwiązywania zagadki i idziemy dalej? - zapytałem po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
Ostatecznie zostaliśmy w Jędrzejowie do wieczora, podobnie zresztą jak Lider. Przez ten czas poopowiadaliśmy jeszcze nieco o naszych przygodach, dowiedzieliśmy się szczegółowo jak przebiegały badania nad Kamieniem Słońca, oraz po raz kolejny o tym, że w Lidze Pokemon stajemy się coraz bardziej sławni i coraz więcej mówi się o naszych wyczynach. Noc spędziliśmy w Punkcie Medycznym zaś rankiem pożegnawszy się z Janem Łajsem, który życzył nam powodzenia w podróży udaliśmy się w dalszą drogę do Kielc, zaś Lider musiał wracać do siebie, gdyż z pewnością jakiś trener czekał już na walkę o odznakę w Olsztynie. Tym samym dziwna przygoda z zegarami słonecznymi dobiegła końca. Dowiedzieliśmy się kilku ciekawych informacji, które kiedyś z pewnością nam się przydadzą. Niestety stało się też jasne, że poszukiwania Kamieni Żywiołów można uznać za zakończone i jedynie przy wielkim szczęściu będzie możliwe natknąć się na kolejny z nich. Z drugiej strony pamiętając o zamiłowaniu Clair do poszukiwania skarbów i jej umiejętnościach do pakowania się w kłopoty kto wie, czy kiedyś nie natrafimy na kolejny kamień, a być może nawet na coś jeszcze większego i ważniejszego niż Kamienie Żywiołów.


	94. Spór o zamek w Chęcinach

ODCINEK 94: SPÓR O ZAMEK W CHĘCINACH.

W naszej wędrówce dotarliśmy do kolejnego niewielkiego miasteczka, jakich sporo już odwiedziliśmy. Byliśmy coraz bliżej Kielc, a co za tym idzie coraz bliżej jedenastej już odznaki do mojej kolekcji. Gdyby szybko uporać się z obiadem i narzucić mocne tempo, to kto wie, czy jeszcze dziś wieczorem nie udałoby nam się dotrzeć do celu, a jutro mógłbym stoczyć pojedynek. Niestety miejscowość do której obecnie przywędrowaliśmy jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że o takim planie mogę zapomnieć i ktoś z pewnością zechce zostać w miasteczku nieco dłużej.  
- Chęciny... Ciekawa nazwa, no i z tego co widzę kolejna wioska z własnym zamkiem. Coś sporo ich ostatnimi czasy zwiedzamy. - oceniła sytuację Clair zatrzymując się na chwilę obok tabliczki z nazwą miasteczka. I faktyczne na wzgórzu za wieloma domami i budynkami widać było wspaniały zamek, czy raczej wspaniałe ruiny, gdyż na oko widać było, że budowla ma co najmniej pięćset lat.  
- No więc Młody, co ciekawego możesz mi powiedzieć o skarbach i tajemnicach tego tam obiektu? - po tym pytaniu trenerka wskazała na budowlę, zaś Max ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu z niewyraźna miną odparł niepewnie:  
- Tyle tylko, że na wszelki wypadek powinniśmy szybko zjeść obiad i ruszać dalej. Nawet Pokemony sugerowałbym zawrócić do PokeBalli.  
Po tych słowach zarówno Bellossom, jak i Absol spojrzały na chłopaka niepewnie, po czym rozejrzały w poszukiwaniu ewentualnego zagrożenia. Jedynie Noctowl nie bardzo przejęty siedział na znaku informacyjnym i zastanawiał, czy uciąć sobie drzemkę, czy też nie.  
- Hm? A to w tym miasteczku dzieje się coś dziwnego, albo niepokojącego? Nie lubią tu Pokemonów? Bo jeśli tak, to szybko mogę ich przekonać do zmiany zdania. - Clair wyglądała na więcej niż zainteresowaną. No tak, zamek plus tajemnica równa się przygoda, a jeśli dodać do tego zwariowaną trenerkę, to mamy kłopoty. Musiałem jednak przyznać, że też jestem ciekaw o co Maxowi chodzi i co to za miejsce te Chęciny.  
- Nie no, Poki tutaj lubią, trenerów wędrownych również. Problem polega na tym, że zwykle wkręcają ich w swoje spory... - Max starał się wyjaśnić co nieco, jednak średnio mu to wychodziło, a widząc nakazujące spojrzenie Clair westchnął tylko i zapytał:  
- Co wiecie o Gwardii Pokemon?  
- Nooo... Była główną władzą w kraju. Potem była rewolucja, przewrót czy coś podobnego i powstała Liga Pokemon. - odparła po krótkim namyśle Clair.  
- Nie do końca rewolucja, po prostu był czas zmian. - mruknąłem i nagle coś sobie przypomniawszy sięgnąłem po PokeEncyklopedię.  
- Oho, Torisia oświeciło. Dobra, to może teraz mi ktoś łaskawie powie co to za miejsce? - lekko poirytowanym głosem zapytała trenerka.  
- Po prostu tak jak Liga Pokemon tak i Gwardia Pokemon musiała kiedyś powstać. Tradycyjnie zaś za miejsce jej powstania uznaje się Chęciny. - odparł krótko Max.  
- Super. I zgaduje że miało to miejsce w zamku z którego teraz za wiele nie zostało. - Clair była dość mocno uprzedzona do Ligi Pokemon, nie zdziwiła mnie więc jej mało entuzjastyczna reakcja na tą wiadomość, tę sama która widniała w PokeEncyklopedii przy krótkiej notce o czasach sprzed Ligi.  
- Dokładnie. Problem polega na tym, że ów zamek ma właścicieli. Tyle tylko, że owi właściciele to dwie majętne rodziny mieszkające w Chęcinach. Nie wiadomo która z nich jest prawowitym dziedzicami zamku, ale każda utrzymuje, że ma rację, a ci drudzy to oszuści. - Max wreszcie udzielił szczegółowych wyjaśnień  
- A więc to tak. I wędrownych trenerów pewnie proszą o przysługi, aby zaszkodzić konkurencji. Hmm... - gdy Clair dowiedziała się już o co chodzi zaczęła się nad czymś zastanawiać, a gdy po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się nazbyt znajomy wredny uśmiech wiedziałem, że czekają nas poważne kłopoty.  
- Idziemy. Bez zawracania Poków, zachowujemy się naturalnie, ale też uważamy na wszystko co dziwne, niezwykłe lub podejrzane. Mam przeczucie że da się całkiem nieźle zarobić na tej aferze z zamkiem chęcińskim.  
I nie czekając na naszą reakcję dziewczyna ruszyła odważnie w stronę centrum miasteczka, zaś Absol nie do końca wprawdzie przekonany, powędrował za nią.  
- Trzeba było pomyśleć wcześniej i wybrać inną trasę. - mruknął jeszcze Max, a po chwili dodał radośniej - No ale z drugiej strony, dzięki temu mamy szanse na ciekawą przygodę i kto wie, może ostatecznie to my będziemy trenerami, którym uda się zakończyć wieloletni spór z Chęcin.  
I już uspokojony chłopak ruszył w ślad za trenerką. Bellossom postał jeszcze chwilę przed znakiem podziwiając miasteczko i widniejące nad nim ruiny, po czym wesoło pobiegł za swym trenerem.  
- Clair pakuje się w kłopoty, my ją z nich wyciągamy. Standard. - powiedziałem sam do siebie. Przypomniałem też sobie o przygodzie z Bełchatowa i tamtejszych kopalń. Wtedy to Clair na wszelkie możliwe sposoby starała się zarobić nieco pieniędzy, gdyż jak sama przyznała jeśli ma być samowystarczalna, to potrzebuje gotówki, a ja i Max mamy o tyle dobrze, że finansowo jesteśmy całkiem nieźle "ustawieni". Dokonując szybkiej analizy doszedłem do wniosku, że być może dziewczyna znowu zaczyna mieć pusto w portfelu, a że standardem już się stało dzielenie opłatami za podróż, to i pewnie teraz swoim sposobem starała się podreperować budżet wędrowca. Kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową podreptałem za moimi towarzyszami, widząc jeszcze, jak Noctowl jak zwykle przelatuje nad nami, aby obadać teren i gdy dojdziemy do centrum miasteczka poinformować gdzie najlepiej udać się na posiłek, czy tez odpoczynek.

Po kilkunastu minutach dotarliśmy do czegoś, co można nazwać miejskim rynkiem. Był to spory plac otoczony różnymi kawiarniami, restauracjami, czy sklepami z pamiątkami. Na jednym z jego końców zaś wznosiła się budowla z wysoką wieżą zegarową, bez wątpienia ratusz miejski. Szczególną uwagę jednak przykuwał tłumek gapiów, którzy otoczyli dwóch chłopaków, zapewne będących w naszym wieku, którzy odbywali właśnie pojedynek Pokemon, a przynajmniej tak można było wywnioskować po okrzykach jakie wydawali:  
- Podwójny Cios!  
- Unikaj i uderz Trzaskiem!  
Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej stało się jasne, że pojedynek nie jest typowy, gdyż na oko widać było, że teren na którym się odbywa jest mocno ograniczony. Dodatkowo słychać było dobiegające z tłumu pomruki wyrażające niezadowolenie i dezaprobatę.  
- Znowu się tłuką...  
- Czemu w ogóle te szczeniaki mają zezwolenie na posiadanie Pokemonów?  
- Liga powinna zrobić z tym porządek!  
Niektórzy z gapiów dostrzegli nas i nasze Poki, jednak nie wyglądało na to, abyśmy również mieli zostać skrytykowani. Będąc wystarczająco blisko dostrzegłem że walczącymi stworkami był żółto-różowy Skitty i niebieski Wooper. Stworki nie prezentowały jakiegoś szczególnie wysokiego poziomu umiejętności czy szybkości, domyślałem się więc, że są bardziej maskotkami niż typowymi Pokemonami do pojedynków.  
- Amatorzy. Przecież Skitty może usypiać z tego co kojarzę, a Wodniak powinien strzelać dystansowo, a nie tak... - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy komentarz Clair, gdy walczące Poki znów zderzyły się ze sobą uderzając boleśnie, jednak tym razem Wooper został odrzucony od przeciwnika, padł na ziemię i wyglądało na to, że już się nie podniesie.  
- Tak jest! I co ty na to kanciarzu? Kto jest lepszy? - ucieszył się chłopak będący właścicielem różowego stworka.  
- Nie ciesz się, to tylko pojedynek, a racje mamy my. Zamek jest nasz, dziedzictwo jest nasze, a wy jesteście tylko złodziejami. - odciął się jego przeciwnik, a po zawróceniu nieprzytomnego Woopera przepchnął się przez tłum i odszedł.  
- Ile razy ma się wam powtarzać, żebyście nie robili takich scen w centrum miasta. Macie ten swój "fanowski stadion" i tam się bijcie, jeśli naprawdę musicie. - skrytykował zwycięzcę jeden z gapiów.  
- Taaa... Tylko tam nie mogą przecież pokazać jacy to oni fajni. Tutaj pokazówkę zrobią i myślą że błyszczą. - dało się słyszeć z drugiej strony zbiegowiska.  
- A ty jak zwykle nic nie robisz. Skargę na ciebie napiszemy, zobaczysz. - jakaś starsza kobieta ostro skrytykowała chłopaka stojącego obok niej. Przyjrzawszy się mu uważniej widać było zielony uniform i znaczek Ligi Pokemon naszyty na ramieniu. No tak, zapewne lokalny Strażnik Pokemon, nie zazdrościłem mu przydziału.  
- Proszę pani, ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie mam za wielkiego wpływu na to, co ci dwaj wyprawiają. Karty Trenerskie mają, o Pokemony dbają, szkód jak widać żadnych nie wyrządzili...  
- Ale zamieszanie robią! Spójrz pan na tamtą trójkę. Przyszli i nie walczą. Można? Jak widać jak się chce to można. - tu starsza kobieta wskazała na nas palcem.  
Tłum powoli się rozchodził, kilka osób przystanęło czy to przy wystawie sklepowej, czy też przy stoliku kawiarnianym i mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie przyglądało się nam i naszym Pokemonom. Zauważyłem też, że chłopak który wygrał pojedynek wprawdzie zawrócił Skittiego, ale nie zamierza odejść i teraz również się nam uważnie przygląda.  
- No to do dzieła. - szepnęła cicho Clair i odważnie ruszyła w stronę chłopaka.  
- Pakowania się w kłopoty część pierwsza. - westchnąłem ruszając za dziewczyną i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na krytyczne, czy wręcz pogardliwe spojrzenia, jakimi zaczęli nas obrzucać gapie, gdy tylko uświadomili sobie, że zamierzamy wmieszać się w spór rodzinny.  
- Tori myśl pozytywnie. Może naprawdę uda nam się to zakończyć. - szepnął pocieszająco Max. Po chwili zaś staliśmy już przed tajemniczym chłopakiem i czekaliśmy aż Clair dokona prezentacji.  
- Witaj, całkiem niezła walka, choć jeśli mam być szczera to miałabym dla ciebie kilka pomocnych rad i wskazówek jak efektywniej wykorzystywać umiejętności twego małego przyjaciela. - po tych słowach trenerka wyciągnęła rękę w geście przywitania, zaś jej rozmówca uścisnął ją i z uśmiechem odparł:  
- Wiem że w porównaniu do was, prawdziwych trenerów mam zapewne sporo braków, ale to nic. Ten palant od Małogoszczów ma ich jeszcze więcej i tym sposobem to ja mam więcej wygranych na koncie i pokazuję mu gdzie jego miejsce. No i powinienem się przedstawić przecież, Władysław Chęciński, najmłodszy potomek rodu będącego prawowitymi dziedzicami naszego wspaniałego zamku. - tu skłonił się lekko, a ja byłem niemal pewien, że z oddali dobiegł złośliwy szept jednego z obserwatorów:  
- A przynajmniej za takowych się uważają.  
- Bardzo mi miło. Ja jestem Clair, a to są Tori i Max. Wędrowni trenerzy i poszukiwacze przygód. Poza tym staramy się pomagać gdzie tylko jest ku temu okazja. - dokonała szybkiej prezentacji trenerka. Domyślałem się co ta wariatka planowała i przez chwilę nawet zastanawiałem się, czy nie spróbować jej powstrzymać, a kto wie, może by mi się nawet udało. Z drugiej strony jednak byłem ciekaw czy dziewczyna faktycznie chce tylko pomóc jednej z rodzin w ostatecznym potwierdzeniu ich racji co do bycia właścicielami zamku, czy też może jej szalone plany były bardziej skomplikowane. Spojrzałem jeszcze na Maxa, a młody trener tylko wzruszył dyskretnie ramionami. Zrozumiałem że on godzi się na obecną sytuację i zapewne podobnie jak ja ciekaw jest co z niej wyniknie.  
- Pomagacie potrzebującym mówisz? - po tym pytaniu Władysław przyjrzał się uważniej nam i naszym Pokom, a po chwili kontynuował - Mam dla was propozycję. Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko temu, to zapraszam na obiad do naszej rezydencji. Poznacie mojego ojca, jeśli zechcecie to również nieco historii naszego rodu, no i być może faktycznie znajdzie się coś, w czym moglibyście nam pomóc. Co wy na to?  
- Obiad? Będę zaszczycona, zwłaszcza jeśli to porządna wyżerka, bo wędrowni trenerzy na zbytnie luksusy narzekać nie mogą. - to mówiąc z przymilnym uśmiechem Clair złapała chłopaka pod rękę i poleciła krótko - No więc prowadź panie Władysławie.  
W ostatniej chwili powstrzymałem się przed uderzeniem dłonią w czoło, Max zaś z niemałym trudem starał się zachować powagę. Dziewczyna z pewnością widziała naszą reakcje, jednak całkowicie ją zignorowała, zaś nieco onieśmielony Władysław wskazał na północ i powoli ruszył w tym kierunku.  
- Mam tylko nadzieje, że ona naprawdę wie co robi. - mruknąłem cicho udając się za chłopakiem i trenerką.  
- Wkrótce się o tym przekonamy. Jednak trzeba pilnować sytuacji. Wprawdzie Clair jest spryciarą, jednak zarówno Chęcińscy jak i Małogoszczowie również do dobrych manipulatorów należą. - odparł równie cicho Max.  
I tak nasz nieco dziwny pochód ruszył ulicami Chęcin. Strażnik tylko odprowadził nas wzrokiem nic nie mówiąc czy też nie próbując interweniować. Być może nas rozpoznał, być może nie. Jeśli skontaktuje się z szefostwem, to zapewne dowie się, kto przybył robić zadymę w miasteczku, którego porządku ma pilnować, a jeśli nie... To pewnie i tak się dowie. Wędrując mijaliśmy domy i mieszkańców, którzy zwykle nas ignorowali, jednak od czasu do czasu dało się dostrzec niezbyt przychylne spojrzenia, czy usłyszeć uwagi rzucane pod naszym adresem. Było więc jasne, że poza sporem między rodzinami w Chęcinach jest jeszcze trzecia grupa, zapewne najliczniejsza – mieszkańcy, którzy chcieliby wreszcie zaznać nieco spokoju.

- No to jesteśmy. - oznajmił w końcu Władysław stając przed sporą bramą w murze otaczającym równie sporą rezydencję, przypominającą nieco niewielki pałacyk.  
- Łaaał, no i to się nazywa dobre mieszkanko. - Clair była pod wrażeniem i to wcale nie udawanym.  
- No cóż, rodowy majątek przechodzi w naszej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie, chociaż trzeba pamiętać, że utrzymanie tego wszystkiego w dobrym stanie tanie nie jest. Gdyby nie Małogoszcze to spokojnie podreperowalibyśmy budżet przekształcając nasz zamek na muzeum, a tak... - chłopak westchnął tylko, po czym zadzwonił, a po chwili do bramy podszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku ubrany w schludny garnitur, a otwarłszy ją rzekł na powitanie:  
- Paniczu Władysławie witam, jak również witam pańskich towarzyszy. Ponoć wygrał panicz pojedynek?  
- A owszem, znowu im pokazałem kto jest lepszy. - odparł chłopak dodając ciszej - A ta trojka być może pomoże nam odnieść ostatecznie zwycięstwo nad Małogoszczami.  
Mężczyzna będący z pewnością lokajem rodzinnym pokiwał tylko głową, po czym zaprowadził nas przed drzwi główne rezydencji. Clair przestała się już przymilać do chłopaka i teraz oglądała wszystko z zaciekawieniem, ale i uwagą.  
- Niestety do domu Pokemony nie są wpuszczane. Sam panicz wie, że panicza ojciec nie toleruje zwierzaków biegających po pokojach.  
- Tak, tak, spokojnie pamiętam o tym. - odparł szybko chłopak, po czym zwrócił się do nas - Jeśli chcecie, wasze Pokemony mogą zostać na zewnątrz. Na tyłach domu jest miejsce, gdzie nasze stworki dostają jeść, więc myślę że i dla waszych podopiecznych co nieco zostanie.  
- No cóż, skoro tak... Absol uważaj na siebie i pilnuj Bellossoma. - Clair zwróciła się do czarno-białego stworka, a ten tylko kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Pokemon Maxa niebyt był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, ale ostatecznie zgodził się na takie rozwiązanie. Gdy rozejrzałem się za Noctowlem dostrzegłem, że Poke-Sowa już usadowiła się na pobliskim drzewie i zdążyła zasnąć. No cóż, skoro stworek stwierdził, że nie jest głodny, to niech śpi.  
- Dobrze, więc proszę za mną, zaprowadzę was do innych naszych Pokemonów. Nie obawiajcie się, są przyjacielsko nastawione. - to mówiąc lokaj ruszył powoli ścieżką biegnącą wzdłuż rezydencji, a Absol z Bellossomem podreptały za nim.  
- Nie musicie się o nic martwić, wasi przyjaciele dostaną dużo dobrego jedzenia, o wiele lepszego od zwykłej karmy dla Poków. - powiedział Władysław, po czym otworzył drzwi do rezydencji i gestem zaprosił nas do środka. Clair bez wahania przekroczyła próg, a ja i Max zaraz za nią.  
Już z zewnątrz budynek robił wrażenie, ale w środku... Znajdowaliśmy się w przestronnym korytarzu z wieloma obrazami, czy gobelinami na ścianach. Z sufitu zwisały żyrandole z kryształów, zaś na marmurowej posadzce leżały ręcznie tkane dywany. No cóż, podczas naszej wędrówki zwiedziliśmy juz kilka mniej lub bardziej bogatych rezydencji, ale czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widzieliśmy, a przynajmniej ja i Max, gdyż spojrzawszy na Clair miałem dziwne wrażenie, że jej zachwyt jest w większości udawany i tak naprawdę dziewczyna dokonuje dokładnej analizy wnętrza budynku.  
- Witaj synu, widzę że prowadzisz gości w nasze skromne progi. - z pokoju na końcu korytarza wyszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku. O dziwo jego ubiór niewiele różnił się od garnituru jaki nosił lokaj, tyle że on dodatkowo miał złoty łańcuszek, którego jeden koniec był przypięty do paska, zaś drugi ukryty w kieszeni. Domyśliłem się, że na jego końcu znajduje się zegarek. Mężczyzna dodatkowo idąc stukał laseczką, którą miał w ręce, nie wyglądało jednak na to, że jest mu ona szczególnie potrzebna, gdyż ani nie był bardzo stary, ani nie utykał, a że dodatkowo laska była z lakierowanego drewna, z różnymi tłoczeniami i złotą gałką na czubku, to byłem pewny, że jest ona jedynie elementem ozdobnym mającym na celu pokazać status mężczyzny.  
- Witaj ojcze, sprowadziłem wędrownych trenerów, chętnych do pomocy tym, którzy jej potrzebują. Ta tu młoda dama bardzo chciałaby nam pomóc, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi.  
Władysław wskazał na Clair, która dygnęła dostojnie i zupełnie naturalnie, jakby maniery z wyższych sfer były dla niej czymś powszednim. Ukradkiem spojrzałem na Maxa i dostrzegłem, że młody trener podobnie jak ja stara się ukryć zaskoczenie zachowaniem dziewczyny.  
- Hmm... - mężczyzna przyglądał się nam przez chwilę i widać było, że się nad czymś zastanawia, w końcu rzekł - Jeśli mój syn tego nie zrobił, to ja zapraszam was na obiad, gdyż pora ku temu odpowiednia i tam opowiecie mi co nieco o sobie, a ja opowiem o naszej rodzinie i kłopotach, jakie ją trapią. Nie zapominajmy jednak o dobrych manierach. Kazimierz Chęciński, miło mi was poznać. - to mówiąc mężczyzna skłonił się lekko, zaś my dokonaliśmy szybkiej prezentacji naszej drużynki.  
- Spokojnie, właśnie na wspomnienie o obiedzie ci trenerzy wyrazili chęć pomocy. Zapraszam więc do jadalni. - po tych słowach Władysław poprowadził nas do sporego pomieszczenia z wielkim stołem na środku i kilkunastoma krzesłami ustawionymi wokół niego.  
- Siadajcie gdzie chcecie i czujcie jak u siebie w domu. - Kazimierz poczekał aż zajmiemy miejsca, po czym sam usiadł, wyciągnął z kieszeni zegarek, a sprawdziwszy godzinę zaproponował:  
- Pora niemal odpowiednia, jednak jako że mamy jeszcze kilkanaście minut, to może nim przygotują obiad opowiecie mi coś o sobie i waszych przygodach.  
- Jeśli pan sobie życzy...Trochę tego było i właściwie sama nie bardzo wiem od czego zacząć... Może słyszał pan o kradzieżach na malborskim zamku? Jeśli nie to z chęcią opowiem jak nasza nocna wyprawa przyczyniła się do zdemaskowania oszustw tamtejszego kustosza.  
I nim ja czy Max zdążyliśmy zareagować Clair rozpoczęła swoją opowieść. Streściła naszą przygodę, podczas której rozwikłaliśmy zagadkę malborskiego zamku. Okazało się wówczas, że tamtejszy kustosz zawarł porozumienie ze złodziejami i razem planowali wynieść z zamku-muzeum co ciekawsze zbiory. Dziewczyna w swoim opowiadaniu szczególny nacisk nałożyła na nocną wyprawę, jaką wtedy mieliśmy, oraz na nasze umiejętności wywiadowcze, nieco je wyolbrzymiając, jeśli mam być szczery. Kazimierz słuchał tego z uwagą od czasu do czasu kiwając głową. Gdy Clair skończyła opowieść wspomniała jeszcze co nieco o naszej drużynie Pokemonów i wyraziła żal, że nie może jej w pełni zaprezentować, przez zakaz jaki w rezydencji panuje.  
- Och, jestem pewny, że wasze Pokemony są wspaniałe i świetnie wyszkolone, a kto wie, być może będziecie mieli okazje to udowodnić. - powiedział uspokajająco Kazimierz uśmiechając się na koniec tajemniczo. Nie wyjaśnił jednak dokładnie o co mu chodziło, bowiem do jadalni wkroczył lokaj niosąc sporą zdobioną wazę pełną zupy. Gdy talerze były już pełne Kazimierz oznajmił krótko:  
- Smacznego wszystkim. - dając tym samym znak, że nadszedł czas na jedzenie.  
Podczas posiłku wprawdzie już żadnych opowieści o naszych przygodach nie było, ale rozmowa trwała w najlepsze. Clair czuła się w obecnej sytuacji całkowicie swobodnie, w odróżnieniu ode mnie czy Maxa. Bądź co bądź obiad w takich warunkach jest czymś co nie zdarza się zbyt często. Wyglądało więc to tak, jakby to trenerka dowodziła naszą drużynką i od niej wszelkie decyzje zależały. Być może ona sama też chciała aby tak cała sytuacja wyglądała i celowo nie wspomniała ani o ilości posiadanych przeze mnie odznak, ani o tym, że Max jest synem Lidera z Rzeszowa. Wszystko też wskazywało na to, że rozpoznani nie zostaliśmy, zresztą na pytanie Clair o zainteresowanie Chęcińskich Ligą Pokemon i zbieraniem odznak zarówno ojciec jak i syn odparli że niewiele ich to obchodzi. Po zupie nadszedł czas na drugie danie, a później deser. Musiałem przyznać że się przejadłem, a obiad był naprawdę dobry. Wreszcie, gdy zjedzono już wszystko co się zjeść dało Kazimierz przeszedł do sedna sprawy i tym samym wyjaśniło się po co tak naprawdę sprowadził nas tu Władysław.  
- Więc Clair, chcesz nam pomóc, czy tak? - zapytał trenerkę uważnie się jej przyglądając.  
- Jeśli bym mogła, to owszem. Zauważyłam, że spór w tym mieście przynosi więcej szkody niż pożytku, a jak łatwo zauważyć wasze rodowe nazwisko, Chęcińscy, nawiązuje do nazwy miasta, Chęcin. Logiczne więc się wydaje, że to wy jesteście właścicielami całej okolicy z zamkiem włącznie. - odparła spokojnie trenerka.  
- Otóż to, to samo im powtarzam, ale oni nie chcą słuchać. - wyrwało się Władysławowi, jednak jego ojciec westchnął tylko, uciszył syna wzrokiem i powiedział cicho:  
- Niestety to wszystko nie jest takie proste. Bez wyraźnego dowodu nie możesz powiedzieć, że coś ci się należy. Tak jak z Pokemonami, jeśli chcesz jakiegoś mieć to musisz mieć Kartę Trenerską, tak jeśli chodzi o zamek trzeba dokumentów potwierdzających bycie jego prawowitym dziedzicem.  
Clair pokiwała ze zrozumieniem i nic nie mówiąc czekała na rozwój wypadków. Domyślałem się już do czego to zmierza i nie byłem do końca pewny, czy się na to zgadzam. Gdy dziewczyna dostrzegła niepokój w moich oczach mrugnęła porozumiewawczo na tyle szybko i niepostrzeżenie, że z pewnością tylko ja zdołałem to dostrzec. Kazimierz zaś, po krótkiej chwili ciszy kontynuował:  
- Owszem mamy część dokumentów, udokumentowanie naszego drzewa genealogicznego, jak również historię powstawania zamku, niestety nie są one kompletne. Otóż Małogoszczowie, ci oszuści, mają brakującą nam część, a strzegą jej jak oka w głowie. Co ciekawe nie chcą w żaden sposób nikomu jej oddać, ani nawet kopii porobić, aby raz na zawsze potwierdzić kto z nas ma rację. Dla mnie jest to wystarczający dowód na to, że to oni są oszustami i dobrze o tym wiedzą. Boja się zdemaskowania i dlatego wszystkie te papiery ukrywają gdzieś w swojej rezydencji na południu miasta.  
- No to faktycznie kłopot. - mruknęła kiwając głową Clair.  
- Tak, to kłopot. Jednak... - tu mężczyzna znów przerwał, przyjrzał się dziewczynie uważnie, a po chwili kontynuował - Jednak można go bardzo łatwo rozwiązać. Z tego co mówiłaś nie raz i nie dwa przeżywaliście nocne przygody i co za tym idzie całkiem nieźle radzicie sobie w podchodach, czy tez przekradaniu się w różne miejsca. Mam rację?  
- Tak, to prawda. Mój Absol świetnie sprawdza się w charakterze zwiadowcy, do tego jest Noctwol, jako latający badacz terenu, no i Kadabra, Psycho-Pokemon, który również da radę wysondować otoczenie. Nieskromnie powiem, że jesteśmy całkiem dobrą grupą do zadań specjalnych. - z pewnością w głosie Clair starała się rozwiać wątpliwości mężczyzny.  
- W takim razie mam dla was takie... Jak to określiłaś specjalne zadanie. Nocą wkradniecie się do rezydencji Małogoszczów i wykradniecie ich dokumenty. Pamiętajcie jednak żeby działać jak najciszej i robić jak najmniej zamieszania. Jeśli was nakryją, to my o tym nic nie wiemy i z kłopotów sami będziecie musieli się wyplątać. Podejmujecie się tego? - tym razem Kazimierz spojrzał na cała naszą trojkę, a dostrzegając wyczekujące spojrzenie Clair dodał po chwili - Oczywiście za wykonanie zadania sowicie was wynagrodzę.  
- Tak, to właśnie chciałam usłyszeć. No więc co wy na to chłopaki? Misja czeka! - na twarzy dziewczyny zagościł dobrze znany wredny uśmiech i teraz patrzyła na nas wyczekująco.  
- Jak dla mnie może być. Trochę to ryzykowne, ale z drugiej strony bez ryzyka nie ma dobrej zabawy. - odparł Max tym samym nie pozostawiając mi wyboru.  
- W porządku, jeśli potraktować to zdanie jako trening, to może być całkiem nieźle. - powiedziałem po chwili starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej naturalnie i nie okazując oznak niepokoju. Chyba mi się udało, bowiem Kazimierz uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, uścisnął dłoń Clair i przypomniał raz jeszcze:  
- Pamiętajcie, w razie wpadki, ja nic o tym nie wiem.  
Pokiwaliśmy tylko głowami. Umowa została zawarta, a niedługo później opuszczaliśmy rezydencję Chęcińskich, aby się przygotować do nocnej wyprawy. Okazało się wtedy, że zarówno Bellossom jak i Absol również dobrze sobie podjadły w towarzystwie Mightyen, będących Pokami stróżującymi, pilnującymi terenu rezydencji po zmroku. Nie trzeba nam było wyjaśniać, że u Małogoszczów z pewnością czegoś podobnego trzeba się spodziewać. Odebrawszy więc Pokemony i obudziwszy Noctowla udaliśmy się do centrum miasta, aby ustalić plan działania, a przynajmniej tak to określiła Clair. Gdy byliśmy już niemal w rynku i upewniłem się, że nikt nas nie śledzi powiedziałem cicho i stanowczo:  
- Jeden powód dla którego mam ci pozwolić na tą zwariowana nocną wyprawę.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko:  
- Cierpliwości Toriś, naprawdę myślisz, że chcę tylko zarobić trochę grosza? Fakt, przy okazji nieco gotówki się przyda, ale... - i nie kończąc zdania Clair uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Westchnąłem, spojrzałem na Maxa, który w odróżnieniu ode mnie był bardziej optymistycznie nastawiony do całej sytuacji i teraz tylko szepnął krótko:  
- Zaufaj jej.  
Łatwo było mówić. Zbyt dużo razy dziwne pomysły Clair wpędzały ją, czy też nas w kłopoty, a jeśli tym razem plan nie wypali i zostaniemy nakryci na kradzieży? Sława, sławą, znajomości znajomościami, ale coś mi mówiło, że za taki numer zbyt ulgowo potraktowani nie zostaniemy. Złe przeczucia nie chciały mnie opuścić i miałem wielką nadzieje, że tym razem Clair naprawdę wie co robi...


	95. Misja specjalna

ODCINEK 95: MISJA SPECJALNA.

Wreszcie doczekałem wieczora i miałem nadzieje, że dowiem się, co Clair planowała. Od opuszczenia rezydencji Chęcińskich starałem się wydobyć z dziewczyny choćby ogólny zarys jej planu, gdyż nie wierzyłem, że tak po prostu chce zrobić w nocy włamanie do posiadłości Małogoszczów celem wykradnięcia starych dokumentów i przekazania ich Chęcińskim. To, czy owe dokumenty faktycznie potwierdzały kto jest prawowitym właścicielem zamku w Chęcinach było drugą sprawą nad którą rozmyślałem. Mimo wszystko postanowiłem jednak nie informować o niczym Strażnika Pokemon z miasteczka, w końcu ufałem tej zwariowanej trenerce, mimo że sam przed sobą musiałem przyznać, że to niezbyt rozsądne.  
- Dobra, koniec obijania się, idziemy na misję. - z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Clair, która bez pukania wkroczyła do pokoju, jaki zajmowaliśmy w Punkcie Medycznym.  
Po obiedzie u Chęcińskich i jasnym określeniu się jako ci co chcą się wmieszać w spór mieszkańcy miasteczka wyraźnie dawali do zrozumienia, że nie darzą nas sympatią. Wprawdzie nikt nas nie krytykował, jak miało to miejsce względem synów kłócących się rodów po ich pojedynku w rynku miejskim, ale same spojrzenia, jakimi obrzucali nas przechodnie jasno dawały znać, że najlepiej będzie zająć pokoje w Punkcie Medycznym i nie opuszczać go aż do nocnej wyprawy.  
- Ale czy to nie za wcześnie? - zapytał jeszcze Max, gotów do drogi, podobnie jak kręcący się z niecierpliwości obok niego Bellossom.  
- Spokojnie Młody, nie za wcześnie, ale nim wyjdziemy... - dziewczyna zniżyła głos do ledwo słyszalnego szeptu i oznajmiła rozkazująco - Toriś, wypuszczaj Żółtka.  
- Eeee... Tutaj? - zapytałem z głupią miną, ale spełniłem "prośbę" trenerki. Kadabra wyskoczył z PokeBalla i rozejrzał się lekko zaskoczony:  
"Nie ma walki... Ani podziemi... Ale jak rozumiem... Ona znowu czegoś chce..." - usłyszałem komentarz stworka, po którym wskazał łyżką na Clair.  
- Jeśli on mnie obgaduje, to ma natychmiast przestać i zabrać się za skanowanie okolicy. Musimy mieć pewność, że nikt nas nie będzie śledził. - odparła dziewczyna głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Psycho-Pok skupił się jak zwykle, aby po dłuższej chwili zakomunikować:  
"Nasz Noctowl na dachu... Dwoje ludzi na dole... Kilkoro przechadzających się obok budynku... Nic niepokojącego..."  
- Teren czysty Panno Szpieg. - powiedziałem ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie dziewczyny.  
- Chyba się domyślam dokąd i w jakim celu idziemy. - Max skomentował sytuację, a sięgnąwszy po PokeBall zwrócił się do Bellossoma - Wybacz, ale teraz trzeba jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy. - po czym stworek został zawrócony, a Clair z zadowoleniem pokiwała głową, po czym nie czekając na nas opuściła pokój i udała się do wyjścia z Punktu Medycznego.  
- No dobra, już wiem jak ona się czuje, gdy nie wie co się wokół niej dzieje. Czy teraz może mi ktoś łaskawie wyjaśnić dokąd idziemy? - powiedziałem zrzędliwym głosem. Max musiał powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu, po czym opuszczając pokój szepnął tylko:  
- Wiesz, że teraz zachowujesz się dokładnie tak samo jak Clair?  
Westchnąłem, zawróciłem Kadabrę i również opuściłem pokój.  
Gdy byliśmy już na zewnątrz zauważyłem, że obok Clair nie ma Absola. Postanowiłem więc, że na wszelki wypadek Noctowl również wróci do PokeBalla, gdyż miałem przeczucie, że za prędko do Punktu Medycznego nie wrócimy.  
- Gotowi, no to idziemy. Powoli i nie rzucać się w oczy. Dobrze, że tu za duży ruch nie jest o tej porze. - po wydaniu poleceń Clair niespiesznie ruszyła ulicą, a my nie mając większego wyboru za nią. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie bez Poków wędrujących obok nas mijani mieszkańcy zwracają na nas o wiele mniejszą uwagę i chyba nawet nie rozpoznają. No tak, w końcu w miasteczku trochę ludzi mieszkało, więc mimo wszystko trudno, aby każdy znał każdego.  
Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać. Latarnie się zapaliły, mijanych nas przechodniów było coraz mniej, wreszcie dotarliśmy do celu wędrówki, a przynajmniej na to mi wyglądało, bowiem zatrzymaliśmy się przed sporą bramą w wysokim murze, dziwnie podobną do tej, jaka była u Chęcińskich.  
- Ekhm... Jeśli chcesz robić włama, to chyba nie na bezczelnego przez główne wejście. - zaryzykowałem stwierdzenie, bowiem odgadłem, że znajdujemy się przed rezydencją Małogoszczów.  
- Ale kto mówi o włamie? Kulturalnie tam wejdziemy i złożymy bardzo korzystną propozycję. - odparła z uśmiechem trenerka naciskając dzwonek znajdujący się obok bramy.  
- Mam tylko nadzieje, że zechcą nas wysłuchać. - dodał cicho Max, a z jego miny wywnioskowałem, że dokładnie takiego celu naszej wyprawy się spodziewał.  
Przez kilka minut nic się nie działo. W międzyczasie Clair nacisnęła dzwonek jeszcze dwa razy, a jej mina robiła się coraz bardziej niecierpliwa. Wreszcie zaczęła cicho marudzić.  
- Człowiek chce im pomóc, a oni co? Przylazłby ktoś wreszcie, no...  
Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej narzekanie brama uchyliła się, a za nią dostrzegliśmy starszego mężczyznę w garniturze, zapewne lokaja, oraz młodego chłopaka, którego szybko rozpoznaliśmy.  
- Dobry wieczór. - przywitała się Clair uśmiechając przy tym.  
- Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry? Czego trenerzy sobie życzą o tak później porze? - odparł niezbyt grzecznie chłopak, który był tym samym chłopakiem, jakiego pokonał Władysław w "pojedynku Pokemon" jaki odbył się na rynku miejskim w okolicach południa.  
- Mamy pewną propozycje, która z pewnością zainteresuje twojego ojca. - odparła Clair wciąż się uśmiechając.  
- Propozycje? Naprawdę? I może myślisz, że nie wiem o waszym skumaniu się z Chęcińskimi? - burknął pogardliwie chłopak i już chciał zamknąć bramę, gdy Clair powiedziała szybko:  
- Naprawdę nie chcesz tego zakończyć? Mnie wszystko jedno kto z was będzie miał zamek, to i tak ruina. Wystarczy, że na waszym sporze uda mi się dobrze zarobić. - i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
- Ekhm... Nie tobie, tylko nam. - wtrąciłem cicho, zauważywszy uśmieszek jaki pojawił się też na twarzy Maxa. Zrozumiałem wreszcie szalony plan zwariowanej trenerki, a przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję, a jeśli miałem rację, to trzeba było przekonać seniora Małogoszczów do tego, że faktycznie chcemy pomóc i jedyne co nas interesuje to jak największy zarobek na całej aferze. Chłopak przyglądał się nam nieufnie, wreszcie westchnął i otwarłszy szerzej bramę oznajmił:  
- Właźcie, ale jak coś nabroicie to w jednym kawałku stąd nie wyjdziecie. Nie lubimy kombinatorów i podwójnych agentów.  
I ruszył powoli w stronę rezydencji widzianej w oddali. Max wzruszył tylko ramionami, ja zawahałem się przez sekundę, zaś Clair odważnie przekroczyła mury posiadłości i powędrowała za chłopakiem. Szliśmy w milczeniu, wprawdzie trenerka starała się zagadywać do naszego "przewodnika", ale nic jej z tego nie wyszło. Wkrótce stanęliśmy przed głównymi drzwiami wejściowymi do rezydencji, a po ich otwarciu wkroczyliśmy do środka. Tak jak u Chęcińskich tak i tu znaleźliśmy się w sporym korytarzu ozdobionym obrazami, gobelinami, czy kryształowymi żyrandolami.  
- Powiedz ojcu, że trenerzy mają dla niego jakąś propozycje. Tak, ci trenerzy o których rozmawialiśmy podczas obiadu. - chłopak zwrócił się do towarzyszącego nam lokaja, który skłonił się i ruszył szybko w głąb korytarza, aby zniknąć za jednymi z bocznych drzwi.  
- Poczekamy chwilę, jeśli ojciec zechce z wami porozmawiać, to porozmawia, a jak nie, to zostaniecie stąd wykopani. – z satysfakcją w głosie oznajmił chłopak.  
- Nie martw się, jestem pewna, że nie przepuści takiej okazji. - odparła Clair przyjacielsko się uśmiechając. Musiałem przyznać, że byłem lekko zaskoczony. Gdy było trzeba, to ta dziewczyna potrafiła bardzo dobrze kontrolować swój nerwowy charakter.  
- Pan Małogoszcz zaprasza. Musicie się jednak streszczać, gdyż pora już późna. - po kilku minutach z końca korytarza dobiegł nas głos lokaja wychodzącego z jednego z pokojów, do którego drzwi zostawił otwarte i teraz oczekiwał na nas.  
- No Clair, do dzieła. - powiedział zachęcająco Max, niepotrzebnie zresztą, gdyż może i mina trenerki tego nie zdradzała, ale fanatyczny błysk w oczach jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że dziewczyna była w swoim żywiole.  
- Tylko proszę, nie wpakuj nas w kłopoty. - dodałem cicho.  
Po chwili weszliśmy do pokoju będącego zapewne gabinetem pana Małogoszcza, bowiem poza pokaźnym biurkiem i kilkoma krzesłami było tu dodatkowo kilka regałów pełnych książek, a także jakaś skrzynia w rogu pomieszczenia.  
- Witam trenerów, spocznijcie proszę i bez niepotrzebnych wstępów mówcie czego chcecie. - usłyszeliśmy na powitanie od starszego mężczyzny, ubranego w garnitur wyróżniający się jedynie złotymi guzikami.  
- Od razu konkrety, to lubię. - odparła zadowolona Clair i usiadła na wolnym krześle. Ja i Max poszliśmy za jej przykładem, a po krótkiej chwili dziewczyna rozpoczęła wyjaśniać:  
- Jeśli to co nam mówiono jest prawdą, ma pan w posiadaniu pewne dokumenty, które częściowo potwierdzają pańskie prawo do dziedziczenia tutejszego zamku. Niestety dokumenty owe nie są kompletne, a ich brakująca część jest w posiadaniu rodu Chęcińskich. - tu dziewczyna wykonała efektowną pauzę, jednak mężczyzna nie dał po sobie poznać, że te informacje zrobiły na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie - Tak się składa, że jesteśmy wędrownymi trenerami, co zresztą pan doskonale wie i lubimy pomagać wszędzie tam, gdzie nam się to opłaci. W końcu wędrowanie po kraju, zbieranie odznak i tak dalej mimo wszystko wymaga nieco funduszy. I tak zostaliśmy wynajęci przez pana konkurencję, aby zaopatrzyć ją w dokumenty jakie pan ma w posiadaniu... - tu trenerka zawiesiła głos znów oczekując na reakcję swego rozmówcy i tym razem po dłuższej chwili ciszy doczekała się.  
- Sprytna z ciebie dziewczyna i zapewne liczysz, że dostaniesz ode mnie kontrpropozycję i zechcę, abyś przyniosła mi papiery od Chęcińskich. A skąd pewność, że nie każę cię aresztować, za to co właśnie powiedziałaś? - tu senior Małogoszczów spojrzał badawczo na Clair, a ta tylko uśmiechnęła się i odparła:  
- Stąd, że po pierwsze Chęcińscy się wszystkiego wyprą, a po drugie nie można zostać ukaranym jedynie za chęć zrobienia czegoś co jest niezgodnie z prawem.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową z uśmiechem, namyślał się chwilę, a wreszcie odparł:  
- Bardzoś sprytna i inteligentna również, w porządku, niech będzie po twojemu. Nie wiem ile ci obiecał stary Chęciński, ale płacę dwa razy więcej jeśli jutro rano otrzymam jego część dokumentów. - tu nastąpiła efektowna pauza, podczas której wyraz twarzy Clair pozostał niezmieniony, nadal się uśmiechała w sposób nie tyle wredny, co szelmowski - Jednak ja również potrafię myśleć, więc na nocną wyprawę nie udacie się sami, gdyż mój syn Konrad, będzie wam towarzyszył. Nie musicie zabierać go do rezydencji, ale chcę mieć pewność, że mnie nie oszukacie. Wszystko jasne?  
W odpowiedzi Clair skinęła głową, po czym uścisnęła dłoń Małogoszcza mówiąc:  
- Interesy z panem to prawdziwa przyjemność.  
- Tak, tak, formułki zachowaj dla siebie. Pogadamy jutro, o ile wam się uda. I oczywiście w razie wpadki ja nic nie wiem. - odparł krótko mężczyzna, po czym machnął ręką dając jasno do zrozumienia, że mamy odejść.  
- A więc zwiesz się Konrad. Zbieraj się paniczu, bo idziesz z nami. - oznajmiła chłopakowi Clair, gdy tylko opuściliśmy gabinet i natknęliśmy się na niego stojącego za drzwiami i z pewnością słyszącego całą rozmowę.  
- A pewnie że idę. Nie ufam ci dziewczyno i będę miał oko na wszystko co robisz ty i twoja banda. - burknął gniewnie chłopak i tak we czwórkę udaliśmy się do wyjścia z rezydencji.  
- Pasuje odczekać co najmniej do północy, ale do Punktu Medycznego nie możemy iść z tobą, bo ludzie mogą zacząć gadać. - zasugerowałem, gdy już opuściliśmy rezydencję i zbliżaliśmy się do bramy.  
- Toriś dobrze mówi, nie to że chcę wracać do twojego domku, ale jeśli dałoby się tu gdzieś w pobliżu przesiedzieć kilka godzin i przekimać, to nie byłoby źle. - podchwyciła pomysł Clair.  
- Heh, w sumie to macie racje. Dobra, idziemy do altany. Jest parę ławek, więc można siąść i może nawet spać, tylko że twarde. Obok jest budka dla Murkrowów, więc nie ma obawy, że zechcecie się gdzieś sami wymknąć. - i Konrad poprowadził nas ścieżką wzdłuż muru na tyły rezydencji. Faktycznie w półmroku, jaki już zaczął nas otaczać dało się dostrzec sporawe zadaszenie, na którym siedział Murkrow, a na pobliskim drzewie dostrzegłem kolejnego.  
- Murkrowy to nasi strażnicy, pilnują aby nikt niepowołany się tu nie kręcił. - wyjaśnił chłopak, następnie krótkim gwizdnięciem przywołał jednego z Pokemonów i cicho mu coś tłumaczył. Zapewne wyjaśniał kim jesteśmy i jaka jest nasza misja.  
- No i gotowe, zapraszam na spoczynek. - powiedział Konrad wchodząc na altanę i zajmując jedną z ławek.  
- Trochę tu twardo, no ale cóż... Mam nadzieję, że w razie czego te twoje pierzaki nas obudzą. - odparła Clair, po czym bezceremonialnie położyła się na sąsiedniej ławce, torba pod głową miała jej zastąpić poduszkę i wyglądało na to, że faktycznie zamierza zasnąć.  
- W pewnym sensie ona ma racje. - stwierdził Max, a rozsiadłszy się najwygodniej jak to było możliwe na drugiej ławce również wyglądało na to, że będzie spał.  
Powstrzymawszy się od wzdychania, czy krytycznego kręcenia głową i wiedząc, że Konrad cały czas nam się przygląda również usiadłem i starałem się sprawiać wrażenie że śpię. Niestety twarda ławka nie ułatwiała zadania, jednak emocje dzisiejszego dnia mimo wszystko dawały o sobie znać i po kilkunastu minutach, mimo że wydawało mi się to niemożliwe, zasnąłem.

- Pobudka śpiący królewiczu. - usłyszałem kolo ucha cichy szept, poprawiony mocnym szturchnięciem w bok.  
- Dzień dobry Clair, czy raczej noc dobra. - wymruczałem niemal odruchowo, jednak siedząc na twardej ławce szybko się rozbudziłem i przypomniałem gdzie się znajdujemy.  
- Jak rozumiem możemy wyruszać. - stwierdził Konrad wstając i wychodząc z altany, mijając po drodze Murkrowa, który prawdopodobnie cały czas siedział u wejścia i pilnował, abyśmy nic podejrzanego nie wykombinowali.  
- Tak, możemy. I mam nadzieję, że poprowadzisz nas bocznymi uliczkami, abyśmy się jak najmniej rzucali w oczy. Wprawdzie teraz jest noc, ale wiadomo, lepiej nie ryzykować, że ktoś nas nakryje na wyprawach o dziwnej porze. - odparła chłopakowi Clair.  
Wstałem, przeciągnąłem się aby rozprostować kości, przy sąsiedniej ławce Max robił dokładnie to samo i już po chwili wyruszyliśmy wzdłuż muru do niewielkiej bramki będącej zapewne bocznym wejściem na teren posiadłości.  
- Za mną. Cicho i w miarę szybko, im prędzej się uwiniemy tym lepiej. - zarządził Konrad, po czym otwarłszy bramkę poczekał aż przez nią przejdziemy, jako ostatni opuścił teren posiadłości i zamknął ją za sobą.  
- Dobra, chwilowo możesz szefować, ale nie rozkręcaj się za bardzo. Jak tylko dotrzemy do celu ja znów obejmuje dowodzenie. - usłyszałem stanowczy szept Clair. Konrad w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszył boczną uliczką.  
- Misja specjalna rozpoczęta. - zażartował jeszcze Max i tak nasza drużynka wyruszyła, aby dokonać włamania z premedytacją.  
Północ minęła, w oknach mijanych domów było ciemno, uliczki którymi szliśmy również były słabiej oświetlone, a latarni było o wiele mniej niż wzdłuż głównych ulic miejskich, które od czasu od czasu musieliśmy jednak przekraczać. Na szczęście nikogo nie spotkaliśmy, zresztą już na początku wędrówki Clair wypuściła Absola i poinstruowała stworka, aby ostrzegał nas gdy tylko wyczuje zapach zbliżającej się osoby.  
- No to jesteśmy. - oznajmił wreszcie Konrad, gdy stojąc w cieniu jednego z budynków w oddali widzieliśmy mur posiadłości Chęcińskich.  
- Hmm... Czy jest tu jakieś boczne wejście, czy po prostu będziemy musieli się bawić w skoki wzwyż? - zapytała rzeczowo Clair, uważnie obserwując teren.  
- Tak, jakieś trzydzieści metrów od końca muru bliższego nam powinna być bramka podobna do tej u nas. Musimy jednak uważać, na noc wypuszczane są Mightyeny do pilnowania terenu. Kilka waszych Pokemonów z pewnością by pomogło szybko pozbyć się tego problemu.  
- Jasne, ale poza tym... Toriś wypuść Kadabrę, niech poskanuje okolicę. - poleciła Clair.  
Spełniłem polecenie trenerki, lekko zaskoczony że nazwala Poka inaczej niż zwykle. Dodatkowo wypuściłem też Noctowla, w końcu Pokemon występujący głównie nocą mógł oblecieć teren i zrobić rozeznanie nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń.  
- Dobrze Kadabra, wiesz co robić. - powiedziała spokojnie Clair. Psycho-Pok spojrzał na nią, potem na mnie, a następnie... Wskazał łyżką wprost na Konrada i nim chłopak zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować błyskawicznie zasnął i osunął się na ziemię.  
- Dobra robota Żółtek. - pochwaliła stworka trenerka i zapytała dodatkowo - Jak długo będzie spał?  
"Spokojnie... Do rana co najmniej..." - usłyszałem myśli Poka i powtórzyłem je na głos, widząc, że Clair patrzy na mnie oczekując odpowiedzi.  
- Czyli w porządku. Nawet jak znajdzie go tu jakiś ranny ptaszek, to misję zdążymy wykonać. - po czym dziewczyna rozejrzała się i poleciła - Przeciągnijcie go pod tamto drzewo, mniej się będzie w oczy rzucał.  
- Tajest Pani Szpieg. - odparł Max i z moją pomocą szybko spełnił prośbę trenerki.  
- No a teraz... Muszę wiedzieć ile Mightyen jest na terenie posiadłości, oraz gdzie się znajdują. Żółtek wiem że są to Poki typu Ciemność i jako takie są naturalnie odporne na Psychikę. Teoretycznie nie dasz rady wykryć ich tym swoim Czytaniem Umysłów, ale praktycznie... Eh, przyznaję, nie wiem na czym ta technika polega, ale czy nie postarałbyś się wyczuć jakiś... No nie wiem... "Bąbli pustki" czy czegoś w tym stylu? Coś co pozwoliłoby zidentyfikować zakłócenia wywoływanie przez typ Ciemność. - Clair zwróciła się do Kadabry starając wyjaśnić najlepiej jak umiała czego dokładnie od Poka oczekuje.  
"Ma racje... Nie wie jak działa... Czytanie Umysłu... Ale wiem o co jej chodzi..." - w głowie usłyszałem komentarz Pokemona, następnie stworek zamknął oczy i widać było, że koncentruje się o wiele bardziej niż zwykle. Łyżkę w jego ręce przesuwał z lewa na prawo, później z góry na dół cały czas wskazując nią teren posiadłości Chęcińskich. Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, lecz Clair cierpliwie oczekiwała rezultatu. Wreszcie Kadabra skończył analizę i oznajmił:  
"Pięc Poków... Dwa po naszej... Stronie... Dwa za budynkiem... Piąty obok... Głównej bramy..."  
Powtórzyłem szeptem analizę stworka, po którym widać było, że jest bardzo zmęczony.  
- Świetna robota Żółtek. Jednak lepiej zawrócić go do PokeBala, w końcu będzie trzeba zrobić coś takiego jeszcze raz, tyle że u Małogoszczów. - ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu Clair podziękowała Pokowi za pomoc. Szybko też spełniłem jej polecenie i Kadabra zniknął w PokeBallu.  
- No dobrze, co teraz? - zapytał Max.  
- Teraz wy tu zostajecie i obserwujecie teren. Jakby jakimś cudem cwaniaczek się obudził - wskazała na Konrada - To Młody ma go potraktować czymś usypiającym. Ja i Absol idziemy na wyprawę. - oznajmiła trenerka.  
- Ej chwila, sama? - zapytałem zaniepokojony. Ten pomysł zdecydowanie mi się nie podobał.  
- Tak Toriś, sama i uwierz mi, że wiem co robię. - stanowczo odparła Clair. Spojrzałem jeszcze na Maxa, szukając u chłopaka poparcia. Młody trener również wyglądał na zaniepokojonego dziwną decyzją dziewczyny, jednak podobnie jak ja dobrze wiedział, że na jej zmianę wpłynąć nie da rady.  
- Ustalone. Wrócę za... Hmm... Pamiętając jak duża jest ta posiadłość wewnątrz... Godzina, najpóźniej za godzinę będę z powrotem z papierami. – dokończyła wydawanie poleceń Clair.  
- I jesteś pewna, że wiesz gdzie ich szukać? - zapytałem dodatkowo.  
- Bardziej niż myślisz. - odparła cicho trenerka i mimo otaczającego nas półmroku na jej twarzy dostrzegłem przez chwilę prawdziwy smutek.  
"No tak, dawne życie złodziejki, włamywaczki i tak dalej. Pewnie już kiedyś ktoś ją wyszkolił w okradaniu domów takich jak ten." - pomyślałem przypominając sobie mocno skróconą wersje przeszłości Clair, którą poznałem w Warszawie. Ostatecznie dziewczyna skinęła głową i ruszyła powoli w stronę muru otaczającego posiadłość Chęcińskich.  
- Dobra, no to teraz trzeba sprawdzić, czy nadal to potrafię. - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy głos dziewczyny, który zapewne miał na celu dodanie jej pewności siebie.  
- Nie martw się Tori, poradzi sobie. - Max starał się mnie uspokoić i dopiero jego słowa uświadomiły mi, że martwiłem się o tą dziewczynę o wiele bardziej niż mi się wydawało.  
- Taaa... Nie takie rzeczy już robiła. - odparłem cicho.  
Przez następne kilkadziesiąt minut nie mieliśmy do roboty nic innego jak czekać i mieć nadzieje, że wyprawa Clair zakończy się powodzeniem. Na początku starałem się coś dostrzec na terenie rezydencji, lecz po tym jak dziewczyna bez kłopotów otworzyła boczną bramkę wejściową i wślizgnęła się wraz z Absolem do wnętrza nic więcej nie udało mi się zobaczyć. Również słychać nic nie było, a przecież jakoś musiała poradzić sobie z Mightyenami – strażnikami. Wreszcie, po pięćdziesięciu minutach zobaczyliśmy, jak ktoś wychodzi przez boczne wejście i szybko rozpoznaliśmy, że to Clair. Po chwili dziewczyna już stała obok nas z uśmiechem tryumfu na twarzy.  
- Połowa misji wykonana. - oznajmiła, wyciągając z torby plik papierów, które bez wątpienia były bardzo stare.  
- Czyli teraz do Małogoszczów? - spytał Max.  
- Dokładnie tak Młody i na szczęście dzięki pewnemu frajerowi wiemy jak szybko tam wrócić. - odparła dziewczyna wskazując nadal śpiącego Konrada.  
- Ale... Zostawiamy go tutaj? - zapytałem niepewnie.  
- A czemu nie? Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to najpóźniej za dwie godziny będziemy już u Strażnika Pokemon, a świtać zacznie za jakieś trzy godziny, więc... - i nie kończąc zdania dziewczyna wraz z Absolem ruszyła uliczką, którą przybyliśmy od rezydencji Małogoszczów. Nie do końca byłem pewny, czy to rozwiązanie jest dobre, ale nie mogąc wymyślić żadnego innego stwierdziłem, że tak zapewne trzeba zrobić. Przynajmniej wiedziałem już jaki dokładnie plan miała Clair i cieszyłem się, że ostatecznie zamierza zakończyć zamkowy spór nie zarabiając przy tym.  
Jakiś czas później wróciliśmy pod rezydencję Małogoszczów, tutaj znowu Kadabra musiał dokonać swojej "ulepszonej analizy" i tak jak poprzednio udało mu się ustalić gdzie znajduje się sześć Murkrowów – strażników.  
- Z lataczami będzie trochę gorzej, pewnie przyda się pomoc Beautifly. - mruknęła dziewczyna przygotowując się do drugiego włamania.  
- Hmm... - zamyśliłem się i gwizdnąłem cicho, aby przywołać latającą w pobliżu Poke-Sowę, po czym zwróciłem się do stworka - Noctowl mam dla ciebie specjalne zadanie. Polecisz z Clair i będziesz pomagał jej w eliminacji Murkrowów. Zgoda?  
Poke-Sowa spojrzała na mnie, potem na lekko zaskoczoną trenerkę, w końcu zahukała cicho kiwając głową.  
- Dzięki Toriś, dodatkowe wsparcie się przyda. - podziękowała z uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
- Tak, poza tym teraz Tori będzie spokojniejszy wiedząc, że ktoś cię pilnuje. - mruknął cicho Max.  
I tak jak poprzednio Clair znów samotnie zapuściła się na teren posiadłości, a nam nie pozostało nic innego, jak czekać na jej powrót. Tym razem misję wykonała nieco szybciej, gdyż już po czterdziestu minutach wróciła z drugim plikiem dokumentów.  
- Misja specjalna wykonana. Teraz szybko na rynek, jeśli dobrze pamiętam jednym z tamtejszych budynków był posterunek Strażnika Pokemon. - powiedziała bez zbędnych wstępów trenerka.  
- No tak, on zadecyduje o robić dalej, a jeśli nie, to przedzwoni do szefostwa i oni zadecydują. - odgadł intencje dziewczyny Max.  
- Ale chwileczkę Clair, czy to znaczy, że nagle zapałałaś sympatią do Ligi Pokemon i strażników? - zapytałem wciąż lekko zaskoczony decyzją trenerki.  
- Oj Toriś, jasne że nie, ale po prostu w obecnej sytuacji to jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie. Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie będę żałować swojej decyzji. - odparła trenerka idąc szybko ulicą w stronę rynku miejskiego.  
- Tak, my też mamy taką nadzieje. - mruknąłem cicho.  
Kilkanaście minut później dziewczyna głośnym pukaniem do drzwi posterunku starała się obudzić Strażnika Pokemon. Wszędzie wokół w oknach światła były pogaszone. Niestety jak to w rynku miejskim latarnie świeciły tu jasno i gdyby jakiś przechodzień się zjawił, to nie tylko nas zauważy, ale i być może rozpozna. Na szczęście zarówno Absol jak i Noctowl mieli oko na okolicę i w razie czego szybko daliby znać, gdyby ktoś się zbliżał. Kadabra był zbyt zmęczony "ulepszonym sondowaniem umysłów" i siłą rzeczy musiał zostać w PokeBallu.  
- No idę, idę. Kto się tak dobija po nocy... Jeśli w sprawie okołozamkowej to chyba już mówiłem, że z tym to się w dzień przychodzi... - usłyszeliśmy mruczenie zza drzwi, po których otwarciu naszym oczom ukazał się mocno zaspany Strażnik Pokemon, ten sam którego wczoraj widzieliśmy w rynku.  
- Trenerzy... Czy może powinienem powiedzieć TeTe, czy jaki tam skrót na was wymyślił Pan Poniatowski. I co, już rozwiązaliście problem naszego miasteczka? - zapytał w progu.  
- No tak, jesteśmy sławni. - mruknąłem niezbyt zaskoczony faktem, że strażnik nas rozpoznał.  
- No hej, to już tacy leniwi jesteście, że nawet "dziękuję" nie usłyszę? Za bardzo się przyzwyczailiście do tego, że wszystko robimy za was, tak? I w ogóle co to za "TeTe"? - z obrażona miną Clair zasypała strażnika pytaniami.  
- No dobrze już dobrze. Dziękuje, nie wiem za co, ale dziękuję. Faktycznie ostrzegano mnie przed "pewną nerwową trenerką"... - ostatnie zdanie chłopak wypowiedział ciszej, ale i tak świetnie je słyszeliśmy.  
- Proponuję wejść do środka i tak mamy szczęście, że jak dotąd nikt na nas uwagi nie zwrócił. - zasugerował Max, a strażnik tylko kiwnął głową i gestem zaprosił nas do wejścia. Minutę później byliśmy już w pokoju, do którego zwykle przychodzili ludzie zgłaszać swoje problemy do rozwiązania. Strażnik zajął miejsce za biurkiem i posłał nam wyczekujące spojrzenie.  
- Dobra, skoro zostałeś uprzedzony, to wiesz, że wszelkie morały i tym podobne nie będą najrozsądniejsze dla ciebie, prawda? - Clair rzeczowo przystąpiła do wyjaśniania celu naszej nocnej wizyty, na koniec uśmiechając się groźnie i wydobywszy z torby dwa pliki dokumentów położyła je na biurko.  
- I co to jest? - zapytał chłopak, zapewne aby mieć pewność, gdyż nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia jakie pojawiło mu się na twarzy.  
- Dokładnie tak jak się domyślasz, papiery o które żrą się te dwie rodziny ćwierćinteligentów. Jedni mieli pół i drudzy mieli pół, ale jedynie komplet pozwala jednoznacznie stwierdzić która rodzinka jest prawowitymi dziedzicami waszego rozpadającego się zameczku. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
- Dodać należy, że to oni tak twierdzą, nie możemy mieć stuprocentowej pewności, że to prawda. Jednak wiadomo, że te dokumenty są ważne dla obu rodzin. - uzupełnił Max.  
Strażnik pokiwał głową, ostrożnie przejrzał kilka pierwszych kartek.  
- Stare rejestry, odpisy aktów urodzenia i zgonu... Może faktycznie dzięki temu do czegoś uda się nam dojść. Dobra robota trenerzy i wyjątkowo przymknę oko na nie do końca legalne zdobycie tych dokumentów, Zresztą, o oryginalnych metodach działania pewnej nerwowej trenerki też mnie uprzedzono. - i chłopak uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
- Tak, tak, znowu mnie obgadują... Toriś, przypomnij mi, że jak następnym razem spotkamy Poniatowskiego, to mam go po łbie zdzielić. I nie obchodzi mnie, że ten facio jest szefem wszystkiego. – marudziła po swojemu Clair.  
- I jeszcze jedno pytanko. Czy możemy tu zostać do rana, tak na wszelki wypadek, bo mam przeczucie, że o świcie może być nieciekawie w miasteczku. - powiedziałem, całkiem słusznie przewidując kłopoty.  
- No cóż, masz rację. Gdy tylko rodzinki się zorientują co się stało, to zapewne wpadną tu z wielką awanturą. Hmm... Czyli mam trzy, może cztery godziny aby z tych papierów wyczytać coś, co może ich uspokoić. Dobra, na końcu korytarza po lewej i prawej są pokoje... Może nie do końca gościnne, ale łóżka mają, więc powinniście się nieco wyspać, zasłużyliście. No a ja... Cóż, dawno nie zarywałem nocki, więc posiedzę nad tymi papierami.  
Ja i Max z wdzięcznością przyjęliśmy propozycje. Clair wprawdzie początkowo chciała interweniować i pomagać strażnikowi w analizach, ale ostatecznie udało się nam przekonać upartą dziewczynę, że odpoczynek jej również się należy. Zwłaszcza, że to ona najwięcej się napracowała.

Ranek nadszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, a tym razem wyjątkowo to nie głos Clair mnie obudził, a głośne krzyki, które zidentyfikowałem jako awanturującego się Chęcińskiego.  
- Te dzieciaki mnie wykiwały! Mnie! Jedynego i prawowitego dziedzica zam...  
- Z ciebie nie jest dziedzic tylko frajer, że im zaufałeś. - przerwał mu głos, który zapewne należał do Małogoszcza.  
- Tak, a ty niby nie zrobiłeś tego samego? - mężczyzna szybko się odciął, po czym kontynuował awanturę - Gadaj, gdzie oni są?! I gdzie moje dokumenty?! Za taką kradzież powinieneś ich wsadzić za kratki na długie lata i dożywotnio odebrać Karty Trenerskie!  
Słuchałem tej awantury nie bardzo wiedząc co robić, gdy do pokoju wślizgnęła się Clair.  
- Ale narozrabialiśmy. - szepnęła z nieco przesadnym zadowoleniem na twarzy.  
- Tradycyjnie wpakowałaś nas w kłopoty. - odparłem równie cicho.  
- No dobrze, ale co teraz? Zostajemy tu, wychodzimy tylnym wyjściem, czy idziemy pomóc strażnikowi i mając nadzieję, że tych dwóch seniorów nie rozszarpie nas, gdy tylko nas zobaczą? - zapytał Max. Jako odpowiedź usłyszeliśmy stanowczy głos Strażnika Pokemon:  
- Macie rację co do kwestii, że wasze dokumenty zostały ukradzione i teoretycznie należy się za to kara. Niestety dla was w praktyce mamy tu do czynienia z "działaniem na rzecz wyższego dobra", czyli spokoju w miasteczku, które notorycznie jest zakłócane przez wasze spory.  
- Co? I niby co to ma znaczyć?! - wybuchnął Chęciński.  
- A to, że przeanalizowałem dokumenty, wprawdzie pobieżnie, ale z co najmniej dziewięćdziesięcioprocentową pewnością mogę wam powiedzieć który z was prawnie powinien posiadać zamek. - odparł spokojnie strażnik, teraz dodatkowo robiąc efektowną pauzę.  
- Czas na wielki finał. - szepnęła Clair, a uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy.  
- No więc... - ponaglił zniecierpliwiony Małogoszcz.  
- No więc jest mi bardzo miło ogłosić, że obaj jesteście dziedzicami zamku, gdyż wasi przodkowie byli braćmi, a ich nazwisko rodowe to nie Chęciński, czy Małogoszcz, a Łokietek, co oznacza mniej więcej tyle, że jesteście potomkami twórcy Gwardii Pokemon. Wiadomo, że przez te wszystkie lata nazwiska rodowe zmieniały się z różnych przyczyn nie raz, w końcu pięćset lat to kawał czasu. Ostatecznie fakty są takie, jakie są. Moje gratulacje. - oznajmił strażnik.  
- Co? Bzdura! I jam ma w to niby uwierzyć?! - jako pierwszy wybuchł Chęciński.  
- No cóż, z papierów wynikało, że kiedyś nasi przodkowie mieli nazwisko Łokietek, ale później było ono zmieniane... Niestety przez brak kompletu dokumentów nie byliśmy w stanie dokładnie odtworzyć jak cały ten proces wyglądał. - zastanawiał się głośno Małogoszcz.  
- I ty w to niby wierzysz? O swoich przodkach mogę powiedzieć to samo. Bzdura powtarzam... - następne co było słychać to trzaśnięcie drzwiami, co łatwo można było zinterpretować jako Chęcińskiego opuszczającego posterunek.  
- Żebyś sobie nie myślał, też w to nie wierzę. I skargę do Ligi Pokemon i tak napiszę. Dokumenty powinny należeć do mnie. - usłyszeliśmy jeszcze Małogoszcza, po czym mężczyzna również opuścił budynek.  
- Taaa... Po dokładnej analizie otrzymacie je z powrotem. Myślę, że tydzień w zupełności wystarczy, aby sprawdzić i udokumentować wszystko. - powiedział sam do siebie strażnik, po czym dodał głośniej - Teren czysty, możecie wyjść.  
- Brawo, całkiem nieźle pan załatwił to wszystko. I dobrze wiedzieć, że moje domysły zostały potwierdzone. - powitała strażnika Clair.  
- Czytałaś te papiery? - zapytałem.  
- Tylko przejrzałam pobieżnie, musiałam mieć pewność, że zabieram to co trzeba i niczego ważnego nie zostawiam. - odparła dziewczyna, po czym tryumfalne oznajmiła - I tak panie i panowie wspaniała trenerka Clair po raz kolejny poradziła sobie z problemem z którym Strażnicy Pokemon męczyli się od bardzo dawna.  
Max powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu, ja tylko westchnąłem, zaś strażnik pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- Tak Clair, dobra robota i dziękuje za pomoc. - po czym chłopak chciał uścisnąć rękę dziewczynie, ale ta spojrzała na niego groźnie.  
- Tyle ostrzeżeń dostałeś i nadal nikt ci nie powiedział, że za takie przysługi to ja zwykle Pokemona oczekuję? - zapytała.  
No tak, przecież ostatnio dorobiłem się do mojej drużyny Elekida, więc nic dziwnego że trenerka też chce nowego stworka.  
- Tak, tak i tradycyjnie mogę odpowiedzieć, że Pokemona dać ci nie mogę. Przepisy zabraniają. - odparł strażnik spokojnie.  
- Tak... Jasne... Zabraniają... - pomruczała pod nosem Clair, ale widać było, że dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała.  
- No to... Chyba czas już na nas. - powiedziałem niepewnie po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
- Tak Tori, misja specjalna zakończona sukcesem. Jak wszystko zostanie udokumentowane, to myślę, że zarówno Małogoszczowie jak i Chęcińscy pogodzą się z prawdą i kto wie, może kiedyś pogodzą i razem zrobią muzeum z tutejszego zamku. - zgodził się ze mną Max.  
- W takim razie dziękuję wam za pomoc no i powodzenia w wędrówce. - rzekł na pożegnanie strażnik.  
I tak kilkanaście minut później opuszczaliśmy już Chęciny. Ze względu na wczesną porę zbyt wielu mieszkańców nie napotkaliśmy na swej drodze, a może to i lepiej. Nie wiadomo jak by zareagowali i czy wieści o naszych nocnych wyczynach już do nich dotarły, czy też nie. Gdy minęliśmy granice miasteczka Clair przestała w końcu marudzić, a przy okazji udało mi się dowiedzieć, że za zajęcie piątego miejsca na Poke-Olimpiadzie dostała na tyle wysoką nagrodę pieniężną, że na razie na kłopoty finansowe nie mogła narzekać. Wędrowaliśmy więc do Kielc i kolejnego pojedynku o odznakę Ligi Pokemon, który jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to odbędzie się jutro i instynktownie przeczuwałem, że do łatwych to on nie będzie należał...


	96. Moc Psycho-Pokemonów

ODCINEK 96: MOC PSYCHO-POKEMONÓW.

Wprawdzie w nocy dość mocno popadało, ale ranek był już pogodny, a kałuże jakie wytworzyły się w zagłębieniach ulic szybko schły. Plan został wykonany, wczoraj wieczorem dotarliśmy do Kielc, a teraz po zasłużonym odpoczynku trzeba było odebrać wypoczęte Poki i udać się na stadion celem stoczenia pojedynku o jedenastą już Odznakę Ligi Pokemon.  
- Psycho-Pokemony, no to Toriś jednego takiego trenujesz już dłuższy czas, więc chyba nie będziesz miał zbyt wielkiego problemu w wygraniu, prawda? - zapytała Clair z niewinną miną.  
- Ehhh... Ile razy trzeba ci powtarzać... - zacząłem wyjaśniać dziewczynie problematyczność Psycho-Poków, ale ta wyraźnie rozbawiona mi przerwała.  
- No wiem przecież, że psychiki to mocne stworki do pokonania. Zluzowałbyś trochę, widzę że podenerwowany walką jesteś. Człowiek chce ci dodać otuchy, a ty zamiast podziękowania tradycyjnie marudzisz.  
- "Dodać otuchy"? Jakoś dziwnie ci to wychodzi. - wymruczałem lekko poirytowany. Niestety dziewczyna miała rację, dużo myślałem o zbliżającym się pojedynku i wcale nie byłem pewny, czy tak bezproblemowo zdołam go wygrać.  
- Psycho-Poki są różne, zarówno typowi przedstawiciele, jak chociażby Kadabra, ale też wiele mieszanek typów, jak na przykład wodny Slowbro, latający Xatu, czy lodowy Jynx. No i niestety to tylko komplikuje sytuacje, gdyż typ Psycho już sam w sobie jest jednym z potężniejszych, a wykorzystując dodatkowe ataki trzeba być gotowym na wszystko. - Max pokrótce streścił informacje jakie sam wiedziałem.  
- Hmm... Psychiki pokonuje Ciemność, Duch i Chrząszcze. No to nieciekawie pod kątem typów. - mruknęła Clair, aby dodać optymistyczniej - No ale hej, to przecież jedenasta odznaka, no nie? Nie takie walki się wygrywało.  
- Tak, tak, wiem o tym. Po prostu zastanawiam się... - wzdychając postanowiłem, że jednak trzeba się przyznać. Max przyglądał mi się przez chwilę i chyba domyślił o co mi tak naprawdę chodzi, Clair zaś z coraz bardziej zniecierpliwioną miną czekała na wyjaśnienia.  
- No po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć czy Karen już była w Kielcach, no i jak jej pojedynek wyszedł... - wydusiłem z siebie wreszcie. Reakcja była do przewidzenia, Max uśmiechając się tylko pokiwał głową, a Clair przez sekundę wyglądała jakby chciała zdzielić mnie po głowie czymś ciężkim, a nie zrobiła tego tylko dlatego, że nic odpowiedniego pod ręką nie miała, a potem wybuchła:  
- Toriś, jak pragnę nowego Pokemona, jesteś niereformowalny wiesz?! Zamiast myśleć jak tu strategicznie i porządnie dokopać Liderce to ty sobie dumasz jak Karen idzie zbieranie odznak! Radzi sobie i mogę się założyć, że lepiej od ciebie. Mam zrobić wyliczankę od twojej porażki jeszcze na Mazurach, aż do faktu że ona lata na Pidgeotcie, a ty nadal nie właziłeś Charizardowi na grzbiet? Jest od ciebie lepsza i bez problemu zdobyła tutejszą odznakę, a jak nie wierzysz mojemu przeczuciu, to się spytaj Liderki.  
- Ekhm... Ja to myślę że właśnie o to chodzi... Że Karen za dobrze sobie radzi... - szepnął nieśmiało Max.  
- Eeeee... Co? - dziewczyna spojrzała najpierw na młodego trenera, a potem na mnie.  
- No nie no, ja się załamię... W Częstochowie takich problemów nie robiłeś i walkę wygrałeś bezproblemowo, a teraz co? Zgoda, rozumiem, że Psycho jest po Smokach i Duchach trzecim najsilniejszym typem Poków, ale może przypomnę jaki jest plan wędrówki. Czy przypadkiem nie mieliśmy po opuszczeniu Kielc udać się na południe do Krakowa gdzie przypadkiem typem stadionowym jest właśnie Smok? - tu Clair spojrzała nam nie badawczo.  
- No w sumie... Taki był plan... - odparłem niepewnie.  
- No właśnie. Więc proponuje skończyć dumać jak tam konkurencji idzie i robić wszystko co tylko możliwe, żeby tobie szło jak najlepiej. I tak wcześniej czy później będziecie się tłuc i wtedy się rozstrzygnie kto jest lepszy. - podsumowała sytuacje Clair.  
- Poza tym jeśli faktycznie po Kielcach ma być Kraków, to nawet lepiej, że tak wyszło. Obecna walka będzie dobrym sprawdzianem umiejętności przed prawdziwym wyzwaniem. - dodatkowo uzupełnił Max.  
- Hmm... Dzięki, macie racje. W końcu jeśli chcę być najlepszy, to po prostu muszę starać się to robić, a fakt, że gdzieś obok jest trener który mnie przewyższa powinien być dodatkową motywacją w doskonaleniu się i chęci prześcignięcia tego trenera...  
- No i o to chodzi. - mruknęła Clair, gdy zrobiłem krótką przerwę w mojej przemowie.  
- No więc ustalone. Walka o odznakę sprawdza moje umiejętności, bo wiem że Liderka będzie walczyć najlepiej jak potrafi i zapewne z najsilniejszymi Pokami, a później... Później faktycznie idziemy do Krakowa, a fakt że zazwyczaj co dziesiąty trener w ogóle decyduje się walczyć o tamtejszą odznakę jakoś mnie przestał przerażać. - dokończyłem wywód, a po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego zdania dostrzegłem, że tym razem to Clair ma lekko zaskoczoną minę.  
- Eeee... Co dziesiąty? To te Smoki takie mocne są? - szepnęła do Maxa.  
- Walczyłaś z jednym z nich jakiś czas temu, więc nie powinnaś się dziwić. - odparłem zamiast młodego trenera, a po chwili opuszczając pokój oznajmiłem wesoło - No ale do Krakowa jeszcze czas, na razie trzeba zdobyć tutejszą odznakę.  
Uspokojony zszedłem na dół Punktu Medycznego w którym nocowaliśmy, aby odebrać Pokemony. Clair miała rację, za bardzo zacząłem się przejmować faktem, że chcę być najlepszy, ale być może nie do końca mi to wychodzi. Karen nie raz udowadniała, że jest ode mnie lepsza, a dodatkowo ostatnie walki jakie stoczyli moi przyjaciele przy spotkaniu z Ralfem i Emily również pokazały, że nie próżnują. No to teraz trzeba było pokazać, że ja też walczyć potrafię i mam silną drużynę  
Chwilę później opuszczaliśmy już Punkt Medyczny, tym razem jedynym Pokiem poza PokeBallem był Absol. Max stwierdził, że Bellossoma wypuści dopiero na stadionie. Wprawdzie od nieoczekiwanej ewolucji Pokemon przestał być aż tak ciekawski, jednak sporo ludzi i tłum panujący na ulicach powodował, że im mniej Pokemonów tym lepiej.  
Kilkanaście minut później byliśmy już przed piętrowym budynkiem z tradycyjnym logo Ligi Pokemon wymalowanym nad wejściem. Ten stadion nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, ot budynek jak budynek. W środku również było typowo: korytarz z poczekalnią dla trenerów po prawej, oraz główną areną na wprost, a jako że nie było słychać odgłosów walki, to i postanowiliśmy zajrzeć i zapytać czy Liderka ma czas na odbycie pojedynku.  
- Dzień dobry! - powiedziałem głośno, gdyż podobnie jak w korytarzu tak i na arenie nikogo nie było widać.  
- Teraz dla odmiany się za pewny zrobiłeś. - szepnęła lekko rozbawiona Clair.  
- A dobry, dobry. Zwykle trenerzy walczyć przychodzą trochę później, a nie zaraz po śniadaniu. Pięć minut i jestem gotowa na pojedynek. - usłyszeliśmy głos zapewne należący do Liderki, ale miejsca z którego dobiegał nie byliśmy w stanie zidentyfikować.  
- Hmm... Jeśli to Psycho-Poki pozwalają na takie efekciarstwo... - mruknęła cicho Clair, zaś Max rozejrzawszy się dostrzegł kilka ławek z boku areny, a wypuściwszy Bellossoma z PokeBalla udał się zająć miejsce dla widowni.  
- No Tori powodzenia. - powiedział jeszcze, a mnie nie pozostało nic innego jak zająć miejsce na arenie przeznaczone dla trenera wyzywającego Lidera.  
- Tak Toriś, daj popisówkę. - zachęciła dodatkowo Clair, aby wraz z Absolem zająć miejsce obok chłopaka i jego Poka.  
Trzy minuty później boczne drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł z nich najpierw sędzia, a za nim kobieta w wieku około trzydziestu lat. Ubrana była w czarną szatę, która sprawiała wrażenie nieco za dużej, bowiem nie tylko sięgała ziemi, ale i częściowo sunęła się za nią. Proste czarne włosy do ramion i szare oczy, które przyglądały mi się uważnie i nawet miałem dziwne wrażenie, że starają się prześwidrować mnie na wylot.  
- Barbara Zdunk, Liderka z Kielc, a ty to zapewne Tori, o którym słyszałam już co nieco. - rzekła kobieta na powitanie.  
- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi. - usłyszałem mruknięcie Clair od strony trybun.  
- Ano tak, jak Tori to i jego "gwardia przyboczna". Wiecznie optymistyczny i wszystko wiedzący Max, oraz wiecznie marudząca i krytykująca Clair.  
- Ejże... - dziewczyna chciała zaprotestować, jednak spojrzenie Liderki w niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób sprawiło, że się uciszyła.  
- No więc Tori, ile już odznak zdobyłeś? - zapytała mnie kobieta.  
- Jak do tej pory dziesięć, a pokonując panią w pojedynku liczę na zdobycie jedenastej. - odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. Zacząłem się też zastanawiać czy to możliwe, żeby Liderka trenująca jakkolwiek nie patrzeć Psycho-Pokemony również posiadała jakieś parapsychologiczne zdolności?  
- Dobrze, w takim razie ustalam pojedynek na cztery Pokemony, zasady klasyczne i nie muszę chyba wspominać, że powinieneś być gotów na wszystko, bowiem pojedynek jaki cię czeka może być najtrudniejszym ze wszystkich jakie do tej pory stoczyłeś.  
Po tej krótkiej przemowie Liderka zajęła miejsce po przeciwnej stronie areny, zaś sędzia stanął pośrodku celem rozpoczęcia pojedynku.  
- Gotów? - zapytała Barbara.  
- Nim zaczniemy mam jedno pytanie. Czy pamięta pani może trenerkę Karen i jak jej poszło w walce o odznakę? - zapytałem starając się zignorować głośne westchnięcie w wykonaniu Clair.  
- Karen... No tak, twoja rywalka podobno. Zdolna dziewczyna i całkiem nieźle udało jej się rozpracować techniki i zdolności moich Pokemonów. Wygrała walkę za pierwszym razem i jeśli dobrze pamiętam, wspomniała że udaje się do Rzeszowa.  
- Do Rzeszowa... Czyli jednak zmieniła plan i pominęła jak na razie Częstochowę. - mruknąłem cicho, aby głośniej oznajmić – Dziękuję. W takim razie teraz już wiem, że także muszę wygrać odznakę za pierwszym podejściem i jestem gotów do walki.  
- Zacznijmy więc pojedynek o Odznakę Duszy między wyzywającym Torim, a Liderką Barbarą. Walka na cztery Pokemony na zasadach klasycznych. Start!  
Sędzia rozpoczął pojedynek, a mnie nie pozostało nic innego, jak pokazać, że nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Cztery Pokemony to o jeden więcej niż zwykle, co pozwalało na więcej kombinacji i nieco ryzyka. Tym sposobem zadecydowałem, że pierwszym Pokiem jakiego wyślę do walki będzie...  
- Ledyba! - powiedziałem głośno i pewnie wypuszczając Poke-Chrząszcza z PokeBalla.  
- Exeggutor. - odparła spokojnie Liderka i okazało się, że moim pierwszym przeciwnikiem będzie duży brązowy stwór z zielonymi liśćmi na głowie... Czy raczej na głowach, bowiem miał ich prawdopodobnie sześć jeśli dobrze policzyłem. No i wiedziałem, że jego drugim typem jest Roślina, a skoro tak, to teoretycznie miałem przewagę typów, gdyż Robaki pokonują i Psycho i Roslinę. Niestety praktycznie problem był taki, że Ledyba nie znała jak na razie żadnego robaczego ataku.  
- Osłona i szybki Cios Komety. - poleciłem na początek.  
- Słoneczny Dzień.  
Osłona była o tyle przydatna, że blokowała wszelkie próby uśpienia czy sparaliżowania mojego Pokemona, co w walce z Psycho-Rośliną było bardzo prawdopodobne. Niestety frontalny atak Ledyby nie sprawiał zbyt wielkiego zagrożenia, dla jego przeciwnika, który machnąwszy parokrotnie liśćmi na głowie sprawił, że temperatura na stadionie wzrosła o kilka stopni. Wiedziałem jaki jest cel tej techniki.  
- Ekran Świetlny i kontynuuj atak. - zaryzykowałem, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy.  
- Blask. - spokojnie wydała komendę Liderka, jednak ja będąc już przeszkolonym po walce w Częstochowie teraz niemal instynktownie zamknąłem oczy, dzięki czemu nie zostałem oślepiony przez nagłe błyśnięcie w wykonaniu Exeggutora. Niestety nie można było tego samego powiedzieć o Ledybie, gdyż po otwarciu oczu zobaczyłem, jak Pok bezradnie lata wokół miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był jej przeciwnik. Psycho-Roślinny stwór zaś oddalił się na kilka metrów i widząc skinienie głowy Liderki odpalił Promień Słoneczny.  
- Leć w gorę! - krzyknąłem w ostatniej chwili, dzięki czemu atak minął Ledybę o kilka centymetrów.  
- Dobrze, ale nie wystarczająco. Kontynuuj atak. - pochwaliła mnie Barbara, aby natychmiast znów zaatakować. Ledyba latała teraz nad areną i powoli odzyskiwała zdolność widzenia. Kolejne dwa promienie minęły ją w niewielkiej odległości, lecz gdy zobaczyłem jak Liderka kiwa głową zrozumiałem, że prawdopodobnie właśnie wydała swemu podopiecznemu polecenie "w myślach", czyli dokładnie tak, jak ja porozumiewałem się z Kadabrą. I niestety stało się, Exeggutor wyczekał kilka sekund, po czym bezbłędnie wystrzelił i trafił w Ledybę. Ekran Świetlny wprawdzie osłabił siłę ataku, jednak widać było, że mimo to Pok solidnie oberwał, zaś jego osłona została zniszczona. Osłabiony spadł na arenę, jednak leżał na niej może trzy sekundy, po których znów poderwał się w gorę, a ja dostrzegłem, że nie czekając na moją komendę odnowił sobie Ekran Świetlny.  
- Niestety walka w ten sposób to tylko przedłużanie porażki. Chyba że wymyślisz coś lepszego. - powiedziała spokojnie Liderka, a ja nie byłem do końca pewny, czy zwraca się do mnie, czy wprost do mojego Pokemona. Ledyba zaś zapiszczała wyzywająco, po czym zaczęła machać skrzydłami o wiele szybciej niż było potrzebna, aby utrzymać się w powietrzu.  
- Nowy atak. – szybko zrozumiałem co się dzieje. Nie byłem tylko pewny co to jest, gdyż na Uderzenie Wiatru mi to nie wyglądało.  
- Oho, chyba niepotrzebnie ją zachęcałam. - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy komentarz Barbary, po którym chyba znowu wymieniła "umysłowo" uwagi z Exeggutorem, gdyż Psycho-Pok po chwili odpalił swój Ekran Świetlny i zaczął strzelać Słonecznymi Promieniami w nadziei na trafienie przeciwnika.  
- Leć wyżej i atakuj większy obszar. Może i on ma osłonę, ale przecież nie usuwa ona całkowicie obrażeń, jakie zadaje atak. - poleciłem podopiecznemu. Ledyba tylko zapiszczała bojowo, podleciała niemal pod sufit stadionu i wściekle machając skrzydłami uderzała podmuchami wiatru, które wyglądały nieco jak srebrzysta mgiełka. I wtedy zrozumiałem, czego mój Pok się nauczył.  
- Srebrny Wiatr. - szepnąłem, aby głośno polecić - Pełna moc i krąż nad areną. Wytrzymamy to i wygramy! - zachęciłem Ledybę, gdyż atak którego Pokemon się nauczył był bez wątpienia typu Robaczego, a znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle, że zbyt długo jego działania Exeggutor nie wytrzyma, nawet pomimo osłony. Liderka niestety również zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, gdyż uważnie obserwowała pole bitwy, na którym Psycho-Pok strzelał co chwila Promieniem Słonecznym, jednak Ledyba dając z siebie wszystko unikała każdego wystrzału. Pokemon słabł też coraz bardziej raz za razem obrywając od podmuchów wiatru.  
- Dobrze, wystarczy. - powiedziała nagle Liderka, po czym zawróciła zmęczonego podopiecznego. W tej samej chwili też Ledyba przestała atakować i zmęczona niemal spadła na arenę, na szczęście udało się jej wylądować.  
- Tak, to było dobre starcie na wytrzymałość. - zgodziłem się z Liderką, a zawracając zmęczonego Pokemona pochwaliłem go jeszcze - Świetna robota.  
- W takim razie mamy remis jeden do jednego i obojgu walczącym zostały po trzy Pokemony. Proszę kontynuować. - powiedział spokojnie sędzia widząc, że oboje zawróciliśmy Poki. Pozostało pytanie, co teraz. Pamiętając o różności typów Psycho-Pokemonów trzeba było coś uniwersalnego i najlepiej szybkiego. Tym sposobem zadecydowałem i wypuściłem...  
- Loudred.  
- Slowking.  
Moim drugim przeciwnikiem okazał się różowy stwór z muszlą na głowie nieco podobną do hełmu. Rozpoznałem go jako ewolucję Slowpoka, zaś z drugą ewolucją owego stworka, czyli ze Slowbro nie tak dawno temu walczył Max. W ogóle Slowpoki należały do oryginalnych Poków, jeśli chodziło o ewolucję. Były Psycho-Wodnymi stworkami i w zależności od tego, czy ich trening skupiał się bardziej na Wodnych atakach, czy na Psycho, ewoluowały albo w Slowbro, albo w Slowkinga. I dokładnie to samo wyjaśniał Clair Max, gdy ta stwierdziła, ze "ostatnio podobnego różósia widziała."  
- Cios Głową - wydala polecenie Liderka, a jej podopieczny pomknął szybko w stronę Loudreda. Byłem lekko zaskoczony taką strategią, fizyczny bezpośredni atak Psycho-Pokemonem? Nie wiedząc jaki jest plan mojej przeciwniczki poleciłem:  
- Unik, a potem Stąpanie.  
- Tym razem już nie masz osłon, więc... Ziewanie. - powiedziała spokojnie Liderka, gdy Slowking już miał uderzyć przeciwnika.  
- Pisk. - zareagowałem instynktownie i to mnie uratowało.  
Ziewanie był to atak, który zastosowany blisko przeciwnika sprawiał, że Pokemon szybko zasypiał. Atak był skuteczniejszy od proszków, ale i trudniejszy do zastosowania, właśnie poprzez wymóg bliskości. Na szczęście w tej samej chwili, w której Slowking ziewał, Loudred zaczął piszczeć, efekt zaś był taki, że zdekoncentrowany stworek nie był w stanie doprowadzić ataku do końca i ostatecznie oba Poki zderzyły się głowami i odskoczyły od siebie.  
- Dobrze, więc Łamacz Kości. - zareagowała szybko Liderka.  
- Niedobrze, unikaj. - znów szybko wydałem polecenie.  
Zderzenie Poków nie sprawiło żadnych poważnych obrażeń, a nawet nie zdołało ich zamroczyć, toteż natychmiast po odskoczeniu Slowking znów zaatakował, tym razem wykonując silne zamachy łapami. Łamacz Kości był atakiem typu Walka, więc dla typu Normal więcej niż niebezpieczny. Na szczęście mój podopieczny był szybkim i zwinnym Pokemonem i bez trudu go unikał. Do czasu...  
- Frustracja. - powiedziała spokojnie Barbara.  
- Nie lubię tego ataku. - mruknąłem cicho, ale widząc go już nie raz w akcji nie tylko wiedziałem czego się spodziewać, ale i miałem pomysł co na niego poradzić. Frustracja bowiem przyspieszała Poka, gdy ten nie był w stanie trafić przeciwnika, czyli dokładnie w takiej sytuacji, w jakiej znajdował się Slowking. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę pozwolić aby przeciwnik trafił Loudreda, wprawdzie fioletowy stworek zapewne przetrzyma jeden cios, może nawet dwa, ale jednak pojedynek w którym brałem udział był na zbyt wysokim poziomie, aby można było sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek wpadki. Nie tracąc więc czasu postanowiłem sprawdzić, czy mój plan się powiedzie.  
- Fala Szokowa. - poleciłem uważnie obserwując arenę, aby szybko reagować na wszelkie zmiany na niej.  
Następny cios Slowkinga minął Loudreda o kilka centymetrów i w tej samej chwili Pokemon wypuścił falę, która sprawiła, że jego przeciwnik na sekundę zastygł w bezruchu. Loudred zaś wykorzystał okazję i mocno uderzył przeciwnika łapą.  
- Skoncentruj się. - powiedziała cicho Liderka, a na twarzy kobiety dostrzegłem pełne skupienie. Nie wiedziałem, czy porozumiewa się "umysłowo" ze swoim podopiecznym, czy też analizuje sytuację. Aktualnie bowiem Loudred na przemian stosował Falę Szokową i uderzenie przeciwnika, czyli strategię którą opracowałem już bardzo dawno temu, przez co byłem pewny, że tak łatwo to się obecna walka nie skończy. I niestety miałem rację. Gdy Loudred po raz kolejny posłał falę w przeciwnika i zamierzał znów go uderzyć, ten zatrzymał jego cios łapą, zaś drugą oddał szybki i silny cios, po którym Loudreda odrzuciło o dobrych kilka metrów.  
- Czyżby Energiczna Pięść? - zapytałem sam siebie cicho, aby głośniej polecić - Piszcz. To go dekoncentruje.  
Loudred zaś szybko wstał, chociaż widać było, że cios go lekko zamroczył, po czym zaczął piszczeć, niestety...  
- Lodowy Promień. - poleciła spokojnie Liderka, a Slowbro mimo ciągłego pisku bez problemu zdołał wystrzelić promień, który wprawdzie nie trafił w Loudreda, ale sprawił, że Pok skupiony na unikaniu musiał przestać piszczeć.  
- I znów Łamacz Kości. - Barbara wydala kolejna komendę. Wiedziałem, że tym razem Fala Szokowa nie zda rezultatu i skoro Slowking raz zdołał ją przełamać, to zrobi to ponownie. Trzeba było szybko znaleźć sposób na atakującego przeciwnika i Loudred go znalazł. Ku memu zdumieniu i nie czekając na komendę wystrzelił wprost w atakującego stworka biały promień. Psycho-Pok zaskoczony w równym stopniu co i ja nie zdołał wykonać uniku i Lodowy Promień trafił w niego, odrzucając go na kilka metrów. Slowking wprawdzie wstał, ale widać było że jest mocno zamroczony. Trzeba było wykorzystać sytuację.  
- Szybko Tłuczenie na przemian z Wrzawą i Super-Dźwiękami. - zadecydowałem. Loudred pomknął w stronę przeciwnika, który już zdołał dojść do siebie i nawet zaczął tworzyć coś co wyglądało jak Ochrona, jednak nie skończył. Loudred okazał się za szybki i teraz na przemian atakując przeciwnika pięściami i wysyłając fale paraliżująco-dekoncentrujące systematycznie go osłabiał. Liderka nie wydawała komend, z zamkniętymi oczami nad czymś myślała, czy może raczej "rozmawiała" ze swoim podopiecznym. Wreszcie powiedziała głośno:  
- Koniec. Tym razem już nie da rady. - i zawróciła Slowkinga. W tej samej chwili Loudred przestał atakować, po czym ryknął tryumfalnie, na znak zwycięstwa.  
- Dobra robota. - pochwaliłem go i już miałem spytać, czy jest w stanie walczyć dalej gdyż mimo wszystko walka z pewnością go wymęczyła, gdy fioletowy stworek zaryczał ponownie, po czym zalśnił i zaczął rosnąć.  
- Ewolucja, to wiele tłumaczy. - usłyszałem cichy komentarz Liderki, gdy mój podopieczny stał się większym fioletowym stworkiem, tym razem z żółtymi ni to wypustkami ni to rogami na głowie i na grzbiecie. Loudred ewoluował w Explouda.  
- Czyli jak rozumiem nadal chcesz walczyć. - raczej stwierdziłem niż zapytałem, a w odpowiedzi Pok tylko pokiwał głową i wrócił, aby stanąć przede mną i oczekiwać kolejnego przeciwnika.  
- Brawo i gratuluję. Teraz więc czas na coś specjalnego. - znów pochwaliła mnie Liderka, aby z tajemniczym uśmiechem wypuścić z PokeBalla niebieskiego stwora o czarnym ogonie, który na powitanie głośno ziewnął, po czym stanął na arenie i... Stał.  
- Dwa do jednego prowadzi obecnie trener Tori, proszę o kontynuowanie pojedynku. - wtrącił się jeszcze sędzia, ja zaś czekałem, czym też zaatakuje mnie dziwny stwór jakiego pierwszy raz na oczy widziałem. Niestety wyglądało na to, że stwór ów wcale nie zamierza atakować.  
- No dobrze, w takim razie Piszcz i atakuj Stąpaniem. - zaryzykowałem w końcu, nie do końca wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Tymczasem przeciwnik zalśnił jedynie, co rozpoznałem jako odpalenie Osłony. Exploud zaś z prędkością błyskawicy i głośno piszcząc pomknął w jego stronę, a uderzywszy mocno i celnie posłał stworka niemal na koniec areny.  
- Dziwne... - mruknąłem mając złe przeczucia. I niestety były one słuszne, bowiem nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia przeciwnik wystrzelił Lodowy Promień i niemal trafił nim w zaskoczonego Explouda. Fioletowy stwór uskoczył wprawdzie, ale szybko też musiał wykonać unik przed kolejnym promieniem, zaś jego przeciwnik po każdym wystrzeleniu wykonywał niewielki skok, zbliżając się do środka areny.  
- W takim razie... Exploud oddaj mu Lodowym Promieniem. - zadecydowałem, a mój Pokemon z radością zgodził się na ten plan i szybko wystrzelił białawy promień. Niestety ku mojemu zdumieniu promień ten trafił w promień odpalony przez mojego przeciwnika i został szybko sparowany, przez co Exploud oberwał atakiem.  
- Czy to jest Metronom... - zacząłem się zastanawiać, nie będąc pewnym co się dzieje na arenie. Exploud zaś otrząsnął się szybko i nie mając innego wyjścia znów zaatakował bezpośrednio piszcząc i unikając kolejnych wystrzałów dziwnego niebieskiego stworka. Dopadł go po chwili i zaczął okładać silnymi ciosami. Ku memu zdziwieniu, które szybko zmieniło się w niepokój przeciwnik nie tylko przestał strzelać, ale i spokojnie przyjmował cios za ciosem. I nagle instynkt podpowiedział mi, co stwór robi.  
- Unikaj! - wykrzyknąłem w ostatniej chwili, gdyż tajemniczy Pokemon właśnie zalśnił i wokół niego jakby wystrzelona została fala uderzeniowa, która bez wątpienia znokautowałaby Explouda, gdyby Pok najpierw nie uskoczył w bok, a po chwili widząc co się dzieje, nie padł na arenę.  
- Co to jest?! - dobiegł mnie z boku okrzyk Clair. Też nie wiedziałem z czym właściwie walczę, a dodatkowo uświadomiłem sobie, że Liderka nawet nie powiedziała jeszcze, jak ów stwór się nazywa. Teraz zaś tajemniczy Pokemon korzystając z okazji doskoczył do leżącego Explouda i nim stworek zdołał wykonać unik potraktował go Fala Szokową, a po niej wystrzelił kolejny Lodowy Promień.  
- Nie da rady. - stwierdziłem, gdy po chwili przeciwnik znów zastosował falę, a po niej kolejny promień, który ostatecznie zamroził mojego Pokemona.  
- Trener Tori zawrócił Explouda i tym samym mamy remis dwa do dwóch. Walczącym zostały po dwa Pokemony, kontynuujcie. - powiedział spokojnie sędzia. No tak, on wiedział z czym obecnie się mierzę, jednak ja nadal nie miałem pojęcia nie tylko z jakim Pokemonem walczę, ale i jakie są jego umiejętności. Widząc moje wahanie Liderka oznajmiła:  
- W porządku Tori, muszę przyznać, że tego Pokemona używam tylko na specjalne okazje, no i Karen tez otrzymała wyjaśnienia, więc słuchaj uważnie. Ów stworek to bardzo rzadki Psycho-Pokemon zwany Wobbuffetem. Eksperci spierają się, czy można go uznać za najsilniejszego Psycho-Poka, czy też może Alakazam i Gardevoir są od niego silniejsze, ale nie w tym rzecz. To co czyni owego Pokemona tak potężnym to Lustrzany Płaszcz, czyli atak, który z tego co wiem jest w stanie opanować jeszcze jedynie Corsola. Polega on na przejęciu umiejętności przeciwnika, jednak umiejętności owe w wykonaniu Wobbuffeta są o wiele silniejsze niż te, których używał przeciwnik. Dodatkowo Pokemon ten jest w stanie wykonać Osłonę, co zresztą z pewnością zauważyłeś, dzięki czemu nie da się go uśpić, czy sparaliżować. Zaś to coś, co widziałeś jako falę uderzeniową, to nic innego jak pospolita Kontra, z tą różnicą, że Wobbuffet jest w stanie wykonać ją całym ciałem, przez co wygląda to tak jak wygląda. I to właściwie wszystko. Trzy umiejętności. Tylko trzy, czy może aż trzy, gdyż dodając do tego fakt, że Pokemon jest bardzo wytrzymały mamy stworka, którego naprawdę trudno pokonać. Jakiego więc Pokemona wybierzesz? Masz dwie próby, jednak przypominam, że nawet jeśli uda ci się wygrać, to ja wciąż mam jeszcze jednego podopiecznego w zanadrzu. - na koniec Liderka uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na mnie z oczekiwaniem. Walczyła na całego, tego byłem pewny i rozumiałem już co miała na myśli, mówiąc że to może być najtrudniejszy z pojedynków w jakich brałem udział. Miała rację, gdyż Wobbuffet faktycznie był czymś, z czym jak dotąd się nie spotkałem. Teraz więc trzeba było szybko zdecydować, który z moich podopiecznych jest na tyle silny, aby być w stanie pokonać coś, co w praktyce jest silniejsze od niego samego...


	97. Pojedynek o Odznakę Duszy

ODCINEK 97: POJEDYNEK O ODZNAKĘ DUSZY.

- Trener Tori zawrócił Explouda i tym samym mamy remis dwa do dwóch. Walczącym pozostały po dwa Pokemony, kontynuujcie. - spokojnie oznajmił sędzia, a ja musiałem zadecydować jakiego stworka teraz wybrać. Liderka właśnie wyjaśniła co za dziwny niebieski Pokemon jest moim przeciwnikiem. Był to Wobbuffet, którego specjalną zdolnością było nie tylko przejmowanie umiejętności Poka z którym walczył, co dodatkowo zwiększanie ich mocy, przez co jego kontrataki były o wiele silniejsze i skuteczniejsze. Dodatkowo stwór był wytrzymały i mógł stosować Kontrę jak falę uderzeniową, gdyż odpalał ją całym ciałem. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było szans, aby coś takiego pokonać. Jednak gdy zacząłem intensywnie myśleć zaczynałem też dostrzegać drobne wady strategii i techniki mojego przeciwnika.  
Po pierwsze wszystko wskazywało na to, że przejęcie umiejętności następuje w momencie dotknięcia Poków, gdyż na początku walki Wobbuffet tylko stał i czekał na atak Explouda i dopiero gdy ten go uderzył zaczął stosować Lodowe Promienie i Falę Szokową.  
Po drugie Pokemon był typem Psycho, więc prawdopodobnie nie był w stanie skopiować zdolności typu Ciemność, a i kto wie, czy takie Poki nie były odporne na ową zdolność. Niestety Poków typu Ciemność nie miałem, a Dark Sneasela nie liczyłem, gdyż obiecałem sobie nie używać go w walkach o odznaki.  
Po trzecie, skoro Pok był Psychikiem, to zapewne latać nie był w stanie, no bo jak, a skoro tak, to stworki z umiejętnością lotu miały sporą przewagę w starciu z takim przeciwnikiem.  
Wniosek był prosty, jeśli chcę wygrać, muszę atakować dystansowo i najlepiej latającym stworkiem. Noctowl i jego Powietrzny Cios odpadały, gdyż atak wymagał kontaktu z przeciwnikiem, ale Charizard i Ognisty Strumień, czy też Przepalanie to zupełnie coś innego. Poza tym był to mój pierwszy i zarazem najsilniejszy Pokemon, więc...  
- Ekhm... - usłyszałem ponaglające chrząknięcie sędziego. No tak, za długo namyślać się nad wyborem Pokemona do walki też nie można było. Skinąłem tylko głową i mając nadzieję, że się uda wypuściłem ognistego stwora.  
- Jaszczur? No to będzie efekciarsko. - usłyszałem jeszcze komentarz Clair, Liderka zaś tylko skinęła głową i tak jak poprzednio czekała.  
- Dobrze więc, Ognisty Strumień. - zadecydowałem. Coś mi mówiło, że lepiej nie atakować najsilniejszym atakiem i szybko zrozumiałem, że było to dobre rozwiązanie, gdyż Wobbuffet skontrował ogień Lodowym Promieniem. Tym razem jednak oba ataki miały porównywalną moc i nawzajem się wyeliminowały.  
- A więc jednak. - mruknąłem, gdyż dokładnie tego się spodziewałem.  
- Tak Tori, umiejętności zyskane dzięki Lustrzanemu Płaszczowi działają tak długo, aż Pok nie zastąpi ich nowymi, lub nie zostanie zawrócony.  
Tym sposobem miałem przed sobą wzmocnioną wersję Explouda, z tą różnicą, że się ona nie ruszała tak szybko jak mój Pokemon... Prawdopodobnie.  
- Leć i z góry Atak Skrzydłami. - zadecydowałem. Im dłużej będę prowadził walkę na dystans, tym lepiej. Liderka tymczasem ze skupieniem na twarzy analizowała sytuacje, czy też może słuchała raportu Wobbuffeta na temat jego obecnych zdolności. Wiedziałem, że dzięki wytrzymałości niebieski stworek przetrzyma pierwsze ataki wiatru, wykonane przez Charizarda, jednak później z pewnością zaatakuje czymś niespodziewanym. I nie pomyliłem się.  
- Pisk i Tłuczenie. - poleciła Liderka, zaś Wobbuffet wydajać z siebie skrzekliwe dźwięki wyskoczył wysoko w gorę wprost w atakującego jaszczura.  
- Ognisty Strumień. - zaryzykowałem.  
- Kontra. - odparła spokojnie Liderka.  
I tak w powietrzu zderzyły się dwie siły. Najpierw Charizard z paszczy zionął sporym strumieniem ognia, który jakby rozbił się na wytrzymałym ciele Wobbuffeta, a następnie błękitny stwór zabłysł i używając Kontry, która znów przypominała falę uderzeniową oddał atak z nawiązką w stronę przeciwnika. Na szczęście mój podopieczny był przygotowany na coś takiego i szybkim machnięciem skrzydeł wzleciał pod sam dach stadionu, dzięki czemu kontratak przeszedł pod nim nie czyniąc mu krzywdy.  
- Lodowy Promień. - zareagowała szybko Liderka i tak spadający na arenę Psycho-Pok zaczął strzelać promieniami, które wprawdzie nie trafiały celu, gdyż ognisty stwór zręcznie ich unikał, jednak uniemożliwiały też wykonać skuteczny kontratak.  
- Nieźle... Powiem więcej, całkiem dobrze, jednak aby wygrać, to wciąż zbyt mało. - pochwaliła mnie Barbara, gdy jej podopieczny wylądował na arenie.  
- Wiem o tym, jednak to nie wszystko, co mój podopieczny potrafi. - odparłem, aby po chwili polecić - Zasłona Dymna.  
Charizard znajdował się prawdopodobnie w najlepszym miejscu do wykonania tej techniki, bowiem będąc nad areną szybko sprawił, że na całej jej powierzchni pojawił się ciemny dym, skutecznie uniemożliwiający dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek.  
- I teraz Przepalanie. - wydałem następną komendę.  
Wprawdzie tak jak Wobbuffet nie widział przeciwnika, tak i ognisty jaszczur nie wiedział, gdzie Psycho-Pok się znajduje, jednak strzelając strumieniami ognia, które wybuchały, gdy sięgały celu, miał spore szanse na trafienie, jeśli nie bezpośrednio ogniem, to chociaż wybuchem od niego. Charizard bombardował przez chwilę arenę, przez cały ten czas nie słyszałem żadnej komendy wydanej przez Liderkę. Nie słyszałem też nic poza wybuchami ognia, więc nie byłem pewny, czy Wobbuffet oberwał którymś z ataków, czy też nie. Wreszcie dym zaczął się rozwiewać, a gdy powoli można było dostrzec co dzieje się na arenie Liderka wypowiedziała tylko jedno słowo:  
- Teraz.  
Nie wiedziałem gdzie jest przeciwnik, byłem pewny że nie jest w stanie latać, jednak jak udowodnił chwile wcześniej skacze całkiem zwinnie, więc na wszelki wypadek poleciłem:  
- Bądź gotów na uniki.  
Niestety uniki to było zbyt mało, Wobbuffet posiadający obecnie nie tylko ataki Explouda, ale i jego szybkość niemal z prędkością błyskawicy pojawił się obok latającego nad areną Charizarda, odpalił zarówno Wrzawę, jak i Falę Szokową, po czym poprawił wszystko Kontrą, która odepchnęła ognistego jaszczura o dobrych kilka metrów, sprawiając dodatkowo, że pod wpływem zamroczenia spadł on na arenę.  
- Charizard? - zapytałem zaniepokojony. Na szczęście Pokemon szybko podniósł się, a potrząsnąwszy energicznie głową pozbył się zarówno chwilowego zamroczenia, jak i dał do zrozumienia, że może dalej walczyć. Od razu zresztą wystrzelił kolejnym Przepalaniem w stronę spadającego Wobbuffeta, który starał się skontrować Lodowym Promieniem.  
- Za silny... - usłyszałem w głowie cichy szept, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, gdyż nie był to raczej komentarz Liderki, obecnie skupionej na fakcie, że ogień przebija się przez promień Psycho-Poka, aby ostatecznie trafić go i znów podrzucić w górę.  
- W porządku, unikaj. - zadecydowała Liderka, gdy kolejne Przepalanie zostało wystrzelone w po raz kolejny spadającego Wobbuffeta. Tym razem jednak stwór wystrzeliwszy Lodowy Promień jakby odepchnął się nim od zbliżającego się ognia, przez co zdołał uniknąć ataku i wylądował bezpiecznie na arenie. Widać też było po nim pierwsze oznaki zmęczenia, niestety po moim podopiecznym również.  
- Szybki Atak i bądź gotów na uniki. - poleciła Barbara, ja zaś chwilowo wstrzymałem się z komendami. Czekałem.  
Psycho-Pok pomknął z szybkością dorównującą Exploudowi, a może nawet ją przewyższającą w stronę Charizarda. Nie byłem pewny, czy Liderka zamierza dokonać wymiany umiejętności i faktycznie Wobbufffet ma dotknąć ognistego jaszczura, aby zwiększyć siłę ataku kosztem szybkości, czy też planuje coś niespodziewanego, gdy tylko stworek znajdzie się obok przeciwnika.  
- Teraz.  
- Przepalanie!  
Liderka wydala polecenie spokojnie, ja niemal krzyknąłem, gdyż po raz kolejny to instynkt trenera wziął górę nad racjonalnym myśleniem. Wobbuffet będąc może dwa metry od przeciwnika zatrzymał się i odpalił kolejną Kontrę, zaś Charizard w tej samej chwili wystrzelił potężny strumień ognia. Nastąpiło zderzenie ataków, czego efektem był wybuch o wiele silniejszy od tych, jakie powodowało Przepalanie. Ataki okazały się za silne i ich moc musiała znaleźć gdzieś ujście. Nim dym i pył spowił arenę zobaczyłem jeszcze, że siła uderzenia odrzuca oba Pokemony.  
- Charizard? - znów niepewnie zapytałem. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, siła wybuchu była tak wielka że sam omal nie upadłem, lecz miałem nadzieję, że Pokemon nie oberwał zbyt mocno. Na arenie nic nie było słychać, więc albo Poki zostały znokautowane, albo czekają, aż dym się rozwieje i będą mogły kontynuować pojedynek.  
- Wygrałeś. - usłyszałem głos Liderki, gdy dym powoli zaczął się rozwiewać.  
- Skąd ta pewność? - zapytałem, jednak domyślałem się odpowiedzi.  
- Umysłowe połączenie między mną a Wobbuffetem zostało przerwane. Nie odpowiada, więc zapewne jest nieprzytomny. Niestety nie wiem jak czuje się twój Charizard. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi, tym samym potwierdzając moje domysły co do tego, że tak jak ja i Kadabra porozumiewaliśmy się telepatycznie, tak Liderka trenując Psycho-Poki potrafiła nawiązać taki kontakt ze wszystkimi swoimi podopiecznymi. Wreszcie dym się rozwiał i tak jak powiedziała Barbara pod ścianą areny zobaczyliśmy nieprzytomnego Wobbuffeta. Zapewne chciał wchłonąć siłę wybuchu, aby oddać ją jako Kontrę, niestety tym razem się przeliczył. Siła ta była zbyt wielka. W okolicach środka areny stał zaś Charizard. Było widać że jest zmęczony i że wybuch dał mu się we znaki, jednak stał dzielnie i wiedziałem, że może i nie pokona następnego przeciwnika, ale będzie chciał chociaż trochę go osłabić.  
- W porządku, więc obecnie trzy do dwóch prowadzi trener Tori. Liderce został ostatni Pokemon. Proszę kontynuować. - z boku areny skomentował obecną sytuację sędzia, zaś Barbara skinęła tylko głową, a zawróciwszy Wobbuffeta rzekła:  
- Mój ostatni Pokemon, szybki i silny, więc przygotuj się na ciężką walkę finałową.  
Po czym z PokeBalla wyskoczył Pokemon przypominający nieco człowieka. Biały z czymś jakby zielonymi włosami i biało-zieloną zwiewna suknią. Rozpoznałem stworka jako Gardevoira, faktycznie jednego z najsilniejszych Psycho-Pokemonów.  
- Gotów Charizard, zaczynamy od Ognistego Strumienia. - poleciłem, celem sprawdzenia jak wygląda faktyczna szybkość przeciwnika.  
- Zaczynamy. - powiedziała Liderka, a jej podopieczny tylko skinął głową, po czym zniknął tuż przed falą ognia.  
- No tak, Teleportacja. - mruknąłem, aby po szybkim rozejrzeniu się po arenie polecić - Za tobą!  
Charizard zręcznie obrócił się i znów strzelił ogniem, ale tak jak poprzednio przeciwnik zniknął, aby pojawić się tym razem na lewo od stworka. Znów poinstruowałem Poka gdzie ma strzelić i znów Gardevoir zniknął. Sytuacja ta trwała przez chwilę, po czym instynktownie poleciłem:  
- Z prawej i w górze. Przepalanie! - i Charizard tym razem użył silniejszego ataku, który trafił w Gardevoira, teleportującego się dokładnie w miejsce w które wycelował ognisty jaszczur.  
- Zupełnie jak ja w walce z Karen. - wyrwało się Clair.  
I tak było. Nie wiem skąd wiedziałem, że przeciwnik pojawi się tam, gdzie poleciłem wykonać atak, ale fakt był taki, że został on trafiony, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, bowiem...  
- Kula Cienia. - rzekła spokojnie Liderka i wtedy dostrzegłem, że Gardevoir w którego trafiło Przepalanie zniknął, a następny znalazł się za Charizardem i cisnął w niego małą czarną kulkę.  
- Unikaj. - poleciłem zbyt późno niestety. Atak trafił w zmęczonego Pokemona, a jakby tego było mało, przed nim pojawił się kolejny Gardevoir, a z prawej i lewej dwa następne.  
- Podwójna Drużyna. - mruknąłem, rozumiejąc już co się stało. Zbyt skupiony na teleportującym się po całej arenie przeciwniku nie zauważyłem kiedy dodatkowo zrobił on swoja kopię i podłożył zamiast oryginału, właśnie po to, aby przyjąć atak i mnie zdekoncentrować. Teraz zaś cztery Psycho-Poki rzucały kolejnymi Kulami Cienia, a gdy Charizard odbił się od ziemi i wzleciał w gorę celem uniku został trafiony przez piątą, którą wyrzucił stworek znajdujący się wysoko nad nim i dzięki Teleportacji niejako unoszący się w powietrzu. Kolejny pocisk trafił w jaszczura, a ja rozumiałem, że dalsza walka niewiele da. Gardevoir dzięki Teleportacji skakał niejako między swoimi kopiami tak że nie było możliwości wychwycić który jest oryginałem. Nie było innego wyjścia, jak tylko zawrócić Pokemona.  
- Świetnie się spisałeś eliminując Wobbuffeta, ale na tego psychika trzeba innego psychika. - powiedziałem, gdy stwór znikął w PokeBallu. I tak nadszedł czas na wielki finał, który nawet mnie nie dziwił, bowiem właśnie tego się spodziewałem, Kadabtry jako Pokemona, który walczy jako ostatni. Nie byłem jedynie pewny kto będzie jego przeciwnikiem, teraz już wiedziałem.  
- Żółtek, pokaż kto jest większym psycholem! - usłyszałem okrzyk od strony trybun, gdy tylko stworek pojawił się na arenie.  
"Ona nigdy się nie zmieni..." - westchnął Kadabra, po czym uważnie przeanalizował sytuacje i przyjrzał pięciu Gardevoirom.  
"Sprytnie... Skacze z jednego na drugi... Ale to za mało..." - komentarz Pokemona tylko potwierdził to, co sam zauważyłem.  
- Trzy do trzech, czyli remis. Obecne starcie będzie decydującym. Proszę kontynuować. - wtrącił się jeszcze sędzia.  
- Tak Tori, czas na wielki finał i miałam nadzieję, że to właśnie Psycho-Pokemona wybierzesz do niego. Kadabra... Ciekawe ile mu do ewolucji brakuje... - skomentowała obecną sytuację Liderka, aby następnie tylko skinąć głową, a Gardevoiry na ten znak zaatakowały.  
- Odbicie? - zapytałem cicho, wiedziałem bowiem, że nie raz i nie dwa Pokemon miał lepsze pomysły na walkę ode mnie.  
"Też... Ale na razie... Trzeba dokonać redukcji..." - pojawiła się odpowiedź w mojej głowie, a następnie Kadabra zniknął przed dwoma Kulami Cienia wyrzuconymi przez przeciwników, aby rozpocząć pojedynek, jakiego do tej pory nie dane mi było oglądać.  
Trzy Gardevoiry znajdowały się obecnie na arenie w sporej odległości od siebie, dwa następne zaś były w powietrzu i jakby unosiły się dzięki ciągłemu Teleportowaniu na obszarze ledwo kilkunastu centymetrów. I właśnie za jednym z nich pojawił się Kadabra, a wystrzelony przez niego Psycho-Promień trafił nie tylko kopię Gardevoira, ale i drugą, która znajdowała się w pobliżu. Trzy pozostałe na ziemi szybko wyskoczyły w górę, ciskając czarnymi kulkami, jednak Kadabra już zniknął z pola rażenia, pojawił się na ziemi i wystrzelił kolejny promień eliminując kolejna kopię.  
- Szybki jest. - pochwaliła stworka Liderka, aby po chwili zadecydować - Dobrze, zmiana planu.  
Na tą komendę ostatnia kopia sama zniknęła, zaś oryginalny Gardevoir unosząc się w powietrzu spoglądał wprost na przeciwnika.  
"Hipnoza... Powinienem się obrazić..." - komentarz Kadabry sprawi, że mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem, zaś mój podopieczny dokonał teleportacji za przeciwnika z zamiarem uderzenia Psycho-Promieniem, jednak biało-zielony stworek szybko zniknął przed atakiem i pojawiwszy dwa metry dalej wystrzelił Elektryczny Pocisk. Było to tak niespodziewane, a i odległość na tyle mała, że niestety Kadabra nim oberwał, a co za tym idzie paraliż znacznie go spowolnił.  
"No dobra... To było niezłe..." - na kolejne myśli Poka odparłem cicho:  
- Trzeba wymyślić jak uderzyć go fizycznie, albo jak zmniejszyć jego wytrzymałość.  
Żółty stworek tylko kiwnął głową, następnie teleportował się przed kolejnym Elektrycznym Pociskiem, niestety wolniej niż wcześniej, co szybko wykorzystał Gardevoir i pojawiwszy się tuż obok Kadabry uderzył Kulą Cienia. Jednak tym razem stworek był przygotowany i pocisk trafił na Odbicie, które zniwelowało atak. Dodatkowo żółty Pokemon wskazał łyżką wprost w przeciwnika i w pierwszej chwili spodziewałem się potraktowania go Psycho-Promieniem, jednak szybko zrozumiałem, że tym razem jest to Osłabienie.  
- Sprytnie. - pochwaliła mnie i mojego Pokemona Liderka, następnie zapewne pomyślała następne komendy, bowiem Gardevoir zniknął i pojawił się wysoko nad areną.  
- Teleportujesz się tam? - zapytałem cicho.  
"Nie... Mam pewien plan..." - odpowiedział mi Pokemon, po czym wytworzył kolejną zieloną mgiełke, czyli Odbicie i czekał.  
- Gotów? Więc atakuj. - spokojnie poleciła Liderka, zaś jej podopieczny zaczął wytwarzać w powietrzu coś co wyglądało jak duży biały promień. HyperPromień.  
"Spokojnie..." - usłyszałem w głowie myśli Poka, jeszcze nim zdążyłem zapytać, czy wie co robi. Uświadomiłem sobie wtedy, że mój podopieczny czasem ma równie szalone pomysły co Clair, co stworek skomentował krótkim:  
"Za dużo z nią przebywamy..."  
Tymczasem promień był już gotowy, zaś Gardevoir spodziewając się teleportacyjnego uniku zniknął, a pojawiwszy się kilka metrów obok Kadabry z lekkim zaskoczeniem wystrzelił wprost w Psycho-Pokemona. Ku memu zdumieniu żółty stworek przyjął na siebie atak, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, bowiem Teleportacji nie wykonał, jednak zamiast tego zalśnił nieznacznie, a wokół niego pojawiły się małe gwiazdki. I wtedy zrozumiałem.  
- Uważaj... - mruknęła cicho Liderka, gdyż podobnie jak ja wiedziała, że to nie koniec pojedynku. Gardevoir przestał strzelać promieniem i w tej samej chwili Kadabra zniknął, aby pojawić się za przeciwnikiem i mocno uderzyć go łyżką w głowę.  
- Auć... To nie było miłe... - mruknęła Clair siedząca na trybunach.  
- Miłe czy nie, Kadabra opanował Uzdrowienie, co znacznie ułatwi mu wygrywanie pojedynków. - odparł z uśmiechem Max.  
- Taaa... Żółtek jest fajny, Żółtek jest silny i Żółtek ma jeszcze jedną ewolucję. Chcę nowego Pokemona... - odparła mu marudząc dziewczyna.  
Gardevoir zaś lekko zamroczony od uderzenia Energiczna Pięścią zdołał jednak się teleportować tylko po to, aby w miejscu jego pojawienia znów oczekiwał na niego Kadabra i znów uderzył go szybko, celnie i mocno.  
- Uzdrowienie usunęło paraliż... - powiedziała cicho Liderka, myśląc podobnie jak jej podopieczny co teraz zrobić, gdyż następne dwie próby ucieczki teleportacją skończyły się tak samo. Kadabra dzięki Czytaniu Umysłu bezbłędnie odgadywał gdzie Gardevoir się pojawi, a dzięki szybszej Teleportacji był na miejscu, aby atakować.  
- Podwójna Drużyna. - zadecydowała w końcu Liderka.  
"Sprytnie..." - komentarz Kadabry był krotki, bowiem Pok musiał się skupić na działaniu. Jego przeciwnik po następnej teleportacji pojawił się w pięciu miejscach jednocześnie, jednak i tym razem Psycho-Pok odgadł która z kopii jest oryginałem. Niestety odgadnięcie tego zajęło nieco dłużej niż przy pojedynczych teleportach i teraz Gardevoir był gotów, bowiem włączywszy Ochronę zdołał sparować atak. Następnie szybko zaatakował Kulą Cienia, która rozbiła się na Ochronie Kadabry, a po chwili kolejny atak łyżką zablokowała kolejna Ochrona. Tymczasem Gardevoiry-kopie stały na arenie i czekały, ale czy na pewno? Przyjrzawszy się im uważniej dostrzegłem, że stworki coś kombinują.  
- Kadabra... - zacząłem cicho.  
"Wiem..." - uspokoił mnie Pokemon i w tej samej chwili kopie odpaliły iluzoryczne HyperPromienie, podobnie zresztą jak oryginał, tyle że jego promień był w stu procentach prawdziwy. Atak trafił w Kadabrę, który zgięty w pół omal nie upadł na arenę. Kopie zniknęły i przez sekundę wyglądało na to, że Gardevoir faktycznie wygra, jednak żółty stworek wyprostował się nagle i z czymś co można nazwać "wrednym uśmiechem Clair" wskazał łyżką wprost w brzuch przeciwnika i odpalił coś podobnego do fali uderzeniowej, co odrzuciło zielono-białego stworka niemal na koniec areny.  
- Kontra? - zapytała zaskoczona Liderka. Kadabra zaś pokiwał głową i czekał, aż jego przeciwnik się podniesie. Ja również na to czekałem, jednak...  
- Koniec. - oznajmiła po dłuższej chwili Barbara, gdyż Gardevoir wprawdzie był przytomny, jednak wszelkie próby wstania kończyły się niepowodzeniem.  
- To on nie ma Uzdrowienia? - zapytałem zaskoczony i nieco zawiedziony.  
- Toriś nie wydziwiaj! - zamiast Liderki odpowiedział mi okrzyk od strony trybun. - Wygrałeś walkę, Żółtek dał popis, dokonałeś tego co Karen, co jeszcze chcesz? - i nim sędzia zdążył ogłosić wynik na arenę wkroczyła poirytowana Clair, aby złożyć mi gratulacje z okazji wygranego pojedynku.  
- Tak Tori, wygrałeś. Ale cały czas zastanawiam się jak ty to zrobiłeś, w końcu Kontra polega na ciosie pięścią, a nie na strzelaniu promieniami? - pytanie Liderka zadała Kadabrze, podchodząc do niego.  
"Twój Wobbuffet też to potrafi... Ja tylko wyczułem i przeanalizowałem... Jak to robi..." - usłyszawszy odpowiedź Poka powtórzyłem ją na głos.  
- Czyli nawet w PokeBallu możesz wyczuwać otoczenie. Brawo, wiesz że ta sztuka opanowywana jest jedynie przez najsilniejsze Psycho-Pokemony? - zapytała stworka Liderka, zaś Kadabra tylko wzruszył ramionami, aby po chwili machnąć łyżką jakby w geście pożegnania i wteleportować się do swojego PokeBalla.  
- Zdolny Pokemon, nawet bardzo zdolny bym powiedziała. I nadal nie ewoluował. Tori, być może jesteś w posiadaniu przyszłego najsilniejszego znanego Psycho-Pokemona. - podsumowała rozmowę Barbara.  
- Tak, dziękuję. To dobrze, że moje treningi na coś się przydają. - odparłem lekko zaskoczony oświadczeniem Liderki.  
- A aktualnie wygrałeś cztery do trzech i otrzymujesz Oznakę Duszy. Moje gratulacje. - wtrącił się sędzia i uścisnął mi rękę.  
- Jedenasta odznaka, brawo. - pogratulował mi również Max.  
- Odznaka należy do ciebie i dziękuję za naprawdę interesujący pojedynek. - to mówiąc Liderka wręczyła mi metalowy krążek wyglądem przypominający różowe serce.  
- Ja również dziękuję i tak jak pani mówi, to był bardzo ciekawy pojedynek. No i moje Pokemony stały się dzięki temu silniejsze. - odparłem przyjmując odznakę.  
- I widzisz Toriś, niepotrzebnie dramatyzowałeś. Jak mówiłam poszło ci bardzo dobrze. A teraz do Krakowa. - wtrąciła się jeszcze Clair.  
- Do Krakowa? - podchwyciła Barbara i zamyśliła się na chwile.  
- Tak wiem, Lider "Krak" jest najsilniejszym ze wszystkich Liderów, ale skoro udało mi się pokonać panią, to myślę, że mogę sprawdzić, czy ze Smokami dam sobie radę. - powiedziałem z pewnością w głosie.  
- No tak, teoretycznie masz rację. Praktycznie zaś powiem ci to, co mówiłam Karen. Radzę wam do Krakowa udać się na końcu i Odznakę Mocy traktować jako ostatnie trofeum i podsumowanie waszych treningów, walk, zmagań i wyrzeczeń. Może na papierze faktycznie między Psycho, a Smokiem zbyt wielkiej różnicy w sile nie ma, jednak w praktyce...  
- Jeden na dziesięć. - mruknął cicho Max.  
- Właśnie. Co dziesiąty trener decyduje się walczyć o odznakę, a niewielu ją zdobywa. Jeśli chcesz podjąć wyzwanie już teraz, to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak życzyć powodzenia. Jeśli zdecydujesz się poczekać i wyruszyć na zachód również nikt nie będzie miał o to pretensji. Wprawdzie "Krak" już czeka na walkę z tobą, ale z drugiej strony obecnie można tak powiedzieć o każdym Liderze z jakim jeszcze nie walczyłeś. Cóż Tori, jesteś sławny, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.  
- Tak, wiem o tym. Zbyt często mi to powtarzają i nadal nie jestem pewny, czy to dobrze, czy źle. - odparłem spokojnie, gdyż już chyba przyzwyczaiłem się do tego faktu i przestał mnie irytować.  
- Czas na nas, trzeba jeszcze Punkt Medyczny odwiedzić, wyleczyć Poki i ustalić którędy powędrujemy do Krakowa. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za ciekawy pojedynek i do zobaczenia. - powiedziałem po chwili. Liderka tylko skinęła głową na pożegnanie, a następnie ona i sędzia odeszli i zniknęli za drzwiami prowadzącymi na arenę. My zaś udaliśmy się w przeciwnym kierunku, a opuściwszy stadion powędrowaliśmy do Punktu Medycznego. Ledyba była zmęczona walką, Exploud wyziębiony, Charizard osłabiony i jedynie Kadabra byłby w stanie zregenerować siły po kilkugodzinnym przebywaniu w PokeBallu. Ostatecznie więc wszyscy nasi podopieczny trafili na przegląd, lub na podleczenie, aby rankiem następnego dnia odebrać ich zdrowych i wypoczętych.  
- A więc ustalone? Na południe i do Krakowa? - upewnił się Max, gdy już w pokoju na piętrze sprawdzałem mapę w PokeEncyklopedii.  
- Tak jest, do Krakowa. Jeśli wygram, to będzie znaczyć że jestem gotowy na Finały Ligi Pokemon, mimo braku sześciu odznak. Jeśli przegram... Cóż, będziemy wiedzieć ile mi brakuje do poziomu mistrzowskiego i wtedy zadecydujemy co dalej robić. - odparłem ustalając trasę. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że od podjętej wtedy decyzji tak wiele będzie zależeć i że walka o Odznakę Mocy zapoczątkuje wyprawę, po której nic nie będzie już takie jak dawniej.


	98. Legenda Łysicy

ODCINEK 98: LEGENDA ŁYSICY.

Plan wędrówki został opracowany i zaakceptowany. Po zdobyciu Odznaki Duszy, jedenastej już w mojej kolekcji, zdecydowaliśmy udać się na południe do Krakowa, abym tam mógł zmierzyć się z Liderem "Krakiem", najsilniejszym ze wszystkich Liderów w kraju. Obecnie zaś wędrowaliśmy przez góry Świętokrzyskie, głównie ze względu na Clair, która od wygrania przeze mnie Elekida w turnieju w Szczekocinach od czasu do czasu marudziła, że też chce nowego Pokemona, a tutaj, w dzikich lasach miała szanse na złapanie czegoś rzadkiego. Obecnie jednak przywędrowaliśmy do niewielkiej wioski, jakich kilka już minęliśmy podczas podróży, a że pora była odpowiednia, to i śmiało można było zarządzić przerwę obiadową.  
- Obiadek to dobry pomysł. Wprawdzie nie jestem pewna czy coś takiego jak restauracja dla trenerów to tu jest, a i Punktu Medycznego jakoś szczególnie bym się nie spodziewała, no ale zobaczymy. - oznajmiła Clair, gdy wkraczaliśmy do wioski. Mijani mieszkańcy w większości niemal ignorowali naszą obecność, widocznie młodzi wędrowcy z Pokemonami tutaj nie należeli do rzadkości, a gdy w centrum wioski natknęliśmy się na niewielki Punkt Medyczny jasne się stało, że wędruje tędy całkiem sporo trenerów.  
- Ale restauracji, czy czegoś podobnego, to tu niestety nie widać. - stwierdziłem lekko zawiedziony i otwierając drzwi do Punktu Medycznego wpadłem na kogoś, kto właśnie z niego wychodził.  
- Przepraszam, powinienem bardziej uwa... - zacząłem szybko odzyskując równowagę, jednak urwałem w połowie zdania, bowiem...  
- Ty frajerze, jak leziesz?! Ślepy, czy co? I może jeszcze tre... - chłopak z którym się zderzyłem zaczął się awanturować, jednak podobnie jak ja przerwał, gdy rozpoznał na kogo się natknął.  
- Ups... - mruknął tylko cicho Max, a Bellossom przezornie schował się za swoim opiekunem. Noctowl rozsiadł wygodnie na pobliskiej latarni, w sumie on jeszcze nie kojarzył osobnika, na którego właśnie się natknęliśmy. Osobnik ten zaś ubrany był w czarny strój trenerski, na ile się orientowałem w urodzie męskiej można go było uznać za przystojniaka, no i wiekiem był zbliżony do nas. Dodatkowo teraz z Punktu Medycznego wyszedł za nim czarny czworonożny Pokemon, który patrzył na nas groźnie powarkując. No tak, trener, znajomy trener. I już wiedziałem, że za pięć sekund rozpocznie się awantura słyszana w całej wiosce. Zresztą wystarczyło spojrzeć na Clair, której oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, na twarzy pojawił złośliwo-kpiący uśmieszek, zaś stojący obok dziewczyny Absol warczał gniewnie, całkiem podobnie do stworka chłopaka z którym się zderzyłem, a którym był nie kto inny jak Bill Junior.  
- Ze wszystkich wędrownych trenerów musieliśmy się znowu natknąć na największego kretyna i idiotę jaki chodzi po ziemi. - zaczęła tonem niewinnej pogawędki.  
- To ty? Brzydula kradnąca Pokemony. Jeszcze cię nie wsadzili, za te twoje przekręty? - odciął się szybko Bill.  
- Mnie? To raczej ciebie powinni wysłać do kamieniołomów na ciężkie roboty. I co ja widzę, następnego biednego stworka męczysz. - tu trenerka wskazała na czarnego Pokemona, którego teraz z pomocą PokeEncyklopedii zidentyfikowałem jako Umbreona.  
- Męczę? Trenuję, jak już chcesz wiedzieć. I jest on o wiele lepszy od tej pokraki, która się do ciebie dołączyła. - odciął się szybko chłopak.  
Tymczasem kilku przechodniów zatrzymało się zobaczyć, co też się wyprawia. Może mieli nadzieję na zobaczenie pojedynku Pokemon, albo po prostu ciekawi byli co też za dwójka trenerów się tak awanturuje. Nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy to coś da postanowiłem jednak interweniować.  
- Clair uspokój się! Bill jeśli naprawdę chcesz znowu przez to przechodzić, to możecie stoczyć pojedynek, a nie wyzywasz ją i obrażasz.  
Reakcja chłopaka była łatwa do przewidzenia:  
- Ciebie o nic nie pytam słabiaku, więc się nie wtrącaj. - odwarknął gniewnie.  
- Tak, słabiak, oczywiście. A może chciałbyś z nim zawalczyć, co? Mam dziwne wrażenie, że jeden jego Pokemon starczyłby na wszystkie twoje, amatorze męczący słabszych.  
- Oj żebyś się Brzydulo nie zdziwiła. Na wasze szczęście nie mam na to czasu. Umbreon, idziemy.  
Po tych słowach Bill chciał odejść, jednak jego podopieczny i Absol Clair wyraźnie się sobie nie spodobali i teraz groźnie warcząc i prychając na siebie szykowali do regularnej bitki.  
- Przypominam, że bez wyznaczonego terenu areny i ewentualnego sędziego nadgorliwi mogą coś takiego potraktować jak nielegalną bójkę Pokemonów. - zasugerował Max.  
- Cicho Młody. Pan Wszystkowiedzący prosi się o kolejne lanie, więc właściwie co mi szkodzi. Faktem jest, że lepiej by było obić go na stadionie, ale skoro tu takiego nie ma...  
Niestety w takich sytuacjach Clair była po prostu niereformowalna. Zresztą dotychczasowe spotkania z Billem kończyły się bójką, czy to między trenerami, czy też miedzy ich Pokami, więc właściwie dziwne by było, gdyby tym razem było inaczej. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że chłopak naprawdę się spieszy, bowiem stanowczo rozkazał:  
- Umbreon, powiedziałem coś. Mamy robotę. A Brzydula i jej pokraka zawsze mogą zostać zmasakrowani trochę później.  
I trener ruszył drogą z zamiarem opuszczenia miasteczka. Czarny stworek posłusznie udał się za nim prychając jeszcze na pożegnanie. Tłumek gapiów zaś nieco się powiększył i teraz kilkoro z nich nieco zawiedzionych zaczęło się rozchodzić.  
- No i po kłopocie. Clair, naprawdę nie możesz wychodzić z założenia, że pobijesz każdego, kto ci się nie spodoba. - zacząłem "pogadankę wychowawczą" z doświadczenia wiedząc, że to i tak nic nie da.  
- Toriś nie denerwuj mnie. Przecież wiesz, że ten koleś to zwykły kretyn co się na treningu Poków nie zna i powinien już dawno dorobić się dożywotniego zakazu zbliżania do Pokemonów na odległość mniejszą niż kilometr. Pamiętasz jak męczył Asbolka? - odparła gniewnie trenerka.  
- Męczył owszem, ale teraz... Ten Umbreon wyglądał na zadbanego i w ogóle. Może czegoś jednak zdołałaś go nauczyć. - zasugerował Max, na co dziewczyna tylko prychnęła kpiąco.  
Faktem było, że podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania z Billem Juniorem Clair postanowiła odebrać chłopakowi Absola, widząc jak źle ten go traktuje. Ostatecznie w wyniku interwencji Strażników Pokemon, Absol został z dziewczyną i wędrował z nią do dziś. Drugie zaś spotkanie z chłopakiem miało miejsce nad morzem, gdy po wypuszczeniu przeze mnie Dark Gyaradosa i tym samym spełnieniu marzenia Pokemona, Bill chciał go sobie złapać, czym Poka mocno rozgniewał. Finalnie zaś odbył pojedynek z Clair i jej Absolem i wtedy czarno-biały stworek udowodnił, że jest o wiele silniejszy niż Bill uważał. Teraz zaś doszło do naszego trzeciego spotkania i miałem dziwne przeczucie, że trener będzie kręcił się w okolicy i juz wkrótce znowu go spotkamy.  
Tymczasem większość gapiów już się rozeszła, została jedynie dwójka dzieci i jakiś mężczyzna, na oko w wieku trzydziestu lat , który przysłuchiwał się nam z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
- A pan to może burmistrz wioski, czy ktoś w tym stylu? - zapytała Clair, zauważając go wreszcie.  
- No niezupełnie trenerko. Po prostu ciekaw jestem, czy wy też przybyliście do naszej wioski zwabieni legendą, jak ten narwany i niecierpliwy młody chłopak, czy po prostu wędrujecie sobie od miasta do miasta zbierając odznaki. - odparł spokojnie.  
- Legendą? No szczerze mówiąc nic o tym nie wiem... - tu Clair posłała groźne spojrzenie Maxowi, który ostatnimi czasy został mianowany odpowiedzialnym za informowanie dziewczyny o wszystkich dziwnych i tajemniczych miejscach na jakie ewentualnie mogliśmy się natknąć podczas wędrówki.  
- Czyli zwykli podróżnicy. No cóż, jeśli macie czas i nie macie nic przeciwko, to z chęcią opowiem wam o Łysicy i magicznym źródle jakie ponoć się na niej znajduje.  
- Magiczne źródło? - mruknąłem cicho, przypominając sobie, że dawno temu już z czymś takim mieliśmy do czynienia.  
- Źródło z Kocka. - szepnął Max, zgadzając się z moi tokiem rozumowania. Clair natomiast z charakterystycznym blaskiem w oczach oznajmiła:  
- Akurat jest pora obiadowa i jako że nie mamy nic przeciwko, to z chęcią przy posiłku usłyszymy, co też za legenda wiąże się z tym miejscem.  
Mężczyzna się roześmiał, po czym wskazał na Punkt Medyczny i rzekł:  
- Czegoś co określacie jako "restauracja dla trenerów" wprawdzie u nas nie ma, ale w środku jest kilka stołów i krzeseł, więc będziecie mogli spokojnie usiąść i zjeść coś dobrego. Dodatkowo kuchnia też się tam znajduje, więc myślę że z ciepłym posiłkiem dużego problemu nie będzie. - i otworzywszy drzwi gestem zaprosił nas do środka.  
- Dziękujemy. - odparła tylko Clair i po chwili nie tylko my ale i nasze Poki zajęły miejsca przy stole wewnątrz Punktu Medycznego. Nawet Noctowl zdołał się jakoś usadowić na oparciu jednego z krzeseł i teraz podobnie jak reszta towarzystwa czekał na jedzenie. Obsługa Punktu Medycznego nie protestowała, widocznie takie praktyki zdarzały się tu nie raz i nie dwa i tylko upewniwszy się, że mamy ochotę na ciepłą zupę i pobrawszy drobną opłatę na nią szybko zabrali się za przygotowanie posiłku.  
- Legenda Łysicy... - mężczyzna rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle, podrapał po brodzie, zamyślił chwilę, po czym kontynuował - Będzie to opowieść tragiczna o miłości i zdradzie, coś w sam raz dla takich młodych trenerów jak wy - i mrugnął porozumiewawczo.  
- Taaa... Romantyczność. Znam taką co nawet nie wie, że takie słowo istnieje. - mruknąłem cicho, tylko po to, aby poczuć, że pięta buta Clair wbija się boleśnie w palce mojej stopy.  
- Oj zdziwiłbyś się chłopcze. Każdy jest romantyczny... Na swój sposób, rzecz jasna. - powiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się przy tym. Następnie namyślał się jeszcze przez chwilę, a wreszcie rozpoczął opowieść:  
- W dawnych czasach, jeszcze nim powstała Gwardia Pokemon na szczycie Łysicy stał wspaniały zamek. W zamku tym zaś mieszkały dwie piękne siostry, starsza ciemnowłosa Jadwiga i młodsza, jasnowłosa Agata. Pewnego razu do zamku przybył młody rycerz, zatrzymał się na nocleg, a oczarowany urodą obu sióstr postanowił zostać na dłużej. Siostry zaś zakochały się w młodym, pięknym i jak się okazało bogatym rycerzu...  
- Taaa... Dziewczyny na kasę poleciały. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- Czy ja wiem, w końcu same też do biednych nie należały. - odparłem. Max tylko uciszył nas krytycznym spojrzeniem, zaś mężczyzna niezrażony kontynuował:  
- Rozpoczęła się rywalizacja między siostrami o względy rycerza. Każda z nich miała nadzieję, że to ona zostanie ostatecznie wybranką jego serca. Z czasem rywalizacja ta przerodziła się niestety w obsesję. Jadwiga bojąc się, że młodzieniec może wybrać jej młodszą siostrę postanowiła pozbyć się konkurentki. Na początek planowała zepchnąć ją z murów zamkowych w przepaść, jednak gdy próba się nie udała zdecydowała na bezpieczniejszy i bardziej skuteczny sposób. Zatruła miód i liczyła na to, że jej siostra go wypije.  
- Trucizna... Jakie to oklepane. - znów mruknęła Clair. Sceptyzm na jej twarzy wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że w całą tą legendę nie wierzy, ale ciekawa jest finału historii, więc słuchała dalej.  
- Tymczasem Agata udała się na przechadzkę po okolicznych polach i lasach, a wracając do zamku dostrzegła dziwne znaki na niebie. Niespodziewanie się ściemniło, rozszalała się potężna burza, jakiej nigdy dotąd nie widziała i nagle seria piorunów uderzyła w zamek, jego wieże i mury. Zamek stanął w płomieniach, ściany się rozpadły tworząc rumowisko skalne, jakie do dziś znajduje się na szczycie Łysicy, wreszcie nawałnica uspokoiła się. Zrozpaczona siostra szukała śladów po rycerzu i Jadwidze, niestety nie znalazła ani ciał, ani nawet śladu po nich. Agata bardzo płakała po jej stracie, zaś łzy wylane na ruinach zamku spływały po stokach góry tworząc u podnóża źródełko, które podobno miało magiczne właściwości. Niestety lata mijały, Łysica się zmieniała i tak, z czasem po zamku została jedynie sterta kamieni, zaś miejsce w którym znajdowało się źródło zostało zapomniane i zapewne zarosło drzewami i dziś nikt juz nie potrafi wskazać, gdzie mogłoby się znajdować.  
Mężczyzna zakończył opowieść i teraz z ciekawością się nam przyglądał, oczekując naszej reakcji.  
- I co? Tyle? Szczerze spodziewałam się lepszej historyjki. - skomentowała wreszcie legendę nieco zawiedziona Clair.  
- No wiesz, nie ukrywam że za dobrym opowiadaczem nie jestem, ale taka jest legenda, a jak wiadomo w każdej legendzie coś z prawdy jest. - odparł mężczyzna uśmiechając się.  
- A czy ktoś szukał tego źródełka? - zapytałem zainteresowany.  
- A owszem, wiele osób, głównie trenerów, lecz jak dotąd nic nie znaleziono. Dodatkowo pamiętać należy, że zarówno Łysica jak i okolice góry to dziki teren, różne dziwne Pokemony można tam spotkać, a wiele z nich nie lubi obcych, więc i na wyprawę poszukiwawczą nie każdy się udaje.  
- Dziwne Pokemony? - szybko podchwyciła Clair.  
- No wiesz trenerko, w zamku poza siostrami z pewnością mieszkała też służba. Powiadają więc, że na szycie Łysicy od czasu do czasu widać zjawy które kiedyś były ludźmi którzy w zniszczonym zamku mieszkali. - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna.  
- Zjawy? Czyli Pokemony Duchy zapewne, super. - blask w oczach dziewczyny stał się bardziej intensywny, "fanatyczna wersja" jak to określałem.  
- Czy powinniśmy wiedzieć coś szczególnego o okolicach Łysicy? Jest tam może jakiś teren chroniony, gdzie nie wolno łapać Pokemonów? Albo występują jakieś rzadkie bądź niebezpieczne stworki? - zapytał Max, tak jak ja wiedząc doskonale, że gdy tylko skończymy obiad wyruszamy na poszukiwania.  
- No cóż, nie można powiedzieć, że Góry Świętokrzyskie do jakiś szczególnie wysokich należą, nawet śniegu u nas zbytnio nie ma. Takie to mamy bardziej na południu kraju, Tatry, Sudety i tym podobne. Jednak mimo przewagi lasów nad skałami i kosodrzewiną rumowiska skalne są, a co za tym idzie wiele kamiennych Pokemonów można spotkać. No i zjawy na szczycie góry, zwykle pojawiające się wieczorami, czy nocą. Terenów chronionych jednak nie ma, więc Pokemony możecie śmiało łapać, jeśli chcecie. Uprzedzam jednak, że łatwe do łapania to one nie będą.  
- Dziękujemy, to chyba wszystko... - tu Max spojrzał na nas pytająco. Ja tylko pokręciłem przecząco głową, też uznałem że uzyskaliśmy dość informacji, aby na wyprawę się udać, a zapasy zrobione przedwczoraj w Kielcach w zupełności wystarczyły jeszcze na co najmniej trzy dni.  
- No to wszystko jasne. Łysica, rzadkie Poki i tajemnicze źródełko czekają na zbadanie i odkrycie. - oznajmiła entuzjastycznie Clair, a prędkość jej jedzenia wzrosła kilkukrotnie. Wiedząc, że za ociąganie się możemy zostać skrytykowani wzięliśmy z dziewczyny przykład i tak pięć minut później podziękowawszy zarówno za wszelkie informacje, jak i za dobry posiłek opuszczaliśmy już Punkt Medyczny i drogą prowadzącą w lasy skierowaliśmy się w stronę widzianego w oddali wzgórza, czyli właśnie Łysicy.  
- Dziwne tylko, że Bill również bawi się w poszukiwania legendarnych miejsc. - zacząłem się głośno zastanawiać, gdy opuściliśmy miasteczko i wkroczyliśmy w lasy.  
- A bo to wiadomo, co mu po głowie chodzi? Bogaty jest, a wędruje po kraju i trenuje Pokemony. Może ojciec zleca mu jakieś misje, czy coś. W końcu gdyby Bill Senior dorwał się do takiego źródełka leczniczego, to z pewnością chciałby na tym dużo zarobić. - odparł Max.  
Ojca Billa, czyli Billa Seniora jak dotąd spotkaliśmy raz. Nie patrząc na sentymentalizm, jakim było dla mieszkańców pewnej wioski drzewo zwane przez nich "Dębem Wolności" zamierzał je wyciąć, a na terenie na którym rosło zbudować fabrykę czy coś podobnego. Na szczęście dzięki naszej interwencji odpuścił sobie, ale to jedno spotkanie wystarczyło, aby wiedzieć, że facio może być bardziej problematyczny od jego złośliwego synalka.  
- Taaa... Młody łazi po kraju, a jak znajdzie coś ciekawego to informuje o tym Starszego. To ma sens i tłumaczy czemu ten kretyn Gyaradosa chciał łapać. - mruknęła jeszcze Clair, aby po chwili zatrzymać się w pół kroku i nam gestem nakazać to samo.  
- Co się... - nie skończyłem pytania, bo palec wskazujący trenerki znalazł się tuż przed moim nosem, a gest ten błyskawicznie mnie uciszył.  
- Z lewej strony... Kilka metrów przed nami... Absol gotów? - wyszeptała podekscytowana dziewczyna. Stworek tylko kiwnął głową i już miał skoczyć do ataku, gdy ze wskazanego miejsca wybiegły dwa wystraszone Sentrety i przecinając ścieżkę którą szliśmy zniknęły w leśnej gęstwinie po prawej stronie.  
- Co? - Clair przez chwile wyglądała jakby chciała kogoś udusić i tylko dlatego wiedziałem, że jeśli ja albo Max zaczniemy się śmiać, to za dobrze się to dla nas nie skończy. Tymczasem na drzewie obok dziewczyny przysiadł Noctowl i teraz kręcąc krytycznie głowa coś hukał po swojemu.  
- Mam nadzieje Pierzaku, że się ze mnie nie naśmiewasz, bo inaczej na kolację będziemy mieć pieczoną sowę. - warknęła gniewnie trenerka.  
- Spokojnie Clair, wrzuć na luz. On tylko mówi, że jak wypatrzy coś niebezpiecznego, albo interesującego to da znać, a wszelkie Sentrety, Pidgeye, Zigzagony, czy inne Rattaty to stworki przez niego ignorowane. Jeśli więc nawet obok nas coś będzie szeleścić w krzakach to zapewne nie jest to nic interesującego ani niebezpiecznego. - przetłumaczyłem szybko pohukiwania stworka, z wielkim trudem starając się być poważnym.  
- No dobra, już dobra. Po prostu nowego Poka chcę i się trochę denerwuję, jasne? - mruczała poirytowana trenerka.  
- Masz, ale nie rzucaj go w krzaki za pięć minut. - powiedziałem wciskając w dłoń dziewczyny pustego PokeBalla, czym udało mi się poprawić jej nastrój.  
- Najlepiej poczekaj aż Noctowl da znać, że zbliżamy się do czegoś ciekawego. - przypomniał jeszcze Max, zaś Poke-Sowa tylko pokiwała głową i znów poleciała przed naszą drużynkę, aby wypatrywać ewentualnych niebezpieczeństw.  
I tak wyruszyliśmy na szczyt Łysicy. Trudno to było nazwać wspinaczką, bowiem zbyt stroma droga nie była, chociaż od czasu do czasu pod górkę się wędrowało. Drzewa po lewej i prawej, od czasu od czasu przeleciał nad nami jakiś Pokemon, najczęściej Pidgey lub Spearow. Z krzaków też czasem wybiegały na ścieżkę spłoszone pospolite Pokemony, ale teraz Clair już nie szalała i nie atakowała wszystkiego co się ruszało w polu widzenia. Noctowl co jakiś czas informował, że nie widzi nic dziwnego, ani niepokojącego, Absol wędrował spokojnie obok swojej trenerki, w odróżnieniu od Bellossoma, który od czasu do czasu zbaczał ze ścieżki ,aby pooglądać mijane drzewa, krzewy czy kwiatki wyraźnie nimi zainteresowany.

Wędrowaliśmy już dobrych parę godzin i wprawdzie widać było, że do szczytu Łysicy dużo nam nie zostało, jednak pewne też było, że czeka nas noc spędzona w lesie, nie pierwsza, ale i też nie ostatnia, jednak obecnie trzeba było pomyśleć o odpoczynku, bowiem zmęczenie powoli dawało o sobie znać.  
- Trzeba będzie zrobić postój na ścieżce, bo polany jak dotąd żadnej nie widać. - stwierdził Max, gdy nadleciał Noctowl i już z daleka widać było, że tym razem przyuważył coś ciekawego, albo niepokojącego. Następnie spomiędzy drzew w stronę Poke-Sowy został ciśnięty spory kamień, na szczęście nie zdołał trafić Pokemona.  
- Oho, kłopoty. - zareagowałem szybko, sięgając po PokeBall, ale gest Clair powstrzymał mnie od wypuszczenia Brelooma.  
- Hej spokojnie, to ja mam łapać Poka, prawda? - zapytała z wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
- Wypadałoby najpierw ustalić z czym mamy do czynienia, Noctowl? - Poke-Sowa przyleciała już do nas i teraz hukając dawała do zrozumienia, że przed nami jest coś dziwnego.  
- Jak to drzewa rzucały kamienie? - zapytałem nie będąc pewnym czy dobrze rozumiem Pokemona i na wszelki wypadek sprawdzając tłumaczenie w PokeEncyklopedii. Ku memu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu słowa wyświetlane przez urządzenie potwierdziły jednak, że tłumaczę prawidłowo.  
- Czekaj, czekaj Pierzak, dobrze rozumiem? Lecisz sobie i nagle z drzewa spada na ciebie kamień? - zapytała z powątpiewaniem Clair.  
- "Tak było. Leciałem, gdy nagle spomiędzy drzew w moją stronę zostały rzucone kamienie. Nie widziałem nikogo, więc wróciłem was uprzedzić." - przeczytałem tłumaczenie PokeEncyklopedii.  
- Dziwne... - mruknąłem, aby po chwili krzyknąć - Uwaga!  
Na szczęście zdążyliśmy odskoczyć, gdy kolejny kamień wylądował w miejscu, gdzie chwilę temu staliśmy.  
- Hej, może trochę kultury co?! Takim kamulcem to można komuś zrobić krzywdę! - krzyknęła Clair, jednak nie doczekała się żadnej odpowiedzi.  
- Może Kadabra powinien przeskanować okolicę? - zapytałem sięgając po PokeBall ze stworkiem.  
- Nie ma takiej potrzeby Tori, chyba wiem z czym mamy do czynienia. - odparł Max, a następnie odebrawszy mi PokeEncyklopedię wystukał coś na niej, aby po oddaniu moim oczom ukazał się wizerunek stwora wyglądającego jak drzewo i podpisanego jako Sudowoodo.  
- "Sudowoodo, kamienny Pokemon, który wykorzystuje swój wygląd do maskowania się wśród drzew. Występuje stadnie w terenach górskich i podgórskich i dzielnie broni swego terytorium. Najczęstsze ataki to Rzut Kamieniem w walce dystansowej i Niski Kopniak w walce bezpośredniej." - przeczytałem informacje o stworku.  
- No to wszystko jasne. Dziwi mnie tylko, że coś co wygląda jak drzewo jest kamienne, ale to się nawet dobrze składa... - to mówiąc Clair wypuściła Blastoisa i z wrednym uśmiechem oznajmiła głośno:  
- Słuchajcie bando niewychowanych Pokemonów, trenerzy chcą sobie spokojnie przejść przez wasz teren, jeśli nam pozwolicie, to nic się wam nie stanie, jeśli zaś nie pozwolicie... Cóż, ten stworek chętnie potraktuje całą okolicę dużą ilością wody i wierzcie mi, że jest do tego zdolny, a wy nadmiaru wilgoci raczej nie lubicie, prawda?  
- O raju... - mruknąłem tylko widząc, co ta wariatka wyprawia. I tak jak się spodziewałem, odpowiedzią były kolejne kamienie ciśnięte wprost w Clair, tym razem szybko sparowane Wodną Bronią Blastoisa.  
- Wykorzystują fakt, że wśród drzew ich nie widać. - stwierdził Max.  
- Taaa... Cwaniaczki. Dobra Toriś, wypuść Żółtka, niech określi ile tego się tam chowa. - poleciła trenerka i po chwili obok niej pojawił się Psycho-Pok rozglądając uważnie po okolicy.  
"Trzech po lewej... Dwóch po prawej... Odległości to dwadzieścia... Do trzydziestu metrów... Licząc od nas..." - w głowie szybko usłyszałem wynik analizy Pokemona, a przypomniawszy sobie co Liderka z Kielc mówiła o zdolnościach Kadabry i tym, że nawet w PokeBallu stworek może wyczuwać otoczenie, zbytnio się nie zdziwiłem, że bez wydania polecenia zrobił to, czego od niego oczekiwano.  
- Dobra, no to mamy punkt odniesienia... Wodne Działo i nie przejmuj się karczowanymi drzewami! - poleciła entuzjastycznie Clair, gdy tylko powtórzyłem jej myśli Pokemona. Blastoise zaś szybko wystrzelił potężny strumień wody, który faktycznie powalił dwa drzewa, a zatrzymawszy się na trzecim sprawił, że owo drzewo zaczęło uciekać.  
- No i o to chodziło. Nie przerywaj ataku. - zachęcała podopiecznego Clair, powoli idąc w stronę atakowanego Sudowoodo. Niestety towarzysze stworka widząc co się dzieje postanowili zareagować i znów w stronę dziewczyny poleciały dwa kamienie, tym razem skontrowane przez szybkie i silne uderzenia łap Absola.  
- No tak, stadne Poki więc się bronią przed złapaniem, nawet gdyby to był tylko jeden z nich. - zrozumiał intencje Poków Max.  
- Clair, może sobie odpuścisz? - zaryzykowałem pytanie, które trenerka oczywiście zignorowała.  
Tymczasem atakowany Sudowooodo starał się wyrwać spod odstrzału, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Nagle obok niego pojawiły się dwa kolejne "ruchome drzewa" i z głośnym rykiem zaczęły wypuszczać chmury piachu, co miało za zadanie ograniczyć naszą widoczność.  
- Burza Piaskowa. - Max szybko rozpoznał atak, a ja widząc co się dzieje krzyknąłem:  
- Clair wycofaj się i pozwól im uciec. W zasłonie z piachu nie zobaczysz nadlatujących kamieni i jeszcze cię któryś trafi.  
Widać było że dziewczyna się waha i gdyby nie powaga sytuacji z pewnością nie przepuściłaby okazji. Wreszcie zrezygnowana oznajmiła:  
- Niech wam będzie, zmykajcie stąd. Na przyszłość jednak nie atakujcie trenerów, którzy tylko sobie idą i wam nie przeszkadzają.  
Bastoise przestał lać wodą, zaś piach przestał lecieć od strony "ruchomych drzew". Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, zasłona piasku dość szybko się rozwiała i naszym oczom ukazał się widok pobojowiska. Dwa powalone drzewa, mocno rozmoknięty teren wokół i sporo błota, które powstało z mieszaniny wody z pisakiem. Na środku tego wszystkiego stała zaś Clair z Absolem, a mina dziewczyny wyrażała wielki zawód, że jednak nie udało jej się stworka złapać.  
- Eh... No dobra, tym razem były to Poki warte łapania, ale patrząc na to wszystko nie jestem pewny, czy taka demolka jest mimo wszystko uzasadniona. - stwierdziłem, gdy dziewczyna wróciła do nas z wciąż niewyraźną miną.  
- Ale i tak cała akcja przyniosła dobry efekt, jeśli dzięki niej Sudowoodo przestaną atakować wędrownych trenerów. - dodał po chwili Max.  
- No dobra już niech wam będzie. Cwaniaczki, jakby nie pomoc kumpli, to bym go dorwała. – marudziła chwilę Clair, ale na szczęście szybko pogodziła się z porażką w łapaniu Pokemona.  
Na miejscu bitwy zostaliśmy jeszcze pół godziny, korzystając z powalonych drzew jako dość wygodnego miejsca na odpoczynek. Plan zakładał przed nocą dotrzeć na szczyt Łysicy, aby gdy jeszcze jest w miarę widno pooglądać rumowisko skalne, jakie jest na szczycie i być może dostrzec coś interesującego. No i jeśli w nocy faktycznie pojawiają się tam jakieś zjawy to kto wie, może zdołamy się na jakąś natknąć...


	99. Magiczne źródło

ODCINEK 99: MAGICZNE ŹRÓDŁO.

Słońce zniknęło już za lasem, wprawdzie jeszcze nie zaszło, ale powoli zaczynało robić się ciemno. My zaś odważnie wędrowaliśmy ścieżką, na której stromizny występowały coraz częściej. Do szczytu Łysicy było coraz bliżej, o czym zresztą informowały mijane od jakiegoś czasu mniejsze, lub większe stosy kamieni. Po zadymie z Sudowoodo więcej żadne Poki nie zdecydowały się nas zaatakować, ale również żadnego stworka Clair nie miała okazji złapać. Zastanawiałem się, czy zgodnie z opowieścią mężczyzny z wioski na szczycie góry faktycznie natkniemy się na jakieś zjawy, czy raczej Pokemony Duchy. Wkrótce mieliśmy się o tym przekonać, bowiem niespodziewanie las się skończył, a naszym oczom ukazało się spore rumowisko skalne. Mnóstwo kamieni tworzyło szczyt góry, na którą właśnie się wspięliśmy. Zgodnie z legendą były to pozostałości stojącego tu dawno temu zamku, jednak jeśli mam być szczery wyglądało to raczej jak bardzo duża sterta kamieni, niż kawałki ścian, czy wież zamkowych.  
- No i jesteśmy na szczycie. Co teraz? - zapytał Max rozglądając się dookoła. Zmęczony wędrówką Bellossom przysiadł na jednym z większych kamieni, zaś Noctowl wylądował obok na podobnym i też czekał na rozwój wypadków. Poke-Sowa nie zauważyła jak dotąd nic niepokojącego, więc wszystko wskazywało na to, że poza możliwością podziwiania okolicy, teraz niknącej powoli w zapadającym mroku niewiele więcej przyjdzie z całej tej wyprawy.  
- Hmm... Skoro chwilowo Poków żadnych nie widać, to pasowałoby się rozejrzeć za czymś, co może być śladem po strumyczku, źródełku, czy czymś podobnym. - zaproponowała Clair, rozglądając się dookoła i trącając nogą kilka kamieni.  
- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby tak łatwo było coś takiego znaleźć. Skoro wielu poszukiwaczy przed nami starało się sprawdzić, czy magiczne źródło z legendy istnieje, to chyba już ktoś by się na nie natknął, prawda? - zapytałem, ale również zacząłem powoli obchodzić szczyt góry.  
Przez dobrych kilkanaście minut nic się nie działo. Kręciliśmy się bez celu, Poki odpoczywały i wyglądało na to, że trzeba będzie zejść trochę niżej i poszukać jakiejś polany, celem rozbicia obozowiska na nocleg, gdy nagle Noctowl poderwał się ostrzegawczo hukając, zaś Absol warknął i zaczął węszyć.  
- Coś się dzieje. - raczej zapytał, niż stwierdził Max, a widząc, że Bellossom zdążył już zasnąć zawrócił Poka.  
- No mam nadzieje, że nie fatygowaliśmy się tu na próżno. Zjawy miały się jakieś pokazać, prawda? - z błyskiem fanatyzmu w oczach Clair wyglądała na więcej niż zadowoloną.  
Nagle zerwał się silny wiatr i albo mi się wydawało, albo zaczęło się ściemniać szybciej niż do tej pory. Wiedziony przeczuciem wypuściłem Charizarda, aby płomień z jego ogona dał nieco więcej światła, a dodatkowo Kadabrę celem analizy czy faktycznie coś się zbliża, a jeśli tak, to czym owo coś jest.  
- Tam. - Clair wskazała kierunek w tej samej chwili co Kadabra wyciągniętą w dłoni łyżką. Sekundę później została stamtąd wystrzelona mała czarna kulka.  
- Uwaga. - ostrzegł Max, wypuszczając też Shiftry z PokeBalla. Na szczęście pocisk minął nas nie czyniąc nikomu krzywdy, jednak zaraz za nim poleciały dwa następne.  
"Otaczają nas..." - usłyszałem w głowie ostrzeżenie Kadabry. I rzeczywiście, po chwili następna kulka pojawiła się za moimi plecami i jedynie dzięki szybkiemu wystrzałowi niewielkiego płomienia ognia przez Charizarda, który spalił ów pocisk, nic mi się nie stało.  
- Pokażcie się, jeśli macie odwagę! - zakrzyknęła wyzywająco Clair, a Absol stojący przed nią warknął gniewnie.  
Atakujących nie trzeba było więcej zachęcać, bowiem z lasu wyłoniło się kilkanaście par czerwonych oczu, które bezszelestnie zaczęły się do nas zbliżać.  
- Clair, a jeśli to są prawdziwe zjawy? - zapytałem lekko zaniepokojony.  
"Spokojnie... To Pokemony..." - usłyszałem odpowiedź Kadabry, po której stworek wystrzelił Psycho-Promień rozbijając dwa czarne pociski wystrzelone przez napastników.  
- Poke-Duchy. - stwierdził Max, gdy nasi przeciwnicy zbliżyli się na tyle, że dało się dostrzec ich sylwetki.  
Stwory okazały się szarymi Pokemonami, z białą twarzą bardzo podobną do ludzkiej czaszki, w której jarzyła się para czerwonych oczu. Nie wydajać żadnych dźwięków zatrzymały się w odległości kilkunastu metrów i zaczęły regularny ostrzał Kulami Cienia.  
- Ognisty Strumień. - poleciłem Charizardowi, korzystając z okazji, że do najbliższych drzew jest spora odległość i Pok nie zdoła ich podpalić.  
- Osłabiający Atak. - Max również wysłał Shiftry do walki i tak oba Poki szybko i zwinnie starały się zarówno eliminować pociski przeciwników, jak i ich samych.  
- Hmm... - Clair tymczasem rozglądała się uważnie, do czasu do czasu uchylając przed przelatującą Kulą Cienia. Wyglądało na to, ze czegoś szuka, albo kogoś.  
- Dobra, już wiem. Drugi z prawej, obok tego co go właśnie Żółtek wyeliminował. - poinstruowała Absola trenerka, aby wraz z Pokiem szybko zbliżyć się do upatrzonego stworka. Dostrzegłem też w jej ręce PokeBall, zapewne ten sam, który otrzymała ode mnie kilka godzin wcześniej. Gdyby nie zbytnie skupienie na walce, to chyba bym się załamał. W takich sytuacjach myśleć o łapaniu Poków i nie zwracać uwagi na dziejącą się dookoła bitwę chyba tylko ta wariatka potrafiła. Inna sprawa, że walczyliśmy całkiem nieźle. Ogień Charizarda skutecznie eliminował Kule Cienia, a dodatkowo Kadabra teleportował się między przeciwnikami systematycznie eliminując jednego po drugim strzałami Psycho-Promienia. Z drugiej strony wzgórza radził sobie Max i jego Shiftry, który skokami i ciosami Osłabiającego Ataku również całkiem sprawnie pozbywał się natrętnych przeciwników.  
- Gryzienie, a jak się będzie rzucał, to potarmoś go trochę. - usłyszałem polecenia Clair. Jako że pole bitwy zaczęło powoli pustoszeć, a przeciwnicy którzy zbytnio oberwali decydowali się na ucieczkę mogłem spokojnie poobserwować dziewczynę w akcji i stwierdzić, że wybrała prawdopodobnie najsilniejszego i największego z Poke-Duchów. Absol zaś skoczył na przeciwnika i szybko wgryzł się w jego rękę. Pokemon zaczął wściekle piszczeć, nawet wystrzelił czarną chmurę w stronę Absola, jednak stworek nie zamierzał puścić. Tymczasem reszta przeciwników powoli zaczynała się wycofywać. Niektóre szybciej, inne wolniej zaciekawione losem swego towarzysza. Clair zaś czekając na odpowiedni moment zakrzyknęła wreszcie:  
- Wystarczy! - po czym Absol odskoczył od Poke-Ducha, zaś dziewczyna cisnęła w niego PokeBallem. Piłka trafiła w stworka i zamknęła go w środku, a światełko na niej umieszczone zaczęło szybko migać.  
- Siedź tam... Siedź tam... - powtarzała cicho trenerka. I faktycznie jakby mocą zaklęcia stworek został w PokeBallu, gdyż światełko przestało w końcu migać i zgasło.  
- Tak jest, Wspaniała Trenerka Clair złapała kolejny okaz do swojej kolekcji...- okrzyk dziewczyny urwał się w połowie, po czym zapytała lekko zmieszana - A właściwie co to za stworki?  
Uderzywszy dłonią w czoło sięgnąłem po PokeEncyklopedię, bowiem bitwa właściwie została już zakończona. Poza nami i naszymi Pokami na szycie góry zostało jeszcze cztery Poke-Duchy obserwujące nas z bezpiecznej odległości.  
- Duskulle, Pokemony Duchy. Rzadsze niż Gastleye, częstsze niż Misdreavusy. - poinformowałem krótko.  
- Gratulacje Clair. - powiedział Max.  
- Super, wreszcie nowy Pokemon i to taki, o jakim od dawna marzyłam. - ucieszyła się trenerka, a widząc, że towarzysze złapanego przez nią właśnie Poka nadal ją obserwują zwróciła się do nich - Nie martwcie się, dobrze się zaopiekuje waszym kumplem, znam się na tym. Wytrenuję go na sinego i szczęśliwego Pokemona.  
Absol stojący obok dziewczyny kiwał dodatkowo głową, jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów.  
- Poza tym właściwie sam jest sobie winien, nie musiałyście nas atakować. - dodała dziewczyna po chwili z wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Duskulle poobserwowały nas jeszcze przez kilka sekund, po czym zapewne przyjęły do wiadomości to, co powiedziała im trenerka, gdyż podobnie jak reszta stworków oddaliły się w stronę lasu.  
- No to połowa planu wykonana. Drugą część to chyba za dnia pasuje wykonać. - stwierdził Max, zawróciwszy Shiftry.  
Chłopak miał racje, bowiem teraz było już bardzo ciemno i właściwie gdyby nie ogień z ogona Charizarda, to nawet powrót do lasu i wyszukanie odpowiedniego miejsca na spoczynek mógłby stanowić problem. Na szczęście bezchmurne niebo wskazywało na to, że przez noc nie powinno padać, a rozbiwszy szybko prowizoryczne obozowisko na kawałku ziemi nie zawalonej rumowiskiem skalnym mogliśmy wreszcie udać się na spoczynek, aby rankiem kontynuować ewentualne poszukiwania magicznego źródła.

- No nie bądź taki, naprawdę chcesz się szlajać po tych lasach? Ze mną czekają cię o wiele ciekawsze przygody.  
Obudził mnie głos Clair, gdy otworzyłem oczy i rozejrzałem się po naszym obozowisku stwierdziłem, że jest ranek, Max powoli wygrzebuje się ze śpiwora, natomiast Clair już rozbudzona i praktycznie gotowa do drogi cierpliwie tłumaczy coś swemu najnowszemu Pokemonowi, dodatkowo popierana przez kiwanie głowa stojącego obok niej Absola.  
- Jakiś problem? - wymruczałem półprzytomnie.  
- Duskull nie jest pewien, czy chce włóczyć się z Clair po świecie, więc ta stara się go do tego przekonać. - wyjaśnił Max, aby ciszej dodać - Z niezwykłą jak na nią cierpliwością.  
- Cicho tam, nie pomagacie. - usłyszeliśmy komentarz dziewczyny, która po chwili znów zaczęła tłumaczyć Poke-Duchowi jak to fajnie mają Poki trenerów. Trenują ,stają się silniejsze, przeżywają różne przygody, mają opiekę w Punktach Medycznych i tak dalej. Stworek namyślał się chwilę, spoglądał to na trenerkę, to na stojącego obok stworka, lecz nadal nie był do końca przekonany. Wreszcie do akcji wkroczył Absol, mrucząc i warcząc zaczął coś opowiadać i na ile zdołałem poznać język tego Pokemona była to historia jego męczenia się z Billem i późniejszego uratowania przez Clair. Wreszcie Poke-Duch pokiwał głową na znak, że zgadza się na warunki, jakie przedstawiła mu dziewczyna i nawet pozwolił się pogłaskać, po czym podleciał do nas, celem pooglądania towarzyszy jego nowej trenerki.  
- Tak, witaj w drużynie, Wiesz, może ona jest wredna i złośliwa, ale naprawdę na opiece nad Pokemonami zna się jak mało kto. - przywitałem stworka ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie dziewczyny. Wreszcie udało się nam jako tako uporządkować miejsce naszego prowizorycznego obozowiska i teraz mogliśmy w spokoju pooglądać rumowisko skalne na szczycie Łysicy. Niestety tak jak wieczorem tak i teraz nic nie wskazywało na to, aby było tu jakieś źródło.  
- Nie fajnie. Jeśli trzeba będzie obejść całą górę aby znaleźć to, czego szukamy, to może to zająć bardzo dużo czasu. - mruknęła niezadowolona Clair po trzecim, czy czwartym okrążeniu szczytu.  
- Już chyba mówiłem, gdyby to było takie proste, to źródło byłoby już dawno znalezione. - odparłem spokojnie, siedząc obecnie na jednym z większych kamieni i zastanawiając co dalej. Noctowl właśnie wrócił z kolejnego oblotu okolicy informując, że po raz kolejny nie wypatrzył nic, co można by uznać za źródło, strumyk czy tez pozostałości po nich.  
- No to chyba wracamy... - odezwał się niepewnie Max, gdy nagle do trenerki podleciał cały czas będący poza PokeBallem Duskull i mruczeniem starał się o coś zapytać.  
- Hmm... - trenerka wprawdzie na chwilę obecną nie była w stanie domyślić się o co Pokowi może chodzić, ale z pomocą PokeEncyklopedii szybko zrozumieliśmy, ze Duskull wie o czymś, co może pomóc nam w poszukiwaniach. Okazało się, że w lesie, od stromej części góry, trudno dostępnej dla ludzi, ale często odwiedzanej przez latające Poki znajduje się jaskinia, w której wprawdzie nie ma żadnego zbiornika wodnego, ale może jest tam jakaś wskazówka odnośnie tego, czego szukamy.  
- Stroma część góry. Fajnie, tylko jak my się tam dostaniemy. - zacząłem się zastanawiać, gdy Clair podziękowała Pokowi za pomoc.  
- No i widzisz Toriś, jakbyś opanował latanie na Charizardzie, to by problemu nie było. - mruknęła jeszcze dziewczyna idąc za Poke-Duchem, który wskazał gdzie mniej więcej powinniśmy się starać zejść ze szczytu Łysicy.  
- No tak, jedyna stroma część. - mruknął Max obserwując przepaść pod nami. Noctowl tymczasem poleciał w dół celem wybadania okolicy. Po kilku minutach z głośnym hukaniem wrócił i oznajmił, że faktycznie jest tam jakaś jaskinia, około pięćdziesięciu, może sześćdziesięciu metrów od szczytu.  
- Hmm... Wystarczająco długiej liny nie mamy, prawda? - zapytała Clair obserwując niemal pionową ścianę, z której jednak wyrastało całkiem sporo drzew, skutecznie zasłaniając widok i uniemożliwiając dostrzeżenie jaskini.  
- Niestety. Nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że coś takiego może mieć miejsce. - odparłem.  
- Hmm... A Venusaur Młodego i jego Dzikie Pnącza? - znów zadała pytanie trenerka.  
- Takiego zasięgu to one nie mają, ale z ich pomocą i asekuracja drzew spokojnie Venusaur dałby radę schodzić razem z nami. - to mówiąc trener wypuścił zielonego stworka.  
- No to jakiś plan jest. Schodzimy na dziko, od drzewa do drzewa. Jakby ktoś się poślizgnął i zaczął spadać, to pędy Zielonego powinny go złapać. Absol, dasz radę? - czarno-biały Pokemon tylko skinął głową na pytanie dziewczyny i był już gotów do schodzenia.  
- Niezbyt to bezpieczne... - mruknąłem niepewnie.  
- Jakbyśmy w większych niebezpieczeństwach nie byli. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair, po czym skoczyła w dół zbocza, aby zjechać na butach kilka metrów i zatrzymać się na jednym z drzew. Duskull popatrzył za nią, pokręcił głową z podziwem i poleciał w dół, aby wskazywać drogę do jaskini, zaś Absol kilkoma zręcznymi skokami znalazł się szybko obok dziewczyny.  
- Chyba nie ma wyjścia. - stwierdził Max, a poinstruowawszy Venusaura co się dzieje ruszył w dół, a zielony stwór za nim. Bellossom obecnie przebywał w PokeBallu, gdyż z nocnego odpoczynku nie został jeszcze wypuszczony, zaś Noctowl poleciał już w dół, aby zapewne czekać na nas u wejścia do jaskini. Westchnąłem tylko, niezbyt przekonany co do rozsądku takiej wyprawy i również zacząłem ostrożnie schodzić w dół stromego zbocza.  
Od drzewa do drzewa, powoli i ostrożne, aby się nie poślizgnąć i nie zacząć spadać, po kilkunastu metrach zacząłem orientować się jak najlepiej schodzić. O wiele niżej dostrzegłem Clair, której taki typ wędrówki nie sprawiał żadnych problemów i wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna jako pierwsza dotrze do celu,.  
- Długa lina... Jak tylko wrócimy do miasta trzeba kupić z pięćdziesiąt metrów długiej i porządnej liny. Bez niej nie ruszaj się z domu. - wymruczałem zsuwając się ostrożnie następne dwa metry niżej.  
Na szczęście, wbrew moim obawom wędrówka przebiegła bezpiecznie i po kilkunastu minutach stanęliśmy na niewielkiej półce ni to skalnej, ni to ziemnej, a przed nami wysokie na dwa metry znajdowało się wejście do jaskini, o której mówił Duskull.  
- No to jesteśmy. Trzeba będzie później pomyśleć jak stąd wrócić na górę. - oznajmiła radośnie Clair wchodząc powoli do jaskini. Duskull leciał tuż przednią i gestami dawał do zrozumienia, że podłoga powinna tu być stabilna, gdyż jaskinia jest podobno bardzo stara i nie jedną zawieruchę przetrwała.  
- Znaczy się... Ona wymyśliła jak zejść, ale jak wyjść to już nie... - wymruczałem wzdychając, gdy Max kryjąc uśmiech zawracał Venusaura do PokeBalla.  
Wkroczyliśmy do ciemnego tunelu. Prowadził Duskull, za nim Clair z Absolem, a następnie ja i Max. Pochód zamykał Noctowl, który po krótkim namyśle zdecydował tym razem lecieć z nami. Szliśmy cały czas prosto i wszystko wskazywało na to ze wędrujemy w sam środek Łysicy, aby po kilkudziesięciu metrach trafić do sporej groty raczej wykutej w skale niż będącej dziełem sił natury. Zresztą na środku owej groty znajdowało się spore zagłębienie, niezbyt wyraźnie widoczne w świetle latarek, jednak nie pozostawiające wątpliwości, że kiedyś mogła to być spora misa z wodą.  
- Chyba dotarliśmy do celu - zaryzykowałem stwierdzenie, aby po upewnieniu się, że sufit groty jest na wysokości ponad trzech metrów wypuścić z PokeBalla Charizarda. Płomień z ogona jaszczura oświetlił wnętrze groty, w której się znajdowaliśmy. Teraz też dostrzegliśmy na ścianach coś jakby malowidła, po dokładniejszych obserwacjach bardzo podobne do tych z Kocka.  
- Udało się. - zachwycona Clair najpierw pooglądała uważniej malowidła, a następnie zaczęła obchodzić dookoła kamienną misę, na której dnie znajdował się niewielki otwór, przez który prawdopodobnie kiedyś wpływała woda. Niestety wszystko wskazywało na to, że obecnie źródło wyschło.  
- Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony. Nie spodziewałem się, że po Kocku jeszcze gdzieś natkniemy się na takie źródło. - stwierdziłem przyglądając się, jak Clair ostrożnie opukuje misę i stara się znaleźć jakiś ślad.  
- Tak, niestety wygląda na to, że obecne wyschło dawno temu. Zresztą Duskull powiedział, że wody tu nie ma. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na Poke-Ducha, który pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie.  
- A więc cały tydzień poszukiwań na marne. Szkoda, będę musiał wyciągnąć do ojca bonus za marnowanie czasu. - usłyszeliśmy nagle złośliwy i niestety znajomy głos.  
U wejścia do groty w której się znajdowaliśmy stal Bill Junior, a obok niego Umbreom i Porygon2.  
- O, Pan Palancik wrócił. - zareagowała szybko Clair, a Absol stanął tuż obok niej warcząc gniewnie gotów do pojedynku.  
- Przypominam, że przy źródle w Kocku też doszło do walki i jej efektem było zawalenie się tamtejszej jaskinio-śwątyni.- szepnąłem cicho.  
- Dobrze że o tym wspominasz słabiaku, bowiem obecnie mój Porygon2 celuje wprost w sufit tego pomieszczenia. Albo będziecie współpracować, albo zostaniecie przywaleni całkiem sporą ilością skał i ziemi. - oznajmił z wrednym uśmiechem Bill.  
- Nie no, tego już za wiele. Gnębienie Poków i ogólne bycie kretynem to jedno, ale grożenie mnie i moim Pokemonom to coś, co zbyt rozsądne nie jest. - powiedziała spokojnie trenerka z mordem w oczach zbliżając się do chłopaka.  
- Eeee... Clair? - starałem się ją jakoś powstrzymać, lecz pewne było, że inaczej niż siłą to nie dam rady.  
- Spokojnie Tori, Bill nie jest taki głupi. Zawał mógłby narazić nie tylko nas, ale i jego. - szepnął uspokajająco Max.  
Tymczasem zdenerwowana dziewczyna zatrzymała się pięć metrów przed trenerem i jego Pokemonami. Z Absolem po prawej i Duskullem po lewej wyglądała na gotową do pojedynku.  
- No więc cwaniaczku mam ci znowu mordkę obić? - zapytała przymilnie.  
- Tutaj? Odważna jesteś. Jak zauważył ten knypek - tu wskazał na Maxa - Walka może doprowadzić do zawalenia nie tylko groty ale i tunelu którym tu przyszliśmy. Odważysz się na coś takiego?  
- Oczywiście. Ja w odróżnieniu od ciebie umiem podejmować ryzyko i nie zasłaniam się pieniążkami tatuśka, którego tak na marginesie ten... Jak go określiłeś "knypek" upokorzył trzy tygodnie temu. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair.  
- No tak, ojciec wspominał mi, że też miał z wami przeprawę. W porządku Brzydulo, tym razem walka na dwa Pokemony i pokażę ci co to znaczy prawdziwy trener.  
Po tych słowach Umbreon skoczył szybko na Absola, zaś Porygon2 wystrzelił Psycho-Promień w Duskulla. Czarno-biały stworek zaskoczony nieco szybkością ataku dał się powalić, ale szybko wgryzł się w nogę przeciwnika i starał strącić go z siebie. Poke-Duch zaś wprawdzie oberwał promieniem, ale błyskawicznie odpowiedział ciskaniem Kul Cienia, które niestety nic nie robiły przeciwnikowi.  
- Normal jest odporny na ataki Duchów. - przypomniałem szybko wycofując się wraz z Maxem i naszymi Pokami pod ścianę jaskini. Clair również wykonała kilka kroków w tył, aby lepiej widzieć i tak pogrążone w półmroku pole bitwy i teraz poleciła spokojnie.  
- Fala Szokowa i Rozcinanie.  
Duskull przestał atakować Porygona2 i szybko podleciawszy do Umbreona, który nadal miał przewagę nad Absolem posłał w jego stronę falę, która sparaliżowała na chwilę czarnego stworka. To wystarczyło aby Absol zepchnął z siebie przeciwnika, a następnie potraktował go mocnymi uderzeniami uzbrojonych w pazury łap.  
- Psycho-Pormień w Ducha, na Ciemniaka i tak nie zadziała. – polecił Bill.  
Duskull zaś zabłysł oczami i zręcznie uniknął ataku, który rozbił się na suficie jaskini.  
- Ostrożnie. - powiedziałem, na szczęście nic się nie stało, ale niestety moje przypomnienie o fakcie gdzie toczy się pojedynek zostało zignorowane. Umbreon starał się coś zdziałać, jednak fale wysyłane przez Duskulla skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały, co w połączeniu z atakami Absola sprawiało, że czarny Pokemon szybko tracił siły. Porygon2 zaś strzelał co chwila Psycho-Promieniem starając się trafić w Poke-Ducha, jednak dzięki Przewidywaniu stwór zręcznie ich unikał.  
- Nie będziemy się tak bawić. Porygon2 Elektryczne Dzia... - komendę Billa przerwał głośny i stanowczy rozkaz.  
- Wystarczy!  
Walczące Pokemony zatrzymały się w połowie wykonywania ataków, zaś za chłopakiem cały czas blokującym wejście pojawił się znany nam już mężczyzna, który opowiedział nam legendę Łysicy. Tym razem jednak miał on na sobie charakterystyczny zielony mundur z naszytymi znakami Ligi Pokemon na ramionach.  
- Strażnik? A się bezczelny nie przyznał. - mruknęła Clair zaskoczona tak samo jak my niespodziewanym przybyciem mężczyzny.  
- A owszem Clair, Strażnik Pokemon który był tak bezczelny, żeby wykorzystać twoją rządzę przygód i chęć poszukiwania skarbów, skoro już zarówno Bill jak i wy przywędrowaliście do tej samej wioski celem szukania legendarnego źródła.  
- Ej chwila... - dziewczyna przerwała w połowie protestu, czy raczej przerwał jej cichy pomruk nad naszymi głowami.  
- Tak, jednak jeden strzał wystarczył żeby nieco naruszyć konstrukcję. Sugeruję wyjść na zewnątrz i tam w spokoju porozmawiać, tak na wszelki wypadek. - powiedział spokojnie strażnik, jednak Bill obrzucił go pogardliwy wzrokiem.  
- A niby dlaczego mam cię słuchać? Ty wiesz kim ja jestem?  
- Och biedaku, czyżbyś nagle stracił pamięć? - odparł z udawaną troską w głosie mężczyzna, aby dodać poważniej - Słuchaj Bill, nie raz i nie dwa byłeś problematyczny dla Ligi Pokemon i korci mnie, żeby ci najzwyczajniej w świecie wlać w cztery litery, więc zmykaj na górę, zanim stracę cierpliwość i naprawdę spełnię swoją zachciewajkę.  
Chłopak nadal z gniewną miną, jednak widząc że nic już nie zdziała zawrócił Porygona2 i wciąż warczącego na wszystkich wokół mocno już poobijanego Umbreona i powoli ruszył tunelem do wyjścia.  
- Jak rozumiem my też idziemy. - stwierdziłem zawracając Charizarda i udając się w ślad za Billem i Maxem który też powoli opuszczał grotę.  
- Ale właściwie skąd wyście się tu obaj wzięli? - zapytała Clair idąc za mną.  
- A to bardzo proste. Mam Spearowa, który przez cały czas miał na oku poczynania tego narwanego chłopaka - tu wskazał na złorzeczącego na przedzie Billa - Gdy więc okazało się, że podczas nocnej wyprawy Bill natknął się na wasz obóz i zdecydował czekać, aby uderzyć w odpowiednim momencie wiedziałem, że też muszę wkroczyć do akcji. Na szczęście zdążyłem w samą porę, aby przerwać waszą kolejną sprzeczkę.  
- Czyli on naprawdę szukał tego źródła? - spytał tym razem Max.  
- Ej, możecie nie rozmawiać tak, jakby mnie tu nie było? - burknął z przodu trener, ale zgodnie go zignorowaliśmy  
- Tak utrzymuje i wątpię aby teraz zmienił zeznania. No i z waszą pomocą po raz kolejny udało się dokonać ciekawego odkrycia. Szkoda tylko, że źródło jak widzieliście wyschło zapewne już dawno temu.  
- Taaa... Plus jest taki, że wiemy że jest ich więcej. - odparła Clair.  
Doszliśmy już do pułki skalnej i tu okazało się, że może i my liny nie posiadaliśmy, ale Bill miał jej całkiem spory zapas i dzięki niej zszedł na dół zbocza. Teraz więc bez problemu wspięliśmy się z powrotem na szczyt Łysicy, aby tutaj w spokoju kontynuować rozmowę.  
- I co teraz? Ktoś będzie badał tą jaskinie? Bo jeśli tak, to chcę wiedzieć wszystko, co tylko dacie radę odkryć. - niemal zażądała Clair.  
- Jasne, jasne, mogę ci to obiecać, ale nie gwarantuję, że coś odkryjemy w najbliższym czasie. Szczerze mówiąc bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że to wy znów natkniecie się na coś dziwnego, lub tajemniczego - odarł Strażnik mrugając porozumiewawczo. Następnie zwrócił się do Billa:  
- A ty młody upierdliwcze zmykaj stąd i znajdź sobie lepsze zajęcie niż włóczenie po kraju i irytowanie wszystkich wokół. Ostrzeżenia nie dostajesz tylko dlatego, że i tak większość strażników wie, co z ciebie za ziółko.  
Bill wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale pod nosem, co z pewnością nie było przyjaznym pożegnaniem, po czym odszedł powoli, od czasu do czasu kopiąc drobne kamienie, jakie miał pod nogami.  
- Taaa... Denerwujący typ. Trochę szkoda, że ostateczne nie zdołałam po raz kolejny pokazać mu kto jest lepszy. - mruknęła Clair obserwując odejście chłopaka.  
- Ja tam myślę, że się dobrze stało. Przynajmniej tym razem źródła nie zawaliłaś stertą kamieni. - odparłem.  
- Szkoda tylko, że źródło okazało się wyschnięte. - powiedział cicho Max.  
- A to akurat nie jest tak naprawdę taki duży problem. Najważniejsze że je znaleźliśmy i dowiedliśmy tym samym, że to z Kocka nie było jedyne i zapewne w różnych rejonach kraju jeszcze inne magiczne źródełka o leczniczych właściwościach się znajdują. - powiedziała wesoło trenerka. No tak, dzięki temu że jej drużyna Pokemonów powiększyła się o Duskulla dziewczyna nie była zbytnio przejęta faktem, że wyprawa poszukiwawcza zakończyła się jedynie połowicznym sukcesem.  
Kilka godzin później zeszliśmy już z Łysicy i znajdowaliśmy na rozstaju dróg. Strażnik odprowadził nas aż do tego miejsca, zapewniając że wkrótce ekipa badaczy zajmie się znaleziskiem, a gdyby udało im się odkryć coś interesującego, to z pewnością my, a konkretnie Clair zostanie o tym poinformowana. Pożegnawszy się ze strażnikiem ruszyliśmy każdy w swoją stronę. On z powrotem do wioski, w której cała przygoda się zaczęła, zaś my w kierunku Nadnidziańskiego Parku Krajobrazowego. Nowe przygody, skarby i tajemnice czekały.


	100. Robacza Mafia

ODCINEK 100: ROBACZA MAFIA.

Wędrowaliśmy przez tereny Nadnidziańskiego Parku Krajobrazowego. Było tu z pewnością bardzo ładnie, ale też był to teren objęty całkowitym zakazem łapania Pokemonów. Plus był taki, że od czasu do czasu udało się dostrzec jakiegoś rzadszego stworka, minus - nie można go było łapać. Na szczęście podczas wyprawy na Łysicę Clair dorobiła się wreszcie nowego Pokemona i obecnie nie w głowie jej było powiększanie drużynki. Duskull zaś jako że niezbyt przepadał za światłem słonecznym ostatecznie zdecydował na wędrowanie głównie w PokeBallu. Tym sposobem w wędrówce w dalszym ciągu towarzyszyły nam trzy Pokemony, cała reszta zaś siedziała w PokeBalach. Właśnie nadleciał Noctowl informując, że zbliżamy się do niewielkiego miasteczka, co było dobrym znakiem, bowiem pora obiadu się zbliżała, a zawsze to lepiej posilać się w miejscu gdzie można wystarać się o jedzenie bardziej złożone, niż zwykle kanapki.  
- Miasteczko w środku parku, ciekawe. - stwierdziła Clair, gdy zbliżaliśmy się już do jego centrum i rozglądaliśmy w poszukiwaniu ewentualnego miejsca na posiłek.  
- Nie jest to szczególnie dziwne. Wprawdzie dużych miast w Parkach Narodowych, czy Krajobrazowych nie ma, ale małe miasteczka, czy wioski czemu nie. I jeśli się nie mylę obecnie znajdujemy się w Pińczowie, który jest niejako centrum dowodzenia nad tutejszym Parkiem Krajobrazowym, całkiem sporym zresztą. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- To tłumaczy czemu posterunek Strażników Pokemon mają - powiedziałem wskazując na niewielki budynek z logiem Ligi Pokemon nad wejściem, który właśnie mijaliśmy, a z którego wyszedł mocno zdenerwowany mężczyzna.  
- To jest skandal. No ja rozumiem że park i w ogóle, ale i tak to jest skandal... - mruczał sam do siebie.  
- Hm? Czyżby znowu problemy z Pokemonami? - zapytała Clair obserwując odchodzącego mężczyznę, który wciąż cicho narzekał.  
- A co? Chcesz wejść i spytać strażników, czy naszej pomocy nie potrzebują? - odparłem ciekaw reakcji trenerki.  
- Pomocy? Toriś przecież wiesz, że gdyby nie my, to ta cała Liga Pokemon już dawno by się rozpadła. Wszystko za nich robimy, ostatnie poszukiwania na Łysicy tylko to potwierdziły. - odparła dziewczyna posyłając mi spojrzenie pełne politowania. Następnie przystanęła, namyślając się przez chwilę, a wreszcie otworzyła drzwi na posterunek i wraz z Absolem wkroczyła do środka mrucząc cicho:  
- Może na obiad uda się wprosić.  
- Przyznam, że też jestem ciekaw o co chodzi. Chodźmy, może faktycznie damy rade w czymś pomóc. - powiedział Max, tym samym pomagając mi w podjęciu decyzji i tak razem z Bellossomem weszliśmy do budynku w ślad za dziewczyną. Noctowl tylko popatrzył za nami, a następnie, jak to miał w zwyczaju w tego typu sytuacjach wylądował na dachu posterunku i postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę.  
- Dzień dobry wszystkim. Trenerzy odwalający za was robotę przyszli ratować w potrzebie. - ogłosiła radośnie Clair idąc korytarzem i zaglądając do mijanych pomieszczeń. Pierwsze pokoje po lewej i prawej były puste, jednak z drugiego wyszedł już młody Strażnik Pokemon, a widząc naszą gromadkę stanowczo oznajmił:  
- Trenerzy, Pokemony zostawia się na zewnątrz, albo zawraca do PokeBalli. Zasad nie znacie, czy co?  
- Zasady znamy. Wy macie problem, my go rozwiązujemy, wy nam za to dziękujecie i wykręcacie się od wszelkich nagród pokowo-pieniężnych. - odparła chłopakowi Clair, czym całkowicie odebrała mu pewność siebie.  
- Eeee... A właściwie... Kim jesteście? - zapytał w końcu młody strażnik kompletnie skołowany sytuacją.  
- W porządku, wpuść ich. Zapraszam do mojego biura, gdyż jak rozumiem przyszliście tu w sprawie problemów jakie ostatnio trapią nasz Park Krajobrazowy. - usłyszeliśmy zza drzwi na końcu korytarza. Chłopak nadal zmieszany przepuścił nas i nasze Poki, zaś my weszliśmy do wspomnianego pokoju-gabinetu, gdzie za biurkiem siedział starszy mężczyzna, w mundurze Strażnika Pokemon i przyglądał się ciekawie nam i naszym podopiecznym.  
- Witam trenerów. Mikołaj Oleśnicki, miło poznać. Jak rozumiem was też zaatakowały? - spytał od razu  
- Eeee... Zaatakowały? - nie wiedziałem za bardo o co chodzi, domyślałem się jedynie, że mowa o Pokemonach.  
- Wie pan, jeśli w okolicy jest coś co atakuje ludzi, to z pewnością nie przyszłabym tu taka spokojna. Mało tego prawdopodobnie przytaszczyłabym ze sobą to co atakuje innych, mocno poobijane rzecz jasna. - odparła Clair zajmując jedno z krzeseł, jakie znajdowały się w gabinecie.  
- Hmm... Czyli to nie w sprawie "Robaczej Mafii" przyszliście? Więc o co chodzi? Od razu mówię, że zezwoleń na łapanie Pokemonów w parku nie dostaniecie. - poinformował lekko zaskoczony mężczyzna.  
- "Robacza Mafia"? - zapytała zainteresowana trenerka, zaś Max uznał, że lepiej od razu wyjaśnić czego chcemy, gdyż oznajmił głośno:  
- Właśnie wędrowaliśmy przez miasteczko, gdy zauważyliśmy mężczyznę opuszczającego wasz posterunek. Z jego zachowania wywnioskowaliśmy, że może macie jakieś problemy z Pokemonami, czy coś... No i przyszliśmy zaoferować pomoc, o ile chcecie ją przyjąć.  
Ja i Poki tylko pokiwaliśmy głowami, zaś Clair skarciła chłopaka wzrokiem, jednak widząc, że Mikołaj już wie o co chodzi czekała na wyjaśnienia.  
- A więc to tak. To się chwali że chcecie pomagać, gdyż nie raz i nie dwa trenerzy, nawet ci doświadczeni dostawali lanie i musieli ratować się ucieczką. - odparł spokojnie strażnik.  
- "Robacza Mafia". - powtórzyła Clair, aby teraz dodatkowo zapytać - Czy to znaczy, że Poke-Chrząszcze rozrabiają w okolicy?  
- Ano niestety dokładnie tak jest. - pokiwał głową mężczyzna - Dziwne to trochę, bowiem jeszcze miesiąc temu był spokój, no i zwykle Pokemony mieszkające w Parkach Narodowych czy Krajobrazowych nie atakują ludzi, bo i po co. Mają gdzie mieszkać, opiekę medyczną też im zapewniamy, jeśli okazałoby się, że jakiś jest ranny, czy chory. Dodatkowo trenerzy ich nie łapią, bo nie można, a teraz...  
- No czasem zdarzają się wyjątki od reguły. - szepnął Max, a ja tylko pokiwałem głową, wiedząc o co chłopakowi chodzi.  
Dwa miesiące temu w Tucholskim Parku Krajobrazowym był problem z bandą Spearowów dowodzonych przez silnego Fearowa. Z pomocą Noctowla udało się nam zaprowadzić porządek z ptasimi chuliganami i od tego czasu Poke-Sowa zdecydowała towarzyszyć mi w dalszej podróży. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że teraz mamy do czynienia z podobnym przypadkiem, tyle że tym razem tyczy się on Poke-Robaków.  
- Czyli krótko mówiąc kilku robaczkom lekko odbiło i się awanturują, a wy nie możecie ich spacyfikować, bo teren chroniony i przepisy zabraniają, czy tak? - spytała dla pewności Clair, a gdy strażnik pokiwał głową dodała z politowaniem w głosie - Znowu to samo. My nie możemy Pokom nic robić, ale one nas mogą zaczepiać, bo ich przepisy chronią. Czy tylko ja uważam, że to jest po prostu głupie?  
Mężczyzna chciał zapewne zaprotestować, wyjaśnić dziewczynie zasady i przepisy rządzące Ligą, a i być może skrytykować ją za zbyt lekceważące zachowanie, jednak uprzedziłem go pytaniem:  
- A właściwie jakie konkretnie Pokemony atakują i jak często ma to miejsce?  
- Oraz gdzie dokładnie? I czy tylko ludzi, czy Poki nie robacze również? - wtrącił się też Max.  
- No cóż, nie słyszałem nic o walce między Pokemonami. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, ile robaków atakuje ludzi nawet mnie to nie dziwi. Zapewne ptaki, trawiaki, wodniaki i inne typy poddały się bez walki, gdyż chrząszczy jest zwyczajnie zbyt dużo. - zaczął wyjaśniać Mikołaj.  
- Zbyt dużo, to znaczy ile? - tym razem pytanie zadała Clair, która podobnie jak my zaczęła rozumieć, że tutejszy problem jest poważny, o wiele poważniejszy niż banda Poke-Ptaków, jaką kiedyś spacyfikowaliśmy.  
- Trudo powiedzieć dokładnie, gdyż w zależności od stopnia zaawansowania trenerskiego atakujących ludzi zjawiają się albo małe robaki, jak Caterpie i Weedle, albo większe latające typu Venomothy czy Butterfree. Generalnie w naszym parku jest dużo różnych Poke-Robaków, jednak nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że mogą się tak po prostu zbuntować i uniemożliwić sprawne poruszanie się przez lasy.  
- Hmm... I atakują wszystkich wędrowców? Bo nas jakoś nie zaczepiały. - Max zaczął się zastanawiać i analizować sytuację.  
- To dlatego że główny teren ich działania to południe i zachód od Pińczowa. Tam zresztą płynie rzeka Nida, od której wzięła się nazwa naszego parku, więc spokojnie mogą tam sobie mieszkać. Jedzenia i wody mają pod dostatkiem i tak jak mówiłem jeszcze miesiąc temu nie sprawiały kłopotów. - strażnik kontynuował wyjaśnienia i zaczął się nam jakby uważniej przyglądać i chyba w końcu skojarzył co za trójkę trenerów ma przed sobą.  
- A czy ten miesiąc temu stało się coś konkretnego, co mogło sprawić, że Pokemony się zdenerwowały, zbuntowały, czy coś podobnego? - tym razem ja zadałem pytanie. Właściwie wszelkie potrzebne informacje już mieliśmy i wiadomo było, że po obiedzie wyruszymy na zwiad, ale im więcej się dowiemy, tym lepiej.  
- Nic. Zupełnie nic. Kłusowników u nas nie było od jakiś pięciu lat, wędrowcy są spokojni, agresywnych turystów brak, trenerzy przestrzegają zasad i Pokemonów nie niepokoją. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie zresztą ataki nie były jakieś nachalne, czy uporczywe. Tu stadko Spinaraków zaatakowało pajęczynami, tam Venomothy rozpyliły nieco proszków paraliżujących, ale przez ostatni tydzień trudno się z miasteczka ruszyć. Trzeba mieć wielkie szczęście, żeby nie zostać zaatakowanym. Kilku trenerów wędrowało tędy w ostatnim czasie, wiadomo zbieranie odznak i te sprawy, ale też nie dali sobie rady. Robaków było za dużo, lub były zbyt silne.  
Strażnik skończył mówić, Max tylko kiwał głową zastanawiając się przez cały czas, zaś Clair zadecydowała:  
- W porządku, trzeba się rozejrzeć i zobaczyć co to za jedni. Oczywiście najpierw coś zjemy, bo głodna jestem... - tu spojrzała na Mikołaja wzrokiem "chcemy pomóc, dałbyś coś do żarcia" - Później zaś idziemy na wyprawę pacyfikacyjną. No chyba że robactwo zechce kulturalnie pogadać, w co wątpię.  
- Teren parku, zakaz łapania dzikich Poków co jest równoznaczne z zakazem walki z nimi. - powiedziałem cicho, wiedząc że dziewczynę i tak to nie obchodzi.  
- Hmm... No dobrze, niech już wam będzie. Zapraszam na obiad, a potem pozwolę sobie towarzyszyć wam w wyprawie rozpoznawczej i dopilnować, aby ewentualna walka z Pokemonami nie była zbyt brutalna, gdyż... - tu odwzajemnił spojrzenie Clair - Powiedzmy że słyszałem co nieco o "oryginalnych metodach działania pewnej trenerki".  
Tylko ze względu na zaproszenie obiadowe Clair nie odcięła się w typowo złośliwy dla siebie sposób. Następnie strażnik uprzedził młodszego pomocnika, że może wrócić późno i zaprowadził nas do mieszczącej się nieopodal małej restauracji zarówno dla ludzi, jak i dla Pokemonów. Zamówiony obiad nie był zbyt wyszukanym, ale i tak lepsze to niż zwykle kanapki. Podczas posiłku dopytaliśmy się jeszcze o szczegóły sprawy "Robaczej Mafii", a gdy głód został zaspokojony wyruszyliśmy drogą na zachód od miasteczka celem wybadania o co właściwie tym Poke-Robakom chodzi.

Wędrowaliśmy już dobrą godzinę, lecz jak na razie nic nas zaatakować nie chciało. Od czasu do czasu przeleciał nad nami wprawdzie dziki Pokemon, ale zwykle nie zwracając uwagi znikał wśród drzew. My zaś wędrowaliśmy w standardowym składzie. Noctowl na przedzie, wypatrując niebezpieczeństwa, Absol obok Clair tropiący wytrwale, no i Bellossom który bardziej był zainteresowany mijaną okolicą niż ewentualnym atakiem, który teoretycznie mógł mieć miejsce lada chwila.  
- No i jesteśmy, przed nami Nida. - oznajmił Mikołaj, gdy spomiędzy drzew po prawej stronie wyłoniła się spora rzeka, aby teraz płynąc równolegle do drogi którą wędrowaliśmy.  
- Jak rozumiem to tutaj głównie mieszkają te zbuntowane Pokemony?- spytała Clair rozglądając się uważnie, czy na drugim brzegu wśród drzew nie wypatrzy czegoś niebezpiecznego. Niczego tam jednak nie było.  
- Dokładnie tak. Przez następną godzinę wędrówki droga biegnie wzdłuż rzeki i jest to najczęstszy teren ataków, jakie miały do tej pory miejsce. Jeśli więc my również zostaniemy zaatakowani, to jestem pewny, że będzie to miało miejsce już wkrótce.  
- Czyli PokeBalle w dłoń i uważamy na wszystko, co niebezpieczne. - stwierdziłem.  
- Może najpierw wypadałoby pogadać z ewentualnymi napastnikami. Wprawdzie wątpię, abyśmy coś zdziałali, bo zapewne wielu już próbowało ,ale kto wie... - zasugerował Max.  
Następne kilka minut minęło w miarę spokojnie. Szliśmy drogą nieco zbyt nerwowo reagując na każdy głośniejszy trzask gałęzi w lesie, czy silniejszy podmuch wiatru, gdy nagle...  
- Zaczęło się. - z nieukrywaną radością w głosie Clair wypuściła Beautifly i jednocześnie skoczyła przed białą lepką pajęczyną, która wystrzelona została spomiędzy drzew.  
- Mnie się zdaje, czy ty chcesz tej walki? - zapytałem, aby na pomoc Noctowlowi wybrać Ledybę.  
- Pamiętaj Clair, nie szalej za bardzo. - przypomniał Max, gdy obok Bellossoma, który w ostatniej chwili uskoczył prze kolejną pajęczyną, pojawił się jako wsparcie Paras.  
- Dokładnie tak trenerko. Średnie lub słabsze Pokemony i bez silnych ataków. - pouczył dziewczynę strażnik, a przed nim pojawił się Taillow.  
- Phi, aktualnie trudno używać jakichkolwiek ataków, bo to robactwo za drzewami siedzi i tylko pajęczyną strzela. – marudziła dziewczyna.  
- Ale to akurat można załatwić inaczej niż przez karczowanie drzew Wodnym Działem. Lećcie między drzewa i starajcie wygonić przeciwników. - poleciłem Pokemonom. Niepotrzebnie jednak, bowiem zacząłem dostrzegać tu i tam ukrytego Spinaraka, czy Caterpie, które co chwila strzelały Pajęczymi Nićmi z nadzieją, na złapanie nas w pułapkę. I niestety całkiem nieźle im to wychodziło. Wprawdzie co zręczniejsze Poki nie oberwały jeszcze ani razu, ale ja czułem już lepką plamę na ramieniu i na kolanie. Jak to wszystko się skończy trzeba będzie zrobić pranie ciuchów porządniejsze niż zwyczajowe czyszczenia w Punktach Medycznych.  
- Uwaga! - krzyknął ostrzegawczo strażnik, gdy od strony rzeki poleciało w naszą stronę mnóstwo bąbelków wystrzelonych, przez ukryte w przybrzeżnych zaroślach Surskity.  
- Nie no, strategi się znalazły. Absol Ostry Wiatr w rzekę, Beautifly Uderzenie Wiatru między drzewa. Trzeba przegonić to towarzystwo. - poleciła poirytowana Clair.  
Stworki szybko spełniły polecenia trenerki, jednak przeciwników było zbyt dużo, aby dwa Pokemony wystarczyły na powstrzymanie ich ataków.  
- Clair nie szalej za bardzo. - przypomniałem uchylając się przed kolejnym pajęczym pociskiem.  
- Czy możemy pogadać z waszym szefem?! - zakrzyknął niespodziewanie Max, jednak jako odpowiedź oberwał całą serią Bąbelków. Wprawdzie atak ten nie czynił zbyt wielkiej krzywdy ludziom, no może poza ogólnym zmoczeniem, jednak mimo wszystko były to pociski wystrzelone z siłą wystarczającą, aby chłopak usiadł na drodze.  
- Też tego próbowałem. I nie jestem pewny, czy one faktycznie mają przywódcę. - stwierdził strażnik.  
- Logicznie rzecz biorąc muszą mieć. To niemożliwe, żeby taka ilość Pokemonów była w stanie sama z siebie przeprowadzać tak zorganizowane ataki. - odparł młody trener.  
- Ej wy, może najpierw pozbędziemy się tego towarzystwa, a potem spokojnie pogadamy. Mam wrażenie, że tylko ja tutaj walczę. - skrytykowała rozmawiających trenerka.  
Przez następne kilka minut toczyliśmy regularny bój na drodze. Jedne Poki atakowały Surskity kryjące się w wodzie, inne latały między drzewami starając przegonić Spinaraki i Caterpie. Na ile zdołałem się zorientować w placu boju Poków w lesie było dwadzieścia, a może nawet trzydzieści, zaś w wodzie około piętnastu. Spora armia, więc nic dziwnego, że trudno było wędrowcom uporać się z nimi. Na szczęście my do zwykłych wędrowców nie należeliśmy i ostatecznie napastnicy zdecydowali, że pora na ucieczkę, gdyż wycofali się znikając czy to w głębinach rzeki, czy między drzewami.  
- Zwycięstwo! - zakrzyknęła uradowana Clair.  
- Tylko że nic nam ono nie daje. Nadal nie wiemy o co tym Pokemonom chodzi. - odparłem ostudzając entuzjazm dziewczyny.  
Straty po naszej stronie za wielkie nie były. Latajace Poki niemal nie oberwały, a te kilka nitek pajęczyny szybko udało się usunąć. Absol ze względu na swoja szybkość również nie został ranny, nieco gorzej było z Parasem i Bellossomem, jednak obrażenia jakie zostały zadane obu Pokom były bardo powierzchowne.  
- No więc co teraz? Tori może wypuść Żółtka i niech poskanuje okolicę, albo co? - zasugerowała Clair.  
- Chyba nie będzie na to czasu. Słyszycie? - po słowach Maxa wszyscy umilkliśmy nasłuchując i faktycznie z lasu nadciągał złowróżbny szum i szelest.  
- Co to jest? - z niepewną miną Clair sięgnęła po kolejny PokeBall, prawdopodobnie z Blastoisem.  
- Dużo latających Poków, latających robaczych Pokow. - odparł z niespokojną miną Max, również mając w ręku PokeBall.  
- No tak, niektórzy trenerzy o tym mówili. Gdy pokonali pierwszą falę nadciągała druga, a z nią już sobie nie dawali rady. - słowa strażnika nie brzmiały pocieszająco. Clair uznała nawet, że lepiej nie czekać i Poke-Żółw pojawił się obok dziewczyny.  
- W sumie... - mruknął Max wypuszczając Venusaura, a w tej samej chwili z lasu wypadło kilka Venomothów i zaczęło wściekle machać skrzydłami wytwarzając chmurę fioletowego proszku.  
- Niedobrze... - mruknąłem widząc co się dzieje, a także unikając Psycho-Promienia wystrzelonego przez Butterfree, który wypadł właśnie z lasu, a za nim kolejny.  
- Na to akurat mam szybkie rozwiązanie. - odparł Max, po czym zaczął szukać czegoś w plecaku.  
- Jak szybkie Młody? Bo ten proszek zaraz zacznie działać. - lekko podenerwowana Clair spoglądała na fioletową chmurę, która zaczęła już opadać na nas i nasze Poki.  
- Rozpylcie to. - w odpowiedzi trener rzucił jej małą buteleczkę z jakimś płynem w środku, a drugą wcisnął mi w rękę.  
- Co to jest? - spytałem jednocześnie psikając dziwną substancją dookoła i unikając kolejnego Psycho-Promienia. Zauważyłem też, że Absol będąc obok Clair sprawiał, że promienie wystrzelone w dziewczynę rozpraszały się nim dosięgły celu.  
"No tak, typ Ciemność i ochrona jaką daje Pokowi i jego trenerowi." - pomyślałem będąc pod wrażeniem, gdyż pierwszy raz tak wyraźnie widziałem tą umiejętność w akcji.  
- Antidotum można powiedzieć. Gdy ta substancja jest w powietrzu nie musicie się martwić o proszki trujące, paraliżujące, usypiające czy inne kłopotliwe mieszanki. Kolejny z moich eksperymentów i nie muszę chyba tłumaczyć, że w typowej walce niemożliwy do zastosowania. - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Max, a widząc co Clair i Asbol robią wypuścił dodatkowo Shiftry jako wsparcie.  
I tak jak młody trener powiedział proszek wprawdzie opadł na nas i nasze Poki, ale poza kilkoma kichnięciami nie spowodował innych kłopotów. Venomoty polatały trochę niezbyt zadowolone z takiego obrotu sprawy, po czym zaczęły wytwarzać kolejny proszek, tym razem usypiający.  
- Toriś, stój obok mnie, to Absolek ciebie też będzie chronił, a strażnik może obok Młodego sterczeć. - zasugerowała Clair, widząc mój unik przed kolejnym Psycho-Promieniem. Nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy to się uda posłuchałem rady dziewczyny i o dziwo okazało się, że faktycznie teraz Psycho-Promieniami przejmować się już nie muszę, gdyż znikały nim do mnie doleciały. Usypiający Proszek opadł i tak jak poprzednio tak i tym razem jedyną naszą reakcja na niego było kilka kichnięć. Nasze Pokemony zaś prowadziły regularny ostrzał czy to Bąbelkami, czy to Uderzeniem Wiatru. Venusaur Maxa starał się chwytać przeciwników Dzikim Pnączem, a gdy mu się to udawało uderzał takim Pokiem mocno o ziemie oszałamiając na dłuższy czas.  
- I co cwaniaczki, poddajecie się i porozmawiacie w końcu w cywilizowany sposób, czy naprawdę mamy was zmasakrować?! - zakrzyknęła w pewnej chwili Clair, a po jej minie wyraźnie było widać, że dziewczyna świetnie się bawi w chaosie jaki wokół panował.  
- Pragnę zauważyć, że nasze Poki już dobrą chwilę walczą i na dłuższą metę możemy jednak przegrać. W końcu z tego co widzę taka ich strategia, na wytrzymałość. - szepnąłem cicho do trenerki.  
- Wiem Toriś i dlatego chcę wykorzystać sytuację. Wprawdzie mamy jeszcze wiele stworków w zapasie i w razie czego można zrobić przegrupowanie, ale nie wiem jak dużo tych robaczych upierdliwców po lesie się chowa. - odparła równe cicho Clair.  
Poke-Robaki tymczasem widząc, ze Psycho-Promienie i proszki nie zdają egzaminu, pouderzały jeszcze trochę podmuchami wiatru, czego jedynym efektem było zawrócenie przez Maxa Parasa i Bellossoma. Trener nadal w walce miał Venusaura i Shiftry, a do tego dwa Poki w zapasie, więc jak na razie radził sobie świetnie. Clair natomiast zrezygnowała z pomocy Beautifly, teraz zresztą szybkie strzały wodą w wykonaniu Blastoisa w zupełności wystarczały, Absol bowiem jedynie stał i chronił nas swymi zdolnościami przed ewentualnymi Psycho-Atakami. Moi podopieczni zaś - Noctowl i Ledyba radzili sobie bardzo dobrze, Poke-Biedronka z włączonymi osłonami była praktycznie nie do ruszenia i Ciosami Komety boleśnie raniła przeciwników. Poke-Sowa zaś latała między drzewami od czasu do czasu dziobiąc, lub uderzając pazurami w latające stworki.  
Walka trwała jeszcze kilka minut, ale w końcu tak jak poprzednio przeciwnicy uznali, że jesteśmy zbyt silni i zarządzili odwrót znikając między drzewami. Kika znokautowanych Pokemonów leżało czy to na drodze, czy między krzakami. Wiadomo było, że łapać ich nie będziemy, w końcu teren chroniony, jednak widać też było, że bitwa jaką stoczyliśmy była poważna.  
- Stan ogólny drużyny dobry. Stwierdzam jednak, że po następnej fali Toriś wypuszcza przerośniętą jaszczurkę i traktujemy towarzystwo ogniem. Blastoise dopilnuje, żeby las przypadkiem nie został podpalony, - zadecydowała Clair.  
- Ejże, ejże trenerko, nie rozkręcasz się za bardzo? I tak patrząc na to, co do tej pory miało miejsce uważam, że trochę przesadziliśmy. Na zabawy ogniem pozwolenia wam nie wydaje. - oznajmił stanowczo strażnik.  
- Przesadza to się kwiatki tak po pierwsze. Po drugie to nie my atakujemy tylko nas atakują, więc się bronimy. Po trzecie uważam, że wasze przepisy są głupie i niepraktyczne, a po czwarte... Wiadomo czego teraz mamy się spodziewać? - nieco lekceważącym głosem zadała pytanie Clair. Mikołaj zamierzał jej coś odpowiedzieć, zapewne pouczenie, które i tak nic by nie dało, jednak nim zdążył się namyślić nad doborem słów z wnętrza lasu dobiegło nas ciche bzyczenie, które z każdą chwilą rosło na sile.  
- Trzecia fala. Ciekawe ile ich mają. - mruknął Max stając za Shiftrym i Venusaurem i upewniając, że za nim , czyli od strony rzeki nie nadciąga żadne niebezpieczeństwo.  
- No cóż, trenerzy odpadali zawsze po drugiej, więc szczerze nie wiem czego się spodziewać. Jednak ten dźwięk brzmi zupełnie jak... - strażnik nie skończył mówić, nie musiał bowiem z lasu wypadł Beedrill, po nim drugi i następne.  
- Super, jak to kiedyś mówiliście? Pada jeden, są dwa, padają dwa, są cztery? - zapytała jeszcze Clair cofając się o kilka kroków i stajać niemal nad brzegiem rzeki.  
- Dokładnie tak. - pokiwałem głową, rozumiejąc że z całym rojem tych Pokemonów czeka nas długa przeprawa i mimo ostrzeżeń strażnika sięgając po PokeBall z Charizardem.  
- Czekaj Tori. - szepnął cicho Max.  
Młody trener słusznie mnie powstrzymał, bowiem tym razem Pokemony nie zamierzały atakować. Owszem było ich dużo i szybko nas otoczyły, ale bzyczały jedynie sprawiając wrażenie, że na coś czekają... Albo na kogoś.  
- A więc jednak. - mruknął strażnik, gdy spomiędzy drzew, w asyście dwóch Beedrilli zjawił się trzeci, większy od pozostałych, a z reakcji otaczających nas stworków łatwo można było się domyślić, że jest on przywódcą całego roju, a i zapewne wcześniej atakujących nas Pokemonów.  
- Witaj. - po dłuższej chwili strażnik odezwał się jako pierwszy - Przybyliśmy tu dowiedzieć się dlaczego Pokemony atakują wędrujących tędy ludzi. Takie coś nigdy nie miało miejsca i dlatego chciałbym wiedzieć, czy naraziliśmy się wam czymś, czy też jest tego inna przyczyna?  
Beedrill przywódca nie odzywał się. Nawet nie patrzył w stronę Mikołaja. Szybko zorientowałem się, że Pokemon patrzy na mnie. Nie bardzo wiedząc o co mu właściwie chodzi wykonałem krok na przód, potem drugi, trzeci i już po chwili stałem zaledwie metr od stworka.  
- Toriś... - usłyszałem zaniepokojony cichy szept Clair. Zignorowałem go jednak, bowiem zrozumiałem...  
- Nie wiem co tu robisz, ani nawet jak to możliwe, że masz taką armię, ale... Witaj. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. - powiedziałem spokojnie do Pokemona.  
Na świecie jest bardzo dużo Beedrilli, jednak gdy trener złapie jakiegoś Pokemona, to między nim a owym stworkiem wytwarza się specyficzna wieź porozumienia. Więź, która nie znika nawet wtedy, gdy Pok zdecyduje się opuścić trenera uznając go za słabego i bezwartościowego. Tak jak to miało miejsce gdy zaczynałem moją Poke-Podróż. Wtedy to pewien Beedrill opuścił mnie, aby szukać szczęścia gdzie indziej. Teraz zaś wiedziałem, że przede mną stoi ten sam Beedrill, pierwszy Pokemon którego złapałem i jedyny Pokemon, który mnie opuścił...


	101. Ambicja Beedrilla

OCINEK 101: AMBICJA BEEDRILLA.

- Witaj. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. - powiedziałem spokojnie do stojącego zaledwie metr ode mnie Beedrilla. Otaczał nas rój innych żółto-czarnych stworków a głośne bzyczenie nieco zagłuszało mój głos. Tajemnica ataków robaczych Poków na ludzi wędrujących przez Nadnidziański Park Krajobrazowy została rozwiązana i wszystko wskazywało na to, że szefem "Robaczej Mafii" jak określali ją miejscowi był mój pierwszy złapany Pokemon. Pozostało dowidzieć się tylko dlaczego to robił.  
- "Tori... Nie spodziewałem się jeszcze kiedyś cię spotkać." - odpowiedział Beedrill bzycząc w swoim języku raz głośniej, raz ciszej. Następnie dał znak swojej "obstawie", po czym otaczające nas Poki oddaliły się. Część zniknęła między drzewami, część zatrzymała nad wodą rzeki, która płynęła przy drodze na której staliśmy. Wiadomo jednak było, że stworki są w gotowości i jeśli będzie trzeba ruszą do ataku.  
- Co się dzieje? - szeptem zapytała Clair, gdyż podobnie jak towarzyszący nam Strażnik Pokemon nie miała pojęcia, czemu szef "Robaczej Mafii" rozmawia właśnie ze mną.  
- Urosłeś i zapewne stałeś się silniejszy. - zwróciłem się do Pokemona, ignorując pytanie trenerki i mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna chociaż raz powstrzyma się przed swymi złośliwymi uwagami.  
- "Silniejszy, szybszy i z odpowiednią pozycją. Zyskałem dużo więcej niż gdybym został z tobą." - odparł Beedrill.  
- Jesteś pewny? - zapytałem zawracając Ledybę i Noctowla. Dotąd patrzyłem przez cały czas rozmowy prosto w oczy Pokemona, teraz jednak spojrzałem na Maxa i Clair. Młody trener od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi i zawrócił zarówno Venusaura jak i Shiftry. Dziewczyna niezbyt zadowolona z braku wyjaśnień zrobiła to samo z Blastoisem, a po chwili z wyraźnym oporem także z Absolem. Gdy Strażnik również wycofał swojego Tailowa jedynymi Pokami jakie zostały w pobliżu były Beedrille.  
- Myślę, że pewien ognisty stworek również chciałby cię zobaczyć. - powiedziałem wypuszczając Charizarda.  
Nie znam się wprawdzie na mimice Pokemonów, ale byłem pewny że Beedrill widząc potężnego jaszczura przez chwile wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego co nieco przerażonego.  
- "To jest Charmander?" - zapytał Pokemon po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
Charizard zaś rozejrzawszy się dostrzegł otaczający nas rój Pokemonów, a widząc z kim rozmawiam i pociągając nosem parę razy, aby przez zapach upewnić się co do swych podejrzeń powitał Beedrilla skinieniem głowy.  
- Tak, to jest Charmander. Po dwóch ewolucjach. Mam nadzieje, że to wystarczy abyś uznał mnie za wartościowego trenera i zechciał wyjaśnić co tu robisz i dlaczego ty, twój rój, oraz inne Pokemony atakujecie wędrowców? - zapytałem.  
- Nadal nie wiem o co chodzi i zaczyna mnie to wkurzać. - usłyszałem cichy szept Clair.  
- Cierpliwości. W pewnym sensie to spotkanie jest jednym z najważniejszych w życiu Toriego, więc mu nie przeszkadzaj. - odparł równie cicho Max. Na szczęście to wystarczyło, bowiem dziewczyna ze znudzona miną ignorując całkowicie latające w pobliżu Poki usiadła na drodze i czekała na rozwój wypadków.  
- "To twoi towarzysze? Rozumiem... I zapewne wiele przewędrowałeś..." - Beedrill wskazał na trenerów i cały czas przyglądał mi się uważnie. Nagle wykonał zamach ręką, która tak naprawdę była sporych rozmiarów żądłem. Ja jednak szybko i właściwie odruchowo uchyliłem się przed zadanym ciosem.  
- "Dobrze... Nawet bardzo dobrze... Być może faktycznie pomyliłem się i pochopnie cię oceniłem..." - pochwalił mnie Pokemon.  
Stałem niewzruszony, nadal bardzo blisko Beedrilla i czekałem. Stworek obserwował mnie uważnie przez cały czas, zapewne szukał oznak niepokoju, strachu, czy niepewności, Mógł szukać długo, bo i tak ich nie znajdzie. Okres w którym nienawidziłem Pokemony minął dawno temu. Właściwie minął on w momencie zdobycia mojej pierwszej odznaki jeszcze w Rzeszowie, a późniejsza wędrówka z Maxem i Clair, tylko utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że bycie trenerem to coś, co po prostu jest mi pisane.  
- "Tori... Gdy odleciałem... Ile to minęło? Cztery miesiące? Pięć? Może pół roku... Szukałem miejsca gdzie mogłem się sprawdzić. Gdzie będę mógł stać się silniejszy." - bzycząc Beedrill rozpoczął swoją opowieść, a ja z uwagą słuchałem, co też Pokemon ma do powiedzenia.  
- "Na początku nie było łatwo... Jako obcy musiałem udowadniać swoją wartość, jeśli chciałem dołączyć do innego roju... Kilka razy przegrywałem walki z innymi Beedrillami. Raz czy dwa mało brakowało a schwytałby mnie wędrowny trener, nie poddawałem się jednak. Trenowałem, stawałem się silniejszy, no i przewędrowałem wiele pól i lasów, aby wreszcie trafić na rój do którego mogłem dołączyć."  
- Musiałeś dużo przejść. No i faktycznie, od Rzeszowa to jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt kilometrów więc samo przebycie tej trasy to już niemały trening. - odparłem, gdy Pokemon przerwał na chwilę swoją opowieść, a teraz pokiwał głową.  
- "Tak. Długie loty, trening, rozbijanie drzew, najpierw spróchniałych, później i tych zdrowych. Ale wszystko to się opłaciło. Gdy wreszcie zostałem zaakceptowany w roju zacząłem zdobywać coraz większy szacunek walcząc z tymi, którzy w hierarchii byli nade mną. I wreszcie stało się. Miesiąc temu zostałem przywódcą całego roju. Setka mych poddanych była na moje rozkazy. Spełniłem swoje marzenie i stałem się kimś wielkim."  
Pokemon znowu przerwał, a ja zaczynałem rozumieć, co naprawdę trapi stworka. Podejrzewałem że problem ten miał on od samego początku, marzenie którego realizacja pochłonęła go do tego stopnia, że nic innego nie było dla niego ważne. Cierpliwie czekałem aż Beedrill podejmie wyjaśnienia, a po minucie Pokemon kontynuował:  
- "Byłem panem i władcą, rój miałem pod sobą, ale to było mało. Każdy większy las ma taki rój i takiego Beedrilla jak ja co nim przewodzi. Chciałem więcej, chciałem czegoś, czego żaden inny Pokemon nie posiada. Chciałem, aby ludzie się mnie bali. I tak mianowałem się władcą tych lasów. Miejscowe Pokemony nie były do końca przekonane, czy to czego chcę jest dobre. Nie odczuwały potrzeby walczyć o terytorium i przeganiać stąd ludzi, skoro trenerzy i tak ich nie łapali, ale ja wiedziałem lepiej. Z pomocą roju przekonałem je do pomocy i współpracy. Zostało jedynie wystraszyć i przegonić stąd ludzi. I udawało mi się to, aż do dzisiaj."  
- No tak, chęć władzy i sławy cię zaślepiła i w końcu stałeś się tym kim się stałeś. - powiedziałem kiwając głową. Pokemon milczał, skończył swoją opowieść i wyglądało na to, że odczuwa z tego powodu wielka ulgę.  
- Ale dlaczego mi to wszystko powiedziałeś? - spytałem. Wprawdzie domyślałem się powodu, ale chciałem żeby Beedrill sam też się do tego przyznał.  
- "Dlaczego? Cóż... W końcu byłeś moim trenerem, a ja uciekłem od ciebie myśląc, że wiem lepiej co jest dla mnie dobre. Teraz widzę..." - tu wskazał na Charizarda - "Że być może byłem w błędzie i że ty również stajesz się kimś znanym i sławnym."  
- Oj tak, staję się, staję. I nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi się to nie podoba. - odparłem wzdychając. Beedrill słysząc to spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.  
- Czy sława, siła i pozycja naprawdę są takie ważne? Tak wiem, że moim celem jest zebrać wszystkie odznaki, stać się Największym Trenerem Pokemon i tak dalej, ale... Pamiętać trzeba, żeby się w tym wszystkim nie zagubić. Spójrz na siebie. Chciałeś być kimś, ale gdy zyskałeś władzę nad rojem uznałeś że to mało. Teraz chcesz kontrolować okoliczne lasy, a gdy ci się to uda co dalej? Zechcesz opanować następne lasy, a potem następne? I myślisz że to w porządku?  
Beedrill patrzył na mnie milcząc. Zastanawiał się, a ja rozumiałem wreszcie jaki był problem mojego pierwszego Pokemona i dlaczego tak naprawdę wtedy, nieopodal Rzeszowa Pok mnie zostawił. Wiedziałem jednak, że był on moim Pokemonem i jako trener byłem odpowiedzialny za niego i za decyzje jakie podejmował, Obecnie zaś stworek nie wiedział czy postępuje dobrze, czy źle, jednak wiedziałem jak łatwo mu wytłumaczyć, że droga którą obrał jest zła. Wprawdzie możliwe, że potem będzie z tego dużo tłumaczenia ze względu na towarzyszącego na Strażnika Pokemon, jednak chwilowo nie dbałem o to i sięgnąwszy po najrzadziej używany PokeBall wypuściłem Dark Sneasela. Szary stworek wyglądał jak zwykle. Blizny, kolor sprawiający wrażenie brudu i kurzu na ciele, jednak Pok rozejrzał się z zainteresowaniem, zaskoczony zapewne że wypuszczam go w takim miejscu, gdyż zwykle był to zamknięty pokój w Punkcie Medycznym, lub obozowisko w środku lasu, gdy wokół panowała ciemność.  
- Spójrz, to jest Pokemon, który również wiele przeszedł. Gdzieś tam, niestety nie wiem jeszcze dokładnie gdzie – tu wskazałem niedbale na horyzont - Jest pewna organizacja, grupa ludzi, która postanowiła sobie stworzyć armię z Pokemonów. Jednak jak widzisz chcą oni owe Pokemony usprawniać na siłę. Robić z nich maszynki do zabijania i żołnierzy spełniających każdy ich rozkaz. Nie muszę mówić, że jest to złe, gdyż sam to wiesz doskonale. Pytam cię więc, czy chcesz być taki jak oni? Czy chcesz, aby twoja żądza władzy krzywdziła innych? Czy nadal chcesz zmuszać inne Pokemony do bycia posłusznymi twoim zachciankom?  
Sneasel spoglądał to nam nie, to na Beedrilla. Nie wiedział wprawdzie dokładnie o co chodzi, ale słuchając mojej przemowy szybko skojarzył fakty i teraz tak jak ja patrzył wprost na szefa "Robaczej Mafii" i czekał na jego decyzję. Beedrill zaś się zastanawiał. Być może stworka udałoby się faktyczne przekonać do moich racji, niestety w pobliżu latały też inne Beedrille, członkowie roju któremu przewodził Pokemon i też chcąc nie chcąc słuchały całej naszej rozmowy. Teraz zaś cicho bzyczały między sobą, a ja powoli zaczynałem rozumieć w czym może tkwić powód wahania Pokemona.  
- A co powiesz na taką propozycję? - zapytałem go po chwili - Pojedynek między moimi podopiecznymi, a najsilniejszymi Pokami z twojej armii. Czy jeśli wygram zdecydujesz się zaprzestać ataków na wędrowców i ty oraz twój rój będziecie w spokoju mieszkać w tutejszym parku, lub odlecicie gdzie indziej i tam również nie będziecie sprawiać problemów? - zapytałem głośno, tak aby jak najwięcej zgromadzonych Poków mnie słyszało. Beerill spojrzał na mnie z ulgą w oczach. Dokładnie czegoś takiego potrzebował. Wyzwania. Poza tym coś mi mówiło ,że Pokemon ciekaw jest czy naprawdę stałem się tak dobrym trenerem na jakiego wyglądam. Teraz więc szef "Robaczej Mafii" tylko pokiwał głową, a następnie głośnym bzyczeniem nakazał sprowadzić dwa Pokemony, które miały być przeciwnikami dla moich podopiecznych. Uznałem też, że obecna sytuacja może być bardzo dobrym treningiem dla moich Pokemonów. Ze względu na bliskość rzeki będę mógł użyć w walce Lanturna, gdyż Poke-Ryba ze względu na fakt bycia... Cóż, jakkolwiek nie patrzeć rybą, miała mocno ograniczone możliwości manewru na lądzie. Wprawdzie trenowałem ze stworkiem często i jego szybkość poruszania poza wodą wzrosła, jednak nadal nie był to satysfakcjonujący dla nas poziom.  
- "W porządku Tori, przyjmuję wyzwanie. Twoje zadanie to pokonać moich dwóch zastępców, a następnie mnie samego. Wybierzesz trzech swoich towarzyszy, po jednym na każdego przeciwnika, jeśli jednak którykolwiek z nich przegra, to znaczy że ja i moja armia zostaniemy tu, a wy odejdziecie." - oznajmił uroczyście Beedrill, gdy spomiędzy drzew wyleciał szybo Ninjask, który jak się domyśliłem miał być moim pierwszym przeciwnikiem.  
- Zgadzam się na te warunki i skoro walczę z latającym Pokiem, to pierwszą walkę możemy odbyć nad wodą. - po tych słowach podszedłem do płynącej leniwie rzeki i wypuściłem do wody Lanturna. Latające tu do tej pory Beedrille zrobiły miejsce, nad wodą zaś pojawił się Ninjask.  
- Wątpię abyście potrzebowali sędziego, ale jakby co, to mogę dawać sygnał do rozpoczęcia pojedynku. - zaproponował nieśmiało Max. Strażnik do tej pory stał z boku i tylko obserwował wszystko co się działo. Był więcej niż zaskoczony widokiem Dark Sneasela, ale rozsądnie wstrzymał się z pytaniami do zakończenia sprawy z "Robaczą Mafią". Clair również milczała, nadal siedząc na drodze, jednak jej mina mówiła jasno, że po całej aferze nie tylko mamy jej wszystko dokładnie i ze szczegółami wyjaśnić, ale dodatkowo zafundować dobry obiad, bo jak nie to się z nami policzy. Pokemony tymczasem zgodziły się na propozycję trenera i teraz czekały w gotowości na sygnał.  
- Pojedynek... Rozpoczęty. - oznajmił krótko Max, a gdy tylko skończył mówić Ninjask bzyknął głośno i szybko podzielił na trzy dodatkowe kopie stosując Podwójną Drużynę, a następnie czekał na mój ruch.  
- Jest szybki, więc trzeba uważać. Wodna Broń na przemian z Iskrami. - zadecydowałem.  
Lanturn wyskoczył z wody i wystrzelił dwa pociski, jeden wodny a drugi elektryczny, jednak Ninjaski zręcznie ich uniknęły, a następnie wszystkie cztery z błyskawiczną prędkością zaatakowały i uderzyły mojego Pokemona nim znów zniknął pod wodą. Po udanym ataku znów oddaliły się od siebie. Wszystko trwało tak szybko, że nie było możliwości odgadnąć który Pok był prawdziwym przeciwnikiem, a które były kopiami mającymi na celu jedynie dezorientować.  
- Nawet bardzo szybki... - mruknąłem ciesząc się z wymagającego przeciwnika. Trzeba było wypróbować coś innego, coś co chociaż na chwilę spowolni Poke-Chrząszcza.  
- Tym razem Super-Dźwięki. - zaryzykowałem. Lanturn wiedząc, że na razie wyskakiwanie z wody za bezpieczne nie jest teraz tylko wystawił głowę z rzeki i zaczął przeraźliwie piszczeć. Widać było, że Ninjaskowi dźwięk ten zdecydowanie się nie podoba, jednak Pokemon postanowił zaryzykować atak i znów szybko uderzył w Poke-Rybę.  
- Iskry. - poleciłem. Wprawdzie elektryczny atak bezpośrednio w wodzie do zbyt rozsądnych decyzji nie należał, jednak miałem nadzieję, że wyładowania chociaż częściowo trafią w przeciwnika, zaś Lanturn będący w połowie elektrycznym stworkiem, jednak jako taką ochronę przed porażeniami i paraliżami ma, mimo że jego drugi typ to woda.  
- Ryzykownie... Ale skutecznie. - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy komentarz Maxa, który obserwował z uwagą pojedynek. I trener miał rację, bowiem wyładowaniem elektrycznym oberwał zarówno Lanturn jak i Ninjask ,a efektem tego było zniknięcie kopii Pokemona. Nieco oszołomiony Poke-Chrząszcz szybko znów wzleciał nad powierzchnię rzeki i zapewne planował ponownie zastosować Podwójną Drużynę, jednak na to nie mogłem pozwolić.  
- Szybko Wodna Broń. - poleciłem, korzystając z faktu, że przeciwnik jest nieco skołowany. I tym razem wodny pocisk faktycznie trafił w Pokemona, a ja natychmiast kontynuowałem atak.  
- I teraz Fala Wstrząsowa.  
Po pierwszym ataku poszedł następny, tym razem elektryczny i ten również trafił w Poke-Chrząszcza. Następnie Lanturn chciał wystrzelić kolejny raz Wodną Broń, jednak Ninjask nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać. Zalśnił na moment, a po chwili wzbił się wysoko w górę. Następnie zaczął krążyć nad rzeką. Wyglądało to trochę jak zataczanie kręgów, gdzie ich środkiem był znajdujący się w wodzie Lanturn. Zastanawiałem się co też takiego Pok wyprawia, a instynkt nakazywał skupienie.  
- Lanturn czekaj na sygnał. - powiedziałem cicho, wiedząc że Poke-Ryba i tak mnie usłyszała.  
I nagle Ninjask skończył dziwny taniec i w tej samej chwili zrozumiałem co tak naprawdę stworek robił. Jednak na reakcję pozostało mi może pół sekundy.  
- Przyjmij i Iskra! - niemal krzyknąłem, wiedząc, że Lanturn nie da rady uniknąć obecnego ataku. Poke-Chrząszcz po zastosowaniu Zwinności znacznie zwiększył swoją szybkość, a okrążenia nad wodą były niczym innym jak znanym mi dobrze Tańcem Miecza. Przeciwnik był zbyt szybki, aby unik mógł się udać. Dodatkowo atak Poka był na tyle silny, że nawet nurkowanie nie uchroniłoby Lanturna przed oberwaniem, gdyż Rozcinanie, jakie zamierzał zastosować przeciwnik zapewne mogło spokojnie przebić się przez wodę na głębokość co najmniej kilku metrów. Tym sposobem wyjście było tylko jedno. Ninjask spadł z prędkością błyskawicy na pływającego pod powierzchnią wody Lanturna, ja wydałem polecenie, Poki się zderzyły i nastąpił głośny grzmot, będący połączeniem odgłosu uderzenia, oraz wyładowania elektrycznego, które rozniosło się echem po powierzchni wody.  
- Teoretycznie takie coś w parku jest zakazane. - mruknął cicho strażnik.  
- Zakazane czy nie, zdało rezultat., - stwierdziłem. Oto bowiem Lanturn mocno wprawdzie osłabiony po uderzeniu nadal pływał zataczając kręgi wokół unoszącego się na wodzie nieprzytomnego Ninjaska.  
- Walka zakończona, wygrał Tori. - oznajmił krótko Max.  
Beedrill przez cały czas pojedynku nic nie mówił, przyglądał się tylko mnie i mojemu Pokemonowi. Teraz zaś pokiwał głową, aby po chwili głośno bzyknąć i wezwać drugiego przeciwnika.  
- Lanturn świetna robota. Wytrzymałe z ciebie stworzonko. - pochwaliłem Poka i zawróciłem go. Tymczasem z lasu wypadł fioletowy stworek z zielonymi skrzydłami - Dustox mój drugi przeciwnik.  
- Tym razem trojak. Hmm... - namyślałem się chwilę kogo teraz wybrać do walki. Początkowo planowałem Elekida, aby sprawdzić jak mój nowy Pokemon będzie sobie radził w pojedynku, jednak widząc jak silny był pierwszy przeciwnik uznałem, że lepiej nie ryzykować i mały elektryczny stworek poczeka jeszcze na swój debiut. No i skoro pierwsza walka była niejako na wodnym terenie, to druga mogła odbyć się w powietrzu i tym sposobem...  
- Noctowl. - to mówiąc wypuściłem Poke-Sowę.  
- Dobrze więc... Gotowi? - po tym pytaniu Max spojrzał na oba Poki, które zaczęły krążyć nad wodą, z której dwa Beedrille wydobyły juz nadal nieprzytomnego Ninjaska. Dobrze, że to zrobiły, bowiem rzeka płynie cały czas i kto wie gdzie ostatecznie pokonany Pokemon mógłby zostać zniesiony.  
- Pojedynek... Rozpoczęty. - oznajmił krotko młody trener i natychmiast też Dustox wystrzelił w Noctowla Psycho-Promień, jednak mój podopieczny bez problemu go uniknął.  
- Na wszelki wypadek Przewidywanie. A potem sprawdzimy Hipnozę. – postanowiłem. Zdziwiłbym się wprawdzie, gdyby przeciwnika udało się tak po prostu uśpić, jednak wolałem się też upewnić, czy Dustox jest równie szybki co Ninjask. Poke-Sowa błysnęła oczami, dzięki czemu o wiele łatwiej było jej przewidzieć skąd może nadejść atak, a następnie zaczęła rytmicznie machać skrzydłami wpatrując się w oczy przeciwnika. Tak jak przewidziałem, Poke-Chrząszcz nie dał się tak łatwo wyeliminować, jednak jego atak był zaskakujący. Stworek bowiem uaktywnił jednocześnie Osłonę i Ekran Świetlny, po czym szybko poleciał wprost na Noctowla. Poke-Sowa dała się niestety zaskoczyć i oberwała mocno od przeciwnika. Dustox zaś w momencie uderzenia wypuścił mnóstwo fioletowego, trującego dymu.  
- Spryciarz. Noctowl jak tam? - zapytałem, gdy Poke-Chrząszcz odleciał już po ataku, a Poke-Sowa poleciała w przeciwną stronę wydostając z chmury trujących oparów. Niestety tak jak się spodziewałem mój podopieczny został otruty, a znaczyło to tyle, że trzeba się spieszyć z wygraną pojedynku.  
- Dobrze, sprawdźmy jak szybki on jest, Powietrzny Cios. - zadecydowałem. Poke-Chrząszcz nadal miał na sobie osłonę z Ekranu Świetlnego, jednak jeśli atak jest dostatecznie silny, to osłona ta może zostać zwyczajnie zniszczona. Teraz widząc co się dzieje Dustox zamierzał znów uaktywnić Osłonę, a dodatkowo zaczął wypuszczać kolejną chmurę fioletowego dymu, zapewne z zamiarem zwiększenia ilości trucizn w organizmie Noctowla i tym samym jeszcze szybsze opadanie Poka z sił.  
- Skup się. Postarajmy się skończyć to jednym atakiem. - zachęciłem dodatkowo Pokemona. Odpowiedziało mi głośne hukanie, a następnie z prędkością błyskawicy Noctowl spadł na przeciwnika. Może mi się wydawało, a może był wtedy szybszy od Ninjaska w jego finalnym ataku, w każdym razie wpadł w nowo utworzoną fioletową chmurę i trafił wprost w lekko zaskoczonego Dustoxa. Nie wiedziałem, czy Poke-Chrząszcz zdołał odnowić Osłonę, jednak widząc jak z głośnym pluskiem uderza o taflę wody coś mi mówiło, że nawet gdyby zdołał, to podobnie jak Ekran Świetlny została by ona zniszczona. Noctowl tymczasem wyleciał z chmury trucizn i głośno hukając oznajmiał swoja wygraną. Był otruty, być może poważnie, gdyż Max już grzebał w plecaku szukając zapewne czegoś, co pomoże mojemu podopiecznemu. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że pojedynek ten wygrał.  
- "Dobrze. Widzę, że teraz moja kolej." - oznajmił spokojnie Beedrill, gdy tak jak poprzednio dwóch jego towarzyszy wyłowiło Dustoxa z rzeki.  
- Tak, czas na finałową walkę. I myślę, że dobrze będzie, gdy twoim przeciwnikiem również będzie Poke-Chrząszcz. - odparłem, aby wypuścić Ledybę.  
- "Zgoda. To nawet lepiej, że ją wybrałeś." - odparł Beedrill i gotów do walki czekał na sygnał dany przez Maxa. Młody trener tymczasem szybko zmieszał zawartość dwóch małych buteleczek, a następnie podał uzyskaną substancję Noctowlowi do wypicia. Po chwili był już gotów i starając się ukryć podekscytowanie oznajmił:  
- Ostatni pojedynek... Rozpoczęty.  
Musiałem przyznać, że również się denerwuję. Wiedziałem że Beedrill będzie walczył najlepiej jak umie i ja też musiałem.  
- Osłony, a potem Cios Komety. - zadecydowałem. Poke-Biedronka zapiszczała odważnie, po czym uaktywniła jednocześnie Osłonę, Odbicie i Ekran Świetlny, co sprawiło że wokół stworka pojawiła się jakby kolorowa poświata. Beedrill tymczasem zabłysł stosując Zwinność, a następnie zaczął szybko strzelać małymi pociskami, podobnymi do igieł.  
- Uważaj. Zdejmij je Srebrnym Wiatrem - poleciłem, gdyż ilość igieł była zbyt duża, aby skutecznie wyprowadzić bezpośredni atak. I tak przez chwile Poki walczyły nieprzerwanie, Beedrill strzelał, zaś Ledyba parowała podmuchami wiatru. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak czekać, aż mój przeciwnik zmieni strategię i nagle żółto-czarny Pok wystrzelił szybko w górę.  
- Atakuje Powietrznym Ciosem, gdy uderzy zrób Super-Dźwięki. - zareagowałem najszybciej jak mogłem. Wiedziałem, że Poke-Biedronka nie da rady uniknąć ataku, przeciwnik był zbyt szybki, jednak dzięki osłonom wiedziałem też, że uderzenie przetrzyma. Trzeba było wykorzystać sytuację. Beedrill tymczasem zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami spadł błyskawicznie na przeciwnika i uderzył mocno i celnie. Odbicie zostało zniszczone, podobnie jak Ekran Świetlny, jednak wyglądało na to, że obie osłony wchłonęły niemal całą silę ataku, bowiem Ledyba jakby nigdy nic zaczęła głośno piszczeć, sprawiając że przeciwnik nie był w stanie dostatecznie szybko od niej odlecieć.  
- I teraz Cios Komety, ale nie przestawaj robić Super-Dźwięków. - poleciłem.  
I tak skołowany Poke-Chrząszcz starał się wyrwać spod działania techniki innego Poke-Chrząszcza, jednak nie dawał rady. Musiałem przyznać, że sam jestem pod wrażeniem mocy, jaką posiadała mała Ledyba, a także siły jej ataków, gdyż widać było, że każdy cios wymierzony w Beedrilla rani stworka. Nie było wątpliwości, że przeciwnik stara się coś zrobić, jednak zwyczajnie nie jest w stanie. Wreszcie, po dobrej minucie walki usłyszałem głośne bzyknięcie:  
- "Wystarczy. Poddaję się."  
- Ledyba, koniec. - oznajmiłem słysząc to.  
Po chwili poraniony Beedrill wylądował obok mnie i skłonił głowę w geście poddaństwa. Zrozumiałem co to znaczy, gdyż otaczające nas inne Beedrille wykonały ten sam gest. Może i walka ich przywódcy nie była zbyt długa, jednak wystarczyła, aby przekonać je, że oto trafił na kogoś silniejszego od niego. Tymczasem Ledyba krążąca nad wodą zapiszczała tryumfalnie, po czym zabłysła i zaczęła rosnąć.  
- Ewolucja, to wiele tłumaczy. – mruknął Max, widząc jak Poke-Biedronka nieco chudnie, jej szyja nieco się wydłuża, zaś łapki rosną.  
- Tak i tym sposobem powinienem ci podziękować. Dzięki walce z tobą Ledyba stała się Ledianem. - powiedziałem do Beedrila, który nadal w pokornym ukłonie czekał na moją decyzję co dalej.  
- No tak, przegrałeś pojedynek. Jednak nie zmierzam nakazać ci powrotu i towarzyszenia mi w mojej dalszej wędrówce. - powiedziałem po dłuższej chwili.  
Otaczające nas Poke-Chrząszcze zabzyczały lekko zaskoczone.  
- Tak, dobrze słyszałyście. Ten Beedrill jest waszym przywódcą. Wiele przeszedł, aby nim zostać i jestem pewny, że tak jak ja uważacie, że w pełni zasługuje na to, aby nadal nim być. - oznajmiłem głośno, zwracając się do wszystkich zgromadzonych Pokemonów. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, po niej zaś nastąpiło głośne bzyczenie, które łatwo zidentyfikowałem jako akceptację mych słów oraz poparcie dla mojego byłego Poekmona.  
- "Jesteś pewny?" - usłyszałem ciche pytanie stworka, który przestał się już kłaniać i teraz patrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem w oczach.  
- Jestem pewny. Tak wybrałeś, to była twoja decyzja, a rozmyślanie czy była słuszna, czy nie i tak nic już nie zmieni. Masz swój rój i jak na razie wiele innych Pokemonów które cię słuchają. Teraz powinieneś zadecydować co robić dalej. Czy nadal chcesz atakować ludzi, czy może postarać się z nimi współpracować i chronić te lasy przed nieodpowiedzialnymi turystami, a może nawet kłusownikami, bo i tacy się trafiają. - odparłem.  
Beedrill pokiwał głową w zadumie. Wreszcie zabzyczał do swojego roju i wkrótce całe stado bzycząc zniknęło wśród drzew. Misja została ukończona.  
- I... To już? - zapytał strażnik, nie do końca będąc pewnym czego oczekiwać dalej.  
- Tak, to już. Problem "Robaczej Mafii" został rozwiązany, lecz proszę być gotowym na wizytę pewnego Beedrilla za dzień lub dwa, który zaoferuje panu pomoc w pilnowaniu porządku w tutejszym parku. - odparłem. Nie wiedziałem skąd, ale byłem pewny, że właśnie taką decyzję podejmie mój pierwszy złapany Pokemon.  
- Czyli koniec? Przygoda skończona, dobrze rozumiem? - usłyszałem nagle tuż za swoimi plecami. Clair siedząca z obrażoną miną przez cały czas mojej walki z Poke-Chrząszczami teraz bezszelestnie wstała i podeszła do mnie, zapewne z zamiarem zrobienia mi awantury.  
- Tak, to koniec, w pewnym sensie Tori rozliczył się ze swoją przeszłością. - odparł nieco zbyt uroczyście Max.  
- Eeee... Rozliczył się? Znaczy że... Co to był właściwie za Beedrill? I jakim cudem Toriś gadał z nim bez PokeEncyklopedii? – lekko zmieszana słowami trenera Clair wskazała na las, a potem nam nie. Musiałem przyznać, że dopiero jej słowa uświadomiły mi pewien fakt, na który wcześniej nie zwracałem uwagi. Faktycznie rozumiałem co Beedrill do mnie mówi. Owszem z Pokami z mojej drużyny również porozumiewałem się niemal bez problemu, może poza Elekidem, który towarzyszył mi nieco zbyt krótko, abym poznał jego "język", jednak Beedrill... No zgoda, był wcześniej Kakuną, a jeszcze wcześniej Weedlem, jednak fakt że tak dobrze dogadywałem się z Pokiem którego nie widziałem niemal pół roku... Dziwne to było i nie byłem pewny co to może dokładnie znaczyć, niestety nie miałem jak na razie czasu, aby na spokojnie to przemyśleć.  
- No więc Toriś, teraz słucham. Od początku, ze szczegółami i szczerze. Bo coś mi się zdaje, że cała ta afera jest nie tylko skomplikowana, ale i problematyczna. - powiedziała nieco zbyt spokojnie jak na nią Clair. Patrzyła też inaczej niż się spodziewałem, bez złości czy irytacji, za to z lekkim zaciekawieniem i... Troską? Zupełnie mi to do niej nie pasowało, ale z drugiej strony skoro ja od czasu do czasu martwiłem się o nią "bardziej niż powinienem" jak to określał Max, to teraz ucieszyłem się widząc, że Clair też ma czasem podobne odruchy. Tym sposobem nadszedł "czas zwierzeń" z okresu początków kariery trenera Pokemon, zresztą spokojne poukładanie sobie tego wszystkiego mogło tylko pomóc. Najpierw jednak postanowiliśmy, że czas pożegnać się z Mikołajem Oleśnickim i podziękować mu za towarzystwo i pomoc w walce z Poke-Robakami, a następnie udaliśmy się w dalszą drogę do Krakowa. Szedłem i opowiadałem, jak to nie byłem pewny czy chcę być trenerem Pokemon, jak złapałem Weedla, ja Pok ewoluował w Kakune i stracił do mnie zaufanie, a potem stał się Beedrillem i odleciał. Generalnie Clair o moich początkach bycia trenerem co nieco wiedziała. Wspominałem czasem jak to uczyłem się odpowiedzialności za Poki, o "ostatniej woli mego ojca", oraz o pierwszym Pokemonie który mnie opuścił. Teraz opowiadanie tego wszystkiego po raz kolejny przynosiło wielka ulgę. Czasem bowiem myślałem jak radzi sobie Beedrill i co się z nim mogło stać, gdy samozwańczo odrzucił mnie jako swego trenera. Teraz już wiedziałem i cieszyłem się, że ostatecznie znalazł spokój, a fakt że pomogłem mu w tym tylko tą radość zwiększał. Tym samym ostatni rozdział błędów popełnionych przeze mnie jako początkującego trenera został właśnie zakończony, a ja z czystym sumieniem mogłem wędrować dalej, zbierać brakujące odznaki i stać się Największym Trenerem Pokemon na świecie.


	102. Hrabia Manteufel

ODCINEK 102: HRABIA MANTEUFEL.

- Kolejna wioska przed nami. - oznajmiła Clair, gdy las się przerzedził, a spomiędzy drzew widać było trochę pól, a za nimi zabudowania.  
- Nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia na tej trasie. - stwierdził Max.  
- Ale tym razem chyba trafiliśmy na coś ciekawego. - to mówiąc wskazałem na Noctowla, który nadleciał głośno hukając.  
- Tłumy ludzi... Wielkie poruszenie... Przybysz... Wolniej, bo nie nadążam z tłumaczeniem... - starałem się jak najdokładniej wyjaśnić o co Poke-Sowie chodzi, jednak stworek był wyraźnie podekscytowany.  
- Czyli jak to Tori mówisz, ładujemy się w koleją aferę? - spytał z uśmiechem Max.  
- Tego to nie wiem. Wiem tylko że jest spory ruch w miasteczku, więc wypada sprawdzić o co chodzi. Może mają kłopoty i sprowadzono do pomocy Lidera na przykład. - zasugerowałem.  
Wkroczyliśmy więc do Miechowa, jak głosiła przydrożna tabliczka znajdująca się kilka metrów od pierwszych zabudowań. Skład naszej drużyny był standardowy, Noctowl lecący na przedzie, a do tego Absol wędrujący obok Clair i Bellossom interesujący się wszystkim wokół. Mijaliśmy domy, w których jak się wydawało nikogo nie ma. Przechodniów też za wielu nie było. Może wioska do szczególnie dużych nie należała, ale zwykle, zwłaszcza w porze przedpołudniowej w takich miejscach było sporo ludzi zajmujących się swoimi sprawami, a tu...  
- Miasto-widmo. – szepnęła strasznym głosem Clair. W odpowiedzi Noctowl zahukał krótko i starał się wskazywać coś za miasteczkiem, czego jak na razie nie mogliśmy dostrzec, a Poke-Sowa widziała zapewne tylko dlatego, że leciała kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią i miała zdecydowanie lepszy widok.  
- Jak rozumiem większość mieszkańców jest gdzieś przed nami. - oznajmiłem i chciałem przyspieszyć kroku, gdy z mijanego domostwa wyszedł pospiesznie starszy mężczyzna i omal na nas nie wpadł.  
- Ups... Przepraszamy. - zareagował szybko Max, w ostatniej chwili odciągając Bellossoma, który prawie wszedł mężczyźnie pod nogi.  
- Hm? O, trenerzy? - człowiek wyglądał jakby o czymś rozmyślał i wszystko wskazywało na to, że naprawdę nas nie zauważył.  
- Ano trenerzy. A pan to chyba troszkę powinien uważać, a nie tak idzie przed siebie i nie patrzy pod mnogi. - upomniała go Clair.  
- Tak, tak, przepraszam, ale wiecie, tyle o nim słyszałem, a jeszcze nie miałem okazji prosić o poradę, czy rozmowę i ma nadzieję, że dzisiaj zdołam, mimo dużej kolejki i zainteresowania.  
- Eee... On? - zapytałem niezbyt rozumiejąc o czym mowa.  
- Noo... - tu mężczyzna spojrzał na nas lekko zmieszany - Hrabia Manteufel rzecz jasna. Kilka dni temu zjawił się w naszym miasteczku i od razu wzbudził wielkie zainteresowanie, gdy starej Goździkowej polecił jakąś miksturę na ból głowy i od razu jej przeszło, a potem zaczął doradzać chłopakom jak dbać o plony i nawet przepowiadać przyszłość.  
- Eee... - tym razem to Clair zrobiła zdumioną minę, zresztą w chwili obecnej nie tylko ona nie wiedziała za bardzo o co chodzi.  
- Czyli to nie z jego powodu się tu zjawiliście? - nasz rozmówca wyglądał na wielce zaskoczonego.  
- No nie. Po prostu jesteśmy wędrownymi trenerami, co to zbierają odznaki i takie tam. - odparłem lekko zmieszany,.  
- Czyli chcesz zostać Mistrzem Pokemon? No to chłopcze masz właśnie wielką okazję przekonać się czy twe marzenia się spełnią. Oczywiście o ile dopchasz się w kolejce i uiścisz drobną opłatę. No ale tego to i na miejscu się dowiesz. Wybaczcie, muszę pędzić. - to mówiąc mężczyzna faktycznie niemal biegiem ruszył przed siebie i już po chwili zniknął między zabudowaniami.  
- No dobra, ktoś wie o co chodzi? Jest tu szpital dla wariatów przypadkiem, czy jak? - po dłuższej chwili Clair zadała pytanie, które chyba każdemu chodziło po głowie.  
- Chyba trzeba iść za miasteczko i się przekonać co to za jeden, ten Man... Manteufel? Przyznam, że pierwszy raz o nim słyszę. - odparł Max, a ja dodatkowo wklepałem nazwisko w PokeEncyklopedię, ale urządzenie nie miało żadnych danych na ten temat.  
- Czyli to chyba nikt ważny... - mruknąłem.  
- Nikt ważny dla Ligi uściślijmy. Muszę przyznać, że zaczynam być ciekawa co to za koleś i co potrafi, bo w przewidywanie przyszłości nie wierzę, ale jeśli to jakiś zdolny trener, no to... - i nie kończąc zdania dziewczyna ruszyła w kierunku, w którym zniknął starszy mężczyzna. Absol pobiegł za nią, a gdy dodatkowo Noctowl krążąc zastanawiał się co robić trenerka rozkazała:  
- Pierzak leć i zobacz o co dokładnie chodzi. Gdzie ten Man-coś-tam urzęduje, jak to wygląda i czy są duże tłumy.  
Poke-Sowa przyzwyczajona już do zachowań pewnej wrednej dziewczyny tylko zahukała krótko i faktycznie udała się na zwiad, a my niespiesznie powędrowaliśmy w kierunku, gdzie ponoć tajemniczy uzdrowiciel i wróżbita ma mieć swoją siedzibę.  
Kilkanaście minut później byliśmy już na drugim końcu wioski. Za domkami widać było wielką łąkę, a za nią las. Jednak na łące znajdowało się mnóstwo ludzi, zapewne niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy Miechowa. Na płocie zaś siedział Noctowl i kręcąc przecząco głową zdawał szybką reakcję z tego co widział, nim nadeszliśmy.  
- Dziwny facio miał rozmowę z jakimś staruszkiem. Polecił mu jakieś maści na bolące nogi. Potem przyszedł inny i dostał miksturę siły, co to niby powstrzyma zbyt szybkie męczenie się. Za te "dary" facio pobiera opłaty, ale nie ma cennika, tylko bierze tyle ile każdy uzna za stosowne mu dać. - przetłumaczyłem szybko relację Poke-Sowy.  
- Czyli jednak zwykły palant żerujący na naiwności mieszkańców. - mruknęła zawiedziona Clair, a gdy dwójka stojących najbliżej osób spojrzała na nią krytycznie szepnęła ciszej:  
- No co, prawdę mówię.  
- Tak, tak, ale wstrzymaj się z komentarzami, przynajmniej dopóki nie dowiemy się dokładnie o co chodzi. - odparłem szeptem.  
Następnie czekało nas niełatwe zadanie, bowiem trzeba było przepchać się przez spory tłumek otaczający tajemniczego mężczyznę i jego obozowisko. Max zdecydował zawrócić Bellossoma, a po drobnych oporach Clair zrobiła to samo z Absolem. Dzięki temu łatwiej nam było przedostać się na przód zgromadzonych i wzorem kilku dzieciaków, jak również młodzieży zamieszkującej Miechów rozsiedliśmy się na trawie, aby nie zasłaniać stojącym za nami.  
- Całkiem nieźle się urządził. - mruknęła Clair, gdy wreszcie zobaczyliśmy jak wygląda obozowisko Manteufela.  
Na trawie bowiem wyraźnie odznaczony znajdował się okrąg o promieniu około dziesięciu metrów. W samym środku owego okręgu stał niewielki namiot, w którym zapewne mieszkał uzdrowiciel. Obok namiotu zaś znajdował się spory wóz, do którego zaprzężony został czworonożny czarno-żółty Pok z czerwono-różową grzywą - Girafarig. Jak łatwo było odgadnąć to właśnie na nim mężczyzna podróżował. Teraz zaś siedział przed namiotem na niewielkim stołeczku, a obok niego na podobnym usiadł właśnie kolejny mieszkaniec wioski. Między nimi na stoliku leżało coś, co prawdopodobnie było lustrem i służyło jako pomoc w "seansie", bowiem chłopak położył na nim dłoń z jednej strony, zaś hrabia z drugiej. Sam Manteufel wyglądał co najmniej dziwnie. Czarny ubiór, do tego peleryna i cylinder na głowie, a jakby tego było mało krótka bródka, wąsiki i laseczka w ręku. Całość miała zapewne stylizować go na tajemniczego i trzeba było przyznać, że spełnia to zadanie całkiem nieźle. Młody mężczyzna zaś, który usiadł przed Manteufelem zapytał o swoją przyszłość, gdyż nie był pewny, czy powinien przejmować gospodarstwo po ojcu, czy raczej wyjechać gdzieś, do jakiegoś większego miasta.  
- Wątpliwości w twej głowie widzę... Tak... Ale odpowiedź na nie znam... - cichym tajemniczym głosem hrabia zwrócił się do chłopaka. Następnie zamknął oczy i wyglądało to tak, jakby medytował, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale. Trwało to dłuższą chwile, dostrzegłem wtedy, że wszyscy zgromadzeni obserwują ten seans z uwagą i skupieniem. Nikt nie komentował, nie było słychać tłumionych uśmieszków, widocznie już nie raz i nie dwa coś takiego dziwny mężczyzna zrobił i zapewne nie raz i nie dwa okazało się to skuteczne. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że Clair wstrzyma się ze złośliwymi uwagami, gdyż nawet nie patrząc na nią wiedziałem, że na jej twarzy gości zdecydowanie zbyt kpiący uśmieszek.  
- Zostać tu powinieneś... Widzę bowiem dziewczynę z którą będziesz dzielił przyszłe życie... Boisz się wyjawić jej swe uczucie, ale niepotrzebnie... - Manteufel nadal z zamkniętymi oczami zaczął mówić cicho jakby w transie. Na wspomnienie o dziewczynie młodzieniec lekko się zarumienił, zaś hrabia po chwili kontynuował:  
- Ona również otrzyma posag... Kiedyś wasze ziemie będą połączone... Żyć w dostatku będziecie i szczęśliwości... - i nagle mężczyzna otworzył oczy i już normalnym głosem oznajmił - To wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem.  
- Tak panie hrabio. Dziękuję, bardzo pan pomógł. - chłopak wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego i nie szczędząc portfela niemałą kwotę umieścił w cylindrze, który obecnie Manteufel zdjął z głowy i podsunął mu niemal pod nos.  
- To ja dziękuję. Rzadko zdarza się taka hojność. Dziękuję wam wszystkim, którzy przyszliście tu szukać pomocy, gdyż moim powołaniem jest nieść ją wszędzie tam, gdzie się zjawię. - powiedział głośno mężczyzna. Następnie zawartość cylindra przesypał do sporego pudła, jakie stało obok wejścia do namiotu, a po chwili był już gotów przyjąć kolejnego człowieka "z problemami".  
- Ale bzdura... Idziemy stąd. - szepnęła cicho Clair wstając.  
- Bzdura? Może po prostu powinnaś uwierzyć nie tylko w to co widzisz, ale i w to czego nie widać. - odparła cicho stojąca obok kobieta. Na szczęście tym razem trenerce nie były w głowie niepotrzebne awantury więc tylko skinęła głową, a po chwili znów musieliśmy się przepychać między zgromadzonymi ludźmi, na szczęście poszło o wiele łatwiej niż poprzednio.  
- To oszust. Mogę się o dzisiejszy obiad założyć, że to oszust. - oznajmiła dziewczyna, gdy staliśmy już w bezpiecznej odległości między ostatnimi zabudowaniami wioski.  
- Zakładać się możesz, ale coś takiego trzeba udowodnić. - odparł spokojnie Max.  
- Taaa... Ale z tego co widzę nie polega to na podstawionych osobach, bo wybierał ludzi tutejszych i chyba faktycznie w jakiś sposób wchodzi im do głowy. - mruknąłem cicho, zastanawiając się, czy Manteufel faktycznie może być jakimś medium, czy czymś podobnym o nadprzyrodzonych zdolnościach.  
- Heh, rzadko to mówię, ale stwierdzam, że teraz to by się jakiś Strażnik Pokemon przydał, żeby zrobić przepisowy porządek. - marudziła tymczasem Clair.  
- A wiesz trenerko, że Strażnik Pokemon to nawet jest w okolicy. - usłyszeliśmy nagle głos, który należał do młodego chłopaka ubranego w zielony uniform z naszywkami Ligi. Chłopak wcześniej był w tłumie gapiów i nic dziwnego, że go nie dostrzegliśmy, zaś teraz, zapewne zauważył, że w miasteczku jest ktoś nowy i postanowił się przywitać i dowiedzieć co my za jedni.  
- A więc jednak. No to witam szanownego pana i uprzejmie zapytowuję, czemu nikt porządku z tym kolesiem nie robi? Przecież on naiwnych z kasy oskubie. Chyba że Liga toleruje ogłupianie ludzi. - nieco sarkastycznie Clair zwróciła się do chłopaka.  
- Hej, spokojnie dziewczyno. Zacznijmy od tego, że ten cały Manteufel nie robi nic złego. Przybył cztery dni temu, sam się do mnie zgłosił z zapytaniem czy może rozłożyć obozowisko, papiery ma w porządku, jego Girafarig wygląda na wypoczętego i zadbanego. Widać że mężczyzna dba o niego, w końcu ciągnięcie tego całego wozu z zaopatrzeniem z pewnością do lekkich prac nie należy.  
- Zaraz zaraz, czyli zezwoliłeś temu szarlatanowi na władowanie się z butami do twojej wioski i ogłupianie ludzi, których teoretycznie chronisz, czy tak? - zaatakowała chłopaka Clair.  
- Ej przystopuj nieco. - starałem się ją uspokoić, ale dziewczyna była mocno poirytowana tym czego się właśnie dowiadywała.  
- No ale co chcesz żebym zrobił? Facet jest w porządku. Kartę Trenerską ma, nie był karany, Pokemon zdrowy, a że dziwak... A bo to mało dziwaków po kraju wędruje. - tu mrugnął porozumiewawczo do mnie i Maxa.  
- Tak, bardzo zabawne. A mieszkańcy? - zapytała trenerka.  
- Ale co "mieszkańcy"? Niańką nie jestem. Mówiłem żeby nie być zbyt ufnym co do tego, co ten Manteufel wyprawia, ale wygląda na to, że faktycznie jakąś tam wiedzę posiada i parę osób dostało już leki więcej niż skuteczne. Obserwuję wszystko oczywiście, żeby w razie czego w porę interweniować, ale na razie nie mam ku temu powodów. - cierpliwie wyjaśniał strażnik.  
- Hmm... A czy ten Manteufel mówił jak długo tu zostaje? - Max zadał pytanie nad którym sam od dobrej chwili zacząłem się zastanawiać.  
- To zależy od tego jak wielu mieszkańców będzie chciało jego pomocy, ale powiedział że najdłużej tydzień. Potem potrzebuje nieść pomoc innym, Uważa to za jakąś misję, czy coś... - odparł chłopak jasno dając do zrozumienia, że faktyczne również nie jest do końca przekonany co do metod działania Manteufela, jednak z braku powodu nie może go wygonić. Poza tym strażnik był w nieciekawej sytuacji, bo skoro mężczyzna zdobył zaufanie mieszkańców, to popadając z nim w konflikt chłopak mógłby mieć potem kłopot z całym miasteczkiem, a tak jako taki spokój ma.  
- Hmm... Czyli wypada tego kolesia zdemaskować. Dobra, jak się da, to się wpraszam w kolejkę. Ciekawa jestem co też będzie miał pan hrabia do powiedzenia o mnie. - zadecydowała wyzywająco Clair.  
- No nie wiem... Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł? - zapytałem, pamiętając że dziewczyna swoją przeszłość ukrywała praktycznie przed wszystkimi i poza jednym incydentem podczas starcia z "Targowicą" w Warszawie nie wspominała o niej ani razu.  
- Toriś nie martw się, ja zawsze wiem co robię. - odparła z pewnością w głosie dziewczyna, aby znów ruszyć w stronę tłumu i po raz kolejny zacząć przepychać się na przód gapiów.  
- Taaa... Za wyjątkiem sytuacji w których tego nie wie. - odparłem wzdychając.  
- Nie martw się Tori, idziemy za nią i jakby co to zdążymy zareagować. - pocieszył mnie Max i tym sposobem znów musieliśmy się przedzierać przez tłum lekko poirytowanych tym faktem mieszkańców. Na szczęście strażnik zdecydował się nam towarzyszyć, a widząc że ludzie ustępują mu z drogi doszedłem do wniosku, że darzą go tu szacunkiem i tylko potwierdzało to moje domysły co do powodów, czemu chłopak jest taki zgodliwy na to, co Manteufel wyprawia. Hrabia zaś właśnie odesłał kolejną starszą kobietę z buteleczką dziwnego specyfiku i oznajmił:  
- Wybaczcie przyjaciele, lecz ja również potrzebuję odpoczynku. Następna osoba będzie ostatnią jak na razie, której będzie mi dane udzielić pomocy. Później zaś proszę pokornie o trzy godziny przerwy, aby zregenerować siły i wypoczęty móc dalej wam służyć.  
W tłumie rozległ się pomruk bardziej zawodu niż niezadowolenia, zaś Clair postanowiła odważnie wykorzystać sytuację:  
- Wybaczamy i rozumiemy, a czy teraz mógłby pan pomóc mnie, skromnej trenerce zagubionej na drogach życia? - głośno zapytała dziewczyna szybko wychodząc z tłumu i zajmując miejsce na stołeczku naprzeciwko tajemniczego mężczyzny.  
- Trenerka Pokemonów? To będzie zaszczyt móc pomóc tak uroczej młodej damie. - odparł z uśmiechem Manteufel. Położył dłoń na jednym końcu lustra i gestem poprosił, aby Clair zrobiła to samo po drugiej stronie. Gdy dziewczyna to uczyniła spojrzał na nią uważnie i tak jak w wypadku młodzieńca zamknął oczy i zaczął jakby medytować mrucząc cicho.  
- Hej no komplementów mi nie musisz prawić. - odparła dziewczyna kryjąc uśmiech.  
- Chyba jednak muszę... Teraz jesteś radosna, ale nie zawsze tak było... - wymruczał cicho mężczyzna.  
- Czyżby on faktycznie... - szepnąłem słysząc te słowa.  
- Spokojnie Tori, będzie dobrze. - równie cicho starał się mnie uspokoić Max.  
- Kiedyś... Tak, dawno temu byłaś zdradzona nie raz i nie dwa... Zemsta i ucieczka... Potem szukanie swego miejsca... I znalezienie go, a przynajmniej tak myślałaś...  
Manteufel szeptał cicho, a Clair patrzyła na niego jak zahipnotyzowana. Na jej twarzy widziałem mieszankę strachu, gniewu i smutku i tylko dzięki sile woli powstrzymywałem się, żeby nie przerywać tego dziwnego seansu.  
- Niestety znowu zdrada... Śmierć i kolejna ucieczka... Teraz... Teraz wreszcie odnalazłaś spokój... Spokój i kogoś wyjątkowego, kto...  
- Wystarczy! - krzyknęła głośno dziewczyna gwałtownie wstając i omal nie przewracając stolika z lustrem. Ciężko oddychała i byłem niemal pewny że ma łzy w oczach.  
Wokół nas zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w trenerkę i w hrabiego nie bardzo wiedząc co się właściwie stało.  
- Ja... Zmieniłam zdanie... Nie potrzebuję już pomocy. - wyszeptała dziewczyna, aby następnie szybko przepchać się przez tłum.  
- Jednak nie było dobrze. - mruknąłem cicho do Maxa, po czym udaliśmy się za nią. Clair na szczęście nie odeszła zbyt daleko. Stała za kilkoma domami i niemal trzęsła się ze złości.  
- Jak ten przybłęda i szarlatan to zrobił. Jak on w ogóle śmiał. Grzebać mi w głowie i gadać o tym na głos. Jak go dorwę to mu ręce i nogi powyrywam... A potem jeszcze zmuszę żeby je zeżarł... Oszust jeden... Kanciarz... O i cylinder też mu do garda wpakuje... - mruczała cicho do siebie trenerka.  
- Eee... Clair? - niepewnie postanowiłem zwrócić na siebie uwagę wkurzonej trenerki.  
- Toriś, mamy misję. Zdemaskować tego oszusta. Dowiedzieć się jak robi to co robi i ujawnić wszystkim że oszukuje. - usłyszałem złowieszczy głos dziewczyny.  
- Spokojnie. Najpierw weź kilka głębokich wdechów i się uspokój, bo dawno cię takiej zdenerwowanej nie widziałem. - powiedziałem cicho, lecz stanowczo.  
- Heh, no przecież jestem spokojna. Jakbym nie była, to ten Man-coś-tam leżałby na ziemi ze złamanym niuchaczem. - odparła trenerka poirytowanym głosem.  
- A co jeśli on jednak nie oszukuje? - zapytał niespodziewanie Max.  
- Nie oszukuje? Młody wiesz coś o ludziach co czytają umysły innym? Bo jakoś nie słyszałam jak dotąd o czymś takim. - teraz już głos dziewczyny był spokojny i chyba faktycznie złość jej przeszła, przynajmniej częściowo.  
- No telepatia między ludźmi ponoć faktycznie ma miejsce, ale nie spotkałem się jeszcze z przypadkiem żeby jakiś człowiek rzeczywiście to potrafił. - niepewnie wyjaśnił Max.  
- Jeśli mogę wyrazić swoją opinię, to stawiałbym na jakiegoś Psycho-Pokemona. - stwierdziłem po krótkim namyśle.  
- Tak, też mi się tak zdaje. W końcu ze względu na tłumy ludzi Absolka zawróciłam, więc kto wie, czy gdyby nie on to Man-coś-tamowi by tak dobrze poszło. - pokiwała głową dziewczyna.  
- No i to by się zgadzało, w końcu Girafarig jest w połowie Psychikiem. - uzupełnił nasze domysły Max.  
- Pół-Psychik? A on nie jest typu Normal? - zapytała lekko zaskoczona Clair.  
Dla pewności sięgnąłem po PokeEncyklopedię, a informacje w niej zawarte nie pozostawiały wątpliwości:  
"Girafarig - Pokemon typu Normal ze zdolnościami psychicznymi, przez co pożądany przez trenerów. Rzadko jednak spotykany, występuje głównie w Parkach Narodowych."  
- No to chyba wszystko jasne. Pok czyta umysły ludzi, a uzyskane informacje przekazuje Manteufelowi, który odpowiednio je przedstawia, a łącząc fakty niby przewiduje przyszłość. - przeanalizował szybko uzyskane informacje Max.  
- No i jeśli tak faktycznie jest, to łatwo da się w tym przeszkodzić. Wystarczy, że za te kilka godzin Absol zakradnie się w pobliże Girafariga, zrobią się zakłócenia dzięki typowi Ciemność, a Man-coś-tam nie będzie mógł już wyprawiać swoich sztuczek. - stwierdziła Clair, aby po chwili dodać radośnie - Brzmi jak plan, chyba że macie lepszy?  
Pokręciliśmy głowami. Nic sensowniejszego nie dało rady wymyślić, a jeśli mieliśmy rację, to Pokemon typu Ciemność był dokładnie tym, czego nam było trzeba.  
Tym sposobem nie pozostało nic innego, jak czekać i mieć nadzieję, że plan wypali. Na razie udaliśmy się na odpoczynek i coś w rodzaju przerwy obiadowej, chociaż na posiłek było nieco zbyt wcześnie. Absol został dokładnie poinstruowany czego od niego oczekujemy i na pół godziny przed końcem przerwy zarządzonej przez Manteufela został wypuszczony w sporej odległości od jego namiotu. Miał za zadanie przedostać się do lasu i stamtąd nadejść na tyły obozowiska. Zadanie miał ułatwione, gdyż za okręgiem stanowiącym granicę terenu hrabiego znajdowało się wiele drzew i krzaków, a po kilkudziesięciu metrach zaczynał się las.  
Gdy minęło pół godziny znów wmieszaliśmy się w zgromadzony już tłum gapiów. Właściwie wiele ludzi nawet nie opuszczało swego miejsca i po prostu czekało, aby obserwować następne "cuda" w wykonaniu przybysza. Z lekkim niepokojem zauważyłem, że teraz nigdzie nie widać Strażnika Pokemon, miałem jednak nadzieję, że w razie zdemaskowania oszusta uda nam się zapanować nad sytuacją. Dokładnie po trzech godzinach Manteufel wyszedł ze swego namiotu, zajął miejsce na stołeczku, na stoliku położył dziwne zwierciadło i oznajmił:  
- Przyjaciele, odzyskałem siły i znów z wielką radością mogę nieść pomoc wszystkim, którzy jej potrzebują.  
Gdy rozległy się brawa ja i Max byliśmy lekko zaskoczeni tym faktem, Clair zaś była wyraźnie zirytowana. Tym razem nie zajmowaliśmy miejsc w pierwszym rzędzie, tylko wmieszani w tłum obserwowaliśmy rozwój wypadków. Właśnie pierwszy szukający pomocy zajął miejsce naprzeciwko hrabiego i tak jak przy wcześniejszych seansach położył dłoń na zwierciadle. Za mężczyznami znajdował się namiot Manteufela, a obok tak jak wcześniej pasł się Girafarig niezbyt zwracając uwagę na to, co się dookoła niego dzieje.  
- Spryciarz nieźle się maskuje. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
„Jak na mój gust nawet nieco za dobrze." Zacząłem się zastanawiać co będzie, gdy się okaże, że to faktycznie nie przez Psycho-Poka Manteufel robi to co robi. Nagle za namiotem dało się dostrzec szybko przemieszczający się cień. Absol Clair zajmował dogodną dla siebie pozycje, aby się przyczaić jak najbliżej Pokemona. Niestety czy to on zachował się zbyt głośno, czy też Girafarig ma zbyt dobry słuch, a może po prostu Pok wyczuł coś za sobą dzięki Psycho-Mocom, w każdym razie nagle żółto-czarny stworek z głośnym piskiem poderwał się z ziemi i skoczył w stronę Manteufela.  
- Niebezpieczeństwo! - zakrzyknął niespodziewanie hrabia podrywając się na równe nogi. Siedzący naprzeciwko mężczyzna nie bardzo wiedział co się dzieje i szybko starał się wycofać, wystraszony Pokemon wierzgał nogami, Manteufel starał się go uspokoić i nagle rozległ się głośny trzask tłuczonego szkła.  
- Absol do mnie. - zawołała Pokemona Clair. Nie powiem, żeby to było rozsądne w obecnej sytuacji, jednak stworek szybko przybiegł do dziewczyny, tłum gapiów zaś przerzedził się nieco. Niektórzy wystraszeni zaczęli się wycofywać, inni wręcz uciekać słysząc o zagrożeniu. Manteufel tymczasem zdołał uspokoić swego Pokemona i teraz z rozpaczą w oczach patrzył na przewrócony stolik i kawałki lustra potłuczonego na wiele części.  
- Nie myślałam, że on taki płochliwy jest. - mruknęła cicho Clair, widząc co się stało.  
- My... Eee... Przepraszamy? - powiedziałem niepewnie, zastanawiając się czy właśnie kolejny pomysł Clair nie wpakował nas w wielkie kłopoty.  
- Wy... - zaczął Manteufel, jednak wyglądało na to, że chwilowo nie jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Wyręczyła go w tym jedna z kobiet stojąca blisko nas:  
- To wasza sprawka, trenerzy? Jak śmiecie przeszkadzać temu biednemu człowiekowi w pełnieniu jego misji! - i wyglądało na to, że rzuciłaby się na nas z pięściami, gdyby nie Absol, który stajać przed Clair zawarczał groźnie.  
- Wy... - hrabia nadal starał się coś powiedzieć, jednak nadal nie był w stanie. Niestety szybka ocena sytuacji jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że mieszkańcy wioski zaczynają rozumieć co się stało i kto jest odpowiedzialny za to cale zamieszanie. Groźne pomruki dobiegały z każdej strony, zaś mężczyźni i kobiety powoli zaczynali nas otaczać.  
- Ej chwila, nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. Dobra, może nieco zamieszania, ale przecież... - zaczęła wyjaśnienia Clair, jednak przerwał jej rozpaczliwy okrzyk Manteufela:  
- Zniszczyliście lustro, bez niego nie mogę już nikomu pomóc!  
- Niedobrze. - szepnął cicho Max rozglądając się niepewnie wokół. Niestety tłum otoczył nas już szczelnym kręgiem i nie było możliwości na szybką ucieczkę. Dodatkowo w oczach wielu osób widać było złość i chęć policzenia się z nami za krzywdę, jaką wyrządziliśmy hrabiemu.  
- Przepraszamy, to był wypadek. Może zdołamy jakoś odkupić to lustro, czy naprawić. - powiedziałem niepewnie.  
- Nie rozumiesz. Jego nie da się naprawić... To koniec... To mój koniec... - zaczął rozpaczać hrabia.  
Sytuacja z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz gorsza. Jakby tego było mało nigdzie nie było widać Strażnika Pokemon, który być może wyratowałby nas jakoś z obecnej kłopotliwej sytuacji, gdyż obserwując mieszkańców miasteczka byłem więcej niż pewny, że chcą nas przykładnie i boleśnie ukarać.  
- Chyba nie ma wyjścia... - mruknęła Clair, przed trenerką cały czas stał Absol i warczał gniewnie na otaczających nas ludzi, a teraz dodatkowo dostrzegłem w jej ręku PokeBall z kolejnym stworkiem. Wiadomo było, że żadna sytuacja nie usprawiedliwia atakowania ludzi swoimi Pokemonami. Wiadomo też było, że za coś takiego może grozić nawet utrata Karty Trenerskiej na określony okres czasu, a co za tym idzie krótsza lub dłuższa przerwa w karierze trenera Pokemon. Jednak czy w obecnej sytuacji mieliśmy inne wyjście? Tłum gęstniał, ktoś zamachnął się pięścią, która minęła mnie o włos. Rozległ się nagły krzyk, gdy Absol kogoś ugryzł, czy też potraktował pazurami. Nie było innego wyjścia, a gdy zobaczyłem, że Max również sięga po PokeBall zrozumiałem, że trzeba się bronić...


	103. Magiczne sztuczki

ODCINEK 103: MAGICZNE SZTUCZKI.

- Chyba nie ma wyjścia... - cichy szept Clair dawał do zrozumienia, że sytuacja w której się znaleźliśmy była poważna. W porządku, chcieliśmy zdemaskować Manteufela, tytułującego się "hrabią" i sprawiającego wrażenie cudotwórcy i mistyka przewidującego przyszłość, jednak nie sądziliśmy, że skończy się aż takimi kłopotami. Założyliśmy, że mężczyzna swoje sztuczki wyprawia dzięki Pół-Psychikowi, którym był jego Girafarig i poleciliśmy Absolowi zakłócenie Psycho-Mocy Poka dzięki jego wrodzonym umiejętnościom, czyli typowi Ciemność. Niestety Girafarig okazał się niezwykle płochliwym stworkiem, a w wyniku powstałego zamieszania rozbiło się lustro należące do Manteufela i jak teraz utrzymywał rozpaczający mężczyzna, bez niego nie może już nikomu pomóc. To wystarczyło aby tłum mieszkańców otoczył nas ciasnym kręgiem i zamierzał własnoręcznie ukarać za szkody jakie wyrządziliśmy.  
- Słuchajcie, nie chcemy z wami walczyć. Może zawołacie Strażnika Pokemon i niech on... - starałem się opanować sytuację, bezskutecznie jednak, gdyż przerwał mi okrzyk:  
- Zamilcz trenerze! To wszystko wasza wina! Nie spodobało się wam co pan hrabia powiedział o jednym z was i chcieliście się zemścić!  
No tak, Manteufel zajrzał w umysł Clair czym dziewczynę mocno zdenerwował i sprawił, że ta za wszelką cenę chciała go zdemaskować. Niestety jej plan się nie powiódł, a my mieliśmy kłopoty. Jak zwykle zresztą powinienem dodać.  
- Toriś daruj sobie. Ja wypuszczam Beautifly, tobie proponuję Pierzaka i Jaszczura. Młody, nie masz jakiejś mikstury czy innego dziwnego specyfiku, który by nam teraz pomógł?  
Zapytany Max tylko pokręcił głową. On również w ręku miał PokeBall, z Sunkernem jak zdążyłem zauważyć. Wyglądało na to, że naprawde czeka nas walka między ludźmi i Pokami, gdy nagle rozległ się donośny głos, zagłuszający otaczające nas groźne pomruki mieszkańców.  
- Wystarczy! Proszę, aby wszyscy się uspokoili!  
O dziwo tłum się zatrzymał, ludzie zaczęli się rozglądać, a po chwili ku naszemu całkowitemu zaskoczeniu rozstąpili się, aby zrobić miejsce przed tajemniczym przybyszem. Człowiek ten ubrany był w brązowy płaszcz, z kapturem na głowie, który utrudniał jego rozpoznanie. Z pewnością nie był to poznany wcześniej tutejszy Strażnik Pokemon.  
- Trenerzy, którzy chcą dobrze, a wychodzi jak zwykle. - zwrócił się do nas przybysz, aby następnie znów oznajmić głośno:  
- Naprawdę chcieliście ich pobić? Dlaczego? Gdyż inny przybysz którego dopiero co poznaliście twierdzi, że te dzieciaki sprawiły mu kłopot?  
- Dzieciaki? - mruknęła z obrażoną miną Clair, ale rozsądnie powstrzymała się tym razem od awantury.  
- Hej, przecież to prawda. Przez tych trenerów pan hrabia stracił swoje cudowne zwierciadło, a bez niego nie jest w stanie pomagać już ludziom. Odczytywać ich problemów, przewidywać przyszłości i leczyć chorób. - po chwili ciszy odezwał się w końcu jeden z mieszkańców.  
- Nie jest w stanie? Naprawdę? - tajemniczy mężczyzna spojrzał w stronę Manteufela, który jak sobie właśnie uświadomiłem przestał rozpaczać w momencie w którym pojawił się przybysz.  
- To znowu ty... - szepnął gniewnie hrabia i to było wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia.  
- Jak widzę nasz biedny "cudotwórca" doznał chwilowego szoku i mówił różne dziwne rzeczy, które niekoniecznie są prawdą. - spokojnie oznajmił przybysz.  
- Co masz na myśli? I w ogóle kim jesteś? - tym razem pytanie zadała kobieta stojąca tuż obok zakapturzonej postaci. Ktoś inny zaś szepnął cicho do jednego z dzieciaków przyglądających się wszystkiemu z oddali:  
- Poszukaj strażnika, nie rozumiem czemu nie ma go tu w tak ważnym momencie.  
- Kim jestem? Wędrowcem, podobnie zresztą jak wasz "cudotwórca". I mogę was zapewnić, że wszelkie jego umiejętności nie zniknęły tylko dlatego, że jakieś zwierciadło się potłukło. Bez niego również może on pomagać ludziom, a jeśli będzie trzeba to zrobi sobie nowe. - odparł spokojnie przybysz.  
- To prawda panie hrabio? Możesz nam pomóc?  
- Możesz pomóc innym? Nie utraciłeś swojej mocy?  
Tłum zasypał Manteufela pytaniami, mężczyzna zaś stał tylko i patrzył cały czas na tajemniczą postać ze złością i irytacją w oczach. Musiał jednak jakoś zareagować i wzdychając z ulgą powiedział powoli:  
- Tak... Myślę że tak... Wybaczcie moją chwilową niedyspozycyjność… Po prostu byłem bardzo przywiązany do tego lustra... Bardzo pomagało mi w mojej misji niesienia pomocy... Ale tak, bez niego też dam sobie radę.  
Otaczający nas tłum odetchnął z ulgą, ale nie był to jeszcze koniec kłopotów, gdyż nagle jeden ze stojących obok nas mężczyzn zapytał groźnie:  
- No dobrze, ale w takim razie co z nimi? - i wskazał na nas palcem.  
- Oni idą ze mną. Tu sprawili kłopoty, więc opuszczają waszą wioskę, aby więcej się to nie powtórzyło. - odparł spokojnie zakapturzony mężczyzna nim my zdołaliśmy wymyślić jakąś sensowną odpowiedź.  
- Idziemy? - szepnęła niepewnie Clair.  
- Raczej nie mamy innego wyjścia. - odparł równie cicho Max.  
Mieszkańcom pomysł ten wyraźnie się spodobał i rozstąpiwszy się pozwalali nam odejść.  
- No więc skoro wszystko wyjaśnione, to żegnam wszystkich, a wy proszę za mną. - po tych słowach przybysz skłonił się lekko, po czym ruszył w stronę pobliskich drzew i znajdującego się nieopodal lasu. Nie oglądał się za nami, widocznie będąc pewnym, że pójdziemy za nim i tak jak Max stwierdził nie mając innego wyjścia ruszyliśmy jego śladem. Mieszkańcy wioski żegnali nas niezbyt miłymi pomrukami, Manteufel też patrzył jak odchodzimy, jednak się nie odezwał.  
Dotarliśmy do lasu, a idąc wydeptaną ścieżką coraz bardziej oddalaliśmy się od wioski. Zacząłem się też zastanawiać dokąd właściwie idziemy i nie tylko ja, bowiem Clair zapytała cicho:  
- Ktoś wie dokąd ten facio nas prowadzi?  
- Niestety nie, ale skoro nam pomógł to jest po naszej stornie. - odparł Max.  
- Bo mam jakieś takie dziwne wrażenie, że już kiedyś go spotkałam. - kontynuowała trenerka. Teraz, gdy o tym wspomniała też zauważyłem, że głos mężczyzny nie był taki całkiem obcy i zacząłem się zastanawiać skąd go kojarzę, bowiem byłem pewny, że juz kiedyś się spotkaliśmy.  
- Cierpliwości wesoła drużynko, za chwilę wszystko będzie jasne, jesteśmy bowiem prawie na miejscu. - usłyszeliśmy z przodu głos mężczyzny.  
I faktycznie kilka minut później wyszliśmy spomiędzy drzew na sporą polanę, na której środku znajdowało się obłożone kamieniami miejsce na ognisko. Obok niego leżał sporej wielkości plecak, a poza tym siedział tu pewien Pokemon. Duży, czerwono-pomarańczowy stwór o silnych nogach i równie silnych rękach. Skinął głową, gdy zobaczył nasze przybycie i tym samym sprawił, że wszystko stało się jasne.  
- Twardowski! - wykrzyknęła Clair.  
- Pan Twardowski chyba bardziej pasuje. - mruknąłem cicho, gdy mężczyzna ściągnął wreszcie kaptur z głowy, a naszym oczom ukazała się twarz trzydziestolatka o czarnych włosach na tyle długich, że sięgały mu ramion, a dodatkowo ozdobiona równo przyciętą małą bródką. Uśmiechnął się do nas, mrugnął porozumiewawczo i powitał słowami:  
- Clair i jej wesoła kompania, czy jak by to powiedział Poniatowski: Tori i jego wesoła kompania. Miło was znowu spotkać.  
- No Młody, chyba cię nie doceniają. - mruknęła cicho trenerka do Maxa, zaś ja odparłem głośno:  
- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie i dziękujemy. Gdyby nie pan, to nie wiem jak by się tamta afera skończyła.  
- Prawdopodobnie Clair wezwałaby Poki, zrobiłaby się bitwa podczas której zwialibyście na tyle szybko, na ile nogi by wam pozwalały, a potem trzeba byłoby się tłumaczyć, czemu atakowaliście ludzi swoimi Pokemonami. Myślę że jakby Staszek się o tym dowiedział, to potraktowałby was ulgowo jako "obrona własna", ale i tak jestem zaskoczony, że tak łatwo daliście się nabrać na sztuczki Manteufela. - odparł Twardowski kręcąc na koniec krytycznie głową.  
- Ejże, czemu ostatnio wszyscy uważają nas za super ekstra trenerów od zadań specjalnych? I co gorsza, czemu nikt nam za to nie płaci? - oburzyła się Clair.  
- Jesteśmy sławni. - szepnął cicho Max rozbawiony reakcją trenerki.  
- Taaa... Zbyt sławni, jakby mnie kto pytał. – mruknąłem. Musiałem jednak przyznać, że tym razem miejscowy Strażnik Pokemon nas nie rozpoznał. Cóż, wyjątki potwierdzające regułę też się zdarzają. Po chwili zaś zacząłem wyjaśnienia:  
- No wiec dobrze, przyznaję, zawaliliśmy. Plan, jak się wydawało, był prosty, ale nie sądziliśmy, że ten Girafarig tak się przestraszy, czy też będzie udawał przestraszonego. Tylko, że to trochę komplikuje całą sytuacje.  
- No tak, trudno będzie tam wrócić niezauważonym, teraz ci frajerzy zaraz zrobią awanturę, jak tylko zauważą nas w pobliżu ich fantastycznego cudotwórcy. - sarkastycznie oznajmiła Clair.  
- Niezupełnie o to mi chodzi. - mruknąłem, a gdy dziewczyna posłała mi pytające spojrzenie Max udzielił wyjaśnień:  
- Wyglądało na to, że Girafarig może faktycznie nie być tym co odpowiada za zdolności tego hrabiego. Był zbyt spokojny na początku, potem zareagował zbyt gwałtownie i teraz sam nie wiem, czy faktycznie jego reakcja była umówionym sygnałem na wyczucie zakłóceń w więzi między nim a hrabią, czy też to było coś innego.  
- Komplikujecie, ja tam nie wierzę, że ten facio może włazić innym do głowy, a skoro w jakiś sposób wlazł do mojej, to mam pełne prawdo dowiedzieć się jak to zrobił. - z lekką irytacją w głosie Clair wyraziła swoje zdanie. Twardowski przysłuchiwał się chwilę naszej pogadance i teraz postanowił zabrać głos:  
- Co do jednej rzeczy macie rację, co do drugiej się mylicie. Racją jest, że Manteufel to oszust. Parę razy się na niego natknąłem w różnych okolicznościach i zawsze kombinował jak tu się dorobić, na mniej lub bardziej nielegalnych przekrętach. Jako że wszelkie nasze starcia kończyły się zwracaniem przez niego wyłudzonych bogactw, to i nie odstawiłem go do Strażników Pokemon, zresztą mam swoje zdanie co do ich instytucji, nie wnikajmy jakie. Druga racja, czyli uznanie Girafariga za przyczynę zdolności hrabiego jest jednak błędna. Owszem jest on Psycho-Pokemonem, jednak z tego co zaobserwowałem jedyne co robi to wytwarza fale zakłócające, które mają utrudnić wykrycie właściwego Psycho-Poka, który odpowiada za sondowanie umysłów niczego nieświadomych ludzi, szukających pomocy u tego szarlatana.  
- A więc to tak. A to spryciarz i pewnie w namiocie siedzi drugi stworek. - entuzjastycznie zareagowała Clair, gdy tylko Twardowski skończył mówić.  
- No tak, to ma sens. Możemy więc założyć, że to nie Girafarig a ten drugi Pok wykrył Absola, czy raczej zakłócenia jakie wywołuje obecność Poka typu Ciemność i dał sygnał z którego wynikło całe to zamieszanie. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Pozostaje tylko wymyślić jak ta wiedza ma pomóc nam w zdemaskowaniu tego całego Manteufela. – mruknąłem nie bardzo mając pomysł co do dalszego planu działania.  
- W obecnej sytuacji przede wszystkim potrzebujemy informacji. Nie wiem czy po tym co się stało i fakcie, że Manteufel mnie widział nie postanowi zwyczajnie zwiać stąd do następnego miasteczka. Z drugiej strony jest spora szansa, że mieszkańcy ubłagają go żeby został przynajmniej do jutra. Na razie czekamy aż mój zwiadowca wróci z informacjami, potem ustalimy pan działania. Czekając zaś może opowiecie mi co nieco o waszych ostatnich przygodach? Podobno Clair w ostatnim czasie wreszcie utarła nosa tym uparciuchom z Chęcina. Ostatnio nawet mieli coś w rodzaju spotkania rodzinnego, ale wątpię czy senior Chęciński i senior Małogoszcz byli spokojni na nim. - po ostatnich słowach Twardowski uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Zapewne on również bywał w Chęcinie i znał tamtejszy spór o miejscowy zamek między mieszkającymi tam dwoma rodami, który to spór przynajmniej w teorii zakończyła dopiero szalona nocna wyprawa Clair, która miała miejsce tydzień temu.  
Tym sposobem mając trochę wolnego czasu opowiedzieliśmy nieco o naszych osiągnięciach. Nie byłem zdziwiony, gdy okazało się, że Twardowski doskonale wie o naszej potyczce z "Targowicą", jaka miała miejsce w Warszawie, jak również słyszał o kilku innych bardziej efektownych naszych przygodach. Gdy wspominaliśmy o aferze w Pabianicach wydawało mi się, że mruczy do siebie coś w stylu: "Znowu sprawia kłopoty.", a gdy Clair z wielkim entuzjazmem opowiadała swoją walkę z Emily i pojedynek Torchica kiwał z podziwem głową.  
- Wiedziałem, że ofiarowanie ci tego Pokemona to była dobra decyzja. - pochwalił trenerke mężczyzna.  
- Tak i po raz kolejny bardzo za niego dziękuję. No i on sam pewnie się ucieszy, gdy pana zobaczy. - to mówiąc dziewczyna wypuściła małego pomarańczowego Poke-Kurczaka. Stworek rozejrzał się ciekawie, a widząc Twardowskiego i siedzącego obok niego Blazikena zapiszczał radośnie i podbiegł się przywitać  
- Nieco urósł, a może mi się tylko zdaje. No i jestem zaskoczony, że jednak nie ewoluował przynajmniej w Combuscena.  
- A bo wie pan, tak jakoś uznaliśmy, że nie będzie ewoluował i do końca zostanie mały, fajny i słodki. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem i błyskiem w oczach trenerka, aby po chwili posłać groźne spojrzenie mnie i Maxowi, gdyż widząc jej minę omal nie wybuchliśmy śmiechem.  
- No i co ty na to staruszku? Twój dzieciak na zawsze zostanie małą puchatą kulką. - zwrócił się do swojego podopiecznego rozbawiony Twardowski. Blaziken tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym zaczął rozmowę z małym Pokemonem.  
- Eeeee... "Dzieciak"? Chwileczkę, to Torchic jest synem pańskiego Pokemona? - zapytała nie kryjąc zdumienia Clair.  
- A nie mówiłem o tym? Cóż, widocznie musiałem zapomnieć. - tu mężczyzna z uśmiechem podrapał się po głowie - No tak, twój Torchic wykluł się z jaja którego rodzicami jest ten tu Blaziken oraz pani Blazikenowa, która należy do mojego dobrego przyjaciela mieszkającego w Krakowie, a którego właśnie idę odwiedzić.  
- A więc to tak. To tłumaczy czemu on taki zdolny i mimo trudności w treningu jednak potrafi nie tylko przylać, ale i opanować silne ataki. - pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem Clair. Faktem było bowiem, że Torchic był w stanie wykonać Ruch Zwierciadła, atak który teoretycznie był niemożliwy dla niego do opanowania, no chyba że ewoluowałby w Combuscena, praktycznie zaś stworek go używał, chociaż bardzo go to męczyło.  
- Powiedział pan "do Krakowa"? Czyli czy to znaczy, że powędrujemy razem? - tym razem to ja zadałem pytanie podekscytowany tym faktem. Wędrówka z tak doświadczonym trenerem jak Twardowski, gdy to szykowałem się do pojedynku z najsilniejszym z Liderów mogła tylko pomóc.  
- A owszem Tori, a skoro wy również się tam udajecie, to tak jak mówisz, przez dwa dni, bo mniej więcej tyle czasu wędrówka zajmie zapewne jesteśmy na siebie skazani. O ile oczywiście odpowiada wam moje towarzystwo i obiecacie nie zadawać zbyt kłopotliwych pytań. - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna, a spojrzawszy na Clair dodatkowo uzupełnił - I nie będziecie chcieli staczać pojedynków.  
- Bardzo zabawne. Ja już dostałam od pana Pokemona, więc nie zamierzam znów walczyć. Udowodnił pan tym samym, że jest lepszy od Ligi Pokemon, bo już sama nie wiem ile razy odwalaliśmy za nich robotę, a oni jak dotąd poza podziękowaniem nic więcej mi nie dali, ani kasy, ani Poka... Niesprawiedliwi oni są po prostu i dlatego ich nie lubię, o. - oświadczyła stanowczo trenerka, czym spowodowała że wszyscy zaczęliśmy się głośno śmiać. Jako pierwszy opanował się Twardowski i wskazując między drzewa powiedział:  
- Patrzcie, posłaniec wraca.  
Zdziwiliśmy się lekko, gdy na wyciągniętej przez mężczyznę ręce przysiadł niewielki Pidgey i głośno gruchając zaczął zdawać relację ze swojej "misji".  
- Właściwie to jest całkiem sprytne, Pidgey jako zwiadowca. Przecież to najpospolitsze latające Pokemony, wszędzie ich pełno i nie wzbudzają jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. - stwierdził po chwili Max kiwając głową.  
- No i wszystko jasne. - powiedział Twardowski, gdy mały Poke-Ptak skończył relację - Tak jak się spodziewałem mieszkańcy wioski ubłagali Manteuffla, aby został u nich do jutra. Nawet obiecali wystarać się o jakieś duże złocone zwierciadło. Tym sposobem nasz hrabia jutro rano będzie miał ostatni pokaz swych umiejętności i postara się pomóc tylu ludziom ilu zdoła, a potem uda się w dalszą podróż.  
- Jutro? Czyli świetnie się składa, możemy poczekać do zmroku, a następnie... - zaczęła entuzjastycznie Clair, ale przerwałem jej stanowczo:  
- Nie! Tym razem nie musimy bawić się w te twoje nocne wyprawy.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z urażoną miną, zaś Max domyślając się już jaki plan powoli kształtował się w mojej głowie, kontynuował:  
- Wiemy czego szukamy, wystarczy więc, że Kadabra i jego Czytanie Umysłów wykryje gdzie ten drugi Pokemon się znajduje. Niestety nie mamy pewności, że będzie to namiot Manteufela, zresztą to nieco zbyt oczywiste. Jeśli więc ów stworek siedzi w lesie, to nocą z pewnością go nie znajdziemy.  
- Dokładnie tak Max. - pokiwał głową Twardowski - Jak już będziemy wiedzieć gdzie uderzyć, postaramy się zakłócić umiejętności Psycho-Poka, czy to Absolem Clair, czy też bardziej bezpośrednimi metodami.  
- Wniosek z tego taki, że mogliśmy już dzisiaj rozwiązać problem, gdybyśmy od razu skorzystali z pomocy Kadabry, a nie kombinowali z typem Ciemność. - mruknąłem nieco zły na siebie.  
- Ale skąd mogliście wiedzieć, że Manteufel ma dwa Poki, a tak wasze działanie potwierdziło, że jest to bardziej prawdopodobne, niż działanie jedynie Girafariga, więc ostatecznie wyszło na plus. - powiedział pocieszająco Twardowski.  
Do wieczora nie zostało już wiele czasu, więc przegadaliśmy resztę dnia. Niestety Twardowski za wiele nie mówił o sobie i swoich podróżach, co sprawiło, że ostatecznie postanowiłem nie pytać o dziwny medalion, który mężczyzna nosił na szyi. Medalion ów pamiętałem jeszcze z naszego pierwszego spotkania w Białymstoku, wtedy to uznałem, że jest on czymś ważnym, jednak nie dowiedziałem się co dokładnie ta ozdoba oznacza. Teraz zaś przeczuwając, że odpowiedzi na pytanie nie otrzymam uznałem, że równie dobrze nie muszę go zadawać. Na szczęście jeśli pytania tyczyły Pokemonów i ich treningu, to Twardowski udzielał szczegółowych i wyczerpujących odpowiedzi, a także od czasu do czasu prezentował niektóre rzadsze ataki w wykonaniu jego Blazikena. Jeśli wiec faktycznie po zakończeniu problemu z hrabią mężczyzna będzie nam towarzyszył w podróży do Krakowa, to byłem więcej niż zadowolony z tego faktu. Uzyskana podczas podróży wiedza z pewnością pomoże mi stać się lepszym trenerem Pokemon. Na razie jednak czekało nas ważne zadanie, więc szybko udaliśmy się na spoczynek, aby rankiem być gotowymi do działania.

Rankiem ukryci w gęstych zaroślach na skraju lasu obserwowaliśmy okolicę. W oddali widać było namiot Manteufela, oraz powoli gromadzących się przed nim mieszkańców miasteczka. Poki jakie nam towarzyszyły to: Absol Clair, oraz Shiftry Maxa, założenie bowiem było takie, że Psycho-Pok, który z pewnością znajduje się gdzieś blisko może nas wykryć, więc lepiej było zawczasu się przed tym ochronić.  
- Dobrze Kadabra, gotów? - zapytałem stworka.  
- Pamiętajcie żeby działać szybko. - przypomniał Twardowski.  
"Wiem o tym... Szukam..." - Pokemon z zamkniętymi oczami przesuwał powoli łyżkę po otaczających nas drzewach. Nagle otworzył oczy, a ja usłyszałem, czy raczej poczułem krótkie:  
"Znalazłem go... On mnie też... " - po czym stworek zniknął używając Teleportacji.  
- Eeee... Co jest? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair.  
- To czego się baliśmy, Kadabra został wykryty i rozsądnie teleportował się do miejsca, gdzie znalazł Psycho-Poka. - wyjaśnił zamiast mnie Twardowski. Sam nie byłem do końca pewny, czy faktycznie tak było, ale jeśli o wiele bardziej doświadczony trener ode mnie tak twierdzi, to tak musi być.  
- Ale co teraz? - zapytał Max starając się dojrzeć mimo odległości co też się może przy namiocie Manteufela dziać.  
- Teraz się rozdzielamy. Clair, ty i Tori udacie się do miejsca, gdzie jak podejrzewam walczą dwa Psycho-Pokemony, ja i Max udamy się przed namiot Manteufela.  
- Przecież was rozpoznają, a na pewno Młodego. - zaprotestowała dziewczyna.  
- Może i tak, ale jeśli pomocnik hrabiego jest zajęty waszym Psycho-Pokiem, to coś mi mówi, że ludzie tam zgromadzeni będą mieć ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż zwracanie uwagi na młodego trenera. Poza tym postaramy się podejść niezauważeni. - oznajmił uspokajająco mężczyzna, a rozejrzawszy się szybko wskazał Maxowi szlak za drzewami, którym w miarę bezpiecznie można było przekraść się na odległość zaledwie kilku metrów od namiotu.  
- Toriś, a ty w ogóle wiesz, gdzie Żółtka wcięło? - zapytała Clair.  
- No cóż... - mruknąłem niepewnie, po czym mocno się koncentrując miałem nadzieję, że mimo odległości usłyszę jakiś komunikat od Pokemona. Na szczęście udało się, gdyż po chwili w mej głowie rozległo się znajomy szept:  
"Dwadzieścia do trzydziestu metrów za namiotem... Niewielka polana... Silny Psychik... Ale daję radę..."  
- Dzięki, będziemy najszybciej jak się da. Koncentruj się na walce. – wyszeptałem, wiedząc że Pokemon mnie usłyszy.  
- Dobrze więc, do dzieła. - polecił entuzjastycznie Twardowski i po chwili on i Max kryjąc się wśród drzew i krzewów starali się podejść jak najbliżej namiotu Manteufela, zaś ja i Clair szybko udaliśmy się w stronę wskazaną przez Psycho-Poka. Na szczęście walczące Poki robiły niewielki hałas, głównie gdy Psycho-Promień został wystrzelony i trafiał w drzewo, czy ziemię, więc szybko trafiliśmy na pole bitwy.  
- Żółtek kontra Żółtek, fajnie. - mruknęła Clair widząc co się na niewielkiej polanie działo. A działo się dużo i szybko, bowiem oba Pokemony walczyły zawzięcie. Psycho-Pokemonem Manteufela, który odpowiadał za grzebanie w umysłach okazał się Hypno, i teraz stworek strzelał ciągle Kulami Cienia i starał się trafić nimi w Kadabre, który Teleportacjami ich unikał, a od czasu do czasu oddawał swoimi.  
- Chyba dopalił się Frustracją. – mruknąłem, gdy po dłuższej chwili obserwacji pojedynku dostrzegłem, że pociski Hypno wystrzeliwuje coraz szybciej.  
- To co Toriś, zmiana? - zapytała Clair, a stojący obok Absol warknął groźnie.  
- Ciemność na Psychikę, właściwie to dobry ruch, poza tym jeszcze bardziej zakłóci moce Pokemona. - stwierdziłem, aby po chwili przypomnieć - Ale pamiętasz, że typu Duch Ciemność nie blokuje.  
Clair posłała mi tylko krytyczne spojrzenie, a następnie Absol wykonawszy szybki skok wylądował przed Hypno i głośnym warknięciem oznajmił, że teraz jego kolej.  
"Dzięki... Trochę to było męczące..." - usłyszałem jeszcze Kadabrę, gdy Pok znikał w PokeBallu.  
- Szybki i silny tak? No to tym razem będzie standardowo. - zadecydowała Clair, a ja po krótkiej chwili namysłu zrozumiałem już co miała na myśli. Absol od razu to odgadł, bowiem gdy tylko jego pierwszy atak pazurami nie doszedł celu zaczął wykonywać zwinne uniki przed pociskami Hypno. Tak jak poprzednio Kule Cienia wystrzeliwane były coraz szybciej, jednak trzeba było pamiętać, że podopieczny dziewczyny nie należał do wolnych Pokemonów, ba był jednym z najszybszych stworków jakie spotkałem i teraz też bez problemu unikał pocisków z gracją i jakby tańcząc. Niestety Psycho-Pok zrozumiał co się dzieje, bowiem przestał atakować i wypuścił z nosa chmurę fioletowego dymu w nadziei na zatrucie przeciwnika. Absol jednak nie przestawał wykonywać Tańca Miecza i nawet gdy otoczyła go trująca mgiełka nadal zwinnie skakał i czekał na odpowiedni moment.  
- Teraz. - poleciła krótko Clair, gdy w tej samej chwili Pokemon zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, aby następnie skoczyć z szybkością błyskawicy na przeciwnika. Hypno wprawdzie starał się uniknąć ciosu, jednak Frustracja ma to do siebie, że przyspiesza Poka, gdy ten chce trafić przeciwnika, a nie w sytuacji, gdy stara się unikać, nic więc dziwnego, że Pokemon nie zdążył i oberwawszy mocnym uderzeniem pazurów Absola padł nieprzytomny na trawę.  
- Szybciej niż myślałam... A ten Żółtek tyle się z nim męczył... Wiesz Toriś, on chyba jest przereklamowany. - i z wrednym uśmiechem dziewczyna podeszła do pokonanego stworka.  
- No to teraz chyba pasuje go zanieść pod namiot Manteufela, mam nadzieję, że pan Twardowski panuje tam nad sytuacją. - stwierdziłem oglądając żółtego stworka.  
Łatwo było mówić, ale z wykonaniem było trochę grzej. Ostatecznie więc wypuściłem Brelooma i Explouda do pomocy i tak razem z Pokami udało nam się przetransportować nieprzytomnego Hypno w pobliże namiotu, gdzie obecnie trwała wielka awantura.  
- Mieliście się nie wtrącać! Teraz pan hrabia na zawsze utraci swoją moc i już nikomu nie pomoże! - podniesionym głosem jedna z kobiet krytykowała właśnie Twardowskiego i Maxa. W pobliżu stał Strażnik Pokemon i spokojnie obserwował całe zamieszanie, czyli sporą grupę mieszkańców krytykującą trenerów i domagającą się, aby wreszcie się stąd wynieśli i dali im spokój. Nieopodal na swoim stołeczku siedział Manteufel i pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przestrzeń.  
- Eeee... Ten oszust to tylko udaje, no nie? Nie uszkodziliśmy mu mózgownicy pokonując jego Psychika, prawda? - zapytała niepewnie Clair, widząc co się dzieje.  
- Spokojnie, mogę się z tobą założyć, że on udaje. Dobra Manteufel koniec zabawy, mamy twojego pomocnika i myślę, że jeśli ty nie zechcesz współpracować, to on z chęcią to zrobi. – oznajmił stanowczo Twardowski, gdy tylko stanęliśmy obok niego z wciąż nieprzytomnym Hypno. Niemoc hrabiego zniknęła i natychmiast ozdrowiał. Spojrzał na nas gniewnie, a w końcu powiedział:  
- Czy ty zawsze musisz mi przeszkadzać?  
- Tak długo, jak długo będziesz żerował na naiwności innych. - odparł bez mrugnięcia okiem Twardowski, dodatkowo wykonując gest podobny do salutu.  
- Eh, żeby cię... Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. - mruknął hrabia, po czym wszedł do namiotu, aby po chwili wynieść z niego niewielką drewnianą szkatułkę, którą położył na stoliku.  
- Oddaje, żeby nie było. I wynoszę się stąd, żeby nie było. - po czym mężczyzna zabrał się za składanie namiotu i pakowanie wszystkich bagaży na wóz, obok którego pasł się tak jak wczoraj Girafarig całkowicie ignorując otoczenie.  
- Tak mili państwo, z przykrością oznajmiam, że ten tu tytułujący się hrabią Manteufel jest oszustem, a wszystkie cuda jakie robił zawdzięcza mocom tego tu pokonanego Pokemona. - Twardowski wskazał na nieprzytomnego Hypno, który w tej samej chwili został zawrócony przez jego trenera - Nie martwcie się jednak, bowiem w tej oto szkatułce powinna być cała kwota, jaką wyłudził od was przez czas swojej działalności.  
Stojący najbliżej stolika mieszkańcy szybko otworzyli ją i faktycznie okazało się, że w środku było sporo pieniędzy.  
- Od siebie dodam tylko, że powinniście mniej ufać obcym, zwłaszcza takim, co to kreują się na zbawców świata. - skrytykował na koniec Twardowski.  
- Ale... Co teraz? Mam go aresztować, czy jak? - zapytał po chwili zmieszany lekko strażnik.  
- Przede wszystkim kolega by się wytłumaczył, gdzie go wczoraj wcięło, jak nas tu chcieli poobijać. - zaatakowała chłopaka Clair.  
- No hej, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że wpadniecie na jakiś głupi pomysł i będziecie chcieli prowokować mieszkańców. Równie dobrze wam też mógłbym dać upomnienie za zakłócanie porządku publicznego. - odparł gniewnie strażnik.  
- Co?! Nam?! A mam ci pokazać, co to znaczy prawdziwie zakłócać porządek pu... - niemal skoczyła na chłopaka rozjuszona Clair, jednak ja i Max szybko ją powstrzymaliśmy.  
- Dobra, dobra, uspokój się. On ma rację. Sami zrobiliśmy awanturę i sami jesteśmy sobie winni. Wszystko dobrze się skończyło, więc luz. - przerwałem wybuch trenerki.  
- Jeśli chciałbyś im przypomnieć, że groźby adresowane do strażników są karalne, to dobrze ci radzę dwa razy się nad tym zastanowić. - zasugerował spokojnie rozbawiony Twardowski, aby poważniej wyjaśnić - Manteufela nie aresztuj, bo nie ma takiej potrzeby. Może nie widać, ale on zna się na Pokemonach i dba o nie, a to że wiedzie żywot jaki wiedzie... Cóż, powiedzmy, że to taka nasza mała gra w przeszkadzaniu sobie nawzajem i próbach przechytrzenia się.  
Hrabia słyszał mężczyznę, jednak nie zareagował. Jego cały dobytek był już spakowany i teraz powoli szykował się on do wyjazdu.  
- Panie... Eeee... Przybyszu, ale co z nami? - zapytał niepewnie jeden z mieszkańców.  
- Z wami? No tak, przecież ten spryciarz narobił tu niejednemu przysłowiową wodę z mózgu. Nie martwcie się jednak, postaram się jak najszybciej wysłać do was kogoś, kto posprawdza cudowne specyfiki jakie podarował wam Manteufel, a także powyjaśnia wam dlaczego był on oszustem i na czym polegają mniej znane umiejętności Pokemonów. - odparł spokojnie Twardowski.  
Hrabia tymczasem wsiadł na wóz i ruszył powoli drogą, nie oglądając się za siebie. My również nie marnowaliśmy już zbyt dużo czasu w wiosce. Problem został rozwiązany i właściwie nie mając już zbyt wiele do roboty wkrótce wyruszyliśmy w dalsza drogę. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią Twardowski nam towarzyszył, co było zarówno dziwne, jak i lekko onieśmielające, że ktoś taki wędruje ze zwykłymi trenerami. Z drugiej strony wielokrotnie już powtarzano, że my też do takich zwykłych trenerów nie należymy. Teraz zaś wypadało to udowodnić, bowiem Kraków był coraz bliżej, a co za tym idzie coraz bliżej było mojego pojedynku o Odznakę Mocy, pojedynku który pokaże jak dobry jestem i ile mi brakuje do tytułu Największego Trenera Pokemon na świecie.


	104. Najsilniejszy Lider

ODCINEK 104: NAJSILNIEJSZY LIDER.

- No i to się nazywa duże miasto. - powiedziała w pewnej chwili Clair rozglądając się dookoła.  
Przybyliśmy wreszcie do Krakowa, dawnej stolicy kraju, a obecnie jednego z najstarszych i największych miast. Było tu wiele zabytków, różne atrakcje zarówno dla turystów jak i wędrownych trenerów, oraz rzecz jasna stadion znajdujący się w rynku, a konkretnie w starym budynku w którym za czasów Gwardii Pokemon handlowano na różnych stoiskach i straganach, zaś obecnie został wyremontowany i przebudowany aby pełnić nową funkcję.  
- Stare sukiennice. Szkoda, że ich dawny wygląd znam tylko z opowieści. - westchnął Twardowski patrząc na budynek, nad którym obecnie powiewała spora flaga z logiem Ligi Pokemon.  
- Czas zmian, co porazić. - mruknął cicho Max.  
- No więc przyszli mistrzowie i mistrzynie, chyba nadszedł czas pożegnania. Dziękuje wam bardzo za towarzystwo przez ostatnie dwa dni i mam nadzieje, że wiedza którą wam przekazałem przyda się od czasu do czasu. - oznajmił Twardowski zwracając się do nas.  
- Tak naprawdę to chyba my powinniśmy dziękować. Tyle pytań ile panu zadałem, to trzeba mieć cierpliwość i w ogóle. - odparłem nieśmiało.  
- Tak Toriś, byłeś jeszcze bardziej irytujący w tej kwestii ode mnie, gdy zaczynałam karierę trenerki. - wtrąciła się Clair.  
- A wiesz, że ty też zadawałaś sporo pytań? - niewinnie zapytał Max.  
- Tak, tak, oryginalna z was drużyna i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy, najpóźniej na finałach, bo może i Ligi nie lubię, ale zawody zwykle oglądam. No i mam przeczycie, że tegoroczne będą wyjątkowe. - z uśmiechem pokiwał głową starszy mężczyzna, następnie skłonił się lekko i już po chwili zniknął w tłumie trenerów, turystów i mieszkańców. Rynek bowiem był mocno zaludniony i nawet Pokemonów nie mieliśmy żadnych wypuszczonych poza PokeBalle na wypadek żeby się nie zgubiły. Dodatkowo fakt, że było tłoczno sprawiał, że nikt na nas większej uwagi nie zwracał. No może poza panem Twardowskim, który jak zwykle wyglądał oryginalnie w ciemnoniebieskich spodniach, koszuli tego samego koloru i pelerynie zarzuconej na ramiona. Jak wspomniał nam parę razy podczas podróży w Krakowie chciał odwiedzić swoich przyjaciół i teraz zapewne udał się właśnie na to spotkanie.  
- No i poszedł. Fajny facio, ciekawe czy gdybym chciała z nim wędrować jako uczennica, to by się zgodził. - powiedziała Clair starając się jeszcze dostrzec mężczyznę w tłumie.  
- Wątpię czy dałby radę z tobą wytrzymać. - mruknąłem uśmiechając się pod nosem, bowiem mnie również taka myśl parę razy przyszła do głowy.  
- No wiesz Toriś, ty jakoś wytrzymujesz, więc chyba taka straszna nie jestem, prawda? - tu dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z niewinną miną.  
- Tak, jak śpisz to nie sprawiasz kłopotów. - odparłem i zapewne po chwili musiałbym wykonać unik przed pięścią trenerki, gdyby nie Max, który przerwał nam pogadankę wskazując na coś ręką  
- Przerwijcie dogadywanki i patrzcie kto się nami zainteresował.  
U wejścia na stadion stał bowiem mężczyzna o trudnym do określenia wieku. Ciemne włosy tu i tam zaczynały siwieć, podobnie jak sporawe wąsy, jednak na twarzy trudno było dostrzec choćby jedną zmarszczkę. Mężczyzna miał na sobie raczej oryginalny ubiór, przypominający nieco stylem to, w czym zwykł chodzić Twardowski. Brązowe spodnie, szara koszula, a do tego prawie czarny płaszcz wyglądający nieco jak peleryna. Nie trzeba było długo się namyślać, aby być pewnym z kim mamy do czynienia. Zresztą odgłosy rozmów wokół nas przycichły i tłum jakby się rozszedł sprawiając, że teraz u wejścia na stadion byliśmy tylko my i stojący przed drzwiami Lider.  
- Witajcie w Krakowie. Miło widzieć trenerów, którzy nie boją się podjąć wyzwania. - tu mężczyzna skłonił się lekko, a my nieco zaskoczeni i onieśmieleni odwzajemniliśmy powitanie.  
- Grachus to moje prawdziwe imię, ale wszyscy tutaj zwą nie "Krakiem", ot taka tradycja jeszcze z okresu Gwardii Pokemon. Tylko numerka się juz nie dodaje. - i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.  
- Eee... - Clair z nieco zmieszaną miną spojrzała najpierw na mnie, potem na Maxa. Niestety młody trener tak jak i ja nie był pewny o co Liderowi tak dokładnie chodziło.  
- No więc... Tak konkretnie to ja chciałem prosić o możliwość pojedynku o Odznakę Mocy. - powiedziałem po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
- Tak też myślałem, zresztą widzę to w tobie. Wola walki i chęć udowodnienia, że możesz zostać najlepszym i dokonać tego, co nikt inny wcześniej. No i proszę potwierdź me przypuszczenia, jesteś Tori, prawda? - spytał spokojnie Lider, a ja tylko pokiwałem głową. Ten mężczyzna bowiem... Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się z kimś takim. Spokój i opanowanie jakie niemal biło od niego, a dodatkowo wrażenie, że patrząc na ciebie wie o tobie wszystko. Było to dziwne, ale nie niepokojące, wręcz przeciwnie, uspokajało.  
- No i jeśli dobrze widziałem, Twardowski z wami przywędrował. I nawet się mu nie chciało dwóch kroków zrobić i się przywitać. No nic, pewnie ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. W każdym razie, jeśli jesteś gotów na pojedynek, to zapraszam do środka. - po tych słowach Krak otworzył drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza budynku i gestem zaprosił nas abyśmy weszli do środka.  
- Jeden z dziesięciu jak to mówią. No Tori, powodzenia. - usłyszałem cichy szept Maxa, który przypomniał mi, że w praktyce jedynie co dziesiąty trener decyduje się walczyć o odznakę z Krakowa.  
- Dzięki. Przygotowywałem się do tego jeszcze od walki w Kielcach, więc czas pokazać na co mnie stać.  
Gdy weszliśmy do wnętrza stadionu okazało się, że nie ma tu zwyczajowego korytarza, czy też poczekalni, a jedynie duże pomieszczenie, które ze względu na rozmiary trudno było nazwać pokojem. Na jego środku znajdowała się arena do pojedynków, po bokach zaś tu i tam jakby w nieładzie porozrzucane leżały mniejsze i większe kamienie. Dodatkowo sufit też był ucharakteryzowany na wnętrze jaskini i gdzieniegdzie widać było coś jakby stalaktyty. Oświetlenie na szczęście było, jednak i tak wewnątrz budynku było o wiele ciemniej niż na zewnątrz, co tylko zwiększało efekt mistyczności tego miejsca.  
- Fiuuu... Efekciarsko - gwizdnęła z podziwem Clair.  
- Oryginalnie bym powiedział. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziałem, że to tak wygląda, - odparł Max rozglądając się wokół.  
- Oj tak, mam swoje dziwactwa, jak zresztą każdy. Na szczęście Liga nie robiła zbyt wielkich kłopotów, gdy te kilkanaście lat temu usłyszeli o remoncie jaki chciałem tu przeprowadzić. Właściwe powinienem uściślić, że był to jeden z warunków na objęcie przeze mnie stanowiska Lidera, no cóż... Przyznaję, bywam upartym człowiekiem.  
Na drugim końcu prowizorycznej jaskini dostrzegłem po dłuższej chwili drzwi z których wyszedł właśnie sędzia i powoli zmierzał na środek areny. Szybka analiza uświadomiła mi, że cały budynek ma dodatkowo piętro i zapewne tam mieszka Lider, a za drzwiami znajdują się schody na górę.  
- Trener chcący walczyć o odznakę? Coś spory ruch w tym miesiącu. - powitał nas starszy mężczyzna zajmując miejsce na środku areny.  
- Czy ja wiem, czy taki spory? To dopiero trzeci chętny, ale może jemu się uda. - odparł Krak zmierzając na koniec areny.  
- Hmm... To brzmiało tak, jakby poprzednia dwójka dostała solidny łomot. Toriś dasz radę? - zapytała Clair o dziwo tym razem nie starając się ukryć troski i niepokoju w głosie.  
- No wiesz, jeśli nie stoczę pojedynku, to się nie przekonam. Jakbym jednak przegrał, to zawsze jest możliwość rewanżu. I hej, nie martw się, już nie przejmuję się tym, jak Karen idzie wędrówka i zbieranie odznak, teraz walczę dla siebie i dla ostatniej woli mego ojca. - odparłem uśmiechając się na koniec.  
- Tak Tori, jeszcze raz powodzenia. I skoro o tym wspomniałeś, to teraz ja się zastanawiam jak tam ojczulkowi poszło i jak solidne lanie dostał od Karen. - po tych słowach Max rozejrzał się wokół, a dostrzegając kilka mniejszych kamieni nieopodal usiadł na jednym z nich, aby obserwować walkę. Clair nie była jednak tak spokojna jak mody trener, może to ta cała kobieca intuicja nie pozwalała jej wierzyć, że wygram, w końcu jednak poszła za przykładem chłopaka i zajęła miejsce obok niego.  
- Jestem gotów. - powiedziałem spokojnie stajać na swoim miejscu na końcu areny. Będący na drugim końcu Lider tylko skinął głową, a sędzia oznajmił krótko:  
- Trzy Pokemony, zasady klasyczne, Lider Krak konta trener Tori, start!  
Nawet nieco zbyt krótko jak na mój gust, jednak nie było czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, trzeba było skupić się na walce. Wiadomo było, że typ Smok jest częściowo odporny na tak powszechne ataki jak ogniowe, wodne, czy roślinne, a jedyne co mogło mu poważniej zaszkodzić, to ataki lodowe, lub inny smok. Smoków w drużynie nie miałem, jednak Exploud szczęśliwie ostatnimi czasy opanował Lodowy Promień, a to w połączeniu z wrodzoną szybkością Poka dawało szanse na dobre rozpoczęcie pojedynku. Teraz więc wypuściłem fioletowego stwora z nadzieją, że taktyka przeze mnie opracowana okaże się skuteczna.  
- Dratini. - powiedział spokojnie Lider, a z jego PokeBalla wyskoczył niewielki wężowaty Pokemon o fioletowym grzbiecie, białym brzuchu, dużych czarnych oczach i jeszcze większym białym nosie. Nie maiłem wątpliwości, że to Poke-Smok.  
- Zaczynajmy, Szybki Atak, a jak wyczujesz odpowiedni moment Fala Szokowa, lub Super-Dźwięki. - poleciłem.  
Założenie było proste, gdy Exploud znajdzie się blisko przeciwnika, ma za zadanie spowolnić go, sparaliżować, lub zdekoncentrować na dwie, trzy sekundy, co w zupełności wystarczy, aby strzelić Lodowym Promieniem. Dratini jednak nie wyglądał na szzczególnie przejętego atakiem i cierpliwie czekał, aż Exploud znajdzie się blisko niego. Gdy fioletowy stwór zamierzał wystrzelić falę paraliżującą pisnął tylko i... Zniknął, a przynajmniej tak to na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało, bowiem po chwili dostrzegłem go na drugim końcu areny.  
- Teleportacja? - usłyszałem pytanie Clair i odpowiedź Maxa.  
- Niemożliwe, Smoki się nie teleportują, zresztą nie muszą.  
Obserwowałem uważnie arenę. Exploud widząc, że przeciwnik mu umknął postanowił nieco poprawić jakość swego ataku i nie czekając na moją komendę zaczął głośno piszczeć, czym miał nadzieję zdekoncentrować przeciwnika. I znów pognał niemal z szybkością błyskawicy w stronę Dratiniego, który tak jak poprzednio zniknął i pojawił się tym razem kilka metrów ode mnie.  
- To nie jest Teleportacja, ani Ekstremalna Szybkość. Zwinność też nie, bo on nic nie zrobił od momentu wyskoczenia z PokeBalla, więc co... - zacząłem się cicho zastanawiać. Mój Pokemon zaś po raz kolejny piszcząc biegł wprost na przeciwnika. Wiedziałem, że taka strategia nic nie da, ale korzystając z bliskości przeciwnika obserwowałem go uważnie, aby rozpracować jak robi to co robi. Exploud znów zaatakował, tym razem jednocześnie Super-Dźwiękami i Falą Szokową, a dodatkowo chciał zastosować Wrzawę, ale tak jak poprzednio Dratini zniknął... A raczej najzwyczajniej w świecie oddalił się od przeciwnika, gdyż tym razem udało mi się dostrzec jakby fioletową smugę, od miejsca w którym Pok się znajdował, aż do miejsca, w którym po chwili się pojawił.  
- On jest... - szept Clair uświadomił mi, że dziewczyna tak jak i ja zrozumiała, co Poke-Smok robi.  
- Dokładnie tak, Dratini nie stosuje żadnych technik, czy ataków. On po prostu jest taki szybki, że bez kłopotu nadąża z unikami. - pokiwał głową Lider od początku walki nie wydając swojemu podopiecznemu żadnych komend i tylko obserwując to co się działo.  
- Niesamowite... - wyszeptałem, jednak wiedziałem tez, że za podziwianie przeciwnika odznaki mi nie dadzą i trzeba było szybko coś wymyślić. Na szczęście same uniki niewiele dają, w końcu trzeba też atakować i to była moja szansa. Wprawdzie Exploud nie posiadał niczego co zwiększyłoby jego wytrzymałość, czy ochroniło przed paraliżami, jednak miałem nadzieję, że nie będzie to potrzebne.  
- Wystarczy, nie dogonimy go. Trzeba pozwolić mu na wykonanie ataku. - powiedziałem spokojnie, a fioletowy stwór tylko kiwnął głową zatrzymując się na środku areny i patrząc wprost w Dratiniego, który znajdował się kilkanaście metrów dalej.  
- A więc nasza kolej. Dobrze więc, atakuj. - polecił Lider i w tej samej chwili Poke-Smok zniknął, aby pojawić się obok Explouda i wykonać szybki i silny cios głową.  
- Teraz! - niemal krzyknąłem, niepotrzebnie zresztą, bowiem mój podopieczny doskonale wiedział co powinien zrobić. Gdy tyko poczuł uderzenie przeciwnika odpalił jednocześnie Super-Dźwięki, Falę Szokową i Wrzawę, co musiałem przyznać lekko mnie zaskoczyło, gdyż nie sądziłem, że da radę wszystkie trzy ataki wykonać w tym samym czasie. Teraz nie było wątpliwości, że przeciwnik oberwał.  
- Odskocz i strzelaj. - poleciłem szybko. Dratini chwilo był zamroczony od ilości ataków i była to jedyna szansa na skuteczny kontratak. Exploud wykonawszy więc dwa skoki podczas których ładował już Lodowy Promień wycelował w przeciwnika i strzelił. Niestety ku mojemu niedowierzaniu w ostatniej chwili Poke-Smok wykonał nie tyle unik, co zniknął, aby ponownie zaatakować Explouda.  
- Nie zadziałało? - zapytałem sam siebie, wiedząc że nie ma czasu na tego typu rozważania i szybko wydałem komendę - Jeszcze raz!  
Pamiętałem, że Absol Clair jest na tyle szybki, że wszelkie próby sparaliżowania go nie dają rezultatu. Od czasu do czasu zresztą staczaliśmy walki z innymi Pokami o takich zdolnościach, czyżby więc Dratini również był tego typu stworkiem? Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to zbytnio, jednak fakt ten sprawiał, że nie miałem możliwości pokonać Poka w pojedynku atakując Exploudem.  
- Zadziałało Tori, zadziałało. Jednak Dratini nie marnował czasu i w tej samej chwili zastosował Zwinność i efekt tego jest taki, że techniki Explouda zostały zneutralizowane. - wyjaśnił spokojnie Krak, gdy w tej samej chwili mogłem uważnie przyjrzeć się powtórce sprzed minuty. Poke-Smok znów atakował Trzaskiem, mój podopieczny znów stosował spowalniająco-paraliżujące ataki i teraz rzeczywiście zobaczyłem jak fioletowo-żółty stworek zabłysł na moment i tak jak poprzednio zniknął po sekundzie, tym razem pojawiając się kilka metrów dalej.  
- Nie ma wyjścia, Atakujemy bezpośrednio. - stwierdziłem, a Exploud tylko skinął głową, rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi. Sparaliżowanie czy spowolnienie przeciwnika nie zdawało rezultatu i właściwie mogłem już wycofać Explouda i wybrać Kadabrę, mając nadzieję, że Psycho-Ataki coś pomogą, jednak jeśli miałem szansę na choćby częściowe osłabienie Dratiniego, to trzeba to było wykorzystać.  
- Dobrze więc czas zakończyć pierwszą rundę. - powiedział Lider, a jego podopieczny tak jak dotychczas zniknął, aby zaatakować już osłabionego dwoma poprzednimi ciosami Explouda. Tym razem jednak Pok nie zamierzał marnować okazji i gdy tylko poczuł uderzenie przeciwnika złapał go szybko i mocno łapami za wężowate ciało.  
- I teraz Lodowy Promień. - poleciłem szybko widząc, że plan działa.  
- Owijanie. - spokojnie wydał komendę Krak.  
Tym sposobem sytuacja stała się nieciekawa, bowiem może Dratini nie był zbyt dużym stworkiem, jednak jego ciało było wystarczająco długie, aby owinąć się wokół Explouda i zacząć go mocno ściskać uniemożliwiając skuteczne naładowanie Lodowego Promienia. Fioletowy stwór nie zamierzał pozostać na to obojętny i silnymi uderzeniami łap starał się zranić przeciwnika, jednak nie było wątpliwości, że w takiej potyczce jest na przegranej pozycji.  
- Nie da rady... - cichy komentarz Maxa był zupełnie niepotrzebny, bo sam doskonale to widziałem. Poke-Smok mimo niewielkich rozmiarów był wytrzymały i nie pozwalał się strącić z ciała przeciwnika. Obserwowałem zmagania stworków jeszcze kilka sekund, jednak nie było sensu bardziej przedłużać walki. Sięgnąłem po PokeBall i zawróciłem mocno już poobijanego Explouda. Na szczęście zauważyłem też, że jego ciosy nieco osłabiły Dratiniego.  
- Zawrócenie. Jeden zero dla Lidera. - krótki komentarz sędziego dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że przegrywam.  
- Liczę na ciebie. - szepnąłem cicho wypuszczając Kadabrę. W odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko:  
"Zrobię co w mojej mocy..."  
Po pojedynku o odznakę w Kielcach Liderka Barbara określiła Psycho-Poka jako jednego z najsilniejszych z jego typu i teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek był czas, aby to udowodnić.  
- Druga runda start! - sędzia kontynuował pojedynek, Lider zaś chwilowo wstrzymał się z komendami i tylko obserwował jak radzi sobie jego podopieczny z drugim przeciwnikiem.  
"Szybki jest... I wytrzymały." - usłyszałem szept Psycho-Poka w tej samej chwili, w której zniknął tuż przed ciosem wymierzonym przez Dratinego. Przez następne kilkanaście sekund Pokemony ganiały się po arenie. Poke-Smok atakował tak szybko jak tylko był w stanie, zaś Kadabra unikał stosując Teleportację. Wprawdzie nadążał ledwo co i często tylko centymetry dzieliły go od oberwania silnymi ciosami Dratniniego, jednak to wystarczyło, aby żaden z ataków nie doszedł do celu.  
- Wystarczy. Zrób Osłonę i przechodzimy na atak dystansowy.  
To było coś nowego, nie wiedziałem bowiem jak szybko Poke-Smok może strzelać, miałem jednak nadzieję, że Kadabra nadąży z unikami.  
"Skoro on strzela... To my też zaczniemy..." - usłyszałem jeszcze komentarz stworka. Nie wiedziałem jednak również czym Poke-Smok zamierza strzelić, jednak szybko się tego dowiedziałem, gdy z pyszczka Pokemona z wielką siła wyrzucona została niewielka iskra elektryczna. No tak, skoro przeciwnik jest szybki, to trzeba spróbować go spowolnić paraliżem. Kadabra tym razem nie zamierzał stosować Teleportacji i zamiast niej wystrzelił Psycho-Promień, który nie tylko zneutralizował Elektryczny Pocisk, ale dodatkowo przebił się przez niego i zapewne trafiłby w Poke-Smoka gdyby ten nie wykonał uniku.  
- Nieźle, siła większa niż zakładałem. - na upartego słowa Lidera można było potraktować jak pochwałę, jednak Krak nic więcej nie powiedział i znów Dratini walczył sam, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Poke-Smok wystrzelił jeszcze trzy pociski, jednak za każdym razem atak został sparowany przez promień Kadabry, dodatkowo omal nie trafiając w Pokemona. Nagle usłyszałem w głowie:  
"Mam go..." - po czym Kadabra zniknął przed kolejnym Elektrycznym Pociskiem, pojawił się za Dratinim i mocno uderzył łyżką, którą trzymał w zaciśniętej pięści.  
"Czytanie Umysłu... Zakończone sukcesem..." - dodał Pokemon, niepotrzebnie wprawdzie gdyż sam zrozumiałem, że potrzebował chwili czasu, aby oswoić się z umysłem Dratiniego na tyle, aby być w stanie nadążać za nim i przewidywać gdzie się pojawi. Niestety jeden cios to zdecydowanie zbyt mało, aby przeciwnikowi jakoś poważnie zaszkodził. Poke-Smok wprawdzie poczuł go, ale nawet nie został nim zamroczony i teraz korzystając z okazji, że Kadabra znajduje się tuz obok błyskawicznie skoczył z zamiarem owinięcia się wokół przeciwnika. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili Psycho-Pok zdołał zastosować Teleportację i umknąć.  
- Nie ma wyjścia. Wściekłość Smoka. - zadecydował spokojnie Lider, a ja zrozumiałem, że teraz to może być kłopot z uniknięciem ataku. Dratini bowiem ryknął gniewnie, co już samo w sobie było zaskakujące, bowiem patrząc na tego stworka było się pewnym, że potrafi tylko piszczeć. Następnie Poke-Smok błyskawicznie znalazł się obok Kadabry, który wprawdzie tak jak dotychczas umknął stosując Teleportację, jednak przeciwnik praktycznie nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bowiem z pyszczka wystrzelił biało-błękitny promień, który trafił wprost w pojawiającego się kilka metrów dalej Pokemona.  
"Był szybszy..." - usłyszałem komentarz Psycho-Poka i niemal czułem jego ból i zmęczenie ciągłymi unikami i ciągłym wyczuwaniem przeciwnika. Na szczęście atak promienia nie trwał zbyt długo, jednak wiadomo było, że jeśli Wściekłosć Smoka zostanie znów zastosowana, to efekt będzie taki sam.  
- Przyznaję, to jedyny sposób abym prześcignął Teleportację Kadabry i jest to również atak najsilniejszy z arsenału Dratiniego, stosowany na specjalne okazje można powiedzieć. - usłyszałem spokojny głos Lidera wyjaśniającego sytuację. W pewnym sensie można to było potraktować jak pochwałę, skoro przeciwnik został właściwie przyparty do muru. Niestety sytuacja w jakiej się znajdowałem była poważna. Jeden Pok padł, drugiemu niewiele do tego brakuje, jeśli znów oberwie wściekłością i trudno wymyślić coś, co mogłoby zadziałać na tyle skutecznie, aby Dratini został pokonany. Owszem po ciosach Explouda poprawionych uderzeniem Kadabry był osłabiony, jednak do nokautu zbyt dużo mu brakowało.  
"Wyeliminuję go... Ale nie dam rady więcej walczyć..." - usłyszałem nagle Kadabrę. Nie byłem pewny co Pokemon zamierzał, ale nie mając innego wyjścia pokiwałem tylko głową. Poke-Smok tymczasem znów ryknął i zamierzał ponownie zaatakować, jednak zatrzymał się nagle w połowie drogi. Zobaczyłem wtedy, że Kadabra łyżką wskazuje wprost na przeciwnika, oczy ma zamknięte i się koncentruje, bardzo mocno koncentruje, a gdy po chwili sam zacząłem odczuwać lekki ból głowy zrozumiałem. Psychika, silny atak uderzający wprost w umysł przeciwnika, dzięki czemu trudny do uniknięcia, a czując że ból głowy mi się nasila rozumiałem też, że Dratini odczuwa go o wiele mocniej i zapewne dlatego wstrzymał atak.  
- Myślę, że bez Czytania Umysłu Kadabra nie nadążyłby w porę złapać Dratiniego, a tak... Dobre rozwiązanie i chyba jedyne sensowne w obecnej sytuacji. - po tych słowach Lider zawrócił Pokemona, po którym widać było, że długo nie wytrzyma siły ataku, a wyrwać się spod jego działania nie jest w stanie, mimo że walczył z całych sił. Niestety tak jak Psycho-Pok zapowiedział, gdy tylko dostrzegł że wygrał walkę omal nie upadł na arenę. Był zbyt zmęczony aby coś jeszcze zdziałać.  
"Udało się... Ale straciłem za dużo sił... Teraz nawet Uzdrowienia nie wykonam..." - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy szept Kadabry, a następnie Pok zniknął, aby ostatkiem sił wteleportować się do PokeBalla.  
- Koniec drugiej rundy. Lider prowadzi dwa do jednego. - oznajmił sędzia po dłuższej chwili ciszy, jaka zapanowała nad stadionem.  
Dwa Pokemony Lidera na mojego jednego. Nieciekawa sytuacja, jednak poddawać się nie zamierzałem. I tak wypuściłem Charizarda, mając nadzieję, że nawet jeśli przegram, to przynajmniej jednego przeciwnika zdołam jeszcze pokonać.  
- Dratini pokonany, więc czas na zwiększenie poziomu trudności. - po tych słowach przed Krakiem pojawił się stwór bardzo podobny do właśnie przeze mnie pokonanego. Wprawdzie ten miał niebieski grzbiet i biały brzuch, ale również przypominał węża. Miał czarne oczy, duży nos, a dodatkowo dwie kule na czubku ogona i trzecią na szyi. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że to ewolucja Dratiniego.  
- Nie jest dobrze. - cichy komentarz Clair idealnie oddawał moje myśli. Męczyłem się sporo z pierwszym przecinkiem, zaś drugi z pewnością jest silniejszy, szybszy i trudniejszy do pokonania. No ale walczyć było trzeba.  
- Leć i stosuj Przepalanie na jak największym obszarze. - poleciłem. Wiedziałem wprawdzie, że ogniste ataki zbyt dobrze na smoki nie działają, jednak wiedząc że Przepalanie należy do tych najsilniejszych, a dodatkowo stosowany ogień wybucha przy trafieniu maiłem nadzieję chociaż trochę osłabić Poke-Smoka  
Mój przeciwnik tylko obserwował lot Pokemona, a gdy ognisty jaszczur wystrzeli pierwszy strumień ognia sparował go błękitnymi płomieniami.  
- Oddech Smoka. - szybko rozpoznałem atak i poleciłem - Nie przestawaj. Strzelaj najszybciej jak możesz.  
Charizard odpowiedział głośnym rykiem, po czym zaczął krążyć nad areną i uważając na zwisające tu i tam stalaktyty strzelał raz za razem jednak każdy wystrzał był parowany przez przeciwnika. Dodatkowo niestety niwelowany był efekt wybuchu, jaki zwykle towarzyszył Przepalaniu, gdy atak trafiał w cel.  
- Dobrze wystarczy. Dragonair, czas na kontratak. - po komendzie Lidera stało się coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewałem. Niebiesko-biały stwór zabłysł na moment, a następnie jakby nigdy nic wzbił się w powietrze i leciał wprost na Charizarda. Na szczęście instynkt trenera zareagował, gdy niemal krzyknąłem:  
- Wykorzystaj sytuację, Przepalanie pełną mocą.  
Tak jak poprzednio Pokemon zastosował Oddech Smoka, tym razem jednak zionął nim dłużej, równie długo co Charizard, starający się przebić atak przeciwnika. Cały czas też walczące stwory zbliżały się do siebie i byłem niemal pewny, że za dobrze się to nie skończy. W miejscu, w którym neutralizowały się oba ataki wytworzyła się błękitno-czerwona kula ognia, która rosła z każda chwilą im bliżej siebie były Pokemony.  
- Wybuchnie. - mruknął cicho Max. Ja również się tego obawiałem, jednak wiedziałem też, że nawet gdyby Charizard wyłączył Przepalanie, to nie ma szans na uniknięcie ataku przeciwnika. Nie było innego wyjścia jak czekać na nieuniknione. Nastąpiło to zresztą szybciej niż się spodziewałem. Widocznie energia nagromadzona miedzy dwoma ścierającymi się atakami osiągnęła punkt krytyczny i z głośnym grzmotem wybuchła. Teraz dopiero zrozumiałem jak wielka to była siła, bowiem fala uderzeniowa niemal cisnęła mną na ziemię, podobnie zresztą jak po drugiej stronie Liderem. Max i Clair również zostali strąceni z kamieni, na których siedzieli, na szczęście żadne dekoracje stadionu, ani leżące na ziemi kamienie, ani wiszące stalaktyty nie zostały naruszone, co wskazywało na ich niebywałą solidność. Niestety nie można było tego samego powiedzieć o Pokemonach, bowiem zarówno Dragonair jak i Charizard pchnięci siłą wybuchu padli na arenę. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, zresztą przez ową chwilę trzeba było dojść do siebie i wstać z podłogi. Sędzia przyglądał się uważnie obu leżącym Pokemonom.  
- Remis? - zapytała z nadzieją Clair. Nawet gdyby to i tak finalnie przegrałem trzy do dwóch, niestety nawet na to liczyć nie mogłem, bowiem po chwili Poke-Smok poderwał się z ziemi i znów jakby lewitując w powietrzu obserwował przeciwnika i czekał. Widać było, że jest osłabiony, jednak do finalnego pokonania go jeszcze wiele brakowało. Charizard zaś był wprawdzie przytomny i widziałem jak stara się podnieść, jednak nie był w stanie. Siła wybuchu była zbyt wielka i obrażenia jakich doznał po upadku sprawiły, że jedyne co mogłem zrobić, to zawrócić go.  
- Wynikiem trzy do jednego wygrywa Lider Krak. - oznajmił krotko sędzia, po czym ukłonił się nisko i udał w stronę drzwi przez które wszedł przed pojedynkiem.  
- I... Koniec. - z niepewną miną podeszła do mnie Clair. Max również nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć, w końcu wiadomo było że walka nie będzie łatwa, ale takiego pogromu się nie spodziewaliśmy.  
- Dziękuję, to był dobry pojedynek i bardzo mi pomógł. - powiedziałem spokojnie do Lidera kłaniając się nisko. Krak widząc moją reakcję uśmiechnął się tylko, podszedł do nas i uścisnąwszy mi rękę odparł:  
- Pokora, coś ważnego wśród trenerów. Wiedziałeś, że czeka cię trudny pojedynek. Przegrywałeś lecz honorowo walczyłeś do samego końca. I na koniec jesteś w stanie podziękować przeciwnikowi, który pokazał jak wiele ci brakuje, aby mu dorównać. Brawo Tori, może przegrałeś, ale możesz być z siebie dumny.  
- Eee... Ale pojedynek rewanżowy jest możliwy, prawda? - zapytała niepewnie Clair po chwili ciszy.  
- Oczywiście trenerko. Wprawdzie zwykle jeśli ktoś o niego prosi, to wymagam przepisowego tygodnia przerwy, podczas którego trener ma za zadanie wzmocnić swoją drużynę i popracować nad strategią, jednak tutaj wiem, że wyzwanie o walkę rewanżową nie będzie pochopnie rzucone. Powinienem dodać, że o ile się orientuje jestem jedynym Liderem, który jeszcze pamięta o tym przepisie i go stosuje. - znów uśmiechając się wyjaśnił Krak.  
- Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że obecnie nie mam szans na wyrównaną walkę z panem i że czeka mnie jeszcze długi trening. Na szczęście mam już pomysł jak i gdzie go odbyć. - odparłem.  
- To dobrze, gdyż z tego co widzę nie wykorzystujesz jeszcze w pełni potencjału twoich Pokemonów. Ewolucja Kadabry, możliwości Charizarda, tak więc z niecierpliwością będę oczekiwał twego powrotu i naszej rewanżowej walki. - pokiwał głowa Lider, aby następnie skłonić się na pożegnanie i udać w stronę wyjścia, którym chwilę wcześniej opuścił nas sędzia.  
- No to idziemy. - oznajmiłem po chwili, chyba nieco zbyt optymistycznie, bowiem zarówno Clair jak i Max patrzyli na mnie zaniepokojeni.  
- Toriś, czy ty się dobrze czujesz? -zapytała w końcu dziewczyna, gdy wyszliśmy już ze stadionu na wciąż gwary i tłoczny rynek Krakowa.  
- Tak, nawet lepiej niż dobrze. - odparłem, ale widząc jej minę uznałem, że lepiej od razu wszystko wyjaśnić, bo jeszcze zaraz dostanę po głowie, czy coś.  
- Przyznaję, wiedziałem że walka będzie ciężka. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy. Jednak żadne z nas się nie spodziewało, że dostanę aż taki łomot. Miał to być test ukazujący ile mi brakuje do mistrzostwa i co muszę jeszcze poprawić nim wystartuje w Finałach Ligi Pokemon. Jak widzieliście poprawić trzeba wszystko, a co za tym idzie czeka mnie długi i solidny trening.  
Moi towarzysze pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem, a po dłuższej chwili Clair zapytała:  
- Więc dokąd teraz? Na zachód, do Katowic, po kolejną odznakę, a później Wrocław i kolejne miasta? W końcu jak dotąd wszystkie odznaki zdobywałeś. Z większymi lub mniejszymi problemami, ale zdobywałeś.  
- Tak, to prawda. Obiecałem tez sobie, że będzie to bez fuksów, czy szczęśliwych zbiegów okoliczności. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że zwykle były to walki wygrane ostatnim Pokemonem, a czy na Finałach Ligi Pokemon to wystarczy? Nie wiem, ale myślę że lepiej potrenować i wzmocnić moją drużynę niż sprawdzać to na miejscu. Więc owszem, opuszczamy Kraków i ruszamy w drogę, ale nie na zachód, a na południe. - oznajmiłem, a zaskoczona dziewczyna zapytała niepewnie:  
- Eee... Na południe? Ale tam nie ma odznak. Właściwie tam nic nie ma, tylko góry, lasy i...  
- No właśnie. - przerwał jej uśmiechnięty Max, bowiem zrozumiał co planuję.  
- Chyba nie nadążam... - oznajmiła Clair zmieszanym głosem, ale jej oczy już dawały sygnał, że mamy wszystko jak najszybciej wytłumaczyć.  
- Po prostu na południu kraju są góry. Niskie jak Bieszczady na wschodzie są całkiem niezłym miejscem do wędrówek dla turystów i jako tako interes turystyczny się tam kręci. Jednak na południu i na zachodzie są wysokie góry, Tatry, Sudety, tam turystów nie ma, zresztą wędrówki po tych górach nie są zbyt bezpieczne. Oczywiście niewielkie wioski się zdarzają, jednak jest ich mało, rzadko kiedy mają Punkt Medyczny, bo i po co, a dodatkowo surowy klimat, często zmieniająca się pogoda, czasem padający śnieg, to wszystko sprawia, że wędrowanie w takim terenie do łatwych nie należy. Jednak jest to również zachęta dla trenerów. Wprawdzie nie tych początkowych, co maja dwie czy trzy odznaki, ale weteranów, co to właściwie mogliby juz w Finałach Ligi Pokemon startować, jednak wcześniej chcą potrenować i wzmocnić nie tylko swoje Pokemony, ale i siebie. Wędrują więc po górach, trenują podopiecznych i starają się być coraz lepsi. - wyjaśniłem najlepiej jak umiałem.  
- Eee... Aha... - odparła krótko dziewczyna, niezbyt przekonana do mojego tłumaczenia.  
- No i są tam silne, dzikie i rzadkie Pokemony, niektóre nie występują nigdzie indziej, a że terenów chronionych tam nie ma, to i można je łapać. - uzupełnił Max, mrugając do mnie porozumiewawczo.  
- Phi, bardzo zabawne. Co wy myślicie, że jak mi powiecie o rzadkich Pokach, to polezę wszędzie gdzie zechcecie? - z urażoną miną zapytała trenerka, a widząc rozbawienie na naszych twarzach westchnęła i dodała szybko - Dobra, rozumiem, nie było pytania. Tylko mam nadzieję, że się nie zgubimy i jakieś mapy będziecie mieć.  
- No wiesz, na razie i tak trzeba odwiedzić Punkt Medyczny i wyleczyć Poki, a później... Właściwie jest trasa prosto na południe Krakowa, która widzie do Zakopanego, czyli niejako wejścia na teren gór, więc myślę, że spokojnie możemy tą trasę wybrać. - powiedziałem, przy okazji sprawdzając w PokeEncyklopedii jak wygląda sprawa z mapami terenów rzadko uczęszczanych przez trenerów. Na szczęście po raz kolejny okazało się, że urządzenie jest więcej niż uniwersalne, bowiem wszelkie trasy górskie zarówno te z których korzystali ludzie, jak i dzikie, jednak w miarę bezpieczne do przebycia były oznaczone i krótko opisane. Tym sposobem decyzja zapadła i plan został opracowany. Czekała nas wyprawa treningowa, po której zakończeniu miałem nadzieję dorównywać umiejętnościom Lidera i pokonać go w rewanżowym pojedynku o Odznakę Mocy. Na razie jednak trzeba było zaplanować trasę wędrówki i uwzględnić czas jej trwania, aby spokojnie zdążyć dozbierać brakujące odznaki nim Finały Ligi Pokemon się rozpoczną. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że wyprawa w góry będzie jedną z najważniejszych w moim życiu i że w jej trakcie bardzo wiele zmian zostanie dokonanych.


	105. Miasto Dzieci Świata

ODCINEK 105: MIASTO DZIECI ŚWIATA.

Wyruszyliśmy. Wielka wyprawa treningowa rozpoczęła się spokojnie, chociaż Clair nadal nie była do końca przekonana, czy cały ten pomysł jest dobry i czy faktycznie taka podróż może nam bardziej pomóc od zwykłego wędrowania i treningów. Po części dziewczyna mogła mieć nieco racji, dlatego też obecnie wędrowaliśmy trochę wolniej niż zwyczajowo i częściej robiliśmy postoje treningowe, chociaż do prawdziwych pojedynków miedzy nami jakoś nikomu się nie spieszyło.  
- Więc jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam teren górski jest pozbawiony ochrony Ligi i jako tacy Strażnicy Pokemon tam nie występują, czy tak? - wędrowaliśmy właśnie polną drogą, a Clair od czasu od czasu dopytywała się o szczegóły naszej wyprawy, gdy tylko przypomniała sobie o czymś istotnym.  
- I tak i nie. Nie można powiedzieć, że strażników tam nie ma. Owszem w górach są jedynie małe wioski, a ich mieszkańcy często tworzą coś w rodzaju odrębnej społeczności, która niezbyt lubi obcych. Jednak na całkowitą samowolkę pozwolić sobie nie można, więc od czasu do czasu jakiś strażnik się może trafić. - wyjaśniał cierpliwie Max.  
- Poza tym, gdyby nikt nie sprawdzał co się w górach dzieje, to kto wie do czego by mogło dojść. Trudno dostępne miejsce, wymarzony teren dla takiej "Targowicy" na przykład. - uzupełniłem.  
- Akurat co do tego, to mam wątpliwości. Gdyby mieli gdzieś jakieś swoje laboratorium, to może faktycznie w miejscu trudno dostępnym, czy rzadko odwiedzanym, ale z pewnością nie w wysokich górach. W końcu zaopatrzenie też muszą jakoś otrzymywać. - rozwiała moje obawy trenerka.  
Faktem bowiem było, że od wielkiej afery w Warszawie żadnego śladu po przestępczej organizacji prowadzącej eksperymenty na Pokemonach nigdzie nie dostrzegliśmy i czasem zastanawiałem się, czy może tamta akcja nie przystopowała ich działań, czy może po prostu teraz są bardziej ostrożni, wiedząc że Liga o nich wie.  
- Z drugiej strony... Mniej strażników to mniej kłopotów, przynajmniej nie będą mnie wkurzać, jak zrobię coś sprzecznego z ich głupimi zasadami. – po dłuższej chwili dodała jakby do siebie Clair.  
- Do tego to jeszcze trochę kilometrów, bo na razie zbliżamy się do Rabki, o ile się nie mylę. - odparł Max wskazując na Noctowla, który nadleciał poinformować, że na horyzoncie dostrzegł niewielkie miasteczko.  
- Rabka? A jest tam coś ciekawego? - zapytałem, gdyż nazwa ta nic mi nie mówiła.  
- No cóż... "Coś ciekawego" to dobre określenie, a resztę zobaczycie sami. - odarł z tajemniczym uśmiechem trener. Clair tylko wzruszyła ramionami, wędrujący obok niej Absol pociągnął parę razy nosem, ale nie wyczuwając niczego niepokojącego szedł spokojnie dalej. Bellossom zaś wędrował obok Maxa i słysząc, że zbliżamy się do interesującego miejsca przyspieszył kroku, żeby jako pierwszy zobaczyć owe miasteczko.  
Po kilku minutach naszym oczom faktycznie ukazała się miejscowość na pierwszy rzut oka niczym nie wyróżniająca się od innych jakie odwiedziliśmy. Jednak, gdy minęliśmy pierwsze zabudowania zaczynałem rozumieć, o co chłopakowi chodziło. Oprócz zwykłych domków mieszkalnych od czasu do czasu mijaliśmy również domki letniskowo-wypoczynkowe, typowe dla turystów przyjeżdżających na wczasy. Do tego trafiały się tabliczki - drogowskazy informujące gdzie znajduje się jakie muzeum, teatr, czy dworek.  
- Miasto dla turystów, super. To teraz jeszcze mi powiedz Młody jakie tu konkursy mogą mieć? - zapytała Clair, a widząc że zaczynam się uśmiechać dodała ciszej.  
- Bez wspominania o Augustowie.  
Podczas wędrowania przez Jeziora Mazurskie Clair zapisała się bowiem na turniej, dla trenerów jak była przekonana, a który ostatecznie był zwykłą atrakcją turystyczną i mimo wygrania w nim głównej nagrody dziewczyna niezbyt była z niej zadowolona.  
- Konkursów tu nie ma, turniejów czy zawodów też nie. - odparł chłopak uśmiechając się.  
Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do centrum miasteczka. Początkowo nie zwracałem na to uwagi, lecz teraz już byłem pewny, że wśród mijanych mieszkańców i turystów jest zdecydowanie zbyt dużo kilkuletnich dzieciaków.  
- A co jest? Poza regularnym przedszkolem? - kolejne pytanie dziewczyna zadała lekko poirytowana, bowiem właśnie jedno dziecko podbiegło nieco zbyt blisko do Absola, który warknął cicho, co na szczęście wystarczyło, aby maluch dał sobie spokój z zaczepianiem Poka.  
- Dokładnie to co powiedziałaś, regularne przedszkole. - odparł trener uśmiechając się i pokazując na rynek miejski, na który właśnie dotarliśmy.  
- Za jakie grzechy... - wymruczała tylko Clair widząc to co ja.  
Rynek bowiem okazał się wielkim kolorowym placem. Wielka fontanna na środku z figurami Phanpich o ile się orientowałem, po prawej sporym budynkiem podpisanym jako "Teatr Lalek Rabcio", po lewej zaś drewnianym domkiem, nad którym wisiał szyld żółtego słoneczka i kolorowy napis: "Muzeum Orderu Uśmiechu." Co jednak najbardziej przykuwało uwagę, to wszechobecna dzieciarnia. Owszem dorosłych też było sporo, jednak na pierwszy rzut oka mogło się wydawać, że nad gromadą maluchów nikt nie panuje.  
- Mogłeś uprzedzić... - mruknąłem cicho do Maxa.  
Tymczasem dwóch pięciolatków podeszło zaciekawionych do Bellossoma, Pok swoim zwyczajem również z ciekawością obserwował malców, aby po chwili cała trójka zaczęła radosną zabawę w ganianego między pobliskimi ławkami.  
- Psze pani. Psze pani. Mogę się z nim pobawić. - następna dziewczynka podeszła do Clair i ciągnąc za nogawkę spodni wskazywała na Absola równie oszołomionego otoczeniem co jego opiekunka, która teraz spojrzała na małą z mordem w oczach.  
- Jeśli chcesz ryzykować. Ale uprzedzam on nie gryzie, połyka w całości. - po czym Clair uśmiechnęła się ze złośliwą satysfakcją, widząc jak maleć ucieka wystraszony.  
- Clair, zachowuj się. Nie lubisz dzieci? - zapytał kręcąc krytycznie głową Max.  
- Są żylaste i długo trzeba je gotować. - mruknęła w odpowiedzi dziewczyna.  
- Ale wyładowywać stresów chyba na nich nie musisz. - stwierdził chłopak lekko zdziwiony postawą trenerki.  
- Heh, wiesz Młody im prędzej człowiek się przekona że świat jest zły i nie czeka go w nim nic dobrego, tym lepiej dla niego. - odparła cicho dziewczyna.  
Zrozumiałem o co jej chodzi. Bez rodziców, porzucona i radząca sobie w życiu samotnie odkąd pamiętała. Szczegółów wprawdzie nie znałem, a to co mi Clair powiedziała również było mocno skróconą wersją jej przeszłości, ale wystarczyło, aby zrozumieć jej obecne reakcje.  
- Eh... Domyślam się, że łatwego życia nie miałaś, ale czy to znaczy, że każdy inny też powinien takie mieć? - zapytał młody trener.  
- Nie, ale też nie znaczy to, że mam się cieszyć widząc, jak ktoś inny przeżywa szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. - znów cicho odparła Clair, aby po chwili prawie szeptem dodać - Ja w wieku siedmiu lat przekonałam się, że sprawiedliwość nie istnieje.  
- Cóż... - Max podrapał się po głowie nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć. W końcu spojrzał na mnie, szukając czegoś w rodzaju wsparcia.  
- Wiesz, w pewnym sensie ona ma racje. - odparłem niepewnie. Niestety, albo na szczęście za bardzo kontynuować rozmowy nie mogliśmy, bowiem widok Pokemonów interesował dzieciaki dużo bardziej niż powinien. Bellossom teraz już bawił się ze sporą gromadką maluchów, zaś Absol z poirytowaną miną znosił cierpliwie kilka dzieciaków które głaskały go z każdej możliwej strony. Jedynie Noctowl miał jako taki spokój i siedząc na pobliskiej latarni obserwował co się działo.  
- Noo... W takim razie zjadamy obiad i ruszamy dalej. Właściwie i tak nie myślałem, że zostaniemy tu na dłużej. - stwierdził po dłuższej chwili ciszy Max.  
Tymczasem zainteresowanie dzieciaków Pokami musiało w końcu zostać zauważone zarówno przez opiekunów, jak i przez kogoś, kto był tu zapewne kimś w rodzaju burmistrza, bowiem zbliżała się do nas kobieta w średnim wielu i przyglądała z zainteresowaniem nam i naszym Pokemonom.  
- Witajcie trenerzy, muszę przyznać, że rzadko kiedy ktoś z was decyduje się na wędrówkę przez nasze miasteczko. - zwróciła się do nas skłaniając lekko głowę.  
- Tak, dzień dobry. Wędrujemy w góry na trening i tak się jakoś złożyło, że na trasie natrafiła się ta miejscowość. - odparłem po chwili.  
- Pani Wanda tak mnie tu wszyscy nazywają - przedstawiła się kobieta - I można powiedzieć, że jestem kimś w rodzaju burmistrza, czy też burmistrzyni, jak dzieci żartują. Miło mi was powitać w Rabce, Mieście Dzieci Świata.  
Dokonałem szybkiej prezentacji nas i naszych Pokemonów. Bellossom całkowicie już został pochłonięty przez zabawę z dziećmi, Absol ostatecznie też się poddał i teraz cierpliwie czekał, aż jakiś czterolatek wgramoli mu się na grzbiet. Max skłonił się nisko przy prezentacji zaś Clair... No niestety dziewczyna nadal była buntowniczo nastawiona do otoczenia, a jej mina wyraźnie dawała znać: "Nie dotykać, bo pogryzę." Na szczęście kobieta nie zwracała zbytniej uwagi na trenerkę, za to uważnie przyjrzała się Maxowi, aby spytać:  
- Czy ty jesteś może synem pana Florka, Lidera z Rzeszowa?  
- Owszem i tak mi się właśnie wydawało, że panią pamiętam. Wprawdzie minęło juz kilka lat, no ale... - odparł lekko zmieszany chłopak.  
- Oj tak, lata lecą. Pamiętam jak biegałeś tu jako mały szkrab, zupełnie jak teraz te dzieciaki. - pokiwała głową pani Wanda.  
- Więc to dlatego znasz to miejsce. Bywałeś tu dawniej. – stwierdziłem, rozumiejąc już entuzjazm trenera w przywędrowaniu do Rabki.  
- A owszem, jak byłem mały to przyjeżdżałem tu z ojczulkiem. On sam zresztą pomagał od czasu do czasu w budowie czy organizacji tutejszych atrakcji turystycznych. W końcu może i bliżej stąd do Krakowa, czy Katowic, no ale Rzeszów jakoś strasznie daleko stąd też nie jest. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- Taaa... Dwieście kilometrów w linii prostej. Bliziutko. - mruknęła sarkastycznie Clair.  
- A panienka to jak rozumiem niezbyt przepada za dziećmi? - zapytała przyjaźnie kobieta. Przyznam, że nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz dziewczyna zrobiła awanturę o "złe nazewnictwo", miałem jednak nadzieję, że teraz nie postanowi nadrobić zaległości.  
- Niestety. I Clair wolałaby, żeby zwracać się do niej po imieniu. - zareagowałem szybko widząc niebezpieczne błyski w oczach trenerki.  
- Nerwowy charakter, być może spowodowany wydarzeniami z przeszłości. - powiedziała cicho Wanda parząc wprost w oczy dziewczyny - Ale wiesz co Clair, powinnaś się cieszyć życiem mimo wszystko. Młoda jesteś, wiele przed tobą, zarówno dobrych chwil, jak i złych, jednak to te dobre powinniśmy pielęgnować.  
Następnie kobieta podeszła do Absola, pogłaskała Poka, po czym patrząc na Bellossoma i biegające wokół niego dzieciaki zwróciła się znów do Maxa:  
- A więc wyruszyłeś w podróż, aby wytrenować się na następcę Florka? Ten stary wariat jest młodszy ode mnie, a już mu się emerytury zachciewa.  
- No akurat tutaj to był mój własny pomysł. Dwanaście lat ukończyłem, w podróż mogłem wyruszać, a że przy okazji Tori tez udał się na wyprawę w celu zbierania odznak, no to zabrałem się razem z nim. - wyjaśnił młody trener. Następnie on i pani Wanda zaczęli prowadzić typowo wspominkową pogadankę i widać było, że dawniej Max faktycznie nie raz i nie dwa bywał w tym miejscu. Clair natomiast stała z zamyśloną miną i chyba zastanawiała się nad słowami usłyszanymi od kobiety. Ja sam stwierdziłem, że chwilowo nie mam nic do roboty. Zabawa z dzieciakami jakoś mnie nie interesowała i najchętniej wzorem Noctowla uciąłbym sobie drzemkę, bowiem Poke-Sowa widząc, że za prędko się z rynku nie ruszymy zasnęła siedząc na latarni.  
- Młody postanowił odwiedzić miejsce swego dzieciństwa, a my się nudzimy. - przerwał mi rozmyślania głos Clair.  
- No przyznaję, nie powiem żebym się tu dobrze bawił. - odparłem cicho.  
- Dużo szczęśliwych dzieciaków. Eh, tak naprawdę to chyba im zazdroszczę. - szepnęła dziewczyna.  
- Ty nie miałaś łatwo. Niestety nie można sobie wybrać życia takiego, jakie by się chciało. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż teraz, gdy z nami wędrujesz, to ci to pomaga - w odpowiedzi trenerka uśmiechnęła się tylko, pokiwała głową i szepnęła:  
- Chyba bardziej niż myślisz.  
Niestety trzeba było przerwać pogadankę, bowiem pani Wanda widząc, że nie bardzo wiemy co z sobą zrobić zwróciła się do Maxa wskazując na Absola Clair.  
- A może zaprezentujecie dzieciom kilka innych waszych Pokemonów? Z pewnością będą uradowane z tego. Tylko proszę wybierzcie jakieś mniej niebezpieczne, ogniowe lub trujące byłyby niewskazane.  
- No ja i tak mam same roślinne. - to mówiąc młody trener wypuścił Lombre i Sunkerna. Stworki rozejrzały się ciekawie, ale widząc, że nie ma ani walki ani treningu, a jedynie mnóstwo dzieciaków nastawionych na zabawę chętnie zgodziły się pełnić funkcję "atrakcji turystycznej".  
- A wy? - spytał Max patrząc na mnie i Clair.  
- No cóż... - westchnąłem i dokonawszy szybkiej analizy wypuściłem Lediana i Brelooma. Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę nad Kadabrą, ale miałem dziwne wrażenie, że Pokemonowi nie spodoba się rola maskotki. Poke-Grzyb zaś widząc co się dzieje posłał mi krytyczne spojrzenie, ale szybko dołączył do zabawy i razem z Lombre zaczął wystrzeliwać kolorowe promyki.  
- Tylko ostrożnie dzieci, pamiętajcie, że Pokemony to nie zabawki, ale też żywe i czujące stworzenia. - przypomniała pani Wanda widząc, jak jeden z maluchów wiedziony ciekawością zamierzał pociągnąć Absola za ogon.  
- Stwierdzam, że jak już robicie taką pokazówkę to równie dobrze możecie zwykły pojedynek rozegrać. Trening w końcu niby mamy, prawda? No i te... Dzieciaki, będą miały radochę z tego powodu. - zasugerowała po chwili znudzonym głosem Clair.  
- Hej, a wiesz że to całkiem niezły pomysł. Tylko tu nie ma "fanowskiego stadionu" jeśli dobrze pamiętam. - pochwalił trenerkę Max.  
- Dobrze pamiętasz, nie było potrzeby budowania, wszak wielu trenerów tędy nie wędruje, ale pomyślmy... - tu pani Wanda zastanawiała się przez chwilę, aby w końcu oznajmić - Duże boisko do gry w piłkę niedaleko szkoły. Nie jest to co prawda to samo co typowa arena do pojedynków, ale są tam ławeczki dla publiczności, więc dzieci będą miały gdzie siedzieć, zaś dla was będzie dostatecznie dużo miejsca na stoczenie pojedynku. - i uśmiechając się kobieta zaczęła zbierać gromadę maluchów i informować je, że teraz czas na coś wyjątkowego. Kilku opiekunów i rodziców pomagało jej w tym, bo sama z pewnością takiego tłumu dzieciaków nie dałaby rady opanować.  
- Super, ale ja chyba nie wspominałam, że chcę walczyć - mruknęła Clair.  
- W porządku, pojedynek stoczę ja i Max. Właściwe to ma być bardziej pokazówka niż pojedynek, ale... - uspokoiłem dziewczynę, jednak młody trener szybko mi przerwał.  
- Hej Tori, to ty chcesz trenować, żeby rewanżowy pojedynek o Odznakę Mocy wygrać. Walczymy na całego, tak jak na turnieju w Warszawie. Proponuję Lombre i Brelooma, dwa roślinne więc wyrównanie będzie. - oznajmił wyzywająco wskazując Pokemony.  
- No niech zgadnę Młody, na koniec chcesz jeszcze sobie następnego stworka ewoluować, żeby wyszło bardziej efekciarsko? - zapytała sarkastyczne Clair, a chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął.  
- No dobrze, walka na całego, bez taryfy ulgowej, pasuje wam? - zapytałem Pokemony, a Lombre i Breloom tylko kiwnęły głowami i widać było, że są zadowolone z pomysłu.  
Gdy wiec udało się jako tako zorganizować pochód kilkudziesięciu dzieciaków udaliśmy się na wspomniane boisko. Uznaliśmy też, że do walki na jednego Pokemona sędzia potrzebny za bardzo nie jest, a Clair wspaniałomyślnie zgodziła się ogłosić początek pojedynku. Boisko zaś okazało się typowym boiskiem do gry w piłkę, trawiaste, płaskie i do walk między Pokami też się nadające. Tylko z ogniem trzeba było uważać, żeby trawy nie podpalić, ale że walczyć miały roślinne Pokemony, to o to nie musieliśmy się martwić. Dzieciaki zajęły miejsca na trybunach po obu stornach boiska i z podekscytowaniem obserwowały, co też się będzie działo. Ja i Breloom stanęliśmy na jednym końcu boiska, zaś Max z Lombre na drugim. Cała reszta Pokemonów zajęła miejsca z boku między dzieciarnią, Clair zaś stanąwszy na środku oznajmiła głośno:  
- Pojedynek trenerski między Torim i Maxem uważam za rozpoczęty. Niech wygra lepszy i tak dalej. - po czym szybko zeszła z boiska, a my mogliśmy zacząć walkę.  
- Walką na dystans wiele nie zdziałamy, więc trzeba zacząć bezpośrednio, Mocny Cios. - zadecydowałem. Max zresztą również wiedział, że strzelanie do siebie roślinnymi promieniami odbierającymi przeciwnikowi energię zbyt efektywne nie będzie i teraz czekał, aż Poke-Grzyb dobiegnie dostatecznie blisko, aby wydać komendę. Wiedząc jednak, że młody trener może planować coś co spowolni, lub sparaliżuje Brelooma zdecydowałem na zmianę ataku:  
- Powietrzne Cięcie! - krzyknąłem, gdy już tylko kilka metrów dzieliło mojego Pokemona od przeciwnika.  
- Zapobiegawczo, ale jednak Naturalna Moc. - Max rozpoczął kontratak i gdy tylko Breloom wyskoczył wysoko w górę w jego stronę poleciało mnóstwo zielonych kulek oraz krótkie promienie. Regularny ostrzał można powiedzieć.  
- Kontynuuj atak. - poleciłem, niepotrzebnie zresztą, bowiem w obecnej sytuacji Poke-Grzyb i tak nie miał możliwości wykonać innego manewru. Zawisł na moment w powietrzu, aby szybko spaść na Lombre, który nie przestawał strzelać. Część pocisków minęła Pokemona, niektóre jednak trafiły celu, na szczęście mój podopieczny należał do wytrzymałych stworków i nawet nie było widać po nim, aby atak w jakikolwiek sposób mu zaszkodził.  
- Przygotuj się. - polecił Max, gdy Breloom z wielką siłą uderzył z powietrza w przeciwnika. Lekko mnie to zaskoczyło, bowiem spodziewałem się próby uniku, czy czegoś podobnego, jednak gdy Lombre zaczął wydawać z siebie charakterystyczne piski zrozumiałem już, co młody trener planował.  
- Szybko odskocz od niego. - zareagowałem niestety zbyt wolno, a jakby tego było mało zielony stworek zaczął wytwarzać wokół siebie i przeciwnika białawą mgłę, która ograniczała widoczoność.  
- Wrzawa, szczerze powiem, nie przypominam sobie, aby twój Pokemon to potrafił. – oznajmiłem, jednak bez wielkiego zaskoczenia. Wiedziałem już, że Breloom jest teraz oszołomiony, a Lombre z pewnością wykorzysta szansę do ataku. Nie byłem jednak pewien jaki atak zastosuje.  
- Ulecz się Giga-Ssaniem, a potem Naturalna Moc. - polecił Max.  
Mgła ograniczała widoczność zarówno mnie jak i młodemu trenerowi, jednak strategicznie to on był w lepszej sytuacji. Na szczęście Poke-Grzyb miał jeszcze jeden atak w zanadrzu, idealnie dopasowany do obecnej sytuacji. Trzeba było tylko wyrwać się spod działania Wrzawy.  
- Breloom skup się, między atakami jest krótka przerwa. Wprawdzie wtedy teoretycznie jesteś pod działaniem fal dźwiękowych ,ale praktycznie jak się dobrze skoncentrujesz, to możesz to przełamać. - poinstruowałem podopiecznego. Trzeba bowiem przyznać, że atak Wrzawą miałem bardzo dobrze rozpracowany, w końcu mój Exploud używał go praktycznie od początku, jeszcze gdy był Whismurem. Teraz jedyne co zostało, to czekać i mieć nadzieję, że plan się powiedzie.  
Przez chwilę na prowizorycznej arenie toczył się bój nie widoczny dla nas, ani dla publiczności. Mimo to dzieciaki obserwujące nasz pojedynek były więcej niż podekscytowane, w ciszy i z uwagą obserwujące, co się za chwilę stanie. I nagle wszyscy usłyszeli cichy pomruk Lombre, a następnie z chmury mgły, która powoli zaczynała się już rozwiewać wyskoczył Breloom i zatrzymał się na skraju boiska. Gdy chwilę później mgła całkiem zniknęła zobaczyłem, że Lombre zrobił to samo i również oddalił się od miejsca walki. Zapewne wolał nie ryzykować, że Poke-Grzyb zaraz po wyrwaniu się z paraliżu zaatakuje czymś szybkim i silnym.  
- Max, wiesz że jeśli teraz trafię, to możesz przegrać? - zapytałem, wiedząc że chłopak doskonale wie, o co mi chodzi.  
- Naładowałeś Kontrę i przyznam, że na to liczyłem. Zaczynajcie więc. - odparł trener, a Lombre w tym czasie otoczył się zielonkawą mgiełka Ochrony i czekał.  
- Dobrze Breloom atakuj, ale postaraj się być gotowym na wszystko. – zdecydowałem, zastanawiając się czy Max naprawdę zamierza wypróbować wytrzymałość swego podopiecznego, czy też planuje coś specjalnego i zaskakującego, co pozwoliłoby mu wygrać walkę.  
Breloom pomknął szybko przez boisko w stronę przeciwnika, Lombre stał niewzruszony i czekał. Obserwowałem go uważnie, aby zareagować najszybciej jak to możliwe, gdyby stworek postanowił zaatakować. I miałem rację, jednak i tak to co zrobił przeciwnik całkowicie mnie zaskoczyło.  
- Teraz skacz. - gdy Max wydał komendę Lombre wystrzelił potężny strumień wody, ale nie w atakującego Brelooma, a w ziemię, tuż pod nogami, dzięki czemu wzbił się wysoko nad boisko.  
- Łaaaał... - rozległ się wokół komentarz dzieciaków. Poke-Grzyb tymczasem widząc co się dzieje również wyskoczył w górę, mając nadzieję, że dopadnie przeciwnika.  
- I dokładnie o to chodziło. Strzelaj. - znów wydał komendę młody trener i w tej samej chwili Lombre przestał odpychać się wodą od ziemi i zamiast tego wycelował wprost w atakującego Brelooma. Musiałem sam przed sobą przyznać, że tak szybkiej zmiany celu przy stosowaniu tak silnego ataku jakim była HydroPompa to się nie spodziewałem. Breloom niestety również, zresztą wyskakując szybko w górę i tak nie miał za bardzo możliwości na wykonanie uniku. Tym sposobem potężny strumień wody uderzył wprost w niego i z prędkością błyskawicy niemal wbił w ziemię ledwie kilka sekund po wyskoku.  
- No teraz to i ja mogę zrobić łaaał. - oceniła sytuację Clair.  
- Ty naprawdę chcesz tu zrobić ewolucje. – stwierdziłem, widząc że Lombre nie przestaje atakować i nie tylko uniemożliwia Breloomowi wstać, co cały czas go osłabia. Wprawdzie wodne ataki niezbyt dobrze działały na roślinne Pokemony, jednak taka ilość wody i dodatkowo siła uderzenia spowodowana ciśnieniem i spadaniem z góry musiała w końcu dać zamierzony efekt i Poke-Grzyb chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się poddać.  
- Wystarczy, wygraliśmy. - powiedział spokojnie Max, gdy tylko Breloom przestał walczyć z wodnym strumieniem i teraz tylko leżał na boisku i czekał na koniec walki. Lombre natychmiast też wstrzymał HydroPompe i zmęczony niemal spadł na ziemię. Widać było, że tak długie stosowanie tak silnego ataku mocno go osłabiło.  
- No więc chyba koniec. - stwierdziła Clair patrząc na wciąż leżącego i ciężko oddychającego Brelooma. Pokemon wprawdzie był przytomny, ale do walki niezbyt się nadawał i z pewnością potrzebował kilku godzin odpoczynku w PokeBallu, aby dojść do siebie.  
- Koniec, Max moje gratulacje, wygrałeś walkę. - powiedziałem zawracając Poka i podchodząc na środek boiska do zmęczonego Lombre, który właśnie zabłysł i zaczął rosnąć.  
- I tak proszę państwa i dzieciarni, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, oto jak ewoluuje Pokemon. - Clair wskazała na stworka, który stał się teraz dużo bardziej pękaty, ciało zmieniło kolor na żółty i jedynie ręce, nogi, oraz okrągły liść na głowie zostały zielone. Zachwycone dzieci zaczęły bić brawo i widać było, że nasz pokazowy pojedynek bardzo im się spodobał.  
- Wspaniały pokaz i wspaniała walka. - powiedziała pani Wanda podchodząc do nas.  
- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie. W końcu jesteśmy na treningu, więc ten pojedynek, to nie było nic specjalnego. - odparł Max uśmiechając się przy tym i oglądając Lombre, który skończył ewoluować i teraz stał się Ludicolo. Pokemonowi ewolucja zdecydowanie pomogła, gdyż był o wiele mniej zmęczony niż wcześniej, chociaż nadal widać było po nim, że walka dała mu się we znaki.  
- Dziękuję wam za ten niewielki pokaz i przy okazji Max, muszę przyznać, że dobrze trenujesz swoje Pokemony. - pochwaliła młodego trenera Wanda.  
- No w końcu skoro mam być kiedyś Liderem w Rzeszowie, to wypada jakiś poziom prezentować. - odparł lekko zmieszanych chłopak.  
- Czy w ramach podziękowania i tak dalej, zostaniemy zaproszeni na jakiś dobry obiad? - zapytała stojąca obok Clair ignorując krytyczne spojrzenie, jakie jej posłałem.  
- Ależ oczywiście i jestem pewna, że macie sporo ciekawych opowieści z waszych podróży, które wiele dzieci chciałoby wysłuchać. - podparła kobieta.  
- Eh... No tak, zawsze musi być jakiś haczyk. - mruknęła z niezbyt zadowoloną miną trenerka.  
Ostatecznie jednak przyjęliśmy propozycje pani Wandy i na czymś co można by nazwać "mini ucztą" najedliśmy się naprawdę dużo. Max stwierdził, że to prawdopodobnie ostatnia taka okazja przed wkroczeniem na teren podgórza, a później samych gór, więc powinniśmy korzystać i nie przejmować się, że jemy za dużo, czy coś. Dzieciaki chętnie słuchały historii o naszych przygodach, jakie głównie opowiadał młody trener. Ja niestety nie mogę powiedzieć bym posiadał szczególny dar bajarza, zaś Clair... Z czasem widać było, że dziewczyna też dobrze się bawi w towarzystwie maluchów i Pokemonów. Cieszyło mnie to, bowiem po jej początkowych reakcjach na mnóstwo dzieciaków obawiałem się, czy nie skończy się na jakiejś awanturze, czy czymś podobnym. Tym sposobem w Rabce pozostaliśmy jeszcze kilka godzin, aby wczesnym popołudniem pożegnać się z panią Wandą i udać w dalszą podróż w kierunku gór i kolejnych treningów, jakie na nas czekały.


	106. Wielki pożar

ODCINEK 106: WIELKI POŻAR.

Było późne popołudnie i wprawdzie do zachodu słońca zostało jeszcze dwie godziny, jednak jego tarcza coraz bardziej zbliżała się do drzew lasu, przez który obecnie wędrowaliśmy.  
- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to znów czeka nas spanie w terenie. - stwierdziła Clair.  
Rabkę opuściliśmy dwa dni temu i teraz już cel naszej wyprawy widać było daleko na horyzoncie. Wysokie góry majestatycznie wznosiły się ku niebu. Na niektórych szczytach widać było śnieg, na innych zielone łąki. Gdy uświadamiałem sobie, że czeka nas przeprawa przez taki teren i wielokrotna wspinaczka w różnych warunkach pogodowych czułem zarówno lekki niepokój jak i wielką ekscytację. Na razie jednak trzeba było szykować się na nocleg, bowiem może i górskie szczyty było widać, ale dzieliło nas od nich jeszcze sporo kilometrów.  
- Nocleg w lesie nie jest zły, ale z tego co pamiętam powinniśmy zbliżać się do jakiegoś miasteczka. - stwierdził Max i jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów nadleciał Noctowl i głośno hukając poinformował, że za niecały kilometr las się kończy i zaczynają zabudowania.  
- Super, ciekawe czy mają Punkt Medyczny. - zastanawiała się na głos trenerka.  
- No cóż, jeśli to faktycznie Nowy Targ, to jest to przedostatnie typowe miasteczko na trasie. Potem zostanie tylko Zakopane, a dalej to już góry i ewentualne wioski górskie. Krótko mówiąc jakieś miejsce do spania być powinno - odparł chłopak.  
Wiedząc już, że jesteśmy blisko zasłużonego odpoczynku przyspieszyliśmy kroku i faktycznie już po kilku minutach las się przerzedził, a naszym oczom ukazała się spora wioska, z tabliczką przy drodze informującą ,że to Nowy Targ. Wkroczyliśmy do miasteczka rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Punktu Medycznego, lub czegoś co mogło spełniać podobną funkcję. Niektórzy z mijanych mieszkańców przyglądali się ciekawie nam i naszym Pokom, inni posyłali nieufne spojrzenia, zdecydowana większość jednak nas ignorowała. Nawet jeśli wędrowni trenerzy byli to rzadkością, to wyglądało na to, że sensacją żadną nie są.  
- Chyba znaleźliśmy. - stwierdziłem, widząc jak Noctowl ląduje na dachu piętrowego budynku, który rzeczywiście wyglądem przypominam Punkt Medyczny. Po wejściu do środka zaś przekonaliśmy się, że faktycznie jest tu miejsce, gdzie można oddać Poki na leczenie, a do tego coś w rodzaju recepcji z cennikiem umieszczonym obok na ścianie.  
- Wędrowni trenerzy, witamy i zapraszamy. Rzadko się tu takich jak wy widuje. - powitała nas zaraz po wejściu młoda dziewczyna w białym fartuchu pielęgniarskim.  
- Tak, dobry wieczór, rozumiem, że pokoje na nocleg można tu wynająć? -zapytałem dla pewności.  
- Oczywiście, wprawdzie nie jesteśmy typowym Punktem Medycznym i co za tym idzie usługi noclegowe jak również leczeniowe są odpłatne z góry ustalonymi kwotami - tu dziewczyna wskazała zauważony przez nas cennik - Jednak poza tym niczym nie różnimy się od miejsc noclegowych do jakich zdążyliście się przyzwyczaić.  
Podziękowałem i chciałem przejrzeć listę celem sprawdzenia jak duże są różnice między typowym "co łaska" z Punktów Medycznych, a tym do którego przywędrowaliśmy.  
- Hmm… Całkiem nieźle. Myślałam, że będzie gorzej. - oceniła sytuację Clair po dokładnej analizie i zadecydowała - Dobra, pokój trzyosobowy, wyjdzie taniej niż dwa plus jeden, a że i tak pewnie jeszcze nieco potrenujemy, to i później będzie można spokojnie podyskutować o efektach.  
- No jeśli tak... - mruknąłem sięgając po portfel, gdyż tutaj opłaty należało uiścić z góry.  
- No wiesz Tori, ona ma rację. W końcu w górach pieniędzy nie podejmiesz z konta w banku, więc trzeba zacząć oszczędzać. - stwierdził Max również odkładając swoją część sumy za nocleg. Pokiwałem tylko głową ze zrozumieniem, aby po chwili zapytać:  
- A jak się ma sprawa opieki nad Pokemonami?  
- No cóż, generalnie to kwestia indywidualna, gdyż najczęściej leczone Pokemony to te, które przyprowadzą mieszkańcy. W końcu Mareepów czy Miltanków hoduje się tu całkiem sporo, zaś wy... No jeśli nie planujecie żadnego z tych waszych pojedynków, to zwykły odpoczynek mogę wam wliczyć w cenę noclegu. - to mówiąc dziewczyna mrugnęła do mnie porozumiewawczo.  
- Tak, świetnie, dziękujemy. I tak nie planowaliśmy walk urządzać, ale zwykły trening fizyczno-kondycyjny... Jest tu gdzieś blisko jakiś kawałek otwartego terenu, czy trzeba udać się za miasteczko? - zapytała nagle nie wiedzieć czym poirytowana Clair.  
- Wychodząc jakieś trzysta metrów w prawo i między domami zobaczycie spore pole do którego się obecnie nikt nie przyznaje, zresztą warzywa i owoce słabo tam rosną. Jeśli będzie wam to za mało, no to niestety trzeba wrócić pod las, albo na łąki za miasteczkiem. - wyjaśnia dziewczyna.  
Podziękowaliśmy i po odebraniu klucza do pokoju noclegowego udaliśmy się zgodnie z planem na krotki trening. Na wspomniane pole trafiliśmy bez trudu i faktycznie był to spory kawałek terenu z równo zaoraną ziemią i kępkami trawy rosnącymi tu i tam.  
- No to jak trening, to trening. - to mówiąc Clair wypuściła wszystkich swoich podopiecznych i każdemu zaleciła ćwiczenia, czy to biegi, czy też strzelanie do siebie i unikanie pocisków, czy też w wypadku Duskulla koncentrację, która jak miała nadzieję trenerka, poprawi siłę jego ataków. Trzeba było przyznać, że gromada Poków otaczająca dziewczynę wzbudzała niemałe zainteresowanie, bowiem teraz właściwie każdy przechodzień mijający pole na którym trenowaliśmy zatrzymywał się na chwilę i przyglądał stworkom.  
- Tori, na co czekasz. Przecież to ty najwięcej powinieneś trenować. - przypomniał Max, który następnie wypuścił Parasa z Sunkernem i polecił Pokom siłowanie się i postaranie powalenia przeciwnika bez stosowania jakichkolwiek ataków wspomagających.  
- No tak... - mruknąłem zastanawiając się chwilę jakie Pokemony wybrać do treningu, bowiem cała gromada, to chyba zbyt wiele by było do opanowania.  
- Toriś, jak nie masz pomysłów, to ja ci chętnie mogę coś doradzić. - nie wiedziałem nawet kiedy Clair opuściła swoich podopiecznych teraz dzielnie trenujących i pojawiła się obok mnie uśmiechając w ten charakterystyczny sposób, który instynktownie już odbierałem jako nastawienie się na kłopoty.  
- No niech stracę, co wymyśliłaś? - zapytałem bez entuzjazmu.  
- No jak to co? Jaszczur ewoluował kiedy? Trzy tygodnie temu? Chyba nawet więcej, a ty nadal nie starasz się nawet zobaczyć, czy mu się na grzbiecie utrzymasz. Mam przypomnieć co pewna trenerka potrafi? - odparła dziewczyna z wyczekiwaniem patrząc na mnie i PokeBalle, jakie miałem do paska przyczepione.  
- Ehh... - wzdychając wypuściłem Charizarda - Czy jak to zrobię, to dasz sobie spokój z tymi aluzjami? Naprawdę nie sadzę, że latać na Pokemonach można nauczyć się ot tak. - odparłem ignorując stojącego obok Maxa, który starał się ze wszystkich sił zachować powagę. Ognisty Pokemon zaś spojrzał najpierw na mnie, potem na Clair, a po chwili chyba zrozumiał o co chodzi, bowiem pochylając głowę i składając skrzydła najlepiej jak mógł czekał cierpliwie.  
- No proszę, jaszczur chociaż jakiś entuzjazm wykazuje. - pochwaliła stworka trenerka. Westchnąłem po raz ostatni, po czym niezgrabnie starałem się zająć miejsce na grzbiecie Charizarda, poniżej szyi, a powyżej skrzydeł.  
- Tori, jak potrzebujesz pomocy, to mów. - zaproponował Max, który obecnie tak jak Clair i większość Poków, nawet tych przed chwilą trenujących, podziwiali me wyczyny. A szło mi zdecydowanie kiepsko. Brak czegoś do złapania się i podciągnięcia, brak miejsca na siedzenie i przede wszystkim co ja mam zrobić jak już się wgramolę Charizardowi na grzbiet? Przecież i tak najpóźniej po pięciu sekundach z niego spadnę, gdy tylko Pok wykona gwałtowniejszy ruch. Na szczęście ognisty jaszczur cierpliwie znosił me niezbyt udane próby najpierw wgramolenia się na niego, a później zajęcia w miarę wygodnej pozycji. Siedząc niepewnie poleciłem:  
- No dobra, powoli wstań i przejdź kilka kroków.  
Pokemon posłusznie najostrożniej jak potrafił wyprostował się i ruszył z miejsca. Niestety stało się to, czego się obawiałem i już po dwóch krokach jaszczura dosłownie zjechałem po jego grzbiecie omal nie lądując na płonącym czubku ogona. Pozbierałem się szybko, starając ignorować śmiechy słyszane tu i tam, bowiem jak zauważyłem do widowni Clair, Maxa i Poków dołączyło też kilkunastu mieszkańców miasteczka.  
- Chyba nic z tego. Wiesz Clair, ja to myślę, że trzeba pogadać z kimś, kto się na tym zna i o jakieś rady zapytać. - stwierdziłem upewniając się, że ubranie mi się nie zapaliło. Charizard pocieszająco poklepał mnie po plecach, chociaż przez jego siłę omal nie upadłem, zaś Max poparł mnie mówiąc:  
- Pomysł dobry, wprawdzie nie ma czegoś takiego jak szkoła nauki latania na Pokach, a przynajmniej w typowym rozumieniu tego słowa, jednak przy odrobinie szczęścia wcześniej czy późnej natkniemy się na kogoś, kto powinien nam coś doradzić.  
Clair tymczasem kręciła tylko krytycznie głową, mrucząc coś do siebie o zerowej chęci szpanowania i imponowania, ale na szczęście dała sobie spokój z ponownym namawianiem mnie do karkołomnych prób. Gdy mieszkańcy zobaczyli, że koniec "przedstawienia" rozeszli się do swoich zajęć, zaś my pozostaliśmy na polu treningowym jeszcze przez prawie dwie godziny i dopiero gdy słońce prawie zaszło, a mrok utrudniał efektowny trening udaliśmy się na powrót do Punktu Medycznego, aby wyspać się i rankiem ruszać w dalszą drogę. Niestety jak to już nie raz się zdarzyło nasze plany musiały ulec zmianie.

- Pożar! - głośny okrzyk gdzieś za oknem wyrwał mnie ze snu.  
- Co się... - wymamrotałem półśpiąco.  
- Toriś wstawaj, kłopoty. - usłyszałem ponaglenie Clair, a gdy za oknem znów słychać było coś o ogniu, a do tego uświadomiłem sobie, że jest środek nocy zrozumiałem, że faktycznie coś niedobrego dzieje się w miasteczku. Najszybciej jak to możliwe spakowaliśmy się, zawróciliśmy Poki wędrujące luzem i wybiegliśmy z Punktu Medycznego. Po drodze zauważyłem, że dziewczyny-pielęgniarki nigdzie nie było widać, więc pewnie udała się już na miejsce kłopotów, które to miejsce było nazbyt dobrze widoczne i szybko do niego dotarliśmy. Niedaleko naszego noclegu znajdowało się spore gospodarstwo, z domkiem mieszkalnym, oraz kilkoma dużymi stodołami, czy też magazynami obok i właśnie jeden z nich palił się już niemal w całości, zaś drugi zajmował ogniem.  
- Niedobrze, trzeba szybko działać. – ocenił sytuację Max, po czym zaczął się rozglądać, zapewne w poszukiwaniu jakiejś studni, czy zbiornika wodnego.  
- Straż na szczęście tu mają. - zauważyła Clair wskazując na kilku mężczyzn w czerwonych ubraniach, którzy właśnie pompowali wodę i wężem strażackim starali się opanować sytuację.  
- Zastanawiam się co jest w tych budynkach, że tak szybko płonie. - mruknął Max, a odpowiedź usłyszał od stojącego nieopodal chłopaka:  
- Siano, zboże, pasza dla Mareepów. Teraz już raczej wiele z tego nie zostało.  
Clair kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem popatrzyła jeszcze przez kilka sekund na zmagania strażaków. Szło im całkiem nieźle, jednak do całkowitego opanowania sytuacji droga była jeszcze daleka. Trenerka postanowiła więc ruszyć z pomocą i wypuściła Blastoisa.  
- Wodne Działo. Najlepiej na jak największym obszarze, ale tak żeby nie przeszkadzać strażakom. - poleciła, gdy tylko jej Pokemon się pojawił. W pierwszej chwili Poke-Żółw nie do końca rozumiał co się dzieje, jednak szybkie rozejrzenie się utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że czeka go zadanie o wiele ważniejsze, niż wygrana w pojedynku.  
- No cóż, za wiele to on nie zdziała, ale... - mruknąłem wypuszczając Lanturna, Max zaś zrobił to samo z Ludicolo i już po chwili poza strumieniem wody z węża strażackiego w kierunku ognia pomknęły dwie następne fale, oraz trzecia o wiele mniejsza. No cóż, niestety Lanturn zbyt silnych wodnych ataków jak dotąd nie opanował i wprawdzie Wodna Broń całkiem nieźle dawała radę z gaszeniem, jednak do Wodnego Działa było jej zdecydowanie zbyt daleko.  
- Trenerzy dobrze was widzieć, utrzymujcie ogień z dala od trzeciego magazynu. - w pewnej chwili podszedł do nas jeden ze strażaków, który sądząc po naszywkach na rękawach był szefem całej grupy i teraz widząc, że pomagamy instruował co najlepiej robić.  
- A wiadomo co jest w tym magazynie? - zapytał Max.  
- To co w pozostałych, więc jeśli ogień do niego dotrze, to zbyt szybko się rozprzestrzeni, aby dać radę go opanować. - odparł dowódca straży, a gdy wskazał na dom mieszkalny stojący kilka metrów od owego magazynu wiadomo już było, że trzeba się spieszyć. Pokemony na szczęście stanęły na wysokości zadania i współpracując ze sobą całkiem nieźle radziły sobie w kontrolowaniu ognia i stopniowym gaszeniu drugiego budynku, pierwszy zaś gasili strażacy. Niestety za wiele do gaszenia już nie mieli, bowiem spalił się on niemal całkowicie. No tak, skoro w środku były same łatwopalne materiały, to i nie było się co dziwić. Wydawało się, że sytuacja jest już opanowana i pozostaje tylko zagasić do końca drugi budynek, gdy nagle ktoś krzyknął:  
- Drugi pożar! - wskazując na odległy koniec wioski.  
- Niemożliwe. - wyrwało się dowódcy straży, jednak jasne światło nie pozostawiało wątpliwości. Tam też coś się paliło.  
- Niedobrze, nie mamy jak gasić dwóch pożarów tylko jedną pompą. - mruczał do siebie mężczyzna, aby po chwili zwrócić się do nas:  
- Słuchajcie dzieciaki, wiem że jesteście tu obcy i właściwe to nasze kłopoty mogą was nie interesować, ale widzę też że chcecie pomóc. Idziecie ze mną zobaczyć co tam się dzieje?  
- No jasne, przecież nie możemy pozwolić, żeby to miasteczko spłonęło. - odparłem z pewnością w głosie. Wprawdzie podjąłem decyzję zarówno za Maxa jak i za Clair, ale tym razem wiedziałem, że moi towarzysze sprzeciwiać się nie będą.  
- Dobra chłopaki, dokończycie tutaj, tak jak na szkoleniach, a potem widzę was na miejscu drugiego pożaru. Może się poszczęści i dzięki tym Pokemonom zdołamy go opanować. - po czym dowódca zasalutował pozostałym strażakom i biegiem udał się w stronę jasnego światła, zaś my pobiegliśmy za nim. Ludicolo i Blastoise z szybkim bieganiem radziły sobie całkiem nieźle, niestety Lanturn jako Poke-Ryba miał z tym lekkie kłopoty, więc chwilowo zawróciłem go do PokeBalla. Na miejscu byliśmy kilka minut później i tak jak przy pierwszym pożarze tak i tutaj płonęło coś, co wyglądało jak magazyn. Niestety tym razem sytuacja była o wiele bardziej skomplikowana, bowiem ze środka dobiegało nas przerażone beczenie Mareepów.  
- Niedobrze, to nie magazyn tylko stajnia. Jeśli będziemy lać wodę, to wystraszone Pokemony mogą się nawet pozabijać przez wyładowania elektryczne jakie nieświadomie będą wytwarzać.  
- No to co teraz? - zapytała z przejęciem Clair uważnie obserwując płonący budynek. Niestety może i był on drewniany, ale zbudowany z dużych i solidnych bali drewna sprawiał, że przebywające w środku Poki nie miały szans wydostać się na zewnątrz inaczej niż przez drzwi przypominające nieco bramę, która niestety była zamknięta.  
- Czy Blastoise mógłby uderzyć mocno Wodnym Działem w tą bramę i ją rozwalić? Wtedy Poki uciekną. - zasugerowała trenerka.  
- Prawdopodobnie, ale jak już mówiłem są zbyt wystraszone, a nie muszę mówić co powoduje połączenie wody z prądem. - odparł strażak, aby po chwili przedstawić plan:  
- Twój Pokemon może się jednak przydać w inny sposób. Niech poleje mnie dokładnie wodą, ochroni to nieco przed ewentualnym zapaleniem ubrania. Potem postaramy się dojść do bramy i ją otworzyć, być może nawet zdołam nieco uspokoić Mareepy, chociaż przyznaję, że za bardzo się na tym nie znam.  
- To zbyt ryzykowne. - powstrzymałem mężczyznę, który spojrzał na mnie krytycznie i zapytał:  
- Jakieś lepsze pomysły? Macie może jakieś ziemne Pokemony, które mogłyby teraz pomóc?  
Ziemne Poki były najbardziej odporne na ogień i prąd, więc w obecnej sytuacji bardzo by pomogły, ale niestety nikogo z tego typu nie mieliśmy w drużynie. Wprawdzie był Dark Sneasel, jednak nie byłem do końca pewny, czy mimo krytycznej sytuacji wypuszczanie stworka jest dobrym pomysłem. W końcu chyba istniało inne rozwiązanie, prawda?  
- Toriś, a jakby twój Jaszczur rozwalił bramę? Torchic nie ma takiej siły, ale... - zasugerowała Clair.  
- Pomysł dobry, ale ryzykowny. Jako pół-latacz jest wrażliwy na wyładowania elektryczne, więc pasuje abym był blisko i w krytycznym momencie zawrócił go do PokeBalla. - odparłem, a widząc że dowódca straży słusznie wyszedł z założenia, że teraz to trzeba działać, a nie gadać i już pozwalał się oblewać wodą przez Ludicolo, uznałem, że nie ma czasu do stracenia. Wypuściwszy ognistego jaszczura szybko wytłumaczyłem o co chodzi.  
- Trenerze jesteś pewny? Nie musicie mi tu zgrywać bohaterów, myślę, że sam też bym sobie poradził. No i jakby się wam coś stało, to będę miał mnóstwo papierkowej roboty. - zapytał się jeszcze dowódca strażaków.  
- No tak papierkowa robota fajna nie jest, więc spokojnie, postaram się, aby nie spadła ona na pana. - odparłem z uśmiechem, aby następnie szybko ruszyć w stronę bramy od coraz bardziej płonącej stodoły. Charizard szedł obok mnie, w pewnej chwili przystanął, pociągnął nosem, po czym pokręcił przecząco głowa i ruszył dalej.  
- Coś nie tak? - zapytałem, ale Pokemon tylko mruknął, że coś mu się źle wydawało i teraz to trzeba skupić się na zadaniu.  
Im bliżej ognia, tym cieplej i trudniej oddychać. Dym nie ułatwiał sprawy, jednak trzeba było skupić się na planie. Charizard widząc, że stanąłem kilka metrów od budynku ruszył szybko wprost na bramę, za którą znajdowały się stłoczone Mareepy. Zatrzymawszy się tuż przed nią ryknął głośno, informując Poki, aby były gotowe na wstrząs, bo zaraz drzwi zostaną zniszczone. Niestety Mareepy były zbyt przerażone, aby zrozumień co \jaszczur do nich powiedział. No tak, w końcu Pokemon hodowlany to nie to samo co dziki, czy też trenowany. Nie było wyjścia, mrużąc oczy od gryzącego dymu dałem znak, a w następnej chwili Charizard mocno uderzył łapami w bramę. Uderzał na przemian Rozcinaniem i Metalowym Szponem z tego co zauważyłem i taka kombinacja okazała się więcej niż skuteczna, bowiem już po kilku ciosach słychać było głośny trzask i brama pękła.  
- Dobra, teraz uderz mocno w środek! – krzyknąłem, aby następnie zacząć głośno kaszleć. Dym był więcej niż kłopotliwy, na szczęście Pok słyszał moją komendę i z całych sił potężnym ciosem łapy rozbił bramę. W tej samej chwili też zawróciłem podopiecznego, a następnie sam zacząłem się wycofywać. Tak jak się spodziewałem, tuż za drzwiami tłoczyły się Mareepy i teraz widząc, że mogą wreszcie uciec z płonącego budynku szybko skorzystały z tej okazji.  
- Jeszcze nie... Jeszce nie... - kaszlać wróciłem do moich towarzyszy i dowódcy straży, który teraz czekał na odpowiedni moment, a gdy ostatni Mareep wybiegł ze stajni dał znak, po którym w stronę ognia wystrzelone zostały dwa potężne strumienie wody. Dopiero teraz przypomniałem sobie, że przecież zawróciłem Lanturna, ale widząc że sięgam po PokeBall strażak powstrzymał mnie z uśmiechem.  
- Ty już swoje zrobiłeś, teraz odpocznij. Jak sytuacja się ustabilizuje, to dam ci coś na ten kaszel. Też nie lubię nałykać się dymu, ale co poradzić, taka praca.  
Blastoise i Ludicolo dzielnie walczyły z ogniem, na szczęście teraz miały tylko jeden budynek do ugaszenia, a że pobliskie magazyny oddzielała od niego odległość kilkunastu metrów, to jednak szans na przeskoczenie ognia z jednego na drugi była o wiele, mniejsza niż wcześniej.  
- A więc jednak, to moje gospodarstwo. - usłyszeliśmy rozpaczliwy glos starszego mężczyzny, który właśnie przyszedł wraz z kilkunastoma innymi mieszkańcami zobaczyć co się pali, a i być może pomóc w gaszeniu.  
- Niestety... Zastanawiam się tylko jak to możliwe, żeby dwa pożary wybuchły jednej nocy. Trzymałeś tam coś, co mogło spowodować samozapłon? - zapytał mężczyznę strażak.  
- Żartujesz sobie? Jasne że nie. Przy Mareepach trzeba szczególnie uważać na takie rzeczy. Przecież nawet iskra może spowodować pożar. Na szczęście jak widzę moje stado przeżyło. - to mówiąc właściciel stajni zaczął się rozglądać za Pokami, które rozbiegły się po okolicy. Miałem nadzieję, że bez trudu zdoła je odnaleźć mimo panujących ciemności. Wodne stworki tymczasem opanowały już w pełni sytuację i teraz pozostało im jedynie dogasić pozostałości po pożarze. Niedługo po mieszkańcach zjawiła się też reszta brygady strażackiej, ale widząc, że nie mają już za bardzo co gasić pokiwali tylko głowami z uznaniem.  
- Dobra robota dzieciaki. – pochwalił nas jeden z nich.  
- Mam tylko nadzieję, że za chwilę nie okaże się, że gdzieś znowu coś się pali. - mruknęła Clair, rozglądając po okolicy. Na szczęście nic na to nie wskazywało, a gdy kilka minut później drugi pożar został całkowicie ugaszony wreszcie mogliśmy odpocząć. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem jak jestem zmęczony. Może i mój wysiłek nie był zbyt wielki, jednak adrenalina, stres i ogólna sytuacja z pewnością należały do meczących.  
- Trzymaj i wypij do dna. Niedobre jak każde lekarstwo, ale uwierz mi, że pomaga. - dowódca straży wręczył mi kubek z jakimś ciemnym płynem o mocno podejrzanym zapachu, ale jako że nadal kaszlałem, to stwierdziłem, że nie mam nic do stracenia i szybko wypiłem specyfik.  
- Jak tam straty? - mężczyzna tymczasem przystąpił do pracy popożarowej, czyli zapewne również papierkowej roboty.  
- Jeden magazyn doszczętnie spalony, drugi w większości. To co było wewnątrz nie nada się do użytku. Stajnia również wymaga generalnego remontu, ale dzięki szybszej akcji główna konstrukcja być może wytrzyma i nie trzeba będzie wszystkiego demontować i budować od zera. - zdał raport jeden ze strażaków.  
- Mam nadzieję że nie. Stary już jestem i sił nie mam na takie budowy. - wtrącił się właściciel Mareepów. Na szczęście z pomocą mieszkańców dość szybko udało mu się wyłapać stado i uspokoić Pokemony.  
- Nie martw się, ja ci pomogę i myślę, że wielu moich kumpli również. - poklepał pokrzepiająco po plecach starszego mężczyznę jeden z chłopaków obserwujących wszystko.  
- I tak to właśnie wygląda. Zamknięte społeczności, każdy zna każdego, a im mniejsza wioska tym bardziej nie lubią obcych, więc bądźmy gotowi na różne przywitania. - szepnął nam Max, mając na myśli dalszy ciąg naszej podróży przez góry.  
- No ale tutaj to chyba zostaliśmy bohaterami, czy coś. - odparła cicho Clair.  
Ja tam nie czułem się bohaterem, zrobiliśmy co trzeba, pomogliśmy, jak już wielokrotnie podczas podróży, ale faktycznie dało się dostrzec istotną różnicę. Zwykle gdy rozwiązywaliśmy problem i pomagaliśmy mieszkańcom większych, lub mniejszych miasteczek okazywali nam sympatię, proponowali nocleg, lub zaopatrywali na drogę w jedzenie domowej roboty, zaś tutaj... Właściwie poza podziękowaniem dowódcy strażaków nie doczekaliśmy się żadnego innego, co dobitnie wskazywało na "zamkniętą społeczność" o której wspomniał Max.  
Niestety nie był to jeszcze koniec kłopotów tej nocy. Wprawdzie część mieszkańców widząc, że sytuacja opanowana udała się już na spoczynek, a inni pocieszali jeszcze właścicieli spalonych budynków, oraz proponowali różnoraką pomoc, jednak dowódca strażaków miał ważniejsze zadanie do wykonania. Obszedł dokładnie teren obu pożarów, pooglądał to co zostało ze stajni i po dłuższym czasie przyszedł do nas i ludzi, którzy jeszcze zostali, aby ogłosić:  
- Niestety nie mam dobrych wieści. Wprawdzie magazyny spłonęły do tego stopnia, że trudno z nich cokolwiek ustalić, ale stajnia jako tako się uchowała. Jak na razie nie widać żadnych śladów, które mogłyby wyjaśnić skąd te pożary się wzięły. Wiem oczywiście, że jest jeszcze noc i za dnia z pewnością da się przeprowadzić dokładniejsze oględziny, jednak na chwilę obecną cała ta sytuacja wydaje mi się dziwna, żeby nie powiedzieć podejrzana.  
- Czy to znaczy... Myślisz, że to mogło być podpalenie? – zapytał wprost starszy mężczyzna, właściciel stada Mareepów.  
- Tego nie powiedziałem i na tego typu teorie jest jeszcze czas. Za dnia dokonam kolejnej, szczegółowej analizy i wtedy być może się wyjaśni, co się stało. - odparł uspokajająco strażak. Niestety nie uspokoiło to mieszkańców i wielu z nich zaczęło szeptać nerwowo między sobą. Po dłuższej chwili jeden z chłopaków odezwał się oskarżycielskim głosem:  
- Heh ogień znikąd się nie bierze, a jak się tak zastanowić, to przecież ten tam… - tu wskazał na mnie palcem - Ma tego dużego ognistego stwora, co to mu się ogon pali. Może go nie upilnował czy coś i stad te kłopoty?  
Pomruki wśród zgromadzonych wokół niego ludzi nie brzmiały zbyt przyjaźnie, na szczęście strażak postanowił nas bronić i stanowczo oznajmił:  
- Hej, może bez takich mi tutaj. Ci trenerzy przechodzili tylko przez naszą wioskę i z własnej woli pomogli w gaszeniu pożaru. Czy nie sądzisz, że o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne by było, że uciekliby gdyby faktycznie to była ich wina?  
- Uciekli, albo i nie uciekli, w końcu mają te swoje szkolone Pokemony, nie? Siłę to ma pewnie pięciu chłopa, wiec w razie czego mogliby z ich pomocą dać nam solidnego łupnia. - mruknęła stojąca obok chłopaka kobieta.  
- Właściwe nadal mogą to zrobić, więc może przystopuj trochę. - lekko podenerwowany mężczyzna zwrócił jej uwagę.  
- No nie no, to my się meczymy, pomagamy im, a oni co? Oskarżają nas? - mruknęła wyraźnie poirytowana Clair.  
- Ale tym razem się nie wykłócaj. Jak będzie trzeba, to pójdziemy sobie, przejdziemy lasem z pół godziny, jest droga to się nie zgubimy, a potem poczekamy do rana. - szepnąłem do trenerki.  
Niestety wyglądało na to, że sytuacja robi się nieciekawa. Strażak co prawda starał się wytłumaczyć mieszkańcom, że z pewnością pożar to nie nasza wina i że on nawet nic nie sugerował o podpalaniu, ale niestety otaczający nas tłum wiedział lepiej. Jedni uważali, że nasza pomoc to wystarczający dowód winy, w końcu nabroiliśmy i chcieliśmy to naprawić, inni domagali się szczegółowych wyjaśnień i naszego tłumaczenia się co tu właściwie robimy, gdyż trenerzy Pokemon bardzo rzadko wędrują przez ich wioskę. Miałem nadzieję, że przez respekt do Poków, które zresztą mieszkańcy widzieli w akcji, nikt nie zrobi nic tak głupiego, jak otwarty atak na nas, jednak trzeba było przyznać, że sytuacja w której się znaleźliśmy i bez tego stała się skomplikowana...


	107. Poszukiwania podpalacza

ODCINEK 107: POSZUKIWANIA PODPALACZA.

- No nie no, to my się męczymy, pomagamy im, a oni co? Oskarżają nas? - wymruczała poirytowana Clair, jednak jako że sytuacja była bardzo delikatna, to szybko interweniowałem:  
- Ale tym razem się nie wykłócaj. Jak będzie trzeba, to pójdziemy sobie, przejdziemy lasem z pół godziny, jest droga to się nie zgubimy, a potem poczekamy do rana.  
Dziewczyna posłała mi tylko krytyczne spojrzenie, na szczęście Max poparł mój tok rozumowania. Jeszce większym szczęściem było to, że nie zawróciliśmy naszych Pokemonów. Wprawdzie zarówno Blastoise jak i Ludicolo były zmęczone wylaniem z siebie takich ilości wody, jednak stały dzielnie obok nas, sprawiając, że tłum mieszkańców miał poważne obawy, czy ewentualny atak na nas jest aby na pewno dobrym pomysłem.  
- Powariowaliście do reszty. Był pożar, ci trenerzy przybiegli, pomogli, mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że drugi pożar sami opanowali, a wy Myślicie, że to ich robota! - dowódca straży był wyraźnie zdenerwowany sugestiami, jakie padały z ust mieszkańców miasteczka.  
- No ale sam powiedziałeś, że nie ma śladów, które wyjaśnią skąd pożar się wziął. - przypomniał jeden z mężczyzn.  
- Tak powiedziałem i przyznaję, że cała sprawa jest dla mnie dziwna, jednak rozejrzyjcie się. Ciemno, do świtu jeszcze ze dwie godziny, nim się rozjaśni miną trzy. Szczerze mówiąc polecałbym wszystkim udać się na spoczynek, a rano jak będzie lepsza widoczność, to zapewne uda się ustalić coś nowego. Może po prostu przegapiłem jakiś ślad, czy coś. – starał się cierpliwie tłumaczyć dowódca strażaków. Na szczęście z tego co zauważyłem pozostali ludzie z jego oddziału byli po naszej stronie i teraz kiwali głowami potwierdzając tok rozumowania mężczyzny. Mieszkańcy nie wydawali się jakoś szczególnie przekonani, a widząc to Max postanowił zaryzykować. Poza tym wypadało coś na swoją obronę powiedzieć.  
- Z tego co wiem, w cywilizowanych społecznościach nie można kogoś oskarżać nie mając żadnych dowodów. Przyznaję, nie wiem na razie skąd owe pożary mogły się wziąć. Może faktycznie ktoś pomógł w ich rozpaleniu, może odbyło się to naturalnie. Proponuje poczekać do rana i wtedy lepiej będzie sprawdzić co i jak.  
Wśród zgromadzonych ludzi rozległy się krytyczne szepty, tu i tam słychać było aluzje, że chcemy nawiać korzystając z osłony nocy.  
- Spokojnie, spokojnie. Obiecuję, że wrócimy do Punktu Medycznego i rano postaramy się pomóc w wyjaśnieniu co się tu tak naprawdę stało. Jeśli nie macie do nas zaufania, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby kilka osób poszło z nami i upewniło się, że naprawdę w Punkcie Medycznym zostaniemy.  
Tłum znów szeptał, dowódca straży tylko kręcił krytycznie głową, a z jego twarzy można było wyczytać, że przeprasza nas za to całe zamieszanie. Clair zapewne już dawno wywołałaby awanturę i widziałem, że dziewczyna z trudem panuje nad sobą i niewiele brakuje, żeby wybuchła. Na szczęście krótka przemowa Maxa pomogła podjąć decyzję wśród mieszkańców, gdyż ostatecznie jeden z nich oznajmił głośno:  
- Dobra trenerzy, pozwolimy wam zostać w miasteczku, ale uprzedzam, nie próbujcie nic kombinować, bo mamy na was oko i jak zapewne zauważyliście nie ufamy obcym.  
- Mam tylko nadzieję, że ich przeprosicie, jak udowodnią, że nic nie zrobili. - mruknął cicho dowódca strażaków, aby następnie udać się wraz z nami w kierunku Punktu Medycznego.  
- Dziękujemy, że pan stanął po naszej stronie. - powiedziałem, gdy tłum mieszkańców został już za nami. Żaden z nich nie zdecydował się nam towarzyszyć, zapewne ze względu na Pokemony, które nadal wędrowały obok nas i które zdecydowaliśmy się zawrócić dopiero na miejscu.  
- Drobiazg. Wiecie, tak naprawdę to ja nie jestem tutejszy. Dawno temu tak jak wy wędrowałem po kraju, trenowałem Pokemony i zbierałem odznaki. Niestety w Finałach Ligi poszło mi zdecydowanie kiepsko i odpadłem w drugim pojedynku eliminacyjnym. Ostatecznie więc szukając celu w życiu i wędrując tu i tam przywędrowałem do tego miasteczka. Tu spotkałem jak to się mówi "miłość swojego życia" i mimo początkowej niechęci mieszkańców, a zwłaszcza mojego obecnego teścia, ostatecznie udało mi się tu zamieszkać. Niedługo minie dwadzieścia lat od mojego przybycia, no i powinienem wspomnieć, że moje Pokemony wędrują teraz wraz z moim synem, może kiedyś go spotkacie, Robert się nazywa i z tego co wiem jako trener radzi sobie o wiele lepiej ode mnie.  
Po tym nieco przydługim wyjaśnieniu stało się dla nas jasne, czemu przywódca strażaków jest taki pewny, że nic nie zrobiliśmy i chcieliśmy tylko pomóc. Też był trenerem, więc wiedział co znaczy opieka i trening Pokemonów. Niedługo później wróciliśmy do Punktu Medycznego, zawróciliśmy Pokemony i wiedząc, że mamy jeszcze kilka godzin odpoczynku uznaliśmy, że trzeba skorzystać z okazji i się chociaż trochę wyspać. Jeszcze przed snem zrobiliśmy krótką naradę dotycząca nocnych wydarzeń:  
- Naprawdę uważam, że powinniśmy tam zmasakrować paru palantów. Co to w ogóle znaczy, że my im pomagamy, a oni nas potem o podpalenia oskarżają. - marudziła Clair.  
- Zamknięte społeczności i radzę zacząć się przyzwyczajać. - odparł spokojnie Max.  
- Hmm.. A jeśli mieszkańcy mają racje. - powiedziałem zamyślony, a widząc zdziwione spojrzenia moich towarzyszy wyjaśniłem - No jeśli te podpalenia, to faktycznie jakiś dziki Pokemon?  
- No cóż... Ogniste Poki dziko występują, fakt. Vulpixy, czy Growlithy nawet często, ale na terenach podgórskich jest ich zdecydowanie mniej. - zaczął się na głos zastanawiać Max.  
- Jak będzie jakiś rzadki stworek, to go łapię. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Ostatnio złapałaś Duskulla, a z ognistych masz Torchica, więc nie jestem pewny do czego ci kolejny, ale jak chcesz. - odparłem, nie będąc pewnym, czy sprawa tak łatwo może się zakończyć.  
- Jeśli to Pokemon, to być może uda się go wytropić. W końcu już dawno nie zajmowałem się szukaniem śladów Pokemonów. - uśmiechając się Max nastawiał się już na jutrzejsze badanie terenów popożarowych.  
- Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że mieszkańcy nie będą zbytnio utrudniać. - westchnąłem.  
- Tak będzie dla nich lepiej, a gdyby jednak coś tłumowi nie pasowało, to tym razem ładnie proszę mnie nie powstrzymywać. - ze złośliwym uśmiechem Clair jasno przedstawiła swój punkt widzenia na całą sytuację. Na razie jednak trzeba było postarać się przekimać te parę godzin, gdyż trzeba było przyznać, że po nocnej akcji byliśmy mocno zmęczeni. Zasypiając miałem nadzieję, że następny dzień przyniesie odpowiedzi i przynajmniej częściowo wyjaśni skąd wzięły się tajemnicze pożary.

Częściowo zarwana nocka, a także zmęczenie i stres spowodowane jej wydarzeniami sprawiły, że ostatecznie wstaliśmy nieco później niż początkowo planowano. Gdy jednak zwlekliśmy się wreszcie z łóżek, do wyprawy przygotowaliśmy się błyskawicznie. W końcu czekało nas trudne zadanie, ale mieliśmy nadzieję, że damy rade mu podołać.  
- Jeśli problemy z pożarami uda się dzisiaj rozwiązać, to zapewne na następną nockę nie zostaniemy, ale na razie proszę traktować nasz pokój jako wynajęty. - wyjaśniłem jeszcze dziewczynie w recepcji, gdy opuszczaliśmy Punkt Medyczny.  
- Powodzenia. mam nadzieję, że wam się uda. - usłyszeliśmy na pożegnanie. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że chociaż niektórzy mieszkańcy wioski są po naszej stornie.  
- No dobrze, od czego zaczynamy? Spalone magazyny, czy stajnia Mareepów? - zapytała Clair.  
- Najlepiej zacząć od początku. Wprawdzie ze stajni co nieco zostało, ale trzeba pamiętać, że wystraszone Mareepy mogły zadeptać ewentualne ślady. - zadecydował Max.  
I tak kilka minut później byliśmy już na pogorzelisku. Na razie nikt nie zwracał na nas szczególnej uwagi, a przynajmniej ludzie, którzy nas widzieli starali się aby tak to wyglądało. Posyłali nam niechętne spojrzenia, Clair odwzajemniała się tym samym, zaś Max całkowicie je ignorując przystąpił do analizy.  
- Magazyny z żywnością. Jeśli uznać, że pożar został wywołany przez dzikiego Poka, to ma to sens. Stworek szukał jedzenia, dostał się tu, niestety jako że był typu Ognistego i być może ogon, grzbiet, czy inna część jego ciała stale płonie, to i niechcący spowodował zapalenie się suchego siana. Ewentualnie zapłon nastąpił przy jedzeniu, czy też próbach dostania się do niego. - zaczął analizę młody trener, a następnie ukląkł na ziemi i zaczął uważnie oglądać popiół i pozostałe resztki budynku.  
- W sumie woda lana przez strażaków też trochę zatarła ewentualne ślady. No i rzecz jasna ogień. - mruknął po dłuższej chwili oglądania resztek desek, które kiedyś stanowiły ścianę magazynu.  
- Czemu zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że nasza przydatność tutaj wynosi zero. - mruknęła do mnie Clair, a następnie zwróciła się do wypuszczonego chwilę wcześniej Absola - Czujesz coś? Zapachy obcych Poków na przykład?  
Pokemon zaczął intensywnie węszyć, pokręcił się trochę obok nas i cały czas grzebiącego w popiele Maxa, potem okrążył cały teren byłego magazynu, ale w końcu wymruczał kręcąc przecząco głową.  
- Nic, tylko spalenizna. - wyjaśniła zawiedziona trenerka.  
- To może ja spróbuję. - stwierdziłem wypuszczając Kadabrę. Psycho-Pok rozejrzał się po okolicy, a ja usłyszałem jego komentarz:  
"W ciekawe kłopoty się wpakowaliśmy tym razem..."  
Pamiętałem słowa Liderki z Kielc o tym, że Pokemon nawet w PokeBallu może wyczuwać co się wokół niego dzieje, więc nie zdziwiłem się, że bez wyjaśniania wie jaka jest sytuacja i jego rola. Stworek zresztą od razu przystąpił do analizowania okolicy wodząc łyżką po pogorzelisku.  
- Czary jakieś wyprawiają. - usłyszałem cichą uwagę od stojącej nieopodal starszej kobiety.  
- Oho, zaczyna się. - mruknęła z błyskiem w oku Clair.  
- Wstrzymaj się z awanturą, już kończę. – nim zdążyłem zareagować zapędy dziewczyny ostudził Max.  
- A pewnie przyszli ślady usunąć, żeby nie było, że to oni. - tym razem komentarz nadszedł z drugiej strony, a wypowiedział go wysoki mężczyzna.  
- Ja tam myślę, że trzeba ich było przegonić, bo znowu jakieś nieszczęście zmalują. - starsza kobieta posądzająca nas o czary znowu się odezwała.  
"Zbyt dużo czasu minęło... Jedyne co wiem... Teraz nie ma tu żadnych Pokemonów..." - tuż po analizie Kadabry Max wstał wreszcie i z zadowoloną miną oznajmił:  
- Wystarczy. Wprawdzie nie wiem jeszcze co to za gatunek, ale niemal na pewno to robota ognistego Pokemona.  
- Ha, słyszeliście! Mówiłem, że to ten ich jaszczur się nie upilnował i przylazł w nocy problemy robić! - kolejny komentarz poleciał pod naszym adresem.  
- Toriś, mogę? - głosem i z miną pięcioletniego dziecka, które chciałoby cukierka, Clair zwróciła się do mnie o pozwolenie na zrobienie awantury.  
- Dobrze, że zaczynasz do tego z dystansem podchodzić. - odparłem starając się zachować powagę.  
- Idziemy, tutaj analiza zakończona. - zadecydował Max i całkowicie ignorując głośne szepty dobiegające teraz już właściwie z każdej strony, gdyż teren pogorzeliska otaczało kilkunastu mieszkańców, chłopak wrócił na drogę wiodącą przez miasteczko i jakby nigdy nic udał się w stronę spalonej stajni.  
- Idziemy. Ciekawa jestem co Młody wykombinował. - dziewczyna ruszyła jego śladem, a zatrzymując się po kilku krokach wskazała na Kadabrę i zapytała - A Żółtek coś wyczarował?  
Pokręciłem tylko głową, Psycho-Pok pogroził trenerce łyżką i zniknął w PokeBallu, Absol zaś podreptał za swoją opiekunka, a ja... Rozejrzałem się jeszcze po obserwujących nas mieszkańcach ,uśmiechnąłem przyjacielsko i ruszyłem za moimi towarzyszami.  
- No więc, co mamy? - zapytała Maxa Clair, gdy szliśmy już w stronę drugiego pogorzeliska.  
- Konkretnie jeszcze nic, ale w ziemi, czy raczej dawnej drewnianej podłodze znalazłem coś jakby wypalone ślady po Pokemonie. Zbyt starte od popiołu, wody i ogólnie całego tego pożaru, aby udało się je zidentyfikować, ale zdecydowanie skłaniam się ku opcji, że to naprawdę ślady Poka, a nie jakieś przepalenia spowodowane pożarem. - wyjaśnił chłopak.  
- Hmm... A czemu szef strażaków ich nie zauważył? I w ogóle może pasuje go odwiedzić i podzielić się znaleziskiem? - zaczęła się zastanawiać trenerka.  
- Nie zauważył bo w nocy było ciemno, a ślady są ledwo widoczne i tak jak mówię, można je uznać za pozostałości pożarowe. - wyjaśnił chłopak.  
- Czyli jeśli coś podobnego znajdziemy na drugim pogorzelisku, to wiadomo, że to faktycznie dziki Pokemon. - podsumowała zadowolona Clair.  
Tym sposobem mieliśmy punkt zaczepienia, a także coś w rodzaju planu. Niestety, gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce spalonej stajni, czekał już na nas kolejny tłumek mieszkańców wyraźnie niezadowolonych tym, że nas widzą.  
- Tam posprzątaliście i teraz tu przyłazicie? - zapytał jeden z nich.  
- Dzień dobry i niezupełnie. Tam wybadaliśmy teren i jest spora szansa na to, że pożary wywołały dzikie Pokemony szukające jedzenia. Jednak aby mieć pewność chciałbym sprawdzić jak się ma sytuacja tutaj. - wyjaśnił Max przyjacielsko się uśmiechając. Niestety pozytywnej reakcji się nie doczekał. Wprawdzie nikt z tłumu się nie odezwał, ale wrogie spojrzenia jasno dawały do zrozumienia, że mamy się wynosić.  
- Eh... Może jednak ich zmasakruję? Tak leciutko, nawet się nie połamią... Za bardzo. - mruczała cicho Clair, a stojący obok niej Absol też wyglądał jakby miał ochotę na walkę. Doszedłem do wniosku, że stworek zaczął przejmować te bardziej kłopotliwe cechy swojej opiekunki.  
- Lepiej by było poszukać dowódcy strażaków i powiedzieć mu co znaleźliśmy. Jeśli poczynił podobne obserwacje, to dobrze, a jak nie, to jemu chyba nie zabronią wejścia na teren pogorzeliska. - odparłem cicho.  
- Drodzy państwo, wbrew temu co myślicie naprawdę chcemy wam pomóc, a utrudniając nam to zadanie, tylko sobie szkodzicie. - zaczął przemowę Max.  
- Nie filozofuj dzieciaku. Jeśli chcecie nam pomóc, to wynoście się. - odparł jeden z mieszkańców.  
- Próba dyplomatyczna nieudana. Trudno, dziękujemy. - i ku naszemu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu młody trener odwróci się i udał w stronę Punktu Medycznego.  
- Ej Młody, pasujesz? Tak po prostu? Może ja z nimi pogadam? - zaczęła dopytywać się Clair.  
- Spokojnie, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jeśli mamy rację i dziki Pokemon zawędrował tu w poszukiwaniu pożywienia, to wcześniej czy później znów się zjawi. I jest spora szansa, że znów spowoduje pożar. Trzeba tylko czekać i być czujnym , aby szybko reagować. - wyjaśnił chłopak uśmiechając się przy tym.  
- Właściwie to racja. No i chwilowo chyba nie ma innego sposobu na wytropienie tego stworka. - po krótkim namyśle zgodziłem się z tokiem rozumowania Maxa.  
Tym sposobem wróciliśmy do Punktu Medycznego. Następnie zleciłem Noctowlowi zadanie latania nad wioską i obserwacji wszystkiego. Jak dostrzeże gdzieś coś dziwnego, lub niepokojącego ma jak najszybciej nas o tym informować. Jeśli za pożary faktycznie odpowiadał głodny Pokemon, to istniała spora szansa, że zjawi się najpóźniej dzisiejszej nocy. Na szczęście tak długo nie musieliśmy czekać, bowiem już po trzech godzinach, czyli mniej więcej w południe Poke-Sowa wróciła i głośno hukając poinformowała, że na granicy wioski dzieje się coś dziwnego.  
- Z jednego z budynków unosi się dym i wiele wskazuje na to, że w środku mamy pożar. - wyjaśniłem raport Pokemona.  
- Coś za szybko. - mruknęła Clair, przygotowując PokeBall z Blastoisem.  
- No wiesz, dla nas to tylko lepiej. No i pamiętaj, że jeśli to dziki Pokemon, to musi być głodny, w końcu nocne próby zdobycia pożywienia za bardzo mu nie wyszły. - odparł Max i szybko zebrawszy swe rzeczy udał się do wyjścia z Punktu Medycznego.  
- Informujemy kogoś o kłopotach? - zapytałem jeszcze w drzwiach.  
- A po co? I tak powiedzą, że to nasza wina. Lepiej postaraj się, żeby Żółtek był w gotowości, bo jeśli tak jak nocą nasz Poke-Podpalacz zwieje, to on będzie miał największe szanse na wytropienie go. - poleciła mi trenerka.  
Prowadzeni przez Noctowla szybko trafiliśmy na miejsce i faktycznie budynek, który bez wątpienia był kolejnym magazynem, był cały w dymie, zaś ogień z jego wnętrza powoli wydostawał się z okien na zewnątrz. Ludzie mieszkający najbliżej już widzieli co się stało, a tu i tam słychać było okrzyki o kolejnym pożarze i wzywanie pomocy.  
- Dobra, nie ma chyba sensu czekać na strażaków. Blastoise, do dzieła. - zadecydowała Clair wypuszczając Poke-Żółwia.  
- No jeśli lać wodę przez okna, to ugasić się wszystko powinno w miarę szybko. Tylko czy w środku nie ma żadnych Pokemonów? Na przykład kolejnego stada Mareepów? - zapytał głośno Max zwracając się do kilku osób stojących w pobliżu.  
- Nie trenerze. Tam jest tylko zborze, sporo siana i nieco paszy, a raczej było, bo nawet jeśli coś ocalało, to przez ten bym za bardzo nie będzie się już do czegokolwiek nadawać. Krótko mówiąc, lejcie bez obaw. - wyjaśnił jeden z mężczyzn.  
- No to do dzieła. - po tych słowach młody trener wypuścił Ludicolo i po chwili oba wodne Poki zaczęły lać mnóstwo wody do wnętrza budynku przez okna, z których ogień wydostawał się już na zewnątrz. Dymu też było sporo, ale na szczęście wodne ataki Poków miały wystarczający zasięg, aby dym nie był dla nich zbyt dokuczliwy.  
- Toriś, ty chyba też masz coś do roboty, no nie? - przypomniała mi w pewnej chwili Clair, gdy zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy jest sens wypuszczać Lanturna. No tak, dziewczyna miała rację, w pobliżu był ognisty Pok, a przynajmniej tak zakładaliśmy i w takim razie...  
- Kadabra analizuj okolicę. Ognisty Pokemon, prawdopodobnie wystraszony. - poinstruowałem podopiecznego, który wypuszczony z PokeBalla skinął tylko głową i wskazawszy łyżką powoli zagaszany magazyn rozpoczął szukanie umysłów. Tymczasem nadjechał wóz strażacki, z którego wyskoczył dowódca wraz ze swymi ludźmi, ale widząc co się dzieje pokręcił tylko z uznaniem głową.  
- No widzę, że z was to się etatowe strażaki robią. - pochwalił nas.  
- Uczymy się od najlepszych. - odparł Max, a tymczasem Ludicolo i Blastoise faktycznie zdołali opanować sytuację. Dymu było coraz mniej, przez drzwi wejściowe do magazynu wylewała się powoli woda wlewana przez ataki Poków i było więcej niż pewne, że pożar został niemal całkowicie ugaszony.  
- I co? Znowu będziecie gadać, że wam wioskę palimy? - zapytała wyzywająco Clair, widząc że tłumek mieszkańców się zwiększa, oraz dostrzegając w nim znajome twarze ludzi, którzy wcześniej nie dopuścili nas do pozostałości stodoły.  
- A skąd wiadomo, że to też nie wasza robota? - odparł jeden z mężczyzn, który już wcześniej nas oskarżał.  
- Tak, oczywiście, podpalamy, a potem błyskawicznie po sobie gasimy. Logiczne. - sarkastycznie pokiwała głowa dziewczyna.  
- A pewnie, że logiczne. Najpierw podpalicie, że niby to ktoś inny, a potem gasicie, że niby udajecie bohaterów. - odciął się mężczyzna.  
- No to już jest chyba czysta głupota. A jaki mamy w tym cel, może mi powiesz? - trenerka z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach zbliżała się powoli do tłumu mieszkańców i do swego rozmówcy, który przez chwilę chyba stracił pewność siebie, ale świadomość otaczających go ludzi sprawiła, że odwaga całkowicie go nie opuściła i już chciał odpowiedzieć, gdy Kadabra pojawił się niespodziewanie między kłócącymi się.  
"Znalazłem go..." - usłyszałem krótki komentarz stworka.  
- Toriś? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie Clair. Pokiwałem tylko głową i to wystarczyło, aby dziewczyna całkowicie odpuściła sobie słowne zaczepki i oceniwszy stan gaszenia pożaru stwierdziła:  
- No to Żółtek, dobra robota. Teraz szybko, żeby nam cwaniaczek nie zwiał.  
"Znowu się bawi w szefowanie..." - usłyszałem westchnięcie Psycho-Poka, po którym stworek ruszył drogą prowadzącą w stronę lasu. Było to nieco dziwne, w końcu ognisty Pokemon wywołujący pożary z pewnością podpaliłby również las. No cóż, miałem nadzieję, że szybko dowiemy się kim był tajemnicy podpalacz i zagadka zostanie wyjaśniona.  
- Chłopaki dokończycie tutaj. Upewnicie się, że pożar całkowicie zgaszony, a ja idę sprawdzić kto też przysporzył nam takich kłopotów. - wydał polecenia dowódca strażaków, widząc, że nasza trójka udaje się za Kadabrą. Blastoise i Ludicolo przestały już gasić i wyglądało na to, że faktycznie ogień został powstrzymany. Teraz oba stworki tak jak po nocnej akcji potrzebowały kilku godzin odpoczynku, więc zostały zawrócone do PokeBalli, aby z tej możliwości skorzystać.  
- Czyli jednak Pokemon. No tak mi się wydawało, że te bardziej regularne przypalenia podłogi tu i tam nie mogły być od ognia. - mruknął strażak.  
- I też pan czekał na kolejny pożar, aby mieć potwierdzenie? - zapytał Max.  
- Niezupełnie. Chciałem z wami porozmawiać w godzinach popołudniowych i opracować plan działania, na wypadek następnego pożaru, który jak się spodziewałem wybuchnie nocą. - wyjaśnił lekko zakłopotany mężczyzna.  
- A tymczasem Pokemon okazał się sprytniejszy i pojawił się za dnia. - wtrąciła uśmiechając się CLair.  
- Nie tyle sprytniejszy, co może po prostu głodny. Chociaż jak na tyle lasów dziwie się, że tak się uparł na jedzenie ludzi. - młody trener zaczął się głośno zastanawiać, ale z drugiej strony sytuacja ta nie była wcale taka dziwna. Zresztą z podobnymi przypadkami już kilkakrotnie się spotykaliśmy, gdy to dzikie Pokemony szły na łatwiznę i atakowały nocami wioski celem szukania pożywienia. Zresztą Clair złapała Stantlera właśnie podczas takiej sytuacji.  
"Jest niedaleko... Ale boi się.." - usłyszałem Kadabrę. Wbrew temu czego się spodziewałem nie dotarliśmy ostatecznie do lasu, a staliśmy jedynie u jego wejścia przed gęstą ścianą drzew. Psycho-Pok zaś wskazywał łyżką na starą szopę stojącą kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej i o jakieś dwieście metrów od najbliższych zabudowań.  
"To tam... Jeden Pokemon... Niewielki rozmiar..." - tłumaczył Kadabra.  
- Dobra, tylko teraz jak go podejść i nie wystraszyć. Jeśli siedzi w środku i jest ognisty, to może odruchowo strzelić jakąś kulką ognia, czy coś i wtedy znowu będziemy mieć pożar. - zaczęła głośno się zastanawiać Clair.  
- No cóż... Ja tam dawno juz tego nie robiłem, wy macie więcej doświadczenia. Dobry trener jest w stanie uspokoić dzikie Pokemony, o ile sam ma przyjacielskie zamiary. - zasugerował dowódca strażaków.  
- Hmm... No tak, to ma sens. Toriś, ty już coś takiego robiłeś i to chyba nawet kilka razy. - przypomniała mi Clair. Faktycznie, poza Dark Pokemonami udało mi się jakiś czas temu dogadać z agresywnym Kangaskhanem. Wprawdzie tym razem sytuacja była inna, gdyż Pok był wystraszony, ale tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz spojrzenie dziewczyny było jasne. Wiedziała że mogę to zrobić.  
- Tori, powodzenia. - zachęcił mnie dodatkowo Max.  
- W porządku, Kadabra analizuj sytuację, jak coś to ostrzegaj. - poleciłem jeszcze, a następnie powoli ruszyłem w stronę szopy. Nie miała ona okien, a gdy się zbliżyłem dostrzegłem, że drzwi też jako takich nie posiada. Zapewne kiedyś był tu jakiś składzik, czy magazyn, ale teraz niepotrzebna nikomu rozpadała się powoli ze starości. Im byłem bliżej, tym wyraźniej było słychać ze środka ciche piszczenie świadczące, że z pewnością jest tam Pokemon.  
- Hej, potrzebujesz pomocy? - wyszeptałem spokojnie, gdy od wejścia dzieliło mnie kilka metrów, a piszczenie ustało, gdyż stworek musiał wyczuć moją obecność. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a następnie usłyszałem ostrzegawcze warknięcie.  
- Hej, spokojnie, nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. Chcę tylko pomóc. - powiedziałem cicho, powoli krok za krokiem zbliżając się do szopy. Z wnętrza dobiegło jeszcze kilka warknięć, każde następne jednak cichsze i mniej pewne od poprzedniego.  
- Wiem, że jesteś głodny. Jestem pewny, że ludzie chętnie ci pomogą i nie będziesz musiał już starać się wykradać im jedzenia. Z marnym skutkiem muszę dodać. - po tych słowach wszedłem do wnętrza szopy. W środku było sporo różnego żelastwa. Stare kosy, zardzewiały pług i nawet częściowo rozebrany traktor. No i był tu mały czerwony Pokemon. Magby, jak szybko zidentyfikowałem stworka. Wychudzony, brudny i nie będący pewnym, co ma właściwie robić. Walczyć, uciekać, czy piszczeć.  
- No już, spokojnie, pomożemy ci, jeśli obiecasz, że przestaniesz robić kłopoty i podpalać budynki w wiosce. - i powoli wyciągnąłem rękę do Pokemona. Stworek niepewnie podszedł do mnie, powąchał moja dłoń, a wreszcie zapiszczał przyjacielsko i kiwając łebkiem dawał do zrozumienia, że zgadza się na moje warunki.  
- Cieszę się i w takim razie chodźmy, zapoznasz się z pewnym panem, dawnym trenerem, którym miał sporo roboty przez twoje wycieczki. Nie bój się jednak, bo z pewnością krzywdy ci za nie nie zrobi. - to mówiąc wyszedłem z szopy, a Magby niepewnie podreptał za mną. Po chwili znów staliśmy obok oczekujących na mnie towarzyszy. Mały ognisty stworek spoglądał na wszystkich lekko przestraszony, ale zaufał mi i uznał, że nic mu się złego nie stanie.  
- Jaki fajny. Podobny do mojego Torchica. - zareagowała entuzjastycznie Clair na widok Poka, ale równocześnie posłała mi spojrzenie, które zinterpretowałem, jako: "nie Toriś, nie możesz go zatrzymać."  
- A wiec to ty odpowiadasz za nasze ostatnie kłopoty. Niech zgadnę, starałeś się przepalić worek z jedzeniem, ale nie potrafisz dostatecznie dobrze kontrolować swojego ognia i tym sposobem kończyło się na pożarach, czy tak? - przyjacielsko zagadnął do Pokemona dowódca straży. Magby tylko niepewnie pokiwał łebkiem, ale po chwili dał się pogłaskać mężczyźnie.  
- Jak się tak zastanowić, to ognisty Pokemon mógłby się strażakom przydać. Pomagałby przy akcjach ratunkowych na przykład. To co mały, chciałbyś żebym ci pokazał kilka sztuczek z ogniem, a także zaopiekował się tobą, nakarmił i dał dach nad głową? – mężczyzna znów zapytał stworka, który teraz zapiszczał radośnie.  
- No tak, to będzie o wiele lepsze i bezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie, niż gdyby Tori miał go zatrzymać. - mruknął Max uśmiechając się i starając ignorować ostrzegawcze spojrzenie posłane mu przez Clair.  
- A więc ustalone. Zostajesz mianowany pierwszym oficjalnym Poke-Strażakiem. - uroczyście oznajmił dowódca, a następnie zwrócił się do nas - A wy to chyba powinniście wrócić do wioski, Jak wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, to jestem pewny, że mieszkańcy was przeproszą za swoje zachowane.  
- Taaa... Albo powiedzą, że to nasz Pokemon. - mruknęła sarkastycznie Clair.  
- Właściwie wszystkie nasze rzeczy z Punktu Medycznego wzięliśmy, Pokemony mamy wszystkie. Równie dobrze możemy się pożegnać i ruszać dalej, w końcu tutaj zadanie zostało wykonane. - zaproponował Max.  
- No tak, może to nawet lepsze rozwiązanie. - mruknąłem.  
I tak dowódca strażaków ostatecznie został trenerem i opiekunem Magbyego. Na szczęście posiadał jeszcze swoja starą Kartę Trenerską, więc wystarczył jeden telefon do Ligi Pokemon, aby uaktualnić jej dane i poinformować jak się ma sytuacja. Ognisty stworek z pewnością dobrze się będzie czuł w nowym towarzystwie i nawet jeśli mieszkańcy Nowego Targu dowiedzą się, że to on był odpowiedzialny za pożary, to miałem nadzieję, że nie będą go za bardzo winić. My zaś pożegnawszy się ruszyliśmy znowu drogą prowadząca przez las, w kierunku gór, które było już widać na horyzoncie. Według mapy i słów Maxa jutro dotrzemy do Zakopanego, a później... Później pozostanie przeprawa przez góry i intensywny trening.


	108. Szkoła przetrwania

ODCINEK 108: SZKOŁA PRZETRWANIA.

Dotarliśmy do Zakopanego, "ostatniej ostoi cywilizacji" jak żartował Max, jednak trzeba było przyznać, że zabudowa wioski różniła się od dotychczasowych. Drewniane domy z wysokimi dachami sięgającymi niemal ziemi robiły wrażenie. Do tego główna ulica miasta wyłożona kostką z kamienia, boczne zaś utwardzone żwirem i gruzem. No i mieszkańcy niezbyt różniący się od typowych ludzi mieszkających w małych wioskach. Jednak jako że tutaj trenerów z wędrownymi Pokemonami było mało, to i przyglądali się nam z ciekawością, lub też nieufnością. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę do tego drugiego trzeba się będzie przyzwyczaić. Plan zakładał uzupełnienie zapasów i wypoczynek, aby jutro wyruszyć ku górskim szczytom widzianym na horyzoncie w odległości o wiele mniejszej niż wczoraj.  
- No dobrze, tylko niech mi ktoś powie gdzie tu można znaleźć jakieś miejsce na nocleg?- zapytała Clair, gdy szliśmy spokojnie główną ulicą miasteczka.  
- No to może być problem. Punktu Medycznego to tu raczej nie mają. - odparłem, uważnie oglądając mijane domki, ale każdy z nich był typowo mieszkalnym.  
- Wpraszać się do kogoś z butami może być nieco kłopotliwie. - zastanawiała się głośno dziewczyna.  
- Trzeba popytać, może ktoś nam jednak coś doradzi. - zadecydował Max.  
Nie byłem pewny tego doradzania, pamiętając z jaką nieufnością traktowali nas mieszkańcy Nowego Targu, jednak tym razem jak na razie nic złego się nie wydarzyło, więc istniała szansa, że może chociaż niektórzy zgodzą się na rozmowę, a dopiero później postanowią nas przeganiać. Pokemony wędrujące luzem były w klasycznym składzie, wprawdzie w Zakopanem czuć było, że jest chłodniej niż zwykle, co zapewne było spowodowane wysokością, na jakiej zbudowano miasteczko, jednak stworki całkiem dzielnie to znosiły. Noctowl latał tu i tam i zapewne starał się wypatrzeć miejsce nadające się na odpoczynek, Absol wędrował obok Clair rozglądając się od czasu do czasu na boki, zwłaszcza gdy któryś z mieszkańców wskazywał na niego palcem, Bellossom zaś trzymał się dzielnie, chociaż będąc roślinnym stworkiem najgorzej znosił niską temperaturę.  
- Przypadkiem mapy tego miasteczka w PokeEncyklopedii nie ma? - zapytała Clair, gdy dotarliśmy do czegoś, co można było uznać za główny plac, gdyż wokół niego stało kilka sklepów, większy budynek z tabliczką informującą: "Dom Sołtysa", a obok niego jeszcze większy, piętrowy i wyglądający trochę jak szkoła. Punktu Medycznego nigdzie nie było widać, podobnie posterunku Strażników Pokemon.  
- No niestety, jako że wędrujących tędy trenerów jest mało, to i mapy niepotrzebne. I tak dobrze, że chociaż szlaki górskie zostały wprowadzone. - odparłem.  
- A to wędrowcy szukają czegoś konkretnego? - zapytał niespodziewanie mijający nas starszy mężczyzna.  
- No właściwie to tak. Dzień dobry tak w ogóle. Wędrujemy w góry, ale chcieliśmy uzupełnić zapasy przed podróżą i jeśli by się dało, to wypocząć nieco, gdyż później może być z tym różnie. - wyjaśniłem nasze zamiary najlepiej jak potrafiłem.  
- Dodajemy, że przybywamy w pokoju, nie szukamy kłopotów i nie chcemy sprawiać problemów. - uzupełnił Max.  
Mężczyzna zmierzył nas z góry na dół, podobnie Pokemony i pokręcił krytycznie głową.  
- Średnio mi wyglądacie na takich, co to sobie dadzą radę. Jak rozumiem trenerami jesteście i jeszcze kilka takich potworków macie w tych swoich piłkach. - tu wskazał na Absola - Jednak mam wrażenie ,że o górach to za wiele nie wiecie, prawda?  
Clair chciała zaprotestować, ale ja i Max zrozumieliśmy o co może chodzić w związku z czym szybko zapytałem:  
- Czy ma pan dla nas w takim razie jakieś porady i sugestie? Na naukę nigdy nie jest za późno, a jeśli moglibyśmy się dowiedzieć czegoś, co nam pomoże w dalszej podróży, to chętnie wysłuchamy.  
- No, przynajmniej myśleć potraficie. - pochwalił nas staruszek, a następnie wskazał na dom stojący obok siedziby sołtysa i wyjaśnił:  
- Tu mieszka Walery Goetel, Strażnik Pokemon jak wy ich nazywacie, ale dla nas to po prostu Walek. Miły facet, pomocny, no i zna się na górach, zresztą swoje przewędrował. Powinien być w domu, chyba że znów wybrał się na jakaś wycieczkę po okolicy. Pogadajcie z nim, wyjaśnijcie po co właściwie po górach chcecie łazić, gdyż to niebezpieczne miejsce. Może nawet pozwoli wam u siebie przenocować, ale to już jego decyzja. W każdym razie powodzenia i miłego dnia.  
Po czym mężczyzna skłonił się lekko i odszedł zająć się swoimi sprawami. Musiałem przyznać, że cała ta rozmowa była lekko zaskakująca, a ciszę która zapanowała przerwała po chwili Clair:  
- No więc dobrze, mamy punkt zaczepienia. Fajnie że są jeszcze normalni ludzie w okolicy co to od razu nie chcą nas wyganiać jako obcych i w ogóle.  
- No jeśli jest tu Strażnik Pokemon, to może on jakoś na nich wpłynął. W każdym razie chodźmy zobaczyć, czy jest w domu i czy może nam pomóc. - odparł Max i tak udaliśmy się do wskazanego domku.  
- Bramka otwarta, tabliczki: „Uwaga zły gospodarz" nie ma, no to chyba wchodzimy. - zadecydowała Clair, po czym wkroczyła na podwórko, a następnie podeszła do drzwi wejściowych i głośno zapukała. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo.  
- No co jest? Faktycznie wybył w teren, czy jak? - mruknęła poirytowana trenerka i już miała powtórzyć pukanie, zapewne tym razem o wiele głośniejsze, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a na spotkanie wyszedł nam mężczyzna po trzydziestce, ubrany typowo po trenersku, czyli mocne buty, brązowe spodnie i do tego szara koszula. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że mógłby być Strażnikiem Pokemon co lekko zaskoczyło Clair, bowiem niepewnie spytała:  
- Pan Walery Ge... Goetel?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na nas, na nasze Pokemony i z uśmiechem otworzył szerzej drzwi gestem zapraszając do środka:  
- Trenerzy, dawno tu żadnego z was nie było. Tak, tak, to ja. Pewnie ktoś was tu pokierował i dobrze. Witam i zapraszam, czujcie się jak u siebie w domu.  
No takiego powitania się nie spodziewaliśmy, ale korzystając z zaproszenia weszliśmy do domu, nawet Noctowl wleciał, chociaż u niego poruszanie się w małych pomieszczeniach średnio zdawało rezultat.  
- Trzech trenerów, trzy Pokemony, więc na lewo do pokoju, aby się wszyscy mogli spokojnie pomieścić. - pokierowani przez strażnika weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, które można było zapewne nazwać "pokojem gościnnym", gdyż był tu spory stół, kilka krzeseł no i rzeczywiście trochę miejsca.  
- Siadajcie i słucham, z czym do mnie przychodzicie? Jak ktoś sobie życzy coś do picia, czy jedzenia to mówić i się nie krępować. Pokemonów też się to dotyczy.  
Poki jak na razie zadowolone były ze znalezienia się w cieplejszym pomieszczeniu, my zresztą też. Bellossom od razu zajął miejsce w pobliżu kominka, w którym płonął niewielki ogień, Absol położył się obok Clair, która zajęła miejsce na jednym z krzeseł, zaś Noctowl wylądował na oparciu sąsiedniego krzesła. Ja i Max również usiedliśmy i teraz trzeba było wyjaśnić, co my tu tak właściwie robimy.  
- No Toriś, zaczynaj. – ponagliła mnie Clair, widząc że obecnie zastanawiamy się kto z nas, ja czy Max powinniśmy zacząć tłumaczyć co i jak.  
- Tylko w miarę szczegółowo bym prosił. Wiecie, wędrówka po górach to nie to samo co lasy i pola i w pewnym sensie Liga przydzieliła mnie tu, abym miał na oku wszelkich podróżnych, którzy się tam wybierają, aby byli w stanie wrócić w jednym kawałku. - wyjaśnił Walery.  
- W takim razie... Zacząć powinienem od tego, że zbieram odznaki. Wędrując od miasta do miasta i od stadionu do stadionu trafiłem w końcu do Krakowa, no i niestety... Porażka. - strażnik słysząc te słowa pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- Stary Krak, się nawet nie dziwię. W końcu od lat uprzykrza życie trenerom i pokazuje jak wiele im brakuje do prawdziwych mistrzów. I co, przegrałeś i postanowiłeś wyruszyć w góry? A nie lepiej było kontynuować podróż, jak robi to wielu innych trenerów? W końcu do Finałów Ligi Pokemon nie trzeba wszystkich odznak, osiem wystarczy jeśli ktoś chce się męczyć w eliminacjach.  
- No tak, tylko że ja chcę zebrać wszystkie odznaki i dopiero wtedy walczyć w finałach. - wyjaśniłem krótko, uważnie obserwując reakcję mężczyzny. Nie okazał zaskoczenia, tylko gwizdnął z podziwem i przyglądał mi się uważnie dłuższą chwile.  
- Osiemnaście odznak. Wiesz że nikomu się to dotąd nie udało, w końcu od finałów do finałów mija rok ,a to nie jest dużo czasu na przewędrowanie całego kraju z północy na południe i ze wschodu na zachód. - powiedział w końcu.  
- Tak po prawdzie podróż z południa na północ i z powrotem już odbyłem. Zajęło to pół roku, zebrałem jedenaście odznak i teoretycznie cel powinienem osiągnąć. Tylko że właśnie jest problem, czyli Odznaka Mocy. - kontynuowałem wyjaśnienia - Początkowo moi przyjaciele też proponowali odpuścić i udać się na zachód po dalsze odznaki, a do Krakowa wrócić na końcu, jednak... Pojedynek z Liderem miał być sprawdzianem umiejętności, po nim miałem wiedzieć ile mi brakuje do bycia kimś więcej niż typowym trenerem jakich dużo wędruje. Zbieranie odznak to nie sztuka, wielu to robi, ale żeby wygrać Finały Ligi Pokemon i zostać Największym Trenerem Pokemon na świecie, cóż... Do tego same odznaki nie wystarczą. - i uśmiechnąłem się widząc, że strażnik kiwa głową i rozumie o co mi chodzi.  
- No i świetnie, Toriś się zaczyna wczuwać. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- I zadecydowałeś wędrować przez góry, aby w trudnych warunkach podszkolić się w treningu Pokemonów. Musze przyznać, że pomysł miałeś dobry, nawet bardzo dobry, jednak nie przewidziałeś wszystkiego. - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Walery.  
- To znaczy? - zapytałem nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
- No cóż, już powinieneś to dostrzegać. Jesteśmy o wiele wyżej nad poziomem morza niż w typowych miastach i miasteczkach jakie odwiedziłeś. Efekt tego jest odczuwalny, jest zimniej. Na szczęście ostatnio nie było śniegu, ale i na niego trzeba być gotowym, a powiedz mi, jak chciałbyś przenocować w lesie, gdy śniegu po pas, a nigdzie żadnego domku nie widać? - odpowiedział mi pytaniem mężczyzna.  
- No fakt, o tym nie pomyśleliśmy. - mruknął cicho Max, widząc że nie bardzo wiem co odpowiedzieć.  
- Za dużo polegania na Noctowlu i mapach PokeEncyklopedii. - stwierdziłem w końcu spoglądając na Poke-Sowę, która jak można było się spodziewać już smacznie spała pochrapując cicho.  
- Otóż to. Wprawdzie w górach małych wiosek trochę jest, jak również są stare chaty służące miejscowym za schronienie, gdy wypasają stada Mareepów czy Miltanków, jednak nie zawsze ma się szczęście i na taką się natrafi gdy trzeba. - pokiwał głową strażnik.  
- Więc co nam pan proponuje? – zapytałem, domyślając się już jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
- Krótko mówiąc, trening. Dziś będzie luźniej, gdyż chciałbym poznać wasze Pokemony i to, czego nauczyliście się podczas dotychczasowej podróży, a jutro odbędziecie szkolenie z zakresu budowania szałasów, szukania drewna na opał... No igloo was nie nauczę robić, bo śniegu nie ma jak widać... Poza tym szukanie pożywienia, głównie dla Pokemonów, gdyż wiele roślin górskich jest jak najbardziej jadalnych, chociaż w kryzysowych sytuacjach wam wiedza ta również się przyda. No i oczywiście wspinaczka, gdyż nawet najprostsze szlaki mają etapy, gdzie trzeba się starać nie wylądować w przepaści. O dzikich Pokach też wam mogę nieco opowiedzieć, gdyż tutaj jest teren dość specyficzny i nie wszystkie informacje z PokeEncyklopedii sprawdzają się w praktyce.  
Strażnik szczegółowo wyjaśnił co planuje, a gdy skończył czekał na naszą reakcję. Max był zadowolony z pomysłu, dodatkowa wiedza zawsze może się przydać, a dodatkowo będąc trenerem roślinnych Poków i zajmującym się różnymi mniej lub bardziej podejrzanymi specyfikami z pewnością chciał poznać rośliny na jakie może natknąć się w górach. Clair tylko wzruszyła ramionami, co można było interpretować jak "wszystko mi jedno". I tak było to lepsze nastawienie, niż wykłócanie się o potrzebę takiego treningu. Ostatecznie więc mając świadomość, że mężczyzna ma rację pokiwałem głową i z uśmiechem odparłem:  
- Zgadzamy się na trening jaki chce nam pan zafundować i z góry za niego dziękujemy.  
Walery odwzajemniwszy uśmiech odparł:  
- To czy będzie za co dziękować, to się przekonacie jutro i przede wszystkim, nie "pan" tylko Walek, jak wszyscy mi tu mówią.  
I tak rozpoczęło się coś, co można określić mianem: "szkoła przetrwania". Udaliśmy się najpierw do pobliskiego sklepu, gdzie zgodnie z planem uzupełniliśmy zapasy, a dodatkowo Walek polecił nam kilka maści rozgrzewających, na wypadek przemarznięcia w nocy. Następnie trzeba było pomyśleć o obiedzie, gdyż pora ku temu była odpowiednia, a przez resztę dnia głównie opowiadaliśmy nasze przygody, oraz tłumaczyliśmy, co nasze Pokemony potrafią. Mężczyzna bowiem uznał, że dzięki temu łatwiej mu będzie zadecydować co przede wszystkim powinien nas douczyć, a z czym sami sobie poradzimy. Noc zaś spędziliśmy w domu strażnika, aby jutro wypoczęci przystąpić do nauki.

Ranek był zdecydowanie zimny. Wprawdzie temperatura nie spadła poniżej zera stopni, ale było chłodno. Na szczęście na takie wypadki mieliśmy cieplejsze ubrania, zaś Poki jako tako sobie radziły z zimnem. Max początkowo chciał zawrócić Bellossoma, ale stworek uparcie twierdził, że wytrzyma, w końcu mamy trening.  
- No tak, ten mały dobrze kombinuje. - pokiwał głową strażnik - Pokemony wędrujące poza PokeBallem często są silniejsze i lepiej wytrenowane od tych, które wypuszczane są tylko na walki, czy treningi.  
- To tłumaczy, czemu Absol jest taki szybki. - mruknąłem cicho, rozumiejąc już dlaczego Charizard również należał do szczególnie silnych Pokemonów.  
- Niestety z całą gromadą ciężko wędrować, a i z jedzeniem dla nich byłby problem, dlatego mamy PokeBalle, w których stworki tracą o wiele mniej energii, a co za tym idzie potrzebują o wiele mniej jedzenia, żeby nie powiedzieć, że nie potrzebują go wcale. - przypomniał Max.  
- Otóż to. My jednak zajmiemy się jeśli nie wszystkimi waszymi podopiecznymi, to na pewno tymi, które mogą pomoc przetrwać w górach. Tori wypuści Charizarda, Max Venusaura, zaś Clair Torchica. - wydał polecenia strażnik, a my szybko je wykonaliśmy. Znajdowaliśmy się obecnie na sporej łące oddzielającej las od wioski. Niedaleko dostrzegłem kilku mieszkańców, którzy zapewne wiedzeni ciekawością chcieli zobaczyć, co się będzie działo. No tak, staliśmy się atrakcją i urozmaiceniem dla ich monotonnego życia.  
- Oto czego wam trzeba, silny ognisty Pokemon. Oczywiście odradzam bawić się w Ogniste Strumienie i topienie tym śniegu, ale taki stwór jest odporny na niskie temperatury i może was ogrzać przez długi czas, gdybyście na przykład natrafili na zamieć śnieżną. - to mówiąc strażnik wskazał na jaszczura.  
- Przypominam, ze Torchic też jest silny. - mruknęła cicho Clair, a Poke-Kurczak zapiszczał wojowniczo.  
- Oczywiście że tak i nawet widzę w nim bojowego ducha. Niestety nie jest zbyt wielki, w razie potrzeby zapewne będzie w stanie ogrzać tylko jedną osobę, ale też będąc małym łatwiej mu będzie przeciskać się przez ewentualne jaskinie, jakie możecie na swojej drodze napotkać. No i jako ogniste wsparcie też się nadaje. W końcu ogniska w nocy trzeba cały czas pilnować, a trudno żeby jeden stworek przez całą noc czuwał. - gdy przydatność Poke-Kurczaka została dokładnie opisana Walek stanął obok Venusaura.  
- Generalnie Max jest w tej kłopotliwej sytuacji, że trenuje roślinne Pokemony, które jak wiadomo kiepsko znoszą zimno i niskie temperatury. Trening w górach może sprawić, że staną się na nie bardziej odporne, a poza tym mogą bez przeszkód jeść niemal wszystkie rośliny na jakie się natniecie, a z pewnością ci, których drugim typem jest trucizna. Dodatkowo Venusaur będąc w stanie produkować różnorakie proszki i pyłki po kilku próbach powinien nauczyć się tworzyć coś w rodzaju mikstury rozgrzewającej. Później wytłumaczę wam dokładnie na czym to polega i mam nadzieje, że stworek szybko to opanuje.  
Pokemon tylko pokiwał głową. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że nauka szybko mu pójdzie, gdyż już nie raz razem z Maxem tworzyli różne dziwne specyfiki.  
Następnie Walek zaczął nam tłumaczyć jak szybko i efektownie zbudować niewielki szałas, oraz w jaki sposób dzięki ognistym Pokom wysuszyć drewno na ognisko, gdyby nastąpiło załamanie pogody i wszystko było mokre od deszczu lub śniegu. Potłumaczył też nieco na temat budowy igloo, gdyby śniegu napadało więcej niż zwykle, gdyż jak sam mówił obecna pogoda jest całkiem dobra i może od czasu do czasu poprószyć niewielki śnieżek, ale metrowych zasp nie powinniśmy się za bardzo spodziewać. Oczywiście zależy to tez od tego jak długo będziemy wędrować przez góry, a tego to my sami do końca nie wiedzieliśmy. Plan zakładał około dwa tygodnie górskiej wędrówki, którą zakończylibyśmy prawdopodobnie w Nowym Sączu, skąd wrócilibyśmy do Krakowa. Teraz więc słuchaliśmy uważnie tłumaczeń doświadczonego mężczyzny, po którym widać było że sporo wycieczek po górach już odbył. Wyglądało też na to, że cały nasz trening potrwa tylko ten jeden dzień, gdyż zarówno my jak i nasi podopieczni szybko rozumieli czego od nich wymagamy i sprawnie radzili sobie z zadaniami, jakie stawiał przed nimi strażnik.  
Gdy nadeszła pora obiadowa, nadszedł też czas na przerwę w treningu, oraz zajęcie się częścią teoretyczna naszej wyprawy.  
- Ważne pytanie, czy a jeśli tak to jakie i ile Pokemonów chcielibyście złapać w górach? - zaczął rozmowę Walery.  
- No cóż... Szczerze mówiąc nad tym to się nie zastanawiałem. Nie tak dawno temu moja drużyna powiększyła się o Elekida nad którego treningiem muszę jeszcze popracować. Wcześniej złapana Ledyba wprawdzie ewoluowała w Lediana, ale też co nieco poćwiczyć z nią jeszcze trzeba. Zresztą to jest bardziej wyprawa treningowa, a nie łapaniowa. W końcu moja drużyna liczy już dziewięć Pokemonów, a wiadomo że im więcej ich tym trudniej zadbać o dobry rozwój każdego podopiecznego. - odparłem zgodnie z prawdą.  
- Mnie również się nie spieszy do powiększania drużyny. Zresztą jak wiadomo w górach o roślinne Pokemony trudno. - odpowiedział na pytanie Max i teraz wszyscy spojrzeli na Clair, która najpierw udała ziewnięcie, a potem odparła lekko poirytowana:  
- No żartujecie sobie chyba, co to za pytanie jest w ogóle? Mam przypomnieć co to taki jeden w Krakowie mówił o rzadkich Pokach?  
- Ona mówi, że jak coś ciekawego trafi, to postara się toto złapać. - wyjaśniłem komentarz dziewczyny.  
- No tak, miłośniczka rzadkich Pokemonów. Cóż, trochę racji w tym jest, że w górach można natrafić na ciekawe okazy i co powinienem zaznaczyć często silniejsze od innych dzikich przedstawicieli swojego gatunku spotykanych w innych rejonach kraju. Oczywiście najwięcej jest kamiennych stworków, jak Gravelery, Golemy, czy Onixy, ale poza tym są lodowe, jak Swinuby w lasach, czy Snorunty i Smoochumy w jaskiniach, no i Laprasy służące za tratwy, ale to nad Dunajcem. Krótko mówiąc, jak ci się poszczęści, to możesz natrafić na coś ciekawego, a jak ci się bardzo poszczęści... - tu strażnik zawiesił głos i wskazał na srebrne pióro, jakie dziewczyna tradycyjnie już miała wpięte we włosy.  
- No tak, w końcu w górach można natrafić na nią. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Ty wiesz co to jest? - zapytała lekko zaskoczona trenerka po dłuższej chwili rozumiejąc o co chodzi.  
- Domyślam się bardziej bym powiedział. Nie spotkałem jej osobiście, kilka razy widziałem z oddali nad szczytami górskimi, albo może zdawało mi się, że widziałem. Wiecie, ludzie różne rzeczy opowiadają, słońce i chmury różne złudzenia wywołują, jednak faktem jest, że Lugia, Legendarny Pokemon rzeczywiście mieszka gdzieś w tych górach.  
- Hmm... A czy jest miejsce, gdzie szczególnie można na nią natrafić? Choćby teoretyczne, czy coś? - zapytała Clair, a w jej oczach widać było ten rodzaj fanatycznego blasku.  
- Ekhm... Ty chyba nie wpadłaś na tak szalony pomysł, jak łapanie Legendy? - zapytałem niepewnie. Walek zaś tylko się uśmiechnął i wyjaśnił:  
- Przede wszystkim to nie wy decydujecie, czy spotkacie Lugię, to ona zadecyduje czy chce was spotkać. Możecie wędrować po górach wiele miesięcy i nawet nie natkniecie się na jej ślad, a wystarczy też że będziecie w kłopotach, lawina zejdzie na przykład, a ona się zjawi, żeby wam pomóc. Tak naprawdę nikt nie wie gdzie dokładnie ma ona gniazdo, o ile w ogóle ma jakieś. Wielu twierdzi, że ją widziało, najczęściej daleko nad szczytami górskimi, niewielu było dane ją spotkać osobiście i niestety ja do tych osób nie należę. Jeśli naprawdę chcecie spróbować... Cóż, opuszczając Zakopane drogą przez lasy powinniście zawędrować w okolcie Morskiego Oka, stamtąd wiedzie prosta droga w górę... niemal dosłownie w górę, bo jest stromo. Zajdziecie nią nad Czarny Staw, a dalej wspinając się można trafić na szczyt Rysów, najwyższej góry w Tatrach. Mówi się, że to tam często Lugia odpoczywa, ale jak sami rozumiecie... „Mówi się." - strażnik z naciskiem powtórzył te dwa słowa, a my rozumieliśmy co to znaczy. Tak się utarło wśród ludzi, zapewne niejeden wdrapał się na szczyt przekonać się, czy to prawa, jednak faktycznie legendarnego Pokemona spotkało niewielu. Pamiętałem moje spotkanie z inną Legedną - Suicunem i nastawieniem owego stwora do Lugii. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, czego dowiedziałem się od tamtego wydarzenia o Stwórcach, Wojnie Legend i paru innych rzeczach, doszedłem do wniosku, że spotkanie z Lugią to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Być może udałoby się od niej dowiedzieć kilku ważnych informacji, jak na przykład czego może chcieć ode mnie Trójca i po co tak naprawdę Suicune mnie wtedy uratował przed Dark Gyaradosem.  
- Toriś duma, czyli chyba ustalone. Podróż zaczniemy od wyprawy na Rysy i poszukiwań tego przerośniętego Pidgeya. - mruknęła Clair widząc, że faktycznie rozmyślam nad wyprawą.  
- Lugia, a nie "przerośnięty Pidgey". No kogo jak kogo, ale Poke-Legendy to powinnaś szanować. - zwrócił uwagę trenerce Max.  
- A one nas szanują? Bo jakoś nie jestem tego taka pewna. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- No cóż, do zmiany zdania namawiać was nie będę. Ostrzegać przed niebezpieczeństwem także nie muszę, bowiem gdyby Lugia faktyczne zdecydowała się na spotkanie z wami, to nic wam z jej strony nie grozi. I muszę przyznać, że coś mi mówi że faktycznie do tego spotkania może dojść i że nie jesteście zwykłymi trenerami wędrującymi po kraju i zbierającymi odznaki. - kiwając głową skomentował nasze zamiary Walek.  
- Patrząc na to, że ubierasz się zwykle po cywilnemu, to mam wrażenie, że za często się z Ligą nie kontaktujesz. Może faktycznie powinieneś im powiedzieć że Tori i jego drużynka włóczą się obecnie po górach, a w zamian być może dowiesz się paru ciekawych rzeczy na nasz temat. - odparła rozbawiona Clair.  
Przyzwyczailiśmy się już bowiem do tego, że większość spotykanych Strażników Pokemon kojarzyła nas i wiedziała, że dużo pomogliśmy Lidze, czy to w radzeniu sobie z "Targowicą", czy też w różnych badaniach archeologicznych i poszukiwaniu starych artefaktów, jak choćby Kamień Słońca. Tutaj jednak było inaczej. Mało trenerów, mniejsze zainteresowanie tym co się w świecie działo, tym sposobem przez jakiś czas mogliśmy zapomnieć o sławie i cieszyć się spokojnym życiem wędrowcy i poszukiwacza przygód. No i musiałem przyznać, że cieszy mnie taka sytuacja. Wprawdzie oswoiłem się już z przesadna sławą i tym że często byłem rozpoznawany, jednak nadal uważałem, że jest to popularność na którą zdecydowanie nie zasłużyłem.  
Gdy obiad został zakończony wróciliśmy do treningów, na których zeszło nam do wieczora. Szybko i sprawnie opanowaliśmy wszystko to, co starał się nam przekazać Walek. Gdy więc słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi mężczyzna uroczyście oznajmił:  
- Szkoła przetrwania ukończona i muszę przyznać, że zdaliście ją z wyróżnieniem. Teraz bez obaw mogę wam pozwolić na górską wyprawę i życzyć powodzenia zarówno w treningu jak i w spotykaniu rzadkich Pokemonów, a może nawet tej najrzadszej.  
- Dziękujemy za wszystko. Czas jaki zechciałeś nam poświęcić, wiedzę jaką się z nami podzieliłeś... -zacząłem, ale strażnik przerwał mi machnięciem ręki:  
- Tak, tak, jeśli naprawę chcecie mi podziękować, to postarajcie się, aby wasza wyprawa była wyjątkowa, przyniosła efekty, no i wróćcie z niej w jednym kawałku. - odparł uśmiechając się.  
I tak nasz trening dobiegł końca. Nockę tak jak poprzednio spędziliśmy w domku Strażnika Pokemon. Tym razem na szczęście obeszło się bez incydentów i poza ciekawskimi mieszkańcami obserwującymi nasze poczynania treningowe nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Miałem nadzieję, że to dobry znak i przy wędrówce przez górskie wioski również nie czekają nas takie kłopoty jak w Nowym Targu. Gdy nadszedł ranek wypoczęci i gotowi do wyprawy pożegnaliśmy się z Walerym i ruszyliśmy ścieżką przez las, aby tak jak zaplanowaliśmy dotrzeć nad Morskie Oko, a później zapewne wspiąć się na najwyższy szczyt górski. I kto wie, może faktycznie dane nam będzie spotkać tam Lugię... Tatry czekały.


	109. Morskie Oko

ODCINEK 109: MORSKIE OKO.

- Lasy i lasy. Pierzak nic nie widzi, szczegółowej mapy nie ma. Jak się zgubiliśmy, to macie zdecydować którego z was mam po łbie zdzielić. - wymruczała w pewnej chwili poirytowana Clair.  
- Wyluzuj, idziemy ścieżką, albo czymś co na ścieżkę wygląda, więc wcześniej, czy później gdzieś dotrzemy. - odparłem uspokajająco.  
Wędrowaliśmy obecnie teoretycznie nad Morskie Oko, praktycznie nie byliśmy już tego tak do końca pewni. Zakopane opuściliśmy wczoraj, pierwszy nocleg w środku górskiego lasu wypadł całkiem nieźle, no i teoretycznie niedługo powinniśmy dotrzeć nad jezioro. Praktycznie nic na to nie wskazywało, a oblatujący okolicę Noctowl od czasu do czasu informował jedynie, że poza drzewami nic nie widać.  
- Gdybyśmy się faktycznie zgubili, to w najgorszym wypadku możemy spróbować mocami Kadabry poszukać jakiejś wioski, czy coś. - zasugerował Max.  
Pomysł nie był zły, niestety Czytanie Umysłu miało mocno ograniczony zasięg, więc tego typu poszukiwania na dłuższy czas nie zdałyby rezultatu. Wędrowaliśmy dalej, mając nadzieję, że jednak wszytko idzie zgodnie z planem, gdy nagle Absol przystanął intensywnie węsząc, zaś Noctowl nadleciał podekscytowany.  
- Oho, coś znaleźliśmy. - mruknęła Clair widząc reakcję Pokemonów. Bellossom nie miał tak dobrego węchu jak czarno-biały stworek i teraz cierpliwie czekał, podobnie jak Max, na wyjaśnienia co też nasi podopieczni wyczuli.  
- Niedaleko jest kolejna polana i Noctowl twierdzi, że jakiś wędrowiec na niej odpoczywa. - przetłumaczyłem pohukiwania Poke-Sowy.  
- Wędrowiec? Tutaj? Do najbliższej wioski jest sama nie wiem ile kilometrów, kto jeszcze mógłby być równie szalony co my i włóczyć się po tych lasach? - zapytała szczerze zdumiona trenerka.  
- Przekonamy się, gdy tego kogoś spotkamy. No i przy okazji dowiemy się, czy faktycznie dobrze idziemy. - odparł Max, aby po chwili przyspieszyć kroku i udać się w stronę polany. Biorąc z niego przykład również zwiększyliśmy tempo marszu i już po kilku minutach zza drzew dostrzegliśmy spory kawał trawiastego terenu, na którego środku obłożone dokładnie kamieniami i dodatkowo obsypane wokół ziemią paliło się niewielkie ognisko. Przy nim zaś siedział młody chłopak i starał przygotować posiłek w niewielkim garnku, który był zawieszony nad ogniskiem. Obok na pieńku siedział Hoothoot i cierpliwie czekał, aż jedzenie będzie gotowe.  
- Mnie się zdaje, czy my go powinniśmy kojarzyć? - mruknęła cicho Clair, gdy w tej samej chwili mała Poke-Sowa poderwała się z miejsca dając trenerowi do zrozumienia, że ktoś się zbliża.  
- Powstrzymaj tę krwiożerczą bestię, przybywamy w pokoju! - zakrzyknąłem na powitanie, gdy wyszliśmy spomiędzy drzew na polanę, gdzie przy ognisku siedział Grzesiek, fotograf i pasjonat rzadkich Pokemonów, który w odróżnieniu od Clair nie łapał ich, a jedynie robił im zdjęcia.  
- Tori? I jego kompania? Jak to jest, że zawsze trafiamy na siebie w dziwnych miejscach? - zapytał chłopak szczerze zaskoczony naszym widokiem. No cóż, my również byliśmy zdziwieni widząc go tutaj. Ostatnio natknęliśmy się na siebie w okolicach Płocka, gdzie poszukiwaliśmy tak zwanego "Ducha Lasów", którym okazał się Poke-Smok Flygon. Wtedy to Clair starała się złapać stworka, ale z marnym skutkiem. Fotograf zaś miał za zadanie zrobić zdjęcia owemu stworowi, więc nie dziwiło zbytnio spotkanie go w tamtych rejonach, ale tutaj...  
- Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale z tego co pamiętam ty się włóczysz tam, gdzie są rzadkie Pokemony, czy tak? - zamiast powitania u Clair włączył się tryb łowiecki i z fanatycznym błyskiem w oczach czekała na wyjaśnienia.  
- Znowu się zaczyna... - mruknąłem cicho do Maxa, a trener tylko pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.  
- A ty jak zwykle starasz się takowe złapać. - odparł z uśmiechem Grzesiek.  
- No więc może teraz wyjaśnimy sobie pokrótce co tu robimy, oraz dokąd wędrujemy, bo jeśli się nie zgubiliśmy, to prawdopodobnie nad Morskie Oko, mam racje? - zapytałem pojednawczo widząc, że dziewczyna już zamierza się jakoś odgryźć.  
- Tak, to droga, czy raczej ścieżka nad Morskie Oko. Została może godzina wędrówki. Wprawdzie nad samym jeziorem jest kilka domków i ludzie tam mieszkają, ale i tak podejrzewam, że posiłek musiałbym zrobić z własnych zapasów, więc... Dołączycie się? - po tych słowach chłopak zamieszał łyżką w garnku i sprawdził, czy gotowana przez niego zupa nadaje się już do jedzenia. Jako że pora była odpowiednia przyjęliśmy zaproszenie i wydobywszy własne zapasy rozpoczęliśmy przerwę obiadową. Poza tym trzeba było wyjaśnić co robimy w tak odludnym miejscu jak góry.  
- A więc to tak, jedenaście odznak, spora kolekcja. - kiwał głową z uznaniem fotograf, gdy dowiedział się dlaczego postanowiliśmy wędrować przez góry.  
- No a teraz twoja kolej? Co tu jest ciekawego, co mogłabym złapać? - ponagliła pytaniem Clair.  
- Spokojnie, szczerze mówiąc sam nie wiem dokładnie. Ostatnimi czasy wśród okolicznej ludności krążą historie, jakoby w Morskim Oku pojawił się dziwny stwór. Wiecie jak to jest z plotkami, rozchodzą się z zastraszającą szybkością, ale że byłem w okolicy to i postanowiłem to sprawdzić. Staram się bowiem przynajmniej raz w roku przez kilka tygodni po górach wędrować i wprawdzie nie zdziwię się, gdy na miejscu okaże się, że to zwykła plotka, lub też jakiś pospolity Pokemon, ale z drugiej strony... Może się poszczęści i trafi się coś ciekawego. - wyjaśnił chłopak uśmiechając się na koniec.  
- Tajemniczy Pokemon, fajnie. Jakby co, to go łapię i w ogóle. - entuzjazm trenerki był aż nazbyt widoczny i niestety, ale lepiej było go zawczasu ostudzić.  
- Wiesz Clair, obawiam się, że to może być tylko plotka. Wiesz ludzie różne rzeczy opowiadają, poza tym tu jest dziki teren i w ogóle. - zacząłem spokojnie.  
- Tak, tak, rozumiem, ale jakby co to wiecie.  
Wzdychając pokiwałem głową. Byłem wprawdzie lekko zdziwiony, że wczoraj strażnik z Zakopanego nic nie wspomniał o dziwnym stworze, ale być może nie słyszał jeszcze owych plotek, albo co bardziej prawdopodobne nauczony doświadczeniem nie wierzył w nie. My jednak mieliśmy okazję sprawdzić na ile są one prawdziwe, skoro i tak trasa nasze wędrówki prowadziła przez Morskie Oko.  
Gdy obiad został zakończony wyruszyliśmy, teraz już w czwórkę, w dalszą drogę w kierunku jeziora. Dowiedzieliśmy się też, że Grzesiek przywędrował tu od strony Łysej Polany i w trasie jest juz dobry tydzień. Wędrując fotografował nie tylko dzikie Poki w naturalnym środowisku, ale też górskie krajobrazy. Streściliśmy pokrótce nasze co ciekawsze przygody i tak czas szybko minął i już po godzinie las faktycznie się przerzedził, a naszym oczom ukazało się piękne, malownicze jezioro i górskie szczyty za nim. Z prawej strony zaś w niewielkiej odległości stało kilkanaście chat, z których kominów wydobywał się biały dym, jasno dający do zrozumienia, że ktoś tu meszka.  
- Ładnie tu. - stwierdziła Clair podziwiając widok, jaki się przed nami roztaczał.  
- Pytanie, czy rozmawiamy z mieszkańcami i szukamy informacji o owym stworku ,czy działamy na własną rękę? - to mówiąc Max wskazał na zabudowania, a właśnie z jednego z nich wyszedł mężczyzna i teraz przyglądał się nam z zainteresowaniem.  
- Podejść i porozmawiać można, niech wiedzą kim jesteśmy i co tu robimy. Może będą też mieli jakieś przydatne informacje. - odparł Grzesiek i spokojnie udał się w kierunku chat.  
- Czyli zakładamy, że nas nie pogonią, czy coś. - mruknęła Clair udając się za nim.  
- No fakt, początek naszej wyprawy nie należał do szczególnie udanych, ale później było już lepiej. - odparł Max przypominając, że o ile w Nowym Targu mieszkańcy chcieli nas przegonić, tak w Zakopanem problemów żadnych nie było.  
Po chwili staliśmy już przed pierwszą chatą, tą przed którą był przyglądający się nam mężczyzna i teraz wypadało się przywitać i przedstawić.  
- Dzień dobry gospodarzu. Wędrowni trenerzy przyszli na wieść o tajemniczym stworze, który ponoć zamieszkał w tym jeziorze. - przywitał się Grzesiek.  
- A witajcie młodzieży, no proszę, jednak komuś chciało się tu przyfatygować. - w odpowiedzi mężczyzna pokiwał głową, pooglądał uważnie nas i nasze Poki, po czym stwierdził:  
- Jak widzę przygotowani jesteście. To dobrze, bo polowanie na tego potwora do łatwych nie należy.  
- Hmm... To mi trochę przypomina sytuację znad jeziora Wigry. - szepnął cicho Max.  
- A wiadomo mniej więcej jak ten stwór wygląda i co ważniejsze, czy sprawia jakieś kłopoty? - dopytywał się Grzesiek.  
- Kłopoty? Zależy jak na to patrzeć. Wygląda na to, że wystraszył mniejsze Pokemony mieszkające w jeziorze, ale on sam problemów jako takich nie robi. Po prawdzie parę dni temu podpłynęło coś dużego, gdy zbierałem przy brzegu jagody, ale jak wziąłem w garść porządnego drąga, pokrzyczałem trochę i uderzyłem parę razy w taflę wody, to sobie odpłynęło.  
- Czyli nie należy do odważnych, to dziwne trochę. W końcu zwykle Pokemony żyjące w tym rejonie są silne i bronią swojego terytorium. - zaczął się zastanawiać fotograf.  
- A tego to mi nie musisz przypominać. Jak w zeszłym tygodniu pod wioskę podeszły dwa Ursaringi, to wszystkie chłopy musiały je przeganiać. No a ten tam... - tu mężczyzna wskazał na jezioro - Pływa sobie, ale i przez to strach do łódki wsiadać, bo nie wiadomo, czy jej nie wywróci, a w zimnej wodzie za długo pływać się nie da. Krótko mówiąc, jak go wytropicie i zabierzecie, to nikt wam z tego powodu złego słowa nie będzie mówił.  
- Najpierw chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć co to za stwór, no a potem zobaczymy. A jeśli chodzi o tropienie, czy jest jakieś miejsce, część jeziora na przykład, gdzie występuje on częściej? - tym razem pytanie zadał Max.  
- No niestety z tym to wam raczej nie pomogę. Jedni widzieli go na wschodzie, inni na zachodzie, jeszcze inni na przeciwnym końcu jeziora. No i jak widzicie nie jest ono kto wie jak wielkie. W każdym razie powodzenia wam życzę w poszukiwaniach. Jakby się udało, to powiedzcie coście znaleźli, bo chłopy same są ciekawe co to się u nas zalęgło.  
Podziękowaliśmy za wszelkie informacje, zapewniliśmy powiadomić o ewentualnych sukcesach, a następnie trzeba było ustalić plan wyprawy. Mężczyzna miał rację, Morskie Oko szczególnie duże nie było, niecały kilometr długości i pół kilometra szerokości o owalnym kształcie. Bardzo dobra widoczność w wodzie, co nie było dziwne, gdyż była ona bardzo czysta, w końcu zasilana potokami, których źródła znajdowały się na okolicznych górach, więc nie zdążyły zostać niczym zanieczyszczone.  
- Dobrze, wprawdzie nad Morskim Okiem jeszcze nie byłem, ale z tego co widzę bez większych problemów damy radę je obejść dookoła i wrócimy tu przed nocą. Proponuję więc wyruszyć już teraz, po drodze zwracać uwagę na wszystko co dziwne lub tajemnicze. W końcu ten stwór może być na przykład ziemno-wodny i od czasu do czasu wychodzi gdzieś na brzeg.  
Grzesiek zaproponował plan poszukiwań. Gdy przyjrzeliśmy się uważniej linii brzegowej jeziora dostrzegliśmy, że faktycznie okrążenie go nie będzie stanowić wielkiego problemu. Zbyt stromo nie było, część terenu była zalesiona, część zaś porastały niskie krzaki iglaste zwane kosodrzewiną.  
- No to mamy plan. W drogę. - oznajmiła Clair i tak wyruszyliśmy powoli brzegiem jeziora uważnie obserwując okolicę.  
Wędrówka przebiegała spokojnie, wprawdzie początkowa ścieżka, wydeptana zapewne przez mieszkańców małej wioski szybko się skończyła, ale i tak nie mieliśmy zbytnich kłopotów z okrążaniem Morskiego Oka. Noctowl teraz w towarzystwie Hoothoota leciał na przedzie i uważnie obserwował zarówno taflę jeziora, jak i mijane lasy. Czas mijał, jednak jak na razie niczego dziwnego nie udało się nam dostrzec.  
- Może faktycznie to tylko plotki, lub przesadne wyobrażenia mieszkańców. - mruknąłem, gdy kolejny raz Poke-Sowa nadleciała informując, że nic nie znalazła.  
- No wiesz, z tego co mówił tamten mężczyzna coś w jeziorze jest, nie wiemy tylko dokładnie co. - odparł Max  
- I dlatego trzeba to znaleźć... Uwaga. - ostatnie słowo Clair wypowiedziała ciszej widząc, że Absol idący do tej pory spokojne nagle zatrzymał się i pociągnął mocno nosem dając do zrozumienia, że coś wyczuwa.  
- Coś jest w lesie przed nami. - szepnął Grzesiek wskazując na pobliskie drzewa. Poke-Sowy właśnie wróciły z kolejnego oblotu i też chciały poinformować, o niebezpieczeństwie, ale widząc że już o nim wiemy, tylko krążyły nad nami, gotowe do ewentualnej walki.  
- Czy to może być nasz tajemniczy stworek? - zapytałem szeptem, gdyż mimo starań nic nie mogłem dostrzec.  
- Powiedziałbym raczej, że to jakieś tutejsze Poki lądowe. Gravelery, czy coś. - odparł równie cicho Max.  
Nie musieliśmy się już dłużej zastanawiać, gdyż nagle z głośnym rykiem z lasu wypadł dziki Ursaring i rzucił się do ataku na stojącego najbliżej Grześka.  
- Absol, Rozcinanie. - zareagowała błyskawicznie Clair.  
- Powietrzny Cios. - wydałem komendę Noctowlowi.  
Fotograf na szczęście przygotowany na niespodzianki cofnął się szybko kilka kroków, a w tym czasie między nim a napastnikiem pojawił się Absol, który groźnie warcząc skoczył na Poke-Niedźwiedzia zamierzając mocno uderzyć go pazurami. Ursaring jednak okazał się zwinniejszy niż początkowo zakładaliśmy, bowiem zdołał uniknąć ataku biało-czarnego stworka i zapewne oddałby mu ciosem własnej łapy, gdyby nie Noctowl, który spadł z nieba niczym pocisk i mocno uderzył go w głowę.  
- No tak, górskie Poki silniejsze od typowych. - mruknął Max widząc co się dzieje.  
- Spokojnie Młody, damy radę, twoja roślinka nie musi się przemęczać. - powstrzymała go Clair, widząc że Bellossom juz szykuje się na dołączenie do bitwy.  
Ursaring rzeczywiście okazał się i siny i szybki. Noctowl po trafieniu natychmiast wzbił się w górę z zamiarem zastosowania kolejnego Powietrznego Ciosu, Absol zaś wykorzystał chwilową dekoncentracje przeciwnika i ponowił atak pazurami, tym razem celnie trafiając w nogę Poke-Niedźwiedzia. Stwór ryknął wściekle i zamachnął na biało-czarnego stworka, który przygotowany na to zwinnie uskoczył i znów zaatakował.  
- Słuchaj misiek, trafiłeś na doświadczonych trenerów, więc dobrze ci radzę odpuść i zmykaj do lasu. My i tak tylko tędy przechodzimy i z pewnością nie ciebie szukamy. - powiedziała spokojnie Clair, gdy kolejny Powietrzny Cios Noctowla poranił Ursaringa jeszcze bardziej od poprzedniego. Poke-Niedźwiedź spojrzał na nią groźnie, znów warknął i wyglądało na to, że zaczyna się wycofywać, gdyż wykonał kilka kroków w tył, jednak po chwili spomiędzy drzew wyszły dwa następne Ursaringi i głośno warcząc patrzyły na nas groźnie.  
- Clair, mówiłem ci już kiedyś o twoich zdolnościach dyplomatycznych? - zapytałem sięgając po PokeBall z Breloomem.  
- Ale o co ci Toriś chodzi właściwie? Trening masz, no nie? Potraktuj to jak wyzwanie. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna, aby do walczącego Absola dołączyć Stantlera.  
- Powinniśmy się wtrącać? - zapytał niepewnie Maxa Grzesiek.  
- Lepiej nie, widzisz że się dobrze bawią. - odparł młody trener z uśmiechem, a rozejrzawszy się dostrzegł w pobliżu większy kamień, na którym usiadł wygodnie, Bellososom zajął miejsce obok niego i tak nasze starcie z Ursaringami dorobiło się widowni.  
- Bardzo zabawne Młody. - mruknęła Clair, a następnie poleciła - Tratowanie na tego z lewej, jakby był za silny to unikaj i Atak Piaskiem.  
- W takim razie Breloom Mocny Cios na tego z prawej, a Noctowl jak uderzy jeszcze jednym Powietrznym, to chyba środkowy będzie miał dość. - zadecydowałem.  
Ursaringi starały się sprawiać wrażenie pewnych siebie, ale gdy zobaczyły że nasza drużyna się powiększa, a dodatkowo niezbyt przejmujemy się ich ilością przystopowały z szybkością ataku. Poke-Sowa zgodnie z planem po raz kolejny uderzyła pierwszego z nich, a gdy dodatkowo Absol potraktował go pazurami, było jasne, że Poke-Niedźwiedź ma dość. Towarzysze których przywołał trzymali się jak na razie trochę lepiej, jednak zarówno Breloom jak i Stantler nie miały zbyt wielkich kłopotów z atakowaniem i unikaniem ciosów w nich wymierzonych.  
- Nie chcemy was łapać, przechodzimy tylko tędy i szukamy dziwnego stwora, który zamieszkał ostatnio w jeziorze. Jeśli coś wiecie, możecie nam pomóc, a jak nie to wracajcie do lasu, a my pójdziemy w swoją stronę. - powiedziałem spokojnie.  
Ursaringi jak się domyślałem po prostu broniły swojego terytorium, a widząc że jeden z nich jest nieco mniejszy od pozostałych było niemal pewne, że to rodzice z młodym, który zdołał już z Teddiursy ewoluować, co nie dziwiło, pamiętając o trudnych warunkach życia w górach. Poke-Niedźwiedzie wstrzymały się wreszcie z atakami, patrzyły na nas groźnie warcząc, ale rozumiały, że przegonić nas nie są w stanie. Wreszcie poddały się, matka z młodym powoli wycofały się do lasu, zaś ten który musiał być ojcem i który zaatakował nas jako pierwszy patrzył gniewnie, ale wymruczał coś co brzmiało jak pytanie.  
- Tak, dziwny stwór w jeziorze. Szukamy go, gdyż chcemy się dowiedzieć co to za jeden. - odparł Grzesiek, który najlepiej z nas zrozumiał mowę Pokemona. Ursaring słysząc to pokiwał głową, wymruczał coś jeszcze, po czym odszedł w las.  
- Faktycznie jest tu jakiś dziwny duży Pokemon. Nie wie co to, bo pływa w wodzie, ale czasem widuje go na swojej części jeziora. Niezbyt mu się ów stwór podoba. - wyjaśnił fotograf.  
- A więc mamy potwierdzenie, coś naprawdę tu jest. - Clair zawróciła Stantlera i teraz wpatrywała się uważnie w taflę wody.  
- Do obejścia jeszcze trochę nam zostało, ale skoro Ursaring twierdził, że to typowo wodny Pok, to nie wiem czy jest sens dalej kontynuować wędrówkę. - zamyślił się Grzesiek.  
- Latające Poki mogłyby przeszukać okolicę, może gdzieś coś dostrzegą. Widoczność w jeziorze jest w końcu całkiem niezła. - zasugerował Max.  
- Może i tak, ale z tego co wiem jezioro w niektórych miejscach ma głębokość pięćdziesięciu metrów, więc jeśli ten stwór siedzi na dnie, to i tak go nie zobaczą.  
- Hmm... Duży wodny Pokemon, tak? No to chyba już wiem co robić. - po krótkim namyśle Clair wypuściła Poke-Żółwia, który rozejrzał się zainteresowany otoczeniem, a następnie spojrzał pytająco na swoją opiekunkę.  
- Zadanie specjalne. W tym jeziorze mieszka jakiś duży Pokemon. Postaraj się go znaleźć.  
Blastoise spojrzał na jezioro, a potem na Clair, nie musiał nic mruczeć, jego mina dawała jasny przekaz:  
"Żartujesz sobie? To jest za duży obszar"  
- Nie marudź. Może faktycznie zwykłą kałużą toto nie jest, ale kto wie jak wielkie też nie. Drugi brzeg widać i myślę, że wystarczy przepłynąć do niego i z powrotem. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zdołasz coś wypatrzeć, lub wypłoszyć. - poinstruowała stworka trenerka.  
- Dodatkowo Noctowl i Hoothoot polecą z tobą, jakby coś się działo, to dadzą znać. - zaproponowałem.  
Blastoise pokiwał głową, po czym powoli wszedł do jeziora. Woda w nim z pewnością była zimna, na szczęście stworkowi nie przeszkadzało to zbytnio. Poke-Sowy siedziały obecnie na pobliskich kamieniach i teraz poderwały się do lotu.  
- Tak, lećcie za nim i wypatrujcie wszelkich dziwnych ruchów w wodzie. Jakby co to informujcie jak najszybciej. - polecił dodatkowo Grzesiek i tak cała trójka ruszyła w stronę środka jeziora.  
- Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten Pokemon faktycznie jest strachliwy i nie zaatakuje Blastoisa. - mruknąłem patrząc na oddalające się stworki.  
- Toriś więcej wiary w niego. Nawet jak zaatakuje to co? Dostanie łomot o który sam się prosi. Wierz mi, że gdyby mojemu żółwikowi miało coś grozić, to bym go z misją nie wysłała. - odparła mi Clair uważnie obserwując jezioro i płynącego przez nie stworka.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, gdy Pokemony dotarły mniej więcej na środek jeziora zobaczyliśmy, że Poke-Żołw nurkuje, zapewne celem zobaczenia jak sytuacja wygląda bliżej dna. I nagle stało się. Strumień wody został wystrzelony spod wody i omal nie trafił w Hoothoota. Na szczęście obok był Noctowl, który w porę odepchnął mniejszą Poke-Sowę poza zasięg strzału.  
- No to go znaleźliśmy. - mruknęła zadowolona z siebie Clair, aby po chwili krzyknąć - Nie pozwól mu uciec i postaraj się przygonić do nas! Jak trzeba to walcz!  
Jezioro, jak każdy zbiornik wodny dobrze niosło głosy ludzkie, więc polecenia dotarły do Pokemona, który teraz faktycznie rozpoczął pojedynek. Z odległości w jakiej się znajdowaliśmy trudno było dokładnie dostrzec co się działo. Poke-Sowy zdecydowały się wycofać poza zasięg walki, gdyż po pierwszym wodnym strumieniu spod wody wystrzelony został drugi, jednak do trzeciego nie doszło. Woda na środku jeziora zaczęła wyglądać jakby się gotowała, co z pewnością oznaczało, że w głębinach Blastoise dopadł tajemniczego Pokemona i rozpoczęła się regularna walka.  
- Nie jestem pewny, czy to aby najlepsze rozwiązanie. - mruknąłem sceptyczne.  
- No cóż... Przynajmniej dowiemy się z czym mamy do czynienia, ale przyznam, że jakby co, to wolałbym zdjęcia ładnego Pokemona, a nie poobijanego metodami Clair. - odparł cicho Grzesiek.  
- Nie dostaliście pozwolenia na krytykę mnie i moich pomysłów, a więc cicho być jeden z drugim. Lepiej przetłumaczcie o co Pierzakom chodzi. - odparła gniewnie trenerka wskazując na Poke-Sowy, które właśnie nadleciały znad terenu bitwy i teraz hukając zdawały relację z tego, co zdołały zobaczyć.  
- Duży Pokemon, prawdopodobnie w skorupie. Długa szyja i płetwy. Hmm... - wyjaśnił fotograf i teraz zamyślił się zapewne nad gatunkiem owego stwora.  
- Może to inny Blastoise? - zasugerował Max.  
- Byłoby ciekawie, gdyż te Poki dziko rzadko kiedy występują gdzie indziej niż nad morzem. - odparł Grzesiek, teraz obserwując bitwę toczącą się na jeziorze.  
Walka Poków zaś właśnie się zakończyła, gdyż kotłowanie wody ustało i teraz nie byliśmy do końca pewni co się dzieje, jednak dostrzegając skorupę Blastoisa nad powierzchnią jeziora szybko zbliżającą się do nas, a także jakiś kształt pod wodą płynący przed nią zrozumieliśmy, że Poke-Żółw ściga tajemniczego stwora.  
- Dobra robota, tylko niech ci nie zwieje! - zachęciła podopiecznego Clair.  
- Coś mi się wydaje, że on wcale nie chce zwiewać. - stwierdził Max, bowiem Pokemon cały czas płynął przed siebie i coraz bardziej stawało się jasne, że z wody wyłoni się niedaleko nas.  
- No brawo Clair, twój Pokemon tak wystraszył tego biedaka, że ten szuka pomocy u trenerów. - mruknąłem cicho, zaś dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała mi tylko dlatego, że za bardzo skupiona była na obserwowaniu nadpływającego stwora. W końcu Pok wynurzył się spod wody. Faktycznie miał dugą szyję, ciało w skorupie, do tego płetwy ułatwiające pływanie. Był niebieski z żółtym brzuchem no i już kiedyś widzieliśmy takiego stworka, a nawet pływaliśmy na nim.  
- Lapras? - zapytałem lekko zaskoczony.  
- Faktycznie Lapras. I z tego co widzę jest osłabiony i zapewne głodny. - powiedział Grzesiek powoli podchodząc nad brzeg jeziora. Pokemon podpłynął do niego i mruczał cicho. Blastoise zaś wynurzył się nieopodal i warknięciami dawał do zrozumienia, że on stwora aż tak nie poobijał.  
- Spokojnie, pomożemy ci. Wprawdzie tutaj ciężko o fachową pomoc, ale jeśli się zgodzisz, to zaniosę cię do Punktu Medycznego, gdzie uleczą twoje rany. - uspokajał Poka fotograf.  
- Tylko skąd on się tutaj wziął - zapytała cicho Clair, zawracając Poke-Żółwia i dziękując mu za pomoc.  
- Hmm... Między górami jest rzeka Dunajec, po niej ludzie pływają właśnie na Laprasach i hodowle tych Poków również można tam spotkać. Może kiedyś jakieś dzikie Pokemony wykradły z takiej hodowli jajo Laprasa celem zjedzenia go, ale potem porzuciły je, Lapras się wykluł i trafił tutaj. - niepewnie starał się wyjaśnić Max.  
- Trochę naciągana teoria, bo po lądzie za dobrze to on się nie przemieszcza, ale z braku lepszej można ją uznać. - stwierdziłem.  
Tymczasem Grzesiek zdołał przekonać do siebie Pokemona, od którego dowiedział się, że to właśnie Blastoise Clair powstrzymał go od atakowania i zaproponował pomoc jakiej mogli mu udzielić trenerzy.  
- Czyli wygląda na to, że twoja drużyna właśnie się powiększa. - powiedziałem, widząc że fotograf sięgnął po PokeBall z zamiarem zamknięcia w nim Laprasa.  
- Na jakiś czas na pewno. W końcu trzeba go do Punktu Medycznego odstawić. Niestety to jezioro jest za małe, aby zapewnić mu wystarczającą ilość pożywienia. I tak jestem zaskoczony, że tak dobrze sobie radził. Później zobaczymy, jeśli Lapras zechce to wypuszczę go gdzieś w jakimś większym zbiorniku wodnym, a jak nie... Cóż, wprawdzie nie planowałem już powiększania mojej drużyny, ale z drugiej strony Pok na którym można pływać może się przydać w podróżach i robieniu ciekawych zdjęć. - odparł Grzesiek, a słuchający go Lapras tylko kiwał głową. Na koniec Pokemon faktycznie zniknął w PokeBallu i tym sposobem problem tajemniczego stwora został rozwiązany.  
- Stwierdzam, że mamy na ciebie zły wpływ. Miałeś robić zdjęcia Pokom, a zamiast tego to je łapiesz. - skomentowała sytuację rozbawiona Clair.  
- No wiesz, tutaj trzeba było interweniować, a sami dobrze wiecie, że ranne Poki najlepiej przenosić w PokeBallach. Szkoda tylko, że nie mam nic, co pozwoliłoby mi na szybsze przemieszczanie się i przed nocą do Zakopanego raczej nie wrócę. - odparł chłopak. Max tymczasem przeszukawszy plecak wydobył z niego dwie buteleczki z zielonkawym płynem, a wręczywszy je fotografowi oznajmił:  
- Jedną niech Lapars wypije przed snem, druga jutro rano. Wzmocnią go i przyspieszą gojenie ran. Wprawdzie nie jest to to samo co opieka w Punkcie Medycznym, ale z pewnością złagodzi trudy podróży.  
- Dzięki, no i tym sposobem chyba pasuje jak najszybciej wyruszyć, aby Pokemon zbyt długo się nie męczył. - odparł Grzesiek zapytawszy jeszcze - A wy dokąd teraz?  
- No cóż... - mruknąłem niepewnie drapiąc się po głowie i patrząc na Clair, która szybko przypomniała sobie cel naszej obecnej wyprawy i wskazując w górę odparła:  
- Na Rysy. Mamy umówione spotkanie z pewną Poke-Legendą. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem.  
- Chcecie szukać Lugii? - chłopak aż gwizdnął z wrażenia.  
- A co, zły pomysł? - zapytała wojowniczo trenerka.  
- No wiesz, w zeszłym roku z miesiąc po górach wędrowałem i nie udało mi się jej spotkać. Raz coś, co wyglądało jak wielki świetlisty ptak leciało nad szczytami, ale czy to fatycznie mogła być ona, to nie wiem. W każdym razie na tak ambitny plan trzeba wam życzyć powodzenia. I jeśli mogę zasugerować, proponowałbym powrót do wioski i wyprawę jutro rano, gdyż teraz i tak zapewne na szczyt Rysów nie zdążycie się wspiąć. - odparł fotograf.  
Tym sposobem udaliśmy się w drogę powrotną do wioski, aby tamtejszych mieszkańców poinformować, że stwór z jeziora został usunięty. Następnie Grzesiek ruszył do Zakopanego, zaś my rozbiwszy prowizoryczne obozowisko niedaleko chat przygotowaliśmy się na odpoczynek. Trzeba było porządnie się wyspać, gdyż jutro czekała nas trudna wyprawa, a jeśli zakończyłaby się sukcesem, to spotkanie do jakiego wówczas dojdzie mogło okazać się najważniejszym w całym naszym życiu.


	110. Wyprawa na Rysy

ODCINEK 110: WYPRAWA NA RYSY.

- Wszyscy spakowani i gotowi do drogi? - zapytała entuzjastycznie Clair.  
- Taaa... - odparłem ziewając - Zapomniałaś wspomnieć, czy się wyspaliśmy?  
- Toriś nie marudź. Słońce jest, jest. - tu dziewczyna wskazała na tarczę słoneczną powoli wyłaniającą się zza horyzontu - Widać coś, widać, a więc ruszamy.  
- Poza tym sam przyznaj, że też jesteś ciekaw tej wyprawy. - wtrącił się Max, zarzuciwszy plecak na ramiona i z Bellossomem przy boku gotów do wymarszu.  
Trener miał rację, ciekaw byłem, czy nasz pomysł wspięcia się na Rysy może dać jakiś rezultat. Lugia - Legendarny Pokemon, mieszkała gdzieś tam wśród górskich szczytów i mieliśmy nadzieję, że być może uda nam się ją spotkać. Z tego co było wiadomo Legenda nie była agresywna, jeśli się pojawiała to po to, aby pomóc ludziom, którzy zabłądzili na górskich szlakach. Pamiętałem też moje spotkanie z Suicunem nad Jeziorem Wigry i fakt, że tamten stwór niezbyt przepadał za Lugią. Od tamtego spotkania dowiedzieliśmy się wielu innych rzeczy z historii Ligi Pokemon, jak również Poke-Legend. Między innymi tego, że pięćdziesiąt lat temu Trio Stwórców chciało ukarać ludzi za pomysł wprowadzenia w powszechne użycie PokeBalli, oraz że to właśnie Lugia razem z Ho-ohem powstrzymali Trójce przed tymi planami. Gdyby więc udało się nam spotkać Legendarnego stwora być może bylibyśmy w stanie potwierdzić wszystkie nasze wiadomości, a także dostać odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego tak właściwe Suicune mnie wtedy uratował przed Dark Gyaradosem. Musiałem więc przyznać, że mimo bycia nie do końca wyspanym byłem ciekaw efektów naszej wyprawy.  
- Trenerzy już nas opuszczają? Tak wcześnie? - podszedł do nas jeden z mieszkańców niewielkiej wioski położonej nad Morskim Okiem, obok której mieliśmy nasze obozowisko.  
- A owszem, dziękujemy za zezwolenie odpoczynku na waszym terenie i do zobaczenia. - odparła uśmiechając się Clair.  
- Ja dziękuję za rozwiązanie problemu z tym stworem z jeziora. Nie był zbyt kłopotliwy, więc nie życzę mu źle i mam nadzieje, że wasz przyjaciel bez kłopotu dotrze do Zakopanego i go wyleczy. - odparł mężczyzna, a po chwili namysłu zapytał:  
- Idziecie na Rysy? Chcecie szukać Świetlistego Ptaka, jak go nazywamy?  
- No tak, wprawdzie nie jestem pewny, czy uda się nam go spotkać, ale kto wie. Może nam się poszczęści. - odparłem.  
- Poszczęści? Wiesz trenerze, to czy Lugia się z wami spotka zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niej. My na przykład żyjemy tu wiele lat, ale ani razu nie zawitała w naszej wiosce. Z drugiej strony nigdy też nie mieliśmy tu żadnych poważnych kłopotów, nawet lawiny jeśli jakieś schodziły to zatrzymywały się po drugiej stronie jeziora. W każdym razie powodzenia wam życzę i uważajcie na siebie. Góry to niebezpieczne miejsce.  
Pożegnaliśmy mężczyznę, oraz kilku innych mieszkańców którzy powoli rozpoczynali swój dzień pracy, a widząc że ich opuszczamy również przyszli podziękować za rozwiązanie problemu z Laprasem. Kilka minut później wędrowaliśmy już znaną z wczoraj trasą wzdłuż Morskiego Oka. Do stromej ścieżki prowadzącej nad Czarny Staw i dalej na Rysy było jakieś pół godziny, no i po drodze trzeba było przejść przez teren spotkanych wczoraj Ursaringów, miałem jednak nadzieję, że dziś Pokemony dadzą nam spokój i tym razem nie będą bronić terytorium widząc, że to znowu my.  
- Pierwsza poważna wspinaczka na górski szczyt. Ciekawa jestem jak sobie poradzimy. - entuzjazm Clair był aż nazbyt widoczny.  
- Ja to się raczej zastanawiam, jak sobie nasze Poki poradzą. - odparłem, wskazując na Bellossoma, który teraz wprawdzie dzielnie wędrował po w miarę płaskim terenie, ale wiadomo było, że na stromej ścieżce będzie miał kłopoty.  
- Zobaczymy jak będzie. Ostatecznie zawrócę go do PokeBalla i wypuszczę na szczycie. Absol sobie pewnie jakoś poradzi dzięki pazurom, ale Bellossom... - Max spojrzał przepraszająco na podopiecznego, który przysłuchiwał się naszej rozmowie. Zielony stworek jednak nie przejął się zbytnio, wiedział że jak na niego to i tak w wędrówce radzi sobie bardzo dobrze.  
Wkrótce stanęliśmy na rozstaju dwóch ścieżek, jednak biegła nadal wzdłuż jeziora, zaś druga prowadziła do stromego wyjścia w górę. Nie była to na szczęście pionowa ściana, ale trzeba było uważać, gdyż poślizgnięcie się i upadek mógł skutkować ekspresowym wylądowaniem w punkcie rozpoczęcia wspinaczki.  
- Super. Ostatni na szczycie robi obiad. - to mówiąc Clair szybko ruszyła ścieżką w górę stromego zbocza.  
- Eee... Ona tak na poważnie? – zapytałem Maxa, widząc jak Absol radośnie skacze z kamienia na kamień dorównując kroku trenerce.  
- Po prostu nie może się doczekać spotkania z Lugią. I musze przyznać, że nie tylko ona. - odparł chłopak, po czym zwrócił się do Bellossoma - To co, próbujemy?  
Zielony stworek podszedł do ścieżki i powoli zaczął wspinaczkę. O dziwo szło mu lepiej niż się spodziewałem.  
- No dobrze, idę za nim, jakby co będę pilnował, żeby nie spadł. - to mówiąc młody trener ruszył powoli za stworkiem.  
- Do Czarnego Stawu da radę. Potem jest bardziej stromo, no ale zobaczymy. - odparłem wędrując na końcu. Noctowl zaś jako jedyny nie miał żadnych problemów wspinaczkowych, w końcu latał i teraz też dał znać, że będzie czekał na nas na górze.  
- Ten pierzak jest za wygodny. - usłyszeliśmy jeszcze komentarz Clair i tym razem musiałem przyznać dziewczynie rację, umiejętność latania byłaby obecnie bardzo przydatna. Może więc naprawdę powinienem bardziej się zainteresować zdolnościami latania na Pokemonach i faktycznie postarać się dokonać tej sztuki z Charizardem.  
Wspinaczka nie trwała długo i już po półgodzinie naszym oczom ukazało się jezioro całkiem podobne do Morskiego Oka, no może nieco mniejsze. Je również otaczały górskie szczyty, oraz ten najważniejszy, na który prowadziła trudno widoczna między trawą i kamieniami ścieżka, u której początku, na jednym z większych kamieni siedział Noctowl i jak zwykle spał.  
- Krótka przerwa i ruszamy dalej. Tym razem nie będzie już tak łatwo. - zadecydował Max obserwując ścieżkę i górę, której szczyt od czasu do czasu znikał wśród chmur leniwie płynących po niebie.  
- Ano, wspinaczka w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Tak myślę, że może nawet trzy godziny nam zejdzie. - odparłem również obserwując szlak, którym wkrótce ruszymy.  
Clair tymczasem podziwiała okolicę i w pewnej chwili zwróciła uwagę na drugą ścieżkę, która nie prowadziła wokół jeziora, a między kamieniami gdzieś w dal, a później prawdopodobnie w kierunku pobliskich szczytów.  
- Jeśli dobrze myślę, to tędy będziemy mogli iść, gdy już zleziemy z Rysów. Wygląda to na jakąś przełęcz, czy coś. – stwierdziła po namyśle.  
- Hmm... - mruknąłem sięgając po PokeEncyklopedię i sprawdzając umieszczone w niej mapy górskie - No tak, damy radę tędy przejść, miejscami może być stromo i kłopotliwie, ale ostatecznie z górskich szczytów zejdziemy. - stwierdziłem dokonując analizy.  
- No to mamy plan. Gotowi na ciąg dalszy wspinania? - zapytał optymistycznie Max.  
- Oho, Młody się rozkręcił, a myślałam że to ja chcę najszybciej na szczyt się dostać. - odparła rozbawiona Clair, jednak chłopak miał rację, nie ma co tracić czasu. Wyjście na Czarny Staw trudne nie było, zmęczyć się nie było za bardzo czym i teraz wyruszyliśmy na poważniejszą część wspinaczki.  
Początkowo trasa nie była trudna. Ścieżka kamienista, wciąż prowadząca w górę, ale zbytnich kłopotów nie było. Dopiero po godzinie marszu zaczęły się schody, czy raczej kamienie i bardziej typowa wspinaczka. My radziliśmy sobie całkiem nieźle, Absol zresztą też. Niestety Bellossom wprawdzie starał się jak mógł, ale widać było, że taka wspinaczka bardzo go męczy. Tym sposobem po dwóch godzinach wędrówki Max zawrócił zmęczonego Pokemona.  
- Ale i tak radził sobie zadziwiająco dobrze jak na roślinkę. - pochwaliła stworka Clair.  
- No tak, w końcu trening mamy, prawda? - przypomniał Max.  
Zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę, aby odpocząć. Widoków na góry zbyt wielkich nie było, przed nami zbocze Rysów, z boku ściana sąsiedniej góry, jedynie za nami mogliśmy obserwować widok na Czarny Staw i znajdujące się niżej Morskie Oko.  
- Mam nadzieję, że ze szczytu będzie trochę lepszy widok. - mruknęła nieco zawiedziona Clair.  
Po kilkunastominutowym odpoczynku ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Wspinaczka nie była szczególnie trudna, trzeba było uważać i pilnować się przy wybieraniu odpowiednich kamieni do przytrzymywania, ale poza tym wędrowało się całkiem nieźle. Gorszą sprawą była pogoda, a konkretnie temperatura. Na takiej wysokości było zdecydowanie zimno, na szczęście mieliśmy ciepłe ubrania, więc nie przeszkadzało nam to za bardzo, a sądząc po Absolu nadal skaczącemu z kamienia na kamień on również nie narzekał. Noctowl tym razem nie poleciał od razu na szczyt, a towarzyszył nam od czasu do czasu lądując na załomie skalnym i czekając. Poza tym uważnie obserwował niebo, aby poinformować, gdy zobaczy coś dziwnego lub niepokojącego. Wreszcie, trzy godziny od wyruszenia znad Czarnego Stawu wdrapaliśmy się na szczyt. I tym razem Clair nie miała już powodów do narzekania, bowiem panorama na okoliczne góry jaka się stąd roztaczała była po prostu niesamowita.  
- Fiuuu... - aż gwizdnął z wrażenia Max - Dla takiego widoku warto było tu przyjść.  
- Może i masz rację Młody, ale przypomnę, że nie taki był ostateczny cel. - odparła Clair również podziwiając okolicę.  
- No wiecie, gniazda byśmy tu raczej i tak nie znaleźli. Przyznam, że ja to bym się bardzo zdziwił, gdyby tu coś takiego było. - powiedziałem.  
Szczyt był w miarę płaski, kamienisty, z zielono-brązowymi kępkami trawy. Nie powiem, żeby było tu jakoś szczególnie dużo miejsca, chociaż mimo że było wąsko, to na długość wierzchołek ciągnął się dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów. W oddali widać było niewielkie warstwy śniegu znajdujące się głównie na bardziej zacienionych zboczach górskich. Podziwianie okolicy przerwał mi głośny okrzyk Clair:  
- Hej Lugia, jesteś w domu?!  
Uderzywszy dłonią w czoło spojrzałem na Maxa, który wzruszył ramionami i odparł:  
- No wiesz... Ona chyba bardzo chce spotkać się z tą Legendą.  
- Ja też chcę, ale to jeszcze nie powód żeby... - odparłem, jednak kolejny okrzyk zagłuszył me słowa.  
- Lugia, mam coś co należy do ciebie! - nie było innego wyjścia, jak interweniować.  
- Clair, ja cię proszę, nie hałasuj tak, bo jeszcze jakąś lawinę ściągniesz, czy coś. - powiedziałem stanowczo.  
- Toriś, no ale ej, wleźliśmy tu, bo chcemy spotkać Legendarnego Pierzaka, a on co? Jak widać nie ma go w domu, więc chyba lepiej żeby wiedział, że na niego czekamy i się tu jak najszybciej zjawił, prawda? - odparła trenerka robiąc zawiedzioną minę.  
- Ehhh... Ale chyba nie raz i nie dwa było mówione, że to nie my decydujemy, czy chcemy spotkać się z Lugią, tylko ona. - przypomniałem.  
Nim dziewczyna zdołała mi odpowiedzieć stojący obok Absol warknął ostrzegawczo, zaś Noctowl poderwał się z kamienia na którym siedział. W tej samej chwili też poczuliśmy silniejszy i zimniejszy wiatr, który zerwał się niespodziewanie.  
- Czyżby... - zdołałem tylko tyle powiedzieć, gdyż nagła wichura przybrała na sile i teraz trzeba było starać się utrzymać na nogach. Nagle równie niespodziewanie jak się zaczął, wiatr ustał, jednak tym razem...  
- Clair, zostałaś wysłuchana. - szepnął Max, wskazując na koniec szczytu. Teraz stał na nim duży biały Pokemon o długiej szyi, ciemnoniebieskich jakby rogach na grzbiecie i ogonie, łapy wyglądały bardziej na gadzie niż ptasie, zaś skrzydła przypominały olbrzymie ręce. Pióra świeciły mu lekko wytwarzając wokół coś jakby mistyczną poświatę. Stwor patrzył na nas z ciekawością i jakby lekkim rozbawieniem.  
- Eeee... Dzień dobry? - zaczęła nieśmiało dziewczyna.  
Odpowiedział jej cichy syk podobny do śmiechu, a następnie usłyszałem w głowie szept, podobny nieco do lekkich podmuchów wiatru:  
"Trenerzy, witajcie. Wnioskując po krzykach pewnej nerwowej osóbki chcieliście mnie widzieć."  
- Zaraz tam nerwowej. Po prostu jak się męczę i wyłażę na taką górę, to fajnie by było, aby na szczycie czekał na mnie stworek którego szukam, prawda? No a jak tego stworka nie ma, to normalne, że się troszkę poirytowałam, no. - odparła radośnie Clair, teraz już spokojna i opanowana i wyglądało na to, że zastanawia się, czy podejść do Pokemona. Zrozumiałem też, że Lugia, gdyż z pewnością to z nią mieliśmy do czynienia, kontaktowała się telepatycznie z całą naszą trójką. Nie byłem tylko do końca pewny ,czy zachowanie trenerki jest odpowiednie.  
"Stworek? Zabawne. Jeszcze nikt mnie dotąd tak nie określił." - znów usłyszałem słowa Poka, po których wydał z siebie syczący śmiech.  
- Kiedyś musi być pierwszy raz. No więc skoro tak zwane pierwsze lody zostały przełamane, to wypada się przedstawić. Jestem Clair, a to są Tori i Max. Pokemony zaś to Absol, a ten tam na kamieniu co wyjątkowo nie śpi, to Noctowl. - dziewczyna zaczynała się rozkręcać, chyba nawet za bardzo i teraz bez strachu, czy niepokoju dokonała radosnej prezentacji naszej drużyny.  
"Tak, wiem kim jesteście. I przyznam, że spodziewałam się waszej wizyty. Sporo już zdołaliście zamieszania zrobić, oj sporo i jestem pewna, że to jeszcze nie koniec waszych szalonych przygód."  
- Eeee... Znasz nas? - tym razem Clair była lekko zaskoczona.  
- No wiesz, jesteśmy sławni. - szepnął cicho Max, który też już otrząsnął się z wrażenia, jakie wywarło na nas pojawienie się Legendy i postanowił dołączyć do rozmowy.  
- Tak wiem że sławni jesteśmy, ale do tej pory myślałam, że to tylko wśród Strażników Pokemon i ludzi co to się trenerstwem i zawodami Ligi interesują, a ta tutaj to przecież Legenda. - odparła dziewczyna wskazując Pokemona.  
- Może właśnie dlatego tak wiele o nas wie. W końcu Suicune nad Jeziorem Wigry też wiedział kiedy ma się zjawić, prawda? – przypomniałem, dochodząc do wniosku, że skoro Lugia nie potraktowała jeszcze szalonej trenerki żadnym silnym atakiem za nieco lekceważące traktowanie, to chyba faktycznie nic nam z jej strony nie groziło.  
"Ano tak, Sui i jego misja. Ale proszę was, nie tytułujcie mnie Legendą. Skoro Trojaki mnie wykopały z Poke-Raju, to formalnie status ten utraciłam."  
- Eeee... Trojaki? - zapytała nie do końca rozumiejąc Clair.  
- Coś mi się zdaje, że skoro Lugia zdecydowała się z nami spotkać, to najlepiej będzie poszukać jakiś wygodnych kamieni, siąść na nich i przygotować na dłuższą pogawędkę. - zaproponowałem, mając przeczucie, że faktycznie Legenda spotkała się z nami w konkretnym celu, a nie z powodu okrzyków Clair.  
I tak znajdując sobie mniej lub bardziej wygodne miejsce na odpoczynek usiedliśmy na szczycie Rysów. Pokemon znajdował się jakieś trzydzieści metrów od nas i cały czas przyglądał z zainteresowaniem. Miałem też dziwne wrażenie, że głównym obiektem jego obserwacji jestem ja.  
- No więc dobrze, może zaczniemy od spraw organizacyjnych. To pióro to należy do ciebie, czy tak? - zapytała Clair, wskazując na ozdobę wpiętą we włosy.  
"A owszem, utraciłam ich trochę podczas... Jak wy to mówicie? Wojna Legend? Jak jednak widzisz zostało mi ich całkiem sporo, więc możesz je zatrzymać." - odparła rozbawiona Legenda.  
- Może przejdźmy do poważniejszych pytań. - wtrąciłem się wzdychając - Dlaczego zechciałaś się z nami spotkać? W końcu każdy kto słyszał, że chcemy cię odszukać mówił, że to ty zdecydujesz, czy nam się uda czy nie?  
Lugia nie odpowiedziała od razu. Spojrzała na mnie badawczo i nawet miałem wrażenie, jakby stwór czytał mi w głowie i sprawdzał myśli. Psycho-Zdolności u Legendarnego Pokemona nie byłyby niczym dziwnym, więc siedziałem spokojnie i czekałem na odpowiedź.  
"Pytasz o coś, o czym sam dobrze wiesz. Szukasz wiedzy, właściwie wszyscy jej szukacie. Odpowiedzi na pytania, poszukiwanie sensu w otaczającym was świecie. To się chwali i myślę, że zasługujecie na to, aby poznać prawdę."  
- Prawdę? - znów niepewnie zapytała Clair.  
- Wojna Legend. Rola w niej Stwórców. Prawdziwy powód rozbicia Gwardii Pokemon. - zaczął wyliczać Max.  
- Oraz nasza w tym rola, albo moja, W końcu Suicune nie uratował mnie przed Dark Gyaradosem z powodu własnego widzimisię. - wtrąciłem.  
Lugia słuchała i tylko kiwała głową, gdy znów wspomniałem o innej Poke-Legendzie po raz kolejny sycząc zaśmiała się, a ja usłyszałem wyjaśnienie:  
"Tori, to akurat proste. Jesteś Wybrańcem." - po czym Legenda znów się zaśmiała.  
- Eeee... Wybrańcem? I czemu to brzmi jak coś, z czego nie powinienem się cieszyć? - odparłem zassoczony.  
"No dobrze, może to nie jest odpowiednie słowo, a wyjaśnienia powinnam zacząć od początku. Tak, Wojna Legend naprawdę miała miejsce, lecz nie przebiegała ona w sposób, w jaki uważacie, że przebiegała." - zaczęła tłumaczyć Lugia.  
- To znaczy, że inne Legendy się w niej tłukły? - zapytała Clair.  
"Niezupełnie. Tak, stanęłam do walki wraz z Ho-ohem naprzeciw Trojakom. Dzielny wariat zginał przyjmując na siebie najsilniejszy atak Tria, ale trzeba tez przyznać, że dzięki temu wpadłam w szał, co rzadko mi się zdarza i raczej nie powinnam tego robić. Efekt był taki, że ta mała różowa klucha prawie została rozszarpana... Właściwie z tego co wiem oko stracił, więc pamiątkę przypominającą mu o obietnicy ma." - wyjaśnienia Lugii były niezbyt precyzyjne, jednak woleliśmy nie przerywać i cierpliwie czekać, aż skończy tłumaczyć jak to naprawdę z Wojną Legend było.  
"Wiecie, u was utarło się, że Trójca chciała ukarać, czy też zniszczyć ludzi za te wasze PokeBalle. Tak naprawdę Trio chciało jedynie zrównać z ziemią wasza nową stolicę, Warszawę. Jednak zrobić to mieli w taki sposób, aby to Gwardia została o to oskarżona. Rozłam jaki by wtedy nastąpił doprowadziłby do upadku waszej władzy, a później być może również do kresu rządów, jakie ludzie mieli nad Pokemonami, a o to przede wszystkim Trojakim chodziło."  
- Hmm... Czyli według Stwórców człowiek nie powinien rozkazywać Pokom. Ale przecież to nie tak, że my nimi szefujemy, to bardziej partnerstwo jest, prawda? - zapytała Clair, a Absol pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie.  
"Może tak, może nie. Trojaki wiedzą swoje, a że są uparci to i o zmianę ich decyzji trudno. Tak więc postanowiliśmy z Ho-ohem ich powstrzymać. Doszło do walki niedaleko Warszawy, a jej finał mógł mieć tylko dwa zakończenia. Pierwsze było takie, że pozabijamy się nawzajem, ale skoro jak widzicie jestem tutaj, toteż przyjęto drugie rozwiązanie. Trio obiecało przestać szaleć i zostawić ludzi w spokoju. Nie interweniować i nie starać się po raz kolejny czynić im krzywdy. Gdyby złamali obietnicę... Cóż, wtedy Wojna Legend miałaby ciąg dalszy, a widząc, że w szale wściekłości moja siła jest porównywalna z ich, to nie wiadomo jak by się to skończyło."  
- Więc to tak. - mruknąłem rozumiejąc już, że Legendarne Pokemony Stwórcy opiekujące się nami i dbające o dobry rozwój życia zarówno ludzi jak i Pokemonów to zwykły mit, nie mający nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Wprawdzie już od spotkania z Suicunem doszedłem do tego wniosku, a informacje o Wojnie Legend tylko go potwierdziły, ale teraz miałem dobitnie wyjaśnione, że tak naprawdę dla Stwórców ludzie są niczym.  
- Ale chwileczkę. Warszawa miała zostać zniszczona, a Gwardia miała być o to oskarżona? Przecież wtedy juz jej nie było, przekształciła się w Ligę. - wtrącił się Max, zwracając uwagę na to, co mu nie pasowało.  
"Zastanów się, na pewno Gwardia przestała istnieć? Nie słyszałeś nigdy o tym, co się z nią stało po rozpadzie?" - pytaniem na pytanie odparła Lugia.  
- Noo... - chłopak podrapał się po głowie i zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Zaciekawiony sięgnąłem po PokeEncyklopedię, jednak w urządzeniu informacje o Gwardii Pokemon (które same w sobie nie były szczególnie wielkie) kończyły się na informacji o rozpadzie i przekształceniu w Ligę.  
"Noo.." - zachęcała Lugia - "Jesteś synem jednego z Liderów, tego o dłuższym stażu, co to się więcej orientuje w otaczającym świecie."  
Max nadal intensywnie myślał, spoglądając najpierw na Clair, potem na mnie, jakby szukając pomocy, czy tez podpowiedzi, a gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na PokeEncykloepdii przypomniał sobie.  
- No jasne, medalion! - wykrzyknął.  
- Eeee... Co? - zapytała zdziwiona Clair. Ja w pierwszej chwili też nie byłem pewny o co chłopakowi chodzi, jednak ten szybko wyjaśnił:  
- Kilka lat temu to było, a że dodatkowo ojczulek poradził abym się tym nie interesował, to i nic dziwnego, że zupełnie zapomniałem. Tori, pamiętasz medalion Pana Twardowskiego? Ten złoty PokeBall na łańcuszku? - przypomniał chłopak i teraz zrozumiałem o czym mówi.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten facio należy do Gwardii Pokemon, która rozpadła się pięćdziesiąt lat temu? - zapytała sceptycznie trenerka.  
- Niezupełnie rozpadła. - odparł Max - Przekształciła się. Jak już mówiłem, kilka lat temu zapytałem ojczulka co się stało z tymi, którzy nie chcieli dołączyć do Ligi Pokemon. Odpowiedział mi wtedy, że założyli własną organizację. Jest ich niewielu, działają głównie w zamknięciu, swojej bazie. Po kraju wędruje tylko kilku z nich, a ich znak rozpoznawczy to właśnie medalion jaki ma Pan Twardowski. Wtedy to ojczulek pokazał mi rysunek tego medalionu i dlatego wydawało mi się, że skądś go kojarzę, gdy pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy tego człowieka.  
- No tak - pokiwała głową Clair - A że cwaniaczek poprosił o nie pytanie o niego, jego motywy, czy historię to i przez te dwa dni wędrówki do Krakowa tego nie robiliśmy.  
"Brawo. Widzę, że twój ojciec wie, że wiedza jest najważniejsza i spory miedzy Gwardią, a Ligą większego sensu nie mają. I kto wie, czy wkrótce nie trzeba będzie ich zaniechać, aby przetrwać..."  
- A gdzie ta ich baza jest? - zapytałem zainteresowany.  
- Wiesz Tori, to zabawne w sumie, bo siedzibę urządzili tam, gdzie rządzili przez cały czas trwania Gwardii Pokemon. Teraz znani są jako Stara Gwardia, nielicznym powinienem dodać, zaś urzędują na Wawelu w Krakowie, który dla zwykłych ludzi jest niczym innym jak zamkiem przemianowanym na zamknięty klasztor z zakazem wstępu do środka.  
"Otóż to. Ale te pięćdziesiąt lat temu sytuacja była świeża. Wiadomo było, że ci co się z Ligi wyłamali gdzieś są, więc Trojaki sobie wymyśliły zrobić wielką aferę z buntem zapoczątkowanym przez Gwardzistów. Tylko że im nie pozwoliliśmy. Później... Cóż, ówczesne władze domyślały się co się stało. Gwardziści osiedli w Krakowie, Liga urzędowała w Warszawie, jednak miała i nadal ma oko na to co Stara Gwardia robi. Chociaż przyznam, że obecnie stosunki między nimi są o wiele mniej napięte niż kiedyś. Poniatowski rozmawia z przedstawicielem Gwardzistów i w ogóle... No cóż, widocznie nie tylko ja mam przeczucie, ze szykuje się coś wielkiego."  
Po ostatnich słowach Lugia pokiwała głową w zadumie. Zastanawiając się nad jej słowami postanowiłem zadać najważniejsze pytanie:  
- Coś wielkiego, czy to znaczy, że Trójca chce złamać obietnicę i znowu zaatakować ludzi? No i jaka jest moja rola w tym? Bo wiem, że jakaś jest, skoro jak to określiłaś zostałem "Wybrańcem".  
Legenda spojrzała na mnie uważnie, znów poczułem się jakby czytała mi w głowie, po chwili chciała odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle znów zerwał się wiatr, nieco słabszy od wcześniejszego, ale też jakby bardziej wilgotny, gdyż poczułem drobinki wody na skórze.  
- Co się dzieje? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair, zaś Absol piszczał ostrzegawczo, a może ze strachu. Tak jak poprzednio równie szybko co się pojawił, wicher się skończył i tak jak poprzednio sprowadził kogoś, kto postanowił dołączyć do naszej rozmowy. Nie byłem tylko pewny, czy chcę aby ów ktoś się wtrącał.  
- Czy to jest... - Max nie dokończył pytania wskazując na błękitnego, czworonożnego stwora, który stał w odległości kilku metrów od Lugii i patrzył na nią gniewnie. Był mniejszy, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby stanowiło to dla niego jakiś problem. Zresztą już raz widziałem tego stwora w akcji i wiedziałem że jest silny, bardzo silny.  
- Suicune? - wyszeptałem równie zdumiony co moi towarzysze. Lugia spojrzała zaś na stwora z mieszaniną pogardy i rozbawienia:  
"Sui, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Czemu zawdzięczam twoją niezapowiedzianą wizytę?"  
Poke-Legenda prychnęła kpiąco, a my usłyszeliśmy w głowach jej odpowiedź. Tak jak kiedyś, tak i teraz głos przypominał coś co można porównać do cichego szumu wody.  
"I jeszcze głupio pytasz? Gadasz dużo. O wiele za dużo. I tak Stwórcy musieli interweniować."  
Lugia najpierw pośmiała się chwilę w ten swój syczący sposób, po czym odparła:  
"Interweniować? A osobiście żaden nie chciał się tu zjawić? Za wygodnie w Poke-Raju? No więc dobrze, po co cię tu przysłali?"  
Suicune zmierzył ją wzrokiem z góry na dół. Był pewny siebie, a z pozy w jakiej stał zrozumiałem, że w każdej chwili jest gotów do ataku. Zresztą odpowiedź jakiej udzielił tylko to potwierdzała:  
"Mam za zadanie powstrzymać cię od gadania więcej niż trzeba. Nawet gdybym miał użyć do tego siły..."


	111. Lugia i Suicune

ODCINEK 111: LUGIA I SUICUNE.

Szczyt Rysów, najwyższej góry w kraju. Lekko wiejący wiatr i ogóle zimno, nam jednak nie w głowie było zwracanie uwagi na panującą temperaturę, bowiem w pewnym sensie w miejscu w którym się znajdowaliśmy wrzało. Lugia mierzyła rozbawionym wzrokiem Suicuna, była co najmniej dwa razy większa od niego, jednak wiedziałem, że jeśli chodziło o Poke-Legendy, to ich rozmiar z pewnością nie świadczył o posiadanej sile.  
"Chcesz walczyć Sui? Naprawdę? I myślisz że możesz dać rade?" - zapytała w końcu Lugia.  
"Możesz się zdziwić. Wiem, że trenujesz tu w górach, aby być gotowa na wypadek kolejnego starcia z Twórcami, jednak my też nie siedzimy bezczynnie." - odparł błękitny Pokemon.  
"Tylko zdziwiona jestem, że przysłali cię samego, bez wsparcia Rai i Enta. W końcu teraz to wasza trójka jest Pokemonami Strażnikami, gdy ja i Ho-oh utraciliśmy ten status." - z lekkim zainteresowaniem oznajmiła Lugia.  
"I po raz kolejny przypominam o nazywaniu nas pełnymi imionami, a nie takie skracanie." - warknął Suicune.  
- To tylko moje wrażenie, czy oni się kłócą zupełnie jak ja z Torisiem? - mruknęła Clair, jak zwykle jako pierwsza otrząsająca się z szoku i zaskoczenia, jakie wywarło na nas pojawienie się drugiej Legendy.  
- Tylko że nasze kłótnie nie zagrażają wszystkiemu w promieniu kilometra, a tutaj to nawet kilkunastu kilometrów, gdyż jesteśmy na szczycie górskim. - odparłem mając bardzo złe przeczucia co do tego, co może się za chwilę wydarzyć.  
"Krótkie pytanie, krotka odpowiedź. Wynosisz się, koniec pogadanki, a ci trenerzy złażą na dół. Tak czy nie?" - po dłuższej chwili zapytał Suicune.  
"Niestety nie. Wiesz Sui, uważam, że Tori powinien wiedzieć wszystko. O Legendach, o Trojakach, o tym jacy oni naprawdę są, oraz o tym do czego mogą kiedyś doprowadzić." - odparła spokojnie Lugia patrząc wprost w oczy Suicuna.  
"Skoro tak musi być..." - odparł błękitny Pokemon, aby w następnej sekundzie zniknąć i pojawić się za Poke-Ptakiem strzelając w niego Lodowym Promieniem. Lugia jednak równie szybko wzbiła się w powietrze i tym sposobem jedynym efektem ataku było rozkruszenie kilku kamieni na szczycie góry.  
"Naprawdę chcesz walczyć?" - zapytała Legenda unosząc się w powietrzu.  
"Wiesz, że nie mam wyjścia." - odparł błękitny stwór, po czym znów wystrzelił białawy promień, który tak jak poprzednio Lugia uniknęła.  
- Oni tak na poważnie? - zapytała Clair jak zahipnotyzowana patrząc co się zaczyna wyrabiać w powietrzu zaledwie dwadzieścia metrów od nas.  
- Obawiam się, że bardzo poważnie. Mam nadzieję, że szybko się uspokoją. - odparł Max zaniepokojony w równym stopniu co ja.  
Suicune tymczasem widząc, że obecnie jego ataki są za wolne ryknął głośno, aby wezwać zimny wiatr i dodatkowo padający śnieg. Pole działania ataku było tak duże, że szczyt górski, a co za tym idzie również i my znaleźliśmy się pod jego wpływem. Widząc co się dzieje szybko zawróciłem Noctowla, Clair zrobiła to samo z Asbolem i teraz kuląc się na ziemi staraliśmy się przetrwać nawałnice.  
- Max! - krzyknąłem jeszcze. Wprawdzie chłopak znajdował się kilka metrów od nas, ale śnieg był tak gęsty, że nie byłem w stanie do dostrzec.  
- Żyję! - usłyszałem odpowiedź z boku, a po chwili trener dotarł do nas.  
Sytuacja jednak była niewesoła, rozumiałem że Suicune chce dzięki temu atakowi osłabić, a być może zamrozić Lugię, niestety szanse, że spotka nas to szybciej od Legendy były całkiem spore. Na szczęście w odróżnieniu od błękitnego stwora Poke-Ptak pamiętał o nas i po dłuższej chwili w nawałnicy poczuliśmy otaczające nas ciepło. Następnie Zamieć ustała, wiatr się uspokoił, śnieg zaczął szybko topnieć, a my zobaczyliśmy jasno świecące słońce na niebieskim bezchmurnym niebie.  
- Słoneczny Dzień. - zrozumiałem, po czym zacząłem się uważnie rozglądać w poszukiwaniu walczących Pokemonów.  
- Tam są. Lugia postanowiła odciągnąć od nas ich pole walki. - Max wskazał na dwie sylwetki unoszące się w powietrzu jakieś sto metrów dalej.  
Obecnie Suciune strzelał w Lugię HyperPromieniami ,a gdy Poke-Ptak uniknął ich wszystkich zastosował Podwójną Drużynę, jednak zamiast standardowych czterech kopi zrobił ich ze dwadzieścia. Lugią w odpowiedzi wytworzyła gęstą mgłę, która ukryła zarówno ją jak i jej przeciwnika.  
- To szaleństwo, oni naprawdę się tłuką. Dodatkowo na poziomie o wiele wyższym niż ten, jaki prezentują nasze Pokemony. I ten cały Suicune to się w powietrzu unosi, mimo że skrzydeł nie ma. - skomentowała sytuację Clair.  
- Zastanawiam się jak długo będzie to trwać. Teoretycznie Lugia powinna być silniejsza od Suicuna i prędzej czy później go pokonać. - odparł Max.  
- Lepiej żeby to było szybciej Młody, bo inaczej będziemy tu mieć szkody porównywalne do tego spalonego kręgu z okolic Warszawy. - to mówiąc trenerka wskazała na kolejny HyperPromień, który wystrzelony w gęstej mgle chybił celu i ostatecznie rozbił się na zboczu górskim, z którego odłupał kilkanaście sporych głazów, a te stoczyły się w dół tworząc coraz większą lawinę  
- Właściwie Lugia nie chce walczyć, chce tylko porozmawiać i wyjaśnić nam wszystko to, co planują Stwórcy. To Suicune atakuje. - stwierdził młody trener i jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów kolejna wichura rozwiała mgłę i teraz wszyscy zobaczyliśmy jak Suicune, już bez wsparcia swoich kopi, które zapewne zniszczyła Lugia, wykonuje potężna i szybka HydroPompę i niemal trafia nią w przeciwniczkę.  
- Trzeba to przerwać. - zadecydowałem w końcu.  
- Przerwać? Toriś, czy ty nie widzisz co się tam dzieje? Tłuką się dwie Legendy, rozumiesz? Dwa Legendarne Pokemony. Rzadko to mówię, ale wtrącanie się w to jest zbyt szalone nawet jak na mnie. - starała się ostudzić mój zapał Clair.  
- Max, masz jakieś pomysły? - zapytałem ignorując dziewczynę, co wyraźnie się jej nie spodobało. Niestety trener tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. Fakt, sytuacja której byliśmy świadkami była niespotykana, delikatnie mówiąc.  
- Powtórzę jeszcze raz. Tam się leją Legendy sztuk dwie. Pamiętasz co mi mówiłeś o spotkaniu z Suicunem na Jeziorze Wigry? O tym, że prał Dark Gyaradosa, jakby ten był dla niego niczym? A tutaj ten sam Suicune leje się z Lugią. I jak chcesz powstrzymać Pokemona, który jest silniejszy od Dark-Poków? - zapytała Clair patrząc mi prosto w oczy.  
- Jesteś genialna. - odparłem z uśmiechem, gdyż przyszedł mi właśnie do głowy pomysł, jak przyspieszyć zakończenie tego pojedynku.  
- Eeee... No wiem, mógłbyś częściej o tym pamiętać, ale nie zmieniaj tema... - dziewczyna urwała w półsłowa widząc, że wypuszczam z PokeBalli Charizarda i Dark Sneasela.  
- Ty naprawdę chcesz się w to mieszać? - zapytała niezbyt przekonana co do mojej decyzji.  
- Przypominam, że ta walka dzieje się przez nas i w związku z tym trzeba ją zakończyć. Wiem, że Lugia jej nie chce, ale Suicune nie odpuści i będzie walczył tak długo, jak długo starczy mu sił, a z tego co widziałem na Jeziorze Wigry sił tych ma jeszcze sporo.  
Błękitny Pokemon strzelał właśnie promieniami z bąbelków w przeciwniczkę, która stosując Ekran Świetlny zręcznie ich unikała. Charizard przyglądał się temu z nieukrywanym podziwem, zaś Dark Sneasel drapał się po głowie nie do końca rozumiejąc czemu wypuszczam go w takim miejscu i czego od niego oczekuję. Trzeba było wiec wyjaśnić podopiecznym mój plan.  
- Słuchajcie, mam dla was ważne zadanie. Jak widzicie walczą tam dwa silne Pokemony o poziomie mocno zbliżonym do siebie. Nie wiem jak długo będą się tak pojedynkować, lecz szkody jakie robią są niebezpieczne dla ludzi i Pokemonów mieszkających w dolinach. - jakby na potwierdzenie mych słów kolejny promień ukruszył skały i znów spowodował lawinę.  
- Sneasel, z pomocą Dzikich Pnącz musisz utrzymać się na grzbiecie Charizarda i wraz z nim podlecieć najbliżej walczących jak to tylko możliwe. Nie musicie włączać się do walki, wystarczy że zdekoncentrujecie Suicuna, czyli tego czworonożnego, na tyle długo, aby Lugia potraktowała go jakąś usypiającą, czy paraliżującą techniką. Myślę, że zrozumie o co nam chodzi i wykorzysta sytuację. Wszystko jasne?  
W odpowiedzi Poki pokiwały głowami, szary stworek zwinnie wskoczył na grzbiet ognistego jaszczura, następnie oplótł kilka pnączy wokół jego ramion, ale tak aby nie utrudniały ruchów, po czym Pokemony z bojowym rykiem ruszyły w stronę toczącej się bitwy.  
- Toriś, ty naprawdę jesteś bardziej szalony ode mnie. - stwierdziła Clair patrząc jak moi podopieczni się oddalają.  
- Po prostu, masz na niego zły wpływ. - odparł z wymuszonym uśmiechem Max. Trener denerwował się, właściwie wszyscy się denerwowaliśmy. Sytuacja była poważna i być może przerastająca nasze zdolności trenerskie, ale z drugiej strony czy nie dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się na wyprawę w góry? Aby stawiać czoło niebezpieczeństwom i przeciwnościom, jakich nie spotkalibyśmy podczas zwykłej wędrówki? Teraz zaś mieliśmy do czynienia z jednym z nich i miałem wielką nadzieję, że decyzja jaką podjąłem jest słuszna i że Dark Pokemon będzie w stanie coś zdziałać w starcu z Legendą.  
Tymczasem Charizard zbliżał się do Suicuna. Nie starał się ukryć, zresztą nie było możliwości, więc błękitny stwór szybko go zauważył i wystrzelił ostrzegawczy Lodowy Promień. Ognisty jaszczur jednak bez trudu go uniknął, po czym zaryczał coś, co zapewne było poinformowaniem Lugii o moim pomyśle. Odległość od walczących nie pozwalała jednoznacznie określić co się dokładnie dzieje i o czym Pokemony rozmawiają, jednak widząc jak Suicune znów stosuje Podwójną Drużynę zrozumiałem, że plan został zaakceptowany. Niestety teraz Charizard był w kłopotach, bowiem o ile Lugia bez trudu radziła sobie w rozpoznaniu oryginalnej Legendy od jej kopi, tak ognisty jaszczur nie był na tyle uzdolniony. Tym sposobem po kilku unikach wreszcie kolejny Lodowy Promień trafił w niego, wprawdzie nie czyniąc wielkiej krzywdy, wszak był ognistym Pokiem, jednak z pewnością uderzenie było bolesne. Sneasel dzielnie trzymał się na grzbiecie jaszczura i teraz widząc co się dzieje postanowił interweniować i zaczął strzelać w kopie Kulami Cienia, co wystarczyło aby powodować ich znikanie. Suicune nie rezygnował jednak łatwo i nagle pojawił się tuż obok Charizarda, błyskawicznie wystrzelił HydroPompę, która trafiła celu i odepchnęła ognistego jaszczura daleko w stronę odległych szczytów górskich.  
- O nie! - wykrzyknęliśmy równocześnie. Pokeball nie miał takiego zasięgu, jeśli Pokemon straci przytomność, to... Wolałem o tym nie myśleć. Na szczęście atak może i był silny, ale krótkotrwały, gdyż błękitny stwór musiał się zająć innym problemem i nie była to Lugia. Okazało się, że gdy tylko Suicune wystrzelił strumień wody, Sneasel postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i z niezwykłą szybkością, zapewne dzięki zastosowaniu Zwinności, błyskawicznym skokiem znalazł się na grzbiecie Poke-Legendy, a Dzikich Pnącz użył jako utrzymania się na miejscu.  
"Spadaj, bo pożałujesz!" - groźny okrzyk Pokemona usłyszeliśmy nawet mimo odległości jaka nas dzieliła. Sneasel jednak się nie poddawał i utrzymując dzielnie na grzbiecie stwora teraz dodatkowo ranił go swymi pazurami. Charizard tymczasem powoli i niezbyt równym lotem zbliżał się do nas. Widać było, że jest poraniony, czekałem więc z PokeBallem gotów go zawrócić, gdy tylko znajdzie się dostatecznie blisko.  
- Świetna robota Jaszczurko. - pochwaliła Poka Clair, gdy wreszcie udało mi się go zawrócić.  
- Gdy tylko bitwa się skończy skombinuję najsilniejsze napoje leczące, jakie będę w stanie. - obiecał dodatkowo Max.  
Bitwa tymczasem faktycznie zbliżała się ku końcowi. Suicune nie był w stanie pozbyć się Sneasela i zbyt skupiony na nim zdekoncentrował się na tyle, że sytuację wykorzystała Lugia. W pewnej chwili wydała z siebie głośny pisk, Dark-Pok zrozumiawszy go wyskoczył w górę, zaś w błękitnego stwora trafiło potężne wyładowanie elektryczne wystrzelone przez Legendę. Następnie Sneasel wylądował na grzbiecie Lugii, zaś ona chwyciła w łapy sparaliżowanego przeciwnika i powoli zbliżała się z powrotem na wierzchołek Rysów.  
- No i misja wykonana - stwierdziłem z ulgą i wypuściłem z powrotem Charizarda, aby uważnie obejrzeć jego rany. Na szczęście nie były poważnie, niestety od samego siedzenia w PokeBallu z pewnością się nie zagoją.  
- Maść na oparzenia wodne, jeśli mogę to tak określić. - stwierdził Max obejrzawszy mojego podopiecznego, a następnie zaczął grzebać w plecaku szukając czegoś odpowiedniego.  
"Nie kłopoczcie się, akurat tyle, to mogę pomoc." - usłyszeliśmy głos Lugii, gdy upuściła sparaliżowanego Suicuna na ziemię, po czym wylądowała obok. Sneasel zeskoczył z jej grzbietu, skłonił się dziękując, po czym podszedł do nas i Charizarda.  
- Potrafisz leczyć? - zapytałem z nadzieją.  
"Owszem. Może nie jakieś wielkie rany, ale coś takiego bez trudu. Dajcie mi tylko chwilkę." - to mówiąc Lugia wskazała skrzydłem na Charizarda, a wystrzeliwszy w niego biały promień otoczyła nim Pokemona. Jaszczur świecił przez chwilę, podczas której rany całkowicie zniknęły z jego ciałą, a on sam odzyskał utracone siły.  
- Dziękuję. - powiedziałem z wdzięcznością, gdy proces leczenia został zakończony.  
"To ja dziękuję za waszą pomoc. Niektórzy są zbyt uparci by słuchać po dobroci." - odparła Lugia wskazując na Suicuna, który teraz ze złością patrzył na nas nic nie mówiąc.  
- Ale trzeba przyznać, że trochę narozrabialiście tą waszą walka. - mruknęła Clair, wskazując na jedną z dolin, gdzie wywołana lawina wykarczowała kawałek lasu.  
"Niestety. Na szczęście ludzie tam nie mieszkają, a i Pokemonów jest mało, więc mam nadzieję, że nikt nie został ranny. Zresztą rozejrzę się jeszcze w tamtej okolicy"  
- A teraz, skoro sytuacja została opanowana, to mam takie nieco dziwne pytanie. - to mówiąc Clair uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.  
Sam nie wiedziałem, wzdychać, protestować, skrytykować. Wiedziałem jedynie co ta wariatka chce zrobić. Max też wiedział i widząc, że ostatecznie nic nie mówię tylko się uśmiechał czekając na rozwój wypadków.  
"Pytania nie są dziwne, jeśli ktoś pragnie wiedzy. Pytaj więc." - odparła spokojnie Lugia.  
- No niezupełnie o wiedzę mi chodzi. Po prostu, ten tutaj jest pokonany i w ogóle - wskazała na Suicuna, który obrzucił ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem - Mogę go sobie złapać?  
Reakcja Lugii była do przewidzenia, zaczęła głośno syczeć, czyli śmiać się w ten swój dziwny sposób.  
"I z czego cieszysz lataczu. A ty dziewczyno spokorniej trochę, bo kiedyś możesz za to srogo oberwać od życia" - wymruczał mocno zirytowany sytuacją Suicune.  
"Przyznaję, że ciekawa jestem takiej sytuacji, w której dumny Sui zostaje sprowadzony do poziomu zwykłego Pokemona treningowego." - odparła w końcu Legenda, gdy zdołała się uspokoić. Clair nic nie mówiła i czekała na oficjalne pozwolenie na łapanie stwora, jednak wiedziałem, że to taka prosta sprawa nie będzie.  
"Niestety te wasze PokeBalle są za słabe, aby utrzymać tak wielką energię jaką jest Legendarny Pokemon. Podejrzewam, że gdybyś zamknęła Suia w środku, to twoja piłka zwyczajnie by eksplodowała, a on sam wydostał się na zewnątrz." - wyjaśniła Lugia.  
- Szkoda, chociaż przyznam, że tego się spodziewałam. - odparła dziewczyna spoglądając na leżącego błękitnego stwora, po czym dodała po chwili zwracając się do niego - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to właśnie życie uczyniło mnie taką jaką jestem.  
Suicune prychnął tylko cicho w odpowiedzi i więcej się już nie odezwał. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Clair zadała kolejne pytanie:  
- No więc co teraz? Skoro kłopot rozwiązany, to chyba możemy kontynuować naszą rozmowę, prawda?  
- Nie jestem tego taki pewny. - odparłem ,gdyż zacząłem się nad tym poważnie zastanawiać.  
- Nie, a to czemu? Przeszkadzajka z głowy, więc spokój. No chyba że tych Poke-Strażników jest więcej i za chwilę wparaduje tu następny. - to mówiąc Clair rozejrzała się po okolicznych szczytach.  
"A owszem, jest ich trzech. Poza Suicunem jest Raikou i Entei." - potwierdziła słowa trenerki Lugia.  
- A poza tym są jeszcze Stwórcy i mam dziwne wrażenie, że właśnie teraz jeden z nich może nas obserwować. - powiedziałem głośno swoje obawy.  
- Ej Toriś, weź mnie nie strasz. - mruknęła Clair jeszcze intensywniej obserwując otoczenie.  
- To jest prawdopodobne, w końcu sam Suicune to faktycznie za mało do pokonania Lugii, więc możliwe, że chcą kontrolować sytuację i odpowiednio zareagować, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- A poszło i w związku z tym... Dziękujemy za wszystko co nam powiedziałaś, rad których udzieliłaś i... No cóż, do zobaczenia. - skłoniłem się nisko Legendzie, która obserwowała nas uważnie.  
"Rozsądek jaki w tobie widzę rzadko jest spotykany wśród ludzi. Do wielu rzeczy jesteś zdolny i wielu dokonasz. Do zobaczenia... Wybrańcu." - odparła w końcu Legenda, po czym skłoniwszy głowę odbiła się od szczytu górskiego i powoli, majestatycznie odleciała, aby zniknąć w odległych chmurach.  
- Wybraniec. Ha, a to dobre. - mruknęła złośliwie Clair.  
- Tylko ostatecznie nie dowiedzieliśmy się, co to właściwe znaczy. - wtrącił Max.  
"Tak, nie dziękujcie mi i mam nadzieję, że teraz to naprawdę było nasze ostatnie spotkanie." - usłyszeliśmy szumiący głos Suicuna. Paraliż Pokemona ustąpił, gdy Lugia odleciała i teraz stwór patrzył na nas z irytacją, aby na koniec prychnąć pogardliwie i oddalić się w przeciwnym kierunku do tego, w którym odleciała Legenda.  
- I po wszystkim. - westchnąłem siadając na ziemi, na której nie było już śladu śniegu spowodowanego przez zamieć i dopiero teraz czując jak bardzo byłem zmęczony emocjami wywołanymi przez całe to spotkanie z Legendami.  
- Brawo Toriś, ostatecznie świetna robota. Nieco szalona, ale gdyby nie twoja interwencja to kto wie jak długo te wariaty by się tłukły między sobą. - pochwaliła mnie Clair siadając obok.  
- Nie "wariaty" tylko "Legendarne Pokemony." - wtrącił Max.  
- Cicho Młody, nie psuj nastroju. - odparła trenerka opierając głowę na moim ramieniu i patrząc w dal. Nie byłem pewny, czy zrobiła to świadomie, czy tez nie, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wręcz przeciwnie, miło było wiedzieć, że obok jest ktoś, komu na mnie zależy.  
- Więc... jesteśmy w środku czegoś bardzo dużego? - odezwała się po dłuższej chwili ciszy dziewczyna.  
- Taaa... Nie wiadomo tylko do końca co to może być. Następna Wojna Legend? Ratowanie świata? Bunt Trójcy? Kto wie, może na przykład to Stwórcy przyczynili się do powstania "Targowicy". - zacząłem snuć teorie. Po mych ostatnich słowach Sneasel, który nadal nie był zawrócony zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, ale ostatecznie pokręcił przecząco głową, dając do zrozumienia, że nie sądzi, aby to było prawdopodobne.  
- A co to za pomysł z tym Trojakiem, co to nas obserwuje? Nic nie dostrzegłam, mimo że uważnie oglądałam każdą widzianą stąd górę. - zapytała jeszcze trenerka.  
- No tutaj bym stawiał raczej na jakieś umiejętności podobne do tych posiadanych przez Kadabrę. Jeśli faktycznie ktoś nas obserwował, to bardziej byłoby to pod kątem Czytania Umysłów niż fizycznej obecności, a kto wie jak duży zasięg ma ta technika wśród Legendarnych Pokemonów. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Teraz pasuje ustalić co robimy dalej. Kontynuujemy podróż i zachowujemy się jakby nic się nie stało? - zapytał Max.  
- Wiesz, właściwie zbyt wiele faktycznie się nie stało. Większość tego co mówiła Lugia wiedzieliśmy, teraz mieliśmy tylko potwierdzenie. No zgoda, dowiedzieliśmy się jak naprawdę przebiegła Wojna Legend i że Trójca jest bardziej przebiegła i woli działać podstępnie niż w bezpośredniej bitwie. - odparłem.  
- Co trochę komplikuje sytuację, bo kto wie, czy nie planują wykorzystać cię w jakimś złym celu. Wybraniec jesteś, prawda? - z troską w głosie wtrąciła się Clair.  
- Możesz mnie tak nie nazywać. - poprosiłem, aby po chwili uzupełnić - Nie jestem pewny, czy Lugia nie użyła tego kreślenia w formie żartu. W końcu sami zauważyliście, że poczucie humoru to ma ona oryginalne.  
- Może tak, może nie. Tak sobie myślę, że jak wrócimy na bardziej cywilizowane tereny, to przedzwonię do ojczulka i wypytam o wszystko co wie na temat Starej Gwardii. Kto wie, może oni coś więcej wiedzą o planach Stwórców. - stwierdził Max.  
- I Twardowski jest jednym z nich, że się facio nie przyznał. Ale teraz przynajmniej wiemy czemu nie lubi Ligi Pokemon. I być może właśnie dlatego, że jest tym całym Gwardzistą, to jest silniejszy od zwykłych trenerów, a nawet Liderów. - zasugerowała Clair.  
- Możliwe. Ale jeśli chodzi ogólnie o dzisiejsze wydarzenia... Myślę, że nie powinniśmy o nich mówić, a na pewno nie każdemu kogo spotkamy. - zadecydowałem po chwili namysłu.  
- Czemu nie Toriś? Spotkaliśmy dwa Legendarne Pokemony, to o dwa więcej niż statystyczny trener i jeden więcej niż szczęściarz trener. - zapytała lekko zdziwiona dziewczyna.  
- Właśnie dlatego. Jak myślisz, ile osób nam uwierzy? Ostatecznie sama się przekonałaś, że poza jedną aferą, to na to twoje srebrne pióro mało kto uwagę zwraca i niewiele osób kojarzy je z Lugią. Nawet jakbyś mówiła że to pióro Lugii to co? Myślisz, że na słowo wszyscy uznają że tak jest? - zapytałem trenerki, która zaczęła się teraz zastanawiać nad sytuacją. Max na szczęście szybko zrozumiał o co mi chodzi, gdyż wtrącił:  
- No i pamiętać trzeba, że Stwórcy nie chcieli aby do tego spotkania doszło, a na pewno nie do rozmowy, która się odbyła. A jak zaczniesz opowiadać, że rozmawiałaś z Lugią, to zaraz będą pytania o czym, w jakim celu i tak dalej. Myślę że to właśnie dlatego szefostwo Ligi Pokemon nie mówi o wszystkim, aby uniknąć kłopotów i ewentualnego niezadowolenia, czy raczej niepokoju wśród ludzi.  
- Taaa... Przyznam że początkowo nie podobał mi się fakt zatajania informacji przez nich, ale teraz chyba zaczynam rozumieć, że to ma swoje dobre strony. - pokiwałem głową.  
- No dobra, ustalone. Jesteśmy super trenerami, którzy znają różne tajemnice i nie mówią o nich innym. A skoro Młody chce sobie pogadankę z tatuśkiem urządzić, to i z Poniatowskim bym sobie pogadała, jak tylko będzie możliwość. - po tych słowach Clair wstała z ziemi, przeciągnęła się i oznajmiła:  
- Chyba czas wracać. W końcu nie możemy siedzieć tu kto wie ile, a droga w dół zajmie mniej więcej tyle samo czasu co wspinaczka.  
Następnie wypuściła zawróconego jeszcze podczas pojedynku między Legendami Absola i szczegółowo opowiedziała mu co się wydarzyło. Ja zaś zawróciłem Sneasela i Charizarda, po raz kolejny dziękując Pokom za pomoc, a wypuściwszy Noctowla również uznałem że jestem gotów do drogi.  
- Ja tam myślę, że nie musimy się spieszyć. Zejdziemy nad Czarny Staw, zjemy coś jakby obiad, a potem przełęczą ruszymy w drogę. Przed nocą powinniśmy zawędrować na jakąś polanę, czy może nawet do niewielkiej wioski i tam udać się na spoczynek. - przedstawił wstępny plan Max.  
I tak ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. Zejście z Rysów zajęło nieco mniej czasu niż wspinaczka. Po części dzięki temu, że trasę już mieliśmy przećwiczoną wędrując w górę, a po części... Cóż, w dół zawsze szybciej się idzie niż na szczyt. Tym sposobem w okolicach południa byliśmy znów nad Czarnym Stawem i teraz rozpaliwszy niewielkie ognisko przygotowaliśmy ciepły posiłek. Własnych zapasów mieliśmy jeszcze całkiem sporo, no i po przeżytej przygodzie należał nam się obiad bardziej ambitny niż zwykłe kanapki. Przy okazji przeanalizowałem też dokładnie mapy z PokeEncyklopedii i wywnioskowałem, że przez przełęcz faktycznie zejdziemy z górskich szczytów i na nocleg powinniśmy znaleźć całkiem niezłą miejscówkę w górnych partiach lasów. Następnie wędrówka szlakami górskimi, aby za kilka dni, najpóźniej za tydzień zawędrować nad Jezioro Czorsztyńskie. Do tego jednak daleka droga, na razie zaś czekała nas górska przeprawa podczas której czeka nas zapewne jeszcze niejedna przygoda, chociaż z pewnością już nie tak niezwykła jak dzisiejsza.


	112. Niebezpieczny Pokemon

ODCINEK 112: NIEBEZPIECZNY POKEMON.

Treningowa podróż przez góry trwała. Wprawdzie te najwyższe szczyty opuściliśmy i obecnie wędrowaliśmy po terenie bardziej płaskim, ale nadal na horyzoncie widać było wiele szczytów, a ich końca nie dało się dostrzec. W szkoleniu naszych Poków również nie próżnowaliśmy, zwłaszcza po tym czego się dowiedzieliśmy i nie dowiedzieliśmy od Lugii. Szykowało się coś wielkiego i wszystko wskazywało na to, że weźmiemy w tym udział i to nie jako widzowie. W związku z tym trening naszych podopiecznych stał się jeszcze bardziej intensywny, a tempo podróży niebyt szybkie.  
Obecnie zbliżała się pora obiadowa, a my wędrując przez trawiaste tereny, zastanawialiśmy się czy czas na odpoczynek, czy może jednak uda się nam zawędrować do wioski, gdyż ponoć niedaleko była jedna. Nagle idący na przedzie Absol przystanął, pociągnął mocniej nosem i zamruczał zaniepokojony.  
- Co się dzieje? - zapytała stworka Clair.  
- Coś dziwnego... - mruknął Max również pociągając nosem parę razy, po czym uzupełnił - Dziwny zapach, jakby... Krwi?  
Przystanęliśmy i zaczęliśmy rozglądać po okolicy. Wprawdzie nic podejrzanego nie było widać, jednak faktycznie, coś było czuć i to nie było nic dobrego.  
- Toriś, twój Pierzak to gdzie jest, gdy go potrzebujemy? - zapytała lekko podenerwowana Clair.  
Noctowl faktycznie odleciał od nas kilka minut temu, zapewne chcąc ustalić jak daleko do wioski, a teraz po dłuższej chwili dostrzegłem go jak szybko leci w nasza stronę i wygląda na mocno zaniepokojonego, a może nawet przestraszonego. Na szczęście nic nie wskazywało na to, aby coś go goniło.  
- Co znalazłeś? - zapytałem, gdy tylko Poke-Ptak wylądował przed nami i teraz głośno hukając i wskazując skrzydłem na znajdujące się w oddali niskie krzaki.  
- Fakt, zapach dochodzi stamtąd. - mruknął Max starając się też uspokoić podenerwowanego Bellossoma, któremu zapach zdecydowanie się nie spodobał.  
- Idziemy, ale ostrożnie. Wprawdzie z tego co rozumiem na pomoc jest już za późno, ale... - to mówiąc powoli udałem się w stronę wskazywaną przez Noctowla.  
- Zmasakrowany Pokemon? Dobrze zrozumiałam? - zapytała jeszcze cicho Clair, a ja tylko pokiwałem głową.  
Kilka nerwowych minut później byliśmy już między niskimi krzakami. Sięgały nam one zaledwie do pasa, ale było ich wystarczająco dużo, aby ukryć straszny widok.  
- To jest... - zdołała tylko wyszeptać Clair, po czym na chwile zamknęła oczy, zapewne mając nadzieję, że gdy je otworzy to straszny obraz zniknie.  
- Niestety, ale faktycznie, na pomoc jest już za późno. - powiedział cicho Max oglądając znalezisko.  
Ja nic nie mówiłem, właściwie nie było słów, aby wyrazić to co znaleźliśmy, czyli rozszarpane i częściowo pożarte ciało Pokemona, który kiedyś prawdopodobnie był Mareepem. Noctowl wylądował obok i czekał aż ustalimy co robić, zaś Absol i Bellossom rozglądały się dookoła mocno zaniepokojeni.  
- To nie jest robota ludzi. - powiedziałem po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
- Ale dzikie Pokemony też chyba odpadają. Nawet gdyby uznać, że ten stworek naruszył czyjeś terytorium i ktoś go zaatakował, to przecież... - trenerka nie dokończyła zdania. Widać było, że tłumi uczucia i stara się zachowywać spokojnie, ale tak naprawdę zmasakrowany Mareep poruszył ja chyba najbardziej z nas wszystkich. Max po dłuższej chwili zebrał się w sobie na tyle, aby rozpocząć oględziny znaleziska, a ja szepnąłem do dziewczyny:  
- Wszystko w porządku?  
- Tak, tylko... Po prostu przypomniałam sobie coś, co było dawno temu i nie było zbyt przyjemne... - odparła cicho Clair i posłała mi wymuszony uśmiech.  
- Rany cięte, jakby od wielkich pazurów. No i ślady po gryzieniu. Cokolwiek dopadło tego Mareepa było szybkie, silne i z pewnością nie należy do typowych Pokemonów. - stwierdził Max po szybkim zbadaniu zmasakrowanego ciała, po czym zapytał - Co teraz?  
- Po pierwsze oddalić się stąd w miarę szybko, gdyż stwór który to zrobił może być w pobliżu. Po drugie, jak wiemy niedaleko powinna być wioska, więc trzeba się tam jak najszybciej udać i poinformować o tym co znaleźliśmy. Może mieszkańcy będą wiedzieć coś konkretnego. Po trzecie, zwracamy uwagę na wszystko co dziwne, lub zagadkowe. - ustaliłem plan działania, pozostałości po Mareepie nie było za bardzo jak zabrać, a na zakopanie ich czasu też raczej nie było, gdyż ostrzeżenie ludzi było ważniejsze. I tak dokonawszy ostatnich oględzin ciała Pokemona udaliśmy się szybko w kierunku wioski, której wprawdzie jeszcze nie było widać, ale mieliśmy nadzieję, że wkrótce do niej dotrzemy.  
- Nie widziałeś nic dziwnego? Przemieszczających się Poków, czy coś? - dopytywałem jeszcze Poke-Sowę, ale w odpowiedzi uzyskałem tylko przeczące pohukiwanie. Następnie Noctowl znów poleciał przed naszą drużynę, aby obserwować okolicę i ostrzegać, jeśli dostrzeże zagrożenie.  
- A jeśli to ten cały Suicune? - zagadnęła niespodziewanie Clair, na szczęście była już spokojniejsza i teraz podobnie jak ja i Max myślała co mogło odpowiadać za atak na Mareepa.  
- Szczerze mówiąc wątpię. Suicune zjawił się tylko dlatego, że rozmawialiśmy z Lugią, a potem zapewne wrócił do Poke-Raju, czy gdzie tam Legendy zwykle przesiadują. - odparłem po krótkim namyśle.  
- No i jego łapy średnio pasują do ran zadanych tamtemu Pokowi. Gdybym miał zgadywać, to stawiałbym raczej na stwora dwunożnego. Zobaczymy, czy dowiemy się czegoś w wiosce. - wtrącił jeszcze Max.  
Szliśmy szybko i już po kilkunastu minutach Noctowl oznajmił, że dostrzega jakieś zabudowania. Wkrótce my też je dostrzegliśmy. Dotarliśmy do celu, czyli Bukowiny Tatrzańskiej, teraz trzeba było tylko jak najszybciej porozmawiać z burmistrzem, czy też jego tutejszym odpowiednikiem.  
- O patrzcie, trenerzy! - nasz widok zainteresował kilku mieszkańców i teraz mężczyzna z mijanego przez nas domu wskazując na nas zwracał się do dwójki dzieci.  
- Ekhm... Tak trenerami jesteśmy i dzień dobry. Jednak przybywamy w ważnej sprawie i... Czy możemy widzieć się z kimś, kto przewodzi w tej wiosce? - zapytałem mężczyznę, mając nadzieję, że taka bezpośredniość nie zostanie odebrana jako coś złego.  
- Starszy wioski? A dlaczego chcecie się z nim widzieć? - mieszkaniec zaczął się uważnie przyglądać nam i naszym Pokom, podobnie jak stojąca obok dwójka małych chłopców, oraz starsza kobieta przebywająca przed domem sąsiadującym z tym, przy którym się zatrzymaliśmy.  
- Cóż... - zawahałem się, gdyż dwójka dzieciaków nadal stała obok mężczyzny, zapewne swego ojca i nie byłem pewny, czy mówienie wprost o znalezisku w ich towarzystwie to na pewno dobry pomysł.  
- Coś znaleźliście? - z pomocą przyszło pytanie zadane przez jednego z chłopaków, a ja tylko pokiwałem głową.  
- Znowu... - westchnął mężczyzna po czym zwrócił się do maluchów - Zmykajcie do domu, obiad za chwilę powinien być gotowy.  
- Czyli rozumiem, że to nie pierwszy taki przypadek? - stwierdził Max, a gdy dzieciaki zniknęły w budynku, a do przyglądających się nam mieszkańcom dołączyło jeszcze kilka osób zaczął wyjaśniać o co chodzi:  
- Wędrowaliśmy drogą, gdy nagle wyczuliśmy dziwny zapach, a po krótkich poszukiwaniach znaleźliśmy rozszarpane ciało Mareepa.  
- To Jaśkowy, mówił że wczoraj jego stado pomniejszyło się o jedną sztukę. - pokiwała głową starsza kobieta.  
- No niestety, tego się można było spodziewać. To będzie drugi w tym tygodniu. - westchnął jeden z chłopaków przysłuchujących się rozmowie.  
- Eeee... Przepraszam ,ale czy wy wiecie co to było i co za stwór zaatakował tamtego Pokemona? - zapytała wreszcie nieco zdezorientowana reakcjami mieszkańców Clair.  
- Tak trenerko, wiemy co tu się dzieje i co zabiło tamtego Mareepa, jednak... - tu mężczyzna udzielający nam wyjaśnień pokręcił głową, aby stanowczo kontynuować - To są nasze sprawy i zawsze sami sobie z nimi radziliśmy. Teraz tez jest plan działania, więc proponuję wam zjeść obiad, wypocząć nieco, a później ruszajcie w dalszą drogę. I zaznaczam, że nie jest to prośba.  
- Ejże, chcemy po... - protest Clair szybko przerwał Max, kiwając głową odparł mężczyźnie:  
- Rozumiemy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że szybko rozwiążecie wasze problemy i nikt już nie zostanie ranny. Powodzenia. – po czym skłoniwszy się lekko ruszył powoli wzdłuż zabudowań. Clair stała z miną wyrażającą pełne niedowierzanie, na szczęście wstrzymała się z protestami, ale i tak musiałem pociągnąć ją za rękę, aby wreszcie się ruszyła. I tak poszliśmy za młodym trenerem odprowadzani wzrokiem przez mieszkańców wioski. Nasze Poki wędrowały obok nas, ale również nie wyglądały na zachwycone z takiego obrotu sprawy. Gdy po kilku minutach zatrzymaliśmy się na łące kilkadziesiąt metrów za wioską trenerka wreszcie wybuchła:  
- Młody co to za pomysły są?! Coś zeżarło Pokemona, a ty chcesz przejść obok tego obojętnie?!  
- Clair, spokojnie, chyba rozumiem czemu Max podjął taką decyzję. – stanąłem w obronie chłopaka, który teraz wyjaśniał:  
- "Zamknięte społeczności". Powtarzałem to już wielokrotnie. Nic się na to nie poradzi, ci ludzie są w pewnym sensie jak rodzina, pomagają sobie, wspierają się i nie lubią pomocy obcych. Przecież siłą nie zmusimy ich do współpracy, a nie wiedząc dokładnie co się tu dzieje, nie możemy pomóc, zwłaszcza że mieszkańcy tej pomocy nie chcą.  
- Ehh... No dobra, zgoda, rozumiem o co ci chodzi, ale i tak uważam, że to złe rozwiązanie. Zostawimy ich z własnymi problemami? - zapytała dziewczyna.  
- Tego nie powiedziałem. Na razie upewniliśmy się, że ludzie tu mieszkający wiedzą o zagrożeniu i prawdopodobnie mają jakiś plan na jego powstrzymanie. Nie wiemy jednak co to za plan, no i czym może być owo zagrożenie. Sugeruję rozejrzeć się po okolicy, tego nam raczej nie zabronią i może natkniemy się na coś dziwnego, albo niebezpiecznego, co naświetli nieco całą tą sprawę. - odparł Max.  
- Brzmi jak plan. - mruknęła trenerka, po czym spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem.  
- Tak właściwie rozglądać się za bardzo nie musimy, zwłaszcza że to może rozzłościć mieszkańców. Mogą to zinterpretować jak mieszanie się w ich sprawy i w ogóle. Proponuję aby Noctowl i Beautifly polatały po okolicy, może coś zauważą, może nie, ale i tak przynajmniej godzinę możemy tu spokojnie siedzieć i odpoczywać. Zresztą przerwę obiadową trzeba zrobić i tak i tak.  
Ostatecznie więc mój pomysł został zaakceptowany. Rozbiliśmy prowizoryczne obozowisko, Noctowl i Beautifly poleciały na zwiad, zaś my zabraliśmy się za przygotowania posiłku.  
- Czy to mogła być robota jakiegoś Dark Poka? - zapytała Clair, gdy już obiad był gotowy.  
- Niestety jest to prawdopodobne. Wprawdzie nie sądziłem, że w górach "Targowica" może mieć jakieś laboratoria ze względu na trudność w dostarczaniu sprzętu i zaopatrzenia, jednak z drugiej strony jest to też jedna z najlepszych kryjówek jakie mogą być w całym kraju. - odparł Max kiwając głową.  
- No tak, tylko jeśli to faktycznie byłby Dark Pokemon, to naszym obowiązkiem jest wtrącić się w jego poszukiwania i nie ważne, czy mieszkańcy wioski się na to zgadzają, czy też nie. - oznajmiła stanowczo Clair i musiałem przyznać, że dziewczyna ma rację. Nidoking, Gyarados, Sneasel, każdy z nich był agresywny, ale też każdego z nich dało się w jakimś stopniu oswoić. Nidoking obecnie wędrował z Karen, Sneasel towarzyszył mnie, zaś Gyarados pływał spokojnie w głębokich wodach Bałtyku nie niepokojony już przez nikogo. Niestety jeśli tutaj faktycznie mieliśmy do czynienia z Dark Pokiem, to wiadome były dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, mieszkańcy nie będą chcieli się z nim dogadać, a go przegonić lub nawet zgładzić. Po drugie nie dadzą rady, gdyż stwór okaże się za silny.  
- Toriś nie dumaj za bardzo. Zwiadowcy wracają. - przerwał mi rozmyślania głos Clair.  
Faktycznie Noctowl i Beautifly wróciły z oblotu okolicy i poinformowały nas, że jakieś dwa kilometry od wioski, bliżej zbocza górskiego również znalazły coś, co mogło być miejscem w którym został rozszarpany i pożarty Pokemon. Ślady wskazywały, że miało to miejsce trzy lub cztery dni temu. No i z tego stworka pozostała jedynie sterta kości.  
- Niedobrze. Należy uznać, że ów stwór atakuje regularnie Poki z wioski i porywa aby zjeść. Czyli mamy do czynienia z drapieżnikiem, jednak znacznie bardziej agresywnym od typowych Poków. - skomentowałem raport.  
- No i trzeba pamiętać, że Poki atakują inne Poki zwykle w obronie własnej lub w obronie terytorium. Niezwykle rzadko się zdarza, aby jeden Pokemon zaatakował drugiego po to, aby go zjeść. - przypomniał Max.  
- I jak rozumiem takie wioskowe Poki trzymane w celach hodowlanych są słabsze pewnie nawet od dziko żyjących przedstawicieli swego gatunku. W końcu nie trenują, nie walczą, praktycznie tylko jedzą i śpią, więc nie dziwne, że są łatwym celem. - uzupełniła Clair.  
- Dokładnie tak. Tym samym uważam, że sytuacja jest na tyle poważna, że mimo wszystko musimy się w nią wtrącić. Jak będzie trzeba, to pokaże się Sneasela, aby uświadomić mieszkańcom z czym mogą mieć do czynienia. - postanowiłem.  
- No chyba że oni wiedzą czym jest stwór atakujący ich stada. - zasugerował jeszcze Max, ale przekonać się o tym można było tylko w jeden sposób. Trzeba było wrócić do wioski i wymusić widzenie ze Starszym Wioski, jak go miejscowi nazywali.  
Uporawszy się więc z obiadem i tym razem zawróciwszy wszystkie Pokemony, aby pokazać że nie chcemy wszczynać awantur znów wkroczyliśmy do Bukowiny Tatrzańskiej witani zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami mieszkańców.  
- Trenerzy znowu tutaj? Coś potrzebujecie? Może mleko Miltanków, dobre i zdrowe to i po dobrej cenie mogę trochę sprzedać. - powitała nas starsza kobieta, będąca świadkiem naszej rozmowy sprzed godziny.  
- Dziękujemy, może później. Widzi pani, chodzi o to, że być może wiemy co to za stwor was atakuje. - zacząłem spokojnie.  
- Wiecie? - tu kobieta obejrzała nas uważnie, po czym spytała nieufnie - Zwiał wam jakiś i teraz go szukacie?  
- Nie, nie. Po prostu być może wcześniej mieliśmy do czynienia z podobnymi stworami. Nie są to bowiem typowe dziko żyjące Pokemony. - odparłem szybko, mając nadzieję, że za pięć minut nie będziemy musieli zmykać z wioski przeganiani przez mieszkańców.  
- Eh, już się wam chyba mówiło, że to nasze sprawy są. - wtrącił się przechodzący obok mężczyzna.  
- Tak rozumiem to i szanuję. Jednak jeśli to co zagraża waszym Pokemonom jest tym o czym myślę, to obawiam się, że możecie nie dać rady tego powstrzymać, a walka z tym może się źle skończyć. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie mam racji. - odparłem ostrożnie dobierając słowa.  
- Hmm... Może macie rację. Obława jest zaplanowana na noc, bo wtedy Czupakabra się pojawia, więc może to nie przypadek, że zjawiliście się akurat dzisiaj. - w zamyśleniu kobieta pokiwała głową i wyglądało na to, że dała się przekonać do naszej pomocy w ich problemach.  
- Tylko nie zaczynaj znowu z tymi swoimi filozofiami. - odparł mężczyzna - Ja uważam, że sami też damy sobie radę, ale... Co racja to racja, ich Poki są wyszkolone, nasze stada są słabe, więc możemy liczyć tylko na własną siłę. Dobra trenerzy, w środku wioski jest piętrowy dom z czerwonej cegły, sąsiednie wszystkie są drewniane, więc rzuca się w oczy. Jeśli Starszy Woski zechce was wysłuchać, to was wpuści, a jak nie to ruszycie w dalszą drogę. - to mówiąc mężczyzna skinął głowa starszej kobiecie i odszedł.  
- No cóż... Dziękujemy. - powiedziałem tylko, a również się ukłoniwszy udaliśmy się pod wskazany adres.  
- Czupakarba? Dobrze zapamiętałam? Nie słyszałam jeszcze o takim Pokemonie. Twardowski opowiadał wiele o rzadkich i dziwnych gatunkach, ale o nim nie wspomniał - cicho powiedziała Clair, gdy zbliżaliśmy się do domu Starszego Wioski. Trzeba przyznać, że dwa dni wędrówki ze starszym i doświadczonym trenerem jakim był pan Twardowski dostarczyły nam bardzo wielu informacji o różnych Pokemonach, ale faktycznie nazwę wymienioną przez kobietę usłyszeliśmy po raz pierwszy. Nie było jednak czasu na sprawdzanie w PokeEncyklopedii co i jak, bowiem stanęliśmy już u celu i teraz Clair zapukała głośno do drzwi, a ja musiałem szybko przygotować dobrą mowę na przekonanie Starszego Wioski, że nasza pomoc jest potrzebna. Na szczęście okazało się, że nie muszę się zbytnio wysilać, bowiem kilku mieszkańców widząc nas stało teraz w niewielkiej odległości i przyglądało się, zapewne zastanawiając czego chcemy.  
- Dzień dobry. - powiedziałem, gdy tylko drzwi się otwarły i stanął w ich starszy mężczyzna, bez wątpienia przywódca wioski.  
- O, nowe twarze. Już mi ktoś wspomniał o wędrowcach... Trenerzy, czy tak? - Starszy Wioski nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego naszym widokiem i było jasne, że już został uprzedzony, o przybyciu obcych.  
- Się uparli żeby nam pomóc. - wtrącił jeden z obserwujących nas mieszkańców.  
- Tak, właśnie. Myślę bowiem, że wiemy czym może być stwór jaki was atakuje. - wyjaśniłem.  
Starszy Wioski przyglądał się nam jeszcze przez chwilę, wreszcie otworzył szerzej drzwi i gestem zaprosił nas do środka.  
- Skoro ludzie was nie przegonili to pewnie dobrze wam z oczu patrzy. No niech stracę, powiem wam co się dzieje, wy mi powiecie co wiecie, może się to przyda.  
Po tych słowach mężczyzna zaprowadził nas do pokoju gościnnego, jeśli tak go można było nazwać, a po zajęciu przez nas krzeseł sam również usiadł i bez zbędnych wstępów zaczął wyjaśnienia:  
- Na początku nie bardzo było wiadomo co się dzieje. Zniknął najpierw jeden Mareep, po dwóch dniach z kolei Miltank, a potem dwa Mareepy. Początkowo wiadomo było tylko, że nocą coś zakrada się do wioski i porywa nasze Pokemony. Od czwartej nocy zaczęły się warty, zaś piątej nocy i przy trzecim ataku, właśnie tym gdzie zniknęły dwa Mareepy jeden z mieszkańców zauważył jakieś dwunożne stworzenie niosące na plecach właśnie owe Pokemony. Trzeba było działać, jednak poszukiwania dziwnego stwora nie dawały rezultatu, zaś nocne obchody również niewiele dawały, gdyż potwór, Czupakabra jak go nazwaliśmy, był szybki i sprytny. Zwykle co drugą noc pojawia się zawsze w innej części wioski i porywa jednego lub dwa Pokemony, aby potem gdzieś je w spokoju pożreć, a my tylko znajdujemy to co i wy znaleźliście, czyli rozszarpane pozostałości.  
Pokiwaliśmy głowami rozumiejąc już mniej więcej jak wygląda problem wioski. Zastanawiałem się teraz, czy faktycznie mamy rację i czy owym stworem może być kolejny Dark Pokemon. Pierwsze pytanie w tej kwestii zadał Max:  
- Czy udało się komuś zobaczyć dokładnie jak ów stwór wyglądał?  
- Niestety nie. Wiadomo że w nocy ciemno, a że Czupakabra jest dodatkowo szybki to tylko utrudnia to sprawę. Jednak teraz mamy nadzieje wreszcie go dopaść. - odparł Starszy Wioski, co sprawiło, że teraz ja zadałem pytanie:  
- Czy ten stwór atakował mieszkańców? Czy może interesuje go tylko schwytanie zdobyczy i wyniesienie jej z wioski?  
- Zwykle nie miał okazji do ataku, gdyż nocne warty pojawiały się gdy już zdołał poranić i wynieść jakiegoś Poka. Jeśli ktoś go widział, to na granicy wioski ,gdy umyka w stronę gór. Wszelkie poszukiwania jednak nie zdawały rezultatu. Teraz więc, gdy wiemy już, że samo wartowanie nic nie daje zdecydowaliśmy na kontratak i właściwie dobrze, że się zjawiliście, gdyż tak jak mówisz trenerze boję się, aby Czupakabra nie zaatakował któregoś z mieszkańców.  
- Chce pan, abyśmy z Pokami spełnili rolę wsparcia, gdyby doszło do walki. - stwierdziła Clair, zaś mężczyzna tylko pokiwał głową, po czym wyjaśnił plan:  
- Nie możemy złapać Czupakabry na "gorącym uczynku" jak to się mówi, więc trzeba sprawić, aby sam do nas przyszedł. Tej nocy jeden z Miltanków zostanie na wypasie poza stodołą, będzie to przy granicy wioski i mamy nadzieję, że stwór wybierze go na cel, zwłaszcza że jedzenia by miał z niego więcej niż z Mareepa. Mieszkańcy zaś ukryci w pobliskich domach będą czekać i gdy stwór się zjawi zaatakują. Żeby było jasne, nie chcemy tego stwora schwytać, chcemy go zabić, lub mocno poranić. W każdym razie pozbyć się go raz na zawsze. Jeśli więc chcecie pomóc, to mam nadzieję, że wasze Pokemony uchronią mieszkańców przed udziałem w walce z Czupakabrą.  
- Tak, chcemy pomóc, a jeśli to możliwe, to wolelibyśmy złapać tego stwora, jednak to już zależy od rozwoju sytuacji. - odparłem dyplomatycznie. Szczerze mówiąc nie uśmiechało mi się zabijanie, nawet jeśli byłby to agresywny Dark Pokemon. Wiedziałem bowiem, że te Poki nie są złe, tak naprawdę to "Targowica" zrobiła z nich potwory.  
- Dobrze więc obława zaczyna się o ósmej wieczorem. Grupę uderzeniowa znajdziecie bez trudu, jakby ktoś miał zastrzeżenia co do waszego udziału to powiecie, że dałem wam zezwolenie. Zresztą też powinienem tam być, więc nie będzie problemu. No to do wieczora.  
Ostatnie słowa Starszego Wioski dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że spotkanie zakończone. Pożegnaliśmy się więc i wróciliśmy do prowizorycznego obozowiska, aby resztę dnia spędzić na treningu Poków i oczekiwaniu wieczornej obławy na Czupakabrę.

Punktualnie o ósmej zjawiliśmy się na granicy wioski, gdzie kilku mężczyzn uzbrojonych w kosy i widły czekało na rozkazy. Na nasz widok niektórzy byli zaskoczeni, jednak jeden z mieszkańców, ten sam który widział nas, gdy wchodziliśmy do domu Starszego Wioski wyjaśnił pozostałym sytuację.  
- No w porządku, jeśli mają zezwolenie. No i mimo wszystko jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to lepiej żeby oni zostali zeżarci, a nie my. - podsumował sytuację jeden z mężczyzn.  
- Pocieszające. - mruknęła sarkastycznie Clair, obecnie poza Absolem towarzyszył jej Duskull, Pok który o wiele lepiej radził sobie w nocy niż w dzień, a w ewentualnej bitwie byłby świetnym wsparciem. Ja obecnie poza PokeBallem miałem Noctowla, oraz Kadabrę, który miał za zadanie badać otoczenie i ostrzegać, gdy coś się zacznie zbliżać. Maxowi natomiast jak zwykle towarzyszył Bellossom i wprawdzie stworek będący w połowie typem Światło średnio radził sobie w nocy, jednak jak stwierdził Max: " jak trening to trening."  
Wkrótce wszyscy zostali rozdzieleni i pochowali się w pobliskich budynkach, a na trawie przed uchylonymi drzwiami do stodoły został jedynie Miltank, któremu średnio podobała się rola przynęty, jednak wiedział, że "to dla dobra sprawy". Początkowo nic się nie działo, czas powoli płynął i normalnie pewnie już dawno bym zasnął, jednak obecnie sytuacja była zbyt napięta i tak jak wszyscy nerwowo oczekiwałem rozwoju wypadków. Po kilku godzinach i gdy północ była już blisko usłyszałem ostrzeżenie Kadabry:  
"Coś się zbliża... Szybkie i dwunożne..."  
- Wyczuwasz coś dziwnego, jakieś zakłócenia, komplikacje, czy coś podobnego? - zapytałem szeptem.  
"Nie jestem pewny... Coś jest nie tak... Ale nie potrafię... Dokładnie określić co..." - usłyszałem wyjaśnienie.  
- Nadchodzi. - wyjaśniłem Maxowi i Clair, gdy moi przyjaciele zauważyli że rozmawiam z Kadabrą. Zostaliśmy rozdzieleni tak, że nam nie towarzyszył żaden z mieszkańców. Może nie chcieli, a może Starszy Wioski uznał, że sami wiemy najlepiej co robić, teraz zaś oczekiwaliśmy nerwowo na rozwój wypadków. Po kilku chwilach również Miltank wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, bowiem bardziej nerwowo niż do tej pory rozglądał się na boki i najchętniej zapewne schroniłby się w stodole.  
I nagle nastąpił atak, był tak szybki, że chyba nawet Kadabra nie zdążył go wykryć. Ciemna sylwetka dwunożnego stwora skoczyła wprost na wystraszonego Miltanka i już zamierzała ciachnąć Poka pazurami, gdy z pobliskich domów wyskoczyli z krzykiem mieszkańcy i rzucili się do ataku na Czupakabrę.  
- Dajcie więcej światła, może go oślepimy! No i łatwiej będzie celować! - usłyszeliśmy okrzyki Starszego Wioski.  
Stwór przez chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, zapewne nie spodziewał się pułapki, ale szybko doszedł do siebie. Warknął gniewnie, zamachnął na Miltanka i kto wie, czy nie poraniłby poważnie Pokemona, gdyby nie to, że jeden z atakujących cisnął w niego widłami i trafił w ramię stwora. Czupakabra ryknął wściekle, zaś Miltank ratował się ucieczką przed napastnikiem. Następnie stwór szybko ocenił sytuację i widząc, że mieszkańców jest dziesięciu, również zdecydował się na ucieczkę. Wykonawszy efektowny skok minął dwóch atakujących i pobiegł w stronę stodoły w której się ukrywaliśmy.  
- Jak pozwolimy mu uciec, to ludzie się wkurzą. - mruknął Max.  
- Ale zabić go przecież nie zabijemy. - odparłem. Kadabra zdołał potraktować stwora Czytaniem Umysłu co dawało szanse na łatwiejsze wykrycie go za dnia. Niestety szansa a pewność to dwie różne rzeczy i tak ostatecznie Clair zadecydowała za nas.  
- Duskull atakuj Kulami Cienia, Absol przygotuj się z Tańcem Miecza.  
Poke-Duch szybko wyleciał ze stodoły i stanąwszy na drodze Czupakabrze zaczął strzelać w niego czarnymi kulkami. I wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego, bowiem pociski wprawdzie trafiały w przeciwnika, jednak widać było wyraźnie, że rozbijają się na jego ciele nie czyniąc mu żadnej krzywdy.  
- Jest tak silny? - zapytała jeszcze zaskoczona Clair. Nie byłem pewny, czy to siła Czupakabry, czy może faktycznie mamy do czynienia z Dark Pokiem, wiedziałem jednak że teraz trzeba szybko działać, bowiem stwór minął Duskulla i błyskawicznie zbliżał się do trenerki i nie było wątpliwości, że jego celem jest atak...


	113. Czupakabra

ODCINEK 113: CZUPAKABRA.

- Jest tak silny? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair, gdy Kule Cienia wystrzelone przez Duskulla w przeciwnika nie tylko nie uczyniły mu żadnej krzywdy, ale wręcz zdawały się znikać, po zetknięciu z ciałem Czupakabry. Stwór właściwie zignorował Poke-Ducha i przeskakując nad nim z wściekłym rykiem rzucił się na dziewczynę. Staliśmy obecnie w drzwiach stodoły, w której ukrywaliśmy się podczas czekania na zjawienie dziwnego Pokemona i niestety stanowiliśmy łatwy cel. Na szczęście nasze Poki również były w pogotowiu i teraz korzystając z chwili czasu jaką zyskał dzięki atakowi Duskulla, Absol podładowany Tańcem Miecza skoczył wprost na przeciwnika niemal w ostatniej chwili odpychając go od trenerki.  
- Gryzienie i Rozcinanie, któryś z nich musi zadziałać. - zadecydowała szybko dziewczyna widząc, że Czupakabra został przygnieciony do ziemi przez Absola.  
- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytałem na wszelki wypadek. Wprawdzie tajemnicy stwór nie zdążył zaatakować trenerki, ale wolałem się upewnić.  
- W porządku Toriś, chociaż przyznam, że mało brakowało. Spryciarz z niego, niby ucieka, ale jakby co, to będzie atakował. - odparła Clair.  
- Zaatakował tylko dlatego, że uniemożliwiliśmy mu ucieczkę. Gdybyśmy nic nie robili, to pewnie przebiegłby obok nas. - stwierdził Max.  
- Tak, ale wtedy to mieszkańcy wioski mogliby się wkurzyć. - mruknąłem.  
Tymczasem Czupakabra z Absolem walczyły zawzięcie. Biało-czarny stworek wgryzł się boleśnie w ramię przeciwnika, to samo które chwilę wcześniej zraniły widły rzucone przez jednego z mieszkańców wioski i z całych sił starał się przygnieść stworka do ziemi. Przeciwnik jednak nie zamierzał się poddać, a dzielnie walcząc sprawiał wrażenie silniejszego od Absola. Tymczasem mieszkańcy dostrzegli co się dzieje i teraz szybko się zbliżali, a wraz z nimi Starszy Wioski.  
- Oświetlcie go, może znowu damy radę go czymś trafić! - krzyknął jeden z nich.  
- W sumie dobrze by było zobaczyć z czym mamy do czynienia. - stwierdził Max, po czym polecił - Bellossom zrób Blask, ale w formie światła, a nie oślepiania.  
Rośliny stworek pokiwał łebkiem, a po chwili kwiaty na jego głowie zaczęły emitować niewielkie światło, którego intensywność wzrastała z każdą chwilą.  
- Nieźle, no to chyba mamy nową latarkę. - skomentowała to Clair, cały czas uważnie obserwując walczące Poki. Absol nadal miał przewagę i nadal okładał pazurami przeciwnika. Teraz jednak, gdy półmrok zaczął być rozświetlany przez Bellossoma, Czupakabra warknął wściekle i uderzył raz, a mocno w brzuch Absola, dzięki czemu zdołał strącić z siebie Poka. Następnie spojrzał jeszcze na zbliżających się mieszkańców, warknął groźnie i uniknąwszy kilku rzuconych w niego kamieni szybkim i dalekim skokiem znalazł się poza obszarem oświetlanym przez roślinnego stworka.  
- Ucieka! - krzyknął jeden z mieszkańców.  
- Gonić go! - podchwycił drugi.  
- Nie wiem, czy to taki dobry pomysł. - mruknął Max.  
- Namierzasz go jeszcze? - zapytałem Kadabrę, a w odpowiedzi usłyszałem:  
"Częściowo... Szybko się oddala... A Czytanie Umysłów... Ma ograniczony zasięg..."  
- Czyli też trzeba by było za nim pobiec, ale to nie jest mądry pomysł. Noc, ciemno, a jak ten stwór znów poczuje się otoczony, to zaatakuje. - zastanawiałem się na głos. Clair tymczasem korzystając ze światła wytwarzanego przez Bellossoma uważnie oglądała Absola i rany jakie zadał mu Czupakabra. Na szczęście nie były zbyt poważne, trochę zadrapań, które szybko się wyleczą. Trzeba więc było zatrzymać mieszkańców, nim to ich stwór zdecyduje się potraktować pazurami.  
- Stójcie! W nocy i tak go nie wytropicie bo jest za szybki! - na szczęście Starszy Wioski okazał się na tyle rozsądny, że podzielał nasz punkt widzenia. Mężczyźni niechętnie, ale usłuchali i powoli zbliżali się do nas. Przywódca wioski również podszedł i wyglądało na to, że teraz czas na krótka naradę podsumowującą nocną obławę.  
- Dobrze. Wszyscy są? Nikt nie został ranny? - zaczął Starszy Wioski, a gdy usłyszał w odpowiedzi, że nikomu nic się nie stało zwrócił się do nas:  
- No trenerzy, całkiem niezła akcja. Szkoda, że nie udało się go pokonać, ale i tak daliśmy mu popalić.  
- Tak, ostatecznie oświetlenie terenu było błędem i wygląda na to, że ten... Czupakabra nie lubi światła dziennego. - odparł Max.  
- Dlatego zawsze atakuje nocą. W takim razie jakby go wytropić za dnia, to powinien być słabszy. - wywnioskował jeden z mężczyzn.  
- Tylko że ten stwór nie sprowokowany ludzi nie zaatakuje, a przynajmniej tak mi to wyglądało. - stwierdziłem.  
- Fakt, gdy zobaczył że nas dużo, to zwiewał. Może da mu to do myślenia i już nie wróci. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- Dobrze, proszę o spokój. Na razie nocne zadanie uznaję za zakończone i sugeruję udać się na spoczynek. Jutro postanowimy co robić dalej. Może uda się wytropić tego stwora. Przypadkiem nikt nie zdołał rozpoznać czym mógł być? - zapytał jeszcze Starszy Wioski, ale niestety odpowiedziały mu jedynie przeczące kręcenia głowami.  
- Śladów też za bardzo nie ma, gdyż walka odbyła się na trawie. - mruknął Max już oglądający teren starcia Poków.  
- Spokojnie trenerze. Poradzimy sobie, jak chcecie to możecie rankiem ruszać dalej. - zaproponował jeden z mieszkańców. No tak, nawet mimo tego, że dostaliśmy zezwolenie na udział w nocnej obławie, to i tak byliśmy tu obcy i mieszkańcy wioski najchętniej sami rozwiązaliby swoje problemy.  
- Dobrze, że tym razem nie mówią, że to nasz Pokemon kłopoty robi. - szepnęła cicho Clair, obecnie rozsmarowując jedną z maści leczących na zadrapaniach Absola.  
- W takim razie... Dobrej nocy wszystkim. Trenerzy mogą chyba przenocować w tej stodole, w której wartowali. Siano jest, więc w miarę miękkie spanie też będzie, a jutro zrobicie co chcecie. - to mówiąc Starszy Wioski powoli oddalił się w stronę swego domu zapewne z zamiarem udania się na spoczynek, ale i również ustaleniem dalszego planu działania. Mieszkańcy również powoli się rozeszli, żaden nie podziękował nam za pomoc, ale też jak zauważyła Clair żaden nie miał do nas pretensji, więc można uznać, że poszło nam o wiele lepiej niż podczas pożarów w Nowym Targu.  
- Gotowe. Teraz musisz wypocząć, to szybciej rany ci się zagoją. Dzielnie się spisałeś. - pochwaliła na koniec Absola Clair.  
- Hmm... A jutro co robimy? - zapytał jeszcze Max, gdy już tylko my i Poki zostaliśmy przed wejściem do stodoły.  
- Jutro? Lepiej żebyśmy to my zaleźli tego całego Czupakabrę, może zdołamy mu pomóc, czy coś, bo wioskowi to zapewne go zabiją. Szkoda. że nie udało się ustalić co to za Pokemon. - stwierdziłem.  
- Żółtek go potraktował tą swoją analizą, więc chyba go wytropi. No to wstępny plan mamy. Teraz czas na spanie. - niemal rozkazała Clair, po czym razem z Absolem i Duskullem zniknęła wewnątrz stodoły z zamiarem wyszukania sobie w miarę wygodnego legowiska w sianie.  
- Co racja to racja, na odpoczynek zasłużyliśmy. W porządku Bellossom, możesz przestać świecić. - Max poszedł za przykładem trenerki i tym sposobem nocna obława została zakończona. Zasypiając miałem nadzieję, że jutro problem Czupakabry zostanie rozwiązany i że nikt nie zostanie z tego powodu ranny.

Rankiem nikt nas wprawdzie nie poganiał z opuszczeniem stodoły, ale mieliśmy przeczucie, że im szybciej się spakujemy i wyruszymy na poszukiwania tajemniczego stwora, tym lepiej.  
- Wiemy że Kule Cienia nic mu nie robiły, co sugeruje że może to być Dark Pokemon odporny na tego typu ataki. - analizowała Clair, gdy zbliżaliśmy się do granicy wioski.  
- Albo najzwyczajniej w świecie ma typ Normal, gdyż on również jest odporny na duchowe ataki. - stwierdziłem.  
- I lepiej tej wersji się trzymajmy, bardziej prawdopodobna, a poza tym po co od razu zakładać najgorsze. - poparł mnie Max.  
- W sumie macie rację. Dobra, co teraz? Mamy plan gdzie idziemy? - zapytała trenerka, gdyż staliśmy już kilkadziesiąt metrów za ostatnimi zabudowaniami, mniej więcej w tym miejscu, w którym nocą uciekł Czupakabra.  
- Jak już mówiłem śladów jako takich nie ma, gdyż Pokemony walczyły na trawie. Wprawdzie Noctowl mógłby znów oblecieć okolicę, ale wątpię czy to coś da. - zastanawiał się na głos Max. Poke-Sowa zaś krążyła nad nami i czekała jaką decyzję podejmiemy, podobnie jak Bellossom i Absol, który teraz dodatkowo z nosem przy ziemi starał się złapać jakiś trop, ale nic mu z tego nie wychodziło.  
- Dobra Toriś, proponuję wypuścić Żółtka i niech on powłóczy się po okolicy. Ma to swoje Czytanie Umysłów, więc może coś znajdzie. Poza tym Pierzak mimo wszystko może też polatać i obejrzeć teren, no i my również pochodzimy tu i tam. Teoretycznie wcześniej czy później ktoś coś powinien znaleźć i niekoniecznie będzie to kolejny zeżarty Pokemon. - zadecydowała Clair.  
- Co racja to racja, im więcej poszukiwaczy, tym większa szansa na znalezienie czegoś. - pokiwałem głową i wypuściłem Kadabrę.  
"Ja tylko przypomnę... Że idąc nie jestem... Szczególnie szybki..." - usłyszałem na powitanie. No tak, Psycho-Pok mimo siedzenia w PokeBallu doskonale wiedział co się wokół niego dzieje i teraz wyrażał swoją opinie o naszym planie.  
- Nie musisz być szybki, ważne żebyś znów wykrył Czupakabrę. - odparłem stworkowi, a wypuściwszy Charizarda zaproponowałem - Powędrujecie razem jakby co, to łatwiej będzie wam sobie poradzić gdyby coś was zaatakowało.  
Streściłem krótko nasz plan ognistemu jaszczurowi i tak nasza drużyna się rozdzieliła. Noctowl poleciał na wschód, my powędrowaliśmy na zachód, zaś Kadabra z Charizardem na północ. Ustalono jeszcze, że czas poszukiwań ma trwać mniej więcej trzy godziny, po których znowu spotykamy się na granicy wioski.  
- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt ich za dzikie Poki nie weźmie i nie będzie chciał łapać. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Mała szansa. Podejrzewam, że jesteśmy tu jedynymi trenerami w promieniu wielu kilometrów. - odparł Max.  
Wędrowaliśmy drogą między polami, powoli zbliżając się do stromego zbocza jednego z górskich szczytów. Miałem nadzieję, że Czupakabra nie zamieszkuje na szczycie którejś z gór, gdyż w takim wypadku odnalezienie go byłoby prawie niemożliwe.  
- A w ogóle to stwierdzam, że w nocy to popełniliśmy wielką głupotę zapominając o jednej z podstawowych czynności, jakie się wykonuje przy spotkaniach z dziwnymi Pokami. - oznajmiła w pewnej chwili Clair, gdy przewędrowaliśmy już spory kawałek nadal niczego dziwnego ani podejrzanego nie znajdując.  
- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Max.  
- PokeEncyklopedię rzecz jasna. No ja rozumiem że ciemno było, no i wszyscy przejeci walką ze stworem, ale jak drugi raz się na niego natkniemy, to Toriś od razu traktuje go swoim elektronicznym wszystkowiedzącym urządzonkiem. Dzięki temu przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieć, czy to Dark Pok, czy nie. - wyjaśniła trenerka.  
- No jeśli jest to znany Pokemon, to jego wpis będzie, jeśli nie... Cóż, zobaczymy. - odparłem przyznając rację dziewczynie i uświadamiając sobie, że faktycznie najprostsze rozwiązanie znacznie ułatwiłoby poszukiwanie stwora. No tak ,tylko że na najprostsze rozwiązania najtrudniej wpaść.  
Trzy godziny minęły i mimo obejścia sporego terenu, a nawet wdrapania się częściowo na pobliski szczyt śladów Czupakabry w naszym rejonie poszukiwań nie znaleźliśmy. Pozostało mieć nadzieję, że Pokom lepiej poszło i gdy wracaliśmy do umówionego miejsca spotkania zarówno Noctowl jak i Kadabra z Charizardem już na nas czekały.  
- No drużyna, pocieszcie mnie i powiedzcie, że coś znaleźliście. - zachęciła stworki Clair.  
Noctowl pokręcił tylko przecząco głową i hukaniem oznajmił, że poszukiwania nie zdały rezultatu. Nie natrafił na nic dziwnego i na szczęście żadnego nowego rozszarpanego Pokemona też nie widział.  
"My jednak... Coś mamy..." - następnie usłyszałem Kadabrę, który zaczął składać raport.  
- Coś? - zapytałem, mając nadzieję, że Psycho-Pok faktycznie natrafił na ślad tajemniczego stwora.  
"Tamten szczyt..." - Kadaba wskazał łyżką na górę w kierunku której wyruszył na poszukiwania - "Jest tam jaskinia... Nie widać jej z dołu... Zarastają drzewa... Ale wiem że jest... I w środku... Powinien być ten stwor... A przynajmniej tak czuję..."  
- Jaskinia między drzewami, to tłumaczy czemu do tej pory nikt jej nie znalazł. - pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- Ehhh... Stwierdzam że Żółtek powinien się naukać gadać nie tylko z tobą. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Jak go ładnie poprosisz, to może zacznie. - zasugerował Max uśmiechając się przy tym.  
- Wstrzymajcie się z żartami, skoro mamy punkt odniesienia, to trzeba szybko wyruszać. Im prędzej dowiemy się co to za stwór i o co mu właściwie chodzi, tym lepiej i dla mieszkańców wioski i dla niego. - zareagowałem szybko widząc, że Clair już zamierza odciąć się chłopakowi.  
"Mniej więcej dwa kilometry... W linii prostej.. Ja znikam... Nie chce was spowalniać..." - to mówiąc Psycho-Pok wteleportował się do PokeBalla. Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy Charizarda również zawrócić, ale ostatecznie uznałem, że lepiej aby wędrował z nami, tak na wszelki wypadek. Po dwudziestu minutach, zgodnie z wskazówkami Kadabry staliśmy przed stromym zboczem górskim, które porastało sporo świerków i sosen skutecznie utrudniając rozeznanie się, czy faktycznie gdzieś tam jest jakaś jaskinia, czy też nie.  
- No i fajnie, tylko co teraz? Bo wspinaczka za prosta to nie będzie. - mruknąłem obserwując drzewa.  
- Mam przypomnieć o lataniu na pewnym Pokemonie? - zapytała niewinnie Clair.  
- Właściwie jakby Noctowl z Charizardem polecieli zobaczyć jak wysoko ta jaskinia się znajduje, to by źle nie było. - zasugerował Max, zaś Poki już miały wyruszyć na zwiad, gdy nagle z głośnym rykiem spomiędzy drzew wypadł duży dwunożny Pokemon i rzucił się na mnie, gdyż niestety stałem najbliżej lasu.  
- Toriś uważaj! - krzyknęła jeszcze Clair, Absol skoczył aby przyjąć na siebie atak stwora, na szczęście Charizard nie musiał się ruszyć, aby mnie ochronić. Wystrzelił jedynie sporej wielkości Strumień Ognia, którym trafił w przeciwnika i odepchnął go na kilkanaście metrów, po czym równie szybko ogień wstrzymał. No cóż, drzewa blisko, trawa pod nogami, lepiej było nie ryzykować, że spowodujemy jakiś pożar.  
- Dzięki, mało brakowało. - podziękowałem ognistemu jaszczurowi, który w odpowiedzi tylko skinął głową uważnie obserwując tajemniczego stwora.  
- Niemożliwe, przecież to jest... - wymruczał Max również przyglądając się dwunożnemu Pokowi o białej sierści, długich rekach i czymś w rodzaju czerwonej czupryny na głowie.  
- Toriś, jak jesteś cały, to odpalaj PokeEncyklopedię. - przypomniała Clair.  
- Ne ma takiej potrzeby. Ten stwór to Vigoroth, Czupakabra jest Vigorothem, Pokiem typu Normal, który wprawdzie nie należy do jakiś szczególnie rzadkich, ale też... - dalsze me wyjaśnienia przerwał stwór, który z głośnym rykiem rzucił się tym razem na Bellossoma, jednak Asbol był już przygotowany i teraz bez trudu przerwał atak Vigorotha i tak jak podczas nocnego starcia zderzył się z nim i starał przygnieść do ziemi.  
- Kolor normalny, blizn też nie widać. Mimo wszystko coś tu nie gra. - zastanawiał się na głos Max.  
- Clair wycofaj Asbola, po nocnym pojedynku można sądzić, że siła obu stworków jest podobna, więc nawet jeśli go pokonasz, to Absol za bardzo oberwie, a Punktów Medycznych w okolicy nie ma. - zasugerowałem.  
Dziewczynie niezbyt się to podobało, ale niestety miałem rację, gdyż Vigoroth mocnym uderzeniem łapy rozciął skórę przeciwnika i może i Absol oddał mu z nawiązką, ale widać było, ze Poki walcząc prezentują bardzo zbliżony poziom.  
- No dobra, ale w takim razie co robimy? - zapytała trenerka obserwując siłujące się Pokemony.  
- No cóż... - mruknąłem niepewnie, po czym zawołałem głośno - Hej Vigoroth, nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić! Chcieliśmy tylko porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się czemu atakujesz Pokemony z wioski?!  
Jedyną reakcją był zwinny unik Czupakabry przed pazurami Absola i bolesny cios wymierzony w czarno-białego stworka.  
- Hej, on sobie za dużo pozwala. - mruknęła podenerwowana Clair sięgając po PokeBall.  
- Absol wycofaj się. Robimy zmianę. - poleciłem i na szczęście Pokemon mnie usłuchał, gdyż uskoczywszy przed następnymi ciosami Vigorotha zwinnym susem stanął obok swojej opiekunki. Czupakabra jednak nie był zadowolony z faktu utraty przeciwnika i teraz spojrzał na nas groźnie, a następnie skoczył wprost na Clair, jednak dziewczyna była przygotowana, gdyż tuż przed nią wypuszczony został Blastoise i to na jego skorupie ostatecznie zatrzymał się stwór.  
- Wodne Działo w niego. - poleciła z satysfakcją w głosie trenerka. Poke-Żółw wystrzelił, jednak ku jego zdziwieniu Vigoroth zdołał uskoczyć przed wodnym strumieniem i teraz przymierzał się do zaatakowania Maxa. Chłopak również był już gotów do walki, gdyż obok niego stał Venusaur, który wystrzeliwszy Dzikie Pnącza zdołał schwytać nimi atakującego Czupakabrę.  
- Dobra jest. Trzymaj go, a my go trochę podtopimy. - zareagowała entuzjastycznie Clair. Stwór jednak nie zamierzał się poddać i wściekle rycząc wił się w pętach starając je przeciąć pazurami, czy też przegryźć zębami.  
- Daj spokój. - powstrzymałem trenerkę i widząc, że Czupakabra chwilowo faktycznie jest unieruchomiony podszedłem powoli do szamoczącego się stwora. Patrzył on na mnie ze złością i gdyby mógł, to zapewne potraktowałby mnie swoimi pazurami. W przeszłości już parę razy udawało mi się dogadywać z rozjuszonymi Pokemonami, mało tego w pewnym sensie oswoiłem Dark Poka i teraz też trzeba było znaleźć sposób na porozumienie się z tym Vigorothem.  
- Naprawdę nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić. Nie wiem co ci się stało, ani co sprawiło że jesteś taki agresywny. Domyślam się, że to mogła być sprawka ludzi i dlatego nie chcesz nam zaufać. Wierz mi jednak, że my jesteśmy tymi dobrymi, co to starają się powstrzymać złych od krzywdzenia Pokemonow. Nie wiem jak mógłbym ci to udowodnić, ale myślę, że jeśli się uspokoisz, to sam zdołasz to dostrzec. - powiedziałem spokojnie patrząc wprost w oczy Czupakabry. Oczywiście mogłem od razu wypuścić Sneasela jako dowód na to, że zwalczamy razem "Targowicę", uznałem jednak, że będzie to rozwiązanie ostateczne, gdy nic innego nie zadziała. No i miałem przeczucie, że bez pomocy Dark Poka zdołam uspokoić rozjuszonego stwora.  
- Toriś znowu czaruje. - szepnęła z podziwem Clair obecnie oglądając nowe zadrapania, jakich Absol dorobił się w potyczce z Czupakabrą.  
- I wygląda na to, że znowu mu wyszło. - odparł również szeptem Max, gdyż Vigoroth po mojej krótkiej przemowie przestał się rzucać i patrzył na mnie teraz już bardziej z zainteresowaniem, niż ze złością.  
- To jak, zgoda? Pozwolisz sobie pomóc i opowiesz kim jesteś i skąd się tu wziąłeś? - zapytałem, a stwór mrucząc pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie.  
- W porządku Venusaur, puść go. - polecił Max, a roślinny Pok szybko spełnił polecenie. Zastanawiałem się co będzie, jak Vigoroth okaże się sprytniejszy i będzie jedynie udawał chęć współpracy, a po uwolnieniu rzuci się na mnie, Wprawdzie zarówno stojący obok nas Venusaur, jak i Charizard z Blastoisem byli gotowi do natychmiastowej reakcji w razie czego, ale na szczęście okazało się, że stwór naprawdę się uspokoił i być może zdołałem zdobyć jego zaufanie.  
- Więc... Nie jesteś zwykłym Vigorothem prawda? - zacząłem rozmowę od pytania, jednocześnie uruchamiając PokeEncyklopedię, aby na bieżąco i bez problemu tłumaczyć to, co mówi Pokemon.  
- "Niestety... Kiedyś nim byłem, ale później..." - zaczął wyjaśnienia stwór. Od razu zauważyłem, że PokeEncyklopedia tłumaczy jego powarkiwania bez żadnych kłopotów, co było ostatecznym potwierdzeniem, że Dark Pokiem nie jest, gdyż ich języka urządzenie nie było w stanie przetłumaczyć.  
- "Zostałem złapany przez złych ludzi. Obiecali mi siłę, ale nie dali jej tak jak to zwykle się dzieje, poprzez treningi i walki." - kontynuował wyjaśnienia Czupakabra.  
- Eksperymentowali na tobie? - zapytałem z troską, a Vigoroth pokiwał głową ze smutkiem.  
- "Wstrzykiwali mi dziwne substancje, które miały zwiększyć moją siłę i szybkość i faktycznie zwiększały, ale ja nie chciałem aby tak to wyglądało. Chciałem tak jak zwykle Pokemony wędrować z trenerem, stopniowo stawać się silniejszy i lepszy, a nie tak na szybko i w dziwny sposób."  
- "Targowica" najpewniej. - mruknęła cicho Clair, a oczy zwęziły się jej jak zwykle, gdy starała się opanować złość.  
- Wiesz może, gdzie mniej więcej to było? Jednym z naszych celów jest odnaleźć tych ludzi i powstrzymać ich właśnie od takich eksperymentów na Pokemonach. - zapytał Max.  
- "Niestety nie mam pojęcia. Byłem zamknięty, gdy źli ludzie zrozumieli, że nie będę z nimi współpracował początkowo chcieli się mnie pozbyć, a później przekazali grupie, która dostarczała im Pokemony do eksperymentów. Miałem być czymś w rodzaju premii za dobrze wykonywaną prace, z tego co zrozumiałem. Poszczęściło mi się tym samym i zdołałem od owej grupy uciec, aby przewędrować przez góry i lasy i ostatecznie trafić tutaj. Niestety..."  
Vigoroth przerwał wyjaśnienia i widać było, że stara się odpowiednio dobrać słowa, aby jak najlepiej wyjaśnić to co chce powiedzieć. Po dłuższej chwili namysłu kontynuował:  
- "To coś co mi wstrzyknęli owszem sprawiło że byłem szybszy i silniejszy, ale też powodowało, że od czasu do czasu wpadałem w szał, który sprawiał że musiałem zabijać i pożerać Pokemony. Źli ludzie dawali mi coś na uspokojenie, dzięki czemu mogłem się kontrolować, ale gdy uciekłem nie panowałem już nad tym. To dlatego atakuję dzikie Pokemony i dziękuję ci, że zdołałeś mnie wyrwać z kolejnego napadu szału." - Czupakabra skłonił głowę, a ja odparłem:  
- Cieszę się, że zdołałem ci pomóc i przykro mi z powodu cierpień jakich doznałeś. Tropimy tych "złych ludzi" już od dawna i naszym celem jest powstrzymanie tego co robią. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś nam się to uda.  
- "Też mam taką nadzieje i przepraszam, że nie potrafię wam w żaden sposób pomoc. Ta banda do której mnie oddali wypuszczała mnie rzadko, najczęściej po to, aby podać leki uspokajające, a wtedy wiedziałem, że lepiej nie sprawiać kłopotów. Nie chcę tego, nie chce tej siły i agresywności. Chciałbym znów być taki jak dawniej." - i Vigoroth zaczął wydawać z siebie dźwięki podobne do płaczu.  
- Kolejny powód na powstrzymanie "Targowicy" - szepnęła Clair widząc reakcje Pokemona.  
- Tak, obyśmy wkrótce natrafili na ich ślad. - pokiwał głową Max, aby po chwili, podczas której Czupakabra zdołał się uspokoić zapytać - Co teraz? Dołączysz do nas, czy chcesz odejść i żyć spokojnie wśród gór i lasów.  
- "To nie takie proste..." - odparł Pokemon wzdychając.  
- No tak, nawet jeśli odejdziesz, to problem twojej agresywności nie zniknie. Max, jesteś w stanie zrobić jakiś specyfik, który mógłby tu pomóc? – zapytałem, sam nie wierząc, że rozwiązanie problemu będzie takie proste.  
- Niestety Tori, na coś takiego trzeba czasu i wielu badań. Przede wszystkim nie mam pojęcia co "Targowica" zrobiła, ze Vigoroth jest silniejszy i szybszy niż zwykli przedstawiciele jego gatunku. Pamiętasz nasze starce z nimi w Warszawie? Wtedy mieli Sevipera, który również był czymś takim potraktowany. Niestety sam bez odpowiedniej wiedzy nie dam rady nic zdziałać. - odparł chłopak z przepraszającą miną.  
- No to chyba trzeba będzie skontaktować się z Poniatowskim i zapytać co robimy. Może podeśle tu kogoś, kto się zna na medycynie, albo coś. - zaproponowała Clair.  
Musiałem przyznać, że w obecnej sytuacji to chyba jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie i już miałem włączyć w PokeEncyklopedii opcję telefonu i wybrać odpowiedni numer, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy spokojny głos dochodzący spomiędzy drzew rosnących na górskim zboczu:  
- W porządku trenerzy, dobra robota, ale widzę, że tu kończą się wasze możliwości. Na szczęście, nie moje.  
Ku naszemu zaskoczeniu z góry zszedł chłopak trochę starszy od nas, z ubioru łatwo było wywnioskować, że to wędrowny trener i miałem dziwne przeczucie, że jest on kimś więcej niż tylko trenerem.  
- A ty to coś za jeden? - zapytała wojowniczo Clair, jako pierwsza otrząsając się z zaskoczenia spowodowanego pojawieniem się dziwnego przybysza.  
- "Klimek" na mnie wołają i nie bójcie się, gdyż tak jak wy chcę pomóc temu Pokemonowi. – chłopak wskazał na Czupakabrę, który z zainteresowaniem się mu przyglądał. Nie zareagował agresywnie, co było dobrym znakiem i dawało do zrozumienia, że trener faktycznie przybył w pokojowych zamiarach, chociaż miejsce z którego nadszedł było co najmniej dziwne. Clair nie wyglądała na do końca przekonaną, a gdy spojrzałem na Maxa zobaczyłem, że młody trener nadal jest zaskoczony spotkaniem i chyba rozpoznał przybysza, gdyż w końcu wyszeptał:  
- Ten chłopak przed czterema laty wygrał Finały Ligi Pokemon...


	114. Prawdziwy Mistrz Pokemon

ODCINEK 114: PRAWDZIWY MISTRZ POKEMON.

Czupakabra został pokonany, a właściwie nie tyle pokonany, co zdołaliśmy się z nim dogadać. Okazało się, że Pokemon faktycznie był jednym z eksperymentów "Targowicy", ale z jakiegoś wcześniejszego etapu, gdyż poza zwiększoną siłą i szybkością nic więcej mu nie zrobili. Nie był Dark Pokiem. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że sztuczne zwiększenie zdolności Vigorotha zwiększyły dodatkowo jego agresywność przez co robił to co robił, czyli napadał na dzikie Poki i je pożerał. Sam stwór nie chciał tego, chciał być taki jak dawniej, niestety nie potrafiliśmy mu pomóc i wyglądało na to, że czas wezwać kogoś z Ligi Pokemon, aby zajął się Pokemonem.  
- W porządku trenerzy, dobra robota, ale widzę, że tu kończą się wasze możliwości. Na szczęście, nie moje.  
Wybieranie numeru do Poniatowskiego w PokeEncyklopedii przerwał mi głos chłopaka nieco starszego od nas, który wyszedł z lasu porastającego zbocze góry, przy której się obecnie znajdowaliśmy.  
- A ty to coś za jeden? - zapytała Clair wojowniczo.  
- "Klimek" na mnie wołają i nie bójcie się, gdyż tak jak wy chcę pomóc temu Pokemonowi. - odparł tajemniczy przybysz.  
Z ubioru było jasne, że jest to wędrowny trener, a widząc że Vigoroth jest spokojny uznałem, że chłopak faktycznie nie stanowi zagorzenia. Pozostała jednak kwestia kim on był i czy przybył tu również w sprawie Czupakabry, czy też jego pojawienie się było dziełem przypadku. Początek wyjaśnień dał cichy komentarz Maxa, który rozpoznał przybysza:  
- Ten chłopak przed czterema laty wygrał Finały Ligi Pokemon...  
- Eeee... Co? Młody możesz powtórzyć? - zapytała Clair nie do końca rozumiejąc co trener właśnie powiedział. Ja również nie byłem pewny, czy dobrze usłyszałem, ale przybysz tylko się roześmiał i wyjaśnił:  
- No fakt, czas leci, ale miło wiedzieć, że pamięta się jeszcze tych, którzy mimo wygranej odmówili zarówno Liderowania jak i stanowiska w Lidze Pokemon i zdecydowali na dalszą wędrówkę po kraju, trenowanie Poków i przeżywanie przygód.  
Pokiwałem tylko głową, nadal nie do końca rozumiejąc, Clair również wyglądała jakby domagała się dodatkowych wyjaśnień i tak Max uzupełnił wypowiedź trenera:  
- Jak wiecie w ścisłym finale Ligi Pokemon bierze udział szesnastu trenerów. Kilku z nich to ci co zebrali najwięcej odznak, pozostali to ci co mając ich mniej przeszli dodatkowo eliminacje. Klemens Bachleda zdobył ich... Dwanaście? - tu chłopak spojrzał pytająco na przybysza, który tylko pokiwał głową - Tak, dwanaście, co w praktyce dało mu trzy walki eliminacyjne, a później cztery pojedynki od jednej ósmej do wielkiego finału. Jednak mimo wygranej zrezygnował zarówno z możliwości przejęcia stadionu w Wałbrzychu, jak i z zostania doradcą, czy też konsultantem wśród Strażników Pokemon.  
- Dokładnie tak. Praca w Lidze Pokemon jest zwykle nudna, a walki z trenerami... Może i są ciekawe, ale na dłuższy okres czasu też stają się monotonne. Może za dużo przygód przeżyłem podczas wędrówki, albo po prostu zbyt niecierpliwy jestem. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że z tego co wiem Wałbrzych ma nową Liderkę od dwóch lat i dziewczyna daje popalić trenerom, a odznakę niełatwo zdobyć. - uzupełnił wyjaśnienia Maxa Klimek.  
- Daje popalić? Ha, no to jeszcze wyjdzie na to, że nie tylko Kraków będzie kłopotliwy jeśli chodzi o zdobycie odznaki. - mruknęła cicho Clair. Na razie jednak skoro było już jasne z kim mamy do czynienia, trzeba było rozwiązać problem Vigorotha, który obecnie siedział na trawie i cierpliwie czekał.  
- Tak, słyszałem już co nieco o tej "Targowicy", czy jak tam się nazwali. Eksperymenty na Pokemonach, okropność. Niestety mimo chęci nie udało mi się natrafić na żaden ich ślad i muszę przyznać, że dobrze się maskują, ale z tego co wiem ich główna baza padła dwa miesiące temu i może dlatego teraz siedzą cicho. W każdym razie - teraz chłopak zwrócił się wprost do Czupakabry - Tutaj nie mamy za bardzo możliwości pomóc ci i cię wyleczyć, jednak mam latającego Pokemona i z jego pomocą szybko moglibyśmy cię przetransportować do Krakowa, albo nawet do Warszawy gdzie z pewnością otrzymałbyś fachową pomoc od Ligi Pokemon. Jedyny problem to to, że musiałbym cię zamknąć w PokeBallu, ale obiecuję wypuścić, gdy tylko dolecimy na miejsce. Co ty na to?  
Vigoroth patrzył na chłopaka dłuższą chwilę, zapewne starał się rozpoznać, czy przybysz mówi prawdę, jednak ostatecznie pokiwał głową, a gdy Klemens rzucił w niego pustym PokeBallem od razu zniknął w środku.  
- Dziękuję. Jestem pewny, że ekipy medyczne zdołają ci pomóc. - szepnął cicho Klimek.  
- Czyli to już? Koniec misji powstrzymania niebezpiecznego Pokemona? - zapytała po dłuższej chwili Clair.  
- A owszem, muszę przyznać, że świetnie sobie poradziliście. Więź między trenerem, a jego Pokami jest silna, jednak niewielu potrafi taką więź nawiązać z dzikim Pokemonem. - pochwalił mnie chłopak i już zamierzał sięgnąć po PokeBall zapewne z lataczem, którym chciał odlecieć, gdy nagle, pod wpływem impulsu powiedziałem:  
- Mam prośbę. Mógłbym stoczyć z tobą pojedynek?  
Klemens spojrzał na mnie nieco zaskoczony, a ja zobaczyłem jeszcze jak Max z uśmiechem kiwa głową, a Clair mruczy cicho:  
- No i o to chodzi.  
- Pojedynek? Ze mną? Cóż, chwilę minęło od mojej ostatniej walki... - trener podrapał się po głowie, a w końcu zapytał - Mógłbym znać powód twego wyzwania?  
- Wersja skrócona, jako że się jeszcze nie przedstawiliśmy, jestem Tori ,a to Max i Clair. Jeśli nasze imiona nic ci nie mówią, to obawiam się, że trzeba będzie zrobić tłumaczenie w dłuższej wersji. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
- Ty jesteś... No jasne, głupek ze mnie. - Klimek uderzywszy dłonią w czoło roześmiał się głośno, aby po chwili kontynuować - W górach jesteśmy i to dlatego jakoś nie pokojarzyłem że wy to to całe TeTe o którym mi Poniatowski opowiadał. Faktycznie, wiecie o "Targowicy", macie silne Pokemony, wszystko pasuje. Wybaczcie, czasem naprawdę ciężko kapujący jestem.  
- Znowu to dziwne nazewnictwo... Jak rozumiem szefuńcio Ligi świetnie się bawi kibicując nam w naszej wędrówce i dowiadując o naszych postępach. - mruknęła poirytowana Clair.  
- Teraz ty będziesz narzekać na to, że jesteśmy sławni? - zapytał rozbawiony Max.  
- No więc skoro wszystko jasne, to uzupełnię jeszcze tylko to, że Lider z Krakowa dość konkretny łomot mi spuścił i dlatego teraz wędrujemy przez góry, trenujemy no i mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu, gdy wrócę na rewanż, to odznakę zdobędę. - zakończyłem wyjaśnienia.  
- A więc to tak... Cóż, powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja Odznaki Mocy nie zdobyłem i szczerze mówiąc nawet nie rzucałem wyzwania. Rozumiem więc, że walkę ze mną traktujesz właśnie jak trening połączony z testem umiejętności? - zapytał Klimek, a z jego miny wywnioskowałem, że na pojedynek się zgodzi i sam jest ciekaw jego wyniku.  
- Otóż to. – odparłem, a rozejrzawszy się wskazałem na płaski teren pozbawiony trawy, który świetnie sprawdzi się w roli prowizorycznej areny - Miejsce jest dobre, ryzyko uszkodzenia okolicy niewielkie, a Max jest doświadczony jeśli chodzi o sędziowanie.  
- Dobrze, zgadzam się na pojedynek. Tylko kwestia zasad... Hmm... Trzy Pokemony? - drapiąc się po głowie trener ustalił warunki starcia.  
- Szczerze, to wolałbym pięć. Myślę, że nie będzie problemu, a że Max poza funkcją sędziego zna się również na różnych specyfikach leczących, to bez kłopotu powinien dać radę postawić na nogi naszych podopiecznych, gdyby któryś za bardzo oberwał. - zaproponowałem.  
- Tori, nie przeceniasz mnie aby? - cicho skomentował młody trener.  
- Rozumiem, że chcesz iść na całość, więc niech będzie pięć Pokemonów. Zasady klasyczne i sugeruję zacząć od razu, gdyż im prędzej się uporamy, tym prędzej będę mógł wyruszyć w drogę.  
Pokiwałem głową. W pewnym sensie moja prośba była nieco egoistyczna, gdyż pomoc dla Vigorotha również była ważna, jednak obecnie Pokemon siedział w PokeBallu, więc nie było ryzyka, że znowu kogoś zaatakuje wpadając w szał. Zawróciliśmy niemal wszystkie nasze Poki, w roli widowni zostali jedynie Absol z Bellossomem. Max i Clair szybko i sprawnie wyznaczyli granice areny, upewniliśmy się, że teren jest kamienisto-ziemny i szanse na podpalenie gruntu są praktycznie zerowe, a następnie zająłem miejsce na jednym końcu areny, Klimek stanął na drugim, a Max uroczyście oznajmił:  
- Pojedynek na pięć Pokemonów według zasad klasycznych pomiędzy Mistrzem Pokemon sprzed czterech lat Klimkiem, a przyszłym Mistrzem Pokemon Torim uważam za rozpoczęty. Niech wygra lepszy, zaczynajcie.  
- Przyszły Mistrz Pokemon - mruknąłem sam do siebie uśmiechając się na tą myśl, ale faktem było, że właśnie zaczynałem pojedynek na poziomie tych, jakie czekają mnie w Wielkim Finale Ligi Pokemon. Klemens od razu wypuścił pierwszego ze swych podopiecznych, a okazała się nim być Nidoqueen, silna dwunożna bestia typu Trującego. Moim wyborem był Noctowl i teraz szybko poleciłem:  
- Leć w górę, użyj Przewidywania, a potem Powietrzny Cios.  
- Bomba Szlamowa. My latać nie umiemy, więc trzeba zestrzelić przeciwnika. - po krótkim namyśle zdecydował trener.  
Poke-Sowa wzleciała w górę, niestety Przewidywania nie była w stanie użyć, gdyż grad pocisków jakimi zasypała ją Nidoqueen uniemożliwiała skupienie się na przeciwniku, wymagane do zastosowania techniki. Na szczęście Noctowl był na tyle zwinny, że bez większych trudności unikał wszystkich ataków.  
- Dobrze więc dodaj do tego Elektryczny Pocisk. - wydał następną komendę Klimek.  
- No ten to się nie rozdrabnia. - mruknęła cicho Clair, gdy teraz poza błotnymi kulami w stronę mego podopiecznego pomknęły wyładowania elektryczne, a co za tym idzie sytuacja zaczynała robić się problematyczna. Wprawdzie Poke-Sowa w dalszym ciągu unikała ataków, jednak zacząłem się zastanawiać jak długo jeszcze ten stan potrwa. Nidoqueen bowiem mimo prowadzenia regularnego ostrzału nie wyglądała na zbytnio zmęczoną. Wprawdzie Noctowl również był wytrzymałym stworkiem, jednak lepiej było coś wymyślić, niż przekonywać się w praktyce kto dłużej wytrzyma.  
- Zaryzykujemy. Odbicie i atakuj. - poleciłem.  
- Skup się i kontynuuj ostrzał. - usłyszałem komendę Klemensa, co zinterpretowałem jako przygotowanie czegoś do walki bezpośredniej.  
Noctowl minąwszy kolejny błotny pocisk wytworzył szybko zieloną mgiełkę wokół siebie, po czym nieco slalomem pomknął w stronę Nidoqueen. Niestety tym samym siła Powietrznego Ciosu była nieco mniejsza niż w sytuacji ,w której Pok leci, czy raczej spada pionowo w dół, jednak mój podopieczny starał się dodatkowo nadrobić to szybkością, a gdy od przeciwnika dzieliło go ledwie kilka metrów specjalnie wpadł, czy raczej staranował Osłoną najbliższą Bombę Szlamową, która wprawdzie wybuchła jak zwykle, ale jedynym Pokemonem, który to odczuł była Niodoqueen, gdyż Osłona Poke-Sowy wchłonęła atak. Następnie silny cios dziobem Poke-Ptaka uderzył wprost w głowę przeciwniczki, która w odpowiedzi wypuściła mnóstwo fioletowego dymu tym samym mocno ograniczając widoczność na arenie.  
- Jeszcze raz! - krzyknąłem, gdyż instynktownie przeczuwałem, że trzeba szybko uciekać z bezpośredniego zasięgu Nidoqueen.  
- Miażdżenie. - niemal w tej samej chwili komendę wydał Klimek, co tylko potwierdziło moje złe przeczucia. Usłyszałem głośny chrzęst, a następnie niemal pisk Noctowla. Dym już zaczął się rozwiewać, więc szybko dostrzegłem, że ucieczka Poke-Sowy prawie się udała. Prawie, bowiem jedna z jej nóg została pochwycona w potężne szczęki i teraz mocno zaciskały się one uniemożliwiając odlecenie.  
- Dobrze, trzymaj go i zakończ Energiczna Pięścią. - trener zamierzał już zakończyć pierwsze starcie, ja jednak nie myślałem, aby się poddać. Miałem jeszcze jedno wyjście, którego początkowo nie chciałem stosować, ze względu na przewagę typów, jednak skoro przeciwnik był silny...  
- Odbicie, a potem... - nie dokończyłem polecenia, mając nadzieję, że plan zadziała i Noctowl zaatakuje, gdy tylko usłyszy komendę.  
Nidoqueen wykonała tymczasem zamach głową, dzięki któremu ściągnęła Poke-Sowę na arenę prosto w zasięg swych łap, którymi chciała teraz wymierzyć bolesny cios, jednak tak jak liczyłem, zatrzymał się on na zielonej mgiełce, którą mój podopieczny zdołał wytworzyć.  
- Konfuzja. - w tej samej chwili, w której Odbicie sparowało atak wydałem komendę. Wiedziałem, że Noctowl nie będąc typem Psycho nie włada tego typu atakami tak sprawnie, jak Kadabra, no i nie są one aż tak sine, jednak Nidoqueen była typem Trującym, czyli takim, na który Psycho-ataki działają bardzo dobrze. Teraz też szybko odczuła działanie Konfuzji i ryknąwszy wściekle znów zamachnęła się łapami na Noctowla, który wykorzystując sytuację uwolnił się od szczęk Pokemona i najszybciej jak mógł wzbił w powietrze. Cały czas też stosował Konfuzję, co tylko utrudniało Nidoqueen skuteczny kontratak, jednak widać było, że do pokonania Poka trzeba czasu, a tego za wiele mogłem nie mieć, gdyż od fioletowego dymu, który był Toxik-Atakiem ,a teraz już na szczęście się rozwiał, Noctowl został otruty.  
- Pojedynek na wytrzymałość? - zapytał cicho Max, jednak szybka analiza sytuacji uświadomiła mi, że to mimo wszystko zły pomysł. Wiedziałem, że Noctowl jako Pok żyjący praktycznie poza PokeBallem był silny i wytrzymały, a co za tym idzie mimo obrażeń zadanych przez Miażdżenie i truciźnie w organizmie jeszcze chwilę da radę powalczyć. Trzeba więc było wykorzystać sytuację.  
- Konfuzja ciągle i popraw Powietrznym Ciosem. - zadecydowałem.  
- Skup się, musimy wyczuć odpowiedni moment. - spokojnie polecił Klemens.  
Noctowl wzbił się w górę, zawisł na chwilę w powietrzu nad areną, zabłysł oczami stosując tym samym Przewidywanie, a następnie niczym pocisk pomknął w stronę przeciwnika.  
- Teraz! - krzyknąłem uświadamiając sobie, że w tej samej chwili zrobił to Klimek. Każdy z nas miał nadzieję, że nasi podopieczni zrozumieją co od nich wymagamy i zastosują odpowiednie ataki. W przypadku Noctowla było to Odbicie, zaś Nidoqueen zastosowała Łamacz Kości. Finałowy efekt był taki, że silny cios łap Poka zatrzymał się na zielonej mgiełce, a ułamek sekundy później silne uderzenie dziobem Poke-Sowy poprawione ciągle stosowaną Konfuzją pozbawiło przytomności potężnego Pokemona.  
- Tak jest! - zakrzyknęła Clair, a Max odczekał chwilę, podczas której nieprzytomna Nidoqueen padła na arenę, zaś Noctowl z wojowniczym hukaniem znów wzbił się w górę.  
- Tak, walczymy dalej. - powiedziałem na potwierdzenie. Wiedziałem, że Poke-Sowa jest otruta i z każdą chwilą traciła siły, jednak jeszcze jedną wymianę silnych ciosów z pewnością przetrwa. Widząc zaś, że już pierwszy z przeciwników do słabych nie należał wiedziałem, że każda wymiana ciosów może być decydująca.  
- Jak rozumiem Tori początkowo chciałeś walczyć bez korzystania przewagi typów, czy tak? - zapytał Klimek zawróciwszy Nidoqueen i wybrawszy PokeBall z drugim podopiecznym, a gdy w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwałem głową uśmiechnął się i wyjaśnił - Wiesz, myślę że za bardzo się tym przejmujesz i niepotrzebnie sobie utrudniasz. Tak to już jest w przyrodzie, że we wszystkim musi być równowaga i tak jak ogień pokonuje roślinę, tak roślina wodę, a woda z kolei ogień, zaś doświadczony trener to nie ten co w walce nie wykorzystuje słabości przeciwnika, lecz ten który zna te słabości u swoich podopiecznych i stara się, aby to przeciwnik korzystał z nich jak najmniej.  
- Kolejna gadka umoralniająca. No cóż, mnie nie słucha, więc może koleś co już przeszedł całą tą drogę z odznakami i finałami jakoś dotrze do tego uparciucha. - mruczała Clair na tyle głośno, aby świetnie wszyscy ją słyszeli.  
- Dobrze, obecnie Tori prowadzi jeden do zera, zacznijcie drugą rundę. – dla formalności wtrącił się jeszcze Max, zaś lekko rozbawiony Klemens wypuścił drugiego Pokemona, którym okazał się niebieski ptak z białym brzuchem, czerwoną głową i ogonem - Swellow.  
- Trzeba trochę wyrównać szanse i na latającego przeciwnika zastosować kogoś, kto też potrafi latać. - po słowach trenera jego podopieczny zaskrzeczał wyzywająco, po czym zaczął szybko machać skrzydłami wytwarzając coraz silniejszy wiatr.  
- Atak Skrzydłami, czyli obszarówka... Powietrzny Cios. - zadecydowałem szybko, korzystając z sytuacji na arenie, bowiem Noctowl nadal krążył wysoko nad nią, zaś Swellow znajdował się ledwie dwa metry nad ziemią.  
- Skontruj. - polecił krótko Klemens, tym samym sprawiając, że nie byłem do końca pewny co zamierza, jednak szybko się przekonałem. Gdy Poke-Sowa zaczęła szybko spadać na arenę niebieski stworek przestał wytwarzać wiatr i równie szybko pomknął w stronę przeciwnika. Wyglądało to tak, jakby uderzał Powietrznym Ciosem, tylko że w górę...  
- Osłona.  
-Odbicie.  
Nasze komendy wypowiedziane zostały jednocześnie, tym sposobem oba Poki ochroniły się przed atakiem przeciwnika, co w praktyce spowodowało o wiele większą siłę zderzenia niż gdyby miało to miejsce przy zwykłym starciu Powietrznych Ciosów, zaś przeciwnicy zostali mocno od siebie odrzuceni. Noctowl został wyrzucony w górę, zaś Swellow w ostatniej chwili machnął parę razy skrzydłami i uchronił się przed silnym uderzeniem o ziemię.  
- Hmm... Ten pierzak robi coś z grawitacją, czy jak? - zapytała Clair wskazując na Swellowa.  
- Z grawitacją? Nie, po prostu Powietrzny Cios tylko na początku wymaga siły przyciągania aby był skuteczny. Jeśli dostatecznie długo popracujesz nad Pokemonem, to będzie on w stanie wykonywać go nie tylko z góry na dół, ale też w poziomie czy nawet, jak w tym przypadku z dołu do góry. – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Klimek. Błękitny Poke-Ptak pokiwał dodatkowo głową na potwierdzenie, cały czas też obserwując Noctowla, który teraz powoli spadał na arenę. Był przytomny i nawet korygował nieco swój lot, jednak teraz już byłem pewny, że do dalszej walki się nie nadaje i trucizna zbyt długo miała wpływ na niego.  
- Jakby nie Toxik-Atak, to penie jeszcze jedną wymianę ciosów dałoby się przeprowadzić... Ale i tak świetna robota, no i mamy coś, nad czym będziemy mogli popracować. - pochwaliłem Poke-Sowę gdy wreszcie podleciała do mnie ciężko dysząc.  
- No tak, nie jest to atak mojego autorstwa, a jedynie usprawnienie już znanego, więc nie mam nic przeciwko, aby twój podopieczny go stosował. Zresztą ataki autorskie wymyślane przez trenerów, czy Liderów są niezwykle trudne do nauczenia, no i samo wykonanie czegoś takiego zbyt proste nie jest.  
Pokiwałem głową rozumiejąc o co chłopakowi chodzi. Nasza drużyna już nie raz robiła coś takiego, czy to łącząc różne proszki w jeden atak, jak to czynił Max, czy też właśnie usprawniając ataki, jak to zrobiła Clair z Frustracją u jej Stantlera, czy też ja i Kadabra Kontrą. No a teraz trzeba było wybrać Poka na dalszą walkę i miałem nadzieję, że mój wybór okaże się słuszny, gdyż czas najwyższy na udowodnienie, że treningi z tym podopiecznym dały rezultat i może on wreszcie walczyć w warunkach niezbyt sprzyjających dla Poków jemu podobnych.  
- Zaczynamy, Super-Dźwięki, a potem Wodna Broń. - poleciłem szybko, gdy tylko Lanturn wyskoczył z PokeBalla. Z boku areny Clair starała się ukryć wielkie zaskoczenie moją decyzją, no tak w końcu Poke-Ryby na lądzie do zbyt szybkich nie należą, a tutaj dodatkowo przeciwnik latał, no ale przecież zdecydowana większość walk toczy się właśnie na arenach płaskich i niezbyt mokrych, więc trzeba Poka do takich walk wyszkolić.  
- Ciekawy wybór... Zwinność, a potem Atak Skrzydłami. - zadecydował po krótkiej chwili namysłu Klemens, tym samym dając mi do zrozumienia, że takiego przeciwnika się nie spodziewał.  
Lanturn faktycznie był szybki, zaczął głośno piszczeć i strzelać jednocześnie strumieniami wody, niestety nim pierwsze z nich doleciały do Swellowa ten zdołał zalśnić i tym samym zwiększyć swoją szybkość, przez co bez problemu unikał pocisków.  
- Dobrze, w takim razie Iskry i zmasowany atak. - trzeba było nieco zmienić strategię, gdyż Super-Dźwięki nie działały na Swellowa, co mnie nawet zbytnio nie zdziwiło. Teraz więc w stronę krążącego nad areną Poke-Ptaka pomknęło mnóstwo małych wyładowań elektrycznych, niestety tak jak poprzednio, tak i teraz przeciwnik wszystkich ich uniknął, a dodatkowo machnął skrzydłami wytwarzając wiatr raniący mego Pokemona. Wprawdzie obrażenia od Ataku Skrzydłami nie były zbyt wielkie, jednak wiadomo było, że im dłużej będzie trwał atak, tym gorzej.  
- Trzeba bardziej przystosować otoczenie do naszych ataków. - powiedziałem, a Lanturn zapiszczał krótko dając znać, że rozumie o co mi chodzi. Następnie zredukował nieco liczbę pocisków strzelanych w przeciwnika i zaczął skakać z lewa na prawo i z powrotem.  
- No tak, skoro Poke-Ryba walczy na lądzie, to trzeba zastosować Taniec Deszczu. Niestety o tym wszyscy doświadczeni trenerzy wiedzą i wszyscy też będą się starać powstrzymać jego zakończenie. Powietrzny Cios. - Klimek szybko pojął co planowałem, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Swellow z prędkością błyskawicy pomknął w stronę przeciwnika, jednak tuż przed tym gdy zamierzał uderzyć krzyknąłem:  
- Teraz!  
Poke-Ptak trafił, jednak ku jego zdziwieniu Lanturn zniknął, a gdy niebieski stworek się rozejrzał dostrzegł, że cztery inne Poke-Ryby otaczają go. Mój podopieczny zastosował Podwójną Drużynę.  
- Spodziewałam się Pioruna. - mruknęła zawiedziona Clair zatykając sobie rękami uszy, zapewne aby ochronić je od grzmotu jaki towarzyszyłby atakowi, a po chwili dodała - Ale muszę przyznać, to też jest niezłe.  
Ja jednak nie miałem czasu na dekoncentrację, bowiem plan został wykonany jedynie do polowy i teraz trzeba było szybko wykorzystać sytuację:  
- Fala Wstrząsowa. - poleciłem w momencie gdy Swellow zrozumiawszy co się dzieje zaczął już szybko wzbijać się w powietrze.  
- Nie uciekaj, Powietrzny Cios! - zadecydował Klimek uśmiechając przy tym. Jego podopieczny zrozumiał o co chodzi i szybko uderzył w najbliższego przeciwnika, który okazał się kopią i zniknął pod wpływem otrzymanego ciosu. Pierwsze pociski wystrzelone przez Lanturny pomknęły tymczasem w niebo, gdyż stworek założył, że to właśnie tam będzie umykał przeciwnik.  
- Kontynuuj najszybciej jak możesz. - powiedziałem niepotrzebnie zresztą, bowiem Poke-Ryba doskonale wiedziała co robić. Teraz elektryczne wyładowania pomknęły wprost w Swellowa, który uniknął dwóch, trzeci wprawdzie trafił, ale niestety był wykonany przez iluzję Lanturna i tym samym nie odniósł skutku jako nierzeczywisty atak. Spowodował również, że gdy druga kopia zniknęła od ciosu dzioba Poke-Ptaka ten wiedział już, który z pozostałych dwóch Lanturnów jest prawdziwy, a który nie. Na szczęście miałem jeszcze jedną niespodziankę do zaprezentowania.  
- Jeszce raz i tym razem z dopalaczem. - poleciłem i również się uśmiechnąłem.  
Ostatnia kopia sama zniknęła i tym samym, gdy Swellow trafił w oryginalnego Lanturna, tak jak poprzednio zrobił to tuż przed wykonaniem przez Poke-Rybę Podwójnej Drużyny i tak jak poprzednio zniszczył jedną z czterech iluzorycznych kopii. Tym razem jednak zamiast kolejnej fali elektrycznych pocisków wszystkie Poke-Ryby zalśniły na moment, po czym zaczęły ostrzał o wiele szybszy niż poprzednio.  
- Czy to Frustracja? - zapytała Clair, a ja w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwałem głową. Swellow zdołał zniszczyć jedną z kopi Lanturna, starając się jednocześnie unikać Fal Wstrząsowych, jednak teraz szybkość walczących Poków znów była taka jak na początku, gdyż dzięki Frustracji przewaga jaką dawała Zwinność zniknęła. Poke-Ptak uderzył drugiego Lanturna i tym razem ku jego lekkiemu zaskoczeniu okazało się, że trafił w oryginał. Pozostałe dwie kopie zniknęły, zaś Poke-Ryba uderzyła jedną siną i celną Fala Wstrząsową powodując tym samym odrzucenie przeciwnika na dobre kilka metrów.  
- Brawo i o to chodziło. - pochwaliłem podopiecznego, jednak nie był to jeszcze koniec walki, gdyż teraz Swellow nieco zamroczony po otrzymanym ciosie powoli wzbił się w powietrze i wyglądało na to, że znów zamierza zastosować Powietrzny Cios.  
- Trzeba sprawdzić na ile to pomogło. Iskry. - poleciłem i tym samym w stronę przymierzającego się do ataku przeciwnika znów pomknęło mnóstwo niewielkich wyładowań elektrycznych.  
- Jeden atak, ale bardzo silny. Drugiego nie wytrzymamy, w takim razie... Zabójczy atak. - zadecydował Klimek i lekko mnie tym zaniepokoił, bowiem pierwszy raz słyszałem nazwę ataku przez niego wypowiedzianą  
- Skup się. - powiedziałem zarówno do siebie, jak i do Lanturna, który nadal strzelał pociskami, a widząc że Poke-Ptak spada pionowo w dół szybko zmienił wystrzeliwanie Iskier na Fale Wstrząsowe. Pierwszy z silniejszych pocisków wprawdzie minął przeciwnika, jednak drugi trafił, czy raczej rozbił się na zielonkawej aurze - Ochronie. Trzeci pocisk zaś został wystrzelony w tym samym momencie, w którym Swellow trafił wprost w głowę Lanturna. Siła uderzenia odrzucia Pokemony od siebie, Poke-Ptak wzleciał na metr po czym upadł głucho na arenę, zaś Poke-Ryba pisnęła cicho i również widać było, że cios dał się jej we znaki.  
- Swellow niezdolny do dalszej walki, więc Tori znów prowadzi, tym razem dwa do jednego. - zawyrokował Max.  
- Hmm... Zastanawiam się, czy takie rozpaczliwe ataki są aby do końca w porządku. - skomentowała sytuację Clair.  
- Na szczęście zabójczy to on był tylko z nazwy. Powietrzny Cios i odnawiana ciągle Ochrona z tego co widziałem. - przeanalizowałem ostatni atak Swellowa, obecnie zawróconego już do PokeBalla.  
- Wiesz Clair, to już jest kwestia więzi pomiędzy trenerem, a jego Pokemonem. Po ciosie Noctowla i późniejszym oberwaniu elektrycznym atakiem, który mocno osłabił i spowolnił Swellowa mogłem go zawrócić, gdyż wiedziałem, że przeciwko Podwójnej Drużynie i Frustracji nie będzie miał już szans, ale mogłem też zaryzykować i wykonać ostatni rozpaczliwy atak. - zaczął wyjaśnienia Klimek - Moje Pokemony zaś to wojownicy, a jeszcze za czasów walk z Liderami, czy później w Lidze wiedzieliśmy, że toczymy pojedynki o wielką stawkę i że musimy dawać w nich z siebie wszystko. Oczywiście nie ryzykowałbym w walce ich życia, czy zdrowia, jednak jeśli jest możliwość na osłabienie, czy wyeliminowanie przeciwnika kosztem znokautowania samego siebie, to moi podopieczni bez wahania są gotowi na takie rozwiązania.  
Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem, gdyż niestety plan Klimka okazał się skuteczny. Lanturn wprawdzie był przytomny, ale zbyt osłabiony od ciosów Swellowa, a dodatkowo stosowanie Podwójnej Drużyny doładowanej Frustracją również było męczące, więc nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak podziękować stworkowi za pomoc i zawrócić go do PokeBalla tym samym sprawiając, że znów był remis, tym razem dwa do dwóch. Clair natomiast nie była do końca przekonana co do tłumaczeń Klemensa, a ja pamiętając jak mimo swego charakteru dba i troszczy się o swoje Pokemony rozumiałem o co jej chodzi. Jednak obecnie na ewentualne rozmowy na temat traktowania Pokemonów nie było czasu, bowiem trzeba było zdecydować kogo trzeciego wybrać do pojedynku, który jak na razie był bardziej wyrównany niż się początkowo spodziewałem...


	115. Dawny Mistrz kontra Przyszły Mistrz

ODCINEK 115: DAWNY MISTRZ KONTRA PRZYSZŁY MISTRZ.

- Gotowi na ciąg dalszy? - zapytał Max, gdy zawróciłem Lanturna, podziękowawszy Poke-Rybie za świetny pojedynek przeciwko Swellowowi.  
- Oczywiście. - odparłem jednocześnie wypuszczając Explouda z PokeBalla. Nie wiedziałem jakim stworkiem będzie mój kolejny przeciwnik, więc w takiej sytuacji najrozsądniej było zdecydować się na Poka szybkiego i uniwersalnego. Naprzeciw niego zaś stanął błękitny stwór z dużym ogonem i czyś jakby dwiema płetwami na głowie. Był to łączący typ Wody i Ziemi Swampert.  
- Wodna Broń. - rozpoczął atak Klimek, ja zaś wiedząc, że Exploud najlepiej radzi sobie w zwarciu poleciłem:  
- Pisk i Tłuczenie.  
O unikanie ataków martwić się nie musiałem, bowiem Pokemon był bardzo szybki i zręcznie uskakiwał przed kolejnymi wodnymi strumieniami, które mijały go o kilkanaście centymetrów, cały czas też zbliżając się do przeciwnika i przeraźliwie piszcząc.  
- Szybki jest, w takim razie Błotna Woda. - zareagował błyskawicznie trener, widząc że obecny atak nic nie daje. Teraz więc w stronę Explouda wystrzelona została sporawej wielkości fala wody, której zdecydowanie trudniej było uniknąć.  
- Przeskocz ją. – wydałem komendę, jednak spodziewałem się, że Klimek przewidzi mój ruch i tak też się stało ,bowiem, chłopak natychmiast polecił:  
- Jeszcze raz, tylko w powietrze.  
Tym sposobem pierwsza fala mulistej wody przepłynęła po kamienistej arenie i pod skaczącym Pokemonem, jednak druga trafiła w niego, gdy starał się wylądować. Ku memu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu w momencie trafienia nastąpiło coś, co można by porównać do niewielkiego wodnego wybuchu i wokół mego podopiecznego pojawiła się jakby brązowawa mgiełka z wodnych drobinek. Zrozumiałem szybko, że miało to na celu utrudnić Pokowi trafienie przeciwnika, jednak jako że przez cały czas Exploud zbliżał się do Swamperta, to i teraz był na tyle blisko, że natychmiast po wylądowaniu wystrzelił Lodowy Promień w miejsce gdzie stał przeciwnik.  
- Unik i Tratowanie. - po kolejnej komendzie Klimka okazało się, że wodny stwór jest całkiem zwinny, gdyż bez problemu uniknął zamrażającego promienia, jaki został w niego wystrzelony. Wprawdzie atak Explouda i tak niewiele by mu zrobił, gdyż wodne Poki były w miarę odporne na lodowe ataki, jednak rozumiałem, że mój podopieczny zastosował promień aby zająć czymś przeciwnika do czasu, aż odzyska zdolność widzenia i wodna mgiełka się rozwieje.  
- Przygotuj Paralizator. - gdy Swampert uniknął promienia i szybko ruszył do ataku trzeba było wykorzystać sytuację. Fioletowy Pokemon właśnie odzyskał zdolność widzenia, lecz w tej samej chwili przeciwnik znalazł się tuż przy nim i zamierzał wykonać mocne uderzenie łapą, celem powalenia stworka. Exploud zdążył jednak odpalić coś, co nazwaliśmy "Paralizatorem", a co w praktyce było jednoczesnym zastosowaniem Super-Dźwięków, Fali Szokowej i Wrzawy. Poprzednio stworek użył tej kombinacji podczas przegranego pojedynku o Odznakę Mocy i wtedy to uznaliśmy, że taka kombinacja w przyszłych pojedynkach może być bardzo pomocna i teraz właśnie okazywało się, że mieliśmy rację. Swampert wykonywał już zamach łapą celem zadania ciosu, gdy trafiły w niego fale wysyłane przez Explouda i wodny Pok zastygł w bezruchu.  
- Stąpanie na przemian z Paralizatorem. - szybko wydałem komendę, widząc że plan działa.  
- Nieźle, całkiem nieźle. - pochwalił mnie Klimek ,aby po chwili dodać - Ale niestety to za mało. Swampert skup się i unikaj.  
Nie byłem do końca pewny jak stworek może unikać ataku, który jest nie tyle fizyczny, co bardziej umysłowy, ale szybko się przekonałem. Stosowanie kilku ataków jednocześnie jest trudne do opanowania, męczy Poka bardziej niż gdyby stosował tylko jeden, no i jak wszystkie ataki tak i tutaj jest słaby punkt w ich stosowaniu. Exploud w pewnym sensie atakuje umysł przeciwnika, jednak nie jest to atak ciągły, jak miałoby to miejsce w przypadku Psycho-Poka, co raczej falowy. Po jednym ataku następuje drugi, potem trzeci i tak dalej, Ataki te są krótkie, przerwy między nimi trwają mniej niż sekundę, ale jeśli przeciwnik dostatecznie mocno się skoncentruje, to jest w stanie wyłapać ten moment i coś zrobić. Natomiast w wypadku Swamperta owym czymś okazało się...  
- Podwójna Drużyna?! - wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Clair, bowiem po dłuższej chwili, podczas której wodny Pokemon starał się wyczuć dobry moment, niespodziewanie jakby wyskoczyło z niego kilkanaście kopii jego postaci. Tym samym atak Explouda został zniwelowany, gdyż nie było możliwości, aby zgadnąć który z kilkunastu Swampertów jest prawdziwy i którego należałoby potraktować Paralizatorem.  
- Tak, to Podwójna Drużyna, w wersji zaawansowanej, jeśli mogę to tak określić. - wyjaśnił Klimek.  
- No tak, Twardowski też coś takiego zrobił. - mruknęła jeszcze trenerka przypominając sobie jej pojedynek z mężczyzna, jaki stoczyła w Bydgoszczy.  
- Wersja podstawowa to cztery kopie plus oryginał, czasem osiem, a tutaj jest ich trochę więcej. Exploud skup się, trzeba będzie szybkie uniki robić. - poleciłem uważnie obserwując arenę.  
Obecnie na jej środku stał mój Pokemon, obok niego Swampert, który zapewne teraz był jedyne kopią, a dodatkowo otaczało ich kilkanaście następnych iluzji. Zbyt duża ilość, aby wykonać jakiś atak. Trzeba było czekać na ruch przeciwnika i mieć nadzieję, że wyłapie się moment, w którym oryginalny Swampert jakoś się zdradzi.  
- Niestety przed tym uników nie da się wykonać. Trzęsienie Ziemi. - wydal komendę Klimek, tym samym uświadamiając mi, że mój obecny plan się nie powiedzie.  
Swamperty jednocześnie podskoczyły, a lądując uderzyły mocno o ziemię. Po pierwszym skoku nastąpił drugi, potem trzeci i kolejne, które wywoływały coraz większe wstrząsy. Wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę technikę tę wykonuje tylko jeden stworek, ale nie miałem pojęcia jak mogę poznać który. Wstrząsy tymczasem niezbyt podobały się Exploudowi i widać było, że atak na niego działa, gdyż Pokemon zaczął się chwiać.  
- Toriś, dasz rade! - usłyszałem doping Clair. Max jako sędzia stał z boku areny i nic nie mówiąc obserwował uważnie co się dzieje. Obecny wynik pojedynku wynosił dwa do dwóch, jeśli teraz przegram, to Klimek obejmie prowadzenie, ale nadal mam dwa Pokemony i ze strategią Swamperta bez trudu sobie poradzę, albo Kadabra Czytając Umysły zlokalizuje oryginał, lub też po prostu potraktuje wszystkich Psychiką, albo Charizard latając nad arena nic sobie z Trzęsienia Ziemi nie będzie robił. Tak, można było tak rozwiązać sytuację, tylko że... Tylko, że miałem trenować, aby moje Pokemony były silniejsze. Może faktycznie wykorzystywanie przewagi typów w walkach jakimś wielkim ułatwianiem nie jest, ale nie znaczy to też, że trzeba je stosować zawsze gdy sytuacja robi się kłopotliwa.  
- Exploud gotów? - zapytałem z pewnością w głosie Poka, który od wstrząsów omal nie upadł, jednak słysząc mój glos pewnie stanął na nogach i kiwnąwszy głową wydał głośny ryk.  
- Skup się, rozpracujemy to. - powiedziałem spokojnie, po czym obserwując uważnie arenę i zapamiętując gdzie który Swampert się znajduje, zamknąłem po chwili oczy mocno się koncentrując. Kilka razy coś takiego robiliśmy, Clair w walce z Karen, czy ja w pojedynku o Odznakę Duszy. Nie wiedziałem wprawdzie czy świadomie da się to zrobić, ani nawet na czym to dokładnie polega, jednak faktem było, że w takich sytuacjach instynkt trenera bardzo pomagał i w jakiś tajemniczy sposób pozwalał lokalizować oryginalne Pokemony.  
- Lewy tylni róg! - niemal krzyknąłem otwierając jednocześnie oczy, zaś Exploud z kolejnym rykiem odwrócił się we wskazanym kierunku i wystrzelił potężny biały promień. HyperPromień.  
- Niemożliwe... - tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć Klimek, gdy atak Explouda zmiótł dwie iluzje stojące mu na drodze, a trafiwszy w trzecią, która faktycznie okazała się oryginalnym Swampertem, powaliła stwora na ziemię.  
- Instynkt trenera. - mruknął Max, uśmiechając przy tym i czekając, czy mój przeciwnik zdoła się podnieść, czy też nie.  
- To naprawdę było coś. - stwierdził po dłuższej chwili Klemens - Gdyby Exploud był Psycho-Pokiem to bym się nie dziwił, ale przecież on jest Normalem, więc... No cóż Tori, gratulacje. - po tych słowach chłopak zawrócił Swamperta, gdyż jego podopieczny po oberwaniu HyperPromieniem faktycznie był nieprzytomny. Niestety Exploud również był w kiepskim stanie. Natychmiastowe zastosowanie ataku, który normalnie wymaga przygotowania, mocno go wymęczyło. Dodatkowo HyperPromienia użył pierwszy raz i musiałem przyznać, że sam byłem lekko zaskoczony, że zdołał go opanować, a że oberwał też sporo od Trzęsienia Ziemi, to i teraz stwor ledwo stał na nogach i do dalszej walki z pewnością się nie nadawał.  
- W takim razie trzy do trzech i zostały wam po dwa Pokemony. – zasędziował Max, gdy zawróciłem podopiecznego.  
- Wyrównany pojedynek, ciekaw jestem jakie będzie rozstrzygnięcie. - to mówiąc Klemens wypuścił z PokeBalla mojego czwartego przeciwnika.  
- Wkrótce się przekonamy. - odparłem, gdy przede mną pojawił się Kadabra. Walczyć zaś miał z Pokiem który wyglądał jak połączenie trzech stalowych kul i kilku magnesów, które unosiły się nieco nad areną.  
- Magneton, połączenie Stali i Elektro. Częściowo odporny na Psycho-Ataki. - powiedziałem cicho.  
"A do tego lata... Zobaczymy..." - skomentował sytuację Kadabra, po czym wskazał łyżką na przeciwnika i nie czekając na komendę zaczął stosować Czytanie Umysłu, celem ułatwienia sobie walki.  
- Szybki i zapewne z Teleportacją. Zaczynamy więc. - po słowach Kilmka magnetyczny Pokemon zaczął się kiwać z boku na bok i prawdopodobnie wykonywać jakąś technikę, gdyż na atak dystansowy to nie wyglądało.  
- Kombinuje coś. - mruknąłem, starając się odgadnąć co to może być.  
"Mam go... Możemy atakować..." - usłyszałem głos Kadabry, po którym Pokemon wystrzelił w przeciwnika Psycho-Promień. Atak trafił w cel, jednak wyglądało na to, że Magneton nic sobie z tego faktu nie robi. No tak, Stal jest częściowo odporna na Psycho-Ataki, jednak to przecież nie Ciemność więc teoretycznie jakiś efekt powinien być widoczny.  
"Wytrzymalszy niż myślałem..." - po tych słowach żółty stworek zamknął oczy i zapewne chciał zastosować Psychikę, lecz krótka komenda Klimka przerwała mu plany.  
- Teraz. - i w tej samej chwili Magneton przestał się kiwać, zaś z nieba z głośnym grzmotem w arenę trafił Piorun. W arenę, bowiem Kadabra zdążył z Teleportacją i uniknął ataku w ostatniej chwili. Spojrzawszy w górę zobaczyłem ciemną chmurę, która znajdowała się nad nami, o wiele niżej jednak od innych chmur będących na niebie.  
- Taniec Deszczu.. - westchnąłem, rozumiejąc już jaki cel miały dziwne wygibasy Magnetona.  
- Kontynuuj atak i do tego Frustracja. - polecił tymczasem Klemens.  
"Robi się ciekawie..." - usłyszałem myśli Kadaby, gdy Pok zniknął przed kolejnym Piorunem, a po dwóch sekundach przed następnym.  
Nie powiedziałbym, żeby obecna sytuacja należała do ciekawych. Frustracja w teorii przyspieszała Pokemona, gdy ten nie był w stanie nadążyć za unikami przeciwnika i była jedną z najlepszych strategii na radzenie sobie z Teleportacjami Kadabry. Teraz więc Magneton przyspieszony ową techniką mógł strzelać Piorunami coraz szybciej, przez co stało się więcej niż pewne, że prędzej czy później trafi w Psycho-Poka. Tylko, że ten Psycho-Pok miał głowę na karku i nie raz udowodnił, że w trudnych sytuacjach ma różne ciekawe pomysły.  
- Zgaduje, że masz plan? - spytałem cicho Pokemona.  
"Niezbyt oryginalny wprawdzie... Ale tak..." - odparł Kadabra, po czym skupił się całkowicie na unikaniu błyskawic, które coraz szybciej i coraz częściej uderzały w arenę. Podłoże było na szczęście kamieniste, więc prąd nie czynił praktycznie żadnych zniszczeń, jednak trzeba było przyznać, że obecnie nasz pojedynek stał się naprawdę efekciarski.  
- Ale hałasujecie... - skomentowała sytuację Clair, zatykając sobie uszy. Co racja, to racja, grzmoty błyskawic zmieniły się obecnie w jeden głuchy dźwięk, który zaczynał stawać się trudny do zniesienia, na szczęście Kadabra wprowadzał już w życie swój plan i gdy czas między uderzeniami Pioruna wynosił mniej niż sekundę w pewnej chwili Psycho-Pok pojawił się nad Magnetonem, a gdy zniknął kolejna błyskawica trafiła wprost w stalowego stwora sprawiając tym samym, że wykonywany przez niego atak dobiegł końca. Chmura jednak nie zniknęła i teoretycznie w każdej chwili mogła nastąpić powtórka.  
- Sprytnie, ale jak już zdążyliście zauważyć mój Pokemon może faktycznie nie jest zbyt szybki, ale za to bardzo wytrzymały. - po tych słowach Klimek rozejrzał się po arenie i terenie ją otaczającym - Dużo ziemi, trochę kamieni, dobrze możemy więc pójść na całość, gdyż zniszczeń i tak nie będzie, bo mamy izolację. Magneton, jeszcze raz. - po tych słowach z chmury znajdującej się nad polem walki zaczął padać deszcz. Zrozumiałem, że wcześniej był on wstrzymywany przez Magnetona w obawie przed porażeniem wszystkiego przy tak dużej ilości wyładowań elektrycznych. Teraz jednak wyglądało na to, że Klimek stawia wszystko na jedną kartę, czyli porażenie elektryczne mojego Pokemona. Cóż, wiadomo było, że Kadabra jako Psycho-Pok do zbyt wytrzymałych nie należy i może zdoła wytrzymać jedno, czy nawet dwa trafienia Piorunem, ale w porównaniu do swego przeciwnika, który przetrzyma ich z pewnością kilkanaście nie miał co się równać. Teraz zaś na arenie rozpoczęło się istne piekło, z tą różnica, że zamiast ognia mieliśmy uderzające wszędzie błyskawice.  
- Dobrze wytrenowany Pokemon. Normalnie Frustracja znika, gdy stosujący ją stworek oberwie, ten jednak zdołał ją zachować. - analizowałem cicho sytuację myśląc jednocześnie co robić. Stal była częściowo odporna na Psycho-Ataki, więc ta droga prowadziła donikąd, na szczęście poza nimi Kadabra umiał też Kulę Cienia, a poza tym...  
"Nie wiem czy to wystarczy..." - usłyszałem komentarz stworka.  
- I dlatego skoro przeciwnik walczy na całego, to my tez powinniśmy. Jak myślisz, ile Piorunów wytrzymasz? - zapytałem cicho podopiecznego i juz sekundę później kolejna błyskawica trafiła wprost w Kadabrę.  
- Żółtek! - krzyknęła zaniepokojona Clair, aby po chwili odetchnąć z ulgą, widząc że Psycho-Pok pojawił się z boku areny, niedaleko miejsca gdzie dziewczyna siedziała, skinął jej lekko głową i znów zniknął, aby uniknąć kolejnej błyskawicy.  
"To jedna... Jeszcze druga... Trzeba mieć pewność..." - nie zdziwiło mnie, że Kadabra odgadł mój nieco szalony plan. Z drugiej strony stosowałem go juz nie raz, tyle że walcząc Breloomem, który mając typ Walka o wiele bardziej się do takich eksperymentów nadawał. Jednak fakt ten działał również na moja korzyść, bowiem Klimek z pewnością nie spodziewał się tego, co za chwilę się stanie. Trener był wprawdzie zaniepokojony, przeczuwał, że coś kombinujemy, ale nie wiedząc co to może być nie pozostało mu nic innego jak czekać i mieć nadzieję, że jego taktyka go nie zawiedzie. Pioruny tymczasem uderzały w arenę w odstępach półsekundowych i Kadabra powoli zaczynał mieć kłopot z nadążaniem przed unikaniem ich, a co za tym idzie trzeba było plan wprowadzić w życie.  
- Teraz. - powiedziałem cicho i to samo słowo usłyszałem w głowie, jako komentarz Kadabry i gotowość do działania. Kolejny Piorun trafił w Psycho-Poka, a następnie stworek pojawił się tuż obok Magnetona i wskazawszy na niego łyżką odepchnął go mocno czymś, co wyglądało jak fala uderzeniowa. Kolejna błyskawica uderzyła obok Psycho-Poka, a po niej nastała cisza. Atak się skończył, zaś Magneton z głuchym łoskotem upadł na arenę.  
- Co to było? - zapytał po raz kolejny zaskoczony Klemens.  
- Kontra, tyle że w wersji Psycho-Pokemona. - wyjaśniłem krotko, podczas gdy Kadabra zalśniwszy wytworzył kilkanaście małych gwiazdek, które uleczyły go nieco i przywróciły siły utracone przez oberwanie Piorunami, zaś trener zawrócił nieprzytomnego Magnetona. Również deszcz przestał padać, a chmura wywołana przez elektrycznego stwora powoli zaczęła znikać.  
- Hmm... Zwykle Kontra działa w inny sposób, a taką technikę widziałem tylko w wykonaniu Liderki z Kielc, gdy walczyłem o moją ostatnia odznakę i poprosiłem o pojedynek najtrudniejszy jak to tylko możliwe. - po słowach trenera domyśliłem się, że on również walczył z Wobbuffetem i teraz wyjaśniłem krótko, że ja też miałem taką walkę, zaś mój Kadabra zdołał rozpracować sposób w jaki stwór wykonywał Kontrę, a po podszkoleniu się sam również ja opanował.  
- I wszystko jasne. Nauka wszędzie tam gdzie to możliwe i tym sposobem został mi jeden Pokemon na twoje dwa. Jednak uważaj Tori, bowiem jest on najsilniejszy z całej mojej drużyny. - po tych słowach Klimek wypuścił fioletowego stwora o czerwonych oczach i białych zębach wyszczerzonych w złośliwym uśmiechu.  
- Hej, Poniatowski też chyba ma taka pokrakę. - usłyszałem komentarz Clair, gdy tylko dziewczyna zobaczyła mojego ostatniego przeciwnika.  
- Owszem, tak konkretnie mój Gengar to syn Gengara, którego trenerem jest przywódca Ligi Pokemon. Dostałem go jako Gastleya na zakończenie finałów przed czterema laty, gdy to zrezygnowałem z wszelkich przywilejów, no i od tego czasu sporo z nim trenowałem. Pok przeszedł dwie ewolucje, chociaż przyznam, że nad drugą musieliśmy dużo pracować, no a teraz jest najsilniejszym Pokemonem w mojej drużynie. - wyjaśnił Klimek, aby na koniec zapytać - A więc Tori, gotów na wielki finał?  
"Ma racje... Jest silny... Blokuje mnie..." - usłyszałem komentarz Kadabry, jednak nie zrażony tym odparłem.  
- Jestem gotów, zaczynajmy.  
- Nocna Mgła. - polecił spokojnie Klimek, zaś Gengar błyskawicznie zaczął wypuszczać czarną chmurę, która powoli zaczęła zakrywać całą powierzchnię areny.  
- Normalnie toto powinno być mniejsze. - mruknąłem.  
"Obszarówka... No tego to nie unikniemy..." - to mówiąc Kadabra teleportował się na skraj areny, jednak niewiele to pomogło, bowiem wszystko wskazywało na to, że Nocna Mgła zajmie całą jej powierzchnie. Dodatkowym problemem była mocno ograniczona przez nią widoczność.  
- A jakbyś tak znalazł się nad areną? - zapytałem cicho. Żółty stworek szybko odgadł o co mi chodzi i zniknął. Chwilę później czarna chmura całkowicie zakryła pole walki, nic nie można było dostrzec, miałem jednak nadzieję, że Klimek ma z tym taki sam problem co ja.  
- No dobra, co to właściwie ma robić? - zapytała po dłuższej chwili lekko zniecierpliwiona Clair, bowiem Nocna Mgła nadal znajdowała się na arenie, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, aby toczyła się w niej jakaś walka.  
- Atak typu Duch, świetnie działa na Psycho-Poki i rani je, jeśli tylko znajdą się w jego zasięgu i rozumiem, że Klimek chce dzięki temu szybko pokonać Kadabre. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- No tak, cała arena zapaćkana tym dymem. Tylko że Żółtek nie da się tak łatwo wykończyć. - rozumiejąc już trenerka pokiwała głową z wrednym uśmiechem.  
Dziewczyna miała rację. wprawdzie nie widziałem Psycho-Poka, bowiem Nocna Mgła wznosiła się na jakieś trzy metry, jednak wiedziałem że obecnie znajduje się on niewiele ponad nią i Teleportując co chwila o kilkadziesiąt centymetrów w górę niejako unosi nad areną. Niestety nie widząc przeciwnika, a także nie mogąc go namierzyć dzięki sile umysłu Gengara jedyne co Kadabra mógł zrobić, to zastosować Psychikę na całym obszarze areny, co też uczynił. Trzeba jednak było pamiętać, że wcześniejsze starcie z Magnetonem mimo wszystko nieco nadwyrężyło siły Pokemona, a obecna ciągła Teleportacja i stosowanie najsilniejszego ataku również go męczyły. Mieliśmy więc niemal klasyczny pojedynek na wytrzymałość, "niemal", bowiem tylko ja zdawałem sobie z niego sprawę.  
- Coś jest nie tak, wyłącz Mgłę. - polecił Klimek, gdy po około minucie nadal nie było słychać upadającego Kadabry. Czarny Dym zniknął błyskawicznie jakby wciągnięty przez Gengara i teraz wszyscy mogli już zobaczyć Psycho-Poka unoszącego się w powietrzu, który gdy tylko dostrzegł przeciwnika wskazał na niego łyżką i całą siłę ataku skupił na nim.  
- Fiuuu... - Aż gwizdnął z podziwu Klimek - No dobrze, Lewitacja i atakuj bezpośrednio.  
Gengar odbił się od ziemi i szybko poleciał w stronę Kadabry, który cały czas atakował. Niestety widać było, że Psycho-Pok jest zmęczony. No tak, może i według Liderki z Kielc stanie się kiedyś jednym z najsilniejszych Psycho-Poków, ale nawet on ma swoje granice wytrzymałości.  
"Nie da rady... Za silny..." - usłyszałem jeszcze komentarz Pokemopna, po którym Kadabra musiał teleportować się, aby nadążyć z unikiem, przed Kulą Cienia wystrzeloną przez Gengara.  
- Takie małe wyjaśnienie Tori. Jak wszyscy wiemy Psychika normalnie działa na Duchy, jednak Gengar był dobrze szkolony i wprawdzie nie można powiedzieć, że jest na nią odporny, jednak jego wytrzymałość na PSycho-Ataki jest o wiele większa niż typowych Poke-Duchów.  
Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem. Mój podopieczny stracił wiele sił na stosowanie najsilniejszego znanego mu ataku i wprawdzie widziałem że efekty z tego były, bowiem Gengar został osłabiony, jednak jasne też było, że Kadabra nie będzie w stanie go pokonać, gdyż przeciwnik był zbyt wytrzymały.  
"Tak... Dajmy szanse innym się wykazać..." - komentarz Psycho-Poka był odpowiedzią na moje myśli, po czym stworek zniknął teleportując się do PokeBalla.  
- No nieźle, skoro ta pokraka jest taka silna, to ciekawa jestem jak Toriś go wykończy. - skomentowała sytuację Clair.  
- Więc mamy remis cztery do czterech i tym samym obecne starcie będzie ostatnim. - powiedział Max, aby po chwili dodać uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo - Tori, wypuszczaj Charizarda.  
- Taaa...- odparłem odwzajemniając uśmiech. Najsilniejszy Pokemon dawnego mistrza kontra najsilniejszy Pokemon przyszłego mistrza, to musiało być mocne zakończenie pojedynku.  
- Atak Skrzydłami - poleciłem, gdy tylko ognisty jaszczur pojawił się na arenie. Gengar bowiem nadal znajdował się w powietrzu i obecnie najlepiej było zastosować atak obszarowy o jak największej powierzchni uderzenia. Charizard ryknął najpierw, a później wykonał kilka mocnych machnięć skrzydłami, tworząc wiatr, który zdecydowanie utrudniał utrzymywanie się Poke-Ducha w powietrzu.  
- Ląduj, z typowym lataczem walki w powietrzu lepiej nie prowadzić. Zwłaszcza z silnym lataczem, Kule Cienia. - zadecydował Klimek, a jego podopieczny opadając na arenę zaczął strzelać czarnymi kulkami. Ognisty stwór początkowo unikał ich bez problemu, jednak gdy Gengar wylądował na arenie i zwiększył intensywność ostrzału zaczął mieć z tym kłopoty.  
- Postaraj się niszczyć je Ognistym Strumieniem. - poleciłem.  
- Kontynuuj. - usłyszałem komendę Klimka.  
Fala ognia pomknęła w stronę Poke-Ducha, jednak tak jak się spodziewałem stworek zręcznie jej uniknął i cały czas ciskał w mego podopiecznego czarne kulki, a dodatkowo jego oczy jarzyły się wściekła czerwienią. Początkowo nie wiedziałem co to oznacza, jednak gdy stłumiłem ziewnięcie szybko zrozumiałem.  
- Uważaj na niego, hipnotyzuje. - ostrzegłem jaszczura, który przerwał na moment ostrzał ogniem celem złapania oddechu, ziewnął, a po moich słowach uderzył się łapą po głowie celem rozbudzenia.  
- Ałć... Drastyczne rozwiązanie. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Lepiej nie ryzykować, Przepa... - przerwałem w połowie wydawania komendy, a raczej przerwał mi głośny ryk Charizarda, a gdy dodatkowo ogień na czubku ogona Poka buchnął na moment z większą siłą zrozumiałem, że stwór wymyślił właśnie nowy atak.  
- W porządku, atakuj szybko i celnie. - poleciłem, gdyż Gengar cały czas strzelał Kulami Cienia i cały czas też starał się zahipnotyzować ognistego jaszczura.  
To co stało się w następnej chwili całkowicie mnie zaskoczyło. Spodziewałem się, że Charizard wystrzeli strumień ognia, może jakąś obszarową jego wersję, tymczasem Pokemon wystrzelił białobłękitny promień, który błyskawicznie przebił się przez falę Kul Cienia i trafił wprost w Gengara.  
- Czy to jest... - Clair równie jak ja zaskoczona nie zdołała dokończyć pytania. Tymczasem Charizard jednocześnie rycząc i strzelając promieniem osłabiał przeciwnika. Gengar wprawdzie starał się wyrwać spod działania ataku, jednak nie był w stanie i ostatecznie Klimek musiał go zawrócić.  
- Coś za szybko. - mruknął Max, patrząc jednocześnie na Charizarda. Gdy przeciwnik zniknął ognisty jaszczur przestał strzelać i teraz stał pewnie na nogach, jednak dyszał ciężko, przez co zrozumiałem, że stosowanie nowego ataku mocno go osłabiło.  
- Wściekłość Smoka, atak zależy od tego, kto go stosuje. Im Pokemon silniejszy i wytrzymalszy tym dłużej i mocniej jest w stanie go używać, chociaż musi też uważać z jego siłą, gdy jest zbyt duża, to stosujący ją stworek też może być osłabiony. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem Klimek.  
- No tak, a że Charizard widział smocze ataki w akcji, to i ostatecznie zdołał wykombinować jakiś swój. Poza tym w pewnym sensie wygląda jak Poke-Smok. - to mówiąc pogratulowałem Pokemonowi opanowania nowego ataku, który z pewnością znacznie ułatwi wygrywanie nadchodzących walk, a i być może pojedynek rewanżowy o Odznakę Mocy. Chociaż na razie trzeba było nad tym atakiem popracować, głównie nad jego kontrolą.  
- Hej, chwilka, czyli wygląda na to, że Toriś wygrał, czy tak? - wtrąciła się Clair, jednak nim zdołaliśmy jej odpowiedzieć usłyszeliśmy okrzyk z oddali:  
- To tutaj! Mówiłem, że to nie mogła być burza, bo bez deszczu i nie lawina, bo za nisko.  
Okazało się, że mój pojedynek z Klimkiem, a konkretnie starcie z Magnetonem było na tyle głośne i efekciarskie, że nawet mieszkańcy miasteczka je słyszeli i teraz kilku z nich przyszło zobaczyć, co się dzieje.  
- Witajcie i nie martwcie się, sytuacja pod kontrolą, a Czupakabra został złapany i nie będzie już sprawiał kłopotów. - powiedziałem na powitanie. Natychmiast też zostałem zasypany gradem pytań, więc nie było innego wyjścia jak szczegółowo wytłumaczyć, jak to z pomocą Pokemonów udało się nam wytropić kryjówkę Czupakabry, a potem po niewielkim pojedynku dogadać się z nim. Mieszkańcy początkowo byli dość sceptycznie nastawieni do pozwolenia nam na zabranie stwora, woleli rozprawić się z nim na miejscu i mieć pewność, że juz im nie będzie zagrażał, ale gdy Klimek dał słowo, ze się nim zajmie i Pokemon z pewnością nie wróci na te tereny ostatecznie zgodzili się aby trener go zabrał. Następnie z pomocą Maxa i jego mikstur leczących walczące Poki zostały jako tako postawione na nogi, zaś Klimek mógł wreszcie udać się w drogę do Krakowa, gdzie mieliśmy nadzieje zdołają pomóc Czupakabrze i cofnąć zmiany jakie w jego organizmie dokonała "Targowica".  
- No to powodzenia i oby się udało. - powiedziałem na pożegnanie.  
- Powodzenia to raczej wam trzeba życzyć, a zwłaszcza tobie Tori. Osiemnaście odznak... Kto wie, może faktycznie tego dokonasz, w końcu jednego mistrza już pokonałeś. - to mówiąc Klimek dał znak i wraz z Swellowem wzbił się w powietrze i odleciał szybko w stronę górskich szczytów.  
- Niestety Clair, nauka latania na razie musi być wstrzymana, Smoczy atak trzeba trenować. - powiedziałem, gdy tylko dostrzegłem, że trenerka spogląda na mnie z dobrze mi znanym złośliwym błyskiem w oczach  
- A to ona się w ogóle rozpoczęła? - odparła dziewczyna uśmiechając się.  
- No cóż, trzeba przyznać Tori, że naprawdę dobrze ci ten pojedynek poszedł. I Pokemony się czegoś nauczyły nowego i ty również. Tylko tak dalej, a wygrana w rewanżu o odznakę staje się coraz pewniejsza. - pochwalił mnie Max.  
To była prawda, Lanturn okazał się na tyle dobry, aby walczyć także w lądowych pojedynkach, Exploud opanował HyperPromień, Charizard Wściekłość Smoka, zaś ja... Cóż być może nauczyłem się świadomie używać instynktu trenerskiego, czy jakkolwiek to można nazywać. Może kiedyś spotkam kogoś, kto mi wyjaśni na czym to dokładnie polega, na razie jednak trzeba było kontynuować podróż przez góry i trenować, bowiem z pewnością do wygrania walki o Odznakę Mocy jeszcze daleka droga.


	116. Tajemnicze znalezisko

ODCINEK 116: TAJEMNICZE ZNALEZISKO.

Od mojego pojedynku z Klimkiem, byłym Mistrzem Pokemon minęły trzy dni. Przez ten czas dużo trenowałem, zresztą teraz dokładnie wiedziałem co i u kogo trzeba poprawić. Po początkowych niepowodzeniach ostatecznie Charizard jako tako nauczył się kontroli nad Wściekłością Smoka i mógł ją stosować nie męcząc się już tak bardzo. Podobnie Exploud z HyperPromieniem, chociaż ten atak sam w sobie był męczący i trudno, aby jakikolwiek Pokoemon był w stanie strzelać nim na prawo i lewo. Wędrowaliśmy też o wiele wolniej, niż przy zwykłej podróży, ale od początku takie były założenia górskiej wyprawy. Wprawdzie najwyższe szczyty były już za nami, a obecnie zostało nam jedynie do przewędrowania pasmo górskie zwane Pieninami, a później przez Nowy Sącz mieliśmy wracać do Krakowa, ale ze względu na ciągły trening wiadomo było, że jeszcze chwilę to potrwa.  
Obecnie zaś zbliżało się południe, a my zgodnie z planem wyszliśmy ścieżką z lasu, a naszym oczom ukazał się bardzo malowniczy widok.  
- Łaaał, no to jest niezłe. - skomentowała Clair, gdyż przed nami znajdowała się tafla sporego jeziora, z wioską na zachodzie, oraz...  
- Jezioro Czorsztyńskie, zgodnie z planem, więc czas na przerwę obiadową. - radośnie oznajmił Max, lecz gdy tylko się odezwał Clair spojrzała na niego groźnie, bowiem dostrzegła to samo co ja.  
- Tak, świetnie, "Ładne jeziorko z wioską" jak mówiłeś i to się zgadza, ale czy mnie się wydaje, czy zapomniałeś wspomnieć o dwóch dość istotnych szczególikach? - i z błyskiem w oczach trenerka wskazała na zamek, jaki znajdował się obok wioski i tuż nad taflą jeziora. Cóż, ze względu na to, że byliśmy w górach był to dość nieoczekiwany widok, a dodając do tego fakt, że na przeciwnym brzegu jeziora znajdowały się ruiny kolejnego zamku, to i nie byłem zaskoczony poirytowaniem trenerki.  
- Myśleliście, że jak mi nie powiecie, to nie zauważę, że mamy tu nie jeden zameczek, a dwa? I skoro tak, to teraz jestem pewna, że jest z nim związana jakaś tajemnica, jakieś skarby, czy coś podobnego. - Clair zaczęła się nakręcać na poszukiwanie skarbów, jak zwykle zresztą gdy w pobliżu miejscowości przez jaką wędrowaliśmy znajdowały się mniej lub bardzie stare ruiny, lub tez gdy usłyszała o jakiejś legendzie od mieszkańców. Stojący obok niej Absol przysłuchiwał się temu i również podekscytowany kiwał głową. Ten stworek naprawdę stawał się coraz bardziej podobny do zwariowanej trenerki.  
- Hej spokojnie, nie mówiłem nic, bo i nie było takiej potrzeby. Skarbów tu nie ma, ot zamki sobie stoją, od czasu do czasu ktoś je przyjdzie pozwiedzać, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że ze względu na teren górzysty za dobrego połączenia to miejsce z resztą kraju nie ma, więc... - Max starał się uspokoić dziewczynę, lecz ta nie dała mu dokończyć.  
- Jedno pytanko: skoro to teren górski, mało zamieszkały i w ogóle, to czemu mamy tu aż dwa zamki, hę? - zapytała ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
- A tego to się możesz spokojnie dowiedzieć na miejscu. Myślę, że kustosz jakiś tu jest i zapewne nie będzie miał nic przeciwko wizycie trenerów, bo jak sami wiecie z mieszkańcami to bywa różnie. - odparł chłopak i ruszył w stronę wioski i zamku, zaś Bellossom radośnie i z wielkim zainteresowaniem pobiegł za nim. Widać było, że stworkowi obecna okolica bardzo się podoba.  
- Heh, w elektronicznym nic nie ma na ten temat, więc się nie sprawdzi, ale jak Młody coś kręci, to bardzo tego pożałuje. - mruknęła cicho Clair, po czym powędrowała za chłopakiem. Westchnąłem tylko i wzruszając ramionami udałem się za moimi towarzyszami. Dziewczyna miała racje, informacje o górach w PokeEncyklopedii były mocno ograniczone, bo i trenerów było tu niewielu, jednak mając w pamięci ostatnie przygody z ruinami zamku w Chęcinach, miałem nadzieję, że tym razem w jakąś wielką aferę się nie wpakujemy.  
Po kilku minutach doszliśmy do wioski, mieszkańcy przyglądali się nam z zainteresowaniem, oraz lekką nieufnością, tu i tam słychać było ciche szepty, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby ktokolwiek miał coś przeciwko naszej obecności. Usłyszałem jednak z boku cichy komentarz:  
- Następni obcy, cóż stary Benesz uprzedził, że teraz będzie tłoczno.  
Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że Clair owej uwagi nie słyszała, jednak teraz zacząłem podejrzewać, że w miasteczku zostaniemy dłużej niż tylko na obiad, a gdy dotarliśmy pod mury zamkowe byłem już tego pewny.  
- A tu to co się dzieje? - zapytała lekko zaskoczona trenerka, gdyż przed główną bramą kilkoro ludzi zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowało, za nią zaś widać było jeszcze dwie, czy trzy osoby, które z jakimiś papierami, czy notatkami wyglądały jakby czegoś szukały.  
- Hmm... - zamyśliłem się, gdy obok wylądował Noctowl i kilkoma huknięciami wyjaśnił, że ci tutaj, to jakaś grupa archeologów, czy czegoś podobnego.  
- Od razu mówię, że nic o tym nie wiem, więc proszę mnie nie karać. - powiedział szybko Max, starając się zrobić smutną minę i nie roześmiać przy tym.  
- Dobra, dobra, bez żartów Młody, lepiej dowiedzmy się o co chodzi, bo mam jakieś takie dziwne przeczucie... - i z fanatycznym błyskiem w oczach Clair odważnie podeszła do dyskutujących mężczyzn, którzy byli tak zajęci rozmową, że początkowo nawet nas nie zauważyli i dopiero, gdy trenerka szturchnęła jednego z nich przerwali dyskusję i spojrzeli na nas równie zdziwieni naszą obecnością co my ich.  
- Trenerzy? Tutaj? Czyżby Liga przysłała was jako kolejne wsparcie? - zapytał jeden z nich.  
- Wsparcie? Nie, po prostu wędrujemy przez góry, trenujemy i trafiliśmy tutaj. Panowie jak rozumiem jakieś kłopoty mają, albo coś ciekawego znaleźli? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Clair uśmiechając na koniec przyjaźnie.  
- Hmm... Nie jestem pewny, czy jesteście upoważnieni do uzyskania takich informacji... - wtrącił się drugi z mężczyzn, ale w tej samej chwili z bramy wyszedł kolejny archeolog i przyglądając się nam przez dłuższą chwile wykrzyknął radośnie:  
- Ależ to Tori i jego drużyna!  
- Oho, jesteśmy sławni. - wyrwał mi się cichy komentarz, ale gdy chwilę pomyślałem również rozpoznałem mężczyznę.  
- Znasz ich? - zapytał ten, który zaczął rozmowę i który prawdopodobnie był szefem całej grupy.  
- No jasne. Jak wiecie pracowałem w Biskupcu na tamtejszych wykopaliskach i to właśnie ci trenerzy byli grupką, która nam wtedy pomogła i właściwe tylko dzięki nim płyta z tamtejszej świątyni nie została skradziona. - po wyjaśnieniach podejrzliwość wśród ludzi szybko zniknęła i teraz już bez przeszkód mogliśmy się dowiedzieć wszystkiego co jest związane z zamkiem.  
- W takim razie zapraszam do środka, na spokojnie wyjaśnimy wam co i jak i może znów zdołacie przysłużyć się archeologii, w końcu im więcej pomocnych rąk do pracy, tym lepiej. – po tych słowach szef archeologów gestem zaprosił do środka. Nie trzeba było nas poganiać, bowiem nie tylko Clair, ale teraz również ja i Max byliśmy ciekawi, co takiego zostało tu odnalezione, że aż „upoważnienia" wymaga.  
Na placu zamkowym usiedliśmy na jednej z kilku ławeczek, większość archeologów rozeszła się do swoich zajęć i jedynie ich szef, Alfred Majewski, jak się mężczyzna przedstawił, został z nami i teraz zaczął wyjaśnienia.  
- Jak widzicie mamy tu zamek, wioska obok niego zwie się Niedzica, więc i zamek został nazwany niedzickim. Przebadano go pod względem archeologicznym już wiele lat temu, nie znaleziono nic dziwnego, ani tajemniczego. Miał kilku kustoszów, pilnowali oni tu porządku, od czasu do czasu zjawiał się jakiś trener, czy też ambitny turysta, bo jak sami wiecie za dobrego połączenia z głównymi drogami to miejsce nie ma. Chociaż ostatnio ponoć coś planują, aby te tereny rozreklamować i większą atrakcją turystyczną zrobić...  
- Ekhm... - chrząknęła znacząco Clair, widać było że dziewczyna spodziewa się jakiś wielkich rewelacji tyczących się dziwnych znalezisk i z niecierpliwością czekała na to, czego się dowie. Ja i Max nie podzielaliśmy aż tak bardzo jej entuzjazmu, chociaż musiałem przyznać, że również byłem ciekaw co się tu dzieje. Bellossom i Absol siedziały obok nas i słuchały, zaś Noctowl tradycyjnie spał.  
- Dobrze, dobrze już wyjaśniam. Obecny kustosz, stary Benesz jak się go tu nazywa, podczas ostatnich porządków niechcący wyłamał jedną z desek schodów prowadzących na zamkowe piętro. Okazało się, że tak naprawdę była tam skrytka, w której mężczyzna znalazł dziwne... Coś. - tu oczy Clair zalśniły fanatycznym blaskiem, a ja mimowolnie westchnąłem przygotowując na kłopoty.  
- Trzy rzemienie połączone na jednym końcu, zaś na drugim zakończone złotymi blaszkami. Badania potwierdziły, nie ma wątpliwości, na pewno są złote. Tylko że nie wiadomo za bardzo co to tak naprawdę jest i do czego może służyć. Wiele już lat zajmuję się archeologią, jednak z czymś takim spotkałem się po raz pierwszy. - wyjaśnił Alfred.  
- Hmm... I co? Tyle? - zapytała lekko zawiedziona Clair.  
- Wiesz, wbrew pozorom to wcale nie tak mało. Archeolodzy mają coś, czego nigdy dotąd nie widzieli, więc kto wie co z tego znaleziska może wyniknąć. - poinstruował trenerkę Max.  
- Dokładnie. Benesz też nie wiedział co to jest, zdecydował powiadomić o wszystkim Ligę, no a Liga przysłała nas tutaj na szczegółowe oględziny. Tyle że siedzimy tu już prawie tydzień, sześć dni dokładnie i poza tym tajemniczym znaleziskiem więcej niczego nie udało się znaleźć. Najgorsze jest to, ze nie bardzo wiadomo czego szukać, no i jak już mówiłem zamek został dokładnie zbadany i opisany kilkanaście lat temu. Właściwie w owych badaniach też brałem udział, tyle że jako uczeń-praktykant. - uzupełnił szef archeologów.  
- No dobra, a jakaś legenda, czy coś podobnego? Przecież musi być jakiś punkt zaczepienia na coś, czego nie znajduje się w pierwszych lepszych ruinach. - Clair nie chciała zaakceptować faktu, że z początkowo wielkiej tajemnicy ostatecznie za wiele ciekawego nie wynika.  
- Legenda? Cóż, niezupełnie jest to legenda, co raczej fakt, jednak archeolodzy w poszukiwaczy skarbów się zwykle nie bawią, no i traktujemy te informacje z przymrużeniem oka, mimo wszystko. - odparł Alfred, co wystarczyło aby fanatyzm w oczach trenerki zabłysł ze zdwojoną siłą.  
- Pamiętaj o oddychaniu. - mruknąłem cicho widząc jej reakcję, dziewczyna jednak całkowicie mnie zignorowała i radośnie oznajmiła:  
- Wy może i się szukaniem skarbów nie zajmujecie, ale my jak najbardziej. Proszę mi więc dokładnie wyjaśnić co i jak, a potem idziemy na poszukiwania.  
- No jeśli chcesz, to proszę bardzo, tylko niczego nie zniszczcie, zaś jeśli idzie o same skarby... - szef Archeologów zamyślił się chwilę, po czym streścił nam historię zamku w Niedzicy.  
- Dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze nim powstała Gwardia Pokemon góry zamieszkiwało dzikie plemię wojowników. Mieli kopalnie w górach, gromadzili skarby, zaś ten zamek, oraz ruiny które widzieliście na przeciwnym brzegu jeziora były ich główną siedzibą. Teoretycznie więc wszystkie bogactwa zgromadzili właśnie tutaj, praktycznie jednak podczas badań obu zamków niczego nie znaleziono.  
- Czyli te dziwne rzemyki mogą być kluczem do tego skarbu. - wtrąciła Clair i zapytała - A właściwie jak bardzo są one stare?  
- Tak, też wzięliśmy taką ewentualność pod uwagę, no i badania wykazały, że faktycznie zamek ma około siedemset lat i wszystko wskazuje na to, że nasze znalezisko również może mieć tyle.  
- A co się stało z tymi wojownikami co tu mieszkali? - zapytał Max.  
- No cóż... Wiadomo było że tu są, wiadomo było, że skarby gromadzą. Działali przez sto, może sto pięćdziesiąt lat, trudno dokładnie ocenić, gdyż w górach trudniej o dobrze zachowane znaleziska archeologiczne. W każdym razie ostatecznie zniknęli. Prawdopodobnie ktoś zebrał na tyle dużą armię, być może wspomaganą Pokemonami, że zdołał ich pokonać i albo przegnać albo zniszczyć. Mogło być też tak, że walki z nimi prowadzone były przez kilka, bądź kilkanaście lat, a ludzie zwabieni legendami o ogromnym, skarbie i bogactwach gotowi byli na wszystko, aby go zdobyć.  
- Hmm... Czyli jest też taka możliwość, że ci wojownicy po przegranej wonie odeszli zabierając skarby ze sobą. - stwierdziłem analizując słowa mężczyzny.  
- Tak, jest to prawdopodobne. Żadnego cmentarzyska nie znaleziono i nie wiadomo tak naprawdę co się z tym ludem stało. Skarbów nie znaleziono i ostatecznie zamek stoi tak jak stał po dziś dzień, chociaż z tego co wiem, co jakiś czas zjawiają się tu amatorzy przygód i starają jakieś skarby znaleźć, oczywiście bez rezultatu.  
- No więc wszystko jasne. Młody, oszukałeś mnie i nawet nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że o tych skarbach nie wiedziałeś. Na twoje szczęście wspaniałomyślne ci wybaczam, a teraz idziemy na poszukiwania. - to mówiąc Clair wstała z ławki, a lekko znudzony Absol poderwał się natychmiast na równe nogi.  
- A byłabym zapomniała, te rzemyki z blaszkami to mogę obejrzeć? - zapytała zatrzymując się w pół kroku.  
- Oczywiście. Może wy wpadniecie na jakiś pomysł do czego mogą służyć. Wprawdzie mamy swoją teorię, ale wiadomo, każdy pomysł jest dobry. - to mówiąc Alfred udał się do jednego z pomieszczeń zamkowych, aby przynieść dziwne znalezisko.  
- Ha, szukanie skarbów, znowu. Może wreszcie szczęście się do nas uśmiechnie i znajdziemy coś wartościowego. - powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do nas Clair, a widząc, ze nadal siedzimy posłała nam krytyczne spojrzenie i ponagliła - No co jest? Znowu coś wam nie pasuje?  
- Ehhh... Szef archeologów chyba trzy razy zaznaczył, że zamek był dokładnie zbadany i opisany i nic nie znaleziono. Naprawdę myślisz, że tobie się uda? - zapytałem sceptycznie.  
- A czemu nie? Jesteśmy, wielcy, fajni, odwalamy robotę za Ligę Pokemon, oni nam za to nie płacą, no i juz nie raz robiliśmy coś podobnego. Nie wiem jak ty Toriś, ale ja jestem pewna, że jak są tu skarby, to je znajdziemy. - odparła dziewczyna, a entuzjazm nie zmniejszył się jej ani trochę.  
- No wiesz Tori, może być ciekawie. Zresztą przecież będziesz jej pilnował i jakby co, to powstrzymasz przed dziwnymi pomysłami. - wtrącił się Max uśmiechając przy tym.  
- Tak, jasne. Mam nadzieję, że w kłopoty nas nie wpakuje tym razem. - odparłem wzdychając. Clair zamierzała nas skrytykować za obgadywanie jej osoby, jednak powrót Alfreda skutecznie ją powstrzymał. Mężczyzna przyniósł tajemnicze znalezisko i teraz mogliśmy się mu uważnie przyjrzeć.  
- Ciekawe... - mruknął Max oglądając uważnie trzy rzemienie, na których było zawiązanych kilkanaście supełków, całość połączona na czubku solidnym guzem, zaś drugi koniec rzemyków zdobiły złote blaszki z dziwnymi wgnieceniami, nieco zbyt regularnymi jak na efekt długiego przeleżenia w skrytce.  
- Jakieś pomysły? - zapytał Alfred.  
- Wygląda dziwnie i też mogę powiedzieć, że jak dotąd z czymś takim się nie spotkałam. - stwierdziła po chwili namysłu Clair. Nawet Absol przezornie obwąchał znalezisko, ale dalsze próby złapania w pobliżu podobnego zapachu nic nie dały.  
- Te węzełki to może być klucz, jakiś alfabet, czy coś. - stwierdzi Max.  
- I tak też nam się wydaje, niestety żadne znane starożytne pisma do niego nie pasują, więc na razie pozostaje to tylko teorią. - pochwalił chłopaka archeolog, aby dodać po dłuższej chwili - Zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie sprowadzić tu do pomocy Jana Łajsa, lub też podesłać mu to znalezisko, bowiem jeśli idzie o starożytne pisma, to jest ekspertem i być może dałby radę coś wykombinować, na razie jednak radzimy sobie sami.  
Jan Łajs, czyli Lider z Olsztyna był archeologiem amatorem, lecz posiadał wiedzę porównywalną z największymi archeologami w kraju. No i spotkaliśmy go najpierw w wykopaliskach w Biskupcu, a później w Jędrzejowie, gdy w wyniku drobnego wypadku odkryliśmy starożytny zegar słoneczny.  
- No tak z Olsztyna kawał drogi, musiałby praktycznie cały kraj przebyć, a jako Lider na takie wycieczki zbyt często sobie nie może pozwolić. - pokiwał głowa ze zrozumieniem Max.  
- Dobra, to juz wszystko wiemy. Czas zacząć poszukiwania. - po tych słowach Clair rozejrzała się po dziedzińcu zamkowym.  
Plac na którym się znajdowaliśmy z trzech stron otaczały zamkowe mury wraz z dobudowanymi do nich pomieszczeniami mieszkalnymi i gospodarczymi. Z czwartej zaś znajdowało się niejako centrum całego obiektu, z głównymi salami i komnatami, oraz wznoszącą się nad nimi pokaźnych rozmiarów basztą i to właśnie tam dziewczyna skierowała swe pierwsze kroki.  
- No cóż, trzeba jej pilnować. - westchnąłem wstając z miejsca.  
- Powodzenia Tori, ja zostanę i poanalizuję jeszcze to dziwne coś. Może wpadnie mi do głowy jakiś pomysł. - ku memu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu oznajmił Max.  
- Jeśli chcesz. I w takim razie powodzenia również, może faktycznie zdołamy tu coś odkryć. - odparłem i szybko ruszyłem za trenerką, która otwierała już drzwi, aby wejść do wnętrza zamkowych pomieszczeń. Absol jak zwykle powędrował za nią, Bellosom został z Maxem, zaś Noctwol nadal spal na jednym z murków i stwierdziłem, że na razie nie ma sensu go budzić.  
- Jak zwykle nie masz pojęcia czego szukamy. - raczej stwierdziłem, niż zapytałem, gdy dogoniłem trenerkę.  
- A ty jak zwykle krytykujesz moje pomysły. - odparła Clair, a po chwili zapytała - A Młody co? Nie szuka?  
- Cóż, Max został badać dziwne znalezisko i ma nadzieje, że coś z niego wykombinuje. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Lepiej żeby tak było. Wkurzył mnie za to zatajanie informacji o skarbach, więc teraz powinien się postarać na jakiś dobry rewanż. - mruknęła dziewczyna mijając sale zamkowe. Wędrujący obok niej Absol cały czas trzymał nos przy ziemi i starał się zapewne natrafić na zapach podobny do tego, jaki wyczuł od dziwnych rzemyków, jednak niezbyt mu to wychodziło. I tak przewędrowaliśmy zamkowy parter, piętro i ostatecznie wdrapaliśmy się na basztę. Niestety tak jak się spodziewałem, żadnych śladów po skarbach nie znaleźliśmy, zresztą nie bardzo było wiadomo czego szukać. Mimo to nie narzekałem na tą wycieczkę. Rozmawiałem z Clair, żartowaliśmy, od czasu do czasu tłumaczyłem trenerce sprawy związane z treningiem Poków i ogólnie świetnie się bawiłem.  
- Niestety nic tu nie ma. - westchnęła dziewczyna, gdy staliśmy na szczycie zamkowej wieży, wyglądając przez okno i podziwiając widoki. Po chwili podleciał do nas Noctowl i hukając zapytał co się dzieje.  
- No wiesz Pierzak, jakbyś nie spał tylko słuchał, to byś wiedział. Ale dobrze że jesteś, obleć wieżę dookoła i zobacz czy na dachu nie ma jakiś dziwnych znaków, rys, załamań, czy czegoś podobnego. - poinformowała Poke-Sowę Clair. Baszta bowiem była okrągła, a jej szczyt stanowił spiczasty dach, na który nie było możliwości się dostać i teraz Pokemon obleciał go dookoła parę razy starając się wypatrzeć coś podejrzanego, jednak po powrocie pokręcił tylko przecząco głową.  
- Znowu nic. Mamy jeszcze jakieś pomysły? Żółtek by czegoś nie wyczuł? - zapytała dziewczyna.  
- Szczerze wątpię, ale możemy sprawdzić. - powiedziałem wypuszczając Kadabrę.  
"Się nie spantofl za bardzo..." - usłyszałem na powitanie myśli Kadabry. Następnie stworek rozejrzał się wokół, wskoczył na parapet okienny i obserwując okolicę zaczął wodzić łyżką nie tylko po dziedzińcu zamkowym, ale i widocznej w oddali wiosce jeziorze, lasach a i zapewne ruinach drugiego zamku.  
- Właściwie... Jaka jest szansa na to, że skarb jest tutaj? Może ci wojownicy celowo tak zrobili, wskazówki ukryli na jednym, zamku, a skarb na drugim? - zapytała w pewnej chwili Clair, obserwując działania Kadabry.  
- No cóż, jeśli tak to obawiam się, że nic nie znajdziemy, bowiem drugi zamek jest mocno zrujnowany, ale faktycznie, można porozmawiać z archeologami, dopytać co i jak i...  
- I jak będzie trzeba, to udać się jutro na drugą stronę jeziora. - zakończyła za mnie Clair z zadowoloną miną. Nie do końca o to mi chodziło, jednak faktem było, że nasze poszukiwania trwały już trochę czasu i chociaż do wieczora zostało jeszcze parę godzin, to na dzisiaj włóczenie się po zamku wypadało skończyć. No i przecież przez te skarby nawet nie zjedliśmy obiadu, więc teraz wypadało zejść na dół, dowiedzieć się czy Max coś wymyślił i sprawdzić, czy mają tu coś dobrego do jedzenia. Na razie jednak czekaliśmy cierpliwie na zakończenie analiz Kadabry, jednak zgodnie z przewidywaniami Pokemon zeskoczywszy w końcu z parapetu pokręcił przecząco głową.  
"Nie wiadomo czego szukać... Nic podejrzanego nie wyczułem... Chociaż jakiś znajomy impuls w wiosce dało się zauważyć..." - streścił mi wynik analizy stworek.  
- Znajomy impuls? - zapytałem nieco zdziwiony.  
"Ktoś kogo już spotkaliśmy... Ale ze względu na odległość... Nie zidentyfikuję kto to... Raczej przyjaciel niż przeciwnik..." - wyjaśnił Kadabra.  
- Hmm... To ciekawe, wypadałoby się dopytać, czy poza nami kręci się w pobliżu jeszcze jakiś trener. - po tych słowach Clair ruszyła po schodach w dół wieży, aby zapewne zrobić to, co właśnie postanowiła. Kadabra został zawrócony, Noctowl znów poleciał na murek celem kontynuowania drzemki, a ja i Absol udaliśmy się za dziewczyną. Kilkanaście minut później, gdy przystąpiliśmy do przygotowania nieco spóźnionego obiadu dowiedzieliśmy się już wszystkiego od szefa archeologów.  
- A owszem, wybaczcie że wcześniej o tym nie wspomniałem. Gdy rozpoczęliśmy nasze badania poprosiliśmy Ligę o podesłanie nam tu kogoś do pomocy z Pokemonami, tak na wszelki wypadek, w końcu nigdy nic nie wiadomo. No i trzy dni temu zjawiła się pewna trenerka, która oprócz zbierania odznak lubi też archeologię i teraz pomaga nam jak może. Dziś kręci się głównie po wiosce i szuka wskazówek, jak sama stwierdziła: "Może rzemyki to klucz do czegoś, co niekoniecznie znajduje się w zamku." Powinna wrócić wieczorem.  
"Trenerka?" - pomyślałem i szybko odgadłem kim może być dodatkowa pomoc dla archeologów. Z poirytowanej miny Clair domyśliłem się, że ona również do tego doszła. Ostatecznie jednak wstrzymaliśmy się z dodatkowymi pytaniami, jeśli miałem rację, będzie niespodzianka, a jak nie.. Cóż, po co nastawiać się na spotkanie z największą rywalką, gdy może do niego nie dojść.  
Po obiedzie czas pozostały do wieczora spędziliśmy na rozmowach z archeologami. Poznaliśmy dokładniej historię i zwyczaje starożytnych wojowników z gór. Okazało się też, że niemal wszystkie informacje o nich zebrane pochodzą właśnie z dwóch zamków stojących nad jeziorem Czorsztyńskim, no i oba te zamki zostały dokładnie zbadane, opisane i szans na to, że ukrywają skarby za wielu nie ma. Gdy nadszedł wieczór udaliśmy się na spoczynek do jednego z nieużywanych zamkowych pomieszczeń, gdzie wstawiono prowizoryczne łóżka i przerobiono na jeden z kilku pokoi stanowiących tymczasową bazę archeologów. Tajemniczej trenerki się nie doczekaliśmy, a że Alfred wspomniał, że jednej nocy śpi ona w zamku, innej w wiosce, a jeszcze inną spędza na treningu, uznaliśmy że równie dobrze spotkać się możemy rano.

- Toriś wstawaj, coś się dzieje. - usłyszałem głos Clair obok ucha i już niemal instynktownie przygotowałem do mocnego szturchnięcia, mającego na celu mnie rozbudzić. Cóż, chyba przyzwyczaiłem się już do zarywania nocki, gdy w pobliżu jest zamek, skarby, lub jedno i drugie. Ku memu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu cios jednak nie nastąpił, a gdy zdziwiony otworzyłem oczy zobaczyłem poirytowaną trenerkę stojącą obok łóżka i gotową do drogi.  
- No zbieraj się śpiochu. Coś się dzieje na zamkowym dziedzińcu, jakiś hałas, którego z pewnością być nie powinno. - ponagliła mnie dziewczyna i teraz faktycznie usłyszałem coś jakby odgłosy walki i wystarczyło to, aby szybko zerwać się z łóżka. Clair wyszła już z pokoju, w którym spaliśmy, a nie widząc nigdzie Maxa zrozumiałem, że on też już ruszył do działania.  
"Chyba powinienem popracować nad lżejszym snem." - pomyślałem, aby po minucie gotów do ewentualnych kłopotów, czy pojedynku, z PokeBallami przy pasku również wybiec na zamkowy dziedziniec.  
- Co się tu dzieje? - usłyszałem nieopodal głos szefa archeologów.  
- Złodziej. Przylazł w nocy i chciał ukraść rzemyki. - głos, który usłyszałem potwierdził me wcześniejsze przypuszczenia, co do pomocy jaką otrzymali archeolodzy.  
- Mówiłam, żeby ich pilnować i nie trzymać na widoku. - mruknęła dziewczyna po chwili wstając z ziemi i trzymając za zranioną rękę. W świetle latarek dało się dostrzec jej długie blond włosy, sięgające do pasa, oraz typowo trenerski ubiór, czyli spodnie, bluzkę i kamizelkę z mnóstwem kieszeni, z których trenerka wyciągała właśnie niewielki bandaż i plaster celem opatrzenia sobie rany.  
- Jak potrzebujesz pomocy, to mów. - mruknęła Clair, jednak na tyle głośno, że wszyscy wokół ją usłyszeli.  
- Dzięki, poradzę sobie. Cwaniaczek niby bezbronny, a jak przyszło co do czego, to zaatakował Pokemonem. W uczciwej walce nie miałby szans... - dziewczyna urwała po chwili, bowiem dotarło do niej kogo spotkała.  
- Sama bym tego lepiej nie powiedziała. – po tych słowach Clair stanęła obok Karen i pomogła trenerce opatrzyć ranę  
- Nie dziabnął mocno, to chyba by Ursaring, ale zdążyłam z unikiem, no prawie. - wyjaśniła trenerka - No i miło znów was widzieć... Tori Trio. - powitała nas z uśmiechem.  
- Rozumiem że się znacie. - stwierdził Alfred.  
- Zdarzyło się nam spotkać raz czy dwa. - odparł Max.  
- Tylko że teraz niestety mam złe wieści. Złodziej zdołał ukraść to wasze znalezisko. Jak mówiłam nakryłam go, ale cwaniaczek dzięki Pokowi zdołał mnie zatrzymać. - wyjaśniła trenerka z przepraszającą miną.  
- To niedobrze. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Na szczęście notatki o tych rzemykach porobiłam, także coś co można uznać za jego kopię. Wędrowałam dziś po wiosce i jakbym znalazła coś, co mogłoby pomóc w rozwikłaniu zagadki, to chciałam mieć coś, co od razu pomoże zweryfikować, czy faktycznie trafiłam na jakiś sensowny trop. - to mówiąc z kieszeni trenerka wyciągnęła kilka sznurków z metalowymi końcówkami, które faktycznie na pierwszy rzut oka niczym nie różniły się od skradzionych rzemyków.  
- Zapobiegawczo. - pochwalił dziewczynę szef archeologów - Niestety oryginał został skradziony i przyznaję, że to nasza wina. Nie spodziewałem się kłopotów, w końcu to góry, mało turystów, mało trenerów, ale jednak ktoś się dowiedział o znalezisku i postanowił to wykorzystać.  
- Hej, ale wiecie co to znaczy? - zapytała z przesadnym entuzjazmem Clair, a gdy posłaliśmy jej pytające spojrzenia wyjaśniła - To znaczy, że te rzemyki faktycznie są ważne, oraz że w zamku jest coś do odkrycia. Skarb istnieje! - ostatnie słowa niemal wykrzyknęła z zadowolona miną.  
- Tak, teraz się nie dziwię, że tak często znajdujecie rożne interesujące rzeczy. - pokiwała głową rozbawiona Karen widząc reakcje zwariowanej trenerki.  
- To jeszcze mi wytłumacz jak ja to znoszę i możesz być z siebie dumna. - odparłem wzdychając.  
- No wiesz Tori, to akurat sam powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej. - zamiast dziewczyny odpowiedzi udzielił Max tajemniczo się przy tym uśmiechając.  
Niestety środek nocy to nie była zbyt dobra pora na długie dyskusje. Złodziej zaskoczywszy Karen zdołał umknąć. Wprawdzie wszyscy cieszyliśmy się z nieoczekiwanego spotkania, ale wszelkie rozmowy, wyjaśnienia i opowieści trzeba było zostawić do jutra. Przed udaniem się na odpoczynek Clair zadała tylko jedno, acz kluczowe pytanie:  
- Karen, ile odznak?  
- Dwanaście, ale o tym to pogadamy jutro. - odparła trenerka kryjąc ziewnięcie.  
Westchnąłem widząc, że Clair posyła mi dobrze znajomy wredny uśmiech. Nie musiała nic mówić, doskonale wiedziałem o czym myśli:  
"No Toriś, ona nadal jest lepsza od ciebie."


	117. Skarb Niedzickiego Zamku

ODCINEK 117: SKARB NIEDZICKIEGO ZAMKU.

Ze względu na nocne wydarzenia nie mogłem powiedzieć, że się wyspałem, ale też tym razem wczesna pobudka zdecydowanie mi nie przeszkadzała. Po raz kolejny w naszej wędrówce natknęliśmy się na Karen - trenerkę, która tak jak ja zbierała odznaki, chciała wygrać Finały Ligi Pokemon, a co za tym idzie była moją największą rywalką. Gdy nadszedł więc ranek mniej lub bardziej wypoczęci byliśmy gotowi do działania, dalszych poszukiwań skarbów, ale przede wszystkim to opowieści o naszych osiągnięciach od rozstania w Łodzi.  
- Proszę, to wszystkie notatki, jakie zdołałam sporządzić. Cóż, kopia nie jest w stu procentach dokładna, ale rysunki rzemyków i węzełków powinny pomóc. - to mówiąc Karen wręczyła archeologom zeszyt w którym zebrała wszelkie informacje na temat tajemniczych rzemyków znalezionych w niedzickim zamku, a które ktoś zdołał ukraść w nocy.  
- Dziękujemy. I faktycznie, skoro poza nami ktoś się tym zainteresował, to znaczy że być może tak jak mówi Clair coś jest na rzeczy i mimo dokładnego zbadania i opisania zamku coś przeoczyliśmy i jest szansa na nowe odkrycia. - odparł Alfred Majewski, szef grupy archeologów zajmujących się sprawą dziwnego znaleziska, który obecnie ze zbiorem notatek udał się do swych kolegów celem następnej narady nad znaleziskiem.  
- Nie coś, tylko skarby. Ja tam jestem tego pewna. I mam nadzieję o wszelkich odkryciach być informowana na bieżąco. -wtrąciła się Clair, obecnie jedząc pospiesznie coś w rodzaju śniadania i dzieląc się kanapką z Absolem, który jak zwykle jej towarzyszył.  
- Nie mówiłem ci już, że jedzenie dla ludzi nie zawsze jest dobre dla Pokemonów? - zwrócił jej uwagę Max, gdyż jego Bellossom zajadał się suchą karmą dla Poków.  
- Młody czepiasz się, niech Absolek też ma coś z życia. - odparła dziewczyna, a widząc, że Karen śniadanie spożywa samotnie zapytała - A ty to się jeszcze nie dorobiłaś żadnego Pokemona wędrującego luzem?  
- Wiesz, tak naprawdę to się dorobiłam, tyle że wczoraj mój podopieczny towarzyszył mi cały dzień w poszukiwaniach no i wieczorem trzeba go było do PokeBalla zawrócić aby odpoczął. Teraz zaś nie wiem czy powinnam się nim chwalić, w końcu... - i wskazała na mnie.  
- No tak, rywalami jesteśmy. - mruknąłem rozumiejąc o co trenerce chodzi, ale też zastanawiając się czy coś takiego to nie jest lekka przesada.  
- Ha, dobrze powiedziane i to mi przypomniało... Dobrze słyszałam odpowiedź na me nocne pytanko? Masz dwanaście odznak? - zapytała Clair.  
- No Tori, bądź dzielny. - usłyszałem cichy komentarz rozbawionego Maxa. Westchnąłem, naprawdę w tego typu sytuacjach najlepszym wyjściem było wziąć przykład z Noctowla, który w nocy polatał nieco po okolicy i zapewne postarał się coś zjeść, obecnie zaś siedział na tym samym murku co wczoraj i tak jak wczoraj spał.  
- No cóż... Tak, mam dwanaście odznak, ostatnia z Rzeszowa i przy okazji, Pan Florek was pozdrawia. - pokiwała głową dziewczyna, po czym bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała - Tori odznak ma jedenaście.  
- Taaa... Dwunasta teoretycznie miała być Krakowska, praktycznie dostałem łomot i zdecydowałem się przewędrować góry celem treningu, aby po powrocie odbyć rewanżowy pojedynek. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Odznaka Mocy już jako dwunasta? Jestem pod wrażeniem. - niemal gwizdnęła z podziwu trenerka.  
- A tobie jak poszedł pojedynek z ojczulkiem? Bardzo go zmasakrowałaś? - zainteresował się Max.  
- No hej, twój ojciec wcale nie jest takim słabym Liderem. Owszem nie straszy się nim trenerów jak Krakiem, Poniatowską, czy Juliuszem Heinzelem, niemniej jednak pojedynek mieliśmy ciekawy. Jak chcesz szczegóły to bez Toriego. No i pod warunkiem że mu nic nie powiesz. - odparła trenerka uśmiechając się do mnie na koniec.  
- Nie no, naprawdę zaczynam uważać że lekko przesadzasz. - zaprotestowałem.  
- Jesteś pewny? Owszem, do finałów mamy niecałe pięć miesięcy, ale im bliżej, tym lepiej jest nie chwalić się swoimi strategiami. Zwłaszcza komuś, z kim pojedynek w owych finałach jest więcej niż prawdopodobny. - i Karen posłała mi wyzywające spojrzenie.  
- Heh, przy dwunastu odznakach i tak zwykle obowiązują eliminacje. A właściwie na ilu zamierzasz skończyć? - zapytałem.  
- To zależy. Z bracholem nie będę walczyć, bo i tak zgodnie z przepisami pojedynek musimy odbyć, jeśli chcę przejąć lub też wraz z nim prowadzić stadion i być Liderką. Zaś jeśli chodzi o Kraków, to tamtejszą odznakę zostawiam na koniec, ot taki test czy dam sobie radę w Finałach Ligi Pokemon. Czyli krótko mówąc skończę na szesnastu, lub siedemnastu odznakach. Wprawdzie bicie rekordu mi nie w głowie, jednak gdyby udało się zdobyć Odznakę Mocy na koniec podróży, to by nie było źle. - wyjaśniła ze szczegółami swój plan na dalszą wędrówkę trenerka.  
- Hmm? Rekordu? - tym razem wtrąciła się Clair, nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
- No jak to? Tyle wędrujesz z Torim, wiesz jaki jest jego cel, a nie zainteresowałaś się szczegółowo jak to jest z odznakami? - zapytała lekko zaskoczona Karen.  
- Hej, przypominam że w odróżnieniu od was ja odznakami, cyrkiem zwanym Liga i całą resztą na poważnie zaczęłam się interesować dopiero w momencie zdobycia Karty Trenerskiej. Poza tym twoja krytyka jest nieuzasadniona, bowiem na moje towarzystwo Tori z pewnością nie narzeka, prawda? - i tu Clair posłała mi spojrzenie w stylu: "Nie protestuj, bo zginiesz."  
- Znowu się zaczyna. - szepnął rozbawiony Max, ja jednak nauczony doświadczeniem, tym razem postanowiłem interweniować:  
- Bez pojedynków, bo na nie czasu i miejsca nie ma za bardzo. Poza tym skarbów szukamy, pamiętasz?  
Clair posłała mi krytyczne spojrzenie, zaś Karen i Max wymienili porozumiewawcze mrugnięcia.  
- No dobra, już dobra. Tylko nadal nie wiemy czego szukać. Max, wczoraj tyle dumałeś nad tymi rzemykami i nic ci do głowy nie przyszło? Liczyłam, że na coś wpadniesz. - skrytykowała chłopaka Clair.  
- No niestety. Wiesz, jak nie wiesz czego szukać, to i trudno żeby... - chłopak urwał w połowie, przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym bez słowa odszedł od stolika przy którym siedzieliśmy i właściwie już kończyliśmy śniadanie i udał się do szefa archeologów.  
- Oho, no i widzicie, jestem przydatna. - z uśmiechem skomentowała sytuację Clair.  
- Tak, nikt w to nie wątpi. - mruknąłem cicho kryjąc uśmiech.  
Śniadanie zostało zakończone, pozostało uprzątnąć stół i można było zabrać się za dalsze poszukiwania. Zastanawiałem się co właściwie Max wymyślił, na szczęście młody trener szybko wrócił, a wraz z nim uśmiechnięty Alfred.  
- Coś mamy? - zapytała z nadzieją Clair.  
- Prawdopodobnie. Wasz przyjaciel zaproponował nieco inny punkt widzenia na te węzełki na rzemykach. Do tej pory zakładaliśmy że to alfabet i staraliśmy się do niego dopasować znane nam starożytne pisma. A co jeśli to nie litery, tylko liczby? - zapytał z tajemniczym uśmiechem mężczyzna.  
- Liczby? Znaczy się jakieś współrzędne? - zapytałem.  
- Dokładnie. I to ma sens, w końcu na opisanie lokalizacji punktu w przestrzeni potrzeba trzech współrzędnych i dokładnie tyle jest rzemyków. - odparł Max.  
- Hmm... Ale przecież coś takiego musi mieć po pierwsze jakiś punkt odniesienia, żeby wiedzieć skąd liczyć, a po drugie ustaloną jednostkę, żeby wiedzieć ile liczyć. - wtrąciła się Karen.  
- Z jednostkami nie ma problemu, bowiem dawne badania zamków dość precyzyjnie określiły jak mieszkający tu lud mierzy odległość, jednak z początkiem układu odniesienia może być gorzej. - odparł archeolog.  
- Na razie i tak wypadałoby ustalić co za liczby, o ile to faktycznie liczy, zostały zapisane w tych węzełkach. Niestety to bardziej robota dla nas, niż dla was. Jeśli jednak faktycznie jest to klucz do rozpracowania znaleziska, to myślę, że długo nam nie zajmie. Tylko pytanie: Karen jak dokładne są rysunki z twoich notatek? - spytał Alfred.  
- Bardzo dokładne, akurat jeśli chodzi o obrazkowe odwzorowanie starałam się je wykonać w stu procentach, gdyż niestety zrobiona przeze mnie kopia oddaje może osiemdziesiąt procent oryginału. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- Czyli panowie archeolodzy mają czym się zająć. A co z nami? - zapytała Clair.  
- Będziemy się nudzić, albo kombinować co może być punktem odniesienia dla tego całego układu współrzędnych. - odparłem.  
- Hmm... To akurat może być proste. - wtrąciła się Karen, a gdy posłaliśmy jej pytające spojrzenia wyjaśniła - Jak większość starych kultur również tutejsi mieszkańcy czcili przede wszystkim słońce no i kaplica taka jest w centralnej części zamku. Oczywiście oglądałam ją, archeologowie również ją oglądali, ale jak teraz wiemy czego szukać, to wypada przyjrzeć się jej po raz kolejny.  
Tym sposobem w czwórkę udaliśmy się do kaplicy słońca, którą ja i Clair również oglądaliśmy wczoraj i również nic podejrzanego w niej nie wykryliśmy. Alfred zaś wraz ze swoimi ludźmi zaczął kombinować, czy supełki z tajemniczego znaleziska mogą faktycznie tak naprawdę być liczbami, a nie literami.  
- No i mamy ołtarz, a raczej miejsce w którym kiedyś był stół, który spełniał tą funkcje. - powiedziała Karen wskazując na podwyższenie w kaplicy, obecnie puste i lekko zakurzone.  
- Kustosz nie stara się ze sprzątaniem. - mruknęła Clair dmuchnięciem wznosząc tuman pyłu.  
- No wiesz, sam jeden na taki duży zamek, a kto wie czy i ruin z drugiej strony jeziora nie ma na głowie, to i nie dziwne, że wszystkiego nie sprząta. Poza tym, jak ktoś przychodzi zwiedzać, to pewnie z góry wyznaczone sale i pomieszczenia. - odparłem kryjąc uśmiech, gdy kręcący się po podwyższeniu Absol teraz zaczął kichać od chmury kurzu wzniesionej przez dziewczynę.  
- Hej Clair, możesz to powtórzyć? - zapytała Karen uważniej oglądając środek podwyższenia.  
- Właściwie można to zrobić o wiele prościej, tylko że mocno tu nakurzymy. - to mówiąc wypuściłem Charizarda, który rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a dostrzegając Karen ryknął na powitanie i skłonił lekko głowę.  
- No proszę, twój pierwszy Pokemon ewoluował. I wygląda na silnego. – pochwaliła mnie trenerka, zaś Clair mruknęła cicho:  
- Tak, tylko nadal nie umie na nim latać.  
Karen spojrzała najpierw na Clair, a potem na mnie rozbawiona, ja zaś westchnąwszy wydałem krótkie polecenie.  
- Atak Skrzydłami na to podwyższenie. Postaraj się strącić z niego tyle kurzu ile zdołasz.  
Ognisty jaszczur tylko kiwnął głową, następnie my, wraz z Absolem i Bellossomem cofnęliśmy się zapobiegawczo, a po chwili miejsce w którym kiedyś stał główny ołtarz zmieniło się w sporą chmurę dymu i kurzu.  
- Firma sprzątająca to my. - mruknąłem, a gdy pył się rozwiał Karen przystąpiła do analizy.  
- Tak, to może faktycznie być to. O ile oczywiście węzełki są współrzędnymi. - i wskazała na niewielkie wgłębienie w podwyższeniu.  
- Hmm... Czy ja wiem. Toto mogło się tu zrobić ze starości. - powiedziała sceptycznie Clair, wskazując na nadłamania na krańcach podwyższenia.  
- Mogłoby tak być, gdyby nie pewien istotny szczegół. Owo wgłębienie znajduje się w samym środku. - to mówiąc Max wskazał rogi podwyższenia i faktycznie, gdyby poprowadzić z nich linie, przecięłyby się dokładnie w miejscu, w którym znajdowało się wgłębienie.  
- Fajno, to teraz jeszcze tylko niech ekipa archeologiczna zrobi co do nich należy i działamy. Mój skarbik już niedługo zostanie przeze mnie znaleziony. - u Clair znowu włączył się przesadny entuzjazm, oraz fanatyczne błyski w oczach.  
- Nikt nie mówi, że miejsce które wskazują rzemyki, kryje faktycznie skarb. - starałem się ostudzić nieco zapędy tej fanatyczki, ale jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach nic to nie dawało.  
Nasza część pracy na chwilę obecną została zakończona i nie mając zbyt wiele do roboty czekaliśmy w kaplicy aż archeologowie odcyfrują węzełki i przybędą z dobrymi wieściami. Alfred obiecał, że jeśli mamy rację to zajmie im to nie więcej niż kilka godzin. Czas oczekiwania minął nam na opowieściach naszych przygód, chociaż Karen zaznaczała, że o moich Pokemonach i pojedynkach chce wiedzieć jak najmniej. Tym sposobem dowiedzieliśmy się, że dziewczyna w swych podróżach również spotkała zarówno Twardowskiego jak i Poniatowskiego, zresztą z tym drugim ucięła sobie długą pogawędkę. Dowiedzieliśmy się też wreszcie, że to całe TeTe, czyli skrót jaki wymyślił na nas szef Ligi Pokemon oznacza "Tori Trio", co raczej nie wymagało komentarza, no może poza Clairowym:  
- No brawo Toriś, szef cyrku zakłada ci fanklub, nawet nazwę już wymyślił.  
Ostatecznie zgodnie z postanowieniem nie przyznaliśmy się trenerce do naszego spotkania z Lugią, chociaż o Wojnie Legend dziewczyna słyszała, a z krótkich spojrzeń jakie posyłała w stronę srebrnego pióra które tradycyjnie już Clair miała wpięte we włosy wnioskowałem, że domyśla się, co to jest. Podejrzewałem też, że Liga, czy raczej sam Poniatowski specjalnie Karen poprosił o pomoc archeologom w Niedzicy, gdyż wiedział że wędrujemy przez góry i miał nadzieję, że wszyscy razem znów się spotkamy.  
Wczesnym popołudniem przyszedł do nas bardzo zadowolony z siebie Alfred trzymając w ręku mapę zamku z nakreślonymi na niej kilkoma czerwonymi liniami.  
- Udało się. Jeśli mamy rację, to czego szukamy znajduje się w północno-wschodniej części murów, a raczej pod nią, jeśli uznać oczywiście że punkt zero to owo wgłębienie. - tu wskazał na podwyższenie.  
- No cóż, w górze być nie może, bo tam wszystko przebadane więc musi być na dole, w podziemiach. - stwierdziła Karen.  
- Hej, czemu wczoraj nikt mi o podziemiach nie powiedział? - wtrąciła się lekko poirytowana Clair.  
- Nie było potrzeby. Tam, jak i zresztą w całym zamku wszystko zostało zbadane i opisane, więc efekt twych poszukiwań byłby taki sam. - wyjaśnił Alfred.  
- No niech będzie. Więc co teraz? Ruszamy na poszukiwania? - na szczęście entuzjazm spowodowany szansą na znalezienie skarbów powstrzymał Clair przed robieniem awantury.  
- Owszem, chociaż przypominam, że niekoniecznie musimy znaleźć skarby. - przypomniał archeolog, po czym udaliśmy się wraz z nim do jednego z bocznych pomieszczeń zamkowych, aby kamiennymi schodami zejść do podziemi. Ze względu na ciasnotę i panujący wszędzie półmrok Max zawrócił Bellossoma, mój Noctowl nadal spał na zewnątrz i wolałem go nie budzić, jak coś miałem inne Pokemony.  
- Hmm... Przyda się latarka. - mruknęła Clair wypuszczając Torchica i szybko instruując stworka co się dzieje. Poke-Kurczak dawał niewiele światła, ale wraz z latarkami musiało nam to wystarczyć, gdyż przed wypuszczeniem Elekida powstrzymało mnie stanowcze spojrzenie Karen.  
- Ona naprawdę przesadza. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Ja bym powiedział, że poważnie traktuje swoją podróż i cel jaki chce osiągnąć. - odparł Max.  
- Hej, ja też traktuję poważnie zbieranie odznak, przecież górska wyprawa nie miała być wycieczką, a treningiem. - zaprotestowałem, ale wiedziałem o co chłopakowi chodzi.  
Wkrótce dotarliśmy do kamiennej ściany, która była zapewne murem obronnym zamku.  
- Koniec, tu droga się kończy, ale według mapy powinno być jeszcze kilka metrów. - stwierdził archeolog.  
- No to oglądamy i szukamy. - stwierdziła Clair i razem z Torchicem i Absolem zaczęła uważnie analizować ścianę przed którą się znajdowaliśmy.  
- Tajne przejście? - zapytała Karen.  
- Możliwe. Jeśli faktycznie kryje się tam coś cennego, lub wartościowego dla starożytnego ludu, to wiadomo że musieli to dobrze ukryć. – odparł Alfred.  
- Jest! Tu na górze! Prawie pod sufitem! - wskazała podekscytowana Clair. Początkowo nie byłem pewny co tam znalazła, ale poświecenie latarkami wskazało na trzy wgłębienia zbyt regularne aby można je było uznać za pęknięcia spowodowane upływającym czasem.  
- Czyli rzemyki były kluczem z adresem. Nierozsądne nieco. - skomentował Max.  
- No i niestety znaleziska nie mamy, bo je skradziono. - westchnęła z przepraszającą miną Karen.  
- Hej, nie zamartwiaj się. To przecież nie twoja wina, robiłaś co mogłaś. - zacząłem pocieszać trenerkę, gdy przerwała mi szybka reakcja Clair.  
- Blastoise mamy robotę. Wodne Działo! - dziewczyna wypuściła Poke-Żółwia, który ledwo się mieścił w ciasnym tunelu, jednak bez dyskusji wykonał polecenie. Strumień wody uderzył mocno w kamienną ścianę, po chwili staliśmy po kostki w wodzie i podobnie jak Karen i Alfred chciałem interweniować, po początkowym szoku spowodowanym działaniami tej wariatki, gdy ściana z głośnym grzmotem ustąpiła i waląc się ukazała nam to co się za nią znajdowało. W tej samej chwili też Blastoise przestał strzelać wodą, aby nie znalazła się ona w ukrytym pomieszczeniu.  
- Ehhh... Nie powiem żeby to była dobra robota. Archeologowie nie prowadzą poszukiwań w taki sposób. - skrytykował Alfred.  
- Ale że co? Że włamanie zrobiłam? A były inne możliwości? Bo coś mi się wydaje, że nie za bardzo. - odparła Clair, po czym zawróciła kręcącego sceptycznie głowa Balstoisa i wkroczyła do ukrytego pomieszczenia.  
- No cóż, wygląda mi to na grobowiec. - powiedziała Karen wchodząc za trenerką.  
Po krótkiej analizie wszyscy doszli do tego wniosku, zresztą srebrna trumna znajdująca się na środku kwadratowego pomieszczenia nie pozostawiała wątpliwości. Było ono nieco większe i wyższe od tunelu, którym tu przywędrowaliśmy, więc było tu też nieco więcej miejsca. Niestety poza trumną nic tu więcej nie było.  
- Hmm... Srebrne coś, ciekawe co jest w środku. - zastanawiała się Clair, oglądając trumnę.  
- Obstawiam szkielet, chociaż mogę się mylić. - zasugerowałem kryjąc uśmiech.  
- Taaa... Starożytny grobowiec. Super. Nie muszę mówić, że nie tego się spodziewałam. - westchnęła z zawiedziona miną dziewczyna.  
- Ale i tak powinniście być z siebie dumni. Znaleźliście skarb. Może nie taki, jakiego się spodziewaliście, ale z punktu widzenia archeologii jest on bezcenny. - pochwalił nas Alfred. Niestety Clair takie zakończenie przygody niezbyt się spodobało. No cóż, musiała się z tym pogodzić, bowiem już po półgodzinie szef archeologów razem ze swoją ekipą przystąpił do szczegółowych oględzin znaleziska, a gdy ustalili że wyniesienie trumny jest możliwe i bezpieczne przenieśli ją do zamkowych pomieszczeń, w których zamieszkiwali i prowadzili badania.  
- No fajnie, chłopy się bawią z trupem, a my chyba już nic nie mamy tu do roboty. - mruczała niezadowolona Clair.  
- Przysłużyliśmy się archeologii, znowu. Zawsze to coś. - starałem się jakoś pocieszyć dziewczynę.  
- Taaa... I nic z tego nie mamy, znowu. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
Tymczasem Karen i Max ucinali sobie coś w rodzaju prywatnej pogawędki, czyli chłopak słuchał relacji z pojedynku, jaki trenerka stoczyła z jego ojcem. Siedzieli oni w pobliżu bramy będącej głównym wejściem na terytorium zamku i w założeniu nikt im nie przeszkadzał, gdy nagle Karen poderwała się z miejsca, a za bramą dało się słyszeć cichy szelest.  
- Co jest? - zapytałem, widząc jak trenerka wybiega przez bramę, a Max daje nam sygnał, aby ruszać na pomoc.  
- Oho, może jednak jeszcze coś z tej przygody wyniknie. - ożywiła się Clair i po chwili wszyscy byliśmy już za bramą zamkową i widzieliśmy jak Karen wypuszcza z PokeBalla fioletowego, latającego stworka, który błyskawicznie dopadł uciekającego mężczyznę i powalił go na ziemię.  
- Tak mi się właśnie wydawało, że szpiegujesz i mogę się założyć, że to ty mnie tak urządziłeś. - usłyszałem głos trenerki, po którym pokazała obandażowaną rękę.  
- A niech cię, dobra jesteś. - pochwalił ją tajemniczy człowiek wstając z ziemi. W jego ręku dostrzegłem PokeBall.  
- Czyżbyśmy przypadkiem natknęli się na nocnego złodziejaszka? - zapytała z nadzieją w glosie Clair.  
- Na to wygląda. Jednak skoro to Karen ma z nim porachunki, to chyba lepiej aby ona się tym zajęła. - odparł Max.  
- Jako że jestem miła, to i dam ci szansę. Możesz się poddać, a nie poobijam cię za bardzo. – zaproponowała dziewczyna.  
- Ja też mam propozycję. Jeśli ja wygram, to pozwolicie mi odejść. - odparł odważnie jej przeciwnik. Trenerka pokiwała tylko głową z zadowoloną miną i w tej samej chwili przed fioletowym stworkiem, którego zidentyfikowałem jako Gligara, pojawił się Ursaring.  
- No Tori, ciesz się. Jednak zobaczysz w akcji Pokemona, który zwykle wędruje u mnie poza PokeBallem. - usłyszałem jeszcze komentarz trenerki, po którym jej podopieczny z wojowniczym piskiem uderzył szybko i mocno w brzuch Poke-Niedźwiedzia. Z Gligarem walczyłem dawno temu, jeszcze w Lublinie, gdy zdobywałem moją drugą odznakę. Wiedziałem że to szybkie stworki, jednak spodziewałem się też, że ten trenowany przez Karen będzie o wiele silniejszy od tego, którego pokonałem.  
- Rozcinanie, skoro jest blisko. - wydał komendę złodziejaszek i ku memu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu trafił Gligara.  
- Karen, nie popisuj się. - mruknęła Clair i po pierwszym zdziwieniu też zauważyłem, fioletowy stworek oberwał, bo chciał żeby go trafić.  
- I jak? - zapytała blondwłosa trenerka, a gdy Gligar unikając kolejnych dwóch ciosów zapiszczał odpowiedź pokiwała tylko głową.  
- Tak jak myślałam. Niestety cwaniaczku, w prawdziwym pojedynku jesteś bez szans. Gilotyna. - ton głosu dziewczyny jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że chce już zakończyć starcie. Wprawdzie złodziej widział, że faktycznie jego Ursaring ma kłopot z trafieniem przeciwnika, jednak nie zamierzał się poddać. Chciał właśnie wydać następną komendę, gdy nagle Gligar wzbił się na wysokość kilku metrów, a następnie spadł niczym błyskawica na Poke-Niedźwiedzia mocno raniać go pazurami i to wystarczyło, aby o wiele większy od niego stwór upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny.  
- Fiuuu... Szybko i skutecznie. - pochwaliłem trenerkę.  
- No wiesz, nie mogłam walczyć zbyt długo, w końcu... - Karen nie dokończyła, tylko posłała mi porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Złodziejaszek tymczasem patrzył z niedowierzaniem na powalonego Pokemona, jednak po dłuższej chwili uznał swoją porażkę, zawrócił go i podszedł do nas wręczając Karen rzemyki ukradzione nocą.  
- I to wszystko. Mogę odjeść, czy mnie aresztujecie. Przyznaję znam legendy o skarbie, słyszałem o znalezisku i miałem nadzieję, że się wzbogacę szpiegując i okradając archeologów. Niestety pojawiliście się wy, więc... - tu mężczyzna przerwał w połowie zdania i czekał na naszą decyzję.  
- Cóż, Strażników Pokemon jak zwykle nie ma gdy ich potrzebujemy. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Wprawdzie wątpię czy to coś da, ale niech będzie. Zmykaj stąd i nie kombinuj w przyszłości, bo jeśli kiedyś znów się spotkamy, a dowiem się o jakiś twoich przekrętach, to pożałujesz i to bardzo. - po chwili namysłu zadecydowała Karen posyłając złodziejowi groźne spojrzenie. Mężczyzna skinął tylko głową, nie bardzo wiedziałem, czy interpretować to jako podziękowanie, czy pożegnanie. W każdym razie dzięki szczęściu udało się odzyskać zrabowane znalezisko i teraz mogliśmy je zwrócić archeologom.  
- O, dobrze że jesteście. Nie uwierzycie co znaleźliśmy w tej srebrnej trumnie. - powitał nas Alfred, gdy wróciliśmy do siedziby archeologów.  
- Hmm... Stary szkielet? - zapytała z udawanym zainteresowaniem Clair.  
- Nie żartuj. Jako że to ty się najbardziej skarbami interesowałaś, to i z pewnością ucieszy cię to co teraz powiem. - odparł mężczyzna.  
- Oho, czyżby ciąg dalszy poszukiwań? - szepnął zainteresowany Max. Właściwie wszyscy byliśmy ciekawi co też teraz usłyszymy.  
- Otworzyliśmy trumnę, a jakże. W środku rzecz jasna był szkielet, na początku trudno było ustalić czyj, no poza tym, że kobiety. - zaczął wyjaśnienia Alfred - Tyle że oprócz szkieletu była mała srebrna tuba, a w niej stare pisma. To duże szczęście że zachowały się do naszych czasów w tak dobrym stanie. Szczegółowa analiza zajmie z pewnością sporo tygodni, jak nie miesięcy, ale początkowe tłumaczenia wyjaśnia kilka rzeczy.  
Mężczyzna przerwał na chwilę, dla podniesienia napięcia. Karen słuchała uważnie, podobnie jak Max, zaś Clair... No cóż, znowu miała fanatyczne błyski w oczach.  
- Wygląda na to, że w trumnie jest ciało, czy też raczej szkielet księżniczki Uminy, której mężem był budowniczy zamku na którym się obecnie znajdujemy. Nie jestem dokładnie pewny tłumaczenia, ale prawdopodobnie był on przybyszem, zakochał się w księżniczce i z czasem został przywódcą mieszkańców gór i aby bronić ich przed ciągłymi napadami zbudował ten zamek. Jak wiemy to nie wystarczyło, i starożytny lud i tak wyginął. Jednak z pism wynika też, że ich największe skarby są właśnie tutaj, w Niedzicy. Niestety dokładna lokalizacja jest nie podana i jedyne co wiadomo to, że jest to "bezpieczne i dobrze strzeżone miejsce", o ile oczywiście tekst dobrze przetłumaczyliśmy. - zakończył wyjaśnienia Alfred.  
- Wyczuwam kłopoty. - szepnąłem widząc podekscytowaną Clair.  
- No cóż, ostatecznie zostaniemy tu jeszcze dzień, lub dwa. - odparł cicho Max.  
Trenerka nas zignorowała, bowiem zbyt zajęta analizą otrzymanych informacji zaczęła intensywnie myśleć, aby w końcu zapytać:  
- To wszystko co zdołaliście odczytać? Na pewno w tych papierach nie ma żadnej mapy, czy czegoś co może wyglądać na szyfr, czy inne wskazówki?  
- Stuprocentowej pewności nie mamy, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Jak mówiłem szczegółowa analiza zajmie jeszcze sporo czasu, jednak to co najważniejsze powiedziałem. Pomogliście nam znaleźć srebrną trumnę, więc być może znów pomożecie, tym razem szukając skarbu. - odparł z uśmiechem Alfred.  
Spojrzałem na moich towarzyszy. Max się tylko uśmiechnął i kiwnął głową, podobnie Karen, Clair zaś z fanatyzmem w oczach odparła radośnie:  
- Oczywiście że pomożemy. Może pan na nas liczyć.  
No tak, poszukiwanie skarbów rozpoczęło się na nowo.


	118. Starożytna armia

ODCINEK 118: STAROŻYTNA ARMIA.

Wieczór, a raczej późny wieczór. W zamku cisza, archeologowie poszli już spać zmęczeni badaniami i analizami pism znalezionych w srebrnej trumnie. My też próbowaliśmy zasnąć, niestety...  
- Bezpieczne miejsce... Dobrze strzeżone... - Clair chodziła po pokoju i głośno myślała, gdzie też starożytny lud z Niedzicy mógł ukryć swe największe skarby.  
Na poszukiwaniach wskazówek upłynęło nam całe popołudnie i wieczór, niestety nie znaleźliśmy nic, co naprowadziłoby nas na jakikolwiek ślad. Przebadaliśmy zarówno podziemia, jak i grobowiec w którym znaleziono trumnę, niestety bezskutecznie.  
- Max, czy jak ona się nie uspokoi za pięć minut to pożyczysz mi nieco twoich środków usypiających? - zapytałem lekko poirytowany.  
- Nie wiem czy podziałają. W końcu wiesz jak skarby i ich poszukiwanie wpływa na Clair. - odparł rozbawiony chłopak.  
- Tori, zamiast krytykować powinieneś jej pomóc. - wtrąciła cicho Karen.  
- Wszyscy byście pomogli, a nie padli na łóżka i śpią. - skrytykowała nas Clair.  
- Kto śpi, ten śpi. - mruknąłem, bowiem tak naprawdę spał jedynie Noctowl, siedzący na oparciu jednego z krzeseł. Bellossom siedział w PokeBallu, jak zwykle w nocy, zaś Absol chodził krok w krok za swoją opiekunką i wyglądało na to, że również stara się coś wymyślić.  
- No pomyślcie, co wiemy? - niewzruszona dziewczyna po raz kolejny starała się zmusić nas do współpracy - Były rzemyki z węzełkami, które to węzełki okazały się współrzędnymi ukrycia trumny z księżniczką zamku. Była sama trumna w której poza szkieletem mieliśmy papiery z informacją o skarbie. Wynika z nich, że skarb jest ukryty w bezpiecznym i dobrze strzeżonym miejscu. Czym takie miejsce może być dla ludzi wojowników sprzed kilkuset lat?  
- Ehh... Obadaliśmy wszystko. I podziemia i komnaty i wieżę i odkryty dzisiaj grobowiec i nic. Tak naprawdę nie do końca wiadomo czego szukać. Ukrytego przejścia, skrytki, czy czegoś jeszcze innego. Tak więc Clair idź w końcu spać, bo prędzej wzejdzie słońce nim coś wymyślisz. - odparłem trenerce, która przeszła jeszcze kilka kroków, po czym gwałtownie się zatrzymując spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem:  
- Toriś, a wiesz że chyba właśnie na coś wpadłam. - oznajmiła.  
- To raczej ktoś wpadł na ciebie. - mruknął rozbawiony Max, bowiem Absol wędrując ciągle za swoją opiekunka teraz gdy dziewczyna niespodziewanie stanęła faktycznie uderzył głową o jej nogi.  
- Bardzo śmieszne. Idziemy. - po tych słowach trenerka wyszła z pokoju, Pokemon za nią, a my...  
- No cóż... - westchnąłem, przezornie zawróciłem Noctowla, po czym powędrowałem za dziewczyną.  
- Tak, ktoś musi jej pilnować. - mruknął Max i po chwili wraz z Karen dołączył do mnie i tej szalonej maniaczki skarbów, która swe kroki skierowała wprost do kaplicy słońca.  
- Przypominam że już toto obadaliśmy i to wielokrotnie. - przypomniałem.  
- Może tak, a może nie. Hmm... Ciemnawo tutaj. - odparła Clair zbliżając się do podwyższenia na którym kiedyś znajdował się ołtarz, a obecnie była jedynie niewielka dziurka, którą obraliśmy za punkt odniesienia w ustaleniu miejsca ukrycia skarbu, którym okazał się grobowiec z trumną księżniczki.  
Na zewnątrz była już noc, więc i nic dziwnego że w zamkowych pomieszczeniach panował półmrok. Wszyscy spali i zapobiegawczo lepiej było nie zapalać światła, aby nikogo nie budzić. Clair postanowiła więc poza świeceniem latarką wezwać do pomocy Torchica i teraz wraz z Poke-Kurczakiem uważnie oglądała otwór znajdujący się w samym środku prostokątnego podwyższenia.  
- Hmm... - wyciągnąwszy z włosów spinkę trenerka zaczęła w nim dłubać.  
- Zastanawiam się czy ty wiesz co robisz. - mruknąłem cicho, a jedyną reakcją dziewczyny było posłanie mi spojrzenia typu: "Nie przeszkadzaj."  
- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, według teorii Clair, ta dziurka może być jakimś zamkiem coś otwierającym. - mruknęła Karen obserwując.  
- Nie może być, tylko jest. - Clair skończyła oględziny i teraz zaczęła wyjaśnienia - Toto w środku jest więcej niż skomplikowane. Włamywaczką nie jestem, ale... - tu przerwała nieco zmieszana.  
- Tak, wiemy co chcesz powiedzieć. - pospieszyłem trenerce z pomocą, wiedząc że niechętnie wspomina ona o swojej przeszłości. – Rozumiem, że nie dasz rady tego otworzyć?  
- Niestety. Możecie się śmiać, ale wydaje mi się, że aby toto uruchomić, trzeba trzy klucze. No i chyba nie muszę wyjaśniać czym owe klucze są.  
Pokiwaliśmy głowami rozumiejąc o co dziewczynie chodzi. Tajemnicze znalezisko, które rozpoczęło całą tą aferę z szukaniem skarbów, czyi trzy rzemyki połączone z jednej strony, a zakończone złotymi blaszkami z drugiej. Blaszki miały drobne wgniecenia, zbyt regularne, aby uznać je za efekt upływu czasu, no i dzięki nim można było otworzyć kryptę ze zwłokami księżniczki. Według teorii Clair owe blaszki umieszczone w otworze z podwyższenia mogły otworzyć jeszcze coś innego.  
- No dobrze. Rzemyki są u archeologów, moja kopia jest zbyt niedokładna aby zadziałała, zresztą przyznaję, że na blaszkach najmniej się skupiałam. Tylko pytanie, czy zawracamy im głowę teraz, czy czekamy do rana? - zapytała Karen, ale widząc minę Clair byłem pewny, że tak prosto to nie będzie.  
- A właściwie dlaczego mamy im głowę zawracać? Lepiej i bezpieczniej będzie jak sami zobaczymy co się stanie. - powiedziała trenerka uśmiechając niewinnie.  
- Hmm... - Karen nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ja tylko westchnąłem, a Max z rozbawieniem obserwował rozwój wypadków.  
- No przecież nie wiesz co się stanie. Skoro raz blaszki otworzyły kryptę to i teraz można śmiało założyć, że coś otworzą i prawdopodobnie będzie to większe niż pomieszczenie o powierzchni kilku metrów. Jesteśmy w środku kaplicy, zapewne uruchomimy jakieś tajne przejście z długim tunelem i skarbem na końcu, a wiadomo jak to ze skarbami jest.  
Blondwłosa trenerka sceptycznie patrzyła na Clair, jednak nie przerywała, zaś dziewczyna rozkręcała się ze swoją "argumentacją" coraz bardziej.  
- I teraz załóżmy że skarbów strzegą pułapki, albo gorzej, dzikie Pokemony. Zetknęliśmy się juz i z jednym i z drugim. My jesteśmy doświadczeni trenerzy i w ogóle, ale taki archeolog? Pójdzie gdzie nie trzeba, zaatakuje go dziki Pokemon, uszkodzi troszkę odgryzając głowę na ten przykład, a ty będziesz mieć wyrzuty sumienia do końca życia, że na to pozwoliłaś.  
Po ostatnich słowach tej wariatki Max zaczął się śmiać, a ja uderzywszy dłonią w czoło spojrzałem błagalnie na Karen.  
- No dobra, już dobra, niech będzie po waszemu. - westchnęła zrezygnowana trenerka.  
- Dzięki, wiedziałam że logika moich argumentów cię przekona. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair, aby po chwili dodać:  
- To ja idę pożyczyć te całe rzemyki, Absol ruszamy, Torchic niestety na razie zostajesz. - i juz jej nie było. Max nadal starał się opanować śmiech, zaś Karen kręcąc krytycznie głową zapytała:  
- Ile razy coś takiego przerabialiście?  
- Więcej niż bym chciał. - odparłem wzdychając - Właściwie teraz i tak jest lepiej, przynajmniej nie wybywa na nocne wycieczki sama i nie używa Stantlera do usypiania.  
- I Tori się już o nią tak nie martwi. - wtrącił młody trener.  
- Tak, to na pewno jest na plus. - pokiwała głową Karen uśmiechając się na koniec.  
- Hej, no przecież nie można pozwolić tej wariatce samej łazić gdzie zechce. Zwłaszcza po nieznanych podziemiach, czy innych dziwnych miejscach. Dodatkowo biorąc pod uwagę częstotliwość jej pakowania się w kłopoty... - starałem się wytłumaczyć, że przecież faktycznie Clair ze swoimi dziwnymi pomysłami i brakiem instynktu samozachowawczego musi mieć kogoś, kto będzie ją pilnował, ale im dłużej mówiłem, tym Max i Karen wyglądali na bardziej rozbawionych. Ostatecznie więc dałem spokój wyjaśnieniom, zresztą po chwili trenerka wróciła z uśmiechniętą miną niosąc w ręku rzemyki.  
- To było banalne. Porównując do Chęcin nawet trudno to spacerkiem nazwać. – powiedziała bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Absol nie odstępujący dziewczyny na krok tylko pokiwał głową i teraz czekał cierpliwie na dalszy rozwój wypadków.  
- No cóż... Jaki mamy plan? - zapytała Karen.  
- To proste, włożę blaszki i zobaczymy co się stanie. - odparła Clair i już miała wprowadzić swój plan w życie, gdy szybko zareagowałem:  
- A skąd wiesz, czy nie ma tu pułapki, czy czegoś podobnego? W końcu nie wiadomo czy kolejność wkładania jest ważna czy też nie. Trzy blaszki, więc sześć kombinacji.  
- Toriś wyluzuj. Przecież sprawdzałam toto wcześniej spinką. Jakby faktycznie coś tu było, to już wcześniej bym to uruchomiła. - odparła spokojnie trenerka i przystąpiła do realizacji planu.  
- Właśnie o tym pakowaniu się w kłopoty mówiłem. - mruknąłem cicho, a Max i Karen uśmiechając sie pokiwali tylko głowami.  
Następnie wraz z Absolem i Torchiciem cofnęliśmy się od podwyższenia, gdyż nie bardzo było wiadomo gdzie coś się otworzy, o ile w ogóle. Clair zaś włożyła ostrożnie kolejne blaszki w otwór. Po pierwszej i drugiej dało się słyszeć ciche kliknięcia, zaś po trzeciej głośniejszy zgrzyt, a następnie dziewczyna musiała zeskoczyć z podwyższenia, bowiem podzieliło się ono na dwie równe części i rozsunęło, zaś naszym oczom poza chmurą pyłu ukazały się schody i zejście do podziemi.  
- Brawo, miałaś racje. - pochwalił trenerkę Max.  
- Dzięki, mam tylko nadzieję, że ten hałas nie sprowadzi tu archeologów. - odparła Clair, po czym spojrzawszy na nas zapytała - To co, idziemy po skarb?  
- No raczej nie mamy innego wyjścia. Tylko najpierw wypada się przygotować. - odparłem wypuszczając Kadabrę. Karen pokręciła tylko krytycznie głową, ale również wypuściła jednego ze swoich podopiecznych, Xatu.  
- Hmm... Żółtek i latacz jako zwiadowcy wyczuwający ewentualne niebezpieczeństwa, Absolek od wyczuwania zapachu, Torchic plus latarki... Karen daj sobie na wstrzymanie z rywalizacją, Toris wypuść jeszcze Elekida, będzie więcej światła. - Clair zaczęła się zachowywać jak dowódca wyprawy badawczej, lub ktoś podobny.  
"Szefuje jak zwykle... Ale przyznam... Tym razem ma powód..." - usłyszałem komentarz Kadabry, po którym skłonił się on na powitanie Karen i jej Pokemonowi. Ja zaś wypuściłem Elekida i szybko wyjaśniłem stworkom co się dzieje i jakie zadanie nas czeka.  
- No to jak wszystko jasne, to w drogę. - zarządziła Clair, aby po chwili ostrożnie ruszyć w głąb ciemnego tunelu. Torchic usadowił się na jej ramieniu i starał dawać jak najwięcej światła, zaś obok niej wędrował Absol z nosem przy ziemi starając wyczuć wszelkie dziwne zapachy.  
"Dobra... Idę za nią... Żeby uprzedzać przed niebezpieczeństwem." - usłyszałem Psycho-Poka, po czym stworek pospiesznie ruszył za dziewczyną.  
- No to my pilnujemy tyłów. - zadecydowała Karen i wraz z Xatu zamknęli nasz dziwny pochód, który powoli wkroczył do podziemia.  
Obserwowałem jak Kadabra wędruje obok Absola i uważnie wodzi łyżką po tunelu badając otoczenie i dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiłem, że przecież teoretycznie coś takiego nie powinno być możliwe. Absol jako Pokemon typu Ciemność zakłócał działanie mocy psychicznych, a tutaj...  
"Przecież z Absolem znamy się od dawna... Więc już się nauczyłem... Oddzielać jego obecność od otoczenia..." - usłyszałem wyjaśnienia Psycho-Poka.  
"Zresztą pamiętasz akcję z tym zamkiem... Co to miałem sprawdzać ile gdzie Ciemniaków siedzi..." - stworek przypomniał mi o nocnej wyprawie Clair gdy rozwiązywaliśmy spór zamku z Chęcin. Wtedy to trenerka poleciła stworkowi ustalić ile Pokemonów strażników będących typem Ciemność pilnuje rezydencji, z której chciała "pożyczyć" stare papiery potwierdzające która z kłócących się rodzin jest prawdziwymi właścicielami zamku.  
"To też mi pomogło... No i teraz nadal ćwiczę... Nie żebym chciał przełamać osłony Ciemniaków... Chociaż kiedyś... Kto wie..."  
Musiałem przyznać, że jest mi trochę głupio, w końcu to ja byłem trenerem i to ja powinienem zajmować się rozwojem i treningiem Pokemona, tymczasem Kadabra nie raz i nie dwa udowadniał, że sam też świetnie sobie radzi.  
"Hej... Bez ciebie bym tego nie dokonał... W końcu pamiętasz... Jak było przed ewolucją..." – usłyszałem pocieszające myśli stworka. No tak, gdy był Abrą nie należał do silnych Pokemonów. Początkowo umiał jedynie Teleportację, którą stosował zawsze, aby uciec przed przeciwnikiem, jednak dzięki wytrwałości i intensywnym treningom stworek ewoluował, a obecnie stał się silnym wojownikiem i obok Charizarda najsilniejszym w mojej drużynie. Dodatkowo nadal czekała go jeszcze jedna ewolucja, a Liderka z Kielc trenująca właśnie Psycho-Pokemony przyznała, że być może kiedyś mój podopieczny stanie się jednym z najsilniejszych z ich przedstawicieli.  
Tymczasem wędrowaliśmy powoli długim tunelem, który wydawało się, że nie ma końca. Nie byłem pewny jak ulokowany on jest przestrzenie względem powierzchni, ale podejrzewałem, że obecnie jesteśmy już pod jeziorem, obok którego znajdował się zamek. Tunel zaś był zbudowany z solidnego kamienia i wyglądało na to, że minie jeszcze wiele lat nim będzie grozić mu zawalenie.  
- No, na budownictwie to się oni znali. - mruknęła cicho Karen podzielając mój tok myślenia.  
Szliśmy prosto, tunel cały czas lekko opadał. Żadnych niebezpieczeństw nie było widać. Nie powiem żeby mi się to podobało i musiałem przyznać, że zaczynałem mieć złe przeczucia, gdy wreszcie w oddali dostrzegliśmy, że zbliża się koniec naszej wędrówki.  
- Czas na chwilę prawdy. - powiedziała podekscytowana Clair wychodząc z tunelu do sporej jaskini, wysokiej na kilkanaście metrów, co uświadomiło mi, że spadek w tunelu był większy niż się wydawało. Jaskinia była mniej więcej okrągła, a jej średnica wynosiła może nawet pięćdziesiąt metrów, chociaż przy słabym świetle latarek i Poków trudno było jednoznacznie stwierdzić.  
- No tutaj to i Jaszczur by mógł za latarkę robić, ale gdzie mój skarb? - zapytała Clair rozglądając się uważnie.  
Na środku jaskini bowiem znajdowała się jedynie sterta kamieni, chociaż gdy podeszliśmy bliżej wyglądały one bardziej na kamienne jaja. Ważniejsze jednak były dwa grube kwadratowe słupy po obu stronach stosu, zapisane starożytnym pismem, na nich zaś posągi przedstawiające jakieś latające Pokemony, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem.  
- Hmm... Damy rade to przetłumaczyć? - zapytał Max podchodząc do jednego ze słupów i świecąc na niego latarką.  
- Nie jestem pewny... - odparłem cicho, bowiem pismo nic mi nie mówiło. Jedyne co mogłem stwierdzić, to że nie przypomina tego, jakie widzieliśmy na kamiennych płytach ze światyń w jakich ukryty był Kamień Słońca, więc ewentualne odnalezienie kolejnego Kamienia Żywiołów można było wykluczyć.  
- Wiecie, poza trenowaniem Pokemonów trochę się archeologią interesuję, więc może jakieś symbole rozpoznam. - to mówiąc Karen zaczęła uważnie analizować pismo.  
- No tak, w końcu w różnych wykopaliskach też pomagałaś. - pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem.  
Clair tymczasem obeszła dookoła całą jaskinie i teraz z niewyraźna miną podeszła do nas.  
- Nic tu więcej nie ma. - oznajmiła.  
- Hmm... Z tego co powiedzieli archeologowie miał tu być największy skarb ludzi mieszkających w zamku, ale nie sprecyzowano co to za skarb. - odparłem.  
- No ale ej, nie chcesz mi powiedzieć chyba, że są to te kamulce. - to mówiąc dziewczyna podniosła jedno z dziwnych jaj.  
- Clair, nie ruszaj... - Karen przerwała próby tłumaczenia pisma, aby powstrzymać trenerkę, jednak było już za późno. Dało się słyszeć głośny ryk, początkowo nie byliśmy w stanie go zidentyfikować, lecz na wszelki wypadek szybko zaczęliśmy się cofać do tunelu, którym tu przyszliśmy. Clair na szczęście odłożyła kamienne jajo i jako pierwsza zauważyła co się dzieje.  
- Te posągi... - wskazała ręką na statuę, która teraz zaczęła się poruszać.  
- No to mamy strażników... - mruknął Max, gdy nagle głuchy odgłos uświadomił nam, że wyjście z jaskini zostało zamknięte solidnymi kamiennymi drzwiami.  
- Czemu to zawsze musi się tak kończyć. - westchnąłem, a Kadabra i Elekid stanęły przede mną. Obok mnie stała Clair z Absolem i Torchicem gotowymi do działania. Tymczasem posągi strząsnęły z siebie grubą warstwę pyłu i kurzu i teraz z głośnym skrzekiem sfrunęły na ziemię i patrzyły na nas groźnie. Były fioletowe z niebieskimi skrzydłami, o długim ogonie i paszczy pełnej ostrych zębów. Było jasne, że chcą walczyć.  
- Aerodactyle, Twardowski o nich opowiadał. - przypomniałem sobie dwudniową wędrówkę z trenerem i nauki jakich nam udzielał, po czym poleciłem - Elekid uważaj, mogą być szybkie.  
- Kamienne Latacze, może być ciekawie. Torchic, gotów na walkę? - zapytała Poke-Kurczaka Clair.  
- Ej, przecież ogień słabo działa na kamienie. - zaprotestowałem.  
- No i co w związku z tym? A twoja Prądnica to niby co jest? - odparła z urażoną miną trenerka.  
- Elektro ma przewagę nad Lotem, poza tym na Kamień działa normalnie, to Ziemia jest całkowicie odporna. - starałem się cierpliwie tłumaczyć zależności między typami Poków.  
- No to uznaj że skoro ty masz trening to ja też. Chcę sprawdzić jakie postępy poczynił Torchic od mojej walki z Emily. - odcięła się dziewczyna.  
Tymczasem Aerodactyle początkowo gotowe do ataku teraz widząc naszą kłótnię i nieco lekceważące podejście do ich osoby spoglądały na siebie nieco zmieszane, nie do końca wiedząc co robić. Wreszcie jeden z nich skrzeknął i zaatakował Eleida z zamiarem uderzenia go dziobem, lub też ugryzienia, na szczęście Elektro-Pok był szybki i bez trudu wykonał unik. Widząc to drugi ze stworów również przystąpił do ataku, lecz na jego drodze stanął Tochic i z wojowniczym piskiem wystrzelił Ognisty Strumień zatrzymując szarżującego przeciwnika.  
- No, to chyba rozstrzyga spór. - stwierdziła z zadowoleniem Clair, aby po chwili polecić - Podwójna Drużyna, a potem strzelaj ogniem.  
- No cóż... – westchnąłem, po czym również wydałem komendy - Unikaj ataków i strzelaj Elektroszokiem, jak go sparaliżujemy, to znacznie ułatwimy sobie wygraną.  
Walka się rozpoczęła. Torchic szybko wytworzył cztery dodatkowe kopie, dzięki czemu Aerodactyl miał kłopot z trafieniem go, gdyż pierwszy atak zakończył się na rozproszeniu iluzji i oberwaniu ogniem od oryginału. Elekid zaś znów uskoczył przed dziobem przeciwnika i teraz wystrzelił w niego kilka wyładowań elektrycznych, z których dwa trafiło w stwora.  
- Jak rozumiem nie musimy się wtrącać. - stwierdziła Karen obserwując naszą walkę.  
- Jasne że nie. Zresztą oni by tego nie chcieli. - odparł z uśmiechem Max, a trenerka tylko pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.  
Aerodactyl rozproszył druga iluzje i znów oberwał Ognistym Strumieniem, jednak teraz był już pewny gdzie jest oryginał i szybko zaatakował Torchica.  
- Przygotuj się. - poleciła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair i już wiedziałem co planuje. Elekid zaś uskoczywszy przed kolejnym atakiem zdołał sparaliżować przeciwnika, a co za tym idzie znacznie go spowolnić.  
- Dobrze, teraz pasowałoby go jakoś trafić bezpośrednio. - pochwaliłem podopiecznego i poinformowałem o dalszym planie. Stworek pisnął krótko, rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi i gdy Aerodactyl znów nadleciał z zamiarem ataku zręcznie wskoczył mu na grzbiet.  
- No ja chyba kończę, a co u ciebie? - zapytałem tonem zwykłej pogawędki.  
- Radzę sobie, dziękuje. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair, po czym poleciła - Teraz!  
W tej samej chwili bowiem rozpędzony Aerodactyl uderzał w Torchica, albo raczej wydawało mu się, że to robi, bowiem Poke-Kurczak wykonał Ruch Zwierciadła, czyli wytworzł lustro, które skontrowało atak i sprawiło ,że kamienny stwór sam sobie przyłożył. Elekid zaś siedząc na grzbiecie drugiego przeciwnika wykonał kilka silnych Ciosów Pioruna, co ze względu na przewagę typów powinno w zupełności wystarczyć do wygranej, jednak...  
- Co jest? - zapytała lekko zaskoczona Clair, gdy Aerodactyl po odrzuceniu od Torchica i spadnięciu na ziemię podniósł się po chwili, a potrząsnąwszy głową znów był gotów do działania. Drugi ze stworów zaś wykonawszy mimo paraliżu gwałtowny manewr zdołał strącić z grzbietu Elekida, na szczęście żółty stworek wylądował bezpiecznie na ziemi.  
"Są bardzo silne... Chociaż zdołaliście je osłabić..." - usłyszałem uwagę Kadabry.  
- No tak, jednak są Lśniące. - skomentowała sytuację Karen, aby po chwili zaproponować - Słuchajcie, w tym wypadku lepiej użyjcie najsilniejszych Pokemonów. Normalne Aerodactyle z pewnością by padły po czymś takim ,ale nie te.  
- Co przez to rozumiesz? - zapytałem, widząc że mój przeciwnik całkowicie zdołał zwalczyć paraliż i teraz dodatkowo zalśniwszy parę razy i zastosowawszy Zwinność ponawia atak na Elekida.  
- To są bardzo stare Pokemony, a co za tym idzie bardzo silne. Silniejsze od zwykłych przedstawicieli i trudne do pokonania. - wyjaśniła szybko trenerka, a ja widząc że Elekid oberwał sinym ciosem Aerodactyla zrozumiałem o co jej chodzi.  
- Toriś, zmiana? - zapytała Clair, bowiem jej przeciwnik również dopalony Zwinnością zaczynał mieć przewagę nad Torchiciem.  
- Dobra, kończymy to szybko i mocno. - powiedziałem, a Kadabra wskazał łyżką na Aerodactyla walczącego z Elekidem. Dziewczyna zaś wypuściła z PokeBalal Blastosia, który widząc co się dzieje obrał za cel drugiego przeciwnika.  
- Psychika.  
- Wodne Działo.  
Komendy wydaliśmy jednocześnie, niepotrzebnie właściwie, gdyż Poki świetnie rozumiały co mają robić. I tak Kadabra uderzył mocno w umysł pierwszego Aerodactyla, zaś Blastoise wystrzelił potężny strumień wody w drugiego. Teraz stwory były bez szans i wprawdzie starały się walczyć z atakami, jednak widać było, że nie zdołają wyrwać się z ich działania. Po dłuższej chwili oba zaskrzeczały coś jakby poddanie się, a gdy wstrzymaliśmy atak wróciły na słupy na których stały i skrzecząc zaczęły coś wyjaśniać. Sięgnąłem szybko po PokeEncyklopedię, podobnie uczyniła Karen i dzięki temu zrozumieliśmy o co stworom chodzi.  
"Przybyliście do świętego miejsca. Tu spoczywa armia, która miała ustrzec wielkich wojowników od zguby. Jednak lata mijały, wojownicy nie nadeszli o armii zapomniano. Udowodniliście, że też jesteście wojownikami. Wybierzcie jeden dar i odejdźcie nie mówiąc innym o tym miejscu. Jeśli ktoś jest godny, sam je odnajdzie."  
Gdy Aerodactyle skończyły wyjaśnienia płyta blokująca wyjście z jaskini znów się otworzyła i zrozumieliśmy, że powinniśmy odebrać nagrodę za wygrany pojedynek, a później musimy odejść.  
- Kamulec, fajnie. - mruknęła nie do końca przekonana Clair, biorąc jajo z czymś jakby czerwono-białym wzorkiem.  
- No wiesz, zawsze to jakaś pamiątka. - Max wybrał jajo czerwono-fioletowe.  
- A właściwie o co chodziło z tymi Lśniącymi? - zapytałem, biorąc brązowo-żółte jajo.  
- Z tego co mówią, można wywnioskować, że są tu od kilkuset lat. Od czasów gdy bywali tu starożytni wojownicy. - zaczęła tłumaczyć Karen jednocześnie zabierając ze stosu jajo żółto-niebieskie - Wiadomo, że wszystko przemija, każdego czeka śmierć i tak jak ludzie tak i Pokemony żyją określoną ilość czasu.  
- Oho, szykuje się interesujący wykładzik. - mruknęła Clair, aby skinąć głową na pożegnanie Aerodactylom, które obecnie powoli znów stawały się posągami. Następnie udaliśmy się tunelem do wyjścia na powierzchnię, Karen zaś kontynuowała tłumaczenia.  
- No więc taki Pikachu żyje zwykle dwadzieścia, czasem trzydzieści lat, chociaż jeśli uda mu się ewoluować to dożyje nawet pięćdziesiątki. Od czasu do czasu jednak zdarzają się wyjątkowe Pokemony. Trudno stwierdzić, czy to choroba, czy defekt genetyczny, w każdym razie, gdy zbliża się kres ich życia nie umierają, a stopniowo zmieniają kolor. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale zwykłe Aerodactyle powinny być szare z fioletowymi skrzydłami, te zaś były fioletowe, zaś skrzydła miały niebieskie, właśnie tak jak Lśniące.  
- Steelix spod Częstochowy. - przypomniał Max. No tak, tamten stwór też powinien być szary, a zamiast tego był złoty.  
- Hej, to z tego wynika, że powinnam tam wrócić i złapać jedną z tych pokrak. - ożywiła się Clair.  
- Daj spokój, to strażnicy, wykonują swoja prace, zresztą... Lśniące też kiedyś umrą. O wiele później niż zwykłe Pokemony, ale jednak. W końcu taka jest kolej rzeczy. - ostudziła jej zapędy Karen, aby po chwili zapytać - Tylko co robimy z informacjami o tym miejscu?  
- No cóż... Aerodactyle powiedziały, aby zachować to w tajemnicy, a my jesteśmy "godni" że je znaleźliśmy, więc... - odparł Max.  
- Więc dokładnie tak zrobimy. - pokiwałem głową.  
Niedługo później byliśmy już na powierzchni i oglądając kamienne jaja zastanawialiśmy się w jaki sposób zamknąć wejście do podziemnego tunelu, gdy nagle...  
- Hej, co się dzieje? - zapytała zaskoczona Karen, bowiem kamienne jajo które trzymała zaczęło się trząść. Po chwili musieliśmy nasze "nagrody" położyć na ziemi, bowiem wyglądało na to, że coś zaczyna się z nich wykluwać.  
- Nie mówcie mi, że... - nie dokończyła pytania Clair, gdy z jaja które wybrała wykluł się szary stworek z dwoma szczypcami i biało-czerwonymi ni to łapkami, ni to skrzydełkami po bokach.  
- Mamy nowe Pokemony. - stwierdziłem, gdyż moje jajo zmieniło się w coś jakby brązową skorupę z czerwonymi oczami i żółtymi odnóżami. Max miał coś jakby czerwony kwiat o fioletowej łodydze, zaś Karen żółtą spiralna skorupę z niebieskimi odnóżami na końcu.  
- Tak zwane Starożytne Pokemony. Aerodactyle zresztą też należą do tej grupy. Według legend oraz naukowców były to pierwsze Poki jakie stworzyli Stwórcy, obecnie są niezwykle trudne do spotkania, więc można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy szczęściarzami. - wyjaśniła Karen oglądając swego nowego towarzysza.  
- No to zmieniam zdanie, ostatecznie ze skarbu niedzickiego zamku jestem więcej niż zadowolona. - odparła Clair głaszcząc już nowego podopiecznego.  
Dzięki PokeEncyklopedii szybko ustaliliśmy, że dziewczyna zyskała stworka który zwie się Anorith, Max miał Lileepa, Karen Omanyte, zaś ja Kabuto. Gdy tylko Pokemony zakończyły wykluwanie z jajek płyta zasłaniająca zejście do podziemi znów się ruszyła i teraz cała konstrukcja zasunęła na miejsce i podwyższenie w kaplicy znów wyglądało tak jak zwykle, nie budząc niczyich podejrzeń. Nie pozostało nic innego jak odnieść archeologom rzemyki z blaszkami, a rankiem udawać, że nic się dziwnego nie wydarzyło.  
Następnego dnia zaś oświadczyliśmy Alfredowi Majewskiemu że niestety, ale ruszamy w dalszą drogę. Mężczyzna był zawiedziony że nie możemy dłużej zostać i pomagać w poszukiwaniach, lecz rozumiał, że taka już rola trenerów. Gdy na drodze prowadzącej do miasteczka Karen wypuściła swego Pidgeota, aby z jego pomocą odlecieć Clair ze złośliwym uśmiechem przypomniała:  
- No Toriś, pamiętasz co mówiłeś? Eksperta od Lataczy ci trzeba. Proszę, oto ekspertka, a teraz masz ostatnią szansę na informację o lataniu na Pokemonach.  
- Ehhh... - westchnąłem, Max tylko kiwał zachęcająco głową, zaś Karen nie kryjąc rozbawienia oznajmiła:  
- Wiesz Tori, ja niestety nie jestem za dobrą nauczycielką jeśli idzie o latanie na Pokemonach. W pewnym sensie u nas to rodzinne i uczyłam się tego od dawna.  
- No ale jakieś ogólne wskazówki? Coś dzięki czemu Toriś zleci z grzbietu jaszczura po pięciu minutach, a nie pięciu sekundach? - dopytywała się Clair.  
- Właściwie wiecie co? Mam dla was propozycje. Wprawdzie dalszą wędrówkę moglibyście odbyć drogą między górami, ale stąd zaczyna się też trasa wodna Dunajcem. - tu dziewczyna wskazała na rzekę wypływającą z jeziora.  
- No fakt, strażnik z Zakopanego wspominał o tym. - przypomniał Max.  
- Gdy badałam miasteczko zauważyłam, że tratwę bez problemu możecie nabyć nie tyle jako zakup, co raczej w formie wynajęcia. Gdy dopłyniecie nią do Krościenka, ktoś ją tam powinien odebrać, a później zapewne przetransportuje z powrotem tutaj. Taki lokalny biznes można powiedzieć. - wyjaśniła Karen, aby dodać po chwili - No chyba że wolicie Laprasy, te również służą za środek transportu.  
- Na jednym już kiedyś pływałam i raczej tratwa wydaje się pewniejszym rozwiązaniem. - odparła stanowczo Clair.  
Tym sposobem decyzja zapadła. Po raz kolejny pożegnaliśmy się z Karen, dziewczyna znów odleciała na swym Pokemonie, tym razem jak mówiła do Katowic. Wiedzieliśmy, że prędzej niż później znów się spotkamy i teraz zgodnie z jej radą udaliśmy się do miasteczka wynająć tratwę. Nie dowiedziałem się ostatecznie jaki związek z nauką latania może mieć pływanie po górskiej rzece, lecz już wkrótce miałem się przekonać, że wbrew pozorom jest on całkiem spory...


	119. Czerwony Klasztor

ODCINEK 119: CZERWONY KLASZTOR.

Nasza przeprawa przez góry uległa drobnemu zmodyfikowaniu. Za radą Karen udaliśmy się nad jezioro Czorsztyńskie, skąd bez większych kłopotów udało nam się wynająć tratwę, którą mieliśmy płynąc aż do Krościenka. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że podróż nie potrwa dłużej niż jeden dzień, więc teoretycznie do celu dopłyniemy jutro, jednak, nie stanie się nic złego, jeśli zapragniemy naszą podróż wydłużyć. Wszelkie wynajmowane tratwy miały oznaczenia i raczej trudno by było, żeby na rzece jakaś zaginęła. No chyba że zostanie zatopiona, ale takie przypadki zdarzały się niezmiernie rzadko. W Krościenku zaś znajduje się przystań bardzo podobna do tej, z której wyruszyliśmy i tam też ktoś naszą tratwę odbierze.  
- W sumie całkiem niezły interes. W końcu nie każdy potrzebuje sprzętu do pływania i jak raz na miesiąc czy dwa trzeba mu skoczyć miasteczko dalej, to sobie pożyczy tratwę i płynie. - pochwaliła obrotność mieszkańców Clair, gdy już płynęliśmy powoli Dunajcem. Tratwa była całkiem spora, solidna i na oko bez kłopotu zmieściłoby się w niej nawet osiem osób, więc nasza trójka plus Pokemony mieliśmy aż za dużo miejsca. Bellossom wprawdzie początkowo nie był pewny, co do tego sposobu podróżowania, ale przekonawszy się o stabilności naszego środka transportu teraz radośnie siedział na dziobie i od czasu do czasu informował Maxa, gdy wypatrzył coś, co jego zdaniem było interesujące. Absol siedział spokojnie obok Clair i od czasu od czasu ziewał. Wyglądało na to, że lekkie kołysanie tratwy usypia stworka i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to weźmie przykład z Noctowla, który siedząc na rufie spał w najlepsze. Na szczęście samo kołysanie tratwy było na tyle małe, że żadnemu z nas choroba morska nie groziła. Zresztą byliśmy na rzecze, a nie na morzu, więc to nawet niezbyt pasowało.  
- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, to po dopłynięciu do Krościenka przeprawa przez góry może zostać uznana za zakończoną? - spytała Clair studiując obecnie mapy z PokeEncyklopedii.  
- Właściwie tak. Obecnie jesteśmy w Pieninach, które to góry są niższe od Tatr, no a w Krościenku pewnie obierzemy już trasę na północ i przez Nowy Sącz będziemy powoli wracać do Krakowa. - wyjaśnił jej Max.  
- Hmm... Ale czy to znaczy, że trening został zakończony? - trenerka spojrzała na mnie nie do końca przekonana - No zgoda, Toriś nakopał mistrzuniowi sprzed czterech lat, dorobiliśmy się nowych i rzadkich Poków, ale czy to wystarczy?  
- Akurat jeśli chodzi o nowe Pokemony, to ledwo się wykluły i trzeba poświęcić sporo czasu na ich trening, aby do pojedynków się nadawały. - odparłem. Skarb Niedzicikiego Zamku, czyli starożytne stworki po analizie w PokeEncyklopedii okazały się silnymi Pokemonami, o ile oczywiście poświęci się na ich trening dostatecznie dużo czasu i co najciekawsze każdy z nich mógł ewoluować.  
- No dobra, ale jeszcze jedna ważna kwestia zostaje i nawet nie udawaj, że o niej zapomniałeś Toriś. - tu dziewczyna posłała mi dobrze znany wredny uśmiech, przez co doskonale wiedziałem o co jej chodzi.  
- Tak, tak, latanie na Pokach. Karen poleciła nam pływanie tratwą i w założeniu miało to niby pomóc mi w nauce tej karkołomnej umiejętności. Tylko że jak na razie nic z tego nie wynika. Płyniemy już kilka godzin, popołudnie jest, właściwie powoli trzeba o obiedzie myśleć, więc chyba za jakąś przybrzeżna polaną pasuje się rozejrzeć. - to mówiąc zacząłem uważniej obserwować brzegi Dunajca. Trzeba było przyznać, że widoki w obecnej podróży były więcej niż wspaniałe. Lasy po obu stronach rzeki, a nad nimi górskie szczyty. Od czasu do czasu mijaliśmy też dzikie Poki, a to Ursaringa, a to Stantlera, czy Golducka. Stworki nie zwracały zbytnio na nas uwagi, zapewne przyzwyczajone już do ludzi pływających rzeką. Na szczęście Clair obecnie zadowolona z nowego podopiecznego nie myślała zbytnio nad próbami złapania kolejnego Poka do kolekcji.  
- Właściwie, może niekoniecznie na polanie czeka nas przerwa obiadowa. - powiedział Max, gdy podekscytowany Bellossom zaczął wskazywać coś za pobliskimi drzewami.  
- To chyba jakiś budynek... Całkiem spory... - Clair starała się dojrzeć do czego się zbliżamy. Nie musiała się wysilać, bowiem już po minucie drzewa się przerzedziły, a my zobaczyliśmy nie jeden, a kilka budynków zbudowanych z białego kamienia i pokrytych czerwoną dachówką, a że ze względu na lokalne budownictwo dach był wysoki i spadzisty, to i na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że budowle są całe czerwone. Jednak to nie kolor zwracał szczególną uwagę, co raczej kilkanaście Poke-Ptaków latających nad zabudowaniami.  
- Jeśli Karen mówiła o tym, no to muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. - aż gwizdnęła z podziwu Clair, co sprawiło że kilka Pokemonów zatrzymało się w powietrzu, aby po chwili znów krążyć nad budynkami.  
- Wygląda na to ,że to nie są dzikie Pokemony, a przynajmniej nie typowo dzikie, bowiem reagują na dźwięk. - zauważył Max, teraz powoli kierując tratwę w stronę brzegu i prowizorycznej przystani.  
- No dobrze, ale właściwie co to za miejsce? - zapytałem, pomagając chłopakowi w sterowaniu.  
- Nie jestem pewny... Z wyglądu wnioskuję, że jakiś klasztor, czy coś w tym stylu. Zresztą lokalizacja też na to wskazuje. - młody trener zamyślił się dłuższą chwilę, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Tymczasem Noctowl obudziwszy się oglądał z zainteresowaniem latające Pokemony.  
- No Pierzak podleć do nich, może cię poinformują co to za miejsce. - zachęciła stworka Clair.  
- Chyba nie ma takiej potrzeby. - odparłem, gdyż właśnie dobiliśmy do brzegu, a zauważywszy nasze przybycie od strony zabudowań zbliżał się powoli mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany w ciemnobrązowy mnisi habit.  
- Witajcie wędrowcy, czy może raczej powinienem powiedzieć trenerzy. - mężczyzna skłonił się lekko, a gdy odwzajemniliśmy powitanie pomógł nam wciągnąć tratwę na brzeg, a dodatkowo przywiązać do jednego ze słupów wbitych w ziemię.  
- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Wprawdzie pogoda jest stabilna, ale w górach różnie z tym bywa. - wyjaśnił.  
- Tak, dziękujemy za pomoc, ale... Właściwie co to za miejsce? - zapytałem lekko zmieszany.  
- Rozumiem, że możecie być zdziwieni, w końcu między jeziorem Czorsztyńskim a Krościenkiem i Szczawnicą są tylko lasy i góry i nie spodziewaliście się kogoś tu spotkać. Cóż, właśnie ze względu na częściową odludność tego miejsca dawno temu zbudowano tu ten oto klasztor i do dziś dnia stoi sobie i służy nam mnichom do nauki i medytacji. - po tych słowach mężczyzna wskazał na zabudowania, po czym zapraszającym gestem dodał - Ale że właśnie mamy porę obiadową, to i zapraszam. Posilicie się nieco, dowiecie więcej, a być może zechcecie zostać parę dni i poszerzyć swoja wiedzę. No i zapomniałbym się przedstawić, Wiktor jestem.  
Podziękowawszy i dokonawszy szybkiej prezentacji naszej drużyny, ruszyliśmy za mężczyzną. Wyglądało na to, że Pokemony też mogą nam towarzyszyć, zresztą patrząc na Poke-Ptaki latające nad klasztorem było więcej niż pewne, że są tu ogólnie akceptowane.  
Kilkanaście minut później siedzieliśmy już w jednej z sal służących za stołówkę. Wiktor przyniósł szybko garnek pełen parującej zupy, dodatkowo zjawił się drugi mnich z karmą dla Pokemonów.  
- Coś was tu mało. - stwierdziła Clair, bowiem poza nami w sali siedział jeszcze tylko starszy mężczyzna, również w habicie, powoli kończąc swój obiad.  
- To po części dlatego, że u nas obiad jada się nieco wcześniej i już wszyscy którzy chcieli, to pojedli. - wyjaśnił mnich, zaś Wiktor uzupełnił:  
- A po części dlatego ,że akurat z obiadu to wielu z nas rezygnuje, Dzięki temu człowiek jest lżejszy.  
- Eee... - trenerka zrobiła zdziwioną minę, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.  
- To pewnie ma coś wspólnego z medytacjami, czy też nauką. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- A właściwie czym się tu zajmujecie. I dlaczego jest tu tyle Poke-Ptaków? - zapytał Max.  
- Dobrze że pytasz, gdyż i tak zamierzałem to wyjaśnić. - odparł Wiktor - Otóż mieszkańcy Czerwonego Klasztoru, jak nazywamy to miejsce, zajmują się głównie medytacją, której celem jest jak najefektywniejsze wykorzystanie ludzkiego mózgu. Poza nią czas spędzamy również na różnych ćwiczeniach praktycznych. Oczywiście jak wszędzie tak i tutaj trzeba czasu, bowiem trening łatwy nie jest, no i niewielu udaje się osiągnąć zadowalające efekty.  
- Hmm... Znaczy się, chcecie być mądrzejsi, czy tak? - Clair nie do końca rozumiała pokrętne wyjaśnienia mnicha, ja i Max zresztą też nie do końca.  
- Mądrzejsi owszem, ale mamy też inny cel. Otóż dzięki sile umysłu człowiek może być jak Psycho-Pokemony, przenosić przedmioty siłą woli, kontaktować się telepatycznie nawet z ludźmi oddalonymi od siebie na odległość wielu kilometrów, a przede wszystkim może zdobyć umiejętność lewitacji, czyli może latać jak Poke-Ptaki.  
Wiktor skończy wyjaśnienia, Max pokiwał tylko głową, ja nie byłem do końca przekonany, czy z takich treningów cokolwiek można osiągnąć, zaś Clair... Cóż, chyba tylko przez wzgląd na dobry obiad nie wyśmiała mnicha, bowiem jej mina była więcej niż sceptyczna. Na wszelki wypadek postanowiłem jednak zareagować, zwłaszcza że zacząłem się domyślać, czemu Karen wysłała nas akurat do tego miejsca:  
- A czy w ramach owej nauki opanowujecie również sztukę latania na Pokemonach? - zapytałem.  
- Oczywiście. Wprawdzie nie wszyscy, ale wielu z nas ćwiczy, aby dzięki temu lepiej poznać trudną sztukę lewitacji i dowiedzieć się, jak z jej pomocą można odbić się od ziemi. - odpowiedź Wiktora wyraźnie ucieszyła trenerkę.  
- No Tori, chyba wreszcie ci się uda. - cicho skomentował sytuacje Max, zaś dziewczyna zapytała entuzjastycznie:  
- Czy osoby spoza klasztoru, takie jak my, również mogą się u was czegoś nauczyć?  
- No cóż... - mnich zamyślił się chwilę - To zależy czego chcesz się uczyć. Cieszę się oczywiście, że nasze zwyczaje ci się spodobały, jednak szczegóły powinnaś omówić z bratem Cyprianem. Właściwie skoro obiad już prawie zakończyliście, to pójdę po niego i wszelkie kwestie nauki z nim omówicie. Poczekajcie tu kilka minut. - to mówiąc Wiktor skłonił się lekko na pożegnanie i wraz z drugim mnichem opuścili salę jednym z wyjść. Zauważyłem też, że starszy mężczyzna również skończył obiad i opuścił pomieszczenie. Chwilowo w jadalni byliśmy sami, z czego szybko skorzystała Clair:  
- No Toriś, nareszcie. Lepszej szansy nie będziesz miał, więc nawet nie próbuj protestować. Nauczysz się w końcu latać na jaszczurze. Fajnie, nie? - i dziewczyna posłała mi przesadnie optymistyczny uśmiech.  
- Tak, fajnie, ale wiesz, że robię to bardziej dlatego, żebyś dała mi spokój, niż że faktycznie latanie na Pokach mi do czegoś potrzebne? - zapytałem.  
- Jak to? Karen lata na Pidgeocie, tak? Jest twoją rywalką, tak? Więc powinieneś jej dorównywać umiejętnościami, tak? - zaczęła argumentację trenerka. Westchnąłem i spojrzałem na Maxa szukając jakiejś pomocy:  
- No wiesz Tori, ona ma rację. - odparł cicho chłopak.  
- Taaa... Przypominam, że ostatnie próby kiepsko wychodziły, chociaż fakt, że tym razem mamy do czynienia z zawodowcami. - odparłem i w tej samej chwili Wiktor wrócił, a towarzyszył mu mężczyzna w średnim wieku, o czarnych włosach i długiej czarnej brodzie. Skłonił się na powitanie i przedstawił:  
- Witajcie trenerzy. Brat Cyprian, jeden z przywódców tego klasztoru. Miło was poznać i z tego co słyszałem chcecie się od nas czegoś nauczyć, co mnie bardzo cieszy.  
- Witamy. Jestem Clair, to Max, a ten tutaj... - trenerka dokonywała szybkiej prezentacji i wskazawszy na mnie palcem entuzjastycznie oznajmiła - Tori, który bardzo chce nauczyć się latać na Pokemonach, bowiem ma jednego takiego, lecz średnio mu ta sztuka wychodzi.  
- Bardzo chce... Taaa... Wprost nie mogę się doczekać... - wymruczałem, jednak rozsądnie wolałem nie protestować. Cyprian pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym zapytał:  
- A jakiego to Pokemona zamierzasz uczynić swym powietrznym towarzyszem?  
Zamiast odpowiedzi sięgnąłem po PokeBall i wypuściłem Charizarda. Stwór rozejrzał się zainteresowany otoczeniem, skłonił lekko widząc mnichów, po czym czekał na wyjaśnienia i rozwój wypadków.  
- Latający jaszczur, nietypowy do powietrznych podróży, bowiem trudno go Poke-Ptakiem nazwać. - pokiwał głową Cyprian, po czym podszedł do Pokemona i uważnie zaczął oglądać. Charizard słysząc to szybko zrozumiał o co chodzi i co nas wkrótce czeka, a widząc podekscytowanie na twarzy Clair pokręcił tylko krytycznie głową.  
- Duży, silny, zdrowy, myślę że bez większych problemów mógłby służyć za powietrzny środek transportu. - mnich skończywszy oględziny pokiwał głową z uznaniem.  
- Więc ustalone? Tori będzie szkolony? - zapytała entuzjastycznie Clair.  
- Nie tak szybko trenerko. Widzisz, odpowiedni Pokemon to nie wszystko, równie ważna jest więź i zrozumienie miedzy nim, a jego trenerem. Nim przystąpimy do lekcji trzeba przejść odpowiedni test, który sprawdzi, czy twój przyjaciel spełnia te wymagania. – ostudził zapędy dziewczyny Cyprian, po czym zwrócił się do mnie:  
- No więc Tori, chcesz nauczyć się trudnej sztuki latania na Pokemonach, oraz poddać próbie, która zadecyduje czy jesteś na to gotowy?  
Ostateczna decyzja zależała ode mnie. Tak naprawdę było mi wszystko jedno, czy latać na Charizardzie się nauczę, czy nie. Owszem, z pewnością było to ciekawe doświadczenie, a i zapewne od czasu do czasu mogło okazać się przydatne. No i Karen też potrafiła latać na swoim Pidgeotcie, a skoro byliśmy rywalami, to teoretycznie powinienem posiadać umiejętności podobne do tej dziewczyny. No i była jeszcze kwestia Clair, która bardzo chciała bym się owego latania nauczył. Teraz więc widząc, że dziewczyna patrzy na mnie z oczekiwaniem, a dodatkowo zauważając zachęcające kiwanie głową Maxa odparłem:  
- Tak, jestem gotów poddać się próbie i mam nadzieję, że udowodnię w niej, że mogę nauczyć się latać na Pokemonach.  
Cyprian słysząc te słowa uśmiechnął się, po czym wskazawszy na długi korytarz widziany za wyjściem z jadalni oznajmił:  
- W takim razie zapraszam ciebie, Charizarda, oraz twoich towarzyszy do sali pojedynków. Zobaczymy jak dobrym trenerem jesteś, oraz jak wielka więź jest między tobą, a twoim podopiecznym.  
Po tych słowach mnich ruszył powoli we wskazanym kierunku, zaś my, jako że obiad został zakończony, udaliśmy się za nim.  
- Sala Pojedynków... Czemu wszelkie testy zawsze tłuczenia między Pokami się tyczą... - mruczałem cicho, ale z drugiej strony byłem szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu sprawy. W końcu miałem trening, a im więcej walk stoczę ja i moi podopieczni, tym bardziej będę gotowy na pojedynek rewanżowy, gdy wrócimy do Krakowa.  
Niedługo później znaleźliśmy się w sali o wiele większej od jadalnej, którą w większości zajmowała kamienna arena bardzo podobna do tych znanych z "fanowskich stadionów".  
- Jak się domyślasz test będzie polegał na pojedynku, czy raczej pojedynkach. Charizard będzie miał za zadanie pokonać dwóch przeciwników. Pierwszego z nich na tej arenie, zaś drugiego na zewnątrz. Walczył będzie z Pokemonami, które potrafią latać. Tutaj sprawdzimy jak radzi sobie na zamkniętej przestrzeni, zaś później wręcz przeciwnie. Wszystko jasne? - zapytał Cyprian, gdy zajął miejsce na jednym końcu areny, a w jego ręku dostrzegłem PokeBall.  
- Tak, jesteśmy gotowi. - odparłem, gdy razem z Charizardem stanęliśmy naprzeciwko mnicha. Clair, Max oraz Poki zajęli miejsca z boku areny i teraz, jak zwykle zresztą obserwowali pojedynek, jaki miał się rozpocząć.  
- Ponieważ nie jest to walka w typowym tego słowa znaczeniu, a raczej test sprawdzający, to i sędzia nie będzie nam towarzyszył. Zacznijmy więc sprawdzian twych umiejętności. – po tych słowach Cyprian wypuścił czarnego Poke-Ptaka, którego szybko rozpoznałem jako Murkrowa.  
- Zaczniemy od testu szybkości, Kule Cienia. - po tej komendzie Poke-Ptak zaczął strzelać czarnymi pociskami. Pokemon był dużo mniejszy od ognistego jaszczura, jednak ataki wyglądały na silne. Lepiej było nie sprawdzać w praktyce ile pocisków Charizard może na siebie przyjąć, zresztą mój podopieczny bez trudu zaczął uskakiwać przed atakami.  
- Zaczniemy dystansowo, Ognisty Strumień. - poleciłem.  
Pokemon wystrzelił z pyska falę ognia, która zdołała przebić się przez Kule Cienia skutecznie je niwelując, jednak do Murkrowa nie doszła, bowiem przeciwnik zręcznie wykonał unik.  
- Strzelaj ogniem, krótkie, a szybkie serie. - zadecydowałem.  
Jaszczur rozumiał o co mi chodzi i teraz stosując coś w rodzaju kul ognia starał się trafić Poke-Ptaka. Niestety tak jak się spodziewałem mały wzrost sprawiał, że Pokemon był o wiele zwinniejszy i niemal bez trudu unikał kolejnych pocisków, od czasu do czasu oddając Kulami Cienia, których z kolei unikał mój podopieczny.  
- W takim razie Podwójna Drużyna. - Cyprian zwiększył poziom trudności pojedynku i ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu Murkrow zamiast zwyczajowych czterech wytworzył osiem kopii co wraz z oryginałem dawało dziewięciu przeciwników. Stworki szybko wznowiły ostrzał, jednak tym razem wiedziałem, że atak jest zbyt zmasowany, aby zdołać uniknąć wszystkich pocisków.  
- Niby mieszkają na odludziu, ale walczyć umieją. - skomentowała sytuację Clair, aby po chwili zakrzyknąć – Toriś, pokaż mu na co cię stać!  
No tak, pamiętałem mój pojedynek z Klimkiem, chłopakiem który przed czterema laty wygrał Finały Ligi Pokemon. Wiedziałem, że jeśli spróbuje i skoncentruję się dostatecznie mocno, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem odgadnę, który z Murkrowów jest prawdziwy. Tylko że przy tak zmasowanym ataku i perspektywie drugiego pojedynku lepiej było nie czekać i działać natychmiast. Charizard zresztą sam to rozumiał, bowiem po kilku pierwszych unikach głośno ryknął i wystrzelił potężny strumień ognia. Atak trafił w jednego z Poke-Ptaków, który zniknął okazując się iluzja, ognista fala pomknęła dalej, aby uderzyć w arenę, wybuchnąć i tym samym trafić w kolejne dwie iluzje.  
- Przepalanie, dobry pomysł. Strzel jeszcze dwa razy i powinniśmy dokonać odpowiedniej redukcji zmyłek. - pochwaliłem podopiecznego, bowiem pierwszy atak wystarczył na pozbycie się trzech z ośmiu kopii, a także stanowił w miarę skuteczną osłonę przed Kulami Cienia.  
- Powietrzny Cios. - zareagował szybko Cyprian i tym sposobem drugi wystrzał Przepalania zniszczył tylko jedną iluzję, bowiem teraz pięć Murkrowów pomknęło pod dach sali i zajmując miejsca cztery w jej rogach, zaś piąty w środku szybko zaczęły spadać na Charizarda.  
- Zasłona Dymna. - poleciłem, a ognisty jaszczur szybko wypuścił chmurę ciemnego dymu i korzystając z niego uniknął zmasowanego ataku przeciwnika.  
- Nieźle, ale czy na pewno do końca przemyślanie? - zapytał Cyprian, aby znów polecić - Kule Cienia, we wszystkich kierunkach.  
Uśmiechnąłem się tylko, bowiem miałem plan na zakończenie pojedynku. Dym pokrył sporą część areny, jednak nie całą, no i do sufitu również nie sięgał i teraz należało to wykorzystać.  
- Leć i zbombarduj wszystko Przepalaniem. - wydałem komendę, mając nadzieję, że mój podopieczny zdąży, bowiem teraz liczyła się szybkość.  
Charizard wyskoczył nad chmurą gęstego dymu, kilkoma machnięciami skrzydeł wzbił się pod sufit, po czym, wystrzelił potężny strumień ognia wprost w środek areny. Murkrow jednak nie próżnował i słysząc co się dzieje starał się dostać poza zasięg ataku. Po chwili na jednym z końców areny zobaczyłem jednego z Poke-Ptaków. Ognisty jaszczur również go dostrzegł, a że pierwszy wystrzał zamienił się już w ognisty wybuch na środku areny, teraz szybko znów zaatakował Przepalaniem, które wprawdzie chybiło celu, ale wybuch wystarczył aby kopia Poke-Ptaka zniknęła. Dym tymczasem zaczął się rozwiewać i teraz było jedynie kwestią czasu dojrzeć, gdzie znajduje się prawdziwy Murkrow, oraz iluzje jakie mu pozostały. Przeciwnik zaś też czekał na odpowiedni moment do kontrataku i nagle z prędkością błyskawicy wybił się z ziemi i uderzył wprost w brzuch latającego nad arena Charizarda.  
- Odwrócony Powietrzny Cios. - mruknąłem, widząc że mimo siły ataku mój podopieczny dzielnie go zniósł i teraz warknąwszy groźnie uderzył szybko i mocno Metalowym Szponem w Murkrowa. Wystarczyło to, aby Poke-Ptaka nieco zamroczyć, a gdy stworek spadając starał się wylądować na arenie dodatkowo oberwał Ognistym Strumieniem. W rogu areny dostrzegłem jeszcze ostatnią kopię Poke-Ptaka, która właśnie zniknęła, co było jasnym znakiem, że walkę wygrałem.  
- Dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze. - pochwalił mnie Cyprian zawracając Pokemona - Wprawdzie twój podopieczny został ranny, jednak wykorzystał to, aby zadać decydujący cios. Jest też zwinny, wytrzymały, no i silny. Teraz trzeba sprawdzić jak radzi sobie na otwartych przestrzeniach.  
I tak zgodnie z zapowiedzią mnich zaprowadził nas na zewnątrz, a konkretnie nad rzekę, w pobliże przystani dla tratw. Latające nad klasztorem Poke-Ptaki teraz rozsiadły si…ę na dachach budynków i obserwowały, zapewne wiedząc, że za chwilę będzie miał miejsce pojedynek.  
- Pierwsza część testu wypadła pozytywnie, została druga część w której twoim przeciwnikiem będzie Pidgeot - to mówiąc Cyprian wykonał dwa przerywane gwizdy, a po nich z jednego z dachów nadleciał duży żółto-brązowy Pokemon. No cóż, Karen również miała Pidgeota, zresztą jej Pidgeotto stał się nim gdy pokonał w walce Charmeleona jeszcze podczas starcia do jakiego doszło przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu nad Jeziorem Wigry. Co jak co, ale walkę z tym Poke-Ptakiem miałem bardzo dobrze rozpracowaną, ciekaw jednak byłem, czy doświadczony mnich nie zastosuje czegoś zaskakującego  
- Gotów? Tym razem nie będzie areny, bowiem pojedynek odbędzie się w powietrzu. - po słowach Cypriana Pidgeot zaskrzeczał bojowo, zalśnił parokrotnie i silnymi uderzeniami skrzydeł zaczął atakować Charizarda.  
- Otwarta walka, w pewnym sensie coś nowego. W porządku, oddaj mu tym samym. - zadecydowałem, widząc że Atak Skrzydłami Poke-Ptaka może nie rani jakoś szczególnie Charizarda, co raczej irytuje stwora. Tym sposobem dwa Pokemony zaczęły się okładać wietrznymi ciosami i wyglądało na to, że ich siły są porównywalne.  
- Toriś, nie baw się z nim! - skrytykowała mnie po dłuższej chwili Clair. Obecnie ona, Max oraz Poki stali w pobliżu wejścia do klasztoru. Cyprian sam ich o to poprosił, na wypadek gdyby walka zaczęła dziać się na zbyt wielkim obszarze. Pidgeot chyba również zaczął odczuwać znudzenie, a może taki był jego plan, gdyż niespodziewanie przestał atakować i błyskawicznie uderzył Powietrznym Ciosem. Charizard niestety nie zdążył z unikiem i Poke-Ptak trafił go mocno i boleśnie. Jednak gdy odbił się od jaszczura, celem oddalenia na bezpieczną odległość, nie zdołał uniknąć Ognistego Strumienia, który mój Pokemon wystrzelił niejako w odruchu obronnym. Strumień ognia odrzucił Pidgeota na kilkanaście metrów, jednak stworek zdołał się wyrwać spod jego działania i teraz z gniewnym skrzekiem zaczął wściekle machać skrzydłami.  
- Znowu to samo? - zapytałem, cicho sam siebie, jednak wiedziałem, że to coś innego niż Atak Skrzydłami, było szybsze i silniejsze. Po chwili rozpoznałem atak, Stalowy Wiatr, a co za tym idzie na kolejne stracie podmuchów nie było co liczyć, bowiem tym razem ataki Charizarda zostaną sparowane, więc trzeba przejść do kontrataku.  
- Strumień Ognia. - zaryzykowałem, jednak tak jak się spodziewałem Pidgeot zręcznie go uniknął, po czym kontynuował atak.  
- W porządku, skoro tego chce. Atakujemy bezpośrednio. - poleciłem, a Charizard z głośnym rykiem odbiwszy się od ziemi poleciał wprost na atakującego go Pidgeota. Poke-Ptak machnął szybko skrzydłami, ale wiedziałem też, że coś jeszcze kombinuje. Miałem nadzieję, że mój podopieczny pamięta jaką technikę w takich sytuacjach dobrze jest mieć przygotowaną, na razie jednak zamiarem stwora było bolesne poranienie przeciwnika Rozcinaniem.  
- Teraz. - wydał krótką komendę Cyprian, a Pidgeot jakby na to czekał, bowiem wstrzymawszy atak Stalowym Wiatrem wytworzył w dziobie mała jasną kulkę i takie same na czubkach rozpostartych skrzydeł. Wiedziałem co się dzieje, ale wiedziałem też, że mój Pokemon jest za blisko i z unikiem, nie zdąży, nie da rady też zaatakować jako pierwszy, a co za tym idzie pozostała tylko jedna możliwość.  
- Przyjmij i kontratakuj! - krzyknąłem, bowiem odgłos wystrzelonego HyperPromienia i niemal natychmiastowe trafienie nim Charizarda mogło zagłuszyć komendę wydawaną normalnie. Na szczęście Charizard był już naprawdę wytrzymałym Pokemonem i teraz jakby wchłaniając siłę ataku zatrzymał się w powietrzu, aby po chwili, wykonawszy dwa silne machnięcia skrzydłami, znaleźć się obok zaskoczonego Pidgeota, który i tak musiał obecnie poświecić kilka chwil na dojście do siebie po zastosowanym ataku.  
- Wściekłość i kończymy to. - poleciłem, teraz już spokojniej. Charizard świetnie zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi i teraz przyjąwszy na siebie tak silny atak jakim był HyperProień, potężnym uderzeniem łapy oddał niemal całą jego energię wprost w przeciwnika posyłając go wysoko w górę.  
- Oho, za chwilę pierzak zrobi dziurę w ziemi przy lądowaniu. - oceniła zakończenie pojedynku Clair, bowiem Pidgeot faktycznie nie zdołał wytrzymać siły kontrataku ognistego jaszczura i po chwili nieprzytomny zaczął spadać na ziemie, a konkretnie wprost do rzeki.  
- No tego się nie spodziewałem. - powiedział Cyprian wyciągając PokeBall i zawracając pokonanego Pidgeota. Charizard tymczasem mimo wszystko osłabiony od oberwania HyperPromeniem wylądował obok mnie bardzo z siebie zadowolony.  
- No jaszczur, dałeś popis. - pochwaliła stwora Clair.  
- Tori, gratulację. To były dobre walki i myślę, że Charizard na pojedynek rewanżowy o odznakę jest gotów. - podsumował starcie Max.  
- Być może, ale i tak nim wrócimy do Krakowa, to jeszcze trochę treningu zostało. - odparłem.  
- No więc co teraz? Teścik chyba zaliczony, prawda? - zapytała po chwili Clair Cypriana.  
- Tak, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Wprawdzie Charizard musi jeszcze popracować nad zwinnością podczas lotu, ale to przyjdzie z czasem. Niestety obecnie jest zbyt zmęczony, aby rozpocząć nauki, dlatego proponuje wam zostać w klasztorze do jutra. Wprawdzie typowych pokoi gościnnych nie mamy, ale coś się dla was znajdzie. Jutro wyspani i wypoczęci będziemy mogli przystąpić do nauki latania. - podsumował Cyprian.  
- No Tori, jak chcesz się wycofać, to chyba ostatnia szansa. - szepnął Max.  
- Pewnie tak, ale gdy to zrobię, to Clair będzie mi wypominać do końca życia, więc... - odparłem równie cicho, doskonale wiedząc, że może i Cyprian nas nie słyszał, ale groźne spojrzenie posłane nam przez trenerkę jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że dziewczyna słyszała nas bardzo dobrze.  
I tak zgodnie z sugestią mnicha zostaliśmy w Czerwonym Klasztorze do wieczora. Przerwę w podróży jak zwykle przeznaczyliśmy głownie na trening naszych podopiecznych i nawet nasi nowi towarzysze, starożytne Pokemony powoli zaczynały ćwiczyć podstawowe ataki. Jutro zaś zgodnie z zapowiedzią miałem wreszcie nauczyć się jak latać na Charizardzie. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nauka ta będzie w miarę bezbolesna i jeśli miałbym spadać, to nie będzie to jakaś wielka wysokość...


	120. Nauka Latania

ODCINEK 120: NAUKA LATANIA.

Słowo się rzekło i zgodnie z zapowiedzią dziś miałem nauczyć się podstaw trudnej sztuki latania na Pokemonach, a konkretnie na Charizardzie. Dotychczasowe próby były gorzej niż kiepskie, więc miałem nadzieję, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, to nie spadnę z grzbietu stwora ze zbyt dużej wysokości. Noc spędziliśmy w Czerwonym Klasztorze, aby rankiem, po śniadaniu, udać się wraz z Cyprianem, jednym z mnichów, na polanę za zabudowaniami, gdzie miały rozpocząć się moje nauki.  
- Silny, zwarty i gotowy, co Tori? - zapytał cicho Max.  
No cóż, tak naprawdę o wiele bardziej na tej całej nauce latania zależało Clair niż mnie, ale faktem było, że Karen, moja największa rywalka, bez kłopotów latała na swoim Pidgeotcie, a skoro tak, to mnie też wypadałoby opanować tą umiejętność.  
- Tak, myślę że na początek tu będzie dobrze. Jak zakończymy trening "na sucho" i opanujesz podstawy, to przejdziemy na drugą stronę klasztoru, gdzie nad Dunajcem i pobliskimi górami będzie mnóstwo miejsca na ćwiczenie latania. - oznajmił Cyprian.  
Tym sposobem wypuściwszy Charizarda byłem gotów na pierwszą lekcję. Max, wraz z Bellossomem i Absolem rozsiedli się wygodnie na trawie obserwując moje poczynania. Noctowl latał obecnie wraz z innymi Poke-Ptakami mieszkającymi w okolicach klasztoru i kto wie, być może nauczył się od nich jakiś nowych ataków, czy technik. Ognisty jaszczur stał i czekał cierpliwie na wskazówki, bowiem wiedział jaki trening nas czeka. Clair natomiast... No cóż, stała i z wielkim oczekiwaniem obserwowała jak mi będzie szło.  
- Zacznijmy od części teoretycznej. - to mówiąc Cyprian gwizdnął głośno, a na sygnał przyleciał Pidgeot, ten sam którego pokonałem wczoraj w teście udowadniającym, że na naukę latania się nadaję. Poke-Ptak wylądował obok Charizarda, mnich stanął między oboma Pokemonami i rozpoczął tłumaczenia.  
- Podstawowy problem jeśli idzie o twojego Pokemona jest taki, że porusza się on głównie pionowo. - mężczyzna wskazał najpierw dwie nogi Poka, później tors, a na koniec szyję i głowę. No tak, grzbiet stwora był niemal prostopadły do podłoża, co tłumaczyło czemu tak trudno było mi się na nim utrzymać.  
- Teraz przyjrzyjmy się Pidgeotowi, a co za tym idzie Poke-Ptakom ,na których zwykle się lata. Jak widać przemieszczają się one zwykle poziomo, nawet gdy stoją na ziemi, a co za tym idzie, o wiele łatwiej utrzymać się na ich grzbiecie. - i znów Cyprian wskazał najpierw głowę, później grzbiet, a na koniec ogon Pokemona. I faktycznie, może i tułów stworka nie był idealnie poziomy, jednak jego kąt nachylenia był o wiele mniejszy od tego u Charizarda.  
- I co z tego wynika? - zapytałem.  
- A to, że o wiele łatwiej nauczyć się latać na Poke-Ptakach niż na Charizardzie, ale spokojnie, to również jest wykonalne. - to mówiąc mnich uśmiechnął się i zwrócił do mojego podopiecznego - No olbrzymie, postaraj się schylić jak najbardziej, aby Tori mógł wdrapać ci się na grzbiet.  
Pokemon skinął głową, po czym wykonał polecenie i cierpliwie czekał, jednak jego mina jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że jest sceptycznie nastawiony co do tego pomysłu.  
- Prawdę mówiąc, już kiedyś tego próbowaliśmy... - powiedziałem również niezbyt przekonany, ale ostatecznie tak jak w Nowym Targu wdrapałem się na grzbiet ognistego jaszczura. Na razie wszsytko było w porządku, jednak wiedziałem, że gdy tylko Pokemon wróci do pionu, to zjadę z niego tak jak ostatnio.  
- Dobrze, jak widzisz z grzbietu Charizarda wyrastają skrzydła. Kluczem jest, aby nogami niejako wesprzeć się na nich, co pozwoli utrzymać się na jego grzbiecie przez pewien czas. Oczywiście im więcej treningu, tym łatwiej będzie ci to robić. No Tori, działaj. - poradził mi Cyprian.  
Niezbyt przekonany powierciłem się trochę na grzbiecie Poka, postarałem na ile to możliwe zablokować się o skrzydła stwora, zastanawiając jednocześnie, czy nie utrudni mu to lotu, a w końcu oznajmiłem:  
- Jestem gotów.  
- No to sprawdźmy. Charizard, wstań i przejdź kilka kroków.  
Pokemon powoli wrócił do pionu, a następnie wykonał niepewnie krok, po nim drugi i następne. Cóż, początkowo radziłem sobie całkiem nieźle. Nogi miały całkiem niezłe oparcie na skrzydłach Poka, jednak im dalej, tym trudniej, no i brak zaczepienia rękami o coś sprawiał, że co chwila wymachiwałem nimi, aby złapać równowagę, co z boku musiało bardzo śmiesznie wyglądać.  
- No, no, lepiej niż myślałem. - pochwalił mnie Cyprian i w tej samej chwili straciłem kontrolę nad sytuacją i lądując plecami na grzbiecie jaszczura poczułem, jak tracę oparcie w nogach i znów zacząłem zjeżdżać na ziemię. Na szczęście tym razem Charizard podniósł wysoko ogon, więc nie wylądowałem głową w ogniu z jego czubka i nawet sprawnie się zatrzymałem, jednak pierwsza próba właśnie została zakończona.  
- Całkiem nieźle Tori, lepiej niż ostatnio. - dopingował mnie Max, a jakby tego było mało Absol z Bellossomem kiwały dodatkowo entuzjastycznie głowami. Noctowl też przyleciał i siedząc obok stworków obserwował z lekkim rozbawieniem moje wyczyny. Clair jednak nie podzielała ich entuzjazmu i kręciła krytycznie głową.  
- No tak, brak punktu zaczepienia jest problematyczny. - pokiwał głową Cyprian. - Na szczęście można coś na to poradzić, lecz wnie zawsze jest to dobre rozwiązanie.  
- Poradzić? – zapytałem, gdy udało mi się zejść z początku Charizardowego ogona i teraz stojąc pewnie na ziemi czekałem na dalsze instrukcje.  
- Charizard ma na głowie dwa rogi, których mógłbyś się trzymać. Dodatkowo można w ten sposób kierować Pokiem, bez wydawania słownych komend. - wyjaśniał Cyprian - Niestety metoda ta ma dość poważny minus, stosować ją można tylko, gdy Charizard leci, ale nie walczy.  
- Eee... Walczy? - zapytałem nieco zaskoczony. No zgoda, miałem się nauczyć latać na stworze, ale nikt nie wspominał o jednoczesnym locie i walce.  
- A owszem, walczy. - pokiwał spokojnie głową mnich - Widzisz, różne sytuacje mogą cię czekać i może się zdażyć, że kiedyś lecąc na swoim Pokemonie będziesz musiał użyć jego ognistych ataków, a wtedy lepiej nie dotykać głowy Charizarda, gdyż ryzyko poparzenia jest naprawdę duże.  
- Oho, chyba wchodzimy na wyższy stopień treningu. - mruknął zainteresowany Max.  
- Ale jeśli nie będzie potrzeby walczyć, to ta metoda będzie w porządku? - zapytałem.  
- Właściwie tak, na początku możesz faktycznie w ten sposób trenować, nim nabierzesz wprawy, pamiętaj jednak, że zawodowcy podczas lotu starają się mieć wolne ręce i mogą na przykład używać PokeBalli. - wyjaśnił Cyprian.  
Tak więc nadszedł czas na kolejną próbę. Tak jak poprzednio Charizard schylił się najniżej jak umiał, wgramoliłem się na jego grzbiet, a gdy Pok wrócił do pionu złapałem za jego rogi i musiałem przyznać, że teraz siedzenie na stworze było całkiem znośne.  
- No i teraz sprawdzimy, jak długo dasz rade się utrzymać. Charizard, najpierw idź powoli, potem przyspiesz, aby na koniec biec, a i być może skakać. Jednak nie startuj jeszcze, na typowe latanie przyjdzie czas. - poinstruował Poka Cyprian.  
- Oho, to może być ciekawe. - usłyszałem jeszcze komentarz Maxa, a następnie musiałem się skupić, bowiem stwór zgodnie z zaleceniem po kilku powolnych krokach zaczął iść normalnie. Jaszczur zataczał kręgi wokół mnicha i moich towarzyszy, na szczęście na tyle duże, że nie ryzykowaliśmy zakręcenia się nam w głowach. Po kilku minutach, gdy nadal siedziałem na jego grzbiecie, cały czas trzymając się rogów, Pok zaczął biec, a po trzech okrążeniach wykonał gwałtowny skok. I niestety to ostatnie to było za wiele. Rogi Poka wyślizgnęły mi się z rąk, a następnie, tak jak poprzednio, wylądowałem plecami na jego grzbiecie i efektownie zjechałem na ziemię.  
- Kiepsko... - stwierdziłem, wstając i otrzepując się z ziemi i trawy.  
- Nie bądź dla siebie zbyt krytyczny Tori. Jak na pierwsze raz idzie ci bardzo dobrze. Po prostu powinieneś potrenować trochę i bardziej wyczuć swojego Pokemona. No dalej, następna próba. - zachęcił mnie Cyprian.  
Nadal nie byłem do końca przekonany co do tej całej nauki, ale faktycznie dzięki wskazówkom mnicha coraz lepiej mi szło utrzymywanie się na grzbiecie Pokemona. Przy kolejnej próbie spadłem dopiero przy trzecim skoku, a później szło mi coraz lepiej. Na ćwiczeniach zeszło nam dobrą godzinę. Inne Poki po pewnym czasie znudziły się obserwowaniem moich poczynań i tak Noctowl tradycyjnie ucinał sobie drzemkę, zaś Absol, widząc że jego opiekunka cały czas jest zajęta obserwacją moich wyczynów, zabrał się za wspólny trening z Bellossomem. Max również obserwował, a jak zauważyłem po pewnym czasie począł nawet robić jakieś notatki.  
"Może później będzie miał dla mnie jakąś radę." - pomyślałem.  
Clair natomiast stała niewzruszona kręcąc krytycznie głową za każdym razem, gdy lądowałem na ziemi.  
Wreszcie po ponad godzinie ćwiczeń Cyprian oznajmił:  
- W porządku, na razie wystarczy. Krótka przerwa na część teoretyczną, a po niej czas na próby startu i lądowania.  
- Już? - zapytałem zaniepokojony, tym razem schodząc, a nie spadając z Charizarda, co w sumie też można było zaliczyć na plus.  
- Spokojnie, twój Pokemon nie będzie wzbijał się zbyt wysoko, chodzi głównie o samo odbicie się od ziemi, zresztą gdy Charizard lata, jego ciało staje się podobne do ciała Poke-Ptaków i też jest bardziej poziome względem ziemi, co znacznie ułatwia utrzymanie się na nim. - starał się mnie uspokoić mężczyzna.  
- Poza tym Tori, naprawdę dobrze ci idzie i szybko łapiesz podstawy. - zachęcił dodatkowo Max.  
- No cóż... - mruknąłem drapiąc się po głowie i spoglądając na Clair. Właściwie całe to latanie na Pokach, to był głównie jej pomysł, a od rozpoczęcia nauki trenerka nie rzekła ani słowa.  
- Co Toriś, zachęty chcesz? Szczerze mówiąc, to powinnam cię skrytykować. Koordynację masz kiepską, żeby nie powiedzieć tragiczną. Swoją drogą, lekko zdziwiona jestem, że pan nauczyciel sam nie wlazł jaszczurowi na grzbiet, celem demonstracji co i jak, a tylko teorią szpanował.  
- Ehhh... - westchnąłem patrząc przepraszająco na Cypriana. Domyślałem się o co dziewczynie chodzi. W końcu tak naprawdę to ona zapisała mnie na całą tą naukę, a teraz widząc jak kiepsko sobie radzę, była lekko poirytowana i być może miała wyrzuty sumienia, że tak naciskała na to całe latanie.  
- Hmm... A tak z ciekawości Clair, jak ty byś sobie poradziła? - zapytał niespodziewanie Cyprian.  
- O wiele lepiej. Mogę? - to mówiąc dziewczyna podeszła do Charizarda, a gdy stwór pokiwał głową i zaczął się schylać trenerka oparła nogę na nodze stwora, druga odbiła się od ziemi i sekundę później siedziała na jego grzbiecie, a jakby tego było mało, wyglądało na to, że dodatkowych punktów zaczepienia, czyli rogów stwora nie potrzebuje.  
- Proszę, tak to się powinno robić. No jaszczur, idziemy. - po słowach trenerki Charizard ruszył powoli przed siebie, a po ponaglającym szturchnięciu piętą przez dziewczynę przyspieszył, aby po chwili nie tyle skoczyć, co odbić się od ziemi i wzlecieć kilka metrów w górę.  
- Hej, uważaj! - krzyknąłem zaniepokojony. Clair jednak zręcznie utrzymywała się na Pokemonie, a gdy po zrobieniu okrążenia Charizard na powrót wylądował zwinnie zeskoczyła z niego i oznajmiła:  
- Dokładnie tak to powinno wyglądać. No więc Toriś, teraz poćwicz, żeby zrobić to samo, lub coś podobnego.  
Musiałem przyznać, że mam bardzo głupią minę, podobnie zresztą jak Max, oraz Pokemony.  
- No tego to się po niej nie spodziewałem. - mruknąłem cicho po dłuższej chwili.  
- Tak, dziękuję. Widzę więc, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, to Tori będzie miał prywatną nauczycielkę przy sobie. - pokiwał głową Cyprian, chwaląc dziewczynę za jej umiejętności.  
- Można i tak powiedzieć. - odparła Clair, aby z wrednym uśmiechem oznajmić - No Toriś, chyba powinieneś być ze mnie dumny, czyż nie?  
- Tak, tak, świetna robota i w ogóle. - odparłem niezbyt przekonany. Jednak tak naprawdę byłem pod wrażeniem umiejętności trenerki. Po dłuższej chwili zrozumiałem, że życie jakie wiodła nim dołączyła do mnie i Maxa w wędrówce wyszkoliło u niej zręczność i zwinność. Zresztą u byłej złodziejki cechy te były niemal naturalne.  
- W porządku, skoro więc prezentacja startu i lądowania była, to i możemy przystąpić do ćwiczeń, tylko prosiłbym Charizarda o wzlatywanie na metr, lub półtora i staranie się nie przekraczania dwóch. - zarządził Cyprian, a widząc kolejne krytyczne spojrzenie Clair dodał szybko - Na początek oczywiście.  
Tym razem zmotywowany działaniami dziewczyny postarałem się szybko i sprawnie znaleźć na grzbiecie Charizarda, a następnie rozpoczęliśmy ćwiczenia startowo-lądujące. Początkowo szło raczej kiepsko, wprawdzie nie spadłem z Poka, ale parokrotnie mało brakowało, zwłaszcza gdy starałem się uniezależnić od trzymania rogów stwora. Po kilkunastu minutach ćwiczeń dostrzegłem, że Max po krótkiej rozmowie z Cyprianem zaczął coś majstrować. Miałem nadzieję, że owo coś pomoże mi w utrzymywaniu się na Pokemonie, a po godzinie ćwiczeń przekonałem się, że mam racje.  
- W porządku, wystarczy. Zresztą Max zaproponował coś, co znacznie ułatwi twój trening. - powiedział Cyprian.  
- Tak Tori, oto wynalazek, który pomoże ci utrzymać się na Charizardzie, bez konieczności ciągłego łapania za jego rogi. - to mówiąc trener podszedł do ognistego jaszczura z czymś, co wyglądało jak połączone kilka pasków. Pokemon przyjrzał się wynalazkowi, powąchał, a po chwili skinąwszy głową pozwolił, aby chłopak nałożył go na ramiona stwora.  
- Uprząż? - zapytałem widząc finalny efekt, którym było kilka pasków połączonych ze sobą i oplatających ramiona i grzbiet Charizarda. Nie krępowały one w żaden sposób ruchów stwora, a dostrzegając na środku grzbietu wystające metalowe kółko zaczynałem się domyślać jak cała konstrukcja ma działać.  
- Dokładnie tak Tori. Wybacz, ale na chwile potrzebuje pożyczyć twój pasek od spodni. - kiwając głową Max pokazał trzymane w ręce drugie metalowe kółko. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu można było zauważyć, że oba kółka łatwo można o siebie zaczepić, a także że przypadkowe rozdzielenie ich może być bardzo kłopotliwe.  
- Wspomagacze... - mruknęła krytycznie Clair - Ale z drugiej strony, to nie jest takie głupie.  
- Owszem, jakoś nie przyszło nam do głowy zastosować coś takiego. Zresztą mnisi z klasztoru mają dużo czasu na trening latania na Pokemonach, a co za tym idzie nigdzie się im nie spieszy. - pokiwał głową Cyprian.  
- No właśnie, Tori zaś jest trenerem, a wiadomo że tacy to ciągle w drodze i trenować muszą nie tylko latanie na Pokach, ale i same Pokemony... No i gotowe. - po ostatnich słowach Max oddał m pasek na którego środku teraz znajdowało się doczepione metalowe kółko. Na szczęście można je było odgiąć tak, że było niemal niewidoczne, inaczej trochę głupio bym wyglądał z taką ozdobą.  
- No i teraz możesz zacząć latać. - zachęcił mnie chłopak.  
- Tak, myślę że to ułatwi sprawę. - odparłem, po czym już bez problemu wdrapałem się na grzbiet Charizarda, a zaczepiwszy o siebie oba kółka oznajmiłem:  
- W porządku, jestem gotów.  
- Organizacyjnie, przewidziany odchył od pionu to jakieś trzydzieści stopni, więc na początek tez trzeba nieco treningu na sprawne manewrowanie, jednak szanse na spadnięcie wynoszą praktycznie zero. - poinstruował dodatkowo Max, a po chwili Charizard zręcznie odbił się od ziemi i rozpoczęliśmy nasz pierwszy podniebny lot.  
- No nieźle Młody. Co nie zmienia faktu, że postaram się aby Toriś opanował sztukę latania bez takich ułatwień. - pokiwała głowa Clair, widząc jak mi idzie.  
Szło mi zaś naprawdę dobrze. Wprawdzie pierwsze kilka minut spędziłem na oswajaniu się z wynalazkiem, oraz kilkukrotnym "powrotem do pionu", gdy traciłem równowagę i teoretycznie spadałem z grzbietu Pokemona, a praktycznie zatrzymywany dzięki uprzęży przechylałem raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. Charizard początkowo starał się lecieć spokojnie i bez gwałtownych skrętów, ale im dłużej trwała nasza powietrzna podróż, tym śmielej sobie poczynał. Zauważyłem też, że w razie czego na grzbiecie Poka spokojnie zmieści się jeszcze jedna osoba. Trochę szkoda, że nie dwie, wtedy całą trójką moglibyśmy podróżować.  
I tak ćwicząc latanie i manewry czas zszedł nam do popołudnia, a co za tym idzie do przerwy obiadowej. Gdy wylądowałem na polanie, odpiąłem się od uprzęży i zeskoczyłem na ziemię, Cyprian kiwając głową z zadowoleniem oznajmił:  
- Chyba mogę ci pogratulować Tori, twoja nauka latania zakończyła się sukcesem. Wprawdzie zasługa w tym bardziej Maxa i jego wynalazku niż moja, ale muszę przyznać, że radzisz sobie bardzo dobrze.  
- Bez pana wskazówek nie wpadłbym na pomysł z uprzężą, więc tak naprawdę to dzięki panu Tori nauczył się latać na Charizardzie. - zaprotestował młody trener.  
- Co nie zmienia faktu, że do zakończenia prawdziwego treningu czeka go długa droga. - wtrąciła się Clair.  
Następnie udaliśmy się do sali jadalnej, gdzie wraz z Pokami mogliśmy zjeść porządny obiad, na który z pewnością zasłużyliśmy. Musiałem przyznać, że wynalazek Maxa znacznie ułatwił opanowanie trudniej sztuki latania. Szkoda tylko, że każdorazowe zawrócenie Pokemona powodowało, że uprząż trzeba było zakładać ponownie, bowiem siłą rzeczy do PokeBalla wejść nie mogła. Na szczęście był to jedyny minus, na dodatek niezbyt kłopotliwy, bowiem szybko nauczyłem się jak ją sprawnie zakładać i zdejmować.  
Po obiedzie nie pozostało nam nic innego jak pożegnać się z Cyprianem i innymi mnichami i ruszać w dalszą drogę i już zbliżaliśmy się do przystani i naszej tratwy, która od wczoraj cierpliwie czekała aż zechcemy kontynuować naszą podróż, gdy nagle Wiktor, jeden z mnichów przybiegł do nas i nerwowo wskazując na górskie szczyty zawołał:  
- Znowu nadlatują!  
- Kto nadlatuje? I jak to znowu? - zapytała Clair, uważnie obserwując kierunek wskazany przez mnicha.  
Po chwili wszyscy już widzieliśmy ptasie sylwetki szybko zbliżające się w stronę klasztoru. Usłyszeliśmy też groźny, metaliczny skrzek.  
- Skarmory. - wyjaśnił Cyprian - Stado tych Poków mieszka w górach i od czasu do czasu atakują klasztor i Pokemony tu mieszkające. Skarmory uważają, że to ich teren i miejsca na inne Poke-Ptaki po prostu nie ma. Oczywiście walczymy z nimi, lecz to nie wystarcza, stwory są uparte i nie chcą słuchać.  
- Hmm... Dobrze pamiętam, że te latające pierzaki są typu Stal, tak? - zapytała Clair patrząc na mnie i uśmiechając w sposób, który instynktownie już odbierałem jako nastawienie się na kłopoty.  
- Owszem, przez co zwykłe Poke-Ptaki mają problemy w ich efektownym pokonaniu. - pokiwał głową Cyprian.  
- Jaszczur jeszcze przed ewolucją dokopał jednemu takiemu, więc teraz bez kłopotu dałby radę całej bandzie. - kontynuowała trenerka.  
- Właściwie, to może być całkiem niezły finałowy egzamin. - podsunął cicho Max.  
- I ty przeciwko mnie. - westchnąłem.  
Skarmory tymczasem były już blisko i pierwsze Poke-Ptaki widząc co się dzieje już rozpoczęły atak. Niestety zarówno Pidgeotto jak i Swellowy nie były zbyt efektowne jeśli idzie o walkę z wytrzymałymi stalowymi Pokemonami. Szybki ogląd sytuacji przekonał mnie, że napastników było sześciu. Teoretycznie mógłbym spróbować kierować walką Charizarda z ziemi, jednak praktycznie starcie odbywało się na sporej wysokości, więc...  
- No Toriś, do dzieła. - usłyszałem jeszcze zachętę Clair.  
- Tak, chyba faktycznie trzeba sprawdzić ile się nauczyłem. - odparłem wskakując na grzbiet ognistego jaszczura. Uprząż na szczęście miał już założoną i teraz sprawnie przyczepiając się do niej wydałem komendę:  
- Ruszajmy. Trochę ognia powinno nauczyć tych rozrabiaków, że nie wszystko do nich należy.  
Charizard ryknął groźnie, po czym wzbiliśmy się w gorę. i szybko zaczęliśmy się zbliżać do pola bitwy.  
- No, takiej walki to jeszcze nie widzieliśmy. - skomentował sytuacje Max wraz z Clair, Cyprianem i Pokami obserwując co się będzie działo.  
- Pozwolicie, że się wtrącę i wspomogę was nieco? - zapytałem mijając jednego z Pidgeottów odepchniętych Stalowym Wiatrem od przeciwników. Głośny świergot jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że Poke-Ptaki są więcej niż zadowolone z mego pojawienia się. W oddali dostrzegłem, jak Wiktor wsiadał właśnie na grzbiet Pidgeota, jednak Cyprian powstrzymał go przed atakiem i zapewne wyjaśnił, że tym razem to ja mam walczyć z napastnikami.  
- Dobra, trzeba uważać, bo mamy kilku przeciwników na raz. Postaram się obserwować tyły, bądź gotów na gwałtowne zwroty i nie martw się, dzięki Maxowi nie ma możliwości żebym spadł. - poinstruowałem Charizarda, a następnie musiałem się schylić i niemal położyć na grzbiecie stwora, gdy jeden ze Skarmorych szybko zaatakował mając nadzieję, że trafi mnie swym stalowym dziobem.  
- Zaczynamy, strzelaj Ognistym Strumieniem. - poleciłem, gdyż przed nami były dwa kolejne Skarmory, które walczyły obecnie ze Swellowem, jednak Poke-Ptak, widząc że nadciąga odsiecz, szybko odleciał od napastników w których stronę pomknęły wystrzelone ogniste kule. Wprawdzie jeden Skarmory zdołał uniknąć ataku, jednak drugi nie miał tyle szczęścia, a gdy Charizard widząc że trafił poprawił dodatkowo krótkim strumieniem ognia pierwszy z przeciwników miał dość.  
- No to jeszcze pięciu... Uwaga, obrót! – krzyknąłem, bowiem z tylu nadlatywały dwa stalowe ptaki. Na szczęście ognisty jaszczur sprawnie dokonał zwrot, na nieszczęście dla mnie był to zbyt gwałtowny manewr, i przez chwile straciłem kontrole nad sytuacją przechylając się niebezpiecznie. Uprząż na szczęście trzymała, a Charizard wiedząc czego od niego oczekuję bez wydania polecenia strzelił w napastników Przepalaniem. Wybuch trafił oba stwory w tym samym momencie, w którym ja znów wróciłem "do pionu". Poczułem też ciepło od zastosowanego ataku, na szczęście byliśmy w bezpiecznej odległości i poparzenie mi nie groziło. Gdy dym i ogień od niewielkiego wybuchu zniknął przekonałem się, że dwa kolejne Skarmory mamy z głowy i tym sposobem została jeszcze trójka. Jednak Poki dostrzegłszy co się dzieje, teraz zwarły szyk i otaczając mnie i mego podopiecznego rozpoczęły atak z dystansu. Szybkie machanie skrzydłami stworów, oraz coś jakby delikatne drapanie na skórze uświadomiły mi, że stosują Powietrzne Ciecie.  
- Mamy kłopot. Tobie ten atak za wiele nie zrobi, niestety ja jestem mniej wytrzymały, trzeba postarać się wyrwać z jego działania. - poleciłem. Niestety łatwiej było powiedzieć niż zrobić, bowiem Skarmory były szybkie i zwinne i na każdy mój manewr odpowiadały kontrmanewrem, tak że cały czas znajdowaliśmy się w środki trójkąta, którego wierzchołki stanowiły stalowe ptaki.  
- Strzelać się nie da, bo daleko i zapewne unikną. Nie ma wyjścia, Zasłona Dymna i uciekamy w górę. - zadecydowałem jednocześnie wstrzymując oddech. Ognisty jaszczur wypuścił chmurę ciemnego dymu, który całkowicie uniemożliwił nam dostrzeżenie przeciwników, a następnie szybkimi machnięciami skrzydeł wzbił się w górę. Powietrzne Cięcie o wiele mniej niż Atak Skrzydłami nadawało się do rozwiewania dymów i chmur, miałem więc nadzieję, że zdążymy wydostać się poza zasięg Skarmorych, zwłaszcza, że dostrzegłem na rękach niewielkie czerwone kreski, efekty działania ataku Poków.  
Po chwili byliśmy już nad ciemną chmurą, a gdy się rozejrzałem i nigdzie nie dostrzegłem przeciwników postanowiłem:  
- Przygotuj Przepalanie, gdy tylko ich zobaczysz strze... - nie zdążyłem dokończyć wydawania komendy, bowiem nagle z chmury wyskoczył Skarmory i z głośnym skrzekiem uderzył wprost w brzuch Charizarda.  
- Trzymaj go! – krzyknąłem, starając się zachować równowagę i dostrzegając, że nieopodal z Zasłony Dymnej wylatuje drugi przeciwnik. Na szczęście ognisty jaszczur był wytrzymały i szybko chwycił głowę stalowego ptaka, po czym energicznym ruchem posłał stwora w stronę jego towarzysza.  
- I Przepalanie. - poleciłem, niepotrzebnie zresztą, bowiem mój Pokemon doskonale wiedział co teraz najlepiej zrobić. Atakujący Skarmory wykonał wprawdzie unik i ciśnięty w niego Pokemon zdołał go minąć, jednak następująca po nim fala ognia już trafiła, a wywołany nią wybuch objął zarówno napastnika, jak i nieco zamroczonego ciśniętego stalowego ptaka. Tym razem Charizard atak zastosował dłużej niż poprzednio, tym samym mieliśmy pewność, że gdy się skończył dwóch kolejnych przeciwników było wyeliminowanych.  
- Został tylko jeden, a skoro tak... - powiedziałem cicho, aby głośno oznajmić - Twoi towarzysze zostali pokonani. Chcesz oberwać tak jak oni, czy wolisz się poddać i obiecasz, że przestaniecie atakować ten klasztor i Pokemony w nim mieszkające?!  
Zasłona Dymna już się rozwiewała i po chwili dostrzegłem mego ostatniego przeciwnika pod chmurą dymu, zapewne został tam wysłany, na wpadek gdybym wraz z Charizardem uciekał w dół. Skarmory patrzył na mnie po części ze złością, ale i po części z szacunkiem. Po dłuższej chwili podleciał spokojnie do nas i skrzecząc oznajmił, że zgadza się na te warunki. Poke-Ptaki z Czerwonego Klasztoru mogą latać w otaczających go lasach, jednak górskie szczyty to nadal teren Skarmorych i lepiej, żeby się tam nie zapuszczały.  
- A więc zgoda. - skinąłem głową, po czym wraz z Charizardem skierowaliśmy się na polane, na której Max podleczał dwa z pokonanych Skarmorych, które najbardziej ucierpiały. Poki przed upadkiem uratował Swellow wraz z Pidgeotem, przetransportowując je do Cypriana i moich towarzyszy. Pozostała trójka nie straciła przytomności od ognistych ataków i teraz cierpliwie czekała z boku, aż zabiegi lecznicze Maxa zostaną zakończone.  
- Słyszeliście umowę. Klasztor i lasy dla Poke-Ptaków, górskie szczyty dla was. - oznajmiłem po wylądowaniu. Po chwili obok mnie zjawił się ostatni z przeciwników i skrzecząc kiwał głowa.  
- Oczywiście jeśli będziecie kiedyś potrzebować pomocy, to bramy klasztoru są dla was otwarte. - powiedział z uśmiechem Cyprian, ale jedyną reakcją stalowych ptaków było krytyczne spojrzenie, jakie mu posłały.  
- I jak, podobało się? - zapytałem Clair zeskakując z Charizarda.  
- Mogło być lepiej, szybciej ,efektowniej... - zaczęła wyliczać dziewczyna, aby niespodziewanie szturchnąć mnie pięścią w bok i oznajmić z uśmiechem - Dobra robota Toriś, jak chcesz to potrafisz.  
- I jak widzę mój wynalazek również zdał egzamin. - powiedział Max uważnie oglądając uprząż Charizarda.  
- Jest mocna i wytrzymała, trudno by było żeby się uszkodziła, chociaż oczywiście radzę na bieżąco sprawdzać jej stan. - wtrącił Cyprian, aby po chwili uroczyście oznajmić:  
- Tori gratuluję. Naukę latania na Pokemonach możesz uznać za zakończoną. Podstawy poznałeś, reszta należy do ciebie.  
Podziękowałem z szacunkiem skinąwszy głową. No tak, latać na Charizardzie się nauczyłem, wprawdzie byłem pewny że Clair postara się abym na bieżąco doszkalał tą umiejętność, jednak nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio. Nawet fakt, że dziewczyna z lataniem radziła sobie lepiej ode mnie nie był jakoś bardzo przygnębiający.  
Ostatecznie mimo wcześniejszych planów w Czerwonym Klasztorze zostaliśmy do następnego ranka, Charizard potrzebował nieco odpoczynku po walce, a i mnisi uparli się, żeby wydać drobne przyjęcie z okazji pozbycia się kłopotu jakim były ataki Skarmorych. Rankiem następnego dnia, po porządnym śniadaniu i zapasach na dalszą drogę pożegnaliśmy się z mieszkańcami Czerwonego Klasztoru i wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę płynąc Dunajcem w stronę Krościenka. Według planu dziś mieliśmy do niego dotrzeć, a później przez Nowy Sącz powoli wracać do Krakowa. Rewanżowy pojedynek o Odznakę Mocy czekał.


	121. Janosik

ODCINEK 121: JANOSIK.

- Pora obiadowa mija... Daleko jeszcze do tego całego Krościenka? - zapytała znudzonym głosem Clair.  
Rankiem, po porządnym śniadaniu, opuściliśmy Czerwony Klasztor i teraz powoli płynęliśmy Dunajcem. Okolica była bardzo ładna, więc nie spieszyliśmy się zbytnio w podróży, zwłaszcza że już wkrótce trzeba będzie wrócić do tradycyjnej, pieszej wędrówki.  
- Spokojnie Clair, niedaleko. Najpóźniej za godzinę będziemy u celu. - uspokoił dziewczynę Max, sprawdziwszy mapkę okolicy, jaką dostaliśmy od mnichów.  
- No i zgodnie z tym co powiedziano nam w Niedzicy, powinniśmy tam spotkać kogoś, kto tratwę od nas odbierze. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie z tym zbytnich problemów. - przypomniałem.  
- Na pewno nie. Mieszkańcy gór całkiem niezły interes z tym wynajmem tratw wymyślili. Pewnie tak jak w Niedzicy tak i w Krościenku będzie przystań, no i ludzie, którzy się tym całym biznesem zajmują. - odparł Max, aby po chwili krzyknąć - Uwaga!  
Niespodziewanie spomiędzy drzew porastających brzeg rzeki został ciśnięty w naszą stronę spory kamień. Na szczęście chybił celu i z głośnym pluskiem wpadł do wody kilka metrów od nas.  
- Hej, co to ma być?! - zakrzyknęła Clair wstając gwałtowne. Szybko jednak przekonała się, że lepiej dalej siedzieć, bowiem po pierwszym pocisku poszybował drugi i teraz razem z Maxem musieliśmy zwolnić i starać się manewrować tratwą, aby utrudnić trafienie w nas.  
- Noctowl, leć sprawdzić kto nas atakuje. - poleciłem. Poke-Sowa zahukała krótko, po czym poleciała w stronę z której ciskane były kamienie, unikając przy okazji jednego z nich, ciśniętego w jej kierunku.  
- Hmm... To trochę przypomina atak tych całych Cudo-Poków co jak drzewa wyglądają. - przypomniała Clair.  
- Sudowoodo? W sumie kamienne Poki, a my w górach jesteśmy, więc to możliwe. - odparł Max niemal zatrzymując tratwę, bowiem kolejny pocisk wylądował ledwie metr przed nami, czego efektem było oblanie nas strumieniem wody, wystrzelonym w górę przez wpadający do rzeki kamień.  
- Nie no, cokolwiek nas atakuje, to zdecydowanie za dużo sobie pozwala. - stwierdziła poirytowana Clair, jedną ręką starając się doprowadzić do porządku mokre włosy, a drugą sięgając po PokeBall i wypuszczając do wody Blastoisa.  
- Jak chcesz robić powtórkę, to może Kadabrę wezwać do pomocy? - zapytałem.  
- Nie musisz Tori, to nie Sudowoodo. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na brzeg przed nami, gdzie spomiędzy drzew wyszedł Pokemon, wyglądający jak sporych rozmiarów kamień, tyle że z łapami, nogami i głową.  
- No tak ,Golemy w górach od czasu do czasu można spotkać. - mruknąłem.  
- Ej Kamulec, może daj sobie na wstrzymanie! Płyniemy sobie i ci nie przeszkadzamy przecież! - krzyknęła Clair. Płynący obok nas Blastoise tylko pokręcił krytycznie głową, ja zresztą wykonałem bardzo podobny gest.  
- Clair, dyplomatą to ty nie będziesz. - mruknąłem cicho, bowiem teraz Pokemon cisnął w nas nie jednym, a dwoma kamieniami. Na szczęście jeden pocisk został zatrzymany przez Wodne Działo Blastoisa, zaś w drugi trafił Absol zręcznie skacząc z tratwy, uderzając w kamień i odbijając od niego, po czym z powrotem lądując obok nas. Max tymczasem przezornie zawrócił Bellossoma i całkowicie zatrzymał tratwę wbijając w dno rzeki drąg, który sprawował funkcję steru.  
- Dobra, lejemy go raz a porządnie i płyniemy dalej. - stwierdziła Clair.  
- A to coś nowego. Nie chcesz go łapać? - zapytałem lekko zaskoczony, gdy tymczasem Noctowl uderzał Golema Powietrznym Ciosem.  
- Geodudów wszędzie pełno, Gravelerów w zasadzie też, więc stworek zbyt rzadki nie jest, to raz. Ostatnio przecież dorobiliśmy się nowych Poków, to dwa. A trzy... - tu trenerka wskazała na Poke-Sowę, której walka z kamiennym przeciwnikiem niezbyt wychodziła - Pierzak, zmiana! Jako Latacz ciężko ci będzie pokonać Kamulca! - zakrzyknęła.  
Noctowl sam zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i teraz bez zbytnich protestów odleciał od Golema, aby pozwolić Blastoisowi wkroczyć do akcji.  
- Właściwie Max też mógłby go pokonać bez problemu. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Ze względu na warunki typowo wodne jednak niech Clair sobie powalczy. - odparł młody trener.  
Blastoise tymczasem szybko dopłynął do brzegu, zaś Golem widząc przeciwnika ryknął gniewnie, po czym ruszył do ataku.  
- Wodne Działo, nie ma co się z nim bawić. - poleciła dziewczyna.  
Okazało się jednak, że kamienny stwór wbrew pozorom jest całkiem zwinny i atakując zręcznie ominął strumień wody wystrzelony w niego przez Poke-Żółwia. Następnie efektywnym wyskokiem zaatakował uderzając wprost w brzuch przeciwnika.  
- To nie jest dziki Pokemon. - mruknął Max.  
- Gryzienie. - zareagowała natychmiast Clair.  
Blastoise był wytrzymałym stworem i jeden cios to z pewnością za mało, aby go powalić. Teraz też błyskawicznie zaatakował i nim Golem zdołał uskoczyć wgryzł się boleśnie w jego rękę.  
- Destrukcja! - usłyszeliśmy okrzyk spomiędzy drzew.  
- Clair, zawróć go! - zareagowałem, wiedząc co się zaraz stanie, niestety zbyt późno, bowiem Golem zabłysł, aby następnie z głośnym grzmotem rozrzucił wokół siebie mnóstwo kamieni. Blastoise odrzucony od przeciwnika wpadł do wody mocno poraniony, kamienny stwór zaś padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.  
- Samobójczy atak. - mruknął Max.  
- Ale wiemy, że Kamulec ma trenera. - to mówiąc Clair zawróciła Blastoisa, po czym głośno zawołała - Dobra spryciarzu, może nam powiesz co to było?  
Jedyną reakcja jakiej dziewczyna się doczekała było znikniecie powalonego Golema w PoekBallu jego trenera, a następnie cichy szelest wśród drzew dający do zrozumienia, że napastnik się oddala.  
- O nie, tak łatwo to mu nie pójdzie. Pierzak, goń go! - rozkazała dziewczyna, jednak szybko powstrzymałem jej wojownicze zapędy.  
- Wyluzuj. Poważnego nic się nie stało, a jak dopłyniemy do Krościenka, to się dowiemy co to było. W końcu do miasteczka blisko, więc z pewnością ktoś tam coś będzie wiedział. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Jak to nic? Fryzurkę mi zepsuli. - odparła z obrażoną miną trenerka wskazując na mokre włosy.  
- Taaa... Jakby ci nagle na wyglądzie zaczęło zależeć. - powiedziałem lekko rozbawiony.  
- Niestety suszarki w zaopatrzeniu nie mamy. - wtrącił Max wyciągając drąg z dna rzeki i sprawiając tym samym, że tratwa powoli ruszyła w dalszą podróż.  
- Hmm... Ale wiecie, że nie ruszymy dalej dopóki nie dowiem się kto to był? I w ogóle trochę to dziwne, w końcu w górach jesteśmy i trenerów zbyt wielu tu nie ma. - zaczęła się zastanawiać Clair.  
- No wiesz, Pieniny to nie Tatry. Góry niższe, czasem jacyś turyści się trafią, więc i trener może się przyplątać. - wyjaśniłem.  
- No i z "zamkniętymi społecznościami" możemy się powoli pożegnać. Myślę, że bez problemu dowiemy się w Krościenku o co temu komuś chodziło. - wtrącił Max.  
I tak kontynuowaliśmy naszą rzeczna przeprawę, aby niedługo później dopłynąć do celu naszej podróży. Początkowo staraliśmy się jeszcze wypatrzeć kogoś wśród przybrzeżnych drzew i krzewów, jednak po kilkunastu minutach bezcelowych obserwacji trzeba było uznać, że tajemniczy napastnik rzeczywiście umknął bardziej w las i już nie zamierzał nas niepokoić.

Godzinę później przypłynęliśmy do niewielkiego miasteczka, bez trudu wypatrzyliśmy przystań, a przy niej dwie tratwy bardzo podobne do naszej. Przybiliśmy do brzegu, gdy na nasze powitanie wyszedł uśmiechnięty starszy mężczyzna, a towarzyszący mu młody chłopak raźno zabrał się za pomoc w przycumowaniu tratwy.  
- Witamy w Krościenku. Podróż standardowa, czyli z Niedzicy, mam nadzieję że upłynęła spokojnie. - powitał nas.  
- Tak dziękujemy. Po drodze zatrzymaliśmy się na trochę w Czerwonym Klasztorze, ale nie narzekamy. - oparłem z uśmiechem wysiadając na ląd.  
- No i zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie od ciągłego pieszego wędrowania. - dodał Max.  
- Ekhm... - Clair przypomniała nam, że przecież tak zupełnie bezproblemowo podróż nie minęła.  
- No tak... - mruknąłem, zastanawiając się jak najprościej wyjaśnić, co nas spotkało.  
- Czy mieszka u was ktoś, kto trenuje w lesie Pokemony? - zapytał Max.  
- Trener taki jak wy? Nie. Nikogo takiego nie mamy. - odparł z uśmiechem mężczyzna, aby widząc nieco poirytowaną minę Clair spoważnieć i domyślając się o co chodzi zapytać - Zaatakował was Pokemon?  
- Niezupełnie. Nie był to dziki Pokemon, ktoś wydawał mu polecenia ukryty wśród drzew. - wyjaśniłem.  
- I dodatkowo, macie tu może Punkt Medyczny? - wtrąciła Clair. No tak, w końcu Blastoise konkretnie oberwał od Destrukcji i może i w PokeBallu też doszedłby do siebie, wspomagany miksturami Maxa, jednak fachowa opieka, to fachowa opieka.  
- Na szczęście tak. Niewielki wprawdzie, wszak trenerów u nas niewielu, ale jest. No i skoro zetknęliście się z Janosikiem, to i tak wypada mi was tam skierować, w końcu mają najświeższe informacje, jeśli chodzi o kłopoty jakie ten chłopak sprawia.  
- Janosik? - zapytałem cicho, jednak Max tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. Imię to z nikim mu się nie kojarzyło, mnie również.  
- No to jeśli jest kłopotliwy, to postaramy się pomóc. Jeszce tylko pytanie, którędy do tego Punktu Medycznego? - zapytała Clair, a uzyskawszy odpowiedź podziękowała i wraz z Absolem udała we wskazanym kierunku.  
- Tak ,dziękujemy i życzymy miłego dnia. - powiedział Max, a gdy ruszyliśmy za trenerką usłyszałem jeszcze cichą uwagę mężczyzny:  
- Może faktycznie dacie radę.  
Kilka minut później byliśmy już w Punkcie Medycznym, a korzystając z okazji, że poza leczeniem Poków obiad również był możliwy złożyliśmy zamówienie, oraz zgodnie z sugestią postanowiliśmy się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi z tym tajemniczym trenerem.  
- Podobno jakiś chłopak kręci się tu po lasach. - zagadnęła Clair, gdy dziewczyna przyrządzająca posiłki przyniosła nam zamówioną zupę.  
- Janosik? A owszem i rozumiem, że mieliście przyjemność się z nim spotkać. - odparła.  
- Nie nazwałbym tego przyjemnością. Zaatakował nas. - zaprotestowałem.  
- A konkretnie jego Golem. - uzupełnił Max.  
- No cóż... - dziewczyna westchnęła, a przysiadając się do stolika zaczęła wyjaśniać - Janosik nie jest złym chłopakiem. Owszem atakuje pływających Dunajcem, ale ma w tym cel. Gdy kogoś skutecznie nastraszy pobiera tak zwana "opłatę za przepłynięcie", po czym zaatakowani mogą udać się w dalszą podróż.  
- Hmm... Haracz się to chyba nazywa i nie wydaje się szczególnie dobre. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Może i tak, tyle że Janosik większość zarobionych w ten sposób pieniędzy przekazuje potrzebującym z wioski. A to da trochę grosza nam, gdyż nie ma co ukrywać Punkt Medyczny na trasie mało uczęszczanej przez trenerów o wiele trudnej utrzymać niż taki, co to w główniejszym mieście stoi. Innym razem opłaci pomoc dla starszych mieszkańców, ogólnie ludzie są raczej zadowoleni z jego działań. Jednak... - dziewczyna urwała przyglądając się nam uważnie.  
- Sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana. - stwierdził Max.  
- Otóż to. Właściwie nie powinnam wam mówić o pomocy Janosika, gdyż on sam woli trzymać to w sekrecie, ale jak widzę też jesteście trenerami, więc może dalibyście radę rozwiązać problem, jaki ostatnimi czasy pojawił się w Krościenku. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- Rozwiązywanie problemów to nasza specjalność. - odparła Clair, aby dodać po chwili - I robimy to dużo skuteczniej od przereklamowanych Strażników Pokemon.  
- Cóż, wierzę na słowo. Strażników to u nas nie ma. Plotkuje się wprawdzie, że ma się jakiś pojawić, ale na razie na plotkach się kończy. Krótko mówiąc, jeśli chcecie nam pomóc, to najpierw powinniście udać się na zachód i w lasach poszukać Janosika. On zadecyduje, czy wyjaśniać wam wszystko ,czy tez nie. – po ostatnich słowach dziewczyna skłoniła się i odeszła, aby zając sprawami związanymi z prowadzeniem Punktu Medycznego.  
- Hmm... To tylko moje wrażenie, czy znowu pakujemy się w jakąś większą aferę? - zapytałem po dłuższej chwili.  
- No w końcu jesteśmy do tego specjalistami, prawda? - odparł uśmiechając się Max,.  
- Taaa... A że cwaniaczek od Kamulca jest mi dłużny rewanżowy pojedynek, to i po obiedzie idziemy na poszukiwania.- zadecydowała Clair.  
- Tylko wypada tak go zaplanować, aby wrócić wieczorem. Nasze Poki już dawno w typowym Punkcie Medycznym nie były, więc jakby je oddać na całonocny odpoczynek, to tylko im może pomóc. - wtrąciłem.  
I tak plan został ustalony. Jedynie Blastoise został na razie w Punkcie Medycznym, zaś my uwinąwszy się szybko z obiadem wyruszyliśmy na zachód, aby rozpocząć poszukiwania i mieć nadzieję, że faktycznie uda nam się spotkać tajemniczego Janosika.

Wędrówka lasem trwała już dobre kilka godzin i powoli zbliżał się wieczór. Drużyna tropiąca składała się z Asbola starającego wyczuć dziwne zapachy, Noctowla latającego po okolicy i wypatrującego ludzi, oraz Kadabry, który Czytaniem Umysłów starał się lokalizować czy w pobliżu nie ma innych trenerów. Z takim wsparciem szanse zgubienia się w lesie były prawie zerowe, jednak ze względu na porę, trzeba było powoli myśleć o powrocie.  
- Chodzimy i chodzimy, a tu ani śladu tego całego Janosika. Dobrze się ukrywa. - mruknęła Clair.  
- W najgorszym wypadku wrócimy do miasteczka, a jutro rano będziemy kontynuować poszukiwania. - odparłem, gdy w tej samej chwili nadleciał Noctowl i krótkim hukaniem oznajmił, że chyba coś znalazł.  
"Obozowisko... Ale obecnie opuszczone..." - Kadabra równie szybko jak ja zrozumiał, o co Poke-Sowie chodzi i już analizował teren z którego Pok nadleciał.  
- Idziemy, ale cicho i ostrożnie. - poleciłem.  
- Jasne, ale pamiętajcie jakby co, to ja mam walczyć. - przypomniała Clair, po czym ruszyliśmy między drzewami, starając nie hałasować, w kierunku wskazywanym przez Noctowla.  
Chwilę później wyszliśmy na niewielką polanę, na której znajdowało się coś, co śmiało można nazwać prowizorycznym obozowiskiem. Był tu wypalony krąg po ognisku, szczelnie obłożony kamieniami i dodatkowo obsypany ziemią, oraz między dwoma drzewami zbudowany niewielki szałas. Obecnie jednak nikogo tu nie było widać.  
- Znaleźliśmy mieszkanko naszego spryciarza. - stwierdziła Clair. Max tymczasem podszedł do resztek ogniska, a przyjrzawszy się im stwierdził:  
- Świeże. Ostatniej nocy ogień się tu palił, więc dziś zapewne też Janosik się tu zjawi.  
- No to czekamy. - zadecydowałem siadając na zwalonym pniu drzewa.  
- Tak po prostu? A jak nas zobaczy i zwieje? - zapytała sceptycznie Clair. W odpowiedzi Kadabra szturchnął ja łyżką kręcąc krytycznie głową.  
- No tak, jasne. Wybacz Żółtek, że cię nie doceniam. - mruknęła sarkastycznie trenerka siadając obok mnie.  
"Poza tym... Jak nadejdzie... Też będę wiedział..." - uzupełnił Psycho-Pok.  
Max tymczasem obejrzał dokładni obozowisko i stwierdził, że jeśli będzie trzeba, to nawet moglibyśmy tu zostać do rana. Ognisko bez trudu można rozpalić, w szałasie jest całkiem wygodnie legowisko, wprawdzie jednoosobowe, ale i tak lepsze to od typowych nocek spędzanych w lasach. Na szczęście tym razem spanie pod gołym niebem nam nie groziło, bowiem juz po kilkunastu minutach Kadabra wskazał łyżką na wschód. Nie musiał nic mówić, doskonale zrozumieliśmy jego gest.  
- Pamiętajcie, jakby co to moja walka. - szepnęła Clair, a w jej dłoni dostrzegłem PokeBall.  
Nagle spomiędzy drzew wystrzelona została fioletowa chmura proszków, która zaczęła szybko otaczać teren obozowiska.  
- Trucizną? Brutalne to trochę. - stwierdził Max sięgając do plecaka. Wydobył z niego dwie buteleczki, jedną podał mnie, zaś drugą sam zaczął psikać w stronę fioletowej chmury. Szybko poszedłem za jego przykładem, wiedząc co też za specyfiku używamy. Antidotum które niwelowało działanie trujących chmur i oparów, jeden z wielu roślinnych eksperymentów Maxa.  
- Spryciarz postaraj się bardziej. Na doświadczonych trenerów trafiłeś, a w ogóle to na walkę cię wyzywam, ale wiesz, taką normalną, jak miedzy trenerami. - oznajmiła Clair wstając i wypuszczając Duskulla.  
- Niech więc i tak będzie. - usłyszeliśmy głos, po którym spomiędzy drzew wyszedł żółty Pok w zielone kropki z dwoma liśćmi stanowiącymi coś jakby ręce.  
- No dobra, mamy przeciwnika, jak rozumiem. Spryciarz pojawi się jak go pokonamy. - mruknęła Clair, po czym wydała komendę - Kule Cienia, sprawdzimy jak szybkie toto jest.  
- To Victreebel, sam w sobie niezbyt szybki, ale... - zaczął wyjaśnienia Max, jednak nie musiał kończyć, bowiem roślinny Pok wystrzeliwszy kilka Ostrych Liści skutecznie sparował atak Poke-Ducha.  
- Rozumiem, no to zaczynamy. Nocna Mgła. - wydając polecenie Clair uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
Przezornie ja, Max, oraz Kadabra i Absol cofnęliśmy się na skraj polany, która teraz stała się areną pojedynku. Noctowl po chwili wylądował obok nas i też obserwował jak czarna chmura powoli otacza Victreebela. Przeciwnik jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać i szybko wystrzelił fioletową kulę, jakby z błota.  
- Unikaj i znów strzelaj Kulami Cienia. - zareagowała szybko Clair. Pocisk tymczasem minął Poke-Ducha, lecz trafiwszy w ziemie wybuchł rozpryskując wokół fioletową maź.  
- Bomba Szlamowa. No to zobaczymy. Kontynuuj. - poleciła trenerka.  
- Ostre Liście, lepiej nie ryzykować zatrucia pobliskich roślin i gleby. - usłyszeliśmy komendę Janosika.  
Tym sposobem dwa Pokemony zaczęły strzelać w siebie pociskami. Zielone liście zderzały się z czarnymi kulkami niwelując wzajemnie ataki. Początkowo wydawało się, że taka wymiana ciosów może trwać w nieskończoność, jednak po minucie widać było, że Duskull radzi sobie lepiej niż Victreebel, a jego ataki od czasu do czasu trafiają przeciwnika.  
- Dzikie Pnącza. - niespodziewanie wydał komendę Janosik, a jego Pokemon uderzył mocno długim pędem jaki miał na głowie. Cios trafił zaskoczonego Duskulla nie tyle raniąc go, co chwytając.  
- I teraz uderz nim mocno o ziemie. - polecił chłopak, jednak z wrednego uśmiechu Clair wywnioskowałem, że dokładnie na coś takiego czekała.  
- Podpalenie. - powiedziała zadowolona z siebie dziewczyna, zaś Duskull zabłysł oczami, po czym pęd który go oplatał zapalił się czerwonawym ogniem. Victreebel, jak każdy roślinny Pok, źle znosił wysokie temperatury, więc wystarczyło to, aby puścił przeciwnika nim zdołał wykonać polecenie swego trenera.  
- I teraz szybko Kule Cienia. - Clair tymczasem wykorzystała chwilowy moment dekoncentracji u roślinnego stwora i tym sposobem w jego kierunku pomknęły małe czarne pociski, które nie zatrzymywane przez Ostre Liście uderzyły celnie w Pokemona.  
- Lepiej go zawrócić, bo jeszcze coś podpali. - zasugerował Max, widząc jak Victreebel stara się nieporadnie ugasić płonący pęd wymachując nim na boki.  
- Zgoda, ale to jeszcze nie koniec walki. - oznajmił Janosik i gdy tylko roślinny Pok zniknął jego miejsce zajął żółto-niebieski stwór z płetwami i sporymi wąsami.  
- Sealeo, wodo-lodowiec. Dobra, to i ja wykonam zmianę. - zadecydowała Clair, a zawróciwszy Duskulla wysłała do walki Lairona.  
- Wodna Broń. - zaatakował szybko Janosik, a strumień wody trafił wprost w szarego stworka. No tak, stalowy Pok nie był zbyt szybki, na szczęście nadrabiał to wytrzymałością.  
- Rycz, a potem atak bezpośredni. - poleciła spokojnie trenerka. Lairon zaryczał głośno, co wystarczyło, aby Sealeo nieco przestraszony wstrzymał się na chwilę z atakiem. Szary stwór skorzystał z okazji i ruszył wprost na przeciwnika.  
- Nie daj się, Promień Aurora. - zachęcał swego podopiecznego Janosik i teraz Pokemon wystrzelił w szarżującego stwora białawy promień. Lairon jednak niewiele sobie z tego zrobił i uderzywszy mocno głową odrzucił Sealeo na kilka metrów i sprawił, że Pok przestał atakować.  
- Silny jest. Strzelaj dalej Aurorą i unikaj ataków. - zadecydował trener.  
- Pewnie liczy na zamrożenie. - mruknął cicho Max obserwując walkę.  
- Lairon jest stalowym Pokiem więc jako taką odporność na lód posiada, ale zamrozić i tak go teoretycznie można. - odparłem.  
- Teoretycznie może i tak ale praktycznie... Tori, wiesz przecież że wiele trenowaliśmy, nawet wtedy, gdy temperatura nie przekraczała kilku stopni. Oczywiście mogę się mylić i w wypadku Noctowla, czy moich Poków, które są podatne na zimno się to może nie sprawdzi, jednak...  
Lairon tymczasem ponowił atak i znów ignorując błękitny promień uderzył przeciwnika, który tak jak poprzednio upadł kilka metrów dalej, a podniósłszy się znów strzelił Promieniem Aurora i tym razem wyglądało na to, że atak się udał ,bowiem stalowego stwora otoczyła jakby przezroczysta osłona.  
- Zamrożony? - zapytał z nadzieją Janosik.  
- Nie ma tak łatwo Spryciarzu. Lairon, kończymy to. Tratowanie i Żelazny Ogon. - poleciła Clair.  
Przez sekundę jej podopieczny stał bez ruchu i wyglądało na to, że fatycznie jest zamrożony, jednak nagle z głośnym rykiem rozkruszył lodową otoczkę, która z trzaskiem odpadła z niego. Następnie o wiele szybciej niż zwykle ruszył na zaskoczonego przeciwnika i mocno uderzywszy go głowa powalił na ziemię, a następnie poprawił atak kilkoma kopniakami i na koniec silnym ciosem ogona.  
- No właśnie. Niektóre z naszych Pokemonów dzięki treningowi górskiemu stały się odporne na zamrożenie. - dokończył rozważania Max.  
- Co się przyda, gdy będę walczył o Odznakę Śniegu. – mruknąłem, wybiegając myślami w dalszą przyszłość i pojedynek we Wrocławiu, jaki również mnie czekć.  
- Niemożliwe. - usłyszeliśmy jeszcze komentarz Janosika, po którym chłopak zawrócił mocno już poobijanego Sealeo i wnioskując z ciszy jaka nastała zamierzał prawdopodobnie uciec.  
- Spryciarzu tylko nie kombinuj, bo gwarantuję ci, że bez trudu zdołamy cię wytropić. - poinformowała chłopaka Clair, jednak następnie skupiła uwagę na stalowym Pokemonie, który po wygranym pojedynku ryknął bardzo z siebie zadowolony, po czym zalśnił i zaczął rosnąć, a raczej zmieniać się z formy czworonożnej na dwunożną  
- Świetnie. - ucieszyła się dziewczyna, gdy Lairon stał się dwumetrowym, czarno-szarym dwunożnym stworem, o silnym stalowym ogonie i ostrych rogach na głowie.  
- Aggron, dobra robota, pięknie poradziłeś sobie z tym wodo-lodowcem. - pochwaliła swego podopiecznego Clair, zaś stwór tylko skinął głową i zaryczał z zadowoleniem.  
Janosik tymczasem jeszcze chwile stał wśród drzew, a wreszcie wyszedł na polanę. Przekonaliśmy się wtedy, że to chłopak niewiele starszy od nas, w zielonych spodniach i zielonej bluzie bez trudu mógł się kryć wśród drzew i być trudny do zauważenia. Przyglądał się nam z zainteresowaniem i wyglądało na to, że nad czymś się zastanawia.  
- No więc... Ponoć macie w miasteczku jakieś kłopoty... - zacząłem po dłuższej chwili ciszy, bowiem Clair była obecnie zajęta oględzinami swego podopiecznego i zmianami jakie w nim zaszły po ewolucji.  
- I to ty zadecydujesz, czy chcecie naszej pomocy czy nie. - wtrącił Max.  
- No tak... Przyznaję, że nie spodziewałem się tutaj obecności trenerów... Zwłaszcza tak dobrych trenerów jak wy... - zaczął nieśmiało chłopak.  
- Tak, jesteśmy fajni. Wiemy, o tym. - wtrąciła z uśmiechem Clair  
- I skromni, nie zapominaj, że jesteśmy też skromni. - mruknąłem cicho, uśmiechając się, gdy dziewczyna posłała mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
- No więc, co to za kłopoty?- zapytał Max, gdy Janosik przerwał początkowe wyjaśnienia patrząc na nas nadal nie do końca przekonany.  
- Zgoda, niech będzie. Ja nie wiem jak sobie z tym poradzić, Strażników Pokemon nie ma, zresztą... Ponoć nawet jakby byli, to by nic nie dali rady zrobić, bo wszystko zostało legalnie załatwione i zgodnie z prawem. – zaczął wreszcie wyjaśniać chłopak, aby na koniec ruszyć powoli w stronę miasteczka oznajmiając - Najlepiej będzie, jak wam po prostu pokażę. Jesteście bardziej obyci ze światem i w ogóle, może przekonacie tego człowieka do zmiany decyzji...  
- To nie brzmiało zbyt precyzyjnie. - mruknęła Clair po raz ostatni dziękując Aggronowi za walkę i ewolucję i zawracając Poka.  
- Ale jak pójdziemy za Janosikiem, to się dowiemy co i jak. - odparłem ruszając za chłopakiem.  
- No i być może damy radę pomóc, gdyż wygląda na to, że sprawa jest skomplikowana. - dodał Max.  
- Skomplikowana? To że Strażnicy nie dadzą rady nic zrobić, to akurat nie świadczy o skomplikowani problemu. To standard jest jeśli mogę powiedzieć. - podsumowała Clair.  
I tak nasza drużyna ruszyła z powrotem w stronę Krościenka. Janosik prowadził nic nie mówiąc, my zaś szliśmy za nim mając nadzieję, że gdy dotrzemy do celu dowiemy się w końcu jakie kłopoty mają mieszańcy miasteczka, a także w jaki sposób będziemy mogli im pomóc. Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że już wkrótce czeka nas spotkanie ze starym znajomym i nie będzie ono należeć do przyjemnych...


	122. Ochrona przyrody

ODCINEK 122: OCHRONA PRZYRODY.

Wróciliśmy do miasteczka, przewędrowaliśmy przez jego centrum główną ulicą, co sprawiło, że niektórzy przechodnie przyglądali się nam z zainteresowaniem. Prawdopodobnie znali Janosika, chłopaka który prowadził nas do miejsca, w którym dowiemy się, jakie to kłopoty nawiedziły Krościenko. Nikt nas jednak nie zatrzymywał, ani nie zadawał pytań. Wkrótce znaleźliśmy się na wschodniej granicy miasteczka, a naszym oczom ukazał się spory plac budowy.  
- No ładnie, ktoś tu się nie rozdrabnia. - gwizdnęła z podziwu Clair.  
- Hmm... Sporawa inwestycja, tylko dalej nie do końca rozumiem co w niej kłopotliwego. - stwierdziłem po krótkich oględzinach.  
Plac faktycznie był spory, z wykopanym pokaźnym dołem, który obecnie zaczynał być zapełniany fundamentami pod jakiś duży budynek. Obecnie prawie nikt tu już nie pracował, gdyż właściwie był już wieczór i słońce powoli zachodziło nad górskimi szczytami. Ostatni z robotników kończyli swe prace wyłączając maszyny i zapewne udając na zasłużony odpoczynek.  
- Chyba domyślam się o co chodzi. - szepnął Max, jednak nic więcej nie mówił. Patrzyliśmy teraz wszyscy na Janosika, on bowiem powinien wyjaśnić nam co i jak.  
- Tak, cóż... Jak widzicie buduje się tu duży hotel, czy raczej ośrodek wypoczynkowy. Z tego co powiedziano mieszkańcom tereny te wykupił miesiąc temu jakiś bogaty biznesmen. Potem zjawili się robotnicy, zbudowali obozowisko... - tu chłopak wskazał na niewielkie domki, przypominające bardziej baraki, stojące nieopodal placu budowy - No a następnie rozpoczęło się to co widzicie. Wycięli kawałek lasu, wyrównali teren, wykopali dół i budują.  
- Hmm... Jak rozumiem ten biznesmen chce tu ośrodek turystyczny założyć. – stwierdził Max.  
- I zapewne mieszkańcom niezbyt się to podoba, czy tak? – zapytałem. W odpowiedzi Janosik tylko pokiwał głową i kontynuował wyjaśnienia:  
- Gdy zobaczyliśmy co się dzieje, chcieliśmy protestować. Jednak szef całej tej budowy powiedział, że na wszystko ma papiery, budowa jest legalna i jak będziemy robić kłopoty, to możemy tego pożałować. - chłopak westchnął - Niestety nie jesteśmy szczególnie obeznani w tych waszych przepisach, papiery jakie nam pokazano wyglądały na ważne i autentyczne. Jednak mieszkańcy nie są przekonani co do tej całej inwestycji. Ośrodek turystyczny? Ludzie będą przyjeżdżać, łazić po lasach i górach, a jak będzie ich dużo, to i zniszczeń mogą narobić i Pokemony wystraszyć...  
- A ze Strażnikami Pokemon się ktoś kontaktował? - zapytałem.  
- Owszem, ale powiedziano nam to samo co dowiedzieliśmy się od szefa tej budowy, że wiedzą co się dzieje, że jest zgoda i że nic się nie poradzi. Obiecali jednak, że wkrótce jakiś Strażnik wprowadzi się do nas na stałe i będzie miał oko na to, co się dzieje. No i czekamy... - odparł Janosik.  
- Heh, tylko że jeśli faktycznie wszystko jest legalne, to i tak ten cały Strażnik Pokemon wam nie pomoże, bo przepisy nie pozwolą. - skomentowała sytuację Clair prychając kpiąco, po czym radośnie oznajmiła - Na wasze szczęście my nie przejmujemy się za bardzo Ligą i jej głupimi przepisami, a co za tym idzie z radością pomożemy, nawet gdyby trzeba było postępować nie do końca legalnie. - następnie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, a ja spojrzawszy na Maxa westchnąłem tylko. No tak, ta wariatka znowu pakowała nas w kłopoty.  
- Wiecie, jeśli idzie o nie do końca legalne działania, to coś starałem się działać, zresztą wy też byliście tego ofiarą. - zaczął chłopak przepraszająco.  
- No tak, napady rabunkowe, że niby okolica niebezpieczna. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Taaa... Tylko że coś takiego, to niezbyt mądry pomysł. To znaczy, jakbyś zrobił sobie bandę kilku lub nawet kilkunastu osób, to wtedy może i by to miało sens, ale tak samemu... - skrytykowała chłopaka Clair, patrząc z lekkim politowaniem.  
- Dobra, skoro już wiemy co i jak to proponuję udać się do szefa tej całej budowy i porozmawiać z nim na spokojnie. Może dowiemy się czegoś więcej o tej całej inwestycji i budowie... Wiesz gdzie można go spotkać? - zapytałem Janosika.  
- Obecnie mieszka razem z robotnikami, no prawie, bo robotnicy mają te swoje kwadratowe domki, a on dom połączony z samochodem. - to mówiąc Janosik ruszył powoli drogą w stronę baraków budowlanych.  
- Nie wkurzy się, że zawracamy mu głowę o tak późnej porze? - zapytał Max.  
- Też mnie to zastanawia, ale w sumie bardzo późno nie jest. Zobaczymy, jakby co zawsze można przeprosić za najście i wrócić jutro,. Może się poszczęści i już dzisiaj kłopot rozwiążemy. – odparłem. Jednak sam nie wierzyłem w swój optymizm, tak ławo to z pewnością nam nie pójdzie.  
Kilka minut później minęliśmy mieszkania robotników, wśród których kręciło się kilku z nich. Po dłuższej chwili jeden z mężczyzn, widząc że zmierzamy w stronę luksusowej przyczepy kempingowej spytał:  
- A wy to się z szefem chcecie widzieć?  
- No tak, jeśli można oczywiście. W końcu wieczór już i w ogóle. - odparł Max przyjaźnie.  
- Spoko, szef przyjmuje od rana od wieczora, o ile oczywiście przybywacie z ważną sprawą. - tu robotnik przyjrzał się nam uważniej - Trenerzy z tego co widzę. Cóż, jeśli chodzi wam o wsparcie finansowe w podróży, to nie macie co liczyć, jak coś innego...  
- Chcieliśmy porozmawiać o tutejszej budowie i obawach mieszkańców z nią związanych. - wyjaśniłem szybko.  
- Aha, znowu. Już było tłumaczone, że inwestycja jest dobra dla miasteczka. Robota będzie, na turystach da się zrobić, ale oni ciągle tylko że drzewa, że góry, że Poki, że... No ale jak chcecie, szef wyjaśni wam to lepiej ode mnie i może wam uda się przekonać mieszkańców, że postęp i rozwój wcale nie jest taki zły. - to mówiąc mężczyzna ruszył wraz z nami pod drzwi przyczepy kempingowej, a zatrzymawszy się przed nią oznajmił:  
- Poczekajcie chwilkę, zobaczę czy szef nie jest zajęty, a jeśli nie, to pewnie za kilka minut wyjdzie z wami pogadać.  
Po czy robotnik zapukał głośno do drzwi, a gdy z wnętrza usłyszał krótkie "Wejść" otworzył je i poszedł zawiadomić swego przełożonego o naszym przybyciu.  
- Wypada mi życzyć wam powodzenia. Może przekonacie tego szefa do rezygnacji z budowy, albo chociaż zmiany jej założeń. - powiedział Janosik.  
- Niczego nie obiecujemy, w końcu wiadomo jak to jest z biznesmenami. Jak wyczują interes to pieniądze i zarobek są najważniejsze, a nie przyroda, czy Pokemony. Postaramy się oczywiście zrobić wszystko co w naszej mocy. - odparł Max.  
- No właśnie, Clair pamiętaj, załatwiamy sprawę dyplomatycznie. Nie krytykuj, nie prowokuj i nie... - zacząłem szybko przypominać trenerce na czym polegają pokojowe negocjacje, jednak przerwał mi głośny okrzyk z wnętrza przyczepy.  
- Dziewczyna z Absolem i chłopak z Noctowlem!  
Spojrzeliśmy na Pokemony nam towarzyszące. No tak, Poke-Sowa siedziała na dachu przyczepy, teraz poderwała się lekko przestraszona, zaś Absol stał obok swej opiekunki i spoglądał na nią nie do końca rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Bellossom został już przez Maxa zawrócony, jak zwykle na noc zresztą.  
- Ten głos jakbym gdzieś już słyszał. - powiedziałem po dłuższej chwili, gdy robotnik wyszedł już z przyczepy i oznajmił lekko zmieszany.  
- Cóż... Pan Setag nie będzie z wami rozmawiał i prosi abyście natychmiast opuścili jego teren, albo siłą zostaniecie wyproszeni.  
Janosik spojrzał najpierw na mężczyznę, potem na nas, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.  
- To utrudnia sprawę. - mruknął cicho Max, ja westchnąłem, a następnie chwyciłem Clair za rękę i szepnąłem dziewczynie do ucha:  
- Spokój, awanturą nic nie zdziałasz. Jak chcesz znowu sprowadzić go do parteru, to sprytem, a nie siłą.  
Trenerka bowiem była gotowa rozpętać za sekundę małe piekło, gdyż oczy zwęziły się jej niebezpiecznie, a dłonie zacisnęły w pięści. Na szczęście tym razem udało mi się jako tako powstrzymać jej wybuch, bowiem jedyną reakcją był okrzyk:  
- Wyzwanie przyjęte! Znów ci dokopiemy! - po czym dziewczyna odwróciła się i bez słowa ruszyła z powrotem w kierunku miasteczka. Absol warknął cicho coś pod adresem Billa Seniora, po czym ruszył za nią.  
- Proszę się nie przejmować, odchodzimy i nie będziemy sprawiać kłopotów. - wyjaśnił Max, a następnie udaliśmy się za Clair z powrotem do Punktu Medycznego.  
Janosik towarzyszył nam przez cały czas, nadal nie rozumiejąc o co właściwie chodzi. Gdy opuściliśmy plac budowy wypadało krótko wyjaśnić kim jest Bill Setag Senior i czemu zostaliśmy potraktowani tak, a nie inaczej.  
- Ten cały szef jest najbogatszym człowiekiem w kraju i jedyne co się dla niego liczy to pieniądze. Nie da rady przekonać go do zaprzestania budowy, zwłaszcza jeśli wszystko ma załatwione legalnie. - zacząłem tłumaczenia.  
- Ale czy to znaczy, że nic nie możecie zrobić? - zapytał zawiedzionym głosem chłopak.  
- Ha, wręcz przeciwnie. Powstrzymamy go. - odparła Clair z wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Trzeba tylko wymyślić jak. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- No na to, to mamy całą noc. Rankiem przystąpimy do działania. - powiedział optymistycznie Max.  
- W takim razie udanego odpoczynku i obyście na coś wpadli. Jakby co, wiecie gdzie mnie szukać. - to mówiąc Janosik skręcił niespodziewanie z drogi i zniknął pośród pobliskich drzew.  
- No tak, dobrej nocy. - odparłem lekko zaskoczony odejściem chłopaka.  
- No cóż, liczył że inaczej nam to wszystko wyjdzie. - starał się wyjaśnić jego zachowanie młody trener.  
- Gdyby to był kto inny, to może i tak, niestety znowu natrafiliśmy na Palanta Seniora. - mruknęła Clair, aby po chwili dodać - Co nie zmienia faktu, że też sobie poradzimy. Trzeba tylko wymyślić jak efektownie zatrzymać tę jego budowę.  
- Efektownie i legalne. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz w nocy jakiegoś sabotażu. - powiedziałem stanowczo.  
- No cóż... Pomyślałam o tym, jednak to zły pomysł, gdyż podejrzenia od razu spadną na nas i jeszcze dojdzie do tego, że trzeba by było się wynosić, bo nas strażnikami Palancik poszczuje. Trzeba wymyślić coś innego, ale równie efektownego.  
- Ehhh... - westchnąłem słysząc taka odpowiedź, zaś Clair szturchnęła mnie lekko i z uśmiechem powiedziała:  
- Spokojnie Toriś, nigdzie w nocy nie pójdę, więc pilnować mnie nie musisz.  
- Chociaż raz? - zapytałem również się uśmiechając.  
- Taaa... Chociaż raz. - odparła trenerka.  
Max tymczasem wyglądał na zamyślonego, zapewne już starał się znaleźć jakiś sposób na pokrzyżowanie planów Setaga Senora. Miałem nadzieję, że faktycznie coś wymyślimy, na razie jednak trzeba było wrócić do Punktu Medycznego, oddać Pokemony na odpoczynek, a i nam samym trochę snu się przyda, aby rankiem być gotowymi do dalszego działania.

Noc szybko minęła, chociaż trudno było powiedzieć, żebyśmy się wyspali. Wymyślenie sposobu na powstrzymanie planów Setaga Seniora nie było łatwe, zwłaszcza że mężczyzna działał zgodne z prawem, a przynajmniej wszyscy tak twierdzili. Rankiem byliśmy gotowi do działania, jednak nie bardzo wiedziałem na czym to działanie będzie polegać. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że Max ma jakiś pomysł, bowiem gdy odebraliśmy Pokemony oznajmił:  
- Idziemy pogadać z Janosikiem. Muszę go o coś zapytać.  
Gdy opuszczaliśmy miasteczko i powoli zapuszczaliśmy w las, aby dojść do obozu chłopaka, Clair zapytała:  
- Mam nadzieje Młody, że masz jakiś dobry pomysł, bo ja niestety nic nie byłam w stanie wymyślić.  
- Czy dobry to się okaże, ale z pewnością trudny do realizacji. - odparł chłopak, ale widząc, że trenerka nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekuje wyjaśnił dodatkowo - Chodzi o to, że od czasu do czasu większe lub mniejsze inwestycje zostają wstrzymane, gdy na ich terenie odkopie się coś starego, lub natrafi na jakieś inne dziwne lub rzadkie rzeczy.  
- No tak, jakby przy kopaniu fundamentów robotnicy natknęli się na pozostałości jakiejś starej osady, to sprowadzono by archeologów, a prace wstrzymano. - pokiwałem głową.  
- Niestety jak widać nic takiego nie znaleźli. - mruknęła Clair, zaś Max kontynuował tłumaczenia:  
- Owszem, jednak jak powiedziałem nie tylko znaleziska archeologiczne mogą wstrzymać inwestycję Seniora. Również gdybyśmy natrafili na dzikiego, lecz nie znanego Pokemona, to Strażnicy Pokemon przysłali by ekipę badaczy celem obserwacji takiego stworka.  
- Eeee... Dobrze usłyszałam? Nieznanego Pokemona? Młody, to już nic lepszego nie mogłeś wymyślić? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Clair.  
Rozumiałem, o co jej chodzi, w końcu przewędrowaliśmy już wiele gór, lasów, rzek i jezior i może nie raz i nie dwa natknęliśmy się na rzadkie, dziwne czy nawet legendarne Pokemony, jednak jak dotąd całkowicie nieznanego okazu nie spotkaliśmy.  
- Tak, wiem że jest to bardzo trudne i dlatego nie myślę głównie o nieznanym Poku, co raczej o roślinach. - pokiwał chłopak głową.  
- Roślinach? W sensie nieznane zielsko? - znów zapytała Clair, tym razem sceptycznie.  
- Mniej więcej i dlatego muszę porozmawiać z Janosikiem. Może zna się na roślinach rosnących w tych lasach, lub też zna jakiegoś zielarza, czy kogoś podobnego. - tłumaczył cierpliwie młody trener.  
- No dobrze, ale skąd wiemy, że jakaś roślinka jest znana albo nie? - tym razem odpowiedzi udzieliłem ja, pokazując dziewczynie PokeEncyklopedie:  
- Identyfikuje nie tylko Poki, ale i rośliny. Wystarczy kawałek jak to określiłaś "zielska" umieścić w szufladce do identyfikacji, jak będzie to coś znanego, to będzie informacja, a jak nie...  
- To dzwonimy do Strażników Pokemon i niech się chociaż raz do czegoś przydadzą. - pokiwała głową zadowolona Clair, wreszcie rozumiejąc plan Maxa.  
Niestety o ile w teorii prezentował się on całkiem nieźle, tak w praktyce mógł by bardzo trudny do realizacji. Niedługo później dotarliśmy do obozowiska Janosika, który na szczęście był na miejscu i prawdopodobnie czekał na nasze przybycie.  
- Niestety w tym wam nie pomogę. Owszem znam się na miejscowych roślinach, ale nie w stopniu o jaki wam chodzi. - pokręcił przecząco głową chłopak, gdy wyjaśniliśmy z czym przychodzimy.  
- Hmm... A jest tu ktoś, kto mógłby nam pomóc? Może w Krościenku mieszka jakiś medyk, czy zielarz? - zapytał Max.  
- No cóż... - Janosik zamyślił się chwile, a może zastanawiał czy udzielić nam informacji, w końcu odparł - W samej wiosce nie, ale w lesie na północy jest domek, w którym mieszka Stara Maryna. Ludzie z Krościenka często przezywają ją wiedźmą, lecz trzeba przyznać, że jak ktoś zachoruje, to właśnie od niej można dostać najlepsze zioła lecznicze.  
- Wiedźma zielarka? No to może być ciekawie... - mruknęła Clair.  
- Jak rozumiem wiesz gdzie ten jej domek się znajduje. - stwierdził Max.  
- Wiem i zaprowadzę was do niej, ale uprzedzam, że nie lubi ona obcych i musicie uważać co mówicie, aby jej nie obrazić. - to mówiąc Janosik ruszył w las ledwo widoczna miedzy drzewami ścieżką.  
- I do tego dziwaczka może być bardzo ciekawie. - nadal cicho komentowała sytuację Clair. Wiedziałem, że dziewczyna jest raczej sceptycznie nastawiona do pomysłu szukania nieznanych roślin, jednak w chwili obecnej nie mieliśmy innego planu, więc trzeba było spróbować.  
Po półgodzinnej wędrówce lasem dotarliśmy na niewielką polanę, na której rzeczywiście stał stary drewniany domek, obok którego leniwie płynął strumyk i przy którym to strumyku siedziała starsza kobieta.  
- Dzień dobry Maryno! - zawołał Janosik na powitanie. Kobieta nas zauważyła, nie miałem wątpliwości i teraz przyglądała się z nie ukrywanym zainteresowaniem, aby po dłuższej chwili odpowiedzieć:  
- Witaj młody Janosiku, widzę że trenerów do mnie prowadzisz, tacy jak oni rzadko mnie tu odwiedzają.  
- Nie dziwne, jak się w środku lasu mieszka. - mruknęła cicho Clair ignorując ostrzegawcze szturchniecie, jakie jej posłałem.  
- Ha, tu masz racje dziewczyno. Lubię samotność, a tutaj mało kto mi przeszkadza. - ku naszemu zaskoczeniu kobieta bez problemu usłyszała uwagę trenerki.  
- Przychodzimy w dość nietypowej sprawie. Potrzebujemy porady. - Max zaczął wyjaśnienia, całkiem słusznie zresztą, bo kto wie, czy za chwilę Clair nie zaczęłaby dyskusji na temat uroków mieszkania w lesie i efektów ubocznych z tym związanych.  
- Porady? To akurat nic nowego, bo najczęściej w takich sprawach ludzie mnie odwiedzają. I tylko wtedy przychodzą. Chyba się mnie boją, czy coś... - odparła Maryna na koniec wybuchając skrzekliwym śmiechem.  
- Tak, tylko że my szukamy informacji o rzadkich roślinach. Czymś, czego nie spotyka się nigdzie indziej i co może być niemal nieznane ludziom. - tłumaczył Max.  
- Niespotykane rośliny mówisz? Hmm... Mam nadzieję, że macie dobry powód, aby czegoś takiego szukać. - po tych słowach kobieta wstała, a sięgnąwszy po długi kij oparty o pobliskie drzewo powoli udała się w stronę chatki.  
- Owszem Maryno ,wierz mi że mamy. Otóż... - Janosik chciał szczegółowo wyjaśnić cel naszego przybycia, ale dziwna kobieta przerwała mu gwałtownie.  
- Nie nudź młody. Nie interesują mnie sprawy wielkiego świata. Widzę, że uczciwa z was banda, wiec wam pomogę. Poczekajcie cierpliwie... - po tych słowach kobieta weszła do domku, a nam nie pozostało nic innego, jak zgodnie z jej sugestią zaczekać.  
- No faktycznie, oryginalna osoba i samotność chyba jej nie służy. - mruknęła po dłuższej chwili Clair.  
- A ty jak zwykle musisz wszystko komentować. - odparłem krytycznie.  
- Hej Toriś, to przecież ja. - po tych słowach trenerka uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, a ja nie zdążyłem nic więcej jej odpowiedzieć, bowiem Maryna wyszła z chatki w ręku trzymając jakieś białe drobne kwiatki.  
- To może wam się przydać. - powiedziała kobieta wręczając zioła Maxowi.  
- No przyznaję, coś takiego widzę po raz pierwszy. - pokiwał głową chłopak oglądając roślinę.  
- Mogę? - zapytałem wyciągając PokeEncyklopedię i dokonując szybkiej analizy. Jej wynik był bardzo pozytywny, jeśli chodziło o nasze plany.  
- "Roślina nieznana, lub mało zbadana. Sugerowany kontakt ze Strażnikami Pokemon." - odczytałem po chwili wynik analizy.  
- Brawo, no to tego nam trzeba. - ucieszyła się Clair.  
- Tylko pasuje jeszcze znaleźć miejsce występowania tych kwiatków. - powiedział Max.  
- Górskie szczyty. - Maryna udzieliła odpowiedzi nim zadaliśmy jej pytanie - No nie dosłownie, bo tam kamienie, ale na łąkach poniżej. Jak wyleziecie na pobliską górę, to powinniście ich trochę spotkać. - to mówiąc kobieta wskazała na wschód, gdzie między drzewami widać już było zbocze góry.  
- Dziękujemy. Myślę, że to wystarczy do rozwiązania naszego problemu. - po tych słowach Max skłonił się z szacunkiem, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się tylko:  
- Robicie co do was należy, pomagacie innym i to się chwali. Powodzenia i szczęśliwej podróży. - odparła na pożegnanie, po czym skinęła lekko głową i weszła do chatki. Zrozumieliśmy, że na tym kończy się nasze spotkanie z dziwną zielarką i teraz wypadałoby jeszcze przeszukać okoliczne lasy, czy raczej łąki nad nimi i mieć nadzieję, że natrafimy gdzieś na więcej białych kwiatków.  
- Ale właściwie czy to zadziała? - zapytała w pewnej chwili Clair, gdy już wędrując lasem powoli wspinaliśmy się na gorę.  
- Na pewno zadziała. Parokrotnie już były takie sytuacje. - starał się uspokoić ją Max.  
- No dobra, ale budowa jest na dole, a kwiatki są na górze. Nie okaże się nagle, że odległość jest duża i Starszy Palancik może dalej robić co chce? - dopytywała się dziewczyna i musiałem przyznać, że taka opcja tez przyszła mi do głowy.  
- Spokojnie. To że kwiatki rosną na górskich szczytach nie znaczy wcale, że niżej też nie można na nie natrafić. Najważniejsze żeby je znaleźć, zawiadomić strażników i poinformować, gdzie kwiatków szukać. Już oni zajmą się resztą. Uznają teren jako chroniony, poinstruują mieszkańców, aby uważali wędrując lasem i zawiadomili, gdyby gdzieś natknęli się na podobne rośliny, zaś budowę Setaga Seniora.. Cóż, zostanie ona zatrzymana przynajmniej na czas trwania badań nad roślinami, czyli dobre kilka miesięcy. - wyjaśnił szczegółowo młody trener.  
- A kilka miesięcy będzie na tyle długo, aby Senior stwierdził, że wstrzymana budowa jest stratna i poszedł szukać pieniędzy gdzie indziej. - uzupełniłem.  
Clair pokiwała tylko głową, nadal nie do końca przekonana. Musiałem przyznać, że też obawiałem się, czy plan sprawdzi się w stu procentach. Na razie jednak mieliśmy zadanie, czyli przeprawa lasem, a po niej poszukiwania małych białych kwiatków. Wkrótce las się przerzedził i faktycznie wyszliśmy na sporą polanę, czy też raczej łąki. Trzeba było przyznać, że zbyt płaski teren to nie był, wszak do górskiego szczytu nie było już daleko. Początkowe oględziny terenu nie wykazały, aby szukane przez nas rośliny znajdowały się gdzieś blisko, ale gdy do poszukiwań dołączyły Pokemony po półgodzinie faktycznie udało się znaleźć skupiska małych kwiatków.  
- No to chyba się udało. - mruknąłem zrywając kilka z nich i poddając analizie w PokeEncyklopedii.  
- I jak? - zapytała Clair stając obok mnie i zaglądając przez ramię starała się zobaczyć wynik analizy.  
- To samo. Mamy nasze nieznane zielsko. - powiedziałem.  
- Czyli... Teraz damy radę powstrzymać tego człowieka i jego budowę? - zapytał z nadzieją Janosik.  
- Jeśli Strażnicy Pokemon chociaż raz zrobią co do nich należy, to tak. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem trenerka.  
- Ale wzywać ich to lepiej będzie w Krościenku. Tutaj nawet nie wiem, czy PokeEncyklopedia da radę złapać sygnał, wszak dookoła tylko lasy i góry. - powiedział Max wskazując ręką okolicę, która była bardzo ładna. Szczyty górskie, lasy, gdzieś w oddali słychać było strumyk leniwie spływający z pobliskiego szczytu. Rozumiałem już, czemu mieszkańcy miasteczka woleli, aby było tu jak najmniej turystów i chcieli uchronić te treny od działań człowieka tak bardzo, jak to tylko było możliwe.  
- Wracamy, czy przerwa na podziwianie widoków? - usłyszałem głos Clair, gdy dziewczyna zauważyła, że podziwiam horyzont i widoczne na nim góry.  
- Idziemy. Jak się uwiniemy, to akurat na obiad zdążymy wrócić do Krościenka. - zadecydowałem i po chwili udaliśmy się w drogę powrotną.  
Wczesnym popołudniem byliśmy znów w Krościenku, skąd od razu przedzwoniłem do Strażników Pokemon, pod numer jaki w PokeEncyklopedii był podawany do informowania o niezwykłych odkryciach. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że jutro rano zjawi się jakiś ekspert ocenić jak faktycznie sytuacja wygląda i jeśli jest tak jak mówimy, to trzeba będzie wstrzymać prace budowlane w miasteczku celem ochrony rzadkich roślin.  
- No i świetnie, jutro czeka nas ciekawy dzień. - nie kryła entuzjazmu Clair. Na razie jednak mieliśmy jeszcze pół dnia odpoczynku, który jak zwykle podczas górskiej wędrówki spożytkowaliśmy na trening naszych Pokemonów. Przy okazji Clair niemal wymusiła na mnie kilka prób latania na Charizardzie. Wprawdzie obecnie, po szkleniu jakie odbyłem w Czerwonym Klasztorze i dzięki wynalazkowi Maxa wychodziło mi to całkiem sprawnie, jednak dziewczyna uważała, ze finalnie powinienem radzić sobie bez żadnych wspomagaczy, tak jak ona. Janosik po początkowym wahaniu ostatecznie został z nami i nawet jego Pokemony dołączyły do treningu naszych podopiecznych.

Następnego dnia około dziesiątej godziny do miasteczka przybył, czy raczej przyleciał na Swellowie Strażnik Pokemon, który już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na eksperta, a niebieskie naszywki obok znaczków Ligi Pokemon tylko to potwierdzały.  
- Tori i jego drużyna, no nawet nie jestem zaskoczony, że to wy znów dajecie nam robotę. - powitał nas, gdy tylko wylądował w centrum miasteczka, wzbudzając niemałą sensację wśród mieszkańców.  
- No tak, skoro opuszczamy góry, to i na powrót trzeba się przyzwyczaić. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Tak Toriś, jesteśmy sławni. - odparła szeptem Clair uśmiechając się pocieszająco.  
- Proszę, to te rośliny znaleźliśmy w okolicy i według PokeEncyklopedii to jakiś nieznany gatunek. - to mówiąc Max wręczył strażnikowi białe kwiatki.  
- Hmm... Faktycznie to coś nowego... - mężczyzna oglądał je dłuższą chwilę, przeprowadził własną analizę urządzeniem podobnym do PokeEncyklopedii, ale prawdopodobnie nastawionym typowo na rozpoznawanie roślin, aby w końcu oznajmić:  
- Tak, to rośliny nam nie znane, jak na razie oczywiście. Trzeba będzie wezwać kilku chłopaków od botaniki, niech się temu przyjrzą. I mówicie, że gdzie dokładnie na nie trafiliście? - spytał nas strażnik.  
- Na pobliskim szczycie, zresztą... - tu Max wskazał na Janosika - To miejscowy trener i myślę, że z chęcią wam pomoże i udzieli wszelkich informacji.  
Chłopak wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego, wszak jego wcześniejsze nie do końca legalne działania sprawiały, że Strażnikow Pokemon powinien się raczej wystrzegać, a nie współpracować z nimi.  
- Świetnie. W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak wprowadzić się do Punktu Medycznego i zawiadomić ekipę, że nie muszą się już nudzić i mamy co robić. - strażnik entuzjastycznie uścisnął dłoń Janosika, a po chwili dodał - No tak i oczywiście przekazać Billowi Seniorowi radosne wieści.  
- Możemy w tym uczestniczyć, prawda? - zapytała z niewinną miną Clair.  
- Oczywiście, zresztą chyba wam się to należy. - odparł z uśmiechem strażnik.  
I tak po kilkunastu minutach znów byliśmy na terenie budowy. Robotnicy widząc, że towarzyszy nam Strażnik Pokemon woleli się nie wtrącać i nie przypominać, że przecież mieliśmy się trzymać z daleka od tego terenu.  
- Co?! Jak to wstrzymane?! Przecież mam wszystkie zezwolenia! - usłyszeliśmy głośny krzyk Setaga, gdy strażnik wszedł do jego tymczasowego miejsca zamieszkania. Po chwili obaj wyszli, a mężczyzna widząc nas pogroził pięścią:  
- Znowu wy. I znowu mi utrudniacie życie. Obiecuję wam, że bardzo źle się to dla was skończy.  
Następnie ruszył w stronę baraków robotników, zapewne aby poinformować ich, że prace budowane zostają wstrzymane na czas bliżej nieokreślony.  
- Hmm... Nie żebym była złośliwa, czy coś, ale czy takie groźby nie powinny być karalne? - zapytała Clair.  
- Nie przesadzaj, ukróciliśmy jego działalność, powinno ci wystarczyć. - zareagowałem szybko, wiedząc, że dalsze drażnienie Billa Seniora nawet mimo obecności Strażnika Pokemon może być niezbyt bezpieczne.  
- I tym samym nasza misja w Krościenku zostaje zakończona. Czas ruszać w dalszą drogę. – oznajmił Max.  
Chłopak miał rację, bowiem faktycznie zadanie wykonaliśmy niemal wzorowo. Janosik ostatecznie faktycznie został pomocnikiem strażników Pokemon. Mieszkańcy miasteczka obiecali nie wspominać o jego wcześniejszej, nie do końca legalnej działalności i napadach na podróżnych. Wiedzieli, że robił to w dobrej wierze, z nadzieją na powstrzymanie budowy Billa Seniora, no i fakt, że zdobyte w ten sposób pieniądze oddawał potrzebującym również nie był bez znaczenia. My zaś po porządnym obiedzie wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Następnym przystankiem w podróży miał być Nowy Sącz, gdzie oficjalnie można było powiedzieć, że górska wyprawa zostaje zakończona. Nie podejrzewaliśmy, że to właśnie w tym mieście czeka nas jedna z najniebezpieczniejszych naszych przygód i że Clair spotka się z tym, od czego tak długo uciekała i o czym starała się z całych sił zapomnieć...


	123. Złodzieje Pokemonów

ODCINEK 123: ZŁODZIEJE POKEMONÓW.

Był ciepły dzień, słońce jasno świeciło na bezchmurnym niebie, górskie szczyty zostały już za nami i nic nie wskazywało na wielką burzę, jaka wkrótce zbierze się nad naszymi głowami. Zbliżaliśmy się do Nowego Sącza, miasteczka może niezbyt często odwiedzanego przez trenerów, ale ze względu na liczne zabytki turystów było całkiem sporo. Był też Punkt Medyczny i to do niego skierowaliśmy nasze pierwsze kroki. Zresztą powoli zbliżała się pora obiadowa, więc i o jakimś posiłku wypadałoby pomyśleć.  
- Oficjalnie można uznać, że wróciliśmy do cywilizacji. - oznajmiła z zadowoleniem Clair, gdy wkroczyliśmy do miasta  
- Przecież górska wędrówka wcale zła nie była. Przeżyliśmy kilka ciekawych przygód, dotrenowaliśmy Pokemony i w ogóle. - przypomniałem.  
- Taaa... I drużyna nam się powiększyła o ciekawe stworki i jeszcze ciekawsze stworki spotkaliśmy - uzupełniła cicho trenerka.  
- Ale teraz faktycznie można znów się nastawić na częstsze noclegi w Punktach Medycznych, a i zapewne do tego, że od czasu od czasu ktoś nas może rozpoznać. - gdy Max to mówił, akurat w pobliżu mijanego przez nas domku, dwójka ludzi wskazywała na nas palcami cicho szepcząc miedzy sobą.  
- No nie sądzę, żebyśmy aż tak znani byli. – stwierdziłem, obserwując dyskretnie ich reakcję.  
- Ja to bym raczej powiedziała, że to zwykle zainteresowanie wędrownymi trenerami. I chyba bardziej gapili się na nasze Pokemony, niż na nas. - uwaga Clair sprawiła, że teraz baczniej obserwowaliśmy reakcje mijanych nas ludzi. Wprawdzie większość nas ignorowała, ale od czasu do czasu faktycznie tu i tam dało się dostrzec podejrzliwe spojrzenia, czy ciche szepty.  
- Zastanawiam się o co może chodzić... - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Może tu się dowiemy. - odparł Max, bowiem byliśmy już przed Punktem Medycznym i teraz chłopak otwierając drzwi wszedł do środka, a my wraz z Pokami za nim.  
- Dzień dobry. Wędrowni trenerzy o schronienie i posiłek proszą. - oznajmiła Clair od progu.  
Punkt Medyczny niczym nie różnił się od standardowych miejsc tego typu. Kilka stołów i krzeseł do odpoczynku dla wędrowców, miejsce gdzie można było oddać Poki na przechowanie i regenerację sił, schody prowadzące na piętro i zapewne do pokoi sypialnych, oraz drzwi na zaplecze a i być może do kuchni. Początkowo nikogo w środku nie zastaliśmy, lecz po dłuższej chwili z zaplecza wyszedł do nas chłopak, niewiele od nas starszy, ubrany w zielony standardowy uniform Strażników Pokemon.  
- A to coś nowego, zwykle tu jakieś dziewczyny od opieki nad Pokami są. - mruknęła Clair nie ukrywając niechęci na takie powitanie. Na szczęście po strażniku pojawiła się też młoda dziewczyna i oznajmiła:  
- Trenerzy, witam, zapraszam i od razu ostrzegam, uważajcie na siebie i przede wszystkim na PokeBalle.  
- Eeee... To znaczy? - zapytałem nie do końca rozumiejąc dziwne powitanie.  
- Kłopoty. - mruknął cicho Max. Taki wniosek to i ja wyciągnąłem z ostrzeżenia, jednak dobrze byłoby dowiedzieć się szczegółów, być może damy radę jakoś pomóc, czy coś. Na szczęście strażnik przyglądając się nam uważnie po dłuższej chwili zapytał:  
- Ty jesteś Tori, prawda?  
- Tak, jesteśmy TeTe, czy jak tam nas Poniatowski nazywa i jak rozumiemy coś nieciekawego się u was w mieście dzieje. - odparła zamiast mnie Clair  
- Czyli rozumiem Gabi, że to zawodowcy? No to może ci pomogą, sam mówiłeś, że wsparcie by się przydało. - usłyszeliśmy złośliwą uwagę dziewczyny.  
- Proszę cię, nie Gabi, tylko Gabriel - westchnął strażnik, a my uśmiechnęliśmy się porozumiewawczo.  
- Jeśli macie kłopoty, to postaramy się zrobić wszystko co w naszej mocy, aby pomóc. - oznajmiłem.  
- A jako że mamy przerwę obiadową, a przy jedzeniu lepiej się myśli, no to...- uzupełniła Clair patrząc wyczekująco na strażnika imieniem Gabriel.  
- Tak, załapałem aluzję. Leksia, szykuj obiad. Chwilę zejdzie nim wszystko szczegółowo opowiem.  
- Aleksandra, a nie Leksia. - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna, po czym zniknęła na zapleczu.  
- Ciekawie się zaczyna. - cicho skomentowała relacje między strażnikiem, a dziewczyną Clair, siadając na jednym z wolnych krzeseł. Poszliśmy za jej przykładem, no może poza Absolem, który usiadł obok trenerki. Bellossom wgramolił się na krzesło, zaś na jego oparciu usiadł Noctowl i wyjątkowo na razie wstrzymał się z ucięciem sobie drzemki. Po chwili strażnik zaczął wyjaśnienia:  
- Od czego by tu zacząć, najlepiej od tego, że w mieście grasuje banda złodziei, co to kradną Pokemony, więc sugeruję ostrożność i pilnowanie PokeBalli.  
- Złodzieje Pokemonów? - zapytałem dla pewności i już pierwsza myśl z tym związana spowodowała, że zacząłem mieć złe przeczucia.  
- Dokładnie. Działają od tygodnia, a przynajmniej wtedy zgłoszono mi pierwszą kradzież. Potem były jeszcze trzy, można powiedzieć że co drugiej nocy komuś ginie Pokemon, no i ludzie są coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni. – tłumaczył Gabriel.  
- No tak, to wyjaśnia ich reakcję na nasze przybycie. - stwierdziłem.  
- I jak zwykle wspaniała organizacja zwana Ligą Pokemon nic nie może na to poradzić. - sarkastycznie oznajmiła Clair.  
- Hej, jestem sam na całe miasteczko, które wcale takie małe nie jest. No i do każdego problemu nie można od razu wzywać oddziału strażników, w końcu pamiętaj, że nie ma nas nie wiadomo ilu. - zaprotestował chłopak.  
- Co nie zmienia faktu, że w sytuacji ,gdy znikają Pokemony, to jakieś działania powinny być podjęte. - zasugerował Max.  
- No i są... Albo raczej byłyby, tyle że ci złodzieje są bardzo cwani. Po pierwszej kradzieży wiadomo, spisano protokół, rozwieszono tu i tam ogłoszenia, wszak Pokemon mógł zwyczajnie się zgubić. Po drugiej zacząłem nabierać podejrzeń, a przy trzeciej było już jasne, że jakaś banda kradnie Pokemony mieszkańcom. Analizowałem i obserwowałem. Zrobiłem spis, kto ma rzadkiego Pokemona, jednak kradzieże nie tyczyły się żadnego z nich. Wygląda na to, że złodzieje zabierają Poki „Jak leci", bez jakiegoś rozeznania, czy klucza. Początkowo miałem obserwować i działać sam. Woleliśmy nie ryzykować z wzywaniem większej liczby strażników, żeby nie spłoszyć złodziei, niestety jak na razie moje starania nic nie dały. W nocy była czwarta kradzież i zacząłem poważnie się zastanawiać, czy faktycznie nie wezwać w końcu wsparcia, jednak skoro zjawiliście się wy, no to...  
- Jasne, jak zwykle odwalimy za was robotę. - mruknęła złośliwie Clair, aby następnie zapytać - Jakieś pomysły?  
- "Targowica"? - szepnąłem cicho. Od wielkiej afery w Warszawie śladów przestępczej organizacji nigdzie nie było widać. Owszem spotkaliśmy dzikiego Vigorotha w górach, który był poddawany eksperymentom, lecz zdołał uciec nim zmieniono go w Dark Poka. Z informacji jakie przysłał nam Klimek, który zaopiekował się stworkiem, wynikało, że Krakowscy medycy zdołali odwrócić procesy, jakie w organizmie stworka poczyniła „Targowica" i obecnie Pokemon wędruje z trenerem i niejako przechodzi kurację uzdrawiającą.  
- No cóż, był ten cały Czupakabra, więc może... - odparła Clair podzielając mój punkt myślenia. Max natomiast zapytał:  
- Jakie konkretnie Pokemony ukradziono?  
- Meowtha, Growlitha, Rattatę i Snubbula. Jak sami widzicie nie są to jakieś szczególnie rzadkie Poki, a i ich opiekunów trudno nazwać trenerami, bo to zwykli mieszkańcy Nowego Sącza. Wszak trenerów u nas zbyt wielu nie ma. Właściwie z tego co wiem obecnie jesteście tu tylko wy. - odparł Gabriel.  
- To może być faktycznie "Targowica", albo jakiś jej oddział odpowiedzialny za dostarczanie im Pokemonów do eksperymentów. - stwierdził po dłuższej chwili Max.  
- Czyli zakładamy najgorsze? Może dobrze by było przedzwonić do Poniatowksiego i poprosić o większe wsparcie? - zapytałem, jednak Clair przecząco pokręciła głową.  
- Zły pomysł. Jak zrobi się większy ruch, to mogą nawiać, jak strażnik sugerował. Zresztą, skoro zjawili się tydzień temu, to pewnie przenieśli się z jakiegoś innego miasteczka. Tutaj podziałają jeszcze jakiś czas, a potem ruszą dalej, w stronę Krosna na przykład. - oznajmiła zdecydowanie, po czym zapytała - Czy wcześnie nie było podobnych problemów w okolicznych miasteczkach? Co tu w ogóle jest blisko?  
- No właśnie nie ma tu wiele miasteczek. Na zachodzie Limanowa, na wschodzie Grybów, po dwadzieścia kilometrów do każdego. Oczywiście po drodze jest kilka wiosek, ale wiadomo jak to w wioskach. Brak Punktu Medycznego, Poków mało. Nawet jak komuś zginał jeden, to i nie zawsze zgłaszał to do nas. W każdym razie w okolicznych miasteczkach nic takiego nie miało miejsca. - wyjaśnił strażnik.  
- Czyli jeśli działają dłużej, to przybyli z dalszej okolicy. Hmm... Toriś jak myślisz, Żółtek da radę coś wyczaić? - zamiast odpowiedzieć wypuściłem Kadabrę. Pokemon nawet w PokeBallu wyczuwał otoczenie, więc i teraz mniej więcej wiedział co się dzieje, gdyż oznajmił:  
"Wyczuwam kłopoty..."  
- Tak, to i my wiemy. - odparłem, aby następnie zapytać - Czujesz coś dziwnego? Miejsce z kilkoma lub kilkunastoma przestraszonymi Pokemonami, na przykład?  
"Nie wiadomo czego szukać... I to jest główny problem..." - odparł Psycho-Pok, po czym zaczął wodzić łyżką po pomieszczeniu, a tak naprawdę analizował umysły pobliskich mieszkańców miasteczka. Zajęło mu to dłuższą chwilę, podczas której Aleksandra przyniosła nam garnek gorącej zupy, Pokemonom spory worek suchej karmy, a przysiadając się do nas oznajmiła;  
- Obiad podano, opłatą się nie przejmujcie, na koszt Strażników Pokemon. - i uśmiechnęła się do Gabriela.  
- No i to rozumiem. - odparła zadowolona Clair. Jako że własne miski i łyżki mieliśmy w standardowym wyposażeniu trenera, to i szybko rozdzieliwszy obiad mogliśmy się zabrać za jedzenie. Kadabra tymczasem skończył analizować i pokręcił przecząco głową.  
"Starałem się... Na wszelkie sposoby... Ale nic podejrzanego nie wyczuwam..." - poinformował mnie o wynikach Psycho-Pok.  
- Niestety nic z tego. Trzeba będzie rozwiązać sprawę metodami tradycyjnymi. - wyjaśniłem.  
- No cóż, w takim razie jemy, a potem idziemy zwiedzać. Tylko bez Pokemonów, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Tak na wszelki wypadek. - stwierdziła Clair.  
Na chwilę obecną trudno było o lepszy pomysł, więc po obiedzie, podczas którego dodatkowo wypytaliśmy Gabriela i Aleksandrę co ciekawego można w mieście zobaczyć, oraz czy nie ma tu jakiś bardziej niebezpiecznych uliczek i zaułków, udaliśmy się na poszukiwania. Zgodnie z sugestią Clair Pokemony zostały w PokeBalalch. Woleliśmy nie zostawiać ich w Punkcie Medycznym, na wypadek gdybyśmy faktycznie natrafili na jakiś ślad. Niestety czas mijał, a z naszej wycieczki niewiele wynikało. Owszem Nowy Sącz okazał się ładnym miastem, z zabytkowym ratuszem, muzeum znajdującym się w Domu Gotyckim, a nawet ruinami zamku, chociaż te ostatnie były w kiepskim stanie, a że dodatkowo mieliśmy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, to i na szczęście tym razem Clair nie w głowie była zabawa w szukanie ewentualnych skarbów. Wreszcie wieczorem wróciliśmy do Punktu Medycznego w niezbyt przyjemnych nastrojach, gdyż poszukiwania nie zdały żadnego rezultatu.  
- Cóż, jedyne co mogę powiedzieć na pocieszenie, to to że sam wczoraj starałem się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale mieszkańcy nic nie wiedzą, a i podejrzanego nic nigdzie nie ma. Pytałem kogo mogłem i szukałem gdzie mogłem. - powitał nas Gabriel.  
- Wygląda na to, że jutro faktycznie trzeba będzie powtórzyć poszukiwania, ale z Pokami, Noctowl polata, Kadabra poanalizuje, Absol powęszy, może coś znajdą. - stwierdziłem.  
- Tak, a na razie trzeba zjeść kolację i iść spać, żeby mieć siłę do dalszego działania. - optymistycznie oznajmił Max. No tak on to zawsze starał się dostrzegać pozytywy i pocieszać naszą drużynkę, gdy nie do końca dawaliśmy sobie radę.  
I tak Gabriel udał się do swojego biura, gdyż wbrew pozorom nie sypiał w Punkcie Medycznym, a jedynie pomagał Aleksandrze, a my wynająwszy jak zwykle dwa pokoje, jeden dla mnie i Maxa, zaś drugi dla Clair udaliśmy się na odpoczynek, nie podejrzewając, że już za kilka godzin sprawa ze złodziejami sama ruszy do przodu.

- Złodziej amator! Absol bierz go! - głośny okrzyk zza ściany obudził mnie niespodziewanie w środku nocy. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, ale szybko przypomniawszy sobie gdzie jesteśmy poderwałem się z łóżka i zaraz za Maxem wybiegłem z pokoju, aby wpaść do sąsiedniego. W środku zobaczyliśmy jak Absol warcząc gniewnie starał się ugryźć jakiegoś wysokiego mężczyznę próbującego uciec przez okno, którym zapewne chwilę wcześniej wszedł..  
- Światło! - krzyknęła Clair, a ja rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi nacisnąłem włącznik, lecz w tej samej chwili tajemniczy napastnik wydobył z kieszeni małą metalową kulkę, a uderzywszy nią o ziemię sprawił ,że pokuj momentalnie otoczyła chmura dymu. Następnie dało się słyszeć pisk Absola, co sprawiło, że bez namysłu wkroczyłem w biały dym. Wprawdzie nic nie było widać, ale z reguły pokoje w Punktach Medycznych są bardzo podobnie umeblowane, więc na nic nie wpadając dotarłem do okna, obok którego leżał Absol.  
- Nic mu nie jest? - zapytał Max zjawiając się obok mnie po chwili.  
- Na szczęście nie. Napastnik kopnął go zapewne do odwrócenia uwagi, ale wiadomo, że nie dalby rady zabrać. - odparłem, a oszołomiony stworek potrząsnął energicznie głową parę razy. Dym tak szybko jak się pojawił, równie szybko zaczął się rozwiewać i teraz zobaczyliśmy, że Clair stoi jak sparaliżowana patrząc pustym wzrokiem w okno, za którym zniknął tajemniczy mężczyzna.  
- Eee... Clair? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem z lekkim niepokojem. Dziewczyna po chwili potrząsnęła głową i odparła:  
- Tak, tak, dzięki za pomoc, Absol świetna robota.  
Spojrzałem niepewnie na Maxa, a on na mnie. Następnie chłopak zaczął uważnie oglądać podłogę, aby po dłuższej chwili podnieść z niej dwie połówki małej metalowej kulki, której chwilę wcześniej użył napastnik.  
- Kieszonkowa Zasłona Dymna... Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego. - oznajmił po oględzinach znaleziska.  
- Rano pokażemy o strażnikowi, może coś będzie wiedział. Teraz i tak nic by to nie dało. - stwierdziłem, a widząc że Clair w zamyśleniu ogląda Absola i niewielkie obtarcie, jakie Pok otrzymał od kopniaka napastnika znów zapytałem:  
- Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Rozpoznałaś może tego człowieka?  
- Nie, niestety. Było ciemno, miał zasłoniętą twarz, a dodatkowo w tej samej chwili, w której zapaliliście światło, on użył kulki dymnej. Na szczęście obudziłam się nim zdołał cokolwiek ukraść. - odparła dziewczyna.  
Nadal nie byłem do końca przekonany, bowiem trenerka wyglądała i zachowywała się co najmniej dziwnie. Jednak wiedząc, że naciskanie i dodatkowe pytania mogą ją jedynie zirytować, a ewentualnych odpowiedzi i tak nie otrzymam uznałem ,że najlepiej będzie poczekać. Jeśli faktycznie Clair coś ukrywa, lub coś jej się skojarzyło, to powie o tym prędzej czy później. Tym sposobem kilka minut później znów wróciliśmy do łóżek, mając nadzieję, że może rankiem sprawa złodziei, oraz nocnego napadu coś wyjaśni.

- Niestety, nie mam pojęcia co to może być. - oznajmił Gabriel, gdy po szybkim śniadaniu przyszliśmy do jego biura, które mieściło się niedaleko Punktu Medycznego i było niewielkim parterowym domkiem z częścią mieszkalną, dwoma pokojami dla strażników, magazynem na wszelkie papiery, czy różne znaleziska, oraz celą, gdzie ewentualni przestępcy czekali aż odwiezie się ich do jakiegoś większego miasta celem odbycia kary.  
- Po uderzeniu w ziemię wybuchła wypuszczając mnóstwo dymu. Max nazwał to Kieszonkową Zasłona Dymną. - wyjaśniłem dodatkowo.  
- Tak, ciekawe urządzenie. Jednak pierwszy raz się z tym stykam. Strażnicy nie używają takich wynalazków. Mam tylko nadzieję, że po nieudanej kradzieży złodzieje nie zdecydują się na opuszczenie miasteczka i wznowienie działalności gdzie indziej. - zaczął martwic się strażnik.  
- Jest jakaś szansa, żeby go wytropić? Może Absol by go wyczuł, w końcu miał z nim potyczkę. - zasugerował Max spoglądając na Pokemona. Czarno-biały stworek pokiwał głową i ochoczo zaczął węszyć, mając nadzieję, że może coś wyczuje. Niespodziewanie z PokeBalla wyteleportował się Kadabra, a pojawiwszy na biurku lekko zaskoczonego Gabriela oznajmił:  
"Z tym powinniśmy sobie poradzić... Na ile mogłem przeanalizowałem nocną sytuację... Jeśli ten typek jest w mieście... Znajdę go..."  
- Hej, mogłeś wyskoczyć z tym pomysłem w nocy. - zaprotestowałem z lekkim wyrzutem.  
"Jasne... Ale skoro dałem mu uciec... To zapewne wrócił do swoich... Teraz będzie mniej ostrożny... Więc go zaskoczymy..." -odparł Pokemon z wrednym uśmiechem.  
Zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi. Faktycznie nocny pościg mógł być niebezpieczny i kto wie czym by się skończył. Jeśli faktycznie w całą sprawę zamieszana jest "Targowica", to wypadało zachować najwyższe środki bezpieczeństwa, aby ich nie spłoszyć... Albo aby nie wpaść w jakąś ich pułapkę.  
- Hmm... W takim razie pozostaje ustalić co robimy? - zapytałem po dłuższej chwili.  
- Jeśli faktycznie chcą nawiać, to trzeba działać szybko. I w takim razie znów cała robota na naszej głowie. - westchnęła Clair. Od rana była jakaś małomówna i zamyślona. Zastanowiwszy się nad tym doszedłem do wniosku że wie kto ją chciał w nocy okraść, lub też czym jest dziwna srebrna kulka robiąca zasłonę dymną, jednak z jakiegoś powodu woli zachować te informacje da siebie.  
- Czyli idziemy. PokeBalle pod ręką, a skoro Kadabra będzie analizował, to przed ewentualnym niebezpieczeństwem nas ostrzeże. - stwierdziłem.  
Psycho-Pok tylko pokiwał głową, a zeskoczywszy z biurka zaczął wodzić łyżką po okolicy, aby po dłuższej chwili oznajmić:  
"Chyba go mam... Kilkaset metrów od nas... Łatwo poszło..."  
- Dobrze, idę z wami, przyda się przedstawiciel władzy na miejscu, jakby co. - oznajmił strażnik widząc działania Pokemona.  
I tak ruszyliśmy powoli drogą między zabudowaniami. Ja i Kadabra na przedzie, Max za nami, tym razem z zawróconym Belllossomem, aby ciekawski Pokemon nie zwracał na nas niepotrzebnej uwagi, następnie strażnik i na końcu Clair z Asbolem, nadal jakby nieobecna i chyba bijąca się z myślami o to, czy powiedzieć nam co wie, czy też nie. Wprawdzie staraliśmy się wyglądać naturalne, jednak i tak od czasu od czasu przechodnie rzucali nam ciekawskie spojrzenia. No tak, mimo wszystko trenerzy z Pokami i strażnikiem to niecodzienny widok. Na szczęście do celu nie było daleko i już wkrótce dostrzegliśmy jeden z licznych barów, jakie znajdowały się w pobliżu centrum miasta.  
"Jest w środku... Spokojny i nie wie o naszej obecności..." - oznajmił Kadabra, a gdy powtórzyłem na głos jego słowa Gabriel zapytał:  
- Czyli wchodzimy? Twój Pokemon rozpozna go w tłumie innych klientów?  
"Nie musimy... Właśnie wychodzi..." - słysząc odpowiedź stworka pokręciłem głową i wskazałem na chłopaka, który właśnie opuszczał bar.  
- W nocy wyglądał na większego. - szepnął Max.  
- Nie znam go i raczej nie jest stąd, więc... - odparł cicho strażnik, aby szybko podejść do niedoszłego złodzieja i powitać słowami:  
- Hej kolego, możesz zaczekać chwilkę. Miałbym do ciebie kilka pytań.  
Chłopak zdziwiony wymruczał pod nosem coś co brzmiało jak przekleństwo, następnie chciał rzucić się do ucieczki, jednak gdy zauważył naszą trójkę, która podeszła do strażnika, wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zaskoczonego, aby w końcu zapytać niepewnie:  
- Mała? To ty?  
Spojrzałem ze zdziwieniem na Clair, Max zresztą też, bowiem nie było wątpliwości, że to do niej skierowane były te słowa. Trenerka zaś wyglądała na przerażoną, a po chwili wyszeptała coś, czego nie zdołałem zrozumieć i niespodziewanie wymierzyła silny i precyzyjny cios pięścią prosto w nos chłopaka.  
- Hej, bez takich mi tu. - zareagował zbyt późno strażnik, bowiem tajemniczy chłopak upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny, zaś Clair ze łzami w oczach, przeganiając kilku przechodniów zainteresowanych co też wyrabiamy, zniknęła szybko za najbliższym budynkiem, a Absol nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje pobiegł za nią.  
- Co się... - nie skończyłem pytania, gdy poczułem szturchniecie Maxa.  
- Tori co stoisz, leć za nią. Też nie wiem o co tu chodzi, ale teraz jesteś jedyną osobą której Clair ufa na tyle, aby się dowiedzieć. - ponaglił mnie trener.  
"Jest niedaleko... Dwa budynki stąd... No ruszże się wreszcie..." - gdy dodatkowo Kadabra też zaczął mnie poganiać wolałem nie czekać. Szybko udałem się śladem dziewczyny, ignorując przyglądających się wszystkiemu mieszkańców, cicho wymieniających się uwagami.  
Faktycznie już po kilkudziesięciu metrach dostrzegłem kilka drzew i ławeczkę stojącą między nimi, na której obecnie siedziała Clair i starała powstrzymać łzy płynące jej z oczu. Obok siedział Absol starając się jakoś pocieszyć swoją opiekunkę, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Musiałem przyznać, że zupełnie nie wiedziałem co robić. No i sytuacja była niespotykana, a zachowanie trenerki zupełnie inne od tego, do jakiego byłem przyzwyczajony. Faktycznie jednak było mi żal dziewczyny i chciałem jej jakoś pomóc, więc po chwili wahania podszedłem i usiadłem obok niej.  
- Odjedź... Chcę być sama... - usłyszałem cichy szept.  
- Tak jak zawsze?- zapytałem, mając w pamięci naszą nieco dziwną rozmowę z Warszawy, gdy zostaliśmy złapani przez "Tarogwicę" i nie wiedzieliśmy, czy zdołamy przeżyć.  
- Nie mądrz się... Nic nie rozumiesz... - trenerka chciała przyłożyć mi pięścią w ramię, ale niezbyt jej to wyszło, bowiem uderzenia prawie nie poczułem.  
- Rozumiem, że znasz tego chłopaka i że ci ludzie kradnący tu Pokemony są, albo byli bandą do której należałaś nim zaczęłaś te swoje występy ze Squirtlem. - odparłem cicho, aby następnie wyciągnąć z kieszeni paczkę chusteczek i podając dziewczynie zapytać - Mam rację, prawda?  
- Ehhh... Czasem to ty za mądry jesteś. - odparła Clair, aby pociągając nosem parę razy i wycierając twarz spojrzeć nam nie smutno.  
- Wiesz, sama mi kiedyś o tym powiedziałaś. - przypomniałem trenerce.  
- No to masz za dobra pamięć... - westchnęła, aby poważnie oznajmić:  
- Masz rację. Tyle że to wszystko jest nieco bardziej skomplikowane... Wracamy do strażnika, trzeba go uprzedzić, żeby na Witta uważał. Mam nadzieję, że celę to tu mają mocną  
Następnie trenerka wstała, pogłaskała Absola uspokajająco, dziękując że Pok za nią pobiegł i ruszyła powoli w stronę baru przy którym znokautowała swego dawnego znajomego. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak niepewnie podążyć za nią. Wiedziałem już mniej więcej co się dzieje w miasteczku, oraz kim są owi złodzieje Pokemonów, jednak wiedza ta sprawiała, że miałem bardzo złe przeczucia.  
- Jeszcze się nie podniósł? Kiedyś był bardziej wytrzymały. - stwierdziła Clair, gdy okazało się, że chłopak wprawdzie jest przytomny, ale siedzi na ziemi i stara zatrzymać krwawienie z nosa.  
- Mała wredna zdrajczyni. Wiedziałem, że znów się spotkamy. - warknął pod jej adresem Witt.  
- Zamknij się, albo znowu oberwiesz. Pamiętasz czego mnie nauczyłeś? - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem trenerka.  
- Rozumiem, że się znacie. - stwierdził strażnik.  
- Niestety... Dobra Witt, zbieraj cztery litery z ziemi, jak spróbujesz ucieczki, to ci nogi połamię. Idziesz na odsiadkę. - oznajmiła stanowczo Clair i wystarczyło to, aby chłopak powoli wstał i nic już nie mówiąc bez sprawiania kłopotów został odprowadzony przez strażnika do celi więziennej. Mieszkańcy obserwowali nasze odejście nie kryjąc mniej lub bardziej głośnych komentarzy, z których wynikało, że mają nadzieję na zakończenie kłopotów ze znikającymi Pokemonami.  
Gdy Witt siedział już pod kluczem zebraliśmy się w jednym z pokojów urzędowych mieszkania strażnika. Teraz jedynie Absol był poza PokeBallem i cały czas z niepokojem obserwował swoją opiekunkę.  
- No więc dobrze, czekam na wyjaśnienia. - zaczął po dłuższej chwili ciszy Gabriel, patrząc na trenerkę.  
- Cokolwiek zrobił ten chłopak i jego ludzie, Clair nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. - odparłem szybko, jednak dziewczyna kładąc rękę na mym ramieniu uspokajająco, oznajmiła:  
- W porządku Tori, dam sobie rade, chociaż miałam nadzieję, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie.  
Spojrzałem na nią z niepokojem. Była smutna, ale i poważna. Rozumiałem, że to co się teraz stanie być może jest przełomowe dla dziewczyny i całego jej życia.  
- Siadajmy, mam przeczucie, że czeka nas dłuższa opowieść. - powiedział cicho Max zajmując miejsce za stołem. Trenerka tylko skinęła głową z wymuszonym uśmiechem, a gdy wszyscy usiedliśmy powiedziała spokojnie:  
- Przyznaję, naiwnie wierzyłam, że zostawię to za sobą. Spalę mosty i nie będę musiała wracać do przeszłości, a i ona sama mnie nie znajdzie. Niestety, jak widać, życie potoczyło się inaczej.  
Ja i Max pokiwaliśmy głowami ze zrozumieniem, Gabriel siedział niewzruszony i czekał na wyjaśnienia. Zapewne miał nadzieję, że to co usłyszy rozwiąże problem złodziei Pokemonów. Clair po chwili, podczas której zbierała się w sobie, zaczęła swą opowieść:  
- Obiecałam sobie, że nikomu nie powiem o mojej przeszłości, o tym kim byłam, co robiłam i jak stałam się tym kim jestem. Jednak nie mam wyjścia, skoro Piękna Młodzież, czy jak też oni się teraz nazwali znów działa, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby ich powstrzymać. Mam jedną prośbę, nie przerywajcie mi, jeśli macie pytania, zaczekajcie z nimi póki nie skończę. Teraz bowiem nadszedł czas, abym opowiedziała wam swoją historię...


	124. Powrót do przeszłości

ODCINEK 124: POWRÓT DO PRZESZŁOŚCI.

Od czego by tu zacząć? Chyba najlepiej od początku. Nazywam się Clair, ale to już wiecie. Nie znam swoich rodziców, nie wiem ani kim byli, ani czy w ogóle żyją i szczerze mówiąc niezbyt mnie to obchodzi. Gdyby im zależało, to by mnie znaleźli, a tak... Tak to można powiedzieć, że urodziłam się w sierocińcu, a przynajmniej moje pierwsze wspomnienia sięgają czasów, gdy byłam tam jako małe dziecko. Gdy kiedyś zapytałam skąd się tam wzięłam, powiedziano mi, że tak jak i wiele innych dzieci pewnego dnia znaleźli mnie na progu i tak jak inne dzieci przygarnęli i zamierzali wychować. Tak, "wychowanie" to z pewnością dobre słowo dla tego, co się w takich miejscach jak sierocińce wyprawia. Aby to w pełni zrozumieć, należy wiedzieć o podziale jaki panował. Nie wiem jak jest w innych domach dziecka, ale u nas były trzy grupy. Dzieciaki do szóstego, czasem siódmego roku życia, no ci to mieli jeszcze coś, co można nazwać dzieciństwem, potem były Młodziaki, czyli wiek od siedmiu do dwunastu lat, a na koniec Starszyzna, czyli do piętnastki, czasem szesnastki .Wiadomo, piętnaście lat ,czyli tak zwana pełnoletniość, można zacząć pracować, w czym sierociniec pomagał jak mógł. Gdy ktoś znajdował pracę i zyskiwał własny dach nad głową, mógł zacząć samodzielnie funkcjonować i radzić sobie w życiu. Trzeba wam też wiedzieć, że zarówno wśród Młodziaków jak i Starszaków był nieoficjalny przywódca, którego inne dzieciaki musiały się słuchać i który niejako rządził całą grupą. Oczywiście opiekunowie nic o tym nie wiedzieli, a jakby ktoś doniósł, to czekałaby go sroga kara. Cóż, kult jednostki, pozycja i uznanie wśród rówieśników były najważniejsze, albo jesteś znany i szanowany, albo cię gnębią. A ja przekonałam się o tym mając zaledwie siedem lat.  
Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że dwunastoletni wtedy Marius miał być oficjalnie przeniesiony z grupy Młodziaków do Starszaków. Niby standard, ale obecnie był on szefem Młodziaków, do których ja sama trafiłam kilka miesięcy wcześniej i dopiero poznawałam zasady jakie naprawdę rządzą sierocińcem.  
- No to skończy się szefowanie, co? - pewnego dnia zagadnęła Mariusa dziesięcioletnia Elen.  
- Niestety, a może to i lepiej. Ciągle pilnować takiej bandy jak wy, to mimo wszystko sporo roboty. - odparł chłopak.  
- A u Starszaków nie planujesz znowu się wybić? Z tego co wiem obecny szef za niecały rok opuszcza nas i zacznie prawdziwe, dorosłe życie. To akurat dość czasu, aby zaistnieć, zrobić coś szalonego i w ogóle. - dopytywała dziewczyna.  
- A tobie właściwie co do tego? Nie spoufalaj się za bardzo, bo jeszcze pożałujesz. Jak coś konkretnego chcesz to gadaj, a jak nie to spływaj.  
Marius nie należał do cierpliwych ludzi. Owszem miał szacunek wśród innych i nikt nie kwestionował, że w razie czego potrafi opanować sytuacje. Ba, nawet opiekunowie o tym wiedzieli i od czasu od czasu korzystali z jego pomocy, gdy zdarzał się trudniejszy do opanowania problem z którymś z dzieciaków. Elen zaś... Cóż, to była wredna jędza, co to chciała być znana, sławna, podziwiana i sama nie wiem co jeszcze. No i planowała zostać szefem Młodziaków, gdy Marius ich opuści. Cały problem polegał na tym, że funkcji szefa nie przejmowało się ot tak, trzeba było być szanowanym wśród innych mieszkańców sierocińca, oraz wsławić się czymś wielkim, widowiskowym i niekoniecznie mądrym. Elen wprawdzie starała się obejść tą zasadę, zaprzyjaźnić z Mariusem, gdyż bywało, że szef grupy niejako szkolił swego następcę, rzadko bo rzadko, ale bywało. Tyle tylko, że Marius doskonale wiedział co dziewczynie chodzi po głowie.  
- Eh smarkulo. Masz dziesięć lat, a już ci szefowanie w głowie. Wiesz co, jak chcesz przejąć po mnie stołek, to rób jak należy. Coś efekciarskiego skombinuj. Przemyć jakieś fajki dla Starszyzny na przykład, wykaż się, a nie się tylko podlizujesz.  
Oczywiście wszyscy wiemy jak to jest z alkoholem i papierosami. Skończysz piętnaście lat, jesteś pełnoletni i możesz pić i palić, ale wcześniej zakaz. No i w sierocińcu był całkowity szlaban na używki, nawet dla Starszaków, którzy formalnie piętnaście lat ukończyli. Elen wzięła sobie radę Mariusa do serca i może nie planowała jakiegoś wielkiego przemytu, ale plan na zaistnienie miała.  
Kilka dni później Marius oficjalnie został przeniesiony do Starszaków, nieoficjalnie zaś działał w obu grupach ,przynajmniej do czasu, aż wyłoni się jego następca. Był ogólnie znany w sierocińcu, wielokrotnie stał na czatach, gdy Starszaki organizowali nielegalne imprezy alkoholowe, parę razy przemycał też używki, więc w Starszakach przyjęto go niemal jak swojego. Już wtedy podejrzewałam, ze nim opuści Sierociniec zostanie ich szefem. Na razie jednak musiał zdecydować kto go zastąpi na stanowisku dowódcy Młodziaków. Wielu wiedziało, że Elen chciałaby szefować, wielu ją popierało, prawdziwego konkurenta nie miała, jednak zgodnie z zasadami musiała zrobić coś wyjątkowego.  
- Witam wszystkich i mam niezbyt dobre wieści. - oznajmił pewnego dnia starszy opiekun, przez nas nazywany Dziadkiem, gdy wszedł do sali Młodziaków.  
- Co tam, znowu trzeba szukać chętnych do sprzątania? - zapytał od niechcenia któryś chłopak.  
- Nie żartuj, tym razem to poważne. Uprzedzałem was wielokrotnie, że żadnych dziwnych zabaw nie tolerujemy. Ani alkoholu, ani papierosów, ani niebezpiecznych substancji. Tymczasem doszły mnie słuchy, że ktoś tu chce sobie pokaz sztucznych ogni urządzić. Jeśli coś wiecie, to miło by było, jakbyście powiedzieli... - tu opiekun przerwał na chwilę z wyczekiwaniem. Niepotrzebnie zresztą, bowiem dobrze wiedział, że dzieciaki kryją się nawzajem i nikt nikogo nie wyda, nawet jak coś wie. Dziadek postał jeszcze chwilę i poszedł. W Młodziakach byłam już prawie pół roku, więc mniej więcej rozeznawałam się w polityce sierocińca. Domyśliłam się, że pewnie Elen coś kombinowała, zresztą wystarczyło obserwować dziewczynę, żeby dojść do wniosku, że jest jakaś podenerwowana. Mogłam powiedzieć o swoich podejrzeniach opiekunom, teraz żałuję, że tego nie zrobiłam, ale wtedy... Wtedy wiedziałam, że jak na kogoś doniosę, to do końca mieszkania w sierocińcu moje życie będzie koszmarem. Właściwie i tak było, ale nie z mojej winy.  
Następnego dnia, gdy plotki o materiałach wybuchowych nie zniknęły, zaczęłam się z czystej ciekawości bardziej interesować tą sprawą.  
"Właściwie po co Elen miałaby robić fajerwerki?" - myślałam.  
No i niestety, jako że trudno od siedmioletniego dzieciaka wymagać logicznego myślenia i przewidywania swych działań zrobiłam najgłupszą rzecz jaką mogłam. Podczas przerwy obiadowej podeszłam do Elen, aby się dowiedzieć.  
- O młoda, czegoś chcesz? - zapytała dziewczyna.  
- Nooo... Się zastanawiam, co to za fajerwerki planujesz robić? - zapytałam naiwnie.  
- Hę? Jakie fajerwerki? O czym ty mówisz? - dziewczyna udawała, że nie wie o co chodzi, ale bacznie mi się przyglądała.  
- No te materiały wybuchowe, których szukają od wczoraj. Przecież wiemy, że to ty je masz. - szepnęłam konspiracyjnie.  
- Eh, Clair... Sama nie wiem, czy sensacji szukasz, czy kłopotów, ale dzieciak jeszcze z ciebie, więc nie interesuj się sprawami dorosłych. - zbyła mnie Elen.  
No cóż, nie byłam zadowolona z takiego potraktowania, zresztą jak dziesięciolatka mogła mówić o sobie "dorosła". Niestety po tej krótkiej rozmowie Elen zaczęła zwracać na mnie baczniejszą uwagę, z czego nie zdawałam sobie sprawy. I tak wieczorem, gdy była pora kolacji, mycia się i udania spać, sprawiła mi bardzo niemiły prezent.  
Gdy już wszyscy byli w łóżkach do sypialni w której poza mną spało jeszcze pięć dziewczyn wszedł Dziadek, z drugim opiekunem i oznajmił:  
- Pamiętacie moją wczorajszą prośbę o informacje o niebezpiecznych materiałach, prawda? Na szczęście tym razem znalazł się ktoś na tyle rozsądny, żeby powiedzieć mi co za głupie pomysły chodzą po głowach co poniektórych. - po tych słowach do pokoju weszła Elen, a ja dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jej łóżko było puste.  
- Clair pozwól z nami, chyba masz nam coś do wyjaśnienia. - oznajmił drugi z opiekunów. Nie miałam pojęcia o co im chodzi, ale zrozumiałam, gdy po dłuższej chwili ciszy odezwała się Elen oznajmiając:  
- No Clair, nie wstydź się. Opowiadałaś mi przecież dzisiaj jak to planujesz w nocy zobaczyć jak wygląda wysadzanie kibelka materiałami wybuchowymi, prawda? Niestety po przemyśleniu sprawy uznałam, że to zbyt niebezpieczna zabawa i lepiej cię powstrzymać.  
- Co? Przecież to nie ja, tylko ty... - zareagowałam szybko, starając się wytłumaczyć, ale dziewczyna mi przerwała.  
- Nie bądź bezczelna. Myślisz, że ktoś uwierzy, gdy zwalisz winę na mnie? -zapytała wyzywająco.  
Tymczasem Dziadek podszedł do mojego łóżka, aby z mojej torby wyciągnąć siarkę z saletrą. Początkowo byłam kompletnie zaskoczona i ogłupiała. Nie wiedziałam co robić, co powiedzieć, przecież ja nic nie zrobiłam. Nie chciałam zrobić. To Elen planowała jakieś wybuchowe eksperymenty, aby przejąć szefowanie w Młodzikach. Tylko że na głos tego powiedzieć nie mogłam, bo i tak nikt by nie uwierzył. Zrozumiałam wtedy, że Elen aby zdobyć władze złamała zasady panujące w sierocińcu, doniosła na innego, a na dodatek wrobiła go w coś, czego zrobił. Niestety tym kimś byłam ja. Opuściwszy sypialnie zostałam zaprowadzona do "pokoju zwierzeń", jak nazywaliśmy gabinet, gdzie opiekunowie rozmawiali z problematycznymi dzieciakami, a gdy było trzeba wymierzali kary. Dziadek usiadł za biurkiem, a ja przed, a po dłuższej chwili ciszy zapytał:  
- No więc Clair, masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie?  
- Nieważne co powiem, przecież i tak jestem juz skazana. – stwierdziłam, rozumiejąc sytuację w której się znajduję.  
- No hej, nie obrażaj się od razu. Młoda jesteś, więc i różne głupie pomysły ci mogą do głowy przyjść. Co chciałaś zrobić? Wysadzić ubikację? Oryginalne muszę przyznać, ale i niebezpieczne. - zaczął pouczający wykład mężczyzna.  
- Ale jak powiem że tak naprawdę to Elen coś kombinowała, tylko spanikowała gdy zaczęła się nagonka i mnie wrobiła, to i tak mi nie uwierzysz prawda? - zapytałam patrząc wyzywająco w oczy mężczyzny.  
- No wiesz, dowody świadczą przeciwko tobie. Jak rozumiem twierdzisz że Elen podrzuciła ci saletrę z siarką. Zastanawiam się skąd ona mogła to wziąć, albo raczej skąd ty to wzięłaś.  
Westchnęłam tylko. Było dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewałam, nie wierzyli mi. Przez głupią ciekawość zwróciłam na siebie zbyt dużo uwagi i teraz miałam kłopoty.  
- Widzisz Clair, Elen nie była jedyną która przyszła powiedzieć co wie. - kontynuował tymczasem Dziadek - Razem z nią przyszedł Marius i stwierdził, że wypytywałaś się Starszaków o jakieś książki chemiczne. Wiesz, szanuję że szukacie sobie różnych zainteresowań, ale sposób jaki wybrałaś na pozyskanie wiedzy nie jest zbyt mądry, ani bezpieczny. Zresztą tłumaczyliśmy wam nie raz co jest bezpieczne, a co nie,. Co wolno, a czego nie wolno. Więc niestety, ale musimy cię ukarać.  
Wiedziałam, że tak się to skończy. Zaskoczyło mnie jednak, że Marius też był w to wmieszany. Myślałam, że za wszytko odpowiedzialna jest Elen i z obawy przed konsekwencjami postanowiła zwalić na mnie winę. Na razie czekała mnie odsiadka w tak zwanej "karnej kozie', czyli zamkniętym pokoju w izolacji od innych dzieci. Miałam tam pobyć przez trzy dni i przemyśleć swoje głupie pomysły. Oczywiście nie byłam sama, często któryś z opiekunów przychodził i prawił kazania moralizatorskie, których nie znosiłam nawet gdy mówione były ogólnie do wszystkich, ale te w "karnej kozie" były jeszcze gorsze.  
Trzy dni później, gdy zostałam wreszcie wypuszczona dowiedziałam się, że Elen oficjalnie została szefową Młodziaków, a dodatkowo ona i Marius zostali pochwaleni za "obywatelską postawę" i reakcję, gdy inny dzieciak planował coś niebezpiecznego. Coś mi tu nie pasowało, tylko jeszcze nie wiedziałam co. Nie zamierzałam jednak siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać, postanowiłam pogadać z Elen, tym razem bardziej ostrożnie niż ostatnio. Właściwie i tak i tak czekała mnie z nią rozmowa, bowiem sama do mnie podeszła i zaczęła:  
- Witam ciekawską dziewczynkę. Jak tam, nauczyłaś się już nie przeszkadzać dorosłym w ich planach? - zapytała kpiąco. Opiekunów w pobliżu nie było, zaś kilka dzieciaków słyszących jej słowa zaśmiało się krotko.  
- Z ciebie taka sama dorosła jak i ze mnie. Złamałaś zasady, nie wiesz, że na swoich się nie odnosi? - odparłam wyzywająco.  
- Z ciebie to nie do końca swojak dziewczynko, jak chcesz coś osiągnąć, to najpierw musisz dowieść, że coś potrafisz. Na razie to frajerka z ciebie i nic więcej. - usłyszałam w odpowiedzi.  
- Może tak, może nie. Jednak gdy coś zamierzam, to doprowadzam to do końca, a nie wycofuję się jak tchórz i dodatkowo wrabiam innych, żeby się z zarzutów oczyścić. – odparłam.  
Elen starała się mnie sprowokować przez lekceważące traktowanie, ale postanowiłam, że się nie dam. Zresztą obserwowało nas kilka osób, a pamiętając o zasadach sierocińca odpowiednia rozmowa z szefową mogła mi tylko pomóc.  
- A skąd wiesz, że ja sprawy do końca nie doprowadziłam? - zapytała niespodziewanie Elen uśmiechając złośliwie i patrząc mi prosto w oczy.  
- Przecież.. - urwałam, bowiem zrozumiałam, że od początku taki był plan. Dziewczyna chciała wrobić jakiegoś dzieciaka i udowodnić, że do szefowania się nadaje, a jak ktoś jest przeciwko niej, to musi się liczyć z przykrymi konsekwencjami. Zrozumiałam też, że Marius wiedział o wszystkim i gdy tylko plan został wprowadzony w życie, zrobił co trzeba i poparł słowa Elen, aby dodatkowo pogrążyć wybraną przez nią ofiarę. Chciałam wiedzieć jeszcze tylko jedno:  
- Od początku mnie upatrzyliście, czy to dlatego, że się zbytnio interesowałam twoimi zabawkami? - zapytałam odważnie.  
- Powiedzmy, że po części jedno i drugie. Trzeba było kogoś z czystą kartą i mało znanego, a że dodatkowo zainteresowałaś się sprawą, to cóż... Niepotrzebnie zwróciłaś na siebie uwagę dziewczynko i teraz masz kłopoty. - odparła Elen a zaśmiawszy się krótko wyszła z pokoju w którym przebywaliśmy.  
Niestety, moja umiejętność pakowania się w kłopoty objawiła się w brutalny sposób. Nic nie mogłam zrobić, przynajmniej nie teraz. W ciągu następnych dni byłam obiektem żartów i drwin, starałam się to ignorować, bo i jako najmłodsza wśród Młodziaków niewiele mogłam zrobić.  
Niestety to był tylko początek. Wkrótce okazało się, że Elen widzi we mnie świetnego kozła ofiarnego. Być może od początku planowała, że dzieciak dzięki któremu zostanie szefową, zostanie automatycznie dzieciakiem, na którego będzie zwalać się winę, gdy coś nie wypali. I tak dwa miesiące później zostałam oskarżona o wniesienie kilku paczek papierosów, gdy byliśmy w mieście na wycieczce. Tym razem nawet opiekunowie uznali, że osiem lat to mimo wszytko za mało, aby palić i zapewne wykonywałam zlecenie dla kogoś ze Starszyzny. Tyle tylko że wśród najstarszych nikt nic nie wiedział, a i ja sama nic nie mogłam powiedzieć, ani na nikogo donieść. Tym razem nawet nie starałam się sugerować, że Elen znowu mogła mnie wrobić, zamiast tego postanowiłam nie dopuścić następny raz do takiej sytuacji.  
I tak zaczęłam samoistny trening szpiegowsko-zwiadowczy. Oczywiście trudno aby taki dzieciak mógł jakoś efektywnie działać, ale z czasem coraz łatwiej mi było budzić się, gdy tylko usłyszałam jakiś niepokojący hałas, czy też zwracać uwagę na dziwne i podejrzane zachowania mijających mnie innych dzieciaków. Niestety Elen była starsza, a co za tym idzie sprytniejsza. Dodatkowo sprawiła że inne Młodziaki wyśmiewały mnie niemal na każdym kroku, dokuczały, robiły głupie kawały i ogólnie utrudniały życie na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Kilka razy udało mi się zrewanżować w mniej lub bardziej brutalny sposób, parę razy zostałam na tym przyłapana. Z czasem wśród opiekunów zostałam uznana za trudne i kłopotliwe dziecko, z którego nie wiadomo co wyrośnie. Nie przejmowałam się tym zbytnio. Wiedziałam, że gdy wreszcie opuszczę sierociniec, to nie będę tego żałować. Wiedziałam też, że nie pozwolę, aby taki babsztyl jak Elen mnie złamał i wiedziałam, że pewnego dnia odpłacę jej za wszystko.  
Mijały miesiące i lata. Moja samotna walka z Elen i zasadami sierocińca z góry skazana na niepowodzenie trwała. Wreszcie nadszedł dzień, gdy Marius miał opuścić dom dziecka. Skończył piętnaście lat i mówiono, że jest dla niego praca jako młodszy asystent, czy pomocnik na budowie w mieście. Za tydzień miał odejść, aby zacząć żyć na własny rachunek. Obecnie szefował Starszakom. Elen zaś jako trzynastolatka przeszła oficjalnie do Starszaków, nieoficjalnie zaś przez kilka miesięcy nadal przewodziła Młodziakom, aby gdy Marius opuści dom dziecka zając jego miejsce. Przez trzy lata dziewczyna i chłopak bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili, niektórzy mówili nawet że są parą i kto wie, czy za kilka lat się nie hajtną. Na razie jednak byli najważniejszymi osobami w sierocińcu.  
- No szefie, będzie nam ciebie brakować. - podczas jednego ze wspólnych obiadów siedziałam w pobliżu stolika Mariusa, Elen i innych starszaków i jak zwykle podsłuchiwałam.  
- Nie żartuj i nie podlizuj się, następczynie już i tak wybrałem. - odparł mu chłopak złośliwe.  
- Się tylko zastanawiam kto tam w Młodziakach szefem zostanie? - zapytała jedna z dziewczyn.  
- Może ta małą dziewczynkę mianujecie? Za te wszystkie lata upokorzeń, jako taka, no wicie, nagroda. - zaproponował chłopak oczywiście mając mnie na myśli. Jedyną reakcją Starszaków był głośny śmiech. No tak, szacunku tutaj nie miałam żadnego, a jako dziesięciolatka czekało mnie jeszcze pięć następnych lat nim zdołam się stąd wydostać. Nagle jednak usłyszałam coś, co sprawiło że humor mi się poprawił:  
- Szefie, jest sprawa... - zaczął cicho szeptać jeden z chłopaków. Musiałam się bardzo skupić, aby go usłyszeć, gdyż w jadalni jak zwykle panował niewielki hałas, a szmer rozmów zagłuszał ciche słowa. Na szczęście zdołałam zrozumieć, że planowana jest impreza z okazji odejścia Mariusa. Oczywiście nieoficjalna i rzecz jasna z alkoholem, o który zatroszczyła się Elen. Wiedziałam, że to była moja szansa. Dowiedzenie się dokładnie gdzie i kiedy ma być to całe pożegnanie było zwykłą formalnością, gdyż określono ją jako "największą imprezę roku" i dyskrecja w stosunku do niej była o wiele mniejsza, niż przy innych imprezach. Oczywiście środki ostrożności zachowano, tak aby nikt z dorosłych się nie dowiedział, ale ktoś z dzieciaków bez trudu mógł zdobyć wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Zastanawiałam się jak najlepiej wykorzystać zdobytą wiedzę. Oczywiście nie mogłam tak po prostu pójść do opiekunów i powiedzieć im o wszystkim, bo i tak nie uwierzyliby. Zwłaszcza, że tydzień wcześniej znów siedziałam w "karnej kozie", tym razem za pobicie dwunastolatka w rewanżu za jego złośliwe uwagi tyczące się mojego wyglądu. Wreszcie ustaliłam plan działania, wprawdzie gdy o tym myślałam, byłam lekko przerażona, ale wiedziałam, że lepszej okazji na zemstę mieć nie będę.  
Wieczorem, w dniu imprezy, wszyscy jak zwykle poszli spać i zachowywali się jakby nigdy nic. Wiadomo było, że gdy będzie zbliżać się północ i opiekunowie również będą w łóżkach większość Starszyzny, a i być może kilku zasłużonych Młodziaków wymknie się cichaczem do garaży, w których stały dwa autobusy służące od czasu od czasu na wycieczki dla nas. To właśnie tam najczęściej robiono imprezy, odległość od budynku sierocińca pozwalała na dość swobodne rozmowy, chociaż oczywiście dwie, lub trzy osoby były zwykle oddelegowane na strażowanie i ostrzeganie przed niebezpieczeństwem, czy raczej stróżem, który od czasu do czasu kręcił się po terenie ośrodka. Tym razem jednak to nie stróż był kłopotem, a mała niepozorna istotka, przekradająca się bezszelestnie najpierw korytarzem, a potem między drzewami. Tak, byłam gotowa, przestraszona, ale gotowa. Bez trudu zauważyłam strażników i wiedziałam, że muszę działać szybko. Błyskawiczny atak, precyzyjny cios i pierwszy z nich padł nieprzytomny na ziemie.  
- Co się dzieje? Kto tu jest? - drugi zauważył, że jego towarzysz gdzieś niespodziewanie zniknął, jednak nim zdołał w pełni zrozumieć co się stało, również został pozbawiony przeze mnie przytomności. Musiałam przyznać, że z tym to mi się poszczęściło. Trzynastolatek ze starszaków, oraz dwunastolatek, którego pobiłam już w zeszłym tygodniu, więc wiedziałam na co go stać. Niestety nie byłam jeszcze na tyle dobrze wprawiona w walce aby wiedzieć jak długo chłopaki pozostaną nieprzytomni, a co za tym idzie trzeba było działać jeszcze szybciej. Wróciwszy do stróżówki rzuciłam kilka kamieni w jej okno, co wystarczyło, aby mężczyzna pilnujący nocą terenu sierocińca wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
- Komu głupie pomysły po głowie chodzą? - wymamrotał półprzytomnie. Cóż, widocznie tym razem spał. Być może Starszaki się o to postarali podrzucając mu środki nasenne, czy coś. Na szczęście udało się go obudzić i teraz upewniwszy się że mnie dojrzał, ruszyłam szybko w stronę garaży.  
- Myślisz, że uciekniesz? I może jeszcze spodziewasz się, że będę cię po nocy ganiał? Niech się tylko dowiem, któremu się tak nudzi, to w "karnej kozie" przez tydzień posiedzi. - zrzędził stróż zbliżając się do garaży, z których dobiegały ciche rozmowy, a od czasu do czasu głośniejszy wybuch śmiechu. No tak, impreza rozkręciła się na całego. Na szczęście strażnicy nadal byli nieprzytomni i takimi ich znalazł stróż, jednak słysząc, że w garażu dzieje się coś dziwnego, postanowił sprawdzić co to za odgłosy, a później ocenić stan chłopaków. Ja zaś ukryłam się w pobliskich krzakach i czekałam. Została jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz do załatwienia i miałam nadzieję, że mi się uda.  
- A co tu się dzieje?! - usłyszałam basowy głos stróża, gdy wszedł do garażu, a następnie przestraszony okrzyk:  
- Nalot, pryskamy! - po którym drugimi drzwiami zaczęli uciekać Starszaki.  
- Ktoś się wygadał. - usłyszałam głos Mariusa, jednak to nie o niego mi chodziło. Imprezowicze rozbiegali się we wszystkie strony, stróż starał się ich wyłapać, jednak samemu trudno mu to szło. Zatrzymał wprawdzie kilka osób, inne zapewne zidentyfikował, jednak tej którą powinien nie złapał. Wiedziałam o tym, gdy dostrzegłam jak Elen przedziera się cicho przez krzaki powoli zmierzając w moją stronę.  
- I znowu jak tchórz, co szefowo? - zapytałam sarkastycznie wychodząc z kryjówki i stając jej na drodze.  
- Clair? Więc to twoja robota. - odparła gniewnie dziewczyna rozpoznając mnie.  
- A owszem, po trzech latach gnębienia i poniżania wreszcie zasłużyłam na rewanż. I co powiesz? Jestem lepsza od ciebie? - zapytałam złośliwie.  
- Ty? Dziewczynka co to nigdy nic nie umiała? Co ty w ogóle potrafisz? O imprezie wiedzieli właściwe wszyscy, więc przyprowadzane tu stróża nie zasługuje na podziw, co raczej na naganę. Wszyscy dowiedzą się, że to twoja sprawka i teraz naprawdę nie będziesz mieć tu życia. - odparła Elen. Starała się być pewna siebie, jednak po tych wszystkich latach poznałam ją na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć…  
- Boisz się szefowo. Myślałaś że zastąpisz Mariusa i zostaniesz najważniejszą osobą w całym sierocińcu, opiekunowie będą cię chwalić i dziękować za rozwiązywanie kłopotów i tak dalej... Niestety jak widzisz pewna dziewczynka pokrzyżowała twoje plany. - powiedziałam spokojnie uśmiechając złośliwie na koniec.  
- Ty mała, wredna... - Elen nie skończyła i zaatakowała niespodziewanie starając się trafić dłonią w moją twarz. Właściwie to nie byłam pewna, czy paznokciami chce mi zafundować blizny, czy może celowała w oczy. Wykonałam zręczny unik, a po nim szybkim ciosem pięści powaliłam przeciwniczkę.  
- Jak widzę bić się też nie umiesz. - stwierdziłam, a widząc że dziewczyna stara się wstać, poprawiłam jej dodatkowo kopniakiem, po którym straciła przytomność. Najchętniej pobiłabym ją wtedy tak, że ze szpitala wypuściliby ją może po miesiącu, a i to na własną odpowiedzialność. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie mam na to czasu. Żałowałam, że nie miałam szansy natknąć się na Mariusa, ale cóż, wiedziałam że albo on, albo Elen, a z tej dwójki to właśnie szefowa bardziej zasługiwała na kompromitację. Słyszałam już, że poza stróżem opiekunowie prowadzą regularną łapankę. Zapewne część Starszaków wróciła niepostrzeżenie do sierocińca, jednak jutro i tak będzie wielkie przepytywanie co się w nocy działo i kto wie, może nawet obecny system upadnie, bo ktoś się wygada o szefach i całej tej polityce dążenia do władzy. Mnie to jednak już nie obchodziło, bowiem podjęłam decyzję. Z torbą, tą samą do której trzy lata wcześniej Elen podrzuciła mi siarkę z saletrą, a obecnie wypełnioną wszystkim, co może mi się przydać, pobiegłam w stronę ogrodzenia sierocińca. Wolałam nie ryzykować wychodzenia przez bramę, jeszcze by mnie ktoś zauważył. Bez trudu przeszłam przez plot, a splunąwszy na pożegnanie ośrodkowi w którym się "wychowałam" zniknęłam w mrokach nocy. Nie żałowałam tej decyzji. Dzieciaki i tak miały mnie za nic, zaś opiekunowie uważali za "zło konieczne, z którego i tak nic dobrego nie wyrośnie". Pół godziny później byłam już na wzgórzu, z którego roztaczał się widok na miasto, obecnie pogrążone w półmroku, rozświetlane jedynie światłem latarni. Spojrzałam na nie po raz ostatni, aby rozpocząć nowy etap w moim życiu.  
Niestety początkowy entuzjazm coraz bardziej przeradzał się w zniechęcenie i przygnębienie. Włóczyłam się od miasta do miasta, nie bardzo wiedząc co z sobą zrobić. Czasem udało mi się wyprosić nieco pieniędzy na jedzenie, czasem udało się coś ukraść ze straganu, chociaż to drugie raczej kiepsko mi wychodziło. No cóż, miałam ledwo dziesięć lat, w tym wieku nawet w podróż Pokemon się nie wyrusza. Tym sposobem, od czasu do czasu, interesowali się mną przesadnie życzliwi ludzie, dopytując jak się nazywam, gdzie mieszkam ,czy nie uciekłam z domu i inne głupoty. Każdorazowo uciekałam od nich, nie miałam ochoty na tłumaczenia, zresztą nie ufałam im. Właściwie to nie ufałam nikomu i nie bardzo wiedziałam co ze mną będzie. Trwało to przez kila miesięcy, aż wreszcie pewnego wieczora siedząc obojętnie na ławce w parku jakiegoś większego miasta podszedł do mnie dziwny mężczyzna.  
- Hej panienko, potrzebujesz może pomocy? - zapytał.  
- Nie dzięki, radzę sobie. - odparłam standardową w takich sytuacjach formułkę. Czasem wystarczało, by ciekawscy się odczepili, tym razem nie wystarczyło i instynktownie nastawiałam się już na kolejną ucieczkę, przed życzliwym, jednak...  
- Oj widzę, że nie, ale wierz mi lub nie, widzę w tobie potencjał. - mężczyzna spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Miał może dwadzieścia lat, czarne włosy, niewielką bródkę, brązowe oczy i dziwne, przyjacielskie spojrzenie. No i zachowywał się nieco inaczej.  
- Potencjał? Że niby co? - zapytałam podejrzliwie, mimo wszystko będąc gotowa zarówno na szybki atak, jak i na ucieczkę.  
- Podenerwowana jesteś widzę, niepotrzebnie. Chociaż rozumiem, że nawet jak powiem, że można mi zaufać, to i tak nic to nie zmieni. - mój rozmówca mówił spokojnie, przyjacielsko się uśmiechając.  
- Tak, dobrze rozumiesz. Czego chcesz? - zapytałam lekko zmieszana dziwnymi słowami mężczyzny.  
- Jestem Kurt Gruber i mam dla ciebie propozycję panienko. Widzę, że obecnie ciężko u ciebie z funduszami. Nie wnikam, czy uciekłaś z domu, czy od zawsze mieszkasz na ulicy i szczere mówiąc, nie obchodzi mnie to. - przerwał na chwilę, uważnie obserwując moją reakcję.  
- Jestem Clair. - odparłam szybko, aby ukryć zaskoczenie.  
- Clair, miło poznać. Jak mówiłem widzę w tobie potencjał. Jeśli zgodzisz się pójść ze mną nauczysz się jak przetrwać w tym bezwzględnym świecie.  
- Już mówiłam, że sobie radzę. - odparłam niezbyt przekonana.  
- Może i tak myślisz, ale powiedz, czy nie chciałabyś być sławna i bogata? - zapytał Kurt - Oczywiście od ciebie zależy, czy tak będzie, jednak jeśli chcesz, aby spełniły się twoje marzenia, to decyzję musisz podjąć teraz. Uśmiecha się do ciebie życiowa szansa. Co zamierzasz Clair? Przyjmiesz ją, czy odrzucisz?  
Po tych słowach mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń w moim kierunku. Nie byłam do końca przekonana, ale właściwie nic nie miałam do stracenia. Ostatecznie zawsze mogłam znowu uciec.  
- Zgoda panie Kurt, pokaż mi tą "życiową szansę". - odparłam uścisnąwszy dłoń mężczyzny.  
Wtedy wydawało mi się to dobrym rozwiązaniem, bowiem nic nie zapowiadało, że podjętej decyzji będę żałować do końca życia...


	125. Piękna Młodzież

ODCINEK 125: PIĘKNA MŁODZIEŻ.

"Piękna Młodzież", tak siebie nazywali i szczerze mówiąc sama nie wiem, czemu zdecydowali się akurat na taką nazwę. Owszem, w organizacji byli sami młodzi, najmłodsi mieli trzynaście lat, najstarsi dwadzieścia pięć, no i szef wszystkiego - Adolf Lenk dobiegał trzydziestki, chociaż ile dokładnie miał lat, to się nigdy nie dowiedziałam. To właśnie do niego zaprowadził mnie Kurt, na jak to określił "rozmowę zapoznawczą". Trafiłam do starego budynku, jednego z kilku zajmowanych przez organizację. Jak się później dowiedziałam mieszkali tam nielegalnie, ale że same budynki, czterdziestoletnie magazyny, były od dawna opuszczone to i rzadko kiedy ktoś ich niepokoił.  
Adolf Lenk miał jasne włosy, niebieskie oczy i bardzo jasną skórę, sprawiał wrażenie miłego i przyjacielskiego. Mimo, że w sierocińcu nauczyłam się trochę rozpoznawać charakter ludzki, oraz domyślać się kiedy ktoś jest nieszczery, tak tutaj... On po prostu był zbyt dobry w kłamaniu i oszukiwaniu, przez co bez trudu wzbudzał zaufanie w innych. Wprawdzie początkowo, gdy dowiedział się, że nie mam nawet jedenastu lat był sceptycznie nastawiony do mojego dołączenia do "Pięknej Młodzieży", jednak gdy opowiedziałam o moim, życiu w sierocińcu wydał się zainteresowany.  
- Powiedz mi dziewczynko, co sądzisz o otaczającym nas świecie? - zapytał mnie w pewnej chwili.  
- O świecie? - nie byłam pewna, o co mu chodzi.  
- Tak. Może i masz skończone zaledwie dziesięć lat, ale przeżyłaś już swoje, zresztą widać to po tobie, więc myślę, że możesz śmiało zadecydować, czy otaczający cię świat jest, dobry, miły, piękny...  
- Niesprawiedliwy. - przerwałam stanowczo wyliczankę Adolfa, bowiem rozumiałam już, do czego zmierza.  
- Otóż to. Sprawiedliwości nie ma, nie istnieje, wymyślono ją aby ludzie u władzy mogli rządzić i decydować co robić z innymi. - pokiwał głową szef.  
- Albo radzisz sobie sam, albo nie przeżyjesz. Inni i tak cię wykorzystują, poniżają i uważają za lepszych od ciebie. - powiedziałam cicho.  
- Właśnie. - pokiwał głową Lenk – Kilka lat temu też tak myślałem, potem... Potem dostrzegłem, że wcale tak nie musi być. Wszyscy kradną, oszukują, egoistycznie dążą do spełnienia swoich i tylko swoich pragnień, jednak... Jednak są też ludzie, którzy zostali przez nich skrzywdzeni, prawda?  
Pokiwałam głową, słuchając i nawet nie wiedząc, że właśnie teraz szef "Pięknej Młodzieży" zarzuca wędkę z przynętą, którą bardzo szybko połknęłam.  
- I dlatego założyłem naszą organizację, "Piękną Młodzież", chociaż jak spojrzeć na mnie, to lata młodości mam już trochę za sobą. - Adolf uśmiechnął się krótko - U nas wszyscy są równi, nie ma podziałów, nie ma zdobywania kariery. Owszem jestem szefem, ale wiadomo ktoś musi kierować naszymi poczynaniami, jeśli jednak osoby z organizacji mają uwagi, to zawsze mogą przyjść i powiedzieć, co im na sercu leży.  
- I czym się zajmujecie? - zapytałam, starając się panować nad emocjami, chociaż miałam nadzieję, że jeśli to co ten mężczyzna mówi okaże się prawdą, to może znajdę dom o wiele lepszy od znienawidzonego sierocińca.  
- Cóż, na razie jest nas zbyt mało, żeby zmieniać świat w dużym stopniu, jednak nie przeszkadza nam to na drobne działania, dywersje, a także oszustwa i kradzieże, ale spokojnie, naszymi celami są zawsze ludzie bogaci i wpływowi. Zresztą to właśnie oni rządzą na tym świecie. Kto ma pieniądze, ten ma władzę, sama powinnaś o tym wiedzieć.  
Pokiwałam głową. Nie byłam do końca pewna, czy działanie niezgodne z prawem jest w porządku, z drugiej strony... Mnie przecież prawo nie chroniło i sama się przekonałam, jak łatwo wykorzystać je do własnych celów. Wystarczy kłamać i oszukiwać, a skoro tak, to działania "Pięknej Młodzieży" powinny być usprawiedliwione. Lenk jeszcze chwilę ze mną rozmawiał, wreszcie zdecydował przyjąć mnie na "okres próbny", zresztą jeśli chciałam być użyteczna dla organizacji, to i tak najpierw powinnam przejść odpowiedni trening.  
Po rozmowie z szefem Kurt zaprowadził mnie do podziemi magazynowych, gdzie jak się okazało mieszka kilkanaście osób, większość w wieku piętnastu, czy szesnastu lat. Przyglądali mi się ze zdziwieniem i zainteresowaniem, ale widząc idącego obok mnie Grubera rozumieli, że właśnie zostałam włączona do ich organizacji. Starałam się iść spokojnie i z pewnością siebie i chyba nawet całkiem nieźle mi to wychodziło. Wreszcie stanęliśmy przed drzwiami, za którymi znajdowała się niewielka sala, gdzie trenowało właśnie dwóch chłopaków. Ćwiczyli coś, co można określić jako połączenie zapasów i zwykłej ulicznej bojki.  
- Witt kończ zabawę, twoje marudzenie zostało wysłuchane. - oznajmił po wejściu Kurt.  
Chłopak do którego się zwrócił miał trzynaście, może czternaście lat. Niewysoki, o krótkich czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach, dodatkowo szczupła budowa ciała sprawiała, że był szybki i zwinny.  
- Hej Kurcio, co to za mała? - zapytał, gdy tymczasem chłopak z którym trenował szybko opuścił salę.  
- Przyłożę ci kiedyś za tego "Kurcia", to że jesteś jednym z najzdolniejszych u nas, to jeszcze nie powód, żeby się tak spoufalać. - odparł Gruber uśmiechając się, po czym wskazawszy na mnie oznajmił - To jest Clair. Najnowsza osoba w naszej organizacji.  
- Eee... Żartujesz sobie? Przecież ona jest za młoda. - chłopak nie krył zdziwienia, patrząc na mnie sceptycznie.  
- Powiedział ten, co zjawił się tu jako dwunastolatek. Clair, znasz się na walce? - zapytał mnie Kurt.  
- Trochę, nie powiem, żebym była jakąś wielką wojowniczką. - odparłam domyślając się już do czego ta rozmowa zmierza.  
- Ale będziesz, zapewniam cię że będziesz. Na razie może zaprezentuj swoje umiejętności... Witt, postaraj się ją powalić. - Gruber wskazał na środek sali, a ja bez słowa podeszłam odważnie do mojego przyszłego nauczyciela.  
- Nadal myślę, że to kiepski dowcip, przecież ona jest za mała, za młoda i... - Witt przerwał sceptyczne komentarze na mój temat, bowiem z szybkością jakiej nawet się po sobie nie spodziewałam kopnęłam go w goleń, co wystarczyło, aby chłopak z cichym przekleństwem upadł na ziemię, trzymając się za nogę.  
- Nie lubię, jak mnie się nie docenia. - powiedziałam z wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Ha, tego to się nie spodziewałem. No to zostawiam was teraz, odtąd Witt będzie twoim mentorem, jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć. Nauczy cię tego co sam umie i wszelkie pytania kieruj do niego. Jakby były jakieś kłopoty, to zgłoś się do mnie. Miłej współpracy. - to mówiąc Gruber opuścił sale w której zostałam tylko ja i podnoszący się z ziemi chłopak.  
- Ty mała... - gdy stanął na nogi, wykonał błyskawiczny zamach pięścią, jednak spodziewałam się tego i szybko uskoczyłam przed ciosem. Następnie chciałam kontratakować, lecz przekonałam się, że uderzenie Witta było udawane, bowiem zatrzymało się centymetry od miejsca w którym stałam.  
- Ha, faktycznie dobra jesteś. Może wreszcie trafił się ktoś wart trenowania. – po tych słowach Witt wyciągnął do mnie rękę uśmiechając przyjacielsko. Odwzajemniwszy uśmiech uścisnęłam ją.  
- Witaj w "Pięknej Młodzieży". Może nie dosłownie, bo najpierw czeka nas sporo pracy, ale kiedyś... Kto wie, może kiedyś będziesz tak dobra jak ja.  
Słowa i zachowanie Witta mnie podbudowały, gdybym w sierocińcu kogoś tak zaatakowała zapewnie skończyłabym w "karnej kozie", zaś ten chłopak zamiast się wkurzyć, ucieszył się, że być może kiedyś będzie miał godnego przeciwnika i rywala. Wtedy myślałam, że moje marzenie się spełniło i że wreszcie trafiłam gdzieś, gdzie mnie docenią i będą szanować.  
I tak zaczęły się moje treningi. Początkowo było ciężko, bowiem Witt faktycznie był zdolnym i wymagającym nauczycielem. Oczywiście nie trenowałam tylko walki, do tego dochodziła zręczność, zwinność, koordynacja ręki i oka... Szczerze mówiąc po całym tym szkoleniu śmiało mogłabym zacząć karierę jako akrobata w cyrku...  
Po jakimś czasie poza treningami u Witta, gdy było już pewne, że chcę zostać w "Pięknej Młodzieży" zaczęto mnie wprowadzać w ich fach. Ćwiczenia zarówno z kradzieży kieszonkowej, jak i nauka bezproblemowego kłamania szły mi całkiem nieźle. Podszkoliłam się też w psychologii ludzkiej, odczytywaniu emocji i niemal instynktownemu przewidywaniu, gdy ktoś stara się mnie oszukać. Wreszcie, mając dwanaście lat zostałam pełnoprawnie przyjęta do "Pięknej Młodzieży", jako najmłodsza w kilkuletniej historii organizacji. Byłam z siebie dumna, wreszcie znalazłam miejsce, gdzie mnie szanują i doceniają i byłam gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby tego zaufania nie zawieść.  
Wkrótce rozpoczęłam swoją pracę dla organizacji. Wiadomo że grupa licząca niemal trzydzieści osób musi coś jeść, gdzieś spać i ogólnie mieć pieniądze na jako takie funkcjonowanie. I tak jedni zajmowali się drobnymi kradzieżami, inni czymś bardziej zorganizowanym, jak włamania i oszustwa. Zawsze też celami były osoby bogate, w końcu w myśl zasad organizacji biedni i tak mają ciężko właśnie przez bogatych, którzy ich wykorzystują. Moje zadania należały do tych bardziej oryginalnych. Odpowiednia charakteryzacja, peruka, lub farbowanie włosów i zmiana uczesania, ubranie jak u bogaczy i tak zjawiałam się w centrum miasta i starałam szukać pomocy, udając dzieciaka, który przybył z rodzicami na wycieczkę i teraz nieszczęśliwie się zgubił. Bogacze łatwo dawali się nabrać, zresztą odpowiednia mimika twarzy i kilka wymuszonych łez robi naprawdę dużo, a że dodatkowo jestem ładna... I tak naiwni zabierali mnie do swego domu, gdzie często przygotowywali jakiś ciepły obiad i starali skontaktować z moimi rodzicami, dzwoniąc na numery telefonów, pod którymi zwykle zgłaszał się Gruber. Udawał przejętego i zatroskanego ojca, oraz zapewniał, że szybko zjawi się, aby mnie odebrać. Czasem faktycznie się zjawiał, w odpowiednim przebraniu oczywiście, czasem sama uciekałam, a całe to przedstawienie miało jeden łatwy do przewidzenia cel. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi ludzi którzy zapraszali mnie do swego domu, szybko analizowałam schowki z pieniędzmi, czy biżuterią i opróżniałam je. Nawet nie wiecie jak schematyczni są bogacze, jeśli chodzi o takie skrytki. Po ucieczce, lub odebraniu przez Grubera, przekazywałam zarobione w ten sposób pieniądze na cele organizacji. Ani razu mnie nie nakryto, z czego byłam dumna. Wprawdzie zawsze na wypadek kłopotów miałam przy sobie małe srebrne kulki wybuchające dymem i robiące zasłonę, umożliwiająca mi łatwą ucieczkę, jednak nie wykorzystałam ich ani razu. Szło mi całkiem nieźle, a może powinnam powiedzieć bardzo dobrze, gdyż po jakimś czasie dowiedziałam się, że tu i tam pojawiają się ostrzeżenia przed małą dziewczynką, która udając zagubioną okrada bogaczy. Po jednej z większych akcji, gdzie udało mi się oszukać i okraść jakiś wpływowych ludzi prasa nawet przydomek mi wymyśliła, "Zagubiona Dziewczynka" mnie nazwali, a wkrótce przezwisko to przyjęło się także w "Pięknej Młodzieży".  
I tak minął rok, podczas którego naprawdę przysłużyłam się organizacji. Tymczasem Adolf Lenk zaczął sprowadzać do pomocy Pokemony, nie było ich dużo, ledwo kilkanaście, no i wiadomo, że trzeba było trenerów dla nich. Nie miałam do tej pory za wielkiego kontaktu z Pokemonami. W sierocińcu ich nie było, podczas mej tułaczki widziałam dzikie stworki, które uciekały ode mnie. Któregoś dnia więc postanowiłam odwiedzić Grubera.  
- Hej Kurciu, prośbę bym miała, taką malutką. - powitałam go od progu.  
- Ehhh... - westchnął mężczyzna - Od razu widać, że Witt cię dobrze wyszkolił. No dobra dziewczynko, czego sobie życzysz?  
- Bardzo ładnie proszę o Pokemona, nawet malutkiego, obiecuję, że troskliwie się nim zajmę. - powiedziałam robiąc słodkie oczka, jakie zwykle stosowałam, przy oszukiwaniu bogaczy.  
- Oj Clair, mnie nie czaruj, bo to nie zadziała. I niestety, ale muszę odmówić. - odparł Kurt, aby dodatkowo wyjaśnić – Zrozum, nie mamy ich wielu, poza tym potrzebny im trening, a do tego wymagani są wykwalifikowani ludzie. Twój kontakt z Pokami jest praktycznie żaden, więc się nie nadajesz. Poza tym, jakbym tobie dał Pokemona, to zaraz ustawiłaby się kolejka chętnych. Przykro mi, ale decyzje o tym komu przypadnie zaszczyt posiadania stworka do pomocy podejmuje szef.  
Posmutniałam, wprawdzie nie oczekiwałam, że tak po prostu Pokemona dostanę, jednak cicha nadzieja była.  
- No hej, nie łam się. Dobrze sobie radzisz, bądź cierpliwa, za rok, dwa, jak Pokemonów będzie więcej, to kto wie, może za zasługi też jakiegoś otrzymasz.  
Zawsze było to jakieś pocieszenie, jednak miałam wrażenie, że Gruber powiedział to tylko na odczepkę i że naprawdę, to nawet za pięć lat Poka się nie dorobię. Rozumiałam rzecz jasna punkt widzenia Adolfa Lenka, Pokemony to coś nowego i lepiej żeby eksperci się nimi zajmowali, ale z drugiej strony jakoś nie znałam nikogo, kto by się trenowaniem Poków interesował i później wstąpił do "Pięknej Młodzieży". Dziwne też było dla mnie to, że stworki nie mieszkają razem z nami, tylko oddzielnie. Przecież z tego co mi mówiono Pokemony to inteligentne stworzenia, więc z pewnością punkt widzenia świata jaki miała nasza organizacja byłby przez nie zaakceptowany.  
Początkowo starałam się zapomnieć o stworkach, jednak niezbyt mi to wychodziło. Wreszcie pewnej nocy wpadłam na szalony pomysł. Postanowiłam zakraść się do sporej hali ,gdzie jak wywnioskowałam po kilkudniowych obserwacjach trzymane są Pokemony. Oczywiście nie zamierzałam żadnego ukraść. Chciałam tylko je zobaczyć, może zaprzyjaźnić się z którymś. Samo zadanie było łatwe, wszak nie raz coś takiego robiłam. Zakraść się, zabrać komuś portfel i zniknąć, to były podstawy, jakie każdy z nas opanowywał i jakie ja sama jeszcze podczas treningów z Wittem nabyłam. Problemem było wejście do środka, bowiem główne drzwi były zamknięte. Oczywiście mogłam się zwyczajnie włamać, ale zostawiać je otwarte i ryzykować, że ktoś coś zauważy? Nie, lepiej było obejść budynek dookoła, wyszukać jakieś niedomknięte okno i wślizgnąć się przez nie do środka. Jak postanowiłam, tak zrobiłam, nawet szukać długo nie musiałam. Uchylone, czy raczej uszkodzone okno bez trudu dało się otworzyć, a ja zwinnie przedostałam się przez nie do środka.  
- Dobrze, teraz cicho i ostrożnie. – wyszeptałam, zapalając latarkę i starając ograniczyć strumień światła do minimum, na tyle, aby jedynie nie wpaść na nic, co mogłoby mi się pod nogami znaleźć. Niespodziewanie usłyszałam cichy warkot dobiegający z prawej strony, a gdy skierowałam strumień latarki w tym kierunku, dostrzegłam dwunożnego stwora niewiele mniejszego ode mnie, o fioletowej skórze i długich kłach wystających z paszczy. Teraz wiem, że był to Granbull.  
- Hej, nie chciałam cię przestraszyć. - powiedziałam spokojnie, lecz stwór nie wyglądał na przyjaźnie nastawionego. Nagle rzucił się do ataku i zamierzał mnie ugryźć. Szybko uskoczyłam, aby oddalić się od Pokemona.  
- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłam, jeśli o to chodzi. I tak ,jestem tu nieoficjalnie, ale... - starałam się wyjaśnić stworkowi moje przybycie, myśląc że może jest zły za przerwaną drzemkę, lub za to, że zjawia się u niego obca osoba. Granbull jednak nie chciał słuchać i znów ruszył do ataku. Tym razem jednak powstrzymał go silny strumień wody wystrzelony gdzieś z boku.  
- A to co? - wyszeptałam zaskoczona. Latarkę cały czas miałam w ręku i teraz szybko skierowałam jej strumień w miejsce skąd nastąpił wodny atak. Chwilowo zapomniałam o bezpieczeństwie i ograniczeniu ilości światła, bowiem to co zobaczyłam było zaskakujące. Kilka metrów dalej, w sporych rozmiarów klatce, stał duży niebieski Pokemon w brązowej skorupie, z której nad ramionami stwora wyrastały jakby armatki wodne i to jedna z nich strzelała wodą.  
- Dzięki za pomoc... Chyba... – powiedziałam, cofając się parę kroków. Coś mi tu nie pasowało, wszak Pokemony podobno nam pomagały, więc w jakim celu były uwięzione. Gdy dodatkowo dostrzegłam, że Granbull tak naprawdę jest uwiązany na długim łańcuchu, którego jeden koniec przyczepiono mu do szyi, zaś drugi do wbitego w ziemię sporego pręta stwierdziłam że nic z tego nie rozumiem. Błękitny Pokemon widząc moje zdziwienie zamruczał coś pytająco. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi i już chciałam wyjaśnić moje przybycie i zamiary, gdy nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos:  
- Mała? Co na wszystkie bogactwa świata ty tu wyrabiasz?! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony Witt.  
- Ekhm... No cześć. Chciałam zobaczyć Pokemony i... - próbowałam się jakoś usprawiedliwić, ale chłopak szybko zabrał mi latarkę, zgasił ją, a następnie chwyciwszy za rękę zaczął prowadzić do wyjścia.  
- Przepraszam, jeśli narobiłam kłopotów. - zaczęłam niepewnie.  
- Tak, jasne, najpierw łazi gdzie nie trzeba, a potem przeprasza. Kurcio wspomniał mi, że chcesz Poka, wiesz jak sprawa wygląda, mamy ich kilkanaście, więc nie da rady każdemu jakiegoś przydzielić. Ja żadnego nie mam i nie marudzę. - krytykował mnie Witt.  
- No ale możesz tu przychodzić. - zaprotestowałam.  
- Taaa... Ktoś musi ich pilnować przecież, dawać jedzenie i takie tam. Może kiedyś też byś została przydzielona do pomocy, ale po tej akcji szczerze wątpię. - wyjaśnił chłopak.  
- A właściwie... Czemu one były na uwięzi? Wydawało mi się, że Pokemony lubią ludzi i chętnie z nami współpracują? - zapytałam niezbyt rozumiejąc to co widziałam.  
- Heh, teoria sobie, praktyka sobie. Przecież Pokemony się trenuje, no nie? I właśnie to staramy się robić. Jak Pok jest dobrze wytrenowany, to się słucha, a jak nie... Widziałaś tego fioletowego Granbulla, z nim jest w sumie najwięcej kłopotów, bo się najmniej słucha. Właściwe miałaś szczęście, że cię nie zeżarł.  
Pokiwałam głową rozumiejąc tłumaczenie Witta, jednak nie do końca je akceptując. W końcu jeśli dzikie i agresywne Poki są na uwięzi, to znaczy że ten w skorupie powinien atakować nie Granbulla, a właśnie mnie. Tymczasem stwór mi pomógł i tego byłam pewna.  
- Wiciu, a mogę mieć do ciebie jedną, małą, maluteńką prośbę? – zapytałam, robiąc słodkie oczka.  
- Ehhh... Nie czaruj mała, wiesz ze mnie to wkurza. - westchnął chłopak.  
- Ale taką bardzo, bardzo malutką. - kontynuowałam niewzruszona.  
- Dobra, niech ci będzie, nikomu nie powiem. Masz szczęście, że tylko ja byłem w pobliżu. Ale pamiętaj, ostatni raz to było, następna wpadka i o wszystkim dowiaduje się szef. - poinstruował mnie Witt.  
Ucieszyłam się, że po raz kolejny udało mi się kogoś nakłonić do robienia tego co chcę, zresztą wpływanie na ludzi wychodziło mi naprawdę dobrze. Witt odprowadził nie do pokoi sypialnych i nakazał zapomnieć o Granbullu, o Blastoisie i o tym co widziałam. Jak nadejdzie czas, to wtedy być może zajmę się Pokemonami. Zgodziłam się z nim i obiecałam też, że więcej do Poków się nie wybiorę.  
Znacie mnie jednak na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że obietnica sobie, a praktyka sobie. Tydzień później, gdy byłam pewna, że moja nocna wycieczka nie wyszła na jaw i że Witt też przestał zwracać większą uwagę na moje wieczorne poczynania, znów wymknęłam się do starej hali. Tym razem wiedziałam czego w środku się spodziewać, więc gdy tylko przeszłam przez uszkodzone okno szybko i bezszelestnie przemknęłam się do klatki, w której był zamknięty Blastoise. Nie korzystałam z latarki, zresztą teren obadałam już wcześniej, a i samo poruszanie się w półmroku opanowałam całkiem nieźle. Tym razem duży Pokemon spał obok krat, więc po chwili wahania przełożyłam przez nie rękę i szturchnęłam go lekko. To wystarczyło, aby Blastoise się obudził, rozejrzał uważnie, a przekonawszy że poza mną nikogo nie ma w pobliżu wymruczał coś pytająco.  
- Cóż, witaj. Niestety nie wiem o co ci chodzi, nie znam języka Pokemonów, ale chciałam jeszcze raz podziękować za pomoc sprzed tygodnia.  
Blastoise wyglądał na zaskoczonego, przyglądał mi się dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- Powiedziano mi, że zamknięte są tu nieposłuszne Pokemony, takie, które wymagają treningu, ale ty nie wyglądasz na takiego. - zagadnęłam.  
Stwór westchnął tylko, następnie zaczął mruczeć jakieś wyjaśnienia, ale widząc że nic z tego nie rozumiem przerwał, pokręcił głową i ostrożnie przybliżywszy głowę do kraty zamruczał zachęcająco.  
- Mogę... Mogę cię pogłaskać? - zapytałam lekko zaskoczona. Owszem trąciłam Poka chwilę wcześniej, ale to było szybkie, no i natychmiast cofnęłam rękę w obawie przed ewentualnym atakiem. Teraz Blastoise znów zamruczał, a ja ostrożnie dotknęłam jego skóry. Była chłodna, nieco łuskowata i lekko wilgotna, ale bardzo miła w dotyku. Głaskałam Pokemona dłuższą chwilę, potem nawet podrapałam za uchem. Blastoise wyglądał na zadowolonego, niestety wiedziałam że im dłużej z nim zostanę, tym większa szansa, że ktoś mnie nakryje.  
- Wiesz, znowu jestem tu nieoficjalnie i właściwie nie wolno mi tu przebywać, ale odwiedzę cię tak szybko, jak to możliwe, obiecuję.  
Pokemon pokiwał głową i wymruczał coś, co brzmiało jak pożegnanie, ja zaś szybko opuściłam starą halę, tym razem na szczęście nie niepokojąc Granbulla.  
Po kilku dniach znów zakradłam się do Blastoisa, po kilku kolejnych znowu i tak przynajmniej raz w tygodniu starałam się odwiedzać stwora. Z czasem Pokemon za pomocą gestów starał się nauczyć mnie jego mowy i tak nawet nie wiedząc kiedy staliśmy się przyjaciółmi. Na nocnych wycieczkach nie zostałam ani razu przyłapana, chociaż kilkakrotnie niewiele brakowało. Jednak treningi i ćwiczenia robiły swoje i właściwe byłam dumna z siebie i z tego jak dobra stałam się w zwiadach i zakradaniu. Z czasem nawet Granbull przyzwyczaił się do moich wizyt, chociaż chęci do zapoznania ze mną nie miał żadnych, a i ja wolałam nie ryzykować.  
I tak minęło pół roku na wizytach i nauce u Blastoisa, czy może raczej powinnam powiedzieć pani Blastoisowej ,bowiem stwór okazał się samicą. Wreszcie pewnego dnia, gdy Pokemon był pewny, że nie jestem taka jak inni z "Pięknej Młodzieży" zaufał mi na tyle, aby zdradzić pewien sekret.  
- "Clair, mogę cię o coś prosić?" - zaczął niepewnie.  
- Jasne, pomogę na ile będę mogła. - odparłam z uśmiechem.  
- "Zapytałaś mnie kiedyś dlaczego trzymają nas w zamknięciu, wtedy nie wyjaśniłam ci tego, ale teraz poznasz prawdę. Widzisz, ci ludzie którzy ci towarzyszą... Oni są źli." - gdy to usłyszałam pokręciłam przecząco głową.  
- Źli? Nie, po prostu rozumieją, że to świat jest zły i robią co uważają za słuszne.  
- "Nie Clair, oszukują cię. Wykorzystują to, że miałaś złe dzieciństwo, zresztą myślę że takich jak ty jest tu więcej. Widzisz, oni... Oni mają nasze dzieci jako zakładników." - cicho zamruczał stwór, a w jego oczach zobaczyłam łzy.  
- Co? Nie rozumiem... - nie byłam pewna czy dobrze zrozumiałam Pokemona.  
- "Tak ,nasze dzieci. Mojego synka, córkę Granbulla i inne też. Grożą, że je skrzywdzą, jeśli nie będziemy im pomagać i to jest dla nich trening, o którym ci mówili."  
Usiadłam z wrażenia. Byłam zaskoczona i zupełnie nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. "Piękna Młodzież". Okradać bogatych, którzy i tak za dużo mają, to zgoda, ale krzywdzić Pokemony? To nie było w porządku. Wprawdzie ja nie mam rodziców, ale może właśnie dlatego wiem, jak trudne może być rozstanie z dzieckiem.  
- Pomogę ci, postaram się dowiedzieć, gdzie je trzymają, a jeśli zdołam, to uwolnię twego synka. - odparłam cicho.  
Niestety następnie musiałam szybko znikać, aby uniknąć wykrycia, ale cały czas w pamięci miałam łzy, jakie zobaczyłam w oczach Pokemona.  
Przez następne kilka dni zachowywałam się na pozór normalnie, ale naprawdę starałam odkryć, gdzie mogą być trzymane małe Pokemony. Domyślałam się, że Witt może coś o tym wiedzieć, a co za tym idzie, że w pewnym sensie mnie okłamywał, podobnie zresztą jak Kurt, szef, a i być może inni. Jednak zapytać się ich nie mogłam, bo wtedy ujawniłabym moje nocne wycieczki i być może wpędziła Panią Blastoisową w kłopoty. Działałam więc na własną rękę i tak po dwóch tygodniach intensywnego śledztwa, pełnego podsłuchiwania i obserwacji, przerywanego zwyczajowymi wypadami czy to na akcje kieszonkowe, czy też jako "Zagubiona Dziewczynka" odkryłam, że małe Poki trzymane są w pokoju sąsiadującym z gabinetem szefa, który praktycznie był jego mieszkaniem. Niestety w takiej sytuacji nie było możliwości, aby wykraść któregoś z nich. Nocą udałam się więc do Pani Blastoisowej poinformować co wiem i być może zasięgnąć jakiejś rady.  
- Wiem już gdzie może być trzymany twój synek, niestety nie mam pojęcia jak go wydostać. - streściłam efekt moich poszukiwań. Pokemon zamierzał coś mi odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle ostre światło z mocnej latarki oślepiło mnie na chwilę i usłyszałam głos:  
- No proszę, tak mi się właśnie wydawało, że to uszkodzone okno coś za często jest zbyt dobrze domknięte. - powitał mnie Adolf Lenk.  
- Trzeba jednak przyznać, że nasza "Zagubiona Dziewczynka" jest wielką spryciarą. Podejrzewam, że kiwała nas kilka miesięcy, urządzając sobie wycieczki do nieposłusznych Pokemonów. - wtrącił jeden z trzech stojących obok niego chłopaków.  
- Wybacz mała, jako opiekun jestem odpowiedzialny, a skoro szef zapytał, czy czegoś nie wiem, no to musiałem powiedzieć o twojej wycieczce sprzed pół roku. - wtrącił Witt, piąty i ostatni z mężczyzn którzy się zjawili.  
- Opiekun? Właściwie dobrze się stało, że tu jesteście wszyscy. Może mi wyjaśnicie, dlaczego trzymacie dzieciaki tych Pokemonów jako zakładników i zmuszacie w ten sposób do współpracy? I jak się ma do tego równość, którą ciągle głosicie? - zapytałam wojowniczo.  
- Oj dziewczynko, nie bądź naiwna. Naprawdę myślisz, że chcemy naprawiać świat? Owszem jest on zły, egoistyczny i pełen wyzysku. Prosta zasada, albo oszukujesz innych, albo inni ciebie i na tym polega cała filozofia życiowa. - wyjaśnił Lenk.  
- Nawet wykorzystując tych, co nic nie zrobili? - zapytałam z wściekłością.  
- Jeśli można na tym zarobić, to czemu nie? - odparł szef, aby następnie rozkazać - Trzymajcie ją. Złamała zasady, okazała nieposłuszeństwo, więc musi zostać ukarana.  
Witt szybko podszedł do mnie i razem z jednym z chłopaków złapali mocno za ręce, następnie zbliżył się Adolf i wymierzywszy siarczysty policzek oznajmił ze spokojem:  
- Dziewczynko mam nadzieje, że rozumiesz swoja sytuację. Nawet nie próbuj ucieczki, czy podkablowania na nas, bo się to dla ciebie bardzo źle skończy.  
- Ty... - nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, gdyż po pierwszym ciosie przyszedł następny, jednak trzeciego już nie było, bowiem nagle głośny ryk Pani Blastoisowej sprawił, że przestraszeni mężczyźni puścili mnie ,aby z przerażeniem zobaczyć, jak wściekły stwór wyłamuje kraty klatki, a następnie strzelając potężnym strumieniem wody powala Witta i jednego z chłopaków.  
- Szybko, paralizatory! - zareagował błyskawicznie Adolf, samemu wyciągając z rękawa krotki kij, który po gwałtownym machnięciu wydłużył się do prawie dwóch metrów i zaczął strzelać iskrami na czubku. Zobaczyłam, że Witt szybko wstając z ziemi ma podobne urządzenie i już po chwili wszyscy zaatakowali kijami Pokemona, czego efektem były potężne wyładowania elektryczne na ciele stwora.  
- Zostawcie ją! – krzyknęłam, atakując jednego z chłopaków i nawet udało mi się go powalić, jednak drugi widząc co się dzieje szybko trącił mnie czubkiem kija. Poczułam wstrząs, ból i sama nie wiem co jeszcze. Nie straciłam przytomności, ale leżałam na ziemi, a paraliż sprawiał, że nie mogłam się ruszyć.  
- Znasz zasady. Za podniesienie ręki na swojego przywódcę zostajesz ukarany śmiercią. Kara wykonana jest natychmiastowo. - powiedział Adolf, gdy na chwile atakujący przestali razić mocno juz osłabionego Pokemona kijami elektrycznymi.  
- Nie... - zdołałam tylko wyszeptać, a łzy mimowolnie zaczęły mi płynąć z oczu.  
"To moja, wina... To była moja wina..." - myśli krążyły jak szalone, wiedziałam że gdybym nie urządzała sobie nocnych wycieczek, to Pani Blastoisowa nie miałaby kłopotów, żyłaby i... No tak, ale co to byłoby za życie, zdana na łaskę przestępców, którzy nie wiadomo co mogą zrobić z jej dzieckiem. Teraz już nie miałam wątpliwości, że "Piękna Młodzież" to byli kłamcy i oszuści, o wiele gorsi od szefów z sierocińca.  
- "Uratuj go... Uratuj mojego synka... I zaopiekuj się nim..." - usłyszałam nagle głośny ryk Blastoisowej.  
Pokemon wyglądał okropnie. Od ciągłych porażeń na jego ciele pojawiły się spalone kawałki skóry, a skorupa zaczynała pękać. Umierał, wiedział o tym, a jego ostatnia prośba jakby dodała mi sił. Stwierdziłam, że znów mogę się poruszać, a w świetle dawanym przez latarki dostrzegłam w oddali coś, co wyglądało jak urządzenie kontrolne. Widać tez było inne klatki i uwięzione w nich Pokemony, teraz ze zgrozą obserwujące pokaz jaki urządził szef "Pięknej Młodzieży". Upewniwszy się, że chwilowo nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi ,zapewne wszyscy byli przekonani, że nadal jestem sparaliżowana, szybko wstałam i biegiem ruszyłam do panelu kontrolnego.  
- Hej, mała coś kombinuje! - usłyszałam okrzyk Witta, po którym chłopak ruszył za mną, ale zdążyłam już dopaść urządzenia kontrolnego. Kilkanaście guzików, kilka wajch, właściwie nigdy nie widziałam całej hali w świetle dnia, więc nie wiedziałam co tu dokładnie jest poza Pokami, jednak nie miałam wyjścia. Wiedziona instynktem pociągnęłam za największą z nich, co okazało się słusznym wyborem, gdyż nagle wszystkie klatki się otworzyły.  
- Mała, wredna zdrajczyni. - usłyszałam jeszcze Witta, lecz teraz chłopak miał problem, bowiem aby do mnie dotrzeć musiał minąć rozjuszonego Granbulla, tego samego, który pół roku temu mnie zaatakował.  
- Żegnaj Wiciu, już się nie spotkamy. - powiedziałam, a następnie ruszyłam w stronę głównego wyjścia, z zamiarem otwarcia drzwi.  
- Spotkamy się mała, możesz być tego pewna! - usłyszałam jeszcze za sobą głos chłopaka, jednak zignorowałam go.  
Wejście do hali zostało otwarte i po chwili razem z kilkoma Pokemonami biegłam do budynku, celem uwolnienia dzieciaków. Oczywiście szybko zjawili się inni z "Pięknej Młodzieży" zwabieni hałasem, lecz widząc co się dzieje ratowali się ucieczką. Bez trudu zlokalizowałam pokój w którym, jak zakładałam, są trzymane małe Poki. Miałam rację, chociaż po wyłamaniu drzwi początkowo nikogo nie spotkałam. Jednak szybki przegląd szafek sprawił odnalezienie kilku PokeBalli, a gdy wybiegłam z nimi na zewnątrz i dostrzegłam dwa z uwięzionych Poków zaczęłam wypuszczać dzieciaki.  
- Dopilnujcie, żeby znalazły swoich rodziców. - poprosiłam. Niestety PokeBall z małym Squirtlem musiałam zachować dla siebie. Pokemon nie miał już do kogo wrócić, jego matka zginęła ratując mnie przed gniewem Adolfa Lenka. Gdy o tym pomyślałam łzy same napływały do oczu, wiedziałam jednak, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Musiałam uciec, a potem zawiadomić władze o tym, co się tu dzieje. Biegłam szybko, nie odwracając się za siebie, gdy nagle na mej drodze stanęła znajoma sylwetka.  
- Witaj Clair, jesteś z siebie dumna? - zapytał Gruber.  
- Kurt. Oszukałeś mnie, okłamywałeś przez te wszystkie lata. Jesteście przestępcami, to co robicie jest złe i nie ma nic wspólnego z... - głośny śmiech mężczyzny przerwał me wylewanie żalów.  
- Tak, jesteśmy zwykłą organizacją przestępczą, ale wami, młodymi, łatwo manipulować. Uwierzycie we wszystko, byle tylko zostać dostrzeżeni, zauważeni, zaakceptowani. Niestety co do ciebie się pomyliłem. Sprowadziłem cię, a ty niszczysz naszą organizacje. - po tych słowach w ręku mężczyzny zabłysło ostrze noża - Jednak myślę, że szef mi wybaczy, gdy odprowadzę cię z powrotem i za zdradę będzie można cię ukarać.  
- Obiecałeś mi "życiową szansę" i teraz z chęcią ci za nią podziękuję. - odparłam niewzruszona.  
Gruber zaatakował, był szybki i zwinny, może nawet lepszy od Witta, ja jednak byłam zła, a raczej wściekła wydarzeniami tej nocy. Uniknęłam zarówno pierwszego, jak i drugiego ciosu noża, aby przy trzecim wytrącić broń z ręki mężczyzny. Niestety Kurt wykorzystawszy sytuację wykonał szybkie kopnięcie, które powaliło mnie na ziemię. Stanął nade mną i spokojnie oznajmił:  
- Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie zginiesz. Właściwie mogę powiedzieć, że los po raz kolejny daje ci "życiową szansę". Dogadałaś się z tym Blastoisem, więc być może z innymi Pokemonami też będziesz w stanie. To ułatwiłoby przekonanie ich do pomagania nam. Co ty na to?  
- Po moim trupie. - warknęłam, a palcami natrafiłam na rękojeść wytrąconego przed chwilą noża.  
- A wiesz, że to też da się załatwić. - powiedział groźnie Gruber, aby wymierzyć silny kopniak w mój brzuch. Tylko że ja byłam szybsza i trafiwszy nogą w kolano stojącego mężczyzny sprawiłam, że stracił równowagę, a upadając dodatkowo cięłam na oślep nożem trzymanym w ręce.  
- Ty mała... - wrzask Kurta i krew na ostrzu uświadomiły mi, że trafiłam, jednak nie było czasu na dokładne sprawdzenie jego stanu. Zrozumiałam, że znów muszę uciekać, lecz nie tak od razu. Najpierw udałam się do Strażników Pokemon powiadomić ich o tym co się dzieje. Zgłoszenie przyjęli, wysłali kilku ludzi, lecz gdy dowiedzieli się, że przygarnęłam Squirtla zaczęli wypytywać czy jestem trenerką, bredzić coś o przepisach i Kartach Trenerskich. Wolałam nie ryzykować, miałam w kieszeni kulkę dymna, jak zawsze zresztą i wtedy pierwszy i ostatni raz jej użyłam. Uciekłam z posterunku, lecz nie z miasta. Rankiem ze specjalnych wydań lokalnej gazety dowiedziałam się o wielkim sukcesie Strażników Pokemon w rozpracowaniu grupy przestępczej. Tak, bezczelnie przypisali sobie moje dokonania i ani słowem o mnie nie wspomniano. Zgoda, może byłam nie do końca w porządku według ich głupich przepisów, jednak mogli coś powiedzieć o dziewczynie, która powiadomiła ich o wszystkim. Gdy nabrałam pewności, że "Piękna Młodzież" przestała istnieć, a Adolf Lenk został aresztowany opuściłam miasto i po raz kolejny zaczynałam wszystko d nowa. Na szczęście tym razem nie byłam już sama, był ze mną mały Squirtle, którym obiecałam się zaopiekować i postanowiłam, że dotrzymam tej obietnicy...


	126. Zagubiona Dziewczynka

ODCINEK 126: ZAGUBIONA DZIEWCZYNKA.

- Na początku było ciężko, bardzo ciężko. W ogóle, gdy opowiedziałam Squirtlowi wszystko co zaszło i jak jego matka zginęła ratując mnie Pokemon był bardzo smutny... Właściwie nie dziwiłam mu się, sama byłam przygnębiona. Nawet dałam stworkowi wybór, gdyby chciał, to wypuściłabym go nad jakimś jeziorem, czy rzeką, jednak żółwik postanowił ze mną zostać. Pierwsze miesiące po ucieczce nasze przeżycie zależało głównie ode mnie i moich umiejętności. Wprawdzie kradzieże kieszonkowe wychodziły mi bardzo dobrze, ale gorzej było z samodzielnym upatrywaniem sobie bogaczy. Na szczęście zauważyłam też grupę znaną jako Trenerzy Pokemon, co to włóczą się po kraju, mają zniżki w hotelach trenerskich i ogólnie za wiele gotówki do przeżycia nie potrzebują. Tym sposobem poza bogaczami również i oni trafili na moją listę osób, które warto okraść, wszak straty dla nich za wielkie i tak nie będą, bo mają w życiu za łatwo. Squirtle nie pochwalał moich metod, sama tez miałam wyrzuty sumienia, więc rozpoczęliśmy treningi, dzięki którym po kilku miesiącach mogłam dawać przedstawienia w miastach i miasteczkach, a i okradanie dzięki temu stało się prostsze.  
Max mimowolnie się uśmiechnął kiwając głową. No tak, właśnie na jednym z takich przedstawień spotkaliśmy Clair po raz pierwszy i wtedy to młody trener przekonał się jak sprawną złodziejką jest dziewczyna.  
- I tak minął kolejny rok, a później... Cóż, później natknęłam się na trenera z szalonym marzeniem i sama nie bardzo wiedząc czemu postanowiłam się za nim włóczyć i utrudniać życie na każdym kroku. - kontynuowała dziewczyna.  
- Hej, wcale nie utrud... - chciałem zaprotestować, przerwałem jednak, przypomniawszy sobie, że przecież mieliśmy nie przeszkadzać w opowieści.  
- Dobra, dobra, oboje wiemy jak było. - odparła z wymuszonym uśmiechem Clair ściskając moją rękę. Właściwie nawet nie wiem kiedy ją złapała, ale trzymanie jej wyraźnie pomagało ciągnąć swoją opowieść. Teraz, gdy wreszcie ją skończyła wiedzieliśmy już wszystko. Jej chęć pomocy Pokemonom i dbanie o nie, jej agresję i nienawiść do Billa za znęcanie się nad Absolem, jej wredny charakter i brak zaufania do otoczenia... Tak, w porównaniu ze mną ona miała o wiele gorsze życie.  
- I to wszystko? - zapytał Gabriel, bowiem dziewczyna milczała już dłuższą chwilę.  
- Tak, nie mam za bardzo nic więcej do dodania. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, to słucham. - odparła Clair. Puściła juz moją dłoń i teraz siedziała spokojnie, ale z jej miny wnioskowałem, że układa już dalszy plan działania.  
- No cóż, właściwie teraz skoro to wszystko wiem, to mamy drobny kłopot. - westchnął strażnik.  
- Kłopot? - zapytałem, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi. Max chyba się domyślił, a widząc kpiący uśmieszek na twarzy Clair zrozumiałem, że ona również.  
- Widzisz, może i nie jesteś już "Zagubioną Dziewczynką" - tu trenerka skrzywiła się mimowolnie - Jednak twoje winy nie są przedawnione. Minęło wprawdzie dwa lata od ostatnich zgłoszeń, ale...  
- Hej, nie mówisz chyba poważnie! - przerwałem Gabrielowi, widząc do czego zmierza.  
- Spokojnie Toriś, on jest wspaniałym Strażnikiem Pokemon, pamiętasz? To oni są wielcy, fajni i w ogóle i mają te super przepisy, które w praktyce zupełnie się nie sprawdzają. - sarkastycznie oznajmiła Clair.  
- Eh, rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, jednak... - chłopak starał się jakoś wybrnąć z kłopotliwej sytuacji, niestety nie za bardzo miał pomysł jak to zrobić.  
- Taaa... Tamtej nocy też nie było ważne, że całą robotę za was odwaliłam. Najważniejszy był mały Pokemon, którego przywłaszczyłam sobie bez zezwolenia, mimo że taka była wola jego matki. Wiesz co Gabi, właśnie dlatego was nie lubię. Sami służbiści, co to się kurczowo przepisów trzymają. Zero zrozumienia, zero współczucia i zerowa inicjatywa własna. Zawsze tylko przepisy to, przepisy tamto... - zaczęła narzekać Clair i bardziej obrazowo przedstawiać swoją niechęć do Ligi Pokemon.  
- Dobra, już dobra, pasuję. - Gabriel podniósł ręce w geście poddańczym - Na razie mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Trzeba dowiedzieć się, gdzie są kumple twojego znajomego, a jak cała ta sprawa się zakończy, wtedy... Cóż, być może faktycznie udam, że cię nie poznałem. Wszak rysopisu "Zagubionej Dziewczynki" nigdy nie sporządzono, bowiem miała kilkanaście różnych przebrań.  
- Dwanaście dokładnie. - mruknęła cicho Clair, aby głośniej powiedzieć - Dobra Gabi, mnie pasuje taki układ. Może jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie. Teraz trzeba pogadać z Wiciem.  
Po tych słowach trenerka wstała i ruszyła do celi więziennej, aby po kilku krokach ponaglić nas słowami:  
- Też idziecie. Wierzcie mi, że lepiej mnie samej z tym faciem nie zostawiać.  
I tak udaliśmy się do sali większej od pozostałych, przedzielonej na środku sporą kratą, za którą na pryczy siedział znudzony chłopak. Był nieco wyższy od Clair, miał krótkie czarne włosy i szczupłą budowę ciała. Witt, dawny nauczyciel Clair.  
- O witam strażnika. I widzę, że mała też przyszła na pogawędkę? Swoją drogą co to za dwóch frajerów z tobą łazi? Następnych bajerujesz, żeby potem zdradzić? - powitał nas szyderczo.  
- Daruj sobie te teksty Wicio. - odparła dziwnie spokojnie trenerka, następnie zwróciła się do Gabriela - Możesz otworzyć, chciałam pogadać z nim, że tak powiem "w cztery oczy".  
- Przepisowo nie powinienem, ale z drugiej strony nie ma możliwości, żeby uciekł. No i zakładam, że wiesz co robisz. - odparł niepewnie strażnik, aby po chwili otworzyć kratę i wpuścić dziewczynę do celi. Nie byłem pewny, czy to dobry pomysł, jednak wolałem nie protestować. Max przyglądał się wszystkiemu uważnie, dostrzegłem, że w ręku trzyma PokeBall. Absol stojący obok chłopaka również był podenerwowany i nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojej opiekunki, która teraz usiadła na krześle obok Witta i zagadnęła:  
- No więc co teraz planujecie? "Piękna Młodzież" wszak nie kradła Pokemonów tylko pieniądze i biżuterię najczęściej. No i powinna nie istnieć od dwóch lat.  
Chłopak spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.  
- Mała bądź poważna. Nic ci nie powiem. Strażnikowi też nic nie powiem. Znam swoje prawa i nic ze mnie nie wyciągniecie, więc równie dobrze możesz zamknąć drzwi od zewnątrz i sobie pójść. - odparł po dłuższej chwili.  
- A tak, prawa i przepisy. Hmm... - trenerka udawała przez chwilę zamyśloną, po czym zwróciła się do strażnika - Gabi, mógłbyś wyjść. Powiedzmy na dziesięć minut. Jak się boisz że zwiejemy, to zamknij kratę. – a następnie uśmiechnęła niewinnie.  
- Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie... - zaczął Witt, a widząc że Gabriel skinął głowa i niemal bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie, urwał w połowie zdania.  
- Odpowiadacie za nią. - szepnął cicho strażnik do mnie i Maxa i już go nie było.  
- Clair, nie rób nic głupiego. - zacząłem niepewnie, jednak dziewczyna udawała, że mnie nie słyszy. Usiadłszy tuż obok Witta spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i rzekła cicho i złowieszczo:  
- No a teraz Wiciu, powiesz co wiesz, czy mam cię zmusić do gadania?  
- Blefujesz, jak mi coś zrobisz, to strażnik się o tym dowie i sama pójdziesz sie... - chłopak urwał, gdy palce Clair wbiły się prosto w jego brzuch.  
- Widzisz, pamiętam wszystko czego mnie nauczyłeś. Także jak zadawać ból bez zostawiania śladów. Więc jak będzie? - zapytała spokojnie.  
Nie powiem, żeby mi się to podobało. Zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie widziałem Clair w stanie, w jakim była obecnie. Zacząłem się poważnie zastanawiać, czy gdyby miała okazję, to faktycznie nie pobiłaby Witta ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Spojrzałem na Maxa, młody trener obserwował uważnie co się działo w celi, jednak na razie nic nie mówił. Cóż, pozostało zaufać dziewczynie i mieć nadzieję, że naprawdę wie co robi.  
- Ty mała... - Witt trzymał się za bok, starając rozmasować bolące miejsce. Niespodziewanie zaatakował, a raczej zamachnął pięścią, której Clair bez trudu uniknęła, a odskoczywszy od chłopaka szybkim kopniakiem podcięła mu nogi i strąciła z pryczy na ziemie.  
- Już dwa lata temu byłam lepsza od ciebie. I nie ważne co myślisz, nadal jestem. - powiedziała spokojnie.  
- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z czym chcesz zadrzeć. - warknął gniewnie leżący chłopak.  
- No niech zgadnę... "Targowica", organizacja eksperymentująca na Pokemonach, mieszająca ich typy i tworząca broń bezwzględnie im posłuszną, tylko to ostatnie nie do końca działa... - przerwała na chwile - A tak i nie tak dawno temu padła ich główna baza w Warszawie, przez co musieli nieco przycichnąć.  
Następnie trenerka chwyciła Witta za koszule i mocnym szarpnięciem podniosła stawiając na nogi. Zbliżyła twarz na odległość kilkunastu centymetrów do twarzy chłopaka i wyszeptała:  
- Ostatni raz, gadaj co wiesz, albo do powrotu strażnika zadam ci tyle bólu, że będziesz błagał o utratę przytomności.  
- Ehhh... Dobra, niech będzie. Dobra, poddaję się. - Witt wyrwawszy się Clair usiadł zdenerwowany na pryczy.  
- Tylko, że to nie wszystko co "Targowica" planuje. Mało tego, jej eksperymenty są niemal ukończone i wkrótce poznacie jej potęgę. - powiedział złowróżbnie.  
- Tak, tak, oczywiście. Dwa razy pokrzyżowaliśmy im plany i coś mi mówi, że właśnie jest szansa zrobić to po raz trzeci. Więc? - zapytała Clair znudzonym głosem.  
- O samej "Targowicy" niewiele wiem. My tylko łapiemy i dostarczamy im Pokemony do eksperymentów. Dobrze płacą, niezła fucha, nie narzekałbym. - zaczął wyjaśnienia Witt.  
- Od jak dawna działacie? - tym razem ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu odezwał się Max. Witt spojrzał na niego lekceważąco, ale odpowiedział:  
- Rok niedawno minął. Sama "Targowica" powstała ponoć dziesięć lat temu, chociaż początkowe fazy eksperymentów zajmowały dużo czasu. Jak chcecie ich znowu dopaść, to się możecie szczegółów dowiedzieć.  
Po zniszczeniu bazy organizacji w Warszawie aresztowani zostali Seweryn Rzewuski i Ksawery Branicki, jeden zarządzający bazą nad jeziorem Wigry ,drugi centrum dowodzenia z Warszawy. Nie zgodzili się zeznawać i obciążać innych, za co obiecano im mniejszy wymiar kary. W ogóle również z aresztowanych wtedy ludzi "Targowicy" niewiele udało się wyciągnąć. Tyle tylko, że sama organizacja nadal działa i że nie damy rady jej powstrzymać. Zyskanych dotąd informacji było niewiele. Najważniejszą było to, że ich eksperymenty maja ponoć trzy fazy, jednak na czym one polegały pozostało tajemnicą, tak samo, jak ostateczny cel "Targowicy", czyli odpowiedź na pytanie: do czego była im potrzebna armia ulepszonych genetycznie Pokemonów.  
- Chcemy ich dopaść, zapewniam cię. Więc może powiesz wreszcie, gdzie i komu przekazujecie kradzione Pokemony? - zapytała Clair.  
- Komu? Nie wiem, nie znam gościa, wiemy tylko, że to łącznik między nami, a "Targowicą". Właściwie jest ich kilku, sam dotąd poznałem trzech. Oni przynoszą kasę, my Pokemony. - odparł Witt.  
- Hmm... Czyli działacie jako odrębna jednostka. No tak, dzięki temu organizacja nie wpadnie w kłopoty, gdybyście nawalili. - stwierdził Max.  
- Ponoć takich grup jak nasza jest kilka. My działamy na południu, na północy też kogoś mieli, do czasu aż jakieś dzieciaki... - Witt przerwał na chwilę i pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową - Do czasu, aż wy nie rozwaliliście im bazy na Mazurach.  
- Dobrze, a czy jest możliwość kontaktu z nimi w nagłych wypadkach? Gdy coś idzie nie tak? Na przykład Strażnicy Pokemon chcą zastawić pułapkę w miejscu wymiany Poków na pieniądze? - zapytała Clair po chwili namysłu.  
- I myślisz, że odpowiem na to pytanie? - odparł kpiąco Witt.  
- Czyli jest coś takiego. - pokiwała głową trenerka, aby niespodziewanie uderzyć chłopaka mocno w brzuch.  
- No więc, mam poprawić z drugiej strony? - zapytała tonem zwykłej pogawędki.  
Witt zakaszlał parę razy krzywiąc się z bólu. Obserwując to, uświadomiłem sobie, jak wiele miałem szczęścia, gdy dziewczyna "tylko" kopała mnie w kostkę, lub wbijała piętę buta w stopę. Mogło być ze mną gorzej, o wiele gorzej.  
- Stare magazyny na wschodzie miasta. Jeden się nieco zawala i ma wybite szyby, tam często kręci się ktoś od nich. Jak nie tam, to w pobliżu. - po chwili potrzebnej aby dojść do siebie, chłopak odpowiedział na pytanie.  
- Świetnie, widzisz Wiciu, wcale nie było tak źle. Powiedz mi jeszcze tylko czemu chciałeś ukraść moje Pokemony i jesteś wolny. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair.  
- Heh, a to akurat proste. Wiedziałem, że jesteście trenerami, więc macie Poki silniejsze od miejscowych. Liczyłem na jakiś bonus, dodatek w wynagrodzeniu za taką zdobycz. I nie, nie wiedziałem, że to na ciebie trafię, jeśli o to ci chodzi. - wyjaśnił chłopak, aby następnie paść na łóżko. Z jego miny wnioskowałem, że cios dziewczyny nadal go boli i teraz chciałby wreszcie zostać sam.  
- Dobra, no to wiemy wszystko. - z zadowoloną miną Clair wyszła z celi Witta i głośno zawołała – Strażnik skończ podsłuchiwanie pod drzwiami i możesz zamknąć mojego byłego mentora.  
Gabriel nieco zmieszany wszedł natychmiast do środka, a zamknąwszy drzwi spojrzał na dziewczynę poważnie:  
- Wiesz, nie pochwalam twoich metod, jednak przyznaję, że są skuteczne.  
- "Sadystyczne, ale skuteczne", chyba tak to kiedyś nazwał Poniatowski. - mruknął cicho Max.  
- Dobra, skoro już wiemy co i jak, to idziemy złożyć wizytę kumplom Wicia i może od nich dowiemy się czegoś więcej. - zadecydowała trenerka, aby spojrzawszy na strażnika uzupełnić - I niestety idziemy tylko my, ty zostajesz.  
- Hej, nie rządź się za bardzo. - zaprotestował Gabriel.  
- Nie rządze, to zwykła logika. My możemy udawać miejscowych, ale ciebie z pewnością rozpoznają. No kogo jak kogo, ale Strażnika Pokemon z miasta to z pewnością obczaili jako pierwszego. - wytłumaczyła spokojnie dziewczyna.  
- Niestety ona ma rację. Dziękujemy za pomoc, jak się czegoś dowiemy, to damy znać tak szybko jak to możliwe. - poparłem trenerkę.  
Gabriel nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale rozumiał sytuację. Podał mi numer telefonu, przez co szybko mogłem się z nim skontaktować PokeEncyklopedią, następnie życzył powodzenia i tak nasza trójka po raz kolejny wyruszyła stoczyć bój, tym razem nie tyle z "Targowicą", co z ludźmi z nią współpracującymi.  
- Wybacz Absol ,ale chwilowo muszę cię zawrócić. Obiecuję wypuścić tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Jak mamy udawać miejscowych, to najlepiej bez Poków w pobliżu. - powiedziała przepraszająco Clair, gdy szliśmy powoli na wschód miasta.  
- Jesteś pewna, że to bezpieczne? A jak nas zaatakują? - zapytałem.  
- Żółtek wyczuwa teraz otoczenie także siedząc w PokeBallu, prawda? Mam więc nadzieję, że w razie większych kłopotów nas ostrzeże. - odparła trenerka. W odpowiedzi Pokemon pojawił się przed nami i oznajmił:  
"Zdecydowanie za bardzo się rządzi... Mimo, że znów ma ku temu powód... Ale ma rację... Jak coś będzie nie tak, to się pojawię..."  
Następie stworek skinął głową i znów zniknął.  
- Cóż, zgodził się. - powiedziałem nieco zmieszany całą sytuacją. Psycho-Pok faktycznie stał się typowym "Pokiem wędrującym luzem". Wiedział wszystko co robimy, był w stanie używać swoich zdolności, chociaż zapewne w stopniu bardziej ograniczonym niż na zewnątrz, tylko że nadal siedział w PokeBallu. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy w takim stanie mógłby porozumiewać się ze mną telepatycznie, jednak doszedłem do wniosku, że raczej nie. W końcu gdyby tak było, to właśnie to by zrobił, a nie teleportował się z PokeBalla na krótka chwilę.  
- Dobra, no to ustalone. Idziemy i staramy zachowywać naturalnie i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. - zadecydowała Clair.  
I tak ruszyliśmy w trójkę do miejsca wskazanego przez Witta. Nadal nie byłem do końca przekonany co do tego całego pomysłu, jednak z drugiej strony teraz byliśmy o wiele lepszymi trenerami, no i powinienem pamiętać, że mimo wszytko nadal obowiązuje mnie trening przed walką o Odznakę Mocy. Tyle tylko, że teraz o wiele ważniejsza była dla mnie Clair i bezpieczne doprowadzenie obecnej sprawy do końca, niż zbieranie odznak.  
Pół godziny później byliśmy już na terenie starych magazynów. Nikogo nie było widać w pobliżu, nawet dzikich Poków. Stanęliśmy przed starą halą z wybitymi szybami nasłuchując dłuższą chwile.  
- Nic nie widać, nic nie słychać. No to wchodzimy. - zadecydowała wreszcie trenerka.  
W środku jednak poza resztkami wybitych szyb i stertami desek nikogo nie było.  
- Zastanawiam się, czy Witt nas nie oszukał. - mruknął cicho Max.  
- Albo nie wpędził w pułapkę. - odparłem i gdy w tej samej chwili przed nami pojawił się Kadara, nie musieliśmy się dłużej zastanawiać.  
- A to cwaniak bezczelny. Jak wrócimy, to mu gębę przemodeluje i nie ważne co Gabi będzie o tym myślał. - mruknęła zdenerwowana Clair, wypuszczając jednocześnie Absola, bowiem niespodziewanie z zewnątrz zaczęła być wpuszczana do hali chmura ciemnego dymu.  
- Wycofujemy się. – właściwie nie musiałem mówić tego na głos, szybko znaleźliśmy się pod przeciwną ścianą, a gdy dym się rozwiał, zobaczyliśmy naszych przeciwników. Trzech mężczyzn i trzy Pokemony, w sam raz po jednym dla każdego, a były to: czerwony stwór z pokaźną muszlą na ogonie, czyli Slowbro, czarny robak o białych skrzydłach, czyli Ninjask, oraz dwie połączone ze sobą fioletowe kule lewitujące nad ziemią, czyli Weezing.  
- Ktoś sypnął. - stwierdził jeden mężczyzn.  
- Na szczęście plan awaryjny działa. - stwierdził drugi.  
- W porządku trenerzy, poddajecie się, czy walka, którą i tak przegracie? - zapytał trzeci z nich.  
Max wypuścił Shiftry, wiadomo było, że poddawać się nie zamierzamy.  
- Znasz ich? - zapytałem cicho Clair, jednak dziewczyna pokręciła tylko głową.  
- Minęło dwa lata, wielu z bandy złapano, nie zdziwię się jak Witt jest jednym z nielicznych, którzy teraz u nich działają. - odparła szeptem, aby głośno polecić - Rozcinanie w latacza.  
- Naturalna Moc w Slowbro. - wydał komendę Max.  
"No to dla nas trujak." - usłyszałem Kadabrę, po czym Pok strzelił w kierunku przeciwnika Psycho-Promieniem.  
Okazało się jednak, że nasi przeciwnicy są dobrze wytrenowani, bowiem zwinnie uniknęli ataków.  
- Naprawdę chcecie się w to bawić? To są silne Pokemony, o wiele lepsze od tego, z czym zwykle macie do czynienia. - powiedział spokojnie jeden z mężczyzn.  
Stworki jakby na potwierdzenie rozpoczęły kontratak. Weezing zaczął strzelać zielonymi kulami, Ninjask błyskawicznie krążyć wokół Absola, od czasu do czasu starając uderzyć stworka, Slowbro zaś zaatakował Lodowym Promieniem.  
- Są wynikami waszych eksperymentów? - zapytałem, rozumiejąc o co mężczyźnie chodziło. Kadabra radził sobie świetnie, szybkimi Teleportacjami unikał każdego pocisku, chociaż ich ilość utrudniała skuteczne kontratakowanie. Shiftry z kolei wykonał wysoki skok przed pierwszym Lodowym Promieniem, a gdy jego przeciwnik wystrzelił drugi, z zamiarem trafienia w spadającego Poka, zastosował Ostry Wiatr, który spowolnił jego upadek. Absol tymczasem zręcznie unikał ciosów przeciwnika i jednocześnie stosował Taniec Miecza.  
- Owszem, silne, zwinne i posłuszne. Trzeba przyznać, że udały się te stworki, chociaż efekty uboczne też się trafiły. - odparł mężczyzna.  
- Efekty uboczne? – zapytałem, nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
- Czupakabra. - wyjaśnił krótko Max, aby następnie wydać komendę – Ekstrasensor!  
Shiftry wykonał nowy atak, nowy dla mnie, bowiem wcześniej go nie widziałem. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę cichy pisk, jednak widząc, że Slowbro łapie się za uszy zrozumiałem, że dla niego jest on dużo głośniejszy. Dzięki takiemu rozwiązaniu roślinny stworek bez trudu wylądował na ziemi i teraz nadal atakując zaczął ładować Promień Słoneczny. Absol tymczasem skończył taniec i teraz czekał na odpowiedni moment do kontrataku. Niestety Ninjask był sam z siebie szybkim Pokiem, a doładowany dodatkowo eksperymentami "Targowicy" sprawiał wrażenie szybszego od czarno-białego stworka. Na szczęście fakt, że Pokemon cały czas unikał jego ataków uświadamiał, że to tylko wrażenie.  
- Czupakabra? - zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem jeden z mężczyzn - No jeśli chodzi ci o Vigorotha to owszem, o nim mówię. Nawiał nam jakiś czas temu, właściwie i tak się nie słuchał, więc był nieprzydatny... Zwinność. - ostatnie słowo mężczyzna skierował do swego Pokemona, którym był Ninjask, co niestety źle wróżyło dla Absola. Stworek zwiększając swoją szybkość z pewnością zacznie też trafiać przeciwnika.  
- No i wszystko jasne. - wyszeptałem. Wiedziałem już, skąd wynik eksperymentów "Targowicy" wziął się w górach, cieszyłem się też, że Pokemon obecnie jest już wyleczony i przechodzi kurację uzdrawiającą pod czujnym okiem Klimka. Teraz więc wypadało skończyć walkę i wydobyć jak najwięcej informacji od naszych przeciwników. Do tego zaś najbliżej miał Max, bowiem Slowbro nadal sparaliżowany piskiem Shiftry, nie był w stanie wykonać uniku przed biało-żółtym promieniem, jaki został w niego wystrzelony. Ninjask tymczasem poprawiwszy swoją szybkość uderzył mocno w Absola, jednak okazało się, że Pok tylko na to czekał ,bowiem błyskawicznie oddał mocnym uderzeniem pazurami, wyrzucając przeciwnika w powietrze, a następnie wyskakując w górę i ponawiając atak.  
- Hej, oni wygrywają! - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem jeden z mężczyzn, gdy Kadabra znudzony ciągłymi unikami pojawił się obok Weezingia, pozwolił trafić jednym z pocisków, po czym wystrzelił Psycho-Promień w przeciwnika, który ze względu na bliskość nie był w stanie wykonać ataku.  
- Nawet nie myślcie o ucieczce. - powiedziała spokojnie Clair, gdy Absol lądując na poranionym Ninjasku uderzył po raz trzeci pazurami, pozbawiając przeciwnika przytomności.  
- Tak, chyba po walce. - stwierdził Max, bowiem Shiftry Słonecznym Promieniem powalił właśnie swego przeciwnika, zaś Kadabra to samo zrobił z Weezingiem, który postanowił desperacko zastosować Eksplozję. Jedynym tego efektem było wyeliminowanie jego samego z walki, bowiem Psycho-Pok szybko Teleportował się poza zasięg działania techniki i teraz pojawił obok mnie.  
- No więc, co teraz? Druga runda, czy pozwolicie się odprowadzić do Strażników Pokemon? - zapytałem spokojnie.  
Mężczyźni spoglądali po sobie niepewnie i nagle jednocześnie zobaczyłem jak przez jedno z rozbitych okien zostaje wrzucona do środka mała srebrna kulka, jak i usłyszałem Kadabę:  
"Niebezpieczeństwo... Ktoś z Ciemniakiem..."  
Kulka wybuchła wypuszczając mnóstwo ciemnego dymu. Nic nie widząc jedyne co mogłem, to polegać na mocach Psycho-Poka.  
- Kadabra? - zapytałem zaniepokojony.  
"Ciemniak mnie blokuje... Staram się przełamać... Uważaj na siebie..." - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
Sytuacja nie była zbyt dobra, a gdy usłyszałem odgłos uderzenia z miejsca w którym stała Clair, zacząłem być poważnie zaniepokojony. Ostrożnie ruszyłem w tamtym kierunku, aby po kilku krokach zatrzymać się, bowiem moje nogi natrafiły na Absola. Pokemon był przestraszony i kręcąc się wokół starał odnaleźć swoją opiekunkę. Nie było sensu dłużej czekać, Charizard powinien skrzydłami rozgonić tą zasłonę dymną i już miałem wypuścić Pokemona, gdy zauważyłem, że dym sam zaczyna się rozwiewać.  
- Uciekli. - usłyszałem komentarz Maxa, bowiem chłopak cały czas obserwował miejsce, gdzie stali nasi przeciwnicy.  
- Nie tylko to. - powiedziałem, uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie tylko mężczyźni zniknęli.  
"Nie da rady... Wciąż zwiększa obszar zakłóceń... Jest za silny... Silniejszy od każdego Ciemniaka... Z jakim wcześniej miałem do czynienia... Przepraszam..." - usłyszałem analizę Kadabry.  
- Nie przepraszaj, zrobiłeś co mogłeś. - powiedziałem, starając uspokoić emocje. Napastnicy zniknęli i wyglądało na to, że Clair zabrali ze sobą.  
- Tori, spokojnie, Wracamy do Gabriela powiedzieć mu co zaszło. No i pamiętaj, że jest jeszcze Witt. Może uda się od niego coś wyciągnąć. - przypomniał uspokajająco Max zawracając Shiftry.  
- Tak, masz racje. - pokiwałem głową. Faktycznie chłopak nadal siedział w celi i wyglądało na to, że celowo wprowadził nas w pułapkę. Zapewne taki był plan awaryjny, na wypadek gdyby ktoś z organizacji został złapany i zmuszony do składania zeznań. Teraz więc trzeba było przycisnąć Witta i wydobyć z niego wszelkie przydatne informacje.  
Kilkanaście minut później byliśmy z powrotem na posterunku strażników, lecz gdy po wejściu do środka przywitała nas Aleksandra, dziewczyna prowadząca miejscowy Punkt Medyczny, domyśliłem się, że coś jest nie tak.  
- Jesteście z powrotem, to dobrze. Mieliśmy wypadek... - urwała widząc moją minę.  
- Gdzie Gabriel? - zapytałem pełen najgorszych przeczuć.  
- Żyję, ale nawaliłem. - usłyszałem głos dobiegający z jednego z pokojów.  
Strażnik siedział na krześle z obandażowaną lewą ręką i ramieniem, prawą kostką, oraz sporym rozcięciem na czole.  
- Zaskoczyli mnie, Witt zdołał uciec... - zaczął wyjaśniać, gdy weszliśmy, przerwał jednak szybko i zapytał - A gdzie Clair?  
- Złapali ją. - powiedziałem cicho.  
Sytuacja była zła. Bardzo zła. Skoro porwali Clair, a nas zostawili w spokoju, to zapewne wiedzieli kim jest. Trafiła ona w ręce ludzi, którzy kiedyś tworzyli "Piękną Młodzież", ludzi których zdradziła i sprawiła, że wielu z nich trafiło do wiezienia. Kręcący się obok mnie Absol wyglądał na równie spanikowanego co ja. Wiedziałem, że muszę jak najszybciej ją znaleźć, że liczy się każda minuta i że jeśli nie zdążę, to dziewczyna może nawet zginać. Problem polegał na tym, że po ucieczce Witta nie było żadnego punktu zaczepienia, żadnego sposobu, który wskazałby gdzie zacząć poszukiwania...


	127. Rozliczenie

ODCINEK 127: ROZLICZENIE.

- Wezwałem wsparcie, niestety zjawią się za dwie, może nawet trzy godziny. - oznajmił Gabriel wchodząc powoli do pokoju, gdzie ja i Max staraliśmy się opracować dalszy plan działania. Absol kręcił się niespokojnie, Kadabra zaś siedział cierpliwie i chyba też myślał, bowiem oczy miał zamknięte, a łyżkę położył obok.  
- To za długo. Trzeba działać jak najszybciej. - zaprotestowałem.  
- Tak, wiem o tym - strażnik usiadł, zraniona noga, ręka i ramię sprawiały, że nie mógł się przemęczać - Niestety obecnie nie mamy żadnego punktu zaczepienia, nie wiemy od czego zacząć.  
- Przecież musi być coś, co da nam wskazówkę. Nie ma w mieście żadnych miejsc, gdzie grupa ludzi mogłaby ukryć siebie i Pokemony? - zapytałem podenerwowany.  
- Trzymaj i wypij do dna. - w odpowiedzi Aleksandra wcisnęła mi w rękę kubek z czymś, co wyglądało jak zioła uspokajające.  
- Szukałem ich jeszcze przed waszym przybyciem, bez rezultatu. W końcu całego miasta, budynek po budynku, przeszukać się nie da. - westchnął strażnik.  
Nie zważając na gorąco napoju wypiłem go szybko i faktycznie, trochę mi pomógł, a przynajmniej zacząłem logiczniej myśleć.  
- Właściwie może by się dało. - to mówiąc spojrzałem na Kadabrę.  
"Cały czas szukam... Ale nigdzie nie mogę... Jej namierzyć..." - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi stworka.  
- Dajesz radę objąć zasięgiem Czytania Umysłów całe miasto? - zapytałem.  
"Z trudem... Im większy obszar... Tym słabsza technika..."  
- Hmm... Wtedy zakłócenia wywołał Pokemon typu Ciemność, tak?- znów zapytałem.  
"Dokładnie... Silny Ciemniak... Silniejszy od innych... Gdyby był normalny... To pewnie bym sobie poradził..."  
- Dobrze, w takim razie spróbuj wyszukać właśnie Ciemniaki, a konkretnie zakłócenia przez nich wywoływane. Tak jak w Chęcinach. - zaproponowałem.  
"W całym mieście?" - zapytał stworek, a ja pokiwałem głową.  
"Będzie ciężko... Duży obszar... Ale dam z siebie wszystko..."  
Następnie łyżka leżąca dotąd obok Pokemona uniosła się i zawisła w powietrzu przed jego twarzą. Stworek się koncentrował, zapewne mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. Wiedziałem, że wykrycie Poka typu Ciemność jest trudne, ale Kadabra zdołał obejść ten problem. Szukał nie tyle Pokemonów, co zakłóceń jakie wywołuje ich obecność w zetknięciu z mocami psychicznymi, na które Ciemniaki były całkowicie odporne.  
- Max masz pod ręką mikstury wzmacniające? - zapytałem, widząc pot spływający z czoła Kadabry.  
- Jasne, jak będzie trzeba, to zmajstruję kolejne. Rozumiem, że Kadabra analizuje całe miasto? - dopytał się chłopak.  
- Tak, bowiem nie mamy czasu wędrować z miejsca na miejsce i szukać. - odparłem. Następnie zrobiłem szybki przegląd ekwipunku. PokeBalle na miejscu, scyzoryk w kieszeni, PokeEncyklopedia w kieszeni plecaka, aby w razie czego szybko można było po nią sięgnąć i wezwać pomoc. Właściwie przygotowywałem się jak na wojnę i w pewnym sensie to była wojna.  
"Skończyłem..." - usłyszałem głos Kadabry. Pokemon nadal siedział, ale teraz oddychał ciężko i był zmęczony jak po trudnej walce - "Kilka miejsc z Ciemniakami... Raczej dzikie... Jednak na północy... Jest coś innego... Zakłócenia działają inaczej... To musi być tam..."  
następnie stworek z trudem podszedł do mapy miasta, wiszącej na ścianie gabinetu strażnika, w którym się znajdowaliśmy i wskazał łyżką w miejsce, gdzie prawdopodobnie są złodzieje, Witt i porwana przez nich Clair.  
- Wysypisko śmieci i stare budynki, które obecnie są niezamieszkałe. Właśnie z powodu wysypiska. - rozpoznał miejsce strażnik.  
- No tak, mało kto tam chodzi, więc miejsce na bazę dobre. - pokiwała głową Aleksandra.  
- A i ukryć się można, wszak tam też byłem i też nic podejrzanego nie zauważyłem. - uzupełnił Gabriel.  
Max podał Psycho-Pokowi miksturę lecząco-wzmacniającą. Wprawdzie Kadabra mógł się uleczyć Uzdrowieniem, jednak ta technika działała głównie na rany i obrażenia z walki, a nie na psychiczne zmęczenie organizmu.  
"Dzięki... Tego mi było trzeba..." - pokiwał głową Pokemon.  
- Czyli, co teraz? - zapytał strażnik, niepotrzebnie zresztą, bowiem moja zawzięta mina dawała jasny przekaz.  
- Idziemy, niestety nie mamy czasu czekać. Jak wsparcie przybędzie, to powiadom ich gdzie mają się udać. - oznajmił Max, a następnie szybko zebrał swoje rzeczy, sprawdził PokeBalle i posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.  
- Tak, nie ma czasu do stracenia. I lepiej będzie dla nich, żebyśmy zdążyli na czas. - powiedziałem.  
- W takim razie powodzenia. Właściwie też powinienem iść, ale... - Gabriel wskazał na zraniona nogę - Nie chce was spowalniać.  
- Jasne, rozumiemy. Postaraj się, żeby wsparcie zjawiło się jak najszybciej. - odparł Max.  
I tak wyruszyliśmy z misją ratunkową. Początkowo nie musieliśmy się przejmować mijanymi nas przechodniami, w końcu byliśmy niemal w centrum miasta, jednak im bardziej na północ, tym bardziej trzeba było uważać. Wreszcie zwolniliśmy, gdyż w oddali widać już było opuszczone budynki, w których złodzieje mają kryjówkę. Były to stare magazyny, a sądząc po leżących w ich pobliżu starych zardzewiałych maszynach, służyły za składowisko tego typu odpadów.  
- Dobrze Kadara, analizuj otoczenie, musimy wyczuć jak najszybciej wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo, lub zakłócenia Absol czujesz coś? - poinstruowałem jedyne Pokemony, jakie obecnie były poza PokeBallami.  
"Wiem... Będzie ciężko... Jesteśmy na granicy zakłóceń Ciemniaka... Ale zrobię co będę mógł..." - odparł Psycho-Pok, czarno-biały stworek zaś zaczął intensywnie węszyć, aby po dłuższej chwili pokręcić przecząco głową, jednak nie odrywając nosa od ziemi powoli ruszył przed siebie.  
- Idziemy powoli i ostrożnie? - zapytał Max.  
- Tak , być może w obecnej sytuacji frontalny atak byłby lepszy, jednak nie możemy ryzykować, że skrzywdzą Clair. – odparłem, idąc powoli za Absolem i uważnie obserwując otoczenie.  
Było wczesne popołudnie, do wieczora jeszcze kilka godzin, a co za tym idzie cała okolica była dobrze widoczna. Minęliśmy kilka stosów desek ze starych mebli, wraki samochodów i sterty jakiegoś żelastwa. Absol wytrwale tropił, zaś Kadabra analizował otoczenie. Z miny stworka wnioskowałem, że już jest zmuszony walczyć z zakłóceniami, jakie wywoływał Ciemniak. Na szczęście o ile Psycho-Pok wiedział o jego obecności, tak on nie był w stanie nas wykryć.  
"Ktoś się zbliża..." - usłyszałem nagle, po czym Kadara wskazał na boczną uliczkę - "Osoba i Pokemon..."  
- Jeden człowiek i jeden Pok. Zachowajmy czujność. - powiedziałem cicho.  
Zatrzymaliśmy się nerwowo czekając kim okaże się przybysz. W każdej chwili byłem gotów na wypuszczenie Charizarda i rozpoczęcie regularnej walki, na razie jednak nie było takiej potrzeby.  
- A, tu jesteście. Naprawdę, jak już się daliście zauważyć włażąc na nasz teren, to moglibyście stać w miejscu i cierpliwie czekać. - powitał nas znajomy chłopak. Obok niego szedł żółty stwór z mnóstwem białych igieł na karku, elektryczny Jolteon.  
- Witt. - od razu go rozpoznałem. Były mentor Clair i człowiek, który nauczył ją złodziejskiego fachu.  
- Przyszły Wielki Mistrz Pokemon, ale nas zaszczyt kopnął. - chłopak uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
- Gdzie jest Clair? - zapytałem na tyle spokojnie, na ile mogłem.  
- Cierpliwości Mistrzuniu, nic jej nie jest. No prawie nic. Na razie szef chciałby was widzieć. Okazało się bowiem, że "Targowica" nie mówi nam wszystkiego. Gdyby od razu przyznali, kto ich dwukrotnie wykiwał, to i do razu wiedzielibyśmy z kim mamy do czynienia. - chłopak odwróciwszy się dał znak, abyśmy szli za nim.  
- Chyba nie mamy wyjścia. - szepnął Max.  
- Nie macie. I nie myślcie o ataku, bowiem to nasz teren i wiemy wszystko co się tu dzieje. - teraz Witt wskazał na pobliskie drzewo, na którym po dłuższej chwili dostrzegliśmy ukrytą wśród drzew niewielką kamerę.  
- Jest ich kilkanaście, umieszczone w strategicznych miejscach, dzięki czemu wiemy czy ktoś się zbliża, czy nie. Trochę roboty z instalacją było, ale lepsze to i pewniejsze niż polegać na mocach Psychików. Trzeba też przyznać, że ta miejscówka jest dobra, nawet bardzo dobra, o wiele lepsza od poprzedniej. Nawet zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie zostać tu dłużej. Niestety musiało się przyplątać dwóch trenerów i jedna zdrajczyni i tak znów trzeba będzie się ewakuować. - chłopak prowadził nas przez teren magazynów. Najchętniej najpierw bym go pobił, a potem zaczął zadawać pytania, niestety nie można było sobie na to pozwolić. Max idący obok uważnie obserwował otoczenie, Absol po pewnym czasie mruknął cicho informując, że wyczuwa zapach Clair, Kadabra zaś był skupiony i chyba nadal analizował okolicę, co mogło sugerować, że zakłócenia Ciemniaka osłabły, lub zniknęły całkowicie.  
- No i jesteśmy, zapraszam. - to mówiąc Witt otworzył drzwi do sporego magazynu. Okna budynku były szczelnie zabite deskami, tak że nie można było zobaczyć co jest w środku, wnętrze jednak oświetlało jasno kilkanaście lamp uwieszonych u sufitu. Było tu kilkadziesiąt mniejszych i większych skrzyń, zapewne ze sprzętem, oraz być może skradzionymi przedmiotami. Stanowiły one coś w rodzaju prowizorycznych ścian, bowiem przedzielały wnętrze magazynu na dwie części, uniemożliwiając dostrzeżenie drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Po naszej stronie było też stare biurko, przy którym teraz siedział dwudziestoparoletni mężczyzna i przyglądał się nam z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Obok niego siedział Sableye, zaś na biurku leżało kilka małych metalowych kulek, pistolet, PokeBall, oraz srebrne pióro Clair, którym mężczyzna bawił się od niechcenia. Co się od razy rzucało w oczy, to spora blizna na jego twarzy zaczynająca się w środku czoła, przecinająca lewe oko, zasłonięte czarną opaską i kończąca z boku policzka. Nie było wątpliwości, wiedzieliśmy z kim mamy do czynienia i kto jest szefem odrodzonej "Pięknej Młodzieży".  
- Kurt Gruber. – powiedziałem, starając się zachować spokój.  
- O, wiesz kim jestem? To chyba zaszczycony powinienem być. Ja wiem natomiast, że wy jesteście Tori i Max, dwójka trenerów, która uprzykrza życie moim pracodawcom. - powitał nas mężczyzna wrednie się uśmiechając.  
- Nie pozwolimy wam na męczenie Pokemonów. - odparłem z pewnością w głosie.  
- Tak, tak, już to słyszałem i to zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Widzisz Tori, przez kłopoty jakie sprawiacie, "Targowica" stara się mieć na was oko, lecz nie zawsze im to wychodzi. Przyznaję solidnie im zaszkodziliście po tej akcji w Warszawie, jednak nie na tyle, aby ich powstrzymać. Skontaktowałem się z jednym z ich szefów i dostałem szczegółowe instrukcje. Dowiedzieć się od was wszystkiego co możliwe, bowiem jestem pewny, że użyteczne informacje posiadacie. - to mówiąc Gruber podniósł znacząco srebrne pióro.  
- Wiecie co to jest? - zapytał Max.  
- Nie, ale to nie szkodzi, bowiem wy nam powiecie, prawda? - zapytał z uśmiechem mężczyzna.  
- Najpierw wypuść Clair. - odparłem spokojnie.  
- A tak, nasza mała "Zagubiona Dziewczynka". Naiwny jesteś, że jej wierzysz, wszak zdradzała każdego z kim była przez całe swoje życie. - odparł z sarkastycznym uśmiechem Kurt.  
- Po prostu traktowała innych tak, jak oni ją. - sprecyzowałem niewzruszony.  
Gruber skinął głową, a stojąca w głębi magazynu dwójka mężczyzn udała się na jego drugą, zasłoniętą skrzyniami stronę i po chwili przywlekli Clair. Wyglądała okropnie. Brudna, z obtarciami na rękach i twarzy, mokre włosy sprawiały wrażenie w jednym miejscu lekko przypalonych. Dziewczyna wprawdzie była przytomna, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem, może nie była w stanie. Czułem wzbierający we mnie gniew i gdyby nie głos Kadabry, prawdopodobnie rzuciłbym się na Grubera.  
"Uspokój się... Wyjdziemy z tego..." - cichy szept Poka sprawił, że zdołałem się opanować. Spojrzałem na Maxa i Asbola, zarówno chłopak jak i Pokemon byli gotowi do działania w każdej chwili. Trzeba jednak było wyczekać na odpowiedni moment, bowiem na razie sytuacja była zdecydowanie niekorzystna. Obok nas stał Witt i Jolteon, obok leżącej Clair dwóch mężczyzn, z których jednego rozpoznałem jako naszego przeciwnika ze starych magazynów. No i był jeszcze szef z Sableyem, a dodatkowo z pistoletem leżącym niedbale na jego biurku. Na razie trzeba było czekać.  
- Jak widzisz żyje. Może ją nieco poobijaliśmy, ale tak naprawdę sama jest sobie winna. - wyjasnil z uśmiechem Witt - Gdyby zechciała współpracować i wszystko nam powiedzieć, to nic byśmy jej nie zrobili, a tak...  
- Nie mądrz się chłopcze, bo i tak była lepsza od ciebie. Ona nic nie powiedziała, a tobie wystarczyło kilka ciosów i się wygadałeś. - przerwał mu rozbawiony Kurt.  
- Hej, przecież taki był plan. Jak ktoś wpadnie, to udaje że nie chce współpracować, a potem wprowadza strażników do hali, gdzie dostają łupnia. - zaprotestował chłopak.  
- Tylko, że w ich wypadku plan zdziałał w drugą stronę i łupnia dostaliśmy my. Cóż, "Targowica" uprzedzała, że zdolni z was trenerzy. I muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem - Gruber pokiwał głowa a wskazawszy na Clair kontynuował - Mimo tortur nic nie powiedziała. Zastanawialiśmy się właśnie, czy nie zabrać się za jej Pokemony, aby rozwiązać jej język, ale na szczęście zjawiliście się wy, więc myślę, że teraz sprawa będzie o wiele prostsza.  
Po tych słowach szef sięgnął po PokeBall i wypuścił z niego dwunożnego zielonego stora. Tyranitar, Pok typu Ciemność, a z miny Kadabry zrozumiałem, że to właśnie on był tym "najsilniejszym Ciemniakiem" z jakim stworek miał do czynienia.  
- No to zaczynamy drugą część przesłuchania. - powiedział spokojnie Kurt, zaś Pokemon wypuszczony obok Clair warknął krótko, a następnie uderzył mocno leżąca dziewczynę. Usłyszałem jej cichy jęk i krzyknąłem:  
- Przestań!  
- Jasne, jak tylko wszystko mi wyjaśnisz. Zacząć możesz od szczegółowego raportu ile Liga wie o "Targowicy". - odparł z uśmiechem Gruber.  
Spojrzałem zrezygnowany na Maxa. Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie wiedział co robić, tak jak ja. Sytuacja zdawała się beznadziejna, Absol stał obok nas i warczał wściekle, ale też zdawał sobie sprawę, że atak jest bezcelowy i prędzej zaszkodzi swojej opiekunce, niż zdoła jej pomóc. Kadabra zaś... Psycho-Pok patrzył cały czas na Tyranitara i wyglądało na to, że coś analizuje:  
"Nie poddawaj się... Mam plan.." - usłyszałem zaskoczony w głowie, bowiem sądziłem, że moce stworka zostały zablokowane obecnością Ciemniaka. Kiwnąłem tylko krótko głową, Max z Absolem zrozumieli sygnał i czekali w gotowości.  
- No co jest? Nadal milczysz? No to jeszcze raz. – polecił spokojnie szef.  
Tyranitar wykonał zamach łapą i zamierzał uderzyć ponownie, jednak tym razem jego atak zatrzymał się na zielonkawej mgiełce, którą wytworzył Kadabra. Stworek pojawił się tuż przed leżącą dziewczyna.  
- Żółtek? - wyszeptała cicho zdziwiona trenerka.  
- No nie żartuj sobie, przecież to Psychik, on nie ma szans z Pokemonem typu Ciemność, zwłaszcza tak silnym jak ten. - zaśmiał się krótko Gruber.  
-Właściwie powinieneś wiedzieć, że to jeden z najlepszych i najsilniejszych Poków, jakie wyszły z pierwszej fazy eksperymentów "Targowicy". - uzupełnił Witt, jednak krytyczne spojrzenie szefa uświadomiło mu, że chyba za dużo powiedział.  
- Dobra, jak chcecie się bawić, to proszę bardzo. Rozwalimy i zdrajczynię i twojego psycholka. Uderzaj. - polecił Kurt.  
Tym razem atak Tyranitara był silniejszy, znacznie silniejszy, bowiem kolejna Osłona została rozbita, a cios trafił prosto w brzuch Psycho-Poka. Kadabra jednak wytrzymał go, widać było po nim, że oberwał mocno, jednak stał nadal dzielnie na nogach. Domyślałem się co Pokemon kombinuje. Jeśli teraz przetworzy siłę ciosu i odda przeciwnikowi stosując Kontrę zapewne go porani, wszak Kontra była atakiem typu Walka, który świetnie działał na Poki typu Ciemność. Problem polegał na tym, że o ile ze zwykłym Tyranitarem taka taktyka mogłaby się udać, tak w wypadku stwora po eksperymentach "Targowicy" miałem dość poważne wątpliwości. No i nadal zostawał Jolteon, Sableye, oraz trzech mężczyzn plus szef.  
- No proszę, wytrzymały stwór, właściwe pierwszy który przetrwał ten cios. Niestety następny będzie ostatnim jaki poczuje. Tyranitar, pełna moc.  
"Nie wytrzyma tego..." - pomyślałem ze zgrozą patrząc, jak potężny Pokemon wykonuje kolejny zamach i z głośnym rykiem uderza w o wiele mniejszego od niego przeciwnika. I nagle stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał, bowiem Kadabra zablokował cios... Dwoma skrzyżowanymi łyżkami?  
"Dla mojego trenera ta dziewczyna jest najważniejszą osobą na świecie i zrobi wszystko, żeby ją ochronić. Dlatego ja, jako jego partner i towarzysz, jestem gotów na to samo." - usłyszałem w głowie głos Kadabry, a widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Maxa i podobne reakcje ludzi z "Pięknej Młodzieży" zrozumiałem, że tym razem oni również to usłyszeli.  
- Co jest? - zapytał zaskoczony Gruber, gdy żółty stworek z wrednym uśmiechem zalśnił i zaczął się zmieniać.  
- Teraz. – szepnąłem, w tej samej chwili doskakując do Witta obserwującego ewolucje Pokemona i silnym ciosem pieści powalając go na ziemię. Jolteon chciał mnie porazić elektrycznym atakiem, jednak wystrzelony pocisk przyjął na siebie Absol, aby następnie skoczyć na żółtego stworka i mocno uderzyć go pazurami.  
- Tyranitar, walcz! - krzyknął coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Kurt.  
"Chwilowo nie może." - usłyszeliśmy odpowiedź Kadabry, który zmienił się w chudego brązowo-żółtego Pokemona. Ogon prawie mu zanikł, wąsy znacznie urosły, no i teraz miał łyżkę w każdej ręce i obecnie wykorzystywał je jak kleszcze, w które schwytał łapę atakującego go Tyranitara. Przeciwnik starał się wyrwać, ale nie był w stanie. Nagle Psycho-Pok mocnym szarpnięciem rozdzielił chwyt i wystrzeliwszy biało-różowy promień odepchnął nim przeciwnika i posłał w ścianę ze skrzyń, które Pokemon rozbił swoją masą i sprawił, że częściowo go przysypały. Zapewne mieliśmy go już z głowy, a to znaczyło, że zastosowany przez mojego Pokemona atak musiał być typu Walka.  
- Przecież to niemożliwe, Psycho-Ataki nie działają na... Zabijcie ją! - Gruber otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i teraz wydał polecenie swoim ludziom, którzy nadal stali nieopodal Clair. Jednak Kadabra, który ostał się Alakazamem wskazał na nich łyżkami i oznajmiwszy krótko:  
"Nie pozwolę na to." - zastosował Psychike, gdyż sam poczułem lekkie ukłucie w mózgu.  
Na okrzyk szefa, oraz hałas wywołany przez powalonego Tyranitara, z drugiej części magazynu, niewidocznej poprzez skrzynie, przybiegło jeszcze czterech mężczyzn, w tym pozostała dwójka naszych przeciwników. Jednak oni również padli po chwili nieprzytomni na ziemię. Zrozumiałem ,że atak Psycho-Poka objął swym działaniem cały budynek, a i być może pobliskie tereny i miał za zadanie wyeliminować wszystkich przeciwników.  
Absol nadal walczył z Jolteonem, obecnie przyciskając stworka do ziemi i gryząc wściekle grzbiet i wystające z karku igły. Żółty Pokemon starał się go porazić wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, ale niewiele mu z tego wychodziło, wszak Absol już od dawna był odporny na paraliż. Po chwili stworek również odczul działanie Psycho-Ataku, bowiem stracił przytomność, podobnie jak Witt, który po moim ciosie starał się znów podnieść na nogi.  
Max tymczasem początkowo zamierzał dołączyć do walki, wypuścił nawet Venusaura, jednak teraz widząc, że sytuacja jest w miarę opanowana szybo zaczął grzebać w plecaku, zapewne w poszukiwaniu jakiś maści, czy bandaży, aby pomóc Clair.  
- I jak widzisz jednak przegrałeś. Poddaj się. - powiedziałem spokojnie do Kurta, który jako jedyny został na nogach, a to tylko dlatego, że obok niego stał Sableye, Ciemniak, którego moce widocznie chroniły mężczyznę.  
- Nie żartuj sobie... - mruknął cicho Gruber i nagle rzucił jedną z metalowych kulek, jakie leżały na biurku, a sekundę później w całym pomieszczeniu pojawił się ciemny dym ograniczający widoczność.  
- Nie pozwól mu uciec. - poleciłem Alakazamowi, niepotrzebnie jednak, bowiem usłyszawszy odgłos uderzenia zrozumiałem, że Kurt został właśnie zatrzymany.  
"Nie zwiał, ale mamy kłopot."- usłyszałem Psycho-Poka. Nie byłem pewny, co stworek ma na myśli, jednak gdy dym się rozwiał zrozumiałem.  
- Clair... -wyszeptałem cicho. Gruber leżał na podłodze, zaś dziewczyna stała obok niego i celowała z pistoletu wprost w mężczyznę. Trzęsła się i miała łzy w oczach, jednak była zdeterminowana i doskonale wiedziała co robi.  
- Dwa lata temu tego nie zrobiłam, ale teraz... Dostaniesz to, na co zasłużyłeś. – powiedziała cicho i spokojnie.  
- Nie żartuj dziewczynko, nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić. - odparł kpiąco Kurt.  
W odpowiedzi padł strzał, po którym mężczyzna złapał się za zranione ramię przeklinając cicho.  
- I nie myśl, że chybiłam. Może i jestem wykończona przez wasze przesłuchanie, ale mam dość sił, aby rozwiązać moje problemy do końca. - powiedziała Clair.  
Spojrzałem ze zgrozą na Maxa. Chłopak był bliżej trenerki, lecz z pewnością nie zdoła zareagować na tyle szybko, aby ją rozbroić. Absol stał obok mnie i piszczał cicho przestraszony. Sableya dostrzegłem leżącego na biurku, prawdopodobnie w dymie powalił go Alakazam stojący obok, zaś sam Pokemon patrzył na mnie wyczekująco:  
"Mogę ją powstrzymać, jasne. Paraliż, czy uśpienie to nie problem, ale wiesz, że ty to powinieneś zrobić." - usłyszałem głos Poka, a gdy dostrzegłem kiwanie głową Maxa zrozumiałem, że on również je słyszał i zgadza się ze stworkiem.  
- Clair... - zacząłem niepewnie podchodząc dwa kroki.  
- Spokojnie Tori, nic mi nie jest. Została tylko jedna rzecz do usunięcia i raz na zawsze uwolnię się od przeszłości. - odparła cicho dziewczyna.  
- Nie rób tego... - wyszeptał Gruber, teraz naprawdę przestraszony.  
- A czemu nie? Oszukiwałeś mnie i okłamywałeś przez trzy długie lata. Jak i wiele innych dzieciaków zapewne. "Życiowa szansa", jasne. Szukaliście frajerów, aby zarobić pieniądze. I mówiłeś, że to ci bogaci są źli. Może i niektórzy tak, ale wy jesteście gorsi, o wiele gorsi. Wykorzystujecie innych do własnych celów, a jak ktoś się buntuje, to go usuwacie. Sama nie wiem ile razy budziłam się w nocy z krzykiem, mając przed oczami matkę Squirtla zabijaną przez was. Teraz więc czas, aby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. - im dłużej dziewczyna mówiła, tym bardziej łzy płynęły jej z oczu. Jednak wiedziałem, że jeśli jej nie powstrzymam, to naprawdę zabije mężczyznę, przez którego trafiła do piekła zwanego "Piękną Młodzieżą".  
- Clair, nie zastrzelisz go! - powiedziałem stanowczo, powoli zbliżając się do trenerki.  
- Czemu nie Tori? To uczciwy układ. On i tak się nie zmieni, zawsze będzie kradł, oszukiwał i znęcał nad innymi, byle tylko zyskać coś na tym. - usłyszałem głos dziewczyny. Chciałem odpowiedzieć, lecz Clair zrobiła to szybciej, świetnie domyślając się mojej argumentacji:  
- I nawet nie żartuj, że stanę się taka jak on. Głupie gadanie przewrażliwionych obrońców moralności. Ja nie wykorzystuję innych, żeby się dorobić, nie kradnę, aby być bogata. Robiłam to, aby przeżyć, nic innego nie umiałam, zaś on... Śmierć to coś, co mu się należy. To zwykła sprawiedliwość. - powiedziała spokojnie.  
- Masz racje, nie staniesz się taka jak on, ale... – przerwałem, gdyż teraz byłem ledwie dwa metry od dziewczyny i leżącego Grubera - Sobą też już nie będziesz. Nie będziesz tą zwariowaną, nieprzewidywalną i zbyt pewną siebie trenerką, którą poznałem w niewielkim miasteczku i która mimo mego wielkiego sprzeciwu uparła się, aby mi towarzyszyć. Trenerką, której szalone pomysły sprawiały, że podróż w zbieraniu odznak nie była taka nudna i której pakowanie się w kłopoty i chęć na szukanie skarbów mimo że irytujące, to ubarwiały podróż. Wreszcie trenerką, która otworzyła się przede mną i zdecydowała zaufać i której ja też zaufałem i w której, sam nie wiem kiedy, ani dlaczego, mimo tak trudnego charakteru zdołałem się...  
Nie skończyłem mojej przemowy, nie musiałem, bowiem Clair płacząc wtuliła mi się w ramiona. Pistolet wypadł jej z rąk, zaś Alakazam dzięki telekinezie zadbał, aby wylądował daleko za zasięgiem leżącego Grubera, który teraz szyderczo się zaśmiał i chciał powiedzieć coś złośliwego, gdy z głośnym brzękiem trafiła go w głowę łyżka wyrzucona przez Psycho-Poka i pozbawiła przytomności.  
"Wymskła mi się." - usłyszałem cichy komentarz Pokemona, gdy przywołał do siebie z powrotem swój oryginalny pocisk. Skinąłem tylko głową w podzięce, przytulając uspokajająco i szepcząc cicho do płaczącej dziewczyny:  
- Już po wszystkim, naprawdę, już po wszystkim.  
- Zgadnijcie kto nadciąga. - mruknął Max po dłuższej chwili, wskazując w stronę drzwi do magazynu, przez które wszedł właśnie Strażnik Pokemon, a za nim trzech kolejnych.  
- Jak zwykle przychodzący na gotowe. - pokiwałem głową.  
- Dobrze powiedziane. - usłyszałem cichy szept Clair. Dziewczyna zdołała się już uspokoić i teraz wspierając na moim ramieniu, aby nie upaść i wycierając mokre od łez oczy obserwowała jak przybyłe wsparcie ogląda pole bitwy.  
- Rozumiem, że wszyscy cali? - zapytał strażnik wyglądający na dowódcę oddziału.  
- Prawie, bowiem wizyta w szpitalu dla jednej osoby będzie konieczna. - odparł Max wskazując na trenerkę.  
- Młody, nie przesadzaj. Dobra, jestem osłabiona i w ogóle, ale wystarczy dzień odpoczynku i... - przerwałem protesty Clair, oznajmiając stanowczo:  
- Tym razem moja kolej na ciąganie cię po lekarzach i szpitalach. Nie protestuj, trzeba sprawdzić, czy na pewno nic ci nie połamali, ani żadnych obrażeń wewnętrznych nie spowodowali.  
Dziewczyna tylko pokiwała z uśmiechem głową. Strażnicy Pokemon zabrali się zaś za wykonanie swojej pracy, czyli aresztowanie powoli odzyskujących przytomność ludzi z "Pięknej Młodzieży". Upewniwszy się, że sami damy sobie radę, pozwolili wrócić o własnych siłach na posterunek Gabriela. Po drodze Clair zabrała srebrne pióro, jakie Gruber pozostawił na swym biurku. Następnie zaprowadziliśmy dziewczynę do miejscowego szpitala na oględziny. Tak jak mówiła, poza osłabieniem i obtarciami nic jej nie było. Złamań nie wykryto, siniaków też prawie nie miała, jednak na wszelki wypadek powinna zostać w szpitalu trzy dni, celem obserwacji i wypoczynku. Niestety nie mogłem cały czas jej towarzyszyć, zresztą sama twierdziła, że mimo ewolucji Kadabry nadal powinienem wykorzystać ten czas na trening. Skoro teraz wracamy już niemal wprost do Krakowa i pojedynek rewanżowy o Odznakę Mocy jest bardzo blisko, to muszę być na niego gotowy. Dodatkowo drugiego dnia w mieście zjawił się Poniatowski, wprawdzie anonimowo, ale my i tak bez trudu go rozpoznaliśmy. Pogratulował nam dobrze wykonanej roboty, oraz przyniósł Clair dobre wieści:  
- No "Zagubiona Dziewczynko", twoje konto jest czyste. - oznajmił z uśmiechem.  
- Heh, tylko czemu mam wrażenie, że wiedziałeś kim jestem, jeszcze nim zaczęła się cała ta afera. - odparła sarkastycznie dziewczyna.  
- Cóż, masz rację. Gdy wasze działania zaczęły być coraz bardziej dostrzegane w Lidze, zacząłem się zastanawiać kim ty właściwie jesteś. W wypadku Maxa, czy Toriego sprawa była prosta, zaś ty byłaś niewiadomą. - odparł mężczyzna kiwając głową.  
- I oczywiście się słowem nie zająknąłeś. - wtrąciłem się do rozmowy, bowiem w pokoju szpitalnym poza szefem Ligi Pokemon i Clair byłem ja, Max, no i Absol leżący cały czas przy łóżku swej opiekunki i nie pozwalający nikomu się przegonić.  
- No wiesz Tori, to akurat dobrze. Takie sprawy lepiej żeby Clair sama nam powiedziała. - usprawiedliwiał mężczyznę Max.  
- Otóż to i cieszę się, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Tak jak mówiłem, po drobnym śledztwie odkryłem, że Clair to ta mała spryciara, co to uprzykrzała życie bogaczom na Śląsku kilka lat temu. Tylko że skoro teraz wędrowała po świece jako trenerka i wszystko wskazywało na to, że chce być dobrą osobą, to postanowiłem nie interweniować i czekać. Jak widać opłaciło się, bowiem po raz kolejny udało się nam zaszkodzić "Targowicy"  
- Ehhh... - westchnąłem - Po pierwsze nie wam, tylko nam, bo jak zwykle wszystko robimy za was, a po drugie... Clair, miałem ci przypomnieć, że masz zdzielić po łbie Poniatowskiego, jak go znowu spotkamy. - powiedziałem poirytowany.  
- No proszę, jak oni się teraz dobrze rozumieją. - mruknął mężczyzna mrugając porozumiewawczo do Maxa, po czym obaj zaczęli się śmiać.  
Korzystając z okazji, poza podzieleniem się informacjami dotyczącymi "Targowicy", zdecydowaliśmy również wypytać Poniatowskiego szczegółowo o wszystko co wie o Legendarnych Pokemonach i wojnie Legend. Niestety okazało się, że wszelkie jego informacje pokrywają się z tym, czego dowiedzieliśmy się od Lugii. Wniosek był z tego taki, że na rozwiązanie zagadki, czego może chcieć ode mnie Trójca Stwórców pozostaje poczekać. Wprawdzie Poniatowski stwierdził, że skoro Lugia sama zdecydowała się z nami spotkać, to powinniśmy się czuć "Wybrańcami", jednak miałem przeczucie, że to nie o to jej chodziło, gdy użyła tego określenia w stosunku do mnie.  
Po trzech dniach Clair niemal zupełnie wyleczona opuściła szpital. Przez ten czas ja podszkoliłem swoje Pokemony, podobnie jak Max i teraz wracaliśmy wreszcie do Krakowa. Górski trening można było uznać za zakończony i jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to za kilka dni stoczę rewanżowy pojedynek o Odznakę Mocy i przekonam się o ile silniejszy się stałem.


	128. Komedia prawie romantyczna

ODCINEK 128: KOMEDIA PRAWIE ROMANTYCZNA.

Wczoraj opuściliśmy Nowy Sącz, ku wielkiej radości Clair, która po trzech dniach wypoczynku w szpitalu była mocno wynudzona. Wprawdzie na ile to było możliwe staraliśmy się dotrzymać jej towarzystwa, ale wiadomo było, że cały dzień w sali szpitalnej siedzieć nam nie pozwolą. Tak więc czas wolny spożytkowany został na kontynuację treningów naszych Pokemonów. Może i Charizard opanował smoczy atak, a Kadabra ewoluował, ale wiadomo było, że rewanżowy pojedynek o Odznakę Mocy będzie ciężki, więc trzeba się do niego przygotować jak najlepiej. Obecnie zaś wędrowaliśmy polną drogą i powoli zbliżaliśmy do niewielkiej wioski położonej nad malowniczym jeziorem. Miejsce w sam raz na przerwę obiadową. Clair wprawdzie uważała, że jest w pełni wyleczona i kategorycznie sprzeciwiła się moim pomysłom podróży na grzbiecie Stantlera, jednak mimo to staraliśmy się z Maxem nie narzucać zbyt dużego tempa wędrówki. Tym sposobem czas podróży do Krakowa mógł się wydłużyć nawet do tygodnia, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio, wszak do Finałów Ligi Pokemon było na tyle dużo czasu, że bez trudu powinienem dozbierać brakujące odznaki.  
- Znowu mamy przykład dobrych i złych wieści. – oznajmił Max, gdy wkroczyliśmy do wioski.  
- Mamy miasteczko na przerwę obiadową, wiec to chyba dobrze. - stwierdziłem.  
- Tak, ale Punktu Medycznego tu nie mają, a to już mniej dobrze. - odparł chłopak.  
Niestety miał rację, jako że wioska zbyt wielka nie była, a i główne trasy trenerskie przez nią nie prowadziły, to i potrzeby na budowę Punktu Medycznego nie było.  
- No, ale chyba jakieś miejsce gdzie dają jeść, to tu jest? - zapytała Clair, rozglądając po mijanych budynkach, głównie domkach mieszkańców, a niektórzy z nich również spoglądali na nas z zainteresowaniem. No tak, trenerów tu zapewne zbyt wielu nie bywa.  
Na szczęście w centrum miasteczka wypatrzyliśmy coś, co można było nazwać hotelikiem dla podróżnych, gdzie za niewielką opłatą możliwy był zarówno wynajem pokoi na noc, jak i zjedzenie porządnego obiadu.  
- Niestety trenerzy, Pokemonów nie obsługujemy, więc prosiłabym o ich zawrócenie - usłyszeliśmy od kobiety stojącej przy barze i zapewne przyjmującej zamówienia.  
- Cóż, w sumie nawet mnie to nie dziwi. - to mówiąc Max zawrócił Bellossoma. Ja nie miałem tego problemu, gdyż Noctowl tradycyjnie został na zewnątrz i znając go siedział obecnie na dachu budynku i zdążył już zasnąć.  
- Hmm... Może powinnam protestować? Potargować się, albo coś? - zapytała Clair, a Absol zamruczał coś niezbyt miłego pod adresem właścicielki lokalu.  
- Tak i efektem tego będzie wygonienie nas z miasteczka, jako "trenerów co to sprawiają kłopoty". - odparłem kręcąc krytycznie głową.  
- I przypominam, że może tereny górskie już za nami, jednak w małych miejscowościach nadal powinniśmy pamiętać o tak zwanych "zamkniętych społecznościach." - zasugerował Max, przypominając mniejsze lub większe kłopoty, jakie mieliśmy z mieszkańcami górskich i podgórskich miasteczek podczas naszej wędrówki.  
- No dobra, niech wam będzie. - westchnęła trenerka zawracając Absola.  
Następnie zajęliśmy jeden z wolnych stolików, co trudne nie było, gdyż prawdopodobnie byliśmy jedynymi gośćmi hoteliku.  
- Witam podróżników. Rzadko się widuje trenerów w naszej okolicy, w końcu szlak trenerski jakieś trzydzieści kilometrów na północ od nas jest. - zagadnęła młoda dziewczyna, która zjawiła się, aby przyjąć od nas zamówienie.  
- Wiemy, trening sobie urządzaliśmy i teraz wracamy na częściej uczęszczane przez trenerów tereny. - wyjaśniłem krótko.  
Po złożeniu i zrealizowaniu zamówienia można było zacząć obiadowanie, a także naradę wobec dalszej podróży.  
- Tak jak ustaliliśmy, na północ do Brzeska, a potem przez Bochnię i Wieliczkę wracamy do Krakowa? - dopytała Clair z wyświetloną mapą w PokeEncyklopedii.  
- Dokładnie. Wiem, że moglibyśmy skrócić nieco drogę przez pola i lasy i zaoszczędzić z jeden dzień, ale będąc w Wieliczce będziemy mieć okazję zwiedzić tamtejszą kopalnię soli. - pokiwałem głową.  
- Heh, tylko co w niej ciekawego, to nie wiem. - mruknęła sceptycznie dziewczyna.  
- Najstarsza kopalnia soli w kraju, obecnie bardziej atrakcja turystyczna, chociaż swą pierwotną funkcję też spełnia. Sporo sal z posągami wyrzeźbionymi z soli, parę ciekawostek na temat przeszłości, może natrafilibyśmy tam na coś interesującego. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- Tak Młody, może jeszcze powiesz, że skarby tam są jakieś? - zapytała sarkastycznie Clair.  
- Niewykluczone, wszak to stara kopalnia. - pokiwałem głową kryjąc uśmiech, gdy trenerka posłała mi krytyczne spojrzenie i tylko pokręciła głową.  
- To naprawdę tak nie działa. Nie będę łazić gdzie chcecie tylko dlatego, że są tam skarby... Albo rzadkie Pokemony... - wymruczała wzdychając.  
Tymczasem drzwi do hoteliku otworzyły się i do wnętrza wkroczyło czterech chłopaków w naszym wieku, może nieco starszych. Zapewne zamierzali również zjeść obiad, gdyż początkowo skierowali się w stronę baru, jednak widząc naszą trójkę przystanęli zainteresowani.  
- Hmm... Kłopoty? - szepnął cicho Max dyskretnie ich obserwując.  
- Nawet jeśli, to po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie będziemy się nawet wysilać. - mruknęła Clair.  
Na szczęście dziewczyna dobrze zniosła całą aferę z "Piękną Młodzieżą' i podzieleniem się z nami opowieścią o swojej przeszłości. Gdybym miał zgadywać, powiedziałbym że jej to pomogło, a z pewnością cała przygoda sprawiła, że teraz ja i trenerka byliśmy więcej niż przyjaciółmi, chociaż żadne z nas nie wiedziało jak, albo nie chciało zaczynać rozmowy ustalającej jakie właściwie są relacje między nami.  
- A wy to chyba tu nowi jesteście. - zagadnął jeden z chłopaków, podchodząc powoli do naszego stolika.  
- Thomas, pamiętasz co ci ostatnio mówiłam. Nie wszczynaj awantur, bo się w końcu doigrasz. - usłyszeliśmy głos właścicielki hoteliku. Kobieta bowiem stała cały czas za barem, jednak jej uwaga była jedyną reakcją. I niestety wyglądało na to, że chłopaki całkowicie ją zignorowali.  
- Tak, z pewnością was tu wcześniej nie widziałem, bowiem zapamiętałbym taką ślicznotkę. - po tych słowach chłopak przystawił krzesło, obok tego na którym siedziała Clair i bezceremonialnie na nim usiadł. Dodatkowo towarzysząca mu trójka kompanów przysiadła się do stolika obok i teraz z rozbawieniem obserwowała zachowanie swojego "szefa".  
- Jednak kłopoty. - mruknął Max tak cicho, że tylko ja go usłyszałem. No i Clair, która po uwadze Thomasa rozejrzała się z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, aby po chwili zdumiona zapytać:  
- Ślicznotka? Gdzie, bo nie widzę żadnej?  
- Hehe, zabawne. - uśmiechnął się Thomas. - O tobie mówię piękna pani. Twe oczy jak te jeziora leśne, twe włosy jak łany zbóż i... Eee... - tu chłopak lekko się zaciął, nie bardzo wiedząc jak kontynuować i spojrzał ku kompanom szukając wsparcia.  
- Zboże to chyba żółte i proste jest, a nie ciemnobrązowe i kręcone. – mruknąłem, patrząc na włosy Clair.  
Po mojej uwadze Max starał się wyglądać tak poważnie, jak to tylko możliwe, Clair uśmiechnęła się tylko, zaś Thomas spojrzał na mnie groźnie:  
- Z tobą nie rozmawiam koleś, więc się nie wtrącaj. - mruknął gniewnie.  
- Taaa... To ciekawe, wchodzisz jak do siebie, zachowujesz się jak w domu, zaczynasz rozmowę z nieznajomymi nawet się nie przedstawiając, ale to pewnie ja jestem ten niewychowany. - odparłem niewzruszony.  
- Ah, oczywiście, gdzie moje maniery. Piękna pani raczy wybaczyć, Thomas me imię, twój użino... unoży... użo... Ekhm... Twój sługa. - to mówiąc chłopak chciał chwycić rękę Clair i zapewne pocałować w dżentelmeńskim geście, jednak gdy Max zaczął się głośno śmiać, a ja uderzyłem dłonią w czoło, znów musiał przerwać swe "zaloty".  
- A wam się coś nie podoba może? Już mówiłem, że z wami nie rozmawiam. - warknął chłopak pod naszym adresem.  
- Tak, oczywiście. A może zapytałbyś tej "pięknej pani", czy ona zechce z tobą rozmawiać? - odparłem, widząc że Clair sama nie wie, czy powinna się zirytować na zachowanie chłopaka, czy wziąć przykład z Maxa i zwyczajnie wyśmiać jego nieudane próby podrywu.  
- Oczywiście, że zechce. Wszak jestem najlepszym, najpopularniejszym i najbardziej znanym chłopakiem w całym mieście. - odparł Thomas z pewnością w głosie.  
- I najbardziej zarozumiałym. - mruknąłem cicho.  
Tym razem Thomas uznał, że moich uwag pod jego adresem jest chyba za dużo, bowiem wstał i zbliżywszy się do mnie oznajmił groźnie:  
- Słuchaj no chłopczyku, nie wtrącaj się i nie przeszkadzaj, bo ci mordkę przemodeluję, rozumiesz?  
Max cicho chichotał obok mnie, Clair patrzyła z zainteresowaniem, ciekawa mojej reakcji ja zaś... Cóż, też chciało mi się śmiać z absurdalności tego wszystkiego. Uznałem jednak, że mimo wszystko co za dużo, to niezdrowo, no i pamiętając o ostrzeżeniu właścicielki hoteliku sięgnąłem od niechcenia do paska, a odczepiwszy PokeBall z Breloomem zapytałem:  
- Wiesz co to jest? To jest domek silnego Pokemona, który z radością ciebie przemodeluje, jak nie zaczniesz zachowywać się jak cywilizowany człowiek. - odparłem spokojnie uśmiechając na koniec.  
- Hę? Znaczy się... Trenery jesteście. - to mówiąc chłopak wstał, dał sygnał swoim kompanom i powoli udali się do wyjścia. Thomas mruczał jeszcze przez drogę cicho, lecz na tyle wyraźnie, że bez trudu go słyszeliśmy:  
- Kozak jeden, bez Pokemonów nic by nie zrobił.  
- Powiedział ten, co chodzi z obstawą. – odparłem cicho.  
Po chwili mogliśmy w spokoju dokończyć obiad. Właścicielka hoteliku podeszła do nas i pokiwała głową z uśmiechem:  
- Dziękuje, że rozwiązaliście problem bezkonfliktowo. Thomas właściwie nie jest zły, po prostu młody, to i musi się wyszaleć. Jedni wędrują i zbierają odznaki, inni... No sami widzieliście.  
- Starają się kozaczyć, gdzie nie trzeba. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Jednak mimo wszystko skoro i tak nie planowaliśmy tu noclegu, to sugeruję dokończyć jedzenie i ruszać w dalszą drogę. Tak na wszelki wypadek,. - wtrącił Max.  
- No cóż... Trenerzy za często się u nas nie pojawiają, więc i nie dziwne, że dla miejscowych jesteście czymś w rodzaju atrakcji. Róbcie jak uważacie, jakby co pokój na noc też mogę wam wynająć. - po tych słowach właścicielka hoteliku udała się na zaplecze. Clair chyba tylko na to czekała, bowiem po chwili kręcąc sceptycznie głową oznajmiła:  
- Wiesz Toriś, uważam że bardziej wojowniczy powinieneś być.  
- Eeee... Znaczy, że co? - zapytałem nie do końca rozumiejąc o co dziewczynie chodzi.  
- No zgoda, przegadywanka słowna ci wyszła całkiem nieźle, ale straszenie Pokami? - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- W końcu trenerem jestem, prawda? - przypomniałem.  
- Heh, no tak, jasne, trenerem jesteś. Ja też trenerką jestem i co? Czy to znaczy, że każdy problem powinnam rozwiązywać dzięki Pokom? Jasne, jakby co, to Absolek mi pomoże, ale własna inicjatywa też się przydaje. - zaczęła tłumaczyć dziewczyna.  
- Hej, czekaj chwilkę. Ty byś chciała żebym ja temu Thomasowi nos złamał, czy coś w tym stylu? - zapytałem lekko zaskoczony.  
- No cóż... Byłoby ciekawie, przecież został uprzedzony, że w końcu się doigra. No i w pewien sposób wyszłoby romantycznie.- odparła Clair.  
- Romantycznie? Wolę nie wiedzieć jaka jest twoja definicja słowa "romantyczność". - odparłem sceptycznie.  
- Nie? Naprawdę? Wiesz Toriś, kiedyś może ci się ta wiedza przydać. - odparła dziewczyna z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
Po ostatnich słowach trenerki Max prychnął, starając się powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu.  
- Co Młody, coś nie tak? - zapytała Clair, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie.  
- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. Wiecie, jak chcecie pobyć chwilę sami czy cos, to dajcie znać, a pójdę się przejść... Czy coś. - odparł rozbawiony chłopak.  
- Bardzo śmieszne. Nie nabijaj się, bo zaprezentuje Torisiowi kilka ciosów zaczepno-obronnych i ty posłużysz za worek treningowy. - odparła z obrażoną miną trenerka.  
- Ano właśnie. Po co ja mam się wysilać i łamać komuś nos, jak przecież sama świetnie sobie radzisz. - podchwyciłem uwagę dziewczyny.  
- No niby tak, ale przecież wiesz, że to facet powinien bronić... Eeee... Bronić swojej... - twarz Clair zaczęła robić się czerwona, w końcu dziewczyna przez całe swoje życie była sama, więc nic dziwnego, że teraz przyznanie na głos do tego, że jest ktoś na kim jej zależy mogło być dla niej kłopotliwe. Dla mnie zresztą też było i chyba również lekko się zaczerwieniłem, więc aby wybrnąć z niezręcznej sytuacji, pokiwałem z uśmiechem głową i powiedziałem pojednawczo:  
- W porządku, rozumiem o co chodzi, ale nie obiecuję, że będę nad tym pracował.  
Na szczęście to wystarczyło, aby zakończyć zbyt kłopotliwą jak dla mnie dyskusje. Wkrótce obiad został zjedzony, a my byliśmy gotowi do drogi.  
- Powodzenia i szczęśliwej podróży. - pożegnała nas właścicielka hoteliku.  
- Proszę oglądać Finały Ligi Pokemon za kilka miesięcy. Będzie się mogła pani pochwalić, że ten tutaj - Clair wskazała na mnie - Stołował się w pani restauracji.  
- No tak, nie ma to jak reklama. - mruknął rozbawiony Max.  
- Taaa... I Podobno to Poniatowski zakłada mi fanklub. - odparłem równie cicho.  
Kilkanaście minut później opuszczaliśmy już miasteczko. Pokemony również zostały wypuszczone i teraz Bellossom radośnie wędrował obok Maxa, zaś Absol idąc obok Clair zatrzymał się nagle i zaczął węszyć.  
- Co jest? Co wyczułeś? - zapytała dziewczyna.  
Na odpowiedź nie trzeba było długo czekać, bowiem szybko nadleciał Noctowl, jak zwykle patrolujący teren przed nami i krótkim hukaniem oznajmił, że na polach oddzielających miasteczko od lasu stoi czterech chłopaków i wygląda na to, że na kogoś czekają.  
- Oho, czyli jednak będzie ciąg dalszy. - westchnąłem, domyślając się, że to nas oczekuje wspomniana czwórka.  
- No Tori, bądź dzielny. - mruknął pocieszająco Max.  
- No i nadchodzą. Witam piękną panią i witam również pana kozaczącego. - usłyszeliśmy na powitanie.  
- Thomas, tak? Chcesz coś konkretnego? Bo właściwie w podróży jesteśmy i trochę się nam spieszy. - powiedziałem spokojnie.  
- "Coś konkretnego?" A owszem kozaczku, chcę "coś konkretnego". - odparł chłopak, a jego kompani pokiwali z uśmiechem głowami.  
Spojrzałem na Maxa, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, a rękę miał już na PokeBallach, ja zresztą podobnie. Właściwie używanie Poków do walki z ludźmi było zakazane, ale wiedzieliśmy, że atakować nie będziemy, a jedynym naszym celem byłoby nastraszenie uciążliwych chłopaków. Clair jednak stała spokojnie, a widząc nasze reakcje tylko pokręciła głową. Ona wiedziała o co chodzi i niestety ja też się domyślałem.  
- Kozaczku bez tych piłek i potworków co w nich mieszkają. Pojedynek, ale wiesz, taki męski, na pieści. - oznajmił Thomas.  
- Hmm... Ale właściwie dlaczego? - zapytałem z udawanym niezrozumieniem na twarzy.  
- Jak to "dlaczego"? Pokazać chcę pięknej pani, że podróżuje w towarzystwie mięczaka, który bez Pokemonów nic nie znaczy. - odparł ze złośliwym uśmiechem Thomas. Zauważyłem, że oczy Clair zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Cóż, może i mnie niezbyt obeszła obelga chłopaka, jednak trenerka uznała chyba, że pozwala on sobie na zbyt wiele.  
- No dawaj kozaczku. Jeden cios i leżysz. Spokojnie, nic ci nie połamię. - zachęcał Thomas, zbliżywszy się do nas.  
Noctowl wylądował na pobliskim drzewie i obserwował uważnie, gotów do działania w każdej chwili, podobnie jak stojący obok Maxa Bellossom. Absol początkowo warczał gniewnie, ale gdy Clair gestem nakazała mu zachować spokój, teraz siedział na ziemi i przyglądał się wszystkiemu, podobnie jak jego opiekunka.  
- Wiesz, moim zdaniem coś takiego jak walka o dziewczynę to zwykła głupota. - powiedziałem spokojnie.  
- Głupota? Ha, powiedz po prostu, że się boisz i że w zwykłej walce nie masz szans nawet z inwalidą. - odparł szyderczo chłopak.  
- Ehhh... Problem polega na tym, że Clair nie jest rzeczą o która można się bić, tylko osobą, która ma uczucia. Dlatego uważam, że to ona powinna wybierać i to od jej oceny zależy, czy jestem silny czy nie i czy bez Poków jestem kimś, czy też nikim. - starałem się wytłumaczyć Thomasowi głupotę jego rozumowania, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby moja argumentacja cokolwiek zdziałała.  
- Nie gadaj głupot, tylko walcz. Co z tego, że ona ma uczucia? Ja też mam i czuję, że ty się po prostu boisz. - odparł chłopak teraz stojąc ledwo kilka metrów od nas.  
"Co z tego że ona ma uczucia?" – pomyślałem i poczułem, że ta uwaga faktycznie mnie zdenerwowała, a dłonie zacisnęły w pięści.  
- A to z tego, że z jej uczuciami nikt się nigdy nie liczył. - szepnąłem tak cicho, że Thomas mnie nie usłyszał, w odróżnieniu od Maxa i Clair i teraz dziewczyna skinęła tylko głową w podziękowaniu i podeszła kilka kroków stając tuż przed chłopakiem.  
- Witam panienkę, czyżbyś zdecydowała się rzucić tego frajera i pozwolić, aby tak światły człowiek jak ja pokazał ci... Agh... - Thomas nie skończył swego przemówienia, bowiem Clair szybko wykonanym kopniakiem w goleń sprawiła, że chłopak upadł na ziemię, a gdy dodatkowo poprawiła ciosem w kark, niemal stracił przytomność.  
- Tylko nie panienka. - odparła, po czym spojrzała groźne na kompanów leżącego Thomasa.  
- Następny? - zapytała ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
- Nie... My... Podziękujemy i... Tego... Przepraszamy, za zachowanie naszego kolegi. - wyjąkał w końcu jeden z nich, gdy drugi pomagał wstać zamroczonemu Thomasowi.  
- No to życzymy miłego dnia i do zobaczenia. - to mówiąc Clair uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i powoli ruszyła drogą. Absol poderwał się z ziemi i pobiegł za swoją opiekunką. Spojrzałem na Maxa, trener tylko wzruszył ramionami i udał się w ślad trenerki i tak już po kilku minutach zostawiliśmy za sobą zarówno miasteczko, jak i kłopotliwych chłopaków w nim mieszkających.  
- Tak jak mówiłem, sama świetnie sobie radzisz. - pochwaliłem dziewczynę, gdy droga z polnej zaczęła zmieniać się w leśną, a po jej obu stronach zaczęło o pojawiać się coraz więcej drzew.  
- Co nie zmienia faktu, że ty też mogłeś coś takiego zaprezentować. - odparła krytycznie.  
- Hej ,ale to przecież nie o to chodzi, żeby agresją rozwiązywać wszelkie problemy. Właściwie przecież trenerzy tak nie postępują, pamiętasz? - starałem się przypomnieć dziewczynie, że wszelkie konflikty powinniśmy się starać rozwiązać jak najbardziej pokojowo.  
- Niby tak, ale w pewnych problematycznych sytuacjach mógłbyś być bardziej wojowniczy. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- Szczerze mówiąc, problematyczne to są twoje pomysły z tym, że szpanować powinienem. - odarłem, a gdy trenerka posłała mi pytające spojrzenie wyjaśniłem:  
- No wiesz, najpierw to ciągłe namawianie do latania na Charizardzie, teraz ten cały pojedynek o... - zająknąłem się nieco zmieszany - No, o ciebie. Ale jak mówiłem, uważam takie cos za głupotę, w końcu sama masz prawo wybierać, czy kogoś lubisz czy nie.  
- Tak Toriś i dzięki za to, że liczysz się z moimi uczuciami. - Clair uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością - Widzisz, to jest trochę nowe dla mnie. W końcu sam wiesz, zawsze sama, ciągle oszukiwana i tak dalej. - westchnęła.  
- Ja cię nie oszukam, a gdyby kiedyś tak się stało... Cóż, wtedy możesz mi połamać ręce i nogi, czy coś w tym stylu. W końcu coś mi się zdaje, że dałabyś sobie z tym radę. - odparłem ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
- Tak, zapamiętam to sobie, więc uważaj. - pogroziła mi palcem - No i niech ci będzie, chyba faktycznie powinnam zaakceptować fakt, że może i chcesz zostać Największym Trenerem Pokemon, ale mimo to skromnie podchodzisz do swojej osoby i tego jak ci idą postępy zarówno w treningu Poków, jak i zbieraniu odznak. Właściwie... - dziewczyna przerwała na moment, aby spojrzeć na mnie uważnie – Właściwie między innymi za to tak cię lubię. - dokończyła.  
Pokiwałem z uśmiechem głową. Miała rację, może i miałem te jedenaście odznak, a wśród Strażników Pokemon stałem się znaną osobą, jednak nie czułem się jak ktoś wyjątkowy, a i sama sława początkowo była dla mnie irytująca, chociaż ostatecznie zdołałem się do niej przyzwyczaić.  
- Hej, tylko niech ci się nie zdaje, że przestanę cię dopingować. W końcu jestem twoją pierwszą fanką, sam to przyznałeś dawno temu. - dodała dziewczyna po chwili, aby następnie rozejrzeć się po lesie, do którego już wkroczyliśmy i zawołać.  
- Młody, przestań się wygłupiać i dreptaj tu ładnie z nami. Jak naprawdę będziemy chcieć chwilę prywatności, to z pewnością cię o tym powiadomię!  
Dopiero teraz zauważyłem bowiem, że Max, prawdopodobnie już na początku naszej rozmowy zwolnił dyskretnie kroku i teraz szedł dwadzieścia metrów za nami z niewinnym uśmiechem. Co gorsza w ślad za nim poszedł nie tylko Bellossom, ale i Absol Clair, a nawet Noctowl krążąc nad całą trojką i cicho hukając, co interpretowałem jako śmiech. Westchnąwszy zrozumiałem, że teraz relacje miedzy mną, a zwariowaną trenerką będą głównym obiektem żartów w naszej drużynie. No cóż, zapewne z czasem zdołam się do tego przyzwyczaić, a na razie... Na razie zgodnie z zasadą "Jak wpadłeś między Murkowy, to kracz jak one" trzeba było się z tego śmiać. Kontynuowaliśmy więc podróż powrotną do Krakowa, a myślami planowałem już powoli przebieg mojego rewanżowego pojedynku. Wcześniej jednak mieliśmy jeszcze odwiedzić Wieliczkę i tamtejszą kopalnię soli i kto wie, jaka tajemnicza przygoda nas tam czeka...


	129. Kopalnia soli

ODCINEK 129: KOPALNIA SOLI.

Od Krakowa i co za tym idzie, rewanżowego pojedynku o Odznakę Mocy dzieliło nas ledwie dzień drogi. Musiałem przyznać, że z niecierpliwością oczekuję wyzwania Lidera Kraka na drugie starcie, na razie jednak trzeba było wstrzymać się z ekscytacją, bowiem dotarliśmy do ostatniego punktu na planie naszej drogi powrotnej, czyli do Wieliczki.  
- Największa i najstarsza kopalnia soli w kraju, czy tak Młody? - zapytała Clair, gdy siedzieliśmy w Punkcie Medycznym jedząc obiad.  
- Dokładnie. Powstała mniej więcej wtedy co Gwardia Pokemon, chociaż niektórzy sądzą, że jest jeszcze starsza. - odparł trener.  
- I dlatego powinniśmy udać się tam na zwiedzanie. Może odkryjemy coś ciekawego, czego zwykli ludzie nie dostrzegają. – przypomniałem nasz nieco dziwny plan.  
- "Zwykli ludzie". No tak ,wszak my jesteśmy wielcy, fajni i tak dalej. - mruknęła z uśmiechem Clair, trącając pióro Lugii zwyczajowo wpięte za uchem we włosy.  
- Tylko jeszcze autografów nikt od nas nie chce. - zażartował cicho Max.  
Faktem było bowiem, że wróciliśmy do tak zwanej "cywilizacji" i obecnie na trasie którą wędrowaliśmy trenerzy nie byli czymś nadzwyczajnym, podobnie jak liczni turyści. Kopalnia soli bowiem poza pełnieniem swej podstawowej funkcji, stała się również znaną atrakcją turystyczną i ludzi chcących ją pozwiedzać było dużo, nawet bardzo dużo.  
Po zakończeniu obiadu, dopytawszy o drogę, udaliśmy się do kopalni, a raczej do sporego budynku, który służył za bazę turystyczną, gdzie kompletowano grupy wycieczkowe, mające zejść pod ziemię, no i gdzie znajdowała się winda to umożliwiająca.  
- Trójka trenerów chętna na zwiedzanie. W porządku, dołączycie do grupy pana Bonera. Zapewniam, że nie będziecie się nudzić, gdyż to jeden ze starszych przewodników i zna różne ciekawostki o naszej kopani. - powitała nas przy kasie biletowej młoda dziewczyna. Uiściliśmy więc opłatę za bilety i już mieliśmy udać się we wskazanym kierunku, gdy usłyszeliśmy dodatkowo:  
- Niestety Pokemony luzem nie mogą przebywać w kopani. Względy bezpieczeństwa przede wszystkim. Jedynie górnicy mają prawo korzystać z pomocy specjalnie szkolonych Geodudów i Rhyhornów. - poinformowała nas dziewczyna.  
- Właściwe to ma sens. Podziemia może i kontrolowane zabezpieczeniami i tak dalej, ale mimo wszystko to nadal podziemia. - pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową Max i zawrócił Bellossoma.  
- Tak, no i skoro zwiedzanie chwilę zajmie, to równie dobrze możesz spać w PokeBallu. - zwróciłem się do Noctowla, obecnie krążącego pod dachem i zwracającego uwagę turystów.  
- No cóż, skoro trzeba. - Clair pogłaskawszy Absola również zawróciła stworka i już po chwili czekaliśmy wraz z innymi turystami na skompletowanie grupy i podróż do podziemi. Od razu też zauważyłem, że jesteśmy tu jedynymi trenerami, oraz że na szczęście nikt nie zwracał na nas szczególnie uwagi, więc śmiało mogliśmy pozostać anonimowi.  
- Niezmiernie mi miło powitać szanownych gości i cieszę się, że zdecydowaliście się na zwiedzanie jednego z najwspanialszych cudów geologicznych na świecie. - oznajmił na powitanie przewodnik Boner, gdy grupa dwudziestu osób w końcu się zebrała.  
- Nasza kopalnia ma dziewięć poziomów, jednak teren turystyczny obejmuje jedynie trzy najwyższe z nich. Niżej pracują górnicy, wszak kopalnia cały czas jest czynna, no i gdybyście chcieli przewędrować wszystkie jej chodniki i korytarze, to zajęłoby to wam sporo czasu, gdyż ich długość przekracza trzysta kilometrów.  
- Fiuuu... No to jestem pod wrażeniem. - gwizdnęła z podziwu Clair, aby po chwili namysłu podnieść rękę z zamiarem zdania pytania. Boner zauważywszy to przerwał powitanie i z uśmiechem zapytał:  
- Wprawdzie to nie szkoła, ale faktycznie, jeśli ktoś chciałby poprosić o dodatkowe wyjaśnienia, to wzorem tej młodej damy proszę podnieść rękę. Więc słucham, jakie masz pytanie?  
- Trzysta kilometrów to dużo, więc chciałabym wiedzieć jak dawno ktoś był w najstarszych korytarzach, lub też czy są części kopalni nie odwiedzane od wielu lat?  
- Ha, dobre pytanie, ale i trudna na nie odpowiedź. - pochwalił trenerkę mężczyzna – Widzisz, map wszystkich korytarzy nie ma, a raczej są ale nie ma jednej uniwersalnej. Zresztą wykonanie takiej jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Krótko mówiąc tak, są tunele od wielu lat nie odwiedzane i to z różnych powodów. Jedne są stare, inne mają zbyt zanieczyszczoną sól, aby jej wydobycie było nadal opłacalne. Jeszcze inne to korytarze wykopane przez dzikie Pokemony, a przynajmniej tak się sądzi, bowiem są zbyt nieregularne, jednak mające kilkadziesiąt, jak nie setki lat, co pozwala jedynie stwierdzić, że już nikt w nich nie mieszka. - wytłumaczył szczegółowo mężczyzna.  
Trenerka pokiwała głową z uśmiechem i na razie wstrzymała się z dalszymi pytaniami.  
- Chyba nie przyszło ci do głowy coś tak szalonego, jak szukanie skarbów pod ziemią? - zapytałem cicho.  
- No wiesz Toriś, skarby z definicji są gdzieś zakopane, nie? A skoro to jest stara kopalnia, no to... - i nie kończąc dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.  
- Ehhh... Ale wiesz, że nie będziemy się odłączać od grupy turystycznej, prawda? - zapytałem z nadzieją, ale jedyną reakcją trenerki było niewinne spojrzenie, jakim mnie obdarzyła.  
- Max, tak szczerze, jakie są szanse, że tam na dole coś jest ukryte? - zapytałem cicho chłopaka, gdy po powitaniu wsiedliśmy wszyscy do sporej windy i powoli zaczęliśmy zjeżdżać w dół.  
- Szczerze? Bardzo małe, o ile w ogóle jakieś. Gdy ktoś chce coś ukryć, robi to tak, aby kiedyś odzyskać, zaś taka kopalnia... Ponad pięćdziesiąt metrów ziemi i skał nad głowami przy pierwszym poziomie, aż do trzystu na ostatnim. Owszem kryjówka dobra, ale niebezpieczna. W końcu zawsze może się zdarzyć wypadek, coś się zawali, albo górnicy znajdą. Wszak kopalnia jest czynna od samego początku. - wyjaśnił chłopak.  
Pokiwałem głową z ulgą. Clair nie wyglądała do końca na przekonaną, ale logika nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, że skarbów to tutaj nie ma. Pozostało nam liczyć na ciekawe historie, opowiedziane przez przewodnika, a i być może dowiedzenie się czegoś nowego o przeszłości Ligii, lub nawet Gwardii Pokemon.  
Zwiedzanie kopalni polegało na wędrówce przez różne komory, w których wyrzeźbione z soli znajdowały się posągi osób znanych i zasłużonych. I tak mogliśmy obejrzeć Kazimierza Wielkiego - dawnego przywódcę Gwardii Pokemon, który utworzył statut żup krakowskich, czyli objął w posiadanie i zarządzanie kopalnie w Wieliczce, a także znajdującą się niedaleko stąd kopalnię w Bochni. Komorę, w której zrekonstruowano stare urządzenia służące do wydobycia soli i jej transportu, a także podszybie, gdzie poza stalaktytami i stalagmitami było wiele figurek krasnoludków wykonujących różne górnicze prace. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do pierwszej komory, która dla nas była bardziej interesująca niż pozostałe.  
- I oto jesteśmy – przewodnik zaczął po raz kolejny opisywać miejsce, do którego dotarliśmy - Kaplica Lugii i przy okazji pierwsza kaplica, która powstała w kopalni. Liczy sobie czterysta lat, a zbudowano ją, aby górnicy z dawnych czasów mieli możliwość wznosić modły do Lugii, Pani Ciemności, oraz prosić o pomoc i wsparcie w trudnej pracy górnika. Właściwie nie wiadomo do kiedy odbywały się tu modły i rytuały, wszak czterysta lat temu Gwardia Pokemon istniała już i miała się całkiem dobrze, jednak wiara w moc Legendarnych Pokemonów nadal była w ludziach silna. Niektórzy twierdzą, że kult legend upadł ostatecznie dopiero przed pięćdziesięciu laty, gdy to Gwardia i jej przestarzale zasady odeszły, aby zastąpić je nowymi i bardziej współczesnymi, a co za tym idzie dokonać przekształcenia w Ligę Pokemon, którą znamy do dzisiaj. Ja jednak powiedziałbym, że kult Legend zaczął zanikać dużo wcześniej, sto, a może nawet sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu.  
Kaplica była dużą grotą o prostopadłych ścianach, właściwie wyglądała jak podziemny pokój. Na jednej ze ścian widniały liczne symbole i rysunki, przedstawiające różne Pokemony, a także ludzi pracujących w kopalni. Istotniejszy jednak był posąg znajdujący się na środku pomieszczenia i przedstawiający Lugię, a przynajmniej takie było założenie artysty, który go stworzył.  
- Oryginał jest chyba nieco inny. - mruknęła Clair, obchodząc kilkunastometrową statuę dookoła.  
Dziewczyna miała rację, bowiem tutejsza Lugia nie posiadała charakterystycznych rogów na grzbiecie, a jej skrzydła wyglądały jak typowe skrzydła ptasie, a nie jak potężne ręce, czy łapy, co zaobserwowaliśmy podczas naszego spotkania z ową Legendą. Reszta jednak nie odbiegała zbytnio od oryginału, takie same gadzie nogi, długa szyja i ogon, no i oczywiście posąg się nie świecił.  
- A właściwie dlaczego "Pani Ciemności"? - zapytałem zainteresowany.  
- Oh, to akurat proste młody człowieku. Wszak każdy Legendarny Pokemon, poza Stwórcami rzecz jasna, jest odpowiednikiem jednego ze znanych nam żywiołów. Ho-oh reprezentuje światło, zaś jego siostra to symbol ciemności. Oczywiście nie oznacza to, że jest złą Legendą, czy coś, po prostu taką rolę przypisali jej Stwórcy. - wyjaśnił Boner z uśmiechem.  
Pokiwałem głową ze rozumieniem. No tak, z tego co wiedzieliśmy, to raczej Stwórcy zasługiwali na miano "Złych Legend", zaś Lugii z całą pewnością nie można było do tej grupy zaliczyć. Przewodnik odczekawszy chwilę, aż turyści naoglądają się zarówno posągu, jak i całej kaplicy, zaczął jeszcze wyjaśniać znaczenie symboli na ścianach, jako zapisane obrzędy i rytuały dla Pani Ciemności Lugii. Słuchaliśmy tego z niewielkim zainteresowaniem, wszak my spotkaliśmy tą Legendę osobiście i czego jak czego, ale modłów to jej składać nie zamierzaliśmy.  
- Ciekawe, czy Pierzasta wie o tym miejscu. - mruknęła z rozbawieniem trenerka.  
- "Pierzasta"? Naprawdę Clair, po raz kolejny zwracam ci uwagę, że Legendarne Pokemony z szacunkiem powinnaś traktować. - pokręcił sceptycznie głową Max, zwracając jej uwagę.  
- Oj Młody, zluzuj. Byłeś na szczycie Rysów, więc wiesz jaka ona jest. - odparła szeptem dziewczyna.  
Faktycznie jednak jej uwaga sprawiła, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy Legendarne Pokemony wiedzą o kulcie, jakim obdarzali je ludzie w dawnych czasach. Co do Stwórców, to podejrzewałem, że faktycznie zdawali sobie z tego sprawę i być może zanik uwielbienia dla ich osoby, był również jedną przyczyn wywołania Wojny Legend. Jednak co do Lugii i Ho-oha miałem wątpliwości, a po chwili zacząłem się też zastanawiać, jak się ma sprawa ze Strażnikami, czyli Suicunem na przykład. Czy dla niego też powstawały kaplice? Niestety odpowiedzi na to nikt nie mógł mi udzielić, więc nie pozostało nic innego, jak kontynuować zwiedzanie.  
- Teraz zaś moi drodzy, przed wami posąg człowieka wybitnego. Człowieka, bez którego historia potoczyłaby się zupełnie inaczej i zapewne nie byłoby nas tu dzisiaj. - zaczął uroczyście przewodnik, gdy wkroczyliśmy do komory, na której środku znajdował się spory posąg jakiegoś mężczyzny. Nie wiedziałem kto to jest, podobnie jak Clair i wielu turystów, chyba tylko Max rozpoznał go od razu.  
- Przed państwem Władysław Łokietek, czy raczej jego posąg. Człowiek, który zjednoczył walczące ze sobą plemiona, miasta i miasteczka i stworzył Gwardię Pokemon. Było to ponad pięćset lat temu ,chociaż muszę przyznać, że historycy spierają się o dokładną datę tego wydarzenia. Według legendy miało to miejsce na zamku w Chęcinach, który w obecnych czasach przetrwał jedynie jako ruiny i niestety mimo licznych badań archeologicznych śladów na potwierdzenie legendy nie ma. Dodatkowo sprawę utrudniały dwie rodziny z Chęcin, które spierały się o to, kto jest prawowitym dziedzicem owego zamku. Ostatnio zaś ów wieloletni spór został rozwiązany i co zabawne, okazało się, że spierające się rody mają wspólnych przodków, a co z tym idzie zamek prawnie obu z nich się należy.  
Turyści słuchając tego uśmiechali się z rozbawieniem. My również, tyle że w naszym przypadku sytuacja była nieco inna, bowiem to właśnie dzięki nam, a konkretnie dzięki szalonym pomysłom i umiejętnościom Clair, ów spór został zakończony.  
- To co, zgłaszamy poprawkę do opowieści przewodnika i wyjaśniamy, jak to dokładnie z tymi kłótniami było? - zapytała cicho dziewczyna.  
- Nie żartuj, ja tam się cieszę, że w opinii publicznej nie zachowało się, że to trenerzy rozwiązali cały ten problem i że nikt nie będzie kojarzył nas z tą sprawą. I tak sławy mam, czy też będę miał za dużo. - odparłem.  
- No tak, w końcu wspaniali Strażnicy Pokemon się nie przyznają, że tak naprawdę trenerzy robią więcej od nich. - pokiwała głową z sarkazmem w głosie Clair.  
- Według ostatnich wiadomości Chęcińscy z Małogoszczami się w końcu pogodzili i chyba nawet będą przerabiać zamek na wspólne muzeum, czy coś w tym rodzaju. - wtrącił Max.  
Przewodnik tymczasem opowiedział krótko jak to w dawnych czasach między istniejącymi wtedy miastami panowała walka o władzę, ziemię i wpływy i jak to prowadzono regularne wojny Śląska z Galicją, Pojezierza Mazurskiego z Pomorzem, czy Mazowsza z Podlasiem i jak w końcu Władysław Łokietek postanowił połączyć wszystkie zwaśnione krainy w jedno. Nie było to łatwe, lecz po wielu ciężkich bojach dopiął swego i został pierwszym władcą powstałej w ten sposób Gwardii Pokemon.  
- A właściwie dlaczego "Pokemon"? Czy Pokemony jakoś szczególnie wsławiły się w tych wojnach? - zapytał któryś z turystów.  
- I tak i nie. - odparł z tajemniczym uśmiechem Boner - Oczywiście dawno temu wykorzystywano od czasu do czasu Pokemony jako pomoc w wojnach, chociaż pamiętajmy, że dla naszych przodków w większości były to dzikie stworzenia, trudne do trenowania i wychowania. Bardziej chodzi o to, że w walkach Łokietek korzystał ponoć z wsparcia Legendarnych Pokemonów. Oczywiście nie wiadomo, czy to prawda, jednak w ten sposób tłumaczona jest nazwa ugrupowania, które miało stać na straży porządku w powstałym kraju. Wiadomo ze "Legendarna Gwardia" byłaby nazwą nieodpowiednią i zapewne wzbudzającą protesty wśród ówczesnych ludzi, zaś "Gwardia Pokemon" była jak najbardziej w porządku, przyjęła się i nawet, gdy przed pięćdziesięciu laty w wyniku reform zmieniono Gwardię na Ligę, to i tak postanowiono uszanować genezę nazwy i tak mamy teraz Ligę Pokemon. - wyjaśnił szczegółowo przewodnik.  
- Trojaki chroniące ludzi, już to widzę. - mruknąłem sarkastycznie, pamiętając również o Suicunie i jego zachowaniu.  
- No wiesz, to było pięćset lat temu. Mówią, że "ludzie się zmieniają", więc może Legendarne Pokemony też. - odparł Max.  
Gdy oglądanie posągu zostało zakończone, udaliśmy się w dalszą drogę, aby po zwiedzeniu dwóch kolejnych komór trafić do głównego punktu programu, czyli wielkiej komnaty, znanej jako "Komnata Księżnej Kingi".  
- I oto jesteśmy, proszę siadać, czas na przerwę w wędrówce i odpoczynek. - oznajmił radośnie przewodnik, wskazując na liczne ławy, stojące na podłodze komnaty.  
Pomieszczenie robiło wrażenie, długie na pięćdziesiąt metrów, szerokie na prawie dwadzieścia i wysokie na ponad dziesięć. Z sufitu zresztą zwisały solne żyrandole, oświetlające wnętrze komnaty. Przy ścianie znajdowała się figura przedstawiająca Księżną Kingę, która według legendy sprawiła, że kopalnia soli w ogóle powstała. Na ścianach były liczne płaskorzeźby przedstawiające najważniejsze wydarzenia z historii Gwardii Pokemon, w większości opowieść o tym, jak to Władysław Łokietek zjednoczył walczące ze sobą krainy. Gdy Boner opowiadał cała tą historię, wraz z legendą powstania kopalni, Clair szturchnęła mnie znacząco i wskazała na dwójkę mężczyzn, trzymających się na uboczu i podejrzanie blisko wyjścia z komnaty.  
- Tamci dwaj są jacyś dziwni. Niemal od początku kręcą się bez celu, nie zwracają uwagi na zwiedzanie i właściwie wyglądają, jakby tu byli za karę. - mruknęła cicho.  
- Może wygrali bilety w konkursie. Nie interesuje ich kopalnia, ale z nagrody żal zrezygnować, więc tu są. - odparłem spokojnie, w myślach niemal składając modły do Lugii, żeby za chwilę nie stało się to, co wiedziałem że i tak się stanie.  
- Tak, jasne i zgaduję, że w planie owej nagrody było samotne włóczenie się po kopalni? - zapytała sarkastycznie Clair, bowiem w tej samej chwili dwójka mężczyzn przekonana, że wszyscy słuchają opowieści Bonera i nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi, zniknęła w tunelu. Szybka analiza uświadomiła mi, że tak naprawdę to nie jest ani wejście, ani wyjście z komnaty, tylko jakiś boczny korytarz, którym z pewnością nie będziemy szli i do którego raczej nie powinno się zapuszczać.  
- Miejmy nadzieję, że się nie zgubimy. - szepnął cicho Max, bowiem mina Clair dawała jasny przekaz.  
- Jak tylko skończy się przerwa i będziemy mieli iść dalej, odłączamy od grupy i idziemy za nimi. - poinstruowała szybko trenerka.  
- I myślisz, że ich dopędzimy? - zapytałem sceptycznie.  
- Absol ich wytropi. Jak będziemy sami, to spokojnie można wypuścić Pokemony. - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
Kilka następnych minut wlokło się bardzo długo, a gdy przewodnik uznał, że koniec przerwy i powoli wycieczka ruszała w dalszą drogę zostaliśmy z tylu, aby ostatecznie odłączyć się od grupy i ruszyć tunelem za tajemniczą dwójką.  
- Jak grupa z dwudziestu zmniejszy się do piętnastu, to szybko zostanie to zauważone. – stwierdziłem, gdy przebyliśmy już kilkadziesiąt metrów.  
- I dlatego trzeba działać szybko - odparła z uśmiechem Clair, wypuszczając Absola i dodatkowo Torchica.  
- No tak, ciemnawo tutaj, więc trochę rozjaśnić się przyda. - pokiwał głową Max widząc, że Poke-Kurczak zorientowawszy się w sytuacji starał się wytworzyć jak najwięcej światła.  
- Idziemy cicho, ale szybko, nie wiadomo czy tamta dwójka też nie przyspieszyła kroku, gdy upewniła się, że nikt nie zauważył ich odejścia. - poinstruowała trenerka.  
- Twoja zdolność pakowania się w kłopoty nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. - westchnąłem cicho  
- Przecież właśnie za to mnie lubisz, prawda? - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
I tak wyruszyliśmy po raz kolejny nie wiedząc co nas czeka i mając nadzieję, że z wszelkimi kłopotami damy sobie radę. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się nad wypuszczeniem Noctowla, ostatecznie jednak uznałem, że to kiepski pomysł, gdyż wąskie tunele i niewielka przestrzeń, to mimo wszystko niezbyt dobre warunki dla latającego stworka. Max również zatrzymał Bellossoma w PokeBallu, wszak półmrok nie służy za dobrze roślinno-świetlnym Pokom.  
Szliśmy na tyle szybko i na tyle cicho, na ile to było możliwe. Po drodze kilkakrotnie natrafialiśmy na rozwidlenie korytarzy i tu z pomocą przychodził Absol, aby po krótkim tropieniu oznajmiać z pewnością, którą odnogą przed kilkoma minutami przechodziła śledzona przez nas dwójka. Wreszcie tunel się skończył, a my trafiliśmy do sporej groty, która wyglądała bardziej na naturalną, niż na wykutą przez górników. Na pierwszy rzut oka była końcem korytarza, lecz po chwili dostrzegliśmy kolejny tunel, jaki prowadził z jej bocznej ściany.  
- No dawaj, jeszcze raz. - zachęcał jeden z mężczyzn.  
Dostrzegliśmy bowiem, że do pomocy mężczyźni mieli Machoka i Mankeya, dwa walczące dwunożne Pokemony i teraz oświetlając latarkami wnętrze groty, starali się z ich pomocą rozwalić ścianę, za którą spodziewali się coś znaleźć. Niestety niezbyt im to wychodziło, bowiem powstało już trzydziestocentymetrowe wgłębienie w ścianie, więc jeśli faktycznie coś miałoby za nią być, to mur oddzielający musiałby być naprawdę gruby.  
- A może to nie tutaj? Może coś pokręciliśmy na tych rozwidleniach i rozgałęzieniach? - zapytał drugi z mężczyzn, patrząc niepewnie na skrawek papieru trzymany w ręku.  
- Przeanalizowaliśmy wszystko przed wyprawą, mówię ci, że to jest to miejsce. Ostatecznie... Makey uderz trochę bardziej w prawo, zobaczymy co się stanie.  
Pokemon pokiwał głową i już miał wykonać zamach, gdy nagle prawdopodobnie wyczuł nasz zapach, bowiem zatrzymawszy się odwrócił w stronę wejścia do groty i wskazał na nas ręką.  
- W sumie i tak trzeba było zareagować. - mruknął cicho Max.  
- A skoro tak... - odparła Clair z uśmiechem i głośno zawołała - Dzień dobry panom, zabłądziliście chyba, czyż nie?  
- A to co za jedni? Machoke Wstrząs Sejsmiczny. - polecił drugi z mężczyzn wskazując na świecącego Torchica.  
- Właściwie czemu nie, Ognisty Strumień. - zareagowała ochoczo trenerka.  
- Tylko ostrożnie. – poprosiłem, patrząc na strop groty i wiedząc, że moja prośba i tak nic nie da.  
Machoke zamierzał uderzyć małego stworka, jednak ilość ognia wypuszczona przez Poke-Kurczaka zaskoczyła go całkowicie, tak jak stojących pod ścianą mężczyzn.  
- Mankey, pomóż mu. Cios Karate. - polecił drugi z naszych przeciwników.  
- Hej, dwóch na jednego to nie w porządku, Absol Taniec Miecza, potem Rozcinanie.  
Czarno-biały stworek skoczył ochoczo przed atakującego Mankeya. Pokemon starał się go trafić, jednak nie był w stanie. Tymczasem Machoke otrząsnąwszy się od fali ognia, jaka go trafiła, zaatakował Torchica.  
- Unik i Dziobanie. - poleciła szybko Clair.  
Poke-Kurczak od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi i szybkim wyskokiem uniknął ciosu przeciwnika, aby następnie spaść na jego głowę i zacząć go boleśnie okładać dziobem.  
- Utrzymaj się jak najdłużej. Absol wystarczy, wykończ go. - wydała następne komendy Clair.  
I znów byłem pod wrażeniem działań tej wariatki. Walka na dwa Poki i radziła w niej sobie więcej niż dobrze. Absol dokładnie wiedział które polecenia są adresowane do niego, a które do Poke-Kurczaka i teraz zakończywszy uniki, a co za tym idzie Taniec Miecza zadał jeden precyzyjny, ale bardzo mocny cios ostrymi pazurami co wystarczyło, aby Mankey nie tylko padł nieprzytomny, co odrzucony siłą ciosu uderzył głośno o ścianę groty.  
- Mówię, żeby uważać. – mruknąłem, słysząc ostrzegawczy pomruk dobiegający do strony sufitu.  
Niestety Machoke obecnie był zbyt skołowany ciągłymi atakami Torchica, aby w pełni zdawać sobie sprawę z tego gdzie jest i jakie niebezpieczeństwo może spowodować jego siła. Teraz bowiem, nie mogąc się odpędzić od Poke-Kurczaka siedzącego cały czas na jego karku i mocno dziobiącego w głowę, zaczął wymachiwać rękami na wszystkie strony.  
- Clair zawróć go, bo za chwile ten skołowany Machoke... - Max nie skończył ostrzeżenia, bowiem w tej samej chwili Pokemon uderzył mocno łapą w ścianę tuż obok wejścia do groty.  
- Nienawidzę mieć racji. – mruknąłem, widząc jak z sufitu odpada niewielki kamień, po nim drugi, a dodatkowo rozlega się głuchy grzmot.  
- Zawróćcie Pokemony i do bocznego tunelu, ten którym weszliśmy może nie wytrzymać. - stanowczo polecił mężczyznom Max.  
Nie wyglądali na do końca przekonanych, lecz gdy z sufitu upadł obok nich kamień sporo większy od pierwszych zrozumieli, że to nie czas na dyskusje. Grota faktycznie zaczęła się zawalać i nie pozostało nam nic innego jak ucieczka. Niestety tunel którym przyszliśmy zawalił się jako pierwszy, poprzez uszkodzenie ścian ciosem Machoka, więc trzeba było skorzystać z bocznego tunelu. Na szczęście mieliśmy dość czasu, aby wraz z mężczyznami i Pokemonami zdołać uciec, gdy z głośnym łoskotem kamienie, ziemia, a i zapewne sól zawaliły grotę za nami. Po dłuższej chwili nastała cisza, co uświadomiło nas, że zawał się skończył. Byliśmy jednak w poważnych tarapatach. Droga na powierzchnię została odcięta i jedyne co mogliśmy zrobić, to udać się w głąb ciemnego tunelu i mieć nadzieję, że nie kończy się on skalną ścianą i dokądś nas zaprowadzi...


	130. Podziemna przygoda

ODCINEK 130: PODZIEMNA PRZYGODA.

Otaczały nas skalne ściany. Otaczałby nas także całkowity mrok, gdyby nie Torchic i niewielka ilość światła jaką emitował. Mężczyźni po dłuższej chwili przekonawszy się, że zawał się skończył i teraz wszyscy w miarę bezpieczni jesteśmy w tunelu na powrót zapalili latarki, a jeden z nich ze złością przyskoczył do Clair.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz smarkulo?! Życie ci niemiłe?! Co ci strzeliło do głowy żeby nam przeszkadzać?!  
Stojący obok dziewczyny Absol warknął ostrzegawczo, a ja postanowiłem szybko zareagować:  
- Akurat tak się składa, że to raczej wy powinniście się wytłumaczyć. Co to za odłączanie się od grupy i łażenie gdzie nie trzeba? I po co rozwalaliście ścianę w tej grocie? Czego szukaliście? - zasypałem mężczyzn pytaniami.  
- A czego mogli szukać Toriś? Ja stawiam na skarby. - odparła zamiast nich z kpiącym uśmiechem trenerka.  
- A jeśli nawet smarkulo, to co ci do tego? - mruknął drugi z mężczyzn.  
- Ona nazywa się Clair, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że teraz jesteśmy skazani na siebie, to sugeruję współpracę, bo na walce to źle wyjdziecie. - zareagowałem znowu.  
- Eh, wy... - pierwszy mężczyzna wyglądał jakby zamierzał nadal się awanturować, ale drugi powstrzymał go kiwając głową.  
- Tak trenerze, masz rację. Nie zmienimy tego, co się stało i jak chcemy przeżyć, to trzeba współpracować. Tak więc jestem Weimar, a to Sielec. Nie powiem, żeby było miło was poznać, ale cóż... - oznajmił.  
- Tak, nam też nie jest miło. - odparła ze złośliwym uśmiechem Clair dokonując prezentacji naszej drużyny.  
- No dobrze, a czego tam naprawdę szukaliście? - zapytał po chwili Max.  
- Juz powiedziała, skarbów. - mruknął Sielec.  
- Parę dni temu na targu staroci w Krakowie zwietrzyliśmy okazję. Jakiś starszy facet sprzedawał rożne stare książki i inne pisma, no i w jednej z nich znaleźliśmy ten papier. - Weimar podał Maxowi kartkę – Wynika, że to mapa do skarbu, a po kilkudniowej analizie ustaliliśmy, że wiemy dokąd prowadzi.  
- Tak, mapa skarbów, oczywiście. - pokiwał głową sceptycznie trener.  
- Hej Młody, poważnie? Toto jest coś warte? - zapytała zainteresowana Clair.  
- Raczej wątpię, bowiem ten skrawek papieru ma nie więcej jak dwadzieścia lat. Zapewne ze starego zeszytu wyrwany, z nakreślonymi tunelami kopani, zapewne wzorowanymi na jednej z licznych jej map, a potem włożony do książki, czy to jako zakładka, czy w formie żartu... - wyjaśnienia chłopaka przerwał szyderczy głos trenerki:  
- Czy też, aby wciskać frajerom stare książki.  
- Hej, wyglądało na autentyczne, no i niewiele nas kosztowało. Skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć. - zaprotestował jeden z mężczyzn.  
- Dobra, już dobra, teraz to i tak nieważne. Teraz trzeba pomyśleć, jak się stąd wydostać. - przerwałem jego protesty wskazując na ciemny tunel widoczny przed nami.  
- No tak, nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak zobaczyć dokąd nas zaprowadzi. - stwierdził Weimar przyświecając latarką.  
I tak po krótkiej analizie sytuacji i upewnieniu się, że nikomu nic nie jest, oraz że nic nie zgubiliśmy uciekając przed zawałem, ruszyliśmy powoli korytarzem. Absol z Torchicem na przedzie, ja i Clair za nimi, mężczyźni w środku, zaś Max na końcu, celem zabezpieczania tyłów.  
- W PokeEncyklopedii raczej nie ma map kopalni soli, prawda? - zapytała cicho trenerka.  
- No niestety, w końcu kto mógł przewidzieć, że jakiś trener się tu zgubi. - odparłem.  
- Chyba trzeba zacząć robić notatki i sporządzić listę, o co można by te urządzonka usprawnić. - mruknęła dziewczyna uśmiechając złośliwie.  
Wędrowaliśmy powoli, uważając aby w półmroku nie potknąć się o jakiś kamień, czy odstający fragment skały. Tunel wprawdzie był w miarę równy, o wysokości nieco ponad dwóch metrów i ścianach odległych od siebie o trzy metry. Nie było ciasno, ale zbyt dużo miejsca też nie mieliśmy. No i im dłużej wędrowaliśmy, tym bardziej nabierałem przekonania, że korytarz nie jest dziełem ludzi. Ściany nieco krzywe, a i podłoże niezbyt równe.  
-Ej trenerzy, pytanko. - odezwał się po kilkunastu minutach wędrówki Sielec, a gdy zwolniliśmy kontynuował – Znacie się trochę na Pokemonach, z pewnością więcej od nas. Jeśli dobrze kombinuję, to te tunele są robotą dzikich stworów. Jak myślicie kto je mógł zrobić?  
- Czyli nie tylko ja doszłam do tych wniosków. - mruknęła Clair kiwając głową.  
- Tak, też obstawiamy na dzikie Pokemony, więc trzeba być ostrożnym, bo nie wiadomo, czy na jakieś ich legowisko się nie natkniemy. - odparłem.  
- A co do tego jakie to Poki... Cóż, tunele są za duże na Digletty, czy Dugtrio, więc stawiałbym na Rhyhorny, ich ewolucje, albo... - wyliczankę Maxa przerwało ostrzegawcze warknięcie Absola. Stworek zatrzymał się z nosem przy ziemi i nie było wątpliwości, że coś wyczul.  
- No tak, za chwilę dowiemy się kto tu mieszka. - powiedziała z uśmiechem Clair.  
- Torchic zmniejsz natężenie światła, a wam radziłbym ograniczyć moc latarek, albo nawet na razie całkiem je wyłączyć. - poleciłem mężczyznom. Niezbyt chętnie, ale usłuchali. Wszak nie wiadomo było, czego się spodziewać.  
- Cicho i ostrożnie. Pamiętajcie, że nie chcemy ich przestraszyć, bo dziki wystraszony Pokemon jest niebezpieczny, a jeśli dodatkowo jest duży i silny, to... - nie skończyłem zdania, nie musiałem, bowiem wszyscy rozumieli o co mi chodzi.  
Ruszyliśmy powoli przed siebie, a po kilkunastu krokach zauważyłem, że ściany tunelu powoli się rozszerzają, a on sam zmienia w sporą podziemną jaskinie. W nikłym świetle jakie dawał Torchic, nie dało się dostrzec jak wielka była grota do której przywędrowaliśmy, jednak widać było kamienne wężowate ciała, leżące po obu jej stronach.  
- Onixy, chyba gorzej być nie mogło. - szepnął Weimar.  
- Mogły nie spać, no i mogły być Steelixami. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair.  
- Dzięki... - westchnął mężczyzna, kręcąc krytycznie głową i z lekkim przestrachem patrząc na potężne cielsko skalnego Pokemona, jakie cicho mijaliśmy.  
- Nie Clair, nie będziesz ich łapać. - szepnąłem do ucha trenerki.  
Staraliśmy się przejść tak cicho i szybko, na ile to było możliwe. W półmroku doliczyłem się pięciu Onixów, więc pojedynek z nimi w zwykłych warunkach byłby trudny, a pod ziemią... Lepiej było nie ryzykować i ograniczać walkę na tyle, na ile to możliwe, bo jak znowu coś zawalimy, to może się skończyć na całkowitym pogrzebaniu nas pod ziemią. Na razie jednak byliśmy na dobrej drodze do wyjścia, bowiem skoro były tu Pokemony to i na powierzchnię jakieś przejście musiało być.  
Niestety półmrok nie ułatwił nam zadania i gdy zbliżaliśmy się do końca groty i mijaliśmy ostatniego z Onixów, Sielec nie zauważył czubka ogona jednego z nich i potknąwszy się upadł na ziemię.  
- Uważaj. - mruknął krytycznie Weimar, szybko pomagając mu wstać, lecz niestety...  
- Tym razem to nie moja wina. - szepnęła Clair, widząc że Onix poczuł, że ktoś szturchnął jego ogon i teraz leniwie otwiera oczy.  
- Taaa... Zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie. - odparłem.  
Kamienny stwór zaś dostrzegłszy nas ryknął wściekle, co sprawiło, że reszta Onixów natychmiast poderwała się z ziemi.  
- Uciekamy! - krzyknął wystraszony Sielec, jednak nie była to zbyt rozsądna reakcja. Onix najbliżej wyjścia z groty szybko zablokował nam drogę swym kamiennym ciałem i teraz warcząc groźnie szykował do ataku, podobnie jak jego towarzysze. Wyglądało na to, że jesteśmy w poważnych kłopotach.  
- Toriś, czaruj. - usłyszałem szept Clair, a gdy spojrzałem na nią nie do końca rozumiejąc wyjaśniła:  
- No uspokój je jakoś. Tak jak Kangaskhana, czy Magbyego. - ponagliła mnie. Absol był tuż obok swej opiekunki i warczał gniewnie na rozjuszone Pokemony. Max wprawdzie nie wypuścił jeszcze żadnego stworka, jednak PokeBall w jego ręku dostrzegłem.  
- Tori działaj, lepiej uniknąć walki, jeśli się da. - przypomniał mi o sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy. No i teraz dodatkowo trzeba było zadbać nie tylko o nasze bezpieczeństwo, ale i o dwójkę amatorskich poszukiwaczy skarbów, którzy wpakowali nas w całą tą aferę.  
- Witajcie. - zacząłem niepewnie, lecz jedyną reakcją był kamień, jaki rzucił we mnie jeden z Onixów.  
"Większa odwaga, one cenią siłę." - usłyszałem znajomy szept w głowie, po którym obok mnie pojawił się Alakazam wyteleportowany z PokeBalla. W samą porę zresztą, bowiem może i uskoczyłem przed pierwszym kamiennym pociskiem, ale za nim poleciał drugi i trzeci. Tyle że te rozbite zostały przez łyżki, jakie Psycho-Pok cisnął w ich kierunku.  
- Hej Wąsacz, ty sobie z tego regularny atak zrobiłeś. - pochwaliła stworka Clair.  
"Jasne Wariatko i działa zarówno na Poki jak i na ludzi, więc uważaj." - odparł jej z wrednym uśmiechem Pokemon.  
Onixy lekko zaskoczone nieskutecznością ataków znów zaryczały wściekle i zapewne zamierzały zastosować coś mocniejszego, jednak teraz głośno i pewnie oznajmiłem:  
- Nie zaatakowaliśmy was, więc czemu nas zaczepiacie?  
Kamienne węże wstrzymały się i popatrzyły na mnie lekceważąco.  
- Zgoda, przechodzimy przez wasze terytorium, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Tunel, którym wędrowaliśmy zawalił się i teraz to jedyna droga. - wyjaśniłem.  
Cztery Onixy usunęły się nieco, aby zrobić miejsce dla piątego, większego i zapewne silniejszego od pozostałych.  
- Nie chcieliśmy was niepokoić, ale skro to jedyna droga, to nie mieliśmy wyjścia, więc przepraszamy za wtargniecie do waszego legowiska. – kontynuowałem, aby na koniec spojrzeć na Clair i oznajmić - Łapać też was nie chcemy. Pójdziemy dalej, jeśli nam pozwolicie.  
Przywódca Onixów patrzył na mnie nie do końca przekonany. Stałem niewzruszony i również odważnie przyglądałem się Pokemonowi. Był z pewnością siny, a ukruszenia na kamiennym ciele dowodziły, że stoczył już wiele walk, zapewne z innymi Onixami. Skoro był szefem, to i wyzwania o odebranie przywództwa musiał przyjmować nie raz i nie dwa.  
- No więc, możemy iść? - zapytałem po dłuższej chwili, cały czas nie okazując ani strachu, ani niepokoju. Skoro za sugestią Alakazama kamienne węże doceniały pewnych siebie, to lepiej było zachować spokój i pokazać, że nie boi się dużych stworów. W odpowiedzi Onix ryknął groźnie, zaś jego towarzysze usunęli się pod ściany groty.  
"Wyzwanie. Chce sprawdzić nas, lub naszych towarzyszy." – przetłumaczył szybko słowa Poka Alakazam.  
- Chcesz walczyć? Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. W jaskini jesteśmy i pod ziemią. Jeden źle wymierzony atak i sufit spadnie nam na głowy. - wyjaśniłem swe obawy wskazując na strop jaskini.  
- "Nie spadnie. Nasza robota. Jest wytrzymały." - usłyszałem warknięcia Poka w odpowiedzi.  
- Skoro tak... – wzruszyłem ramionami. Właściwie jeśli stwór był pewny, że jaskinia wytrzyma, to teren na walkę był całkiem dobry. Może podłoże nie było szczególnie równe, a i światła niezbyt dużo, jednak jak na walkę treningową warunki idealne. Zastanawiałem się tylko jakiego podopiecznego wybrać, gdy wtrącił się Max:  
- Czy koniecznie chcesz walczyć z Torim? Czy może ja i mój Pokemon moglibyśmy stoczyć z tobą pojedynek? - zapytał szefa Onixów podchodząc do mnie.  
Kamienny wąż spojrzał na chłopaka z zainteresowaniem. Zastanawiał się chwilę, a w końcu pokiwał głową.  
- No tak, Młody dawno nic nie ewoluował. - mruknęła cicho Clair, obecnie zajmując miejsce obok Onixów, gdyż na środku jaskini wytworzyło się coś w rodzaju terenu do pojedynków.  
- Eee... Jesteście pewni? Przecież on jest najmłodszy z was i w ogóle.- zaprotestował z lekkim niepokojem Weimar.  
- A o akurat nie jest problem. Właściwie to ma sens, Lairon mi ewoluował niedawno, Torisiowi ewolnął Wąsacz, więc teraz kolej na Młodego i jego drużynkę. - wyjaśniła trenerka kiwając głową.  
"Przetrącę cię łyżka za tego Wąsacza Wariarko, zobaczysz." - mruknął krytycznie Psycho-Pok zajmując miejsce obok dziewczyny.  
Westchnąłem tylko słuchając tej dwójki. Może i Alakazam zbyt często poza PokeBallem nie przebywał, ale wystarczyło to, aby po ewolucji Clair wymyśliła mu nowe przezwisko, oraz przegadywała się przy każdej możliwej okazji, korzystając z faktu, że teraz Psycho-Pok telepatycznie był w stanie porozumieć się praktycznie z każdym, z kim chciał.  
- W porządku, więc ja i mój Sunkern będziemy twoimi przeciwnikami. – oznajmił Max, gdy tylko on został naprzeciw potężnego Onixa.  
- No chyba żartujecie, ten maluch? - wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem Sielec.  
- Patrz i ucz się amatorze. - odparła ze złośliwym uśmiechem Clair, aby rozejrzawszy się bezceremonialnie usiąść na czubku ogona jednego z Onixów. Stwór spojrzał na trenerkę zaskoczony, a widząc że ta całkowicie go ignoruje, niezbyt zadowolony pogodził się z rolą kamiennej ławeczki.  
"Ha, ona czasem ma większy wpływ na Pokemony do ciebie." - usłyszałem uwagę Alakazama, po której Pok zaśmiał się cicho.  
Torchic tymczasem zwiększył trochę ilość wytwarzanego światła, dzięki czemu mogliśmy lepiej obserwować pojedynek, jaki miał się za moment rozpocząć, a i z pewnością Maxowi było łatwiej kierować swym Pokemonem.  
- Zaczniemy od Świetlnych Kul. - polecił Max.  
Sunkern szybko zaczął wytwarzać małe świecące pociski i strzelać nimi w przeciwnika, jednak kamienny wąż, mimo swych rozmiarów, okazał się szybki i zwinny i większości z nich bez trudu uniknął, aby jednocześnie zacząć wypuszczać sporą chmurę piachu z paszczy.  
- Burza Piaskowa, no to zobaczymy... Ekran Świetlny i Wzrost. - zadecydował trener.  
Piach tymczasem otoczył Sunkerna jak i część jaskini, jego celem było zarówno oślepienie Poka, jak i ranienie go, tyle że dzięki osłonie jaką dawał Ekran, to drugie niezbyt działało. Dodatkowo Wzrost sprawiał, że Sunkern zwiększał siłę swych ataków z każdym zalśnieniem. Onix nieco zdziwiony defensywną postawą stworka, wstrzymał strzelanie piachem i z głośnym rykiem przystąpił do frontalnego ataku, z zamiarem uderzenia przeciwnika kamienną głową, a może schwytania go w potężne szczęki. Nie dowiedzieliśmy się tego, bowiem właśnie na taką okazję czekał Max, aby zamykając oczy polecić krótko:  
- Blask.  
- No nie... - wyrwało się Clair, jednak za późno. Ostre światło, jakie wytworzył roślinny Pok zalało wnętrze jaskini, co w zderzeniu z panującym w niej półmrokiem sprawiło, że wszyscy zostali oślepieni, a raczej wszyscy poza Maxem i Sunkernem, który sądząc po głuchym łoskocie, jaki zadał kamienny wąż uderzając o podłoże groty, wykonał zręczny unik, a następnie wydostał z chmury piachu i wskoczywszy na grzbiet przeciwnika pisnął wojowniczo.  
- Giga-Ssanie, podleczymy się, no i po stosowaniu Wzrostu może to wystarczy do wygranej. - dopingował podopiecznego Max.  
Sunkern niestety nie miał łap, czy pazurów z pomocą których mógłby się utrzymać na grzebiecie przeciwnika, postarał się więc jak najmocniej wcisnąć między dwa kamienie tworzące ciało węża i teraz wystrzeliwszy zielony promień zaczął się leczyć, jednocześnie odbierając energię przeciwnika. Onix czuł co się dzieje, gdy po dłuższej chwili zdołał znów widzieć, starał się zrzucić stworka z grzbietu, wykonując różne mniej lub bardziej gwałtowne wymachy swoim kamiennym ciałem. Niestety niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Wolał nie ryzykować strzelania kamieniami w siebie, zamiast tego położył się cały na ziemi i zaczął drapać o nią ciałem, w nadziei na strącenie przeciwnika. Tyle, że Sunkern już przed tym całkowicie wyleczony z działania Burzy Pisakowej, odskoczył od kamiennego węża i teraz czekał na dalsze komendy.  
- Taki mały, a jednak potrafi przyłożyć. - pochwalił Poka Weimar.  
- Poddajesz się, czy kontynuujemy? - zapytał tymczasem Onixa Max. Pytanie nie było bezpodstawne, bowiem ze względu na przewagę, jaką miały roślinne ataki nad kamiennymi Pokami, oraz fakt, że Sunkern dodatkowo doładował się Wzrostem sprawił, że teraz Onix wyglądał na mocno wyczerpanego. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie zaatakować po raz kolejny, jednak widząc kiwanie głową wśród swych towarzyszy zrozumiał, że uznanie porażki nie będzie dla niego utratą honoru i że faktycznie jego przeciwnik jest silny. Ryknął więc krótko na zgodę i skłonił nisko uznając wygrana Maxa. Sunkern zapiszczał radośnie, po czym zalśnił i zaczął rosnąć, aby zmienić się w zielono-żółty kwiatek, tyle że z liśćmi będącymi rękami i łodygą rozdzielającą się na dwoje w charakterze ńóg.  
- No proszę, poszło łatwiej niż się spodziewałam. I zgodnie z zapowiedzią, Młody ma Sunflorę, jeśli dobrze kojarzę. - mruknęła Clair wstając, a spojrzawszy na Onixa, którego ogon posłużył jej za kamienne krzesło powiedziała z uśmiechem - Dzięki, wcale nie jesteście takie straszne, jak się na pierwszy rzut oka może wydawać.  
Kamienny wąż spojrzał krytycznie na trenerkę i wzdychając pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, zaś jego towarzysze mruczeli coś, co zinterpretować można było jak śmiech. Szef kamiennych węży uznał zaś, że dowiedliśmy swej wartości i możemy ruszać dalej.  
- "Do wyjścia na powierzchnię nie jest daleko, jeden tunel bez odgałęzień, niemal caly czas prosto. Nie da się zabładzić." – poinstruował nas Onix.  
Opuściliśmy więc legowisko kamiennych węży. Max upewniwszy się, że Sunflorze nic nie jest po odbytym pojedynku zawrócił stworka i teraz towarzyszyli nam jedynie Torchic, Absol i Alakazam, który uznał, że sytuacja w jakiej się znajdujemy jest nba tyle ciekawa, że woli ją obserwować w naturalny sposób, a nie tylko wyczuwać z PokeBalla.  
Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach wędrówki trafiliśmy do kolejnej groty, niewiele rózniącej się od poprzedniej. Nawet zacząłem podejrzewać, że ona również jest dziełem spotkanych wcześniej Onixów. Nagle usłyszeliśmy głuchy, dudniący głos, odbijany od ścian.  
- Stójcie wędrowcy i pokłońcie się przed władcą tych kopalń.  
- Eee... Że przed kim, przepraszam? - zapytała ironicznie Clair.  
- Jam jest Skarbnik, władca podziemnego królestwa, oraz wszystkiego co się w nim znajduje. – usłyszeliśmy w odpowiedzi.  
- No nie żartujcie, to jakaś sztuczka jest. - to mówiąc Sielec ruszył odważnie przez jaskinię, gdy nagle jakaś niewidzialna siła zatrzymała go i odepchnęła na powrót w naszą stronę.  
- Oj chyba jednak nie sztuczka. - mruknął Weimar, pomagając wstać kumplowi.  
- No dobrze, chcielibyśmy przejść i się stąd wydostać. Możemy? - zapytałem, a z rozbawionej miny Alakazama zrozumiałem, że Psycho-Pok już się domyślił, czy może wyczuł, co się tu dzieje.  
- A to zależy od was. Poddam was próbie, jeśli przejdziecie ją pomyślnie, to pozwolę wam odejść. - odpowiedział Skarbnik.  
- A jeśli nam się nie uda? - zapytał z niepokojem Sielec.  
- Wówczas dołączycie do licznych niewolników, którzy pracują dla mnie w kopalniach i wydobywają skarby. - ta odpowiedź może i przestraszyła mężczyzn, amatorów sarbów, jednak rozpaliła też iskierki w oczach Clair.  
- Skarby? Czyli jednak. - mruknęła cicho dziewczyna.  
- Możemy zaczynać? - zapytał Skarbnik i albo nie usłyszał uwagi dziewczyny, albo chwilowo ją zignorował.  
- Jasne, jesteśmy gotowi. - odparł uśmiechając się Max i zapewne też zaczął domyślać się, z czym naprawdę mamy do czynienia.  
- Świetnie. W takim razie powiedzcie mi, co tu robicie, bowiem ludzie nie mają wstępu do tych tuneli, zaś teren dla zwiedzających jest zupełnie gdzie indziej. - powiedział dudniący glos.  
- My... Eee... Zabłądziliśmy. - zaczął niepewnie Sielec.  
- Tylko bez kręcenia. Widzę prawdę, widzę kłamstwo, więc nie zmyślajcie, tylko mówcie jak było. - pouczył mężczyzn Skarbnik.  
- Dobra, przyznajemy się. Na targu staroci w Krakowie wpadła nam w ręce mapa skarbów, fałszywa niestety, ale my naiwnie w nią uwierzyliśmy. Zeszliśmy do podziemi z grupą wycieczkową, jednak odłączyliśmy się, aby odszukać skarb. Potem nastąpił zawał w grocie, w której go szukaliśmy i musieliśmy uciekać bocznym tunelem i dlatego trafiliśmy tutaj. - wyjaśnił szybko Weimar, wyraźnie przestraszony.  
- Nie zapomnij dodać, że zawał nastąpił, bo ta smarkula się wtrąciła. - mruknął Sielec, wskazując na Clair.  
- Spokojnie, do trenerów za chwilę przejdę. Na razie rozmawiam z wami. - oznajmił Skarbnik - Więc szukając skarbów wkroczyliście do mego królestwa. Wiecie, jak tak wam zależy, to mogę was zabrać do podziemnych kopalń. Tam pomożecie podobnym wam wydobywać liczne bogactwa. Wprawdzie nie będziecie mogli ich sobie zabrać, no ale będziecie mieć te swoje skarby przynajmniej przez chwilę. - na koniec dudniący głos roześmiał się złośliwe.  
- Nie, nie, my... Eee... Przepraszamy, tak przepraszamy. Obiecujemy, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. - Weimar wyglądał jakby faktycznie wierzył, że oto przed nami objawił się Skarbnik, Władca Podziemi. Sielec chyba również tak uważał, bowiem po dłuższej chwili skłonił się nisko i oznajmił:  
- Tak, przepraszamy. Więcej nie będziemy łazić gdzie nie trzeba i postaramy nie pakować w kłopoty. Przypominam jednak, że nie tylko my tu zawiniliśmy. - po ostatnich słowach znów wskazał na Clair.  
- I co to ma niby być? Odpowiedzialność zbiorowa? Sam wlazłeś gdzie nie trzeba, więc jak facet się przyznaj do błędu i nie staraj obniżyć kary, zwalając ją na innych. - skrytykowała mężczyznę trenerka, a następnie podeszła kilka kroków i zwróciła się w ciemny tunel:  
- No więc panie Skarbnik, o jakich to skarbach mówiłeś?  
- Ekspertka pakowania się w kłopoty. – mruknąłem, starając ukryć uśmiech widząc jak mężczyźni z niedowierzaniem patrzą na dziewczynę.  
- Pamiętaj, za to ją lubisz. - odparł rozbawiony Max. No tak, on już był pewny kim naprawdę jest Skarbnik, ja zresztą też miałem pewne podejrzenia, a co do Clair... Cóż, miałem nadzieję, że nie zdenerwuje się za bardzo, gdy pozna prawdę.  
- Oho, kolejna amatorka skarbów. Myślisz, że powiem ci o moich kopalniach? - zapytał ze zdumieniem dudniący głos.  
- A czemu nie? Właściwie wystarczy mi informacja, że są tu skarby, jak powiesz to dobrze, jak nie powiesz, to i tak je znajdę. - odparła z pewnością siebie dziewczyna.  
- Heh, wredna, pyskata i zdecydowanie zbyt pewna siebie. Czy ty wiesz z kim rozmawiasz? - zapytał Skarbnik groźnie.  
- Z kimś, kto właśnie zapomniał jak się nazywa? - zapytała ironicznie trenerka znów podchodząc kilka kroków. Absol początkowo stał obok nas, ale teraz dołączył do swej opiekunki i dodatkowo zaczął węszyć, starając wyczuć zapach tajemniczego Skarbnika.  
- Bezczelna i starająca się być zabawną. Naprawdę chcesz skończyć swe życie w mych kopalniach, bo myślę, że kilka lat ciężkich robót mogłoby naprostować twój charakter. - dudniący głos starał się brzmieć groźnie, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło, a z pewnością Clair nic sobie z niego nie robiła.  
- Hmm... Ona przeszła już przez miejsce z którego mnie odepchnął. - mruknął Sielec wskazując na podłoże jaskini.  
"Taaa... Czyli Absol dobrze wywołuje zakłócenia." - pokiwał głową Alakazam.  
- A ty naprawdę chcesz mnie rozzłościć panie Skarbnik! Pokaż żeś odważny i się pojaw tu przed nami, a nie ryczysz i gadasz tylko, bo to, to i ja potrafię! - zawołała w odpowiedzi dziewczyna.  
- Dobra, skończ zabawę, bo jej i tak nie przestraszysz! - powiedziałem głośno uznając, że chyba czas interweniować.  
- No niestety. Jakby nie Pokemon, to można by znów zastosować Psycho-Atak. Z drugiej strony jednak niezbyt pasuje, wszak ona jest dziewczyną, mimo wszystko. - usłyszeliśmy w odpowiedzi.  
- Hę, co to znaczy "mimo wszystko"? Chyba naprawdę powinnam się zdenerwować. - mruknęła poirytowana Clair, gdy z mroku jaskini wyszedł Strażnik Pokemon wraz z towarzyszącym mu czworonożnym fioletowym stworkiem o rozdwojonym ogonie.  
- Espeon, czyli Psycho-Pok, no tak mi się właśnie zdawało, że to Psycho-Atak odepchnął Sieleca. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Ej chwila, Młody, Toriś, chcecie mi powiedzieć, że od początku wiedzieliście co się tu dzieje i nawet... - trenerka urwała dostrzegłszy złośliwy uśmiech Alakazama - No naparwdę Wąsacz, doceniam że się dobrze bawisz. Może mały trening z moim Absolkiem? - zapytała z wrednym uśmirchem.  
- Hej spokojnie, sami do tego doszliśmy. I ty też byś się domyśliła, jakbyś na słowo "skarby" nie wpadła w tryb "Pakuję się w kłopoty". – starałem się uspokoić poirytowaną trenerkę.  
- Strażnik Pokemon, więc to była sztuczka. - zrozumieli mężczyźni.  
- No jasne. - odparł z uśmiechem chłopak, pokazując niewielki megafon trzymany w ręku, dzięki któremu jego głos był bardziej donośny i dudniący.  
- Ale czy to bezpieczne? Nie zrobiłby się w ten sposób zawał? - zapytał Max wskazując na sufit jaskini w której byliśmy.  
- Nie ma obaw, robota Onixów, więc solidna konstrukcja. - wyjaśnił chłopak, aby następnie wskazując tunel którym przyszedł oznajmić:  
- Zapraszam do wyjścia. Wszak już was szukają, więc dobrze będzie wiedzieć, że akcja ratunkowa szubko i sprawnie została zakończona.  
I tak ruszyliśmy za Strażnikiem Pokemon, aby kilka minut później być znów na powierzchni. Po drodze dowiedzieliśmy się, że nasze znikniecie zostało zauważone ledwo kilka minut po odłączeniu od grupy. Później słyszano odgłos zawalającej się jaskini i szybko odkryto którędy szliśmy i co dokładnie zostało zasypane. Dzięki mapom strażnik zlokalizował boczny tunel, którym jak założył udaliśmy się w stronę wyjścia na powierzchnię i właśnie szedł sprawdzić, czy ma racę, gdy Espeon wyczuł nasze zbliżanie się.  
- I postanowiłeś zrobić nam dowcip. Średnio zabawny jeśli mam być szczera. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że obiecywanie mi skarbów i nie dawanie ich zbyt rozsądne nie jest. - pogroziła chłopakowi palcem Clair.  
- Jasne, wiem o tym, ale jak dostaliśmy opis zaginionych, domyśliłem się szybko, że to nie zwykli turyści co się zgubili, tylko Tori z ekipą, więc trzeba było się przygotować na coś większego. A skoro sytuacja była pod kontrolą, to czemu by nie pożartować z przyszłego Mistrza Pokemon? – zapytał strażnik niewinnie.  
- No tak, jesteśmy sławni. - mruknął z uśmiechem Max.  
Trener miał rację, wszak wróciliśmy do cywilizacji i znów trzeba było zaakceptować fakt, że od czasu do czasu spotkani obcy ludzie zaczną kojarzyć, że my to ci trenerzy co to wędrują po kraju, pomagają Lidze i rozwiązują rożne mniej lub bardziej dziwne problemy.  
Ostatecznie Weimar i Sielec zostali puszczeni wolno, strażnik miał nadzieję, że ta przygoda czegoś ich nauczy i nie będą się już pakować w kłopoty. My zaś postanowiliśmy udać się do Punktu Medycznego i porządnie wypocząć. Wędrówkę do Krakowa będziemy kontynuować rankiem następnego dnia, aby wieczorem przybyć do miasta, zaś po kolejnym odpoczynku wreszcie będę mógł stoczyć rewanżowy pojedynek o Odznakę Mocy i udowodnić, że cała ta górska wyprawa na coś się przydała.


	131. Efekt treningów

ODCINEK 131: EFEKT TRENINGÓW.

Plan został wykonany, wczorajszego wieczora wróciliśmy do Krakowa, aby w jednym z jego Punktów Medycznych spędzić noc, wypocząć i odpowiednio przygotować się na dzisiejszy pojedynek. Tradycyjnie odbyliśmy też naradę przedwalkową, w której o dziwo Clair również starała się brać udział, od czasu do czasu rzucając jakimś pomysłem, czy sugestią. Dziś zaś nadszedł dzień do którego tak długo się przygotowywałem i w którym przekonam się, czy wyprawa w góry przyniosła spodziewane efekty.  
- No i powróciliśmy, dokładnie po trzydziestu pięciu dniach. - oznajmiłem, gdy staliśmy na krakowskim rynku, a przed nami wznosiły się stare sukiennice, obecnie będące tutejszym stadionem.  
- Toriś nie chcesz chyba przez to powiedzieć, że liczyłeś dni od czasu przegranej walki i rozpoczęcia treningów? - zapytała Clair spoglądając na mnie dziwnie.  
- No cóż... Starałem się, ale nie gwarantuję, że w obliczeniach nie popełniłem jakiegoś błędu. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
- Co teraz? Wchodzimy? - zapytał Max.  
- Hmm... Lidera na zewnątrz nie widać, więc pewnie nie ma wyjścia. - stwierdziła Clair rozejrzawszy w okół.  
- W takim razie do dzieła. - odparłem z pewnością w glosie, aby pchnąć spore drzwi i wkroczyć na teren stadionu. Pukanie bowiem nie miało sensu, gdyż wnętrze było w większości jednym dużym pomieszczeniem, z dekoracjami upodobniającymi je do jakiejś podziemnej jaskini. Tu i tam porozrzucane kamienie, stalaktyty u sufitu, no i na szczęście w miarę przyzwoite oświetlenie. Naprzeciw wejścia na arenę znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczeń mieszkalnych i to zapewne tam obecnie przebywał Lider.  
- Za ile sekund mogę zacząć go nawoływać? - zapytała z niewinną mina trenerka wchodząc za mną z Absolem przy boku.  
- Nie musisz, tam chyba kręci się sędzia. - odparł Max, wskazując na drugi koniec areny, gdzie faktycznie jakiś mężczyzna robił porządki zamiatając spokojnie podłogę.  
- Zamiatać jaskinię, ciekawe. - mruknęła rozbawiona Clair.  
Mężczyzna po chwili zauważył nasze przybycie i skinąwszy głową podszedł do nas:  
- Trenerzy jak rozumiem chcieliby o odznakę walczyć? - zapytał spokojnie.  
- Owszem, a konkretnie to ja chciałem stoczyć rewanżowy pojedynek i mam nadzieję, że czas odpowiedni i nie przyszliśmy nie w porę. - odparłem.  
- Hmm... - sędzia przyjrzał mi się uważniej, aby z uśmiechem pokiwać głową - No tak, Tori. Wybacz, że do razu nie poznałem. Mam nadzieję, że z niecierpliwością oczekiwałeś rewanżu, tak jak Lider Krak. Poczekaj chwilkę, przygotuj się i za kilka minut możemy zaczynać. - po tych słowach mężczyzna szybko udał się przez boczne drzwi do pomieszczeń mieszkalnych, aby poinformować o naszym przybyciu.  
- No Tori, czas pokazać, że włóczenie się po górach przyniosło efekty. Powodzenia. - powiedział Max, aby następnie rozejrzeć się za jakimś dobrym kamieniem na siedzenie i oglądanie pojedynku.  
- Tak Toriś, tym razem masz wygrać. - pokiwała głową z niepewną miną Clair.  
- Jasne, w końcu po to włóczyliśmy się po górach i trenowaliśmy, prawda? - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
Tymczasem sędzia wrócił, a wraz z nim Lider. Tak jak ostatnio mężczyzna miał na sobie ciekawy i oryginalny ubiór. Czarne spodnie, szara koszula, a do tego prawie czarny płaszcz wyglądający nieco jak peleryna. Twarz o wieku trudnym do określenia, z ciemnymi włosami siwiejącymi tu i tam, podobnie jak wąsy, jednak zmarszczek nie było widać żadnych, zaś brązowe oczy patrzyły na mnie z zainteresowaniem.  
- Trener Tori, czekałem na twój powrót i mam nadzieję, że nie było to czekanie na marne. - powitał nas Krak lekko się kłaniając. Odwzajemniliśmy ukłon, po czym odparłem:  
- Nie było, zapewniam. Przybyłem, aby wyzwać pana na pojedynek rewanżowy o Odznakę Mocy i mam nadzieję, że zgodzi się pan na niego.  
Krak uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową:  
- Tak, formułka mniej więcej zgodnie z regulaminem i zasadami. Cóż, tydzień minął, właściwie nawet kilka tygodni, więc nie mam wyjścia i nawet gdybym nie chciał, to walkę stoczyć muszę.  
Po tych słowach mężczyzna zajął miejsce na końcu areny, ja zaś stanąłem na przeciwnym, po czym Krak kontynuował:  
- Na szczęście nie będę się do niczego zmuszać, bowiem czekałem na ten pojedynek i z radością przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie.  
Sędzia stanął na środku areny, a upewniwszy się, że zajęliśmy swoje miejsca, a w rękach mamy PokeBalle oznajmił:  
- Dwa Pokemony, zasady klasyczne, Lider Krak konta trener Tori, start!  
Formułka niemal identyczna jak ostatnim razem, tyle że teraz...  
- Tylko dwa Poki? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair.  
- Owszem, zwykle tyle wystarcza, aby przekonać się, czy trener w rewanżowym pojedynku dokonał dość postępów, aby zdobyć odznakę. - odparł spokojnie Lider, wypuszczając biało-niebieskiego Pokemona unoszącego się w powietrzu. Wyglądał on jak obłok z którego wystawały łapy, ogon, oraz głowa na długiej szyi i dodatkowo z dwoma długimi ni to piórami, ni to czułkami.  
"Altaria, Smok-Lot. Może być ciekawie." - usłyszałem w głowie, a przede mną pojawił się Alakazam.  
No tak, ostatecznie zdecydowałem się, że jako pierwszy do walki stanie Noctowl, tyle że była to wersja na pojedynek z trzema lub więcej Pokami, a tak... Tak dokonano modyfikacji i skoro mam pokonać tylko dwa Poke-Smoki, to pierwszym moim podopiecznym będzie właśnie psychiczny stworek. Tym sposobem PokeBall z Noctowlem na powrót przyczepiłem do paska, wiedziałem bowiem jakiego stworka wybiorę jako drugiego.  
- Ewoluował, to dobrze. - pochwalił mnie Lider, a następnie rozpoczął atak, czy raczej rozpoczęła go Altaria, bowiem znów mężczyzna nie wydał żadnej komendy, a jego Pokemon podzielił się na dwadzieścia kopii, z których każda zabłysła stosując dodatkowo Zwinność, a następnie wszystkie zaczęły wzbijać się w górę, aby zaatakować Powietrznym Ciosem.  
- Szybki jest. – mruknąłem, aby cicho zapytać - Zlokalizujesz go?  
"Od razu raczej nie." - odparł Alakazam - "Jakby skacze z jednej kopii na drugą, więc nie nadążę z atakiem. Psychika też odpada, bo musiałbym wszystkie nią potraktować, a to by mnie zbyt osłabiło. Trzeba redukować i namierzyć."  
Następnie stworek cisnął mocno swymi łyżkami. Pociski pomknęły w górę, każdy przebił trzy kopie sprawiając, że zniknęły i tym samym zmniejszył ich liczbę. Pierwsze Altarie spadły już na arenę, jednak Psycho-Pok szybkimi Teleportami zdołał uniknąć każdej z nich, aby niespodziewanie zniknąć i pojawić się nad areną, gdzie schwytał obie łyżki i teraz kręcąc nimi przed sobą uważnie obserwował przeciwnika.  
- Dobre, zrobić z łyżek pociski. Właściwie powinniście to jakoś nazwać, bo ja bym to nowym atakiem określił. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem Krak.  
"Ja to traktuję jak Energiczna Pięść, tyle że na dystans. Hmm... Nazwiemy to Łyżkorangiem, co ty na to partnerze?" - zapytał rozbawiony Alakazam.  
- Może być, w końcu sprawiasz, że pociski wracają do ciebie. - pokiwałem głową, aby zapytać - Długo jeszcze?  
Wiedziałem bowiem co Pokemon robi i wiedziałem, że wymaga to czasu, a gdy dodatkowo poza przeciwnikiem było kilkanaście jego iluzorycznych kopii, to i zastosowanie Czytania Umysłu było mocno utrudnione.  
- Na wszelki wypadek... Podwójna Drużyna, ale z pełna mocą. I nie zapomnij o Zwinności. - polecił Lider  
I tak zaczął się pojedynek "na poważnie". Kilka z istniejących kopii Altari wystrzeliło w Alakazama Lodowe Promienie. Stworek zajęty namierzaniem oryginału zdecydował się zignorować atak, co niestety było błędem, gdyż jeden z promieni okazał się prawdziwy.  
"Ałć, dobra to się potem wykorzysta." - mruknął Psycho-Pok nadal namierzając. Niestety teraz nie miał łatwego zadania, bowiem ilość Altari na arenie sięgała pięćdziesięciu sztuk.  
- Nie jest dobrze. - stwierdziła zaniepokojona Clair.  
- Spokojnie, pamiętaj że tylko jeden Pok jest prawdziwy, reszta to złudzenia nic nie mogące zrobić Alakazamowi. - przypomniał Max, uważnie obserwując walkę.  
- I teraz Podniebny Atak. - polecił Krak, a na jego komendę połowa Altari wzbiła się w górę z szybkością podobną do tej Dratiniego, bowiem przez sekundę nad areną widać było tylko biało-niebieską smugę.  
- Ile ataków wytrzymasz? - zapytałem cicho Alakazama, pamiętałem bowiem, że Powietrzny Atak to coś, czego bardzo trudno uniknąć.  
"Zależy do siły. Dwa, może trzy. I tak, zdążę go namierzyć." - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi, co utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że plan Pokemona jest bardzo podobny do mojego.  
Altarie tymczasem zawisły na moment nad areną, wyglądały jak kłębowisko chmur zwiastujących burzę. No i burza nadeszła sekundę później, gdy Poki zaczęły spadać na arenę, a raczej wprost na Alakazama, który nadal był w powietrzu utrzymując się dzięki Psycho-Mocom. Stworek ignorował atakujące Pokemony, które znikały raz za razem trafiając go, szukał i starał się namierzyć oryginał. I nagle zrozumiałem, że przecież w takiej sytuacji jest to niezwykle proste.  
- Czekaj aż cię trafi. - szepnąłem.  
Alakazam zrozumiał i aż pokręcił ze zdumieniem głową, że sam na to nie wpadł. Czekać nie musiał już długo, bowiem Altaria zapewne uznając, że nadal staramy się ja wykryć spomiędzy kilkudziesięciu kopii zdecydowała się na atak i trafiła mocno Psycho-Poka.  
"Mam go." - usłyszałem krótką uwagę podopiecznego, po której stworek spadł i uderzył boleśnie o arenę.  
- Nadal uważam, że nie jest dobrze. - mruknęła Clair, patrząc z niepokojem na to co się działo.  
- Kontruj. - poleciłem szybko.  
Plan był prosty, gdy tylko Psycho-Pok złapie Altarię w Czytanie Umysłu, nie będzie miał problemów z zaatakowaniem jej, nawet mimo iluzji i szybkości Poke-Smoka. A skoro teraz dodatkowo oberwał najpierw Lodowym Promieniem, a później Podniebnym Atakiem, to i z pewnością naładował Kontrę, więc wypadało w końcu oddać przeciwnikowi wszystko z nawiązką.  
- Jeszcze raz, ale uważaj. - polecił Krak, zrozumiawszy zapewne co planujemy.  
W wyniku zderzenia wielu kopii z Alakazamem przy stosowaniu udawanego ataku, obecnie zostało około trzydzieści iluzji i teraz niemal wszystkie wzbiły się w górę, tak jak poprzednio jako biało-niebieska smuga. Psycho-Pok spojrzał na kłębowisko nad areną, a następnie zignorował je i zaczął rozglądać między kilkoma Altariami pozostałymi na arenie.  
- Oddech Smoka, zorientował się. - polecił szybko Krak.  
Altarie unoszące się tuż nad areną wystrzeliły szybko błękitne płomienie, zaś unoszące się wysoko nad nią zaczęły znów spadać.  
"Atak z zaskoczenia planowali." - komentarz Psycho-Poka był zgodny z moimi myślami, teraz jednak stworek wiedział gdzie jest oryginał, a teleportując się tuż przed błękitnym ogniem pojawił nad zlokalizowaną Altarią. Poke-Smok spodziewał się tego i teraz szybko zaczął oddalać się od przeciwnika wyglądając jak biało-niebieska smuga, zaś jego kopie powoli znikały. Alakazam jednak nie zamierzał go gonić, zamiast tego wystrzelił biało-różowy promień, taki sam jak w walce z Tyranitarem. Atak trafił i odepchnął Poke-Smoka o dobre kilkanaście metrów, sprawiając też ,że teraz wszystkie kopie stworka zniknęły.  
"Kontrujący Promień, czyli Kontra dystansowa. Przerobiłem fale uderzeniowe na coś podobnego do Psycho-Promienia, dzięki temu łatwiej go używać." - wyjaśnił Alakazam.  
- To dlatego Tyranitar tym oberwał. To atak typu Walka, a nie Psycho. - zrozumiała Clair.  
- Tak, ale tym sposobem pojedynek jeszcze nie skończony. - pokiwał głową Lider. Altaria bowiem może i osłabiona, ale nadal gotowa do walki poderwała się z ziemi i zaczęła przeraźliwie piszczeć. No tak, mężczyzna miał rację, w końcu jego podopieczny był nie tylko Smokiem, ale i Lataczem, a te drugie miały częściową odporność na ataki typu Walka.  
"No to czas na finał." - stwierdził Alakazam rzuciwszy w Altarię jedną łyżką, zaś z drugiej strzelając Psycho-Promień. Poke-Smok zręcznie uniknął pocisku, podobnie jak promienia, po czym piszcząc coraz głośniej rozpoczął frontalny atak. Alakazam przygotował się odpowiednio tworząc Osłonę, zauważyłem jednak, że kolejne strzelane promienie były jakby słabsze od pierwszego i zrozumiałem.  
- Ulecz się. - poleciłem szybko.  
Psycho-Pok przerwał ostrzał, a Altaria korzystając z okazji szybko zaatakowała Tratowaniem, a raczej zaatakowałaby gdyby nie zielona mgiełka, która powstrzymała atak.  
"Pieśń Zniszczenia, faktycznie." - mruknął żółty stworek, po czym zaczął obsypywać się małymi gwiazdkami.  
- Dobre rozeznanie ataków, ale czy zdąży? - zapytał z uśmiechem Krak, bowiem gdy tylko Osłona zniknęła, Poke-Smok wystrzelił błękitny ogień wprost w uleczającego się Pokemona.  
"Zapomniałeś o czymś." - oznajmił z wrednym uśmiechem Alakazam otoczony już błękitnymi płomieniami i przyjmujący na siebie atak przeciwnika. W tej samej chwili wyrzucona wcześniej łyżka, a obecnie wracająca do właściciela trafiła wprost w głowę Altari dekoncentrując Poka i sprawiając, że przestał on atakować.  
"Kończymy." - to mówiąc Alakazam wystrzelił kolejny Kontrujący Promień, jednak większy i mocniejszy od poprzedniego. Atak odepchnął Altarię daleko pod skraj areny. Stworek wprawdzie starał się wyrwać, jednak nie był w stanie. Po chwili dostrzegłem, że tak naprawdę Alakazam stosuje dwa promienie, kontrujący z prawej ręki uzbrojonej w łyżkę, zaś psycho z lewej, która teraz była pusta i wyglądało to tak, jakby promień wylatywał z dłoni stworka.  
- Wygrał. - stwierdził Max, gdy oba promienie zniknęły, zaś Altaria ciężko dysząc leżała na arenie.  
- Raczej powiedziałbym, że jest remis. - sprostowałem, bowiem Alakazam równie ciężko oddychał i nawet łyżki nie przywołał, a zwyczajnie podniósł ją z ziemi.  
"Niestety... Nie zdążyłem z uleczeniem..."- usłyszałem Poka.  
- No tak Pieśń Zniszczenia, a przez to że była coraz głośniejsza, to i jej efekty były coraz większe. - pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem. Atak ten bowiem był dość specyficzny, przeciwnik który go słyszał opadał z sił i niestety Psycho-Pok obecnie był już tak osłabiony, że nawet Uleczenia nie dałby rady zastosować.  
"Dobra, zmiana, zanim padnę." - usłyszałem głos Pokemona, gdy w tym samym momencie Krak kiwając z uznaniem głową zawrócił Altarię.  
- Jeden do jednego? - zapytał jeszcze sędzia, a gdy Alakazam został zawrócony, gdyż nawet wteleportować się do PokeBalla nie był już w stanie, powtórzył - Jeden do jednego, więc druga runda jest rozstrzygająca.  
- Brawo Tori, wiedziałem że warto było czekać i rozumiem, że teraz czeka mnie starcie z Charizardem? - zapytał z uśmiechem Lider.  
- Owszem, lecz ja nie wiem z czym będziemy się mierzyć. - odparłem.  
W odpowiedzi mężczyzna wypuścił błękitnego stwora, o czerwonych skrzydłach, czterech potężnych łapach i długiej szyi z głową ozdobioną kilkoma rogami.  
- No tak, ten bardziej smoka przypomina. - mruknęła Clair, aby głośno zawołać - Jeden z głowy, teraz drugiego!  
- Nie rozpraszaj dopingiem. - odparłem z uśmiechem trenerce jednocześnie wypuszczając Charizarda.  
- Druga runda start! - oznajmił krótko sędzia.  
- Zaczynamy, Oddech Smoka. - polecił Lider.  
- Skontruj Ognistym Strumieniem. - zareagowałem szybko.  
I tak oba smocze Pokemony wystrzeliły w siebie płomienie, tyle że jeden niebieski, zaś drugi czerwony. Ataki zderzyły się w połowie odległości i wytworzyły dwukolorową kulę.  
- Tak właściwe ten smołowaty, to ewolucja Dragonaira jest? - zapytała Clair obserwując zmagania Poków.  
- No nie, Dragonair ewoluuje w Dragonite, zaś ten tam to Salamence, ale też jest stworkiem po dwóch ewolucjach. - wyjaśnił trenerce Max.  
Starcie Pokemonów zaś trwało już dłuższą chwilę i zapewne Krak chciał ocenić, jak silny jest obecnie mój podopieczny. Wreszcie pokiwał z uznaniem głową i polecił:  
- Atak z powietrza.  
W tej samej chwili Poke-Smok odbił się od ziemi i w ostatniej chwili uniknął Ognistego Strumienia, który niczym nie kontrowany przeleciał obok niego. Następnie Pok zaczął krążyć nad areną, a jego łapy zaczęły błyszczeć  
- Oho, będzie bombardowanie. - mruknąłem, aby głośno polecić - Leć, będzie mu trudniej trafić.  
Charizard ryknął potwierdzająco i ruszył wprost na przeciwnika. Po chwili jednak musiał wykonać zręczny unik, bowiem Salamence wystrzelił w niego HyperPromień.  
- Atak Skrzydłami. – zadecydowałem. Mimo wszystko ogniste ataki były mało efektowne w starciu z Poke-Smokami. Może i do kontrowania się nadawały, ale nawet gdyby mój przeciwnik nim oberwał, to coś czułem, że za wiele sobie z tego nie zrobi.  
- Kontynuuj strzelanie. - zadecydował tymczasem Lider.  
Ognisty jaszczur zawisł w powietrzu i machnął skrzydłami parokrotnie. Niestety HyperPromien był zbyt silny, aby skontrować go czymś takim, więc Pokemon musiał przerwać atak i uniknąć wystrzału. Salamence natychmiast też zaczął ładować kolejny.  
- Dobra, atakujemy bezpośrednio. - postanowiłem, a Charizard machnął parę razy skrzydłami i zaczął szybko zbliżać się do unoszącego nad areną przeciwnika, który znów wystrzelił, lecz znów mój podopieczny zdołał uniknąć ataku. Teraz trzeba było działać szybko, bowiem jeśli Charizard się pospieszy, to dopadnie Salamenca przed kolejnym strzałem, niestety nie wziąłem pod uwagę, że każdy kolejny HyperPromień był wystrzeliwany nieco szybciej i tym sposobem, gdy ognisty jaszczur był zaledwie kilka metrów od przeciwnika oberwał kolejnym z nich. Na szczęście jednak przygotował się na to i głośno ryknął oznajmiając mi co właśnie zrobił.  
- Świetnie, w takim razie walczmy. - pochwaliłem podopiecznego. Sam też pamiętałem o tym ataku i ucieszyłem się, że Pokemon sam wiedział kiedy najlepiej go zastosować. Teraz zaś z głośnym rykiem Charizard uderzył mocno Salamenca.  
- No tak, Wściekłość. – pokiwał głową Lider i polecił - Smoczy Szpon.  
- Metalowy Szpon. - odparłem szybko i znów Pokemony zaczęły walkę na wytrzymałość, tyle że tym razem w powietrzu. Machając skrzydłami utrzymywały się nad areną, zaś łapami uzbrojonymi w mocne i ostre pazury starały poranić jak najdotkliwiej. Ataki były tak szybkie, a odległość między nimi tak mała, że uniki nawet jeśli były wykonywane, to rzadko kiedy okazywały się skuteczne. Dostrzegłem też, że mimo wszytko Poke-Smok to jednak Poke-Smok i co za tym idzie był bardziej wytrzymały od Charizadra, bowiem widać było, że mój Pokemon męczy się bardziej niż przeciwnik, mimo że Salamence oberwał dodatkowo Wściekłością.  
- Trzeba kończyć. - mruknąłem. Charizard wiedział co powinien robić, właściwie ustaliliśmy to jeszcze przed walką. Jako że Krak z pewnością spodziewał się takiego ataku, to trzeba było wyczekać na odpowiedni moment, a lepszego nie mogłem mieć.  
- Teraz! - zawołałem.  
- Unikaj! – odparł szybko Lider.  
I niestety Salamencowi częściowo się udało. Częściowo, bowiem Pokemon był zbyt blisko i gdy Charizard wystrzelił biało-błękitny promień otarł się on o brzuch Poke-Smoka schodzącego już z linii strzału. Wystarczyło to jednak, aby stwór odczuł bolesny dla niego smoczy atak.  
- I teraz Miażdżenie. – skorzystał z sytuacji Lider, widząc że mój podopieczny nadal atakuje starając się trafić promieniem w Poke-Smoka.  
- Unikaj! – krzyknąłem. Niestety nie było to łatwe, bowiem Salamence odbiwszy w górę, aby uniknąć Wściekłości Smoka, znalazł się wyżej od Charizarda i teraz szybko schwycił łapami jego skrzydła, przeleciał nad przeciwnika, zaś jego potężne szczęki wgryzły się mocno w jego kark.  
- O nie! - krzyknęła Clair.  
- Spokojnie, poradzi sobie. - powiedział Max, starając się uspokoić dziewczynę, lecz samemu wyglądając na zaniepokojonego.  
Sytuacja faktycznie była niewesoła, bowiem Charizard mając za sobą przeciwnika nie był w stanie go dosięgnąć, a dodatkowo Poke-Smok ranił go wciąż gryząc boleśnie.  
- Otocz się Ognistym Strumieniem. - zdecydowałem po chwili namysłu. Nie byłem pewny, czy to możliwe, ale w obecnej sytuacji był to jedyny sposób na dosięgnięcie przeciwnika. Charizard zaryczał groźnie, po czym wystrzelił ogień, aby po kilku próbach faktycznie zdołać nim skręcić i trafić w Salamenca. Następnie ogień na czubku jego ogona wybuchł większym płomieniem, oczy mu zabłysły i ryknął tryumfalnie.  
- Dasz radę? – zapytałem, bowiem zrozumiałem, że stwor opanował nowy atak, a gdy w odpowiedzi Charizard ryknął z pewnością siebie kiwnąłem tylko głową. Ognisty jaszczur znów wystrzelił Strumień Ognia, który tym razem otoczył zarówno jego, jak i wciąż atakującego go Salamenca, po czym zaczął się powiększać, aby po chwili zmienić w ogniste tornado.  
- Ognisty Wir, no nieźle. - pochwalił mnie Krak, aby zawołać - Uciekaj z niego.  
Salamence puścił w końcu Charizarda i już zamierzał odlecieć, gdy stwór zrozumiawszy, że jest wolny, szybko się odwrócił i teraz to on schwytał Poke-Smoka.  
- Smoki są częściowo odporne na ogień, jednak jeśli się nie mylę mój Charizard dzięki treningom jest nań odporny niemal w stu procentach. - powiedziałem z uśmiechem obserwując jak teraz to Salamence stara się wyrwać, zaś mój podopieczny stara, aby Ognisty Wir ciągle był aktywny.  
- Silny ognisty Pokemon, brawo. W takim razie test wytrzymałości zadecyduje kto z nas będzie zwycięzcą. - powiedział Krak.  
Salamence wypuścił błękitny ogień, który zmieszał się z czerwonym, co znacznie zwiększyło szybkość obracania wiru. Zrozumiałem co to oznacza i co się za chwile stanie, podobnie jak sędzia obecnie kucający już z boku areny, a także Clair, Max i Absol biorący z niego przykład. Lider stał jednak niewzruszony z uwagą i zainteresowaniem obserwując jak czerwono-niebieskie tornado nabiera prędkości, zaś znajdujące się w nim Pokemony obrywają coraz bardziej od swoich ataków. Wkrótce jego siła stała się zbyt wielka i z głośnym grzmotem nastąpił wybuch, od którego z sufitu odpadło kilka stalaktytów. Następnie dało się słyszeć dwa uderzenia, gdy to walczące ze sobą Pokemony spadły na arenę. Jednak przez unoszący się dym wywołany wybuchem, nie można było na razie stwierdzić w jakim są stanie.  
- Wygrał? - zapytała po dłuższej chwili Clair, gdy zasłona dymna powoli zaczęła się rozwiewać i dało się dostrzec dwie leżące sylwetki Poków.  
- Cóż, tak... - sędzia spoglądał to na Salamenca, to na Charizadra nie do końca będąc pewnym co zadecydować. Oba Pokemony były wprawdzie przytomne, ale oba też leżały na arenie i mimo wielkich chęci nie były w stanie się podnieść.  
- No jak dla mnie mamy remis. - powiedział z uśmiechem Krak kiwając głową, po czym zapytał - A dla ciebie Tori?  
- Też mi to tak wygląda. – oparłem, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
- Ale jak to remis? To co teraz? Co z odznaką? - zapytała Clair z niepewną miną.  
- Cóż... Na początek Charizard dziękuję ci, doskonale się spisałeś. - pochwaliłem podopiecznego, a gdy Pokemon zaryczał przepraszająco kontynuowałem – Spokojnie, pokonałeś przeciwnika silniejszego od ciebie, powinieneś być z siebie dumny. - to mówiąc podszedłem do niego i położyłem dłoń na jego głowie w uspokajającym geście. Stwór zamruczał cicho z wdzięcznością, po czym dał znak, aby go zawrócić.  
- Tak Tori, do była naprawdę dobra i wyrównana walka. Muszę przyznać, że dawno takiej nie miałem - pochwalił mnie Krak zawracając Salamenca i podchodząc do mnie.  
- No dobrze, ale ja pytałam o odznakę i ładnie proszę mnie nie ignorować. - wtrąciła się Clair wstając już z kamienia na którym siedziała i dołączając do nas.  
- Odznaka, tak... – zamyśliłem się dziwnie uśmiechając.  
- O nie, on znowu coś kombinuje... - wymruczała sceptycznie Clair.  
- Ha, teraz to ty będziesz się martwić, a Tori będzie miał dziwne pomysły? - zapytał z rozbawieniem Max, podchodząc do nas.  
- Młody, bo cię palnę. Nie żartuj z poważnych spraw. - odparła gniewnie dziewczyna.  
- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam zasady, walka rewanżowa powinna odbyć się tydzień po pierwszej przegranej, chyba że Lider zgodzi się na wcześniejszy termin, tak? - zapytałem, a Krak pokiwał głową.  
- Trzeci pojedynek zaś rzadko kiedy ma miejsce, właściwie nie pamiętam abym kiedyś słyszał o takim przypadku, jednak jest możliwy, prawda? - znów zapytałem.  
- Owszem, lecz tutaj zależny tylko od tego, czy Lider się na niego zgodzi. - odparł mężczyzna, aby widząc moją minę pokiwać głową i dodać po chwili - I ja się na niego zgadzam, mam bowiem przeczucie, że będzie to coś niezwykłego.  
- Mogę to panu obiecać i dziękuję. Wrócę jak tylko będę gotów. - powiedziałem z uśmiechem, po czym ukłoniwszy się na pożegnanie, ruszyłem do wyjścia ze stadionu mijając osłupiałą Clair i równie zdziwionego Maxa. Po chwili trenerzy popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie, Max wzruszył ramionami, Asbol stojący obok Clair mruknął pytająco i ruszyli za mną. Jednak gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz, czyli na zatłoczonym jak zwykle krakowskim rynku, Clair nie wytrzymała:  
- Toriś masz pięć sekund na wyjaśnienie mi co wymyśliłeś, albo oberwiesz po głowie. - zagroziła trenerka.  
- Spokojnie, mam plan. Właściwe sama mnie na niego naprowadziłaś swoimi uwagami. - odparłem z uśmiechem, idąc przez krakowski rynek.  
- Ale jaki plan? Gdzie znów idziemy? - dopytywała się dziewczyna.  
- Najpierw do Punktu Medycznego wyleczyć Charizarda i Alakazama. Mam nadzieję, że długo to nie zajmie, potem... Cóż, tym razem nie opuścimy Krakowa, więc daleka wyprawa nas nie czeka. No i przyznaję, że plan jest nieco szalony, gdyż nie wiem czy się uda, ale z drugiej strony skoro pewna "Pierzasta" uznała mnie za "Wybrańca", no to...  
Dziewczyna wyglądała jakby faktycznie chciała mi przyłożyć, jednak nie zrobiła tego. Max zastanawiał się chwilę, a wreszcie zdumienie pojawiające się na jego twarzy dało znać, że domyślił się jaki mam plan. Moim celem był bowiem stary zamek na skałach, wznoszący się majestatycznie nad wodami Wisły. Dla niedoinformowanych był to obecnie klasztor zamknięty dla mnichów. Jednak niektórzy znali prawdę i wiedzieli, że są to pozostałości po dawnej władzy. Po tych, którzy rządzili nim powstała Liga Pokemon, a obecnie znani są jako Stara Gwardia...


	132. Stara Gwardia

ODCINEK 132: STARA GWARDIA.

Jak miałem nadzieję okazało się, że odzyskanie sił przez Charizarda i Alakazama nie zajmie dużo czasu i już po obiedzie oba wyleczone Pokemony mogłem odebrać z Punktu Medycznego i udać się na zamek krakowski, krócej znany jako "Wawel".  
- Ty do reszty zwariowałeś, albo się zwyczajnie chcesz odegrać za te wszystkie moje nocne wycieczki i wspaniałe pomysły. - kręciła krytycznie głową Clair idąc obok.  
- Wiesz Tori, też nie jestem pewny, czy to się uda. - wtrącił Max.  
- Ha, nawet Młody jest przeciwny. - pochwaliła trenera dziewczyna.  
- Jak nie zapytamy, to się nie dowiemy. - odparłem optymistycznie.  
- Taaa... Tylko wiesz, że oni nie lubią Ligi Pokemon, a ty zbierając odznaki niejako jesteś jej sympatykiem. Nie jestem więc pewna, czy tak po prostu otworzą drzwi i wpuszczą cię na swój teren, że o treningach nie wspomnę. - powiedziała sceptycznie Clair.  
- No hej, Twardowski też należy do Gwardii i jakoś miły z niego facet, prawda? – zapytałem, przypominając o naszym spotkaniu z mężczyzną.  
- To prawda, jednak trzeba pamiętać, że on jest wyjątkiem. Zdecydowana większość ludzi należących do Starej Gwardii siedzi na Wawelu i rzadko kiedy go opuszcza.- pokiwał głową Max.  
- No a skoro Clair stwierdziła kiedyś, że Twardowski jest taki silny właśnie dlatego, że do nich należy, to być może jeśli nawet nie będę mógł przejść u nich treningu, to chociaż jakieś wskazówki dostanę. - powiedziałem optymistycznie.  
- O ile nas w ogóle wpuszczą. - mruknęła trenerka.  
Wkrótce mieliśmy się o tym przekonać, bowiem stanęliśmy przed jedną z trzech bram, przez które można było wejść na teren zamku. To znaczy można by było wejść, bowiem żelazna krata była opuszczona i jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że gości to tu nie przyjmują.  
- No dobra, co teraz? Pukamy? - zapytała ironicznie Clair.  
- Hmm... Można zaryzykować wypuszczenie Noctowla i niech polata po dziedzińcu zamkowym, a jak kogoś zobaczy, to da znak, że tu jesteśmy. - odparłem po chwili namysłu.  
- Eh, ty naprawdę robisz to specjalnie, żeby mnie zdenerwować. Zachowujesz się jak ja, gdy wpadam na któryś ze swoich genialnych pomysłów. - westchnęła trenerka, po czym popatrzyła uważniej na kratę.  
- No nie, czegoś takiego to nie dam rady otworzyć. - pokręciła po dłuższej chwili głową.  
- Hej, włamywanie to chyba niezbyt dobry pomysł, jeśli Tori chce prosić ich o pomoc. - zasugerował Max.  
- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. - odparłem wskazując na młodego chłopaka, który wcześniej zapewne kręcił się po zamkowym ogrodzie, a teraz widząc nas stojących przed bramą podszedł zaciekawiony.  
- Witajcie trenerzy. Niestety nasz klasztor to teren zamknięty dla gości z zewnątrz, więc nie mogę was wpuścić. - powitał nas.  
- Klasztor, tak? To ciekawe, bo zbyt mnichowato, to waćpanie nie wyglądasz. - stwierdziła Clair, uważnie oglądając chłopaka.  
Faktycznie mnisiego habitu to on nie miał. Właściwe jego ubiór niemal niczym nie różnił się od typowych ubiorów trenerskich. Niebieskie spodnie, koszula i bluza z kilkoma kieszeniami, do tego pasek z zatkniętym nożem z lewej i PokeBallem z prawej strony. Jedyne krótka zielona peleryna zarzucona na ramiona była czymś niespotykanym.  
- Cóż, nie każdy klasztor wymaga, aby mnisi chodzili w habitach. - starał się wyjaśnić chłopak.  
- Aha, czyli twierdzisz, że to nie jest siedziba Starej Gwardii? - zapytała z niewinnym uśmiechem Clair.  
- No dobra, macie mnie, ale nie mówcie nikomu. - odparł Gwardzista odwzajemniwszy uśmiech, co nas lekko zaskoczyło, bowiem spodziewaliśmy się raczej protestów i tłumaczeń. Chłopak zaś widząc nasze niepewne miny po chwili ciszy zapytał:  
- Chcecie coś konkretnego?  
No tak, teraz nadszedł czas na sprawdzenie, czy mój nieco szalony pomysł da się zrealizować.  
- Owszem, chciałem prosić o nauki, aby polepszyć swe umiejętności jako trener Pokemon. - powiedziałem spokojnie i z pewnością w glosie.  
- Hmm... A to ciekawe, rzadko kiedy ktoś z trenerów przychodzi tu z taką propozycją, chociaż przyznam, że od czasu do czasu ktoś się trafi. - odparł chłopak, przyglądając mi się uważnie.  
- A ty przypadkiem nie jesteś jednym z takich? - zapytała Clair.  
- Ha, znów mnie masz. Spryciara z ciebie, właściwie nie powinienem się dziwić, widząc jaką ozdóbkę sobie zmajstrowałaś. - pochwalił ją Gwardzista, wskazując na srebrne pióro, jakie dziewczyna miała jak zwykle zatknięte za uchem.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wiesz co to jest? – zapytał Max.  
- Właściwie dziwniejsze jest, że wy wiecie i macie coś takiego. - odparł gwardzista, aby następnie pociągnąć za dźwignie znajdującą po jego stronie bramy i oznajmić - No dobra, nie mnie oceniać, czy nadajesz się czy nie. Dobrze ci z oczu patrzy, no i wyczuwam w tobie coś... Ale to juz Starszyzna oceni. Porozmawiasz z nimi i jak uznają, że się nadajesz, to może faktycznie czegoś cię nauczymy.  
Krata w bramie uniosła się powoli na wysokość półtora metra, dzięki czemu mogliśmy wejść na teren zamkowy. Jednak gdy tylko ją przekroczyłem chłopak zatrzymał idących za mną Clair, Maxa i Absola.  
- Wybaczcie, tylko ten który chce się poddać próbie, może wejść. - powiedział stanowczo.  
- Co?! Dlaczego?! - oburzyła się trenerka - A jakbym ja też chciała iść na trening, to mogłabym wejść, czy nie? - zapytała po chwili z błyskiem w oku.  
- Spryciara i kombinatorka. - pokiwał głową Gwardzista uśmiechając się - Niestety nie prowadzimy hurtowego naboru, więc mogę wpuścić tylko jedno z was i coś mi mówi, że to właśnie ten trener najbardziej potrzebuje naszych wskazówek.  
- Ehh... mam nadzieję, że to nie są jakieś głupie przepisy. Wystarczy, że Liga mi przez nie żyć nie daje. - mruknęła z obrażoną miną dziewczyna.  
Krata zamknęła się za mną i teraz byłem na terenie należącym do Starej Gwardii.  
- Nie martw się, nic mi nie będzie. - powiedziałem uspokajająco odwracając się w stronę zamkniętej bramy i stojącej tu za nią dziewczyny.  
- Nie martwię się. – mruknęła Clair, po czym z uśmiechem powiedziała - Powodzenia Toriś, pokaż im na co cię stać.  
- Jak skończysz, to powinniśmy być w Punkcie Medycznym, tym samym w którym nocowaliśmy. - poinstruował Max, aby wystawionym do góry kciukiem również życzyć mi wszystkiego dobrego.  
- Jasne, dzięki. Może już za kilka godzin wrócę, jak okaże się, że rozmowa wyjdzie niepomyślnie, albo jak testu nie zdam. - odparłem.  
- Optymista. - westchnęła dziewczyna, kręcąc krytycznie głową.  
- Idziemy? - zapytał po chwili Gwardzista, a gdy przytaknąłem ostatni raz spoglądając na zaniepokojoną Clair, ruszył powoli ścieżką obok sporego budynku, który kiedyś być może był nawet świątynią, gdzie oddawano cześć Legendarnym Pokemonom, a przynajmniej jego wygląd to sugerował.  
- Najpierw udasz się na spotkanie ze Starszymi i to oni zdecydują, czy w ogóle należy poddać cię próbie. - wyjaśniał chłopak.  
Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem, zastanawiając się też, jak owa rozmowa będzie przebiegać i na czym może polegać test jaki mnie czeka.  
Wkrótce stanęliśmy mniej więcej na środku całego terenu zamkowego, przed niewielkim piętrowym domem, którego drzwi otworzył Gwardzista, po czym gestem zaprosił do środka.  
- Moja rola się tu kończy, jak zostaniesz przyjęty na szkolenie, to pewnie się jeszcze spotkamy. Powodzenia.  
Chłopak poczekał aż przekroczę próg domostwa, po czym zamknął za mną drzwi. Znalazłem się w zaciemnionym korytarzu z drzwiami po obu stronach i większymi przede mną na końcu korytarza. Na ścianach wisiały rożne malowidła z ludźmi i Pokemonami, a po chwili domyśliłem się, że przedstawiają one starych przywódców Gwardii Pokemon, zaś jeden z nich przypominał posąg Władysława Łokietka, jaki widziałem w kopalni soli.  
- Zapraszamy, drzwi na wprost. - usłyszałem głos z wnętrza korytarza.  
Ruszyłem powoli we wskazanym kierunku, drzwi stanęły otworem, za nimi zaś znajdował się spory pokój, przypominający nieco gabinet. Za pokaźnym biurkiem siedziało trzech starszych mężczyzn, każdy z siwą brodą i wąsami. Ubrani byli w ciemnoniebieskie koszule, spodnie i prawdopodobnie czarne peleryny. Przyglądali mi się z zainteresowaniem. Na ścianach pokoju zauważyłem znów kilka malowideł no i rzecz jasna okno z którego widać było zamkowy dziedziniec i bramę przez którą zostałem wpuszczony. Przy drzwiach stał Machop i zrozumiałem, że to on je otworzył.  
- Witamy młodego trenera. Skoro tu trafiłeś, to zapewne w poszukiwaniu wiedzy, prawda? - zapytał mężczyzna siedzący na środku.  
- Tak, witam panów. - odparłem skłaniając się nisko - Szukam wiedzy, gdyż chciałbym poprawić swe umiejętności jako trener Pokemonów.  
- Tak, jak i wielu tobie podobnych. Siadaj. - mężczyzna po lewej wskazał na stojące pod ścianą krzesło, które szybko zająłem.  
- Jestem Lech, to Czech, a to Rus. Ogólnie nazywają nas Starszyzną Starej Gwardii i... No cóż, przewodzimy nią najlepiej jak umiemy. - mężczyzna po prawej dokonał prezentacji.  
- Ja jestem Tori... Trener Pokemonów. - odparłem niepewnie.  
- Tak, jesteś trenerem i twierdzisz, że chcesz poprawić swe umiejętności jako trener... - powiedział Rus, a gdy pokiwałem głową zapytał - Co przez to rozumiesz?  
- Hmm... - zamyśliłem się zastanawiając o co chodzi w tym pytaniu - Przyznaję, chciałbym być silniejszy, a raczej chciałbym żeby moje Pokemony były silniejsze. Dają z siebie wszystko w walkach z Liderami, tak jak i ja zresztą, lecz nie zawsze udaje się nam odnieść sukces.  
Starałem się wyjaśnić najlepiej jak mogłem, pamiętając o przepraszającym ryku Charizarda, gdy nie zdołał utrzymać się na nogach po walce z Salamencem.  
- Tak, ale dlaczego? Dlaczego walczysz i chcesz pokonywać Liderów i zdobywać te wasze odznaki? - zapytał tym razem Czech.  
- Ponieważ tego chciał mój nieżyjący już ojciec, takie było jego marzenie i dlatego wyruszyłem w moją podróż aby je spełnić. - zacząłem wyjaśniać - Początkowo nie chciałem się z tym pogodzić, nie uważałem się za trenera, niewiele wiedziałem o Pokemonach, jednak... Jednak z czasem zrozumiałem, że mój ojciec miał rację i że faktycznie płynie we mnie trenerska krew, jeśli mogę się tak wyrazić. Teraz jego marzenie jest też moim marzeniem. Chciałbym dokonać tego, czego nie dokonał nikt przede mną. Pokonać wszystkich Liderów i zdobyć wszystkie Odznaki Ligi Pokemon i dopiero z ich kompletem wystartować w finałach.  
Mężczyźni pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem. Po chwili ciszy Lech zadał kolejne pytanie:  
- Jak myślisz, jaki jest stosunek Pokemonów do twojego marzenia? Chcą tego co ty? A może wolałyby wieść spokojniejszy żywot, a nie ciągle tylko trening i walki?  
Nim odpowiedziałem musiałem stłumić uśmiech pojawiający się na mojej twarzy.  
- Właściwie więcej moich podopiecznych do mnie dołączyło niż zwyczajowo je złapałem, jak to powinni robić trenerzy. - zacząłem wyjaśnienia - Charizard był moim pierwszym Pokemonem, jeszcze gdy był Charmanderem i chronił mnie nawet wtedy, gdy nie byłem pewny czy chcę go trenować. Później był Whismur, obecnie będący Exploudem i faktycznie jego złapałem podczas turnieju łapania Pokemonów, jednak z czasem stworek sam chciał stawać się silniejszy i sprawdzać się w walkach. Podobnie jak Breloom, chociaż jego nie łapałem, co raczej uratowałem przed stadem Mawili, zaś Pokemon po rozmowie ze swym stadem odłączył się od niego i został ze mną. Z Lanturnem była bardzo podobna historia, tylko on z kolei był uratowany przed Tentacruelami. Ledyba, obecnie będąca Ledianem została złapana podczas turnieju łapania Poke-Robaków, chociaż w jej wypadku słowo "złapana" nie bardzo pasuje, gdyż po prostu porozmawiałem z nią wtedy i postanowiła do mnie dołączyć.  
Nie wymieniłem wprawdzie wszystkich Poków z mojej drużyny, nie wspominałem też o Dark Gyaradosie, którego w pewnym sensie również uratowałem wypuszczając stwora w morze. Jednak widząc, że Starszyzna kiwa głową zrozumiałem, że to co powiedziałem w zupełności wystarczy.  
- Tak, myślę że jesteś gotów. - powiedział po chwili Czech.  
- Jednak to, czy faktycznie przyjmiemy cię w nasze szeregi zależy tylko od ciebie. - z zagadkowym uśmiechem oznajmił Rus.  
- Test, podczas którego zaprezentujesz nam swoje umiejętności trenerskie i który zdany pozytywnie zapewni ci możliwość zdobycia wiedzy po którą przyszedłeś. - po słowach Lecha cała trójka wstała, zaś Machop dotąd stojący przy drzwiach teraz je otworzył i krótkim mruknięciem dał znać, że przejdziemy na miejsce, gdzie odbędzie się egzamin sprawdzający.  
Wyszliśmy z budynku, trzech starszych prowadziło, ja za nimi, po drodze zauważyłem chłopaka, który wpuścił mnie na teren zamku i teraz kiwa z uśmiechem głową. Zrozumiał, że rozmowa zakończyła się pomyślnie i zostanę poddany próbie. Dostrzegłem też w oknie jednego z licznych budynków kolejnego Gwardzistę, jak przygląda się naszemu pochodowi z zainteresowaniem. No tak, może i Wawel był sporym obiektem, lecz wyglądało na to, że faktycznie zbyt wiele ludzi tu nie mieszka. A może po prostu byli wewnątrz różnych budynków zajęci swoimi sprawami?  
- No to jesteśmy, zapraszam. - gdy doszliśmy do zachodnich murów Lech otworzył niewielkie drzwi, za którymi zobaczyłem kręte schody prowadzące w dół.  
- My zostaniemy wyżej, lecz ciebie prosiłbym o zejście na sam koniec i wybranie ze swojej drużyny najsilniejszego Pokemona.  
Pokiwałem głową, aby po krótkim namyśle zdecydować się na Charizarda. Nie wiedziałem jakiego typu będzie to test, jednak gdyby tradycyjnie miała być to walka między Pokami, to lepiej było nie ryzykować, że przeciwko Alakazamowi stanie jakiś Ciemniak.  
Mniej więcej w połowie kręconych schodów minąłem drzwi w ścianie, obok których zatrzymali się Starsi.  
- To coś w rodzaju tarasu widokowego, z którego będziemy obserwować twe poczynania. Powodzenia. - wyjaśnił Rus, po czym trójka mężczyzn szybko weszła do środka, zaś ja zgonie z instrukcją zszedłem na sam dół. Tu również były drzwi, a po ich otwarciu odkryłem, że znajduję się w sporej kamiennej jaskini, do której faktycznie dobudowano balkon otaczający ją wokół na wysokości około pięciu metrów. Obecnie na balkonie owym poza Starszymi znajdował się jeden z Gwardzistów i przyglądał z zainteresowaniem, jak wkraczam powoli na środek i wypuszczam Charizarda.  
- Jesteśmy gotowi. - powiedziałem po szybkim wytłumaczeniu Pokemonowi sytuacji w jakiej się znajdujemy.  
- W takim razie zaczynamy. - kiwnął głową Lech, zaś mężczyzna dał znak po którym otworzyły się spore wrota znajdujące na końcu jaskini i naprzeciwko drzwi przez które wszedłem.  
- Przygotujmy się. - szepnąłem do Charizarda, zaś stwór w odpowiedzi mruknął krótko, uważnie obserwując mrok znajdujący się za drzwiami. I nagle z głośnym rykiem wypadł z nich duży błękitny Pokemon. Pokaźna paszcza pełna ostrych zębów, dwie mocne nogi i równie silne łapy, długi ogon i czerwone jakby rogi na głowie i grzbiecie.  
- Feraligatr. - rozpoznałem stwora i ucieszyłem się, że nie zdecydowałem na Alakazama, bowiem miałem pewność, że wtedy naprzeciw mnie stałby silny Pokemon typu Ciemność.  
Charizard stał przez chwilę czekając na atak przeciwnika, lecz gdy ten nie nastąpił ryknął głośno i wystrzelił strumień ognia. Wodny stwór odpowiedział takim samym rykiem i sparował atak HydroPompą.  
- Silny jest. – mruknąłem, widząc że strumień wody spycha ogień Charizarda i ostatecznie zmusza jaszczura do zaprzestania ataku i uniknięcia wodnej fali.  
- Leć i postaraj się zmniejszyć dystans. - zdecydowałem.  
Charizard wzbił się w górę, zaś jego przeciwnik widząc, że chwilowo przestaliśmy atakować również wyłączył HydroPompę i obserwował lecącego jaszczura.  
- Dziwne... - zacząłem się zastanawiać, czemu stwór nie ponawia ataku, lecz gdy mój podopieczny podleciał do niego na odległość piętnastu metrów zrozumiałem, że czeka na odpowiedni moment, bowiem nagle z głośnym rykiem znów wystrzelił HydroPompę. Charizard jednak był na tyle zwinny, aby uniknąć jej w powietrzu i oddać tym razem Wściekłością Smoka. Wodny stwór starał się uskoczyć, jednak niezbyt mu to wyszło. Atak trafił, aby po chwili zostać sparowanym przez kolejną HydroPompę.  
Pokemony siłowały się przez chwilę, a ja uważnie obserwowałem przeciwnika, gdyż coś mi w jego zachowaniu nie pasowało, tylko nie byłem pewny co. W końcu postanowiłem się upewnić oznajmiając głośno:  
- Wstrzymaj atak.  
Charizard był zdziwiony, jednak posłusznie przestał strzelać biało-błękitnym promieniem i uniknąwszy znów strumienia wody, na wszelki wypadek oddalił się od przeciwnika, który widząc to znów zaprzestał ataku.  
- Miałem rację. – mruknąłem, obserwując cały czas Feraligatra.  
- W porządku Charizard ,wycofaj się, tym razem to robota dla mnie. - powiedziałem zrozumiawszy już na czym naprawdę polegał ten test.  
Pokemon podleciał do mnie mrucząc niepewnie, więc wyjaśniłem:  
- Nikt nie mówił, że mamy go pokonać. Miałem jedynie zaprezentować swe umiejętności trenerskie. - wyjaśniłem wskazując na Feraligatra, a dokładnie na jego łapę, za którą Pok trzymał się zawsze, gdy nie atakował wodą. Początkowo nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, ale teraz wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne.  
- Wygląda na to, że jest ranny, więc to zrozumiałe, że atakuje w momencie zagrożenia. Dlatego zostań tutaj a ja postaram się mu pomóc. - wytłumaczyłem mój plan.  
Ognisty jaszczur pokiwał głową dostrzegłszy to samo co ja i teraz czekał cierpliwie na rozwój wydarzeń. Właściwe cała ta sytuacja była nieco dziwna i można się było zastanawiać, czy to znaczyło, że Gwardziści krzywdzili Pokemony do swoich testów? Jednak w tamtej chwili nie myślałem o tym, bowiem wiedziałem że mam przed sobą Pokemona, który potrzebuje pomocy i co za tym idzie trzeba było działać.  
- Spokojnie, już nic ci nie zrobię i przepraszam za ten początkowy atak. - mówiłem cicho, ostrożnie zbliżając się do warczącego Feraligatra.  
- Wiesz, nie przywitałeś się zbyt miło, ten cały ryk i w ogóle, więc początkowo uznaliśmy cię za zagrożenie, a gdy zaatakowaliśmy... Cóż, ty zrobiłeś to samo. Głupia pomyłka można powiedzieć. – po tych słowach uśmiechnąłem się przyjacielsko. Wodny stwór przestał warczeć i teraz przyglądał mi się z zainteresowaniem.  
- Mam nadzieję, że zdołam ci pomóc, bo widzę, że się zraniłeś. Wprawdzie od typowego leczenia u nas w drużynie to jest Max, jednak... - przerwałem stojąc tuż przed Pokemonem i starając się zobaczyć jak poważna jest rana na jego łapie. Widziałem jedynie zaczerwienienia i być może zakrzepłą krew, lecz druga łapa, którą Pok zakrywał ranę utrudniała dokładne oględziny.  
- No więc, mogę zobaczyć co się stało? - zapytałem ostrożnie dotykając zdrowej łapy Pokemona.  
- Myślę, że wystarczy. - usłyszałem głos Gwardzisty stojącego na tarasie widokowym i ku memu zaskoczeniu w tej samej chwili Feraligatr mruknął cicho, po czym zaczął się zmieniać. Najpierw kolor z niebieskiego stał się różowy, a następnie stwór zmniejszył się, aby ostatecznie przekształcić w różowo-fioletową bezkształtną masę z małymi czarnymi oczami i wąską kreską stanowiącą usta..  
- Ditto? - zapytałem zaskoczony spoglądając na balkon widokowy, gdzie Starszyzna uśmiechając się kiwała głowami.  
- Tak. Znajomy Ditto, powinienem dodać. - to mówiąc Gwardzista wykonał efektowny skok, zaś stworek złapał go dwoma różowymi pędami przypominającymi nieco Dzikie Pnącza i sprawił, że mężczyzna bezpiecznie wylądował obok niego.  
- Tori dobra robota. Może nie od razu zrozumiałeś o co chodzi, ale nie ma co się dziwić, wszak myślenie trenerskie, to myślenie trenerskie i nie tak łatwo się go pozbyć. - pochwalił mnie Gwardzista z uśmiechem.  
- My się znamy? - zapytałem, bowiem byłem niemal pewny, że pierwszy raz tego człowieka na oczy widzę. Ubiór niemal typowego Gwardzisty, ciemnoszare spodnie, koszula tego samego koloru i wyjątkowo czarny płaszcz zamiast peleryny. Do tego krótkie czarne włosy i niewielkie wąsiki. Mężczyzna miał około czterdziestu lat, lecz jego wygląd nie kojarzył mi się z nikim wcześniej spotkanym. Zresztą Ditto też spotkałem jak dotąd tylko raz, jeszcze nad jeziorem Wigry, podczas rozwiązywania zagadki Drak Gyaradosa. I nagle zrozumiałem:  
- Pustelnik! - wykrzyknąłem zdumiony.  
Gdy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i skinął głową na potwierdzenie, usłyszeliśmy głos Czecha z balkonu:  
- Tori, gratulujemy.  
- Próba zakończona powodzeniem. Jak widać ze Splotem radzisz sobie całkiem nieźle, chociaż oczywiście można go podszkolić. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem Rus.  
- No i zapewne wersji bojowej jeszcze nie opracowałeś. - dodał Lech.  
- Eee... Splot? - zapytałem nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
- Więź, zrozumienie, instynkt, różnie ludzie to nazywają. Generalnie chodzi o nawiązanie kontaktu z Pokemonem, podczas którego jakby czujesz jego emocje, wiesz że nic ci z jego strony nie grozi, potrafisz wyczuć co zrobi, czy przewidywać jego zachowanie. Jeśli ma to miejsce w walce i tyczy twojego Pokemona, to o wiele szybciej możesz wydawać komendy i reagować na działania przeciwnika. - wyjaśnił Gwardzista z uśmiechem.  
- Rozumiem. - pokiwałem głową, przypominając sobie różne sytuacje, podczas których jak to określała Clair "czarowałem". Onixy w kopalniach soli, Magby w Nowym Targu, Kangaskhan z kopalni bełchatowskich, a i być może Dark Sneasel podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. Nie wiedziałem dokładnie na czym to polega, wiedziałem tylko, że dobrze wyszkolony trener potrafi dogadać się z dzikimi Pokemonami. Teraz okazało się też, że owa umiejętność jest dużo bardziej skomplikowana i możliwa do wykorzystania w różnych sytuacjach. Przypomniałem sobie, jak podczas pojedynków, gdy przeciwnik stosował Podwójną Drużynę byłem w stanie rozpoznać, gdzie podczas iluzji znajduje się oryginał.  
- Przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu się nie przedstawiłem, więc teraz wypada to zrobić. jestem Zygmunt i przez kilka najbliższych dni będę twoim mentorem podczas szkolenia. - przedstawił się mężczyzna, wyciągając do mnie dłoń, którą z uśmiechem uścisnąłem.  
- Miło poznać i jak widzę po usunięciu brody i zredukowaniu wąsów również częściowe szaleństwo minęło.  
- Tak, trzeba było pilnować, aby rola była przekonująca. W końcu misja specjalna i w ogóle. - odparł ze śmiechem mężczyzna.  
Następnie wyjaśnił, że od pojawienia się Dark Gyaradosa i pierwszych wieści o nim Stara Gwardia starała się obserwować sytuację. Bezpośrednich działań nie podejmowali, wszak od tego obecnie jest Liga, jednak woleli wiedzieć co się dzieje. Gdy pojawiały się coraz nowsze informacje o "Targowicy" również mieli nadzieję, że zła organizacja zostanie powstrzymana i rozbita. Twardowski zresztą wędrował obecnie po kraju między innymi po to, aby natrafić na jej ślad. Niestety o czym sami się przekonaliśmy ludzie z "Targowicy" dobrze się ukryli, a po aferze w Warszawie jeszcze lepiej niż dotychczas.  
- I dlatego mam nadzieję, że twoje nowe umiejętności pomogą ci w finałowym starciu z ową organizacją. Mam bowiem przeczucie, że weźmiesz w nim udział. - podsumował wyjaśnienia Zygmunt.  
- Tak, ja zaś mam wielką nadzieję, że będzie mi dane to zrobić. - pokiwałem głową, przypominając sobie najpierw starcie nad jeziorem Wigry, później konfrontację w Warszawie, a ostatnio starcie w Nowym Sączu, gdzie może i bezpośrednio z "Targowicą" nie mieliśmy do czynienia, jednak zaszkodzenie organizacji przez rozbicie grupy dostarczającej im Poki do eksperymentów było więcej niż dobre.  
Opuściliśmy już jaskinię, Pokemony zostały zawrócone i teraz szliśmy przez zamkowe ogrody do jednego z budynków, gdzie jak się domyślałem zamieszkam przez najbliższe dni. Starszyzna powitała mnie w swych szeregach, po czym udali się do siebie, czyli niewielkiego domku stojącego w samym środku zamkowych zabudowań.  
- Wiem, że zbierasz odznaki, więc zbyt długo szkolić cię nie możemy, wszak czas cię goni. Poza tym nie obraź się, ale nieco za młody jesteś, jak na typowego Gwardzistę. - wyjaśniał Zygmunt.  
- W porządku, wszystko czego zechcecie mnie nauczyć będzie bardzo pomocne. – odparłem z wdzięcznością.  
- No za wiele to cię nie wyszkolimy, jednak Splot opanujesz. Właściwie do podstaw częściowo sam doszedłeś, trzeba je tylko rozwinąć, a do mistrzostwa też dojdziesz. – tłumaczył mężczyzna - Dobrze wykonane połączenie sprawia, że podczas walki stajesz się jakby częścią twojego Pokemona i niemal odczuwasz to co on. Oczywiście nie dosłownie, bo wtedy silne ataki byłyby zabójcze dla trenerów, jednak twój organizm może zostać osłabiony lub nawet poraniony, jeśli nie będziesz miał dostatecznie dobrej kontroli nad Splotem. W zamian zaś twój podopieczny reaguje na twoje ruchy, a komendy wydajesz mu niemal telepatycznie. Myślę jednak, że lepiej będzie to zaprezentować w praktyce, gdy zaczniemy treningi.  
Po tych słowach mężczyzna otworzył drzwi do piętrowego pomarańczowego budynku, o czerwonym nieco spadzistym dachu i zapraszającym gestem oznajmił:  
- Witaj w "koszarach", jak je nazywamy. Przez kilka dni będzie to twój dom. Mam nadzieję, że twoi przyjaciele wytrzymają do czasu, aż do nich wrócisz.  
- Clair pewnie będzie się martwić, chociaż na głos w życiu się do tego nie przyzna. Max będzie starał się ją uspokoić... Właściwie jak długo może moje szklenie potrwać? - zapytałem wchodząc do budynku.  
- Jak długo? Trudno osądzić jedynie po tym co zaprezentowałeś podczas testu, jednak myślę, że tydzień wystarczy. W końcu do finałów zostało cztery miesiące, więc czasu coraz mniej. Może i nie zgadzamy się z polityką Ligi, jednak szanujemy to co robią, no i szanujemy twoje marzenie. - odparł Zygmunt, aby na koniec pokiwać z uznaniem głową i wejść za mną do wnętrza "koszar".  
Stało się, mój nieco szalony plan zaczął się realizować. Wprawdzie nie do końca tak jak się spodziewałem, ale z drugiej strony sam nie wiedziałem czego dokładnie oczekiwać po wejściu na teren krakowskiego zamku. Zostałem przyjęty do Starej Gwardii, może nie do końca jako typowy Gwardzista, jednak podstawowe szkolenie miałem przejść i z tego co się dowiedziałem przyda się ono nie tylko podczas finałowego pojedynku o Odznakę Mocy, ale i zapewne w wielu innych sytuacjach, a kto wie, być może faktycznie będzie mi dane zadać ostateczny cios "Targowicy"...


	133. Pojedynek Gwardzistów Pokemon!

ODCINEK 133: POJEDYNEK GWARDZISTÓW POKEMON!

Clair kręciła się przed bramą zamku krakowskiego i starała udawać spokojną, co jakiś czas spoglądając na dziedziniec widziany przez kraty.  
- Nie martw się, Toriemu nic nie jest. - powiedział Max siedzący na pobliskiej ławce, a siedzący obok niego Bellossom i Absol pokiwały dodatkowo głowami.  
- Cicho, nie martwię się. - odparła gniewnie dziewczyna mrucząc ciszej - Jak dzisiaj znowu ten młody przylezie się ze mnie nabijać, to nie ręczę za siebie.  
- Tak, oczywiście, a to że przychodzimy tu codziennie od tygodnia i że spędzamy tu po kilka godzin, to tak w ramach relaksu? – powiedział spokojnie trener.  
- Nie no, jakbym nie dość miała docinków tego cwaniaczka co mnie wpuścić nie chciał, to teraz jeszcze ty zaczynasz? Palnąć cię na uspokojenie? - zapytała Clair z groźna miną.  
- Hmm... Czy jak powiem, że nie musisz i że "ten-o-którego-wcale-się-nie-martwisz" właśnie wraca, to poczujesz się lepiej? – to mówiąc Max wskazał na bramę.  
- Jak cię zaraz... - trenerka zatrzymała się w pół kroku zrozumiawszy co właśnie usłyszała.  
- Oho, znowu się awanturuje, ale trzeba przyznać, że wytrwała jest. Codziennie tu przychodziła, mimo że przez bramę nie ma szans zobaczyć terenów treningowych. - powiedział rozbawiony Gwardzista, ten sam który wprowadził mnie na teren Wawelu, a teraz podnosząc kratę pozwolił mi go opuścić.  
- Tak, to właśnie ona. - odparłem z uśmiechem, kłaniając się lekko na pożegnanie.  
- Cóż Tori, powodzenia. Teraz jesteś jak Mistrz Twardowski. - chłopak odwzajemnił ukłon, aby powoli zamknąć bramę, gdy przez nią przeszedłem.  
- Tak, a to że ja mam tytuł Adepta, to taki szczególik. – przypomniałem z uśmiechem.  
Gwardzista ukłonił się jeszcze raz i odszedł. Tak, trening w Starej Gwardii zgodnie z obietnicą został zakończony po tygodniu. Chociaż właściwie "trening" to nie do końca było dobre określenie, gdyż tak naprawdę opanowałem jedynie podstawy, a dalej czekało mnie samoszkolenie i doskonalenie umiejętności. Jednak wiedziałem, że było warto.  
- Witajcie... - początek powitania przerwał mi okrzyk Clair:  
- Toriś, jak ty wyglądasz! Co oni ci tam zrobili?  
Fakt, za porządnie to nie wyglądałem. Może i zachowałem ubiór trenerski, zaś Medalion Gwardzistów jaki otrzymałem, ku memu lekkiemu zdumieniu, obecnie był ukryty pod koszula, jednak...  
- Bili cię, czy jak? - zapytał Max, oglądając liczne zadrapania i otarcia, jakie miałem na rękach.  
- A, o to chodzi. - mruknąłem oglądając dłonie.  
- Nie uśmiechaj się, tylko gadaj co to był za trening, jaki przeszedłeś? - zapytała stanowczo Clair.  
- No niestety, wybacz ale szczegóły treningowe objęte są tajemnica. Jak kiedyś zechcesz zostać Gwardzistką i przejdziesz test, to się wszystkiego dowiesz. - odparłem przepraszająco.  
Wprawdzie sam trening nie był jakiś szczególnie tajemniczy, czy skomplikowany, ale prawdziwe opanowanie Splotu mimo wszystko wymagało czasu. Pierwsze dni zeszły właśnie na wypracowaniu odpowiedniej więzi i kontroli, dzięki której obrażenia jakie otrzymywał Pokemon w trakcie walki, nie przechodziły na mnie, a że początki bywały trudne... Cóż, chyba lepiej, że Clair widziała mnie dopiero teraz, a nie po pierwszym dniu treningu.  
- Tajemnica? Nie no, następni... - trenerka była mocno poirytowana - Liga ma głupie przepisy, a Gwardia ma głupie tajemnice, co to za świat... - mruczała niezadowolona.  
- Wiesz, mam pomysł, może załóż jakąś własną organizacje i wtedy będziesz mogła rządzić jak ci się będzie... - zasugerował Max, ale widząc morderczy wzrok dziewczyny uznał, że lepiej nie kończyć zdania.  
- Clair, jeśli przychodziłaś tu codziennie, to bardzo ci dziękuję. - powiedziałem nieco zakłopotany tą wiadomością i powtórzyłem z pewnością w głosie - I zapewniam, nic mi nie jest.  
- Dobra, dobra, to ustali lekarz. Idziesz do szpitala, niech cię pooglądają i tak dalej. - oznajmiła trenerka kręcąc krytycznie głową.  
- Hmm... Rewanż za Nowy Sącz? - zapytałem.  
- Można tak powiedzieć. - odparła z uśmiechem, aby następnie przytulić się do mnie przyjacielsko i szepnąć cicho - Dobrze cię widzieć.  
- Tak, ciebie też. - odparłem odwzajemniając uścisk.  
- Ekhm... To może ja pójdę się przejść, czy coś... - zasugerował Max, uśmiechając przy tym.  
- Młody, zaraz naprawdę cię palnę. - odparła Clair puściwszy mnie, aby obejrzeć uważnie moje zadrapania i otarcia.  
- Nic mnie nie boli, naprawdę. A to wszystko zniknie za parę dni, Po prostu efekty uboczne treningu. - wyjaśniałem cierpliwie.  
- No dobra, niech ci będzie. - westchnęła w końcu dziewczyna kiwając głową - Czyli co teraz? Na stadion? – zapytała po chwili.  
- A owszem, w końcu odznakę trzeba zdobyć, prawda? - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
I tak wyruszyliśmy po raz kolejny na krakowski rynek. W mieście jak zwykle tłumy ludzi, jednak niewielu zwracało na nas uwagę. No i zauważyłem, że Bellossom Maxa chyba w końcu nauczył się wędrować w tłumie, bowiem nie biegał za wszystkim co było dla niego interesujące, tylko spokojnie, podobnie do Absola, wędrował obok swego opiekuna. Z mojej drużyny zarówno Noctowl jak i Alakazam siedziały w PokeBallach. Wprawdzie wiedziałem jaki pojedynek chcę rozegrać, jednak nie miałem pewności, czy Krak się zgodzi na moje warunki, a gdyby nie, to lepiej aby Poki czekały cierpliwie na ewentualne wypuszczenie w bój.  
- No to jesteśmy. - powiedziała Clair, gdy stanęliśmy przed drzwiami stadionu, które niespodziewanie się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich Lider Krak.  
- Witam Tori, czekałem na ciebie. - oznajmił.  
- Witam i ja i rozumiem, że możemy wejść. - odparłem, zaś mężczyzna gestem zaprosił nas do środka.  
Wnętrze stadionu nic się nie zmieniło od rewanżowego pojedynku sprzed tygodnia. Zastanawiałem się wprawdzie, czy uszkodzenia spowodowane tamtą walką zostały naprawione, jednak było ich tak niewiele, że nie byłem w stanie tego stwierdzić.  
- Trzecia walka trenera o odznakę. Pierwszy raz w mojej karierze jako Lider. - pokiwał głową w zadumie Krak.  
- Właśnie i nim zaczniemy, miałbym małą prośbę. - powiedziałem spokojnie.  
- O nie... – usłyszałem natychmiast cichy szept Clair i starając zachować powagę kontynuowałem, bowiem Krak spojrzał na mnie z zainteresowaniem.  
- Chciałbym stoczyć pojedynek, jednak nie taki zwykły. Chciałem prosić o możliwość walki jeden na jeden i chciałbym, aby ten jeden Pokemon był najsilniejszym z pana drużyny. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Naj... - dziewczynę zatkało, właściwie podobną reakcje zauważyłem u Absola, Bellossoma, a nawet Maxa, który spojrzał na mnie z podziwem, lecz szybko zrozumiał czemu taki warunek postawiłem i pokiwał z uznaniem głową.  
- Jeden na jeden? - zamyślił się z uśmiechem Krak - Wiesz, że to oznacza walkę z Poke-Smokiem jakiego zazwyczaj nie używam do pojedynków o odznakę? - zapytał mężczyzna.  
- Spodziewam się tego. - odparłem, aby dodatkowo wyjaśnić – Myślę, że powód mej decyzji jest jasny. Chcę być najlepszym trenerem Pokemon, tym co zbierze wszystkie odznaki i wygra Finały Ligi, jednak... No właśnie. Już dwa razy staczałem pojedynek o Odznakę Mocy i za pierwszym był remis, teraz więc...  
- Tak, rozumiem. - pokiwał głową Krak przerywając mi - To oczywiste, wszak po tym wszystkim, aby mieć pełną satysfakcję ze zdobycia odznaki powinieneś pokonać Lidera, gdy ten da z siebie wszystko... Nawet więcej niż wszystko. W porządku Tori, walka na jednego Pokemona i ponieważ wiem jak będzie ona wyglądać, to myślę, że wyjątkowo obejdziemy się bez sędziego.  
Po tych słowach Lider powoli ruszył na koniec areny, zaś ja zamierzałem zająć miejsce trenerskie po swojej stornie, gdy Max zapytał zaskoczony:  
- Walka o odznakę bez sędziego? Właściwe to wbrew przepisom.  
- Nie martw się. Myślę, że Krak osobiście zda relację Poniatowskiemu, więc kłopotów nie będzie. - odparłem.  
- Ej chwila, a właściwe czemu to takie dziwne? - zapytała tym razem Clair, odzyskawszy wreszcie zdolność mowy.  
- No cóż... Wiesz po co są sędziowie? – pytaniem zaczął wyjaśnienia młody trener.  
- Noo... Od sędziowania, jak nazwa wskazuje. - odpowiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna.  
- Upraszczasz. - odparł Max z uśmiechem i wyjaśnił - Generalnie sędziowie potrzebni są tak naprawdę tylko przy walkach o odznaki. Zapisują oni przebieg pojedynku, jakie Poki ze sobą walczyły, którą z kolei trener zdobył odznakę, czy był to pierwszy pojedynek czy może rewanż i tym podobne rzeczy. Przed Finałami Ligi Pokemon wszystkie te dane są zebrane i na ich podstawie dobiera się trenerów do pojedynków eliminacyjnych. Wiadomo, jak masz czternaście odznak czy więcej, to eliminacje cię nie dotyczą, ale przy dwunastu może się okazać, że Trenera czekają dwa, czasem trzy pojedynki, przy jedenastu mogą być cztery i tak dalej.  
- Czyli... - Clair dokonała szybkich obliczeń - Osiem odznak to siedem pojedynków?  
- Albo sześć, w wyjątkowych przypadkach pięć, Tu właśnie decydujące są zdobyte odznaki. Inaczej potraktowany będzie trener, który ma wymagane minimalne osiem odznak, lecz pokonał silnych Liderów z Białegostoku, Kielc czy Poznania, a inaczej taki co pokonał zwykłych Liderów z Lublina, Zielonej Góry, czy... Cóż, z Rzeszowa, bowiem ojczulek też zaliczany jest do "początkujących" mimo wieloletniego stażu liderskiego. - wyjaśnił chłopak.  
- Zaś w zwykłych pojedynkach między trenerami sędziowie są wymagani poprzez przepisy Ligii. Generalnie zasady są takie, że do pojedynku trzeba wyznaczyć teren będący areną i ustalić kogoś do sędziowania walki. Wprawdzie nie zawsze się tego przestrzega, ale faktem jest, że jakby się jakiś nadgorliwiec trafił, to mógłby napisać skargę do Strażników Pokemon. - uzupełniłem.  
- Dobra, rozumiem, Toriś ty to się na walce skupiaj, a nie wykłady mi tu prawisz. - przypomniała mi dziewczyna, bowiem Krak faktycznie zajął już miejsce dla Lidera i czekał cierpliwie.  
- Fakt, czas na pojedynek. – odparłem, szybko stajać na mojej części areny i oznajmiając głośno - Jestem gotów!.  
- Więc zaczynajmy. - po tych słowach przed Krakiem pojawił się duży żółty Pokemon. Dwunożny stwór z potężnymi łapami, zielonymi skrzydłami, długim ogonem i dwoma jakby czułkami na głowie. Ja zaś zgodnie z planem do boju wypuściłem Charizarda.  
- No i to jest Dragonite. - powiedział cicho Max, wskazując na mojego przeciwnika.  
- Do dzieła Toriś! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie Clair, po czym razem z trenerem i Pokami zajęła miejsce na pobliskich kamieniach.  
-Podwójna Drużyna i Ekstremalna Szybkość. - polecił Lider, zaś jego podopieczny ryknął głośno i błyskawicznie podzielił się na około trzydzieści kopi, które pojawiając się zarówno na arenie, jak i w powietrzu nad nią otoczyły Charizarda.  
- Na lewo i z tyłu... Teraz na środku... Góra... Skubaniec szybki jest. – mruknąłem widząc, czy raczej niemal instynktownie dzięki treningowi wyczuwając, która kopia jest oryginalna. Niestety dzięki Ekstremalnej Szybkości Poke-Smok przeskakiwał z miejsca na miejsce równie szybko, jak Alakazam Teleportacją. Charizard również obserwował i starał wyłapać gdzie jest oryginał. Nagle poczułem, że Dragonite jest tuż obok jaszczura.  
- Teraz! - krzyknąłem krótko, bowiem na więcej nie było czasu. Charizard wykonał zręczny unik przed silnym ciosem łapy Dragonita, a następnie wystrzelił w to miejsce Ognisty Strumień. Jednak jedyne co zrobił, to rozbił iluzję, bowiem oryginał był już na drugim końcu areny.  
- Tak jak myślałem, za szybki. - pokiwałem głową, a gdy Poke-Smok znów zaczął "przeskakiwanie" i szykował do kolejnej próby ataku zdecydowałem - Dobra, czyścimy to, Ognisty Wir.  
Po mojej komendzie jaszczur ryknął przeraźliwie i wypuścił potężny strumień ognia. Wytworzył z niego na środku areny tornado, które zaczęło wciągać iluzje Dragonita i dodatkowo cały czas się powiększać. Wreszcie, gdy zajmowało już niemal całą arenę wybuchło, aby po chwili znów ukazać jedynie dwa Pokemony stojące naprzeciw siebie w niewielkiej odległości i odważnie patrzące sobie w oczy.  
- Brawo, dokładnie tego się spodziewałem. W związku z tym myślę, że czas zakończyć tą rozgrzewkę. - pochwalił mnie z uśmiechem Krak, aby następnie wyciągnąć spod koszuli złoty Poke-Ball na łańcuszku, czyli Medalion Starej Gwardii.  
- To przecież... Więc on też jest... - Clair wyglądała na zaskoczoną, lecz Max wyjaśnił spokojnie:  
- Wiesz, to całkiem logiczne, że Lider miasta w którym Stara Gwardia ma siedzibę może do niej należeć.  
- Tak i w związku z tym, zgodnie z procedurą... – powiedziałem również wydobywszy medalion, który ukrywałem pod koszulą - Ja Adept Tori, zgodnie z przyjętym zwyczajem i zachowaniem szacunku do Pokemonów i tego, co sobą reprezentują wyzywam ciebie, Mistrza Kraka, na pojedynek Gwardzistów Pokemon.  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową z uśmiechem i odparł uroczyście.  
- Ja Mistrz Krak przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie. Pamiętajmy, że nie jest to bezmyślna walka, a trening, który ma na celu poprawić relacje między nami, a naszymi partnerami i towarzyszami. - po tych słowach zamknął oczy i wiedziałem już, że uruchomił "więź", czy jak to nazywali w Starej Gwardii "Splot". Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak zrobić to samo. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, aby po ich ponownym otwarciu czuć jakbym znajdował się w skórze Charizarda. Dragonite znajdował się jakby równocześnie kilkanaście jak i kilka metrów przede mną. Niemal czułem skrzydła wyrastające z ramion, długi ogon i ogień palący gardło. To ostatnie zresztą było szczególnie trudne do przyzwyczajenia się i pierwszego dnia treningu często musiałem pić zimną wodę, aby usuwać wrażenie palenia w przełyku.  
- Zaczynajmy. - wyszeptałem równocześnie z Liderem.  
Dragonite zniknął dzięki Ekstremalnej Szybkości, aby pojawić się nad areną i wystrzelić HyperPormień, który Charizard sparował Ognistym Strumieniem. Poke-Smok znów zniknął, aby tym razem pojawić się za przeciwnikiem, jednak na to też byliśmy gotowi, a odwróciwszy gwałtownie uderzyłem, czy raczej Charizard uderzył mocno łapą, stosując Metalowy Szpon. Poke-Smok jednak nie uciekł i oddał Trzaskiem i teraz oba stwory zaczęły regularną bijatykę. Z boku musiało to śmiesznie wyglądać, bowiem wymachiwałem rękami identycznie jak stojący kilkanaście metrów dalej Charizard. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że Krak w odróżnieniu ode mnie stał spokojnie na arenie i prawdopodobnie tylko wodził oczami i w ten sposób reagował na wydarzenia. Cóż, spodziewałem się tego, w końcu może i Splot rozwinąłem i więź udawało mi się nawiązać, jednak doskonalenie go wymagało sporo czasu. Na razie nie było innego wyjścia, jak dużo gimnastyki podczas jego stosowania.  
Dragonite z Liderem widząc że blokuję i kontruję każdy ich cios i że nie są w stanie skutecznie trafić, odbili się od ziemi po raz kolejny znikając i pojawiając pod sufitem areny.  
- Dobra, jako że jest za szybki, to musimy coś z tym zrobić. - powiedziałem cicho obserwując przeciwnika, który również przez chwilę przyglądał się Charizardowi i nagle spadł błyskawicznie na nas. Uskoczyłem, mój Pokemon tak samo, lecz po pierwszym ataku natychmiast nastąpił drugi. Jednak takie działanie było mi na rękę, bowiem skacząc z lewa na prawo uniknąłem jeszcze dwóch ciosów, zaś po kolejnym poczułem jakby dodatkowy przypływ energii i zrozumiałem, że to wystarczy. W samą porę zresztą, bowiem po kolejnym naszym uniku Dragonite zamiast ciosu zatrzymał się przed Charizardem i wystrzelił w niego falę wody, odpychając stwora na kilka metrów. Teraz musiałem się skupić, gdyż wprawdzie fizycznie nic takiego nie miało miejsca, lecz czułem się jakby wielki podmuch wiatru starał się mnie przewrócić. Postanowiłem zaryzykować i podskoczywszy udało nam się wydostać z działania techniki, to znaczy Charizard odbił się od zmieni i wzleciawszy na kilka metrów sprawił, że fala wody przemknęła pod nim. Niestety wodny atak, to wodny atak i czułem lekkie osłabienie, na szczęście wcześniejsze uniki przyniosły spodziewany efekt i Taniec Smoka został zakończony.  
- Teraz czas na kontratak. – wyszeptałem, spojrzawszy w stronę trybun. Dziwiło mnie bowiem, że od początku walki nie usłyszałem jeszcze ani słowa komentarza Clair. Dostrzegłem, że dziewczyna siedzi na kamieniu z szeroko otwartymi oczami, całkowicie zszokowana poziomem widzianego pojedynku. Co racja, to racja, od jego rozpoczęcia minęła ledwie minuta, a my już wykonaliśmy serię całkiem efektownych ataków. Zdziwiłem się jednak widząc, że siedzący obok Max jest w bardzo podobnym stanie.  
- No tak, mistrzujemy. - szepnąłem, aby następnie szybko machnąć rękami, co u Charizarda odpowiadało machnięciu skrzydeł, bowiem Dragonite wystrzelił w nas kolejną Wodną Falę, lecz tym razem bez trudu jej uniknęliśmy i wystrzeliliśmy w odpowiedzi Przepalanie. Tak jak się spodziewałem Poke-Smok uniknął ataku i pojawił w powietrzu, kilka metrów obok nas, aby znów atakować, tym razem Morską Falą, gdyż zauważyłem, że wytwarza w paszczy więcej wody niż wcześniej. Nie można było na to pozwolić, więc zaatakowaliśmy biało-błękitnym promieniem. Właściwe oba ataki nastąpiły jednocześnie. Wściekłość Smoka przebiła się przez wodę, jaka trafiła w Charizarda. Przeciwnik oberwał smoczym atakiem, a że postaraliśmy się, aby był silny to i przerwał atak. Niestety w wyniku trafienia Charizard również musiał to zrobić i teraz oba walczące stwory w kontrolowany sposób opadły na arenę.  
- Nieźle. Jeszcze jedno trafienie, a potem gwóźdź programu. – szepnąłem. Czułem wprawdzie, że kolejny kontakt z wodą znów osłabił mojego Pokemona, lecz wiedziałem też, że Dragonite również oberwał. Przeciwnik natomiast przyglądał się uważnie jaszczurowi. Wiedziałem, że coś kombinuje, czułem to, jednak nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać, trzeba było się skupić i czekać. Lider zrobił to samo, wyczekiwał wraz z podopiecznym na odpowiedni moment, a gdy taki "pojedynek na przeczekanie" trwał już dobrą chwilę niespodziewanie szepnął:  
- Teraz.  
Poke-Smok dzięki Ekstremalnej Szybkości po raz kolejny zniknął i pojawiwszy obok Charizarda wystrzelił... Piorun? Było to tak zaskakujące, że poczułem mocne ukłucie w brzuch, gdy elektryczna błyskawica trafiła w Charizarda. Szybko jednak zdołałem się opanować i zareagowaliśmy wystrzeleniem Przepalania. Dragonite wprawdzie już umykał z miejsca ataku, lecz jako że nie robił tego przez Teleportacje, a przez bardzo szybkie przemieszczanie się, toteż żółta smuga informowała gdzie się znajduje. Dodatkowo ogień strzelający przy Przepalaniu wybuchał w kontakcie z przeciwnikiem, lub powierzchnią areny, wystarczyło więc mniej więcej trafić w Pokemona. Udało nam się to, gdyż Poke-Smok oberwał w lewe skrzydło, a wybuch może nie odrzucił go na bok, jednak był na tyle silny, aby zatrzymać stwora w miejscu.  
- Atakujemy frontalnie. - szepnąłem, aby następnie znów dmuchnąć mocno powietrze z płuc, co przekładało się na Przepalanie u Charizarda. Obecnie mój podopieczny był niemal całkowicie odporny na ogniste ataki ,więc niewiele sobie robiliśmy z wybuchów, jakie towarzyszyły stosowanej przez nas technice. Wprawdzie Smoki były również częściowo odporne na ogień, jednak po dwóch wodnych atakach poprawionych silnym elektrycznym wiedziałem, że niestety, ale trzeba przyspieszyć tempo pojedynku, gdyż czułem, że Dragonite nadal ma więcej sił od nas i ogólnie jako typowy Poke-Smok może być bardziej wytrzymały od Charizarda. Gdy więc jaszczur zbliżył się na kilka metrów do przeciwnika starającego wyrwać z ciągle buchających płomieni uznałem, że czas na zmianę ataku. W samą porę zresztą, bowiem Krak postanowił, że czas kontratakować.  
- Jest silniejszy niż zakładaliśmy, ale raz oberwał, więc trochę go osłabiło. Damy radę. - powiedziałem cicho i pewnie koncentrując się na Splocie tak mocno, jak tylko mogłem. W pewnym sensie teraz stałem się moim Chaizardem. Widziałem jak Dragonie ustawia się przodem do mnie, jak strzela Wodną Falą, aby zniwelować nasz atak i jak przebijam się przez nią, aby schwytać przeciwnika. Zacisnąłem mocno dłonie w pięści, gdy łapy Charizarda, mimo wody która go otaczała, schwytały mocno ramiona Poke-Smoka.  
- Najpierw... Redukcja... - szepnąłem z wysiłkiem i dmuchnąłem stosując Ognisty Wir, który szybko otoczył walczące Pokemony. Poke-Smok być może wiedział jak wyglądała moja walka z Salamencem, być może nie, teraz jednak zwiększył siłę i ilość wystrzeliwanej wody i po chwili ogniste tornado zniknęło w chmurze pary wodnej, która sama również rozwiała się po kilku sekundach. Jednak to co chciałem osiągnąć, osiągnąłem. Chwilowo woda przestała się lać, przeciwnik był złapany, a jego głowa znajdowała się tuż przed paszczą Charizarda. Lepszej okazji nie mogliśmy mieć, a że szansa była tylko jedna, to trzeba było atakować. Zresztą czułem, że to właśnie teraz powinienem to zrobić.  
- Smoczy Promień. - wyszeptałem z wysiłkiem, aby następnie świstnąć cicho, zaś Charizard wykonał przygotowany na tą okazję atak. Para wodna zniknęła, a Dragonite znów zamierzał wystrzelić strumienie wody. Zapewne Krak liczył już na wykończenie mnie i mojego podopiecznego, gdyż faktycznie po wodnych zmaganiach byliśmy osłabieni, lecz do padnięcia jeszcze trochę brakowało. Nawet pierwsze strumienie wodne pojawiły się, jednak atak jaszczura przebił się przez nie. Charizard wystrzelił z paszczy błękitny promień otoczony spiralą ognia i trafił nim w szyję przeciwnika. Natychmiast też woda przestała płynąć, zaś raniony Dragonite zaczął się rzucać i starać wyrwać z uchwytu Charizarda, a także działania techniki. Trzymaliśmy mocno, lecz zmęczenie walką dawało o sobie znać i po kilku sekundach szamotania Poke-Smok zdołał się uwolnić. Natychmiast też zwiększyliśmy siłę ataku i sprawiliśmy, że Pokemon został posłany daleko na kraniec areny, a gdy z głuchym grzmotem uderzył o ścianę przerwaliśmy atak.  
- Chyba... Się udało... - powiedziałem ciężko oddychając i patrząc na leżącego Dragonite.  
- To było... To było mocne... - usłyszeliśmy głos Lidera, po którym zaniósł się kaszlem.  
- Co... Co to było? - wyszeptała Clair, nadal ze zdumieniem przyglądając się temu, co wyrabialiśmy na arenie.  
- To był atak... Dzięki któremu Tori wygrał pojedynek. - powiedział Krak powoli dochodząc do siebie.  
Mój przeciwnik nadal leżał i wyglądało na to, że faktycznie jest nieprzytomny. Charizard zaś był zmęczony, lecz pewnie stał na nogach i wiedziałem, że jakby trzeba było, to kolejną wymianę ciosów moglibyśmy przetrzymać, a i być może nie jedną.  
- Więc... Jako Gwardzista dziękuję za wspaniały trening i pojedynek i za to, czego się dzięki niemu nauczyłem. - oznajmiłem powoli podchodząc wraz z Charizardem na środek areny. Krak zawrócił podopiecznego i też powoli się zbliżał.  
- Tak, również wiele się dzięki niemu nauczyłem, zaś jako Lider gratuluję, bowiem Odznaka Mocy wreszcie należy do ciebie. - pokiwał głową mężczyzna i uśmiechnął na koniec.  
- Hej tam na kamieniach, zrobiliśmy to! – zawołałem, bowiem Clair wraz z Maxem nadal siedzieli z dziwnymi minami. Wreszcie trenerka zdołała się otrząsnąć i wstając podeszła szybko z wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy:  
- Toriś, wytłumacz mi proszę co to było? Co wyście wyrabiali? Zero komend, te całe wygibasy naśladujące jaszczura... Albo on naśladował ciebie. Szybkość, uniki i w ogóle... No nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. I to coś na końcu... Ja dobrze widziałam? Promień otoczony ogniem? - zasypała mnie pytaniami.  
- Tak, spokojnie, wszystko wyjaśnię, tylko powoli. - zacząłem uspokajająco. Splot już został przerwany, więc nie odczuwając zmęczenia Charizarda czułem się trochę lepiej.  
- Smoczy atak, a raczej nowy smoczy atak. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem Krak.  
- Owszem, Smoczy Promień go nazwaliśmy. Jest silny, nawet bardzo siny, lecz niestety ma też wady. Wymaga wcześniejszego przygotowania, a co za tym idzie może być użyty tylko raz podczas pojedynku. - wyjaśniłem szczegółowo czym pokonałem Dragonite.  
- I dlatego trzeba było wyczekać na odpowiedni moment. - zrozumiał Lider - Najpierw trochę zabawy, celem zmęczenia przeciwnika i nadążenia za jego szybkością, lecz gdy zauważyłeś, że jest silniejszy i w ten sposób prędzej wykończycie siebie niż wystarczająco osłabisz jego, postanowiłeś atakować bezpośrednio. Nieco ryzykowne, ale jak widać skuteczne. No i przyznam że niespodziewane, bowiem gdyby to była Wściekłość Smoka, to byśmy ją przetrzymali.  
- Hmm... Wąsacz ma dwa nowe ataki, jaszczur jeden... Chyba też muszę nad jakimiś swoimi popracować - mruknęła cicho Clair, a słyszący to Absol pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.  
- Teraz zaś jako Lider gratuluję wygrania Odznaki Mocy i życzę dalszych sukcesów w wędrówce. - to mówiąc Krak wręczył mi metalowy krążek do złudzenia przypominający czarną głowę smoka, nawet miała czerwone kreski symbolizujące oczy i coś jakby rogi na czubku.  
- Po tym wszystkim... Nareszcie się udało. Dziękuję. – odparłem, przypominając sobie ostatnie półtora miesiąca, bowiem tyle czasu minęło od pierwszego pojedynku, przez całą wyprawę górska, aż na ostatnich kilku dniach trenowania u Starej Gwardii kończąc. Musiałem przyznać, że warto było.  
- I chwila, to znaczy że Toriś teraz bez kłopotu nakopie pozostałym Liderom i raz dwa dozbiera brakujące odznaki. - powiedziała z uśmiechem Clair.  
- No niezupełnie. Splotu nie używa się zawsze i wszędzie, a tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, zaś walki o odznakę do nich nie należą. - odparłem.  
- No nie mów, że znowu sobie utrudniasz. - spojrzała na mnie gniewnie dziewczyna.  
- Spokojnie, nie utrudniam. - odparłem podnosząc ręce w geście obronnym - Po prostu myślę, że uczciwiej będzie tradycyjne walki rozgrywać w tradycyjny sposób, zresztą... Teraz powędrujemy do Katowic, tam typem obowiązującym jest Trucizna, a nie powiesz mi chyba, że w porządku będzie wystawianie przeciwko takim Pokemonom Alakazama? - zapytałem z uśmiechem.  
- No cóż.. Wąsacz jest silny... No i jest Psychikiem a ci pokonują Trujaki... No dobra, niech ci będzie, ale jak znów zaczniesz te filozofowania o mistrzowaniu, przewadze typów i tym podobnych, to oberwiesz. - zagroziła na koniec dziewczyna godząc się na moją argumentację.  
- Tak, oni tak mają. - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Max, widząc że Lider przysłuchuje się rozbawiony naszej rozmowie.  
I stało się, po wielu przygodach, walkach, treningach i ewolucjach dokonałem tego, na co decyduje się ledwie co dziesiąty trener, a osiąga kilku w ciągu roku. Odznaka Mocy została zdobyta i tym samym moja kolekcja zwiększyła się do dwunastu. Teraz więc nie pozostało nic innego, jak zasłużony odpoczynek w Punkcie Medycznym (oraz impreza, na którą uparła się Clair), zaś jutro wyruszenie na zachód, aby przez Katowice dotrzeć do Wrocławia i Wałbrzycha, czyli kolejnych pojedynków i kolejnych odznak. Czasu do Finałów Ligi Pokemon było coraz mniej, jednak wierzyłem, że po pokonaniu najsilniejszego Lidera i otrzymaniu najtrudniejszej do zdobycia odznaki, teraz będzie już tylko lepiej, zaś osiągnięcie mego celu i zostanie Największym Trenerem Pokemon na świecie jest coraz bliższe.


	134. Tajemnice alchemika

ODCINEK 134: TAJEMNICE ALCHEMIKA.

Długi i intensywny górski trening, zakończony dodatkowo przeszkoleniem w Starej Gwardii, zaowocował pokonaniem najsilniejszego z Liderów i zdobyciem Odznaki Mocy. Tydzień spędzony na Wawelu to oczywiście zbyt mało, aby uznać szkolenie za kompletne i właściwie poznałem tam jedynie podstawy, a podczas wędrówki, już na własną rękę, miałem doskonalić swą więź z Pokemonami. Dzięki temu wiedziałem, że muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć i mimo wygranej z Krakiem trudno byłoby uważać się za super trenera. Kontynuowaliśmy więc naszą podróż, obecnie do Katowic, a w wolnym czasie ćwiczyliśmy z naszymi Pokemonami, chociaż już nie tak intensywnie, jak podczas przeprawy przez góry. Obecnie zaś zbliżaliśmy się do niewielkiego miasteczka o nazwie Pieskowa Skała i wyglądało na to, że za chwilę pewna poszukiwaczka skarbów może wciągnąć nas w nową przygodę...  
- To tamto dziwne coś, to zamek jest, no nie? - zapytała Clair, wskazując na kamienną budowlę wznoszącą się majestatycznie na pobliskim wzgórzu.  
- Owszem, zamek w Pieskowej Skale. Przebadany i wyoglądany tak przez archeologów, jak i przez ciekawskich z każdej możliwej strony, gdyż jest dość znaną atrakcją turystyczną. - odparł Max.  
- Jestem pewna, że nie z każdej. No ale skoro można zwiedzać, to czemu nie. Idziemy, ciekawe czy natkniemy się na jakąś tajemnicę. - to mówiąc dziewczyna przyspieszyła kroku, kierując się ścieżka wprost w stronę potężnej, kilkupiętrowej budowli, z kilkoma wieżami.  
- Tak na szybko, na jakie kłopoty tym razem powinienem się nastawić? - szepnąłem cicho do trenera.  
- No wiesz Tori, nie jest źle. Zamek już dawno przebadano, ale jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to tajemnice swoje on ma.  
Westchnąłem tylko słysząc taką odpowiedź, a widząc że idąca kilkanaście metrów przed nami Clair posyła nam ponaglające spojrzenie westchnąłem ponownie przyspieszając kroku. Absol wędrował obok Clair, Bellossom obok Maxa, zaś Noctowl widząc co się dzieje zahukał krótko oznajmiając, że rusza na zwiad i poleciał w kierunku zamku. Dzięki temu od razu po przybyciu na miejsce dowiemy się o ewentualnych problemach, czy czymś podobnym.  
Dziesięć minut później staliśmy już na zamkowym dziedzińcu, gdzie oprócz nas było kilkanaście innych osób, typowych turystów, którzy podziwiali zamek, robili zdjęcia, lub przysłuchiwali się opowieściom starszego mężczyzny, zapewne kustosza.  
- Z bliska wygląda lepiej niż z daleka. No i nikt mi nie wmówi, że takie duże zamczysko nie ma ukrytych skarbów. - mruczała Clair uważnie oglądając wszystko wokół.  
- No cóż... - zaczął niepewnie Max.  
- Jak coś wiesz to mów. I tak nie ruszymy się stąd przynajmniej do jutra, więc im szybciej będziemy mieć za sobą etap pakowania się w kłopoty, tym lepiej. - powiedziałem niezbyt entuzjastycznie.  
- Tori, więcej optymizmu. Ostatnio na takich poszukiwaniach dorobiliśmy się Starożytnych Pokemonów, pamiętasz? - przypomniała Clair, po czym ponagliła chłopaka- No Młody, co tu mamy ciekawego?  
- O skarbach nic mi nie wiadomo. - zaczął wyjaśnienia trener - Pierwszym właścicielem zamku był Piotr Szafraniec i to o nim krążą różne opowieści... Mniej, lub bardziej nieprzyjemne, powinienem dodać  
- Nieprzyjemne? - zapytała z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem Clair.  
- Historycznie wiadomo, że Szafraniec był medykiem i być może alchemikiem. Robił różne dziwne mikstury i eliksiry, a poza tym podobno eksperymentował na ludziach. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- Uroczo... – mruknąłem, zaczynając mieć złe przeczucia. Może i do zwykłych kłopotów okołoskarbowych zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić, ale coś takiego...  
- Alchemikiem... Hmm... - trenerka zamyśliła się na chwilę, aby następnie zapytać - A alchemicy to nie zajmowali się przypadkiem zamianą metali w złoto?  
Nim Max zdołał odpowiedzieć, musiał powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu, widząc moją zrezygnowaną minę.  
- Między innymi. Alchemia jako taka jest pojęciem bardzo ogólnym i nie oznacza, że każdy alchemik zajmował się tym samym. Ale wiecie co, szczegółów to z pewnością dowiemy się od tamtego mężczyzny, jak tylko upora się z wycieczką. - to mówiąc trener wskazał na kustosza, który kończył właśnie kolejną ze swych opowieści i wyglądało na to, że ostatnią, bowiem grupa kilkunastu turystów szykowała się powoli do opuszczenia zamkowego dziedzińca.  
- Toriś więcej optymizmu. - usłyszałem cichy szept Clair, gdy dziewczyna stanęła obok mnie.  
- Tak, tak, znowu szukamy skarbów i kłopotów. - odparłem wzdychając.  
- Hej, ale po tym wszystkim powinieneś się już nauczyć, że zawsze wychodzimy na plus z takich przygód. Często dokonujemy nowych odkryć archeologicznych, potem wszyscy nam dziękują, nie płacą za to, ale zyskujemy sławę i co ważniejsze wiedzę o dawnych czasach. - argumentowała trenerka, a widząc, że nadal nie jestem przekonany, zapytała z wrednym uśmiechem:  
- Czy jak obiecam nie sprawiać kłopotów, to przestaniesz zachowywać się jak stara baba i nie będziesz się fochał?  
Po tej uwadze musiałem się uśmiechnąć, a kiwnąwszy głową odparłem:  
- Niech ci będzie. Nie rób nic głupiego, a ja nie będę marudził.  
Turyści tymczasem opuścili zamkowy dziedziniec i obecnie poza nami i naszymi Pokami został tu jedynie starszy mężczyzna, który siedział na jednej z ławek i odpoczywał spoglądając na nas od czasu do czasu.  
- Jak skończyliście dyplomatyczne pogadanki, to chyba możemy zasięgnąć informacji. - zasugerował Max.  
- Jasne. W końcu mamy coś nowego, a nie ciągle tylko skarby i skarby. - odparła optymistycznie Clair i ruszyła odważnie w kierunku mężczyzny, a ten widząc to wstał i przygotował do zapoznania z naszą drużyną.  
- Dzień dobry, pan tu jest zapewne kustoszem, prawda? - zapytałem na powitanie.  
- Dzień dobry trenerze i oczywiście masz rację. Kustoszem, bajarzem, archeologiem częściowo też, w końcu to duży zamek i zapewne niejedną tajemnice jeszcze kryje.  
- Ha, a nie mówiłam. - szepnęła entuzjastycznie Clair. Wolałem zignorować jej uwagę i zamiast tego dokonałem szybkiej prezentacji naszej drużyny, oraz Poków nam towarzyszących. Noctowl, po uprzednim obleceniu całej okolicy, teraz przysiadł na pobliskim drzewie i wyglądał, jakby czekał na pozwolenie ucięcia sobie drzemki. Kustosz zaś kiwając głową oznajmił:  
- Tori, Clair i Max, a wiecie że już co nieco o was słyszałem? Biskupiec, Biskupin Częstochowa, całkiem sporo pomogliście archeologom w odkrywaniu różnych starych tajemnic i jakbyście kiedyś zdecydowali odwiesić trenerski pasek z PokeBallami, to karierę archeologów mielibyście zapewnioną.  
- Może i tak, ale na razie wolimy łączyć jedno z drugim. - odparła dziewczyna, aby następnie zapytać - I tutaj ponoć jest również coś do odkrycia, prawda?  
Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, a następnie usiadł na ławeczce i gestem zaprosił abyśmy zrobili to samo.  
- No więc... - ponagliła po dłuższej chwili ciszy Clair, ignorując moje ostrzegawcze szturchniecie.  
- Oj tak, gdy byłem młody też niecierpliwiłem się przed każdą ekspedycją archeologiczną. Co znajdziemy, czy w ogóle coś znajdziemy, no cóż... - kustosz zamyślił się jeszcze na chwilę, aby następnie zacząć szczegółowe wyjaśnienia - Jak być może wiecie, pierwszym właścicielem tego zamku był Piotr Szafraniec, szlachcic, medyk i alchemik. Niewiele wiadomo o skuteczności jego medycznych umiejętności ,wszak kilkaset lat temu medycyna była na o wiele niższym poziomie niż obecnie, ale o dokonaniach alchemicznych krążyły legendy przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie i właściwie teraz trudno określić ile w nich prawdy.  
- Eksperymenty na ludziach? - zapytała Clair.  
- Tak, to głownie mam na myśli. Szafraniec miał sporą wiedzę medyczną jak na tamte czasy, to nie ulega wątpliwości. Historycy twierdzą, że jego badania alchemiczne polegały nie tyle na przemianie metali w złoto, co na wynalezieniu leku na długowieczność. Dlatego też podczas eksperymentów ranił ludzi, torturował i starał przywracać do stanu sprzed "wypadków", do jakich sam doprowadzał.  
- Uroczo... - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Spokojnie, tak naprawdę badania niczego nie zdołały udowodnić. - wyjaśnił kustosz - Wprawdzie są zapiski historyczne z tamtego czasu, w których Szafraniec był wspominany jako medyk, lecz o alchemii ani słowa. No i trzeba pamiętać, że do takich eksperymentów potrzebne jest laboratorium, a takowego również nie udało się odnaleźć przez te wszystkie lata.  
- No i wiadomo też, że raczej z tą miksturką to mu się nie udało, bo zmarł, prawda? - zapytała Clair.  
- Owszem zmarł, jak każdy. Jego prochy spoczywają w zamkowych podziemiach, podobnie jak jego synów i wnuków. Jeśli chcecie, to mogę was tam zaprowadzić, ale o otwieraniu nie ma mowy. Archeolodzy i tak przebadali tam wszystko wiele lat temu i udokumentowano, że z całą pewnością nie ma tam żadnego oszustwa, czy też pustych trumien.  
- Miejsca w którym prowadził eksperymenty nie znaleziono, jakiegoś laboratorium czy czegoś podobnego... – zastanawiał się głośno Max, aby następnie zapytać - A czy są jakieś notatki ze wskazówkami, jak przebiegał proces tworzenia leku na długowieczność?  
- A co Młody, chcesz pożyć kilkaset lat? - zapytała nieco zdziwiona Clair.  
- Nie, oczywiście że nie. Jednak jak sama wiesz różnymi miksturami leczącymi się zajmuję, a takie coś... Cóż, być może udałoby się połączyć eksperymenty sprzed kilkuset lat z obecną wiedzą medyczną i powstałoby coś interesującego. - odparł z uśmiechem chłopak.  
- Tak, dobrze myślisz, ale niestety... Wiadomo tylko tyle, że Szafraniec starał się stworzyć coś, co natychmiast ulecza rany. Miksturę regeneracji, chyba tak najlepiej byłoby to określić, ale jak wiemy, nawet obecnie nic takiego nie istnieje. Oczywiście są leki wzmacniające, czy przyspieszające gojenie ran zarówno wśród ludzi, jak i Pokemonów, ale natychmiastowa regeneracja jest jak na razie niemożliwa.  
Pokiwaliśmy tylko głowami, bowiem przed zadaniem następnych pytań skuteczne powstrzymało nas ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Clair. No tak, w końcu źródło z Kocka zostało zasypane, zaś to z Łysicy wyschło dawno temu, jednak nie było wątpliwości, że gdzieś na świecie istnieją, lub istniały źródełka z wodą o regeneracyjnych właściwościach, czyli dokładnie to, czego szukał Szafraniec. Było więc bardzo prawdopodobne, że znalezienie laboratorium alchemika będzie równoznaczne z znalezieniem kolejnego źródełka, lub wskazówki, gdzie ono może się znajdować.  
- Czyli nie miałby pan nic przeciwko temu, że tu się trochę rozejrzymy? - zapytała z niewinnym uśmiechem Clair.  
- Oczywiście że nie. Mało tego, będę szczęśliwy z tego powodu, gdyż kto wie, może faktycznie coś odkryjecie. - odparł kustosz.  
- Świetnie, dziękujemy i w takim razie zaczynamy zwiedzanie połączone z poszukiwaniami. - zarządziła trenerka.  
- Życzę więc powodzenia, ja niestety chyba muszę tu zostać. - starszy mężczyzna wskazał na kolejną grupkę turystów, która właśnie wkroczyła przez bramę na zamkowy dziedziniec. No tak, widać było, że zamek jest często odwiedzany, a co za tym idzie kustosz ma tu sporo roboty w opowiadaniu i oprowadzaniu wycieczek.  
- To nawet lepiej... - szepnęła Clair, a rozejrzawszy się ruszyła w stronę jednego z wejść do zamkowych komnat, obok którego dostrzegliśmy tabliczkę z napisem: "Podziemia".  
- Pokemony mogą przebywać w środku? - zapytałem jeszcze na wszelki wypadek. Wprawdzie Noctowl już od kilku minut spał na drzewie i nawet nie myślałem, aby go budzić, jednak wiedziałem, że Absol będzie cały czas towarzyszył Clair, wiec lepiej było upewnić się wcześniej.  
- Jeśli będą uważać, chociaż przyznam, że wolałbym, aby w podczas waszego zwiedzania komnat, siedziały w PokeBallach. - odparł kustosz. Kiwnąwszy głową zawróciłem Poke-Sowę, lepiej aby stworek był przy mnie, gdybyśmy faktycznie coś odkryli.  
- No i co się guzdrzecie? - zapytała Clair, czekając na nas przy schodach prowadzących do podziemi. Absol był już w połowie drogi na dół i węszył intensywnie, chociaż nic mu z tego nie przychodziło.  
- Idziemy, spokojnie. Jeszcze zdążysz wpakować nas w kłopoty. – odparłem, uśmiechając na koniec.  
- Nie będziesz się nabijał, jak znajdziemy całe to laboratorium. - odparła dziewczyna, aby następnie poinstruować - Zwracamy uwagę na wszystko co dziwne, niezwykłe, tajemnicze, podejrzane...  
- Jasne, rozumiemy. - przerwał jej wyliczankę rozbawiony Max.  
Wkroczyliśmy do długiego kamiennego korytarza. Wyskoki na dwa metry, szeroki na cztery, po bokach drewniane drzwi, jak szybko ustaliliśmy znajdowały się za nimi magazyny żywności, czy broni. Absol wytrwale węszył, ale nic podejrzanego ani dziwnego nie wyczuł, Bellossom od czasu do czasu podbiegał zaciekawiony czy to do ściany, czy to do kolejnych drzwi, ale po obejrzeniu i opukaniu ich stwierdzał, że to nie to i szukał dalej. Po niedługim czasie i pokonaniu dwóch zakrętów można było powiedzieć, że obeszliśmy połowę podziemi, no i zatoczyliśmy pół okrążenia wokół zamku. Wkroczyliśmy też na teren pełniący funkcję grobowca, bowiem teraz drzwi w bocznych komnatach nie było, a zamiast tego nad wejściami znajdowały się tablice z wypisanymi nazwiskami pochowanych osób, oraz daty ich narodzin i śmierci.  
- Regularne katakumby. Może Poke-Duchy spotkamy. - zasugerowała optymistycznie Clair.  
- Przypominam, że jednego już złapałaś. - odparłem spokojnie.  
- No i jak na tak często odwiedzany przez turystów zamek, to wątpię aby tu jakiekolwiek dzikie Poki mogły mieszkać. - wtrącił Max.  
- Tak, tak, trochę szkoda, ale cóż, macie rację... No i jesteśmy. - po ostatnich słowach dziewczyna wskazała na starą tabliczkę, na której udało się odczytać nazwisko Szafrańca.  
- Ej, chyba nie zamierzasz otwierać tu jakiś trumien, czy coś. - zaprotestowałem.  
- Spokojnie Toriś, oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu obejrzymy sobie miejsce ostatniego spoczynku facia, który chciał być nieśmiertelny. - to mówiąc Clair wkroczyła do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, w ścianie którego była wnęka, w niej zaś znajdowała się stara trumna z prochami Piotra Szafrańca.  
- Nie widzę tu nic dziwnego, ani podejrzanego. - stwierdził po dłuższej chwili Max. Bellossom stał obok niego i teraz starał się emitować nieco światła. Główny korytarz podziemi został wprawdzie zaopatrzony w oświetlenie, jednak wnęki z trumnami spowijał półmrok, dodając całemu grobowcowi nieco upiornego wyrazu.  
- Hmm... Miejsce ostatniego spoczynku... Absol czujesz coś? - zapytała Clair po kilku minutach oglądania i opukiwania ścian. Niestety stworek tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Wygląda na to, że to ślepa uliczka. Trzeba wymyślić coś innego. - zasugerowałem.  
- Może tak, a może nie... Przyświećcie tutaj. - poleciła niespodziewanie dziewczyna, wskazując na ścianę tuż nad spoczywającą w niej trumną. Bellossom starał się wytworzyć więcej światła, lecz teraz lepiej było zdać się na tradycyjne latarki, a gdy oświetliliśmy wskazane przez trenerkę miejsce zobaczyliśmy, że kamienne cegły tworzące ścianę są tu nieco inaczej ułożone i tworzą wzór przypominający nieco okrąg.  
- Hmm... Może to błąd budowniczych. - zasugerowałem.  
- Może... - odparła cicho Clair, uważnie oglądając i opukując ścianę.  
- No i jest dokładnie nad trumną, może tak powinno być. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy w pomieszczeniu obok nie ma czegoś takiego. - uzupełnił Max, po czym poszedł zobaczyć, czy ma rację.  
- Archeolodzy na pewno zwrócili na to uwagę. - przypomniałem.  
- Tak i zapewne uznali, że to element ozdobny, tak jak powiedział Młody. Hmm... Dziwne tylko, że to kółko jest jakby ciemniejsze niż cegły dookoła. - zastanawiała się na głos Clair, kontynuując obserwacje.  
- Zwłaszcza, że w sąsiedniej komnacie faktycznie jest coś podobnego, ale aż tak nie różni się kolorem od reszty ściany. - usłyszeliśmy po chwili uwagę Maxa, dobiegającą z pomieszczenia obok. Teraz więc postanowiłem wraz z młodym trenerem pooglądać kilka innych komnat z trumnami, aby upewnić się, że tylko Szafraniec dorobił się wyjątkowej ozdoby w miejscu pochówku.  
- I jak? - zapytała Clair, gdy wróciliśmy po kilku minutach.  
- Faktycznie tutaj okrąg jest inny. W pozostałych pomieszczeniach może i są one zabrudzone upływem czasu, ale nie tak bardzo, ani nie tak regularnie, jak tutaj. - odparłem.  
- Mogło być tak, że w ten sposób oznaczono, że to właśnie Piotr Szafraniec był pierwszym pochowanym na zamku, lub że był jego pierwszym właścicielem, czy coś... Pewnie archeolodzy tak to sobie wytłumaczyli. - zacząłem się głośno zastanawiać.  
- To za proste. Coś jest z tą ścianą, tylko nie wiem co. Nie słychać, aby było za nią jakieś przejście, ale mam przeczucie, że coś toto otwiera. - oznajmiła trenerka  
- Demolki nie możemy zrobić. - przypomniałem na wszelki wypadek.  
- No wiem że nie. Ehhh... - Clair nie była zbyt zadowolona. Odkrycia niby dokonaliśmy, ale nie bardzo było wiadomo, co dalej.  
- Mam dziwny pomysł. - zaczął po dłuższej chwili ciszy Max, a gdy posłaliśmy mu pytające spojrzenia kontynuował - Szafraniec był alchemikiem, więc może ten okrąg trzeba polać jakąś substancją i wtedy coś się stanie?  
- Hmm... A wiesz, że to niegłupie. No i tłumaczyłoby czemu jest innego koloru, zabarwienie od jakiś miksturki, czy coś. Tylko nie bardzo wiadomo, czego używać. - odparła Clair.  
- Na początek wystarczy zwykłą wodą, tylko ostrożnie i precyzyjnie, żeby nic nie zalać. - zaproponowałem.  
Clair nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać i już po sekundzie obok trenerki stał Blastoise, z zainteresowaniem rozglądając się po podziemiach, w jakich się znajdowaliśmy. Dziewczyna szybko wyjaśniła stworowi o co chodzi i jakie czeka go zadanie, po czym Poke-Żółw ostrożnie wystrzelił cienki strumień wody wprost w kamienny okrąg. Początkowo nic się nie działo, jednak szybko zauważyliśmy, że jednak coś jest nie tak, bowiem po ścianie spływało o wiele mniej wody, niż na nią trafiało, czyli gdzieś po drodze znikała.  
- Przenika przez szczeliny między cegłami. - zrozumiał szybko Max.  
- Jasne, czyli w ten sposób powinniśmy uruchomić mechanizm otwierający tajne... - Clair przerwał zgrzyt dobiegający spod podłogi.  
- Uwaga... - powiedziałem cofając się kilka kroków. Szybko wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia, podobnie Blastoise, lecz on cały czas celował wodą w krąg, jeszcze bardziej zmniejszając jej strumień.  
- Świetna precyzja. - pochwaliłem Pokemona.  
- No wiesz Toriś, mimo wszytko czasy treningu i przedstawień nadal są aktualne, mimo że żółwik ewoluował. - odparła Clair, zaś wodny Pokemon pokiwał głową zadowolony. Następnie wstrzymał ostrzał, bowiem kolejny głośniejszy zgrzyt uświadomił nas, że stary mechanizm zaczął działać i po chwili na bocznej ścianie pomieszczenia otworzyło się niewielkie przejście, w którym dostrzegliśmy schody prowadzące w dół.  
- No to znaleźliśmy kryjówkę alchemika. - stwierdziłem, podchodząc do zejścia na niższy poziom podziemi. Absol obwąchawszy dokładnie pierwszy stopień, ostrożnie wkroczył do ciemnego tunelu.  
- Czyli chyba oficjalnie można uznać, że jesteśmy lepsi nie tylko od Strażników Pokemon, ale również od archeologów. - oznajmiła radośnie Clair, po czym podziękowała Blastoisowi za pomoc i zawróciwszy Poka ruszyła za Absolem.  
- Przypominam o ewentualnych pułapkach i tym podobnych. - powiedziałem, ruszając za dziewczyną. Max z Bellossomem zamknęli nasz pochód i tak powoli i ostrożnie wkroczyliśmy do niezbadanej jak dotąd części zamku.  
Moje obawy dotyczące pułapek, czy innych zabezpieczeń na szczęście okazały się przesadzone, bowiem już po kilkunastu metrach dotarliśmy do dużego pomieszczenia, które bez wątpienia było poszukiwanym przez nas laboratorium. Stare stoły, krzesła, kilka machin które wyglądały jak narzędzia tortur. Kilkanaście dużych beczek, obecnie zapleśniałych i rozpadających się, a do tego wszystkiego jakieś aparatury, również częściowo zniszczone upływającym czasem. Całość wyglądała bardzo staro i trudno było stwierdzić, jak dużą wartość archeologiczną ma nasze znalezisko.  
- Dobrze, zobaczmy co tu mamy... - powiedział Max podchodząc do jednego ze stołów, na którym zauważyliśmy kilka kartek papieru z jakimiś notatkami.  
- Młody, da radę to odczytać? - zapytała Clair, podchodząc do chłopaka.  
- Z trudem... No i trzeba uważać, aby tego nie zniszczyć. W końcu to bardzo stary papier. - odparł trener powoli i delikatnie przeglądając notatki Szafrańca.  
- Może lepiej wracajmy. Powiemy co odkryliśmy i niech profesjonaliści zajmą się zabezpieczeniem tego wszystkiego. - zasugerowałem.  
- Moment Toriś, chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy faktycznie woda z magicznych źródełek tu była, czy nie. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- A jak była, to skąd ją wzięli. - raczej stwierdziłem, niż zapytałem.  
- Na pewno nie stąd. - odparł Max, uważnie i ostrożnie oglądając jedną z kartek.  
- Co znalazłeś? - zapytała Clair.  
- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem z tych zapisków, Szafraniec dużo płacił, aby sprowadzać mu magiczną wodę, lecz nie bardzo wiadomo skąd. Może faktycznie ze źródła na Łysicy, a może z innego miejsca. No i transportowana ona była w dużych dębowych beczkach. Były one solidne i wytrzymałe... - chłopak przerwał i spojrzał na wpół przegniłe beczki.  
- Taaa... Były to słowo kluczowe. - pokiwałem głową.  
Clair aby mieć pewność, podeszłą do nich uważnie oglądając, lecz nie było wątpliwości, że nawet jeśli kiedyś w beczkach była magiczna woda, to już dawno zdołała z nich wycieknąć.  
- Ehhh... Czyli znowu wiemy, że źródełka istnieją i znowu znajdujemy je za późno. - westchnęła zawiedziona trenerka.  
- No cóż... Być może chociaż notatki okażą się przydatne. Wynika mi z nich, że alchemik potrzebował wody nie tylko do leczenia, czy przekształcania w lek na długowieczność. Eksperymentował też z jej mocą, oraz starał się ją powielić, wytworzyć domowymi sposobami... - mówił Max, przeglądając ostrożnie dalsze zapiski - No i raczej mu się nie udało.  
- Hmm... Dobra, to robimy tak. - zdecydowała po dłuższej chwili namysłu Clair - Kustoszowi pokażemy to miejsce, ale w zamian chcemy notatki alchemika, wszystkie. Tu i tak jest sporo innego śmiecia, z którego archeologowie będą więcej niż szczęśliwi. - po ostatnich słowach dziewczyna wskazała na machiny tortur.  
- Wątpię, czy się zgodzi. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, to stare i cenne dokumenty. - zasugerowałem.  
- Poza tym trudno je będzie transportować tak, aby nie uległy zniszczeniu. Są stare. - dodał Max.  
- Hmm... Dobra, to niech dadzą nam ich kopie, czy coś. W każdym razie, ostatecznie uznaję wyprawę za średnio udaną. - stwierdziła trenerka ruszając w stronę wyjścia z laboratorium.  
- Czy ja wiem, znaleźliśmy coś, czego nie znaleźli archeologowie. Mimo że zamek badali ponoć wielokrotnie. - starałem się pocieszyć dziewczynę.  
- No może i tak... Dobra, zbieramy się. Trzeba znów powiedzieć, że jesteśmy ci fajni co to wszytko robią lepiej. - odparła Clair.  
Następnie musieliśmy zaczekać chwilę, aż Max skończy pobieżny ogląd zapisków i notatek Szafrańca, a z jego miny wywnioskowaliśmy, że jest nimi podekscytowany w równym stopniu, co Clair wszelkimi informacjami o skarbach. Chwilę później udaliśmy się na zewnątrz, aby poinformować kustosza o naszym odkryciu.  
- Ha, nie powiem żebym był zaskoczony. To właśnie wy, trenerzy szukający przygód, a także pomagający wszędzie tam, gdzie mogą. - pochwalił nas starszy mężczyzna, gdy zaprowadziliśmy go do zejścia do laboratorium.  
- Tajne przejście uruchamiane wodą. Tego jeszcze nie było, sprytna rzecz. - pokiwał głową oglądając okrąg na ścianie.  
Następnie trzeba było wezwać ekipę archeologów, aby zabrali się za badanie i katalogowanie znaleziska, a także jakiegoś Strażnika Pokemon do pomocy. Max z pomocą Clair zyskał zgodę na możliwość przepisania notatek znalezionych w podziemiach. Trochę ich było, przez co zajęcie na resztę dnia mieliśmy zapewnione. Wieczorem wszystkie przydatne zapiski alchemika zostały skopiowane, a my mogliśmy udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek do miejscowego Punktu Medycznego.  
- No więc Młody, jak myślisz, przyda ci się do czegoś ta makulatura? - zapytała Clair, gdy udawaliśmy się już na spoczynek.  
- Teraz raczej nie. Za dużo błędnych założeń, niedokończonych analiz i ogólnego chaosu, ale jak kiedyś je uporządkować, uzupełnić o znane obecnie reakcje chemiczne, to kto wie. Z tego co mówił kustosz, notatki Szafrańca trafią do kilku ekspertów zajmujących się lecznictwem i medycyną, więc zapewne oni szybciej dojdą do czegoś konkretnego niż ja. Większe doświadczenie mają i w ogóle... No i sami wiecie, że jako trenerzy, to nasz czas wolny jest mocno ograniczony. - odparł z uśmiechem chłopak.  
To prawda, wędrujący trenerzy nawet jak mieli czas wolny, to poświęcali go głównie na trening swoich podopiecznych. My może i mieliśmy już silną drużynę Poków, jednak wiedzieliśmy, że dobrego treningu nigdy za wiele. No i trzeba było pamiętać, że mimo pokonania najsilniejszego Lidera, nadal do zebrania pozostało mi sześć odznak i kto wie, czy nie czekają mnie o nie kolejne ciężkie pojedynki.


	135. Spadkobierca kopalni srebra

ODCINEK 135: SPADKOBIERCA KOPALNI SREBRA.

- Pora obiadowa minęła i wprawdzie do wieczora mamy jeszcze kilka godzin, ale skoro przywędrowaliśmy do sporego miasteczka, to sugeruję znaleźć Punkt Medyczny, zostać tu do jutra i rankiem udać w dalszą drogę. - zaproponowała Clair, gdy wkraczaliśmy do centrum Olkusza, kolejnego miasta na drodze prowadzącej do Katowic.  
- Pomysł nie jest zły, zawsze możemy potrenować Pokemony. - zgodziłem się z dziewczyną, aby zacząć głośno zastanawiać – Ciekawe, czy maja tu "fanowski stadion".  
- No cóż... - Max podrapał się po głowie i widać było, że zastanawia się, czy powiedzieć głośno co wie o miejscu do którego przywędrowaliśmy.  
- Zgaduję, że chcesz nas właśnie uświadomić w jakie ewentualne kłopoty możemy się wpakować. - powiedziałem, powstrzymując wzdychanie, czy inne oznaki niezadowolenia.  
- Raczej w jakie kłopoty może nas Clair wpakować. - odparł chłopak, starając zachować powagę.  
- Hm? Młody co znowu sugerujesz? I skoro postanowiłeś się ze mnie bezczelnie ponabijać, to gadaj co tu jest ciekawego! - oznajmiła groźne trenerka.  
- Najprościej mówiąc... Kopalnia srebra. - wyjaśnił w końcu chłopak.  
- No nieźle... - westchnąłem.  
- Srebra? Super. Wprawdzie złoto trochę ładniejsze, ale jak się nie ma co się lubi... Duża ta kopalnia? Stara jest? Ile srebra wydobywają? No i może pomocy im trzeba? - Clair zaczęła zasypywać Maxa pytaniami.  
- Akurat praca w kopalni to nie jest coś lekkiego, ani przyjemnego. - przypomniałem.  
- No tak, wiem, ale jakby toto było czynne od wieeelu lat, to może przy okazji gdzieś jakaś skrzynia ze srebrem się uchowała ukryta, czy coś. - wyjaśniła trenerka.  
- Tak, jasne, biedna zapomniana i przez nikogo nie szukana skrzyneczka pełna srebra, którą mogłabyś się zaopiekować, prawda? – zapytałem sarkastycznie.  
- Toriś nie nabijaj się. Źle, że myślę o kwestiach finansowych? Taka skrzyneczka ustawiłaby nas na długie lata, a może nawet do końca życia. - skrytykowała mnie dziewczyna. Wprawdzie nie byłem do końca pewny, co rozumiała przez pojęcie "nas", ale na wszelki wypadek wolałem nie pytać.  
Tymczasem doszliśmy do miejscowego Punktu Medycznego i teraz otwierając drzwi i gestem zapraszając do środka, Max oznajmił:  
- Myślę, że wszelkich szczegółów okołokopalnianych dowiecie się tutaj. Wprawdzie nie sądzę, aby zgubili gdzieś jakieś skrzynie ze skarbami, ale nie zdziwię się, jak będziemy mogli w czymś pomóc.  
Weszliśmy więc do środka budynku, którego wnętrze niczym nie różniło się od dobrze znanych Punktów Medycznych z innych miast. Spory stół za którym stała dziewczyna zajmująca się leczeniem Pokemonów, mniejsze stoliki i krzesła, gdzie trenerzy mogli usiąść i coś zjeść, a w głębi pomieszczenia schody prowadzące na piętro, do pokojów noclegowych.  
- Witamy, trenerzy chcieli wynająć dwa pokoje na jedna noc, oraz oddać Pokemony na przegląd. - powiedziałem zwyczajowa formułkę, od jakich zaczynaliśmy wizyty w Punktach Medycznych. Teraz tez zawróciwszy stworki wędrujące poza PokeBallami, aby cała drużyna mogła wypocząć i w pełni zregenerować siły.  
- Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Ostatnio mało was się u nas zjawia i właściwe wszystkie pokoje mamy wolne. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi i tak formalności można by uznać za zakończone, gdyby nie Clair.  
- Hm? Nie że się czepiam, ale jak to "właściwie"? Są jeszcze jacyś trenerzy u was zameldowani?  
Westchnąłem i chciałem przeprosić za przesadna dociekliwość, ale dziewczyna odbierając od nas PokeBalle tylko się uśmiechnęła i wyjaśniła:  
- Jeśli byście się pokręcili trochę po mieście, to pewnie i tak się dowiecie wszystkiego, więc równie dobrze sama mogę wam powiedzieć, co się w Olkuszu ostatni odzieje.  
- Jakieś kłopoty? - zapytał Max.  
- I czy mają coś wspólnego z waszą kopalnią? - wtrąciła Clair.  
- To ja tylko uzupełnię, że pomożemy na ile będziemy mogli. - podsumowałem.  
Dziewczyna pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głowa, widząc nasz entuzjazm, po czym zaczęła wyjaśniać:  
- Właściwie dobrze, że się zjawialiście. Jesteście trenerami, więc może przekonacie Elżbietę do zmiany zdania i zgody na przejęcie kopalń, mimo że na chwilę obecną testament głosi inaczej... Ale może zacznę od początku.  
- Tak, tak by było najlepiej. - pokiwała głową Clair, gdyż jej mina jasno informowała, że na razie nic nie rozumie i lepiej aby jej wszystko jak najszybciej wytłumaczyć.  
- Pan Henryk Wierzbięta był właścicielem tutejszych kopalń srebra. Dobry był z niego człowiek, pracownicy na niego nie narzekali, górnikom dużo płacił i ogólnie interes się kręcił. Niestety swoje lata też miał i od dłuższego czasu męczyła go choroba, która w ostatnich tygodniach nasiliła się, aby ostatecznie go pokonać. Pan Henryk zmarł kilka dni temu...  
- Przykro to słyszeć - powiedziałem cicho, bowiem dziewczyna przerwała na chwilę wyjaśnienia.  
- Tak, mieszkańcy również dobrze go wspominają. Niestety okazało się, że śmierć pana Henryka to dopiero początek kłopotów. Widzicie, ma on córkę Elżbietę, która tak jak wy jest trenerką. Wędruje po kraju, łapie Pokemony i chyba nawet zamierzała startować w tegorocznych Finałach Ligi Pokemon, ale tego nie jestem pewna.  
- Oho, następna konkurentka. - mruknęła cicho Clair, ignorując me ostrzegawcze szturchniecie.  
- Wielu sądziło, że to właśnie ona przejmie kopalnie po swoim ojcu, wszak jej matka, a żona Pana Henryka zmarła kilka lat temu, niestety... - dziewczyna pokręciła głową.  
- Elżbieta woli być trenerką. - dokończył za nią Max.  
- Otóż to. Oczywiście na wieść o śmierci ojca wróciła do Olkusza, pomagała w obrzędach pogrzebowych i muszę przyznać, że dzielnie zniosła całą sytuację. Niemniej jednak, mimo negatywnego podejścia do przejęcia kopalń, nie zgadza się z testamentem i tak jak wielu mieszkańców uważa, że Meufantel nie powinien zostać dziedzicem.  
- Że kto, przepraszam? - zapytała Clair, bowiem znów zaczęliśmy otrzymywać zbyt szybko informacje.  
- Meufantel jest wędrownym medykiem i znachorem. Zjawił się w Olkuszu kilka tygodni temu, a dowiedziawszy o chorobie pana Henryka zaoferował pomoc. Starał się go wyleczyć, ale niestety nie udało mu się.  
- I ten Men... Meufantel dostał w spadku kopalnie? - zapytałem zaskoczony.  
- Owszem. Jako uzasadnienie została podana bardzo dobra opieka medyczna z jego strony, oraz ulżenie panu Henrykowi w cierpieniu. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- Taaa... Taka wspaniała opieka, że staruszek wylądował na tamtym świecie. - sarkastycznie skomentowała Clair.  
- Też mi się to nie podoba, tak jak wielu mieszkańcom. Jednak nie ma wątpliwości, że testament jest prawdziwy i nikt go nie podrabiał. Wprawdzie Elżbieta zgłosiła sprawę Strażnikom Pokemon, ale cóż... W świetle prawa wszystko jest w porządku i strażnicy nic nie mogą zrobić. - dziewczyna westchnęła i widać było, że nie podoba się jej taka sytuacja.  
- Tak, "strażnicy nic nie mogą zrobić". No chłopaki, chyba wiecie co to oznacza? - zapytała z wrednym uśmiechem Clair.  
- Tak, wiemy. - pokiwał głową zamyślony Max.  
- Można powiedzieć, że już parę razy rozwiązywaliśmy kłopoty, w których strażnicy niezbyt sobie radzili i jako takie doświadczenie z dziwnymi sprawami mamy, więc postaramy się pomóc. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Dziękuje wam. Jeśli mogę zasugerować, to powinniście udać się do Elżbiety i z nią porozmawiać. Po powrocie myślała, czy nie zakwaterować się tutaj, ale ostatecznie zdecydowała się na swój dom rodzinny. Trudno jej na pewno mieszkać tam teraz samej... W każdym razie, jak wyjdziecie z Punktu Medycznego, to kierujcie się ulica w lewo i po dwóch skrzyżowaniach powinniście zobaczyć spory dom z czerwoną dachówką, to właśnie tam. Trudno przegapić, zresztą sam Olkusz też kto wie jak dużym miastem nie jest.  
- Jasne, dziękujemy za wskazówki. - odparłem.  
- Pytanie, czy bierzemy jakieś Pokemony do pomocy? - zapytała Clair.  
- Na razie chyba nie ma takiej potrzeby, w końcu nic nam nie grozi i tylko porozmawiać chcemy. Zresztą... Pamiętaj, że sytuacja jest delikatna, dziewczyna straciła niedawno ojca, więc nie wiadomo, czy zechce nas w ogóle przyjąć. Jak powie żebyśmy odeszli, to odejdziemy. - poinstruowałem trenerkę,  
- Jasne Toriś, aż taka egoistka nie jestem, rozumiem sytuację i nie w głowie mi awantury. - uspokoiła mnie dziewczyna.  
- Max? - zapytałem jeszcze, bowiem chłopak cały czas się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
- Tak, chodźmy i chyba faktycznie lepiej bez Poków. - to mówiąc wyszedł z Punktu Medycznego.  
Gdy szliśmy powoli ulicą we wskazanym kierunku, Clair nie wytrzymała z zapytała stanowczo:  
- Młody, co wymyśliłeś, albo wymyślasz?  
- Nic szczególnego właściwie, po prostu... Meufantel. Nie kojarzy wam się z czymś to imię? - zasugerował chłopak.  
- No, teraz jak o tym mówisz... - odparłem drapiąc się po głowie, zdziwiony że od razu tego nie zauważyłem.  
- Faktycznie, Man-coś-tam. - pokiwała głową Clair.  
Manteufel, czy raczej "Hrabia" Manteufel. Natknęliśmy się na niego niedługo przed przybyciem do Krakowa, gdzie w niewielkim miasteczku wykorzystując Psycho-Zdolności swego Hypno udawał jasnowidza i uzdrowiciela, który jest w stanie rozwiązywać kłopoty mieszkańców. Pobierał za to opłaty i pogrzebał nieco w umyśle Clair. Staraliśmy się go zdemaskować, lecz gdyby nie pomoc Twardowskiego, raczej by nam się to nie udało.  
- No tak, trzeba być ostrożnym, bo jak nas zobaczy i rozpozna to mogą być kłopoty. - stwierdziłem.  
- Tym razem nas nie wrobi w żadną ze swoich sztuczek. Już trochę się na nich poznaliśmy. - odparła z pewnością w głosie Clair.  
- Tak, ale zawsze może wykombinować coś nowego. Lepiej uważajmy. - starał się ukrócić jej entuzjazm Max.  
Kilka minut później byliśmy już przed wskazanym nam w Punkcie Medycznym domem. Faktycznie był większy od pozostałych i trudno go było nie zauważyć. Piętrowy, ze sporym tarasem i ogrodem. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy ktoś jest w środku, ale gdy zamierzaliśmy podejść do ogrodzenia zauważyliśmy, że drzwi wejściowe się otwierają i wychodzi przez nie...  
- No i kanciarz się znalazł. - szepnęła Clair, aby szybkim ruchem odciągnąć mnie i Maxa od budynku i zaprowadzić do jednej z bocznych uliczek.  
Z domu wyszedł bowiem mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Twarz zdobiła krótka bródka i wąsiki, w ręku trzymał laseczkę, od czasu do czasu się na niej podpierając, zaś ubrany był w czarny garnitur i spodnie tego samego koloru, a do kompletu na głowie nosił cylinder.  
- Styl ubierania niezbyt mu się zmienił. - mruknął Max, obserwując mężczyznę.  
Ukryci za drzewem i kilkoma sporymi krzakami widzieliśmy jak Manteufel opuszcza dom Elżbiety i jakby nigdy nic oddala się w kierunku centrum miasteczka, nie zwracając uwagi na mijających go od czasu do czasu mieszkańców.  
- No cóż, skoro był w środku, to znaczy, że Elżbieta w domu. Ciekawe, czego od niej chciał. - szepnąłem, a gdy upewniliśmy się, że mężczyzna oddalił się, opuściliśmy prowizoryczną kryjówkę i udaliśmy się pod drzwi domu, aby złożyć dziewczynie wizytę.  
- No co jest? - zapytała lekko znudzona Clair, gdy po dwóch głośnych pukaniach nadal nikt nam nie otwierał.  
- Hmm... A jeśli nikogo nie ma? - zapytałem lekko zaniepokojony.  
- Tak, to co tam robił Man-coś-tam? - odparła trenerka, aby następnie nacisnąć klamkę i przekonać się, że drzwi są otwarte.  
- Nie wiem, czy powinniśmy... - szepnął cicho Max, ale Clair już postanowiła i weszła do środka.  
- Może faktycznie Manteufel coś tu namieszał. - mruknąłem, udając się za nią.  
Długi korytarz, pokoje po prawej i lewej stronie, w głębi kuchnia. Wszędzie panowała cisza i wyglądało na to, że faktycznie dom jest pusty.  
- Halo! Elżbieta! Jesteś w domu? Wędrowni trenerzy! Chcieliśmy pogadać i pomóc, jeśli zechcesz oczywiście! - mówiła głośno Clair, lecz nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.  
- Chyba naprawdę nikogo tu nie ma. - stwierdził Max, gdy po zajrzeniu do trzech pokoi i kuchni nikogo nie zastaliśmy.  
- No ale hej, Man-coś-tam był w środku, a wiemy, że ani mieszkańcy, ani Elżbieta nie są zadowoleni z faktu mianowania go dziedzicem kopalń. Więc pytanie brzmi, co on tu robił? - zapytała Clair.  
- Tak, to dziwne. Trzeba poszukać tej dziewczyny i powiedzieć jej o wszystkim. W końcu wiemy, że Manteufel umie kombinować, więc lepiej uważać i być gotowym na wszystko. - odparłem.  
- No i wychodzi na to, że jednak pomoc Poków może być konieczna. Absolek tropi, Pierzak lata i obserwuje, a Wąsacz stara namierzyć... - wychodząc z domu Clair przerwała wyliczankę, bowiem zobaczyła, że czeka na nas kilku mieszkańców z niezbyt zadowolonymi minami.  
- Ekhm... Dzień dobry? - zacząłem niepewnie, szybko oceniając sytuację. Wprawdzie Manteufela nigdzie nie było widać, ale miałem pewność, że właśnie znów daliśmy się nabrać na jedną z jego sztuczek.  
- Małe złodziejaszki, co? - zapytał wysoki mężczyzna, łypiąc na nas groźnie.  
- Nie, nie. My po prostu szukamy Elżbiety... - zaczął wyjaśnienia Max.  
- To w ciekawy sposób jej szukacie, wchodząc do jej domu bez pozwolenia. - przerwała mu kobieta stojąca obok.  
- To pomyłka. Po prostu nikt nam nie otwierał, więc chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. - powiedziałem spokojnie.  
- Taaa... A drzwi przypadkiem były otwarte, mimo że w środku nikogo nie ma, co? - zapytał sarkastycznie młody chłopak.  
Tłumek mieszkańców zaczął się powiększać i lepiej było szybko coś wymyślić, bo inaczej...  
- Hej, a może oni są w zmowie z tym całym Meufantelem? Starają się teraz znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się Elżbietki. - zasugerowała kobieta.  
- Hę? My i Man-coś-tam? - mruknęła poirytowana Clair, a w jej oczach dostrzegłem niebezpieczne błyski.  
- Hej, bez awantur. - szepnąłem cicho.  
- Właściwe to ma sens. Wszak od rana jej nie ma, a teraz zbliża się wieczór. Coś to podejrzane. - wysoki mężczyzna podszedł kilka kroków, stanął tuż przed nami i znacząco zaciskając pięść zapytał:  
- No więc dzieciaki, co kombinujecie?  
- Nie "dzieciaki", tylko trenerzy. – zaprotestowała Clair, zaś Max wydobył już swoją Kartę Trenerską i pokazał na potwierdzenie.  
- Trenerzy? Hmm... - mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie, nie będąc pewnym, czy odpuścić, czy nadal naciskać.  
- Chwileczkę, powiedział pan, że Elżbieta zniknęła? - zapytałem zaniepokojony.  
- A owszem i chcecie powiedzieć, że nic o tym nie wiecie? – odparł nieufnie młody chłopak.  
- No nie. Zjawiliśmy się tu po południu, trafiliśmy do Punktu Medycznego i tam dowiedzieliśmy o całym tym zamieszaniu z kopalniami srebra, Manteufelem i całą resztą. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- Manteufelem? - mężczyzna stojący obok nas i uniemożliwiający ucieczkę nie do końca zrozumiał.  
- No Meufantelem, jak się tutaj przedstawia. - sprostowałem szynko.  
- Coś kręcicie. - stwierdził nie do końca przekonany.  
- Ehhh... Znowu... - mruknęła mocno już poirytowana Clair - Nie dość, że po raz kolejny nas wykołował, to dodatkowo znów napuścił na nas mieszkańców.  
- Tylko skąd wiedział, że jesteśmy w mieście. - odparłem szeptem.  
- Nie spiskować mi tutaj! Zresztą, Strażnik Pokemon zaraz przyjdzie i jemu będziecie się tłumaczyć. Wprawdzie na Meufantela nie potrafił znaleźć rady, ale was przyłapaliśmy na gorącym uczynku, więc myślę, że pójdzie mu o wiele lepiej. - usłyszeliśmy od wysokiego mężczyzny.  
- Strażnik? To się dobrze składa. Poczekamy. - odparł spokojnie Max, a gdy Clair posłała mu pytające spojrzenie wyjaśnił ciszej - Spora szansa, że już o nas słyszał, więc unikniemy tłumaczenia.  
Gdy dwie minuty później pojawił się chłopak w wieku około dwudziestu lat, ubrany w przepisowy zielony mundur Strażników Pokemon, okazało się, że podejrzenia Maxa były całkiem słuszne.  
- Trenerzy i złodzieje? A to coś nowego. - powiedział zaciekawiony, przyglądając się nam z zainteresowaniem, a obejrzawszy Karty Trenerskie pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.  
- I jak? Jesteśmy sławni? - zapytała z niewinną miną Clair.  
- Tak, można tak powiedzieć. - odparł strażnik, a następnie zwrócił się do mieszkańców - W porządku, ci trenerzy mówią prawdę. Nic złego nie zrobili.  
- Jesteś pewny? Znasz ich? - zapytał nie do końca przekonany wysoki mężczyzna.  
- Osobiście nie, ale już nie raz pomagali Strażnikom Pokemon w różnych kłopotach, więc jeśli mówią, że teraz też chcą pomóc, to tak jest. - odparł chłopak.  
- No Toriś ciesz się, czasem sława jest pomocna. - szepnęła Clair, uśmiechając się i mrugając do mnie porozumiewawczo.  
- Taaa... Chociaż raz się to do czegoś przydało. - odparłem.  
- Jak rozumiem możemy odejść? - zapytał tymczasem Max.  
- Jasne. Zapewne znacie sytuację, jeśli nie, to mogę wam wyjaśnić szczegóły. - odparł strażnik.  
Ruszyliśmy powoli za nim w kierunku centrum miasteczka. Mieszkańcy rozstąpili się już i pozwolili nam odejść, nadal nie do końca przekonani i cicho wymieniający się uwagami na nasz temat.  
- Man-coś-tam znowu nas wyrolował. - wyjaśniła krótko Clair, gdy dom Elżbiety został już za nami.  
- Kto? - strażnik nie do końca rozumiał o co trenerce chodzi, fakt dość oryginalne przezwisko wymyśliła na naszego przeciwnika.  
- Manteufel, czy raczej jak tu się przedstawia, Meufantel. - odparłem.  
- No i trzeba ci wiedzieć, że to dobry manipulator i kombinator. Mieliśmy z nim już do czynienia. Stara się wzbogacić kosztem innych, lecz w sposób w miarę uczciwy, jeśli można to tak określić. - uzupełnił Max.  
Następnie streściliśmy krótko naszą przygodę z Miechowa, gdzie spotkaliśmy hrabiego po raz pierwszy. Chłopak słuchał i kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, a na koniec oznajmił:  
- Czyli powinienem spodziewać się większych kłopotów niż początkowo sądziłem. Cóż, Meufan... Manteufel zjawił się tu jakiś czas temu. Pan Henryk nie miał nic przeciwko jego towarzystwu, pozwolił zamieszkać w jego domu... Właściwie jak tak nad tym myślę, to chyba nawet miał dorobione klucze, więc nie dziwne, że dzisiaj wszedł tam jak do siebie. No i nasz uzdrowiciel pomagał mu zwalczać chorobę. Nawet widać było niewielkie postępy, niestety jak wiadomo zbyt małe.  
- Hmm... Teraz trzeba porozmawiać z Elżbietą i wypytać ją o wszystko co wie o Manteufelu i jego relacjach z jej ojcem. - zadecydowałem.  
- Tak, tylko to może być trudne, gdyż nikt nie wie, gdzie panna Elżbieta się obecnie znajduje. Przed południem widziano ją jak wybywa z domu i do tej pory nie wróciła. Właściwie zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie zacząć poszukiwań, ale z drugiej strony... - strażnik podrapał się niepewnie po głowie - Sytuacja jest delikatna, dziewczyna kilka lat temu straciła matkę, teraz ojca... Może po prostu zaszyła się gdzieś, żeby odreagować po swojemu. Jak do jutra się nie zjawi, to wtedy podejmę dalsze działania.  
Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem. Ja swojej matki niemal nie znałem, zaś ojca starciem trzy i pół roku temu, więc potrafiłem zrozumieć ból, jaki musiała przeżywać trenerka. Zaszliśmy już pod drzwi Punktu Medycznego, a że powoli zbliżał się wieczór, to i działania dnia dzisiejszego można było uznać za zakończone.  
- A więc ustalone, jutro rano albo widzimy się z Elżbietą, albo zaczynamy poszukiwania. - podsumował Max.  
- I niezależnie od tego co będzie, odbieramy Pokemony, bo jak widać Man-coś-tam jest sprytny jak zwykle. - wtrąciła Clair.  
Strażnik podziękował nam za pomoc, po czym udał się na swój posterunek, który jak się okazało, znajdował się na drugim końcu głównego placu miasta, a że był niewielki, to i wcześniej go nie zauważyliśmy. My zaś po krótkiej nardzie i podsumowaniu wydarzeń dnia dzisiejszego, udaliśmy się na odpoczynek, aby jutro gotowi do działania przystąpić do drugiej rundy starcia z Manteufelem.

- Już wstaliście? To dobrze, bowiem chyba mamy kłopot. - usłyszeliśmy na powitanie od dziewczyny opiekującej się Punktem Medycznym, gdy rankiem zeszliśmy z piętra z pokojami noclegowymi.  
- Elżbiety nadal nie ma? - zapytałem odbierając PokeBalle i wypuszczajać Noctowla.  
- Niezupełnie. Wróciła do siebie do domu, nie wiem czy późnym wieczorem, czy nocą, ale... - wyjaśnienia przerwał Strażnik Pokemon, wchodzący do budynku.  
- Wstaliście? Bo mam nowe wieści i jeśli jeszcze nic nie wiecie, to zapewne dowiecie za pięć minut, bo rozchodzą się po mieście lotem błyskawicy.  
- No dobra, fajnie, a co się konkretnie stało? - zapytała Clair odebrawszy Poki i wypuściwszy Absola, który przeciągnął się zadowolony i zaczął rozglądać po Punkcie Medycznym.  
- Najlepiej niech sama wam powie, bo jest kilkadziesiąt metrów stąd. - odparł chłopak.  
- No to idziemy. - zdecydował Max, a Bellossom już wędrował obok niego, uważnie wszytko obserwując.  
Minutę później byliśmy już w centrum miasteczka, gdzie w tłumie mieszkańców dostrzegliśmy niewysoką dziewczynę o czarnych krótkich włosach. Spodnie, bluzka, kamizelka z kilkoma kieszeniami, PokeBalle przy pasku, więc ubiór typowo trenerski, chociaż żaden stworek jej nie towarzyszył. Nie było jednak wątpliwości, że to właśnie Elżbieta, która teraz cierpliwie tłumaczyła.  
- Tak, wiem co mówiłam wcześniej i że to może wydawać się dziwne, ale teraz jestem pewna... O trenerzy. – przerwała, dostrzegając naszą drużynkę.  
- Witaj, jestem Tori, to Clair i Max. Słyszeliśmy o kłopotach z twoją kopalnią srebra i chcemy pomóc, na ile to możliwe. - dokonałem szybkiej prezentacji i przedstawiłem nasze intencje, jednak reakcja dziewczyny była nieco zaskakująca.  
- Pomóc? Dziękuję, jednak niepotrzebnie się kłopoczecie, bowiem kłopotów nie mam żadnych. Kopania została zapisana w spadku panu Meufantelowi, dobremu przyjacielowi mego ojca, który opiekował się nim w jego ostatnich dniach życia... Cóż, ja nie mogłam, gdyż byłam w podróży trenerskiej... Właściwe nadal jestem...  
- Panienko Elżbieto, przecież nie tak się umawialiśmy! - przerwał jej wysoki mężczyzna, ten sam, który wczoraj tak nas wypytywał przy jej domu.  
- Wybacz Marcinie, po prostu to wszystko mnie przerosło. - odparła przepraszająco trenerka - Potrzebowałam czasu, żeby to wszystko sobie poukładać, no i dlatego wczoraj opuściłam miasto. Powędrowałam trochę po okolicy, wszystko sobie przemyślałam i teraz wiem, ze ojciec miał rację i nikt lepszy niż pan Meufantel do roli właściciela i zarządcy kopalni się nie nadaje.  
Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na przekonanego, podobnie jak inni mieszkańcy i Strażnik Pokemon.  
- Wiadomo gdzie podziewa się Manteufel? - szepnąłem cicho do strażnika.  
- Obozowisko ma na granicy miasta. Po śmierci pana Henryka wyprowadził się z jego domu. Czy teraz tam jest, to nie wiem. - odarł chłopak.  
Elżbieta nadal tłumaczyła zgromadzonym ludziom swoja decyzję, a gdy zauważyliśmy, że Marcin kręcąc sceptycznie głową stara się odejść, postanowiliśmy go zatrzymać.  
- Hej, przepraszamy... - zaczęła niepewnie Clair.  
- Hm? A to wy, te dzieciaki z wczoraj. - rozpoznał nas mężczyzna kiwając głową.  
- Tak to my. Wygląda pan na bardziej obeznanego w problemie kopalni, może ma pan jakiś pomysł, wskazówkę, albo wyjaśnienie obecnej sytuacji? Widać bowiem, że coś tu jest nie tak. - zapytała dziewczyna.  
- Wyjaśnień nie mam, ale jak jakieś znajdziecie, to chętnie posłucham. W skrócie, jestem szefem górników z kopalni, stary Henryk był moim pracodawcą, ale i przyjacielem. Wiele razy mówił, że chciałby, aby jego córka przejęła kopalnie po nim, ale nie chciał też stawać na drodze jej marzeniom bycia trenerką, zbierania odznak i tego wszystkiego, czym się zajmujecie.  
Mężczyzna szedł powoli, oddalając od tłumu i Elżbiety, my dreptaliśmy za nim, słuchając jak z żalem w głosie wyjaśnia sytuację ze swojego punktu widzenia.  
- No a potem Henryk zachorował. Cóż, niemłody już był, ale się nie poddawał. Leczył się jak mógł, starał nie okazywać, że coś jest nie tak, jednak w ostatnim czasie choroba się nasiliła. Wiadomo było, że długo już nie wytrzyma, ale zabronił mówić o czymkolwiek córce, która była gdzieś w kraju i zbierała te wasze odznaki. No i zjawił się Meufantel, co to miał go leczyć. Nie powiem, początkowo było lepiej, ale ostatecznie...  
Marcin przerwał, a w jego oczach dostrzegłem łzę, którą starał się ukryć.  
- I ostatecznie Manteufel został dziedzicem, a pan się z tym nie zgadza. – podsumował historię Max.  
- Tak... Manteu.. Meufan... Jak on się właściwe nazywa? - zapytał mężczyzna, przyglądając się nam uważniej.  
- Manteufel. Kombinator i oszust starający dorobić na ludziach. Mieliśmy już z nim do czynienia, więc wiemy co to za jeden. - odparła Clair.  
- I myślicie, że zrobił coś, że teraz panna Elżbieta jest po jego stronie, mimo że jeszcze wczoraj nie zgadzała się z testamentem? - zapytał Marcin.  
- Tak, jesteśmy tego pewni. Możemy tez obiecać, że zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, aby się dowiedzieć, co takiego Manteufel znowu zrobił i go powstrzymać. - odparłem z pewnością w głosie.  
Marcin pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Wyglądało na to, że mimo wczorajszych kłopotów ostatecznie udało nam się przekonać do siebie tego mężczyznę. Niestety wiedzieliśmy też, że czeka nas niełatwe zadanie. Manteufel był dobrym kombinatorem, a skoro do wsparcia używał Psycho-Pokemonów, to potyczka z nim będzie jeszcze trudniejsza. Nie zamierzaliśmy się jednak poddać i wiedzieliśmy, że trzeba go zdemaskować...


	136. Podstęp Manteufela

ODCINEK 136: PODSTĘP MANTEUFELA.

- Mamy jakiś plan? - zapytała Clair, gdy zabrawszy nasze rzeczy opuszczaliśmy Punkt Medyczny z zapowiedzią, że jak będzie trzeba, to na kolejną noc wrócimy.  
- Nie wiemy co Manteufel zrobił, że początkowo przeciwna Elżbieta, teraz jest po jego stronie i chce, aby ten zatrzymał kopalnie srebra. - odparłem.  
- Kombinuje dobrze, jako właściciel nie będzie musiał martwic się o pieniądze, więc i więcej przekrętów zapewne nie zrobi. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Młody, nie chwal tego kanciarza! - skrytykowała chłopaka trenerka – Wiemy, że znów coś wykombinował swoim sposobem, nie wiemy co. On nam nie powie, więc...  
- Tak, jak już ruch w centrum miasteczka się skończył, to pasuje porozmawiać z Elżbietą. Może zdołamy się dowiedzieć co sprawiło, że zmieniła zdanie. Może Manteufel ją szantażuje, czy coś... - zacząłem głośno się zastanawiać.  
Pokemony po nocy spędzonej w Punkcie Medycznym były w pełni sił i teraz Absol z Bellossomem wędrowały obok nas, zaś Noctowl po krótkim oblocie przybył poinformować, że Elżbieta wróciła już do swego domu.  
- No to w drogę. Czas zasięgnąć informacji. - zdecydowała Clair i ruszyliśmy do znanego nam już z wczoraj domu, gdzie mieliśmy nadzieję dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego.  
- Tym razem kulturalnie i bez włamów. - powiedziałem cicho, gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce i zapukałem do drzwi dużego, piętrowego budynku, ze sporym ogrodem. Na szczęście nie musieliśmy długo czekać, gdyż Elżbieta szybko nam otworzyła i wyglądała na nieco zaskoczoną naszym widokiem.  
- Hej, przepraszamy że niepokoimy, ale możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - zacząłem przyjaźnie.  
- Mamy informacje o Meufantelu, które powinny cię zainteresować. – wtrącił Max.  
Dziewczyna nadal nie do końca przekonana otworzyła szerzej drzwi i oznajmiła:  
- No w porządku. Mogę wam powiedzieć to co mieszkańcom. Wszystko przemyślałam i zdania nie zmienię... A może to oni was przysłali?  
- Niezupełnie. Przychodzimy, bo chcemy cię ostrzec. Jak trener trenera. - odparła Clair.  
Weszliśmy do pokoju gościnnego, Elżbieta nie miała nic przeciwko obecności Pokemonów, które teraz zajęły miejsce w rogu pomieszczenia i starały nie przeszkadzać. Gdy usiedliśmy przy stole dziewczyna zapytała:  
- No więc słucham, o co chodzi?  
- O Meufaneta, czy powinienem raczej powiedzieć Manteufela. - odparłem - W skrócie, to oszust. Półtora miesiąca temu przebywał w niewielkiej wiosce w pobliżu Krakowa i starał się dorobić na naiwności tamtejszych mieszkańców wmawiając im, że jest uzdrowicielem i cudotwórcą, co to widzi przyszłość. Naprawdę jednak wykorzystywał zdolności swych Psycho-Pokemonów i to dzięki nim był w stanie odczytywać wspomnienia, czy też myśli innych ludzi.  
- No dobrze, a co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - pytanie zadane przez Elżbietę lekko nas zaskoczyło. Jako pierwsza odpowiedziała Clair, nie kryjąc złośliwości w głosie:  
- No może to, że ten wspaniały dziedzic kopalniany wcale taki wspaniały nie jest i zwyczajnie cię oszukuje i stara znów dorobić kosztem innych.  
- Niemożliwe. Pan Meufantel nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby pozwalać wątpić w jego uczciwość. Owszem, ludzie są przeciwni, ale nie znają go tak jak ja. - odparła z pewnością w głosie trenerka,.  
- Taaa... My też możemy tak powiedzieć. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Manteufel jest dobrym kombinatorem, kryje się ze swymi prawdziwymi intencjami, trudno przyłapać go na kłamstwie i właściwie gdyby nie pomoc Pana Twardowskiego, to wtedy w Miechowie sami zapewne nie dalibyśmy mu rady. - tłumaczył cierpliwie Max.  
- Hmm... A macie jakiś dowód na to wszystko? I dlaczego cały czas mówicie "Manteufel", to jest Meufantel. Pan Meufantel, powinnam dodać. Może coś wam się pomyliło? - zasugerowała Elżbieta.  
- Nic nam się nie pomyliło, poznałam kanciarza... - zaczęła lekko już poirytowana Clair.  
- Pana Meufantela. - przerwała jej Elżbietqa stanowczo, a widząc, że zaraz może wybuchnąć awantura, zareagowałem szybko:  
- Dobrze, dobrze, pana Meufantela. A możesz nam powiedzieć dlaczego uważasz, że jest on najlepszym kandydatem na dziedzica kopani? - zapytałem.  
- To proste, skoro mój ojciec go wybrał, to znaczy że nie ma lepszych kandydatów. - wyjaśniła trenerka.  
- Hmm... A ty? - Max wskazał na Elżbietę.  
- Ja? Cóż, przyznaje, że kiedyś ojciec chciał żebym przejęła po nim kopalnie, jednak ja jestem trenerką, to moje marzenie i cieszę się, że ostatecznie zostało one uszanowane. Tym sposobem pan Meufantel jest najlepszym kandydatem do zarządzania kopalniami.  
- Nawet jeśli jeszcze kilak dni temu nic o nim nie wiedziałaś? - znów zapytał Max.  
- I co z tego? O was też nic nie wiem, poza tym, że z nieznanych mi powodów staracie się oczernić niewinnego człowieka, jakim jest pan Meufantel. - odparła z irytacja w głosie Elżbieta.  
- Niewinnego... - Clair prychnęła kpiąco, co wyraźnie nie spodobało się trenerce.  
- Jak chcecie coś jeszcze, to słucham, jak nie, to do widzenia, bo widzę, że ta rozmowa i tak do niczego nie odprowadzi. - powiedziała stanowczym głosem dziewczyna.  
- Niestety, ale chyba masz rację. - odparłem wzdychając i powoli wstając z krzesła.  
- Ostatnie pytanie. Skoro pan Meufantel zostaje właścicielem kopalni, to rozumiem że ty wracasz na trenerski szlak? - powiedział Max również wstając.  
- Owszem, za dwa może trzy dni. - odparła dziewczyna idąc powoli do wyjścia, a gdy w ślad za nią stanęliśmy u drzwi otworzyła je i oznajmiła krótko:  
- Żegnam. Obyśmy się na szlaku nie spotkali.  
- Tak, miłego dnia. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
Oddaliliśmy się od dużego domu nic nie mówiąc. Dopiero gdy wróciliśmy do centrum miasteczka Clair wymruczała:  
- Mam nadzieję na porządne przeprosiny, jak już udowodnimy, że mamy rację.  
- Na razie uzbrój się w cierpliwość, bo do tego jeszcze trochę czasu. - odparłem.  
- Poki nic podejrzanego nie zauważyły? - Max spojrzał na Absola i Bellossoma, które tylko pokręciły głowami.  
- A tajny zwiadowca? - zapytałem, a w odpowiedzi obok nas pojawił się Alakazam.  
"Wiesz, że sprawdzanie okolicy w piłce jest trudniejsze niż na zewnątrz?" - usłyszałem na powitanie.  
- Wąsacz, nie marudź. Przecież to ty jesteś wielki i wspaniały, no nie? - zamiast mnie odpowiedzi stworkowi udzieliła Clair.  
"Tak, jasne. Właź mi na ambicje, może kiedyś się na to nabiorę." - odparł Pok, kręcąc krytycznie głową, a widząc moje ponaglające spojrzenie zaczął wyjaśniać:  
"Nic. W domu żadnych Pokemonów, w pobliżu domu ze dwa dzikie Pidgeye przelatywały, no i jeden Taillow, ale poza tym..." - przerwał gwałtownie i widać było, że znów skanuje okolicę.  
- Co jest? - zapytała cicho Clair, domyślając się tak jak my, że coś jest nie w porządku.  
"Z mojej prawej, dwa domy od nas na dachu, Taillow, ten sam który kręcił się nad domem tej trenerki." - wyjaśnił po chwili Alakazam.  
- To nie może byś przypadek. - stwierdził Max, a gdy dyskretnie spojrzałem we wskazanym kierunku zobaczyłem, że faktycznie na dachu wskazanego budynku siedzi Taillow i stara się wyglądać jak dziki Pok, ale czy na pewno?  
- Niech go Pierzak zaatakuje, jak jest dziki to zwieje, jak nie... - zasugerowała cicho Clair.  
Noctowl faktycznie siedział na pobliskim słupie i wprawdzie nie słyszał naszej rozmowy, ale dzięki Alakazamowi, który telepatycznie wyjaśnił mu sytuację, kiwnął tylko głową i czekał na sygnał.  
- Jeden szybki atak Powietrznym Ciosem. - powiedziałem spokojnie i na tyle głośno, że Poke-Sowa usłyszała to, po czym poderwawszy się ze słupa, ruszyła błyskawicznie w stronę Taillowa.  
Niebieski Poke-Ptak starał się zachowywać naturalnie, lecz widząc nadlatującego przeciwnika zrozumiał, że został zdemaskowany i szybko rzucił się do ucieczki. Niestety dla niego, a na szczęście dla nas, Noctowl był w stanie wykonać Powietrzny Cios nie tylko z góry na dół, ale również w poziomie i rozpędziwszy się uderzył mocno przeciwnika. Taillow zapiszczał wojowniczo i zalśnił stosując Zwinność, po czym zaatakował starając się dziobnąć Noctowla.  
- Tak, raczej nie wygląda na dzikiego. - pokiwał głową Max, obserwując pojedynek.  
- Toriś zamierzasz wydawać Pierzakowi komendy? Może... No wiesz, Pokowe Czary-Mary?  
"Pokowe Czary-Mary", tak trenerka nazwała Splot, czyli coś w rodzaju umysłowego połączenia, jakiego mogłem dokonać z moimi Pokami. Jak dotąd w pełni zastosowane to było jedynie z Charizardem, a treningi z reszta mojej drużyny zacząłem dopiero ostatnio, więc do perfekcji sporo mi brakowało.  
- Raczej nie ma takiej potrzeby. - odparłem, bowiem Noctowl zwinie uniknął ataków Taillowa i teraz zastosował Konfuzję, a gdy udało mu się nieco zdezorientować przeciwnika, poprawił atak Hipnozą.  
- Trzeba się przygotować, jak Taillow faktycznie zaśnie, to spadnie na ziemie. - powiedział Max, obserwując zmagania Poke-Ptaków.  
- Hmm... Dasz radę go złapać? - zapytała Absola Clair, a Pok kiwnął tylko głowa i podbiegł kilkanaście metrów, aby być gotowym na przechwycenie niebieskiego stworka.  
W samą porę zresztą, bowiem połączenie Konfuzji i Hipnozy okazało się nadzwyczaj skuteczne. Taillow wprawdzie starał się coś zdziałać, jednak był o wiele słabszy od Noctowla i ostatecznie musiał się poddać. Gdy po kolejnej mieszance ataków Poke-Sowy półprzytomny zaczął spadać, Absol wykonał szybki i efektowny skok sprawiając, że Poke-Ptak wylądował na jego grzbiecie.  
- Dobra robota. - pochwaliła podopiecznego Clair, gdy razem z mocno poobijanym Taillowem Pokemon przydreptał do nas. Noctowl zaś leciał obok pilnując, aby nasz "jeniec" niespodziewanie nie uciekł.  
- No dobrze, teraz chyba pasuje przywrócić mu nieco sił. - mruknął Max i zaczął grzebać w plecaku, szukając jakiś mikstur leczących.  
- Słyszysz mały? Puścimy cię wolno, uleczymy i w ogóle, ale najpierw powiedz nam, co planuje twój szefuńcio. Zgoda?- zapytała Clair, szturchając palcem Taillowa. Niestety jedynym efektem było dziobnięcie dziewczyny w rękę przez osłabionego Poke-Ptaka.  
- Ałć... Uwaga zły pierzak. - mruknęła złośliwie trenerka, rozcierając dziobnięte miejsce - Toriś, może ty spróbuj?  
- No wiesz, generalnie dogaduję się lepiej z dzikimi Pokami, niż z tymi, co to mają już trenerów. - zacząłem wyjaśniać, jednak próbować nie musiałem, bowiem przez spory tłumek, który zdołał się już zgromadzić na placu, przecisnął się mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Krótka bródka i wąsiki na twarzy, do tego czarny garnitur, spodnie i cylinder na głowie, zaś w ręku laseczka, którą teraz przybysz wskazał na Taillowa i oznajmił:  
- Może juz wystarczy tego znęcania się nad moim Pokemonem?  
- Pan Oszuścik, jak niemiło pana widzieć. - powitała Manteufela Clair.  
- Zagubiona Dziewczynka, cała przyjemność po mojej stornie. - odparł z wrednym uśmiechem mężczyzna, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni PokeBall i zawrócił Poke-Ptaka.  
- Dlaczego pan nas śledzi? - zapytał Max, tym samym powstrzymując Clair przed rozpoczęciem awantury.  
- Ja? To raczej wy mnie śledzicie, oczerniacie i opowiadacie bzdury na mój temat. - odparł z uśmiechem Manteufel.  
- Tak, a ten Taillow to co? Lata za nami od rana i z oka nie spuszcza. Teraz już wiem skąd pan wiedział, że jesteśmy w miasteczku. - wtrąciłem się do rozmowy, pamiętając wczorajszy incydent z napuszczeniem na nas mieszkańców Olkusza.  
- Dowody? Nie macie, więc i sprawy nie ma. Za to ja widzę, że znęcacie się nad moim podopiecznym i chyba powinienem to zgłosić do odpowiednich służb porządkowych. Na szczęście posterunek Strażników Pokemon to tutaj mają. - mężczyzn wskazał laseczką na budynek znajdujący się niedaleko, nad którego wejściem można było dostrzec niewielki znaczek Ligi Pokemon.  
- Nie no, teraz to już przesadzasz, panie hrabio. - z groźnym błyskiem w oczach Clair podeszła dwa kroki do mężczyzny, lecz zdecydowanie stanąłem jej na drodze.  
- On chce cię sprowokować. Pozwolisz mu na to? - zapytałem cicho. Manteufel tylko się uśmiechał i kiwał głową z zadowoleniem.  
- Hmm... Skoro już o kwestiach prawnych mowa, to dlaczego pan Wierzbięta akurat pana wyznaczył na swego następcę? - zapytał Max.  
- To proste młody człowieku, bo się nim opiekowałem. Starałem wyleczyć, ale niestety choroba zbytnio się rozwinęła i nie byłem w stanie. Dlatego wybrał mnie, a nie swoja córkę, której nawet nie obchodziło, co się z jej ojcem dzieje. Te kopalnie to coś w rodzaju podziękowania za te ostatnie tygodnie życia ze świadomością, że ktoś się o niego troszczył.  
- Taaa... Tak troszczył, że aż na cmentarz zaprowadził. - mruknęła złośliwie Clair, na szczęście po mojej uwadze zdołała się trochę opanować.  
- Nie sugeruj mi tu nie wiadomo czego dziewczynko Nie zabiłem go, nie jestem mordercą i naprawdę chciałem pomóc, ale nie byłem w stanie. Zresztą... - tu Manteufel sięgnął do kieszeni, a wydobywszy z niej kilka kartek papieru, wręczył je Maxowi.  
- Młody, co to jest? - zapytała zainteresowana trenerka.  
- Testament, a dokładnie jego kopia. Wszystko czarno na biały zapisane, że ten tutaj... Pan Meufantel, jest dziedzicem kopalni do końca swoich dni. - odparł chłopak, a obejrzawszy resztę papierów uzupełnił - Do tego zapisy prawne, wszystko wygląda na jak najbardziej prawdziwe i udokumentowane.  
- Bo jest prawdziwe i udokumentowane. Jeśli chcecie, to oryginały też mogę wam przynieść, wiadomo bowiem, że ze sobą ich ni nosze.  
- Widziałem to już. Facet mówi prawdę. - wtrącił się od rozmowy Marcin, szef górników z kopalni srebra, który tak jak wielu innych mieszkańców miasteczka stał w pobliżu i przysłuchiwał się.  
- Właśnie, dziękuję. - skinął mu głową Manteufel - Tak więc, skoro sprawa jasna, to chyba możecie ruszać w dalszą drogę, zbierać odznaki i tak dalej. No chyba że chcecie, abym złożył skargę na was? – pytanie zadane przez mężczyznę zabrzmiało niemal jak wyzwanie na pojedynek.  
- Dobrze, odchodzimy. - odparłem, aby ciszej dodać - Na razie...  
- W takim razie szczęśliwej podróży życzę. - sarkastycznie pożegnał nas mężczyzna, po czym ruszył w stronę Punktu Medycznego, zapewne podleczyć nieco swego Taillowa. My zaś udaliśmy się powoli ku granicy Olkusza, lecz gdy tylko opuściliśmy centrum miasteczka i grupa mieszkańców została daleko w tyle, Clair nie wytrzymała:  
- Na pewno nie zmierzacie mu odpuszczać, prawda?  
- Jasne że nie, ale dobrze wiesz, że na niego potrzebny jest plan. - odparłem.  
"Dobry plan." - uzupełnił Alalakazam nadal towarzysząc nam poza PokeBallem.  
- No Wąsacz, mógłbyś chyba wyczuć Man-coś-tama? - zasugerowała dziewczyna.  
- Tak, tylko że jak ostatnio zrobił to z jego Hypno, to sam został zauważony. - przypomniałem.  
- I dlatego tym razem możemy się obejść bez Psycho-Mocy. - powiedział uśmiechnięty Max, a stojący obok niego Bellossom kiwał z zadowoleniem głową.  
- A to wy dwaj coś wymyśliliście? - zapytała sceptycznie Clair.  
- Owszem. Tori pamiętasz jak znaleźliśmy kryjówkę Rattatów terroryzujących mieszkańców Kruszwicy? – przypomniał chłopak.  
- No tak, potraktowałeś mój portfel miksturą, którą wykrywały tylko roślinne Pokemony i w ten sposób trafiliśmy gdzie trzeba. – odparłem, domyślając się już, co Bellossom zrobił.  
- Faktycznie, prawie o tym zapomniałam. - wtrąciła się Clair i wskazując na roślinnego Poka zapytała - I chcesz powiedzieć, że teraz ten tutaj potraktował Man-coś-tama taką mieszanką?  
- Dokładnie tak. Nie było tego dużo, trzeba było uważać, żeby nie zauważył, ale na szczęście był tak zajęty dyskusją z nami, że nie zwracał uwagi na Bellososma, który kręcił się wokół nas i nie mógł ustać w jednym miejscu. - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem trener.  
- Dobra robota. Bbezpieczniej niż z Czytaniem Umysłów. - pochwaliłem młodego trenera.  
- Czyli jaki jest plan? - zapytała po dłuższej chwili Clair.  
- Hmm... Proponuje wrócić do Punktu Medycznego i tam czekać na rozwój wypadków. Dzięki naznaczeniu Manteufela Bellossom ostrzeże nas, gdybyśmy za blisko niego się zbliżyli. Zasięg ma toto spory, więc nie sądzę, aby zdołał nas zaskoczyć. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- A Pokemony-zwiadowcy? - zapytała dziewczyna.  
- Taillowa pokonaliśmy, wątpię aby byli jeszcze jacyś. - odparłem.  
"W razie czego będę obserwował okolicę. Z piłki. Wprawdzie zasięg jest wtedy mocno ograniczony, ale w zamian pewną ochronę przed kontrwykryciem się zyska." - oznajmił Alakazam teleportując się do PokeBalla.  
- No tak, mniejsza szansa że ten cały Hypno go namierzy, gdy Wąsacz siedzi w środku. - stwierdziła Clair.  
- Dobra, czas na finałowe starcie. Idziemy. - oznajmił entuzjastycznie Max.  
I ruszyliśmy powoli znów w kierunku centrum Olkusza. Absol dreptał obok Clair, starając się wyczuć zapach czy to Manteufela, czy też substancji Maxa, jednak nie udało mu się ani z jednym, ani z drugim. Noctowla zdecydowałem się zawrócić, może i pojedynek z Taillowem nie był zbyt wymagający, jednak kilka godzin odpoczynku z pewnością Poke-Sowie nie zaszkodzi. Bellossom natomiast dreptał powoli przed nami i pociągał co chwila nosem, wyczuwając zapach dziwnego specyfiku, opracowanego przez Maxa. Nie dane nam było jednak dotrzeć do centrum miasteczka, bowiem zbliżając się do domu Elżbiety roślinny stworek zatrzymał się gwałtownie i pisnął ostrzegawczo.  
- Oho, wygląda na to, że Manteufel złożył wizytę trenerce. - powiedział cicho Max.  
- Tylko co teraz?. Jak tam podejść, nie ryzykując wykrycia Psycho-Mocami? - zapytałem.  
- No cóż... - Max podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając nad naszym następnym ruchem, ale z pomocą przyszedł Alakazam, pojawiając się niespodziewanie obok nas.  
"Hypno jest w środku, ale zbyt zajęty na jakiś psycho-sztuczkach i mojej analizy otoczenia nie zauważył. Dodatkowo osłona piłką robi swoje. Właściwie on w ogóle nie skanuje okolicy, tylko... Nie wiem jak to opisać... Chyba przemienia umysł tej dziewczyny." - stworek starał się wytłumaczyć to, co wykrył Czytaniem Umysłów.  
- Elżbieta jest przytomna? Wie co się dzieje wokół niej? - zapytałem zaniepokojony.  
"Nie. Jest jakby uśpiona, ale to nie jest zwykły sen." - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- Pranie mózgu. Skubaniec, tym razem zdecydowanie przegiął. - wymruczała Clair, a oczy zwęziły się jej niebezpiecznie.  
- Trzeba działać szybko. - zdecydowałem.  
"Taillow na dachu. Ten sam, więc pewnie go podleczył." - wtrącił jeszcze Alakazam.  
- No tak, system wczesnego ostrzegania, jakby ktoś się zjawił niespodziewanie. Psychik zajęty, to zostały metody tradycyjne. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Wąsacz teleportujesz się obok tego pierzaka i strącasz jednym ciosem, żeby nie zdążył ostrzec Man-coś-tama. Potem zjawiasz się w środku i starasz powstrzymać Hypno przed tym co robi. My przybędziemy najszybciej jak się da. - poinstruowała Pokemona Clair.  
"Znowu szefujesz Wariatko." - westchnął żółty stworek.  
- Ale ma rację. Nie wiemy co dokładnie robi Manteuffel, więc trzeba to przerwać. Do dzieła. - zadecydowałem, zaś Alakazam tylko kiwnął głową i zniknął, zaś my szybko pobiegliśmy w stronę domu Elżbiety. Bellossom został już zawrócony, gdyż swoje zrobił, a teraz tylko by nas spowalniał. Absol na szczęście był równie szybki, a nawet szybszy od nas i jako pierwszy dopadł drzwi dużego domu i nawet zdołał je otworzyć, zaś my wchodząc do środka usłyszeliśmy poirytowany głos Elżbiety:  
- No zmykaj stąd. Nie wiem skąd, ani po co się pojawiłeś, ale na razie nie mam czasu łapać nowych Pokemonów, jeśli o to ci chodzi.  
Gdy weszliśmy do pokoju, zobaczyliśmy Alakazama stojącego na stole i wymachującego łyżkami w kierunku trenerki, rozbawionego Manteufela siedzącego na krześle i... Hypno nigdzie nie było widać.  
"Wrócił do PokeBalla gdy tyko się pojawiłem, zaś ona się obudziła." - wyjaśnił sytuację Psycho-Pok.  
- To znowu wy? I jak rozumiem ten tutaj należy do was? - Elżbieta teraz wyraźnie rozgniewana zamierzała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, lecz Clair przerwała jej stanowczo:  
- Twój cudowny spadkobierca jest oszustem i kanciarzem, a jego Psychik ustawia ci myślenie tak, jak Man-coś-tam chce.  
- Co to za bzdura? Rozmawiamy o przyszłości kopalń. Trochę się tym interesowałam i teraz pan Meufantel prosi mnie o rady, dotyczące zarządzania nimi i rozwiązywania ewentualnych problemów. - sprzeciwiła się dziewczyna, zaś na stole faktycznie dostrzegliśmy stos papierów, wyglądających jak urzędowe dokumenty i jakieś wykazy strat, zysków i wpływów.  
- Dobra, dobra. No panie cwaniak, zdemaskowaliśmy cię. Może wreszcie się przyznasz do wszystkiego? - zapytała Manteufela Clair, ignorując dziewczynę.  
- Ale do czego mam się przyznać dziewczynko? Jest tak jak mówi panna Elżbieta. Rozmawiamy o przyszłości kopalni. – odparł z uśmiechem mężczyzna.  
- Hmm... - zacząłem się zastanawiać co robić, bowiem sytuacja była kłopotliwa.  
- Dość tego, albo natychmiast opuścicie mój dom, albo wzywam Strażników Pokemon do pomocy. - oznajmiła stanowczo dziewczyna.  
- Dasz radę cofnąć to, co zrobił Hypno? - zapytałem Alakazama.  
"Nie wiem. Postaram się, ale nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłem." - odparł stworek.  
- Czy wy mnie słuchacie?! - krzyknęła Elżbieta.  
- Ona chyba nie będzie współpracować. - mruknęła Clair, a z jej miny wywnioskowałem, że najchętniej zdzieliłaby po głowie upartą trenerkę. Wyręczył ją w tym Alakazam, wskazując na zdenerwowaną dziewczynę łyżką i sprawiając, że osunęła się uśpiona na krzesło.  
- A to już jest zdecydowanie niezgodne z prawem. - zareagował szybko Manteufel i nawet chciał wypuścić jakiegoś Pokemona, ale nie zdążył, bowiem druga łyżka skierowana była wprost na niego i teraz podobnie jak Elżbieta zasnął.  
"Będzie spokój." – skomentował krótko Psycho-Pok, po czym skierował obie łyżki w głowę uśpionej dziewczyny i zaczął mocno się koncentrować.  
- Uda mu się? - zapytała zaniepokojona Clair.  
- Miejmy nadzieję. Nigdy tego nie robił, właściwie nie wiadomo, co dokładnie robić. - odparłem.  
Następne kilkanaście minut wlokło się jak godziny. Czekaliśmy w napięciu, aż Alakazam dokona napraw w umyśle Elżbiety. Sam Pokemon stal nieruchomo, a pot spływający z jego czoła jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że bardo mocno się koncentruje. Wreszcie po niemal dwudziestu minutach podniósł łyżki znad głowy trenerki i oznajmił krótko:  
"Skończone."  
Po czym niemal upadł na stół, na którym stał.  
- Świetna robota, teraz odpocznij. - pochwaliłem stworka zawracając do PokeBalla, gdy tymczasem Elżbieta powoli otworzyła oczy.  
- Witaj. - zacząłem niepewnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, czego się teraz spodziewać.  
- Tak, dzień dobry. My się znamy? - zapytała lekko oszołomiona dziewczyna.  
- Noo... Jestem Tori, to Clair i Max. Przybyliśmy wczoraj do miasteczka i chcieliśmy pomóc ci w rozwiązaniu kłopotów z tutejszą kopalnią srebra. - zacząłem wyjaśniać.  
- Kłopotów? A tak, Meufantel... Co on tu robi?! - wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Elżbieta, widząc śpiącego mężczyznę.  
- Czyli nic nie pamiętasz.- pokiwał głową Max.  
- To ułatwia sprawę. - Clair szturchnęła mocno śpiącego Manteuffla, oznajmiając - Wstawaj kanciarzu. Wygraliśmy.  
- Co? Co się... A, to znowu wy. - mężczyzna szybko doszedł do siebie i równie szybko zrozumiał co się stało.  
- Przegrałeś. Dostaniemy teraz jakieś wyjaśnienia, czy od razu wzywamy Strażnika Pokemon? - zapytałem spokojnie.  
- Ja też bym prosiła o dwa słowa tłumaczenia. - powiedziała niepewnie Elżbieta.  
- Jasne, jasne. Przede wszystkim gratuluję bardzo dobrze wytrenowanego Psycho-Pokemona, nie sądziłem, że jest jeszcze jakiś, który zdoła mnie uśpić. A wyjaśnienia? Nie ma tego wiele. Trafiłem tu przed miesiącem, poznałem Pana Wierzbiętę, zaproponowałem pomoc i niestety nie byłem w stanie go uleczyć.  
- Naprawdę chciałeś mu pomóc? - zapytała sarkastycznie Clair.  
- Jasne dziewczynko. Hej, możecie sobie myśleć co chcecie, ale zabójcą nie jestem i swój honor mam. - odparł urażony mężczyzna.  
- Tak, ale nie przeszkodziło ci to zrobić umierającemu człowiekowi wody z mózgu i sprawić, aby to tobie zapisał kopalnie? - zapytałem.  
- Heh, pamiętaj trenerze, że spadkobierczynią miała być jego córka. - tu Manteufel wskazał na Elżbiete - Jednak ona wolała wędrować po kraju, łapać Pokemony i zbierać odznaki. Powiedz mi więc, czemu miałbym nie skorzystać z takiej okazji? Trzy sesje hipnotyczne i już, nowy testament napisany, a że dodatkowo naprawdę opiekowałem się Henrykiem, to i nawet nie było to bardzo dziwne, chociaż mieszkańcy krzywo patrzyli na całą sprawę. - wyjaśnił Manteufel, aby na koniec spojrzeć wprost na Elżbietę i kontynuować:  
- Ojciec bardzo chciał, abyś to ty przejęła po nim kopalnie. Wierzył, że będziesz dobrym zarządcą, no i trochę się na tym znasz przez lata mieszkania tutaj. Wiedział jednak, że chcesz być również trenerką i nie chciał stawiać swoich marzeń naprzeciw twoim.  
- Ja... - w oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy, pociągnęła nosem parę razy, a w końcu kiwając głową oznajmiła:  
- Rozumiem, teraz rozumiem i zrobię to. Spełnię ostatnią wolę mego ojca i zostanę zarządcą jego i moich kopalni.  
Manteufel tylko pokiwał głową z uśmiechem. Następnie sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobywszy z niej kilka kartek powiedział:  
- Zgodnie z prawem kopalnie są moje, ale jeśli pozwolicie mi odejść, to bez protestów przepiszę je na tę tu młodą damę,  
- Pozwolimy odejść? Żartujesz sobie? Po tym co zrobiłeś... - Clair chciała protestować, ale przerwałem jej szybko:  
- Dodatkowo obiecaj, że nigdy więcej nie zastosujesz tych sztuczek z mieszaniem w umysłach.  
- W porządku. Wiesz, że zawsze znajdzie się inny sposób na radzenie sobie w życiu. - odparł Manteufel z uśmiechem, po czym wstał z krzesła, skłonił nisko na pożegnanie i ruszył do wyjścia, na odchodnym oznajmiając:  
- Będę czekał na posterunku Strażników Pokemon. Jak będziesz gotowa, to przyjdź, a dopełnimy papierkowych formalności.  
Po czym mężczyzna opuścił dom Elżbiety.  
- Puszczamy go? Tak po prostu? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Clair. Max również nie był pewny słuszności mej decyzji, wyjaśniłem więc:  
- Tak. Pamiętacie, w Miechowie Twardowski też pozwolił mu odejść, poza tym... Nie wiem czemu, ale mam przeczucie, że mówił prawdę, zarówno co do kopalń, jak i do zaprzestania umysłowych sztuczek.  
Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na do końca przekonaną, młody trener zaś tylko pokiwał głową, akceptując moją decyzję. Właściwie sam nie wiedziałem, czemu uwierzyłem Manteufelowi, może to przez Splot, a może sam padłem ofiarą jakiejś jego sztuczki? W każdym razie udało nam się pokrzyżować jego plany i teraz pozostało wyjaśnić szczegółowo zdezorientowanej Elżbiecie co się właściwe stało. Gdy dziewczyna poznała całą prawe o wydarzeniach z ostatnich dni, była nam bardzo wdzięczna za pomoc i przeprosiła za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Dodatkowo obiecała podreperować nieco nasz skromny budżet trenerski tak, abyśmy nie musieli się już martwic o zapas gotówki aż do Finałów Ligi Pokemon, z czego najbardziej ucieszyła się Clair. W Olkuszu zostaliśmy do końca dnia, zresztą wdzięczni mieszkańcy nie pozwoliliby nam tak łatwo odejść i wieczorem zorganizowano nawet niewielką imprezę, na cześć nowej właścicielki kopalń. Manteufel jak obiecał bez problemów przepisał wszystko na Elżbietę, po czym opuścił miasteczko i udał się tylko w sobie znanym kierunku, zaś my późnym wieczorem udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek do Punktu Medycznego, aby rankiem następnego dnia kontynuować naszą podróż do Katowic.


	137. Pustynny kłopot

ODCINEK 137: PUSTYNNY KŁOPOT.

- Piach i piach. Miękko, zapadająco, niewygodnie. Nie można było wybrać innej drogi? - zaczęła marudzić Clair, gdy po raz kolejny jej noga natrafiła na dołek, wykopany przez jakiegoś ziemnego Pokemona, przez co dziewczyna omal nie upadła.  
- Zamiast się cieszyć, że nowy teren poznajemy, to narzekasz. - zwróciłem uwagę, pomagając zachować równowagę.  
- No ale ej, mogliście uprzedzić, że przez ogromną piaskownicę będziemy leźć. Właściwie skąd toto się tu wzięło? Bo na horyzoncie widzę przecież pas zieleni, więc to powinny być lasy. - mruczała trenerka.  
- Pustynia Błędowska wzięła się z nadmiernej działalności mieszkańców okolicznych miasteczek i wiosek. Wycinano lasy, obniżyły się wody gruntowe i tak powstało to co widać, czyli mniej więcej sto pięćdziesiąt kilometrów kwadratowych piasku. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- No to skoro tego tak mało, to naprawdę mogliśmy wybrać jakąś wygodniejszą trasę. - westchnęła Clair.  
- Ale tak jest szybciej i jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to jutro dotrzemy do Katowic. - odparłem, wskazując dodatkowo na towarzyszące nam Pokemony - Poza tym, z tego co widzę, tylko ty marudzisz.  
Faktycznie zarówno Absol jak i Bellossom były zadowolone z urozmaicenia od ciągłych pól i lasów i korzystały z piaszczystego terenu, co chwila grzebiąc w piasku w nadziei na wykopanie czegoś ciekawego. Jedynie Noctowl nie do końca przekonany latał nad nami i od czasu do czasu lądował na mijanych kamieniach. No tak, drzew tu nie było.  
- Hmm... A się tak zapytam, skoro to wyjątkowy teren, to czy jest objęty ochroną? - po chwili namysłu zapytała trenerka.  
- W sensie rezerwat przyrody, czy coś w tym stylu? Nie, jeszcze nie, bowiem plany co do tego podobno jakieś są. - odparł Max.  
- Świetnie. W takim razie Absol, jak tak biegasz i węszysz, to szukaj Pokemonów. - poleciła dziewczyna z wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Chcesz sobie nowego Poka złapać? - zapytałem zdziwiony.  
- A czemu nie? Skoro to piaszczysty teren, to może jakiś rzadki ziemny stworek się trafi, no nie? - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Wprawdzie sam nie spodziewałem się niczego poza Diglettami i Sandshrewami, może ewentualnie jakaś Cacnea się trafi, ale skoro w ten sposób Clair miała mieć zajęcie i przestać marudzić na, jakkolwiek nie patrzeć, niezbyt wygodną drogę, no to niech jej będzie.  
Wędrowaliśmy jeszcze pół godziny, a widziane na horyzoncie drzewa zbliżając się do nas coraz bardziej uświadamiały, że już niedługo pustynie opuścimy, gdy nagle Absol zatrzymał się i zaczął intensywniej węszyć.  
- Oho, czyżby coś znalazł? - zapytał Max.  
W odpowiedzi Noctowl krążący do tej pory nad nami zahukał krótko i odleciał kawałek w prawą stronę, a my obserwując oddalającego się Pokemona dostrzegliśmy sylwetkę mężczyzny, kręcącego się kilkaset metrów dalej.  
- Kolejny trener? - zapytałem niepewnie.  
- Wątpię. Bardziej na strażnika wygląda. - odparła Clair mrużąc oczy i uważnie obserwując postać, która teraz również nas zauważyła i zaczęła zbliżać. Po chwili nie było wątpliwości, że to faktycznie był Strażnik Pokemon, a dokładnie chłopak może dwudziestoletni, w typowym zielonym uniformie.  
- Witajcie trenerzy, miło was widzieć. - usłyszeliśmy na powitanie.  
- Tak, witamy. Widziałeś tu może jakieś dzikie i rzadkie Poki w okolicy? - zapytała Clair, nim zdążyłem przedstawić naszą drużynkę.  
- Pokemony? - uśmiechnął się chłopak - Wiecie, właściwie to szukam jednego, tylko nie bardzo wiem czy jest rzadki czy nie. - odparł.  
- Oho, robi się ciekawie. Chcesz go złapać? – zadała następne pytanie dziewczyna.  
Westchnąwszy postanowiłem jednak przerwać jej maniakalne zapędy do powiększania drużyny i nim strażnik zdołał odpowiedzieć, dokonałem szybkiej prezentacji:  
- Przepraszam za nadgorliwość tej tutaj, jestem Tori, to Max, a fanatyczka łapiąca Pokemony to Clair.  
- Ej, przeszkadzasz. - mruknęła z obrażona miną trenerka.  
- No ale faktycznie, czemu szukasz dzikiego Pokemona? Strażnicy zwykle nie zajmują się ich łapaniem. Jakieś kłopoty sprawia? - zapytał Max.  
- Dokładnie i dlatego cieszę się, że was spotkałem. W grupie łatwiej tropić Pokemony, o ile oczywiście zgodzicie się mi pomóc. - odparł strażnik.  
- Jasne że pomożemy, wszak taka rola trenerów. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
- Chociaż tutaj trudno o efektywne tropienie - mruknął Max grzebiąc nogą w piasku, na którym faktycznie ciężko było zauważyć jakiekolwiek ślady.  
- Niestety, pustynia to pustynia. Robię co mogę, ale nie jest łatwo, zwłaszcza że własnego Pokemona nie mam i polegam jedynie na Diglettach zamieszkujących te tereny. - pokiwał głową strażnik - A w ogóle też zapomniałem się przedstawić, Bolek jestem.  
- Miło poznać. - odparłem z uśmiechem, zaś Clair poirytowana lekko faktem ignorowania jej osoby, znów wtrąciła się do rozmowy.  
- Digletty to te małe, brązowe, co wszędzie kopią? - zapytała.  
- Owszem, jest ich sporo na terenie pustyni, niestety ostatnio mają kłopoty, które właśnie staram się rozwiązać. - odparł strażnik.  
- Czyżby jakiś Pokemon je atakował i to jego śladów szukasz? - domyślił się Max.  
- Właśnie. Ostatnimi czasy jakiś duży stwór niszczy tunele Diglettów. Wprawdzie stworki te mogą wykopać kolejne, ale każde takie kopanie je męczy i w dłuższym okresie czasu może doprowadzić do wyczerpania, a nawet śmierci Pokemonów. - wyjaśnił Bolek.  
- Hmm... No to mamy nowe zadanie do wykonania. - pokiwałem głową.  
- I wiadomo co to konkretnie za Pokemon robi rozróbę? - znów zapytała Clair  
- Duży, silny i dwunożny. Ze względu na warunki kandydatów jest kilku. Nidoking lub Nidoqueen, Graveler, Golem, może nawet Aggron, ale tego ostatniego bardzo rzadko można spotkać dziko żyjącego.  
Słysząc ostatnią uwagę, Clair uśmiechnęła się. No tak, ona miała w drużynie Aggrona, którego złapała jeszcze gdy był Aronem.  
- Dobrze, słyszałeś Noctowl? Lataj po okolicy i szukaj stwora pasującego do opisu. - poleciłem, zaś Poke-Sowa zahukała zadowolona, że wreszcie ma zajęcie i ruszyła na poszukiwania.  
- No tak, obserwacja z powietrza będzie bardzo pomocna. – stwierdził Bolek.  
- Hmm... Absol ty też szukaj, jak znajdziesz jakieś podejrzane zapachy, to informuj. – poleciła po chwili namysłu Clair.  
- Niestety zwykłe tropienie niewiele daje. W piasku ślady nie utrzymują się długo, no i nie są dokładne. To znacznie utrudnia poszukiwania. - powiedział Max, badając teren.  
- Dlatego liczę na Digletty. Kilka z nich przemieszcza się teraz pod ziemią i szuka, może coś znajdą, chociaż wiadomo, że długo takich poszukiwań nie mogą prowadzić. – wyjaśnił dodatkowo strażnik.  
- No cóż, każdy sposób jest dobry. - pokiwałem głową, po czym wypuściłem Alakazama.  
- Wąsacz coś zdziała? To duży teren. - powitała stworka Clair.  
"Niestety masz rację, ale zobaczę, czy coś znajdę." - odparł Psycho-Pok, a następnie zaczął wodzić łyżkami po horyzoncie i analizując otoczenie, starał się wyłapać umysły Poków, które mogłyby pasować do jakiegoś dużego i agresywnego stwora. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, lecz ostatecznie, zgodnie z podejrzeniami trenerki, Alakazam pokręcił przecząco głową:  
"Niestety, za duży teren. Poza tym nie wiem czego dokładnie szukać. Mimo wszystko wcześniejszy kontakt z celem jest bardzo przydatny." - wyjaśnił Pokemon.  
- Dzięki i tak. Staraj się badać otoczenie z PokeBalla. Jak coś zauważysz, to informuj.  
Żółty stwór pokiwał głową, po czym zniknął, aby kontynuować poszukiwania z wnętrza piłki, co było o tyle wygodne, że nie męczyło go tak, jak przebywanie na zewnątrz, wadą był zaś mniejszy obszar poszukiwań, jaki mógł analizować Pokemon..  
- Może coś wyczuje. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Może.. -zgodziła się Clair, aby zarządzić - Ale my na pewno cos wypatrzymy, czy wytropimy, a więc do dzieła!  
I tak rozpoczęły się poszukiwania. Każdy robił co mógł, aby znaleźć najmniejszy ślad jakiegoś dużego, dzikiego Pokemona. Absol tropił, Bellossom biegał tu i tam, od czasu do czasu grzebiąc w piachu, Noctowl latał po okolicy, zaś my staraliśmy się wypatrzyć coś, co pozwoliłoby ustalić, gdzie może znajdować się poszukiwany przez nas stwor, lub chociaż jakim jest Pokemonem. Niestety godzina chodzenia po piaszczystym terenie niewiele dała, a dodatkowo trochę nas zmęczyła, bowiem grząski grunt nie jest zbyt wygodny do wędrowania.  
- Dobra, widzę tu kilka wygodnych kamieni i robię sobie przerwę. - oznajmiając to Clair usiadła na sporym głazie. Obok niego znajdowało się kilka mniejszych i początkowo zastanawiałem się, czy nie wziąć przykładu z dziewczyny, gdy nagle zauważyłem, że jeden z kamieni zaczyna się ruszać.  
- Emm... - zacząłem niepewnie.  
- Nie chcę straszyć, ale coś jest pod ziemią. - powiedział Max, wskazując na przemieszczający się kopczyk piachu.  
- To chyba jeden ze zwiadowców. - stwierdził strażnik stając obok nas i obserwując jak obok głazu, na którym siedziała Clair, spod piachu wygrzebuje się Dugtrio, czyli trzy brązowe stworki połączone razem i ryjące tunele pod ziemią.  
- Sprytnie, połączone siły i ewolucja, aby łatwiej było szukać – pochwalił Poka Bolek.  
- Hej ty, silny jesteś? - zapytała trenerka Pokemona, który zignorowawszy ją zaczął cicho piszczeć, czyli składać raport strażnikowi.  
- Tak, tak... Rozumiem... Inni też nic? No to kłopot. - westchnął chłopak.  
- Rozumiem że nic nie znaleziono. – stwierdził Max.  
- Niestety. Mimo wszystko pustynia trochę terenu ma, a jeśli ten Pokemon zamieszkuje nie tyle pustynię, co lasy wokół niej, to odszukanie go może być bardzo trudne. - odparł Bolek.  
- Możesz dokładnie opisać, jak wygląda ten stwór? – zapytał Dugtrio Max.  
Stworek przyjrzał się uważniej chłopakowi, po czym zaczął piszczeć i tłumaczyć. Młody trener posłał mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po którym szybko sięgnąłem po PokeEncyklopedię, aby jak najdokładniej wiedzieć, o czym Pok mówi.  
- "Dwie nogi, dwie łapy, długi ogon, szary kolor, róg na nosie, którym rozbija tunele." - czytałem szybko tłumaczenie.  
- Hmm... Obstawiam Rhydona. - po chwili namysłu stwierdził Max.  
- To możliwe, też brałem go pod uwagę. - pokiwał głową strażnik.  
- Ale czy ta informacja coś nam daje? - zapytała sceptycznie Clair.  
- Wiemy z czym trzeba się zmierzyć, a co za tym idzie, jakiego typu Pokemona się spodziewać. - odparłem.  
- No zgoda... A ten cały Rhydon to rzadki jest? - zadała następne pytanie trenerka. Westchnąłem, zaś Max wyjaśnił:  
- Rhyhornów trochę po lasach można spotkać, Rhydon to ewolucja, więc też od czasu do czasu można się na niego natknąć. No i trzeba pamiętać, że jest silny i agresywny.  
- I skoro tak, to faktycznie może zwykle przebywać w okolicznych lasach, co utrudnia poszukiwania. - podrapał się po głowie strażnik.  
- Damy radę. Nie takie rzeczy się robiło. - oznajmiła entuzjastycznie Clair, a z błysku w jej oczach rozumiałem już, że zależy jej na znalezieniu Rhydona nie tylko po to, aby pomóc Diglettom, ale przede wszystkim, aby powiększyć swoją drużynę Pokemonów.  
Niestety mimo intensywnych poszukiwań, nic nie udało nam się znaleźć. Nadszedł wieczór i chcąc nie chcąc trzeba było pomyśleć o udaniu się na spoczynek.  
- Skubaniec dobrze się ukrywa. - wymruczała Clair, gdy rozbiliśmy prowizoryczne obozowisko na granicy pustyni i lasu.  
- No cóż... - zaczął niepewnie strażnik - Dziękuję wam za czas, jaki poświęciliście, aby pomóc mi odszukać tego stwora, lecz nie oczekuję, że jutro nadal będziecie chcieli się włóczyć po pustyni i jeśli zdecydujecie ruszać w dalsza drogę...  
- Spokojnie, może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. - starałem się pocieszyć chłopaka.  
- Spróbujemy jeszcze jutro. W ostateczności zawsze możesz wezwać wsparcie, strażnika zwiadowcę z latającymi Pokami, czy coś. - zasugerował Max.  
Bolek pokiwał tylko głową. No cóż, jeśli sytuacja będzie tego wymagać, to zapewne tak zrobi, na razie jednak, jak każdy Strażnik Pokemon, starał się rozwiązać problem samodzielnie. Wiadomo bowiem było, że Liga ma wiele różnych zadań na głowie i nie może sobie pozwolić do każdego problemu wysyłać nadmiernej ilości strażników.  
Po zjedzeniu kolacji trzeba było iść spać z nadzieją, że jutro poszukiwania lepiej nam pójdą.

- Wstawać, jestem prawie pewna, że coś się dzieje. - usłyszałem naglący głos Clair.  
- Hmm... - nie do końca obudzony stwierdziłem, że jest środek nocy, no i tak ciemno, że niemal nic nie było widać.  
- Coś lezie przez pustynię, jest duże i ciężkie. To może być nasz stwor. - wyjaśniła dziewczyna, bowiem Max i Bolek szybko szykowali się do drogi.  
- A właściwie skąd wiesz? - zapytał młody trener.  
- Obudził mnie jakiś szmer i dudnienie z lasu. Szybko ucichło, ale Absol udał się na zwiad, no i wypatrzył dużego stwora, który chyba jest naszym obiektem poszukiwań. Niestety w piachu trudno o dalsze tropienie. - wyjaśniła dziewczyna.  
- Zwykłe tropienie może i tak, ale... - powiedziałem wstając i szykując do drogi.  
- No właśnie, niech się Wąsacz pojawi, określi jak daleko ten stwór jest i będziemy wiedzieć, czy Poki mogą zacząć świecić, czy nie, bo ciemno tu strasznie. - oznajmiła trenerka.  
Alakazam faktycznie pojawił się obok mnie, a po krótkiej analizie oznajmił:  
"Faktycznie coś jest jakieś dwieście metrów od nas i się oddala."  
- No to gonimy to coś. - entuzjazm trenerki osłabł na moment, gdy spojrzała w mrok nocy. Max wypuścił już Bellossoma, którego zwyczajowo zawracał na noc i teraz stworek wydzielał nieco światła sprawiając, że jako tako mogliśmy dojrzeć obozowisko, pobliskie drzewa i piach, będący początkiem pustyni.  
- Tropienie po ciemku może być kłopotliwe. - stwierdził strażnik.  
- Niekoniecznie. Gonimy stwora. My wiemy, że tu jest, ale on o naszej obecności nie wie, Jak się dostatecznie zbliżymy, to Toriś wypuści jaszczura i będzie można dokładnie sobie obejrzeć naszego przeciwnika, a jak trzeba, to stoczyć pojedynek. - oznajmiła Clair.  
Byliśmy już gotowi do drogi, Noctowl poleciał nawet we wskazanym przez Alakazama kierunku, aby mieć na oku naszego ewentualnego przeciwnika. Pscyho-Pok zaś czekał cierpliwie, a trenerka widząc to ponagliła;  
- No Wąsacz, teraz ty jesteś głównym tropicielem, rusz się i gonimy dużego Pokemona!  
"A może poprosisz?" - zapytał stworek z wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Dajcie spokój przegadywaniom, bo na nie czasu nie ma. - przerwałem ewentualną sprzeczkę i zapytałem - Jak szybko się przemieszcza?  
"Niezbyt. Powiedziałbym, że czegoś szuka. Zapewne tuneli Diglettów." - odparł Alakazam, po czym ruszył przed siebie, łyżką wskazując kierunek.  
- No to w drogę. Absol, bądź gotów do akcji. - poinstruowała podopiecznego Clair i pomaszerowała w ślad za Psycho-Pokemonem.  
- Bellossom oświetlaj drogę, ale nie za dużo, żeby nas przeciwnik nie dostrzegł zbyt wcześnie. - poinstruował jeszcze Max i tak wyruszyliśmy, aby spotkać Poka robiącego problemy na pustyni.  
Tropienie nie trwało długo i już po kilku minutach zatrzymaliśmy się, gdyż to samo uczynił stwor przed nami. Dodatkowo nadleciał Noctowl i poinformował, że Pokemon faktycznie jest duży, dwunożny i właśnie rozkopuje następne tunele Diglettów.  
- Atakujemy? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie Clair.  
- Wypadałoby się dowiedzieć, czemu ten Pokemon robi to co robi. - odparłem, a widząc wredny uśmiech dziewczyny dodałem szybko - Nie rób nic głupiego.  
"Za późno." - usłyszałem cichy komentarz Alakazama, bowiem w tej samej chwili trenerka zakrzyknęła:  
- Ej pustynny dewastatorze! Stawaj do walki i przyjmij karę, za swe złe postępowanie!  
Strażnik spojrzał na dziewczynę zaskoczony, zaś Max wyjaśnił krótko:  
- Tak, to u niej normalne.  
Stwór zaś przerwał rozgrzebywanie piasku i zaczął nasłuchiwać groźnie warcząc. Gdy wreszcie zlokalizował miejsce naszego pobytu zaryczał wściekle i rzucił się do ataku.  
- I o to chodziło, Absol mamy robotę. Toriś, wypuść jaszczura, niech tu trochę lepiej poświeci. - poleciła Clair widząc w oddali ciemną, dwunożną sylwetkę, która bez wątpienia była naszym przeciwnikiem.  
- Przystopuj z tym łapaniem. Najpierw pasowałoby się dowiedzieć, o co temu Pokowi chodzi. - odparłem spokojnie, po czym podszedłem kilka kroków tak, że teraz byłem pierwszą osobą na którą stwór się natknie,.  
- Eee... Toriś, on goni prosto na ciebie. - zauważyła lekko zaniepokojona dziewczyna, zapominając chwilowo o chęci złapania Pokemona.  
"Jestem gotów." – usłyszałem Alakazama i gdy tylko atakujący nas stwór dostał się w zasięg światła wydzielanego przez Bellossoma, Psycho-Pok cisnął w niego dwiema łyżkami na tyle mocno, że zdołał go zatrzymać. Nasz przeciwnik faktycznie okazał się dużym, dwunożnym Pokemonem, o szarej i twardej skórze, od której łyżki odbiły się, nie czyniąc zbyt wielkiej krzywdy.  
- Rhydon, faktycznie. - pokiwał głową strażnik.  
- Witaj, chcemy pogadać. - powiedziałem spokojnie do Pokemona, który warcząc groźnie patrzył na mnie coraz bardziej zaskoczony, że nic sobie z tego nie robię. Wiedziałem bowiem, że stwór mnie nie zaatakuje, a przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Jego celem było nastraszenie i przegonienie intruzów, a dzięki korzystaniu ze Splotu byłem w stanie odczytać jego intencje. Zgodnie z zasadami przekazanymi mi przez Starszyznę Starej Gwardii więź z Pokami powinna być używana tylko w sytuacjach, w których ma pomagać Pokemonom krzywdzonym przez inne Poki, lub przez ludzi, a tutaj był typowy tego przykład.  
- Tori znowu czaruje. - szepnął uśmiechnięty Max rozumiejąc już, co się dzieje, a po jego uwadze również Clair do tego doszła. Jedynie Bolek nie był pewny co robić, ale widząc, że zachowujemy spokój, również stal i nic nie mówił.  
Rhydon przestał w końcu warczeć i przyglądał mi się z zainteresowaniem, a wreszcie zamruczał.  
- Co tu robimy? - odczytałem pytanie stwora z ekranu PokeEncykopedii - Szukamy cię i chcemy wiedzieć, czemu utrudniasz życie Diglettom zamieszkującym pustynię.  
Rhydon warknął parę razy, a na końcu zaryczał dumnie.  
- Wojownik co? Czyli rozumiem, że nie uważasz nas za godnych przeciwników i nie musisz się z niczego tłumaczyć. - pokiwałem głową. Faktycznie czułem, że ten stwor jest bardzo pewny siebie i mimo początkowego zdziwienia naszą postawą, nie był przestraszony, czy zaniepokojony, a jedynie lekko zainteresowany.  
- Ja dobrze rozumiem? Ten tutaj chce walczyć? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie Clair. Pokemon pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi, następnie obserwował przez chwilę naszą drużynę, zarówno ludzi, jak i Pokemony, a na koniec wskazał na Maxa.  
- Ja? Chcesz aby jeden z moich podopiecznych był twoim przeciwnikiem? - zapytał chłopak dla pewności, a gdy Rhydon pokiwał głową odparł - W porządku. Czyli jak cię pokonam, to przestaniesz dokuczać Diglettom?  
- Hej, ale to ja chciałam... - spojrzałem na Clair stanowczo, co o dziwo wystarczyło ,aby ukrócić jej protesty. Następnie wycofałem się powoli, aby Max miał miejsce do stoczenia pojedynku, zaś chłopak po chwili namysłu zdecydował wypuścić Parasa.  
- Nie no i jeszcze Młody sobie stworka będzie ewoluował. - marudziła cicho Clair.  
- Jesteśmy gotowi. Więcej światła nam nie trzeba, bowiem Parasy zamieszkują zarówno lasy, jak i jaskinie, więc w półmroku widzą jak za dnia. - oznajmił trener, a gdy tylko skończył mówić Rhydon z głośnym rykiem zaatakował sinym ciosem łapy. Mniejszy Pokemon jednak bez trudu wykonał unik, po czym wypuścił chmurę proszku.  
Przeciwnik ryknął gniewnie, a wykonawszy silne kopniecie wyrzucił w powietrze mnóstwo piachu, robiąc z niego niemal zasłonę, która zniwelowała działanie proszku.  
- Hmm... Niby dziki stwór, ale dobrze walczy. - pochwalił Poka strażnik.  
- Jeszce raz. - polecił tymczasem Max, zaś Paras po kolejnym uniknięciu ataku, znów wypuścił chmurę proszku i tak jak poprzednio duży stwór kopnął w powietrze tuman piasku. Tyle, że tym razem młody trener postanowił to wykorzystać:  
- Ostrzał Nasion i jak dasz radę, to doładuj się Wzrostem. - polecił.  
Paras obiegł szybko przeciwnika i zaczął strzelać w niego małymi, czarnymi pociskami, wytwarzanymi przez grzyby, jakie miał na grzbiecie. Rhydon ryknął wściekle, gdyż wyglądało na to, że siła ostrzału jest na tyle duża, że małe czarne kuli ranią go, uderzając w grubą skórę. Pokemon uderzył mocno nogą o ziemię raz i drugi, a po trzecim zaczęliśmy odczuwać niewielkie wstrząsy.  
- Trzęsienie Ziemi jest sporo słabsze na piaszczystym podłożu. - zauważył Max, po czym polecił - Dwa proszki, jeden po drugim.  
Paras wystrzelił najpierw chmurę paraliżującego proszku, a po niej trującego. Wprawdzie wstrząsy niezbyt mu się podobały, ale faktycznie zgodnie z uwagą chłopaka nie były one tak wielkie, jak być powinny. Rhydon starał się zablokować atak za pomocą piasku, lecz tym razem, ku jego zdumieniu, fioletowa chmura dosięgła celu i Pokemon znalazł się w samym jej środku.  
- Za duże stężenie proszków przez co twoja osłona jest zbyt słaba, aby zdołała je zatrzymać. - wyjaśnił Max.  
Duży, szary stwor ryknął wściekle i tym samym sprawił, że proszek zaczął działać, zaś trucizna dostała się do jego organizmu. Nie zważając na to znów zamachnął się łapą, starając trafić w Parasa, lecz tak jak poprzednio mały Pok uskoczył przed ciosem i oddał kilkoma nasionowymi pociskami.  
- Ten mały jest coraz szybszy. - pochwaliła Pokemona Clair.  
- Owszem, w treningach skupiamy się głównie na szybkości. - odparł Max, aby następnie zwrócić się do Rhydona - Wiesz, proponuję ci się poddać. Może i jesteś silny, ale poza tym powinieneś popracować nad zwinnością. Dodatkowo zostałeś otruty, więc słabniesz z każdą chwilą.  
W odpowiedzi stwór chciał ryknąć wściekle, ale niezbyt mu się to udało, bowiem trucizna faktycznie zaczęła go coraz bardziej osłabiać.  
- Daj spokój. Nikt tu nie wątpi, że jesteś silny, ale wykorzystywanie swej siły do szkodzenia słabszym Pokemonom nie jest dobre. - powiedziałem spokojnie, włączając się do rozmowy.  
Rhydon spojrzał na mnie nieco lekceważąco, następnie na Parasa gotowego na kolejny unik i kolejny ostrzał nasionami. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a w końcu pokiwał głową i ryknął krótko oznajmiając, że się poddaje.  
- I co, już? - zapytała nieco zawiedziona Clair.  
Duży Pokemon warcząc wyjaśnił, że chciał sprawdzić jak dobrymi trenerami jesteśmy, wybrał do pojedynku Maxa, gdyż spodziewał się, że jako najmłodszy może być najsłabszy i najmniej doświadczony. Przekonał się jednak, że tak nie jest.  
- No więc co teraz? Przestaniesz uprzykrzać życie Diglettom? - zapytałem, gdy tymczasem Max przygotowywał już antidotum na zatrucie Rhydona.  
Stwór zastanawiał się chwilę, wreszcie pokiwał głową.  
- "Zgoda, odpuszczę im. Skoro ludzie staja w ich obronie..." - odparł mrucząc.  
- Właściwie powinieneś w ogóle przestać udowadniać swą siłę przez znęcanie się nad słabszymi.- kontynuowałem - Rozumiem że wy, Rhydony, cenicie siłę, a w takim miejscu jak to trudno o prawdzie wyzwania, czy przeciwników, ale to nie powód, by wyżywać się na słabszych.  
Pokemon kręcił krytycznie głową, czułem, że dla niego nie jest to takie proste. No tak, natura uczyniła Rhydony wojownikami, więc trudno było coś z tym zrobić i nagle wpadł mi do głowy pomysł, jak rozwiązać ten kłopot.  
- A nie zechciałbyś zostać towarzyszem tego tu Strażnika Pokemon? - zapytałem.  
Clair chciała zaprotestować, ale na szczęście powstrzymała się od uwag, Bolek zaś spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.  
- Ja miałbym trenować tego Rhydona? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
- A czemu nie? Mówiłeś, że nie masz Pokemona, a on jest silny i rządny przygód, oraz wyzwań, z którymi jako strażnik z pewnością jeszcze nie raz będziesz miał do czynienia. - odparłem.  
Rhydon tymczasem przyglądał się chłopakowi, zapewne oceniał jego potencjał, a gdy Bolek pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową, stwór również się skłonił i mruknął:  
- "Niech będzie. Obym się przez to nie nudził."  
- To ci mogę obiecać, bowiem sporo terenu mam do pilnowania. Zarówno pustynia, jak i otaczające ją lasy. Będzie dużo roboty, żeby to wszystko utrzymać pod kontrolą.  
Zadowolony stwór pokiwał głową, po czym pozwolił złapać się do PokeBalla, którym rzucił w niego Bolek.,  
- Dzięki Tori, nie spodziewałem się, że problem z Diglettami zakończy się otrzymaniem przeze mnie Pokemona. Trzeba jeszcze będzie dopełnić formalności prawnych. Oczywiście Kartę Trenerską posiadam, ale...  
Clair przerwała chłopakowi przyskakując do mnie z niebezpiecznymi błyskami w oczach:  
- Tori, co to ma być?! Ja go miałam złapać, pamiętasz? To właśnie w takich sytuacjach powinieneś myśleć o mnie w pierwszej kolejności, a nie wtedy, gdy wpadam na swoje genialne pomysły.  
- Tak, jasne, ale wiesz... - zacząłem tłumaczenie - Nasze ostatnie Poki są jeszcze w trakcie treningu, właściwie nawet nimi nie walczyliśmy i...  
- Nie kombinuj, bo za chwilę sam staniesz się obiektem treningowym dla moich podopiecznych. Ostatnie Poki to znaleźliśmy miesiąc temu, więc czas najwyższy, aby zacząć myśleć o nowym stworku w drużynie, prawda? - zapytała dziewczyna patrząc na mnie groźnie.  
- Ekhm... Niecały miesiąc? - chciałem sprostować, jednocześnie starając zachować powagę, bowiem byłem pewny, że może i trenerka wyglądała na rozgniewana, ale nic mi z jej strony nie groziło.  
Tymczasem rozbawiony Max dał znak Pokemonom i teraz, wraz ze stworkami, zaczął się dyskretnie wycofywać. Strażnik nie do końca wiedział o co chodzi, ale poszedł za ich przykładem i tak minutę później mogłem w ciszy i spokoju podroczyć się z Clair, która gdy tylko zauważyła, że jesteśmy sami, a dodatkowo otacza nas półmrok, szybko zdołała się uspokoić i zasugerować udanie na odpoczynek. Faktycznie, środek nocy to nie była najlepsza pora na przegadywanki, a skoro dodatkowo część z niej straciliśmy na tropienie Rhydona, to i wiadomo było, że za wcześnie to nie wstaniemy, mimo mocno polowych warunków noclegowych. Niemniej jednak do Katowic było już całkiem blisko i już wkrótce będę mógł stoczyć kolejny pojedynek o Odznakę Ligi Pokemon. Wcześniej jednak czekała mnie przeprawa przez najdziwniejszy konkurs o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszałem.


	138. Konkurs inny niż wszystkie

ODCINEK 138: KONKURS INNY NIŻ WSZYSTKIE.

- No i to się nazywa duże miasto przemysłowe. - stwierdziłem, gdy wkroczywszy do Katowic i wędrowaliśmy jedną z głównych ulic.  
- Nawet bardzo duże, jest w dziesiąte największych miast w kraju, zarówno ze względu na powierzchnię, jak i na zaludnienie. - wyjaśniał dodatkowo Max - Górnictwo, hutnictwo, handel... Niestety odbija się to na przyrodzie, przez co w okolicy trudno szukać łąk czy lasów, za to sporo jest mniejszych miast i miasteczek, a całość znana jest jako Górnośląski Okręg Przemysłowy.  
Faktycznie mijaliśmy zarówno budynki mieszkalne, jak i zakłady produkcyjne. Dodatkowo było tu sporo ludzi, zarówno mieszkańców, jak i turystów, przez co ostatecznie uznaliśmy, że lepiej będzie zawrócić Pokemony, żeby się nie zgubiły.  
- Wiadomo gdzie mniej więcej szukać stadionu? - zapytałem - Pora jest przedobiadowa, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia dużo chętnych do starcia z Liderem być nie powinno.  
- O, a to coś nowego, a gdzie tradycyjne narady przedwalkowe? Nawet już byłam nastawiona, że do obiadu będzie dużo nudnego ględzenia o Trujakach i układanie strategii, a ty oznajmiasz, że idziemy tak po prostu na stadion? - Clair była naprawdę zaskoczona moją decyzją.  
- No wiesz, akurat jeśli idzie o Pokemony typu Trującego, to trudno o jakąś oryginalną strategię. Poza nim trzeba się spodziewać roślinnych i robaczych, bowiem z tymi typami najczęściej jest łączony typ Trujący. - odparłem.  
- Chociaż jak wszędzie, tak i tu mamy wyjątki. Choćby Tentacool i jego ewolucja są wodno-trujące. - przypomniał Max.  
- W sumie fakt. Teraz po tych wszystkich szkoleniach, treningu w górach i całej reszcie, jesteśmy super trenerzy i każdy z nas bez trudu nakopie większości Liderów. - pokiwała głową dziewczyna, aby po chwili oznajmić – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, powinniśmy kierować się na aleje Konfantego... Chyba tak się toto nazywało, no i nią dojdziemy do rynku, a co za tym idzie do Punktu Medycznego i stadionu.  
- Skąd wiesz? - zapytałem lekko zaskoczony, miałem właśnie sprawdzić trasę w PokeEncyklopedii, gdzie z pewnością byłaby dokłada mapa Katowic, jak i każdego innego miasta z oficjalnym stadionem.  
- No cóż... Powiedzmy, że kiedyś ten teren i okoliczne miasta były miejscem mojej... Pracy. - odparła Clair, krzywiąc się przy wypowiadaniu ostatniego słowa.  
- Dawny teren działania Pięknej Młodzieży. - pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem Max.  
- No ale skoro tak... - spojrzałem na dziewczynę zaniepokojony.  
- Spokojnie Toriś, po tym wszystkim już mnie to nie rusza. - odparła trenerka uśmiechając się.  
- Skoro tak mówisz... Ale jakby co, to wiesz, że możemy pogadać, czy coś. Jakby było trzeba, to i dłuższą trasę w podróży można wybrać... – Clair uznałam że chyba zbytnio przesadzam z troszczeniem się o jej samopoczucie, bowiem przerwała mi lekko poirytowana:  
- Wyluzuj, naprawę nic mi nie jest. Wszystko jest dobrze, a nawet bardzo dobrze. - po chwili dodała jednak ciszej - Ale dzięki, jakby co, to będę pamiętać.  
- Ekhm... Nie chciałbym przerywać wam miłej pogawędki, ale... - zaczął Max z niewinnym uśmiechem.  
- Młody, czyżbyś znowu się nabijał i prosił o oberwanie po głowie? - zapytała spokojnie Clair.  
- Gdzieżbym śmiał. Po prostu... - właśnie mijaliśmy kolejne skrzyżowanie ulic i chłopak wskazał na tabliczkę wisząca na mijanym przez nas budynku, która informowała, że jak skręcimy w prawo, to będziemy na alei Konfantego ,czyli drodze prowadzącej na stadion.  
- No tak, Noctowl w PokeBallu, więc sami pilnujemy trasy. - pokiwałem głową.  
Skręciliśmy we wskazanym kierunku, zauważając przy okazji, że tutaj jest jeszcze więcej ludzi, niż w bocznej ulicy, którą wcześniej wędrowaliśmy.  
- Hmm... Nie chcę nic sugerować, ale nawet jak na tak duże miasto, to tłum tu jest większy niż powinien być. - stwierdziłem po dłuższej chwili, rozglądając się na boki.  
- Być może jest jakaś większa impreza, z których słyną Katowice. - odparł Max.  
- Hej, a może jest jakiś turniej, czy coś podobnego i będzie szansa wygrać nowego Pokemona. - zareagowała entuzjastycznie Clair, po czym posłała mi krytyczne spojrzenie i oznajmiła stanowczo - O ile oczywiście Toriś nie będzie brał w nim udziału.  
- Tak, tak, wiem. - westchnąłem pamiętając, że zarówno Abrę jak i Elekida wygrałem w turniejach, podczas których rywalizowałem z dziewczyną.  
- A wiesz, że możesz mieć rację. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na sporą tablicę ogłoszeniową, na której pośród mniejszych lub większych plakatów, znajdował się jeden o naprawdę spory i zwracający uwagę przechodniów. Wielu ludzi, głównie młodych i prawdopodobnie trenerów stało przed nim i czytało zamieszczone informacje, niektórzy nawet robili notatki.  
- No to zobaczmy... - to mówiąc Clair ruszyła odważnie we wskazany kierunku.  
Odczekawszy, aż tłumek nieco się przerzedzi, udało nam się dotrzeć pod wypatrzony plakat, który prezentował młodą dziewczynę z PokeBallem w ręku i Teddiursą przy nodze, zaś napis obok głosił:  
- "Wybory Miss Trenerek." - przeczytała głośno Clair.  
- Tego jeszcze nie było. - mruknął Max.  
- Wybory... Znaczy się... - musiałem mieć bardzo głupią minę, gapiąc się na plakat i zastanawiając, kto przy zdrowych zmysłach zapisałby się do udziału w czymś takim.  
- "Sprawdź, czy jesteś najładniejszą trenerką i czy masz powodzenie wśród trenerów." - czytała tymczasem Clair - "Wielkie coroczne wydarzenie w Katowickim Spodku, na które wszystkie trenerki serdecznie zapraszamy. Wiek nie ma znaczenia, wymagamy jedynie Karty Trenerskiej i przynajmniej jednego Pokemona..."  
- Co fakt, to fakt, Spodek jest niedaleko, nawet chyba go widać. - pokiwał głową Max, wskazując na dużą szarą kopułę w oddali - No i różne imprezy organizują, zarówno turnieje jak i konkursy. Chociaż przyznam, że o czymś takim jeszcze nie słyszałem.  
- Hmm... Ani słowa o nagrodach. - pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą dziewczyna.  
- Konkurs odbędzie się jutro, zapisy trwają do dziś do wieczora... Czyżbyś chciała się zapisać? - zapytał młody trener.  
- Jasne, że nie. Jakby to był turniej Poków, to można się zastanawiać, ale to coś... Nie wiem kto to wymyślił, ale chyba tylko po to, aby dziewczyny mogły podleczyć swoje kompleksy... Albo dorobić się nowych. - stwierdziła Clair, a jej komentarz nie uszedł uwadze dwóm trenerkom, stojącym nieopodal i również studiującym plakat. Szeptały przez chwilę cicho, spoglądając na Clair niezbyt miłym wzrokiem, ale na szczęście nie zwróciły nam uwagi.  
- Uff... - odetchnąłem z ulgą - Przez chwilę naprawdę się bałem.  
- Toriś, no chyba już trochę mnie znasz. Owszem, był kiedyś konkurs na najładniejszego Pokemona i nawet mój Absolek w nim wygrał, ale to... Co ja jestem dzieło sztuki, żeby mnie oglądać i oceniać. - stwierdziła rozbawiona dziewczyna, gdy powoli oddalaliśmy się od tablicy ogłoszeń.  
- Co nie zmienia faktu, że konkurs cieszy się sporym zainteresowaniem, bo to właśnie przez niego takie tłumy wszędzie. - skomentował Max.  
Niedługo później faktycznie zawędrowaliśmy pod Katowicki Spodek, pod którym rzeczywiście było mnóstwo ludzi. Część zainteresowana zapisami, inni jako turyści, a niewielka grupa z pewnością tylko po to, aby się poprzyglądać, bowiem trzeba było przyznać, że ładnych trenerek również było sporo.  
- Toriś pamiętaj, Clair bywa zazdrosna. - szepnął cicho Max, gdy kolejna atrakcyjna dziewczyna minęła nas i udała w kierunku wejścia do budynku,.  
- A ja ci Młody przypominam, że ma też bardzo dobry słuch. - szepnęła ostrzegawczo trenerka.  
- Dobra, dobra, nie żartujcie, bo i tak nas to nie interesuje. Do stadionu stąd niedaleko, chyba nawet widzę jakiś spory budynek z flagą Ligi Pokemon na dachu, więc idziemy gdzie trzeba, tak jak planowaliśmy. - oznajmiłem i już miałem ruszać w kierunku wypatrzonego budynku, gdy powstrzymał mnie ostry żeński głos:  
- Co ja widzę, Brzydula chce startować w konkursie, w którym nie ma żadnych szans?  
Rozejrzawszy się, dostrzegliśmy rudowłosą trenerkę, która patrzyła na nas, a dokładnie na Clair z kpiąco-wyzywającym uśmiechem.  
- O, chyba właśnie o takich zakompleksionych osobach wspominałam chwilkę temu. Pani Fajna, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, jak niemiło znów cię widzieć. - powitała ją dziewczyna.  
- Grace... - po dłuższej chwili rozpoznałem z kim mamy do czynienia i równocześnie zacząłem mieć bardzo złe przeczucia.  
- Tori, bądź dzielny. - szepnął Max, gdyż podobnie jak ja domyślał się już, jak skończy się awantura, która za moment się zacznie.  
- W Koronowie wygrałaś dzięki temu, że miałaś silną pokrakę, ale teraz... Teraz to nie Pokemony decydują o zwycięstwie, tylko wygląd, styl i klasa. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że tobie brakuje każdej z tych cech. - prowokowała trenerka.  
- Hmm... Skoro mnie tego brakuje, to co można powiedzieć o rudym, wrednym i parszywym babsztylu, który jedyne co potrafi, to nieudolnie denerwować wszystkich w pobliżu? - zapytała spokojnie Clair.  
- Ha, mów sobie co chcesz, ale tym razem to ja będę lepsza. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Grace.  
- Mam to traktować jak wyzwanie? Wiesz, mówią, że Pokemon, który dużo hałasuje, mało walczyć umie i tak patrząc na ciebie mam wrażenie, że dużo jest prawdy w tym powiedzeniu. - na szczęście dziewczyna nie dawała się sprowokować, albo po prostu pamiętała, że spokój i brak reakcji na słowne zaczepki jeszcze bardziej irytuje jej rozmówczynię.  
- Tylko że ja nie jestem Pokemonem. Jutro zawody i tym razem to profesjonaliści będą oceniać, kto jest najlepszy i w związku z tym miłej kompromitacji powinnam ci Brzydulo życzyć. - z kpiącym uśmiechem Grace zamierzała odejść, zaś Clair odparła lekko znudzonym głosem:  
- Ostatnio to ty się skompromitowałaś z tego co pamiętam, ale jeśli tak bardzo ci zależy...  
- No nie... - wymruczałem zrezygnowany.  
- Wyzwanie przyjęte. Do zobaczenia jutro, Brzydulo. - na koniec ruda trenerka roześmiała się kpiąco i zniknęła w tłumie ludzi. Część z nich przysłuchiwała się z rozbawieniem lub zainteresowaniem kłótni dziewczyn, a widząc, że wszystko skończone, wrócili do swoich zajęć.  
- No to postanowione. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie jakaś fajna nagroda. - oznajmiła Clair, aby po chwili rozglądając się zapytać - No dobrze, tylko gdzie tu są te całe zapisy?  
- W środku, z prawej strony. Powodzenia. - usłyszała w odpowiedzi od chłopaka stojącego nieopodal.  
- Dzięki. No to idziemy. - po czym trenerka ruszyła odważnie do wnętrza Katowickiego Spodka.  
- Eeee... Clair? - zacząłem niepewnie. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że decyzja już podjęta była niemożliwa do zmiany, jeśli chodziło o tą uparta dziewczynę, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie mogłem spróbować.  
- Tak Toriś, wiem co mówiłam, że takie konkursy to głupota, ale sam słyszałeś, jak Pani Fajna się mądrzyła. Jak drugi raz sprowadzę ją do parteru, to może wreszcie się czegoś nauczy. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- Ale chyba wiesz, że nie musisz niczego udowadniać i że takie konkursy nie są potrzebne, żeby stwierdzić, że jesteś... No wiesz... - zacząłem, nieco plącząc się w argumentacji, a rozbawiona Clair zatrzymała się i patrząc mi prosto w oczy zapytała:  
- Nie wiem, może mi powiesz? - zapytała, złośliwie się uśmiechając.  
- Nabijasz się ze mnie. - odparłem nieco podenerwowany, czując, że zaczynam się czerwienić. Może i moje relacje z trenerką były czymś więcej niż przyjaźnią, ale nadal trudno nam się było do tego przyzwyczaić, chociaż teraz wyglądało na to, że Clair łatwiej się odnajduje w nowej sytuacji.  
- Może... Szkoda, że tu takie tłumy, bo moglibyśmy przeprowadzić całkiem ciekawą rozmowę. - to mówiąc dziewczyna wskazała na ludzi mijających nas i wędrujących czy to do zapisów, czy też w głąb hali, celem przygotowania na jutrzejszy konkurs.  
- Ja mogę się przejść, czy coś... - wtrącił dodatkowo rozbawiony Max.  
- Cicho Młody, koniec przedstawienia. Trzeba się zapisać, poznać zasady, no a potem działamy. Ostatecznie może będzie fajnie. - z nadzieją w głosie trenerka udała się do punktu zapisowego.  
- Tak, może faktycznie nie będzie tak źle. - westchnąłem idąc za nią.  
- No i tym razem ty będziesz mógł ja dopingować, a nie jak to zwykle było przy walkach o odznaki. - zauważył Max.  
Zapisami zajmowała się dwójka młodych ludzi, dziewczyna odebrała od Clair Kartę Trenerską, przedyktowała podstawowe dane, a chłopak wpisał je w komputer i wręczył niewielki druczek do podpisu.  
- Co to? - zapytała dziewczyna szybko czytając.  
- Oświadczenie, że nie podejmujesz żadnych działań narażających inne uczestniczki na utratę przez nie życia lub zdrowia. - odparł mechanicznie chłopak.  
- Żartujecie? - Clair rozbawiona podpisała papierek i oddała dziewczynie.  
- Chciałabym. Konkurs ma miejsce co roku i różne akcje miały już miejsce, wolimy być przygotowani i jakby któraś z uczestniczek za bardzo szalała... Cóż, z tym papierkiem może się pożegnać z karierą trenerki, a dodatkowo Strażnicy Pokemon się nią poważnie zainteresują. - po wyjaśnieniach otrzymaliśmy broszurkę informacyjną, zawierającą spis konkurencji, z których będzie składał się turniej, oraz krótkie info o nagrodach. Na więcej rozmów z parą od zapisów nie było czasu, bowiem za nami stało kilka kolejnych dziewczyn, chętnych do wzięcia udziału w "tym wariactwie", jak zacząłem nazywać konkurs. Opuściliśmy Katowicki Spodek i kontynuowaliśmy wędrówkę przez jedną z głównych ulic miasta.  
- Wyścig Rattatów. Tak jak te małe gryzonie, gdy wywęszą dobre żarcie, to omal się nie pozabijają goniąc do niego. - kręciła głową Clair.  
- Dodatkowo, z tego co widzę, za sensownych nagród w tym konkursie nie ma. Odznaczenie i ewentualna notka na Karcie Trenerskiej. - ze zdziwieniem drapałem się po głowie.  
- No tak, ale jako taki rozgłos można zyskać. Tłumy, więc zainteresowanie konkursem spore i wygrywająca go dziewczyna, może liczyć na jakiś kontrakt i zostać prezenterką na ważnych wydarzeniach kulturalnych, czy sportowych. - zgadywał Max.  
- Twarz Ligi Pokemon? Raczej podziękuje. - pokręciła głową Clair.  
Zawędrowaliśmy wreszcie do pierwotnego celu naszej podróży, czyli pod piętrowy budynek, będący tutejszym stadionem. Na razie jednak nie w głowie mi było walczyć o kolejną odznakę, gdyż trzeba było przygotować się do jutrzejszego turnieju i pomóc Clair wypaść w nim jak najlepiej. Zamiast na stadion udaliśmy się więc do Punktu Medycznego, znajdującego się nieco dalej, chociaż nie wiem czy "Punkt Medyczny" był odpowiednią nazwą.  
- To raczej Centrum Medyczne powinno się nazywać. - powiedziała z podziwem Clair, gdy wchodziliśmy do dużego, czteropiętrowego budynku.  
- Dzięki temu, że takie to duże, to z wolnymi pokojami nie powinno być kłopotu. - stwierdziłem.  
- Witacie trenerzy i faktycznie częściowo macie racje. - usłyszeliśmy na powitanie od dziewczyny siedzącej za stołem i przyjmującej zapisy noclegowe, oraz odbierającej Poki na wyleczenie, czy przechowanie.  
- Częściowo? - zapytał Max.  
- Po prostu, ze względu na jutrzejsze Wybory Miss Trenerek w mieście większy ruch niż zwykle, więc mogę wam zaproponować jedynie trzyosobowy pokój, niezbyt wielki, ale myślę, że się pomieścicie.- wyjaśniła dziewczyna z uśmiechem.  
- A, jeśli to jedyny problem, to żaden problem. I tak spędzimy popołudnie na układaniu strategii na jutrzejszy konkurs, więc to się nawet dobrze składa. - odparła Clair.  
- Też bierzesz udział? Cóż... Kilka trenerek już się u nas zakwaterowało, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnych awantur...  
- Znowu? No naprawdę, wyścig Rattatow. Jak będzie się ktoś awanturował, to z pewnością zdołam go uspokoić, więc nie masz się o co martwić. - odparła Clair, co częściowo uspokoiło dziewczynę.  
Kilka minut później rozlokowaliśmy się już w pokoju, tym razem wyjątkowo na drugim piętrze. Nasze Poki trafiły na przegląd, co było dobrym rozwiązaniem, skoro po zakończeniu "tego wariactwa" miałem walczyć o odznakę. Niedługo później nadszedł czas na porę obiadową i po krótkich poszukiwaniach udało nam się znaleźć restaurację dla trenerów na tyle mało obleganą przez tłumy turystów i uczestniczki konkursu, że zdołaliśmy coś zjeść. Popołudnie zaś zeszło nam na planowaniu początkowo prezentacji Clair w wyborach Miss Trenerek, ale później także na opracowaniu strategii walki o odznakę, a że do pierwszego ja byłem sceptycznie nastawiony, zaś przy drugim marudziła Clair, to i ostatecznie można powiedzieć, że wszyscy byli zadowoleni.

Następnego dnia trzeba było szybko się uwinąć, bowiem do konkursu nie było dużo czasu, a gdy dotarliśmy pod Katowicki Spodek przeżyłem lekki szok, widząc zgromadzone tam tłumy.  
- Prawie jak na Finałach Ligi Pokemon. - skomentował Max.  
Na szczęście dla uczestniczek było dodatkowe wejście, a korzystając z okazji wraz z Maxem również dostaliśmy się do środka.  
- Jakby co, to jesteśmy twoim Fan Klubem. - zażartował młody trener.  
- Albo ochroną, biorąc pod uwagę co słyszeliśmy o tych konkursach. - uzupełniłem.  
- "Ochroną"? Toriś, czyżbyś wreszcie się nauczył odpowiedniego zachowania? - zapytała rozbawiona Clair, przypominając nam małą awanturę, jaka miała miejsce trzy tygodnie temu, niedługo po opuszczeniu Nowego Sącza.  
- Hej, nie mówiłem o ochronie ciebie. Raczej miałem na myśli bronienie innych uczestniczek przed... - nie dokończyłem na wszelki wypadek i tak wiedzieliśmy co chciałem powiedzieć. Dziewczyna, kręcąc krytycznie głową, pogroziła mi palcem, po czym zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś w miarę spokojnego miejsca w pobliżu sporej sceny, na której miały się prezentować uczestniczki konkursu. Wkrótce udało nam się znaleźć w miarę przytulny kącik w rogu sceny, nieopodal rozlokowały się już inne uczestniczki konkursu, niektóre jak zauważyłem w dość dziwacznych ubraniach, mających je chyba charakteryzować na Pokemony, czy coś... Clair nawet nie przyszło do głowy się przebierać i zamierzała wystąpić w zwyczajowym ubiorze trenerskim, czyli spodnie, bluzka, kamizelka z kilkoma kieszeniami, a jedyną jej ozdobą było srebrne pióro zatknięte za uchem.  
- Spora konkurencja, chociaż jak tak patrzę, to coś mi mówi, że więcej tu niby-trenerek, niż takich prawdziwych. - skomentowała sytuację dziewczyna.  
- No wiesz, te prawdziwe to wędrują po kraju, zbierają odznaki i nie marnują czasu w dziwnych konkursach. - odparłem.  
- Jasne, ale pamiętaj, że to wszystko przez... - Clair rozejrzała się, a dostrzegłszy rudą czuprynę z drugiej strony areny, wskazała w jej kierunku i dokończyła - Przez Panią Fajną, która jest zdecydowanie zbyt pewna siebie.  
Niestety Grace również nas dostrzegła i wprawdzie nie zamierzała opuszczać miejsca, które zajęła, ale odpowiedziała jednoznacznym gestem, wskazując najpierw na Clair, a następnie na podłogę.  
Punktualnie o dziesiątej na scenę wkroczyła trójka jurorów i zajęła miejsca za długim stołem, ustawionym z boku podwyższenia. Za nimi zaś wmaszerował mężczyzna w garniturze i kobieta w długiej niebieskiej sukni, jak łatwo można było odgadnąć, mieli oni za zadanie prowadzić konkurs.  
- Witam wszystkich tak licznie tu zgromadzonych, zarówno widzów, jak i nasze urocze uczestniczki. - zaczęła kobieta.  
- No to się zaczyna... - westchnąłem.  
Niestety, trzeba było przygotować się na długi wstęp, podczas którego prezenterzy przedstawili trójkę sędziowską, podziękowali za przybycie, opowiedzieli pokrótce o historii konkursu, ostrzegli przed nieuczciwymi zagrywkami i tak dalej. Z przydatniejszych informacji dowiedziałem się, że uczestniczek jest około sześćdziesiąt, jednak tak jak zauważyła Clair, sporo z nich może i ma Kartę Trenerską, oraz Pokemona, lecz nie w głowie im wędrówka po kraju i zbieranie odznak. Prezenter wyraził nadzieję, że w związku z tym, po wygraniu głównej nagrody, taka dziewczyna zapragnie przygód i udowodnienia, że jest pełnoprawna trenerką, lecz nie sądziłem, aby taki apel wpłynął na zmianę czyjejkolwiek decyzji.  
- I wreszcie przechodzimy do tego, na co wszyscy czekają, czyli pierwszego z trzech etapów naszego konkursu. Podczas niego każda uczestniczka ma za zadanie zaprezentować się krótko, acz treściwie. Forma prezentacji dowolna, lecz pamiętajcie dziewczyny, że jest was tu dużo, a co za tym idzie czas ma spore znaczenie.  
Po słowach prezentera rozległy się oklaski, zaś po nich została wywołana pierwsza uczestniczka turnieju.  
- Hmm... Numerków żadnych nie dawali, czyli trzeba słuchać i jak zawołają, to się zareklamować. - mruknęła Clair, słuchając jak dziewczyna na scenie opowiada o równości, dobrobycie i pokoju na świecie.  
Po pierwszej prezentacji nastąpiła druga, po niej trzecia i kolejne. Wiele z nich było podobnych, opowieści o swoim Pokemonie, o krytyce niesprawiedliwości, pomocy biednym ludziom i tym podobnych.  
- Ale nudzą. I co to ma być? Branie na litość, czy jak? - mruczała Clair, od czasu do czasu kryjąc ziewnięcie.  
- A ty znowu będziesz opowiadać o tym, jak dobrą jesteś trenerką i jak uratowałaś Absola i nakopałaś Billowi? - przypomniałem wynik naszej wczorajszej narady, tyczący planu na poszczególne etapy konkursu.  
- Niezupełnie. - odparła z tajemniczym uśmiechem trenerka, jednak nic więcej nie zdołałem z niej wyciągnąć i pozostało czekać, aż wreszcie zostanie zaproszona na scenę i mieć nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego.  
- Następna uczestniczka... Panna Clair, zapraszamy. - wreszcie usłyszałem, jak prezenterka wywołuje dziewczynę, uświadamiając też sobie, że nie wiedzieć czemu, denerwuje się bardziej, niż gdybym sam miał dokonywać prezentacji swojej osoby.  
- No Clair, powodzenia. - powiedział Max zachęcająco.  
- Dzięki Młody, Toriś... - tu dziewczyna przerwała, wrednie się uśmiechając - Potem mi podziękujesz.  
I odważnie wkroczyła na środek sceny, zostawiając mnie z bardzo głupią miną i najgorszymi przeczuciami.  
- Co ona... - zdołałem wykrztusić, lekko przerażony. Clair tymczasem odebrawszy mikrofon od prezenterki zaczęła swój występ:  
- Witam wszystkich tu zgromadzonych. Jestem Clair, jak zapewne właśnie się dowiedzieliście i jak widać, jestem trenerką. - tu i tam było słychać stłumione śmiechy - Powinnam chyba coś o sobie opowiedzieć, jak to jest wędrować po kraju, poznawać nowe Pokemony, zaprzyjaźniać się z nimi i trenować je. Tylko, że o tym o wiele lepiej one by opowiedziały, a że zgodnie z regulaminem nie mogę żadnego z nich przywołać, toteż zamiast tego chciałam podziękować...  
Tu przerwała na chwilę, dla zwiększenia efektu, bo faktycznie oryginalny występ zainteresował zarówno publiczność, jak i sędziów.  
- Chciałam podziękować pewnemu trenerowi, który jest tu na sali, dzięki któremu nauczyłam się nie tylko jak być dobrą trenerką, jak dbać o swoje Pokemony, trenować je i się nimi opiekować, ale także jak stać się lepszym człowiekiem. Wierzcie lub nie, ale jestem upartą, niecierpliwą i ogólne mówiąc wredną osóbką. Niektórzy pewnie przyznają mi rację... - tu mrugnęła do Grace - Jednak jest ktoś, kto mimo tego wszystkiego zdołał mnie zaakceptować, pozwolił dołączyć do swojej szalonej podróży, starał zmienić na lepsze i muszę powiedzieć, że trochę mu się to udało. Dlatego też pamiętajcie, jeśli jest ktoś, komu na was zależy, kto wam pomaga i nie zostawia w potrzebie, to podziękujcie mu za to, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście, bowiem w dzisiejszych czasach i w dzisiejszym świecie o prawdziwych przyjaciół naprawdę trudno i wierzcie mi, że wiem coś o tym. Dziękuje ci więc, przyszły Wielki Mistrzu Pokemon za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś.  
Po ostatnich słowach Clair skłoniła się lekko, na szczęście bardziej w stronę publiczności, niż moją, jednak wiadomo było, że co uważniejsi i tak dostrzegą, w którym mniej więcej miejscu dziewczyna zejdzie ze sceny, a co za tym idzie, zapewne mnie zauważą. Na razie jednak publiczność zajęta była brawami, bowiem faktycznie spodobała im się oryginalna prezentacja, czy raczej apel zwariowanej trenerki.  
- Ona znowu to zrobiła... – westchnąłem.  
- Powinieneś być jej wdzięczny. - zauważył Max, tymczasem prezenter zwrócił się do Clair:  
- Przyszły Wielki Mistrz Pokemon? Czyli rozumiem, że twój przyjaciel zbiera odznaki i chce wygrać finały, do których zostało nieco ponad trzy miesiące?  
- Nie tylko. Zbierze wszystkie odznaki i dopiero wtedy weźmie udział w finałach. - odparła dziewczyna uśmiechając się, a słysząc szepty wśród publiczności zwróciła się do nich – Myślicie, że to niemożliwe? Ja wam powiem, że nie ma rzezy niemożliwych i już wkrótce się o tym przekonacie.  
Po tych słowach oddała mikrofon zdziwionemu prezenterowi i szybko zeszła ze sceny, na tyle daleko od nas, że zdołała wmieszać się w tłum, przez co większość publiczności, nie zdołała jej dostrzec, ale też na tyle blisko, że bez trudu dotarła do mnie i Maxa.  
- Darmowa reklama. - oznajmiła z uśmiechem.  
- Przekombinowałaś. - odparłem, nadal będąc w lekkim szoku. Na szczęście, w odróżnieniu ode mnie, prezenterzy doszli do siebie po zaskoczeniu jakie wywołały ostatnie słowa trenerki i teraz wezwali kolejna uczestniczkę do prezentacji.  
- Właściwie nie powiedziała, że to o ciebie chodzi ,więc... - szepnął Max, uświadamiając mi, że faktycznie może nie zostanę pokojarzony z "Trenerem Szaleńcem", jakie określenie zdołałem usłyszeć kilkanaście metrów dalej, wśród kilku dziewczyn, dyskutujących o występie Clair i spoglądających w jej stronę co jakiś czas, lecz nie zwracających na mnie uwagi.  
Pierwszy etap trwał dalej, jednak widać było, że po prezentacji Clair trudno będzie, aby któraś trenerka zdołała go przebić oryginalnością. Wprawdzie starały się, przez co przestało być już tak nudno, ale gdy nawet Grace ograniczyła prezentację do krótkiej opowieści o sobie i swoim Pokemonie, zacząłem podejrzewać, że obecnie Clair zmiotła konkurencję niemal dosłownie.  
Wreszcie ostatnia dziewczyna opuściła scenę, a po niej zapowiedziano krótka przerwę na naradę sędziowską, podliczenie punktów, jakie przyznawali zawodniczkom i ostateczny werdykt pierwszej rundy. Kilka minut później kobieta prowadząca konkurs oznajmiła:  
- Pierwszy etap zakończony i jest mi niezmiernie miło ogłosić, ze tak jak zapewne wielu z was się spodziewało, wygrała panna Clair za jej niezwykle oryginalny apel, który spodobał się zarówno nam i sędziom, jak i publiczności.  
Nastąpiła przerwa, podczas której rozległy się głośne brawa, a po nich prezenterzy informowali o kolejnych miejscach z pierwszej dziesiątki. Okazało się, że obecnie Grace zajmuje siódme miejsce, więc ma spore szanse na ostateczna wygraną, w końcu zostały jeszcze dwie konkurencje.  
- No i co Toriś, nadal myślisz, że przekombinowałam? - zapytała zadowolona z siebie Clair.  
- Powiem tylko, że twoje szalone pomysły nigdy nie przestaną mnie zadziwiać. - odparłem zrezygnowany, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwy, że trenerce tak dobrze poszło.  
- Gratulacje, dobra robota. - pochwalił dziewczynę Max.  
I tak pierwsza runda została zakończona, teraz trzeba było przygotować się do drugiej, czyli jak to kreślono "Prezentacji umiejętności artystycznych"...


	139. Najpiękniejsza z trenerek

ODCINEK 139: NAJPIĘKNIEJSZA Z TRENEREK.

A miało być tak pięknie. Przybycie do Katowic, wizyta na stadionie, pojedynek o Odznakę Jadu, a jakby wszystko dobrze poszło, to popołudnie można by było spędzić na zwiedzaniu miasta i rankiem następnego dnia, udać się do Wrocławia. Niestety po raz kolejny trudny charakter Clair zweryfikował moje plany i dzisiejszego ranka stawiliśmy się w Katowickim Spodku, gdzie dziewczyna wystartowała w najdziwniejszym konkursie, o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszałem, czyli Wyborach Miss Trenerek. Właściwie gdy wczoraj się o nim dowiedzieliśmy, to Clair nie w głowie były tego typu wygłupy, lecz niestety spotkanie Grace - trenerki jeszcze bardziej wrednej i złośliwiej i informacja o jej uczestnictwie, było wystarczającym powodem, abyśmy teraz byli tu gdzie byliśmy, czyli w pobliżu sporej sceny Katowickiego Spodka, na którą to wywoływano po kolei uczestniczki tego dziwnego konkursu.  
- Pierwszy etap zakończony i jest mi niezmiernie miło oznajmić, że tak jak zapewne wielu z was się spodziewało wygrała panna Clair, za jej niezwykle oryginalny apel, który spodobał się zarówno nam i sędziom, jak i publiczności. - ogłosiła właśnie kobieta prowadząca całe to dziwactwo.  
Tym sposobem Clair obecnie zajmowała pierwsze miejsce, a jak dowiedzieliśmy się z dalszego przedstawiania pierwszej dziesiątki, Grace była na miejscu siódmym. Tylko że jeszcze wszystko mogło się zdarzyć, bowiem cały konkurs składał się z trzech etapów, a jak na razie odbył się dopiero pierwszy z nich.  
- No i co Toriś, nadal myślisz, że przekombinowałam? - zapytała zadowolona z siebie trenerka.  
- Powiem tylko, że twoje szalone pomysły nigdy nie przestaną mnie zadziwiać. - odparłem zrezygnowany, bowiem pierwszy etap w teorii polegał na zaprezentowaniu się uczestniczki, co też większość z nich zrobiła, zaś Clair jak zwykle musiała zaskoczyć czymś oryginalnym i niesamowitym i... Cóż, w pewnym sensie zrobiła mi reklamę.  
- Gratulacje, dobra robota. - pochwalił dziewczynę Max.  
- Dzięki, no to... Co teraz? - zapytała trenerka, patrząc na dwójkę prezenterów stojących na scenie.  
- Teraz czas na krótką przerwę na ochłonięcie dla publiczności, oraz na dopracowanie szczegółów występu dla uczestniczek konkursu, bowiem drugi etap polegać będzie na zaprezentowaniu umiejętności artystycznych naszych wspaniałych przyszłych miss. – oznajmił mężczyzna i teraz on i jego towarzyszka usiedli obok stolika sędziowskiego i zapewne ustalali szczegóły kolejności wywoływania uczestniczek, bowiem numerków na starcie nikt nie dawał i do pierwszego etapu dziewczyny były wywoływane po imieniu.  
- Zdolności artystyczne, nie powinno być problemu. - stwierdziła Clair z zadowoloną miną.  
- Tylko cię ładnie proszę, uprzedź co tym razem wymyśliłaś. - powiedziałem niemal błagalnym tonem.  
- Właśnie, nie stresuj Toriego, w końcu jeszcze walka o odznakę go czeka,. - wtrącił rozbawiony Max.  
- Spokojnie, tym razem nic dziwnego, ani zaskakującego. Po prostu jeśli idzie o talent mniej lub bardziej artystyczny, no to mam go aż w nadmiarze. - odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem.  
- Tak, głównie do pakowania się w kłopoty, ale chyba nie to chcesz zrobić. - odparłem spokojnie.  
- No za to, to bym raczej punktów nie dostała. Chociaż przyznam, że mała demolka i pokazanie co naprawdę myślę o tym całym konkursie, nie byłaby zła. - stwierdziła dziewczyna z wrednym uśmiechem.  
Westchnąłem tylko, kręcąc krytycznie głową. Niby była przeciwna, a brała udział tylko dlatego, aby utrzeć nosa Grace, która obecnie stała z drugiej strony sceny, od czasu do czasu posyłając nam kpiące uśmieszki. Tymczasem przerwa, czy też narada dobiegła końca i prezenterzy znów wyszli na środek, zaś kobieta oznajmiła:  
- Jeśli zastanawiacie się, czy nie zacząć się nudzić, to mogę was uspokoić, że nie muisicie, bowiem drugi etap naszych Wyborów Miss Trenerek właśnie się zaczyna.  
- Wszystkie uczestniczki dostały ulotki, więc wiedzą na czym on polega i z pewnością należycie się przygotowały. Jednak dla przypomnienia, oraz dla tych z publiczności, którzy nie wiedzą, lub nie doczytali w informatorze, małe przypomnienie. - powiedział prezenter.  
- Pierwsza część konkursu polegała na zaprezentowaniu swojej osoby, zaś druga ma nam pokazać czym nadzwyczajnym się dziewczyny wyróżniacie. Pamiętać bowiem należy, że miss to nie tylko uroda, wdzięk i prezencja, ale też dodatkowe talenty, które mamy nadzieję za chwilę zobaczyć. - kontynuowała kobieta.  
- A jako że są to wybory Miss Trenerek, toteż w drugim etapie wolno wam korzystać z pomocy jednego z waszych Pokemonów. Oczywiście nie jest to wymagane, lecz znacznie urozmaici wasze prezentacje, a przynajmniej mamy taką nadzieję. - uzupełni mężczyzna, a jako komentarz na ostatnie jego słowa tu i tam słychać było przyciszone śmiechy.  
- Tak, jasne. Urozmaici jak urozmaici, w sumie chwilę minęło od ostatniego występu, ale... - mruczała Clair.  
- Przypomnę jeszcze tylko, że prezentować ma się trenerka, a nie jej Pokemon i tak też będzie występ oceniany. Skoro więc wszystko jasne, to myślę, że możemy zaczynać. - zakończyła przydługi wstęp prezenterka, po czym została wywołana pierwsza z uczestniczek.  
- Hmm... Czyli rozumiem, że chcesz dać występ podobny do tych, jakie dawałaś ze Squirtlem? – zapytałem dla pewności, gdyż właśnie to zakładał plan, ustalony na wczorajszej naradzi przedturniejowej.  
- Ano. Wprawdzie minęło już sporo czasu od ostatniego razu, ale myślę, że nic nie pokręcę i kompromitacja mi nie grozi. - usłyszawszy taką odpowiedź zacząłem się zastanawiać, gdyż właśnie przyszedł mi do głowy nieco inny pomysł.  
- Tori, czyżbyś miał inną propozycje? - zapytał zaciekawiony Max.  
- Właściwe tak. Pamiętacie konkurs śpiewających Pokemonów? – przypomniałem.  
- Ten, w którym Clair jak zwykle potraktowała zasady po swojemu? - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem.  
- Jakie "po swojemu"? Przecież nigdzie nie pisało, że sama nie mogę śpiewać. - oburzyła się dziewczyna.  
W owym konkursie różne Poke-Ptaki miały za zadanie zaśpiewać, czy raczej zaćwierkać jakąś melodię. Nielicznym się to udawało, wszak nie jest to coś, z czego zwykle korzystają trenerzy i tak Clair wymyśliła, że zamiast zapisanego na konkurs Torchica, ona zrobi część śpiewaną, zaś jej Pok będzie spełniał rolę "podkładu muzycznego". Musiałem przyznać, że całość wyszła bardzo ładnie i nawet się nie spodziewałem, że dziewczyna ma aż taki talent wokalny.  
- No dobrze Toriś, więc do czego zmierzasz? - zapytała trenerka, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądałem się jej nic nie mówiąc.  
- Wiesz, zaznaczam że się na muzyce nie znam, ale skoro wtedy na konkursie nie tylko mnie się twój występ podobał, ale i zgromadzonej publiczności, a dodatkowo cały ten konkurs wygrałaś, no to... - zasugerowałem, nie kończąc zdania.  
- Właściwe to nie jest taki zły pomysł. - poparł mnie Mx.  
- Że niby mam za śpiewaczkę robić? - zapytała nie do końca przekonana Clair.  
- A czemu nie? Wtedy się udało, więc teraz też może. - odparłem, a widząc niepewną minę dziewczyny, kontynuowałem argumentację - Poza tym pamiętaj, że wcześniej w twoich przedstawieniach brał udział Squirtle, mały, słodki Pokemon, a teraz ów Squirtle jest po dwóch ewolucjach i... No cóż, małym trudno go nazwać...  
- Ale słodki nadal został, przynajmniej dla mnie. - przerwała mi trenerka.  
- Tak, co do tego nie mamy wątpliwości, ale Tori może mieć rację. Pamiętaj, że ogólna prezencja jest ważna, zarówno u ciebie, jak i u Pokemona i o ile Squirtle nadałby się na taki pokaz, tak Blastoise... No niestety jest mniej reprezentacyjny. - znowu poparł mnie Max.  
- Hmm... - Clair zastanawiała się chwilę, tymczasem już kilak uczestniczek zaprezentowało swe artystyczne umiejętności i niestety, jedna z nich również wpadła na pomysł śpiewania.  
- No tak, to może być problem. Zbyt oryginalne toto nie będzie. - pokiwałem głową.  
- Może i nie, ale skoro uważacie, że dam radę, to niech wam będzie. - odparła z pewnścią w głosie dziewczyna.  
- Jasne, że dasz. No i na pewno będzie to lepsze od prezentacji Grace, a chyba główni o to ci chodzi. - powiedziałem, bowiem rudowłosa trenerka właśnie została wywołana na scenę i nadszedł czas na jej występ.  
- Jak wszyscy wiemy, dla trenera ważna jest koordynacja ręki i oka, szybkość i refleks, co pozwala na efektowne używanie PokeBalli, a co za tym idzie, łatwiejsze łapanie Pokemonów. - zaczęła wstęp do pokazu dziewczyna - Oczywiście nie zmierzam łapać tu Pokemonów, ale zamiast tego zaprezentuje niewielki pokaz zręcznościowy i umiejętności, o jakich wiele trenerek może pomarzyć.  
- Skromność to podstawa. - mruknęła złośliwie Clair.  
Grace tymczasem dała znak stojącemu z boku sceny Persianowi, zaś Pokemon rzucił w jej kierunku trzy przygotowane wcześniej PokeBalle, które dziewczyna zręcznie złapała i zaczęła nimi żonglować.  
- Hmm... I co, tyle? - zapytałem lekko zawiedziony. Publiczność też nie wyglądała na zachwyconą, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że pokaz był oryginalny, bowiem żonglerki jeszcze nie było.  
- Spokojnie, to dopiero rozgrzewka. - oznajmiła Grace, a gdy kiwnęła głową jej Persian rzucił czwarty i piaty PokeBall, które dołączyły do już podrzucanych w górę piłek.  
- Hmm.. Ciekawe na ilu chce skończyć. - zastanawiał się na głos Max.  
Teraz widownia była już bardziej przychylna trenerce, mimo wszystko żonglowanie na raz pięcioma piłkami łatwe nie było ,a gdy po kolejnym znaku danym przez dziewczynę doszły kolejne dwa PokeBalle, tłum zgromadzony w Katowickim Spodku zaczął bić brawa. Żonglerka potrwała jeszcze dobrą minutę, a na koniec wszystkie piłki dziewczyna szybko wrzuciła do koszyka przygotowanego przez Persiana, ukłoniła się i żegnana brawami opuściła scenę.  
- Trochę to podobne do wyczynów twoich i Squirtla. - oceniłem.  
- Taaa... Żółwik dawał radę z pięcioma piłkami jednocześnie bez problemu. Ćwiczyliśmy do siedmiu, ale ostatecznie do etapu występów nie doszło z wiadomych powodów. - pokiwała głową Clair,  
"Wiadome powody", to oczywiście porzucenie życia polegającego na przedstawieniach i od czasu do czasu kradzieży kieszonkowej i dołączenie do mnie i Maxa w podróży trenerskiej.  
- Ale muszę przyznać, że mnie Pani Fajna zaciekawiła. Jak będzie chwila wolnego czasu, to sama zobaczę, jak mi ta żonglerka wyjdzie. Pięć dam radę na pewno, ale siedem... - zastanawiała się tymczasem Clair.  
- Oho, się zmotywowała. - mruknął rozbawiony Max.  
Dziewczyna nie skrytykowała go tylko dlatego, że faktycznie obecnie zależało jej na wypadnięciu lepiej od swojej głównej przeciwniczki i teraz zaczęła się zastanawiać, jaką piosenkę zaśpiewać i nawet nuciła coś cicho. Gdy wreszcie prezenterzy wezwali ją na scenę wkroczyła dzielnie, a publiczność rozpoznawszy ją, powitała dziewczynę brawami.  
- No proszę, jeszcze się turniej nie skończył, a juz zyskujesz fanów. - powitał ją na scenie prezenter.  
- Tak, nawet mnie to zaskoczyło. Niestety muszę was rozczarować, bowiem tym razem nie planuję nic oryginalnego - zaczęła radośnie Clair.  
- To, czy będziemy rozczarowani, to zobaczymy po twoim występie. Panno Clair, proszę zaczynać. - odparła jej kobieta prowadząca turniej.  
- Po krótkiej naradzie postanowiłam nieco zmienić plan mego obecnego występu i zamierzam wam coś zaśpiewać. Można powiedzieć, ze to piosenka z dedykacją.  
Po krótkim wstępie dziewczyna odczekała chwilę, a gdy wokół nastała jako taka cisza, zaczęła swój występ. Piosenka, którą wykonywała, opowiadała o dziewczynie samotnej i porzuconej, której nikt nie chciał zaakceptować i którą wszyscy pogardzali. Gdy była na skraju załamania i zastanawiała się, czy dalsze życie ma sens, pojawił się ktoś, kto powstrzymał ją od wykonania ostatniego, desperackiego kroku. Całość zaśpiewana była perfekcyjnie, początek smutny i dołujący, punkt kulminacyjny zdradzający niepokój i pozwalający zastanowić się słuchaczom ,czy całość będzie miała szczęśliwe zakończenie i wreszcie radosny finał, gdy bohatera piosenki znalazła wreszcie kogoś, z kim mogła spędzić resztę życia, o wiele szczęśliwszego, niż dotychczas.  
Gdy występ się skończył, wokół sceny przez kilka sekund panowała cisza. Wiedziałem, że Clair umie śpiewać, jednak takiego wybuchu braw, jaki nastąpił, to się mimo wszystko nie spodziewałem.  
- Dziękujemy. Masz rację, oryginalnie nie było, bowiem mieliśmy już trzy śpiewaczki na scenie, ale muszę przyznać... - prezenter skomentował występ trenerki, cały czas zagłuszany brawami - Muszę przyznać, że twoja piosenka najbardziej się publiczności spodobała.  
- Dziękuję, jeśli kiedyś postanowię zmienić karierę trenerki na piosenkarkę, to z pewnością zjawię się tu, aby dać występ. - odparła Clair i żegnana brawami zeszła ze sceny.  
- Tak, piosenka z dedykacją, nie da się ukryć. - pokiwał głową Max, gdy pojawiła się obok nas.  
- Muszę przyznać, że poszło mi lepiej niż się spodziewałam. I nie, nie zamierzam bawić się w zawodowe śpiewanie. - odparła Clair, odgadując jakie pytanie chciałem właśnie zadać.  
Drugi etap konkursu trwał nadal i nawet znalazła się jeszcze jedna uczestniczka, która nie zrażona występem Clair, również postanowiła zaśpiewać. Piosenkę miała ładną, jednak dostała o wiele mniejsze brawa. Wreszcie nadszedł czas na podsumowanie i ogłoszenie wyników po drugiej rundzie.  
- Toriś, denerwujesz się. - mruknęła rozbawiona Clair, przyglądając mi się przez chwilę.  
Faktycznie, mimo że cały ten turniej uważałem za głupotę, w jakiś sposób mnie wciągnął i teraz zależało mi na tym, aby dziewczyna wypadła jak najlepiej.  
- No wiesz, jako twój pierwszy i najwierniejszy kibic chyba ma prawo. - zażartował Max.  
Tymczasem prezenterzy po krótkiej naradzie z trójką sędziowską, znów pojawili się na scenie i ogłosili:  
- Mieliśmy dylemat dotyczący pierwszego miejsca, ale ostatecznie metodą głosowania zdecydowaliśmy, że zajmie je panna Aneta, gdyż niestety, jak sama panna Clair zauważyła, śpiewanie nie jest zbyt oryginalnym pokazem umiejętności i mimo że na pewno wszyscy są pod wrażeniem jej talentu, to ostatecznie zajmie ona drugie miejsce.  
Większość publiki zaczęła bić brawo, ale dostrzegłem też niezadowolone grupki, które zapewne uważały, że Clair jednak zasługuje na dalsze zajmowanie pierwszego miejsca. Następnie tradycyjnie poinformowano o pozostałych miejscach z pierwszej dziesiątki i trochę zmian w niej było, między innymi Grace awansowała na piąte, lecz o tym kto wygra i tak miała zadecydować ostatnia konkurencja.  
- No i niestety miałam rację. - skomentowała wynik trenerka.  
- Ale i tak jest dobrze, w trzeciej rundzie wygrasz pojedynek i przy odrobinie szczęścia cały turniej. - powiedział Max.  
- Tylko, że to nie ma być typowa walka Poków, a pokaz gracji i wdzięku. - przypomniałem.  
Gdy rozmowy wśród publiczności komentującej obecne wyniki konkursu ucichły, prezenterzy znów zabrali głos:  
- I tak oto nadszedł czas na ostatnią część Wyborów Miss Trenerek... Właśnie, trenerek i abyśmy o tym pamiętali, trzeci etap to walka Pokemon, jednak by było ją nazwać klasyczną. - powiedział mężczyzna.  
- Otóż to, wprawdzie jest to starcie jeden na jeden, lecz nie wygrana jest w niej ważna, co styl, koordynacja ruchowa i ogólna prezencja tak Pokemona, jak i jego trenerki, więc dziewczyny, pamiętajcie o tym. - uzupełniła kobieta.  
- Aby zaś nieco podgrzać emocje na Sali, walki będą odbywać się w parach, pierwsze miejsce z drugim, trzecie z czwartym i tak dalej, jednak zaczniemy od końca naszej listy, aby najciekawsze pojedynki zostawić na koniec. - prezenter zakończył wyjaśnianie i na scenę zostały zaproszone dwie dziewczyny, zajmujące obecnie ostatnie miejsca.  
- Hmm... No to mam dylemat, czy wybierać Absolka, czy Beautifly. - zaczęła się zastanawiać Clair  
- No cóż, oba Poki są ładne, dbasz o wszystkie... Ostatecznie zawsze możesz rzucać monetą. - zasugerowałem.  
- Jeśli ci to pomoże, to powiem, że ja walczę typem Normal, więc jeśli nie masz Walczących stworków, to przewaga typów niewiele da. - usłyszeliśmy nagle żeński głos, a gdy się rozejrzeliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, że obok nas stoi bardzo ładna trenerka z długimi kręconymi blondwłosami, niebieskimi oczami i przyjaznym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
- Hmm... Zgaduję, że ty jesteś Aneta. - przerwał niezręczną ciszę Max.  
- Dobrze zgadujesz trenerze, ty zaś jesteś Clair, więc miło mi cię poznać, rywalko. - po ostatnim słowie dziewczyna mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.  
- Ha, a więc to z tobą trzeba mi stoczyć pojedynek. Więc tak, jestem Clair, to są Tori i Max i również miło nam cię poznać. - odparła trenerka, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
- Z tego co zauważyłam zbieracie odznaki, więc zapewne łatwa walka mnie nie czeka. - Aneta wyglądała na sympatyczna dziewczynę, miła odmiana, po wrednej i pyskatej Grace.  
- No tak konkretnie to zbiera ten tutaj... - Clair wskazała na mnie palcem - A skoro tak mówisz, to rozumiem, że ty się tym nie zajmujesz.  
- Na razie nie, może po obecnych finałach. Właściwie trochę już wędrowałam, bardziej jako turystka. Zwiedziłam Kraków i Wrocław, no i mam trzy Pokemony, więc można powiedzieć, że trochę doświadczenia nabyłam. - wyjaśniła trenerka.  
I tak oczekiwanie na finałowy pojedynek przestał się dłużyć, bowiem Aneta okazała się miłą i skromną dziewczyną z którą przegadaliśmy niemal cały czas oczekiwania do ostatnich walk. Krótka przerwa nastąpiła podczas pojedynku Grace, jednak jej Persian przegrał w kiepskim stylu z Jigglypuffem najpierw nie będąc w stanie go trafić, a później dając się uśpić.  
- Albo mi się wydaje, albo jest jeszcze gorsza niż ostatnio. - skomentowała pojedynek Clair, a zdziwionej Anecie wyjaśniliśmy pokrótce nasze spotkanie z Grace w Koronowie. Opowiedzieliśmy też zresztą kilka innych naszych przygód, co sprawiło że dziewczyna coraz poważniej zaczęła rozważać wyruszenie w Poke-Podróż, ale jak sama stwierdziła, do tego jeszcze trochę czasu.  
Gdy pojedynek trzeciego i czwartego miejsca się skończył, prezenterzy oznajmili uroczyście:  
- I nadszedł czas na zakończenie naszego turnieju, a jak wiadomo na finał należy przygotować coś specjalnego i mamy nadzieję, że właśnie tym będzie walka miedzy panną Clair, zajmującą obecnie drugie miejsce i panną Anetą, która awansując z miejsca trzeciego jest obecnie naszym numerem jeden. Zapraszamy je obie na scenę.  
Wśród oklasków publiczności trenerki zajęły miejsca na końcach areny, a po chwili wypuściły Pokemony. Clair ostatecznie zdecydowała się na Beautifly, między innymi dlatego, że latający Pok ma przewagę nad nielotem, a takim był bez wątpienia żółto-różowy Skitty.  
- Mały słodziak, no to faktycznie prezencja jest po stronie Anety. - skomentowałem.  
- Zacznijmy więc ostatni i w pewnym sensie finałowy pojedynek Wyborów Miss Trenerek. - oznajmiła tymczasem prezenterka, a gdy tylko skończyła mówić, padły komendy:  
- Wir Powietrza.  
- Śpiew.  
Poke-Motyl machnął kilkakrotnie skrzydłami tworząc wiatr, który mocno uderzył w różowego Pokemona. Przeciwnik jednak był wytrzymalszy niż na to wyglądał, bowiem przetrwawszy atak, zaczął mruczeć rytmiczną melodię.  
- No bez przesady, Grace się na to nabrała, ja nie zmierzam. - szepnęła Clair, aby głośniej polecić - Proszek Paraliżujący.  
Beautifly całkiem nieźle zwalczała próby uśpienia i teraz szybko wypuściła chmurę proszku z nadzieją, że powstrzyma to śpiewanie Poka.  
- Podwójny Cios. - zareagowała szybko Aneta, po czym Skitty korzystając z faktu, że jego przeciwnik chwilowo unosi się nad areną i tylko wypuszcza proszek, skoczył szybko i zwinnie, uderzając głową Poke-Motyla.  
- Błąd, Wir Powietrza. - skontrowała błyskawicznie Clair, przez co drugi cios stworka nie doszedł celu, bowiem mocne machnięcie skrzydeł Beautifly wystarczyło, aby zepchnąć go znów na arenę, wprost w chmurę Paraliżującego Proszku.  
- Szybki i silny, niestety tego się spodziewałam. - pochwaliła przeciwniczkę Aneta, a następnie poleciła - Osłabiający Atak.  
O dziwo Skity, gdy tylko wylądował na arenie, natychmiast odbił się od niej i znów zaatakował. Przeleciał po drodze przez chmurę proszku, która powoli zaczynała opadać, lecz nie wyglądało na to, aby paraliż na niego zadziałał.  
- Albo jest odporny jak Absol, albo zwyczajnie wstrzymuje oddech. – ocenił sytuację Max.  
- Unikaj i Powietrzny Cios. - zadecydowała tymczasem Clair, w ostatniej chwili zresztą, bowiem różowy Pokemon niemal trafił w Beutifly, która w ostatniej chwili wzbiła się w górę, po czym obrawszy przeciwnika za cel zaczęła szybko spadać.  
- Niestety nie masz doświadczenia w pojedynkach i jeśli nie masz żadnego planu, to walkę prawdopodobnie wygrałam. - powiedziała spokojnie Clair.  
- Niestety, chyba masz rację. - pokiwała głową Aneta.  
Sytuacja faktycznie była niekorzystna dla blondwłosej trenerki. Skitty szybko zaatakował Osłabiającym Ciosem i zapewne założeniem było trafienie przeciwnika i faktyczne osłabienie go. Niestety Poke-Motyl był szybszy, a gdy uniknął ataku, różowy stworek nie umiejąc latać, ani nie posiadając żadnej techniki pozwalającej utrzymać się w powietrzu, znów zaczął spadać na arenę. W sposób kontrolowany wprawdzie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że szybko zbliżał się do niego Beautifly z zamiarem wykonania silnego ciosu, którego Skitty nie był w stanie uniknąć. Po chwili stało się nieuniknione, dwa metry nad ziemią silny cios Pokemona Clair trafił w stworka Anety i sprawił, że ten uderzył głucho o scenę. Beautify znów wzbiła się w górę, gotowa na kontynuowanie pojedynku, jednak tak jak przewidziała jej opiekunka, nie było to już konieczne.  
- Koniec, starcie wygrywa panna Clair. - ogłosił prezenter, a towarzyszyły mu brawa publiczności. Pojedynek może nie był najwyższego poziomu, ale widać było, że zgromadzonym w Katowickim Spodku się spodobał.  
- Teraz czas na krótką przerwę i naradę, po której ogłosimy, która z pięknych pań biorących udział w zawodach, dostąpi zaszczytu zostania Miss Trenerek Pokemon. - po słowach kobiety prezenterzy znów usiedli obok trójki sędziowskiej i znów zaczęła się narada.  
- Gratulacje, to była dobra walka. - pochwaliła przeciwniczkę Aneta, gdy obie dziewczyny zeszły ze sceny.  
- Dzięki, jak chcesz, to po tym całym turnieju mogę ci udzielić kilku rad, oraz nieco strategicznych zagrywek, abyś w przyszłych walkach lepiej planowała ruchy twoich Pokemonów. - odparła uśmiechnięta Clair.  
- Trzymaj, podleczy Skittiego i nie trzeba będzie odwiedzać Punktów Medycznych, które po turnieju mogą być przepełnione Pokemonami. - to mówiąc Max wręczył dziewczynie buteleczkę z jedną ze swych mikstur leczących.  
- Tak, ten tutaj, to nasze przenośne Centrum Medyczne. - oznajmiła Clair, widząc zaskoczoną minę trenerki.  
- Czyli wy to prawdziwi zawodowcy jesteście. - pokiwała głową Aneta, aby po chwili zapytać - Tak z ciekawości Tori... Ile już zdobyłeś odznak?  
- Za mało. - odparłem wymijająco, ale i zgodnie z prawdą.  
- Nie "za mało", tylko dwanaście. Jutro trzynasta. - poprawiła mnie Clair, a gdy westchnąłem wyjaśniła dodatkowo - Toriś będzie pierwszym trenerem, który zdobędzie wszystkie Odznaki Ligi Pokemon, tyle że jest skromnym ludziem i nie reklamuje się z tym na prawo i lewo.  
- Rozumiem. - Aneta uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo - W takim razie nikomu nie powiem.  
- Dzięki. I tak nie muszę robić sobie reklamy, ta tutaj robi to aż za dobrze. - to mówiąc wskazałem na Clair.  
- Uwaga, skończyli naradę. - powiedział Max, gdyż prezenterzy faktycznie wrócili na środek sceny i uroczyście oznajmili.  
- Decyzja była trudna, bowiem jak sami widzieliście, wiele pięknych i utalentowanych dziewczyn przewinęło się dziś przez tą scenę. - zaczął mężczyzna.  
- Ostatecznie jednak postanowiliśmy nie trzymać was w niepewności i uznaliśmy, że po zsumowaniu umiejętności, talentu i gracji zwyciężczynią, a zarazem tegoroczna Miss Trenerek zostaje... - kobieta przerwała dla zwiększenia napięcia.  
- Ale efekciarstwo. - szepnęła rozbawiona Clair. Na szczęście tym razem zachowała umiar i wygrana nie stała się jej głównym celem, albo po prostu mimo wszyto jej nastawienie do konkursu nadal brało górę.  
- Panna Aneta, której serdecznie gratulujemy. - powiedzieli oboje prowadzący, po czym rozległy się głośne brawa, zaś zaskoczona dziewczyna powoli wkroczyła na scenę.  
- No i tym razem się nie udało. – powiedziałem, uważnie obserwując Clair.  
- Taaa... Raz się wygrywa, raz przegrywa, w sumie faktycznie ona się bardziej na miss nadaje. - odparła dziewczyna bijąc brawo.  
- Tylko w takim razie na którym miejscu ty wylądowałaś? - zapytał Max, długo jednak nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź, bowiem tradycyjnie już ogłoszone zostały dalsze miejsca z pierwszej dziesiątki i okazało się, że Clair nadal zajmuje drugie.  
- No to jestem... Jak to się mówi? Wice-Miss? - zapytała trenerka, gdy została wywołana na scenę, wraz z inną dziewczyną, która zajęła trzecie miejsce.  
- Serdecznie gratulujemy, dziękujemy też wszystkim uczestniczkom i zapraszamy za rok, gdyż to nie Finały Ligi Pokemon i w naszym konkursie udział można brać dowolną ilość razy. - reklamował mężczyzna, gdy tymczasem trójka sędziowska z pomocą prezenterki wręczała zwyciężczyniom odznaczenia, którymi były kolorowe szarfy, oraz przypinki podobne nieco do odznak.  
- No to teraz Clair dorabia się fanklubu. - stwierdziłem, obserwując oklaskującą publiczność.  
- A co Tori, czyżbyś zaczynał być zazdrosny? - zapytał rozbawiony Max.  
- Zazdrosny? Nie, ale wiesz jakie jest moje podejście do nadmiernej sławy. - odparłem wzdychając, jednak nadal też bijąc brawo.  
Grace jak się ostatecznie okazało wylądowała poza finałową dziesiątką, widocznie jej porażka w trzecim etapie została bardzo nisko oceniona i teraz nawet nie byłem w stanie dostrzec rudej czupryny złośliwej trenerki. Cóż, może wreszcie się czegoś nauczy i przestanie być zarozumiała i nazbyt pewną siebie prowokatorką.  
Wybory Miss Trenerek trwały praktycznie cały dzień i teraz, gdy zbliżał się wieczór, nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak udać się do Punktu Medycznego, aby odpocząć po dniu pełnym wrażeń.  
- No to do zobaczenia i powodzenia. - oznajmiła na pożegnanie Aneta, gdy bocznym wyjściem, aby uniknąć tłumu zgromadzonej przed budynkiem publiczności, opuściliśmy Katowicki Spodek.  
- Tak, tobie też. Nie zapomnij zjawić się na Finałach Ligi Pokemon. - zachęciła trenerkę Clair.  
- Bądź spokojna, nie zapomnę. Dzięki za wszystko. - odparła dziewczyna i odeszła w stronę grupki młodych ludzi, zapewne jej znajomych i przyjaciół.  
- No i to jest prawdziwa miss, a nie ta ruda złośnica, wiecznie wszystkich wkurzająca. - pokiwała głową zadowolona Clair, patrząc za odchodzącą trenerką.  
- A skoro twoja zachciewajka została spełniona i cały ten konkurs mamy za sobą, to mam nadzieję, że jutro już bez kłopotu mogę iść na stadion i walczyć o odznakę? - zagadnąłem.  
- Toriś nie prowokuj, tylko przyznaj, że dobrze się bawiłeś. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- No cóż... -westchnąłem. Niestety dziewczyna miała rację, a całe te Wybory Miss Trenerek mimo że dziwne, to okazały się lepsze niż początkowo zakładałem. Teraz zaś trzeba było iść spać, aby jutro wypoczętym można było wreszcie stoczyć pojedynek o trzynastą już Odznakę Ligi Pokemon. Miałem też nadzieję, że tym razem pójdzie mi lepiej i zdecydowanie mniej problematycznie, niż w Krakowie.


	140. Trujące starcie

ODCINEK 140: TRUJĄCE STARCIE.

- Nareszcie, silni zwarci i gotowi możemy udać się na stadion i walczyć o koleiną Odznakę Ligi Pokemon. - oznajmiłem radośnie, gdy po kolejnej nocy w Punkcie Medycznym opuszczaliśmy go, wychodząc na, jak zwykle zatłoczone, ulice Katowic.  
- Możemy? - zapytał Max, spoglądając na Clair.  
- Tak, Toriś, masz moje pozwolenie. Chwilowo nie mam żadnych dziwnych pomysłów. - odparła trenerka z PokeBallem w ręce. Zastanawiała się zapewne, czy wypuścić Absola, ostatecznie jednak musiała zrezygnować z tego zamiaru. Za dużo ludzi i co za tym idzie za duże ryzyko, że stworek mógłby się zgubić, lub spowodować wypadek, gdy któryś ze spieszących się pieszych, nie zauważywszy go w porę i wpadłby na niego.  
- No to idziemy. Stadion wiemy gdzie jest, bo go mijaliśmy już kilkakrotnie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie dużo chętnych do walki. - to mówiąc udałem się w kierunku dużego, piętrowego budynku, widzianego w oddali. Nie wyróżniał się za bardzo od otaczającej go zabudowy, jednak spora flaga z logiem Ligi Pokemon, powiewająca na jego dachu, nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, że to właśnie tutaj należy zgłaszać się na pojedynek o Odznakę Jadu.  
- Toriś powodzenia, tym razem niech ci lepiej pójdzie niż ostatnio. - zachęciła Clair, gdy wkroczyliśmy do wnętrza budynku.  
Jak to zwykle na stadionach bywało, przed nami znajdował się niewielki korytarz, drzwi na prawo prowadziły do pokoju, gdzie trenerzy mogli czekać na walkę z Liderem, drzwi na lewo zapewne do schodów prowadzących na piętro, a co za tym idzie prywatnych pokoi, gdzie mieszkał Lider, zaś drzwi na wprost na arenę, gdzie czekała mnie walka o trzynastą odznakę.  
- Cicho tu, więc mamy szczęście i nikt nie walczy. - stwierdził Max, a gdy postanowiliśmy zaryzykować i zajrzeć na arenę, faktycznie nikogo tam nie zastaliśmy.  
- Fiuuu... Ładnie. - aż gwizdnęła z podziwem Clair, bowiem miejsce do staczania pojedynków zbudowane było z solidnych kamiennych bloków, dodatkowo pomalowanych jakąś ciemną farbą, dającą połysk i wrażenie jakby marmurowego podłoża.  
- No tak, Poki Trujące, więc trzeba, aby arena była wytrzymała i nic żrącego jej nie uszkadzało. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Hmm... - trenerka rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegła w pewnej chwili małego Zubata który siedział pod sufitem i uważnie nas obserwował. Gdy stworek zrozumiał, że został zauważony, zapiszczał krótko i głośno, co zapewne było sygnałem, że koś zjawił się na stadionie.  
- Fajny, wreszcie coś oryginalnego. To się pewnie system alarmowy nazywa. - pochwaliła Poka dziewczyna.  
- Czyli czekamy i za chwilę powinien się ktoś zjawić. - stwierdziłem, układając w głowie plan pojedynku i kolejność, w jakiej wybierał będę Pokemony do niego.  
I rzeczywiście, nie minęły dwie minuty, a na stadion wkroczył sędzia, a za nim kobieta na oko mająca nieco ponad dwadzieścia lat. Niewysoka, szczupła, z krótkimi czarnymi włosami i szarymi oczami, ubrana w typowo trenerski strój, czyli spodnie z paskiem, do którego doczepione były PokeBalle, do tego bluzka a na nią narzucona kamizelka z wieloma kieszeniami.  
- To ma być Liderka? - zapytała nieco sceptycznie Clair.  
- No hej, tylu już Liderów i Liderek widziałaś, że nie powinnaś się dziwić. - odparł rozbawiony reakcją dziewczyny Max.  
- Witam trenerów i jak widzę znów się muszę tłumaczyć, ale może zacznę od zasad dobrego wychowania. Katarzyna Salomonowa jestem i miło mi was poznać. - oznajmiła radośnie kobieta.  
- Tak, witamy. Ja jestem Tori, a to są Clair, oraz Max. – odparłem, dokonując prezentacji naszej drużyny.  
- Oczywiście, już mi wczoraj mówili, jakie to trenerki dawały popis na corocznych Wyborach Miss i tak też myślałam, że wspomniana Clair, to właśnie ta sama Clair, która wędruje z "Postrachem Liderów". - pokiwała głową kobieta, a po jej ostatnich słowach musiałem zrobić bardzo łupią minę i zapytałem niepewnie:  
- Że z kim, przepraszam?  
- No tego jeszcze nie było. - mruknął Max i widać było, że coraz bardziej bawi go cała sytuacja.  
- "Postrach Liderów", a przynajmniej takie określenie słyszałam, gdy kilka dni temu doszła do mnie wieść, o porażce Kraka w walce z trenerem. - wyjaśniła Katarzyna.  
- No tak, w końcu Odznakę Mocy zdobywa dosłownie kilku trenerów w ciągu roku, więc nie dziwne, że każde takie wydarzenie jest nagłaśniane. - pokiwał głową Max, a widząc moją niewyraźna minę dodał szybko - Wśród Liderów oczywiście, no i szefostwa Ligi. Spokojnie Tori fan klubu się za bardzo nie spodziewaj.  
- Fajnie, czyli Toriś jest teraz super wymiataczem, tak? - zapytała dla pewności Clair.  
- I tak i nie, w końcu teraz będę walczył... Jak to kiedyś powiedział Twardowski "tradycyjnymi metodami". – odparłem, ostudzając nieco zapał dziewczyny.  
Owszem, po treningu u Starej Gwardii opanowałem podstawy tak zwanego Splotu, czyli połączenia umysłowego ze swoimi Pokami, chociaż na razie w pełni działało to jedynie z Charizardem, a z resztą drużyny dopiero ćwiczyłem podczas podróży. Jednak zgodnie z zasadami jakie mi wtedy wpajano, Splotu powinno się używać tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, gdy Pokemony albo ludzie są w niebezpieczeństwie, a co za tym idzie, walki o odznakę z pewnością do tego typu zasad się nie kwalifikowały. Wprawdzie pojedynki między samymi Gwardzistami były dozwolone, ale również według z góry ustalonych procedur i reguł, co zresztą zostało spełnione, gdy stoczyłem zwycięski bój o Odznakę Mocy, teraz jednak...  
- Czyli zwykłe wydawanie komend... No niech będzie... – lekko zawiedziona Clair ruszyła w kierunku kilku rzędów ławek, pełniących tu funkcję trybun dla publiczności.  
- Eh ci fani... - mruknęła rozbawiona Katarzyna, patrząc na trenerkę - Ale w sumie nie ma się co dziwić, też przez to przechodziłam kilka lat temu.  
Widząc me pytające spojrzenie Max wyjaśnił:  
- Liderka wygrała Finały Ligi Pokemon pięć lat temu i w odróżnieniu od poznanego przez nas "Klimka", główną nagrodę, czyli prowadzenie stadionu w Katowicach, przyjęła.  
- Stąd ten ubiór. - zrozumiałem.  
- Owszem, wprawdzie latka lecą, ale stare przyzwyczajenia zostają. Trzeba będzie kiedyś wymyślić jakiś oryginalny styl, jak to wielu innych Liderów czyni, ale nie mam do tego głowy. - odparła Katarzyna, aby po chwili zapytać - To co, zaczynamy?  
- Ja jestem gotów. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
- Dobrze. Trzy Pokemony i zasady klasyczne. Myślę, że wystarczy, aby za bardzo łupnia nie dostać i nie skompromitować zbytnio. - pokiwała głową Liderka i ruszyła zająć miejsce na końcu areny.  
- "Postrach Liderów"... - usłyszałem jeszcze od strony trybun głos Clair, po którym dziewczyna starała się pohamować wybuch śmiechu. Mimo wszystko mnie też to bawiło. W końcu nie zrobiłem nic niezwykłego, biorąc pod uwagę ile mi zajęło zdobycie Odznaki Mocy, ale teraz...  
- Zajęte miejsca, dobrze, w takim razie pojedynek na trzy Pokemony, według zasad klasycznych, miedzy Liderką Katarzyną a wyzywającym Torim uważam za rozpoczęty. Zaczynajcie. - oznajmił sędzia.  
Teraz trzeba było skupić się na walce o kolejną odznakę i nim jeszcze zobaczyłem swego pierwszego przeciwnika, wypuściłem z PokeBalla...  
- Lanturn, Super-Dźwięki.  
- Oho, na typy to mi nie podeszło. Utwardzanie i Trujące Kolce. - skomentowała sytuację Liderka, bowiem jej pierwszym Pokiem był niebieski piłkopodobny stworek, z wieloma kolcami na grzbiecie. Po chwili namysłu rozpoznałem go jako Qwilfisha, Wodnego Trujaka.  
- Kontynuuj i kontruj Iskrami. - zadecydowałem.  
Poke-Ryba piszcząc przeraźliwie starała się zdekoncentrować przeciwnika, który z kolei zaczął strzelać w jej kierunku mnóstwem niewielkich fioletowych i z pewnością trujących igieł. Wszelkie pociski jednak zostawały niszczone, nim sięgały celu, dzięki równie niewielkim wyładowaniom elektrycznym  
- To na nic, za dobrze wytrenowany. Fala Wstrząsowa kilkakrotnie. - postanowiłem.  
- To samo mogę powiedzieć, Bomba Szlamowa. - skontrowała Liderka.  
Faktycznie, Qwilfish nie dał się zdekoncentrować piskami Lanturna, więc trzeba było przejść do ataku bardziej bezpośredniego i zwiększyć siłę ostrzału. Tylko że Katarzyna zrobiła to samo i efekt był taki, że elektryczne pociski zostawały rozbijane kulami fioletowego błota, nim trafiały w przeciwnika. Niestety taka wymiana ciosów była dla mnie bardziej niekorzystna, bowiem Bomba Szlamowa miała to do siebie, że przy uderzeniu czy to w cel, czy podłogę, czy też będąc skontrowana innym atakiem, wybuchała. Oberwanie jej odpryskiem było zaś może niezbyt bolesne, ale ryzyko zatrucia miało całkiem spore.  
- Trzymaj dystans. Trzeba utrudnić ten ostrzał. - poleciłem. Pokemon szybko zrozumiał o co chodzi i teraz skacząc z boku na bok, nadal niszczył błotne kule.  
- Taniec Deszczu. - po chwili odgadła Liderka, a ja tylko pokiwałem głową, a na dodatkowe potwierdzenie nad areną zaczęły wytwarzać się ciemne chmury.  
- No to zobaczymy, kto lepiej wykorzysta sytuację. - stwierdziła kobieta, czekając tak jak ja, aż technika zostanie zakończona. Dodatkowo Qwilfish wstrzymał się z ostrzałem i wyglądało na to, że wraz z Liderką szykują coś mocnego. Po chwili faktycznie zaczęło padać, zaś Lanturn ponowił ostrzał Falami Wstrząsowymi, które dzięki deszczowi szybciej mogły dotrzeć do celu. Qwilfish początkowo ich unikał, lecz gdy pociski zaczęły w niego trafiać pisnął tylko, po czym nadął się jak balon i wystrzelił mnóstwo wody, która przekształciła się w Morską Fale i zmyła zarówno następne Fale Wstrząsowe, jak i uderzyła w Lanturna, wprawdzie niewiele krzywdy mu wyrządzając, jednak zaraz po wodzie w kierunku Poke-Ryby wystrzelona została seria Igłowych Pocisków.  
- Silniejsze od kolców, więc deszcz im nie szkodzi. - zrozumiałem. Lanturn zaś tak jak wcześniej starał się powstrzymać ostrzał Iskrami.  
- I teraz kontratakuj. - poleciła tylko Liderka, zaś jej podopieczny jeszcze bardziej zwiększył ilość wystrzeliwanych igieł, robiąc z nich niemal osłonę i zaczął szybko zbliżać się do Lanturna.  
- Przygotuj się. - poleciłem. Walka bezpośrednia była o tyle lepsza od dystansowej, że wymiana kilku silnych ciosów mogła wystarczyć, na pokonanie pierwszego przeciwnika. Lanturn wraz ze zbliżaniem się Qwilfisha zmienił ostrzał z Iskier na Fale Wstrząsowe, lecz nawet to nie wystarczyło na zatrzymanie wszystkich igieł. Nagle przeciwnik jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył i uderzył mocno i celnie w Lanturna.  
- Zemsta. - oznajmiła krótko Liderka, a ja zrozumiałem, że Qwilfish oddał z nawiązką to, co oberwał od Fal Wstrząsowych. Lanturn wprawdzie szybko doszedł do siebie, jednak wyglądało na to, że wystarczył jednorazowy kontakt z kolcami, które przeciwnik ma na grzbiecie, aby go zatruć i to prawdopodobnie poważnie.  
- Nieźle. Qwilfish może zwiększać swoją prędkość podczas deszczu? - domyśliłem się przyczyny przyspieszenia Poka.  
- Otóż to, a dodatkowo każdy kontakt fizyczny z jego kolcami, powoduje zatrucie przeciwnika. Niestety Tori wygląda na to, że na razie to ja lepiej wykorzystuję sytuację. - odparła z uśmiechem Liderka.  
- Taaa... W takim razie teraz chyba moja kolej. - stwierdziłem, po czym poleciłem - Ładowanie.  
Lanturn pisnął krótko, po czym błysnął parę razy, a po jego ciele przeszły wyładowania elektryczne. Deszcz cały czas padał, nie zamierzałem wstrzymywać wykonanej techniki, gdyż obecnie mogła być dla mnie pomocna, o ile oczywiście nadążę za szybkim Qwilishem, który znów zrobił zasłonę z Igłowych Pocisków i ponowił atak.  
- Tym razem pewnie Tratowanie. - domyśliłem się, wiedząc, że skoro przeciwnik wytracił moc Zemsty, to na razie nie użyje jej ponownie. Tylko że w takim razie trzeba było działać szybko i najlepiej wykończyć stworka jednym ciosem.  
- Podwójna Drużyna. - poleciłem tuż przed tym, jak Lanturn został uderzony przez rozpędzoną Poke-Rybę. Tym sposobem atak nie do końca się udał, bowiem jedyne co zrobił, to rozbił iluzję, zaś cztery inne kopie mego podopiecznego otaczały Qwilfisha i teraz znów zastosowawszy Ładowanie, były gotowe do zadania ostatecznego ciosu.  
- Szansa jeden do czterech, no chyba że... - Liderka nie dokończyła zdania, zamiast tego jej Pokemon również zastosował Podwójną Drużynę i teraz na arenie znajdowały się cztery Lanturny i pięć Qwilfishów.  
- No tego jeszcze nie było. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem Max.  
- Ze względu na truciznę ten atak będzie rozstrzygający. - stwierdziłem, bowiem faktycznie widać było, że Lanturny czują się coraz gorzej i nie ma sensu przedłużać. Liderka tymczasem uważnie obserwowała pole bitwy, starając się odgadnąć gdzie jest oryginał, a skoro i tak następny atak miał być ostatnim, to wiedziałem już co zrobić.  
- Przygotuj się. - powiedziałem spokojnie, pozwalając, aby to Liderka zaatakowała.  
- Z lewej i przód, atakuj. - kobieta wydała komendę, zaś zarówno oryginalny Qwilfish, jak i jego kopie, rzuciły się do ataku na wskazanego przeciwnika.  
- Teraz! - nie musiałem długo czekać i w momencie, w którym przeciwnicy uderzyli mego podopiecznego, ten wystrzelił Falę Wstrząsową o wiele silniejszą od poprzednich, gdyż wzmocnioną Ładowaniem. Siła ataku była tak wielka, że odrzuciła przeciwników, jednocześnie sprawiając, że wszystkie kopie zniknęły i został jedynie oryginał mocno poraniony.  
- Silniejszy niż się spodziewałam. - powiedziała z uznaniem Liderka.  
- Owszem, normalnie Fala Wstrząsowa nie powaliłaby Qwilfisha nawet mimo przewagi typów, jednak stosując Ładowanie, Lanturn znacznie zwiększył moc swoich elektrycznych ataków. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Wiem o tym, ale nie sądziłam, że różnica będzie aż tak wielka. W takim razie, chyba mamy remis. - odparła Katarzyna.  
Lanturn faktycznie był już zbyt wyczerpany do trucizny, co objawiało się też tym, że deszcz niemal przestał padać. Zawróciłem więc Pokemona, podobnie jak moja przeciwnicza uczyniła z Qwilfishem, który może i był przytomny, a być może nawet zdolny do jeszcze jednej wymiany ciosów, jednak wiadomo było, że za wiele to już nie zdziała.  
- Remis jeden do jednego, walczącym zostały po dwa Pokemony, proszę kontynuować. - wtrącił jeszcze sędzia.  
- Tak, teraz juz nie będę kombinować z typami. - stwierdziła Katarzyna, wypuszczając mojego drugiego przeciwnika.  
- A ja pozwolę sobie na coś w rodzaju powtórki. - odparłem.  
Przede mną pojawił się Elekid, zaś jego przeciwnikiem okazały się dwie połączone ze sobą filetowe kule, lewitujące nad ziemią, czyli Weezing.  
- Latający Trujak, ciekawe. - skomentowała stworka Clair.  
- Ale typ ma tylko Trujący, więc elektryczne ataki działają na niego normalnie. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- Tak, tym razem bez przewagi, przynajmniej według typów. Zaczniemy od Ataku Szlamem. - pokiwawszy głową Liderka rozpoczęła drugą rundę pojedynku, zaś w stronę Elekida pomknęły zielone trujące kule, których stworek zręcznie unikał.  
- Ekran Świetlny na wszelki wypadek. Tutaj od razu przejdziemy do bezpośredniego ataku. - zdecydowałem. Może i Qwilfish zatruwał przy kontakcie z przeciwnikiem, ale przecież już wielokrotnie walczyliśmy z różnymi Trujakami i nie każdy miał tą umiejętność, a z tego co pamiętałem, Weezing również jej nie posiadał.  
Elekid wytworzywszy wokół siebie coś jakby szklaną otoczkę, ruszył szybko do ataku, unikając kolejnych pocisków.  
- Czekaj aż się zbliży. - Liderka coś planowała, a ja wiedziałem też, że aby zaatakować bezpośrednio, mój Pokemon będzie musiał skoczyć w górę, co utrudni mu unikanie ataków, a to z pewnością przeciwniczka wykorzysta.  
- Gwiazdy, potem skacz. - zdecydowałem. Pierwszy atak miał za zadanie zdekoncentrować przeciwnika, a fakt że zawsze trafiał, dawał na to spore szanse. Weezing faktycznie najpierw wystrzelił zieloną kulę w pociski, ale później skupił się na szybko zbliżającym elektrycznym stworku.  
- Kule Cienia, najwięcej jak tylko zdołasz. - poleciła Katarzyna. Fioletowy Pokemon wprawdzie oberwał kilkoma gwiezdnymi pociskami i pewnie nawet dało mu się to we znaki, ale zignorował je i wystrzelił kilkanaście małych czarnych kulek, które zaczęły bombardować osłonę Elekida. Kula Cienia była dość problematycznym atakiem, gdy trafiała Poka osłabiała go i zmniejszała jego szybkość. Oczywiście po treningach moim podopiecznym jedna taka kulka niewiele mogła zrobić, lecz większa ich ilość była już niebezpieczna. Na szczęście Ekran Świetlny spełnił swoją rolę, znacznie atak osłabiając, a w momencie, w którym pociski go rozbiły, Elekid wylądował na Weezingu.  
- Cios Pioruna i zmykaj z niego. - poleciłem.  
- Ognisty Strumień - skontrowała Lidera, co mnie lekko zaskoczyło, bowiem nie spodziewałem się, że trujący Pokemon będzie stosował ogniowe ataki.  
Elekid mocno uderzył przeciwnika, jednocześnie traktując swój atak jak odbicie od niego, gdy w tym samym czasie mniejsza z kul tworzących Weezinga obrała go sobie za cel i wystrzeliła całkiem spory strumień ognia. Na szczęście mój podopieczny był na tyle zręczny, że zdołał go uniknąć.  
- Znów Kule Cienia. - poleciła szybko Liderka, jednak elektryczny stworek był na to gotowy i jeszcze nim wylądował na arenie, strzelił za siebie kilkoma Elektroszokami, które zdołały rozbić część pocisków. Dodatkowo zauważyłem, że Cios Pioruna był na tyle skuteczny, że zdołał sparaliżować Weezinga, bowiem kule zostały wystrzelone wolniej niż poprzednio.  
- No to jeszcze raz. - oznajmiłem, gdy żółty Pokemon uskoczywszy przed kilkoma Kulami Cienia i zestrzeliwszy kilka innych, znów wytworzył Ekran Świetlny i był gotów do ponowienia ataku.  
- Jest za szybki. – stwierdziła Liderka, tajemniczo się uśmiechając. Miała plan, niestety nie wiedząc jaki, nie zostało mi nic innego, jak ponowić atak.  
- Kule Cienia cały czas, podwójny ostrzał. - po komendzie Katarzyny obie głowy Weezinga zaczęły wypuszczać pociski, przez co atak faktycznie się nasilił.  
- Działamy szybko. – zdecydowałem, jednocześnie skupiając się na walce i będąc gotowym na wszelkie niespodzianki. Nie uruchamiałem Splotu, nie było takiej potrzeby, gdyż wierzyłem, że instynkt trenera jak wiele razy wcześniej, tak i tym razem mnie nie zawiedzie. Poza tym walka o odznakę, to nie była sytuacja, w której owej umiejętności powinno się używać.  
Żółty Pokemon strzelając Elektroszokiem rozbił część czarnych kulek, niektóre wprawdzie trafiły w niego, ale tak jak poprzednio Ekran Świetlny spełnił swe zadanie i znacznie je osłabił. Gdy stworek wyskoczył w górę, aby znów zaatakować, Weezing starał się wykonać unik, lecz i na to byliśmy gotowi.  
- Gwiazdy i ponów atak. - poleciłem szybko, dzięki czemu Elekid wprawdzie minął się z celem, ale bombardując go gwiezdnymi pociskami, nie pozwalał na skuteczny kontratak.  
- Bomby Szlamowe, podwójny ostrzał. - Liderka korzystając z bliskości przeciwnika, oraz faktu, że Trójaki są naturalnie odporne na zatrucie, zmieniła strategię i teraz w stronę mego podopiecznego pomknęły fioletowe, błotne pociski.  
- Kontruj Elektrycznymi Pociskami i skacz. - zdecydowałem, bowiem tym razem Elektroszok byłby za słaby na skuteczne powstrzymanie ataku. Niestety nadal zostawała kwesta wybuchania kul w momencie trafienia w nie wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, przez co wokół walczących Poków wytworzyła się niemal zasłona drobnych fioletowych kulek, odprysków od rozbijających się bomb.  
- Cios Pioruna, dwa razy jeśli zdołasz. - poleciłem, gdy Elekid wylądował na Weezingu. Żółty stworek uderzył mocno przeciwnika prawą ręką, odbił się tym samym od niego, a lądując poprawił lewą, tym samym stosując Cios Pioruna dwukrotnie. Wprawdzie taka kombinacja nieco go osłabiła, lecz zdecydowanie bardziej odczuł to Weezing, który nagle zabłysł, a ja szybko zrozumiawszy co robi, niemal krzyknąłem:  
- Odnów Ekran Świetlny! - osłona bowiem została rozbita przez ciągłe wybuchy niszczonych Bomb Szlamowych, teraz zaś Elekid spadając na arenę szybko go odnawiał. Częściowo zdążył, a fakt oddalenia się od przeciwnika też pomógł, bowiem Weezing zastosował Destrukcję, czyli potężny wybuch, który mocno ranił przeciwnika, ale też sprawiał, że stosujący go Pokemon sam się nokautował. Fala uderzeniowa, wytworzona przez atak popchnęła żółtego stworka i sprawiła, że praktycznie spadł on na arenę, mocno w nią uderzając. Po chwili jednak Elekid wstał warcząc wojowniczo i jasno dając do zrozumienia, że mimo osłabienia nadal może walczyć.  
- W porządku, dobra robota. - pochwaliłem stworka, gdy Liderka zawróciła nieprzytomnego Weezinga.  
- W takim razie trener Tori obejmuje prowadzenie dwa do jednego i jeśli pokona następnego Pokemona Liderki, wygra pojedynek. - oznajmił sędzia, zaś Katarzyna kiwając głową wypuściła swego trzeciego Pokemona:  
- Jak to zwykle bywa, najsilniejszy zostaje na koniec. Tym razem elektryczne ataki nie będą takie dobre. - powiedziała kobieta.  
Moim ostatnim przeciwnikiem okazał się duży fioletowy stwór. Od razu zauważyłem, że jego ciało jest jakby z gumy, co tłumaczyło komentarz Liderki.  
- Swalot, silny i wytrzymały Trujak. - rozpoznałem stwora - No to jeszcze zobaczymy, Elektryczne Pociski.  
Jako że Elekid był osłabiony po pokonaniu Weezinga, wolałem najpierw przetestować przeciwnika, nim przejdę do frontalnego ataku. Pociski pomknęły w stronę fioletowego stwora i nawet go trafiły, jednak wyglądało na to, że Pok niewiele sobie z tego zrobił.  
- No tak, fatycznie guma daje mu niezłą wytrzymałość. - pokiwałem głową - Gwiazdy!  
- Zapas Energii, a potem szybko i celnie. - odparła Liderka, co uniemożliwiało dokładnie przewidzieć, czym przeciwnik zaatakuje.  
Gwiezdne pociski pomknęły w stronę Swalota, który teraz zabłysł na moment, co rozpoznałem jako zwiększenie albo siły ataków, albo wytrzymałości, po czym błyskawicznie wystrzelił HyperPromień. Elekid wprawdzie zdołał go uniknąć, ale odpowiedzią przeciwnika było kolejne zalścnięcie.  
- Jeśli to była Frustracja, to mamy kłopoty. Ekran Świetlny i Cios Pioruna. - zdecydowałem, gdyż jeśli miałem rację, nie było czasu do stracenia.  
- Tak Tori, to była Frustracja. - odparła spokojnie Liderka, zaś Swalot wystrzelił drugi HyperPromień, szybciej od pierwszego i wprawdzie jego również Elekid, szybko zbliżający się do przeciwnika, zdołał uniknąć, lecz trzeciego juz nie dał rady. Biały promień został wystrzelony w tej samej chwili, w której poprzedni zniknął, a ze względu na małą odległość od celu, trafił żółtego stworka i odrzucił na kilka metrów. Gdy atak się skończył obserwowałem uważnie zarówno Swalota, jak i Elekida. Niestety mój podopieczny oberwał zbyt mocno, aby dalej walczyć. Dodatkowo fakt, że elektrycznymi atakami rzeczywiście nie był w stanie poważnie zaszkodzić fioletowemu stworowi sprawiał, że i tak zapewne nie dałby rady go pokonać.  
- Trener Tori zawrócił Pokemona, mamy więc remis dwa do dwóch, zaś wynik tej rundy będzie wynikiem rozstrzygającym. - oznajmił sędzia.  
- No to skoro tak... - po chwili namysłu wybrałem Pokemona do finałowego starcia, przede mną pojawiła się Ledian.  
- Gwiazdy i odpalaj osłony. - poleciłem, a stworek tylko zapiszczał i strzelając zaczął wytwarzać jednocześnie Ekran Świetlny, Odbicie i Osłonę, co w praktyce dawało jej niemal nietykalność przed atakami przeciwnika, przynajmniej przez pewien czas.  
- Sprytne zagranie, nie muszę chyba przypominać, że Frustracja nadal działa. - pochwaliła mnie Liderka, a gdy w odpowiedzi pokiwałem głową, poleciła - Jeszce raz Zapas Energii.  
Swalot zignorował gwiezdne pociski, co częściowo było błędem, bowiem może i pojedyncze nie dawało my się zbytnio we znaki, ale oberwanie nimi najpierw od Elekida, a teraz od Ledian z pewnością było odczuwalne. Jednak stwór był też wytrzymały, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na niewielkie ignorowanie przeciwnika, zwłaszcza, jeśli znów zamierzał posłać mi serię HyperPromieni.  
- Skup się na unikach. - powiedziałem cicho do podopiecznej, bowiem miałem pewne podejrzenie, co do strategii Liderki i wolałem się co do niego upewnić, nim wykonam finałowy atak.  
Swalot znów wystrzelił HyperPromień, Ledian uniknęła go i ruszyła do ataku, a gdy po pierwszym strzale nastąpił drugi, ten również minął lecącego szybko stworka.  
- I teraz odbij w górę! – krzyknąłem, gdy w tej samej chwili trzeci HyperPromień minął o kilkanaście centymetrów Ledian i gdyby nie moja komenda, zapewne stworek nie zdołałby go uniknąć. Teraz zaś zatrzymał się kilka metrów nad ziemią i z nadal działającymi osłonami obserwował przeciwnika.  
- Miałem rację, atakuj bezpośrednio. - poleciłem.  
- HyperPromień. - odparła spokojnie Liderka, lecz w odróżnieniu od wcześniejszych ataków wyglądało na to, że obecny zostanie przeprowadzony tradycyjnie, bowiem na głowie i brzuchu Swalota pojawiły się dwie białe kule, aby szybko rosnąc połączyć w jedną i ostatecznie wystrzelić biały promień. Tyle że Ledian była już nad przeciwnikiem i teraz mocno i celnie zaatakowała.  
- Podwójne Ostrze. - poleciłem. Wiedziałem, że skoro przeciwnik jest wytrzymały, to trzeba było atakować najsilniejszymi atakami i wprawdzie cios zadany przez Ledian faktycznie był silny, jednak jego efektem ubocznym było osłabienie stosującego go Pokemona. Wystrzelony HyperPromień zaś przemknął tuż pod Poke-Robakiem, który odbiwszy się od ciała przeciwnika znów wzbił się w górę.  
- W takim razie Toxik-Atak, a po nim Zapas Energii. - postanowiła Liderka. Pomysł dobry, bowiem osłabiony atakiem przeciwnika Swalot otoczył się fioletową chmurą i wiadomo było, że jeśli Ledian w nią wleci, to zostanie poważnie zatruta. Tylko że nadal miała swoje osłony.  
- Ryzykujemy. Podwójne Ostrze. - zadecydowałem, Ledian zaś wojowniczo piszcząc spadła niczym pocisk na przeciwnika.  
- HyperPromień. - ponagliła podopiecznego Liderka, bowiem zdołał już zalśnić, a co za tym idzie, doładować się i jak zdołałem domyślić, być w stanie wystrzelić trzy promienie w krótkich odstępach czasu. Ledian jednak już wleciała w trujący dym, zielona mgiełka będąca Odbiciem zniknęła i zrozumiałem, że jej moc zdołała powstrzymać zatrucie Poka, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. HyperPormień został wystrzelony i zniszczył z kolei Osłonę chroniącą Pokemona przed jednym atakiem przeciwnika. Został jedynie osłabiony Ekran Świetlny, jednak to wystarczyło, bowiem Swalot drugiego promienia wystrzelić nie zdążył, gdy silny cios łap Ledian trafił go prosto w głowę, pozbawiając przytomności.  
- Zmykaj stamtąd. - poleciłem, gdyż mimo że walkę właśnie wygrałem, to dla lepszego efektu miałem nadzieję, że moja podopieczna nie zdąży zostać zatruta.  
- Szpaner! - krzyknęła od strony trybun Clair, Ledian zaś podleciała do mnie osłabiona stosowaniem Podwójnego Ostrza, jednak również bardzo z siebie zadowolona i faktycznie zatruć się nie zdążyła.  
- Koniec. Tym samym wynikiem trzy do dwóch walkę wygrywa trener Tori i otrzymuje Odznakę Jadu. Dziękuję za rozegranie dobrego pojedynku. - oznajmił sędzia, ukłoniwszy się, po czym udał w stronę wyjścia ze stadionu.  
- Świetna robota. - pochwaliłem podopieczną, pokazując jednocześnie odznakę, jaką wręczyła mi właśnie Liderka, metalowy krążek, przypominający bardziej zieloną kroplę.  
- Tak Tori, to był dobry pojedynek. Nie muszę mówić, że kombinacje z masowym ostrzałem HyperPromieniem stosuję tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, ale jak widzę dla ciebie i tak nie był to problem. - pochwaliła kobieta.  
- Toriś, powinnam zrobić ci awanturę za to, że znowu sobie utrudniasz. - zaczęła z poirytowaną miną Clair, gdy wraz z Maxem podeszła do nas.  
- Jakie "utrudniasz"? Przecież dobrze poszło. - odparłem spokojnie.  
- W porównaniu z Krakowem... – westchnęła dziewczyna.  
- Czyli to już trzynasta? - wtrącił się Max z dziwnym uśmiechem.  
- No tak, dobrze liczysz Młody, ale to takie dziwne? - zapytała trenerka.  
- Przesąd. - odparł krótko chłopak, a widząc że to tłumaczenie nie wystarczy, uzupełnił - Trzynastka jest uważana za pechową liczbę i co za tym idzie bardzo mało trenerów decyduje się z taką liczbą odznak stawać do walki w Finałach Ligi Pokemon. Dlatego ci ambitniejsi zwykle kończą na dwunastu, no a super ambitni mają ich czternaście, czasem piętnaście.  
- Aha, no ale nas to i tak nie dotyczy. Toriś skończy na osiemnastu. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- Dobrze powiedziane. - pokiwała głową Liderka, aby następnie zapytać - Teraz udajecie się do Wrocławia?  
- Dokładnie, Lodowe Pokemony to będzie ciekawe wyzwanie. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
- Toriś nie rozkręcaj się za bardzo. - szepnęła rozbawiona moją reakcją Clair.  
- Powodzenia w takim razie i zapewne do zobaczenia na finałach. - pożegnała nas Katarzyna.  
Opuściliśmy więc stadion, a po krótkiej naradzie zdecydowaliśmy wrócić do Punktu Medycznego. Lanturn, Elekid i Ledian mogły porządnie wypocząć po pojedynku, my zaś spędziliśmy resztę dnia na zwiedzaniu miasta, od czasu do czasu tłumacząc napotkanym przechodniom, że Clair to wcale nie jest tą dziewczyną, co wczoraj została Wice Miss i jest tylko do niej podobna. Jutrzejszym rankiem zaś trzeba było ruszać w dalszą drogę, do zdobycia zostało już tylko pięć odznak, a do Finałów Ligi Pokemon było coraz bliżej.


	141. Kradzież w Gliwicach

ODCINEK 141: KRADZIEŻ W GLIWICACH.

Kontynuowaliśmy naszą podróż trenerską, chociaż obecnie wyglądała ona nieco inaczej niż dotychczas. Jako że tereny przez które wędrowaliśmy były dość mocno zaludnione, to i w praktyce ledwo opuściliśmy jedno miasteczko, a już wkraczaliśmy do kolejnego, przez co pól i łąk było bardzo mało, a lasów niemal w ogóle. Wieczorem dotarliśmy do kolejnego, tym razem większego miasta - Gliwic, gdzie po nocy spędzonej w Punkcie Medycznym, zamierzaliśmy udać się w dalszą podróż, lecz jak zwykle na miejscu okazało się, że nasze plany muszą ulec zmianie.  
- No Toriś, chyba powinnam cię pochwalić, zaczynasz wstawać o normalnej porze. - oznajmiła Clair, gdy po śniadaniu kończyliśmy pakowanie i szykowaliśmy w dalszą drogę.  
- Jeśli alternatywą są pobudki jakie mogłabyś mi fundować, to chyba nie mam wyjścia. – odparłem zgodnie z prawdą.  
- No wiesz, z tego co słyszałam, gdy ja wstawałam z łóżka, ty jeszcze smacznie chrapałeś, więc jak ci tak bardzo zależy... – dziewczyna nie kończąc zdania posłała mi dobrze znany, złośliwy uśmiech..  
Max jak zwykle obserwował z rozbawieniem nasze przegadywanki, nie wtrącając się i nie przeszkadzając, kończąc jednocześnie pakowanie. Gdy kilka minut później zeszliśmy na dół Punktu Medycznego i odebraliśmy nasze Pokemony, do budynku wpadł młody, najwyżej dziesięcioletni chłopak i od progu oznajmił podekscytowany:  
- Słyszałaś najnowsze wieści? Złodzieje! Złodzieje, u nas! Konkretnie w muzeum! Tego jeszcze nie było! Wreszcie "Świeżak" będzie miał co robić.  
- Nie "Świeżak", tylko Strażnik Pokemon, tyle razy ci mówiłam. - wzdychając upomniała go dziewczyna opiekująca się Punktem Medycznym.  
- Hmm? - spojrzałem znacząco na Clair, a trenerka skrytykowała mnie z udawanym oburzeniem:  
- Toriś nie wygłupiaj się, dobrze wiesz, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.  
- Co konkretnie skradziono? - zapytał tymczasem Max.  
- Nooo... Tego nie wiem. - odparł chłopak drapiąc po głowie, po czym dodał szybko - Ale jak pójdziecie do muzeum, to na pewno wam powiedzą.  
- Jasne, zobaczymy w jakie kłopoty pakuję was tym razem... Tak to było Toriś? - zapytała złośliwie Clair, udając do wyjścia i wypuszczając jednocześnie wypoczętego Absola.  
- Mniej więcej... - odparłem, zastanawiając się też, czy to aby jednak nie działało w drugą stronę i to my przyciągaliśmy kłopoty do miast i miasteczek, które mijaliśmy w podróży.  
Opuściwszy Punkt Medyczny zauważyliśmy, że młody chłopak wyszedł za nami i teraz z zainteresowaniem obserwując Absola zapytał:  
- Jesteście trenerami co to odznaki zbierają, no nie? Tacy to są fajni, też taki będę za kilka lat.  
- Eee... Jasne, to miło i w ogóle... - odparła niezbyt przekonująco Clair.  
- Muzeum jest niedaleko, właściwe stąd je widać, chodźcie to was zaprowadzę. - po tych słowach ruszył szybko we wskazanym przez siebie kierunku.  
- Uroczo... - westchnęła trenerka.  
- Tak Clair, pamiętamy, że nie lubisz dzieci, ale nie przesadzaj, on jest niewiele młodszy ode mnie. - zauważył Max.  
- Tu bardziej chodzi o przesadna nadgorliwość. Mam nadzieję, że jak dojdziemy do tego całego muzeum, to się odczepi. - mruknęła dziewczyna, idąc za naszym "przewodnikiem". Absol rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem dreptał za nią, zaś wypuszczony przeze mnie Noctowl, po zrozumieniu sytuacji, leciał już w stronę dachu budynku do którego zmierzaliśmy, aby tam na nas zaczekać.  
Po kilku minutach faktycznie dotarliśmy na miejsce, czyli przed spory budynek, nad którego wejściem wisiał napis głoszący: "Muzeum Geologii". Główne drzwi były jednak zamknięte, a zawieszona na nich kartka zapewne informowała o obecnej sytuacji. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy tak po prostu wpuszczą nas do środka, wszak strażnikami nie byliśmy, a dodatkowo jak na razie nikt nas nie kojarzył jako "wielkich i fajnych trenerów", jak to określała Clair. Musiałem jednak przyznać, że z tego drugiego to akurat się cieszyłem.  
- No i jesteśmy. - oznajmił zadowolony "przewodnik" wskazując na drzwi, które właśnie się otworzyły a budynek opuszczał starszy mężczyzna, zapewne kustosz, a towarzyszył mu chłopak niewiele od nas starszy, jeśli nie w naszym wieku, ubrany w tradycyjny zielony uniform Strażnika Pokemon.  
- Nie ma wątpliwości, nic innego nie zginęło. Nie rozumiem tego, wszak było tam wiele innych, o wiele cenniejszych kamieni... - kiwając głową chłopak przerwał mężczyźnie:  
- Tak, rozumiem. Proszę się nie martwić, zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby odzyskać to co skradziono.  
- Mam nadzieję, że ci się uda. - odparł kustosz.  
- Jasne, że mi się uda. Między innymi takimi problemami się zajmujemy, więc to moje zadanie. - z pewnością w głosie oznajmił strażnik.  
- Znowu szpanujesz! - zawołał "przewodnik", a gdy kustosz ze strażnikiem zwrócili na niego uwagę, młody chłopak wskazawszy na nas oznajmił:  
- Trenerzy Pokemon, powiedzieli że chcą pomóc, więc ich przyprowadziłem.  
- Dzięki mały, ale naprawdę nie potrzebuje pomocy. - odparł strażnik spokojnie.  
- To ty tak twierdzisz. - po tych słowach młody chłopak szybko się oddalił, znikając między pobliskimi zabudowaniami.  
- Ehh... - strażnik pokręcił tylko krytycznie głową, po czym uważnie przyjrzał się nam i naszym Pokom.  
- Witaj, tak jak mówił ten mały przybyliśmy pomóc. Więc... Co dokładnie ukradziono? - zapytała bez zbędnych wstępów Clair.  
- Hmm... A kim ty właściwie jesteś, że się tym interesujesz? - odparł nieufnie chłopak.  
- A jasne, zapomniałam dokonać prezentacji. - uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie trenerka, po czym szepnęła cicho i krytycznie - Faktycznie "Świeżak", żeby nas nie poznać.  
- Przepraszamy za nadgorliwość tej tutaj. - na wszelki wypadek wolałem interweniować, nim Clair wda się w kłótnię ze strażnikiem, na co zaczynało się zapowiadać - Jestem Tori, to Max, a nadgorliwa trenerka to Clair i tak jak mówi chcieliśmy wam pomóc, gdyż... Powiedzmy, że mieliśmy już do czynienia z tego typu problemami. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Mieliście do czynienia? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie kustosz.  
- Wędrujemy tu i tam, zbieramy odznaki, łapiemy Poki, więc i różne przygody się przy okazji przeżyło. Jeśli słyszał pan o kłopotach w Malborku, to właśnie my byliśmy tymi trenerami, którzy je rozwiązali. - wtrąciła się Clair, posyłając mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, będące krytyką przeszkadzania jej w prowadzeniu rozmowy.  
- Dodatkowo znamy się na tropieniu, mamy przeszkolone do tego Pokemony... W pewnym sensie przynajmniej, więc... - przedstawiał nasze kwalifikacje Max.  
- Dziękuje wam, może faktycznie zdołacie do czegoś dojść. Ja nie mam pojęcia jak to rozumieć. Muzeum jest duże, różne zbiory zawiera, także cennych kamieni szlachetnych, a jedyne co zginęło to tak zwany "Kosmiczny Kamień".  
- Ciekawe... Badano go, miał jakieś dziwne właściwości? - zapytał Max.  
- Badano owszem, ale nic niezwykłego nie wykryto, wbrew temu, co początkowo zakładano. - odparł mężczyzna.  
Fanatyczne błyski w oczach Clair jasno dawały do zrozumienia, że ostatnie słowa bardzo ją zainteresowały, lecz nim zdążyła zadać pytanie, do rozmowy wtrącił się strażnik:  
- Naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żeby oni byli wykwalifikowani do prowadzenia tego typu zadań, a co za tym idzie, podawanie im tak istotnych informacji dotyczących sprawy włamania...  
- Oho, ktoś tu jest zazdrosny. - przerwała mu obojętnie Clair.  
- Daj spokój. - szepnąłem cicho, mając nadzieję na powstrzymanie ewentualnej awantury, jednak reakcja strażnika niezbyt to ułatwiała.  
- Nie zazdrosny dziewczynko, tylko nie sądzę, aby amatorzy dali sobie radę z czymś, co jest zadaniem dla zawodowców.  
Westchnąłem, słysząc dawne "zakazane słowo", po którym tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach Clair nie robiła awantury. Wprawdzie z tego co zauważyłem, po rozwiązaniu swych problemów w Nowym Sączu, trenerka już tak nerwowo nie reagowała na określenia, które przypominały jej o przeszłości, jednak z wrednego uśmiechu jaki zagościł na jej twarzy wiedziałem, że tym razem nie będzie się powstrzymywać.  
- Ci amatorzy sama nie wiem ile razy udowodnili, że są lepsi od każdego Strażnika Pokemon, jakiego spotkali na swojej drodze, a więc od ciebie również... "Świeżaku". - odparła kpiąco dziewczyna.  
- Akurat przezwiska na mnie nie podziałają, gdyż doskonale wiem, że jestem początkujący i w poważnej sprawie nie miałem okazji się wykazać, ale to się zmieni. - spokojnie powiedział strażnik, po czym wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni zeszyt i długopis, kontynuował - Właściwie nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby zacząć od was. Od jak dawna jesteście w mieście?  
- A co to ma za znaczenie? Sugerujesz coś może? - zapytała złośliwie Clair, a stojący obok niej Absol warknął dodatkowo pod adresem strażnika.  
- Cóż... Ty mi powiedz. - odpal wyzywająco chłopak. Gdy zobaczyłem, że Max posyła mi ponaglające spojrzenie, kiwnąłem tylko głową wzdychając. Młody trener miał rację, nie było sensu tracić czasu na słowne przegadywanki złośliwej dziewczyny i początkującego strażnika i teraz trzeba było interweniować i po raz kolejny zapanować nad charakterem Clair.  
- Dobra, wystarczy! - powiedziałem stanowczo.  
- Toriś, nie przeszkadzaj w zabawie. - skrytykowała mnie trenerka.  
- Tak, właśnie, ty się bawisz, a złodzieje uciekają. Mamy tu chyba ważniejsze i poważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, pamiętasz? - zapytałem.  
- No niby tak, ale on... - tu wskazała na strażnika, który teraz zaczął się nam uważniej przyglądać. Ja natomiast patrzyłem stanowczo na trenerkę i czekałem. Kiedyś coś takiego niewiele by dało, ale teraz... Po dłuższej chwili Clair westchnęła głośno i odpuściwszy sobie słowne zaczepki, kręciła krytycznie głową, mrucząc coś cicho.  
- Jeśli masz wątpliwości co do naszej uczciwości, to wystarczy jeden telefon, zapewne nawet do centrum w Katowicach, chociaż tam akurat w niczym nie pomagaliśmy, aby udowodnić naszą prawdomówność. - powiedziałem.  
- No tak, ja o was słyszałem. Tori, Clair i Max, prawda? - ożywił się kustosz, do tej pory tylko obserwując sprzeczkę z boku - Marian możesz być spokojny, to dobre dzieciaki, więc razem stworzycie świetny zespół.  
- Nie jestem pewny... - westchnął chłopak, nadal się nam przyglądając nieufnie, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy faktycznie należał do tych nielicznych strażników, którzy jeszcze nie słyszeli o naszych wyczynach.  
- Nie przejmuj się Clair, tak naprawdę to miła dziewczyna, po prostu... - zacząłem przekonywać chłopaka do zmiany nastawienia, lecz widząc mordercze spojrzenie, jakie posłała mi trenerka, przerwałem w pół słowa.  
- Skoro prezentację zapoznawczą mamy za sobą, może pozwolicie nam dokonać oględzin miejsca kradzieży? Jakieś ślady być może zostały, poza tym... - tu Max zwrócił się do strażnika - Marian, tak? Masz jakieś Pokemony?  
- No cóż... - chłopak wypuścił niebieskiego dwunożnego stworka, który zaczął nas obserwować z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.  
- Marshtomp, połączenie Wody i Ziemi, do walki dobry, ale do tropienia niezbyt. - pokiwał głową młody trener.  
- Otóż to, węchu za dobrego nie ma, więc jeśli chcecie faktycznie pomóc... Cóż, zapraszam do środka. - Marian widocznie pogodził się z sytuacją, a po otwarciu drzwi gestem zaprosił, abyśmy weszli do budynku.  
- No nareszcie, Absol jak poczujesz coś dziwnego, lub niepokojącego, dawaj znać. - poinstruowała stworka trenerka.  
Weszliśmy więc do wnętrza Muzeum Geologii, strażnik z kustoszem i Marshtompem prowadzili, Max za nimi, uważnie wszystko obserwując. Obok niego dreptał Absol z nosem przy ziemi, a za nim Clair. Ja zamykałem nasz pochód. Noctowl ostatecznie został na zewnątrz, zaś Bellosoma przez szybkość porannych wypadków Max nawet nie zdążył wypuścić i stworek nadal przebywał w PokeBallu.  
- To tutaj. Kamień był w tej gablocie. Złodzieje rozbili szybę i weszli przez okno, uprzednio wpuszczając Zubata, który zniszczył kamerę, tym samym uszkadzając monitoring. - wyjaśnił kustosz, wprowadzając nas do pomieszczenia z kilkoma kamieniami, znajdującymi się za szybami, lub w gablotach.  
- Te kamulce na zbyt cenne nie wyglądają. - stwierdziła Clair, oglądając jeden z nich z bliska.  
- Bo nie są cenne, przynajmniej nie z punktu widzenia tak zwanych "poszukiwaczy skarbów". Ot ciekawostki geologiczne. To co oglądasz to na przykład skorupa Anoritha, Starożytnego Pokemona, obecnie niemal niespotykanego. - wyjaśnił kustosz.  
- Niemal... - mruknęła trenerka, po czym mrugnęła do mnie porozumiewawczo. No tak, dzięki odnalezieniu "skarbu" Niedzickiego Zamku ona miała takiego stworka.  
- Śladów brak, szybka i profesjonalna robota. Właściwie mógłbym nawet stwierdzić, że to nie ludzie, a Pokemony mogły wynieść ten kamień. - Max tymczasem dokonywał oględzin miejsca kradzieży i dzielił się na bieżąco swymi spostrzeżeniami.  
- No ale hej, same Poki chyba nie zrobiłyby tu włamania, no nie? - zapytała Clair.  
- Nie, co do tego, że polecenia wydawali im ludzie nie ma wątpliwości. Jak skończycie tu oględziny, to mogę wam pokazać, co zdołało się nagrać. - kustosz wskazał na miejsce pod sufitem, gdzie wisiała mocno pogryziona kamera.  
- Chciałem ją zdjąć, bo może się urwać i spaść komuś na głowę, ale Strażnik zabronił, żeby, jak to powiedział, "nie zacierać śladów".  
- Hmm... - Max pokiwał głowa i zaczął oglądać kamerę, następnie pokręcił się trochę wokół pustej gabloty, oraz resztek szkła pod wybitym oknem. Zapewne szukał jakiegoś tropu, lecz niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Podobnie zresztą jak Absolowi, który z nosem przy ziemi okrążył kilkakrotnie całe pomieszczenie, a w końcu przydreptał do Clair kręcąc przecząco głową.  
- Nic nie wyczuł. Wąsacz pewnie też nie da rady, bo nikogo już tu nie ma. - stwierdziła trenerka, głaszcząc jednocześnie Poka w podziękowaniu za pomoc.  
- No to co teraz? - zapytałem.  
- Obejrzymy nagranie, a potem... Cóż, w najgorszym wypadku trzeba będzie pokręcić się trochę po mieście, jako trenerzy nie będziemy wzbudzać podejrzeń, w odróżnieniu od Strażnika Pokemon. - wyjaśniła Clair, a z jej miny wywnioskowałem, że może mieć jakiś pomysł.  
- Tak, chodźmy. - pokiwał głową Max.  
Chwilę później byliśmy już w pokoju, który służył kustoszowi za gabinet. Na biurku stał niewielki monitor, na którym miało zostać puszczone nagranie.  
- Na szczęście mamy bardzo dobry sprzęt i nawet gdy kamera zostaje zniszczona, w głównej bazie zachowane są wszystkie jej nagrania z ostatnich kilku godzin. - wyjaśnił kustosz, po czym włączył krótki filmik, na którym zobaczyliśmy, jak za oknem muzeum mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu rozbija okno, przez które wpuszcza następnie Zubata. Mały Pokemon szybko doleciał do ekranu i wyglądało to tak, jakby starał się go zjeść, a kilka sekund później obraz zniknął. Niestety z powodu ciemności, oraz faktu, że złodziej był ubrany na czarno, niewiele można było ustalić co do jego sylwetki, a nawet płci.  
- Niezbyt dużo tego, ale faktycznie wygląda na profesjonalną robotę. - pokiwała głową Clair.  
- Tyle to i ja wiem. - mruknął Strażnik Pokemon.  
- Co teraz? Mamy jakieś pomysły? - znów zapytałem.  
- Może... Potrzebuję mapę miasta. W miarę dokładną. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- No z tym nie ma problemu, Marian ma taką u siebie, całą ścianę mu zajmuje. - odparł kustosz, wskazując na chłopaka.  
- Nie całą, tylko najwyżej pół, no i przecież muszę mieć zaznaczone najważniejsze punkty w mieście, gdzie dzieje się coś złego. - zaprotestował strażnik.  
- Dobra, dobra, no to pokaż nam tą swoją mapę, a ja zobaczę ile tych punktów na nią naniosłeś. - po tych słowach Clair udała się do wyjścia z muzeum.  
- Ona naprawdę coś wymyśliła? - powiedziałem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.  
- No widzisz Tori, powinieneś bardziej ją doceniać. - odparł Max.  
Opuściliśmy więc muzeum. Kustosz został w środku, aby oczekiwać rezultatów naszego śledztwa, zaś Strażnik Pokemon, nadal nie do końca przekonany, zaprowadził nas do swego biura, mieszczącego się w niewielkim budynku, będącym miejscowym posterunkiem strażniczym. Marshtompa zawrócił jeszcze w muzeum i teraz jedynie Absol nam towarzyszył, gdyż Noctowl jak zwykle przeleciawszy z jednego dachu na drugi, rozsiadł się wygodnie i kontynuował drzemkę.  
- Proszę bardzo, mapa Gliwic. - powiedział chłopak, otwierając drzwi do swego gabinetu, w którym na ścianie wisiała faktycznie spora mapa miasta.  
- No nieźle. Nie minęło wiele czasu, ale już na oko widzę, że tu i tam nieco się pozmieniało. - stwierdziła Clair podchodząc do mapy i uważnie ją oglądając.  
- Hm? Chcesz powiedzieć, że mieszkałaś tutaj? - zapytał strażnik zainteresowany.  
- Niezupełnie. Powiedzmy, że było to miejsce mojej pracy. - podparła wymijająco trenerka, a ja i Max zrozumieliśmy już, co ma na myśli. W Katowicach okazało się, że zna te tereny, gdyż to właśnie tutaj działała, gdy jako "Zagubiona Dziewczynka" okradała bogatych należąc do "Pięknej Młodzieży". Obecna reakcja wskazywała zaś na to, że Gliwice również nie są dla niej obcym miastem.  
- Dobra, pierwsze pytanie, od jak dawna jesteś tu strażnikiem?- zapytała chłopaka Clair.  
- A co to ma być? Przesłuchanie? - odparł poirytowany Marian.  
- Nie, po prostu chcę wiedzieć na ile jesteś zorientowany w różnych mniej lub bardziej nielegalnych miejscach w twoim mieście. - wyjaśniła spokojnie trenerka.  
- No cóż... Trzy miesiące... Niecałe... - odpowiedział nieco zmieszany chłopak, a z jego miny wywnioskowałem, że dopiero teraz dowiedział się, że coś w Gliwicach może być nie tak.  
- Spokojnie, największe problemy zniknęły stąd niecałe cztery lata temu, gdy strażnicy zrobili nalot na bazę pewnej bandy zajmującej się okradaniem i zastraszaniem ludzi wpływowych i bogatych. - dziewczyna mówiła to obojętnie, ale doskonale rozumiałem o co dokładnie jej chodzi.  
- Sugerujesz, że teraz ta baza może być kryjówka złodziei? - zapytał Max.  
- Jeśli nawet, to bardziej na tymczasowy pobyt, ale tak, to może być dobry punkt wyjścia, skoro od kradzieży nie minęło wiele czasu, a złodzieje uważają strażnika za amatora. - odparła dziewczyna, a gdy Marian chciał zaprotestować, wskazała na południowy kraniec mapy i zapytała - Bywasz tam często?  
- To prawie granica miasta. Trochę magazynów, kilka domów popadających w ruinę. Byłem tam raz czy dwa, ale nie widzę powodu, aby... - chłopak urwał, widząc że Clair kręci krytycznie głową.  
- Dobra, idziemy. Jak będziemy na miejscu Pierzak zrobi oblot, Wąsacz obada teren. No i sugeruję mieć Pokemony w pogotowiu. - zarządziła trenerka.  
- Radzę się z nią nie sprzeczać. -mruknął cicho Max, widząc, że strażnik znów chce protestować.  
Ruszyliśmy szybko ulicami Gliwic, do miejsca wskazanego na mapie przez dziewczynę. Strażnik starał się prowadzić, tyle że główniejszymi ulicami, więc gdy tylko Clair zaczęła rozpoznawać otoczenie, zmieniliśmy trasę na boczne uliczki, dzięki czemu o wiele mniej rzucaliśmy się w oczy.  
- Niedługo będziemy na miejscu. - powiedział Marian, bowiem faktycznie teraz mijaliśmy już tylko stare domy, a w oddali dostrzegłem kilka większych hal magazynowych.  
- Dobra, tylko co teraz? Pierzak robi oblot, czy... - dziewczyna nie dokończyła zdania, bowiem Alakazam pojawił się tuż obok niej, co bardzo zaskoczyło strażnika.  
"Kilka osób. Sześć albo nawet siedem, ale Poków obok nich nie ma. Są spokojni, właściwie może to nie ich szukamy." - usłyszałem Psycho-Poka, gdy wskazał łyżkami kierunek pokazany przez Clair i dokonał szybkiej analizy sytuacji.  
- Jeśli są w porządku, to wejdziemy jakby nigdy nic. W końcu Strażnicy Pokemon inspekcje niezapowiedziane mogą robić.- odparła spokojnie dziewczyna.  
- Wy naprawdę robicie to nie pierwszy raz. - mruknął Marian z podziwem.  
- Tak, powiedzmy, że połowa tego co o nas mówią w Lidze to prawda. - powiedziałem.  
- Czyli idziemy? - zapytał Max, a w jego ręku dostrzegłem PokeBall zapewne z Bellososmem.  
- Jasne, jak nie mam racji, to spróbujemy gdzie indziej, ale jeśli mam... - po tych słowach Clair ruszyła odważnie przed siebie, aby po kilku krokach zatrzymać się i posłać ponaglające spojrzenie strażnikowi.  
- Tak, tak, rozumiem. Idę już, idę. - wzdychając Marian ruszył za dziewczyna, a ja, Max, Absol i Alakazam za nim. Noctowl leciał nieopodal, zapewne aby spełniać rolę dodatkowego wsparcia, na wypadek nieoczekiwanego ataku.  
- No i jesteśmy. "Świeżak", działaj. - szepnęła Clair, gdy staliśmy ukryci za ogrodzeniem na wpół zawalonego domu, za którym znajdował się magazyn.  
- Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie wystawiacie. - odparł cicho chłopak, po czym wypuścił Marshtompa i odważnie ruszył przed siebie, w stronę wejścia o hali.  
"Siedzą w środku. Sześć osób, siódmy przy drzwiach, zapewne strażnik." - poinstruował dodatkowo Alakazam, a idący chłopak kiwnął tylko głową. Byłem ciekaw, czy nie jest to aby pierwszy jego kontakt, z umysłowym sposobem porozumiewania Psycho-Poków.  
- Strażnik Pokemon na kontrolę! Wiecie, że nie wolno tu przebywać?! - oznajmił chłopak stanowczo, stukając jednocześnie w drzwi hali. Z wnętrza dobiegł nas głośny gwizd, po nim zaś drzwi się otworzyły i na zewnątrz wyszło trzech mężczyzn, patrząc z rozbawieniem na Mariana.  
- Strażnik Pokemon? Taki dzieciak? - zapytał kpiąco jeden z nich.  
- I co nam zrobisz? Połaskoczesz?- zapytał drugi.  
Marshtomp stojący obok chłopaka warknął gniewnie, zaś niezrażony Marian zapytał:  
- Z pewnych źródeł podejrzewam, że wiecie coś o kradzieży, jaka miała miejsce w muzeum geologii. Co robiliście tej nocy?  
- Spaliśmy, a co można w nocy robić? - odparł jeden z mężczyzn. Byliśmy zbyt daleko, aby widzieć jego twarz i ewentualne nerwowe reakcje, ale Alakazam nie miał tego problemu.  
"Kłamie." - oznajmił krótko, po czym trącając łyżką Clair, pokiwał głową z uznaniem - "No Wariatko dobra robota. Miałaś rację."  
- Dzięki Wąsacz, to chyba wkraczamy. - odparła dziewczyna wychodząc zza ogrodzenia i po chwili będąc świetnie widoczną przez trójkę mężczyzn. Absol dreptał obok niej, zaś ja i Max nie mając innego wyjścia ruszyliśmy za nimi.  
- A to co? Wsparcie? - zapytał lekko zaniepokojony jeden ze złodziei.  
- Owszem. jeśli zechcecie współpracować, nie stanie się wam... - strażnik nie dokończył, bowiem nagle silny i szybki kopniak jednego z mężczyzn powalił go na ziemię. Marshtomp natychmiast zaatakował, strzelając sporym strumieniem wody, jednak wyglądało na to, że złodziejom nie w głowie walka, gdyż rzucili się do ucieczki.  
- Ej, tak to się nie bawię! - krzyknęła Clair, a Absol warknąwszy gniewnie, rzucił się w pościg.  
- Faktycznie, tego nie przewidzieliśmy. - mruknąłem, aby następnie gwizdnąć na Noctowla i dać znać Poke-Sowie, aby ruszyła do ataku. Spodziewaliśmy się bowiem zarówno zwykłej walki z Pokami, jak i niespodzianek i ataku z zaskoczenia, ale ucieczka?  
- Alakazam nie trafiłby jednego z nich łyżkami? - zapytał Max.  
"Dobry pomysł." - pochwalił go Pokemon, po czym cisnął mocno swymi oryginalnymi pociskami, które minęły w niewielkiej odległości Clair i w trochę większej Absola i zniknęły we wnętrzu hali.  
- Wąsacz, uważaj trochę! - krzyknęła jeszcze dziewczyna, po czym usłyszeliśmy głośny brzęk, gdy łyżki trafiły w cel.  
"Jeden leży, reszta ucieka." - analizował na bieżąco sytuację Psycho-Pok.  
- Niech wieją, jeden powinien wystarczyć! - znów krzyknęła Clair, teraz będąc już w środku hali i dobiegając do leżącego mężczyzny.  
- Jestem niewinny! Nic nie zrobiłem! Nie macie prawa! - wykrzykiwał szybko.  
- Tak ,tak, a Pokemony nie powinny atakować ludzi. - mruknęła trenerka, podchodząc do niego, a widząc, że złodziej chce wykorzystać sytuację i kopnąć ją w kostkę, szybko podskoczyła, po czym wylądowała na stopie napastnika.  
- Nie rób tego więcej. - powiedziała groźnie.  
- Hej, nie znęcaj się nad nim. - zareagowałem, gdy wraz z Maxem i Pokemonami dobiegliśmy do dziewczyny i jej "jeńca".  
- Sam zaczął. Chciałam mu tylko uświadomić, że ma do czynienia z profesjonalistką. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair.  
- No więc, jest pan aresztowany pod zarzutem kradzieży "Kosmicznego Kamienia" z muzeum geologii. - oznajmił uroczyście Marian.  
- Nie macie dowodów, a ja nic nie powiem. - warknął złodziej z pewnością w głosie.  
- Jasne, że nie. - mruknęła sarkastycznie Clair.  
"Reszta uciekła. Są poza moim zasięgiem." - oznajmił tymczasem Alakazam.  
- W porządku, na razie to wystarczy. Szanowny pan raczy iść z nami, bo jak nie... - dziewczyna wskazała na Absola, który warknął gniewnie, jednocześnie prezentując swe ostre pazury.  
- I ty im na to pozwalasz? - mężczyzna skrytykował Strażnika Pokemon wstając powoli z ziemi. Leżące obok niego łyżki zostały już przywołane przez Alakazama i teraz Psycho-Pok kiwnąwszy głową na pożegnanie, zniknął w PokeBallu.  
Misja została wykonana jedynie częściowo, banda złodziei zwiała, co było nieco dziwne, gdyż wiedzieliśmy, że mają Pokemony, więc powinni podjąć walkę. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy mogli to być ludzie, z którymi już mieliśmy kiedyś do czynienia i uciekli, ponieważ nas rozpoznali i wiedzieli, że nie mają szans na wygranie pojedynku Pokemon. Na szczęście jeden z nich został aresztowany, istniała więc szansa, że dowiemy się jaki jest cel złodziei i do czego im jest potrzebny, z pozoru bezwartościowy, "Kosmiczny Kamień"...


	142. Dopaść złodziei

ODCINEK 142: DOPAŚĆ ZŁODZIEI.

- "Świeżak" się guzdrze. Ja już dawno bym zmusiła tego facia, do powiedzenia wszystkiego co wie. - mruknęła znudzona Clair.  
- Wiesz, że zeznania wymuszone siłą, są w świetle prawa nieważne? - przypomniał jej Max.  
- Ale jaką siłą? Jakie wymuszone? Po prostu wytłumaczyłabym kolesiowi, że współpraca z nami, to najlepsze dla niego rozwiązanie. - odparła trenerka.  
- Taaa... Wytłumaczyłabyś spokojnie i kulturalnie. – powiedziałem sceptycznie.  
Wprawdzie sam nie wierzyłem, że Marianowi, początkującemu Strażnikowi Pokemon, uda się wyciągnąć jakieś informacje od naszego jeńca, ale chłopak uparł się, że to jego rola. No cóż, może mu się uda i od mężczyzny dowie się, gdzie został zabrany "Kosmiczny Kamień", który skradziono w nocy z gliwickiego muzeum i co ważniejsze, po co właściwie to zrobiono. Kustosz został poinformowany o naszym sukcesie, jednak na posterunku się nie zjawił, gdyż wolał pilnować muzeum, na wypadek, gdyby po pierwszej kradzieży, miała się zdarzyć następna.  
- No wreszcie. I jak poszło? - zapytała Clair, gdy Marian wyszedł z pokoju, w którym grube kraty oddzielały celę i zamkniętego w niej obecnie mężczyznę od reszty posterunku.  
- Cóż... - zająknął się niepewnie chłopak.  
- Niech zgadnę, nic ci nie powiedział i nawymyślał od słabych amatorów? - kiwając głową stwierdziła dziewczyna.  
- Wcale taki słaby nie jestem. - starał się zaprotestować strażnik, ale spojrzenie trenerki odebrało mu resztki pewności siebie.  
- Nic nie powiedział? - tym razem pytanie zadał Max.  
- Nic. Twierdzi, że nie mam dowodów, aby trzymać go w celi i żąda wypuszczenia, bo jak nie, to napisze skargę do szefostwa.  
- No tak, bo ucieczka przed Strażnikiem Pokemon, to nie jest wystarczający dowód. - mruknęła ironicznie Clair.  
- Właściwe nie jest. Zgoda, został zatrzymany, ale przeszukanie nie wykazało powodów do dalszego trzymania go w celi. Dodatkowo zbadanie terenu magazynów, również nie daje podstaw... - Max widząc, że Clair posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie zdecydował, że lepiej dalsze tłumaczenia zachować dla siebie.  
- No dobra, ale co teraz? - zapytałem niepewnie. Po ostatnich przygodach i starciu z Manteufelem wiedziałem, że Alakazam ma jako takie rozeznanie w grzebaniu w umysłach innych, więc może dałby radę wydobyć informacje, od zatrzymanego przez nas mężczyzny. Z drugiej strony jednak miałem przeczucie, że coś takiego jest nielegalne, a "wyższe dobro" też nie jest wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem, do takich działań.  
- Teraz może czas, aby do akcji wkroczyli ci, którzy są lepsi od Ligi Pokemon. - podarła Clair ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
- Chcesz go przesłuchać po swojemu? – zapytałem, nie do końca przekonany do tego pomysłu.  
- Jak masz lepszą propozycję, to słucham, a jak nie... "Świeżak", wpuszczaj mnie do środka, a potem idź na spacer najlepiej! - odparła spokojnie trenerka.  
- Ej chwila, co ty chcesz zrobić? - strażnik starał się zaprotestować, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło, gdyż dziewczyna minąwszy go, wkroczyła do pokoju z celą i naszym więźniem.  
- Ehhh... - kręcąc krytycznie głową, poszedłem za nią, aby reagować, gdy trenerka zbyt się rozkręci z przesłuchaniem.  
- Cóż... Między innymi dlatego jesteśmy trenerami, a nie strażnikami. - Max starał się wyjaśnić nasze podejście zaniepokojonemu Marianowi, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło.  
Ostatecznie wszyscy stanęliśmy przed kratą, za która na pryczy siedział znudzony mężczyzna. Dodatkowo towarzyszył nam Absol Clair, Noctowl siedział na dach na zewnątrz, a reszta Pokemonów była w PokeBallach.  
- No co tam strażniczku, myślisz, że jak przyprowadzisz jeszcze kilka dzieciaków, to coś to zmienia? Już powiedziałem, nie masz dowodów, ani żadnych podstaw do trzymania mnie tutaj. Jak będziesz to przeciągał, to... - kpiący głos więźnia został przerwany przez Clair.  
- Wiesz koleś, coś ci się chyba pomyliło, bo ja to do bandy zwanej Strażnicy Pokemon z pewnością nie należę.  
- A kim ty jesteś dziewczynko? - mężczyzna przyjrzał się jej uważniej, lecz nie wyglądało na to, aby z kimkolwiek skojarzył trenerkę.  
- Dla lepszego efektu mogłabym powiedzieć, że twoim największym koszmarem, ale może darujmy sobie uprzejmości. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem dziewczyna - Wraz z kumplami zwinęliście w nocy kamulca z tutejszego muzeum, niezbyt cennego kamulca powinnam dodać. Pytanie brzmi: do czego jest wam potrzebny?  
W pierwszej chwili więzień chciał się roześmiać, ale stanowcza mina Clair i spojrzenie pełne wyższości, jakim go obdarzyła sprawiło, że się powstrzymał, Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a w końcu odparł:  
- Skąd pewność, że to my jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za tą kradzież? Może prowadzimy inne, nie do końca uczciwe, interesy i dlatego wystraszyliśmy się strażnika, co?  
- Nie kombinuj, bo mnie na to nie nabierzesz, ale skoro chcesz wyjaśnień... - Clair wskazała na mnie - Ten tutaj ma w swojej drużynie Psycho-Pokemona, nie takiego zwykłego, bowiem jest silny i z wieloma umiejętnościami, a Czytanie Umysłu jest jedną z nich. Dzięki temu bez trudu podeszliśmy pod waszą kryjówkę, jak również od razu wiedzieliśmy, że coś kręcicie. Oczywiście możesz nadal twierdzić, że z ukradzionym kamulcem nie masz nic wspólnego, jednak zapewniam cię, ze jeśli wspomniany Psycho-Pok zechce, to bez problemu wyczyta z twojej mózgownicy wszystkie potrzebne nam informacje.  
Dziewczyna przerwała swą przemowę i patrzyła znacząco na mężczyznę, po którym widać było, że coraz bardziej zaczyna tracić pewność siebie, jednak starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać i wyzywająco odparł:  
- Czy takie coś jest zgodne z prawem? To pod naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej można podciągnąć.  
- Akurat fizycznie nikt ci nic nie zrobi, chociaż jeśli chcesz, to znów możesz oberwać, gdyż to właśnie Psycho-Pok zdzielił cię swymi pociskami, gdy uciekałeś. - trenerka przerwała na moment, gdy więzień spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem - Tak, tak, Psycho-Pok z fizycznymi atakami, mówiłam już, że jest zdolny. Chociaż jeśli chodzi o czytanie umysłów, to musi jeszcze nad tym popracować, gdyż zdarzają mu się... Jak by to powiedzieć... Wypadki przy pracy? No wiesz, mózg zmieniony w galaretkę, czy coś w tym stylu...  
Strażnik chciał zaprotestować przeciwko działaniom trenerki, na szczęście w porę się powstrzymał. Nasz więzień zaś z niepokojem spoglądał to na dziewczynę, to na Mariana, który ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami, co finalnie zakończyło przesłuchanie.  
- Niech wam będzie. Jak powiem wam, gdzie mamy zapasową kryjówkę, to mnie puścicie? - wzdychając zapytał mężczyzna.  
- Od razu raczej nie, w końcu możesz pobiec do swoich i ich ostrzec, ale jak sprawa zostanie zakończona, to pewnie strażnik potraktuje cię ulgowo, czy tak? – na pytanie zadanie przez Clair, Marian pokiwał tylko głową.  
- No dobra, macie jakąś mapę? - zapytał więzień.  
- No tak, toto ze ściany jest za duże, żeby tu przynosić... Toriś? - zapytała Clair, a ja rozumiejąc, o co dziewczynie chodzi, podałem PokeEncyklopedię z mapą Gliwic. Może niezbyt dokładną, gdyż jedynie na potrzeby trenerów, ale do obecnej sytuacji wystarczyła.  
- Nie zepsuj. - mruknęła cicho trenerka, podając urządzenie mężczyźnie. Ten przyjrzawszy się ekranowi, wskazał północną część miasta.  
- Mniej więcej tutaj. Dużo zieleni, lasem to chyba nawet można nazwać, jak na śląskie warunki rzecz jasna. W każdym razie, łatwo o kryjówkę. - wyjaśnił - Szczegółów myślę, że nie muszę podawać, bo macie tego waszego Psycho-Pokemona.  
- Jasne, dzięki za niewymuszoną współpracę i życzymy miłego dnia. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair odebrawszy urządzenie i opuściwszy pokój z celą.  
- I co, juz? - zapytał nie do końca przekonany strażnik, ale gdy z Maxem i Absolem wyszliśmy za trenerką zrozumiał, że przesłuchanie zostało faktycznie zakończone.  
- No to mamy punkt odniesienia. – stwierdził Max, sprawdziwszy na dużej mapie miejsce wskazane przez więźnia.  
- Taaa... Jednak poszło ci lepiej, niż się spodziewałem. - pokiwałem głową, gratulując dziewczynie dobrze wykonanej roboty.  
- Czyli co teraz? Może wezwę wsparcie, a jakby znowu uciekali, to więcej strażników... – pomysł Mariana przerwało krytyczne kręcenie głową Clair.  
- Zacznijmy od tego, że ten facio jest cwańszy niż wygląda. To co wskazał może być kryjówka faktycznie, ale o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne, że to pułapka. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- Skąd ta pewność? - zapytał Max.  
- Przyjrzyj się Młody. To las jest, no może nie jakiś duży, w końcu wokół same miasta, ale jednak trochę zieleni jest. Hmm... Są tam jakieś budynki? - zapytała Mariana, a chłopak po chwili namysłu wyjaśnił:  
- Niewiele. Kiedyś był tam teren ćwiczebny dla trenerów i Pokemonów, ale potem zbudowano "fanowski stadion" i wszystko się do niego przeniosło, zaś Las Łabędzki, gdyż tak się nazywa, zarósł i obecnie mało kto się tam zapuszcza.  
- No to faktycznie kryjówka dobra, ale pułapka również. - pokiwała głową dziewczyna.  
- Idziemy? Za pierwszym razem zamiast walki złodzieje uciekali, więc można sądzić, że teraz też tak będzie. - stwierdziłem.  
- Druga wersja jest taka, że teraz będą przygotowani i że to tak naprawdę pułapka. - odparła Clair, aby po chwili namysłu jednak pokiwać głową i oznajmić - Zgoda, idziemy. Wąsacz będzie pilnował okolicy, poza tym Pierzak w lesie nie wzbudzi podejrzeń, więc może nas ostrzec, jakby co.  
- No to w drogę. - oznajmił optymistycznie Max, po czym udaliśmy się do wyjścia z posterunku.  
- "Świeżak" tez idziesz, zaprowadzisz nas najszybszą drogą. Co do jeńca, to bym się nim nie przejmowała zbytnio, raczej nie zwieje, a nawet gdyby... Czego trzeba to się dowiedzieliśmy! - zawołała jeszcze Clair, a ja w tym czasie gwizdnięciem obudziłem Noctowla, śpiącego jak zwykle na dachu budynku.  
I tak, ze wsparciem strażnika, udaliśmy się w kierunku Lasu Łabędzkiego, na drugie starcie ze złodziejami.

Na miejsce dotarliśmy pół godziny później. Faktycznie teren leśny był całkiem spory, z pewnością trudno go było nazwać parkiem, był na to za duży, a i jako takich ścieżek już nie było, gdyż wiele z nich pozarastało trawą i krzakami.  
- Budynki są mniej więcej w środku. Teoretycznie opuszczone, praktycznie czasem ktoś się tam zapuszcza. - wyjaśniaj strażnik cicho prowadząc.  
- Jeśli to pułapka, to bez różnicy, jeśli faktyczna kryjówka... Są w tych budynkach jakieś piwnice? - zapytała Clair.  
- Nie... Chyba nie... - odparł niepewnie chłopak.  
- Ehhh... - trenerka pokręciła tylko krytycznie głową. Faktem było, że Marian był początkującym strażnikiem, szkolenie zapewne przeszedł, ale do profesjonalizmu sporo mu brakowało. Zresztą sam przyznał, że funkcję objął ledwie trzy miesiące temu.  
- Oho, Absol chyba coś wyczuł. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na czarno-białego stworka, idącego obok strażnika.  
- Hmm... Ludzie, chodzili tu niedawno. - wyjaśniła mruknięcia Poka Clair.  
- To teraz pytanie, czy to nasi złodzieje, czy ktoś inny? - zacząłem się zastanawiać, ale odpowiedź nadeszła niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy między drzewami dostrzegłem Noctowla, który szybko nadleciawszy, hukaniem wyjaśnił, że nieopodal, obok starego budynku, siedzi trzech mężczyzn i prowadzi naradę, z której wynika, że spodziewają się kłopotów.  
- Heh, amatorzy. - pokręciła sceptycznie głową Clair.  
- Po prostu założyli, że będą mieć do czynienia tylko ze strażnikiem i nie przewidzieli naszego włączenia się do akcji. - odparł Max.  
- No dobra, idziemy. Skoro Wąsacz się nie pojawił, to znaczy, że nic nam nie grozi. - stwierdziła trenerka, ruszając odważnie za Absolem i Noctowlem, którzy prowadzili.  
- A to nie ja powinienem iść pierwszy? - zareagował niepewnie Marian.  
- W sumie... - zgodziłem się z chłopakiem, ale widząc, że Clair nie zwalnia kroku, westchnąłem i ruszyłem za nią.  
Po kilku minutach wyszliśmy na sporą polanę, na której znajdował się też stary budynek, wspomniany przez Poke-Sowę. Obecnie jednak nikogo już tu nie było.  
- No tak, wyczuli, albo usłyszeli, że się zbliżamy. - stwierdził Max.  
- Jako że niecierpliwa ze mnie osoba, to może darujcie sobie zabawy z niespodziewanym atakiem i... - okrzyk Clair został przerwany przez biały pocisk rzucony w jej kierunku i szybko sparowany przez Noctowla, który silnym uderzeniem odbił go w stronę z której nadleciał.  
- No i to mi się podoba. – oznajmiła entuzjastycznie dziewczyna, a obok niej stanął warczący groźnie Absol, gotów do walki.  
- To chyba Cubone. - powiedział Max, wskazując na brązowego dwunożnego stworka, który wyszedł nam na spotkanie. W ręku trzymał kość, którą wcześniej cisnął w dziewczynę, a dodatkowo na głowie miał białą czaszkę, służącą mu za hełm.  
- Typ Ziemia, szybki i zwinny, atakuje dystansowo, jak i w zwarciu. - niemal wyrecytował strażnik.  
- Dokładnie tak nowicjuszu. - pochwalił go mężczyzna, który pojawił się za brązowym Pokiem.  
- Jak na pułapkę, to coś was mało. - mruknęła podejrzliwie Clair, rozglądając na boki.  
- Bo nie spodziewaliśmy się udziału dodatkowych trenerów. - usłyszała w odpowiedzi od naszego przeciwnika, do którego teraz dołączyło dwóch kompanów z PokeBallami w rękach. Zapewne to właśnie tą trójkę widział wcześniej Noctowl.  
- Hmm... No to albo walka trzy na trzy i załatwiamy sprawę ekspresowo, albo... - tu Clair spojrzała znacząco na strażnika.  
- Tak, rozumiem. - Marian odważnie zrobił dwa kroki w stronę mężczyzn i oznajmił - Chcieliście się ze mną zmierzyć, więc macie szanse. - po czym wypuścił Marshtompa.  
- Ty tak na poważnie? - zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem jeden z naszych przeciwników, a przed nim pojawił się Bellsprout.  
- Hej ale uczciwie, jeden na jednego ,a nie... - Clair chciała zaprotestować, ale ku jej lekkiemu zdumieniu Marian z pewnym siebie uśmiechem skinął tylko głową, po czym polecił:  
- Wodna Broń w Cubone i uważaj na roślinnego.  
Marshtomp błyskawicznie wystrzelił strumień wody, wprawdzie ziemny Pok uskoczył przed nim, ale po pierwszym strzale nastąpił drugi, a później trzeci. Wodny stworek stosował nie tyle strumień, co raczej niewielkie strzały wodą, które niemal bombardowały jego przeciwnika.  
- Niezły jest. Dzikie Pnącza. - polecił trener Bellsprouta.  
- Kościorang, jak tylko go namierzysz. - zareagował tymczasem drugi z mężczyzn. Trzeci, z PokeBallem w ręce, na razie tylko się przyglądał, jak idzie walka jego towarzyszom.  
- Przewidywanie i uniki, potem Błotna Woda. - wydał tymczasem komendy Marian.  
Bellsprout kilkoma skokami znalazł się w pobliżu Marshtompa, który zdołał już się przygotować na jego ataki dzięki Przewidywaniu, a dodatkowo uniknął ciśniętej w jego kierunku kościanej maczugi. Roślinny stwor strzelił mocno zielonym pędem, którego wodny Pok zdołał uniknąć, po czym skontrował atak wytwarzając fale błotnistej wody.  
- Ochrona. - zareagował spokojnie Marian, gdy kościany pocisk zaczął zawracać, aby ponownie zaatakować Pokemona. Marshtomp uskoczywszy przed drugim biczem, wytwarzając cały czas błotną wodę, otoczył się dodatkowo zielonkawą mgiełką i to właśnie od niej odbił się pocisk Cubona, który teraz wodny stworek zręcznie chwycił w łapy.  
- Skubaniec, dobry jest. - pochwaliła strażnika Clair.  
Błotna Woda tymczasem mknęła w kierunku Cucona, oczekującego na powrót swego pocisku i teraz widząc, że chwilowo kościomaczugi nie da się odzyskać, stworek wykonał wysoki skok, celem uniknięcia wodnego ataku.  
- Dobrze wymierz. - polecił Marian, gdy Marshtomp warknąwszy potwierdzająco, podrzucił w górę kościany pocisk, po czym wystrzeliwszy niewielki strumień Wodnej Broni, celem nadania siły i szybkości pociskowi, skierował go wprost do właściciela. Bellsprout tymczasem, widząc że ataki pędami niewiele dają, gdyż przeciwnik ich unika, zaczął wytwarzać chmurę Usypiającego Proszku.  
- Trzęsienie Ziemi. - zareagował natychmiast strażnik.  
- Złap ją! - krzyknął zaniepokojony trener Cubona, jednak nie było to takie proste. Kościany pocisk leciał wprost na spadającego Poka, a siła z jaką został wystrzelony była zbyt wielka, aby być w stanie go opanować. Bellsporut natomiast musiał przerwać wytwarzanie proszku, gdyż niewielkie wstrząsy, wywołane przez podskoki Marshtompa, skutecznie go dekoncentrowały.  
- I znów Wodna Broń i jeden z głowy. - polecił Marian, gdyż faktycznie Cubone oberwawszy własną maczugą, był nieco zamroczony i niezgrabnie upadł na ziemię. Teraz więc, gdy wystrzelony został w niego spory strumień wodny, nie był w stanie dość szybko zareagować z unikiem i został przez niego niemal zmieciony, a uderzywszy w ścianę pobliskiego budynku, osunął się na ziemię nieprzytomny. Niestety stosując Wodną Broń Marshtomp musiał zrezygnować z ataku Trzęsieniem Ziemi, co postanowił wykorzystać Bellsprout, na powrót wytwarzając chmurę proszku, która otoczyła zarówno jego, jak i przeciwnika.  
- Błota Woda przed siebie. - spokojnie wydał komendę strażnik, a gdy wytworzona niewielka fala wody rozbiła się ledwo dwa metry przed błękitnym stworkiem, jej rozprysk usunął część unoszącego się w powietrzu pyłku.  
- I Lodowy Promień na koniec. - po spokojnie wdanej komendzie, Marshotmp wystrzelił w zaskoczonego Bellsprouta niewielki promień, aby nie tyle powalić przeciwnika, co go zamrozić i uczynić niezdolnym do dalszej walki.  
- Koniec. Ogłaszam, że wygrywa strażnik Marian. - powiedział z uśmiechem Max.  
- Taaa... "Świeżak" w końcu mnie zaskoczył pozytywnie. To co koledzy, bo widzę, że trzeci z was też ma Poka, walczymy dalej, czy się poddajecie i wreszcie pozwolicie nam... Hej! - ostatnie słowo Clair wykrzyknęła, gdy po szybkim zawróceniu podopiecznych, mężczyźni rzucili się do ucieczki.  
- Znowu... - westchnąłem zrezygnowany, gdy Absol z Noctowlem ruszyli już w pościg za naszymi przeciwnikami.  
- Toriś nie marudź, tylko za nimi! - ponagliła mnie Clair, wypuszczając dodatkowo Stantlera, a wskoczywszy mu na grzbiet, pomknęła za mężczyznami.  
- Oho, chyba straciła cierpliwość. – mruknąłem, widząc jak błyskawicznie dziewczyna dogania Asbola i znika w lesie, gdzie chwilę wcześniej uciekli złodzieje.  
- Czyli pozwalamy jej skończyć? - zapytał Max z PokeBallem w ręku.  
Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszeliśmy nieopodal odgłos uderzenia, a po chwili kolejny, poprzedzony wrzaskiem jednego z mężczyzn.  
- Taaa... Za bardzo się wczuwa. - westchnąłem ponownie, a obserwujący nas strażnik pokręcił krytycznie głową i powoli udał się za trenerką, Pokami i uciekinierami.  
Po chwili dotarliśmy już na miejsce, gdzie między drzewami leżał jeden ze złodziei, którego Clair najzwyczajniej w świecie stratowała, zaś drugi prawdopodobnie został potraktowany rogami Stantlera, gdyż siedział na ziemi, masując obolały bok, Trzeci z mężczyzn stał zrezygnowany pod drzewem, a obok niego warcząc gniewnie Absol prezentował swoje pazury. Na następnym drzewie siedział zaś Noctowl i obserwując całe pobojowisko, kręcił głową z dezaprobatą, podobnie zresztą jak Stantler, na którego grzbiecie ze zwycięską miną siedziała Clair.  
- Poddajecie się? - zapytał spokojnie strażnik.  
- A mamy wyjście? Skąd wytrzasnąłeś tą wariatkę? - warknął stratowany mężczyzna, starając mimo bólu wstać z ziemi.  
- Nie wariatkę, tylko trenerkę Pokemonów. I nie prowokuj, bo znowu możesz oberwać, pod pretekstem kontynuowania ucieczki. - powiedziała groźnie Clair, zeskakując z grzbietu Stantlera.  
- No więc, gdzie naprawdę jest wasza kryjówka? - zadał kolejne pytanie Marian.  
- Niedaleko stąd. Bardziej w głębi lasu, obok starego i częściowo zawalonego budynku, a dokładnie w jego piwnicach. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna stojący obok Absola.  
- Na pewno? Wiecie, że jak znowu coś kombinujecie, to mogę nie być taka miła, jak do tej pory. - pogroziła palcem Clair.  
- Tak, na pewno. W pobliżu możecie natknąć się na Murkrowa, który pilnuje okolicy i dba, aby nas jakieś psychiki nie wykryły. - stratowany złodziej wreszcie zdołał się podnieść i widać było, że oberwał najmocniej z całej trójki.  
- Dobrze, no to idziemy, a wy... - trenerka zwróciła się poobijanych mężczyzn - Udacie się na posterunek i tam grzecznie poczekacie na strażnika, aż skończy robotę tutaj. Żeby nie przychodziły wam do głowy głupie pomysły, to potowarzyszy wam... - tu dziewczyna spojrzała pytająco na Marshtompa, który był trochę zmęczony po odbytym pojedynku, ale stał pewnie na nogach.  
- W porządku idź, zasłużyłeś zresztą na odpoczynek, ale uważaj na nich. - pokiwał głową Marian.  
- Jak zwiejecie, to wierzcie mi, że nie chcielibyście, abym to ja was odszukała. - powiedziała na odchodne Clair, gdy mężczyźni mniej lub bardziej poobijani, ruszyli powoli w stronę centrum Gliwic, a wodny Pok dreptał za nimi.  
- Tylko wiecie, że to mój jedyny Pokemon. - przypomniał strażnik.  
- Spokojnie, dałeś popis, udowodniłeś że coś jednak umiesz, teraz nasza kolej. - odparła z uśmiechem trenerka, idąc już powoli we wskazanym przez mężczyzn kierunku. Drepczący obok Absol znów zaczął węszyć intensywnie, zaś Stantler rozglądał się uważnie na boki.  
Po kilkunastu minutach dotarliśmy na miejsce, a przynajmniej na to wyglądało, bowiem na częściowo zarośniętej polanie znajdował się zrujnowany dom, sprawiający wrażenie, jakby miał się lada chwila zawalić. Na jego dachu siedział Murkrow i z zainteresowaniem się nam przyglądał.  
- Tak, wasza pułapka nie zadziałała, a wasi ludzie zostali aresztowani. Myślę więc, że powinieneś poinformować swego, szefa że tu jesteśmy i czekamy na niego. - oznajmił strażnik. W odpowiedzi Pokemon zakrakał kilkakrotnie, a po chwili z wnętrza budynku wyszedł mężczyzna wyglądający na faktycznego szefa całej bandy, a przynajmniej wskazywał na to medalion, jaki zrobił sobie ze zrabowanego "Kosmicznego Kamienia".  
- No jego to nie kojarzę. - mruknęła Clair, przyglądając się przez chwilę naszemu przeciwnikowi, trzydziestolatkowi o ciemnych krótkich włosach i czarnym ubraniu. Towarzyszyło mu dwóch innych mężczyzn, jak wszyscy inni złodzieje z bandy, również ubranych na czarno.  
- Wypada mi pogratulować, że początkujący strażnik, jednak zdołał odnaleźć naszą kryjówkę. - pochwalił go szef na powitanie.  
- Bez wsparcia trenerów nie zdołałbym tego dokonać. - odparł Marian, po czym zapytał - Poddajecie się i oddajecie ukradziony kamień?  
- Kamień? A tak, kamień. - tu mężczyzna wziął w rękę szarawy kawałek skały, jaki wisiał na jego szyi i przyglądał się mu przez chwilę, po czym odparł – Z przykrością muszę odmówić. Wam on się do niczego nie przyda, nie potraficie korzystać z jego mocy, jednak my...  
Na gest wykonany przez mężczyznę, towarzysząca mu dwójka wyciągnęła PokeBalle i była gotowa wypuścić z nich Pokemony.  
- Hmm... - Clair zaczęła się zastanawiać. Ja również miałem pewne podejrzenia, mało prawdopodobne wprawdzie, ale...  
- Czyli sprawę musimy zakończyć tradycyjnie? - upewnił się strażnik.  
- Jeśli masz na myśli walkę, to owszem. Jednak tym razem nie będzie tak łatwo, jak poprzednio. - odparł spokojnie szef, zaśmiał się krotko i oznajmił groźnie - Tym razem zmierzycie się z czymś, z czym niewielu było dane stoczyć pojedynek. Będziecie walczyć z potęgą, którą obudziliśmy dzięki mocy naszego kamienia... Potęgą, której nie możecie się równać i której nie jesteście w stanie pokonać...


	143. Kosmiczny Kamień

ODCINEK 143: KOSMICZNY KAMIEŃ.

- Czyli sprawę musimy zakończyć tradycyjnie? - zapytał strażnik.  
- Jeśli masz na myśli walkę, to owszem. Jednak tym razem nie będzie tak łatwo, jak poprzednio. - odparł spokojnie szef bandy, która nocą okradła gliwickie muzeum, wynosząc z niego tajemniczy "Kosmiczny Kamień". Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko i oznajmił groźnie:  
- Tym razem zmierzycie się z czymś, z czym niewielu było dane stoczyć pojedynek. Będziecie walczyć z potęgą, którą obudziliśmy dzięki mocy naszego kamienia... Potęgą, której nie możecie się równać i której nie jesteście w stanie pokonać.  
- Fanatyk, wariat, albo jedno i drugie. - mruknęła Clair, stojący obok dziewczyny Absol warczał gniewnie, gotów do pojedynku, podobnie jak spokojnie obserwujący sytuację Stantler.  
Teren na walkę nie był zbyt wygodny, częściowo zarośnięta polana, sporo trawy, więc z ogniem trzeba uważać. Wszystko zależało jednak od naszych pokemonowych przeciwników, których właśnie wypuścili pomocnicy szefa bandy złodziei. Czworonożne, niezbyt wielkie, z rogami na głowach, jeden niebieski, a drugi fioletowy.  
- To przecież Nidośki! - niemal wykrzyknęła zdumiona Clair.  
- Tak wam się tylko wydaje. Niedocenianie przeciwnika jest błędem, o czym powinniście wiedzieć, jako trenerzy. - odparł groźnie mężczyzna.  
- Nidorina i Nidorino, dwa trujące Poki... No i wyglądają normalnie. - stwierdził Max, uważnie obserwując naszych przeciwników.  
Faktycznie stworki miały naturalny kolor, nie widać było śladów blizn, ani innych oznak eksperymentowania, a co za tym idzie, banda z którą mieliśmy do czynienia, nie miała zapewne nic wspólnego z "Targowicą". Zresztą, gdyby było inaczej, z pewnością by nas rozpoznano. Wyglądało jednak na to, że ich szef wierzy, że ukradziony kamień w jakiś sposób wzmocnił, lub zmienił jego Pokemony, a co za tym idzie, trzeba było być gotowym na różne niespodzianki.  
- Mogę się dołączyć?. – zaproponowałem, stając obok Clair.  
- Jasne Toriś, do drużynowego pojedynku zawsze jesteś mile widziany. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair, aby ciszej dodać - Walką typową też bym nie pogardziła.  
Gdy więc przed dziewczyną stanął Stantler, a przede mną Exploud, szef złodziei kiwając z zadowoleniem głową oznajmił:  
- A więc dobrze, dwa na dwa, pokażę wam z jaką potęga zadarliście. Podwójne Kopnięcie.  
- Absol nie obrazisz się, jak tym razem kto inny powalczy? - zapytała jeszcze swego podopiecznego Clair, a gdy czarno-biały stworek wraz z Maxem, strażnikiem i Noctowlem stanęli z boku, aby nie przeszkadzać w pojedynku, poleciła:  
- Tratowanie, zobaczymy kto ma silniejsze nogi.  
- Stąpanie, faktycznie trzeba najpierw wybadać przeciwnika, skoro niby jakiś super jest. - pokiwałem głową.  
"Nidośki", jak je określiła Clair, były szybkie, jednak nie tak silne jak nasze Poki. Nidorina zaatakowała Poke-Jelenia, jednak jej kopniaki uległy pod naporem potężnych kopnięć Pokemon, które sprawiły, że musiała się wycofać. Jej partner radził sobie niewiele lepiej, gdyż Exploud praktycznie ignorując jego atak, oddal mu własnym jednym, a o wiele silniejszym kopnięciem.  
- Dziwne. Nie wyglądają na jakieś super-pokemony. - mruknęła Clair, gdy tymczasem nasi przeciwnicy ponowili atak.  
- To dopiero rozgrzewka, Gryzienie i Atak Rogiem. - szef złodziei zapewne usłyszał uwagę dziewczyny, lecz nadal z pewną miną obserwował walkę i dodatkowo trzymał w ręku "Kosmiczny Kamień". Wyglądało to tak, jakby celował nim w swoich podopiecznych.  
- Atak Piaskiem. Potem unik i Stąpanie. - poleciła Clair, widząc że Nidorina pędzi na Stantlera z zamiarem pogryzienia go.  
- Paralizator w takim razie. My też ułatwimy sobie walkę. - zdecydowałem.  
Paralizatorem określałem połączony atak Super-Dźwięków, Fali Szokowej i Wrzawy, a dzięki takiemu zestawowi miałem pewność, że przeciwnik czymś oberwie. Gdy więc Nidorino zaatakował mocno rogiem, który miał na nosie, dostał się równoczesne pod działanie techniki Explouda, a zostawszy skołowanym i częściowo sparaliżowanym, stał się łatwym celem na mój kontratak:  
- I teraz Lodowy Promień. - poleciłem.  
Tymczasem Stantler mocnym kopnięciem w ziemię wyrwał z niej nieco trawy, a ponowiwszy atak, wyrzucił dodatkowo w górę niewielkie grudki ziemi, piachu i pyłu, w które wpadła atakująca go Nidorina. Ostatecznie atak przeciwniczki doszedł celu, bowiem zdołała się ona wgryźć w nogę Poke-Jelenia, jednak część pyłu trafiła ją w oczy, znacznie utrudniając widoczność.  
- Stąpanie z Tratowaniem. Pozbądź się jej. - zareagowała natychmiast Clair.  
Exploud zaś, skorzystawszy z okazji, strzelił w Nidorino Lodowym Promieniem i wprawdzie nie zdołał go zamrozić, ale osłabił Poka na tyle, że teraz mógł dodatkowo interweniować.  
- Stantler, nie ruszaj się! - poleciłem, a gdy Poke-Jeleń przestał wierzgać, starając się pozbyć nadal uczepionej jego nogi Nidoriny, drugi promień wystrzelony przez mojego podopiecznego trafił w nią i zmusił do puszczenia przeciwnika.  
- Dzięki, to teraz chyba kończymy? - zapytała z uśmiechem Clair, gdyż faktycznie oba "Nidośki" były już mocno osłabione.  
- Nie tak szybko... Pomocna Dłoń. - z pewnością w głosie polecił szef złodziei, jednak z jego miny można było wywnioskować, że nie takiego przebiegu pojedynku się spodziewał.  
- Oho, to ta technika, którą Lider od Robaków zmasakrował ciebie i Karen w walce o odznakę. - przypomniała trenerka.  
- Taaa... Ale teraz jesteśmy o wiele silniejsi, wiec damy rade. - odparłem uśmiechając się.  
- Jasne, poza tym ja nie jestem Karen. - tu trenerka przerwała na moment, obserwując jak nasi przeciwnicy jeszcze sekundę temu osłabieni, teraz poderwali się z ziemi i z dzikim błyskiem w oczach byli gotowi na kontynuowanie pojedynku, a po chwili dokończyła ciszej ze złośliwym uśmiechem - Jestem od niej lepsza.  
- Czekaj aż się zbliży, ale uważaj, bo będzie szybki. - poleciłem spokojnie, starając nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, słysząc ostatnie słowa Clair.  
- Czyli pozwalamy im zacząć? Niech będzie. - kiwnęła głową dziewczyna.  
- Miażdżenie i Wiertłoróg. Kończymy tą zabawę. - polecił szef złodziei.  
"Nidośki" ruszyły do ataku, tak jak się spodziewaliśmy o wiele szybciej niż poprzednio. Właściwe nie bardzo był czas na wydanie komend, na szczęście nasi podopieczni sami też byli w stanie odpowiednio reagować na sytuację. Stantler tym razem uskoczył przed szczękami Nidoriny, a następnie odpalił Falę Szokową, dzięki czemu przeciwniczka nie była w stanie od razu ponowić ataku. Exploud zaś przeraźliwe piszcząc skupił atak na Nidorino, aby ostatecznie faktycznie przyjąć na siebie mocny cios jego rogu, lecz równocześnie uruchomić Paralizator i podobnie jak Stantler, spokojnie móc kontratakować.  
- Tratowanie z pełną mocą!  
- Lodowy Promień najsilniej jak zdołasz!  
Jednocześnie wydaliśmy komendy, po których Nidorina została niemal wgnieciona w ziemię, zaś Nidorino zmienił w kostkę lodu, gdyż tym razem zamrożenie zadziałało. Nasze Poki wprawdzie również były już osłabione od ataków, Stantler przez gryzienie, zaś Exploud od Wiertłorogu, jednak pewnie stały na nogach i czekały na ewentualny kontratak przeciwników, który nie następował.  
- Teraz... Teraz... - mruczał tymczasem szef złodziei, machając "Kosmicznym Kamieniem".  
- Wiesz pan co, mam dziwne wrażenie, że ten twój kamulec troszkę się zepsuł. - stwierdziła po dłuższej chwili Clair.  
- Co udowadnia, że nie jest tym, za co go braliście, więc może się pan podda i zwróci kamień? - zapytał spokojnie strażnik, do tej pory tylko obserwujący nasze starcie.  
- Nie rozumiem... -wymruczał mężczyzna zawracając pokonane Pokemony i z pewnością w głosie oznajmiając - Ale to dopiero pierwsza runda, teraz zobaczycie z jaką potęgą zadarliście!  
- Znowu... - westchnęła lekko poirytowana Clair, zaś pomocnicy szefa złodziei z kolejnych PokeBalli wypuścili naszych następnych przeciwników. Tym razem naprzeciw nam stanęły dwa różowe Pokemony, Wigglytuff i Clefable.  
- Oho, sugeruję zmianę. – powiedziałem, zawracając Explouda.  
- No tak, jeden z tych różusiów to był ten problematyczny z walki o Odznakę Równowagi. - przypomniała sobie trenerka, a zawróciwszy Stantlera, namyślała się chwilę nad wyborem Pokemona do pojedynku.  
- Właśnie. - pokiwałem głową - Wprawdzie szanse na to, że opanował on Metronom w pełni są niewielkie, ale nawet jeśli tylko potrafi go stosować, to trzeba być gotowym na niespodzianki.  
- Młody nie chcesz walczyć, prawda? - zapytała jeszcze Clair, gdy przed nią stanął potężny szary stwór, Aggron.  
- No przecież nie będę wam przeszkadzał w randce... Ekhm... To znaczy, w pojedynku. - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem, zaś Absol z Noctolem zaczęły wydawać z siebie dziwne śmiechopodobne dźwięki  
- Taaa... - westchnąwszy zdecydowałem się na Brelooma, tymczasem szef złodziei wydał polecenia:  
- Podwójne Ciosy w grzybowatego.  
- Oho, zaczyna myśleć strategicznie. - pochwaliła mężczyznę Clair - Metalowy Szpon w tego, który będzie bliżej.  
- A w sumie czemu nie, przyjmij atak. - zadecydowałem. Breloom był wytrzymałym Pokiem, więc jeden cios z pewnością mu poważnie nie zaszkodzi, a dodatkowo pozwoli na późniejsze zastosowanie Kontry.  
Różowe stworki ruszyły do ataku, skupiając się na moim podopiecznym, lecz zgodnie z poleceniem Aggron szybkim skokiem znalazł się obok Clefable i silnym machnięciem łapy powalił go na ziemię. Wigglytuff wprawdzie uniknął ciosu i uderzył w Poke-Grzyba, jednak tak jak się spodziewałem atak może i stworek odczuł, jednak nie był on na tyle silny, aby poważnie mu zagrozić.  
- Ekran Świetlny i Przetaczanie. - zareagował szybko mężczyzna.  
Clefable stworzył lustrzaną osłonę, która miała za zadanie chronić go przed dalszymi atakami Aggrona, w samą porę zresztą, gdyż teraz Pokemon znów zaatakował Metalowym Szponem. Wigglytuff z kolei, widząc że pierwszy atak niewiele zrobił przeciwnikowi, zmienił strategię i skoczywszy w górę zaczął się szybko obracać i jako tocząca kula spadł na Brelooma.  
- Cios Głową, trzeba mu to przerwać. - zdecydowałem.  
- Zmiana na Tratowanie i uważaj, może coś kombinować. - poleciła tymczasem Clair.  
Poke-Grzyb przyjął atak wprost na głowę, czy raczej uderzył przeciwnika w tym samym momencie, w którym on jego. Niestety Przetaczanie okazało się silniejsze niż wyglądało i w zderzeniu to Wigglytuff odniósł zwycięstwo. Odbiwszy się od zamroczonego przeciwnika spadł na ziemię, po czym szybkim skokiem ponowił atak. Aggron tymczasem kopnął silnie Clefable, który zdołał się już podnieść i teraz korzystając z osłony Ekranu Świetlnego faktycznie coś kombinował.  
- Toriś dajesz radę? - zapytała zaniepokojona Clair, gdy drugi atak Wigglytuffa trafił w Brelooma.  
- Spokojnie, mam plan. – odparłem, uważnie obserwując walczące stworki, aby wykorzystać odpowiedni moment.  
Poke-Grzyb miał ten problem, że po każdym ataku przeciwnika był lekko zamroczony, dodatkowo każdy atak był silniejszy od poprzedniego, więc trzeba było reagować szybko. Gdy więc trzeci cios różowego stworka trafił, a Wigglytuff znów odbił się od ziemi, celem kontynuowania, poleciłem:  
- Powietrzne Cięcie.  
W tej samej chwil Breloom wyskoczył szybko w górę, unikając kolejnego ataku, a zarazem odzyskując kontrolę nad sytuacją i z góry obierając sobie za cel przeciwnika, z zamiarem kontrataku. Tymczasem Clefable starał się wyrwać spod gradu ciosów i kopnięć Aggrona, Ekran Świetlny został już rozbity i teraz stworek miał poważne kłopoty, co chwila obrywając od silnego stwora.  
- Przetaczanie w tego olbrzyma. - zdecydował szef złodziei, licząc na dekoncentracje podopiecznego Clair.  
- Żelazna Osłona i kontynuuj. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to obu wygrzmocimy. - zareagowała entuzjastycznie trenerka.  
Szary stwór przerwał na moment atak, aby błyśnięciem zwiększyć wytrzymałość swego i tak twardego pancerza. Clefable wykorzystał sytuację i podniósłszy się z ziemi, znów uruchomił Ekran Świetlny, Wigglytuuff zaś, szybko tocząc się, zbliżał do obu Poków. Nie dotarł jednak do celu, gdyż z nieba trafił w niego spadający Breloom.  
- I teraz Kontra. - zareagowałem szybko, gdy oba Poki się zderzyły.  
- Deszcz Meteorytów. - powiedział cicho szef złodziei.  
Gdy Breloom spadł na toczącego się Wigglytuffa zatrzymał go, a odbiwszy od stworka wylądował obok niego i teraz szybkim skokiem znalazł tuż obok zamroczonego atakiem przeciwnika. Różowy stworek starał się wprawdzie wykonać unik, lecz oberwanie Powietrznym Cięciem okazało się zbyt silne dla niego i jedyne co zrobił, to niezgrabny skok, po którym mocne uderzenie Brelooma odrzuciło go na kilka metrów i sprawiło że zderzywszy się z pniem drzewa upadł na ziemię nieprzytomny.  
- Ten facio się za bardzo rozkręca. - mruknęła Clair, gdyż w tym samym czasie, dzięki osłonie Ekranu Świetlnego, Clefable zdołał wytworzyć ciemną chmurę, z której teraz wypadł niewielki rozgrzany kamień i trafił w zdumionego Aggrona.  
- Hej uważaj, w lesie jesteśmy! - zaprotestowałem.  
Jednak mężczyzna niewiele sobie z mojej uwagi robił i teraz obserwował, jak po pierwszym kawałku skały z chmury wylatuje druga i kolejne. Wszystkie miały za zadanie zbombardować Aggrona, jednak stwór nie zamierzał bezczynnie się temu przyglądać i uskakując, czy też uderzając łapami, odbijał kamienie w różnych kierunkach.  
- Uważaj, żeby czegoś nie podpalić. Kontruj je Błotnym Ciosem. - poleciała Clair, widząc co się dzieje, gdyż faktycznie w miejscach upadku rozgrzanych skał, tu i tam trawa zaczynała się zapalać.  
- Mocny Cios w Clefable, jak padnie to i Deszcz Meteorytów się skończy. - poleciłem, niepotrzebnie wprawdzie, gdyż Breloom sam ruszył do ataku na różowego stworka.  
- Nie damy się pokonać! - krzyknął szef złodziei, potrząsając energicznie "Kosmicznym Kamieniem". Jednak, gdy jeden z jego Poków został powalony, drugi nie miał szans w starciu z dwoma przeciwnikami. Aggron skupił się obecnie przede wszystkim na gaszeniu rozgrzanych kamieni, strzelając w nie błotne pociski, które oblepiały głazy, nieco je chłodząc i utrudniając zapalenie trawy, gdy kamienie spadały na ziemię. Natomiast Breloom był gotów do działania i mocnym ciosem nie tylko rozbił Ekran Świetlny różowego stworka, ale też zdołał powalić go na ziemię.  
- Tratowanie, dobijamy go. - zareagowała szybko Clair, a Aggron doskoczywszy do przeciwnika, silnym kopnięciem pozbawił Clefable przytomności. Tak jak się spodziewałem wystarczyło to, aby kamienie przestały spadać, zaś chmura je wytwarzająca, zaczęła się rozwiewać.  
- Ze względu na demolkę, jaką narobiłeś, lepiej nie uciekaj, bo jak cię dorwę, to nogi połamię. - zagroziła Clair, wypuszczając Blastoisa. Ja wypuściłem Lanturna, zaś Max Ludicolo i tak trzy Pokemony zaczęły krążyć wokół pola bitwy i dogaszać tlącą się trawę, krzaki, czy drzewa. Powinniśmy mówić o sporym szczęściu, gdyż żaden poważny pożar nie został spowodowany.  
- Koniec? - zapytał strażnik, gdy mężczyzna zawrócił pokonane Pokemony.  
- Tak, poddaję się, ale nadal nie rozumiem... - wymruczał szef złodziei, znów potrząsając "Kosmicznym Kamieniem", trzymanym w ręce.  
- No my też nie rozumiemy, więc może wyjaśnisz w końcu, o co ci chodzi z tym kamulcem? - powiedziała Clair, podchodząc do mężczyzny i wyciągając rękę w jasnym geście oddania jej ukradzionego kamienia.  
- Trzymaj, właściwie Batura też mówił, że początkowo mu się nie udało, co tłumaczył brakiem odpowiednich Pokemonów, ale... - mężczyzna oddał "Kosmiczny Kamień" i zaczął tłumaczenia, które Clair przerwała okrzykiem:  
- Batura! Ten palant i oszust!  
- Znacie go? - szef złodziei wyglądał na zdziwionego, po chwili zaś przyjrzał nam się uważniej i kiwając głową, w końcu zrozumiał.  
- Tak, tak, jeśli wspominał o trenerach utrudniających mu kradzieże, to właśnie my nimi jesteśmy. - odparłem spokojnie, gdy trenerka oddaliwszy się od mężczyzny zaczęła oglądać dziwny kamień.  
- Kto to ten Batura? - zapytał strażnik.  
- Złodziej taki jak oni, no może nie do końca, gdyż interesował się tajemnicami przeszłości, wykopaliskami i tym podobnymi rzeczami. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- Taaa... Spotkaliśmy go, gdy szukał Kamienia Słońca. Nasz cel był podobny i tak połączyliśmy siły. - zaczął szczegółowe wyjaśnienia szef - Opowiedział jak natrafił na płytę potwierdzającą jego istnienie, niestety w starciu z Liderem z Olsztyna musiał ratować się ucieczką, jednak dalsze poszukiwania i wsparcie z naszej strony, pomogło mu zapewne bardziej niż się spodziewał. Kilka miesięcy temu została odkryta osada w pobliżu miasteczka Biskupin i jak się okazało to właśnie tam ukryto Kamień Słońca, zatopiony w kolejnej kamiennej płycie. Batura z jednym z naszych ludzi zdołał wynieść kamień, jednak ostatecznie znów powstrzymali go trenerzy i tym razem trafił do więzienia.  
- Tak, wiemy o tym, bo jak Tori powiedział, to my go wtedy powstrzymaliśmy. - pokiwał głową Max, a gdy Clair chrząknęła znacząco dodał, wskazując na dziewczynę - A głównie powstrzymała go ta tutaj.  
- No właśnie. Tyle, że potem znów go spotkaliśmy. Wspomniał wtedy, że ktoś mu pomógł nawiać z więzienia i jak rozumiem, to wy byliście tymi jego kumplami? - zapytała dziewczyna.  
- Owszem, chociaż chodziło nam nie tyle o niego, co o informacje o Kamieniu Słońca jakie zdobył. Niestety nie było tego dużo, a że sam kamień jest obecnie w Warszawie, badany na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, to i szanse jego odzyskania są niewielkie. - odparł mężczyzna.  
- Powiedziałbym nawet, że dla was żadne, bowiem również do więzienia trafiacie. - wtrącił się strażnik.  
- No dobrze, to sprawa Batury jest jasna. Teraz mi jeszcze powiedz, co to za kamulec? - to mówiąc Clair podniosła "Kosmiczny Kamień" na wysokość oczu, znów uważnie się mu przyglądając.  
- Wzięli go za Kamień Księżyca. - odparłem zamiast szefa, który teraz tylko pokiwał głową.  
- Kamień Księżyca? W sensie drugi z tych Kamieni Żywiołów? - dopytała się dla pewności trenerka.  
- Dokładnie. Według legendy owych kamieni jest siedem, po jednym na każdy żywioł, stąd zresztą ich nazwa. Jak wiemy do niedawna były one uważane za legendę, aż do wykopalisk z Biskupca, gdzie znaleziono znaną nam płytę, a później Biskupina, skąd mamy Kamień Słońca. - odparł Max.  
- Hmm... Nie wszystko wprawdzie rozumiem, ale mogę was zapewnić, że ten kamień nie jest żadnym Kamieniem Księżyca, czy jak go tam nazywacie. - wtrącił się strażnik.  
- Skąd ta pewność? - szef złodziei sam był już co do tego przekonany, ale wolał usłyszeć jakieś wyjaśnienie.  
- Po prostu kilkanaście lat temu, na północ od Gliwic, spadł niewielki meteoryt. Na szczęście nie wyrządził poważnych szkód, a skały jakie znaleziono w kraterze, który powstał od upadku... Cóż, część wzięto do badań, zaś ten kamień zabrano do muzeum i wystawiono jako "Kosmiczny Kamień", czyli kawałek meteorytu. - odparł Marian.  
- Właściwie mam dziwne wrażenie, że w muzeum na tabliczce przy nim umieszczonej, było to napisane, tylko się waćpanom czytać nie chciało. - mruknęła złośliwie Clair.  
- Chciało, nie chciało, według naszych informacji to miał być Kamień Księżyca, jednak jeśli jest tak jak ten chłopak mówi... - mężczyzna westchnął, pogodzony z losem przegranego.  
- Mogę was zapewnić, jak trzeba, to po powrocie do miasteczka nawet możemy spotkać się z ludźmi, którzy pomagali przy zbieraniu kawałków meteorytu i zabezpieczali teren. - odparł chłopak, kiwając głową.  
- To nie będzie konieczne. Uznaję naszą porażkę i jestem gotów poddać się karze. - odparł szef i wraz ze swymi ludźmi zamierzał udać się już za strażnikiem na posterunek, jednak Clair miała jeszcze jedno pytanie:  
- Chwilka, mieliście informacje, że Kamień Księżyca jest w muzeum. Jak widać okazały się one nieprawdziwe, jednak... Wiecie może gdzie następny taki kamulec może się znajdować?  
Westchnąłem, widząc fanatyczne błyski w oczach tej wariatki, Max tylko wzruszył ramionami, zaś zapytany mężczyzna przyglądał się dziewczynie chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową:  
- Poszukiwaczka skarbów, to się ceni, ale wiesz, nie tak łatwo znaleźć Kamienie Żywiołów. Pewnie już ci mówiono, że poszczęściło się ze znalezieniem tego pierwszego, ale następne? Cóż, ja niestety nie wiem, gdzie mogą być.  
- Hmm... - trenerka przyglądała mu się uważnie, zapewne analizując, czy szef kłamie, czy też może mówi prawdę. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nawet, czy nie prosić o pomoc w analizie mojego Alakazama, ale ostatecznie kiwnęła głową i odparła:  
- Rozumiem. Faktycznie już kiedyś słyszałam coś takiego, o rzadkości kamulców i wątpliwych szansach na szybkie natknięcie się na kolejny z nich.  
- Jednak jak się nad tym zastanowić, to szanse na znalezienie kolejnych kamieni wzrosły. - wtrącił się Max, wyjaśniając - No bo zobacz, Kamień Słońca znaleziono, więc wiadomo, że pozostałe gdzieś są. Nie wiadomo wprawdzie gdzie, ale wśród trenerów znajdą się tacy, którzy się tematem zainteresują i uważniej będą badać i oglądać różne ruiny, czy wykopaliska. Oczywiście nie mówię, że od razu jakiś kamień zostanie znaleziony, jak dzisiejszy dzień pokazał zresztą, ale za kilka lat...  
- Kilka lat... Młody, nie pocieszasz mnie. - westchnęła dziewczyna.  
- Cierpliwości trenerko, ten chłopak ma rację. Trenerzy, archeolodzy, poszukiwacze przygód, bo i tacy się trafiają, wiedzą już, że kamienie istnieją, więc wcześniej czy później ktoś na kolejny z nich trafi. Właściwe, może dobrze, że nam się dzisiaj nie udało... - pokiwał głową z tajemniczym uśmiechem szef złodziei.  
- No niech zgadnę, poczekacie sobie w celi kilka lat, a jak się wam wyrok odsiadkowy skończy, wyjdziecie na wolność, a w tym czasie kilka kamulców będzie znalezione i będziecie mogli spokojnie je sobie przywłaszczyć? - z wrednym uśmiechem odgadła myśli mężczyzny Clair, aby na koniec grożąc palcem oznajmić - Tylko zróbcie to tak, abym się nie dowiedziała, bo wtedy możecie pożałować swoich pomysłów.  
Szef złodziei nadal się uśmiechając skinął tylko głową, czy to w geście pożegnania, czy też zgadzając ze słowami dziewczyny. Wodne Poki tymczasem zakończyły dogaszanie terenu i teraz zawróciwszy je, jak również Brelooma z Aggronem, udaliśmy się powoli w stronę posterunku strażniczego. Na miejscu okazało się, że faktycznie reszta bandy czekała spokojnie na nasz powrót, a pilnujący ich Marshtomp nie miał zbyt wiele do roboty. Strażnik zwrócił "Kosmiczny Kamień" do muzeum, co bardzo ucieszyło kustosza, a dodatkowo mężczyzna potwierdził słowa Mariana, o pochodzeniu kamienia. Po południu zaś zjawiło się wsparcie z Katowic, gdzie ostatecznie zostali przewiezieni wszyscy mężczyźni i gdzie mieli oczekiwać na osądzenie ich wybryków. Nie byłem wprawdzie pewny, gdzie obecnie osadzony jest Batura, ale miałem nadzieję, że po procesie szef i jego banda nie trafią do tego samego więzienia. My zaś wróciliśmy do Punktu Medycznego, gdzie Poki mniej lub bardziej zmęczone pojedynkami, mogły odpocząć i zregenerować siły. Reszta dnia zeszła nam też na opowiadaniu strażnikowi o naszych przygodach, oraz udzielaniu rad na przyszłość. Rankiem, następnego dnia, wyruszyliśmy w dalszą podróż ku nowym przygodom i kłopotom, które z pewnością na nas czekały.


	144. Test skamielin

ODCINEK 144: TEST SKAMIELIN.

Górnośląski Okręg Przemysłowy został za nami, a co za tym idzie znów coraz częściej wędrowaliśmy po polach i lasach, co Pokemonom bardzo odpowiadało. Nam w sumie też, chociaż fakt, że ostatnio Clair po raz kolejny wymyśliła sobie powiększenie drużyny o nowego stworka, nie ułatwiał zbytnio wędrówki.  
- No bo hej, leźliśmy przez tą całą pustynię i nic ciekawego nie złapałam, potem były miasta i miasteczka, więc też o rzadkie stworki trudno, ale teraz... - tłumaczyła trenerka.  
Ja i Max tylko kiwaliśmy głowami mając nadzieję, że wkrótce faktycznie dziewczyna będzie miała okazję złapać nowego Poka, mnie bowiem nie w głowie było powiększanie drużyny. Dziewięć Pokemonów plus Dark Sneasel, ostatnio najwięcej trenowałem z Kabuto i ciekaw byłem, jakie postępy poczynił Pok, którym opiekowałem się dosłownie od momentu, w którym wykluł się z jaja półtora miesiąca temu. Podobnie zresztą jak Max Lileepem, a Clair Anorithem. Na razie jednak dotarliśmy do kolejnej wioski na naszej trasie do Wrocławia.  
- Brzeg, ciekawa nazwa, biorąc pod uwagę, że do morza stąd trochę jest, a i jezior za bardzo nie widać. - Clair skomentowała tabliczkę z nazwą miasteczka, którą mijaliśmy.  
- Jest za to rzeka Odra i w sumie jakby zrobić tratwę i płynąc jej nurtem, to też dotarlibyśmy do Wrocławia. - zauważył Max.  
- E tam, pływaliśmy w górach i wystarczy. Suchy ląd i twarda droga jest wygodniejsza. - odparła trenerka, a idący obok Absol pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.  
- No dobrze, jako że pora obiadowa się zbliża, to proponuję wizytę w centrum, konsumpcję żarełka i idziemy dalej. - zasugerowałem.  
- O ile oczywiście nic dziwnego nas nie spotka. - mruknęła Clair z niewinnym uśmiechem.  
Kilkanaście minut później dotarliśmy już do głównego placu miasteczka. Dostrzegliśmy posterunek Strażników Pokemon, Punt Medyczny, kilka restauracji, w tym jedną typowo dla trenerów, gdyż tabliczka z Pikachu zajadającym się michą karmy dawała jasny sygnał, że Poki są w środku mile widziane. Do tego wszystkiego był tu też niewielki tłumek ludzi, który czemuś się przyglądał.  
- Hmm... A tam to co się dzieje? - zainteresowała się Clair, Noctowl poleciał na zwiad, zaś Max powstrzymał Bellossoma, który koniecznie chciał pobiec i jak najszybciej sprawdzić, co to za zbiegowisko.  
- A to tylko Miecio ze swoimi występami. - wyjaśnił nam niespodziewanie jeden z mijających nas przechodniów.  
- Miecio? – zapytałem, nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
- Ano. Nasz artysta i atrakcja turystyczna. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi. Chłopak, który poinformował nas o sytuacji już się oddalał, więc nie było innego wyjścia, jak dołączyć do tłumu i zobaczyć co się faktycznie wyprawia.  
- No dobrze Bellossom, nie daj się stratować. - poinstruował stworka Max, gdy zbliżyliśmy się do grupki kilkunastu osób, młodszych i starszych, kobiet, mężczyzn i dzieci, którzy obserwowali jak stojący pod ścianą chłopak, na oko w naszym wieku, daje pokaz. Właściwe przedstawienie prezentowały bardziej jego Pokemony, dwa fioletowe węże, jeden mniejszy, a drugi większy, czyli Ekans z Arbokiem. Obecnie stały wyprostowane na czubkach ogonów, a gdy ich trener gwizdnął dwukrotnie, wyskoczyły w górę i zrobiwszy salto wylądowały w tej samej pozycji.  
- Hmm... Jakbym gdzieś coś podobnego widział. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Wyłączności na przedstawienia nie mam i nie miałam, więc nie masz się czemu dziwić. - odparła Clair. Dłuższą chwilę oglądała występ, podczas którego do dwóch węży dołączył trzeci, czarno-żółty Seviper i teraz na kolejne gwizdnięcie chłopaka stworki zaczęły przerzucać do siebie piłkę, odbijając ją głową. Wreszcie dziewczyna skomentowała przedstawienie, kiwając głową z uznaniem:  
- Muszę przyznać, niezły jest. Może i jego stworki za dużego szału nie robią, ale trenowanie gwizdem efekciarskie.  
- Zastanawiam się, czy w walce też wydaje komendy gwizdaniem. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Jak skończy, będzie miał przerwę, czy coś w tym stylu, to zawsze można zapytać. - odparła trenerka, aby uważniej mi się przyglądając zapytać - Co Toriś, powalczyć byś chciał?  
- Mniej więcej, tyle że nie jako zwykły trenerski pojedynek, co raczej walka sprawdzająca umiejętności. - wyjaśniłem pomysł, jaki mi właśnie do głowy przyszedł.  
- Poczekamy na koniec przedstawienia i zapytamy. Może faktycznie będzie możliwość przetestowania naszych nowych stworków. - wtrącił Max, domyśliwszy się co zamierzałem.  
- Nowych jak nowych, ja to bym jeszcze nowszego chciała. - mruknęła jeszcze Clair, po czym dostrzegłszy niewielki koszyczek obok Miecia i jego Poków, wydobyła z torby portmonetkę, a z niej kilka monet i wrzuciła je do środka. Chłopak dostrzegłszy to skinął głową z uśmiechem w geście podziękowania, zaś trenerka nieco zmieszana, wycofawszy się poza tłum, szepnęła cicho:  
- Głupie uczucie, tak z drugiej strony barykady, jak gdyby...  
Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem, Max zaś rozejrzawszy się po placu, wskazał na pobliską ławkę, na której mogliśmy usiąść i spokojnie poczekać, aż Miecio skończy swe występy. Zajęliśmy więc miejsca, Bellossom i Absol obok nas, Noctowl na pobliskiej latarni, gdzie tradycyjnie już postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę i czekaliśmy. Na szczęście niezbyt długo, bowiem po kilku minutach tłumek zaczął się rozchodzić, a Miecio zakończył swój występ słowami:  
- Dzięki wszystkim widzom za chęć oglądania tego samego po raz kolejny i za datki, jakie wręczyliście. Jak juz kilka razy wspominałem, pracuję nad kilkoma nowymi numerami i jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie, w przyszłym tygodniu zaprezentuję nowy program mych występów.  
- Jasne chłopcze, powodzenia i się nie przejmuj. Może i powtórki robisz, ale i tak miło się ogląda taki talent. - odparł starszy mężczyzna oglądający przedstawienie, a teraz zapewne udający się do domu na obiad.  
- I chyba zainteresowałeś nawet jakiś trenerów. - jedna z kobiet wskazała nas palcem, zwracając się do chłopaka.  
- Tak, tak mi się też wydaje. - kiwnąwszy głową Miecio ruszył w naszą stronę. Koszyczek z pieniędzmi zniknął w jego plecaku, podobnie jak trzy PokeBalle do których zostały zawrócone jego Pokemony.  
- Witam was, dziękuje panience za wsparcie finansowe i...  
- Clair, mów mi Clair, a to są Tori i Max. - uśmiechając się dziewczyna przerwała szybko powitanie Miecia i dokonała prezentacji naszej drużyny.  
- Milo mi was poznać, ja jestem Mieczysław, czyli "Miecio", jak mnie tu wszyscy nazywają. I jak rozumiem zainteresowaliście się moim dość oryginalnym sposobem na trenowanie Pokemonów? - witając się z nami zapytał trener.  
- Mniej więcej, chociaż bardziej ciekawi mnie, czy na walkach również się znasz. – odparłem.  
- Typowej walce Pokemon? No trochę, ale nie powiem, żebym często walczył. Sztuka, muzyka, jej wpływ na otoczenie i Pokemony, to mnie interesuje, chociaż jeśli chcecie zwykłego pojedynku, to myślę, że dałbym rade taki stoczyć. O ile nie macie zbyt sinych przeciwników. - po tych słowach chłopak zaczął uważniej przyglądać się Absolowi i Bellossomowi.  
- Spokojnie, to nie o nich mi chodzi. Właściwie Pokemon jakiego chciałbym wystawić do walki będzie właśnie toczył swój pierwszy pojedynek i po prostu chciałem sprawdzić, na ile dobrze go wytrenowałem. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Skoro tak, to nie ma problemu. Dzięki temu również podszkolę moją drużynkę. - odparł zadowolony Miecio.  
- Jak rozumiem masz trzy Pokemony? - zapytał dla pewności Max.  
- Dokładnie. Arboka, Ekansa i Sevipera. Wszystkie są wężami i mają typ Trujący. Jeśli zaś chodzi o miejsce ewentualnego pojedynku... - tu chłopak zamyślił się chwilę, co znaczyło, że "fanowskiego stadionu" to raczej w miasteczku nie ma - Na północy jest sporo łąk, rzeka przepływa nieopodal... Myślę, że pojedynek można tam spokojnie odbyć.  
- Zgoda i dziękujemy. - odparłem i już miałem zaproponować udanie się we wskazane miejsce, gdy wtrąciła się Clair:  
- No to fajnie Toriś, tylko przypominam, że przerwa obiadowa jest, a ja głodna zaczynam być. - i ze znaczącym spojrzeniem wskazała na pobliską restaurację dla trenerów.  
- No tak, a głodna trenerka, to zła trenerka. - pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem.  
I tak najpierw udaliśmy się na obiad, przy okazji opłacając Miecia, gdyż jak się dowiedzieliśmy żył właściwe tylko z przedstawień. Chłopak był sierotą, którym opiekował się burmistrz miasteczka, a gdy udało mu się jako tako usamodzielnić, wolał sam na siebie zarabiać, na ile był w stanie. Poopowiadaliśmy też nieco o sobie, a ku memu lekkiemu zdumieniu, ale i radości, Clair wspomniała co nieco o swoim życiu w sierocińcu. Miałem nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie tylko pogodziła się z przeszłością, ale i zaakceptowała wszystko co ją spotkało, a wspomnienia nie będą już jej przygnębiać.  
Gdy obiad został zakończony, wyruszyliśmy na wspomniane przez Miecia łąki, a na miejscu okazało się, że faktycznie teren do pojedynku jest całkiem niezły. Szybko wyznaczono granice areny, a na pytanie o sędziego odparłem:  
- Właściwie myślę, że każdy chciałby przetestować po jednym Poku, więc do takiej walki sędzia chyba nie potrzebny.  
- A jak komuś bardzo zależy, to Młody jest zwykle od tego. - wtrąciła Clair, wskazując na chłopaka.  
- Biorąc pod uwagę, że walki nie będą jakieś bardzo efektywne i właściwie bardziej się je treningowymi powinno nazwać, to tym razem spełnię role widza, no i trenera, gdy nadejdzie moja kolej. – odparł Max z uśmiechem, razem z Bellossomem, Absolem i Noctowlem zajmując miejsce z boku areny, w charakterze widowni.  
- Hmm... Czyli kto pierwszy? - zapytał Miecio, spoglądając na nas.  
- Toriś, działaj. Właściwie to był twój pomysł, więc masz pierwszeństwo zarówno w walce, jak i wyborze przeciwnika. - odparła Clair, aby następnie zająć miejsce obok Maxa.  
- No skoro tak... – odparłem, udając się na koniec areny.  
- Jako że Toriś będzie Wielkim Mistrzem Pokemon i tak dalej, to walcz najsilniejszym stworkiem. - zasugerowała Mieciowi trenerka z niewinnym uśmiechem.  
- W takim razie... - odwzajemniwszy uśmiech, chłopak wypuścił Arboka.  
- No to zaczynamy. - powiedziałem, a przede mną pojawił się stworek w brązowej skorupie, z której wystawały żółte odnóża, a w jej środku świeciły czerwone oczy.  
- Kabuto? - zapytał zaskoczony Miecio.  
- Ano tak, nie wspomnieliśmy. Chcemy przetestować Starożytne Pokemony. - wyjaśnił Max, drapiąc jednocześnie po głowie.  
- Eh ta skromność. - szepnęła rozbawiona Clair, gdy tymczasem mój przeciwnik pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i... Gwizdnął. Arbok na sygnał zaczął strzelać ostrymi trującymi kolcami.  
- Oho, będzie ciekawie. - mruknąłem, gdy Kabuto zwinnie uskakując unikał ataków, jednak Miecio szybko reagował na sytuację i znów gwizdnąwszy sprawił, że Poke-Wąż kontynuując ostrzał zaczął szybko się zbliżać.  
- Utwardzanie i szykuj się na unik, bo pewnie będzie gryzł. - poleciłem, słusznie odczytując zamiar przeciwnika, który nagle wstrzymał ostrzał i błyskawicznym susem dopadł brązowego stworka, a jego szczeki zacisnęły się na skorupie Pokemona.  
- Absorpcja niewiele da bo Trujak, więc Błotny Strzał. - zdecydowałem.  
Kabuto zdołał się utwardzić przed atakiem, przez co jego skorupa stała się jeszcze twardsza, jednak wiedziałem, że długo nie wytrzyma, w silnym uścisku szczęk przeciwnika. Teraz więc cicho pisnął i wystrzelił w brzuch Arboka błotną kulę, a po niej drugą i kolejne. Miecio jak wcześniej, tak i teraz zareagował na sytuację gwizdnięciami, po których Poke-Wąż puścił ofiarę i zamierzał chwycić ją w uścisk Owijania, jednak tym razem Kabuto czując, że jest wolny, zdążył uskoczyć przed atakiem, po czym znów wystrzelił błotny pocisk i dodatkowo zalśnił stosując drugi raz Utwardzanie.  
- Mały i szybki, jednak Arbok też należy do zwinnych Poków i w takim razie... - zamiast dokończyć Miecio znów zaczął gwizdać, zaś jego podopieczny wystrzelił zielonkawą maź, którą omal nie trafił w Kabuto.  
- Oho, to chyba Kwas. - stwierdziłem, gdy trawa w którą trafiła substancja z zielonej zrobiła się żółta, a następnie poleciłem - Postaraj się kontrować Błotnym Strzałem.  
Zielone kule wystrzeliwane przez Arboka były większe od małych pocisków Kabuto, jednak błoto było gęstsze od trującej mazi, dzięki czemu radził sobie z rozbijaniem pocisków. Pokemony przez chwilę strzelały do siebie, gdy wreszcie Miecio postanowił zmienić strategię i krótkim gwizdem sprawił, że Poke-Wąż wstrzymał atak i z głośnym piskiem błyskawicznie rzucił się do ataku.  
- Utwardzanie. - zareagowałem instynktownie, całkiem słusznie zresztą, gdyż kolejne wzmocnienie pancerza sprawiło, że może i Arbok owinął się wokół Kabuto, jednak jego ściskanie niewiele robiło mojemu podopiecznemu.  
- Zaryzykujemy, Drapanie. - zadecydowałem. Ze względu na bliskość ciała przeciwnika był to dobry ruch i teraz brązowy stworek zaczął wściekle drapać Arboka swymi ostrymi odnóżami, zaś Poke-Wąż nadal go ściskał.  
- Tori wygra. - stwierdził Max po dłuższej chwili obserwowania pojedynku. Sam również do tego doszedłem, bowiem skorupa Kabuto, wzmocniona kilkukrotnym Utwardzaniem, była faktycznie zaporą nie do przebicia, a przynajmniej nie atakiem takim jak Owijanie i jeśli chodziło o pojedynek na wytrzymałość, jakiego właśnie byliśmy świadkiem, to Arbok tracił szybciej siły.  
- Jak nie masz innych pomysłów, to zawróć stworka, bo oni też chcą powalczyć! - krzyknęła dodatkowo Clair, zaś Miecio doszedłszy do takich samych wniosków jak my, gwizdnął krótko, co było sygnałem dla jego podopiecznego na wycofanie się.  
- Dobry pojedynek, szybki i wytrzymały Pokemon. - pochwalił mnie chłopak.  
- Dziękuję za walkę, dobrze wiedzieć, że efekt treningów był taki jak się spodziewaliśmy. – odparłem, zwalniając miejsce dla moich towarzyszy.  
- No to kto teraz? - zapytał Max, a gdy Clair spojrzała na niego ponaglająco, zrozumiał jaka jest odpowiedź i ruszył na koniec areny.  
- W kibica się bawisz, czy chcesz znowu coś szalonego zaprezentować? – zapytałem, zajmując miejsce obok trenerki.  
- Po prostu jestem ciekawa, jakie postępy zrobiliście i na ile powinnam popracować jeszcze z moim Pokiem. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- Jakieś specjalne życzenia odnośnie przeciwnika? - zapytał tymczasem Miecio.  
- Mnie właściwie wszystko jedno, wprawdzie Pokemon jest roślinny, ale jest też kamienny, co w efekcie sprawia, że wrażliwość na truciznę ma zniwelowana, ale... - tu Max uśmiechnąwszy się spojrzał na Clair - Jako że twoja ostatnia przeciwniczka jest dość nieprzewidywalną trenerką, to proszę o starcie z Sekansem, gdyż jak podejrzewam, będzie podobnie do walki z Arbokiem.  
- Niestety tak. Jak wspomniałem, bardziej niż walkami, interesuję się muzyką, jednak... - i znów nie kończąc zdania Miecio wypuścił małego fioletowego węża, a krótkim gwizdem wydał mu komendy. Przed Maxem natomiast pojawił się Pokemon podobny do rośliny, z fioletową łodygą i czerwonymi kwiatami.  
- Lileep zaczynamy, przygotuj się. - poinstruował podopiecznego młody trener, gdy tymczasem Ekans szybko zbliżał się do stworka, aby w odległości kilku metrów zatrzymać się i zacząć ostrzał zielonymi kulami.  
- Kwas, no to kontrujemy tym samym. - polecił Max.  
W ten sposób maziste pociski zaczęły zderzać się ze sobą i wybuchać, rozpryskując kwasowe krople po całym placu boju. Ekansowi niewiele mogły zrobić, gdyż trujące Poki nie mogły zostać zatrute, jednak nie można było tego samego powiedzieć o Lileepie, który odczuwał zarówno odpryski, jak i nieliczne zielone pociski, jakie w niego trafiały.  
- Zwiększ ostrzał i postaraj zbliżyć do przeciwnika. - polecił Max, zaś Miecio gwizdnął dwukrotnie, a jego Pokemon kiwnął tylko głową i czekał.  
Lileep zasypał Ekansa mnóstwem zielonych kul, a dodatkowo skacząc zmniejszał dystans dzielący oba Poki i dążył do walki bezpośredniej. Jednak taka sytuacja była korzystna dla przeciwnika, który mógł szybko kontratakować. Poke-Wąż strzelał zielonymi kulkami, parując ataki przeciwnika, a odczekawszy na odpowiedni moment, czy też na zmniejszenie odległości walczących, niespodziewanie skoczył do przodu i wgryzł się mocno w ciało Lileepa.  
- Ugryzienie, zgodnie z planem. - uśmiechnął się Max kiwając głową, a następnie polecił - Fala Szokowa i Zaciskanie.  
Pierwszy atak sprawił, że Ekans nadal wgryziony w Poke-Roślinę zastygł na moment w bezruchu, co znacznie ułatwiło zastosować drugi atak, którym były pnącza Lileepa, jakie owinęły się wokół ciała Poke-Węża i zaczęły go mocno ściskać.  
- No i to jest ciekawe. - mruknęła Clair, gdy Miecio po chwili namysłu gwizdnął parokrotnie, a widząc, że Ekans nie daje rady wyrwać się z pnącz Lileepa, znów gwizdnął, tym razem krótko i głośno, co Poke-Wąż zinterpretował jako mocniejsze wgryzienie się w przeciwnika.  
- I znowu pojedynek na wytrzymałość. - stwierdziłem.  
- Owszem, niestety jak na razie Lileep nie jest w stanie sam się uleczyć, chociaż pracujemy nad tym. - odparł Max, obserwując walkę.  
- No ale Młody, jeśli jest tak jak mówisz, to ja tu remis widzę. - powiedziała Clair, po dłuższej chwili obserwacji zmagań Pokemonów.  
- Chyba faktycznie masz rację. - pokiwał głową Miecio.  
Faktycznie bowiem Ekans mocno gryzł, zaś Lileep mocno ściskał, jednak wyglądało na to, że oba stworki meczą się mniej więcej w równym tempie. Jako że żaden z nich nie zamierzał ustąpić, to ostatecznie walczący trenerzy kiwnęli jednocześnie głowami i zawrócili je.  
- Łeee... Nie dość że remis, to i walka krótka. - kręciła głową niezadowolona Clair.  
- Ale marudzisz, zobaczymy jak tobie pójdzie. - odparłem.  
- No jak dobrze pamiętam, mam się lać z większym wężowatym, więc postaram się aby było efekciarsko. - powiedziała dziewczyna, zajmując miejsce Maxa, które chłopak właśnie zwolnił.  
- Tak, tak, jak zwykle. - mruknąłem kiwając głową.  
- Mnie został Seviper, a ty kogo wybierasz do walki? - zapytał Miecio, wypuszczając jednocześnie ostatniego ze swych Poke-Węży.  
- Anorith, szybka i wytrzymała bestyjka. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair, gdy przed nią pojawił się szary stworek ze sporymi szczypcami.  
- W takim razie zaczynajmy ostatni pojedynek. - po tych słowach trener gwizdnął dwukrotnie, zaś Poke-Wąż ruszył szybko do ataku.  
- Utwardzanie. - poleciła trenerka, w sama porę, gdyż Seviper dopadł juz jej podopiecznego i chwyciwszy w szczęki, zaczął mocno gryźć.  
- Oho, a to chyba Miażdżenie jest. Celuj w paszczę i Wodna Broń. - zdecydowała po chwili namysłu Clair.  
Miażdżenie było silniejsze od Ugryzienia, jednak Anorith sprytnie zdołał sobie z nim poradzić. Przeciwnik chwycił go wprawdzie za bok, jednak wystrzelona pod kątem woda trafiała wprost do jego paszczy. Dziewczyna zaś plan miała prosty, czyli podtopić nieco Poke-Węża, bowiem Wodna Broń okazała się silnym i mocnym atakiem. Po dłuższej chwili Seviper faktycznie miał dość i puściwszy Anoritha odskoczył na kilka metrów krztusząc się i kaszlać.  
- Teraz Błotny Atak. - kontynuowała trenerka, zaś Miecio gwizdnął w sposób, jaki zdołałem już identyfikować, jako plecenie uniku. Seviper zaczął uskakiwać przed błotnymi pociskami, dochodząc do siebie po lekkim podtopieniu, a po kolejnych gwizdanych komendach, skupił się na kontrataku i unikając pocisków znów zbliżał się do Anoritha.  
- Utwardzanie i nie przerywaj ostrzału. - poleciła Clair, niezbyt rozważnie wprawdzie, bowiem gdy tylko Poke-Wąż znalazł się wystarczająco blisko zatrzymał się i mocnym machnięciem ogona uderzył przeciwnika, wyrzucając go w powietrze.  
- Hej, mój Pokemon to nie piłka! - zaprotestowała dziewczyna, aby następnie wydać komendę - Kontroluj spadanie Wodną Bronią.  
Anorith o dziwo zrozumiał o co dziewczynie chodzi i wystrzeliwszy strumień wody w miejsce, gdzie miał wylądować, zdołał spowolnić swój upadek i obserwując Sevipera czekał na jego ruch.  
- Sprytnie, jak ponowię atak to wyłączy wodę, lub zwiększy jej ilość i zdoła uniknąć. - pochwalił przeciwniczkę Miecio, a następnie gwizdnął parokrotnie, zaś jego Pokemon zajął miejsce w pobliżu strumienia wody i czekał aż Anorith wyląduje.  
- Phi, tak łatwo to nie będzie. Błotny Atak. - poleciła Clair, zaś jej podopieczny wstrzymawszy wodny strumień zaczął bombardować przeciwnika błotnymi kulami, jednocześnie spadając szybciej niż dotychczas. Gwizdy Miecia uświadomiły mi, że chyba znów polecił zastosować Trujący Ogon, jednak wredny uśmiech Clair dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że dziewczyna również się tego spodziewa.  
- Teraz! – krzyknęła, gdy Seviper zamachnął się ogonem i zamierzał uderzyć Anoritha, który zabłysł stosując Utwardzanie, po czym... Złapał ogon przeciwnika swoimi szczypcami.  
- Tak jest! I znów Błotny Atak! - pochwaliła Pokemona Clair, wydając jednocześnie komendę, po której stworek, gdy tylko wylądował na ziemi, zaczął błyskawicznie bombardować przeciwnika brązowymi kulkami. Seviper początkowo starał się ich unikać, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło z ogonem schwytanym przez Anoritha. Miecio, widząc co się dzieje, postanowił zareagować i kilkoma gwizdnięciami polecił znów zastosować Miażdżenie. Anorith był jednak na to przygotowany i skupiwszy całą siłę ataku w jednym punkcie, wpakował w głowę atakującego go przeciwnika kilkanaście błotnych kul. Ostatecznie Poke-Wąż zdołał się przez nie przebić, ale uścisk jego szczek był tak słaby, że stworek bez trudu się z niego wyrwał, a puściwszy ogon Sevipera, trącił jego głowę dając jednocześnie znak, że przeciwnik został pokonany.  
- I właśnie o tym mówiłem, Clair i jej pomysły. – powiedziałem, kiwając głową.  
- Tak ale po tych ciosach, gryzieniach i stosowaniem masowego ostrzału, Anorith jest mocno osłabiony. Podejrzewam, że gdyby tym razem Miażdżenie doszło do skutku, to jednak Miecio byłby zwycięzcą. - stwierdził Max, obserwując jak Poke-Wąż zostaje zawrócony, zaś Clair podchodzi do swojego Pokemona i chwaląc go, ogląda uważnie jego stan i kondycję po pojedynku.  
- No i koniec, dziękuję wam za interesujące pojedynki i możliwość zobaczenia Starożytnych Pokemonów w akcji. - powiedział uśmiechnięty Miecio.  
- My dziękujemy za możliwość sprawdzenia, jak nasze treningi przełożyły się na praktykę. - odparłem odwzajemniając uśmiech. Max tymczasem wydobywszy z plecaka kilka niewielkich buteleczek, wręczył je chłopakowi mówiąc:  
- Wprawdzie w miasteczku jest Punkt Medyczny, jednak mikstury leczące również mogą ci się przydać.  
- A z Punktu Medycznego, to my chyba jednak skorzystamy. Odpoczynek dla nas i Pokemonów, a rankiem powędrujemy dalej. - wtrąciła się Clair, zawróciwszy już Anoritha.  
Pomysł dziewczyny nie był zły, zwłaszcza że Starożytne Poki zasługiwały na porządny odpoczynek po stoczonych walkach. Teraz wiedzieliśmy jak mniej więcej radzą sobie w pojedynkach, co poprawić w treningu, na czym bardziej się skupić, no i czekać na dalsze efekty. Wprawdzie nie spodziewałem się korzystać z pomocy Kabuto w najbliższych walkach o odznaki, jednak pod koniec mej podróży, lub w Finałach Ligi Pokemon czemu nie.  
W towarzystwie Miecia wróciliśmy więc do miasteczka, a resztę popołudnia zajęły nam opowieści o naszych przygodach, oraz krótka lekcja gwizdania, jakiej chłopak nam udzielił. W rewanżu Clair zasugerowała kilka pomysłów na nowe sztuczki, jakie mogłyby wykonać Poke-Węże podczas przedstawień i na szczęście nie udzieliła lekcji kradzieży kieszonkowej, ani nawet o niej nie wspomniała. Po nocy spędzonej w Punkcie Medycznym wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę do Wrocławia i pojedynku o czternastą już Odznakę Ligi Pokemon.


	145. Miasto Poke-Ptaków

ODCINEK 145: MIASTO POKE-PTAKÓW.

- Wydaje mi się, czy znowu trafiamy na jakąś imprezę miejską? - zapytała Clair, gdy idąc jedną z głównych ulic miasteczka, zauważyła Pidgeotto zarzucającego kolorową obręcz na wieży budynku, który właśnie mijaliśmy, a który po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu, okazał się szkołą.  
- I tak i nie, powiedziałbym raczej, że to tutaj normalne. - odparł Max.  
- Czyli po raz kolejny jako jedyny wiesz, gdzie zawędrowaliśmy? – stwierdziłem, zauważając jak Noctowl poleciał za Pidgeottem, celem zasięgnięcia informacji, lecz niestety został przez Poke-Ptaka zignorowany. Wyglądało na to, że stworek bardzo się spieszył, gdyż po kilku sekundach nie było go nigdzie widać.  
- No dobra Młody, to doczekamy się jakiś wyjaśnień? - znów zapytała lekko poirytowana Clair.  
- Jasne, ale równie dobrze możemy dojść na miejski rynek i tam wszystkiego się dowiecie. Poza tym sam nie jestem pewny, co się akurat dzisiaj w Oławie dzieje.  
Oława była sporym miasteczkiem i zarazem ostatnim poważnym punktem postojowym w wędrówce do Wrocławia. Co od razu rzucało się w oczy, to większa ilość Poke-Ptaków niż w innych mijanych przez nas miejscowościach. Wprawdzie głównie były to Pidgeye i Spearowy, a od czasu do czasu Hoothooty, jednak normalnie powinno ich być co najmniej o połowę mniej. Zacząłem się domyślać, że miasteczko jest w jakiś sposób powiązane z Poke-Ptakami, a gdy, dotarłszy na miejski rynek, zobaczyliśmy całkiem spory tłum ludzi, jak również zaimprowizowaną arenę, gdzie właśnie dwa Latacze toczyły pojedynek zrozumiałem, że Clair może mieć rację i faktycznie jakaś impreza w mieście jest.  
- Oława jest przez niektórych określana jako "Miasto Poke-Ptaków", gdyż często można tu trafić na zawody dla Latających Pokemonów. Widziany przez nas Pidgeotto zapewne sprawdzał swoją szybkość, biorąc udział w locie na czas, jak widać walki też można rozegrać. Generalnie jesteśmy niedaleko Wrocławia, trasy do Częstochowy i Katowic właśnie tu się zbiegają, nic więc dziwnego, że trenerów sporo. - wyjaśnił wreszcie Max.  
- Walki Poków? Właściwie czemu nie, dobry pojedynek nie jest zły. - zareagowała entuzjastycznie dziewczyna.  
- I tak mieliśmy robić przerwę obiadową, a jak przy okazji przetestujemy umiejętności naszych Pokemonów, to nawet lepiej. Zwłaszcza tuż przed walką o odznakę. - zgodziłem się z trenerką.  
- No fakt, teraz będą Lodowe Poki, które mają przewagę nad Lataczami. Tylko wiecie, generalnie jest zasada, że w walkach i konkursach to tu udział biorą Poke-Ptaki i tylko Poke-Ptaki. - starał się wytłumaczyć Max.  
- No to Młody, ty sobie będziesz oglądał, a ja i Toriś potrenujemy.- odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair, aby następnie przyjrzawszy się uważniej terenowi wokół areny, udać się w jej stronę. Towarzyszący trenerce Absol pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową i pobiegł za nią, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie umiejąc latać raczej walki stoczyć nie będzie mógł.  
- No niestety... - westchnął jeszcze młody trener - Jedynymi znanymi Pokami łączącymi typ Roślinny z Latającym są Hoppipy i ich ewolucje. Właściwie może jak będziemy znów wędrować przez pola i łąki, to rozejrzę się za jakimś...  
Chłopak przerwał, bowiem Bellossom zainteresowany wszystkim, co się wokół nas działo, szturchnął go dając do zrozumienia, że chce pozwiedzać. Clair tymczasem stała już przy prowizorycznej arenie, która tak naprawdę była jedynie kawałkiem terenu wydzielonego z placu rynku. Podłoże stanowiły kamienne płyty, zaś z boku stał mężczyzna pełniący rolę sędziego i pilnujący bezpieczeństwa. Wprawdzie walki Poke-Ptaków i tak odbywały się głównie w powietrzu, jednak lepiej było być przygotowanym na niespodziewane komplikacje. Z drugiej strony areny dostrzegłem kobietę, zapewne sędziującą na zmianę ze swym kolegą, gdyż też obserwowała pojedynek dwóch Swellowów, jaki toczył się obecnie na arenie. Teraz jednak musiała przerwać, gdyż Clair podeszła do niej z pytaniem:  
- Witam, jest jakaś kolejka, zapisy, czy coś w tym stylu, czy po prostu mogę sobie wejść na arenę i powalczyć?  
- Dzień dobry trenerko. Zapisów nie ma, kolejki właściwie chwilowo też nie, jednak... - tu kobieta przerwała, spojrzawszy znacząco na Absola - Niestety muszę cię poinformować, że w naszych walkach biorą udział tylko i wyłącznie Poke-Ptaki.  
- A, z tym nie ma problemu. - to mówiąc dziewczyna wypuściła Torchica. Mały Poke-Kurczak rozejrzał się zainteresowany, a zauważywszy, że kobieta przygląda się mu sceptycznie, sam zaczął się na nią gapić.  
- I co? Fajny, nie. - z uśmiechem oznajmiła Clair.  
Westchnąłem, obserwując całą tą scenę z niewielkiej odległości. Właściwie miałem dziwne wrażenie, że już kiedyś coś takiego widziałem i teraz lepiej było interweniować, zanim będzie za późno.  
- Przecież to jest Torchic. - powiedziała spokojnie kobieta po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
- No jasne, że nie Lugia. Powalczę nim, silny jest, więc nie potrwa to długo. Przeciwnika to gdzie mam szukać? – zapytała niezrażona tonem głosu swej rozmówczyni Clair.  
- Nie zrozumiałaś, walczą Poke-Ptaki, czyli takie, których typem jest Lot. Torchic jest Ognisty, więc nie kwalifikuje się do...  
Jak można się było spodziewać, dziewczyna nie dała kobiecie skończyć i przerywając jej w połowie zdania oznajmiła stanowczo:  
- No i co że Ognisty? Wygląda jak mały ptaszek? Wygląda! Pióra ma? Ma! Ataki Lataczy umie, jak trzeba to może zaprezentować, więc nie widzę powodu do takiej dyskryminacji!  
Dodatkowo po każdym słowie dziewczyny Torchic energicznie kiwał głową, piszcząc wojowniczo przy okazji, aby na koniec mocno dziobnąć kamienną płytę placu ratuszowego, na której stał i zrobić w niej niewielkie wgłębienie.  
- Jeśli to nie jest duży problem, to proszę jej pozwolić na ten pojedynek, naprawdę to dość... Eee... Kłopotliwa osoba, a chyba jedna walka nie będzie stanowić wielkiego problemu. - wtrąciłem się spokojnie do rozmowy, widząc że kobieta nie do końca wie co zrobić, mając do czynienia z tak upartą trenerką.  
- No cóż... Od czasu do czasu zdarzają się odstępstwa od reguł. No i trzeba pamiętać, że Oława ma w herbie Blazikena, więc... - z pomocą przyszedł sędzia, gdyż starcie Swellowów właśnie się skończyło i teraz mężczyzna chciał sprawdzić, co się obok areny dzieje.  
- Ha, dziękuję bardzo. Postaram się nie zająć państwu dużo czasu. – po tych słowach Clair szybko wkroczyła na arenę, zająć miejsce na jednym jej końcu. Torchic piszcząc wojowniczo zajął miejsce przed nią, zaś po dłuższej chwili oczekiwania, lekko znudzonym głosem trenerka oznajmiła:  
- No co jest? Czekam na przeciwnika. - i spojrzała na mnie i Noctowla, który obecnie siedział na pobliskiej latarni i lekko znudzony obserwował całe zamieszanie.  
- W porządku dziewczyno, ja będę twoim przeciwnikiem. - musiałem przyznać, że odetchnąłem z ulgą, słysząc słowa chłopaka, zapewne też trenera, który stanąwszy na przeciwnym końcu areny, wypuścił z PokeBalla dwunożnego brązowego stwora z trzema długimi szyjami i ptasią głową na każdej z nich.  
- O, a to ciekawa pokraka. - skomentowała wygląd przeciwnika Clair.  
- To Dodrio, wprawdzie nie lata, ale może wysoko skakać. Czekałem właśnie na przeciwnika, który też umiejętności lotu nie posiadł i właściwie dziękuję ci, że się zjawiłaś. Zaczynamy? - zapytał z przyjaznym uśmiechem przeciwnik Clair.  
- Ja jestem gotowa. - odparła dziewczyna, a gdy sędzia wrócił na swoje miejsce i dał znak, walka się rozpoczęła.  
- Atak Furii. Zobaczymy jak szybki jest ten mały.  
- Szybki Atak. Z unikami nie powinno być problemu.  
Dodrio błyskawicznie ruszył do ataku, Torchic wyczekawszy na odpowiedni moment, skoczył w górę, aby uniknąć trzech głów starających się go zadziobać. Okazało się jednak, że stwór jest równie zwinny i atak powędrował zaraz za Poke-Kurczakiem.  
- Cwaniaczek, no to Ognisty Strumień. - zareagowała szybko Clair, gdyż pierwsze ciosy brązowego Poka zaczęły trafiać małego stworka, który teraz z wojowniczym piskiem wystrzelił falę ognia wprost w atakujące go głowy.  
- Zmiana, Powietrzny Cios. - wydał komendę trener, a po niej Dodrio odbiwszy się mocno od ziemi, wyskoczył wysoko w górę.  
- No tak, nie lata ale skacze. Dobra, skup się i czekamy. - zdecydowała dziewczyna, gdy Poke-Kurczak znów wylądował na arenie.  
Poke-Ptak zaś zawisł w powietrzu, jakby faktycznie umiał latać, a następnie zaczął szybko spadać, czy raczej pikować w miejsce, w którym stał przeciwnik. Niespodziewanie zabłysł, co sprawiło, że nabrał szybkości. Zrozumiałem, że zastosował Zwinność, Clair tez to wiedziała i w tej samej chwili poleciła:  
- Podwójna Drużyna.  
Jej reakcja nastąpiła w samą porę, gdyż Poke-Ptak już uderzał w Torchica, czy raczej miejsce, w którym był sekundę wcześniej, bowiem teraz stała tu jedynie iluzja stworka, zaś on sam był jednym z czterech Poke-Kurczaków, jakie znajdowały się w rogach areny.  
- Fiuuu... Nieźle. - pochwalił dziewczynę trener - Ale pamiętaj, że Dodrio ma trzy głowy, a co za tym idzie... Tri-Atak.  
- No to zobaczymy... - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair, skupiając się na przeciwniku, podobnie jak jej Pokemon.  
Brązowy stwór zaś skierował każdą głowę w inny róg areny i wystrzelił jednocześnie trzy pociski, przypominające trójkątne piramidy, które szybko pomknęły w kierunku Torchiców.  
- Skacz najwyżej jak potrafisz. - poleciła trenerka, dzięki czemu zarówno jej podopieczny, jak i jego kopie, uniknęły ostrzału wyskakując w górę.  
- Jeszcze raz i do tego Zwinność. - polecił spokojnie chłopak.  
Obecnie sytuacja była dla niego korzystniejsza, gdyż przeciwnicy znajdowali się w powietrzu, a co za tym idzie, trudniej im było wykonać skuteczny unik. Dodatkowo zwiększywszy swą szybkość Dodrio zaczął regularny ostrzał pociskami, biorąc na cel każdego z Tochiców. Zauważyłem też, że Clair znów coś kombinuje, gdyż jej Pokemon wyskoczywszy z rogów areny, dążył do połączenia się z kopami na jego środku, dokładnie nad Dodrio, którego ostrzał okazał się zbyt zmasowany. Dwie iluzje zniknęły, a gdy trzecim który oberwał okazał się oryginał, zniknął także czwarty Poke-Kurczak. Jednak cel dziewczyny został osiągnięty, gdyż stworek znajdował się już nad przeciwnikiem.  
- Jeśli nie potraficie manewrować podczas upadku, to zapewne wygrałem. - powiedział spokojnie trener.  
- O nas się nie martw. Rób co planujesz. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair, gdy Torchic, celując w stojącego na arenie Dodrio, zaczął szybko spadać.  
- Jeśli chcesz... Wiertłodziób! - po komendzie brązowy stwór wyskoczył w górę, celując trzema głowami, a co za tym idzie trzema dziobami, w jeden punkt, którym była głowa Torchica. Jednak Poke-Kurczak nie zamierzał bezczynnie przyjmować ciosu i domyślałem się już, co planuje.  
- Teraz! - krzyknęła Clair, gdyż na dokładniejsze komendy nie było czasu, a że jej podopieczny doskonale wiedział o co chodzi, to i nie było potrzeby. Mały Pokemon z wojowniczym piskiem wytworzył przed sobą coś jakby zwierciadło, które natychmiast zostało rozbite przez atakującego Dodrio. Tylko że przeciwnik po uderzeniu w nie nie dotarł do Torchica, co raczej odbił się od lustrzanej powierzchni i zaczął szybko spadać na arenę lekko ogłuszony.  
- I dobicie! - znów zawołała entuzjastycznie Clair, a mały Pokemon znów wojowniczo piszcząc zaczął pikować prosto na spadającego przeciwnika, który nie był w stanie wykonać uniku. Ostatecznie na arenę spadł Dodrio, a sekundę po nim wbił się w niego Torchic, stosując zapewne Powietrzny Cios. Następnie Poke-Kurczak odbił się od znokautowanego przeciwnika i zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy zapiszczał wojowniczo po raz kolejny.  
- Co to było? - zapytał trener, nie do końca rozumiejąc co się ostatecznie stało i zawracając pokonanego Pokemona.  
- Najpierw Ruch Zwierciadła, czyli technika, dzięki której twój Pok sam sobie przyłożył Wiertłodziobem, a później... Cóż, wystarczyło skorzystać z sytuacji i poprawić atakiem, który sam zaprezentowałeś, czyli Powietrznym Ciosem. Torchic, świetna robota. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem Clair, na koniec chwaląc podopiecznego, który piszcząc radośnie, podbiegł do niej.  
- Faktycznie dobra robota. - pokiwałem głową - Jest o wiele mniej zmęczony niż gdy użył Ruchu Zwierciadła w walce z Emily. Trening dobrze mu służy.  
- No jasne Toriś, a wiesz dlaczego? - odparła z zadowoloną miną Clar.  
- Tak, tak, bo jesteś super trenerką, masz super Pokemony i tak dalej. - westchnąłem kiwając głową, co sprawiło że dziewczyna z obrażoną miną, wskazawszy na arenę, oznajmiła:  
- Nie nabijaj się, tylko pokaż co ty i twój Pierzak potraficie. Tu nie będzie problemu, gdyż jak widać mamy i ptaka i pióra i latanie.  
- Jasne, jasne, ale wiesz... - nie kończąc zdania wskazałem na latarnię, na której Noctowl spokojnie sobie spał. Następnie musiałem mocno się powstrzymać, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, widząc niedowierzanie malujące się na twarzy dziewczyny. Na szczęście z kłopotu wybawił mnie Max, który zaprezentowawszy Bellossomowi wszystkie atrakcje, teraz przyszedł do nas oznajmiając:  
- Tori, nie uwierzysz jaki test możesz przejść. - a gdy jedyną moją reakcją było pytające spojrzenie, wyjaśnił - Latanie na Pokemonach na czas.  
- Hę? Ale że jak to Młody? - zapytała Clair, opuściwszy już arenę i usadowiwszy Torchica na grzbiecie Absola, gdzie Poke-Kurczak mógł odpoczywać po pojedynku i jednocześnie oglądać wszystko, co się wokół działo.  
- Chodźcie, to zobaczycie. - w odpowiedzi chłopak wskazał ręką na róg placu rynkowego, gdzie faktycznie obok sporej tablicy stało kilka osób, a niektórym towarzyszyły Poke-Ptaki.  
Gwizdnięciem obudziłem Noctowla, a gdy podeszliśmy bliżej wskazanego miejsca, mogliśmy dostrzec, że spora tablica to nic innego, jak tabela wyników, a raczej kilka tabel, gdyż zapewne był podział na różne kategorie. Co jakiś czas młoda dziewczyna, stojąca obok, dokonywała poprawek, przekładając kartki z wynikami z wyższych miejsc na niższe, gdy komuś udało się pobić jeden z rekordów.  
- Witam trenerów, czyżbyście również chcieli sprawdzić jak szybko latają wasze Pokemony? - zapytał starszy mężczyzna, siedzący na stołeczku nieopodal tablicy z wynikami i zapewne kierujący całymi tymi zawodami.  
- Hmm... A można coś wygrać - zapytała szybko Clair.  
- Satysfakcję z dobrego wyniku i radość z dobrze wytrenowanego Pokemona. - odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem.  
- Tylko tyle... No to ja się chyba nie bawię, ale Toriś ma śpiącą kupę piór i czas sprawdzić, co poza chrapaniem ona potrafi. - odparła dziewczyna, wskazując na Noctowla, który rozsiadł się właśnie na tablicy i kręcąc głową starał odczytać wyniki, które znajdując się pod nim, były widziane przez stworka do góry nogami.  
- Jest kilka konkurencji, w zależności od wielkości i ciężaru Pokemona. Wiadomo, że cięższy wolniej leci, mniejszy jest zwrotniejszy i tak dalej. - zaczął tłumaczyć mężczyzna.  
- No i jest kategoria specjalna. - wtrącił Max.  
- A oczywiście, jeśli masz Pokemona na którym potrafisz latać, możesz sprawdzić, jak dobrze ci to idzie. - prowadzący zawody pokiwał głową wyjaśniając słowa trenera.  
- Hmm... No z tego co widzę, to Noctowl takim testem jest zainteresowany. – stwierdziłem, gdyż Poke-Sowa zirytowana niemożnością czytania do góry nogami, sfrunęła ze szczytu tablicy i teraz latając z jednego jej końca na drugi, oglądała jakie są najlepsze rekordy.  
- Jasne, to zrozumiale. Noctowl kwalifikuje się do małych Poke-Ptaków, więc tabela z lewej strony. Najlepsze wyniki powinienem dodać, gdyż są to Poki najszybsze. – spoglądając na wskazaną listę zobaczyłem, że obecny rekord wynosi siedem minut i trzydzieści cztery sekundy.  
- A jak się ten rekord ustanawia? - zapytałem.  
- A to akurat proste. Noctowl zabiera ze sobą cztery kolorowe obręcze i jego zadaniem jest umieścić je na czterech oznaczonych flagami wieżach naszego miasta. Startuje ze szczytu wieży ratuszowej, do każdej z nich ma mniej więcej taką samą odległość czyli generalnie ma za zadanie okrążyć miasteczko, a gdy wróci na miejsce startu, sprawdzamy jak mu poszło.  
- No tak, to tłumaczy, co wyrabiał tamten Pidgeotto, co go widzieliśmy. - pokiwałem głową.  
- Oczywiście nie można oszukiwać, gdyż obok każdej wieży, są osoby sprawdzające jak Pokom idzie, no i co jakiś czas obręcze trzeba ściągać i dostarczać tu z powrotem. - uzupełnił dodatkowo Max.  
- Jasne. To co, jesteś gotów? - zapytałem Poke-Sowę, która w odpowiedzi zahukała bojowo i chwyciwszy w szpony cztery obręcze, ruszyła odważnie w kierunku szczytu wieży.  
- A latanie na Pokemonie też tak wygląda? - zapytała Clair, gdy jeden z pomocników w zawodach szybkości, widząc że kolejny zawodnik zajął miejsce dał znak, po którym Noctowl poleciał szybko w stronę widzianej w oddali wieży, na której szczycie powiewała kolorowa flaga.  
- Właściwe tak, jedyna różnica jest taka, że startujesz stąd, a nie z dachu wieży, gdyż byłoby to nieco utrudnione. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
- Ha, no to co Toriś? Pierzak wróci za pięć minut, wtedy włazisz na grzbiet Jaszczura i jazda! - entuzjastycznie oznajmiła Clair.  
- Najpierw mam pytanie, czy można używać... Wspomagaczy? - to mówiąc wydobyłem z plecaka uprząż zrobioną przez Maxa podczas nauki latania, dzięki której o wiele łatwiej było mi utrzymać się na Charizardzie, no i dzięki której ryzyko spadnięcia z jego grzbietu zmniejszało się niemal do zera.  
- Coś takiego jak najbardziej jest dozwolone, wszak bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim. Oczywiście lot trenera na Pokemonie jest wcześniej zgłaszany i pilnujący przebiegu lotu Poke-Ptaków wzmagają czujność, aby nie stał się żaden wypadek. Skoro sam pamiętasz o bezpieczeństwie, to tylko dobrze o tobie świadczy. - pochwalił mnie prowadzący zawody.  
- No to sprawa jasna, ja dałam popis w pojedynku, teraz ty dasz popis w lataniu. - oznajmiła radośnie Clair, jednocześnie posyłając mi dobrze znane spojrzenie, zakazujące jakichkolwiek protestów. Na szczęście teraz już latanie na Charizardzie nie przeszkadzało mi tak bardzo jak wtedy, gdy dziewczyna ze wszystkich sił starała się mnie go nauczyć. Od treningu w Czerwonym Klasztorze minęło trochę czasu, na postojach w wędrówce zdarzało się parę razy trenować latanie i musiałem przyznać, że coraz bardziej mi się ono podobało. Gdy więc Noctowl zakończył oblot, byłem gotów na przetestowanie swych umiejętności.  
- I jaki Pierzak ma czas? - zapytała zainteresowana Clair, gdyż Pokemon faktycznie dał z siebie wszystko i widać było, że jest zmęczony jak po trudnym pojedynku.  
- Siedem minut i czterdzieści jeden sekund, czyli obecnie drugie miejsce. Naprawdę dobry czas, biorąc pod uwagę, że pierwszy należy do Crobata, czyli jednego z najszybszych latających Pokemonów.  
- Świetna robota. - pochwaliłem Poke-Sowę, która znów zahukała wojowniczo, po czym zajęła miejsce na tablicy wyników, gdzie dziewczyna zmieniająca wpisawszy rekord Poka, umieściła go na drugim miejscu listy.  
- To co Toriś, twoja kolej, no nie? - zapytała Clair.  
- Jasne. Sam jestem ciekaw jak mi pójdzie. - odparłem wypuszczając Charizarda. Stwór rozejrzał się z zainteresowaniem, a gdy szybko wyjaśniłem o co chodzi, pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową, po czym pomógł mi założyć sobie uprząż na grzbiet. Sprawdziłem dodatkowo, czy zapięcie, jakie mam na pasku jest w porządku i już po chwili byłem gotów na oblot.  
- Cztery wieże, każdą stąd widać, flagi na szczycie ułatwiają lokalizację. Wysokich budynków poza nimi za wiele nie ma... - zaczął tłumaczyć prowadzący zawody, lecz przerwała mu Clair.  
- Hej, no przecież sami widzimy co i jak. Proszę się nie martwić, do Wielkiego Mistrza Pokemon pan mówi.  
- Przyszłego Wielkiego Mistrza. - sprostowałem wzdychając, aby następnie bez większych trudności zająć miejsce na grzbiecie Charizarda, przyczepiając się do uprzęży. Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie, przypomniawszy sobie, jaką trudność początkowo mi to sprawiało  
- Powodzenia i wiatru w plecy. – dopingował mnie Max, a Bellossom z wyraźną ekscytacją oczekiwał mojego oblotu.  
- Jestem gotów. - oznajmiłem, zauważając jednocześnie, że teraz otaczał nas tłumek gapiów i kibiców. No tak, w końcu latanie na Pokemonach było rzadko spotykaną umiejętnością i niewielu trenerów to potrafiło, więc widok jednego z nich w akcji mógł wzbudzać zainteresowanie.  
- Jaszczur wygląda na silnego, ciekawe czy jest tak szybki, jak ten Fearow sprzed paru dni.  
- No i był jeszcze Skarmory, ale ciężki, więc niezbyt zwrotny i czas nieszczególnie dobry osiągnęli.  
Tu i tam słychać było komentarze, co do mojego występu. Zauważyłem, że na tablicy wyników jak dotąd oblotu dokonało czterech trenerów, a ja miałem być piąty. Obecny rekord do pobicia to dziesięć minut i trzynaście sekund, ustanowiony właśnie przez Fearowa i jego trenera. Pidgeota na spisie nie zauważyłem, co pozwalało sądzić, że Karen w okolicy nie było, a pamiętając o różnych reakcjach Clair, na wspominanie mej rywalki, wolałem na wszelki wypadek o nią nie dopytywać.  
- W takim razie trenerze, gotów? - zapytał mężczyzna prowadzący zawody, gdy Charizard chwycił w łapy zestaw czterech obręczy, a widząc, że zarówno ja, jak i Pokemon kiwamy głowami, machnął energicznie ręką i krzyknął - Start!  
I ruszyliśmy. Odległość do każdej wieży była na oko taka sama, więc w praktyce lot ograniczał się do podlecenia do pierwszej, a następnie okrążenia miasteczka, czy raczej wykonani trzech czwartych obrotu, aby przy ostatniej wieży wrócić na plac ratuszowy. Więzi z moim podopiecznym nie zamierzałem stosować, zresztą w tej sytuacji niewiele by pomogła, gdyż wszystko zależało od szybkości Pokemona. No i nie było sytuacji zagrożenia dla ludzi i Poków, czyli podstawowej zasady pozwalającej na jej użycie, co niemal do znudzenia powtarzano mi podczas treningu w Starej Gwardii.  
- Jest pierwsza. – powiedziałem, gdy dolecieliśmy do wieży z zieloną flagą na szczycie. Charizard podleciał na odległość zaledwie kilku metrów, po czym podał mi jedną z obręczy, a ja zręcznie zarzuciłem ją na maszt, na którym znajdowało się już kilka innych. Mogliśmy wprawdzie ustalić, że to ognisty stwor będzie rzucał, ale wtedy musiałby unosić się w powietrzu niemal wyprostowany, a co za tym idzie, miałbym poważne kłopoty z utrzymaniem równowagi na jego grzbiecie. Poza tym, skoro to był test dla Poka i jego trenera, to wypadało żebym miał w tym swój wkład.  
- Dobra, teraz na lewo i do drugiej. – poleciłem, uznając że tamta wieża jest nieco bliżej od tej, która znajdowała się z prawej strony. Oczywiście mogło mi się to tylko wydawać, chociaż to, że od środka miasteczka wieże mają tą samą odległość, to wcale nie znaczy, że między nimi też jest taka sama.  
- Druga i na oko mamy czas cztery minuty, więc jak się sprężymy, to skończymy poniżej dziesięciu. - dopingowałem Pokemona, jednocześnie zarzucając obręcz na maszt.  
Charizard zmotywowany mymi słowami machnął mocniej skrzydłami i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył.  
- Siedem i pół minuty i zbliżają się do ostatniej wieży... Osiem minut... Jest... Teraz ostatnia prosta... Dawaj Torii... - Clair z przejęciem spoglądała to na zegarek, to na mój przelot, gdy więc wreszcie wylądowałem wraz z Charizardem na placu, jako pierwsza krzyknęła:  
- Dziewięć minut i trzydzieści osiem sekund! Rekord pobity!  
- Ufff... - ciężko odetchnąłem, podobnie jak mój Pokemon. Wprawdzie większa rola w wyścigu należała z pewnością do niego, ale szaleńczy lot również mnie dał się we znaki.  
- Gratuluję, to było coś fantastycznego. - uścisnął mi rękę mężczyzna prowadzący zawody, a wśród tłumu gapiów, poza oklaskami, dało się słyszeć liczne ciche komentarze.  
- Tylko nie rób mi teraz reklamy, proszę. - szepnąłem do Clair, schodząc powoli z grzbietu Charizarda.  
- Czemu nie? Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wreszcie latasz jak powinieneś. - odparła z uśmiechem trenerka.  
- Tori po prostu nie lubi być zbyt popularny. - przypomniał rozbawiony Max.  
- Właśnie. Przetestowałem swe umiejętności, spełniłem twoją zachciewajkę, więc proszę przestać utrudniać mi życie. - pokiwałem głową.  
- Taaa... No i skoro to wygląda tak jak wygląda, to myślę, że czas zacząć testować twe umiejętności bez wspomagaczy. To będzie bardzo ciekawy trening. - oznajmiła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair, wskazując na uprząż, którą ściągałem z grzbietu Pokemona, aby na powrót umieścić ją w plecaku. Co gorsza, zarówno Absol, jak i nadal stojący na jego grzbiecie Torchic kiwali entuzjastycznie głowami, popierając swoją opiekunkę. Podobnie zresztą jak Bellossom Maxa, przyglądający się z zainteresowaniem tak mnie, jak i Charizardowi. Dobrze, że chociaż Noctowl spał spokojnie na szczycie tablicy z wynikami, odpoczywając po przetestowaniu swojej szybkości.  
- Tak, latanie bez zabezpieczeń. Jeszcze mi powiedz, że mnie będziesz łapać, jak spadnę, to wtedy możemy się zacząć zastanawiać. – zaproponowałem.  
- No wiesz, Stantler może dałby radę, albo Aggron... Tak, Aggron to dobry pomysł, nie poobija się zbytnio, gdy w niego trafisz. - usłyszałem wredną odpowiedź.  
Testowanie umiejętności naszych latających Pokemonów można było uznać za zakończone, jednak ostatecznie po przerwie obiadowej zdecydowaliśmy się zostać w Oławie do jutrzejszego ranka. Popołudnie minęło nam na trenowaniu Pokemonów, przetestowaliśmy też szybkość mojego Lediana i Beauifly Clair, jednak oba stworki miały wynik gorszy od Noctowlowego. Po nocy spędzonej w Punkcie Medycznym udaliśmy się w dalszą drogę do Wrocławia, a co za tym idzie do pojedynku z Lodowymi Pokemonami i zdobyciu czternastej już odznaki, Odznaki Śniegu.


	146. Różowa Rewolucja

ODCINEK 146: RÓŻOWA REWOLUCJA.

- Dotarliśmy i muszę przyznać, że ten Wrocław, to bardzo ładne miasto. - stwierdziła Clair, gdy wędrując jedną z głównych ulic miasta, powoli zbliżaliśmy się do jego centrum, czyli dużego rynku.  
- To prawda. Wiele zabytków, wielu turystów, a co za tym idzie spore tłumy. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Hmm... A konkursy czy turnieje to tu jakieś są? - zapytała dziewczyna.  
- Dopiero co zajęłaś drugie miejsce w konkursie z Katowic, mało ci? - zapytałem wzdychając.  
- Ale nic na nim nie wygrałam, a przypominam, że na nowego Poka poluję, tyle że z marnym skutkiem jak na razie. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- No wiecie, konkursy może i by się znalazły, ale niezupełnie dla trenerów. Raczej wiedzowe czy historyczne. Poza tym miasto z oficjalnym stadionem, to miasto z oficjalnym stadionem, a co za tym idzie trenerzy przychodzą tu głównie walczyć o Odznakę Śniegu, a nie brać udział w zawodach i turniejach. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- No fakt, a skoro o tym mowa, to jak rozumiem idziemy na stadion?  
Przecząco kręcąc głową ostudziłem przesadny entuzjazm Clair.  
- Jest wieczór, wprawdzie Lider pewnie znalazłby czas na pojedynek, ale lepiej odwiedzić Punkt Medyczny, wypocząć, a jutro rano stoczyć pojedynek o odznakę. - wyjaśniłem spokojnie.  
- I przy okazji plan przedwalkowy ustalić? - zapytała sceptycznie dziewczyna.  
- To nie taki zły pomysł. W końcu lodowe Poki mają przewagę nad roślinnymi, ziemnymi, latającymi, no i Smokami. Z kolei ogień, woda i stal są częściowo odporne na tego typu atak, no i inne lodowe Poki oczywiście też.  
- Tak, tak, a same Lodowce obrywają od ognia, walki, kamienia i stali, więc kombinacji jest tyle, że sensowną strategie trudno ustalić. - wymruczała zrzędliwie trenerka.  
- Ale dzięki temu jest o czym dyskutować. - odparłem, aby powstrzymać się od wybuchu śmiechem, gdy Clair posłała mi mordercze spojrzenie.  
Tymczasem zawędrowaliśmy w końcu na wrocławski rynek, gdzie obok zabytkowego ratusza z trójkątnym dachem i podobnie trójkątnymi wieżami, wznosił się duży biały piętrowy budynek z czerwonym spadzistym dachem, oznaczony jako Punkt Medyczny dla trenerów. Zawróciliśmy więc nasze Pokemony, aby tym razem mogły odpocząć jak należy, a dokonawszy wynajęcia tradycyjnie dwóch pokoi, udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek.  
Ranek nastał zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, głównie dlatego, że Clair uparła się na ranną pobudkę i wycieczkę na stadion. Właściwie dziewczyna trochę racji miała, stoczę pojedynek, zdobędę odznakę, a później byłby czas na zwiedzanie miasta. Odebraliśmy więc Poki, dowiedzieliśmy się, że w mieście ruch trenerski trochę mniejszy niż zwykle i udaliśmy na stadion. Dzięki wczesnej pobudce nie trzeba się było przejmować zbytnim tłumem na ulicach, więc spokojnie szliśmy wzdłuż rynku wraz z Pokami, oglądając i podziwiając zabytkowe kamienice, aby na jego końcu wypatrzeć spory okrągły budynek z flagą Ligi Pokemon powiewającą na jego dachu. Nie było wątpliwości, że to właśnie stadion, obok którego stało teraz kilka osób i chyba nad czymś dyskutowało.  
- Hmm... Mnie się zdaje, czy tam się dzieje coś interesującego? - zapytała Clair, wskazując na trójkę mężczyzn. Dwóch z nich, sądząc po ubiorach, było strażnikami, zaś trzeci, nieco starszy, w niebieskich spodniach, koszuli i narzuconej na nią niedbale białej kurtce, oglądał uważnie ścianę stadionu, na której dostrzegliśmy w końcu dość dziwne malowidło.  
- A to co? - zapytałem lekko zaskoczony, gdy zobaczyłem na ścianie stadionu rysunek przypominający Smoochuna, tyle że zamiast twarzy Poka, była na niej karykatura mężczyzny w błękitnym ubraniu.  
- Hm? O witam trenerów, a to... Cóż, lokalna tradycja powinienem chyba powiedzieć. - usłyszałem wyjaśnienie od jednego ze strażników, który zauważył nasze przybycie.  
- Ale to chyba nie powinno tutaj być, no nie? - tym razem pytanie zadała Clair, zaś Bellossom przybiegł pod samą ścianę i zadzierając głowę w górę oglądał malowidło.  
- Ano nie powinno ,ale jest. I muszę przyznać, że się "Major" coraz bardziej stara. - odparł rozbawiony mężczyzna, drapiąc się po brodzie.  
- Aha, fajnie, a może jakieś szczegółowe wyjaśnienia? No chyba że to jakiś Tajny Projekt Ligi Pokemon, co by mnie zbytnio nie zdziwiło. - oznajmiła lekko poirytowana Clair, nic nie rozumiejąc z odpowiedzi, jaką otrzymała.  
- Spokojnie, powinnaś wiedzieć, że z Liderem rozmawiasz. - wtrącił szybko Max, kiwając głową na powitanie mężczyźnie.  
- Lider? Ten facio? No tak, kolorek nawet do Lodowych Poków pasuje... - tu trenerka spojrzała nieco pogardliwie na mężczyznę.  
- Ehhh... - westchnąwszy stwierdziłem, że trzeba dokonać jakiejś normalnej prezentacji, zanim dziewczyna za bardzo się rozkręci w swym "Anty-Ligostwie"  
- Dzień dobry i przepraszamy za zachowanie tej tutaj. Jestem Tori, to Max, a zbyt pewna siebie osóbka zwie się Clair. – przedstawiłem naszą drużynę.  
- No tak, to wiele wyjaśnia. - odparł mężczyzna uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, po czym oznajmił - Ja zaś nazywam się Hieronim i jak już wiecie, jestem tutejszym Liderem. Jeśli chcesz walczyć o odznakę, to możemy wejść do środka na arenę, ale prosiłbym cię o zaczekanie kilka minut, abym mógł się przygotować. No i sędziego pasuje sprowadzić, bo siódma rano, to trochę wcześnie i zwykle stadion otwierany jest około dziewiątej.  
- Dziękuję, ale nie ma potrzeby się spieszyć. - odparłem spokojnie.  
- Właśnie, może najpierw się dowiemy co to za malunek. Tylko konkretne wyjaśnienie, od początku do końca. - wtrąciła Clair.  
- A jak będzie trzeba, to możemy pomóc w kłopotach czy problemach. - uzupełnił Max, a dodatkowo Absol z Bellossomem pokiwały entuzjastycznie głowami, Noctowl bowiem siedział na dachu stadionu, niezbyt zainteresowany tym co się dzieje i chyba tylko ze względu na pojedynek o odznakę, jeszcze nie zasnął.  
- Za wiele to tu nie ma co wyjaśniać. - zaczął jeden ze strażników - "Major", tak go nazywamy, no i zakładamy że to chłopak lub mężczyzna. Mieszka zapewne gdzieś we Wrocławiu, gdyż to właśnie tutaj tworzy swe dzieła, najczęściej zresztą za cel obierając właśnie stadion. Nie wiemy czemu, ale uwziął się na Ligę Pokemon i na Lidera, a co za tym idzie, maluje karykatury czy to Pana Poniatowskiego, czy też Pana Hieronima...  
- No tak, "uwziął się". Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, czemu was nie lubi. - wymruczała sarkastycznie Clair.  
- Nie staraliście się go jakoś wytropić? - zapytał Max.  
- Początkowo tak, ale bez rezultatu, zaś później... - tym razem odpowiedzi udzielił drugi strażnik - Później muszę przyznać, że odpuściliśmy. W końcu szkodliwość czynu zbyt wielka nie jest. Czasem wystarczy, że Lider z pomocą jednego czy dwóch Poków poleje ścianę woda, poszorujemy nieco i już, czysto. Tylko trzeba, żeby przeschło.  
- Znaczy się, obijacie się, tak? - zapytała Clair.  
- Niezupełnie. Właściwe, ponoć te malunki się zaczynają atrakcją turystyczną robić. - odparł z uśmiechem Lider, a widząc zdziwienie na twarzy dziewczyny, wyjaśnił - Jak pojawi się malunek taki jak teraz, na stadionie, gdzie szybko można go zauważyć, to i szybko można go usunąć. Czasem jednak "Major" wymaluje ścianę na drugim końcu rynku, albo gdzieś w mieście, wtedy mija chwilę czasu, nim ktoś to zgłosi strażnikom, a co za tym idzie sporo ludzi zdąży te malunki pooglądać i o dziwo wielu się to podoba.  
- Oczywiście prawo jest prawem i nie możemy pozwolić, żeby stare i zabytkowe kamienice były umazane jakimiś malunkami, więc się je na bieżąco usuwa, chociaż zdarza się, że nawet kilka dni mogą przetrwać. - wtrącił strażnik.  
- Taaa... A poza tym, te wesołki robią sobie zakłady, gdzie i kiedy nowy malunek się pojawi. - zakończył Hieronim, wskazując na strażników.  
- Czyli działa już od dawna. - pokiwała głową Clair, namyślając się chwilę.  
- Od jakiś trzech miesięcy, jak się tak zastanowić. Po tygodniu bezowocnych poszukiwań odpuściliśmy sobie, po miesiącu okazało się, że "Major" zyskuje popularność w mieście. - wyjaśnił strażnik.  
- Hmm... No to jak wy się tym zbytnio nie przejmujecie, to my chyba też nie będziemy, prawda? - zapytałem, ale gdy w odpowiedzi Max wskazał tylko na zamyśloną Clair zrozumiałem, że tak prosto nie będzie. Absol pokręcił się trochę przy ścianie i terenie obok stadionu intensywnie węsząc, ale tropu żadnego nie złapał. Alakazam też wiedziałem, że nic nie wykryje, skoro nie wiadomo było, czego właściwie szukać.  
- Już wiem! - zakrzyknęła po dłuższej chwili trenerka, a następnie zapytała - Farbę i pędzle to macie gdzieś blisko?  
- Na stadionie pewnie się coś znajdzie. - odparł Lider, drapiąc po głowie.  
- Świetnie, tylko trzeba działać szybko.. Ile osób już tu było? - zadała kolejne pytanie dziewczyna, rozkręcając się coraz bardziej.  
- Kilka, może kilkanaście... Jest wcześnie, pora śniadaniowa i generalnie turystów jako takich brak jak na razie. - odparł strażnik.  
- I właśnie na to liczę. Szybko, niech który po tą farbę skoczy.. Hmm... Malunek jest różowy, więc niebieska byłaby najlepsza... Ściana jest biała, więc to za bardzo nie będzie przeszkadzać... - trenerka zaczęła głośno myśleć, a ja spojrzałem tylko na Maxa, mając nadzieję, że może on domyślił się, co ta wariatka znowu kombinuje. Niestety jedyną odpowiedzią chłopaka było wzruszenie ramionami, a widząca to Clair, kręcąc krytycznie głową, oznajmiła:  
- Co wy tacy słabo domyślni dzisiaj? To proste. Trzaśniemy drugi malunek obok pierwszego, rozreklamujemy w mieście, a potem poczekamy, aż nasz "Major" przylezie zobaczyć, o co chodzi. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem.  
Mimo całej siły woli nie dałem rady się powstrzymać i uderzywszy dłonią w czoło spojrzałem błagalnie na Maxa.  
- No wiesz, to ciebie ona słucha. - odparł rozbawiony trener.  
- Torii, co to za reakcja ma być, hę? Znowu chcesz skrytykować mój genialny pomysł? - zapytała dziewczyna groźnie.  
- Czy taki genialny, to nie jestem pewny... - odparłem zrezygnowany, widząc jak obserwujący wszystko Lider cicho chichocze rozbawiony.  
- To się może udać... - wtrącił się do rozmowy, zdoławszy opanować – Tylko, że jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, malunek przyjdzie oglądać sporo ludzi, jak więc w takim tłumie rozpoznasz, który z nich to nasz artysta?  
- No właśnie na to liczę, że będzie tłum i spryciarz będzie miał nadzieję na osłonę, jaka mu on zapewni. Jednak nie wie, że mamy przewagę w tego typu sytuacjach. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem dziewczyna, a ja wiedząc już o co jej chodzi, wypuściłem Alakazama.  
"Jaka trenerka, takie pomysły." - powitał nas żółty stworek, wyskakując z PokeBalla.  
- A tobie to nie dałam zezwolenia na krytykę. Sprawdzaj lepiej okolicę, czy nikt podejrzany nas nie obserwuje, a ja biorę się za malowanie. - odparła dziewczyna, widząc że strażnik niesie już wiaderko z niebieską farbą i sporawy pędzel.  
- A umiesz malować? - zapytał jeszcze Max.  
- Niezbyt, ale jako że malunek "Majora" za piękny nie jest, to co za różnica. - stwierdziła dziewczyna, a obejrzawszy uważnie ścianę obok różowego Smoochuna, raźno zabrała się do pracy.  
- Ona jest szalona... – westchnąłem, obserwując trenerkę.  
- Między innymi za to ją tak lubisz. - odparł cicho Max i musiałem przyznać mu rację. Z jednej strony zwariowane pomysły dziewczyny bywały kłopotliwe, ale z drugiej, wiele razy byłem pod wrażeniem jej pomyślunku.  
Clair malowała szybko, ale nawet dokładnie i tak po kilku minutach obok różowego Smoochuna pojawił się niebieski Blastoise, którego głowa przypominała nieco głowę Poniatowskiego, czyli przywódcę Ligi Pokemon.  
- No i gotowe. Teraz zmykamy na stadion, żeby się w oczy nie rzucać i czekamy. - oznajmiła zadowolona z siebie dziewczyna.  
"Jak na razie nikt się nie zainteresował tym co wyrabiamy. Nie jestem pewny, czy to się uda, ale spróbować można." - odparł Alakazam, powoli drepcząc w stronę wejścia na stadion i starając cały czas analizować otoczenie.  
- No to my idziemy pomarudzić, że mamy dwa razy więcej roboty i że "Major" się rozkręca z malowaniem. - powiedział jeden ze strażników, po czym obaj ruszyli wzdłuż rynku, aby po chwili zacząć rozmowę o dodatkowej pracy, jaka ich czeka, w związku z usuwaniem malunków. My zaś udaliśmy się na stadion, gdzie tuż za ścianą z malunkiem znajdował się pokój określony przez Hieronima jako "gościnny" i gdzie mogliśmy spokojnie wraz z Pokami usiąść i poczekać na efekty. Dodatkowo okno z pokoju znajdowało się tuż obok obu malowideł, więc można było obserwować, co się na ulicy dzieje i jak przechodnie z zainteresowaniem, ale też rozbawieniem, oglądają nowe malunki.  
- Jak myślisz, ile trzeba będzie czekać? - zapytał Max trenerkę.  
- Zależy, kiedy cwaniaczek się dowie o drugim malowidle, ale myślę, że ciekawość nie pozwoli mu długo czekać, aby sprawdzić, o co chodzi. - odparła dziewczyna, uważnie obserwująca pojawiających się za oknem ludzi. Nad nim zaś zawieszone były jasnoniebieskie firanki, dzięki czemu z zewnątrz niemal niemożliwe było dostrzeżenie, czy ktoś jest w pokoju, czy też nie.  
Niestety czas mijał i nie wyglądało na to, aby ktoś podejrzany miał się zjawić. Clair obserwowała jak starsi i młodsi, mężczyźni i kobiety, przystają, oglądają, niektórzy robią zdjęcia i idą dalej. Alakazam też analizował, chociaż teraz mając za cel jedynie niewielki obszar w pobliżu malowideł, nie męczył sie niemal w ogóle. Wreszcie około dwunastej Pokemon ożywiwszy się podszedł do trenerki i wskazując łyżką na młodego chłopaka oznajmił:  
"Ten jest jakiś inny."  
- Tak, też go zauważyłam. Stara się sprawiać wrażenie spokojnego, ale nerwowo rozgląda się na boki... Dobra, idę z nim pogadać. - po ostatnich słowach dziewczyna wstała i zawróciwszy Absola szybko opuściła pokój, aby przyuważony przez nią podejrzany, nie zdążył odejść. Przyjrzałem się mu i stwierdziłem, że to chłopak zapewne w naszym wieku, może nieco starszy, w ciemnoszarych spodniach i zasuniętej pod szyję czarnej bluzie z kapturem. Ręce ukrył w kieszeniach i starał się wyglądać na wyluzowanego, ale faktycznie, jak się go obserwowało dłuższą chwilę, można było dojść do wniosku, że jest podenerwowany. Po chwili dostrzegłem Clair, jak podchodzi do niego i zaczyna rozmowę, której efektem jest odepchniecie dziewczyny i rzucenie się przez chłopaka do ucieczki.  
"No to mamy potwierdzenie." - oznajmił krótko Alakazam, aby następnie ruszyć szybko do wyjścia, bowiem Clair nawet nie straciła równowagi i teraz biegiem ruszyła za uciekinierem.  
- Mam nadzieję, że jej nie zdenerwował, bo inaczej trzeba będzie wzywać służby sanitarne. - mruknąłem jeszcze, gdy razem z Maxem ruszyliśmy szybko za Pokiem. Bellossom został zawrócony, gdyż niestety stworek był zbyt wolny, aby nadążać. Noctowl spał na dachu stadionu więc krótkie gwizdnięcie wystarczyło, aby go obudzić, a Poke-Sowa szybko rozeznawszy się w sytuacji, poleciała za uciekającym "Majorem".  
- Noctowl będzie widział, gdzie zwiewają. - zwróciłem się do Psycho-Poka.  
"Jasne, nie chcę was spowalniać." - odparł stworek znikając w PokeBallu, gdyż niestety o ile dzięki Teleportacji w walkach był bardzo szybki, tak ze zwykłym biegiem już za dobrze mu nie szło i podobnie jak Bellossom, był od nas wolniejszy.  
- Tam, chyba zwiał w jedną z bram. - wskazał ręką Max, gdy opuściliśmy już rynek i teraz biegnąc jedną ze starych ulic i starając nie wpadać na przechodniów, mijaliśmy stare kamienice.  
- Tak, to tutaj. - pokiwałem głową, gdy otworzywszy drzwi do wysokiej i szerokiej bramy, musiałem zrobić unik przed błotnym pociskiem, który rozbił się na ścianie tuż obok mej głowy.  
- No nareszcie wsparcie, co tak długo? - zapytała poirytowana Clair, po czym poleciła walczącemu Aggronowi - Nie bawimy się z nim, Tratowanie.  
Kilkanaście metrów dalej stał chłopak, którego goniliśmy, zaś przed nim metrowy dwunożny stworek z długim ogonem o różowym końcu, przypominającym nieco pędzel. Duży szary stwor zaatakował go właśnie, lecz Pok okazał się szybki i zwinny, a uskoczywszy przed atakiem machnął ogonem, zostawiając różowy ślad na ciele Aggrona.  
- Wiesz, że tu trochę mało miejsca jest na walkę? - zapytałem.  
- No niestety, ale jak spryciarz zobaczy, że wyjście ma zamknięte, to postanowił atakować, więc niech ma za swoje. - wyjaśniła z wrednym uśmiechem trenerka.  
- Ehh... Zabytkowa kamienica, zabytkowa brama, a ty się w demolkę bawisz. - wymruczałem krytycznie, a jakby na potwierdzenie mych słów, Aggron uderzył teraz łapą w ścianę, gdyż przeciwnik zdołał znów uniknąć ciosu.  
- Clair uważaj na jego ogon, to Smeargle. - wtrącił niespodziewanie Max, gdy kolejne machnięcie ogona stworka zostawiło następną różową smugę, tym razem na łapie Aggrona.  
- I co w związku z tym? - zapytała dziewczyna, aby następnie polecić - Jeszcze raz Metalowy Szpon.  
- Zaraz zobaczysz, Szkicowanie. - odparł zamiast chłopaka jej przeciwnik.  
Smeargle podskoczywszy w górę, na ile pozwalał mu niewielki obszar pojedynku, wystrzelił nagle błotne pociski, a stosując je jako osłonę, zaczął spadać na Aggrona i wyglądało na to, że chce uderzyć Metalowym Szponem.  
- Rycz, a potem uderz raz a mocno. - odparła spokojnie dziewczyna.  
Aggron wydał z siebie głośny ryk, który musiał przestraszyć atakującego go Poka, gdyż Smeargle wstrzymawszy ostrzał chciał wprawdzie zaatakować mocno uderzając łapą, lecz nie będąc do końca pewnym tego pomysłu zastygł na moment w bezruchu i tym samym stał się łatwym celem dla szarego stwora, który mocnym ciosem posłał go na ziemię.  
- I Tratowanie. - zareagowała szybko trenerka, a po jej komendzie mocny kopniak Aggrona pozbawił jego przeciwnika przytomności.  
- Brawo, dokładnie o to chodziło. Szybki, ale niezbyt wytrzymały, trzeba było tylko dobrze trafić. Więc co to było to Szkicowanie? - zapytała z niewinnym uśmiechem swego przeciwnika Clair.  
- Gdy Smeargle trafia ogonem Pokemona, przyswaja sobie ostatni wykonany przez niego atak, więc mieliśmy pokaz Błotnego Ciosu i Metalowego Szponu... No przynajmniej w teorii - wyjaśnił Max.  
- No a teraz panie "Major", skoro formalności mamy za sobą, może wyjaśnisz mi wreszcie, o co chodzi z tymi malunkami? – zapytała Clair zawracając Aggrona i wypuszczając gotowego do walki Absola, na wypadek, gdyby pojedynek miał być kontynuowany.  
- Ja również chciałbym to wiedzieć. - dodał strażnik, który pojawił się niespodziewanie za nami i teraz przyglądał popękanej od ciosu Aggrona ścianie, błotnym plamom obok wejścia, oraz kilku pęknięciom na podłodze..  
- Co do zniszczeń, to on zaczął. - z niewinnym uśmiechem Clair wskazała na chłopaka.  
- Tak, tak, powiedziałaś że trenerka jesteś, ale nie sądziłem, że taka dobra. Niech będzie, poddaję się. - westchnął zrezygnowany "Major", zawróciwszy Smeargla..  
- Się nie zrozumieliśmy, nie poddajesz się, tylko wyjaśniasz, o co chodzi z twoimi malunkami. - sprostowała dziewczyna.  
- No dobra, juz dobra. Te malunki robiłem z pomocą mego Pokemona, zaś co do ich roli... Coż, to coś w rodzaju buntu przeciwko złej władzy i zarządzaniu, jakie prowadzi Liga. - odparł chłopak.  
- Hmm... Nie powiem, żebym się nie zgodziła. - z wrednym uśmiechem Clair spojrzała na strażnika.  
- Co masz na myśli mówiąc "zła władza"? - zapytał Max.  
- Jeśli nie wiecie, to chętnie wam powiem. Liga powstała poprzez reformy i zmiany, przekształcając się z istniejącej wcześniej Gwardii Pokemon. Tak głosi oficjalna wersja, tylko że prawda jest inna. Tak naprawdę doszło do przewrotu, obecna władza obaliła starą i teraz rządzą nami jak chcą.  
- Niezupełnie... - mruknął młody trener.  
- Skąd ten pomysł? - zapytał lekko zdziwiony oskarżeniami strażnik.  
- Kilka miesięcy temu spotkałem pewnego mężczyznę, również trenera. Nie przedstawił się wprawdzie, ale mówił różne ciekawe rzeczy, o Gwardii, o Lidze, o tym, że Pokemony Stwórcy nie pochwalają tego, co się dzieje na świecie i że grozi nam zagłada. Niestety nikt go nie chce słuchać, Liga chce go uciszyć, a sam niewiele może zrobić, jedynie ostrzegać tych, którzy chcą słuchać i mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie nas na tyle dużo, aby przywrócić dawny porządek. - wyjaśnił "Major".  
- Oho, następny wariat i fanatyk. - mruknęła Clair, kręcąc sceptycznie głową.  
- Ten mężczyzna miał jakieś znaki szczególne? - zapytał Max, a ja zacząłem się domyślać, o co może mu chodzić.  
- Właściwie nie, no chyba, że fakt, że był cały na biało ubrany, ale to chyba nie takie dziwne... - odparł po chwili namysłu chłopak.  
Kiwając głową zrozumiałem, że "Major" zapewne miał do czynienia z mężczyzną, na którego natknęliśmy się niedługo po opuszczeniu Łodzi i który starał się stworzyć sektę wyznawców, oddających cześć Legendarnej Trójce Pokemonów Stwórców. Teraz wiedziałem, że lepiej na niego uważać, niestety wtedy zdołał uciec i aż do dziś nie słyszałem o nim.  
- Wiesz, podejście do "Czasu zmian" jak do przewrotu nie jest zbyt właściwe. - zaczął wyjaśnienia Max – Owszem, była Gwardia Pokemon, ale byli też ludzie, którzy chcieli ją zreformować. Po prostu część się z tym zgadzała, a część nie. Ostatecznie ci, co do zmian chcieli doprowadzić, okazali się większością, mniejszość odeszła dobrowolnie, zaś Gwardię przemianowano na Ligę i to wszystko. Nazywanie tego rewolucją, to duża nadinterpretacja.  
- Heh, tak wam się tylko wydaje, bo tak głosi historia. - odparł niezbyt przekonany chłopak.  
- Jak chcesz potwierdzenia, to może pogadaj z Liderem. - zasugerowałem.  
- Albo po prostu przyjmij do wiadomości, że ten facio, to kanciarz i oszust. Mieliśmy już z nim do czynienia, gdzie właśnie takimi gadkami, mącił ludziom w głowach i chciał sobie bandę sekciarzy z nich zrobić. - wtrąciła Clair.  
- Mieliście... - "Major" przyglądał się nam uważniej dłuższą chwilę.  
- Miasto Pabianice, nieopodal Łodzi. Trochę stąd daleko, ale myślę, że jak zrobisz sobie tam wycieczkę, to mieszkańcy powinni pamiętać wydarzenia sprzed kilku miesięcy i potwierdzą nasze słowa. - pokiwałem głową.  
- Ehh... - chłopak nie wyglądał na do końca przekonanego, nadal się namyślał, a w końcu wskazując na strażnika, zapytał - Co właściwie chcecie zrobić, jak już wiecie, kto odpowiada za "Różową Rewolucję"?  
- Za co, przepraszam? - Clair omal nie zaczęła się śmiać, usłyszawszy o dziwnej nazwie.  
- "Różowa Rewolucja", tak nazwałem swoje malunki, jakie robiłem razem ze Smearglem. Różowa wiadomo, od koloru. Poza tym różowe są też Smoochuny, które wybraliśmy jako wzór naszych dzieł. Zaś takie Poki to stad, że Lider trenuje Lodowce. - wyjaśnił chłopak zirytowany reakcja trenerki.  
- Co zrobimy? Chyba nic, tak myślę. – odparł ku naszemu zdziwieniu strażnik - Wiesz "Major", jesteś znany w mieście, może nie jakoś bardzo, ale wiele ludzi cię kojarzy, czy raczej twoje Smoochuny. Kilka razy mieliśmy nawet zgłoszenia, żeby ich nie usuwać, bo dodają kolorytu Wrocławiowi, więc tak sobie myślę...  
Strażnik przerwał na chwilę, zaś Clair szepnęła cicho:  
- No nie wierzę, normalni ludzie, a nie służbiści, z jakimi mamy zwykle do czynienia.  
- Chcecie, żebym dalej malował? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, ale i z nadzieją "Major".  
- Dokładnie, chociaż może teraz w bardziej zorganizowany sposób i tam gdzie nie trzeba będzie usuwać twych malunków, gdyż niestety ściana zabytkowej kamienicy za bardzo się na nie nie nadaje. - odparł z uśmiechem strażnik.  
- No to brawo, mamy szczęśliwe zakończenie. - oznajmiła radośnie Clair.  
- Nieco zaskakujące można powiedzieć. - stwierdził Max.  
- Czyli teraz mogę wreszcie iść walczyć o odznakę? - zapytałem z nadzieją i uśmiechem widząc, jak dziewczyna kiwa głową rozbawiona.  
Tajemnica malunków została bowiem rozwiązana. "Major" musiał wprawdzie jeszcze udać się na posterunek strażników, wyjaśnić dokładnie powody swego postępowania, obgadać szczegóły kontynuowania swej działalności, oraz... Otrzymać zestaw łatwiej zmywalnych farb, gdyż ostatecznie na malunki-niespodzianki na zabytkowych kamienicach też miał dostać częściowe pozwolenie. Lider również był zadowolony z takiego rozwiązania problemu, gdy opowiedzieliśmy mu o finale pościgu za "Majorem". Z radością też zgodził się stoczyć ze mną pojedynek o Odznakę Śniegu, mając nadzieję, że czeka go dobra walka, a ja nie miałem zamiaru tej nadziei zawieść.


	147. Siła Lodowych Pokemonów

ODCINEK 147: SIŁA LODOWYCH POKEMONÓW.

Po zjedzonym obiedzie, podczas którego, mimo krytyki Clair, dokonałem z Maxem niewielkiej narady tyczącej się lodowych Pokemonów, byłem gotów udać się na Wrocławski stadion i walczyć o odznakę.  
- Nadal nie rozumiem, jaki sens miała ta pogadanka przedwalkowa? Przecież lodowe ataki mają przewagę nad tyloma typami i jeszcze więcej typów ma przewagę nad lodowymi Pokami, a dodatkowo mieszanka typów Lodu z innymi...  
- Nie gubisz się w tej wyliczance? - przerwałem marudzenie dziewczyny lekko rozbawiony.  
- Nie, nie gubię się. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że teraz nie będzie tak łatwo jak w Katowicach i trzeba być gotowym na wszystko. - odparła z urażoną miną trenerka.  
- Tak, ale to przecież czternasta odznaka już jest, więc nie powinno być problemu, prawda? Poza tym sama nie raz mówiłaś, że jesteśmy "super trenerzy, co to mogą nakopać większości Liderów i połowie Ligi Pokemon". - przypomniałem.  
- No niby tak, ale... Po prostu mam jakieś takie przeczucie... - wymruczała dziewczyna.  
- Jak będzie szło źle, to Tori pójdzie na całość. Charizard to jego najsilniejszy Pokemon, jest ognisty, a Ogień ma przewagę nad Lodem. - zauważył Max.  
I tak dyskutując o ewentualnych kłopotach w walce ze starszym i co za tym idzie doświadczonym Liderem, znów stanęliśmy przed sporym okrągłym budynkiem, na którego dachu powiewała flaga Ligi Pokemon, i który był miejscowym stadionem.  
- Wchodzimy, może już na nas czekają. – zdecydowałem, otwierając drzwi i kierując się korytarzem w stronę areny. Obecnie wszystkie moje Poki siedziały w PokeBallach, nawet Noctowl, chociaż jego nie planowałem wybierać do najbliższej walki, gdyż mając typ Lot mógł mieć poważne kłopoty w starciu z silnymi lodowymi atakami. Max z Bellossomem i Absolem ruszyli za mną, Clair stała przez chwilę w drzwiach, aby w końcu westchnąwszy udać się za nami, mrucząc coś w stylu:  
- Optymista się znalazł.  
Gdy wszedłem do pomieszczenia z areną do walk, musiałem przyznać, że zaskoczył mnie jej wygląd. Duża, kamienna, z lekkim spadkiem niedostrzegalnym na pierwszy rzut oka.  
- To chyba po to, aby woda z topiącego się lodu i śniegu mogła szybciej spłynąć. - stwierdził Max, również oglądając plac boju.  
- A te daszki nad miejscem dla walczących to niby po co? - zapytała Clair, wskazując na zadaszenie nad miejscem gdzie powinienem stać i wydawać komendy walczącym Pokom.  
- Zapewne niedługo się dowiemy. - odparłem, a dostrzegłszy sędziego na drugim końcu areny, skinąłem głową na powitanie. On również nas dostrzegł i odwzajemniwszy ukłon udał się szybko po Lidera.  
- No Toriś, powodzenia. Daj z siebie wszystko. - powiedziała Clair.  
- Spokojnie, nie będę... Jak to mówisz? "Utrudniał"? Jak faktycznie okaże się, że walka jest ciężka, to dam z siebie wszystko. – powiedziałem uśmiechając się.  
- Poza tym faktycznie trzeba pamiętać, ze Liderzy nie tylko nie stosują już taryfy ulgowej, ale też walczą swymi najsilniejszymi Pokemonami i stosują strategie i techniki na specjalne okazje. - przypomniał Max.  
- Taaa... Już z Wobbuffetem to przerabiałem i się udało, więc teraz też dam radę. - oznajmiłem z pewnością w głosie.  
- "Postrach Liderów". - to mówiąc Clair trąciła mnie przyjacielsko pięścią w ramię.  
- Właśnie. – odparłem, przypomniawszy sobie dziwny przydomek, jaki zapewne wymyślił mi Poniatowski, gdy dowiedział się o zdobyciu przeze mnie Odznaki.  
- Dobrze powiedziane, ja jednak nie zamierzam się przestraszyć, a raczej stoczyć ciekawy pojedynek. - usłyszeliśmy głos Hieronima, czyli Lidera Wrocławskiego stadionu. Był on starszym mężczyzną, chociaż do wieku Juliusza, Lidera z Łodzi, jeszcze trochę mu brakowało. Tak jak wcześniej ubrany był w ciemnoniebieskie spodnie, koszulę i narzuconą na nią białą kurtkę. Podszedł spokojnie na swój koniec areny, sędzia zaś powoli ruszył na swoje miejsce z boku areny, gdzie również zauważyłem dobudowany daszek.  
- Po co te całe zadaszenia? - zapytała Clair.  
- Cierpliwości, za chwilę się dowiesz. - odparł z tajemniczym uśmiechem Lider.  
Nie pozostało nic innego, jak również zająć miejsce po mojej stronie, zaś Clair, Max, Bellossom i Absol udali się pod ścianę, aby usiąść na kilku ławeczkach, oddalonych o jakieś dziesięć metrów od kamiennego placu boju.  
- Jestem gotów. – oznajmiłem, jednocześnie trzymając w dłoni PokeBall z pierwszym Pokiem wybranym do pojedynku.  
- Dobrze, w takim razie ustalam walkę na cztery Pokemony, według klasycznych zasad. Jeśli pokonasz mych czterech podopiecznych Odznaka Śniegu jest twoja, jednak pamiętaj, że łatwo nie będzie, a może być też nieco... Efektów specjalnych. - oznajmił Lider, uśmiechając na koniec.  
- No pięknie. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- Dobrze, jak powiedziałem jestem gotów i możemy zaczynać. - odparłem, zaś sędzia uroczyście ogłosił:  
- Rozpoczynam pojedynek między trenerem Torim, a Liderem Hieronimem. Walka na cztery Pokemony, zasady klasyczne, zaczynajcie.  
Od razu więc wypuściłem mego pierwszego Pokemona, czyli małego żółtego Elekida. Moim przeciwnikiem zaś okazał się sporo od niego większy biały kulisty stwór, z dwoma czarnymi rogami i niebieskimi oczami, którymi łypał na nas groźnie.  
- Zaczynamy. - powiedział, czy może wydał komendę Lider i w tej samej chwili stwór pisnął cicho, po czym podskoczył kilka razy, zaś nad arena zauważyłem szybko tworzące się białe chmury.  
- Taniec Deszczu? - zapytałem sam siebie nieco zdziwiony, gdyż w takiej sytuacji było to z korzyścią dla mnie i elektrycznego stworka. Wiedziałem jednak, że i tak lepiej nie czekać na rozwój wypadków, tylko od razu zaatakować, zwłaszcza, gdy przeciwnik był zajęty wykonywaniem techniki:  
- Elektryczne Pociski. - poleciłem, zaś mały stworek pisnął wojowniczo i zaczął strzelać żółtymi kulami w przeciwnika, który jednak zręcznie ich unikał.  
- Zwinny jest. - pochwaliłem go, po czym zauważyłem, że z chmur zaczyna spadać coś małego i białego, co z pewnością nie było deszczem.  
- Kontynuuj ostrzał i uważaj na jego kontratak. – zdecydowałem. Nie będąc pewnym, co planuje przeciwnik lepiej było walczyć na dystans. Wkrótce jednak wszystko stało się jasne, gdyż początkowo drobne białe kulki, po kilku sekundach zmieniły się w centymetrowe śnieżne pociski, które spadały z wytworzonej chmury. Zrozumiałem już, do czego potrzebne były daszki dla mnie, Lidera i sędziego, gdyż obszar działania techniki obejmował całą arenę, a także obszar do około metra wokół niej.  
- Elekid, dajesz radę? - zapytałem na wszelki wypadek, widząc, że atak niezbyt podobna się stworkowi i początkowo starał się on unikać białych kulek, ale ostatecznie okazało się, że jest ich zbyt dużo, aby było to możliwe. Stworek zapiszczał wojowniczo i kiwnąwszy głową wystrzelił kilka kolejnych Elektrycznych Pocisków.  
- Dobrze, tylko teraz trzeba działać szybko, bo z tego co widzę, przeciwnik nic sobie z tej techniki nie robi. - zdecydowałem, jednak Hieronim nieco ostudził mój zapal:  
- Owszem, Glalie jak wszystkie moje Pokemony ma typ Lodowy, a co za tym idzie Grad, gdyż tak nazywa się ta technika, nie ma na niego żadnego wpływu. Jednak musisz wiedzieć Tori, że nawet gdy pokonasz mego podopiecznego, to sama technika nie zniweluje się tak łatwo, bowiem do jej utrzymania wystarczy, aby cały czas w walce brał udział Lodowy Pokemon.  
- Czyli praktycznie do końca naszego pojedynku. - zrozumiałem kiwając głową.  
- Dokładnie. Grad jest o wiele lepszy od Tańca Deszczu, gdyż może działać dłużej, oraz jak widać stwarza realne zagrożenie dla wszystkich Pokemonów, które nie mają typu Lodowego. Oczywiście niezbyt duże, jednak, jak sam widzisz, Elekid traci siły od tych małych pocisków.  
Znów pokiwałem głową i zrozumiałem już, dlaczego Clair miała złe przeczucia. Walka w zdecydowanie niesprzyjających warunkach, zwłaszcza, że nie miałem żadnego Lodowego Pokemona w drużynie, który opiłby wziąć udział w pojedynku. Ciekaw byłem, czy Lider zawsze tak walczy, czy też technika ta jest zarezerwowana tylko dla silnych trenerów.  
- Zmiana planu - zdecydowałem, gdy Glalie uniknął kolejnych pocisków mego Pokemona - Zrób gwiazdy i Ekran Świetlny, a potem dążymy do bezpośredniego starcia.  
- Niezły pomysł, ale teraz i ja mogę powalczyć ofensywnie. Lodowy Promień. - wydał komendę Lider.  
Biały stwór przestał robić uniki, zresztą teraz było to bezcelowe, gdyż wystrzelone gwiazdy były atakiem, który zawsze trafiał w przeciwnika. Zamiast tego wystrzelił on szybko biały promień, przed którym Elekid zdołał uskoczyć, a wytworzywszy wokół siebie coś jakby szklaną osłonę, ruszył szybko do ataku, cały czas strzelając Gwiazdami.  
- Podwójny Lodowy Promień w takim razie. - zdecydował Hieronim.  
Pierwszy strzał Glalie oddał z czarnej kropki, jaką miał na czole, teraz jednak to jego oczy zabłysły i z nich wypalił równocześnie dwa promienie. Elekd zdołał wprawdzie uniknąć pierwszego, lecz drugi już go trafił. Został wprawdzie osłabiony przez ekran, jednak widać było, że był silny, gdyż Elekid zwolnił na chwilę, aby następnie z wojowniczym piskiem znów ruszyć do ataku, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do przeciwnika.  
- Przygotuj się. - powiedział spokojnie Lider i już wiedziałem, że szykuje coś mocnego na bezpośrednie starcie.  
- Skacz i Cios Pioruna. - wydałem komendę, gdy Elekid znalazł się niemal przed Glalie. Liczyłem na to, że atak z powietrza pozwoli uniknąć tego, co szykował Lider i na szczęście miałem rację, gdyż mężczyzna polecił:  
- Cios Głową i unikaj.  
Tym sposobem biały stwór uderzył w powietrze, czy raczej w miejsce, gdzie pół sekundy wcześniej znajdował się Elekid, który w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył na wysokość kilku metrów i teraz szybko spadał na przeciwnika, z zamiarem zadania bolesnego ciosu.  
- Ochrona. - tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć Hieronim, jednak to wystarczyło, bowiem Glalie może i nie zdołał w pełni zastosować techniki, jednak wytworzył dostateczną ilość zielonej mgły, aby zniwelować siłę ciosu przeciwnika, który odbiwszy się od niego, wylądował dwa metry dalej.  
- Szybki Atak i Cios Pioruna. – zdecydowałem, korzystając z bliskości walczących Pokemonów.  
- Przyjmij na rogi i Cios Głową. - skontrował me polecenia Lider.  
Elekid na szczęście okazał się szybszy i zdołał uderzyć Glalie nim ten schylił się, aby zadać cios rogami. Następnie elektryczny stworek uskoczył przed atakiem i znów uderzył, lecz teraz trafił jedynie w zielona mgiełkę, jaką zdołał wytworzyć przeciwnik. Poki zaczęły walczyć ze sobą, starając trafić jeden drugiego, trwało to dłuższą chwilę, gdy nagle Lider polecił:  
- Podwójny Lodowy Promień.  
- Unikaj! - zdołałem tylko krzyknąć, wiedząc że i tak jest za późno, gdyż Glalie szybko podniósł głowę i wprawdzie oberwał Ciosem Pioruna prosto w czoło, jednak w odpowiedzi wystrzelił dwa promienie i oba trafiły w mego podopiecznego, odrzucając go o dobre kilkanaście metrów.  
- Nie jest dobrze. - mruknęła Clair, uważnie obserwując pojedynek.  
- Spokojnie, to dopiero początek. - starał się uspokoić dziewczynę Max.  
Elekid tymczasem wstał powoli potrząsając energicznie głową, aby pozbyć się zamroczenia. Widać było, że ten atak odebrał mu sporo sił, a dodatkowo padający ciągle grad cały czas go osłabiał. Sytuacja nie była zbyt ciekawa, jednak wiedziałem, że stworek nie zamierza zostać zawrócony i jeszcze jedną wymianę ciosów z pewnością wytrzyma. Dodatkowo wyglądało na to, że chyba coś wymyślił, gdyż obserwował białe chmury z wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Jednak się podniósł, moje gratulacje. Niewiele Pokemonów wytrzymuje podwójny ostrzał. - pochwalił nas tymczasem Lider.  
- Dzięki, jak jednak wiesz ja i moje Pokemony do typowych nie należymy. - odparłem uśmiechają się, zaś żółty stworek zapiszczał wojowniczo na potwierdzenie, po czym o wiele ciszej poinformował mnie krótko o swoim palnie.  
- Dobra, jeśli dasz radę, to Ekran Świetlny i atakuj. - pokiwałem głową, będąc też dumnym z Pokemona, gdyż wyglądało na to, że właśnie opanował bardzo silny atak.  
- Z takiej odległości zapewne znów unikniesz, a dodatkowo ekran utrudnia skuteczność, więc... Glalie, atak bezpośredni i ostrzał Podwójnym Lodowym Promieniem. - polecił tymczasem Lider, nie słysząc naszej cichej wymiany zdań.  
Biały stwór warknął groźnie i zaczął szybko zbliżać się do Elekida. Zrozumiałem, że przyspieszenia dodaje mu arena, która ze względu na ciągle padający grad, była teraz mokra i śliska, lecz nie wyglądało na to, aby miała się zmienić w typowe lodowisko. Elekid zaś wytworzył znów szklaną osłonę i zaczął strzelać w przeciwnika Gwiazdami na przemian z Elektrycznymi Pociskami. Cześć ataku rozbijana zostawała przez promienie, część dochodziła celu i teraz dostrzegłem, że Glalie również jest już zmęczony trwającą walką. Niestety jego ostrzał był dokładniejszy, a może szybszy, gdyż Elekid mimo uników oberwał kolejnymi dwoma promieniami i widać było, że jest coraz słabszy i długo już nie wytrzyma, jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać. Nad nim zaś w białej chmurze wytworzyła się czarna plama, co znaczyło, że atak jest gotowy.  
- Unikaj i nadal strzelaj. - polecił Hieronim, gdyż zapewne dostrzegł co się szykuje, jednak wiedzieliśmy, że tak łatwo to nie będzie i dziwne by było, gdyby Lider z kilkunastoletnim stażem dał się nabrać na coś tak prostego.  
- Atakuj! – zawołałem głośno, niepotrzebnie zresztą, gdyż Elekid doskonale wiedział co robić. Zebrawszy w sobie resztkę sił, jaka mu została, wyskoczył szybko w kierunku Glalie, uniknął kolejnego wystrzelonego promienia i uczepiwszy się jednego z jego rogów pisnął wojowniczo. W tej samej też chwili z ciemnej części chmury wystrzeliła potężna błyskawica i z głośnym grzmotem trafiła w oba walczące Pokemony.  
- Ałć... Mały wariat powinnam powiedzieć. - skomentowała sytuację Clair.  
Błysk od uderzenia Pioruna oślepił wszystkich obserwujących walkę, a po chwili mogliśmy zobaczyć oba Poki leżące na arenie. Glalie był nieprzytomny, zaś Elekid ciężko dyszał i nawet starał wstać, ale nie był w stanie.  
- Świetna robota, to był trudny przeciwnik. -pochwaliłem podopiecznego, zawracając go. Lider to samo uczynił z białym stworem, zaś sędzia oznajmił:  
- Obydwa Pokemony zawrócone i tym samym mamy remis jeden do jednego. Walczącym zostały po trzy Pokemony, proszę kontynuować.  
- Przyznaję Tori, to było dobre. Nie spodziewałem się Pioruna po Elekidzie, a to znaczy, że wkrótce powinien on ewoluować w Electabuzza.. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem Lider.  
- Muszę przyznać, że ja też nie. Dobrze widzieć, że mój trening idzie w dobrym kierunku. - odparłem, aby następnie wypuścić Explouda i czekać na mego drugiego przeciwnika. Okazał się nim duży brązowy stwór, o grubym futrze opadającym mu aż na oczy, spod którego wystawał jedynie różowy nos i białe kły.  
- Piloswine, poza Lodem jest też Ziemią. - rozpoznałem stwora i wydałem komendę - Pisk i Szybki Atak.  
- Przygotuj się... - te dwa słowa Lidera wystarczyły, aby sądzić, że również dąży do walki bezpośredniej. Exploud tymczasem szybko biegł w stronę przeciwnika głośno piszcząc, co w założeniu miało dekoncentrować, jednak Piloswine wyglądał na spokojnego i gdy tylko mój podopieczny zbliżył się na tyle, aby zaatakować, Lider wydal komendę:  
- Tratowanie.  
- Unikaj i "Paralizator". - zareagowałem instynktownie, będąc gotowym na niespodzianki.  
Efekt więc był taki, że brązowy stwór starał się uderzyć mocno swym ciałem Explouda, aby po przewróceniu stworka potraktować go paroma kopniakami, jednak mój podopieczny okazał się zbyt szybki i po zwinnym uniku aktywował jednocześnie Super-Dźwięki, Falę Szokowa i Wrzawę.  
- Kumulacja dekoncentrujących ataków, całkiem nieźle. - pochwalił mnie Lider, gdyż faktycznie Piloswine chwilowo został zdezorientowany, jednak wiadomo było, że strzelanie w niego Lodowym Promieniem zbytniego sensu nie ma, w końcu jest Lodowcem, więc zostało jedynie:  
- HyperPromień. – zdecydowałem, mając nadzieję, że Exploud zdąży z atakiem.  
- Ekran Świetlny. - wydał polecenie Lider, jednak tak jak się spodziewałem, dekoncentracja u Piloswine była zbyt duża, aby w porę zareagował, a dodatkowo Exploud był szybkim Pokiem i zdążył niemal w ostatniej chwili wystrzelić duży biały promień, który trafił w brązowego stwora i posłał go niemal na koniec areny.  
- Dobrze jest! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie Clair.  
- Czy tak dobrze to nie wiem, bo przeciwnik wygląda na silnego i wytrzymałego. – odparłem, widząc że Pilsowine otrząsnąwszy się wstał szybko i był gotów do kontynuowania pojedynku. Trzeba też było pamiętać, że zgodnie z zapowiedzią Lidera grad cały czas padał i wprawdzie Exloud nie wyglądał na zbytnio przejętego małymi białymi kulkami, jakie ciągle na niego spadały, jednak wiadomo było, że im dłużej będzie walczył w takich warunkach, tym gorzej dla niego.  
- Bardzo szybki Pokemon, ale dla pewności... Lodowy Promień. – polecił Lider i w tej samej chwili jego podopieczny wystrzelił.  
- Unikaj i jak zdołasz znów HyperPromień. - zdecydowałem. Wiedziałem wprawdzie, że Pokemon nie jest w stanie strzelać promieniem co chwila i między jednym a drugim zastosowaniem techniki musi zrobić krótką przerwę, jednak odległość dzieląca obecnie walczące Pokemony była tak duża, że może da przewagę. Lodowy Promień minął Explouda, podobnie drugi wystrzelony chwilę po pierwszym, zaś mój Pokemon był gotów i naładowawszy znów odpalił HyperPromień.  
- Unikaj i Trzęsienie Ziemi. - Hieronim zdecydował na zmianę strategii, gdyż zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami na dystans nie był w stanie trafić w mego podopiecznego. Niestety działało to też w drugą stronę, gdyż teraz to Piloswine uskakując uniknął białego promienia, a po pierwszym skoku wykonał drugi, trzeci i następne sprawiając, że po chwili cała arena zaczęła się trząść.  
- Sprytnie. Teraz już nie strzelimy, bo trudno się skupić. W takim razie znów Piszcz i atakuj bezpośrednio. - poleciłem.  
Warunki na szybkie podbiegniecie do przeciwnika były obecnie zdecydowanie niekorzystne. Nie dość, że cały teren się trząsł i łatwo było o utratę równowagi, to dodatkowo było ślisko od topiącego się i zamieniającego w wodę gradu. Exploud jednak będąc nie tylko szybkim, ale i zwinnym Pokemonem, utrzymywał się na nogach i cały czas zmniejszał dystans do przeciwnika.  
- Lodowy Promień. – polecił niespodziewanie Lider, gdy odległość między Pokami wynosiła już tylko kilka metrów.  
- Skacz. – zareagowałem, zdawałoby się zbyt późno, jednak na szczęście Exploud też odgadł plan przeciwnika i teraz zdołał uniknąć wystrzelonego promienia, a będąc w powietrzu wprawdzie przestał być pod działaniem Trzęsienia Ziemi, jednak równocześnie stał się łatwym celem dla kolejnego ataku, w związku z czym:  
- Znów "Paralizator" - poleciłem.  
- Zamieć Śnieżna. - spokojnie wydal komendę Hieronim.  
Piloswine ryknął głośno, zaś spadające wokół niego białe kulki gradowe zaczęły nagle wirować wokół Pokemona. Technika szybko zaczęła obejmować coraz większy obszar i wprawdzie usłyszałem uderzenie, gdy Exploud trafił w przeciwnika, jednak pojawiający się wszędzie śnieg skutecznie ograniczył widoczność. Wprawdzie padający do tej pory grad również nie dawał w pełni czystego pola widzenia, jednak nie przeszkadzał zbytnio w walce, zaś teraz...  
- Liderka z Gdańska też to stosowała. - przypomniał Max.  
- Żeby tylko stosowała. Przez ten atak Toriś musiał drugi raz do walki o odznakę podchodzić. - mruknęła zaniepokojona Clair.  
- Fakt, Jurata jest młodą Liderką i jeszcze nie w pełni wypracowała swój własny styl walki. Poza tym lubi eksperymentować, więc nie dziwne, że walcząc z wodnymi Pokami, musiałeś zmagać się z lodowym atakiem. - usłyszałem głos Hieronima.  
- To prawda, jednak minęło od tego starcia wiele czasu, sporo się nauczyłem, a moje Pokemony również stały się silniejsze. - odparłem spokojnie, czekając cierpliwie aż atak się zakończy. Zauważyłem też, że w odróżnieniu od walki z Juratą, gdzie Zamieć skupiała się głównie na środku areny, zaś jej rogi zostawały puste, tutaj technika obejmowała całe pole bitwy i właściwie gdybym tylko wyciągnął rękę, to z pewnością pokryłaby się ona grubą warstwą wirującego śniegu.  
- Wystarczy. - oznajmił po minucie Lider i tym samym sprawił, że wirujący śnieg powoli ustawał. Kilka chwil później zniknął zupełnie i znów pozostał jedynie padający nieco słabiej niż wcześniej grad.  
- No nie, znowu? - zapytała zawiedziona Clair, widząc że na końcu areny uwieziony w kostce lodu znajdował się Exploud. Pilswine stał obecnie na jej środku, gdzie zapewne się przemieścił podczas stosowania ataku.  
- Tak, wygląda na to, że... - sędzia chciał już ogłosić, że Lider wygrywa dwa do jednego, jednak przerwał mu głośny i gniewny ryk Explouda, po którym lodowe więzienie z głuchym trzaskiem pękło, zaś Pokemon otrząsnąwszy się z resztek lodu, spojrzał wojowniczo na swego przeciwnika.  
- Brawo, jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem. - Lider znów pochwalił mnie i mego podopiecznego, a Max dodatkowo wyjaśnił:  
- Jak już się wcześniej przekonaliśmy, trening w górach przyniósł dodatkowe efekty. Niska temperatura, zimne noce i jak wiać część naszej drużyny stała się odporna na zamrożenie.  
- Otóż to, więc teraz myślę, że możemy kontynuować pojedynek. - powiedziałem, a na potwierdzenie mych słów Exploud znów ryknął gniewnie i szybko ruszył w stronę przeciwnika.  
- Ochrona i Ekran Świetlny. - zareagował natychmiast Lider.  
- Stąpanie. - wydałem komendę, gdyż mój podopieczny był już obok Piloswine, wytwarzającego obecnie zielonkawą mgiełkę. Zniknęła ona tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, zaś kolejne ciosy zaczęły spadać na ciało brązowego stwora, który nie zdołał już zastosować Ekranu Świetlnego, ale też dzielnie znosił zmasowany atak.  
- Dobrze więc... Podwójna Drużyna. - zdecydował Lider, przez co kolejny cios Explouda rozbił jedynie iluzję przeciwnika, zaś trzy kolejne wraz z oryginałem pojawiły się w rogach areny.  
- To nic nie da. - mruknęła cicho z wrednym uśmiechem Clair. Dziewczyna miała rację, przy tak małej ilości kopi bez trudu odgadłem, że prawdziwy Piloswine znajduje się w lewym rogu areny po mojej stronie i już miałem polecić Explodudowi obrać go za cel, gdy Hieronim uroczyście oznajmił:  
- Brawo Tori, jesteś tak dobry jak mówią, a może nawet lepszy. "Postrach Liderów", nigdy nie zrozumiem poczucia humoru Poniatowskiego, ale z tym udało mu się trafić. Teraz więc czas, abyś zmierzył się z moja autorską techniką. Atakiem, który stosuję niezwykle rzadko i właściwie możesz poczuć się wyróżnionym, że będziesz miał okazję postarać się go rozpracować.  
- "Wybraniec". Taaa... Już to gdzieś słyszałem. - mruknąłem cicho, a głośno oznajmiłem - Moja lewa, HyperPromień.  
- Lawina. - odparł spokojnie Lider.  
Nie spodziewałem się, że mój atak zdoła powstrzymać to, co nadchodziło i nie pomyliłem się, gdyż jedynym efektem trafienia Piloswine było znikniecie jego iluzji. W białej chmurze znajdującej się nad areną dało się słyszeć cichy grzmot, jakby przed burzą, a następnie wyleciała z niej duża biała kula śniegu i spadła wprost na Explouda. Pokemon w ostatniej chwili zdołał wykonać unik, jednak to był dopiero początek, gdyż za pierwszym pociskiem poleciał drugi i kolejne.  
- Unikając staraj się zbliżyć do przeciwnika. – poleciłem, widząc jak arena szybko zmienia się z kamiennej w śniegową.  
- Obawiam się, że możecie nie zdążyć. - oznajmił spokojnie Lider obserwujący walkę i niemal niewidoczny obecnie za masą śniegowych kul, jakie spadały na pole bitwy. Sam tez nie widziałem już ani Piloswine ani Explouda i wprawdzie wiedziałem, że gdybym uruchomił Splot, to kontakt z Pokiem bym nawiązał i łatwiej by nam było unikać ataku, jednak wiedziałem też, że nie po to został on opracowany i zgodnie z zasadami, nie powinienem korzystać z niego w czasie zwykłych walk o odznakę.  
- Nic nie widać. - mruknęła zaniepokojona Clair.  
- Niestety, trzeba czekać aż atak się skończy. - odparł Max, uważnie obserwując arenę.  
Exploud tymczasem faktycznie zdołał zbliżyć się do przeciwnika, jednak zgodnie z zapowiedzią Lidera, nie dawał rady uniknąć wszystkich białych kul, gdyż zwyczajnie było ich zbyt dużo. Dodatkowo po spadnięciu na ziemię, śnieg rozpryskiwał się na boki, co utrudniało zręczne manewrowanie między pociskami, a ostatecznie sprawiło, że Pokemon poślizgnął się na mokrej i ośnieżonej arenie i upadł. Wprawdzie starał się szybko podnieść, jednak nie był w stanie, gdyż kolejna śniegowa kula spadła wprost na niego. Ryknął gniewnie, ale jedynym efektem było oberwanie kolejnymi kulami i przysypanie stwora śniegiem.  
- Chyba koniec. - stwierdził Lider, słysząc Explouda.  
- Niestety... Muszę przyznać, że to robi wrażenie. - odparłem, gdy po chwili Piloswine wstrzymał atak i teraz, gdy śniegowe kule przestały spadać z chmury, dało się dostrzec wśród kilku zasp częściowo zasypanego Pokemona, który wprawdzie starał się wstać na nogi, jednak nie był w stanie. Nieopodal stał zaś jego przeciwnik, również nieco przysypany śniegiem, jednak ze względu na typ Lodowy, a dodatkowo grube futro, niewiele robił sobie z warunków, jakie panowały chwilę wcześniej na arenie.  
- Dzięki Exploud, świetna robota, ale na niego trzeba bardziej strategii niż szybkości i siły. – powiedziałem, zawracając podopiecznego.  
- Trener Tori zawrócił Pokemona, Lider prowadzi dwa do jednego. - oznajmił spokojnie sędzia, cały czas kryjący się z boku areny po daszkiem ochronnym, na którym również zgromadziło się trochę śniegu.  
- Autorski atak. - powiedziałem cicho kiwając głową i sięgając po kolejny PokeBall. Właściwie nie musiałem tego robić, wystarczyła myśl, aby żółty stworek wyskoczył z piłki i pojawiwszy przede mną z wrednym uśmiechem oznajmił na powitanie:  
"Ciekawa walka i wymagający przeciwnik, więc chyba pora iść na całość."


	148. Pojedynek o Odznakę Śniegu

ODCINEK 148: POJEDYNEK O ODZNAKĘ ŚNIEGU.

- Trener Tori zawrócił Pokemona, Lider prowadzi dwa do jednego. - spokojny głos sędziego opisywał obecną, niekorzystną dla mnie, sytuację. Lawina, będąca autorskim atakiem Lidera, była zbyt mocna dla Explouda i mimo że Pok przetrwał Zamieć i wydostał się z lodowego wiezienia, w jakim ów atak go zamknął, to z nawałem padającego śniegu już nie dał sobie rady. Trzeba więc było zacząć walczyć bardziej strategicznie, zwłaszcza, że mokra i ośnieżona obecnie arena była bardzo śliska, co skutecznie utrudniało szybkie atakowanie, oraz zwinne unikanie.  
- Autorski atak. - powiedziałem jeszcze kiwając z uznaniem głową i sięgając po PokeBall z kolejnym Pokemonem. Jeszcze nim go wypuściłem, żółty stworek sam wyteleportował się na zewnątrz i z wrednym uśmiechem oznajmił:  
"Ciekawa walka i wymagający przeciwnik, więc chyba pora iść na całość."  
W odpowiedzi uśmiechnąłem się tylko wiedząc, że Teleportacje Alakazama są na tyle skuteczne, aby nie przejmować się już oblodzeniem areny.  
- Do boju Wąsacz! - zakrzyknęła entuzjastycznie Clair od strony niewielkich trybun.  
"Dzięki Wariatko." - odparł Pokemon, uważnie obserwując przeciwnika.  
- Psycho-Pokemon, to faktycznie zwiększa poziom pojedynku. - stwierdził Lider, a następnie polecił - Zamieć.  
- Nie pozwolimy mu się rozkręcić. Teleport i przerwij mu atak- powiedziałem z pewnością w głosie.  
"Jasne, trzeba działać szybko." - zgodził się Alakazam, aby następnie zniknąć, a pojawiwszy tuż nad przeciwnikiem cisnąć w niego swymi łyżkami.  
- Ochrona. - wydał jeszcze komendę Lider, jednak zbyt późno, bowiem Piloswine skupiony na zmienianiu padającego gradu w śniegową zamieć, nie zdołał wytworzyć zielonej mgiełki na czas i oba pociski trafiły w niego.  
- Lodowy Promień. - Hieronim szybko zmienił strategię, jednak Psycho-Pok był gotów i gdy tylko łyżki odbiły się od ciała brązowego stwora, teleportował się kilka metrów dalej, przywołał oba pociski, po czym w ostatniej chwili zniknął, aby uniknąć wystrzelonego promienia i pojawić się w rogu areny.  
- Bardzo szybki i bardzo zdolny. - pokiwał głową Lider - Kto by pomyślał, żeby łyżek, które teoretycznie służą do wzmacniania siły Psycho-Ataków i ułatwiają celowanie, zrobić broń dystansową. I jakby tego było mało, wygląda mi to na atak typu Walczącego.  
Piloswine bowiem faktycznie został lekko zamroczony po oberwaniu pociskami i przestał wykonywać Zamieć, przez co teraz znów jedynie grad padał na arenę.  
- No cóż... Liderka z Kielc wspomniała kiedyś, że być może Alakazam stanie się jednym z najsilniejszych znanych Psycho-Pokemonów, więc... - przypomniałem nieśmiało.  
"Zaraz tam najsilniejszy. Jeszcze trochę trzeba potrenować i kilka rzeczy ulepszyć." - wtrącił się stworek.  
- Jednak zdolny jest i to bardzo zdolny, a skoro tak, to widzę, że znów musze skorzystać z autorskiego ataku. - odparł z uśmiechem Lider, a następnie skinął tylko głową, co dla Piloswine było sygnałem do rozpoczęcia techniki.  
- Spróbuj znowu mu przerwać. – poleciłem, mając jednak przeczucie, że tym razem tak łatwo nie będzie. Alakazam zniknął i znów pojawił obok przeciwnika, w tej samej chwili jednak usłyszałem cichy grzmot w białej chmurze, znajdującej się nad areną. Psycho-Pok cisnął łyżką w przeciwnika, lecz następnie musiał się teleportować, aby uniknąć dużej śniegowej kuli, która spadła tuż obok niego. Pojawiwszy się kilka metrów dalej przywołał łyżkę, która zdążyła trafić przeciwnika, jednak drugą Pok musiał rzucić, aby rozbić kolejną kulę, jaka spadała wprost na niego.  
- Robi się ciekawie. – mruknąłem, obserwując pojedynek. Żółty stworek teleportował się obecnie po całej arenie unikając spadających z nieba białych kul, lub rozbijając je łyżkami. Widać jednak było, że długo tak nie da rady, gdyż siła ataku rosła cały czas.  
- Chyba macie kłopoty. - zauważyła Clair, obserwując pojedynek.  
- Nic, z czym by sobie nie poradzili. - dodał uspokajająco Max, a Absol z Bellossomem tylko pokiwały entuzjastycznie głowami.  
Faktycznie Lawina była atakiem obszarowym o tak dużym zasięgu, że pewnie działała na całej arenie. Alakazam znikał i pojawiał się tu i tam, starając unikać śniegowych kul, jednak im więcej ich spadało, tym trudniej było tego dokonać. Szybko analizowałem sytuację, mając nadzieję, że wpadnę na dobry pomysł, jak rozwiązać problem kłopotliwego ataku.  
"Męczące się to zaczyna robić... I podejrzewam, że strategia... Z pojawieniem się nad przeciwnikiem... Nie wypali..." - doszły do mnie przerywane myśli Poka, co było wystarczającym dowodem na to, że faktycznie ciągłe uniki kosztują go sporo sił.  
- No niestety, jest Lodowy, więc nawet jak oberwie śniegiem, to się otrzepie i będzie walczył dalej. Trzeba mu przyłożyć jakoś inaczej. - odparłem i w tej samej chwili wpadłem na prosty pomysł, jak zakończyć to starcie.  
"No jasne, jak nie tym końcem, to drugim." - usłyszałem jeszcze komentarz Alakazama, gdy Pokemon odczytał me myśli.  
Obecnie na placu boju niemal nic nie było widać przez ciągle padające duże kule śniegu, jednak ciche uderzenie dało jasno do zrozumienia, że plan został wprowadzony w życie i Psycho-Pok oberwał śniegową kulą. Lawina trwała jeszcze kilka sekund, podczas których dało się słyszeć odgłos drugiego uderzenia i głośne ryknięcie Piloswine, po którym Lider polecił:  
- Dobrze, zakończ atak.  
Śniegowe kule szybko przestały padać, a ja zrozumiałem, że Lodowy Pok o wiele lepiej widział co się działo na arenie podczas trwania ataku niż ja, czy Lider. Teren walki zaś pokrywały obecnie mniejsze lub większe kopce śniegowych kul, powoli topiące się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu.  
- No ej, nie powiecie mi chyba, że Wąsacz przegrał? - zapytała z niepokojem Clair.  
Piloswine tymczasem uważnie obserwował otoczenie, zapewne spodziewając się jakiegoś kontrataku, jednak chwilowo nic na niego nie wskazywało.  
- Hmm... - sędzia spojrzał na mnie, pamiętał bowiem, jak zamrożony Exploud zdawał się być pokonanym Pokiem, lecz chwilę później odważnie kontynuował walkę. Ja tylko pokręciłem przecząco głową i w tej samej chwili kilka śniegowych kul, tworzących niewielki kopczyk, lekko się zapadło, gdy kryjący się pod nimi Alakazam zniknął i teleportując się nad przeciwnika wystrzelił w niego biało-różowy promień.  
- Unikaj! - zareagował szybko Lider. Tak jak jego podopieczny, spodziewał się kontrataku, jednak z pewnością nie takiego. Promień kierowany przez Psycho-Poka trafił wprost w Piloswine, a brązowy stwór, mimo że starał się wywrać spod jego działania, ostatecznie nie był w stanie.  
- To nie jest Psycho-Promień. - zauważył po chwili Lider.  
- Ano nie, to Promień Kontrujący. Nasz autorski atak. - odparłem z uśmiechem, gdy tymczasem Alakzam przestał strzelać i wylądowawszy na zaśnieżonej arenie kiwnął głową zadowolony z siebie, bowiem jego przeciwnik wprawdzie nie upadł na arenę, ale widać było, że niewiele mu do tego brakuje i tylko wielką siłą woli utrzymuje się na nogach.  
- No tak, autorskie ataki powinno powstrzymywać się autorskimi atakami. - stwierdził Hieronim odwzajemniając uśmiech i zawracając Pokemona.  
- I znów mamy remis dwa do dwóch. Walczącym zostało po dwa Pokemony. - oznajmił spokojnie sędzia.  
- Tak, muszę przyznać, że to bardzo ciekawy pojedynek, a skoro postawiłeś na Psycho-Pokemona, to myślę, że ja również to zrobię. - to mówiąc Lider wypuścił na arenę stworka o żółtych włosach, czarnej skórze i ubranego jakby w czerwoną sukienkę.  
- Jynx, czyli Lodowy Psychik. - pokiwałem głową, aby następnie polecić - Sprawdźmy jak dobry jest.  
- To samo chciałem powiedzieć. - odparł Hieronim, a nie wydawszy żadnej komendy dał do zrozumienia, że tak jak ja może się porozumiewać ze swoim podopiecznym telepatycznie. Jynx zresztą potwierdził to sekundę później, wystrzeliwszy niespodziewanie Lodowy Promień i jednocześnie zaczął szybko zbliżać się do Alakazama.  
"Dąży do walki bezpośredniej, ciekawe." - skomentował sytuację żółty stworek, teleportując się kilka metrów dalej, a uniknąwszy promienia, cisnął w przeciwnika łyżkami.  
- Tym razem to nie zadziała. - oznajmił spokojnie Lider i faktycznie pociski zostały skontrowane mocnymi uderzeniami rąk Jynxa, który zastosował Energiczną Pięść.  
- Psycho-Promieniem nie ma sensu się bawić, bo Psychik jest przeciwnikiem, moc Kontrującego zużyliśmy na Piloswine, a skoro tak...  
"Wiele pocisków jest lepsze od dwóch." - pokiwał głową Alakazam przywołując łyżki do rąk i jednocześnie unikając kolejnych dwóch Lodowych Promieni.  
- Zgaduję, że planujecie Kule Cienia? - zapytał Lider, zaś w odpowiedzi żółty stworek pojawił się kilka metrów nad przeciwnikiem i zaczął regularny ostrzał z małych czarnych pocisków. Niestety wyglądało na to, że Jynx również jest dobrze wyszkolony w stosowaniu tego ataku, bowiem kontrował równie dobrze i sprawiał, że kule zderzały się z sobą, wybuchały, jednak nie czyniły wielkiej szkody walczącym Pokemonom.  
- Tak się nie da, trzeba wymyślić coś innego. - zauważyłem, gdy tymczasem Alakazam starał się teleportacjami atakować najpierw z boku, potem z tyłu, jednak Jynx dobrze odgadywał jego ruchy i zawsze nadążał tak z unikami, jak i z blokowaniem ataków.  
"Próbujemy z kontrowaniem?" - zapytał Alakazam, ale pokręciłem przecząco głową. Raz się udało, owszem, ale teraz Lider będzie na to gotowy. No i tym razem trudno o atak z zaskoczenia, gdyż śniegowe zaspy, w których wcześniej ukrył się Pokemon, teraz coraz szybciej topniały i jedynie ciągle padający grad tworzył niewielką warstwę białego oblodzonego podłoża.  
- Teraz. - powiedział niespodziewanie Lider, gdy Alakazam znajdował się na arenie kilka metrów od przeciwnika i cały czas kontynuował ostrzał. W tej samej chwili Jynx zabłysł jasnym światłem oślepiając nie tylko mnie, ale i mego podopiecznego.  
- Blask, tego nie przewidzieliśmy. - mruknąłem, a słysząc uderzenie ze zdziwieniem zdałem sobie sprawę, że Alakazam nie zdążył wykonać Teleportacji.  
"Szybki jest." - usłyszałem komentarz Poka, a po chwili znów usłyszałem uderzenie. Powoli odzyskiwałem zdolność widzenia i udało mi się już dostrzec, jak żółty stworek tym razem teleportuje się wysoko nad arenę, gdyż pobyt na niej był zbyt niebezpieczny, oraz jak mój przeciwnik ślizga się na oblodzonym podłożu, przez co faktycznie jest bardzo szybki. Lider zaś nie będąc ofiarą zastosowanej techniki, bez trudu mógł informować Psycho-Poka gdzie znajduje się mój Pokemon, więc nic dziwnego, że zdołał go dwa razy trafić i to dość skutecznie, gdyż zauważyłem, że Alakazam zaczynał odczuwać coraz większe zmęczenie.  
"Lodowe Ciosy, normalnie pewnie by nie były takie mocne, ale dzięki Gradowi muszą być silniejsze. No i sam Grad też nie ułatwia sprawy." - usłyszałem komentarz stworka i kiwając głowa szepnąłem cicho:  
- Przerobisz je na Kontrujący Promień?  
W odpowiedzi Psycho-Pok zniknął znad areny, a pojawiwszy tuż obok Jynxa wystrzelił szybko biało-różowy promień. Niestety, tak jak się spodziewałem, Lider i jego podopieczny byli na to przygotowani i zdołali sparować atak silnym Lodowym Promieniem.  
- Zmykaj stamtąd i zrób Uzdrowienie. - poleciłem.  
- Atak Ciałem. - wydał komendę Lider.  
Jynx tak jak wcześniej szybko ruszył z miejsca i korzystając z oblodzonego terenu ślizgał się, starając uderzyć przeciwnika. Częściowo mu się udało, jednak Alakazam już znikał, gdy odczuł siłę uderzenia. Efekt ostateczny był taki, że pojawił się kilkanaście metrów dalej, cofnął parę kroków, a utrzymawszy na nogach zalśnił lekko i zaczął szybko wytwarzać małe gwiazdki wokół siebie.  
- Kule Cienia, nie daj mu skończyć. - wydał komendę Lider, wiedząc, że jeśli mój podopieczny zdoła się uleczyć, zyska sporą przewagę w tym pojedynku.  
"No to zobaczymy." - odparł Alakazam i zamknąwszy oczy skierował swe łyżki w stronę przeciwnika i lecących w jego kierunku pocisków. Następnie znów zaczął strzelać swoimi Kulami Cienia, jednocześnie kontynuując proces uleczania. Wymagało to wielkiego skupienia, a i zapewne wysiłku, więc nie byłem pewny, jaki będzie ostateczny efekt takiej kombinacji.  
- Kontynuuj i Lodowy Cios. - polecił tymczasem Lider, w efekcie czego jego podopieczny ślizgając się po arenie, szybko zbliżał do przeciwnika, strzelając cały czas czarnymi pociskami.  
"Gotowe." - usłyszałem Alakazama i w tej samej chwili Pok otworzywszy oczy i zniknął tuż sprzed nosa atakującego go Jynxa. Następnie pojawił za nim i uderzył mocno swymi łyżkami, dekoncentrując przeciwnika.  
- Kontruj Podwójnym Ciosem. - polecił Lider, uważnie obserwując walczące Poki.  
"Teraz to juz będzie za mało." - skomentował sytuację żółty stworek, uderzając łyżkami w pieści Jynxa i bez trudu radząc sobie z jego atakiem.  
- Gdyby nadal był osłabiony, to by się udało. - mruknął Hieronim, aby po chwili namysłu zadecydować - Dobrze, w takim razie Przyspieszona Pieśń Zniszczenia. Niech ostatni pojedynek wyłoni zwycięzcę.  
- Unikaj. - zareagowałem szybko, domyślając się mniej więcej co za chwilę może się stać. Niestety jeśli miałem rację, to unik nic nie dawał. Alakazam zniknął w tej samej chwili ,w której Jynx wydał z siebie głośny i przenikliwy pisk. Żółty stworek pojawił się kilka metrów dalej, jednak widać było, że nie czuje się zbyt dobrze.  
"Skubaniec...Zwiększył siłę... Tego..." - usłyszałem jego przerywany komentarz i faktycznie wyglądało na to, że mój podopieczny szybko opada z sił. Tylko, że jego przeciwnik również bardzo się męczył. Pieśń Zniszczenia była bowiem specyficznym atakiem, gdy Pokemon ją słyszał, szybko tracił siły i ostatecznie był niezdolny do walki. Wprawdzie Uleczenie było w stanie usunąć ten efekt, jednak w obecnej sytuacji atak okazał się zbyt silny i zbyt szybko działający, aby Alakazam mógł je na powrót zastosować.  
- Wykończenie jednego Pokemona kosztem drugiego. - pokiwałem głową, lekko zaskoczony taką decyzją Lidera.  
- Owszem Tori, a to dlatego, że niestety Jynx nie jest w stanie się uleczać. Moglibyśmy oczywiście kontynuować starcie, starałbym się trafiać twego Alakazama, ale ostatecznie on znów zdołałby się uleczyć tak jak teraz, więc finalnie opadlibyśmy z sił i twój podopieczny by wygrał. Lepiej więc doprowadzić do remisu, zwłaszcza gdy ma się do czynienia z tak silnym przeciwnikiem, niż ryzykować że również z moim ostatnim Pokemonem da on sobie radę. - wyjaśnił Lider. Pokiwałem głową rozumiejąc o co chodzi i jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że faktycznie Alakazam tak jak powiedziała Liderka z Kielc, był bardzo silnym Psychikiem. Niestety teraz leżał na arenie pokonany przez Pieśń Zniszczenia, podobnie zresztą jak zawracany już przez Hieronima Jynx. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak zrobić to samo i usłyszeć komentarz sędziego:  
- Kolejny remis, tym razem trzy do trzech, a skoro walczącym został już tylko jeden Pokemon, to zwycięzca następnego starcia wygra również cały pojedynek.  
- No cóż... Ogień ma przewagę nad Lodem, a Lód nad Lataczami. Będzie ciekawie. - to mówiąc wypuściłem na arenę Charizarda.  
- A co jeśli tą przewagę można zniwelować? – zapytał Lider, gdy okazało się, że moim ostatnim przeciwnikiem jest czarny kulisty stworek, ukryty w dużej fioletowej skorupie, z której wystawało wiele ostrych kolców, czyli Wodno-Lodowy Cloyster.  
- No nie... - wymruczała zaniepokojona Clair.  
- Wtedy będzie bardzo ciekawie. No to jazda, Ognisty Strumień! - poleciłem entuzjastycznie.  
- Promień Aurora. - zdecydował się na skontrowanie Lider i był to błąd z jego strony. Gdy tylko ognisty atak zetknął się z lodowym, zmienił się w kulę ognia, która jednak nadal zbliżała się do Cloystera, gdyż mój podopieczny cały czas atakował.  
- Zwiększ siłę. - polecił Hieronim, mając nadzieję na przebicie się z atakiem i faktycznie na chwilę kula ognia zatrzymała się kilka metrów przed Cloysterem i wyglądało na to, że za moment może znów wracać do Charizarda.  
- Przepalanie, tylko mocno. - wydałem następną komendę, mając nadzieję, że ze względu na bliskość przeciwnika, doładowany atak trafi go mocno i mimo bycia wodnym Pokiem Cloyster chociaż trochę go odczuje.  
- Pancerz! - zareagował szybko Lider, widząc jak wielka kula ognia zostaje wystrzelona przez jaszczura, zbliża się po fali ogniowej, a uderzywszy w wytworzoną wcześniej mniejszą kulę wchłania ją i błyskawicznie przebijając przez Promień Aurora trafia w Cloystera, który w ostatniej chwili zdołał zamknąć swą skorupę i w takim stanie przyjął atak. Wybuch ognia, gdy Przepalanie trafiło celu, odrzucił stwora na kilka metrów, jednak już po chwili przeciwnik podniósł się, skorupa otworzyła, a on sam wyszczerzył złośliwie zęby i wyglądało na to, że atak niezbyt mu zaszkodził, o ile w ogóle.  
- Wytrzymały jest. - pokiwałem głową , po czym poleciłem - Zobaczymy jak radzi sobie w bezpośrednim starciu, Metalowy Szpon.  
- Kolcowe Działo, tylko dużo. - odparł Lider.  
Komendy o uniach nie musiałem wydawać, bowiem Charizard sam dobrze wiedział, że nie może dać się trafić sporymi kolcami, jakie Cloyster zaczął strzelać w jego stronę. Atak wodnego stwora nasilał się z każdą chwilą i nim jaszczur zdołał do niego dobiec, oberwał dwoma pociskami, na szczęście niezbyt mocno, gdyż zbyt wiele sobie z tego nie zrobił i mocno uderzył w skorupę przeciwnika.  
- Promień Aurora. - Hieronim chciał wykorzystać bliskość walczących Pokemonów, jednak mój podopieczny był gotów na różne niespodzianki i po dwóch mocnych ciosach wyskoczył w górę i machnąwszy skrzydłami szybko znalazł się kilka metrów nad ziemią, zwinnie unikając wystrzału. Niestety padający cały czas Grad utrudniał szybkie i sprawne manewrowanie w powietrzu, o czym szybko się przekonaliśmy.  
- Jeszcze raz. - polecił Lider i mimo, że Charizard starał się uniknąć błękitnego promienia, nie zdołał dość szybko skręcić i oberwał w nogę. Niewiele mu to wprawdzie zrobiło, ale stało się jasnym, że korzystanie z powietrznej przewagi zbyt rozsądne nie jest.  
- Znów Kolcowe Działo. – wydal komendę Lider, gdy mój podopieczny szybko wylądował na arenie i teraz machając mocno skrzydłami starał się skontrować lecące w jego stronę pociski.  
- Atak Skrzydłami będzie za słaby, Przepalanie. – poleciłem, widząc że może i wiele kolców spadło na arenę, ale kilka z nich zdołało też trafić Pokemona. Teraz więc silny ognisty atak sprawił, że w niewielkich wybuchach każdy pocisk znikał szybko i skutecznie.  
- Morska Fala, tym razem nie będziemy unikać. - powiedział Lider, gdy ogień sięgnął już Cloystera. Wodny stwór natychmiast wystrzelił duży strumień wody, który faktycznie przypominał sporą falę, która zaczęła przebijać się przez wybuchy powodowane Przepalaniem.  
- Jeśli nie ma Wodnego Działa, to pewnie to jest jego najsilniejszy atak. – stwierdziłem, obserwując jak woda powoli, acz systematycznie, zbliża się do Charizarda, który cały czas starał się ją skontrować ogniem.  
- Masz dobre oko Tori. Cloyster umie też stosować Zamieć, ale widząc jak siny jest twój Pokemon mam pewność, że przetrwałby ten atak. - pochwalił mnie Lider.  
- No to chyba wypada zrobić jakieś rozstrzygnięcie. - stwierdziłem, zaś Hieronim tylko pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.  
- Czyżby Toriś znów chciał strzelać tym wirującym promieniem? - zapytała cicho Clair, przypominając sobie o autorskim ataku, jaki opanował Charizard. Jak zawsze tak i tym razem Smoczy Promień był gotów do użycia, jednak wiedząc, że mogę go zastosować tylko raz na walkę, wolałem nie ryzykować utraty sił na jego wykonanie, zwłaszcza że istniała spora szansa na to, że przeciwnik go uniknie, lub też ukryty wewnątrz skorupy zdoła go przetrwać. Zamiast tego poleciłem:  
- Ognisty Wir, zobaczymy czy faktycznie ten atak jest taki silny.  
Charizard ryknąwszy groźnie wstrzymał na moment Przepalanie, a gdy rozpędzona fala wody już miała go trafić, uderzył w nią wielkim ognistym strumieniem, który trafiając w atak, zakręcił nim i po chwili zmienił w spore ognisto-wodne tornado.  
- Nie przerywaj. - wydał komendę Lider.  
- Kontynuuj, ale myślę, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to dojdzie do zniwelowania ataków. - stwierdziłem obserwując uważnie przebieg pojedynku.  
Faktycznie mniej więcej w połowie odległości między walczącymi Pokemonami szalał słup poskręcanych strumieni ognia i wody. Od jego ciepła okoliczny śnieg i lód niemal całkowicie stopniał, a i grad padający z nieba jakby się zmniejszył, jednak im dłużej oba ataki trwały, tym bardziej było widać, że słabną i wkrótce znikną zupełnie. Niestety efekt uboczny był taki, że Charizard słabł od stosowania tak dużej ilości tak silnych ataków, na szczęście to samo można było powiedzieć o jego przeciwniku. Tylko że Cloyster zawsze mógł ukryć się znów w swej skorupie i dość skutecznie unikać ataków, więc trzeba było zrobić coś, co pozwoli zaatakować szybko i mocno.  
- Taniec Smoka, - powiedziałem cicho, zaś jaszczur skinąwszy głową dał znać, że zrozumiał o co mi chodzi i teraz nadal strzelając ogniem i korzystając z częściowej osłony widoczności, jaką dawało tornado, wykonał kilka skoków z lewa na prawo, po których zabłysł na moment i znacznie zwiększył swą siłę i szybkość. Nie zamierzał jednak już teraz korzystać z dodatkowego przypływu sił, czekał na sygnał. Tymczasem wirujące ognisto-wodne tornado całkowicie się zniwelowało i ostatecznie zniknęło.  
- Szybki Wir. - wydał natychmiast komendę Lider, zaś Cloyster z wrednym uśmiechem zamknął się w swej skorupie i szybko obracając ruszył wprost na mego Pokemona.  
- Czekaj... - powiedziałem spokojnie, uważnie obserwując zbliżającego się przeciwnika. Podejrzewałem, że Przepalanie w obecnej sytuacji niewiele da i że skorupa Cloystera jest na tyle wytrzymała, że się przez nią nie przebije. Niestety, ale o ile Ogień na typ Lodowy działał bardzo dobrze, to na Wodny z kolei bardo słabo, a skoro przeciwnik był połączeniem obu typów, to ostatecznie wszystko to się niwelowało. Trzeba więc było zrobić coś innego i nieco szalonego, ale miałem nadzieję, że się uda.  
- Metalowy Szpon i złap go, jak zdołasz. - poleciłem w tej samej chwili, w której wirujący Cloyster uderzał kolcami w oczekującego Charizarda. Teraz więc ognisty jaszczur ryknął wściekle i rzuciwszy się do przodu, gdyż po udanym ataku przeciwnik starał się oddalić, uderzył mocno prawą łapą spowalniając zarówno jego ucieczkę, jak i wirowanie, zaś lewą zdołał schwycić jeden z długich kolców, jakie były na skorupie Cloystera.  
- Trzymaj mocno i złap z drugiej strony. - zachęcałem.  
- Dobry plan, ale to się nie uda. - odparł Lider widząc, że Szybki Wir został zatrzymany przez siłę Charizarda i teraz stwór schwyciwszy drugi z długich kolców, stara się przytrzymać wyrywającego się przeciwnika.  
- HyperPromień. - wydał komendę Lider.  
- Wściekłość Smoka. - powiedziałem spokojnie.  
Plan zakładał siłowe otworzenie muszli Cloystera, jednak spodziewałem się również, że Lider może zdecydować się na jakiś mocny atak, korzystając z bliskości przeciwnika i co za tym idzie, mocno utrudnionym uniku z jego strony. Teraz więc wodno-lodowy stwór uchyliwszy nieco skorupę strzelił z niej białym promieniem. Został on jednak błyskawicznie skontrowany przez biało-błękitny promień, który dodatkowo dostał się do wnętrza muszli i z pewnością poważnie zranił siedzącego w niej Pokemona.  
- Dobra, puść go i kontynuuj atak. - poleciłem i po chwili mogłem obserwować, jak Wściekłość Smoka odrzuca na skraj areny Cloystera, który teraz nawet nie starał się walczyć. Gdy po chwili Charizard wstrzymał atak, zaś jego przeciwnik z głuchym łoskotem upadł na arenę, skorupa się otworzyła i nie było wątpliwości, że ognisty jaszczur wygrał.  
- Koniec. Ogłaszam, że pojedynek wynikiem cztery do trzech zakończył się zwycięstwem trenera Toriego i tym samym zdobył on Oznakę Śniegu. - oznajmił sędzia, kłaniając się lekko, gdy tymczasem Grad i tak padając o wiele słabiej niż przedtem, co spowodowały ogniste ataki, teraz ustał zupełnie, zaś biała chmura zaczęła się powoli rozwiewać.  
- Brawo Toriś! – krzyknęła Clair.  
- Jak rozumiem Taniec Smoka też opanowaliście? - pokiwał głową z uznaniem Lider, zawracając Cloystera i powoli zbliżając do środka areny.  
- Otóż to i przyznam, że bez tego wspomagania nie byłoby tak łatwo. – odparłem, zdając sobie sprawę, że faktycznie odbyty właśnie pojedynek był jednym z najtrudniejszych w jakich brałem udział.  
- Ale wygrałeś i w związku z tym moje gratulacje, zaś Odznaka Śniegu należy do ciebie. - to mówiąc Hieronim wręczył mi mały metalowy krążek, czy raczej sześciobok ciemnoniebieskiego koloru z jasnoniebieskim wzorkiem, przypominającym płatek śniegu.  
- Czternasta, no to kwestię przesądów, pecha i tym podobnych mamy z głowy. - oznajmił uśmiechnięty Max, podchodząc do mnie, Lidera i Charizarda i gratulując wygranego pojedynku.  
- Tak, "Postrach Liderów" pokazał na co go stać. - stwierdziła Clair.  
- I jak widzisz niepotrzebnie się martwiłaś. - odparłem odbierając odznakę i pokazując ją ognistemu jaszczurowi.  
- Cicho, nie martwiłam się! - powiedziała gniewnie dziewczyna, aby ciszej dodać - Ale dobrze, że nie miałam racji.  
- To był dobry pojedynek i dziękuję za niego. Powodzenia w dalszej wędrówce i pojedynku o kolejną odznakę, gdyż zapewne do Wałbrzycha się teraz udajecie? - zapytał Hieronim.  
- Ano tak, już ktoś kiedyś wspominał, że tamtejsza Liderka też bywa problematyczna, jeśli o zdobycie odznaki chodzi. - przypomniała Clair.  
- Ale to przecież dobrze. Im trudniejsze wyzwanie, tym lepiej mogę się przygotować do walk w Wielkim Finale Ligi Pokemon, prawda? - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
- Dobrze powiedziane Tori. Do zobaczenia na finałach. - pożegnał nas Lider i powoli udał się w stronę wyjścia z areny, na której teraz całkowicie stopniał śnieg, a wytworzona z niego woda szybko spływała do szczelin z boków areny, a stamtąd zapewne jakimś kanałem do rzeki przepływającej przez miasto.  
My również udaliśmy się najpierw do Punktu Medycznego celem wyleczenia mojej drużyny, a później do zwiedzania Wrocławia, gdyż sporo ciekawych zabytków wartych zobaczenia oferowało to miasto. Jutro rano zaś trzeba było ruszać w dalszą drogę, kolejna Odznaka Ligi Pokemon czekała na zdobycie, a do zakończenia mej podróży było coraz bliżej.


	149. Bunt Wodnych Pokemonów

ODCINEK 149: BUNT WODNYCH POKEMONÓW.

Nasza podróż trenerska trwała i po zdobyciu czternastej już odznaki, obecnie kierowaliśmy się do Wałbrzycha, abym mógł tam stoczyć walkę o kolejną i tym razem zmierzyć się z Pokami typu Ciemność. Trasy do pokonania nie było wiele i teoretycznie, nie spiesząc się zbytnio, w ciągu tygodnia powinniśmy dotrzeć na miejsce. Obecnie zaś wędrowaliśmy wzdłuż bardzo ładnego jeziora i kierowaliśmy się w stronę widzianego w oddali niewielkiego miasteczka.  
- Orientujecie się może, czy w okolicy mogą występować jakieś rzadkie Pokemony? Jezioro mamy, więc jakimś ciekawym wodnym, stworkiem bym nie pogardziła. - zapytała w pewnej chwili Clair.  
- No tak, znowu sobie przypomniałaś, że chcesz nowego Poka do kolekcji. - pokiwałem głową wzdychając.  
- To nie jest odpowiedź na pytanie. - mruknęła dziewczyna, patrząc wyczekująco na Maxa.  
- Niestety nic mi o rzadkich Pokach nie wiadomo. Wprawdzie bardziej jest to spowodowane tym, że zwyczajnie nie jestem w stanie znać występowania Pokemonów na każdym miejscu, w które trafimy, niż tym, że faktycznie rzadkich stworków tu nie ma, ale...  
- Dobra, dobra Młody, rozumiem. Jak dowędrujemy do miasteczka, to się ewentualnie miejscowych można popytać. - przerwała chłopakowi Clair, wzdychając na koniec.  
Absol wędrował obok swej opiekunki, od czasu do czasu pociągając mocniej nosem, zapewne w nadziei na wyczucie jakiegoś dziwnego zapachu, który mógłby sugerować Pokemony rzadsze niż zwykle. Bellossom biegał przy brzegu, czy raczej częściowo w wodzie jeziora, co bardzo mu się podobało, a że był typem Roślinnym, to nie tylko nie było to dla niego szkodliwe, ale wręcz pomagało. Noctowl zaś krążył nad nami obserwując okolicę, aby ostrzegać przed ewentualnymi zagrożeniami, jakie mogły się do nas zbliżać. Nagle zahukał ostrzegawczo i szybko podleciał do taplającego się w wodzie Bellossoma.  
- Pierzak coś wypatrzył? - zapytała z nadzieją Clair.  
- Na to wygląda. Uważaj Bellossom. - ostrzegł Max.  
Zatrzymaliśmy się już i po chwili dostrzegliśmy dwa ciemne kształty, szybko zbliżające się do naszych podopiecznych.  
- Czyżbyśmy naruszyli czyjeś terytorium? - mruknąłem cicho pytając sam siebie i uważnie obserwując co tez się do nas zbliża. Nagle z wody, tuż obok Poke-Sowy, wyskoczył niebieski stwór z białym brzuchem i czarną spirala na nim i wystrzelił spory strumień wody z nadzieją zestrzelenia Poke-Ptaka do wody.  
- Unikaj. - poleciłem odruchowo, ale też niepotrzebnie, bowiem Noctowl sam był przygotowany i teraz szybko wzbił się kilka metrów nad ziemię, przez co wystrzał nic mu nie zrobił. Bellossom uważnie obserwował naszego niespodziewanego przeciwnika, jak również drugi ciemny kształt, kryjący się pod wodą, który teraz również wyskoczywszy spod niej, wystrzelił w zielonego stworka wodny strumień.  
- Wodą w roślinnego Poka? Amatorszczyzna. - mruknęła Clair, kręcąc krytycznie głową.  
- Czyli, to chyba dzikie stworki są. - zasugerował Max, a następnie wydal polecenie - Absorpcja.  
- Hmm... Jeśli naruszyliśmy wasz teren, to przepraszamy, gdyż nie było to naszym zamiarem... - zacząłem dyplomatycznie, starając się też odgadnąć, o co Pokemonom chodzi i właściwe czemu nas zaatakowały. Po chwili aktywowałem też Splot, starając się odczytać uczucia i intencje wodnych stworków, które zidentyfikowałem ostatecznie jako Poliwhirle.  
- Toriś, może najpierw im pokażemy, że doświadczeni trenerzy jesteśmy, a potem sobie pogadacie? - zapytała Clair, gdy tymczasem Bellossom uniknął drugiego strumienia wody i szybko wystrzelił zielony promień, który zaczął wysysać energię z jego przeciwnika. Noctowl zaś, zatoczywszy koło nad polem bitwy, szybko i celnie spadł na głowę drugiego z Poliwhirli i dziobnął go boleśnie.  
- Naprawdę nie chcemy walki, przejdziemy sobie i nie będziemy was niepokoić. - spróbowałem ponownie, jednak jedynym efektem było zniknięcie obu stworków pod wodą i wyskoczenie spod niej sekundę później. Poliwhirle postawiły na wspólny atak i za cel obrały sobie Noctowla, jednak tak jak poprzednio, tak i tym razem zwinna Poke-Sowa uniknęła podwójnej Wodnej Broni.  
- No naprawdę Wodniaki, postarałybyście się bardziej. - westchnęła Clair, kręcąc krytycznie głową, gdy Poke-Ptak ponowiwszy atak, tym razem zdołał dziobnąć obu przeciwników i znów szybko wzlecieć nad jezioro.  
- Komu ty kibicujesz właściwie? - zapytał Max, gdy tymczasem Bellossom widząc, że faktycznie mamy wyraźną przewagę nad przeciwnikami, przydreptał do chłopaka i teraz obserwował tylko jak po raz trzeci Noctowl unika wodnych strumieni i znów atakuje celnie przeciwników.  
- Mają dość, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, o co im właściwie chodziło. - stwierdziłem, gdy oba wodne stworki po kolejnym oberwaniu od Poke-Sowy zniknęły w głębinach jeziora i odpłynęły.  
- Może broniły terytorium. W sumie poza nimi innych wodnych Pokemonów nie widzieliśmy. - zgadywał Max.  
- Tak, też mi się tak wydaje, ale mimo wszystko coś mi tu nie pasuje. - odparłem.  
- Się w zgadywanki bawicie. Dojdziemy do miasteczka, to nam wszystko powiedzą. - to mówiąc Clair ruszyła z miejsca, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że też nie powinniśmy się już zastanawiać, tylko iść za nią.  
- W sumie racja. - stwierdził krótko Max i tak ruszyliśmy za dziewczyną i drepczącym tuż obok niej Absolem. Do samego miasteczka zaś nie było daleko, więc miałem nadzieję, że szybko dowiemy się, o co mogło chodzić z tymi dziwnymi Poliwhirlami i czy przypadkiem mieszkańcy nie potrzebują pomocy doświadczonych trenerów.  
Kilkanaście minut później wędrowaliśmy już główną ulicą, wzbudzając od czasu do czasu zainteresowanie mijanych mieszkańców. No cóż, trasa, którą wybraliśmy po opuszczeniu Wrocławia, nie należała do szczególnie popularnych, więc i zapewne trenerów zbyt wielu na niej nie było. Ku naszemu lekkiemu zdumieniu w centrum, obok sporego domu, w którym mieszkał burmistrz, znajdował się niewielki posterunek Strażników Pokemon.  
- No proszę, władzę mają. - mruknęła Clair, po czym zapytała zatrzymując się przed drzwiami posterunku - Wchodzimy? Jeśli są kłopoty, to oni powinni o nich najwięcej wiedzieć?  
- Właściwie atak dzikich Poków i tak i tak powinno się zgłosić. "Zapobiegawczo", jak to się mówi. – odparł Max, a gdy ja tylko skinąłem głową, trenerka otwarłszy drzwi, wkroczyła do środka, głośno oznajmiając:  
- Dzień dobry, sprawę mamy pilną!  
- Czy taka pilna to się zobaczy. - usłyszeliśmy głos z pokoju po prawej stronie korytarza. Drzwi po lewej były zamknięte i prawdopodobnie prowadziły do części mieszkalnej budynku.  
- Witamy. Chcemy zgłosić brutalną napaść. - oznajmiła niezrażona Clair, wkraczając do czegoś, co można było nazwać biurem tutejszego strażnika. W pokoju pod ścianą stały trzy krzesła, na środku było spore biurko, obok niego szafka z różnymi papierami i dokumentami, zaś za biurkiem siedział chłopak niewiele starszy od nas, w obowiązkowym zielonym uniformie Strażnika Pokemon i teraz, widząc jak Absol zadowolony wmaszerowuje za swą opiekunką, pokręcił krytycznie głową i wskazując na stworka oznajmił:  
- Trenerzy, nie wiecie, że zwykle Pokemony się powinno przed posterunkiem zostawiać?  
- Aha, "zwykle", czyli są przypadki, że mogą spokojnie wędrować po twojej rezydencji, tak? - złapała za słówko strażnika Clair, wrednie się przy tym uśmiechając.  
- Daj spokój. Przypominam, że w ważnej sprawie tu przyszliśmy. - zareagowałem szybko, wiedząc, że dziewczyna nie przepuści żadnej okazji, aby pognębić, czy ponaśmiewać się ze Strażników Pokemon. Ja właściwie problemu z towarzyszącym mi Pokiem nie miałem, gdyż Noctowl, jak zwykle w takich przypadkach, został na zewnątrz i jak go znałem, to siedział na dachu budynku i spał. Bellossom był nieco bardziej kłopotliwy i widać było, że najchętniej obiegłby cały pokój, w którym się znajdowaliśmy i zajrzał w każdy możliwy kąt, ale dzielnie stał obok Maxa i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń.  
- No właśnie, pilna sprawa i jakaś napaść, z tego co zrozumiałem. Czyżby dzikie Pokemony? - zapytał strażnik.  
- Dokładnie. Dwa niewychowane Poliwhirle. Idziemy sobie grzecznie obok jeziora, a te wyłażą z wody i nas atakują bez powodu. Oczywiście dostały zasłużony łomot i uciekły. Jak rozumiem waćpan wie, o co im chodziło? - wyjaśniła Clair.  
- Poliwhirle tym razem? No to już chyba wszystkie wodne Poki... -westchnął chłopak, zapisując coś w notesiku.  
- Wszystkie? - dziewczyna posłała strażnikowi pytające spojrzenie, ale Max wyjaśnił, zadając jednocześnie pytanie:  
- Wodne Pokemony w jeziorze atakują wędrowców, czy tak?  
- Dokładnie i niestety nie wiem, jaki jest tego powód. – usłyszeliśmy w odpowiedzi.  
- Taaa... Czyli jak zwykle. - mruknęła złośliwie Clair.  
- Ehhh... - westchnąłem, a widząc, że strażnik znów zamierza upomnieć dziewczynę, uznałem że lepiej dokonać prezentacji wyjaśniającej, skoro i tak wyglądało na to, że faktycznie w miasteczku są kłopoty, w których możemy pomóc.  
- Proszę na nią nie zwracać uwagi, po prostu ma powody, aby nie lubić Ligi Pokemon. - zacząłem przepraszająco.  
- Toriś nie komplikuj, ile razy odwalaliśmy robotę za strażników, co? - odparła krytycznie trenerka.  
- Tak, jestem Tori. – widząc, że chłopak chyba zaczął coś kojarzyć dokonałem prezentacji - Ten tutaj to Max, a marudząca to Clair.  
- No tak, trójka trenerów, co to wędruje po kraju, zbiera odznaki i przy okazji pomaga Lidze. Ja zaś nazywam się Zack i miło mi was poznać. - odparł z uśmiechem strażnik.  
- Jesteśmy sławni. – wypowiedział zwyczajową już formułkę Max, aby następnie zapytać - Skoro formalności mamy za sobą, czy wiadomo o co chodzi wodnym Pokom? Czemu atakują ludzi?  
- Niestety nie mam pojęcia. Starałem się z nimi porozumieć kilka razy, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło, albo atakowały, albo uciekały. - wyjaśnił chłopak.  
- Hmm... A wydarzyło się ostatnio coś złego, co mogło zaniepokoić wodne stworki? - pytał dalej młody trener.  
- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Właściwie... - tu Zack zamyślił się chwilę, aby ostatecznie wstać zza biurka i ruszywszy do wyjścia dał znak, abyśmy poszli za nim.  
- Co jest? Idziemy na spotkanie z wodnymi rozrabiakami? - zapytała Clair.  
- Niezupełnie. - odparł Zack, gdy już opuszczaliśmy posterunek - Idziemy na spotkanie ze "Strażniczką" jeziora. Skoro chcecie pomóc, to trzeba ją poinformować, że obcy trenerzy będą się po jej terenie kręcić.  
- Hm? Ale jak to "Strażniczka"? To ty tu chyba powinieneś być szefem, no nie? - trenerka była zaskoczona, my właściwie też, więc gdy obudzony Noctowl zobaczył, że znów ruszamy w trasę, przywołałem go gwizdnięciem i poinstruowałem, aby nie oddalał się od nas za bardzo, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
- Generalnie każdy teren, na którym żyją dzikie Pokemony, ma coś w rodzaju hierarchii władzy. Małe Poki słuchają się większych i silniejszych, te jeszcze większych i tak dalej. W wielu lasach, czy jeziorach można natrafić na Pokemona, lub stado Pokemonów, które jest jakby przywódcami danego terenu. No i oczywiście są stada Poków tego samego gatunku, wśród których również jest podział na młodych, starych i dowódców. - wyjaśniał Zack.  
- No tak, Pierzak chyba też był kiedyś kimś takim. - przypomniała Clair, wskazując na Poke-Sowę.  
Fakt, gdy pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy Noctowla, starał się on rozwiązać problem z agresywnymi Spearowami i z moją pomocą pokonał ich szefa -Fearoa, a później dołączył do mojej drużyny. Wyglądało na to, że teraz będziemy mieć do czynienia z bardzo podobną sytuacją, a szczegółów mieliśmy się wkrótce dowiedzieć. Obecnie zaś opuściliśmy miasteczko i wędrując wzdłuż jeziora uważnie obserwowaliśmy wodę, czy aby niespodziewanie znów nie zaatakuje nas jakiś wodny stworek.  
- Oho, chyba coś płynie. - zauważyła w pewnej chwili Clair, wskazując na wodę, pod którą faktycznie dało się dostrzec dwa ciemne kształty.  
- To raczej nie jest ta "Strażniczka", prawda? - zapytał dla pewności Max.  
- No nie, ona przesiaduje zwykle w tamtej zatoczce, a to pewnie znowu wodne Pokemony. - odparł strażnik wzdychając i wskazując na kilkanaście drzew rosnących w oddali nad jeziorem.  
- Czyli znowu walka, może coś do złapania się trafi. Absol gotów? - zareagowała entuzjastycznie trenerka.  
- Hej, nadal nie wiemy, czemu Pokemony atakują, a jeśli ktoś je do tego zmusza? - starałem się ostudzić zapędy Clair i nawet mi się udało, gdyż dziewczyna lekko zmieszana powiedziała cicho:  
- No o tym to nie pomyślałam.  
- Niestety i tak i tak bez walki się raczej nie obędzie. - stwierdził Max, gdy spod wody wyskoczyły dwa stworki, jeden zielony z żółtą spirala na brzuchu, a drugi niebieski ze spirala czarna.  
- Poliwrath i Politoed, pewnie starsi kumple tych Poliwhirli sprzed godziny. - stwierdziłem, a następnie zwróciłem się wprost do Pokemonów - Możecie nas nie doceniać, ale jesteśmy silnymi i doświadczonymi trenerami i walka z nami może się dla was źle skończyć.  
Niestety jedyną reakcją stworków było lekceważące prychnięcie i wystrzelenie we mnie dwóch strumieni wody, których udało mi się uniknąć. Następnie Poki, obecnie stojące przy brzegu po pas w wodzie, znów skoczyły, tyle że do tylu i zniknęły w głębinach, aby po chwili wyskoczyć z wody i ponowić atak.  
- Skubańce się w strategię bawią. - mruknęła Clair, a następnie podeszła do mnie i cicho zapytała - Może Pokowe Czary-Mary?  
- Właśnie próbowałem. Tak jak Poliwhirle wydaje się, że bronią terytorium, ale to nie jest typowe zachowanie w takich sytuacjach. - odparłem równie cicho.  
Właściwie nie było potrzeby robić tajemnicy z korzystania ze Splotu w sytuacji, w której pomagał on nawiązać więź z dzikimi Pokami i odczytywać ich intencje. Zwłaszcza, że już nie raz słyszeliśmy o tym od innych ludzi, a i sami widzieliśmy jak coś podobnego wykonują. Zresztą sam ową umiejętność całkiem nieźle opanowałem, jeszcze przed treningiem u Starej Gwardii.  
- Uwaga! - zareagował szybo Max, gdyż nasi przeciwnicy znów wyskoczyli nad powierzchnię i tak jak poprzednio, starali się trafić w nas strumieniami wody, których kolejny raz uniknęliśmy.  
- Hmm... Może po prostu je zignorujemy? - zasugerował młody trener, gdy stworki znów zniknęły pod wodą.  
- Tak, parę razy tak robiłem. Gdy się oddalić od jeziora, to odpuszczają. - pokiwał głową strażnik.  
- No dobrze, ale my mamy się z tą całą "Strażniczką" spotkać, a ona raczej w jeziorze mieszka, prawda? - zapytała Clair.  
- Tak i na jej teren wodne Poki się nie zapuszczają, więc wystarczy, że cofniemy się kilkadziesiąt metrów, przejdziemy polami w odpowiedniej odległości, a potem znów zbliżymy do jeziora, dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie powinniśmy się z nią spotkać. - odparł Zack.  
- Ale po co tak komplikować. - mruknęła Clair, jednocześnie wypuszczając Blastoisa. Duży stwór pojawił się kilka metrów od brzegu, częściowo zanurzony w wodzie i gdy teraz nasi przeciwnicy po raz kolejny wyskoczyli z wody, musieli być mocno zaskoczeni, bowiem ich atak nie nastąpił.  
- Poddajecie się, czy lanie? - zapytała spokojnie dziewczyna.  
Pokemony zniknęły pod wodą i wyglądało na to, że się naradzają. Po chwili Poliwrath znów wyskoczył na powierzchnię, tym razem do przodu i zamierzał uderzyć pięścią Blastoisa.  
- Wodna Broń w niego. - zareagowała szybko Clair, uważnie obserwując taflę jeziora i mrucząc cicho - Się drugi w atak z zaskoczenia bawi.  
Faktycznie Politoed płynął pod wodą i zamierzał zapewne zaatakować niespodziewanie nogi Poke-Żółwia, ale gdy tylko strumień wody zestrzelił jego towarzysza, Blastoise szybko uderzył łapą w wodę, niemal trafiając w przeciwnika. Niemal, bowiem zwinny stworek zdołał wykonać unik i teraz wystawiwszy głowę nad powierzchnię jeziora, znów strzelił wodnym strumieniem.  
- Gryzienie jak zdążysz. - poleciła Clair, a jej podopieczny sam też to planował i teraz szybkim susem chwycił w swe silne szczęki łapę przeciwnika. Następnie mocnym szarpnięciem wyciągnął go z wody i machnąwszy głową wypuścił stworka, odrzucając daleko w jezioro. Trafiony chwilę wcześniej Poliwrath nadal nie wypływał, co pozwalało sądzić, że też ma już dość.  
- Nuda, jeśli mam być szczera. Niby po dwóch ewolucjach, a słabiaki. - westchnęła Clair.  
- Jakby były silne, to pewnie chciałabyś je złapać? - zapytałem.  
- Może tak, może nie. Generalnie wodnego stworka już mam, a te tam zbyt rzadkie nie były. - odparła trenerka, aby następnie pochwalić Blastoisa za szybkie i skutecznie pozbycie się "przeszkadzajek" i zawrócić stworka.  
- No to teraz mam nadzieję, że będzie wreszcie spokój. - pokiwał głową strażnik, ruszając w dalszą drogę, gdyż do siedziby "Strażniczki" faktycznie było już blisko.  
- A właściwe jak często zdarzają się ataki wodnych Poków?- zapytałem - Bo przed przybyciem do miasteczka mieliśmy potyczkę z jednymi, teraz drugie...  
- To dlatego, że wędrujemy wzdłuż brzegu jeziora, oraz dlatego, że pierwsze starcie przegrały. Gdyby tamte Poliwhirle was pokonały, albo przegoniły, to pewnie byłoby inaczej. - odparł Zack.  
- Hmm... Ale miasteczko właściwe też jest nad jeziorem, czy tam też mają miejsce ataki? - zadałem kolejne pytanie.  
- Na szczęście nie, chociaż i tak niewielu ma odwagę wypływać na jezioro. Tłumaczymy to obecnością "Strażniczki" i jej gniewem, gdyby mieszkańcom miasteczka coś się stało. - wyjaśnił srażnik.  
- Co nie przeszkadza Pokom atakować wędrowców. - zauważyła Clair.  
- A szczegółów za chwilę się dowiemy, bo chyba jesteśmy na miejscu. - zakończył rozmowę Max, gdyż teraz faktycznie dotarliśmy do kilku drzew i krzewów, rosnących nad jeziorem i zasłaniających jego brzeg.  
- Co teraz, wchodzimy? - zapytała sarkastycznie trenerka.  
- Dokładnie tak. - odparł z uśmiechem strażnik, powoli odsuwając kilka gałęzi i przeciskając między zaporą z liści i krzewów.  
Dziewczyna z niepewną mina ruszyła za nim, uważnie patrząc pod nogi i zapewne spodziewając się lada moment wejść do jeziora. Absol dreptał za nią węsząc intensywnie i wyglądało na to, ze faktycznie wyczuł jakiś nieznany mu zapach. Ja szedłem za nimi, zaś Max z Bellossomem zamykali nasz pochód. Noctowl jako jedyny nie miał problemu z przedzieraniem przez krzaki, gdyż przeleciawszy górą, wylądował na jednym ze słupów, na których wspierał się drewniany pomost, zbudowany w tym miejscu i to na niego zaprowadził nas strażnik.  
- No to jesteśmy. Co teraz? – zapytałem, rozglądając się po jeziorze. Brzeg porastały drzewa i krzewy, w wodzie zaś było mnóstwo traw i sitowia i końcowy efekt był taki, że całość tworzyła jakby oddzieloną od reszty jeziora część, idealnie nadającą się na kryjówkę.  
- Teraz czekamy. - odparł Zack, podchodząc do jednego ze słupów i mocno w niego uderzając trzy razy.  
- Czyli "Strażniczka" jest wodnym Pokemonem. Ciekawe... - mruknęła Clair z zainteresowaniem obserwując taflę jeziora i zasłony z roślin.  
- Coś mi się zdaje, że możemy tego potrzebować. - to mówiąc wydobyłem PokeEncyklopedię i oczekiwałem przybycia tajemniczego stwora.  
- Jest. – szepnął po dłuższej chwili Max, gdy pobliskie trawy wodne zaczęły się kiwać na boki, jakby pod wodą coś się przez nie przedzierało, a gdy przestało, dostrzegliśmy duży ciemny kształt, który zbliżył się do pomostu na którym staliśmy.  
- Witaj "Strażniczko", ci trenerzy zaoferowali pomoc w rozwiązaniu naszego problemu. - wyjaśnił strażnik, gdy tymczasem spod wody wynurzył się duży błękitny Pokemon. Głowa z dwoma prostymi rogami, długi ni to ryjek, ni to dziób i oczy przyglądające się nam z zainteresowaniem. Do tego żółty brzuch i biało-niebieskie jakby skrzydła na grzbiecie, a pod wodą zapewne długi niebieski i poskręcany ogon. Przed naszymi oczami ukazała się Kingdra, Pokemon łączący typ Wodny i Smoczy.  
- Ale ekstra. - entuzjazm Clair był aż nazbyt wyraźny, z fanatyzmem w oczach obserwowała "Strażniczkę", która teraz majestatycznie podpłynęła do nas i skłoniła się lekko, po czym zaczęła cicho mruczeć, a ja dzięki PokeEncyklopedii szybko tłumaczyłem.  
- "Witajcie trenerzy, miło z waszej strony, że chcecie wspomóc nas, w naszych problemach."  
- Tak, witaj i ty. Chcemy pomoc na ile to możliwe, jednak nie do końca wiemy, w czym tkwi problem. – odparłem, odwzajemniając ukłon.  
- Wodne Pokemony atakują wędrowców, ale nie znamy przyczyny. - uzupełnił Max.  
- "Tak, też tego nie rozumiem. Wygląda to tak, jakby się zbuntowały." - odparł Pokemon.  
- Kiedyś był spokój. Poki słuchały i szanowały "Strażniczkę", zaś teraz nie ma ona z nimi żadnego kontaktu. - dodatkowo tłumaczył Zack.  
- "Właśnie. Wiem, że mieszkańcy jeziora atakują ludzi, niestety zdarza się też, że atakują siebie nawzajem, lecz nie znam przyczyny, czemu to robią. Próbowałam z nimi porozmawiać, ale nic to nie daje, gdyż uciekają na mój widok." - wyjaśniała Kingdra.  
- Hmm... Czy w ostatnim czasie wydarzyło się coś dziwnego, albo niepokojącego? - zapytał po chwili namysłu Max.  
- "Nie. Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Pływałam też sporo po jeziorze, w nadziei na znalezienie jakiegoś śladu, czy wskazówki, jednak bez rezultatu. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało. Może wy macie jakieś sugestie?"  
Na pytanie Pokemona Max zaczął się zastanawiać, Clair natomiast nadal fanatycznie oglądała stwora i chyba tylko fakt, że Kingdra znajdowała się w wodzie, chronił ją przed byciem okrążaną przez dziewczynę.  
- Hej "Strażniczko", czy jak ci pomożemy, to zostaniesz moim Pokemonem? - zapytała niespodziewanie trenerka, robiąc minę jak pięcioletnie dziecko, proszące o cukierka.  
- Jesteś dobijająca... – westchnąłem, starając nie uderzyć dłonią w czoło. Kingdra zignorowała pytanie dziewczyny, ale ciche mruczenie wskazywało, że nie ma zbyt dobrego mniemania o trenerce.  
"Przecież z nią tak zawsze." - usłyszałem niespodziewanie w głowie głos Alakazama, gdy Pokemon wyskoczył z PokeBalla i pojawił obok nas.  
- "A to kto?" - zapytała zdziwiona "Strażniczka".  
"Wsparcie Szefowo. Wprawdzie pewności nie mam, ale jak mi dacie chwilę czasu, to może coś wykombinuję." - usłyszeliśmy w odpowiedzi.  
- Pycho-Pokemon kontaktujący się telepatycznie ze wszystkimi. - pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem Zack.  
- Taaa... Silny i zdolny. Ja też mam silne i zdolne Pokemony. To jak będzie Kingdra, dołączysz do mojej fantastycznej drużyny? - Clair nie zamierzała się poddać w próbach przekonania stwora, a ja przypomniałem sobie, ze przecież ta fanatyczka już kiedyś bardzo starała się złapać Poke-Smoka, niestety z marnym skutkiem.  
- Poszukamy ci jakiegoś smokowatego Pokemona jak się ta afera skończy, ale teraz ładnie cię proszę, przyhamuj z fanatyzmem. - szepnąłem cicho do dziewczyny, jednocześnie ściskając lekko ramię w celu uspokojenia.  
- Dobra Toriś, trzymam cię za słowo. - odparła równie cicho Clair, a spojrzenie jakie mi posłała, jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że będzie o tym pamiętać.  
Obserwujący wszystko strażnik tylko kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, a Max dodatkowo skomentował:  
- Tak, oryginalna z nas drużyna.  
Alakazam tymczasem wodził łyżką z prawej na lewo i z lewej na prawo, nie było wątpliwości, że dokonuje analizy jeziora, lecz ze względu na jego wielkość, nie jest w stanie objąć zasięgiem całej jego powierzchni. Po dłuższej chwili Psycho-Pok skończył i oznajmił:  
"Trochę ciemniaków w wodzie, więc lekkie zakłócenia robią, ale nic, z czym bym sobie nie poradził. Na zachód od nas, jakieś półtora kilometra, jest duża grupa zapewne wodnych Pokemonów. Dwadzieścia, a może więcej osobników i są różnych gatunków. Jeden z nich znacznie silniejszy od pozostałych, więc myślę, że warto to sprawdzić."  
- "Półtora kilometra licząc wzdłuż brzegu?" - dopytała jeszcze Kingdra, a gdy Alakazam pokiwał głową oznajmiła - "Dzięki wam za pomoc. Może faktycznie wreszcie dowiem się, co się stało mieszkańcom jeziora."  
Następnie "Strażniczka" skinęła głową na pożegnanie i zniknęła pod wodą, szybko się oddalając.  
- Hej, ale jak to! A co z nami? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair.  
- Cóż, idziemy za nią, tylko brzegiem. – odparłem, powoli udając w stronę krzaków, czyli "Wejścia" do siedziby Kingdry.  
"I radzę się pospieszyć. Tamten Pokemon jest naprawdę silny." - wtrącił jeszcze Alakazam, aby następnie zniknąć w PokeBallu, gdyż jak sam tłumaczył "nie chce nas spowalniać".  
- No to w drogę. - ponaglił Max.  
Szybko opuściliśmy drewniany pomost, zaś strażnik z niepewną miną podreptał za nami.  
- Właściwe "Strażniczka" nie mówiła, że mamy jej pomóc. - zasugerował po dłuższej chwili.  
- Bo myśli, że sama sobie poradzi, Wy też teoretycznie powinniście sami rozwiązywać takie problemy, a praktycznie, jak widać, po raz kolejny musimy wam pomagać. - odparła spokojnie Clair przyspieszając kroku. Idący obok niej Absol pociągał co jakiś czas nosem, zapewne w nadziei na wyczucie zapachu Kingdry. Belloossom dreptał obok Maxa, ale mając kłopot z nadążaniem, gdyż narzuciliśmy szybkie tempo marszu, ostatecznie został zawrócony z obietnicą wypuszczenia, gdy dotrzemy na miejsce. Noctowl zaś leciał już przed nami, aby informować o ewentualnym zagrożeniu i teraz niespodziewanie zahukał ostrzegawczo.  
- Coś wypatrzył? - zapytał Max, natychmiast otrzymując odpowiedź. Dostrzegliśmy jak z wody, kilkanaście metrów przed nami, wychodzi na ląd kilka Golducków, zaś za nami pojawiają się Quagsiry. Jakby tego było mało w wodzie dostrzegliśmy dwa Crawdaunty, a nawet Sharpedo.  
- Oho, wytoczyły ciężka artylerie. - mruknęła Clair, sięgając po PokeBalle.  
- Pytanie, czy chcą nas zaatakować, czy tylko spowolnić? - zapytał strażnik.  
- Niezależnie od ich intencji, lepiej to szybko rozegrać. - odparł Max, również mając już PokeBall w ręku..  
Zastanawiałem się jeszcze, czy po raz kolejny nie spróbować dogadać się z Pokemonami, ale dwie poprzednie nieudane próby, a także widok odpalanych przez przeciwników Wodnych Dział, dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że teraz nie ma czasu na rozmowy, tylko na walkę. Dodatkowo przeczucie podpowiadało mi, że nadchodzące starcie trzeba zakończyć jak najszybciej, gdyż "Strażniczka" jeziora może być w poważnych tarapatach...


	150. Władca Slowking

ODCINEK 150: WŁADCA SLOWKING.

Kilka Golducków przed nami, Quagsiry za nami, wyglądało na to, że tym razem czeka nas o wiele poważniejsza przeprawa niż dwa wcześniejsze starcia, z Powliwhirlami i ich ewolucjami.  
- Jako że czasu za bardzo nie mamy, to sugeruję szybko rozwiązać problem. - to mówiąc Clair wypuściła Duskulla, aby wspomógł w walce Absola.  
- Alakazam by ich nie uśpił? - zapytał jeszcze Max, wypuszczając na powrót Bellossoma, a do tego, jako wsparcie, Sunflorę.  
- Nie sądzę, w wodzie są Crawdaunty i Sharpedo, czyli Wodno-Ciemniaki, będą dobrą osłonę robić przed Psycho-Atakami. - odparłem, po chwili dodając - Ale jak twoje stworki potraktują ich proszkiem nasennym, to się nie obrażę.  
- Nie gadajcie, tylko walczymy. – skrytykowała nas trenerka, bowiem faktycznie Golducki szybko zbliżały się do nas, strzelając już strumieniami wodnymi.  
- Co racja to racja. - pokiwał głową Max, a następnie wydał polecenia - Bellossom staraj się przedrzeć do środka przeciwników, Sunflora będzie cię osłaniać. Jak będziesz blisko, to proszki paraliżujące i usypiające.  
- Kule Cienia z dystansu, Absol atakuj Rozcinaniem, a jak trzeba, to Taniec Miecza. - poinstruowała podopiecznych Clair, wskazując na Quagsiry, które właśnie zaczęły ostrzał błotem.  
- Czyli dla nas woda. W sumie czemu nie. - to mówiąc wpuściłem do jeziora Lanturna i poleciłem - Podwójna Drużyna i Ładowanie. Noctowl, ty lataj nad wodą i jak zdołasz, to uderzaj przeciwników Powietrznym Ciosem.  
I tak rozpoczęła się regularna bitwa. Dobrze, że nie znajdowaliśmy się na terenie Parku Narodowego, bowiem towarzyszący nam Strażnik Pokemon z pewnością miałby sporo zastrzeżeń do naszych działań, a tak nie musieliśmy się ograniczać. Zack niestety, jak zauważyliśmy, nie miał na stanie żadnego Poka i teraz stał tylko i przyglądał się wymianie ciosów miedzy naszą drużyną, a przeciwnikami.  
Bellossom szybko i zwinnie, od czasu do czasu unikając strumieni wody, znalazł się w samym środku sześciu Golduckow, które teraz chciały skorzystać z okazji i zaatakowały pazurami. Tyle, że stojący nieopodal Sunflora z powodzeniem strzelał w nie Ostrymi Liśćmi i całkiem nieźle dekoncentrował. Dwóch przeciwników miało dość i wycofało się do jeziora, gdy zielony Pokemon wypuścił chmurę proszku paraliżującego, następnie chciał poprawić usypiającym, jednak Golducki, widząc co się dzieje, skumulowały atak na Bellossomie i zaczęły boleśnie okładać go pazurami.  
- Uwaga, nie patrzcie w stronę Golducków. - ostrzegł nas Max i wiedzieliśmy już co zamierza. Właściwie i tak nie za bardzo mieliśmy czas na podpatrywanie jak innym idzie walka, bowiem my też mieliśmy sporo do roboty.  
Duskull zasypywał Quagsiry Kulami Cienia, jednak stworki były dobrze zorganizowane. Trzy z nich regularnym Błotnym Strzałem eliminowały niemal każdy pocisk, zaś dwa pozostałe obrały sobie na cel Absola, najpierw również strzelając, a gdy okazało się, że czarno-biały stworek jest dla nich za zwinny, dodatkowo zaczęły podskakiwać i tworzyć Trzęsienie Ziemi. No tak, one będąc połączeniem Wody i Ziemi były na to odporne, zaś Absol niezbyt, więc jak szybko czegoś nie zrobi, to wstrząsy zdekoncentrują go w unikaniu na tyle, że zacznie obrywać. Na szczęście stworek już nie z takich walk wychodził zwycięsko i teraz widząc, że przeciwnicy utrudniają mu efektywne trafienie, zaczął jedynie robić uniki skacząc z boku na bok i tym samym zwiększając swoją szybkość i siłę ataku.  
- Dobrze, wpłyń miedzy nich. - poleciłem tymczasem Lanturnowi, gdyż Poke-Ryba początkowo wytworzyła cztery dodatkowe kopie, które teraz zostały zniszczone przez ataki szczypiec Crawdauntów. Na szczęście Ładowanie zostało zakończone i teraz trzeba było jedynie wykonać jeden precyzyjny atak. Tylko, że przeciwnicy też domyślali się, że coś kombinujemy i gdy Lanturn już był gotów odpalić Piorunującą Falę, Sharpedo szybko zaatakował i mocno chwycił Pokemona w swe silne szczęki. Noctowl krążąc nad wodą widział mniej więcej co się dzieje w głębinach i teraz z wojowniczym hukaniem spadał szybko wprost na przeciwnika. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Cradwaunty chcą zablokować mu drogę i dodatkowo wykorzystać sytuację, bowiem przygotowały swe szczypce do zadania ciosów, a może schwytania w nie Poke-Ptaka. Lepiej było tego nie sprawdzać i trzeba było zaryzykować.  
- Noctowl czekaj, Lanturn Piorunująca Fala. - poleciłem.  
- Bellossom Blask, Sunflora Ostre Liście. - obok mnie komendy wydał Max.  
- Absol Rozcinanie, Duskull Nocna Mgła i dobij Kulami Cienia. - Clair również przeszła do zadania finalnych ciosów przeciwnikom.  
Roślinne Poki zaatakowały, albo raczej jeden zabłysł oślepiając Golducki, zaś drugi ostrzelał je zielonymi ostrymi pociskami. Oba stworki jako drugi typ miały Światło, a co za tym idzie, były naturalnie odporne na efekty Blasku, więc świetnie wykorzystały obecną sytuację. Wodne Pokemony starały się unikać Ostrych Liści, teraz dodatkowo poprawianych przez Mega-Ssanie, jakie stosował Bellossom, aby odzyskać siły utracone od ciosów pazurów przeciwników, jednak nie bardzo im to wychodziło. Po krótkim namyśle Golducki zdecydowały się na ucieczkę, lecz gdy tylko weszły do wody, nastąpił głośny grzmot, gdy Lanturn uwolnił naładowaną w sobie energię elektryczną. Wystarczyła ona, aby odrzucić od Poke-Ryby atakującego ją Sharpedo i mocno poranić Crawdaunty, które teraz skołowane były łatwym celem dla Noctowla. Poke-Sowa odczekała aż efekt porażenia elektrycznego rozejdzie się w wodzie i szybkim Powietrznym Ciosem uderzyła w zanurzonego pod wodą krabowatego Pokemona, odbiła od niego, znów znalazła na powierzchni i ponowiła atak na drugiego. Musiałem przyznać, że sam byłem pod wrażeniem zwinności mego podopiecznego, oraz faktu, że całkiem nieźle wychodzi mu walka częściowo w wodzie, a częściowo w powietrzu. I tak oba Crawdaunty zostały pokonane, zaś mocno poraniony Sharpedo przyglądał się Lanturnowi z bezpiecznej odległości, nie będąc pewnym, czy ponowić atak, czy też nie. W podjęciu decyzji pomogły mu Quagsiry,. Dwa walczące z Absolem zostały szybko i sprawnie powalone od błyskawicznych ciosów pazurów czarno-białego stworka, zaś trzy pozostałe oślepione czarną chmurą, w której się znalazły i dodatkowo poranione Kulami Cienia. Po tym wszystkim stworki miały dość i zdecydowały się na ucieczkę. Po kilku następnych sekundach nad jeziorem zapanował spokój, a po naszych przeciwnikach nie było już śladu.  
- Uff... To było niezłe. - stwierdziła Clair, chwaląc swych podopiecznych za dobrą walkę i zawracając Duskulla.  
- To prawda, rzadko zdarza się nam aż taka bitwa. - pokiwałem głową, gdy Lanturn zniknął w PokeBallu, zaś Noctowl zapewnił, że nic mu nie jest i może nadal kontynuować wędrówkę jako zwiadowca.  
- No dobrze, ale skoro tak, to chyba te Pokemony chciały nas nie tyle pokonać, czy przegonić, co raczej spowolnić. - zasugerował Max, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że lepiej będzie się pospieszyć.  
- Myślicie, że ten silny Pokemon ,jak go określił wasz Alakazam, może być potężniejszy od naszej "Strażniczki"? – zapytał zaniepokojony Zack.  
- Szczerze mówiąc tego się obawiam, więc lepiej się pospieszmy. - odparł młody trener i gdy upewniliśmy się, że walka dobiegła końca, wodnych przeciwników nie widać, a nasze Poki zostały zawrócone, ruszyliśmy szybko wzdłuż jeziora, aby jak najprędzej dostać się do miejsca wskazanego przez Aakazama, jako ewentualną kryjówkę, czy tez bazę zbuntowanych Pokemonów.

Dziesięć minut później dotarliśmy na miejsce, a przynajmniej na to wyglądało, bowiem kilka Poliwagów, Wooperów i Goldeenów pływających w wodzie, z pewnością nie było tu przypadkiem. Niedaleko brzegu zaś, usypana z ziemi, znajdowała się prowizoryczna wysepka, na której stał dumnie czerwony Pokemon z czymś jakby biało-czerwonym szalikiem i muszlą, czy może skorupą na głowie, przypominającą trochę koronę. Slowking, stworek łączący typy Wody i Psychiki. Jednak to nie on zwrócił najbardziej naszą uwagę, a pływająca przy brzegu mocno poraniona Kingdra.  
- "Strażniczko"! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony i zaniepokojony Zack.  
"Strażniczko... Dobre sobie... Jak widzicie... Teraz to ja jestem tu władzą..." - usłyszeliśmy niespodziewanie cichy szept w głowach.  
- Co? To ten Różóś to gada? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair.  
Kingdra tymczasem podniosła powoli głowę i wymruczała cicho:  
- "Jest silniejszy niż się spodziewałam. Pokonał mnie i teraz... Chce być władcą tego jeziora."  
Na wszelki wypadek miałem już przygotowana PokeEncyklopedię i gdy teraz przeczytałem tłumaczenie słów Pokemona, Clair tylko pokręciła krytycznie głową mrucząc cicho:  
- Następny fanatyk z przerośniętymi ambicjami.  
Wyglądało na to, że Slowking usłyszał jej uwagę i niezbyt mu się ona spodobała, bowiem w następnej chwili poczułem silny ból głowy, gdyż stworek zastosował Psychikę i nas obrał za cel jej działania. Na szczęście dla dziewczyny, obok niej jak zwykle znajdował się Absol, przez co wyglądało na to, że nic jej nie jest. Ja, Max i Zack mieliśmy troszkę większy problem, jednak w samą porę pojawił się Alakazam.  
"Co to?" - Slowking ze zdziwioną miną spojrzał prosto w oczy Psycho-Pokemona, który z wrednym uśmiechem ukłonił się nisko na powitanie, po czym uderzył mocno swymi łyżkami o siebie sprawiając, że ból głowy mi przeszedł.  
"Tak jak mówiłem silny jest." - wyjaśnił stworek, wskazując na różowego Poka.  
- Dzięki za pomoc, zatrzymałeś jego Psychikę? - zapytałem nieco zaskoczony.  
"Niezupełnie, po prostu potraktowałem go swoją. Może i jest szalony, ale inteligentny również, więc szybko zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi." - odparł żółty stworek.  
"Ja... Szalony..." - uwaga Alakazama nie spodobała się Pokemonowi, zaś pływające w wodzie stworki zatrzęsły się ze wzburzenia, a może strachu?  
- Dobra, kim jesteś i o co ci właściwie chodzi? Czemu atakujesz ludzi i czemu pobiłeś naszą "Strażniczkę"? - zaczął zadawać pytania Slowkingowi Zack.  
"Bo jest słaba... I wy jesteście słabi... Ja jestem silny... A silni rządza słabymi..." - gdy Pok udzielił odpowiedzi wystrzelił w kierunku strażnika strumień wody, jednak Alakazam szybko sparował go Psycho-Promieniem.  
"Może i jesteś silny, ale kultury odrobinę byś zachował. Najpierw rozmowa, potem walka." - powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Aleś mu dogadał Wąsacz. - pochwaliła stworka Clair.  
Max tymczasem, wypuściwszy na powrót Bellossoma, z pomocą stworka wyszukał w plecaku kilka mikstur i szybko wymieszał je ze sobą, tworząc jeden silny specyfik leczący. Teraz chciał podejść do leżącej przy brzegu Kingdry, aby jej pomoc, lecz drogę zagrodziły mu dwa Poliwagi i Wooper, gniewnie warcząc.  
- No dajcie spokój. To wasza dawna strażniczka i opiekunka z tego co rozumiem. Nie pozwolicie mi jej uleczyć? - zapytał spokojnie wodne stworki.  
"Nie... teraz ja jestem... Strażnikiem i opiekunem..." - zamiast Poków odpowiedzi znów udzielił Slowking.  
- Ehhh... Swoją drogą, czy my już czegoś takiego nie przerabialiśmy? - westchnęła Clair, a Noctowl, siedzący obecnie na jednym z niewielkich przybrzeżnych kamieni, pokiwał tylko głową.  
- Taaa... Najpierw Fearow, potem Beedrill, a teraz Slowking. Zastanawiam się, czemu tak wielu Pokemonom odbija na punkcie władzy. - pokiwałem głową, rozumiejąc o co dziewczynie chodzi.  
- Może za bardzo zapatrzyły się na ludzi. Wprawdzie staramy się być dobrzy, ale sami wiecie, jak to wychodzi w praktyce. - odparł Max, ignorując warczące stworki i podciągnąwszy nogawki spodni wszedł ostrożnie do jeziora, stając tuż obok leżącej Kingdry. Bellossom został na brzegu i uważnie obserwował Poki, aby w razie czego, szybko interweniować i pomóc chłopakowi.  
"Nieposłuszny..." - Slowking chciał znów zaatakować, czy może wydać komendę wodniakom i za cel obrać Maxa, jednak Alakazam był szybszy i teleportując się za samozwańczego władcę jeziora, uderzył go mocno łyżkami po głowie.  
"Orientuj się." - mruknął złośliwie, aby sekundę później znów stać na brzegu.  
- Brawo Wąsacz! - krzyknęła rozbawiona Cair, a stojący obok Absol zaczął wydawać ciche pomruki podobne do śmiechu.  
- Ej no, nie prowokujcie go. - zareagowałem szybko, gdy tymczasem Max korzystając z okazji, że wodne Poki są całkowicie zaskoczone obecną sytuacją, szybko podał Kingdrze do wypicia buteleczkę płynu wzmacniającego.  
- Maści niestety kiepsko działają w wodzie i na mokrej skórze. Będę musiał coś odpowiedniego wymyślić. - szepnął przepraszająco do Pokemona.  
- "Nie przejmuj się. Dziękuję za pomoc" - odparła cicho "Strażniczka" i wyglądało na to, że faktycznie jej stan powoli się poprawia, gdyż zaczęła lekko ruszać ogonem.  
- Ekhm... Ja rozumiem, że wy oryginalne metody działania mace i w ogóle... - zaczął nieśmiało Zack, gdyż nasze zachowanie było dla niego równie zaskakujące, co dla wodnych Pokemonów, których władca z mordem w oczach patrzył na Alakazama.  
- Tak, tak, po prostu bardziej szalona część naszej drużyny musi się wyszaleć. – odparłem wyjaśniająco, po czym głośno oznajmiłem - Hej Slowking, chcesz być władcą, tak?!  
Pokemon wstrzymał się z zamiarem zaatakowania Psycho-Poka i teraz spojrzał na mnie z dumą i wyższością:  
"Ja jestem władcą... Człowieku..." - ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało jak obelga.  
- Tak, teraz może jesteś, gdyż pokonałeś "Strażniczkę" jeziora, ale jeśli dobrze rozumiem, jeśli jakiś Pokemon zdoła cię pokonać, to on przejmie twój tytuł, mam racje? - zapytałem wyzywająco. Starałem się też nawiązać wieź z Pokemonem, aby zrozumieć, o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi i czym się kieruje w swym postępowaniu. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Alakazam mógł mieć rację i Slowking faktycznie był lekko stuknięty.  
"Nie... Ja jestem władcą... I nic tego nie zmieni..." – usłyszałem odpowiedź.  
- Hmm... Boi się, co nie? - zapytała Alakazama Clair, tonem zwykłej pogawędki.  
"A czemu się dziwisz. Jest silny, ale nie aż tak, jak mu się zdawało, gdyż zobaczył, że ja mam porównywalną siłę, jeśli nie większą." - odparł spokojnie Pokemon.  
"Ja niczego się nie boję... Ja..." - Slowking znowu stracił nad sobą panowanie i już chciał strzelić w Clair kolejną Wodną Bronią, gdy dziewczyna oznajmiła niespodziewanie:  
- Hej, a może to ja i mój podopieczny będziemy twoim przeciwnikiem, co? - zapytała.  
- Ty chyba nie wpadłaś właśnie na kolejny genialny pomysł z serii "Złapię sobie Pokemonka"? - zapytałem cicho lekko zaniepokojony.  
- Nie Toriś, ale dzięki za sugestię. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem dziewczyna, a następnie wypuściła Blastoisa, który rozejrzawszy się nieco zaskoczony widokiem dużej ilości wodnych Poków, po dostrzeżeniu Slowkinga zrozumiał mniej więcej co się dzieje.  
- Widzisz? Ty jesteś wodnym stworkiem i tu jest wodny stworek. Myślę więc, że będzie sprawiedliwie, jak dwa wodne stworki zawalczą o to, kto ma być ostatecznym władcą tego jeziora, co? - zapytała z wyzywającą miną Clair.  
Slowking uważnie obserwował Blastoisa, zapewne starał się odgadnąć jak silny może być Pokemon i czy da radę go pokonać. Wiedzieliśmy, że dał sobie radę z Kingdrą, Poke-Smokiem jakby nie patrzeć, więc silny z pewnością był. Poke-Żółw Clair również nie należał do słabiaków, ale czy poradzi sobie z takim przeciwnikiem?  
"Zgoda... Jeśli wygram... To jezioro jest moje..." - oznajmił po długiej chwili namysłu Slowking.  
- A jeśli my wygramy, dasz sobie na wstrzymanie z szefowaniem. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair.  
Następnie wodne Pokemony zrobiły miejsce tak, że między wysepką, na której stał Slowking, a będącym przy brzegu Blastoisem, znalazło się dość miejsca na przeprowadzenie pojedynku. Nawet Kingdra, z pomocą Maxa i strażnika, zdołała przepłynąć na bezpieczną odległość i tak starcie mogło się rozpocząć.  
- Zaczynaj, szefuńciu. – zachęciła przeciwnika Clair.  
"Nie musisz tego powtarzać..." - odparł Pokemon, po czym wskoczył do wody i zaczął szybko płynąć w stronę Poke-Żółwia.  
- Czekaj... Czekaj... Pancerz! - krzyknęła trenerka, gdy Slowking będąc tuż obok przeciwnika zamierzał uderzyć go mocno głową. Blastoise schował się w swej skorupie, jednak cios Pokemona okazał się silniejszy niż początkowo się wydawało i odepchnął Poke-Żółwia niemal na brzeg.  
- Skubaniec, Energiczną Pięścią chyba walnął. - mruknęła Clair, a gdy Slowking wyskoczył z wody i wytworzył Morską Falę, zdecydowała - Dobra, przechodzimy do walki w wodzie.  
Następnie dziewczyna musiała szybko odbiec w bok, aby uniknąć sporej fali, która częściowo rozbiła się na schowanym nadal w skorupie Blastoisie, a ostatecznie trafiła w brzeg jeziora, tworząc w nim lekkie zagłębienie.  
- Faktycznie, silny jest. - pokiwałem z uznaniem głową. Poke-Żółw natomiast chciał dostać się pod wodę, jednak po pierwszej Morskiej Fali, Slowking wypuścił drugą i tuż za nią znów ruszył do ataku, dążąc do kolejnego bezpośredniego starcia.  
- No to zobaczymy... - mruknęła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair, a gdy druga fala rozbiła się na skorupie Pokemona, zaś jego przeciwnik zamierzał właśnie uderzyć go mocno głową, trenerka poleciła - Szybki Wir.  
Blastoise schowany w skorupie odbił się od ziemi, a zderzywszy z Slowkingiem zaczął szybko wirować, uderzając Poka raz za razem i sprawiając, że musiał się cofać. Po chwili walczące stworki znalazły się w wodzie, a gdy okazało się, że Poke-Żółw nie tylko nie przerywa ataku, ale wręcz go zwiększa, Slowking musiał ratować się ucieczką i odpłynął na bezpieczną odległość.  
- Dobra, starczy. Teraz płyń na niego. - poleciła dziewczyna.  
"Wytrzymały..." - jakby wymruczał cicho czerwony stwór, po czym przygotował się na odparcie ciosu, jaki zaraz miał otrzymać.  
- Ochrona i Gryzienie. - zdecydowała na wszelki wypadek trenerka.  
Blastoise wytworzył wokół siebie zielonkawą mgiełkę i zwiększył szybkość, z zamiarem mocnego chwycenia w swe szczęki łapy lub nogi przeciwnika. Slowking nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić i machnąwszy mocno ogonem, starał się przebić osłonę Pokemona. Mgiełka zniknęła, lecz gdy czerwony stworek chciał wykonać unik, aby następnie znów zaatakować, przekonał się, że jego przeciwnik jest nie tylko wytrzymały, ale i zwinny, gdyż zdołał wgryźć się w jego ramie.  
- Dobra robota, trzymaj mocno i znów Szybki Wir. - pochwaliła podopiecznego Clair, wydając następne polecenia.  
"Nie... Dasz... Rady..." - usłyszeliśmy zmęczony głos Slowkinga i faktycznie, pod wodą nie było to zbyt dobrze widoczne, ale wyglądało na to, że stworek tworzy małe białe kule na głowie i łapach, a gdy Blastosie zaczął szybko wirować, wystrzelił duży promień, który spowodował rozdzielenie walczących stworków.  
- Ryzykownie. – stwierdziłem, uważnie obserwując przebieg walki.  
- HyperPromień. Szefuńcio faktycznie jest zdolny. - pokiwała głową Clair, gdy nadal wirujący Blastoise pojawiał się co jakiś czas nad wodą, aby wreszcie zniknąć w jeziorze i po dłuższej chwili wypłynąć na powierzchnię, warcząc wyraźnie poirytowany.  
- Masz rację, skoro chce się tak bawić, to niech mu będzie. - powiedziała głośno Clair, obserwując taflę wody, gdyż po wystrzeleniu promienia, Slowkinga odrzuciło w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie było go widać na powierzchni, więc można było sądzić, że spadł bardziej w stronę dna jeziora.  
- Jest skubaniec. - mruknęła po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna, gdy czerwony stwór pojawił się jakieś trzydzieści metrów od Poke-Żółwia i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
"Stracił sporo sił, ale to jeszcze nie koniec." - usłyszeliśmy uwagę Alakazama. Niestety Psycho-Pok miał rację, gdyż niespodziewanie taki sam Slowking pojawił się kilka metrów od pierwszego, następnie zobaczyliśmy trzeciego, tyle że nieco bliżej, a po nim czwartego i piątego.  
- Podwójna Drużyna. - mruknęła cicho Clair, po czym poleciła - Dobra, płyń powoli w ich kierunku i daj mi chwilę czasu.  
Następnie trenerka zaczęła uważnie obserwować Slowkingi, które zniknęły tuż pod taflą jeziora i również zaczęły zbliżać do swego przeciwnika. Wprawdzie ja bez trudu mogłem odgadnąć niemal instynktownie, który był oryginałem a który kopią i ku memu zaniepokojeniu odkryłem, że prawdziwego Slowkinga nad wodą nie było, czaił się prawdopodobnie na dnie jeziora. Niestety wiedziałem, że podpowiedzieć dziewczynie nie mogę, to ona walczyła i gdybym to zrobił, trudno byłoby uznać jej zwycięstwo za sprawiedliwe. Wierzyłem jednak w tą wariatkę, zresztą nie takie rzeczy już robiła.  
- Niestety Toriś, aż tak dobra jak ty nie jestem, ale... - szepnęła cicho Clair, aby krzyknąć - Teraz skacz!  
Blastoise przestał płynąć, gdy jego przeciwnicy byli zaledwie kilka metrów od niego i teraz zwiększyli szybkość z zamiarem zastosowania zmasowanego ataku, lecz nie zdążyli, gdyż Poke-Żółw mocno machnąwszy łapami nabrał szybkości i wyskoczył nad wodę. Kopie przepłynęły pod powierzchnią jeziora, zaś ku naszemu zdumieniu prawdziwy Slowking wyskoczył za Blastoisem.  
"Rozpracowałaś mnie..." - z niedowierzaniem oznajmił Pokemon.  
- Owszem szefuńciu, bo jestem super trenerką, która nie pozwoli na wyzyskiwanie Pokemonów. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair, po czym poleciła - Łamacz Kości i Gryzienie!  
"Nie... Dam.. Się..." - wyglądało na to, że Slowking zamierza złamać zasady i do walki wodnych Poków dodać swe psycho-zdolności, gdyż poczułem lekki ból głowy, co znaczyło, że Poke-Żółw dostał się pod działanie Psychiki. Jednak podopieczny Clair naprawdę był silnym i wytrzymałym Pokemonem, a gdy było trzeba stawał na wysokości zadania i teraz ignorując ból z głośnym rykiem uderzył mocno Slowkinga, na którego zaczął już spadać. Wprawdzie Łamacz Kości, jako atak typu Walka, nie był zbyt silny na Psycho-Poki, jednak Clair liczyła bardziej na przerwanie, czy zablokowanie ewentualnego ataku przeciwnika i to udało jej się osiągnąć, gdyż Psychika została anulowana. Blastoise korzystając z okazji szybko i mocno wgryzł się w muszlę, jaką Slowking miał na głowie i którą zapewne uważał za koronę.  
- Trzymaj i nie puszczaj! - zachęcała Clair, gdy walczące stworki z głośnym pluskiem wpadły do wody, która natychmiast zaczęła się kotłować i bulgotać. Slowking starał się uwolnić z uścisku Blastoisa, jednak tym razem Poke-Żółw znajdował się nad nim i nawet wystrzelenie HyperPromienia nie pozwalało na pozbycie się go.  
- Poddajesz się?! - krzyknęła po dłuższej chwili Clair.  
"Nie... Ja... Ja..." - usłyszeliśmy przerywane myśli Slowkinga, które po chwili ustały, zaś Alakazam oznajmił:  
"Stracił przytomność. Wygrałaś." - i szturchnął trenerkę łyżką, w geście gratulacyjnym.  
- Blastoise dasz radę go wyciągnąć? - zapytała jeszcze dziewczyna, zaś Max znów zaczął grzebać w plecaku w poszukiwaniu mikstur leczących. Stał już na brzegu, przy którym pływała nadal osłabiona Kingdra i cicho rozmawiała ze Strażnikiem Pokemon.  
Poke-Żółw z niemałym trudem przyciągnął Slowkinga do brzegu, stwór powoli zaczął dochodzić do siebie, więc woleliśmy być gotowi na jego ewentualny kolejny atak.  
"Przegrałeś, więc radzę ci dotrzymać umowy i nie sprawiać więcej kłopotów." - oznajmił spokojnie Alakazam, stojąc tuż obok leżącego na brzegu Poka.  
"Tak... Przegrałem... Ustępuje..." - dysząc ciężko Slowking uznał swą porażkę, a po jego słowach usłyszeliśmy głośny pisk i skrzek radości od otaczających nas i obserwujących całe starcie z bezpiecznej odległości, wodnych Pokemonów.  
- Tyran się znalazł. - mruknęła Clair kręcąc krytycznie głową na ten widok.  
- Czyli, co teraz? - zapytał po chwili strażnik, gdy tymczasem Max chciał podać Slowkingowi miksturę lecząca, jednak Pokemon odmówił jej przyjęcia.  
- Teraz Blastoise jest chwilowym szefem jeziorka, jednak zrzeka się tej funkcji i chce, aby to Kingdra nadal była tutejsza "Strażniczką". - oznajmiła radośnie Clair, aby po chwili zapytać Poke-Żółwia - No chyba że faktycznie chcesz tu zostać?  
- "Po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy? Może i trochę odpoczynku by mi się przydało, ale jak ty byś sobie beze mnie poradziła?" - odparł Pokemon cichymi pomrukami, a jego trenerka uśmiechnęła się doskonale rozumiejąc o co stworkowi chodzi.  
- No to chyba sprawa załatwiona. - stwierdził Max, zostawiając na brzegu małą buteleczkę z leczącą miksturą i podchodząc do nas razem z Bellossomem.  
- "Tak, dziękuję wam za pomoc. Jeszce nigdy nie spotkałam tak silnych trenerów." - Kingdra podpłynęła powoli do brzegu i skłoniła nisko głowę, gdy tymczasem Slowking, starając się nie być przez nikogo zauważonym, zabrał buteleczkę i szybko wypił jej zawartość.  
- Ano właśnie, jak widzisz jesteśmy super trenerami, a ja jestem wspaniałą trenerką z silnymi Pokami, które mnie lubią, więc...  
- "Nie." - kręcąc głową "Strażniczka" przerwała radosną przemowę Clair.  
- Ale czemu nie? Właściwe moglibyśmy to załatwić tradycyjnie, walka i PokeBall, gdybyś nie była za bardzo poobijana przez tego tam... - dziewczyna wskazała na Slowkinga, który zajął obecnie miejsce na wysepce, a patrząc na niego przez dłuższą chwilę sprawiła, że stworek w końcu też się odezwał:  
"Również się nie zgadzam..."  
- Łeee... Jesteście beznadziejni. - wymruczała z obrażoną miną dziewczyna.  
- No cóż, "Strażniczka" ma zobowiązania, musi pilnować porządku na jeziorze i chronić jego mieszkańców. - starał się usprawiedliwić Pokemona Zack.  
- Phi, ten śpioch z kamienia też był strażnikiem lasów i ich pierzastego towarzystwa, a za Torisiem jakoś lata. - to mówiąc trenerka wskazała na Noctowla, który cały pojedynek przesiedział na przybrzeżnym kamieniu, jednak tym razem o dziwo nie zasnął i teraz zahukał protestująco.  
- "Wiesz, ja nie mogę stąd odejść, ale wiele Pokemonów widziało twój pojedynek i z pewnością zyskałaś w ich oczach, więc..." - odezwała się po dłuższej chwili Kingdra, aby na koniec zapiszczeć głośno tak, aby wszystkie zgromadzone w pobliżu stworki ją usłyszały. Kilka wodnych Poków przyglądało się Clair z zainteresowaniem, ale wyglądało na to, że żaden nie jest zbyt skory do wybrania się z nią w podróż. Gdy już zdawało się, że faktycznie nic z tego nie będzie i przez najbliższe dni znów będziemy musieli wysłuchiwać marudzenia dziewczyny, z pobliskich drzew nadleciał żółty stworek z dużymi zielonymi skrzydłami i wyłupiastymi oczami. Przypominał nieco owada, jednak nie był to jego typ. Wylądował obok trenerki i zapiszczał pytająco.  
- Vibrava?! - niemal wykrzyknął zaskoczony Zack.  
- "Jesteś pewna?" - zapytała jeszcze Kingdra, a gdy stworek pokiwał głową, oznajmiła:  
- "A więc Clair, masz swego nowego towarzysza podróży. Vibrava jest, czy raczej była kimś w rodzaju mego zastępcy. Pomagała mi pilnować porządku na jeziorze, a dzięki temu że lata, łatwiej było jej sprawdzać teren także poza wodą."  
- Serio? Hej, dzięki. Obiecuję, że tego nie pożałujesz. - oznajmiła radośnie Clair, uważnie oglądając swoją nową towarzyszkę podróży.  
- To my dziękujemy, bez waszej pomocy chyba nie poradzilibyśmy sobie z... - tu strażnik wskazał na Slowkinga, który nadal siedział na wysepce i z obojętną miną gapił się na nas.  
- Tak... Właściwie pasuje ustalić, co z nim dalej będzie? - zapytał Max.  
- "Cóż... Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, to może teraz ty będziesz moim zastępcą i pomocnikiem, co?" - zapytała Kingdra.  
"Ja... Jeśli tego chcesz..." - stworek był równie zaskoczony jak my, lecz po dłuższej chwili namysłu pokiwał głową.  
"To nie do końca to... Czego chciałem... Ale niech będzie..." - oznajmił z wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Taaa... Tylko nie myśl, że znowu przewrotu dokonasz, bo następnym razem jak ci nakopię, to cię od razu złapię w PokeBalla i nieważne, czy tego będziesz chciał, czy nie. - pogroziła Pokowi palcem Clair.  
"Ona dotrzymuje obietnic." - wtrącił dodatkowo Alakazam na koniec mrucząc cicho, co zapewne było tłumionym śmiechem.  
I tak misja nad jeziorem Mietkowskim została zakończona i znów spokój nad nim zagości. Clair była szczęśliwa, gdyż jej drużyna powiększyła się o kolejnego stworka, który po analizie w PokeEncyklopedii okazał się całkiem silnym Pokemonem, a dodatkowa informacja o tym, że Vibrava jest połączeniem typów Ziemi i Smoka sprawiła, że dziewczyna omal nie zwariowała ze szczęścia. No cóż, misja wykonana i trzeba było kontynuować naszą podróż. Nowe wyzwania, przygody i pojedynki czekały.


	151. Wybitny medyk

ODCINEK 151: WYBITNY MEDYK.

- Świdnica, całkiem spore miasteczko i skoro pora obiadowa już minęła, to pytanie mam, czy zostajemy tu na noc, czy jednak wędrujemy dalej? - zapytała Clair, gdy wędrowaliśmy główną ulicą, mijani przez przechodniów i kierowaliśmy się do centrum, w poszukiwaniu Punktu Medycznego, lub restauracji dla trenerów.  
- No skoro już o to pytasz... - zaczął Max z tajemniczą miną.  
- Oho, czyżby było tu coś ciekawego, co może wpakować nas w kłopoty? - tym razem to ja zapytałem.  
- Spokojnie Tori, aż tak źle to nie jest. - roześmiał się młody trener - Po prostu w Świdnicy mieszka ktoś, kogo bardzo chciałbym poznać. Stara znajoma mego ojca, a obecnie znana na cały kraj medyczka i badaczka leczniczych umiejętności Pokemonów.  
- I chciałbyś dowiedzieć się od niej nowych receptur i przepisów na te twoje mikstury. - zrozumiała szybko Clair.  
- Skoro tak, to ruszajmy. Może się czegoś ciekawego również dowiemy. – zdecydowałem, na koniec posyłając Maxowi pytające spojrzenie.  
- Z tego, co się orientuję, Maria mieszka w centrum miasteczka, nieopodal Punktu Medycznego, więc powinniśmy trafić bez problemu. - poinstruował nas chłopak.  
Przyspieszyliśmy więc kroku, zaciekawieni czego można się spodziewać po kimś zajmującym się leczniczymi właściwościami Pokemonów. Wkrótce faktycznie dotarliśmy na główny plac miasteczka, gdzie oprócz wspomnianego Punktu Medycznego, było kilka mniej lub bardziej okazałych domów.  
- Teraz to chyba wypada kogoś dopytać, gdzie mamy pukać. - stwierdziła Clair.  
- No tak, skoro my nie wiemy, który dom jest przez nas szukanym, to i Noctowl za bardzo nie pomoże. - pokiwałem głową, wskazując na Poke-Sowę, która obecnie latała nad dachami domów, ale nic sensownego nie była w stanie wypatrzeć. Staliśmy więc na środku placu i wraz z Pokami z pewnością rzucaliśmy się w oczy, nic więc dziwnego, że już po chwili, jeden z mieszkańców, starszy mężczyzna, podszedł do nas i z przyjaznym u śmiechem zapytał:  
- Witajcie trenerzy, zgubiliście się? A może szukacie kogoś?  
- Tak ,dzień dobry. Chciałem się spotkać z panią Marią i jeśli nic nie pokręciłem, to wydaje mi się, że gdzieś tu mieszka. - odparł szybko Max, kłaniając się lekko.  
- A tak, mogłem się domyślić. Widzicie ten biały dom z czerwonym dachem, to właśnie tam. - mężczyzna wskazał na budynek stojący nieopodal Punktu Medycznego - Wprawdzie nie wiem, czy teraz jest w domu, ale nawet jeśli nie, to wkrótce powinna się zjawić. Raczej nie wybyła z miasteczka na jakieś wyprawy medyczno-poszukiwawcze, o ile mi wiadomo.  
- Dziękujemy, sprawdzimy. Jak będzie trzeba, to zawsze możemy zaczekać w Punkcie Medycznym. - odparł Max skinąwszy głową i tak ruszyliśmy pod wskazany adres.  
- Hmm... Skoro mieszkańcy ją kojarzą, to chyba jakaś ważna osoba musi być. - stwierdziła Clair, gdy stanęliśmy pod drzwiami domu pani Marii.  
- Już mówiłem, że jeśli chodzi o lecznicze wykorzystanie zdolności Pokemonów, to prawdopodobnie nie ma drugiej tak uzdolnionej osoby w całym kraju, więc... - wyjaśnienia Maxa przerwał głos otwierania drzwi, a na powitanie wyszła kobieta po czterdziestce, ubrana w medyczny fartuch, z ołówkiem zatkniętym za ucho i zeszytem z notatkami w ręku.  
- Dzień dobry... Pani Maria Cunitz? - zaczął nieśmiało Max, nieco zdziwiony ubiorem kobiety.  
- O trenerzy, witajcie. Ostatnio ciągle mnie jakiś nachodzi i o różne porady prosi, że aż człowiek czasu dla siebie nie ma za wiele. Wejdźcie, zapraszam. - to mówiąc otworzyła szerzej drzwi i gestem zachęciła, abyśmy weszli do środka.  
- Nie chcielibyśmy przeszkadzać... - powiedziałem niepewnie, ale Clair wyraźnie zainteresowana, korzystając z zaproszenia, wmaszerowała do domu, a Absol widząc, że nikt nie zamierza go zatrzymywać, ruszył za nią.  
- Nie przeszkadzacie, spokojnie. Jeśli chodzi o mój ubiór, to można powiedzieć, że to standard, gdyż często w wolnym czasie eksperymentuję, lub przeprowadzam jakieś doświadczenia. - wyjaśniła kobieta z uśmiechem, po czym zaczęła uważniej przyglądać się Bellossomowi.  
- Silny i zdrowy Pokemon. Jeśli nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko, to później chciałabym go przebadać. - zwróciła się do Maxa i stworka.  
I tak weszliśmy do domu Marii, a zaprowadzeni do pokoju gościnnego, zajęliśmy miejsce za stołem. Właściwe określenie "gościnny" można było uznać za lekkie nadużycie, gdyż pod ścianą znajdowała się spora aparatura do przeprowadzania różnych chemicznych doświadczeń, zaś stół zawalony był obecnie mnóstwem papierów i notatek, wśród których można też było dostrzec kilka książek medycznych.  
- Ha, a to niby ja jestem fanatyczką. - mruknęła Clair, widząc cały ten bałagan.  
- To się raczej "pasją" powinno nazywać. – stwierdziłem, z lekkim zaskoczeniem zauważając wśród papierów kopie notatek, jakie znaleźliśmy niecały miesiąc temu w Pieskowej Skale, a dokładniej w ukrytym tam laboratorium alchemicznym.  
- No to Młody, coś mi się zdaje, że sporo ciekawych rzeczy się tu dowiesz. - oznajmiła radośnie trenerka.  
- Hm? Czyli rozumiem, że ty również zajmujesz się Poke-Lecznictwem, jak to skrótowo nazywam? - zapytała Maria, a przyjrzawszy się nam uważniej uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- Taaa... Jesteśmy sławni. - tym razem to ja uczyniłem standardową już uwagę, gdy rozpoznawano nas bez konieczności przedstawiania drużyny.  
- Tak, jestem Max, a to Tori i Clair. Miło nam poznać kogoś tak wybitnego w dziedzinie leczenia zdolnościami Pokemonów jak Pani. - powiedział chłopak, kłaniając się z szacunkiem.  
- Syn Florka, no jasne. Wybacz, że od razu cię nie poznałam. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mogę dodać, że dawno się z tym starym piernikiem nie widziałam. Z pięć lat już pewnie będzie. - odparła z uśmiechem Maria.  
- "Stary piernik"? - szepnęła cicho Clair, starając zachować powagę.  
- Hmm... Mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że Maria i Florek w tym samym czasie zbierali odznaki, te dwadzieścia kilka lat temu. - odparłem równie cicho.  
- Ehhh... - pokręcił tylko głową Max, widząc naszą reakcję, po czym zapytał - Z tego co widzę zajmuje się pani magicznymi źródełkami, gdyż te notatki wyglądają mi znajomo.  
- Oj tak, woda o leczniczych właściwościach. Tylko, że jak na razie sztucznie nikt nie jest w stanie jej wytworzyć, a prawdziwych źródełek nigdzie nie widać. - pokiwała głową kobieta, wskazując na zdjęcia znalezionych przez nas notatek i biorąc w rękę kartki, na których znajdowały się ich kopie.  
- A oryginał to kto sprawdza? - zapytała zainteresowana Clair.  
- Liga Pokemon oczywiście. - odparła Maria - Wprawdzie wątpię, aby to Poniatowski bezpośrednio się tym zajmował, ale jakiś oddział medyczny mają, więc i oni starają się coś rozgryźć z tych zapisków.  
- Tylko że za wiele rozgryźć się nie da. Wiele założeń błędnych, kilka niedorzecznych... Oczywiście były też prawidłowo przeprowadzone reakcje, ale... - to mówiąc Max grzebał chwilę w plecaku, a w końcu wyciągnął zeszyt i kilkanaście kartek, będących jego kopiami zapisków alchemicznych, jakie dostaliśmy po zakończeniu przygody w Pieskowej Skale.  
- Hmm... - Maria wziąwszy do rąk zeszyt chłopaka przejrzała szybko notatki, jakie trener w nim porobił. Od czasu do czasu bowiem faktycznie starał się coś analizować, gdy mieliśmy przerwy w podróży. Najczęściej miało to miejsce wieczorami, w Punkcie Medycznym, lecz jak sam kiedyś stwierdził "na dokładne analizy trzeba czasu, a ten mamy ograniczony".  
- Nie jest tego dużo, ale... - zaczął nieśmiało Max, jednak Maria przerwała mu kręcąc głową.  
- Może i nie, ale wnioski trafne i prawidłowe. Masz wiedzę i umiesz z niej korzystać. Do kilku podobnych analiz też doszłam, więc dobrze będzie teraz pogadać o tym z kimś obeznanym z tematem. - to mówiąc zaczęła przekładać kartki z notatkami, aby na koniec wydobyć jedną z rozrysowanymi wzorami chemicznymi, bardzo podobnymi do tych, jakie zauważyłem w zeszycie Maxa.  
- Tak, też coś takiego rozrysowałem. - pokiwał głową młody trener - Ale to tylko mikstura lecząca, uzyskiwana dzięki pyłkom roślinnych Poków. Nic z czym już wcześniej nie mielibyśmy do czynienia. No i sprawdzając stare notatki, tam wzór był niedokończony, żeby nie powiedzieć błędny.  
- Oho, chyba szykuje się tu pogadanka naukowa. - mruknęła zaniepokojona Clair, obserwując jak teraz Max i Maria zaczęli dyskusję nad poczynionymi badaniami i różnymi mniej lub bardziej eksperymentalnymi substancjami, jakie podczas podróży tworzył młody trener.  
- No cóż, uczciwie muszę przyznać, że nigdy się tą całą chemią i lecznictwem nie zajmowałem na poważnie, więc za wiele z tego nie wiem. - odparłem cicho.  
- To co, urywamy się zwiedzać miasto? - zapytała dziewczyna z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
- Hmm... Jeśli nie oznacza to pakowania się w kłopoty... – odparłem, również się uśmiechając.  
- Tak, jeśli się nudzicie, to możecie pozwiedzać miasteczko, ja się na pewno nie obrażę. Zresztą młodość ma swoje prawa, a nad rzeką można nawet natrafić na romantyczny zakątek, w sam raz dla... - Maria obecnie zajęta badaniem stojącego na stole Bellossoma, wbrew pozorom usłyszała naszą cichą wymianę zdań, a teraz, na wszelki wypadek, Max wolał jej przerwać, przypominając:  
- Punkt Medyczny odwiedźcie i pokoje na noc zajmijcie.  
- Taaa... - westchnąłem drapiąc się po głowie nieco zmieszany i widząc, że Clair też lekko czerwienieje i zastanawia się, czy robić awanturę za dziwne sugestie, czy tym razem jednak odpuścić.  
Ostatecznie opuściliśmy dom pani Marii, Absol nam towarzyszył, zaś Noctowl upewniwszy się, że zostajemy w miasteczku na noc, wrócił na dach, gdzie kontynuował drzemkę. Faktycznie pozwiedzaliśmy nieco, chociaż Świdnica za bardzo miastem turystycznym nie była. Zajęliśmy też dwa pokoje w Punkcie Medycznym i nawet poszliśmy nad wspomnianą rzekę i właściwe zacząłem się nawet zastanawiać, czy to wszystko można było nazwać randką?. No cóż, lubiłem Clair, ona mnie też, a że ostatnimi czasy nasze relacje zaczynały być coraz bardziej poważne...  
Wieczorem udaliśmy się do Punktu Medycznego na zasłużony odpoczynek, podobnie jak Max, który od Marii dowiedział się wielu nowych rzeczy o lecznictwie, oraz zdolnościach roślinnych Pokemonów.

- Chyba czas ruszać w dalszą drogę, prawda? – zapytała rankiem Clair, gdy spakowani opuszczaliśmy Punkt Medyczny.  
- Tak, tak, nie przewiduję zostać tu dłużej. I tak dowiedziałem się więcej niż oczekiwałem. Jeszce tylko odwiedzimy panią Marię, aby się pożegnać i podziękować i możemy ruszać do Wałbrzycha. - odparł z uśmiechem młody trener.  
Wyglądało na to, że nasz pobyt w Świdnicy właśnie dobiegł końca, jednak, gdy kilka minut później zapukaliśmy do drzwi domu pani Marii, dowiedzieliśmy się, że nasze wyruszenie w podróż jednak musi poczekać.  
- Oh to wy, dobrze, że jesteście. W nocy stało się coś strasznego. - powitała nas kobieta i wyglądała na mocno zdenerwowaną.  
- Co się stało? - zapytał szybko zaniepokojony Max.  
- Okradli mnie. W nocy. Nie wiem kto i jak, ale włamał się do domu i zabrał większość moich notatek. - wyjaśniła nerwowo Maria, jednocześnie prowadząc do znanego nam już pokoju, gdzie teraz widać było, że na stole poza kilkoma książkami medycznymi, za wiele z zapisanych kartek i zeszytów nie zostało.  
- Ale jak to? Nikt nic nie słyszał? - zapytałem zaskoczony.  
- Jeśli użyli Pokemona do usypiania, to nie było szans na usłyszenie czegokolwiek. - odparła spokojnie Clair, jednocześnie uważnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i zauważając otwarte okno.  
- Tak, niestety, na noc zostawiłam okno uchylone. Nie na tyle, aby ktoś mógł wejść, ale jeśli tak jak mówisz złodziej użył Pokemona, to... - zaczęła wyjaśnienia kobieta.  
- Ehh... Nierozważnie mimo wszystko. - pokręciła krytycznie głową Clair - Z drugiej strony, kto by się mógł spodziewać, że ktoś zechce włamanie robić.  
- Właściwe, czy w tych notatkach było coś wartościowego? Jakieś zapiski o rzeczach, że tak powiem, "tajnych"? – zapytałem, zastanawiając się, podobnie jak trenerka, po co ktoś miałby dokonywać włamania i kraść wyniki badań medycznych.  
- No cóż...- Maria zamyśliła się chwilę, lecz odpowiedzi zamiast niej udzieliła Clair.  
- Magiczne źródełka.  
- No właśnie. Tajemnicą ich istnienie nie jest, ale samej wody nigdy nie znaleziono, więc... - odparła kobieta.  
Właściwie precyzyjniej trzeba było powiedzieć, że jedno źródełko znaleźliśmy w podziemiach Kocka, tyle że wtedy, podczas pojedynku Clair z Baturą, zostało ono zawalone i do dziś nie udało się go odkopać, o ile w ogóle ktoś próbował. Drugie źródełko znaleźliśmy na Łysicy, czy raczej miejsce w którym kiedyś było, gdyż obecnie wyschło. No i były notatki alchemika z Pieskowej Skały, ale nic więcej jak dotąd nie udało się ustalić.  
- Hmm... Kombinator Batura nadal siedzi w celi, no nie? - szepnęła cicho Clair.  
- Taaa... Po przymknięciu reszty jego bandy, poprosiłem strażników o ewentualne poinformowanie, gdyby znów udało im się nawiać, ale na razie nic o tym nie słychać. - odparłem.  
Max tymczasem nie zastanawiał się tak jak my kto i po co mógł dokonać kradzieży, tylko uważnie badał stół, podłogę, oraz okno, szukając śladów.  
- Absol, czujesz coś może? - zapytała swego podopiecznego Clair, gdyż stworek również widząc co się stało, węszył intensywnie od dłuższej chwili, ale ostatecznie pokręcił ze smutkiem głową.  
- Ja coś mam, ale nie wiem na ile przydatne. - stwierdził w końcu Max, zdrapując nożykiem coś z powierzchni stołu.  
- Hm? Młody nie chcę być sceptyczna, ale ja za bardzo nic nie widzę. - odparła Clair, obserwując poczynania trenera.  
- Bo nie zobaczysz, a przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy nie wiesz czego szukać. - wyjaśnił chłopak pokazując nożyk Marii.  
- Hmm... Tak, faktycznie masz rację, że też sama nie dostrzegłam tego wcześniej. - pokiwała głową kobieta, aby następnie podać nożyk Bellososmowi. Pok tylko powąchał go i pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- Czyżby włamania dokonał roślinny Pokemon? - zapytałem.  
- Dokładnie tak, a konkretnie Jumpluff. Nie dziwne, że bez trudu wleciał sobie przez okno, a że jest lekki to i za wiele nie hałasował. - wyjaśnił Max.  
-A skąd wiadomo, że to akurat ten Pokemon? - zapytałem.  
- Jumpluffy mają na głowie białe kule z czymś jakby puchem, który ciągle strząsają. Teoretycznie jest on niewidoczny, ale praktycznie, jak się wie czego szukać, to można zauważyć, że te białe drobinki tu i tam, to jednak nie jest kurz. - tym razem odpowiedzi udzieliła Maria.  
- No dobrze, czyli wiemy, jakiego Poka szukać, ale to nie bardzo nam pomaga. – stwierdziłem, drapiąc się po głowie.  
- No a Wąsacz? - zapytała z nadzieją Clair.  
- Mała szansa. Jak Jumpluff siedzi w PokeBallu, to nie ma możliwości, żeby mógł go wyczuć. Dodatkowo trzeba pamiętać, że nie miał do czynienia z tymi stworkami, więc... - pokręciłem sceptycznie głową, jednak Alakazam uznał, że sam lepiej przedstawi swój punkt widzenia, gdyż wyskoczywszy z PokeBalla, pojawił się obok nas i zaskoczonej Marii.  
"Jak nie spróbujemy, to się nie przekonamy." - oznajmił na powitanie uśmiechając się i kłaniając lekko, na widok kobiety.  
- No cóż... Absol nic nie wyczuł, Bellossom może i by trop podjął, ale jak Pok został zawrócony, to też nic z tego... Zobaczymy. - stwierdził jeszcze Max, gdy Psycho-Pokemon zamknął oczy i przesuwając łyżki na boki, zaczął analizować okolice domu, a wkrótce całe miasteczko. Nie byłem przekonany, czy mu się uda, właściwie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby osiągnął jakiś pozytywny efekt. Chwilę to trwało, wreszcie stworek otworzywszy oczy oznajmił:  
"Zła wiadomość jest taka, że faktycznie nic, co mogłoby być Jumpluffem nie wyczułem. Złodzieja też trudno namierzyć, w końcu nie będę czytał umysłu każdego mieszkańca miasta, zbyt dużo ich, ale..."  
- Tylko mi nie mów, że namierzyłeś Baturę. - przerwała Pokowi poirytowana Clair.  
"Spokojnie, tego nie wiem, ale dobra wiadomość jest taka, że faktycznie wyczułem jakiś znajomy impuls i to nie był dobry znajomy impuls." - wyjaśnił Alakazam.  
- Czyli ktoś, kogo spotkaliśmy, a kto sprawiał kłopoty. - zrozumiałem.  
- No to w drogę. Jak się poszczęści, to może coś się dowiemy. - zdecydował Max.  
- Młody, nie szefuj. - mruknęła krytycznie Clair, aby następnie zwrócić się do Marii – Proszę się nie martwić, nie raz i nie dwa zajmowaliśmy się tego typu sprawami, a że jesteśmy skuteczniejsi od Strażników Pokemon, to może być pani pewna, że zgubę odzyskamy.  
I wyruszyliśmy, szybko kierowani przez Alakazama uliczkami miasteczka. Absol dreptał obok nas, starając wyczuć jakiś znajomy zapach, zaś Noctowl krążył w pobliżu, w nadziei na wypatrzenie kogoś znajomego. W pewnej chwili stworek zahukał ostrzegawczo, ale okazało się, że to tylko jakiś Wingull zwrócił jego uwagę.  
- Ciekawe, te ptaszyska to nie powinny nad morzem siedzieć? - zapytała zdziwiona Clair, wskazując na Pokemona, który zauważywszy, że zwróciliśmy na niego uwagę, szybko odleciał.  
- I tak i nie. Dla nich wystarczy duży zbiornik wodny, a przez Świdnice płynie przecież rzeka. - wyjaśniłem, aby następnie spytać - Daleko jeszcze?  
"Dwieście metrów około. Właściwe idziemy dokładnie tam, gdzie poleciał ten Pokemon... Chwileczkę..." - Alakazam zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przez co drepczący za nim Bellossom omal nie wpadł na stworka.  
- Czyżby... - Clair nie dokończyła pytania, a Max zaczął uważnie obserwować okolicę. Fakt, mijali nas ludzie, niektórzy przyglądali z zainteresowaniem, ale że generalnie trasa Wrocław-Wałbrzych biegła dokładnie przez Świdnicę, to i mieszkańcy byli raczej oswojeni z widokiem trenerów z Pokami. Teraz więc staraliśmy się zauważyć kogoś znajomego, lub dziwnie się zachowującego, ale nic nam z tego nie wychodziło.  
- Idziemy, ale powoli. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
"Właściwie to powinniśmy raczej przyspieszyć." - sprostował po chwili Psycho-Pok, a widząc pytające spojrzenie dziewczyny wyjaśnił dodatkowo - "Cel szybko się oddala i chyba dowiedział się o naszej obecności."  
- No pięknie... - mruknął Max i już chciał faktycznie rzucić się w pościg za tajemniczym "starym znajomym", gdy powstrzymała go uniesiona łyżka Alakazama.  
- Coś nowego? - zapytałem z nadzieją.  
"Tak mi się zdaje. Na tamtej ławce siedzi chłopak i to chyba nasz złodziej." - odparł Pokemon i wprawdzie nie wskazał kierunku, aby nie dać po sobie poznać, że czegoś się domyślamy, ale idąc powoli i jakby od niechcenia spoglądając we wskazaną stronę, utwierdziliśmy się w przekonaniu, że faktycznie stworek może mieć rację.  
- Amator, stara się zachowywać spokojnie, ale co chwila gapi w naszą stronę, oczywiście tak, abyśmy tego nie zauważyli. - skrytykowała chłopaka Clair.  
"Nasz cel, nim uciekł, prawdopodobnie zbliżał się właśnie do tego miejsca." - dodatkowy komentarz Psycho-Poka wystarczył, aby Clair odważnie ruszyła w stronę coraz bardziej podenerwowanego chłopaka, który widząc to, wstał z ławki i starał się szybko i spokojnie odejść.  
- Chwileczkę kolego, mogę zadać ci małe pytanko? - zagadnęła Clair, jednak jedyną reakcją na to była zmiana przez chłopaka szybkiego chodu na bieg.  
- Za nim! - to mówiąc Max ruszył w pościg za złodziejem. Niestety musiał równocześnie zawrócić Bellossoma, gdyż zielony stworek aż tak szybki nie był.  
"Poradzicie sobie." - stwierdził Alakazam, również znikając w PokeBallu, aby nas nie spowalniać.  
Chłopak szybko zniknął miedzy budynkami, ale z pomocą Noctowla, kory wszystko obserwował z góry, nie był w stanie nas zgubić. Byliśmy już niedaleko granicy miasteczka i to w jego stronę uciekał złodziejaszek, zapewne mając nadzieję na znalezienie jakiejś kryjówki wśród drzew, krzewów i starych w większości niezamieszkałych już domów. Nie miał jednak zbyt wielkich szans i gdy zatrzymał się przed jedną ze starych stodół, z zamiarem zniknięcia w środku, z nieba jak pocisk spadł Noctowl i hukając wylądował tuż przed nim.  
- Sio, a pójdziesz! - krzyknął chłopak i zamachnął na Pokemona z zamiarem kopnięcia go, ale jedyne co osiągnął, to utracenie równowagi, gdy Poke-Sowa wykonała zręczny unik. Nim zdołał znów stanąć na nogi, dobiegliśmy już do niego i otoczyliśmy.  
- No spryciarzu, co to ma być? Ładna dziewczyna do ciebie zagaduje, a ty sobie uciekasz? - zapytała przymilnie Clair.  
- Pff... Nie schlebiaj sobie. Właściwie to ja powinienem się spytać, czemu mnie ścigacie. - odparł wojowniczo chłopak.  
- A temu, że ukradłeś notatki pani Marii. - oznajmił spokojnie Max.  
- Ja? Też coś, macie jakieś dowody? - na twarzy złodziejaszka zagościł pewny siebie uśmiech, jednak szybka wyliczanka Clair sprawiła, że zmienił się on w rezygnację.  
- Pomyślmy... Możemy cię przeszukać, a sam wybrałeś fajne miejsce, gdzie nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał, więc twój sprzeciw niewiele da. Po drugie, możemy sprawdzić, jakiego masz Pokemona, a jeśli to Jumpluff, to długo się będziesz tłumaczył. Po trzecie, naprawdę nie wiem, jak mógłbyś wyjaśnić tą całą ucieczkę, gdyż jak dla mnie, to zwykłe przyznanie się do winy. Wreszcie po czwarte, mamy tu Psycho-Poka, który z całą pewnością może ustalić, czy kłamiesz, czy mówisz prawdę.  
- Ehhh... Odział specjalny strażników mi się trafił. - wymruczał chłopak.  
- Tylko nie strażników spryciarzu, jesteśmy od nich lepsi. - sprostowała z tryumfalnym uśmiechem Clair.  
- Nie jesteście strażnikami? - zapytał chłopak z nadzieją - No to może mały układ? Zawalczymy, jak pokonam waszego Pokemona, to mnie puścicie, co wy na to?  
- Twoja sytuacja nie bardzo nadaje się do negocjacji, ale z drugiej strony... - z wrednym uśmiechem trenerka pokiwała głową i już chciała wypuścić jednego ze swych podopiecznych ,gdy niespodziewanie Max staną przed nią i oznajmił:  
- Zgadzamy się na ten warunek. Niestety niewiele ci on da, gdyż pokonam cię szybciej niż myślisz.  
- Hej Młody, ale to ja miałam... - dziewczyna chciała protestować, ale chwyciwszy ją za rękę odciągnąłem na bok mrucząc cicho:  
- Okradł mentorkę Maxa, daj mu walczyć, gdyż ma największe do tego prawo.  
- Ehh... No niech będzie. - westchnęła dziewczyna, ostatecznie zajmując miejsce obok mnie, Absola i Noctowla. Złodziejaszek zaś, cofnąwszy się kilkanaście kroków, wypuścił stworka wyglądającego jak niebieska kulka z trzema mniejszymi białymi na głowie i był gotów na pojedynek.  
- Faktycznie Jumpluff. - pokiwałem głową, rozpoznając Pokemona.  
- Zaczynamy, Ostrzał Nasion i Wzrost. - wydał polecenia Max, jednocześnie wypuszczając Parasa.  
- Usypiający Proszek z pełną mocą. - odparł złodziejaszek. Zapewne miał nadzieję na uśpienie przeciwnika, jednak ku jego zdumieniu, mimo że chmura opadła na walczące Poki, to Paras nadal strzelał nasionami i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby miał zamiar zasnąć. Jumpluff jednak faktycznie był lekkim Pokemonem i odbiwszy się od ziemi, teraz unosił się w powietrzu, bez trudu unikając atakujących go pocisków.  
- No dobra, Trujący Proszek. - zdecydował po dłuższej chwili chłopak, gdy tymczasem Paras zalśnił dwukrotnie, znacznie zwiększając siłę swych ataków.  
- Jest trochę za wysoko, ale zobaczymy... Skacz i staraj się go złapać. - polecił Max.  
Pierwsza chmura proszku opadła już na ziemię i niemal została zneutralizowana i teraz unoszący się w powietrzu Jumpluff wypuścił drugą, tym razem trującą. Paras nadal niewiele sobie z tych ataków robił i wyskoczywszy szybko w górę, starał złapać nogę przeciwnika.  
- Teraz atakuj! - zareagował szybko złodziejaszek, zaś jego Pokemon jakby przyspieszył spadanie i uderzył mocno atakującego go przeciwnika. Nie przewidział jednak, że jego atak będzie zbyt słaby, aby go zamroczyć i teraz Paras wykorzystawszy sytuację, złapał go w swe szczypce i sprawił, że oba stworki spadły na ziemię, a na nich fioletowa chmura trującego proszku.  
- Nie ma tak łatwo, Jedwabne Nici. – wydał następną komendę złodziejaszek.  
- Rozcinanie. - powiedział spokojnie Max.  
Jumpluff, nie mogąc wyrwać się przeciwnikowi, wystrzelił w jego kierunku białe lepkie nitki, które miały w założeniu spowolnić Parasa, jednak nie było czasu, aby atak ten zaczął skutecznie działać. Pokemon puściwszy stworka szybkim skokiem zaczął atakować go szczypcami ciachając raz za razem i uniemożliwiając odbicie się od ziemi i ponowne wzlecenie w powietrze. Dodatkowo wyglądało na to, że Trujący Proszek zaczął działać, tyle że nie na podopiecznego Maxa, a na Pokemona, który go wypuścił.  
- Hmm... Wiesz spryciarzu, nie bardzo rozumiem. co ci z tego pojedynku. Przecież obrywasz gorzej niż amator. - stwierdziła Clair, kręcąc krytycznie głową.  
- Lepiej zawróć swego Pokemona, nie da rady wygrać. - zawyrokował dodatkowo młody trener.  
- Eh, no dobra. Faktycznie tutaj nawet Synteza nie pomoże. - zrezygnowany chłopak wycofał mocno osłabionego podopiecznego.  
- A teraz oddaj to, co ukradłeś. - to mówiąc Max wyciągnął rękę, w którą po chwil złodziejaszek wcisnął stos papierów, skradzionych z domu Marii.  
- Ja to jestem ciekawa po co ci to było właściwie? - zapytała jeszcze Clair.  
- A tego to się nie dowiesz. Umowa była, pokonaliście mnie, muszę przyznać, że dobry jesteś. - tu chłopaki pochwalił Maxa i jego Parasa, który widząc, że walka zakończona, zapiszczał wojowniczo i zalśniwszy zaczął się zmieniać.  
- No wreszcie. Wybaczam więc Młodemu, że mi się w pojedynek wepchnął. - powiedziała trenerka widząc jak Paras stał się dużym czerwonym stworkiem, z o wiele większymi szczypcami i czerwoną skorupą w żółte kropki na grzbiecie, czyli Parasectem.  
- Jak się tak zastanowić, to ja bym obstawiał Billa Setaga. - stwierdziłem po chwili namysłu.  
- Hm? Że w sensie ten tutaj ukradł notatki dla palantunia? - dopytała się Clair.  
- Ja nic nie powiem. Nie potwierdzam, nie zaprzeczam. Odprowadzacie mnie do Strażników Pokemon, czy puszczacie wolno? - zapytał wyraźnie poirytowany złodziejaszek.  
- Jak dasz słowo, że przestaniesz kraść i zajmiesz treningiem Pokemonów, to może faktycznie pozwolimy ci odejść - odparł Max, sprawdzając jednocześnie zwrócone notatki, oraz oglądając Parasecta.  
- Heh, na to pewności nigdy mieć nie będziecie. - stwierdził chłopak, a widząc, że nie zmierzamy go zatrzymać, ukłonił się jakby w geście podziękowania i faktycznie odszedł.  
- No to teraz chyba wypada zwrócić to, co zostało skradzione i ruszamy dalej. - zasugerowałem.  
- Na to wygląda. I faktycznie, przecież młodszy palancik się źródełkami interesował, więc nie dziwne, że teraz chciał obrobić z notatek kogoś, kto się na tym zna. Na jego nieszczęście byliśmy w pobliżu. - pokiwała głową Clair analizując sytuację, gdy powoli wracaliśmy do centrum miasteczka.  
- I można założyć, że tamten Wingull należał do niego. Bill dowiedział się, że tu jesteśmy i dał nogę nim zdołaliśmy go spotkać, jednocześnie wystawiając złodzieja. - kontynuowałem.  
- Taaa... Ale nawet gdyby udało się go złapać, to wątpię czy coś by to dało. Pamiętając, że jego ojczulek jest bogaty, to pewnie i tak jakoś by się z tego wywinął. - mruknęła jeszcze dziewczyna, żałując mimo wszystko, że nie miała okazji po raz kolejny bezpośrednio utrzeć nosa złośliwemu chłopakowi.  
Niedługo później oddaliśmy notatki wdzięcznej pani Marii. Po szybkim sprawdzeniu zyskaliśmy pewność, że nic nie zostało w rękach złodziejaszka, zaś sama kobieta dowiedziawszy się, że pozwoliliśmy mu odejść stwierdziła, że może tak będzie lepiej i czegoś go to nauczy. Następnie wypadało się pożegnać i teraz już faktycznie udać w dalszą drogę do Wałbrzycha, aby zdobyć kolejną Odznakę Ligi Pokemon, poznać najzdolniejszą z wszystkich Liderek, spotkać stara znajomą, a także... Zmierzyć się z kolejnym wynikiem eksperymentów "Targowicy".


	152. Ostateczne starcie

ODCINEK 152: OSTATECZNE STARCIE.

- No i jesteśmy. Fajne miasto, muszę przyznać. - powiedziała Clair, gdy wkroczyliśmy do Wałbrzycha, w którym sporo było drzew i parków, a dodatkowo znajdujące się na południu góry Sudety, tworzyły bardzo ładny widok na horyzoncie.  
- Tak, czas na piętnastą odznakę i Poki typu Ciemność. - pokiwałem głową, idąc i zastanawiając się, czy stadion, jak to zwykle bywało, znajdował się w okolicach centrum miasta, czy też trzeba go było szukać gdzie indziej.  
- O ile oczywiście nie wpakujemy się w jakąś kolejną aferę. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na mijającego nas Strażnika Pokemon, który bardzo się gdzieś spieszył.  
- Hm? Dziwne, zwykle tacy to się w oczy nie rzucają. - mruknęła Clair, rozglądając uważniej po mijanych domach.  
Gdy chwilę później dotarliśmy do centrum miasta okazało się, że faktycznie coś jest na rzeczy. W pobliżu Punktu Medycznego dwóch strażników dyskutowało z młodą dziewczyną, której towarzyszył czarny czworonożny Pokemon - Houndour. Mężczyźni zapewne dostali właśnie szczegółowe instrukcje, co do dalszego działania, gdyż szybko udali w nieznanym nam jeszcze kierunku.  
- To raczej nie są zawody Strażników Pokemon, no nie? - zapytała Clair, gdy nadleciał Noctowl i głośnym hukaniem poinformował, że wszyscy ci strażnicy wyglądają jak przybyłe chwilę temu wsparcie i są kierowani na północ miasta.  
- Coś się stało. - stwierdził Max, Bellossom idący obok niego pokiwał głową, zaś Absol rozejrzawszy uważnie, zaczął węszyć, jednak nic niepokojącego nie wyczuł.  
- Dobra, też wypada dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Może będziemy mogli pomoc. - zdecydowałem i tak przyspieszywszy kroku podeszliśmy do tajemniczej dziewczyny.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka była ona w naszym wieku, lub niewiele starsza. Czarne spodnie, sweter oraz, co było nieco dziwne, nałożony na niego krótki rękaw z obrazkiem Murkrowa. Ciemne włosy, długie niemal do pasa, czarne oczy, właściwie całościowo to dziewczyna prezentowała się groźnie i nieco mrocznie, jednak gdy nas zobaczyła, poważna mina zmieniła się w przyjazny uśmiech i całe wrażenie zniknęło.  
- Trenerzy, witam i jeśli chcecie walczyć o odznakę, to niestety nie mam dobrych wieści. - oznajmiła na powitanie.  
- No tak, niestety mieliśmy rację. - westchnąłem słysząc to.  
- A ty to kto? Też zbierasz odznaki? - zapytała Clair, z zainteresowaniem oglądając towarzyszącego dziewczynie Houndouera, który z równym zaciekawieniem obserwował Absola.  
- Niezupełnie. - odparła trenerka z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
- Ale jak rozumiem wiesz co się tu dzieje, skąd tylu strażników i w ogóle? - zapytałem.  
- Tak, to właśnie przez to walki o odznakę wstrzymano, gdyż Liderka jest mocno zajęta. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- No to chyba trzeba im pomóc, w końcu ileż to razy odwalaliśmy za nich robotę. - powiedziała Clair z rozbawieniem obserwując, jak Absol z Houndouerem mrucząc zaczęły dokonywać prezentacji swych umiejętności, czy to wystawiając pazury, czy pokazując ostre zęby.  
- Tak, Tori Trio, silne zwarte i gotowe, już to słyszałam od Szefunia raz czy dwa. - pokiwała głową dziewczyna, a sprawdziwszy godzinę na zegarku i rozejrzawszy po placu, na którym się znajdowaliśmy, oznajmiła:  
- Dobra, wygląda na to, że tamta dwójka to byli ostatni spóźnialscy. Skoro chcecie pomóc, to ruszajmy, gdyż każda para trenerskich rąk i każdy wojowniczy Pokemon, mogą się przydać.- po tych słowach dziewczyna ruszyła szybko w kierunku, w którym odesłała strażników, zaś Houndour ruszył za nią.  
- No idziemy, idziemy, ale fajnie by było wiedzieć, o co chodzi i właściwe, czemu ty tu za szefową robisz. Tajny oddział Strażników Pokemon, czy jak? - zapytała Clair dołączając do tajemniczej trenerki.  
- Liga nie ma tajnych oddziałów. - wtrącił Max przyspieszając kroku, na szczęście Bellossom z powodzeniem za nami nadążał.  
- Albo ty o tym nie wiesz, Młody. - odparła złośliwe dziewczyna, zaś nasza przewodniczka wyjaśniła:  
- O co chodzi? Wiesz Clair, właściwie wystarczy jedno słowo, aby to wyjaśnić. Krótko mówiąc... "Targowica".  
Gdy trenerka to usłyszała, niemal stanęła w miejscu zaskoczona, ja również byłem zdziwiony, gdyż nie spodziewałem się tak nagle zetknąć po raz kolejny ze złą organizacją.  
- Czyżby zaatakowali? - zapytałem zaniepokojony.  
- Nie, a wręcz przeciwnie. To my ich zaatakowaliśmy, chociaż to raczej słowo na wyrost. Pewna trenerka pojawiła się w Wałbrzychu kilka dni temu, zdobyła odznakę, a potem kręciła po okolicy, no i dzisiaj rano przesłała wiadomość o zlokalizowaniu ich kryjówki. Trzech stacjonujących w Wałbrzychu strażników udało się z wsparciem, doszło do niewielkiej bitwy i na szczęście biorący w niej udział ludzie z "Targowicy" zostali pokonani i aresztowani, więc reszty bandy nie zawiadomili. No, ale teraz trzeba działać szybko i skorzystać z zaskoczenia. Stad wsparcie z okolicznych miast i miasteczek, nawet ponoć z Wrocławia się chłopaki przyfatygowali, a ja miałam ich kierować gdzie trzeba, czyli do zamku Książ.  
- A więc to tak. - pokiwała głową Clair - Z doświadczenia wiemy, że te cwaniaczki szybko zwiewają i palą za sobą wszelkie dowody...  
- Tak wiem, wiele słyszałam o waszych osiągnięciach i właściwie można powiedzieć, że jestem waszą fanką. - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
- No to możemy cię wpisać na listę, tylko powiedz jeszcze, jak się nazywasz, bo rozumiem, że ty nas znasz i przedstawiać się nie musimy. - Clair odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
- Dla przyjaciół Defi i oczywiście możecie mnie tak nazywać. - przedstawiła się tajemnicza trenerka.  
- Liderka z Wałbrzycha dla uzupełnienia. - wtrącił Max, co sprawiło, że Clair po raz drugi omal nie stanęła w miejscu zaskoczona.  
- Dwa i pół roku minęło od wygania finałów i objęcia funkcji, a ludzie nadal się dziwią, że taka młoda i już lideruje. - westchnęła Defi, rozbawiona reakcją dziewczyny.  
- No tak, czas szybko leci. - powiedziałem kiwając głową i jednocześnie zastanawiając, czy teraz wreszcie uda nam się pokonać "Targowicę" raz na zawsze, czy znów się okaże, że to kolejna z ich baz, a główne władze ukrywają się gdzieś indziej.  
Gdy dotarliśmy w końcu na miejsce, musiałem przyznać, że byłem pod wrażeniem. Zamek Książ okazał się dużym, wielopiętrowym obiektem, z kilkoma wieżami, w tym jedną większą od pozostałych. Jeśli to tutaj "Targowica" miała kryjówkę, to szukanie może nie być takie łatwe.  
- No chyba mi nie powiecie, że to w zamku sobie urzędowali? - zapytała sceptycznie Clair, dostrzegając w oddali kilku strażników Pokemon.  
- Nie, zamek jest znany i zwiedzany przez wielu turystów, jednak jego podziemia... Cóż, wydawało się, że zbadaliśmy je wielokrotnie i ostatecznie, jednak... - Defi przerwała wyjaśnienia, gdyż wśród mężczyzn w zielonych uniformach zauważyła trenerkę o długich jasnych włosach, a widząc, że i ona nas dostrzegła i z uśmiechem zbliża, dokończyła - Szczegółów możecie się dowiedzieć od osoby, której zawdzięczamy znalezienie ich kryjówki.  
- Witaj Karen i powiedz mi, czemu gdy tylko usłyszałem o trenerce tropiącej "Targowicę", to od razu pomyślałem, że to ty? - zapytałem na powitanie.  
- Drugi cel naszej podróży, zaraz po zbieraniu odznak Tori, zresztą sam wiesz o tym najlepiej. - odarła dziewczyna z uśmiechem, przytulając mnie przyjacielsko na powitanie.  
- Hm? A to co ma być? To już nie jesteście wielkimi rywalami? - zapytała złośliwie obserwująca to Clair.  
- No wiesz, jak chcesz, ciebie też mogę wyściskać. - odparła rozbawiona Karen, aby jednocześnie wskazując na mnie i dziewczynę, spojrzeć na Maxa znacząco.  
- Tak, wreszcie to zrobili. - oznajmił spokojnie trener, doskonale rozumiejąc o co chodzi i dając odpowiedź na niezbadane pytanie.  
- Hm? Ale że co niby? - Clair wyglądała jakby miała zaraz rozpocząć awanturę, jednak biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w jakiej się obecnie znajdowaliśmy, z pewnością nie było na to czasu. Zwłaszcza, że Defi po skonsultowaniu się ze strażnikiem wyglądającym na dowódcę oznajmiła:  
- Dobra, wiemy że podziemia zamkowe są o wiele większe niż dotąd zakładano. Dzięki pomocy Karen odkryliśmy nieznane dotąd tajne przejścia i aresztowaliśmy kilka osób, uniemożliwiając im też kontakt z resztą ich bandy, siedzącą gdzieś w tunelach. Jednak wiadomo, że szybko zauważą, że coś jest nie tak. Walka i aresztowanie miały miejsce już ponad cztery godziny temu, więc trzeba się spieszyć. Nie wiemy wprawdzie dokładnie, które tunele wybrać, gdyż z raportu Karen wynika, że jest ich tu sporo, dlatego... - tu Lidera wypuściła Sableeya - Dlatego ja prowadzę, trenerzy też, gdyż powinni mieć dobrych Pokowych zwiadowców. Ktoś z was ma może Psycho-Poka z Wykrywaniem Umysłów?  
Strażnicy pokręcili przecząco głowami, Karen wypuściła Xatu, zaś obok mnie pojawił się Alakazam.  
- No proszę, ewoluował. – powitała stworka trenerka.  
"Nie pytaj w jakich okolicznościach." - odparł cicho Pokemon, starając zachować powagę, gdy Clair posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
- Zakłócaniem moich Poków nie musicie się przejmować, kontrolują je i w razie potrzeby mogą niemal wyłączyć. - wyjaśniła dodatkowo Liderka, zwracając się do Psychików, a następnie wskazała na ukryte w zaroślach zejście do podziemi.  
- Tajne wyjście przysypane ziemią. Dwa dni temu nie mieliśmy pojęcia o jego istnieniu, teraz wiemy, że prowadzi do podziemi i prawdopodobnie do bazy "Targowicy". Trzeba być gotowym na wszystko, także na Dark Pokemony. - to mówiąc Defi z pomocą jednego ze strażników podniosła klapę i zeszła drabinką do ciemnego tunelu.  
- No to ruszajmy. – po tych słowach Karen podeszła do tunelu i zręcznie wskoczyła do środka.  
- Finałowe starcie... Mam nadzieję. - szepnąłem cicho, schodząc szybko w półmrok tunelu.  
I tak rozpoczęliśmy zwiad w nieznanych podziemiach. Sableeye i Alakazam prowadzili, za nimi Defi, nie mająca problemów z poruszaniem się w półmroku, co nie dziwiło biorąc pod uwagę, że trenuje Poki typu Ciemnośc. Obok niej wytrwale węsząc dreptał Houndour, następnie Karen i Xatu, który mimo wszystko miał drobne kłopoty z lataniem w wąskim tunelu. Dalej ja i Clair z tropiącym Absolem, oraz Noctowlem, który od czasu do czasu wspomagał Xatu w locie. Za nami Bellossom emitował niewielkie światło, aby łatwiej było przemieszczać się Maxowi oraz Strażnikom Pokemon. Niektórzy również wypuścili swoje Pokemony i tak niemal jak armia ruszaliśmy na ostateczne starcie z "Targowicą".  
- Faktycznie sporo tu tego. - mruknęła Clair, gdy po kilku minutach marszu minęliśmy kilka bocznych tuneli i nadal zagłębialiśmy się w podziemia.  
- No wiesz, zamek zbudowano jeszcze przed powstaniem Gwardii Pokemon. Miał być zabezpieczeniem dla księstwa Ślężan, przed ewentualnymi atakami z sąsiednich królestw. Podziemne tunele zapewne były czymś w rodzaju tras ewakuacyjnych, gdyby faktycznie zamek zdobyto. Gdy powstała gwardia, księstwa się połączyły, no a zamki zostały do dziś i są atrakcją turystyczną. - wyjaśniła Defi.  
- Taaa... Nie dziwi, że sporo w nich zagadek, tajemnic i skarbów. - pokiwała głową dziewczyna.  
"Chyba coś mamy." - usłyszałem w pewnej chwili głos Alakazama, gdy Pok wskazał łyżką w pobliski boczny tunel.  
"Sporo ludzkich umysłów... Zaniepokojeni i chyba... Szykują się do ucieczki..." - uzupełnił Xatu Karen i tym samym uświadomił mi, że również nauczył się kontaktować telepatycznie z kim tylko zechce.  
- No to w drogę. Tylko radzę uważać na ewentualne kamery, gdyż im bliżej bazy, tym większa szansa, że jakieś są ukryte. - przypomniał jeszcze Max.  
No tak, gdy nad jeziorem Wigry wleźliśmy do podziemi będącymi tamtejszymi laboratoriami, to właśnie dzięki kamerom "Targowica" dowiedziała się o naszej obecności. Teraz więc trzeba było zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności.  
- Słuszna uwaga. - pokiwała głową Liderka, a następnie zwróciła do strażników Pokemon - Trzech z was niech tu zostanie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Kontakt radiowy mamy dobry?  
W odpowiedzi na pytanie jeden z chłopaków wskazał na idącego na końcu Manectrica. Pok zapiszczał krótko, a po jego ciele przebiegły wyładowania elektryczne.  
- Dobrze, tylko niech nie przesadza, bo jeszcze ktoś wyczuje większe stężenie elektryczności w powietrzu i też będzie problem. Na stanie mamy jeszcze Plusla z Minunem i Raichu, mam nadzieję, że wystarczy. – zastanawiała się cicho Defi, ruszając w tunel wskazany przez Psycho-Poki.  
- Jakby co, to ja mam Elekida, a Karen zapewne Ampharosa. Wprawdzie nie szkoliłem go w tworzeniu sieci elektryczno-radiowej, ale... – wtrąciłem, oferując pomoc i rozumiejąc przeznaczenie elektrycznych stworków.  
- Spokojnie, może źle nie będzie. Fakt, że pod ziemią zasięg ucieka, ale z drugiej strony "Targowica" też musi sobie jakoś radzić. - przypomniał Max.  
Niedługo później okazało się, że chłopak faktycznie miał rację, gdyż tunel doprowadził nas do sporego pomieszczenia, z czymś jakby generatorem elektrycznym, od którego biegło kilka rur, zapewne z przewodami w środku, skierowanymi w głąb tuneli. Z pomieszczenia wychodziły dwa tunele, no i ten, którym przyszliśmy. Wprawdzie Psycho-Poki od razu wskazały na ten z lewej, ale Defi zadecydowała.  
- Zapewne jesteśmy już blisko, jednak sugeruję, aby dwóch strażników tu zostało, a reszta sprawdziła drugi tunel. Na wszelki wypadek i uważajcie. - poleciła.  
- Czyli że co? Sami ładujemy się im do chałupy? - zapytała zaniepokojona Clair.  
- No wiesz, po tym wszystkim chyba czas najwyższy, abyśmy to my im dokopali, a nie oni nam. – odparłem, przypominając jak to zarówno nad jeziorem Wigry, jak i w Warszawie nasze starcia z "Targowicą" były mniej lub bardziej dla mnie bolesne.  
- Spokojnie, tym razem damy radę. W końcu jesteśmy najlepsi, prawda? - dodała z uśmiechem Karen.  
"Tylko się pospieszyć radzimy." - ponaglił nas Xatu i tak decyzja zapadła. Strażnicy rozdzieleni udali się w jeden tunel, my w drugi i miałem nadzieję, że faktycznie damy sobie radę.  
"Tam jest." - kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej Alakazam niespodziewanie cisnął łyżką w ścianę, a ta z głośnym bzytnięciem rozbiła ukrytą między kamiennymi blokami tunelu kamerę.  
- No to teraz trzeba działać bardzo szybko. - stwierdził Max, gdy przyspieszyliśmy kroku.  
- Jedna kamera to jeszcze nie problem. Zawsze mogą uznać, że to awaria, czy coś. Jak rozwalimy drugą, to wtedy faktycznie może być kłopotliwie. - powiedziała Clair, gdy tymczasem tunel którym szliśmy znów zaprowadził nas do większego pomieszczenia. Tym razem trafiliśmy już zapewne na coś, co można było nazwać granicami bazy, gdyż było to cos w rodzaju magazynu. Kilka skrzyń, nieco papierów, połamanych desek i rozbitych sprzętów pod ścianami, a na końcu kolejny tunel, prowadzący głębiej w bazę i zainstalowana nad nim kamera, której nie można było nie zauważyć.  
- No to jesteśmy w paszczy Mawila, czy jak to się mówi. - szepnąłem cicho, gdy z tunelu wyszła trójka mężczyzn w czarnych uniformach i przystanęła lekko zaskoczona naszym widokiem.  
- Mówiłem, że to nie awaria, skoro chłopaki z rannego obchodu nie wrócili. - mruknął jeden z nich.  
- Uruchom alarm. - polecił drugi, ale gdy trzeci odwróciwszy się chciał pobiec w głąb tunelu i zawiadomić innych, teleportował się przed niego Xatu, zaś Alakazam zjawił z drugiej strony zaskoczonych mężczyzn.  
"Radzę wam się poddać." - zasugerował spokojnie Psycho-Pok.  
- A ja wam radzę się bronić. - odparł z wrednym uśmiechem mężczyzna, jednocześnie wypuszczając dwa Pokemony.  
- Pierwsze starcie. Milusio. - z wojowniczym błyskiem w oczach Clair zajęła miejsce pod ścianą magazynu, a Absol stanął przed nią gotów do pojedynku.  
- Tylko że nie mamy za bardzo na nie czasu. Uśpijcie ich. - poleciła Defi, jednak wyglądało na to, że nie jest to takie proste.  
- Oj dziewczynko, nie kłopocz się z tym. Nie tylko ulepszamy Pokemony, ale też wynajdujemy metody na przeciwdziałanie ich mocom. – odparł spokojnie drugi z naszych przeciwników, również wypuszczając Pokemony.  
- Alakazam, pilnuj tunelu. – poleciłem, widząc że faktycznie tak łatwo to nie będzie i musimy zmierzyć się z pięcioma stworkami. Na szczęście nie miały na sobie blizn, a ich kolor był normalny, więc Dark Pokemonami zapewne nie były.  
- Po jednym dla każdego. - mruknął Max, gdy Bellossom uskoczył już przed strumieniem ognia, jaki wystrzelił w niego żółto-czerwony stwór z kaczym dziobem, Magmar.  
- Zapewne są wzmocnione, tak jak tamten Tyranitar. Absol, atakuj Scythera, jest szybki więc trzeba równie szybkiego przeciwnika dla niego. - zadecydowała Clair.  
Sekundę później bitwa się rozpoczęła. Wprawdzie mężczyźni początkowo faktycznie chcieli zostawić Pokemony same i wrócić do bazy, ostrzegając przed kłopotami. Zwłaszcza, że Alakazam zniszczył kamerę znajdującą się na tunelem, lecz teraz stworek stał w tunelu i grożąc łyżkami dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że bandytów nie przepuści.  
- Przewidywanie i Powietrzny Cios. Trochę tu mało miejsca, ale damy radę. - wydałem komendy, po których Poke-Sowa zaatakowała czerwonego ślimaka z czarną, jakby kamienną skorupą na grzbiecie, którego rozpoznałem jako Magcargo. Przeciwnik wystrzelił strumień ognia, starając się trafić nim latającego stworka, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Noctowl okazał się zbyt zwinny, chociaż ciągłe uniki utrudniały efektowne zastosowanie Powietrznego Ciosu.  
Bellossom walczył z Magmarem i teoretycznie był w niekorzystnej sytuacji, jeśli szło o przewagę typów, lecz praktycznie Max był na tyle dobrym trenerem i strategiem, że nie robiło to tak wielkiej różnicy. Roślinny stworek uniknął dwóch Strumieni Ognia, a znalazłszy się tuż obok przeciwnika, szybko wypuścił w niego serię proszków, najpierw paraliżujący, który okazał się niezbyt skuteczny, lecz trujący już zaczynał dawać widoczne rezultaty. Na nasenny jednak Magmar nie czekał i odskoczywszy zaczął robić Zasłonę Dymną.  
W rogu magazynu toczył się szybki bój między Absolem a Scytherem. Oba Pokemony były szybkie, zwinne i doładowały się Tańcem Miecza, co w efekcie sprawiło, że zadając ciosy ich łapy wyglądały jak smugi, lecz mimo precyzji i skupienia nie były w stanie dojść do celu. Wreszcie zielony stwór widząc, że atak nic nie daje, wzbił się pod dach magazynu z zamiarem zaatakowania z powietrza, a zalśniwszy dodatkowo zastosował Zwinność, aby stając się jeszcze szybszym, spaść jak smuga na oczekującego go Absola.  
Xatu Karen widząc, że Alakazam sam radzi sobie w pilnowaniu przestępców, teraz zabrał się za walkę z czerwoną ośmiornicą, czyli Octillerym. W tym wypadku jednak "walka" nie była zbyt dobrym słowem, gdyż przeciwnik wprawdzie wystrzelił kilkadziesiąt wodnych pocisków w stronę Poke-Ptaka, ale ten dzięki Teleportacji bez trudu unikał ich wszystkich, podobnie jak wystrzelonych od czasu do czasu Lodowych Promieni. Octillery jako Pokemon zbyt szybki nie był, jednak atakował błyskawicznie, niestety dla niego, jego przeciwnik był jeszcze szybszy i gdy po dłuższej chwili uników Xatu znudził się taką walką, pojawił nagle obok czerwonego stworka i wystrzelił szybki i mocny Promień Słoneczny, który mocno osłabił jego przeciwnika.  
Defi zaś radziła sobie chyba najlepiej z nas wszystkich, gdyż może i jej przeciwnikiem był ziemny Marowak, ale jej Houndour bez trudu uniknął ciśniętych w jego kierunku kościanych pocisków, a gdy następnie kilkoma susami zdołał dopaść przeciwnika, wgryzł się mocno w czaszkowy hełm, jaki stworek miał na głowie i nie zamierzał puścić. Marowak rzucał się i starał wyrwać, jednak ani ciosy pazurów, ani nawet uderzenia kościaną maczugą niewiele dawały, zwłaszcza, że Houndour poza stosowaniem Miażdżenia, co chwila odnawiał sobie Ochronę, która pochłaniała większość ataków.  
- Sugeruję skończyć zabawę, bo czasu na nią za bardzo nie ma. - zaproponowałem po dłuższej chwili trwania pojedynków, zaś Noctowl zrozumiawszy o co mi chodzi, tym razem pozwolił się trafić Ognistym Strumieniem i wykorzystując moment dekoncentracji Magcargo, zadowolonego z efektywnego ataku, spadł szybko na niego i uderzył dziobem w skorupę ognistego stworka. Następnie zaczął mocno okładać go dziobem, nie zważając na buchające z ciała Pokemona płomienie.  
- Co racja to racja. - pokiwał głową Max, aby następnie polecić - Promień Słoneczny.  
Magmar skupiony na tworzeniu Zasłony Dymnej nie spodziewał się tak szybko przeprowadzonego ataku i teraz oberwawszy biało-żółtym promieniem, został odepchnięty o dobre kilka metrów. Nadal jednak stał na nogach i zdenerwowany znów ruszył do ataku, wprost na zielonego stworka, który skupiwszy się Błysnął, ale tak, że jedynie jego przeciwnik został oślepiony. Następnie Bellossom uskoczył przed silnym ciosem łapy Magmara, po czym ostrzelał go Bombami Szlamowymi. Ognisty stwór wprawdzie starał się coś zrobić, ale będąc oślepionym, nie był w stanie trafić roślinnego stworka i tak ostatecznie padł pokonany.  
Absol zaś skupiony całkowicie na atakującym go Scytherze, wyczekał do ostatniej chwili i tuż przed oberwaniem od ostrych nożyc przeciwnika uaktywnił Ochronę, która przejęła na siebie atak stwora. Następnie mocno uderzył zielonego Poka i powaliwszy na ziemię zaczął wściekle drapać pazurami, stosując Rozcinanie.  
Xatu odleciał od osłabionego Octillery i odczekał chwilę, podczas której stwór doszedł do siebie po oberwaniu Słonecznym Promieniem. Następnie Pokemon znów zaczął ostrzał Poke-Ptaka, jednak o wiele słabej niż poprzednio, co znaczyło, że mocno oberwał i został osłabiony, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby zamierzał się poddać. Może mi się wydawało, a może faktycznie usłyszałem westchnięcie Xatu, gdy znów teleportował się obok przeciwnika, zniknął celem uniknięcia Lodowego Promienia, który Octillery przygotował na tą okazję, a pojawiwszy z drugiej strony znów wystrzelił Promień Słoneczny, który tym razem powalił czerwonego stworka.  
- Dobra, zawracajcie Pokemony i poddajcie się! Chyba, że chcecie drugą rundę. - oznajmiła spokojnie Defi, gdy Marowak uznał, że ma dość bycia gryzionym przez Houndouera i również padł na ziemię.  
- Heh, a jak chcecie nas powstrzymać? Przecież usypianie na nas nie podziała. - odparł z wrednym uśmiechem jeden z mężczyzn, gdy zawrócili oni pokonanych, lub mocno poobijanych podopiecznych.  
"No skoro o tym wspominasz..." - usłyszeliśmy Alakazama, który następnie rzucił mocno łyżkami w dwóch bandytów. Trzeci lekko zaskoczony widokiem padających na ziemię nieprzytomnych kompanów, chciał rzucić się do ucieczki, lecz nie bardzo miał dokąd i po chwili, również oberwawszy pociskiem Psycho-Poka, został powalony na ziemię.  
"Zrobiłbym to od razu, tylko że ich Pokemony walczyłyby i tak i tak... No a teraz trzeba się spieszyć, bo planują ucieczkę." - wyjaśnił żółty stworek, wskazując ponaglająco na tunel, którym nadeszli mężczyźni.  
- Tak, nie ma czasu do stracenia. Jak drużyna? - zapytała jeszcze Defi, kontaktując się też ze Strażnikami Pokemon, aby poinformować ich o sytuacji i nieprzytomnych mężczyznach.  
- W porządku, ruszajmy. - odparłem po szybkim oglądzie stworków. Nasze Pokemony były nadal w formie, wprawdzie nieco zmęczone, ale w razie czego mogły walczyć, więc udaliśmy się tunelem z nadzieją na powstrzymanie "Targowicy" przed kolejną ucieczką.  
Kilka minut później faktycznie dotarliśmy do czegoś, co można było nazwać główną bazą, gdyż z prawej i lewej strony tunelu znajdowały się pomieszczenia zarówno magazynowe z szafami i skrzyniami, jak i typowo mieszkalne z krzesłami, stołami, a nawet łóżkami. W oddali słychać było szybko oddalających się ludzi, oraz odgłosy walki.  
"Wygląda na to, że drugi tunel też łączył się z tym miejscem." - stwierdził Alakazam, zgadując że to Strażnicy Pokemon natknęli się na uciekających bandytów.  
- No dobra, ale co teraz? Gonimy ich? - zapytała Clair, gdy mijaliśmy pomieszczenie będące czymś w rodzaju centrum badawczego, gdyż pod jego ścianą znajdowała się aparatura chemiczna, zaś z boku stał komputer, na którego ekranie widać było pasek informujący o kasowaniu danych.  
- Szybcy są. Uruchomili programy do czyszczenia pamięci. - mruknęła Defi wchodząc do środka, a zająwszy miejsce przed urządzeniem, zaczęła szybko klikać klawisze klawiatury.  
- Hm? A co z nami? - zapytałem niepewnie.  
"Strażnicy walczą... Większość uciekających da się powstrzymać... Ktoś nadchodzi... Nasz człowiek..." - analizował sytuację Xatu. Faktycznie chwilę później zjawił się jeden ze Strażników Pokemon.  
- Jak tam sytuacja? Potrzebujecie wsparcia? - zapytała Karen.  
- Na razie nie. Chciałem sprawdzić co z wami, bo też mieliście ponoć jakąś potyczkę. - odparł mężczyzna w zielonym uniformie.  
- A owszem, trzech poobijanych i nieprzytomnych z Pokemonami. Tunelem do końca i się na nich natkniesz. - wyjaśniła trenerka, teraz podobnie jak my przyglądając się wyczynom Liderki.  
- Tak, wiem co robię, trochę się na elektronice znam, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia... - wymruczała Defi, cały czas wciskając szybko guziki na klawiaturze. Na monitorze zaś zniknął już pasek informujący o kasowaniu danych, teraz pojawiały się cyfry i litery, zapewne jakiś program, którego zbytnio nie mogłem zrozumieć.  
- Szukasz informacji nim całkiem je usuną. - zrozumiał Max.  
- Taaa... I chyba trochę się udało. - odparła Liderka, gdyż teraz na ekranie pojawiły się informacje o laboratoriach "Targowicy".  
- Cztery bazy badawcze. No tak, zgodziłoby się. - pokiwała głową Clair, gdy tymczasem strażnik widząc, że jesteśmy zajęci, wypuścił do pomocy Hitmonchana i udał się z nim do pokonanych przez nas mężczyzn.  
- Tarnobrzeg, gdzie porządki zrobił Nidoking, potem jezioro Wigry...- zaczęła wyliczać Karen.  
- Dalej Warszawa, no i tu mamy czwartą i ostatnia bazę. - podsumowałem.  
- Jest tam coś jeszcze? - zapytała z nadzieją Clair.  
- Trzy fazy eksperymentów. - odparła Defi, nadal przeszukując pozostałości baz danych, w celu uzyskania informacji.  
- No tak, to już wiemy od afery w Warszawie, tam jeden ze strażników o tym wspominał. – przypomniał Max.  
- Hmm... A Witt mówił, że ich Tyranitar był jednym z najlepszych wyników eksperymentów pierwszej fazy. - zauważyła Clair.  
- Oho, chyba o czymś nie wiem. - mruknęła cicho Karen, gdyż faktycznie o naszej przygodzie z "Piękną Młodzieżą" nie wspominaliśmy, więc mogła nie kojarzyć o czym teraz mówimy.  
- W skrócie, eksperymenty "Targowicy" mają trzy fazy i z tego co wiemy pierwsza polega na ulepszeniu Pokemonów. Zwiększają im siłę, szybkość, wytrzymałość i tak dalej. - zacząłem wyjaśnienia.  
- Właśnie takie Pokemony pokonaliśmy chwilę temu. - uzupełnił Max.  
- Aha, czyli teoretycznie są to Poki, które nawet zwykłym treningiem dałoby radę po dłuższym czasie doprowadzić do takiego stanu. - pokiwała głową blondwłosa trenerka.  
- Tak, chociaż i tutaj zdarzały się wypadki i agresywność wśród stworków, lecz nie na taką skalę jak z Dark Pokami. – powiedziałem, pamiętając aferę z dzikim Vigorothem.  
- A Dark Pokemony byłyby drugą faza z tego wynika. - kontynuował wyliczankę Max.  
- Tak, tylko że mają kłopoty z panowaniem nad nimi. Są zbyt agresywne i trudne do trenowania. Chyba, że tak jak z pierwszą fazą tak i tu zdołali ten problem rozwiązać. – przypomniałem.  
- Hmm... Witt wspomniał, że eksperymenty "Targowicy" są na ukończeniu... Oczywiście mógł tak tylko sobie gadać, żeby się odgrażać, ale... - zastanawiała się cicho Clair.  
- Najważniejsze pytanie, skoro pierwsza faza to ulepszone Pokemony, a druga to Dark Poki, czyli mieszanina typów naturalnie nie występujących, to co chcieli osiągnąć trzecią fazą? - zapytałem poważnie zaniepokojony.  
- Chyba wiem i nie sądzę, aby to się wam spodobało. - usłyszałem odpowiedź Defi, która wyświetliła na monitorze dokument pełen analiz i wzorów. Podeszliśmy do niej, aby lepiej widzieć to co znalazła. Wprawdzie z samego tekstu niewiele mogłem zrozumieć, gdyż ani na chemii, ani na genetyce zbytnio się nie znałem, ale duże czarne litery znajdujące się na górze dokumentu i będące jego tytułem nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, o czym on jest. Z niepokojem, a właściwie nawet lekkim przerażeniem przeczytałem cicho złowieszczy napis:  
- "Projekt: Dark Lugia"...


	153. Dark Lugia

ODCINEK 153: "DARK LUGIA."

- No chyba sobie żartujecie. - wyszeptała Clair, równie zaniepokojona co ja, a może nawet bardziej.  
- Niestety wygląda na to, że to naprawdę jest tym, na co wygląda. - powiedziała cicho Karen, uważnie oglądając dokument wyświetlony na monitorze komputera.  
- I z tego co tu widzę, łatwo im nie szło. Jest tego więcej? - zapytał Max.  
- To zależy, większość tego została już zniszczona, te kilka kartek zdołałam ocalić. - odparła Defi, klikaniem zmieniając dokumenty wyświetlane na ekranie. Dostrzegliśmy tam poza wzorami i opisami także zdjęcia i rysunki pękatego Pokemona, o długiej szyi, krótkich nogach, silnych przednich łapach i wąskich, ostro zakończonych, skrzydłach. Były też podpisy LTS 1, LTS 2, LTS 8, zapewne kodowe numery poszczególnych eksperymentów.  
- No świetnie, psychole robią sobie Legendarnego Pokemona. I nawet fakt, że toto niezbyt przypomina Lugię nie jest dla mnie pocieszeniem. - wymruczała Clair.  
- Dobra, skoro to są laboratoria, to chyba gdzieś te Dark Pokemony są tworzone, więc... - zaczęła stanowczo Karen, gotowa do dalszego działania i ostatecznego powstrzymania "Targowicy".  
- Tak, chyba więcej nie zdołam z tego wycisnąć. I tak wyszło lepiej niż się spodziewałam, chociaż patrząc na informacje, nie powiem żeby było dobrze. - pokiwała głową Liderka wstając od komputera.  
Tymczasem strażnik wraz z Hitmonchanem obudzili pokonanych przez nas ludzi z "Targowicy" i teraz odprowadzali ich zapewne do reszty aresztantów, którzy byli gdzieś w pomieszczeniach przed nami.  
- Idziemy? - zapytał jeszcze Max, a w odpowiedzi Defi tylko skinęła głową i tak ruszyliśmy za strażnikiem i mężczyznami.  
- I tak wam się nie uda. - wymruczał jeden z nich.  
- Tak, tak, jak zwykle. Lepiej zacznijcie współpracować, to może niższy wymiar kary dostaniecie. - odparła znudzonym głosem Karen.  
Kilka minut później dotarliśmy do kolejnego sporego pomieszczenia, które zapewne było czymś w rodzaju centrum zarządzania, ze względu na znajdujące się tu liczne stoły i krzesła. Teraz zas siedzieli na nich aresztowani ludzie z "Targowicy", pilnowani przez strażników i ich Pokemony.  
- Sporawa banda. - pokiwała głową Clair na ten widok.  
- Wszyscy cali? Nikt nie został poważnie ranny? - zapytała tymczasem Defi widząc, że jeden ze strażników ma zabandażowane ramię, a drugi siedzi na krześle z obandażowaną kostką.  
- Na szczęście nie. Atak niemal z zaskoczenia, więc walki poszły szybko i sprawnie, chociaż nie bez kłopotów. No i zniszczyli większość danych przechowywanych w komputerach. Trzeba będzie jakiegoś eksperta od informatyki później sprowadzić, może coś zdoła jeszcze odzyskać. - zdał raport szef strażników.  
- Laboratoria? - zadała następne pytanie Liderka.  
- Korytarzem w lewo, nieciekawy widok. Jeden Dark Pokemon nas zaatakował, na szczęście zdołaliśmy go powstrzymać, nim narobił większych szkód. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
- Hmm... A szef? - zapytała niespodziewanie Clair.  
- Szef? - strażnik w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał o co chodzi, aby następnie drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie odpowiedzieć - Cóż, aresztanci nie chcą gadać, schwytane przez nich Pokemony są zbyt osłabione lub wystraszone, aby im zawracać głowę, ale faktycznie nikogo kto mógłby być dowódcą tego miejsca nie udało się znaleźć.  
- Niedobrze. - mruknęła Karen, zaś Xatu przestał latać po pomieszczeniu i wylądowawszy na ziemi zaczął mocno się skupiać.  
"Tak, szczegółowa analiza chyba faktycznie będzie potrzebna." - pokiwał głową Alakazam, dołączając do Poke-Ptaka, a gdy po chwili Sableye Defi zrobił to samo, nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak czekać na wynik analizy trzech Poków z Psycho-Mocami.  
- Zabezpieczajcie teren, starajcie zebrać jak najwięcej informacji, no i ekipę medyczną można wezwać, gdyż jak widzę sytuację zdołaliśmy opanować. Wprawdzie techniki uleczające Dark Pokemony nie są jeszcze w pełni skuteczne, ale robimy co możemy, aby cofnąć proces eksperymentów "Targowicy". - wydała polecenia Liderka.  
Max tymczasem przejrzał zawartość plecaka i wydobył kilka mikstur wzmacniających widząc, że analiza Pokemonów jest dla nich bardziej męcząca niż początkowo zakładaliśmy.  
- Te podziemia są o wiele większe niż myśleliśmy. - wyjaśnił strażnik, a po chwili drugi z nich przyniósł Liderce kartkę z czymś jakby planem tuneli i korytarzy.  
- Faktycznie spore toto, a niektóre wyjścia prowadza aż do gór. - zauważyła Karen, oglądając wraz z Defi plan.  
- Mam nadzieję, że jednak szefuńcio nie zdołał uciec. - powiedziała zaniepokojona Clair.  
- Kilkanaście osób skorzystało z zamieszania i faktycznie zwiało... Przepraszamy. - odparł z niepewną miną szef strażników.  
- Hej, nie macie za co przepraszać, to była dobra akcja i raczej nie było szans, na aresztowanie wszystkich, którzy się tu ukrywali. - odparła Defi, gdy nagle Xatu pisnął ostrzegawczo, zaś Alakazam omal nie upadł na ziemię.  
- Co się stało? - zapytałem.  
"Mamy go... A raczej coś... Nakryłem uciekającego mężczyznę... Chociaż uciekający raczej nie jest dobrym określeniem..." -zaczął wyjaśnienia żółty stworek.  
- Dobra Wąsacz, wytłumaczycie po drodze. Teraz chyba trzeba gnać w to miejsce, bo jeszcze zdoła uciec. - przerwała mu z zawziętą miną Clair.  
"Czekaj Wariatko... On już nie ucieka... Chyba jest ranny i... Coś tam jest poza nim, ale nie wiem co." - skończył tłumaczyć Alakazam, dochodząc w końcu do siebie, po oberwaniu dziwnym Psycho-Atakiem.  
- Oby to nie było to co myślę. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Dobra, wy zostajecie tutaj, zabezpieczacie ślady, pomagacie schwytanym Pokemonom, a aresztantów odprowadzacie na posterunek. - zaczęła wydawać polecenia Defi.  
- Chwileczkę, chce pani sama iść zmierzyć się z szefem "Targowicy"? - zapytał zaniepokojony dowódca strażników.  
- Nie sama, z wybitnymi trenerami i wierz mi, że jeśli nasze podejrzenia co do zagrożenia się potwierdzą, to lepiej żeby faktycznie zajęli się tym najlepsi z najlepszych. Bez urazy oczywiście. - odparła spokojnie Liderka wskazując na nas.  
- Taaa... "Najlepsi z najlepszych." - mruknęła jeszcze Clair, gdy strażnik pokiwał głową, jednak nadal nie wyglądał na do końca przekonanego.  
- No to powodzenia, jak coś to jesteśmy w kontakcie. - odparł na koniec.  
- No tak, czas na finałowe starcie. - westchnęła z przejęciem Karen.  
- Spokojnie, damy radę. – odparłem, przyczepiając jednocześnie do paska PokeBall ze Sneaselem tak, aby w razie czego być w stanie szybko wypuścić Pokemona.  
- Dobra drużyna, ruszamy! - wydała komendę Liderka, szybko kierując się w stronę wskazywaną przez Sableeye.  
Pomaszerowaliśmy za nią, Absol i Houndour węszyły intensywnie, Bellossom i Noctowl uważnie obserwowali otoczenie, zaś Psycho-Poki analizowały i wskazywały kierunek. Minęliśmy kilka zniszczonych komputerów, czy częściowo spalonych magazynów. "Targowica" zapewne jak zwykle starała się zacierać ślady, lecz szybka interwencja Strażników Pokemon sprawiła, że nie udało im się to do końca. Wreszcie główna część bazy została za nami, a my idąc tunelem coraz bardziej zbliżaliśmy się do celu i szefa przestępczej organizacji. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do dużego magazynu, czy raczej podziemnej hali magazynowej, gdyż pomieszczenie było szerokie na kilkanaście, a długie na ponad dwadzieścia metrów. Były tu poniszczone i porozbijane skrzynie z jednej strony i spore ich stosy z drugiej. Obok jednej z rozbitych skrzyń, oparty plecami o ścianę, siedział starszy mężczyzna i trzymając za krwawiący bok oddychał ciężko. Dostrzegłszy nas pokiwał z uznaniem głową i powiedział:  
- Jednak się wam udało... Moje gratulacje...  
- A ty coś za jeden? - zapytała wojowniczo Clair, powoli podchodząc do mężczyzny.  
- Uważajmy, to może być pułapka. - szepnęła cicho Karen.  
- Ja? Szymon Kossakowski, szef, czy raczej były szef "Targowicy"... - tu nasz rozmówca zaniósł się kaszlem, aby po chwili kontynuować - Ale spokojnie, wierzcie mi, że to jeszcze nie koniec...  
- Coś tu nie gra. - mruknął Max, uważnie rozglądając po pomieszczeniu.  
"Coś, to tu jest." - potwierdził nasze obawy Alakazam.  
- No dobrze, ale sam się chyba tak nie urządziłeś, co? Może wyjaśnisz nam parę rzeczy, a my postaramy się ci pomóc? - zapytała spokojnie Liderka, podchodząc do szefa "Targowicy".  
- Mnie już raczej nie można pomóc. Przeceniliśmy ją... Myślałem, że zdołam zapanować nad tym potworem, ale jednak... - mężczyzna znów przerwał kaszlnąwszy kilkakrotnie.  
- Kogo? Nad kim chciałeś zapanować? - zapytała spokojnie Defi, chociaż tak jak my domyślała się odpowiedzi.  
- LTS 12... Mówili że nie jest jeszcze gotowy i to nie to... Miał być wzorem na finałową wersję, ale...  
Nagły błysk przerwał słowa mężczyzny, a my zobaczyliśmy cienki biały promień, który przebił jego pierś, trafiając prosto w serce.  
- Co się... - Defi nie skończyła zadawać pytania i instynktownie odskoczyła, gdy drugi taki promień strzelił w miejsce, w którym sekundę wcześniej stała.  
- Tam, na górze! - krzyknęła Karen, wskazując na fioletowego stwora siedzącego na skrzyniach i obserwującego nas z gniewem w oczach. Miał może półtora metra wzrostu, pękaty tułów, dwie przednie łapy na chudych przedramionach zakończone ostrymi pazurami, zaś łapy tylne były krótkie i niemal niewidoczne. Do tego długi ogon i wąskie ostro zakończone skrzydła. Bardzo przypominał szkice i zdjęcia widziane w dokumentach znalezionych w komputerze "Targowicy" przez Liderkę, toteż nie mieliśmy wątpliwości.  
- Dark Lugia... - wyszeptała Clair obserwując stwora.  
- A konkretnie dwunasta jej wersja, jeśli rozumiem słowa szefa "Targowicy". – to mówiąc spojrzałem na mężczyznę i zapytałem - Co z nim?  
Po szybkim oglądzie i sprawdzeniu pulsu, aby mieć pewność, Defi pokręciła tylko przecząco głową. Zresztą dziura w klatce piersiowej była wystarczającym dowodem, aby wiedzieć, że przywódca przestępczej organizacji zginał od czegoś, co sam pomógł stworzyć. Niestety oznaczało to również, że nasza przeciwniczka nie ma zbyt przyjaznych zamiarów i zapewne najchętniej zmasakrowałaby nas jak najszybciej.  
- Znowu strzela! - ostrzegł nas Max i teraz zdecydowaliśmy, że lepiej cofnąć się do tunelu, którym przyszliśmy, niestety...  
- Uwaga! – Clair, ciągle obserwując stwora, zdołała w ostatniej chwili uprzedzić nas przed dużym białym płomieniem, wystrzelonym przez Pokemona. Właściwe nie tyle był to płomień, co chmura śniegu obecnie trafiająca w tunel i blokująca go skutecznie.  
- W takim razie trzeba walczyć. - stwierdziła Karen, gdy jej Xatu dokonawszy analizy zaczął zdawać raport:  
"Nigdy czegoś takiego nie spotkałem... To jest... To nie jest Pokemon..."  
- Toriś? - zapytała cicho Clair, a ja rozumiejąc o co chodzi, postanowiłem zaryzykować i spróbować nawiązać więź z Dark Lugią. Niestety wynik był bardziej niepokojący niż mogłem się spodziewać. Wyczułem jedynie zło, gniew i frustrację stwora, a także chęć niszczenia wszystkiego i wszystkich. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się z czymś takim i wiedziałem, że mamy kłopoty.  
- Możemy pogadać? - zapytała spokojnie Defi, lecz jedyne co osiągnęła, to kolejny biały promień, który z trudem został skontrowany przez Ognisty Strumień Houndouera. Dark Lugia widząc to sfrunęła ze skrzyń i lecąc tuż nad ziemią wystrzeliła strumień wody tak silny, że niemal zmiótł pod ścianę czarnego Pokemona.  
- Absol Rozcinanie. - poleciła Clair, chcąc skorzystać z okazji.  
- Promień Słoneczny. - Max również wydał komendę Bellossomowi.  
Nie byłem do końca przekonany, czy coś takiego zda jakikolwiek efekt, jednak poleciłem Noctowlowi włączyć się do wspólnego ataku i teraz Absol uderzył mocno pazurami, zaś Bellossom poprawił z drugiej strony biało-żółtym promieniem. Fioletowy stwór skrzeknął gniewnie i machnął mocno skrzydłami, odpychając jednocześnie oba atakujące go Pokemony, po czym oberwał od atakującej go Poke-Sowy. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, aby zbytnio się tym przejął, gdyż znów wzbił się w powietrze i teraz zaczął strzelać małymi czarnymi pociskami, prawdopodobnie Kulami Cienia.  
- To nic nie da. Dark Poki są zbyt silne dla zwykłych stworków, nawet tak dobrze wytrenowanych jak nasze. - stwierdziła Karen, sięgając po PokeBall z narysowaną na nim czarną gwiazdką. Zrozumiałem co zamierza i kogo wybierze do walki.  
- No tak, Dark Pokemona tylko inny Dark Pokemon może pokonać. - pokiwałem głową, odczepiając PokeBall ze Sneaselem.  
- Wszyscy na bok i nie przeszkadzamy. Oby wam się udało. - powiedziała jeszcze Clair, stając pod ścianą z osłabionym Absolem przy nodze. Defi zawróciła mocno poranionego Houndoura, a po chwili namysłu zrobiła to samo z Sableye. Max musiał również zawrócić Bellososma, gdyż jedno machnięcie skrzydłami Dark Lugii wystarczyło, aby roślinny Pok mocno oberwał. Xatu Karen teleportował się do PokeBalla, zaś Alakazam również się nad tym zastanawiał, ale ostateczne stanął obok Maxa i Noctowla, aby obserwować walkę, jaka za chwilę miała się rozpocząć.  
- Dark Lugia, to my jesteśmy twoimi przeciwnikami! – krzyknąłem, wypuszczając Senasela.  
- Właśnie, może jednak zechcesz się uspokoić i z nami porozmawiać? - zapytała jeszcze z nadzieją Karen, gdy pojawił się przed nią Nidoking.  
Dark Poki rozejrzały się zdziwione miejscem, w którym je wezwaliśmy, a gdy dostrzegły fioletowego stwora zrozumiały, co się dzieje i teraz głośnymi warknięciami starały porozumieć z naszą przeciwniczką. Niestety jedynym efektem jaki uzyskały, był kolejny promień wystrzelony w ich kierunku.  
- Nie ma wyjścia. Trzeba będzie walczyć. – westchnąłem, nie będąc pewnym czy damy radę pokonać stwora, który jakkolwiek nie patrzeć był Legendarnym Dark Pokemonem.  
- Wspieranie i wzajemne osłanianie, nie wiemy jakie typy ma przeciwnik, o ile w ogóle jakieś ma, więc trzeba atakować tym co mamy najsilniejsze. - Karen profesjonalnie podeszła do pojedynku, szybko analizując sytuację i ustalając plan.  
Fioletowy stwór tymczasem znów zatoczył koło pod dachem magazynu a następnie zaczął strzelać lodowymi kulami i jednocześnie wypuszczać chmury śniegu.  
- Robi Zamieć, w takim razie Ognisty Strumień. - poleciła swemu podopiecznemu Karen.  
- Zwinność i Piorunująca Fala. Wprawdzie nie wiem czy to zadziała, ale... - zdecydowałem, gdyż Sneasel naturalnie będąc w połowie Lodowym Pokiem nie musiał się przejmować efektami tworzącej się powoi śnieżycy.  
Szary stworek zalśnił i wyskoczywszy w górę zaczął strzelać w Dark Lugię wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Nidoking tymczasem, stosując silny ognisty atak, całkiem nieźle kontrował wytwarzaną obecnie Zamieć. Przeciwniczka widząc co się dzieje, szybko zmieniła strategię i zamiast śniegu zaczęła lać z pyska mnóstwo wody, jednocześnie tworząc w łapach białą kulę, która przekształcona w HyperPromień została wystrzelona w atakującego Sneasela. Na szczęście mój podopieczny zdołał jej uniknąć, lecz po pierwszym wystrzale nastąpił drugi i ten trzeba już było sparować Ochroną, co udało się z trudem.  
- Burza Piaskowa. - zareagowała szybko na zmianę ataków Karen i teraz woda zaczęła być blokowana przez piach.  
- Na dystans raczej nie damy rady, trzeba dążyć do bezpośredniego starcia. - stwierdziłem, gdy Sneasel trzeci z HyperPromieni skontrował Lodowym.  
- Dobra, twój Dark jakie ma typy poza standardowymi? - zapytała szybko Karen.  
- Pływa, więc Woda z pewnością, do tego Roślina i Elektro, ale nie wiem w jakim stopniu. – odparłem, gdy tymczasem Sneasel widząc, że Nidoking zaczyna mieć problem z ciągłym kontrowaniem wodnego ataku, wsparł go strzelając Iskrami w fale wody i sprawiając, że płynący po niej prąd poraził nieco Dark Lugię.  
- U mnie Ogień w pełni, poza tym Ciemność i Stal częściowo. Niedobrze, że przeciwnik lata... Żelazna Osłona! - ostatnie polecenie dziewczyna niemal wykrzyknęła, gdyż teraz Dark Lugia wyraźnie poirytowana słabą efektywnością ataków, wstrzymała strumień wody i zaczęła strzelać na przemian Lodowym Promieniem i HyperPromieniem, jeden z paszczy, drugi z kuli tworzonej miedzy łapami, więc finalnie wyglądało to jak dwa ataki przeprowadzane jednocześnie. Nidoking faktycznie oberwał jednym z promieni, na szczęście zwiększenie defensywy pomogło mu bez większych kłopotów przetrwać atak, a przed kolejnym zdołał wykonać unik.  
- Trzeba ściągnąć go na ziemie. - stwierdziła cicho Karen, niestety przeciwniczka słysząc to znów wzbiła się niemal pod dach hali i kontynuowała ostrzał.  
- Ma jakieś Psycho-Moce, zresztą dlatego potraktowała nasze Poki atakiem, gdy ją wyczuły. Nie damy rady ustalić planu tak, żeby się nie dowiedziała. Nawet jak typowo nie czyta w umyśle, to i tak szept usłyszy. - stwierdziłem, gdy tymczasem Sneasel kolejny raz skoczył w górę w nadziei na dopadnięcie latającego Pokemona, lecz tak jak poprzednio nic mu to nie dało, a dodatkowo musiał zastosować Dzikie Pnącza, którymi schwycił stojące w pobliżu skrzynie i szybkim podciągnięciem się zdołał uniknąć kolejnych promieni. Tymczasem Nidoking zionął kolejny raz ogniem, mając nadzieję, że przeciwniczka jest zbyt zajęta starciem ze Sneaselem i może da radę ją zaskoczyć. Niestety nic z tego nie wyszło, gdyż atak został skontrowany strumieniem wody, po którym znów nastąpił ostrzał promieniami.  
- Jeśli ona ma taką siłę jak Legendarne Pokemony, to na przetrzymanie nie mamy szans. – mruknąłem, pamiętając z jaką łatwością Suicune dawał sobie radę z Dark Gyaradosem nad jeziorem Wigry.  
- No ale co teraz? Jestem otwarta na wszelkie pomysły. - odparła Karen, aby następnie polecić - Wstrzymaj się z atakiem ofensywnym i skup na obronie, trzeba oszczędzać siły.  
- Taaa... - szepnąłem intensywnie myśląc. Potrzebny był pomysł, widziałem jak chwilę wcześniej Sneasel dzięki Dzikim Pnączom dokonał uniku, pamiętałem jak z ich pomocą utrzymał się na grzbiecie Charizarda podczas pomocy prawdziwej Lugii w starciu z Suicunem. Wiedziałem już co zrobić, ale wiedziałem też, że na głos planu nie mogę wypowiedzieć, gdyż przeciwniczka zdoła usłyszeć nawet szept i zapewne domyśli się co planuję. W myślach na szczęście nie czytała, zapewne dzięki Absolowi, który mimo wszystko jakieś tam zakłócenia powodował, no i Sneasel również naturalnie był w połowie Ciemniakiem, a skoro tak...  
- W sumie sytuacja na to pozwala. - mruknąłem cicho zamykając oczy, aby po chwili nawiązać wieź z Dark Sneaselem. Odczułem zaniepokojenie stworka, które szybko zmieniło się w spokój, gdy zrozumiał co się dzieje. Wprawdzie nigdy wcześniej nie nawiązywałem z nim Splotu, lecz trenując z innymi podopiecznymi nabrałem dość wprawy, aby dokonać tego bez kłopotu. Teraz jednak czułem się nieco dziwnie, gdyż Sneasel był mimo wszystko Dark Pokemonem i wyróżniał się od reszty mojej drużyny. Niemal czułem długie szpony na rękach, ale też czułem liczne blizny na ciele i lekki chaos w głowie, który po chwili udało mi się opanować, energicznie nią potrząsając i mrugając oczami parokrotnie.  
- Tori, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała zaniepokojona Karen, a ja tylko pokiwałem głową, nie mogąc się dekoncentrować. Gdy już przyzwyczaiłem się do więzi ze Sneaselem, trzeba było przystąpić do działania. Ruszyłem wraz z Pokemonem szybko w stronę Nidokinga, skoczyliśmy w górę, a krótkie warknięcie stworka było sygnałem dla Pokemona, aby ten mocnym uderzeniem wybił nas wysoko w powietrze. Tym razem, w odróżnieniu od mej walki z Dragonitem, już tak nie wymachiwałem rękami i nie skakałem jak wtedy, a kontrola przychodziła mi o wiele lepiej. Dark Lugia widząc szybko zbliżającego się przeciwnika zdołała wykonać unik i chwilowo wstrzymała się nawet z ostrzałem nieco zaskoczona, a może zainteresowana, co też planujemy. Spodziewałem się tego i teraz szybko machnąłem dłonią, a Sneasel wypuścił Dzikie Pnącza, które trafiły przeciwniczkę i zaczęły ją oplatać. Stwór ryknął wściekle i zaczął ziać ogniem w nadziei na spalenie krępujących go zielonych pędów, lecz było już za późno. Sneasel, z pomocą pnączy, wylądował na grzbiecie stwora i oplatając go coraz bardziej dodatkowo stosował raz za razem Piorunującą Falę.  
- Dobra robota, teraz nasza kolej. - zdecydowała Karen, widząc jak pnącza utrudniają Dark Lugii machanie skrzydłami i teraz stwór walcząc wściekle powoli spada na ziemię.  
- Żelazny Ogon i Metalowy Szpon, ale uważaj na Sneasela. - poleciła trenerka, gdy Dark Lugia wylądowała na ziemi, nadal walcząc z pętami. Machała łapami, strzelała iskrami i zionęła ogniem, jednak siedzący na jej grzbiecie szary stworek unikał większości tych ataków. Niestety nie wszystkich, gdyż było ich zbyt dużo, więc co jakiś czas czułem lekki ból, czy też pieczenie, gdy Pok obrywał, jednak czułem też, że ma jeszcze dość sił na utrzymanie się na miejscu. Nidoking na szczęście szybko dołączył do walki i teraz uderzając raz za razem fioletowego stwora sprawił, że ten musiał skupić się na walce z dwoma przeciwnikami.  
"Teraz to i my moglibyśmy się dołączyć." - zasugerował Alakazam, obserwując pojedynek.  
- No tak, nasze najsilniejsze Pokemony może by coś zdziałały, może nie. W końcu co Dark Poki to Dark Poki. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- A Toriś czaruje, oby nic mu się nie stało. - szepnęła przejęta Clair.  
Na szczęście sytuacja faktycznie była pod kontrolą. Sneasel słabł od walki, lecz Dark Lugia słabła o wiele bardziej, nie będąc w stanie efektywnie kontratakować, opleciona zielonymi pędami obrywała raz za razem od silnych stalowych ataków Nidokinga. W końcu zaskrzeczała głośno i mocnym szarpnięciem niemal rozerwała krępujące ją pnącza i strąciła z grzbietu szarego stworka.  
- Teraz! - krzyknąłem w tym samym momencie co Karen. Jednak ataki o jakich myśleliśmy były nieco inne, bowiem Nidoking wystrzelił potężny HyperPromień, zaś Sneasel spadając z grzbietu przeciwniczki potraktował ją Lodowym Promieniem. Efekt jednak był wystarczający, gdyż oba taki trafiły w mocno osłabionego stwora i odepchnęły o dobre kilka metrów sprawiając, że Dark Lugia uderzyła w stojące nieopodal skrzynie.  
- Poddajesz się? - zapytała spokojnie Karen, jednak fioletowy stwór tylko zaśmiał się kpiąco, znów starał wzlecieć w górę, lecz tym razem nie był już w stanie, straciwszy zbyt wiele sił w starciu z dwoma Dark Pokemonami. Widząc to znów skrzeknął, a ja dzięki Splotowi poczułem...  
"Zwiewamy!" - niemal krzyknął Alakazam.  
Łatwo mówić, trudniej zrobić, gdyż śniegowa ściana nadal blokowała wyjście. Na szczęście Nidoking miał jeszcze sporo sił i teraz zastosowawszy Ognisty Strumień zdołał szybko ją stopić. Dark Lugia leżała pokonana na ziemi i śmiała się skrzecząco. Jednocześnie jej ciało zaczynało coraz bardziej świecić. Domyślałem się już co zamierza, nawet Splot nie był do tego potrzebny, zresztą przerwałem już połączenie i teraz nieco zamroczony po kontakcie z umysłem Dark Poka, powoli ruszyłem w stronę tunelu.  
- Toriś dasz radę? - zapytała Clair, szybko stając obok mnie.  
- Jasne, dzięki. Po prostu trzeba chwili, aby dojść do siebie po czymś takim. - odparłem cicho potrząsając energicznie głową, w nadziei na ustanie szumu w uszach. Karen przyglądała się nam zaciekawiona, ale ostatecznie o nic nie zapytała, zresztą teraz nie było czasu na tłumaczenia, bowiem mając wolną drogę ucieczki ruszyliśmy szybko z powrotem do głównej części laboratoriów "Targowicy". Defi prowadziła, za nią Max z Absolem i Noctowlem. Ja i Clair obok mnie, pilnując abym nie stracił równowagi, na szczęście szybko wracały mi siły i po kilku chwilach efekty uboczne stosowania Splotu z ark Pokiem zniknęły niemal całkowicie. Karen zamykała nasz pochód, upewniając się, że nikogo w mijanych tunelach nie ma. Alakazam przezornie wteleportował się do PokeBalla, jak zwykł mawiać "Nie chciał nas spowalniać".  
- Co się dzieje? Znaleźliście go? - zapytał szef Strażników Pokemon, gdy wróciliśmy do centrum bazy.  
- Tak, a dodatkowo wkurzyliśmy pewnego przesadnie silnego stworka, który za chwilę może... - odpowiedź Liderki zagłuszył odległy wybuch, uświadamiający nas, że Dark Lugia właśnie dokonała dosłownie samobójczego ataku.  
- Ściany wytrzymają? - zapytała jeszcze Clair, gdy chwilę później doszła do nas fala uderzeniowa i odgłos walących się odległych tuneli. Ściany, podłoga i sufit się zatrzęsły, ale na razie wyglądało na to, że nie grozi nam spadnięcie sufitu na głowę.  
- Dobra, ewakuujemy się stąd. Zabierzcie kilka w miarę sprawnych komputerów, ranne Poki zawróćcie do PokeBalli. Konstrukcja naruszona, więc lepiej nie ryzykować. - zdecydował szybko szef strażników, gdy kurz i pył wywołany przejściem fali opadł.  
- Tak, nie ma na co czekać. - pokiwał głową Max wskazując na sufit, na którym pojawiło się sporawe pękniecie, wywołane wybuchem.  
Ewakuacja na szczęście przebiegła szybko i sprawnie. Aresztowani ludzie z "Targowicy" wiedzieli, że sytuacja jest poważna, a co za tym idzie nie zamierzali sprawiać kłopotów. Pokemony też udało się wyprowadzić na powierzchnię, a gdy godzinę później baza organizacji coraz bardziej zaczynała się zawalać, nikogo już w niej nie było.  
- No to chyba po wszystkim. - stwierdziła Karen, gdy w okolicach południa siedzieliśmy w Punkcie Medycznym wraz z kilkoma strażnikami i oddaliśmy nasze Pokemony na wyleczenie i przegląd po całej tej aferze.  
- Tak, zastanawiam się co teraz z naszymi Dark Pokami. - powiedziałem.  
- No cóż, Nidoking przyznał, że na razie chce mi nadal towarzyszyć. Nazwał to przeczuciem, czy coś, w każdym razie uważa, że może się jeszcze przydać. - odparła blondwłosa trenerka.  
- To zupełnie jak Sneasel. - pokiwałem głową.  
Dark Pokemony zwykle do Punktu Medycznego nie trafiały, aby nie ryzykować niepotrzebnego zainteresowania nimi, lecz teraz, jako że i tak wszyscy wiedzieli co się stało i jak wielka bitwa miała miejsce na północy Wałbrzycha, bez przeszkód oddaliśmy je na zasłużony odpoczynek. Zresztą Defi rozwiała wszelkie wątpliwości i szczegółowo poinstruowała, który stworek do kogo należy i komu ma zostać zwrócony po wyleczeniu.  
- No to teraz chyba czas na coś normalniejszego, no nie? - zapytała Clair, uśmiechając przy tym.  
- Taaa... Walka o odznakę, ale to jutro, bo dzisiaj Liderka jest zbyt zajęta papierkową robotą i porządkami po całej tej aferze. – pokiwałem głową, jednocześnie domyślając się, co za moment będzie miało miejsce.  
- Czyli jeśli dobrze liczę, to Karen ma teraz piętnaście odznak, czy tak? - zapytała dziewczyna z niewinną miną.  
- Piętnaście? No nie wiem jak liczysz, ale tak po prawdzie, to się o jedną pomyliłaś. - odparła trenerka, mrugając do mnie porozumiewawczo.  
- Tori, bądź dzielny. - szepnął dodatkowo rozbawiony Max.  
- No nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że zwolniłaś tempo? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair, a ja wzdychając odparłem za Karen:  
- Ma szesnaście.  
Blondwłosa trenerka, starając z całych sił zachować powagę, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Clair, pokiwała głową i wyjaśniła:  
- Zjawiłam się tu przed pięcioma dniami, stoczyłam walkę z Defi i zdobyłam odznakę. Potem chciałam pozwiedzać nieco okolicę i tak natrafiłam na tunele pod zamkiem. Ale hej, przecież jakby nie "Targowica", to Tori teraz też byłby po pojedynku i miałby piętnaście odznak, a więc twój rachunek by się zgadzał prawda?  
- No niby... - mruknęła Clair i kręcąc krytycznie głową spoglądała na mnie z dezaprobatą.  
- No co? - mruknąłem cicho, doskonale wiedząc o co dziewczynie chodzi.  
- To których odznak ci brakuje? - zapytał Max.  
- Wiatru i Mocy. Wspominałam ostatnio, że z bracholem walczyć nie będę, zaś co do Lidera Kraka... Cóż, do finałów zostały dwa miesiące z kawałkiem, więc myślę, że teraz udam się w góry na trening podobny do waszego, a na jakieś dwa, lub trzy tygodnie przed finałami stoczę pojedynek ze Smokami i dzięki temu dowiem się, co jeszcze ewentualnie mogę poprawić, a co już jest na wystarczającym poziomie, aby Finały Ligi Pokemon wygrać. - odparła trenerka uśmiechając na koniec.  
- Ekhm... To ja mam je wygrać. - przypomniałem.  
- Się przekonamy. – usłyszałem odpowiedź rozbawionej rywalki.  
Popołudnie minęło nam na opowieściach naszych przygód, czekaniu na wyniki analizy ocalonych z bazy "Targowicy" komputerów i upewnieniu się, że to faktycznie jest koniec, a zła organizacja została rozbita. Nie wiadomo było wprawdzie do końca co z tymi, którzy uciekli z bazy podczas nalotu strażników, lecz nawet gdyby się gdzieś uchowali i znów zgromadzili, to po utracie laboratoriów, śmierci ich głównego przywódcy, oraz aresztowaniu pozostałych wątpliwe było, aby nadal mogli coś zdziałać. Wieczorem udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek do Punktu Medycznego, rankiem zaś Karen miała ruszać w drogę na górski trening, a ja na stadion walczyć o piętnastą odznakę. Dziewczyna kategorycznie odmówiła zajęcia miejsca obok Maxa i Clair na widowni jako kibic, wszak "jesteśmy rywalami" jak mi przypominała wielokrotnie. I niestety była to prawda. Następne nasze spotkanie będzie miało miejsce zapewne dopiero na Finałach Ligi Pokemon, a tedy... Cóż, wtedy wreszcie ostatecznie będziemy mogli się przekonać, które z nas zasługuje na tytuł Największego Mistrza Pokemon na Świecie.


	154. Piętnasta odznaka

ODCINEK 154: PIĘTNASTA ODZNAKA.

Finałowe starcie z "Targowicą" zakończyło się niemal stuprocentowym zwycięstwem. Wprawdzie kilkanaście osób zdołało umknąć, lecz ich baza i laboratoria, z podziemi znajdujących się pod zamkiem Książ, uległy całkowitemu zniszczeniu. Noc spędziliśmy w Punkcie Medycznym, na w pełni zasłużonym odpoczynku, zaś rankiem zebraliśmy się przed ratuszem miejskim, obok sporej fontanny i piętrowego budynku pomalowanego na ciemnoszary kolor, będącego tutejszym stadionem. Liderka już na nas czekała, chociaż dyskretne ziewnięcia mówiły nam, że noc też musiała mieć pracowitą.  
- Dzień dobry trenerom i przyszłym mistrzom. - usłyszeliśmy na powitanie.  
- Tak Defi, również miło cię widzieć, chociaż ja to niestety jedynie pożegnać się chciałam - oznajmiła Karen, która tak jak my noc spędziła w Punkcie Medycznym.  
- Hm? A to pojedynku Torisia nie będziesz oglądać? Nawet nie wiesz, jaka to fajna zabawa. - powiedziała Clair z niewinną miną.  
- Taaa... Okrzyki i komentowanie wszystkiego co robię. Coś pięknego. - wymruczałem wzdychając.  
- Niestety jesteśmy rywalami, jak sama wczoraj zauważyłaś, więc lepiej żebym nie podpatrywała technik i strategii osoby, z którą być może będzie mi dane walczyć w Finałach Ligi Pokemon. - odparła Karen uśmiechając się i mrugając do mnie porozumiewawczo.  
- Czyli teraz ruszasz w góry? - zapytał Max, pamiętając naszą wczorajszą rozmowę.  
- Dokładnie. Na razie na południe i pewnie przez Sudety dotrę do Karpat. Będzie fajnie. - wyjaśniła radośnie trenerka.  
- Szesnaście odznak, potem trening i przed finałami pomęczysz jeszcze starego Kraka. - pokiwała głową Defi, aby na koniec westchnąć i oznajmić smutno - No to chyba będę się musiała z rekordem pożegnać.  
- Hm? Z jakim rekordem? - zapytała zaciekawiona Clair.  
- No jak to, dalej tego nie wiesz? Główna zainteresowana Torisiową liczbą odznak, pierwsza fanka i tak dalej, a nie doczytała kto i kiedy najwięcej ich zdobył przez całą historię Finałów Ligi Pokemon? - pokręciła sceptycznie głową Karen.  
- Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty znowu zaczynasz prowokację? - zapytała groźnie dziewczyna, a stojący obok niej Absol warknął gniewnie i widać było, że wystarczy jedno słowo, a ta wariatka znowu będzie domagać się pojedynku z blondwłosą trenerką.  
- Dobra, dobra, zluzuj, teraz to ja mam walczyć o odznakę, pamiętasz? - powiedziałem uspokajająco. Max tymczasem, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, pospieszył z pomocą i zaczął wyjaśnienia:  
- Jak wiemy Tori jako pierwszy trener w historii zdobędzie wszystkie osiemnaście odznak Ligi Pokemon.  
- Ekhm... - chciałem coś powiedzieć, sprostować czy zaprotestować, w końcu nie było to jeszcze takie pewne, ale ostrzegawcze spojrzenie posłane mi przez Clair sprawiło, że się powstrzymałem.  
- No tak, to wiemy. Odznaki zdobywa się w okresie roku, od jednego finału do drugiego, przez co tak trudno wyrobić się w czasie. - pokiwała głową trenerka.  
- Tak, dodatkowo wielu trenerów kończy zbieractwo miesiąc czy dwa przed finałami i udaje na trening mniej lub bardziej wymagający, aby skupić się typowo na poprawie umiejętności swoich podopiecznych. - uzupełniła Karen.  
- Do wzięcia udziału wystarczy osiem odznak, ale wtedy dochodzą walki eliminacyjne, które trzeba wygrać, siedem lub sześć zazwyczaj. Im więcej odznak tym tych walk mniej, aż do trzech lub dwóch przy jedenastu lub dwunastu odznakach. - tłumaczył dalej chłopak.  
- Taaa... Potem jest pechowa trzynastka, a dalej czternaście, czyli to co ma Toriś i piętnaście, czyli to co będzie miał za chwilę. - oznajmiła Clair uśmiechając się.  
- Będzie, albo nie będzie. Podobno ta tutaj też jest zdolną Liderką. - wtrąciłem wskazując na przysłuchującą się naszej rozmowie Defi, która teraz dokończyła tłumaczenia:  
- Tak, nie daję zbyt wielu taryf ulgowych, zresztą czego się można spodziewać po osobie, która z szesnastoma odznakami przystąpiła bezpośrednio do finałów, a po czterech wygranych, od jednej ósmej do Wielkiego Finału, ostatecznie przyjęła główną nagrodę, czyli liderstwo tego tu obiektu. - i wskazała na szary budynek za nami.  
- Potem przemalowała go na widoczny kolor i miała kilka mniej lub bardziej interesujących sporów z Panem Poniatowskim. - uzupełnił dodatkowo Max.  
- Hej, tego nie musiałeś mówić. - skarciła go Liderka grożąc palcem.  
- Czyli siedemnastu odznak jeszcze nikt nie zdobył. - zrozumiała w końcu Clair.  
- Otóż to. Co roku trafia się kilka czternastek, czasem piętnastka, ale szesnaście było jedynie na finałach przed dwoma laty, no i teraz jest ten drugi raz, nawet jeśli z Krakiem walkę przegram. - pokiwała głową Karen.  
- Taaa... Ledwo się wyrobiłam, na typowy trening czasu za wiele nie zostało, no chyba żeby liczyć okres między pierwszą a drugą walką ze starym Krakiem. - wyjaśniła Defi.  
- Następna... Się zastanawiam czy ktokolwiek pokonał tego facia za pierwszym razem. - mruknęła Clair, pamiętając ile ja się musiałem namęczyć, aby wreszcie zdobyć Odznakę Mocy.  
- Dobra, czyli skoro wszystko jasne, to ja się żegnam, powodzenia życzę i do zobaczenia na finałach. - to mówiąc Karen uściskała wszystkich na pożegnanie i ruszyła powoli drogą na południe miasta. Wypuściła też Gligara, Pokemona towarzyszącego jej poza PokeBallem, który we wczorajszych pojedynkach nie brał udziału, gdyż zbyt oberwał w porannej bitwie dziewczyny ze zwiadowcami "Targowicy".  
- No tak, chyba czas na walkę o odznakę. - to mówiąc posłałem pytające spojrzenie Defi.  
- Tak, wprawdzie trochę nockę zarwałam, papierkowa robota między innymi, ale na porządny pojedynek zawsze jestem gotowa, zwłaszcza z Wielki Mistrzem Pokemon. - odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem.  
- Ha, do boju Toris! - zakrzyknęła dodatkowo Clair, widząc że znów chcę protestować, czy precyzować określenia Liderki. Oddalająca się Karen chyba nas usłyszała, gdyż dostrzegłem jak unosi jeszcze w górę dłoń z kciukiem wystawionym ku górze.  
- Tak Tori, masz Fan Klub. - zażartował Max i tak udaliśmy się w końcu na stadion wałbrzyski.  
Wnętrze było o wiele jaśniejsze od zewnętrznych murów, chociaż arena cała zbudowana została z czarnego i zapewne bardzo wytrzymałego kamienia. Sędzia już na nas czekał, a skłoniwszy na powitanie, zajął miejsce z boku pola bitwy, ja i Defi zaś ruszyliśmy na nasze miejsca na jego końcach.  
- A my na widownię. Właściwie jakie będą zasady? - zapytała jeszcze Clair, siadając na jednej z kilkunastu ławeczek ustawionych pod ścianą. Absol zajął miejsce obok niej, podobnie jak Max i towarzyszący mu Bellossom. Noctowla tym razem miałem w PokeBallu, jak zwykle przy pojedynkach o odznakę.  
- No właśnie, skoro o zasadach wspominamy... - powiedziała Defi z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
- Oho, coś specjalnego? Jestem gotów na propozycje. - odparłem z pewnością w głosie.  
- Pięć Pokemonów i wersja turowa, zawsze ciekawa jestem jak dobrymi strategami są walczący ze mną trenerzy, oraz jak dobrze sprawdza się u nich "instynkt trenerski". - mówiąc ostatnie słowa dziewczyna mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.  
- Czyżby... - szepnąłem cicho, mając dziwne przeczucie co do mającego się właśnie odbyć pojedynku, zaś głośno oznajmiłem:  
- W porządku. Wprawdzie ostatnio na takich zasadach za łatwego starcia nie miałem, ale co to za walka, która jest prosta.  
- W takim razie ustalone. Turowy pojedynek na pięć Pokemonów między trenerem Torim a Liderką Defi uważam za rozpoczęty. Pierwsza runda, zaczynajcie. - oznajmił uroczyście sędzia, a ja wypuściłem swego pierwszego Pokemona.  
- Leć w górę i postaraj się użyć Przewidywania.  
- Dokładnie o takim instynkcie mówiłam. Lot i Fala Szokowa. - pokiwała głową z uśmiechem Liderka.  
Zdecydowałem, że Pokemonem do pierwszego pojedynku będzie Noctowl, zaś przeciwnikiem okazał się Murkrow i tak pierwszą rundą stała się walka Poke-Ptaków.  
Noctowl wzbił się w powietrze, lecz Murkrow popędził tuż za nim. Wiedziałem, że jeśli przeciwnik trafi, to mogą być kłopoty, a skoro na Przewidywanie nie było czasu...  
- Zawracaj. - wydałem komendę, po której Pokemon zatrzymawszy się w powietrzu wykonał zwinny zwrot o 180 stopni i szybko mijając Murkowa, który był tuż za nim, chciał wylądować na arenie, a przynajmniej tak to miało wyglądać.  
- Dziobanie. - wydałem kolejną komendę, gdy mój podopieczny był tuż za przeciwnikiem, jednak Liderka nie dała się złapać na coś tak prostego:  
- Nocna Mgła i oddawaj mu tym samym.  
Murkrow szybko wypuścił niewielką czarną chmurę, która wisząc w powietrzu chwilowo zasłoniła walczące Pokemony. Słychać tylko było jak zaczęły się okładać wściekle dziobiąc jeden drugiego. Teoretycznie atak zastosowany przez Defi nie tylko ograniczał widoczność, ale dodatkowo ranił stworki, które znajdowały się w jego zasięgu, lecz praktycznie powinien być to atak typu Duch, więc na Noctowla będącego Normal-Lotem nie działał, ale...  
- Widzę Tori, że coś ci nie pasuje i się zastanawiasz. - zagadnęła z uśmiechem Liderka.  
- Zgaduję, że usprawniłaś ataki swoich Pokemonów. W końcu niektórzy uważają cię za "Najzdolniejszą Liderkę". - odarłem.  
- A ciebie za "Postrach Liderów", przez co mamy bardzo ciekawy pojedynek. - powiedziała Defi, aby następnie wyjaśnić - Owszem usprawniłam nieco moich podopiecznych, a konkretnie udało m się doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której to ataki mające teoretycznie typ Duch, w praktyce działają jak typ Ciemność, czyli krótko mówiąc tak, Nocna Mgła działa na twojego Pokemona.  
Pokiwałem głową rozumiejąc sytuację, oraz zdając sobie sprawę, że teraz to poziom pojedynku znacznie wzrósł:  
- Odbicie i wylatuj stamtąd. - zdecydowałem, gdyż lepiej było nie ryzykować starcia na przetrzymanie.  
- Fala Szokowa. Tak łatwo to nie będzie. - zareagowała szybko Liderka, uśmiechając na koniec.  
Jednak wbrew temu, czego się spodziewała, atak Murkrowa nie doszedł do skutku, czy raczej nie zadziałał dostatecznie dobrze, gdyż usłyszeliśmy wojownicze hukanie, po którym Poke-Sowa prawdopodobnie uderzyła mocno przeciwnika i wyleciała z ciemnej chmury.  
- Jednak przełamał, dobry jest. W takim razie Stalowy Wiatr. - pochwaliła mnie Defi, po czym wydała następne polecenie, po którym jej podopieczny, unosząc się w powietrzu, zaczął mocno machać skrzydłami. Nocna Mgła szybko się rozwiała, zaś Noctowl początkowo chciał uniknąć ataku, jednak miał on zbyt duży obszar i po kilku sekundach mocne uderzenia wiatru sprawiły, że mój Pokemon zaczął mieć kłopoty z lataniem.  
- Hipnoza nie zadziała, bo Ciemniak, Osłona niewiele da... Dobra, Powietrzny Cios. - zadecydowałem po chwili namysłu.  
Trzeba było jakoś przerwać przeciwnikowi stosowanie silnego ataku obszarowego, a dzięki Powietrznemu Ciosowi Noctowl był w stanie zniwelować jego efekt, czyli utrudnienia w lataniu. Machając mocno skrzydłami, aby utrzymać prosty lot, wzbił się wysoko pod dach stadionu, zatrzymał na sekundę dokładnie namierzając przeciwnika, który teraz podmuchy wiatru skierował w górę, po czym z prędkością błyskawicy zaczął spadać na Murkrowa.  
- Unik. - powiedziała spokojnie Defi, jednak na to byłem przygotowany, gdyż spadająca Poke-Sowa skupiła się całkowicie na przeciwniku i gdy teraz Pokemon wstrzymał na moment atak, aby przesunąć się o metr w lewo, celem uniknięcia Powietrznego Ciosu, mój podopieczny zrobił dokładnie to samo i finalnie trafił przeciwnika.  
- Brawo Pierzak! - krzyknęła Clair, aby po chwili zapytać ze zdziwieniem - Ej, co jest?  
Trafiony Murkrow bowiem zniknął, zaś Noctowl właściwie przeleciał przez niego i teraz zwalniając lot machnięciem skrzydeł wylądował na arenie, rozglądając uważnie wokół.  
- Podwójna Drużyna. - zrozumiałem szybko, widząc że miejsce w którym zniknął mój przeciwnik jest teraz środkiem okręgu tworzonego przez osiem Murkrowów, latających nad areną i czekających na dalsze instrukcje.  
- I teraz atak obrotowy i Kule Cienia. - kontynuowała Liderka, jednocześnie uważnie mi się przyglądając.  
Wiedziała, teraz byłem pewny, że wiedziała o Splocie i o tym, że zorientuję się, który z Murkrowów jest prawdziwy. Cóż, wiedziałem to, jednak jako że obecnie Poke-Ptaki zaczęły latać w kółko i bombardować arenę pociskami, trudno było dostatecznie szybko wskazać Noctowlowi cel ataku. Z drugiej strony jednak, skoro kopi było tylko siedem, to właściwie co mnie powstrzymywało przed zwykłym atakiem?  
- Skup się, atakujemy frontalnie. - powiedziałem zachęcająco do Poke-Sowy, która w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwała głową i jak na razie jedynie unikając z większym lub mniejszym skutkiem Kul Cienia, teraz wzbiła się w górę, gotowa do ataku.  
- Powietrzny Cios najszybciej jak możesz. - zadecydowałem. Wiedziałem, że im bliżej przeciwników, tym mniejszy będzie ostrzał, gdyż Murkrow nie chciał ryzykować samemu niszczyć swych iluzji, jednak to co zrobił Noctowl było zaskakujące nawet dla mnie, bowiem zatrzymawszy się na moment w powietrzu i namierzywszy cel, błyskawicznie przeleciał przez okrąg tworzony przez przeciwników przecinając go i niszcząc dwie iluzje.  
- Fiuuu... To było naprawdę dobre, zwłaszcza po tych kilku pociskach, którymi oberwał. - pokiwała głową z uznaniem Liderka.  
Fakt, Noctowl na ile mógł, starał się unikać ataków przeciwnika, jednak przy takim zmasowaniu ostrzału niemożliwe było nie oberwanie żadną kulką. Wprawdzie wiele z nich okazywało się iluzjami i po trafieniu znikało nie czyniąc krzywdy, lecz zdarzały się też oryginały, których efektem było zarówno osłabianie jak i spowolnianie przeciwnika. Widać więc było, że gdy Noctowl wzbił się w powietrze, zrobił to nieco wolniej niż wcześniej, lecz zastosowany atak był szybki jak zwykle.  
- Czy to był Powietrzny Cios? - zapytała dla pewności Clair.  
- Owszem, ale w wersji "Klimka", czyli działający w każdym kierunku, a przynajmniej tak to wygląda. - pokiwał głową Max.  
Poke-Sowa tymczasem zatrzymawszy się nad wciąż krążącymi przeciwnikami, dokonała zwrotu o 180 stopni i ponowiła atak.  
- Hej, mimo wszystko poddać się nie zamierzam. Osłabiający Atak! - poleciła Liderka i gdy Noctowl rozbił trzecią kopię reszta przeciwników ruszyła na niego z zamiarem zadziobania.  
- Odbicie. - zareagowałem instynktownie.  
Założyłem bowiem, że atak iluzji nie zniszczy zielonkawej mgiełki, gdyż nie jest prawdziwy, niestety okazało się, że nie miałem racji i może faktycznie pierwszy cios fałszywego Murkrowa nic nie dał, jednak drugi i trzeci sprawiły, że technika zaczęła słabnąć.  
- Nie niszczy, ale zmniejsza skuteczność. -stwierdził Max, gdy prawdziwy Murkrow przebił się i uderzył mocno Noctowla dziobem w brzuch.  
- O ziemię go! - krzyknąłem natychmiast, mając nadzieję, że Poke-Sowa zrozumie mój nieco szalony pomysł. Noctowl zahukał wojowniczo i jednocześnie znów zastosował Powietrzny Cios, tyle że tym razem pionowo w dół. Murkrow nie zdołał uciec sprzed ciała przeciwnika i teraz niesiony siłą ataku coraz bardziej zbliżał się do ziemi. Kopie znikały jena po drugiej, a gdy ostatnia z nich się rozpłynęła, walczące Pokemony uderzyły o arenę.  
- Efekciarsko. - pochwaliła mnie Liderka, aby po chwili dodać - Ale jak widzę skutecznie.  
Noctowl bowiem zamortyzował uderzenie o ziemię lądując na Murkrowie, który odczuł je o wiele bardziej. Teraz Poke-Sowa zmęczona wprawdzie od Kul Cienia i Osłabiającego Ciosu, ale nadal gotowa na kontynuowanie pojedynku stała obok leżącego i mocno poobijanego przeciwnika.  
- Koniec pierwszej rundy. - powiedział sędzia, widząc że Murkrow nie jest w stanie kontynuować walki - Wygrywa trener Tori i obejmuje prowadzenie jeden do zera. Gotowi na kontynuację?  
Zawróciłem Pokemona, Defi uczyniła to samo ze swoim podopiecznym, a po chwili namysłu, z PokeBallami w rękach, byliśmy gotowi na ciąg dalszy.  
- Druga runda, start! - oznajmił krótko sędzia, a my wypuściliśmy nasze Pokemony.  
- Przewaga typów... Ale też roślina na roślinę. - pokiwała głową Liderka, aby następnie polecić - Proszki!  
Do walki wybrałem bowiem Brelooma, zaś przeciwnikiem okazał się ciemnoniebieski stworek z dużym czerwonym kwiatem na głowie, czyli Vileplume.  
- Trzeba działać szybko... Powietrzne Cięcie! - zdecydowałem.  
Vileplume machnął kilkakrotnie kwiatem, który miał na głowie i wyglądało na to, że wypuszcza z niego jednocześnie trujący, paraliżujący i usypiający proszek. Wytwarzać one zaczęły tak dużą chmurę, że faktycznie uniknięcie jej mogło być więcej niż kłopotliwe. Breloom wyskoczył więc wysoko w górę i wymierzywszy dokładnie, zamierzał spaść na przeciwnika i mocno go kopnąć.  
- Panie i panowie, czas na coś specjalnego. - oznajmiła z uśmiechem Defi, zaś jej Pokemon przestał wytwarzać proszki i obrał sobie za cel spadającego już z góry przeciwnika.  
- Promień Nocy. - oznajmiła dziewczyna uroczyście, a jej podopieczny ze środka kwiatu wystrzelił czarny promień, wprost w atakującego Brelooma. Niestety mój podopieczny był bez szans i uniku nie zdołał wykonać, więc atak trafiwszy w niego odrzucił go na bok i tym samym powstrzymał przed zastosowaniem Powietrznego Cięcia. Na szczęście szybko zrozumiałem, że atak ten jest typu Ciemność, więc Breloom jest na niego częściowo odporny, niestety nie ułatwiało to mojej sytuacji, gdyż natychmiast po zniwelowaniu zagorzenia przeciwnik wrócił do wytwarzania proszków, których chmura za chwilę pokryje całą arenę.  
- Hej no fajne i w ogóle, ale co to było? - zapytała zainteresowana Clair.  
- Promień Nocy, atak mego autorstwa, który najprościej mówiąc jest przeciwnością Promienia Słonecznego. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem Liderka.  
- No tak, Vileplume jest połączeniem Rośliny i Ciemności, więc nie dziwne, że coś takiego wykombinował. - zauważył Max.  
- Otóż to, słonecznego nie wykona ze względu na typ, więc trzeba było sobie jakoś radzić. - uzupełniła Defi, aby znów skupić się na pojedynku.  
Widząc co się dzieje i jak proszki opanowały całą arenę wiedziałem, że nie było innego wyjścia jak walka bezpośrednia i jak najszybsze powalenie przeciwnika. Trucizna już zadziałała, co do paraliżu nie byłem pewny no i sen również Brelooma nie dopadł, gdyż Pok tak jak ja rozumiejąc sytuację, ruszył szybko do ataku.  
- Mocny Cios i ładuj się cały czas. – poleciłem. Wiedziałem, że w walce z pół roślinnym stworkiem stosowanie Absorpcji mija się z celem, gdyż zadane nią obrażenia, a co za tym idzie podleczenie Pokemona będzie zbyt małe, aby miało istotny wpływ na wynik pojedynku. Trzeba więc było jak najszybciej powalić przeciwnika. Na szczęście Breloom był bardzo wytrzymałym stworkiem, a ze względu na typ Walki i liczne treningi, również bardzo silnym.  
- Bomby Szlamowe. - wydała komendę Liderka. Zapewne chciała sprawdzić, czy może już założyła, że mój podopieczny jest sparaliżowany i z unikami może mieć problem. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca, gdyż Breloom bez trudu uniknął kilku błotnych pocisków wystrzelonych w niego, a finalnie uderzył mocno przeciwnika, odrzucając go o kilka metrów.  
- Wytrzymały. Zobaczmy więc na ile wytrzymały. Toxik-Atak. - ostatnie słowo Defi wypowiedziała z wrednym uśmiechem, po którym przypomniałem sobie pierwsze wrażenie, jakie wywarła na mnie Liderka, gdy ją zobaczyłem. Powaga, mrok i groza... No cóż, do Poków typu Ciemność faktycznie to pasowało.  
- Kontynuuj atak, a jak uznasz, że wystarczy... - zachęcałem podopiecznego. Wiedziałem, że ponownie stosować Powietrznego Cięcia nie ma sensu, gdyż Vileplume sparuje je tak samo jak wcześniej, trzeba więc było atakować z ziemi szybko i skutecznie. Wielokolorowa chmura proszków, ku memu lekkiemu zdziwieniu, cały czas utrzymywała się tuż nad areną, a teraz dodatkowo doszła do niej fioletowa mgiełka, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy Pokemon może być zatruty na kilka sposobów, gdy tymczasem Breloom znów dopadł przeciwnika i znów mocno go uderzył.  
- Przygotuj się. - powiedziała spokojnie Liderka, Vileplume pisnął krótko i wyglądał na o wiele bardziej skoncentrowanego. Nadal jednak czekał na kolejny atak.  
- Teraz. - zdecydowałem, mając nadzieję, że Kontra u osłabionego trucizną Brelooma będzie dość silna, aby przełamać to co szykowała Liderka.  
Z niepokojem obserwowałem jak Vileplume czeka spokojnie na atak, a tuż przed zadaniem przez Poke-Grzyba ciosu, wytworzył zielonkawą mgiełkę, zapewne Osłonę.  
- Przebij się! - zachęcałem podopiecznego i na szczęście dało to efekt, gdyż cios Brelooma faktycznie był bardzo mocny... Był?  
- Coś tu nie gra. – mruknąłem, gdy Vileplume z wrednym uśmiechem został odrzucony kilka metrów, zaś Breloom głośno warknął, rozglądając z niepokojem.  
- Przebił się przecież, co się dzieje? - zapytała zdziwiona Clair.  
- Osłona była dla zmyłki. - zrozumiał po chwili namysłu Max.  
- Dokładnie tak. Teraz Światło Księżyca, a promieniem pilnuj, aby się nie zbliżył. - wydała polecenia Liderka.  
Vileplume faktycznie był już mocno osłabiony i kto wie, czy następny cios Brelooma nie zdołałby go powalić, jednak teraz stworek zalśnił i wyglądało na to, że zamierza zastosować technikę lecącą.  
- Mocny Cios, dasz rade? – zapytałem widząc, że mój podopieczny wygląda jakby obrywał raz za razem, mimo że nikt go nie atakował, poza chmurą dymowo-proszkową rzecz jasna. Teraz jednak warknął wojowniczo i na ile pozwalało osłabienie trucizną, a także działający już paraliż, ruszył do ataku. Przeciwnik jednak był gotów i szybko wystrzelił czarny promień, przed którym Pokemon zdołał wprawdzie wykonać unik, ale musiał też zwolnić. Po pierwszym strzale nastąpił drugi i trzeci, jednak ostatecznie Vileplume zdołał zakończyć Światło Księżyca i wyglądało na to, że teraz jest w pełni sił. Breloom zaś słabł coraz bardziej i gdy ostatecznie zdołał zaatakować, przeciwnik uskoczył unikając, po czym wystrzelił Promień Nocy, który odepchnął Poke-Grzuba o kilka metrów.  
- Nie da rady. - stwierdziłem, aby zapytać - Co to był za atak?  
- Udręczenie. Gdy Pokemon, który je zastosuje, oberwie fizycznym atakiem sprawia, że przeciwnik czuje nieprzyjemny ból, utrudniający koncentrację i przeprowadzanie efektownych ataków. Osłonę zaś zrobiłam tylko po to, aby nie było widać szarawej mgiełki, jaką owa technika wytwarza. - wyjaśniła z wrednym uśmiechem Liderka.  
- Uuuu... Mrocznie. - skomentowała sytuację Clair.  
- No cóż, co raca to racja. Defi już jako trenerka była trudną przeciwniczką, a teraz... - Max nie kończąc zdania wskazał tylko na zawracanego przeze mnie Brelooma.  
- A więc mamy remis. Proszki? - zapytał jeszcze sędzia, posyłając pytające spojrzenie Defi.  
- Tak, tak, Vileplume zawracaj je. - odparła dziewczyna kiwając głową, a ku memu zdumieniu Pokemon jakby zassał do kwiatu nie tylko proszki, ale i fioletowy dym.  
- Teraz rozumiem czemu tak długo się toto utrzymywało. – powiedziałem z uznaniem.  
- Toriś, idź na całość! - krzyknęła dopingująco Clair, gdy mój przeciwnik również zniknął w PokeBallu.  
Remis, zostały trzy rundy, jedną mogłem w razie czego przegrać, zaś instynkt podpowiadał mi coś nieco szalonego, ale z drugiej strony...  
- No dalej Tori, naprawdę chciałabym to przetestować. - zachęcała mnie dodatkowo Defi.  
- Ona czyta w umyśle, czy jak? - zapytałem cicho, wypuszczając jednocześnie Alakazama.  
"Kto ją tam wie... Ale dobra jest..." - odparł nieco przerywanie Psycho-Pokemon, zapewne zakłócenia przeciwnika nieco utrudniały swobodny kontakt telepatyczny.  
- Psychik na Ciemniaka! Miałeś iść na całość, a nie znowu sobie utrudniać! - krzyknęła zaskoczona i chyba nieco poirytowana Clair.  
- Psychik z walczącymi atakami. - przypomniał spokojnie Max, aby poważniej dokończyć - Chociaż faktycznie, na ducha to niewiele podziała.  
Trzecią rundę bowiem musiałem stoczyć przeciwko Sableyowi, fioletowemu stworkowi łączącemu typ Ciemności i Ducha.  
- No to teraz dopiero będzie ciekawy pojedynek. - pochwaliła moją decyzję Liderka, aby polecić - Kule Cienia, tylko w dużej ilości, bo się będzie teleportował.  
- Kontruj tym samym. - zdecydowałem.  
Walka faktycznie była interesująca. Z obecnego arsenału ataków Alakazama Kula Cienia była jedynym, który może podziałać na przeciwnika.  
"Nie jedyny... Łyżką też mogę... Mu przywalić..." - przypomniał Psycho-Pokemon. No tak, autorski atak może i teoretycznie był wyjaśniany jako dystansowa Energiczna Pięść, jednak należało pamiętać, że łyżki są metalowe, więc w razie potrzeby Pokemon mógł przerobić go na typ Stalowy.  
Na razie jednak zaczął się wielki bój na Kule Cienia. Mnóstwo czarnych pocisków zasypało arenę, gdy dwa Pokemony ciskały nimi w siebie z wielką prędkością. Wprawdzie cierpiała na tym nieco celność, ale i tak większość pocisków znikała zderzając się w powietrzu, nim dosięgały celu. Alakazam w razie potrzeby teleportował się metr w lewo lub prawo, zaś Sableye wprawdzie teleportacji nie posiadał, ale był na tyle zwinny, że bez trudu unikał niemal wszystkich kulek.  
- Dobrze Tori, już wcześniej widziałam, że posiadasz to coś, czego nie ma zbyt wielu trenerów. Ciekawa jestem, czy teraz też sobie poradzisz. - oznajmiła w pewnej chwili z wrednym uśmiechem Liderka.  
- Przygotuj się. - mruknąłem zaniepokojony, lecz niepotrzebnie. Sableye bowiem jedyne co zrobił, to Podwójną Drużynę, chociaż w sytuacji, w której liczba przeciwników zwiększyła się do dwunastu, a dodatkowo otoczyły one mojego podopiecznego nie byłem pewny, czy "jedynie" to odpowiednie słowo.  
"Dużo ich..." - usłyszałem komentarz Psycho-Poka, a widząc że zaczyna mieć kłopoty z teleportacją zrozumiałem, że siła zakłóceń Psychi-Mocy wytwarzanych przez typ Ciemność została znacznie zwiększona.  
- Trzeba szybko ustalić, który jest oryginałem, trafić go i tym samym pozbyć iluzji. - zrozumiałem.  
"No to działaj... Mnie blokuje..." - komentarz Pokemona był jasny, zakłócenia Ciemniaków uniemożliwiały na tyle skuteczne zastosowanie Czytania Umysłu, że stworek nie był w stanie ustalić, gdzie znajduje się przeciwnik. Ja zaś, nie majać takiego kłopotu, Splotem instynktownie wyczuwałem, gdzie jest oryginał i tak też było tym razem. Sableye stały i tylko strzelały czarnymi kulkami, więc ustalenie który jest który było o wiele prostsze, niż przy kręcących się Murkrowach.  
- Twoja siódma. - powiedziałem cicho, jednocześnie cały czas obserwując pole bitwy i od czasu do czasu spoglądając na Defi, której mina nazbyt wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, że właśnie tego oczekuje. Alakazam skupił się, a zastosowawszy Teleportację pojawił szybko obok wskazanego Sableya, uderzył mocno łyżką i sprawił, że kopie stworka zaczęły szybko znikać.  
- Coś za łatwo... - mruknęła cicho Clair, równie zaniepokojona co ja.  
Iluzje zniknęły, został tylko trafiony Sableye i zdziwiony Alakazam obok niego. Pokemon szybko stwierdził, że lepiej wykorzystać sytuację, lub po prostu sprawdzić, co się dzieje i już zamierzał drugi raz uderzyć przeciwnika, gdy ten... Zniknął tak jak reszta iluzji.  
- Jak to! - wykrzyknęła zdumiona Clair.  
- Na górze! - poleciłem nieco zbyt późno, gdyż fioletowy stworek już zaczął strzelać Kulami Cienia. Pierwsza trafiła Alakazama, na szczęście nie czyniąc wielkiej krzywdy, zaś przed drugą i kolejnymi Pokemon zdołał się teleportować.  
"Co to było?" - zapytał niepewnie.  
- Sam nie wiem. Byłem pewny, że wskazałem oryginał, dodatkowo sprawdziłem drugi raz, gdyż zachowanie Liderki jest więcej niż podejrzane. - odparłem cicho.  
Sableye tymczasem przestał strzelać, wylądował na arenie i znów zastosował Podwójną Drużynę, a jego iluzje tak jak poprzednio otoczyły mojego podopiecznego i tak jak poprzednio były w stanie wytwarzać zakłócenia na tyle silne, że Psycho-Moce Alakazama zostały znacznie ograniczone..  
- No Tori, przyszły Wielki Mistrzu, działaj. - zachęciła mnie Defi, a wredny uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy.  
Znała Splot, a na pewno możliwość rozpracowywania Podwójnej Drużyny dzięki niemu. Dodatkowo wszystko wskazywało na to, że wynalazła kontrtechnikę na bronienie się przed tym. Nie wiedziałem co to było, ale wiedziałem, że jeśli nie znajdę żadnego sposobu na poradzenie sobie, to obecną rundę przegram. Wiedziałem też, że nie zamierzam się łatwo poddać i coś wymyślę. Niestety, jak na razie, nie miałem pojęcia co...


	155. Najzdolniejsza Liderka

ODCINEK 155: NAJZDOLNIEJSZA LIDERKA.

- No Tori, przyszły Wielki Mistrzu, działaj. - zachęciła mnie Defi z wrednym uśmiechem, który nie znikał z jej twarzy.  
Jak za pierwszym razem tak i teraz dwanaście Sableyów otaczało Alakazama i zaczynało ostrzał Kulami Cienia i tak jak poprzednio, przynajmniej w teorii, dzięki Splotowi wiedziałem, który z nich to oryginał. Tylko że w praktyce, gdy za pierwszym razem wskazałem go za cel podopiecznemu, okazał się on również iluzją, zaś prawdziwy przeciwnik zdołał trafić Psycho-Poka Kulą Cienia. Teraz więc trzeba było coś wymyślić, bo jeśli sytuacja będzie się powtarzać, to trzecią rundę walki o odznakę przegram.  
- Toriś zrób coś. - szepnęła z przejęciem Clair  
- Dobra, jeszcze raz, ale teraz staramy się obserwować wszystko wokół. - zdecydowałem cicho.  
Alakazam tylko skinął głową, zajęty ciągłym unikaniem Kul Cienia, ja zaś skupiwszy się, aby mieć stuprocentową pewność, po chwili oznajmiłem:  
- Tym razem na dziesiątej.  
Sableyów znów było dwanaście i znów tylko stały i strzelały czarnymi kulkami, więc precyzyjne określenie, którego ma trafić Psycho-Pok było niezwykle łatwe, ale co z tego, jak finalnie trafiony i tak okazywał się iluzją.  
"No to jazda..." - Alakazam jak poprzednio szybko pojawił się obok wskazanego stworka, uderzył mocno łyżką trzymaną w prawej ręce, a gdy pozostałe iluzje zaczęły znikać, poprawił dodatkowo łyżką z lewej ręki.  
- Cały czas wydaje się, że to prawdziwy Sableye. - mruknąłem skupiony zarówno na znikających przeciwnikach jak i na tym, który teoretycznie miał być oryginałem, lecz praktycznie...  
- No nie, znowu... Jak ona to robi! - krzyknęła poirytowana Clair, gdyż tak jak poprzednio Sableye ostatecznie zniknął i w tej samej chwili przestałem go wyczuwać, za to zauważyłem, że prawdziwy znajduje się kilka metrów nad areną i nad moim podopiecznym.  
- Tak, to jest ciekawa technika. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem Max.  
- Nie chwal Liderki, tylko powiedz, czy masz jakiś pomysł. - skarciła go dziewczyna.  
- Niestety nie. O Splocie nie wiemy zbyt dużo, a z czymś takim spotykam się pierwszy raz. Dodatkowo...  
Chłopak przerwał, wskazując na Alakazama, który tak jak poprzednio został zmuszony do teleportowania się przed ostrzałem Kulami Cienia, lecz w odróżnieniu od pierwszej próby, tym razem oberwał nie jednym, a dwoma pociskami.  
- No tak, gdy atak się uda, to może zmniejszyć szybkość Pokemona. - przypomniałem sobie.  
- Czyli... - Clair zastanawiała się chwilę, podczas której Sableye znów wylądował na arenie nieopodal przeciwnika i znów otoczył go swoimi kopiami.  
- Spokojnie, rozpracuję to. - oznajmiłem optymistycznie.  
- Tak Tori, na to właśnie liczę. - powiedziała zachęcająco Defi, uśmiechając dodatkowo - Jednak pamiętaj, że im dłużej będziesz zwlekał, tym gorzej dla ciebie.  
- Wiem. Za pierwszym razem Alakazam oberwał jedną Kulą Cienia, za drugim już dwoma. - rozumiałem o co Liderce chodzi.  
"Taaa... Za trzecim razem... Będą cztery... Potem może nawet osiem... Jakby nie blokada... To może bym coś pomógł... Wymyślić..." - wtrącił się do rozmowy Psycho-Pok.  
- Jakby nie blokada, to tak zdolny Psychik jak ty bez trudu rozpoznałby, na czym moja technika polega. - poprawiła go Liderka.  
"Dobrze wiedzieć..." - mruknął żółty stworek, aby następnie znów skupić się ma unikach, gdyż krótka przerwa w pojedynku właśnie się skończyła i na znak dany przez Defi, Sableye i jego iluzje znów zasypały przeciwnika całą masą Kul Cienia.  
- Toriś może jednak odpuścisz? Będzie dwa jeden dla Liderki, ale potem wystarczy wygrać pozostałe dwie rundy i... - zaczęła niepewnie Clair, co musiałem przyznać lekko mnie zdziwiło.  
- I to mówi ta, co mnie Przyszłym Wielkim Mistrzem Pokemon nazywa? - zapytałem - Jeśli mam być najlepszy, to właśnie z takich sytuacji powinienem znajdować rozwiązanie. Analiza taktyki przeciwnika, zrozumienie, na czym polega i później kontratak. Oczywiście zwykle między zrozumieniem, a kontratakiem jest jednodniowa przerwa, gdyż trener walczący o odznakę, po porażce musi usrtalić co poprawić i jaką strategię obrać na rewanż. Zresztą sami to przerabialiśmy w Gdańsku, czy w Białymstoku, prawda?  
Clair tylko pokiwała głową, lekko zdziwiona moją przemową.  
- I teraz, skoro mam być Przyszłym Wielki Mistrzem, to trzeba to poprawić i jeśli pojawiają się kłopoty w pokonaniu przeciwnika, to już podczas walki trzeba znaleźć na niego sposób. W końcu w Finałach Ligi Pokemon tego dnia przerwy na ustalanie strategii po porażce już nie będzie, a poza tym… Ponoć mam być najlepszy, prawda? – zapytałem, na koniec wrednie się uśmiechając.  
- I to niby ja się wczuwam... - wymruczała trenerka, uśmiechając jednak i kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- Tak właściwie ten drugi wariant też już przerabialiśmy, choćby w Kielcach. - przypomniał cicho Max.  
"Dobra... Może koniec tych gadek... I jakiś plan zaproponujesz..." - wtrącił Alakazam, cały czas unikając Kul Cienia, jednak z coraz większym trudem. Strzelał też swoimi i od czasu do czasu rozbijał nawet jedną z iluzji, lecz ta szybko zostawała zastąpiona nową.  
- Taaa... Atakowanie nie ma sensu, bo skończy się tak samo... Trzeba go jakoś zdekoncentrować... - powiedziałem cicho.  
"Hmm... Obserwuję co wyrabia... I właściwie..." - odparł Psycho-Pok, aby następnie przestać zarówno strzelać, jak i robić uniki, jednak gdy tylko pierwsze Kule Cienia w niego trafiły zniknął, aby pojawić się kilka metrów dalej, lecz już w powielonej wersji.  
- Podwójna Drużyna? Brawo Wąsacz! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie Clair.  
"Osiem to maksimum... Na chwilę obecną..." - usłyszałem jeszcze komentarz Pokemona.  
- Na razie wystarczy. Jak będziesz się Teleportował między nimi, to mamy chwilę czasu na przeanalizowanie sytuacji. Staraj się też zestrzelić tyle iluzji ile zdołasz. – odparłem, aby następnie zacząć uważnie obserwować walkę toczącą się na arenie. Trzeba też było uważać, aby Alakazam nie oberwał zbyt dużo razy Kulami Cienia, gdyż kilkunastu sekund, jakich potrzebowało Uzdrowienie, z pewnością przeciwnik nam nie da.  
"No to jazda..." - mruknął jeszcze cicho żółty stworek i tak rozpoczęła się wielka bitwa na iluzje i Kule Cienia. Sableyów było dwanaście, Alakazamów osiem, lecz trzeba pamiętać, że pociski wystrzelone przez kopie miały jedynie na celu dekoncentrować przeciwnika i nawet przy trafieniu oryginału nie czyniły mu krzywdy, jednak do rozproszenia iluzji wystarczyły. Tym sposobem niszczone kopie trzeba było na bieżąco przywracać, z czym o wiele lepiej radził sobie mój przeciwnik. Nic dziwnego, skoro Alakazam Podwójną Drużynę wykonywał właśnie po raz pierwszy, ale i tak radził sobie z nią całkiem nieźle.  
- Zawsze dwanaście, więcej nie robi, mimo że bez trudu mógłby... - zastanawiałem się, analizując pole bitwy zarówno wzrokowo, jak i Splotem. Cały czas też wyglądało na to, że prawdziwy Sableye jest wśród owych dwunastu kopii i tylko od czasu do czasu zmieniał miejsce między nimi, gdy Kule Cienia go trafiały. I nagle zauważyłem.  
- Przecież on się nie teleportuje, nie potrafi, a mimo to... - wyszeptałem cicho, tak aby Liderka mnie nie słyszała, jednak Alakazam od razu zrozumiał.  
"Jakiś pomysł?" - zapytał Pokemon.  
- Być może... Dasz rade przenieść się z iluzjami pod sufit areny? - odparłem, gdyż zaczynałem powoli rozmieć, co się na niej wyprawiało.  
"Bombardowanie?" - upewnił się stworek, a gdy w odpowiedzi jedynie pokiwałem głową, na jego twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmiech, tak podobny do tego, jaki robiła Clair.  
- Chyba coś wymyślili. - mruknęła cicho dziewczyna zauważywszy to.  
Alakazam wraz z siedmioma iluzjami Teleportowali się wysoko nad arenę, co nieco zaskoczyło Sableye, gdyż przez ułamek sekundy wstrzymały się z ostrzałem. Szybko jednak zrozumiały, co się dzieje, nie mogły się wprawdzie Teleportować i dzięki temu utrzymywać w powietrzu, ale kontynuując ostrzał z dołu, zaczęły Lewitować i powoli wznosząc w górę, zbliżać do Alakazamów.  
- Tak jak myślałem, Teleportacji nie potrafią. - pokiwałem głową z zadowoleniem, teraz obserwując obszar między walczącymi stworkami, przez który przelatywało mnóstwo Kul Cienia. Teoretycznie wyglądał on tak samo jak w wersji na arenie, jednak praktycznie uważny obserwator mógł stwierdzić, że jest nieco mniej intensywny i jakby dokładniejszy. Wprawdzie między mnóstwem czarnych pocisków nic nie było widać, jednak skupiwszy się najlepiej jak potrafiłem, zarówno na wznoszących się w górę Sableyach, jak i na przestrzeni między nimi a Alakazamem, dostrzegłem, czy raczej wyczułem...  
- Jest! – krzyknąłem, jednocześnie skupiwszy całą moją uwagę na miejscu, w którym wyczułem coś dziwnego, jakby zakłócenia wywołane przez niewidzialnego Pokemona. Alakazam, dzięki telepatii, szybko zrozumiał o co chodzi i również skupił się na wskazanym celu.  
- Poza tym na trzeciej. - dodałem po sekundzie, pamiętając że przecież teoretycznie oryginał znajdował się wśród dwunastu lecących w górę przeciwników.  
"Zrozumiałem." - krótki komentarz Psycho-Poka wystarczył, gdyż w następnej chwili stworek zniknął i pojawiwszy we wskazanym przeze mnie miejscu uderzył w nie mocno łyżką, zaś drugą, wspomaganą dwoma Kulami Cienia, wystrzelił w jednego z dwunastu przeciwników.  
- To jest... - Clair wyglądała na zaskoczoną, Max nieco mniej, zaś Defi uśmiechając się kiwała z uznaniem głową, gdy tuż obok Alakazama pojawił się trzynasty Sableye. Ten prawdziwy.  
- Zmykaj stamtąd! - poleciła szybko Liderka, gdy tymczasem zarówno iluzje Pokemona jak i teoretyczny oryginał zniknęły.  
"No niestety Ciemniak... Więc przez zakłócenia… Trudno go wyczuć..." - przypomniał Alakazam, jednocześnie przywołując do ręki łyżkę i starając wyprowadzić kolejny cios. Niestety zamroczenie przeciwnika szybko minęło i teraz Sableye wykonawszy zwinny unik, odleciał na kilka metrów od Alakazama i znów zaczął stosować Podwójną Drużynę. Jednak tym razem miałem pewność, że to oryginał widzę na arenie i znów skupiwszy się na nim czułem coś dziwnego. Wyglądało na to, że stworek jakby dzieli się na dwoje, gdyż część Poka znajdowała się wśród dwunastu przeciwników, po raz kolejny zaczynających bombardowanie Psycho-Poka Kulami Cienia, zaś cześć...  
- To będzie dziwne, ale rób co mówię. - poleciłem cicho podopiecznemu.  
"Ta walka od początku... Jest dziwna..." - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
Znów analizowałem, co się działo na arenie, jednak uznałem, że na chwilę można nie przejmować się dwunastoma Sableyami. Wprawdzie ten, który udawał oryginał, mógł również wykonywać ataki i jego Kule Cienia z pewnością działały i od czasu od czasu raniły Alakazama, jednak prawdziwy przeciwnik znajdował się gdzie indziej. Musiałem przyznać, że byłem trochę zły na siebie, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem. Wprawdzie rzadko kiedy Poke-Duchy stosują tę zdolność, ale faktem było, że skoro to duchy, no to mogły stawać się niewidzialne. Dokładnie tak, jak robił to teraz prawdziwy Sableye, pozostawiając część siebie jako poprawioną iluzję, która mogła spokojnie wykańczać przeciwnika. Teoria ta pasowała idealnie do słów Defi, która przyznała że gdyby nie typ stworka i osłona, jaką Ciemność daje przed Psycho-Atakami, to Alakazam bez trudu odgadłby na czym technika polega. Jednak skoro mieliśmy blokadę, to wszystko zależało ode mnie i mojej umiejętności w posługiwaniu się Splotem, co było o wiele prostsze, gdy wiedziałem już, co się dzieje. Wprawdzie teoretycznie, aby nawiązać więź z Pokemonem, czy też w wypadku walki wyczuć go, powinienem stworka widzieć, zaś oryginalny Sableye był niewidzialny, jednak w praktyce część siebie pozostawiał jako udawany oryginał i tak dzięki niemu i połączeniu, jakie miał z prawdziwym Pokemonem, po dłuższej chwili udało mi się wyczuć gdzie nad arena, obok pojedynkujących się stworków, Sableye czeka, aby w razie czego szybko zbliżyć się do walczących i zastąpić udawany oryginał kolejnym. Upewniwszy się jeszcze, że mój podopieczny ma dość sił, poleciłem cicho:  
- Ignoruj pociski przeciwnika. Szybko i mocno atakuj wskazane miejsce.  
Psycho-Pok tylko pokiwał głową i zrozumiawszy, że tak jak poprzednio cel wskażę mu dzięki telepatii, czekał cierpliwie na znak. Połączenia Splotem z Alakazamem nie wykonałem, w końcu zasad Starej Gwardii trzeba przestrzegać, niezależnie od sytuacji. Na szczęście Psycho-Moce mego podopiecznego były na tyle dobrze rozwinięte, że nawet mimo częściowego ograniczenia, spowodowanego walką z Ciemniakiem, żółty stworek bez trudu odczytał, gdzie powinien uderzyć i wykonawszy mocny zamach cisnął metalowe łyżki we wskazanym kierunku, dodatkowo posłał za nimi Kule Cienia, a sekundę później teleportował w miejsce, gdzie pojawił się trafiony Sableye  
- I teraz zmasowany atak, bo znów zwieje. - poleciłem szybko, wreszcie nie wydając komend szeptem.  
Iluzje poznikały. Ostatnia jaka została, była z pewnością niby-oryginałem i zaczęła nawet atakować Kulami Cienia, lecz Alakazam zignorował to i cały czas okładał prawdziwego Sableyea łyżkami naprzemiennie z własnymi Kulami Cienia.  
- Nie wyrwie się tym razem. - stwierdził po dłuższej chwili Max.  
- No tak, pierwszy raz był nieco zaskakujący, zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla Alakazama, więc daliśmy mu dojść do siebie po oberwaniu, ale teraz nie popełnimy tego błędu. - pokiwałem głową, gdy tymczasem udawany oryginał zniknął, co jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że nasz przeciwnik jest już u kresu sił.  
- Wystarczy, bardzo dobra robota. - pochwaliła nas Liderka, zawracając podopiecznego.  
"Uff... To było ciekawe... Zakręcone, męczące, ale naprawdę ciekawe..." - usłyszałem Psycho-Poka, gdy teleportował się na arenę i widać było, że jest mocno osłabiony, a finałowe ignorowanie Kul Cienia fałszywego oryginału dało mu się we znaki.  
- Trzecia runda zakończona, trener Tori znów obejmuje prowadzenie i jeśli wygra czwartą rundę, wygra również cały pojedynek. - oznajmił sędzia i miał zapewne zamiar rozpocząć kolejne starcie, jednak Clair szybko mu przerwała.  
- Teraz chyba czas na wyjaśnienie, co to właściwie było, no nie?  
- No tak, zapewne do końca walki nie zechcesz czekać. - stwierdziła rozbawiona Defi.  
- Ja mniej więcej rozumiem już, co ty i twój Sableye robiliście. To była jakby ulepszona Podwójna Drużyna, gdy jedna z iluzji stawała się niemal oryginałem. - podzieliłem się swoimi spostrzeżeniami.  
- Konkretnie nazywa się to Substytutem i niestety nie ja jestem autorką owej techniki. - zaczęła wyjaśniać Defi - Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem kto, kiedy i jakim Pokemonem zdołał wykonać ją po raz pierwszy, jednak jako że jest niezwykle trudna do nauczenia, to i niemal się jej nie spotyka.  
- Hmm... I na czym dokładnie polega? - zapytała Clair, a z jej miny wywnioskowałem, że nie tylko zapamięta wszystko co usłyszy, ale też będzie się starać nauczyć Substytutu swoich podopiecznych.  
- Najprościej mówiąc Pokemon dzieli się na dwoje. Oryginał traci trochę swojej energii, zaś kopia znika, gdy oberwie mocnym atakiem, jednak w zamian jest w stanie wykonywać techniki oryginału z siłą... No cóż, różną, gdyż wszystko zależy od treningu. Jeśli będzie on długi i intensywny, to tak jak w wypadku Sableya Substytut jest niemal tak silny jak oryginał, jednak gdy zaczynaliśmy, jego siła była mniej niż połową siły prawdziwego Sableya.  
- Ciekawe... - mruknął Max, również słuchając uważnie, a nawet sięgając do plecaka po zeszyt i długopis, aby zrobić jakieś notatki, a może i analizy.  
- Hmm... Ale sama z siebie nie jest jakaś super efektywna, bo skoro mam dwóch przeciwników, to wystarczy potraktować ich obszarówką. Substytut i tak zniknie, prawda? - dopytywała się Clair.  
- Masz rację. - pokiwała głową Liderka - Sam z siebie Substytut jest dość słabą techniką, jednak przy odpowiedniej strategii może zdziałać bardzo dużo, co zresztą widzieliście. No i świetnie sprawdza się na spryciarzy, co to Splotem szpanują i z Podwójną Drużyną sobie radzą. - po ostatnich słowach Liderka mrugnęła do mnie porozumiewawczo.  
- Jednak, jak sama widzisz, nie zawsze jest to skuteczne. - odparłem, zaś Alakazam tylko pokiwał głową.  
- Taaa... Może faktyczne powinnam się więcej Splotem zająć. Generalnie dowiedziałam się dokładnie o co w tym chodzi, gdy zaczęłam Liderować w Wałbrzychu. Stosowałam go nieco przy walkach finałowych, co zainteresowało Kraka. Dał mi kilka lekcji, ale jako że w zdecydowanej większości pojedynków owa umiejętność jest niezbyt przydatna, to i nie zajmowałam się tym za wiele. Zwykły pojedynek na wydawanie komend, to zwykły pojedynek na wydawanie komend. Więź z Pokemonem potrzeba jest tylko wtedy, gdy przeciwnik również coś takiego potrafi, aby wyrównać szanse... Albo zastosować coś, co może ją zakłócać. - skończyła wyjaśnienia Defi, uśmiechając na koniec.  
- Czyli ostatecznie to nie Gwardzistka. - mruknęła cicho lekko zawiedziona Clair.  
- Dobrze, no to skoro wszystko jasne... - zaczął sędzia widząc, że rozmowę zakończyliśmy i teraz kiwając głowami sięgamy po kolejne PokeBalle - Czwartą rundę między trenerem Torim, a Liderką Defi uważam za rozpoczętą.  
- Lunatone zaczniemy testowo, Rzut Kamieniem. - wydała polecenia Defi.  
- Uniki i dąż do walki bezpośredniej. - zdecydowałem.  
Kolejnym przeciwnikiem okazał się bowiem stworek wyglądający jak duży, żółty, kamienny księżyc, z czerwonymi oczami, który lewitował nad ziemią. Przypomniałem sobie Solrocka z walki o Odznakę Dnia i domyśliłem, że to jego "Ciemniakowy" odpowiednik. Ja zaś wybrawszy Explouda wiedziałem, że walka bezpośrednia jest dla niego o wiele lepsza od dystansowej, zwłaszcza, że znacznie ułatwia to skuteczny paraliż, czy oszołomienie przeciwnika.  
- Szybki jest... Hipnoza. - zmieniła strategię Liderka, gdyż wszystkie wystrzelone przez jej Pokemona pociski mijały fioletowego stwora, który bez trudu ich unikał i zbliżał coraz bardziej.  
- No to zobaczymy... Paralizator. – odparłem, mając nadzieję, że techniki mojego podopiecznego zadziałają szybciej, niż ewentualne uśpienie przez Lunatone.  
Exploud zaczął jednocześnie piszczeć i wytwarzać Falę Szokową, a że od przeciwnika dzieliło go ledwie kilka metrów, to i teoretycznie ataki powinny być skuteczne.  
- Zwiększ siłę. - powiedziałem spokojnie, obserwując jak Lunatone nadal stara się zahipnotyzować fioletowego Pokemona i jak jego próby na przerwane techniki niewiele dają. Obserwowałem przez chwilę te zmagania, a gdy nabrałem pewności, poleciłem:  
- Jest odporny, bezpośrednio Tłuczenie.  
- Promień Nocy. - odparła Liderka.  
Exploud szybko doskoczył do unoszącego się nisko nad ziemia przeciwnika i zaczął mocno okładać go pięściami. Niestety Lunatone poza Ciemnością był też Kamieniem, więc sporą wytrzymałość miał i wprawdzie widać było, że niezbyt podoba mu się obrywanie od fioletowego stworka, ale nie odczuwa go jakoś znacznie. Szybko też naładował własny atak i wystrzelił czarny promień, przeciwieństwo Słonecznego Promienia, jednak mojego podopiecznego nie zdołał nim trafić, gdyż Exploud spodziewając się ataku, odskoczył niemal w ostatniej chwili.  
- Nawet bardzo szybki... - pokiwała głową z uznaniem Defi - W takim wypadku najlepiej zastosować atak obszarowy, a skoro tak...  
Nie dokończyła zdania, lecz Lunatone zrozumiał o co Liderce chodzi, bowiem skupiwszy się na Exploudzie zaatakował.  
- Tłuczenie znowu. - zareagowałem szybko, zrozumiawszy jaki atak stosuje przeciwnik. Niestety mój podopieczny już zaczął odczuwać jego skutki i trzymając się za głowę starał kontratakować, jednak cofający się powoli Lunatone sprawiał, że niezbyt mu to wychodziło.  
- Psychika, atak obszarowy i wystarczy, że widzi się przeciwnika, aby go tym potraktować. - mruczałem cicho, gdy tymczasem fioletowy stwór starał się wyrwać spod działania ataku. Tylko, że jako trener jednego z najsilniejszych Psycho-Poków jako takie rozeznanie w Psycho-Atakach miałem i teraz…  
- Stój spokojnie, skup się i strzelaj. - poleciłem. Wiedziałem bowiem, że aby Psychika działała, to stworek ją stosujący zazwyczaj musi zachować kontakt wzrokowy z przeciwnikiem. Lunatone nie był typowym przedstawicielem Psycho-Poków, więc było więcej niż pewne, że w jego przypadku ta zasada ma zastosowanie, a skoro tak...  
- No to zobaczymy... Osłona i kontynuuj. - poleciła spokojnie Defi, domyślając się co planuję.  
Exploud skupił się na ile był w stanie. Ból głowy coraz bardziej go osłabiał, jednak poza szybkością Pokemon miał też całkiem niezłą wytrzymałość i teraz z trudem stworzywszy między przednimi łapami białą kulę, wystrzelił z niej HyerPromień. Atak uderzył wprost w zielonkawą mgiełkę, jaka pojawiła się przed Lunatonem, i teoretycznie miała za zadanie powstrzymać nadchodzący atak, jednak praktycznie...  
- Najsilniej jak zdołasz. - zachęciłem stworka, który cały czas strzelając, teraz dodatkowo zwiększył moc białego promienia i sprawił, że ostatecznie Osłona została przełamana, a sam Lunatone oberwawszy, został odrzucony kilka metrów dalej, a co za tym idzie, przestał stosować Psychikę.  
- Brawo Toriś! - po raz kolejny usłyszałem doping Clair, teraz jednak byłem zbyt skupiony na walce i na szansie, jaką trzeba było wykorzystać.  
- Pisk i Stąpanie. Trzeba go zdekoncentrować na ile się da. - poleciłem, zaś Exploud potrząsnąwszy energicznie głową, aby dojść do siebie, ryknął wojowniczo, a następnie przenikliwie piszcząc pomknął w stronę leżącego obecnie na arenie przeciwnika.  
- Kosmiczna Moc i znowu Psychika. - zaryzykowała Liderka.  
- Nie zdąży. - mruknąłem cicho, gdyż mój podopieczny z niezwykłą, nawet jak na niego, szybkością, dopadł leżącego Lunatona, który wprawdzie zabłysł już na niebiesko, znacznie zwiększając swoją wytrzymałość, ale Psychiki już nie zastosował. Pierwszy silny cios Explouda sprawił, że powoli wznoszący się w górę Pokemon znów wylądował na arenie.  
- Kontynuuj atak, im mocniej tym lepiej. - zachęcałem podopiecznego.  
- Trzymaj się planu i atak najmocniej jak potrafisz. - odparła spokojnie Defi, uważnie obserwując walczące Pokemony.  
Faktycznie, po doładowaniu Kosmiczną Mocą, kamienne ciało Lunatona stało się niemal niezniszczalnym pancerzem, przez co zwykłe ataki Explouda, mimo że silne, to potrzebowały sporo czasu, aby poważnie mu zagrozić. Teraz więc, starając się zignorować przyjmowane raz za razem ciosy, kamienny stwór skupił się na ataku, a po chwili faktycznie głośne ryknięcie mego podopiecznego dało znać, że Psychika znów została zastosowana.  
- Albo starcie na wytrzymałość, albo... - powiedziałem cicho sam do siebie, aby głośno polecić - Przytrzymaj go i zmiana ataku na HyperPromień.  
Skoro za pierwszym razem był on w stanie przerwać Psychikę, to i za drugim powinno się udać. Teraz więc Exploud szybko wskoczył na leżącego przeciwnika, starając uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę i mimo bólu głowy, szybko wytworzył między łapami białą kulę, a wystrzeliwszy z niej HyperPromień wprost pod nogi sprawił, że siła ataku odrzuciła go na kilka metrów w górę, jednocześnie mocno raniąc jego przeciwnika. Zamierzony efekt został osiągnięty i gdy sekundę później Exploud wylądował obok Lunatonie, stosowana przez stworka Psychika się skończyła.  
- I teraz szybko trzeci raz. - wydałem komendę, rozumiejąc, że zmasowany atak niewiele da i potrzebny jest jeden, za to silny.  
- Skontruj Promieniem Nocy. - zdecydowała Liderka, również zdając sobie sprawę, że obecna strategia nie jest najlepsza i mimo że mój podopieczny obrywa Psycho-Atakiem, to ostatecznie jest w stanie go co chwila przerywać.  
- Pełna moc. – zachęciłem, niepotrzebnie zresztą, gdyż Exploud sam to rozumiał.  
Lunatone potrzebował chwili na podniesienie się z areny, tej samej w której Exploud uformował białą kulę między łapami, promienie zostały wystrzelone równocześnie, a miejsce ich zderzenia zmieniło się w biało-czarną kulę, która niemal od razu zaczęła przesuwać się raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę.  
- Jeśli jeszcze bardziej to podkręcimy, to skoczy się na wybuchu. - zauważyła Defi, obserwując starcie Pokrmonów.  
- Też mi się tak zdaje. – odparłem, aby jeszcze zapytać - Exploud?  
W odpowiedzi Pokemon ryknął odważnie, zaś tworzony przez niego promień stał się bardziej intensywny. Lunatone zrobił to samo, a na efekt nie trzeba było długo czekać, gdyż kula wytworzona w miejscu zderzenia ataków, zaczęła coraz szybciej rosnąc.  
- Piromani. - westchnęła cicho Clair i razem z Maxem, Absolem i Belossomem, zatkali sobie uszy, gdyż sekundę później na arenie rozległ się głuchy grzmot eksplozji, wytworzonej siłą obu ataków. Fala uderzeniowa odepchnęła walczące Poki w rogi areny, gdzie przez dłuższą chwile leżały nieruchomo. Kurz i pył wywołane wybuchem częściowo zasłaniały widok, jednak szybko zaczęły opadać.  
- Czyżby remis? - zapytał Max.  
- Wtedy byłoby trzy dwa dla Torisia i gdyby przegrał ostatnią rundę, to cała walka zakończy się remisowo. - mruknęła niezbyt z tego zadowolona Clair. Na szczęście, zarówno jej jak i moje, nie musiała się tym długo martwić, gdyż Exploud z tryumfalnym rykiem zdołał podnieść się z areny. Był osłabiony, pewnie nawet bardzo osłabiony, ale wyglądało też na to, że w razie kolejnego oberwania Psychiką, co najmniej kilka sekund zdoła wytrzymać. Lunatone zaś leżał nadal na arenie i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby miał się wznieść w powietrze.  
- Ciekawe, mimo wzmocnienia mojego podopiecznego, to twój zdołał wytrzymać wybuch. - pokiwała z uznaniem głową Defi, zawracając swojego Pokemona.  
- Pamiętaj jednak, że Lunatone oberwał dwoma HyperPromieniami, a zwykle są to ataki o wiele silniejsze niż Psychika. - zauważyłem, aby następnie spojrzeć pytająco na sędziego.  
- Tak, koniec czwartej rundy, piątej zaś nie będzie, gdyż już teraz Tori wygrywa cały pojedynek wynikiem trzy do jednego i zdobywa Oznakę Nocy. - pokiwał głową mężczyzna.  
- No chyba, że ci bardzo zależy. – powiedziała uśmiechając się Defi i podchodząc na środek areny, aby wręczyć mi odznakę. Ja również to uczyniłem i teraz odebrawszy od dziewczyny żółty krążek, przypominający nieco księżyc w pełni, pokazałem go Exploudowi, zaś stwór ryknął po raz kolejny, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.  
- Nie, myślę że za piątą rundę podziękuję, to i tak był naprawdę ciekawy i zaskakujący pojedynek. - odparłem kłaniając się nisko.  
- Piętnasta zdobyta, no to rachunek się zgadza. - powiedział Max, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Clair.  
- Się Młody nie nabijaj, bo cię palnę na uspokojenie. Toriś, świetna robota. - odparła dziewczyna, również gratulując mi wygranego pojedynku.  
- A do finałów dwa miesiące ponad... Cóż, niechętnie to mówię, ale masz o wiele lepszy czas ode mnie. – pochwaliła mnie Liderka.  
- No tak, skoro zostały trzy odznaki, to przy odrobinie szczęścia, może nawet znajdzie się czas na trening przed finałami. - zasugerowałem.  
- Z tym to jeszcze zobaczymy. Teraz odpoczynek, a jutro kontynuujemy podróż i za cel obieramy... - tu Clair posłała nam pytające spojrzenie.  
- Zieloną Górę i Odznakę Skały. - odparł Max, zgodnie z planem jaki mieliśmy.  
- Dokładnie. - pokiwałem głową na potwierdzenie.  
I faktycznie, reszta dnia zeszła głównie na odpoczynku i opowiadaniu Defi naszych przygód, a i ona również podczas swojej kariery trenerskiej przeżyła niejedno. Problem "Targowicy" został rozwiązany, piętnasta odznaka została zdobyta, a jutro trzeba było ruszać w dalszą drogę. Na szczęście spieszyć się za bardzo nie musieliśmy, bowiem do Finałów Ligi Pokemon było jeszcze sporo czasu.


	156. Legenda Bursztynowej Komnaty

ODCINEK 156: LEGENDA BURSZTYNOWEJ KOMNATY.

Piętnaście odznak w kolekcji i ponad dwa miesiące czasu do Finałów Ligi Pokemon sprawiało, że za bardzo nie musieliśmy się spieszyć w kontynuowaniu naszej podróży do Zielonej Góry. Oczywiście nie oznaczało to, że zwalniamy tempo, jednak gdy w mijanych miastach i miasteczkach natrafialiśmy na coś interesującego, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby pozwolić sobie na mniejsze lub większe zwiedzanie. Tak też miało być i tym razem.  
- Jak widzę miasteczko Boków ma całkiem ładny zameczek na stanie. - oznajmiła spokojnie Clair, gdy wędrowaliśmy główną ulicą, a na wzgórzu ponad miastem wznosiły się ruiny starego zamczyska.  
- I zgaduję, że skoro mamy akurat przerwę obiadową, to zamierzasz skorzystać z okazji i go pozwiedzać? – zapytałem, z góry wiedząc jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
- Nie tyle pozwiedzać, co sprawdzić jakie tajemnice kryje. - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
- Raczej żadne. Zamek został wielokrotnie przebadany, opisany, skatalogowany... - zaczął wyliczankę Max, ale trenerka przerwała mu, szybko przypominając:  
- Tak, tak, w Niedzicy też tak niby było, a dorobiliśmy się nowych Pokemonów. Książ ponoć też przebadany został, co nie przeszkodziło "Targowicy" zrobić sobie bazę w jego podziemiach.  
- No dobrze, ale to przecież nie znaczy, że każdy zamek, jaki mijamy, kryje w sobie skarby, tajemnice, czy inne dziwne rzeczy. - starałem się uspokoić zapędy Clair, dostrzegając już fanatyczne błyski w oczach trenerki i będąc pewnym, że i tak jest już za późno na interwencję.  
- Wiesz Tori, jeśli mam być szczery, to w okolicy jest całkiem sporo lepiej lub gorzej zachowanych zamków, czy ich ruin. Trzeba mieć nadzieję, że po trzecim, czy czwartym bezowocnym poszukiwaniu, Clair sobie odpuści tą skarbomanię. - starał się pocieszyć mnie młody trener.  
Dziewczyna tymczasem ignorując nasze uwagi, ruszyła w kierunku wypatrzonych ruin, Absol niewiele myśląc podreptał za nią, zaś Noctowl obserwował wszystko siedząc na pobliskiej latarni, a teraz kręcąc krytycznie głową, poleciał naprzód, aby obadać teren i zdać relację z ewentualnych kłopotów, jakie zwykle w tego typu miejscach mogły na nas czekać.  
- No cóż, my chyba też powinniśmy iść. – stwierdziłem, ruszając niepewnie za dziewczyną.  
- Tak, wprawdzie mówiłem już, że skarbów czy innych dziwnych rzeczy to tu nie ma, ale jeśli faktycznie Clair ma talent do ich szukania, no to... - Max uśmiechnął się i nie kończąc zdania ruszył za mną, a Bellossom, zadowolony z tego że coś się dzieje, pobiegł za nim.  
Wkrótce dotarliśmy pod zamkowe mury, a po wejściu na dziedziniec trzeba było przyznać, że cały obiekt był naprawdę spory. Wysoka baszta, zbudowana prawdopodobnie w najwyższym punkcie wzgórza, była z pewnością świetnym punktem widokowym, zarówno na zamek, jak i na całą okolicę i to właśnie w jej stronę wędrowała Clair, gdy dostrzegła dwójkę kłócących się mężczyzn, stojących u wejścia do wieży.  
- Powtarzam po raz kolejny, podziemi tu na pewno nie ma. Są piwnice, dawno zbadane i przeszukane. - starał się cierpliwie tłumaczyć starszy z nich, prawdopodobnie kustosz zamku - Poza tym pana wyjaśnienia są niejasne, a bez dowodów nie ma możliwości na rozpoczęcie prac archeologicznych, bo i po co?  
- Tak, rozumiem, że to dziwnie brzmi, ale zapewniam... - trzydziestoletni blondyn w ciemnoszarych spodniach, jasnej koszuli i niedbale na nią narzuconym brązowym płaszczu, starał się przekonać kustosza do zmiany zdania, lecz jego rozmówca po raz ostatni pokręcił przecząco głową, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną. Zauważył też nasze przybycie i teraz uśmiechając przyjacielsko, ruszył w naszym kierunku.  
- Ciekawe. - usłyszałem cichy szept Clair, po którym dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech kustosza, jednocześnie starając nie spuszczać z oka dziwnego blondyna.  
- No cóż... – mruknąłem, aby cichym gwizdnięciem przywołać Noctowla - Staraj się pilnować tego facia, bo jak znam pewną maniaczkę skarbów, za chwilę będziemy musieli go odszukać.  
Po wydaniu jej cichych poleceń, Poke-Sowa tylko zahukała krótko i odleciała, pozornie na zamkowy mur, aby rozsiąść się wygodnie i obserwować okolicę, zaś naprawdę cały czas mieć oko na dziwnego mężczyznę, który teraz kręcił się niepewnie po zamkowym dziedzińcu, od czasu do czasu wyciągając z leżącej pod ścianą torby jakieś notatki i przeglądając je. Niestety dla niego, poza naszą trójką i kustoszem, było tu jeszcze kilka innych osób, wyglądających na turystów, więc o jakiejkolwiek samowolce musiał zapomnieć.  
- Witam wędrownych trenerów. Miło widzieć, że nie wszyscy z was myślą tylko o walkach i odznakach, ale także ciekawi jesteście historii i zabytków. - powitał nas kustosz.  
- Tak, dzień dobry. Po prostu łączymy przyjemne z pożytecznym i jak tylko się da, staramy zwiedzać różne ciekawe miejsca podczas naszej wędrówki. - odparła Clair, przyjaźnie się uśmiechając i jednocześnie dokonując prezentacji naszej drużyny.  
- To dobrze o was świadczy. Jeśli chcecie, mogę wam kilka ciekawych historii o naszym zamku opowiedzieć. Kto go zbudował, w jakim celu, jakie bitwy miały tu miejsce w dawnych czasach, gdy jeszcze nie było ani Ligi ani Gwardii Pokemon, a okoliczne ziemie należały do wojujących ze sobą plemion.  
- Hmm... To ciekawe. A jakieś legendy to też są? - zapytała spokojnie Clair.  
- Legendy? Cóż, jedna jest taka, że baszta zamkowa, obok której stoimy, powstała tu wcześniej niż sam zamek i właściwie nie wiadomo, kto ją zbudował i po co. Historycznie trudno to określić, pisemnych potwierdzeń nie ma, ale jako ciekawostkę można to traktować. - wyjaśnił kustosz.  
- I jak rozumiem, wszelkie badania archeologiczne wokół wieży były przeprowadzone. - stwierdziłem.  
- Oczywiście. Wszystko zbadano, opisano i skatalogowano... Zresztą to samo powiedziałem temu uparciuchowi chwilę temu. - odparł kustosz, aby następnie nieco podejrzliwie zapytać - Wy chyba nie jesteście jego znajomymi, prawda?  
- Nie, nie znamy go. Wędrujemy, zbieramy odznaki, pomagamy potrzebującym... Jakby robił problemy, to może pan na nas liczyć. - odparła mniej więcej zgodnie z prawdą Clair.  
Tajemniczy blondyn tymczasem, chyba faktycznie opuścił plac zamkowy, gdyż nigdzie nie było go już widać, podobnie jak mojego Noctowla, który jeszcze chwilę temu siedział na zamkowym murze, a teraz zapewne śledził tajemniczego typa.  
- Jasne, trenerzy zawsze chętni do pomocy, to się chwali. Więc jak będzie? Chcecie usłyszeć jedną lub dwie historyjki o przeszłości tego zamku? - zapytał z uśmiechem kustosz.  
Z miny Clair łatwo było wywnioskować, że najchętniej od razu ruszyła by śladem tajemniczego blondyna, lecz z drugiej strony miała okazję dowiedzieć się czegoś interesującego o historii zamku, w którym, czego zapewne już była pewna, znajduje się ukryty skarb. Nie chcąc więc robić przykrości kustoszowi, a także aby nie budzić zbyt wielkich podejrzeń, zgodziliśmy się wysłuchać opowieści, jak to w dawnych czasach książę Bolesław zbudował zamek, wokół niego powstała osada i to od jego imienia wzięła nazwę Bolków. Następnie zamek się rozrastał, zmieniał właścicieli, został nawet oblężony podczas walk między Ślężanami a Bobrzanami i dopiero gdy Władysław Łokietek doprowadził do jako takiej zgody i zjednoczenia walczących krain, na zamku zapanował spokój, a z czasem niestety popadł on w ruinę.  
- Dziękujemy, to była ciekawa lekcja historii. - powiedział Max, gdy kustosz zakończył opowieść.  
- Cała przyjemność po mojej stornie. Wiem, że nie jest jakaś bardzo interesująca i że częściej sam zamek był przebudowywany, niż działy się na nim jakieś ciekawe wydarzenia historyczne, jednak... Co tu dużo mówić, jako kustosz muszę go zachwalać, zresztą bardzo go lubię. - odparł mężczyzna uśmiechając na koniec.  
- Tak, niestety czas na nas, pora obiadowa właściwie już minęła, więc trzeba za jakimś posiłkiem się w miasteczku rozejrzeć. - odparła przyjaźnie Clair, jednocześnie dyskretnie dając nam do zrozumienia, że ma dość i mamy jak najszybciej zmykać. Na szczęście poza naszą trojką, Absolem i Bellossomem, do wysłuchania historii zamku dołączyło kilku turystów i teraz to oni zaczęli zadawać kustoszowi pytania, dzięki czemu bez trudu opuściliśmy zamkowy dziedziniec.  
- Uff... Nie powiem, historyjka nie była zła, trochę nudna, ale... - zaczęła krytykę trenerka, gdy znów wracaliśmy do centrum Bolkowa.  
- Nie dowiedzieliśmy się z niej niczego dziwnego, ani podejrzanego. - pokiwałem głową, doskonale wiedząc o co dziewczynie może chodzić.  
- Dokładnie. I skoro tak, to nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak odszukać tego dziwnego facia i dowiedzieć, o co mu z tymi podziemiami chodziło. - pokiwała głową Clair.  
Szukać na szczęście długo nie musieliśmy, gdyż już po kilku minutach Noctowl wypatrzywszy nas wśród mijanych mieszkańców nadleciał i kilkoma huknięciami oznajmił, że tajemniczy blondyn wszedł kilkanaście minut temu do miejscowej restauracji, zapewne celem spożycia obiadu i jak na razie jej nie opuścił.  
- No i świetnie, a skoro tak, to chyba się nie obrazi, jak dotrzymamy mu towarzystwa. - oznajmiła z uśmiechem Clair.  
- Wprawdzie wiem że to nic nie da, ale... Nie rób nic głupiego. - poprosiłem bez przekonania w głosie.  
- No ej Toriś, przecież podobno lubisz moje pakowanie się w kłopoty. - odparła trenerka z tajemniczą miną, a widząc uśmiech na twarzy Maxa, zareagowała szybciej niż chłopak zdołał się odezwać:  
- Idziemy, trzeba się dowiedzieć, czy to o skarby chodzi, czy o coś innego. - po tych słowach odważnie pchnęła drzwi wejściowe do restauracji i z Absolem przy nodze wkroczyła do środka, a my, nie mając innego wyjścia, ruszyliśmy za nią. Jedynie Noctowl został na zewnątrz i swoim zwyczajem, zapewne uznawszy dodatkowo, że śledzenie blondyna było ambitnym zadaniem, zasługujący na nagrodę, uciął sobie drzemkę.  
- Trenerzy, restauracja dla was dwa budynki dalej, jak chcecie zjeść u nas, to proszę zawrócić Pokemony. - usłyszeliśmy zaraz po wejściu od mężczyzny stojącego za barem i przyjmującego zamówienia. Właściwie sam lokal do ekskluzywnych restauracji nie należał, ale nie chcąc robić problemów szybko spełniliśmy prośbę. Niestety przy okazji zwróciliśmy na siebie uwagę kilku klientów, w tym blondyna, który chyba nas rozpoznał, chociaż nie wiem czy bardziej przez Poki, czy przez fakt, że rzeczywiście zapamiętał nas z zamkowego dziedzińca. Niezrażona sytuacją Clair, przyjaźnie się uśmiechając, dosiadła do stolika mężczyzny:  
- Dzień dobry panu. Wędrowni trenerzy, a także poszukiwacze przygód, oferują pomoc w rozwiązaniu pańskich kłopotów. - zaczęła bez zbędnych wprowadzeń.  
Spojrzałem na Maxa wzdychając. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i szepnął cicho:  
- Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłeś? - po czym podszedł do stolika mężczyzny, który przyglądał się uważnie najpierw Clair, a później mnie i młodemu trenerowi, gdy do niej dołączyliśmy.  
- Wędrowni trenerzy? Też coś. - mruknął pogardliwie, co nie zraziło Clair, która kontynuowała prezentację:  
- Może nie wyglądamy, ale w sprawach zagadek historycznych, czy poszukiwania skarbów, nabyliśmy całkiem sporo doświadczenia, a że z tego co widziałam, pan również ma tego typu kłopot...  
- Lepiej zajmijcie się swoimi odznakami, treningami, czy co tam robicie, a nie wtykacie nos w nie swoje sprawy. - burknął gniewnie blondyn i wyglądało na to, że zamierza wstać i opuścić lokal.  
- Dyskretni też potrafimy być. Co szkodzi zaryzykować? Nie sądzę bowiem, aby to, czego pan szuka, było jakąś wielką tajemnicą. - Clair nie rezygnowała i niestety wyglądało na to, że jej nachalność zaczęła wyprowadzać mężczyznę z równowagi, gdyż wstał gwałtownie i grożąc palcem tuż przed nosem dziewczyny zaczął gniewnie:  
- Naprawdę trenerko, prosisz się o kłopoty. Ty masz swoje zajęcia, ja mam swoje i nie widzę powodu, aby...  
Nagle blondyn urwał w pół słowa, gdyż wreszcie zauważył, a może rozpoznał srebrne pióro Lugii jakie Clair tradycyjnie już miała wpięte we włosy, tuż nad uchem.  
- O, czyżby zmiana zdania? - z wrednym uśmiechem trenerka trąciła ozdobę, dodając cicho - Ja doskonale wiem co to jest, a pan?  
- Skąd... - mężczyzna znów urwał, a rozejrzawszy się po sali i upewniwszy, że za bardzo uwagi na nas nikt nie zwraca, usiadł ponownie przy stoliku i odsunąwszy sąsiednie krzesło, dał znak mnie i Maxowi, że również powinniśmy usiąść.  
- No dobra, może faktycznie coś tam wiecie i umiecie. - pokiwał głową, starając się ukryć wrażenie, jakie wywarło na nim pióro Lugii.  
- Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym wiedzieć skąd pan wie, że to jest... – zacząłem, wskazując na ozdobę Clair.  
- Tak, wiem że to pióro należące do Legendarnego Pokemona. Bardzo rzadki i bardzo cenny eksponat i dziwie się nieco, że tak sobie z tym paradujesz. - skrytykował Clair blondyn.  
- A czemu nie? Jak widać od czasu do czasu się to przydaje. - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna, aby następnie dokonać prezentacji naszej drużynki - Tak w ogóle nazywam się Clair, to są Tori i Max. Może słyszał pan o nas co nieco?  
- Hmm... - mężczyzna przyglądał się nam jeszcze chwilę i wyglądało na to, że faktycznie coś zaczyna kojarzyć, a wreszcie pokiwał głową i rzekł:  
- Tak, faktycznie ponoć jacyś trenerzy pomogli znaleźć swego czasu temu jeden z Kamieni Żywiołów, czy coś w tym stylu. Nie zajmuje się nimi, więc nie interesowałem się dokładnie sprawą, ale skoro to wy, to miło poznać młodych archeologów i poszukiwaczy skarbów. Ja zaś nazywam się Alfred Rodhe i jak już się zapewne zdołaliście domyśleć, również badam różne legendarne i tajemnicze miejsca, których w naszym pięknym kraju nie brakuje.  
- Tak też myślałam. No więc skoro formalności mamy już za sobą, to proszę zdradzić, co też za skarby można znaleźć w tutejszym zamku? - zapytała nie kryjąc zainteresowania Clair.  
- Skarby? Ha, gdybym szukał tylko skarbów, to nie byłoby aż takich kłopotów. - odparł mężczyzna, a widząc, że dziewczyna spogląda na niego ponaglająco, zniżywszy głos szepnął - Poszukuję Bursztynowej Komnaty.  
Musiałem przyznać, że mnie ta wiadomość zaskoczyła, podobnie jak Maxa i chyba tylko Clair nie znała historii legendarnej budowli, którą wielu uznawało za mit.  
- Że czego, przepraszam? - zapytała nie do końca rozumiejąc trenerka.  
- No jak to, nie słyszałaś legendy o Bursztynowej Komnacie? – odpowiedział pytaniem szczerze zaskoczony Alfred.  
- Gdybym słyszała, to bym nie pytała, prawda? No więc, co to za miejsce? - znów zapytała tym razem nieco poirytowana dziewczyna, spoglądając na mnie i Maxa i dając jasny sygnał, że mamy szybko i w miarę dokładnie powyjaśniać o co chodzi.  
- Zaczynając od początku... - podjął się tłumaczenia młody trener - Jak wiesz Władysław Łokietek, po wielu bojach, zdołał połączyć zwalczające się plemiona w jeden naród, a z czasem wszystko to zmieniło się w znany nam obecnie kraj. Legendy głoszą, że w owym zjednoczeniu pomagały mu Legendarne Pokemony. Według tych samych legend, gdy Łokietek został władcą zjednoczonych plemion, polecił zbudować wspaniałą świątynię jako podziękowanie dla Stwórców, którzy mu pomogli.  
- Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam, żeby Trojaki tak chętnie działały dla dobra ludzi. - mruknęła krytycznie Clair.  
- I dlatego jest to legenda. - odparłem - W ogóle, jakby tak się z nimi bardziej zaznajomić, to się może okazać, że Władysław Łokietek jest postacią bardziej mityczną niż historyczną. Ponoć był pierwszym i zarazem jedynym człowiekiem, który przed wiekami odwiedził Poke-Raj, czyli miejsce, gdzie mieszkają Legendarne Pokemony.  
- Dokładnie. - pokiwał głową Alfred - I co jest najważniejsze, według owych legend w Bursztynowej Komnacie znajdują się informacje, wyjaśniające jak do owego Poke-Raju dotrzeć.  
- Hę. Że w sensie wpaść do Tria Stwórców na herbatkę? - zapytała sceptycznie Clair.  
- Patrząc z punktu widzenia opowieści, dokładnie tak. Jednak, gdy zbliżał się kres życia Łokietka zrozumiał on, że wiedza zawarta w Bursztynowej Komnacie jest zbyt wielka i lepiej będzie ją ukryć. Doszło do rozmontowania komnaty i prawdopodobnego odbudowania jej w jakimś tajnym miejscu. - zakończył tłumaczenia Max.  
- Aha i jak rozumiem przez te kilkaset lat nikt nie wpadł na pomysł, gdzie owa komnata się znajduje. - pokiwała głową Clair.  
- Otóż to, wielu szukało, nikt nie znalazł. Wielu uważa to za legendę i mit, ale hej, czy z Kamieniami Żywiołów nie było podobnie? - zapytał Alfred, mrugając porozumiewawczo.  
- Czyli... Uważa pan, że komnata znajduje się w podziemiach tutejszego zamku? – zapytałem, rozumiejąc już o czym mężczyzna dyskutował z kustoszem.  
- Prawdopodobnie. Widzicie, spotkałem dwa dni temu człowieka, który przedstawił się jako Pan Ch. To pewnie jego inicjały, czy coś, był bardzo tajemniczy i początkowo nie chciałem go słuchać, ale wiedział całkiem sporo o historii nie tylko Ligi i Gwardii, ale też paru innych rzeczach... - Alfred przerwał na chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się, czy powinien kontynuować. My jednak zrozumieliśmy, o co mu chodzi, widząc jak zerka na Clair, czy raczej na jej pióro Lugii.  
- Tak, tak, Wojna Legend po raz kolejny. - powiedziałem cicho, kiwając głową.  
- Właśnie. Nie jestem pewny, czemu ów mężczyzna nie chciał sam podjąć się poszukiwań. Może miał nadzieję, że ja jako bardziej znany poszukiwacz skarbów, będę miał mniej kłopotów z przekonaniem kustosza? Niestety jak widzieliście nie wyszło mi to zbytnio. – skończył tłumaczyć Alfred.  
- Ciekawe skąd ten Pan Ch. Wiedział, gdzie komnaty szukać. - zastanawiał się na głos Max.  
- Tego możemy go sami zapytać, gdyż jutro mam się z nim spotkać na granicy miasteczka i podzielić zdobytymi informacjami. On sam chce jedynie zapisania się na kartach historii jako ten, który pomógł znaleźć Bursztynową Komnatę, cóż... Na razie niestety mogę go jedynie rozczarować, gdyż tutejszy kustosz, to straszny uparciuch i bez dowodów, czy wyraźnego zezwolenia, na żadne przekopywanie zamkowych piwnic zgody nie wyda. - to mówiąc mężczyzna westchnął na koniec zrezygnowany.  
- Hmm... - zacząłem się zastanawiać. Wprawdzie jasne było, że zarówno dziwny informator, jak i sam Alfred chcieli, aby jak najmniej osób wiedziało o poszukiwaniach. Nie byłem pewny, czy to z obawy przed odebraniem przywileju znalezienia komnaty, ewentualnych złodziei, którzy mogli go ubiec w poszukiwaniach, czy po prostu ze zwykłej przezorności, gdyby ostatecznie niczego nie znaleziono. Miałem jednak pomysł, jak łatwo zyskać zezwolenie na chociażby powierzchowne przeszukanie zamkowych piwnic.  
- Coś wymyśliłeś? - zapytał z nadzieją blondyn.  
- Być może. Mamy znajomego archeologa, Jana Łajsa, Lidera z Olsztyna i myślę, że jakby poprosić go o rekomendację, to zezwolenie na poszukiwania, a i być może jakieś podstawowe wykopaliska archeologiczne bylibyśmy w stanie przeprowadzić. - wyjaśniłem.  
- O ile oczywiście nie będzie panu przeszkadzać wmieszanie się Ligi Pokemon do pańskich planów. - uzupełnił Max.  
- Nie, nie, o ile nie rozpowie się tego za bardzo. - odparł wyraźnie zadowolony z planu Alfred.  
- Zgoda, jak nocna wycieczka nic nie da, to jutro przedzwonicie do Lidera i go tu sprowadzicie, czy coś. - wtrąciła się Clair, niewinnie uśmiechając na koniec.  
- Hę? Nocna wycieczka? - zapytał lekko zmieszany blondyn, a ja westchnąwszy, starałem się wyjaśnić zwariowanej trenerce, że tym razem naprawdę możemy się bez tego obejść.  
- Jeden powód, dla którego ta "nocna wycieczka" ma sens, tylko jeden powód. Przecież nie będziesz kopać pod zamkiem, prawda? Co chcesz znaleźć na takiej wyprawie?  
- Oj Toriś, znowu zabawę psujesz. - dziewczyna pokręciła krytycznie głową - To chyba jasne, no nie? Tajnych tunel i przejść. Sam pomyśl, przecież to niemożliwe, żeby dawno temu wykopano duuużą dziurę, wpakowano do niej Bursztynową Komnatę, całość zasypano, a potem postawiono na tym zamczysko, no nie? To bez sensu.  
- Hmm... Właściwie masz rację. - pokiwał głową Alfred.  
- Jak zawsze. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair, ignorując Maxa, który starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, oraz moje krytyczne kręcenie głową - Więc plan ustalam następujący, teraz pokręcimy się nieco po miasteczku, poszukamy miejsca na nocleg, wcześniej pójdziemy spać, a nocą wyprawa na zamek.  
- I jak rozumiem, wiesz jak to zrobić, aby nikt nas nie nakrył? - dopytał się jeszcze Alfred.  
- Tego to może być pan pewny. Jeśli idzie o skarby i tajemnice, to właściwe podstawowa procedura działania, którą Clair opanowała do perfekcji. - odparłem pogodzony z kolejną nocna wyprawą.  
I tak następne kilka godzin zeszło nam na opowieściach co ciekawszych naszych przygód, Alfred zaś podzielił się z nami wszelkimi informacjami, jakie o Bursztynowej Komnacie posiadał. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że nie tylko droga do Poke-Raju jest w niej zawarta, ale także spis wszystkich Pokemonów będących dziełem stwórców, historia powstania świata i panowania na nim Legendarnych Pokemonów i zapewne również informacje o Kamieniach Żywiołów. Oczywiście o ile informacje te, bazujące jedynie na legendach, są prawdziwe. Późnym popołudniem zaś, udaliśmy się spać, aby w nocy wziąć udział w kolejnej nocnej wyprawie, tradycyjnie już wymyślonej przez Clair.

Cicho, ciemno, dobrze, że księżyc dawał trochę światła, więc bez trudu dotarliśmy pod zamek. O zauważenie nas przez ewentualnych nocnych spacerowiczów nie musieliśmy się martwic, bowiem zarówno Absol jak i Alakazam wędrowały obok nas, a dodatkowo Noctowl spełniał rolę powietrznego zwiadowcy, więc szybko zostalibyśmy uprzedzeni, gdyby coś było nie tak.  
"Jesteśmy. Teren zamkowy czysty. Co teraz Wariatko?" - zapytał Psycho-Pok, dokonawszy analizy otoczenia.  
- No cóż... Brama jakoś szczególnie trudna do pokonania nie jest, ale typowego włama wolałabym uniknąć... Młody, jakby twój Venusaur przeniósł nas pnączami na górę? Potem go zawrócisz i wypuścisz na dziedzińcu, a on nas ściągnie na ziemię, zgoda? - zaproponowała trenerka.  
- Już kiedyś coś takiego robiliśmy, więc w sumie czemu nie. - odparł chłopak, wypuszczając dużego, zielonego stwora i wyjaśniając mu sytuację.  
- Wy to naprawdę jesteście na każdą sytuację przygotowani. - pokiwał z uznaniem głową Alfred.  
- Bo my, w odróżnieniu od Strażników Pokemon, jesteśmy zawodowcami. - odparła Clair z uśmiechem, aby po chwili zostać wyniesiona pnączami na mur otaczający zamek.  
Kilka minut później byliśmy już na dziedzińcu i nie pozostało nic innego, jak zejść do piwnic zamkowych i mieć nadzieję, że faktycznie na coś natrafimy.  
- Wie pan którędy teraz? - zapytałem blondyna.  
- Jasne, trochę o zamku poczytałem, plany oglądałem, więc co nieco orientuję się w jego architekturze. Niestety w środku będziemy potrzebować więcej światła. - odparł mężczyzna, kierując się pewnie do drzwi znajdujących się nieopodal wejścia na wieżę zamkową.  
- Latarki, Bellossom, Torchic, Elekid? - zaczął wyliczać Max.  
- Jak będziemy w środku, to latarki wystarczą, zobaczymy jak wysokie korytarze tu maja. - odparła Clair.  
Noctowl został na zewnątrz, aby mieć na oku okolicę, zaś reszta naszej drużyny, prowadzona przez Alfreda, zeszła do zamkowych podziemi. Tu faktycznie było ciemno i początkowy blask latarek szybko okazał się niewystarczający i tak dołączyli do nas Elekid z Torchicem, aby dawać nieco więcej światła w wąskich tunelach i korytarzach.  
- Za wiele tego tu nie ma. Znaków żadnych też nie widać. - mruczała niezbyt zadowolona Clair, gdy po kilkunastu minutach obeszliśmy wszystkie zamkowe piwnice  
- No wiesz, jakby były wskazówki, to już dawno ktoś by kryjówkę znalazł, a tak... – przerwałem, widząc że Alfred obejrzawszy uważnie ścianę obok zejścia do piwnic, zaczyna ją systematycznie opukiwać.  
- W sumie to też niegłupi pomysł. - pokiwała głową dziewczyna.  
"W pobliżu nikogo nie ma, więc trochę hałasować możemy." - zgodził się Alakazam i już po chwili podzieliliśmy teren piwnic na sektory i każdy miał za zadanie sprawdzić, czy gdzieś nie natrafi na głuchy dźwięk, świadczący o ukrytym przejściu, czy komnacie. Poszukiwania trwały dłuższy czas i zaczynałem podejrzewać, że ostatecznie nic nie znajdziemy, a także obawiać się, że jak będziemy tu zbyt długo, to ostatecznie ktoś nas nakryje na myszkowaniu w zamkowych podziemiach. Jednak nagły i niespodziewany entuzjazm w głosie Alfreda dał znak, że nocna wyprawa nie okazała się zmarnowaniem czasu:  
- Chyba coś mam, ale to nie jest tunel. - oznajmił mężczyzna i pukając w ścianę wskazał na nieco bardziej głuchy odgłos, tuż przy podłodze korytarza.  
- Hmm... - Max przyjrzał się uważniej ścianie, odgarnął ręką zalegający kurz i po dłuższej chwili obserwacji oznajmił - Albo tunel wykopany przez Pokemony, albo jakaś skrytka. Wprawdzie od zewnątrz nic nie widać, ani pęknięć, ani zarysów, ale...  
- Ale coś tam jest. Hmm.. - teraz z kolei Clair zaczęła przyglądać się ścianie, a wreszcie wypuściła Aggrona i zdecydowała:  
- Nie wiemy jak duża dziura tam jest, a nie chcemy niczego zniszczyć. Zadanie specjalne, postaraj się ukruszyć nieco tej ściany tak, aby udało nam się dostać do tego, co znajduje się za nią. - poinstruowała szarego Poka o swoim planie. Aggron pokiwawszy głową szybko zabrał się za dłubanie i lekkie uderzanie pazurami w ścianę. Wprawdzie nie miał zbyt wiele miejsca w ciasnym korytarzu, ale radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Wreszcie, po kilku minutach intensywnej pracy, warknął z tryumfem odłamując półmetrowy kawałek skalnej płyty, za którą, przyświecając latarkami, dostrzegliśmy rozpadające się drewniane pudełko i coś jakby resztki papierów i notatek.  
- Coś mamy, ale...- zaczął niepewnie Max oglądając znalezisko.  
- Pozwolicie? - zapytał Alfred klękając przy ścianie i wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni niewielkie szczypce, ostrożnie wydobył fragmenty skrzynki i kawałki papieru z kryjówki.  
- Nie za wiele tego. - westchnęła Clair, zawracając Aggrona i dziękując stworowi za pomoc.  
- Plus jest taki, że faktycznie coś tu było, minus...- zacząłem, również nie od końca przekonany o powodzeniu nocnej wyprawy.  
- Hmm... Może jednak coś z tego dam radę odczytać. Więcej światła poproszę. - powiedział tymczasem Alfred, uważnie oglądając kawałki papieru wydobyte ze skrytki i teraz niemal rozpadające się na naszych oczach. Elekid stanął tuż obok leżącego na ziemi znaleziska i teraz mężczyzna mógł skupić się na odczytywaniu fragmentów zapisków ocalałych do naszych czasów.  
- Z tego wynika, że faktycznie początkowo Bursztynowa Komnata miała być tutaj... Niestety nie wiem, czemu zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu, brakuje odpowiedniego fragmentu... - zaczął tłumaczenia starego pisma Alfred.  
- Tak jak w Biskupcu. - westchnęła Clair, przypominając jak to znaleźliśmy kamienną tablicę, która była pierwszym namacalnym dowodem na istnienie dotąd legendarnych Kamieni Żywiołów.  
- Spokojnie, to nie wszystko. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, komnata została ukryta pod specjalnie wybudowanym w tym celu zamkiem, a skoro tak, to musi być gdzieś niedaleko. - skończył analizowanie znaleziska Alfred.  
- Niedaleko, czyli... - trenerka nie była do końca pewna co to oznacza, lecz Max przypomniał:  
- Już mówiłem, że w okolicy jeszcze kilka mniej lub bardziej podniszczonych czasem zamków się znajdzie, a skoro tak, to może faktycznie jeden z nich zawiera klucz do znalezienia Bursztynowej Komnaty.  
- Tak, to ma sens i w takim razie trzeba będzie postarać się zbadać jak największą ich ilość. - pokiwał głową Alfred, ostrożnie zbierając z podłogi pozostałości zapisków i chowając do swojej torby.  
- Pozostanie ślad po naszej wyprawie. – stwierdziłem, wskazując na niewielki otwór w ścianie.  
- Na szczęście jest na tyle nierówny, że może zostać uznany za naturalne uszkodzenie. Zawartość skrytki zabrana i tym samym bardzo wam dziękuję za pomoc, gdyż zapewne samemu nie udałoby mi się nic tu zdziałać. - odparł Alfred, zwracając się głównie do Clair, która z wrednym uśmiechem odparła:  
- Hej, ale nie sądzisz chyba, że tak łatwo się nas pozbędziesz, prawda?  
- No nie... – westchnąłem, rozumiejąc co ta wariatka właśnie wymyśliła.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że... - zaczął z nadzieją mężczyzna.  
- Jasne, wędrujemy z tobą. Do finałów jeszcze trochę czasu zostało, więc na małe zboczenie z trasy możemy sobie pozwolić. - odparła z uśmiechem trenerka, jednocześnie posyłając nam dobrze znane spojrzenie typu: "Jak chcecie żyć, to nie protestować."  
"Fanatyczka." - skomentował krótko Alakazam.  
Wiedziałem, że tym razem nie uda się zmienić decyzji Clair, ale też szczerze powiedziawszy, ciekaw byłem co z tych poszukiwań Bursztynowej Komnaty może wyniknąć. Patrząc na nasze poprzednie przygody i różne zasługi dla archeologii, może faktycznie mamy talent, czy raczej szczęście do rozwiązywania zagadek z przeszłości i może faktycznie znów uda nam się natrafić na coś, czego inni szukali latami bez powodzenia. Teraz jednak trzeba było szybko opuścić podziemia zamkowe i wykorzystać dwie czy trzy godziny, jakie zostały do świtu i trochę pospać. Rankiem zaś udaliśmy się na granicę miasteczka, do miejsca spotkania z tajemniczym Panem Ch., aby pochwalić się wynikiem poszukiwań i podziękować za wskazówki, niestety...  
- Dziwne, powinien być tu już piętnaście minut temu, a nadal go nie widać. - mruknął zaniepokojony Alfred.  
Niestety, ostatecznie nie doczekaliśmy się przybycia tajemniczego informatora. Z opisu, jaki przedstawił nam Alfred, nikt z osób spotkanych podczas podróży nie przyszedł nam do głowy. Nie pozostało więc nic innego, jak ruszać w dalszą drogę, obecnie na zachód i przez Zieloną Górę do kolejnych starych zamków. Mieliśmy też nadzieję, że może już wkrótce, uda się nam natrafić na kolejne wskazówki dotyczące miejsca ukrycia Bursztynowej Komnaty.


	157. Wyzwanie - Stantlery

ODCINEK 157: WYZWANIE - STANTLERY.

- Dotarliśmy, Jelenia Góra przed nami. - to mówiąc Alfred wskazał na widoczne w oddali zabudowania.  
- Jak zwykle wędrujemy zgodnie z planem. - stwierdziła zadowolona Clair.  
- Czyli teraz szukamy Punktu Medycznego, odpoczynek, a jutro zwiedzanie i ewentualne poszukiwania? - zapytał dla pewności Max.  
- Mniej więcej. Wprawdzie nie sądzę, aby udało się nam faktycznie coś tutaj znaleźć, ale nieco informacji może zyskamy. - odparł mężczyzna.  
Nieco szalona wyprawa trwała już drugi dzień i jak na razie nie przynosiła rezultatów, ale trzeba pamiętać, że po Bolkowie na następny duży zamek na trasie jeszcze się nie natknęliśmy. Podczas podróży Alfred Rodhe - poszukiwacz skarbów, opowiedział nam właściwie wszystko, co o legendarnej Bursztynowej Komnacie zdołał się dowiedzieć i miał wielką nadzieję, że z naszą pomocą uda się ją wreszcie odnaleźć. Ja sam nie byłem tego tak do końca pewny, ale z drugiej strony kilka dziwnych znalezisk archeologicznych na koncie mieliśmy, więc kto wie, co nas czeka.  
- Niestety skoro nie jest pan trenerem i nie posiada karty trenerskiej, prosiłabym o uregulowanie regulaminowej opłaty za nocleg. – zwróciła się do mężczyzny dziewczyna opiekująca się Punktem Medycznym. No tak, my jako trenerzy mieliśmy swoje ulgi i w większości przypadków nie narzucano nam z góry ile trzeba płacić za nocleg i opiekę nad Pokami. Jednak Alfred był zwykłym turystą, na szczęście mającym fundusze i teraz również bez problemu wydobył kilka monet, aby zapłacić za nocleg.  
- W tym mieście nie ma żądnego starego zamku, prawda? - zapytałem Alfreda, gdy udaliśmy się już do pokoju noclegowego, zaś nasze Pokemony trafiły na typowy przegląd, z którego korzystaliśmy zawsze przy okazji spędzania nocy w Punkcie Medycznym.  
- W samym mieście nie. Trochę na południe jest zamek Chojnik, ale nim tam się udamy i tak chciałbym się nieco rozejrzeć. Może Strażnicy Pokemon coś ciekawego mają do opowiedzenia, albo burmistrz miasta. - odparł mężczyzna.  
- A nie boi się pan tak wypytywać wszystkich wokół? Wydawało mi się, że mamy poszukiwania utrzymywać w tajemnicy? - Clair była nieco zdziwiona odpowiedzią blondyna.  
- I tak i nie. Wiesz, myślę że sporo osób wędrowało przez Jelenią Górę i wypytywało o Bursztynową Komnatę. W końcu szukają jej od wielu lat. - wyjaśnił ze uśmiechem poszukiwacz skarbów.  
- No tak, rozumiem, ale mimo to sugeruję zachować ostrożność. Mimo wszystko ten cały Pan Ch. na spotkanie się nie zjawił, a jeśli idzie o skarby, to ja wolę być ostrożna, gdy mam do czynienia z tajemniczymi typami, co to wiedzą coś czego nie powinni. - odparła trenerka.  
Faktem było, że poszukiwania zaczęły się od informacji, jaką Alfred uzyskał od mężczyzny przestawiającego się jako Pan Ch. Mieliśmy się z nim spotkać po przeszukaniu zamku w Bolkowie, lecz informator na spotkanie się nie zjawił. Liczyliśmy wprawdzie, że może dogoni nas na trasie, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca i tak Clair zaczęła podejrzewać, że to może być ktoś o nie do końca uczciwych zamiarach i co za tym idzie, lepiej uważać.  
- Dobra, no to plan ustalony. Teraz spać, a jutro idziemy zwiedzać, zaś Pan Poszukiwacz stara się czegoś ciekawego dowiedzieć. - podsumowując nasze jutrzejsze zajęcia, Clair opuściła pokój który wraz z Maxem i Alfredem zajmowaliśmy i udała do swojej niewielkiej jednoosobówki.  
- Tak, to całkiem niezły plan. My oczywiście też postaramy się czegoś dowiedzieć. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Taaa... A teraz dobranoc wszystkim, czas na zasłużony odpoczynek. - zakończyłem rozmowę i tak udaliśmy się na odpoczynek, mając nadzieję, że jutro faktycznie czegoś o Bursztynowej Komnacie zdołamy się dowiedzieć.

Po chłodniejszym poranku dzień zapowiadał się na ciepły i słoneczny. Naprędce zjedliśmy śniadanie, podziękowaliśmy za nocleg i uiściwszy mniejszą lub większą opłatę, udaliśmy się na miejski rynek, skąd trzeba było zacząć szukanie informacji.  
- Hmm... Trochę ludzi tu jest, ale chyba nie będziemy chodzić od jednego do drugiego i pytać, czy przypadkiem czegoś o dziwnych zamkach nie wie, prawda? - zapytała Clair, obserwując mijających nas mieszkańców, a i zapewne turystów. Stojący obok trenerki wypoczęty Absol kręcił głową na boki i starał mieć na wszystko oko, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło, podobnie jak Bellossomowi, który stojąc obok Maxa nerwowo dreptał w miejscu i widać było, że chce jak najszybciej ruszać na poszukiwania. Jedynie Noctowl nie ekscytował się zbytnio naszymi przygodami i siedząc na jednej z latarni zastanawiał, czy kolejna drzemka po dopiero co miniętej nocy to dobry pomysł, czy też nie.  
- No cóż... - zamyślił się Alfred, zaś w oddali dostrzegliśmy przechadzającego się po rynku Strażnika Pokemon, który zauważywszy nas po chwili sam zdecydował podejść i sprawdzić, czy nie potrzebujemy pomocy.  
- Witam wędrownych trenerów, szukacie może informacji? Chcecie pozwiedzać? Stadionu z odznaką niestety nie mamy na stanie, więc rozumiem, że wędrujecie do Wałbrzycha, albo Wrocławia. - zagadnął przyjacielsko.  
- No tak konkretnie to do Zielonej Góry, ale na razie trochę inny cel mamy. - odparłem zgodnie z prawdą.  
- Tak, czy w pobliżu są jakieś ruiny, podziemia, jaskinie, niezbadane tunele, albo... - Clair zaczęła szybko wyliczać wszystkie ewentualne miejsca na ukrycie Bursztynowej Komnaty, jakie wpadły jej do głowy, czym wprawiła Alfreda w lekkie osłupienie, zaś Maxa w niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu. Nie było innego wyjścia, jak po raz kolejny ostudzić maniakalne zapędy tej wariatki.  
- Tak, tak, zluzuj, oddychaj i może zacznij od początku, bo na razie to strażnik chyba nie wie, o co ci właściwie chodzi. - powiedziałem spokojnie, klepiąc dziewczynę po ramieniu uspokajająco. Jedynym efektem było mordercze spojrzenie, które trenerka posłała najpierw Maxowi, który już zdołał się opanować, a później mnie, lecz nim zdołała odpowiedzieć wtrącił się Alfred:  
- Właśnie... Cóż, raczej to nie będzie zaskoczeniem, jeśli powiem, że jestem poszukiwaczem skarbów i interesuję się Bursztynową Komnatą. - zaczął spokojnie wyjaśnienia. Strażnik słysząc to jedynie westchnął i wymruczał:  
- Następni...  
- Czyi rozumiem, że takich poszukiwaczy jest sporo. - raczej stwierdził niż zapytał Max.  
- Ano. Może nie jakieś wielkie tłumy, ale średnio jeden w miesiącu się trafi, jeśli doliczyć trenerów zbierających odznaki. Oczywiście nie muszę dodawać, że nic nie znajdują. - odparł lekko znudzonym głosem strażnik.  
- Hmm... Czyli żadnych pomocnych informacji czy wskazówek nie możesz nam udzielić? - z lekką nadzieją w głosie zapytał jeszcze Alfred.  
- Ja? Nie, i szczerze mówiąc za bardzo mnie to nie interesuje, ale jak chcecie, to porozmawiajcie z burmistrzem. Swoje lata ma, może coś doradzi. - odparł strażnik, a po chwili namysłu dodał jeszcze - Jak o tym myślę, to chyba faktycznie czasem jakieś rady dawał, bo poszukiwacze na południe miasta wędrowali.  
- Dziękuję, a burmistrza to gdzie można o tej porze spotkać? - Alfreda informacja wyraźnie ucieszyła i widać było, że jak najszybciej chce sprawdzić, czy jest cokolwiek warta. Chłopak zaś, pokręciwszy krytycznie głową, wskazał na duży piętrowy dom, stojący w oddali:  
- Powinien być u siebie i myślę, że nie będzie robił problemów jak teraz wpadnie pan do niego z wizytą, ale... - tu strażnik spojrzał na nas, a raczej na nasze Pokemony.  
- Ale? - zapytała podejrzliwie Clair.  
- Jak widzę jesteście bardziej trenerami, niż poszukiwaczami skarbów, więc może zamiast zajmować się takimi głupotami jak nieistniejąca Bursztynowa Komnata, odwiedzicie nasz "fanowski stadion", sprawdzicie swe umiejętności, a także dacie popis dla mieszkańców. - odparł z uśmiechem chłopak.  
- W sensie walki Poków? No w zasadzie można, ale musisz wiedzie, że takimi zwykłymi trenerami nie jesteśmy. - oznajmiła z tajemniczym uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
- A to się dobrze składa, bo i wyzwanie, jakie może was czekać nie należy do łatwych. To co, idziemy?  
Po pytaniu strażnika spojrzałem na Maxa, który tylko kiwnął głową i na Clair, która tym razem była bardziej powściągliwa, gdyż do wyboru miała albo walkę Pokemon, albo szukanie skarbów. Ostatecznie jednak decyzję pomógł nam podjąć Alfred:  
- Wiecie młodzieży, zrobimy tak, wy jako trenerzy zajmiecie się tym co do was należy, czyli pójdziecie na stadion i trochę powalczycie, zaś ja, jako poszukiwacz skarbów, zrobię co do mnie należy i postaram się czegoś dowiedzieć, a jak mi się uda, to was znajdę i podzielę informacjami. - zaproponował mężczyzna.  
- Zgoda, na stadion myślę że pan trafi bez kłopotów. – odparłem, sięgnąwszy dodatkowo po PokeEncyklopedię i sprawdziwszy w niej mapę Jeleniej Góry, upewniłem się, że "fanowski stadion" jest niedaleko rynku.  
- No to w drogę. Czas, aby wspaniała trenerka Clair po raz kolejny pokazała, że jest najlepsza. - oznajmiła radośnie dziewczyna, ruszając za lekko rozbawionym jej słowami strażnikiem. Absol i Bellossom podzielały jej entuzjazm, zaś Noctowl… Zapewne, gdy dotrzemy na miejsce jak zwykle znajdzie sobie spokojny kąt, gdzie będzie mógł pospać. Wyglądało też na to, że tym razem strażnik nas nie poznał i nie pokojarzył z opowieściami o naszych wyczynach, jakie w Lidze krążyły już od jakiegoś czasu. Może swoją funkcje objął niedawno, albo po prostu się tym nie interesował, tak jak historią Bursztynowej Komnaty.  
Kilka minut później dotarliśmy pod okrągły jasnoszary budynek, stylizowany nieco na klasyczny stadion, na jakim rozgrywają się walki o odznaki. Wystarczyło jednak wejść do środka, aby nabrać pewności, że tutaj mamy do czynienia z fanowskim budynkiem.  
- Po lewej i prawej mniejsze areny, do strać bardziej treningowych niż zwykłych, zaś ta większa przed nami... - wyjaśniał strażnik, gdy tylko weszliśmy do środka.  
W odróżnieniu od stadionów z Liderami tu nie było podziału na pomieszczenia mieszkalne, pokoje dla trenerów czekających na walkę, czy salę z główną areną. Zamiast tego były dwie małe areny z lewej i prawej, oraz jedna duża, na której właśnie jakiś trener przegrał walkę z dużym i silnym Stantlerem.  
- Hej, ja też mam takiego stworka. - ożywiła się Clair, widząc czworonożnego, brązowego Pokemona z rogami.  
- Naprawdę? To się bardzo dobrze składa, będziesz mogła sprawdzić jak dobrze go wytrenowałaś. - odparł strażnik, a widząc, że pojedynek faktycznie dobiegł końca, zawołał w stronę areny - Kracek pozwól do nas, wygląda na to, że doświadczeni trenerzy się trafili!  
Po okrzyku strażnika wokół zapanowało lekkie poruszenie i zainteresowanie naszymi osobami. Na "fanowskim stadionie" znajdowało się bowiem sporo osób. Kilku trenerów słuchających wykładu o ewolucjach Pokemonów, paru innych trenujących swoich podopiecznych na mniejszych arenach, oraz kilkanaście osób, będących zapewne mieszkańcami miasta, którzy przyszli popatrzeć. Właściwie przyjrzawszy się trenerom uznałem, że część z nich jeszcze w podróż się nie udała i zapewne przygotowują się, aby za trzy miesiące, po zakończeniu najbliższych finałów, rozpocząć swoją przygodę ze zbieraniem odznak.  
- Trenerzy profesjonaliści? Czyli ciekawe pojedynki, tak? - to mówiąc chłopak podszedł do nas wraz ze swoim Stantlerem. Jego podopieczny robił wrażenie, był większy od stworka Clair i wyglądał też na silniejszego i szybszego.  
- Pankracy jestem, ale wszyscy skracają mi imię do "Kracek". – przedstawił się chłopak.  
- A ja jestem Clair i jeśli to nie problem, to chciałabym wyzwać ciebie i twojego podopiecznego na walkę Pokemon. - odparła wojowniczo trenerka.  
- Oho, widzę że nie marnujesz czasu. - pokiwał głową rozbawiony reakcją dziewczyny Pankracy.  
- Raczej chce skorzystać z okazji, gdyż również trenuje Stantlera. – wyjaśniłem, dodatkowo dokonując prezentacji reszty naszej drużyny.  
- No dobrze, ale powinnaś wiedzieć, że ja jestem trenerem Stantlerów i ten, którego widzisz jest jednym z pięciu, jakie stanowią moją drużynę. Każdego też staram się szkolić w różnych rodzajach ataków, jeden od Elektryczności, drugi od Ziemi, trzeci Psychiki... - zaczął wyjaśniać Kracek.  
- A zwykłego, uniwersalnego masz? - zapytała Clair, a w jej ręku dostrzegłem już PokeBall z jej podopiecznym.  
- A owszem, najsilniejszy z nich i zarazem przywódca mojego stada. Jeśli jesteś naprawdę silną trenerką, to zapraszam na arenę i sugeruję przygotować się na trudny i wymagający pojedynek. - odparł chłopak uśmiechając na koniec.  
- Ha, właściwie powinnam powiedzieć dokładnie to samo. - odparła dziewczyna, a następnie zwróciła do Absola - Niestety tym razem zostajesz i pilnujesz, aby Toriś należycie mnie dopingował, zgoda?  
Biało-czarny stworek mruknął krótko i pokiwawszy głową spojrzał na mnie znacząco.  
- Ja tak tylko zaznaczę, że jak skończysz walkę, to również chciałbym skorzystać z możliwości sprawdzenia umiejętności jednego z moich Pokemonów. - powiedziałem wzdychając, a następnie wraz z rozbawionym Maxem i Pokami zająłem miejsce w pobliżu areny, na którą wkroczyli Pankracy i Clair. Dodatkowo zauważyłem, że niemal wszyscy obecni na stadionie zgromadzili się w roli widowni, chcąc obserwować pojedynek. Zrozumiałem już, o co chodziło strażnikowi, gdy mówił o "daniu popisu dla mieszkańców". Gdy trenerzy zajęli miejsca na końcach areny, stojący z boku sędzia machnął kolorową flagą z wizerunkiem Stantlera i tym samym dał znak na rozpoczęcie pojedynku.  
- Najpierw wybadamy przeciwnika, Stąpanie z Tratowaniem. - wydał komendę Kracek.  
- Niezły pomysł, atakuj tym samym. - zdecydowała Clair, widząc że jej przeciwnik już rusza do ataku.  
Walka między Stantlerami się rozpoczęła. Co od razu rzucało się w oczy to fakt, że stworek Pankracego był większy i jak się właśnie okazało szybszy, gdyż jako pierwszy zadał precyzyjne kopniecie w bok przeciwnika i omal nie powalił go na ziemię.  
- Walcz z nim, wybij z rytmu. - zachęcała podopiecznego trenerka.  
Po początkowym zaskoczeniu, teraz Stantler szybko doszedł do siebie i skupiwszy na walce starał kontrować kopnięcia i ciosy rogami. Całkiem nieźle mu to wychodziło, niestety przewaga nadal była widoczna, gdyż co jakiś czas większy stwór trafiał w bok czy nogę Pokemona.  
- Dobra, odskocz od niego, trzeba wymyślić coś innego. - zdecydowała po dłuższej chwili Clair.  
- Fala Wstrząsowa, a potem czekamy. - zareagował szybko Pankracy i gdy Stantler trenerki odskakiwał od przeciwnika dodatkowo oberwał niewielkim wyładowaniem elektrycznym, które na szczęście go nie sparaliżowało, ale zwiastowało kłopoty.  
- Hmm... Brak nam dobrych ataków dystansowych, na Falę Szokową czy Hipnozę na pewno się nie nabierze, a skoro tak... - mówiąc cicho dziewczyna obmyślała strategię na kontratak. Pankracy nie zamierzał jednak czekać i szybko wydał następne komendy:  
- Elektryczny Pocisk. Nawet jeśli nie da się go sparaliżować, to zawsze pozostaje przewaga z ataku dystansowego.  
- Nie fajnie... - mruknęła cicho Clair, aby głośno polecić - Unikaj, zobaczymy jak szybkie są te jego pociski.  
Niestety wyglądało na to, że Stantler Kracka jest szybki nie tylko w walce w zwarciu, ale i na dystans, gdyż małe elektryczne kulki wytwarzane między jego rogami, wystrzeliwane były z szybkością półsekundową. Poke-Jeleń wprawdzie starał się ich unikać, niestety nie zawsze mu się udawało.  
- Nie ma wyjścia, dąż do bezpośredniego starcia. Cały czas też staraj się unikać pocisków. - zdecydowała dziewczyna widząc, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to może przegrać walkę.  
Stantler pomknął najszybciej jak mógł w stronę przeciwnika, zwinnymi susami unikając niemal wszystkich Elektrycznych Pocisków, jakie zostały w jego stronę wystrzelone.  
- Przygotuj się na kontrowanie Tratowaniem. - polecił Pankracy, gdy przeciwników dzieliło już tylko kilkanaście metrów.  
- Teraz, Trzęsienie Ziemi! - niemal krzyknęła trenerka, a na jej twarzy zagościł dobrze znany wredny uśmiech, ja zaś musiałem zrobić bardzo głupią minę, gdyż stojący obok Max stłumił wybuch śmiechu.  
- Tak, też nie wiem kiedy ona zdołała nauczyć swego Pokemona tak silnego ataku. - pokiwał głową młody trener, aby poważniej dodać - Jednak jak widać nie jest jeszcze w pełni wyćwiczony, gdyż wymaga bliskości przeciwnika do efektywnego działania.  
Chłopak miał rację i wprawdzie Stantler Kracka został zaskoczony niespodziewanym atakiem, jednak kilka metrów jakie oddzielały go od przeciwnika, dawały szansę na przerwanie wykonywanego przez niego ataku. Atak zaś polegał na mocnym uderzaniu nogami w podłoże i wprawianiu go w drgania, które dekoncentrowały i utrudniały atakowanie, a z czasem również powodowały zawroty głowy, a ostatecznie omdlenie i znokautowanie.  
- Brawo, tego się nie spodziewałem. Stantler skup się, jedno dobre trafienie i przerywamy to. - Pankracy pochwaliwszy Clair polecił kontratak, zaś jego podopieczny stanął pewniej na nogach, zamknął na chwilę oczy, a po ich otwarciu z bojowym rykiem skoczył wprost na Poka Clair. Odległość była niewielka i faktycznie bez trudu zdołał trafić w przeciwnika, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu brązowy storek zniknął, a zamiast niego w oddali pojawiły się cztery inne Stantlery.  
- Tak jest, udało się! Świetna robota! - znów krzyknęła zadowolona Clair, chwaląc swego Pokemona.  
- Podwójna Drużyna? Ale standardowe cztery kopie, czy tu raczej powinienem powiedzieć trzy, a z tym łatwo sobie poradzić. - odparł spokojnie Kracek, jednak wredny uśmiech jaki nie znikał z twarzy Clair, jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że trenerka wpadła na kolejny ze swych szalonych pomysłów, czy raczej w tym wypadku powinienem powiedzieć "szalonych strategii".  
- Zgoda, przyznaję, że gdyby nam się nie udało, to zapewne wygrałbyś, gdyż Trzęsienie Ziemi nie jest jeszcze przez mojego Pokemona w pełni opanowane. Teraz jednak, gdy mam przewagę w ilości, a co za tym idzie dekoncentracji ciebie i twojego podopiecznego, mogę powiedzieć, że ta walka została już rozstrzygnięta. - odparła z pewnością w głosie trenerka, zaś wśród obserwujących pojedynek tu i tam rozległy się ciche brawa, a niektórzy też wymieniali ciche uwagi, zapewne zastanawiając się, jak niby dziewczyna chce wygrać.  
- Przekonajmy się więc. Elektryczne Pociski, trochę silniejsze niż zwykle, żeby mieć pewność w rozbiciu iluzji, a jakby trafiło oryginał, to też lepiej żeby mocniej odczuł atak. - wydał polecenia Kracek, uważnie obserwując zarówno Clair, jak i Stantlery stojące na arenie.  
- Biegaj w kółko okrążając przeciwnika i na ile możesz kontynuuj Trzęsienie Ziemi. - odparła Clair dodając ciszej - Defi coś takiego robiła z Murkrowami, chyba się nie obrazi jak zastosuję jej strategię.  
I tak rozpoczęło się interesujące widowisko, gdy cztery Stantlery puściły się w szybki galop wokół piątego, który zaczął strzelać w nie Elektrycznymi Pociskami. Nawet udało mu się zniszczyć jedną z iluzji, jednak dalej szło mu już zdecydowanie gorzej. Stantler Clair bowiem nie tylko biegł, ale też starał się mocno uderzać kopytami w ziemię i wywoływać Trzęsienie Ziemi ,słabsze wprawdzie od wcześniejszego, ale na tyle skuteczne, aby dekoncentrowało przeciwnika i utrudniało wycelowanie i trafienie w ruchomy cel.  
- Jak dasz radę, to jeszcze raz Podwójna Drużyna. - zachęciła dodatkowo Pokemona trenerka.  
Brązowy stworek rzeczywiście skupiwszy się zdołał wytworzyć kolejne cztery kopie i teraz siedem Stantlerów okrążało nieco skołowanego już przeciwnika.  
- Nie przechwalałaś się mówiąc, że jesteś dobrą trenerką. Taka kombinacja ataków jest możliwa tylko przy silnych i zdolnych Pokemonach. Wprawdzie moglibyśmy jeszcze popróbować strzelać na oślep, jednak nie sądzę, aby finalnie coś to zmieniło. Frustracji mój Pokemon nie potrafi, gdyż jak dotąd nigdy w walce nie była mu potrzebna. Teraz widzę, że szybkość to jednak nie wszystko. Gratuluje Clair, wygrałaś. - po ostatnich słowach Pankracy zawrócił coraz bardziej oszołomionego i osłabionego od Trzęsienia Ziemi Pokemona. Wprawdzie udało mu się rozproszyć jeszcze jedna iluzję i teraz tylko sześć Stantlerów go okrążało, ale widać było, że prędzej sam padnie, niż zdoła usunąć wszystkie kopie. Zwłaszcza że podopieczny Clair, mimo widocznego już zmęczenia, niemal na pewno mógł zastosować Podwójną Drużynę przynajmniej jeszcze raz.  
- Brawo i gratulujemy! - rozległy się okrzyki wśród widowni. Clair ukłoniła się z uśmiechem zgromadzonym widzom, a następnie podeszła do zmęczonego Stantlera, którego iluzje powoli zaczynały znikać i podziękowała mu za wspaniały pojedynek.  
- To co Tori, też idziesz walczyć? - zapytał Max, gdy tymczasem Absol, zgodnie z zaleceniami swej opiekunki, widząc że nie dołączyłem do oklaskiwania dziewczyny, trącił nosem moją nogę i zamruczał ponaglająco.  
- No jeśli nie ma innych chętnych. - odparłem i rozbawiony zachowaniem biało-czarnego stworka również zacząłem bić brawo.  
- Ktoś jeszcze chciałby stoczyć pojedynek? - zapytał tymczasem Pankracy, nie opuszczając miejsca na arenie.  
- Skoro się zapowiedziałem, to owszem, chciałbym sprawdzić na ile dobrze idzie trening mojego dość niezwykłego Pokemona. - odparłem wkraczając na arenę i mijając przy okazji Clair.  
- Szpanować rzadkim stworkiem będziesz. - szepnęła dziewczyna, mrugając porozumiewawczo.  
- A czemu nie? Ty też byś tak zrobiła. - odarłem z uśmiechem, a zająwszy miejsce po swojej stornie areny wypuściłem Kabuto.  
- Starożytny Pokemon... - aż gwizdnął z podziwu Kracek, zaś wśród zgromadzonych widzów rozległy się ciche komentarze i także wyrazy zachwytu widokiem rzadkiego stworka.  
- Dobrze, w takim razie ja wybiorę Stantlera, który specjalizuje się w atakach typu Ziemia. - zdecydował po chwili namysłu Pankracy.  
- Oho, czyżby też się chciał w Trzęsienie Ziemi bawić. - mruknęła cicho Clair, zajmując miejsce obok Maxa.  
- W takim razie zaczniemy od Utwardzania - zdecydowałem, gdy przed Kabuto pojawił się Stantler sporo mniejszy od tego, z którym walczyła Clair i będący miej więcej wielkości podopiecznego trenerki.  
- No tak, wytrzymały przeciwnik, jednak początek tradycyjny. Tratowanie. - wydał polecenia Kracek.  
- Czekaj, czekaj... - wprawdzie generalnie Kabuto nie należał do szczególnie szybkich i zwrotnych stworków i co za tym idzie walka dystansowa była jego mocniejszą stroną, ale obecną sytuację też można było wykorzystać - Teraz Drapanie i Absorpcja.  
Polecenia wydałem tuż przed tym jak Stantler wykonał zamach nogami, celem kopnięcia mojego podopiecznego, który teraz skoczywszy w górę wylądował na głowie zaskoczonego przeciwnika i zaczął go boleśnie drapać pazurami.  
- Strąć go. - Kracek widząc, że łatwiej powiedzieć niż wykonać, gdyż Kabuto całkiem sprawnie utrzymywał się na głowie przeciwnika, wydal następną komendę - Głową o ziemię, albo Błotny Cios.  
Tym razem plan okazał się skuteczny, gdy Stantler mocno zamachnął głową tuż nad areną sprawił jednocześnie, że mój podopieczny musiał zeskoczyć, gdyż w przeciwnym razie zostałby poraniony uderzeniem o ziemię. Natychmiast też Poke-Jeleń był gotów wykorzystać sytuację i zaczął ostrzał Błotnym Ciosem.  
- Kontruj Błotnym Strzałem. - odparłem spokojnie. Mój atak był silniejszy i pozwalał na bardziej zmasowany ostrzał niż pojedyncze błotne kule, wystrzeliwane przez Stantlera. Bez większych kłopotów mogliśmy je kontrować, a także trafić kilka razy przeciwnika. Pankracy widząc to szybko zmienił strategie:  
- Tratowanie i oddal się nieco.  
- Utwardzanie. - zareagowałem szybko. W samą porę zresztą, gdyż w momencie zalśnienia Kabuto i tym samym zwiększenia wytrzymałości jego pancerza, oberwał on kilkoma kopniakami rozpędzonego Stantlera. Następne przeciwnik odbiegł kilka metrów, a zawróciwszy ponownie w stronę mojego Pokemona, znów zaczął strzelać błotnymi pociskami.  
- Kontruj ponownie. – poleciłem, jednak domyślałem się, że zwiększony dystans między walczącymi Pokami działa na korzyść Stantlera i teraz stwór o wiele łatwiej nadążał z unikaniem ostrzału, jednocześnie celnie atakując własnymi pociskami, a także...  
- Oj, chyba miałam rację. - mruknęła lekko zaniepokojona Clair, gdy w tym samym momencie Stantler kontynuował ostrzał i jednocześnie zaczął rytmicznie uderzać kopytami w arenę i powoli wprowadzać ją w drgania.  
- Trzęsienie Ziemi, tak? No to zobaczymy... Wodny Strzał i atakuj bezpośrednio. – poleciłem, układając w głowie coś w rodzaju planu.  
Wodny Strzał od błotnego różnił się tym, że zamiast małych błotnych pocisków stworek strzelał niewielkimi strumieniami wody. Dodatkowym plusem było jednak to, że Kabuto wykonywał atak o wiele szybciej i co za tym idzie o wiele łatwiej było mu trafiać w przeciwnika. Wadą była niezbyt wielka siła jednego pocisku, przez co Kracek po krótkiej analizie zdecydował:  
- Cofaj się powoli i kontynuuj Trzęsienie Ziemi. Jak utrzymamy dystans, to powinniśmy wygrać.  
- Może... Wprawdzie faktycznie Ziemny atak ma przewagę nad Kamiennym Pokemonem, ale pamiętaj, że Kabuto dwukrotnie zastosował Utwardzanie, a poza tym... - odparłem spokojnie, zaś mój podopieczny, zrozumiawszy o co mi chodzi, wykonał szybki skok do przodu strzelając jednocześnie zielonym promieniem.  
- Unikaj! - zareagował szybko Kracek, jednak nie dość szybko, gdyż Mega-Ssanie zdołało trafić w Stantlera i teraz Kabuto, lądując nieopodal przeciwnika, zaczął powoli odbierać mu energię i jednocześnie się uleczając.  
- Jak zaatakujesz bezpośrednio, to przerwiesz atak, ale też przerwiesz Trzęsienie Ziemi. - zasugerowałem spokojnie, uważnie obserwując walczące Pokemony.  
- Jednak Kabuto bardziej się nie zbliży, gdyż następny skok też zmusza go do przerwania ataku... - odparł Pankracy, aby po chwili namysłu polecić - Dobra, pojedynek na wytrzymałość, kontynuuj atak.  
- W takim razie jak możesz, stosuj dodatkowo Wodny Strzał. Im szybciej go powalimy, tym lepiej. - wydałem polecenia, zaś Kabuto pisnął wojowniczo i skupiwszy na stosowaniu Mega-Ssania, od czasu do czasu strzelał dodatkowo wodnymi pociskami, których większość Stantler wprawdzie unikał, lecz będąc niejako na uwięzi ataku stworka, nie był tak zwinny jak zwykle, gdyż odbieranie mu energii skutecznie go dekoncentrowało.  
- Do boju Skorupiaku! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie Clair, zachęcając Kabuto do większego wysiłku i wytrwania na arenie. Niestety im dłużej trwało zmaganie Poków, tym nabierałem większej pewności, że...  
- Prawdopodobnie będzie remis. - powiedział spokojnie Max, obserwujący walkę.  
Walczące stworki faktycznie coraz bardziej traciły siły. Podejrzewałem wprawdzie, że gdyby nie przewaga, jaką dawał ziemny atak na częściowo Kamiennego stworka, to Kabuto byłby w stanie powalić przeciwnika, a tak... I tak radził sobie bardzo dobrze, zaś uleczanie od odbieranej energii było na tyle skuteczne, że ostatecznie tracił siły w tym samym tempie co Stantler. Wreszcie Pankracy kiwając głową zapytał:  
- Tak, myślę, że wyniku nie zmienimy. Tori zgadzasz się na remis?  
- No ja za bardzo nie mam możliwości na zmianę strategii, więc jeśli ty również nie chcesz ryzykować bezpośredniego ataku, to nie mam nic przeciwko. - odparłem.  
Następnie zawróciliśmy jednocześnie zmęczone walką Pokemony, zaś sędzia oznajmił, że nasz pojedynek nie doczekał się rozstrzygnięcia. Widownia wprawdzie była nieco zawiedziona takim wynikiem, ale sama walka widocznie im się spodobała, gdyż zaczęli bić brawo, a Kracek również podziękował za wspaniały pojedynek i zapytał spoglądając na Maxa:  
- No to teraz chyba twoja kolej, prawda?  
- Teoretycznie tak i właściwie też miałbym jednego Pokemona do przetestowania i sprawdzenia wyniku ostatnich treningów, ale niestety... - nie kończąc młody trener wskazał na wejście do stadionu, w którym stał Alfred i rozglądając uważnie starał wypatrzeć nas w tłumie widzów.  
- Oho, po minie pana poszukiwacza wnioskuję, że faktycznie czegoś się dowiedział. - z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem Clair pomachała mężczyźnie ręką sprawiając, że ten szybko zaczął zbliżać się w naszą stronę, równocześnie niepewnie spoglądając na zgromadzony tłumek.  
- No tak, lepiej nie rozpowiadać o wszystkim publicznie. - mruknęła cicho zadowolona dziewczyna, ja zaś zapytałem Alfreda, gdy podszedł do nas:  
- Dobre wieści?  
- Tak, nawet bardzo dobre i jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to proponuję ruszać w drogę jak najszybciej. – odparł blondyn, wyraźnie zadowolony z wyniku wizyty u burmistrza.  
- No generalnie to kilka naszych Poków wymaga wizyty w Punkcie Medycznym, ale z drugiej strony... - trenerka zastanawiając się spojrzała pytająco na Maxa.  
- Jasne, mikstury leczące dla Kabuto i Stantlera i odpoczynek w PokeBallach powinien wystarczyć. W końcu żaden z nich nie stracił całkowicie sił. - pokiwał głową chłopak, a następnie zwrócił się do Pankracego przepraszająco - Niestety wygląda na to, że pora już na nas. Jeśli jednak zechcesz kiedyś wyruszyć zbierać odznaki, to mogę ci obiecać interesujący pojedynek.  
I skłoniwszy się na pożegnanie młody trener, wraz z towarzyszącym mu cały czas Belossomem i nie do końca rozumiejącym sytuację Alfredem, udali się do wyjścia z "fanowskiego stadionu".  
- Ha, Młody czasem ma gadki lepsze ode mnie. - mruknęła rozbawiona Clair, a następnie ruszyła za nimi, oznajmiając głośno na pożegnanie - Dziękuję wszystkim za doping, a szczególnie Pankracemu za interesujący pojedynek. Do zobaczenia na Finałach Ligi Pokemon.  
Westchnąłem tylko, gdy zgromadzeni na stadionie ludzie zaczęli bić brawo, a tu i tam dało się słyszeć uwagi z których wynikało, że zostaliśmy posądzeni o bycie wybitnymi trenerami i zbieraczami odznak. Chyba faktycznie lepiej było szybko się ewakuować, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to za kila minut ktoś wpadłby na to, że mają do czynienia z trenerem, co to piętnaście odznak ma na koncie.  
Kilkanaście minut później Jelenia Góra została już za nami, a dopytywany o szczegóły celu obecnej wyprawy Alfred wyjaśnił:  
- Przyznaję, że pewności nie mam czy to coś da, ale podobno w okolicach Zamku Chojnik można spotkać starego dziwaka, który twierdzi, że dawno temu faktycznie Bursztynową Komnatę odnalazł. Jednak gdzie się ona znajduje, to nikomu nie chce powiedzieć, czy raczej twierdzi, że powie, jeśli ktoś udowodni, że jest tego wart.  
- Oho, brzmi ciekawie. - mruknęła sarkastycznie Clair.  
- A na czym owo udowodnienie ma polegać? - zapytał Max, zainteresowany informacjami.  
- Dokładnie nie wiem. Ponoć poszukiwacze skarbów poddawani są trzem próbom i dopiero zaliczenie ich pozwoli otrzymać od tego człowieka informacje. Cóż, jak mówiłem, nie jestem do końca pewny, czy faktycznie coś zyskamy na tej wyprawie, ale że przy okazji i tak będziemy mogli przebadać kolejny zamek, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie sprawdzić, o co chodzi i co to za trzy zadania nas czekają. - odparł mężczyzna.  
I tak zyskaliśmy niewielką szansę na otrzymanie wskazówek, gdzie Bursztynowej Komnaty szukać. Wprawdzie czekały nas też trzy tajemnicze próby, ale miałem nadzieję, że zdołamy im podołać, a przy odrobinie szczęścia może dzięki nim poprawimy też umiejętności naszych podopiecznych. I kto wie, może uzyskane informacje rzeczywiście naprowadzą nas na trop jednego z największych znanych skarbów, którego przez setki lat nikt nie znalazł, a który my zdołamy odszukać.


	158. Trzy próby

ODCINEK 158: TRZY PRÓBY.

- No i jesteśmy, przed nami miasteczko, a na wzgórzu stary zamek. Teraz wypadałoby informacji zasięgnąć. - oznajmił Alfred, gdy w okolicach południa dotarliśmy do celu naszej wędrówki.  
Z informacji uzyskanych w Jeleniej Górze wynikało, że podobno gdzieś w tej okolicy mieszka człowiek, który dawno temu odnalazł Bursztynową Komnatę. Jednak, jeśli to prawda, to czemu nikogo do niej ponownie nie zaprowadził? Cała sytuacja była nieco zagadkowa i nastawieni byliśmy raczej sceptycznie do zyskania jakiś cennych informacji, ale trop warto było sprawdzić. Zresztą chojnicki zamek i tak byśmy zapewne przebadali, gdyż był stary, a według notatek z Bolkowa to właśnie coś takiego miało zostać zbudowane w miejscu ukrycia Bursztynowej Komnaty.  
- Tylko kto tu może coś wiedzieć... - zaczęła się zastanawiać Clair, rozglądając po mijanych domkach i przyglądając mijającym nas od czasu do czasu mieszkańcom.  
- Albo burmistrz, albo Strażnik Pokemon, bo zapewne przynajmniej jednego mają. - odparł Max, ja zaś krótkim gwizdnięciem przywołałem Noctowla i poleciłem:  
- Sprawdź, czy nie widać gdzieś posterunku strażników, jak jest to nie będziemy musieli długo szukać.  
Poke-Sowa zahukała krótko na potwierdzenie i poleciała na poszukiwania, zapewne niezbyt długie, gdyż miasteczko, do którego zawędrowaliśmy, nie należało do zbyt wielkich.  
- Sam zamek też wypadałoby zwiedzić. Sprawdzić, czy nie ma piwnic, korytarzy podziemnych, lub czegoś podobnego. - zasugerowała jeszcze Clair.  
- Tak, ale to później, Najpierw zobaczymy, czy ten znalazca Bursztynowej Komnaty to faktycznie jakiś dziwak, czy może jednak coś wie. - odparł Alfred, prowadząc nas do niewielkiego placu, jaki znajdował się w środku miasteczka. Wypatrzyliśmy tu Punkt Medyczny i spory dom, na którym widniała tabliczka informująca, że to tu mieszka burmistrz, jednak posterunku strażników nigdzie nie było widać, co zresztą potwierdził Noctowl, wróciwszy z oblotu po kilku minutach.  
- To co, idziemy zawracać głowę burmistrzowi? - zapytała Clair, wskazując na budynek.  
- Może nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Najpierw zahaczymy o punkt medyczny, w końcu miasteczko niewielkie, więc skoro nie ma posterunku, to może tam urzęduje miejscowy strażnik. - odparł po krótkim namyśle Max.  
- A nawet jeśli nie, to chyba coś będą wiedzieć o mężczyźnie, który twierdzi że znalazł coś czego szukano setki lat. - pokiwałem głową zgadzając się z sugestią chłopaka.  
Po chwili wraz z Pokami wkroczyliśmy do Punktu Medycznego, gdzie młoda dziewczyna powitała nas do progu:  
- Wędrowni trenerzy, a to niespodzianka. Witamy i zapraszamy.  
- No tak, trasy ze zbieraniem odznak biegną na północ Jeleniej Góry, a my wybraliśmy się na południe. – zauważył Max..  
- Tak, dzień dobry. Na razie chcieliśmy się nieco dowiedzieć o tym miasteczku i zamku, jaki się obok wznosi. - zaczął ostrożnie Alfred. Pamiętaliśmy, że starał się unikać zbyt częstego wypytywania o Bursztynową Komnatę, jednak widać też było, że tym razem Clair takie podejście uważa za lekką przesadę. Na razie jednak trenerka nic nie powiedziała, tylko słuchała jak dziewczyna z Punktu Medycznego udziela krótkiego wyjaśnienia:  
- Zamek Chojnik? Zabytek, z którego jesteśmy dumni i dzięki czemu odwiedzają nas turyści, a także od czasu do czasu trenerzy. Dzięki temu zresztą zbudowano miejsce, w którym się znajdujemy, a ja mam co robić. - odparła z uśmiechem.  
- No dobrze, a jakieś tajemnice, czy legendy się z tym zameczkiem wiążą? - zapytała Clair na tyle dyskretnie, aby nie wspominać o Bursztynowej Komnacie, ale też na tyle bezpośrednio, aby w razie czego od razy przejść do sedna sprawy.  
- A to zależy, co rozumiecie przez tajemnice. Ekipy archeologów rzecz jasna przebadały go wielokrotnie. Chociaż, ze względu na otaczające go urwisko, nie zawsze było to łatwe zadanie. Nie sądzę wprawdzie, aby coś przegapili, ale jeśli chcecie zwiedzać, to myślę, że nie będzie z tym większego problemu. Tylko uważajcie na starego Steina, wprawdzie to nieszkodliwy facet, ale lepiej nie wdawać się z nim w dyskusje.  
- Hm? A to czemu? - Clair nie kryła zainteresowania, dodatkowo mrugając do mnie porozumiewawczo. No tak, chyba właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się, gdzie naszego ewentualnego informatora szukać.  
- No cóż... - dziewczyna zawahała się nieco, ale w końcu zaczęła wyjaśniać - Georg Stein mieszka w szałasie, zbudowanym nieopodal drogi prowadzącej na zamek. Jedynej drogi muszę dodać, gdyż jak zapewne widzieliście zamkowe mury otacza pionowa ściana urwiska. Mężczyzna już swoje lata i... Jakby to powiedzieć... Jest trochę...  
- Stuknięty. - pokiwała głową z uśmiechem Clair.  
- No można tak powiedzieć. - odparła zmieszana dziewczyna - W każdym razie, często można go spotkać w okolicach zamku, gdzie opowiada turystom jak to dawno temu natrafił na ślad legendarnej Bursztynowej Komnaty.  
- A to ciekawe... - mruknął cicho Alfred.  
- Niestety nie ma się czym ekscytować. Stein twierdzi, że tylko wybrańcy mogą dotrzeć do tego miejsca i upiera się, że informacje gdzie komnaty szukać przekaże tylko komuś, kto okaże się tego godny.  
- Znaczy się, będzie kimś w rodzaju wybrańca? - zapytała rozbawiona Clair, trącając mnie jednocześnie łokciem w bok. Westchnąłem tylko, rozumiejąc o co trenerce chodzi. Dziewczyna zaś dokończyła wyjaśnienia:  
- Można tak powiedzieć. Wymyśla sobie różne próby i zadania dla tych, którzy chcą poznać jego tajemnice, ale że owe zadania nie są zbyt bezpieczne, to i niewielu się ich podejmuje. Strażnicy Pokemon też się Steinem nieco interesowali, ale ostatecznie nic nie zdołali z niego wyciągnąć i uznano, że to po prostu nieszkodliwy dziwak i niech sobie mieszka pod zamkiem i póki szkód nie czyni, niech robi co chce.  
- No to wszystko jasne. Dziękujemy za ostrzeżenie, będziemy na niego uważać. - kiwnąwszy głową Max spojrzał na nas pytająco.  
- Tak, na razie idziemy zwiedzać zamek i może porozmawiać z tym Georgiem Steinem, ale proszę się nie martwić, będziemy uważać. - odparł Alfred, udając się do wyjścia z Punktu Medycznego.  
- Jak rozumem trenerów innych w miasteczku nie ma, więc jakbyśmy wrócili wieczorem na nocleg, to z wolnymi pokojami nie będzie problemu? - zapytałem jeszcze, aby nie okazać, że tylko za informacjami przyszliśmy.  
- Jasne, miłego zwiedzania i do zobaczenia. - odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się na pożegnanie.  
I tak powędrowaliśmy w stronę widocznego za miasteczkiem starego i sporego zamku. Był on kamienny, z wysokimi murami otaczającymi go z każdej strony. Widać też było sporą basztę zbudowaną w środku obiektu i nie było wątpliwości, że zamek miał za zadanie spełniać funkcje obronne i być twierdzą nie do zdobycia, ale czy mogło się to równać ze zbudowaniem go w miejscu ukrycia Bursztynowej Komnaty? Wkrótce mieliśmy się przekonać.  
- No i jesteśmy, ale naszego pustelnika-dziwaka nigdzie nie widać. - stwierdziła Clair rozglądając wokół, gdy stanęliśmy pod zamkowymi murami, w pobliżu sporej bramy.  
- Może Pokemony by go poszukały? - zasugerowałem widząc, że Noctowl rozsiadł się już na pobliskim drzewie i powoli szykował do drzemki. Bellossom kręcił się obok nas podekscytowany dużym zamczyskiem, jednak pilnował się też, aby nie podchodzić za blisko urwiska, którym kończyło się wzniesienie tuż obok zamkowych murów. Absol z kolei słysząc moją uwagę, pociągnął nosem parę razy i zaczął węszyć tylko po to, aby po chwili poderwać się energicznie i krótkimi pomrukami, wskazując na drogę i znajdujący się nieopodal las, poinformować, że ktoś nadciąga.  
- Oho, nie musieliśmy długo czekać. - ożywił się Alfred, obserwując jak spomiędzy drzew, odgarniając laską krzaki, zbliża się do nas około pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna w szarobrązowym ubraniu, pozwalającym zlewać się z otoczeniem. Właściwie nie byłem pewny, do czego jest mu owa laska potrzebna, gdyż szedł prosto, nie utykał, ani nie garbił się. Stukał jedynie dobrze ociosanym kawałkiem gałęzi, który trzymał w ręku.  
- Wędrowcy i trenerzy? A może poszukiwacze skarbów? Witam was w moim zamku. – oznajmił, lekko zaskakując mas takim powitaniem.  
- Eeee... Twoim zamku? - zapytała sceptycznie Clair.  
- No nie do końca moim, ale trochę tam sprzątam. Trzeba pilnować porządku, gdyż nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy kolejny śmiałek się zjawi. - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna, stając obok nas i uważnie przyglądając nam i naszym Pokemonom.  
- Śmiałek? - zagadnął z zainteresowaniem Alfred, tak jam my domyślając się, o co może pustelnikowi chodzić.  
- Ano. Odważny podróżnik, nie bojący się stawić czoła przeciwnościom, gdyż tylko tacy są godni, aby trafić w to legendarne miejsce. – to mówiąc mężczyzna zagadkowo się uśmiechnął.  
- Ma pan na myśli Bursztynową Komnatę. - pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem Max  
- Dokładnie. Widzę, że znów przeczucie mnie nie zwodzi i jesteście kolejnymi szukającymi skarbów... A może wiedzy? - mężczyzna zastukawszy kilkakrotnie laską oznajmił uroczyście – Pozwólcie, że się przedstawię, jestem Georg Stein, jeden z nielicznych, a być może jedyny, któremu udało się Bursztynową Komnatę odnaleźć.  
Spojrzałem na Maxa, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, na Alfreda, który z zainteresowaniem obserwował dziwnego mężczyznę, a na koniec na Clair, która sceptycznie oznajmiła:  
- No fajnie, uroczo i w ogóle. To gdzie na komnata jest?  
- Ha, panienko. Nie myśl, że tak łatwo się tego ode mnie dowiesz. - odparł Stein zaśmiawszy się szyderczo.  
- Tylko nie panienka, Clair się nazywam i ja to też mogę coś ciekawego powiedzieć, że spotkałam Lugię na przykład, ale na to dowodów trzeba, prawda? - powiedziała spokojnie trenerka, na koniec trącając lekko srebrne pióro zatknięte za uchem.  
- Heh, naśmiewasz się ze mnie, ale masz rację. Bez dowodów trudno uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak ja mógł tam trafić. – kiwając głową Georg rozejrzał się wokół, a dostrzegłszy nieopodal pieniek drzewa, usiadł na nim i zaczął swoją opowieść:  
- Będzie to da was dziwne, ba zapewne jak wielu innych uznacie, że straciłem rozum, że majaczę, ale zapewniam, że to prawda. Tak, odnalazłem Bursztynową Komnatę dawno temu. Tracę już rachubę czasu, więc nie jestem pewny, czy minęło dwadzieścia lat, czy może już trzydzieści. Pamiętam tunel pod ziemią, duże bursztynowe drzwi i wielką salę, jasno oświetloną bursztynowymi żyrandolami. Niestety... - mężczyzna przerwał na moment wzdychając - Nie wiem jak się z niej wydostałem, nie pamiętam też, którędy tam zawędrowałem i wszelkie próby odtworzenia mej wędrówki kończą się niepowodzeniem. Jednak mam ślad, mam wskazówkę. Coś, co może pozwolić odnaleźć komnatę ponownie. Zwłaszcza komuś zdolnemu i odważnemu i właśnie na kogoś takiego czekam.  
Mężczyzna zakończył krótką opowieść i teraz znów przyglądał się nam z zainteresowaniem i ciekawością.  
- Ha, mówiłam że wariat. - szepnęła sceptycznie Clair.  
- A skąd pan wie, kto jest dostatecznie zdolny i odważny, aby powierzyć mu owe wskazówki? - zapytał zainteresowany Alfred.  
- Oh, to proste. Chętni zostają poddani trzem próbom. Jeśli wyjdą z nich zwycięsko, wówczas zdradzę im sekret, ślad, wskazówkę, co powinni robić dalej. Jednak zadania jakie ich czekają nie są łatwe, więc dobrze się zastanówcie, czy chcecie się ich podejmować. - odparł z tajemniczym uśmiechem mężczyzna.  
- A powiedzieliśmy w ogóle, że chcemy? - mruknęła nadal sceptycznie nastawiona do obecnej sytuacji Clair.  
- A co to za próby? - zapytał tym razem Max.  
- Pierwsza to Próba Szybkości, drugą nazwałem Próbą Zręczności, zaś trzecia i ostatnia, to Próba Siły. Szczegóły tylko pierwszej możecie poznać, gdy ją ukończycie pozytywne, wówczas powiem, na czym druga polega. - Stein wyglądał na zadowolonego, widocznie uznał, że mimo sceptyzmu Clair, faktycznie owych prób zdecydujemy się podjąć i trzeba przyznać, że miał rację.  
- Czy wszystkie próby musi zdać jedna osoba, czy też każdą z nich może zaliczyć ktoś inny? - zadał kolejne pytanie Max i widać było, że jest zainteresowany tajemniczymi zadaniami, jakie na nas czekały.  
- Jako że jesteście drużyną, to i problemów wam robił nie będę. Jeśli któryś z twoich przyjaciół zaliczy pierwszą próbę, a ty zaliczysz drugą, to obie wam uznam. Jednak musicie wiedzieć, że nikomu jak dotąd wszystkich trzech nie udało się zakończyć powodzeniem. - usłyszał w odpowiedzi młody trener.  
- No tak, kolejny raz możemy udowodnić, że jesteśmy ci najlepsi. -powiedziałem entuzjastycznie, mrugając do Clair porozumiewawczo. Dziewczyna nadal była sceptycznie nastawiona do osoby Georga, jednak odpowiedziała mi wrednym uśmiechem i skinąwszy głową zapytała:  
- Tak, jesteśmy silni, zwarci i gotowi, a poza tym jestem pewna, że robiliśmy rzeczy, o których wcześniejsi podejmujący się tych całych prób, nawet nie śnili. Więc, Panie Pustelnik, co to jest ta Próba Szybkości?  
- Odważni jesteście, to dobrze, daleko możecie zajść. Jednak trzeba też rozróżniać odwagę od głupoty. - pokiwał głową zadowolony Stein, a następnie wskazał laską na zamkowe mury i wąską ścieżkę, która biegła wokół nich, oddzielając je od stromego urwiska.  
- Pierwsze zadanie wymaga udowodnienia, że ty i twój Pokemon stanowicie jedność i potraficie rozpędzić się do niezwykłej prędkości. Widzisz tą ścieżkę, biegnie ona wokół murów i to po niej będziesz musiała przebiec, w czasie krótszym niż trzy minuty. Jeśli ci się uda, wówczas próba zostanie zaliczona.  
- Uroczo... – mruknąłem, obserwując nie tyle ścieżkę, co sporawą przepaść obok niej.  
- Tylko tyle? To raczej łatwe zadanie. - odparła z pewnością w głosie trenerka.  
- Hej, chwileczkę, a jak ktoś spadnie? - zapytał zaniepokojony Alfred.  
- To znaczy, że nie był godny zyskać wiedzę i wskazówki jak do Bursztynowej Komnaty dotrzeć. - odparł spokojnie Stein, tym samym udowadniając, że branie go za wariata wcale nie jest przesadzone.  
- Trzy próby, po jednej dla każdego z nas. To co, kto chce się ścigać? - zapytała cicho Clair, tym samym rozpoczynając coś w rodzaju narady.  
- Ekhm... Jeśli mogę wtrącić... - zaczął niepewnie Alfred.  
- Tak, tak, nie chce pan nas narażać i tak dalej, ale hej, my naprawdę jesteśmy zawodowcami i wiemy co robimy. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair.  
- Wiemy? – zapytałem, spoglądając z niepokojem to na dziewczynę, to na strome urwisko.  
- Jeśli nie zauważyłaś, to informuję, że Tori właśnie się o ciebie martwi. - szepnął cicho Max.  
- Właśnie. Mimo wszystko za wiele miejsca to tam nie ma, a skoro trzeba zadanie wykonać szybko, to... – zacząłem, gdyż poważnie zaczynałem się obawiać, czy trenerka da radę wykonać karkołomne zadanie i czy nie lepiej by było, gdybym na Charizardzie obleciał zamek z nadzieją, że taka interpretacja zasad zadowoli Steina.  
- Toriś to miło i w ogóle, ale hej, wierzysz we mnie i moje możliwości, prawda? - zapytała Clair, stając metr przede mną i patrząc prosto w oczy.  
- No... Tak, ale... - zacząłem niepewnie, czując że chyba się czerwienię - Po prostu wolałbym cię nie oglądać na dole tego urwiska, jakby coś poszło nie tak.  
- Tak, też mi się ta opcja nie uśmiecha i dlatego po raz kolejny udowodnię, że tak wspaniała trenerka Pokemon jak ja, poradzi sobie z takim banalnym zadaniem. - odparła dziewczyna mrugając na koniec i szepcząc cicho - Dzięki i nie martw się. Obiecuję, że mi się uda.  
Następnie Clair podeszła na początek wąskiej ścieżki i wypuściwszy Stantlera poinformowała go o zadaniu, jakie ich czeka. Poke-Jeleń spojrzał na ścieżkę biegnącą wzdłuż murów i zastanawiał się chwilę, oceniając realnie szanse powodzenia zadania. W końcu pokiwał głową, a gdy trenerka wsiadła mu na grzbiet, zajął miejsce na prowizorycznej linii startu.  
- No więc Panie Pustelnik, dawaj znak i jedziemy z tą próba! - oznajmiła jeszcze entuzjastycznie Clair.  
- Nie musisz mnie zachęcać. No i mam nadzieję, że realnie oceniłaś swoje szanse, gdyż ja nikogo do niczego nie zmuszam. - odparł spokojnie Georg, uśmiechając na koniec przyjacielsko. Następnie wciąż siedząc na pieńku, wydobył z kieszeni zegarek, a nastawiwszy czas machnął ręką na znak rozpoczęcia biegu.  
- Spokojnie Tori poradzi sobie. - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy komentarz Maxa, gdy dziewczyna wystartowała szalonym galopem i szybko zniknęła za mirami.  
- Taaa.. Wiem o tym. - odparłem uśmiechając się i zdając sobie sprawę, że faktycznie ufam umiejętnościom tej wariatki i wiem, że jest w stanie tego dokonać.  
- Jesteście najdziwniejszymi trenerami Pokemon, jakich w życiu spotkałem. - powiedział jeszcze Alfred, wzdychając na koniec i nerwowo obserwując drugi koniec murów, gdzie znajdowała się meta.  
Następne dwie minuty wlokły się straszliwie, zaś cisza w jakiej oczekiwaliśmy zakończenia pierwszej próby zakłócana była szelestem liści, ćwierkaniem w lesie Poke-Ptaków i stukotem kopyt Stantlera, najpierw coraz bardziej się oddalających, a potem przybliżających, gdy Pokemon i jego opiekunka okrążyli mury i zbliżali się do mety.  
- No coś takiego, czyżby jej się udało? - zapytał sam siebie zdziwiony pustelnik, gdy dokładnie po stu pięćdziesięciu siedmiu sekundach Clair i jej Pokemon pojawili się na mecie. Absol zamruczał krótko, dumny z dokonań dziewczyny, Bellossom zaś piszczal jakieś Pokemonowe wiwaty pod adresem Poke-Jelenia. Nawet Noctowl zamiast spać siedział na pobliskim drzewie i obserwował nasze zmagania z próbami pustelnika.  
- No i jesteśmy. - oznajmiła zadowolona z siebie trenerka zeskakując z grzbietu stworka - Świetna robota Stantler.  
- Tak, muszę wam pogratulować, gdyż pierwszą próbę, Próbę Szybkości, faktycznie zaliczyliście. Czas więc na próbę drugą, zwaną Próbą Zręczności. - pokiwał głową pustelnik chowając zegarek i wstając z pieńka, po czym podszedł do zamkowych murów.  
- Na czym druga próba ma polegać? - zapytał Max.  
- Jest trochę podobna do pierwszej, lecz tym razem trzeba poruszać się w pionie, a nie poziomie. - odparł Stein, wskazując laską na zamkową wieżę.  
- Czyżby wspinaczka? – zapytałem, dostrzegając z oddali krzywizny i wgłębienia w cegłach i kamieniach, z których wieża powstała.  
- Dokładnie, domyślny z ciebie chłopak - pochwalił mnie Georg i wyjaśnił - Wprawdzie na szczyt bez trudu można dostać się schodami wewnątrz zamku, jednak ja wymagam, aby dostać się na szczyt po zewnętrznej stronie. Gdy ci się to uda, przyniesiesz mi jeden z wielu leżących na dachu wieży kamieni, jako dowód wykonania zadania.  
- Hmm... - pokiwałem głowa zrozumiawszy zasady i wpadając na pewien pomysł zapytałem - Czy w owej próbie mogę korzystać z pomocy Pokemona?  
- Pokemona? Cóż, tak, ale jednego. No i to ty masz dostać się na szczyt i własnoręcznie zabrać z niego kamień. Nie ma możliwości, żeby na przykład ten Noctowl - tu wskazał Poke-Sowę siedzącą na drzewie i obserwującą nasze zmagania - Poleciał sobie na szczyt i przyniósł kamień.  
- O to proszę się nie martwić, przyniosę kamyk własnymi rękami. - odparłem tajemniczo się uśmiechając.  
- Czyli ustalone, trzecia próba będzie dla mnie. - Max domyślił się, co zamierzam i kiwając głową zgodził na taki obrót spawy.  
- Toriś powodzenia. Teraz to chyba ja się martwić powinnam, ale wiem, że dasz radę. - powiedziała Clair, również zrozumiawszy jaki mam plan.  
- No to skoro wszystko jasne... - nie kończąc zdania wypuściłem Charizarda, a wskoczywszy na jego grzbiet oznajmiłem - Lecimy na wieżę, tylko ostrożnie, bo tym razem nie stosuję wspomagania.  
Ognisty stwór ryknął krotko, nie do końca wprawdzie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, ale posłusznie wzbił się w powietrze i już kilkanaście sekund później lądowaliśmy na dachu wieży.  
- No tego to się nie spodziewałem. - wymruczał zaskoczony pustelnik.  
- Nie spodziewałeś się wybitnie uzdolnionych trenerów? Nie martw się, nie ty jeden nas nie doceniasz. - odparła rozbawiona Clair, wskazując jednocześnie na Alfreda, który również był zdumiony widząc z jaką łatwością latam na Charizardzie. No może "łatwość" to nie było odpowiednie słowo, gdyż dotąd wszystkie powietrzne ewolucje wykonywaliśmy korzystając z wynalazku Maxa, czyli uprzęży która pozwalała mi pewnie utrzymywać się na grzbiecie ognistego jaszczura i chroniła przed spadnięciem z niego. Ostatnio jednak, między innymi przez namowy Clair, zaczęliśmy próbować loty bez owego wspomagania i wychodziły one całkiem nieźle, a teraz nadszedł czas na pierwszy prawdziwy test owych umiejętności.  
- No to chyba druga próba również zostaje zaliczona, czy tak? - zapytał Max, gdy z niewielkim kamykiem w ręku wylądowałem wraz z Charizardem z powrotem na ziemi.  
- No tak, ale muszę was pochwalić, że to sprytne było. Nie pomyślałem, że można tak po prostu polecieć tam na Pokemonie. Jazda na czworonogach jak najbardziej jest normalna, ale latanie... Naprawdę zdolni z was trenerzy. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem pustelnik.  
- Tak, jesteśmy fajni. No to Młody, twoja kolej. Trzecia próba się chyba Próbą Siły nazywała? - przypomniała Clair.,  
- Owszem i jest najmniej skomplikowana z nich wszystkich, gdyż polega na znanej wam dobrze walce Pokemon. - odparł Stein i ku naszemu zdumieniu wydobył z kieszeni PokeBall i wypuścił z niego żółtego stworka z mnóstwem kolców na grzbiecie. Rozpoznałem go jako Sandslasha, Pokemona typu Ziemia.  
- Wygląda na silnego. - pokiwał głową Max, oglądając swego przeciwnika i sięgając po jeden ze swoich PokeBalli.  
- Hmm... Ciekawe, czy ten dziwak ma Kartę Trenerską na stanie. - powiedziała cicho Clair, gdy wraz z Alfredem i Pokami wycofaliśmy się nieco, robiąc miejsce na ścieżce prowadzącej na zamek, która teraz stała się areną pojedynku.  
- No wiesz, skoro te trzydzieści lat temu szukał Bursztynowej Komnaty, to zapewne był trenerem, więc i kartę zachował. Wprawdzie może faktycznie Strażnicy Pokemon powinni się nim zainteresować, ale raczej wątpię, abyś chciała iść do nich z donosem. - odparłem uśmiechając się do dziewczyny.  
- Jasne, że nie pójdę. Poza tym stworek tego wariata wygląda na silnego, zdrowego i zadowolonego, więc po co to zmieniać? O, a Młody znów będzie szpanował. - ostatnie słowa trenerki padły pod adresem Lileepa, którego Max zdecydował się wystawić do pojedynku.  
- W Jeleniej Górze nie miałem okazji, więc teraz czas sprawdzić, ile zyskaliśmy na naszych treningach. - powiedział z pewnością w głosie młody trener.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeceniasz swoich możliwości, gdyż mój Sandslash jest naprawdę silnym Pokemonem, o czym się zresztą za chwilę przekonasz. Gwiazdy.  
- No to zobaczymy. Kontruj Ostrzałem Nasion.  
Oba Poki rozpoczęły walkę od ostrzeliwania siebie pociskami, jednak szybko stało się jasne, że w ten sposób niewiele zyskają. Wprawdzie kolczasty stworek wypuszczał mnóstwo małych gwiazdek, które miały tą właściwość, że zawsze trafiały w cel, ale Lileep nie pozostawał dłużny i małymi czarnymi kulkami sprawnie wszystkie je parował.  
- W takim razie przechodzimy do walki w zwarciu. Kontynuuj Gwiazdy i atakuj bezpośrednio.  
Pustelnik postanowił zmienić strategię, zaś jego Pokemon, kontynuując ostrzał, szybko zbliżał się do przeciwnika.  
- Czekaj... Czekaj... - Max starał się wyczuć odpowiedni moment, aby wydać odpowiednie polecenia i gdy walczące stworki dzieliło już tylko kilka metrów padły komendy:  
- Rozcinanie. - polecił Georg.  
- Fala Szokowa i Zaciskanie. – skontrował młody trener.  
Sandlash nie był w stanie uniknąć ataku, właściwie nawet nie próbował, co pozwalało sądzić, że był odporny na próby paraliżowania. Zamiast tego wykonał silny i celny cios łapą, uzbrojoną w długie pazury i boleśnie ranił Lileepa. Stworek jednak niewiele sobie z tego zrobił i wypuściwszy pnącza zaczął oplatać nimi przeciwnika.  
- Furia Drapania. - wydał następną komendę pustelnik. Jego podopieczny był typowym Pokiem do walk w zawarciu, a szybkie ciosy, jakie zadawał Lileepowi, miały za zadanie pozbawić go jak najwięcej energii w jak najkrótszym czasie. Na szczęście Pokemon Maxa był Kamienno-Roślinny, więc miał sporą wytrzymałość, a dodatkowo wyglądało na to, że jego trener ma plan, gdyż zmasowanym atakiem niezbyt się przejmował i czekał, aż jego podopieczny zakończy oplatanie pędami przeciwnika.  
- Wystarczy, już się nie wyrwie. Teraz Korzenie i Zaciskanie jednocześnie. - polecił spokojnie chłopak.  
- Kontynuuj atak. - Stein widząc spokój na twarzy młodego trenera, mimo pozornie niekorzystnej dla niego sytuacji, zaczął się niepokoić i podejrzewać, że wbrew pozorom wcale nie ma takiej przewagi, o jakiej myślał. Lileep zaś wpuścił w ziemię cienkie brązowe korzenie i wyglądało na to, że ich zadaniem jest przywracanie stworkowi traconej energii, gdyż widać było jak lśnią nieco zielonkawym blaskiem. Pnącza zaś oplatały dokładnie Sandslasha i wprawdzie Pokemon nadal atakował pazurami, jednak nie była to już siła, z jaką rozpoczął pojedynek. Musiał też zmagać się z zaciskaniem pęt, które skutecznie zaczynały go osłabiać.  
- No proszę, pójdzie szybciej niż myślałam. - skomentowała pojedynek Clair.  
- Max wspominał, że musi popracować nad wytrzymałością i uleczaniem. Jak widać, właśnie to zrobił. - pokiwałem głową, przypominając sobie starcie Lileepa z Ekansem sprzed trzech tygodni.  
Pokemony tymczasem siłowały się między sobą, jednak widać było, że roślinny stworek jest w o wiele lepszej sytuacji. Wprawdzie tracił siły podobnie jak przeciwnik, lecz dzięki Korzeniom uleczał się równocześnie i tym sposobem jasne się stało, że wytrwa dłużej od Sandslasha.  
- Jeśli nie masz żadnego sposobu na wyrwanie się, to sugeruję zakończenie pojedynku. - powiedział po dłuższej chwili Max.  
- Ehhh... - pustelnik nie był pewny co zrobić. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że nie docenił przeciwnika, oraz że właśnie po raz pierwszy udało się komuś zaliczyć wszystkie trzy z jego prób. Dodatkowo doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro zawsze to trzecia próba polegała na walkach Poków, to tak naprawdę mężczyzna zbyt wielu ich nie stoczył, gdyż ewentualni chętni na poznanie tajemnic Bursztynowej Komnaty odpadali albo podczas biegu dookoła zamku, albo podczas wspinaczki na szczyt wierzy. Teraz zaś, po dłuższej chwili namysłu, Georg Stein kiwając głową uznał porażkę i zawróciwszy Pokemona oznajmił uroczyście:  
- Moje gratulacje, bowiem jako pierwsi zdołaliście ukończyć trzy próby i tym samym udowodniliście, że jesteście godni, aby szukać Bursztynowej Komnaty.  
- Dziękujemy. Lileep dobra robota. - pochwalił Pokemona Max, zawracając go jednocześnie.  
- No to teraz słuchamy, gdzie powinniśmy zacząć poszukiwania? - zapytała zaciekawiona Clair, jednak w odpowiedzi pustelnik pokręcił tylko głową.  
- Już mówiłem, że nie wiem, gdzie komnata się znajduje. Byłem tam, jestem tego pewny, lecz nie potrafię wyjaśnić, czemu nie pamiętam jak tam trafiłem.  
- No dobrze, ale co to znaczy? Pamięta pan cokolwiek, co mogłoby dać nam wskazówkę? Jakiś charakterystyczny budynek, czy wygląd terenu? - starał się naprowadzić pustelnika Alfred.  
- Lepiej żeby tak było, bo inaczej po co się męczyliśmy z tymi próbami. - mruknęła ostrzegawczo Clair.  
- Spokojnie, oczywiście nie męczyliście się na próżno. Po prostu... - Stein znowu sięgnął do kieszeni , aby po chwili wydobyć z niej dziwny czarny kamień i wręczyć zdumionemu Alfredowi.  
- Kamulec? - zapytała sceptycznie trenerka, zaś Max podszedł do obu mężczyzn i teraz zaczął się uważniej przyglądać kamieniowi.  
- Tak, podejrzewam, że jest to klucz, jak do komnaty można dotrzeć. - wyjaśniał pustelnik – Widzicie, nie pamiętam jak do niej trafiłem, nie pamiętam jak ją opuściłem. Co pamiętam i czego jestem pewny, to obudzenie się w pobliżu zamku Czocha, który znajduje się na zachód stąd. Tam też powinniście zacząć poszukiwania, lecz sam badałem te okolcie wielokrotnie i na nic nie udało mi się natrafić.  
- No dobrze, a co z tym kamieniem? – zapytałem, gdy mężczyzna przerwał na chwilę tłumaczenia wzdychając.  
- Kamień jest kluczem, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Nie wiem skąd to wiem, znalazłem go w kieszeni, gdy się obudziłem obok tamtych ruin. Jak działa? Do czego służy? Nie mam pojęcia. Starałem się rozwikłać tą zagadkę, ale bez powodzenia. Teraz zaś... - pustelnik znowu westchnął - Teraz jestem stary i szukałem kogoś dzielnego i zdolnego, kto być może zdoła dokonać tego co ja i podzieli się swym odkryciem z innymi. Przeszliście moje próby, więc jako pierwszym wręczam ten dziwny kamień i mam nadzieję, że faktycznie do czegoś się wam przyda. - zakończył tłumaczenia Stein.  
- Kamulec. - mruknęła powątpiewająco Clair, a odebrawszy go Alfredowi, zaczęła uważnie oglądać.  
- To na pewno nie Kamień Żywiołów. - powiedziałem obserwując trenerkę.  
- Toriś nie żartuj sobie, myśl lepiej co nam z tego kamulca przyjdzie. - skrytykowała mnie dziewczyna.  
Misja została wykonana. Jako pierwsi udowodniliśmy dziwnemu pustelnikowi, że jesteśmy godni kontynuować jego ponowne poszukiwania Bursztynowej Komnaty. Wprawdzie sam nie byłem do końca pewny, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, a utrata pamięci przez starszego mężczyznę była więcej niż podejrzana, jednak ostatecznie za następny cel naszej podróży obraliśmy Zamek Czocha. Popołudnie zaś spędziliśmy na zwiedzaniu chojnickiego zamku i upewnieniu się, że tutaj nie ma nic, co chociażby w minimalnym stopniu miało jakiś związek z Bursztynową Komnatą. Rankiem ruszyliśmy w stronę kolejnego starego zamczyska z nadzieją, że czarny kamień faktycznie pomoże natrafić nam na ślad legendarnej komnaty.


	159. Zamek Czocha

ODCINEK 159: ZAMEK CZOCHA.

Wczesnym popołudniem dotarliśmy do niewielkiego miasteczka, w pobliżu którego, według słów nieco stukniętego pustelnika, miała znajdować się Bursztynowa Komnata. Czarny kamień otrzymany od mężczyzny na drogę, został przez nas obejrzany z każdej możliwej strony, jednak nic to nie dało i jeśli nawet miał być dla nas wskazówką, to nie mieliśmy pojęcia jaką. Teraz zaś mieliśmy też inny problem, gdyż zamek wznoszący się nad rzeką przepływającą przez miasteczko był całkiem spory.  
- Zamek Czocha, tak się toto nazywa? - zapytała Clair, z podziwem oglądając starą warownię z murami, mostem, kilkoma budynkami wewnątrz i wysoką wieżą.  
- Dokładnie. Jeden z najstarszych i najlepiej zachowanych zamków w kraju. W środku jest muzeum, odwiedza je mnóstwo turystów i... No cóż, szczerze mówiąc zdziwiłbym się, gdyby cel naszych poszukiwań faktyczne znajdował się gdzieś tutaj. - odparł Alfred, również podziwiając budowlę.  
- Jeśli uznać, że Georg Stein nie był pomyleńcem, tylko faktycznie udało mu się coś znaleźć... - to mówiąc rozejrzałem się wokół, sam nie bardzo wiedząc, od czego możemy ewentualne poszukiwania zacząć.  
- Na początek proponuję poszukać burmistrza, Strażnika Pokemon, albo kogoś podobnego, kto mógłby nam informacji udzielić. Może ktoś tego Steina pamięta i jakiś wskazówek nam udzieli. - zasugerował Max.  
Pokemony towarzyszyły nam te co zwykle, Absol początkowo węszył nieco, ale nie wiedząc czego szukać, ostatecznie dał sobie spokój. Bellossom zaś z fascynacją oglądał sporą budowlę i widać było, że nie może się doczekać, aż tam pójdziemy. Noctowla przywołałem gwizdnięciem i poinstruowałem:  
- Jako że znów będziemy szukać informacji, to możesz uciąć sobie drzemkę. Wcześniej jednak obleć uważnie zamek i zobacz, czy może gdzieś na ścianach nie ma czegoś dziwnego, lub podejrzanego.  
Poke-Sowa zahukała parę razy i odleciała, zaś Clair kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, skomentowała mój pomysł:  
- Toriś, czyżbyś wreszcie nabrał ochoty na szukanie skarbów?  
- Jasne, że nie. Po prostu skoro i tak przeszukiwać będziemy zamek z każdej możliwej strony, to i ogląd ogólny może okazać się przydatny. Poza tym, od typowego szukania skarbów to mam ciebie. - odparłem uśmiechając na koniec.  
- Taaa... Czyli dokąd najpierw? Burmistrz chyba lepiej jest poinformowany, co się dzieje w miasteczku, którym szefuje. - zasugerowała dziewczyna.  
- Też mi się tak wydaje. Poza tym, nawet nie wiemy, czy tu Strażnika Pokemon mają. Miejscowość niewielka, trasa trenerów tędy nie biegnie. Wprawdzie turystów trochę jest, ze względu na zamek, ale tłumów z pewnością nie robią - zaczął się zastanawiać Max.  
- Zobaczymy na miejscu, ruszajmy. - to mówiąc Alfred udał się w stronę centrum miasteczka, gdzie zakładaliśmy znaleźć dom, czy też biuro, w którym może urzędować tutejszy burmistrz.  
Wędrując ulicą i rozglądając, byliśmy zapewne dość interesującym widokiem dla mieszkańców, którzy za często trenerów nie oglądali, czego dowodem był brak Punktu Medycznego, a przynajmniej nigdzie nie byliśmy w stanie go wypatrzeć.  
- Szukacie może czegoś? - zapytał w pewnym momencie starszy mężczyzna, siedzący na ławeczce przed niewielkim domkiem.  
- A dzień dobry, właściwie tak. Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z burmistrzem tego miasteczka, o ile to nie problem oczywiście i zastanawiamy się gdzie go szukać. - odparł Alfred, kłaniając się na powitanie.  
- Problem żaden, burmistrz ucieszy się z towarzystwa, zaś jego dom... - tu mężczyzna wstał i wskazawszy ręka znajdujący się w oddali biały budynek z czerwoną dachówką oznajmił - To będzie ten tam. Jako że porę mamy poobiednią, to zapewne siedzi tak jak ja w ogrodzie i wypoczywa, albo udał się na spacer. Jak to drugie, to będziecie musieli poczekać.  
Podziękowaliśmy za informacje i wskazany kierunek, po czym udaliśmy się pod wskazany adres. Na szczęście nie musieliśmy ani czekać, ani szukać burmistrza po miasteczku, gdyż zgodnie z zapowiedzią, przycinał właśnie jabłoń w swoim ogródku, a dostrzegłszy nas odłożył narzędzia i z przyjaznym uśmiechem podszedł do ogrodzenia, aby sprawdzić kim jesteśmy i co nas sprowadza.  
- Witam podróżników i trenerów, z tego co widzę. Zabłądziliście, czy skarbów szukacie? - zapytał z zainteresowaniem mężczyzna.  
- Skarbów? - Clair nie będąc do końca pewną, jak interpretować takie powitanie, zaczęła robić się podejrzliwa, ale Alfred rozwiał wątpliwości i kiwając głową wyjaśnił:  
- Właściwie tak. Alfred Rodhe, poszukiwacz skarbów, a konkretnie Bursztynowej Komnaty, która podobno znajduje się w tej okolicy.  
- Tak wam się przynajmniej wydaje. - odparł burmistrz kiwając głową i uśmiechając się.  
- Jak to? Ma pan jakieś informacje na jej temat? - zapytałem zaskoczony.  
- Oczywiście że nie, trenerze. - zaśmiał się mężczyzna i wskazując na zamek zaczął opowiadać - Jak widzicie, duma naszego miasteczka, wspaniały Zamek Czocha, ma swoje lata, lecz mimo to cieszy oko i zachęca do zwiedzania, a także szukania skarbów i tajemnic. Tym samym, oprócz zwykłych turystów, co jakiś czas poszukiwacze skarbów, jak również zbierający odznaki trenerzy, zjawiają się w tutaj, mając nadzieję, że trafią na coś niezwykłego. Bursztynowej Komnaty też szukali, a jakże. Ostatnio dwa miesiące temu jakiś trener tu zawędrował, ale podobnie jak wielu przed nim, a i zapewne wielu po nim, nic nie znalazł.  
Pokiwaliśmy głowami ze zrozumieniem. Alfred zapewne nie był zadowolony z takich wieści, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać, Max zaś zapytał burmistrza:  
- Na pewno nikt niczego nie znalazł? Podobno dawno temu w tej okolicy był poszukiwacz, któremu coś udało się odkryć?  
- Dawno temu? To zależy jak dawno temu. Burmistrzuję tu od piętnastu lat i nic nie wiem o żadnych odkryciach. Jeśli chcecie, to pogadajcie ze starszymi mieszkańcami, jednak wątpię, aby mieli dla was jakieś konkretne informacje. - odparł mężczyzna, a rozumiejąc, że wskazówki jakich nam udziela są raczej przygnębiające, wyjaśnił:  
- Zrozumcie, takich jak wy było tu wielu, bardzo wielu. Poszukiwacze skarbów, trenerzy, jakiś czas temu również archeologowie, aby poprawić katalogi dotyczące zamku i nic nikt nie znalazł. Oczywiście jeśli rzeczywiście w okolicy ukryty jest skarb, to bardzo by nas to ucieszyło, bo miasteczko dzięki temu stałoby się jeszcze sławniejsze, a tak... W każdym razie ja was nie zatrzymuję. Jeśli chcecie zwiedzać, droga wolna. Na zamku spotkacie kustosza, miły facet, chociaż zapewne powie wam to samo co ja. No i nie powinien robić problemów z poszukiwaniami, o ile oczywiście będziecie uważać i niczego nie zepsujecie. Powodzenia. – na koniec burmistrz posłał nam przyjacielski uśmiech, lecz niestety jego słowa nie nastrajały optymistycznie.  
- No cóż, trochę się szukało skarbów, czy zajmowało archeologią tu i tam... Może nam się uda. - odparł Max.  
- Tak, ruszajmy i pamiętajcie, żeby zwracać uwagę na wszystko, co choć trochę wydaje się wam dziwne, lub podejrzane. - poinstruował nas Alfred, co sprawiło, że musieliśmy powstrzymać się od wybuchu śmiechem.  
- No Clair, teraz wiesz, jak to wygląda z drugiej strony. - powiedziałem.  
- I co się nabijasz? Widać, że tym razem towarzyszy nam zawodowiec, więc może faktycznie coś znajdziemy. - odparła z lekko urażoną miną trenerka.  
Ruszyliśmy więc na Zamek Czocha, aby przeprowadzić tam możliwie dokładne poszukiwania. Po drodze zjawił się Noctowl i zdał relację, z której jasno wynikało, że nic interesującego na zamku nie wypatrzył, a skoro teraz my zamierzamy udać się na poszukiwania, to on udaje się spać, gdyż swoje już zrobił. Kustosz powitał nas gdy tylko wkroczyliśmy na zamkowy dziedziniec, a gdy poinformowaliśmy o celu naszej wizyty oznajmił:  
- Z tego co wiem, dzisiaj żadnej wycieczki nie będzie, więc możecie chodzić gdzie chcecie. Od razu powiem, że piwnic pod zamkiem za wiele nie ma i że wszystko dokładnie zostało zbadane przez archeologów wielokrotnie, ale pewnie już to słyszeliście.  
- Tak, burmistrz wspomniał o tym, ale też już nie raz i nie dwa słyszeliśmy podobne zapewnienia o innych zamkach, a potem dziwnym trafem okazywało się, że jednak coś zostało przegapione. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair.  
- Tak, rozumiem. Proszę jednak, abyście niczego nie zniszczyli. Jak faktycznie natraficie przykładowo na dziwną ścianę, to mnie poinformujcie i razem ustalimy, czy jest sens robić ewentualne wyburzenia, czy nie i czy już przed wami ktoś tego nie próbował. - odparł mężczyzna kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem  
- No tak, takich jak my było tu sporo. – odparłem, rozglądając się po zamkowym dziedzińcu i zastanawiając, jak właściwie mamy zabrać się za poszukiwania, gdyż terenu było tu naprawdę sporo.  
- Owszem, jeśli chcecie, to poszukam dokumentacji z ostatnich badań archeologicznych sprzed czterech lat, chociaż jak znam poszukiwaczy skarbów, to sami zechcecie wszystko obejrzeć.  
- Dokumentacja może się przydać, ale ma pan rację, chcielibyśmy najpierw pooglądać co tylko można. - odparł Alfred, zaś jego rozmówca skinąwszy głową, udał się po potrzebne papiery. Mężczyzna zaś po krótkim namyśle ustalił plan działania:  
- Jak widzicie obszaru poszukiwawczego jest naprawdę dużo, więc najrozsądniej będzie się rozdzielić. Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to ja zająłbym się palcem zamkowym i ogólnie terenem na zewnątrz. Wy zaś miejcie na oku wnętrza budynków, wieżę, no i podziemia, o których wspomniał kustosz.  
- Hmm... Dziwak mówił coś o tunelu, więc jeśli komnata jest naprawdę pod zamkiem, to nie wiem czy jest sens łazić po zwykłych pomieszczeniach mieszkalnych, czy użytkowych. - zastanawiała się Clair.  
- Tak, ale pamiętaj o tym. - odparł Alfred, wyciągając z torby czarny kamień – Dobrze się mu przyjrzyjcie. Wprawdzie może wydać się to dziwne, ale kto wie, czy to nie jest jakiś klucz otwierający skrytkę z informacjami. W końcu nikt nie mówił, że od razu podziemne przejścia znajdziemy.  
- Taaa... Niech będzie. - nie do końca przekonana trenerka po raz kolejny obejrzała uważnie dziwny kamień, niczym nie wyróżniający się od wielu innych czarnych kamieni, jakie można znaleźć.  
- Czyli ja biorę wieżę i sąsiadujące z nią budynki, a wy resztę, zgoda? - zaproponował Max.  
- Może być, jak ktoś coś znajdzie, niech da znać pozostałym. - odparłem i tak plan działania został mniej więcej ustalony i każdy udał się w swoją stronę. Max z Bellossomem na wieżę, Alfred w kierunku wschodnich murów, zaś ja Clair i Absol do znajdującego się obok bramy dużego budynku gospodarczego.  
- Jak myślisz Toriś, znajdziemy tu coś? - zapytała mnie dziewczyna, po dłuższej chwili oglądania pomieszczenia, w którym kiedyś zapewne trzymano czworonożne Pokemony do podróży poza zamek.  
- Nie jestem pewny, ale muszę przyznać, że dziwi mnie twoja postawa. Zawsze pierwsza do szukania skarbów, a teraz... – powiedziałem, lekko zaniepokojony brakiem entuzjazmu u dziewczyny.,  
- No wiesz, przyszliśmy tu dzięki wskazówkom pustelnika, który do zdrowych na umyśle z pewnością nie należy, wiec nie dziw się, że jestem nastawiona sceptycznie. Jasne, chciałabym znaleźć coś ciekawego, może nawet tą całą Bursztynową Komnatę, ale realnie patrząc, wskazówki mamy jak na razie marne. – podzieliła się swymi obawami Clair.  
- Może i tak, ale pamiętaj o twoim talencie. - odparłem, a gdy trenerka posłała mi pytające spojrzenie, nie do końca rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi, wyjaśniłem z uśmiechem:  
- Szukanie skarbów i pakowanie się w kłopoty. W tym jesteś mistrzynią.  
- Ha, i ciekawe, że akurat w takiej kolejności to wymieniłeś. - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi, gdy uśmiech znów pojawił się na twarzy dziewczyny.  
Zabraliśmy się więc za w miarę dokładny ogląd najpierw pomieszczeń gospodarczych, później dawnych magazynów broni, a nawet pokoi gościnnych, jednak niestety nic co mogłoby nas naprowadzić na trop Bursztynowej Komnaty nie było widać. Plusem była możliwość pooglądania, jak kilkaset lat temu się żyło, gdyż sporo mebli i wnętrz zamkowych albo się zachowało, albo zostało odnowionych specjalnie dla turystów. Absol wędrował obok nas, cały czas węsząc wytrwale i nawet udało mu się natrafić na kryjówkę Ratattów, jaką Poki zrobiły sobie we wnęce między dwoma budynkami, lecz dokładny jej ogląd utwierdził nas w przekonaniu, że domek dla Pokemonów to jedyna funkcja, jaką spełnia. Niestety zbliżał się wieczór, a efekt poszukiwań był raczej marny. Ostatecznie podziękowaliśmy kustoszowi i wróciliśmy do miasteczka poszukać miejsca na odpoczynek. Wprawdzie typowego Punktu Medycznego faktycznie nigdzie nie było, ale hotel turystyczny jak najbardziej, wszak wielu turystów przybywało tu, aby zwiedzić Zamek Czocha. Wynajęliśmy pokój, tym razem czteroosobowy, gdyż ze względu na wyższe opłaty tak było lepiej i oszczędniej i powoli szykowaliśmy się do udania na zasłużony odpoczynek.,  
- Niestety trzeba uznać wyprawę za zakończoną niepowodzeniem. - zaczęła marudzić Clair, gdy już zajęliśmy pokój sypialny.  
- No wiesz, to że na zamku niczego nie dostrzegliśmy jeszcze nic nie znaczy. - odparł uspokajająco Alfred po raz kolejny oglądając, czy raczej bawiąc się czarnym kamieniem i starając wymyślić do czego może on służyć.  
- Że niby wejście do podziemi może być gdzieś obok, ale w pobliżu? Mała szansa. No chyba że w murach, ale te to sam badałeś i też bez rezultatów. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- Niestety. Ja jednak nie chcę się jeszcze poddawać, jutro też jest dzień. - oznajmił optymistyczne Alfred.  
- Ciekawe, że nigdzie nie było widać czarnych kamieni, podobnych do tego, jaki dostaliśmy. - zasugerowałem po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
- Tak, też zwracałem na to uwagę i nic. - pokiwał głową Max, odbierając kamyk mężczyźnie i samemu go oglądając.  
- Czyli co teraz, szukamy czarnych kamulców? A może kiedyś zamek był cały czarny, tylko się zakurzył przez te wszystkie lata i teraz jest szary, albo go przemalowano, żeby się mniej w oczy rzucał, co?- zapytała sceptycznie i nieco sarkastycznie Clair.  
- Nie żartuj, to przecież niemożliwe, żeby ktoś miał malować cały zamek. Poza tym, przez wiele lat farba prędzej by odpadła, niż... - zaczął tłumaczyć Alfred, lecz nagły okrzyk Maxa przerwał mu.  
- No jasne! Clair, jesteś genialna!  
I nie udzielając więcej wyjaśnień, młody trener odłożywszy kamyk zaczął gmerać w torbie, zapewne w poszukiwaniu swych specyfików.  
- No dzięki Młody, to i ja wiem, ale... - dziewczyna nie była pewna co się dzieje, ja również, zaś Alfred jako pierwszy domyślił się, o co chłopakowi chodzi.  
- Sugerujesz, że to kamień pomalowano? - zapytał ze zdumieniem.  
- Niezupełnie pomalowano... - Max wyciągnął niewielki garnek, w którym zwykle gotowaliśmy zupę na obiady terenowe i teraz zaczął majstrować w nim jedną ze swoich mikstur – Zauważcie, że kamyk może i jest chropowaty, ale ta chropowatość jest niemal regularna. No i jego kształt też jest w miarę równy.  
Po tłumaczeniach przyjrzałem się uważniej dziwnemu przedmiotowi. Faktycznie przypominał nieco prostokątny klocek, ze ściętą jedną ze ścianek, lecz całkowicie regularny z pewnością nie był.  
- Dobra, mam nadzieję, że dobrze zrobiłem proporcje. Zobaczymy... - to mówiąc młody trener wrzucił czarny kamień do przyrządzonego właśnie specyfiku.  
- Nie wybucha... - oznajmiła z udawanym zawodem Clair.  
- Bądź poważna, bo chyba wreszcie mamy naszą wskazówkę. - odparł niezrażony chłopak, a zamieszawszy w garnku, czy raczej polawszy kamień miksturą, której mimo wszystko za wiele nie było i nie zakrywała całego kamyka, po chwili wyciągnął go ostrożnie, zaś naszym oczom ukazało się...  
- A niech mnie, na to bym nigdy nie wpadła! - Clair była całkowicie zaskoczona, podobnie jak ja i Alfred i teraz podziwialiśmy czarny kamień, na którym pojawiły się szare i drobne litery, wyglądające jak starożytne pismo.  
- Radzę szybko je odczytać, bo jak wyschną to znowu znikną. - ponaglił Max, zaś Alfred pochyliwszy się nad kamykiem, zaczął uważnie go oglądać.  
- Tak, z odczytaniem nie będzie problemu. Właściwe każda ze ścian zawiera tą samą informację, z tego co widzę. Zapewne zabezpieczenie, gdyby któraś została starta przez czas, zresztą... - tu mężczyzna wskazał na ściętą krawędź, a my na podstawie widocznych liter zrozumieliśmy, że kiedyś kamyk faktycznie był bardziej klockowaty, a jego kawałek musiał się ukruszyć.  
- No dobrze, ale co tam jest napisane? - zapytała podekscytowana Clair, a widząc dobrze znane błyski w jej oczach, zapytałem cicho:  
- Czyżby tryb szukania skarbów ci się włączył?  
- No ej, teraz wreszcie mamy dowód, że przybycie tutaj naprawdę było dobrym pomysłem, prawda? - odparła trenerka, zaś Alfred po chwili namysłu oznajmił:  
- Z tego, co zrozumiałem, tu jest krótki opis Bursztynowej Komnaty, a także informacja, żeby szukać jej nie tyle na zamku, co na wyspie znajdującej się na rzecze płynącej obok niego. Faktycznie jest tu rzeka, więc jest szansa, że to właśnie o Zamek Czocha chodzi.  
- Wyspa? No tak, jakaś mała jest... - zastanawiając się chwilę Max pokiwał głową.  
- Zapewne podtapiana, gdy bardziej popada, więc nie dziwne, że za bardzo nikomu się nie chce jej przeszukiwać. – odparłem, również drapiąc się po głowie i zastanawiając, czy jeśli faktycznie jest tam jakaś wskazówka, to w jakim stanie mogła dotrwać do naszych czasów.  
- No to fajnie, idziemy zwiedzać. - oznajmiła entuzjastycznie Clair, lecz powstrzymałem ją stanowczo:  
- Teraz? Za chwilę zapadnie noc, a pływanie w takich warunkach za bezpieczne nie jest, że o szukaniu małej wysepki nie wspomnę.  
- Toriś, najpierw marudzisz, że sceptyczna jestem, a teraz jak już chcę szukać skarbów, to znowu ci coś nie pasuje. - odparła urażona dziewczyna.  
- Tak, ale to prawda. Nie zwracaliśmy zbytej uwagi na tą wysepkę, a nawet jak na nią trafimy, to w półmroku trudno będzie dostrzec coś interesującego. - poparł mnie Alfred.  
Ostatecznie, nie końca zadowolona Clair, musiała uzbroić się w cierpliwość i zaczekać do rana. Po dłuższej chwili i widząc, że przyglądam się jej z tajemniczym uśmiechem powiedziała:  
- Tak, wiem, żadnych nocnych wypraw.  
Po czym zaczęła się śmiać, podobnie jak Max, Bellossom i Absol. Alfred wprawdzie nie do końca rozumiał, o co nam chodzi, ale w kilku słowach wytłumaczyliśmy, że kiedyś niemal tradycją były nocne wycieczki Clair na tereny wykopalisk archeologicznych, czy to tajemniczych miejsc, w których można było natrafić na skarby. Teraz jednak nigdzie nam się nie spieszyło i spokojnie mogliśmy poczekać do jutra. W końcu, skoro Bursztynowa Komnata nie została znaleziona przez tyle lat, to dzień więcej nie zrobi różnicy, prawda?

Ranek powitał nas ciepły i słoneczny. Właściwie to był późny ranek i nawet nieco się zdziwiłem, że Clair nie urządziła nam rannej pobudki. Szybko jednak rozumiałem, dlaczego tak było.  
- Spałam jak zabita... Dziwne trochę, bo nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz mi się to przydarzyło... - usłyszałem głos przerwany ziewnięciem, a następnie okrzyk dziewczyny:  
- Alarm! Okradziono nas!  
- Co? - zapytałem nie do końca rozumiejąc o co chodzi, ale jeden rzut oka na wnętrze pokoju uświadomił mi, co się stało. Czarny kamień zostawiliśmy na stole, teraz go nie było, podobnie jak Alfreda, którego łóżko stało puste.  
- A to cwaniak jeden, kiwał nas przez tyle dni... - zaczęła irytować się Clair, jednocześnie szturchając Absola, gdyż stworek nadal spał.  
- Poczekaj, to chyba nie była jego robota. - wstrzymał wybuch dziewczyny Max, uważne oglądając podłogę pokoju i powierzchnię stołu.  
- Nocna wizyta? – zapytałem, domyśliwszy się po chwili, czego chłopak szuka.  
- Dokładnie. Zostawiliśmy otwarte okno i przez nie wleciał tu jakiś Trujak i potraktował nas mnóstwem Usypiającego Proszku. - pokiwał głową młody trener, wskazując na jasnożółty pyłek, leżący w szczelinach podłogowych.  
- Dlatego się nie obudziłam. - westchnęła Clair, rozumiejąc sytuację.  
- No i Alfred raczej nie odszedł z własnej woli. – powiedziałem, wskazując na torbę mężczyzny zostawioną w pokoju.  
- Ciekawa tylko jestem, kto nam wyciął taki numer. - mruknęła jeszcze dziewczyna, po czym szybko zniknęła w łazience, celem doprowadzenia się do porządku i jak najszybszego wyruszenia w drogę, czy raczej pościg za złodziejami.  
Dziesięć minut później spakowani opuściliśmy hotel. W recepcji niestety niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy, gdyż w nocy wszyscy spali, co pozwalało sądzić, że tu również proszki zostały zastosowane. Szybko udaliśmy się nad rzekę, na której środku dostrzec można było niewielką wysepkę, cel naszych poszukiwań. Nie była ona wielka, na oko dwadzieścia metrów szerokości i tyle samo długości, jednak nie przeszkadzało to rosnąć na niej kilku drzewom i całemu mnóstwu mniejszych i większych krzaków.  
- Dobra, pytanie jak się tam dostaniemy? - to mówiąc Clair rozglądała się zapewne w poszukiwaniu jakiejś łodzi, ale nic takiego nie było widać. Absol podszedł ostrożnie do brzegu rzeki i niezbyt przekonany, obserwował odległą wyspę.  
- No cóż, być może ja mam sposób. – po tych słowach Max wypuścił Ludicolo. Żółty stworek miał na głowie spory zielony liść, a gdy chłopak wyjaśnił mu co zamierza, Pokemon wkroczył ostrożnie w nurt rzeki, a po dłuższej chwili pozwolił, aby jego opiekun zajął miejsce na owym liściu.  
- I co? Dasz radę? - dopytywał się trener, zaś stworek wystawiając jedynie oczy i dziób nad wodę mruknął krótko, że mogą płynąć. Niestety więcej osób się raczej na nim nie zmieści, gdyż liść nie był zbyt wielki, no i obciążenie Pokemona też nie mogło być za duże.  
- Dobra, to my sprawdzimy, jak nam pójdzie droga powietrzna. – powiedziałem wypuściwszy Charizarda i szybko wskoczywszy na grzbiet stwora, starając zrobić miejsce dla Clair.  
- Toriś, jesteś pewny? - zapytała dziewczyna, uważnie oglądając ognistego jaszczura, który teraz zamruczał zachęcająco, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że sił ma dość, abyśmy mogli we dwójkę siedzieć mu na grzbiecie.  
- No skoro tak... - trenerka zawróciła Absola i sprawnie wspięła na grzbiet Charizarda, zajmując miejsce za mną, obejmując w pasie i mrucząc cicho - Mam nadzieję, że nie wylądujemy w wodzie.  
- Daleko nie mamy, latać umiemy, zmysł równowagi jest, damy rade. - odparłem optymistycznie, zaś jaszczur ostrożnie wykonał kilka kroków, a upewniwszy się, że siedzimy pewnie na jego grzbiecie, wzbił się w powietrze i machając skrzydłami ruszył w stronę wysepki, zaś siedzący do tej pory na brzegu Noctowl, poderwał się z ziemi i leciał obok nas. Max, widząc że sobie radzimy, również zawrócił Bellossoma, dał znak Ludicolo i tak bez większych kłopotów udało nam się dostać do celu.  
- Było fajnie, ale krótko. - westchnęła Clair, zeskakując z powrotem na ziemie.  
- Na darmowe przytulanie trudno narzekać. - odparł Max uśmiechając się, a po chwili unikając grudki ziemi, jaką dziewczyna cisnęła w niego.  
- No dobrze, co teraz? – zapytałem, rozglądając się po wysepce.  
Tak jak było to widać z brzegu, było tu kilka drzew, sporo krzaków i nagle zza kilku z nich dobiegł nas głos Alfreda:  
- Wreszcie jesteście, tutaj.  
Zawracając Charizarda i Ludicolo szybko podbiegliśmy do leżącego między krzewami mężczyzny. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że ktoś silnie go poturbował, a prowizoryczny opatrunek na nodze uświadamiał, że za bardzo to Alfred się ruszać nie da rady.  
- To był ten informator, który zasugerował mi poszukiwania w Bolkowie. No i miał wspólnika. Zaatakowali w nocy, chyba jakimś usypiającym gazem, czy proszkiem... - zaczął wyjaśniać mężczyzna.  
- Tak, to wiemy, ale gdzie oni są? - zapytał Max, rozglądając uważnie i po chwili dostrzegając niewielki kopiec ziemi wśród krzaków.  
- Zeszli do podziemia. Zabrali mnie na wypadek, gdyby trzeba było jeszcze coś tłumaczyć tu na wyspie. Nie wiem, czy podsłuchali naszą rozmowę o czarnym kamieniu, czy nie, ale wiedzieli, że na coś wpadliśmy. Na szczęście nocne poszukiwania chwilę im zajęły i przejście znaleźli jakieś dwie godziny temu, więc być może zdołacie ich dogonić.  
- No tak i upewnili się, żebyś ty ich nie gonił. - pokiwała głową Clair, ruszając we wskazanym kierunku i po chwili aż gwizdnęła z podziwu. Okazało się bowiem, że zejście do podziemi było wykonane więcej niż profesjonalnie. Duże kamienne bloki zapewniały wytrzymałość wykopanego tunelu, zaś pozostałości kamiennej płyty, zapewne porośniętej od góry trawą, stanowiły doskonały kamuflaż dla każdego, kto ewentualnie trafiłby na wysepkę.  
- Sprytnie pomyślane. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Rozwalili to z pomocą Gyaradosa, więc uważajcie na siebie. Mogą być silnymi przeciwnikami. - poinformował nas jeszcze Alfred.  
- Spokojnie, my też jesteśmy silny, a jak ktoś chce mi odebrać skarby, to jestem dodatkowo zła, a to znacznie zwiększa moją siłę. - odparła Clair na powrót wypuszczając Absola i upewniwszy się, że dziura w ziemi ma mniej więcej dwa metry wysokości, wskoczyła do środka, zaś czarno-biały stworek za nią.  
- No cóż, powodzenia wam życzę w takim razie, gdyż sam raczej nie jestem w stanie... - powiedział przepraszająco Alfred.  
- Jasne, rozumiemy i proszę się nie martwić, damy sobie radę. - odparłem, a przyjrzawszy się tunelowi zrozumiałem, że zbyt szeroki nie jest, przez co lepiej było zawrócić Noctowla.  
- W drogę i lepiej uważajmy na siebie. - powiedział Max, a wskoczywszy do tunelu wypuścił na powrót Bellossoma, zaś stworek zaczął emitować niewielką ilość światła. Gdy ja również znalazłem się w podziemiu, jako wsparcie przywołałem Elekida i tak, z dwoma ruchomymi latarkami, dużo łatwiej było nam wędrować ciemnym tunelem.  
Ruszyliśmy w drogę, czy raczej pościg za złodziejami. Tunel początkowo powoli schodził w dół, cały czas był też zbudowany z solidnych kamiennych płyt i dopiero, gdy nabraliśmy pewności, że nad nami nie ma już rzeki, stał się poziomy i zaczął przypominać bardziej znajome podziemnie jaskinie i korytarze. Zrobiło się też nieco więcej miejsca, lecz miałem nadzieję, że gdy spotkamy tajemniczego Pana Ch. nie dojdzie między nami do pojedynku, gdyż warunki na to były zdecydowanie niekorzystne. Wreszcie, po kilkunastu minutach wędrówki, trafiliśmy do sporej groty, a w niej...  
- Super, co teraz? - zapytała niepewna Clair, bowiem drogi tu się rozdzielały na trzy korytarze. Absol od razu obszedł wejście do każdego z nich węsząc intensywnie, ale ostatecznie oznajmił, że owszem czuć obcy zapach, ale wgląda na to, że złodzieje korzystali z każdej z dróg.  
- To raczej bez sensu, było ich dwóch, więc jak mogli w trzy tunele pójść. - zastanawiała się trenerka.  
- Może dwie drogi kończą się ślepą uliczką i zdołali już je sprawdzić i teraz ruszyli do trzeciego, tego właściwego tunelu. - zasugerowałem niepewnie.  
- No dobrze, ale skoro tak... - Clair spojrzała znacząco na PokeBalle, jakie miałem przyczepione do paska, a Alakazam chyba ją usłyszał, bowiem teleportując się na zewnątrz oznajmił na powitanie:  
"Wybaczcie, że w nocy nie zdołałem was ostrzec. Mimo wszystko ja też potrzebuję snu."  
Po czym Pokemon zaczął uważnie obserwować każdy z tuneli i starać wyczuć jakieś żywe umysły gdzieś w oddali. Chwilę mu to zajęło, co pozwalało sądzić, że czeka nas jeszcze trochę wędrówki, ale ostatecznie wskazał na środkową drogę i oznajmił:  
"Tędy. Słabo, ale coś tam wyczuwam."  
- Dobrze, tylko teraz uważajmy. - zasugerował Max, gdyż faktyczne nie bardzo było wiadomo, czego się spodziewać.  
Ruszyliśmy ostrożnie wzdłuż tunelu, Alakazam nie zniknął na powrót w PokeBallu i zamiast tego również nam towarzyszył, skupiając się cały czas na tym, co wyczul przed nami. Z jego miny wnioskowałem, że nie są to ludzie, a raczej Pokemony, albo coś jeszcze innego. Nie powiem, żeby mi się to podobało i miałem nadzieję, że mimo wszystko uda nam się cało wyjść z tej wyprawy. Clair z Absolem z prawej i Elekidem dającym światło z lewej prowadziła, za nią Psycho-Pok i Bellossoom, a ja i Max zamykaliśmy pochód. Po kilu nerwowych minutach przed nami zamajaczyło coś jakby koniec tunelu, lecz gdy podeszliśmy bliżej zrozumieliśmy, że to niezupełnie ślepa uliczka.  
- Czy to są bursztynowe drzwi? - zapytał cicho Max, stając przed pionową ścianą i przetarłszy ją z kurzu i brudu, odsłonił brązowe i lśniące płytki.  
- Tak, to są drzwi... To jest wejście... - odparłem równie zaskoczony, gdyż aż do tej chwili nie wierzyłem, że nam się uda. Stojąca najbliżej i będąca pod największym wrażeniem Clair wyszeptała to, co wszyscy myśleliśmy:  
- Bursztynowa Komnata... Znaleźliśmy ją...


	160. Bursztynowa Komnata odnaleziona

ODCINEK 160: BURSZTYNOWA KOMNATA ODNALEZIONA.

Przez dłuższą chwilę staliśmy oniemiali przed znaleziskiem. Bursztynowe drwi z całą pewnością były wejściem do skarbu ukrytego mniej więcej pięćset lat temu. Szukało go wielu poszukiwaczy, trenerów, archeologów, a teraz ku memu wielkiemu zdumieniu, my go znaleźliśmy. Co prawda bez wskazówek, czy raczej czarnego kamienia ofiarowanego nam przez dziwnego pustelnika z Zamku Chojnik, zapewne by nam się to nie udało. Skoro jednak trafiliśmy tu gdzie trafiliśmy, to znaczyło, że ów mężczyzna wcale taki pomylony nie był i naprawdę musiał sam komnatę znaleźć kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej.  
- No dobrze, chyba wypada sprawdzić czy toto da się otworzyć. - stwierdziła w końcu Clair, oglądając drzwi i szukając klamki, czy innego uchwytu, pomocnego w ich poruszeniu.  
"Proponuję zacząć od zwykłego pchnięcia." - wtrącił się Alakazam, a Max niezbyt przekonany poszedł za jego radą i najpierw ostrożnie, a potem nieco silniej zaczął pchać rękami bursztynową płytę. Ku naszemu zdumieniu okazało się, że to w zupełności wystarczy, zaś spore drzwi nie stanowią żadnego oporu i otwiera się je bez żadnych problemów. Szybko ruszyłem pomóc młodemu trenerowi i już po kilku sekundach wejście do Bursztynowej Komnaty stało otworem, zaś naszym oczom ukazał się...  
- Właśnie stałam się najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie... - wyszeptała Clair, a fanatyczny blask w jej oczach był większy niż kiedykolwiek.  
- Hej, bo zacznę się zazdrosny robić. - odparłem cicho, jednak rozumiałem reakcję dziewczyny.  
Sala, którą znaleźliśmy za drzwiami była ogromna. O wiele większa niż można było przypuszczać. Właściwe bardziej wypadało nazwać ją "Bursztynową Świątynią", niż komnatą. Ściany z żółtymi i brązowymi wzorami, przedstawiające, jak się wydawało, sceny największych bitew z czasów walk Łokietka. Sufit z powtykanymi kolorowymi kamieniami, które szybko rozpoznaliśmy jako symbolikę znanych nam gwiazdozbiorów nocnego nieba. Wreszcie ołtarz na końcu komnaty, czy raczej duży bursztynowy stół ze ścianą za nim, pełną małych płaskorzeźb, których chwilowo nie byliśmy w stanie rozpoznać, gdyż byliśmy zbyt daleko.  
- No tutaj to światła nam już nie potrzeba. - stwierdził Max, powoi wkraczając do świątyni, rozglądając uważnie i wskazując na wiszące u sufitu kryształowe żyrandole, z mnóstwem palących się świec.  
- Taaa... Tylko to znaczy, że ktoś tu mieszka. - powiedziałem i lekko zaniepokojony spojrzałem na Alakazama.  
"Tak, wyczułem tu coś, ale to było coś dziwnego i niespotykanego." - odparł Pokemon, powoli idąc za młodym trenerem.  
- Dobra, uważamy na wszystko wokół. Wąsacz, skupiaj się i ostrzegaj, jakby coś było nie tak. - poleciła Clair i szybko przeszła przez drzwi, minęła Maxa i ruszyła wprost na bursztynowy ołtarz.  
- Uważaj, może są tu pułapki - zasugerowałem idąc za nią.  
- Raczej wątpię. Zwykle pułapki to są w drodze do świątyni, a nie w niej samej, chociaż... - Clair przystanęła, przyglądając się tunelowi wychodzącemu z boku komnaty, mniej więcej w jednej trzeciej jej długości. Był on wysoki na dwa metry, szeroki na jeden, właściwie wyglądał bardzo podobnie do tego, jakim przyszliśmy, tyle że tu nie było drzwi. Po chwili zauważyliśmy, że takich tuneli jest jeszcze kilka, jedne z drzwiami, inne nie, zacząłem się więc zastanawiać jakie jest ich przeznaczenie.  
- To może być inne wejście, albo wyjście. Potem możemy sprawdzić, dokąd prowadzi. - zasugerował Max, ostrożnie idąc w stronę tunelu. Bellossom dreptał za nim z zainteresowaniem rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Elekid stał nadal u wejścia i nie był pewny, czy wkraczać do środka, czy nie, zaś Absol po pierwszym wrażeniu i podziwianiu wnętrza świątyni, zaczął niespodziewanie węszyć i prawdopodobnie wyczuł jakiś nowy zapach, który starał się zidentyfikować.  
- Tak, to wygląda jak małe płaskorzeźby Pokemonów. - pokiwała głową Clair, gdy po chwili stanęła na ołtarzu i zaczęła uważniej oglądać ścianę znajdująca się za dużym stołem. Ja zaś zwróciłem większą uwagę właśnie na stół, na którym dostrzegłem znane nam już symbole starożytnego pisma, którego niestety nie byliśmy w stanie odczytać.  
- Zapis jak trafić do Poke-Raju? - szepnąłem cicho i z zainteresowaniem oglądając litery, starałem wbrew logice coś z nich zrozumieć.  
- Ej Toriś, jak myślisz, to w środku nie wygląda jak człowiek? - zapytała w pewnej chwili Clair, oglądając płaskorzeźby.  
- Hm? - spojrzawszy na to, co wskazywała trenerka pokręciłem przecząco głową.  
- Dwie nogi, dwie ręce i pionowa postawa, to jeszcze nie człowiek. Raczej jakiś walczący Pokemon, Machoke, czy Hitmonchan. - odparłem sceptycznie.  
- Fakt. - dziewczyna przyznała mi rację, a po chwili zawołała entuzjastycznie - O, chyba znalazłam Absolka.  
Usłyszawszy, że o nim mowa, czarno-biały stworek poderwał się zainteresowany, jednak w tej samej chwili usłyszał, czy raczej poczuł coś dziwnego, gdyż warknął ostrzegawczo.  
- Coś się zbliża. - zauważył Max, gdy zarówno Bellossom, jak i Elekid, który w końcu wszedł do świątyni, ale nadal znajdował najbliżej drzwi, również zaczęły nerwowo się rozglądać. Nagle, z tunelu którym przyszliśmy, wystrzelony został biały promień i powalił elektrycznego stworka.  
"Pokemon pojawił się znikąd." - usłyszeliśmy zdumiony komentarz Alakazama.  
- Niezupełnie znikąd Psychiku. Po prostu lata treningów robią swoje. - odpowiedzią był szyderczy głos, należący do mężczyzny, który wkroczył właśnie do świątyni. Elekid na szczęście był dobrze wytrenowany i szybko podniósł się po otrzymanym ciosie, a teraz ze złością patrzył na swego przeciwnika, którym okazał się fioletowy puchaty stworek, z dużymi czerwonymi oczami, Venonat. Stał on obok wysokiego czarnowłosego mężczyzny, którego twarz wyrażała tak wielką mieszankę dumy i pogardy, że niemal była ona namacalna. Przybysz ubrany był całkowicie na biało i od razu rozpoznaliśmy, z kim mamy do czynienia.  
- Pomyleniec od sekciarzy! - wykrzyknęła zdumiona Clair.  
- Heretyczka z piórem Lugii. - odparł szyderczo się uśmiechając. Po chwili obok niego pojaw się drugi mężczyzna, również w białym ubiorze i on również był naszym "starym znajomym". Zamierzał swego czasu temu kupić od Clair srebrne pióro. Spotkał się wtedy z odmową, a gdy po nocnym porwaniu dziewczyny, udało nam się ją odnaleźć w podziemnej grocie, stylizowanej na świątynię, okazało się, że mężczyźni założyli tam coś w rodzaju kultu Trzech Pokemonów Stwórców. Na szczęście po walce, jaką Clair stoczyła z Mawilem szefa sekty, cała afera dobrnęła do szczęśliwego zakończenia, lecz mężczyźni zdołali uciec. No i teraz wreszcie ich spotkaliśmy.  
- Skąd się tu wzięliście? – zapytałem, jednocześnie oceniając naszą sytuację. Ja i Clair staliśmy za ołtarzem, Alakazam przed, cały czas ze zdumieniem obserwując obu mężczyzn. Max z Bellossomem nadal byli obok tunelu bocznego. Elekid po ataku trafił w róg komnaty, zaś Absol stał mniej więcej na środku. W razie czego, walkę moglibyśmy stoczyć, ale w takim miejscu, to nie było zbyt rozsądne.  
- Przyszliśmy tunelem, tym samym, co wy. Niestety znalezienie właściwej drogi zajęło zbyt dużo czasu, wiedziałem, że będziecie nas ścigać, a poza tym… Lepiej było się upewnić, że wejście do komnaty jest bezpieczne i nie zawali nam się na głowy. – tu mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać - Dzięki zebranym przeze mnie informacjom wiedziałem, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania Bursztynowej Komnaty, czy raczej wydawało mi się, gdzie zacząć. Niestety przez całą tą aferę z sektą, teraz muszę przyznać, że to był głupi pomysł, nie byłoby mi łatwo wejść do zamku w Bolkowie i szukać sam nie wiem czego. Postanowiłem wyręczyć się jednym z wielu poszukiwaczy skarbów, jacy kręcą się po świecie. Zbierałby informacje, szukał i sprawdzał zamki, a w kluczowym momencie pozbylibyśmy się go i zajęli Bursztynową Komnatę dla siebie.  
- No tak, ty jesteś ten tajemniczy Pan Ch. - zrozumiała trenerka.  
- Do usług heretyczko. - odparł szyderczo mężczyzna.  
- Dla ciebie panna Clair i może też się w końcu przedstawisz, bo chyba nie mamy ci mówić tym głupim pseudonimem. - powiedziała gniewnie dziewczyna.  
- No jak to, nie wiesz kim jestem? Ja znam was bardzo dobrze, a z pewnością tego chłopaka obok ciebie. Swoją drogą ładny z was duecik.  
Rozumiałem, o czym on mówi. Wprawdzie zdjęcia nie widziałem, ale słyszałem opowieść, a biorąc pod uwagę, ile wiedzy posiadał ten mężczyzna, byłem już pewny. Położyłem uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu Clair, która za ostatnią uwagę najchętniej złamałaby nos naszemu przeciwnikowi i odparłem:  
- Jesteś Chyren, były Gwardzista i jedyna osoba, która ze Starej Gwardii odeszła.  
- Otóż to, Adepcie Tori. Jak jednak widzisz, nadal interesuję się tym, co na Wawelu wyrabiają, jak również mam na oku działania Ligi. Coś wielkiego się szykuje, władze to wiedzą, ale nie wiedzą co. Cóż, ja wolę być przygotowany. - odparł mężczyzna, uśmiechając się na koniec tajemniczo.  
- Sugerujesz, że Legendarna Trójca faktycznie znów zaatakuje? - zapytałem wprost.  
- Nie, raczej nie. Mimo wszystko oni dotrzymują obietnic i skoro pięćdziesiąt lat temu, po Wojnie Legend, powiedzieli Lugii, że dadzą sobie spokój, to faktycznie, mimo upływu czasu, tak jest. Chociaż nikt nie powiedział, że pośrednio nie będą odpowiadać za jakieś zdarzenia, które nam mogą zagrozić. - odparł Chyren.  
- I dlatego chciałeś znaleźć Bursztynową Komnatę? Miałeś nadzieję, że trafisz dzięki niej do Poke-Raju i sam ze Stwórcami pogadasz? - zapytał zdumiony Max.  
- Mniej więcej. Wprawdzie opieranie wszystkiego na legendach i mitach może się wydawać głupotą, ale sami powinniście wiedzieć, że wiele z nich jest prawdziwa. Kamienie Żywiołów i te sprawy... - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna i nagle, częściowo dzięki instynktowi trenera, a częściowo być może dzięki Splotowi wyczułem, że zamierza zaatakować.  
- Alakazam... - nie zdążyłem wydać komendy, zresztą w starciach z Gwardzistami słowne polecenia dla Poków są zwyczajnie zbyt wolne. Na szczęście żółty stworek rozumiał, o co chodzi i w tej samej chwili, w której stojący przed naszymi przeciwnikami Venonat, zamierzał wypuścić chmurę usypiającego proszku, Pokemon rzucił metalową łyżkę w jego kierunku. Wystarczyło to, aby fioletowy Pok musiał zejść z linii "strzału" i przerwać na moment wykonanie techniki, a jednocześnie pozwoliło Alakazamowi zniknąć i pojawić się za przeciwnikiem, a zdzieliwszy go mocno drugą z łyżek, pozbawić przytomności.  
"Może tych dwóch nie wyczuwam, ale ten stworek to zupełnie co innego." - oznajmił z wrednym uśmiechem Alakazam, łapiąc drugą z łyżek, która właśnie dotarła do celu. Cała akcja zajęła może sekundę i musiałem przyznać, że nawet ja byłem pod warzeniem szybkości działania stworka.  
- Tak, nie wyczuwasz, bo Czytanie Umysłu to, jak nazwa wskazuje czytanie umysłu. Po odpowiednim treningu potrafię sprawić, że impulsy wysyłane przez mój mózg są niewyczuwalne dla Psycho-Pokemonów i nauczyłem też tego mego ucznia Armanda. - wyjaśnił Chyrę, wskazując na towarzyszącego mu mężczyznę.  
- To tak się da? - zapytała cicho zaskoczona Clair.  
- Na Wawelu o tym nie wspominali, ale... - odparłem krótko, teraz skupiony na walce, która z pewnością za moment nas czekała. Alakazam przezornie teleportował się z dala od naszych przeciwników i teraz pojawiając obok groźnie warczącego Absola, był gotów na drugą rundę.  
- Tak, przyznaję, że nie doceniłem tego stworka. Poprzednio był przed ewolucją, a teraz... Teraz to jeden z najsilniejszych Psychików, z jakimi miałem do czynienia. - pokiwał głową Chyrę, wypuszczając Gyaradosa. Przed stojącym obok Armandem pojawił się Mawile. Musiałem przyznać, że byłem lekko zaskoczony. Oba te Poki widzieliśmy w akcji podczas naszego poprzedniego spotkania z mężczyzną. Mało tego, oba byliśmy w stanie pokonać, a teraz nasze Pokemony były o wiele silniejsze od starcia sprzed czterech miesięcy.  
- Nie martw się Adepcie Tori, nie próżnowałem przez ten czas i zapewniam cię, że jesteśmy o wiele silniejsi niż poprzednio. - powiedział spokojnie Chyren.  
- Czyta w myślach, czy jak? - zapytała cicho dziwnie spokojna i oczekująca walki Clair.  
Max stał z boku i obserwował. Wiedziałem, że w razie czego może wraz z Bellossomem udzielić nam wsparcia, podobnie jak będący w rogu komnaty Elekeid, który spoglądając na mnie czekał na sygnał, aby móc wykonać szybki atak z zaskoczenia.  
- Czas na rewanż, tym razem na naszych zasadach. - oznajmił uroczyście Chyren, a ja zrozumiałem, że zamierza skorzystać ze Splotu. Nim jednak mężczyzna zdołał nawiązać połączenie ze swym Pokemonem, w głowach usłyszeliśmy stanowczy głos, który zdołał go powstrzymać:  
"Wystarczy!"  
- Co to było? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair, rozglądając się uważnie. Na odpowiedź nie musiała długo czekać, gdyż niespodziewanie z jednego z bocznych tuneli wyleciał, czy raczej majestatycznie wyszedł żółtozłoty Misdreavous.  
"To właśnie ich wyczuwałem." - usłyszeliśmy cichy komentarz Alakazama. Chyren zaś spojrzał sceptycznie na przybyłego Pokemona i obserwował tunel, z którego nadszedł, a po chwili ciszy zapytał:  
- A twój trener to gdzie?  
"Nie mam trenera. Już nie mam. Od dawna. Teraz jestem wolnym i niezależnym Pokemonem. Nazywam się Agatha, zaś wy..." - tu stworek wskazał oskarżycielsko na dwójkę mężczyzn i ich Pokemony, które wyglądały na nieco przestraszone - "Wy zbezcześciliście święte miejsce i poniesiecie za to karę."  
- No nie żartuj sobie... - wymruczał Chyren zamykając oczy i zapewne nawiązując połączenie z Gyardadosem, gdyż stwór, choć niechętnie, zaczął otwierać pysk i tworzyć w nim potężny strumień wody. Nie zdołał go jednak wystrzelić, gdyż niespodziewanie padł nieprzytomny na ziemie, podobnie jak były Gwardzista.  
- Co jest? - zapytał zaskoczony Armand, a po chwili podzielił los swego mentora, podobnie jak Mawile, którym kierował.  
"Drugi zdjęty, nie musisz się przemęczać." - usłyszeliśmy w głowie kolejny głos, który jak się okazało należał do Jynxa w różowej sukni i o białych włosach.  
"Dzięki Lorelei, ale dobrze wiesz, że sama bym sobie poradziła." - odparła Agatha.  
- No dobra, ktoś mi powie, co się dzieje? - zapytała po dłuższej chwili zaskoczenia Clair.  
- Na początek sugeruję zawrócić Pokemony. - odparłem cicho, sięgając po pusty PokeBall Elekida. Max szybko zrozumiał, o co chodzi i jego Bellossom zniknął, Alakazam jak zwykle sam teleportował się do PokeBalla, zaś Clair nie do końca przekonana i po chwili wahania, również zawróciła Absola.  
- No więc witajcie, my... Eeee... Przybywamy w pokoju? - po niezbyt zręcznym powitaniu trenerka starała się przyjaźnie uśmiechnąć, lecz sytuacja w której się znajdowaliśmy, a z której niewiele rozumiała, niezbyt jej w tym pomagała.  
- Jeśli nie powinniśmy tu być, to odejdziemy. Jeśli chcecie nas tez uśpić... - zaczął spokojną i pojednawcza przemowę Max. Jednak Misdreavous podleciawszy do mnie i Clair przerwał mu szybko:  
"Nie, chyba nie będzie takiej potrzeby." - stworek był tuż obok nas i z zainteresowaniem oglądał dziewczynę, a dokładniej srebrne pióro, jakie miała we włosach.  
"O, czyżby coś ciekawego?" - zapytała Jynx, a w odpowiedzi Agatha niemal zawołała:  
"Lance, fruwaj do nas! Chyba wreszcie trafili się interesujący przybysze!"  
Po chwili z tunelu, z którego wcześniej przybyła Misdreavus, teraz wyleciał duży zielono-niebieski Flygon, z pomarańczowymi obwódkami wokół skrzydeł.  
"Wiecie, że zachowujecie się strasznie niegościnnie." - oznajmił na powitanie, po czym zwrócił się do nas:  
"Witajcie trenerzy, jestem Lance, a moje towarzyszki to Agatha i Lorelei. Witajcie w Bursztynowej Komnacie, miejscu, które odwiedzają nieliczni i które czeka na właściwy czas, aby je odnaleźć."  
- No siemasz. Dzięki, że nas nie usypiacie. Możesz powiedzieć tej tutaj... - Clair wskazała na Misdreavous - Żeby przestała się na mnie gapić, bo to irytujące?  
Westchnąłem widząc, że jak zwykle może i pierwsze wrażenie spotkania z niezwykłymi Pokemonami onieśmielało dziewczynę tak samo jak mnie i Maxa, ale też jako pierwsza zdołała się otrząsnąć i teraz z tradycyjną dla siebie bezpośredniością zamierzała zapewne zaprzyjaźnić się z dziwnymi stworkami.  
"Nie gapię się na ciebie, tylko na pióro. Skąd je masz?" - zapytała Agatha, siadając bezceremonialnie na ołtarzu i obserwując zarówno mnie jak i trenerkę.  
- Ja... No więc... - Clair zapewne zastanawiała się, czy powiedzieć prawdę, ale w obecnej sytuacji kłamstwo było z pewnością złym pomysłem.  
- Znalazła je w miejscu, które określamy jako Spalona Ziemia. - odpowiedział Max, teraz powoli podchodząc do nas i od ołtarza.  
"Spalona Ziemia? Ciekawe określenie, a dlaczego tak ją nazywacie?" - zapytał zainteresowany Flygon.  
- Nie wiecie? - tym razem trenerka wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale widząc, że cała trójka stworków patrzy na nią wyczekująco, wyjaśniła - Pięćdziesiąt lat temu miała tam miejsce bitwa między Lugią i Ho-ohem, a Legendarną Trójcą. Bitwa zakończyła się tragicznie, bowiem Ho-oh zginał tworząc okrąg szarej ziemi, na której zapewne juz nigdy nic nie wyrośnie.  
"Tak, to się zgadza z naszymi informacjami." – pokiwał głową Lance zamyślając się na chwilę, co szybko wykorzystała Clair.  
- To teraz moja kolej. Jakim cudem Poke-Smok gada telepatycznie? Myślałam, że tylko Psychiki to potrafią? - zapytała.  
"Heh, to akurat poste. Po pierwsze nie tylko Psycho-Pokemony porozumiewają się telepatycznie, Poke-Duchy, jak Agatha, również to potrafią, zaś ja... Cóż, faktycznie dla Poke-Smoków nie jest to naturalna forma rozmowy, ale po odpowiednio długim czasie mogłem się jej nauczyć, a wierzcie mi, że czasu tego miałem aż nadto." - odparł rozbawiony zachowaniem trenerki Lance.  
- Tak, to zrozumiałe, wszak jesteście Lśniącymi. - pokiwałem głową, rozumiejąc czemu trójka Pokemonów ma inny kolor, od typowego dla ich gatunku.  
"I tylko dzięki temu jeszcze żyjemy. Cała reszta, zarówno inne Pokemony, nasi towarzysze, jak i nasi trenerzy i opiekunowie już dawno odeszli." - wyjaśniła ze smutkiem Lorelei.  
- Hmm... - Clair zastanawiała się chwilę z tym charakterystycznym dla niej wrednym uśmiechem, a w końcu zapytała - Czy jeśli powiem, że może i pióro Lugii mam ze Spalonej Ziemi, ale samą Pierzastą też było nam dane spotkać, to doczekam się dokładnego wyjaśnienia i historii Bursztynowej Komnaty?  
"Pierzastą?" - zapytał zaskoczony Lance, zaś Lorelei i Agatha słysząc określenie, jakie trenerka nadała Legendarnemu Pokemonowi, zaczęły się głośno śmiać, w piszczący, typowy dla Pokemonów sposób.  
- No co? Wy też macie imiona, no nie. - odparła z zadowoloną miną Clair, a ja głośno wzdychając kręciłem tylko krytycznie głową.  
- Tak, skoro nie chcecie nas uśpić, to chyba możemy prosić o jakieś wyjaśnienia. - zgodził się z trenerką Max, zaś Lśniące stworki po chwili namysłu pokiwały głowami, a Flygon zaczął opowieść:  
"Jak wiecie komnatę tą zbudował dawno temu Władysław Łokietek. Nie znałem go, nikt z nas go nie spotkał, ale z opowiadań naszych opiekunów wiemy, jak to wyglądało. Po wielu bitwach, negocjacjach i traktatach pokojowych, udało się stworzyć w miarę stabilny kraj, działający pod przywództwem Gwardii Pokemon. Łokietek jako podziękowanie Legendom za pomoc zbudował to miejsce. Nie wiem wprawdzie, czy owo podziękowanie miało mieć charakter symboliczny, wszak wtedy nadal czczono Stwórców tu i tam, czy rzeczywiście Legendy kontaktowały się z nim, lub jak głosiły opowieści, trafił on do Poke-Raju. Ponoć na ołtarzu zostało zapisane, jak do tego miejsca trafić, lecz wiadomość jest zaszyfrowana i nawet pięćset lat temu nie wiedziano, jak prawidłowo ją odczytać. Jest tu też kilka innych informacji niebezpiecznych dla ludzi" - Pokemon wskazał na ołtarz i płaskorzeźby, znajdujące się za nim - "Dlatego, gdy Władysław czuł, że jego życie zbliża się ku końcowi, zdecydował ukryć Bursztynową Komnatę. Kto wie, może sami Stwórcy mu to zasugerowali. Ukrycie było to łatwe, ale po latach komnata trafiła tutaj, zaś na powierzchni postawiono wspaniały zamek, mający strzec zejścia do podziemi i trafienia tutaj."  
- Czyli te boczne tunele to inne drogi do tego miejsca? - zapytała Clair wskazując na jeden z nich.  
"Owszem i tak naprawdę nie ma tu jednego głównego wejścia. Jak zauważycie jest ich pięć, jedne naprzeciw ołtarza, i po dwa na bocznych ścianach, w odległościach mniej więcej takich samych od siebie Drzwi jakie się w nich znajdowały również były tej samej wielkości i tak naprawdę tylko przez tradycję można uznać, że wy natrafiliście na główne, czyli te naprzeciw ołtarza."- wyjaśniła tym razem Lorelei.  
"I tak Bursztynową Komnatę ukryto, zaś specjalnie wyszkolona grupa trenerów została wytypowana, aby strzec jej tajemnic." - kontynuował opowieść Lance - "Lata mijały, trenerzy umierali, podobnie jak ich Pokemony. Co jakiś czas zjawiali się nowi, my też tak u trafiliśmy. Wreszcie, około trzystu lat temu pojawił się ostatni oddział, a później... Cóż, może o nas zapomniano, może uznano, że najlepiej całkowicie o istnieniu tego miejsca zapomnieć. Ostatni trenerzy umarli, ostatnie Pokemony również, my zostaliśmy..."  
Flygon przerwał zasmucony.  
- No tak, Lśniące Pokemony i długowieczność, która jest zarówno przekleństwem, jak i błogosławieństwem. - pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową Max.  
"Aby oddać hołd naszym trenerom i opiekunom, przyjęliśmy ich imiona i postanowiliśmy kontynuować ich misję tak długo, jak długo będzie trzeba. I tak, co jakiś czas zjawiają się tu poszukiwacze skarbów, a my przekonując się, że to jeszcze nie pora, odprawiamy ich i czekamy... Czekamy na dzień, w którym wiedza zawarta w Bursztynowej Komnacie naprawdę będzie potrzebna światu." - zakończyła wyjaśnienia Agatha.  
- Poszukiwacze skarbów? To znaczy, że ten pustelnik naprawdę tu trafił. - zrozumiałem.  
"Pustelnik? Hmm... Faktycznie jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu zjawił się tu mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako Georg Stein, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Niestety niewiele różnił się od innych przybyłych i potraktowaliśmy go tak jak innych." - odparł po dłuższej chwili namysłu Lance.  
- To znaczy jak? - zapytała ostrożnie Clair, jednak zamiast Lśniących to Max udzielił odpowiedzi:  
- Modyfikują umysł i sprawiają, że odkrywcy zapominają jak tu trafili. Być może też nieco głupieją, przez co nikt nie wierzy w ich opowieści, a i oni sami nie są wstanie ponownie tu przybyć.  
"Dokładnie tak i teraz jeśli pozwolicie..." - po tych słowach Lorelei podleciała do nadal śpiących Chyrena i Armanda. Najpierw postarała się, aby ich Pokemony zniknęły w PokeBallach, a następnie skupiwszy na mężczyznach, zaczęła modyfikować ich wspomnienia.  
"Pokemony mieli cały czas w tych waszych piłkach, wypuścili je dopiero tutaj, więc nie ma obaw, że będą wiedzieć jak tu trafić." - kiwając głową Agtha podeszła do Misdreavus z zamiarem pomocy w modyfikacji umysłowej.  
- Fajnie, może dzięki temu będziemy mieć z głowy tego facia, bo zdecydowanie za dużo wiedział, no i był zbyt irytujący. - powiedziała z zadowoleniem Clair, a dostrzegając poważną minę zarówno u mnie jak i u Maxa domyśliła się o co nam chodzi i zapytała - Czy nas też to czeka?  
"Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewny... Poczekajcie chwilę..." - odparł Lance z zamyśloną miną.  
Następne kilka minut upłynęło w nerwowej ciszy i oczekiwaniu. Wiedzieliśmy, że próba ucieczki nie ma sensu, gdyż Pokemony nie tylko nas powstrzymają, ale i dodatkowo przekreślimy tym szanse na zachowanie wspomnień z tego miejsca. Gdy w końcu Agatha z Lorelei zakończyły działania na umysłach Chyrena i Armanda, Jynx podeszła do nas uważnie obserwując i zapewne analizując nasze myśli, wspomnienia i intencje.  
"Hmm... Ciekawe osóbki." - powiedziała po dłuższej chwili.  
"Co wyczuwasz?" – zapytał krótko Lance.  
"Max, optymistyczny trener, podczas podróży zdołał znacznie wzmocnić swój charakter i teraz gdyby trzeba było, zapewne oddałby życie za swych przyjaciół jak i Pokemony." - zaczęła Jynx - "Clair... Trudny charakter, ale patrząc na przeszłość nie dziwię się, ciągłe kłamstwa mogą wywołać niechęć do całego świata. Na szczęście teraz, gdy znalazła sens życia jest inaczej i o wiele lepiej."  
Po ostatnich słowach Agata spojrzała na mnie kiwając głową. Trenerka lekko się zaczerwieniła, ja zresztą też, ale faktycznie, wiele wskazywało na to, że koniec podróży trenerskiej nie będzie końcem naszego wspólnego życia. Następnie stworek skupił się na mnie, ja zaś cierpliwie czekałem na osąd, jaki usłyszymy:  
"I wreszcie Tori, kiedyś nienawidzący Pokemonów i obwiniający je za śmierć ojca. Zrozumiałe, chociaż nieco dziecinne, jednak... Tak, jednak, gdy zrozumiał swój błąd nie tylko stał się wspaniałym trenerem, ale też pomógł znienawidzonemu stworowi. No i należy do pozostałości po władzy, jaką znamy i można powiedzieć, że jest jednym z nas."  
Pokiwałem głową i nie będąc wprawdzie pewnym, czy to coś znaczy, sięgnąłem pod koszulę i wydobywszy medalion Starej Gwardii, złoty PokeBall na srebrnym łańcuszku, pokazałem go stworkom.  
- Jest też "Wybrańcem" - wtrąciła Clair, wrednie się uśmiechając.  
"Kim?" - zapytał niepewnie Lance.  
- No "Wybrańcem", a przynajmniej tak go Pierzasta... Ekhm... Lugia tak go nazwała, gdy ją spotkaliśmy. - wyjaśniła zadowolona z siebie trenerka.  
"Wybraniec? Cóż, Wielkiej Lugii też nie było nam dane spotkać. Podobno znana była z dość specyficznego poczucia humoru, ale oprócz tego..." - kiwając głową Flygon zastanawiał się chwilę.  
"Najpierw znaleźli jej pióro, potem ją spotkali... Myślę, że to nie był przypadek." – oznajmiła Misdreavus.  
"Czyli trzeba zaufać jej osądowi?" - zapytała Jynx.  
"Do wizji i przepowiedni Lugii wielu podchodziło sceptycznie. One same też nie zawsze były zrozumiale, jednak zawsze się sprawdzały. Może to dzięki nim Władysław Łokietek dokonał tego, czego dokonał" - kiwając głową Lance podjął decyzje - "Dobrze, pozwolimy wam odejść, ale..."  
Pokemon położył mocny nacisk na ostatnie słowo i odczekawszy chwilę, celem zwiększenia mocy tego, co zaraz usłyszymy, kontynuował:  
"Nikomu nie możecie powiedzieć, że tu trafiliście, ani jak tu trafiliście. Ani wy, ani wasze Pokemony. Ani innym trenerom, ani poszukiwaczom, ani nawet waszej władzy. Mimo waszego przybycia jeszcze nie nadszedł czas, aby wiedza ukryta w Bursztynowej Komnacie znów wróciła do świata."  
- Dobrze, rozumiemy waszą decyzję i dziękujemy. - odparłem skłaniając nisko głowę.  
- Taaa... Plus jest taki, że znalazłam skarb, jakiego nikt wcześniej nie znalazł, a minus, że nie mogę o tym opowiadać... – Clair westchnęła - Trochę szkoda, ale zgoda, obiecuję nikomu nie mówić, że tu byliśmy.  
- A co z nimi? - Max wskazał na śpiących mężczyzn.  
"No z tym nie będzie problemu, Bruno odniesie ich do tunelu, którym przybyliście." - odparła Lorelei.  
- Eeee... Bruno? – zapytała zdziwiona Clair, zaś w odpowiedzi z bocznego tunelu wyszedł dwunożny stwór o czterech rękach, a zielony kolor skóry był znakiem, że mamy do czynienia z Lśniącym Machampem. Pokemon skłonił się lekko i wymruczał coś na powitanie.  
"Jako jedyny z naszej czwórki nie potrafi używać telepatii, może się też wydawać nieco gburowaty, ale po bliższym poznaniu..." - zaczęła wyjaśniać rozbawiona Jynx, lecz Bruno przerwał jej krótkim warknięciem, a podniósłszy nieprzytomnych mężczyzn, posłał nam ponaglające spojrzenie.  
- Czyli to koniec? Mamy się wynosić? - zapytała zawiedziona Clair.  
"Tak to wygląda. Może kiedyś tu wrócicie, może nie. W każdym razie życzę wam powodzenia." - odparł Lance skłaniając lekko głowę.  
- Hmm... Jak rozumiem te boczne tunele, to inne drogi prowadzące w to miejsce? – zapytałem, gdy powoli schodziliśmy z ołtarza i kierowaliśmy do wyjścia, w którym stał Machamp.  
"Owszem, dwa są wprawdzie zawalone i służą nam obecnie za mieszkania i magazyny, zaś dwa inne nadal są sprawne, jednak oczywiście nie mogę ci powiedzieć, gdzie się kończą." - odparł Lance.  
- To rozumiem, chodzi mi o to, że może tunel którym przyszliśmy, też powinien zostać zawalony. Tak na wszelki wypadek, poza tym... - przerwałem na moment, zastanawiając się czy to na pewno dobra decyzja, ale skoro złożyliśmy obietnicę, to raczej innego wyjścia nie było - Poza tym pomagaliśmy też jednemu z poszukiwaczy skarbów i pasuje opowiedzieć mu co znaleźliśmy. Jak zawalimy tunel, to wystarczy informacja, że nawet jeśli można było tędy dotrzeć do Bursztynowej Komnaty, to teraz jest to już niemożliwe. - wyjaśniłem.  
"Tak, to dobry pomysł. My sobie poradzimy, a jak będzie trzeba, to inne drogi zostaną. Bruno, będziesz mógł podemolować trochę." – słysząc ostatnie słowa Flygona, Maczam skinął głową i chyba nawet się uśmiechnął, po chwili jednak znów warknął ponaglająco i ruszył tunelem, którym tu przybyliśmy.  
- W takim razie do zobaczenia... Kiedyś... - powiedziałem na odchodne, kłaniając głową na pożegnanie Lśniącym Pokemonom. Clair i Max uczynili to samo i po chwili wędrowaliśmy już z zielonym stworkiem, niosącym uśpionych mężczyzn, do groty z trzema tunelami. Na powrót wypuściłem też Elekida, zaś Max Bellossoma, dzięki czemu trochę światła mieliśmy. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Chyren z Armandem zostali położeni na ziemi, zaś Bruno warknięciami wyjaśnił:  
- "Pośpią kilka godzin, jak trzeba to niech wasze władze ich zabiorą. Boczne tunele kończą się kamiennymi ścianami i nic w nich nie ma. Żegnajcie."  
Po czym odszedł, a po chwili usłyszeliśmy odgłosy uderzeń i zawalania się tunelu.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie zwali sobie kamieni na głowę. - powiedziała cicho Clair.  
- Na pewno nie, to profesjonalista. – odarłem, obserwując ciemny tunel z którego po chwili zaczęło wylatywać mnóstwo pyłu i kurzu, efekt demolki Pokemona.  
- Tu będzie raczej stabilnie, więc ta dwójka może zostać, aż wezwiemy Strażników Pokemon, aby ich zabrali. – stwierdziłem, obserwując ściany i strop jaskini.  
- Tak, teraz trzeba jeszcze opowiedzieć Alfredowi o naszej porażce, pożegnać się i ruszać w stronę Zielonej Góry. - pokiwał głową Max.  
Wkrótce też ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotna, jednocześnie wyjaśniając dokładnie Pokemonom co się stało i dlaczego musimy zachować znalezienie Bursztynowej Komnaty w sekrecie. Gdy wróciliśmy na wyspę z zejściem do podziemi, Alfred czekał na nas i faktycznie bardzo się zasmucił na wieść, że droga prowadząca do Bursztynowej Komnaty uległa zawaleniu. Dodatkowo skoro tunele były trzy, to nie bardzo wiadomo którym i gdzie prowadzić ewentualne kopanie i przedłużanie korytarzy, a co za tym idzie dalsze poszukiwania nie mają sensu. Następni wezwaliśmy pomoc dla rannego mężczyzny, jak również Strażników Pokemon, którzy aresztowali Chyrena z Armandem, co pozwalało sądzić, że tą dwójkę mamy z głowy przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Gdy się obudzili wyglądało na to, że stan ich umysłów nie był aż taki zły, jak w wypadku pustelnika, jednak z całą pewnością o Bursztynowej Komnacie zapomnieli.  
Resztę dnia spędziliśmy na zasłużonym odpoczynku. Zastanawiałem się trochę nad słowami Lśniących Pokemonów o "Wybrańcu", jak mnie nazwala Lugia i co to mogło tak naprawdę znaczyć, ale uznawszy, że ostatecznie i tak nic sensownego nie wymyślę, lepiej będzie cierpliwe czekać na to, co przyniesie przyszłość.


	161. Garnizon Żagań

ODCINEK 161: GARNIZON ŻAGAŃ.

Kontynuowaliśmy naszą podróż do Zielonej Góry, pozostawiając Bursztynową Komnatę i jej tajemnice za sobą. Clair swoim zwyczajem najpierw trochę marudziła, że co nam ze znajdowania skarbów, jak nie tylko nic z tego nie mamy, ale teraz nawet nie możemy o tym mówić, ale na szczęście po jakimś czasie humor jej się poprawił. Teraz zaś wkroczyliśmy do niewielkiego miasteczka, na którego granicy znajdował się spory ogrodzony teren, z dużym kilkupiętrowym budynkiem widzianym w środku. Wokół niego dało się dostrzec ludzi w jasnozielonych, lub szarych uniformach, z daleka nieco podobnych do tych używanych przez Strażników Pokemon, ale aby zyskać całkowitą pewność, trzeba by było wejść do środka.  
- Hmm... Toto raczej nie jest rezydencja jakiegoś bogacza, no nie? - zapytała Clair, stając przed bramą i z zainteresowaniem zaglądając przez tworzące ją stalowe pręty do środka. Absol pokręciwszy się trochę, szybko znalazł na tyle dużą szczelinę między ogrodzeniem a ziemią, że mógłby się przez nią przecisnąć do środka, Bellossom chodzący za nim zresztą też.  
- Może najpierw niech Noctowl zbada okolicę? Nie wiem, czy możemy tak po prostu tu wejść, czy to nie teren chroniony, prywatny, czy coś. - odparłem wskazując na Poke-Sowę, siedzącą na jednym ze słupów, na których utrzymywało się ogrodzenie.  
- Wejść możemy jak najbardziej. Właściwie dziwię się, że nikogo przy tej bramie nie ma, ale jak poczekamy, to na pewno za chwilę ktoś się zjawi. - powiedział spokojnie Max, również rozglądając się na boki.  
- Czyli rozumiem Młody, że wiesz co to za miejsce? No to może nas oświecisz, co? - zapytała ponaglającym głosem trenerka.  
- Wystarczy poczytać dane z PokeEncyklopedii, gdzie wszystko jest opisane ze szczegółami. W skrócie zaś... Garnizon w Żaganiu, jeden z kilku w kraju, gdzie szkoli się Strażników Pokemon. – odparł Max, uśmiechając na koniec, gdy zobaczył reakcję dziewczyny.  
- Hę, szkółka dla strażników? Nuuuda. - mruknęła po dłuższej chwili zawiedzionym głosem.  
- Czy taka całkowita nuda, to bym nie powiedział. Może jednak znajdzie się tu coś dla nas. – zasugerowałem, lecz jedyną reakcją trenerki było pełne politowania spojrzenie, jakim mnie obdarzyła.  
Tymczasem za bramą zapewne zauważono naszą gromadkę, gdyż właśnie zbliżał się do nas młody chłopak, w tradycyjnym zielonym ubraniu Strażnika Pokemon.  
- Witam trenerów i przepraszam, że musieliście czekać. Proszę o okazanie Kart Trenerskich i już was wpuszczam. Myślę, że znajdziecie tu sporo rzeczy, które mogą was... - chłopak urwał stając tuż za bramą i przyglądając się nam zarówno z zainteresowaniem, jak i z lekką nieufnością.  
- Oho, albo jesteśmy sławni, albo... - szepnęła Clair, aby głośniej oznajmić – Ja nic nie zrobiłam, a poza tym i tak nie macie dowodów. - i posłała chłopakowi wredny uśmiech.  
- Stawiam raczej na to pierwsze. – odparł rozbawiony Max i sięgał już do plecaka w poszukiwaniu Karty Trenerskiej, ale strażnik kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, nacisnął guzik znajdujący się na słupie obok bramy, a ta zaczęła powoli się otwierać.  
- Tori, Clair i Max, gdybyś się zastanawiał. - przedstawiłem szybko nasza drużynę.  
- Tak, tak mi się właśnie wydawało... Wiecie, jako że finały coraz bliżej, to i coraz więcej gadamy o wyróżniających się trenerach i... Właściwie to dla mnie zaszczyt was poznać. - powiedział zmieszany chłopak.  
- Ej, może bez przesady... - chciałem protestować, lecz głośny śmiech Clair skutecznie mnie zagłuszył. Max zaś, starając się z całej siły zachować powagę, oznajmił po chwili:  
- Jesteśmy zwykłymi trenerami, jakich wielu i naprawdę nie dokonaliśmy niczego niezwykłego, ani niesamowitego.  
- Cicho Młody, może wreszcie banda amatorów należycie nas zacznie traktować. - skrytykowała chłopaka trenerka i cały czas zaśmiewając się cicho pod nosem, ruszyła w stronę dużego budynku, a Absol równie rozbawiony co ona dreptał za nią.  
- Właściwie takiej reakcji na nas się nie spodziewałem. - mruknął Max, gdy staliśmy chwilę później obok szkoły i zarazem siedziby Strażników Pokemon. Mijający nas młodzi ludzie przygadali się z zainteresowaniem, wymieniali ciche uwagi i byłem niemal pewny, że przynajmniej co drugi wie kim jesteśmy.  
- Eh ta sława... Może powinnam zdjęcia z autografem zacząć sprzedawać. - zastanawiała się cicho Clair.  
- Ja to się bardziej zastanawiam, czy nie lepiej się ulotnić, bo jak za chwilę zaciągną nas na prowadzenie jakiegoś wykładu dla początkujących strażników... - odparłem poważnie zaniepokojony.  
- Ha, to się udowodni jak działają profesjonaliści. I z pewnością nie zapomnę powytykać im wszystkie błędy, jakie popełniają. Banda służbistów. - wymruczała groźnie trenerka.  
Tymczasem chłopak, który nas wpuścił, pobiegł chwilę temu, jak nam się zdawało, z powrotem do bramy, teraz jednak znów nadchodził, prowadząc czterdziestoletniego mężczyznę. Jego twarz zdobiły dość pokaźne czarne wąsy, zaś pojawiająca się na włosach lekka siwizna tylko dodawała mu powagi.  
- Witajcie trenerzy, Zygmunt Sadowski ma godność, miło mi was poznać. - skłonił się lekko na powitanie, po czym zwrócił do chłopaka - Dobra robota rekrucie, możesz wracać na stanowisko.  
Początkujący strażnik zasalutował i pomknął z powrotem w kierunku bramy wejściowej, zaś my przyglądaliśmy się przybyłemu z zainteresowaniem, podejrzewając, że to zapewne ktoś ważny w garnizonie.  
- Jestem Max, a to Clair i Tori. - przestawił nas młody trener, również wykonując lekki ukłon.  
- Tak, wiem o tym i dlatego ten narwaniec postanowił mnie tu ściągnąć. Że niby honorowi goście, czy coś. - odparł rozbawiony Zygmunt.  
- No tak, ponoć jesteśmy sławni - pokiwałem głową wzdychając.  
- I dobrze, że wam ta sława do głowy nie uderza, tylko nadal robicie co do was należy. Dobra robota w Wałbrzychu, wreszcie "Targowicę" mamy z głowy. No i wcześniejsze wasze osiągnięcia też zasługują na pochwałę. - pokiwał głową z zadowoloną miną mężczyzna.  
- Książ to raczej Karen odkryła i gdyby nie jej śledztwo... - starałem się wyjaśnić, jak to było naprawdę, ale ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Clair sprawiło, że zamilkłem.  
- Jasne, jasne, o Karen też trochę opowieści krąży i o Robercie... Generalnie im bliżej finałów, tym większe zainteresowanie takimi jak wy. - odparł Zygmunt, wskazując zarówno nas, jak i nasze Pokemony.  
- To znaczy jakimi? - zapytała Clair, nie do końca pewna, czy odbierać słowa mężczyzny jako pochwałę.  
- Tacy, co nie tylko trenują i zbierają odznaki, ale też pomagają gdzie mogą, oraz wyróżniają się niezwykłym talentem trenerskim i poszukiwawczym. - zaczął wyjaśniać Zygmunt - Podróż Pokemon to nie tylko przewędrować kraj wzdłuż i wszerz, ale też poznanie samego siebie, nauka dobrego życia, opieki nad Pokemonami, radzenie sobie z trudnymi sytuacjami i parę innych ważnych dla człowieka rzeczy.  
- Nie tak dawno temu ktoś już zrobił podobne podsumowanie naszej podróży. - szepnąłem cicho, mając na myśli Lśniące Pokemony, Strażników Bursztynowej Komnaty.  
- Czyli można powiedzieć, że całkiem dobrze sobie radzimy. - stwierdził Max.  
- Nawet więcej niż dobrze. Jak powiedziałem, jesteście w grupce najczęściej wspominanych trenerów, zaś Tori z pewnością będzie jednym z faworytów do wygrania Finałów Ligi Pokemon i zostania Liderem w... Hmm... - mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie nieco zakłopotany – Właściwe, chyba nie jest to jeszcze do końca ustalone. Stary Juliusz już od kilu lat miał na emeryturę przechodzić, no zobaczymy... W każdym razie, dobrze ci radzę nastawić się na to, że podczas finałów będziesz równie rozpoznawalny, co Liderzy.  
- Uroczo. - westchnąłem niezbyt ucieszony tą wiadomością.  
- A tutaj też jak widzę niezdrowe zainteresowanie wzbudzamy. - powiedziała Clair, wskazując na dwóch chłopaków w szarych uniformach, którzy przyglądali się nam z daleka, a teraz widząc że trenerka wskazuje na nich palcem, szybko się oddalili.  
- No niestety, ale tak to już jest. Widzicie, w garnizonie szkolimy głównie tych, którzy z Podróży Pokemon zrezygnowali z różnych powodów, lub zebrali osiem czy dziesięć odznak, ale kiepsko im eliminacje poszły. Nie dziw się więc, że mimo to interesują się jak idzie wędrownym trenerom i jakiego poziomu się na finałach spodziewać. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
- Aha, szkolicie... - mruknęła Clair i z wrednym uśmiechem zapytała - A czy nie potrzebujecie kogoś do wygłoszenia pogadanki o metodach działania Strażników Pokemon, bo wiecie, mam kilka ciekawych rzeczy do powiedzenia na ten temat.  
- Ciekawych rzeczy? - Zygmunt być może domyślał się, o co chodzi dziewczynie, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
- Zacznijmy od tego, że wy to nie produkujecie ludzi myślących, tylko maszynki wypełniające rozkazy. Zawsze i wszędzie, gdzie byśmy nie byli i w jakiej sytuacji nie bralibyśmy udziału, strażnicy byli, są i będą bardzo, lub jeszcze bardziej nieprzydatni. Zerowa inicjatywa własna, zerowy pomyślunek, czy chociaż odrobina wczucia się w sytuację. Zawsze i wszędzie zasłaniają się przepisami. Pokemonów nie wolno łapać, Pokemonów nie można spacyfikować, jak za bardzo rozrabiają, Pokemona można odebrać trenerce, która nie ma stosownego zezwolenia, mimo że stworka dobrze traktuje i z pewnością on sam nie chciałby się z ową trenerką rozstać. Poza tym...  
- Dość! - powiedziałem stanowczo widząc, że jeśli nie przerwę, to dziewczyna jeszcze długo będzie wygłaszać przemowę, co jej się w Strażnikach Pokemon nie podoba. Teraz przerwała i spojrzała na mnie urażona, przez co musiałem nieco załagodzić sytuację:  
- Clair, rozumiem o co ci chodzi, czemu nie lubisz Ligi i strażników, oraz ich polityki, ale pamiętaj, że tak liczna grupa jaką stanowią, musi mieć przepisy i zasady, żeby to jakoś sprawnie działało. No i nie zawsze mieliśmy do czynienia ze służbistami, w końcu Gabriel z Nowego Sącza postanowił dać spokój z pewnymi sprawami, dopóki nie rozwiążemy tamtejszego problemu, a sam Poniatowski...  
- Dobra, rozumiem i niech będzie, że masz trochę racji. Niestety wątpię, czy uprzedzeń się kiedyś pozbędę. - przerwała mi dziewczyna wzdychając na koniec, ale gdy położyłem dłoń na jej ramieniu w uspokajającym i pokrzepiającym geście, uśmiechnęła się dając do zrozumienia, że wszystko w porządku i nie mam, się czym przejmować.  
- Hmm... Z tego co się orientuję, skoro trenuje się tu strażników, to i walki można odbywać, prawda? - zapytał po chwili ciszy Max, postanawiając zmienić temat.  
- A owszem i sam chciałem wam to zaproponować, gdyż zapewne pojedynki to jedyne, co może wam garnizon zaoferować. Jeśli bowiem idzie o wiedzę teoretyczną o Pokemonach, czy metodach ich szkolenia i treningu, to podejrzewam, że nie tylko wiecie wszystko, czego tu uczymy, ale sami mielibyście kilka cennych wskazówek dla rekrutów. - odparł Zygmunt, po czym ruszył w stronę budynku, dając znak abyśmy poszli za nim.  
- W sumie to nie jest zły pomysł, takie miejsce powinno mieć strażników z silnymi Pokami, więc będę mogła sprawdzić umiejętności najnowszej osoby w mej drużynie, - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
Wkrótce trafiliśmy do dużej sali z kilkoma arenami do walk. Na jednej z nich właśnie walczyło dwóch rekrutów, czy raczej trenowało, gdyż stojący obok Strażnik Pokemon spełniał raczej funkcję instruktora niż sędziego, co chwila przerywając pojedynek i pouczając młodych chłopaków.  
- No dobrze, walka na jednego Pokemona o charakterze raczej treningowym, ale jeśli trzeba mogę spełniać rolę sędziego. Kto pierwszy chętny? - zapytał Zygmunt, a Bellossom, gdy tylko to usłyszał wbiegł szybko na arenę obok której się zatrzymaliśmy i wojowniczo piszcząc oznajmił, że jest gotów do pojedynku.  
- Się mi w kolejkę wepchał. - mruknęła z udawanym urażeniem Clair.  
- Roślinnego Pokemona mógłbym prosić na przeciwnika? - zapytał tymczasem Max, zajmując miejsce obok swego podopiecznego.  
- No tak, przygotowania do bycia Liderem, dobrze myślisz. - pokiwał głową mężczyzna, a po krótkim namyśle sam zajął miejsce na drugim końcu areny.  
- Mam akurat roślinnego stworka, nie jest wprawdzie w ostatnim stadium ewolucji, ale jest bardzo szybki i dość silny, więc możemy stoczyć ciekawy pojedynek. Gotów? - zapytał na koniec, wyciągając z kieszeni PokeBall i wypuszczając na arenę zielonego Pokemona z czerwonym brzuchem, długim liściem na głowie i dwoma krótszymi, tworzącymi ogon.  
- Grovyle tak? Faktycznie szybki będzie, no i już kiedyś z takim stworkiem walczyłem, tyle że wtedy, to Venusaur go pokonał, a teraz... - chłopak zamyślił się na chwilę, wspominając swój pojedynek z wędrownym trenerem Ralfem, jaki odbył niemal cztery miesiące temu. Szybko jednak skupił się na nadchodzącej walce i oznajmił z pewnością w głosie:  
- W porządku Bellossom, zaczynamy!  
Zygmunt zaś, skłoniwszy lekko głowę, wydał pierwszą komendę:  
- Liściaste Ostrze. - po czym jego podopieczny błyskawicznie ruszył na przeciwnika.  
- Seria proszków i zmykaj. Może coś zadziała. - polecił Max.  
Bellossom widząc nadciągającego przeciwnika, wypuścił w jego stronę chmurę paraliżującego proszku, po czym zwinnymi skokami zaczął się oddalać, aby następnie strzelić chmurą usypiającą. Grovyle tymczasem przedarł się przez pierwszą przeszkodę, całkowicie ją ignorując, jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył i wpadł w Usypiający Proszek.  
- Trujący, tylko dużo i wyjdź z zasięgu. - młody trener teraz całkowicie skupił się na walce, uważnie obserwując ruchy przeciwnika i oceniając zmniejszającą się odległość między Pokemonami. Bellossom był szybki, jednak nie tak szybki jak Grovyle, który teraz wpadł w trującą chmurę, uprzednio wstrzymując oddech, przez co zapewne znacznie zmniejszył szanse na zatrucie organizmu.  
- Bomba Szlamowa. - wydał komendę Max, gdy tylko jego Pokemon znalazł się poza zasięgiem proszków i natychmiast zaczął strzelać błotnymi kulami w przeciwnika.  
- Zwinność i Powietrzny Cios. - zareagował na kontratak Zygmunt i teraz jego podopieczny zamiast unikać pocisków zabłysł na moment, aby sekundę później wyskoczyć wysoko w górę.  
- Latające ataki mają przewagę nad Rośliną... Niedobrze... - mruknął cicho Max, obserwując jak Grovyle zawisł w powietrzu, a następnie szybko zaczął spadać.  
- Blask i unikaj. - zdecydował po chwili trener.  
- Wykrywanie. - zareagował błyskawicznie starszy mężczyzna.  
Ja i Clair, a także Absol i Noctowl, obserwujący pojedynek i nauczeni doświadczeniem, na moment zamknęliśmy oczy, aby nie zostać zbytnio oślepionymi od błysku jasnego światła, jaki wytworzył Bellossom. Okazało się jednak, że tak naprawdę nie musieliśmy tego robić, gdyż stworek opanował ten atak na tyle dobrze, że działał on jedynie na jego przeciwnika, chociaż akurat w tym przypadku, to chyba jednak nie do końca działał. Wprawdzie wyglądało na to, że Grovyle faktycznie został oślepiony i nawet atak Powietrznym Ciosem mu nie wyszedł, ale po uderzeniu w arenę stwór natychmiast odbił się od niej i pomknął wprost na odbiegającego właśnie Bellossoma.  
- Atakuj Kwasem. - zareagował tak szybko jak to było możliwe Max. Jego podopieczny rozumiejąc, że Grovyle jest tuż za nim, odwrócił się i wystrzelił żółtozieloną trująca maź, wprost w atakującego przeciwnika. Niestety nie uchroniło go to przed atakiem, który był szybki i silny. Liście, jakie Grovyle miał na nadgarstkach zmieniły się w coś w rodzaju pazurów, czy może ostrzy i teraz mocno raniły Pokemona.  
- Mimo że to roślinny atak, to i tak jest mocny. – zauważyłem, zastanawiając się jak Max poradzi sobie w niekorzystnej sytuacji, gdyż niestety przeciwnik był zbyt szybki, aby Bellossom dał radę się mu wyrwać.  
- Skup się. - polecił młody trener, zaś jego podopieczny stanął pewnie na nogach i cierpliwie zaczął przyjmować ciosy.  
- Ochrona. – zdecydował zapobiegawczo Zygmunt, jednak okazało się, że jedna zielonkawa mgiełka to za mało...  
- Promień Słoneczny. - powiedział spokojnie Max, gdy jego podopieczny był gotów. Natychmiast też Pokemon wytworzył między sobą, a wciąż atakującym go Grovylem żółtą kulę, która wystrzeliła długim jasnym promieniem, odpychając atakującego Pokemona niemal na drugi koniec areny. Wprawdzie przeciwnik zdołał zastosować Ochronę, jednak jej moc okazała się zbyt słaba, aby poradzić sobie z tak dużą energią, jaką wytworzył Bellossom.  
- No, muszę przyznać, że to było naprawdę dobre. - pochwalił Maxa Zygmunt.  
- Tak, sam też jestem nieco zaskoczony. To znaczy, wiedziałem, że Osłonę przebijemy, ale żeby aż taka siła uderzenia była... - odparł Max, zaś Bellossom zapiszczał wojowniczo, gdy osłabiony Grovyle wstał z areny.  
- Leczenie za wiele nie pomoże, gdyż Roślina Roślinie za wiele energii nie odbierze, co sprawia, że pojedynek za chwilę powinien zostać rozstrzygnięty. - oznajmił po chwili starszy mężczyzna, zaś jego Pokemon kiwając głową i nie czekając na komendę ruszył szybko do ataku.  
- No dobrze, skoro zwykły nie zadziałał... Toxik-Atak i cofaj się do granicy areny. - wydał polecenia Max.  
- Pomysł niezły, ale jak za dużo tego zrobi, to jego Roślinka też może oberwać... - mruknęła Clair, obserwując jak fioletowa chmura dymu, szybko wypuszczana przez Bellossoma, zajmuje coraz większy obszar i jak rozpędzony Grovye wpada w nią i mknie wprost na przeciwnika, który zatrzymał się właśnie na granicy areny.  
- Boby Szlamowe i padnij! - niemal krzyknął Max, samemu również przygotowując się na to, co się zaraz stanie.  
- Ej no, tak po prostu... - Clair chciała skrytykować finałowe rozwiązanie pojedynku, jednak głośny wybuch skutecznie ją zagłuszył. Pierwsze błotne pociski pomknęły bowiem w stronę przeciwnika, lecz szybki Grovyle bez trudu ich uniknął Jednak, gdy kule nie trafiły w cel, tylko uderzyły w arenę, swoim zwyczajem eksplodowały i wystarczyło to, aby łatwopalny trujący gaz się zapalił, a w konsekwencji wywołał wybuch.  
- Skuteczność przede wszystkim. - pokiwałem głową, gdy chwilę później kurz i pył wywołane wybuchem opadły, a naszym oczom ukazał się wstający powoli Bellossom i leżący na arenie zatruty i poraniony Grovyle.  
- Odpowiednia mieszanka Toxik-Ataku plus odpowiednia mieszanka Bomb Szlamowych równia się duży wybuch. - podsumował sytuację Max, gdy Zygmunt z uznaniem kiwając głową, zawrócił pokonanego Pokemona.  
- Piroman się znalazł i poprzednio też coś takiego było chyba. Ja przypomnę jeszcze, że takie akcje to Ogniste Lidery powinny robić, a ty od Roślinek jesteś. - skrytykowała chłopaka Clair ruszając na arenę, aby zająć jego miejsce.  
Tymczasem w sali treningowej pojedynek Maxa z Zygmuntem zainteresował zarówno szkolących się na strażników, jak i samych instruktorów, gdyż teraz niemal wszyscy obserwowali wydarzenia na głównej arenie i tym samym wyglądało na to, że Clair będzie miała całkiem sporą publiczność.  
- No więc ogłaszam, że gotowa jestem i chcę silnego przeciwnika! - oznajmiła głośno i z pewnością siebie Clair, gdy młody trener wraz z osłabionym, ale szczęśliwym Bellossomem zajął miejsce obok mnie i teraz szukał w plecaku mikstury wzmacniającej dla Pokemona.  
- Ja już skończyłem, niech ktoś inny się wykaże. - odparł Zygmunt schodząc z areny i rozglądając po sali treningowej. W końcu wskazał palcem na jednego ze strażników.  
- Mówiłeś ostatnio, że chcesz poważną walkę treningową, prawda?  
Wskazany chłopak zmieszał się nieco, ale odważnie ruszył w stronę areny i skinąwszy głową odparł:  
- Owszem, chciałem nie tyle treningu, co prawdziwego pojedynku, ale nie sądziłem, że...  
- Tak, masz okazję sprawdzić, jak silny jest twój Pokemon, bowiem mam dziwne wrażenie, że ta dziewczyna należy do bardzo wymagających przeciwników. – to mówiąc Zygmunt uśmiechnął się i zajął miejsce z boku areny, na którą teraz wkroczył przeciwnik Clair i wypuścił dziwnego niebieskiego stworka z ptasim dziobem i czymś jakby białymi skrzydłami z chmur, które sprawiały, że unosił się w powietrzu.  
- Swablu, Lot-Normal, ewoluuje w Poke-Smoka Altarię. - rozpoznałem po chwili Pokemona.  
- Ha, no to lepiej nie mogliśmy trafić. - odparła zadowolona Clair i wypuściła Vibravę. Żółto-zielony stworek najpierw rozejrzał się z zainteresowaniem, a dostrzegłszy przeciwnika pisnął pytająco.  
- Tak, to twoja pierwsza typowa walka Pokemon. Czas sprawdzić ile się nauczyliśmy, gotowa? - zapytała podopieczną Clair, a gdy w odpowiedzi stworek odbiwszy od ziemi zaczął machać szybko skrzydłami unosząc w powietrzu, wydala komendę:  
- Atak Piaskiem.  
- Atak Furii. - odparł strażnik, nieco zaskoczony strategią dziewczyny.  
Sam też początkowo nie byłem pewny, czy tworzone spore ilości piachu, jakim Vibrava atakowała przeciwnika, coś dadzą. Owszem, istniała szansa, na oślepienie i późniejszy atak, jednak Swablu leciał wprost na Pokemona i z piaskowej zasłony nic sobie nie robił.  
- I teraz Ugryzienie. - powiedziała Clair, gdy biało-niebieski stworek już zamierzał uderzyć.  
- Kontynuuj. - ponaglił podopiecznego strażnik, postanawiając zaryzykować, albo sądził, że jego Pok jest wystarczająco wytrzymały.  
Efekt był taki, że Swablu faktycznie uderzył jako pierwszy, ale gdy tylko Vibrava poczuła cios przeciwnika, wykorzystała go aby zaatakować i wgryźć się mocno w chmuropodobne skrzydło.  
- Trzymasz? - zapytała dla pewności Clair, gdyż podobnie jak ja zapewne nie była pewna, czy skrzydło Swablu nie okaże się obłokiem, przez który Vibrava przeleci za moment. Na szczęście okazało się, że skrzydła są na tyle trwałe, że uczepiony przeciwnika Pokemon wgryzając się w ciało stworka, ranił go boleśnie. Swablu jednak nie był dłużny i uderzając raz za razem również atakował. Początkowo stworki walczyły w powietrzu, jednak z zablokowanym jednym skrzydłem biało-niebieskiemu Pokemonowi było coraz trudniej utrzymywać równowagę i w końcu zaczął spadać na arenę, pociągając za sobą wciąż trzymającą go Vibravę.  
- Puść go i Osłabiający Atak. - poleciła spokojnie Clair, ze skupioną miną obserwując pojedynek.  
- Ruch Zwierciadła. - skontrował strażnik, korzystając z chwili, w której jego podopieczny został uwolniony od szczęk przeciwnika.  
Vibrava wypuściwszy skrzydło Swablu zamierzała uderzyć mocno głową i osłabić wytrzymałość stworka, niestety nadziała się na tarczę jakby z lustra i sprawiła, że sama oberwała swym atakiem.  
- Skubaniec, Atak Ciałem w takim razie. - zdecydowała szybko dziewczyna.  
- Atak Furii ponownie. - polecił strażnik.  
Swablu zawisł dwa metry nad ziemią i zaatakował ponownie szybkimi ciosami dzioba, jednak Vibrava nie zważając na nie uderzyła mocno biało-niebieskiego stworka sprawiając, że zbliżył się on do areny na odległość około metra. I teraz dopiero zauważyłem, a i zrozumiałem, po co było wytworzenie tak wielkiej ilości piachu przez Clair na początku walki.  
- Szpanerka się w strategię bawi. - mruknąłem cicho kryjąc uśmiech i zastanawiając, czy przeciwnik tej wariatki zauważył to co ja.  
- Jeszce raz, z pełną mocą. - zachęcała podopieczną Clair.  
- Również kontynuuj. - odparł spokojnie strażnik, widząc że Vibraba coraz bardziej opada z sil. Teraz jednak skupiwszy się na jednym silnym ataku znów trafiła mocno przeciwnika, który uderzywszy w arenę wstał wprawdzie szybko i już zamierzał wzbić się w powietrze, gdy...  
- Piaskowy Grobowiec! - niemal wykrzyknęła Clair, a wredny uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy.  
Vibrava pisnęła krotko, machnęła kilkakrotnie skrzydłami, zaś Swablu... Wyglądało to tak, jakby piach w którym Pokemon wylądował, przykleił go do podłoża, a po chwili stało się jasne, że stworek zaczął się w nim zapadać. Może nie na jakąś powalającą głębokość, lecz te kilka centymetrów wystarczyło, aby go unieruchomić.  
- Gdyby arena nie była taka twarda, to by było po walce. - oznajmiła zadowolona z siebie Clair.  
- Tak, gdyby starcie miało miejsce na trawie, ziemi, czy piachu, to mogłabyś Pokemona wciągnąć nawet w całości. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Niestety w tej sytuacji nie pozostaje nic innego, jak dobijać go systematycznie fizycznymi atakami, albo... - odparła trenerka widząc, że Swablu znów wytarza przezornie lustrzaną tarczę.  
- Hej, daj spokój, jak chcesz go zasypywać piachem to się wstrzymaj. Wygrałaś. - przerwał trenerce Zygmunt.  
- Jakie "wygrałam", efektownie ma być. Zrobimy Atak Piachem i zasypiemy tego cwaniaczka, skoro myśli, że mi ataki będzie odbijał. - odparła udając oburzenie dziewczyna.  
- Co racja to racja. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałem... - westchnął strażnik zawracając Swablu, po czym zapytał - Jest sposób, aby tego uniknąć?  
- Jasne, wystarczy silny Pokemon. - odparła Clair, a widząc, że to tłumaczenie nie wystarcza, wszak Swablu słaby nie był, uzupełniła - Latające stworki popełniają często ten błąd, że w ataku na ziemi są słabe i najczęściej siły mają tylko na tyle, aby odbić się w górę. Jak widać wystarczyło im to uniemożliwić, przyklejając skrzydła do ziemi i nic nie były w stanie zrobić.  
- Dokładnie. - pokiwał głową Zygmunt – Gdyby, dla przykładu, przeciwnikiem był Bellossom, wówczas zdołałby się wyrwać z pułapki. Po kilku chwilach walki, która by go osłabia rzecz jasna, ale dałby rade.  
- O ile oczywiście nie wykorzystałabym tych kilku chwil na dwa, czy trzy silne fizyczne ataki. - wtrąciła Clair.  
- Tym sposobem masz Pokemona idealnego do starć z Poke-Ptakami. Ciekawe... - pochwaliłem dziewczynę, gdyż musiałem przyznać, że jej plan i strategia zrobiły na mnie wrażenie.  
- Ha, nie tylko z Lataczami, bo z innymi Pokami też dałby radę. No i oczywiście to nie jedyna strategia, w końcu cały czas trenujemy, pracujemy i zapewne już wkrótce zaskoczę was czymś nowym. - odparła Clair, zaś Vibrava kiwając głową piszczała twierdząco, również bardzo z siebie zadowolona.  
- Taaa... W to nie wątpię. - mruknąłem cicho.  
- Trening i praca. No tak, w końcu Vibrava jest częściowo Poke-Smokiem, chociaż tak naprawdę w pełni ten typ ujawni dopiero po ewolucji, jednak do tego długa droga. - powiedział spokojnie Zygmunt.  
- Poke-Smoki trudno się trenuje, jeszcze trudniej je ewoluować, to prawda. Jednak pamiętaj, że ja nie jestem zwykłą trenerką. - przypomniała mężczyźnie Clair.  
-Tak, wiem... Najoryginalniejsza i najbardziej nieprzewidywalna z trenerek wędrujących po świecie i nie zbierających odznak... Chyba tak się to nazywało. - odparł rozbawiony Zygmunt, z miny dziewczyny rozumiejąc, że niezbyt jej się ów rozrośnięty tytuł podoba.  
Ostatecznie w garnizonie zostaliśmy do wieczora. Na szczęście udało się uniknąć zbyt wielkiego zainteresowania naszymi osobami, głównie poprzez zakończenie treningowych pojedynków na tych dwóch, jakie się odbyły. Reszta dnia zeszła na ćwiczeniach indywidualnych, poprawiających szybkość, czy celność naszych podopiecznych, a także na poszerzaniu wiedzy o Pokemonach, czy raczej na metodach ich treningu stosowanych przez strażników. Niewiele się one różniły od naszych własnych, ale jeśli zostanie czas na trenowanie tuż przed Finałami Ligi Pokemon, to z pewnością zyskana wiedza się przyda. Rankiem zaś udaliśmy się w dalszą drogę, gdyż czasu do finałów było coraz mniej, a nadal pozostawały trzy odznaki do zdobycia.


	162. Wiecznie głodny Pokemon

ODCINEK 162: WIECZNIE GŁODNY POKEMON.

- No i jesteśmy. Zielona Góra, szesnasta odznaka, kamienne Pokemony, może trochę bardziej wytrzymale od standardowych, ale nie powinno być problemu. - oznajmiła Clair, gdy wędrując główną ulicą miasta, zbliżaliśmy się do rynku, gdzie jak zakładaliśmy, powinien znajdować się stadion.  
- Przypominam, że najpierw mieliśmy obiad zjeść i naradę przedwalkową odbyć. - powiedziałem spokojnie, widząc przesadny entuzjazm tak u Clair, jak i u wędrującego obok niej Absola.  
- Naradę? A po co? Toriś, jesteś "Postrach Liderów", pamiętasz? I to już od ładnych kilku pojedynków. Wchodzisz na arenę, pokonujesz przeciwnika, zgarniasz odznakę i wychodzisz. Szybko, łatwo i bezproblemowo. - nawet jeśli słowa trenerki miały być pochwałą moich umiejętności, to jakoś nie byłem co do tego przekonany.  
- Przy Lodowcach trzeba było iść na całość i walczyć najsilniejszymi Pokami. Przy Ciemniakach też było interesująco, więc "bezproblemowości" to ja tu za bardzo nie widzę. - tłumaczyłem spokojnie.  
- Tym razem może faktycznie będzie łatwiej, bo i Lider nie jest zbyt wielkim zawodowcem, chociaż walczyć umie. - wtrącił się Max, zaś w oddali dostrzegliśmy piętrowy budynek, zbudowany z dużych kamiennych bloków. Flaga z logiem Ligii Pokemon powiewająca na spiczastym dachu nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, że to tutejszy stadion.  
- Hm? W sensie, że Lider amatorem jest? - zapytała nie do końca rozumiejąc Clair.  
- Tego bym nie powiedział. - zaczął wyjaśniać chłopak - Po prostu ostatnie Finały Ligi Pokemon wygrał szesnastoletni Urban i w nagrodę został tutejszym Liderem. Wprawdzie nie oznacza to, że jego poprzednik odszedł na emeryturę, raczej awansował na jednego z doradców Pana Poniatowskiego, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. W każdym razie procedur dopełniono i tak Lider z Zielonej Góry jest najmłodszym stażem wśród całej osiemnastki.  
- Czyli lidersko jest amatorem. Hmm... A następni? - zapytała zainteresowana Clair.  
- Drugi to chyba Idzi z Lublina, Liderem jest od półtora roku. No i brat Karen też mniej więcej w tym samym czasie stadion w Szczecinie objął, tyle że tam była inna sytuacja. – zastanawiał się na głos Max.  
- No tak, rodzice Karen nie żyją, u Torisia to samo, ja swoich nie znam... Młody, wyróżniasz się. - stwierdziła pół-żartem Clair.  
- No cóż... - młody trener podrapał się po głowie zakłopotany, gdyż faktycznie z naszej trójki tylko on mógł się pochwalić pełną i zapewne szczęśliwą rodzina. Na szczęście na drzwiach wejściowych do stadionu dostrzegłem przyklejoną kartkę, która pozwoliła zmienić temat.  
- Kończcie z tym czarnym humorem, chyba coś się ciekawego w mieście dzieje. – oznajmiłem, wskazując na ogłoszenie.  
- "W dniu dzisiejszym stadion zamknięty. W razie potrzebny Lidera szukać w winnicach. Walki o odznakę wznowione jutro. Za utrudnienia przepraszamy. Podpisano: Urban." - przeczytała szybko ogłoszenie Clair.  
- Winnice? – zapytałem, kojarząc wprawdzie co nieco, ale woląc, aby ktoś lepiej obeznany z tematem wyjaśnił o co chodzi.  
- Zielona Góra to największy ośrodek uprawy winogron w kraju. Winnice są znane ze swoich wyrobów, cenione przez różnych specjalistów, smakoszy, czy degustatorów, oraz wygrywają w różnych konkursach. – pokrótce wyjaśnił Max.  
- Hej, to może na darmową wyżerkę się załapiemy, jeśli okazałoby się, że mają problem, który da się rozwiązać. - zareagowała entuzjastycznie Clair.  
- Problem to pewnie jest ten sam co zwykle. - usłyszeliśmy niespodziewanie, od przechodzącego obok stadionu mężczyzny w średnim wieku.  
- Czyli jaki? - zapytałem, gdyż jasne było, że udamy się na poszukiwanie Lidera i w razie możliwości postaramy pomóc.  
- Dzikie Pokemony. Jak wiecie, góry nie są daleko stąd. - mężczyzna wskazał na południe, gdzie faktycznie widać było szczyty Sudetów - No i od czasu do czasu Pokemony przychodzą do winnic najeść się za darmo. Nie są wybredne i smakują im tak owoce, jak i liście, czy gałęzie winorośli. Czasem wystarczy że właściciel winnic z pomocnikami przegonią cwaniaczków, ale są też sytuacje, że problem jest poważniejszy. Więcej Pokemonów, albo silniejsze stado, no i wtedy wzywany jest Lider.  
- Czyli chłopak na nudę nie narzeka. - stwierdziła z uśmiechem Clair.  
- Ano nie. Mniej więcej raz na miesiąc musi interweniować i chyba zaczął się już przyzwyczajać. Niby nowy, ale zna się na rzeczy i parę razy całkiem nieźle sobie poradził. - pokiwał głowa z uznaniem mężczyzna - Jak chcecie pomóc, to drogą na północ dotrzecie do winnic, znajdujących się na granicy miasta. Powodzenia.  
Następnie mieszkaniec Zielonej Góry ukłonił się na pożegnanie i odszedł, my zaś podziękowawszy za informacje jednogłośnie podjęliśmy decyzję.  
- No to w drogę. Problem z Pokami to coś, w czym mamy spore doświadczenie. - oznajmiła Clair patrząc na mnie.  
- Tak, wiem, "Pokowe czary-mary", jak to nazywasz. - uśmiechnąłem się rozumiejąc o co dziewczynie chodzi.  
- Ruszajmy, Bellossom postaraj się trzymać blisko, zwłaszcza jak dotrzemy na miejsce. - poinstruował jeszcze Pokemona Max, gdyż zielony stworek z zainteresowaniem oglądając kamienny stadion coraz bardziej się oddalał i teraz usłyszawszy, że się go woła, przybiegł z powrotem do chłopaka.  
Wyruszyliśmy więc wskazaną drogą, początkowo mijając jedynie domy mieszkalne, kilka sklepów, ze dwa magazyny, ale im dalej od centrum, tym więcej było coraz większych gospodarstw, a gdy droga zaczęła piąć się nieco w górę, również otoczenie zaczęło się zmieniać na bardziej zielone. Budynki ustąpiły miejsca drzewom, krzewom i coraz liczniejszym winoroślom. Wreszcie dotarliśmy przed coś w rodzaju bramy głównej, całej oplecionej zielonymi pędami, zaś nad nią znajdował się szyld z wiele mówiącym napisem: "Zielonogórskie Winnice".  
- No to jesteśmy, teraz wypadałoby poszukać Lidera, lub kogoś, kto nam powie, o co chodzi. - stwierdził Max, wchodząc na teren winnic i rozglądając na wszystkie strony.  
- Trochę tu za roślinkowo, aby coś dostrzec. - stwierdziła Clair idąc za nim. Absol starał się wprawdzie coś wytropić, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło, podobnie Bellossom rozglądał się uważnie, ale nic nie dostrzegał.  
- Noctowl? - zapytałem Poke-Sowę, która siedziała teraz na jednym ze slupów tworzących bramę i bez entuzjazmu obserwowała okolicę. Stworek zrozumiawszy od razu, jakie go czeka zadanie, szybko odleciał na poszukiwania i już dwie minuty później wrócił głośnym hukaniem informując, że wypatrzył kilka osób niedaleko stąd.  
- No to ruszajmy. - to mówiąc udałem się wypatrzoną między krzewami ścieżką, mniej więcej w kierunku wskazywanym przez Noctowla.  
Początkowo szliśmy wąską ścieżką, jednak już po kilkudziesięciu metrach doprowadziła nas ona do o wiele szerzej drogi.  
- To raczej nie było planowane. – stwierdziła Clair, gdyż trasa na którą wyszliśmy była zrobiona niemal siłą. Ktoś lub coś przedzierając się przez krzaki i winorośl, wydeptało sobie szeroką ścieżkę, tratując wszystko, co znalazło na drodze.  
- Zapewne właśnie tędy przyszły dzikie Pokemony na darmową wyżerkę. - stwierdziłem, zaś latający nad nami Noctowl zahukał twierdząco.  
- I chyba nawet widzę nieopodal kogoś, kto może udzielić nam więcej informacji. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na znajdującą się nieopodal polanę, o ile tak można było nazwać niewielki placyk między krzewami winorośli. Stała na niej grupka ludzi i dyskutowała nad czymś zawzięcie.  
- Dzień dobry! - zawołała Clair na powitanie, gdy zbliżyliśmy się do nich.  
Młody chłopak, w szarym trenerskim ubraniu, rozmawiał właśnie ze starszym mężczyzną, wyglądającym na kogoś ważnego, oraz towarzyszącą mu dójką robotników. Teraz wszyscy oni przerwali dyskusję i spojrzeli na nas z zainteresowaniem.  
- Wędrowni trenerzy przybywają z pomocą. - oznajmiła radośnie Clair.  
- A to miło. Pewnie kartka ze stadionu poinformowała was gdzie mnie szukać. - pokiwał głową chłopak, co potwierdziło me przypuszczenia, że jest tutejszym Liderem.  
- No to skoro masz trenerów za wsparcie, to chyba teraz już nie będzie problemu z siłowym rozwiązaniem i przegonieniem intruza, co? - zapytał starszy mężczyzna.  
- Raczej nie, chociaż powtarzam, że walki w takim terenie wolałbym unikać, aby nie doprowadzić do szkód większych niż są. - odparł spokojnie Lider.  
- Tak, wiem, ale już mówiłem, że ja jestem właścicielem i ja ponoszę koszt. Skoro więc mamy szkodnika, który nie chce się po dobroci wynieść, to musimy go przegonić. - wyjaśniał cierpliwie mężczyzna.  
- Ekhm... Możemy prosić o wyjaśnienia? - zapytała lekko poirytowana Clair, zaś Absol wywąchał właśnie coś niepokojącego, gdyż warknięciami informował, że czuje coś dużego i silnego.  
- Zaczynając od początku... Jak widzicie, mamy tu całkiem spore winnice, z których Zielona Góra jest bardzo dumna, ja zresztą też. - rozpoczął wyjaśnienia właściciel - Niestety od czasu do czasu dzikie Pokemony wpadają tu z niezapowiedzianą wizytą. Oczywiście są ogrodzenia, od północy nawet duży rów jest wykopany, ale co z tego, jak i tak spryciarze sobie radzą. I tak dwa lub trzy razy na miesiąc mam dzikich lokatorów, którzy chcą się najeść za darmo. Zwykle nie są problematyczni, czasem nawet uciekną nim zdoła się stwierdzić, co to były za Pokemony. Jak nie uciekają, to wraz z pomocnikami - tu mężczyzna wskazał na dwóch robotników - Przeganiamy ich drogą, którą przyszły, przy okazji naprawiając od razu uszkodzenia w ogrodzeniu. Niestety czasem Pokemony są albo silne, albo pewne siebie, przegonić się nie chcą i odpowiadają atakiem. Wtedy.. Cóż, wtedy do pomocy zostaje wezwany ten tutaj.  
Wskazany przez mężczyznę chłopak uśmiechnął się i podjął wyjaśnienia.  
- Tak, Lider Urban. Może za długo tu nie lideruję, ale myślę, że radzę sobie całkiem nieźle. No i jak słyszeliście, gdy sytuacja jest bardziej kłopotliwa, przychodzę z pomocą. Najczęściej wystarczyło z dzikimi Pokami pogadać i wyjaśnić co i jak i sobie odchodziły. Raz doszło do walki, w wyniku której zniszczeniu uległo kilkanaście krzewów winorośli i... No cóż, teraz wygląda na to, że znów trzeba będzie się pojedynkować, gdyż nasz dzisiejszy lokator należy do... Jak by to powiedzieć... Kłopotliwych.  
- Lokator? Czyli jeden Pokemon dokonał takiej demolki? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair, wskazując na stworzoną przez tajemniczego stwora drogę, szeroką na dwa metry.  
- Ano i dlatego nie jestem pewny, czy pojedynek to dobre rozwiązanie, gdyż więcej szkód wolałbym uniknąć, ale z drugiej strony... - zaczął wyjaśniać Lider, po czym przerwał i wskazując ręką na ścieżkę powiedział - Zresztą chodźcie i zobaczcie sami.  
Po czym ruszył wydeptaną drogą, która zaczynała się na drugim końcu polany. Udaliśmy się zainteresowani za chłopakiem i już wkrótce dotarliśmy do kolejnego, o wiele większego placu między krzewami winorośli, tyle że ten był zajęty przez dzikiego lokatora.  
- Co to za olbrzym? - zapytała Clair.  
Naszym oczom ukazał się bowiem duży, czy raczej olbrzymi ciemnoszary Pokemon o żółtym brzuchu. Miał dwa metry wysokości i zapewne tyle samo szerokości. Po dłuższej chwili spod góry sadła udało się zidentyfikować żółte łapy, a także głowę ze spiczastymi uszami. Jak można było zauważyć stwór spał, od czasu do czasu głośno chrapiąc, zaś jego brzuch wyglądał trochę jak niewielki pagórek wznoszący się w trawie.  
- Snorlax, całkiem spory muszę przyznać. - stwierdził po dłuższej chwili oględzin Max.  
- No właśnie. Najadł się i śpi. Jak się wyśpi, to znowu będzie jadł, aż się naje i znów zaśnie i tak w kółko. - pokiwał głową Lider.  
- Fajnie, i jak rozumiem nie wpadłeś na pomysł żeby go obudzić? - zapytała sarkastycznie Clair.  
- Heh, jak myślisz, że to takie proste, to proszę, działaj. - odparł Urban, wskazując zachęcająco na Pokemona.  
Tymczasem nasi podopieczni z zainteresowaniem oglądali śpiącego olbrzyma. Absol obwąchiwał głowę śpiocha, trącając od czasu do czasu jedno z jego uszu łapą, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby przynosiło to jakikolwiek efekt. Bellossom po dłuższej chwili namysłu wdrapał się na brzuch Snorlaxa i zadowolony zaczął odbijać od niego jak na trampolinie. Efekt był taki, że olbrzym głośno chrapnął, machnął łapą, bez trudu strącając Poka i podrapawszy w miejsce, od którego Bellossom się odbijał, kontynuował drzemkę, jakby nigdy nic.  
- No proszę, a myślałam, że to Pierzak jest śpiochem. - stwierdziła Clair, obserwując to wszystko. Poke-Sowa tymczasem siedziała na jednym z wysokich prętów, które pomagały winoroślom piąć się ku niebu i z zainteresowaniem oglądała śpiącego Pokemona.  
- No właśnie. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, co możliwe i niestety tego tutaj po prostu nie da się obudzić tradycyjnymi metodami. - powiedział Lider.  
- Hmm... Max, a nie wykombinowałbyś jakiejś substancji na taką sytuację? - zapytałem po chwili namysłu.  
- Coś na obudzenie Poków potraktowanych Hipnozą czy proszkami pewnie bym znalazł, ale tutaj jest sen typu naturalnego... Hmm... - w odpowiedzi trener zaczął szukać w plecaku, zaś Urban wyjaśnił:  
- Właśnie dlatego zastanawiałem się, czy zaryzykować zwykły atak. Oczywiście trzeba by zastosować jakieś silniejsze techniki, gdyż zwykłe uderzenia niewiele stworowi zrobią. Nie ma jednak gwarancji, że tak po prostu da się go przegonić. Może będzie bronił terytorium, czy coś... No i skoro tu śpi, to znaczy, że za prędko stąd nie odejdzie, więc trzeba go przekonać, że to jednak nie jest darmowa stołówka.  
- Może się uda, zobaczmy... - to mówiąc Max wyciągnął z plecaka żółtozielony płyn i podchodząc do śpiącego Pokemona, psiknął mu kilkakrotnie specyfikiem prosto w nos, po czym szybko odszedł kilka kroków.  
- Nic się nie dzieje. - mruknęła po dłuższej chwili oczekiwania Clair. Nagle, jak na komendę, Snorlax głośno kichnął, z taką silą, że z pobliskich krzewów pospadało kilkadziesiąt liści, zaś siedzący na słupie Noctowl poderwał się zaniepokojony. Niestety była to jedyna reakcja olbrzyma, gdyż zaraz po niej podrapał się łapą po nosie, głośno chrapnął i spał dalej.  
- Dobra, chyba faktycznie nie ma wyjścia, jak wypuścić Pokemona i spróbować potraktować tego śpiocha czymś twardym i silnym. - westchnął Lider i już miał sięgać po PokeBall, gdy niespodziewanie obok nas pojawił się Alakazam.  
"No i czemu tak brutalnie, jak można subtelniej?" - oznajmił na powitanie zaskoczonemu Urbanowi.  
- Rozumiem, że chcesz go Psychiką potraktować.? - zapytał po chwili Lider.  
"Mniej więcej. Choćby nie wiem jak mocno spał, ból głowy powinien go obudzić. Mimo wszystko radzę się jednak wycofać." - odparł Pokemon, a stanąwszy w odległości dwóch metrów od śpiącego Snorlaxa, wskazał łyżkami prosto na jego głowę i zaczął atakować.  
-Fizycznie nic nie widać, ale chyba działa. - stwierdziła Clair, gdyż faktycznie z boku wyglądało to tak, jakby żółty stwór tylko stał obok Pokemona, nic mu nie robiąc.  
- Nawet więcej niż chyba. Radzę być gotowym na gwałtowne reakcje. - zasugerował Max, gdy Snorlax mruknął zaniepokojony i zaczął drapać się po głowie. Bellossom stał obok chłopaka gotów w każdej chwili do ewentualnego ataku, podobnie jak Absol Clair. I nagle, z zadziwiającą jak na taką masę szybkością, Snorlax ryknął gniewnie i usiadłszy zaczął rozglądać wokół.  
"Dzień dobry śpiochu." - oznajmił na powitanie Alakazam, przerywając swój atak. Niestety, chyba lepiej by było, aby się powstrzymał od tego tupu uwag, gdyż jak tylko duży stwór dostrzegł naszą grupkę, błyskawicznie poderwał się na nogi i stając pewne na ziemi groźnie ryknął, zamierzając ruszyć do ataku.  
- Hej, chwila! Przyszedłeś nie na swój teren, obżerasz ludzi z owoców ich pracy i myślisz, że to w porządku? - stanąłem pewnie przed rozgniewanym stworem, starając się dzięki Splotowi odczytać jego intencje i jakoś wpłynąć na Pokemona. Niestety za wiele to nie dawało.  
"Jest zbyt wściekły z powodu przerwania mu drzemki." - stwierdził Alakazam, aby w następnej chwili zniknąć, gdyż rozgniewany Snorlax uderzył mocno łapą w miejsce, gdzie stał Pokemon. Widząc, że jego przeciwnik zniknął, teraz stwór z głośnym rykiem ruszył w moją stronę.  
- Niestety, faktycznie na razie się nie dogadamy. - westchnąłem cicho, na szczęście nie musząc się martwic unikaniem, gdyż szarża stwora została zatrzymana przez Powietrzny Cios Noctowla i Rozcinanie Absola. Teraz oba stworki stanęły przede mną gotowe do walki.  
- To co Toriś, znowu współpracujemy? - zapytała z uśmiechem Clair, stając obok mnie.  
- Mnie pasuje, tylko niech Max powstrzyma się ze swoimi głupimi uwagami – odparłem, mrugając porozumiewawczo do młodego trenera, który teraz szybko wycofał się na ścieżkę, gdzie wraz z Bellossomem, Liderem, właścicielem winnic i jego pomocnikami, zamierzali obserwować pojedynek.  
- Starajcie się ograniczyć szkody do minimum. - przypomniał jeszcze Urban, jednak z miny Clair wnioskowałem, że ona akurat tą uwagą niezbyt się przejmuje.  
- Jeszce raz Rozcinanie. - poleciła dziewczyna.  
- Również powtórz Powietrzny Cios, tylko silniej. - wdałem komendę, gdyż nieco dziwne wydawało mi się, że jedyną reakcją stwora na pierwszy podwójny atak, było zatrzymanie się w miejscu. Teraz też Snorlax nie starał się unikać, zresztą przy jego wielkości byłoby to trudne i przyjąwszy ciosy pazurów Absola zamachnął mocno łapą i omal nie trafił Pokemona. Noctowl tymczasem uderzywszy po raz drugi, znów wzbił się w powietrzne, gotów do trzeciego ataku.  
- Wytrzymały jest skubaniec. - mruknęła Clair.  
- To przez sadło, naturalna ochrona. Bellossom się przecież odbijał od jego brzucha. - zauważyłem.  
- Czyli ten leniuch jest po prostu za miękki? No dobra, to niech Pierzak da nam chwilkę czasu. - zdecydowała trenerka, postanawiając zaradzić coś na wytrzymałość przeciwnika.  
- Konfuzja i Powietrzny Cios. Nie musi być silne, byle było szybkie. – poleciłem, domyślając się co dziewczyna planuje. Absol też to wiedział i już zaczął stosować technikę, gdyż zwinnie unikając drugiego ciosu Snorlaxa, zaczął rytmicznie skakać z boku na bok i tym samym ładować Taniec Miecza. Noctowl natychmiast, zgonie z poleceniem, uderzył prosto w czubek głowy przeciwnika, odbił się od niej, po czym zaatakował Konfuzją, co zdecydowanie nie spodobało się Snorlaxowi. Pokemon skupił uwagę na latającym nad nim Noctowlem, a gdy Poke-Ptak kolejny raz uderzył w głowę przeciwnika...  
- Uważaj! - krzyknąłem ostrzegawczo, gdyż tym razem Snorlax zamachnął się obiema łapami i faktycznie omal nie trafił latającego Pokemona, który w ostatniej chwili umknął poza zasięg przeciwnika.  
- Dobra, teraz pasuje jeden zsynchronizowany atak. - powiedziała Clair, gdyż faktycznie Absol był gotów do zadania kolejnego ciosu.  
- Przygotuj się. - poleciłem, a Poke-Sowa zaczęła krążyć tuż nad wymachującym łapami Snorlaxem. Dodatkowo zastosowała Przewidywanie, aby łatwiej jej było przebić się i nie zostać trafionym przez atak stwora.  
- Teraz! - niemal krzyknęła Clair i w tej samej chwili oba Pokemony skoczyły szybko, silnie i celnie trafiając w Snorlaxa. Absol ciął mocno w brzuch stwora, zaś Noctowl spadł prosto w środek głowy. Efekt ataku był na tyle silny, że Pokemon zrobił najpierw krok w tył, starając zachować równowagę, jednak nie udało mu się to i ostatecznie usiadł na ziemię, która zatrzęsła się od jego masy.  
- No więc co teraz? Druga runda, czy jednak zgodzisz się na spokojną i kulturalną rozmowę? - zapytałem spokojnie, lecz stanowczo.  
Snorlax spojrzał na mnie wojowniczo, ale widząc, że jego rozmiar nie robi na mnie wrzenia i ani trochę się nie boję, pokiwał po chwili głową, mrucząc cicho.  
- Dobra robota. Czas na przerwę. - oznajmiła radośnie Clair i tym samym Abol z Noctowlem wycofały się na znak zaprzestania walki,  
- Ponawiam pytanie sprzed pojedynku, czy objadanie się owocem pracy tych ludzi - tu wskazałem na właściciela winnic - Jest w porządku?  
- "A czemu nie? Jest jedzenie to zjadam. Nie obchodzi mnie czyje." - odparł mruknięciami Pokemon. PokeEncyklopedia wszystko sprawnie tłumaczyła i na szczęście Lider miał również swoją, dzięki czemu ja i Clair mieliśmy jedną do czytania odpowiedzi stwora, zaś Max, Urban, właściciel winnic i jego ludzie drugą, przez co problemów ze zrozumienie stwora nie było.  
- Nie obchodzi cię czyje? A może powinno? - zapytałem - Przecież w lasach jest sporo różnych roślin, które z pewnością mogłyby napchać ci brzuch, mam racje?  
- "Może masz, może nie. Tu wszystko jest w jednym miejscu." - mruknął Snorlax.  
- A, znaczy się, leniuch z ciebie i na gotowe przychodzisz. - odezwała się niespodziewanie Clair. Na szczęście Snorlaxowi było wszystko jedno z kim prowadzi rozmowę, gdyż teraz tylko pogardliwie spojrzał na dziewczynę i odparł:  
- "A jeśli nawet, to co? Trzeba być sprytnym i sobie radzić."  
- Jasne, ale chyba nie kosztem innych. Tutaj ludzie pracują, żeby mieć duże zbiory winogron i zarabiać na nich, a ty wpadasz jak do darmowej stołówki i sobie zjadasz co ci się podoba. - powiedziałem oskarżycielsko.  
- "No i co? Czy to zakazane?" – po tej odpowiedzi stwór podrapał się po brzuchu i ziewnął głośno.  
- Trochę nas lekceważy. - mruknęła cicho Clair, aby głośniej odpowiedzieć - Zakazane czy nie, z punktu widzenia ludzi jest nie w porządku, a dzikie Pokemony nie powinny tak postępować.  
- "Ale postępują. Wiele z nich tu było, dzięki czemu sam dowiedziałem się, że można tu przyjść i sobie pojeść dobrych jagód." - odparł Snorlax i wyglądało na to, że zastanawia się nad kontynuowaniem przerwanej mu drzemki, gdyż z zainteresowaniem zaczął oglądać trawę wokół siebie.  
- Wygodniś się znalazł. Jagódki lepsze od liści, czy szyszek z lasu. Właściwie trzeba się zgodzić, ale liście i szyszki rosną same z siebie, a tym tutaj trzeba się opiekować, pielęgnować i w ogóle, a ty tego nie robisz. - po tych słowach Clair wskazała oskarżycielsko palcem na Pokemona, który ponownie ziewając, coraz poważniej myślał o drzemce.  
- Nie no, on mnie irytuje. Z drugiej strony wytrzymały jest i raczej silny... Może by go tak złapać? - zapytała dziewczyna niby ciszej, ale na tyle głośno, aby Snorlax ją usłyszał i natychmiast poderwał się z ziemi, warcząc ostrzegawczo.  
- No proszę, jednak jak chcemy, to możemy się ruszyć, co? - odparła z wojowniczym uśmiechem Clair, zaś Absol już zamierzał stanąć przed na powrót rozgniewanym Pokemonem, gdy nagle wpadł mi do głowy nieco ryzykowny, ale być może skuteczny sposób, na rozwiązanie problemu.  
- Czekajcie chwilę! - powiedziałem szybko, robiąc krok na przód.  
Snorlax spojrzał na mnie jakby z zainteresowaniem, zaś Clair z nieukrywaną irytacją wymruczała:  
- No to miałam Pokemona do złapania.  
- Słuchaj Snorlax, a może zostałbyś strażnikiem tego wszystkiego? - zapytałem Pokemona.  
- Strażnikiem?! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony Lider.  
- Tak, wiem, że on dużo jedzenia potrzebuje i właściwie powinienem z właścicielem winnic tą decyzję najpierw ustalić, ale... - zacząłem wyjaśnienia, lecz mężczyzna uśmiechając się pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- Właściwie to nie taki zły pomysł, o ile oczywiście ten olbrzym wyrazi zgodę.  
- "I niby co miałbym robić?" - zapytał Snorlax nieufnie.  
- Myślę, że niewiele. Pilnować trzeba, aby dzikie Pokemony nie zjawiały się tu i nie zjadały winorośli. Jak może wiesz, pojawiają się dwa lub trzy razy w miesiącu, więc za często nie musiałbyś interweniować. Głównie nocą wypadałoby mieć teren na oku, w dzień są robotnicy, no i jakbyś tu został, to i Lider miałby mniej do roboty. - zaczął wyjaśniać właściciel winnic.  
- "Hmm... A co w zamian?" - widać było, że Pokemon się zastanawia nad propozycją.  
- Całkiem sporo jedzenia. Oczywiście nie ciągle winogrona, czy liście winorośli, bo moglibyśmy zbankrutować, ale od czasu do czasu, czemu nie. Zwłaszcza, gdy trzeba starsze rośliny wyciąć, to zamiast tego mogłyby być zjadane. Na co dzień zaś sucha karma, którą żywią się zwykle Pokemony wędrownych trenerów. Nie narzekają, więc zapewne jest dobra i pożywna, gdyż sporo energii im trzeba na pojedynki i ewentualną wędrówkę poza PokeBallami. - wyjaśniał mężczyzna.  
- "Sucha karma?" - ta wiadomość niezbyt przypasowała stworowi, postanowiłem więc pomóc mu podjąć decyzję:  
- Pamiętaj, że cały czas jesteś tu jako dziki Pokemon. Jak ci się nie spodoba, to możesz odejść, ale z drugiej strony wędrowni trenerzy nie będą mieć prawa cię łapać, gdy tu zostaniesz. Nie muszę zaś mówić, że jako Pok trenera leniuchowanie musiałbyś ograniczyć.  
- "Treningi, żeby być silnym, taaa..." - westchnął, czy raczej ziewnął Snorlax. Zastanawiał się jeszcze chwilę, a w końcu pokiwał głową na znak zgody.  
- "Niech będzie. Tylko szersze ścieżki zróbcie między krzakami, bo ciężko się przez nie przedrzeć." - oznajmił na koniec, po czym uznając, że umowa została zawarta, położył się na trawie i zasnął.  
- Ekhm... I co, już? - zapytała nie do końca przekonana Clair.  
- Tak, myślę że już. Snorlax przeanalizował wszystkie za i przeciw takiej umowy i ostatecznie ją zaakceptował. Myślę, że wieczorem się obudzi, żeby zapoznać z terenem i obowiązkami, potem znów pośpi, potem zrobi obchód okolicy i zapewne coś przekąsi, znów drzemka i tak dalej. - odparłem.  
- To zupełnie jak Pierzak, - mruknęła Clair, wskazując na Poke-Sowę, która siedziała na słupie i nie spała tylko dlatego, że nie była pewna, czy za chwile nie trzeba będzie znów kontynuować walki.  
- Brawo, bardzo dobra robota. - pochwalił nas Lider.  
- No jasne, że dobra, a czego się spodziewałeś po Przyszłym Wielkim Mistrzu Pokemon. - odparła Clair z uśmiech wskazując na mnie.  
- Taaa... To teraz chyba wypada mniej lub bardziej oficjalnie wyzwać cię na pojedynek o Odznakę Skały. - powiedziałem wzdychając.  
- Jasne, jasne, ale to jutro, bo zgodnie z informacją stadion dziś zamknięty, a mnie też należy się od czasu do czasu przerwa. - odparł Urban, a widząc, że Clair znacząco spogląda to na Snorlaxa to na niego, zaczął się śmiać.  
- Czyli wracamy? - zapytał Max, wskazując na drogę stworzona przez Pokemona, którą tu przyszliśmy.  
- Na to wygląda, zadanie wykonane. - odparłem.  
- Właśnie i dziękuję wam za pomoc. Wprawdzie nie sądziłem, że tak się to skończy, ale myślę, że jakby zestawić straty spowodowane przez dzikie Poki, objadające nas od czasu do czasu, z kosztami jakie pójdą na utrzymanie Snorlaxa, to w najgorszym wypadku wyjdzie na zero, a kto wie, może faktycznie jest to bardziej opłacalna opcja. - odparł z uśmiechem właściciel winnic.  
- Skoro tak, to ja mam fajny pomysł, jak mógłby pan nam podziękować dodatkowo za rozwiązanie pańskich problemów. Tak się bowiem składa, że właśnie pora obiadowa minęła, a my to w podróży jesteśmy, więc... - Clair zaczęła bezceremonialnie sugerować, że oczkuje od mężczyzny zafundowania nam porządnego obiadu. Wzdychając pokręciłem tylko krytycznie głową, Max starał się zachować powagę, a Urban nieco zdziwiony zachowaniem trenerki, ostatecznie również przyjął "zaproszenie" mężczyzny. Tym sposobem zamiast obiadu wzięliśmy udział w niewielkiej uczcie z okazji finalnego rozwiązania problemu dzikich Pokemonów, w której oczywiście wziął udział również Snorlax. Na szczęście po dokładnych analizach okazało się, że wbrew pozorom utrzymanie i karmienie dużego stwora nie jest aż tak kosztowne, jak się początkowo mogło wydawać. Dzięki temu właściciel winnic był więcej niż zadowolony z układu, jaki zawarł z Pokemonem. Wieczorem zaś wcześniej niż zwykle, udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek, aby jutro być wypoczętym i stanąć do walki o szesnastą już odznakę Ligi Pokemon.


	163. Kamienna wytrzymałość

ODCINEK 163: KAMIENNA WYTRZYMAŁOŚĆ.

- Silny, zwarty i gotowy na pojedynek o następną odznakę, prawda? - zapytała Clair, gdy rankiem po szybkim śniadaniu opuściliśmy zielonogórski Punkt Medyczny i stanęliśmy przed drzwiami tutejszego stadionu.  
- No spróbowałbym powiedzieć, że nie. – odparłem otwierając drzwi i wkraczając do budynku.  
Tutejszy stadion był zbudowany głównie z dużych kamiennych bloków, co symbolizowało typ Pokemonów, jaki tu obowiązywał. Lidera Urbana spotkaliśmy już wczoraj, gdy pomogliśmy mu rozwiązać problem głodnego i leniwego Snorlaxa z tutejszych winnic. Chłopak był najmłodszy stażem jeśli chodziło o liderowanie, no i był zwycięzcą ostatnich Finałów Ligi Pokemon. Właściwie sam nie byłem pewny, czego się spodziewać po czekającym mnie pojedynku. Z jednej strony kamienne Poki nie są tak wymagające jak Psychiki, Ciemniaki, czy Lodowce, zaś z drugiej charakteryzują się sporą wytrzymałością na fizyczne ataki i właściwie tylko stalowe stworki są od nich w tym lepsze.  
- Pora w miarę wczesna, więc chyba nikogo jeszcze nie było. - zastanawiał się Max, gdy szliśmy korytarzem w stronę głównej sali z areną, mijając po drodze drzwi prowadzące do poczekalni dla trenerów. Zajrzałem tam nawet na wszelki wypadek, ale tak jak się spodziewaliśmy pomieszczenie było puste, a co za tym idzie nikt nie oczekiwał na walkę. Na arenie zresztą również powitała nas cisza i brak kogokolwiek, kto mógłby dać znać o naszym przybyciu.  
- Hmm... Cosik tu pustawo. - mruknęła Clair, rozglądając po sporej sali. Absol po krótkim węszeniu poinformował jednak, że chwilę temu ktoś się tu kręcił.  
- Może wypadałoby wrócić do poczekalni? Tam chyba mają ten przycisk, co to rolę dzwonka spełnia. - zasugerowałem, jednak Max pokręcił przecząco głową, wskazując na drzwi znajdujące się z boku sali, z których wyszedł właśnie mężczyzna wyglądający na sędziego i skinąwszy głową na powitanie, zapytał:  
- Trenerzy chcący walczyć o odznakę?  
- Dokładnie. I się nudzić zaczynamy, więc jeśli miałabym ocenić waszą organizacje, to... – Clair już chciała skrytykować mężczyznę, ale szybko jej przerwałem.  
- Trener Tori, zapewne Lider nie spodziewał się nas tak szybko, więc proszę poinformować, że już jesteśmy i chciałbym stoczy z nim pojedynek o odznakę Skały.  
- Oczywiście. Możesz zająć miejsce na arenie, pozostałych zapraszam na ławeczki, a Lider się za chwilkę zjawi. Wybaczcie spóźnienie, po prostu mimo wszystko jest dość wcześnie i zwykle o tej porze walki się nie odbywają. - wyjaśnił sędzia, po czym zniknął za drzwiami, zapewne poinformować Urbana, że już jesteśmy.  
Trzeba mu było przyznać rację, bowiem było wpół do dziewiątej, ale jak to zwykle bywało w walkach o odznakę, Clair jak najszybciej chciała zobaczyć jak walczę, wygrywam i bez problemu spuszczam łomot kolejnemu z Liderów. Teraz dziewczyna wraz z Maxem, Bellossomem i Absolem, jak zwykle podczas starć o odznaki, zajęli miejsca na kilku ławeczkach ustawionych z boku areny. Ja zaś stanąwszy na miejscu przeznaczonym dla trenera, byłem gotów na pojedynek. Noctowl tym razem siedział w PokeBallu, aby w razie potrzeby zostać wypuszczonym do walki.  
Czekać na szczęście nie musieliśmy zbyt długo, bowiem już po kilku minutach boczne drzwi znów się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich uśmiechnięty Urban, oznajmiając na powitanie:  
- "Postrach Liderów", no to chyba czas na wymagający pojedynek. – po tych słowach chłopak ruszył zająć miejsce po przeciwnej stornie areny, ja zaś odparłem:  
- Z tego co wiem, to Lider jest wyzwaniem dla trenera, a nie na odwrót.  
- Zazwyczaj może i tak, ale w sytuacji, w której ów trener ma na koncie piętnaście odznak i właśnie walczy o szesnastą... - chłopak uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, po czym zapytał - Jakie zasady? Klasyczne trzy na trzy?  
- Ostatnio była turówka, więc może być tradycyjnie. - odparłem wzdychając cicho. W końcu to przecież Lider sam powinien ustalić zasady pojedynku, a nie pytać trenera, czy ten się zgadza na postawione warunki.  
- A więc zaczynamy, pojedynek miedzy wyzywającym Torim, a Liderem Urbanem, klasyczne zasady, walka na trzy Pokemony, start. - oznajmił dla formalności sędzia, zajmując miejsce z boku areny. Natychmiast też wypuściliśmy pierwsze Pokemony do walki i tym samym stało się dla mnie jasne, że Lider od początku walczy na całego, gdyż naprzeciwko Ledian pojawił się duży kamienny wąż, Onix.  
- Tylko nie rozwalcie stadionu! - krzyknęła z boku Clair, rozsiadając się wygodnie i obserwując pojedynek, który właśnie się rozpoczynał.  
- Najpierw osłony. - poleciłem szybko, widząc że przeciwnik już szykuje się do ataku.  
- Rzut Kamieniem, zmasowany najlepiej. - po usłyszeniu komendy Onix ryknął wojowniczo, a następnie zaczął wyrzucać z pyska niewielkie kamienne pociski, celując nimi wprost w Median, która szybko wzbiła się w górę, celem ich uniknięcia. Jednocześnie zaczęła wytwarzać Osłonę, Odbicie i Ekran Świetlny, czyli zestaw defensywnych technik, które sprawiały, że stworek był naprawdę trudny do zranienia.  
- Zmniejsz dystans i kontynuuj atak. - zareagował szybko Lider, przez co kamienny wąż cały czas strzelając, zaczął szybko zbliżać się do latającego nad areną przeciwnika.  
- Póki nadąża z unikami i trzyma poza zasięgiem, spokojnie możemy atakować. – mruknąłem, widząc że Poke-Biedronka faktycznie nie ma zbyt wielkich kłopotów z manewrowaniem w powietrzu i zręcznym unikaniem kamiennych pocisków. Wszystkie trzy techniki zostały już aktywowane i właściwie nawet gdyby oberwała którymś z kamieni, to za wiele jej się nie stanie.  
- Srebrny Wiatr, skumuluj atak na przeciwniku. - poleciłem, zaś Ledian zaczęła szybko machać skrzydłami i tworzyć świetliste fale, które uderzały w Onixa.  
- Szybki jest, Utwardzanie, a potem Frustracja. - zdecydował Lider widząc, że przewaga mojego Pokemona jest nazbyt widoczna.  
Onix wstrzymał ostrzał, zalśnił na moment sprawiając, że jego wytrzymała kamienna skóra stała się jeszcze twardsza, dzięki czemu ataki Ledian niemal nic mu nie robiły. Następnie skupiwszy się na latającym nad areną przeciwniku znów zabłysł, po czym otworzył paszcze, lecz nie zaczął ostrzału, czekał na komendy.  
- Tak, dobrze myślisz. Najpierw Burza Piaskowa, a potem Rzut Kamieniem. Klucz to strącić go na ziemię. - wydał polecenia Lider, uważnie obserwując mojego Pokemona.  
Onix ryknął groźnie, po czym wypuścił w powietrzne chmurę piachu, która zaczęła tworzyć całkiem niezłą zasłonę, uniemożliwiającą dostrzeżenie przeciwnika. Niestety dodatkowym jej efektem była niemal całkowita blokada Srebrnego Wiatru, gdyż jego uderzenia rozbijały się o unoszący się w powietrzu piasek. Następnie stwór zaczął strzelać kamieniami i wprawdzie nie celował jakoś dokładnie, a nawet nie był w stanie tego zrobić, jednak dzięki Frustracji strzelał coraz szybciej i już po chwili częstotliwość wystrzałów wzrosła trzykrotnie.  
- Lataj w miarę chaotycznie i strzelaj Gwiazdami. – zdecydowałem, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy do uniknięcia pocisków. Zastosowany przeze mnie atak miał ten plus, że zawsze trafiał w przeciwnika, minusem był fakt, że owym przeciwnikiem był Onix, a co za tym idzie za bardzo ataku nie odczuwał. Niestety kamienne pociski również zaczynały być problematyczne, zwłaszcza że wystrzelone w górę musiały w końcu spaść na ziemię i tak w piaskowej chmurze zaczął padać niemal kamienny deszcz. Nagle odgłos uderzenia i piśniecie Poka uświadomiło mi, że jeden z kamieni trafił.  
- Odnów Ochronę i zmykaj. - poleciłem szybko. Niestety okazało się, że nie dość szybko, bowiem Onix usłyszawszy przeciwnika, zaczął strzelać dokładnie w to miejsce i sprawił, że po pierwszym trafieniu nastąpiło drugie, trzecie, lecz czwartego już nie było, gdyż widocznie Ledian spadła na arenę.  
- Mój Onix ma bardzo dobry słuch, dzięki czemu wystarczy, że raz trafi przeciwnika, a ten piśnie, czy mruknie i tak zostaje zlokalizowany. W ten sposób nawet w Burzy Piaskowej jesteśmy w stanie trafiać, oczywiście po wcześniejszym wzmocnieniu się Frustracją. - wyjaśnił Lider, po czym polecił - Dobra, zasysaj ,tylko szybko.  
Nie byłem pewny, co znaczyła wydana komenda, jednak gdy Onix błyskawicznie zaczął wciągać z powrotem piach wypuszczony chwilę temu, zrozumiałem że właśnie neutralizuje Burzę Piaskową, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się jego przeciwnik.  
- To nasza szansa, gotów? - zapytałem cicho Poka, który słysząc komentarz Lidera nie mógł wprawdzie odpowiedzieć, ale rozumiał o co chodzi i tak jak ja czekał na odpowiedni moment do kontrataku.  
- Teraz. - Urban nawet nie wydał konkretnej komendy i gdy tylko w resztkach unoszącego się nad areną piachu zamajaczyła sylweta stojącej na arenie Median, Onix ruszył błyskawicznie w jego kierunku, strzelając jednocześnie kamieniami.  
- Strzelaj. - odparłem niemal w tej samej chwili co Lider i tym sposobem kamienne pociski zostały rozbite przez duży żółty promień, jaki Ledian wytworzyła między łapkami i wycelowała wprost w szarżującego przeciwnika.  
- Kontynuuj. - Urban miał nadzieję, czy raczej wierzył, że siła jego podopiecznego jest na tyle duża, że zdoła wytrzymać atak, a także stratować Ledian, której Promień Słoneczny trafiał teraz wprost w kamiennego węża. I może faktycznie by mu się to udało, gdyby nie Zwinność, jaką mój podopieczny zastosował jeszcze podczas usuwania piaskowej zasłony i dzięki której zdołał w ostatniej chwili uskoczyć przed atakiem, a po wybiciu w górę ominąć przeciwnika i szybko spaść na jego grzbiet, uderzając kilkakrotnie łapkami.  
- Żelazny Ogon. - zareagował szybko Lider i miał nadzieję, że jego podopieczny zdoła odpędzić się od atakującego Pokemona. Prawie mu się udało, jednak szybkość Ledian zwiększona dzięki Zwinności była na tyle duża, że chwilowo miała przewagę nad Frustracją Onixa.  
- Promień Słoneczny raz jeszcze. – poleciłem, gdy tylko Poke-Biedronka wzniosła się tuż poza zasięg machającego wściekle ogona Onixa. Teraz skupiła żółtą kulę w łapkach i po chwili przekształciła ją w żółty promień, trafiając w bok przeciwnika. Onix rzecz jasna starał się uniknąć ataku, jednak tym razem jego wielkość zadziałała na niekorzyść i promień zdołał go trafić.  
- Trzymaj go w zasięgu i pełna moc. - zachęciłem Ledian, gdyż kamienny wąż zaczął szybko uciekać na koniec areny, starając wydostać z zasięgu ataku. Niestety nie był w stanie, dodatkowo coraz bardziej odczuwał zmęczenie i osłabienie od stosowanego na nim ataku, który nie będąc typowo fizycznym całkiem nieźle radził sobie z kamienną skórą Pokemona.  
- Koniec, Tori wygrał pierwszą rundę. - zawyrokował Max, obserwując starcie Pokemonów.  
- To dobrze. Jednak jestem zaskoczona, że aż tyle to trwało. - odparła Clair , a słyszący jej uwagi Lider zawracając zmęczonego Onixa wyjaśnił z uśmiechem:  
- No chyba już wspominałem, że walczyć potrafię.  
- Przecież wygrał ostatnie finały, prawda? - poparłem chłopaka, zaś sędzia spojrzał pytająco na krążącą nad areną Ledian. Oberwanie kilkoma kamieniami dało się Pokemonowi we znaki, na szczęście dzięki typowi Światło stosowanie Promienia Słonecznego nie męczyło go zbytnio i teraz piszcząc wojowniczo stworek dał do zrozumienia, że jest gotów kontynuować pojedynek.  
-W takim razie trener Tori prowadzi jeden do zera i proszę Lidera o wybranie drugiego Pokemona.  
Po słowach sędziego Urban wypuścił stworka, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak żółty żółw w czerwonej skorupie, ale wiadomo było, że wodniakiem nie jest. Wyjaśnień udzielił sam Lider oznajmiając:  
- Na silnego Robaka, trzeba innego Robaka zastosować. Shuckle, rzadki stworek łączący typ Kamienny z Robaczym. Zaczniemy zaś od Bomby Szlamowej.  
Gdy tylko Pokemon usłyszał komendę jego przednie łapy schowały się do wnętrza skorupy, a powstałe w ten sposób otwory posłużyły jako wyloty do strzelanych błotnych pocisków. Utrudnieniem było wyrzucanie dwóch jednocześnie, lecz wyglądało na to, że jak na razie krążąca nad areną Ledian daje radę ich unikać.  
- Kontruj Gwiazdami. - zdecydowałem po chwili namysłu, bowiem zastanawiałem się też, czy znów nie polecić Pokowi uruchomienia osłon. Na razie nie było to potrzebne, szybkość Pokemona zwiększona Zwinnością w zupełności wystarczyła do unikania pocisków, jednak wyglądało na to, że sam kontratak tak prosty nie będzie. Gwiazdy trafiły wprawdzie w Shuckle, ale stworek widząc zbliżające się pociski schował się w swej skorupie, zaś atak odbiwszy od niej nie uczynił mu żadnej krzywdy.  
- Spryciarz. W takim razie Srebrny Wiatr. - postanowiłem zaryzykować z atakiem obszarowym, lecz Lider widząc że podwójny ostrzał niewiele daje, również nie próżnował.  
- Zwiększ częstotliwość wystrzałów i nie martw się już o celowanie.  
Shuckle ukryty w skorupie był teraz w stanie strzelać nie tylko otworami, z których zwykle wystawały jego nogi, ale też większą dziurą, która kryla jego głowę i tak w górę wystrzelone zostało pięć Bomb Szlamowych, sekundę później następne pięć i tak zaczął się regularny ostrzał, czy raczej bombardowanie latającego nad areną Pokemona. Dodatkowo wyglądało na to, że stosowany przez Ledian Srebrny Wiatr tak jak wcześniej gwiazdy, niewiele robi żółto-czerwonemu stworkowi.  
- Nie ma wyjścia, trzeba zaatakować ciało, a nie skorupę. - mruknąłem cicho, a widząc że Poke-Biedronka zaczyna mieć kłopoty z unikaniem ataków, wszak już chwilę walczyła i to też zaczynało ją męczyć, wiedziałem że trzeba działać szybko.  
- Dobra Ledian, trzeba to zrobić inaczej. Cios Komety. - zdecydowałem, a Pok w odpowiedzi pisnął wojowniczo i szybko zaczął spadać na znajdującego się na arenie przeciwnika. Uniknął po drodze kilku błotnych pocisków, niestety im bliżej Shuckle, tym było to trudniejsze i jednym zdołał oberwać, niewiele sobie jednak z tego robiąc zaatakował.  
- Owijanie. - Lider chyba właśnie na to czekał, gdyż komendę wydal tuż przed zadaniem ciosu przez Ledian. Natychmiast też Shuckle przerwał ostrzał i wypuściwszy ze skorupy żółte nogi, które okazały się o wiele dłuższe niż to na początek wyglądało, schwycił nimi przeciwniczkę i zaczął mocno ściskać, uniemożliwiając odlecenie.  
- Teraz nie ucieknie, a że jest już osłabiona walką, to działaj szybko i mocno. - polecił Urban.  
- Może i tak, ale poddać to się nie poddamy. Cios Komety i Ekran Świetlny jak zdołasz. - odparłem widząc, że mimo ograniczenia ruchów Ledian nadal może atakować.  
Tym sposobem doszło do pojedynku na wytrzymałość między walczącymi Pokami. Shuckle starał się niemal zadusić Ledian, ona zaś uderzała raz łapą, raz głową, trafiając albo w skorupę, co za wiele efektu nie przynosiło, albo w jedną z chwytających ją łap przeciwnika, co było o wiele lepsze. Dodatkowo jakby szklana osłona, wytwarzana co jakiś czas, stanowiła całkiem niezłe osłabienie dla ataku przeciwnika i sprawiała, że Poke-Biedronka trzymała się całkiem nieźle mimo ciągłego ściskania. Stworki tłukły się dłuższą chwilę i coraz bardziej stawało się jasne, że nawet jeśli Ledian padnie pierwsza, to Shuckle i tak będzie zbyt osłabiony, aby kontynuować walkę.  
- No proszę, poza skorupą już nie jest taki twardziel. - pokiwała głową Clair.  
- Tak, proponuję remis. - zasugerowałem, zaś Lider po chwili namysłu pokiwał głową, zgadzając się ze mną.  
- Faktycznie, nie mogę wypuścić twego Pokemona, bo odleci i z dystansu znów będzie atakował, a skoro tak... - po tych słowach Urban zawrócił osłabionego ciągłymi atakami Shuckle, ja zaś zrobiłem to samo z Ledian, która była już u kresu sił, jednak spsiała się bardzo dobrze, eliminując dwóch przeciwników i tym samym udowadniając, że jest bardzo silnym Pokemonem.  
- W takim razie dwa do jednego prowadzi trener Tori i być może następne starcie okaże się rozstrzygającym. - oznajmił sędzia.  
- Wkrótce się przekonamy. - to mówiąc Lider wypuścił dużego brązowego Pokemona, który z wyglądu przypominał nieco drzewo.  
- Hej, to przecież Cudo-coś-tam. - zareagowała entuzjastycznie Clair, pamiętając że kiedyś miała starcie z tymi stworkami i nawet starała się jednego z nich złapać, niestety bez powodzenia.  
- Sudowoodo, no to zobaczymy. – odparłem, bowiem przede mną pojawił się Elekid, który wrednie się uśmiechając i nie czekając na komendę, zaczął strzelać w przeciwnika małymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi.  
- Rzut Kamieniem, zapewne jest szybki, ale trzeba sprawdzić jak bardzo. - polecił Urban.  
Sudowoodo niemal zignorował małe wyładowania, gdyż nawet jeśli trafiały, to niewiele mu robiły, teraz zaś machając rękami wyglądającymi trochę jak gałęzie z zielonymi kulami na końcu, Pokemon sprawiał, że kule przekształcały się w kamienne pociski, zaś w miejsce wystrzelonej niemal natychmiast jakby wyrastała nowa.  
- No proszę, nawet ataki przypominają drzewo. - pokiwałem głową, po czym wydałem komendę - Uniki i Elektroszok, też zobaczymy jak u niego z szybkością.  
Elekid zwinnie uskakiwał przed kamieniami, których musiałem przyznać było całkiem sporo, a od czasu do czasu posyłał własne wyładowania elektryczne, jednak nawet gdy docierały one do celu, nie robiły na Sudowoodo zbytniego wrażenia. Jasne więc było, że trzeba zaatakować silniejszą techniką.  
- Kamienny Poślizg i kontynuuj ostrzał. - wydał polecenia Lider i tym samym sprawił, że jego podopieczny znacznie zwiększył swoją szybkość, a co za tym idzie atak stał się niemal dwa razy bardziej intensywny.  
- Skup się i atakuj Elektrycznymi Pociskami. – poleciłem mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy.  
Faktycznie tym razem wyładowania elektryczne robiły już wrażenie na przeciwniku, gdyż po oberwaniu pierwszym z nich, kolejnych zaczął unikać. Cały czas też kontynuował ostrzał, jednak teraz jego pociski zostawały rozbijane przez atak Elekida. Żółty stworek był szybki i nawet po zwiększeniu częstotliwości ataków Sudowoodo, bez problemu radził sobie z unikami i ogólnym kontrolowaniem sytuacji.  
- Nadal strzelaj i przechodzimy do walki w zwarciu. - powiedział spokojnie Lider i tym samym jego Pokemon zaczął szybko zbliżać się do Elekida.  
- Strzelaj i unikaj, a jak będzie blisko, Cios Pioruna. - poleciłem wiedząc, że im mniejsza odległość, tym trudniej będzie unikać pocisków tak Elekidowi jak i jego przeciwnikowi.  
Tym sposobem ostatni kamień trafił żółtego stworka, lecz ostatnie wyładowanie zrobiło to samo kamiennemu Pokowi. Przeciwnicy natychmiast potrząsnęli energicznie głowami, dochodząc do siebie po lekkim zamroczeniu, a następnie rozpoczęli walkę w zwarciu.  
- Niski Kopniak, staraj się go przewrócić. - poinstruował podopiecznego Lider.  
- Kontruj Ciosami Pioruna. - odparłem zgodnie z planem.  
Stworki zaczęły się więc kopać i uderzać. Z jednej strony Sudowoodo, będąc dwa razy wyższym, miał łatwiej w trafianiu nogami w przeciwnika, zaś z drugiej Elekid dzięki mniejszemu rozmiarowi częściej nadążał z unikiem. Niestety wyglądało też na to, że ataki kamiennego stwora są dla niego bardziej dotkliwe, niż jego elektryczne uderzenia dla jego przeciwnika.  
- I dodatkowo Osłabiający Atak. - polecił po chwili Lider.  
Teraz sytuacja zaczęła robić się nieciekawa, bowiem po udanym zastosowaniu ataku i trafieniu przez przeciwnika, Elekid nieco opadł z sił i stał się bardziej podatny na kopniaki. Oczywiście zawsze można było ratować się ucieczką i wrócić do ataku dystansowego, jednak wyraźnie też było widać, że Ciosy Pioruna są efektywniejsze od Elektrycznych Pocisków, które zresztą nie zawsze docierały do celu. Na szczęście mój podopieczny miał jeszcze coś w zanadrzu, na nieszczęście Urban bez trudu domyśli się, co zamierzamy.  
- Szykuj się, damy radę go pokonać. - zachęciłem Elekida, a w odpowiedzi stworek pisnął wojowniczo i jeszcze bardziej zwiększył częstotliwość ataków na twardą skórę Sudowoodo. Jednocześnie nad areną zaczęły wytwarzać się ciemne chmury, jednoznacznie dając do zrozumienia, co się zaraz stanie.  
- Bądź gotów z unikiem. - polecił spokojnie Lider, uważnie obserwując jednocześnie zmagania Poków, oraz przestrzeń nad areną, gdzie przygotowania do potężnej techniki właśnie zostały ukończone.  
- Teraz! – niemal wykrzyknąłem komendę, przeczuwając że mimo wszystko atak się powiedzie.  
- Unikaj! - zareagował błyskawicznie Lider.  
Elekid zdawał sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Wiedział, że bezpośredni atak może nie odnieść skutku, gdyż przeciwnik zdoła go uniknąć i teraz, słysząc moją komendę, uderzył szybko i mocno obiema rękami wprost w nogi przeciwnika. Sudowoodo zaprzestał kopniaków i zamierzał właśnie cofnąć się o kilka kroków, obserwując ciemną chmurę nad stadionem. Spodziewał się też, że mój podopieczny również się wycofa, aby nie oberwać silnym atakiem, przez co cios żółtego Pokemona całkowicie go zaskoczył. Atak mocniejszy od Ciosu Pioruna był na tyle silny, że zdołał powalić kamiennego stwora na arenę, a gdy tylko się to stało, Elekid odskoczył od niego i głośnym piśnięciem zaatakował.  
- Piorun. - powiedziałem spokojnie, niepotrzebnie zresztą, gdyż w tej samej chwili potężna błyskawica wystrzelona z chmury, trafiła wprost w leżącego na arenie Sudowoodo. Pokemon starał się wprawdzie jak najszybciej wstać i nawet częściowo mu się to udało, jednak po oberwaniu wyładowaniem elektrycznym znów padł na arenę, tym razem nieprzytomny.  
- Zaskakujące. - pochwalił mnie Lider, widząc strategię, jaką zastosował żółty Pokemon.  
- Muszę przyznać, że sam też nie byłem do końca pewny, co on planuje - odparłem wskazując na podopiecznego i oznajmiając - Doskonała robota Elekid.  
Stworek kiwając głową pisnął krótko zadowolony z siebie, po czym zalśnił i zaczął się zmieniać.  
- No tak, tego można się było spodziewać. - pokiwał głową Max, gdy tymczasem Pokemon stał się dwukrotnie wyższy, pojawił mu się długi czarno-żółty ogon, ręce stały jeszcze bardziej masywne, zaś nogi przyozdabiały długie i ostre pazury. Po zakończeniu ewolucji stwór warknął zadowolony z siebie, a ja kiwając głowa oznajmiłem:  
- Tak, świetni się spisałeś i tym samym pomogłeś w zdobyciu Odznaki Skały.  
-No fakt, trzeci przeciwnik pokonany i tym sposobem, wynikiem trzy do jednego, Tori wygrywa pojedynek a co a tym idzie odznakę. - powiedział sędzia, stojący z boku areny.  
- No i mówiłam, że świetnie ci pójdzie. - z uśmiechem na twarzy Clair opuściła miejsce na widowni i ruszyła w stronę środka areny, gdzie stałem obok Electabuzza, którym stał się Elekid, oraz Lidera, który wydobył z kieszeni szarą ośmiokątna odznakę i wręczył mi ją mówiąc:  
- Moje gratulacje, nie powiem żebym się tego nie spodziewał, jednak muszę też podziękować za interesujący pojedynek. Odznaka Skały należy do ciebie.  
- Dziękuję, dla mnie też było to ciekawe starcie. – odparłem, odbierając odznakę z rąk Lidera.  
- W końcu wynik taki, jaki być powinien. Trzy do jednego, tego jeszcze nie było. - nazbyt entuzjastycznie chwaliła me osiągnięcie Clair.  
- Po prostu Tori jest coraz lepszy i jeśli mogę wyrazić swoją opinię, to powiem, że poziom finalistów prezentuje. - odparł uśmiechając się Lider.  
- No jasne, że prezentuje. To przyszły Wielki Mistrz Pokemon przecież.  
Westchnąłem, słysząc to i po raz kolejny postanowiłem ostudzić nieco zapał tej wariatki.  
- Czy będę Wielkim Mistrzem to się okaże za dwa miesiące, jak finały się rozpoczną. Nawet nie wiesz, jak silni będą inni uczestnicy, jaki będzie poziom i w ogóle. - zacząłem cierpliwie tłumaczyć.  
- No fakt, ostatnio ponoć za wysoki nie był. - poparł mnie Urban.  
- Ej no, więcej wiary w siebie. Młody, może ty byś coś na ten temat powiedział? Toriś ma szesnaście odznak no nie? Jako trzeci w historii, jeśli Dorze pamiętam.  
- No z tym się trzeba zgodzić. - pokiwał głową Max - Liderka z Wałbrzycha jako pierwsza zdołała zebrać szesnaście odznak i tym samym ustanowić nowy rekord, jako trenerki przystępującej do finałów z największą ich liczbą. Jednak już po trzech latach może jej rekord jeszcze nie został pobity, ale już przestał był rekordem na wyłączność.  
- Fakt, jakby mnie porównać z Defi, to jednak amator jestem, a finały dwa lata przed tymi w których brałem udział, były naprawdę interesujące. - pokiwal gowa Urban.  
- A teraz mamy Torisia z szesnastoma odznakami i Karen z szesnastoma odznakami. Hmm... Jakbym nie znała jej planu, to zaczęłabym podejrzewać, że właśnie dorobiła się siedemnastej. - mruknęła Clair przypominając, że zgodnie ze słowami mej głównej rywalki do tytułu Największego Mistrza Pokemon, obecnie dziewczyna wędrowała przez góry i trenując przygotowywała się już do finałów.  
- I skoro o niej wspominasz, jak wiesz już trenuje, więc będzie o wiele lepsza niż jest teraz, a skoro jak sama wielokrotnie twierdziłaś, jestem od niej gorszy, no to... - przypomniałem słowa Clair, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo na koniec.  
- Hej, a to co ma niby być? Wszystko co powiem używane przeciw mnie? - odparła z udawanym oburzeniem dziewczyna.  
- Spokojnie, zostały dwie odznaki do zdobycia i dwa miesiące do finałów. Jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to Tori też będzie miał trochę czasu na własny trening. - zauważył Max.  
- Fakt, na razie jednak czeka nas wędrówka do Poznania i pojedynek o Odznakę Mgły. - odparłem.  
- Poznań, czyli Poke-Duchy. No to nie chcę siać pesymizmu, ale w porównaniu z tamtejszą Liderką, to faktycznie zbyt wymagającym przeciwnikiem nie jestem. - zauważył Urban.  
- To dobrze, w końcu im trudniejsza walka o odznakę, tym lepsze przygotowanie do finałów. - odparłem entuzjastycznie.  
Na razie jednak nie musiałem myśleć o kolejnym czekającym mnie pojedynku, gdyż resztę dnia spędziliśmy w Zielonej Górze na zasłużonym odpoczynku. Przy okazji Clair chciała zrobić małą imprezę z okazji jak to określiła: "Wreszcie dogonienia Karen w ilości odznak", ale na szczęście zdołałem jej to wybić z głowy. Zamiast tego pozwiedzaliśmy Zieloną Górę, gdyż oprócz poznanych już przez nas winnic było tu kilka innych interesujących zabytków. Okazało się też, że faktycznie w okolicach obiadu dwóch kolejnych trenerów zjawiło się na stadionie walczyć o odznakę, więc Urban za bardzo nie mógł nam towarzyszyć w roli przewodnika, zresztą jako Lider miał przecież swoje obowiązki. Następnego dnia zaś, wypoczęci i pełni sił, wyruszyliśmy w kierunku Poznania po siedemnastą i zarazem przedostatnią Odznakę Ligi Pokemon.


	164. Cudowna Woda Uzdrowienia

ODCINEK 164: "CUDOWNA WODA UZDROWIENIA".

Szesnasta odznaka zdobyta, do Finałów Ligi Pokemon coraz bliżej, jednak jak na razie wszystko wskazywało na to, że w czasie się zmieszczę i pojedynki o brakujące dwie odznaki zdołam wygrać. Po zadziwiająco łatwym zwycięstwie w Zielonej Górze, teraz czekał mnie o wiele poważniejszy pojedynek, gdyż w Poznaniu obowiązującym typem na stadionie były Duchy. Trening podczas podróży poświęcałem więc główne na opracowywanie strategii i przygotowania do starcia z tymi wymagającymi Pokemonami. Obecnie zaś dotarliśmy do Grodziska, sporego miasteczka, gdzie zapewne korzystając z Punktu Medycznego zostaniemy na noc, a jutro będziemy kontynuować naszą podróż. O ile oczywiście nie wpakujemy się znowu w jakąś aferę, lub nie natrafimy na kogoś, kto może potrzebować pomocy trenerów, a wiele na to wskazywało, gdyż wypatrując Punktu Medycznego zawędrowaliśmy właśnie na miejski rynek.  
- No trochę ludzi tu jest. - stwierdziła Clair, rozglądając z zainteresowaniem.  
- Na szczęście chyba widzę obecny cel naszej wędrówki, będzie można wreszcie odpocząć, a i Pokom przyda się fachowa opieka. - powiedział Max, wskazując na biały piętrowy budynek, z szyldem przedstawiającym logo Ligi Pokemon nad drzwiami. O tym, że faktycznie jest to Punkt Medyczny dodatkowo świadczył Noctowl, który obleciawszy cały rynek, teraz rozsiadł się na dachu budynku i czekał na nasze nadejście.  
- Mam nadzieję, że dużego tłumu nie ma i z wynajęciem pokoi nie będzie problemu. - mruknąłem i już miałem ruszyć w kierunku miejsca naszego odpoczynku, gdy powstrzymała mnie Clair, szturchając w bok i wskazując ręką na niewielki kramik, rozłożony w rogu rynku.  
- Ej, czy to nie jest przypadkiem... - dziewczyna nie dokończyła pytania, starając się rozpoznać postać w czarnym ubraniu stojącą za niewielkim stolikiem, zastawionym mnóstwem butelek i buteleczek, zapewne z jakimiś płynami. Absol pociągnął nosem parę razy, jednak zbyt dużo ludzi w pobliżu skutecznie mieszało wszelkie zapachy. Bellossom z kolei, po krótkim namyśle, ruszył w kierunku wskazanego mężczyzny.  
- Tak, chyba lepiej się upewnić. - stwierdził Max idąc za Pokemonem.  
Już po chwili okazało się, że podejrzenia trenerki są całkiem słuszne, zwłaszcza, gdy dostrzegliśmy między dwoma budynkami częściowo ukryty spory wóz i stojącego obok niego Girafariga. Stojący za stolikiem mężczyzna był zaś ubrany w czarny garnitur, spodnie tego samego koloru, a dodatkowo na głowie nosił cylinder. Jego twarz zdobiły krótkie czarne wąsiki i starannie przystrzyżona bródka. Wprawdzie obecnie w jego ręku nie było widać charakterystycznej laseczki, ale już po chwili dostrzegliśmy ją, jak leży oparta o krzesło stojące za stolikiem, na którym faktycznie stało mnóstwo buteleczek z dziwnymi, najczęściej przezroczystymi, płynami.  
- No i dobrze mi się wydawało, Man-coś-tam. - mruknęła cicho Clair, tak jak my bez trudu rozpoznając handlarza, czy raczej kanciarza, gdyż dotychczasowe nasze spotkania kończyły się niczym innym, jak ukróceniem jego nie do końca uczciwych działań.  
- Dzięki wielkie, mam nadzieję, że pomoże. - kłaniając się nisko, jeden z mieszkańców zakupiwszy właśnie niewielką buteleczkę z przezroczystym płynem, przypominającym na pierwszy rzut oka zwykłą wodę, oddalił się szybko uszczęśliwiony. Właściwie trudno było powiedzieć, aby przy stoisku Manteufela były tłumy, oprócz nas stała tu jedynie starsza kobieta, z zainteresowaniem oglądając specyfiki, nic więc dziwnego, że mężczyzna szybko nas zauważył i natychmiast rozpoznał.  
- Wędrowni trenerzy, znajomi powinienem dodać. Miło was widzieć, jak tam zbieranie odznak idzie? – zapytał, zdejmując z głowy cylinder i kłaniając się na powitanie.  
- Nam zaś widzieć waćpana niemiło. - odparła Clair, aby zapytać groźnie - Co tym razem kombinujesz? Deszczówkę sprzedajesz jako eliksir nieśmiertelności?  
- Ha, dobre! Muszę przyznać, że na to bym nie wpadł. - odparł mężczyzna, uśmiechając przyjacielsko.  
- Nie czaruj mnie, bo sam wiesz, że uczciwą robotą, to się nie zajmujesz. - pogroziła palcem trenerka.  
- Skoro tak twierdzisz, ale muszę przyznać, że to zabawne, usłyszeć takie słowa akurat od ciebie. - spokojna odpowiedź Manteufela i nieco ironiczny uśmieszek były nazbyt widoczną prowokacją, więc na wszelki wypadek, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Clair, szepnąłem do niej cicho.  
- Dobrze wiesz, że on chce cię sprowokować. Dasz mu się?  
- No niestety przyznaję, w bajerowaniu jest niezły. - mruknęła spokojniej dziewczyna, aby głośno oznajmić - Tak się składa, że w odróżnieniu od szanownego pana, ja odkupiłam swe winy i nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia.  
- Hej dziewczynko, sugerujesz, że pan Manteufel jest nieuczciwy? - zapytała zaciekawiona kobieta, stojąca z boku i do tej pory przysłuchująca się jedynie naszej rozmowie.  
Clair głośno westchnęła, starając opanować dawne odruchy reagowania agresją, na wszelkie dziwne nazwy i określenia jej osoby, przypominające przeszłość. Na szczęście Max pospieszył z pomocą:  
- Wie pani, to zależy, czym się pan Manteufel zajmuje i co wam tu sprzedaje.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, po czym wskazała najpierw na buteleczki z przezroczystym płynem, potem na mężczyznę i zaczęła wyjaśniać:  
- "Cudowną Wodę Uzdrowienia", jak sam to nazywa. Bardzo dobry specyfik leczący, działa na wszelkie mniej lub bardziej poważne rany, wiele osób już go używało i są zachwycone. To naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że akurat u nas postanowił się zatrzymać na dłużej. To miły i pomocny człowiek.  
- Z tym ostatnim bym się kłóciła. - mruknęła cicho Clair, ja zaś chciałem wziąć jedną z buteleczek, celem obejrzenia uważniej przezroczystego płynu, ale Manteufel szybko chwycił laskę i uderzając lekko jej czubkiem w moją dłoń, oznajmił z uśmiechem:  
- Wybacz trenerze, nie dotykamy towaru, chyba że chcemy zakupić.  
- Jasne, bo jeszcze przypadkiem odkryjemy, że to faktyczni deszczówka, albo coś gorszego? - zapytała sarkastycznie Clair.  
- Rozumiem, że możecie mieć uprzedzenia. Właściwe dziwiłbym się, gdybyście ich nie mieli, lecz zapewniam, że moje stoisko jest uczciwe i legalne, zaś sprzedawany przeze mnie preparat jest naprawdę pomocny. - powiedział pojednawczo mężczyzna.  
- Taaa... A Snorlaxy latają. - burknęła Clair z nadąsana mina.  
Bellossom tymczasem, czy to sam, czy na polecenie Maxa, kręcił się wokół stołu i starał wyczekać na odpowiedni moment, aby podkraść jedną z wielu buteleczek, które znajdowały się nie tyle na stole, co w sporej skrzyni stojącej obok Manteufela. Niestety za bardzo mu się to nie udawało, gdyż może i mężczyzna za bardzo nie zwracał na stworka uwagi, jednak stojący nieopodal Girafarig nie spuszczał z oka zielonego Pokemona.  
- Oj dziewczyno, dziewczyno, naprawdę dałabyś sobie spokój. Co ci przeszkadza, że ten człowiek chce pomagać? Pieniądze za to bierze i dobrze, każdy z czegoś musi żyć, więc daj sobie spokój najlepiej. - zaczęła pouczać Clair starsza kobieta.  
Na szczęście nie musiałem się martwic o kolejną ewentualną awanturę, gdyż dostrzegłem, jak zbliża się do nas mężczyzna w średnim wieku, trzymający za prowizorycznie obandażowany nadgarstek.  
- Nie powinienem wprawdzie cieszyć się z cudzego nieszczęścia, ale widzę, że w samą porę zjawia się kolejny klient. Może to przekona was trenerzy, że moje intencje są jak najbardziej uczciwe. - oznajmił spokojnie Manteuffel, kłaniając się mężczyźnie.  
- Tak ,dzień dobry panu i prosiłbym o coś mocniejszego, bo poważnie się dziabnąłem. - przybyły odwinął bandaż, mocno nasiąknięty krwią, odsłaniając poważną ranę ciętą.  
- Nieładnie to wygląda, co żeś zrobił? - zapytała starsza kobieta, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.  
- A jak pani myśli? Robota w polu, ścinka wysokiej trawy, no i przez nieuwagę zaciąłem się sierpem. - odparł zrzędliwe mężczyzna, aby następnie sięgając zdrową ręką do kieszeni, wręczyć Manteufelowi kilka monet, za które otrzymał małą buteleczkę przezroczystego płynu.  
- Lać na ranę, tylko powoli i najlepiej wszystko. Wygląda na głębokie skaleczenie, więc nie sądzę, aby wyleczyło się całkowicie. - poinstruował Manteufel.  
- Jasne, dziękuję. - mężczyzna szybko odkorkował buteleczkę, po czym ostrożne zaczął lać płyn wprost na rozcięcie, z którego cały czas ciekła krew.  
- Ciekawe, czy zadziała. - mruknął cicho Max, tak jak my uważnie obserwując reakcję zranienia na dziwną substancję.  
Na początku nie wyglądało na to, aby przezroczysty płyn cokolwiek robił, ale już po kilkunastu sekundach zauważyliśmy, że krew faktycznie przestała płynąć, zaś sama rana zaczęła jakby lekko się pienić.  
- To naturalna reakcja, proszę się nie przejmować i jeśli swędzi, nie drapać. - informował spokojne Manteuffel, obserwując zaskoczenie na twarzy Clair z satysfakcjonującym uśmiechem. Właściwe ja i Max również byliśmy zdziwieni, widząc jak różowo-biała piana objęła swym działaniem całą ranę, a po dłuższej chwili zaczęła znikać, a pod nią ukazało się czerwone obtarcie, jednak z rozcięcia nie został żaden ślad.  
- I już. Niestety jak mówiłem, rana zbyt poważna, aby zadziałało całkowicie, jednak teraz spokojnie może pan wracać do pracy. Tylko ostrożność radzę zachować. - pokiwał głową uśmiechnięty Manteuffel, jednocześnie dziękując za kolejne kilka monet, jakie wdzięczny mężczyzna wcisnął mu w dłoń.  
- No i widzicie niedowiarki, działa. Może teraz zajmiecie się poważniejszymi sprawami, niż robienie awantur gdzie nie trzeba. - oznajmiła dodatkowo starsza kobieta, po czym ukłoniła się Manteufelowi i odeszła.  
- Eh, nich już będzie, ale dalej uważam, że to jakiś kant. - mruknęła cicho Clair, odchodząc powoli w stronę Punktu Medycznego.  
- Zapewne nie powie nam pan, skąd bierze ten specyfik? - zapytał tymczasem Max, zaś Manteufel uśmiechając się odparł:  
- Oczywiście, że nie. Jednak zapewniam, że przebadałem go dokładnie, wiedzę medyczną w końcu jako taką mam i zapewniam, że nie jest on szkodliwy dla ludzi, a i na skutki uboczne nie można narzekać.  
- No cóż... Do widzenia w takim razie. – młody trener ukłoniwszy się lekko, udał się w ślad za dziewczyną, do której dołączył już kręcący się dotąd wokół stoiska Absol. Bellossom widząc, że pogadanka zakończona, również pobiegł za swoim opiekunem. Ja zaś, przyglądając z zainteresowaniem buteleczkom z dziwną substancją, mruknąłem cicho sam do siebie:  
- "Cudowna woda uzdrowienia", co?  
Miałem podejrzenie, czym może być tajemniczy specyfik, a co za tym idzie wiedziałem, że musimy się dowiedzieć, gdzie Manteufel go znalazł.  
- Kanciarz i oszust. I jeszcze cwaniakuje, że mi niby pokazał, że jest fajny. Ehh... - mruczała cicho zirytowana Clair.  
- Może wrzuć na luz, na razie faktycznie jest górą, ale... - starałem się poprawić nastrój trenerki, gdy szliśmy już w stronę Punktu Medycznego.  
- Tak, wiem, potem my będziemy lepsi. - westchnęła dziewczyna w odpowiedzi.  
- Może zasięgnęlibyśmy jakiś oficjalniejszych informacji, jak na przykład ile czasu Manteufel jest w miasteczku, co robił do tej pory, czy opuszcza rynek i tak dalej? - zapytał Max, wskazując na mijany właśnie przez nas niewielki posterunek Strażników Pokemon.  
- Taaa... Najpierw Man-coś-tam mnie podenerwował, a teraz dodatkowo strażnikopalanty? - mruknęła sceptycznie Clair, jednak faktycznie ruszyła w stronę wejścia do budynku, a otworzywszy je, odważnie wkroczyła do środka.  
- Dzień dobry, strażnika zastaliśmy? - zapytałem głośno i już po chwili uzyskałem odpowiedź z pokoju, znajdującego się z prawej strony korytarza.  
- A witam i zapraszam. Z czym od mnie przychodzicie... Trenerzy.- strażnik skinął głową, gdy weszliśmy do jego biura, a widząc Absola i Bellossoma zapytał - Czy nikt wam nie mówił, że Pokemony zazwyczaj zostawia się na zewnątrz, lub zawraca do PokeBalli?  
- Tak, raz czy dwa, jednak ta zasada tyczy się zwykłych trenerów, a nie profesjonalistów, którzy są lepsi od Ligi Pokemon jakieś trzydzieści cztery razy. - odparła nadal poirytowana Clair.  
- Ciekawe, jak to obliczyłaś. - mruknąłem rozbawiony, aby głośniej oznajmić - Tak, wiemy, ale proszę się nie martwić, te stworki umieją się zachować.  
Na szczęście Bellossom był już na tyle dobrze wyszkolony, że gdy trzeba, powstrzymywał się od zwyczajowego dla siebie obchodzenia całego pokoju i zaglądania w każdy możliwy kąt i stał obok Maxa, podobnie jak Absol z zainteresowaniem przyglądający się strażnikowi. Noctowl został zapewne na dachu Punktu Medycznego i widząc nasze kręcenie się po miejskim rynku byłem pewny, że już dawno zasnął.  
- No dobrze, niech wam będzie. Więc z kim mam przyjemność i w jakiej sprawie przychodzicie? - zapytał strażnik, mężczyzna w średnim wieku o krótkich ciemnobrązowych włosach i szarych oczach pełnych mądrości i doświadczenia. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że niejedno w swej karierze przeszedł i z całą pewnością do amatorów nie można go zaliczać.  
- Nazywam się Tori, a to Clair i Max. Przyszliśmy zaś, aby zasięgnąć nieco informacji o niejakim Manteufelu, który rozłożył sobie stragan na rynku miejskim. Mieliśmy już z nim do czynienia i najprościej mówiąc, nie jest to zbyt uczciwy człowiek. - dokonałem szybkiej prezentacji i wyjaśnień.  
- Tak, też mnie o nim ostrzegano, więc mam oko na jego działania. Ja zaś nazywam się Bernard i miło mi wreszcie poznać trenerów, o których trochę się już nasłuchałem, głównie w samych pozytywach. - odparł strażnik, a ja po raz kolejny musiałem powstrzymać się od wzdychania, gdy znów okazało się, że "jesteśmy sławni".  
- To jasne, co złego to nie my. - odparła Clair z wrednym uśmiechem, dobrze było widzieć, że irytacja trochę jej minęła.  
- Więc co pan wie o Manteufelu i tej dziwnej substancji jaką sprzedaje? Widzieliśmy jej działanie i wygląda na to, że faktycznie ma lecznicze właściwości? - zapytał Max.  
- Tak, wiem o tym, bo sam byłem świadkiem, jak po polaniu ową "Cudowną Wodą Uzdrowienia", jak ją nazywa, otwarta rana się niemal całkowicie zagoiła. Nawet blizny nie będzie, jak drobne otarcie, które z niej pozostało, zniknie. - odparł kiwając głową strażnik.  
- No właśnie i trzeba zaznaczyć, że już mieliśmy z czymś takim do czynienia. - przypomniałem, a widząc, że Bernard posyła nam pytające spojrzenie, Max szybko sięgnął do plecaka w poszukiwaniu swych notatek, jednocześnie tłumacząc:.  
- Magiczne źródełka, jak je się potocznie nazywa. Podobno mają lecznicze właściwości, dokładnie takie jak woda Manteufela. Niestety, jak na razie, nigdzie nie udało się znaleźć ich w naturalnej postaci. - chłopak wydobył zeszyt, w którym znajdowały się zapiski ze znalezionej przez nas kryjówki alchemika z okolic Krakowa, jak również część analiz Marii Cunitz, medyczki ze Świdnicy.  
- No właśnie i dlatego pytanie brzmi, skąd Manteufel bierze tą swoją wodę? - zakończyłem tłumaczenia trenera.  
- Skąd? Niestety tego nie wiem. - pokręcił przecząco głową strażnik - Zapytałem go o to oczywiście, ale nie chciał zdradzić sekretu. Zapewniał jedynie, że przeprowadził badania, nawet pokazał mi kilka notatek z obliczeniami, jednak nie znam się zbytnio na chemii czy medycynie i za wiele mi one nie mówiły. Zapewniał jednak, że jakbym chciał wezwać eksperta do analizy, to potwierdzi, że wszystko jest w porządku. No i jak na razie rzeczywiście jego woda działa, mieszkańcy są szczęśliwi, właściwie sami mówili, żebym dał człowiekowi spokój, bo pomocny jest i w ogóle. I tak trwa to już ponad tydzień, jak Manteufel się u nas zjawił, a że ma klientów, to i na razie nie zamierza się stąd ruszać.  
- Hmm... Nie wiadomo przypadkiem, czy owa woda brana jest z wozu Manteufela, czy może opuszcza on co jakiś czas Grodzisk, celem jej uzupełniania? - zapytałem.  
- Nie wydaje mi się. Wieczorem odjeżdża wprawdzie z rynku, ale rozkłada swoje obozowisko na granicy miasta i tam spędza noc, a rankiem wraca na swoje miejsce, gdzie handluje. Dużo pieniędzy nie bierze i właściwie mieszkańcy sami dają mu większa zapłatę niż żąda, wdzięczni za okazaną pomoc.  
- Taaa... Dobra gadka, gładkie słówka, on to umie bajerować. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- Czyli zakładamy, że Manteufel znalazł kolejne źródełko? – zapytał Max, nie do końca przekonany, czy to w ogóle możliwe.  
- No cóż... My natrafiliśmy na jedno w Kocku, które wprawdzie działało, ale zostało zawalone i nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek uda się je znów odnaleźć. Drugie zaś było kiedyś na Łysej Górze, a teraz po prostu wyschło. - przypomniałem nasze "sukcesy".  
- Do tego alchemik sprzed setek lat, co to tez brał skądś wodę do swoich badań i chciał ją sztucznie uzyskiwać. - przypomniała Clair.  
- Ale mu się nie udało, a z analizy jego notatek wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek dałby radę do tego dojść. - zaczął tłumaczenia Max - Jednak nie tylko tym alchemik się zajmował, gdyż z jego zapisków wynika, że dzięki typowym i dobrze znanym nam ziołom i roślinom leczniczym, sama moc wody ze źródełek mogłaby zostać wzmocniona. Niestety finalny efekt tych eksperymentów, przynajmniej u alchemika, jest nieznany. Prawdopodobnie mieszał magiczną wodę ze zwykłą, przez co rozcieńczona miała słabsze działanie a na powrót wzmocniona ziołami, mogła starczyć na dłużej.  
- To trochę bez sensu, bo jak mamy źródełko, to po co bawić się w mieszanie wody, osłabianie mocy i ponowne zwiększanie, jak od razu można mieć działającą jak trzeba? - zapytała sceptycznie Clair.  
- Pamiętaj o Łysej Górze. Może źródło alchemika też zaczynało się wyczerpywać, albo wiedział, że owe źródła wysychają. - zaczął zgadywać Max, aby następnie podsumować – Generalnie, jakbyśmy mieli trochę wody Manteufela, to myślę, że mógłbym dokonać wstępnych badań, potwierdzających na ile jej skład jest zgodny z tym co mam w notatkach. Wprawdzie typowego wzoru chemicznego magicznej wody tu nie ma, ale jest wystarczająco dużo informacji, aby dokonać porównania.  
- Czyli trzeba ubić interes z Man-coś-tamem? Nic prostszego. - odparła Clair i złośliwie się uśmiechając ruszyła do wyjścia z posterunku.  
- Tori, lepiej jej pilnuj, bo znowu awanturę zrobi. - zasugerował Max, a następnie zwrócił się do strażnika – Zakładam, że jakieś laboratorium chemiczne, choćby małe, to na posterunku jest?  
- Owszem, typowe dla takich placówek, czyli same podstawowe sprzęty. Drugie drzwi na prawo... A zresztą zaprowadzę i pomogę wszystko przygotować. Zakładam, że wbrew temu co słyszałem, nie będę musiał za pięć minut biec na rynek i ratować Manteufela przed pewną narwaną trenerką. - odparł Bernard wstając i udając się do wyjścia z gabinetu. Clair albo nie słyszała już jego uwagi, albo zwyczajnie ją zignorowała, bowiem opuszczała właśnie posterunek, Absol biegł za nią, zaś ja, zgonie z sugestia Maxa, również postanowiłem jej towarzyszyć, na tak zwany "wszelki wypadek". Wychodząc zauważyłem jeszcze, że Noctowl z dachu Punktu Medycznego, do którego jak dotąd nie dotarliśmy, przeniósł się obecnie na dach posterunku i swoim zwyczajem spał w najlepsze.  
- Dzień dobry, klienci to pana. - oznajmiła na powitanie Clair, gdy po kilku minutach znów stanęliśmy przed stoiskiem Manteuffla. Na szczęście tym razem nikogo w pobliżu nie było, więc przynajmniej nieproszonych obrońców mężczyzny nie będzie.  
- Hm? A stało ci się coś? Bo jakoś nie widzę, abyś była ranna, osłabiona, chora, czy umierająca. - odparł z udawanym zainteresowaniem Manteufel.  
- Ha, o tym ostatnim możesz zapomnieć. Jedną miksturkę chciałam kupić, chyba mi wolno, prawda? - odparła z niewinnym uśmiechem trenerka.  
- Kombinujesz dziewczynko, kombinujesz. A co jak sprzedam tobie, a potem zabraknie komuś, kto faktycznie będzie mojej cudownej wody potrzebował? - zapytał spokojnie mężczyzna.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz jej ograniczone ilości? To by było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że siedzisz tu od tygodnia. - Clair niewzruszona wyciągnęła z torby niewielką portmonetkę i wydobywając kilka monet, zaczęła przyglądać się mniejszym i większym buteleczkom z tajemniczym przezroczystym płynem.  
- A może jednak mam? Zauważ, że mój środek transportu jest całkiem spory. Kilka beczek takiej wody mogłoby się na nim zmieścić i może właśnie otwarłem ostatnią z nich i jutro będę musiał opuścić miasto, gdyż zabraknie mi towaru na sprzedaż? - tłumaczył mężczyzna uśmiechając się.  
- Czyli jak przyjdę tu jutro wieczorem, a pański straganik nadal będzie stał, to będę mogła zabrać sobie kilka buteleczek za darmo, w ramach rekompensaty za obecne kłamstwo i utrudnianie klientowi nabycia towaru, czy tak?  
Westchnąłem cicho widząc, że tym razem "trafił swój na swego" i mężczyzna z trenerką mogliby się jeszcze długo przegadywać. Postanowiłem, że najwyższy czas interweniować i wtrąciłem spokojnie:  
- Zgodnie z prawem, jeśli sprzedawca oferuje jakiś towar, to jest zobowiązany sprzedać go klientowi, jeśli tylko klient sobie tego zażyczy i ma pieniądze, aby za niego zapłacić, prawda?  
- Mniej więcej, chociaż jak może zauważyłeś cennika u mnie typowego nie ma i zwykle uzależniam wartość moich mikstur od powagi ran, na jakie jest potrzebny. Im poważniejsza rana, tym cudowna woda tańsza, więc... - Manteufel nie dokończył zdania wrednie się uśmiechając. Wiadomo było, o co mu chodzi, jednak wiadomo też było, że Clair nie da się tak łatwo zbyć.  
- Czyli cały problem to brak u mnie jakichkolwiek ran, czy uszczerbków na zdrowiu? To mnie wpędza w depresje. - odpala trenerka, robiąc na koniec smutną minę, co jednak zbyt wielkiego wrażenia na Manteufelu nie zrobiło.  
- Więc tak, mam deprechę, więc mam moralne prawo się pociąć z tego powodu, a jak się potnę, to będę ranna, a jak będę ranna... Dobrze kombinuję panie Man-coś-tam? – zapytała Clair tonem zwykłej pogawędki, ale nadal z udawaną smutną miną. Cała sytuacja zaczynała być tak absurdalna, że omal nie uderzyłem dłonią w czoło. Manteufel jednak był niewzruszony:  
- Swoje przedstawienia rób gdzie indziej. Jak macie kłopoty, to wtedy jak najbardziej mogę wam pomóc, a jak nie... - po czym mężczyzna wskazał posterunek, z którego nadeszliśmy.  
- Ehhh... Ale jak się potnę, to będzie twoja wina. - mruknęła z obrażoną mina Clair, ku memu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu udając się w kierunku wskazanym przez mężczyznę.  
- No cóż.. - podrapałem się niepewnie po głowie spoglądając na Absola, który krótkim mruknięciem dał znak, że czas na nas i pobiegł za swoją opiekunką. Nie mając innego wyjścia ruszyłem za nimi, a po chwili zacząłem się domyślać, że próba pozyskania magicznej wody, niezupełnie zakończyła się porażką.  
- I jak wam poszło? - zapytał Max, gdy weszliśmy do pokoju z niewielkim laboratorium chemicznym, znajdującym się przy jednej z jego ścian. Bernard kończył właśnie przygotowanie całej aparatury, zaś Bellossom z zainteresowaniem oglądał przeróżne rurki, fiolki i małe palniki.  
- No właśnie Clair, jak ci poszło? - zwróciłem się do dziewczyny, która najpierw spojrzała znacząco na strażnika, a następnie oznajmiła:  
- Nic o tym nie wiesz. - po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni jedną z buteleczek Manteufela.  
- Czyli rozumiem, że kiepsko. - stwierdził chłopak, mrugając porozumiewawczo do trenerki i odbierając zdobycz.  
Nie miałem pojęcia jak, ani kiedy Clair to zrobiła. Właściwie cały czas na stół z miksturami nie patrzyłem, a i Manteufel również tego nie robił, jednak trzeba było pamiętać, że poza nim nieopodal znajdował się Girafarig, również uważnie się nam przyglądający. Widząc niepewność na mojej twarzy, trenerka szepnęła cicho:  
- Absol kręcąc się obok stołu odwrócił uwagę Pokemona Man-coś-tama, a jego samego wystarczyło dobrze zagadać i wyczuć odpowiedni moment. Trudne, ale nie niemożliwe.  
- Taaa... Świetnie się spisałaś. - pochwaliłem dziewczynę, która w odpowiedzi skinęła głową uśmiechając się.  
- Dobra, czyli co teraz? Ile zajmie analiza? - zapytał strażnik widząc, że Max zaczął rozlewać zawartość buteleczki do szklanych pojemników. Nie było jej wiele, ale pięć próbek do badań zdołał uzyskać.  
- Ile? Może nawet kilka godzin, zależy co znajdę. Spokojnie, do wieczora będę miał pewność, co to za substancja. - odparł trener, po czym zabrał się za badania.  
Zrozumieliśmy, że siedząc w laboratorium i patrząc na poczynania chłopaka tylko będziemy mu przeszkadzać i go rozpraszać, więc zapobiegawczo przeszliśmy do pokoju gościnnego, jak można go było nazwać. Z Maxem został jedynie Bellossom pomagając w przelewaniu różnych substancji, czy podając chłopakowi od czasu do czasu potrzebne składniki do chemicznych eksperymentów i analiz.  
- Oryginalni trenerzy, oryginalne metody działania... Nie chcielibyście może po finałach zostać kimś w rodzaju profesjonalnych Strażników Pokemon? - zapytał zainteresowany Bernard, gdy zajęliśmy już miejsca w pokoju gościnnym.  
- Myślałam, że już nimi jesteśmy. - odparła nieco rozbawiona Clair, ja zaś poważniej odparłem:  
- Szczerze mówiąc ja sam nie wiem, co będę robił po finałach. Do Ligi Pokemon mnie nie ciągnie, a własny stadion... Cóż, żeby na niego zasłużyć, to trzeba finały wygrać - odparłem zgodnie z prawdą.  
- Co nie powinno być wielkim problemem. Po wygranej wielka impreza z tej okazji, a potem... Potem zobaczymy. - wtrąciła Clair, starając zachować powagę, gdy moją reakcją na jej przesadny optymizm było teatralne westchnięcie. Klepiąc mnie pocieszająco po ramieniu trenerka szepnęła cicho:  
- No Toriś, ja w ciebie wierze, ty też powinieneś.  
- Właśnie. Może i Finały Ligi Pokemon to o wiele większy poziom niż walki o odznaki, jednak jeśli nie będziesz wierzył w to, że uda ci się w nich wgrać, to... No cóż, powiedzmy że wiara w siebie i własne Pokemony, to połowa zwycięstwa. Reszta to wiedza, umiejętności i instynkt trenerski. - pouczył mnie dodatkowo Bernard.  
Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem Właściwie sam dobrze o tym wiedziałem, po prostu na razie wolałem skupiać się na ostatnich odznakach, których mi brakowało, a dopiero po zebraniu ich wszystkich mogłem poważnie myśleć o treningu i walkach w finałach. Następne kilka godzin zeszło nam na rozmowach i opowieściach naszych przygód, a także dowiedzeniu się o początkach przygotowań, na razie głównie organizacyjnych i papierkowych, do zbliżających się coraz bardziej finałów. Wreszcie, gdy faktycznie słońce zbliżało się do horyzontu, Max wszedł do pokoju, w którym siedzieliśmy, z zeszytem własnych notatek w jednej ręce i stosem kartek zapełnionym wykresami i notatkami poczynionymi w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin w drugiej ręce i poważnie oznajmił:  
- Nie mam wątpliwości. Po oczyszczeniu ze wspomagaczy i licznych analizach, to jest woda ze źródełek na jakich pracował alchemik z Pieskowej Skały. Innymi słowy, Manteufel wie, gdzie znajduje się działające magiczne źródełko.


	165. Magiczne źródło odnalezione

ODCINEK 165: MAGICZNE ŹRÓDŁO ODNALEZIONE.

Zbliżał się wieczór, gdy wreszcie Max zakończył badania i analizy nad dziwną wodą, jaką sprzedawał Manteufel. Chłopak wszedł do pokoju, w którym wraz ze strażnikiem Bernardem oczekiwaliśmy na wynik jego pracy i poważnie oznajmił:  
- Nie mam wątpliwości. Po oczyszczeniu ze wspomagaczy i licznych analizach, to jest woda ze źródełek na jakich pracował alchemik z Pieskowej Skały. Innymi słowy, Manteufel wie, gdzie znajduje się działające magiczne źródełko.  
- A więc jednak. - mruknąłem kiwając głową, gdyż z jednej strony właśnie tego się spodziewałem, zaś z drugiej trudno było uwierzyć, że mężczyzna dokonał takiego odkrycia.  
- Czyli teraz trzeba kulturalnie wyjaśnić mu, że podzielenie się z nami tą wiedzą, to najlepsza dla niego opcja. - stwierdziła Clair z wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy, zaś siedzący obok trenerki Absol warknął wojowniczo.  
- Chwila, chwila, siłowych rozwiązań z pewnością nie będziecie stosować. - powstrzymał zapędy zwariowanej trenerki strażnik.  
- Jasne, że nie. Najpierw wypada podsumować, co wiemy. Może dzięki temu sami domyślimy się, gdzie owe źródło się znajduje. - poparłem Bernarda.  
Max tymczasem wszedł do pokoju, Bellossom pomagający mu w analizach za nim i zająwszy miejsce na wolnym krześle, zaczął dyskusję:  
- Wiemy, że Manteufel zjawił się tu tydzień temu. Jak dużo tej wody może sprzedawać?  
- Trudno powiedzieć. Pamiętać trzeba, że wóz z zaopatrzeniem, czy raczej całym jego dobytkiem, jest całkiem spory, więc kto wie, ile tej wody mógł tam pomieścić. - odparł strażnik.  
- Niby tak, ale przecież gdyby tą wodę transportował, to dlaczego zatrzymał się akurat tutaj, a raczej dlaczego na tak długo? - zacząłem rozważania - O wiele bardziej pasowałoby do niego jeżdżenie z miasteczka do miasteczka, pobyt w każdym z nich przez kilka dni i wędrówka dalej. Tak robił kiedyś, gdy wykorzystywał moce Hypno do czytania ludziom w umysłach.  
- Tak, ale wtedy to był przekręt, a teraz niestety działa legalnie. - mruknęła Clair.  
- W sumie ostatnio obiecał nam skończyć z umysłowymi sztuczkami, więc miło wiedzieć, że dotrzymuje słowa. - zauważył Max.  
- Czyli ustalamy, że skoro nie rusza się z Grodziska, to znaczy, że źródło z magiczną wodą jest gdzieś w jego pobliżu, tak? - zapytał strażnik, a gdy zgodnie pokiwaliśmy głowami westchnął i oznajmił – Nie powiem, żeby mnie to uszczęśliwiało, bowiem nie mam pojęcia, gdzie takie miejsce mogłoby być. Wprawdzie na placu obok rynku jest niewielka studnia, sami może ją zauważyliście, ale zapewniam, że woda w niej jest jak najbardziej zwyczajna. Gdy jest mało deszczu, ludzie korzystają z owej studni do podlewania pól i jakby miała magiczne właściwości, to już dawno ktoś by coś zauważył.  
- Hmm... - zamyśliłem się, nie mając za bardzo jakiegoś konkretnego pomysłu na działanie i jedyne co mi przychodziło do głowy, to śledzenie Manteufela, które jak już zdołaliśmy się przekonać, nie należy do łatwych.  
- Mimo wszystko, na wszelki wypadek, sprawdźmy ową studnię. Jeśli jest blisko, to przed nocą zdążymy. - zaproponował Max.  
- Jeśli chcecie, to chodźmy, mogę was zaprowadzić, ale tak jak mówię, zapewniam że jest w niej zwykła woda. - odparł strażnik.  
Po chwili opuściliśmy posterunek i prowadzeni przez mężczyznę oddaliliśmy się od rynku miejskiego, a idąc jedną z bocznych uliczek, po kilku minutach trafiliśmy na niewielki plac otoczony drzewami pod którymi stały ławki, a na środku znajdowała się studnia zbudowana z kamiennych okręgów wpuszczonych w ziemię. Dodatkowo nad nią zbudowano niewielkie zadaszenie, wyglądające nieco jak spiczasty dach wysokiej wieży z iglicą, którą obecnie zajął Noctowl. Nie było wątpliwości, że to typowo wypoczynkowe miejsce.  
- Co teraz? - zapytał Max, gdy Clair podeszła do studni, a po zajrzeniu do środka i upewnieniu, że na końcu długiego łańcucha, tuż nad powierzchnią wody, znajduję się wiadro, zakręciła parę razy sporym kołem sprawiając, że wiadro wpadło do wody i zaczęło się nią napełniać.  
- Po prostu wyciągamy i sprawdzamy. Wprawdzie jak strażnik twierdzi, że to zwykła woda, to bardzo się zdziwię, jak będzie inaczej, ale wolę mieć pewność. - odparła dziewczyna i po chwili zaczęła kręcić kołem w drugą stronę, celem wydobycia wiadra z wodą. Kilu przechodniów przyglądało się nam z zainteresowaniem, ktoś nawet mruknął cicho coś w stylu "turyści", ale na szczęście nikt zbyt wielkich problemów nie robił, ani nie zadawał pytań. Zresztą, obecność strażnika mimo wszystko dawała do zrozumienia, że cokolwiek wyprawiamy, sytuacja jest pod kontrolą. Po dłuższej chwili wiadro zostało wyciągnięte. Max jako pierwszy zaczerpnął z niego kubkiem nieco wody i spróbowawszy stwierdził:  
- Zimna i typowo studzienna, jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć.  
- Hmm... - Clair nieufnie patrzyła na zawartość wiadra, a po chwili namysłu wyciągnęła z włosów jedną z kilku ukrytych w nich spinek i lekko zacięła się w palec.  
- No to zobaczmy... - mruknęła cicho, a gdy na zadrapaniu pojawiła się krew, zanurzyła dłoń w wodzie i obserwowała uważnie.  
- Wiesz, że to sadystyczne rozwiązanie? – zapytałem, szukając w plecaku plastra, bowiem nie wyglądało na to, aby rana tej wariatki chciała się zagoić.  
- Może trochę, ale też najszybsze, aby się upewnić, czy ta woda coś robi, poza gaszeniem pragnienia i nawadnianiem ziemi. - odparła dziewczyna wyciągając dłoń i pozwalając mi na opatrzenie zadrapania.  
- Naprawdę macie oryginalne metody działania,. - stwierdził strażnik, kręcąc głową częściowo z podziwem, a częściowo zapewne z dezaprobatą.  
- Cóż, to właśnie my. - odparł Max, po czym do zaczerpniętej do niewielkiej buteleczki wody dodał jeden ze swoich specyfików, który sprawił, że płyn zmienił barwę z przezroczystego na żółty.  
- Tak, to z pewnością zwykła woda. - stwierdził chłopak z zadowoleniem.  
- Mogłeś od tego zacząć, to bym się ciąć nie musiała. - mruknęła Clair, gdy skończyłem opatrywać jej ranę, po czym szepnęła do mnie cicho, uśmiechając z wdzięcznością - Dzięki Toriś.  
- Trochę cierpliwości i bym zaczął. Z drugiej strony, jak tak teraz patrzę na was oboje... - chłopak nie kończąc uśmiechnął się tylko porozumiewawczo, a my doskonale wiedzieliśmy o co mu chodziło.  
- Dobra, dobra, czyli naukowo udowodnione, że to ślepa uliczka, więc trzeba kombinować coś innego. - wzdychając oznajmiła trenerka, po czym ruszyła z powrotem na rynek miejski.  
- No cóż... - wraz z Maxem poczekaliśmy, aż Pokemony korzystając z okazji wypiją trochę wody z wiadra, po czym resztą podlaliśmy pobliskie drzewa, a samo wiadro na powrót umieściliśmy na końcu łańcucha i wrzuciliśmy do studni.  
- Chyba nie ma innego wyjścia, jak śledzenie Manteufela. - zasugerował Max, gdy wróciliśmy na posterunek.  
- Na to wygląda. Ma pan jakieś Pokemony typu Ciemność? - zapytałem strażnika, lecz mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Czyli zostaje Absol Clair i mój Shiftry. - stwierdził Max.  
- Jeszcze jedno pytanie, Manteufel zawsze spędza nocleg w tym samym miejscu? - znów zapytałem strażnika.  
- Z tego co wiem, to tak. Oczywiście nie śledziłem go, bo nie miałem ku temu powodów, lecz o ile się orientuję, miasteczko puszcza tą samą drogą wieczorem i rano tą samą drogą wraca. - odparł Bernard.  
- Analiza umysłowa Wąsacza może i byłaby dobra, ale ryzykowana. Nie wiemy jak dobry jest teraz Hypno i zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że Psychiki nawzajem się wykryją, tak jak w Miechowe, gdy spotkaliśmy kanciarza po raz pierwszy. Więc plan byłby taki, że Młody ze strażnikiem i Shiftrym szukają kryjówki w pobliżu obozowiska Man-coś-tama, a ja z Absolkiem będę go śledzić od rynku aż do owego obozowiska, na wypadek, gdyby po drodze jednak coś kombinował... Toriś, jak dasz radę nocą przemieszczać się cicho i niepostrzeżenie, to możesz nam towarzyszyć. - ustaliła Clair.  
- Myślę, że sobie poradzę. - odarłem przypominając - No i jest jeszcze Noctowl, a tego typu Pokemony latające po nocy są raczej naturalne.  
- Może i tak, ale jeśli Man-coś-tam korzysta z pomocy Pyschka i jego analiz, to zapewne ów stworek rozpozna, że nasz Noctowl, to... No cóż, nasz Noctowl i dlatego lepiej go zawrócić i wypuścić dopiero, gdy będzie to konieczne. - odparła trenerka.  
Plan wydawał się sensowny i tak po ustaleniu szczegółów i zawróceniu Pokemonów, Max wraz ze strażnikiem udali się na granicę miasteczka, gdzie po znalezieniu odpowiedniej kryjówki mieli oczekiwać na Manteufela, a w razie czego korzystać z pomocy Shifty, którego typ Ciemność miał chronić przed ewentualnym wykryciem przez Psychików analizujących otoczenie. Z kolei ja i Clair udaliśmy się na miejski rynek i korzystając z osłony, jaką dawały boczne nieco zaciemnione uliczki, czekaliśmy, aż Manteufel zakończy handel, zwinie stragan i uda na spoczynek.  
- Słońce powoli zachodzi, chyba kanciarz się właśnie zbiera. - mruknęła cicho Clair, uważnie obserwując znajdujące się nieopodal stoisko.  
Rynek miejski już trochę się wyludnił, Manteufel raczej nie wiedział o naszej obecności, Absol dawał osłonę, więc jego Psycho-Poki nie mogły nas zlokalizować. Pamiętaliśmy też o Taillowie, który również był w drużynie Poków Manteufela, więc dodatkowo uważnie obserwowaliśmy dachy okolicznych budynków, lecz poza przelatującymi od czasu do czasu Pidgeyami, nic innego nie dostrzegliśmy.  
- Się trochę za pewnie czuje, właściwie to dobrze, łatwiej go śledzić. - stwierdziła Clair, gdy mężczyzna załadował na wóz stół, krzesło i kilka pudeł z buteleczkami magicznej wody.  
- Teraz działa legalnie, więc trochę go to tłumaczy. - odparłem.  
- Co nie zmienia faktu, ze wiedzą powinien się dzielić. Ja jakbym znalazła działające magiczne źródełko, to z pewnością nie przywłaszczyłabym go sobie, żeby zbijać na nim kasę. - stwierdziła trenerka, po czym trącając mnie lekko w bok, wskazała na Manteufela, który wyprowadzając wóz z zaprzężonym do niego Girafarigeim z wąskiego przejścia między dwoma budynkami, zasiadł na nim i powoli ruszył drogą ku granicy miasteczka.  
- Powoli, ostrożnie i cicho. No i pamiętaj o zwracaniu uwagi na otoczenie. - przypomniałem, niepotrzebnie zresztą, bowiem dziewczyna posłała mi tylko krytyczne spojrzenie, jasno dające do zrozumienia, że przecież jest profesjonalistką w tych sprawach.  
Następne kilkanaście minut upłynęło na powolnym i nieco nerwowym podążaniu za Manteufflem. Absol dzielnie tropił, aby wyłapać ewentualne niepokojące zapachy, ja miałem na oku mijane budynki i boczne uliczki, zaś Clair obserwowała niebo nad miasteczkiem, aby w razie czego szybko zareagować na powietrznych zwiadowców. Jednak nic podejrzanego nie udało nam się dostrzec, a gdy wreszcie Manteufel zatrzymał się na łące za miastem, nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak ukryć się miedzy kilkoma drzewami i krzewami i kontynuować obserwacje. Gdzieś nieopodal ukryci byli Max, strażnik i zapewne Shiftry, nie wiedzieliśmy jednak dokładnie gdzie, no i lepiej ich było nie szukać, żeby nie ryzykować wykrycia.  
- Jak nic się nie będzie działo, to zarwiemy niepotrzebnie nockę. - stwierdziłem cicho, bowiem po kilkunastu minutach ciszy i spokoju nie było wątpliwości, że Manteufel wszedł do wnętrza swego wozu i zapewne zasnął. W ogóle cały jego środek transportu był czymś w rodzaju bardzo małego domku na kółkach, więc trudno było stwierdzić, jak wiele różnych dziwnych rzeczy może być w nim ukrytych.  
- Cierpliwości, może jednak nam się poszczęści. Poza tym, jak faktycznie nic się nie będzie działo, to trzeba będzie ustalić warty, ze spaniem na zmianę, czy coś. - zaproponowała trenerka, rozglądając się też po naszej kryjówce. Trochę trawy tu było, deszcz ostatnio nie padał, więc sucho, spać na upartego można. Z pewnością Absol nie miałby z tym żadnego problemu, bowiem obecnie stworek znudzony monotonią obserwowania, położył się wygodnie pod jednym z krzaków i faktycznie prawie zasypiał.  
Czas mijał, nic podejrzanego się nie działo i nabieraliśmy coraz większej pewności, że Manteufel faktycznie poszedł spać i nie planuje w nocy robić nic podejrzanego. Wreszcie, zgodnie z sugestią Clair, zdecydowaliśmy również, na ile to możliwe, podrzemać trochę ze zmianami na spanie mniej więcej co dwie godziny, dzięki czemu obserwacja mogła być trochę łatwiejsza. Czas jednak mijał, a my nadal nie byliśmy w stanie wypatrzeć nic niepokojącego, a przynajmniej tak się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało.  
- Do świtu zostało coś koło godziny... - oznajmiła Clair ziewając i budząc mnie na kolejną zmianę.  
- Zauważyłaś coś niepokojącego? - zapytałem, domyślając się, że skoro czasu mało, to dziewczyna już spać nie będzie.  
- Prawdopodobnie, ale może mnie zaskoczysz i też coś zasugerujesz? Czy dwie godziny temu nie kręcił się tu jakiś latający stworek? - zapytała trenerka z tajemniczą miną.  
- Owszem, chociaż „kręcił się" to nie do końca odpowiednie słowo. - odparłem. Nie zwróciłem od razu na to uwagi, zresztą przez całą noc obok wozu Manteufela przebiegło kilka Rattatów, przeleciały dwa Murkrowy i chyba Pidgeotto, ale poza tym...  
- Pelipper? - zapytała Clair, wskazując na biało-niebieskiego Poka z dużym żółtym dziobem, który właśnie nadleciał i wylądował na dachu wozu, jakby celem odpoczynku ,czy też chęci zbadania dziwnego pojazdu.  
- Właśnie. Zjawia się tu co jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Niby odpoczywa, czy ogląda wóz, ale działa zbyt regularnie, no i z pewnością to jeden i ten sam Pokemon - odparłem.  
- No to jest raczej oczywiste, gdyż większe ich ilości to się nad morzem, czy dużymi jeziorami spotyka, a tutaj takowych nie widać. - oznajmiła zadowolona Clair, zastanawiając się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
- Tak, teraz jesteśmy ukryci, stworek nas nie widzi, ale jak zaczniemy go śledzić, to może być gorzej. - pokiwałem głową, rozumiejąc nad czym trenerka się zastanawia.  
- Absol sam mógłby za nim podreptać, ale kto wie, czy wtedy psychik Man-coś-tama nas nie wyczai. - zastanawiała się cicho dziewczyna.  
- Pomyślmy... Skoro Pelipper z całą pewnością współpracuje z Manteufflem, to znaczy, że jest przekonany o bezpieczeństwie swego działania i tym, że nikt na niego nie zwraca uwagi. Skoro tak, to nawet jeśli w wozie Hypno siedzi i wszystko analizuje, to o nas nie ma pojęcia dzięki Absolowi, więc...  
I nim zdołałem sięgnąć po PokeBall, Alakazam rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi, sam pojawił się obok nas.  
"Komplikujecie niepotrzebnie." - oznajmił na powitanie, aby dodać po chwili z wredna miną - "Albo po prostu romantyczną nockę pod gwiazdami chcieliście sobie zrobić."  
- Ej Wąsacz, wstrzymaj się z prywatnymi uwagami. - pogroziła mu palcem trenerka.  
- Dasz radę wyśledzić, gdzie lata ten Pelipper? - zapytałem stworka, wskazując na Pokemona, który odleciał już z wozu Manteufela i po raz kolejny udał się w tym samym co kilkanaście razy wcześniej kierunku.  
"Hmm... Zakłócenia, jakie robi Absol w miarę mam opracowane, więc Psycho-Moce trochę działają, zresztą dlatego możemy się komunikować. W małym zasięgu analizę pewnie dałbym radę zrobić, z większym zasięgiem jest gorzej, ale myślę, że można to inaczej rozwiązać." - odparł Pokemon, a gdy chciałem zapytać, co ma na myśli, stworek zniknął używając Teleportacji.  
- Tajny agent normalnie - mruknęła Clair, kręcąc krytycznie głową i czekając z niecierpliwą miną na powrót Psycho-Pokemona. Na szczęście nie trwało to długo i już po kilku minutach Pok pojawił się równie niespodziewanie jak zniknął.  
"Misja wykonana. Jak chcecie, to od razu możemy udać się do miejsca, do którego ten stwór lata." - oznajmił Alakazam.  
- Na razie proponuję wrócić powoli na posterunek strażników. Świtać niedługo zacznie, więc Pelipper i tak za wiele kursów już nie zrobi, o ile obecny nie jest jego ostatnim. Podzielimy się zdobytymi informacjami i sprawdzimy co i jak. - odparłem, Clair zaś zapytała zaciekawiona:  
- Zdradzisz jak robiłeś analizę? Teleportowałeś się za nim czy co?  
"Teleportowałem owszem, ale nie do końca za nim. Po prostu..." – Pokemon wskazał łyżką w górę wrednie się uśmiechając.  
- Pojawiłeś się wysoko nad nami, teleportując co chwila utrzymałeś w powietrzu i jednocześnie śledziłeś Pelippera. - zrozumiałem ze zdziwieniem.  
"Dokładnie. Najlepsze rozwiązanie, nawet jak na wozie jest jakiś Psychik-Wykrywacz, to przecież nie będzie analizował przestrzeni powietrznej, bo i tak żadne zagrożenie tamtędy nie nadciągnie. Jakby ktoś nieproszony miał się zjawić, to zwyczajnie przyjdzie." - wyjaśnił z zadowoloną miną stworek.  
- Niezły pomyślunek. Dobra, to teraz cicho się wycofujemy i zobaczymy czy Młody ze strażnikiem też przyuważyli Latacza i sprawdzimy, dokąd to wycieczki sobie urządzał. - zdecydowała Clair.  
Faktycznie dłużej nie było sensu siedzieć między drzewami i krzakami, więc ostrożnie wycofaliśmy się i wróciliśmy na posterunek. Okazało się, że Max z Bernardem już tu są i teraz mężczyzna, gdy tylko weszliśmy do gabinetu, oznajmij z nadzieją w głosie:  
- Powiedzcie, że poza zauważeniem kursującego nie wiadomo gdzie Pelippera, macie coś więcej.  
- Mają, jak widzę Alakazam też miał coś do roboty. - odparł za nas Max, wskazując na towarzyszącego nam Pokemona.  
"I jako że cel wycieczek Pelippera jest niedaleko, to możemy od razu go zbadać." - wtrącił się Psycho-Pok. Nie trzeba nam było dwa razy powtarzać, gdyż chyba wszyscy byli ciekawi, co właściwie latający stworek wyrabiał. Wiele wskazywało na to, ze w swym pokaźnym dziobie transportował wodę z magicznego źródełka, pytanie jednak brzmiało, gdzie ono się znajdowało. Ruszyliśmy więc szybko poprowadzeni przez Alakazama, najpierw przez miejski rynek, później przez jedną z bocznych uliczek, dobrze nam już znaną i tak zawędrowaliśmy do studni, którą wczorajszego wieczora dokładnie przebadaliśmy.  
- Tutaj? - zapytała sceptycznie Clair.  
"Dokładnie tutaj. Oczywiście, co do metra nie jestem w stanie przeprowadzić analizy, jednak z całą pewnością to na ten plac Pelipper przylatywał i wygląda na to, że znikał pod ziemią, więc..." - Alakazam wskazał na studnię, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że Pokemon Manteufela do niej wlatywał.  
- Ale to bez sensu, przecież zbadaliśmy wodę z tej studni i na sto procent jest normalna. - zaczęła protestować Clair, ja jednak wyciągnąłem najpierw wiadro, które znajdowało się w studni i usunąłem łańcuch, na którym wisiało, aby nie przeszkadzał, a następnie wypuściłem Noctowla i poleciłem:  
- Wleć ostrożnie do środka i zobacz, czy nie ma tam czegoś dziwnego.  
Poke-Sowa najpierw uważnie pooglądała studnię, po czym wskoczyła do środka. Miejsca niestety za wiele tam nie było, około półtora metra średnicy, więc trzeba było bardzo uważać, aby nie zahaczyć skrzydłem o ścianę, gdyż mogło się to skończyć kąpielą w wodzie. Noctowl na szczęście radził sobie bardzo dobrze i wprawdzie trudno go było dostrzec, ale wkrótce usłyszeliśmy hukanie, informujące że coś znalazł.  
- Boczny tunel? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem, po czym sięgnąłem po latarkę i zacząłem świecić do wnętrza studni. Zobaczyłem w niej Noctowla mniej więcej na jednej trzeciej wysokości między wodą a powierzchnią, jednak wspomnianego tunelu widać nie było. Nie dziwiło to jednak, gdyż kamienne okręgi z których studnia była zbudowana może i były szczelnie ze sobą połączone, ale równe w żadnym wypadku. Jeden większy, drugi mniejszy i wyglądało na to, że właśnie pod jednym z nich, niemożliwy do zobaczenia z góry, znajdował się boczny tunel, do którego teraz Poke-Sowa ostrożnie wleciała.  
- Chyba mamy źródełko, - mruknęła z nadzieją w głosie Clair.  
- Za chwilę się przekonamy. – odparł Max, jednocześnie wyciągając z plecaka zeszyt z notatkami, a także kilka małych pustych buteleczek.  
- Chcesz, żeby Pierzak wyciągnął ci trochę wody do analizy. - zrozumiała szybo trenerka, gdy tymczasem Noctowl hukaniem dał znać, że wraca złożyć raport ze znaleziska. Po dłuższej chwili Pokemon wyleciał ostrożnie ze studni i zaczął wyjaśniać:  
- "Tunel. Niski i wąski, ale niedługi. Kończy się niewielka grotą. W niej ze skały wypływa woda do czegoś w rodzaju kamiennej misy. Próbowałem, jest dobra i jakby dodająca mi sił."  
- Bingo! - zakrzyknęła Clair, po czym zapytała - Widziałeś może jakieś malowidła na ścianach? Duża w ogóle jest ta grota?  
- "Nie widziałem, ciemno w środku przecież, więc i rozmiar groty trudny do ocenienia." - odparł stworek.  
- Hmm... Pasowałoby samej tam zleźć i zobaczyć co i jak. - mruknęła dziewczyna, oglądając długi łańcuch, na którym wiadro było spuszczane do studni.  
- Może dasz sobie na wstrzymanie. – stwierdziłem, wskazując na koniec bocznej uliczki, którą plac łączył z ulicą główną, prowadzącą na rynek. Przejeżdzał nią właśnie Manteuel, zapewne w celu rozłożenia swego straganu i kolejnego dnia handlu magiczną wodą.  
- Czyli idziemy pogadać z Man-coś-tamem? Mnie pasuje. - stwierdziła dziewczyna, ruszając w stronę rynku.  
Szybko umieściliśmy wiadro z powrotem w studni i udaliśmy się wraz z trenerką na rynek, gdzie Manteufel powoli wynosił stół i krzesło ze swego wozu.  
- Witamy i z przykrością oznajmiamy, że sekret waćpana już nie jest sekretem,. - powitała mężczyznę uśmiechnięta Clair.  
- Hm? O czym mówisz trenerko? - zapytał spokojnie Manteuffel, rozstawiając na stole buteleczki z wodą.  
- O miejscu, z którego pański Pelipper sprowadzą wodę, którą pan sprzedaje. - odparłem zamiast dziewczyny.  
- Oczywiście możesz się tego wypierać, dzięki temu będziemy mogli wszystkim rozpowiedzieć, jaki sekret kryje pobliska studnia, a co za tym idzie... - zaczęła radośnie Clair, ale przerwała zaskoczona, gdyż Manteufel z uśmiechem zaczął bić brawo.  
- Bardzo dobra robota trenerzy, możecie być z siebie dumni. - pochwalił nas mężczyzna, po czym usiadł na krześle i opierając się niedbale na stoliku zapytał - Co chcecie wiedzieć?  
- Eee... Wszystko? - Clair wyraźnie zmieszana, nie była pewna, jak zareagować na zachowanie mężczyzny, na szczęście Max wiedział i wydobywszy z plecaka swój zeszyt z notatkami zapytał:  
- Na ile się pan zna na chemii, medycynie i samym składzie magicznej wody?  
- Znam się bardzo dobrze, już chyba wspomniałem, że wiele badań przeprowadziłem, aby się upewnić, że działanie wody nie ma żadnych skutków ubocznych, a poza tym... Tak korzystałem z pierwszego opracowania, jakie Maria Cunitz przesłała do Ligi Pokemon i które zostało upublicznione dla wszystkich, którzy tylko zechcą się z nim zapoznać.  
No tak, same magiczne źródełka w odróżnieniu od działań "Targowicy", czy też istnienia Dark Poków, nigdy nie były traktowane jako tajemnica. Wiele osób ich szukało, a po znalezieniu zapisków alchemika z Pieskowej Skały niektórzy zaczęli badania na własną rękę. Maria Cunitz ze Świdnicy była właśnie jedną z takich osób i jak na razie doszła najdalej w swych analizach. Max też miał własne kopie wszelkich notatek, a podczas przerw w podróży, od czasu od czasu, zamiast treningu Poków, starał się coś samemu odkryć. Niestety wędrowny tryb życia za bardzo tego nie ułatwiał.  
- Doszedł pan do czegoś nowego? - zapytał młody trener.  
- To zależy. - odparł Manteufel, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać - Jak może wiesz, alchemik Szafraniec nie tylko starał się sztucznie wytworzyć wodę podobną do tej z magicznych źródełek, ale też pracował nad zwiększeniem jej mocy. Dlaczego? Cóż, prawdopodobnie woda którą sam posiadał, nie była tak mocna jakby chciał, albo już za jego czasów doszedł do wniosku, że traci ona swe lecznicze właściwości. Niestety z tutejszym źródełkiem sprawa ma się bardzo podobnie. Dopiero po doładowaniu go kilkoma mieszankami ziół leczących udawało się zyskać wystarczająco mocny efekt. Właściwie powiedziałbym raczej, że to nie tyle zioła zwiększyły moc magicznej wody, co raczej ona zwiększyła moc leczniczą ziół, chociaż docelowo to właśnie jako płynna substancja lek był podawany.  
- Hmm... Właściwie to by się zgadzało. Źródełko z Łysicy wyschło. Może straciło swoją moc i dlatego tak się stało. - zastanawiałem się na głos.  
- Tak, o Łysicy też słyszałem. Nawet tam byłem, krótko bo krotko, ale zbadałem sytuację i między innymi na tym opieram swoje teorie. Dlaczego zaś źródełka tracą moc? Myślę, że to przez ludzi. Widzicie, kiedyś byliśmy słabi, o wiele mniej zaawansowani technicznie, a teraz? Teraz radzimy sobie dobrze, żeby nie powiedzieć bardzo dobrze. Oczywiście nie mam niczego na poparcie tego co teraz powiem, zresztą dlatego jest to tylko teoria, myślę jednak, że magiczne źródełka stworzyli Stwórcy, gdy ludzie dopiero zaczynali swój żywot. Miały one na celu pomóc nam w rozwoju i radzić sobie w wielkich niebezpieczeństwach. Z czasem Stwórcy widząc, że poradziliśmy sobie i jest z nami coraz lepiej, postanowili odbierać moc źródełkom. W ten sposób za kilkanaście, może kilkadziesiąt lat, nawet jeśli są gdzieś jeszcze jakieś nie odkryte źródła, to w końcu znikną, tak jak to z Łysicy. - wyjaśnił szczegółowo Manteufel.  
- Czyli, tak właściwie, woda z tego źródełka bez ziół niewiele daje? - zapytał dla pewności strażnik.  
- Tego bym nie powiedział. Na małe zranienia pomoże, na lekkie przeziębienie zapewne też. Poza tym pozwala odzyskać siły, zresztą... - mężczyzna przerwał tłumaczenia i udał się do swego wozu. Szukał w nim czegoś przez chwilę, po czym wrócił z pokaźnym plikiem kartek, oznajmiając:  
- To cała moja analiza. Jak się na tym znasz, to możesz kontynuować moje badania, jak nie, to radziłbym sprowadzić tu kogoś doświadczonego. Wodę ze źródełka może wydobywać właściwie każdy zręczny latający Pokemon, byle miał do czego ją nabrać. Dla mnie robota tu się skończyła. - oznajmił z uśmiechem Manteuffel, wręczając swe notatki zaskoczonemu strażnikowi.  
- No cóż... Przyznam, że sam się na tym nie znam, ale jak przedzwonię do szefostwa, to na pewno kogoś sprowadzą i... Dziękuję. - odparł w końcu zmieszany Bernard.  
- Czyli wygraliśmy po raz kolejny. Zwija waćpan swój stragan i idzie kombinować gdzie indziej? - zapytała dla pewności Clair.  
- Kombinować? Przecież obiecałem wam, że z tym kończę. Teraz działałem jak najbardziej legalnie, a że zachowałem kilka rzeczy w tajemnicy... Cóż, wolno mi. - odparł Manteufel z uśmiechem i wyglądało na to, że faktycznie zamierza spakować swój dopiero co rozłożony dobytek i być może opuścić miasto, jednak jedna rzecz nadal nie dawała mi spokoju i w końcu zapytałem:  
- Ostatnie pytanie. Skoro, jak pan twierdzi, magiczna woda traci swe właściwości, to dlaczego... - zająknąłem się nie bardzo wiedząc jak wyjaśnić o co mi chodzi - Wiele miesięcy temu, niedługo po rozpoczęciu mej podróży, zostałem poważnie ranny i właściwe nie przeżyłbym, gdyby nie magiczna woda ze źródła z Kocka. Owe źródło zostało zawalone i wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek je zdołał znaleźć przez najbliższe kilka lat, jeśli w ogóle. Jednak woda z niego wyleczyła moje rany i jestem pewny, że nie zastosowano wtedy na niej żadnych wzmacniaczy, czy ziół. Dlaczego tak się stało? Czy źródło z Kocka było lepiej zachowane? Czy miało więcej mocy? Czy może... - nie dokończyłem ostatniego pytania, gdyż Manteufel pokiwał tylko głową i uśmiechając się odparł:  
- Tori, to przecież proste. Jesteś "Wybrańcem".  
- Skąd ty... - całkowicie zaskoczona Clair nie zdołała dokończyć pytania, zresztą i tak nie zyskałaby na nie odpowiedzi, bowiem Manteufel zajął się pakowaniem swego dobytku na wóz, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że więcej się od niego nie dowiemy.  
- Tak właściwie, jeśli to nie problem, może zostałby pan jeszcze trochę. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż kogoś wykwalifikowanego tu przyślą. Mógłby pan kontynuować badania nad magiczną wodą i w ogóle. - zaproponował nieśmiało strażnik.  
- Jeśli to nie problem, to zgoda. Dzięki temu będę miał zajęcie i może faktycznie wstrzymam się od... Jak to się mówi? "Kantowania ludzi"? - odparł mężczyzna mrugając do nas porozumiewawczo.  
I tak tajemnica magicznych źródełek została rozwiązana. Bardziej w teorii niż w praktyce, jednak miałem przeczucie, że Manteufel może mieć rację, co do faktu, czemu tak trudno je znaleźć i czemu wysychają. Wyglądało też na to, że przez jakiś czas zostanie on w mieście i będzie pomagał w analizach znalezionego źródełka, więc za prędko go znów nie spotkamy. My zaś, skorzystawszy z okazji, wypoczęliśmy na posterunku strażniczym, czy raczej odespaliśmy częściowo zarwaną nockę. Po obiedzie ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę do Poznania, nawet nie podejrzewając, że następna przygoda, jaka nas czeka, będzie jeszcze dziwniejsza od obecnej.


	166. Zangoose kontra Sevipery

ODCINEK 166: ZANGOOSE KONTRA SEVIPERY.

Wielkopolski Park Narodowy, teren chroniony, Pokemonów łapać nie można, chociaż nam i tak powiększanie drużyny nie było w głowach. Do finałów coraz bliżej, więc o wiele lepiej było skupić się na treningu i poprawie umiejętności Poków, którymi już się opiekowaliśmy. Wędrowaliśmy więc główną drogą, stworzoną specjalnie dla trenerów i turystów, aby nie niepokoili dzikich Pokemonów, które zamieszkiwały głębiej w lasach. Jednak nawet tu, od czasu do czasu, można było dostrzec Poke-Ptaki wśród drzew, czy ruch zarośli z lewej czy prawej strony drogi. Mijaliśmy też większe lub mniejsze polany i właśnie zbliżaliśmy się do kolejnej, o czym poinformował nadlatujący Noctowl.  
- Skoro tak, to możemy zrobić sobie krótką przerwę, bo idziemy już spory kawał czasu. - zaproponował Max, a drepczący obok niego Bellossom pokiwał głową entuzjastycznie.  
- Ja tam mogę wędrować dalej, ale jak wam kondycja siada, to przerwą też nie pogardzę. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair, jednak dalsze pohukiwania Noctowla powiadomiły nas, że owa polana wcale pusta nie jest.  
- Hę? Ja dobrze rozumiem tego Pierzaka? Poki się na niej leją? - zapytała zdziwiona trenerka.  
- Dokładnie i faktycznie jakby się wsłuchać, to... - nie dokończyłem zdania, bowiem teraz zaczęliśmy nasłuchiwać i faktycznie poza liśćmi szeleszczącymi od wiatru i odległymi ćwierknięciami Poke-Ptaków, dało się też słyszeć pomruki i syknięcia całkiem niedaleko.  
- Trzeba zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Tylko cicho i ostrożnie - szepnął Max.  
- Fakt, w Parku Narodowym jesteśmy, więc Poków się tu nie łapie. Może ktoś to nielegalnie robi. - zrozumiałem o co młodemu trenerowi chodzi.  
Ruszyliśmy więc powoli drogą, Absol z nosem przy ziemi zaczął węszyć intensywnie, Noctowl poinformował, że wprawdzie nie dostrzegł innych ludzi, ale może się ukrywają. Jednak, gdy byliśmy już blisko walczących, a spomiędzy drzew dostrzec można było polanę, czarno-biały stworek poinformował, że zapachu ludzkiego nie wyczuwa.  
- Dobra, trzeba zobaczyć o co chodzi. - to mówiąc Clair odważnie przyspieszyła i już po chwili wkroczyła na sporą polanę przez środek której biegła wydeptana droga, którą wędrowaliśmy.  
- A to co? - zapytałem nieco zaskoczony, bowiem z lewej strony, tuż obok drzew, walczyły ze sobą dwa Pokemony. Jeden był wysoki, dwunożny, o białym futrze i czerwonym zygzaku na brzuchu, zaś drugi okazał się czarnym wężem z żółtymi plamami, ostrym czerwonym ogonem i pokaźnymi kłami wystającymi z paszczy.  
- To Zangoose... I Seviper. - rozpoznał stworki równie jak ja zdziwiony Max.  
- No i się leją ze sobą, a chyba nie powinny. - zaczęła się zastanawiać Clair, obserwując walkę.  
Pokemony nawet nie zauważyły naszego nadejścia, tak były zajęte starciem. Seviper zaatakował właśnie z zamiarem ugryzienia przeciwnika, jednak stwór okazał się szybszy i unikając ataku uderzył mocno Poke-Węża, powalając go na trawę. Następnie przydeptał głowę stworka do ziemi i zaczął mocno uderzać w jego ciało pazurami.  
- Hej, może dajcie sobie na wstrzymanie! Czemu się bijecie? - zapytałem głośno.  
Zangoose spojrzał na mnie lekceważąco, uderzył po raz ostatni przeciwnika, po którym było widać, że ma dość walki, po czym warcząc dumnie odszedł w las.  
- No cóż Toriś, tym razem cię zignorowano. - mruknęła Clair, obserwując leżącego Sevipera.  
- Lepiej sprawdźmy, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy. - odparł Max, szukając w plecaku odpowiednich mikstur leczących. Ja natomiast zacząłem powoli podchodzić do pokonanego stworka. Nie chciałem go wystraszyć, zresztą gdyby mnie ugryzł, to mielibyśmy poważny problem, gdyż Sevipery swymi kłami mogą wprowadzić w organizm przeciwnika silną truciznę.  
- Hej spokojnie, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy, ani nie zamierzamy łapać, Chcemy tylko pomóc. - zacząłem cicho mówić do Pokemona, jednak niespodziewanie z krzaków wyskoczył drugi, o wiele większy Seviper i zagrodził mi drogę sycząc groźnie.  
- To nie my go tak urządziliśmy. - powiedziała szybko Clair, zaś Max trzymał w ręku buteleczkę z leczącą mikstura, nie będąc pewnym, czy może podejść do poranionego stworka, czy też nie.  
- Twój towarzysz został ranny w walce z Zangoosem, a my jesteśmy trenerami i chcemy pomóc. - starałem się wyjaśnić, jednak większy Seviper syknął krótko coś, co można było przetłumaczyć jako:  
- "Obejdzie się."  
Następnie syknął coś do rannego Poka, ten odpowiedział równie krótkim syknięciem i po chwili oba Poke-Węże zniknęły wśród zarośli.  
- Taaa... Cała przyjemność i tak dalej... Co to właściwie było? - zapytała zaniepokojona Clair.  
- Nie jestem pewny... Chyba dobrze będzie poszukać jakiegoś Strażnika Pokemon i dowiedzieć o co chodzi. - odarłem zmieszany.  
- No wiecie, Pokemony czasem walczą o terytorium. Pamiętacie przygodę z Noctowlem? - zaczął się zastanawiać Max, wskazując na Poke-Sowę, obserwującą wszystko z pobliskiego drzewa.  
- No tak, był szefem lasów, potem zjawił się Fearow i chciał przejąć jego stanowisko, ale to była raczej walka szefów, a tu widzieliśmy zwykłe Poki. - odparła niepewnie Clair.  
- Ale jak mamy walkę między dwoma stadami Pokemonów, to i możliwe, że każdy z ich przedstawicieli jak widzi konkurenta, to chce go przegonić. Tak tu mogło być. - starał się wyjaśnić młody trener.  
- Hmm... Ej Toriś, a Pokowe czary-mary coś dały? - zapytała trenerka.  
- Niewiele. - odparłem - Właściwie nawet w pełni ze Splotu nie skorzystałem, chciałem tylko uspokoić tego rannego Sevipera i jedyne co wiem, to że czuł wolę walki i zarazem wstyd po porażce. Nas się nie bał i chyba sądził, że powinniśmy dać mu spokój, bo to nie nasza sprawa.  
- Czyli trzeba szukać strażnika, może faktycznie coś będzie wiedział. - stwierdził Max.  
W miejscu takim jak Park Narodowy trudno było szukać typowego posterunku, jakie trafiały się w miastach. Zamiast tego tutejsi strażnicy mieszkali najczęściej w niewielkich drewnianych domkach, których kilka ulokowanych było na terenie całego parku. Oczywiście nie wszystkie były zamieszkałe, ale istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że idąc główną drogą niedługo na jeden z nich się natkniemy. Zwłaszcza, że do granicy parku nie było daleko, a skoro jeden taki domek znajdował się u wejścia na jego teren, to i logiczne, że u wyjścia będzie drugi.

Nasze założenia okazały się słuszne i już pół godziny później dotarliśmy pod drewniany piętrowy budynek, obok którego znajdowała się spora tablica z mapą parku, informacją, że się do niego wkracza, lub tak jak my się go opuszcza. Poza tym było tu kilak drzewek owocowych, wśród których krążył trzydziestoletni mężczyzna w zielnym, tradycyjnym dla strażników uniformie, a towarzyszyły mu dwa małe czworonożne Nidorany, niebieski samiec i różowa samiczka.  
- Dzień dobry, sprawę mamy! - zawołała Clair, gdy tylko dostrzegła mężczyznę.  
- O witam trenerów, jak chcecie zezwolenie na łapanie Pokemonów, to jak wszystkim odpowiadam: nie, nie można. - usłyszeliśmy na powitanie od strażnika, który zainteresowany nie tyle nami, co towarzyszącymi nam Pokemonami, podszedł szybko się przywitać.  
- No nie, wiemy, że w parku Pokemonów się nie łapie, nam chodzi o coś innego. - zacząłem wyjaśnienia.  
- Poki się wam w parku leja. - wtrąciła szybko trenerka.  
- To znaczy? - mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego, ale chyba domyślał się o co nam chodzi.  
- Niedaleko natknęliśmy się na Zangoosa i Sevipera, jak walczyły ze sobą. Zangoose wygrał i odszedł, chcieliśmy pomóc pokonanemu Seviperowi, ale zjawił się drugi i oba Poki odeszły w las. Zastanawiamy się czy to normalne, czy może macie jakieś kłopoty. - wytłumaczył szczegółowo Max, a strażnik kiwając głową odparł:  
- Tak, wiem o czym mówicie i jeśli chcecie pomóc, to zapraszam do mojej rezydencji, gdyż to dłuższa historia. - mówiąc "rezydencja" strażnik wskazał na drewniany domek, a podchodząc do drzwi otworzył je i gestem zaprosił nas do środka.  
- No to czas zasięgnąć informacji. - mruknęła cicho Clair wchodząc.  
Wnętrze nie różniło się zbytnio od kilku innych tego typu domków, jakie mieliśmy okazję odwiedzić. Parter to właściwe był jeden duży pokój, w którym poza stołem i krzesłami znajdowało się kilka worków suchej karmy dla Pokemonów, stos narzędzi ogrodniczych, kilka pudełek wyłożonych sianem, dwie drewniane skrzynki, w których oprócz siana znajdowały się stare poduszki i zapewne służyły małym Nidoranom za legowiska, a także cała sterta różnych innych miej lub bardziej przydatnych sprzętów. Z boku dostrzec można było niewielkie drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się zapewne schody prowadzące na piętro i część mieszkalną, zaś w drugim końcu pomieszczenia zakratowaną wnękę, która w razie potrzeby miała spełniać rolę tymczasowego aresztu.  
Zajęliśmy miejsca na krzesłach, strażnik zasiadł za stołem, Absol rozsiadł się obok trenerki, zaś Bellossom po szybkim zapoznaniu z Nidoranami zaczął się z nimi ganiać po całym pomieszczeniu. Nawet Noctowl zainteresowany tłumaczeniami, zamiast zwyczajowej drzemki znalazł sobie miejsce na otwartym oknie i czekał.  
- Jestem Tori, to Clair, Max, no i nasze Pokemony. - dokonałem jeszcze szybkiej prezentacji drużyny.  
- Ja zaś zwę się Adam... No więc, chcecie wiedzieć czemu Poki walczą ze sobą? Hmm... Najlepiej zacząć wyjaśnienia od początku. - odparł bez zbędnych wstępów strażnik - Jakiś czas temu kilka Seviperów przybyło do naszego parku. Czy zostały przegonione ze swoich terytoriów, czy też ich główne stado było zbyt liczne i trzeba było części z nich migrować, tego nie wiem. Pokemony zamierzały osiedlić się w tych lasach, Park Narodowy zapewniałby spokój przed trenerami, a że terenu dużo, to i miały zapewne nadzieję, że nikomu nie będą przeszkadzać. Niestety były w błędzie.  
- Zangoosy. - stwierdziła krótko Clair kiwając głową.  
- Otóż to. Jednak musicie wiedzieć, że Zangoosy mają powód dla złego traktowania Sevipeów. Oczywiście nie pochwalam go, jednak pamiętać należy, że stado Zangoosów było wcześniej nieformalnym przywódcą Parku Narodowego. Inne Pokemony miały do nich szacunek i może jakoś szczególnie jedne drugim nie rządziły, jednak wiadomo było, kto ma władzę. Sevipery niestety o tym nie wiedziały i tak postanowiono je przegonić. Tym samym można powiedzieć, że wybuchła wojna między Zangoosami a Seviperami. Jej efekt jest różny, raz wygra jedna strona, raz druga. Najczęściej toczą walki jeden na jeden, czego zresztą byliście świadkami. W wyjątkowych przypadkach walczą po dwa Poki. Nie słyszałem jak dotąd, aby cale stado stanęło naprzeciw drugiego, ale może to i lepiej, mniej szkód i wystraszonych Pokemonów postronnych. - zakończył tłumaczenia strażnik.  
- A to nie próbowali się dogadać, tylko od razu z zębami i pazurami na siebie? - zapytała zdziwiona Clair.  
- Wiesz, Sevipery są raczej niecierpliwe i z natury agresywne, z Zangoosami jest podobnie, ot nerwowe charaktery i tak oba gatunki wychodzą z założenia: "Najpierw tłuczemy, a potem rozmawiamy." - wyjaśnił Max, na koniec mrugając porozumiewawczo do dziewczyny.  
- Dokładnie. Starałem się oczywiście zasięgnąć języka, spróbować pogodzić zwaśnione Pokemony, ale niestety nic nie zdziałałem. Zresztą one cenią siłę, a moje Nido... - strażnik wskazał na dwa małe Poki - Oczywiście są na tyle silne, aby biegać po parku i informować mnie co się dzieje, stąd zresztą mam informacje, ale w poważnej walce z silnym przeciwnikiem, już tak dobrze sobie nie radzą.  
- Czyli pora na nas. Wpadniemy z wizyta do szefa jednej bandy, potem drugiej i kulturalnie wytłumaczymy, że bójki między Pokami zbyt fajne nie są. - zdecydowała Clair.  
- Taaa... "Najpierw tłuczemy, a potem rozmawiamy." - westchnąłem kiwając głową - Jestem pewny, że ty to się z nimi dogadasz bez problemu.  
Clair z obrażoną miną pogroziła mi palcem, zaś strażnik uśmiechając się odparł:  
- Wiecie, to jeszcze nie wszystko, co się w parku dzieje. Tak naprawdę Zangoosy i Seviepery to dwie strony konfliktu, ale jest jeszcze ktoś trzeci.  
- Trzecie stado Poków walczące z nimi? - zapytałem, gdyż mężczyzna przerwał z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
- Nie sądzę, aby to było stado. Może zacznę od tego, że siedząc tu przez większość czasu za wiele wieści ze świata do mnie nie dociera, ale zdarzy się dwa, czy trzy razy w miesiącu do Poznania wybrać, zdać raport, zrobić porządniejsze zakupy i tak im bardziej was obserwuję, tym bardziej jestem pewny...  
- Tak, jesteśmy sławni. - mruknąłem cicho, rozumiejąc już o co chodzi.  
- No jasne, ale skoro strażnik oznajmia to w ten sposób, to chyba zaraz usłyszymy coś fajnego. - ożywiła się Clair,.  
- Czy "fajnego" to nie wiem, jednak jak na razie nie informowałem o tym szefostwa. Brak namacalnych dowodów, no i wypadałoby najpierw rozwiązać problem zwalczających się stad, chociaż gdyby nie one, to bym się o tym stworze nie dowiedział.  
- Eeee... Stworze? - zapytała nieufnie trenerka.  
- Sam go nie widziałem, ale jeśli wierzyć temu, co Nidorany zasłyszały od dzikich Poków, w parku mieszka duży latający Pokemon, któremu walki między Zangoosami i Sevieprami tez się nie podobają. Od czasu do czasu przerywa ich pojedynki, ponoć zjawia się też w legowiskach obu stad i chce rozmawiać o pokoju między nimi, ale nic nie może zdziałać. Właściwe wygląda to tak, jakby to on był prawdziwym szefem parku, jednak zamiast siłowych rozwiązań woli te bardziej pokojowe.  
- Duży latający Pokemon? I nie wie pan, co to za gatunek? - zapytał Max.  
- Ano nie wiem. Nie spotkałem go, jak już mówiłem, poza tym park jest duży i trudno mieć wszystko na oku. No zgoda, mój kolega pomieszkuje na drugim końcu parku, zresztą zapewne mijaliście jego domek, gdy do niego wkraczaliście, ale nawet we dwójkę nie jesteśmy w stanie wszystkiego dokładnie popilnować. - wyjaśnił Adam.  
- Czyli po raz kolejny okazuje się, że... - zaczęła złośliwie Clair, jednak szybko jej przerwałem oznajmiając:  
- Skoro tak, to teraz nasza kolej do działania, Trochę się na tropieniu znamy i nawet jeśli nie natrafimy na tego dziwnego stwora, to może uda się pogadać z przywódcami zwalczających się stad i może zdołamy przekonać ich do rozejmu.  
- Jeśli myślicie, że uda wam się z nimi dogadać, to proszę bardzo, droga wolna. Wiem, że różne dziwne rzeczy wyrabialiście, więc może faktycznie tym razem też wam się uda. - odparł strażnik kiwając głową. Następnie wyciągnął z jednego z pudeł kilka kartek, wyglądających jak jakieś formularze i wypełniając je szybko, wręczył nam mówiąc:  
- Zezwolenia na wędrowanie po całym terenie parku, tak na wszelki wypadek, jakbyście kogoś spotkali. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że łapanie Poków jest zakazane, podobnie jak walka z nimi i ogólnie opuszczanie głównej drogi wiąże się z zachowaniem ostrożności i nie niepokojeniem dzikich mieszkańców parku.  
- Wiemy o tym i dziękujemy. - odparł Max, odbierając pisma i chowając do plecaka.  
- Czyli co? Tyle? Możemy ruszać, czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć? - Clair podekscytowana informacjami o tajemniczym Pokemonie, najchętniej od razu ruszyłaby w lasy.  
- Tak, właściwe to wszystko, mam nadzieję, że wam się uda. Normalnie powinienem wam towarzyszyć, ale mam zaufanie do waszych umiejętności i wierzę, że nie trzeba was pilnować. - odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem.  
- Dziękujemy bardzo i ruszamy na poszukiwania. - oznajmiła Clair szybko wstając i udając się do wyjścia.  
- Tak, lepiej się nie ociągajmy. - stwierdził Max, ruszając śladem dziewczyny.  
Bellossom pożegnał się z Nidoranami, Noctowl sfrunął z okna, zaś Absol pobiegłszy za trenerką od razu zaczął węszyć w nadziei na natrafienie na jakiś dziwny zapach.  
Początkowo wędrowaliśmy główną drogą, aż do miejsca, w którym natknęliśmy się na walczące Pokemony. Stad zaś zamierzaliśmy wkroczyć w lasy, mniej więcej w tym kierunku, w którym oddaliły się Sevipery.  
- Dobra, mamy jakiś plan, czy po prostu idziemy i staramy się uważać na wszystko co dziwne i niepokojące? - zapytała Clair, gdy tymczasem Absol okrążył kilkakrotnie miejsce walki, starając podjąć trop Pokemonów.  
- No wiesz, na tropieniu trochę się znam, więc może faktycznie jakieś ślady dziwnego Poka znajdziemy. - odparł Max.  
Ja zaś zastanawiałem się chwilę, czy Czytanie Umysłu Alakazama mogłoby się przydać w takiej sytuacji. Pamiętając jednak o ograniczeniach owej techniki doszedłem do wniosku, że Pokemonów w lasach jest z pewnością zbyt dużo, żeby dało się wyodrębnić jednego konkretnego. Zwłaszcza, że nie wiadomo było do końca jakiego stwora szukać.  
- No to ustalone, Absol tropi, Noctowl obserwuje z powietrza, zaś Bellossom stara się zwracać uwagę na wszystko, co podejrzane. – podsumował po chwili sytuację Max.  
- My też zwracamy uwagę na wszystko, co podejrzane, a także dziwne, nienaturalne, nietypowe, nie... - zaczęła wyliczankę Clair, którą przerwałem wkraczając w las i oznajmiając:  
- Jasne, wiemy. Pospiesz się lepiej, bo tajemniczy Pokemon może nie chcieć czekać.  
I tak ruszyliśmy w las. Początkowo wędrowanie między drzewami nie było trudne, ale im dalej, tym więcej krzaków, splątanych pędów i kolczastych roślin.  
- Proponuję poszukać jakąś ścieżkę wydeptaną przez Poki, bo inaczej padniemy tu nim coś znajdziemy. – stwierdziłem, po raz kolejny starając zachować równowagę.  
Na szczęście z tym nie było problemu i Noctowl szybko zaprowadził nas na szlak, którym wędrowały Pokemony. Nie była to może zbyt szeroka i wygodna ścieżka, ale pozwalała w miarę sprawnie się przemieszczać i tak po jakimś czasie natrafiliśmy na niewielką polankę, gdzie można było na chwilę przystanąć i odpocząć.  
- Absol nadal nic nie wywęszył. - oznajmiła Clair, gdy teraz Pok przerwał obwąchiwanie trawy i krzaków i przysiadł obok trenerki.  
- Noctowl też nic niezwykłego nie widział. Kilka Pokemonów wystraszyliśmy, ale to typowi dzicy lokatorzy. – odparłem, a widząc, że Max kręci się w rogu polany uważnie oglądając ziemię zapytałem:  
- Coś znalazłeś?  
- Prawdopodobnie, tyle że jest to nieco dziwne. - odparł chłopak.  
Zainteresowani podeszliśmy do miejsca, które badał trener i po chwili faktycznie udało się nam dostrzec ślad kilku okrągłych łap odciśnięty w trawie i częściowo w ziemi pod nią.  
- Trop Pokemona. Fajnie. - ożywiła się Clair, zaś Absol słysząc to podbiegł i zaczął węszyć.  
- Tak, to jest trop, ale latającego Pokemona. - sprostował młody trener.  
- Hę? Przecież Poke-Ptaki zostawiają zupełnie inne ślady. - sprzeciwiła się dziewczyna, uważniej obserwując odciski.  
Absol tymczasem powęszył chwilę wokół tropów, ale ostatecznie pokręcił przecząco głową, dając do zrozumienia, że nie potrafi określić, w którą stronę należy się udać.  
- Zauważcie, że to jedyne miejsce, w którym ślady są. Trawa się jeszcze nie podniosła, więc jest to w miarę świeży trop. Odcisk jest głęboki, więc Pokemon, który go zostawił musi być duży i najpewniej czworonożny. Gdyby nadszedł z lasu widać by było, że się przez krzaki przedziera, gdyż od ścieżki jest zbyt daleko, no i nie ma śladów. - Max tłumaczył wskazując jednocześnie na trawę. Faktycznie ścieżka dzikich Poków biegła kilkanaście metrów od dziwnych śladów i z całą pewnością stwór, który je zostawił nią nie nadszedł. Nie zjawił się też od strony lasu, gdyż pobliskie drzewa i krzaki były nienaruszone. Obserwując to dostrzegłem jeszcze jedną rzecz.  
- Te gałęzie... - wskazałem palcem na kilka gałęzi drzew, rosnących na granicy polany, tuż obok tropów. Były jakby ułamane, ale po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się jasne było, że po prostu jakiś Pokemon część z nich zjadł, chcąc się posilić.  
-Właśnie. - kiwając głową Max zaczął wyliczać spostrzeżenia - Duży stwor, czworonożny, zapewne z długą szyją i ogonem, gdyż jak widać zjedzone przez niego gałęzie są wysoko. Poza tym, skoro trop jest tylko tutaj, to Pok musiał tu przylecieć, bo innej drogi nie widać. No i muszę przyznać, że nie mam pojęcia, jaki to może być Pokemon.  
- Ciekawe... - Clair zamyśliła się na chwilę, po czym przypomniała - Ej Toriś, a to twoje elektroniczne nie ma czasem czytnika tropów?  
- W sumie racja, skoro nic nam się nie kojarzy... - to mówiąc sięgnąłem po PokeEncyklopedię i nakierowałem jej czujnik na trawę i znajdujące się w niej ślady tajemniczego stwora. Następnie trzeba było chwilę odczekać na zeskanowanie podłoża, a gdy zostało ono zakończone, z niemałym zdumieniem odczytałem wyświetloną informację:  
- "W bazie danych brak Pokemona odpowiadającego badanym śladom. Prosimy o ponowne skanowanie, a w razie dalszej niemożliwości identyfikacji, o skontaktowanie się z Ligą Pokemon i poinformowanie o znalezisku. Dziękujemy za współpracę."  
- Nareszcie! - zakrzyknęła radośnie trenerka, po czym z fanatycznymi błyskami w oczach, zaczęła uważnie obserwować okolicę. Początkowo chciałem skrytykować jej zachowanie, jednak okazało się, że tym razem tryb „pakowania się w kłopoty" okazał się przydatny, gdyż sekundę później dziewczyna szybko poleciła:  
- Uwaga, Absol Rozcinanie.  
Stworek początkowo nie wiedział o co chodzi, jednak gdy tylko zobaczył dużego Zangoosa, wyskakującego spośród drzew tuż obok dziewczyny, ruszył do ataku uderzając mocno łapami uzbrojonymi w ostre pazury i blokując atak szponów Pokemona.  
- Właściwie was też szukamy. - stwierdził Max, gdy atakujący stwór warknął gniewnie. Dodatkowo obok niego zjawił się drugi i również ruszył do ataku, tyle że na młodego trenera.  
-Hej, może się jakoś dogadamy. - zacząłem spokojnie, jednak automatyczne tłumaczenie z PokeEncyklopedii jasno dało do zrozumienia, że za wielkich szans na to nie ma.  
- "Wynocha. To nasz teren." - przeczytałem wzdychając, gdy tymczasem Absol z pierwszym Zangoosem zaczęli regularną bitkę, atakując się pazurami i nawzajem blokując ciosy. Drugi z przeciwników zatrzymany przez Bellossoma, czy raczej jego Bombę Szlamową, która wybuchła na jego brzuchu, stał przez chwilę warcząc groźnie, po czym również ruszył do ataku.  
- Teoretycznie walczyć z nimi nie można, praktycznie same zaczęły, a że my dodatkowo potrafimy właściwie interpretować przepisy, no to... - Clair z wrednym uśmiechem przedstawiła swój punkt widzenia na sytuację i trudno było się z nią nie zgodzić, na wszelki wypadek przypomniałem jednak:  
- Nie szalejcie za bardzo. - po czym odsunąłem na bezpieczną odległość, stając obok drzewa, na krórym rozsiadł się Noctowl i obserwował zarówno pojedynek, jak i okoliczny teren, aby w razie czego ostrzec przed kolejnym atakiem.  
- Mimo wszystko walczyć nie powinniśmy, więc proponuję pokazać, że nasze Poki są silne, to może Zangoosy same odpuszczą. - zaproponował Max.  
- Niech ci będzie Młody, Absol, wiesz co robić. - poinstruowała Pokemona trenerka.  
Bellossom skupiał się obecnie na unikaniu ciosów łap Zangoosa i wyczekawszy na odpowiedni moment niespodziewanie zabłysł, oślepiając przeciwnika. Stwór warknął wściekle i zaczął atakować na oślep, jednak teraz był łatwym celem dla roślinnego stworka i kilku wystrzelonych przez niego Bomb Szlamowych. Absol tymczasem również przeszedł z ataku do obrony, czy raczej uników, tyle że w jego przypadku chodziło o zwiększenie siły ataków i zastosowanie Tańca Miecza. Gdy kilkanaście sekund później biało-czarny stworek był gotów, warknął wojowniczo i po kolejnym uniku szybko uderzył Zangoosa tnąc tors przeciwnika i sprawiając, że Pok musiał cofnąć się kilka kroków. Jego towarzysz odzyskał wprawdzie zdolność widzenia, ale seria Bomb Szlamowych i dodatkowo spowodowane nimi zatrucie skutecznie odebrały mu ducha walki.  
- To co, przejdziemy do bardziej cywilizowanej formy rozmowy? - zapytała spokojnie Clair, lecz w odpowiedzi usłyszeliśmy ostrzegawcze hukanie Noctowla.  
- Ktoś się zbliża, czy raczej nadlatuje. - oznajmiłem i teraz nie tylko my i nasze Poki, ale też nasi przeciwnicy spojrzeli w górę, a po chwili znad drzew faktycznie nadleciał duży stwor, a zauważywszy nas, wylądował szybko między walczącymi Pokemonami.  
- To jest... - zaczęła zachwycona trenerka, przerywając po chwili i pytając - Co to jest?  
Pokemon miał ponad dwa metry wzrostu, cztery nogi, długi ogon i równie długą szyję. W większości miał brązowy kolor, poza zieloną głową i czterema dużymi skrzydłami, które wyglądały jak spore liście. Byłem pewny, że nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem.  
- To jest roślinny Pokemon. - odparł zaskoczony Max - Latający roślinny Pokemon.  
- A przypadkiem latające roślinki, to nie Hoppip i jego ewolucje? - zapytała niepewnie trenerka.  
- Tak, to jedyne znane połączenie tych typów... - potwierdził młody trener.  
- Aż do teraz. - szepnęła przejęta Clair mówiąc na głos to, o czym wszyscy myśleliśmy - Zrobiliśmy to. Natrafiliśmy na nowego, nieznanego Pokemona.  
Stwór tymczasem obserwował dłuższą chwilę bardziej nasze Pokemony niż nas. Zangoosy widząc co się dzieje skorzystały z okazji i szybko wycofały się do lasu, ja zaś uznawszy, że wypada w końcu coś zrobić, zacząłem spokojnie:  
- Witaj, jesteśmy trenerami, którzy przybyli tu zainteresowani kłopotami z walczącymi stadami Pokemonów. Chcieliśmy...  
Głośny ryk stwora przerwał moją przemowę. Po niej Pokemon machnął swymi liścio-skrzydłami parokrotnie, uderzając we mnie mocnymi podmuchami wiatru i omal nie powalając na ziemię, a następnie wystrzelił z nich niewielkie liściowate pociski.  
- Toriś! - krzyknęła zaniepokojona Clair. Na szczęście Bellossom i Absol nadal były na posterunku i teraz biało-czarny stworek sparował dwa z Ostrym Liści uderzeniami pazurów, zaś następne dwa zablokował własnym ciałem. Niestety nie rozwiązywało to problemu, bowiem wyglądało na to, że tajemniczy stwór nie jest przyjaźnie nastawiony i właśnie szykuje się do kolejnego ataku...


	167. Tropius - nieznany Pokemon

ODCINEK 167: TROPIUS - NIEZNANY POKEMON.

- Noctowl wstrzymaj się. - poleciłem szybko, widząc że Poke-Sowa zamierza zaatakować Powietrznym Ciosem nacierającego na mnie dużego Pokemona.  
Bellossom również uskoczył w bok i teraz rozpędzony stwór znów zatrzymał się na ostrych szponach Absola.  
- Spowalniajcie go przez chwilę. – poprosiłem, jednocześnie starając się połączyć Splotem z Pokemonem.  
- Toriś, nie kombinuj za bardzo. - ostrzegła mnie jeszcze Clair, po czym wydała polecenia - Rozcinanie, od czasu do czasu Gryzienie. Jest duży, więc w zwarciu nie powinien być zbyt szybki.  
Roślinny stwór ryknął gniewnie i zamachnął się ogonem, z zamiarem przewrócenia natrętnego stworka, jednak Absol bez trudu przeskoczył nad nim, a lądując, wbił pazury w bok przeciwnika i drapnął mocno.  
- Słuchaj, jesteśmy trenerami, którzy chcą pomóc rozwiązać problem walczących w tym parku Pokemonów. - spróbowałem ponownie wyjaśnić o co chodzi i czemu znaleźliśmy się niemal w środku lasu, z dala od głównego szlaku, jaki prowadził przez Park Narodowy. Niestety reakcją Pokemona był jedynie groźny ryk i ponowienie ataku, tym razem za pomocą Ostrych Liści.  
- Według niego nie powinniśmy tu być i stanowimy zagorzenie. - na ile mogłem, starałem się odczytać intencje Pokemona.  
- Bierze nas chyba za kłusowników. - wtrącił Max i zaczął szukać w plecaku dokumentów, jakie wręczył nam strażnik, abyśmy mogli legalnie wędrować przez lasy.  
- Ej, bez przesady, my jesteśmy ci dobrzy, co to leją złych, a nie... Ochrona. - ostatnie słowo trenerka wypowiedziała widząc, że jej podopieczny mimo starań, nie nadąża z unikaniem wszystkich liściastych pocisków, jakie przeciwnik szybko strzelał w jego kierunku.  
- Nie sądzisz, że gdybyśmy byli kłusownikami, to zaatakowalibyśmy wszystkimi Pokemonami, jakie widzisz i chcieli cię złapać? - zapytałem spokojnie tajemniczego stwora.  
Max tymczasem wydobył odpowiednie dokumenty i chciał podejść do naszego przeciwnika, ale Clair kręcąc głową z politowaniem powstrzymała go:  
- Młody, żeś wymyślił. Jak strażnik mówił, że tego stworka nie widział, to zdziwię się bardzo jak nasz nowy Pokemon uzna te papierki za cokolwiek warte.  
- W sumie... - drapiąc się po głowie mody trener nie był pewny co dalej robić. Na szczęście moje słowa sprawiły, że stwór wstrzymał się z kolejnym atakiem i uważnie obserwował Absola, który natychmiast również przestał kontratakować.  
- No właśnie. Nie atakujemy, bronimy się, zaś Zangoosy też pierwsze nas zaatakowały i nawet nie chciały słuchać, co mamy do powiedzenia. - wyjaśniałem.  
Zauważyłem też, że białe stwory skorzystały z okazji i zapewne jeszcze przed walką z nowym Pokiem ulotniły się i zniknęły w lesie.  
- Przybywamy w pokoju,. - wtrąciła dodatkowo Clair, przyjaźnie się uśmiechając.  
Pokemon przyglądał się uważnie nam, naszym stworkom, wreszcie ryknął pytająco, wskazując na drzewa otaczające polanę, na której się znajdowaliśmy.  
- Hmm... Może być kłopot, PokeEncyklopedia raczej go nie przetłumaczy. - westchnąłem sprawdzając urządzenie i zyskując potwierdzenie mych obaw.  
Duży czworonożny stwór, na którego się natknęliśmy, miał długą szyję, ogon i dwie pary skrzydeł, wyglądających jak ogromne liście, z których pomocą potrafił latać. Max stwierdził, że to latający roślinny Pok, zaś PokeEncyklopedia nie potrafiła zidentyfikować jego gatunku, a co za tym idzie, również jego języka nie była w stanie tłumaczyć.  
- On chyba pyta, czy wiemy dokąd idziemy. - zasugerował niepewnie Max, a w odpowiedzi stwór pokiwał głową.  
- Hę? Ej Młody, skąd wiesz? - zapytała równie jak ja zaskoczona Clair.  
- Najprościej mówiąc, skoro jest roślinny, to jego mruknięcia i powarkiwania są podobne do wielu innych roślinnych, Venusaura przede wszystkim. Oczywiście nie jest to ten sam język, jednak mniej więcej rozumiem, o co może temu Pokemonowi chodzić. - wyjaśnił trener.  
- Fajnie, no to robisz za tłumacza. – ucieszyła się dziewczyna, po czym zwracając do Pokemona oznajmiła - Witaj, jestem Clair, to jest Max, specjalista od roślinnych Poków, oraz Tori, przyszły Wielki Mistrz Pokemon. Wędrujemy po kraju i staramy pomóc wszędzie tam, gdzie nasza pomoc jest konieczna.  
Stwór pokiwał głową, po czym zamruczał coś, co również brzmiało jak powitanie.  
- Powiedział, że nazywa się Tro... Tropius? - Max niepewnie spojrzał na Pokemona, a ten pokiwał głową, na potwierdzenie.  
- Tropius, tak? Miło poznać i cieszymy się, że zdecydowałeś się jednak z nami pogadać. - to mówiąc trenerka wyglądała, jakby chciała podejść do stwora i go pogłaskać, ale nie była do końca pewna, czy może.  
- Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty właśnie chcesz się nowego Poka dorobić? - szepnąłem cicho do dziewczyny, która w odpowiedzi posłała mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
- Ekhm... - Max tymczasem postanowił przejść do konkretów, gdyż zaczął wyjaśniać - Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że zawędrowaliśmy na polanę, gdzie walczyły ze sobą Zangoose z Seviperem. Wygrał ten pierwszy i odszedł, a jak chcieliśmy pomóc drugiemu, to zjawił się jego towarzysz i razem odeszli w las. Postanowiliśmy więc odwiedzić Strażnika Pokemon, mężczyznę opiekującego się tą częścią lasu, w celu dowiedzenia się, o co chodzi i tak poznaliśmy szczegóły sporu, jaki tu panuje.  
Tropius pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym warknięciami i mruknięciami zaczął przedstawiać swój punkt widzenia sytuacji.  
- Zangoosy były tu wcześniej... Sevipery przyszły później... Zaczęła się walka... Pokemon chciał je pogodzić... Nie dał rady... - tłumaczył nieco chaotycznie Max.  
- No tak, ponoć jedni i drudzy to nerwowe i wojownicze uparciuchy. - pokiwałem głową, pamiętając słowa strażnika.  
- Tropius jedynie chce spokoju, porządku i bezpieczeństwa w lesie, jednak sam nie daje sobie rady... Cóż, wygląda na to, że trzeba mu pomóc. - stwierdził Max.  
- To chyba jasne, po to tu przyszliśmy. Tylko nie jestem pewna, czy damy radę, jego nie słuchają, nas też raczej lekceważą... Jakieś pomysły? - zapytała Clair.  
- Zarówno Zangoosy jak i Sevipery to Poki stadne, tak? - gdy Tropius pokiwał głową wyjaśniłem co mi do głowy przyszło - Trzeba spotkać się z przywódcami jednego i drugiego stada i z nimi pogadać. Oczywiście nie mówię, że od razu przekonamy ich do zawarcia pokoju, ale może trenerów posłuchają, a jak nie, to można przyprowadzić też strażnika.  
- Zawsze to jakiś początek, tylko... - Max chciał zadać pytanie Pokemonowi, lecz stwór domyślił się o co może chodzić i odparł kilkoma mruknięciami.  
- W porządku, Tropius wie, gdzie są legowiska tak jednych jak i drugich, więc będzie pełnił rolę naszego przewodnika. - wyjaśnił młody trener.  
Roślinny Pok mruknął na potwierdzenie, po czym wzbił się w powietrze machając szybko i mocno swymi liściastymi skrzydłami.  
- Czyli... On górą, a my lasem i staramy go nie zgubić? - zapytała nie do końca przekonana Clair.  
- Raczej nie ma innego wyjścia. - odarłem, gdyż Pokemon zaczął powoli się oddalać i spoglądać na nas ponaglająco.  
I tak znów wkroczyliśmy w gęsty las. Na szczęście w dalszym ciągu mogliśmy korzystać ze ścieżki wydeptanej przez dzikie Pokemony, jednak po kilku minutach trzeba było przejść na węższy szlak, prawdopodobnie wytworzony jedynie przez wędrujące Zangoosy. Dawaliśmy sobie jednak radę, mijając niskie krzaki, pędy i ciernie, zaś węszący od czasu do czasu Absol, wkrótce dawał znak pomrukami, że chyba faktyczne zbliżamy się do celu.  
- Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie atakujemy. Jak oni zaczną, to obrona i powolne wycofanie. - przypomniałem na wszelki wypadek.  
- Spokojnie, mam wrażenie, że Tropius uprzedzi Zangoosy o naszym przybyciu. - odparł Max.  
Gdy po kilku minutach wkroczyliśmy na sporą polanę, okazało się, że chłopak faktycznie miał rację. Roślinny stwór już na nas czekał i cichymi pomrukami starał uspokoić warczącego gniewnie Zangoosa.  
- Witajcie. - zacząłem spokojnie, jednak stwór wyglądający na przywódcę stada ryknął wściekle i być może rzuciłby się do ataku, gdyby nie Tropius, który szybko stanął przed nim i mruknął ostrzegawczo.  
- Walczyć nie chcemy, jej przyczyną też nie chcemy być. Chcieliśmy pogadać. - powiedziałem spokojnie z PokeEncyklopedią w dłoni, aby bez problemu móc tłumaczyć słowa szefa stada.  
- "Prosił was ktoś? Nie jesteście tu mile widziani." - warczał gniewnie duży Zangoose, a jego towarzysze mruczeli popierając go.  
- To nie będzie łatwe. - westchnęła cicho Clair, Tropius tymczasem spoglądał to na mnie, to na szefa stada.  
- Seviperów też nie chcecie. Dlaczego? Przecież lasy są duże i bez kłopotów moglibyście wydzielić dla siebie oddzielne tereny do zamieszkania. - odparłem spokojnie.  
- "Dzielić się z przybłędami? Żartujesz sobie?" - warknął kpiąco Zangoose.  
- O ile wiem, prawa własności na cały las nie posiadacie. Oprócz was jest tu wiele innych Pokemonów, więc dlaczego tylko Seviperom robicie problemy? - zapytałem niezrażony tonem Pokemona.  
- "Już mówiłem, bo to przybłędy. Ja jestem dowódcą tych lasów i to mnie należy się słuchać. Gdyby zjawiły się tu prosząc o możliwość zamieszkania, to może... Może wydałbym zgodę. One jednak przyszły i zaczęły zachowywać się jak u siebie, nie pytając o nic, więc trzeba je przegonić." - wyjaśnił warknięciami przywódca.  
- A możesz mi powiedzieć skąd miały wiedzieć, że to ty tu dowodzisz i to ciebie trzeba prosić o pozwolenie na mieszkanie w lesie? - zapytałem spokojnie, jednocześnie posyłając Clair ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, bowiem na zasłyszane rewelacje trenerka już miała odpowiedzieć jakąś złośliwą uwagą, która w obecnej sytuacji nie byłaby zbyt pomocna.  
- "To ich problem, powinny to wiedzieć. Nie wchodzi się do obcego lasu bez sprawdzenia, kto w nim dowodzi." - odparł stwór.  
- Hmm... A czy gdyby teraz uznały waszą wyższość i wasze dowództwo, to pozwolilibyście im zostać? - zapytał tym razem Max.  
- "Teraz? Po tym jak z nami walczyły?" - Zangoose zamyślił się dłuższą chwilę, a w końcu kiwając głową kontynuował - "Zgoda, jeśli je do tego przekonacie. Wątpię jednak by wam się udało, to bezczelne stwory, uważające się za nie wiadomo kogo."  
- Trafił swój na swego. - szepnęła cicho Clair, na szczęście Pokemon jej nie usłyszał.  
- W takim razie zgoda, idziemy porozmawiać z Seviperami i mam nadzieję, że wrócimy tu przekazać ich odpowiedź. - odparłem spokojnie, po czym spojrzałem pytająco na Tropiusa. Pokemon nie odzywał się przez całą naszą rozmowę, teraz pokiwał głową na znak, że jak na razie pasuje mu nasze rozwiązanie, po czym wzbił się w powietrze, z zamiarem pokazania drogi do legowiska Seviperów.  
- W drogę, oby się udało. - oznajmiłem krótko, kłaniając się też dowódcy Zangoosów i już po chwili znów wędrowaliśmy przez las.  
- Skoro jedni i drudzy są dumnymi wojownikami, co to wiedzą czego chcą, to nie jestem pewna, czy taka umowa coś da. - Clair wypowiedziała na głos obawy, jakie wszyscy mieliśmy.  
- Może nie będzie tak źle. Właściwie szef Zangoosów trochę racji ma, w każdym lesie jest coś w rodzaju hierarchii, w której najsilniejsze, lub najliczniejsze stado dowodzi, a reszta się mu mniej lub bardziej podporządkowuje. - odparł Max.  
- No czasem też wystarczy silny Pokemon do szefowania. – dodałem, pamiętając o kilku naszych przygodach, w których to właśnie jeden silny Pokemon był problemem.  
Wędrowanie lasem po ścieżkach Pokemonów szło nam coraz lepiej, chociaż trasa, którą używały Sevipery była o wiele mniej dostrzegalna od tej Zangoosów, a chwilami miało się wrażenie, że w ogóle jej nie ma. Szliśmy też już dość długo, co było zrozumiałe. Przecież legowiska walczących ze sobą Pokemonów nie mogły być zbyt blisko siebie.  
- Chyba się zbliżamy. - zauważył Max, wskazując na widocznego nad drzewami Tropiusa, który przygotowywał się do lądowania.  
- Taaa... Oby tym razem poszło lepiej. - odparłem.  
Tym razem legowisko Pokemonów nie było na polanie, a na kilku powalonych drzewach, wśród których węże zbudowały sobie nory i schronienie. Niestety, tak jak u Zangoosów, tu również powitał nas agresywnie nastawiony stwór. Jedyna różnica była taka, że tam było warczenie, a tu syczenie.  
- "Po co tu przyszliście? Wynocha!" - odczytałem tłumaczenie z ekranu PokeEncyklopedii wzdychając.  
- Znowu się zaczyna... - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- Przyszliśmy, bo chcemy zakończyć spór między wami a stadem Zangoosów. - odparłem spokojnie.  
- "To idźcie z nimi pogadać. One zaczęły." - usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
- No właśnie. Widzicie, Zangoosy są nieformalnymi przywódcami tych lasów, więc gdy zechcieliście się tu osiedlić nie informując ich o tym, to się zdenerwowały i postanowiły zareagować. - starałem wyjaśnić to, czego dowiedzieliśmy się od szefa stada białych stworów.  
- "I co z tego? Zasadziły ten las, czy co? Drzewa są tak samo nasze jak i ich, więc z czego robią problem?" - odparł szyderczo przywódca Seviperów.  
- Jasne, ale skoro wpraszacie się niejako do ich domu, to chyba nie byłoby zbyt wielkim problemem wyjaśnić skąd przybywacie i dlaczego. - starałem się spokojnie wytłumaczyć Poke-Wężom problem.  
- "Dlaczego? Dlatego że nasze stado stało się zbyt duże. Jedzenia zaczynało brakować i tak trzeba było szukać miejsca gdzie indziej. Oddzieliliśmy się od niego i stworzyli my własne, mniejsze. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że tutaj znajdziemy trochę spokoju i własny kawałek terenu, a tymczasem..." - Pokemon syknął pogardliwie na koniec zdania.  
- No tak, wracać za bardzo nie mają do czego, więc chciały tu zostać. Kłopotliwa sytuacja. - westchnął Max  
- No ale hej, trzeba coś zrobić. Przecież nie będą się prać ze sobą cały czas, prawda? - zapytała Clair, zaś w odpowiedzi Noctowl zahukał ostrzegawczo. Tropius również zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, gdyż warknął krotko, stając przed szefem Seviperów i uniemożliwiając zaatakowanie go przez szefa Zangoosów, który właśnie wraz z resztą stada pojawił się między drzewami.  
- "Więc tak się chcecie dogadać? Zdrajcy!" - syknął wściekle dowódca Seviperów i już chciał rzucić się do ataku, gdy na mój znak Noctowl, pikując szybko z gałęzi drzewa na której siedział, powalił go na ziemię. Absol tymczasem zaatakował Zangoosa i szybkimi ciosami łap zablokował ataki jego pazurów. Tropius warknął ostrzegawczo, machając kilkakrotnie liścio-skrzydłami i dając do zrozumienia, że jak będzie trzeba, to również włączy się do walki, ja zaś powiedziałem głośno:  
- Spokój! Jedni i drudzy! Jak chcecie się bić, to z nami i naszymi Pokemonami! Ostrzegam jednak, że nie będzie to łatwe. - po tych słowach wypuściłem Charizarda, zaś Alakazam sam wyteleportował się z PokeBalla. Max rozumiejąc o co chodzi wypuścił Venusaura i Shiftry, zaś Clair Blastoisa i Aggrona.  
- No więc? Kontynuujecie, czy jednak pogadamy jak inteligentne istoty, którymi jak myślę wszyscy jesteśmy? - zapytałem spokojne, lecz stanowczo.  
Szefowie obu stad patrzyli na siebie gniewnie. Zaatakować się nie mogli, gdyż Tropius skutecznie ich do siebie odgradzał. W końcu odpuścili, zaś przywódca Seviperów zasyczał szyderczo:  
- "Do dziś nie wiedzieli gdzie mieszkamy. Musieliście ich tu przyprowadzić? Głupie ludzie."  
- Zaraz, zaraz... Czyli szefuńcio Zangoosów wcale nie chciał dogadania się z wężykami, tylko znalezienia ich kryjówki, dobrze rozumiem? - zapytała Clair z groźnym błyskiem w oczach.  
- Tak, tak, wykiwali nas, ale tym razem ładnie cię proszę, nie rób awantury. - zareagowałem szybko wiedząc, że to z pewnością nie rozwiąże problemu.  
- "Głupie ludzie, ha dobrze powiedziane. A teraz, po raz ostatni, wynosicie się czy nie?!" - szef Zangoosów najpierw pochwalił swego przeciwnika, a następnie zapytał groźnie, pokazując też ostre pazury.  
- Czy nie mówiłem chwilę temu, że spokój ma być? - zapytałem, zaś Charizard warknął gniewnie i nawet wypuścił niewielki płomyk ognia, który na szczęście zgasł, nim opadł całkiem na ziemię.  
"Misja dyplomatyczna. Całkiem nieźle ci idzie." - zauważył z szyderczym uśmiechem Alakazam, od niechcenia kręcąc łyżkami.  
- Hej Toriś, a może jednak spacyfikujemy ich tradycyjnie, co? No wiesz, albo tu i teraz obiecują, że zaczną współpracować, albo dostają lanie. Wiem, że park i w ogóle i tylko dlatego szefów sobie nie będę łapać, ale... - zaczęła entuzjastycznie Clair, wskazując na dowódców obu stad, którzy wprawdzie starali się zachowywać spokojne, ale przychodziło im to z coraz większym trudem. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że w razie ewentualnej walki z naszą drużyną, za wielkich szans nie mają.  
- Daj spokój, na pewno można to inaczej rozwiązać. – odparłem, zastanawiając się nad sposobem wybrnięcia z kłopotliwej sytuacji. Na szczęście wyręczył mnie w tym Max, przyglądający się dotąd obu stadom, oraz Tropiusowi i teraz radośnie oznajmiając:  
- Pomysł Clair nie jest taki zły, tylko nieco go zmodyfikuje. - a gdy spojrzeliśmy na niego zaskoczeni, wyjaśnił - Szef Zangoosów uważa się za dowódcę tych lasów, szef Seviperów uważa się za jego konkurenta, zgoda, ale przecież mamy jeszcze trzeciego Pokemona, który też ma tu coś do powiedzenia, tyle że jemu jedynie cisza i spokój wystarcza do szczęścia. - to mówiąc chłopak wskazał na zaskoczonego, ale i zaciekawionego Tropiusa.  
- Chwila Młody, chcesz powiedzieć, że nasz nieznany Pokemon miałby... - Clair z niedowierzaniem wskazała najpierw na roślinnego stwora, a potem na szefów obu stad.  
- Dokładnie tak. Powiedzcie, jedni i drudzy, co zrobicie, jak ten tutaj Tropius pokona w walce waszego dowódcę? - zapytał z uśmiechem młody trener.  
Pokemony popatrzyły po sobie niepewnie i zaczęły cicho mruczeć i syczeć między sobą. Szefowie obu stad nie wyglądali na do końca przekonanych, właściwie to samo można było powiedzieć o Tropiusie, który w końcu wymruczał coś nieśmiało.  
- Wiesz, to akurat nie będzie problemem. Jeśli pozwolą nam na krótką naradę, to myślę, że bez problemu dowiem się jakich ataków możesz używać, oraz jak efektownie wykorzystać je w walce.  
- Ej Młody, o tłumaczeniu zapomniałeś. - mruknęła zrzędliwie Clair, ja natomiast rozejrzawszy się po terenie ewentualnego pojedynku doszedłem do wniosku, że tym razem może być nieco kłopotliwe, gdyż sporo drzew utrudniało wytyczenie zwykłego placu boju. Z drugiej strony walka miała się odbyć między dzikimi Pokami, niemal bez trenerów, więc może to nawet lepiej.  
- "Zgoda, jak pokonam tego olbrzyma, to raz na zawsze się odczepi i nie będzie przeszkadzał." - wymruczał zadowolony Zangoose.  
- "Ty? Ty dostaniesz zasłużony łomot, to ja dam sobie z nim radę." - odparł szyderczo sycząc Seviper.  
- To może, żeby czas zaoszczędzić, zawalczycie razem? - zapytał niespodziewanie Max, oglądając już uważnie Tropiusa, jego skrzydła i łapy i ustalając, co Pokemon potrafi - Jak wygracie, to możecie się dalej tłuc między sobą, a ten tutaj nie będzie wam przeszkadzał. Jednak jeśli przegracie...  
- "Razem? Ja z nim?" - szef Zangoosów wyglądał na całkowicie zaskoczonego propozycją, podobnie jak jego konkurent. Clair też przez chwilę miała zdziwioną minę, ale szybko zrozumiała, tak jak ja, o co trenerowi tak naprawdę chodziło.  
- "Boisz się, że nie dasz rady utrzymać mojego tempa? - zasyczał szyderczo Seviper.  
- "To raczej ty się boisz, że po jednym ataku olbrzyma padniesz, a ja będę dalej atakował." - odwarknął Zangoose.  
- Czyli co, zaczynamy? - zapytał spokojnie Max, stojąc obok gotowego do wali Tropiusa. Szefowie stad skinęli tylko głowami, zaś reszta Pokemonów szybko wycofała się na bezpieczną odległość. Ja, Clair i nasi podopieczni uczyniliśmy podobnie i teraz jeszcze tylko dla formalności oznajmiłem:  
- Możecie zaczynać.  
Gdy tylko skończyłem mówić Zangoose zaatakował z lewej, z zamiarem poranienia przeciwnika pazurami, Seviper z prawej z zamiarem ugryzienia, jednak Max był gotów.  
- Ostre Liście. - powiedział spokojnie, zaś Pokemon wystrzelił w przeciwników zielone pociski. Biały stwór machnięciami łap odbił dwa z nich, następnych dwóch uniknął, zaś Poke-Wąż zwinnie wijąc się po ziemi uniknął wszystkich i wyskoczył do ataku.  
- Wir Powietrza i Ochrona. - wydał następne komendy trener. Seviper zaatakował szybciej, jednak nie zdołał ugryźć Tropiusa, gdyż machnięcia jego skrzydeł wytworzyły falę wiatru, która odepchnęła stwora na kilka metrów. Dwie sekundy później zaatakował Zangoose, jednak pierwsze ciosy jego pazurów zatrzymały się na zielonej aurze, która całkowicie zablokowała atak.  
- Stąpanie. – spokój, z jakim Max wydawał polecenia, wyraźnie denerwował jego przeciwników. Biały Pok zaskoczony tym, że jego atak nie odniósł skutku, oberwał kopnięciem Tropiusa i omal nie upadł na ziemię. Zdążył jednak podeprzeć się łapa, drugą zaś machnął wściekle w stronę nogi przeciwnika, który znów zamierzał go kopnąć.  
- Nie przerywaj. - polecił Max, uważnie obserwując, jak Seviper dochodzi do siebie i z wściekłym sykiem znów atakuje.  
Roślinny stwór pozwolił się trafić pazurom Zangoosa dokańczając własny atak i faktycznie przewracając przeciwnika. Następnie kopnął go jeszcze dwa razy, gdyż musiał skupić uwagę na atakującym go Poke-Wężu.  
- Magiczne Liście. - po usłyszanej komendzie Tropius wystrzelił kilka kolorowych liści, które początkowo minęły wijącego się po trawie Sevipera, jednak gdy stwór wyskoczył z ponownym zamiarem ataku, pociski niespodziewanie skręciły w powietrzu i zaatakowały Poka od tyłu.  
- "Za tobą!" - warknął ostrzegawczo Zangoose, starając się podnieść, lecz kopniaki Tropiusa skutecznie mu to utrudniały. Niestety ostrzeżenie przyszło zbyt późno, czy raczej Seviper wolał sprawdzić, o co chodzi i odwróciwszy głowę oberwał pierwszym z Magicznych Liści. Zamroczyło go to na tyle, że następne pociski również dosięgły celu, a gdy dodatkowo Tropiu, korzystając z okazji, również Poke-Węża potraktował kopniakiem i docisnął do ziemi, stało się jasne, że jest po walce.  
- Poddajecie się? - zapytał spokojnie Max, gdyż poranione Pokemony nadal walczyły, jednak trudno im było wydostać się z zasięgu szybkich kopniaków Tropiusa.  
- Amatorzy. Jakby zaatakowali razem, to bez trudu by go pokonali. - stwierdziła Clair, kręcąc krytycznie głową.  
- Na koniec chyba to do nich dotarło, w końcu jeden ostrzegł drugiego, a że nie ufali sobie i Seviper chciał najpierw sprawdzić co i jak, a potem ewentualnie usłuchać... - odparłem wzdychając.  
Przywódcy stad tymczasem cicho oznajmili kapitulacje i powoli pozbierali się z ziemi, gdy Tropius przestał atakować.  
- No właśnie szanowni panowie. Jakbyście pomyśleli i zaatakowali razem, to bez problemu byście wygrali. Początek był nawet niezły, jeden z lewej, drugi z prawej, ale synchronizacji brakło, a potem... No potem każdy działał samodzielnie, więc bez kłopotu można było kontrolować sytuację. - zaczął podsumowanie pojedynku Max.  
- "Daruj sobie." - warknął Zangoose przerywając chłopakowi.  
- Mimo wszystko teraz musicie zacząć współpracować, czy tego chcecie, czy nie. - powiedziałem wskazując na Tropiusa - Ten Pokemon pokonał was obu bez większych kłopotów, pokazując tym samym, że jest o wiele lepszy i o wiele bardziej nadaje się może nie na przywódcę waszych stad, ale z pewnością na szefa całego lasu.  
Roślinny stwor kiwając głową zaczął coś mruczeć w swoim języku. Szefowie syczeniem i mruczeniem spierali się z nim chwilę, ale w końcu pokiwali głowami na zgodę.  
- I już. Podzielą się terytorium i może nie zaczną współpracować, ale postarają nie wchodzić sobie w drogę. - skrótowo przedstawiłem wynik tłumaczenia rozmowy Poków z PokeEncyklopedii. Wprawdzie tłumaczenia języka Tropiusa nie miałem, ale zdania wypowiedziane przez Zangoosa i Sevipera wystarczały, aby domyślić się, o co stworkom chodziło.  
- Teraz wypadałoby odwiedzić Strażnika Pokemon i powiedzieć, że kłopot rozwiązany. - stwierdził Max, a gdy Tropius zamruczał pytająco, odparł zaskoczony - No jeśli chcesz... Ale nie obiecuję, że będę mógł. Widzisz, jesteś rzadkim stworkiem i w ogóle...  
- Ej, chyba nie chcecie mi powiedzieć, że Młody właśnie zrobił to, co myślę, że zrobił? - wyszeptała poirytowana Clair.  
- No wiesz, roślinny Pokemon, z której strony by nie patrzeć. - odparłem cicho, jednocześnie kładąc dłoń uspokajająco na ramieniu trenerki.  
Wyruszyliśmy więc w drogę powrotną. Tym razem wyjątkowo Tropius wędrował z nami, tak jak szef Zangoosów, którego stado zdecydowało wrócić do swojego legowiska, oraz szef Seviperów, którego towarzysze zostali u siebie. Nasze Pokemony zostały zawrócone i teraz tylko Absol obok Clair, Noctowl lecący przed nami i Bellossom drepczący obok Tropiusa i z zaciekawieniem oglądający stwora, towarzyszyły nam w drodze powrotnej. Niedługo później zawędrowaliśmy pod znany nam już drewniany domek, przed którym oczekiwał na nas Adam i z niemałym zdumieniem obserwował Tropiusa.  
- Tak, to jest ten tajemniczy stwór. - wyjaśnił Max.  
- Pierwszy raz widzę takiego Pokemona. - odparł zdziwiony mężczyzna, kłaniając się z szacunkiem roślinnemu Pokowi.  
Zangoose i Seviper mruknęły znacząco, aby zwrócić na nich uwagę.  
- A tak, to są szefowie obu zwalczających się stad, którzy właśnie zawarli coś w rodzaju rozejmu. – powiedziałem wskazując na nich.  
Następnie wyjaśniliśmy jak udało nam się doprowadzić do zgody między Pokemonami, a zadowolony Adam ponownie skłonił się Tropiusowi oznajmiając:  
- Dziękuję ci za twoją pomoc w doprowadzeniu do zgody.  
Stwór odpowiedział pomrukami, strażnik niestety nie bardzo wiedział o co mu chodzi, więc z pomocą musiał przyjść Max:  
- Tak, ten mężczyzna jest wybranym przez ludzi opiekunem tej części lasu i z pewnością będzie miał na oku obydwa stada, gdy ciebie zabraknie. - odparł chłopak.  
- Nienawidzę mieć racji. - wymruczała cicho Clair.  
- A to on się gdzieś wybiera? - zapytał zaciekawiony Adam, ale po jego minie widać było, że domyśla się o co może chodzić.  
- Chciałby. Widzi pan, Tropius, gdyż tak się ten Pokemon nazywa, po naszej wspólnej walce z Seviperem i Zangoosem uznał, że jestem dobrym trenerem i towarzyszem. Jeśli to możliwe, chciałby mi towarzyszyć i nauczyć się jak lepiej wykorzystywać swoje możliwości bojowe. - wyjaśnił młody trener.  
- Tak też myślałem. Tylko, jak sam wiesz, jest to nowy i nieznany nam Pokemon, co trochę utrudnia sprawę. - odparł z zamyśloną miną Adam.  
- Oho, strażnicy i ich super przepisy. - szepnęła sarkastycznie Clair, zapewne uznając, że skoro na decyzję Poka wpływu nie ma, to przynajmniej odreaguje po swojemu.  
- Pamiętajmy jednak, że Max jest przyszłym Liderem roślinnych Pokemonów, a Tropius jakby nie patrzeć jest roślinny. - wtrąciłem się do rozmowy.  
- Tak, tak, no i on sam chce towarzyszyć chłopakowi... - Adam zamyślił się dłuższą chwilę, po czym zdecydował – Zgoda. Domyślam się, że Max zna się na swym fachu i podczas wędrówki będzie prowadził wstępne badania i analizy Tropiusa. Do finałów dużo czasu nie zostało, więc spokojnie przez ten czas Pokemon może zostać pod jego opieką. Potem zresztą też, bo gdzie będzie lepiej nowemu roślinnemu stworkowi, jak nie na stadionie, w którym inne roślinne stworki trenują? Pamiętajmy jednak, że to nowy gatunek, a co za tym idzie troszkę papierkowej roboty z tym trzeba zrobić. Teraz wędrujecie do Poznania?  
- Taki jest plan, jak dobrze pójdzie, to pojutrze dotrzemy na miejsce. - odparłem.  
- Świetnie. To akurat dość czasu, aby formalności załatwić. Przedzwonię na tamtejszy posterunek, wyjaśnię co i jak, myślę, że chłopaki będą was kojarzyć, więc nie będzie problemów. No i szefostwo też trzeba poinformować o sytuacji, ale tu jestem spokojny, Pan Poniatowski nie będzie robił problemów, że ważne decyzje podejmuję za niego, gdy dowie się, że to o waszą trójkę chodzi. Tylko pamiętajcie, żeby zaraz po przybyciu do miasta zgłosić się do nich po odpowiednie dokumenty, zezwalające na trenowanie i badanie nowego Pokemona. No i mam nadzieję, że na finały Max przedstawi nam całkiem pokaźną dokumentację, którą będzie można wprowadzić do corocznego okołofinałowego uaktualnienia danych PokeEncyklopedii. - mówiąc ostatnie słowa strażnik mrugnął porozumiewawczo do młodego trenera.  
- Zrobię co w mojej mocy. - odparł uśmiechnięty chłopak, Tropius zaś zamruczał z zadowoleniem.  
Tym sposobem dokonaliśmy kolejnego niezwykłego odkrycia w naszej podróży i tym razem był to nowy gatunek Pokemona. Na szczęście Clair szybko przeszła złość i irytacja na fakt, że to ostatecznie z Maxem Tropius zdecydował się zostać, chociaż oczywiście w zamian wymusiła na trenerze zafundowanie jej porządnego obiadu, jak dotrzemy do Poznania. Trasy zaś nie zostało już wiele i wkrótce będę miał możliwość stoczyć pojedynek z Poke-Duchami o przedostatnią odznakę do mojej kolekcji.


	168. Dzień Ułana

ODCINEK 168: DZIEŃ UŁANA.

- No i jesteśmy. Poznań, duże miasto, dużo ludzi, zakładam, że stadion to w rynku jest i bez problemu będzie można zobaczyć, jak Torii zdobywa przedostatnią odznakę do kolekcji. - stwierdziła radośnie Clair, gdy wędrując jedną z głównych ulic miasta, faktycznie zbliżaliśmy się do jego centrum.  
- Wcześniej wypada chyba Strażników Pokemon odwiedzić. – przypomniałem, wskazując na Maxa.  
- Ano tak, Młody i jego nowa super-nieznana-nikomu roślinka. - westchnęła trenerka, ale tym razem na szczęście powstrzymała się od dalszych uwag.  
- Ja to się zastanawiam, czy posterunek to czynny będzie, bo albo mi się wdaje, albo w mieście impreza jest. - stwierdził chłopak, wskazując na duży poznański rynek, na który właśnie wkraczaliśmy i na którym było naprawdę sporo ludzi. Wiele stoisk z pamiątkami, część terenu wydzielona na coś jakby arenę do pojedynków, gdzieś z boku dostrzegliśmy też prawdopodobnie trasę do wyścigów, a co kawałek dojrzeć można było kogoś ubranego w dość staromodny strój, przypominający nieco mundur wojskowego sprzed stu, albo i więcej lat.  
- Fiuuu... No to się nam trafiło. - aż gwizdnęła z podziwu Clair widząc to wszystko.  
- Tak i mam dziwne wrażenie, że z dzisiejszej walki i o odznakę za wiele nie wyjdzie. - pokiwałem głową podejrzewając, że ze względu na święto, stadion jest zamknięty, bo i tak mało kto by się tam dziś zjawił.  
- No dobra, ale strażników wypada odwiedzić. Jak będą się obijać, bo impreza, to będę miała kolejny powód do wykazania ich zerowej przydatności. - postanowiła z wrednym uśmiechem dziewczyna, rozglądając po budynkach otaczających poznański rynek, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby na posterunek wyglądać, niestety zbyt łatwe to nie było. Właściwie poza pokaźnym ratuszem, jedynym rzucającym się w oczy obiektem była kilkupiętrowa wieża z godłem Ligi Pokemon, powiewającym na czubku masztu. Na szczęście mieliśmy do pomocy Noctowla, który właśnie oblatywał teren w poszukiwaniu co ważniejszych dla nas budynków.  
- Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł, co to za impreza? - zapytałem po dłuższej chwili.  
- Prawdopodobnie Dzień Ułana, sądząc po ubiorach niektórych osób. - zgadywał Max, jednocześnie starając się nie spuszczać oka z Bellossoma, który zainteresowany tak wielkim tłumem i atrakcjami, najchętniej obiegłby cały rynek i to wielokrotnie. Absol też wyglądał na zainteresowanego, ale okazywał to bardziej powściągliwie, jedynie co chwila pociągając nosem i wyłapując różne zapachy.  
- Ułana? Chwila, a to nie było wojsko sprzed bardzo wielu lat? - zapytała zainteresowana Clair.  
- Owszem, za czasów Gwardii Pokemon spełniali funkcje podobne do obecnych strażników. - zaczął wyjaśniać trener - Dopiero jakieś sto lat temu zaczęło się przekształcanie ich oddziałów w znane nam do dziś posterunki strażnicze, no i samych Strażników Pokemon. Poznań zaś był jednym z bardziej znanych miast, w którym stacjonowali ułani, no i wielu znanych historycznych wojskowych z tego miasta pochodzi. W dowód uznania, a także jako atrakcja turystyczna, co roku obchodzi się święto zwane Dniem Ułana w Poznaniu i jak widać mieliśmy szczęście na nie trafić.  
- Czy szczęście to się okaże. Wraca Noctowl. – odparłem, gdy Poke-Sowa nadleciawszy usiada na pobliskiej latarni i szybko hukając zdawała relację.  
- Posterunek strażników na lewo i w rogu... Jak widać tłum w rynku, ale coś ciekawego dla nas się znajdzie... Stadion chyba zamknięty, bo jakaś kartka na drzwiach wisi... Serio? - po moim ostatnim pytaniu Noctowl kiwając głową zahukał potwierdzająco.  
- Dobrze rozumiem, tamta wieżyczka to stadion jest? - zapytała Clair, równie zaskoczona jak ja.  
- A to nie wiedzieliście? - Max uśmiechając się dał nam jasno do zrozumienia, że jako jedyny od razu odgadł przeznaczenie dziwnej budowli, a gdy teraz potraktowaliśmy go krytycznymi spojrzeniami, szybko wyjaśnił - Jak wiadomo typem obowiązującym w Poznaniu są Poke-Duchy i tak już na początku formowania się obecnie znanego systemu odznak uznano, że zabawie będzie jak stadion będzie przypominał coś w rodzaju nawiedzonej wieży i tak wygląda to jak wygląda. Przez lata przywykło się do tego, zaś obecna Liderka uważa pomysł takiej budowli za więcej niż udany.  
- No to fajnie, znowu oryginalny styl. - stwierdziła Clair, po czym zapytała - Czyli co teraz, na posterunek?  
W odpowiedzi pokiwaliśmy tylko głowami i prowadzeni przez Noctowla ruszyliśmy we wskazanym przez Poka kierunku. Wprawdzie, gdy byliśmy już blisko i widzieliśmy gdzie zmierzamy, to faktycznie nad wejściem można było dostrzec zarówno tablicę informującą, że to posterunek, jak i niewielkie godło Ligi Pokemon, wymalowane na płycie wmontowanej w ścianę, jednak, gdyby nie pomoc Poke-Sowy, to prawdopodobnie poszukiwania zajęłyby nam o wiele więcej czasu.  
- Otwarte, no to chyba można wejść. – stwierdził Max, uchylając drzwi i wchodząc do wnętrza budynku.  
- Dzień dobry, urzęduje tu ktoś, czy wszyscy na imprezie? - zapytała Clair gdy tylko przekroczyła próg.  
- A owszem i dzień dobry. Zapraszam. - usłyszeliśmy zza uchylonych drzwi z lewej strony korytarza. W środku znajdowało się typowe biuro Strażników Pokemon. Kilka krzeseł, szafa pełna różnych papierów i dokumentów, oraz biurko, również zawalone najróżniejszymi pismami i zezwoleniami, za którym siedział mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany w dobrze nam znany zielony uniform strażnika.  
- Hmm... Max, a wraz z nim Clair i Tori, czy tak? - zapytał mężczyzna, spoglądając najpierw na nas, a potem na Absola i Bellossoma, którzy jak zwykle nam towarzyszyli i których jak zwykle nie przyszło nam do głowy zawracać do PokeBalli po wejściu na posterunek, mimo że według przepisów niby powinniśmy to zrobić.  
- Dokładnie. - odpowiedziała szybko trenera i wskazując na Maxa wyjaśniła - Ten tutaj dorobił się nowego nieznanego nikomu Pokemona i potrzebuje papierów na legalne jego trenowanie, badanie i tak dalej i w związku z tym mam pytanko. Czy nie macie innego takiego rzadkiego i prawie nieznanego Pokemona i nie potrzebujecie dla niego bardzo dobrej i doświadczonej trenerki, która mogłaby się nim zaopiekować?  
- Ekhm... Przepraszam bardzo. - westchnąłem i chwytając dłoń dziewczyny delikatnie, acz stanowczo poprowadziłem do wyjścia, szepcząc cicho do Maxa - Załatw sprawę szybko.  
Młody trener, starając się zachować powagę, tylko pokiwał głową, strażnik odprowadził nas wzrokiem nie dając po sobie poznać, co o czymś takim sądzi, Clair zaś na szczęście nie robiła awantury, przynajmniej do momentu, aż nie stanęliśmy przed posterunkiem.  
- Toriś znowu mi utrudniasz możliwość zdobycia nowego Pokemona do mojej fantastycznej drużyny. - zaczęła groźnie.  
- Mam przypomnieć, że po pierwsze nie lubisz strażników, po drugie oni nie rozdają Pokemonów, a po trzecie twoja drużyna jest i tak więcej niż imponująca? - zapytałem spokojnie. Ostatni argument poparł dodatkowo Absol, który podreptał za nami i teraz kiwając entuzjastycznie głową, dawał znak że się ze mną zgadza.  
- Imponująca? - zapytała sceptycznie dziewczyna.  
- Absol, jeden z najszybszych i zapewne najsilniejszych Poków typu Ciemność. Aggron, stalowy olbrzym, a nie muszę mówić, że te stworki też należą do rzadkości. Jakby tego było mało Duskull, czyli Poke-Duch, a każdy trener cieszyłby się z posiadania w drużynie Poke-Ducha. Oprócz nich jest jeszcze Vibrava, czyli Poke-Smok, a nie muszę chyba mówić, że Smoki to najrzadszy typ wśród wszystkich typów Pokemonowych. Mam kontynuować? - zapytałem przerywając wyliczankę i dobrze wiedząc, że poza wymienionymi Pokami Clair może się też pochwalić najzdolniejszym Torchicem, Starożytnym Pokemonem Anorithem, czy też Blastoisem, zapewne jednym z najsilniejszych wodnych Pokemonów.  
- No dobra, dobra, rozumiem. - westchnęła trenerka - Dziewięć Poków, ty właściwie też masz tyle, plus Dark Sneasela i faktycznie od przygody w zamku czorsztyńskim nie zwiększałeś drużynki... Zgoda, do zakończenia naszej podróży wstrzymam się z szukaniem nowych Pokemonów i skupię na treningu obecnych, żeby być gotową, gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia pora...  
Słysząc to i widząc ten charakterystyczny błysk w oczach dziewczyny lekko zaniepokojony chciałem zapytać, co rozumie przez to całe "gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia pora" i na co chce być gotowa, ale uniemożliwił mi to wychodzący z posterunku Max.  
- Jakby co, to udawajcie że mnie tu nie ma. Impreza jest, przejść się mogę, czy coś... - oznajmił z tym nieco irytującym uśmiechem. Stojący obok Bellossom miał jednak w łapkach kilka kartek, wyglądających na ważne dokumenty, więc zanim Clair zdołała skrytykować chłopaka za głupie uwagi, zapytałem:  
- Papierkowa robota załatwiona?  
- Owszem, strażnik z Parku Narodowego zgodnie z zapowiedzią podzwonił gdzie trzeba i teraz formalnie i oficjalnie mogę się opiekować Tropiusem. Oczywiście nie będę nim walczył, a i zwykły trening raczej ograniczę, chyba że sam Pokemon będzie go chciał. Bardziej trzeba się skupić na badaniach zachowania, diecie, charakterze, ulubionych atakach, środowisku, jakie mu najbardziej odpowiada, no i terenie występowania, aby wkrótce jeszcze kilku przedstawicieli jego gatunku udało się spotkać. -wyjaśnił szczegółowo młody trener.  
- Świetnie i gratulacje. Czyli teraz jak rozumiem idziemy imprezować, gdyż Pierzak stwierdził, że Wieża Duchów zamknięta? - zapytała dla pewności Clair, rozglądając się już uważnie po poznańskim rynku, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby ją zainteresować.  
- Na to wygląda. Wieczorem zakwaterujemy się w Punkcie Medycznym, a jutro po śniadaniu walka o odznakę. - odarłem.  
- Super, bo chyba właśnie wypatrzyłam coś, co mnie zainteresowało. - to mówiąc trenerka wskazała na wąska uliczkę między dwoma budynkami, kończącą się murem, na którym teraz zamontowano kilka tarcz, zaś u wejścia do owej uliczki było miejsce, z którego chętni mogli wypróbować swoje umiejętności strzeleckie. Ściany budynków tworzących ową uliczkę pozbawione były okien, więc ryzyko, że coś zostanie uszkodzone zabłąkaną strzałą, było praktycznie żadne.  
- Chcesz postrzelać z łuku? - zapytałem zdziwiony. No zgoda, wiedziałem, że jeśli szło o sztuki walki, czy raczej radzenie sobie w bójce, to dziewczyna umiejętności miała ponadprzeciętne, ale coś takiego?  
- To może być ciekawe urozmaicenie. W końcu zawsze to nasze Poki strzelectwem się popisywały, teraz nasza klej. - poparł trenerkę Max i tak decyzja została podjęta.  
Kilka minut później staliśmy już obok miejsca startowego i przyglądaliśmy jak instruktor ubrany w strój ułana łucznika, jeśli można to tak było nazwać, pokazywał zgromadzonym jak prawidłowo powinno się strzelać z łuku.  
- Pamiętajcie, że wbrew pozorom prawidłowe naciągnięcie cięciwy takie proste nie jest. Poza tym trzeba dobrze wymierzyć i uważać, aby puszczana strzała nie obtarła nam za bardzo palców dłoni, w której trzymamy łuk. Prawidłowo oddany strzał powinien wyglądać mniej więcej tak. - po tych słowach mężczyzna sięgnął po jedną ze strzał z kołczanu, jaki miał zawieszony na plecach, powoli naciągnął cięciwę, aby każdy mógł zobaczyć jak to prawidłowo wykonać i wystrzelił do jednej z tarcz, trafiając w pole oznaczone siódemką.  
- Coś celność kiepska - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- No wiesz, tu to masz instrukcję strzelania, a nie zawody. - odparłem, a widząc jak jeden z gapiów właśnie postanowił spróbować jak to się strzela i z trudem naciągnął cięciwę, zacząłem się domyślać, że faktycznie strzelanie z łuku nie jest takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać.  
- Faktycznie siłę do tego tez trzeba mieć. - pokiwał głową Max, gdy łucznik-amator wreszcie zdołał wystrzelić, jednak w tarczę trafić mu się nie udało, a jego pocisk utkwił w jednej ze szczelin między cegłami tworzącymi mur, na którym tarcze były zawieszone.  
- Bardzo dobrze. Prawdzie obok celu, ale fakt, że trafiłeś w ścianę też się liczy, gdyż oznacza to, że strzał oddałeś prawidłowo. - pochwalił instruktor, po czym zapytał - Następny chętny?  
Clair posłała mi pytające spojrzenie, a widząc, że entuzjazm do strzelania jest u mnie praktycznie żaden, westchnęła i podchodząc do mężczyzny odważnie oznajmiła:  
- Trenerka silna zwarta i gotowa, chętnie udowodni, że nie tylko na treningu Poków się zna.  
Instruktor uśmiechnął się tyko, po czym wręczył dziewczynie łuk i strzałę pytając:  
- Powtórzyć prezentację prawidłowego ustawienia się do strzału?  
- Nie, dzięki, myślę że sobie poradzę. - odparła spokojnie Clair, po czym chwyciwszy pewniej łuk w rękę, drugą przyłożyła do niego strzałę i zaczęła powoli przymierzać i naciągać cięciwę.  
- Ciężko idzie. - mruknęła cicho, ale nie zamierzała się poddać.  
- Dawaj Clair! Uda ci się! - zaczął dopingować rozbawiony Max. Absol też zaczął mruczeć zachęcająco, podobnie jak Bellossom. Zainteresowanie Noctowla, który rozsiadł się na pobliskiej latarni, ograniczało się zaś jedynie do tego, że obserwował zmagania dziewczyny i chwilowo nie zamierzał udać się na drzemkę.  
- Ups... - strzała wyślizgnęła się z dłoni dziewczyny i pomknęła w stronę tarcz. Niestety brak prawidłowego wycelowania skutkował tym, że pocisk nawet nie doleciał do celu i trafiając w ścianę odbił się od niej i spadł na ziemię.  
- No cóż, początki zawsze są trudne. - pokiwał głową mężczyzna, jednak Clair z pewnością w oczach odparła:  
- Wypadek przy pracy. Teraz już wiem jak to działa. Mogę jeszcze raz?  
- Dobrze, ale nie wstrzymuj za bardzo kolejki, bo inni też chcieliby spróbować swych sił. - odparł instruktor, podając kolejną strzałę i wskazując na kilka osób stojących obok tłumu gapiów i uważnie obserwujących wyczyny trenerki.  
- Jasne, to zajmie dwie sekundy. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair, po czym faktycznie błyskawicznie przymierzyła, naciągnęła cięciwę i posłała strzałę w kierunku tarczy. Wprawdzie nie udało się jej trafić w sam środek, ale pole z wynikiem osiem było więcej niż dobre, gdyż wśród zgromadzonych przez chwile zapadła głucha cisza, po czym zaczęto bić brawo.  
- Fiuuu... Niemal jak profesjonalista, a właściwie nawet nie niemal. Bardzo dobrze trenerko. - pochwalił instruktor i już chciał podać jeden z łuków kolejnemu chętnemu, gdy ktoś w tłumie zawołał:  
- Hej dziewczyno, strzelaj jeszcze raz!  
- Oho, czyżby kibice i fani? - zapytał cicho Max, tak jak ja będąc pod wrażeniem osiągnięcia trenerki.  
- No zgoda, będzie można pokazać, że to nie był fuks, ale potem zwalniam kolejkę dla innych. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair i odebrawszy od instruktora trzecią strzałę, ze skupioną miną obserwowała przez chwilę tarczę i zapewne analizowała, jak najlepiej strzelić, aby trafić. I nagle, tak jak poprzednio w ciągu sekundy przymierzyła, naciągnęła cięciwę i posłała strzałę wprost w środek tarczy.  
- I tak się strzela. - oznajmiła z zadowoloną miną trenerka, a wokół rozległy się jeszcze większe oklaski niż przed chwilą. Następnie Clair oddała łuk instruktorowi i podchodząc do nas szepnęła cicho:  
- Idziemy stąd, bo po następnym strzale ręce mi chyba odpadną.  
Starając się zachować powagę, oddaliliśmy się od centrum strzelniczego, a gdy mieliśmy już pewność, że nikt ze zgromadzonego tam tłumu nas nie usłyszy, Max zapytał:  
- Skombinować jakąś maść na naciągnięte mięśnie?  
- Nie no, aż tak źle ze mną nie jest. - odparła Clair - Ale faktycznie, w życiu bym nie pomyślała, że to pieroństwo wymaga takiej pary w rękach.  
- To może faktycznie lepiej, że też nie próbowałem, bo jeszcze by się okazało, że nawet cięciwy nie potrafię naciągnąć. - powiedziałem cicho.  
- Tak, świetny pomysł. Uznaj, że jestem silniejsza od ciebie, to potem będę miała argument na powstrzymywanie twojej krytyki moich wspaniałych pomysłów. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem trenerka.  
- I Tori zostanie pantoflarzem. - mruknął cicho rozbawiony Max,.  
- Młody, bo cię palnę jako prezentację mojej siły, nie masz lepszego zajęcia, tylko głupie uwagi? – zapytała poirytowana Clair.  
- Hmm... A wiesz, że może coś by się znalazło. - odparł spokojnie chłopak, wskazując na mijaną właśnie przez nas prowizoryczną arenę.  
- Walka Pokemon? - zapytała sceptycznie trenerka - Myślisz, że znajdą się tu jacyś solni przeciwnicy?  
- Hej, nie rób z nas kto wie jak wybitnych trenerów. Zgoda, mamy silne Pokemony, ale mamy też słabsze i wciąż wymagające treningu. - przypomniał Max, a widząc, że chwilowo żaden pojedynek się nie odbywa, podszedł do mężczyzny ubranego w ułański strój i zapewne pełniącego rolę sędziego i zapytał:  
- Dzień dobry. Czy walki Pokemon można zwyczajnie odbywać, czy są tu jakieś zapisy, turnieje, czy coś podobnego?  
- Nie, nic takiego nie ma. Nie ma kolejki, więc możesz zmierzyć się albo z innym trenerem chętnym na pojedynek, albo z jednym z naszych specjalnie szkolonych Pokemonów. - odparł mężczyzna, wskazując na stojącego nieopodal areny chłopaka, ubranego tak jak on w ułański mundur. Towarzyszył mu duży czerwony Pokemon o ostrych szczypcach i sporych skrzydłach, który prezentował właśnie swoje umiejętności. Scizor, jak szybko rozpoznałem stwora, faktyczne wyglądał na silnego, a gdy jednym ciosem bez trudu rozkruszył spory kamień, obserwujący pokaz ludzie zaczęli bić brawa.  
- Mocna bestia. Stalowy Robak, a oba typy są całkiem wytrzymałe, jeśli idzie o roślinne ataki. - zauważyła Clair.  
- Tak, to może być ciekawe. - pokiwał głową Max i wkroczył na arenę, zajmując miejsce na jedynym z jej końców. Chłopak i Scizor dostrzegli to, a gdy sędzia kiwając głową dał znak, że to oni mają być przeciwnikami, również szybko zajęli swoje miejsca. Mężczyzna zaś oznajmił:  
- Jak państwo widzieli, Scizor to silny i wytrzymały Pokemon. W dawnych czasach ułani wykorzystywali Pokemony do pomocy zarówno w pilnowaniu porządku, jak i w bitwach, które od czasu do czasu miały miejsce. Jednymi z częściej używanych stworków były Scythery, lub ich ewolucje, czyli właśnie Scizory. Teraz zaś ten młody trener chciałby sprawdzić swe umiejętności, a dzięki temu będziemy mieli okazję zobaczyć, jak Scizor sprawdza się w walce. Zaczynajcie.  
Po tym przydługim wstępie Max uśmiechnął się i skinął głową publiczności, która zaczęła robić się coraz liczniejsza, po czym sięgnął po jeden ze swych PokeBalli i na arenę wypuścił Venusaura.  
- Młody zaszalał. - mruknęła nieco zaskoczona Clair.  
- Sama powiedziałaś, że jego przeciwnik jest wytrzymały, jeśli idzie o roślinne ataki, a skoro tak, to nic dziwnego, że zdecydował się na swego najsilniejszego Pokemona. - odparłem.  
Max tymczasem analizował przez chwilę sytuację i zapewne opracowywał strategię, jego podopieczny czekał cierpliwie na komendy, jednak przeciwnik czekać nie zamierzał:  
- Szybki Atak i Metalowy Szpon. - polecił.  
- Usypiający Proszek. - postanowił zaryzykować, czy może raczej wybadać przeciwnika Max.  
Scizor zaatakował, Venusaur zdołał rozpylić wokół siebie chmurę żółtawego proszku, jednak nawet, gdy przeciwnik wpadł w nią i zaczął mocno atakować, nic nie wskazywało na to, aby cokolwiek sobie z prób uśpienia robił.  
- Paruj Dzikimi Pnączami i stosuj Wzrost. - zareagował szybko młody trener.  
- Kontynuuj zwiększając szybkość ataku. - po usłyszanej komendzie czerwony stwór zaczął niemal dwukrotnie szybciej atakować i ciąć teraz w większości zielone pędy, którymi roślinny Pok atakował. Venusaur dodatkowo zalśnił, co sprawiło, że jego ataki stały się silniejsze.  
- To niestety nadal za mało. Mój podopieczny jest bardzo wytrzymały. - powiedział spokojnie przeciwnik Maxa.  
- Właśnie na to liczę. Wściekłe Liście. - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem.  
Scizor nadal atakował, teraz jednak jego ciosy zwolniły, gdyż Venusaur poza uderzeniami pnączy, zaczął dodatkowo strzelać kolorowymi liśćmi, które wybuchały trafiając w stalowego stwora. Może jeden taki atak niewiele robił Pokemonowi, jednak przy większej ilości, oraz fakcie, że walka odbywała się w zwarciu, co znacznie utrudniało unikanie, wystarczało to, aby Scizor zaczął odczuwać skutki ataku.  
- Podwójna Drużyna. - postanowił po chwili trener czerwonego Poka, a jego podopieczny po oberwaniu następnym wybuchającym pociskiem zniknął, aby pojawić się jako cztery kopie otaczające Venusaura.  
- Sprytnie. - pochwalił przeciwnika Max, a następnie polecił - Obracaj się i strzelaj jednocześnie.  
- Może nie zdążyć. Zwinność i Rozcinanie. Utrzymuj też Podwójną Drużynę. - wydal kontr-polecenia przeciwnik.  
Scizory zalśniły, aby następnie całą czwórką zacząć mocno siec stalowymi szczypcami w roślinnego Pokemona. Venusaur wprawdzie rozumiał, o co Maxowi chodzi i szybko obracając się strzelał niszcząc kopie czerwonego stwora, jednak nie robił tego wystarczająco szybko. Dzięki Zwinności Scizor nadążał zarówno z unikaniem, jak i z ponownym przywoływaniem iluzji w miejsce tej, która zostawała zniszczona wybuchowym liściem.  
- No nie wierzę, młody chyba ma kłopoty. - mruknęła ze zdziwieniem Clair.  
- Trujące ataki nie zadziałają, roślinne są mocno osłabione przez typ przeciwnika, więc właściwie nie ma się czemu dziwić. Pamiętaj jednak, że roślinne Poki mogą się uleczać. - zauważyłem, jednak miałem dziwne wrażenie, że Max planuje coś innego niż zastosowanie Syntezy. Jego podopieczny słabł coraz bardziej, zaś Scizor nawet jeśli oberwał kilkoma Wściekłymi Liśćmi, to nadal zachował sporo sił na kontynuowanie pojedynku. I nagle to dostrzegłem, niewielkie światło, jakie zaczęło lekko migotać wokół roślinnego stwora, tuż nad poziomem areny. Trener Scizora również to dostrzegł, lecz nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, polecił jedynie:  
- Skup się i zrób Wściekle Ostrza. Przeciwnik jest wytrzymały, ale może to wystarczy, aby go powalić.  
- Może... Ale teraz ja powinienem powiedzieć, że możesz nie zdążyć z atakiem. - odparł z tajemniczym uśmiechem Max, a następnie zapytał - Gotów?  
W odpowiedzi Venusaur przestał się kręcić i ryknął tylko potwierdzająco, zaś Scizor rozumiejąc, że to może być jego ostatnia szansa, zaczął wściekle atakować szczypcami i boleśnie ranić roślinnego Pokemona.  
- Słoneczna Fala. - powiedział spokojnie Max, jednocześnie mrużąc oczy.  
Venusaur ryknął głośno, zaś świecąca poświata zabłysła nagle jasnym światłem i wystrzeliła we wszystkich kierunkach, niczym fala uderzeniowa, tworząc tuż nad areną świetlny okrąg, coraz bardziej się powiększający. Im był on dalej od Pokemona, tym słabszy się stawał i ostatecznie zniknął zupełnie, jednak swoje zrobił. Atakujący Scizor został odepchnięty i dość mocno poraniony, jego iluzje zniknęły, a dodatkowo blask bijący od ataku oślepił nie tylko Poka i jego trenera, ale również sędziego, widzów, no i nas, co głośno skrytykowała Clair:  
- Młody, ja rozumiem, nowy atak, fajnie i tak dalej, ale uprzedzaj na drugi raz.  
- Ale wtedy nie byłoby zaskoczenia. - odparł przepraszająco chłopak, po czym polecił - I teraz już tradycyjnie, Dzikie Pnącza.  
- Unikaj! - krzyknął trener Scizora i niestety tylko tyle mógł zrobić nie widząc co się na arenie dzieje, podobnie zresztą jak jego podopieczny. Nic to jednak nie dało, bowiem Venusaur, nie musząc się przejmować atakami, szybko i sprawnie złapał przeciwnika i oplótł pędami kilkukrotnie. Wzrok zaczął mi wracać i widziałem już, jak czerwony stwór szamocząc się i tnąc ostrymi szczypcami, stara się uwolnić. Być może by mu się to udało, gdyby nie druga komenda młodego trenera.  
- I teraz Promień Słoneczny, nie zwieje nam.  
Venusaur naciągnął mocno pnącza i sprawił, że na krótką chwilę Scizor faktycznie nie mógł się ruszyć i ta chwila wystarczyła, aby roślinny Pok wystrzelił żółty promień, może niezbyt imponujący, co można było tłumaczyć szybkością strzału i krótkim czasem ładowania, ale na osłabionego przeciwnika wystarczający w zupełności, gdyż trafiony Scizor padł na arenę nieprzytomny.  
- I koniec, trener Max i jego Venusaur wygrywają pojedynek. - oznajmił sędzia, aby ciszej dodać - Muszę sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne skombinować.  
Widownia, rozbawiona komentarzem mężczyzny, zaczęła bić brawo i gratulować Maxowi silnego i świetnie wyszkolonego Pokemona. Wyglądało też na to, że wśród tłumu nie ma żadnego trenera, a na pewno żadnego doświadczonego trenera i tak, dopiero gdy odeszliśmy nieco od areny, Clair zapytała podejrzliwie:  
- Młody, popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale czy ten słoneczny krąg, to nie jest przypadkiem nowy atak?  
- No cóż... - chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, po czym wyjaśnił - Tak, to nowy atak naszego autorstwa. Udoskonalona wersja Promienia Słonecznego, jeśli można tak powiedzieć i w odróżnieniu od niego, jak widzieliście, działa obszarowo. Niestety, nie jest aż tak efektowny, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Po pierwsze, jego ładowanie trochę trwa, a po drugie, atak biegnie tuż nad areną, więc wystarczy, że przeciwnik wzbije się w powietrze i jedyne, co może mu zaszkodzić, to oślepienie.  
- Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, jak Poke-Ptaki na to reagują. - pokiwałem głową słysząc tłumaczenia.  
- No to teraz i ja muszę się zabrać za porządny trening i jakieś fajne własne ataki wykombinować. - stwierdziła Clair, aby po chwili szepnąć cicho, tak aby Max nie usłyszał - Miałeś rację Toriś, teraz trening jest ważniejszy niż nowe Pokemony.  
Odpowiedziałem dziewczynie uśmiechem, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej do finałów mam spokój z jej dziwnymi pomysłami i chęcią powiększania drużyny. Resztę dnia spędziliśmy na korzystaniu z kolejnych atrakcji poznańskiego rynku, dowiedzieliśmy się nieco o historii ułanów, ich znaczenia za czasów Gwardii Pokemon, które zbytnio się nie różniło od obecnej roli strażników, a także ustaliliśmy plan działania na jutrzejszy dzień. Jutro bowiem czekał mnie pojedynek o siedemnastą już odznakę i jak się okazało, był to jeden z tych pojedynków, których z pewnością nie zapomnę.


	169. Wieża Duchów

ODCINEK 169: WIEŻA DUCHÓW.

Po odespaniu wczorajszej imprezy, a także po porządnym śniadaniu silny, zwarty i gotowy mogłem udać się na poznański stadion i stoczyć pojedynek o Odznakę Mgły.  
- Poke-Duchy, z wytrzymałością u nich różnie, ale niewrażliwość na zwykłe fizyczne ataki jest więcej niż irytująca. - podsumowywałem naszą naradę przedwalkową, gdy zbliżaliśmy się do kilkupiętrowej okrągłej wieży, która pełniła rolę tutejszego stadionu. Wczorajszego wieczora faktycznie wokół jej szczytu latało kilka Poke-Duchów, jakby potwierdzając, że nazwa budowli jest jak najbardziej trafna.  
- Na szczęście drużynkę masz na tyle silną i różnorodną, że to zbyt wielki problem nie jest, gdyż zawsze znajdzie się jakiś atak, który na przeciwników zadziała. - zauważyła optymistycznie Clair.  
- Poza tym Poke-Duchów jest bardzo niewiele i zwykle mają tylko jeden typ, co trochę ułatwia sprawę. - przypomniał dodatkowo Max.  
- Ale przecież nie będę opierał strategii tylko na Kulach Cienia, czy atakach typu Ciemność. - zaprotestowałem - Poza tym trzeba pamiętać, że to nie jest piąta, czy dziesiąta odznaka, którą zdobywam, a co za tym idzie, Liderka z pewnością bezie walczyć najlepiej jak potrafi, więc zapewne swoje sposoby na efektywne typy ataków ma.  
Wiadomo było, że Liderka Morana trochę lat już swą funkcję pełni, na treningach Duchów się zna, na walce również i generalnie klasyfikowana jest do tej grupy Liderów, od której zbyt łatwo odznaki się nie zdobywa. No i Karen również wygrała z nią dopiero w walce rewanżowej, jak kiedyś wspominała, chociaż trzeba pamiętać, że w wypadku mojej rywalki Odznaka Mgły była drugą w jej kolekcji.  
- No i jesteśmy. Oby nie było tłumów. - powiedziała Clair, gdy stanęliśmy przed drzwiami do wysokiej wieży. Wczoraj wisiało na nich ogłoszenie informujące, że ze względu na święto stadion zamknięty. Dziś jednak żadnej informacji nie było widać, więc zapewne wszystko było już w porządku i walki o odznakę odbywały się normalnie. Nacisnąwszy klamkę otworzyłem drzwi wejściowe i nieco zawiedziony stwierdziłem, że wnętrze budynku niewiele różni się od dobrze nam znanych innych stadionów. Jedyną różnicą był o wiele krótszy korytarz, za którym zapewne znajdowała się arena do pojedynków. Drzwi po lewej prowadziły do poczekalni dla trenerów, o czym zresztą informowała stosowna tabliczka, zaś za uchylonymi drzwiami po prawej dostrzec można było schody, które prowadziły na wyższe piętra, zapewne do pomieszczeń mieszkalnych.  
- Nikt nie czeka, to chyba możemy wejść na arenę. - stwierdziła Clair, szybko uchylając drzwi do poczekalni i zaglądając do środka.  
Niestety, gdy chwilkę później weszliśmy do dużej sali z ciemnoszarą kamienną arena na środku i kilkoma rzędami ławek po prawej i lewej stornie, stało się jasne, że tu również nikogo nie ma. Dodatkowo wyglądało na to, że tym razem drzwi, z których skorzystaliśmy, są jedynymi prowadzącymi do pomieszczenia, a jakiegoś bocznego wejścia dla Lidera czy sędziów nie było widać.  
- Wypadałoby jakoś poinformować o naszej obecności tutaj. - zauważyłem, lecz Max wskazując na fioletową kulę unosząca się pod sufitem, odparł:  
- Chyba nie ma takiej potrzeby. To Gastly i zapewne służy za system informowania Liderki o ewentualnych przeciwnikach.  
- Wieża Duchów na całego. - mruknęła Clair, aby głośniej zawołać do stworka – Ej, informator, podleć do Liderki i daj znać, że "Postrach Liderów" czeka na walkę o odznakę!  
- Ja cię proszę... – westchnąłem, słysząc przezwisko, jakie wymyślono mi jakiś czas temu, a które zupełnie od mnie nie pasowało. Gastly kiwając głową podleciał do ściany, a konkretnie do jednego z niewielkich otworów, przez które mógł dostać się na schody prowadzące na wyższe piętra wieży i zapewne zaczął szukać Liderki.  
- Myślę, że możemy zająć miejsca i czekać. - to mówiąc Max wraz z towarzyszącym mu Bellossomem ruszyli w stronę ławek, aby jak zwykle jako widownia obserwować moje zmagania.  
- No Toriś, powodzenia. Czas na bicie rekordu. - powiedziała Clair motywująco, po czym razem z Absolem poszła za przykładem trenera i również zajęła miejsce na widowni.  
- No tak... - mruknąłem cicho pamiętając, że jak dotąd jedynie trójka trenerów zbierających odznaki zdobyła ich aż szesnaście i obecnie był to rekord, gdyż większej ich liczby w przepisowym czasie jednego roku, czyli od finałów do finałów, nikomu jeszcze nie udało się zdobyć.  
- Trener Tori i jego gwardia przyboczna. - usłyszeliśmy chwilę później, gdy przez drzwi prowadzące na arenę wkroczyła trzydziestoparoletnia kobieta w czarnej sukni i płaszczu narzuconym na ramiona, którego kaptur naciągnięty na głowę, skrywał jej twarz jakby w mroku.  
- Ha, nie tylko stadion z oryginalnym stylem, ale i Liderka z odpowiednią prezencją. - skomentowała jej wygląd Clair.  
Za Liderką kroczył zaś mężczyzna pełniący rolę sędziego. On na szczęście ubraniem się nie wyróżniał i spokojnie zajął swoje miejsce z boku areny, mniej więcej w połowie jej długości.  
- No tak, to właśnie my. Witamy i jeśli to nie problem, chciałem prosić o możliwość stoczenia pojedynku o Odznakę Mgły. – powiedziałem, dokonując jednocześnie czegoś w rodzaju wspólnego powitania kobiety, która teraz ściągnęła z głowy kaptur, zaś długie czarne włosy opadły jakby fala na jej plecy i ramiona. Twarz może i miała poważną, lecz jej szare oczy z rozbawieniem i zainteresowaniem obserwowały mnie i być może oceniały zdolności trenerskie.  
- Liderka Morana, jak zapewne wiecie i oczywiście walka o odznakę jest możliwa. Właściwie, gdybym nie wiedziała, że i tak się tu zjawisz, to sama bym pewnie poprosiła o możliwość pojedynku, gdyż rzadko kiedy tak interesujący trener się trafia. - odparła kobieta uśmiechając na koniec i powoli kierując w przeciwny koniec areny.  
- No tak, jesteśmy sławni. -przypomniał Max, słysząc moje westchniecie.  
- Aż do przesady. - uzupełniłem, a widząc że moja przeciwniczka jest gotowa, sięgnąłem po pierwszy z PokeBalli, pytając jednocześnie:  
- Jako, że stadion dosyć oryginalny, to ciekaw jestem, jakie zasady pojedynku tu obowiązują?  
- Oh, z tym akurat udziwnień zbyt wielkich nie robię. - odparła rozbawiona kobieta - Najczęściej trzy Pokemony, chociaż tu myślę, że możemy liczbę zwiększyć do czterech. No i walka klasyczna, mimo wszystko turówki do Duchów niezbyt pasują, zwłaszcza przy ich nieprzewidywalności. - wyjaśniła spokojnie Morana, jednocześnie skinąwszy głową sędziemu, aby dał znak na rozpoczęcie pojedynku.  
- Hę? "Nieprzewidywalności"? - zapytała jeszcze cicho Clair, posyłając Maxowi krytyczne spojrzenie. W końcu chłopak przed walką zauważył, że skoro Poke-Duchów jest mało i zwykle mają jeden typ, to walka nie powinna być trudna, a tymczasem...  
- Pojedynek o odznakę Mgły, między wyzywającym Torim a Liderką Moraną, na cztery Pokemony według zasad klasycznych, uważam za rozpoczęty. - powiedział spokojnie sędzia, machnąwszy dodatkowo ręką i dając tym samym sygnał na wypuszczenie Pokemonów.  
- Zaczynamy, leć w gore i Przewidywanie. - wydałem szybkie polecenia Noctowlowi, nim jeszcze mój przeciwnik w pełni się pojawił. Okazał się nim zaś fioletowy stworek, z wielką uśmiechniętą paszczą, dwoma długimi uszami i dłońmi, jakby oddzielonymi od reszty ciała i unoszącymi się obok niego. Krótko mówiąc Haunter, który ewoluował z Gastleya, lecz sam mógł jeszcze ewoluować w Gengara.  
- Ciekawy wybór na początek, zwykłe ataki nic mu nie dają, ale i on sam na duchowe jest odporny. W takim razie od razu walka niekonwencjonalna. - po słowach Liderki Poke-Duch poleciał wprost na przeciwnika, który po chwili zdołał uruchomić przewidywanie, dzięki któremu teoretycznie dużo łatwiej było mu unikać ataków. Szybko jednak zauważyłem, że Haunter nie tyle atakuje, co bardzo szybko stara się zahipnotyzować Noctowla, bowiem Pokemon hukając ostrzegawczo machnął kilkakrotnie skrzydłami i zaczął uciekać od goniącego go przeciwnika.  
- Bomby Szlamowe. - wydała polecenie Morana, a jej podopieczny nie tylko z paszczy zaczął wypluwać błotne kulki, ale dodatkowo tworzył je w dłoniach, co w połączeniu z szybkością ataku sprawiło, że Noctowl zaczął mieć kłopoty z unikaniem.  
- Ponawiaj Odbicie i atak frontalny. - zdecydowałem szybko. Pokemon zatrzymał się natychmiast, wytworzył zielonkawą mgiełkę wokół siebie i odwróciwszy, poleciał wprost na przeciwnika.  
- Znów Hipnoza. - powiedziała spokojnie Liderka. Haunter zredukował tym samym ostrzał do kulek wytwarzanych w dłoniach, oczy zaś zalśniły mu na czerwono i patrząc wprost w atakującą Poke-Sowę, starał się ją zahipnotyzować.  
- Niezła kombinacja... - mruknąłem cicho, a głośno poleciłem - Leć w górę i stosuj nadal Odbicie.  
Chciałem sprawdzić, czy prawidłowo domyślam się strategii Liderki, a gdy tylko mój podopieczny przestał patrzeć na przeciwnika i tym samym usunął się z pola działania Hipnozy, stało się jasne, że mam rację. Haunter bowiem na powrót zwiększył ilość strzelanych Bomb Szlamowych i tak jak poprzednio, Noctowl zaczynał mieć kłopoty z radzeniem sobie w unikaniu tak wielkiej ich ilości. Na szczęście Odbicie radziło sobie całkiem nieźle i nawet, gdy któryś pocisk trafił, to jedynie usuwał technikę obronną, a na jej miejsce niemal od razu pojawiała się kolejna. Niestety jasne było, że tak wygrać się nie da i trzeba wymyślić coś innego.  
- Normalny frontalny atak niewiele daje, bo jak tylko zaczniemy się zbliżać, to znów uruchomi Hipnozę, a skoro tak... - powiedziałem cicho, a głośno wydałem komendę - Powietrzny Cios.  
Noctowl chyba tylko na to czekał, bowiem krążąc nad areną i unikając błotnych pocisków, teraz zatrzymał się na sekundę, aby następnie niemal z szybkością błyskawicy pomknąć wprost na przeciwnika. Poke-Duch jednak spodziewał się podobnego manewru i w ostatniej chwili zdołał uniknąć ataku z powietrza.  
- Kontynuuj ostrzał. - poleciła Liderka. Zapewne liczyła, że Noctowl zmuszony do zatrzymania się tuż nad areną i zawrócenia w górę, lub w bok, podczas manewrowania zwolni na tyle, że trujące pociski trafią go i zdołają zatruć. Niestety dla niej, a na szczęście dla mnie, mój podopieczny nie musiał się już ograniczać, jeśli chodziło o obecny atak.  
- Jeszce raz. – poleciłem, gdy Poke-Sowa minęła przeciwnika, a sekundę później nie tylko nie wyhamowała przed uderzeniem w arenę, co raczej odbiła się od niej i teraz stosując Powietrzny Cios z dołu do góry, pomknęła wprost na zaskoczonego Hauntera.  
- Trafiony! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie Clair, gdy faktycznie Noctowl tym razem zdążył uderzyć Poke-Ducha, a odbiwszy od niego odleciał szybko kilka metrów w bok.  
- Jeszcze raz. - powtórzyłem polecenie, gdyż właśnie zauważyłem kolejną możliwość wykorzystania Powietrznego Ciosu, mogącego uderzać z każdej strony. Pokemon też zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi i jakby odbijając się od powietrzna, znów zaatakował zamroczonego Hauntera.  
- Tego to się nie spodziewałam. - pokiwała z uznaniem głową Liderka, obserwując walkę i zapewne oceniając szanse swego podopiecznego na wyrwanie się ze zmasowanego ataku Poke-Sowy. Wyglądało jednak na to, że szans na ucieczkę zbyt wielkich nie ma, a dodatkowo manewrowanie Noctowla z każdym atakiem się polepszało. Nie byłem wprawdzie pewny, czy to ataki Pokemona były tak silne, czy może przeciwnik okazał się zbyt słaby, w każdym razie ciosy dekoncentrowały go na tyle, że nie był w stanie dostatecznie szybko zareagować przed kolejnym atakiem. W pewnej chwili Haunter chciał chyba coś zrobić, gdyż zabłysł na moment, ale kolejny cios Poke-Ptaka przerwał jego technikę, a przynajmniej tak mi się początkowo wydawało.  
- Wystarczy. - stwierdziłem chwile później, gdyż Haunter faktycznie był już mocno poraniony i nawet latanie nad areną przychodziło mu z trudem i właściwie powoli zaczynał opadać. Noctowl wstrzymał się więc z atakami i wprawdzie również wyglądał na zmęczonego, co nie dziwiło biorąc pod uwagę, że w krótkim czasie wykonał dwadzieścia szybkich i silnych ataków, jednak było jasne, że walczyć nadal może. Poke-Duch powoli opadł na arenę ciężko dysząc, aby w końcu osunąć się na ziemię tracąc przytomność.  
- Radziłabym twojemu Noctowlowi również zmniejszyć odległość od ziemi. I to szybko. - powiedziała spokojnie Liderka, co mnie zupełnie zaskoczyło i wprawdzie nie miałem pojęcia o co może jej chodzić, jednak skinąłem na NCotowla, zaś Poke-Sowa zamiast krążyć nad areną, zaczęła lądować. Początkowo nic się nie działo, jednak po kilku sekundach stworek niespodziewanie zahukał przestraszony, po czym... Stracił przytomność i spadł na arenę. Na szczęście, zgodnie z sugestią Liderki, znajdował się może trzy metry nad ziemią, więc nic poważnego mu się nie stało, jednak było jasne, że pierwsza runda zakończyła się remisem.  
- Co to było? - zapytałem zdziwiony, domyślając się, że ma jakiś związek z błyśnięciem Hauntera.  
- Więź Przeznaczenia, a przynajmniej tak się owa technika nazywa. - wyjaśniła spokojnie Liderka, teraz już zawracając swego Pokemona.  
- Torisiowi chodziło raczej o to, jak działa. - wymruczała poirytowana Clair.  
- Przeznaczenia, tak? Hmm... - po krótkim namyśle, analizie sytuacji i porównaniom z wieloma innymi starciami zrozumiałem już, co się stało - To błyśnięcie Hauntera to było zastosowanie techniki. Potem Noctowl go uderzył, więc musiał tym samym ją aktywować, zaś sposób działania... Zapewne chodzi o to, aby Pokemon, który tym oberwie padł, gdy tylko pokona przeciwnika.  
- Dokładnie tak, bardzo dobra analiza. - pochwaliła mnie Morana - Atakujesz, wygrywasz, ale ostatecznie jest remis, gdyż twój Pokemon również zostaje pokonany. Dodam jeszcze tylko, że wszystkie moje Poke-Duchy mają ową technikę opanowaną, więc radzę uważać z następnymi atakami.  
- Tym sposobem mamy remis jeden do jednego. Kontynuujcie proszę. - wtrącił jeszcze sędzia, Clair tymczasem zaczęła marudzić po swojemu:  
- Czy takie coś jest w ogóle uczciwe? Pok dostał lanie, a i tak pokonuje przeciwnika?  
- No wiesz, jakby nie patrzeć, jest to atak Pokemonów i w najlepszym wypadku kończy walkę remisem, więc... - starał się wyjaśnić Max, jednak widząc, że wypuszczamy nasze drugie Pokemony, przerwał, wskazując na arenę.  
- Rybcia? Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. - wymruczała zaniepokojona dziewczyna widząc, którego ze swych podopiecznych wybrałem na drugą rundę.  
Przeciwnikiem zaś był szary stworek z krótkimi łapkami i długim czubkiem na głowie, który opadał Pokowi na plecy. Czerwone oczy, pomarańczowo szczerzące się zęby i krótki ogon dopełniały wyglądu Pokemona. Przypominał trochę szmacianą zabawkę i nie czekając na polecenia Liderki, zaczął ciskać Kule Cienia w przeciwnika.  
- Unikaj i rozbijaj Iskrami. - poleciłem szybko. Wprawdzie nie byłem pewny, czy małe wyładowania elektryczne są wystarczające i jak się okazało nie do końca były, bowiem pierwsze trafienie jedynie osłabiało pocisk i dopiero drugie rozbijało kulkę.  
- Wodniaka nie podpalimy, dobrze Banette, kontynuuj ostrzał i nie pozwól mu uciec, a do tego Nocna Mgła. - wydała następne polecenia Liderka, obserwując przebieg walki i przeczuwając, że skoro zbytnio nie kontratakuję, to zapewne coś planuję.  
- Lanturn, przygotuj się. - powiedziałem cicho, Poke-Ryba zaś do Iskier dołączyła Bąbelki, dzięki czemu rozbijanie Kul Cienia zaczęło przynosić o wiele lepsze efekty i w połączeniu ze zręcznymi skokami z boku na bok sprawiało, że niemal wszystkie pociski chybiały celu, Niestety, to nie było wszystko, co Banette umiał, gdyż teraz stworek szybko wytworzył czarną chmurę, która pomknęła w stronę przeciwnika. Lanturn nie bardzo miał możliwość ucieczki, gdyż atak Kulami Cienia był zbyt zmasowany, no i mimo wszystko Poke-Ryba na lądzie, choćby nie wiem jak dobrze wytrenowana, nigdy nie będzie tak zwrotna i zwinna jak typowo lądowy Pokemon. Na szczęście taką niedogodność zdążyliśmy całkiem nieźle zlikwidować. Gdy tylko Nocna Mgła otoczyła mego podopiecznego powiedziałem spokojnie:  
- Teraz. I od razu Ładowanie.  
Lanturn wiedział o co chodzi, właściwie czekał jedynie na moją komendę i teraz uruchomiwszy Podwójną Drużynę sprawił, że Poke-Ducha otoczyło kilkanaście Poke-Ryb, które dodatkowo zaczęły szybko błyskać, zwiększając tym samym siłę elektrycznych ataków.  
- Całkiem nieźle Tori, ale chyba wiesz, że przed tym można się obronić, prawda? - zapytała z uśmiechem Liderka, a Banette jakby na potwierdzenie, zwrócił się wprost w stronę oryginalnego Lanturna i zasypał go gradem Kul Cienia.  
- Fala Wstrząsowa. - zareagowałem odruchowo widząc, że nie ma czasu na dokończenie Ładowania. Na szczęście Lanturn i bez tego całkiem nieźle sobie radził z rozbijaniem strzałów swymi elektrycznymi i wodnymi pociskami, jednak stało się jasne, że tym razem Podwójna Drużyna niewiele mi pomoże.  
- Banette potrafi wyczuć, który Pok jest kopią, a który oryginałem? – zapytałem, aby mieć pewność, gdyż wersja z Liderką stosująca Splot była mało prawdopodobna, jednak możliwa.  
- Dokładnie tak, podobnie jak kilku innych moich podopiecznych i tu powinnam przyznać, że gdyby to Haunter był przeciwnikiem Lanturna, to tak łatwo by nam nie poszło. - odparła Morana, tak jak ja obserwując zmagania walczących Pokemonów.  
Kopie Lanturna nie były już potrzebne i tak wiadomo było, że to oryginał zostanie zaatakowany, zaczęły więc znikać jedna po drugiej. Poke-Ryba zaś trzymała się dzielnie, ale jednak miała coraz większe kłopoty z nadążaniem z unikami i kontrowaniem pocisków. Zamiast tego jej skoki stały się nieco bardziej rytmiczne i równomierne. Wiedziałem co planuje i dobrze się stało, że Pok sam na to wpadł, przez co nie musiałem wydawać komendy i zdradzać planu na kolejny atak. Niestety Liderka również się tego po chwili domyśliła, gdyż spojrzawszy w górę zobaczyła niewielką białawą mgiełkę, która za chwilę miała stać się chmurami deszczowymi.  
- Taniec Deszczu, dobre, ale zbyt długi czas ładowania, więc ryzyko zauważenia jest spore. Kończymy w takim razie, strzelaj. - po poleceniu Morany, Banette nieco zmniejszył szybkość wypuszczanych Kul Cienia i szybko zaczął tworzyć białą kulę na brzuchu. Wiedziałem co to za atak i wiedziałem też, że jeśli Lanturn go nie uniknie, to mogą być kłopoty. Skupiony czekałem na wydanie komendy. Miałem nadzieję, że zastosowana w odpowiedniej chwili Podwójna Drużyna sprawi, że ostatecznie to kopia oberwie, a nie oryginał, który wprawdzie i tak sekundę później zostanie namierzony, ale przynajmniej w dalszym ciągu będzie mógł walczyć. Niestety Liderka domyśliła się mojego planu.  
- Teraz. - po wydaniu komendy, Banette nie strzelił, jak się spodziewałem. Zamiast tego, nadal ciskając w Lanturna czarnymi pociskami tworzonymi w jednej łapie, z białą kulą na brzuchu przytrzymywaną drugą łapą, szybko zaczął się zbliżać do Poke-Ryby. Im mniejszy dystans dzielił walczące Poki, tym mniejsza szansa była na skuteczne kontrowanie Kul Cienia i wprawdzie oba Pokemony nieco oberwały, jednak to Lanturn wychodził na tym gorzej. Kule Cienia osłabiały go i dodatkowo spowalniały, gdy więc wreszcie Banette wystrzelił przygotowany HyperPromień, mój podopieczny nie tylko nie zdążył wykonać planowanej przez nas Podwójnej Drużyny, ale nawet unik mu nie wyszedł. Atak wbił mocno Poke-Rybę w ziemię i trwał kilka sekund, gdyż Banette cały czas strzelał. Gdy wreszcie przestał, wyglądał wprawdzie na osłabionego długim stosowaniem tak silnego ataku, jednak i tak był w o wiele lepszej kondycji niż Lanturn, który nieprzytomny leżał na arenie.  
- Liderka obejmuje prowadzenie dwa do jednego. - zawyrokował sędzia, a mnie nie pozostało nic innego, jak zawrócić Pokemona. Chmura, z której padający deszcz miał wzmacniać elektryczne ataki i ułatwiać trafianie nimi, była wprawdzie gotowa, lecz niestety zabrakło czasu, aby ją zastosować w walce.  
- Silne ataki, w takim razie trzeba postawić na coś wytrzymałego. – zdecydowałem po chwili, wypuszczając jako trzeciego Pokemona Brelooma.  
- Walka i Roślina, jednak powinieneś wiedzieć, że Banette nie zaprezentował jeszcze wszystkich swoich umiejętności. - powiedziała spokojnie Liderka, zaś jej podopieczny rozpoczął trzecią rundę pojedynku, znów strzelając Kulami Cienia.  
- Kontruj Ostrzałem Nasion, tylko zmasowanym. - odparłem, a Breloom szybko zaczął strzelać w czarne pociski, skutecznie je likwidując.  
Pokemony kontynuowały swe ataki dłuższą chwilę, cały czas zwiększając ich intensywność, jednak tym razem wyglądało na to, że w ten sposób żaden nie osiągnie przewagi. Dodatkowo biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Banette był już osłabiony poprzednim pojedynkiem, Morana musiała zmienić strategię i w końcu poleciła:  
- Leć w górę i zrób Nocną Mgłę.  
No tak, każdy Poke-Duch potrafił latać i teraz stojący do tej pory na arenie stworek, odbił się od niej i kontynuując ostrzał, wzbił w powietrze, zyskując też przewagę poprzez znacznie zwiększenie swojego pola manewru. Jednak miałem już pomysł, jak wykorzystać obecną sytuację.  
- Dobra Brelokom, przygotuj się. - powiedziałem spokojnie, oczekując na moment, w którym przeciwnik przestanie się wznosić i gdy Banette zatrzymał się i zaczynał wypuszczać czarną chmurę, poleciłem szybko - Powietrzne Cięcie.  
Liderka przez sekundę była naprawdę zaskoczona, w odróżnieniu od siedzących na trybunach Clair i Maxa. Młody trener od razu domyślił się, że nie stosuję ataku typu Walka, nie działającego na Duchy bez powodu, Clair zaś... Cóż, albo również się tego domyślała, albo po prostu ufała moim zdolnościom na tyle, aby teraz bez zbędnych uwag ,z zainteresowaniem obserwować, jak wyskakujący w górę Breloom szybko zbliża się do przeciwnika.  
- Podpalenie. - Morana zdecydowała się wykorzystać sytuację, nie będąc do końca pewną, co zamierzamy i gdy roślinny Pok był tuż obok przeciwnika, Banette strzelił w niego niewielką ognistą iskierką, co teoretycznie miało za zadanie podpalić stworka, w praktyce jednak niewiele dało.  
- Ziarno-Pijawka. - wydałem polecenie tuż po Liderce i teraz to mój podopieczny wystrzelił małe nasionka, które trafiwszy w przeciwnika szybko zaczęły go oplątywać zielonymi pędami.  
- Zbyt wytrzymały. - mruknęła Liderka, a widząc, że Banette ma problem z uwolnieniem się z pęt, poleciła - Przepal je jeśli zdołasz.  
Breloom tymczasem zaczął szybko spadać z powrotem na arenę, jednak zielone pnącza nadal łączyły go z przeciwnikiem i teraz dodatkowo z ich pomocą Pokemon zaczął ściągać Poke-Ducha ku ziemi.  
- Poprawiaj Mega-Ssaniem. Poprzednia walka go trochę osłabia, więc może damy radę. – poleciłem, gdy tylko mój podopieczny wylądował na arenie. Banette zaś walczył dzielnie, przepalając jeden zielony pęd za drugim. Breloom widząc to zaczął powoli, lecz systematycznie zbliżać się do niego. Ściągając stworka coraz bliżej ziemi i dzięki zmniejszaniu zasięgu sprawiać, że wysysanie sił z Pokemona przebiegało coraz szybciej. Gdy dodatkowo do Ziarna-Pijawki dołączony został zielonkawy promień wyglądało na to, że faktycznie od pokonania Poke-Ducha dzieli nas bardzo niewiele.  
- Zmasowane odbieranie energii, połączone z uleczaniem. Roślinnemu pewnie by się udało, niestety Tori, twój Breloom ma dwa typy, co trzeba będzie wykorzystać. - po takim wstępie Liderka wypowiedziała tylko jedno słowo - Psychika.  
- Niedobrze. - mruknąłem cicho, aby następnie polecić - Skup się i zmniejszaj dystans.  
Banette przestał walczyć z pnączami i koncentrując na przeciwniku, zaatakował umysłowo. Niestety Psycho-Ataki bardzo skutecznie działały na walczące Pokemony, Breloom zaś był jednym z ich przedstawicieli i teraz ryknął głośno, czując wielki ból głowy, jednak zgonie z poleceniami skupił się najbardziej jak mógł i krok za korkiem powoli zbliżał się do Banette, sprowadzonego na arenę dzięki pnączom. Mega-Ssanie musiał wyłączyć, gdyż nie byłby w stanie kontrolować dwóch uleczających technik jednocześnie i zwalczać działania Psychiki. Na szczęście Ziarno-Pijawka nadal działało, przez co siły odbierane przez atak Poke-Ducha, nie znikały tak szybko jak powinny. No i trzeba było pamiętać, że to właśnie energia przeciwnika służyła do uleczania i widać było, że Banette też jest już bardzo osłabiony i nawet gdyby wygrał, to i tak Liderka go zawróci. Jednak wiedziałem, że taka opcja nie wchodzi w grę i że przy stanie dwa do jednego dla Liderki trzeba nie tylko doprowadzić do remisu, ale też chociaż trochę osłabić trzeciego przeciwnika, nim Breloom zostanie pokonany. Mój podopieczny też dobrze to wiedział i gdy od Poke-Ducha dzieliło go zaledwie kilka metrów, z głośnym rykiem skoczył szybko do przodu, niemal przełamując Psychikę.  
-Żelazny Ogon. – poleciłem, niepotrzebnie właściwie, gdyż dokładnie ten atak Pokemon zamierzał zastosować. Pędy oplatające Banette zniknęły, gdy silny cios roślinnego stworka posłał go daleko w róg areny i tym samym atak Poke-Ducha został przerwany.  
- W porządku? - zapytałem, zaś Breloom odparł wojowniczym warknięciem, uważnie obserwując przeciwnika. Jednak tak jak się spodziewaliśmy, Poke-Duch miał dość. Wysysanie energii przez Ziarno-Pijawkę, dodatkowo Mega-Ssanie i ten ostatni cios, to było zbyt wiele dla niego. Drugi przeciwnik został pokonany.  
- Dwa do dwóch. Chyba, że Tori zawraca Pokemona? - zapytał sędzia.  
- Jeszce nie, damy radę zmierzyć się z następnym przeciwnikiem. - odparłem z uśmiechem, zaś Breloom kiwając głową zawarczał wojowniczo na potwierdzenie.  
- Dobrze, w takim razie czas na coś interesującego. - powiedziała z tajemniczym uśmiechem Liderka i wypuściła naszego trzeciego przeciwnika. Był to żółto-złoty mały stworek, z czymś w rodzaju skrzydeł na plecach i jakby białą aureolą, unoszącą się nad głową, która sprawiała, że faktycznie kojarzył się z duchem Pokemona. Nie wyglądał na silnego, jednak wiadomo było, że niedocenianie przeciwnika często bywa błędne. Stworek unosił się metr nad areną i czekał.  
- Rozumiem, że zaczynamy pierwsi. Dobrze Breloom, Ostrzał Nasion, ale uważaj na niego. – poleciłem, uważnie obserwując dziwnego Pokemona i mając złe przeczucia.  
Poke-Grzyb posłał w stronę przeciwnika kilkanaście pocisków, jednak stworek zwinnie uniknął ich wszystkich. No tak, był mały, co ułatwiało manewrowanie i niestety, gdy Breloom zwiększył siłę ostrzału, nadal nic sobie z niego nie robił. Dziwne nieco było to, że niczym nie kontratakował, ale z drugiej strony, nie było takiej potrzeby, skoro i tak nic nie można mu było zrobić.  
- Dobra, przechodzimy do ataku bezpośredniego. - zdecydowałem, zaś Breloom szybko ruszył na przeciwnika, cały czas strzelając.  
- Przygotuj się. - poleciła spokojnie Liderka, co tylko potwierdzało moje podejrzenia, że coś się szykuje. Skupiony, czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Zmasowany ostrzał, połączony ze zmniejszającą się odległością między walczącymi Pokami zaczął skutkować tym, że przeciwnik w końcu zaczął mieć kłopty z unikaniem. Dostrzegłem jednak coś niepokojącego, gdyż wyglądało na to, że stworek nawet po oberwaniu atakiem, nic sobie z niego nie robi.  
- Żelazny Ogon. – poleciłem, cały czas uważnie obserwując przeciwnika. Pamiętałem o Więzi Przeznaczenia i wolałem nie ryzykować tego, że Liderka znów ją zastosuje, Jednak żółto-złoty stworek nie zalśnił. Zamiast tego zwyczajnie uniknął ataku Brelooma i wystrzelił w odpowiedzi kilka Kul Cienia, które z kolei nie zrobiły zbyt wielkiego wrażenia na moim podopiecznym.  
- Dodaj Ziarno-Pijawkę. - postanowiłem zaryzykować. Walka w zwarciu, więc jest szansa na skuteczny atak, a jakby udało się znów oplątać przeciwnika...  
Niestety, wyglądało na to, że Poke-Duuch jest inny od dwóch poprzednich. Unikał wprawdzie ciosów ogona i kontrował Kulami Cienia, jednak mimo wszystko ataki Brelooma były szybkie i ostatecznie któryś z ciosów trafiał stworka. Trafiał?  
- Co się dzieje? - zapytała cicho Clair, równie jak ja zaniepokojona.  
Breloom też zaczął się zastanawiać, jak przeciwnik robi to co robi, bowiem wyglądało na to, że uderzenie ogona odbiło się tylko od ciała Poke-Ducha, nie czyniąc mu krzywdy, zaś kilka nasion po trafieniu nie tylko nie oplotło stworka pędami, co opadło na arenę i stało się bezużyteczne.  
- I wystarczy. Kradzież Cienia. - poleciła Liderka, wciąż tajemniczo się uśmiechając.  
Pokemon jakby tylko czekał na to polecenie i ignorując kolejne uderzenie ogona przeciwnika, które tak jak wcześniejsze odbiło się od niego, zrobił coś, czego nawet po Poke-Duchach bym się nie spodziewał. Stworek przeleciał przez ciało Brelooma i sprawił tym samym, że roślinny Pokemon zachwiał się i omal nie upadł na arenę. Było jasne, że ten jeden atak mocno go osłabił.  
- Nie da rady. – stwierdziłem, widząc tajemniczy uśmiech Liderki i przeciwnika unoszącego się metr od ciężko oddychającego Brelooma i gotowego do ponowienia ataku.  
- Trzy do dwóch dla Liderki? - zapytał spokojnie sędzia, widząc w mym ręku PokeBall. Niestety, jedyne co mogłem zrobić, to pokiwać głową i zawrócić mojego podopiecznego. Jego ataki nie działały na tajemniczego przeciwnika. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, gdyż mimo wszystko stworek nie wyglądał na aż tak silnego, czy wytrzymałego. Niestety, pozory myliły, a sytuacja stawała się dla mnie niekorzystna. Poza dziwnym Poke-Duchem Liderka miała jeszcze jednego Pokemona gotowego do walki, ja zaś zawróciłem już trzy z nich i co za tym idzie ten, którego wybiorę, będzie musiał nie tylko poradzić sobie z zagadkowym przeciwnikiem, ale też pokonać następnego. Mimo kłopotliwej sytuacji uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie. Wiedziałem bowiem, że jeśli mam wygrać w Finałach Ligi Pokemon, to porażka i walka rewanżowa o odznakę nie wchodziły w grę i że sposób na dziwnego Poke-Ducha muszę znaleźć jak najszybciej...


	170. Zdolności Poke-Duchów

ODCINEK 170: ZDOLNOŚCI POKE-DUCHÓW.

- Trzy do dwóch dla Liderki? - zapytał sędzia, ja zaś tylko pokiwałem głową, zawracając osłabionego Brelooma.  
Sytuacja była kłopotliwa, gdyż teraz zostałem z jednym Pokiem, na dwa Morany, jednak mimo to uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie. Wyglądało bowiem na to, że nawet walcząc o siedemnastą odznakę nic nie jest z góry przesądzone, a przeciwnicy nadal mogą być silni i potrafić zaskakiwać. Tak jak tajemniczy żółto-złoty stworek, unoszący się metr nad areną. Walczące ataki naturalnie na Poke-Duchy nie działały, więc zamiast nich zastosowaliśmy z Breloomem kombinację roślinnych i stalowych. Jednak zarówno Żelazny Ogon jak i Ostrzał Nasion, czy Ziarno-Pijawka, nie dawały żadnych rezultatów. Sytuacja wyglądała tak, jakby przeciwnik ataków nie odczuwał. Nie miałem pojęcia jak może coś takiego zrobić, zwłaszcza na technikach uleczających, które powinny działać niezależnie od wytrzymałości Pokemona. Wiedziałem jednak, że muszę jak najszybciej odkryć tajemnicę mego przeciwnika i że walki rewanżowej o Odznakę Mgły z pewnością nie będę odbywał.  
- Czwarty Pokemon? - zapytał ponaglającym tonem sędzia.  
Fakt, mimo wszystko podczas pojedynku nie można było zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad wyborem następnego Poka do walki. Właściwie w obecnej sytuacji nie miałem zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Charizard był silny, miał dobre ataki obszarowe i być może zdołałby przełamać wytrzymałość dziwnego stworka. Czułem jednak, że to nie o to chodzi i że niewrażliwość na ataki bierze się u przeciwnika z czegoś innego. W takim wypadku lepiej było wybrać Pokemona szybkiego, pomysłowego, no i takiego, który również atakami obszarowymi może się pochwalić.  
- Chyba będzie efekciarsko. - powiedziałem wypuszczając Alakazama. Pokemon przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem żółto-złotemu stworkowi, oznajmił na powitanie:  
"Ja to nawet jestem tego pewny. Ciekawy przeciwnik."  
- Tak i wygląda na to, że ataki stalowe i roślinne na niego nie działają, więc trzeba albo wykombinować jaki typ podziała, albo znaleźć inny sposób na pokonanie go. - wyjaśniłem sytuację. Niepotrzebnie wprawdzie, gdyż Psycho-Pok i tak mniej więcej orientował się, co się dzieje, nawet siedząc w PokeBallu. Teraz jednak pokiwał głową i zaczął uważnie obserwować przeciwnika.  
"Wygląda zwyczajnie..." - ocenił krótko, po czym szybko wystrzelił Psycho-Promień, którego Poke-Duch bez trudu uniknął.  
- Jest szybki. - przypomniałem. W odpowiedzi mój podopieczny tylko kiwnął głową, a następnie teleportował się kilka metrów dalej, znów wystrzelił promień, znów dokonał teleportacji, znów wystrzelił i tak kilkanaście razy bombardując przeciwnika. Zapewne testował koordynację i faktyczną zwinność dziwnego stworka, a gdy uznał, że wie już wystarczająco dużo, przerwał teleportowanie i postanowił zmienić formę ataku.  
"Dziwne, że nie kontratakuje. Zobaczymy..."  
- Początkowe ataki Brelooma też unikał i ani myślał o kontratakowaniu. Właściwie typowy kontratak, to on przeprowadził dopiero w zwarciu. - zauważyłem.  
Alakazam tymczasem wskazał obie łyżki wprost w głowę żółto-złotego stwora i uderzył w niego niewidzialną falą Psychiki. Czując lekkie mrowienie w głowie wiedziałem, że atak jest silny, jednak wyglądało na to, że na dziwnym Pokemonie nie robi to żadnego wrażenia.  
"No przecież nie jest Ciemniakiem..." - wymruczał cicho Alakazam, aby po chwili zmienić strategię i zacząć strzelać w Poke-Ducha Kulami Cienia.  
- Kontruj swoimi, tylko w dużej ilości, może uda się trafić. - poleciła Liderka.  
Fakt, obecny pojedynek był nieco ryzykowny, gdyż tak jak Poke-Duchy kiepsko znosiły ataki swojego typu, tak samo było w wypadku Psycho-Poków. Na szczęście Alakazam był jednym z silniejszych przedstawicieli swojego typu i co za tym idzie, nadążał z wystrzałami i kontrowaniem pocisków przeciwnika, oraz unikaniem tych, które jednak do niego dolatywały. Niestety żółto-złoty stworek również uniknął wszystkich czarnych kulek, jakie do niego docierały. Ostrzeliwanie trwało dłuższą chwilę i było jasne, że trzeba zmienić strategię, gdy niespodziewanie Alakazam zniknął, a pojawiwszy tuż obok stworka, uderzył go mocno jedną ze swoich łyżek. No tak, jeśli używał łyżki jak pocisku, to był to najczęściej atak typu Walka, tyle że na dystans, jednak bezpośredni cios przeciwnika skutkował zwykle atakiem typu Stal, który na Duchy powinien działać. Niestety wyglądało na to, że tak jak z Żelaznym Ogonem, tak i tutaj efekt jest żaden. Cios odbił się od ciała żółto-złotego stworka, który szybko wykorzystał sytuacje i przeniknął przez Alakazama, czy raczej częściowo przeniknął, gdyż Psycho-Pok zdążył uciec za pomocą Teleportacji.  
- W porządku? - zapytałem, wiedząc, że jeden taki atak był mocno wyczerpujący dla Brelooma.  
"Tak, chociaż było blisko." - odparł Psycho-Pok, po czym zabłysł, aby zastosować Uzdrowienie, jednak ku jego zdziwieniu blask zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił, a dobrze znane małe gwiazdki nie zostały wytworzone.  
"Zablokował mnie?" - zapytał zaskoczony Psycho-Pok.  
- Co tym razem? - Clair obserwująca z boku pojedynek, wyglądała na coraz bardziej poirytowaną. Właściwie wcale się jej nie dziwiłem, gdyż walka z tajemniczym Pokemonem, którego zdolności były zagadkowe, a dodatkowo cały czas nas zaskakiwały, mogła denerwować. Teraz, widząc co się dzieje, poleciłem:  
- Spróbuj jeszcze raz.  
Alakazam kiwnął głową i tak jak poprzednio zabłysł z zamiarem stworzenia gwiazdek leczących, jednak ponownie nic to nie dało.  
"Faktycznie nie daję rady. Coś mnie jakby wyłącza." - poinformował stworek.  
- Blokada Leczenia, tak to się fachowo nazywa. - zaczęła wyjaśniać Liderka - Jeśli Pokemon potrafiący zastosować ową technikę zdoła dotknąć przeciwnika, wówczas jego leczące umiejętności zostają całkowicie zneutralizowane.  
- Fiuku… Nieźle... - aż gwizdnęła z wrażenia Clair.  
- Jeśli mogę spytać, to działa na każdy rodzaj uleczania? - odezwał się zainteresowany Max.  
- Owszem, zarówno na zwykłe leczenie typu Uzdrowienie, Synteza, czy Światło Księżyca, jak i na te odbierające energię przeciwnikowi, czyli Mega-Ssanie, czy Ziarno-Pijawka. Powinnam jednak uzupełnić, że przy tych drugich niestety energia nadal jest odbierana, tyle tylko że przeciwnik z blokadą nie jest w stanie się uleczać. - odparła Morana z uśmiechem.  
- I jak rozumiem, to pani autorski atak. - stwierdził Max, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
- Tak, przyznaję się. Trochę badań nad zdolnościami leczącymi Pokemonów, trochę analizy, no i się udało. Jednak cała reszta umiejętności Shedinji, to jej własna zasługa i naturalne zdolności. – po ostatnich słowach Liderka znów spojrzała na mnie z ciekawością i wyczekiwaniem. Byłem pewny, że nie używa tego Pokemona do zwykłych pojedynków, a jedynie na specjalne okazje, aby przetestować umiejętności wyjątkowych trenerów i teraz kobieta czekała, aż w końcu zrozumiem, jak działa moc chroniąca jej podopiecznego przed atakami.  
- Wiemy już jak się przeciwnik nazywa, ale to niewiele nam pomaga. - stwierdziłem cicho.  
"Czytaniem Umysłów potraktowałem go już na początku, a też nic z tego nie przyszło." - odparł Alakazam - "Jedyne co wiem, to że wbrew pozorom zbyt wytrzymały nie jest. Jeden dobry atak i powinno być po walce, tylko że..."  
- Tylko, że ataki na niego nie chcą zadziałać. - dokończyłem kiwając głową.  
Liderka tymczasem uznała zapewne, że czasu do namysłu i ewentualnej narady mieliśmy już dość, gdyż poleciła;  
- Atakuj Kulami Cienia, a jak będzie trzeba zastosuj Frustrację.  
- Oho, chyba czas nam się kończy. - mruknąłem cicho, uważnie obserwując Shedinję i intensywnie myśląc nad strategią.  
"No patrz, nie zauważyłem..." - odparł sarkastycznie Alakazam, najpierw teleportując się przed pierwszymi pociskami, a następnie pojawiając z boku, zaczął ostrzeliwać przeciwnika własnymi czarnymi kulkami.  
- Frustracja. - poleciła spokojnie Morana, a po jej komendzie Pokemon zabłysł i już wiedziałem, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku chwil, jego atak stanie się coraz szybszy, aż do momentu, w którym teleportujący i unikający pocisków Alakazam zostanie trafiony.  
- Ale jeśli tak szybko atakuje i tak bardzo się na tym skupia... - wymruczałem cicho.  
"Tak, można spróbować, ale ryzykuję trafienie." - odparł Psycho-Pok, telepatycznie rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi. Pokiwałem jednak głową, jeśli się uda, to może dziwny stworek oberwie, jak nie... Cóż, warto było zaryzykować. Tym sposobem Alakazam po kolejnej teleportacji pojawił się wysoko nad areną i skierowawszy jedną łyżkę w Shedinję zastosował Psychikę, jednocześnie drugą łyżką nadal kontynuował ostrzał Kulami Cienia i starał się sparować jak największą ilość wrogich pocisków, jakie w jego kierunku mknęły. Niestety, tak jak się obawiałem, wyglądało na to, że Psychika nadal nie działa i że odporność Pokemona na ataki nie wynika ze stosowania jakiejś nieznanej techniki, wymagającej od niego koncentracji, czy skupienia.  
- Zwiewaj. - poleciłem szybko widząc, że Shedinja wystrzeliwuje coraz większą ilość Kul Cienia. Niestety w połączeniu z Frustracją, teraz nie było już możliwości, aby ich uniknąć i nim Psycho-Pok zdołał się teleportować, oberwał dwoma z nich.  
"Nic z tego. Nie wiem jak on to blokuje, ale z całą pewnością robi to naturalnie." - stwierdził Pokemon, pojawiając się kilka metrów ode mnie i znów znikając, gdyż po raz kolejny został obrany na cel.  
- Kontruj cały czas Kulami Cienia. - poleciłem, bowiem wreszcie zauważyłem coś, co być może pomogłoby nam w pokonaniu zagadkowego stworka.  
"To właśnie robię. W końcu skoro ich unika..." - Psycho-Pok przerwał, bowiem teraz zauważył to samo co ja, aby następnie z tryumfalnym uśmiechem oznajmić - "Mamy go!"  
Nie byłem pewny, co Alakazam właśnie wymyślił. Wiedziałem jednak, że już nie raz, gdy tylko Psycho-Pok znajdował slaby punkt przeciwnika, to wprowadzał w życie plan, czasem dziwny, czasem szalony, ale zawsze skuteczny. Zauważyliśmy bowiem, że może i stalowych czy roślinnych ataków Shedinja w większości unikała, ale od czasu do czasu niektóre w nią trafiały, nie czyniąc żadnej krzywdy. W wypadku Psychiki zarówno jako atak bezpośredni, jak i przy zastosowaniu ataku w sytuacji zdekoncentrowania Pokemona wyglądało na to, że nie odnosi ona skutku, zupełnie jakby przeciwnik był typem Ciemność a nie Duch. Teraz jednak, gdy w grę wchodziły Kule Cienia, żółto-złoty stworek wprawdzie jak zwykle starał się ich unikać, jednak... "Starał się" to nie było odpowiednie słowo. On ich unikał. Wszystkich!  
Alakazam pojawił się niespodziewanie tuż nad Shedinją i zaczął bombardować Kulami Cienia. Ze względu na niewielką odległość, była niewielka szansa na to, że któryś pocisk trafi. Niestety żółto-złoty stworek po doładowaniu Frustracją był o wiele szybszy i zdołał atak skontrować. Jednak, gdy tylko pierwszy z czarnych pocisków Poke-Ducha trafił w Alakazama, ten zniknął, aby jako trzy iluzje i jeden oryginał pojawić się metr od przeciwnika i otoczyć go z każdej strony.  
"Koniec." - oznajmił krótko z wrednym uśmiechem Psycho-Pok, strzelając Kulami Cienia najszybciej jak potrafił. Shedinja błyskawicznie zwróciła się w stronę oryginału i nawet wystrzeliła dwa pociski, jednak sama oberwała jednym, co wystarczyło, aby szybkość ataków stworka znacznie spadła. Psycho-Pok zignorował atak i kontynuował ostrzał, dzięki czemu po chwili żółto-złoty stworek oberwał drugą kulką, a po trzeciej upadł na arenę.  
- Udało się? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem, ale i nadzieją w głosie Clair.  
- Tak, myślę, że tak. - odparłem spokojnie, patrząc na Alakazama, który odwołał iluzje i stał teraz obok leżącego na arenie przeciwnika.  
"Pokonany. Jak już mówiłem, słaba wytrzymałość fizyczna, ale w zamian olbrzymia odporność na ataki." - Psycho-Pok pokiwał z uznaniem głową, gdy Liderka zawróciła pokonanego podopiecznego.  
- Brawo i moje gratulacje. Niewielu udaje się odgadnąć, jak pokonać Shedinję, a nawet gdyby, to i tak częściej jest to szczęście, niż faktyczne dostrzeżenie słabości Pokemona. - pochwaliła nas Morana.  
- Dobra, fajnie i tak dalej, ale może wyjaśnisz nam, jakim cudem to żółto-złote coś wytrzymywało silne stalowe ataki, czy nawet Psychikę Wąsacza, a padło od kilku czarnych kulek? - zapytała zainteresowana Clair. W odpowiedzi Liderka uśmiechnęła się tylko i odparła pytaniem:  
- A jak myślicie?  
- Trudno stwierdzić po dwóch starciach, gdyż mimo wszystko mieliśmy tylko cztery typy ataków, jednak... - na podstawie spostrzeżeń starałem się ułożyć teorię wyjaśniającą zdolności Shedinji - Stal, Psychika i Roślina nie działały, pamiętajmy jednak, że to zwykłe ataki, w odróżnieniu od Kuli Cienia, która jak wiadomo ma typ właśnie Duch.  
- Czekaj Toriś, chcesz powiedzieć, że to dziwadło jest odporne na wszystkie ataki, które działają na niego normalnie, lub przed którymi ma zwiększoną wytrzymałość? I tylko ataki, które są o zwiększonej efektywności, cokolwiek mu zrobią? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Clair.  
- W tym wypadku Duch, czyli właśnie Kule Cienia, a poza tym zapewne Ciemność. - uzupełnił Max.  
- Oraz Ogień i Lot, bowiem Shedinja w połowie jest Robaczym Pokemonem. - wtrąciła Liderka, kiwając głowa na potwierdzenie, że nasza analiza jest jak najbardziej prawidłowa.  
- Fiuuu... - Clair gwizdnąwszy z podziwu z nieukrywanym zdumieniem zapytała - Skąd się takie dziwy biorą?  
- Fakt, Shedinja jest bardzo rzadkim Pokemonem. - uśmiechnięta Morana wyjaśniała - Jak zapewne wiecie, Robaczo-Ziemny Pokemon Nincada może ewoluować w latającego Poke-Robaka Ninjaska. Sama ewolucja to coś w rodzaju rozbicia pancerza Nincady i wylecenie z niego nowego Pokemona, pancerz zaś... No cóż, pamiętajcie że nie dzieje się to zawsze. Najczęściej pancerz jest absorbowany i łączy się z pancerzem Ninjaska, jednak w wyjątkowych przypadkach może się oddzielić i stworzyć osobny byt, czyli nowego Pokemona, jakim jest właśnie Shedinja, czyli Duchowy Robak.  
- Ekstra... - wyszeptała z przejęciem Clair, a oczy jej błyszczały fanatycznie. Właściwie sam również byłem zaskoczony, gdyż o tak zadziwiającej formie pojawienia się nowego Pokemona nie tylko nie słyszałem, co właściwie nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy coś takiego.  
- Niestety na szczegółowe pytania nie jestem w stanie udzielić odpowiedzi, gdyż sama prowadzę badania nad Shedinją. Właściwie, jeszcze kilka lat temu był to Pokemon nieznany, nawet teraz informacje zawarte o nim w PokeEncyklopedii ograniczają się do podania typu i dwóch, czy trzech ataków, zaś zdolności stworka trener sam musi odkryć. Pierwszy znany przedstawiciel pojawił się u Dziadka Juliusza, Lidera Robaczych Pokemonów z Łodzi. Po ustaleniu typu Pokemona, Liga zdecydowała, że najlepszym miejscem na jego badanie i późniejsze szkolenie będzie Wieża Duchów, a ja z radością podjęłam się roli badaczki nowego gatunku. Później udało mi się wyewoluować drugą, to właśnie z nią Tori walczył, a mniej więcej dwa i pół roku temu okazało się, że pewna wędrowna trenerka też miała szczęście i po ewolucji jej Nincady, oprócz Ninjaska, jej drużyna powiększyła się o Shedinję. Ta trenerka obecnie lideruje w Wałbrzychu, powinnam dodać.  
- No to chyba wszystko jasne. – stwierdziłem kiwając głową i spoglądając na sędziego.  
- Tak, przyznaję, że Liderka rzadko wypuszcza Shedinję do walk o odznakę, a gdy to robi, to najczęściej kończy się na krótszych, lub dłuższych wyjaśnieniach, więc można powiedzieć, że jestem przyzwyczajony. Skoro więc trener Tori pokonał trzeciego Pokemona Liderki, to mamy remis i obecna walka będzie rozstrzygającą. Proszę kontynuować. - odparł z uśmiechem sędzia, dając znak na rozpoczęcie finałowego starcia.  
"Mam nadzieję, że teraz już będzie mniej kłopotliwe." - wymruczał cicho Alakazam, gdy naszym ostatnim przeciwnikiem okazał się szary stworek, z czerwonawymi jakby płomieniami na głowie.  
- Misdreavus, powiedziałbym, że do pokonania, ale coś mi się zdaje... - nie skończyłem zdania, nie musiałem, gdyż Poke-Duch skłoniwszy się na powitanie, po sekundzie zniknął.  
- Niewidzialność, umiejętność Poke-Duchów nabywana po odpowiednim treningu, chociaż dziko żyjące osobniki również mogą ja posiadać. Bardzo dobra na wszelkie pojedynki. - wyjaśniła Liderka.  
"Phi..." - skomentował krótko sytuację Alakazam, po czym zaczął wodzić łyżkami po powierzchni nad areną, nagle zniknął, aby teleportować się kilka metrów nad ziemię, bowiem z boku wystrzelona została Kula Cienia. W tej samej chwili Psycho-Pok strzelił własny czarny pocisk w tamto miejsce, a widząc, czy raczej czując, że przeciwnik unika ataków, zaczął regularny ostrzał. Niestety widać było po nim, że nie ma swojej zwyczajowej siły i szybkości, a walka z Shedinją trochę go osłabiła. Nie na tyle, aby miał kłopoty, jednak jasne było, że ten pojedynek trzeba wygrać szybko.  
- Zwiększ ostrzał. – poleciłem, mając nadzieję, że faktycznie Alakazam może to zrobić. Żółty stworek tylko pokiwał głową, tak jak ja rozumiejąc, że trzeba działać szybko. Na szczęście już po chwili Misdreavus miał dość, bowiem pojawił się, niestety od razu w dwunastu różnych miejscach.  
- Podwójna Drużyna, a niech go. - wymruczała Clair, z przejęciem obserwując pojedynek.  
- Wiesz, w wypadku Alakazama, to akurat nie będzie problem. - przypomniał spokojnie Max.  
Fakt, ja niemal instynktownie wyczuwałem, która iluzja jest prawdziwym przeciwnikiem, a Alakazam robił to samo dzięki Czytaniu Umysłów. Teraz też unikając kilku wystrzelonych w jego kierunku Kul Cienia, odpowiedział swoimi, celując je w oryginał. Niestety atak nie doszedł do skutku, gdyż w tej samej chwili, w której Poke-Duch oberwał, połowa iluzji zniknęła i zamiast nich pojawiły się nowe, wraz z przeciwnikiem, który w ten sposób uniknął ataku.  
- Spryciarz dobrze ma to wyćwiczone. Podkłada kopię tuż przed oberwaniem. - pokiwałem głową z uznaniem.  
"Czyli trzeba być szybkim." - odparł Alakazam, znów atakując prawdziwego Poke-Ducha i jednocześnie ignorując iluzje Kul Cienia, które i tak nic mu nie robiły. Niestety, tak jak za pierwszym razem, tak i teraz, nie zdążył. Właściwie strategia Misdreavusa niewiele różniła się od teleportacji Psycho-Poka, mało tego, gdyby nie zdolność odgadywania, gdzie jest oryginał, byłaby o wiele groźniejsza.  
- Cios za cios, może go zmylimy. - zaproponowałem, zaś żółty stworek kiwając głową, sam wytworzył kilkanaście iluzji, które zaczęły ostrzeliwać tak oryginalnego Poke-Ducha, jak i jego kopie.  
- Niezły pomysł, niestety monopolu na wyczuwanie przeciwnika nie macie. Czytanie Umysłu. - poleciła spokojnie Liderka.  
Tym sposobem na arenie zaczął się naprawdę dziwny i dość niezwykły pojedynek. Oba walczące Pokemony to pojawiały się, to znikały, stosowały iluzje i wykrywały swoje własne. Alakazam wprawdzie posiłkował się nieco Teleportacją, starając znikać wśród swoich kopii, gdyż nie był w stosowaniu ich tak dobrze wyćwiczony jak przeciwnik, jednak niewiele to dawało. Przede wszystkim Psycho-Pok był spowolniony od kilku Kul Cienia, które trafiły go jeszcze w starciu z Shedinją, a oberwanie teraz kolejnymi dwoma od Misdreavusa nie czyniło sytuacji lepszą. Niewielką pociechą był fakt, że z pomocą iluzji i teleportów, Alakazamowi udało się w końcu trafić przeciwnika, jednak finałowo szybkość stworków nadal była taka sama.  
- Tak nie da rady. Padniesz szybciej od niego. - powiedziałem cicho, obserwując pojedynek.  
"Wiem... Zaryzykowałbym Psychikę, ale z pewnością... Oberwę kilkoma kulkami nim... Zdołam go zdjąć..." - telepatyczny kontakt stworka zaczynał być przerywany, co dobitnie pokazywało, że Alakazam ma coraz mniej sił. Nie było innego wyjścia i wierząc, że się uda, odparłem krótko:  
- Zrób to.  
Psycho-Pok skinąwszy głową, po raz ostatni zastosował Podwójną Drużynę i teraz szesnaście jego iluzji znajdowało się na arenie, zaś on sam pojawił nad nią i po sekundzie, podczas której namierzał prawdziwego Misdreavusa wśród jego kopii, wskazał na Poke-Ducha łyżką i uruchomił Psychikę. Niestety przeciwnik również nie próżnował i szybko wyczuł, że teraz oryginał jest gdzieś indziej i w tej samej chwili, w której Alakazam wziął go na cel, stworek zaczął strzelać Kulami Cienia w górę.  
- Zwiększ ostrzał. - poleciła Liderka, wiedząc co planujemy.  
Na szczęście tym razem Psycho-Atak działał bez problemu i wprawdzie Misdreavus starał się kontrować Kulami Cienia i nawet, zgodnie z naszymi obawami, pierwsze z nich trafiły mego podopiecznego, jednak ostatecznie szary stworek nie dawał rady. Ból głowy wywołany Psychiką był zbyt wielki, aby można się było dostatecznie dobrze skoncentrować i tak iluzje Poke-Ducha zaczęły znikać, podobnie zresztą jak te, które zrobił Psycho-Pok. Niestety stosując silny atak z taką mocą również Alakazam zaczynał słabnąć i tym samym finał pojedynku był raczej testem na wytrzymałość, a raczej byłby, gdyby Ldierka nie zastosowała czegoś w rodzaju techniki ostatniej szansy.  
- Pieśń Zniszczenia i staraj się wyrwać z działania Psychiki. - poleciła Morana.  
Misdreavus w odpowiedzi natychmiast zaczął głośno piszczeć i tym samym sprawiać, że opadanie z sił Alakazama stało się o wiele szybsze.  
"Niedobrze..." - mruknął krótko Pokemon, skupiając się jeszcze bardziej na ataku Psychiką. Widać bowiem było, że Poke-Duch również słabnie i to coraz szybciej, jednak teraz stara się dodatkowo wyrwać z działania Psycho-Ataku, jak na razie z marnym skutkiem.  
- Jestem pod wrażeniem. Osłabiony, a jednak nadal potrafi bardzo mocno atakować. - pochwaliła nas Morana.  
- No cóż, Liderka z Kielc wspomniała, że to może być jeden z najsilniejszych Psycho-Pokemonów. - odparłem, a słyszący moje słowa Alakazam wtrącił z wrednym uśmiechem:  
"I właśnie zamierzam to udowodnić." - po czym zabłysł i zaczął wytwarzać małe świecące gwiazdki. Niestety kosztem Uzdrowienia było zmniejszenie siły ataku Psychiką i teraz Misdreavus widząc, że jego atak Pieśnią Zniszczenia może zostać usunięty, zaczął szybko strzelać w Psycho-Poka Kulami Cienia. Pociski wprawdzie trafiały, jednak nie przerywały techniki leczącej, a gdy po dłuższej chwili gwiazdki zniknęły, Alakazam oznajmił krótko:  
"Koniec" - po czym uderzył Psychiką tak mocną, że niemal widać ją było jak falę, która powaliła Misdreavusa na arenę i pozbawiła przytomności. Następnie żółty stworek zniknął i pojawiwszy na arenie obok pokonanego przeciwnika obserwował go uważnie, aby mieć pewność, że pojedynek został zakończony. Ciężko oddychał, co jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że może i zdołał się uleczyć, jednak tak naprawdę jedyne, co dzięki temu zyskał, to siły na wykańczający atak, zniwelowanie efektów Pieśni Zniszczenia, no i przetrwanie na arenie dłużej od Misdreavusa.  
- Tak mi się właśnie wydawało, że jak Shedinja pokonana, to i jej blokady znikną. - stwierdził Max, gdy sędzia odczekawszy podobnie jak mój podopieczny dłuższą chwilę, wreszcie oznajmił:  
- Koniec. Wynikiem cztery do trzech trener Tori pokonuje Liderkę Moranę i tym samym wygrywa Odznakę Mgły. Moje gratulacje, to był naprawdę wspaniały pojedynek.  
- Młody, to może na przyszłość, jak masz jakieś uwagi, to je głośniej mów, Torisiowi byś pomógł. - zaczęła tymczasem krytykować chłopaka Clair, jednocześnie z wyraźną ulgą na twarzy ukazując uniesiony w górę kciuk, gdy tylko spojrzałem w jej stronę.  
- Hej, ale to nawet lepiej, że Max tego nie zrobił. Wielkim Mistrzem mam być, więc sam powinienem takie rzeczy dostrzegać. - zauważyłem.  
- Dobrze powiedziane i może sam na to nie wpadłeś, jednak twój Pokemon wyczuł, że Blokada Leczenia została zdjęta. Właściwie nie dziwi to zbytnio, w końcu bardzo zdolny z niego Psychik. - to mówiąc Liderka podeszła na środek areny, zawróciła nieprzytomnego Misdreavusa, a gdy ja również stanąłem obok niej, oraz mojego Alakazama, wręczyła mi ciemnoniebieski krążek, który wzorem przypominać miał nieco ducha, zaś dwie białe kreski stylizowane na oczy, tylko owo wrażenie potęgowały.  
- Tak, dziękuję, chociaż przyznam, nie sądziłem, że aż tyle szczęścia do wygranej będę potrzebował. -odparłem odbierając Odznakę Mgły.  
- Szczęścia? - zapytała rozbawiona Morana.  
- Gdyby Alakazam się nie uleczył, to w najlepszym wypadku mielibyśmy remis, gdybym wybrał innego Pokemona do finałowego starcia, to może i dałby sobie radę z Shedinją, ale nie wiadomo, czy z Misdreavusem również, gdyby... Auć... - musiałem przerwać wyliczankę, gdyż Clair niespodziewanie zdzieliła mnie pięścią po głowie. Nie było to mocne, jednak lekko zaskakujące, w końcu nie robiła tego już od dłuższego czasu.  
"Tak, też myślę, że sobie zasłużył." - mruknął Alakazam, kiwając głową.  
- Dzięki za poparcie. - odparła cicho trenerka, po czym zaczęła awanturę - Toriś ja cię proszę, po raz kolejny zaczynasz?! Co ci tym razem nie pasuje? Miałeś walkę z niemal nieznanym Pokemonem o niesamowitych zdolnościach. Rozpracowałeś je samodzielnie, bez pomocy i podpowiedzi. Pamiętasz Kielce? Tam była podobna sytuacja, Pokemon z dziwnymi zdolnościami, ale po wyjaśnieniach Liderki został pokonany, a tutaj... Tutaj sam musiałeś dojść do tego, czemu Shedinja jest nietykalna i co? I ci się udało! Wiec jak nie chcesz oberwać po raz drugi, to ładnie dziękuj za odznakę i idziemy do Punktu Medycznego leczyć Poki, jasne?!  
Irytacja na twarzy tej wariatki mieszała się z figlarnymi błyskami w oczach. Właściwie doskonale rozumiałem, o co dziewczynie chodzi i musiałem przyznać jej rację, gdyż po prostu po raz kolejny sobie "utrudniałem", jak to mówiła. Alakazam stał obok z zadowolona miną i kiwając głową w pełni popierał trenerkę. Podobnie jak Asbol i Bellossom, którzy nadal siedzieli na trybunach. Co do Maxa, to nie byłem pewny, bowiem z całych sił starał się opanować, jednak nie bardzo mu to wychodziło i chłopak chichotał po cichu. Wreszcie westchnąwszy, skłoniłem się nisko Liderce i sędziemu i oznajmiłem:  
- Tak, mój głos rozsądku ma rację. Dziękuję za odznakę i za wspaniały pojedynek. Na pewno go nie zapomnę.  
- Ja również dziękuję, gdyż nie muszę chyba mówić, że walczyłam najlepiej jak umiałam i najsilniejszymi Poke-Duchami, jakie mam w drużynie. Odznakę wygrałeś całkowicie zasłużenie i jeśli dobrze mi się zdaje, to właśnie pobiłeś rekord Defi, a co za tym idzie, moje gratulacje.  
- Faktycznie, z Odznaką Mgły Toriś ma ich siedemnaście, czyli jako pierwszy trener w historii Finałów Ligi Pokemon dorobił się tak dużej liczby. - przypomniała sobie Clair.  
- No tak, została już tylko jedna. - pokiwałem głową, nieco zmieszany drapiąc się po głowie, gdyż mimo wszystko, nadal nie czułem się jakimś wyjątkowym trenerem.  
- A do finałów półtora miesiąca, a co za tym idzie, wystarczająco dużo czasu na wyprawę do Szczecina, a i pewnie trening jakiś będzie można dodatkowo zrobić. - zauważył Max.  
- W takim razie do zobaczenia za te półtora miesiąca w Warszawie na finałach. No i jako że mowie to wielu innym trenerom, to i wam polecam odwiedzić po drodze zamek w miasteczku Kórnik. - zaproponowała na pożegnanie Liderka.  
- A co tam jest ciekawego? – zapytała zainteresowana Clair.  
- Duży zamek i centrum treningowe o tyle wyjątkowe, że głównie z Poke-Duchami. - wyjaśnił zamiast kobiety Max, aby dodać po chwili - Właściwie sam miałem zaproponować tą trasę.  
- Dokładnie tak. Sama często tam trenuję, no i jest to miejsce dla bardziej doświadczonych trenerów, więc może jakiś ciekawy pojedynek was tam czeka, albo poszerzenie wiedzy o zdolnościach Poke-Duchów. W każdym razie, powodzenia. - i uśmiechnąwszy się na pożegnanie Liderka ruszyła powoli w stronę schodów, prowadzących na piętro, podobnie jak sędzia, który skłoniwszy się lekko, podążył za nią.  
- Więcej Pokemonowych Duchów? To może być ciekawe.- ożywiła się Clair.  
- Przypominam, że jednego już masz. - zauważyłem, wspominając o Duskullu.  
- Właśnie. W walce z innymi duchami, będę mogła przekonać się jak jest silny. Najpierw jednak wizyta w Punkcie Medycznym i odpoczynek. Dodatkowo można małą imprezę zrobić z okazji pobicia rekordu, bo nawet jeśli Karen dokopie Krakowi, to zrobi to gdzieś za miesiąc, więc Toriś i tak w końcu jest od niej lepszy. - odparła trenerka, powoli wypowiadając ostatnie słowa i wrednie się uśmiechając na koniec.  
Alakazam jedynie wzruszył ramionami, aby następnie zniknąć w Poke-Ballu i wypocząć po pojedynku. Max po raz kolejny starał opanować, aby nie zacząć się śmiać, ja zaś głośno wzdychając i nie mając innego wyjścia, musiałem zgodzić się na pomysł szalonej trenerki, a zarazem mojej pierwszej i największej fanki. Tym sposobem reszta dnia zeszła nam na zasłużonym odpoczynku i podleczeniu Poków po walce, jutro zaś wyruszaliśmy w ostatni etap naszej wędrówki, czyli do Szczecina. Finały Ligi Pokemon były coraz bliżej.


	171. Trening w nawiedzonym zamku

ODCINEK 171: TRENING W NAWIEDZONYM ZAMKU.

Ciepłym i słonecznym popołudniem dotarliśmy do obecnego celu naszej wędrówki, czyli miasteczka Kórnik i znajdującego się obok niego sporego zamku. Teoretycznie zamek ów można było określić "nawiedzonym", zwłaszcza, że nawet za dnia dało się dostrzec jakieś ciemniejsze cienie, przelatujące nad jego dachami, czy wieżami. Praktycznie jednak nie powinno to nikogo dziwić, gdyż zamek ten został przemianowany na centrum szkoleniowe dla trenerów, ze szczególnym skupieniem się na Poke-Duchach. To właśnie Liderka Morana z Poznania zasugerowała nam zahaczyć o owo miasteczko w wędrówce po ostatnią odznakę i tak zawędrowaliśmy przed bramę prowadzącą na zamkowy dziedziniec.  
- Muszę przyznać, że trochę czegoś innego się spodziewałam. - stwierdziła Clair, obserwując pokaźną budowlę.  
Fakt, zamek był spory, nawet bardzo spory, a wysokie okna widziane w ścianach uświadamiały, że wnętrza również są przestronne i zapewne dobrze dostosowane do pojedynków z latającymi Pokemonami.  
- Wchodzimy, trzeba zasięgnąć informacji - zdecydował Max uchylając bramę i tym samym sprawiając, że podekscytowany Bellossom od razu pobiegł do środka.  
- Zakładamy, że się nie zgubi? - mruknęła cicho trenerka. Na szczęście roślinny stworek może i bywał ciekawski, ale zachowywał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, aby po znalezieniu się na środku dziedzińca czekać na nas cierpliwie, kręcąc się w miejscu i oglądając wysokie ściany i mury zamkowych budynków.  
- No faktycznie, trochę ludzi tu jest. – zauważyłem, wskazując na drzwi prowadzące zapewne do pomieszczeń treningowych, wokół których kręciło się kilka osób, wyglądających na trenerów i chyba nawet jeden strażnik się przewinął Dodatkowo kilka innych osób spacerowało po placu zamkowym, lub odpoczywało na ławeczkach, a wielu z nich towarzyszyły Pokemony.  
- Jak się tak zastanowić, to ma to sens. Do finałów coraz bliżej, więc trenerzy powoli przestają zbierać odznaki i skupiają bardziej na treningu, aby polepszyć swe umiejętności i jak najlepiej wypaść w Warszawie. - pokiwał głową Max, tłumacząc dużą ilość ludzi.  
- To się dobre składa, jest szansa na jakiegoś ciekawego przeciwnika. - ożywiła się Clair, spoglądając najpierw na Absola, a potem rozglądając po widocznych tu i tam Pokach trenerów, zapewne z nadzieją na wypatrzenie jakiegoś rzadkiego, albo silnego stworka.  
- Jeśli chcesz pojedynków, to radzę wejść do środka. Tam powinny być areny, sędziowie, no i chętni do walki. - zaproponował Max, wskazując na jedno z wejść do sal zamkowych.  
- W sumie racja, ruszajmy. - to mówiąc trenerka pomaszerowała w stronę wskazaną przez chłopaka, Absol dreptał podekscytowany za nią i zapewne tak jak jego opiekunka, z radością stoczyłby jakiś pojedynek. Bellossom skończywszy wstępny zewnętrzny ogląd zamkowych budynków, teraz zapewne również chciałby zobaczyć, jak to wszystko wygląda od środka i posławszy ponaglające spojrzenie Maxowi, pobiegł za Clair. Jedynie Noctowl, jak zwykle zresztą, nie sprawiał wrażenia podekscytowanego i wylądowawszy na jednej z wolnych ławek zapewne chciał uciąć sobie tradycyjną drzemkę, ale widząc, że ruszamy z miejsca zahukał cicho poirytowany i udał wraz z nami do centrum treningowego.  
- Pokemony w zamku mogą normalne chodzić poza PokeBallami, prawda? - zapytała Clair stojącego przed wejściem chłopaka, wyglądającego na pilnującego ogólnego porządku. Jednocześnie posłała mu spojrzenie jasno dające do zrozumienia, że w wypadku odpowiedzi negatywnej, może mieć kłopoty. Porządkowy jedynie westchnął i kiwając głową zaprosił gestem dziewczynę do środka.  
- Ciekawe, czy faktycznie trafi się tu jakiś wymagający pojedynek. - powiedziała Clair, uważnie rozglądając się po wnętrzu sporego pomieszczenia, do którego wkroczyliśmy.  
Jasne się stało, czemu budynek miał tak wysokie okna. Po prostu sufit był dobre kilka metrów nad ziemią, co pozwalało sądzić, że dawniej mógł być podzielony na dwa pietra, teraz połączone, aby walki w powietrzu mogły być bardziej efektywne. I trzeba przyznać, że były, bowiem na jednej z aren miał właśnie miejsce bój Pidgeotta z Gastleyem i oba Poki latały szybko, starając się nawzajem trafić, co nie było łatwe, zarówno ze względu na szybkość stworków, jak i na niewrażliwość na ataki, jakie Poki zawdzięczały swoim typom. Pojedynkowi przyglądało się kilka osób, być może zwykli gapie, a może również trenerzy, oczekujący swoich pojedynków, chociaż dwie inne areny stały puste i walk na nich nikt nie odbywał. Dodatkowo pod ścianą, na drugim końcu sali treningowej, siedziało przy stolikach kilka osób, strażnicy lub nauczyciele, którzy prowadzili wykłady o zdolnościach i atakach Pokemonów różnych typów i trzeba przyznać, że nawet mieli sporą liczbę słuchaczy.  
- No tak, już kilka razy byliśmy w tego typu centrach treningowych. - pokiwałem głową, dokonawszy oglądu zamkowego wnętrza.  
- Ale po raz pierwszy jesteśmy tak bardzo zaawansowanymi trenerami. - zauważyła Clair - Ciekawe, czy natrafiłabym tu na stworka, który dałby radę Absolkowi.  
- Typ Ciemność, przewaga nad Duchami, odporność na Psychikę i prawdopodobnie jeden z najsilniejszych znanych Ciemniaków, więc raczej wątpię. - odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. Stworek spojrzał na mnie i zamruczał zadowolony z pochwały. Noctowl tymczasem dokonawszy kilkukrotnego oblotu sporej sali, w końcu znalazł miejsce dla siebie. Na ścianie zwieszona była tablica, na której zapewne wyświetlane były ogłoszenia, informacje i wyniki w razie jakiś zawodów, odbywanych na zamku. Teraz zaś była zgaszona i nieużywana, więc Poke-Sowa, przez nikogo nie niepokojona wylądowała na niej, a upewniwszy się, że nie mam zamiaru wołać jej na pojedynek, za kilka minut zrobiła to co zwykle, czyli zasnęła.  
- No dobra, jakieś pomysły jak tu można walkę zacząć? Są gdzieś jakieś zapisy, czy coś? Bo jak nie, to za chwilę idę na jedną z wolnych aren i czekam na przeciwnika. - stwierdziła po dłuższej chwili Clair, podczas której walczący trenerzy zakończyli pojedynek i ich miejsce zajęła kolejna dwójka.  
- Hmm... Może od tamtej osoby się czegoś dowiemy. - zaproponował Max, wskazując na starszego mężczyznę, przechadzającego się po sali treningowej. Początkowo obserwował walkę Pidgeotta z Gastleyem, później zamienił dwa zdania z jednym z nauczycieli, a teraz przechadzając się leniwie miedzy arenami, od czasu do czasu spoglądał na nas z zainteresowaniem.  
- Wygląda na szefa, albo kogoś podobnego. W sumie zagadać można. - odparła trenerka i tak ruszyliśmy odważnie w kierunku mężczyzny, który, gdy tylko to zobaczył, również podszedł do nas, uśmiechając nieprzyjacielsko.  
- Kolejni wędrowni trenerzy, ale nieco zagubieni jak widzę. Witam was, Teofil Działyński i zarazem właściciel zamku i opiekun większości mieszkających tu Poke-Duchów. - usłyszeliśmy na powitanie.  
- Tak, dzień dobry. Jestem Toii, to Clair i Max. - dokonałem szybkiej prezentacji naszej drużynki.  
- I wypada zaznaczyć, że wcale zagubieni nie jesteśmy. - wtrąciła szybko trenerka.  
- Tak, właśnie, po prostu... Jakby to powiedzieć... - zacząłem niepewnie, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że Clair nie wyskoczy zaraz z jednym ze swoich dziwnych pomysłów. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł Max wyjaśniając:  
- Można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy doświadczonymi trenerami, co to sporo przeszli, wiele walk stoczyli i się zastanawiamy, gdzie by tu bardziej wymagających przeciwników spotkać.  
- Tak, właściwie jak na was patrzę, to wydaje mi się, że co nieco słyszałem o waszej trójce. - odparł mężczyzna kiwając głową - Jak sami wiecie, do finałów coraz bliżej, a muszę przyznać, że należę do tych osób, które jeszcze przed ich rozpoczęciem starają się wypatrzeć tych najlepszych i najbardziej obiecujących trenerów, aby później móc im kibicować nie tylko w ścisłym finale, ale i podczas ewentualnych eliminacji.  
- No Toriś, ciebie eliminacje i tak nie obowiązują. - szepnęła cicho Clair, uśmiechając przy tym.  
- Taaa... Ale nie mów tego głośno. - odparłem wzdychając. Dziewczyna miała jednak rację. Zdobywając siedemnaście odznak automatycznie trafiałem do ścisłego finału, czyli szesnastu najlepszych, którzy stanowili połączenie osób z najwyższą liczbą odznak, oraz tych, którzy mając ich mniejszą ilość, dodatkowo zmagali się w eliminacjach.  
- No więc właśnie. Może zabrzmi to nieco zarozumiale, ale jesteśmy zdolnymi trenerami i mamy dość silne Pokemony, więc jeśli byłaby możliwość, to prosilibyśmy o walkę z wymagającym trenerem i jego drużyną. - Max tymczasem potwierdzał tok rozumowania Teofila, który teraz drapiąc się po głowie odparł:  
- Wiecie, silnych Poke-Duchów za wielu tu nie ma. Sam trenuję parę z nich i ostatecznie, chyba faktycznie, to ja musiałbym być przeciwnikiem kogoś z waszej trójki. Z drugiej strony, są tez Poki może niezbyt zaprawione w boju i przed ewolucją, ale jeśli wy też macie tego typu stworki, to zawsze może wyjść z tego wyrównany pojedynek. - odparł w końcu.  
- Właściwie... - odparłem krótko, zastanawiając się dłuższą chwilę, co sprawiło, że Clair zapytała z lekkim zainteresowaniem:  
- Co Toriś, jakiś pomysł na pojedynek?  
- Tak, myślę że tak. Do finałów wypadałoby owego Pokemona jeszcze potrenować, więc można po raz kolejny sprawdzić, jak idą nasze dotychczasowe treningi. – odparłem, sięgając po PokeBall z Kabuto.  
- Czyżbyś chciał szpanować rzadkim stworkiem? - zapytała jeszcze rozbawiona dziewczyna, domyśliwszy się, o co mi chodzi.  
- Jak potrzeba sędziego, to mogę się tym zająć. - wtrącił tymczasem Max.  
- Więc zwykły pojedynek, sprawdzający umiejętności? Zgoda i jak powiedziałem, ja będę twoim przeciwnikiem i tym samym zapraszam na arenę. - to mówiąc Teofil wskazał na jeden z wolnych placów boju, a gdy zajęliśmy miejsca na jego końcach, tu i tam dało się słyszeć podekscytowane głosy, a po chwili zgromadził się kilkunastoosobowy tłumek gapiów obok areny.  
- No proszę, pan też ma fanów. - zauważyła Clair, stojąc nieopodal mężczyzny, który tylko się uśmiechnął i sięgnąwszy po PokeBall wypuścił na arenę szarego stworka, przypominającego nieco pacynkę nakładaną na dłoń.  
- Shuppet, ewolucja narobiła mi ostatni problemów. - mruknąłem sam do siebie, wspominając wczorajszą walkę o odznakę.  
- Kabuto, zaczynamy tradycyjnie, od Utwardzania. – powiedziałem, wypuszczając stworka. Tak jak się spodziewałem, u kilku osób obserwujących walkę, dało się słyszeć ciche uwagi widokiem rzadkiego Pokemona.  
- Starożytny Pokemon, proszę, proszę. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem Teofil wydając komendy - Osłabiający Atak i jak będziesz blisko, Nocna Mgła.  
- Wodny Strzał - zareagowałem szybko.  
Może i pojedynek miał być teoretycznie treningowy, jednak praktycznie wyglądało na to, że jednak będzie to całkiem ciekawa i wyrównana walka. Kabuto szybko zalśnił zwiększając wytrzymałość swego i tak twardego pancerza, po czym zaczął strzelać wodą w nadlatującego Shuppeta. Niestety przeciwnik był na tyle zwinny, aby uniknąć wszystkich ataków. Jednocześnie wytwarzał czarną chmurę, a doleciawszy do mego podopiecznego, zamierzał mocno go uderzyć, gdy zareagowałem szybko.  
- Mega-Ssanie.  
Poke-Duch uderzył i trafił Osłabiającym Atakiem, który miał na celu zmniejszyć odporność przeciwnika. Jednak dzięki zastosowanemu na samym początku walki Utwardzaniu jedyne co zrobił, to usunął owe wzmocnienie. Niestety z Nocną Mgłą było gorzej, gdyż czarna chmura zaczęła szybko otaczać Kabuto, który w odpowiedzi wystrzelił zielony promień w przeciwnika.  
- Zmykaj stamtąd. Woda plus Kamień, więc podpalić się nie da i tak. – polecił szybko Teofil.  
Shuppet zaczął się oddalać, jednak Starożytny Pokemon nadal atakował Mega-Ssaniem. Wprawdzie im dalej walczące od siebie Poki były, tym zazwyczaj siła ataku była słabsza, jednak nim technika została w końcu przerwana, odebrała Poke-Duchowi dość energii, aby efekty Nocnej Mgły nie były zbyt odczuwalne.  
- Mimo wszystko jest szybki, więc samą wytrzymałością wiele nie zdziałamy. – stwierdziłem, obserwując ucieczkę przeciwnika, po czym poleciłem - Kamienny Poślizg.  
Kabuto, obecnie zasłonięty przez ciemną chmurę, zabłysł i tym samym znacznie zwiększył swoją szybkość, a następnie wyskoczył z Nocnej Mgły, mknąc wprost na przeciwnika i czekając na moją następną komendę.  
- Błotny Strzał i Wodny Strzał na przemian. - oznajmiłem.  
- Unikaj i kontruj Kulami Cienia. - odparł Teofil, bowiem jak słusznie zakładałem, Kabuto był na tyle dobrze wyszkolony, aby móc stosować dwa ataki naprzemiennie i co za tym idzie, atakować z o wiele większą skutecznością niż jednym. Podczas strzału błotem ładował się już wodny, a gdy ten został wystrzelony, tworzona była kolejna błotna kulka i tak latający nad areną Poke-Duch, został zasypany lawiną niewielkich pocisków. Pojedynczy zapewne niewiele by mu zrobił, jednak tak duża ilość była kłopotliwa. Należało jednak pamiętać, że Kule Cienia w wykonaniu Duchów również bywały kłopotliwe i właściwie był to niemal popisowy atak wyszkolonych Pokemonów tego typu. Teraz więc Shuppet zaczął całkiem efektywnie kontrować mój ostrzał, jednak widać też było, że Kabuto nadal ma lekką przewagę.  
- Kontynuuj atak i Piszcz. - polecił Teofil, uważnie obserwując starcie Pokemonów.  
- Utwardzanie, a potem Ochrona i zmniejszaj dystans. - postanowiłem zaryzykować. Mój podopieczny był o wiele wytrzymalszy od przeciwnika, który nadrabiał to niewrażliwością na zwykłe ataki. Jednak Woda, Roślina i Ziemia do zwykłych się nie zaliczały, przez co ciągły ostrzał i obrywanie od czasu do czasu pociskiem, którego nie zdołały rozbić Kule Cienia powoli, lecz systematycznie osłabiał przeciwnika. Oczywiście Kabuto również nie był w stanie uniknąć, czy sparować wszystkich czarnych kulek, które wystrzeliwane były bardzo szybko, jednak obrywał nimi znacznie rzadziej. Teraz jednak przenikliwy pisk, jaki zaczął robić Shuppet, mocno komplikował sytuację. Atak stworka dekoncentrował tak mnie jak i Kabuto, a dodatkowo osłabiał wytrzymałość Pokemona, dlatego dobrze, że udało się zastosować Utwardzane, nim ruszyliśmy do kontrataku. Ochrona miała zastosowanie raczej standardowe, przyjąć na siebie jedną, może dwie Kule Cienia, nim zbliżymy się na wystarczającą odległość, aby zaatakować bardziej efektownie. Ostrzał również cały czas był kontynuowany i mimo mniejszej celności, spowodowanej dekoncentracją, Poke-Duch nadal od czasu od czasu obrywał.  
- Przygotuj się z kolejnym Osłabiającym Atakiem. - polecił Teofil, czekając na odpowiedni moment.  
- Mega-Ssanie. - poleciłem w tej samej chwili, w której Ochronę rozbiły czarne pociski.  
Zielony promień, wystrzelony szybko przez Kabuto, trafił w unoszącego się dwa metry nad areną Shuppeta. Wiedziałem, że mój podopieczny zaatakował z całą siłą, jaką posiadał, dzięki czemu, był to atak nieco silniejszy niż na początku walki. Poke-Duch był bardziej osłabiony od Starożytnego Pokemona, który teraz dodatkowo znów zaczął odzyskiwać energię, po odbieraniu jej przeciwnikowi.  
- Ryzykujemy, Osłabiający Atak. - po chwili namysłu mężczyzna zdecydował się na atak i musiałem przyznać, że dokładnie na to liczyłem.  
- Ochrona i nie przerywaj promienia. - odparłem spokojnie, mając nadzieję, że Kabuto zdąży.  
Poke-Duch przerwał ostrzał kulkami i szybko spadł na przeciwnika, który w tej samej chwili otoczył się zielonkawą mgiełką i to ona wchłonęła atak szarego stworka. Następnie Kabuto skorzystawszy z bliskości przeciwnika, nadal stosując Mega-Ssanie, strzelił dodatkowo błotnym i wodnym pociskiem, co utrudniło Shuppetowi szybkie odlecenie od niego. Zapewne poprawiłby jeszcze jakimś typowo fizycznym atakiem, lecz niestety, takie na Duchy nie działały.  
- Coraz słabszy, Toriś chyba wygrał. - stwierdziła Clair, obserwując z boku pojedynek.  
Shuppet wprawdzie ostatecznie zdołał umknąć z pola rażenia tak pocisków, jak i Mega-Ssania, lecz widać było po nim, że ostatni nieudany atak bardzo go wymęczył. Teofil obserwował jeszcze przez chwilę arenę i swego podopiecznego, lecz w końcu kiwając głową oznajmił:  
- Tak, też myślę, że nie ma sensu dłużej tego ciągnąć. Przeciwnik jest wytrzymały, do tego potrafi się uleczać i jak widzę, z szybkością też daje sobie radę. To ostatnie jest szczególnie istotne, gdyż oznacza, że Kabuto już wkrótce powinien ewoluować.  
- Faktycznie, przecież niektóre Starożytne Poki też ewoluują. - mruknęła cicho Clair, przypomniawszy sobie dawne lekcje, jakich udzielał nam Twardowski, jeszcze podczas wędrówki do Krakowa, a następnie głośno oznajmiła - Czyli teraz moja kolej?!  
- Już? - zapytałem rozbawiony, gdy tymczasem Teofil zawróciwszy Shuppeta pokiwał głową i odparł:  
- Nie mam nic przeciwko i jak rozumiem, chciałabyś walczyć z silnym przeciwnikiem?  
- Dokładnie, najsilniejszym, jakiego masz w drużynie, jeśli to nie problem. - uśmiechnięta trenerka zajęła miejsce na końcu areny, które sam musiałem szybko opuścić, jednocześnie zawracając Kabuto, mimo wszystko również zmęczonego wymagającą walką.  
- Aha i jednak to nie Absola wybiorę do pojedynku. - wtrąciła po chwili trenerka, a w jej ręku dostrzegłem PokeBall.  
- To dobrze, dzięki temu jakieś szanse na wygraną mam. - odparł Teofil, a przed nim pojawił się szary stwór z dwiema niemal białymi rękami, klockowatymi nogami i co było nieco dziwne, jednym biało-czerwonym okiem, łypiącym na swego przeciwnika, którym okazał się Poke-Duch Clair, czyli Duskull.  
- Interesujące. Pokemon sprzed ewolucji powalczy z Pokemonem, który jest jego ewolucją. - pokiwał głową Teofil, a ja przypomniałem sobie, że przecież stworek mężczyzny, to Dusclops.  
- W takim razie walkę miedzy Teofilem i Clair uważam za rozpoczętą, zaczynajcie! - oznajmił głośno Max, gdyż może i w moim pojedynku się nie odzywał, ale teraz, widząc że dziewczyna patrzy na niego wyczekująco uznał, że trzeba zrobić co do niego należy i jak zwykle sędziować pojedynek.  
- A pewnie, że zaczynamy. Przewidywanie i leć nad arenę. - poleciła szybko Clair widząc, że jej przeciwnik juz coś szykuje.  
- Promień Konfuzji i Fala Szokowa. - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna.  
Duskull poleciał w górę, aby uniknąć ewentualnych ataków i utrudnić trafienie w niego i dobrze zrobił, bowiem przeciwnik pomknął szybko w jego kierunku, wypuszczając jednocześnie małą białą kulkę w jego stronę. Duskull zwinnie uniknął pocisku, lecz gdy odległość miedzy Pokami się zmniejszyła, Dusclops zaczął strzelać niewidoczną Falą Szokową.  
- Nocna Mgła i zwiększ dystans. - Clair liczyła, że atakujący przeciwnik wpadnie w czarną chmurę, którą szybko wykonywał Poke-Duch i właściwie miała rację, bowiem Dusclops zniknął w niej na chwilę, podczas której Duskull minął go, zleciał znów na arenę i czekał.  
- I teraz Kule Cienia. - zareagowała szybko trenerka, gdy tylko przeciwnik wyskoczył z Nocnej Mgły i ruszył do ataku.  
- Kontruj swoimi i zmniejszaj dystans. - polecił Teofil.  
I znów na arenie toczyła się walka na miotanie pocisków, tym razem o wiele bardziej wyrównana. Właściwie można było powiedzieć, że oba Poke-Duchy prezentowały tern sam poziom, bowiem niemal każda czarna kulka zostawała rozbita przez inną, a te które dolatywały do walczących i tak nie trafiały, gdyż zwinne Poki bez trudu ich unikały. Dystans jednak cały czas się zmniejszał i wiadomo było, że w końcu trzeba będzie zmienić taktykę.  
- Podpalenie, a jak się uda, to... - gdy Dusclops był już tylko kilka metrów od przeciwnika, Clair postanowiła zaryzykować, jednak wyglądało na to, że Teofil miał o wiele lepszy plan, bowiem polecił:  
- Seria Ciosów!  
Trenerka nie dokończyła zdania, gdyż zaskoczona zobaczyła, jak Duskull obrywa kilkoma szybkimi uderzeniami przeciwnika, który najpierw zastosował Ognisty Cios, później Elektryczny, a na koniec Lodowy, po czym chciał zacząć uderzać od początku, jednak Poke-Duch strzeliwszy niewielkim płomieniem, który zdołał nawet przypalić nieco przeciwnika, szybko ruszył do ucieczki.  
- Fala Szokowa. - postanowiła zaryzykować Clair. Niestety wyglądało na to, że Dusclops nic sobie z ataku Poke-Ducha nie robi i uderzając raz za razem, starał się trafić uciekającego stworka.  
- Niedobrze... - mruknęła cicho trenerka, myśląc jednocześnie co robić. Przewidywanie jako tako pomagało w unikaniu ciosów, jednak szybkość obu walczących Pokemonów była porównywalna i tak Dusclops bez trudu nadążał za przeciwnikiem. Nagle Poke-Duch dziewczyny zatrzymał się i pisnął, jakby oberwał czymś niespodziewanym, a następnie znów otrzymał kilka ciosów od Dusclopsa.  
- Co się... Nocna Mgła! - poleciła głośno dziewczyna. Być może instynktownie, a może faktycznie właśnie coś wymyśliła. W każdym razie, jej podopieczny zaczął szybko otaczać się czarną chmurą i tym samym sprawił, że jeśli Dusclops chciałby kontynuować atak, musiałby w nią wejść i samemu również obrywać. Na szczęście chwilowo Poke-Duch wstrzymał się i czekał tuż przed czarną osłoną.  
- To czym oberwał twój Pokemon, to był Cios Przyszłości. Atak psychiczny, którego efekt jest odczuwalny po około minucie i który mój Pokemon zastosował, gdy przez chwilę zniknął w Nocnej Mgle. - wyjaśnił Teofil, po czym spokojnie oznajmił - Jeszce raz, a do tego Kule Cienia.  
Teraz już wszyscy zobaczyli jak Dusclops zabłysł, po czym cofnąwszy się nieco od Nocnej Mgły, chciał zacząć ostrzał, jednak ciemna chmura ruszyła za nim, kierowana przez Duskulla.  
- Jak możesz, to zwiększ obszar jej działania. - powiedziała spokojnie Clair, a z jej wrednego uśmiechu zrozumiałem, że naprawdę coś wymyśliła.  
Nocna Mgła faktycznie zaczęła się powiększać, a znajdujący się na jej drugim końcu Duskul stosował ją jako osłonę. W pewnej chwili dostrzegłem coś, co pozwoliło mi zrozumieć plan dziewczyny, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, bowiem mimo wszystko ciemna chmura coraz bardziej ograniczała widoczność.  
- Pamiętaj, że im większy obszar tego ataku, tym jest on słabszy. - zauważył Teofil, po czym skinął głową, a Dusclops na ten znak zaczął równocześnie cofać się przed Nocną Mgłą i strzelać w nią Kulami Cienia. Miał utrudnione zadanie i faktycznie znajdujący się z drugiej strony ciemnej zasłony Duskull bez trudu unikał pocisków, jednak wiedział, że za chwilę znów oberwie Psycho-Atakiem i skupiony czekał na niego, podobnie jak jego trenerka. Ciemna chmura zajmowała już niemal połowę obszaru areny, gdy nagle Teofil oznajmił:  
- Teraz zwiększ ostrzał i Cios Cienia.  
Dusclops ruszył do ataku w tej samej chwili, w której Duskull po raz drugi pisnął, oberwawszy Ciosem Przyszłości, jednak był gotów i wprawdzie jego przeciwnik przeleciawszy przez Nocną Mgłę trafił go mocno pięścią, która wyglądała, jakby była z dymu, jednak odpowiedź stworka była natychmiastowa.  
- Mamy go i teraz Kule Cienia, im więcej tym lepiej. - poleciła entuzjastycznie Clair.  
Początkowo nie wiadomo było, o co dziewczynie chodzi, gdyż z walczących Duchów to jej podopieczny wyglądał na słabszego. Dusclops nie mając innego wyjścia, gdyż atak był naprawdę zmasowany, sam zaczął szybko tworzyć własne czarne pociski i kontrować te przeciwnika. Tak jak poprzednio walka znów wyglądała na wyrównaną. Spora chmura Nocnej Mgły zaczynała się rozwiewać i teraz wszyscy bez problemu mogliśmy zauważyć, jak dwa Duchy ciskają w siebie Kulami Cienia i jak z każdą chwilą Dusclops zaczyna mieć coraz większe kłopoty z zapanowaniem nad sytuacją.  
- Czyżby... - po dłuższej chwili Teofil zrozumiał, co się na arenie stało.  
- Jeśli myślisz prawidłowo, to teraz tylko mi powiedz, czy twój Pokemon umie się uleczać, bo jak nie, to wygrałam. - odparła Clair ze zwycięskim uśmiechem.  
- Muszę przyznać, że popełniłem błąd, ale z drugiej strony, nie sądziłem, że Pokemon przed ewolucja będzie to potrafił. - odparł mężczyzna, obserwując jeszcze przez chwilę arenę, na której Duskull nieprzerwanie bombardował Kulami Cieni Dusclopsa. Owszem Poke-Duch trenerki tracił siły od kilku skutecznych ataków przeciwnika, jak i od stosowania tak zmasowanego ataku, jednak widać było, że z drugim stworkiem jest o wiele gorzej. Kule Cienia zaczynały w niego coraz częściej trafiać, a i on sam coraz bardziej tracił siły.  
- Udręczenie. - stwierdziłem krótko. Pamiętałem tą technikę z pojedynku o odznakę w Wałbrzychu, a jej działanie było bardzo kłopotliwe, gdyż nie tylko utrudniało Pokemonowi koncentrację i efektowne ataki, ale też odbierało energię, przez co wcześniej czy później musiał on paść pokonany na arenę. Dokładnie tak, jak teraz Dusclops słaniający się na nogach, a ostatecznie zwrócony przez Teofila.  
- I koniec, wygrywa trenerka Clair. - oznajmił Max, wskazując na dziewczynę i Duskula, który po tryumfalnym pisku wylądował na arenie, po czym zalśnił i zaczął się zmieniać.  
- Ha, no to teraz ty też masz Dusclopsa. - stwierdziłem, gdy po chwili stworek faktycznie stał się nieco większą kopia Pokemona, którego właśnie pokonał.  
- Super, świetna robota i nie muszę chyba mówić, że dokładnie na to liczyłam. - odparła radośnie trenerka.  
- Tak, gratulacje i to chyba tyle, jeśli idzie o mnie i moje Poke-Duchy, gdyż obawiam się, że wystarczająco silnych podopiecznych już nie mam, jak na przeciwników dla was. - oznajmił Teofil, powoli opuszczając arenę, żegnany brawami publiczności, podobnie jak Clair, która zadowolona oglądała Dusclopsa i chwaliła Pokemona, za świetnie rozegrany pojedynek. Niestety wyglądało na to, że Max walki się nie doczeka, bowiem po tym, co zaprezentowałem ja i Clair, nie było już chętnych na walkę z młodym trenerem.  
- Właściwie to nawet lepiej. Przy następnej okazji sobie to odbiję. - odparł jak zwykle uśmiechnięty chłopak.  
Nie byłem wprawdzie do końca pewny, co miał na myśli i podejrzewałem jedynie, że wkrótce znowu możemy trafić do jakiegoś centrum treningowego. Na razie jednak zostaliśmy w zamku do wieczora, zaś noc spędziliśmy w jednym z mniejszych budynków znajdujących się na zamkowym dziedzińcu, który pełnił rolę Punktu Medycznego. Dzięki temu nasze Pokemony również mogły liczyć na lepszą opiekę niż zwykle, zaś rankiem następnego dnia, trzeba było kontynuować ostatni etap naszej podróży do Szczecina i walki o osiemnasta odznakę Ligi Pokemon.


	172. Wymagający przeciwnik

ODCINEK 172: WYMAGAJĄCY PRZECIWNIK.

- Kolejne spore miasto na naszej drodze. Przerwa obiadowa i ruszamy dalej, czy jest tu coś ciekawego? - zapytałem, gdy idąc jedną z głównych ulic Gorzowa, zbliżaliśmy się do centrum, gdzie spodziewaliśmy się natrafić na jakieś restauracje dla trenerów i zapewne Punkt Medyczny.  
- Zagadek i tajemnic brak, skarbów również nie ma, a przynajmniej nic o nich nie wiem. - odparł Max, tak jak ja spoglądając na idącą obok nas Clair, gdyż to zwykle jej pomysły i chęć pakowania w kłopoty powodowały przedłużanie wędrówki.  
- Skoro nie ma nic ciekawego, to pewnie po obiedzie ruszamy dalej, ale coś mi się wierzyć nie chce, że takie duże miasto naprawdę nie ma nic ciekawego do zaoferowania. - odparła trenerka, rozglądając po mijanych budynkach.  
- No wiesz, parę rzeczy dla turystów się znajdzie, a dla trenerów jest "fanowski stadion". - wyjaśnił Max.  
- Stadion? No tak, to by pasowało i nawet lekko zaskoczona jestem, że takie duże miasto prawdziwego stadionu z odznaką nie ma. - zaczęła się zastanawiać dziewczyna.  
Tymczasem Noctowl, lecący jak zwykle przed nami i robiący zwiad, teraz wrócił i hukaniem poinformował, że zarówno Punkt Medyczny, jak i miejsce, gdzie można podjeść, znajduje się nieopodal na rynku miejskim. Podobnie jak spory budynek, obok którego kręciło się kilka osób, wyglądających na trenerów.  
- No tak ,"fanowski stadion". - pokiwał głową Max i dodatkowo zaczął wyjaśniać - Wiecie, jak powstała Liga Pokemon i znany nam system odznak zaczynał się formować, wiele miast i miasteczek zgłaszało swoje kandydatury o możliwość wybudowania w nich oficjalnego stadionu. Gorzów był jednym z takich miast, lecz niestety ostatecznie jego zgłoszenie odrzucono.  
- I został z fanowskim, jak wiele innych. - stwierdziła Clair.  
- Dokładnie, ale jak się okazuje, źle na tym nie wyszli. W końcu miasto to jest łącznikiem miedzy Poznaniem, Szczecinem i Zieloną Górą, a co za tym idzie wielu trenerów przez nie wędruje i korzysta z możliwości stoczenia pojedynku między sobą na "fanowskim stadionie".  
- To dlatego takie zainteresowanie. Pewnie trenerzy właśnie są w drodze po przedostatnie lub ostatnie odznaki i dotrenowują drużyny przed coraz bardziej zbliżającymi się finałami. - zrozumiałem.  
- I skoro tak, to też możemy zajrzeć i zobaczyć, czy się nam jakaś ciekawa walka nie trafi. - zaproponował Max.  
- Właściwie to nie taki zły pomysł. W Kórniku był bardziej pojedynek treningowy, więc jakby teraz stoczyć normalny, to ja jestem jak najbardziej za. - odparła Clair, aby następnie wskazać na pobliską restaurację dla trenerów i stanowczo oznajmić - Ale najpierw idziemy jeść, bo głodna jestem.  
- A głodna trenerka, to zła trenerka. - mruknąłem cicho, starając stłumić uśmiech.  
Na szczęście z wolnymi miejscami tak dla nas, jak i dla towarzyszących nam Pokemonów problemu zbytniego nie było, a że praktycznie wszyscy byliśmy ciekawi, czy na "fanowskim stadionie" trafi się jakiś mocny przeciwnik, to i szybko się z obiadem uwinęliśmy.  
Pół godziny później staliśmy przed sporym budynkiem, na którego dachu powiewała flaga z logiem Ligi Pokemon. Nad drzwiami wejściowymi znajdował się jednak spory napis: "Fanowski Stadion w Gorzowie", co dawało jasny przekaz, że w środku żadnej odznaki wygrać się nie da.  
- No faktycznie, troszkę ludzi tu jest. - stwierdziła Clair, gdy weszliśmy do środka, czyli sporej sali z trzema arenami do pojedynków. Na dwóch z nich walczyli właśnie trenerzy, kilku innych obserwowało ich walki, lub też czekało na swoją kolej, a jeszcze inni z boku pomieszczenia, na specjalnie wydzielonej do tego powierzchni, trenowali swoje Pokemony.  
- Trochę to do zamku Kórnik podobne. - zauważyłem po szybkim oglądzie wnętrza.  
- Taaa... Niestety obawiam się, że tutaj może być kłopot z wymagającym przeciwnikiem. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- Hej, nie rób z siebie kto wie jak zdolnej trenerki. W końcu wielu z obecnych tu trenerów również może powiedzieć o sobie, że jest silna i zapewne co najmniej osiem odznak na koncie mają. - starałem się skrytykować dziewczynę, jednak jedyną jej reakcją było pełne politowania spojrzenie, jakim mnie obdarzyła i cicha złośliwa uwaga:  
- Osiem odznak, super, no to miej więcej połowa tego, co ty masz.  
- Wiecie, jak nie planujecie walczyć czy trenować, to zawsze możecie zrobić sobie spacer po mieście. Jestem pewny, że kilka romantycznych miejscówek też się tu znajdzie. - zasugerował Max, przysłuchując się z rozbawieniem naszej pogadance.  
- Młody, znowu zaczynasz? - mruknęła poirytowana trenerka, jednak wstrzymała się z dalszymi uwagami, bowiem zauważył nas właśnie jeden z chłopaków, obserwujących toczący się na arenie pojedynek i przyglądając z zainteresowaniem naszym Pokemonom, podszedł do nas przyjaźnie się uśmiechając.  
- Witam, Janek me imię i jak widzę wy to nowi tutaj jesteście? - zagadnął na powitanie.  
- Dokładnie. Jestem Clair, to Tori, a ten od głupich uwag zwie się Max. - dokonała szybkiej prezentacji dziewczyna, po czy zapytała - Czyżbyś chciał zaproponować nam pojedynek?  
- Owszem, gdyż im bardziej się przyglądam waszej drużynce, tym większą nabieram pewność, że możecie być mocnymi przeciwnikami. - odparł chłopak, wskazując na Absola i Bellossoma – Widać, że zadbane Pokemony, sprawne i zapewne wytrzymałe, gdyż jak rozumiem wędrują poza PokeBallem.  
- Dokładnie. Jest też latająca kupa pierza, jednak z nią jest ten problem, że... - zaczęła wyjaśniać Clair, a rozejrzawszy się po sali wypatrzyła w końcu Noctolwa śpiącego sobie w najlepsze na parapecie otwartego okna.  
- No tak, tak mi się właśnie wydawało, że jakiś Poke-Ptak też tu wleciał przed chwila. - pokiwał głową Janek.  
- Więc chciałbyś stoczyć pojedynek? Ale chyba nie z całą naszą trojką jednocześnie? - zapytałem dla pewności, co sprawiło, że chłopak się roześmiał.  
- Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu powoli kończę swoja podróż ze zbieraniem odznak i przymierzam do typowego treningu przedfinałowego, a do tego miasta trafiłem dwa dni temu i tak sobie trenuję przed wyruszeniem w dalszą podróż. - wyjaśnił Janek.  
- I szukasz wymagających przeciwników. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair. Widać było, że dziewczyna jest gotowa powalczyć sobie i być może sprawdzić efekty ostatnich treningów, jednak Max zrobiwszy krok naprzód, ostudził jej wojownicze zapędy.  
- No skoro tak, to jestem chętny na pojedynek. - oznajmił, a widząc że trenerka posyła mu krytyczne spojrzenie i chce zaprotestować, zareagował szybko - Wspominałem o tym w Kórniku, wtedy nie miałem walki i obiecałem, że to sobie odbiję, więc jeśli pozwolisz...  
- A, więc o to ci chodziło. - odparła Clair wzdychając.  
- Jeszcze tylko taka formalność, jak zasady. Jeśli to ma być pojedynek treningowy, to pewnie jeden Pokemon by wystarczył, ewentualnie dwa, czy też... – widząc, że na jednej z aren walka trenerów się zakończyła, a mężczyzna pełniący na niej funkcję sędziego spogląda w naszą stronę, chłopak pokiwał głową i ruszył powoli w kierunku areny.  
- No właśnie bardziej chodziłoby mi o typowy pojedynek ,niż testowanie umiejętności, więc może turówkę na trzy Pokemony? - zapytał Janek.  
- Mnie pasuje. - odarł Max, po czym zwrócił się do drepczącego za nim Bellossoma - Na razie poczekaj z Torim i Clair, jakby co, to cię zawołam.  
Stworek pokiwał tylko głową i po chwili razem ze mną, dziewczyną i Absolem, zajęliśmy miejsca obok areny, na której Max z Jankiem byli już gotowi na pojedynek.  
- Właściwie może powinienem uprzedzić o tym wcześniej, ale mając zdobytych dziesięć odznak sądzę, że jestem całkiem, niezłym trenerem, więc radzę ci wybrać do walki najsilniejsze Pokemony. - powiedział nieco niepewnie Janek.  
- Oho, drugi Toriś. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- Wiesz, to się nawet dobrze składa. Ja wprawdzie odznak nie zbieram, ale już kilka osób mówiło mi, że też zdolny trener ze mnie. Zaczynamy? - odparł uśmiechnięty Max, sięgając po pierwszy z PokeBalli.  
- Trzy Pokemony i walka turowa, tak? – upewnił się sędzia, a gdy obaj trenerzy pokiwali głowami, oznajmił - Walkę miedzy Maxem i Jankiem uważam za rozpoczętą, niech wygra lepszy, zaczynajcie.  
Trenerzy wypuścili swe pierwsze Pokemony, Max zdecydował się na Parasecta, zaś jego przeciwnikiem był niebieski czworonożny stworek, z długim rybim ogonem i przypominającymi płetwy sporymi uszami.  
- Vaporeon, no to na typy jest ciekawie. Zaczniemy od proszków. - polecił młody trener.  
- To raczej nie zadziała. Atak Piaskiem i do tego Kwasowa Zbroja. - odparł spokojnie Janek.  
Parasect szybko wytworzył chmurę fioletowego proszku, lecz została ona sparowana przez mnóstwo piachu, jaki wypuścił z pyszczka Vaporeon. Musiałem przyznać, że byłem pod wrażeniem, typowo wodny Pok, a mimo to potrafił wytwarzać piach, jak ziemne czy kamienne stworki. Dodatkowo Pokemon zaczął pokrywać się cienką przezroczystą mazią, która zapewne miała na celu znacznie zwiększyć jego wytrzymałość.  
- Ostrzał Nasion, tylko w dużej ilości. - wydał następna komendę Max, gdy tylko chmura będąca mieszaniną proszków i piachu opadła na arenę i jako tako można było zobaczyć, co się dzieje.  
- Unikaj i jak możesz, to strzelaj Aurorą. - zareagował szybko Janek.  
Parasect zaczął strzelać czarnymi pociskami i starać trafić przeciwnika, który zwinnie uskakiwał przed nimi i od czasu do czasu również odpowiadał ogniem, czy raczej błękitnym promieniem, który również nie był w stanie trafić celu.  
- Oba szybkie i oba zwinne. Oba tez stosują ataki dobrze działające na typ przeciwnika. - podsumowałem cicho początek pojedynku.  
- Wzrost, a potem zmniejszaj dystans. - polecił Max po dłuższej chwili obserwowania w miarę wyrównanego starcia.  
- W porządku, czekaj na niego, unikaj i skupiaj na strzelaniu. - zdecydował Janek, gdyż faktycznie był w nieco lepszej sytuacji. Łatwiej było starać się trafić w zbliżający cel, niż zmniejszać dystans i jednocześnie unikać wrogich ataków. Parasect był jednak szybkim i zwinnym Pokemonem, dzięki czemu strzelanie nasionami i powolne zbliżanie do Vaporeona, połączone z uskakiwaniem przed kolejnymi promieniami, wychodziło mu bardzo dobrze.  
- Skup się... - powiedział cicho Janek, widząc że obecnie jego strategia niewiele daje, a gdy jego podopieczny przestał strzelać Promieniem Aurora i zaczął jedynie uskakiwać przed czarnymi pociskami, polecił po chwil - Teraz, Morska Fala.  
Wodny stworek warknął gniewnie i szybko zaczął wypuszczać z pyszczka wodę, mnóstwo wody, która przekształcała się w sporą falę nacierającą na przeciwnika.  
- Chce nas zmyć. - pokiwał głową Max, po czym polecił - Przerwij atak i czekamy.  
Właściwie dalsze stosowanie Ostrzału Nasion i tak nie miało sensu, bowiem przez falę wody czarne pociski i tak nie dolatywały do celu. Teraz zaś Morska Fala uderzyła w stojącego na arenie Parasecta. Stworek niemal wbił się w ziemię i starał zostać w miejscu, a dzięki częściowej odporności na wodne ataki, faktycznie mu się to udawało. Jednak próba "zmycia" przeciwnika, to nie wszystko, co planował Janek i gdy tylko jego podopieczny skończył tworzyć atak, wydal następne polecenie:  
- Szybki Atak i Gryzienie.  
Ściana wody nadal uderzała w Parasecta, utrudniając mu dostrzeżenie przeciwnika, więc gdy błękitny stworek pojawił się tuż za nią, Pokemon nie miał szans na wykonanie uniku.  
- I zmiana na Aurorę. - wydał szybko komendę Janek.  
- Giga-Ssanie. - odparł tuż po nim Max. Młody trener wiedział, że coś się szykuje, lecz nie będąc do końca pewnym co, wolał poczekać na ruch przeciwnika. Parasect był wprawdzie nieco zamroczony od fal wody, jednak, jako że Vaporeon był tuż obok i właśnie strzelał w niego niebieskim promieniem, on sam odpowiedział zielonym. Oba wystrzelone zostały niemal w tej samej chwili i oba trafiły w przeciwników.  
- Kontynuuj. - zdecydował po chwili Janek widząc, że Max nie odpuszcza i tylko skupiony obserwuje zmagania stworków,.  
- Czyżby starcie na wytrzymałość? - zapytała zaciekawiona Clair,  
- Na to wygląda, ale jeśli tak, no to już znamy zwycięzcę. – odparłem, spokojnie obserwując zmagania na arenie.  
Pokemony stały tuż obok siebie i połączone były dwoma promieniami. Błękitny, wytwarzany z pyszczka Vaporeona, trafiał w środek skorupy Parasecta. Roślinno-robaczy Pok z kolei strzelał w przeciwnika zielonym promieniem i nie tylko ranił go, ale też sam częściowo się uleczał, odbierając mu energię. Teoretycznie więc w takim starciu to podopieczny Maxa był w lepszej sytuacji, praktycznie jednak Promień Aurora miał dodatkową właściwość, jaką było zamrażanie przeciwnika i zapewne właśnie na to liczył Janek, gdyż im dłużej trwały zmagania Poków, tym bardziej chłopak wyglądał na zdumionego, a jego podopieczny na zmęczonego.  
- I zakończ Rozcinaniem. - polecił niespodziewanie Max.  
Parasect jakby tylko na to czekał i przerwawszy Giga-Ssanie, doskoczył do zaskoczonego przeciwnika i uderzył mocno swymi szczypcami, co wystarczyło, aby osłabiony wodny stworek padł na arenę nieprzytomny.  
- Koniec pierwszej rundy, prowadzi trener Max jeden do zera. I muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony wytrzymałością twojego Pokemona. - oznajmił sędzia, a rozejrzawszy po widzach obserwujących starcie, dodał - I chyba nie tylko ja.  
- Tak, rozumiem o co chodzi. - odparł uśmiechnięty chłopak, zawracając Pokemona - Roślinny stworek odporny na zamrażanie, to coś niemal niespotykanego, jednak możliwego do wytrenowania. Powiedzmy, że swego czasu temu trenowałem trochę w górach i dzięki temu moi podopieczni zyskali większa wytrzymałość na zimno i niskie temperatury. Oczywiście nie oznacza to, że są całkowicie odporni na zamrożenie, jednak jest to w ich wypadku o wiele bardziej utrudnione. - wyjaśnił młody trener.  
- Zamieć Śnieżna dałaby radę? - zapytał zaciekawiony Janek, a gdy Max powiał głową, chłopak mruknął cicho – Czyli trzeba jeszcze więcej trenować.  
- Druga runda? - zapytał tymczasem sędzia, a gdy w rękach trenerów pojawiły się kolejne PokeBalle, dał znak ręką na kontynuowanie pojedynku.  
- - Ale dziwadło. - Clair skomentowała wygląd przeciwnika Maxa, którym był człekopodobny stworek z różowymi rękami, zakończonymi jakby białymi rękawiczkami, równie różowymi nogami, w jakby niebieskich butach, zaś głowę zdobiły mu dwa niebieskie rogi, czy może raczej czapki.  
- Mr. Mime, bardzo wytrzymały Psychik. - rozpoznałem po chwili stworka, a widząc, że Max wybrał do drugiej walki Sunflorę zrozumiałem, że tym razem może być ciężko.  
- Ostre Liście, tylko szybko. - polecił Max, rozumiejąc, że im prędzej zaatakuje, tym lepiej.  
- Odbicie, a potem Ekran Świetlny. - powiedział spokojnie Janek.  
Mr. Mime stworzył przed sobą zieloną mgiełkę, od której zaczęły odbijać się pierwsze liściaste pociski. Ochrona wprawdzie nie wytrzymała długo, jednak dała dość czasu na stworzenie o wiele lepszego szklanego ekranu, jaki pojawił się przed Psycho-Pokiem.  
- Blask. - wydał następną komendę młody trener.  
- Psychika w takim razie. - odparł Janek mrużąc oczy, gdyż Sunflora zabłysła szybko jasnym światłem, oślepiając niemal wszystkich wokół. Max naturalnie zamknął wcześniej oczy i tym samym widział, co się na arenie dzieje, w odróżnieniu od jego przeciwnika. Niestety wyglądało na to, że obszarowy atak psychiczny, jaki Mr. Mime właśnie zastosował, został poprowadzony właściwie po całej arenie, bez dokładnego namierzania roślinnego stworka i dopiero, gdy odniesie on skutek, Psycho-Pok będzie w stanie zlokalizować przeciwnika i tym samym zwiększyć moc ataku.  
- Zbliżaj się do niego, póki jest oślepiony. - Max widząc, że walka na dystans z silnym Psychikiem jest trudna do prowadzenia, postanowił zmienić strategię i dążyć do bezpośredniego starcia. Sunflora szybko zaczął zbliżać się do przeciwnika, na chwilę przystanął, gdy Psychika trafiła w niego, jednak starając zignorować ból głowy, nadal nacierał.  
- Teraz Giga-Ssanie. - w chwili, w której Mr. Mime odzyskał zdolność widzenia, młody trener wydał następną komendę, po której zielony promień został wystrzelony.  
- Paruj Psycho-Promieniem. - odparł szybko Janek i o dziwo jego podopiecznemu udała się ta sztuka. Biały promień zderzył się z zielonym sprawiając, że oba ataki się zneutralizowały. Plus z tej sytuacji był taki, że Psychika też została przerwana, co Max szybko wykorzystał:  
- Ostre Liście... - teraz walczące Poki dzieliło może kilka metrów, więc zmasowany ostrzał zielonych pocisków był o wiele efektywniejszy, niż na początku walki i o wiele bardziej osłabiał szklany ekran, cały czas znajdujący się przed Mr. Mimem.  
- Odbicie ponownie, a potem znów Psychika. - zdecydował Janek widząc, że teraz o wiele trudniej jego podopiecznemu unikać zielonych pocisków. Wprawdzie Ostre Liście po przebiciu się przez Ekran Świetlny były o wiele słabsze i wolniejsze niż w chwili wystrzelenia, ale nadal oberwanie nimi było dla Pokemona odczuwalne. Dodatkowo ich ilość sprawiła, że szklana osłona w końcu musiała zostać przełamana i zniknęła niemal w tej samej chwili, w której przed Psycho-Pokiem pojawiła się zielonkawa mgiełka odbijająca ataki.  
- Promień Słoneczny. - wydał następną komendę Max widząc, że Psycho-Pok zaczyna właśnie stosować Psychikę.  
- Pełna moc. - odparł szybko Janek, gdyż na więcej i tak nie było czasu. Sunflora zgiął się w pół czując mocne uderzenie bólu w głowie, a następnie wyprostował, odpowiadając wystrzeleniem w przeciwnika dużego biało-żółtego promienia, który niszcząc zielonkawą mgiełkę, trafił w Psycho-Pokemona i odepchnął o dobre kilka metrów. Niestety po roślinnym stworku widać było, że Psychika nadal na niego działa, gdyż trzymał się za głowę i słabł coraz bardziej. Mr. Mime przez chwilę leżał na arenie powalony atakiem, jednak powoli wstał i ciężko dysząc kontynuował swój atak.  
- Prawie się udało. - stwierdził Max, gdy kilka sekund później zawrócił Sunflorę.  
- Tak, muszę przyznać, że byłeś blisko. Gdyby Odbicie nie wchłonęło części mocy twojego ataku, zapewne to twój Pokemon stałby zmęczony na arenie a mój leżał pokonany, a tak... -odparł z uśmiechem Janek, zawracając osłabionego Mr. Mima.  
- A tak mamy remis jeden do jednego i tym samym trzecia runda będzie rozstrzygająca. - zakończył za chłopaka sędzia.  
- Z tego, co widzę, walczysz tylko Roślinnymi Pokami, więc teraz ja też wybiorę jednego z nich. - powiedział trener, wypuszczając na arenę czworonożnego zielonego stwora, o długiej szyi i czerwonych płatkach przypominających kwiat, które ją otaczały.  
- Meganium. Ja zaś pozwolę sobie nieco poszpanować. – odparł uśmiechnięty Max, zaś przed nim pojawił się Lileep.  
- Młody się popisuje. - mruknęła krytycznie Clair, a gdy po chwili zrozumiała, o co może chłopakowi chodzić westchnęła i dodała - Nawet bardzo się popisuje.  
- Starożytny Pokemon, no proszę. Ostre Liście. - zaczął atak Janek.  
- Unikaj i kontruj Kwasem. - odparł Max, uważnie obserwując Pokemona. No tak, chłopak był ekspertem od Roślinnych Poków, więc zapewne oceniał siłę i zdolności swego przeciwnika. Meganium była szybka i strzelała dużą ilością zielonych liści. Część z nich, w zderzeniu z żrąca substancją wypuszczaną przez Lileepa, niemal spalała się w powietrzu, kilka jednak przelatywało przez kontrujące ataki, tych jednak unikał Lileep, uskakując z boku na bok.  
- Ekran Świetlny. - polecił Janek widząc, że kilka kwasowych pocisków również dolatuje do jego podopiecznego i wprawdzie Meganium bez trudu ich unika, jednak chłopak wolał nie ryzykować, a gdy przed jego podopieczną pojawiła się szklana osłona, wydał następną komendę - Frustracja.  
- No to robi się ciekawie. - mruknął cicho Max, a głośno polecił - Szybko atakuj bezpośrednio.  
Lileep skacząc zbliżał się do przeciwniczki najszybciej jak mógł, zaczął nawet częściowo ignorować zielone liście, które od czasu do czasu go trafiały. Zresztą i tak by to tego za chwilę doszło, bowiem Frustracja zwiększała szybkość ataków Pokemona, gdy ten miał kłopoty z trafieniem w przeciwnika.  
- Atak Ciałem.- następną komendę Janek wydał, gdy Lileep znajdował się tuż obok jego podopiecznej, jednak Max dokładnie na to liczył, bowiem odpal:  
- Fala Szokowa.  
Tym sposobem Meganium wprawdzie uderzyła przeciwnika, ale kosztem chwilowego paraliżu, gdy natknęła się na kontratak, co od razu wykorzystane zostało przez młodego trenera.  
- I teraz Zaciskanie, a do tego Korzenie.  
Lileep szybko wypuścił długie pędy, które zaczęły oplatać Pokemona. Jednocześnie wpuścił w ziemię brązowawe korzenie, których celem było podleczanie stworka.  
- Walcz z tym. - polecił Janek, ale gdy po kilku sekundach Meganium nadal szarpała się w pnączach, które cały czas się wokół niej zaciskały zrozumiał, że to nic nie da i zdecydował - Promień Słoneczny.  
Ze względu na walkę w zwarciu żółty promień niemal w tej samej chwili, w której został wystrzelony, trafił w Pokemona i widać było, że Lileep poważnie to odczuł, jednak nie zamierzał rezygnować i wypuścić przeciwnika.  
- Popraw Kwasem i Promieniem Konfuzji. - powiedział spokojnie Max, uważnie obserwując zmagania stworków.  
Lileep po oberwaniu Promieniem Słonecznym był bardziej osłabiony, niż jego przeciwniczka. Wprawdzie Ekran Świetlny wreszcie znikł, dzięki czemu Zaciskanie nieco zyskało na sile, jednak Meganium była wytrzymałym Pokemonem i nadal miała dość sił, aby nie tylko walczyć, ale jeśli tylko zostanie wydana komenda, wystrzelić kolejny żółty promień. Teraz jednak, nie mogąc wykonać uniku, trafiona została filetową mazią, która spełniła swoje zadanie i ją zatruła. Niestety próba konfuzji niewiele dała, gdyż stwór nadal skupiał się na wydostaniu z pnączy i oczekiwaniu na następne polecenia, wydane przez swego trenera.  
- Synteza, a po niej następny promień. - zdecydował Janek.  
- Niestety, nie każde zatrucie można usunąć podleczeniem Pokemona. - zauważył Max, a gdy Meganium zajęta była tworzeniem małych świecących gwiazdek, polecił - Starożytna Moc. Przeciwnik jest silny, więc my też musimy być.  
Lileep pisnął w odpowiedzi, po czym zabłysł i jak zrozumiałem, znaczne zwiększył swoją siłę, gdyż Zaciskanie stało się o wiele mocniejsze, a i uleczanie dzięki Korzeniom zwiększyło swoją moc, gdyż stworek z każdą chwilą wyglądał lepiej.  
- Strzelaj! - polecił Janek, gdy tylko Synteza została zakończona i wprawdzie Meganium podleczyła się nieco, jednak widać było, że zgodnie ze słowami Maksa, jej zatrucie nie zniknęło. Teraz więc wystrzeliła drugi Słoneczny Promień, lecz ku zaskoczeniu tak jej, jak i trenera, Lileep niemal kładąc się na arenie, zdołał go uniknąć. Cały czas jednak oplatał pnączami swoją przeciwniczkę i cały czas też się uleczał.  
- I Tajemna Moc. - wydał następną komendę Max, korzystając z chwili zaskoczenia, a jego Pokemon dokonał pozornie niemożliwej rzeczy, gdyż pnączami uniósł nieco Meganium, a następnie cisnął mocno o arenę. Przeciwniczka wprawdzie nie straciła przytomności, ale widać było, że mocno odczula uderzenie.  
- Strzel jeszcze raz. – szybko polecił Janek. Wiedział, że na Syntezę czasu mu zabraknie, bowiem Lileep drugi raz uniósł przeciwniczkę nad arenę i wprawdzie oberwał Promieniem Słonecznym, ale równocześnie cisnął mocno Meganium, odrzucając ją na kilka metrów i sprawiając, że Pokemon mocno uderzył o arenę. Tym razem jednak stworek był już wolny od Zaciskania i co za tym idzie od pnączy przeciwnika, jednak wstając powoli na nogi widać było, że jest mocno osłabiony, a wciąż działająca trucizna nie poprawiała jego stanu.  
- Koniec, Młody wygrał. - powiedziała głośno Clair. Mała rację, bowiem może i ponowne oberwanie Promieniem Słonecznym było dla Lileepa odczuwalne, jednak dzięki Starożytnej Mocy Pokemon był bardziej wytrzymały i stał pewnie na arenie, a wciąż działające Korzenie powoli, acz systematycznie, regenerowały jego utracone siły. Meganium zaś przez truciznę traciła je coraz szybciej i jasne było, że już długo nie powalczy.  
- W wypadku Syntezy, znów zaatakuję Zaciskaniem. - ostrzegł Max widząc, że Janek jeszcze się zastanawia, lecz po tych słowach uśmiechnął się i kiwając głową zawrócił swoją podopieczną.  
- Koniec, w takim razie trener Max wygrywa pojedynek dwa do jednego. - oznajmił dodatkowo sędzia.  
- A jako bonus dla szanownych państwa... - zaczęła Clair, a widząc że Lileep chwilowo nic nie robi, ponagliła stworka - No Starożytny, rób co do ciebie należy.  
Pokemon pisnął krytycznie pod adresem dziewczyny, przerwał działanie Korzeni i dopiero wtedy zalśnił i zaczął ewolucję.  
- Tak, przyznaję, że dokładnie na to liczyłem. - pokiwał głową Max, gdy jego podopieczny urósł o dobre pół metra, zmienił kolor z filetowego na zielony, a jego głowę zaczął zdobić szeroki uśmiech.  
- Cradily, czyli ewolucja Lileepa. - przedstawił stworka Max, zaś wśród gapiów rozległy się coraz głośniejsze brawa, nie tylko nagradzające możliwość zobaczenia ewolucji Starożytnego Pokemona, ale też cały pojedynek.  
- Teraz jestem pewny, ty jesteś synem Lidera Florka z Rzeszowa! - zawołał jeden z trenerów.  
- Faktycznie, też słyszałam, że niedługo będzie zmiana na stołku Lidera w Rzeszowie i już nie będzie tak łatwo o Odznakę Kwiatu. - zauważyła jedna z trenerek.  
- Oho, zaczyna się... - mruknąłem cicho lekko zaniepokojony, spoglądając jednocześnie na Clair.  
- No Toriś, może mała reklama? - zapytała z wrednym uśmiechem dziewczyna, gdy w tłumie gapiów padło pytanie:  
- Hej, a to prawda, że podróżujesz z fanatykiem, co to chce wszystkie odznaki zebrać?  
- No cóż... - Max podrapał się niepewnie po głowie. Na szczęście większe zainteresowanie zarówno nim, jak i naszą drużyną nastąpiło dopiero, gdy zaczęła się walka z Jankiem, dzięki czemu jak na razie byliśmy nierozpoznawalni. Na razie, bowiem mina Clair coraz bardziej dawała mi do zrozumienia, że za chwilę ten stan rzeczy ulegnie zmianie.  
- Fanatyk, jak fanatyk. Ja to słyszałem o zwariowanej trenerce, co to nie boi się nikogo i niczego. Szalona osoba, przed którą najlepiej uciekać tak szybko, jak tylko się potrafi. - następna uwaga, która padła z grupki zaczynającej zmieniać się w „Klub Maxa" sprawiła, że z uśmiechem na twarzy odparłem dziewczynie:  
- Mała reklama? Jesteś pewna?  
W odpowiedzi Clair przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie zrobić awantury, a następnie starając nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, wskazała na wejście na "fanowski stadion" i szepnęła:  
- W sumie Młody a rację, niech się pofanklubi, a my idziemy zwiedzać. Podejrzewam, że i tak nikt tu z nami powalczyć by nie chciał.  
I chwytając mnie za rękę pociągnęła w kierunku wyjścia. Odchodząc zdołałem jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Max machnął nam ręką na pożegnanie, po czym faktycznie musiał zająć się tworzącym wokół niego Fan Klubem. Bellossom widząc co się dzieje, również przybiegł do niego, domagając się większego zainteresowania jego osobą, no bo skoro jego opiekuna zaczynają jakieś ludzie zamęczać pytaniami... Absol najpierw podbiegł obudzić Noctowla, a następnie oba Poki razem z nami dyskretnie opuściły "fanowski stadion", aby przez resztę dnia włóczyć się po Gorzowie. Wieczorem spotkaliśmy się z Maxem w Punkcie Medycznym, gdzie młody trener kiwając głową oznajmił:  
- Tori masz rację, nadmierna popularność bywa męcząca.  
Wyjaśnił, że dzień minął mu na pomocach w treningu, poradach i kilku wykładach o Roślinnych Pokemonach, ale nie żałuje, gdyż jak sam przyznał, "Czuł się niemal jak Lider". Teraz zaś trzeba było udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek, aby rankiem kontynuować naszą podróż do Szczecina i ostatniej już odznaki do zdobycia.


	173. Tajemnica jeziora Miedwie

ODCINEK 173: TAJEMNICA JEZIORA MIEDWIE.

Kontynuując podróż do Szczecina zawędrowaliśmy nad duże jezioro, gdzie na granicy jednej z otaczających je wiosek rozbiliśmy niewielkie obozowisko uznawszy, że czas na przerwę obiadową i dłuższy odpoczynek.  
- Jezioro Miedwie, dużo Poke-Ryb, od czasu do czasu nawet organizowane są turnieje na złowienie jak najrzadszego stworka. - Max objaśnił miejsce, do którego trafiliśmy, jednocześnie kończąc przygotowywać posiłek w niewielkim garnku, ustawionym na prowizorycznym ognisku. Bellossom siedział obok i głodnym wzrokiem obserwował poczynania chłopaka.  
- No to tym razem się nam poszczęściło i na żaden turniej się chyba nie wprosimy. - odparłem, gdyż wzdłuż jeziora maszerowaliśmy już przez jakiś czas i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby był na nim przesadnie zwiększony ruch.  
- Ano nie. Typowe turnieje i konkursy pokemonowe powoli się kończą, do finałów coraz bliżej i to na nich się będzie uwaga wszystkich skupiać. - odparł młody trener, po czym tak jak i ja nieco zaskoczony spojrzał na Clair, która normalnie na wspomnienie o rzadkich Pokach jakoś by zareagowała, tym razem jednak...  
- Hmm... To nie, promieni nie mamy... Może ogień? Nie no, skąd ja ogień wezmę... - mruczała do siebie dziewczyna, studiując informacje z mojej PokeEncyklopedii. Siedzący obok niej Absol od czasu do czasu również zaglądał w ekranik urządzenia i mruknięciami dzielił się swymi uwagami.  
- Wygląda na to, że poważnie zabrała się za wymyślanie własnych technik i ataków. - stwierdził Max po dłuższej chwili.  
- No wiesz, ostatnio ewoluowałeś Starożytnego Pokemona, więc nie dziwne, że się jeszcze bardziej zmotywowała. - odparłem, gdyż faktycznie nasze "Skarby z niedzickiego zamku" były bardzo rzadkimi i niemal już nie występującymi stworkami, a tym bardziej ich ewolucje. Jeśli dodać do tego fakt, że Venusaur Maxa, oraz mój Charizard i Alakazam potrafiły wykonać własne i nie spotykane u innych Poków ataki, nic dziwnego, że dziewczyna się zmotywowała i być może uznawszy, że zaczyna zostawać w tyle, też skupiła się bardziej na treningu. Nagle, podniósłszy głowę, spojrzała na nas krytycznie oznajmiając:  
- Jak macie mnie obgadywać i się nabijać, to lepiej podsuńcie jakiś pomysł.  
- Właściwie w autorskich atakach to właśnie o to chodzi, żeby trener z Pokemonem sami doszli do czegoś nowego i niespotykanego. - odparłem zgodnie z prawdą.  
- Może... - mruknęła dziewczyna, po czym zaczęła uważniej obserwować powierzchnię jeziora, aby po chwili wskazując na nie ręką, zapytać - To tam, to nie człowiek pływający na Pokemonie?  
Spojrzeliśmy we wskazywanym przez nią kierunku i faktycznie wyglądało na to, że przez jezioro płynie sobie jakiś trener na dużym wodnym stworku. Było to nieco dziwne, w końcu mieszkańcy okolicznych wiosek, jeśli już pływali, to zwykle łodzią, a skoro tak, to chyba lepiej było sprawdzić, kto to jest.  
- To coś to chyba Lapras. - mruknęła po dłuższej chwili Clair, nadal uważnie obserwując tajemniczą postać.  
- Noctowl, podleć i zobacz kto to. Może trzeba w czymś pomóc. - poleciłem Poke-Sowie, która obecnie nie spała chyba tylko dlatego, że za chwilę mieliśmy przystąpić do jedzenia obiadu, a teraz zahukawszy krótko, udała się na zwiad.  
- Ale jak Pierzak go tu ściągnie, to i tak jedzeniem się nie dzielimy. - oznajmiła stanowczo dziewczyna.  
Pokemon tymczasem podleciał szybko do trenera, zatoczył nad nim dwa okrążenia i chyba nawet zahukał parę razy, po czym przyleciał do nas złożyć raport.  
- Ktoś znajomy i za chwilę się dowiemy wszystkiego, co tu robi i czego szuka. - wyjaśniłem pohukiwania Poke-Sowy, która następnie rozsiadła się na pieńku w pobliżu ogniska, wracając do oczekiwania na posiłek.  
- Czyli faktycznie kolejna okazja, aby nieść pomoc wszędzie tam, gdzie się zjawimy. - odparł z uśmiechem Max, jednocześnie zaczynając rozdzielanie ugotowanej zupy do mniejszych misek dla nas, oraz otwierając pudełko z suchą karmą dla Pokemonów.  
- Pomoc za którą i tak nikt nam nie płaci. - wtrąciła złośliwe Clair, aby głośniej oznajmić – Ej, to przecież ten fotograf!  
Tajemniczy trener przybił po chwili do brzegu, a zeskoczywszy na ląd ze swego Laprasa, powitał nas z uśmiechem:  
- Tori, Clair i Max, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Jak tam wędrówka i trening?  
- Grzesiek. No faktycznie, kilka miesięcy minęło i miło znów cię spotkać. - odparłem przyjaźnie, witając się z chłopakiem.  
Przybysz okazał się naszym starym znajomym, pasjonatem rzadkich Pokemonów, który, co mogłoby się wydawać dziwne dla wielu trenerów, nie zamierzał stworków łapać, a jedynie robić im zdjęcia. I tak ostatnio nasze drogi zeszły się w górach, a konkretnie nad jednym z tamtejszych jezior, Morskim Okiem. Tam to podążając za historyjkami, jakie opowiadali sobie mieszkańcy, fotograf zjawił się w poszukiwaniu dziwnego i zagadkowego stwora, którym ostatecznie okazał się Lapras. Chłopak zabrał go ze sobą celem wyleczenia, gdyż stan stworka pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, teraz jednak wyglądało na to, że...  
- Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale czy ten pływający, to nie jest to samo, co złapałeś w Morskim Oku i miałeś wypuścić po doprowadzeniu do stanu używalności? - zapytała Clair, wskazując na wodnego stwora, który chyba ją rozpoznał, gdyż niepewnie cofnął się nieco, zanurzając bardziej w wodę.  
- Nie strasz go. Chyba pamięta, jakie lanie mu sprawił twój Blastoise. – odparłem, widząc reakcję Pokemona.  
- Cóż, tak... - odparł nieco zmieszany Grzesiek - To znaczy, taki był plan, ale gdy Lapras odzyskał siły i chciałem go wypuścić do Wisły, gdzie zapewne dałby sobie radę, w końcu to duża rzeka, ten oznajmił, że woli zostać ze mną i... No chyba sami wiecie jak to jest...  
- Tak, znamy to. - powiedziałem kiwając głową, gdyż faktycznie, podobna historia tyczyła się mojego Lanturna, Ludicolo Maxa, czy też Absola Clair.  
- Właśnie. Poza tym, od czasu do czasu, pomoc Wodnego Poka, na którym można pływać, jest pomocna w tropieniu, czy też robieniu interesujących zdjęć. - wyjaśnił fotograf dodatkowo. Max tymczasem sypnąwszy nieco karmy na miskę, podszedł z nią do Laprasa dając do zrozumienia, że nie mamy złych zamiarów i nie musi się niczego z naszej strony obawiać.  
- Ano właśnie, czyli tu też przybyłeś, aby sprawdzić plotki, jakie krążą w okolicy? - zapytał młody trener.  
- Dokładnie. Znacie mnie już dobrze, więc wiecie jak to jest. - Grzesiek uśmiechnął się, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać - Sytuacja bardzo podobna do poprzednich, wśród mieszkańców okolicznych wiosek zaczęły krążyć opowieści o dziwnym stworze zamieszkującym jezioro, strażnik się o tym dowiedział, doniósł Lidze, a Liga mnie. I tak zjawiłem się zobaczyć o co chodzi i w razie czego skontaktować się z szefostwem, gdyby faktycznie trafił się rzadki, lub nieznany Pokemon.  
- Ekhm... Fajnie, ale to wiemy. Konkrety bym prosiła. - mruknęła ponaglająco Clair.  
- Ano tak, konkrety. Tym razem jest to nieco bardziej skomplikowane. - przez chwilę fotograf zastanawiał się, jak najlepiej wyjaśnić o co chodzi, po czym oznajmił - Najprościej mówiąc, w jeziorze jest syrena, a przynajmniej tak mieszkańcy wioski uważają.  
- Syrena? - zapytałem zaskoczony. Takiej informacji bym się nie spodziewał.  
- Syrena to niby pół kobieta i pół ryba, tak? - upewniła się tymczasem Clair.  
- Dokładnie. Do pasa młoda kobieta, a zamiast nóg, rybi ogon. - pokiwał głową Max – Niezwykle piękna, przywołuje śpiewem swoje ofiary a potem... Cóż, zależnie od wersji, albo topi, albo zjada. W każdym razie niezbyt miłe stworzenie. Na szczęście występujące tylko w opowieściach i legendach, w końcu, jak wszyscy wiemy, krzyżówki ludzi z Pokemonami nie występują.  
- Teoretycznie, bo praktycznie wiadomo jak jest. Nie zawsze legendy są tylko legendami i kto jak kto, ale wy doskonale powinniście o tym wiedzieć. - wtrącił Grzesiek.  
- No dobrze, a wiadomo skąd mieszkańcy tą syrenę sobie wymyślili? - zapytałem.  
- Z dwóch faktów. Pierwszy jest taki, że wieczorami słychać czasem jakieś melodyjne dźwięki nad jeziorem. Oczywiście nic to jeszcze nie znaczy, wiele Pokemonów nuci, czy śpiewa, poranne koncerty Poke-Ptaków chociażby... Drugi fakt zaś jest trochę bardziej zagadkowy, gdyż w ostatnim czasie zaginęło kilka lokalnych Pokemonów i tłumaczone jest to tym, że zwabione śpiewem syreny mogły zostać przez nią pożarte. - wyjaśnił chłopak.  
- Uroczo. – westchnąłem, nie będąc pewnym, jak podejść do usłyszanych rewelacji. Syrena to z pewnością nie była, bo czegoś takiego nie ma, ale zawsze mogło być to coś innego, dużo gorsze od mitycznej istoty.  
- Jakieś pomysły? - zapytał fotograf, a z jego miny widać było, że sam ma pewną teorię.  
- Hmm... Sugerujesz coś konkretnego? - odparł Max, zapewne domyślając się, o co może chodzić.  
- Niestety. Wiadomo, że "Targowica" została pokonana, ale wiadomo też, że od czasu do czasu jakieś Poki im uciekały. Może tu uchował się jeden z Dark Pokemonów. - odparł z niepewną miną.  
- Tak, też mi to przyszło do głowy. – pokiwał głową Max..  
Organizacja eksperymentująca na Pokemonach i starająca się zrobić z nich broń doskonałą, została rozbita półtora miesiąca temu. Braliśmy udział w ostatecznej bitwie, właściwie wraz z Liderką z Wałbrzycha pokonaliśmy finałowy wynik ich eksperymentów, jakim była "Dark Lugia". Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że pozostałości "Targowicy" gdzieś mogły przetrwać, w końcu uciekinierów trochę było. No i pamiętać należało o Dark Gyaradosie, pływającym dawno temu w jeziorze Wigry, a ostatecznie wypuszczonym przeze mnie w Bałtyku. Jeśli do innego jeziora udało się przedostać innemu Dark Pokowi...  
- Czyli wersja pesymistyczna zakłada Dark Pokemona, realistyczna zwykłego Poka, a optymistyczna rzadkiego. Podsumowawszy, jak skończymy jeść, to ruszamy na poszukiwania. - zdecydowała Clair, kończąc naradę wyjaśniającą i parokrotnie przyspieszając konsumpcję obiadu.  
- Syreny nie bierzesz pod uwagę? - zapytałem rozbawiony zachowaniem dziewczyny.  
- Nie nabijaj się, tylko przyspieszaj jedzenie, bo czekać na ciebie nie będę. - odparła krytycznie trenerka.  
Tym sposobem za wiele czasu na streszczanie naszych przygód nie mieliśmy. Zresztą Grzesiek o wielu z nich słyszał, zarówno o walce z "Targowicą", jak i o mojej obecnej liczbie odznak. Gdy więc obiad został zakończony, a fotograf zawrócił Laprasa do PokeBalla, udaliśmy się do miasteczka, celem zasięgnięcia informacji, oraz przedstawienia się, aby mieszkańcy w razie czego wiedzieli, że więcej obcych się w okolicy kręci.  
- Generalnie Strażnika Pokemon to tu nie mają. Miasteczko małe, właściwie bardziej wioską powinno się je nazywać, ludzie się znają, kłopotów jako takich brak i jakoś sobie radzą. - wyjaśniał Grzesiek, gdy przywędrowaliśmy przed dom sołtysa.  
- O, witam naszego poszukiwacza i jak widzę trenerów nam prowadzisz. To dobrze, im większe wsparcie, tym lepiej. - powitał nas starszy mężczyzna, siedzący na krześle przed domem i będący z pewnością tutejszym sołtysem.  
- Tak, dzień dobry. To moi dobrzy znajomi, a także doświadczeni trenerzy, więc myślę, że razem zdołamy dowiedzieć się, co zamieszkuje wasze jezioro. - odparł Grzesiek, dokonując prezentacji naszej drużyny.  
- Ha, już mówiłem, że syrena, a przynajmniej tak ludzie gadają. Ty niby twierdzisz, że to rzadki Pokemon i może i przyznałbym ci rację, ale sam wiesz, że nasze stworki nie mogły poznikać ot tak. - odparł mężczyzna kiwając głową.  
- No właśnie, zaginionymi Pokami też się zajmiemy i postaramy je odnaleźć. – odparłem, tłumiąc westchnięcie, gdy Clair cicho dopowiedziała:  
- O ile ta wasza syrena ich nie zeżarła.  
Sołtys na szczęście jej nie usłyszał, zamiast tego odparł:  
- Tak, wiem że trenerzy to są po to, aby pomagać. Już się tu jedna taka kręci, właściwie zjawiła się nawet wczesnej niż nasz fotograf-poszukiwacz, ale też nic nie znalazła, jak na razie.  
- Ekhm... Że co? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair, jednocześnie posyłając Grześkowi mordercze spojrzenie.  
- Ano tak, nie wspomniałem wam o niej, bo i właściwe nie ma za bardzo o czym mówić. Kulicha, tak się nazywa ta dziewczyna. Niby trenerka, ale odznak chyba nie zbiera. Chce złapać syrenę, czy tez rzadkiego Pokemona, jak twierdzi. No i rzeczywiście była tu już przede mną, ale efekty jej poszukiwań są bardzo podobne do moich. - wyjaśnił fotograf.  
- Ufff... - odetchnęła z ulgą dziewczyna, słysząc te wyjaśnienia.  
- Hmm... Stwierdzam, że Karen stała się dla Clair większą rywalką niż dla ciebie, ale nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. - szepnął do mnie cicho Max, rozbawiony reakcja trenerki, która teraz posławszy chłopakowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zapytała sołtysa:  
- A Punkt Medyczny to jest może u was? A jeśli nie, to gdzie z ową Kulichą można się spotkać? Mimo wszystko wymiana informacji może być przydatna.  
- U nas Punktu Medycznego nie ma. Kilka kilometrów na wschód znajduje się miasto Stargard Szczeciński i wędrowni trenerzy najczęściej tam korzystają z odpoczynku. Oczywiście jak chcecie zrobić sobie obozowisko nad jeziorem i spanie pod gołym niebem, to nikt was nie przegoni. Jak popytacie wśród ludzi to i pewnie jakaś stodoła z sianem by się znalazła, ale obawiam się, że na nic lepszego liczyć nie można. - odparł z przepraszającą miną sołtys.  
- Oh, spokojnie, przyzwyczajeni jesteśmy, więc nam to zbyt wielkiej różnicy nie robi. - odparła z uśmiechem Clair.  
- A co do Kulichy, to bym się tak nie palił na spotkanie z nią, gdyż... Jakby to powiedzieć... Ma trudny charakter. - wtrącił Grzesiek, mimowolnie spoglądając na Clair.  
- Czyli jak na razie wiadomo tyle, że w jeziorze jest tajemniczy stwór i nic poza tym? - upewnił się Max.  
- Dokładnie. Grzesiek trzy dni pływał po jeziorze, jak na razie bezskuteczne. Kulicha jest tu już z tydzień, ale również nic nie znalazła. Obozowisko ma nad jeziorem, na północ od wioski i niedaleko lasu, ale rzadko ją tam można spotkać, gdyż częściej jest w terenie i poszukiwania prowadzi. Właściwie ona to chyba całe jezioro obszukuje. - wyjaśnił sołtys.  
- A ja póki co działam jedynie w okolicy tego miasteczka. Głównie dlatego, że wieczorem pierwszego dnia, gdy się tu zjawiłem, faktycznie jakąś mruczącą melodię było nad brzegiem słychać, ale nic nie udało mi się wypatrzeć. Niestety wczoraj i przedwczoraj się nie powtórzyła, zaś pływanie po jeziorze też niewiele daje. Na szczęście teraz, mając do pomocy takich ekspertów jak wy... - zakończył z uśmiechem Grzesiek.  
- Tak, tak, jesteśmy zawodowcami lepszymi od całej Ligi Pokemon. - odparła Clair z pewnością w głosie.  
- I skoro tak, to chyba faktycznie czas kontynuować poszukiwania. - wtrącił Max.  
Formalności zostały załatwione, w razie czego nie powinno być kłopotów z pływaniem po jeziorze, chociaż sam nie byłem pewny, jak my to mamy zorganizować. W czwórkę pływać na Laprasie raczej nie było sensu. Max mógł oddzielnie działać z pomocą Ludicolo, ja mogłem latać na Charizardzie, zaś Clair... Może z Blastoisem daliby radę coś wymyślić, na razie jednak czekał nas jeszcze jeden problem do rozwiązania, gdyż po powrocie do obozowiska i ustaleniu planu poszukiwań, niespodziewanie zjawiła się młoda trenerka o czarnych krótkich włosach, czarnych oczach i wrednym uśmiechu. Właściwie można było powiedzieć, że cała była ubrana na czarno, gdyż ciemnoszare spodnie, oraz sweter podobnego koloru sprawiać chyba miały wrażenie nieco mrocznej postaci, chociaż w praktyce niezbyt to wychodziło.  
- Witaj Grzegorzu. Widzę, że wsparcie sprowadziłeś? - zapytała na powitanie, wskazując na nas i nasze Pokemony.  
- Starzy znajomi, właściwe jesteśmy tu przypadkiem, wędrując do Szczecina, ale skoro możemy pomóc... - dziewczyna przerwała moje wyjaśnienia:  
- Jasne, jasne, ale pamiętajcie, że jakbyście faktycznie coś znaleźli, to dawajcie znać, bo wątpię, czy amatorzy poradzą sobie z rzadkim Pokemonem.  
- Amatorzy? - zapytała nieco zdziwiona Clair, ale w jej oczach już zaczęły pojawiać się znajome błyski.  
- No amatorzy. Skoro kumplujecie się z chłopakiem, który woli fotografować dzikie Poki zamiast je łapać, to znaczy, że zbyt silnej drużyny nie macie. Właściwie nawet widać, że jedynie Asbola można traktować jako interesującego stworka, gdyż zarówno Bellossomy, jak i Noctowle, to dość częste Pokemony. - odparła dziewczyna, wskazując po kolei na każdego z naszych podopiecznych. W efekcie tego roślinny stworek zaczął się jej uważniej przyglądać, Absol mruknął coś cicho i krytycznie, zaś Noctowl i tak już dawno poszedł spać na pobliskim drzewie, więc zapewne nawet jej nie słyszał.  
- A o tym, żeby nie oceniać książki po okładce, to szanowna pani nie słyszała? - zapytała spokojnie Clair.  
- Ale że co niby? Chcesz powiedzieć, że w PokeBallach macie silniejsze Pokemony? - odparła pogardliwe Kulicha - Nawet jeśli, to i tak nie sądzę abyście z rzadkim i silnym stworem mieli jakiekolwiek szanse.  
- A ty oczywiście twierdzisz, że raz dwa sobie poradzisz? - zapytała równie pogardliwym tonem Clair.  
- No wiesz, jak się spotkaliśmy, to mieliśmy testowy pojedynek i faktycznie, ona jest dobra w walce. - powiedział Grzesiek, ale jego uwaga nie zrobiła na trenerce żadnego wrażenia.  
- Otóż to, dobrze mówi. Jakby nie bawił się w fotografowanie, tylko w trenowanie, to może miałby ze mną jakieś szanse, a tak... - po tych słowach Kulicha machnęła tylko ręka w stronę chłopaka.  
- A my, jako jego znajomi, też jesteśmy słabi, no tak to logiczne. - westchnęła Clair, kiwając głową i patrząc z politowaniem na dziewczynę.  
- A co, chcesz może pojedynek celem upewnienia się, jak słaba jesteś? - odparła wyzywająco trenerka.  
- No Tori, to jest ten moment, w którym powinieneś interweniować. - szepnął cicho Max, do tej pory obserwując spokojnie przegadywankę.  
- Tak, wiem. - westchnąłem robiąc krok do przodu, lecz ku memu zdumieniu, Clair sama oznajmiła:  
- Spokojnie Toriś, przecież nie będę masakrować tej amatorki, bo jeszcze się pójdzie utopić z rozpaczy. Mamy w końcu ważniejsze rzeczy d roboty, prawda? – zapytała, posyłając trenerce kpiący uśmieszek.  
- Się odezwała ekspertka. Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto okaże się lepszy i znajdzie tego Pokemona. - odparła Kulicha prychając pogardliwe i odchodząc.  
- Faktycznie, niezbyt miła osóbka. - stwierdził Max, gdy dziewczyna zniknęła już za zabudowaniami.  
- Niestety była tu trochę wczesnej ode mnie, też niby pomaga, jak mówiłem trenerką jest faktycznie dobrą, a za wredny charakter przecież się jej nie przegoni. - tłumaczył Grzesiek.  
- I jest pewna, że to rzadki Pokemon? Fajnie by było, jakby się okazało, że to nie syrena, tylko Goldeen czy inny Magikarp. Chciałabym zobaczyć jej minę. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair. Na to jednak ciężko było liczyć, gdyż te Poki z pewnością nie potrafiły melodyjnie mruczeć.  
Przez resztę popołudnia badaliśmy brzeg jeziora i pobliskie zarośla, oraz nieco lasu w nadziei na trafienie na jakieś ślady, czy to zagadkowego stwora, czy też zaginionych Pokemonów. Niestety bezskutecznie. Nie pozostało nic innego, jak czekać do wieczora i mieć nadzieję, że tym razem szczęście nam dopisze.

Słońce zaszło, na szczęście bezchmurne niebo i jasno świecący księżyc sprawiały, że z pomocy Poków nie musieliśmy korzystać, gdyż jako tako można było dostrzec zarówno taflę jeziora, jak i porastające brzeg liczne krzaki ,wśród których zrobiliśmy sobie kryjówkę. Bellossom został już zawrócony, Absol siedział obok Clair, od czasu do czasu pociągając nosem, w nadziei na wyczucie jakiegoś obcego zapachu, zaś Noctowl co jakiś czas robił oblot okolicy, gdyż jako Pok występujący nocą i tak nie wzbudzałby niczyich podejrzeń.  
- Jak już mówiłem, pierwszego wieczora to gdzieś tutaj słyszałem mruczącą melodię, jednak później się to nie powtórzyło. Pamiętajmy też, że Miedwie jest całkiem spore, więc...  
- Cicho, słyszycie? - przerwała mu niespodziewanie Clair.  
Dziewczyna miała z pewnością najlepszy słuch z nas wszystkich i jako pierwsza usłyszała ciche melodyjne mruczenie, dochodzące gdzieś z lewej strony od naszej kryjówki. Po dłuższej chwili, podczas której stało się ono głośniejsze zrozumieliśmy, że nasz tajemniczy stwór się ujawnił.  
- Przynosimy szczęście. - szepnęła zadowolona Clair, po czym poleciła – Pierzak, leć w tamtą stronę.  
Poke-Sowa kiwnąwszy głową ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku, podobnie jak Hoothoot Grześka. Gdy oba Poki zniknęły w otaczającym nas półmroku, niespodziewanie pojawił się Alakazam. Za dnia nie korzystaliśmy z jego pomocy, gdyż i tak Czytanie Umysłów niewiele daje w sytuacji, w której wokół pełno ludzi i dzikich Poków, oraz nie bardzo wiadomo, czego szukać. Teraz jednak, mając punkt odniesienia, stworek radził sobie o wiele lepiej.  
- Wąsacz? Tylko mi nie mów, że syrenę wyczułeś? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair.  
"Nie, jasne, że nie. To wodny Pokemon, ale nie jestem pewny, co do gatunku. I chyba powinniśmy się pospieszyć, gdyż..." - Psycho-Pok przerwał w tej samej chwili, w której urwała się mrucząca melodia.  
- Coś jest nie tak. - zrozumiał Max, szybko sięgając po latarkę. Jasne się stało, że dalsze siedzenie w kryjówce nie ma sensu i trzeba jak najszybciej dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie znajdował się tajemniczy stwór.  
- Dasz radę go namierzać? - zapytałem Alakazama.  
"Bez problemu, ale nie wiem jak długo, bo chyba z kimś walczy, więc jak zwieje, to będzie gorzej." - odparł Pokemon, szybko ruszając z miejsca i jasno dając nam do zrozumienia, że powinniśmy udać się za nim.  
Nie byłem pewny, czy świecenie latarkami i zdradzanie naszej obecności było dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza, że poszukiwany przez nas Pokemon walczył obecnie z kimś, a nasze nadejściem mógł zinterpretować jako wsparcie dla swego przeciwnika i szybko umknąć w głębiny jeziora. Na szczęście księżyc trochę światła dawał i ostatecznie jakoś dawaliśmy sobie radę. Po dłuższej chwili nadleciały Poke-Sowy cichym hukaniem informując, że zgubiły ślad, gdy melodia się urwała. Na szczęście Alakazam nadal dzielnie analizował i prowadził nas do miejsca, gdzie toczyła się walka. Po kilku minutach faktycznie dało się słyszeć pluskanie i odgłosy uderzeń. Nie było wątpliwości, że jakieś Pokemony walczą nieopodal, a jeden z nich z pewnością należy do trenera, o czym świadczyło światło latarki, oświetlające taflę jeziora i jakieś podłużne cienie.  
- Wkraczamy? - zapytał Max, zapewne mając te same obawy co ja.  
- Innego wyjścia nie mamy. Wąsacz skup się, jakby coś poszło nie tak, to będziesz jutro starał się zlokalizować naszego tajemniczego Pokemona gdzieś w jeziorze. - odparła Clair, szybko ruszając w kierunku walczących.  
- Jeszce raz HydroPompa i chyba go mamy. - usłyszeliśmy niespodziewanie żeński głos.  
- No tak, Kulicha. - westchnął cicho Grzesiek.  
Na brzegu jeziora faktycznie stała poznana dziś trenerka, chociaż ze względu na czarny ubiór trudno było ją dostrzec w półmroku. W wodzie zaś pływał jakiś wężowaty Pokemon, chwilowo trudny do rozpoznania i walczył z większym stworem, który dostrzegłszy nasze przybycie, wydał z siebie głośny i przenikliwy pisk, po którym zniknął pod powierzchnią wody. Pisk był tak głośny, że musieliśmy zatkać sobie uszy, a i tak czułem od niego ból w głowie.  
- Hej ty, wracaj! - krzyknęła Kulicha po chwili, jednak wyglądało na to, że dziwny stwor uciekł.  
- Niestety, tego się obawiałem. - mruknął cicho Max. Tymczasem trenerka z groźną miną podeszła do nas zaczynając awanturę:  
- I po co tu przyłazicie, przeszkadzacie tylko! Gdyby nie wy, to by mi się udało i bym ją złapała!  
- Hej, spokojnie... -zacząłem pokojowo, ale niezbyt mi to wyszło.  
- Co za "spokojnie"?! Tracę czas, tropię, szukam, a jak mi się w końcu udaje, to przyłazi banda amatorów i mi ją przegania. A żeby wam sufit na łeb spadł! - warknęła dziewczyna i zawracając wężowatego stworka, którego zidentyfikowałem jako Huntaila, zamierzała odejść w kierunku miasteczka, czy raczej swego obozowiska, jednak Grzesiek zatrzymał ją pytaniem:  
- Czekaj Kulicha, wiesz co to był za Pokemon?  
- Hę? Myślisz, że ci powiem? I skąd pewność, że to był akurat Pokemon? -odparła złośliwe trenerka, nie zwalniając kroku i szybko znikając w mrokach nocy.  
- No ej, nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że nagle zaczęłaś wierzyć w mityczne stwory? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Clair.  
"Ja twierdzę, że to wodny Pok." - wtrącił się Alakazam.  
- Tak, też mi się tak zdaje, jednak... - zaczął niepewnie Grzesiek, po czym wyjaśnił drapiąc się po głowie - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja za wiele owego stwora nie widziałem. Podłużny kształt i długi rybi ogon, znikający pod wodą. Właściwie do opisu syreny pasuje, jednak...  
- No nie żartuj, każda Poke-Ryba ma taki ogon, a wodnych Pokemonów jest mnóstwo. Powiedz lepiej, że to jakiś rzadki albo nieznany gatunek, to będzie o wiele ciekawsze, niż jakieś tam syreny. - odparła rozbawiona reakcją fotografa dziewczyna.  
Sprawa jednak nie była do końca taka jasna, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Mieliśmy do czynienia z wodnym stworem, ale czy był to Pokemon? Wiele na to wskazywało, przede wszystkim analizy Alakazama, które były raczej pewne. Dodatkowo skoro stwór ratował się ucieczką, to trudno było uznać go za Dark Poka, co nieco ułatwiało sytuację. Niestety tylko "nieco", bowiem nadal zostawała kwestia zaginionych Pokemonów, na których ślad nie udało nam się natknąć. Co się mogło z nimi stać, nie wiadomo. Jednak liczne dziwne przygody, jakie przeżyliśmy, dawały do zrozumienia, że nawet tak szalona teoria, jak mityczna syrena żywiąca się dzikimi Pokemonami, może być prawdziwa...


	174. Na tropie syreny

ODCINEK 174: NA TROPIE SYRENY.

- Wstawać, misję specjalną mamy! - głośny okrzyk Clair dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że skoro słońce pojawiło się nad lasem, to znaczy, że jest dzień, a my powinniśmy kontynuować nasze zadanie.  
- Może jednak trochę wyluzujesz, co? Pół nocki zarwaliśmy, teraz i tak mieszkańcy wioski jeszcze śpią, a i nasz tajemniczy stwór zapewne także, więc... – przerwałem, tłumiąc ziewnięcie i starając zachować powagę, po krytycznym spojrzeniu połączonym z kręceniem głową, jakim trenerka mnie obdarzyła. No tak, dziewczyna była już gotowa do działania, chociaż sama pewnie za bardzo nie wiedziała co dalej robić, jednak wychodziła z założenia, że my wiedzieć będziemy. Nocne czuwanie opłaciło się o tyle, że faktycznie potwierdziliśmy występowanie w jeziorze tajemniczego, mruczącego melodyjnie, stwora, który zapewne był Pokemonem, mimo że pogłoski wskazywały na mityczną syrenę. Teraz trzeba było zdecydować, co robić dalej i czy szukanie stwora za dnia jest dobrym pomysłem i co ważniejsze, czy w ogóle da jakiś efekt.  
- Proponuję najpierw szybkie śniadanie, a potem udajmy się wypytać mieszkańców, czy ktoś czegoś dziwnego nie zauważył. - zasugerował Max.  
- No tak, może nie tylko Klicha kręciła się tu nocą, ale i ktoś jeszcze i przyuważył coś więcej niż my. - pokiwał głową Grzesiek,.  
- A z tą wredną babą też bym sobie pogadała. Mam przeczucie, że wie więcej niż chce nam powiedzieć - mruknęła Clair, na wspomnienie trenerki, która starała się w nocy złapać dziwnego stwora, a w konsekwencji przepłoszyła go.  
I tak, po prawdziwie ekspresowym śniadaniu, udaliśmy się znów w stronę miasteczka, mając nadzieję, że czegoś się dowiemy, mimo wczesnej pory. Na szczęście wielu mieszkańców już wstało, a idąc wzdłuż zabudowań, od czasu do czasu słyszeliśmy urywki rozmów, z których wynikało, że nocą kolejny Pokemon zaginał.  
- Hej trenerzy, idziecie może do sołtysa? - zapytał nas mężczyzna, stojący przed jednym z mijanych przez nas domków, a gdy pokiwaliśmy głowami na potwierdzenie, oznajmił:  
- To dobrze, bo ponoć jakiś mały wodny stworek zaginał tej nocy. Sołtys będzie wiedział szczegóły, no i jakbyście się postarali coś z tym zrobić...  
Znowu pokiwaliśmy głowami, przyspieszając kroku. Clair wymruczała tylko cicho:  
- No właśnie się staramy. Właściwe, jakby nie pewna wredna baba, to może już by było po wszystkim.  
- Hej, ale czy to nie dziwne, że następny Pok zniknął tej samej nocy, w której znów zjawił się ten mruczący stwór? - zapytał Max.  
- Młody, nawet mnie nie denerwuj. Chyba nie powiesz, że zaczynasz poważnie brać opcję z tą całą syreną? - zapytała sceptycznie trenerka.  
- No nie, jasne, że nie, ale... - zaczął chłopak, chociaż jego mina wskazywała, że wcale tak do końca pewny tego nie jest.  
Kilka minut później zjawiliśmy się przed domem sołtysa, gdzie właśnie jeden z mieszkańców, a konkretnie starsza kobieta, opowiadała o najnowszych wiadomościach.  
- Tak, rozumiem i widzę, że trenerzy eksperci się zjawili. Dzień dobry. - powitał nas mężczyzna.  
- Witamy i... No, podobno kolejny Pokemon zaginął? - zaczął nieśmiało Grzesiek.  
- Otóż to i dlatego cieszę się, że zjawiliście się tak szybko. - odparł sołtys.  
- To czwarty już będzie. - wtrąciła kobieta.  
- Hmm... A czy w nocy słyszeliście jakąś mruczącą melodię? - zapytał Max.  
- A owszem, zawsze ją słychać, gdy Pokemon znika. W końcu tak robią syreny. Hipnotyzują głosem, przyciągają ofiarę, a potem wiadomo... Szkoda Woopera. - westchnął mężczyzna, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że według niego, sprawa nocnych wydarzeń była jasna.  
- Jak się tak zastanowić, to Woooperów żadnych w pobliżu nie widzieliśmy. - szepnęła cicho Clair, ja zaś głośno zapytałem:  
- Jakie konkretnie Pokemony zniknęły do tej pory?  
- Najpierw był Meowth, potem Growlithe, dalej Flaaffy, no i teraz Wooper. Muszę przyznać, że jeśli naprawdę to wszystko jest robotą syreny, to bestia nie wybrzydza i berze co dają. - wyjaśnił sołtys, a Max kiwając głową odparł:  
- No tak, Normal, Elektro, Ogień... Właściwie trochę to dziwne, nawet jeśli przyjąć że ta syrena istnieje, to powinna mieć raczej jedną dietę, że się tak wyrażę, a nie zżerać wszystko jak leci.  
- No wiesz Młody, jak dotąd z syrenami nie miałeś do czynienia, więc skąd możesz mieć pewność, czym się one żywią? - odparła rozbawiona Clair.  
- Taaa... Niestety, nasza mocna wyprawa niewiele dała. Owszem, widzieliśmy dziwnego stwora, jednak umknął nim byliśmy w stanie go zidentyfikować. - zdał tymczasem krótką relację z naszej nocnej misji Grzesiek.  
- A to mi przypomina... Ta cała Kulicha to była tu już może? - zapytała Clair.  
- Nie, jeszcze nie, ale pewnie się zjawi, tyle, że nieco później. Z tego co zauważyłem, dziewczyna lubi się wyspać, nie tak jak wy, ranne ptaszki. No i również zbiera informacje o zaginionych Pokach i miejscach, gdzie mogła się pojawić nasza tajemnicza syrena. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
- Czy to syrena, to się jeszcze przekonamy. Na razie dziękujemy, jak czegoś się dowiemy, to damy znać. - odarł Grzesiek, posyłając nam pytające spojrzenie,  
Ja za bardzo więcej pytań nie miałem, Max się jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiał, ale ostatecznie ukłonił sołtysowi i starszej kobiece na pożegnanie i tak powoli udaliśmy się z powrotem nad jezioro. Na razie nie wracaliśmy do prowizorycznego obozowiska, zamiast tego udaliśmy się do miejsca spotkania dziwnego stwora, aby zobaczyć, jak wygląda ono za dnia.  
- Dobrze, co teraz? – zapytałem, gdy staliśmy na brzegu. Tu i tam widać było ślady, jakie zostawiliśmy w nocy, a także odciski stup Kulichy, jednak tropów wodnego Poka nie było. Max jednak uważnie oglądał trawę, piach i kamienie, tuż przy tafli jeziora.  
- Młody, szukasz czegoś konkretnego? - zapytała po dłuższej chwili Clair.  
- Owszem, śladów Woopera, jednak żadnych nie widzę. - odparł chłopak.  
- Absol zapewne nic nie wyczuje? – zapytałem, rozumiejąc o co młodemu trenerowi chodzi. Biało-czarny stworek w odpowiedzi zaczął intensywnie węszyć, jednak pamiętając, że spotkanie z syreną miało miejsce kilka godzin temu, było więcej niż pewne, że wszelkie zapachy już dawno zniknęły.  
- No tak, nic z tego. - westchnęła Clair, gdy jej podopieczny po kilku chwilach kręcenia się wokół pola walki, pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Noctowl mógłby oblecieć okolicę, ale też raczej nic to nie da. - stwierdziłem, zresztą Poke-Sowie lepiej było nie przeszkadzać. Tak jak my zarwała nockę i teraz starała się odespać na gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa. Bellossom kręcił się wraz z Maxem wzdłuż brzegu, szukając jakichkolwiek śladów, jednak bez rezultatu.  
- Hmm... Zła wiadomość jest taka, że nic podejrzanego nie widać. - stwierdził w końcu młody trener.  
- A jest jakaś dobra? - zapytała sarkastycznie Clair, a odpowiedzi udzielił jej Grzesiek:  
- Owszem. Taka, że nasza syrena jest zapewne całkowicie wodnym stworem. Gdyby wychodziła na ląd, ślady by po tym zostały, a skoro ich nie ma...  
- Zawsze trzeba się liczyć z tym, że na ląd wychodzi gdzie indziej, albo że nim wyszła, to zjawiła się Kulicha i chciała ją złapać. - uzupełnił Max.  
- Tak, tylko ciekawe, że skoro to niby ta syrena porywa zaginione Poki, to śladów Woopera nigdzie nie było. – zauważyłem, po czym oznajmiłem głośno - Dobra, chyba potrzebujemy pomocy profesjonalisty.  
Gdy tylko skończyłem mówić jeden z PokeBalli błysnął, a obok nas pojawił się Alakazam.  
"Profesjonalista, tak? Cóż, nic dziwnego ani podejrzanego nie wyczuwam, jeśli o to chodzi." - oznajmił Psycho-Pok na powitanie.  
- Bardziej chodziło mi o to, czy w nocy nie wyczuwałeś w pobliżu jakiegoś Woopera? - zapytałem.  
"No, z tym to gorzej będzie. Wiesz, generalnie skupiałem się bardziej na tym waszym wodnym stworze, syrenie, jak go chcecie nazywać. Jakbym zbytnio się rozdrabniał i analizował typy wszystkich okolicznych Pokemonów, to mógłbym stracić główny trop. Zbytnia dekoncentracja, krótko mówiąc." - wyjaśnił stworek.  
- Hmm... A Growlithów, czy Flaafych również nie zauważyłeś? - zapytał Grzesiek, pamiętając o wcześniejszych zaginionych Pokach.  
"Nie. To znaczy tak jak z Wooperami, nie skupiałem się zbytnio na typie. Jednak Growlithe jest ognisty, gdybym natknął się na Ognika obok wody, to mimo wszystko byłoby to dziwne." - odparł Alakazam.  
- Czyli wiele wskazuje na to, że nasza syrena nie ma zbyt wiele wspólnego ze zniknięciami Pokemonów, o ile w ogóle coś ma. Co teraz? - zapytałem, a w odpowiedzi Max wskazał na mojego podopiecznego:  
- No chyba zaczynamy tropienie, bo Alakazam da radę wyszukać umysł naszej syreny, prawda?  
"Jasne, ale sam widzisz, ze typowa kałuża toto nie jest" – w odpowiedzi stworek wskazał łyżką na duże jezioro.  
- Tak, trzeba pomyśleć o transporcie. - Grzesiek zrozumiał, o co stworkowi chodzi i wypuścił swego Laprasa.  
"No właśnie o czymś takim myślałem." - odparł Pokemon, a po chwili wahania, wkroczył na grzbiet niebieskiego Pokemona.  
- Czyli co, ładujemy się wszyscy na niego? - zapytała sceptycznie Clair, wskazując na pływającego stwora.  
- Ja sobie poradzę. - odparł Max, wypuszczając Ludicolo. Jakiś czas temu chłopak próbował pływania na głowie roślinno-wodnego Poka, a konkretnie na dużym liściu, jaki na niej miał i nawet mu to wychodziło. Teraz też, krótko wyjaśniając sytuację, po chwili siedział już na swojej oryginalnej łodzi, zaś Ludicolo niemal cały zanużony w wodzie, był gotów do drogi.  
- Hmm... trzeba będzie sprawdzić, czy z Żółwikiem byśmy czegoś podobnego nie dali rady zrobić. - wymruczała cicho Clair, obserwując młodego trenera.  
- A na razie... No cóż, zapraszam. - odparłem uśmiechając się i wypuściwszy Charizarda, wskazałem na jego grzbiet.  
- Wyrywanie dziewczyn na dobrą furę, co? - zapytała rozbawiona Clair, a gdy dosiadłem Pokemona, zajęła miejsce za mną. Na grzbiecie stwora miejsca było w sam raz na dwie osoby, więc na ciasnotę nie można było narzekać. Wprawdzie teraz lataliśmy już jak zawodowcy, czyli bez wspomagaczy, ale jako że na żadną walkę Poków się na razie nie zanosiło, to zawsze w razie potrzeby mogłem korzystać z rogów na głowie Charizarda do zachowania równowagi. Clair natomiast dzięki częściowo wrodzonej, a częściowo wyuczonej zręczności siedziała pewnie na grzebiecie Pokemona, jednak i tak prawą dłoń położyła na moim ramieniu, aby mieć dodatkowy punkt oparcia.  
- Wszyscy gotowi jak rozumiem? - zapytał Grzesiek, starając ukryć zaskoczenie widząc mnie i trenerkę siedzących na grzbiecie jaszczura, jakby latanie na nim było całkowicie naturalną czynnością.  
- Jasne, proponuję zacząć od popływania wzdłuż brzegu, a potem, jak nic to nie da, wypłynąć bardziej na jezioro. - odparłem.  
- No jak się nad tym zastanowić, to syrena będzie mieć legowisko albo tuż przy brzegu, albo głęboko na dnie jeziora. - stwierdził młody trener.  
- Lepiej to pierwsze, łatwiej będzie znaleźć. - odparła Clair, a następnie poleciła - Dobra Jaszczur, lecimy. Tylko nie szalej zbytnio.  
Charizard mruknął porozumiewawczo, a wzbijając się w górę, zaczął unosić się kilka metrów nad wodą.  
"Na razie jedyne co mam, to typowe wodne Poki w jeziorze i jakieś hodowlane na lądzie." - to mówiąc Alakazam wskazał jedną ręką na wodę, druga w kierunku miasteczka.  
- Dobrze, płyniemy na północ, tylko powoli. Właściwie może powinienem wypuścić Hoothoota na zwiad, ale cos mi mówi, że to i tak byłoby to bezcelowe. - oznajmił Grzesiek. Max zawrócił Bellossoma, Clair niechętnie musiała zrobić to samo z Absolem, Noctowl zaś, widząc że znowu ruszamy w drogę, po krótkim namyśle hukaniem oznajmił, że też chce trochę odpocząć w PokeBallu. Tym sposobem obecny skład naszej drużyny stanowił Ludicolo, na którym płynął Max, Alakazam z Grześkiem na Laprasie, oraz Charizard, na którego grzbiecie leciałem ja i Clair i musiałem przyznać, że taka forma podróży coraz bardziej mi się podobała.  
Niestety, jak łatwo można było przewidzieć, znalezienie dziwnego stwora proste nie będzie i po przepłynięciu około kilometra na północ od miasteczka, zdecydowaliśmy się zawrócić i sprawdzić podobną odległość, tyle że w kierunku południowym. Jeśli to również nie przyniesie rezultatu, trzeba będzie poszerzyć zakres poszukiwań.  
- Najgorzej będzie, jak ta cała syrena pomieszkuje zupełnie gdzie indziej, a tutaj zjawia się od czasu do czasu. - mruknęła Clair.  
- Alakazam mógłby zwiększyć obszar skanowania umysłowego, ale sama wiesz, że wtedy z dokładnością mogą być kłopoty. - odparłem.  
Psycho-Pok tymczasem dzielnie płynął na Laprasie i skanując okolicę starał się wyczuć umysł podobny do tego, jaki zidentyfikował podczas nocnego spotkania z dziwnym stworem. Wreszcie szczęście zaczęło nam dopisywać i gdy w oddali dostrzegliśmy niewielką zatoczkę, otoczoną zaroślami i trawami wodnymi, Max wskazując w tamto miejsce, zapytał:  
- Może tam? Miejsce dobre zarówno na kryjówkę, jak i jakąś norę, czy gdzie tam ta nasza syrena może mieszkać?  
"Tak, chyba coś tam jest." - pokiwał głową Alakazam, a gdy zbliżyliśmy się do brzegu, uzupełnił - "Mamy wodnego stwora. Tyle, że siedzi jakby pod ziemią, zapewne w jakiejś norze wykopanej przy brzegu."  
- No to mimo wszystko szybko poszło. Lądujemy? - zapytała Clair.  
- Raczej tak. Jakby doszło do ewentualnej walki, lepiej być na brzegu, niż skupiać się i na pojedynku i na nie spadaniu z Charizarda. - odparłem.  
Ognisty jaszczur mruknął krótko i chwilę później wylądował nieopodal odnalezionej przez nas zatoczki. Lapras i Ludicolo również przybiły do brzegu i tak wszyscy znów znaleźliśmy się na ziemi. Pozostało ustalić jakiś dalszy pan działania.  
- Atak frontalny to raczej zły pomysł. - zasugerowała Clair.  
- Nawet bardzo zły. Chcemy się dowiedzieć, co to za stwor i czy coś wie o zaginionych Pokemonach. - odparł Grzesiek.  
"Chyba nas wyczuł, bo zaczyna być niespokojny." - wtrącił się Psycho-Pok.  
- W takim razie bądźmy gotowi. Skoro jest wodny, to z zatoczki musi wypłynąć. Przy brzegu jest płytko, więc w razie czego powinniśmy coś zobaczyć. - to mówiąc Max zaczął uważniej obserwować okoliczne zarośla i wysokie trawy, rosnące częściowo w wodzie.  
- Gorzej jak zechce uciekać. - mruknęła cicho Clair i jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów krzaki i trawy zaszeleściły, a spomiędzy nich wypłynął duży stwór. Miał długi niebieski ogon, różowe ciało, dwa czerwone czułki na głowie i dwa długie narośle, przypominające nieco włosy. Zobaczywszy nas początkowo chciał rzucić się do ucieczki, jednak szybko zareagowałem, mając nadzieję, że zdołam stwora powstrzymać.  
- Czekaj, nie mamy złych zamiarów. Chcieliśmy tylko porozmawiać. - powiedziałem spokojnie, jednocześnie aktywując Splot i starając odczytać intencje Pokemona.  
"Boi się nas i chyba mu się nie dziwię." - wtrącił Alakazam, również skanując umysł stwora.  
- No to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o teorię z syreną. - stwierdziła po dłuższej chwili Clair, podczas której wodny Pok, po chwili wahania, podpłynął bliżej brzegu i obserwował nas nieufnie, ale i z zainteresowaniem.  
- Milotic. No tak, wodny Pokemon, głównie mruczy, a i od czasu do czasu jakieś melodie z tego wychodzą. - pokiwał głową Grzesiek, rozpoznając stwora.  
- Witaj. Jak mówiłem, nie mamy złych zamiarów, ani nie chcemy cię łapać, czy z tobą walczyć. – powtórzyłem, podchodząc kilka kroków i stając tuż nad brzegiem jeziora. Milotic pływał w płytkiej wodzie kilka metrów ode mnie i z coraz większym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się naszej drużynie. W końcu zamruczał pytająco:  
- Wydaje mi się, że pyta co tu robimy i czego od niego chcemy. – przetłumaczył niepewnie słowa Pokemona Grzesiek. Ja zaś ostrożnie wyciągnąłem Poke-Encyklopedię, aby bez przeszkód porozumiewać się z wodnym stworem.  
- To trochę skomplikowane, ale postaram się wyjaśnić jak najkrócej. - zacząłem tłumaczenia - W pobliskiej wiosce mieszkańcom zaczęły ginąć Pokemony, a słysząc twoje wieczorne melodie uznali, że jesteś syreną, która owe Poki zwabia do jeziora. Postanowiliśmy więc cię odnaleźć i zobaczyć ile w tym prawdy i jak widzę, raczej niewiele.  
Milotic pokiwał głową, po czym znów zaczął mruczeć:  
- "Giną Poki, to niedobrze. Pewnie znowu to jej sprawka. Zresztą już mnie znalazła. Na szczęście uciekłem. Wy jesteście inni. Wam mogę zaufać."  
- Ona? - zapytała niepewnie Clair, a po chwili zaczęła domyślać się o kogo może chodzić. Tak jak my zresztą, wodny Pok natomiast wyjaśniał:  
- "Moja dawna trenerka. Uciekłem od niej. Ona nie jest dobra. Wykorzystuje nas do swoich celów. Kradnie Pokemony innym i sprzedaje złym ludziom. Jak nie będziemy jej pomagać, to nas też to czeka. Owi ludzie podobno robią Pokemonom straszne rzeczy. Więc się boimy i jej słuchamy. Na szczęście udało mi się uciec, jednak ona mnie znalazła ostatniej nocy."  
- Hmm... "Źli ludzie"? - zaczął się zastanawiać Max. Pokemony najczęściej określały tak "Targowicę", zresztą opis Milotica dokładnie pasował do organizacji, ale przecież udało nam się ją pokonać miesiąc temu, więc coś tu się nie zgadzało.  
- Coś mi tu nie pasuje i zdecydowanie mi się to nie podoba. - mruknęła Clair, a w jej oczach dostrzegłem dobrze znane niebezpieczne błyski.  
"Za chwilę chyba nastąpi rozstrzygnięcie." -wtrącił się niespodziewanie Alakazam, wskazując łyżką na drogę, gdzie w oddali dostrzegliśmy szybko zbliżającą się postać.  
- Oho, w sam raz o czasie. - skomentował cicho Grzesiek, bowiem była to Kulicha, wredna trenerka, która ponoć pomagała w rozwiązaniu problemu z zaginionymi Pokemonami, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła.  
- Nie martw się, obronimy cię. - powiedziałem uspokajająco do podenerwowanego Milotica, który znów zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie umknąć w głębiny jeziora.  
- Witam amatorów. Jak dobrze widzieć, że się do czegoś przydaliście i znaleźliście mojego Pokemona. - oznajmiła na powitanie dziewczyna.  
- Tak, a dodatkowo dowiedzieliśmy się od niego kilku interesujących rzeczy. Może nam wyjaśnisz, dlaczego kradniesz Poki hodowlane i komu je później sprzedajesz? Jeśli będziesz współpracować, to tylko raz ci przyłożę po gębie, a jak nie... - Clair nie dokończyła zdania i tylko złośliwie się uśmiechając, uderzyła pięścią w otwartą dłoń.  
- Groźby? No ja cię proszę dziewczynko, co ty mi możesz zrobić? - zapytała pogardliwie Kulicha, po czym wypuściła swoje Pokemony. Jednym z nich był niebieski wężowaty stwór, Huntail, znany nam już z nocnego spotkania, który od razu ruszył do ataku na przestraszonego Milotica. Drugim okazała się duża szara ryba z ostrymi zębami, czyli Sharpedo.  
"Spryciara... Niby chce mnie blokować..." - skomentował sytuacje Alakazam. Poza nim przy brzegu nadal znajdowali się Lapras z Ludicolo, teraz z niepokojem obserwując co się działo i spoglądając na swoich trenerów w każdej chwili byli gotowi wkroczyć do akcji. Nie musiały jednak nic robić, bowiem Clair zadziwiająco spokojnie, jak na mordercze spojrzenie, jakim obrzucała Kulichę, zapytała:  
- Toriś mogę, prawda?  
- Jasne, nie krępuj się. Tylko nie połam jej za bardzo - odparłem i skinieniem głowy dałem znać Grześkowi, że sytuacja pod kontrolą. Max również uśmiechnięty obserwował, jak trenerka wypuszcza Blastoisa, a gdy tylko Poke-Żółw pojawił się obok atakowanego Milotica, poleciła:  
- Chronimy Milotica. Złap tego wężowatego i najlepiej wyrzuć na brzeg, żeby nie przeszkadzał.  
- Ty chcesz ze mną walczyć? Żartujesz sobie? - zapytała zdumiona Kulicha, jednak w odpowiedzi Blastoise szybkim ruchem łap zdołał uderzyć Huntaila, a po chwili chwycił go w swoje mocne szczeki.  
- Tak jest, zagryź gada! - dopingowała go z brzegu dziewczyna.  
- Hej, nie ma tak łatwo. Miażdżenie. I Sharpedo, pomóż mu. - poleciła zaskoczona Kulicha.  
Jednak Poke-Żółw był silnym i wytrzymałym przeciwnikiem. Zapewne najwytrzymalszym z całej drużyny Clair, a dodatkowo, tak jak jego opiekunka wiedział, czym jest gnębienie Pokemonów, a skoro rozumiał, że trzeba chronić jednego z nich, to zrobiłby wszystko, aby tego dokonać. Teraz też zignorował ból zadany przez Huntaila, wgryzającego mu się w ramię i uderzył mocno stwora Łamaczem Kości. Niestety atakujący Poke-Rekin sprawił, że musiał wypuścić wężowatego stwora z paszczy i skontrować atak Wodnym Działem na tyle skutecznym, że zaczęło ono utrzymywać przeciwnika na dystans.  
- Dobra, trzymaj węgorza i zrób Szybki Wir. - poleciła Clair, a w dopowiedzi Blastoise warknął wojowniczo i chwytając nadal wgryzionego w niego Huntaila, podskoczył w wodzie i zaczął się szybko obracać, wraz z uczepionym do niego Pokemonem.  
- I na cel obierz rybę. - wydała następną komendę Clair.  
- Rozcinanie. - lekko podenerwowana Kulicha starała się zapanować nad sytuacją, jednak widać było po niej, że takiego oporu się nie spodziewała.  
Sharpedo skupił się na atakującym przeciwniku i nawet zdołał schwytać wirującego Poke-Żółwia w potężne szczęki, jednak efekt był taki, że wraz z atakującym wirującym przeciwnikiem, zniknął w głębinach jeziora. Przez chwilę nie było widać walczących stworów, jedynie woda wyglądająca jakby wrzała sugerowała, że w głębinach toczy się zaciekły bój. Po dłuższej chwili jednak na powierzchnię wypłynął Blastoise, a obok niego wynurzył się nieprzytomny Huntail. Nieopodal dostrzegliśmy Sharpedo, który może i był przytomny, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby chciał znów atakować. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu stworkowi okazało się, że stracił kilka zębów w zderzeniu z wirującym Poke-Żółwiem.  
- No nie mazgaj mi się tutaj, Zęby i tak ci odrosną za kilka dni. Miażdżeniem w niego! - rozkazywała z brzegu Kulicha, jednak Poke-Rekin pływał obojętnie, cicho mrucząc coś do Milotica, który równie cicho odpowiadał.  
- Nie no, tak łatwo to ja się nie dam. - odparła zdenerwowana trenerka i już zamierzała sięgnąć po kolejny z PokeBalli, gdy Clair błyskawicznie zjawiła się obok niej, chwyciła za rękę, którą wykręciła boleśnie i podstawiając nogę sprawiła, że jej przeciwniczka upadła na ziemię.  
- Wiesz, że robisz wszystko, abym cię trochę uszkodziła? - zapytała groźnie, stając obok dziewczyny, która początkowo chciała się odgryźć złośliwą uwagą, jednak widząc, że z drugiej strony pojawił się Alakazam machając ostrzegawczo łyżką zrozumiała, że trzeba się poddać  
"Tak, dobrze ci radzę, nie denerwuj jej, bo jak się rozkręci, to twoich kawałków trzeba będzie szukać po całym jeziorze." - zasugerował spokojnie Psycho-Pok.  
- I po wszystkim. Teraz może i Strażnikiem Pokemon nie jestem, jednak niektóre z ich praw posiadam, jak na przykład możliwość aresztowania podejrzanych osób. Jeśli więc to co mówił Milotic jest prawdą... - zaczął spokojnie Grzesiek.  
- A to akurat można łatwo sprawdzić... - wtrąciła Clair i sięgając po torbę Kulichy, która upadła obok niej, po krótkim szukaniu wyciągnęła cztery PokeBalle, w których faktycznie dało się dostrzec cienie zamkniętych w nich stworków, dokładnie tych samych, które zaginęły w miasteczku.  
- No to zagadka syreny rozwiązana, a ukradzione Pokemony odzyskane. - stwierdził Max, po czym zapytał - Teraz może nam powiesz dla kogo owe Pokemony kradłaś?  
Niestety Kulicha nie należała do osób, które łatwo współpracują i najpierw zaśmiała się kpiąco, po czym odparła;  
- Nic ode mnie nie wyciągnięcie. Znam swoje prawa i nie będę sypać na innych.  
- Hmm... Korci mnie, żeby jej wytłumaczyć, dlaczego współpraca z nami to najlepsze dla niej wyjście. - powiedziała Clair z wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Daj spokój. Pamiętając jak to wyglądało u "Pięknej Młodzieży" podejrzewam, że tak naprawdę ona wie o wiele mniej niż by chciała. Pozory tylko sprawia. - odparłem wskazując na dziewczynę.  
- No może, ale przecież sam wiesz, że coś tu nie pasuje. "Targowica" została pokonana nie tak dawno temu, prawda? - zapytała trenerka, zastanawiając się dla kogo tak naprawdę Kulicha kradła Pokemony. Słysząc to dziewczyna tylko się kpiąco zaśmiała, jednak wyglądało na to, że faktycznie za wiele się z niej nie da wyciągnąć.  
"Ona naprawdę za wiele nie wie. Wymienia kradzione Pokemony na pieniądze co jakiś czas i to wszystko." - wtrącił po dłuższej chwili Alakazam, dotąd stojący nieopodal Kulichy i jak się okazało, sondujący jej umysł.  
- Hej, to jest niezgodne z prawem! - oburzyła się dziewczyna.  
- Tak, tak, jakby kradzieże Poków były. - odparła sarkastycznie Clair.  
Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że sprawa wydawała się podejrzana. Wprawdzie po akcji w zamku Książ i finałowej bitwie z "Targowicą" wiedzieliśmy, że niektórym ludziom z organizacji udało się uciec, jednak czy bez przywództwa i odpowiedniego zaplecza badawczego, byli oni w stanie nadal kontynuować swoje eksperymenty? Na razie nie pozostawało nic innego jak powiadomić władze i mieć oczy otwarte, a być może na jakiś ślad uda nam się natrafić.  
- Dziękujemy za rozwiązanie problemów i odnalezienie naszych Pokemonów. - pochwalił nas sołtys, gdy niedługo później przyprowadziliśmy do niego zarówno Kulichę, jak i uwolnione stworki.  
- Przypilnujemy tą małą oszustkę do czasu, aż strażnicy się po nią nie zjawią. -pokiwał głową jeden z mieszkańców.  
- Nie powinno im to długo zająć, gdyż przedzwoniłem już do Stargardu i powinni być w drodze. - wtrącił Grzesiek.  
- Milotic natomiast chciał zostać w jeziorze, gdyż bardzo mu się w nim spodobało. Jego wieczorne koncerty przypadły do gustu innym wodnym Pokom, jakie w nim pływają i chyba można powiedzieć, że kiedyś stwór zostanie kimś w rodzaju przywódcy dzikich Pokemonów. - wyjaśnił dodatkowo Max.  
- Jasne, jeśli tak chce. My i tak nie będziemy na niego polować, tylko niech uważa na innych trenerów, bo z nimi to różnie bywa. - odparł sołtys.  
Tym sposobem misja została wykonana, a zagadka syreny rozwiązana. Resztę dnia spędziliśmy w miasteczku na odpoczynku, porządnym obiedzie, jaki sprezentowali nam mieszkańcy w podziękowaniu za pomoc, oraz przypilnowaniu, aby Kulicha faktycznie nigdzie nie uciekła i trafiła ostatecznie do aresztu. Strażnicy Pokemon obiecali informować nas o wszystkim, czego mogą się od niej dowiedzieć, jednak wątpiłem, aby faktycznie jakieś istotne informacje uzyskali. Grzesiek z jednej strony był zadowolony z możliwości porobienia zdjęć Miloticowi, rzadkiemu Pokemonowi jakkolwiek nie patrzeć, zaś z drugiej mimo wszystko spodziewał się czegoś lepszego, lub bardziej zagadkowego. Clair swoim zwyczajem od razu wyczuła okazję i po wyciągnięciu od chłopaka niewielkiej "opłaty za pomoc", sprezentowała do fotografowania swojego Anoritha, a dodatkowo "poprosiła" mnie i Maxa abyśmy również pochwalili się naszymi Starożytnymi Pokemonami. Rankiem następnego dnia trzeba było udać się w dalszą drogę. Do Szczecina było coraz bliżej, a pojedynek o ostatnią odznakę zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.


	175. Zagadkowa kradzież

ODCINEK: 175 ZAGADKOWA KRADZIEŻ.

- No i jesteśmy, plan został wykonany w stu procentach. - oznajmiła radośnie Clair, gdy szliśmy główną ulicą Szczecina, powoli zbliżając się do centrum miasta.  
- Tak, ale przypominam, że ten sam plan zakładał poszukanie Punktu Medycznego, wyspanie się i dopiero jutro udanie na stadion, celem stoczenia pojedynku. - zauważyłem idąc obok trenerki.  
- Poza tym trzeba jeszcze naradę przedwalkową zrobić. - wtrącił cicho Max, starając zachować powagę, gdy w odpowiedzi dziewczyna głośno westchnęła.  
Faktem jednak było, że wieczorna pora nie była najlepsza na wyprawy stadionowe i pojedynki o odznaki. Zgodnie z założeniem dotarliśmy wreszcie do Szczecina i zarazem ostatniego przystanku na mojej drodze ku byciu najlepszym z najlepszych. To właśnie tutaj czekała mnie walka o Odznakę Wiatru, jedyna jakiej mi brakowało nie tylko do skompletowania ich wszystkich, ale też do osiągnięcia czegoś, czego nikt wcześniej zrobić nie zdołał. Na razie jednak faktycznie trzeba było poszukać Punktu Medycznego i mieć nadzieję, że z wolnymi pokojami zbyt dużego problemu nie będzie.  
- Szczecin to miasto turystyczne, więc nie dziwne, że nawet teraz trochę ludzi na ulicach jest. - zauważył Max, gdy przybyliśmy wreszcie na rynek miejski i od razu skierowaliśmy się w kierunku dużego dwupiętrowego budynku, ze sporym logiem Ligi Pokemon umieszczonym obok wejścia. Nie było wątpliwości, że to miejscowy Punkt Medyczny.  
- Dobry wieczór. Miejsca dla wędrownych trenerów to się u was znajdą? - zapytałem od progu.  
- A dobry, dobry i tak, macie szczęście, bowiem może i ruch w mieście spory, ale na szczęście nasz budynek też do małych nie należy. - odparła uśmiechnięta dziewczyna, przyjmująca zapisy do pokoi i rozdzielająca klucze do nich. Załatwiwszy więc niezbędne formalności udaliśmy się na piętro, aby jeszcze przed snem, faktycznie zrobić coś w rodzaju "narady przedwalkowej".  
- No ale naprawdę musimy? - wymruczała zrezygnowana Clair, a siedzący obok niej Absol ziewnął popierająco. Bellossom został już zawrócony, zaś Noctowl wraz z pozostałymi moimi Pokemonami trafił na przegląd i fachową regeneracje sił, aby być gotowym na jutrzejszy pojedynek.  
- Przypominam, że przedostatnia odznaka wcale ława do zdobycia nie była. - zauważyłem.  
- Tak, ale to Duchy były, a tu mamy latające kupy pierza i to nie są stworki zbyt skomplikowane do pokonania. - westchnęła dziewczyna.  
- Jednak nie ma Poków, które mają typ Latający i tylko typ Latający, a co za tym idzie jest wśród nich spora różnorodność. Nawet patrząc na nasze drużyny można to zauważyć. - zaczął wyjaśnienia Max.  
- Tak Młody, wiem o co chodzi. Śpioch Torisia jest Normalem, moja Beautifly Robakiem, a twój super-tajny-Pokemon Roślinką. Mamy też Wodne Latacze, Trujące Latacze i każde inne Latacze. Jednak tutaj Liderem jest braciszek Karen, który, z tego co ona sama mówiła, nie należy do zbyt wymagających przeciwników. - przypomniała trenerka.  
Fakt, moja największa rywalka chciała zebrać jak najwięcej odznak i wygrać Finały Ligi Pokemon właśnie po to, aby udowodnić, że o wiele lepiej nadaje się na funkcję Liderki od jej starszego o pięć lat brata, który to został nim, gdy w tragicznym wypadku zginęli ich rodzice. Zastanawiałem się też, czy fakt, że chłopaka będzie czekać walka z własną siostrą, jakoś go zmotywował i czy może zaczął bardziej skupiać się na treningach i finalnie nie okaże się, że walka o Odznakę Wiatru będzie jedną z najtrudniejszych, jakiem mnie czekają.  
- Wiecie, generalnie Willa nie uważa się za jakiegoś silnego Lidera. Właściwie typ Latający klasyfikuje się w grupie tych najprostszych odznak do zdobycia, obok Ziemi, Ognia, czy Kamienia. - poinformował nas Max.  
- Will, a więc tak się nazywa. - mruknęła cicho Clair, po czym sięgnąwszy po moją PokeEncyklopedię zaczęła z zainteresowaniem wyszukiwać informacje o chłopaku.  
- Czyli teoretycznie łatwo pójdzie, praktycznie trzeba być przygotowanym na wszystko. - posumowałem krótką naradę.  
- Raczej to drugie Toriś, bo z tego co tu wypisali wynika, że Lider otrzymał do opieki większość Poków swych rodziców, wiec one same mogą być silnymi przeciwnikami. - oznajmiła Clair, studiując informacje o Liderze.  
- Moje Pokemony też do słabych nie należą. - przypomniałem z uśmiechem, aby następnie oznajmić - Dobra, proponuję iść spać, jutro wielki dzień.  
- Oho, czyżbyś się wreszcie pogodził z rolą idola tłumów i Największego Trenera na Świecie? - zapytała rozbawiona Clair.  
- Jasne, że nie. Zresztą, do tego tytułu, poza zdobyciem wszystkich odznak, trzeba będzie jeszcze wygrać Finały Ligi Pokemon. - przypomniałem odwzajemniając uśmiech dziewczyny.  
- No tak, walka z Karen i te sprawy. - westchnęła cicho trenerka.  
Faktem jednak było, że za bardzo w przyszłość nie powinniśmy wybiegać. Do finałów został miesiąc, więc wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby po zdobyciu ostatniej odznaki skupić się na treningu, doskonaleniu umiejętności naszych podopiecznych, opanowywaniu nowych technik i ataków, oraz być może opracowaniu własnych. Tak zresztą czyniło bardzo wielu trenerów, którzy kilka tygodni przed finałami kończyli swe podróże, a następnie skupiali na treningach, czy to w odludnych miejscach, jak góry, co uczyniła Karen, czy też na większych "fanowskich stadionach", lub innych centrach treningowych, których kilka sami zwiedziliśmy podczas naszej podróży.

Ranek przyszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Na szczęście już od jakiegoś czasu uczyłem się wcześniejszego wstawania, gdyż moje lenistwo zbyt irytowało Clair, a poza tym, wolałem nie ryzykować pobudek, jakie mogłaby mi zafundować trenerka wzywając do pomocy Blastoisa i jego Wodne Działo. Gdy jednak odebrałem Pokemony i opuściliśmy Punkt Medyczny stało się jasne, że przynajmniej na razie z walki i odznakę za wiele nie wyjdzie.  
- Chyba coś się stało. - zauważył Max, wskazując na spory tłumek zgromadzony w rogu rynku miejskiego, dyskutujący nad czymś i oglądający teren wokół.  
- Hmm... Tam chyba jakiś pomnik był wczoraj... -wymruczała Clair. Wprawdzie wieczorem nie zwracaliśmy zbytniej uwagi na otoczenie, jednak na słowa dziewczyny przypominałem sobie, że faktycznie jakiś posąg, czy fontanna, to tam być powinna.  
- W takim razie wypada zobaczyć co się dzieje, może damy radę pomóc. – zdecydowałem, dostrzegając wśród tłumu dwóch Strażników Pokemon w charakterystycznych zielonych uniformach. Następnie wypuściłem Poke-Sowę, a Max uczynił to samo z Bellossomem. Absol na noc nawet nie był zawrócony i teraz widząc co się dzieje, zaczął intensywnie węszyć, jednak widać było że nic podejrzanego nie wyczuwa.  
- Tak, też tego nie rozumiem. A najdziwniejsze, że nikt niczego nie zauważył. - tłumaczył starszy mężczyzna dwóm strażnikom.  
- Przenieść coś tak dużego... Człowiek by tego nie zrobił, chyba że z pomocą Pokemonów. - zasugerował jeden z gapiów.  
- Raczej na pewno z pomocą Pokemonów. Jakieś silne Walczące, ale i tak nadal jestem pod wrażeniem i nie mam pojęcia, jak logicznie wytłumaczyć, jak coś tak dużego i przede wszystkim ciężkiego mogło... O witam trenerów. - strażnik przerwał, dostrzegając nasze przybycie. Kilka osób zrobiło miejsce, abyśmy mogli podejść i tym samym zobaczyliśmy, co takiego tłum ludzi ogląda. Prostokątny zbiornik wkopany w ziemię, częściowo wypełniony wodą, oraz kilka rurek wystających na jednym z jego boków otoczonych sporym wgłębieniem, jasno dającym do zrozumienia, że w tym miejscu coś powinno stać.  
- Dzień dobry, Tori, Max i Clair, wędrowni trenerzy zbierający odznaki i pomagający wszędzie tam, gdzie mogą. - dokonałem szybkiej prezentacji i już po chwili na twarzach strażników pojawił się uśmiech zrozumienia i o dziwo obaj mężczyźni ukłonili się z szacunkiem.  
- Drużyna do zadań specjalnych, jak to mówią. - zauważył młodszy z mężczyzn, co spowodowało wyraźne poruszenie wśród zgromadzonych.  
- Ekhm... - westchnąłem, zaś Max uważnie oglądając zbiornik z wodą, zapytał:  
- Co tu się stało? Bo wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś zabrał stąd... Fontannę?  
- I dobrze ci wygląda trenerze. Fontanna Sediny, jeden z zabytków naszego miasta. Wczoraj była, dzisiaj zniknęła i nikt nie wie jak. - odparł wyjaśniająco jeden z mieszkańców.  
- Zaraz, zaraz, dobrze rozumiem? Chcecie powiedzieć, że ważący raczej sporo pomnik ktoś wziął pod pachę i odszedł? - chciała się upewnić zdumiona Clair, podczas gdy Absol zaczął krążyc wokół zbiornika, obwąchując wszystko.  
- Tak, dla nas też to brzmi absurdalne, ale tak to wygląda. - odparł starzy mężczyzna, który zapewne był burmistrzem miasta.  
- I jak rozumiem, nie bardzo wiecie, od czego zacząć ewentualne poszukiwania. - pokiwała głową dziewczyna, jednak widać było, że i dla niej sprawa jest co najmniej dziwna.  
"Jeśli mogę się wtrącić..." - Alakazam niespodziewanie wyskoczył z PokeBalla, co zaskoczyło zarówno zgromadzonych, jak i strażników.  
- Wąsacz, powiedz, że coś wyczułeś. - powiedziała z nadzieją w głosie Clair.  
"Niestety Wariatko, nic dziwnego ani podejrzanego. Po prostu chciałem przypomnieć, ze Psycho-Moce pozwalają na coś zwanego telekinezą, czyli przemieszczanie obiektów siłą umysłu. Ja tak robię ze swoimi łyżkami, jednak dobrze wyszkolony Psychik może tak robić z dowolnym obiektem, także dużym i ciężkim."  
- No tak, to by pasowało. Psycho-Pok ruszył fontannę z miejsca i potem albo załadował ją na jakiś środek transportu, albo dalszym przeniesieniem zajęły się Walczące, Kamienne lub Stalowe Pokemony. - pokiwał głową Max, rozglądając jednocześnie po pobliskich budynkach, między którymi faktyczne były wąskie uliczki, dość szerokie jednak, aby samochód z odpowiednią przyczepą zdołał podjechać w pobliże rynku. Może i na sam plac rynkowy by nie wjechał, jednak zgonie z sugestią chłopaka, te kilkadziesiąt metrów walczące Poki wsparte Telekinezą Psychika mogłyby przenieść ciężki ładunek.  
- No dobrze, przyjmijmy więc, że mamy odpowiedź na pytanie "Jak"? Niestety pozostają pytania "Kto?", oraz "Dokąd"? - stwierdził po chwili straszy strażnik z zamyśleniem drapiąc po głowie.  
- O, Lider nadchodzi. - zauważył jeden z mieszkańców, wskazując na młodego chłopaka w jasnoniebieskich spodniach, białej koszuli i czapce z daszkiem, której boki przyozdabiały kolorowe piórka. Również był blondynem, chociaż jego włosy były nieco ciemniejsze od tych, jakie miała Karen, zaś twarz sprawiała wrażenie o wiele mniej przyjaznej.  
- Ale styl. – mruknęła sarkastycznie Clair.  
- Co tu mamy? - zapytał tymczasem chłopak, obrzuciwszy najpierw wszystkich pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
- No witaj Will. Jak wiesz mieliśmy Fontanę Sediny, jednak już jej nie ma. - odparł młodszy ze strażników, wskazując na miejsce, w którym posąg się znajdował.  
- I co? Tyle? - Lider nie krył zdumienia - Taki tłum, powiedziano mi, że nadzwyczajna sytuacja, a to tylko ten stary posąg gdzieś wcięło?  
- Duży i ciężki stary posag. Nie wydaje ci się to trochę... No wiesz, dziwne? - zagadnęła Clair, a z jej twarzy trudno było odgadnąć, czy bardziej jest poirytowana zachowaniem Lidera, czy też rozbawiona.  
- A co w tym dziwnego trenerko? Zdjęli z podstawy, na której się znajdował, rozmontowali na części i załadowali na jakąś ciężarówkę, czy inny środek transportu i wywieźli. Z tego, co wiem potocznie zwie się to kradzieżą, a takimi to się zwykle Strażnicy Pokemon zajmują. - odparł sarkastycznie Will.  
- A Liderzy nie powinni im pomagać przypadkiem? - znów zadała pytanie coraz bardziej rozbawiona dziewczyna.  
- Jasne, jeśli jest to sprawa, z którą sobie nie radzą, a tutaj wszyscy widzicie, że pewnie nawet wstępna papierkowa robota nie została wykonana. Poza tym udziału Pokemonów oficjalnie nie stwierdzono, jak mi się wydaje, a skoro tak... - tu chłopak ziewnął znacząco nawet się z tym nie kryjąc, po czym odwróciwszy się oznajmił na pożegnanie - Jak będziecie mieć prawdziwe kłopoty, to dajcie znać, na razie jest to robota dla strażników. Od tego są w końcu.  
I niespiesznie odszedł w kierunku budynku, zapewne będącego stadionem, gdyż na ustawionym na jego dachu sporym maszcie nie tylko powiewała flaga z logiem Ligi Pokemon, ale też krążyło wokół niej kilka Poke-Ptaków.  
- Wiem, że nie będzie odkrywcze to, co teraz powiem, ale to jakiś palant. - oznajmiła po dłuższej chwili Clair, wskazując na oddalającego się Lidera, który na szczęście już jej nie usłyszał.  
- No cóż, bywa, że niektórym sława zbytnio uderza do głowy. - odparł wzdychając młodszy strażnik.  
- Kiedyś taki nie był. To znaczy, był złośliwy i problematyczny, ale jak został Liderem, to mu całkowicie odbiło. -zaczął wyjaśniać drugi ze strażników – Uwierzył, że skoro jest Liderem, to jest kimś wielkim i ważnym. Zasiadanie w Loży Honorowej podczas ostatnich finałów uznawał za coś wyjątkowego i ogólnie zaczął się zachowywać, jakby był lepszy od wszystkich innych. Szkoda tylko, że ta przesadna pewność siebie nie odzwierciedla jego umiejętności.  
- Teraz już się nie dziwię, że Karen chce go skompromitować. - zauważyła Clair.  
- Umiejętności? - zapytałem tymczasem, będąc ciekaw, jak faktycznie wygląda sprawa z walkami o Odznakę Wiatru.  
- No niestety. Większość jego Pokemonów należała wcześniej do jego rodziców, on tylko zaczął się nimi opiekować i ponoć za dobry w walkach nie jest. Oczywiście coś tam potrafi, ale o wiele lepiej by zrobił, gdyby udał się w typową Poke-Podróż, nabył doświadczenia i w ogóle, gdyż w prowadzeniu walki silnymi Poke-Ptakami zwyczajnie sobie nie radzi. - wyjaśnił starszy strażnik, a młodszy wtrącił dodatkowo:  
- Niektórzy uważają, że Odznaka Wiatru jest najprostsza do zdobycia i nie sądzę, aby było w tym wiele przesady.  
- Tak jak mówiłem. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- No to na plus, wreszcie coś normalnego i niewymagającego. - mruknęła Clair, aby głośniej oznajmić - Dobra, ale na razie sprawę Palanto-Lidera trzeba zostawić, bo mamy coś ważniejszego do roboty. - i wskazując na pozostałości po fontannie, zapytała - Interesował się nią ktoś w ostatnim czasie? Wiem, że pewne macie trochę turystów, ale nikt nie sprawiał wrażenia jakiegoś bardziej podejrzanego, czy coś?  
- Masz na myśli, czy ktoś się tu zbyt często nie kręcił i nie badał, jak fontanna jest przytwierdzona, aby ostatecznie podczas nocnej akcji szybko i sprawnie ją usunąć? - zrozumiał o co chodzi strażnik, a po chwili namysłu pokręcił przecząco głową –Niestety, nikt taki mi się nie przypomina, a wam?  
Ostatnie pytanie zwrócone było w kierunku kilkunastu osób, głównie mieszkańców, którzy cały czas obserwowali nasze poczynania, od czasu do czasu wymieniając się cichymi uwagami. Początkowo tłumek był o wiele liczniejszy, ale część ludzi znudzona zwykłą, do niczego nie prowadzącą pogadanką, zdecydowała udać się do własnych zajęć. Teraz też każdy z pozostałych zastanawiał się krótszą, lub dłuższą chwilę, jednak wyglądało na to, że tak jak strażnik, nie mają żadnych pomysłów.  
- Hmm... Właściwie był ktoś taki, tylko nie w sposób, w jaki myślicie - odezwał się niespodziewanie burmistrz, a gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco, zaczął wyjaśniać:  
- Kilka miesięcy temu zjawił się pewien bogacz, co to jeździ po kraju zarówno aby doglądać swych wielu inwestycji, jak i celem zakupu różnych interesujących go dzieł sztuki. I tak nasza fontanna mu się spodobała, nawet pojawił się u mnie w biurze, chcąc omówić zasady zakupu. Oferował sporo pieniędzy, inwestycje w mieście i parę innych rzeczy, ale zgody wydać nie mogłem. Głównie dlatego, że to zabytek, a wiadomo że zabytkami się nie handluje, ale poza tym jest to, czy raczej była, jedna z atrakcji turystycznych naszego pięknego miasta. Do zawarcia umowy nie doszło, bogacz odjechał niezadowolony, ale rozumiejący nasz punkt widzenia i to właściwie wszystko. Można powiedzieć, że o sprawie zapomniano, aż do dzisiaj.  
- A ten bogacz, to ktoś znany był? - zapytał Max.  
- Owszem, zapewne o nim słyszeliście. Bill Setag Senior, ponoć najbogatszy człowiek w kraju. - odparł burmistrz co sprawiło, że spojrzeliśmy po sobie znacząco.  
No tak, mieliśmy z nim do czynienia dwa razy i za każdym razem jego działania były może i zgodne z prawem, ale nie do końca w porządku ze względu na mieszkańców miasteczek, obok których prowadził swoje inwestycje. Tym razem sprawa była jednak nieco inna.  
- Chcecie powiedzieć, że to Setag jest odpowiedzialny za kradzież naszej fontanny? - zapytał zdziwiony jeden z mieszkańców miasta.  
- Bardziej prawdopodobne, że zlecił komuś tą robotę, aby samemu być czystym, jakby coś poszło nie tak. - odparła zamyślona Clair.  
- Trenerko no nie przesadzaj. Tak, wiem, że pan Setag bywa kłopotliwy i z nikim się nie liczy, jeśli chodzi o jego pieniądze, czy inwestycje. Jednak zapewniam, że te kilka miesięcy temu sprawa zakończyła się pokojowo. Po prostu porozmawialiśmy jak cywilizowani ludzie, on złożył ofertę, przedstawił swoje propozycje, ja wyjaśniłem jak wygląda sytuacja i niestety, musiał zrezygnować. To tylko zbieg okoliczności. Jakby Pan Poniatowski też chciał tą fontannę zakupić przed kilkoma miesiącami, to zaczęłabyś go również podejrzewać? - zapytał trenerkę burmistrz, stając w obronie bogacza.  
- Właściwie... - zaczął niepewnie młodszy strażnik, a starszy kiwając głową kontynuował:  
- Setag Senior jest w mieście. Zjawił się trzy dni temu, ponoć aby wypocząć i zrelaksować się nieco. Tak zwane wakacje.  
- I ja o tym nie wiem? - zapytał zdziwiony burmistrz.  
- No nie wie pan, bo Setag prosił o anonimowość. Chce mieć spokój. W sumie nie dziwne, ciągłe zabieganie, tyle kasy na głowie, wielka odpowiedzialność. Pewnie chciał na chwilę odetchnąć od tego wszystkiego. - wyjaśnił młodszy strażnik.  
- Tak i przypadkiem w tym samym czasie, w którym wam fontannę wcięło. - mruknęła sarkastycznie Clair.  
- No wiecie, pójść z nim pogadać można. Chociaż nie wiem, czy on zechce nas widzieć. - zaproponował Max, jednocześnie przypominając nasze poprzednie spotkanie z mężczyzną, do którego tak naprawdę nie doszło, gdyż Setag Senior nawet nie chciał z nami rozmawiać.  
- Hmm... Właściwie każde, nawet najdziwniejsze podejrzenie wypada sprawdzić, więc wiecie co? Pójdę z wami i jakby były kłopoty, to postaram się pomóc, oraz zapewnić, że wszystko jest zgodnie z prawem. - zaproponował starszy ze strażników.  
- Strażnik? Pomóc? Nam? A to coś nowego. - sarkastycznie oznajmiła Clair, jednak mężczyzna miał rację. Wsparcie władzy z pewnością nam nie zaszkodzi, a być może faktycznie pomoże.  
- Dobrze, to ja będę miał oko na okolicę, a jakby coś się działo, to dam znać. - powiedział jeszcze młodszy strażnik, zaś starszy kiwnąwszy głową, wskazał na widoczny w oddali kilkupiętrowy budynek i oznajmił:  
- Z tego co wiem, Setag zamieszkał w tamtym hotelu. Zresztą to najlepszy i najelegantszy hotel w całym Szczecinie, więc dziwne by było, gdyby udał się gdzieś indziej. Sprawdźmy, czy jest u siebie.  
Udaliśmy się więc we wskazanym kierunku, niestety przed wejściem portier poinformował nas, że Pokemony do wnętrza mają wstęp wzbroniony.  
- W PokeBallach jak najbardziej, jednak luzem nie da rady. - oznajmił młody chłopak.  
- Szkoda, Wąsacz od razu by wyczaił, czy ten bogaty skubaniec coś ukrywa, czy też nie. - westchnęła Clair, niechętnie zawracając Asbola. To samo musieliśmy uczynić z resztą naszej drużyny, a następnie wkroczyliśmy do wnętrza dużego hotelu.  
- Pokój pana Setaga? Na samej górze i korytarzem do końca. Jest u siebie, jednak prosił, aby informować go o wszelkich gościach. - zaczęła wyjaśniać recepcjonistka.  
- I Strażników Pokemon też się to tyczy? - zapytała zdumiona, ale i rozbawiona Clair.  
- No wie panienka... - kobieta nie była pewna, co odpowiedzieć, na szczęście strażnik okazał się profesjonalistą oznajmiając:  
- To, że ma kasę, nie znaczy, że nami rządzi. Najwyższe piętro, tak? - i nie czekając na odpowiedź recepcjonistki, udał się w kierunku windy.  
- Ha, zawodowiec, to lubię. - na szczęście trenerce nie w głowie było zwracanie uwagi na określenie, jakiego użyła kobieta i tak chwilę później staliśmy już przed drzwiami wskazanego pokoju.  
- Panie Setag, starzy znajomi do pana! - oznajmiła radośnie dziewczyna, głośno pukając w drzwi.  
- Ja cię ładnie proszę, nie prowokuj go. – zacząłem, samemu nie wierząc, że dziewczyna mnie posłucha.  
- Właściwie najlepiej by było, żeby to strażnik prowadził rozmowę. - zasugerował Max.  
- Nie przyjmuję gości i prosiłem, żeby mi nie przeszkadzano? Co za "starzy znajomi"? - usłyszeliśmy głos mężczyzny zza drzwi.  
- Trójka przemiłych i przeuroczych trenerów, którzy nie wiedzieć czemu, irytują pana zawsze, gdy ich pan spotyka, oraz uprzykrzają życie pańskiemu rozpuszczonemu synalkowi. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair.  
Westchnąłem głośno, gdy z wnętrza pokoju dało się słyszeć całkiem podobną reakcję Setaga, po której drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich czterdziestoletni mężczyzna, ubrany w ciemnoszary garnitur i spoglądał sceptycznie zarówno na nas jak i na strażnika.  
- No i czego ode mnie chcecie tym razem? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili.  
- Zawodowiec i profesjonalista. Niby urlopik, ale garniak jest. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- Dzień dobry. Chcieliśmy porozmawiać. - odparł tymczasem strażnik - W nocy miały miejsce pewne wydarzenia, z którymi może mieć pan coś wspólnego.  
- Wydarzenia? Ja? Coś wspólnego? - zapytał zdziwiony, ale i nieco rozbawiony mężczyzna.  
- Owszem, możemy wejść, czy będziemy tak w progu rozmawiać? - odparł spokojnie strażnik.  
- Nie możecie, mam urlop i chcę mieć wreszcie chwilę spokoju. Poza tym rozmowa i tak będzie krótka. Mówcie coście wymyślili, a potem do widzenia. - oznajmił Setag.  
- No cóż, do pokoju fontanny i tak by nie wniósł, więc niech mu będzie. - stwierdziła cicho Clair, gdy tymczasem strażnik wyjaśnił:  
- Jak pan zapewne wie, na rynku miejskim stała Fontanna Sediny, jak się ją zwyczajowo określało. Jednak tej nocy ktoś ją skradł i mamy powody przypuszczać, że ma pan coś z tym wspólnego.  
- Fontanna? A tak, przypominam sobie. - odparł po chwili namysłu mężczyzna, po czym zapytał zdziwiony - Ale czemu sadzicie, że coś mogę mieć wspólnego z jej zniknięciem?  
- A stąd, że waćpan chciał ją kupić kilka miesięcy temu i się waćpanowi nie udało. Wszyscy wiemy, jaki jest waćpana charakterek i że nie lubi waćpan przegrywać i co za tym idzie... - zaczęła złośliwie Clair, ale przerwał jej głośny śmiech mężczyzny.  
- No naprawdę dziewczynko, przezabawna jesteś. - powiedział Setag, gdy po chwili zdołał się uspokoić.  
- Tak, tak, aktorstwo to raczej w teatrze się robi, a nie w hotelu. Więc? - zapytała ponaglająco Clair, nie pozwalając się wytrącić z równowagi.  
- Więc co? W nocy spałem, jeśli o to chodzi. W recepcji mogą wam powiedzieć, że z pokoju nie wychodziłem. I zgoda, faktycznie interesował mnie zakup fontanny, szukałem czegoś ładnego do mojej nowej willi w Warszawie i mi się spodobała. Jednak jak burmistrz powiedział, że nie sprzeda, to cóż, trzeba było zrezygnować. Wiem jak działa handel i wiem, że jak czegoś się kupić nie da, to bez względu na cenę się tego nie kupi. Z kolei posądzanie mnie o kradzież bez jakichkolwiek dowodów i bazowanie tylko na tak niedorzecznej poszlace, jest delikatnie mówiąc niepoważne i właściwie mógłbym to nawet podciągnąć pod pomówienie, rozsiewanie nieprawdziwych plotek na mój temat i próbę zaszkodzenia mojemu wizerunkowi. - ostatnie słowa mężczyzna mówił spokojnie, ale jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że jak nie damy mu spokoju, to faktycznie może złożyć odpowiednie zawiadomienie do Ligi Pokemon.  
- Znowu te twoje prawnicze gadki. - westchnęła znudzona Clair.  
- Niestety, ma pan rację. Dowodów nie mamy. - przyznał rację mężczyźnie Max - Jednak wie pan, że nie należymy do takich, co to łatwo się poddają, czy pozwalają zastraszyć i jeśli jednak ma pan coś wspólnego z nocną kradzieżą, to wcześniej czy później uda nam się to udowodnić.  
- Jasne, jasne, trenerze, a na razie, jeśli to koniec niedorzecznych zarzutów, to do widzenia i miłego dnia życzę. Zajmijcie się lepiej swoimi sprawami, walką o odznakę na przykład. Chyba nawet stadion tu mają. - odparł Setag niewzruszony, a gdy strażnik skinął mu głową na pożegnanie, zamknął drzwi zza których znów dało się słyszeć głośne westchniecie.  
- No to nic się nie dowiedzieliśmy. - stwierdził po chwili strażnik, gdy windą zjechaliśmy na parter hotelu i udaliśmy do wyjścia.  
- Niestety, ale zdziwiłabym się, gdyby ten cwaniaczek cokolwiek nam powiedział. Mimo to mam przeczucie, że ma coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem tej waszej fontanny. - odparła Clair  
- Za przeczucie nie można nikogo aresztować, ani nawet na przesłuchanie wezwać. - przypomniał strażnik.  
- Trzeba będzie mieć oko na Setaga. Jeśli ma coś wspólnego z kradzieżą, to wcześniej czy później w jakiś sposób się zdradzi. - zasugerował Max.  
Opuściliśmy już hotel i ruszyliśmy powoli ulicą w kierunku rynku i zapewne tutejszego posterunku strażników, gdy nagle Clair przystanęła, wskazując na jedną z bocznych uliczek między budynkami i wypuszczając Asbola powiedziała cicho:  
- Skocz zobaczyć czy ktoś się tam nie chowa, bo albo mi się zdaje, albo właśnie jakiś amator zaczął nas śledzić.  
Ja wprawdzie niczego nie dostrzegłem, podobnie jak Max czy Strażnik Pokemon, jednak wiadomo było, że w takich sprawach to trenerka jest ekspertką, więc nie zdziwiło, mnie, że gdy tylko czarno-biały stworek ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, z bocznej uliczki wyszedł młody chłopak.  
- No i brawo, chyba miałam rację. - mruknęła zadowolona Clair, po czym przyglądając się uważniej, zapytała - My go już spotkaliśmy kiedyś, no nie?  
Dziewczyna miała rację, bowiem po dłuższej chwili rozpoznałem w przybyszu trenera, z którym mieliśmy do czynienia w Świdnicy. Wówczas ukradł on zapiski dotyczące magicznych źródełek, ale po przegranym pojedynku z Maxem, udało na się je od niego odzyskać. Dodatkowo pozwoliliśmy mu odejść, nie wzywając Strażników Pokemon i mając nadzieję, że przestanie on kraść i kombinować. Teraz ten sam chłopak stanął przed nami i niepewnie spoglądając na towarzyszącego nam strażnika, oznajmił:  
- Chcecie wiedzieć kto i gdzie zabrał fontannę z miejskiego rynku, prawda? Myślę, że mogę wam pomóc, o ile zechcecie mnie wysłuchać...


	176. Fontanna Sediny

ODCINEK 176: FONTANNA SEDINY.

- Chcecie wiedzieć kto i gdzie zabrał fontannę z miejskiego rynku, prawda? Myślę, że mogę wam pomóc, o ile zechcecie mnie wysłuchać... - powiedział chłopak, niepewnie spoglądając na towarzyszącego nam Strażnika Pokemon.  
- A skąd ty możesz coś na ten temat wiedzieć? - zapytał spokojnie mężczyzna.  
- No on to akurat może, gdyż już kiedyś spotkaliśmy tego... Trenera. - odparła Clair.  
- Tak, można tak powiedzieć. - pokiwał głową nasz znajomy, którego spotkaliśmy w Świdnicy, gdzie ukradł notatki dotyczące magicznych źródełek. Po wytropieniu go i pokonaniu oddał je nam, zaś my pozwoliliśmy mu odejść i nie wzywaliśmy władz. Wyglądało na to, że teraz chłopak chce się zrewanżować, za tamto wydarzenie.  
- No dobrze, porozmawiać możemy, tylko gdzie? Bo pewnie posterunek strażników ci nie będzie pasował?. - zapytał Max.  
- Tu masz rację. Na szczęście kilka ustronnych miejsc w okolicy można znaleźć. - odparł chłopak, idąc powoli w kierunku bocznej uliczki, w której wypatrzyła go Clair.  
- Przy okazji, nazywam się Silver. - wtrącił jakby od niechcenia.  
- No to miło poznać. Ja jestem Clair, a to...- zaczęła prezentację dziewczyna idąc za nim, jednak przerwał jej szybko kiwając głową:  
- Tak, wiem coście za jedni. Od naszego poprzedniego spotkania trochę informacji zebrałem i... No cóż, powiedzmy, że między innymi dlatego, że jesteście tym kim jesteście, to zdecydowałem się wam pomóc.  
- Nie jestem pewny, czy dobrze rozumiem o co tu chodzi. - wymruczał strażnik, jednak tak jak my udał się za Silverem, który bocznymi uliczkami Szczecina zaprowadził nas w końcu nad rzekę Odrę, która przepływała przez miasto i wpadała do Zalewu Szczecińskiego. Nad rzeką znajdowało się kilka ławeczek przeznaczonych dla turystów, chcących odpocząć od zwiedzania miasta. Jednak wyglądało na to, że miejsce, do którego nas chłopak zaprowadził, było raczej rzadko odwiedzane.  
- Tak, tu powinno być dobrze. Mało ludzi i mała szansa, że mnie ktoś z wami przyuważy i w konsekwencji zaalarmuje kogo trzeba. - kiwając głowa, Silver usiadł na jednej z ławek i gestem zaprosił, abyśmy zrobili to samo.  
- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że brałeś udział w tej nocnej kradzieży? - zapytał spokojnie strażnik, zajmując miejsce obok chłopaka.  
- Ekhm... Teraz to bardziej rozmowa i współpraca z nami, a nie z władzą. - wtrąciła się Clair, wepchnąwszy między strażnika i Silvera.  
- Może i tak. Właściwie muszę przyznać, że zdziwiony jestem, że mimo mojej obecności zdecydowałeś się przyjść i porozmawiać. - odparł mężczyzna, drapiąc po głowie nieco zmieszany.  
- To głównie przez nią. - odparł Silver, wskazując na Clair i wyjaśniając - I przez "oryginalne metody działania", jak to zwykliście określać.  
- Oho, twoja niechęć do Ligi zaczyna się robić znana. - zauważył rozbawiony Max.  
- Taaa... Pani Twardowska normalnie. - wtrąciłem starając ukryć uśmiech.  
- Panna, jeśli już. - mruknęła dziewczyna posyłając nam ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym zapytała Silvera – No zgoda, przyszedłeś pogadać, bo wiesz, że nie pozwolę, aby ten tutaj cię aresztował, więc słucham?  
"Ten tutaj", czyli strażnik, tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyglądało na to, że nawet bez obecności trenerki zamierzałby najpierw wysłuchać chłopaka, a później zdecydować, co robić dalej i niekoniecznie byłoby to aresztowanie. Silver natomiast zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym zaczął:  
- Na początek, dzięki że mnie ostatnio nie odstawiliście do strażników. Chcieliście żebym w zamian przestał kombinować i chyba mieliście rację, bo trochę za bardzo w to wszystko wlazłem. Jak więc zauważyłem, że się tematem fontanny interesujecie, postanowiłem wam pomóc. Poza tym... Powiedzmy, że mam przeczucie, że Setagowi lepiej nie ufać. Biznesmen z taką kasą jak on raczej nie pozwoli, aby na wolności chodzili ludzie, którzy mogliby zeznawać przeciwko niemu. Wprawdzie bezpośrednich dowodów nie mamy, a umowa była tylko na słowo, ale coś mi się zdaje, że o wiele prędzej trafiłbym do więzienia za kradzież, czy inne niezbyt uczciwe rzeczy, jakimi się zajmowałem, niż żeby Setag mi zapłacił umówioną kwotę.  
- Taaa... Logicznie rozumujesz, tylko szkoda, że trochę za późno. - pokiwała głową Clair.  
- Czy tak za późno? Jakby nie to, to byśmy żadnego śladu na poszukiwania fontanny nie mieli. - zauważył Max.  
- Zawsze zostawało sondowanie umysłu przez Alakazama. Może nie do końca zgodne z prawem, ale dla Setaga zrobiłabym wyjątek. - odparła cicho Clair, ja zaś zapytałem:  
- Czyli, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, Setag wynajął cię, abyś ukradł fontannę z miejskiego rynku?  
- Nie do końca. Poza mną było jeszcze dwóch innych i bardziej doświadczonych złodziei. - tłumaczył Silver - Właściwie ja byłem najmłodszy z całej naszej bandy i jedyną moją rolą było stanie na czatach i pilnowanie, aby nikt niepowołany się nie zjawił. Mała na to była szansa, bo wcześniej ich Psychik dokładnie obadał okolicę, a i sama akcja przeprowadzona była szybko, jednak woleli mieć pewność. No więc stałem i pilnowałem, aby nikt niepowołany się nie pojawił, a że był środek nocy i wszyscy spali, to i nikogo takiego nie było. Fontannę najpierw ostrożnie odłączono od rurek dostarczających do niej wodę, a potem Pokemony rozmontowały ją trochę, aby łatwiej było transportować, części załadowano na przyczepę samochodu, jakim zajechaliśmy w boczną uliczkę i w drogę, do kryjówki.  
-No tak, potem odpowiednio zamaskować, czy też podzielić, żeby kilka części różnymi drogami transportować i do Warszawy, czy gdzie tam Setag wspominał o tej swojej willi. - pokiwała głową Clair.  
- I ty jak rozumiem wiesz, gdzie ta kryjówka jest, czy tak? - spytał spokojnie strażnik.  
- Hmm... - chłopak niepewny spojrzał najpierw na mężczyznę, potem na Clair.  
- Właśnie, dobrze, że się zastanawiasz, bo tak sobie myślę, że powinieneś nam złożyć obietnicę zaprzestania kradzieży i kombinowania, a potem możemy zacząć prawdziwą współpracę. - odparła z uśmiechem trenerka.  
- I nie trafię do paki? - zapytał chłopak dla pewności.  
- Nie trafisz, mogę ci to obiecać. - odparł strażnik wzdychając i kiwając głową.  
- No cóż, problem jest taki, że nic innego za bardzo nie potrafię, ale... Zgoda, obiecuję. - oznajmił po chwili namysłu Silver.  
- A to akurat żaden problem, ja też niewiele poza kantowaniem i oszukiwaniem umiałam i sam zapewne słyszałeś, co ze mnie wyrosło. - to mówiąc Clair uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.  
- Tak, tak, słyszałem, ale nie wiem, czy określenie "równie ładna, co szalona trenerka" jest czymś, czym powinnaś się chwalić. - mruknął Silver. Ja i Max zaczęliśmy się śmiać, strażnik starał zachować powagę, zaś uśmiech Clair z przyjaznego zmienił się na złośliwy, po czym dziewczyna oznajmiła groźnie:  
- Toriś po raz kolejny będziesz musiał mi przypomnieć, żebym zdzieliła po łbie Poniatowskiego, za te wszystkie głupawe określenia, bo jestem pewna, że to też jego pomysł.  
- Tak, oryginalna z was ekipa, z pewnością. - westchnął Silver, po czym wstając wskazał na południe miasta - Stare hale magazynowe, strażnik zapewne wie, o czym mówię. Jest ich dużo i łatwo tam coś ukryć. Wiedzieliśmy rzecz jasna, że co jakiś czas któryś z was się tam kręci, celem zbadania terenu, więc plan zakładał siedzieć w kryjówce nie dłużej niż trzy dni. Akurat żeby sytuacja się nieco uspokoiła, ale też nie dość długo, żeby nie zostać przyłapanym,.  
Po wyjaśnieniach chłopak powoli ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.  
- Czyli idziemy? Lepiej bądźmy gotowi na ewentualny pojedynek. - zauważył Max.  
- No tak, kumple Silvera. Skoro mają Psychika z Czytaniem Umysłów i stworki tak silne, że fontannę przeniosły, wprawdzie w kawałkach, ale zawsze, no to trzeba być gotowym. - odparłem kiwając głowa.  
Szliśmy szybko bocznymi uliczkami, obecnie jedynie Absol nam towarzyszył, teraz co jakiś czas pociągając nosem, celem sprawdzenia, czy nic podejrzanego się nie zbliża. Bellossoma i Noctowla zawróciliśmy jeszcze przed wizytą w hotelu, w którym mieszka obecnie Setag Senior. Teraz też zastanawiałem się chwilę, czy Noctowl jako zwiadowca nie przydały się bardziej, ale z drugiej strony, jak coś będzie bardzo nie tak, to zjawi się Alakazam, a poza tym nic nie wskazywało na to, aby Silver prowadził nas w pułapkę. Zresztą, jaki byłby w tym sens?  
Po kilkunastu minutach faktycznie zawędrowaliśmy na teren starych hal i magazynów, obecnie w większości opuszczonych. Tylko w nielicznych widać było po kilka osób zajmujących się ładowaniem, bądź wyładowywaniem skrzyń i pudeł, a i tak tyczyło się to jedynie magazynów znajdujących się najbliżej terenów mieszkalnych. Bliżej środka całego tego terenu nikogo już nie było widać, a do jednej z większych hal prowadził na Silver.  
- No to jesteśmy. - oznajmił chłopak, gdy stanęliśmy przed dużymi drzwiami, czy raczej wrotami prowadzącymi do wnętrza budynku.  
- Pukamy? - zapytała sarkastycznie Clair, a w odpowiedzi strażnik pchnął mocno masywne drzwi, które z cichym skrzypnięciem otworzyły się, ukazując nam wnętrze hali.  
- No to zgubna się znalazła. - stwierdził Max, gdy pośród wielu skrzyń i pudeł dostrzegliśmy fragmenty posągu, z pewnością będącego zaginioną fontanną.  
- Tylko pytanie, jak toto stad zabrać? – zapytała Clair, gdyż faktycznie mogło to być nieco kłopotliwe.  
- Niczego zabierać stąd nie będziecie. - odpowiedział jej mocny męski głos, zaś drugi podobny, oznajmił oskarżająco:  
- Silver zdrajco, strażnika nam tu sprowadziłeś.  
Z bocznego pomieszczenia wyszło dwóch mężczyzn z PokeBallami w rękach. Z pewnością to właśnie oni byli towarzyszami chłopaka i to ich Pokemony pomogły w rozmontowaniu i kradzieży fontanny.  
- No tak, klasyczne kłopoty do rozwiązania. - stwierdziła entuzjastycznie Clair, zaś Absol warknął wojowniczo.  
- Czy klasyczne, to jeszcze zobaczysz trenerko. - odparł jeden ze złodziei, zaś przed nim pojawił się żółty Pokemon z brązowymi nogami i rękami, które nieco przypominały rękawice bokserskie. Drugi z naszych przeciwników wypuścił białego stwora w czymś jakby czerwonej czapce i dużych czerwonych spodniach. Od razu rozpoznaliśmy oba stworki.  
- Primeape i Medicham. Jeden ma typ Walczący, a drugi jest Psycho-Walczący, to wiele tłumaczy. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- I jak rozumiem, szanowni panowie złodzieje chcą walki na dwa Pokemony? - zapytała z uśmiechem Clair, po czym spojrzawszy na mnie, zapytała – To co Toriś, randka?  
- Nie mam nic przeciwko, chociaż mam wrażenie, że w dziwnych okolicznościach używasz tego słowa. - odparłem z uśmiechem, wypuszczając równocześnie Brelooma, który pojawił się obok Torchica Clair. Absol kiwając głową odbiegł na bok, aby nie przeszkadzać, podobnie jak rozbawiony Max.  
- Poradzą sobie, oni są silni? - zapytał jeszcze nie do końca przekonany Silver, a w jego reku również dostrzec można było PokeBall.  
- Spokojnie, to przyszły Wielki Mistrz i najbardziej szalona trenerka na świecie. Powinieneś bardziej martwic się o twoich dawnych kumpli. - odparł z uśmiechem Max, a strażnik kiwając głową dodał po chwili:  
- Czyli jak rozumiem, jak skończy się walka, będę miał dwóch aresztantów.  
- To się jeszcze okaże. Ognisty Cios w roślinnego.  
- Niski Kopniak w kurczaka.  
Mężczyźni rozpoczęli atak i wyglądało na to, że ich Pokemony faktycznie sporo potrafią. Tak jak i nasze zresztą.  
- No to zaczynamy, Ognisty Strumień. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair.  
- Powietrzne Cięcie, mimo wszystko ognia lepiej unikać. – stwierdziłem, widząc szybko zbliżającego się przeciwnika.  
Primeape zaatakował Torchica, a raczej starał się zaatakować, gdyż nim dobiegł do małego niepozornego stworka, uderzyła go fala ognia sprawiając, że musiał wykonać unik. Medicham z kolei również atakował ogniem, tyle że mojego podopiecznego, który wyskoczywszy w górę, spadał szybko na swego przeciwnika.  
- Kontynuuj. Oddasz mu jak cię trafi. - polecił jego trener.  
- Przebijaj się i Wstrząs Sejsmiczny. - drugi z mężczyzn wyglądał na zaskoczonego taką siłą ataku, jednak szybko zmienił strategię.  
- Chce naładować Kontrę, a w sumie, czemu nie. - mruknąłem, gdy Breloom uderzył mocno Medichama i sam również oberwał ciosem Ognistej Pięści. W tej samej chwili poleciłem:  
- Wściekłe Ostrza!  
- Kontruj Ognistym Ciosem. - zdecydował szybko mój przeciwnik.  
Walcząco-roślinny i walcząco-psychiczny Pokemon zaczęły się okładać szybkimi i silnymi ciosami. Medicham był w lepszej sytuacji, gdyż jego ataki działały o wiele lepiej na Roślinnego Poka, jednak Breloom nie był pierwszym lepszym Pokemonem, był bardzo wytrzymały i wiedziałem, że przez chwilę na taką wymianę ciosów mogę się zgodzić. Torchic tymczasem kontynuował Ognity Strumień, przez który jego przeciwnik zdołał się przedrzeć, lecz w momencie, w którym zamierzał schwytać Poke-Kurczaka, Clair szybko poleciła:  
- Powietrzny Cios. - i w konsekwencji stworek w ostatniej chwili wyskoczył w górę, aby szybko zaatakować przeciwnika.  
-Skup się, trzeba go złapać. - polecił trener walczącego stwora.  
- Właśnie, "trzeba go złapać". - zaczęła przedrzeźniać Clair, gdy tymczasem Torchic piszcząc wojowniczo, spadł wprost na oczekującego go przeciwnika i dziobnął mocno w głowę. Niestety przy okazji Primeape zdolał go złapać, po czym stosując Wstrząs Sejsmiczny, zamierzał cisnąć stworkiem o ziemię, jednak wstrzymał się, bowiem...  
- Podwójna Drużyna. Sprytnie. - pochwalił trenerkę mężczyzna.  
Tymczasem Breloom był gotów i nie czekając na moją komendę, doskonale rozumiejąc jaki jest plan, niespodziewanie uderzył mocno i celnie przeciwnika, odrzucając go dobre kilka metrów.  
- Kontra. Tego się spodziewałem. - odparł z uśmiechem drugi ze złodziei, po czym polecił - Wykrywanie i nasza kolej.  
Medicham błysnął oczami i tym samym namierzył mojego Pokemona, czy raczej znacznie ułatwił sobie trafianie w niego. Następnie szybko ruszył do ponownego ataku, lecz nie na Brelooma, a na jedną z ośmiu kopii Torichica, jakie otaczały Primeapa.  
- O cwaniaczek. No to zobaczymy, Torchic działaj. - poleciła Clair, ja zaś widząc co się dzieje, szybko wydałem komendę:  
- Skoro tak, to Ostrzał Nasion w Primeapa.  
Breloom zaczął strzelać czarnymi pociskami w przeciwnika, który nie był w stanie zlokalizować prawdziwego Poke-Kurczaka, w odróżnieniu od drugiego z Pokemonów, który bezbłędnie odgadł, gdzie znajduje się oryginał i uderzył go całą mocą Kontry, jaką naładował podczas zmagań z Breloomem.  
- Zakładam, że zaplanowałaś to, co myślę że zaplanowałaś? – zapytałem, widząc jak silny cios tafia w Torchica.  
- Się skupiaj na swoim przeciwniku. - odparła rozbawiona Clair, gdy tymczasem ku zaskoczeniu trenera Medichama, jego Pokemon został odrzucony od Torchica jakąś niewidzialną siłą i powalony na ziemię.  
- Strzelaj nadal i szybko dąż do bezpośredniego starcia. – poleciłem, widząc szansę na szybkie pozbycie się obu Pokemonów.  
- Ruch Zwierciadła? Ale u takiego malucha? – zapytał sam siebie zaskoczony mężczyzna, gdy tymczasem Medicham zamroczony powoli wstał na nogi.  
- Nie docenienie przeciwnika bywa błędem, Powietrzny Cios. - odparła z wrednym śmiechem Clair, a Poke-Kurczak zapiszczał tryumfalnie i znów wyskoczył wysoko w górę.  
- Nie ma tak łatwo, Uzdrowienie. - warknął gniewnie złodziej, drugi zaś widząc, że jego podopieczny może i unika większości czarnych pocisków, jednak wkrótce może mieć kłopoty, polecił:  
- Kontruj Łamaczem Kości.  
- Mega-Ssanie. – odparłem, gdy już tylko kilka metrów dzieliło walczące Pokemony i tym samym uniknięcie zielonego promienia było niemal niemożliwe. Primeape zaczął tracić siły, zaś Breloom je odzyskiwać. Walczący Pok wprawdzie starał się wyrwać spod działania promienia, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Nieopodal stał zaś Medicham, otoczony małymi świecącymi gwiazdkami i satrał się uleczyć, jednak Torchic niczym błyskawica, spadł wprost na niego, ponownie powalając go na ziemię, a przynajmniej tak to przez chwilę wyglądało, bowiem przeciwnik zniknął niespodziewanie i pojawił w czterech różnych miejscach hali, w której toczyliśmy walkę.  
- Podwójna Drużyna, o cwaniaczek. - pochwaliła mężczyznę Clair.  
- Dodatkowo zdołał skończyć Uzdrowienie. – wtrąciłem, widząc, że zarówno iluzje, jak i oryginał otoczone są świecącym gwiazdkami.  
- W takim razie Ognisty Strumień w Primeapa. - odparła spokojnie Clair, a będący kilka metrów od zmagającego się z Mega-Ssaniem Pokemona Torchic, bez trudu odpalił strumień ognia, który zaczął ranić przeciwnika.  
- Dwóch na jednego, to chyba nie do końca w porządku. - zauważył Silver.  
- Oni też to zrobili chwilę temu, jak się wojowniczy Psychik wtrącił w moją walkę, więc o co ci chodzi? - zapytała spokojnie Clair, gdy tymczasem nasze Poki wspólnymi siłami powaliły walczącego stwora.  
- Jeden z głowy, poddajecie się? - zapytałem obu złodziei, gdy Primeape został zawrócony.  
- Jasne że nie, Medytacja. - odparł pewny siebie trener Medichama, a jego podopieczny zamknął oczy i wyglądało na to, że się mocno koncentruje.  
- Chyba doładowuje Psycho-Ataki. - stwierdziła Clair.  
- Taaa... Ja z ziemi, ty z powietrza? – zapytałem, ustalając tym samym plan ataku, a dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową na potwierdzenie. Wprawdzie nasz przeciwnik nadal poza oryginałem miał trzy iluzje do zmylenia, jednak ja bez trudu i niemal instynktownie wyczuwałem, gdzie znajduje się oryginał, a pamiętając walki trenerki miałem pewność, że ona też opanowała już tą sztukę.  
- Konfuzja w ich obu. - polecił trener Medichama, gdy tylko jego podopieczny skończył się koncentrować.  
- Atakuj, szybko, silnie i celnie. - poleciłem bez wydawania konkretnej komendy do ataku wiedząc, że w zależności od sytuacji Breloom wybierze najlepszą.  
- My mamy nieco prościej, Powietrzny Cios, ale bądź gotów na niespodzianki. - poinstruowała Torchica Clair.  
Breloom ruszył szybko na przeciwnika, zwolnił na chwilę, gdy Konfuzja go dopadła, jednak ignorując ból głowy mknął dalej, wprost na oryginalnego Meidchama. Podobnie jak Torchic, który po kilku skokach wybił się wysoko w górę i z wojowniczym piskiem zaczął spadać wprost na przeciwnika.  
- Wiedzą, który to oryginał. - zrozumiał zaniepokojony trener Primeapa.  
- I wytrzymują Konfuzję, w takim razie Psychika. - odparł starający się zachować spokój drugi ze złodziei.  
Teraz faktycznie nie tylko nasi podopieczni, ale i my zaczynaliśmy odczuwać bóle głowy, jednak było to za mało, aby powstrzymać atakujące stworki. Breloom warknął wściekle, mocno uderzając głową w brzuch Medichama, zaś Torchic sekundę później poprawił mocnym dziobnięciem z powietrza, którym trafił w głowę Pokemona.  
- Wytrzymasz to! - motywował stwora jego trener, jednak wyglądało na to, że tym razem nam się udało.  
- Dziobanie, co się będziemy ograniczać. - poleciła entuzjastycznie Clair.  
- Żelazny Ogon w takim razie. - oznajmiłem widząc, że Medicham jest obecnie zbyt zamroczony od obu ataków, aby zdołać cokolwiek zrobić.  
W następnej chwili silne uderzenia ogona Brelooma, połączone z wściekłym dziobaniem Torchica sprawiły, że stwór musiał się poddać. Psychika przestała działać, a on sam stracił przytomność. W samą porę zresztą, gdyż widać było po naszych podopiecznych, że im ta walka również dała się we znaki.  
- Poddajecie się? - zapytał spokojnie strażnik.  
- Tak, mamy dość. No i jestem pod wrażeniem, żeby wytrzymać doładowaną Pychikę. - pochwalił nas trener Medichama, zawracając Pokemona.  
- Po prostu macie pecha i natrafiliście na najlepszych trenerów, jacy chodzą po świecie. - odparła uśmiechnięta Clair, chwaląc Poke-Kurczaka za wspaniały pojedynek.  
- Tak, może... A z tobą, to się kiedyś policzymy Silver. - zaczął grozić chłopakowi drugi ze złodziei.  
- Hej, nie pozwalaj sobie, bo też oberwiesz. - stanęła w obronie chłopaka Clair.  
- Spokojnie, ja też tu jestem i przypominam, że groźby są karalne. - wtrącił się strażnik - Jeśli więc chcecie sobie jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzić, to nie krępujcie się, jednak na waszym miejscu radziłbym uważać na słowa.  
- Tak, dzięki. - westchnął Silver, kłaniając się lekko Clair.  
- Jednak oni mają trochę racji. Mimo wszystko Silver uczestniczył zarówno w akcji w Świdnicy, jak i tutaj. Może mieć kilku znajomych, którzy zechcą mu "podziękować" za zmianę stron. - zauważył Max.  
- I on raczej nie będzie miał kogoś do obrony, jak coś pójdzie nie tak. – wtrąciłem, mrugając jednocześnie do Clair porozumiewawczo.  
- Tak, chyba rozumiem, o co wam chodzi i właściwie może dałoby się coś z tym zrobić. – to mówiąc strażnik zapytał chłopaka - Powiedz, nie chciałbyś zacząć szkolenia na Strażnika Pokemon?  
- Na kogo?! - Silver wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale to Clair niemal wykrzyknęła pełne zdumienia pytanie.  
- Strażnik Pokemon? Właściwe może to nie taki zły pomysł. - odparł niepewnie po dłuższej chwili trener.  
- No ej, jak to strażnik? Następny? Teraz to miły chłopak, który wie co i jak, a jak go spacyfikujecie na waszą jedyną słuszną stronę, to stanie się takim samym irytującym służbistą, jak cała reszta tej waszej bandy. - zaczęła marudzić Clair.  
- Jeden z tych służbistów poszedł nam właśnie na rękę. - zauważył rozbawiony Max, wskazując na strażnika.  
- No dobra, może i tak, ale... - dziewczyna chciała dalej protestować, jednak widząc, że Silverowi faktycznie spodobała się złożona przez mężczyznę propozycja, westchnęła tylko i kręcąc krytycznie głową mruczała coś cicho do siebie.  
- No więc sprawa załatwiona. Trzeba będzie wezwać chłopaków, żeby pomogli to odstawić na miejsce. Mam nadzieję, że przy demontażu nic nie zniszczyliście. - oznajmił strażnik, wskazując na części fontanny.  
- Jasne że nie, inaczej zleceniodawca by im nie zapłacił. O właśnie, dlaczego właściwe gwizdnęliście to coś? - zapytała złodziei Clair.  
- A dlaczego nie? Jak chcesz wyciągać od nas jakieś zeznania, to sobie odpuść i tak ten mały zdrajca pewnie dość wam powiedział. - odparł jeden z mężczyzn, tym samym jasno dając do zrozumienia, że współpracować to oni nie zechcą.  
- Możliwe, że boją się konsekwencji sypania na bądź co bądź bogatego człowieka. - zgadywał Max.  
- Możliwe. Niestety obawiam się, że nawet jakby powiedzieli, że to Setag zlecił im kradzież, to za wielu zarzutów by mu postawić nie można było. - odparł strażnik wzdychając.  
- Hę? A czemu nie właściwe? - zapytała Clair z niezbyt zadowoloną miną.  
- No pomyśl. Setag, jako najbogatszy człowiek w kraju, jest dość prostym celem do wskazania w takiej sytuacji. Tym bardziej, że jest w mieście, a oni mogli się o tym dowiedzieć. - zaczął tłumaczyć Max.  
- Otóż to. - pokiwał głową strażnik - Oczywiście ja wierzę w wersję Silvera, ale nie każdy uzna, że zeznania byłego złodzieja są cokolwiek warte. Pamiętajmy też, że Setag jest bogaty i co za tym idzie ma bardzo dobrych, jeśli nie najlepszych adwokatów, którzy bez trudu udowodnią, że o wiele bardziej prawdopodobna jest wersja ze składaniem fałszywych zeznań, byle tylko złodzieje zmniejszyli sobie karę, niż to, że naprawę ukradli fontannę dla człowieka, którego inwestycje pomagają w rozwoju wielu miast i miasteczek.  
- Czyli Setag jest nietykalny, bo jest bogaty. Mówiłam już, że prawa, zasady i logika Ligi Pokemon jest głupia? - zapytała złośliwie Clair.  
- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, postaram się, abyśmy my jako Liga, większą uwagę zwracali na jego poczynania. Jak podobnych przekrętów zrobi więcej, jest spora szansa, że jeszcze powinie mu się noga. - obiecał pocieszająco strażnik.  
- Właściwie dla Silvera chyba lepiej będzie, jak sprawa skończy się w ten sposób. Łatwiej będzie mu zacząć karierę strażnika i w ogóle. - zasugerowałem.  
- A nawet mi nie mów, lepiej niech mi chłopak obieca, że będzie najpierw myślał nad sytuacja, a potem zastanawiał, jakie przepisy stosować. - odparła zrezygnowana trenerka.  
I tak Fontanna Sediny została odzyskana, dzięki szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności trzeba przyznać, ale jednak nam się udało. Silver faktycznie udał się na posterunek Strażników Pokemon, gdzie miano mu wydać odpowiednie papiery, z którymi będzie mógł udać się do zwiedzonego także przez nas garnizonu w Żaganiu i zacząć szkolenie. Miałem nadzieję, że dobrze mu pójdzie i kiedyś będzie dobrym i sprawiedliwym Strażnikiem Pokemon. My zaś wróciliśmy na miejski rynek zdać relację burmistrzowi z wyniku naszych poszukiwań, oraz obserwując, jak w porze południowej fontanna zostaje na powrót zamontowana na swoim miejscu. Porządny obiad, zafundowany przez burmistrza jako podziękowanie za pomoc w odzyskaniu zguby, minął niezwykle szybko, gdyż tego dnia czekała mnie jeszcze jedna ważna walka do wygrania. Walka o ostatnią Odznakę Ligi Pokemon.


	177. Ostatnia odznaka

ODCINEK 177: OSTATNIA ODZNAKA.

- No i jesteśmy. Powiedz Toriś, denerwujesz się? - zapytała Clair, gdy stanęliśmy przed białym budynkiem, ze sporym masztem umieszczonym na jego dachu, gdzie wokół flagi z logiem Ligi Pokemon krążyło kilka Pidgeyów, Tailowów i Spearowów.  
- Czemu miałbym się denerwować? - odparłem zdziwiony.  
- No bo to już ostatni raz. Wyzwanie Lidera, walka o odznakę, a jak wygrasz to... No będziesz najlepszym z najlepszych, no. - odparła nieco zmieszana dziewczyna.  
- Mam wrażenie, że ty to bardziej od Toriego przeżywasz.- zauważył rozbawiony Max.  
Faktem jednak było, że oto staliśmy przed stadionem w Szczecinie i już za chwilę stoczę walkę z Willem, bratem Karen i przesadnie pewnym siebie i zarozumiałym typem, który sprawował również funkcję Lidera. Na szczęście niedługo powinno się to zmienić, jak miałem nadzieję.  
- No to wchodzimy, czas zacząć tworzyć historię. - oznajmiłem i z uśmiechem otworzyłem drzwi prowadzące na stadion.  
Wnętrze budynku niczym nie różniło się od innych dobrze nam znanych. Korytarz prowadził na arenę do pojedynków, z lewej strony znajdowała się poczekalnia dla trenerów, obecnie pusta, zaś z prawej zapewne schody na piętro, do pokojów mieszkalnych.  
- Nikt nie czeka. - stwierdziła Clair zaglądając do poczekalni, zaś Max dostrzegłszy dzwonek nacisnął go, aby powiadomić, że trenerzy chcą walczyć o odznakę.  
- Młody, sugerujesz że powinniśmy czekać? To raczej Palanto-Lider powinien oczekiwać na zaszczyt pojedynku z "Postrachem Liderów". - stwierdziła Clair, zastanawiając się jednak, czy nie zająć miejsca na jednym z krzeseł, znajdujących się w poczekalni. Kręcący się obok dziewczyny Absol pociągnął jednak nosem kilkakrotnie i mruknięciem oznajmił, że ktoś nadchodzi. Faktycznie drzwi prowadzące na arenę się otworzyły i stanął w nich starszy mężczyzna w sędziowskim stroju, a widząc nas pokiwał głową i uśmiechając się gestem zaprosił do środka.  
- Trener Tori wraz z drużyną. Już słyszałem, że pomogliście rozwiązać problem w mieście i ciekaw byłem, czy zjawicie się dzisiaj, czy będę musiał czekać do jutra.  
Po wejściu do pomieszczenia z areną stwierdziłem zaskoczony, że jest ono dwa razy wyższe od typowych, a pochwali zrozumiałem, dlaczego.  
- Dużo miejsca dla Poke-Ptaków. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Otóż to. Budynek teoretycznie ma dwa piętra, jak może się wydawać, obserwując go z zewnątrz. Praktycznie, jak obecnie widzicie, pierwsze piętro to tak naprawdę wolna przestrzeń dla pojedynków Latających Pokemonów. - wyjaśnił dodatkowo sędzia.  
- Fajnie, no to Torii, będziesz mógł poszaleć z Pierzakiem. - zauważyła Clair, a rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, ruszyła w stronę kilku rzędów ławek, ustawionych nieco z boku, ale na tyle blisko areny, aby bez przeszkód można było obserwować zarówno pojedynek toczą się na niej, jak i nad nią.  
- Niestety sam nie wiem, kiedy Lider się zjawi. Zwykle zajmuje mu to do pięciu minut, jednak... - westchnął przepraszająco mężczyzna.  
- Tak, spotkaliśmy go już i mniej więcej wiem, czego można się spodziewać. - odparłem ze zrozumieniem.  
Na szczęście dwudziestoletni chłopak zjawił się dwie minuty później. Ubrany był tak samo jak podczas naszego rannego spotkania, czyli w jasnoniebieskie spodnie i białą koszulę. Dodatkowo na głowie nosił czapkę z daszkiem, przyozdobioną po bokach licznymi kolorowymi piórkami. Znudzona twarz obrzuciła nas pogardliwym wzorkiem, po czym Will zapytał:  
- No i jak tam trenerzy, fontanna się znalazła?  
- Czyli nawet się tym nie zainteresowałeś. - westchnął Max, kręcąc krytycznie głową.  
- A co mnie to obchodzi. Już mówiłem, że to robota dla strażników, ja tu od toczenia walk jestem. - odparł dumnie chłopak.  
- Naprawdę? Bo myślałam, że od bycia dyżurnym palantem. - oznajmiła Clair, tonem zwykłej pogawędki.  
- No tego jeszcze nie było. - mruknąłem cicho wiedząc, że z jednej strony obrażanie Lidera zbyt rozsądne nie jest, zaś z drugiej w pełni popierając tą wariatkę.  
- Palantem? Ty wiesz dziewczynko, do kogo mówisz? - zapytał groźnie Will.  
- Owszem, do chłoptasia, który zupełnie przypadkiem zajął stanowisko zupełnie do niego nie pasujące. Nie martw się jednak, gdyż taki stan już nie potrwa długo i przy okazji, Karen przesyła pozdrowienia. - odparła Clair, wrednie się na koniec uśmiechając.  
- Moja siostrunia? No tak, ponoć zbiera oznaki, ale tutaj się nie zjawiła. Może się boi? - zapytał ironicznie Lider, co sprawiło, że dziewczyna zaczęła się głośno śmiać, nawet nie próbując się opanować.  
- Taaa... Na pewno się boi. - wymruczał cicho sędzia, kręcąc krytycznie głową. Will natomiast, wyraźnie zdenerwowany reakcją Clair, chciał coś odpowiedzieć, jednak wtrąciłem się stanowczo:  
- Wybaczcie, że przerwę, ale walkę o odznakę chciałem stoczyć i w odróżnieniu od sprawy z fontanną, tym razem nie możesz powiedzieć, że to robota dla innych.  
- Heh, no tak, racja. Liderem jestem, więc muszę tracić czas na walki z takimi jak wy. - odparł spokojnie i z wyższością chłopak.  
- Clair, jeśli chciałabyś go trzasnąć po głowie, zrób to dwa razy, za mnie też. - mruknął Max, co nieco mnie zaskoczyło, bowiem jego trudno było wyprowadzić z równowagi. Jednak pamiętałem, że młody trener również chce objąć funkcję Lidera i rozumiałem, że tak lekceważące podejście do swego stanowiska, jakie prezentował Will, mogło go zdenerwować. Clair tylko pokiwała głową i odparła cicho:  
- Spokojnie Młody, teraz to Toriś da mu szkołę. - następnie głośniej zawołała - Słyszysz Toriś, nie wstrzymuj się, niech Jaszczur, albo Wąsacz pokażą na co ich stać!  
- Taaa... Im szybciej będę miał to z głowy, tym lepiej. - mruknął cicho Lider, zajmując miejsce na końcu areny.  
- Nie zazdroszczę roboty. - powiedziałem pocieszająco do zrezygnowanego sędziego, który uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, po czym zapytał:  
- Zasady jak zwykle? Klasyczna walka na trzy Pokemony?  
- Tak, tak, nie ma co komplikować. Zaczynajmy już. - odparł znudzony Will, wypuszczając pierwszego Pokemona, którym okazał się niebieski stworek podobny do motyla i mający brązowe skrzydła nieco przypominające ogromne oczy.  
- Masquerain, cóż... - zacząłem się zastanawiać, kogo wybrać na pierwszy pojedynek, jednak spojrzawszy na Clair zrozumiałem, że dziewczyna ma rację i może pokazanie zarozumiałemu chłopakowi, jak naprawdę powinien wyglądać pojedynek Pokemon i podejście do niego, czegoś go nauczy.  
- Walkę klasyczną na trzy Pokemony między trenerem Torim, a Liderem Willem o Odznakę Wiatru uważam za rozpoczętą. - oznajmił spokojnie sędzia, ja zaś wypuściłem na arenę Charizarda.  
- Do boju Toriś! - usłyszałem w tej samej chwili okrzyk trenerki i kryjąc uśmiech poleciłem:  
- Ognisty Strumień. Jeśli dziwisz się, że idziemy w przewagę typów, to za moment zrozumiesz, dlaczego.  
- Jak to dlaczego? Bo inaczej nie umiesz. Ja na szczęście jestem gotów na takie sytuacje. Masquerain. zrób Bąbelki.- odparł pogardliwie Lider.  
- Bąbelki? - zapytał cicho zdziwiony Max, bowiem atak ów do szczególnie silnych nie należał.  
Masquerain wypuścił chmurę małych baniek, które pomknęły dość szybko w stronę Charizarda, jednak nie były żadnym zagorzeniem dla strumienia ognia, wystrzelonego przez jaszczura. Atak praktycznie zmiótł wszystkie bąbelki i omal nie trafił przeciwnika, który w ostatniej chwili zdołał wykonać unik.  
- Silny jest. W takim razie leć w górę i Proszek Paraliżujący na niego. - polecił Will, teraz w końcu zaczynając bardziej skupiać się na walce.  
Masquerain wzbił się wysoko nad arenę i zaczął machaniem skrzydeł wytwarzać mnóstwo proszku. opadającego na arenę.  
- W sumie ciekawe czy się uda. Atak Skrzydłami, może dasz radę go rozdmuchać. - poleciłem, a Charizard mruknął krótko, rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi. Następnie jaszczur wykonał kilka machnięć swoich sporych skrzydeł, tworząc tym samym mocne podmuchy wiatru, które zaczęły odpychać proszek z powrotem w stronę latającego tuż pod sufitem Pokemona.  
- On chyba robi Taniec Deszczu. - mruknąłem cicho widząc, że okręgi zataczane przez stworka są zbyt regularne, na zwykłe zasypywanie proszkiem areny. Zresztą jego atak i tak niewiele dawał, gdyż większość proszku zostawała rozdmuchana przez wiatr jaki robił Charizard i najczęściej lądowała obok areny.  
- Ej, uważajcie trochę. Śmiecicie za bardzo. - skrytykowała nas Clair, gdy niewielka chmurka zielonkawego pyłku opadła obok dziewczyny.  
- Wybacz, zaraz skończymy. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
- Właśnie, dobrze powiedziane, Powietrzny Cios. - polecił z pewnością siebie Will.  
- Hę? - musiałem przyznać, że lekko mnie to zaskoczyło, zwłaszcza, że pod sufitem zaczynałem dostrzegać mgiełkę, jaka powstawała od tworzących się chmur i jeszcze kilka sekund, a technika zostałaby skończona. Masquerain kręcąc krytycznie głową przerwał jednak manewry i szybko spadł na stojącego na arenie Chrizarda. Przez chwilowe zaskoczenie nie zdołałem w porę wydać komendy, jednak mój podopieczny sam dobrze wiedział, co powinien zrobić i machnąwszy kilkakrotnie skrzydłami, o wiele mocniej niż dotychczas, znacznie zmniejszył prędkość atakującego Pokemona, a następnie uderzył mocno łapą, stosując Rozcinanie i odrzucając stworka od siebie. Masquerain spadł na arenę, jednak po chwili odbił się od niej, znów unosząc nad ziemią.  
- Pojedynek na wiatrowe uderzenia? Dobrze, w takim razie czas na naszą ostateczna technikę. Srebrny Wiatr! - oznajmił groźnie Lider.  
- Robaczy atak na silnego ognisto-latającego Pokemona. Czysta logika. - wymruczałem cicho wzdychając i wiedząc, że skoro oba te typy są naturalnie odporne na robacze ataki, to nawet słaby Charizard bez problemu by to przetrwał. Wprawdzie zawsze istniała szansa na to, że przeciwnik ma jakiegoś asa w rękawie, ale patrząc na zachowanie Willa, szczerze w to wątpiłem. Masquerain zresztą też nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego do pomysłu chłopaka, jednak posłusznie zaczął atakować świetlistymi smugami, które nawet uderzały w mojego podopiecznego, jednak za wiele to mu zrobić nie mogły.  
- Co jest? Pełna moc, Masquerain! - polecił zdziwiony Will.  
- Przewaga typów po raz kolejny. - westchnął cicho sędzia, kręcąc krytycznie głową.  
- Lepiej kończmy. Tylko nie atakuj za mocno. - poleciłem zrezygnowany, a Charizard mruknął na potwierdzenie, po czym skoczył w górę, machnął kilkakrotnie skrzydłami, aby szybciej pokonać dystans między przeciwnikami i nadal ignorując ataki Masqueraina, strzelił w niego Ognistym Strumieniem starając się jednocześnie, aby atak nie był zbyt silny, ale wystarczający na pokonanie przeciwnika. Masquerain sam zapewne miał już dość takiej walki, gdyż szybko opadł na arenę, chociaż nie byłem pewny, czy faktycznie stracił przytomność, czy tylko udawał.  
- Pierwsze starcie wygrywa trener Tori i obejmuje prowadzenie. Możecie kontynuować. - powiedział spokojnie sędzia.  
- Tak, muszę przyznać, że cię nie doceniłem i skoro tak... - to mówiąc Will zawrócił Masqueraina i wypuścił drugiego ze swych Pokemonów. Dużego pomarańczowego stwora, o długim dziobie i czerwonym grzebieniu.  
- Fearow zaczynamy, najpierw Zwinność, a potem Atak Furii. - wydał komendy Will.  
- Skoro tak, to czekaj na niego. - odparłem spokojnie,  
Przeciwnik zaś najpierw zalśnił, dzięki czemu znacznie zwiększył swoją szybkość i zdolność uniku, a następnie błyskawicznie zaatakował ostrym dziobem, starając uderzać mocno i boleśnie Charizarda.  
- Metalowy Szpon i unikaj w miarę możliwości. - poleciłem widząc, że teraz już tak łatwo nie będzie, gdyż Fearow jest i silniejszy i szybszy od Masqueraina. No i przewagi typów już nie mamy. Jednak nawet mimo tego ognisty jaszczur dzielnie znosił ciosy przeciwnika i co chwila wyprowadzał własne, uderzając mocno Poke-Ptaka pazurami.  
- I teraz Wiertłodziób! - zawołał entuzjastycznie Lider.  
- Oddal się. - odparłem w tej samej chwili. Lepiej było nie ryzykować starcia z jednym z najsilniejszych ataków typu Lot.  
Charizard odepchnął Fearowa w tej samej chwili, w której Poke-Ptak wyprowadził cios i szybkim ruchem głowy starał się dziobnąć mocno przeciwnika. Ostry dziób stwora minął jaszczura o kilka centymetrów, zaś sam ognisty Pokemon wzbił się w górę i zaczął krążyć nad areną.  
- Powietrzny pojedynek? Dla mnie to nawet lepiej. Zwinność drugi raz i Powietrzna Włócznia. - polecił entuzjastycznie Will.  
- Powietrzne... Co? - zapytała zdziwiona Clair, bowiem tak jak ja po raz pierwszy słyszała o takim ataku.  
- Czyżby Will jednak miał jakieś własne autorskie techniki? - odparł cicho Max.  
Fearow tymczasem zalśniwszy ponownie, odbił się od ziemi i pomknął w stronę Charizarda, celując w niego ostrym dziobem. Mój podopieczny wprawdzie wykonał unik, ale gdy tylko przeciwnik minął go, zatrzymał się kilka metrów dalej, po czym efektownym zwrotem znów zaatakował.  
- Aha, tak to wygląda. - zrozumiałem na czym dziwny atak polegał i wydałem następną komendę - W takim razie Zasłona Dymna.  
Fearow właściwie nie stosował nowego ataku, a jedynie atakował Wiertłodziobem raz za razem, jednak jako że doładował się dwukrotnie Zwinnością, to i jego ataki były o wiele szybsze niż normalnie. Skoro tak, to trzeba było nieco utrudnić mu celowanie i trafianie i to właśnie zrobił Charizard, szybko wypuszczając chmurę ciemnego dymu w powietrzu, a po chwili spokojnie lądując na arenie. Wprawdzie nie widziałem zbyt wyraźnie Pokemona, gdyż dym częściowo zasłaniał jego sylwetkę, ale dostrzegłem też, że im bliżej Lidera, tym dymu było więcej i co za tym idzie, nie było szans, aby chłopak mógł mojego podopiecznego zobaczyć.  
- Zrób trzecią Zwinność i nadal atakuj. Wystarczy, że raz go trafimy, potem nie zwieje. - polecił Will. Fearow zaskrzeczał coś w odpowiedzi, jednak Lider odparł poirytowany - Rób co mówię! On też cię nie widzi, jak będziesz rozganiał dym skrzydłami, to możesz oberwać atakiem z zaskoczenia.  
- Eh... – westchnąłem, starając nie uderzyć dłonią w czoło. Ignorancja tego chłopaka zaczynała być denerwująca i coraz bardziej zdawałem sobie sprawę, że ze zdobycia odznaki za wielkiej satysfakcji to miał nie będę.  
- No tak, nie to, że po dwóch Zwinnościach szanse na unik latającego pierzaka wynoszą coś koło dziewięćdziesiąt procent. - mruknęła cicho Clair, podzielając mój punkt widzenia.  
Poke-Ptak zaś nie mając innego wyjścia, atakował na ślepo i bez powodzenia próbował trafić przeciwnika. Po dłuższej chwili dym zaczął się rozwiewać i sami mogliśmy zobaczyć, jak stwór lata z boku na bok i coraz bardziej się męczy. Mimo wszystko trzykrotna Zwinność to tez obciążenie dla organizmu, więc nie dziwiło mnie to zbytnio. Niestety wyglądało na to, że Will albo o tym zapomniał, albo sam nie wie, że technik zwiększających siłę i moc Pokemonów należy używać rozsądnie.  
- Jedno trzeba przyznać temu Fearowowi, jakbyśmy teraz dostali się w jego Wiertłodziób, to by było nieciekawie. - powiedziałem cicho, zaś Charizard pokiwał tylko głową, bowiem faktycznie ataki przeciwnika były bardzo szybkie, a ognisty jaszczur raczej nie dalby rady wykonać uniku po pierwszym oberwaniu.  
- Tam jest, cwaniaczek na arenie wylądował! - krzyknął Will, wskazując na mojego podopiecznego. Fearow też już go dostrzegł i błyskawicznie ruszył do ataku. Niestety odległość między stworkami była wystarczająca, aby jaszczur wystrzelił mocny Ognisty Strumień, a gdy Fearow zdołał go uniknąć, zmienił w Przepalanie i zaczął manewrować słupem ognia tak, że ten trafił przeciwnika tuż przed tym, gdy Fearow zamierzał uderzyć Wiertłodziobem. Nastąpiła niewielka eksplozja, która odrzuciła od siebie walczące Pokemony. Chariazrd szybko wstał z areny, gdyż ogniste ataki praktycznie nic nie były w stanie mu zrobić, zaś Fearow wprawdzie stał na arenie, ale ze wzbiciem się w powietrze miał już lekkie problemy. Potrójna zwinność i atak Charizarda zbytnio go osłabiły.  
- Sugeruję dwa do zera. - powiedział spokojnie sędzia.  
- Tak, tak, widzę przecież. – warknął gniewnie Lider, a zawracając Poke-Ptaka wypuścił na arenę ostatniego mojego przeciwnika, którym okazał się fioletowy stwór z dwoma parami skrzydeł.  
- Wiesz, mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że jakbyś więcej trenował ze swoimi Pokemonami i częściej słuchał co sugerują, to by ci te pojedynki lepiej wychodziły. - powiedziałem.  
- A po co? Jestem Liderem, więc jestem najlepszy i to mnie się powinno słuchać. - odparł poirytowany Will.  
- Skoro tak twierdzisz. - powiedziałem wzdychając i zwracając się do Charizarda - Wystarczy, chcę temu zarozumialcowi coś pokazać.  
Ognisty jaszczur pokiwał głową i został zawrócony. Wprawdzie miał jeszcze dość sił, aby stoczyć walkę z Crobatem i być może go pokonać, jednak miałem pewien pomysł, który mógłby czegoś nauczyć upartego chłopaka.  
- Potem wyjaśnię ci szczegóły, teraz tylko mam prośbę, walcz po swojemu, stosuj ataki i techniki, jakie uznasz za stosowne, zgoda? - poinstruowałem Noctowla, gdy tylko pojawił się na arenie gotów do walki. Zdziwiony Pokemon zahukał potwierdzająco, a sędzia kiwając z aprobatą głową, oznajmił:  
- W takim razie przy stanie dwa do jednego zaczynamy trzecią rundę pojedynku.  
- Właśnie, Promień Konfuzji. - polecił nerwowo Lider.  
Crobat latał nad areną i teraz wystrzelił małą kulkę, wprost w lecącego w jego stronę Noctowla. Pocisk trafił, jednak Poke-Sowa nic sobie z tego nie robiła, a dodatkowo zabłysła parokrotnie oczami, stosując Przewidywanie i tym samym przygotowując na następne ataki.  
- Odporny? No to atakujemy bezpośrednio, Gryzienie! - rozkazał Lider.  
Crobat był szybkim Pokemonem. Właściwie, jeśli chodziło o latanie, był to jeden z najszybszych znanych stworków, jednak dzięki przebywaniu poza PokeBallem Poke-Sowa też mogła się pochwalić zwinnością i szybkością rzadko spotykaną wśród Noctowli. Teraz też uniknęła szczęk przeciwnika i zdołała odpowiedzieć mocnym dziobnięciem. Poke-Nietoperz ponowił atak, lecz znów bez rezultatu. Stworki latały chwilę wokół siebie, starając wyprowadzić efektywne ataki i wreszcie przeciwnikowi się udało.  
- Świetnie! Teraz Trujący Kieł! - polecił entuzjastycznie Will.  
Stałem spokojnie obserwując walkę. Wiedziałem, że mój podopieczny sobie poradzi i tak jak sam bym zaproponował, tak Poke-Sowa szybko zastosowała Powietrzny Cios, uderzając wgryzionym w nią Crobatem o arenę, nim fioletowy stwór zdołał ją zatruć.  
- Tak po prostu? - zapytał zdumiony Lider, a po chwil wydal następną komendę - Dobra, no to Powietrzne Cięcie.  
Crobat początkowo był nieco zamroczony od uderzenia, ale szybko doszedł do siebie i odbiwszy od areny, zwisł metr nad nią. Noctowl po pozbyciu się przeciwnika, znów poleciał wysoko w górę i czekał. Teraz zaś musiał skupić się na unikaniu ostrych podmuchów wiatru, co było nieco kłopotliwe, ze względu na obszar działania ataku. Gdy Poke-Sowa to zrozumiała, postanowiła zmienić strategię i zawisła spokojnie w powietrzu, wytwarzając zielonkawą mgiełkę Odbicia.  
- To ci nic nie da, za duża odległość. Crobat, zwiększ siłę ataku. - polecił zadowolony z siebie Will.  
Jednak Odbicie miało jedyne na celu ograniczyć ilość ataków, jakie trafiały w Poke-Sowę. sam stworek zresztą co chwila je odnawiał, jednak nie ruszał się z miejsca i spokojnie machając skrzydłami wisiał nad areną i niemal tuż nad przeciwnikiem. Musiałem przyznać, że początkowo sam nie byłem pewny, co mój podopieczny robi, ale gdy dłużej obserwowałem Pokemona, zacząłem odczuwać jakby większe zmęczenie i już wszytko stało się jasne. Crobat też zrozumiał, że Poke-Ptak najzwyczajniej w świecie stosuje Hipnozę. Niestety zrozumiał to zbyt późno, gdyż nagle przestał atakować i zasypiając spadł na arenę.  
- Co jest? - zapytał zdumiony Lider.  
- A to, że jak nie masz sposobu na obudzenie Crobata, to właśnie przegrałeś. - wyjaśniłem spokojnie i wskazując na powoli lądującego na arenie Noctowla, kontynuwałem - Widzisz, ja nie wydawałem żadnych poleceń, a mój podopieczny świetnie sobie poradził. Powiem więcej, podczas walki zarówno Masquerain, jak i Fearow, miały własne pomysły na jej prowadzenie, o wiele lepsze od twoich siłowych rozwiązań. Naprawdę powinieneś częściej z nimi trenować, może byś się czegoś nauczył.  
- Tak, tak, skończyłeś? - zapytał ironicznie Will, zawracając Crobata, a podchodząc do środka areny i sędziego dał znak, że też powinienem się zbliżyć.  
- Trzymaj, moje gratulacje i powodzenia na finałach. - rzekł chłopak, bez entuzjazmu wręczając mi Odznakę Wiatru, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z areny.  
- Tak, cała przyjemność po mojej stornie - odparłem wzdychając.  
- Toriś, mogę w niego czymś rzucić? No wiesz, tak przypadkiem? - zaproponowała Clair, wrednie się przy tym uśmiechając.  
Lider wyszedł, sędzia wzdychając po raz kolejny i kiwając głową pochwalił mnie mówiąc:  
- Gratuluję, niektórzy tracą cierpliwość do niego. Nie jesteś też pierwszym, który próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku i jak widzisz, zbyt wiele to nie dało.  
- Nie to, że się czepiam, ale czy Liga nie powinna coś z nim zrobić? Przecież to palant, nadający się na Lidera tak, jak Golem na zawodowego pływaka. - zapytała trenerka.  
- Właściwie mieli. Tyle, że Karen ruszyła w podróż i tak Poniatowski postanowił zaczekać. - wtrącił się Max.  
- Mniej więcej. – sędzia zaczął wyjaśnienia - No tak ,syn Florka, więc pewnie wiesz, co się wśród Liderów dzieje. W każdym razie, jak zapewne wiecie, sytuacja na tym stadionie była nieco inna, niż na pozostałych. Wcześniej liderowali tu rodzice Karen i Willa, potem zdarzył się wypadek i niestety obje zginęli. Cóż, nic się na to nie poradzi, takie jest życie i nikt nie wie, jaki los go czeka. - mężczyzna przerwał wzdychając. Rozumieliśmy, że sędziuje tu już od dłuższego czasu i z pewnością znał poprzednich Liderów, a może i się z nimi przyjaźnił. Widząc jego reakcję, Max postanowił kontynuować wyjaśnienia:  
- I tak Poniatowski zdecydował, że Liderem zostanie Will. Z tego co pamiętam, wyrobił on sobie wszelkie zezwolenia jeszcze, gdy rodzice żyli. Właściwie zaraz po piętnastych urodzinach, gdy to jakby chciał, to by mógł funkcję Lidera objąć. I nie, nie odbywał Podróży Pokemon tak jak ja, nie jest to wymagane, o ile ma się co najmniej trzy Pokemony typu pasującego do stadionu, jaki chcesz objąć. No i rzecz jasna, na owym stadionie Liderem musi być ktoś z najbliższej rodziny.  
- Szefu Ligi się pewnie wiekiem kierował i podejrzewał, że chłopak będzie lepszym kandydatem od Karen. - pokiwała głową Clair.  
- Otóż to. Poza tym, gdy Will obejmował stanowisko, miał dziewiętnaście lat. Karen miała czternaście, więc niestety, brakowało jej jeszcze jednego roku. Gdyby nie to, może byłoby inaczej. - westchnął Max.  
- Tak, właśnie. - sędzia widząc, że to wszystko, co młody trener wie, postanowił uzupełnić nieco informacje i lepiej naświetlić całą sprawę.  
- Will zawsze był uparty, zbyt pewny siebie i traktujący innych z wyższością. Zapewne bycie dzieckiem sławnych Liderów tak na niego działało, więc gdy sam objął to stanowisko, nie dziwiło że stał się jeszcze gorszy. Pan Poniatowski miał zapewne nadzieję, że odpowiedzialna praca nieco zmieni chłopaka, tak się jednak nie stało. Wkrótce pojawiły się pierwsze skargi na niego, oraz krytyka i tak, podczas ostatnich Finałów Ligi Pokemon podjęto decyzję o dyscyplinarnym zwolnieniu chłopaka, do której jednak nie doszło. Zaraz po finałach Karen wyruszyła w podróż, z zamiarem zdobycia jak największej liczy odznak, a następnie zaprezentowania się jak najlepiej na najbliższych finałach, a potem odebrania funkcji Lidera swemu bratu. Tym sposobem Poniatowski uznał, że to nawet lepsze rozwiązanie, a ten rok jeszcze można jakoś przemęczyć z Willem, a potem, jak sam to określił "W bardziej cywilizowany sposób" problem się rozwiąże.  
- No to wszystko jasne. - pokiwałem głową, teraz już dokładnie rozumiejąc motywację Karen i zdając sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę być może ma ona o wiele większe prawo do wygrania finałów niż ja.  
- Tak i po raz kolejny okazuje się, że Liga taka fajna nie jest i im też zdarzają się pomyłki i głupie decyzje. Chociaż to akurat już od dawna wiemy. - wtrąciła złośliwie Clair.  
- To chyba wszystko, co mogę wam powiedzieć o całej tej sprawie, a jeśli nie macie pytań, to wypada pogratulować Toriemu zdobycia odznaki i życzyć szczęścia za miesiąc. - powiedział sędzia ściskając mi dłoń.  
- Fakt, jednak to znaczy, że zapewne czeka mnie pojedynek z Karen i chyba powinienem się do niego odpowiednio przygotować. - odparłem.  
- To z pewnością. Zwłaszcza, że z tego co wiem, zdobyła ona szesnaście odznak, a obecnie trenuje gdzieś w górach, więc będzie naprawdę trudną przeciwniczką. - powiedział mężczyzna.  
- A ja przypominam, że to nie tylko z Karen będziesz walczył. - wtrącił się Max - Mając osiemnaście odznak automatycznie trafiasz do Finału, czyli szesnastki najlepszych trenerów, gdzie po losowaniu ustalone będą pary jednej ósmej finału. Jak wygrasz pojedynek, to jedna czwarta, potem półfinał i wreszcie Wielki Finał.  
- Czyli razem cztery walki do wygrania. Damy radę, zwłaszcza, że został miesiąc na trening i przygotowania. - odparłem z pewnością w głosie.  
- Tak, damy radę, ale Młody zwrócił też uwagę na jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę. - wtrąciła uśmiechnięta Clair.  
- Oho, co nowego wymyśliłaś? - zapytałem niepewnie.  
- No jak to co? Osiemnasta odznaka! Toriś, masz je wszystkie! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie dziewczyna.  
- Zaczyna się... - westchnąłem, gdy tymczasem trenerka wygrzebała z plecaka moją PokeEncyklopedię i zaczęła sprawdzać w niej mapę Szczecina, jednocześnie marudząc o braku lokalizacji jakiś porządnych lokali, gdzie można by zrobić imprezę.  
- Do widzenia i dużo cierpliwości życzymy. - pożegnał się z sędzią Max, idąc w stronę wyjścia ze stadionu.  
- A wam dużo sił na treningu, zwłaszcza Toriemu. - odparł mężczyzna, kłaniając się lekko.  
- Idziemy. - powiedziałem stanowczo, zabierając trenerce PokeEncyklopedię i łapiąc za rękę, poprowadziłem tą wariatkę do wyjścia.  
- No dobra, dobra, ale imprezę się dzisiaj zrobi. Choćby w punkcie Medycznym. - odparła szybko dziewczyna.  
Faktyczni udaliśmy się do Punktu Medycznego, gdyż może i Charizard z Noctowlem zbyt wymęczone walką nie były, jednak profesjonalny odpoczynek im się należał. Nam zaś wypadało ustalić, gdzie właściwe powinienem się na trening udać. Wiedziałem, że wszelkie centra szkoleniowe odpadają, zbyt dużo ludzi, a także spore ryzyko nadmiernej rozpoznawalności. W góry raczej nie było sensu wracać, zwłaszcza, że wiązałoby się to z wędrówką przez cały kraj i tak, studiując mapę, ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy się na wyprawę do jednego z niewielkich nadmorskich miasteczek, na sporej wyspie Wolin, gdzie jak miałem nadzieję, nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał i spokojnie będę mógł się przygotować do Finałów Ligi Pokemon.


	178. Wyścig Wodnych Pokemonów

ODCINEK 178: WYŚCIG WODNYCH POKEMONÓW.

Międzyzdroje - nadmorska miejscowość turystyczno-wypoczynkowa, a także nasz ostatni etap wędrówki przed rozpoczęciem intensywnego przedfinałowego treningu i doskonalenia zdolności trenerskich. Osiemnaście odznak zdobytych i początkowo od razu chciałem udać się w okolice wyspy Wolin, na poszukiwania jakiegoś w miarę odludnego terenu, gdzie w spokoju można by potrenować, ale Clair uparła się, że po tym wszystkim zasługujemy na trochę odpoczynku.  
- Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy tu najdalej do jutra, a potem wreszcie ruszamy na zachód, poszukać jakiegoś niewielkiego miasteczka, w pobliżu którego pozwolą nam zrobić sobie bazę treningowa - powiedziałem niezbyt zadowolony, gdy szliśmy wzdłuż plaży, mijając co jakiś czas turystów. Niektórzy z nich przyglądali się nam z zainteresowaniem, a właściwie towarzyszącym nam Pokemonom, co jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że typowych trenerów to w okolicy raczej nie ma.  
- Toriś, znowu marudzisz. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że trochę porządnego odpoczynku może ci tylko pomóc? - zapytała krytycznie dziewczyna.  
- Jasne, zrobiłaś już imprezę w Szczecinie, jak zdobyłem odznakę, ale widzę, że nadal ci mało i wpadasz na coraz to nowsze pomysły. Trenować powinienem, pamiętasz? - przypomniałem zrezygnowany.  
- Tak, tak, wiem, że Karen się po górach szlaja, a poza nią będzie jeszcze kilkunastu innych silnych trenerów, co również będą chcieć wygrać finały. Nadal jednak uważam, że powinieneś trochę wyluzować, bo za bardzo podenerwowany jesteś. - odparła cierpliwie dziewczyna.  
Bellossom, Absol i Noctowl dreptały za nami, co jakiś czas wymieniając ciche uwagi, z pewnością na nasz temat, gdyż następujące po nich mruczenia i pohukiwania, były bardzo podobne do tłumionego śmiechu.  
- Wiecie, że to nieładnie nabijać się ze swoich trenerów? - zapytał idący obok stworków Max.  
- Odezwał się ten, co najwięcej docina i głupie uwagi wygłasza na prawo i lewo. – odparła zamiast Poków Clair, pogroziwszy palcem tak chłopakowi jak i Pokemonom, które i tak nic sobie z tego nie robiły.  
- Właściwe, idąc brzegiem też wcześniej czy później dotrzemy do mniej zamieszkałych terenów. - stwierdziłem, gdyż faktycznie powoli plaża dla turystów zaczynała się kończyć. Wprawdzie tu i tam nadal można było dostrzec jedną lub dwie osoby, no i jakąś grupkę młodzieży nieopodal, jednak wyglądało na to, że już za chwilę albo Clair zarządzi dreptanie w drugą stronę ,albo...  
- O, witam piękną trenerkę. Cóż za nieoczekiwane, ale i radosne spotkanie, gdyż zupełnie się panienki tutaj nie spodziewałem. - odezwał się niespodziewanie nadchodzący z przeciwka chłopak.  
- Eee... - Clair lekko zaskoczona dała się złapać za rękę, ale gdy dziwny przybysz chciał złożyć na niej szarmancki pocałunek, szybko ją wyrwała i przez sekundę wyglądało na to, że chce chłopaka zdzielić po głowie, czy też kopniakiem powalić na ziemię, ale powstrzymała się zdumiona.  
- Archie? - zapytałem po chwili, nie będąc pewnym, czy faktycznie chłopak którego widzę jest osobą, którą kojarzyłem z dawnej przygody na Mazurach.  
- Dokładnie. Dobrze was widzieć po tak długim czasie i wybaczcie, jeśli moje powitanie było zbyt...  
- Głupie. - przerwała chłopakowi Clair i groźnie oznajmiła - Po pierwsze, nigdy więcej tego nie rób, jeśli nie chcesz mieć otwartego złamania ręki z dwukrotnym przemieszeniem. Po drugie, nie nazywaj mnie "panienka", chyba że krwotok z nosa mam ci zafundować.  
- Miła i urocza jak zwykle. - pokiwał głową Archie, uśmiechając do dziewczyny.  
- A po trzecie, co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Chyba nie ścigacie się znowu z Maxiem, tyle ze teraz po morzu? - zapytał Max, równie jak my zdziwiony niespodziewanym spotkaniem.  
Archie i Maxie byli szefami dwóch band bogatej młodzieży, która wiele miesięcy temu spędzała sobie czas wolny na jeziorach mazurskich, a konkretnie w Mikołajkach. Wolny czas i nudę pokonywali urządzając wyścigi między żaglówkami, a motorówkami, przy okazji straszliwe hałasując, płosząc dzikie wodne Pokemony, a także będąc utrapieniem dla turystów, oraz mieszkańców. W spacyfikowaniu ich pomagał tajemniczy Kapitan Nemo, a ostatecznie jego Pokemon wraz ze stworkami z jeziora uratował obu chłopaków, gdy podczas jednego z wyścigów burza zniszczyła ich łódki i omal nie ściągnęła na dno jeziora. Tym razem jednak wyglądało na to, że nic złego ani kłopotliwego chłopak nie planuje, gdyż z uśmiechem pokręcił przecząco głową i zaczął wyjaśniać:  
- Spokojnie, dzięki wam, no i temu całemu Kapitanowi Nemo, zrozumieliśmy, że byliśmy... Jakby to powiedzieć...  
- Egoistycznymi palantami? - zasugerowała spokojnie Clair.  
- No mniej więcej, - odparł Archie z uśmiechem - Teraz ja, Maxie i kilkoro naszych wspólnych znajomych spędzamy tu czas wolny i łączymy przyjemne z pożytecznym, od czasu do czasu prowadząc różne konkursy i zawody dla innych turystów.  
- Czyli wyrabiacie się. Własne doświadczenie przekładacie na dostarczanie rozrywki innym. - pokiwał głową Max.  
- Dokładnie, a że przy okazji nieco grosza wpadnie, bo jak turyści zadowoleni, to i pieniędzy nie szczędzą, to i całkiem nieźle możemy wypoczywać, niemal za darmochę. - odparł chłopak.  
Tymczasem dostrzeżona przez nas nieopodal grupa młodzieży, musiała być właśnie owymi "wspólnymi znajomymi", gdyż jeden z nich wskazał na nas palcem, a inny podbiegł szybko się przywitać.  
- Jest i Maxie. Trochę to dziwne, widzieć was w zgodzie, ale dobrze, że zmądrzeliście. - powitałem drugiego z szefów.  
- No wiesz, dzięki temu mamy wakacje prawie jak trenerzy. Nic nie płacimy, chociaż musze przyznać, że trzeba się nieco napracować. - odparł chłopak, po czym wskazując na resztę ekipy, zaproponował - Chodźcie, przywitacie się. Może niektórych kojarzycie. Kiedyś Motorowcy i Żeglarze, teraz wspólna banda dzieciaków, co to chce wypoczywać i zarabiać przy okazji.  
- I nawet nieźle nam to wychodzi, a dzięki komu? - wtrącił Archie.  
- Hej, ty może i miałeś pomysł, ale większy wkład finansowy był z mojej strony. Zresztą nadal nie powiedziałeś, jak zamierzasz rozwiązać dzisiejszy problem. - odparł Maxie spokojnie.  
- Urocze, dawni wrogowie współpracują, aby osiągnąć cel. Hej, a właściwe jak dużo zarabiacie? - zapytała zainteresowana Clair.  
- Tobie to zawsze mało, co? - zapytałem cicho.  
Faktem bowiem było, że dzięki pomocy z kopalniami srebra w Olkuszu, ich właścicielka i była trenerka postarała się, abyśmy do końca naszej Poke-Podróży nie mieli powodu narzekać na brak pieniędzy. Wprawdzie, kto wie jak wielkiego majątku dziewczyna nam nie przekazała, ale na trenerskie potrzeby spokojnie wystarczy co najmniej do finałów, a i zapewne co nieco zostanie.  
- Zależy jak na to patrzeć. - odparł Maxie - Finansowo nie jest źle, ale niemal wszystko wydajemy na bieżąco, zarówno na jedzenie i noclegi, jak i na organizację następnych imprez i zabaw. Za wiele odłożyć się nie da.  
- A jakie to imprezy i zabawy organizujecie? - zapytał zaciekawiony Max.  
- Spokojne, nic z żaglówkami czy motorówkami. Czasem są to wyścigi po plaży dla chętnych, czasem konkurs na najładniejszy zamek z piasku, to bardziej dla dzieci. Ostatnio na przykład Maxie wpadł na pomysł poszukiwania skarbów, czyli różnych ciekawych przedmiotów, jakie morze wyrzuca na brzeg. Niestety, im dłużej to trwa, tym bardziej różnorodność się kończy, zabawy zaczynają się powtarzać, a turyści nudzić. - wyjaśnił Archie.  
- Dzisiaj na przykład postanowiliśmy zrobić wyścig dla wodnych Pokemonów. Zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie, no i dzieciaki lubią takie rzeczy. Tylko, że my wodnych Poków nie mamy, właściwie żadnych Poków nie mamy, bo jakoś tak nie było czasu czy potrzeby starać się najpierw o kartę trenerską, a potem jeszcze szukać Pokemona. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że zjawią się jacyś trenerzy chętni do takiej zabawy, ale jak widać przeliczyliśmy się. - Maxie przedstawił problem, jaki obecnie grupka miała.  
- No tak, teraz to trenerzy doskonalą swe umiejętności przed finałami. - pokiwałem głową, spoglądając krytycznie na Clair.  
- Toriś, znowu zaczynasz? - zapytała z udawanym oburzeniem dziewczyna, po czym zwróciła się zarówno do chłopaków, jak i do przysłuchującej się naszej rozmowie grupce młodych osób, wśród których faktycznie dwie czy trzy twarze wydawało się znajome:  
- Słuchajcie, skoro potrzebujecie trenerów z wodnymi Pokami, to właśnie ich znaleźliście. Nam przyda się trochę relaksu i odpoczynku po tych wszystkich podróżach i walkach, więc z radością pomożemy wam w kłopocie, a nasze Pokemony wezmą udział w wymyślonym przez was wyścigu.  
- W sumie, ja mam Ludicolo, Tori Lanturna, a Clair Blastoisa. - powiedział Max, szybko analizując sytuację. Fakt, każde z nas miało jakiegoś wodnego stworka, więc pomysł był wart realizacji.  
- Zrobilibyście to dla nas? Wiecie, generalnie nagród żadnych nie przewidziano, liczy się głównie dobra zabawa, więc... - odparł niepewnie Archie.  
- Jasne, czasem za darmo też można pomóc, poza tym... – Clair przerwała i spoglądając na mnie groźnie, oznajmiła – Toriś, przestań się gapić, jakbyś nieznanego Pokemona zobaczył. To chyba dobrze, że nie ganiam już wszędzie za kasą, prawda?  
- Ekhm... Tak, jasne, altruizm to fajna cecha i w ogóle, tylko... Dobrze się czujesz? Nie boli cię głowa, czy coś? Może słońca za dużo? - zacząłem się droczyć z dziewczyną dobrze wiedząc, że już nie raz, gdy trzeba było, to trenerka pomagała nie tylko za darmo, ale i z poświęceniem.  
- Dobra, skoro wszystko jasne, to radziłbym wam jakąś reklamę wyścigu porobić i chyba trasę wypada oznaczyć. - odparł Max widząc, że Archie i Maxie przyglądają się mnie i Clair ze zdumieniem - A oni, no oni tak mają. Da się przywyknąć, a teraz to im najlepiej nie przeszkadzać. - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.  
Chłopaki wzruszyli ramionami i już po chwili część grupy ruszyła w teren, informować turystów o mającym się odbyć niedługo wyścigu wodnych Pokemonów, zaś pozostali planowali jak najlepiej wytyczyć trasę wyścigową.  
- Wzdłuż brzegu lepiej widać, ale fale trochę przeszkadzają i znosić będą w stronę lądu. – zaczął się głośno zastanawiać Maxie.  
- Ja proponowałem do tamtej boi i z powrotem. Kilka skrzyń i desek mamy, więc nawet jakieś sensowniejsze miejsce startu można przy wodzie zbudować. - zaproponował Archie.  
- Spokojnie, nasze Poki bez problemu mogą startować z lądu i na lądzie kończyć wyścig. – odparłem wypuszczając Lanturna i wyjaśniając stworkowi co się dzieje. Max zrobił to samo z Ludicolo, zaś Clair z Blastoisem.  
- Fiuu... Pełen profesjonalizm i silne Pokemony, jak widzę. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem jeden z chłopaków, zaś dziewczyna, którą kojarzyliśmy jeszcze z Mikołajek, podeszła do Blastoisa i zauroczona podziwiała Pokemoa.  
- Za piątkę możesz sobie z nim zdjęcie zrobić. - zażartowała Clair.  
- Hej, a to nie jest wcale zły pomysł. - podchwycił natychmiast Maxie - To znaczy, nie za pieniądze, ale jakby turyści chcieli fotki z Pokemonami, to czemu nie. Jak im się spodoba, to po wszystkim i tak zapłacą.  
Spojrzałem, nie do końca przekonany co do tego pomysłu, najpierw na Clair, która wzruszyła tylko ramionami, a potem, na naszych podopiecznych. Noctowl wiedząc już, jaka jest sytuacja, ulokował się na slupie z tabliczką informującą o zakazie śmiecenia na plaży i swoim zwyczajem od dawna spał. Bellossom zaczął kręcić się między ludźmi, od czasu do czasu z zainteresowaniem wygrzebując coś z piachu, no tak jemu z pewnością nadmiar zainteresowania i zdjęcia przypadłyby do gustu. Absol zaś stał obojętnie obok Blastoisa, ziewając od czasu do czasu, ścigać się nie mógł, a skoro do walk nie dojdzie, to zapewne zaczynał się nudzić. Lanturn zaś po chwili namysłu i pytającym pomruku, po którym otrzymał pozwolenie, kilkoma skokami zniknął w wodach Bałtyku, podobnie jak Ludicolo, tyle że ten siedział przy brzegu, zanurzony w wodzie jedynie do połowy.  
- Dobra, ustalone. Start z brzegu, ścigacie się do tamtej boi i z powrotem. - oznajmił Maxie, gdy Archie sporym drągiem zaznaczał w piachu linię startu.  
- Zaczniemy za jakieś dwie godziny, im więcej turystów się zbierze, tym lepiej.- oznajmił chłopak.  
- Super, mam też pomysł, jak to jeszcze bardziej uatrakcyjnić. - Clair zaczynała się coraz bardziej nakręcać na prowadzenie zabaw i konkursów dla bogaczy, a gdy chłopaki spojrzeli na nią zaciekawieni, wyjaśniła - Zakłady. No wiecie, chętni obstawiają, który Pokemon przypłynie pierwszy, który drugi, a który trzeci. Wpłacają kwotę, jaką chcą, a na koniec sprawdza się, kto był najbliżej, lub wytypował właściwie. Wprawdzie przy trzech Pokach za wielu kombinacji nie będzie, ale zawsze to coś. No i oczywiście wygrane wypłacamy w uzależnieniu od wysokości kwoty obstawianej.  
- To całkiem niezły pomysł, tylko pasuje jakiś kalkulator skombinować. – pochwalił dziewczynę Maxie.  
- Toriś ma PokeEncyklopedię, a toto chyba ma coś podobnego w zestawie. - przypomniała trenerka, spojrzawszy na mnie pytająco.  
- Tak, powinno się coś znaleźć. - odparłem kiwając głową.  
Max tymczasem pomagał Archiemu dokończyć tworzenie linii startu i wbijając dwa spore drągi w ziemię, przeciągnął między nimi cienką tasiemkę.  
- Wystartują sprzed niej, ale już przy powrocie pasuje, aby ją przerwali, będzie efektywniej. - wyjaśniał chłopak.  
- Tylko nie rób zbyt wysoko, jakby Lanturn zjawił się pierwszy, to niech w nią trafi. - zasugerował rozbawiony młody trener.  
Tymczasem informowanie turystów zostało zakończone i nawet zaczynali zjawiać się pierwsi gapie, zainteresowani, co też się wyprawia. Oczywiście wraz z nimi zjawiły się dzieciaki, entuzjastycznie oglądające Pokemony.  
- Efekt uboczny. O tym to nie pomyślałam. - mruknęła Clair, widząc jak jeden z maluchów ogląda z zaciekawieniem Absola. Czarno-biały stworek w rewanżu dokładnie go obwąchał, ale po chwili dzieciak zadowolony zaczął głaskać Poka, nie czyniąc mu żadnej krzywdy.  
- Jak rozumiem, te wszystkie Pokemony są dobrze wychowane i nie stanowią zagrożenia? - zapytał starszy mężczyzna i zapewne ojciec malucha.  
- Jasne, o ile oczywiście dzieci również wiedzą, że Pokemon to żywe i czujące stworzenie i nie będą go dręczyć. - odparła uśmiechnięta Clair.  
- O to proszę się nie martwić. Staramy się wychować synka na porządnego obywatela. - oznajmił mężczyzna kiwając głową, a po chwili namysłu wyciągnął aparat i zrobił zdjęcie dzieciaka i Absola.  
- Turyści - mruknął Max, uśmiechając przy tym.  
Sugerowane dwie godziny minęły zaskakująco szybko, a tłum, jaki zebrał się na plaży był o wiele większy, niż się spodziewałem. Dodatkowo Clair całkiem sprawnie przedstawiała zasady obstawiania zakładów i zapisując wszystkie typy w zeszycie, oznajmiła w końcu:  
- Dobrze mili państwo, czas zakładów zakończony, a już za chwilę zobaczycie te trzy wspaniale wodne Pokeomony w akcji. Kto poprawnie wytypował w jakiej kolejności pokonają wyznaczony przez nas dystans, dostanie odpowiednią nagrodę.  
- Mam tylko nadzieję, że poza tym wyścigiem coś jeszcze wymyślili. Przecież to nie zajmie więcej jak pięc minut. - mruknął jeden z turystów.  
- No, ja pomysłów nie mam, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że Clair to i owszem. - odparł cicho Max, stając za linią startu, a przed nim pojawił się Ludicolo. Zająłem miejsce obok trenera, zaś Lanturn efektownym skokiem wyłonił się z morskich fal i wylądował przede mną, co wyraźnie spodobało się publiczności.  
- Dobra chłopaki, dawajcie znak startu. - poleciła Clair, gdy Blastoise zajął miejsce obok pozostałych wodnych stworków.  
- Tak jest, dziękujemy wszystkim za przybycie i teraz czas abyśmy się przekonali, który wodny Pokemon jest najszybszy i kto z państwa jest najlepszym ekspertem i najlepiej wytypował wynik zawodów, uwaga... - zaczął Maxie, zaś Archie skończył za niego krótkim:  
- Start!  
- I poszli! - zawołał jeszcze Max, bowiem faktycznie trzy stworki szybko skoczyły kilka metrów w przód i z głośnym pluskiem zniknęły w morzu.  
Entuzjazm wśród ludzi obserwujących wyścig był calem spory. Tu i tam dało się słyszeć okrzyki dopingujące płynące Pokemony, które wbrew moim obawom, były całkiem dobrze widoczne wśród fal. Skorupa Blastoisa ścigała się z Liściem Ludicolo, zaś Lanturn świecąc jasnym blaskiem wyglądał trochę jak płynąca pod wodą żarówka. Niemal równocześnie stworki dobiły do boi będącej połową wyścigu i bez problemu wykonały manewr nawracania, chociaż musiałem przyznać, że to Poke-Rybie wyszła ta sztuka najlepiej.  
- Mały jest skubaniec, to i prościej mu manewrować. - zauważyła Clair.  
- Zobaczymy jak się spisze na prostej. - odparł Max, aby dodać po chwili - Oho, chyba przegrywam.  
Faktycznie Ludicolo został nieco z tylu i teraz o pierwsze miejsce walczył Blastoise z Lanturnem. Oba stworki płynęły niemal łeb w łeb, chociaż Poke-Ryba powoli, acz systematycznie, zwiększała przewagę.  
- Dajesz Żółwik! - krzyknęła dopingująco Clair, jednak wyglądało na to, że większy i cięższy Pokemon nie da rady przegonić mniejszego i zwrotniejszego stworka.  
- I proszę państwa... Wygrywa... - Maxie stał tuż obok prowizorycznej linii mety, aby jak najdokładniej określić, który ze stworków jako pierwszy wyłoni się z wody i przerwie cienką tasiemkę.  
- Lanturn! - zawołał chłopak, gdy Poke-Ryba wyskoczyła na brzeg, celnie przecinając linię mety. Tuż za nią wypłynął Blastoise, a chwilę później Ludicolo.  
- Brawo, wygrałem! - zakrzyknął zadowolony jeden z mężczyzn, zapewne prawidłowo typujący wynik wyścigu.  
- Tak, gratulujemy zwycięzcom. Teraz nastąpi podliczenie i wypłata nagród. - oznajmił Archie, stojąc przy stoliku zbudowanym z trzech skrzyń, na którym w sporym pudle znajdowały się pieniądze wpłacone na zakłady.  
- A potem przygotujcie się na coś specjalnego! - oznajmiła głośno Clair, po czym szybko podeszła do mnie.  
- Co znów wymyśliłaś? - zapytałem zaniepokojony.  
- Oj, nic groźnego. Po prostu faktycznie zwykły wyścig Poków może i jest fajny, ale nie wtedy, gdy jest ich tak mało i dlatego trzeba to trochę urozmaicić. - odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem.  
- Jakiś nowy plan? - zapytał Max, podchodząc do nas.  
- Dokładnie Młody. Jak rozumiem dajesz radę pływać na tej twojej wodnej roślince, tak? - zapytała trenerka, a gdy chłopak pokiwał głową, zacząłem się domyślać, co ta wariatka planuje.  
- Ale ja na Lanturnie raczej się nie utrzymam. - zauważyłem, gdyż faktycznie Poke-Ryba może i miała metr długości, ale na pewno nie była na tyle silna, abym mógł na niej stać jak na Laprasie, czy siedzieć jak Max na Ludicolo.  
- Ty to masz latającą jaszczurkę, więc nie ma problemu. - odparła z zadowoloną miną dziewczyna, a widząc, że wypłacanie nagród powoli się kończy, ruszyła w stronę linii startu, oznajmiając głośno:  
- Teraz czas na wyścig niespodziankę, o którym nikt nie wspomniał. Niestety zakładów już robić nie będzie można, gdyż wystąpi w nim zróżnicowanie w typach Pokemonów biorących udział, jednak... - tu zrobiła efektowną pauzę - Jednak tak naprawdę to nie Pokemony będą się ścigać, a ich trenerzy, siedząc na nich.  
Blastoise słysząc to spojrzał na swoją opiekunkę nieco zaskoczony, jednak dziewczyna podeszła do niego i klepiąc uspokajająco po skorupie, oznajmiła:  
- Nie takie rzeczy robiliśmy. Tylko pamiętaj, aby w miarę równo płynąć i nie zanurzać za bardzo w wodzie.  
- Trenerzy na Pokemonach? To będzie ciekawe. - usłyszałem komentarz jednego z turystów.  
- Ano, w końcu trzeba trochę umiejętności na takie manewry. - wtrącił drugi.  
Widać było, że pomysł Clair przypadł widowni do gustu, więc nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak wypuścić Charizarda i wyjaśnić Pokowi co się dzieje. Jaszczur westchnął krótko, gdy wdrapałem się na jego grzbiet i powoli przydreptaliśmy na linię startu. W wodzie siedział już Max na Ludicolo, a Clair stała na grzbiecie Blastoisa, który również częściowo był zanurzony w wodzie. Nie było tam zbyt wiele miejsca, z pewnością mniej niż na skorupie Laprasa, na którym swego czasu pływaliśmy, jednak wyglądało na to, że trenerka radzi sobie świetnie.  
- Trasa taka sama, do boi i z powrotem. Nie atakujemy siebie nawzajem, chłopaki dadzą znać, kiedy zaczynamy. - instruowała jeszcze Clair.  
- Jasne, ustawcie się w linii. - przypomniał Maxie, a gdy spełniliśmy jego polecenie i tuż przy brzegu Charizard machając leniwie skrzydłami unosił się nad wodą, mając Ludicolo z Maxem po lewej i Blastoisa z Clair po prawej, Archie oznajmił:  
- Wyścig trenerów. Coś, czego za często się nie ogląda. Przygotowani... Do startu... Poszli!  
Na znak chłopaka ognisty jaszczur machnął mocniej skrzydłami i od razu ruszył szybko do przodu. Usłyszałem jeszcze okrzyk zachwytu wśród turystów i liczne oklaski. No tak, w końcu w odróżnieniu od pływania na Pokach, latanie było o wiele trudniejsze i z pewnością o wiele rzadziej spotykane. Teraz zresztą nie używałem już żadnych wspomagaczy i uproszczeń, jak zrobiona przez Maxa uprząż, która chroniła mnie przed spadnięciem z grzbietu Pokemona. Tyle, że właściwe już jej nie potrzebowałem i może nie miałem tak dobrego zmysłu równowagi i zwinności jak Clair, jednak radziłem sobie całkiem nieźle, tak samo zresztą jak dziewczyna płynąca na Blastoisie i zachęcająca go dodatkowo:  
- Dawaj Żółwik! Wiem, że możesz szybciej, a mną się nie przejmuj, trzymam równowagę.  
Niestety wyglądało na to, że Max zostaje w tyle jeszcze nim pokonaliśmy połowę trasy i wyścig o pierwsze miejsce dobędzie się między mną, a dziewczyną. Czemu mnie to ani trochę nie dziwiło?  
- Dobra, przyspieszamy. - poleciłem chwytając pewnie rogi Charizarda i niemal kładąc na grzbiecie stwora, dzięki czemu stanowiłem mniejszy opór dla powietrza. Następnie spojrzałem na Clair i uśmiechnąłem złośliwie.  
- Oho, wyzwanie? Przyjmuje. - odparła radośnie trenerka, a Blastoise ryknął wojowniczo i jeszcze szybciej zaczął przebierać łapami i tym samym zwiększać szybkość płynięcia. Charizard z kolei wykonywał szybkie i mocne machnięcia skrzydeł, coraz bardziej zwiększając prędkość i tak, gdy dobiliśmy do boi będącej półmetkiem, trzeba było mocno się trzymać, aby siła pędu nie strąciła nas z naszych podopiecznych. Clair manewrując rękami, ja zaś przytrzymując rogi na głowie Charizarda, dokonaliśmy trudnej sztuk i mimo efektownego zwrotu, nie wylądowaliśmy w wodzie.  
- Szpanerzy! - krzyknął Max, gdy mijaliśmy go sekundę później. Chłopak miał o wiele prościej, przede wszystkim siedział na liściu Ludicolo, przez co łatwiej mu było zachować równowagę, no i nie pędził tak bardzo jak my.  
- Dajesz Żółwik, pokażmy na co nas stać! - motywowała Pokemona Clair.  
- Jeszcze kawałek, pokażemy, że jesteśmy lepsi. - dopingowałem Charizarda.  
Obserwująca wyścig publiczność biła brawo i głośno dopingowała. Widać było, że taki pokaz spodobał im się o wiele bardziej, niż wcześniejszy zwykły wyścig Pokemonów.  
- Właściwie, o tym w zasadach nie było mowy. - powiedziała cicho Clair wrednie się uśmiechając, gdy zacząłem osiągać przewagę i faktycznie przeganiać dziewczynę.  
- I jak zwykle coś wymyśliła. - westchnąłem widząc, jak trenerka wydaje zaskakujące na pierwszy rzut oka polecenie.  
- Odwróć się! - Blastoise zaskoczony, jednak posłuszny, szybko płynąc dokonał zwrotu o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, tym samym tracąc niemal całą swoją szybkość, jednak następna komenda dziewczyny jasno dawała do zrozumienia, na jaki pomysł właśnie wpadła - I teraz Wodne Działo po powierzchni wody!  
Poke-Żółw zrozumiawszy o co chodzi, wystrzelił pokaźny strumień wodny, który działając jak dodatkowy odrzut znacznie go przyspieszył i sprawił, że stwór ślizgając się po wodzie nie tylko mnie przegonił, ale też jako pierwszy wpadł i to dosłownie, na plażę. Max na szczęście płynął nieco z boku i nie oberwał strumieniami wody z Wodnego Działa, a widząc manewr Clair, pokiwał głową uśmiechnięty.  
- Tak, znowu to zrobiła! - zawołał do mnie, gdy lądowałem jako drugi na brzegu.  
- I tak proszę pastwa wspaniała trenerka Clair po raz kolejny pokazała, na co stać ją i jej Pokemony! - zawołała radośnie dziewczyna, zaś zgromadzeni turyści zaczęli głośno bić brawo.  
- Oszukiwałaś. - mruknąłem cicho, zeskakując z grzbietu Charizarda obok niej.  
- Ja? Nie, po prostu potraktowałam przepisy po swojemu, które, jak przypomnę, wcale tego nie zakazywały. - odparła uśmiechnięta dziewczyna.  
- Jak zwykle. – westchnąłem kiwając głową i dostrzegając, że Max również dopłynął do brzegu.  
- To co, jeszcze jakieś pomysły? – zapytał młody trener.  
- Wyścigowe raczej nie, ale jak ktoś z państwa zechce, to zdjęcia z Pokemonami jak najbardziej można zrobić. - odparł głośno Maxie.  
- Jednak szkolenia z pływania czy latania na Pokach nie organizujemy. Pływanie może jeszcze, ale latać wcale nie tak prosto, jak to może to wyglądać. - oznajmiłem na wszelki wypadek.  
Na szczęście większość turystów rozumiała to, no i sam Charizard budził wśród nich respekt i zbyt wielu chętnych na zbliżanie się do ognistego jaszczura nie było. W odróżnieniu od Ludicolo, który jako wolniejszy i przyjaźniej wyglądający stał się ofiarą dzieciaków i ich zabaw. Max pilnował, aby nie czyniły stworkowi krzywdy, a przy pomocy Maxiego i Archiego nawet pozwalał, aby chętni popływali nieco na Pokemonie.  
- I jak Toriś, zadowolony? - zapytała po jakimś czasie Clair, gdy powoli zbliżał się wieczór, a turyści zaczynali się rozchodzić.  
- Tak, przyznaję ci rację. Taki odpoczynek też był potrzebny. – odparłem, aby szybko zapytać - Czy jutro będziemy mogli wreszcie ruszyć na poszukiwania jakiegoś dobrego miejsca treningowego?  
- Jasne, już cię więcej męczyć nie będę. Właściwie, ten dzisiejszy wyścig przypomniał mi, że też chciałam coś podobnego do treningu sprawdzić. - odparła dziewczyna z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
Nie wiedziałem, co znów wymyśliła, jednak miałem przeczucie, że szybko się tego dowiem. Wieczorem zaś udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek do jednego z hoteli, gdzie kwaterowali się Maxie, Archie i ich drużyna. Dokonali nawet zrzutki dla nas, abyśmy nie musieli martwić się o opłaty, mimo że sami chcieliśmy jej dokonać. Następnego dnia wypoczęci i gotowi na wielki trening przedfinałowy, pożegnaliśmy się z dawnymi rozrabiakami i ruszyliśmy na zachód, gdzie jak chłopaki twierdzili, jest mniej miasteczek, więcej wolnej przestrzeni, oraz szansa na rzadkie dzikie Pokemony do złapania. Wprawdzie to ostatnie niezbyt nas już interesowało, ale miejsce do porządnego treningu było więcej niż wskazane. W końcu do Finałów Ligi Pokemon został już tylko miesiąc, a przeczucie mówiło mi, że powinienem się na nie dobrze przygotować.


	179. Ostateczny test

ODCINEK 179: OSTATECZNY TEST.

- Tu chyba będzie dobrze. Las nieopodal, do jeziora dwa kroki, obozowisko treningowe można rozkładać. - zaproponowała Clair.  
- Mnie też pasuje. Nad wodą trochę piachu i ziemi, więc i z ognistymi atakami nie będzie problemu. Wody dużo, a trawa jako teren zwykłych treningów. - pokiwałem głową, rozglądając się wokół.  
- A poza tym, godzinka drogi na północ i mamy Bałtyk, a pół godziny drogi na południe i mamy Zalew Szczeciński, więc jakby co, to wycieczkowe treningi też można zrobić. - dodał młody trener, po chwili namysłu przygotowując miejsce na przyszłe ognisko.  
- No i co najważniejsze, mało ludzi. – powiedziałem cicho, uśmiechając na koniec.  
Jezioro Wicko Wielkie, bowiem tak się nazywał niewielki zbiornik wodny, obok którego postanowiliśmy zamieszkać na najbliższy miesiąc, ulokowany był między Zalewem Szczecińskim a Bałtykiem i może do większych miast jak Międzyzdroje czy Świnoujście było stąd zaledwie kilka kilometrów, lecz właśnie dzięki temu, że owe miejscowości były typowo turystyczno-wypoczynkowe, to i skupiały na sobie zainteresowanie turystów i podróżnych. Małą wioskę, ulokowaną nad jeziorem, odwiedziliśmy dzisiejszego przedpołudnia, aby poinformować sołtysa o naszych zamiarach i upewnić się, że nasze pomieszkiwanie w pobliżu nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzać. Mężczyzna nie miał nic przeciwko i sam zauważył, że w porze przedfinałowej zwykle jeden czy dwóch trenerów zjawia się w okolicy, celem trenowania. Teraz więc nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak przygotować porządne obozowisko, a od jutra, a może nawet dzisiejszego wieczora, zacząć prawdziwie intensywny trening.  
- Dzięki Absol, wystarczy. Teraz pasuje trochę kamieni, żeby toto obłożyć dookoła, na tak zwany wszelki wypadek. - Max instruował jak zwykle Poki co robić. Czarno-biały stworek wykopał niewielki dołek w niskiej trawie, który wkrótce przekształci się w typowe ognisko, Bellossom zaś biegając przy brzegu jeziora, wyszukiwał mniejsze i większe kamienie i znosił je na stosik, aby później zbudować z nich okrąg ochronny wokół ogniska. Noctowl tradycyjnie rozsiadł się na pobliskim drzewie i spał, co w sumie nie dziwiło, gdyż i tak za bardzo nie miał warunków na pomoc przygotowaniach. Po jakimś czasie miejsce na ognisko było gotowe, Aggron i Shiftry naznosiły z lasu trochę drewna, a nawet udało nam się zbudować niewielki szałas, na wypadek deszczowych nocy, w końcu zamierzaliśmy zostać nad jeziorem dłuższy czas.  
- No to teraz przerwa, a jako że do wieczora jeszcze ze dwie godziny, to i wstępny plan treningowy można ustalać. - zdecydowałem, a po chwili wypuściłem wszystkie moje Pokemony, aby wyjaśnić sytuację.  
- Oho, Toriś będzie przemawiał. - mruknęła rozbawiona Clair, siadając na sporym pniu drzewa, przytaszczonym z lasu przez Poki, a mającym pełnić funkcję ławki.  
Stworki zaciekawione rozglądały się po okolicy, domyślały też, co będziemy robić. Entuzjazm był różny, Noctowl dalej spał, Electabuzz strzelał od czasu do czasu iskrami na ciele, Charizard z uwagą i zainteresowaniem spoglądał na mnie i czekał na przemówienie, zaś Kabuto niepewnie rozglądał po okolicy.  
- Na początek dziękuję wam wszystkim za to, co dla mnie zrobiliście. Bez waszej pomocy nigdy nie udałoby mi się osiągnąć tego wszystkiego. - to mówiąc otworzyłem schowek PokeEncyklopedii prezentując wszystkie osiemnaście odznak - Jednak to jeszcze nie koniec, a najważniejsze pojedynki dopiero przed nami. Pozostały bowiem Finały Ligi Pokemon, zawody w których walczą najlepsi z najlepszych i tylko tacy mogą je wygrać. Jak wiecie, ja chcę być najlepszy, mam nadzieję, że wy również i dlatego od dziś zaczynamy ostatni etap przygotowań, ostatni trening, po którym staniemy się niepokonani.  
Pokemony ryknęły głośno zadowolone, budząc przy okazji niezbyt zadowolonego z tego faktu Noctowla. Alakazam wtrącił swoje trzy grosze:  
"Dobry plan, parę rzeczy chciałbym podszkolić, parę innych sprawdzić i coś mi się wydaje, że testy to nie tylko ja mam w głowie." - i wskazał łyżką na siedzącą na pniu Clair.  
- Tak, tak Wąsacz, dobrze mówisz. Toriś, fajna gadka, krótko i na temat. I teraz, skoro twoja wesoła kompania jest zmotywowana, to ja mam pewną propozycje. - oznajmiła dziewczyna wstając i tajemniczo się uśmiechając.  
- Propozycję? - zapytałem niepewnie, bo może i szalone pomysły trenerki były już nie aż tak szalone, jednak cały czas lepiej było mieć się na baczności.  
- Przyszły Wielki Mistrzu Pokemon, ja miła i skromna trenerka, wyzywam cię na pojedynek i nawet nie próbuj się od niego wykręcić! - oznajmiła entuzjastycznie Clair, palcem wskazując prosto na mnie.  
- Eee... Co?- zapytałem niepewnie. Dobrze słyszałem tą wariatkę, jednak mimo wszystko, czegoś takiego to bym się nie spodziewał.  
- A to nawet nie taki zły pomysł jest. - zauważył Max, a rozejrzawszy się po niskiej trawie, zapytał - Wielkość areny tradycyjna? No i oczywiście będę sędziował.  
- Ej, ale ja nie powiedziałem, że się zgadzam. - chciałem zaprotestować, ale widząc entuzjazm wśród moich podopiecznych, wojowniczą minę Absola, no i wredny uśmiech dziewczyny stało się jasne, że nie dam rady się z tego wykręcić.  
"Pomysł dobry. Test z silnym przeciwnikiem i jego drużyną pokaże, co jeszcze trzeba poprawić i podszkolić." - wtrącił Alakazam.  
- Dobra, dobra, niech wam będzie. Przyjmuję. - westchnąłem zrezygnowany.  
- Entuzjazm ja tu chcę widzieć. I walczysz na całego, tak jakbyś walczył na finałach, jasne? - odparła groźnie trenerka.  
- Jasne, jasne, skoro tak ci zależy. Tylko jeszcze jakieś zasady wypada ustalić. - to mówiąc posłałem pytające spojrzenie najpierw dziewczynie, a potem Maxowi, który skończy właśnie wyznaczać granice areny, wbijając w ziemię niewielkie słupki stanowiące jej rogi.  
- Turówka byłaby lepsza, tylko nie wiem na ile Poków. - zasugerował chłopak.  
- Można by zaszaleć z całą dziewiątką. - odparła radośnie dziewczyna - To znaczy, Toriś ma dziesięć, ale Sneasel jako Dark jest zbyt przepakowany, no i jednak on ma inne priorytety i walczyć nie lubi.  
Szary stworek również wypuszczony z PokeBalla, pokiwał tylko głową, siedząc spokojnie obok miejsca na ognisko i obserwując, co się dookoła działo. Wcześniej Pokemon towarzyszył mi mając na celu pokonanie "Targowicy", teraz organizacja teoretycznie została rozbita, lecz stworek i tak zdecydował zostać ze mną, mając przeczucie, że jego pomoc może się jeszcze kiedyś przydać  
- Nie no, dziewięć to trochę dużo. Takich pojedynków się po prostu nie stacza. Pięć, lub sześć, to najczęściej maksymalne ilości. - starałem się ostudzić zapędy tej wariatki.  
- Siedem dokładnie. Wielki Finał może być na siedem Poków, jeśli finaliści wyrażą na to zgodę. - wtrącił Max.  
- Nie pomagasz mi. - mruknąłem cicho pod adresem chłopaka, a uśmiechnięta Clair odparła:  
- Dobra Toriś, spokojnie. Turówka na pięć Pokemonów, pasuje? - zapytała rozbawiona.  
- Może być. Tylko postarajmy się nie zdemolować za bardzo okolicy. - odparłem odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
- W takim razie zapraszam na miejsca i zaczynajmy. - to mówiąc Max wskazał na końce areny, sam zaś zajął miejsce z boku, aby pełnić rolę sędziego.  
Po chwili byliśmy gotowi na rozpoczęcie pojedynku, pierwszego prawdziwego pojedynku między mną a Clair, powinienem dodać. Właściwie walczyliśmy już kiedyś podczas turnieju w Warszawie, jednak walka na jednego Pokemona to co innego, niż typowe starcie z całą drużyną.  
- Gotowi? - zapytał Max, a gdy kiwnęliśmy głowami uroczyście oznajmił - Walkę turową na pięć Pokemonów między Przyszłym Wielkim Mistrzem Torim, a Szaloną Trenerką Clair uważam z rozpoczętą. Niech wygra lepszy, albo lepsza, zaczynajcie!  
- Szaloną? Młody, bo cię palnę. - skrytykowała go dziewczyna, zaś z PokeBalla wypuściła Beautifly, ja zaś zdecydowałem do pierwszej rundy wybrać...  
- Ledian, ruszajmy! - zawołałem, a czekający do tej pory z boku stworek, teraz z wojowniczym piskiem wleciał na arenę.  
- Uderzenie Wiatru, nim odpali ochronki. - poleciła trenerka.  
- W górę, Ekran, Osłona, Odbicie, a potem Gwiazdy. - odparłem szybko.  
Skoro Clair chciała poważnego pojedynku, to zamierzałem walczyć najlepiej jak potrafiłem. Zresztą, faktycznie to był dobry pomysł zacząć treningi od sprawdzenia się w starciu z kimś silnym, a dodatkowo znającym umiejętności moich podopiecznych.  
- Skontruj je Wirem Powietrza. - zareagowała szybko trenerka.  
Ledian wzleciała szybko w górę, przez co pierwsze uderzenia wiatru za wiele jej nie zrobiły. Dodatkowo aktywowała zarówno zielone mgiełki, jak i szklaną osłonę, dzięki czemu stała się naprawdę trudnym do trafienia przeciwnikiem. Jednak gwiazdkowe pociski wystrzelone przez nią zostały skontrowane silnym podmuchem wiatru, który posłał je daleko w trawę, poza obszar areny.  
- Silne to, Srebrny Wiatr. - poleciłem widząc, że ostrzał niewiele da i trzeba zastosować bardziej obszarowy atak.  
- Oddaj tym samym. - odparła Clair, zaś Beautifly machnąwszy kilkakrotnie skrzydłami zaczęła wytwarzać świetlne smugi, lecące w stronę przeciwnika.  
Ledian odpłacała się tym samym i tak przez chwilę mieliśmy wyrównany pojedynek, gdy dwa ataki zderzały się mniej więcej w połowie odległości walczących Poków, neutralizując się wzajemnie.  
- Kontynuuj i atakuj bezpośrednio, trzeba dążyć do zwarcia. - zdecydowała po chwili trenerka.  
- Przygotuj się, jak nadleci atakuj Ciosem Komety. - odparłem spokojnie.  
Poke-Motyl pomnkął szybko w górę, cały czas też kontrując ataki przeciwniczki, a gdy był już bardzo blisko, Clair zawołała:  
- Powietrzny Cios! - a gdy jej podopieczna zaatakowała, dodała - Nawet jak się nie przebijemy, to osłony trochę osłabną.  
Beautifly gwałtownie przyspieszyła i zupełnie jak mój Noctowl, zastosowała atak praktyczne z miejsca, uderzając mocno zaskoczoną Ledian. Tak jak dziewczyna się spodziewała, Ekran Świetlny osłabił atak, jednak jego moc i tak była na tyle duża, aby go zniszczyć. Osłona i Odbicie się zachowały, jednak już za sekundę mogło się to zmienić, gdyż po minięciu przeciwniczki Poke-Motyl zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zawracając zamierzał ponowić atak.  
- Zwinność. - poleciłem szybko, wiedząc że czasu na odnowienie ekranu nie będzie.  
- Powietrzny Cios po raz drugi. - odparła spokojnie Clair, jej podopieczna zresztą sama wiedziała jaki jest plan i trzy sekundy od pierwszego ataku, uderzyła po raz drugi. Ledian wprawdzie zdołała zalśnić i zwiększyć swoją szybkość, jednak uniku już nie zdążyła wykonać. Zielone mgiełki wprawdzie pochłonęły atak i w efekcie Ledian nie odniosła żadnych obrażeń, jednak jego siła była zbyt duża, aby techniki zdołały sobie poradzić z oddaniem siły ciosu w przeciwniczkę.  
- Zdjęte! Kontynuuj atak i Proszek Paraliżujący do tego. - poleciła Clair, uważnie obserwując zmagania latających stworków i błyskawicznie reagując na to co się działo.  
- Podwójne Ostrze, zaryzykujemy. - postanowiłem, wiedząc że ponowne uruchamianie osłon potrwa dłużej niż pierwsze ich użycie, a dodatkowa możliwość paraliżu powodowała, że trzeba było działać szybko. Wprawdzie normalnym Proszkiem Paraliżującym bym się nie przejmował, wiedząc, że aby podziałał na Ledian, musiałoby go być bardzo dużo, jednak skoro przeciwniczką była Clair i jej Pokemony...  
Żółto-zielona chmura zaczęła otaczać Beautifly, która rozpędzona uderzyła po raz trzeci w Ledian, czy raczej trafiła na jej pięści, które oddały równie silny cios sprawiając, że Poke-Motyl musiał tym razem zatrzymać się przed przeciwniczką. Nie zrażony tym jednak, uderzył ponownie, lecz Powietrzny Cios stosowany bez typowego dla niego rozpędu był mimo wszystko słabszy od jego normalnej wersji. Poke-Biedronka zaś kontrowała Ciosem Komety, który może nie był silny, atakiem, jednak wystarczał na obecną sytuację. Niestety zostawała kwesta cały czas wypuszczanego proszku, którego coraz większa ilość sprawiała, że zacząłem się obawiać, czy Pokemon wytrzyma takie stężenie.  
- Pilnuj go. Jakby chciał zwiewać, to zanim. - instruowała spokojnie Clair.  
- Dobra, to kontratakujemy. Daj pełną moc. - odparłem, a Ledian wiedząc o co chodzi, szybko aktywowała świetlną kulę na brzuchu.  
- Wytrzymaj! Nie daj się odepchnąć! - zawołała Clair, gdy żółty promień został wystrzelony. Niemal cała siła ataku uderzyła w Beautifly, która jednak nie zamierzała się poddać i dzielnie trzymała się obok Ledian. Po kilku sekundach atak się skończył, a ja obserwując chmurę proszku i znajdujące się w niej stworki zrozumałiem, że Poke-Motyl faktycznie nadal jest w stanie walczyć.  
- Nasza kolej. Giga Uderzenie. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair, zaś jej Pokemon pisnąwszy wojowniczo zabłysł, a następnie uderzył mocno przeciwniczkę. Właściwie nie było to typowe uderzenie, gdyż po trafieniu głową w brzuch, Beautifly zaczęła szybko spadać na arenę z przeciwniczką przed sobą.  
- I Giga-Ssanie, jak dasz rade. Bez osłon się nie wyrwie! - zawołała jeszcze Clair, w wyniku czego na moment między stworkami zalśniło zielone światło, będące uzdrawiającym promieniem. Niezbyt dużo jednak energii Beautifly zdołała odebrać, gdyż sekundę później Pokemony uderzyły o arenę. Poke-Motyl niemal nie ucierpiał od upadku, gdyż Ledian go zamortyzowała, zaś Poke-Biedronka faktycznie mocno oberwała od niego.  
- Pełna moc w leczenie. - poleciła szybko Clair, niepotrzebnie zresztą, gdyż Beautifly odbiwszy się od leżącej na ziemi przeciwniczki, cały czas się uleczała. Widać też było, że Giga Uderzenie okazało się sinym i męczącym atakiem, gdyż Poke-Motyl był bardzo osłabiony, a fakt przyjęcia na siebie mocy Słonecznego Promienia tylko utwierdzał w przekonaniu, że niewiele mu brakowało do stracenia przytomności. Jednak to z Ledian było gorzej. Zamroczona od upadku teraz dodatkowo traciła siły i wprawdzie starała również wzbić w powietrze, jednak nie była wstanie.  
- Dobra, jeden zero dla ciebie. - stwierdziłem po chwili, kiwając z podziwem głową i zawracając Pokemona.  
- Dzięki i przyznam, że mało brakowało. Jakby nie leczenie, to pewnie byłby remis. Świetna robota. - pochwaliła podopieczną trenerka, również zawracając Poke-Motyla.  
- Czyli... Clair prowadzi? - Max wyglądał na zaskoczonego takim wynikiem pierwszej rundy.  
- Młody, a to takie dziwne? Jestem super trenerką i mam super Pokemony, jakbyś zapomniał. - skrytykowała go dziewczyna, a następnie wypuściła żółto-zielonego stworka i wskazując na Charizarda, oznajmiła - A teraz skoro prowadzę, to można nieco zaszaleć. Jaszczur, ładuj się na arenę! Walkę Smoków chcę przeprowadzić.  
Pokemon spojrzał na nią krytycznie, ale gdy pokiwałem głową westchnął i powoli zajął miejsce na arenie. Przeciwnikiem zaś miała być Vibrawa, ziemny Pokemon, wykształcający w sobie cechy Smoka, które w pełni uaktywniały się po ewolucji stworka. Charizard tak naprawdę smokiem nie był, jego typy to Lot i Ogień, jednak smocze ataki potrafił i właściwe od walk o Odznakę Mocy jako smok był traktowany.  
- Dobra, pamiętaj że jest silny, więc szybkość to podstawa. - poinstruowała stworka Clair, a następnie poleciła - Burza Piaskowa.  
- Atak Skrzydłami. - odparłem spokojnie widząc, że piach tworzony przez Vibravę ma bardziej charakter obszarowy i zapewne miał pełnić rolę zasłony, utrudniającej dostrzeżenie przeciwnika. Charizard machnął kilkakrotnie skrzydłami, a wytworzone podmuchy powietrza zaczęły rozwiewać piaskową chmurę po całej arenie.  
- Kontynuuj. - poleciła niewzruszona Clair, co tym samym dało mi do zrozumienia, że dziewczyna coś planuje.  
- Dobra, dodaj Ognisty Strumień, raczej trafimy. – powiedziałem, uważnie obserwując pojedynek.  
Jaszczur, ciągle tworząc wiatr, teraz dodatkowo zionął ogniem w miejsce, w którym nad areną unosiła się Vibrava. Jednak stworek zwinnie zdołał uniknąć ataku i pisnąwszy groźnie przerwał Burzę Piaskową, wzlatując wyżej nad arenę.  
- Piaskowy Grobowiec. - poleciła z zadowoloną miną trenerka, a ja zrozumiałem, jaki był jej plan. Piach rozwiewany przez Charizarda znajdował się obecnie niemal na całej prowizorycznej arenie, przykrywając rosnącą gdzieniegdzie niską trawę. Ognisty jaszczur siłą rzeczy również stał na nim i teraz to właśnie ten piasek zaczął działać jak klej, przytrzymując Pokemona do ziemi.  
- Nie ruszy się, więc Ogień Smoka. - poleciła zadowolona trenerka.  
- Ale kontrować może. Przepalanie - odparłem spokojnie.  
Błękitny ogień zderzył się z pomarańczowym, nastąpił też wybuch, czyli naturalny efekt Przepalania, ale po chwili przybrał formę kuli, będącej mieszanką obu ataków. Wisiała ona przez chwilę w powietrzu, po czym powoli zaczęła zbliżać się w stronę Vibravy.  
- Pełna moc i skup się. - poleciła Clair, jednak niewiele to pomogło. Pomarańczowo-błękitna kula zatrzymała się na moment, jednak, gdy Charizard również zwiększył moc ataku, znów zaczęła zbliżać się do przeciwnika.  
- Dobra, unikaj - zdecydowała w końcu Clair, a Vibrava błyskawicznie wstrzymała atak i machnąwszy skrzydłami, minęła o kilka centymetrów strumień ognia, który pomknął wysoko w gorę. Jednak mój podopieczny to przewidział i szybkim ruchem głowy sprawił, że zionący przez niego cały czas strumień, zdołał dogonić przeciwniczkę i tym samym spowodowała wybuch, który wyrzucił ją wysoko w powietrze.  
- Szybko, ale nie dość szybko. - pochwaliłem trenerkę, a następnie poleciłem - Dobra, za nią.  
Piaskowy Grobowiec teoretycznie nadal działał i trzymał nogi Charizarda przyklejone do podłoża, jednak praktycznie wiedziałem, że wystarczająco silny Pokemon zdoła się z tej pułapki wyrwać, a mój podopieczny z pewnością silny był.  
- Eh, jednak przekombinowałam. - mruknęła Clair patrząc w górę i obserwując, jak Vibrava po dojściu do siebie zaczyna lecieć z powrotem nad arenę. Ognisty jaszczur tymczasem głośno ryknął, a po kilku mocnych machnięciach skrzydłami zdołał oderwać się od ziemi, czy raczej piachu i wzbić w górę.  
- Starcie bezpośrednie, na dystans jest zbyt zwrotny. - poleciłem.  
- Nam też tylko to zostaje, trzeba trochę zmiękczyć tego olbrzyma. Osłabiający atak. - odparła trenerka.  
Vibrava szybko ruszyła do ataku i nawet jako pierwsza zdołała uderzyć Charizarda i zapewne nieco go osłabić, jednak jaszczur od razu odpowiedział silnym ciosem pazurów, a ja poleciłem:  
- Rozcinanie i pilnuj, żeby nie uciekła.  
Pokemon warknął porozumiewawczo i zaczął uderzać przeciwniczkę raz za razem. Stworek nie zostawał dłużny i oddawał Osłabiającym Ciosem naprzemiennie z Oddechem Smoka, jednak widać było, że powietrzne starcie jest zdecydowanie na korzyść Charizarda. Może i ognisty jaszczur tracił siły od ataków Vibravy, jednak jego ciosy były o wiele mocniejsze i to podopieczna Clair jako pierwsza miała dość. Próbowała wprawdzie odlecieć na bezpieczną odległość, jednak niezbyt jej się to udawało, gdyż przeciwnik cały czas kontrolował sytuację, blokując jej próby ucieczki.  
- Nie ma chyba sensu tego dalej ciągnąć. Dobra robota Vibrava, jak doprowadzimy do ewolucji, to trzeba będzie zrobić rewanż. - pochwaliła Pokemona trenerka, zawracając mocno poobijaną Vibravę. Chariazard również był osłabiony, wylądował na teraz juz piaskowej arenie i skinieniem głowy podziękował za pojedynek.  
- Tym sposobem mamy remis jeden do jednego. I muszę przyznać, że ta runda wyszła o wiele bardziej prawdopodobnie. - zasędziował Max.  
- Młody, nie powinieneś przypadkiem prywatnych uwag zachować dla siebie? - zapytała groźnie trenerka, po czym oznajmiła - Toriś wybieraj, w drugiej rundzie powiedziałam ci, jakiego masz Poka użyć, teraz sam zadecyduj.  
- A ty dobierzesz stworka stosownego do sytuacji? - odparłem z uśmiechem, po czym wskazałem na Electabuzza i oznajmiłem - Twoja kolej, zobaczymy co Clair znowu wymyśli.  
Elektryczny Pokemon szybko wbiegł na arenę gotów do walki, Clair zaś wypuściła Aggrona i poleciła  
- Żelazna Osłona i idziemy na niego!  
- Walka w zwarciu, nam pasuje. Ekran Świetlny i Cios Pioruna. - odparłem.  
Pokemony głośno rycząc, zapewne dla zwiększenia efektu, bo przestraszyć to by się raczej nie przestraszyły, szybko ruszyły do ataku. Podczas biegu Aggron zabłysł znacznie zwiększając wytrzymałość swojej i tak twardej skóry, zaś Electabuzz wytwarzał wokół siebie szklaną osłonę, która miała za zadanie osłabiać ciosy przeciwnika.  
- Metalowy Szpon i Żelazny Ogon i nie ograniczaj się. - wydała komendy Clair.  
Elektryczny Pok zaatakował, jednak cios jego pięści został sparowany przez uderzenie łapy Aggrona. Następnie stalowy olbrzym machnął mocno ogonem, jednak jego przeciwnik zręcznie przed nim uskoczył, ponownie atakując. Wymiana ciosów chwilę trwała i wyglądało na to, że żaden z Pokemonów nie osiąga przewagi, w związku z czym, Clair postanowiła nieco zmienić strategię.  
- Staraj się go powalić i zrób Tratowanie.  
- W takim razie Łamacz Kości. - odparłem. Wprawdzie atak typu Walka na stalowo-kamiennego Pokemona był sporym uproszczeniem ze względu na przewagę typów, jednak podejrzewałem, że podopieczny Clair tak łatwo pokonać się nie da. I faktycznie stalowy olbrzym uniknął ciosu elektrycznego stworka, a następnie zaatakował jednocześnie obiema łapami i zdołał trafić w ramię przeciwnika, powodując chwilową utratę równowagi. Od razu też wykorzystał sytuację i poprawiając ciosem ogonem, powalił Electabuzza na ziemię.  
- O to chodziło, Tratowanie. - poleciła entuzjastycznie Clair. Mój Pokemon starał się szybko wydostać z zasięgu kopniaków przeciwnika i nawet chciał kontrować Łamaczem Kości, jednak wpadłem na inny pomysł, równie dobry w obecnej chwili.  
- Wykorzystajmy sytuację. - powiedziałem spokojnie mając nadzieję, że Electabuzz zrozumie o co mi chodzi. Po chwili stworek warknął potwierdzająco i teoretycznie nadal starał się wydostać poza zasięg ataku Aggrona, praktycznie jednak szybko przygotowywał następny atak.  
- Nie daj mu uciec, do Tratowania dołóż Metalowy Szpon i Żelazny Ogon, jeśli będzie trzeba. - poleciła Clair, uważnie obserwując walczące Pokemony i wiedząc, że planujemy coś, co z pewnością się jej nie spodoba.  
Electabuzz uwinął się szybciej niż się spodziewałem, dzięki czemu już po kilkunastu sekundach kontratak został przygotowany, a wiedząc, że im dłużej będę zwlekał, tym większa szansa, że trenerka przejrzy nasz plan, poleciłem:  
- Strzelaj!  
- Ochrona! - powiedziała w tej samej chwili dziewczyna.  
Nad areną znajdowała się niewielka chmura burzowa, wytworzona szybko przez Electabuzza i teraz to z niej właśnie duży piorun z głośnym grzmotem spadł na arenę i uderzył prosto w Aggrona. Siła ataku była tak duża, że piach jaki pokrywał plac boju wzbił się w powietrze, tworząc zasłonę z pyłu na chwilę przesłaniającą pole bitwy.  
- Jeszce raz. - poleciłem, podejrzewając że pierwszy atak nie odniósł skutku.  
- Nie wiedząc, co się dzieje? Ryzykownie Toriś. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair.  
Electabuzz jednak posłuchał i drugi piorun uderzył w Pokemona sprawiając, że pyłu i piachu w powietrzu było jeszcze więcej. Niestety teraz nie pozostawało nic innego, jak poczekać, aż znowu będzie można zobaczyć, co się na placu boju dzieje. Stojący nieopodal areny Charizard po chwili namysłu, zaczął machać skrzydłami i sprawiać, że piach szybciej zaczął opadać i się rozwiewać, aż naszym oczom ukazał się...  
"A to cwaniak." - pochwalił Pokemona Alakazam, widząc co się stało.  
- Dokładnie o tym mówiłam. - pokiwała głową uśmiechnięta Clair.  
Aggron stał spokojnie na arenie, a obok niego leżał poraniony Electabuzz i wszystko wskazywało na to, że sam oberwał od Pioruna.  
- Ja dobrze rozumiem? Twój Pokemon wykorzystał mojego jako osłonę przed atakiem? - zapytałem dla pewności.  
- Dokładnie. - odparła uśmiechnięta trenerka i zaczęła wyjaśniać - Pierwszy Piorun oczywiście trafił jak trzeba, tyle że Aggron zdołał aktywować Ochronę, która dała radę wchłonąć niemal w całości atak. Jednak spodziewaliśmy się, że po pierwszym ataku może nastąpić drugi, więc po przerwaniu Tratowania, Pokemon szybko chwycił przeciwnika i podniósł, czy raczej rzucił w kierunku chmury. Niezbyt daleko powinnam dodać, gdyż właściwie nastąpiło to w tej samej chwili, w której drugi Piorun uderzył i finalnie oberwały oba Poki, jednak to Electabuzz był na linii strzału.  
- Wariatka. - wymruczałem cicho, kręcąc z podziwem głową i widząc, że po serii kopniaków i ciosów Aggrona poprawionych Piorunem, mój podopieczny faktycznie ma dość i z trudem wstaje na nogi. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak go zawrócić.  
- Tym sposobem Clair znów obejmuje prowadzenie, tym razem dwa do jednego. Tori, nie starasz się. - skrytykował mnie Max.  
- To raczej ona stara się za bardzo. - odparłem wskazując na uśmiechniętą dziewczynę, która naprawdę dobrze się bawiła naszym pojedynkiem, a teraz zapytała:  
- To co Toriś, Starożytne Pokemony? I Młody ma rację, staraj się bardziej, bo jak jeszcze raz wygram, to będę lepsza od ciebie.  
Przy turowym pojedynku rzeczywiście, trzy do jednego również było wygraną i nawet piątej rundy nie trzeba było wtedy rozgrywać, o czym zresztą przekonałem się podczas walki o piętnastą odznakę. Teraz więc, gdy Kabuto wmaszerował na arenę, a przed Clair pojawił się Anorith, zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak dobra jest tak naprawdę Clair i czy możliwe by było, żeby dziewczyna była lepsza ode mnie?


	180. Tori kontra Clair

ODCINEK 180: TORI KONTRA CLAIR.

- Tym sposobem Clair znów obejmuje prowadzenie, tym razem dwa do jednego. Tori, nie starasz się. - skrytykował mnie Max, sędziujący nasz pojedynek.  
- To raczej ona stara się za bardzo. - odparłem wskazując na uśmiechniętą trenerkę, której szalone pomysły sprawiły, że Aggron nie tylko pokonał Electabuzza, ale dodatkowo sprawił, że Pok sam sobie przyłożył Piorunem.  
- To co Toriś, Starożytne Pokemony? - zapytała dziewczyna, a po chwili dodała złośliwie - I Młody ma rację, staraj się bardziej, bo jak jeszcze raz wygram, to będę lepsza od ciebie.  
To niestety była prawda. Jako że ustaliliśmy zasady na turowy pojedynek na pięć Poków, to przy obecnym wyniku dwa do jednego dla niej, musiałem pozostałe dwie rundy wygrać, aby odnieść zwycięstwo w całej walce.  
- No to jeszcze zobaczymy. - odparłem odwzajemniając uśmiech i wydając komendy - Utwardzanie, a potem Błotny i Wodny Strzał na przemian.  
- Błotny Atak i Wodna Broń. Coś takiego to i my potrafimy. - skontrowała trenerka.  
Starożytne Pokemony zaczęły strzelać w siebie wodno-błotnymi pociskami, jednak za wielkiego efektu nie było widać, gdyż większość pocisków kontrowała się nawzajem, a te nieliczne, które docierały w pobliże walczących stworków i tak były przez nie unikane.  
- Tez zrób Utwardzanie i atakuj bezpośrednio, bo tak to do jutra się będziemy bawić. - zdecydowała po dłuższej chwili Clair.  
Anorith zabłysł, po czym nadal strzelając, zaczął zbliżać się do przeciwnika.  
- Czekaj na niego i cały czas strzelaj. - poleciłem.  
Kabuto kontrując pociski, był gotów do walki w zwarciu, chociaż fizycznie to Anorith był do niej lepiej dostosowany, dzięki sporym szczypcom, jakie stworek posiadał i to właśnie nimi zaczął atakować.  
- Metalowy Szpon, tylko mocno, bo przeciwnik wytrzymały. - poleciła trenerka.  
- Kontruj Rozcinaniem. – odparłem spokojnie, może i małe odnóża Kabuto nie były tak dobre jak szczypce Anoritha, jednak gdy stworek uniósł się niemal do pozycji pionowej, całkiem nieźle zaczął obie radzić nie tylko z parowaniem ciosów, ale także z efektownym uderzaniem przeciwnika.  
- Dobry jest. Kontynuuj ataki, ale skupiaj się też na unikach. Zobaczymy jak długo wytrzyma. - zareagowała szybko Clair.  
Anorith zwolnił nieco z szybkością uderzeń szczypcami, jednak tym samym o wiele lepiej zaczął unikać ciosów Kabuto. Niestety finalnie wyglądało na to, że stworek trenerki jest szybszy i zwinniejszy od mojego, gdyż jego ciosy zaczynały trafiać częściej od moich.  
- W takim razie Mega-Ssanie. - zadecydowałem, bardziej w celu pozbycia się przeciwnika, niż faktycznego podleczenia podopiecznego, jednak i tak zielony promień nieco energii zdołał odebrać, nim Clair poleciła:  
- Dobra, wycofaj się, ale strzelaj dodatkowo, aby zneutralizować ten promień.  
Anorith szybko odskoczył od Kabuto, po czym zaczął strzelać serią wodno-błotnych pocisków, zmuszając Pokemona do skupienia się bardziej na unikach i kontrowaniu, niż na Mega-Ssaniu, przez co kilka sekund później zielony promień zniknął.  
- Właściwie można to rozwiązać inaczej. - wymruczała dziewczyna, po czym głośno zaczęła instruować Pokemona - Kontynuuj ostrzał i zrób Ochronę, ale pilnuj żeby jej nie rozwalił. Potem Metalowy Szpon i ucieczka. Niestety, my nie możemy się leczyć, w odróżnieniu od przeciwnika.  
Anortih zrozumiawszy o co trenerce chodzi, wytworzył zielonkawą mgiełkę i szybko ruszył do ataku.  
- Postaraj się skontrować Rozcinaniem, tak jak poprzednio. – poleciłem, mając jednak przeczucie, że to będzie zbyt proste rozwiązanie, aby mogło się udać.  
Kabuto skupiwszy się zdołał wprawdzie sparować pierwszym ciosem atak przeciwnika, czy raczej część ataku, bowiem zablokował jedynie prawe odnóże Anoritha i wprawdzie Osłona zniknęła, jednak lewe odnóże stworka celnie uderzyło mojego Pokemona.  
- I zmykaj stamtąd, a potem ponawiamy atak! - zawołała entuzjastycznie Clair.  
Tak jak poprzednio Anorith ostrzeliwując Kabuto wodno-błotnymi pociskami, wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość, przez co zastosować Mega-Ssania nie było jak, a po chwil i wytworzeniu następnej Osłony, był gotów na kolejny atak.  
- No to nie ma wyjścia, Kamienny Poślizg i też zrób Ochronę. - zadecydowałem widząc, że przeciwnik znów się zbliża, i podejrzewając, że jeśli nic nie zrobię, to następna wymiana ciosów będzie bardzo podobna do poprzedniej.  
Kabuto szybko zalśnił i dzięki temu znacznie poprawił swoją szybkość, a następnie wykonał unik przed atakiem Anoritha, który jednak zręcznie zawrócił w miejscu i ponowił natarcie. Ochrona jednak była już gotowa i gdy teraz obie techniki zderzyły się ze sobą, nastąpiła ich neutralizacja.  
- Rozcinanie, tylko szybko i skup się bardziej na trafianiu niż kontrowaniu. – poleciłem.  
Teraz sytuacja była dla mnie korzystniejsza. Przyspieszony Kabuto lepiej radził sobie z unikaniem, czy raczej uskakiwaniem przed atakami szczypiec Anoritha. Widząc to Clair szybko zareagowała:  
- Skoro takie z was cwaniaki, to czas na coś specjalnego, czyli Wściekle Ostrza.  
- Utwardzanie i Mega-ssanie. - odparłem wiedząc co trenerka planuje.  
Anorith przerwał na moment atak, po czym doskoczył do przeciwnika i zaczął mocno i bardzo szybko atakować szczypcami. Teraz nie było możliwości, aby nadążyć z kontrowaniem ataków, więc Kabuto skupiwszy się zabłysł ponownie, jeszcze bardziej zwiększając swoją wytrzymałość, a następnie wstrzelił zielony promień w przeciwnika.  
- To trochę za mało Toriś. Jak nic więcej nie macie, to wygram. - zagroziła Clair, wrednie się uśmiechając, gdy tymczasem ciosy Anortiha rozbiły zielony promień i nadal mocno uderzały w mojego Pokemona.  
W odpowiedzi Kabuto pisnął wojowniczo starając się coś zrobić, jednak szybkie ataki przeciwnika były zbyt zmasowane, aby przed nimi uciec. Po chwili stworek pisnął ponownie, po czym zalśnił i zaczął się zmieniać.  
- Ojć, chyba za bardzo go wkurzyłam. - mruknęła Clair głośno polecając - Kontynuuj atak, bo jak skończy ewolucję, to możemy mieć kłopoty.  
W odpowiedzi Anorith starał się jeszcze mocniej nacierać na przeciwnika, jednak świecący Kabuto wytworzył właśnie dwa przypominające duże noże odnóża, którymi odrzucił stworka od siebie. Następnie dokończył przemianę, a gdy przestał świecić, naszym oczom ukazał się stojący na dwóch nogach brązowy stwór, jego głowa przypominała nieco skorupę Kabuto, zaś ręce wyglądały jak duże sierpy. Pokemon warknął groźnie, po czym szybko ruszył do kontrataku.  
- Nie fajnie, Utwardzanie. - zareagowała szybko Clair, jednak nawet dodatkowe zalśnięcie nie uchroniło Anoritha przed silnym ciosem ostrza Kabutopsa.  
- Kontruj Wściekłym Ostrzami, mimo wszystko trochę go osłabiliśmy. – poleciła przytomnie trenerka.  
Fakt, Kabuto był bliski utraty przytomności od silnego ataku przeciwnika, jednak ewolucja dodała mu sił i teraz szybko i zwinne wymieniał ciosy z Anorithem, co chwila przebijając się przez jego obronę i uderzając stworka.  
- Było blisko Clair, ale jeśli mogę zasugerować, to znów mamy remis.- zauważył Max, obserwując tak jak my walczące Pokemony.  
- Taaa... Toriś będzie marudził, że mu się znowu fuksnęło. - odparła dziewczyna posyłając mi wredny uśmiech, a następnie zawracając coraz bardziej osłabionego Pokemona. Kabutops też nie wyglądał najlepiej i jasne było, że ciosy, jakie otrzymał przed ewolucją, dają mu się we znaki.  
- Świetna robota, wygrałeś. - pochwaliłem Pokemona, gdy powoli podszedł do mnie i mruknięciami poinformował, że nie chce jeszcze zostać zawrócony i ciekaw jest wyniku całego pojedynku.  
- Tak więc oficjalnie remis dwa do dwóch, a piąta i ostatnia runda będzie rozstrzygająca. - oznajmił dodatkowo Max.  
- Clair dzięki, jakby nie twój pomysł z pojedynkiem i prowokacyjne komentarze, to nie wiem, czy sam trening wystarczyłby na ewolucję. - skinąłem głową dziewczynie, która z uśmiechem odparła:  
- Tak Toriś, jak ty byś sobie beze mnie radził, co?  
- Noo... Przede wszystkim mniej bym się stresował przez twoje pomysły. - powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, co sprawiło, że uśmiech trenerki zmienił się w krytyczne spojrzenie, jakim dziewczyna mnie obdarzyła, a następnie, wskazując na Alakazama, oznajmiła:  
- Dobra, żarty na bok. Teraz czas na efekciarski wielki finał naszego pojedynku.  
"Że w sensie ja?" - zapytał z udawanym zdumieniem Pokemon.  
- Tak Wąsacz. Masz walczące ataki, więc tu masz przewagę, z drugiej strony psycho-sztuczki nic ci nie dadzą. Zresztą, już od dawna byłam ciekawa jak takie starcie się może skończyć. - odparła Clair, a po tym krótkim przemówieniu zrozumiałem, jakiego Poka wybiera na ostatnią rundę.  
- W porządku, czas na rozstrzygnięcie. - powiedziałem, gdy Alakazam spokojnie przydreptał na arenę, zaś przed Clair przybiegł Absol, uważnie obserwując swego przeciwnika.  
- To będzie coś niezwykłego... - mruknął cicho sam do siebie Max, a głośno oznajmił – Ostatnia i rozstrzygająca runda, zaczynajcie!  
- No to jazda, Kule Cienia i Taniec Miecza! - poleciła z entuzjazmem trenerka.  
- Skoro tak jej zależy... Energiczna Pięść. – odparłem ciekaw będąc, jaki dziewczyna ma plan działania.  
Alakazam zniknął przed pierwszymi czarnymi kulkami, następnie pojawił kilka metrów obok Absola i cisnął łyżkami.  
- Pamiętacie jak Defi mówiła, że jej Ciemniaki kontrolują zakłócenia, które robią? - zapytała tonem niewinnej pogawędki Clair.  
"Oho, teraz będzie szpanować." - mruknął Psycho-Pok znikając przed następnym pociskiem, gdyż Absol cały czas kontynuował atak i szybko reagował na teleportującego się Pokemona.  
- Rozumiem, że bliżej niego się nie pojawisz. – stwierdziłem, widząc jak teraz stworek teleportował się z drugiej strony przeciwnika, jednak znów w tej samej odległości i złapał wyrzucone wcześniej łyżki, których Absol bez trudu uniknął.  
- Dokładnie. Może i nie jest to jeszcze super dopracowane, ale choćby Wąsacz nie wiem jak dobrym Psycholem był i jak wiele nauczył się o ignorowaniu zakłóceń Absolka, to teraz, gdy są o wiele silniejsze, nie ma szans się przez nie przebić. - wyjaśniła uśmiechnięta Clair, po czym poleciła - Dobra, kontynuuj ostrzał i jedziemy z atakiem bezpośrednim.  
"To mimo wszystko będzie trochę mało." - odparł Alakazam, znikając przed następnymi Kulami Cienia. Pojawił się niemal w rogu areny i cisnął jedną z łyżek w Absola, następnie znów zniknął, aby teleportować się wysoko nad arenę.  
- Skacz, jak tylko wejdzie w zasięg zakłóceń, to mu się teleporty przerwie. - poleciła szybko Clair, a czarno-biały stworek wyskoczył wysoko w górę.  
"Na to liczyłem." - odparł spokojnie Alakazam ciskając drugą z łyżek, a pierwszą, która minęła przeciwnika, przywołał telekinezą tak, aby lecąc mogła trafić przeciwnika.  
- Ochrona. Jak widzicie, my też to przewidzieliśmy. - odparła z zadowoloną miną trenerka.  
Absol otoczył się zielonkawą mgiełką, od której odbiły się oba łyżkowate pociski i wprawdzie sprawiły, że osłona zniknęła, jednak sam Pokemon ataków w ogóle nie odczuł. Alakazam tymczasem zniknął niemal w ostatniej chwili, pojawiając się znów na arenie i przywołując łyżki do rąk.  
- Spadając, znowu Kule Cienia. - poleciła Clair uważnie obserwując starcie.  
- Wiesz, że takie kombinowanie to trochę za mało? – zapytałem, gdyż Psycho-Pok znów zniknął przed ostrzałem i pojawił nieco dalej. Asbol wylądował na arenie i spojrzawszy ma swoją opiekunkę, która tylko pokiwała głową, kontynuował atak.  
- Teraz Ostry Wiatr do tego. - poleciła szybko dziewczyna, gdy Psycho-Pok po raz kolejny umknął Teleportacją.  
Absol warknął groźnie i po kolejnych wystrzelonych Kulach Cienia, machnął mocno rogiem na głowie tworząc podmuch wiatru, który w założeniu miał uderzyć w przeciwnika, jednak w obecnej sytuacji służył jako przyspieszenie i tak już szybko lecących czarnych pocisków.  
"Ałć..." - mruknął Alakazam, gdyż jedna z kulek faktycznie zdołała go trafić przed kolejną teleportacyjną ucieczką.  
- O to chodzi, kontynuuj. - zachęcała podopiecznego trenerka.  
- Może my też powinniśmy? - zapytałem widząc, że gdy tylko Pokemon pojawił się w rogu areny, znów pomknęły w niego przyspieszone podmuchani wiatru pociski.  
"W sumie, czemu nie." - odparł Alakazam, jednocześnie strzelając szybko własnymi Kulami Cienia. Całkiem nieźle mu szło, zwłaszcza, że miał większą wprawę w stosowaniu tego ataku, w odróżnieniu od Absola, który musiał się go nauczyć nie tak dawno temu, gdyż właściwie pierwszy raz widziałem, jak go stosuje. Czarno-biały stworek najszybciej jak umiał, wydmuchiwał z pyszczka pociski i machając rogiem na głowie, posyłał je przyspieszone w stronę przeciwnika, który kule tworzył w obu dłoniach i ciskał je w zdwojonej ilości, dzięki czemu nie tylko radził sobie z kontrowaniem, ale też od czasu do czasu niemal trafiał przeciwnika.  
"I zobaczymy, jak teraz sobie poradzisz." - po tych słowach Alakazam znów cisnął swymi łyżkami w Absola, który warknął w odpowiedzi coś, co zrozumiałem jako:  
- "Bez najmniejszego problemu." - i wytworzył przed sobą zielonkawą mgiełkę, która tak jak poprzednio powstrzymała oba pociski.  
- Wasza kolej. - powiedziała Clair, a czarno-biały stworek pobiegł szybko na swego przeciwnika, cały czas strzelając.  
"Też zrobię powtór..." - Alakazam przerwał swoją odpowiedź, czy raczej przerwały mu zakłócenia, jakie typ Ciemość wywołał. Wredny uśmiech Clair dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że jej podopieczny zwiększył zasięg swej mocy Ciemności i teraz Psycho-Pok znalazł się pod jej wpływem. Szybko jednak doszedł do siebie i uderzeniami pięści, uzbrojonych w łyżki, starał skontrować ataki pazurów Absola.  
"Zwiększenie zasięgu... Kosztem zmniejszenia... Intensywności... Brawo..." – żółty stworek pochwalił zarówno Clair, jak i Pokemona, a jego nieco przerywany głos słyszany przez nas, dokładnie odzwierciedlał ten stan.  
- Dzięki Wąsacz, a teraz masz kłopoty. - odparła Clair poleciwszy następnie - Rozcinanie i Gryzienie. Nie zwieje teleportacją.  
No tak, do tej pory obszar, w którym Psycho-Moce nie działały, tworzyła kula o promieniu pięciu metrów. Było to na tyle wytrzymałe, czy może raczej gęste, że nawet tak silny Pokemon jak Alakazam nie był w stanie się przez nie przebić i Teleportować w pobliże przeciwnika, aby wykonać atak z zaskoczenia. Teraz jednak obszar zakłóceń się zmniejszył, Poki walczyły w zwarciu, lecz Psycho-Moc całkowicie nie była wyłączona, czy raczej Alakazam nauczył się jak ją ignorować w stopniu pozwalającym na komunikację. Niestety z Teleportacją nie było już tak łatwo i być może, gdyby stworek miał dość czasu, aby się mocno skupić, to zdołałby ją wykonać, jednak trenerka i jej podopieczny nie zamierzali tego czasu dawać. Zresztą, gdy obecnie Absol był tuż obok Psycho-Poka i wytwarzał zakłócenia najmocniej i najintensywniej jak umiał, wątpiłem, czy Alakazam w ogóle byłby w stanie Teleportacji dokonać.  
- Mamy cię! - krzyknęła radośnie Clair, gdy nagle Absol zdołał przedrzeć się przez obronę Alakazama i wgryzł mocno w prawe ramię stworka.  
- Tylko częściowo. - odparłem za Pokemona, aby polecić - Druga ręka.  
"Wiem." - odparł żółty stworek i mimo bólu zadanego przez przeciwnika, uderzył go mocno łyżką trzymaną w lewej ręce.  
- Wytrzymaj i Rozcinanie do tego. - dopingowała podopiecznego Clair.  
- Dasz radę? - zapytałem spokojnie, wiedząc jak w dość prosty sposób wybrnąć nie tylko z obecnej sytuacji, ale też wydostać Pokemona z fali zakłóceń.  
"Jasne... Daj mi chwilkę..." - odparł Alakazam, znów uderzając gryzącego go cały czas, a teraz dodatkowo drapiącego pazurami, przeciwnika.  
- Ja pamiętam, że Wąsacz kontrować umie. - przypomniała Clair uważnie obserwując walkę.  
Komendy nie musiałem wydawać, zresztą teraz lepiej było nie zdradzać, kiedy zamierzaliśmy kontratakować, gdyż liczyła się nie tylko każda sekunda, ale i każdy ułamek sekundy. Alakazam uderzył trzeci raz Absola i niemal w tej samej chwili wystrzelił biało-różowy promień, wprost w głowę przeciwnika. Czarno-biały stworek uniknął wprawdzie ciosu łyżką, jednak z Promieniem Kontrującym nie było już tak łatwo, zaś atak okazał się zbyt silny, aby Pokemon mógł utrzymać się w miejscu, a może zwyczajnie uznał, że lepiej odpuścić niż przyjmować na siebie coś tak silnego. Psycho-Pok uwolnił się od szczęk przeciwnika, który odepchnięty siłą promienia, wylądował kilkanaście metrów dalej. Szybko jednak podniósł się i potrząsnąwszy energicznie głową, warknął pochwałę pod adresem Psycho-Poka.  
"Tak, muszę przyznać, że miałem szczęście, bo już usuwałeś się z linii strzału." -odparł spokojnie Alakazam, zaczynając stosować Uzdrowienie i wytwarzając małe świecące gwiazdki. Starcie z przeciwnikiem znacznie go osłabiło, więc regeneracja sił była jak najbardziej wskazana, jednak wiedziałem, że tak łatwo to nie będzie.  
- Na to nie pozwolimy, znów Kule Cienia i do tego staraj się atakować bezpośrednio. - poleciła Clair.  
Pociski pomknęły w stronę Alakazama, który znów zaczął je parować własnymi, cały czas też kontynuując technikę leczącą. Ku lekkiemu zdumieniu tak Absola, jak i Clair, Psycho-Pok nie teleportował się nawet, gdy dostał się w zasięg działania zakłóceń stworka, a gdy silny cios pazurów spadł na głowę Alakazama, stało się jasne, dlaczego.  
- Podwójna Drużyna, a to cwaniaczek. - mruknęła Clair, bowiem Psycho-Pok podzielił się na dwadzieścia iluzji, które teraz znajdowały się na całej arenie. Wszystkie też kontynuowały Uzdrowienie i widać było, że jeśli szybko trenerka z podopiecznym czegoś nie zrobią, to ich przeciwnik zdoła odzyskać pełnię sił.  
- Drugi z prawej, mojej prawej. - poleciła szybko Clair, ale gdy Abol pomknął w tamtym kierunku, kopie Alakazama zaczęły się przemieszczać biegając po arenie, mijając się i mieszając.  
- No tak, przy leczeniu teleporta nie zrobi, bo by musiał je przerwać. - zrozumiała dziewczyna i szybko starała się lokalizować Psycho-Poka - Teraz ten w środku i drugi rząd... Nie, czekaj, z prawej... Teraz... Eh, za dużo ich.  
Absol początkowo starał się nadążyć za poleceniami trenerki, niestety łatwe to nie było, gdyż on sam nie był w stanie rozpoznać oryginału od iluzji i nawet węch niewiele pomagał, gdyż wszystkie stworki pachniały tak samo. Clair za to wyczuwała prawdziwego Psycho-Poka bardzo dobrze. Może nie robiła tego tak instynktownie jak ja i widać było, że musi się skoncentrować, ale poprawnie odczytywała kierunek przemieszczania się Alakazama i bezbłędnie odgadywała, gdzie się znajduje.  
- Dobra, trzeba inaczej, gotowy? - zapytała z wredną miną, a gdy Absol kiwnął głową, dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, wzięła głęboki wdech, a gdy je otworzyła...  
- Ona znowu to zrobiła. - wyszeptał zaskoczony Max.  
- Ale jak i kiedy zdołałaś... - nie dokończyłem pytania, bowiem teraz to trzeba było się bardziej na pojedynku skupić.  
Alakazam niemal zakończył Uzdrowienie, jednak atak Absola spowodował, że musiał je przerwać. Pokemon błyskawicznie i bezbłędnie namierzył oryginał i mimo szybkiego przemieszczania się zarówno jego, jak i iluzji, nie tracił go z oczu. Uderzył mocno pazurami, a żółty stworek w ostatniej chwili zablokował cios łyżką. Następnie musiał skupić się na kontrowaniu i blokowaniu ataków, przez co Uzdrowienie zostało przerwane. Clair stała spokojnie i jedynie drobne ruchy ręką czy nogą, idealnie pokrywające się z atakami przednich i tylnich łap Absola pokazywały, że dziewczyna ma wpływ na walkę. Wariatka odpaliła Splot i dokonała połączenia ze swoim podopiecznym.  
- Jeszcze raz zrób podział, na tyle iluzji, ile zdołasz. - poleciłem, wiedząc że blokada mocy Ciemności uniemożliwi zwykłą Teleportację.  
- To niewiele wam da. – powiedziała cicho Clair, jednak Psycho-Pok faktyczne przyjąwszy następny cios zniknął, a tym samym sprawił, że kopii na arenie było już ze czterdzieści, albo i lepiej. Absol jednak kierowany instynktem Clair, do razu pomknął w stronę oryginału, jednocześnie strzelając Kulami Cienia i rozbijając iluzje. Trochę śmiesznie to wyglądało, bowiem dziewczyna wykonując technikę jakby pluła niewidzialną śliną, jednak w walce było to więcej niż efektowne. Alakazam bowiem zaczął się Teleportować między iluzjami, lecz ciągle zmniejszająca się ich liczba ograniczała mu pole manewru. Atakował też swymi łyżkami, starając trafić Absola, jednak nawet gdy któryś z pocisków znajdował się blisko stworka, ten bezproblemowo go unikał. Nie dziwiło to zbytnio, w końcu stojąca z boku areny Clair i mająca oko na całe pole bitwy, mogła odpowiednio reagować na sytuację. Nagle dziewczyna wykonała gwałtowny zwrot w lewo, zaś Absol tak samo zatrzymał się w pogoni za teleportującym się ciągle Alakazamem i szybko zaatakował jedną z, jak się wydawało, iluzji.  
"Wyczuła mnie." - skomentował krótko sytuację Alakazam, gdy Absol szybko i mocno ciachnął go swoimi pazurami.  
- Szpony Cienia. - wyszeptała trenerka, a ja zrozumiałem, że tym razem zamiast Rozcinania zastosowała atak typu Ciemność, który zapewne sama opracowała, gdyż nigdy wcześniej się z nim nie spotkałem. Jednak Alakazam nie zamierzał się poddać i tak jak poprzednio zaczął gromadzić energię na ewentualną Kontrę, oraz uderzać przeciwnika łyżkami, stosując Energiczną Pięść.  
- Boli... - wymruczała Clair, gdy cios trafił jej podopiecznego, a ręce nerwowo jej drgały, gdy Absol raz za razem ciachał pazurami Psycho-Poka.  
"Tym razem... Będzie słabszy..." - usłyszałem przerywany głos Alakazama, który oznajmiał, że Kontrujący Promień jest gotowy.  
- To nawet lepiej. - odparłem cicho, zaczynając się też zastanawiać, czy nie przerwać pojedynku. Nabierałem bowiem coraz większej pewności, że Clair może i wie, jak nawiązać połączenie z Absolem, ale kontrolować za dobrze go nie potrafi i odczuwa wszystkie obrażenia zadawane jej podopiecznemu, niemal dokładnie tak samo jak on.  
Psycho-Pok tak jak poprzednio uderzył łyżką, którego to ciosu Absol uniknął, po czym wystrzelił biało-różowy promień, lecz i przed nim przeciwnik zdołał wykonać efektowny unik, odskakując na bok.  
"I błąd!" - odparł z wrednym uśmiechem Pokemon, ciskając w niego obiema łyżkami. Pierwsza minęła cel, druga otarła o sierść stworka, a tuż za nią uderzyła pięść Alakazama, tarfiając prosto w nos Absola.  
- Twój też! - odparła wrednie Clair, chociaż zaniepokojony zobaczyłem, że z jej nosa zaczyna lekko cieknąć krew. Niewzruszona tym dziewczyna machnęła mocno ręką, a tym samym Absol ciachnął mocno pazurami w brzuch przeciwnika. Ostatni cios z pewnością był Szponami Cienia, być może silniejszymi od poprzednich, a może to Psycho-Pok był już zbyt osłabiony wcześniejszymi atakami, jakimi oberwał. W każdym razie, gdy czarno-biały stworek upadł na arenę, jego przeciwnik zrobił to samo.  
"Prawie... Się udało..." - usłyszałem komentarz Alakazama, widząc jednocześnie, jak Clair również upada na zimie.  
- Ty szalona wariatko, przerwij połączenie! – krzyknąłem, podbiegając do dziewczyny.  
- Tak, chyba już po walce... - odparła trenerka ciężko oddychając i siadając na trawie.  
Faktyczne, wprawdzie oba Pokemony były przytomne, ale oba też na tyle mocno oberwały od swoich ostatnich ataków, że nie mogły już kontynuować pojedynku.  
- Dla formalności oznajmiam, że mamy remis trzy do trzech. - wtrącił Max podchodząc do nas i pytając - Wszystko gra?  
- Mam nadzieję. – odparłem, aby następnie skrytykować trenerkę - Co ci do głowy strzeliło? Odpalać Splot bez przeszkolenia?  
- No ej, w Punktach Medycznych czasem przed snem ćwiczyliśmy to z Asbolem i ostatecznie nawet się udawało. Sam widziałeś. - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna, wyciągając z kieszeni chusteczkę i wycierając nos, z którego faktycznie pokapało nieco krwi.  
- Jasne, ale to się "sucha zaprawa" nazywa i tylko szaleniec robiłby coś takiego podczas walki. - zacząłem tłumaczenia.  
- No to trzeba było mi powiedzieć, a nie, że Stara Gwardia ma tajemnice i nie możesz mówić, jak to oni szkolą. – oznajmiła trenerka, z dobrze mi znanym wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Eh, jakbym wiedział, że coś tak szalonego odstawisz, to bym powiedział. Po "suchej zaprawie" następuje właściwa część ćwiczeń, z bojową wersją Splotu, czyli więź z Pokiem, a jednocześnie jej kontrola, dzięki której może i odczuwasz, jak twój podopieczny obrywa, ale fizycznie nic ci nie jest. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Mnie też fizycznie nic nie jest. Wąsacz raczej mi guza nie nabił tymi swoimi łyżkami, no nie? - zapytała Clair, sprawdzając jednak ręką, czy faktycznie nie ma na głowie jakiegoś siniaka.  
- Jasne, ale organizm ci reagował tak, jakby jednak nabił. Dlatego też ci krew z nosa poszła. - odparłem wzdychając, a widząc, że zabiegi pielęgnacyjne dziewczyny są dalekie od doskonałości i mała czerwona smuga została jej na policzku, wziąłem rękę, w której nadal trzymała chusteczkę i pomogłem skończyć wycierać twarz.  
- Kilka kropel to jeszcze nie krew. - mruknęła trenerka uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością.  
Siedziałem obok niej na trawie nadal trzymając za rękę. Cała sytuacja była nieco dziwna, zwłaszcza, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że prawe się do siebie przytulamy. Dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco, a ja zrozumiawszy, o co chodzi, ostrożnie położyłem dłoń na jej ramieniu. Clair uśmiechnęła się i odwzajemniwszy gest sprawiła, że odległość między nami zmniejszyła się jeszcze bardziej. Nasze twarze powoli zbliżały się do siebie, dziewczyna zamykała już oczy, usta dzieliło kilkanaście centymetrów, gdy nagle...  
- Ekhm... Tak, to może ja się Pokami zajmę? - zasugerował stojący nieopodal Max.  
Nieco przestraszeni odsunęliśmy się szybko, zdając sobie sprawę z obecności chłopaka i tego, gdzie się znajdujemy.  
- Tak Młody, dobry pomysł i tak już nastrój zepsułeś. - skrytykowała go zakłopotana trenerka.  
- Jak zwykle możecie na mnie liczyć. - odparł Max z uśmiechem, przygotowując już w garnku większą niż zwykle ilość mikstury lecząco-wzmacniającej.  
- Przyzwoitka się znalazła. - wymruczałem cicho, a słysząca to dziewczyna, zaczęła się głośno śmiać.  
Tym sposobem nasz pojedynek został oficjalnie zakończony remisem i takie rozwiązanie było najbardziej satysfakcjonujące dla nas obojga. Dzisiejszy dzień powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi, a słońce coraz bardziej zbliżało się ku linii horyzontu. Jutro zaś trzeba będzie ustalić szczegółowy plan treningów na najbliższe tygodnie, a potem rozpocząć przygotowania do corocznej największej imprezy Pokemon w kraju. Dodatkowo wyglądało na to, że chcąc nie chcąc, będę musiał trochę podszkolić Clair w używaniu Splotu, gdyż może i podstawy dziewczyna sama opanowała, ale praktyczne wykorzystanie wychodziło jej zbyt destrukcyjnie dla niej samej, aby było użyteczne w walce. Trenerka sama zresztą na to nalegała, dzięki czemu również miałaby zajęcie podczas mojego trenowania. Max z kolei zapewne skupi się głównie na badaniach nad Tropiusem, w końcu może i trochę dokumentacji zdołał zrobić przez ten miesiąc od dołączenia się Pokemona do jego drużyny, jednak jak sam twierdził, było to zbyt mało, aby zaimponować władzom i osobom odpowiedzialnym za badania nad nowymi gatunkami Poków. I tak ostatni etap przygotowań do Finałów Ligi Pokemon, można było uznać za rozpoczęty, a już za miesiąc nastąpi finał mojej Poke-Podróży, po którym, jak miałem nadzieję, będę mógł z czystym sumieniem mówić o siebie jako o Największym Trenerze Pokemon na świecie.


	181. Finały czas zacząć

ODCINEK 181: FINAŁY CZAS ZACZĄĆ.

Warszawski Stadion Narodowy - olbrzymi obiekt, zbudowany specjalnie na Finały Ligi Pokemon. Głównym jego punktem z pewnością była duża arena, na której toczyły się finałowe pojedynki, dwa razy większa od tradycyjnych, o czym każdy trener wiedział i co powinien brać pod uwagę, podczas ustalania strategii i taktyk. Jej podłoże było piaszczysto-kamieniste, tak aby wytrzymywało silne ataki walczących czy stalowych Pokemonów, ale również nie dawało się podpalić, czy rozmyć od ognia lub wody. Dodatkowo, w czerech rogach areny, znajdowały się niewielkie zbiorniki wody, które połączone razem stanowiły podwodny basen dla typowo wodnego starcia. Trenerzy, którzy zdecydowaliby się na taką formę pojedynku, mogli obserwować poczynania swoich podopiecznych na dużych ekranach, ustawionych z czterech stron trybun, między wieloma lożami i sektorami dla publiczności oglądającej finały. Sami widzowie zresztą o wiele lepiej widzieli pojedynki właśnie na takich ekranach, a nie na arenie, gdzie ze względu na odległość i wielkość obiektu, Poki wydawać się mogły zdecydowanie zbyt małe.  
Poza główną areną, wewnątrz stadionu znajdowały się cztery mniejsze, już w pomieszczeniach zamkniętych, gdzie to odbywały się walki eliminacyjne, transmitowane wprawdzie na ekranach stadionowych, jak również w telewizji, jednak nie gromadzące aż takiej publiczności i nie wzbudzające tak dużego zainteresowania, jak finały. To, czy trener brał udział w eliminacjach zależało od tego, ile odznak udało mu się zebrać podczas swojej podróży. Nieoficjalnie uznawano, że czternaście lub więcej to liczba wystarczająca, aby od razu kwalifikować się do głównej szesnastki najlepszych. Ja oczywiście mając wszystkie odznaki, również do niej należałem, podobnie jak Karen i zapewne paru innych trenerów. Pozostali, aby dołączyć do "elitarnego grona", musieli wygrać kilka walk eliminacyjnych, których liczba zależna była od tego, ile odznak mieli zdobytych, a generalnie panowała zasada, że im mniej odznak, tym dłuższe eliminacje. Osiem, czyli najmniejsza liczba dopuszczana przez Ligę, oznaczała najczęściej sześć, czasami nawet siedem pojedynków i wszystkie trzeba było wygrać, gdyż porażka oznaczała odpadniecie z turnieju. Przeciwników starano się dobierać sprawiedliwie, o podobnej liczbie odznak i podobnej ich "jakości". "Jakość", jak to określano, oznaczała trudność pojedynku z Liderem danej odznaki. Podział był na trzy kategorie: łatwa, zaawansowana i ekspercka. Do pierwszej kwalifikowali się najczęściej początkujący Liderzy, jak Idzi z Lublina, czy Urban z Zielonej Góry, ale nie zawsze, bowiem Defi z Wałbrzycha mimo dwu, czy teraz raczej trzyletniego stażu, niemal od razu przydzielono do grupy ekspert. Średnią grupę stanowili między innymi Rawicz z Warszawy, czy Augustyn z Częstochowy, zaś ekspertami była Morana z Poznania, Juliusz z Łodzi, czy tez Izabela z Białegostoku. Do tego była jeszcze czwarta grupa, którą stanowił tylko jeden Lider, czyli Grachus zwany Krakiem. Niewielu trenerów decydowało się z nim walczyć (mówiło się, że co dziesiąty), jeszcze miej odznakę zdobywało, sam musiałem sporo się namęczyć, aby w końcu tego dokonać. Niemniej trener z Odznaką Mocy taktowany był jak ktoś bardzo doświadczony w pojedynkach i posiadający silną drużynę Pokemonów.  
Zapisy na finały zaczynały się już trzy dni przed głównym turniejem, jednak wiadomo było, że największy tłum będzie dzień przed rozpoczęciem eliminacji, przez co noc poprzedzająca początek turnieju, była często wymagająca dla organizatorów, ze względu na konieczność parowania przeciwników i ustalania w miarę sprawiedliwych grup pojedynków eliminacyjnych. Nie dziwiło więc, że w dużym hallu znajdowało się sporo trenerów, ustawionych w trzy kolejki do punktów zapisowych. Niestety ze względu na tłum, bezpieczeństwo i zapewne parę innych zasad, wszystkie Pokemony musiały siedzieć w PokeBallach, tak więc tylko ja, Clair i Max staliśmy sobie cierpliwie w ogonku do zapisów.  
- Rozglądam się i rozglądam, ale jak na razie znajomego żadnego nie widać. - stwierdziła w pewnej chwili trenerka, starając się jakoś zabić nudę oczekiwania.  
- No wiesz, tutaj pewnie jest setka trenerów i to wszystkich, którzy zbierali przez ostatni rok odznaki, więc trudno by było, aby w takim tłumie na kogoś natrafić. I z pewnością nie są to wszyscy uczestnicy, gdyż tych będzie pewnie kilak razy więcej. - odparłem.  
- Dokładnie, a jak miałaś na myśli Liderów, to niektórzy pewnie dopiero na główne finały się zjawią. - zauważył Max.  
Organizacją finałów zajmowali się częściowo Strażnicy Pokemon, a częściowo chętni wolontariusze, którzy w zamian mogli liczyć na darmowe wejściówki na interesujące ich walki finałowe. Roboty z tym było sporo, zarówno sprzątanie całego obiektu i zapewnienie odpowiedniego zaplecza technicznego, jak i pilnowanie, aby wszystko działało jak należy. Do tego zebrana baza danych o wszystkich trenerach, dostarczana przez sędziów, którzy brali udział w pojedynkach o odznaki, dzięki czemu można było uchronić się przed ewentualnymi próbami fałszowania trenerskich wyników, oraz kwestie formalne i umowy o prawa transmisji, aby w razie czego na wszytko był odpowiedni dokument, czyli ogólnie mówiąc, tak zwana papierkowa robota. Musiałem przyznać, że nie zazdrościłem organizatorom, zresztą między innymi ze względu na zebranie danych o trenerach, walki o odznaki kończyły się równo tydzień przed finałami, a część Liderów już wtedy zjawiała się w Warszawie, aby pomagać w przygotowaniach.  
- No, wreszcie nasza kolej. - westchnęła Clair, gdy stojący przede mną chłopak oddalił się od okienka, zwalniając miejsce.  
- Dzień dobry, Kartę Trenerska poproszę. - powitała niemal mechanicznie dziewczyna, przyjmująca zapisy. Od razu wręczyłem stosowny dokument, który po przejechaniu przez czytnik sprawił, że dziewczyna zamrugała oczami zdziwiona i ponowiła proces.  
- Oho, chyba coś nie tak. - mruknęła rozbawiona Clair, dobrze rozumiejąc o co może chodzić.  
- No tak jakby, się chyba system zawiesił, albo zapętlił. - odparła zmieszana zapisująca.  
- Jako że jest kolejka i w ogóle... - powiedział Max, wskazując na stojące za nami kilkanaście osób i zapytał - Czyżby wyświetliło, że jest osiemnaście odznak na koncie?  
- Dokładnie. Pewnie źle sczytał, może jakaś rysa jest na karcie, czy coś... - odarła dziewczyna uważnie oglądając moją kartę trenerską i dopiero teraz czytając wydrukowane na niej imię.  
- Nie, zaraz... - zapisująca spojrzała na mnie uważniej, potem znów na kartę i uśmiechnięta pokiwała głową - Tak, wszystko w porządku. Uprzedzali nas, że taki wypadek będzie miał miejsce.  
Następnie oddała mi dokument wraz z niewielką książeczką, zawierającą dokładny plan całego obiektu, informacje gdzie i kiedy odbywają się zarówno walki eliminacyjne jak i finałowe, oraz instrukcje, gdzie szukać pomocy, zakwaterowania, oraz dokładniejszych informacji. Wprawdzie walczący w eliminacjach jeszcze nie byli dokładnie poparowani do pojedynków, jednak wstępny podział między czterema arenami już był, a w informatorze zostało szczegółowo opisane kto, z iloma i jakimi odznakami powinien na którą arenę się udać. Mnie to jednak nie tyczyło i właściwie wyglądało na to, że najbliższe trzy dni spędzę na nudzeniu się, czekaniu na finały i ewentualnym oglądaniu zmagań innych trenerów.  
- No to teraz idziemy na główną arenę, pooglądać póki mało ludzi się tam kreci. - zdecydowała radośnie Clair gdy maszerowaliśmy już jednym z tuneli stadionowych, opuszczając halę pełną trenerów.  
- Jeśli chcecie. Ja pewnie poszukam ojczulka, bo z pewnością gdzieś się tu kręci, a potem trzeba będzie zobaczyć się z jakimiś fachowcami od rzadkich Pokemonów i zdać raport z mojej pracy. - odparł Max.  
No tak, podczas gdy ja trenowałem Pokemony, a Clair udoskonalała Splot, młody trener zajmował się głównie Tropiusem, czyli nieznanym jeszcze przed dwoma miesiącami Pokemonem. Spisał dokładnie wagę i wzrost Poka, jego dietę, przyzwyczajenia, zachowania, ataki i umiejętności, a nawet podstawowe zwroty językowe i ich podobieństwo do pomruków Venusaurów, aby dzięki temu dało się wprowadzić do PokeEncyklopedii funkcję tłumaczenia. Właściwie jeśli chodziło o PokeEncyklopedię, to zazwyczaj dzień lub dwa po Wielkim Finale, zostawała wypuszczana do sieci jej aktualizacja, którą trenerzy i producenci mogli instalować na swoje urządzenia. Zastanawiałem się więc, czy w związku z tym Max zostanie jednym z bardzo wielu twórców informacji zawartych w elektronicznym urządzeniu.  
- Rację masz, taka zresztą była umowa. Badania prowadzisz do finałów, a potem sprawdzają, co ci z tego wyszło. - pokiwałem głową.  
- Właśnie i niechętnie, ale chyba będę musiał zostawić was samych ,więc bądźcie grzeczni i w ogóle. - odparł z uśmiechem chłopak. Wyszliśmy właśnie na główną arenę, a konkretnie na sam dół jednego z wielu sektorów ją otaczających i Max zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu Strażnika Pokemon, celem zasięgnięcia informacji, gdy zamiast niego wypatrzył...  
- O Toriś, zobacz, twoja nemezis! - zawołała radośnie Clair, wskazując na trenerkę w długich do pasa jasnych włosach.  
- I to mówi ta, która aby być od niej lepsza, zaczęła eksperymentować ze Splotem? - odparłem cicho.  
- Hej, no tak myślałam, że jak będę się tu kręcić, to wcześniej czy później was spotkam. - oznajmiła na powitanie Karen.  
- Witaj, jak tam treningi? - zapytałem zaciekawiony.  
- Profesjonalista, od razu o najważniejsze pyta. - odparła rozbawiona trenerka.  
- Ej, też jestem ciekawa czy dokopałaś Krakowi. - wtrąciła się Clair.  
- No cóż, niezupełnie. - zaczęła opowiadać Karen - Sam trening poszedł dobrze, bardzo dobre nawet. Pokemony mam silniejsze, sama też nauczyłam się kilku rzeczy, oraz przeżyłam ciekawe przygody. Dwa tygodnie temu zaś, wróciłam do Krakowa, gdzie znudzony Lider z radością przyjął wyzwanie ode mnie. Walkę miałam klasyczną, z trzema Poke-Smokami, ale oczywiście nie mogę powiedzieć jak wyglądała. - tu dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo - Zaś jej wynik... Krótko mówiąc, zremisowaliśmy.  
- Remis? Jak na pierwszą walkę, to bardzo dobry wynik, - pochwalił trenerkę Max.  
- Bierz poprawkę na to, że walka była praktycznie przed finałami. - przypomniała Karen - Jednak Krak dał mi wybór i jakbym chciała, to odznakę mógłby mi dać.  
- Przy remisie? - zapytałem nieco zaskoczony, ale pamiętałem, że właściwie ja też kiedyś miałem podobny przypadek. Konkretnie w Białymstoku, gdzie po niezwykłej walce rewanżowej z Izabelą, Abra po opanowaniu Energicznej Pięści zdołał pokonać jej Clefable, samemu też za bardzo nie będąc w stanie walczyć. Liderka jednak odznakę mi wręczyła, uznając zwycięstwo.  
- Zgaduję, że odmówiłaś. - stwierdziła Clair.  
- Dokładnie. Z braciszkiem i tak nie walczyłam, więc czy szesnaście, czy siedemnaście odznak to różnica niewielka, bo i tak do finałów awans był zapewniony. Przy okazji Tori, słyszałam o twoim pojedynku i próbach wyjaśnienia temu palantowi, na czym polega bycie Liderem. Dzięki, że próbowałeś.  
- Jasne, szkoda, że niezbyt się udało. – odparłem, drapiąc po głowie nieco zmieszany.  
- To jaki macie plan? - zapytała po chwili blondwłosa trenerka.  
- Zwiedzanie, szukanie znajomych i obijanie się przez trzy dni. - wyliczyła szybko Clair - A ty?  
- Pewnie coś podobnego. Też jest kilka osób, które spotkałam w podróży i mam nadzieję, że gdzieś tutaj się kręcą. - odparła dziewczyna.  
- No to bawcie się dobrze, jak mówiłem, ja zmykam szukać ojczulka. - przypomniał Max, a gdy Karen posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, wyjaśnił – Widzisz, ostatnio zezwolono mi na opiekę i badanie dzikiego, nieznanego dotąd Pokemona. Głównie dlatego, że on sam chciał ze mną zostać, ale zapewne bycie przyszłym Liderem też miało na to wpływ.  
- Znajomości, - mruknęła złośliwe Clair.  
- Nieznanym? Roślinnym nieznanym? - dopytywała się Karen.  
- Ano. Nazywa się Tropius, a jak jesteś ciekawa szczegółów, to możesz mi towarzyszyć. - odparł trener uśmiechając i wyciągając z plecaka spory zeszyt, pełen notatek poczynionych podczas badań nieznanego stwora.  
- Tak, dobry pomysł. Chętnie zobaczę, jak ten nowy Pokemon wygląda, a może i będę mogła pomóc przy jakiś analizach, czy coś. - odarła Karen, a spojrzawszy na mnie i Clair dodała cicho - Bądźcie grzeczni.  
- Co? Ej no, robicie to specjalnie. - oburzyła się trenerka, a Max zaczął cicho chichotać.  
- Jasne, będziemy. Do zobaczenia i bawcie się dobrze. - odparłem wzdychając.  
Max i Karen ruszyli z powrotem tunelem prowadzącym do wnętrza obiektu, przy okazji słyszałem jak dziewczyna informuje, gdzie mogliby spotkać Florka. No tak, będąc tu dłużej do nas, zapewne nieco obserwacji poczyniła i jako takie rozeznanie zyskała.  
- Dobra, co teraz? Z tego co tu piszą, Punkt Medyczny to praktycznie hotel, czyli ten wielopiętrowy budynek, co stoi obok stadionu i mijaliśmy go po drodze. Tam mają mieszkać uczestnicy finałów, chociaż niewielki jego odpowiednik znajduje się też gdzieś na stadionie.  
- Sugerujesz żeby jako Przyszły Wielki Mistrz tam się wprosić i zaklepać miejscówkę, dzięki czemu bliżej będzie na arenę? - zapytała zaciekawiona Clair.  
- No wiesz, generalnie szesnastu najlepszych i tak ma zapewnione mieszkanie właśnie tam. Niemal luksusowe warunki, na pewno o wiele lepsze od typowych Punktów Medycznych z trasy, jeśli wierzyć informatorowi rzecz jasna. – odparłem, przeglądając książeczkę.  
- Informator kłamie. Super luksusów nie ma, bo komputera nie udostępniają. - usłyszeliśmy nagle znajomy głos.  
Wzdłuż trybun nadchodziła dziewczyna w naszym wieku, może nieco starsza, jak zwykle cała ubrana na czarno i jak zwykle z krótkim rękawem założonym na sweter, tym razem z obrazkiem Houndoura. Uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, podeszła do nas się przywitać.  
- Liderka włócząca się po stadionie? Mnie się wydaje, czy wy macie poważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż typowe obijanie się? - zapytała zaciekawiona Clair.  
- Jakie obijanie się? Sprawdzam, czy wszystko działa jak należy. Nawet nie wiecie, ile elektroniki jest tu wpakowane. - odparła Defi, Liderka z Wałbrzycha i opiekunka Poków typu Ciemność.  
- Mogę sobie wyobrazić. Te słupy obok głównej areny, to pewnie jakieś zabezpieczenia przed zbyt silnym atakiem, który mógłby trafić w trybuny? – zapytałem, wskazując na znajdujące się blisko rogów, oraz mniej więcej w połowach boków areny wysokie słupy, które zapewne powinny emitować jakąś energię po włączeniu.  
- Owszem, ściany bezpieczeństwa, jak się je tu nazywa. Na razie wyłączone, oszczędność energii i brak potrzeby włączania, ale jak z trzy dni się finały zaczną, to będą chronić przed super silnymi Pokemonami wszystkich, poza ich trenerami, którzy są w środku tego systemu. - wyjaśniła z uśmiechem Liderka.  
- Uroczo. - mruknąłem, zaś Clair korzystając z okazji i rozglądając wokół, zapytała:  
- A właściwie, gdzie finaliści którzy nie walczą, oglądają zmagania swoich konkurentów?  
- Zależy. Mają swoją poczekalnię. - Defi wskazała boczne wejście, prowadzące wprost na arenę - W środku jest duży telewizor i transmisja dokładnie tego samego, co na ekranach stadionowych, a jak komuś bardzo zależy, to może też stać przy wyjściu i obserwować.  
Po tłumaczeniach dostrzegłem, że obok wejścia dla finalistów jest zbudowany niewielki taras z zadaszeniem i kilkoma ławkami i krzesłami, gdzie faktycznie można było siedzieć i obserwować walki.  
- W sumie fakt, mnie tam wpuszczą, ale nie wiem co z tobą. – odarłem, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie i spoglądając na Clair.  
- Ja sobie jakoś poradzę Toriś. Wkręcę się na przykład do Liderów, czy coś. Młody chyba będzie z nimi siedział w loży honorowej, czy jak się to tam nazywa, więc po znajomości mnie też miejsce zajmie. - odparła uśmiechnięta dziewczyna.  
- "Loża Szyderców" bardziej pasuje. - dodała rozbawiona Defi, wskazując na znajdujący się dokładnie w połowie odległości areny i mniej więcej w środku wysokości trybun niewielki sektor, oddzielony od pozostałych dodatkowymi schodkami i zejściami, oraz wyróżniający się dodatkowym zadaszeniem, na którym wymalowano logi Ligi Pokemon. Na oko mieściło się tam może pięćdziesiąt osób, czyli zapewne wszyscy Liderzy, władze i osoby zasłużone dla Ligi.  
- Miejscówka w sam raz na plan B, jakby nie udało mi się wkręcić do poczekalni dla najlepszych.. - odparła zadowolona Clair.  
- I przy okazji zrobić małe zamieszanie. - pokiwałem głową wzdychając.  
- Dobra, pogadałabym jeszcze, ale sami wiecie, robota wzywa, trzeba prowadzić dalej kontrolę. - to mówiąc Defi już chciała odejść, jednak przypomniało mi się jeszcze jedno dość ważne pytanie:  
- Czekaj, jeszcze jedna sprawa. – powiedziałem, a gdy Liderka spojrzała na mnie zapytałem cicho - O "Targowicy" coś było słychać ostatnio?  
- Od akcji w Książu nic poważnego. Aresztowano kilka osób, niedobitków, czy uciekinierów, co to starali się coś kombinować tu i tam, ale nic poza tym. - odparła zaskoczona dziewczyna.  
- To dobrze. - powiedziałem i wyjaśniłem, że jakiś czas temu natknęliśmy się na trenerkę kradnącą hodowlane Pokemony i sprzedającą je komuś. Wyglądało to na działania "Targowicy", ale skoro organizacja padła, a ich dowódcy albo nie żyli, albo zostali aresztowani, to trudno było podejrzewać, że z pozostałości po niej zacznie się formować coś nowego. Być może tamten przypadek to również były ostatnie zorganizowane grupy łapiące Pokemony do eksperymentów i mające nadzieję na odrodzenie "Targowicy".  
Reszta dnia, podobnie jak czas trzydniowych eliminacji zszedł nam na zwiedzaniu, dalszym spotkaniom ze znajomymi trenerami, czy Liderami, oraz oglądaniu walk eliminacyjnych.  
Drugiego dnia eliminacji do Warszawy przyjechała wreszcie pani Nina, kobieta u której mieszkałem po śmierci ojca, oraz Heniek, dyrektor Szkoły Pokemon z Rzeszowa.  
- Długo to trwało Tori, ale w końcu osiągnąłeś coś, co sobie marzył twój staruszek. - kiwała głową kobieta, a łzy wzruszenia dało się dostrzec w jej oczach.  
- Tak, zwłaszcza początki były trudne, ale jednak się udało. - odparłem wzdychając.  
- Pomogłeś wielu ludziom, zawarłeś nowe przyjaźnie i dokonałeś czegoś, czego żaden trener przed tobą nie dokonał. Powinieneś być z siebie dumny. - chwalił mnie Heniek.  
- Nadal zostały finały do wygrania, a wiemy, że łatwe zadanie mnie nie czeka, a przeciwnicy będą trudni. - przypomniałem.  
Fakt, cała moja podróż zaczęła się bardzo dziwnie, od chłopaka, który nie lubi, czy wręcz nienawidzi Pokemonów, przez osobę tolerującą je, aż po zawieranie z nimi przyjaźni i opiekowanie. Max wiele mi w tym pomógł, podobnie jak spotkanie z Dark Gyaradosem, którego obwiniałem o śmierć ojca, a którego ostatecznie uratowałem przed Suicunem i wypuściłem w wodach Bałtyku. Później zaczęła się typowa Poke-Podróż z trenowaniem nowych Pokemonów, pomaganiem ludziom, poznawaniem siebie, ale także zwalczaniem "Targowicy", oraz... Opiekowaniem się Clair, dziewczyną, która nie mając nikogo postanowiła mi towarzyszyć i mimo moich początkowych obaw i problemów, jakie sprawiała, teraz byłem szczęśliwy, że wszystko potoczyło się tak a nie inaczej. Trenerka zresztą towarzyszyła mi w spotkaniu z Heńkiem i Niną i wyglądało na to, że oboje ją polubili, chociaż sam jeszcze nie wiedziałem, czy gdy finały się skończą, to wrócę do Rzeszowa, czy może Liga złoży mi propozycję na jakąś ważną posadę, a może nawet funkcję Lidera.

Wieczorem, po trzech dniach eliminacji i zgodnie z opisem w informatorze, pomieszczenia dla najlepszych trenerów zostały otwarte. Można się więc było przenieść z hotelowego Punktu Medycznego bezpośrednio na stadion, a także poznać wszystkich przeciwników do tytułu Wielkiego Mistrza Pokemon. Strażnicy pilnujący porządku, po okazaniu Karty Trenerskiej, od razu wpuściliby mnie na zamknięty teren, niestety...  
- W szesnastce nie jesteś, więc na teren zamknięty cię wpuścić nie możemy. - oznajmił spokojnie jeden ze strażników.  
- Jasne, tylko może mi łaskawie wytłumaczycie, po co w ogóle takie cyrki z terenem zastrzeżonym, co? Bo względy bezpieczeństwa to raczej kiepska wymówka, jak każdy z trenerów ma drużynę Poków mogąca zrównać cały ten stadion z ziemią? - zapytała zrzędliwie Clair.  
- To i my wiemy, jednak fanów Pokemonami nie poszczujesz, prawda? A nawet jeśli dotąd nie odczuliście zbytniego zainteresowania tłumów, to zapewniam, że po jutrzejszym wygraniu w jednej ósmej finałów, będzie go aż nadto - wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
- To ma sens. - pokiwałem głową, pamiętając, jak podczas zwiedzania i wędrówek po stadionie od czasu do czasu widać było Lidera lub Liderkę, siedzących za stolikiem i tłumek fanów ustawionych w kolejce i proszących o autograf, czy możliwość zrobienia sobie zdjęcia. Zwłaszcza Jurata z Gdańska wyróżniała się na tym punkcie, co nie dziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że była najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką w życiu widziałem i nawet Clair niechętnie musiała się co do tego zgodzić.  
- No może i ma, ale co ja mam w takim razie zrobić? - zapytała niepewnie trenerka, po czym spoglądając groźnie na strażników, zapytała - Na pewno nic nie wymyślicie dla towarzyszki najlepszego trenera Pokemon? Wiecie, generalne my przez ten rok zrobiliśmy więcej, niż cała wasza Liga przez dziesięć lat.  
- Clair, wiemy kim jesteście, dziękujemy za wszystko co zrobiliście, zarówno archeologiczne sprawy, jak i "Targowicę", jednak... - zaczął cierpliwie strażnik, lecz dziewczyna przerwała mu szybko:  
- Tak, wiem, wasze super przepisy. Właściwie ciekawe co by było, jakby was tak po łbie zdzielić, pozbawić przytomności i przekraść się do środka. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Jak zwykle kombinujesz. - zamiast mężczyzn do rozmowy wtrąciła się Karen, która właśnie nadeszła wraz z wysokim czarnowłosym chłopakiem, którego chyba już kiedyś widziałem, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć gdzie.  
- A ty jak zwykle prowokujesz. - odgryzła się Clair, gdy blondwłosa trenerka okazawszy Kartę Trenerską odparła:  
- Wiesz, teraz i tak za wiele nie poradzisz. Jak wszyscy się zbiorą, będzie losowanie par do jednej ósmej finału, a jest to typowa impreza zamknięta. Kilku strażników, być może Pan Poniatowski i ktoś do losowania, zwykle Lider... – przerwała, widząc wredny uśmiech dziewczyny - Nie, nie wkręcisz się na rolę maszyny losującej.  
- Dobijajcie mnie dalej, a jak się wkurzę, to zacznę łazić za Liderami, wyzywać ich na pojedynki i do jutra zbiorę sobie własne osiemnaście odznak, - wymruczała poirytowana dziewczyna.  
- Karen i Robert, w porządku. Zapraszam. - kiwając głową, strażnik sprawdził tymczasem karty obojga trenerów i teraz wreszcie sobie przypomniałem:  
- Turniej w Warszawie, wtedy miałeś walkę z Maxem.  
- Tak, tak mi się też wydawało, że wtedy się spotkaliśmy. Zresztą z opowieści Karen wiele mi na to wskazywało - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem.  
- A faktycznie, przecież Nemezis wspominała o jakimś trenerze, z którym spotykała się na swojej trasie. – również Clair zaczęła kojarzyć, z kim mamy do czynienia.  
- "Nemezis"? - zapytał rozbawiony chłopak.  
- Wierz mi, nie chcesz wiedzieć. - odparłem wzdychając, gdy Clair wrednie się uśmiechnęła, a Karen zaczęła lekko czerwienić.  
- Tak, to właśnie Robert wpoił mi zasady dochowywania tajemnic trenerskich, oraz to, że wędrowanie ze swoim rywalem do tytułu Mistrza Pokemon zbyt rozsądne nie jest. - wyjaśniła po chwili blondwłosa trenerka.  
- No proszę, to teraz Toriś wie, komu podziękować za te twoje irytujące tajemnice. - odparła rozbawiona Clair, a następnie zapytała zaciekawiona - A właściwie ile odznak waćpan zdobył?  
- Znowu zaczynasz? Teraz to już chyba bez znaczenia. - wtrąciłem cicho wzdychając i pamiętając, jak to każdorazowe spotkanie z Karen podczas podróży, łączyło się z dopytywaniem przez dziewczynę o jej ilość odznak i jak to prawie zawsze okazywało się, że moja rywalka ma ich o jedną więcej.  
- Dobrze powiedziane, ale jeśli cię to ciekawi, odznak zdobyłem piętnaście, na więcej czasu brakło. - odpowiedział trener.  
- W tym Odznaka Mocy. Po rewanżu, ale zawsze. - uzupełniła uśmiechnięta Karen.  
- Tak, brakło mi odznak z Lublina, Białegostoku i Białej Podlaskiej. Gdy został miesiąc do finałów, trzeba było zacząć ostatnie przygotowania, w końcu eliminacje i tak by mnie już nie obowiązywały. - pokiwał głową Robert.  
- Miesiąc więcej i byśmy mieli następnego rekordzistę. - mruknęła blondwłosa trenerka.  
- I właśnie dlatego, zdobycie wszystkich odznak jest takie trudne. - odparłem.  
- Czyli następny z bezpośrednim awansem. - pokiwała głową Clair.  
- Jeśli cię to interesuje, bezpośredni awans miało siedmiu trenerów. Właściwie, pod kątem najwyższej liczby odznak, to właśnie wasza trójka stanowi górę tabeli. Potem jest jedna trzynastka i trzy dwunastki, przez co wielu jedenastoodznakowców marudziło przy eliminacjach, że jakby dorobili się jeszcze jednej odznaki, to by walk eliminacyjnych nie mieli, a tak czekały ich zwykle trzy pojedynki. - wyjaśnił jeden ze strażników, a drugi uzupełnił:  
- Tak, ale jakby dwunastek było więcej, to by się na eliminacjach skończyło i tak awans bezpośredni miałoby jedynie cztery osoby. - po czym przerwał wyjaśnienia,, widząc nadchodzący spory pochód. - I właśnie o takim zgrupowaniu fanów mówiłem.  
Na przedzie szedł młody chłopak, ubrany cały na czarno, a jego twarz wyrażała dumę i wyższość nad wszystkimi wokół. Obok niego dreptał mężczyzna we fraku, wyglądający nieco jak służący, czy lokaj i chyba był nim rzeczywiście, gdyż od czasu do czasu musiał powstrzymywać kogoś z kilkunastoosobowej grupki, głównie młodych dziewczyn, przed przeszkadzaniem chłopakowi i próbami zaczepiania..  
- Co to za przedstawienie? - zapytał zdziwiony Robert.  
W pierwszej chwili też byłem zaskoczony widząc coś takiego, jednak, gdy tylko rozpoznałem trenera w czarnym ubraniu, wszystko stało się jasne. Pewna siebie mina, kpiący uśmieszek, spojrzenie pełne pogardy dla rozmówcy, którym chłopak obrzucił Clair, gdy dziewczyna niemal wykrzyknęła zaskoczona:  
- Co ten palant tu robi?!  
- Nie palant, tylko Wielki Mistrz Pokemon dziewucho. Przeszedłem eliminacje w sposób więcej niż zadowalający i awansując do szesnastki najlepszych czas, abym pokazał wam amatorzy, co to znaczy być prawdziwym trenerem, który przybył tu, aby zdobyć tytuł mistrza. - odpowiedział z wyższością chłopak.  
Przed nami, w otoczeniu tłumu fanek i poznanego nad Bałtykiem służącego Alberta, stał pewny siebie syn najbogatszego człowieka w kraju, Bill Setag Junior.


	182. Efekt treningów rywalki

ODCINEK 182: EFEKT TRENINGÓW RYWALKI.

- Bill Setag Junior. - westchnął jeden ze strażników, tak jak my rozpoznając chłopaka - Przypominam jednak, że na teren dla najlepszych mają wstęp, jak nazwa wskazuje, najlepsi, czyli szesnastu trenerów, którzy przeszli eliminacje, lub mając największą liczbę odznak, zapewnili sobie bezpośredni awans do finałów  
- I tyczy się to wszystkich, więc nie rób problemów i ciesz się, że pozwolono ci w ogóle brać udział w turnieju. - wtrącił drugi strażnik.  
- Heh, powinniście się cieszyć, że w ogóle zechciałem zainteresować się tym waszym turniejem, a nie... - zaczął wyniośle Bill, jednak przerwał mu donośny i dobrze nam znany głos.  
- Nie kombinuj po raz kolejny, tego stadionu twój ojciec z pewnością nie wybudował, więc nie zachowuj się, jakby należał do ciebie.  
Wredny trener wraz ze swym służącym Albertem i towarzyszącym mu tłumem kilkunastu fanek, zajął niemal całą przestrzeń korytarza, prowadzącego do dużej Sali, w której mieli spotkać się wszyscy finaliści i gdzie miało nastąpić losowanie par do jutrzejszej jednej ósmej finału. Nic więc dziwnego, że początkowo nie zauważyliśmy, że tuż za nimi szedł spokojnie mężczyzna w średnim wieku i być może starał się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, jednak oryginalny ubiór z pewnością mu tego nie ułatwiał. Koszula do złudzenia przypominająca pozłacaną kolczugę, stalowoszare spodnie i srebrne ciężkie buty powodowały, że trudno go było pomylić z kimkolwiek innym.  
- Pan Poniatowski, witamy. - skłonił się lekko Robert, widząc przybysza.  
- Szefuńcio, chociaż raz dobry czas ma waćpan. - wtrąciła Clair.  
Bill obrzucił mężczyznę wzrokiem z góry na dół, ale wiedział, że tym razem lepiej się nie wykłócać i mruknął do Alberta:  
- Zasady to zasady. – po czym przekazał Kartę Trenerską strażnikom, a ci, po i tak niepotrzebnemu już potwierdzeniu tożsamości, przepuścili go do bocznego korytarza. Lokaj westchnął z ulgą widząc jak chłopak odchodzi, zaś fanki zawiedzione zaczęły się rozchodzić.  
- On na serio zbierał jakieś odznaki? – zapytała podejrzliwie Clair - Nie było przypadkiem tak, że tatusiek mu miejscówkę opłacił?  
Poniatowski uśmiechając się pokiwał tylko głową i odparł:  
- Clair, gdyby nie to, że wiem, jaka by była twoja reakcja, to upomniałbym cię za brak szacunku do władzy. Co do pytania zaś, to owszem Bill zebrał kilka odznak, niezbyt dużo, ale wystarczająco, aby na eliminacje się załapać. Zażyczył też sobie zachować w tajemnicy ich liczbę, więc nie mogę powiedzieć ile ich zdobył, jednak zapewniam, że wszystko odbyło się legalnie.  
- Hmm... Właściwie to ma sens. W końcu spotkaliśmy go i nad morzem i niedaleko Kielc. Generalnie wędrował po kraju, a my sami nie wiedzieliśmy dokładnie po co. – zrozumiałem, analizując nasze spotkania z wrednym trenerem.  
- Fakt, założyliśmy, że to ojczulek zleca mu różne misje, czy zadania, jak poszukiwania źródełek na Łysej Górze, a tu okazało się, że cwaniaczek przy okazji odznaki sobie zbierał. - pokiwała głową Clair, aby następnie poważnie oznajmić - Toriś, mam nadzieję, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, to obijesz go równie ładnie co ja.  
- No krwotoku z nosa mu raczej nie zafunduję, ale postaram się wygrać w walce Pokemon. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
Robert spoglądał na nas nieco dziwnie, nie do końca rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Billa rzecz jasna rozpoznał, w końcu o Setagu Seniorze słyszeli chyba wszyscy, jako że to jeden z największych bogaczy i inwestorów w kraju. Karen więc musiała chłopakowi krótko streścić zasłyszane od nas spotkania z Juniorem, gdy oboje ruszyli do poczekalni dla najlepszych.  
- Na nas też już pora, nie ociągaj się Tori, za chwilę losowanie. - przypomniał Poniatowski i również zamierzał ruszy za trenerami, ale Clair powstrzymała go, stając na drodze.  
- A waćpan pamięta, ile dobrego zrobiłam dla Ligi Pokemon? - zapytała uśmiechając się niewinnie.  
- Ona chce przepustkę dostać. - wyjaśnił szybko strażnik.  
- Tak też myślę i zastanawiam się czy powinienem jej udzielić. - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna.  
- A czemu nie? Z tego, co mi się wydaje, Liderzy mogą tu łazić, strażnicy też, my jesteśmy lepsi od strażników, sam waćpan kiedyś prawie proponował nam zostanie nimi, więc w czym problem? Poza tym, się tak zaczynam zastanawiać, czy Młody jako przyszły Lider, dostałby tą cała przepustkę, czy nie. - zaczęła argumentować dziewczyna.  
- Masz na myśli Maxa? No pewnie zezwolenie by dostał, na razie otrzymał wejściówkę do "Loży Honorowej", gdzie razem z Florkiem, pozostałymi Liderami i zasłużonymi dla Ligi, będzie oglądał finały. - wyjaśnił Poniatowski.  
- Oho, chyba nie powinien pan tego mówić. – mruknąłem, widząc znajomy błysk w oczach trenerki, a także wredny uśmiech na twarzy.  
- Aha, czyli Młody jako przyszły Lider, jest super trenerem, co to ma ulgi, wejściówki i inne takie. Toriś jest super trenerem, bo ma osiemnaście odznak, i wejściówek nie potrzebuje. A ja to co? Też jestem super trenerką, w dodatku najskromniejszą z całego naszego TeTe, czy jaką tam głupią nazwę waćpan wymyślił. W związku z czym myślę, że nie tylko powinnam mieć upoważnienia do łażenia wszędzie gdzie zechcę, co nawet to waćpanu powinno zależeć, aby taka wspaniała, zdolna i skromna osoba jak ja, mogła je otrzymać, prawda? - przyskoczywszy do mężczyzny Clair zaczęła szybko i niemal jednym tchem recytowanie przygotowanej naprędce formułki.  
- Ona jest jeszcze dziwniejsza, niż słyszałem. - mruknął jeden ze strażników do drugiego, obserwując całą scenę.  
- A to nawet nie jest jeden procent jej umiejętności. - wtrąciłem cicho.  
Poniatowski tymczasem, starając zachować powagę, sięgnął do przewieszonej przez ramię torby, a po chwili szukania w niej, wyciągnął sporą przypinkę z logiem Ligi Pokemon i otaczającym ją napisem "Przyjaciel LP", po czym wręczył zdziwionej dziewczynie.  
- I co to niby jest? - zapytała Clair, nieufnie przyglądając się podarkowi.  
- Oficjalna plakietka honorowych obywateli Ligi Pokemon. Jak ją masz, to możesz wchodzić wszędzie tam, gdzie zechcesz. Główni dziennikarze i komentatorzy to noszą, większość strażników, na wypadek gdyby byli w cywilnych ubraniach, a także kilka zasłużonych dla Ligi osób, w tym, niestety, ojciec Billa.  
- Fajnie, tylko ten napis jakiś taki nie bardzo... - mruknęła trenerka przyglądając się cały czas niepewnie plakietce.  
- Jeśli myślisz, że to tak specjalnie, to informuję, że obowiązuje już od dobrych kilkunastu lat. No więc, wchodzimy? - nadal uśmiechnięty mężczyzna ruszając z miejsca, delikatnie popchnął nas w stronę tunelu, prowadzącego do głównej sali kompleksu pomieszczeń dla najlepszych trenerów.  
- Przyjaciółka Ligi Pokemon... Jak nisko trzeba upaść... I oczywiście, że nie specjalnie... Stary cwaniak... - mruczała niezadowolona Clair, przypinając sobie do paska plakietkę i mimo wszystko ciesząc, że może mi towarzyszyć.  
Chwilę później znaleźliśmy się w dużej sali, której centralnym punktem był sporych rozmiarów telewizor umieszczony w ścianie. Poza tym było tu kilkanaście krzeseł, kilka stołów, w tym jeden większy od pozostałych, z pokaźnym pudłem, jakie na nim stało. Obok niego siedziała nieco znudzona Jurata, Liderka z Gdańska, która zapewne miała losować pary do jednej ósmej finału. Było tu również dwóch kamerzystów, odpowiedzialnych za nadawanie transmisji z losowania do telewizji. Wśród zgromadzonych już trenerów, poza Billem, Karen i Robertem, dostrzegłem jeszcze znajomą dwójkę, która również nas rozpoznała i gestem zaprosiła do stolika, przy którym siedzieli.  
- Ralf i Emily, dobrze pamiętam? - przywitała się Clair.  
- Dokładnie, a my jesteśmy zdziwieni, widząc cię tutaj. To chyba Tori zbierał odznaki, a nie... - zaczęła zdumiona dziewczyna, a w odpowiedzi Clair pokazała tylko otrzymaną chwilę temu plakietkę.  
- Znajomości. - mruknąłem cicho, a dwójka trenerów pokiwała głowami ze zrozumieniem  
Niestety za dużo czasu na rozmowy nie mieliśmy, bowiem wyglądało na to, że gdy następne dwie osoby weszły do Sali, mieliśmy komplet i czas nadszedł, aby dokonać losowania.  
- Witam wszystkich i gratuluję zarówno tym, którzy mając największą liczbę odznak od razu mogli cieszyć się udziałem w Finałach Ligi Pokemon, jak i pozostałym, którzy ciężką pracą i walkami w eliminacjach owe prawo sobie wywalczyli. - zaczął uroczyście Poniatowski.  
Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się zgromadzonym w sali osobom zauważyłem, że poza trenerami jest tu też kilku strażników Pokemon, oraz parę osób, które raczej nimi nie były, a plakietki podobne do tej, jaką otrzymała Clair sugerowały, że również są zasłużeni dla Ligi. Zresztą, jedną z owych osób był Setag Senior, patrzący dumnie to na syna, to na Poniatowskiego, który skończywszy krótkie przemówienie, uroczyście oznajmił:  
- Czas na najważniejsze wydarzenie dzisiejszego wieczora, czyli losowanie, które wyłoni pary jednej ósmej finału. Oddaję więc głos naszej ulubionej Liderce Juracie, aby czyniła co do niej należy.  
Dziewczyna starała się ukryć westchnięcie, po czym uśmiechając się oznajmiła:  
- Dziękuję i również witam i gratuluję wszystkim. Wielu z was nawet pamiętam, czy raczej powinnam powiedzieć, pamiętam wasze pojedynki, które sprawiały mi mniejsze lub większe kłopoty, jednak jak sami dobrze wiecie, warto było, gdyż po wielu miesiącach trudów, treningów i wyrzeczeń, jesteście tutaj, jesteście najlepsi.  
Krótką przerwę, jaką Liderka uczyniła, wykorzystał Poniatowski, aby zacząć bić brawo, a po chwili większość zgromadzonych dołączyła do niego.  
- Więcej pokazówki, niż to wszystko warte. - wymruczała cicho Clair.  
- Tak, brawa dla was, możecie być z siebie dumni, a nim dokonam losowania, krótkie przypomnienie zasad finałowych. Wy z pewnością doskonale je pamiętacie, jednak ci, którzy oglądają naszą transmisję, mogą tego nie wiedzieć, bądź nie pamiętać szczegółów. - kontynuowała po chwil Jurata.  
No tak, zasady finałów były szczegółowo rozpisane w informatorach. Wynikało z nich, że jedna ósma to walka na trzy Pokemony według zasad klasycznych, czyli po pokonaniu Pokemona przez przeciwnika, można było od razu wybrać innego. Zapewne miało to na celu zbadać jak trenerzy wyszkolili swoich podopiecznych w starciach z przeciwnikami, którzy mają typy bądź ataki lepiej działające na ich Poki. Ćwierćfinały bowiem również były walkami na trzy Poki, lecz tutaj obowiązywał już system turowy, czyli wszystko skupiało się na pokonaniu dwóch stworków przeciwnika i co za tym idzie, walka mogła się skończyć po dwóch, a nie trzech rundach. Tu sprawdzane już były ogólne zdolności i instynkt trenera, w końcu nie wiadomo było, jaki stworek będzie przeciwnikiem. Od półfinałów zaczynał się najbardziej emocjonujący element turnieju, co nie dziwiło, w końcu zostawało wtedy już tylko czterech najlepszych. Walka nadal była turowa, ale teraz brało w niej udział pięć Pokemonów, więc trzeba było pokonać trzy. Na koniec zostawał Wielki Finał, gdzie liczba Poków zależała też od samych finalistów. Mogli zdecydować się znów na pięć, ale mogli tez wybrać wariant z sześcioma, lub siedmioma Pokemonami. Właściwie Wielki Finał był jedynym pojedynkiem, w którym możliwa była walka na siedem Pokemonów, gdyż normalnie tak wielkich pojedynków się po prostu nie staczało, a walki o odznaki, to były starcia maksymalnie na pięć stworków. Dodać należy, że każdy etap finałów odbywał się innego dnia, jutro jedna ósma, pojutrze ćwierćfinały i tak dalej. Głównie chodziło o to, aby Pokemony zdążyły dobrze wypocząć przed kolejnymi etapami, ale też dawało to czas trenerom na opracowanie strategii na swych kolejnych przeciwników, a co za tym idzie, im później zaprezentowałoby się swoje najsilniejsze taktyki i Pokemony w walce, tym lepiej.  
- Skoro już wszystko jasne, czas na najważniejszy punkt dzisiejszego wieczora. - oznajmiła uroczyście Liderka, kończąc streszczanie zasad finałowych. Na telewizorze pojawiło się drzewko medalowe, z szesnastoma pytajnikami na samym dole, symbolizującymi finalistów. Obok pudła w którym znajdowały się piłeczki z numerami, stał niewielki komputer i teraz Poniatowski zasiadając do niego sięgnął po niewielką kartkę z listą finalistów, a następnie skinąwszy głową Juracie, zaczął odczytywać:  
- Trenerka Emily.  
Liderka zaś zaczęła losowanie i wyciągnąwszy piłeczkę z numerem siódmym, pokazała ją wszystkim w sali i tym samym ulokowała dziewczynę na czwarty pojedynek. Następnie Poniatowski odczytał imię nieznanego mi trenera Rasheda, który dostał numer piętnasty i w konsekwencji pojedynek ósmy.  
- Nadal uważam, że to pokazówka. - mruknęła cicho Clair, gdy następne numery zostawały losowane. Bill trafił na drugi pojedynek, Ralf na siódmy, Robert na piąty i nagle...  
- Trener Tori, pojedynek... - Poniatowski przerwał spoglądając na Juratę, która wyciągając piłeczkę odparła:  
- Numer trzynasty, a więc przedostatnia walka, zaś przeciwnikiem będzie Ralf.  
- Ups... - mruknęła cicho Emily.  
Nadal siedzieliśmy obok dwójki trenerów i musiałem przyznać, że zaistniała sytuacja średnio mnie cieszyła.  
- No cóż, tak to działa. Jeden wygrywa, drugi przegrywa, a do Wielkiego Finału przechodzą najlepsi. - odparł pogodnie chłopak.  
- W sumie racja. - pokiwałem głową, a Clair pomogła dodatkowo, przypominając:  
- Jak się poprzednio spotkaliśmy, to ja miałam walkę z Emily, a Młody z Ralfem. Marudziłeś, że nie masz okazji się wykazać. Potraktuj to jak rewanż, Toriś.  
Tak, to była jedyna wada finałów. Jeśli trafiło się starcie z kimś znajomym, to czasem mogło być trudno się przełamać i walczyć na całego. Na szczęście byliśmy profesjonalistami i wiedzieliśmy, że na tym polegają Finały Ligi Pokemon, zaś ulgi w walce mogą zostać odebrane, jak lekceważenie przeciwnika.  
Losowanie tymczasem dobiegło końca i okazało się, że jutrzejszą jedną ósmą finałów rozpocznie Karen, która mając numer drugi zmierzy się z niejakim Falknerem w pierwszej walce.  
- Dziękujemy, to wszystko na dzisiaj, a prawdziwe emocje już od jutra i rozpoczęcia Finałów Ligi Pokemon. - oznajmił uroczyście Poniatowski, po czym transmisja została zakończona. Następnie wraz z Liderką pożegnali się z nami i gośćmi i ruszyli do wyjścia. Mijając nasz stolik usłyszałem jeszcze ich cichą wymianę zdań.  
- Po raz kolejny się pytam, czyj to był pomysł, żebym się musiała jako loteryjka wygłupiać? - marudziła Jurata.  
- Czyj? Twoich fanów oczywiście. - odparł uśmiechnięty mężczyzna - Moja wina, że jesteś nieoficjalną Miss Liderek? Najładniejsza, najbardziej rozpoznawalna, z największym fan klubem...  
Dalszych słów już nie słyszeliśmy, ale wystarczyło to, aby zdecydowanie poprawić nam humor na resztę dnia. Jutro zaś trzeba było się skupić, bowiem finały wreszcie można było uznać za rozpoczęte.

- Ze Stadionu Narodowego wita się z państwem Daro Szpaku, wasz ulubiony komentator. Właśnie dzisiaj, właśnie teraz, właśnie za chwilę, rozpocznie się to, na co czekamy przez cały rok. Już za moment na naszych oczach będzie tworzyć się historia... - usłyszeliśmy głos komentatora, ogłaszający rozpoczęcie Finałów Ligi Pokemon.  
- Karen, Falkner, powodzenia wam obojgu. - powiedział uśmiechnięty Robert.  
Stałem wraz z nimi obok wejścia na główną arenę, przeciwnik dziewczyny był młodym trenerem, bardziej w wieku Maxa, co pozwalało sądzić, że wyruszył w podróż mając dwanaście lat, a więc najniższy dopuszczalny wiek. Teraz uśmiechnięty odparł:  
- Dzięki. Właściwie dla mnie sukcesem jest udział w finałach i szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze kilka dni temu nie sądziłem, że tak dobrze mi pójdzie.  
- No to działaj dalej i daj z siebie wszystko. - dopingowała go Clair, która korzystając z otrzymanej od Poniatowskiego plakietki, zamieszkała w pomieszczeniach przeznaczonych dla najlepszych trenerów, a konkretnie w dwuosobowym pokoju razem ze mną. Tłumaczyła to dbaniem o moją formę i pilnowaniem, abym do kolejnych etapów finałów był jak najlepiej przygotowany, a ja wiedziałem, że lepiej się z nią nie spierać, a poza tym cieszyłem się z jej towarzystwa.  
- Osiem odznak kontra szesnaście. Raczej nie mam szans, ale dam z siebie wszytko. - powiedział Falkner odetchnąwszy, aby dodać sobie otuchy i wraz z Karen ruszyli w stronę dużej areny. Już z miejsca, w którym staliśmy robiło to wszystko wrażenie. Loża Honorowa, gdzie zasiadali wszyscy Liderzy, władze Ligi, i najważniejsze osoby w kraju, a wokół tego wielkie trybuny pełne widzów, oraz kibiców, gdyż tu i tam dostrzec można było większe lub mniejsze flagi miast i transparenty wyrażające poparcie dla swoich faworytów.  
- No tutaj to trema może człowieka dopaść. – westchnąłem, widząc jak przeciwnicy zajmują miejsca na końcach wielkiej areny, a następnie słupy ją otaczające, z głośnym bzytnięciem wytworzyły na moment półprzezroczystą osłonę, która po chwili stała się przezroczysta, jednak wiadomo było, że nadal jest aktywna. Komentator zaś uroczyście ogłosił:  
- Pierwszy pojedynek jednej ósmej finału między trenerką Karen ze Szczecina, zdobywczynią szesnastu odznak, a trenerem Falknerem z Zielonej Góry, który odznak tych zdobył zaledwie osiem, już za moment się rozpocznie. Czekamy na znak sędziego i proszę państwa... Zaczęli!  
- Szybki Atak, Wściekłe Ostrza.  
- Rozcinanie i Osłabiający.  
Falkner wydal polecenia tuż przed Karen. Trenerzy wkraczając na arenę otrzymywali małe urządzenia, które przyczepione do ucha pozwalały nie tylko na rozmowę między nimi a sędzią, ale też przekształcały ich słowa w napisy wyświetlane na dole wielkich ekranów umieszczonych między trybunami, dzięki czemu o wiele lepiej można było obserwować toczący się pojedynek. Czarny Poke-Robak z jakby żółtym hełmem i białymi skrzydłami był pierwszym stworkiem, jaki chłopak wystawił do walki. Jego przeciwnikiem zaś był fioletowy latający stworek, ze szczypcami na rękach i ogonem zakończonym pokaźnym żądłem, czyli Gligar, który dodatkowo, z tego co pamiętałem, był Pokiem, jakiego Karen trenowała poza PokeBallem, tak jak ja Noctowla.  
- Uniki i Rozcinanie. - polecił szybko Falkner.  
Walka rozpoczęła się szybko, nawet bardzo szybko, gdyż oba Pokemony błyskawicznie zaatakowały i zderzając się w powietrzu, mniej więcej na środku areny, zaczęły się nawzajem okładać i starać unikać ciosów przeciwnika. Ninjask początkowo zwinnie ulatywał przed Osłabiającym Atakiem, sam nawet nieźle wyprowadzał kontrataki, jednak poza szybkością wyglądało na to, że podopieczny Karen jest też o wiele wytrzymalszy, co łatwo można było zrozumieć, dzięki metodzie treningu. Fioletowy stworek przyjął kilka ciosów i wyczekawszy na odpowiedni moment, uderzył mocno przeciwnika.  
- Zwinność i Giga-Ssanie. - zareagował natychmiast Falkner.  
- Osłabienie zadziałało, więc będziesz miał trudniej - odparła spokoje Karen, aby następnie polecić - Pisk i kontynuuj Rozcinanie.  
Gligar natychmiast zaczął wydawać przenikliwe dźwięki, na szczęście tłumione przez ekrany ochronne, jednak Ninjask słyszał je bardzo wyraźnie, a dekoncentracja w jaką go wprawiały, utrudniała zastosowanie dwóch technik jednocześnie.  
- Mega-Ssanie, pełną mocą. - zdecydował po chwili Falkner.  
Zielony promień wystrzelony przez Pokemona trafił jego przeciwnika i zaczął odbierać mu energię. Chłopak zapewne liczył, że w takiej sytuacji Karen zdecyduje się wycofać i zacząć walkę na dystans, jednak trenerka wybrała inne rozwiązanie.  
- Niestety widzę, że może i twój Pokemon jest szybki, jednak nie dopracowałeś mu wytrzymałości, Gilotyna.  
Po tej komendzie Gligar pisnął wojowniczo, po czym mocno ciachnął przeciwnika z góry na dół, poważnie raniąc i właściwie pozbawiając przytomności, bowiem pokonany stworek upadł na arenę.  
- Jest dobra. - pokiwała głową Clair, widząc szybkość, z jaką Karen poradziła sobie z pierwszym przeciwnikiem.  
- Tego się spodziewaliśmy. - odparłem z uśmiechem, gdy sędzia ogłosił prowadzenie trenerki.  
- Masz rację, Ninjask był nastawiony przede wszystkim na szybkość, a wybrałem go, aby sprawdzić, jak silne są twoje Pokemony. Jeśli już to wiem, mogę wybrać bardziej odpowiedniego stworka. - to mówiąc Falkner wypuścił stalowego ptaka Skarmoryego, który z głośnym skrzekiem wzleciał w górę, z zamiarem zaatakowania Gligara.  
- Tak, walczymy dalej. Atak Piaskiem. - poleciła szybko dziewczyna, a jej podopieczny chcąc wykorzystać sytuację, zaczął tworzyć chmurę piachu i celować nią w oczy przeciwnika.  
- Stalowy Wiatr. - odparł Falkner, dzięki czemu jego podopieczny rozwiał zasłonę kilkoma mocnymi uderzeniami skrzydeł, a gdy był już blisko przeciwnika, chłopak wydal następną komendę - Metaliczny Dźwięk.  
- Oko za oko? No to Pisk ponownie. - odparła szybko Karen, uśmiechając na koniec. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, zaś walczące Pokemony zaczęły głośno piszczeć, dekoncentrując się nawzajem. W takich warunkach doszło do ich zderzenia w powietrzu i podczas gdy Gligar atakował Rozcinaniem, jego przeciwnik uderzał Atakiem Furii. Tłukły się tak przez chwilę, aż nagle blondwłosa trenerka poleciła krótko:  
- Teraz. - w efekcie czego, jej podopieczny tak jak poprzednio, ciachnął mocno uderzając prosto w głowę stalowego ptaka. Przeciwnika zamroczyło na chwilę i nawet przestał piszczeć, jednak nadal machał skrzydłami, utrzymując się w powietrzu.  
- Kontruj. - odparł spokojnie Falkner.  
I nagle, z szybkością błyskawicy, Skarmory dziobnął mocno przeciwnika odrzucając od siebie i posyłając na arenę.  
- Dobij Stalowym Wiatrem. - kontynuował natarcie chłopak.  
- Nie tak szybko, wyrównaj lot i przygotuj z kontratakiem. - poleciła Karen, w skupieniu obserwując starcie.  
Gligar mocno oberwał, widać to było po nim, jednak sprawnie machając skrzydłami wyrównał lot i szybko przelatując nad areną, uniknął uderzeń wiatru, aby rozpocząć ponowne natarcie, tym razem zza pleców Poke-Ptaka.  
- Odwrót i Powietrzne Cięcie razem ze Stalowym Wiatrem. - zdecydował Faulkner sprawiając, że połączenie obu ataków zwiększyło ich siłę.  
- Przebijamy się. - poleciła trenerka, a jej podopieczny zapiszczał wojowniczo, zapewne wiedząc już, jaki jest plan.  
- Kontynuuj atak, ale też pełne skupienie. - odparł trener, również podejrzewając coś niedobrego.  
Gligar zaś ignorując bolesne uderzenia wiatru, mknął coraz szybciej na przeciwnika. Skarmory obserwował go uważnie, gotów w każdej chwili do uniku, czy zablokowana ataku i faktycznie tuż przed zadaniem ciosu, przerwał tworzenie wiatru i machając skrzydłami, starał się zejść z linii ciosu, jednak przeciwnik idealnie odgadł jego ruchy i wykonując identyczny manewr, mocno uderzył go pazurami, przeciągając nimi przez środek grzbietu Poke-Ptaka. Niestety dla niego, nawet w takiej sytuacji stalowy stwor zachował dość przytomności umysłu, aby mocnym machnięciem ogona, ciachnąć fioletowego Pokemona w rewanżu. Efekt zaś był taki, że oba stworki oberwały na tyle silnie, aby spaść na arenę.  
- Powietrzna Gilotyna, jak ja to nazywam. Początkowo nabiera się szybkości i mocy potrzebnej do Powietrznego Ciosu, ale końcowe ciachnięcie jest z Gilotyny. - wyjaśniała Karen, aby następnie zapytać - A twój podopieczny, jak rozumiem, po przyjęciu ataku, od razu przekształcił go w Kontrę, którą oddał ogonem?  
- Dokładnie i tym sposobem mamy obustronny nokaut. - pokiwał głową Faulkner, dodając - Jednak nadal prowadzisz i teraz chyba mam kłopoty.  
- Cóż... Zobaczymy - odparła z uśmiechem Karen, wypuszczając ognistego, dwunożnego stworka z kaczym dziobem, którego przeciwnikiem okazał się duży czerwono-żółty czworonożny stwór.  
- Magmar i Arcanine, dwa Ogniaki. Jak znam życie, skończy się na dużym bum. – skomentowała sytuację Clair.  
- Dystansowe ataki niewiele dadzą, Tratowanie. - polecił po chwili namysłu Falkner, a jego podopieczny pomknął prosto na oczekującego go przeciwnika. Dokładnie na to czekała Karen i gdy żółto-czerwony stwór był już blisko, wydała komendy:  
- Toxik-Atak. Najlepiej na całą arenę i ogranicz swój ogień. - poleciła szybko Karen.  
- A nie mówiłam... - mruknęła cicho Clair  
Magmar miał na głowie dwa płonące wypusty, dodatkowo jego ogon również palił się jasnym płomieniem i teraz stworek musiał wszystko to mocno ograniczyć, a właściwie niemal ugasić, gdyż otaczając się trującym i łatwopalnym gazem, nie chciał doprowadzić do eksplozji, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.  
- Ochrona, Atak Ciałem i Tratowanie. - poprawił swój plan ataku Falkner. Pierwsze ciosy padły na Magmara, jednak blondwłosa trenerka nie została dłużna polecając:  
- Energiczna Pięść. - co sprawiło, ze jeden mocny cios rozbił zieloną mgiełkę, otaczającą przeciwnika.  
Arcanine wprawdzie szybko wytworzył kolejną, nadal atakując i dodatkowo gryząc wściekle przeciwnika, jednak niewiele to pomagało, gdyż każda kolejna Ochrona zostawała niszczona. Dodatkowo wyglądało na to, że czworonożny stworek zaczyna odczuwać efekty trującej mieszanki, w której oba Poki walczyły, jednak jego przeciwnik jest na nią całkowicie odporny. Pokemony siłowały się przez chwilę, Magmar zapewne czekał, aż trucizna dostatecznie osłabi Arcanina, gdyż co jakiś czas wypuszczał następną ilość fioletowej mieszanki, a wreszcie Karen oznajmiła spokojnie:  
- Ognisty Cios.  
Zwykle w takich sytuacjach kucałem, czy też starałem się ochronić przed następującym po tym wybuchu. Teraz zaś mogłem podziwiać, jak ekrany ochronne otaczające arenę zabłysły na moment wchłaniając siłę wybuchu skierowaną na zewnątrz, jednak stojące na środku areny walczące ze sobą Pokemony, musiały odczuć siłę eksplozji.  
- Efekciarsko. - pochwalił przeciwniczkę Falkner. Jego Pokemon leżał poraniony i może i dałby radę jeszcze coś zrobić, jednak trucizna krążąca w jego organizmie coraz bardziej odbierała mu resztki sił.  
- Może i tak, a w razie gdybyś się zastanawiał, tak Magmar jest odporny na zatrucia i jedynie bardzo silne mieszanki mogą na niego podziałać. - wyjaśniła dodatkowo Karen.  
- Dziękuję, to był naprawdę dobry pojedynek, mimo, że również trudny i wymagający. - skłonił się chłopak z szacunkiem, co wywołało burzę oklasków na widowni.  
- Phi, frajer przegrał i chce twarz ratować. - usłyszeliśmy nagle wredny głos, gdy z tunelu prowadzącego na arenę wyszedł Bill, którego walka miała odbyć się zaraz po pojedynku Karen i Falknera. Obok niego stała lekko onieśmielona dziewczyna, zapewne jego przeciwniczka i nerwowo spoglądała na arenę.  
- Ciekawa jestem, jak ty będziesz się zachowywał, jak cię zmasakrują. - odparła Clair, wrednie się uśmiechając.  
- Mnie nikt nie zmasakruje dziewucho. Ja przyszedłem tu wygrać i zostać najlepszym. - odparł z pewnością w głosie chłopak i nie czekając na powrót Karen i Falknera, ani na swoją przeciwniczkę, ruszył odważnie w kierunku areny.


	183. Bill Setag Junior

ODCINEK 183: BILL SETAG JUNIOR.

Pierwsza walka jednej ósmej dobiegła końca. Wynikiem trzy do jednego wygrała ją Karen i pokonując Falknera awansowała do ćwierćfinału. Żegnani brawami trenerzy opuszczali arenę, po drodze mijając wkraczającego już na nią Billa Juniora.  
- On się aby nie pospieszył za bardzo? - zapytała zdziwiona Karen, stając obok mnie, Clair, Roberta i nieco podenerwowanej dziewczyny, przeciwniczki Billa.  
- On jest palantem, od tego zacznijmy. - odparła spokojnie Clair, ale w jej oczach dostrzec można było niebezpieczne błyski i zapewne wiele by dała, aby móc stanąć naprzeciw wrednego chłopaka i przed tak wielką publicznością pokonać go w pojedynku.  
- Tak, to już mówiliście. - przypomniała Karen, po czym zwracając się do trenerki zapytała - Jak tam Whitney, wszystko w porządku?  
Dziewczyna musiała być młodsza od nas, miała krótkie jasne włosy, a różowo-czerwona sukienka sprawiała, że nie do końca wyglądała na trenerkę, jednak nie było wątpliwości, że po zdobyciu dziesięciu odznak i przejściu eliminacji, ma prawo brać udział w Finałach Ligi Pokemon.  
- Tak, tylko trochę się denerwuję. Jednak co innego walki na stadionach o odznaki, czy nawet eliminacje gdzie publiczności nie ma za dużo, a co innego... – odparła, wskazując na tłumy zgromadzone na trybunach.  
- No wiesz, niektórzy z tego narodu właśnie ciebie dopingują i chcą, abyś wypadła jak najlepiej. - zauważył Robert.  
- Skąd wiesz? Jestem taką samą trenerką jak wszyscy, w odróżnieniu od was, o mnie raczej za wiele nie mówiono. - odparła sceptycznie Whitney.  
- Oho, elyta jesteśmy. - mruknąłem, zaś Clair odparła:  
- No może i tak, jednak z Palantem Juniorem, znaczy się z twoim przeciwnikiem również mieliśmy do czynienia. Tak samo jak z jego tatuśkiem, czyli Palantem Seniorem. Obaj są wrednymi typami, którzy poza obiciem buziek, na nic innego nie zasługują. Wiemy też, że ludzi, którzy to wiedzą, jest całkiem sporo, lecz niestety za wiele zrobić nie mogą, bo oba palanciki są bogate i trochę komplikuje to sytuację, aby w ciemniejszej uliczce dorwać jednego czy drugiego.  
Westchnąłem słysząc argumentację trenerki, jednak Whitney słuchała jej z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem i chyba faktycznie przemowa działała na nią motywująco, Clair zaś kontynuowała:  
- Jednak teraz ty jesteś w dobrej, mało tego, doskonałej sytuacji, aby utrzeć nosa Billowi Juniorowi bezpośrednio, a jego tatuśkowi pośrednio. Pokaż, jak dobrą trenerką jesteś, daj z siebie wszystko i pokonaj tego palanta, a potem ciesz się, widząc jego wykrzywiona gębę, gdy będzie musiał pogodzić się z porażką.  
- No, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to faktycznie, będę musiała. - odparła uśmiechnięta trenerka, po czym ruszając w stronę areny, dodała na zakończenie -Dzięki, tego mi było trzeba.  
- Przemowa motywująca, no tego się po tobie nie spodziewałam. - pochwaliła dziewczynę Karen.  
- A co ja mam powiedzieć, jak ta wariatka nigdy nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać. - odparłem spokojnie, jednak nie będąc aż tak zdziwionym zdolnościami przywódczymi Clair.  
Tymczasem komentator zapowiedział drugi pojedynek jednej ósmej finału, a gdy przeciwnicy zajęli miejsca na końcach areny, sędzia rozpoczął pojedynek.  
Na arenie pojawiły się pierwsze Pokemony. Whitney wybrała do walki biało-niebieskiego wodnego stworka Azumarilla, zaś Bill dużego brązowego Slakinga.  
- Gotów? Zaczynamy, Bąbelkowy Promień. - poleciła z entuzjazmem dziewczyna.  
- Ochrona, a potem Energiczna Pięść. - odparł spokojnie i nieco kpiąco Bill.  
Duży stwór ruszył w stronę strzelającego promieniem przeciwnika. Wprawdzie pierwsze bąbelki go dosięgły, jednak mimo tego stworzył zielonkawą mgiełkę, która przez chwilę wchłaniała atak, a nim zniknęła, Slaking był już przy przeciwniku i zamachnął się mocno swoją masywną łapą.  
- Spirala Obronna. - zareagowała szybko Whitney.  
Jej podopieczna natychmiast przerwała atak i zwinąwszy się w kulkę, przyjęła cios przeciwnika.  
- Jeszce raz. Najlepszą obroną jest atak, przypominam. - powiedział szyderczo Bill.  
- Wiem o tym, - odparła spokojnie trenerka, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Drugi cios spadł na Azumarilla, po nim trzeci, Pokemon dzielnie je znosił, jednak czwartego nie było, gdyż nagle dziewczyna zawołała:  
- Łamacz Kości!  
Stworek zwinnie odbił się od ziemi i zmieniając ze zwiniętej kulki w typowo bojową formę, uderzył mocno w głowę przeciwnika.  
- Fala Wstrząsowa, jak on taki szybki - zareagował natychmiast trener  
Slaking wstrzymał kolejny cios łapą i zamiast niego wystrzelił niewielkie wyładowanie elektryczne w atakującego przeciwnika. Azumarill jednak był na tyle szybki, aby go uniknąć, a następnie ponowić atak i znów uderzyć mocno dużego stwora.  
- Frustracja w takim razie. - zdecydował po chwili Bill, widząc że kolejne ciosy działają zdecydowanie niekorzystnie na jego Pokemona.  
- Zwiększ siłę uderzeń, ale uważaj też na jego ataki. – poleciła Whitney wiedząc, że teraz to musi się spieszyć.  
Frustracja była bardzo dobrą techniką, gdy własny Pokemon ją wykonywał, oraz bardzo kłopotliwą, gdy robił to stworek przeciwnika. Jej zasada działania była prosta, jeśli przeciwnik był zbyt szybki, aby go trafić, Pokemon stosujący technikę zwiększał swoją szybkość tak długo, aż zadał celny cios. Oczywiście można było dokonywać dowolnych modyfikacji i wykorzystywać ową zdolność w różnych sytuacjach, co udowodniła między innymi Clair przyspieszając swojego Stantlera, gdy ten został oślepiony i również nie dawał rady trafić Pokemona z którym walczył. Teraz więc Azumaril wiedząc, że może mieć kłopoty, szybko doskakiwał do Slakinga, unikał jego ciosów, odskakiwał i ponawiał atak. Musiałem przyznać, ze jestem zaskoczony wytrzymałością dużego Pokemona, w końcu Łamacz Kości był atakiem typu Walka, który działał o wiele lepiej na Normale, których przedstawicielem był Pokemon Billa. Stwór jednak wbrew pozorom odczuwał obrażenia i tak naprawdę celowo dawał się trafić, o czym przekonaliśmy się, gdy nagły cios łapą trafił uskakującego przeciwnika.  
- Teraz złap go i nie puszczaj. - polecił szybko Bill, a stwór zwinnie zaatakował drugą łapą i powalając przeciwnika na arenę, docisnął go do ziemi.  
- HydroPompa, nie damy się. - dopingowała podopieczną Whitney.  
- To na nic, Kontra w niego. - odparł spokojnie Bill.  
Slaking silnym ciosem lewej łapy podrzucił w górę Azumarill, która w tej samej chwili wystrzeliła w niego duży strumień wody. Niezrażony tym Pokemon drugą łapą, która niemal świeciła od nagromadzonej w niej energii ciosu kontrującego, uderzył mocno wodnego stworka, wyrzucając go wysoko w górę.  
- I popraw Elektrycznym Pociskiem. - polecił z wrednym uśmiechem Bill.  
Slaking ryknął tryumfalnie, strzelając wyładowaniem elektrycznym w oszołomionego od silnego ciosu przeciwnika. Atak trafił, a porażenie było tak silne, że biało-niebieski Pokemon spadł na arenę nieprzytomny.  
- Wytrzymały skubaniec. - pokiwała głową Karen, obserwując pojedynek.  
- Nawet zbyt wytrzymały. Kiedy ten palant zrobił się taki dobry? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair, aby głośno zawołać - Do boju Whitney! Nie poddawaj się!  
Naturalnie trenerka nie mogła jej usłyszeć, na szczęście sama nie zamierzała łatwo zrezygnować i gdy sędzia ogłosił, że Bill prowadzi jeden do zera, oraz nadal kontynuuje pojedynek z pomocą Slakinga, wypuściła drugiego ze swoich podopiecznych, różową Blissey.  
- Wytrzymałość na wytrzymałość? Ciekawe. - mruknął Bill.  
- To samo mogę powiedzieć, Lodowy Promień. - odparła Whitney, jednocześnie atakując.  
Różowy Pokemon szybko wystrzelił biało-błękitny promień wprost w przeciwnika, który jednak zdołał go uniknąć, uskakując w ostatniej chwili.  
- Tak jak myślałam, szybkość z Frustracji nadal obowiązuje,. - pokiwała głową trenerka.  
- Jasne, że tak, a dla pewności... Elektryczny Pocisk. - odparł chłopak kontratakując.  
- Odpowiadaj tym samym. - zareagowała szybko dziewczyna.  
Slaking zaczął strzelać wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, zaś jego przeciwniczka stosowała dokładnie ten sam atak. Pociski zderzały się ze sobą i z głośnym bzytnięciem neutralizowały nawzajem. Większość nie docierała do walczących Pokemonów, a te kilka, którym się udawało i tak nie dochodziły celu, gdyż stworki zręcznie ich unikały.  
- Kontynuuj i Ekran Świetlny. - poleciła po chwili Whitney, zamierzając przygotować się na następne ataki przeciwnika.  
- Tak to się bawić nie będziemy. Strzelaj dalej, ale dodatkowo zrób Trzęsienie Ziemi. - odparł z wrednym uśmiechem trener.  
Brązowy stwór ryknął zadowolony i nadal starając się pilnować atakujących go wyładowań elektrycznych, dodatkowo zaczął skakać i tworzyć niewielkie drgania podłoża, które szybko zaczęły stawać się coraz intensywniejsze.  
- Na dłuższą metę to będzie kłopotliwe, a skoro tak... - Whitney zawahała się przez moment, myśląc co robić, czy może wybierając najlepszy możliwy do przeprowadzenia w obecnej chwili atak, po czym poleciła - Przetaczanie.  
Wstrząsy wywoływane przez Slakinga były już na tyle silne, ze Blissey zaczęła je odczuwać, jednak słysząc komendę zapiszczała wojowniczo, po czym zwijając się w dużą różową kulę, pomknęła wprost na przeciwnika, szybko się tocząc.  
- No bez żartów. Kontynuuj. - polecił kpiąco Bill i to był błąd, bowiem nawet silniejsze wstrząsy nie zatrzymały nacierającego Pokemona. Slaking zaś ciągle skacząc, miał utrudnione wykonanie uniku i w konsekwencji został uderzony dużą różową kulą.  
- Ładuj Kontrę. - zareagował szybko chłopak widząc, że jego podopieczny upadł na arenę. Blissey przetoczywszy się po nim szybko wykonała zwrot i przystąpiła do kolejnego ataku.  
- Ochrona dodatkowo. - poleciła natychmiast Whitney, słysząc komendę przeciwnika.  
Tym sposobem różowa kula otoczyła się dodatkowo zielonkawą mgiełką i w takim stanie uderzyła ponownie Slakinga, który starał się ją schwytać, ale nie dał rady i znów upadł na arenę, powalony przez toczącego się Pokemona.  
- Dobra, teraz już bez zabawy. Jak znów trafi, to uderzaj. - polecił poirytowany Bill.  
Ochrona nadal działała i teraz mając nadzieję, że jest dość wytrzymała, aby wchłonąć najbliższy atak, Blissey zaatakowała ponownie, tak jak poprzednio uderzając przeciwnika. Tym razem jednak, zgodnie z poleceniami Billa, Slaking gdy tylko odczul uderzenie, oddal własnym, wykonując silny zamach łapą i trafiając przeciwniczkę. Efekt był taki, że zielona mgiełka zniknęła, Przetaczanie zostało zatrzymane, a oba stworki rozpoczęły walkę w zwarciu, szybko okładając się łapami.  
- Energiczna Pięść. - poleciła Whitney, korzystając z sytuacji.  
- Oddawaj Łamaczem Kości. - skontrował Bill, uważnie obserwując starcie.  
Fakt, jego Pokemon zaczynał coraz bardziej odczuwać efekty pojedynku najpierw z Azumarillem, a teraz z Blissey, przez co po dłuższej chwili zmagań Bill zadecydował:  
- Odepchnij Kontrą i zmieniamy plan.  
Większość ciosów Pokemony neutralizowały zderzając się łapami, jednak od czasu do czasu jeden lub drugi trafiał i w odróżnieniu od różowego stworka, który kontrować zapewne nie potrafił, brązowy znów naładowawszy atak, zastosował go na tyle silnie, aby faktycznie Blissey została odsunięta na kilka metrów od niego. Następnie Slaking zrobił coś zaskakującego, bowiem kilkoma susami oddalił się jeszcze bardziej od przeciwniczki.  
- Dobra, teraz Odpoczynek. - polecił spokojnie Bill.  
- A więc taki masz plan. - zrozumiała od razu trenerka i w pierwszej chwili chciała zaatakować, ale widząc, że jej podopieczna również jest już osłabiona, zdecydowała:  
-W porządku, również się uleczamy. Tylko szybko.  
Blissey zapiszczała twierdząco, a następnie biało-różowy wzorek, jaki miała na brzuchu i który swym wyglądem przypominam nieco jajko zalśnił, a Pokemona otoczyły małe świecące gwiazdki, zaczynające odnawiać jego energię. Slabing tymczasem położył się na arenie i ku zaskoczeniu niektórych widzów, zaczął głośno chrapać.  
- Jeśli zregenerują się do końca, to można powiedzieć, że wrócimy do punktu wyjścia. - stwierdziła Karen.  
- A to niedobrze dla Whitney, bowiem przeciwnik oberwał już trochę po pierwszej walce, więc skoro doprowadził drugiego jej stworka do stanu leczenia, to gdy będzie w pełni sił, bez trudu wygra tak na przetrzymanie jak i na silne ataki. - zauważył Robert.  
- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko ten palant przegra. - wymruczała cicho Clair.  
Niestety, widząc to, co do tej pory rozgrywało się na arenie, wiele wskazywało na to, że to jednak Bill jest bliżej ćwierćfinału. Whitney też się tego domyślała, jednak nie zamierzając przegrać, gdy tylko leczenie zostało ukończone, poleciła:  
- W zwarciu za bardzo ryzykujemy oberwaniem Kontrą, w związku z czym przejść trzeba na dystansówkę.  
W odpowiedzi różowy stworek zapiszczał twierdząco, po czym wystrzelił Lodowy Promień w nadal śpiącego przeciwnika, równocześnie przeskakując w miejscu z nogi na nogę.  
- Wstawaj, trzeba znowu działać. - polecił Bill, niepotrzebnie zresztą, bowiem trafiony promieniem Slaking sam się obudził, a głośno ziewając był gotów do dalszej walki. Widać było, że całkowicie sił nie zdołał odzyskać, jednak w formie był dobrej, a pojedynczy promień zbyt dużego wrażenia na nim nie zrobił.  
- Dystansowy atak już prezentowaliśmy i coś słabo ci wtedy poszło, a więc jeszcze raz, Trzęsienie Ziemi. - polecił Bill po chwili, podczas której jego Pokemon uniknął drugiego promienia.  
- Nie bądź taki pewny siebie, również Trzęsienie Ziemi - odparła spokojnie Whitney.  
W ten sposób na arenie zaczął się bardzo dziwny pojedynek, gdyż oba walczące Pokemony skacząc wprawiały ją w drgania, które teoretycznie miały za zadanie dekoncentrować i ranić przeciwnika, praktycznie jednak wyglądało na to, że techniki znoszą się wzajemnie i walczącym Pokemonom nic nie jest.  
- No brawo, coś jednak potrafisz, ale to nie koniec. Elektryczne Pociski do tego. - polecił z wrednym uśmiechem Bill.  
- Unikaj i przygotuj się. - odparła Whitney.  
Trzęsienie Ziemi nadal trwało, a dodatkowo zauważyłem, że nad areną uformowała się niewielka szara chmura, zapewne efekt tych rytmicznych przeskakiwań z nogi na nogę u różowego Pokemona. Zrozumiałem, że był to Taniec Deszczu i teraz jedynie sygnał trenerki dzielił nas od zalania areny falą ulewnego deszczu. Zastanawiałem się, czy Bill o tym wie, gdyż jego Pokemon strzelał ciągle Elektrycznymi Pociskami, które podczas ulewy byłyby o wiele bardziej kłopotliwe niż obecnie. Blissey jednak łatwo ich unikała, uskakując przed każdym i nagle przestała tak skoków, jak i wytwarzania Trzęsienia Ziemi.  
- Teraz! - zawołała głośno trenerka.  
Z chmury, którą brałem za przygotowana ulewę, wystrzelił szybko potężny Piorun, trafiając wprost w nadal skaczącego Slakinga. Powalił on Pokemona i sprawił, że atak przez niego stosowany, został przerwany.  
- Popraw Lodowym Promieniem. - poleciła Whitney, zapewne miała nadzieję na zamrożenie wytrzymałego przeciwnika, co byłoby o wiele lepszym rozwiązaniem, niż kolejne zmagania siłowe, jednak niestety Slaking może i oberwał od pioruna, jednak dość szybko zdołał się pozbierać i wytrzymując trafiający w niego kolejny promień, ryknął groźnie, a następnie spojrzał na niewielką chmurę.  
- Tak, nasza kolej. - odparł z wrednym uśmiechem Bill, a jego podopieczny wykorzystawszy technikę Whitney, również sprowadził na arenę Piorun, który trafił zaskoczoną Blissey. Oznaczało to również, że chmura faktycznie jest efektem Tańca Deszczu, gdyż gdyby to był jedynie efekt utrzymującego się w powietrzu Pioruna, to Pokemon przeciwnika nie mógłby z niej skorzystać.  
- Jeszce raz. – polecił entuzjastycznie Bil, jednak nim drugi atak uderzył w powalonego na arenę Pokemona, ten zdołał zwinąć się w różową kulkę i zastosować Spiralę Obronną, tym samym stając się wytrzymalszym na ciosy i ataki.  
- Nie ma wyjścia, nie sądziłam, że już teraz trzeba będzie aż tak iść na całość. - powiedziała spokojnie Whitney, a widząc, że Slaking zamierza sprowadzić na arenę kolejny Piorun, poleciła - Zamieć Śnieżna.  
Zwinięta w kulkę Blissey tylko zapiszczała twierdząco, po czym odtoczyła się na bok unikając ataku, zaś jej ciało zaczęło świecić i wytwarzać wirujące wokół płatki śniegu.  
- No nieźle, Normal z tak sinym Lodowym atakiem. - pochwalił stworka Robert  
- Mam nadzieję, że to załatwi tego przepakowanego olbrzyma. - odparła Clair uświadamiając nam, że przecież od początku przydługiej już walki, Bill cały czas walczy jednym Pokemonem.  
Tymczasem śnieg szybko zaczął pokrywać coraz większy obszar areny. Chmura rozwiała się, a Slaking początkowo strzelał w przeciwnika Elektrycznymi Pociskami, ale ostateczne niewiele to dawało, gdyż zostawały powstrzymywane przez wirujący śnieg. Wkrótce niemal cała arena zmieniła się w jedną wielką kulę wirującego białego puchu, a trenerom nie zostało nic innego jak zaczekać, aż technika zostanie zakończona. Kilka nerwowych minut później, gdy zamieć się skończyła, a cała arena została pokryta warstwą białego puchu, dostrzegliśmy stojącą na niej Blissey, uważnie rozglądającą się za przeciwnikiem. Jeziorka w rogach areny były zamarznięte, tu i tam widać było niewielkie śniegowe zaspy, jednak Slaknga nigdzie nie było widać.  
- Czyżby go zawrócił? - zapytałem cicho, wiedząc, że tak łatwo to raczej nie będzie.  
- On chyba nie lata, nie? - odparła Clair spoglądając w górę, nad arenę.  
Bill tymczasem odczekał chwilę, po czym z wrednym uśmiechem oznajmił:  
- To było niezłe, nawet więcej niż niezłe, ale niewystarczające. Kontra!  
Gdy tylko chłopak skończył mówić, z zaspy najbliższej różowego Pokemona wyskoczył osłabiony i przemarznięty Slaking i uderzył mocno przeciwniczkę.  
- Energiczna Pięść. - poleciła Whitney zbyt późno, gdyż atak został juz przeprowadzony i niestety był zbyt silny, aby w pierwszej chwili Blissey mogła kontratakować. Właściwie, jego moc w połączeniu z dwoma Piorunami, jakimi wcześniej oberwał różowy stworek, okazała się wystarczająca, aby powalić go na arenę.  
- Dasz rade? - zapytała jeszcze trenerka, niestety wyglądało na to, że jej Pokemon został pokonany. Na pocieszenie pozostawał fakt, że Slakng również był zbyt osłabiony Zamiecią i niemal zamrożony trząsł się cały z zimna, ledwo stojąc na nogach.  
- Jak zaśniesz, to zamarzniesz, więc to chyba koniec, ale dobra robota. - pochwalił Pokemona Bill, ku naszemu wielkiemu zdumieniu.  
Sędzia ogłosił prowadzenie chłopaka dwa do jednego i wyglądało na to, że następna runda może być rozstrzygająca.  
- To jeszcze nie koniec, Aipom zwinność. - poleciła Whitney, wypuszczając na arenę fioletowego stworka, o jasnożółtej twarzy i brzuchu tego samego koloru.  
- Myślę, że jednak koniec. - odparł z wrednym uśmiechem Bill, gdy przed nim pojawił się czarny czworonożny stwór, nieco podobny wyglądem do Absola.  
- Pokraka zastępcza. - mruknęła Clair, pamiętając jak podczas jednego ze spotkań z chłopakiem, omal nie doszło do bójki między jej Absolem, a owym stworkiem, którym był Umbreon.  
- Gwiazdy. – oznajmiła spokojnie Whitney, gdy jej Pokemon zabłysł zwiększając znacznie swoją szybkość i zwinność.  
- Zignoruj i Osłabiający Atak. - polecił Bill.  
Umbreon faktycznie niewiele sobie robił z kilkunastu gwiadkopodobnych pocisków, jakie pomknęły w jego stronę. Właściwe tego ataku niemal nie sposób było uniknąć, gdyż w założeniu zawsze trafiał i najlepsze, co można było zrobić, to sparować go jakimś własnym atakiem obszarowym.  
- Unikaj, a jak możesz, atakuj Cięciem. - zareagowała szybko Whitney, gdyż przeciwnik momentalnie znalazł się obok jej Pokemona.  
Następnie przez chwilę stworki walczyły ze sobą, starając się nawzajem trafić. Aipom po doładowaniu Zwinnością całkiem dobrze sobie radził z atakami Umbreona, jednak sam też miał kłopot z efektownym trafieniem przeciwnika. W końcu zniecierpliwiony Bill polecił:  
- Promień Konfuzji.  
- Przetrwaj i kontratakuj. - odparła z pewnością w głosie trenerka, a jej Pokemon pisnąwszy wojowniczo, zrozumiał o co chodzi.  
Umbreon wystrzelił białą kulkę, która od razu trafiła przeciwnika, zresztą przy takiej odległości nie było szans na efektowny unik. Następnie znów uderzył łapą, stosując Osłabiający Atak, jednak ku jego zdumieniu Aipom ani go nie uniknął, co miałoby miejsce, gdyby konfuzja nie zadziałała, ani nie dał się trafić, co z kolei oznaczałoby, że dekoncentracja zakończyła się sukcesem. Zamiast tego fioletowy stworek zablokował atak lewą łapą, zaś prawą uderzył mocno w głowę przeciwnika, odrzucając go od siebie.  
- Łamacz Kości! I kontynuuj! - zawołała entuzjastycznie Whitney.  
Pokemon wojowniczo zapiszczał i skoczył szybko w kierunku zamroczonego od siły ciosu przeciwnika. Bill nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, zapewne takiej siły się nie spodziewał po niepozornym stworku, O dziwo jednak nie stracił nad sobą panowania i zamiast tego, oznajmił groźnie:  
- Skoro chcesz iść na całość, to proszę bardzo. Umbreon... - przerwał na moment, podczas którego czarny stworek doszedł do siebie po pierwszym ciosie i teraz unikał drugiego, zadawanego przez lipoma, który znalazł się już przy nim - Psychika.  
Natychmiast też czworonożny stworek szybkim skokiem oddalił się od Aipoma, a wykonując dwa kolejne, znalazł niemal na granicy areny, po czym spojrzawszy prosto na swojego przeciwnika, zaczął atakować.  
- Psychika? Czy państwo to słyszeli? Pokemon typu Ciemności z Psycho-Atakiem i to tak silnym Psycho-Atakiem, coś niebywałego. Widać, że Bill to nie tylko syn znanego i szanowanego pana Setaga Seniora, ale też wybity i uzdolniony trener. - usłyszeliśmy komentatora, zachwycającego się sytuacją na arenie.  
- Kolejna osoba na liście, którą muszę zdzielić po łbie. - wymruczała poirytowana Clair, z niepokojem patrząc na arenę.  
Niestety sytuacja była niekorzystna tak dla Aipoma, jak i dla jego trenerki, Pokemon wprawdzie ruszył z atakiem na przeciwnika i mimo bólu głowy starał znów uderzyć Łamaczem Kości, jednak atak przeciwnika był zbyt silny i zbyt go dekoncentrował, aby przyniosło to pożądany efekt. Umbreon zaś uskakiwał przed nieudanymi atakami, wykonywał uniki i cały czas stosował Psycho-Atak.  
- Hmm... Ale z tego wynika, że może Absolek też dałby radę coś podobnego się nauczyć. - stwierdziła po chwili nadal poirytowana dziewczyna.  
Aipom tymczasem miał dość i pokonany osunął się na ziemię, na której śnieg wywołany Zamiecią już całkowicie stopniał i jako że walka właśnie dobiegła końca, to i arena mogła zostać uznana za gotową na następny pojedynek.  
- Koniec drugiego pojedynku jednej ósmej finału. Wynikiem trzy do jednego wygrywa go trener Bill. Moje gratulacje i zapraszam teraz uczestników trzeciego pojedynku, aby zajęli swoje miejsca. - oznajmił sędzia, ostatecznie przypieczętowując los Whitney.  
Gdy chwilę później trenerka wracała z areny mijając nas, Clair powiedziała pocieszająco:  
- Szkoda, ale i tak byłaś świetna.  
- Dzięki ,starałam się, niestety przeciwnik był silniejszy. Cóż, tak bywa. - odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem.  
- Silniejszy to mało powiedziane amatorko. Mówiłem, że poziom tych zawodów to dno, a wy mi do pięt nie dorastacie. - powiedział kpiąco mijający nas Bill.  
- Hmm... Strażnika obok nie ma. - mruknęła rozglądając się Clair - Czy jakbym mu teraz zafundowała krwotok z nosa, to zgodnie uznacie, że to jego własna wina i tak naprawdę to wpadł na drzwi? - zapytała z wrednym uśmiechem.  
- Daj spokój, nie warto, a dodatkowo ryzykujesz odebranie plakietki "Przyjaciela Ligi Pokemon" i związanymi z tym konsekwencjami. - odparłem uspokajająco, jednak niefortunnie, gdyż przypomnienie o zezwoleniu jeszcze bardziej poirytowało dziewczynę:  
- Dzięki Toriś, to mi nie poprawiło humoru, jakbyś nie zauważył.  
Westchnąłem wzruszając ramionami. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszła Karen, oznajmiając spokojnie i z pewnością w głosie:  
- A jak powiem, że w ćwierćfinale to ja jestem przeciwniczką tego, jak go określasz, "Palanta Juniora", to poczujesz się lepiej?  
- A faktycznie, przecież system pucharowy. – ożywiła się od razu Clair - Ale pamiętaj, że masz go zmasakrować, albo lepiej, poniżyć i zmasakrować, albo jeszcze lepiej, jednym Pokiem rozgromić całą jego bandę i jego samego, albo...  
- Dobra, dobra, w ćwierćfinale i tak jest turówka. - przypomniałem wzdychając, ale też dziękując Karen za pomoc w uspokojeniu tej wariatki. Następnie udaliśmy się do głównej sali dla finalistów, jako że obecnie odbywał się trzeci pojedynek, a mój był dopiero siódmy. Wcześniej miał jeszcze walczyć Robert w walce numer pięć, ale i do tego był czas. Na szczęście Bill jak się okazało, wyszedł do swoich fanek pochwalić się zwycięstwem i porozdawać autografy, dzięki czemu nie ryzykowaliśmy ewentualnej awantury, jaką mogła wywołać Clair. Tymczasem trzecia walka jednej ósmej się rozpoczęła. Finały Ligi Pokemon trwały w najlepsze.


	184. Emily kontra Jasmine

ODCINEK 184: EMILY KONTRA JASMINE.

- No, muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. - skomentował drugi pojedynek jednej ósmej finałów Poniatowski, zasiadający w Loży Honorowej.  
- I powinieneś. Mój syn jest najlepszy i wygra całe te wasze zawody. - odparł z dumą zajmujący miejsce obok Setag Senior, który następnie wstał i udając się do wyjścia oznajmił - A teraz do widzenia państwu, reszta słabych pojedynków mnie nie interesuje. Idę pogratulować chłopakowi zwycięstwa.  
Po czym dostojnie opuścił Lożę Honorową.  
- Miły facet, a do tego, jaki skromny. - mruknął cicho Florek, Lider z Rzeszowa.  
- A przy okazji najlepszy przykład na to, co bogactwo może zrobić z człowiekiem. - odparł siedzący obok ojca Max.  
Loża Honorowa była miejscem, z którego finały oglądali Liderzy, władze Ligi Pokemon, oraz kilku zasłużonych gości, w tym właśnie Setag Senior. Max załapał się tu ze względu na zostanie przyszłym Liderem z Rzeszowa i właściwie, gdyby nie jego wiek, to już po finałach można by było przeprowadzić odpowiednie procedury, aby chłopak mógł przejąć opiekę nad stadionem. Niestety do tego wymagana była tak zwana pełnoletniość, czyli ukończone piętnaście lat, a młody trener miał ich obecnie trzynaście i pół, więc musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać.  
- I następna walka czeka go z Karen, to będzie ciekawe, no nie Will? - zapytała z wrednym uśmiechem Katarzyna, Liderka z Katowic.  
- A co w tym ciekawego Panno Trucicielko? Skoro ma szesnaście odznak, to wiadomo że jest dobra, no nie? Pamiętajcie jednak, że jeśli chce zająć moje miejsce, to musi mnie w walce pokonać, a przypomnę, że mojej odznaki nie zdobyła. - odparł dumnie dwudziestoletni chłopak, obecne utrapienie Ligi Pokemon. Trzeba było przyznać, że większość, jak nie wszyscy zgromadzeni w loży, mieli nadzieję, że Karen faktycznie przejmie od niego stadion szczeciński.  
- No tak, w końcu ty to taaaaki siny i zdolny jesteś... - wymruczała sarkastycznie dziewczyna.  
- Młodzieży, skończcie słowne zaczepki, trzecia walka się zaczyna. - wtrącił spokojnie Juliusz, najstarszy wśród Liderów i pełniący swoją funkcję w Łodzi.  
- Szczerze powiem, myślałem że to wszystko trochę poważniej wygląda. - szepnął do ojca Max.  
- Oj tak, każdy nowy się dziwi. - odparł uśmiechnięty Florek, wskazując na Urbana, Lidera który objął funkcję w Zielonej Górze wygrywając finały przed rokiem i tak jak Max, po raz pierwszy zasiadając w Loży Honorowej i nadal wyglądał na nieco spiętego w tak elitarnym towarzystwie.  
- I dlatego mówiłam, żeby zmienić nazwę na "Lożę Szyderców". - wtrąciła Defi, Lidera z Wałbrzycha, siedząca nieopodal i słysząca ich ciche uwagi.  
Poniatowski tylko westchnął, kręcąc krytycznie głową, gdy na arenie rozpoczął się pojedynek między Chuckiem i Kusaką. Chłopak zdobył trzynaście odznak i upierał się, że wszelkie przesądy związane z ta liczbą są mocno przesadzone, co udowodni, wygrywając w turnieju. Jego przeciwniczką była trenerka z dziesięcioma odznakami i w odróżnieniu od chłopaka, mającego bezpośredni awans, zmagała się dodatkowo w eliminacjach.  
Tymczasem w głównej sali dla finalistów zająłem miejsce za jednym ze stołów, częściowo oglądając trzecią walkę, a częściowo wyjaśniając szczegółowo tak Karen, jak i zainteresowanemu Robertowi, kim tak naprawdę jest Bill i jego ojczulek.  
- Generalnie to dwa palanty, junior i senior... - zaczęła Clair, a widząc, że posyłam jej krytyczne spojrzenie, mruknęła cicho - Tak, tak, powtarzam się.  
- W prasie, czy telewizji, jak sami zapewne zauważyliście, Setag Senior sprawia pozory miłego faceta, bogatego owszem, ale dbającego o interesy tak swoje, jak i innych. Dofinansowania na różne "fanowskie stadiony" robił na przykład. Jednak jakby go bliżej poznać, czy też zainteresować się sposobem prowadzenia inwestycji, to się okaże, że dla niego najważniejsze są pieniądze. Zresztą, pamiętasz aferę z tym drzewem, jak wędrowałaś z nami z Warszawy do Łodzi? - przypomniałem trenerce.  
- A fakt, "Dąb Wolności", którego mieszkańcy wyciąć nie pozwolili, a który rósł na terenie, jaki Senior chciał pod budowę jakiejś fabryki, czy czegoś podobnego. - pokiwała głową dziewczyna.  
- Podobna sytuacja była w górach. Wtedy załatwiliśmy go roślinkami, będącymi pod ochroną i znowu swoich robót nie mógł prowadzić. - wtrąciła Clair.  
- Taaa... A ostatnim jego numerem była akcja w Szczecinie, może słyszałaś? - zapytałem.  
- Fontanna Sediny? No coś mi się o uszy obiło, że zniknęła i że następnego dnia z pomocą wędrownych trenerów ją znaleźli i tak właśnie podejrzewałam, że to mogła być wasza robota. - odparła z uśmiechem blondwłosa trenerka.  
- Tylko, że szczegółowo to fontannę zwinął Setag Senior. Zlecił robotę kilku złodziejaszkom, ale jeden z nich sypnął i tak zgubę znaleźliśmy. - wyjaśniłem krótko.  
- I nie postawiono mu zarzutów? - zapytał zdziwiony Robert.  
- Liga i jej super przepisy. - mruknęła pogardliwe Clair, spoglądając niechętnie na plakietkę "Przyjaciel LP", która upoważniała ją do przebywania w pomieszczeniach przeznaczonych dla finalistów, a której z pewnością nie znosiła.  
- Raczej brak dowodów. Trzeba przyznać, że Setag Senior jest sprytny i zajmujący się tamtą sprawą strażnik dobrze dedukował, że nawet jakby zacząć śledztwo, to za wiele udowodnić się nie da. Pamiętaj, że zeznania złodzieja i kombinatora, to wciąż zeznania złodzieja i kombinatora, więc nie można brać ich za pewniak. - wyjaśniłem.  
- No dzięki Toriś. - mruknęła cicho Clair, ale wredny uśmiech jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że moja uwaga i aluzja do jej dawnego życia, nie dotknęła dziewczyny i już się pogodziła z tym kim była i kim jest teraz.  
- Hej, ty to osobny przypadek jesteś. Oryginalny powinnam powiedzieć. - odparła za mnie rozbawiona Karen.  
- Uważaj, bo ten "oryginalny przypadek" przypomni sobie, że mamy nierozstrzygnięty pojedynek i wierz mi, że jak by trzeba było, to teren na walkę, gdzie nikt by nam nie przeszkadzał, znajdę w ciągu góra dziesięciu minut. - odparła groźnie trenerka.  
- Dajcie spokój kłótniom. Na razie to Karen ma pojedynek z Billem... Jutro. - przypomniałem zestawienie pierwszego ćwierćfinału.  
- Ano i muszę przyznać, że to może być ciekawe wyzwanie. - odparła spokojnie dziewczyna.  
- Pamiętaj, obiecałaś mi, że go pokonasz. Najlepiej od razu idź na całość i załatw temat w trzy sekundy, po jednej na rundę. - stanowcza mina Clair po raz kolejny uświadamiała mi, że gdyby tylko mogła, to trenerka sama stoczyłaby pojedynek z wrednym chłopakiem.  
- Ty naprawdę go nie lubisz.- stwierdził Robert - Właściwie nie dziwię się, widząc jak się zachowuje.  
- Taaa... Ale to nie wszystko. - powiedziałem, po czym streściliśmy krotko nasze pierwsze spotkanie z Billem, kiedy to Absol będący jeszcze wtedy Pokiem chłopaka, po przegranym pojedynku z Clair, został brutalnie potraktowany przez swego "opiekuna". W konsekwencji Clair potraktował Billa o wiele brutalniej, omal nie łamiąc mu nosa i za zgodą strażników odebrała chłopakowi Pokemona, który towarzyszył jej do dnia dzisiejszego. Nie musiałem dodawać, że więź między stworkiem a dziewczyną była bardzo silna, co zresztą udowodniła sama Clair, gdy miesiąc temu pokazała, że potrafi aktywować Splot właśnie z Absolem.  
- Hmm... Z tego można wnioskować, że tamto wydarzenie wywołało u Juniora chęć bycia lepszym trenerem. - zasugerował Robert.  
- No może i tak, teraz nie było widać, aby Slaking czy Umbreon były jakieś poobijane, więc pewnie trochę lepiej je traktuje. - odparła Karen.  
- A z pewnością dużo z nimi trenował. Mam nadzieję, że dasz radę go pokonać. - powiedziałem mimo wszystko lekko zaniepokojony.  
- Jasne Tori, już mówiłam, że to z wami chcę walczyć. - odparła uśmiechnięta dziewczyna, wskazując na mnie i a Roberta - I dopiero wtedy pokazać, co tak naprawdę potrafię.  
- Tak, to brzmi motywująco. - mruknąłem cicho, nie będąc pewnym, czy to dobrze czy nie. Oczywiście ostatni miesiąc to był trening i poprawianie umiejętności tak moich, jak i moich podopiecznych, jednak, jak wielokrotnie powtarzała Clair, Karen zawsze była ode mnie lepsza i kto wie, jak będzie tym razem.  
Tymczasem trzecia walka zakończyła się wygraną Kusaki trzy do dwóch i to ona awansowała do drugiego ćwierćfinału, zaś czwartym pojedynkiem miała być walka Emily, która obecnie wraz z Ralfem i młodą dziewczyną o długich jasnobrązowych włosach, udali się w stromę areny.  
- Powodzenia, mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz. W losowaniu trafiłaś o wiele lepiej ode mnie. - motywował przyjaciółkę Ralf, a ja westchnąłem słysząc, że po raz kolejny uważa się mnie za nie wiadomo jak silnego trenera.  
- Tak, tak, ale sam wiesz, że turniej to turniej ,jeden wygrywa, drugi przegrywa, więc tobie też jak najlepszego pojedynku Jasmine. - odparła Emily zwracając się do swojej przeciwniczki.  
- No tak, walczyłam z Emily swego czasu i muszę przyznać, że dobra z niej zawodniczka, więc ten pojedynek wartałoby obejrzeć. - zasugerowała Clair, wskazując na duży telewizor, wyświetlający wydarzenia na arenie, przed którym siedziało kilku innych finalistów, a także paru strażników.  
- A potem moja kolej, więc trzeba się będzie przygotować. - przypomniał Robert, gdyż faktycznie, jego pojedynek był piątym dzisiejszego dnia.  
Komentator zapowiedział początek czwartego starcia w jednej ósmej finałów. Emily miała na koncie dwanaście odznak, Jasmine dziewięć, jednak wyglądała na pewną siebie dziewczynę i w odróżnieniu od przeciwniczki Billa, nie onieśmielały ją tłumy na trybunach, a gdy sędzia dał znak, rozpoczęła wydajać komendy:  
- Szybki Atak i jedziemy z Rozcinaniem.  
Pokemonem dziewczyny był duży żółty Poke-Kot Perisan, zaś z drugiej strony areny pojawił się ognisty Rapidash, który zaraz po wyskoczeniu z PokeBalla, również pomknął wprost na przeciwnika.  
- Atak Furii i Tratowanie. - skontrowała Emily.  
Oba stworki były czworonożne, oba też były szybkie i teraz zderzyły się w zwarciu. Rapidash celował kopytami w bok przeciwnika, starając się go przewrócić, Persian oddawał mocnymi ciosami łap, uzbrojonych w ostre pazury.  
- Szybki jest, pomagamy sobie Frustracją. - postanowiła Jasmine widząc, że jej podopieczny ma kłopoty z celnym trafieniem.  
- Zwinność w takim razie i Ogniste Uderzenie. - odparła spokojne Emily.  
Zalśnięcie Persiana znacznie usprawniło jego ataki, gdyż stworek coraz lepiej radził sobie z celowaniem, a jednocześnie uskakiwał przed płonącymi kopytami przeciwnika, który starał się go trafić. Jednak, gdy Poke-Koń również zalśnił, poprawiając swoją szybkość i zwrotność, atak zaczął mu wychodzić o wiele lepiej, niż jego przeciwnikowi.  
- Teraz Blask. - poleciła niespodziewanie Jasmine.  
- Sprytnie, ale pamiętaj, że Rapidash ma typ Ogień-Światło. - pochwaliła przeciwniczkę Emily, gdy Persian zabłysł oślepiająco.  
- HyperPromień. - odparła spokojnie Jasmine, gdyż może i widzowie, czy komentatorzy zostali oślepieni, ale ona i jej Pokemon bardzo dobrze widzieli przeciwnika. Teraz też korzystając z faktu, że Rapidash ma utrudnione unikanie ataków, PokeKot szybko naładował białą kulę, która pojawiła się w jego pyszczku i zamierzał nią wystrzelić, gdy przeciwnik...  
- Ognisty Wir. - poleciła po chwili namysłu Emily.  
Rapidash dmuchnął większym ogniem, który od razu zmienił się w wirujący strumień, a ten uderzył w atakującego przeciwnika. HyperPromień wprawdzie został wystrzelony, ale ostatecznie nie zdołał trafić Poke-Konia, gdyż Persian znalazł się w samym środku ognistego, szybko obracającego się tornada.  
- Najsilniejsze ataki już w jednej ósmej? - skomentowała cicho sytuację Clair.  
- Podejrzewam, że to ani nie jest najsilniejszy Pokemon, ani najsilniejsze ataki. – odparłem, widząc jak Persian stara się wyrwać z pułapki, ale niezbyt mu to wychodzi.  
- I popraw Ognistym Strumieniem. - poleciła spokojnie Emily.  
- Chyba nie damy rady. - mruknęła zawiedziona Jasmine. Jej Pokemon wprawdzie starał się coś zrobić, najpierw Tańcem Deszczu chciał sprowadzić ulewę, która zatrzymałaby ognisty atak, lecz płomienie zbytnio go dekoncentrowały, potem aktywował zielonkawą mgiełkę Ochrony, jednak szybko została ona usunięta przez ciągle aktywny atak. Gdy więc Rapidash dobrze przymierzył i trafił przeciwnika dodatkową falą ognia, było jasne, że tego to Poke-Kot już nie wytrzyma. Zderzeniu dwóch ataków towarzyszyło większe buchnięcie ognia, a po chwili tak wir, jak i strumień zniknęły, zaś Rapidash obserwował leżącego na arenie i poparzonego przeciwnika, gotów w razie czego zarówno na kolejny atak, jak i na unik.  
- Koniec, jednak nie tylko jest szybki, ale i bardzo silny. W takim razie niestety nie mam wyjścia. - pokiwała głową Jasmine, a po zawróceniu Persiana i ogłoszeniu przez sędziego prowadzenia Emily, wypuściła drugiego Pokemona. Tym razem był to niebieski stworek, jego nogi i ręce przypominały płetwy, przez co nie było wątpliwości, że jego typem jest Woda.  
- Quagsire, Ziemio-Woda, no to zobaczymy. - stwierdziła Emily, następnie polecając - Podwójny Kopniak.  
- Wodna Fala. - odparła szybko trenerka.  
Rapidash mknął szybko na przeciwnika, który strzelił w niego kilkoma strumieniami wody, jednak Pokemon zręcznie ich uniknął i zaatakował kopytami wodnego stworka.  
- Kontruj Łamaczem Kości i przygotuj Morską Falę. - zareagowała natychmiast Jasmine.  
- Atak Furii do tego i bądź gotów na unik. - poleciła Emily widząc, że teraz musi uważać.  
Przez chwilę Pokemony okładały się nawzajem, czekając na odpowiedni moment i nagle, bez komendy trenerki, Quagsire wystrzelił w przeciwnika duży strumień wody, którego Rapidash nie zdołał uniknąć. Początkowo starał się wytrzymać atak, jednak wody było coraz więcej i wypuszczana była z coraz większą siłą. Wreszcie stworek musiał się poddać i pozwolić, aby spora fala zmiotła go niemal na sam koniec areny, zadając spore obrażenia.  
- Dasz radę kontynuować? - zapytała zaniepokojona Emily, a Poke-Koń wstając prychnął twierdząco, znów ruszając do ataku i tym razem będąc już gotowym na niespodzianki i unikanie wodnych ataków przeciwnika.  
- Promień Słoneczny w takim razie. - poleciła trenerka.  
- Po uniku następna fala. - postanowiła skontrować Jasmine.  
Wodny stworek faktycznie uskoczył przed żółtym promieniem i szybko zaczął gromadzić siły do kolejnego wodnego wystrzału, Rapidash był jednak coraz bliżej i po chwili strzelił kolejnym promieniem, którego przeciwnik uniknął w ostatniej chwili.  
- Przepalanie. - poleciła Emily w tej samej chwili, w której niebieski stworek zaczął wypuszczać następną falę wody.  
- To będzie ciekawe. - skomentował cicho Robert, zapewne mając już kiedyś do czynienia z podobną mieszanką i wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.  
Quagsire wystrzelił wodny strumień, Rapidash skontrował go ogniem, który stworzył niewielką eksplozję w zetknięciu z wodą. Wybuch jednak natychmiast został zagaszony, lecz oba Pokemony nadal atakowały. Strumienie ognia i wody zderzały się z głośnym sykiem wytwarzając białawy dym, a konkretnie parę wodną, która z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej gęstniała i zaczynała przesłaniać trenerom ich Pokemony.  
- Jak nie będzie nic widać, to skończy się na walce przez wytrzymałość. - zasugerowała Jasmine.  
- Pewnie tak, w końcu żadna z nas nie będzie ryzykować unikania, gdy nie wiadomo, czy zdąży. - odparła z uśmiechem Emily.  
Białej mgły było coraz więcej i tworzyła już sporą chmurę z boku areny, gdzie zmagały się oba stworki. Wiadomo jednak było, że trenerki już planują następny ruch, zresztą ich miny pełne skupienia dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że tylko czekają na odpowiedni moment.  
- Teraz! - krzyknęły w tej samej chwili i niestety, ze względu na białą zasłonę, nie można było stwierdzić co się właściwie stało.  
- Jak państwo widzą, Pokemonów nie widać, trudno więc mi powiedzieć, co tam się właściwie stało. - komentator również miał problem z oceną sytuacji i chyba tylko sędzia, będący obok areny, miał jako takie rozeznanie w sytuacji. No i rzecz jasna obie trenerki, teraz nerwowo oczekujące na to, co się stało.  
- Lepiej nie ryzykować, Trzęsienie Ziemi. - zdecydowała po chwili Jasmine, a jej podopieczny zaczął szybko i mocno uderzać o arenę.  
- Wytrzymaj. - poleciła Emily, uważnie obserwując białą mgiełkę, coraz bardziej się rozwiewającą.  
Quagsire wywoływał coraz większe wstrząsy na arenie i co za tym idzie, coraz bardziej ranił i dekoncentrował przeciwnika, jednak, gdy tylko zarys Pokemona pojawił się wśród białych oparów, Emily poleciła:  
- Podskok.  
Skupiony Rapidash natychmiast odbił się od ziemi i wyskoczył wysoko w górę. Białe opary nadal nieco utrudniały widoczność, jednak Jasminie słyszała komendę przeciwniczki i wiedziała, co się szykuje.  
- Wodna Fala, jak tylko go zobaczysz. Niestety morskiej w górę nie da rady zastosować. - poleciła.  
Quagsire uważnie rozglądając się starał dostrzec, gdzie jego przeciwnik się znajduje. Rapidash rzecz jasna nie latał i jedyne co mógł podczas Podskoku zrobić, to niewielkie manewry przy opadaniu, czy raczej spadaniu wprost na przeciwnika. Jednak oprócz tego nadal był w stanie atakować dystansowo, co szybko wykorzystała Emily polecając:  
- Promień Słoneczny, jak tylko będziesz miał okazję.  
- Ryzykujemy z morską. - zadecydowała po chwili wahania Jasmine.  
Niebieski stwór szybko zgromadziwszy wodę w paszczy, wystrzelił ją w górę, niespecjalnie celując i stawiając raczej na działanie obszarowe. Spadająca w postaci jakby kropel deszczu dodatkowo sprawiła, że resztki białawej mgiełki zniknęły i teraz wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, jak atakujący z powietrza Rapidash strzela żółtym promieniem, któremu udało się przebić przez wodną osłonę i trafić w Quagsira.  
- Nie przestawaj! - dopingowała Pokemona Jasmine.  
Efekt był taki, że wodny Pok przyjął na siebie silny Promień Słoneczny, a chwilę po nim uderzenie Rapidasha, który musiał jednak przebić się przez całkiem sporą falę wody, ochraniającą przeciwnika. Po zderzeniu oba Pokemony odbiły się od siebie i spadły na arenę zmęczone i osłabione.  
- To było niezłe. - skomentowała finał starcia Clair.  
- I tym samym dwa jeden dla Emily. - pokiwałem głową.  
- No to nie mam wyjścia. - stwierdziła Jasmine, a przed nią pojawił się duży stalowy wąż, łypiący groźnie na swojego o wiele mniejszego brązowego przeciwnika, z białą czaszką na głowie, która zapewne miała spełniać rolę hełmu.  
- Tym razem przewaga typów po mojej stronie. - zauważyła Emily, aby następnie polecić - Kościorang.  
- Może, ale poza tym liczy się siła i wytrzymałość. Burza Piaskowa. - odparła spokojnie Jasmine.  
Steelix ryknął i szybko wystrzelił z paszczy duży tuman piachu i pyłu, który skutecznie zablokował mknącą w jego kierunku białą kość, będącą bronią Marowaka. Sam stworek zaś widząc, że zbliża się do niego chmura piachu, niezrażony tym pomknął szybko przed siebie, zapewne zamierzając rozpocząć starcie w zwarciu.  
- Starczy, Żelazny Ogon. - poleciła szybko Jasmine. Wiedziała, że utrudnianie widoczności piachem, gdy przeciwnik jest o wiele mniejszy, zbyt rozsądne nie jest. Teraz Burza Piaskowa skończyła się równie szybko jak zaczęła, a pył opadał na arenę. Marowak był już tuż obok stalowego węża, chwytając po drodze swoją kościaną broń, która upadła przed stworem i był gotów do kolejnego ataku.  
- Na razie przechodzimy na walkę w zwarciu, unikaj i uderzaj Kościaną Maczugą. - wydała komendę Emily.  
Steelix miał duży i masywny ogon, zamachnął się nim na przeciwnika, jednak mały rozmiar Marowaka znaczne ułatwiał mu unikanie i pierwszy cios uderzył jedynie o arenę, nie czyniąc stworkowi krzywdy.  
- Kontynuuj ataki i jak dasz radę, Miażdżenie. - poinstruowała Pokemona Jasmine.  
Stalowy wąż machnął drugi raz ogonem, jednocześnie starając zbliżyć głowę do wciąż uskakującego przed atakami Marowaka. Gdyby mu się udało, zapewne schwyciłby stworka w potężne szczęki, co za dobrze by się dla mniejszego Pokemona nie skoczyło.  
- Kościorangiem go. - zareagowała szybko Emily, a Pokemon rozumiejąc o co chodzi, cisnął kością w głowę przeciwnika. Mała odległość i wielkość stwora sprawiły, że atak trafił, a odbity pocisk szybko wrócił do ręki brązowego stworka.  
- W takim razie nadal Żelazny Ogon i do tego Oddech Smoka. - zmieniła strategię trenerka.  
Steelix nadal machał ogonem, starając trafić skaczącego Pokemona, a dodatkowo z paszczy wystrzelił błękitnym ogniem co sprawiło, że Marowak znalazł się pod ostrzałem dwóch ataków jednocześnie. Tym samym było już tego za dużo dla brązowego stworka i gdy uniknął płomieni, został uderzony stalowym ogonem.  
- Energiczna Pięść. - zareagowała natychmiast jego trenerka. Marowak po uderzeniu upadł na arenę, Steelix zaś ponownie zamachnął się ogonem, z zamiarem uderzenia przeciwnika, lecz tym razem napotkał na opór, a raczej pięść ziemnego stworka, która w zderzeniu z jego ogonem spowodowała sparowanie ataku.  
- Silny jest, wprawdzie trzeba brać poprawkę na walczący atak, jednak i tak... - pokiwała głową zdumiona Jasmine, natychmiast też wydając następną komendę - Jednak skoro kontruje, to nie może unikać. Wiesz co robić.  
Steelix ryknął twierdząco, znów wykonując zamach ogonem i gdy tak jak poprzednio Marowak zablokował go Energiczną Pięścią, stwór szybko zaatakował głową z zamiarem chwycenia przeciwnika w swe potężne szczęki. Brązowy stworek widząc to zamachnął się swoją kościaną maczugą i tylko dlatego zdołał się uratować. Stalowy wąż w pierwszej chwili bowiem faktycznie schwytałby go w swe silne szczęki, jednak po oberwaniu ryknął gniewnie i znów wystrzelił błękitny ogień, którego siła była wystarczająca, aby odepchnąć przeciwnika.  
- W porządku? - zapytała Emily, gdy Marowak podniósł się lekko zamroczony od Oddechu Smoka, jednak nadal będąc w stanie kontynuować pojedynek.  
- Oberwał dwa razy ziemnym atakiem i dwa razy walczącym. Wprawdzie to kontrowania były, ale z pewnością je odczuł. Damy radę! - zmotywowała Pokemona trenerka, a brązowy stworek warknął pewnie, po czym zaczął szybko kręcić kością trzymaną w ręce.  
- Przygotuj się z kolejną Burzą Piaskową. - poleciła Jasmine.  
Odległość między walczącymi wynosiła kilka metrów, dzięki czemu Steelix tak jak poprzednio, dałby radę skontrować atak zasłoną z piachu. Jednak tym razem jego przeciwnik planował coś innego. Marowak cisnął kościanym pociskiem, po czym wyskoczył niespodziewanie w górę i… Cisnął nim ponownie.  
- Strzelaj. - zareagowała zaniepokojona trenerka.  
Stalowy wąż tak jak poprzednio, chmurą piachu zaczął kontrować lecące w jego stronę pociski, gdyż Marowak po drugiej kości rzucił trzecią i czwartą. Po chwili zrozumiałem, co to za technika.  
- Atak Kośćmi. Większość z nich jest iluzją, jednak od czasu do czasu rzuci też prawdziwą. Utrudnia to unikniecie ataku, a w obecnej sytuacji jest całkiem niezłym rozwiązaniem. - wyjaśnił Robert wstając i powoli udając się w kierunku wyjścia na arenę.  
Trener miał rację, bowiem może i zasłona z piachu była dobra, ale działała tylko z jednej strony Steelixa i teraz Marowak szybkim biegiem zaczął otaczać przeciwnika, cały czas ciskając następnymi kośćmi.  
- Szybko, Burza Piaskowa dookoła. - ponagliła Pokemona Jasmine, jednak widać było, że stwór nie nadąża za mniejszym i zwinniejszym przeciwnikiem. Większość kościanych pocisków zniknęła wprawdzie w chmurze piachu, kilka jednak się przebiło, znikając po trafieniu w stalowego węża, były bowiem iluzjami. Jednak gdy Marowak miał pewność że trafi, użył prawdziwej kości i ranił boleśnie stwora. Steelix ryknął, nie przestając jednak wytwarzać piaskowej zasłony. To jednak wystarczyło, aby ziemny stwór zdecydował pomknąć wprost na niego, chwytając również wracający do jego ręki pocisk.  
- Wstrzymaj się z piachem i Żelazny Ogon. - zareagowała szybko Jasmine, rozumiejąc już, że popełniła błąd. Tym razem chmura piachu otaczająca jej Pokemona była o wiele większa niż za pierwszym razem, a co z tym idzie skutecznie utrudniała dostrzeżenie przeciwnika. Teoretycznie Marowak miał również ten problem, jednak praktycznie mniejszy Pokemon o wiele łatwiej mógł trafić większego przeciwnika. Przez chwilę znów piaskowa chmura utrudniała widoczność, powoli jednak opadała, a jedyne co można było usłyszeć, to głośne uderzenia ogona stalowego węża i kilka cichszych, gdy to Marowak albo obrywał, albo wyprowadzał skuteczne ataki, podejrzewałem jednak, że raczej to drugie. Po dłuższej chwili głośniejsze dźwięki się zakończyły i nawet nie trzeba było czekać, aż piaskowa zasłona całkowicie opadnie, aby wiedzieć, jaki jest wynik starcia.  
- Dałam się podejść i niepotrzebnie puściłam piach po ocalej arenie. - westchnęła zła na siebie Jasmine.  
- Niestety, ale to był dobry pojedynek i dziękuję za niego. - odparła jej przeciwniczka.  
Sędzia tymczasem ogłosił wynik walki i tym samym Emily wraz z Kusaką zmierzą się w drugim Ćwierćfinale. Robert zaś, gotów do pojedynku, skłonił się starszemu chłopakowi o jasnych, niemal białych włosach, ubranemu w ciemnoszare spodnie i czarny sweter.  
- Powodzenia wam obojgu. Morty, jeśli mogę zasugerować, walcz najlepiej jak potrafisz. – powiedziała Karen, gdy obaj trenerzy ruszyli na arenę.  
- Dzięki i taki mam zamiar. W końcu piętnastoodznakowiec z Odznaką Mocy, to jak osiemnastka. - odparł z pewnością w głosie chłopak.  
- Hmm... No zgoda, Młody z nim przegrał w Warszawie, ale czy to znaczy, że ten cały Robcio jest taki silny? - zapytała zaciekawiona Clair, obserwując tą scenę. Karen odwróciwszy się do nas, z uśmiechem wypowiedziała tylko dwa słowa:  
- Bardzo silny.


	185. Najlepszy z finalistów

ODCINEK 185: NAJLEPSZY Z FINALISTÓW.

- Powodzenia wam obojgu. Morty, jeśli mogę zasugerować, walcz najlepiej jak potrafisz. - powiedziała Karen.  
- Dzięki i taki mam zamiar. - odparł chłopak, a uśmiechając się dodał - W końcu piętnastoodznakowiec z Odznaką Mocy, to jak osiemnastka.  
- Hmm... No zgoda, Młody z nim przegrał w Warszawie, ale czy to znaczy, że ten cały Robcio jest taki silny? - zapytała zaciekawiona Clair. Trenerzy ruszyli już tunelem w kierunku areny, aby stoczyć piąty pojedynek jednej ósmej finałów. Karen odprowadzała ich wzrokiem, po czym odwróciła się do nas i uśmiechając odparła krótko:  
- Bardzo silny.  
- Aha, fajnie. - mruknęła cicho Clair, nie będąc do końca pewna, jak interpretować taką odpowiedź.  
- Gdy spotykaliśmy się podczas naszych wędrówek trzy razy staczaliśmy pojedynek i za każdym razem przegrywałam dość konkretnie. - kontynuowała wyjaśnienia blondwłosa trenerka.  
- Czy ty go aby za bardzo nie chwalisz? No zgoda, ja bym pewnie o Torisiu coś podobnego mogła powiedzieć, oprócz tego tekstu z przegrywaniem, ale... - zaczęła podejrzliwie Clair.  
- Spokojnie, sama za chwilę się przekonasz, o czym mówię. - odparła Karen i wskazała na arenę, gdzie po wstępie komentatora, sędzia dał znak na rozpoczęcie pojedynku.  
Tymczasem na trybunie honorowej walka również wzbudziła większe emocje niż poprzednie pojedynki.  
- Robert z Nowego Targu. Pamiętam jego ojca, jak zbierał odznaki, chociaż w finałach za dobrego wyniku nie osiągnął. - wspomniał Juliusz, najstarszy z Liderów.  
- Syn zdecydowanie bardziej się wyróżnia. Piętnaście odznak, w tym Mocy... - Izabela, Liderka z Białegostoku jako jedna z nielicznych miała przy sobie zestaw notatek o finalistach i teraz przeglądając je spojrzała znacząco w stronę Grachusa, Lidera z Krakowa, który siedząc spokojnie wzruszył jedynie ramionami i odparł:  
- Moja wina, że się ludzie do treningów nie przykładają?  
- No nie, ale wiesz, mógłbyś być trochę bardziej pobłażliwy, czy mniej wymagający. - zasugerował Lider z Bydgoszczy.  
- Znowu się zaczyna. - westchnął cicho Florek, a widząc uśmiech na twarzy Maxa pokiwał głową i dodał – Widzę, że ci się tu spodoba.  
- Owszem, tego typu rozmowy brzmią więcej niż znajomo. - odparł chłopak, gdy tymczasem Jerzy z Krakiem zaczęli cichą wymianę zdań, na temat odpowiedniego traktowania trenerów i zachęcania ich do wędrówek i zbierania odznak, zamiast zniechęcania poprzez zbyt wysoki poziom pojedynków. Na arenie zaś rozpoczęło się starcie między brązowym Poke-Ptakiem, który trzymał w dziobie łodygę jakiejś rośliny, a zielonym robakiem o ostrych, przypominających miecze czy sierpy, rękach.  
- Leć w górę i Atak Skrzydłami po arenie. - polecił Morty Scytherowi.  
- Szkodzi nam Lód, Elektro i Kamień, raczej nie powinien mieć takich ataków, ale uważaj. - krótko poinstruował Farfetch'da Robert, po czym Poke-Ptak równie szybko co przeciwnik wzbił się w górę.  
- Trzymaj go na dystans i doładuj się. - uzupełnił komendy Morty.  
Mogło to wyglądać zaskakująco, jednak jak na razie to Poke-Ptak sprawiał wrażenie szybszego niż jego przeciwnik, który w założeniu jest szybkim Pokemonem. Widząc to Scyther zalśnił i zapewne zastosował Zwinność, po czym szybkimi machnięciami skrzydeł starał się wytwarzać na tyle mocne podmuchy wiatru, aby stanowiły blokadę nie do przelecenia dla przeciwnika. Farfetch'd jednak poza szybkością był i silny i wytrzymały. Początkowo niezrażony atakiem nacierał szybko na zielonego stworka i dopiero, gdy Scyther do tworzenia wiatrowej zasłony zaczął dodatkowo wykorzystywać wymachy rękami, Poke-Ptak musiał zwolnić i zmienić strategię.  
- Lataj dookoła niego i czekaj na odpowiedni moment. - polecił spokojne Robert.  
- Gotowy? - zapytał tymczasem Morty, a gdy Pokemon odpowiedział głośnym syknięciem, polecił – Rozcinanie!  
Scyther wstrzymał natychmiast wiatrowy atak, zwrócił się w stronę okrążającego go przeciwnika i z szybkością błyskawicy zaatakował, zamierzając ciąć mocno swymi sierpowatymi rękami. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu tak stworka jak i jego trenera, Poke-Ptak w ostatniej chwili wykonał unik, po czym szybko odbijając się jakby od powietrza uderzył mocno trzymaną w dziobie gałęzią w przeciwnika.  
- Jeszce raz. - zareagował nieco zbyt późno Morty, bowiem Farfetch'd po zadanym ciosie odbił się od przeciwnika i odleciał kilka metrów w bok, a następnie zaczął mocno machać skrzydłami, tworząc Stalowy Wiatr. Tym sposobem zielony stwór musiał zaczekać, aż jego trener zmieni strategię, lub wykazać się inicjatywą własną.  
- Silniejszy od Ataku Skrzydłami, ale nie szkodzi. Ochrona i ponawiamy atak. - po chwili namysłu polecił Morty.  
Scyther syknąwszy groźnie zamachał mocniej skrzydłami i ponowił atak, tym razem całkowicie skupiony na swoim celu. Farfetch'd cały czas wytwarzając Stalowy Wiatr, również był gotów do działania. Tym razem nie zdołał uniknąć, ale nie dlatego, że nie zdążył, ale dlatego, że nie chciał, bowiem szybki ruch dziobem, w którym cały czas znajdowała się długa gałąź, skutecznie zablokował pierwsze cięcie ostrych sierporąk przeciwnika.  
- Atakuj cały czas, aż się przebijesz. - zareagował szybko Morty.  
Robert nie wydawał poleceń, spokojnie stał i obserwował zmagania Pokemonów. Farfetch'd ponownie zablokował ciosy, a gdy za trzecim razem Scyther dodatkowo wspomógł się nogą i zamierzał kopnąć przeciwnika i tym samym go zdekoncentrować, wydawało się, że wreszcie sięgnie celu, jednak...  
- Zniknął? - zapytał zdumiony Morty, a po sekundzie zrozumiał, co się stało - Podwójna Drużyna. Uważaj teraz.  
Faktycznie, gdy Scyther wreszcie wykonał atak, Poke-Ptak uniknął go dzieląc się na kilka iluzji, niezbyt wiele wprawdzie, bowiem jedynie cztery stworki latały nieopodal przeciwnika okrążając go powoli, jednak wystarczyło to, aby utrudnić odgadniecie, gdzie jest oryginał.  
- Niedobrze, kręci się. Jakby były bardziej nieruchome... - wymruczał Morty. Widać było, że chłopak się koncentruje i zapewne gdyby miał dostatecznie dużo czasu, to dałby radę wyczuć, gdzie znajduje się oryginał. Jednak Robert, czy raczej Farfetch'd, tego czasu nie zamierzał dawać i nagle wszystkie cztery stworki ruszyły szybko wprost na znajdującego się w środku Scythera.  
- W górę! - krzyknął trener, mając nadzieję na wykonanie uniku, co wprawdzie faktycznie mu się udało, jednak gdy cztery Poke-Ptaki zderzyły się, tym samym sprawiając że iluzje zniknęły, Farfetch'd od razu odbił pionowo za przeciwnikiem, uderzając boleśnie gałęzią trzymaną w dziobie.  
- Atak Skrzydłami i Rozcinanie jednocześnie. Może tak się uda. - polecił Morty, wiedząc że jeśli jego Pokemon znów skupi się tylko na cięciu, to tak jak poprzednio niewiele to da. Farfetch'd jednak nie pozostawał mu dłużny i machając skrzydłami kontratakował Stalowym Wiatrem, zaś szybkie ruchy głową i dziobem, uzbrojonym w długa gałąź, skutecznie blokowały każdy cios przeciwnika. Nagle Pokemon wykonał jedno szybkie i efektowne cięcie, a gdy blok się udał, wypuścił z dzioba gałąź i błyskawicznie uderzył prosto w głowę przeciwnika.  
- Niedobrze... - mruknął Morty widząc to.  
Scyther boleśnie odczuł uderzenie i zamroczony stał się łatwym celem kolejnego dziobnięcia, a gdy po chwili przestał wytwarzać wiatr, Farfetch'd zmienił formę ataku i teraz to on wykonywał Atak Skrzydłami, a tworzone przez niego podmuchy po chwili skierowały jego przeciwnika z powrotem na arenę, gdzie Pokemon spadł poraniony. Nieopodal upadła wypuszczona przez Poke-Ptaka gałąź, do której stworek spokojnie podleciał i na powrót podniósł umieszczając w swoim dziobie.  
- Scyther, dasz radę? - zapytał jeszcze Morty, ale wiedział, że może i zielony stwór stara się stanąć na nogi, jednak kilka mocnych ciosów przeciwnika, poprawionych silnym wiatrowym atakiem, to było zbyt dużo, aby mógł kontynuować walkę.  
- Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Zastosowałem tak Zwinność, jak i Taniec Miecza, a mimo to... - kiwając głową trener zrozumiał, czemu Karen zasugerowała, aby walczył najlepiej jak może.  
- Jeśli mam być szczery, to Farfetch'd również te techniki zastosował, tylko że dla nas to podstawa w pojedynku i korzystamy z niej prawie zawsze, a nie tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach.  
Słysząc to Morty znów pokiwał głową i zawróciwszy pierwszego Pokemona, wystawił do walki drugiego. Sędzia nawet nie spojrzał na Roberta, w końcu było jasne, że skoro jego Pokemon niemal nie odniósł obrażeń, to znaczy, że kontynuuje pojedynek, tym razem z zielonym stworem, mającym na brzuchu żółtą spiralę.  
- Wodniak, trochę gorzej, bo ani Elektro ani Rośliny nie mamy w atakach, ale poradzisz sobie. - poinformował Farfetch'da Robert.  
Zawsze zostawała przewaga, jaką dawała Pokowi umiejętność lotu i właściwie byłem nieco zdziwiony, że po pokonaniu jednego z najszybszych latających stworków, Morty zdecydował się teraz na takiego, który latać nie potrafi. Zapewne chłopak miał plan i nadzieję, że jest on dość dobry, aby pokonać silnego przeciwnika.  
- Politoed, gotowy? Niestety musimy od razu iść na całość. - poinformował stworka chłopak.  
Pokemon kiwnął głową, po czym zaczął przeskakiwać z nogi na nogę i tym samym szybko tworzyć białą chmurę nad areną.  
- Taniec Deszczu? Nie, gorzej. Taktyczna zagrywka muszę przyznać. - pochwalił przeciwnika Robert, zaś Farfetch'd o dziwo nie atakował, tylko czekał aż wodny stworek dokończy wykonywanie techniki.  
Chwilę później nad areną unosiła się półprzezroczysta biała chmura, z której najpierw powoli, a potem coraz szybciej i w coraz większych ilościach, zaczął padać centymetrowej wielkości grad.  
- I teraz ukryj się. - polecił Pokemonowi Morty.  
Chłopak zapewne miał na myśli cztery niewielkie wodne zbiorniki, umieszczone w rogach areny. Jak na razie żaden z Poków biorących udział w walkach nie wykorzystał ich i wyglądało na to, że teraz nadszedł wreszcie czas na bardziej strategiczne rozwiązania.  
- Nie pozwól mu na to. - powiedział spokojnie Robert.  
Morty dobrze kombinował, bowiem jego Pokemon może i umiał lodową technikę, jednak będąc tylko wodnym stworkiem, był wrażliwy na Grad tak jak jego przeciwnik. Jedyną przewagą był fakt, że lodowe ataki lepiej działały na latające Pokemony, jednak wyglądało na to, że nawet mimo obrywania co chwila małymi lodowymi kulkami, Farfetch'd jest niemal tak szybki, jak w poprzednim pojedynku i teraz błyskawicznie zaatakował Powietrznym Ciosem, uderzając w uciekającego przeciwnika, trafiając w plecy i powalając na arenę. Kika metrów dalej Poke-Ptak zatrzymał się i stanął na arenie blokując dojście do najbliższego zbiornika wodnego.  
- To nie wszystko, Lodowy Promień. - polecił szybko Morty.  
Pokemon błyskawicznie wystrzelił, zapewne dzięki padającemu gradowi i co za tym idzie nieco niższej temperaturze na arenie, jednak Farfetch'd jak zwykle uniknął ataku. Politoed nie rezygnował i po pierwszym strzale nastąpił drugi i kolejne, a z każdym następnym, stworek był coraz bliżej trafienia przeciwnika.  
- Frustracja, nieźle. - pokiwał głową Robert, szybko zrozumiawszy co się stało. Nadal jednak nie wydawał żadnych bezpośrednich komend swojemu Pokemonowi, który wreszcie oberwał Lodowym Promieniem i upadł na arenę, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby został zamrożony.  
- Ej Toriś, bo tak się zastanawiam... - szepnęła cicho Clair - On nie używa Splota, no nie?  
- Nie sądzę, wprawdzie doświadczeni Gwardziści, jak Krak czy Twardowski stosują go praktycznie nie zdradzając się z tym, jednak taka wprawa wymaga wieloletniej praktyki. No i mimo wszystko pamiętaj, że w walce z Maxem Robert zachowywał się całkiem podobnie. - odparłem również szeptem. Wiadomo bowiem było, że Splot zgodnie z zasadami Starej Gwardii, mógł być wykorzystywany tylko w sytuacji chronienia Pokemonów lub ludzi, a typowe walki Pokemon z pewnością się do tego nie zaliczały.  
Farfetch'd leżał nadal na arenie, co było nieco dziwne, gdyż z całą pewnością jeden atak, nawet lodowy, nie byłby w stanie powalić takiego Pokemona. Politoed podszedł ostrożnie kilka kroków do przeciwnika i znów wystrzelił Lodowy Promień, który znów trafił, lecz ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, leżący stworek zniknął.  
- Co jest? - zapytał zdziwiony Morty, gdy nagle z najbliższego zbiornika wodnego, tego w którym wodny stworek chciał się ukryć przed gradem, wyskoczył drugi Farfetch'd i błyskawicznie zaatakował tak Rozcinaniem, gdy pierwszym atakiem było ciachnięcie gałęzią trzymaną w dziobie przez Pokemona, jak i Powietrznym Ciosem, gdy ułamek sekundy później Poke-Ptak poprawił atak uderzeniem głową i sprawił, że Politoed upadł na arenę.  
- Wytrzymały, no i Wodniak, więc Grad nie rani go aż tak mocno. – powiedział z uznaniem Robert, gdy osłabiony wodny stworek powoli wstał, gotów kontynuować walkę.  
Widać było, ze Morty nie jest pewny, co się tak naprawdę stało. Musiałem przyznać, że początkowo ja też nie wiedziałem i dopiero dłuższa chwila namysłu uświadomiła mi, jaka technika i w którym momencie została zastosowana.  
- Czas nam się kończy, ale Frustracja trochę przyspieszyła. Znów Lodowy Promień, ale dodatkowo dąż do zwarcia. - zdecydował Morty.  
Politoed natychmiast ponowił atak promieniami, jednocześnie biegnąc na swojego przeciwnika, który machnąwszy kilkakrotnie skrzydłami, wzbił się powoli w górę. Padający grad trochę utrudniał mu manewry, dzięki czemu jeden z ataków trafił w niego, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby zamrożenie w jakikolwiek sposób zadziałało. Po chwili Pokemon zniknął w białej chmurze i ostatecznie zaczął latać nad nią, tym samym przestając być wrażliwy na obrażenia spowodowane Gradem.  
- Tak po prostu... No cóż, anulujemy technikę w takim razie. - stwierdził zaskoczony takim rozwiązaniem Morty.  
Biała chmura zaczęła się rozwiewać, a gdy Farfech'd zaczynał być coraz bardziej widoczny dostrzegliśmy, że kilka z jego piór wypadło ze stworka, a może sam je sobie wyrwał i teraz krążąc wokół Poka świecą jasnym światłem. Nagle, gdy tylko stworek zdołał namierzyć przeciwnika, spadł niemal jak błyskawica na arenę.  
- Unikaj! - krzyknął Morty, niepotrzebnie wprawdzie, gdyż jego Pokemon skupiony na przeciwniku zdołał uskoczyć. Jednak nawet to go nie uchroniło, gdyż Poke-Ptak odbiwszy się od miejsca, w którym stworek stał sekundę wcześniej, zaatakował szybko, celnie i mocno, ponownie powalając Politoeda na arenę, tym razem ostatecznie.  
- Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie przerwa na wyjaśnienia. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
- Politoed pokonany, tym samym trener Robert znów wygrywa, zwiększając przewagę do stanu dwa zero. Nowy Pokemon? - zapytał chłopaka sędzia.  
- Nie, nadal kontynuujemy. Jak zapewne sam pan widział, gdy Farfetch'd znajdował się nad chmurą, zastosował technikę, którą nazwaliśmy Leczące Pióra, czyli jak łatwo się domyślić, Pokemon odzyskał siły utracone na oberwaniu Gradem, oraz przebywaniu w wodzie podczas podmiany Substytutem. - odparł trener.  
- Tak podejrzewałam. - pokiwała głową Clair - Tylko kiedy on go zdążył zastosować, że nikt nic nie zauważył?  
- Podwójna Drużyna, jeszcze podczas starcia ze Scytherem. Wszyscy skupili się na trzech iluzjach i oryginale, a tymczasem poza nimi był Substytut, który zastąpił prawdziwego Poke-Ptaka, ukrytego w wodzie. Właściwe sam nie wiem, czy zablokowanie Politoedowi wejścia do wody miało na celu bardziej wystawieni go na działanie własnej techniki, czy też uniemożliwienie wykrycia podmiany. - wyjaśniłem.  
- No tak, teraz rozumiem. Tylko czy to rozsądne, robić takie kombinacje już w jednej ósmej? - zastanawiała się głośno trenerka, jednak tak jak ja rozumiała, że słowa Karen wcale nie były przesadzone, a Robert jest nie tylko silnym, co wręcz wybitnym trenerem i z pewnością jego Pokemony jeszcze wiele potrafią. Zresztą walczył już z trzecim przeciwnikiem i nadal używał jedynie Farfetch'da.  
- Szybkość nic nie dała, strategia też. Jedyne co zostanie, to postawić na wytrzymałość. - stwierdził Morty, a przed nim pojawił się unoszący nad ziemią filetowy stworek o wielkim uśmiechu i dłoniach jakby lewitujących obok ciała.  
- Niewrażliwość na zwykłe ataki. No ja bym to nadal pod strategię podciągał. - odparł Robert, po czym wygłosił swoją typową analizę - Jest Duchem i częściowo Trujakiem, więc ataki Ciemności są skuteczniejsze, zresztą i tak innych nie mamy. Poza tym Rozcinanie i Cięcie nie zadziałają, zostaje Powietrzny Cios.  
Farfetch'd skrzeknął twierdząco i znów rozpoczął od ataku Stalowym Wiatrem.  
- Hipnoza z pewnością nie zadziała. Niewidzialność. - polecił Morty, a Poke-Duch faktycznie zaczął stawać się coraz jaśniejszy, aby po chwili zniknąć.  
- Skup się i na wszelki wypadek Zwinność. - tym razem Robert został zmuszony do wydawania poleceń. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest przeciwnik, co znacznie utrudniało unikanie jego ewentualnych ataków, że o kontrataku nie wspomnę.  
- Toriś, wyczułbyś go? – zapytała cicho Clair.  
- Myślę, że na arenie dałbym radę bez problemu. - odparłem, jednocześnie uważnie obserwując Roberta, będąc ciekawym, jak rozwiąże obecną sytuację.  
- Elektryczny Pocisk. - wydał spokojnie polecenie Morty, jednak tak jak jego przeciwnik, mocno skupiony był na walce.  
Hunter, aby wykonać atak, musiał znów się pojawić, a raczej pojawiły się tylko jego dłonie, kilka metrów obok stojącego na arenie Farfetch'da, szybko wytworzyły dwa wyładowania elektryczne, rzuciły nimi w przeciwnika i na powrót zniknęły. Poke-Ptak jednak nie zrażony atakiem, przyjął go na siebie, po czym sam zniknął, pojawiając się w wersji dwudziestu kopii na całej arenie.  
- To wyrównuje szanse. - stwierdził krótko Robert. Tym razem jednak Pokemony nie krążyły nad areną, a stały spokojnie na niej i widać było, że skupiony i uważnie obserwujący stworki Morty, stara się określić który jest oryginałem. Po chwili już wiedział, oznajmiając:  
- Drugi rząd, pierwszy z lewej. Nie zgub go.  
Haunter obecnie niewidzialny, zapewne obrał odpowiedniego Pokemona na cel i po chwili jego dłonie znów się pojawiły, tym razem niemal od razu rzucając w przeciwnika błotnistymi kulami. Farfetch'd tak jak wcześniej oberwał, aby po zniknięciu wytworzyć kolejne dziesięć iluzji. Niestety pociski były Bombami Szlamowymi, które po dotknięciu stworka wybuchły, wyrzucając dodatkowo dookoła fioletowe odpryski i ku memu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu, zdołały zatruć Poke-Ptaka.  
- Pracowałeś nad trucizną Hauntera. - zrozumiał od razu Robert.  
- Owszem. Właściwe jest on bardziej Trujakiem niż Duchem i co za tym idzie, jego zatrucie jest kilkakrotnie bardziej toksyczne od zwykłych, czy nawet tego spowodowanego Toxik-Atakiem. - odparł Morty kiwając głową.  
- Rozumiem, czyli musimy się spieszyć, bo na to Pióra Leczące zapewne nie podziałają. - odparł chłopak, zaś Poke-Ptaki z głośnym skrzekiem wzbiły się nad arenę. Znów trudno było określić który z nich jest oryginałem, gdyż szybko zaczęły krążyć i zamieniać się miejscami. Jednak Haunter nadal zostawał niewidzialny, co powinno działać jako dodatkowy atut.  
- Niestety, musimy czekać. Ukryj się gdzie uznasz za stosowne, zobaczymy co planują. - zdecydował Morty po dłuższej chwili koncentracji, jednak trzydzieści przemieszczających się szybko iluzji, to było za dużo jak dla niego i chłopak nie był w stanie określić gdzie znajduje się oryginał. Nagle wszystkie stworki zatrzymały się i błyskawicznie spadły na arenę, a raczej wylądowały na niej, zataczając niewielkie kręgi, a gdy jedna z nich, lądująca nieco z boku pola bitwy, zniknęła, od razu zrozumiałem cel takiego manewru, oraz to, że właśnie tam ukrywa się Haunter.  
- Elektryczny Pocisk. - Morty wydal polecenie instynktownie. Właściwie tylko to mógł zrobić, gdyż oryginalny Farfetch'd był razem z iluzjami i teraz, znajdując się nieopodal, natychmiast uderzył Powietrznym Ciosem wprost w miejsce, gdzie zniknęła jego iluzja. Trafił bezbłędnie, bowiem Poke-Duch stał się widzialny i w tej samej chwili oddał mu dwoma wyładowaniami elektrycznymi.  
- Cięcie Nocy. - polecił następnie Robert, zaś jego Pokemon ignorując ból spowodowany atakiem po pierwszym ciosie, zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, podczas którego zdawało się, że jego gałąź stała się jakby ciemniejsza i znów zaatakował, tym razem tnąc z góry na dół, przez twarz przeciwnika. Atak był tak mocny, że Haunter cofnął się o metr i znów starał zniknąć, jednak po pierwszym ciosie nastąpił równie szybki drugi i sprawił, że częściowo niewidzialny Pokemon znów się pojawił, będąc coraz bardziej osłabionym. Widząc, co się dzieje, stworek znów starał się oddać wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, lecz nie zdążył przed trzecim ciosem, który go powalił na arenę. Farfetch'd podrzucił swoją gałąź w górę i skrzeknął tryumfalnie, ale gdy tylko ogłoszono wygraną Roberta, upadł na arenę pokonany przez truciznę.  
- No niestety, muszę to zaliczyć jako wygraną trzy do jednego. - powiedział sędzia, zaś chłopak skinął spokojnie głową, zawróciwszy nieprzytomnego Poke-Ptaka.  
- To było naprawdę coś. – pochwaliła pojedynek Clair, gdy trenerzy wrócili chwilę później z areny, a ich miejsce mieli zająć Satoshi i Pryce, uczestnicy jednej ósmej numer sześc.  
- No przecież mówiłam, że to dobry trener. - odparła z uśmiechem Karen.  
- Nie chwal mnie tak. Może faktycznie jestem dobry, ale bez przesady. - odparł chłopak, aby następnie zwrócić się do Mortyego - Dziękuję, to był naprawdę ciekawy pojedynek.  
- Taaa... Jednak twoja przyjaciółka ma rację. Ty jesteś kimś. Jakbym miał zgadywać, to ciebie typowałbym na wygranego tegorocznych finałów. - odparł trener uśmiechając się i skłaniając nieco głowę.  
- Ej no, bez takich mi tutaj. To przecież Toriś ma być Wielkim Mistrzem, no nie? - oburzyła się Clair.  
- Trochę racji masz, bo przypominam, że ja też chcę wygrać. - odarła z uśmiechem blondwłosa trenerka.  
- Oho, znowu prowokujesz. - mruknęła groźnie dziewczyna, a mnie nie pozostało nic innego, jak stanąć między nimi i pojednawczo oznajmić:  
- Spokojnie, na razie zostały jeszcze trzy pojedynki jednej ósmej i dopiero po nich będzie można mniej więcej ustalać, jakie są realne szanse dla pozostałych w finałach trenerów. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że im później zaprezentuje się swoje najlepsze strategie, autorskie ataki, czy najsilniejsze Pokemony, tym lepiej.  
- Dobrze ci się wydaje Tori. Dlatego ja swojego najsilniejszego Pokemona użyję dopiero w Wielkim Finale, do którego mam nadzieję uda mi się dostać. – oznajmił Robert.  
- Jak i większość tutaj zebranych. - przypomniała Clair wrednie się uśmiechając.  
Tymczasem Pryce z Satoshim toczyli bardzo wyrównany pojedynek, zaś Delibird tego pierwszego zręcznie unikał ataków i prób zatrucia przez Arboka tego drugiego. Natomiast w Loży Honorowej trwała dyskusja nad zakończoną walką Roberta:  
- No Will, chyba ci zacznę współczuć. Jak on wygra i zechce zabrać ci Liderstwo, to dostaniesz jeszcze większy łomot, niż od Karen. - złośliwie dogryzała się chłopakowi Liderka z Katowic.  
- Daj mi spokój Trucicielko, już mówiłem, że dam sobie radę. - burknął poirytowany Lider ze Szczecina.  
- Jednak trzeba przyznać, że on jest więcej niż dobry. - kiwał głową Max - Walczyłem z Robertem w turnieju warszawskim, tyle że wtedy używał Tyranitara i widzę, że od tamtego czasu poczynił olbrzymie postępy.  
-Hmm... Patrząc po rozpisce walk finalistów, tym jak się drzewko układa i zakładając, że obaj będą wygrywać, to Tori zmierzy się z nim w półfinale. - stwierdził Florek, przeglądając kartkę z rozrysowanym drzewkiem finałowym.  
- Oby mu się udało, bo do tego jeszcze dwa pojedynki go czekają. - odparł młody trener.  
- A pierwszy z nich już za chwilę. Ciekawe, jaki będzie jego przebieg. - wtrącił się siedzący za Liderami Poniatowski, obecnie bardziej skupiony na walce Satoshiego z Prycem. Ostatecznie Miltank efektownym skokiem zdołał sprowadzić Yanmę na ziemię i stosując przetaczanie niemal rozpłaszczył ją na arenie sprawiając tym samym, że szóstym ćwierćfinalistą i przeciwnikiem Roberta, został Satoshi. Gdy obaj trenerzy wracali z areny po odbytym pojedynku, usłyszałem ich cichą rozmowę.  
- Może i wygrałem, ale nie powiem, żebym był szczęśliwy. - wzdychał chłopak.  
- No tak, najlepszy finalista w następnej walce. Tym się pocieszam, że nie muszę z nim walczyć i dokonywać niemożliwego, próbując go pokonać. - odparł Pryce.  
Robert stał z boku i nie byłem pewny, czy ich usłyszał, czy też nie. Clair za to z pewnością, bowiem z irytacja na twarzy głośno zawołała:  
- Do boju Toriś!  
- Tak, tak, wiem... - westchnąłem, a następnie uścisnąłem dłoń Ralfa, mojego przeciwnika, mówiąc - Powodzenia. Niech wygra lepszy.  
- Tak, nie dam ci forów, więc uważaj. - odparł z uśmiechem chłopak.  
- Ralfi, dobrze wiesz, że nie masz innego wyjścia. Daj z siebie wszystko. - wtrąciła Emily, przyjaciółka i towarzyszka podróży chłopaka, która swój pojedynek już wygrała i awansowała do ćwierćfinałów.  
- Ruszajmy. – powiedziałem, biorąc głęboki wdech. Stało się, wreszcie nadszedł czas na mój pierwszy pojedynek w Finałach Ligi Pokemon...


	186. Tori kontra Ralf

ODCINEK 186: TORI KONTRA RALF

Rozumiałem już, czemu niektórzy z finalistów wychodzili na arenę aż tacy spięci. Może nie czuło się tego zaraz bok wejścia do tunelu, prowadzącego do poczekalni i innych pomieszczeń dla nas przeznaczonych, jednak idąc szerokim chodnikiem i słysząc zarówno głos komentatora, jak i okrzyki publiczności, a przede wszystkim widząc ogrom całego Stadionu Narodowego, można było się stremować. To zupełnie coś innego, niż niewielkie stadiony z odznakami i publiczność, składająca się z Maxa, Clair i Pokemonów. Chodnik tuż przed areną rozdzielał się na drogę w lewo i prawo i prowadził do dwóch przeciwległych końców areny, czyli miejsc, gdzie walczący powinni się znajdować. Ralf również wyglądał na lekko podenerwowanego i nawet szepnął cicho:  
- No, walką o odznakę bym tego nie nazwał.  
- Taaa... To jest całkowicie bez porównania. - odparłem, aby dodać po chwili - Powodzenia.  
- Jasne, niech wygra lepszy. - chłopak odpowiedział słowami, które sam wygłosiłem chwilę wcześniej i ruszyliśmy każdy na swoją stronę areny.  
- I oto przed państwem przedostatnia już walka tego dnia i zarazem siódmy pojedynek jednej ósmej finału. Myliłby się jednak ten, kto uważa, że zawodnicy niczym już nie mogą zaskoczyć, a pojedynki mogą stawać się nudne. Oto bowiem, naprzeciw siebie stają: Ralf z Warszawy, zdobywca dwunastu odznak i zarazem trener z bezpośrednim awansem... - tu komentator musiał przerwać na moment, gdyż rozległy się głośne oklaski na trybunach, a po chwili kontynuował - Jego przeciwnik zaś, uwaga, uwaga, proszę państwa, gdyż zapewne wielu z was uzna, że źle usłyszało. Tori z Rzeszowa, który zdobył osiemnaście odznak! Tak, dobrze państwo słyszeli, po raz pierwszy w historii Finałów Ligi Pokemon mamy trenera, który dokonał czegoś niesamowitego! On ma je wszystkie!  
Tym razem oklaski były o wiele dłuższe i głośniejsze, co ostatecznie zaczęło mnie irytować, jednak plus był taki, że lekka trema zniknęła zupełnie i teraz byłem skupiony już tylko na mającym się rozpocząć za moment pojedynku.  
- Ale się wczuwa. Trzy lata temu też tak przeżywał. - westchnęła Defi, słysząc komentatora. Liderka z Wałbrzycha wygrała finały trzy lata wcześniej, przy okazji jako pierwsza mając na koncie szesnaście odznak.  
- Jak przed kilkunastu laty rekord wyniósł piętnaście, to było całkiem podobnie. - odparł Juliusz, najstarszy z Liderów, po czym dodał szybko - A teraz oglądaj walkę, bo chyba wszyscy jesteśmy ciekawi, jak pójdzie trenerowi, który okazał się lepszy od nas wszystkich.  
- No Tori, powodzenia - powiedział cicho Max.  
Obecnie cały stadion skupiał uwagę na mnie i na Ralfie, chociaż miałem wrażenie, że jednak bardziej na mnie. Gdy stanęliśmy na prostokątnych polach, wyznaczających miejsce dla walczącego trenera, zauważyłem, że dodatkowo otacza mnie coś w rodzaju przezroczystej cienkiej ściany, czy tafli ze szkła. Po chwili zrozumiałem, że to dodatkowe zabezpieczenie podobne do tego, jakie otaczało całą arenę. Nie byłem wprawdzie pewny, czy osłona ta jest równie mocna, jednak miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał tego sprawdzać  
- Siódma walka jednej ósmej finału między Torim z Rzeszowa i Ralfem z Warszawy. Zaczynajcie. - oznajmił spokojnie sędzia stojący z boku areny, tak jak my na prostokątnym polu, które zapewne również było otoczone barierą ochronną..  
- Szybkość, siła, wytrzymałość, zaczynamy. - powiedział z pewnością w głosie Ralf, a przed nim pojawił się duży dwunożny Pokemon o szarym kolorze. Niestety wyglądało na to, że chłopak dość niefortunnie wybrał stwora na pierwszą walkę, gdyż ja zdecydowałem się na Brelooma i tym samym nad ziemno-kamiennym Rhydonem miałem sporą przewagę.  
- Ralfi, skup się. - mruknęła cicho Emily, widząc wybór chłopaka.  
- Trzeba działać szybko, walka w zwarciu i lejemy. - zdecydował trener, widząc że jego sytuacja za korzystna nie jest.  
- My też. Breloom, Mocny Cios na początek.  
Pokemony ruszyły na siebie, aby już po chwili rozpocząć okładanie się nawzajem łapani i ogonem. Nim na dobre się rozkręciły, Ralf wydal szybką komendę:  
- Ogniste Uderzenie, niestety nic lepszego nie mamy.  
Pięść Rhydona buchnęła ogniem, a następnie zderzyła się z ogonem Brelooma, którym Pok starał się częściowo uderzyć, a częściowo zablokować atak. Jednak tym razem przewaga była po stronie przeciwnika i może nie zdołał on podpalić roślinnego stwora, jednak rany zadał.  
- Uważaj na niego. Uniki i Ciosy Głową, jak dasz radę, to Żelazny Ogon. - stwierdziłem, że lepiej nie ryzykować szybkiego ataku, skoro przeciwnik jest równie silny i wytrzymały co mój Pokemon. No i również stosuje ataki z przewagą typów, tyle że ogniste były o tyle gorsze, że trzeba było się liczyć z ryzykiem podpalenia.  
- Kontynuuj i przygotuj się na atak specjalny. - polecił tymczasem Ralf. Nie wiedziałem co to za "atak specjalny", ale rozumiałem, że było to coś silnego, więc tym bardziej skupienie się na unikach było dobrym posunięciem.  
Breloom uskakiwał przed ognistą pięścią Rhydona, po chwili również druga dłoń przeciwnika zapłonęła i teraz szary stwor zwiększył intensywność ataków, równocześnie przygotowując coś specjalnego. Od czasu do czasu rośliny stwór wyprowadzał kontratak zamachawszy ogonem, jednak za każdym razem był on zablokowany przez przeciwnika, co dodatkowo powodowało obrażenia u mojego podopiecznego.  
- Gotów? - zapytał Ralf, a gdy usłyszał twierdzące ryknięcie, polecił - Uderzaj jak tylko zobaczysz lukę w obronie.  
Nie instruowałem już mojego Pokemona, co ma robić. Teraz on sam wiedział, że uniknięcie niespodziewanego ataku jest najważniejsze. Przestał atakować i skupił się jedynie na uskakiwaniu przed ognistymi pięściami, jednak gdy nagle Rhydon dodatkowo zamachnął się ogonem, Breloom zaskczony podskoczył wyżej niż dotychczas, wprawdzie unikając ataku, jednak będąc podatnym na kolejny, który nastąpił sekundę później. Roślinny stwór wylądował znów na arenie, lecz w tej samej chwili Rhydon uderzył prosto w brzuch stwora ostrym wirującym rogiem, który miał na nosie.  
- Wiertłoróg. - powiedział spokojnie Ralf, gdy Breloom zatoczywszy się upadł na arenę.  
- Coś za łatwo... - mruknęła cicho obserwująca starcie Emily.  
- Taaa... Albo coś kombinują, albo Toriś się popisuje. Jak to drugie, to przypomnij, żebym go po łbie palnęła. - odparła stojąca obok Clair.  
Roślinny stwór leżał przez chwilę na arenie. Widać było, że jest przytomny, jednak nie wstaje. Rhydon nerwowo stał dwa metry obok, nie będąc pewnym, czy znów atakować, czy nie. Oczywiście, gdyby taki stan się przedłużał, sędzia ogłosiłby zwycięstwo szarego Pokemona, jednak i ja i mój podopieczny wiedzieliśmy, że do tego nie dopuścimy. I nagle Breloom poderwał się z ziemi i niemal w tej samej chwili odbiwszy się od niej wyskoczył wysoko w górę, stosując Powietrze Ciecie.  
- Dziwna strategia, ale niech będzie. Przygotuj się i Wiertłoróg po raz drugi. - polecił zaskoczony takim rozwojem sytuacji Ralf.  
- Wiesz co robisz? - zapytałem głośno Pokemona. Domyślałem się wprawdzie planu stwora, jednak wolałem się upewnić, a krótkie twierdzące mruknięcie uspokoiło mnie.  
Miesiąc przedfinałowych treningów zszedł nam nie tylko na poprawie siły, wytrzymałości, precyzji, czy szybkości mojej drużyny, ale także na przejmowaniu przez Poki inicjatywy w czasie pojedynków. Wiadomo było, że Splotu używał nie będę, gdyż to wbrew zasadom Starej Gwardii, jednak nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby podszkolić Pokemony w walce bez wydawania komend na zasadzie improwizowania. Oczywiście w razie czego zawsze mogłem sam podjąć decyzję i polecić wykonanie ataku, czy techniki lepszej do zastosowania w obecnej sytuacji, o ile uznałbym to za konieczność. Tym razem wiedziałem, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.  
Breloom zatrzymawszy się na moment w powietrzu po wyskoku, namierzył dokładnie oczekującego go na arenie przeciwnika, po czym zaczął spadać, celując głową prosto w wirujący róg szarego stwora. Rhydon czekał cierpliwie, skupiony i gotów na ewentualny unik, lub zmianę ataku, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, podobnie jak jego trener, który wyczekawszy na odpowiedni moment, polecił szybko:  
- Podskocz do niego.  
Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, tak jak się spodziewałem, Breloom wystrzelił jasny zielony promień. Sekundę później Pokemony się zderzyły, jednak zaskoczony siłą ataku Rhydon rozproszył się na tyle, aby jego wirujący nadal róg minął o kilka centymetrów atakującego Brelooma. Głowa roślinnego stwora uderzyła mocno w przeciwnika, po czym Pokemon odskoczył od niego i lądując kilka metrów dalej, nadal stosował Giga-Ssanie.  
- Wyrwij się z tego, zmykaj jak nie dasz rady. - Ralf skupiony obserwował walkę wiedząc, że ma kłopoty. Niestety jego Pokemon może i starał się oddalić, jednak Breloom cały czas podążał za nim i cały czas odbierał energię, uleczając się przy okazji. Wkrótce obrażenia zadane przez Wiertłoróg zostały wyleczone, zaś przeciwnik bliski pokonania.  
- Ostatnia szansa, Ogniste Uderzenie i szykuj najsilniejszy atak. - postanowił zaryzykować Ralf.  
Rhydon natychmiast przestał uciekać i ponowił natarcie z głośnym rykiem, atakując obiema łapami, które znów zapłonęły ogniem.  
- Blokuj Żelaznym Ogonem, trzeba uważać na niespodzianki. - powiedziałem spokojnie. Roślinny Pokemon mruknął krótko, tak jak ja wiedząc, że trzeba się pilnować. Szary stwór zaś, uderzając raz za razem, starał się trafić, jednak osłabienie spowodowane utratą energii, zbytnio mu tego nie ułatwiało. Dodatkowo jednak szykował szybko najsilniejszy atak i nagle z głośnym rykiem otworzył paszczę, w której zgromadził energię pod postacią małej świecącej na biało kuli i teraz wystrzelił wprost w Brelooma sporych rozmiarów HyperPromień. Roślinny stwór częściowo uskoczył, jednak ze względu na bliskość walczących Poków, nie udało mu się to do końca. Mimo to nie pozwolił się odepchnąć i silnym ciosem, być może częściowo przetworzoną Kontrą, oddał przeciwnikowi, powalając go na ziemię. Sam trochę oberwał od ataku i byłem pewny, że gdyby nie Giga-Ssanie, również zostałby pokonany. Na razie jednak stał na arenie i krótkim mruknięciem poinformował, że może walczyć dalej.  
- W takim razie trener Tori obejmuje prowadzenie jeden do zera i nadal walczy z Breloomem. Kontynuujcie. - zawyrokował sędzia, zaś Ralf zawróciwszy Rhydona zamyślił się dłuższą chwilę.  
- Dobra, zobaczymy w ten sposób. - i przed chłopakiem pojawił się zielony stwor, roślinny Sceptile.  
- Dwa roślinne, wyrównana walka. - pokiwałem głową, aby następnie polecić - Zaczynamy od Mocnego Ciosu i Żelaznego Ogona.  
- Przygotuj się, Trzask i Liściaste Ostrze. - zareagował natychmiast Ralf.  
Breloom pomknął na przeciwnika, uderzył mocno ogonem, jednak Sceptile zablokował to silnym ciosem łap, po czym machnął ogonem, który przypominał duży ostry miecz i ciął prosto w przeciwnika. Moj podopieczny uskoczył przed atakiem, po czym ponowił własny, lecz znów został on zablokowany przez Trzask.  
- Zrobimy to inaczej, Powietrzne Cięcie. – postanowiłem, widząc że obecne ataki niezbyt działają.  
- Wykorzystaj czas na Zwinność, a potem dobrze wyceluj. - odparł Ralf, gdy mój Pokemon odskoczył od przeciwnika i odbiwszy od ziemi, wzbił wysoko w górę.  
- Przygotuj się. - powiedziałem spokojnie, gdyż po HyperPromieniu Breloom jednak był trochę osłabiony i trzeba było uważać, aby nie oberwać zbyt silnym atakiem, bo wtedy Pokemon mógłby zostać pokonany.  
Sceptile czekał na arenie błysnąwszy i znacznie usprawniwszy swoją szybkość i zwinność. Breloom zaś zawisł na monet w powietrzu, po czym zaczął szybko spadać, wprost na przeciwnika, który skupiony oczekiwał na uderzenie. Przyglądając mu się uważnie zrozumiałem, że zamierza uderzyć bezpośrednio, gdy tylko Breloom znajdzie się w zasięgu. Niestety nie wiedziałem co to będzie za atak. Dzięki doładowaniu zielony stwor zdołał wykonać unik, gdy Breloom uderzył w arenę tuż obok niego, a następnie zamachnął się mocno ogonem, wokół którego teraz pojawiła się błękitnawa poświata i ciął nim mocno przeciwnika.  
- Smoczy Szpon? - zapytałem, nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze rozpoznałem atak, który zwykle wykonywany był łapą uzbrojoną w pazury.  
- Dokładnie tak. Jeszce raz. - odparł szybko Ralf, a jego Pokemon ponowił atak, korzystając z chwilowego zamroczenia Brelooma.  
Drugi cios nie doszedł już jednak celu, bowiem mój podopieczny wykonawszy zwinny unik, zamachnął się własnym ogonem i również omal nie trafił przeciwnika. Przez chwilę Pokemony ponownie starały się wycelować i uderzyć, jednak każdy z nich nadążał z unikami.  
- Zobaczmy, czy uda się zdjąć to przyspieszenie. Proszek Paraliżujący. - zadecydowałem.  
Mogło się to wydawać dziwne, w końcu roślinne Poki bardzo trudno było sparaliżować ze względu na ich naturalnie zwiększoną odporność na ataki tak roślinne, jak i elektryczne. Jednak w ostatnim treningu mogłem korzystać z pomocy najlepszego i największego specjalisty od roślinnych Pokemonow i co za tym idzie, kilka usprawnień w technikach Brelooma poczyniłem.  
- A mówiłem, żebyś poczekał z tym co najmniej do ćwierćfinału. - wymruczał cicho Max, widząc jak mój podopieczny wypuszcza dużą chmurę zielonego proszku, wyróżniającego się żółtawą poświatą, co wyglądało nieco jak świetlista mgła. Otoczyła ona walczące Pokemony i już po chwili zarówno ataki jak i uniki Sceptila, zaczęły być wolniejsze.  
- To twoja robota, czy Toriego? - zapytał zaciekawiony Florek.  
- Szczerze? Każdego z nas po trochu, a przede wszystkim, Brelooma. - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem.  
Moj podopieczny widząc, że proszek działa, natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i zwiększając szybkość ataku, wyczekał aż Sceptile się odsłoni, lub nie nadąży z unikiem i mocnym ciosem ogona odrzucił go na kila metrów. Stwór wypadł z chmury proszku, teraz już powoli opadającej na arenę. Podniósł się wprawdzie, ale widać było, że atak dał mu się we znaki. Teraz oba walczące Pokemony były osłabione.  
- Dobrze rozumiem, że przyłożyliście mi Kontrą, czyli atakiem o sile Smoczego Szponu, jednak myślałem, że mój Sceptile jest odporny na paraliże. - zdziwiony Ralf chciał wiedzieć co się stało i dlaczego Paraliżujący Proszek tak szybko zadziałał. Wyjaśniłem wiec:  
- Jak wiesz, w podróży towarzyszył mi przyszły Lider z Rzeszowa, nic więc dziwnego, że w sprawie roślinnego Pokemona mogłem zwracać się o pomoc do profesjonalisty. W ten sposób udało nam się opracować proszek o zdecydowanie większym stężeniu od typowych, stosowanych przez inne Poki. Nie powiem, że działa zawsze, ale jego skuteczność to mniej więcej dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent.  
- Taaa... Te pięć procent to mój Absolek na przykład. - mruknęła z zadowoloną miną Clair  
- Rozumiem, więc Zwinność zneutralizowana i chyba nawet więcej. - pokiwał głową Ralf, po czym zauważył - Jednak twój Pokemon też już trochę oberwał, więc myślę, że czas dokończyć tą rundę. Powietrzny Cios.  
Po tej komendzie Sceptile natychmiast wyskoczył w górę, o wiele wyżej niż Breloom i rozłożywszy na boki ręce, manewrując przy pomocy ogona, obrał przeciwnika na cel i zaczął spadać.  
- Roślinny Pok z latającym atakiem. - pokiwałem głową z uznaniem, a po chwili namysłu uśmiechnięty odparłem - Właściwie czemu nie, to może być ciekawe. Powietrzne Cięcie.  
Breloom spojrzał na mnie słysząc to polecenie, a zrozumiawszy, o co chodzi, mruknął krótko i odbił się od ziemi. Teraz oba walczące ze sobą Pokemony znajdowały się w powietrzu, mimo że żaden z nich nie potrafił latać. Jeden spadał szybko z góry, zaś drugi niewiele wolniej atakował z dołu. Mniej więcej w połowie odległości nastąpiło zderzenie. Sceptile zdołał wymanewrować tak, że ciął przeciwnika ogonem, zaś Breloom machnął mocno własnym, również trafiając. Oba stwory na sekundę zawisły w powietrzu, po czym zaczęły spadać na arenę.  
- No i koniec, oba znokautowane. - stwierdził sędzia uważnie obserwując oba stworki. Ja i Ralf również doszliśmy do takiego wniosku i nie chcąc, aby uderzenie o arenę zadało naszym podopiecznym dodatkowe i niepotrzebne rany, zawróciliśmy je, gdy tylko sędzia skończył mówić. Widząc to mężczyzna skinął głową, jakby chwaląc naszą decyzję, po czym oznajmił:  
- Pokemony zawrócone, Tori prowadzi dwa do jednego, a następne starcie może być rozstrzygające.  
Po chwili namysłu, zdając się na instynkt, wybrałem do walki Ledian. Wybór z jednej strony był dobry, gdyż Ralf zdecydował się na Poka typu Ciemność, z drugiej nie do końca, gdyż był to latający Murkrow.  
- I walczące i robacze ataki będą działać normalnie, bo przewagę niweluje typ Lot. Przewagę ma jedynie Światło. – stwierdziłem, a Ledian zapiszczała twierdząco, po czym wzbiła się w górę, po drodze aktywując wszystkie ochrony, czyli Odbicie, Osłonę i Ekran Świetlny. Zawisła nad areną otoczona zielonkawą aurą i jakby szklanymi ścianami i czekała na ruch przeciwnika.  
- Myślicie, że zaatakujemy Powietrznym Ciosem? Może za chwilę, na razie sprawdź wytrzymałość tych osłon. Atak Skrzydłami. - polecił Ralf.  
Ledian niewzruszona czekała w powietrzu, zaś Murkrow odbiwszy się od ziemi podleciał na jakieś dwa metry w górę, po czym zaczął mocno machać skrzydłami i tworzyć silne podmuchy wiatru, uderzające w przeciwniczkę, a raczej jej ochrony, które całkiem nieźle się trzymały. Osłona wprawdzie już po dwóch uderzeniach zniknęła, ale Pokemon szybko ją odnowił, nieco silniejszą od pierwszej, a dodatkowo zwiększył moc Ekranu Świetlnego, dzięki czemu siła uderzeń wiatru znacznie osłabła.  
- Myślę, że damy radę się przebić. Leć, cały czas atakuj zwiększając siłę i przygotuj się do jednego precyzyjnego ciosu. Musisz trafić. - poinstruował po wybadaniu przeciwniczki Ralf. Murkrow pokiwał głową, po czym ruszył w stronę Median, cały czas wytwarzając silne podmuchy wiatru. Mój Pokemon czekał, jednak zabłysł dodatkowo, aby dzięki Zwinności zwiększyć szanse na ewentualny unik. Czarny Poke-Ptak przyspieszył, a ja zrozumiałem, że zaczyna korzystać z mocy Powietrznego Ciosu, lecz to nie jego wykonał na koniec i gdy znalazł się tuż obok Poka i jego osłon, jego dziób zaczął szybko wirować, a on sam uderzył prosto w szklaną osłonę rozbijając ją.  
- Wiertłodziób, no jasne. – pokiwałem głową, uważnie obserwując, jak Ledian unika ciosu, jednak jej ochrony zostają usunięte. Nie było czasu, aby znów je aktywować, gdyż przeciwnik był tuż obok i machając szybko skrzydłami, znów obierał na cel Pokemona. Właściwie nawet komend nie było czasu wydać, gdyż wszyto rozegrało się w ciągu sekundy. Po pierwszym uderzeniu Wiertłodziobu, nastąpił drugi, ten jednak Ledian zablokowała, uderzając mocno Podwójnym Ostrzem, czy raczej nie tyle "zablokowała", co zmniejszyła jego siłę, ale i tak została odrzucona od przeciwnika.  
- Kontynuuj natarcie, Powietrzny Cios i Wiertłodziób, gdy tylko masz okazję. - polecił szybko Ralf, a jego Pokemon skrzeknął głośno i ruszył do ataku.  
- Kontruj Promieniem Słonecznym. – odparłem, widząc że czarny stworek szybko leci w stronę przeciwniczki, zbyt szybko, aby wykonać unik przed naszym atakiem, jednak...  
- Ochrona. - zareagował w ostatniej chwili Ralf, a Murkrow nadal atakując, wytworzył przed sobą zielonkawą mgiełkę, w którą trafił wystrzelony żółty promień. Jednak moc ataku była silniejsza niż Poke-Ptak się spodziewał. Promień zdołał się przebić, jednak został osłabiony na tyle, że pomimo mocnego odepchnięcia przeciwnika, ten nie spadł na arenę, tylko wyrównując lot machaniem skrzydeł i energicznie potrząsając głową, szybko doszedł do siebie. Teraz jednak oba Poki dzieliła znaczna odległość, właściwie były niemal po przeciwnych stronach areny.  
- Musimy znów atakować. Nie daj czasu na odtworzenie ochron. - polecił Ralf rozumiejąc, że czas działa na naszą korzyść.  
Murkrow szybko pomknął w stronę przeciwniczki, skupiony jednak na unikaniu ewentualnych kolejnych promieni. Zamiast nich jednak poleciłem:  
- Gwiazdy i czekaj aż się zbliży.  
Stosowanie ataku, który zawsze trafia powodowało, że przeciwnik nawet nie starał się unikać, czy wytracać prędkości, w końcu i tak by oberwał. Nie osłabiło go to wprawdzie zbytnio, ale celem była raczej dekoncentracja i gdy niespodziewanie Ledian wystrzeliła niewielki Promień Słoneczny, prawie udało jej się trafić w Murkrowa. W tej samej chwili wydałem komendę:  
- Blask.  
Pokemon pisnął i zabłysł jasnym światłem, oślepiając zaskoczonego przeciwnika. Murkrow musiał zwolnić z atakiem i skupić się bardziej na unikaniu czegoś, czego chwilowo nie mógł dostrzec.  
- I to jest nasza szansa. Kontynuuj atak. - zachęciłem Ledian, a ta pisnąwszy wojowniczo pomknęła w stronę krążącego nad areną przeciwnika, aby zmniejszyć dystans i jednocześnie strzelając Promieniami Słonecznymi, starała się trafić Poke-Ptaka. Zadanie było raczej ułatwione, bo może i Murkrow starał się latać chaotycznie i utrudnić tym samym trafienie, jednak jedyne co dzięki temu zyskał, to uniknięcie pierwszego ataku. Drugi trafił, podobnie jak trzeci, lecz przy nim Pokemon zdołał odzyskać już zdolność widzenia i poważnie osłabiony postanowił kontynuować przerwane natarcie. Zadanie miał ułatwione, gdyż Ledian była blisko niego, strzelając po raz czwarty promieniem i nie mając ochron. Poke-Ptak uniknął w ostatniej chwili ataku i przyspieszając się Powietrznym Ciosem, uderzył Wiertłodziobem. Mój Pokemon instynktownie uaktywnił Ochronę, jednak zielona mgiełka to było zbyt mało i mocne uderzenie dzioba Murkrowa odniosło skutek. Dodatkowo czarny stworek włożył w nie całą siłę, jaka mu jeszcze została i finalnie oba Poki osłabione zaczęły spadać na arenę. Machały jednak od czasu do czasu skrzydłami, dzięki czemu ich upadek był w miarę kontrolowany, jednak, gdy znalazły się na arenie, nie były już w stanie kontynuować walki.  
- Znowu remis.- stwierdziłem, zawracając podopieczną.  
- A w konsekwencji wygrywasz. - odparł spokojnie Ralf.  
Tak też było, a gdy sędzia ogłosił, że z wynikiem trzy do dwóch awansuję do ćwierćfinału, na trybunach rozległy się głośne oklaski.  
- Tak sobie, mogło być lepiej. - stwierdził w zadumie Krak.  
- Jeśli masz na myśli przebieg pojedynku, to myślę, że będzie. Poczekaj do jutra. - odparł Hieronim, Lider z Wrocławia.  
- No to jeszcze tylko jedna walka i można iść spać. – powiedział znudzonym głosem Will.  
- Naprawdę, cóż za powalający entuzjazm. - westchnęła cicho Liderka z Katowic.  
- A ty co myślisz? - siedzący za Liderami Poniatowski, zwrócił się do mężczyzny o czarnych włosach, jeszcze do niedawna na tyle długich, że sięgały ramion, teraz przyciętych i skróconych do długości nie większej niż trzy centymetry. Wprawdzie równo przycięta mała bródka została, jednak i tak ze względu na zwykłe ubranie, niewiele osób zwracało na niego uwagę. Człowiek ten w Loży Honorowej zjawił się niedługo przed rozpoczęciem siódmego pojedynku jednej ósmej i właściwie przyszedł tylko po to, aby go obejrzeć. Teraz zaś zapytany, zamyślił się poważnie, aby wreszcie odpowiedzieć:  
- Walczy dobrze, ataki i techniki w porządku, strategia i reakcje też. Pokemony mu ufają, a on im, przez co pozwala na własne działanie bez ciągłego wydawania poleceń. Nie wiem jak rozwinął Splot, ale wiadomo, że tutaj go i tak nie będzie używał. Cóż, zobaczymy... - mężczyzna pokiwał głową, podrapał po bródce, a widząc, że Grachus wstaje, skłonił się nisko i poczekawszy na Lidera z Krakowa, ruszył razem z nim do wyjścia, cicho nad czymś dyskutując.  
Ja i Ralf opuściliśmy tymczasem arenę, gdzie wkraczali Rashed i Bugsy, ostatni dziś walczący trenerzy. Podchodząc do Clair widziałem radość w oczach dziewczyny, gdy oznajmiała:  
- Brawo Toriś, jeszcze tylko trzy pojedynki.  
- Tak, ale każdy trudniejszy, pamiętaj o tym. – odparłem, srając ostudzić zapał trenerki.  
- A ja niestety mam po zawodach. Nie powiem, że się tego nie spodziewałem. – westchnął Ralf.  
- Hej, walka była dobra, to najważniejsze. Poza tym to, że przegrałeś, nie znaczy, że Liga nie złoży ci propozycji pracy, jako Strażnik Pokemon na przykład. - przypomniał Robert, który razem z Karen również sprzed wejścia obserwował moją walkę.  
- Właściwie to prawda. No i teraz nie będę się już stresował ewentualnym starciem z Emily. - odparł chłopak wskazując na przyjaciółkę, która uśmiechnąwszy się poklepała go po ramieniu mówiąc:  
- Tak, tak, już nie raz wspominałeś, że jestem lepsza i teraz chyba wreszcie zostało to udowodnione.  
Powoli pierwszy dzień finałów zbliżał się ku końcowi. W ostatniej walce Rashed pokonał Bugsyego i to on został moim przeciwnikiem na jutrzejszy ćwierćfinał. Z tego co zauważyłem, miał zarówno szybkie jak i silne Pokemony, jednak żadnej wyszukanej strategii nie stosował, chociaż oczywiście nie znaczyło to, że w następnym pojedynku nie zacznie. W końcu kluczem do wygrania finałów było nie tylko umiejętne prowadzeni pojedynków i odpowiedni wybór Pokemonów do nich, ale też pilnowanie, aby najsilniejszych ataków i najlepszych strategii używać jak najpóźniej, dzięki czemu można było zaskoczyć przeciwnika.  
Wieczorem udaliśmy się na zasłużony odpoczynek do pokoi w specjalnym Punkcie Medycznym, usytuowanym tak jak poczekalnia dla finalistów, na terenie zamkniętym dla zwykłych widzów i kibiców. Dzięki temu można było w ciszy i spokoju przygotować się na kolejne pojedynki. Oprócz nas noclegowała tu też większość Liderów w tym Max, kilkunastu strażników, oraz sędziowie prowadzący finały. Teraz też młody trener zjawił się w pokoju, który zajmowałem z Clair, aby pogratulować mi występu.  
- Tori, dobra robota. Widzę, że kurs o roślinnych Pokach się przydał. - powitał nas od progu.  
- Tak, dzięki, to była dobra walka. - odparłem spokojnie i zapytałem - A jak tam Loża Honorowa?  
- Szczerze mówiąc, na początku było dziwnie. Myślałem, że Liderzy trochę poważniej do tego wszystkiego podchodzą, jednak szybko udało mi się przyzwyczaić. - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem.  
- Hmm... Jutro w pierwszym ćwierćfinale Karen leje Palanta Juniora, potem jest Emily i Kusaka i Robert z Satoshim... Może bym się przeszła zobaczyć, jak to od waszej strony wgląda? Bo na walkę Torisia rzecz jasna trzeba wrócić. - zaczęła się zastanawiać Clair.  
- I myślisz, że cię wpuszczą? - zapytał z udawanym sceptyzmem Max.  
- A ty myślisz, że ja się o pozwolenie będę pytać? - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem trenerka.  
Pokoje w Punkcie Medycznym były jedynym miejscem, gdzie można było legalnie wypuszczać Pokemony, głównie po to, aby ustalać z nimi plan na następny pojedynek. Nie tyczyło się to niestety Poków, które brały udział w dzisiejszej walce. One bowiem noc spędzały na kurowaniu się i odzyskiwaniu sił, aby jutro być w formie, gdyby trener zdecydował się użyć ich w kolejnej rundzie finałów. Absol i kilka innych naszych Poków korzystało więc z okazji i oglądało na małym telewizorze powtórki pojedynków jednej ósmej finału. Trochę to śmiesznie wyglądało, ale cóż zrobić, takie zasady. Na korytarzach dużo ludzi, więc jakby się do tego dodało Pokemony, to mógłby powstać chaos niemożliwy do opanowania. Dzień powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi i gdy Max życząc nam dobrej nocy (oraz rzecz jasna bycia grzecznymi) udał się do pokoju, gdzie nocował razem z ojcem, ja i Clair również udaliśmy się na odpoczynek. Ciąg dalszy finałów jutro, a w walce o tytuł Mistrza Pokemon pozostało ośmiu trenerów.


	187. Pokonać zarozumialca!

ODCINEK 187: POKONAĆ ZAROZUMIALCA!

Drugi dzień finałów rozpoczęty. Wyspany, byłem gotów na drugą walkę i nawet miałem coś w rodzaju planu, odnośnie kolejności wybierania Pokemonów do pojedynków. Od ćwierćfinałów bowiem, w turnieju kończyły się walki na zasadach klasycznych i teraz każdy pojedynek rozstrzygany był przez turówkę. W ćwierćfinałach trzy Pokemony, w półfinałach pięć, zaś Wielki Finał od pięciu do siedmiu, zależy jak sobie finaliści zażyczą. Tym samym poziom turnieju został podwyższony, gdyż wystarczyło, że do walki wybierze się Pokemona, którego przeciwnikiem będzie stworek o typie mającym znaczną przewagę (na przykład Ciemność na Psycho, lub Duch na Walkę) i wygrana zostaje poważnie utrudniona. Na szczęście ja się tym zbytnio nie martwiłem, gdyż właściwe każdy z moich podopiecznych został w mniejszym lub większym stopniu przygotowany do stawiania czoła najtrudniejszym dla nich typom przeciwników.  
- Witam moich ulubionych pomocników od archeologii. - usłyszałem znajomy głos, gdy wraz z Clair opuściliśmy nasz pokój i zmierzaliśmy w stronę niewielkiego bufetu, gdzie można było zjeść w miarę porządne śniadanie.  
- O, Archeo-Lider. - dziewczyna od razu rozpoznała trzydziestoletniego mężczyznę, którego cechą charakterystyczną były równo przycięte spore wąsy.  
- Witamy, również miło pana widzieć. Jakoś się tak złożyło, że wcześniej nie wpadliśmy na siebie .- powitałem Jana Łajsa, Lidera stalowych Pokemonów z Olsztyna.  
- Jak waćpan ma dla nas jakieś ciekawe informacje zagadkowo-archeologiczne, to zapraszamy na śniadanie. - zaproponowała szybko Clair.  
- Od tego, to wy zwykle byliście. Księżycowy Kamień w Gliwicach, czy też Bursztynowa Komnata. Muszę przyznać, że nie próżnowaliście. - odparł z uśmiechem Lider. Po jego słowach spojrzałem zdziwiony na Clair, a ta zapytała ostrożnie:  
- Wie pan o Bursztynowej Komnacie?  
- No jasne. Każdy archeolog wie o niej, a wielu marzy, aby ją odnaleźć. Niestety nikomu jak dotąd ta sztuka się nie udała. Miło, że wy też próbowaliście. Alfred wiele mi o was opowiadał, szkoda, że ostatecznie jedyne co znaleźliście, to zwalony tunel. - pokiwał głową Jan.  
- Niestety. - odparłem wzdychając, ale ciekawość też brała górę i zapytałem - Prowadziliście tam jeszcze jakieś badania, czy poszukiwania?  
- Przyznam, że osobiście tam nie byłem. Im bliżej finałów, tym więcej roboty. Sam wiesz, że Stalowce, to ciężkie zawodniki, więc wielu trenerów zjawiało się u mnie, aby na zdobywaniu odznaki testować swe umiejętności. Ehh... Parę razy mówiłem, żeby mnie przenieśli z grupy ekspertów do zaawansowanych, ale Poniatowski się upiera, że Stalowce silne, że ja też jestem zdolny i tak dalej... Tylko robota dodatkowa, ale nie powiem, lubię walki z ambitnymi i zdolnymi trenerami. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna, uśmiechając na koniec.  
- Zaawansowane i eksperty, to się tyczy tych całych poziomów trudności zdobywania odznaki? - dopytała się Clair, a gdy Lider pokiwał głową, zapytałem:  
- No zgoda, a ktoś inny coś tam próbował znaleźć? Była jakaś ekipa archeologów?  
- Owszem, zajęło im to trochę, jednak sami widzieliście, jak to wyglądało. Trzy tunele, każdy zawalony, chociaż każdy też w różnym czasie. Jeden wyjątkowo niedawno, właściwie w przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat, a może nawet miesięcy... - tu mężczyzna spojrzał na nas znacząco.  
Niestety daliśmy słowo Czterem Elitarnym Pokemonom, jak je Clair nazywała i nie mogliśmy nikomu powiedzieć, że naprawdę trafiliśmy do Bursztynowej Komnaty i nawet pomimo zawalenia tunelu, którym do niej dotarliśmy, jest jeszcze kilka innych, na razie nieznanych dróg, które do niej prowadzą. Jan zapewne domyślał się, że nie mówimy całej prawdy, jednak rozumiał, że skoro taka jest nasza decyzja, to zmienić jej nie będzie w stanie. Teraz też Clair z udawaną irytacją odparła:  
- Niestety, tak też się nam wydawało. Trochę wcześniej i kto wie, co byśmy znaleźli. - po czym całkowicie naturalnie westchnęła.  
Lider pokiwał głową z uśmiechem. Siedzieliśmy już w niewielkim bufecie, gdzie przy kilkunastu stolikach dostrzec można było znajome twarze. Jurata z Idzim i Urbanem, samotnie siedzący Juliusz, spokojnie popijający herbatę i czytający gazetę. Ralf z Emily, rozmawiający ze sobą i kiwający nam głowami na powitanie, gdy nas zobaczyli, czy też siedzący w rogu Satoshi, nerwowo robiący notatki na kartce papieru. Jego przeciwnikiem miał być Robert, obecnie kreowany na zwycięzcę całych finałów, wiec nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby trener właśnie starał się zaplanować pojedynek, jaki musiał z nim stoczyć w ćwierćfinale. Właściwie jak się nad tym zastanowić, to powinienem uważać się za jakąś elitę, czy coś podobnego, gdyż przesiadywałem w pomieszczeniu, gdzie dwa lub trzy stoliki dalej zasiadali jedni z najbardziej znanych i szanowanych osób w kraju. Zapewne miało to na celu oswojenie co bardziej nieśmiałych finalistów z sytuacją i pokazanie im, że Liderzy może i wymagający w walkach o odznakę, to tacy sami ludzie jak i oni. Poza tym, trzeba było pamiętać, że zazwyczaj po finałach jeden z nich zwalniał miejsce dla zwycięzcy zawodów, więc siłą rzeczy taka osoba zaczęłaby się spotykać z nimi o wiele częściej. Reszta finalistów również mogła liczyć na posady, czy to wśród strażników, czy też jako sędziowie na większych turniejach, a nawet jako uczniowie Liderów.  
- Witamy konkurencję, jak tam nastroje przed ćwierćfinałami? - usłyszeliśmy znajomy głos, gdy Karen wraz z Robertem pojawili się na śniadaniu i przysiedli do naszego stolika. Z tego, co się orientowaliśmy, noclegowali oni w jednym pokoju, tak jak ja i Clair, co spowodowało, że dziewczyna zaczęła podejrzewać, że między trenerami było coś więcej niż przyjaźń i rywalizacja.  
- Ha, was też pamiętam, zwłaszcza Karen. - kiwnął głową na powitanie Jan.  
- Tak, tak, przepraszam za te wszystkie telefony o różne sprawy archeologiczne, o czasem bardzo dziwnych porach, ale sam pan dał mi pozwolenie... - odparła z uśmiechem trenerka.  
- No faktycznie, przecież Nemezis też się kreuje na przyszłą Liderkę-Archeologa. - przypomniała sobie Clair.  
- Nemezis? - zapytał zdziwiony, ale i rozbawiony Lider.  
- Ne chce pan wiedzieć. - powiedziałem niemal równocześnie z Robertem, Karen znów lekko się zaczerwieniła, zaś Clair zaczęła cicho chichotać.  
Podczas wspólnego śniadania Karen i Jan wymienili się paroma uwagami, dotyczącymi różnych wykopalisk, czy odkryć archeologicznych. Okazało się, że dziewczyna też może się pochwalić paroma interesującymi osiągnięciami w tej dziedzinie, zwłaszcza skarbami Templariuszy, które to bardzo zainteresowały Clair. Niestety, zapytana o Kamienie Żywiołów stwierdziła, że poza słonecznym o żadnych innych jej nie wiadomo. Wreszcie trzeba było udać się do poczekalni, gdyż punktualnie o dziesiątej miał rozpocząć się pierwszy pojedynek ćwierćfinałów.

- Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałaś. Masz go nie tylko pokonać, ale też upokorzyć, zmasakrować, rozgnieść na miazgę, a także... - Clair po raz kolejny zaczęła zachęcać Karen do walki z Billem, czy raczej, jak ja bym powiedział, "zadręczać".  
- Tak, tak, otruć, podtopić, zadusić, połamać ręce i nogi, a na koniec zafundować krwotok z nosa. - przerwałem dziewczynie głośno wzdychając.  
- Spokojnie, dam sobie radę. - odparła uśmiechnięta trenerka.  
Gdy weszliśmy do poczekalni okazało się, że Bill już tutaj jest, a razem z nim jego ojciec, Setag Senior.  
- No proszę, duży palant i mały palant w jednym pomieszczeniu. - mruknęła Clair niby cicho, ale doskonale wszyscy ją słyszeli.  
Mężczyzna zmierzywszy trenerkę z góry na dół zapytał zaciekawiony:  
- A ty kombinatorko to możesz tu w ogóle przebywać? O ile wiem, nie ma cię na liście finalistów?  
- Ha, mogłabym zapytać o to samo. Co jest, dziecko się usmarkało i trzeba nosek wytrzeć? - zapytała złośliwie dziewczyna.  
- No i znowu się zaczyna. - westchnąłem cicho, gdy Setag spokojnie wyciągnął z kieszeni garnituru plakietkę z logiem Ligi Pokemon i napisem "Przyjaciel LP" i pokazując trenerce odparł:  
- Ludzie z klasa, którzy wspomagają swymi ciężko zarobionymi pieniędzmi Ligę, mogą liczyć na zadośćuczynienie i należyty im szacunek... Ale co taka dziewczyna jak ty, może o tym wiedzieć?  
- Ekhm... Prosiłbym się powstrzymywać od słownych zaczepek. - zareagował niepewnie stojący u wejścia do sali strażnik.  
- Się waćpan przejęzyczył, miało być chyba "ludzie z kasą". Poza tym, nie masz czym szpanować, bo wystarczy być dobrą osobą, która pomaga każdemu komu potrafi i też zostaje to docenione. - odparła Clair, wskazując na własną plakietkę przyczepioną do paska i dodając wrednie - No tak, zapomniałam. Waćpan nie wie, co to jest bezinteresowna pomoc.  
- Załatwione po znajomościach. W końcu jak się włóczyłaś za tym tutaj słabeuszem, to co się dziwić że ci plakietkę dali. - tym razem odezwał się Bill Junior i z szyderczym uśmiechem wskazał na mnie.  
- Tak się składa, że ten "słabeusz" zdobył osiemnaście odznak. Wszystkie, gdybyś miał problem z liczeniem, palanciku. - odparła równie złośliwie trenerka.  
- Prosiłem... - zaczął ponownie strażnik, ale wyglądało na to, że kłócący się udają, że go nie słyszą.  
- Zaraz skończą. Dziesięć minut do rozpoczęcia ćwierćfinałów, a Senior musi jeszcze przemaszerować do Loży Honorowej, bo stąd raczej oglądać nie będzie. - odparł uspokajająco Robert.  
Faktycznie, mężczyzna słysząc tą uwagę spojrzał na zegarek, po czym dumnie oznajmił:  
- Nie zamierzam zniżać się do poziomu pyskatej dziewuchy, która zaczynała jako złodziejka. Sama zobaczysz, jak mój syn wygrywa nie tylko tą walkę, ale i dwie następne. - po czym spokojnie udał się do wyjścia.  
- Jasne, jasne, pozdrowienia od Sediny. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair. Zdziwiło mnie, że Setag najprawdopodobniej wiedział, co robiła Clair, nim dołączyła do mnie i Maxa w Poke-Podróży, jednak ucieszyło mnie również, że wspomienia o przeszłości zupełnie na dziewczynę nie podziałały, gdyż stała teraz z dobrze mi znanym wrednym uśmiechem, spoglądając na drzwi wyjściowe, za kotnymi zniknął Setag Senior.  
- Złodziejka? - zapytała mnie cicho zdziwiona Karen, która wprawdzie podczas wspólnych przygód poznała się trochę na umiejętnościach dziewczyny, ale o jej przeszłości niewiele wiedziała.  
- Taaa... Jak wygrasz z palantuniem, to w nagrodę dostaniesz niefajną historyjkę, z o dziwo szczęśliwym zakończeniem. - odparła Clair i zapraszającym gestem wskazała na wyjście na arenę.  
- Powodzenia. - powiedział jeszcze Robert, a trenerka odwzajemniwszy uśmiech, ruszyła odważnie za Billem, który tak jak wczoraj nie czekając na przeciwniczkę, pomaszerował już dumnie zająć miejsce na arenie.  
- Hmm... Mam takie pytanko, czy ty i Karen... - zaczęła Clair z niewinną miną podchodząc do chłopaka, który teraz lekko się zaczerwienił i wskazując na telewizor odparł:  
- Skupmy się lepiej na pojedynku.  
- Jasne, jasne, ja to chyba się jednak przejdę na taras widokowy, czy jak by to nazwać. - odparła uśmiechnięta dziewczyna i łapiąc mnie za rękę, pociągnęła do wyjścia, gdzie chwilę wcześniej zniknęli Karen z Billem.  
- Zaczynasz przypominać mi Maxa. - mruknąłem cicho do trenerki.  
- No widzisz, co się dzieje, jak się za długo ze swatko-przyzwoitką przebywa? – usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.  
Po chwili namysłu Robert postanowił nam towarzyszyć i tak w trójkę staliśmy przed wejściem na arenę, skąd również całkiem nieźle można było obserwować zmagania finalistów i ich Pokemonów. No i jeden z dużych ekranów umieszczonych między trybunami, również był stąd widoczny.  
- Drugiego dnia tych fantastycznych finałów wita się z państwem Daro Szpaku. Zmagających się trenerów została już tylko ósemka, a po dzisiejszych walkach poznamy czwórkę najlepszych, którzy wywalczą awans do półfinału. Kto to będzie? Tego nie wiem, ale tak jak i państwo nie mogę się doczekać poznania odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Już za chwile rozpoczniemy pierwszy pojedynek, który uchyli rąbka tej tajemnicy. Oto bowiem na arenę wkracza Karen, która wczorajszy pojedynek wygrała trzy do jednego, podobnie jak jej przeciwnik Bill, jednak za trenerką przemawia dodatkowo fakt zdobycia szesnastu odznak i bezpośredni awans do finałów, zaś jej rywal zmagać się musiał w eliminacjach, jednak zastrzegł sobie prawo, do utajnienia liczby zdobytych odznak. Zobaczymy więc, kto z tej dwójki lepiej przygotował się do pojedynku i kto bardziej zasługuje na bycie w czwórce najlepszych. - komentator jak zwykle barwnie opisywał sytuację, a gdy trenerzy zajęli miejsca na końcach areny, a PokeBalle pojawiły się w ich dłoniach, sędzia oznajmił:  
- Pierwszy ćwierćfinał między Karen ze Szczecina, a Billem z Warszawy. Przypominam, że teraz walka jest turowa i w chwili odpadnięcia jednego z walczących Pokemonów, drugi również zostaje zawrócony i tym samym jego trener otrzymuje punkt. Jeśli po dwóch rundach będzie miał ich dwa, wygrywa walkę, a trzeciej rundy nie rozgrywamy. Gotowi? Zaczynajcie.  
- Na typy nieciekawie. Utwardzanie i atakujemy. - poleciła Karen widząc, że przeciwnikiem jej Pinsira jest pająkowaty stwór w czerwono-czarne paski i o żółto-fioletowych nogach, Ariados.  
- Bomby Szlamowe, im więcej tym lepiej. - odparł natychmiast Bill, mając nadzieję na wykorzystanie odległości, jaka dzieliła walczące Pokemony.  
Pinsir szybko ruszył do ataku, jednocześnie błyśnięciem jeszcze bardziej zwiększając wytrzymałość swego i tak twardego pancerza. Pamiętałem, jak trenerka złapała tego Poka podczas konkursu w Łodzi i właściwie praktycznie mnie wtedy uprzedziła. Ciekaw byłem, jak dobrze został on wytrenowany. Na razie wiedziałem, że jest szybki, bowiem bez trudu uskakiwał i manewrował między kilkunastoma błotnymi kulami, wstrzelonymi w jego kierunku przez Poke-Pająka.  
- Szybki jest, zasłona z Toxik-Ataku. - wydał następne polecenie Bill, gdy Pinsir był już blisko.  
- Zignoruj i Zaciskanie. - odparła z pewnością w głosie Karen.  
Ariados szybko wypuścił z paszczy fioletowy dym, który zaczął go otaczać i powoli ograniczać widoczność. Przeciwnik jednak był na tyle blisko, że bez trudu namierzył stwora i chwyciwszy w swoje potężne szczypce, uniósł nad arenę i zaczął mocno zgniatać.  
- Odporny na trucizny? - zapytał cicho zdumiony Bill, a głośno polecił - Zwiększ siłę Toxik-Ataku i do tego Psychika, a jak się wyrwiesz, to Zwinność.  
Pokemon miał obecnie ograniczone pole manewru. Wprawdzie Bomby Szlamowe bez trudu mógłby wystrzelić, jednak w połączeniu z trującymi oparami było niemal pewne, że zakończy się to wybuchem destrukcyjnym dla obu Pokemonów. Pinsir nadal ściskał go szczypcami, teraz dodatkowo ponownie błyskając i jeszcze bardziej zwiększając wytrzymałość, jednak Psycho-Ataki i tak obchodziły tą ochronę, działając bezpośrednio na umysł.  
- Skup się na przełamaniu techniki. - poleciła Karen, gdy Ariados rozpoczął atak, wywołując u przeciwnika silny ból głowy, utrudniający koncentrację zarówno na atakach, jak i celowaniu. Na szczęście Poke-Pająk był już złapany i teraz jedyne co trzeba było zrobić to kontynuować Zaciskanie. Niestety Psycho-Technika była mocna, a dodatkowo stworek zaczął się wyrywać i po dłuższej chwili wyskoczył z uścisku, a zeskakując na arenę zabłysł, zwiększając szybkość, ale tym samym zmniejszając na chwilę siłę ataku Psychiką. Pinsir od razu wykorzystał sytuację doskakując do niego i znów starając złapać.  
- Pajęcza Sieć. - zareagował natychmiast Bill, a może taki miał plan, gdyż Ariados w tej samej chwili wystrzelił mnóstwo srebrnobiałych nitek w atakującego Pinsira. Zaczęły one oblepiać Poka utrudniając ruchy, a nawet przyklejając do ziemi.  
- I zmykaj stamtąd. - po następnej komendzie Billa zrozumiałem co chłopak planował, bowiem trująca chmura oparów nadal utrzymywała się w powietrzu, zaś Pinsir przyklejony do areny stał w samym jej środku. Pokemon walczył dzielnie i całkiem sprawnie wychodziło mu uwalnianie się z srebrnobiałych nitek. Widać było, że kilka sekund wystarczy, aby się uwolnił, jednak przeciwnik nie zamierzał dać mu tyle czasu.  
- Wystarczy, teraz Bomby Szlamowe. - polecił Bill, gdy tylko Poke-Pająk oddalił się kilka metrów od fioletowej chmury.  
- Niedobrze... - mruknęła obserwująca walkę Clair, gdy tymczasem Pokemon wystrzelił kilka błotnych pocisków wprost w częściowo unieruchomionego przeciwnika. Pinsir starał się ich wprawdzie uniknąć i nawet częściowo mu się to udało, jednak nawet wtedy spadająca metr od niego błotna kula wybuchała, co wystarczyło, aby doszło do zapalenia otaczających Poka fioletowych oparów. Sekundę później nastąpiła głośna eksplozja, o wiele silniejsza od innych, jakie widziałem przy tego typu strategiach, co tylko uświadamiało nam, że faktycznie Toxik-Atak w wykonaniu Ariadosa był o wiele silniejszy od typowych trujących chmur, oaz że Pokemon Karen był całkowicie odporny na trucizny, gdyż i tak owa mieszanka na niego nie podziałała. Niestety z ogniem sprawa wyglądała o wiele gorzej, zwłaszcza przy tak silnym wybuchu. Może i stwór zastosował dwa Utwardzania, jednak od Psycho-Ataku też oberwał i teraz, gdy po dłuższej chwili pył wywołany wybuchem opadł, widać było, że może i stoi na arenie, ale jest poważnie poraniony i za wiele sił już nie ma.  
- Dobijamy Psychiką. – polecił szybko Bill.  
- Nie musicie, pierwszą rundę wygrałeś. - odparła spokojnie Karen, zawracając Pokemona.  
- Rozsądna decyzja. Nie zamęczasz podopiecznych i nie każesz im walczyć wiedząc, że i tak nie dadzą już rady. - pochwalił dziewczynę sędzia, zaś Bill zaśmiał się kpiąco.  
- Ja bym raczej powiedział, że to oznaka słabości. Walczyć trzeba do końca, taka jest rola Pokemonów!  
- Może i tak, ale należy również je szanować i gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, chronić przed niepotrzebnymi ranami i cierpieniem, taka jest rola trenerów! - odparła Karen, a ku memu zadowoleniu na trybunach dało się słyszeć głośne brawa. Dzięki ekranom umieszczonym między sektorami i wyświetlaniu przez nie, nie tylko przebiegu pojedynku, ale też napisów ze słowami walczących trenerów i sędziego, wszyscy wiedzieli o wymianie zdań między Karen i Billem i co za tym idzie, wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna zyskuje właśnie grono fanów.  
- Koniec pierwszej rundy, Bill prowadzi jeden do zera. - oznajmił spokojnie sędzia.  
- Też mi coś. - wymruczał chłopak, a zawróciwszy Ariadosa, na drugiego Pokemona wybrał znanego już z jednej ósmej Slakinga. Karen zaś zdecydowała się na dużego kamiennego stwora Golema, co sprawiało, że naprzeciwko siebie stanęły dwa wytrzymałe Pokemony.  
- Tym razem bez zabawy. Trzęsienie Ziemi. - od razu wydał komendę trener.  
- A proszę cię bardzo, to samo, - odarła z uśmiechem Karen.  
Następnie oba duże i masywne stwory zaczęły podskakiwać w miejscu i sprawiać, że cała arena zaczęła się mocno trząść. Wyglądało jednak na to, że ich ataki nawzajem się niwelują i żaden z nich nie odnosi obrażeń.  
- No to jednak walka w zwarciu. Goń na niego. - zdecydował po chwili Bill widząc, że obecny atak nie zdaje rezultatu.  
- Przygotuj się, zapewne uderzy walczącym atakiem. - uprzedziła Pokemona Karen.  
- Taki jest plan, Energiczna Pięść. - polecił z pewnością w głosie Bill.  
- Łamacz Kości, blokuj ataki i do tego ładuj HyperPromień. - odparła trenerka.  
Slaking zaatakował uderzając mocno łapą, która zatrzymała się na pięści Golema. Następnie kamienny stwór uderzył drugą ręką, jednak tym razem to przeciwnik wykonał blokadę. Jednak dodatkowo na brzuchu kamiennego stwora szybko zaczęła się tworzyć biała kula, a ze względu na walkę w zwarciu, była spora szansa na to, że atak trafi.  
- Przygotuj się. - powiedział spokojnie Bill, teraz skupiony na zmaganiach Pokemonów.  
Golem wystrzelił, atak trafił, zaś Slaking szybko przetworzył go i oddał mocnym ciosem łapą, która może i została zablokowana przez przeciwnika, ale i tak odepchnęła go o dobre kilka metrów i sprawiła, że upadł na arenę.  
- Kontra, gdybyś się zastanawiała. - powiedział szyderczo Bill, gdy nagle leżący Golem zwinął się w kamienną kulę i błyskawicznie zaatakował, uderzając przeciwnika i powaliwszy na ziemię przeturlał się po nim.  
- Kontra połączona z Przetaczaniem, jakbyś się zastanawiał. - odparła z uśmiechem Karen.  
Kamienny stwór wstał natychmiast, aby kontynuować atak na zamroczonego przeciwnika. Wyglądało na to, że oba stwory zastosowały ten sam atak kontrujący jednak w wykonaniu Golema był on o wiele skuteczniejszy. Pokemon podszedł do przeciwnika i zamierzał uderzyć Łamaczem Kości, jednak Slaking niemal w ostatniej chwili odsunął się od miejsca, w którym spadł cios, a następnie wstając szybko, ponownie zaatakował Energiczną Pięścią.  
- Blokuj, a jak zdołasz, to Wstrząs Sejsmiczny. - poleciła Karen.  
Slaking atakował, a uderzenia jego łap były blokowane przez pięści przeciwnika. W pewnej chwili Golem złapał jedną z jego rąk i wykorzystując zaskoczenie stwora chwycił również drugą, a następnie podniósł Pokemona z ziemi i rzucił, może niezbyt daleko, ale na tyle mocno, że Slaking znowu leżał na arenie.  
- Jeszce raz i po walce. - pochwaliła podopiecznego Karen.  
- Jeszce zobaczymy, Odpoczynek. - odparł z wredną miną Bill.  
Pokemon nadal leżał na arenie i wyglądało na to, że zasypia, co jak wiedzieliśmy z jednej ósmej oznaczało również, że stwór zacznie odzyskiwać utracone siły.  
- Trzeba przerwać, Przetaczanie. - poleciła Karen.  
Golem zmienił się znów w dużą kamienną kulę i szybko pomknął w stronę śpiącego przeciwnika, jednak...  
- Zablokował! - krzyknęła zaskoczona Clair.  
- Mowa Snu. - mruknął Robert kiwając głową z podziwem i wyjaśniając - Rzadka i trudna do nauczenia technika, polega na tym, że śpiący Pokemon jest w stanie nadal aktywnie walczyć. Jedyne ograniczenie to konieczność zastawania w miejscu, w którym leży. No i w tym wypadku dodatkowa korzyść to ciągłe uleczanie, zresztą właśnie do tego ową technikę wymyślono.  
- Ponów atak. - poleciła tymczasem Karen, uważnie obserwując zmagania kamiennego Pokemona.  
- Blokuj Energiczną Pięścią. - odparł z kpiącym uśmiechem Bill.  
Golem znów natarł na leżącego stwora szybko się tocząc, lecz tym razem mocne uderzenie łapy wybiło go w górę i sprawiło, że upadł dwa metry do przeciwnika.  
- Regeneruje się, a co za tym idzie odzyskuje siły. Dobra rzecz. - pokiwała głową Karen, a po chwili namysłu zapytała - Najlepsze rozwiązanie w obecnej sytuacji, to uderzyć raz a mocno. Bardzo mocno. Dasz radę?  
Golem ryknął pewnie, a gdy dziewczyna kiwnęła tylko głową, stwór podbiegł do leżącego Slakinga, lecz zamiast zadania ciosu zabłysł i eksplodował.  
- Jak to, przecież wtedy będzie remis i palant wygra walkę dwa jeden. - zaprotestowała Clair.  
- Niezupełnie, wtedy trzecia runda ma znaczenie, bo jak Karen ją wygra, to będzie dwa do dwóch i dodatkowa czwarta runda, rozstrzygająca. – odparłem, pamiętając wyjaśnienia takiej sytuacji w przewodniku.  
- Tylko kto wam powiedział, że już jest po walce? - zapytał uśmiechnięty Robert, wskazując na arenę.  
Chwilowo pył spowodowany wybuchem Golema i rozrzuceniem przez niego wokół mnóstwa kamieni, przesłaniał walczących. Jednak gdy opadł, zobaczyliśmy że Slaking nadal leży przysypany kilkunastoma kamykami i tym razem nie śpi, a jest nieprzytomny, zaś Golem, nieco mniejszy niż wcześniej, stoi obok niego gotów w razie czego do kolejnego uderzenia. Wprawdzie był zmęczony i osłabiony, ale nie było wątpliwości, że walkę może kontynuować.  
- Niemożliwe... - Bill wyglądał na kompletnie zaskoczonego, gdy sędzia ogłaszał wygraną Karen i tym samym zremisowanie, przez co trzecia runda stała się rozstrzygająca.  
- Nie baw się z nim! - zawołała Clair i wprawdzie nie było szans, aby trenerka ją usłyszała, jednak chyba doszła do tego samego wniosku, bowiem na trzeciego Pokemona wybrała Psycho-Latacza Xatu.  
- Lepiej nie ryzykować... - mruknął Bill, a przed nim pojawił się niebiesko-różowy Poke-Ptak, Prygon2, zapewne najsilniejszy z Pokemonów chłopaka.  
- Latacz, się dobrze składa, Elektryczne Działo w niego. - trener widząc przeciwnika, postanowił szybko zaatakować.  
- Nie wysilaj się, to dopiero ćwierćfinał.- powiedziała spokojnie Karen. Xatu zapewne coś jej odpowiedział, jednak tego już ekrany wyświetlić nie mogły, w końcu telepatia to jednak coś bardziej zaawansowanego niż zwykła rozmowa głosowa.  
Tymczasem Porygon2 wystrzelił szybko dużą iskrę elektryczną, która niemal z prędkością błyskawicy pomknęła w stronę Pokemona, który spokojnie zniknął sprawiając, że atak uderzył ostatecznie w ekrany ochronne i zniknął.  
- Teleportacja. - zrozumiał szybko Bill - W takim razie Tri-Atak dookoła.  
Xatu pojawił się kilka metrów za przeciwnikiem, lecz teraz znów musiał uciekać, gdyż różowo-niebieski stworek wyrzucał z siebie trójkątne piramidy z kolorowymi wierzchołkami i starał trafić w niego, jak również w miejsce, gdzie mógłby za chwilę się pojawić. Przez kilka sekund Psycho-Pok teleportował się po arenie, a nabrawszy pewności, że Porygon2 skupia atak tylko na niej zniknął niespodziewanie i przez chwilę nie wiadomo było, gdzie się pojawił.  
- Co jest? Przecież nie może być niewidzialny. - mruknął zaniepokojony Bill i nagle zrozumiał - Nad tobą, strzelaj Elektrycznym!  
Faktycznie, Xatu pojawił się wysoko nad areną i machając skrzydłami utrzymywał się w powietrzu, spokojnie namierzając przeciwnika i ładując atak. Gdy więc wystrzelona została w niego duża iskra elektryczna, bez trudu usunął się z linii strzału, po czym sam kontratakował.  
- Skup się, musisz go trafić, bo jak nie, to przegramy. - ponaglał Pokemona podenerwowany Bill.  
Chłopak miał rację, gdyby Xatu oberwał wyładowaniem elektrycznym, zapewne stosowana przez niego Psychika zostałaby przerwana, jednak wysokość nad areną, na jakiej znajdował się Poke-Ptak chroniła go na tyle, że bez trudu unikał kolejnych pocisków, od czasu do czasu wystrzeliwanych przez coraz słabszego przeciwnika. Porygon2 wprawdzie wyglądem też przypominał nieco ptaka, ale skrzydeł nie miał i co za tym idzie latać nie potrafił, przez co jego przeciwnik pozostawał poza jego zasięgiem. Starał się wprawdzie wyrwać i przełamać Psychikę, jednak widać było, że atak Xatu jest zbyt silny, aby mu się to udało.  
- No i wreszcie po robocie. Mówiłam, żeby się nie bawiła, tylko d razu szła na całość. - wymruczała poirytowana, ale też zadowolona Clair, gdy tymczasem sędzia ogłosił:  
- Porygon2 pokonany. Tym samym Karen ze Szczecina wygrywa walkę i jest pierwszą uczestniczką tegorocznych półfinałów!


	188. Drugi ćwierćfinał

ODCINEK 188: DRUGI ĆWIERĆFINAŁ.

- Porygon2 pokonany. Tym samym Karen ze Szczecina wygrywa walkę i jest pierwszą uczestniczką tegorocznych półfinałów! - ogłosił sędzia, a na trybunach rozległy się głośne brawa, gdy uśmiechnięta trenerka ukłoniła się i zaczęła machać w stronę kamer.  
- No to się Fan Klubu dorabia. - stwierdziła zadowolona Clair.  
Bill tymczasem zawrócił pokonanego Porygna2 i mrucząc pod nosem niezbyt cenzurowane określenia ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z areny.  
- No i jak tam samopoczucie palanto-mistrzuniu? - zapytała niewinnie Clair, gdy zdenerwowany chłopak mijał nas w drodze do poczekalni. Teraz zatrzymał się obok nas i przez sekundę wyglądał, jakby chciał uderzyć Clair, jednak powstrzymał go wzrok dziewczyny wyraźnie mówiący, że tylko na to czeka.  
- Nie dam się sprowokować brzydulom, a to jeszcze nie koniec. Zobaczycie! - warknął gniewnie i odszedł.  
- Wiesz, nie kopie się leżącego. - zauważył Robert, odprowadzając wzrokiem wrednego trenera.  
- To jest akurat koleś stanowiący wyjątek od tej zasady. - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
Karen tymczasem również opuściła arenę i podchodząc do nas zapytała:  
- I jak, podobało się?  
- Poza tym, że powinnaś od razu iść na całość, a nie się bawić z tym palantem, to wyszło bardzo ładnie. - pochwaliła ją Clair.  
- Pierwsza półfinalistka, gratuluję. - powiedział Robert, a dziewczyna odparła:  
- Pamiętaj, że ty masz być trzecim.  
Udaliśmy się powoli z powrotem do poczekalni. Następny pojedynek miały stoczyć Emily i Kusaka, jednak obecnie i tak miała miejsce krótka przerwa między pojedynkami, a zaproszony do stanowiska komentatorskiego Poniatowski udzielał krótkiego wywiadu, oraz analizował pierwszy ćwierćfinał. Podobnie jak zasiadający w Loży Honorowej Liderzy.  
- Bardzo ładnie to wyglądało. Widać, że silne Pokemony oszczędza na później, ale jak trzeba, to się nie rozdrabnia i szybko wykorzystuje przewagę, aby wygrać. - chwalił Karen Juliusz.  
- Standardowa taktyka można powiedzieć, ale też jestem zaskoczony, że Xatu okazał się tak silnym Psychikiem. - odparł siedzący obok niego Jan, po czym spojrzał pytająco na Barbarę - Ocena ekspertki?  
Liderka od Psycho-Poków zamyśliła się przez chwilę, po czym odparła:  
- Nie wykorzystywał w pełni swych mocy, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie sprawiał. Oczywiście porozumiewa się telepatycznie z trenerką, ale to standard u dobrze wyszkolonych Psychików. Zobaczymy, co zaprezentuje jutro, o ile Karen wystawi go w półfinale.  
- Raczej wystawi, to już będzie pięć Poków, więc trzeba się na tych najsilniejszych skupiać. - wtrącił się do rozmowy Max, co zaskoczyło kilku Liderów.  
- Oho, coraz bardziej się rozkręcasz. - pochwalił chłopaka Florek, a uśmiechnięty Juliusz pokiwał głową i odparł:  
- No tak, ty spotykałeś Karen parę razy podczas wędrowania z Torim, więc masz lepsze rozeznanie w jej drużynie niż my, staczający z nią jedynie pojedynki o odznakę.  
Lider ze Szczecina i brat Karen siedział milczący i niemal miotając piorunami z oczu sprawiał, że nawet Katarzyna wolała go nie denerwować, zamiast tego Lidera z Katowic zapytała:  
- A wie ktoś może, gdzie Setaga Seniora wywiało? Jak tylko sędzia ogłosił przegraną jego syna, trzasnął krzesłem i tyle go było widać.  
- Podejrzewam, że pobiegł do poczekalni finalistów i mam nadzieję, że w razie awantury, strażnicy sobie z nim poradzą. - odparł spokojnie Florek.  
Lider miał rację, bowiem ledwo zdołaliśmy wrócić do dużej sali, a Karen odebrać gratulacje właściwie od wszystkich finalistów, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadł czerwony ze złości Setag i zaczął awanturę.  
- Ja tego tak nie zostawię! To było oszustwo! A ten twój Pokemon z całą pewnością stosował niedozwolone środki wzmacniające! – krzyczał, wskazując oskarżycielsko na Karen. Siedzący dotąd z boku Bill podszedł szybko do ojca, oznajmiając głośno:  
- Też mi się tak wydaje. W końcu zwykła Psychika nie mogła powalić tak silnego Pokemona jak Porygon2. Najsilniejszy z mojej drużyny nie mógł tak łatwo przegrać.  
- Przegrał uczciwie, a ja proszę o zachowanie spokoju. - oznajmił strażnik, który stanął w drzwiach, a zjawił się zapewne jako wsparcie. Właściwie jego pomoc zbyt potrzebna nie była, bo i tak trzech innych siedziało przed dużym telewizorem i oglądając finały, pilnowali przy okazji porządku. Teraz widząc, co się dzieje wstali, a jeden z nich poparł przybysza:  
- Zapewniam, że nie ma tu żadnych oszustw, ani przekrętów, a trenerzy walczą i wygrywają tylko dzięki swoim Pokemonom i umiejętnościom.  
- Phi, to się jeszcze okaże. Złożę na was protest. - warknął gniewnie Setag Senior, po czym zwrócił się do Billa – Synu, idziemy. Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tymi kłamcami i oszustami.  
- Taaa... Nieskazitelnie uczciwy obywatel brzydzi się oszustwem i przemocą. - wymruczała sarkastycznie Clair, tak jak poprzednio sprawiając, że wszyscy wyraźnie ją usłyszeli i teraz kilka osób musiało się powstrzymać od wybuchu śmiechem. Mężczyzna zmierzył ją wzrokiem z góry na dół i odparł spokojnie:  
- Ty masz akurat najmniej do powiedzenia na temat uczciwości, bowiem jesteś pierwsza na liście osób, które powinny trafić za kratki.  
I wyszedł, popychając ponaglająco Billa, bowiem chłopak tez zamierzał jakoś odciąć się trenerce.  
- Tylko że ja za swoje błędy już zapłaciłam, a na ciebie też przyjdzie kolej! - odparła głośno Clair, gdy tymczasem stojący w drzwiach strażnik zwrócił się do pozostałych:  
- Odprowadzę ich na wszelki wypadek. Wiecie, znane i bogate osobistości potrzebują ochrony. - i z uśmiechem odwróciwszy się, ruszył za Setagami.  
- No to palanciki z głowy. - westchnęła z ulgą Clair.  
- A ty zadziwiająco dobrze się trzymasz, jak na awantury o twojej przeszłości. - powiedziałem cicho do trenerki, która odparła z uśmiechem:  
- Toriś, sam wiesz, że uporządkowałam wszystko, co było można, a jakby znowu stało się coś złego, to jesteś przy mnie i mi pomożesz.  
- Tak, na to zawsze możesz liczyć. - powiedziałem cicho, gdy Karen podeszła do nas i zaciekawiona zapytała:  
- Nie chciałabym przeszkadzać a jedynie przypomnieć, że w nagrodę za wygrana walkę, miałam usłyszeć pewną historię...  
- Oho, wodzę, że Nemezis ma dobrą pamięć. Robcio. pilnuj się. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair, po czym rozejrzawszy po sali zajęła miejsce przy jednym ze stolików.  
- To może chwilę potrwać, a drugi ćwierćfinał za moment się zacznie, więc nie wiem, czy nie lepiej poczekać z tym do końca pojedynków. - zasugerowałem.  
- Jak wolicie. Ja mam dwudzielność uwagi, więc mogę i oglądać walkę i opowiadać. Poza tym Toriś, teraz dam sobie sama radę i wsparcia nie potrzebuję. - odparła dziewczyna, przypomniawszy mi jak podczas pierwszego opowiadania o swej przeszłości, praktycznie przez cały czas ciągnięcia swej opowieści, nerwowo ściskała moją rękę, co pozwoliło jej opowiedzieć o wszystkich złych rzeczach, jakie ją spotkały.  
Tym sposobem Emily z towarzyszącym jej Ralfem, oraz jej przeciwniczka Kusaka, udali się w stronę areny, aby stoczyć drugi pojedynek ćwierćfinałów. Karen, Robert i kilku innych zaciekawionych finalistów usiadło tymczasem przy stoliku zajmowanym przez Clair, lub przy sąsiednich i tak dziewczyna po raz drugi rozpoczęła, tym razem o wiele spokojniej, opowieść o swoim życiu. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy widząc to, bowiem teraz trenerka naprawdę uwolniła się od swej przeszłości, no i sam jej charakter uległ znacznej poprawie. Zgoda, nadal łatwo było ją zdenerwować, a i ona sama lubiła prowokować, miała też w dalszym ciągu szalone pomysły, jednak po niemal roku wspólnej wędrówki wiedziałem, że się zmieniła na lepsze i to bardzo.  
Tymczasem na arenie komentator zapowiedział drugą walkę ćwierćfinałów, a gdy sędzia ogłosił jej rozpoczęcie, naprzeciwko siebie stanęły czerwony stworek z wieloma mackowatymi nogami i latający nad areną fioletowy Poke-Motyl.  
- Ma przewagę powietrzną, ale damy radę. Zacznij od Bąbelkowego Promienia. - poleciła po ocenie sytuacji Emily.  
- Zasyp go proszkami. Nawet jeśli nic nie dadzą, to zawsze utrudnią trafienie. - odparła spokojnie Kusaka.  
Octillery szybko wystrzelił w górę serię wodnych bąbelków, jednak Butterfree zręcznie krążąc nad areną unikał ich, dodatkowo strząsając wytwarzany na skrzydłach pyłek i zasypując nim arenę.  
- Trzeba to będzie przeczekać, albo... - zastanawiała się przez chwilę Emily, a rozumiejący o co chodzi czerwony Pokemon, ruszył szybko w kierunku jednego z umieszczonych w rogach areny zbiorników wodnych.  
- Strzelaj Psycho-Promieniem. - poleciła Kusaka widząc to.  
- Skup się na unikach i jak wyczujesz odpowiedni moment, kontratakuj. - odarła spokojnie Emily.  
Octillery w dalszym ciągu mknął w stronę zbiornika wodnego, teraz nieco wolniej, zmuszony do unikania białych promieni. Nagle zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwróciwszy w kierunku latającego nad areną przeciwnika, wystrzelił własny Psycho-Promień  
- Sprytnie, kontynuuj ostrzał. - zareagowała szybko Kusaka, bowiem oba ataki się zderzyły i teraz mała biała kula zaczęła przemieszczać się raz w kierunku jednego Pokemona, a raz drugiego.  
- I o to chodziło. Teraz uważaj, aby się nie pomylić. - poleciła Emily, a skoncentrowany Ocillery czekał na odpowiedni moment, a może sygnał...  
- Strzelaj. - powiedziała trenerka i w tej samej chwili wodny stwór zmienił Psycho-Promień w lodowy i zwiększając jego moc sprawił, ze biaława kula zniknęła i cały atak Butterfree został skontrowany. Latający nad areną Pokemon był tak zaskoczony, że nie zdołał w porę uniknąć ataku, który trafiwszy go, strącił na arenę.  
- Osłona. - poleciła szybko Kusaka, gdyż chmura proszków nadal unosiła się na arenie i wprawdzie Octillery wydawał się być odporny tak na paraliż, jak i truciznę, jednak jego przeciwnik widocznie nie był tak wytrzymały. Teraz otoczywszy się świetlistą bańką sprawił, że również na niego proszki nie miały na niego żadnego efektu.  
- I teraz Octazooka, póki jest przy ziemi i biegiem na niego. - wykorzystywała sytuację Emily.  
Czerwony stworek zaczął strzelać czarnymi kulami jakby z atramentu. Przeciwnik doszedł już do siebie po oberwaniu Lodowym Promieniem i zaczął znów wzbijać się w górę, jednak jako że odległość między walczącymi stworkami stała się mniejsza, a i atak był intensywny, po kilku unikach czarny pocisk trafił Butterfree i wybijając z rytmu sprawił, że Pokemon zatrzymał się na moment w powietrzu. Niestety to wystarczyło, aby następny strzał również okazał się celny, lecz kolejnych już nie było, bowiem Kusaka poleciła:  
- Srebrny Wiatr.  
Natychmiast też Pokemon skupił się nie tyle na unikach, czy wzbiciu w powietrze, co na mocnym machaniu skrzydłami i tym samym, wytwarzaniu świetlistych podmuchów wiatru, które spowalniały wystrzeliwane pociski, jak również rozwiewały chmurę proszków.  
- Dobra, wracamy do Promienia. - zadecydowała Emily, widząc że teraz uniki jej przeciwnikowi przychodzą o wiele łatwiej.  
- Ładuj, pierwszego unikniemy, a potem kontratak. - zdecydowała Kusaka.  
Pyłki zostały już całkowicie rozwiane przez Srebrny Wiatr, który Butterfree cały czas wytwarzał machając skrzydłami, a teraz dodatkowo zaczął tworzyć małą świecącą kulkę w łapkach. Octillery zaś wystrzelił kolejny promień, którego przeciwnik zgodnie z planem zdołał uniknąć, po czym wciąż ładując własny, zaczął zmniejszać dystans między walczącymi.  
- Im bliżej, tym łatwiej trafić. - pokiwała głową Emily – Ale pamiętaj, że to działa w obie strony.  
- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, gotów? - odparła jej przeciwniczka, a gdy Butterfree pisnął wojowniczo, poleciła - Strzelaj.  
Czerwony stwór odpalił drugi Lodowy Promień, który został jednak zmieciony przez potężny HyperPromień. Atak trafił w wodnego stworka i mocno odepchnął w tył, jednak tak naprawę trudno było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy to faktycznie siła ataku, czy może Octillery sam na to zezwolił, bowiem finalnie wpadł do jednego ze zbiorników wodnych, znajdujących się w rogach areny.  
- Leć tam, tylko ostrożnie, bo nie wiemy, czym zaatakuje. - poleciła zaniepokojona Kusaka.  
Przeciwnik tymczasem zniknął pod wodą, co znaczyło, że z pewnością nie jest pokonany i czekał, aż Poke-Motyl się zbliży.  
- Teraz! - zawołała Emily. Nie byłem pewny, czy to szczęście, czy od początku miała taki plan, w każdym razie jej Pokemon był w zbiorniku znajdującym się przy jej końcu areny i teraz słysząc komendę wyskoczył nagle z wody, a wraz z nim uniosła się spora fala i pomknęła szybko w kierunku Poke-Motyla. Stworek natychmiast poderwał się w górę, mając nadzieję na przelecenie nad atakiem i nawet mu się to udało. Jednak okazało się, że Octillery nie znajduje się już w owdzie, jak zapewne wszyscy sądzili, a właśnie na wytworzonej przez siebie Morskiej Fali i teraz, będąc blisko przeciwnika, odpalił kolejny raz Lodowy Promień, bezbłędnie trafiając latającego stworka. Następnie, jako że fala im dalej od wody, tym stawała się niższa, oba walczące Pokemony znalazły się z powrotem na arenie, tyle że Poke-Motyl został na nią strącony od ataku, zaś jego przeciwnik spłynął spokojnie wraz z wodą.  
- I jeszcze raz. - poleciła Emily w tej samej chwili, w której osłabiony Butterfree starał się poderwać do kolejnego lotu. Niestety obecnie za bardzo oberwał, a Lodowe Promienie może go nie zamroziły, co zresztą uniemożliwiała aktywna Osłona, jednak wychłodziły na tyle, że miał problem z szybkim zrywem z ziemi. Oberwawszy więc po raz kolejny, padł znów na arenę, tym razem ostatecznie pokonany.  
- Pierwsza runda zakończona, a prowadzenie obejmuje trenerka Emily. - oznajmił spokojnie sędzia.  
Dziewczyny zawróciły Pokemony i przez chwilę zastanawiały kogo wybrać na drugie starcie. Wreszcie przed Kusaką pojawił się zielony stwór o czerwonym brzuchu, a cienkie długie liście tworzyły jego ogon, oraz długi czub na głowie. Przed Emily znalazł się znany z jednej ósmej brązowy stworek z czaszkowym białym hełmem i maczugą z kości w ręku.  
- Tym razem przewaga typów, trzeba specjalnej strategii. - oznajmiła Emily widząc przeciwnika. Marowak od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi i wziąwszy głęboki wdech, zaczął wypuszczać z płuc mnóstwo filetowego, z pewnością trującego dymu i otaczać się nim.  
- Toxik-Atak jako osłona, w takim razie Zwinność. - poleciła Kusaka, całkiem rozsądnie, bowiem podczas gdy chmura dymu nadal się powiększała, niespodziewanie wyrzucona została z niej kościana maczuga i omal nie trafiła Grovyla, który błysnąwszy, w ostatniej chwili uskoczył z linii strzału. Pocisk zawrócił w powietrzu i znów zniknął w fioletowym dymie.  
- W zwarciu będzie Liściaste Ostrze, ale jak zaatakujemy bezpośrednio, to za bardzo ryzykujemy zatrucie. Dobra, zobaczymy co wy planujecie. - zadecydowała po chwili namysłu trenerka, posyłając wyzywające spojrzenie Emily.  
- Nasz plan jest prosty, zmusić was o przemieszczania się. Trzęsienie Ziemi - odparła z uśmiechem Emily, a niewidoczny obecnie dla wszystkich Martwak, zaczął mocno uderzać swoją maczugą w arenę i wywoływać coraz większe wstrząsy.  
- Niezły pomysł, Powietrzny Cios. - odparła po chwili Kusaka. Wprawdzie Grovyle będąc roślinnym Pokiem miał zwiększoną wytrzymałość na ziemne ataki, jednak trenerka wolała nie ryzykować, całkiem słusznie zakładając, że jej przeciwniczka planuje poza dekoncentracją Trzęsieniem Ziemi, użyć czegoś dodatkowego do zaatakowania. Zielony Pokemon wyskoczył wysoko w górę, chroniąc się tym samym przed wstrząsami, po czym zaczął szybko spadać na arenę, jednak nawet nie starał się celować w fioletowy dym, gdzie ukryty był Marowak i zamiast tego, chciał wylądować obok.  
- I nasza kolej. - poleciła niespodziewanie Emily, a jej Pokemon wyskoczył z osłony, tak jak przeciwnik stosując Powietrzny Cios. Grovyle zaskoczony takim atakiem, zareagował jednak na tyle szybko, aby wycelować w atakującego brązowego stworka i ostatecznie zderzyły się ostre liście, wyrastające z rąk Pokemona, z kościaną maczugą, jaką Marowak trzymał w łapie. Wyglądało na to, że ataki się zneutralizowały, jednak zderzenie sprawiło też, że kąt spadania Grovyla uległ zmianie i w konsekwencji wpadł on razem z przeciwnikiem w fioletowy dym.  
- Podwójna Drużyna. - poleciła natychmiast Kusaka. Reakcja dziewczyny była więcej niż pomysłowa, gdyż z pewnością kolejny cios Marowaka trafił już tylko iluzję, która zniknęła, zaś z fioletowej osłony, powoli się rozwiewającej, wyskoczyło na arenę kilkanaście następnych roślinnych Poków i żaden nie wyglądał na otrutego.  
- Brawo, ale jak zapewne wiesz, my potrafimy coś podobnego. - odparła Emily, gdy Marowak zaczął być coraz bardziej widoczny przez fioletową mgłę. Jak można się było spodziewać, żadnej iluzji Grovyla nie było w jego pobliżu, jednak na arenie znajdowało się ich szesnaście i teraz ziemny stworek miał kłopot w ustaleniu, która z nich jest prawdziwa. Nie przejął się tym jednak zbytnio i kręcąc szybko kościaną maczugą, zaczął wyrzucać ją, czy raczej jej iluzje, w kierunku przeciwników.  
- Atak bezpośredni i Liściaste Ostrze. - poleciła natychmiast Kusaka, gdy w zderzeniu iluzyjnej broni z iluzyjnym przeciwnikiem liczba fałszywych Grovyli została zredukowana do trzynastu, a sekundę później jedenastu. Teraz pozostałe stworki, tak oryginał jak i kopie, zaatakowały jednocześnie ciskającego w nie fałszywymi pociskami Marowaka.  
- Skup się i jak tylko poczujesz, jedziemy z Praniem. - zdecydowała Emily. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że unikanie ataku jest trudne, a nawet prawie niemożliwe przez brak rozeznania, który Pokemon jest oryginałem. Podejrzewałem, że trenerka nie ma kłopotu z odgadnięciem, gdzie znajduje się prawdziwy przeciwnik, ale wolała poczekać z ujawnieniem tej umiejętności na następne pojedynki. Grovyle tymczasem zaatakowały wymachującego kościaną maczugą Marowaka. Trzy kolejne iluzje zniknęły, dwie inne zderzyły się ze sobą po uniku przeciwnika, a gdy ostatecznie jedynie cztery zielone stwory otaczały zielonego Pokemona, prawdziwy Grovyle uderzył mocno liśćmi przypominającymi miecze. W tej samej chwili też brązowy stwór oddał mocnym uderzeniem głową, a następnie chciał poprawić ciosem kościanej maczugi lecz zablokowała go lewa ręka roślinnego Poka. Prawą zaś stwór ciachnął ponownie i widać było, że Liściaste Ostrze jest jego popisowym i zapewne najsilniejszym atakiem, gdyż Marowak musiał odskoczyć od niego zamroczony.  
- Ponowne Zwinność i kończymy. - poleciła szybko Kusaka, widząc że uzyskuje przewagę.  
- Blokuj Żelaznym Ogonem. - wydała komendę Emily, domyślając się jednak, że tą rundę już przegrała.  
Grovyle może i na dystans nie był szczególnie skuteczny, jednak po dwukrotnym zwiększeniu swojej szybkości i stosowaniu silnego ataku, mającego przewagę typów nad przeciwnikiem, bez kłopotu radził sobie z próbami blokowania jego ataku przez Marowaka i ostatecznie powalił stworka na arenę.  
- Druga runda zakończona, trenerka Kusaka odrobiła stratę i mamy remis jeden do jednego. Tym sposobem trzecia runda będzie rozstrzygająca. - ogłosił sędzia.  
- I skoro tak, to trzeba coś silnego i wytrzymałego. - to mówiąc Kusaka wypuściła dużego różowego Pokemona, naprzeciw którego pojawił się niebieski okrągły stworek z czerwonym ogonem i żółtą jakby żarówką na głowie. Wyglądał niepozornie, jednak unosząc się w powietrzu jasno pokazywał, że jest albo Psychikiem, albo Duchem.  
- Zaczynamy, Kule Cienia. - po usłyszeniu komendy Chansey szybko zaczęła wytwarzać w łapkach czarne pociski i ciskać nimi w przeciwnika.  
- Normal z atakiem typu Duch, interesujące. - powiedziała z uznaniem Emily, po czym zapytała – Chimecho, gotowy?  
Pokemon nie odpowiedział, a jeśli to zrobił, to zapewne telepatycznie. Następnie zaczął szybko ulatywać przed kolejnymi pociskami, powoli zbliżając się do przeciwnika.  
- Zwinny jest więc Frustracja i kontynuuj ostrzał. - poleciła Kusaka.  
Chimecho zatrzymał się nagle i zapewne wymienił uwagi z Emily, gdyż ta odparła cicho:  
- Dobry pomysł, działaj.  
Następnie Pokemon wykonał kilka uników, a gdy ostatecznie został trafiony czarnym pociskiem, zabłysł jasnym światłem, stosując Blask. Chansey zadowolona z trafienia, zdekoncentrowała się na moment wystarczający, aby dać się zaskoczyć techniką, a w konsekwencji pozwolić się oślepić. Teraz nie mogąc zlokalizować zbliżającego się przeciwnika, ciskała Kulami Cienia na ślepo, mając nadzieję na trafienie.  
- Zwiększ ilość i włącz Ochronę. - instruowała Pokemona Kusaka, również oślepiona, lecz powoli odzyskująca wzrok. Podobnie jak jej Pokemon, który znów zaczął celniej atakować czarnymi pociskami. Jednak Chimecho uznał zapewne, że jest już dostatecznie blisko przeciwnika, aby po kilku kolejnych unikach skupić się i zastosować Psychikę.  
- Niedobrze, skoncentruj się na przełamaniu. - poleciła szybko Kusaka.  
Chansey zamknęła oczy i widać było, że z największym trudem stara się usunąć silny ból głowy, jaki wywołał przeciwnik. Nagle otworzyła je, a z przypominającego jajko wzorka, jaki miała na brzuchu, wystrzelony został silny Promień Słoneczny, trafiający w przeciwnika.  
- Dasz radę? - zapytała zaniepokojona Emily, gdy Pokemon spadł na arenę, jednak sekundę później poderwał się z niej, unikając tym samym wystrzelonych przez przeciwniczkę Kul Cienia. Chwilowo Psychika przestała działać i teraz Chansey znów mogła atakować. Pobiegła też szybko w stronę Chimecho, mając nadzieję na doprowadzenie do walki w zwarciu, w której była z pewnością lepsza niż w dystansowej. Cały czas też strzelała czarnymi pociskami, jednak przeciwnik po początkowym unikaniu, postanowił ponowić atak.  
- Tylko uważaj. - poleciła jeszcze Emily, ponownie telepatią rozmawiając z Pokemonem.  
Chansey była już blisko i właściwie zamierzała już użyć jakiegoś fizycznego ataku, jednak Chimecho przyjmując na siebie dwie Kule Cienia, zastosował ponownie Psychikę. Atak musiał być silniejszy niż poprzednio, bowiem różowy stworek pisnął z bólu, chwytając się za głowę.  
- Skup się, raz przełamaliśmy, za drugim razem też damy radę. - dopingowała Pokemona Kusaka.  
- Niestety obawiam się, że teraz to już nie będzie możliwe. Owszem, masz silnego Pokemona, jednak nie jest zbyt wytrzymały, jeśli chodzi o Psycho-Ataki. Za pierwszym razem się udało, jednak teraz Chimecho atakuje z całą swoją Psycho-Mocą i jak sam twierdzi, nie dacie rady tego przełamać.  
Pokemon pokiwał głową jakby na potwierdzenie, cały czas atakując, zaś Chansey z całych sił starała się coś zrobić, jednak ból zadawany przez przeciwnika był zbyt silny, aby dała radę skoncentrować się na kontrataku.  
- Masz rację, nie damy rady. - westchnęła po dłuższej chwili zmagań Kusaka i zawróciła zmęczonego Pokemona - Fizycznie Chansey jest niemal nie do pokonania, jednak nie sądziłam, że psychicznie może zmierzyć się z tak silnym przeciwnikiem.  
- Przyznaję, typem może i mieliśmy równe szanse, jednak sposobem ataku miałam przewagę. - pokiwała głową Emily, zaś sędzia ogłosił.  
- Drugi ćwierćfinał kończy się wygraną Emily dwa do jednego i to ona w pierwszym półfinale walczyć będzie z Karen.  
Tak jak poprzednio na trybunach rozległy się głośne brawa, chociaż nieco mniejsze, niż w wypadku blondwłosej trenerki. Tymczasem Clair zakończyła opowieść o swoim życiu, uzupełniając ją o ostatecznie starcie z "Piękną Młodzieżą", jakie stoczyliśmy w Nowym Sączu. Musiałem ze zdumieniem stwierdzić, że słuchający jej finaliści bardziej byli skupieni na niej, niż na zakończonym właśnie ćwierćfinale.  
- Nie zazdroszczę... - westchnął z podziwem jeden ze strażników.  
- Tak, bywało ciężko. Na szczęście to już koniec i mam nadzieję, że dopilnujecie, aby szefowie bandy nawet jak wyjdą z wiezienia za wiele długich lat, to już nigdy nie będą próbowali czegoś podobnego. - odparła Clair.  
- Teraz już rozumiem, czemu jesteś taka, jaka jesteś. - pokiwała głową Karen.  
- Znaczy się jaka, bo nie wiem, czy tego za kolejną prowokację nie odebrać? - odpala z wrednym uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
- Ja się za to cieszę, że tak spokojnie o tym wszystkim mówisz. - wtrąciłem się szybko do rozmowy.  
- No wiesz Toriś, jak sam mówiłeś, już po wszystkim, a co za tym idzie można powiedzieć, że w moim życiu się nowy rozdział zaczął. - odparła uśmiechnięta dziewczyna.  
- Taaa... - odwzajemniłem uśmiech, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się, co właściwie będziemy robić, jak za dwa dni Finały Ligi Pokemon dobiegną końca.  
Robert w milczeniu rozważał usłyszaną opowieść, a w końcu oznajmił:  
- Słyszałem tak o "Targowicy", jak i o małych zorganizowanych grupkach łapiących czy kradnących dla niej Pokemony. Teraz, po wielkiej bitwie w Zamku Książ, organizacja została pokonana, myślę więc, że nic już nam z jej strony nie grozi i że jej plany zostały powstrzymane. Niemniej jednak trzeba będzie uważać i mieć oczy otwarte, aby gdzieś kiedyś nie znaleźli się jej naśladowcy.  
- To prawda, nie wszyscy ludzie są dobrzy. Trafiają się też źli, samolubni i chcący dorobić się kosztem innych. - westchnęła Karen.  
- Synalka jednego z nich pozbyłaś się chwilę temu. - przypomniała Clair.  
- Fakt, a skoro o tym wspomniałaś, to chyba lepiej skupić się na finałach, które są zdecydowanie bardziej przyjemne. - odparła trenerka uśmiechając się do dziewczyny.  
- Ano właśnie, chyba czas, abym się ruszył, bo po krótkiej przerwie między walkami, teraz moja kolej. – to mówiąc Robert wstał od stołu i powoli udał się w stronę wyjścia z poczekalni, gdzie pojawili się właśnie Ralf, Emily i Kusaka, No tak, trzeci ćwierćfinał był walką między Robertem i Satoshim, a pamiętając, jaki popis chłopak dał w jednej ósmej wiedziałem, że teraz też czeka nas ciekawy pojedynek.


	189. Niepokonany finalista?

ODCINEK 189: NIEPOKONANY FINALISTA?

Na trybunach słychać było głośne oklaski, jako dowód zadowolenia z obejrzanego pojedynku między Emily i Kusaką. Nie były wprawdzie aż tak głośne, jak po pierwszym ćwierćfinale, w którym Karen pokonała Billa, jednak widać było, że publiczności się podobało.  
- No to mamy kolejnego silnego Psycho-Pokemona. - pokiwał z uznaniem głową Juliusz.  
- Tak, ale tym razem widać było, że Psychikę stosuje na pełnej mocy i silniej po prostu nie da rady. - odparła Lidera Psycho-Poków.  
- No cóż, Emily i Karen w pierwszym półfinale. Zobaczymy jak im pójdzie. - stwierdził spokojnie Jan Łajs.  
- I wszystko wskazuje na to, że żadna z nich nie używała swoich najsilniejszych Pokemonów jak do tej pory, więc czeka nas jutro ciekawy pojedynek. - zauważył Juliusz, uzupełniając swoją rozpiskę drzewka finałowego i dopisując imiona trenerek.  
- A teraz walka Niepokonanego Finalisty. - stwierdziła.  
- Tak, jeden Pokemon na trzy we wczorajszym pojedynku, to robi wrażenie. - odparła Defi ,aby ciszej dodać - Nawet ja nie miałam tak dobrego wyniku.  
- Mało kto może się czymś takim pochwalić. Wygrać trzy rundy w turówce to nie problem, ale pokonać trzech przeciwników jednym, to chyba tylko Super Lider potrafi. – powiedziała Liderka z Gdańska, wskazując ukradkiem na Grachusa.  
- Znowu się nabijacie, a ja tylko chcę, aby trenerzy bardziej... - zaczął spokojnie mężczyzna, lecz przerwał mu Jan Łajs, wskazując na górne wejście do loży honorowej:  
- Tak, wiemy, bardziej przykładali się do treningów. I coś mi się zdaje, że ten chłopak, to do ciebie.  
Faktycznie jeden z młodszych strażników, pełniących na finałach głównie rolę pomocników, podszedł szybko do Lidera, ukłonił lekko i oznajmił:  
- Pan Poniatowski zaprasza pana Grachusa do stanowiska komentatorskiego. Zdaje się, że ma pan być ekspertem od analizy trzeciego ćwierćfinału.  
- A nie mówiłam. - wtrąciła się uśmiechnięta Jurata, a Krak wzdychając wstał i ruszył za strażnikiem.  
- Hmm... Czy takie ustalanie zwycięzcy jeszcze przed pojedynkiem jest na pewno w porządku? - zapytał Max, przysłuchując się rozmowom Liderów.  
- Właściwe nikt tu nie powiedział, że Robert wygra swoją walkę. Powiem więcej, gdyby przegrał, to Satoshi z miejsca stałby się ulubieńcem widzów, deklasując tak swego przeciwnika, jak i Karen. - odparł spokojnie Florek.  
- Hmm... Z tego wynika, że Tori jak na razie za dużego fan klubu się nie dorobił. To dobrze. - pokiwał głową młody trener, uśmiechając się.  
- Tak, wiem, że nie lubi przesadnego zainteresowania jego osobą, jednak sam fakt zdobycia wszystkich odznak swoje robi. Jakby miał nastąpić konkurs na najpopularniejszego finalistę, to trzecie miejsce ma zapewnione. - odparł mężczyzna, gdy do rozmowy wtrąciła się Defi:  
- A co do pierwszego i drugiego miejsca, to wszystko zależy od tego, czy Karen ma więcej fanów, czy Robert więcej fanek.  
- Dokładnie. - pokiwał głową Florek uśmiechając się.  
Tymczasem Emily z Ralfem i Kusaką wrócili z areny do poczekalni dla finalistów.  
- Brawo, dobra walka. - pochwalił trenerki Robert.  
- Niestety nie przewidziałam, że na końcu przyjdzie mi walczyć z Psycho-Pokemonem. - westchnęła Kusaka.  
- Hej, ćwierćfinał to naprawdę dobry wynik. Jakbyś chciała zostać ekspertem od treningu Pokemon, czy doradcą u strażników, to myślę, że bez problemu znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce. - starał się pocieszyć dziewczynę Ralf.  
- No tak, ty odpadłeś już wczoraj. - przypomniała Emily.  
- Właśnie, więc miło widzieć, że tobie nadal idzie świetnie. - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem.  
- I skoro tak, to Karen zna już swoją przeciwniczkę. – zauważyłem, zwracając się do trenerki.  
- Fakt, muszę przyznać, że czeka nas ciekawy półfinał. - pokiwała głową dziewczyna.  
- I zabawnie idzie, bo wczoraj walka z Jasmie, dzisiaj z Kusaką, a jutro z tobą. Żadnego chłopaka. - zauważyła rozbawiona Emily.  
- Patrząc na drzewko turniejowe, to czekać cię to będzie dopiero w Wielkim Finale, a z tego co widzę, czterech trenerów będzie walczyć o ową przyjemność. - zażartował Ralf.  
- Tak, łatwo wam mówić. - mruknął Satoshi, siedzący z boku, przy jednym ze stolików i nerwowo przeglądający plik kartek z notatkami.  
- Ejże, chłopie, wygrałeś jedną ósmą, prawda? To cię powinno zmotywować, a nie, doła złapał, bo z Robciem walczy. - zauważyła Clair, podchodząc do trenera. Ten westchnął obrzuciwszy ja wzrokiem i zapytał:  
- Starasz się mnie pocieszyć, czy zmotywować?  
W odpowiedzi Clair uśmiechnęła się w ten charakterystyczny i nieco złośliwy sposób, w oczach pojawił znajomy błysk i już mniej więcej wiedziałem, co ta wariatka za chwilę powie.  
- Uświadomić, Panie Depresjo. Myślisz, że walczysz z najsilniejszym trenerem, bo jego pierzak z gałęzią nakopał trzem Pokemonom? Wiesz kogo naprawdę powinieneś się obawiać? Kto w tej sali jest najlepszy, najsilniejszy i ma najwspanialsze Pokemony? Zrobi wszystko, aby je ochronić i nie boi się podejmować ryzyka i wcielać w życie różne, czasem szalone pomysły? No i przede wszystkim, kto jest lepszy do każdego Lidera zasiadającego w tej ich loży, a także lepszy od samego Poniatowskiego? - zaczęła zadawać spokojnie pytania dziewczyna. Satoshi zrezygnowany wskazał na mnie i odparł krótko:  
- Tak, wiem, twój chłopak, osiemastoodznakowiec.  
Jednak ku zaskoczeniu tak trenera, jak i kilku, teraz rozbawionych sytuacją finalistów, Clair odparła:  
- Nie, ja sama. - a po odczekaniu kilku sekund, aby zwiększyć efekt kolejnych słów, oznajmiła groźnie - A teraz chcę zobaczyć jak walczysz najlepiej jak potrafisz i dając z siebie wszyto, czerpiesz radość z pojedynku. Bo o to właśnie chodzi w walkach, nie o wygraną czy przegraną, ale o przebywanie z twoją drużyną Pokemonów. Wspieranie się, trenowanie, odnoszenie wspólnych sukcesów, oraz podnoszenie po porażkach. Przegrasz? Bywa. Jak sam chwilę temu słyszałeś, ćwierćfinał to też bardzo dobry wynik. Wygrasz? Jeszcze lepiej, bo z tego co zauważyłam, niewielu na ciebie stawia. Więc teraz, jeśli nie chcesz zobaczyć, jaka jestem, gdy się zdenerwuję, a wierz mi, że nie chcesz, to jazda na arenę i porządny pojedynek masz mi pokazać! Rozumiemy się?  
Satoshi patrzył dłuższą chwilę na trenerkę całkowicie zaskoczony, a wreszcie na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i skinąwszy głową wstał z krzesła oznajmiając:  
- Dzięki, naprawdę. Może to było dziwne i nieco szalone, ale mi pomogłaś. Robert, gotów na walkę? - zapytał swego przeciwnika.  
- Jasne, niech wygra lepszy. - odparł trener z uśmiechem, po czym obaj przeciwnicy ruszyli powoli w kierunku areny.  
- Dziwne i nieco szalone? Tak, to całkowicie do ciebie pasuje. - mruknąłem cicho, będąc pod wrażeniem charyzmy tej wariatki i tego, jak po raz kolejny wpływa na innych.  
- Te, Osiemnastka, nie nabijaj się, tylko siadamy i oglądamy. Wprawdzie szczerze wątpię, aby Satoshi dał radę Robciowi, ale zmotywowany trener da nam na pewno pojedynek, co do którego nawet w razie porażki, nie będzie mógł sobie nic zarzucić. - odparła złośliwie trenerka, siadając na zwolnionym przez Satoshiego miejscu i odsuwając dla mnie znajdujące się obok krzesło.  
- Ja idę na taras widokowy. - powiedziała jeszcze Karen, udając się szybko za trenerami. Reszta finalistów zajmując miejsca, skupiła swoją uwagę na dużym telewizorze, gdzie trzeci ćwierćfinał właśnie się rozpoczął od tradycyjnej już przemowy prowadzącego, zaś po niej, na znak dany przez sędziego, trenerzy wypuścili Pokemony.  
- Zaczynamy, najpierw Konfuzja. - polecił Satoshi, wypuszczając niebieskiego stwora o kaczym dziobie.  
- Wodniak, więc Elektro i Roślina, których nie mamy, a do tego odporny częściowo na Ogień. Będzie ciekawie. – jak zwykle przeanalizował sytuację Robert, gdy przed nim pojawił się żółty czworonożny stworek, o wielu długich ogonach.  
Golduck kwaknął groźnie, po czym zaczął atakować umysł przeciwnika. Ninetales skrzywił się i widać było, że odczuwa atak, jednak nie na tyle, aby jakoś poważnie mógł mu on zaszkodzić. Pokemon zerwał się szybko z miejsca i zionąc ogniem, biegł prosto na przeciwnika.  
- Zwiększ siłę ataku i przygotuj Morską Falę. - polecił natychmiast Satoshi.  
Golduck nadal atakował Konfuzją, uskakując jednocześnie przed Ognistym Strumieniem. Ninetales jednak nie zwalniał i po pierwszym zionięciu wykonał drugie, które tym razem zderzyło się z tworzoną przed niebieskim stworkiem ścianą wody. Sporych rozmiarów fala wypluwana przez Pokemona wchłonęła atak i pomknęła w nacierającego przeciwnika. Jednak Robert szybko przeanalizował sytuację polecając:  
- Przeskocz nad nią i kontynuuj atak.  
Ninetales wybił się niemal w ostatniej chwili, jednak Satoshi musiał się tego spodziewać, gdyż szybko wydał komendę:  
- Zwiększ wysokość. - co sprawiło, że Morska Fala rzeczywiście urosła o metr i może nie trafiła całkowicie w przeskakującego nad nią ognistego stworka, jednak nogi mu polała, co w połączeniu z cały czas działającą Konfuzją wystarczyło, aby zdekoncentrować Poka i utrudnić mu wylądowanie.  
- Dobrze, następna. - ponaglił Golducka trener.  
Ninetales wylądował z trudem na arenie. Nie oberwał mocno od wody, bardziej dokuczała mu Konfuzja, której siła była wyraźnie większa, gdy stworek znajdował się bliżej przeciwnika. Niezrażony tym potrząsnął energicznie głową i znów ruszył do ataku, dążąc do walki bezpośredniej. Golduck jednak szybko zaczął wypluwać drugą falę wody, lecz nie mając tyle czasu co wcześniej, była ona mniejsza od poprzedniej, ale też szybsza. Atak pomknął w kierunku żółtego Pokemona, a ten nie zdołał tym razem wykonać skoku, a może nie chciał...  
- Trafiliśmy, jednak uważaj na niespodzianki. - polecił skupiony Satoshi przeczuwając, że coś za łatwo poszło. Słusznie się domyślał, bowiem fala wody uderzyła wprawdzie w Ninetalesa, jednak niespodziewanie w samym jej środku z głośnym sykiem zaczęło unosić się w górę mnóstwo białej pary wodnej. Po chwili wiadomo już było, co się stało. Pokemon aby się ochronić zastosował Ognisty Wir, tyle że otaczając nim siebie, a nie przeciwnika. Atak był na tyle silny, że zneutralizował ścianę wody, która niemal nie uczyniła krzywdy Pokowi.  
- Wiedziałem. Dobra, trzeba wstrzymać Konfuzję, ale teraz on nie może się zbliżyć, ani się ruszyć. - polecił Satoshi, aby ciszej dodać - Mam nadzieję.  
Obawy chłopaka były jednak bezpodstawne, faktycznie bowiem Ninetales siedział na arenie, od czasu do czasu buchając ogniem i podsycając wirujące ogniste tornado, które go otaczało. Miał tym samym naturalną ochronę przed wodnymi atakami, a gdy tylko odczuł, że Konfuzja już na niego nie działa ponowił natarcie, tym razem używając Przepalania. Jednak Golduck po chwili skupienia był gotów z kontratakiem i wystrzeliwszy potężny strumień wody, zderzył go z ognistym atakiem.  
- HydroPompa i daj pełną moc, musimy zmieść jego atak i przebić się do jego samego. - dopingował Pokemona Satoshi.  
Faktycznie wyglądało na to, że niebieski stwór atakuje najsilniej jak może i powoli zyskuje przewagę. Wprawdzie Przepalanie przekształcało się w ognistą wybuchającą kulę po zetknięciu z wodnym strumieniem, jednak sama eksplozja była szybko gaszona przez wodę, a gdy Golduck jeszcze bardziej zwiększył atak, szybko wbiła się w środek wirującej spirali ognia, otaczającej Ninetalesa.  
- I teraz popraw Morską Falą. - polecił Satoshi, gdy strumień wody zmieszany z wirem, zaczął zmieniać się w białą parę wodną i neutralizować osłony przeciwnika.  
Robert tak jak we wczorajszym pojedynku, bardziej obserwował niż wydawał komendy i teraz też czekał na rozwój wypadków, zaś jego Pokemon stał skupiony na arenie, oczekując na kolejną ścianę wody, która szybko wytworzona mknęła w jego kierunku. Dwie sekundy później uderzyła w częściowo zgaszony Ognisty Wir i sprawiła, że teraz chmura białej pary otoczyła całkowicie ognistego stworka.  
- Chyba się udało, ale na wszelki wypadek bądź gotów. - powiedział skupiony trener, widząc że nie może dostrzec przeciwnika i co za tym idzie, spodziewając się kontrataku z zaskoczenia. Słusznie obawiał się niespodzianek, bowiem nagle Ninetales wyskoczył z białej zasłony dymnej i pomknął wprost na Golducka.  
- HydroPompa, tylko celnie! - zawołał Satoshi, a niebieski Pokemon skupiony na przeciwniku wystrzelił i bezbłędnie trafił w nacierającego stworka. Następnie jednak stało się coś, czego Golduck się nie spodziewał, bowiem ognisty Pok nie tylko nie zatrzymał się z atakiem, ale nawet nie zwolnił i nagle efektownym skokiem wyrwał się z działania strumienia i atakując z góry, uderzył mocno łapami, stosując Osłabiający Atak.  
- Przetrwał bezpośredni wodny atak... Następna Morska Fala, odepchnij go. - polecił po chwilowym zaskoczeniu trener.  
Ninetales jednak niezrażony atakował raz za razem, uderzając albo łapą albo ogonami. Widać było, że wydostanie się z działania Hydropompy, a także wcześniejsze oberwana tak Konfuzją, jak i częściowo innymi wodnymi atakami, dały się stworkowi we znaki i właściwie niewiele brakuje, aby go powalić, jednak nie zamierzał się poddać. Gdy zobaczył, że Golduck znów zaczyna wypuszczać fale wody, ponownie zionął ogniem, otaczając teraz już oba walczące Pokemony Ognistym Wirem.  
- Nie przerywaj ataku, damy radę. - zachęcał Pokemona Satoshi.  
Tym sposobem wypuszczana przez niebieskiego stwora woda zaczęła być wkręcana w ogniste tornado i mieszając z nim stawała raczej wirującą parą wodną. Ninetales zaś jednocześnie zionął ogniem podsycając wir, jak i kontynuował atak, uderzając ogonami w częściowo skołowanego przeciwnika. Po chwili znów powstała zasłona z białego dymu tak duża, że nie było możliwości na dostrzeżenie walczących Pokemonów. Przez chwilę słychać jeszcze było odgłosy uderzeń, a w końcu osuwające się ciało pokonanego stworka. Jednak na ostateczne ustalenie, który to był, trzeba było odczekać kilka chwil, podczas których wirująca para wodna się rozwiała i oczom wszystkich ukazał się ciężko dyszący Ninetales i leżący obok niego pokonany Golduck.  
- Prawie się udało. - westchnął Satoshi zawracając podopiecznego.  
- Fakt, byłeś blisko. - pokiwał głową Robert, robiąc to samo ze zmęczonym, ale nadal mogącym kontynuować walkę Ninetalesem.  
- Pierwsza runda kończy się objęciem prowadzenia przez Roberta. - zawyrokował jeszcze sędzia, a wśród trybun rozległy się gromkie oklaski. No tak, mimo wszystko Ogień pokonujący Wodę rzadko się widywało.  
- No to teraz dopiero będzie ciekawie. - stwierdził Satoshi, gdy przed nim pojawił się fioletowo-czarny dwunożny stwór, o długim kręconym ogonie, ryjkowatym nosie i spiczastych uszach, czyli Psycho-Pok Grumpig. Jego przeciwnikiem był bowiem szary, lewitujący nad areną i przypominający ducha Shuppet.  
- Faktycznie. Psychik, a więc wrażliwy na Kule Cienia, ale zapewne sam potrafiący je wykonać. Do tego Ciemność, gdyż Robaczych ataków nie mamy. Zaczynaj. - poinformował Pokemona Robert.  
- Dokładnie. Kule Cienia, najpierw trzeba sprawdzić, jak bardzo jest szybki. - polecił Satoshi.  
Grumpig szybko zaczął wytwarzać małe czarne pociski i ciskać nimi w przeciwnika, który zwinnie zaczął ich unikać, a po chwili oddawać swoimi.  
- Dobra, na razie wystarczy. Lepiej nie ryzykować, że nas trafi. Podwójna Drużyna. - polecił Satoshi po chwili badania przeciwnika, a jego Pokemon wstrzymał się natychmiast ze strzelaniem i gdy oberwał kontrpociskami zniknął, pojawiając się w kilkunastu miejscach na arenie, jako swoje iluzje.  
- Teraz Psychika. - kontynuował atak trener, zapewne mając nadzieję, że zdekoncentruje i osłabi Poke-Ducha, nim ten zdoła zlokalizować przeciwnika, a może całkiem mu to uniemożliwi. Od początku bowiem zakładał, ze brak umiejętności rozpoznana oryginału od kopii u tak doświadczonego trenera, jakim był Robert, jest po prostu niemożliwy.  
- Tak, też go czuję, działaj. - kiwając głową chłopak cicho odpowiedział swojemu podopiecznemu, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że jest w stanie nawiązać telepatyczny kontakt z Poke-Duchem, który obecnie namierzywszy oryginalnego przeciwnika i zignorowawszy coraz silniejszy ból głowy, strzelił w jego kierunku kilkoma Elektrycznymi Pociskami.  
- Unikaj, jak dasz radę, kontynuuj Psychikę. - polecił natychmiast Satoshi.  
Psycho-Pok uskoczył przed wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, jednak nie był w stanie jednocześnie kontrolować Psychiki i kilkunastu iluzji, które teraz i tak niepotrzebne, zaczęły szybko znikać. Shuppet tymczasem widząc, że to za mało, poza Elektrycznymi Pociskami zaczął ponownie ciskać Kulami Cienia, a dodatkowo nad areną zaczęła tworzyć się ciemna chmura.  
- Robi Taniec Deszczu, albo przygotowuje Piorun. U Duchów to dość dziwne, ale możliwe. Odpal Ekran Świetlny i kontynuuj Psychikę. - zadecydował Satoshi, obserwując rozwój sytuacji.  
Faktycznie, chwilę później na arenę zaczął padać deszcz ze sporej ciemnej chmury, jaka zawisła w powietrzu. Nie przeszkadzał on zbytnio Grumpigowi, ułatwiał jednak strzelanie Elektrycznymi Pociskami, które przeskakując między strugami deszczu, zaczynały trafiać przeciwnika. Na szczęście Psycho-Pok otoczył się już przezroczystymi, jakby szklanymi ścianami, które osłabiały ataki. Cały czas też stosował Psychikę, która coraz bardziej osłabiała Poke-Ducha, jednak ku zaniepokojeniu tak Grumpiga, jak i jego trenera, wyglądało na to, że Shuppet zdaje się w ogóle tym nie przejmować, jakby wiedział, że zdąży wygrać, nim technika do reszty go wykończy.  
- Gotów? - zapytał w pewnej chwili Robert, a w odpowiedzi szary Pokemon tylko pisnął twierdząco i sekundę później uderzył w Grumpiga silnym Piorunem, sprowadzonym z ciemnej chmury. Atak trafił i może nie powalił przeciwnika, jednak rozbił jego Ekran Świetlny i dodatkowo sprawił, że Psychika przestała działać. Natychmiast też Poke-Duch wykorzystał sytuację i podleciawszy bliżej szybko wstającego z areny Pokemona, zaczął ciskać w niego czarnymi pociskami.  
- Kontruj swoimi i znów Psychika. - zareagował natychmiast Satoshi, jednak nie było to takie proste. Nim Psycho-Pok zdołał efektownie kontratakować, oberwał dwoma Kulami Cienia, a gdy wreszcie wydawało się, że opanował sytuację, Shuppet przerwał atak i w tej samej chwili z chmury został sprowadzony na arenę drugi Piorun. Tym razem Psycho-Pok był gotowy i może nawet zdołałby zdążyć z unikiem, jednak efekty Kul Cienia dawały już o sobie znać i przez spowodowane nimi opóźnienie reakcji, Pokemon oberwał ponownie. Psychika podziałała na Poke-Ducha przez chwilę, zbyt małą jednak, aby efekt jakoś poważniej mu zaszkodził. Jego przeciwnik zaś tym razem o wiele wolniej, starał się podnieść z areny, a atakujący go po raz kolejny Kulami Cienia Shuppet, nie ułatwiał tego zadania.  
- Niestety nie mamy technik leczących, więc to już chyba koniec. - stwierdził po dłuższej chwili Satoshi, widząc jak Grumpig raz po raz obrywa czarnymi pociskami, nieumiejętnie starając się wykonać kontratak własnymi.  
- Na to wygląda, jednak to silny Psycho-Pokemon i powinieneś być z niego dumny. - odparł Robert, kiwając głową z uznaniem.  
Chłopak miał rację, bowiem gdy wreszcie Grumpig uznał swoją porażkę, a deszcz przestał padać widać było, że tak jak poprzednio Ninetales, tak i teraz Shuppet może i walkę wygrał, ale był poważnie osłabiony i gdyby Psychika podziałała na niego jeszcze minutę, zapewne sam padłby na arenę. Tak się jednak nie stało i tym samym sędzia uroczyście ogłosił:  
- Druga runda również wygrana przez Roberta, co oznacza, że trzeciej niestety nie będzie, gdyż trener z Nowego Targu już teraz wywalczył sobie awans i staje się trzecim półfinalistą.  
Tak jak poprzednio gromkie brawa rozległy się na trybunach. Clair obserwująca pojedynek kiwała z uznaniem głową:  
- Skubaniec ma naprawdę silne Pokemony.  
- Taaa... I znowu wygrał do zera. - zauważyła Emily.  
- Faktycznie. Ciekawa jestem jak silna musi być drużyna Pokemonów, mogąca go pokonać. - odparła zamyślona Clair, po chwili ze zdziwieniem komentując, pojawienie się Kraka w przerwie między walkami, jako eksperta do skomentowania zakończonego właśnie pojedynku.  
- No proszę, to już oficjalnie z Robcia robią wygranego całego turnieju, że najsilniejszy z Liderów zabiera głos? - powiedziała kręcąc sceptycznie głową.  
- A to akurat tradycja jest. Można powiedzieć, że najsilniejszych finalistów podsumowuje Lider Grachus. - zauważył jeden ze strażników siedzących w sali.  
- Aha, tradycja... - mruknęła niezbyt przekonana dziewczyna, aby głośno oznajmić - No to mam nadzieję, że po walce Torisia też będzie się wymądrzał... Ej, chwila!  
Spojrzałem na trenerkę rozbawiony, bo wyglądało na to, że dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiła, że za chwilę moja kolej na walkę ćwierćfinałową.  
- Tak, tak, chyba powinniśmy ruszać. - pokiwałem głową widząc, jak siedzący przy jednym ze stolików Rashed, z kilkoma kartkami w ręku, również wstaje i zbliża się do nas.  
- Gotowy na pojedynek? - zapytałem przyjaźnie.  
- Oczywiście. Od wczoraj wiele słyszałem opowieści o tobie, twoich przygodach i pojedynkach. Trochę notatek porobiłem i mam nadzieję, że mi się przydadzą. - odparł trener, pokazując plik kartek.  
- No w tym wypadku, to faktycznie dobry pomysł. Gdybyś walczył ze mną, to pożytku byś z nich nie miał żadnego. - wtrąciła się Clair, rozbawiona planem chłopaka.  
- Tak, tak, wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś nieprzewidywalną trenerką. - pokiwałem głową, wyjaśniając od razu o co dziewczynie chodzi.  
- Tori, powodzenia! - zawołał jeszcze Ralf, a Emily skrytykowała go spojrzeniem i również zawołała:  
- Powodzenia owszem, ale wam obojgu!  
Tymczasem w loży honorowej również toczyła się dyskusja na temat odbytego właśnie trzeciego ćwierćfinału.  
- Nie powiem, Robert coraz lepiej się prezentuje. Wodne Pokemony pokonać ognistymi. - kiwał głową z uznaniem Jerzy, Lider z Bydgoszczy, którego typem stadionowym był właśnie Ogień.  
- Niekonwencjonalne zastosowanie Ognistego Wiru przede wszystkim. Atak zwykle ofensywny, tutaj zastosowany jako tarcza zmieniająca ataki przeciwnika w niegroźną parę wodną. Ciekawa technika. - zauważyła Jurata.  
- No i utrzymywanie jej w miejscu, chociaż to akurat jest łatwe, jak się opanuje kontrolę. - przypomniał Jerzy.  
- A Grachusa zagonili do bycia ekspertem. No cóż, tradycji musi stać się zadość. - zauważył rozbawiony Florek, gdy Lider z Krakwa pojawiwszy się na ekranach, zaczął analizować trzeci pojedynek ćwierćfinałów.  
- Dobrze dla mnie, wreszcie spokojnie mogę zasiąść tutaj i ciekawy pojedynek obejrzeć. - oznajmił Poniatowski, wkraczając właśnie do Loży Honorowej, w towarzystwie trzydziestoletniego mężczyzny o krótkich czarnych włosach, z równo przyciętą krótką bródką.  
- Szefuńcio jak zwykle nazbyt wygodny. – Defi skomentowała cicho słowa szefa Ligi Pokemon.  
Max tymczasem przyglądał się dłuższą chwilę towarzyszącemu mu mężczyźnie, a gdy ten zauważywszy to uśmiechnął się i skłonił lekko głową, trener wreszcie go rozpoznał.  
- Oficjalnie mnie tu nie ma, jakby co. - powiedział cicho Twardowski, zajmując miejsce za chłopakiem, a obok Poniatowskiego.  
- No fakt, w końcu panowie się teoretycznie nie lubią. - odparł cicho Max.  
- Lubimy, nie lubmy, lepiej nie skupiać się za bardzo na starych sporach, zwłaszcza, że Krak zrobił kawał dobrej roboty jako negocjator. - wyjaśnił Twardowski.  
- Hmm... A czy jest właściwie jakiś powód, dla którego zjawia się tu pan tylko po to, aby obserwować walki Toriego? - zapytał zainteresowany Max.  
- Jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, że tak powiem, to chyba wystarczy za odpowiedź. - oznajmił z uśmiechem mężczyzna. Młody trener westchnął tylko odpowiadając cicho:  
- Jasne, tajemnica jak zwykle. Clair by to odpowiednio skomentowała.  
Siedzący obok syna Florek tylko wzruszył ramionami po posłanym mu pytającym spojrzeniu i odparł cicho:  
- Zapewne wiem mniej od ciebie. Poprzednimi laty Twardowski tu nie bywał, chociaż ponoć na trybunach go widywano.  
- To chyba jasne, że ktoś, kto jako pierwszy zdobył osiemnaście odznak, budzi zainteresowanie nie tylko w Lidze. - powiedział spokojnie Juliusz, a wskazując na arenę, kontynuował - Sugeruję więc skupić się na ostatnim ćwierćfinale, gdyż jak myślę, będzie bardzo interesujący.  
Widać było, że nie wszyscy Liderzy do końca zdają sobie sprawę, o co chodzi, zwłaszcza że Twardowski w cywilnym ubraniu i po skróceniu włosów, był niemal nie do rozpoznania na pierwszy rzut oka. Jednak ci, którzy orientowali się w historii Ligi Pokemon i zdawali sprawę z istnienia Starej Gwardii wiedzieli też, że w ostatnim czasie Lider Krak prowadził rozmowy i negocjacje między Poniatowskim, a trójką starszych i kto wie, czy jakieś porozumienie nie zostało między nimi zawarte. Nie było wprawdzie zupełnie jasne, co owe negocjacje miały na celu i czy miał to być tylko zwykły sojusz po pięćdziesięcioletniej niechęci, czy też może spowodowany został działaniami "Targowicy" i wspólne zjednoczenie miało na celu uniemożliwić powstanie kolejnej tego typu organizacji w przyszłości. Odpowiedź na tą zagadkę musiała jednak zaczekać. Na razie zaś rozpoczynał się ostatni pojedynek tegorocznych ćwierćfinałów...


	190. Udowodnić swoją siłę

ODCINEK 190: UDOWODNIĆ SWOJĄ SIŁĘ.

- Toriś, powodzenia. Pokaż tym tłumom na trybunach, że jesteś równie dobrym trenerem jak Robcio. - dopingowała mnie entuzjastycznie Clair, gdy szliśmy w stronę areny.  
- Tak, tak, postaram się. - odparłem uspokajająco, po czym zwróciłem do idącego za nami Rasheda - Ty też daj z siebie wszystko.  
- Jasne, mam nadzieję, że dobrze wypadnę. - odparł chłopak, nadal trzymając w ręku plik kartek. Jak sam twierdził, miał tam notatki na mój temat, Poków jakimi walczę i strategii, jakich używam, a zbierał je od wczorajszej wygranej w jednej ósmej finałów. Nie byłem pewny, czy coś takiego ma sens i jest w ogóle przydatne, ale jeśli dzięki temu trener miał się czuć pewniej, to czemu nie.  
- No i jesteście, zapraszamy na arenę. - oznajmiła radosne Karen, która razem z Robertem i Satoshim czekali na nas na tarasie widokowym.  
- Niestety przegrałem, ale masz rację, cieszę się, że odbyłem ten pojedynek, - zwrócił się Satoshi do Clair, w podziękowaniu za zmotywowanie go przed walką.  
- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie i pamiętaj, czego się nauczyłeś. - odparła z uśmiechem trenerka, a tymczasem komentator zaczął zapowiadać ostatnią walkę ćwierćfinału, trzeba więc było ruszać na arenę.  
- Powodzenia wam obojgu. - powiedział jeszcze Robert, gdy po raz drugi ruszyłem szerokim chodnikiem w stronę areny.  
- Niby powtórka, ale dalej to przejście robi wrażenie. - westchnął cicho Rashed.  
- Niech wygra lepszy. - powiedziałem, gdy stanęliśmy na rozwidleniu drogi przed areną, a chodniki prowadzące w lewo i prawo kończyły się u wejścia na miejsca dla walczących trenerów, znajdujące się na arenie.  
- Tak, niech wygra lepszy. - odparł chłopak uśmiechając się. Miał rację, bowiem faktycznie wielka arena otoczona ogromnymi trybunami pełnymi ludzi, robiła wrażenie i mogła onieśmielać. Wprawdzie wczoraj zdołałem się już w miarę do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczaić, jednak lekkie podenerwowanie nadal zostawało. Spojrzawszy na Lożę Honorową dostrzegłem znajomych Liderów, Maxa, dwóch czy trzech strażników i kilka nieznanych mi osób, zapewne zasłużonych dla Ligi Pokemon. Jedna z nich siedziała obok Poniatowskiego wymieniając z nim ciche uwagi i miałem dziwne wrażenie, że powinienem ją kojarzyć, ale nie pamiętałem skąd, a odległość uniemożliwiała dokładniejsze przyjrzenie się. Teraz jednak i tak trzeba było bardziej skupić się na pojedynku i gdy zająłem miejsce na prostokącie znajdującym się na końcu areny i zostałem otoczony polem ochronnym, oznajmiłem:  
- Jestem gotów.  
Na drugim końcu areny Rashed również skinął głową i tak sędzia ogłosił:  
- Czwarty pojedynek ćwierćfinałów i zarazem ostatni dzisiejszego dnia, pomiędzy trenerem Torim z Rzeszowa, a trenerem Rashedem z Białegostoku uważam za rozpoczęty. Zaczynajcie!  
- Zaczynamy, Szybki Atak i Elektryczne Pociski. - wydał komendy Rashed.  
- Kontruj Wodną Bronią, prąd i tak będzie kiepsko działał. - poleciłem.  
Przed walką zastanawiałem się jakiego Poka najlepiej wybrać do pierwszej rundy. Teraz już nie było możliwości zmian w razie złego wyboru i tak ostatecznie zdecydowałem się na niebieską Poke-Rybę, gdyż jedynie roślinne lub ziemne ataki mogły jej zaszkodzić, a że w rogach areny mieliśmy niewielkie wodne zbiorniki, to i zawsze można było z nich skorzystać jako z kryjówki. Rashed natomiast zdecydował się również na elektrycznego stworka, którym był żółty Pokemon z długim ogonem i uszami, oraz czerwonymi policzkami, czyli Pikachu. Teraz stworek strzelając szybko wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, pędził w stronę Lanturna, dążąc do walki bezpośredniej. Wodne strzały mojego Poka neutralizowały pociski, które z głośnym bzytnięciem znikały po kontakcie z wodą.  
- Zwinność i Trzask. - wydał następne komendy Rashed, gdy Pikachu był już tuż obok Poke-Ryby.  
- Raczej nie ma sensu próbować go sparaliżować, ale Tratowanie mogłoby zadziałać. I do tego Ładowanie. - poleciłem.  
Paraliż Elektro-Poka elektrycznym atakiem był prawie niemożliwy. Roślinne proszki może by zadziałały, ale takich ataków nie mieliśmy, trzeba było radzić sobie inaczej. Na razie Poke-Ryba uskakując przed ciosami przeciwnika, całkiem nieźle radziła sobie z unikami, od czasu do czasu wykonując kontratak ogonem czy płetwą, mając nadzieję na przewrócenie żółtego stworka. Pikachu jednak po zwiększeniu szybkości stał się zbyt zwinny, aby ta sztuka się udała i właściwie sam musiał być zaskoczony, jakie kłopoty sprawia mu trafianie w Pokemona jakkolwiek nie patrzeć przystosowanego do pływania w wodzie, a nie walki na lądzie.  
- Efekt treningów więcej niż zadowalający. - pokiwała głową zadowolona Clair.  
- Co by nie mówić, taka zwinność na lądzie u Poke-Ryby robi wrażenie. - stwierdził Robert.  
Rashed tymczasem widząc, że żółta, podobna do żarówki kulka, wisząca na czubie, jaki wyrastał z głowy Lanturna, zaczyna coraz bardziej świecić, a co za tym idzie Ładowanie jest coraz mocniejsze, postanowił zmienić strategię, nim kontratak zostanie przeprowadzony.  
- Blask. - polecił krótko i w tej samej chwili Pikachu przerwał atak i błysnął jasnym światłem z zamiarem oślepienia przeciwnika.  
- Chwilowo działasz sam. - powiedziałem mrużąc oczy. Wprawdzie mój refleks nie był aż tak dobry, abym w porę zdołał je zamknąć, przez co oślepienie na mnie podziałało, jednak wodno-elektryczny Pokemon nie miał takiego problemu, gdyż dzięki treningom, tak jak u wielu Poków Światła, wykształciliśmy coś w rodzaju ochrony przed Blaskiem i stworek nie został oślepiony. Pikachu ponowił atak, tym razem wykonując zamach ogonem, jednak ku jego zdumieniu Lanturn uskoczył przed nim, a następnie splunął w przeciwnika wodą i strzelił małym wyładowaniem elektrycznym. Taka mieszanka sprawiała, że Iskry były nieco silniejsze od standardowych i może nadal nie robiły wielkiej krzywdy elektrycznemu przeciwnikowi, ale z pewnością musiał je poczuć.  
- W takim razie trzeba postarać się o kolejne doładowanie, Frustracja. - zdecydował Rashed, gdy Poke-Ryba uskoczyła przed kolejnym atakiem przeciwnika.  
- Skup się, jak poczujesz uderzenie, to kontratakuj. - poleciłem, a wzrok powoli zaczął mi wracać.  
Pikachu znów zaczął uderzać łapami i ogonem unikającego ataków Lanturna. Po kilku sekundach trafił jednak i w tej samej chwili Poke-Ryba odpowiedziała silnym i szybkim ciosem ogona, przed którym niestety żółty stworek uskoczył, a następnie znów uderzył. Teraz już wiedziałem, że jest za szybki dla Lanturna, a skoro tak, to trzeba było nieco zmienić plan działania.  
- Podwójna Drużyna. - poleciłem spokojnie, ciekaw będąc, co zrobi Rashed i czy potrafi określić, gdzie znajduje się oryginał.  
Pikachu uderzył ponownie Poke-Rybę, która tym razem zniknęła, zaś na arenie wokół żółtego stworka pojawiło się dwadzieścia Lanturnów, gotowych do kolejnego ataku. Jeden z nich był prawdziwy, reszta to iluzje.  
- Dobra, na początek Elektryczne Pociski w zbiorniki wodne. - polecił szybko trener. Musiałem przyznać, że pomysł miał dobry, zapewne spodziewał się, że mój Pokemon korzystając z dekoncentracji przeciwnika ukryje się w jednym z nich i zaatakuje w najodpowiedniejszym dla siebie momencie. Cztery wyładowania elektryczne szybko zostały wystrzelone do czterech rogów areny, wpadły do wody, lecz towarzyszące temu głośne bzytnięcie i brak wypływającego na powierzchnię Lanturna uświadamiały, że Pokemon znajduje się jednak na arenie.  
- Skoro tak, to trzeba wyrównać szanse. Podwójna Drużyna, a potem Taniec Deszczu. - zdecydował Rashed.  
Pikachu pisnął wojowniczo, a następnie podzielił się na trzydzieści iluzji, teoretycznie miał więc przewagę liczebną, praktycznie po sekundzie wiedziałem, który jest oryginałem, chociaż przy takiej ilości precyzyjne wskazanie celu dla Lanturna może być nieco utrudnione. Wyglądało jednak na to, że mój przeciwnik ma ten sam problem, bowiem żółty stworek zaczął jednocześnie skakać z nogi na nogę, oraz strzelać Eletrycznymi Pociskami. To pierwsze miało na celu sprowadzić nad arenę chmurę i całkiem szybko działało, drugie zaś redukować zaczęło ilość Lanturnów, bo nawet, gdy fałszywy Pok oberwał iluzyjnym pociskiem, to i tak znikał.  
- Dobra, to my też strzelamy. - zadecydowałem, gdy na arenie zostało piętnaście Poke-Ryb.  
Chmura powstawała coraz szybciej i właściwie deszcz mógłby już z niej zacząć padać, jednak rozumiałem, że Rashed woli nie ryzykować zbyt dużego stężenia wody i elektrycznych ataków na arenie, gdyż mogłoby to być niebezpieczne również dla jego Pokemona. Stworki tymczasem strzelały w siebie wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, przed którymi nawet iluzje zaczynały wykonywać uniki, jednak ze względu na dużą ilość pocisków, niezbyt im to wychodziło. Wkrótce na arenie zostało dziesięć Pikachów i pięć Lanturnów, a Taniec Deszczu został zakończony.  
- I teraz Deszcz Piorunów. - polecił Rashed, a ja przez sekundę zastanawiałem się, czy to może być autorski atak, jednak szybko zrozumiałem, że jednak nie. Pierwsza błyskawica uderzyła w iluzję Lanturna neutralizując ją i natychmiast po niej trafiła drugą, a potem trzecią. Zarówno oryginał jak i iluzje starali się unikać ataków z powietrza, jednak niezbyt im to wychodziło. Pikachów nadal było dziesięć, ale teraz precyzyjnie mogłem określić, który z nich jest oryginałem.  
- Drugi od lewej, rząd bliżej ciebie. - powiedziałem spokojnie i to wystarczyło, aby Lanturn zrozumiał, co ma robić. Korzystając z chmury wytworzonej przez przeciwnika, sprowadzi na arenę własny Piorun, który uderzył tuż obok uskakującego w ostatniej chwili żółtego stworka.  
- Jeszcze raz i Tratowanie. - poleciłem, zaś Lanturn, teraz już tylko jeden, uskakując przez błyskawicą, znów uderzył własną, ruszając też do ataku.  
- Neutralizuj iluzje. Elektryczne Pociski i kontynuuj Pioruny. - wydawał szybkie polecenia Rashed. Rozumiałem jego plan, poza Piorunami chciał też atakować wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, ale gdy aktywna była Podwójna Drużyna, Pikachu miał za dużo technik na głowie i zwyczajnie nie był w stanie wszystkich dostatecznie dobrze kontrolować. Teraz fałszywe żółte stworki szybko poznikały, oryginał uskoczył przed drugim Piorunem i już zamierzał wystrzelić Elektryczny Pocisk, jednak znajdujący się przy nim Lanturn zdążył uderzyć go ogonem i przytrzymać w miejscu. Tym samym wciąż aktywna technika Deszczu Piorunów, zmieszała się ze zwykłymi Piorunami sprowadzanymi przez Poke-Rybę i w konsekwencji dwie sporych rozmiarów błyskawice uderzyły w walczące Pokemony.  
- Jeszcze raz! - zareagowałem szybko, co całkowicie zaskoczyło Rasheda, który zapewne zamierzał nakazać wstrzymanie techniki, lub wycofanie się swojego Pokemona. Niestety w obecnej sytuacji nie bardzo był w stanie, gdyż po pierwszych piorunach w Pokemony uderzył kolejny, a starający się wycofać Pikachu, oberwał ponownie od pilnującego go Lanturna. Oba stworki obrywały raz za razem, jednak wyglądało na to, że tylko żółty odczuwa coraz bardziej efekty uderzeń piorunami.  
- Odporność na elektryczne ataki? - zapytał wreszcie zdumiony Rashed.  
- Niezupełnie. Właściwe powinienem chyba powiedzieć, że coś znacznie lepszego. - odparłem, gdy w tej samej chwili Pikachu padł pokonany na arenę, a błyskawice przestały być sprowadzane z rozwiewającej się powoli chmury. Teraz wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, że Poke-Rybę otacza żółta półprzezroczysta aura, a po chwili Rashed zrozumiał, jaką technikę zastosowałem:  
- Absorpcja Prądu, jestem pod wrażeniem. - pochwalił mnie chłopak - Staraliśmy się z Pikachu to opanować, ale to chyba jedna z najtrudniejszych do wytrenowania technik.  
- Fakt, polega na przetwarzaniu elektrycznych ataków, którymi Pokemon obrywa, w energię, którą może się uleczać, więc trudno zbyt długo ćwiczyć coś takiego, nie zamęczając podopiecznego treningami. - pokiwałem głową, gdy sędzia ogłosił:  
- Pierwsza runda zakończona i tym samym trener Tori obejmuje prowadzenie jeden do zera.  
- No to w drugiej trzeba postawić bardziej na wytrzymałość. - stwierdziwszy to Rashed wypuścił na arenę dużego okrągłego stwora, który o dziwo nie leżał i nie spał, tylko stał i był gotów do walki.  
- Tego leniucha trenować? On ma za dużo wolnego czasu, czy jak? - zapytała zdumiona Clair, widząc że moim drugim przeciwnikiem będzie Snorlax.  
- No wiesz, nie każdy z nich tylko je i śpi. Czasem spotka się ambitniejszego przedstawiciela, który faktycznie chce robić coś więcej. - odparła spokojnie Karen.  
- Zaczynamy, Przetaczanie. - polecił Rashed, gdy tylko Pokemony pojawiły się na arenie. Ja zdecydowałem się na Explouda i teraz widząc, jak Snorlax zwinął się w dużą toczącą się kulę, poleciłem spokojnie:  
- Paralizator, a jak zadziała, to Łamacz Kości.  
Super-Dźwięki połączone z Falą Szokową i Wrzawą tworzyły całkiem niezłą mieszankę paraliżująco-dekoncentrującą i mało który Pokemon, był na nią odporny. Wadą był krótki czas reakcji, gdyż przeciwnik zostawał zdezorientowany nie dłużej niż sekundę, jednak tutaj wystarczyło to w zupełności, o ile oczywiście da radę zatrzymać toczącego się olbrzyma, niestety...  
- Przyspiesz. - polecił Rashed i tym sposobem Snorlax jeszcze szybciej dotarł do mojego Pokemona i zapewne tylko dzięki temu zdołał przerwać technikę, gdyż nie zwalniając stratował Explouda.  
- Dobrze, teraz nawrotka i jeszcze raz. - dopingował stwora Rashed.  
- Trzeba go zatrzymać inaczej, Lodowy Promień. – postanowiłem, gdy mój Pokemon szybko podniósł się po oberwaniu atakiem przeciwnika. Teraz korzystając z faktu, że dzieli go zaledwie kilka metrów od wciąż toczącego się Snorlaxa, wystrzelił szybko mocny promień z zamiarem nie tyle zamrożenia, co spowolnienia przeciwnika, a dodatkowo w łapach zaczął wytwarzać białą świecącą kulę.  
- Wytrzymasz to, uderzaj jeszcze raz. – zdecydował Rashed. Faktem było, że im więcej razy oberwie się od Przetaczania, tym mocniejsza staje się siła jego ataków i zapewne na to chłopak liczył, jednak nie spodziewał się, że gdy tuż przed uderzeniem Exploud do wciąż działającego Lodowego Promienia, doda HyperPromień, to ich siła okaże się zbyt wielka dla toczącego się olbrzyma i nie tylko zdoła go zatrzymać, co nawet odepchnie od przeciwnika.  
- I znowu Łamacz Kości. - poleciłem szybko, widząc że Snorlax chwilowo siedzi zamroczony na arenie i energicznie potrząsa głową.  
- Skup się i kontruj tym samym, a jak walczymy w zwarciu, to również ładuj HyperPromień. - postanowił Rashed.  
Exploud dobiegł do przeciwnika w tej samej chwili, w której stwór stanął na nogi. No cóż, był o dobre pół metra wyższy, jednak mój Pokemon nie zrażony tym doskakiwał do niego uderzając raz za razem pięściami, które najczęściej zderzały się z łapami Snorlaxa. Kontratak wychodził olbrzymowi całkiem dobrze, a do tego na jego brzuchu pojawiła się świecąca kula, zapewne ładowany właśnie HyperPromień.  
- Kontynuuj i staraj się unikać, a jakby się nie udało... - nie dokończyłem polecenia, Expoud warknął tylko twierdząco, wiedząc jaki jest plan. Uskoczył przed zamachem łapy Snorlaxa, wykonał własny cios, który został zablokowany przez drugą łapę i teraz olbrzym korzystając z sytuacji, zdołał złapać nią przeciwnika i wystawić prosto przed świecącą kulę, która następnie przemieniła się w duży jasny promień, trafiający wprost w mojego Pokemona.  
- Skup się i wytrzymaj. - zachęcałem stworka, gdyż Snorlax puścił go wprawdzie, ale wbrew jego oczekiwaniu, przeciwnik nie został odepchnięty, tylko stał w miejscu, dzielnie przyjmując na siebie całą siłę ataku. HyperPromień nie trwał długo, a gdy się skończył, Exploud warknąwszy gniewie podskoczył i uderzył mocno głową w brzuch Snorlaxa, powalając stwora na arenę.  
- Dobrze i teraz znowu Łamacz Kości, nie pozwól mu wstać. - poleciłem szybko, gdy Exploud wylądowawszy na brzuchu przeciwnika, zaczął go mocno uderzać łapami.  
- To była Kontra. - zrozumiał po chwili Rashed, aby następnie wydać komendy - Nie mamy wyjścia, Odpoczynek.  
Snorlax leżał na arenie, więc jedyne co musiał zrobić, to zasnąć, co akurat tym stworom przychodziło zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo. Sekundę później głośne chrapanie uświadamiało wszystkim, że Pokemon regeneruje energię, utraconą przez ciosy Explouda, jednak dodatkowo...  
- Mowa Snu, kontratakuj i pozbądź się go. - polecił Rashed i tym samym Snorlax nadal śpiąc, zaczął wymachiwać łapami blokując ciosy Explouda, a wreszcie, po celnym ataku, strącił go z siebie. Nie byłem jakoś szczególnie zaskoczony, skoro Bill nauczył tej techniki swojego Slakinga, to było jasne, że jeśli w finałach pojawi się jeszcze jakiś stwór stosujący Odpoczynek, to i Mowę Snu również będzie miał opanowaną. Technika ta może i była przydatna poprzez ciągłą regenerację sił, oraz kontrowanie bezpośrednich araków przeciwnika, jednak walka na dystans to co innego i właśnie to trzeba było zrobić.  
- Oddal się kawałek, trzeba uderzyć raz a mocno, bo inaczej znowu zacznie regenerację. - poleciłem. Niestety Exploud nie znał żadnej techniki leczącej, a oberwanie od HyperPromienia jednak odebrało mu trochę sił, więc trzeba było jak najszybciej skończyć pojedynek. Teraz stwór odbiegł kilka metrów od nadal śpiącego Snorlaxa, a skupiając się przez kilak sekund, nagle wydal z siebie pisk, wydawałoby się, że bardzo cichy, jednak poważnie raniący leżącego Snorlaxa. Pokemon zregenerował się już częściowo po Kontrze i Łamaczach Kości, jednak nie w pełni, dzięki czemu silny atak Hyper Głosem wystarczył, aby ostatecznie go pokonać.  
- Nadal leży, ale teraz jest już nieprzytomny. - stwierdził po chwili sędzia, obserwując Snorlaxa - Tym samym drugą rundę wygrał trener Tori i zyskując przewagę dwa do zera, wygrywa też cały ćwierćfinał, gdyż w takim wypadku trzeciej rundy nie rozgrywamy.  
Jak zwykle na trybunach rozległy się głośne oklaski, równie mocne jak w wypadku Roberta, który również wygrał dwa do zera i wyglądało na to, że pewnie zaczynam dorabiać się własnego Fan Klubu, cóż uprzedzano, że tak będzie. Po chwili na ekranach pojawił się Lider z Krakowa, ponownie mający za zadanie dokonać analizy pojedynku, zaś w Loży Honorowej znów zaczęła się dyskusja i komentowanie właśnie zakończonego ćwierćfinału.  
- No nieźle, przede wszystkim pierwsza runda robiła wrażenie. Tak szybkiej Poke-Ryby dawno nie widziałem. - kiwał głową z uznaniem Juliusz.  
- Takie szybkie Poke-Ryby zwyczajnie nie występują, musiał z Lanturnem dużo i często trenować walkę na lądzie, że zdołał doprowadzić do takiego efektu. - wyjaśniła dodatkowo Jurata.  
- I nadal nie używał najsilniejszych Pokemonów. Rozsądnie, w końcu w półfinale zmierzy się z Robertem, a zaskoczenie przeciwnika, może być kluczem do wygranej. - odparł Lider z Łodzi.  
- Twoja opinia? - zapytał tymczasem Poniatowski siedzącego obok Twardowskiego.  
- Taka sama jak wczoraj, jest dobrze. Więcej zapewne będę miał do powiedzenia jutro, gdy zakończy się walka półfinałowa. - odparł mężczyzna wstając i powoli kierując do wyjścia.  
- Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać z Krakiem, to za chwilę powinni go wypuścić ze stanowiska komentatorskiego. - zauważył Poniatowski, po chwili namysłu również wstając i udając się za Twardowskim.  
- Hmm... Nadal nie wiem, czy to dobrze, że walki Toriego wzbudzają takie duże zainteresowanie. - mruknął zaniepokojony Max.  
- No wiesz, jako że Tori również należy do Starej Gwardii, to właściwie nic dziwnego, że mają oko na jego poczynania. Z tego co wiem, jest pierwszym Gwardzistą, który występuje w Finałach Ligi Pokemon. - odparł spokojnie Florek.  
- W takich chwilach żałuję, że nie ma tu Clair, domagającej się szczegółowych wyjaśnień. - westchnął cicho młody trener.  
Tymczasem analiza pojedynku faktycznie została zakończona, a po niej komentator zaczął przedstawiać sylwetki czterech półfinalistów.  
- Brawo Toriś, zrobiłeś to samo co Robcio. - pochwaliła mnie Clair, gdy razem z Rashedem wróciliśmy z areny na taras widokowy.  
- Niestety, leczący się Elektro-Pok i do tego silny Normal, a i tak podejrzewam, że najsilniejszych stworków nadal nie zaprezentowałeś. – oznajmił Rashed wzdychając.  
- Fakt, Pierzaka nie było, Wąsacza nie było... - zaczęła wyliczać Clair, ale Karen szybko jej przerwała:  
- Ej, pamiętaj o tajemnicy w zachowaniu składu drużyny, celem zaskoczenia przeciwnika. Tori przecież nie wie, jakich Pokemonów użyje Robert.  
- To prawda, zaskoczenie jest ważne. - pokiwał głową trener, aby dodać po chwili - Ale jeśli Clair każdego Pokemona nazywa w jakiś dziwny sposób to i tak niewiele mi to mówi.  
- Nie dziwny, tylko imiona im nadaję, to chyba dobrze, no nie? - zapytała z udawanym oburzeniem dziewczyna.  
- Taaa... Zwłaszcza Wąsacz jest szczęśliwy z takiego stanu rzeczy. - odparłem cicho, pamiętając wielokrotne sprzeczki trenerki z Alakazamem, który dla urozmaicenia nazywał ją "wariatką".  
Czwarta walka ćwierćfinału została zakończona i tym samym nie było już za bardzo sensu siedzieć w poczekalni finalistów. Można było rozejrzeć się nieco po stadionie, zjeść cos, czy też spotkać się ze znajomymi i porozmawiać. Kilku trenerów opuściło już salę, ja i Clair również powoli się zbieraliśmy, gdy w drzwiach pojawił się mężczyzna z mikrofonem w ręku, a za nim drugi, z kamerą na ramieniu.  
- Oho, wywiady będą przeprowadzać. - mruknęła sceptycznie Clair.  
- No i zdążyliśmy. Witam, witam, gratuluję półfinalistom i chciałbym prosić o kilka słów dla waszych fanów, gdyż wielu zgromadzonych na tym stadionie jest ciekawych, jak to jest być tak wielkimi trenerami jak wy?  
- Hmm... Blokują wyjście... Nie ma tu okna, no nie? - zapytałem teatralnym szeptem, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i dobrze wiedząc, że poza drzwiami, przez które wszedł reporter z kamerzystą innej "drogi ucieczki" nie będzie.  
- Trener Tori z Rzeszowa, prawda? – moje słowa wystarczyły, aby mężczyzna zwrócił na mnie uwagę i chciał podejść, jednak Clair szybko stanęła mu na drodze.  
- Chwila panie dziennikarz, to trochę nieładnie z pana strony.  
Kamerzysta skierował obiektyw wprost na dziewczynę, a dziennikarz zdumiony, przyglądając się jej przez chwilę i zapewne starając dopasować do którejś z finalistek, zapytał w końcu:  
- A właściwie kim ty jesteś?  
- Clair, najlepsza, najwspanialsza i najskromniejsza trenerka na świecie, a prywatnie ochroniarz i urocza asystentka tego tutaj przyszłego Wielkiego Mistrza Pokemon. - odparła jednym tchem, wskazując na koniec na mnie.  
Obserwujący tą scenę finaliści zaczęli cicho chichotać, podobnie jak trzech Strażników Pokemon, którzy mimo wszystko mieli dodatkowy problem, nie będąc do końca pewnymi, czy nie lepiej zareagować w jakiś sposób.  
- Clair... Chyba gdzieś już słyszałem to imię... - zastanawiał się dziennikarz przez chwilę, po czym zapytał - No dobrze, a dlaczego uważasz, że to właśnie Tori będzie najlepszy?  
- Zdobył osiemnaście odznak, nakopał wszystkim Liderom, w mniej lub bardziej efekciarski sposób, ale zawsze. Poza tym wielokrotnie pomagał Lidze Pokemon i właściwe można powiedzieć, że jest o wiele lepszy od każdego znanego waćpanowi strażnika, ba lepszy nawet od Poniatowskiego.  
Takie wyznanie lekko zaskoczyło mężczyznę i przez chwilę naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Szybko wykorzystałem nadarzającą się okazję i chwytając dziewczynę za rękę, pociągnąłem do wyjścia z poczekalni wzdychając i mówiąc spokojnie acz stanowczo:  
- Koniec. Starczy tej reklamy, idziemy.  
- No ale ej, prawdę powiedziałam. - starała się protestować Clair.  
Dzięki niewielkiemu zamieszaniu, spowodowanemu przez trenerkę, Karen i Robert już wcześniej przemknęli za plecami kamerzysty i teraz śmiejąc się i starając nie usiąść na podłodze korytarza, czekali na nas.  
- Pierwsza fanka zawsze wierna. - zdołała wydusić z siebie Karen.  
- Niestety... A co najgorsze, zdołałem się do tego przyzwyczaić. – odparłem po raz kolejny wzdychając.  
Dziennikarz tymczasem zdołał wypatrzeć Emily, która razem z Ralfem na swoje nieszczęście była jeszcze w poczekalni finalistów i ostatecznie jako jedyna udzieliła w miarę sensownego wywiadu, który nadawał się do publicznego pokazania w telewizji. Karen z Robertem udali się do bufetu na obiad, zaś ja i Clair kręciliśmy się jeszcze po korytarzach stadionowych, ale w części zarezerwowanej da Liderów i finalistów.  
- Właściwie, chyba powinnam zgłosić skargę na niedopełnienie obowiązków, ten dziennikarz tak sobie wlazł na teren zastrzeżony, a niby mieliśmy tu mieć spokój od nadmiaru fanów. - zastanawiała się dziewczyna.  
- Daj spokój, widziałem, że miał plakietkę. Zresztą Poniatowski wspominał, że kilku dziennikarzy i komentatorów również je posiada... – przerwałem, widząc znajomą twarz nadchodzącą z przeciwka.  
- Oho, jak na zawołanie. Witamy Szefuńcia. - powitała mężczyznę trenerka.  
- Również miło mi was widzieć. Idę właśnie złożyć gratulacje półfinalistom, ale skoro wy już tu jesteście, to pewnie się spóźniłem i poczekalnia stoi pusta. - odparł mężczyzna.  
- No, jak się waćpan pospieszy, to na namolnego dziennikarza może natrafić. Wlazł bez pukania i z jakimiś wywiadami wyskoczył. - zasugerowała Clair.  
- Nie zapomnij zaproponować przejrzenia materiału, jaki nagrał z tobą w roli głównej. - uzupełniłem spokojnie.  
- No niestety, trzeba się do tego przyzwyczaić. Jutro będzie jeszcze gorzej, zwłaszcza dla wygrywających półfinały. - pokiwał głową Poniatowski.  
- Czyli sugeruje pan, że lepiej nie opuszczać terenów zastrzeżonych? - zapytałem dla pewności, całkiem słusznie podejrzewając, że obecna liczba moich fanów nie ogranicza się już jedynie do zwariowanej trenerki.  
- Pewnie tak, chociaż z tego co zauważyłem, to Robert najwięcej ich zgromadził jak na razie. Nie ma się co dziwić, kreują go na zwycięzcę całego turnieju, więc Tori, powodzenia jutro. - odparł mężczyzna.  
- Aha, znowu się obijasz, a ja muszę biegać po całym stadionie i szukać Jaśnie Wielmożnego Szefa Ligi Pokemon. - usłyszeliśmy nagle żeński głos, a po chwili zobaczyliśmy Izabelę, Liderkę z Białegostoku, jak poirytowana podchodzi do nas.  
- Mówiłem, że idę złożyć gratulacje półfinalistom. Poza tym, walki zakończone i jest przerwa. - odparł spokojnie Poniatowski.  
- Tak, tak, jasne, a o papierkowej robocie to nie łaska pomyśleć? Podpisać dokumentację z odbytych walk, że o wywiadach nie wspomnę. Szpaku dopadł mnie jak tylko skończył podsumowanie i się pyta gdzie cię wcięło. Nadgorliwiec jeden i chyba dalej ma problem z zapamiętaniem, że na imię mam Izabela a nie Katarzyna. Czy tak trudno spamiętać osiemnastu Liderów? - zaczęła marudzić Liderka.  
- Komuś tu finały wyraźnie nie służą. - mruknęła rozbawiona Clair.  
- Wiesz, nie byłoby źle, gdyby wszyscy nie traktowali mnie jak sekretarki tego tutaj, Szefa Ligi Pokemon, a wszytko dlatego, że jestem jego siostrą. - odparła Izabela wzdychając i wskazując na Poniatowskiego.  
- No dobrze, już dobrze, chodźmy. - powiedział pojednawczo mężczyzna, kłaniając się na pożegnanie.  
Gdy tylko oboje odeszli, musieliśmy przez chwilę odczekać na korytarzu, aż minie nam niepohamowany atak śmiechu. Tak, z całą pewnością poznawanie mechanizmów działania Ligi Pokemon i relacji między najważniejszymi w niej osobami było ciekawe, a czasami również zaskakujące. Tego dnia spotkaliśmy jeszcze Urbana, który wygrał finały w zeszłym roku, przez co otrzymał prawo opieki nad stadionem w Zielonej Górze. Chłopak twierdził, że poziom ćwierćfinałów niewiele różnił się od tego, jaki panował na zeszłorocznym Wielkim Finale i bardzo był ciekaw, co będzie dalej. Musiałem przyznać, że ja też z niecierpliwością oczekiwałem następnego dnia, gdy w pierwszym półfinale walczyć będą Karen i Emily, a także lekkim niepokojem, pamiętając, że w drugim będę musiał zmierzyć się z Robertem, którego Pokemony jak dotąd były niepokonane. Na razie zaś dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi, ćwierćfinały zostały zakończone, a w turnieju pozostało czterech finalistów.


	191. Półfinały rozpoczęte

ODCINEK 191: PÓŁFINAŁY ROZPOCZĘTE.

Przedostatni dzień finałów. Coraz mniej uczestników i coraz bliżej przekonania się, kto zostanie najlepszym z najlepszych. Teraz też pojedynki stawały się jeszcze bardziej emocjonujące niż dotychczas, bowiem w odróżnieniu od wczorajszych ćwierćfinałów, w dzisiejszych walkach będzie można użyć pięciu Pokemonów. Musiałem przyznać, że na myśl o pojedynku byłem nieco podenerwowany, w końcu Robert był wybitnym trenerem, a wielu uważało, że to właśnie on jest najbliżej wygrania tegorocznych finałów. Mimo to cieszyłem się z możliwości walki z tak trudnym i wymagającym przeciwnikiem i miałem nadzieję, że dam sobie wraz z moją drużyną radę i jutro stanę do walki w Wielkim Finale.  
Obecnie razem z Clair siedzieliśmy w niewielkim bufecie, spożywając śniadanie. Jako że dziś miały odbyć się jedynie dwa pojedynki, to i czasu do rozpoczęcia pierwszego z nich było jeszcze sporo, więc nie musieliśmy się spieszyć. Max, który na czas finałów zamieszkał razem z ojcem, teraz przysiadł się do nas, aby podzielić ostatnio poczynionymi obserwacjami.  
- Wiecie, że Twardowski się tu kręci? - zapytał na wstępie.  
- Twardowski? Ten Twardowski? - odparła zdumiona Clair.  
- Ten sam. Skrócił włosy i ubiór ma cywilny, więc nie rzuca się tak bardzo w oczy, ale jak ktoś go zna, to i tak jest w stanie go rozpoznać.  
- Dziwne, przecież on nie lubi Ligi i co za tym idzie, myślałam, że finały go nie interesują. - zaczęła zastanawiać się głośno trenerka.  
- Lubi, nie lubi, ponoć jakieś porozumienie zostało zawarte między Ligą a Gwardzistami, ale niestety nie znam żadnych szczegółów. Zresztą sami wiecie, jaki Twardowski jest. Niewiele mówi o sobie, czy o Starej Gwardii. - odparł chłopak.  
- W sumie, teoretycznie istnienie Gwardzistów jest tajemnicą, praktycznie jak ktoś się tematem zainteresuje, to bez trudu dowie się wszystkiego, co zechce. - pokiwałem głową, pamiętając jak to zjawiliśmy się przed bramą Wawelu i jak jeden z młodszych Gwardzistów po zdemaskowaniu przez Clair, zamiast spodziewanego przez nas protestowania, zwyczajnie przyznał, że to właśnie krakowski zamek jest siedzibą pozostałości po dawnej władzy.  
- Pewnie chce wiedzieć, jak Torisiowi idzie... - zastanawiała się cicho Clair, przerywając nagle i wskazując na wchodzącego do bufetu znajomego chłopaka z aparatem zawieszonym na szyi - No tak się właśnie zastanawiałam, czemu jeszcze na niego nie trafiliśmy.  
Grzesiek, spotykany przez nas parokrotnie fotograf i pasjonat rzadkich Pokemonów, teraz rozejrzawszy się po sali chyba nas nie dostrzegł, bowiem jak się kazało wypatrywał Katarzyny, Liderki z Katowic, a dostrzegłszy dziewczynę dosiadł się i zaczęli rozmowę.  
- Oho, następny zarywa do Liderki - mruknęła rozbawiona Clair. No tak, chwilę wcześniej Jurata również zjawiła się na śniadaniu i tak jak wczoraj towarzyszył jej Idzi, Lider z Lublina.  
- A ty, jak rozumiem, znowu chcesz się w swatkę bawić? - zapytałem, a widząc rozbawionego Maxa wyjaśniłem - Twój brak jest na tyle odczuwalny, że postanowiła przejąć twoją rolę.  
- Hej, ale ja wcale was nie swatałem. - odparł z niewinną miną chłopak dodając po chwili - Nie musiałem.  
Na jego szczęście ewentualna kłótnia z Clair nie nastąpiła, bowiem do pomieszczenia weszli Ralf i Emily, a dostrzegłszy nas, postanowili się dosiąść.  
- Jak tam nastrój przed półfinałem? - zapytał trener.  
- Całkiem nieźle, zostały dwa pojedynki, a jutro w południe rozstrzygnie się, kto zostanie tegorocznym Mistrzem Pokemon. - odparłem uśmiechnięty.  
- Tak, muszę przyznać że robi się ciekawie. - pokiwała głową Emily - Jakbym miała typować, to nie mam pojęcia, czy stawiać na ciebie, czy na Roberta.  
- Ja mogę powiedzieć to samo. Walczyłyśmy swego czasu temu, jestem pewna, że najsilniejszych Pokemonów użyjesz dopiero dzisiaj, ale twoją przeciwniczką jest Karen, która również ma jeszcze kilka sztuczek w PokeBallach. - odparła Clair.  
- Domyślam się, ale ja też mam to i owo do zaprezentowania. Oczywiście mam nadzieję, że nie będę zmuszona walczyć na całego i wszystkimi sztuczkami i technikami, jakie razem z moimi Pokami wyćwiczyliśmy i coś zostawię na jutrzejszy finał. - Emily zamyśliła się dłuższą chwilę, zapewne po raz kolejny analizując skład swojej drużyny i zastanawiając, w jakiej kolejności wybierać Pokemony do pojedynku.  
Gdy po śniadaniu udaliśmy się powoli do poczekalni dla finalistów, a Max pożegnawszy się ruszył w stronę Loży Honorowej, dogonił nas Grzesiek i trzymając w ręce coś, co wyglądało jak dyktafon, zapytał uśmiechnięty:  
- Czy czwarty półfinalista poświęciłby chwilkę swego cennego czasu i udzielił mi krótkiego wywiadu?  
- No nie, ty też... – westchnąłem, ale na szczęście, tak jak wczoraj, Clair szybko wkroczyła do akcji.  
- Takie spawy omawiasz ze mną. Cennik następujący, dycha za każdą minutę wywiadu, z możliwością późniejszej modyfikacji i usunięcia niektórych wypowiedzi. Trzy dychy za minutę przy wywiadzie, w którym modyfikacji nie będzie. Zdjęcie do wywiadu pięć dych. Jak z sam powiedziałeś, wywiad ma być krótki, a w wypadku trwania dłużej niż pięć minut, za każdą następną doliczane będzie następne pięć złotych ,gdzie kwota wzrasta co kolejne pięć minut, czyli przy dziesięciu minutach jest już dycha dodatkowa, przy dwudziestu dwie dychy i tak dalej... - zaczęła szybko recytować dziewczyna. Fotograf rozbawiony spojrzał na mnie, a ja wzruszając ramionami odparłem:  
- Słyszałeś, co powiedziała. I gwarantuję, że mówi poważnie.  
- ...Przy piętnastej minucie zdjęcie za pół ceny, przy trzydziestej gratis. Jeśli opłata za wywiad przekroczy dwie stówy, możesz liczyć na jednoprocentowy rabat. Promocje nie łączą się. Zainteresowany? - zakończyła recytację trenerka. Zastanawiałem się wprawdzie, czy cały ten cennik wymyślała na bieżąco, czy formułkę przygotowała sobie już wcześniej, ale coś mi mówiło, że jednak wolałem tego nie wiedzieć.  
- No to chyba zrezygnuję... - nieco skołowany chłopak podrapał się po głowie.  
- Czemu? To promocyjna cena. Jak Toriś awansuje do Wielkiego Finału, to będzie drożej. Zapewniam cię. - odpala Clair, a ja wzdychając zapytałem:  
- Właściwe od kiedy to się w wywiady bawisz? Myślałem, że ty tylko od fotografowania jesteś?  
- Dobrze myślałeś. Jedynie na czas finałów Liga mianuje mnie na jednego z wybranych dziennikarzy do prowadzenia rozmów i robienia zdjęć finalistom. Właściwie powinienem wyjaśnić, że wywiady przeze mnie prowadzone, nie pojawią się zwyczajowo w gazetach czy telewizji, a w obszernej książce, opisującej tegoroczne finały. Co roku jest taka wydawana, w ramach promowania tak zawodów, jak i zbierania odznak. - wytłumaczył chłopak.  
- Propaganda, wszędzie ta propaganda. - westchnęła teatralnie Clair.  
Pogadaliśmy jeszcze chwilę, lecz gdy Grzesiek wypatrzył idącego nieopodal Lidera z Krakowa, zapewne zmierzającego już powoli do Loży Honorowej, pożegnał się szybko mówiąc:  
- Opinia eksperta, może mnie nie przegoni. Tori, powodzenia. - i chłopak ruszył szybko za Grachusem, niezbyt chętnym do udzielania wywiadów, czy wypowiadania się o umiejętnościach finalistów.  
- Tak, tobie tez. - odparłem kręcąc krytycznie głową.  
- Wariatkowo, nie Toriś? Dobra, idziemy do poczekalni. Trzeba zobaczyć jak wyjdzie pierwszy półfinał.  
Faktycznie, powoli zbliżała się pora rozpoczęcia pierwszego z dwóch pojedynków, jakie dziś miały się odbyć. Emily i Karen stały już przed tunelem prowadzącym na arenę.  
- No dziewczyny, powodzenia. - powiedziałem, gdy głos komentatora zapowiadał początek najbardziej emocjonującej części finałów.  
- Tak, niech wygra lepsza. - odparła Karen, zwracając się do Emily.  
- Dobrze powiedziane. Oby to był dobry pojedynek. - powiedziała trenerka, po czym przeciwniczki ruszyły na arenę, witane głośnymi brawami publiczności.  
- Jeśli obie pójdą na całość, to z pewnością taki będzie. - mruknęła cicho Clair.  
Robert z Ralfem siedzieli już w poczekalni przed telewizorem, razem z wieloma innymi finalistami, którzy z udziałem w turnieju już się pożegnali, a także kilkoma Strażnikami Pokemon. Wszyscy z ciekawością oczekiwali pierwszego półfinału.  
- No to zaczynają, a ja dalej nie wiem, której powinnam kibicować. - westchnęła Clair, gdy zajęliśmy miejsce za jednym ze stolików, obserwując jak pojawiający się na ekranie sędzia, uroczyście ogłasza:  
- Czterech trenerów, trzy pojedynki, dwa dni, tylko tyle i aż tyle zostało w tegorocznych Finałach Ligi Pokemon. Teraz zaś rozpoczniemy pierwszy z półfinałów, gdzie Karen ze Szczecina zmierzy się z Emily z Łodzi o prawo do wzięcia udziału w Wielkim Finale. Przypominam, że liczba Pokemonów, jakie wezmą udział w tym pojedynku, została zwiększona do pięciu, a co za tym idzie, właściwe rozplanowanie kolejności ich wystawiania, może być kluczem do sukcesu i wygranej. Gotowe? - gdy dziewczyny kiwnęły głowami, a w ich rękach pojawiły się PokeBalle, mężczyzna zawołał głośno - Zaczynajcie!  
Pierwsza runda i już widać było, że czeka nas interesujący pojedynek, bowiem naprzeciwko siebie stanęły dwa Psycho-Pokemony. U Emily był to niebieski okrągły stworek, z długim czerwonym ogonem i czymś jakby żółtą żarówką na głowie, czyli Chimecho, u Karen zaś zielony Poke-Ptak z żółtym dziobem i białymi skrzydłami, czyli Xatu.  
- Brawo, dokładnie na taką rundę liczyłam. - ucieszyła się Karen, a Emily z wyzywającym uśmiechem odparła:  
- Zabawne, bo mogę powiedzieć dokładnie to samo.  
Następnie obie dziewczyny przyglądały się przez chwilę uważnie swoim Pokemonowym przeciwnikom i zapewne rozmawiały telepatycznie z Psycho-Pokami. I nagle stojący do tej pory na arenie Xatu, machnął parokrotnie skrzydłami, a następnie wzbił w powietrze, szybko wznosząc się ku górze. Chimecho zaś obserwując to, skupił się i zaatakował Kulami Cienia. Poke-Ptak odpowiedział tym samym zatrzymując się w powietrzu i przez chwilę obaj przeciwnicy starali się trafić w siebie czarnymi kulami.  
- No tak, Psychika za wiele tu nie zdziała. - pokiwała głową Clair, w końcu oba Pokemony miały typ Psycho, a co za tym idzie, ich odporność na Psycho-Ataki z pewnością była bardzo duża.  
- Tak się nie da, kontrują się nawzajem. - stwierdziła tymczasem Karen, gdyż faktycznie oba stworki strzelały z taką samą intensywnością i niemal całkowicie eliminowały swoje ataki, a nieliczne czarne pociski, które zdołały się przebić i tak nie trafiały celu, gdyż Pokemony nadążały z unikiem.  
Krążący nad areną Xatu chwilę się namyślał, czy może czekał na odpowiedni moment i nagle zaczął szybko spadać na arenę, stosując Powietrzny Cios i jednocześnie zwinnie unikając kolejnych Kul Cienia. Chimecho wyczekawszy do ostatniej chwili teoretycznie pozwolił się trafić, zaś praktycznie zastosował Podwójną Drużynę i teraz jako cztery stworki pojawił na arenie, zaś iluzja, w którą trafił PokePtak zniknęła.  
- Wiem, że potraficie odczytywać gdzie znajduje się oryginał, więc większa ilość kopi i tak jest zbyteczna. Uprzedzę jednak, że my również to potrafimy. - wyjaśniła Emily, gdy iluzje same zniknęły.  
- Tak, wiem o co chodzi. Nie mogąc opanować Teleportacji, trzeba zastosować coś innego w zastępstwie. - pokiwała głową Karen - Sprawdźmy więc jak szybka jest ta wasza technika zastępcza.  
Gdy tylko trenerka skończyła mówić Xatu zniknął, a pojawiwszy za unoszącym się tuż nad arena przeciwnikiem, uderzył mocno swoim dziobem, lecz tak jak poprzednio trafił jedynie iluzję, zaś oryginał z dwoma innymi kopiami pojawili się kilka metrów dalej. Poke-Ptak po sekundzie, jaką zajęło mu zlokalizowanie przeciwnika, znów zaatakował i tak jak poprzednio pojawiwszy obok Chimecho dziobnął, ale niecelnie, znów rozbijając jedynie iluzję. Trzeci atak zaś miał już nieco inny przebieg, gdyż w chwili, w której Xatu zaatakował Dziobaniem zlokalizowany oryginał, jego przeciwnik wystrzelił w niego wyładowanie elektryczne, co w konsekwencji spowodowało, że oba Pokemony się trafiły.  
- Kula Cienia! - poleciły natychmiast obie trenerki, a walczące ze sobą stworki jednocześnie poprawiły pierwszy atak drugim, o wiele skuteczniejszym. Po nim jednak Xatu wolał dalej nie ryzykować i zniknął przed drugim czarnym pociskiem, pojawiając się znów nad areną. Chimecho zlikwidował pozostałe iluzje i skupiony na przeciwniku czekał na jego następny ruch.  
- Masz rację, zobaczymy jak sobie poradzi z atakiem obszarowym. Stalowy Wiatr. - poleciła Karen po krótkiej naradzie z Psycho-Pokiem.  
Xatu nadal unoszący się wysoko nad areną zaczął teraz mocno machać skrzydłami i wytwarzać silne uderzenia wiatru. Na początku Chimecho starał się ochronić znów robiąc Podwójną Drużynę, tym razem na dwanaście iluzji, jednak gdy okazało się, że jedno uderzenie wiatru jest w stanie rozproszyć nawet trzy z nich zrozumiał, że trzeba wymyślić coś innego. Nagle błysnął mocno żółtą jakby żarówką, znajdującą się na głowie, z zamiarem oślepienia przeciwnika.  
- Kule Cienia, zobaczymy, czy się udało. – poleciła po tym Emily, gdyż Stalowy Wiatr nadal był stosowany.  
Chimecho szybko zaczął strzelać czarnymi pociskami, które spowalnianie nieco przez podmuchy wiatru, docierały ostatecznie do celu. Xatu zmuszony sytuacją, zaczął latać nad areną, zataczając kręgi i starając unikać pocisków, a przerwawszy własny atak, dała do zrozumienia, ze faktycznie jest oślepiony.  
- Kontynuuj ostrzał i w górę. - poleciła Emily.  
- Zobaczymy w drugą stronę. - odparła z uśmiechem Karen, gdy Xatu trafiony czarnym pociskiem zniknął i zastosowawszy Podwójną Drużynę wytworzył osiem iluzji latających nad areną. Wyglądało też na to, że powoli odzyskuje wzrok po oślepieniu. Cimecho bezbłędnie odgadł, który jest oryginałem i szybko skupił atak Kulami Cienia właśnie na nim, teraz przyspieszając lot i zbliżając coraz bardziej.  
- No to zaczynamy. - poleciła spokojnie trenerka, a Chimecho przerwał na moment atak rozglądając wokół. Następnie strzelił Kulą Cienia w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze sekundę wcześniej znajdował się przeciwnik, a teraz była tam jedynie iluzja, która zniknęła po kontakcie z pociskiem. Gdy Psycho-Pok obrał za cel innego Poke-Ptaka. okazało się, że Xatu znów zniknął i zajął miejsce za kolejną iluzją, a dodatkowo ta, która zniknęła jako pierwsza, znów się pojawiła.  
- Przeskakiwanie Teleportacjami między iluzjami. Dobre, muszę przyznać, że nawet bardzo dobre, ale w takim razie my tez musimy zaatakować obszarowo. – pochwaliła przeciwniczkę Emily, a Chimecho kiwnąwszy głową przerwał na chwilę ostrzał Kulami Cienia, po czym wokół niego pojawiła się jasno-fioletowa, niemal całkowicie przezroczysta kula, która szybko rozszerzając się uderzyła w iluzje Xatu.  
- Fala Psychiczna na tyle silna, że można ją zobaczyć. - pokiwała głową Karen, gdy prawdziwy Poke-Ptak w ostatniej chwili uniknął szybkiego ataku. Jego iluzje poznikały, zaś on sam Teleportował się tuż obok Chimecho, który przewidując taki manewr, czy może wyczuwając go, po pierwszej Fali Psychicznej uderzył drugą, dekoncentrując przeciwnika na tyle, że następnie zdołał uderzyć w niego dwiema Kulami Cienia. Xatu jednak nie został mu dłużny i szybko wytworzył wokół obu Poków czarną mgłę przesłaniającą ich przed wzrokiem trenerek.  
- Nocna Mgła? Ale w takim wypadku twój Pokemon też obrywa. - stwierdziła zdziwiona Emily, a Karen tylko się uśmiechnęła w odpowiedzi, co sprawiło że dziewczyna woląc nie ryzykować, poleciła - Jak go wyczuwasz, to uderzaj ciągle Kulami Cienia.  
Chmura unosząca się nad areną nie była zbyt wielka, jednak na tyle ciemna, aby całkowicie uniemożliwić dostrzeżenie walczących w niej Pokemonów. Domyślać się można było, że poza obrażeniami, jakie zadaje im technika typu Duch, poprawiają sobie Kulami Cienia i żaden z nich nie zamierza rezygnować z ataku i uciekać czy to przez Podwójną Drużynę, czy też Teleportację, mając zapewne nadzieję, że wygra walkę na wytrzymałość. Po kilku nerwowych chwilach i oczekiwaniu na rozstrzygnięcie, nagle z Nocnej Mgły wypadły oba Pokemony, spadając na arenę.  
- Czyżby remis? - zapytał sędzia widząc, że stworki uderzyły o ziemię i wyglądają na nieprzytomne.  
- Chimecho się raczej nie uleczy... - pokiwała głową Emily, przeczuwając jednak, że coś tu nie pasuje. I nagle Xatu zalśnił jasnym światłem, jakby chciał ewoluować. Nic takiego wprawdzie nie nastąpiło, ale w zamian Pokemon wstał powoli na arenę i wyglądało na to, że znów jest w pełni sił.  
- Życzenie, technika którą Pokemon może zastosować na początku pojedynku, a która sprawia, że jeśli po pokonaniu nadal jest przytomny, następuje regeneracja jego sił. Zazwyczaj całkowita. - wyjaśniła Karen.  
- Więc taki mieliście plan. – pokiwała głową Emily, zrozumiawszy dlaczego Pokemon dążył do walki wewnątrz Nocnej Mgły.  
Na trybunach zachwycona publiczność zaczęła bić brawo, zaś sędzia ogłosił:  
- W takim razie pierwsza runda kończy się wygraną Karen i obejmuje ona prowadzenie jeden do zera.  
- No to zaczynamy drugą rundę. - odparła z wojowniczym uśmiechem Emily, a przed nią pojawił się czworonożny żółty Pokemon, o ognistej grzywie i płomieniach nad kopytami. Naprzeciw niego stanął duży brązowy stwór przypominający kamień.  
- Teoretycznie przewaga typów, praktycznie... Podwójny Kopniak. - poleciła szybko Emily, po analizie sytuacji.  
- Kamienne Uderzenie, a jak dojdzie do starcia bezpośredniego, to Wstrząs Sejsmiczny.  
Rapidash mknął szybko na Golema, który starał się trafić w niego strzelając niewielkimi kamieniami. Widać jednak było, że ognisty Pokemon jest szybki, a gdy zalśnił dodatkowo stosując Zwinność, niemal bez trudu unikał kolejnych pocisków. Kilka metrów przed przeciwnikiem wyskoczył w górę, a odbiwszy kopytem kamień, który omal w niego nie trafił, spadł na kamiennego stwora kopiąc mocno. Golem starał się blokować uderzenia łapami i sam również próbował uderzyć czy to pięścią, czy głową, oraz schwycić jedną z nóg przeciwnika. Niestety za bardzo mu się to nie udawało, gdyż ataki Rapidasha były bardzo szybkie.  
- Zmiana, Przetaczanie w takim razie. - zdecydowała Karen, po chwili obserwowania zmagań Poków.  
Golem natychmiast schował ręce, nogi i głowę do wnętrza jakby kamiennej skorupy i szybko się obracając natarł na przeciwnika. Pierwszy cios trafił, ze względu na bliskość Pokemona i zwyczajną niemożliwość uniku, jednak, gdy po chwili toczący się Golem natarł powie, tym razem Rapidash zwinnie uskoczył przed atakiem.  
- Unikaj cały czas, prędzej on się zmęczy niż my. - poleciła spokojnie Emily, sugerując tym samym, że jej Pokemon jest wytrzymały jeśli chodziło o długie walki.  
Faktyczne przez dłuższą chwilę toczący Golem starał się trafić przeciwnika, jednak za bardzo mu się to nie udawało, gdyż ognisty stwór uskakiwał za każdym razem, nic sobie z tych ataków nie robiąc.  
- Jest za szybki, trzeba postawić w takim razie na atak obszarowy. - zdecydowała w końcu Karen.  
- Przygotuj się. - powiedziała Emily, a Rapidash uskoczywszy po kolejnym uniku teraz obserwował, jak Golem oddala się od niego. Gdy tylko kamienny stwór się zatrzymał, a jego łapy i głowa znów stały widoczne, Poke-Koń natychmiast ruszył do ataku, po raz kolejny zamierzając zapewne zastosować Podwójny Kopniak.  
- Burza Piaskowa. - zareagowała natychmiast Karen, a jej Pokemon ryknął gniewnie, szybko wypuszczając z paszczy chmurę piachu. Niewiele mu to wprawdzie pomogło, gdyż szybki przeciwnik wpadł w nią i zdążył kopnąć parokrotnie stwora. Potem jednak, gdy oba walczące Pokemony zniknęły w chmurze pyłu, trafienie stało się bardziej kłopotliwe.  
- Zasłona z piachu. - pokiwała głową Emily - Jednak działa to w obie strony, ja nie wiem gdzie jest twój Pokemon, a ty nie wiesz gdzie mój. Co teraz?  
- Teraz jedyna sensowna technika w takiej sytuacji, czyli atak obszarowy. - odparła spokojnie Karen, a następnie poleciła - Trzęsienie Ziemi.  
Golem przestał już wypuszczać piaskowa chmurę i teraz skacząc w miejscu zaczął wprawiać arenę w drgania. Początkowo trudno było stwierdzić, jaka jest reakcja przeciwnika na ów atak, jednak Burza Piaskowa powoli zaczynała się rozwiewać, a gdy wreszcie mogliśmy dostrzec zarysy obu walczących stworów, Emily poleciła:  
- Podskok, unikamy tego.  
W jednej ósmej finału miała miejsce całkiem podobna sytuacja. Tam Rapidash zmagał się z Quagsirem i również skacząc wysoko w górę, uniknął działania Trzęsienia Ziemi. Wiadomo było, że Karen o tym pamięta i odpowiednio się na to przygotowała, ciekaw więc byłem co teraz zrobi Emily.  
- Kontynuuj atak i skup się, gdyby chciał zaatakować bezpośrednio. - poinstruowała Pokemona Karen.  
Rapidash zawisł na chwilę w powietrzu, po czym zaczął szybko spadać, prosto na kamiennego stwora.  
- Atak Furii i Podwójny Kopniak. - poleciła skupiona Emily, a sekundę później Rapidash spadł na przeciwnika, kopiąc go boleśnie. Wyglądało jednak na to, że dokładnie tego spodziewa się kamienny stwór, gdyż warknąwszy groźnie wstrzymał Trzęsienie Ziemi i zamiast tego eksplodował, rozrzucając wokół siebie mnóstwo kamieni. Siła ataku odrzuciła Rapidasha, jednak, jako że stwór był na przeciwniku, wyrzucony został wysoko w górę. Czy aby na pewno wyrzucony?  
- Mnie się zdaje, czy ta cwaniara uniknęła wybuchu skacząc? - zapytała zdumiona Clair.  
- Idealne wyczucie ataku. Moje gratulacje. - pochwaliła przeciwniczkę Karen, gdy pył spowodowany wybuchem zaczął szybko opadać, podobnie jak znajdujący się w górze Rapidash, zmierzający w stronę areny i starający wypatrzeć, gdzie znajduje się mocno osłabiony po wykonaniu techniki przeciwnik. Wiadomo było, że Golem nie padł, gdyż w walce z Billem również zastosował Eksplozję i wtedy okazało się, że potrafi ją przetrwać. Obecnie widać było, że stwór jest mocno osłabiony, a wcześniejsze rany zadanie przez walczące ataki, również dawały mu się we znaki. Pył szybko opadał, dzięki czemu ognisty Pokemon zdołał wypatrzeć przeciwnika, a wylądowawszy kilka metrów obok niego, szybko zaatakował starając się kopnąć i przewrócić kamiennego Pokemona.  
- Kontruj Energiczna Pięścią. - poleciła Karen, jednak widać było tak po niej, jak i po osłabionym Golemie, że tą rundę przegrają. Pokemon wprawdzie całkiem nieźle radził sobie z blokowaniem Podwójnych Kopniaków, jednak z powodu osłabienia, już nie tak Dorze i skutecznie, jak przed zastosowaniem Eksplozji i gdy jeden z ciosów trafił, stwór zachwiał się i pozwolił, aby drugi również sięgnął celu. Następnie Golem upadł na arenę i stał się łatwym celem dla nadal atakującego przeciwnika.  
- Koniec, wystarczy. - pokiwała głową Karen, zawracając Pokemona.  
- Tak, po ciekawej taktycznie zagrywce, drugą rundę wygrywa Emily i tym samym mamy remis. - oznajmił sędzia.  
- A to znaczy, że zapewne czas na te ciekawsze Pokemony. - powiedziała spokojnie Karen, a Emily uśmiechając się odparła:  
- Mnie pasuje. Gotowa?  
- Oho, zaczynają się wczuwać. - mruknęła rozbawiona Clair, widać jednak było, że ciekawa jest, jakie stworki zostaną teraz wybrane.  
Przed Karen pojawił się duży żółto-brązowy Poke-Ptak, co musiałem przyznać, nieco mnie zaskoczyło, w końcu był to pierwszy Pokemon trenerki, a więc prawdopodobnie najsilniejszy z całej jej drużyny. Emily zaś wypuściła białego niepozornego stworka, z krótkimi rękami i nogami, dziwnie długą szyją i sporym ogonem, w całości ozdobionego czerwono-niebieskimi wzorkami.  
- Zaczynamy, Atak Skrzydłami. - poleciła natychmiast po wypuszczeniu podopiecznego Karen.  
- Ochrona, najpierw trzeba wybadać siłę przeciwnika. – odparła spokojnie Emily.  
Pidgeot wzbił się szybko w powietrze i machając mocno skrzydłami, uderzył w Togetica podmuchami wiatru. Stworek wytworzył jednak wokół siebie zielonkawą mgiełkę, która dzielnie wytrzymywała ataki przez kilka chwil, a gdy zniknęła trenerka natychmiast poleciła:  
- Ekran Świetlny i Fala Wstrząsowa.  
Biały stworek przyjął na siebie kilka uderzeń wiatru, jednak szybko ochronił się przezroczystymi, jakby szklanymi ścianami. Następnie zaczął strzelać w przeciwnika wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, których latający nad areną Pidgeot bez trudu unikał.  
- Tak jak myślałam, szybki jest. W takim razie zaczynamy... - Emily uśmiechnęła się groźnie i nie wydając komend czekała.  
- Większa siła ataku i Zwinność, a jak rozbijesz ekran, to Powietrzny Cios. - poleciła Karen, uważnie obserwując przeciwnika.  
Togetic, całkiem nieźle chroniony nawet po zwiększeniu siły ataku przeciwnika, czekał na odpowiednią chwilę i gdy Pidgeot zalśnił, a Ekran Świetlny wreszcie zniknął, stworek pisnąwszy wojowniczo wystrzelił Lodowy Promień w atakującego go Pokemona. Atak trafił częściowo, bowiem Poke-Ptak spodziewając się go, niemal zszedł z linii strzału, jednak musiał przerwać własne natarcie i teraz szybko machając skrzydłami, zwiększył dystans od przeciwnika, który po promieniu, wystrzelił Ognisty Strumień, czy raczej, jak się okazało, Przepalanie, gdyż płomienie otarły się o bok umykającego PokePtaka, co wystarczyło, aby wywołać eksplozję, która odrzuciła stwora na arenę. Na szczęście Pokemon szybko się pozbierał i przed kolejnym Lodowym Promieniem zdołał już odskoczyć. Obecnie stał na arenie i gruchał gniewnie, obserwując Togetica.  
- Tak, masz rację, lodowy atak wraz z ognistym są niemal niespotykane, a ten Pokemon jest w połowie Lataczem, więc jako takie pojęcie o jego umiejętnościach posiadam. - pokiwała głową Karen, a następnie zapytała - Opanowaliście Metronom?  
Emily uśmiechając się pokiwała głową i odparła:  
- Całkowicie, tak jak Liderka z Białegostoku. Togetic potrafi zastosować każdy atak, z jakim kiedykolwiek miał do czynienia.


	192. Karen kontra Emily

ODCINEK 192: KAREN KONTRA EMILY.

- Opanowaliście Metronom? - zapytała Karen, gdy Pidgeot oberwawszy do Przepalania, zdołał uskoczyć przed kolejnym atakiem, jakim był Lodowy Promień.  
- Całkowicie, tak jak Liderka z Białegostoku. - odparła z uśmiechem Emily, wyjaśniając dodatkowo - Togetic potrafi zastosować każdy atak, z jakim kiedykolwiek miał do czynienia.  
Na trybunach dało się słyszeć szmer podziwu, który szybko zmienił się w głośne oklaski, zaś Clair z zadowoloną miną powiedziała:  
- No to zaczynają się najsilniejsze ataki i najlepsze Pokemony.  
W Loży Honorowej również zapanowało lekkie poruszenie. Juliusz z podziwem kiwając głową oznajmił:  
- Proszę, proszę, bardzo dobra robota. Trudno jest wyszkolić Pokemona tak, aby w pełni zapanował nad Metronomem i nie był to jedynie atak wykonywany losowo.  
- Fakt, chwilę mi to zajęło, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że wśród trenerów również nie brakuje takich, co to nie boją się długiego i intensywnego treningu. - przyznała Izabela, Liderka której Clefable również potrafiła stosować Metronom w formie kontrolowanej.  
- Silna technika, trudno sobie z nią poradzić, ale oczywiście kilka sposobów się znajdzie. - pokiwał głową Krak.  
- No ty to na pewno znajdziesz, nawet więcej niż kilka. Z twoimi Smokami... - zauważył Jerzy, Lider z Bydgoszczy.  
- Poza wytrzymałym Pokiem dobrze jest też żeby był szybki, miał silne ataki, no i najlepiej walczące, a w wypadku Poke-Ptaka lodowe, lub elektryczne. - uzupełniała Izabela, aby na koniec wskazując na Karen, stwierdzić - Zobaczymy jak ona sobie poradzi.  
- O ile w ogóle. - mruknął złośliwie Will, brat trenerki.  
Dziewczyna tymczasem analizowała przez chwilę sytuację, zastanawiając się co robić, a wreszcie poleciła:  
- Lecimy w górę, zrób też Zwinność, przyda się.  
- Taniec Deszczu, do tego nawet Metronom niepotrzebny. - odparła spokojnie Emily, przygotowując się już do stosowania silnych ataków i tym samym jak najszybszego pokonania przeciwnika. Pidgeot poleciał nad arenę, błyskaniem zwiększając swoją szybkość, jednak jeszcze wyżej zaczęły powoli formować się ciemne chmury zwiastujące deszcz, a i zapewne elektryczne ataki, dobrze działające na latające Pokemony.  
- Stalowy Wiatr, tylko mocno. - poleciła Karen. Trenerka zamierzała zapewne wyszukać lukę w obronie przeciwnika, lub też atakować na tyle intensywnie, aby uniemożliwić mu częste korzystanie z Metornomu, w końcu ataki nim wywoływane nie były tak szybkie, jak naturalne.  
- Metronomowy Wir Powietrza, kontrujemy. - odparła Emily, a Togetic szybko zaczął tworzyć podmuchy wiatru. Oba ataki zderzały się ze sobą przez chwilę, jednak ostatecznie to Pidgeot zwiększywszy moc machając skrzydłami, zaczął przebijać się do przeciwnika.  
- Znowu Metronomowy Lodowy Promień. - poleciła Emily i gdy pierwsze uderzenia Stalowego Wiatru zaczęły ranić jej Pokemona, ten w odpowiedzi wystrzelił szybko promień zamrażający, którego latający na areną Pokemon musiał uniknąć i tym samym zmniejszyć nieco siłę i moc swoich ataków.  
- W takim razie Powietrzny Cios, póki nie ma osłon. - zadecydowała następnie Karen.  
- Kontruj Metornomowym Przepalaniem. - poleciła natychmiast Emily.  
Pidgeot zaczął niemal z prędkością błyskawicy spadać na przeciwnika, który zdążył jednak zionąć strumieniem ognia. Zderzenie ataku z Poke-Ptakiem spowodowało wybuch, jednak niezrażony tym przeciwnik uderzył w nadal zionącego ogniem stworka. Efekt był taki, że wybuch cały czas wywoływany przez Przepalanie, w połączeniu z mocnym ciosem Poke-Ptaka, odrzucił od siebie oba stworki. Tymczasem nad areną ciemna chmura została wytworzona, co znaczyło, że Taniec Deszczu się zakończył.  
- Dobrze, jeszcze raz, tylko w poziomie. - atakowała nadal Karen, wykorzystując moment zamroczenia przeciwnika po otrzymanym ciosie.  
- Skup się i Blask. - odparła Emily, a jej Pokemon potrząsając energicznie głową zabłysł jasnym światłem, starając się oślepić przeciwnika. Niezbyt mu się to jednak udało, gdyż niezrażony Pidgeot kontynuował atak i nawet mimo prób uniku, zdołał uderzyć ponownie Togetica.  
- Odporny na oślepienie, brawo. – pochwaliła przeciwniczkę Emily, a następnie poleciła - Podwójna Drużyna.  
Pidgeot zatrzymawszy się po ataku zamierzał znów uderzyć, jednak teraz sytuacja stała się dla niego bardziej utrudniona, gdyż na arenie znajdowało się dwunastu przeciwników.  
- Drugi rząd, pierwszy z lewej i postaraj się go nie zgubić. - poinformowała natychmiast Karen, a PokePtak kiwając głową, wziął sobie na cel prawdziwego przeciwnika.  
- Metronomowe Uzdrowienie, a jego zajmiemy Piorunami,. - poleciła spokojnie Emily, skupiając się coraz bardziej na walce.  
- Atakuj i kontruj. - komenda Karen nie była całkowicie precyzyjna, ale Pidgeot wiedział o co chodzi i ruszając szybko na stojącego na arenie Togeitca, leciał tuż nad ziemią unikając pierwszej i drugiej błyskawicy, a spoglądając co jakiś czas na ciemną chmurę, wyczekał na odpowiedni moment i trzeci Piorun trafił go, a przynajmniej Pok chciał, aby tak to wyglądało. Duże wyładowanie elektryczne odbiło się bowiem od lustrzanej powierzchni i pomknęło wprost w znajdującego się kilka metrów dalej Togetica, który otaczał się właśnie małymi gwiazdkami, a widząc co się dzieje, musiał przerwać technikę i uskoczyć przed atakiem. Udało mu się to wprawdzie, jednak nadciągający tuż za odbitym Piorunem Pidgeot zdołał go trafić i znów powalić na ziemię. Następnie Poke-Ptak zatrzymał się kilka metrów dalej i zawrócił z zamiarem ponowienia ataku.  
- Ruch Zwierciadła, w takim razie będziemy musieli skupić się tylko na ataku - powiedziała Emily, a jej Pokemon pisnął wojowniczo i w tej samej chwili na nacierającego znów Pidgeota spadła kolejna błyskawica, której Pokemon wprawdzie uniknął, ale dodatkowo czekający na uderzenie Togetic zaatakował Ciosem Pioruna. Tak jak poprzednio zwierciadło u Poke-Ptaka było aktywne i w efekcie cios odbił się w Pokemona go wykonującego. Następnie Pidgeot znowu trafił stworka i znów kilka metrów dalej zaczął zawracać do kolejnego ataku.  
- Piorun z pełną mocą. - poleciła niespodziewanie Emily, a Togetic sprowadził z chmury kolejną błyskawicę, wprost w zwierciadło przeciwnika. Jednak, gdy tylko Piorun odbił się do niego i został skierowany w Togetica, stworek sparował go takim samym zwierciadłem. Przez chwilę błyskawica odbijała się między dwoma Pokemonami, gdyż Pidgeot widząc co się dzieje, wolał nie ryzykować i zatrzynał się kilka metrów od przeciwnika. Niestety nie był to najlepszy pomysł, gdyż drugi Piorun chwilę później został sprowadzony z ciemnej chmury i omal nie trafił w Poke-Ptaka, w ostatniej chwili uskakującego przed atakiem. Niestety unik kosztował go dekoncentrację na tyle dużą, że może i zdołał odbić pierwszą błyskawicę z powrotem w zwierciadło przeciwnika, ale przed posłanym tuż za nią Lodowym Promieniem już umknąć nie dał rady. Atak trafił i może nie zamroził, ale zdekoncentrował go na tyle, że dodatkowo oberwał on powracającą błyskawicą, osłabioną już znacznie od odbijania między zwierciadłami, ale nadal groźną dla Poke-Ptaków.  
- Niedobrze... - mruknęła Karen, a widząc, że Togetic strzela kolejnym Lodowym Promieniem, poleciła szybko - Ruch Zwierciadła ponownie.  
Niestety Pidgeot osłabiony tak lodowym, jak i elektrycznym atakiem, nie zdążył w porę odnowić swojej techniki i teraz oberwawszy od kolejnego Lodowego Promienia upadł na arenę. Starał się wprawdzie znów stanąć na nogi, ale kolejny Piorun tylko uświadomił, że już raczej nie da rady.  
- Koniec, ale szło ci całkiem nieźle. - pochwaliła przeciwniczkę Emily - Jeszcze kilka trafień i kto wie, czy byś nie wygrała.  
Faktycznie Togetic był zmęczony tak od oberwania kilkoma Powietrznymi Ciosami, jak i od ciągłego kontrolowania zarówno Piorunów, jak i Lodowych Pocisków, ale ostatecznie to on stał na arenie i był zwycięzcą trzeciej rundy.  
- No i sobie nie poradziła. - mruknął złośliwie siedzący w Loży Honorowej Will.  
- Ale nadal ma dwie rundy do wygrania, więc nie martw się, jeszcze będziesz miał okazję się z nią zmierzyć. - odparła Liderka z Katowic.  
- Jestem pod wrażeniem, kontroluje Metronom o wiele lepiej ode mnie, - kiwała z uznaniem głową Izabela.  
- Rośnie ci konkurencja. Jakbyś chciała przekazać opiekę nad stadionem, to wiesz... - zaczął Poniatowski, uśmiechając się znacząco.  
- Tylko mi się tu nie kłóćcie i to w środku pojedynku. - powiedział stanowczo Juliusz, przywołując rodzeństwo do porządku, gdyż widać było, że Izabela faktycznie już przygotowywała jakaś złośliwą odpowiedź.  
Tymczasem Clair oglądająca wraz ze mną półfinał, również była zaskoczona.  
- To przecież miał być jej najsilniejszy Pokemon, no nie? I co, przegrał? - nie kryła zdumienia.  
- No cóż, przegrywa dwa do jednego. Jeśli wygra pozostałe rundy, to jest w finale. - odparłem spokojnie, wiedząc, że póki toczy się pojedynek, nic nie jest przesądzone.  
Sędzia ogłosił wynik trzeciej rundy, a po chwili wraz z rozpoczęciem czwartej, trenerki wybrały kolejne Pokemony. Przed Emily pojawił się różowy stworek z czymś jakby rogami na głowie, zaś Karen wybrała brązowego Poke-Robaka, znanego już z wcześniejszego pojedynku.  
- Pinsir tak? No to zaczniemy od Kamiennego Uderzenia, - poleciła trenerka ujrzawszy przeciwnika.  
- Corsola, Wodo-Kamień, więc walka bezpośrednia i Łamacz Kości. - zdecydowała po chwili namysłu Karen.  
Pinsir uskoczył najpierw przed kamiennym pociskiem, po czym szybko ruszył na przeciwniczkę, co jakiś czas wykonując uniki. Emily widząc, że stworek jest zbyt szybki, poleciła:  
- Morska Fala, trzeba trzymać go a dystans.  
- Przebijemy się, tylko mocno uderzaj. - odparła z pewnością w głosie Karen.  
Corsola szybko zaczęła tworzyć ścianę wody, która ruszyła na przeciwnika, jednak zgodnie z poleceniem trenerki, Pinsir mocnymi ciosami łap zaczął się przez nią przedzierać. Wyglądało to trochę jak cięcia wody, lub próby przepłynięcia przez nią. Ostatecznie jednak okazały się skuteczne i Pokemon nieznacznie tylko spowolniony, dotarł do różowego stworka.  
- Utwardzanie i Kolcowe Działo. - poleciła natychmiast Emily. Pinsir był blisko, więc uniki miał znacznie utrudnione i gdy z rogów na głowie Pokemona wystrzeliły ostre igły, zdołały poranić stwora, który ignorując to wyprowadził mocny cios pięści i mimo zabłyśnięcia przeciwniczki i zwiększenia jej wytrzymałości, zdołał powalić stworka na ziemię.  
- Niedobrze, znowu Kamienne Uderzenie i staraj się kontrować. - powiedziała zaniepokojona Emily, jednak gdy tylko różowy stworek wstał z areny, będący w lepszej sytuacji Pinsir uskoczył przed kilkoma wystrzelonymi w niego kamieniami, a następnie znów uderzył mocno pięścią. Corsola chciała wprawdzie powstrzymać atak, ale niezbyt jej się to udało i ponownie została powalona.  
- Tak nie da rady, mamy za słabą wytrzymałość na tak silne walczące ataki. Nie ma wyjścia... - zadecydowała Emily, jednak nie wydała żadnej komendy. Różowy stworek wstał ponownie, widać jednak było po nim, że jest osłabiony dwoma silnymi ciosami. Ponownie zaatakował strzelając kamieniami, lecz Pinsir znowu zdołał go trafić i powalić na arenę.  
- Mam nadzieję, że zadziałało. - mruknęła cicho Emily, a gdy Corsola z wojowniczym piskiem szybko wstała, trenerka wiedziała już, że jej plan się udał.  
- Coś zrobiliście... - mruknęła cicho Karen, a głośniej poleciła - Łamacz Kości, ale uważaj na niego.  
Pinsir znów uderzył mocno pięścią, lecz ku jego zdumieniu tym razem różowy stworek zablokował cios jednym ze swoich rogów, a następnie mocno uderzył głową odpychając przeciwnika.  
- Teraz jest silniejszy, ale to nie było uzdrowienie, bo za szybko... - zaczęła się zastanawiać Karen, gdy Corsola doskoczyła do przeciwnika znów atakując rogami, czyli stosując Łamacz Kości.  
- Czyżby Lustrzany Płaszcz? - zapytała spokojnie trenerka, a zdumiona tak szybkim rozpoznaniem techniki Emily pokiwała z uznaniem głową:  
- Owszem. Pamiętałam starcie z Liderką z Kielc i jej Woobuffetem, a poszerzywszy wiedzę o tej technice, nauczyłam jej Corsolę. Miałyśmy nadzieję, że przyda się ona na finałach i jak widzisz, nie pomyliłyśmy się.  
- Tak, może i tak. - stwierdziła niezbyt przejęta tym faktem Karen, po czym zapytała - Jednak zapewne sama dobrze wiesz, że każda technika ma swoją słabość, prawda?  
- Tak mówią, a jeśli chodzi o Lustrzany Płaszcz, to nie zadziałają przyswojone dzięki niemu ataki, których Pok normalnie nie będzie w stanie wykonać. Ognisty będzie miał problem z Wodą, Wodniak z Ogniem, latać też żaden stworek bez skrzydeł czy Lewitacji nie polata. - zaczęła wyliczać Emily.  
- Tak, to też... - mruknęła Karen, po czy zapytała podopiecznego - Gotowe?  
- Rozumiem, że to wyzwanie? Dobrze Corsola, uderzymy tym samym co przeciwnik. - odparła z wyzywającą miną Emily.  
- W takim razie, Gilotyna. - wydała komendę Karen.  
Pinsir skoczył szybko w stronę różowego stworka, który to samo uczyniwszy, również zaatakował. Pokemony zderzyły się, Poke-Robak ciął swymi ostrymi szczypcami, zaś Wodniak niemiej ostrymi rogami na głowie. Oba Pokemony poraniły się nawzajem dość poważnie, a po wykonaniu ataku i wylądowaniu na arenie, stały przez chwilę nieruchomo.  
- Remis? - zapytała Emily gdy w tej samej chwili Corsola padła nieprzytomna.  
- Jak widzisz, niestety nie. - odparła Karen, a widząc zdumienie na twarzy trenerki, wyjaśniła spokojnie - Jak sama wiesz, Lustrzany Płaszcz jest techniką pozwalającą przyswoić Pokemonowi ataki przeciwnika, jeśli ten go dotknie. Jak też powiedziałaś, ma ona ograniczenia w typach ataku, jednak to nie to jest jej wadą. Może i po odpowiednim treningu Lustrzany Płaszcz nie tylko kopiuje zdolności Pokemonów, ale i zwiększa ich moc, jednak pamiętaj, że niektóre ataki są specjalnie dopasowane do niektórych Pokemonów, jak na przykład Gilotyna właśnie.  
Emily zastanawiała się chwilę, a w końcu pokiwała głową uśmiechając się:  
- Jasne, rozumiem. Potężne rogi twojego Pinsira mają o wiele większą masę i ostrość od niepozornych rogów Corsoli. Może i atak był wzmocniony, ale twój Pokemon nadal miał przewagę ze względu na siłę ciosu i naturalne predyspozycje do takiego ataku. Gdybym podobny pojedynek toczyła na przykład ze Scytherem stosującym Rozcinanie po doładowaniu się Tańcem Miecza, to efekt byłby taki sam jak ten tutaj.  
- Dokładnie. Przyznam, że ja również nie od razu na to wpadłam, ale studiowanie technik i ataków jako teoretyczna część treningu jest równie ważna, co praktyczna. - to mówiąc Karen zawróciła Pinsira, a gdy Emily zrobiła to samo z nieprzytomną Corsolą, sędzia ogłosił wygraną Karen i co za tym idzie remis dwa do dwóch i tym samym piąta runda musiała być rozstrzygająca.  
- Eh, ale się Nemezis namądrzyła. Jednak muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem, ja bym na coś takiego nie wpadła. – Clair częściowo marudziła, a częściowo chwaliła trenerkę.  
- No to czas na ostatnie starce, ciekaw jestem, kogo wybiorą. - zastanawiałem się głośno.  
Tymczasem w Loży Honorowej Barbara, Liderka z Kielc również była pod wrażeniem dokonania Karen.  
- Jak zdobywała odznakę, to aż tak nie kombinowała. - zauważyła.  
- Hej, nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że Karen odkryła właśnie słaby punkt twojego popisowego numeru, o którym sama nie miałaś pojęcia? - zapytała ze złośliwym uśmiechem Morana, Liderka Poke-Duchów z Poznania.  
- Na to nie licz Duchowa Wiedźmo, bowiem wiedziałam o tym od dawna. Niewielu trenerów jednak pamięta, że poza typem ataków liczą się też możliwości Pokemona do wykonywania określonych technik. - odparła z podobnym uśmiechem Barbara.  
- Dobra, Wiedźmy i Psycholki, spokój tam, bo za chwilę rozstrzygnięcie. - przywołał do porządku obie Liderki Poniatowski, wskazując na arenę. Miał rację, bowiem Emily właśnie zapytała:  
- Niezależnie od wyniku ostatnia runda powinna być wystrzałowa, bo i walkę mamy ciekawą. Co powiesz na Poke-Smoki?  
- Skoro pytasz, to rozumiem, że masz takiego. Zgoda, mnie pasuje takie rozwiązanie. - odparła Karen sięgając po PokeBall.  
Na trybunach rozległy się oklaski, gdy widownia zrozumiała, że za chwilę zobaczy starcie Poke-Smoków. Przed Emily pojawił się duży niebieski stwór o czerwonych skrzydłach, zaś Karen wystawiła do walki Pokemona wyglądającego jak unosząca się w powietrzu biała chmura, z wystającą z niej niebieską głową, łapami i ogonem.  
- Zaczynamy. Leć i Miażdżenie. - poleciła Emily.  
- Lodowy Promień. - odparła Karen, uważnie obserwując nadlatującego przeciwnika.  
Salamence po odbiciu od ziemi, machając mocno skrzydłami, szybko zbliżał się do Altarii z zamiarem chwycenia jej w mocne szczęki, jednak widząc, jak w jego kierunku zostaje wystrzelony promień, musiał zwolnić, celem uniknięcia ataku.  
- Jak znowu strzeli, to paruj Ognistym Strumieniem. - zdecydowała Emily.  
- A zobaczymy czy da radę. - odparła z uśmiechem Karen.  
Altaria znów wystrzeliła Lodowy Promień, który tym razem zderzył się ze sporym strumieniem ognia. Oba ataki się zneutralizowały, a Salamence będąc już blisko przeciwniczki, szybkim ruchem głowy starał się chwycić jej łapę lub szyję w paszczę. Trafił jedynie w chmurowate ciało, ale zdołał chwycić je w szczęki.  
- Pozbądź się go Smoczym Szponem. - poleciła natychmiast Karen.  
- Miażdżenie i staraj się kontrować własnym. - odparła Emily.  
Przez chwilę dwa Poke-Smoki walczyły ze sobą w powietrzu. Ciosy łap zderzały się i neutralizowały wzajemne ataki. Nagle Salamence wykonawszy efektowny zwrot, nadal uczepiony przeciwniczki, uderzył ją dodatkowo ogonem w grzbiet.  
- Dobra, wracamy do Lodowego Promienia. - postanowiła Karen, widząc że strategia ze smoczym atakiem niezbyt się sprawdza.  
- Kontynuuj Smoczy Szpon. - poleciła Emily, gdy Altaria wystrzeliła szybko promień i trafiła nim w uczepionego do niej przeciwnika. Niebieski Poke-Smok wprawdzie również atakował uderzając łapami uzbrojonymi w ostre pazury, ale ostatecznie to lodowy atak był silniejszy i zmusił stwora do puszczenia przeciwniczki.  
- I teraz Podniebny Atak. - Karen od razu wykorzystała sytuację, a jej uwolniony Pokemon pomknął szybko w górę.  
- Nie goń za nią, zamiast tego przygotuj Oddech Smoka. - poleciła Emily, widząc że Poke-Smok zastanawia się, czy nie ruszyć w pogoń za przeciwniczką.  
Altaria tymczasem wzbiła się wysoko w górę, zawisła na moment w powietrzu, aby dokładnie namierzyć Salamenca, po czym zaczęła szybko spadać na arenę. Podniebny Atak był o tyle lepszy od Powietrznego Ciosu, że w założeniu zawsze trafiał i bardzo trudno było go uniknąć. Teraz też Poke-Smok pędził w dół, wyglądając jak spadająca z nieba mała chmurka. Salamence niewzruszony unosił się kilka metrów nad areną i czekał na sygnał.  
- Strzelaj, jest blisko, więc nie zdoła uniknąć. - poleciła Emily.  
- Kontruj tym samym. - odparła skupiona Karen, przez co wystrzelony przez Poke-Smoka błękitnawy ogień zderzył się z identycznym, wystrzelonym przez wciąż spadającą na arenę Altarię. Oba ataki po zetknięciu ze sobą, utworzyły błękitną kulę ognia, która szybko zbliżała się do Salamenca, tak jak zionąca Oddechem Smoka przeciwniczka.  
- Pełna moc. - zaryzykowała Emily rozumiejąc, że na unik będzie już za późno. Na ewentualne zwiększenie siły ataku również, bowiem w tej samej chwili, w której trenerka wypowiadała słowa, błękitna kula ognia uderzyła w niebieskiego Poke-Smoka, a zaraz za nią trafiła atakująca Altaria. Siła uderzenia była na tyle duża, że Pokemony nie zdołały utrzymać się w powietrzu i spadły na arenę. Altaria szybko pozbierawszy się znów wzbiła w powietrze, zaś Salamence był w trochę gorszej sytuacji. Wprawdzie oba Pokemony ostatecznie oberwały od Oddechu Smoka, jednak niebieski stwór trafiony został dodatkowo Podniebnym Atakiem, no i posłużył za amortyzator upadku przeciwniczki. Wstał jednak powoli i znów zionął niebieskim ogniem, którego Altaria tym razem zwinnie uniknęła.  
- Oddawaj Lodowymi Promieniami. - poleciła Karen, obserwując z uwagą pojedynek.  
- Wściekłość Smoka. - odparła Emily, mając nadzieję, że atak przebije się przez promienie. Trenerka miała rację, bowiem błękitny promień niemal zmiótł lodowy, a trafiając Almarię, odepchnął ją na kilka metrów i omal nie strącił na arenę.  
- Jeszcze raz, tylko szybciej. - poleciła trenerka.  
- Kontruj Oddechem Smoka i pełna moc. - zareagowała natychmiast Karen, dodając ciszej - Wściekłości niestety nie mamy,  
Błękitny ogień jednak w zupełności wystarczył i gdy drugi promień został wystrzelony przez Salamenca, zderzył się z kontratakiem Altari. Pokemony znów zaczęły starcie na smocze ataki, jednak widać było, że to biało-niebieski stwór ma przewagę, gdyż wytworzona między atakami kula zbliżała się coraz bardziej do Salamenca.  
- Przerwij atak i unikaj, - poleciła Emily widząc, że jej Pokemon nie zdoła przełamać kontrataku. Jednak Altaria przewidziała to i szybko zmniejszyła dystans między walczącymi, a wciąż atakując sprawiła, że zarówno niebieska kula, jak i jej własny Oddech Smoka trafiły przeciwnika. Stwór ryknął gniewnie i znów starał się odpalić wściekłość, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Obrażenia zadane od lodowych i smoczych ataków dawały się we znaki. Do tego nieprzerwany kolejny atak sprawiał, że duży stwór ostatecznie musiał się poddać i padł na arenę. Altaria też sporo oberwała i oddychała ciężko, jednak widać było, że do dalszej walki nadaje się o wiele lepiej od przeciwnika.  
- Więcej szybkości i uników, a mniej siły. - zasugerowała na koniec Karen, gdy sędzia odczekawszy jeszcze kilka sekund, ogłosił uroczyście:  
- Koniec. Piąta runda zakończona, a wygrywa w niej trenerka Karen i ostatecznie, wynikiem trzy do dwóch, to ona trafia do Wielkiego Finału!  
- Mało brakowało. - westchnęła Emily, zawracając Salamenca, gdy na widowni rozległa się burza głośnych oklasków - Jednak półfinał to też bardzo dobry wynik. - dodała po chwili, tak jak Karen zaczynając machać do kamer i zarazem widowni.  
- No to mamy pierwszą finalistkę. Nie powiem, żebym był zaskoczony. - stwierdził spokojnie Krak, obserwując zakończenie pojedynku.  
- A ocena eksperta, co do walki Poke-Smoków? - zapytała zaciekawiona Defi, Liderka z Wałbrzycha.  
- Calem niezła i tak jak Karen zauważyła, Emily za bardzo skupiła się na sile, a za mało na unikach i zwrotności, przez co Altarii było o wiele lepiej manewrować i ostatecznie wygrać. - odparł Lider.  
- A opinia braciszka? - zapytała niewinnie Katarzyna, spoglądając na Willa, który posłał jedynie Liderce mordercze spojrzenie, nie odzywając się ani słowem.  
Tymczasem nad rzędami krzeseł, w których zasiadali Liderzy, stał też zamyślony Twardowski. Poniatowski zauważywszy go wskazał wolne miejsce obok siebie, a gdy mężczyzna je zajął, zapał:  
- Tym razem zjawiłeś się także na pierwszy półfinał. Czyżby zaczynały ci się podobać nasze zawody?  
- Nie żartuj. Ciekaw byłem po prostu jak prezentować się będzie jutrzejsza przeciwniczka Toriego. - odparł z udawanym oburzeniem Gwardzista.  
- Hm? Skąd taka pewność, że to właśnie on wygra? Wiesz chyba, że to Roberta stawia się obecnie na najbardziej prawdopodobnego zwycięzcę tegorocznych finałów? - odparł zaciekawiony Poniatowski.  
- W jednej ósmej jednym Pokemonem pokonał trzy, w ćwierćfinale wynik dwa do zera, więc zgoda, praktycznie każdy z jego Poków wygrał, oraz jestem pewny, że nie pokazał jeszcze wszystkich swoich umiejętności. Jednak sam wiesz, że z Torim jest podobnie. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
- Tak, zdobył ostatnią odznakę miesiąc temu, potem trenował, a jestem pewny, że efekt tego treningu to nie tylko silne ataki, jakie wczoraj zaprezentowały jego Pokemony. - kiwając głową zgodził się z rozmówcą Poniatowski.  
Tymczasem do poczekalni dla finalistów wróciły Emily z Karen i od progu zostały zasypane pytaniami trenerów zaciekawionych pojedynkiem i technikami, jakie zaprezentowały. Zwłaszcza Emily, ze względu na Metronom, czy Lustrzany Płaszcz, musiała udzielać szczegółowych wyjaśnień.  
- Oho, niby przegrała, ale traktują ją jak wygraną. - zażartował Ralf, starając jakoś zapanować nad powstałym hałasem. Z pomocą przyszedł mu jeden ze strażników i tak chwilę później została zorganizowana improwizowana konferencja z Emily w roli głównej, a jako że do drugiego półfinału zostało trochę czasu, gdyż przerwa między nimi wynosiła kilkanaście minut, to i podejrzewałem, że na większość pytań trenerzy zdążą otrzymać odpowiedź. Karen zaś podeszła do stojącego z boku zamyślonego Roberta i zaczęła cichą rozmowę z chłopakiem.  
- Toriś, za chwilę twoja kolej. - przypomniała Clair, widząc że też zaczynam się zastanawiać.  
- Tak, wiem. - odparłem cicho wzdychając. Widząc to dziewczyna położyła mi uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.  
- Ej, nie mów, że Wielki Mistrz Pokemon ma tremę? – zapytała, uważnie mi się przyglądając i uśmiechając do tego.  
- Tremę? Nie, raczej podenerwowanie lekkie, ale też ekscytację, ze starcia z kimś tak silnym jak Robert. - wyjaśniłem.  
- Fakt, nie tylko wygrał jedną ósmą i ćwierćfinał, ale do tego praktycznie nie stracił w tych walkach Pokemona. Toriś, wiesz, że jeśli ktoś ma szanse pokonać takiego typka, to właśnie ty jesteś tą osobą? - zapytała trenerka.  
- Tak ,wiem. No i właśnie dlatego zebrałem osiemnaście odznak, a potem dodatkowo trenowaliśmy nad morzem. Chcę być najlepszy, a żeby to osiągnąć, muszę pokonać innych najlepszych i wygrać Finały Ligi Pokemon. - odparłem uśmiechnięty.  
Na ekranie telewizora znajdującego się w poczekalni wyświetlano właśnie skrót wczorajszych i przedwczorajszych pojedynków tak moich, jak i Roberta. Już za chwilę rozpocząć się miał drugi półfinał, a moim przeciwnikiem miał być trener, którego określano jako najlepszego finalistę, będącego najbliżej wgrania tegorocznych Finałów Ligi Pokemon. Cóż, musiałem udowodnić, że każdy, kto tak uważał, był w błędzie.


	193. Tori kontra Robert

ODCINEK 193: TORI KONTRA ROBERT.

Pierwszy półfinał został zakończony i po wyrównanym pojedynku ostatecznie wygrała go Karen i to ona awansowała do Wielkiego Finału. Teraz miała miejsce kilkunastominutowa przerwa, po której rozpocznie się drugi półfinał, a zarazem mój pojedynek z Robertem. Obecnie na telewizorze w poczekalni finalistów, a także na dużych ekranach umieszczonych na trybunach między sektorami, pokazywane były powtórki wczorajszych i przedwczorajszych pojedynków tak moich, jak i mojego przeciwnika. Robert kreowany był obecnie na zwycięzcę całego turnieju, chociaż fakt, że byłem "Osiemnastoodznakowcem" również robił wrażenie i w konsekwencji nasza walka zapowiadana była jako najlepszy pojedynek turnieju, zaraz po jutrzejszym Wielkim Finale. Zresztą, w Loży Honorowej trwała właśnie ożywiona dyskusja na ten temat.  
- Piętnaście odznak i osiemnaście odznak, to będzie ciekawe widowisko. - zamyślony Juliusz zapewne starał się odgadnąć jakie Pokemony wezmą w nim udział.  
- No, większość z nas miała okazje zmierzyć się z nimi oboma i trzeba przyznać, że to interesujący trenerzy, z silnymi Pokemonami, którym ufają, a i one same darzą swych opiekunów szacunkiem. - stwierdził Grachus.  
- Hmm... Tori miał u mnie rewanżówkę, Robert nie, ale za to z Psychikami sobie nie poradził za pierwszym razem. - Jurata przeglądając informacje o obu trenerach, porównywała ich dokonania podczas Poke-Podróży.  
- To głównie dlatego, że nie chciał walczyć swoim pierwszym i zarazem najsilniejszym Pokemonem. Wiadomo, że Ciemność na Psycho znacznie ułatwia wygraną. - zauważyła spokojnie Barbara, Liderka od Psycho-Pokemonów.  
- A z Duchami obaj sobie poradzili w pierwszym podejściu, ale za to finalistka Karen musiała u mnie robić powtórkę walki o odznakę. Pamiętać jednak należy, że była to jej druga odznaka w kolekcji. - wtrąciła Liderka z Poznania.  
- Podsumowując, Tori miał rewanże w Rzeszowie, Białymstoku i Gdańsku, zaś Robert w Olsztynie, Kielcach i Łodzi. Generalnie remisowo to wygląda. - stwierdziła Jurata, kończąc analizy.  
- Zapomniałaś wspomnieć o Panu Wymagającym. - przypomniała Defi wskazując na Grachusa, który wzruszywszy ramionami przyznał:  
- Fakt, obaj mnie pokonali, chociaż Tori więcej się przy tym napracował... A poza tym przypominam, że w tych waszych zestawieniach jestem powyżej Liderów ekspertów ulokowany, więc nie dziwcie się potem, że mnie nawet w porównaniach się nie wspomina.  
- Jasne, jasne, a jak typujesz wygraną, którzy okaże się lepszy? - zapytał zaciekawiony Florek. Krak zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym odparł:  
- No cóż, obaj mają silne Pokemony z ciekawymi atakami, również własnego pomysłu. Ciekawe, czy wstrzymywać się z nimi będą do jutrzejszego finału, czy jednak już dziś zobaczymy, co nowego nauczyli swoich podopiecznych. Jeśli jednak miałbym jednoznacznie wskazać, który z nich jest lepszy, to niestety nie potrafię. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak bardzo pójdą na całość.  
- Mam nadzieję, że Tori wygra. - mruknął cicho Max, przysłuchując się dyskusji Liderów.  
- Tak, byłoby dobrze. W końcu takie ma marzenie, no i takie było marzenie jego ojca. - westchnął Florek.  
- A poza tym, walka z Karen to coś, na co oboje liczyli, a skoro ma dojść do niej dopiero w Wielkim Finale... Widocznie tak miało być. - odparł chłopak, obserwując jak na dużym ekranie kończy się powoli retransmisja walk ćwierćfinałowych i za chwilę rozpocznie się przemowa komentatora i zarazem wprowadzenie do drugiego półfinału.  
Tymczasem w poczekalni finalistów Emily, mimo przegania walki, udzielała właśnie mniej lub bardziej szczegółowych wyjaśnień odnośnie technik, jakich używały jej Pokemony. Karen z Robertem skończyli krótką rozmowę i podeszli do stolika, przy którym siedziałem razem z Clair.  
- No to została już tylko trójka. - powiedziała blondwłosa trenerka.  
- Fakt, a za chwilę rozpocznie się pojedynek, który zredukuje tą liczbę do dwójki. - odparłem.  
- Ty akurat się obecnie najmniej przejmujesz. Wielki Finał masz i nie powiem, żebym nie była zaskoczona. - stwierdziła Clair.  
- Tak, ale gdybym miała wybierać czy chcę walczyć z Torim, czy z Robertem, to raczej nie dałabym rady się zdecydować. - przyznała dziewczyna.  
- I dlatego dokonamy go za ciebie. - odparłem, a widząc, że retransmisja naszych wczorajszych walk ćwierćfinałowych dobiegła końca, wstałem i zapytałem Roberta:  
- To co, gotowy?  
- Jak najbardziej. Pojedynek z trenerem, który jako pierwszy zebrał wszystkie odznaki, właściwie powinienem powiedzieć, że to dla mnie wielki zaszczyt. - odparł uśmiechnięty chłopak.  
- Jasne, że tak. Poza tym Toriś jest najlepszym trenerem, jaki zbierał odznaki, wielokrotnie udowodnił, że Strażnicy Pokemon, to mu mogą buty czyścić, a... - zaczęła entuzjastycznie Clair, ale szybko przerwałem kolejną recytowankę mojej pierwszej fanki:  
- Tak, tak, wiemy, już to mówiłaś. Teraz lepiej skup się na oglądaniu pojedynku, bo coś mi mówi, że wreszcie będzie trzeba iść na całość.  
- No ja zamierzam walczyć najlepiej jak potrafię, bo też mam wrażenie, że jeśli chcę wygrać, to nie mam innego wyjścia. - to mówiąc Robert wskazał na wyjście z poczekalni i faktycznie, czas nadszedł aby ruszyć na arenę, zwłaszcza, że na ekranie telewizora pojawił się już komentator i uroczyście oznajmił:  
- Pierwszy półfinał za nami, pierwsza uczestniczka Wielkiego Finału poznana, ale jak wszyscy wiemy, to jeszcze nie koniec emocji dnia dzisiejszego. Już za chwilę rozpocznie się bowiem druga walka półfinałowa między trenerem Robertem z Nowego Targu i Trenerem Torim z Rzeszowa. Obaj pokazali wiele tak w jednej ósmej, jak i w ćwierćfinale. Zwłaszcza w tym drugim, wygrywając swoje pojedynki dwa do zera. Teraz jednak ich umiejętności zderzą się ze sobą, gdyż z turowego starcia na pięć Pokemonów tylko jeden z nich wyjdzie zwycięsko i zapewne wszyscy widzowie i kibice, tak jak i ja zresztą, nie mogą się doczekać, aby poznać odpowiedź na pytanie, kto będzie drugim finalistą?  
- Ale się wczuwa... - kręciła krytycznie głową Clair, słuchając przemowy komentatora. Szliśmy już wprawdzie tunelem prowadzącym na taras widokowy, lecz i tutaj głośno i wyraźnie mężczyzna był słyszalny.  
- No to jesteśmy, powodzenia wam obojgu. - powiedziała Karen, gdy wraz z Robertem stanęliśmy na początku chodnika, prowadzącego na arenę.  
- Pokażcie, co to znaczy prawdziwy pojedynek. – zachęciła dodatkowo Clair.  
- No, tego nie musisz nam przypominać. - odparłem z uśmiechem, po czym uścisnąłem dłoń Roberta oznajmiając - Niech wygra lepszy.  
- Dokładnie. Karen zasługuje na to, aby w Wielkim Finale zmierzyć się z najlepszym z tegorocznych finalistów. - odparł chłopak, a ja dostrzegłem, jak stojąca kilka metrów za nim Clair wskazuje najpierw na niego, potem na Karen, a na koniec uśmiecha się znacząco.  
- Ruszajmy. - powiedziałem posyłając trenerce krytyczne spojrzenie i dostrzegając w zamian wzruszenie ramionami i niewinną minę dziewczyny.  
Komentator skończył swoją przemowę i teraz kamery i co za tym idzie, oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych na stadionie ludzi, skupione były na mnie i na Robercie. Powoli podeszliśmy do swoich stanowisk trenerskich na końcach areny. Jak zwykle po zajęciu prostokątnego pola, otoczyła mnie przezroczysta bariera ochronna, a po chwili namysłu i przeanalizowaniu planów układanych na walkę, sięgnąłem po pierwszy z PokeBalli.  
- Zaczynajmy więc drugi z półfinałów, w którym naprzeciw siebie staną Robert z Nowego Targu, posiadacz piętnastu odznak, w tym Odznaki Mocy, oraz Tori z Rzeszowa, który jak zapewne już wiecie, zdobył wszystkie odznaki i pokonał wszystkich obecnych Liderów.  
Tu mężczyzna musiał zrobić krótką przerwę na kolejne głośne oklaski, jakie rozległy się na trybunach, a po chwili zmieniły w głośne dopingowanie. Jak się tak wsłuchać, to trudno było określić, które imię częściej było wykrzykiwane. Gdy widownia nieco się uspokoiła, sędzia kontynuował:  
- Walka turowa na pięć Pokemonów, jak dobrze wiecie. Gotowi? - tu spojrzał na nas, obaj mieliśmy już PokeBalle w dłoniach, więc nie zostało nic innego, jak ogłosić - Zaczynajcie!  
Zastanawiając się nad tym, jakiego stworka wybrać do pierwszej rundy, ostatecznie zdecydowałem postawić na silnego i wytrzymałego i tak przede mną pojawił się Breloom, Robert zaś do walki wystawił zielonego stworka z dwoma dużymi kwiatami zamiast rąk, czyli Roselię. Tym sposobem czekał nas pojedynek na roślinne Pokemony.  
- Walka i Roślina, więc na typowe roślinne ataki będzie odporny. Trzeba skupić się na trujących. - poinstruował Pokemona Robert.  
- Nam zostają walczące ataki, a więc walka w zwarciu i od razu na nią, żeby czymś trującym nie zaczęła strzelać. - wydałem polecenia.  
Słusznie zakładałem, bowiem Roselia zaczęła ostrzał błotnymi pociskami, czyli Bombą Szlamową. Breloom jednak zwinnie uskakiwał przed nimi i szybko zbliżał do przeciwniczki, która widząc to, zwiększyła ostrzał i nawet dwa z pocisków zdołały trafić wybuchając, lecz zatrucie nie zadziałało.  
- Mocny Cios i Wściekłe Ostrza. - poleciłem natychmiast, gdy Breloom rozpoczął natarcie.  
- Blokuj Cięciem i przygotuj Toxik-Atak. - odparł Robert. Jego pierwsza komenda była właściwie zbyteczna, gdyż Roselia sama zaczęła blokować ciosy, a od czasu do czasu wykonywać nieumiejętne kontrataki. Breloom jednak był zbyt szybki, aby zdołała przebić się przez jego uderzenia. Widząc to, zgodnie z poleceniem trenera, zaczęła wypuszczać z kwiatowych dłoni fioletowy dym.  
- Proszek Paraliżujący, tylko dużo. - szybko zadecydowałem.  
Breloom był wytrzymałym Pokemonem, a i trucizny za często na niego nie działały i właściwie trzeba było albo dużej ilości toksyn, albo silnej dawki, aby zatruła roślinnego stwora. Wiedząc o tym, nie mogłem pozwolić na dokończenie techniki wykonywanej przez przeciwniczkę, gdyż miałem pewność, że trujący dym będzie na tyle skuteczny, że dłuższa walka w nim skończy się da Brelooma bardzo źle. Nie byłem wprawdzie pewny, czy plan z wypuszczeniem w powietrze proszku jako neutralizacji się powiedzie, ale co szkodziło spróbować. I tak wokół walczących Pokemonów zaczęła pojawiać się tak fioletowa, jak i żółtawa mgiełka.  
- Skup się na Wściekłych Ostrzach i nie pozwól jej wydostać się z chmury. – poleciłem, gdy mieszanka zaczęła coraz bardziej zasłaniać walczące Pokemony.  
- No tak, twoje proszki zawsze paraliżują. - pokiwał głową Robert, a po chwili namysłu, podczas której Roselia starała się wyrwać od wciąż atakującego Brelooma, zadecydował - Trzeba to zrobić inaczej, Aromaterapia.  
Roselia uskoczywszy przed kolejnym atakiem zabłysła, a następnie zaczęła wydzielać jakby falę powietrza, która niwelowała tak fioletowy dym, jak i żółty proszek Zrozumiałem, że atak ten ma na celu usuwanie z otoczenia wszelkich technik powodujących paraliże, trucizny, czy uśpienie. Po chwili znów można było zobaczyć dwa walczące ze sobą Pokemony i nadal wyglądało na to, że Breloom ma przewagę.  
- Trzeba przejść do walki na dystans. - powiedział spokojnie Robert, a ja rozumiejąc, że jego Pokemon będzie starał się umknąć, poleciłem:  
- Nie daj mu zwiać, Ziarno-Pijawka jak będzie trzeba.  
W założeniu oplecenie zielonymi pędami Roselii i tym samym połączenie nimi z Breloomem, miało utrudnić stworkowi ucieczkę, bo nawet, jeśli jakaś energia tym sposobem zostałaby odebrana, to z pewnością byłaby jej zbyt mała ilość, aby efekt miał jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Niestety praktycznie może i Pokemon strzelił kilkoma nasionkami w przeciwniczkę, jednak jedyne co osiągnął, to jej zniknięcie, gdy w tej samej chwili zastosowała Podwójną Drużynę.  
- Teraz Synteza i Bomby Szlamowe. - wydal następne polecenia Robert.  
Obecnie na arenie znajdowało się dwanaście przeciwniczek, a otaczając okręgiem Brelooma szybko zaczęły strzelać w niego trującymi kulami.  
- Powietrzne Cięcie, a następnie atakuj tą, którą wskażę. - poleciłem.  
Ataki stworków były zmasowane i z pewnością Breloom nie dałby rady uniknąć ich wszystkich, a lepiej było nie ryzykować trafienia oryginałem i w konsekwencji zatrucia. Tym sposobem Pokemon wyskoczył wysoko w górę, a gdy Roselie znów wzięły go na cel, wydałem następne instrukcje:  
- Na twojej czwartej i Ostrzał Nasion do kontrowania.  
Gdy stwór wiedział już, gdzie mniej więcej znajdują się pociski, o wiele łatwiej było mu ignorować iluzyjne, a także rozbijać te prawdziwe własnymi atakami. Wprawdzie jeden mały czarny pocisk nie wystarczał na pozbycie się dużo większej kuli błota, ale trzy już dawały radę. Jednak nawet mimo tego wybuch, jaki towarzyszył Bombie Szlamowej, powodował rozrzucenie wokół drobnych fioletowych kulek, na które nadal trzeba było uważać. Na szczęście całkiem spora odporność Brelooma dawała nam całkiem dobrą przewagę.  
- Trujący Punkt. Obawiam się, że bez tego zatruć się go nie zdoła, a z taka siłą i wytrzymałością, to jedyna szansa na wygraną. - zdecydował Robert.  
Roselia zalśniła jasnofioletowym światłem, a sekundę później oberwała od silnego ciosu atakującego Brelooma. Po szybkiej analizie i tego, co wiedziałem o trujących atakach, przypomniałem sobie, że Trujący Punkt to rzadko spotykana technika, dzięki której trujące ataki stają się silniejsze i co za tym idzie, również toksyny przez nie wydzielane. W praktyce więc szanse na otrucie Brelooma wzrosły kilkakrotnie.  
- Znowu Wściekłe Ostrza, jak zdołasz, to Ziarno-Pijawka. - poleciłem.  
Breloom atakował prawdziwą Roselię, zresztą iluzje właśnie zaczęły znikać, gdyż i tak ich znaczenie spadło obecnie niemal do zera. Sama przeciwniczka zaś starała się kontrować Cięciem. Gdyby nie częściowe uzdrowienie Syntezą, to zapewne byłaby już poważnie osłabiona, a tak jeszcze się trzymała i dzielnie odbijała czarne nasionka, chroniąc się przed oplątaniem zielonymi pędami.  
- Blask. – polecił niespodziewanie Robert, mając nadzieję na oślepienie Brelooma i dzięki temu ucieczkę Roselii.  
- Skup się. - odparłem spokoje, bowiem może i faktycznie plan trenera zadziałał, a atak był na tyle zaskakujący, że jasne światło wytworzone przez Roselię oślepiło tak mnie, jak i mojego Pokemona, jednak wiadomo było, że sytuację, w której stworek będzie łatwym celem ataków, trzeba wykorzystać.  
Breloom strzelił jeszcze kilkoma czarnymi nasionkami i machnął parę razy ogonem, jednak teraz Roselia bez problemu uniknęła ciosów i odskoczywszy od przeciwnika, znów zaczęła strzelać w niego Bombami Szlamowymi. Teraz jednak błotne pociski były o wiele ciemniejsze niż wcześniej, a i wybuchały z większą mocą. Zapewne był to efekt działania Trującego Punktu.  
- Staraj się unikać, a jak tylko odzyskasz wzrok, kontratakuj. - poleciłem mrugając oczami i starając dostrzec coś oprócz wielu kolorowych plam.  
Breloom zaczął więc skakać z boku na bok i być trudnym do trafienia, co częściowo się sprawdzało. Niestety tylko częściowo, gdyż w praktyce co trzeci pocisk i tak trafiał. Dodatkowo, tak jak się obawiałem, trucizna tym razem zadziałała na stworka, jednak dzięki sporej wytrzymałości wiedziałem, że jeszcze chwilę wytrzymamy.  
- Dobra, czas nam się kończy, więc trzeba postawić wszystko na jeden atak. Powietrzne Cięcie. - poleciłem.  
Mruknięcie Pokemona potwierdziło, że zrozumiał plan i że tak naprawdę jeden atak miał być dwoma. Zgodnie z poleceniem wyskoczył w górę, niezbyt wysoko, żeby za bardzo na ostrzał przeciwniczki się nie wystawiać. Wzrok zaczął mu wracać, tak jak i mi zresztą, dzięki czemu wypatrzyliśmy Roselię nieopodal prawego rogu areny, czy raczej zbiornika wodnego, który się w nim znajdował. Strzelała ciągle błotnymi kulami ze swoich kwiatowych rąk skupiona na przeciwniku i na trafieniu w niego.  
- Atakuj, ale pamiętaj, że musimy trafić. - poleciłem.  
Breloom dobrze to rozumiał i spadając szybko na przeciwniczkę nie spuszczał stworka z oka. Przy okazji oberwał trzema kolejnymi Bombami Szlamowymi, ale teraz i tak nie robiło to różnicy. Widać było, że trucizna działa i zapewne jest coraz silniejsza, więc jeśli atak będzie za slaby, lub się nie uda, to i tak jest po walce. Ku memu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu okazało się, że Roselia nie starała się nawet wykonać uniku i gdy Breloom uderzył w nią, zablokowała częściowo cios wytworzoną w ostatniej chwili zielonkawą mgiełką. Ochrona szybko jednak zniknęła i zaraz po pierwszym ataku, Breloom wykonał drugi, uderzając mocno swym ogonem.  
- Kontra. - powiedziałem spokojnie i właściwie dla formalności, aby komentator i widzowie rozumieli, co się stało i dlaczego atak jest tak silny, ze wyrzuca przeciwniczkę w powietrze i powala na arenę kilka metrów dalej. Zrozumiałem też w tym momencie, czemu stworek nie ruszał się z miejsca. Z jego nóg wystawało kilka brązowawych nitek, czy raczej korzeni, które Roselia wpuściła w arenę i tym sposobem odzyskiwała siły. Musiałem przyznać, że był to sprytny manewr, gdyż w odróżnieniu od blasku wytwarzanego przy Syntezie, trudno było go zauważyć. Niestety oznaczało to też, że stworek ma więcej energii niż zakładałem.  
- Pierwszy błąd to zaskoczenie Blaskiem, drugi, założenie że poza Syntezą i ewentualnym Giga-Ssaniem nie macie innych technik leczących. – to mówiąc przeanalizowałem swój pojedynek.  
- Dokładnie tak i muszę przyznać, że gdybyś bardziej uważał, to tą rundę bym przegrał. - odparł Robert kiwając głową.  
Roselia tymczasem osłabiona, ale nadal będąca w stanie kontynuować walkę, wstała powoli z areny, na którą w tej samej chwili padł pokonany przez truciznę Breloom. Niestety, sytuacja była taka, że obecnie przegrywałem jeden do zera.  
- Toriś, skup się! - zawołała z tarasu widokowego Clair, dobrze wiedząc, że i tak są marne szanse abym ją usłyszał, zwłaszcza gdy sędzia ogłosił objęcie prowadzenia przez Robeta, a widzowie i kibice na trybunach zaczęli głośno bić brawo.  
- No to teraz druga runda. - powiedziałem cicho i po szybkiej analizie sytuacji, postanowiłem wybrać do walki Explouda, może nie tak wytrzymałego jak Brelokom, ale z pewnością szybkiego. Miałem nadzieję, że Robert nie wystawi walczącego stworka, gdyż wtedy może mieć duże ułatwienie w pojedynku i z jednej strony powinienem się cieszyć, ze faktycznie nie wystawił, zaś z drugiej...  
- Metagross, połączenie Stali i Psychiki. - wyjaśnił trener dodatkowo, gdy przed nim pojawił się duży niebieski stwór, przypominający nieco kraba z czterema odnóżami.  
- A niech go. Nie mógł wyskoczyć z tym na Jaszczura, albo Wąsacza? Karen, twój chłopak to jakiś farciarz. - stwierdziła poirytowana Clair, wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem w stronę stojącej obok trenerki, również obserwującej pojedynek z tarasu widokowego.  
- Może trochę, ale to znaczy, że już od drugiej rundy zaczyna walkę najsilniejszymi Pokemonami. - odparła dziewczyna, a po chwili, rozumiejąc w pełni słowa Clair, dodała szybko lekko się rumieniąc - I Robert nie jest moim chłopakiem.  
Clair podsumowała to znaczącym uśmiechem, zaś na arenie zaczynałem się właśnie zastanawiać, jaki będzie najlepszy plan na drugą rundę i takiego przeciwnika.  
- Ognia i Ziemi nie mamy, trzeba stawiać na walczące ataki. - stwierdziłem po szybkiej analizie, jakie odporności i słabości ma taka mieszanka typów.  
- Fakt, my mamy trochę prościej, bo na Normala to tylko Walka daje dobre efekty. Zaczniemy jednak od Żelaznej Osłony.  
- Na Psychika Paralizator może nie zadziałać, ale i tak zaczniemy od Łamacza Kości i Piszcz podczas natarcia. - poleciłem, wiedząc że skoro stawiamy na walczące ataki, to tym samym obowiązkowa jest walka w zawarciu.  
Exploud zaczął głośno piszczeć i szybko biec w stronę przeciwnika, który najpierw zalśnił, zwiększając wytrzymałość swego i tak już twardego ciała, a następnie zamierzał zastosować jakiś atak obszarowy, jednak z wystrzałem nie zdążył, gdyż przeciwnik był tuż obok niego.  
- Brawo, bardzo szybki Pokemon. - pochwalił mnie Robert, gdy Metagross uderzając nogami i stosując Metalowy Szpon, starał się zablokować mocne ciosy łap przeciwnika.  
- Dzięki, staramy się. – odarłem, poleciwszy następnie - Staraj się go złapać, jak się uda, to Wstrząs Sejsmiczny.  
Biorąc pod uwagę sporą masę stalowych Pokemonów, nie byłem wprawdzie pewny, czy zastosowanie takiej techniki i co za tym idzie podniesienie przeciwnika ma sens, ale warto było to sprawdzić. No i były to jedyne sensowne ataki, jakie mogłem zastosować. Na razie...  
- Oddajemy tym samym, zmiana na Łamacz Kości. - poinstruował Pokemona Robert.  
Przez następne kilka chwil oba stwory walczyły dzielnie, starając się trafić nawzajem i unikać kontrataków przeciwnika. Exploudowi nawet się to udało raz czy dwa, niestety Metagrossowi również. Nagle mój Pokemon przerwał na moment natarcie i wypuścił w przeciwnika mieszankę Super-Dźwięków, Fali Szokowej i Wrzawy, lecz niestety, wyprowadzony w tej samej chwil silny cios łapy niebieskiego stwora jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że Paralizator na Psycho-Poka nie podziała, tak jak podejrzewałem. Jednak dzięki owemu uderzeniu zyskaliśmy coś innego.  
- Gotowy? Kontynuuj natarcie, a teraz dodatkowo Piszcz. - poleciłem.  
Kontra została naładowana i jeden silny cios z pewnością mogliśmy wykonać. Wiedziałem jednak, że to z pewnością będzie zbyt mało na powalenie silnego przeciwnika, więc trzeba było dodatkowo zdekoncentrować go i obniżyć wytrzymałość Piskiem na tyle, na ile to było możliwe. Niestety albo Metagross przejrzał nasz plan, albo zwyczajnie uznał, że za dużo sobie pozwalamy, gdyż pojawiający się nagle ból głowy uświadomił mi, że przeciwnik zaczyna stosować Psychikę. Ból nie był silny, raczej dokuczliwy, chociaż wiedziałem, że Exploud odczuwa go o wiele mocniej, jednak wytrwale piszczy i stara uderzać łapami przeciwnika, który również nadal kontrował.  
- Jak tylko znajdziesz lukę, to mocno uderzaj. - poleciłem szybko.  
Zmagania stworów trwały jeszcze kilka sekund i nagle faktycznie, Exploud unikając ciosu Metagrossa, dostrzegł okazję na wyprowadzenie kontrataku i w tej samej chwili mocno uderzył pięścią w ciało stwora. Stalowy krab upadł na arenę, Psychika się skończyła, zaś Exploud natychmiast do niego doskoczył i zaczął okładać Łamaczem Kości. Niestety wytrzymałość robiła swoje i nadal mający sporo sił przeciwnik skierował w mojego Pokemona dwie z czterech nóg, po czym wystrzelił z nich HyperPromienie. Exploud widział to wprawdzie i przed jednym uskoczył, jednak widok drugiego wystrzeliwanego w tym samym momencie był tak zaskakujący, że trudny unik dwóch ataków stał się niemożliwy. Promień trafił, odrzucając Pokemona na kilka metrów i powalając na arenę.  
- Dwa tak silne ataki jednocześnie? Teraz to ja jestem pod wrzeniem. - pokiwałem z uznaniem głową, gdy stalowy stwór wstał powoli z ziemi.  
- Walczące ataki u twojego Normala też są silne, jednak nie na tyle, aby powalić tak wytrzymałego Pokemona jak Metagross. Chociaż przyznam, że jakby nie Żelazna Osłona, to mogłoby być gorzej - odparł Robert.  
Exploud tymczasem stanął powoli na nogi i potrząsając energicznie głową, starał dojść do siebie po ataku.  
- Znowu Łamacz Kości, ale uważaj, jakby promieniem strzelał. – poleciłem, widząc że Pokemon doszedł do siebie.  
- Niestety, jak powiedziałem, im dłużej walka będzie trwała, tym bardziej niebezpieczna może się stać dla nas, więc Psychika, tym razem z pełną mocą. - po tej przemowie Metagross skupił się na atakującym przeciwniku, a po chwili zaatakował Psycho-Mocą. Tym razem atak był rzeczywiście o wiele silniejszy, gdyż Exploud zatrzymał się i rycząc wściekle trzymał za głowę starając wyrwać spod działania techniki. Również czułem nieprzyjemny ból i lekkie zawroty głowy, więc rozumiałem, że siła Psychiki Metagrossa jest ogromna, jednak mimo to, dopingowałem Pokemona:  
- Walcz z tym, jak się dostatecznie mocno skupisz, to dasz radę to przełamać!  
Niestety siła ataku była zbyt mocna i za bardzo rozpraszająca i może nawet Exploud zaczynał dawać sobie radę z panowaniem nad bólem, jednak w tej samej chwili przeciwnik wystrzelił dwa HyperPromienie i tak jak poprzednio, mój Pokemon jednego zdołał uniknąć, ale drugi trafił go i powalił na arenę. Psychika ciągle działała, a widząc z jakim trudem Exploud stara się wstać, zrozumiałem, że przedłużanie walki niewiele zmieni.  
- Koniec, nie ma sensu zamęczać Pokemona. – oznajmiłem, zawracając poranionego i osłabionego Explouda.  
- Masz rację, gdy widać tak dużą przewagę u przeciwnika, dalsza walka to tylko katowanie podopiecznego. Muszę jednak przyznać, że poszczęściło mi się z drugą rundą. Inny typ twojego Pokemona i podejrzewam, że tak łatwo by nie było. - odparł Robert, również zawróciwszy stalowego stwora.  
Sędzia ogłosił wynik drugiej rundy i tym samym przegrywałem już dwa do zera, co oznaczało, że jeśli chciałem walczyć z Karen w Wielkim Finale, to musiałem wygrać pozostałe rundy. Nie było więc innego wyjścia, jak zacząć walczyć swymi najsilniejszymi Pokemonami, zresztą Robert już to robił. Gdy więc sędzia rozpoczął trzecie starcie, wypuściłem Noctowla mając nadzieję, że tym razem aż takiej przewagi typów u przeciwnika nie będzie. Na szczęście Robert również zdecydował się na Poke-Ptaka, gorzej, że był to Farfetch'd, stworek, który w jednej ósmej samodzielnie pokonał trzy Pokemony i dopiero wtedy padł nieprzytomny. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.  
W Loży Honorowej Liderzy oglądali drugi półfinał z uwagą i skupieniem, ciekawi jego wyniku, od czasu do czasu wymieniając się cichymi uwagami.  
- Przegrywa już dwa zero. Jesteście pewni, że to tak powinno wyglądać? - zapytał Poniatowski siedzącego z lewej strony Twardowskiego, oraz Lidera Kraka, który na czas drugiego półfinału zajął miejsce z jego prawej strony.  
- To znaczy jak? Walka nie skończona, ja nadal twierdzę, że Tori wygra. - odparł spokojnie Twardowski.  
- A ja przypomnę, że nic nie wspominaliśmy o tym, że on ma wygrać finały. - zauważył cicho Krak.  
- No nie wspominaliście. Właściwe nadal nie znam szczegółów tych waszych konspiracji. Zgoda, mamy porozumienie Ligi z Gwardią, a właściwie sojusz, ale mimo wszystko miło byłoby wiedzieć, co to za "wielkie zagrożenie" i dlaczego to właśnie Tori jest taki ważny. Właściwie skąd wiecie, że to on, a nie Robert na przykład? - zapytał szeptem szef Ligi Pokemon, spoglądając to na jednego mężczyznę, to na drugiego. Grachus spojrzał na Twardowskiego, który wzruszając ramionami jeszcze bardziej ściszył głos i wyjaśnił:  
- Co do tego sprawa jest jasna i wszystko precyzyjnie określone. Zagubiony trener, który pomoże równie zagubionemu wodnemu wężowi jest tym, którego oczekiwała Lugia. Sprawę Dark Gyaradosa znamy, wątpliwe, aby to o innego wodnego węża chodziło, zaś początki kariery trenerskiej Toriego były jakie były, więc skoro ostatecznie to on mu pomógł, to nie mamy wątpliwości, że jest "Wybrańcem"...


	194. Dokonać niemożliwego

ODCINEK 194: DOKONAĆ NIEMOŻLIWEGO.

- Koniec drugiej rundy i tym samym Robert prowadzi już dwa do zera. Jeśli uda mu się wygrać w jeszcze jednej rundzie, wówczas zostanie zwycięzcą całego pojedynku i tym samym stanie się drugim finalistą tegorocznych Finałów Ligi Pokemon. - ogłosił sędzia, gdy zawróciłem osłabionego i poranionego Explouda.  
- Co teraz... - zastanawiałem się cicho przez chwilę, gdyż sytuacja była niezbyt ciekawa. Spojrzawszy w kierunku tarasu widokowego dostrzegłem Clair obserwującą nasz pojedynek i chyba nawet udało mi się zauważyć pełne zniecierpliwienia spojrzenie, jakie dziewczyna mi posyłała. No tak, nie było sensu dłużej się zastanawiać, walka półfinałowa, najsilniejsze Pokemony, zresztą Metagross którym walczył Rodert z pewnością do słabych stworków nie należał.  
- Nie ma co zwlekać, czas iść na całość. - powiedziałem wypuszczając Noctowla.  
- Tak, myślę, że to samo mógłbym powiedzieć. - w odpowiedzi mój przeciwnik również wystawił do walki Poke-Ptaka, niestety był nim Farfetch'd, stworek który samodzielnie pokonał trzy inne Poki w walce z jednej ósmej, wprawdzie uleczając się w jej trakcie, ale fakt pozostawał faktem.  
- W takim razie trzecia runda rozpoczęta, kontynuujcie! - polecił dodatkowo sędzia, a Robert tradycyjnie już rozpoczął od krótkiej analizy sytuacji.  
- Normal-Lot, czyli sytuacja identyczna jak u nas, ataki typu Lód, Elektro i Kamień praktycznie niemożliwe do panowania... Zaczynamy.  
- Tak, pamiętając jego występ w jednej ósmej lepiej się nie oszczędzać. – odparłem, widząc że przeciwnik wykonuje szybkie błyski, będące zapewne zastosowaniem Zwinności, poleciłem - Powietrzny Cios i Przewidywanie po drodze.  
Noctowl błysnął oczami obierając sobie na cel przeciwnika. Właściwie po treningach nauczył się robić to niemal instynktownie, zaraz po rozpoczęciu walki, więc niespodziewanymi atakami raczej nie powinienem się martwić. Zastanawiała jednak kwestia wytrzymałości, bowiem Farfetch'd już dwa dni temu udowodnił, że trudno go będzie powalić.  
Poke-Sowa uderzyła szybko i mocno, jednak jej przeciwnik przygotowany na to sparował cios zieloną gałęzią, którą trzymał w dziobie. Następnie Pokemony zaczęły szybko się okładać, starając trafić nawzajem. Noctowl celował dziobem, zaś jego przeciwnik swoją oryginalną bronią i niestety, dzięki niej miał o wiele większy zasięg, więc jasne było, że trzeba zmienić strategię, albo...  
- Skup się na celu. - powiedziałem spokojne mając nadzieję, że Robert nie domyśli się zbyt szybko, co planujemy.  
- Kontynuuj. - polecił trener, a ja po krótkiej obserwacji zmagań Pokemonów zauważyłem, że Farfetch'd nie tylko stara się trafić Noctowla, ale dodatkowo wykonuje Taniec Miecza. Musiałem jednak przyznać, że sytuacja była bardzo ciekawa. Oba nasze Pokemony starały się wykonać techniki, które dadzą im wyraźną przewagę i to, który z nich zakończy ją pierwszy, mogło nawet zadecydować o wyniku starcia. Nagle Poke-Ptak odskoczył szybko od Noctowla skrzecząc gniewnie i uderzając się gałęzią po głowie. Poke-Sowa huknęła krótko, po czym znów zaatakowała Powietrznym Ciosem, nie czekając na moją komendę.  
- Prawie się udało. - mruknąłem cicho. Plan zakładał, że skoro Poki walczą w zwarciu, to i łatwiej będzie spróbować zahipnotyzować przeciwnika i liczyć na to, że Robert tego nie zauważy. Niestety niemal w ostatniej chwili Farfetch'd przeczuł, że coś jest nie tak i postanowił przerwać Taniec Miecza i rozbudzić się jednocześnie uderzeniem w głowę.  
- Sprytnie, jednak na takie sztuczki moja drużyna jest dobrze przygotowana. - pochwalił mnie trener, gdy tymczasem jego Pokemon, mimo wszystko nieco zamroczony, musiał ratować się Podwójną Drużyną, którą teraz zastosował, aby uniknąć ciosu Noctowla.  
- Przynajmniej przerwałem Taniec Miecza. – odparłem, uważnie obserwując dwadzieścia kopii przeciwnika, jakie obecnie znajdowały się na arenie.  
- Tylko na chwilę, bowiem Farfetch'd jest w stanie kontynuować tą technikę od momentu, w którym została przerwana. - wyjaśnił Robert i faktycznie, po jego słowach, iluzje zaczęły szybko skakać w miejscu i wymachiwać gałęziami, tym samym kończąc zwiększanie siły i szybkości swego ataku, co w połączeniu z odpaloną już Zwinnością, dawało sporą przewagę.  
- Skup się. Stalowy Wiatr na lewo. - poinstruowałem Noctowla, jeszcze uważniej obserwując przeciwników. Podmuchy mocnego wiatru uderzyły w iluzje, które zaczęły znikać, a także w oryginał, który właśnie skończył wykonywać technikę i teraz z głośnym skrzekiem ruszył prosto na Poke-Sowę, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej ataków.  
- Gdybyś nie pokazał tego w jednej ósmej... - mruknąłem cicho, aby głośno polecić - Powietrzny Cios do tyłu!  
Wydawało się to dziwne, gdyż oryginał atakował z boku, zaś pozostałe kilka stworków powinno być iluzjami, jednak od początku coś mi nie pasowało z wyczuciem oryginalnego przeciwnika i teraz już wiedziałem co. Poke-Sowa zgodnie z komendą odbiła się od ziemi i szybko pomknęła we wskazanym kierunku, zaś przeciwnik uderzył gałęzią w miejsce, w którym jeszcze sekundę wcześniej się znajdowała. Farfetch'd, który ostatecznie okazał się celem ataku, tak jak poprzednio zablokował cios gałęzią, lecz gdy Poki odskoczyły od siebie, wstrzymał się z dalszymi atakami. Iluzje zaczęły znikać, a w końcu na arenie został jedynie Noctowl oraz dwa Farfetch'dy.  
- Substytut, z uwzględnieniem u przeciwnika umiejętności wyczuwania oryginałów. - pokiwałem głową.  
- Dokładnie. W tym wypadku kopia jest równie silna co oryginał w momencie wykonania techniki. Wiadomo, że zastosowanie jej osłabia Pokemona, pamiętaj jednak, że Farfetch'd wcześniej zastosował Zwinność i Taniec Miecza, więc w praktyce na arenie są dwa stworki o sile niemal takiej samej jak jeden, tyle że bez doładowań technikami, więc pojedynczy atak obszarowy może okazać się niewystarczający na pozbycie się substytutu. - wyjaśnił Robert.  
- Czyli dwóch na jednego? - odparłem uśmiechając się. Noctowl stał obecnie na arenie dwa metry od oryginalnego przeciwnika, substytut stal kilkanaście metrów dalej, oba Poke-Ptaki czekały na komendę do rozpoczęcia ostatecznego ataku.  
- Kończymy, ale bądźcie czujni. - polecił spokojnie Robert, uważnie obserwując arenę. Wiedział równie dobrze jak ja, że jeśli wygra trzecią rundę, wygra tez półfinał i tym samym zostanie drugim finalistą. Jednak wiedział również, że nawet w takiej sytuacji nie zamierzam się poddać.  
- Leć w górę. - poleciłem w tej samej chwili, w której Noctowl uskoczył przed ciosem Farfetchd'a. Pokemon szybko odbił się od ziemi i wprawdzie oberwał drugim ciosem, ale niezrażony tym wzbił się w powietrze, podobnie jak sekundę późnej jego obaj przeciwnicy.  
- Przygotuj Odbicie i skup się na substytucie. - wydałem komendy, jednocześnie mając w głowie plan prosty i być może skuteczny, o ile walka będzie dostatecznie szybka. Wyglądało jednak na to, że o to nie muszę się martwić, bowiem gdy Noctowl otoczył się zielonkawą mgiełką, oba Farfetch'dy zaczęły szybko krążyć wokół niego, przygotowując do ataku.  
- Dwóch na raz nie sparujesz. - przypomniał spokojnie Robert, a ja odparłem jedynie skinięciem głowy. Trener wiedział, że coś planuję, nie był jednak pewny co, a chcąc nie chcąc, musiał wydać komendę do ataku, aby się o tym przekonać.  
- Podwójny Powietrzny Cios. - polecił chłopak, uważnie obserwując jak Farfetch'dy szybko atakują i trafiają w Noctowla. Jak można było przewidzieć, jeden atak nie odniósł skutku, gdyż został zneutralizowany przez zielonkawą mgiełkę, drugi jednak Poke-Sowa odczuła dość boleśnie, nie zrażona tym jednak, w tej samej chwili, w której poczuła ból, oddała własnym mocnym uderzeniem. Ze względu na kręcenie się przeciwników przed atakiem, trudno było określić, czy trafiony został oryginał czy substytut, jednak natychmiast po ataku, oba Farfetch'dy znów oddaliły się od Poke-Sowy gotowe do kontynuowania strategii. Noctowl spojrzał na mnie, zapewne aby mieć pewność, czy dobrze domyśla się planu, a ja tylko pokiwałem głową. Robert również to dostrzegł, bowiem wydał znak ręką, informujący podopiecznych o lekkiej modyfikacji strategii. Sekundę później oba Farfetch'dy zaatakowały, jednak nie tak jak poprzednio z obu stron, jeden celował bowiem nad Noctowla, drugi pod, zaś Poke-Sowa wbrew oczekiwaniom, nadal machała równo skrzydłami i znajdowała się w tym samym miejscu i dopiero, gdy atakujący przeciwnik znalazł się pod nią, uderzyła mocno pazurami spadając wraz z nim na arenę.  
- Mamy cię! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie Clair, gdy walczące stworki uderzyły o ziemię. Farfetch'd zniknął, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że był substytutem, zaś oryginał właśnie spadał z powietrza z dużą prędkością, mając nadzieję na trafienie w Noctowla, który był jednak gotów. Wprawdzie stworek był nieco oszołomiony od tak szybkiego i mocnego uderzenia o arenę, jednak substytut przeciwnika, oraz Odbicie, przyjęły na siebie większość zderzenia z areną i teraz zgodnie z planem, Noctowl wytworzył między sobą a atakującym Pokemonem coś jakby lustrzane zwierciadło, od którego odbił się nacierający Farfetch'd.  
- Ruch Zwierciadła. - pokiwał głową z uznaniem Robert. Ja jednak wiedziałem, że to jeszcze nie koniec i jeśli szybko nie dokończymy kontrataku, wówczas przeciwnik może zastosować Leczące Pióra i odzyskać siły utracone do tej pory.  
- Konfuzja i Dziobanie. – poleciłem, gdy tylko Farfetch'd upadł na arenę po odbiciu się od Noctowla. Poke-Sowa natychmiast doskoczyła do zamroczonego przeciwnika i zaczęła go szybko okładać dziobem, jednocześnie starając dekoncentrować Konfuzją na tyle, aby nie tylko techniki leczącej nie był w stanie wykonać, ale również kolejnej Podwójnej Drużyny.  
- Jednak nie damy rady, ale muszę przyznać, że to był naprawdę sprytny plan. - kiwając głową po dłuższej chwili obserwacji pojedynku Poke-Ptaków, Robert zawrócił swego podopiecznego, po czym kontynuował - Miałem pomyśleć, że Noctowl wykona unik, dzięki czemu oba Farfetch'dy uderzą w siebie nawzajem, więc trzeba było zmodyfikować atak tak, aby niezależnie od próby ucieczki, twój Pokemon jednak oberwał. Tymczasem to właśnie tego chciałeś i gdy tylko nastąpił odpowiedni moment, twój podopieczny zaatakował i muszę przyznać, że gdyby to oryginał został przez niego strącony na ziemię, to pewnie już po zderzeniu z nią byłby nieprzytomny.  
- Ale trafił na substytut, więc trzeba było ratować się Zwierciadłem. – odparłem, również zawracając zmęczonego Noctowla. No tak, pojedynek dał się Poke-Sowie we znaki, kilkakrotnie oberwała od ataków przeciwnika, a do tego mocno uderzyła o ziemie, wprawdzie na własne życzenie, ale zawsze. Na szczęście Pokemon całą moją Poke-Podróż towarzyszył mi poza PokeBallem i może sporą część tego czasu spędzał na drzemkach, jednak widać też było, że jego wytrzymałość jest naprawdę wielka.  
- Trzecia runda zakończona i tym samym trener Tori zaczyna odrabiać straty. Proszę kontynuować. - oznajmił spokojnie sędzia, zaś Robert nieoczekiwanie zaproponował:  
- Jak widzę obaj stawiamy na swoje najlepsze i najsilniejsze Pokemony. Obaj też pokonaliśmy Lidera Kraka i w związku z tym mam pewną propozycję. Co powiesz na smoczy pojedynek?  
- Jeśli nie będzie problemem, że mój smok to.. Cóż, nie do końca smok, to zgoda. - odparłem kryjąc uśmiech, bowiem po słowach Roberta hałas na widowni zrobił się jeszcze większy, zupełnie jak podczas pierwszego półfinału, gdy Emily i Karen również stoczyły smoczy pojedynek.  
- W takim razie zobaczmy, co z tego wyjdzie. - to mówiąc trener wypuścił swego Poke-Smoka, długiego ciemnoniebieskiego wężopodobnego stwora, który unosił się nad areną. Przede mną zaś stanął Charizard i głośnym rykiem oznajmił, że jest gotów do walki.  
- No wreszcie Torisiowi się szczęści, u Kraka Jaszczur dokopał ewolucji tego niebieskiego. - skomentowała sytuację Clair.  
- Może tak, może nie. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że nie zawsze Pokemon nie ewoluuje dlatego, że jest słaby. - Karen zwróciła uwagę dziewczynie.  
- Hm? Coś chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - zapytała zaciekawiona trenerka, jednak jedyną odpowiedzią była ręka wskazująca na arenę i jasno dająca do zrozumienia, że trzeba obserwować pojedynek.  
- Ogień-Lot, a i zapewne ma smocze ataki. Kamienia niestety nie mamy, zostaje Woda i Elektro, no i wątpliwe, aby przeciwnik miał lodowe. - krótka analiza Roberta przedstawiła przewagę typów. Chłopak nie wspomniał jedynie o zwiększonej odporności Smoków na Ogień, oraz o tym, o czym sam nie mógł wiedzieć, czyli że Charizard na ogniste ataki jest odporny całkowicie.  
- Zaczniemy testowo Ognistym Strumieniem. – poleciłem, chcąc wybadać jak silny jest przeciwnik. Robert komend nie wydawał, zaś jego podopieczny unosząc się metr nad arena, bez trudu uniknął ognistego ataku, szybko wystrzelonego przez jaszczura.  
- I teraz Atak Skrzydłami. – kontynuowałem, widząc że przeciwnik może być zwinniejszy i zwrotniejszy niż Charizard.  
- Obszarowego ataku trudniej uniknąć, ale zawsze można sparować. - odparł spokojnie Robert, zaś Dragonair skręcił swe długie wężowate ciało tak, że wyglądało jak spirala i zaczął się szybko obracać, tworząc spore biało-błękitne tornado, które zaczęło pochłaniać atak mojego Pokemona.  
- Defensywa bardzo dobra. - pochwaliłem stworka, czekając na jego kontratak. W końcu bronić cały czas się nie może.  
- Gotów? W takim razie zaczynamy. - polecił podopiecznemu Robert, a gdy tylko skończył mówić, Twister wykonany przez Poke-Smoka szybko ruszył w stronę Charizarda. Biało-błękitny dym, z którego częściowo został wykonany atak, okazał się na tyle gęsty, że trudno mi było stwierdzić, czy przeciwnik nadal znajduje się na swoim końcu areny, czy może jest obecnie w środku wirującego Twistera, jednak niezależnie od sytuacji i tak moja reakcja byłaby taka sama.  
- Ognisty Wir. - odparłem niemal natychmiast i na szczęście mój podopieczny miał dostatecznie dużo czasu, aby wytworzyć czerwone tornado tuż przed sobą i to z nim zderzył się atak przeciwnika. Przez chwilę oba Pokemony doładowywały swoje techniki, a dwa wirujące prądy powietrza zderzały się ze sobą, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy Robert liczy na walkę na wytrzymałość.  
- Dobrze, przejmujemy go, Wściekłość Smoka. - polecił chłopak niespodziewanie i teraz już nabrałem pewności, że Dragonair faktycznie znajduje się w środku biało-błękitnego wiru. Smok wystrzelił z pyska promień nie tyle w przeciwnika, co w Twister i doładowując atak sprawił, że zaczął on pochłaniać ogniste tornado wytwarzane przez Charizarda.  
- Chce nas w to wciągnąć, skup się i przechodzimy do ataku w zwarciu. - poleciłem, a mój podopieczny mruknął krótko na potwierdzenie. Jako że stał obecnie jedynie kilka metrów od końca areny, to i miejsca na ucieczkę za bardzo nie było, zwłaszcza, że po wchłonięciu Ognistego Wiru obszar działania techniki przeciwnika był naprawdę spory. Teraz więc niebiesko-czerwone tornado zaczęło uderzać w stojącego pewnie na nogach Charizarda, a po chwili wciągnęło go do środka. Jaszczur przez chwilę kręcił się w nim i zapewne właśnie taki był plan Roberta, jednak kilka mocnych machnięć skrzydłami sprawiło, że zdołał się przedrzeć i teraz znajdował się w środku techniki, tuż obok Dragonaira.  
- Niestety Tori, tym razem to ty dałeś się podejść. - powiedział Robert, po czym polecił - Owijanie i Piorun.  
Poke-Smok szybko skoczył na atakującego go Metalowym Szponem Charizarda i okręcił wokół jego ciała, ograniczając swobodę działania, a do tego białawy dym, który początkowo tworzył tornado, teraz zaczął ciemnieć, a ja zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę były to chmury, a kręcenie się stwora wewnątrz Twistera, miało na celu nie tylko doładowywanie technik, co wykonanie jeszcze innej, Tańca Deszczu.  
- Chyba mamy kłopot... - mruknąłem sam do siebie, gdy Charizard starając się uwolnić od duszącego go przeciwnika, oberwał niespodziewanie niewielką błyskawicą, jaka wystrzeliła w niego z wirującej mieszanki chmur i ognia. Szybka analiza sytuacji uświadomiła mi, że może i plan Roberta jest dobry, jednak ma pewna wadę, zwłaszcza, gdy przeciwnikiem jest ognisty Pokemon.  
- Ogień ciągły w tornado! Jak będzie dostatecznie silny, to chmury powinny wyparować! - poleciłem na tyle głośno, aby znajdujący się w środku wiru Pokemon zdołał mnie usłyszeć. Ryknął tylko na potwierdzenie, po czym ignorując Dragonaira, strzelił Ognistym Strumieniem prosto w otaczającą go mieszankę chmur i ognia. Tak jak się spodziewałem atak został zassany i sprawiał, że wir zaczął się powoli powiększać, ale też stopniowo zmieniać kolor i stawać coraz czerwieńszy.  
- Dobry plan, ale czy zdążycie? - pochwalił nas Robert, a następnie skinąwszy głową dał znak Dragonairowi, który wprawdzie nadal trzymał przeciwnika, jednak przestał stosować Zaciskanie, zamiast tego skupiając się na wielkiej chmurze burzowej, wytwarzanej na górze wirującego tornada. Jasne było, że przygotowuje Piorun i to nie byle jaki, a taki, którego siła być może będzie w stanie powalić mojego podopiecznego i tym samym sprawić, że Robert wygra pojedynek. Czas się kończył i nie było sensu dłużej zwlekać. Mając nadzieję, że moje założenia są słuszne, poleciłem głośno:  
- Przepalanie na pełną moc!  
Charizard ryknął wściekle, bowiem dokładnie tego się spodziewał i zionąwszy o wiele większym strumieniem ognia sprawił, że w wirujące tornado został wpuszczony żółto-czerwony ogień, którego specjalną właściwością było wybuchanie w kontakcie z twardą powierzchnią. Wiatr tworzący Twister był wprawdzie miękki, ale dokładnie na to liczyłem, gdyż dzięki temu eksplozja została nieco spowolniona, ale ostatecznie i tak nastąpiła. W tej samej chwili, w której z ciemnej chmury w walczące Pokemony uderzył sporej wielkości Piorun. Wirujące tornado wybuchło, fale uderzeniowe rozeszły się po całej arenie, uderzając w bariery ochronne z taką siłą, że znajdujące się na słupach czujniki zamrugały na czerwono, być może ostrzegając o przeciążeniu. Przezroczyste osłony otaczające mnie, Roberta, oraz stojącego z boku areny sędziego, mające na celu ochraniać przed atakami, również zabłysły na moment, gdy przyjęły na siebie największe uderzenie, uświadamiając nam również, jak wielką siłą dysponują nasi podopieczni i jak potężne ataki stosowali. Białawy dym i pył uniosły się nad areną, póki co ograniczając widoczność i nie pozwalając określić, w jakim stanie są walczące stworki. Z jednej strony nie powinny zbyt mocno ucierpieć od wybuchu, gdyż jego siła została skierowana na zewnątrz tornada, zaś Poki znajdowały się w jego środku, z drugiej jednak strony zostawała kwestia Pioruna, kory z pewnością w nie uderzył. Po dłuższej chwili dym zaczął się rozwiewać i już wszystko stało się jasne.  
- Trzymaj go i raź elektrycznością. - polecił Robert, widząc że Dragonair nadal oplata ciało Charizarda, który z kolei stał pewnie na nogach, jednak widać było, że oberwanie Piorunem mocno dało mu się we znaki.  
- Nie wyrwiemy się, latanie też odpada. Pozostaje smoczy atak, najsilniejszy, jaki mamy... - mruczałem cicho, obserwując jak mój podopieczny stara się pozbyć przeciwnika, lecz niezbyt mu to wychodzi i jedyne co może zrobić, to ranić go uderzeniami pazurów. Niestety nawet to nie było zbyt dobrym rozwiązaniem, gdyż obecnie całe ciało Dragonaira pokrywały małe wyładowania elektryczne i raziły przeciwnika praktycznie cały czas. Jego głowa znajdowała się jednak tuż obok głowy ognistego jaszczura, co chwila strzelając w nią Elektrycznym Pociskiem. Westchnąłem cicho, gdyż miałem nadzieję, że zaczekam z tym do finału, jednak w obecnej sytuacji lepiej było nie ryzykować, że słabszy smoczy atak okaże się niewystarczający.  
- Nie ma wyjścia. Wiesz, co robić. - powiedziałem spokojnie, zaś mój podopieczny warknął krotko, po czym wgryzł się mocno w szyję przeciwnika. Natychmiast też został porażony wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, jednak ignorując je zastosował swój najsilniejszy atak. Obecnie nie można było dostrzec błękitnego promienia otoczonego spiralą ognia, gdyż uderzał on prosto w kark przeciwnika i jedynie niewielkie wybuchy, pojawiające się z boków paszczy ognistego jaszczura świadczyły o tym, że coś jest nie tak. Poke-Smok odczuwał atak, widać było po nim, że coraz bardziej słabnie, nie zamierzał wprawdzie się poddać, jednak ból zadawany przez technikę Charizarda był zbyt wielki, aby pozwolić się stworkowi dostatecznie mocno skoncentrować. Nawet wyładowania elektryczne, jakie do tej pory otaczały jego ciało, obecnie zaczęły słabnąc, a gdy znikły zupełnie, również ucisk Smoka osłabł na tyle, że Charizard bez trudu zdołał się z niego wyplatać. Puścił też przeciwnika, który mocno poraniony opadł na arenę ciężko dysząc. Ognisty jaszczur był wprawdzie w całkiem posobnym stanie, gdyż również mocno osłabł od porażeń elektrycznością, jednak po krótkiej obserwacji sędzia nie miał wątpliwości.  
- Dragonair nie jest w stanie kontynuować pojedynku, w związku z czym czwartą rundę wygrywa trener Tori i tym samym doprowadza do remisu. Ostatnia runda rozstrzygnie, kto zostanie drugim finalistą.  
- Brawo, jestem więcej niż pod wrażeniem. - pochwalił mnie Robert - Tylko co to była za technika, jaką zastosował Charizard? Bo w zwykłe Gryzienie nie uwierzę.  
- Smoczy Promień, chociaż faktycznie, trudno go było zobaczyć, gdy działał bezpośrednio na ciało Dragonaira. - odparłem wyjaśniająco - I tak, jest to nasz autorski atak, bardzo silny i bardzo skuteczny, jak zresztą sam widziałeś.  
Robert uśmiechnął się słysząc to i kiwając głową odparł:  
- Tak też myślałem i skoro dotarliśmy do rozstrzygającej rundy, to myślę, że teraz moja kolej na wybranie do walki swego pierwszego i zarazem najsilniejszego Pokemona.  
Wiedziałem, o jakim stworze chłopak mówi, widziałem go w akcji wiele miesięcy temu na turnieju w Warszawie. Już wtedy był silny, więc jasne było, że teraz będzie niemal nie do pokonania. Szybka analiza Pokemonów, jakie pozostały w mej drużynie i nie brały jeszcze udziału w pojedynku również nie pozostawiała wątpliwości. Wybór do rozstrzygającej rundy, dla niektórych zapewne zaskakujący, mógł być tylko jeden.  
- Ostatnia runda. Starcie, które wyłoni drugiego finalistę tegorocznych Finałów Ligi Pokemon. Trener Robert wybrał do niego połączenie Ciemności i Kamienia, czyli potężnego Tyranitara. Dobry wybór muszę przyznać, natomiast trener Tori... - komentator na bieżąco oceniający przebieg pojedynków zająknął się na moment, widząc żółtego stworka, który pojawiwszy przede mną, przeciągnął się leniwie i rozejrzał po stadionie - Alakazam! Czy państwo to widzą?! Psychik na Ciemniaka! To się dopiero nazywa brak szczęścia, zaś jeśli to była strategiczna zagrywka...  
- Pfff... Amator. Ktoś chce się założyć, że za minutę ten koleś będzie zbierał szczękę z podłogi? - zapytała Clair, kręcąc sceptycznie głową.  
- Ja się nie zakładam, a poza tym nie jestem pewna, czy twoja pewność siebie nie jest aby przesadzona. - odparła spokojnie Karen – Zgoda, widziałam Alakazama w akcji i wiem, że jego gatunek jest jednym z najsilniejszych Psycho-Pokemonów, ale... - dziewczyna przerwała w połowie zdania, widząc pełne politowania spojrzenie posłane jej przez trenerkę.  
- No dobra, już nic nie mówię. - westchnęła zrezygnowana Karen, wracając do obserwowania pojedynku.  
"Fajna miejscówka. Trochę głośna, ale fajna." - Alakazam tymczasem uważnie obejrzał zarówno arenę, jak i otaczające ją trybuny. Dojrzawszy Liderów w Loży Honorowej skinął lekko głową i może mi się wydawało, a może faktycznie wysłał im telepatyczne pozdrowienie. Na koniec przyjrzał się uważnie stojącemu na drugim końcu areny przeciwnikowi.  
- "Piękna Młodzież" tez takiego miała. Po eksperymentach "Targowicy" był silniejszy niż zwykle, ale i tak go pokonałeś. - przypomniałem spokojnie, jednak mając przeczucie, że...  
"Tak, masz rację. Ten tam jest jeszcze silniejszy." - pokiwał głową Psycho-Pok, wskazując łyżką na przeciwnika. Robert tymczasem dokonał typowej dla siebie analizy:  
- Teoretycznie mamy wygrany pojedynek, Psycho nie działa na nas, ale praktycznie... - jego podopieczny mruknął krótko kiwając głową - Właśnie, uważaj i bądź gotów na wszystko. Zakłócenia od razu na pełną moc, zasięg do pięciu metrów.  
- Gotowi? Zaczynajcie. - sędzia dał znak, po którym Tyranitar ryknął głośno i ruszając na przeciwnika, zaczął szybko strzelać w niego Kulami Cienia, wytwarzanymi w obu łapach, przez co ostrzał był dwukrotnie większy niż normalnie.  
"Szybki jest..." - pochwalił stwora Alakazam znikając i pojawiając się na przemian, bez kłopotu unikając wszystkich pocisków. On również starał się zmniejszać dystans, a przy okazji zapewne badał poziom zakłóceń, jakie wytwarzał typ Ciemności u przeciwnika.  
- Tak jak myślałem, bardzo szybki. Pełny ostrzał. – polecił Robert, uważnie obserwując jak teraz walczące Pokemony dzieli ledwie kilkanaście metrów. Tyranitar zatrzymał się i oprócz obu łap, Kule Cienia zaczął wytwarzać również w paszczy, oraz, co musiałem przyznać zaskoczyło mnie, na czubku ogona. Nie starał się już idealnie celować w przeciwnika, raczej wysyłał pociski wszędzie wokół, mając nadzieję, że któryś z nich trafi znikającego i pojawiającego się co chwila Psycho-Poka.  
"Dobra, nasza kolej" - po tych słowach Alakazam pojawił się kilkanaście metrów przed przeciwnikiem i cisnąwszy jedną z łyżek zniknął, aby zjawić się tuż za stworkiem i mocno zdzielić go po głowie drugą. Tyranitar ryknął zdezorientowany i tym samym pozwolił, aby pierwszy z pocisków również dosięgnął celu. Następnie Psycho-Pok przywołał do siebie rzuconą łyżkę, a zniknąwszy, pojawił się kilka metrów obok przeciwnika, który na moment nawet przerwał ostrzał, gdyż to, co się właśnie stało, całkowicie go zaskoczyło. Podobnie jak Roberta, chociaż chłopak po pierwszym zdziwieniu, szybko zrozumiał, co się dzieje:  
- Potrafi ignorować strefę zakłóceń. - stwierdził z podziwem.  
- Dokładnie tak. Nie ma znaczenia, jaki jest ich zasięg, ani jak są silne, Alakazam po prostu je ignoruje i potrafi stosować Psycho-Ataki nawet będąc pod wpływem zakłóceń Ciemniaków. I nie, nie jest w stanie uderzyć bezpośrednio Psycho-Atakiem w Pokemona typu Ciemność. Niektórych rzeczy przeskoczyć się nie da. – wyjaśniłem, dodatkowo dając odpowiedź na kolejne pytanie Roberta, które zapewne by zadał.  
- A dzięki komu to wszystko! - krzyknęła z tarasu widokowego Clair, wiedząc doskonale że i tak nie zdołam jej usłyszeć, chociaż Alakazam nie miał takiego problemu, gdyż trenerka po chwili usłyszała w głowie komentarz stworka:  
"Tak Wariatko, dzięki. Absolowi też możesz podziękować."  
- No i to jest zaskakujące. - pokiwał głową Juliusz, najstarszy z Liderów zasiadających w Loży Honorowej - To znaczy zgoda, teoretycznie takie coś można wytrenować, jednak w praktyce jest to niezwykle trudne.  
- Już kiedyś mówiłam, że to jeden z najsilniejszych, a może i najsilniejszy znany nam Psycho-Pokemon. - przypomniała spokojnie Barbara.  
- Silniejszy od twoich Psychików? - zapytała Liderka Poke-Duchów.  
- Od twoich Pokemonów również. - zamiast kobiety odpowiedzi udzielił Krak, a widząc, że kilka osób posyła mu pytające spojrzenia, uzupełnił - I tak, moje Smoki również miałyby z nim kłopot, a co za tym idzie, jeśli Robert nie ma żadnego ataku na czarną godzinę, to rozstrzygnięcie pojedynku jest kwestią kilku minut.  
Tyranitar tymczasem stał spokojnie, obserwując uważnie przeciwnika i czekał na komendy swego trenera. Chłopak zaś po chwili namysłu zdecydował:  
- Gryzienie i Miażdżenie wymagają bezpośredniego kontaktu, a na to nam nie pozwoli przez Teleportację. Podwójna Drużyna w takim razie i znów atakuj Kulami Cienia.  
Stwór ryknął wojowniczo, po czym wytworzył na całej arenie około trzydziestu kopii, które natychmiast zaczęły strzelać czarnymi pociskami, tak jak poprzednio wykorzystując do tego zarówno łapy, jak i ogon, oraz paszczę. Alakazam zniknął, pojawił wysoko nad areną, dzięki czemu zyskał sekundę, nim przeciwnicy go zauważyli i właśnie ta sekunda wystarczyła, aby dokonać analizy, po której nabrał pewności, gdzie znajduje się oryginał.  
"Trzeci od lewej, drugi rząd od strony trenera." - stwierdził Pokemon, a ja pokiwałem tylko głową na potwierdzenie, w końcu również instynktownie go wyczuwałem. Następnie Psycho-Pok znikał i pojawiał się na arenie przez chwilę, unikając pocisków wypuszczanych przez oryginalnego przeciwnika i ignorując iluzje, aby ostatecznie zjawić się nad Tyranitarem i znów mocno uderzyć go w głowę metalową łyżką. Okazało się jednak, że przeciwnik właśnie na to czekał i teraz ignorując ból, zadany mu walczącym atakiem, wypuścił z paszczy czarny ogień, celując nie tyle w żółtego stworka, co raczej otaczając się nim i tworząc coś w rodzaju bariery ochronnej. Alakazam starał się znów Teleportować, jednak wyglądało na to, że technika Tyranitara jest czymś więcej, niż zwykłym ogniem, gdyż tym razem ucieczka się nie udała.  
"Ogień z zakłóceniami... I blokadą..." - usłyszałem przerywany komentarz stworka.  
- Udało się, teraz Miażdżenie. – polecił szybko Robert, widząc że jego plan działa.  
Wprawdzie czarny ogień otoczył walczące stworki na tyle, że trudno było określić, co się dokładne dzieje, jednak Tyranitar wiedział, gdzie mniej więcej znajduje się przeciwnik, a skoro nie był w stanie uciec Teleportacją, to teraz szybko zdołał chwycić go w paszczę i boleśnie wgryźć w ramię stworka.  
- Dasz radę? - zapytałem cicho, bowiem może i sytuacja była trudna, jednak rozwiązanie proste i niemal oczywiste.  
"Jasne... Prosto w paszczę oberwie... Tylko niech będzie silne..." - usłyszałem odpowiedź Pokemona.  
- Obyś nie przekombinował. - mruknąłem cicho, a przez następne kilkanaście sekund uważnie obserwowałem czarne ognisko, wewnątrz którego walczyły Pokemony.  
Nagle wypadł z niego Tyranitar, czy może raczej został wystrzelony biało-różowym promieniem, który za cel obrał sobie jego paszczę. Stwór głośno uderzył w barierę ochronną sprawiając, że znów lampki na jej słupach zabłysły na czerwono, informując o przeciążeniach. Czarny ogień tymczasem zaczął się rozwiewać, ukazując stojącego w nim Alakazama. Żółty stworek ciężko dyszał, łyżką wskazując na leżącego na arenie nieprzytomnego przeciwnika. Przestał już stosować Kontrujący Promień, a widoczne na jego ciele drobne gwiazdki świadczyły, że poratował się też Uzdrowieniem, aby obrażenia zadane od czarnego ognia nie powaliły go zbyt szybko.  
"Faktycznie przekombinowałem." - oznajmił stworek z wrednym uśmiechem.  
Na moment na stadionie zapanowała cisza, po której na trybunach rozległ się wielki wrzask kibiców i gromkie brawa, jakie nam zgotowali.  
- Dokładnie o tym mówiłam. - oznajmiła uśmiechnięta Clair, również oklaskując zakończony pojedynek.  
- A więc jednak Tori. Właściwie to chyba przeznaczenie jest. - westchnęła Karen, dołączając się do oklasków. Tymczasem sędzia uroczyście ogłosił:  
- Koniec piątej i ostatniej rundy drugiego półfinału i tym samym znamy już obu finalistów. W jutrzejszym Wielkim Finale do walki o tytuł Największego Mistrza Pokemon staną Karen ze Szczecina i Tori z Rzeszowa.


	195. Wielki Finał

ODCINEK 195: WIELKI FINAŁ.

- Koniec piątej i ostatniej rundy drugiego półfinału i tym samym znamy już obu finalistów. W jutrzejszym Wielkim Finale do walki o tytuł Największego Mistrza Pokemon staną Karen ze Szczecina i Tori z Rzeszowa. - uroczyście ogłosił sędzia, gdy stało się jasne, że Tyranitar nie da rady już kontynuować walki, zaś Alakazam mimo osłabienia, pewnie stoi na nogach, a gdyby było trzeba, to zapewne bez trudu byłby w stanie jeszcze kilka minut powalczyć.  
- Jednak miałeś rację. - pokiwał głową Poniatowski, zwracając się do siedzącego obok niego Twardowskiego.  
- Na to wygląda, ale nie pytaj mnie o wynik jutrzejszego finału, bo tego to już nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć. - odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem.  
- Co by nie mówić, półfinał okazał się więcej niż interesujący, a umiejętności zarówno obu trenerów, jak i ich Pokemonów, zdumiewające. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że jeżeli nie planujesz zaproponować Robertowi funkcji w Lidze Pokemon, to sam z chęcią zamienię z nim parę słów. - wtrącił się dodatkowo Krak.  
- Podobno mamy porozumienie, a ty już chcesz nam młodych i zdolnych podbierać? - zapytał żartobliwie Poniatowski, aby dodać po chwili - Ale rację masz, skoro sytuacja jest już w miarę jasna, to trzeba pogadać z paroma finalistami, może robota w Lidze ich zainteresuje.  
Pozostali Liderzy również zajęci byli wymianą zdań o zakończonym pojedynku i dzieleniem się uwagami, co do możliwego przebiegu Wielkiego Finału. Większość z nich była pod warzeniem, ale nikt nie starał się z góry zakładać, kto okaże się zwycięzcą jutrzejszego pojedynku.  
Tymczasem na arenie Pokemony zostały już zawrócone, sędzia opuścił swoje stanowisko i ja również chciałem już odejść i odpocząć, gdyż koncentracja na długim i trudnym pojedynku była męcząca, jednak jeszcze przez kilka minut trzeba było stać, uśmiechać się do kamer i machać do widowni. No tak, skoro pokonałem trenera, którego kreowano na wygranego tegorocznych finałów, to chyba automatycznie sam zająłem jego miejsce, a dodatkowo dorobiłem się całkiem sporej ilości fanów. Gdy wreszcie wróciliśmy na taras widokowy, uśmiechnięta Clair wyglądała jakby co najmniej chciała mi się rzucić na szyję, ale zamiast tego zaczęła poważnie:  
- Toriś, znowu mnie o zawał chcesz przyprawić? Co to miało być za przegrywanie dwa do zera, hę?  
- No ej, przypominam, że to już walka półfinałowa była. Wymagająca i w ogóle... - zacząłem tłumaczenia, które przerwałem, widząc stojącą obok trenerki Karen.  
- Taaa... Wieli Finał, co? - zapytała z wymuszonym uśmiechem dziewczyna.  
- No cóż... - odparłem nieco zmieszany. Właściwie dopiero w tej chwili ostatecznie dotarło do mnie, że pierwsza prawdziwa rywalka, jaką spotkałem w mojej Poke-Podróży, a zarazem moja przyjaciółka, będzie równocześnie moją przeciwniczką w jutrzejszym pojedynku, ostatniej przeszkodzie, jaką trzeba było pokonać, aby nasze marzenie o byciu najlepszym zostało spełnione. Clair widząc nasze zmieszanie westchnęła głośno, po czym zamierzała zapewne wygłosić kolejną "mowę umoralniającą", ale Robert okazał się szybszy:  
- Dokładnie tak, Wielki Finał, czyli to, do czego dąży każdy trener zbierający odznaki. - zaczął spokojnie - Ja również miałem nadzieję, że w nim wystąpię, jednak jak się okazało, moje umiejętności i umiejętności moich Pokemonów, mimo że o wiele większe niż u wielu innych trenerów i tak okazały się niewystarczające, aby pokonać kogoś, kto chce być legendarnym trenerem i jako pierwszy w historii zdobył osiemnaście odznak. To wielka motywacja, a twoja - tu zwrócił się do Karen - jest równie wielka. Bycie Liderką to odpowiedzialna funkcja, ty to rozumiesz, w odróżnieniu od twego brata, z którym miałem wątpliwą przyjemność się zmierzyć. Szczere muszę przyznać, że wasze marzenia i chęć wygrania finałów jest dużo lepsza niż moja. Ja po prostu chciałem się sprawdzić. Udowodnić, że potrafię tego dokonać, tak jak i wielu innych trenerów. U was zaś, to po części sprawa osobista. Tori chce uczcić w ten sposób pamięć zmarłego ojca, Karen chce udowodnić, że jest lepsza od Willa i skoro tak, to w jutrzejszym pojedynku powinniście pokazać, jak bardzo jest to dla was ważne, walczyć najlepiej jak potraficie i dać z siebie wszystko.  
Chłopak skończył i teraz czekał na naszą reakcję. Znów spojrzałem na blondwłosą trenerkę uśmiechając się, dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech i już chciała coś powiedzieć, gdy wtrąciła się poirytowana Clair:  
- Dobra gadka Robcio. Wprawdzie prościej by było jedno i drugie po łbie zdzielić, za robienie sobie nie wiadomo czego, ale takie rozwiązanie też daje radę.  
- Ehhh... - westchnąłem, gdy Karen dla odmiany stłumiła wybuch śmiechu, a następnie odparła:  
- Co by nie mówić, macie rację. Właśnie tak powinien wyglądać Wielki Finał, czyli starcie miedzy dwoma najlepszymi trenerami, z własnymi motywacjami, celem i powodem, dla którego rok wcześniej rozpoczęli swoją Poke-Podróż. Więc Tori, żadnej taryfy ulgowej i mam nadzieję, że wraz z Pokemonami przygotujesz dla mnie na jutro coś specjalnego. - to mówiąc trenerka mrugnęła do mnie porozumiewawczo, znów kryjąc uśmiech, gdy poirytowana Clair westchnęła teatralnie.  
Niestety z tym mógł być kłopot, bowiem wszystkie techniki i ataki wypracowane przez ostatni miesiąc treningu przedfinałowego, musiałem wykorzystać już w półfinale. Zarówno Smoczy Promień Charizarda, jak i walczące zdolności Alakazama pomogły w wygranej, ale też jasno pokazały, na co moja największa rywalka powinna się przygotować. Nie wiedziałem wprawdzie, czy Karen w swoim półfinale również pokazała wszystko, na co ją było stać, jednak miałem przeczucie, że nadal zachowała coś na czarną godzinę, czy raczej na Wielki Finał.  
- Witamy drugiego finalistę i gratulujemy rewelacyjnego pojedynku. Nie pamiętam, abym wcześniej widziała coś takiego. - usłyszeliśmy pochwałę Emily, gdy wróciliśmy do poczekalni dla trenerów, w której obecnie poza większością finalistów siedziało kilku strażników, w tym jeden lekko zadyszany, co pozwalało sądzić że przybiegł tu chwilę temu i szybko wyjaśnił:  
- Uprasza się o pozostanie na miejscach, gdyż Pan Poniatowski chce osobiście złożyć gratulacje, oraz porozmawiać ze wszystkimi finalistami.  
- No tak, tradycyjne propozycje pracy w Lidze Pokemon. - pokiwał głową Robert, domyśliwszy się niemal od razu, o co może chodzić.  
- Dzisiaj? Przecież zwycięzcę finałów poznaje się jutro? - zapytałem lekko zaskoczony.  
- No wiesz Tori, w większości przypadków wygrana w Wielkim Finale oznacza przejecie funkcji Lidera na jednym z wielu stadionów. Czasem również przegrany finalista może się o ową funkcję ubiegać. Natomiast półfinaliści, ćwierćfinaliści, a nawet ci, co przegrali w jednej ósmej, przez sam fakt bycia w najlepszej szesnastce, są niejako promowani i jeśli tylko zechcą, mogą ubiegać się o pracę nie tylko jako strażnicy, czy sędziowie, ale też instruktorzy w różnych centrach treningowych, których sami wiele odwiedziliśmy, czy nawet zostać pomocnikami Liderów i za kilka lat starać się przejąć od nich stadion. Max zresztą pełnił taką funkcję, nim wyruszył z tobą w podróż. - wyjaśniła szczegółowo Karen.  
- Taaa... Młody też się poważnie do liderostwa przykłada. Mógłby zwyczajnie, ze względu na układ rodzinny, przejąć stadion, jak mu piętnaście lat stuknie, ale nie. I w sędziego się bawi i jako pomocnik robił, a do tego podróż sobie wpisał na konto. Ambitny chłopak. - mruknęła cicho Clair, a widząc, że młody trener właśnie wchodzi do poczekalni, dodała głośniej - Proszę, nawet obgadać go nie można, bo już przyłazi.  
- Hej wam i gratulacje. Pan Poniatowski zaraz tu będzie, jak już powinniście wiedzieć. - oznajmił Max na powitanie, zajmując miejsce obok nas.  
Faktycznie, chwilę później do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku, w tradycyjnym już dla niego oryginalnym ubiorze, czyli koszuli mającej imitować posrebrzaną kolczugę, stalowoszare spodnie i do tego ciężkie buty. Za nim wszedł kamerzysta, zapewne mający za zadanie transmitować całą przemowę. Poniatowski skłonił się wszystkim, po czym zajął miejsce za jedynym większym stołem znajdującym się w pomieszczeniu, tym samym, przy którym trzy dni wcześniej losowano pary do finałów. Gdy kamera została ustawiona kilka metrów przed nim, rozpoczął uroczyście:  
- Znów wypada mi was wszystkich powitać i pogratulować zarówno dwójce finalistów, jak też wszystkim innym, którzy swą przygodę w Finałach Ligi Pokemon już zakończyli. Jak być może wiecie, u nas nie ma przegranych i nawet ci, którzy ponieśli porażkę w pierwszej walce eliminacyjnej, nie powiedzą, że rok zbierania odznak był rokiem zmarnowanym. Przewędrowali kraj wzdłuż i wszerz, przeżyli wiele przygód, zawarli nowe przyjaźnie, nauczyli się samodzielności i odpowiedzialności za siebie i za swoje Pokemony. Gdy po finałach wrócą do domów, z pewnością zauważą, że są inni niż rok temu, gdy swoją podróż zaczynali. Zmienili się, stali się lepszymi ludźmi, którym o wiele łatwiej wkroczyć w trudny okres dorosłości. Oczywiście niektórzy wyruszyli w podróż mając dwanaście lat, więc do bycia pełnoletnimi nadal trochę im brakuje, ale myślę, że wszyscy wiecie, o co mi chodzi.  
Tu nastąpiła krótka przerwa, kilka osób zebranych w sali się uśmiechnęło, Max mrugnął do nas porozumiewawczo, zaś Clair szepnęła mi cicho do ucha:  
- Może i ma rację, ale strasznie przynudza.  
Poniatowski tymczasem kontynuował swoja przemowę, kamera kręciła i niemal od razu przesyłała obraz na wielkie ekrany, umieszczone między trybunami, a co za tym idzie, również do telewizorów wszystkich, którzy oglądali zmagania trenerów w finałach. Na szczęście przemowa nie trwała jakoś szczególnie długo i właściwie miała na celu podsumowanie dotychczasowych zmagań i przygotowanie wszystkich na jutrzejsze wydarzenie. Gdy została zakończona, jeden ze strażników zaczął wręczać finalistom sporawe ulotki informacyjne, zawierające propozycje do dalszego "rozwoju kariery trenerskiej", jak głosił duży napis na pierwszej stronie.  
- Propaganda? - zapytała sceptycznie Clair, widząc że Ralf przegląda jedną z nich.  
- Kursy przyspieszone na strażników, kursy na sędziów, aktualna lista centrów szkoleniowych poszukujących specjalistów z określonymi typami Pokemonów... - zaczął wyliczać chłopak.  
- Czyli nic ciekawego. - mruknęła trenerka.  
- A co by interesowało panienkę? - zapytał niespodziewanie Poniatowski, który skończywszy przemowę teraz podszedł do nas i starał zachować powagę doskonale wiedząc, że ostatnie wypowiedziane przez niego słowo może wywołać niemałą awanturę.  
- Waćpan nie prowokuj, bo cosik mi się zdaje, że teraz to naprawdę jestem w stanie nakopać waćpanowej drużynie Poków. - odparła z wrednym uśmiechem Clair.  
- A nie myślał pan o czymś w rodzaju wędrownych Strażników Pokemon? - zapytała tymczasem Emily.  
- Oddział do Zadań Specjalnych, jak to nazywałem? Owszem, ostatnio chodzą takie pomysły po głowie tak mojej, jak i innych. Część z was wie, że ostatni rok był trudny, "Targowica" i te sprawy, więc trzeba się postarać, aby podobna sytuacja już się nie powtórzyła. - wyjaśniał mężczyzna - Strażnicy pilnują obszaru, jaki się im przydziela, zwykle jest to miasto, miasteczko, czy też część lasów, łąk, lub jezior. Zwykle taki system się sprawdza, jednak nie zawsze. W ostatnim czasie mieliśmy na przykład wzrost aktywności archeologicznej, Kamienie Żywiołów, zatopiony "Wilhelm", czy skarby Templariuszy. Oddział do Zadań Specjalnych zajmowałby się właśnie takimi przypadkami, wędrował razem z archeologami, czy grupą poszukiwawczą, albo pomagał miejscowym strażnikom w rozwiązaniu problemu, z którym sami nie dają sobie rady, czyli generalnie robił to, z czym niektórzy z was mieli już do czynienia podczas podróży.  
- Hmm... Ale jak archeolodzy coś znajdą i będą prowadzić te swoje prace, to może być tak, że i przez pół roku taka "Grupa Specjalna" będzie siedzieć w jednym miejscu i nic nie robić? - dopytywała się Emily.  
- Pomagać archeologom jeśli już, ale tak, może tak być, a może być też zupełnie odwrotnie i przez rok, albo dłużej, będą w ciągłym ruchu, bo na przykład trzeba będzie wyśledzić bandę złodziei dzieł sztuki, włamujących się do muzeów w różnych regionach kraju. No i oczywiście nie mówię, że coś takiego powstanie, na razie jest to raczej testowy pomysł i dopiero czas pokaże, co z tego wyniknie. Jednak, jeśli ktoś byłby chętny na taki eksperyment, to chętnie obgadam z nim szczegóły jakiś tydzień po finałach, jak już cała papierkowa robota zostanie zakończona. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
- Co myślisz Ralfi? To by było niezłe, bo szczerze przyznam, po roku wędrówki dziwnie by było znów wrócić do domowego nic-nie-robienia? - zapytała chłopaka Emily.  
- To tylko propozycja do rozważenia. Jak rola zwykłych strażników wam nie odpowiada, to może wspólnie wymyślimy coś lepszego. - odparł Poniatowski, kierując się powoli w stronę wyjścia. Kamerzysta również składał już swój sprzęt i wyglądało na to, że oficjalna część powoli zostaje zakończona. Wprawdzie chwilę później do poczekalni znów wparadował dziennikarz, ten sam, który miał słowną pogadankę z Clair po zakończeniu ćwierćfinałów. Tym razem jednak wystarczyło, że zobaczył wredny uśmiech na twarzy trenerki i westchnąwszy zrezygnowany opuścił pomieszczenie, mrucząc coś o utrudnianiu mu pracy.  
Reszta dnia minęła nam na odbieraniu gratulacji od spotykanych co jakiś czas Liderów, oraz w niektórych przypadkach na opowiadaniu i wyjaśnieniach, jak udało mi się tak dobrze wytrenować moje Pokemony. Robert, Emily i Karen mieli zresztą całkiem podobny problem, co jasno pokazywało, że tegoroczne półfinały stały na bardzo wysokim poziomie, a co za tym idzie, jutrzejszy Wielki Finał z pewnością przejdzie do historii Ligi Pokemon.

- Ze Stadionu Narodowego w Warszawie wita się z państwem Daro Szpaku. Dwunasta coraz bliżej, emocje sięgają zenitu i już za chwilę rozpocznie się najważniejszy pojedynek tego roku, w którym rozstrzygnie się kwestia, kto zostanie tegorocznym Wielkim Mistrzem Pokemon. - komentator rozkręcał się coraz bardziej, ale faktem było, że dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowy nie tylko dla trenerów, ale dla każdego, kto interesował się tematem Pokemonów. W poczekalni zebrali się wszyscy dotychczasowi uczestnicy, poza Billem Juniorem, który po porażce z Karen w ćwierćfinale, opuścił wraz z ojcem stadion i tyle ich było widać.  
- Powodzenia wam obojgu. - oznajmił Robert, gdy zegar zawieszony na ścianie coraz wyraźniej dawał do zrozumienia, że już za chwilę trzeba będzie wyruszyć po raz ostatni na arenę i stoczyć ten najważniejszy pojedynek.  
- Dzięki. - odparłem spoglądając na Karen. Dziewczyna dostrzegłszy to, uśmiechnęła się i zapytała:  
- Tak jak wczoraj ustaliliśmy? Żadnej taryfy ulgowej?  
- Tak jest, możesz iść na całość, bo ja i moja drużyna nie zamierzamy się oszczędzać. - odparłem z uśmiechem.  
Jednak nim rozpocznie się Wielki Finał, należało ustalić jeszcze jedną istotną kwestię. Wszyscy finaliści o tym wiedzieli i my również musieliśmy podjąć dość istotną decyzję. Wielki Finał był pojedynkiem turowym, to było jasne, jednak liczba biorących w nim udział Pokemonów mogła być różna. Tak jak w półfinałach mogło ich być pięć, jednak, jeśli finaliści wyraziliby na to zgodę, można było zwiększyć liczbę do sześciu, lub siedmiu stworków. Miało to na celu zwiększenie atrakcyjności jedynego w tym dniu pojedynku, wydłużenie go, ale także lepsze sprawdzenie się w walce samych trenerów. Gdy do pojedynku pozostało pięć minut, ruszyliśmy na taras widokowy. Clair i Robert jak zwykle nam towarzyszyli, reszta finalistów zaś, wyjątkowo w tym dniu, zajmowała miejsca w pobliżu Loży Honorowej. Była to swego rodzaju nagroda dodatkowa, za wywalczenie uczestnictwa w finałach, a także pocieszenie, po przegraniu w pojedynkach.  
- Witam finalistów i gratuluję. Ostatnia formalność przed walką, czyli ile Pokemonów sobie życzycie? - zapytał nas oczekujący już na tarasie widokowym sędzia.  
- Siedem, czyli najwyższą możliwa liczbę. - odparła z uśmiechem i pewnością w głosie Karen, ja zaś uzupełniłem:  
- Chcemy dać publiczności pojedynek, jakiego długo nie zapomną.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i ukłoniwszy, ruszył zająć swoje miejsce na arenie.  
- Się wczuwacie, ale tym razem wyjątkowo wam pozwalam. - oznajmiła rozbawiona Clair - Pamiętaj Toriś, jesteś najlepszy i masz wygrać.  
- Jasne, dzięki, postaram się. - odparłem odwzajemniając uśmiech, po czym wyciągnąłem dłoń do Karen.  
- Tak, niech wygra lepszy. - dziewczyna uścisnęła ją i kiwając głową wskazała na wejście na arenę.  
Ruszyliśmy powoli, aby stoczyć ostateczny pojedynek raz na zawsze wyjaśniający, kto z nas jest tak naprawdę lepszym trenerem. Gdy zająłem miejsce na swoim końcu areny, rozejrzałem się po trybunach, gdzie widać było tłumy rozentuzjazmowanych kibiców, dodatkowo nakręcanych przez niemniej entuzjastyczne komentarze Daro Szpaka. W Loży Honorowej zobaczyłem jak Liderzy w skupieniu i z zainteresowaniem obserwują rozpoczynający się pojedynek, poza nimi był tu jak zwykle Max, Twardowski, oraz kilku strażników. Na koniec spojrzałem w niebo, gdzie jasno świecące słońce wskazywało, że nadeszło południe i co za tym idzie, czas na ostateczne rozstrzygniecie. Przez moment wydawało mi się, że dostrzegłem też jakiś ciemny kształt dużego latającego Pokemona, ale zniknął on równie szybko jak się pojawił. Zresztą, kto powiedział, że dzikie Poki też nie chcą obejrzeć Wielkiego Finału?  
- I oto doczekaliśmy się pojedynku, który zadecyduje, komu przypadnie tytuł tegorocznego Wielkiego Mistrza Pokemon. Decyzją finalistów będzie to pojedynek na siedem Pokemonów, więc możemy się spodziewać prawdziwego widowiska.- tu sędzia musiał przerwać krótką przemowę, bowiem zagłuszyły go gromkie brawa na trybunach. Gdy widzowie i kibice się trochę uspokoili, kontynuował - W tegorocznym Wielkim Finale naprzeciw siebie staną trenerka Karen ze Szczecina, oraz trener Tori z Rzeszowa. Widzieliśmy ich w akcji, wiemy, co potrafią, a teraz nadszedł czas, aby ich umiejętności pomogły im zostać najlepszymi z najlepszych. Pierwsza runda Wielkiego Finału rozpoczęta!  
Przede mną pojawił się Noctowl, Karen zaś wypuściła znanego mi już Gligara. Zaskoczenia nie było, a nawet ucieszyłem się widząc, że czeka nas naprawdę wyrównane starcie dwóch latających Pokemonów.  
- To będzie ciekawe, Szybki Atak i Rozcinanie. - poleciła Karen, lekko mnie zaskakując tak bezpośrednim atakiem. Noctowl wykorzystał sytuację i mimo, że przeciwnik doleciał do niego w niecałe trzy sekundy, wystarczyło to, aby zastosować Przewidywanie i teraz bez trudu uniknąć ataku. Następnie Poke-Sowa odbiła się od ziemi i poleciała wysoko w górę, czekając na komendy. Wprawdzie jasne było, że Karen na coś tak prostego jak Hipnoza się nie nabierze, ale obszarowy atak mógł zadziałać.  
- Stalowy Wiatr, póki jest daleko. - zadecydowałem, jednak moja przeciwniczka nie zamierzała czekać.  
- Leć za nim i Piszcz. - poinstruowała szybko podopiecznego, który odbiwszy się od areny, pomknął wprost na Noctowla. Poke-Sowa zaczynała właśnie wytwarzać ostre podmuchy wiatru uderzeniami swoich skrzydeł, jednak przeraźliwy pisk filetowego stworka sprawił, że musiała bardziej skupić się na swych działaniach. Na szczęście dążenie do walki w zwarciu było dokładnie tym, czego oczekiwałem, trzeba było tylko wyczekać na odpowiedni moment.  
- Teraz! - powiedziałem głośno uświadamiając sobie, że dokładnie to samo słowo wypowiedziała Karen.  
Gligar przestał piszczeć i zamiast tego jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył, uderzając wprost na znajdującego się już blisko niego przeciwnika, który również wstrzymał się z atakiem obszarowym i uderzył Powietrznym Ciosem. Właściwie oba stworki zastosowały ten sam atak, czego efektem było zderzenie się i odrzucenie w przeciwnych kierunkach. Uważna obserwacja tego starcia jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że siłowo Pokemony są niemal równe sobie.  
- Jeszce raz. - poleciła szybo Karen, ja zaś w pierwszej chwili również zamierzałem ponowić atak, jednak szybko wpadłem na pomysł lekkiej modyfikacji walki.  
- Konfuzja. - wydałem komendę.  
Walczące Pokemony dzieliło obecnie kilkanaście metrów, szybko doszły do siebie po zderzeniu i nawet nie spadły za bardzo w kierunku areny. Teraz zaś, zgodnie z poleceniem trenerki, fioletowy stworek pomknął szybko na Noctowla, który dla odmiany zaczął atakować jego umysł. Wprawdzie w wypadku Poke-Sowy atak przez nią stosowany nie mógł się równać z siłą, jaką uzyskiwały Psycho-Pokemony, jednak na obecne warunki pojedynku był więcej niż wystarczający. Gligar niewiele sobie z niego robił, chociaż z pewnością go odczuł, a zdekoncentrował go on na tyle, że zadany przez fioletowego stworka cios trafił w powietrze, gdyż jego przeciwnik zdołał wykonać efektowny unik.  
- I teraz Powietrzny! – poleciłem, natychmiast po nieudanym ataku przeciwnika.  
- Gilotyna. - odparła niemal odruchowo Karen.  
Rozumiałem już, że o ile Noctowl jest w stanie stosować Powietrzny Cios nie tylko w każdym kierunku, ale i dzięki ostatnim treningom uderzać praktycznie bez rozpędu, tak Gligar miewał z tym kłopoty. Tym samym nie zostawało mu nic innego, jak sparować siny cios innym równie silnym, który nie wymagał rozpędu do zwiększenia jego siły i sam w sobie bywał zabójczy dla Pokemonów. Cios dziobem, jaki wykonała Poke-Sowa, został zablokowany mocnym uderzeniem szczypiec Gligara. Oba stworki zastygły na moment w bezruchu, po czym tak jak chwilę wcześniej, odrzuciło je od siebie o dobre kilka metrów, tyle że tym razem Noctowl poleciał w górę, zaś Gligar niemal spadł na arenę.  
- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to skończymy na remisie. – zasugerowałem, widząc że może i stworki zaczynają odczuwać zmęczenie walką, ale do wytypowania zwycięzcy droga daleka.  
- Jesteś pewny Tori? Przyjrzyj się uważniej. - odparła z uśmiechem Karen.  
Początkowo trudno było dostrzec, o co dziewczynie chodzi, zresztą obecnie odległość między mną a Noctowlem była całkiem spora, lecz gdy Pokemon zaczął zbliżać się do areny i zahukał krótko, zrozumiałem.  
- Gilotyna z trucizną. Sprytnie. - pochwaliłem trenerkę.  
- Silną trucizną, a co za tym idzie czas masz mocno ograniczony. - uzupełniła Karen, aby następnie polecić - Pisk i Powietrzny Cios, ale bądź gotów na unikanie.  
- No to faktycznie... Stalowy Wiatr, póki się zbliża... - poleciłem szybko, wiedząc że dziewczyna się nie przechwala i faktycznie, czasu możemy mieć niezbyt wiele.  
Noctowl zaczął mocno machać skrzydłami, tworząc ostre i mocne podmuchy wiatru, które nieco spowolniły rozpędzonego Gligara, jednak oczywiście nie zdołały stworka zatrzymać. Była jeszcze jedna szansa na osłabienie przeciwnika i w obecnej sytuacji nie zostawało nic innego, jak ją wykorzystać:  
- Przygotuj się! – krzyknąłem, wiedząc że stworek zrozumie o co mi chodzi, jednak Karen zapewne również zdołała to odgadnąć.  
Gligar był gotów do zadania ciosu, Noctowl wytworzył wokół siebie jakby szklaną osłonę, nastąpiło uderzenie i w tej samej chwili trenerka poleciła głośno:  
- Podwójna Drużyna!  
Musiałem przyznać, że dziewczyna bardzo dobrze wyszkoliła Pokemona, a i wyczucie ma świetne i tym sposobem Gligar zniknął tuż przed otrzymaniem ciosu, a zamiast niego wokół latającego nad areną i coraz bardziej osłabianego przez truciznę Noctowla, znajdowało się obecnie siedmiu przeciwników.  
- Oryginał na trzeciej. - stwierdziłem krótko, jednak coraz bardziej oczywiste było, że pierwszą rundę przegram.  
Poke-Sowa natychmiast uderzyła we wskazanym kierunku stosując Powietrzny Cios, lecz tak jak poprzednio, tak i tym razem Gligar zdołał skontrować Gilotyną. Znów stworki odbiły się od siebie i teraz wyraźnie już było widać, że Noctowl za długo nie da rady walczyć, a trucizna w jego organizmie działa coraz mocniej.  
- Szybki Atak. - poleciła spokojnie Karen, a jej podopieczny znów zaatakował i tym razem jego cios doszedł celu, gdyż unik w wykonaniu Noctowla był zbyt wolny.  
Zastanawiałem się przez moment, czy nie przeciągać pojedynku kontrując ataki Powietrznym Ciosem, jednak widać było, że i tak niewiele to pomoże. Poke-Sowa wytrzyma jeszcze dwie, może trzy minuty, po których padnie od zbyt dużej ilości trucizn w organizmie, zaś Gligar, mimo że osłabiony od kontrowania ataków własnymi atakami, spokojnie mógł walczyć jeszcze przez dłuższy czas.  
- Dobra, niech ci będzie, że jeden do zera. – stwierdziłem, zawracając Poke-Sowę.  
- Masz rację Tori, nie ma sensu zamęczać Pokemonów, gdy wiesz, że przeciwnik ma przewagę niemożliwą do zniesienia. - zgodziła się ze mną trenerka, zaś sędzia ogłosił krótko:  
- Koniec pierwszej rundy, Karen obejmuje prowadzenie, kontynuujcie.  
Komentator rzecz jasna sytuację opisał o wiele bardziej malowniczo, nie szczędząc przy tym zachwytów nad siłą i szybkością ataków obu latających stworków. Westchnąłem z dezaprobatą, mając dziwne przeczucie, że Clair obserwująca Wielki Finał z tarasu widokowego, robi dokładnie to samo. Następnie wybrałem Pokemona do drugiej rundy, którą wypadało wygrać. Przed Karen pojawił się walczący dwunożny stworek Primeape, moim wyborem zaś był roślinny Breloom, którego drugim typem również była Walka.  
- Jesteś przewidywalny Tori. Wiedziałam, że wybierzesz teraz jakiegoś silnego i wytrzymałego Pokemona, więc postarałam się, aby mój również był taki. - skrytykowała mnie Karen.  
- No to jeszcze zobaczymy. - odparłem wydając komendy - Żelazny Ogon i Mocny Cios.  
- Wstrząs Sejsmiczny. - poleciła natychmiast trenerka, dodając po chwili – Faktycznie, tutaj będzie typowe starcie w zwarciu.  
Pokemony szybko dobiegły do siebie i zaczęły się okładać starając trafić. Cios ogona Brelooma zablokowała pięść Primeapa, z kolei uderzenie walczącego stworka trafiło w powietrze, gdy przeciwnik wykonał unik.  
- Pisk do tego. - zdecydowała po chwili Karen.  
- Ziarno-Pijawka w takim razie. - odparłem spokojnie z wrednym uśmiechem.  
Primeape pozwolił się oplątać zielonymi pędami, które zaczęły wysysać z niego energie i powoli przekazywać ją do Brelooma. Stworek nadal kontynuował atak, starając się trafić przeciwnika, a do tego zaczął głośno piszczeć, co miało na celu zdekoncentrować roślinnego Pokemona. Tym razem jednak taka strategia nie mogła się udać. Dużo trenowałem z Breloomem, był jednym z najbardziej wytrzymałych z moich podopiecznych, jego słabym punktem, jak każdego walczącego stworka, były jednak Psycho-Ataki i to właśnie na nich skupiliśmy się podczas treningu przedfinałowego. Obecnie Breloom nie tylko dawał radę przełamać działanie Psychiki, ale też ignorował różne techniki, mające na celu dekoncentrować go, czy też osłabiać. Tym sposobem nic sobie nie robił z pisków przeciwnika i nadal odbierał mu energię, dodatkowo uderzając raz za razem głową, czy ogonem i starając trafić.  
- Odporny, ale czasu zyskaliśmy dość. Gotów? - zapytała spokojnie Karen, a jej podopieczny warknął krótko na potwierdzenie.  
- Wściekłość albo Kontra. - mruknąłem cicho uśmiechając się i głośno polecając - Uważaj, będzie atakował.  
Primeape nie czekał już na komendę trenerki, skupił całą siłę w prawej pięści i uderzył mocno w ogon przeciwnika, który miał za zadanie sparować atak. Tym razem jednak atak ów był o wiele silniejszy od wcześniejszych i ostatecznie nie tylko zdołał się przebić, co dodatkowo odepchnął Brelooma od Primeapa sprawiając również, że Ziarno-Pijawka zostało przerwane. Jednak w momencie uderzenia, zgodnie z moją sugestią, roślinny stworek zrobił coś, co można było wykorzystać. Z grzyba znajdującego się na jego głowie wystrzelił w powietrze niewielką ilość żółtawego proszku, który obecnie opadł tak na arenę, jak i na jego przeciwnika.  
- Mała ilość, ale wystarczy. - stwierdziłem krótko, widząc że technika zadziałała i Primeape faktycznie jest sparaliżowany. Breloom tymczasem podniósł się szybko z ziemi po powaleniu Wściekłością i przez chwilę obserwował przeciwnika, a następnie ruszył do kontrataku.  
- Łamacz Kości, w obecnym stanie nie damy rady z unikiem. - poleciła szybko Karen.  
Jednak nawet tak silny atak nie był w stanie zatrzymać Pokemona uderzającego Kontrą. Tym sposobem energię odbieraną przez Ziarno-Pijawkę Primeape zwiększył i przekształcił dzięki Wściekłości w atak, którym uderzył w Brelooma, ten zaś przyjąwszy cios, jeszcze bardziej wzmocnił jego siłę i teraz mocnym uderzeniem ogona powalił przeciwnika na arenę. Następnie szybko wystrzelił zielony promień w leżącego stworka i zaczął wysysać z niego energie, tym samym odzyskując siły stracone po poprzednim uderzeniu.  
- Teraz pewnie powinnam stwierdzić, że jeśli nie mam innej taktyki, to po walce? - zapytała spokojnie Karen.  
- A masz? - odparłem pytaniem, ciekaw co wymyśli trenerka. Jednak ku memu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu zawróciła ona Primeapa i odparła:  
- Jakby nie paraliż, to może i bym miała, ale tak... Zgoda, pamiętałam o tych proszkach, ale nie sądziłam, że tak mała ilość też da radę.  
- W takim razie trener Tori doprowadza do remisu i mamy jeden do jednego. Trzecia runda? - wtrącił krótko sędzia.  
- Tak, myślę że skoro tak ładnie prosisz, to wypada zastosować coś specjalnego. - odparła trenerka uśmiechając się i sięgając po kolejny PokeBall. Zawróciłem już Brelooma i po krótkiej chwili namysłu, również zdecydowałem, czyja kolej teraz nastąpi, czy może raczej instynkt mi podpowiedział. Sekundę później naprzeciw siebie stanęły dwa elektryczne Pokemony, Ampharos i Electabuzz.  
- Nieźle się dobieramy, jeśli chodzi o typy stworków. - zauważyłem.  
- Ha, instynkt trenera, jeśli mogę tak to nazwać. - odparła trenerka, aby następnie polecić - Energiczna Pięść, na dystans za wiele mu nie zrobimy.  
- Łamacz Kości w takim razie i nam również pasuje walka z zwarciu. - oznajmiłem spokojnie.  
Stworki ruszyły na siebie uderzając łapami i starając trafić przeciwnika. Oba były szybkie i zwinne, a że dodatkowo dysponowały całkiem sporą energią elektryczną, to i od czasu do czasu dochodziło miedzy nimi do niekontrolowanych wyładowań elektrycznych, gdy ciosy dochodziły celu i Poki się zderzały. One same jednak niewiele sobie z tego robiły, były naturalnie odporne, jednak widząc owe błyski, wpadłem na prosty i może nieco wredny pomysł, jak pomóc sobie w pojedynku.  
- Blask. - poleciłem niespodziewanie zamykając oczy, zaś mój podopieczny natychmiast wykonał technikę oślepiając przeciwnika.  
- Szybki Atak z Łamaczem Kości. - wydałem następne komendy, widząc że plan zadziałał i Ampharos faktycznie jest oślepiony, a jego kolejne ciosy nie trafiają w przeciwnika.  
Electabuzz przymierzył i szybko zaatakował, celując w głowę i tułów, jednak ku memu zdumieniu, żółty stwór zręcznie uniknął ciosów odskakując, a następnie kontrując własnymi uderzeniami.  
- Udawał oślepienie? - mruknąłem cicho sam do siebie, gdy nagle zobaczyłem, jak Karen porusza się dokładnie tak samo jak jej podopieczny. Wredny uśmiech, tak podobny do Clairowego, nie schodził jej z twarzy, a gdy nagle wykonała silniejszy zamach ręką, a jej podopieczny bez wydanej komendy uderzył mocno Ognistym Ciosem raniąc Electabuzza, wszystko stało się jasne.  
- Coś specjalnego... No to zaszalała... - wymruczałem.  
Nie sądziłem, że będzie do tego zdolna. Właściwie nawet nie myślałem, że będzie próbować, o ile w ogóle dowie się o tym. Jednak fakt był niezaprzeczalny, Karen wiedziała, czym jest Splot i potrafiła go zastosować w walce...


	196. Pojedynek Mistrzów

ODCINEK 196: POJEDYNEK MISTRZÓW.

- Mamy problem... - mruknąłem cicho, aby głośniej polecić - Ekran Świetlny, oślepiaj, gdy uznasz to za stosowne i atakuj Łamaczem Kości.  
Na szczęście Ognisty Cios, jakim oberwał Electabuzz nie spowodował u niego podpalenia, jednak widać było, że stwór odczuł go boleśnie. Ampharos tymczasem odskoczył od przeciwnika i przymierzał się do kolejnego ataku, czy raczej Karen się przymierzała, bowiem trenerka stosując Splot doprowadziła do połączenia umysłowego siebie i swego podopiecznego. W praktyce oznaczało to dość poważne kłopoty dla mnie. Nadal musiałem wydawać komendy w zwykły sposób, w odróżnieniu od mojej rywalki, a co za tym idzie, trzeba było skupić się maksymalnie na walce i nie popełnić żadnego błędu.  
Electabuzz zgodnie z instrukcjami ruszył do ataku, znów starając się uderzyć przeciwnika i unikać jego kontrataków. Dzięki szklanej osłonie, która go otaczała, miał nieco ułatwione zadanie, bowiem Ekran Świetlny spowalniał i osłabiał ataki. Nadal jednak nie było to wystarczające i trzeba było uważać. Zresztą, technikę łatwo było usunąć jednym silnym ciosem, a widząc, że nad arena zaczyna tworzyć się niewielka czarna chmura, rozumiałem że właśnie coś takiego Karen planuje zastosować.  
- Plus jest taki, że też możemy z tego skorzystać. - powiedziałem głośno, a żółty stwór warknął twierdząco i błysnął niespodziewanie, znów starając się oślepić Ampharosa. Tym razem technika odniosła całkowity sukces, bowiem zarówno Pokemon, jak i jego trenerka, zostali oślepieni, jednak jak można się było spodziewać, Karen była przygotowana na taką ewentualność.  
- Wycofujemy się. - powiedziała spokojnie, a jej podopieczny wykonał efektowny skok w tył, lądując nieopodal końca areny. Electabuzz początkowo zamierzał pognać za nim, jednak powstrzymałem go.  
- Teraz dystansowo. Gwiazdy i to jak najwięcej dasz radę. - poleciłem.  
- Niezły pomysł. - pochwaliła mnie Karen, a mrugając szybko oczami, jasno dala do zrozumienia, że oślepienie już jej mija.  
Gwiazdopodobne pociski pomknęły w stronę Ampharosa, ich specjalną właściwością była stuprocentowa skuteczność ataku, zawsze trafiały, więc unikanie i tak na niewiele się zdało. Jedynym wyjściem było sparowanie ataku swoim i to właśnie zrobił Ampharos, strzelając małymi świetlnymi pociskami i starając rozbić jak najwięcej atakujących go gwiazdek. Dodatkowo otoczył się żółtawą poświatą, po której co chwila przebiegały elektryczne wyładowania.  
- No tak, zwiększa atak. – szybko zrozumiałem plan przeciwniczki - Kontynuuj ostrzał i uważaj. Jak rąbnie Piorunem, to może być nieciekawie. - poinstruowałem podopiecznego, który po chwili namysłu poza Gwiazdami zaczął też atakować Elektrycznymi Pociskami.  
- Dobra, nasza kolej. - powiedziała spokojnie Karen, zamknęła na chwilę oczy, a ja zrozumiałem, że jeszcze bardziej koncentruje się na połączeniu ze swym Pokemonem, a gdy tylko je otworzyła, Ampharos otoczył się Ekranem Świetlnym i ruszył do ataku.  
- Ciągły ostrzał, jak dobiegnie, Łamacz Kości. - powiedziałem szybko.  
Czasu faktycznie zbyt wiele nie było i dopiero teraz pierwszy raz w pełni zrozumiałem, jak wielką przewagę daje Splot w walkach z trenerami, którzy go nie używają. Karen kierowała swym Pokemonem stojąc w miejscu i jedynie kiwając się na boki, czy wykonując lekkie skłony, co sprawiało, że Ampharos unikał większości mknących w jego stronę pocisków, pozostałe zaś rozbijał Świetlnymi Kulami. Wprawdzie kilka gwiazdek, czy wyładowań elektrycznych zdołało się przebić przez obronę Pokemona, jednak Ekran Świetlny bez trudu sobie z nimi poradził.  
- Gdyby nie zasady... - wyszeptałem cicho, zastanawiając się jak wyglądałby ten pojedynek, gdybym i ja aktywował Splot. Niestety, zasady Starej Gwardii były w tej kwestii jasne. Owa umiejętność jest wykorzystywana jedynie w sytuacji zagrożenia ludzi lub Pokemonów i z całą pewnością zwykły pojedynek, nawet w Wielkim Finale, się pod nią nie kwalifikuje. Oczywiście było odstępstwo od tej reguły, gdyż Gwardziści od czasu do czasu między sobą walki staczali, jednak wtedy wymagana była cala procedura z odpowiednim wprowadzeniem, przemówieniem i właściwie Gwardia nie traktowała pojedynku Pokemon jak pojedynek, a raczej jak trening, dzięki któremu więź miedzy trenerem i jego Poke-Partnerem ulegała wzmocnieniu. No i wyglądało na to, że skoro Karen stosuje Splot ot tak, to znaczy, że doszła do niego samodzielnie i nawet jeśli wiedziała o Starej Gwardii, to treningów u nich nie pobierała.  
- Kończymy. - powiedziała niespodziewanie trenerka, jednocześnie machnąwszy mocno ręka z góry na dół i tym samym sprawiła, że z burzowej chmury zgromadzonej nad stadionem, uderzył w arenę spory Piorun, trafiając tuż obok Electabuzza, który dzięki memu ostrzeżeniu zdołał wykonać unik, jednak równocześnie trafić wprost na atakującego Ampharosa.  
- Oddaj mu! - zareagowałem szybko, gdy przeciwnik uderzył mocno Ognistym Ciosem mojego podopiecznego. Ekran Świetlny wytrzymał wprawdzie pierwszy cios, ale gdy zaraz po nim druga łapa Ampharosa trafiła z Elektrycznym Ciosem, wzmocnionym dodatkowo Ładowaniem, musiał się poddać i zniknął. Electabuzz nie mając wyjścia, skorzystał z chmury wytworzonej przez przeciwnika i sprowadził na walczące stworki kolejny Piorun, jednak ku memu zdumieniu Ampharos nie tylko nie wykonał uniku, co jakby wchłonął w siebie błyskawicę. Żółtawa poświata, która go otaczała, stała się o wiele mocniejsza i gęstsza, właściwe teraz stworek wyglądał jak duża świecąca kula, a gdy sekundę później Karen klasnęła w dłonie, wybuchła ona wytwarzając falę uderzeniową wielkiej mocy, która powaliła Electabuzza na arenę.  
- Jeszcze nie koniec. - powiedziała chwilę później dziewczyna, analizując Splotem sytuację i wyczuwając, że mój podopieczny da radę kontynuować walkę, chociaż atak mocno go poranił. Electabuzz wstał powoli, czy raczej starał się wstać, jednak stojący obok Ampharos sprowadził na arenę kolejny Piorun, który tym razem bez pudła trafił w żółtego stworka, pokonując go ostatecznie.  
- Koniec trzeciej rundy, Karen znów obejmuje prowadzenie. - oznajmił krótko sędzia, jednak wstrzymał się z rozpoczęciem następnego starcia przeczuwając, że teraz czas na krotką pogadankę wyjaśniającą.  
- No Tori, zaskoczyłeś mnie i to negatywnie, jeśli mam być szczera. – zaczęła trenerka, zawracając Ampharosa.  
- Ty mnie również, ale zdecydowanie w pozytywny sposób. - odparłem.  
- Hej, sam mi tą technikę pokazałeś, jak walczyliśmy z... - Karen zająknęła się na moment, mimo wszystko małe urządzenia, jakie walczący trenerzy dostawali po wkroczeniu na arenę i doczepiali sobie do prawego ucha, pozwalały nie tylko na bezproblemową komunikacje miedzy nimi a sędzią, ale też przetwarzały ich słowa na napisy wyświetlane na dużych ekranach, rozmieszczonych między trybunami, czyli tak naprawdę naszą rozmowę mógł usłyszeć cały stadion, a skoro tak, to chyba lepiej było nie wspominać głośno o "Dark Lugii".  
- Tak, wiem o co chodzi i pamiętam. Wiesz, to trochę skomplikowane, a środek Wielkiego Finału raczej nie jest miejscem na szczegółowe wyjaśnienia. Mogę ci jednak obiecać, że jak skończymy pojedynek, to z pewnością parę osób zechce z tobą pogadać. - odparłem wymijająco.  
- Czyli dobrze podejrzewałam, że to coś niespotykanego i lepiej poczekać na odpowiedni moment. - pokiwała głową trenerka, aby następnie zaproponować - Wiesz, generalnie nie potrafię robić tych sztuczek z każdym z moich Pokemonów i jak widzę, ty też masz ten problem, więc na razie może zostańmy przy klasycznym pojedynku. No, teoretycznie klasycznym, Starożytne?  
Uśmiechnąłem się kiwając głową. Tak naprawdę dzięki treningowi z Clair, czy raczej dzięki nauczeniu dziewczyny Splotu, sam również podszkoliłem się w jego stosowaniu i obecnie połączenie mogłem nawiązać z każdym z moich podopiecznych, a nie używałem go tylko ze względu na zasady Starej Gwardii. Zastanawiałem się też co będzie, jak w którejś z następnych rund Karen zdecyduje się zastosować go ponownie, ale na razie mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą i skupić na zwykłym pojedynku.  
Tymczasem w Loży Honorowej występ Karen wywołał dość żywiołowe reakcje.  
- Zaskakujące, a nawet więcej niż zaskakujące. – komentował w zadumie Krak.  
- Niby czemu? Też rozkminiłam, że coś takiego można robić, ale jak mi powiedziałeś, że lepiej tego nie używać i trenerzy tak nie walczą, to dałam sobie spokój z treningami. - przypomniała siedząca nieopodal Defi, Liderka z Wałbrzycha.  
- Tak ,też co nieco o tym słyszałem. Podobne trochę do telepatii z Psycho-Pokemonami, ale o wiele skuteczniejsze. - zauważył Juliusz, najstarszy z Liderów.  
- Hmm... Czy mniej obeznani z tematem otrzymają jakieś wyjaśnienia, czy jak zwykle konspirację robicie? - zapytał z obojętna miną Jan z Olsztyna.  
- Chyba nie będzie wyjścia. - odparł spokojnie Twardowski sprawiając, że wszyscy zgromadzeni w Loży Honorowej zwrócili na niego uwagę.  
- Ej, teraz kojarzę. To ten wędrowny trener, co łazi po kraju i krytykuje nas na każdym kroku. - rozpoznał mężczyznę Will, aby następnie zapytać podejrzliwie - Co on tu robi?  
- Siedzi i ogląda Wielki Finał, jakbyś nie zauważył. - odpowiedziała Liderka z Katowic, po czym uśmiechnęła złośliwie widząc, że udało jej się zirytować chłopaka.  
- Dobrze, dobrze, jak pojedynek się skończy i poznamy zwycięzcę, wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione. W końcu ustaliliśmy, że od teraz tajemnic między Ligą a Gwardią już nie będzie. - powiedział pojednawczo Lider Krak, chociaż jego słowa jeszcze bardziej zainteresowały część osób zgromadzonych w loży. Max siedział obok ojca, który nic nie mówiąc obserwował jedynie tak pojedynek, jak i obecną rozmowę między Liderami. W końcu mężczyzna szepnął cicho do syna:  
- Coś się szykuje?  
- Na to wygląda i mam dziwne wrażenie, że Tori jest w to zamieszany. - odparł chłopak.  
Na arenie zaś rozpoczęła się czwarta runda Wielkiego Finału. Bez zaskoczenia zauważyłem, że Omanyte Karen ewoluował w Omastara i teraz wyglądał jak błękitna rozgwiazda z kilkoma odnóżami i dużą żółtą muszlą na grzbiecie, pokrytą dodatkowo rzędem kolców przez środek. Od razu po pojawieniu stwór otoczył się zielonkawą aurą ochronną i czekał na mój ruch.  
- Skoro tak, to zaczniemy od Wodnego i Błotnego Strzału. – poleciłem, uważnie obserwując przeciwnika.  
Kabutops po przedfinałowych treningach stał się jednym z najszybszych moich Pokemonów i teraz też błyskawicznie zaczął wytwarzać dwa rodzaje pocisków i atakować. Tak jak podejrzewałem, Omastar nie dawał rady z uniknięciem ich wszystkich, jednak rozwiązywał problem w inny sposób. Ochrona jaka go otaczała wchłaniała część ataków, a gdy zostawała zniszczona, stworek szybko wytwarzał kolejną. Dodatkowo strzelał Wodną Bronią rozbijając część pocisków, no i oczywiście uskakiwał i unikał na tyle, na ile mógł.  
- Dobra defensywa, ale przecież tak się nie da wygrać. - zauważyłem.  
- Jasne, ale wolałam się upewnić, jak dobry w strzelaniu jest twój Pokemon. Kolcowe Działo. - odparła z uśmiechem Karen, wydając następnie komendę, po której Omastar nieco nachylił swoja skorupę i zaczął strzelać kolcami z niej wyrastającymi. Gdy pocisk pomknął w stronę przeciwnika, w jego miejsce szybko pojawiał się kolejny i tym sposobem atak mógł być nieprzerwany. Dodając do tego nadal stosowaną Wodną Broń okazało się, że obecnie to przeciwnik jest lepszy w ofensywie niż Kabutops. Na szczęście mój Pokemon bez trudu radził sobie z unikaniem, czy wręcz odbijaniem kolców, które do niego doleciały. Stwór miał duże, twarde i podobne do sierpów ręce, które całkiem nieźle radziły sobie z przyjmowaniem ataków.  
- Wygląda na to, że trzeba przejść do walki bezpośredniej. - stwierdziłem wiedząc, że Karen właśnie tego chce. Kabutops mruknął krótko i wytworzywszy własną Ochronę, pomknął szybko w stronę przeciwnika.  
- Przygotuj się. - poinstruowała podopiecznego trenerka, a żółto-niebieski Pokemon przerwał ostrzał i czekał na nacierającego Kabutopsa, który również przestał strzelać.  
- Rozcinanie. – powiedziałem, niepotrzebnie wprawdzie, bowiem dokładnie ten atak zastosował mój podopieczny, jednak moja przeciwniczka wymyśliła coś zupełnie innego.  
- Złap go. - poleciła krótko, zaś Omastar wystrzelił szybko ze swojej skorupy kilka długich i cienkich jakby odnóży, którymi schwycił atakującego go Kabutopsa. Moj podopieczny warknął zaskoczony, jednak widząc, że jego ruchy nadal nie są całkowicie zablokowane, kontynuował atak uderzając ostrymi jak noże rękami w skorupę przeciwnika.  
- Za twardy, skup się na głowie. - poleciłem, rozumiejąc że pancerz stwora jest zbyt wytrzymały, aby takie ataki, mimo że silne, zrobiły na nim jakieś wrażenie.  
- Teraz strzelaj. - odparła natychmiast Karen i w momencie, w którym pierwszy cios mojego Pokemona uderzył w głowę Omastara, ten w odpowiedzi wypuścił z paszczy Lodowy Promień, trafiając nim przeciwnika.  
- Skup się na kontrataku. - poleciłem szybko. Wprawdzie lodowe ataki nie były zbyt groźne dla Poka którego typem była Woda, jednak ryzyko zamrożenia nadal istniało i rozumiałem, że to właśnie na to liczy trenerka, bowiem dało się zauważyć, że Lodowy Promień jest jakby ostrzejszy niż zwykle. Kabutops jednak radził sobie całkiem nieźle i ignorując ból uderzał raz za razem głowę przeciwnika, zmuszając go w końcu do przerwania stosowanej techniki.  
- Pancerz w takim razie. - zdecydowała po chwili Karen, widząc że plan zamrożenia się nie uda i dodając po chwili - Wytrzymały, wprawdzie wiem, że w połowie Wodniak, ale i tak, to był jeden z głównych ataków Omastara, z założeniem właśnie na zamrożenie.  
Skinąłem głową w podziękowaniu za pochwałę, bowiem musiałem szybko pomyśleć nad nową strategią. Odnóża przeciwnika nadal przytrzymywały mojego Pokemona, ale teraz nie był on w stanie atakować niczego innego poza skorupą, bowiem głowa stworka zniknęła w jej wnętrzu, a jakby tego było mało...  
- Myśl szybciej Tori. – ponagliła mnie trenerka, wydając następną komendę - Toxik-Atak.  
Ze skorupy zaczął wydobywać się fioletowy dym, szybko otaczając walczące stworki. Wiadomo było, że był to jeden z najszybciej i najbardziej zatruwających ataków, był też łatwopalny, niestety Kabutops nie posiadał w swoim arsenale odpowiedniej techniki, aby wytworzyć iskrę i spowodować wybuch.  
- Nawet jeśli jest odporny na typowe trucizny, z tym raczej sobie nie poradzi. Toxik-Atak Omastara jest jak Paraliżujący Proszek twojego Brelooma, działa na praktycznie wszystkie Pokemony. - poinformowała mnie spokojnie Karen, dając równocześnie do zrozumienia, że trzeba szybko coś wymyślić.  
Obecnie fioletowy dym ograniczał częściowo widoczność, ale nie na tyle, aby nie dostrzegać Kabutopsa stojącego na arenie i znajdującego się obok niego Omastara ze skorupą, której otwór i zarazem wejście, skierowane było do podłoża areny i skutecznie uniemożliwiało zadawanie ciosów we wrażliwą głowę stworka.  
- Trzeba go jakoś przewrócić... - zastanawiałem się cicho i po chwili miałem już pomysł.  
- Dobra, wprawdzie nie ćwiczyliśmy czegoś takiego, ale myślę, że się uda. - zacząłem instruować Kabutopsa, który przestał uderzać w skorupę i słuchał uważnie - Trzeba przerobić atak obszarowy na atak punktowy i skupić cała jego siłę na przeciwniku. Dasz rade? - zapytałem.  
Stwor zastanawiał się przez chwilę, rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi, po czym warknął głośno i cofając się o krok, gdyż tylko na tyle pozwalały mu nadal oplatające go odnóża Omastara, wystrzelił z paszczy strumień wody, celując nim w sam środek skorupy przeciwnika. Nie było to łatwe, bowiem zwykle przy owym ataku woda rozlewała się na boki i miała za zadanie tworzyć Morską Falę, a tutaj trzeba było skupić całość w jednym miejscu. Jednak musiałem przyznać, że mój podopieczny radził sobie bardzo dobrze. No i bliskość przeciwnika również miała znaczenie. Początkowo nic się nie działo, zresztą początkowo mój podopieczny starał się zapanować nad stosowanym atakiem, ale gdy po kilku sekundach uderzył mocniejszym strumieniem wody, skorupa Omastara oderwała się od powierzchni areny, a sam stwór zaczął się kiwać.  
- Nieźle wykombinowane... – pochwaliła nas Karen, po czym niespodziewanie poleciła – HyperPromień.  
Głowa Omastara wyskoczyła nagle ze skorupy i wystrzeliła duży biały promień wprost w atakującego go przeciwnika. Odnóża nadal przytrzymywały mojego Pokemona, przez co cała siła ataku skupiała się na nim i widać było, że rani go coraz bardziej. Jednak co chcieliśmy, zostało osiągnięte, Omastar znów stał się wrażliwy na ataki i teraz mój podopieczny skupiając się i ignorując ból wywołany atakiem, uderzył najpierw mocno ostrymi rękami, a gdy wystarczyło to, aby przerwać promień, wystrzelił własny, tyle że zielony, wprost w głowę przeciwnika.  
- Giga-Ssanie. Daj pełną moc, bo solidnie oberwaliśmy. - poleciłem dodatkowo.  
Energia szybko zaczęła być wysysana z Omastara. Oprócz tego Kabutops uderzał w przeciwnika raz za razem swymi ostrymi rękami, uniemożliwiając stworkowi skoncentrować się na tyle, aby mógł wystrzelić kolejny HyperPromień. Karen obserwowała przez chwilę te zmagania, a w końcu kiwając głową, zawróciła podopiecznego.  
- Niewiele brakowało. Może i w teorii to Omastar jest Pokiem defensywnym, zaś Kabutops ofensywnym, jednak w praktyce okazało się, że twój Pokemon jest równie wytrzymały co mój. - pochwaliła mnie dziewczyna.  
Wprawdzie mój podopieczny został zatruty Toxik-Atakiem, obecnie całkowicie rozwianym przez Morską Falę, a dodatkowo oberwał mocno HyperPromieniem, jednak wyssanej z przeciwnika energii było na tyle dużo, aby nadal stał pewnie na nogach i mimo widocznego po nim zmęczenia, był gotów kontynuować walkę.  
- Tak, to była wyrównana runda, jednak ostatecznie to trener Tori ją wygrał i znów doprowadził do remisu, tym razem dwa do dwóch. - zdecydował sędzia kiwając głową.  
Zostały trzy rundy, a przy obecnym stanie jeszcze dwie trzeba było wygrać, aby być zwycięzcą Wielkiego Finału. Tym razem musiałem przez chwilę zastanowić się, jakiego Pokemona wybrać, a ostatecznie zdecydowałem nie ryzykować i najsilniejszy duet zostawić na koniec. Przede mną pojawiła się Ledian i zwyczajowo już, od razu po wyskoczeniu z PokeBalla aktywowała wszystkie osłony. Dobrze zrobiła, bowiem Karen zdecydowała się na Poke-Smoka Altarię i tym samym domyślałem się już, jakie Pokemony zostawiła na koniec.  
- Typami kiepsko, bo zwiększona odporność na większość ataków. - stwierdziłem, aby następnie polecić - Leć w górę i Gwiazdy. Na razie trzymajmy ją na dystans.  
- Faktycznie, tym razem instynkt trenera ci się nie popisał. - zgodziła się ze mną Karen, gdy tymczasem Altaria bez czekania na komendę, wystrzeliła szybko błękitny promień w lecąca Median. Oddech Smoka wprawdzie chybił, ale widać było, że Poke-Smok jest szybki i trzeba się pilnować.  
- Zwinność dodatkowo - zdecydowałem, gdy tymczasem pierwsze pociski doleciały już do przeciwniczki. Atak wykonywany przez Ledian zawsze trafiał, a co za tym idzie, Pokemon nawet nie starał się go unikać, zamiast tego przyjął na siebie pierwsze gwiazdki, zapewne chcąc wybadać jak silna jest technika i aż pisnął ze zdumienia, a może z faktu, że zadawany mu ból jest większy niż się spodziewał.  
- Oho, lepiej jej nie lekceważyć. - stwierdziła Karen, po czym poleciła - Dobrze, jednak walka w zwarciu, bo po Zwinności dystansowych uniknie.  
- Kontynuuj ostrzał i przygotuj się. - odparłem spokojnie, gdy Altaria szybko pomknęła w stronę przeciwniczki.  
- Smoczy Szpon jak dolecisz. - uzupełniła komendy Karen i nagle powiedziała – Obrót!  
- Blask! – poleciłem dokładnie w tej samej chwili.  
Ledian zabłysła jasnym światłem z zamiarem oślepienia Altarii, ta jednak w ostatniej chwili obróciła się, tym samym unikając techniki. Musiała jednak dodatkowo wytracić prędkość i obecnie unosiła się w powietrzu, a nie będąc w stanie obserwować mojego Pokemona...  
- Promień Słoneczny. - poleciłem natychmiast, dostrzegając szansę na atak.  
- Unikaj. - komenda Karen nastąpiła zaraz po mojej i nawet Altaria wykonywała już zwrot, jednak mimo wszystko te kilkanaście metrów, jakie dzieliło ją od przeciwniczki było zbyt małym dystansem, aby unik w pełni się udał. Duży żółty promień trafił Poke-Smoka i nawet zdołał odepchnąć go nieco, jednak ostatecznie stwór skoncentrował się na tyle, że zaczął parować atak Oddechem Smoka.  
- Dobrze, ogień ciągły i zbliżaj się. - pochwaliła podopieczną Karen.  
- Pełna moc w osłony, jak przerwiesz atak, to oberwiesz smoczym, bo z unikiem nie zdążymy. - poinstruowałem Ledian, która sama zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, gdyż odległość między stworkami zmniejszała się coraz bardziej. Żółty promień i błękitny ogień nacierały na siebie, tworząc kolorową kulę w miejscu zderzenia. Wprawdzie atak Poke-Smoka zdawał się być nieco silniejszy, jednak ze względu na małą odległość między Pokami nie robiło to zbyt wielkiej różnicy, bo i tak finał takich zmagań był dla mnie jasny, a widząc, że Karen uważnie obserwuje powoli rosnącą kolorową kulę zrozumiałem, że dla niej też.  
- No tak, wybuchu jeszcze nie było... - westchnąłem, gdy sekundę później siła ataków okazała się zbyt duża, aby dały radę się nawzajem niwelować i faktycznie nastąpiła eksplozja, w wyniku której Ledian została odrzucona wysoko nad arenę, zaś Altaria zepchnięta w kierunku ziemi. Poke-Smok jednak szybko wyrównał lot i wyglądało na to, że wybuch, mimo że odczuwalny, nie dał się jej za bardzo we znaki. Ledian natomiast przyjęła siłę uderzenia na swoje osłony, które wprawdzie zniknęły, ale stworek szybko doszedł do siebie i zdołał je odnowić.  
- Jeszce raz. - poleciła spokojnie Karen, a jej podopieczna znów pomknęła szybko w górę.  
- Gwiazdy i czekamy. - odparłem.  
Nie było sensu drugi raz stosować Blasku, bo tym razem przeciwniczka nie tylko zdoła go uniknąć, co i zastosowanego po nim Promienia Słonecznego. Na szczęście to Poke-Smok więcej oberwał w tym pojedynku, więc istniała szansa na to, że osłony Ledian dadzą jej dostatecznie dużą przewagę na wygranie tej rundy. Na razie zaś Pokemon strzelał gwiazdkowymi pociskami w przeciwniczkę, która lecąc zygzakiem starała się ich unikać, ale równocześnie zmniejszać dystans i nagle wystrzeliła Lodowy Promień, którego na szczęście moja podopieczna zdołała uniknąć.  
- Dobrze i teraz Smoczy Szpon. - poleciła szybko Karen.  
Rozumiałem, że atak miał na celu nie tyle trafić Ledian, co wytrącić ją z rytmu i zmniejszyć intensywność ostrzału, co niestety się udało. Następnie Poke-Smok doleciał do przeciwniczki i uderzył mocno łapą w osłony stworka. Jednak ku memu lekkiemu zaskoczeniu nie był to cios, co raczej chwycenie Ledian w szpony Pokemona.  
- Trzymaj mocno i Podniebny Atak. – Karen wydała następną komendę.  
- Promień Słoneczny. - zdecydowałem po chwili, widząc że mimo starań, Ledian nie jest w stanie się wyrwać.  
Tym sposobem Altaria ze schwytanym Pokemonem, poleciała wysoko w górę nad arenę, a za nimi ciągnęła się świetlista smuga stosowanego przez Ledian ataku. Wiedziałem, jaki plan ma Karen i wiedziałem, że czegoś takiego osłony Pokemona nie wytrzymają, a i on sam może nie dać rady. Trzeba więc było postarać się wykorzystać szansę najlepiej jak to możliwe. Poke-Smok zatrzymał się na chwilę, a po niej ruszył niczym pocisk na arenę, cały czas trzymając łapami strzelającą w niego Ledian. Trudno było dojrzeć, gdyż stwor zbliżał się bardzo szybko, jednak wiedziałem, że już samo zbliżanie się do ziemi z ogromną prędkością jest odczuwalne dla robaczego Poka, a w pewnym momencie zapewne wyłączy jego osłony. Kilka metrów nad ziemią Altaria wypuściła Ledian, a siła pędu sprawiła, że Pokemon uderzył mocno o ziemię. Smok wyrównał lot i zataczając krąg nad leżąca przeciwniczką czekał, jednak wyglądało na to, że...  
- Daliśmy się podejść. – westchnąłem, widząc że Ledian może i jest przytomna, ale nie daje już rady podnieść się o własnych siłach. Na pociechę zostawał fakt, że stosowany przez nią Promień Słoneczny osłabił Poke-Smoka na tyle, że widać było po nim oznaki zmęczenia i kto wie, czy gdyby szalony lot nie został powtórzony, to czy Altaria również nie padłaby na arenę.  
- Koniec piątej rundy i tym samym po raz trzeci Karen objęła prowadzenie. Jeśli wygra następną rundę, będziemy mieć rozstrzygniecie. - zawyrokował sędzia. Cóż, oboje o tym wiedzieliśmy, a gdy zawróciliśmy nasze stworki, trenerka zapytała z uśmiechem:  
- Co teraz?  
- A jak myślisz? - odparłem odwzajemniając uśmiech, gdy przed dziewczyną pojawił się zielony Poke-Ptak z białymi skrzydłami.  
"Zgadnij, co ten cwaniak robi?" - zapytał na powitanie Alakazam, gdy przeciwnik machnął parokrotnie skrzydłami.  
- Ty masz Uzdrowienie, więc w czym problem? - odparłem spokojnie, zastanawiając się, czy jest sens wydawać komendy w tym pojedynku, czy lepiej pozwolić, aby to Psycho-Pokemony same zdecydowały, który z nich jest lepszy.  
- Gotowi? No to zaczynamy. - powiedziała jeszcze Karen, a gdy tylko skończyła, Xatu zniknął, pojawił obok Alakazama i wystrzelił kilka Kul Cienia, które pomknęły w powietrze, bowiem Psycho-Pok również się teleportował. Gdy przeciwnik ponowił atak, dla odmiany sparował pociski swoimi, a następnie wystrzelił Psycho-Promień, którego dla odmiany uniknął Xatu.  
"Tak się możemy bawić do jutra." - usłyszałem cichy szept, nieco inny od Alakazamowego i szybko zrozumiałem, że tym razem to głos Pokemona Karen.  
"To kończcie rozgrzewkę i jazda z pojedynkiem." - zachęcił z wrednym uśmiechem Alakazam.  
- Skoro nalegasz... - odparła Karen i kiwnąwszy głową dała znak Poke-Ptakowi, aby zaczynał.  
Xatu zamknął oczy, a w tym samym momencie, w którym je otworzył, zastosował Podwójną Drużynę. Właściwie "podwójna" to zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie słowo na wyczyn stworka, bowiem wytworzył on co najmniej sto iluzji, które znalazły się zarówno na arenie, jak i nad nią, otaczając Alakazama z każdej możliwej strony. Ze zdumieniem zauważyłem, że przy tak wielkiej ilości stworków instynktownie nie daję rady określić, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się oryginał, a wiedząc, że Xatu może się też teleportować wiedziałem, że tym razem nie jestem w stanie go namierzyć. Alakazam jednak to zupełnie inna sprawa. Rozejrzał się wokół, a widząc, że przeciwnik zaczyna ciskać w niego Kulami Cienia, uśmiechnął się i oznajmił:  
"Nieźle, całkiem nieźle. A teraz moja kolej."  
Następnie zamknął oczy i uniósł ręce w górę, wypuścił też łyżki w nich trzymane i teraz lewitowały one nad nim. Niespodziewanie żółty stworek otworzył oczy i tak jak w wypadku Xatu, nastąpił podział na setkę, albo i więcej kopii, z tą różnicą, że mój Pokemon zastosował go jedynie na swoich metalowych pociskach.  
"Oryginał jest jakieś pięć metrów nad ziemią na mojej czwartej... Teraz na arenie na ósmej... Teraz... Ej, nie teleportuj się co chwila, bo nie nadążam z informowaniem..." - z udawaną irytacją oznajmił Pokemon. Zastanawiałem się, czy oberwał którąś Kulą Cienia, jakie wciąż zarówno iluzje, jak i prawdziwy Xatu ciskały w jego stronę. Nawet jeśli, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać i teraz machnąwszy mocno rękami sprawił, że wszystkie iluzyjne łyżki zaczęły uderzać w iluzje wytworzone przez Xatu. Poke-Ptak jednak nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać i nadal tworzył nowe, sprawiając że obecnie na arenie toczył się zdumiewający pojedynek. Pokemony pojawiały się i znikały, podobnie jak metalowe łyżki, rozbijające zarówno iluzje stworków, jak i fałszywe Kule Cienia. W samym środku tego kontrolowanego chaosu stał spokojnie Alakazam z prawdziwymi łyżkami w dłoniach i uważnie obserwował, czekając na swoją szansę.  
- Tego nawet więź nie ogarnie... - wyszeptała cicho Karen, tak jak ha zafascynowana oglądanym pojedynkiem.  
I nagle Alakazam zniknął, aby pojawić się kilka metrów nad areną i uderzyć mocno oboma łyżkami trzymanymi w dłoniach. Xatu już znikał, zresztą stosował Teleportację cały czas, jednak jego technika była minimalnie wolniejsza od tej w wykonaniu żółtego stworka i teraz oberwawszy, został strącony na arenę, a jego przeciwnik rozpoczął bombardowanie Kulami Cienia. Wyglądało na to, że Psycho-Pokowi się udało, bowiem iluzje powoli zaczęły znikać, a i czarnych kulek skierowanych w jego stronę było coraz mniej. Sam Psycho-Pok również w jednej chwili sprawił, że wszystkie jego iluzyjne łyżki zniknęły i teraz skupił się całkowicie na atakowaniu przeciwnika.  
- No tak, trzeba pamiętać o Życzeniu. - pokiwałem głową, pamiętając że na początku walki Xatu miał w zwyczaju wykonywać technikę uzdrawiającą, która przywracała mu siły, gdy już wydawało się, że jest pokonany. Karen tymczasem obserwowała spokojnie i czekała. Zauważywszy to, zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno i nagle zrozumiałem, co się stało.  
"Spokojnie, panuje nad sytuacją." - usłyszałem Alakazama, w tej samej chwili, w której stworek przerwał ostrzał Kulami Cienia i zwróciwszy się w lewą stronę, zablokował łyżkami Wiertłodziób wykonany przez Xatu, który niespodziewanie zjawił się obok niego. Leżący na arenie pokonany stworek zniknął i tak jak się spodziewałem, okazał się Substytutem, a Poke-Ptak atakujący Alakazama był oryginalny. Xatu widząc, że jego sztuczka się nie udała, chciał uciec od przeciwnika, jednak metalowe łyżki trzymały jego dziób jak kleszcze, a gdy po chwili Alakazam je rozwarł, wystrzelił dodatkowo większą niż zwykle Kulę Cienia, która trafiła w znikającego przeciwnika.  
"Spowolniony. Myślę, że jest po walce." - stwierdził Psycho-Pok znikając i pojawiając obok lekko zamroczonego od otrzymanego ataku Xatu, który wprawdzie natychmiast zniknął, ale w miejscu, gdzie się pojawił, już czekał na niego żółty stworek, ponownie strzelając Kulą Cienia, tym razem standardowej wielkości. Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze parokrotnie, jednak za każdym razem efekt był ten sam, zaś Xatu słabł coraz bardziej i coraz jaśniejsze się stawało, że Alakazam wygrywa. Zostawała jednak jeszcze jedna kwestia do rozwiązania, przez którą wszystko mogło zacząć się od początku, jednak przeczucie podpowiadało mi, że mój podopieczny już się tym zajął.  
- Niestety macie rację, po walce. - stwierdziła w końcu Karen, a Xatu przestał się teleportować i stał teraz spokojnie obok Alakazama. Następnie dziewczyna zawróciła osłabionego stworka i powiedziała:  
- Tori, powinieneś być dumny z tego, jak udało ci się wyszkolić swego Pokemona. Wiem, że mój Xatu jest silny, ale twój Alakazam jest jednym z najsilniejszych znanych Psycho-Pokemonów.  
Skinąłem głową w podziękowaniu, pamiętając, że już przy walce o jedenastą odznakę, Liderka od Psycho-Poków powiedziała coś podobnego.  
- Czyżbyś opanował Blokadę Leczenia? - zapytałem cicho, zdumiony, że mój podopieczny posiada technikę, której autorką była Liderka z Poznania.  
"Teoretycznie. Na razie działa obustronnie, więc sam też bym się nie uleczył, ale jak widać, dało radę."  
Pokręciłem głową uśmiechając się. Ten stworek zawsze mnie czymś zaskoczy, a gdy Pokemon wteleportował się do PokeBalla, sędzia uroczyście ogłosił:  
- I tak proszę państwa, po sześciu rundach mamy remis trzy do trzech i nadszedł czas, aby ostatnia runda była rozstrzygającą. Ten, kto w niej zwycięży, zostanie też tegorocznym Wielkim Mistrzem Pokemon.  
- Czemu nie jestem zaskoczony. - powiedziałem uśmiechając się i sięgając po PokeBall.  
- Właściwie już to kiedyś przerabialiśmy. - odparła Karen, przypominając mi nasze pierwsze spotkanie i pojedynek, w którym jej Pidgeotto pokonał mojego Charmeleona, dzięki czemu ewoluował. Po chwili zaś dodała - Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie problemu i tą tajemniczą technikę zastosujesz?  
Westchnąłem rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi, po czym spojrzałem w stronę Loży Honorowej, dostrzegając w niej Twardowskiego i Lidera Kraka. Mężczyźni zauważywszy moje pytające spojrzenie, wymienili się krótkimi uwagami, po czym pokiwali głowami na zgodę. Stało się, dostałem pozwolenie, aby walczyć z pełnią moich możliwości. Karen również zamierzała to zrobić, a pamiętając, że i u mnie i u niej do walki zostanie wystawiony pierwszy Pokemon, jakiego otrzymaliśmy wiedziałem, że ostatnia runda Wielkiego Finału będzie wyjątkowa...


	197. Wielki Finał Przerwany!

ODCINEK 197: WIELKI FINAŁ... PRZERWANY?!

- Mam nadzieje, że tym razem nie będzie problemu i tą tajemniczą technikę zastosujesz? - zapytała z nadzieją Karen.  
- Oho, dziewczyna znów chce iść na całość. - skomentował z zainteresowaniem obecna sytuację Twardowski.  
- Tak, tylko że ona Splot opanowała samodzielnie, zaś Tori... - odparł Krak, zauważając że spoglądam w ich kierunku.  
- Nasze zasady zabraniają wykorzystywać go w zwykłym pojedynku, a skoro Karen nie jest Gwardzistką, to i na rytualną walkę nie ma co liczyć. - zauważył Twardowski.  
- Ehh... Wybaczcie, że się wtrącam, ale sami wiecie, jaki Tori jest. Jak nie wolno, to nie wolno. Jak mu nie pozwolicie, to będzie walczył normalnie i przegra. - odezwał się lekko poirytowany Poniatowski.  
- No cóż, tu masz rację. - to mówiąc Krak spojrzał na Twardowskiego, po czym obaj pokiwali głowami aprobująco.  
- Tak, niech walczy. Muszę przyznać, że takiej sytuacji nie przewidzieliśmy i naprawdę ciekaw jestem, kto zwycięży w Wielkim Finale. - zgodził się mężczyzna i z uwagą zaczął obserwować rozpoczynający się ostatni pojedynek.  
Wypuściłem Charizarda, z drugiej strony areny pojawił się Pidgeot. Następnie i ja i Karen zamknęliśmy na chwilę oczy, aby po ich otwarciu aktywować Splot i nawiązać połączenie ze swymi Pokemonami. Jak dotąd tylko raz miałem prawdziwą walkę tego typu, wygrany pojedynek o Odznakę Mocy z Liderem Krakiem. Wprawdzie podczas treningów przedfinałowych parę razy zmagałem się z Clair, aby podszkolić dziewczynę w lepszej kontroli Splotu, jednak tak naprawdę trudno było owe starcia pod typowy pojedynek podciągnąć i zdecydowanie bliżej było im do zwykłego treningu, teraz zaś... Teraz nadszedł czas na walkę zapewne bardziej wymagającą od starcia z najsilniejszym Poke-Smokiem Lidera Kraka.  
- Zaczynajmy. - powiedziałem spokojnie i w tej samej chwili Charizard poderwał się z ziemi i zaczął lecieć w górę. Pidgeot natychmiast zrobił to samo, starając się też zmniejszyć dystans między Pokemonami. Od razu zauważyłem, że w wypadku Poke-Ptaka Karen o wiele lepiej opanowała kontrole i w odróżnieniu od Ampharosa nie wykonywała już zbędnych, czy dziwnych gestów, tylko stała spokojnie i obserwowała co się dzieje, reagując jedynie ruchem oczu, mruganiem, czy lekkimi drgnięciami rąk lub nóg, czyli zupełnie jak zawodowi Gwardziści.  
- Dobrze, trzeba sprawdzić szybkość przeciwnika. - powiedziałem cicho, wydmuchując następnie powietrze z płuc i tym samym sprawiając, że Charizard wystrzelił w zbliżającego się Poke-Ptaka Ognisty Strumień.  
- Szybkość bardzo dobra, dziękuję. - odarła z uśmiechem Karen, lekko przekrzywiając się na bok i sprawiając, że Pidgeot bez trudu uniknął ataku. Następnie Pokemon zaczął machać skrzydłami i wytwarzać chmurę piasku. Zwykle technika ta ma na celu oślepienie przeciwnika, tu ze względu na Splot za bardzo by nie podziałała, o czym dziewczyna sama dobrze wiedziała. Miała nadzieję na coś innego, a konkretnie na wytworzenie zasłony dymnej, utrudniającej dostrzeżenie, co dzieje się w powietrzu.  
- Właściwie to i tak nie da przewagi żadnej ze stron. - stwierdziłem po chwili namysłu, i parokrotnie wzruszając ramionami sprawiłem, że Charizard zaczął szybko machać skrzydłami i rozwiewać piaskową zasłonę. Jednak Karen właśnie na to czekała, na moment dekoncentracji, bowiem znajdujący się blisko Pidgeot szybko wytworzył Powietrzne Cięcie, przebijające się przez podmuchy ognistego jaszczura i uderzające w niego. Nie był to zbyt silny atak, czy może raczej wytrzymałość Charizarda była na tyle dobra, że nie musiał się nim zbytnio przejmować, jednak lepiej było nie wystawiać się na jego działanie zbyt długo i teraz dmuchnąłem mocniej, niemal gwiżdżąc, zaś Charizard wystrzelił spory strumień ognia, którego Pidgeot w pierwszej chwili uniknął, jednak gwałtowny ruch głową tak moją, jak i Charizarda nadal stosującego Przepalanie sprawił, że atak sięgnął celu. Nastąpił niewielki wybuch, który wystarczył, aby odrzucić Poke-Ptaka od mojego Pokemona.  
- Auć... Manewrowanie silnym atakiem, ale nie jestem zaskoczona. - pochwaliła nas Karen, po czym skupiła się mocniej, a Pidgeot wyrównawszy lot zalśnił, stosując Zwinność i pomknął szybko na przeciwnika. Dodatkowo otoczył się zielonkawą mgiełką Ochrony, przygotowując na ewentualne niespodzianki.  
- No dobrze, jak chcą walki w zwarciu... - powiedziałem, jednak nie to było celem ataku Karen, gdyż nagle dmuchnęła krótko, podobnie jak ja przy stosowaniu ognistych ataków, tyle że u Pidgeota oznaczało to wystrzelenie HyperPromienia. Reakcja była niemal instynktowna, znów dmuchnąłem, tyle że tym razem Charizard zamiast czerwonego ognia, zaczął zionąc ogniem błękitnym, czyli stosować Wściekłość Smoka, która zderzywszy się z HyperPromieniem, sparowała go niemal w ostatniej chwili. Jednak moja przeciwniczka nie zamierzała się poddać, a wytwarzany przez Pidgeota HyperPromień nie zniknął po zderzeniu z kontratakiem. Przeciwnie, wyglądało na to, że przybiera na sile i stara się przełamać technikę.  
- Instynkt dobra rzecz. - mruknąłem cicho rozumiejąc, że gdybym sparowania dokonał Ognistym Strumieniem, to teraz mogłoby być nieco bardziej kłopotliwie, jednak Wściekłość Smoka była atakiem, którego siłę bez problemu można było zwiększać, lub zmniejszać. Oczywiście należało uważać, aby z tym nie przesadzić, gdyż jeśli Pokemon ją stosujący, uderzy ze zbyt dużą siłą, sam również może się osłabić. Stosując Splot nie było się jednak czego obawiać, gdyż cały czas kontrolowałem tak siłę Pokemona, jak i jego zmęczenie zarówno od stosowania silnych ataków, jak i od obrażeń, zadanych przez przeciwnika. Teraz też zaczęliśmy z Charizardem zwiększać powoli siłę błękitnego ognia i coraz bardziej odpychać od siebie biały promień. Nagle uderzyliśmy szybko i mocno, mając nadzieję na przełamanie techniki i trafienie w Pidgeota. Plan udał się w połowie, technika faktycznie została przełamana, jednak przeciwnika nie trafiliśmy. Oberwała jedynie iluzja, jaką stworek pozostawił po zastosowaniu Podwójnej Drużyny. Niezbyt licznej zresztą, bowiem w powietrzu unosiły się teraz zaledwie cztery Poke-Ptaki, czyli trzy iluzje i jeden oryginał, a ja przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy Karen kontroluje wszystkie te stworki. Pamiętając jednak nauki w Starej Gwardii rozumiałem, że nawet jeśli są to tylko iluzje, to i tak jest to niemożliwe. Splot Bojowy można nawiązać z jednym i tylko jednym Pokemonem, a próby z dwoma, bądź większą ich ilością mogą skończyć się tragicznie dla trenera chcącego próbować tej sztuki. W najlepszym wypadku ból głowy pozbawi go przytomności, w najgorszym, może czekać go nawet śmierć z powodu przeciążenia układu nerwowego i samego mózgu.  
- Stary numer z podkładaniem iluzji. – mruknąłem, widząc jak Karen właśnie anuluje technikę, która i tak w obecnej sytuacji nie działała. Trzy iluzje zniknęły, oryginał zaś, znajdując się obecnie o wiele wyżej od Charizarda, przyglądał się przez chwilę przeciwnikowi, po czym znów otoczył się zielonkawą mgiełką i szybko zaczął spadać na ognistego jaszczura. Nie było za dużo czasu na reakcję i znów zareagowałem instynktownie, tym razem atakując Przepalaniem. Ogień uderzył w nacierającego Poke-Ptaka w chwili, gdy znajdował się on ledwie kilka metrów od przeciwnika. Wybuch jaki nastąpił po trafieniu, miał jednak nieoczekiwany przebieg, bowiem Pidgeot pozostał na miejscu, jakby zupełnie go nie odczuł, zaś Charizard odepchnięty, niemal spadł na arenę.  
- Ruch Zwierciadła. – szybko zrozumiałem, że Przepalanie może i zniszczyło Ochronę Pidgeota, jednak krótka chwila potrzebna na to wystarczyła, aby Pokemon zdążył wytworzyć lustrzaną barierę, odbijającą atak w przeciwnika. Następnie Poke-Ptak odnowiwszy Ochronę, znów pomknął w dół atakując.  
- Drugi raz to samo? - mruknąłem cicho. Właściwie plan był dobry, Pokemon mógł atakować i nie obawiać się, że sam oberwie jakimś silnym atakiem. Kontratak obszarowy niewiele dawał, gdyż Ochrona zapewne byłaby w stanie go przetrzymać, instynkt zaś podpowiadał mi nieco dziwne rozwiązanie, ale z drugiej strony, jeśli się uda...  
Charizard wystrzelił gwałtownie cienki błękitny promień, otoczony grubą spiralą ognia. Właściwie błękit trudno nawet było dostrzec, sam atak zaś uderzył tak jak poprzednio w lustrzaną tarczę, jaka pojawiła się przed Pidgeotem, jednak tym razem...  
- Przebije się... - zrozumiała zbyt późno Karen, gdyż w tej samej chwili Smoczy Promień, tym razem w wersji ognistego ataku, rozbił Ekran Świetlny i usuwając Ochronę, trafił w Pidgeota. Nie podpalił go wprawdzie, na co miałem nadzieję, ale odrzucił wysoko w górę, a z miny Karen widać było, że tym razem jej podopieczny odczuł atak dość mocno.  
- Muszę przyznać, że to było dobre. Autorska robota? - zapytała trenerka po chwili, podczas której Charizard wylądował na arenie, zaś Pidgeot zdołał wyrównać lot. Splot nadal działał tak u mnie, jak i u niej i wyczuwałem, że faktycznie zdołaliśmy osłabić Poke-Ptaka, chociaż do końca walki jeszcze trochę brakuje.  
- Owszem, Smoczy Promień, chociaż tym razem w wersji ognistej, gdyż typ ataku dobieramy zależnie od sytuacji. - wyjaśniłem.  
Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Tymczasem obserwująca pojedynek z tarasu widokowego Clair, miała coraz bardziej zadowoloną minę.  
- No dajesz Toriś. Jeszcze raz coś takiego i jesteś mistrzem. - zachęcała cicho wiedząc, że nie jestem w stanie jej usłyszeć nawet gdyby głośno dopingowała.  
- Jeśli mogę spytać, wyjaśnisz mi co właściwie oni robią? Od rozpoczęcia finałowej rundy praktycznie ani jednej komendy nie wydali. No zgoda, też tak zwykle walczę, ale cały czas mam wrażenie, że ich Pokemony radzą sobie o wiele lepiej od moich. - zapytał zaciekawiony Robert, również obserwujący Wielki Finał z tarasu widokowego.  
- Oj Robcio, właśnie dlatego to oni się tam leją, a nie ty. - odparła trenerka, aby po chwili wrednie się uśmiechając udzielić odpowiedzi - A co oni robią? No wiesz... Tajemnica.  
Chłopak westchnął krótko, kręcąc krytycznie głową i obserwując starcie, którego rozstrzygnięcie zbliżało się coraz bardziej.  
- No dobrze, jak autorski, to autorski. - stwierdziła po kilku chwilach namysłu Karen, po czym machnęła mocno rękami parokrotnie. Znajdujący się nad arena Pidgeot powtórzył jej ruchy, tyle że skrzydłami, po czym jego machnięcia zaczynały robić się coraz szybsze i mocniejsze, tworząc wirujące tornado, które ruszyło na Charizarda.  
- No to kontrujemy własnym. - stwierdziłem domyślając się, że to co robi Karen i jej podopieczny nie jest pierwszym lepszym atakiem.  
Charizard szybko wypuścił z paszczy strumień ognia, który skręcając zaczął tworzyć Ognisty Wir, z drugiej strony areny zaś powstało wirujące tornado. Po chwili oba ataki zaczęły się ze sobą zderzać i nacierać na siebie, a walczące Pokemony cały czas starały się je doładować. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę i nagle stało się coś niezwykłego i oba ataki zaczęły nawzajem się pochłaniać, a ostatecznie połączyły w jeden wielki wir, mieszający w sobie tak wiatr jak i ogień.  
- Chyba przesadziliśmy... - zauważyła Karen, gdyż siła połączonych technik okazała się zbyt wielka do kontroli przez Pokemony, które teraz zostały przez nią wciągnięte do środka ognistego tornada.  
- Nie chyba, a na pewno. - odparłem czując Splotem, że za chwilę może nastąpić niekontrolowany wybuch. Właściwe nawet bez Splotu można to było zauważyć, gdyż tornado kręciło się coraz szybciej, chociaż wciągnięte do środka Pokemony trzymały się zaskakująco dobrze, jak na takie warunki. Charizard stał pewnie na arenie, zaś Pidgeot machając mocno skrzydłami, utrzymywał w powietrzu. Traciły jednak siły i wyglądało na to, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ostatnia runda, a w konsekwencji cały Wielki Finał może zakończyć się remisem. Przeznaczenie jednak zadecydowało inaczej i gdy siła ognistego tornada osiągnęła punkt krytyczny, nastąpiła potężna eksplozja uderzająca w bariery ochronne otaczające arenę. Wywołało to głośnie bzytnięcie, kilka mniejszych wybuchów na słupach zasilających bariery, a gdy osłony otaczające miejsce dla trenerów zniknęły, poczułem ciepły podmuch powietrza na twarzy i zrozumiałem, co się stało.  
- No i to jest Wielki Finał! - zawołała entuzjastyczne Clair, gdy ogniste tornado zniknęło, a wraz z nim bariery ochronne, które może i pochłonęły siłę eksplozji, ale przeciążenie, jakie w jej wyniku nastąpiło spowodowało zwarcie, a w konsekwencji wyłączenie ich wszystkich. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że już dłużej i tak nie będą potrzebne. Pidgeot nadal unosił się nad areną wyrównawszy lot po uderzeniu i wybiciu z rytmu pod wpływem eksplozji, Charizard zaś szybko stanął na nogach, po chwilowym powaleniu na arenę. Oba stwory były mocno osłabione, oba odczuły wybuch i nawet bez korzystania ze Splotu jasne było, że...  
- Następna wymiana ciosów będzie ostatnią. - stwierdziłem spokojnie.  
- Tak, za chwilę stanie się jasne, kto zostanie Wielkim Mistrzem Pokemon. - odparła Karen uśmiechając się. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech i kiwnąwszy głową powiedziałem:  
- Skończmy to i przekonajmy się w końcu, kto naprawdę jest najlepszy.  
Splot nadal był aktywny, chociaż musiałem przyznać, że odczucie eksplozji, jaka uderzyła w Charizarda wywołało u mnie lekki ból głowy, który na szczęście szybko minął i teraz skupiony, byłem gotów na ostatnie starcie. Nie było za bardzo sensu myśleć nad zastosowaniem odpowiednich ataków, lepiej było zaufać instynktowi i już miałem poderwać Charizarda z ziemi, gdy nagły oślepiający błysk, jaki pojawił się nad stadionem, oraz aktywny Splot uświadomiły mi, że coś jest nie tak. Poke-Ptak zagruchał ostrzegawczo i szybko zaczął lecieć w kierunku ziemi chcąc wylądować. Ognisty jaszczur w pierwszej chwili chciał wykorzystać sytuację i zaatakować przeciwnika, ale wstrzymał się, gdyż tak jak ja zauważył coś dziwnego.  
- Coś cicho... - mruknąłem uświadamiając sobie, że komentator, który jeszcze minutę temu niemal wykrzykiwał zachwyty nad naszym pojedynkiem i siłą ataków, teraz zamilkł. Podobnie jak kibice do tej pory głośno dopingujący i oklaskujący pojedynek. Rozejrzawszy się po trybunach zrozumiałem, że powód owej ciszy jest niezwykle prosty, niemal wszyscy zasnęli. Pidgeot tymczasem wylądował na arenie obok Karen, Charizard zaś, rozglądając się niespokojnie ziewnął w pewnej chwili głośno, a ja również zacząłem odczuwać coraz większe znużenie i chęć zapadnięcia w sen. Nagle usłyszałem odgłos jakby stukania w mikrofon, a po chwili z głośników rozległ się spokojny i dumny głos:  
- Centrala opanowana. Pozbądźcie się tych, którzy stawiają opór!  
- Dobra, tego z pewnością nie było w planie. - stwierdziła cicho Karen, zakrywając dłonią usta i kryjąc ziewnięcie.  
Spojrzałem szybko w stronę Loży Honorowej, gdzie właśnie pojawiło się kilka osób w czarnych ubraniach i wypuściło Pokemony z zamiarem zaatakowania Liderów. Na szczęście większość z nich nadal trzymała się na nogach i mogła przystąpić do walki, gorzej że podobne grupki napastników pojawiły się w różnych miejscach stadionu, zarówno między uśpionymi obecnie kibicami, jak i w pobliżu wyjść z obiektu. Część strażników pilnujących porządku również poddała się działaniu silnej techniki usypiającej, jednak gdzieniegdzie dostrzegłem ludzi w charakterystycznych zielonych uniformach, wypuszczających własne Pokemony i stających do walki z napastnikami.  
- "Targowica"? Ale jak... - nie dokończyłem pytania, bowiem nagle z trybun zeskoczył mężczyzna w czarnym ubraniu z Persianem, czy może powinienem powiedzieć Dark Persianem przy nodze. Czworonożny stwór ruszył szybko do ataku, którego celem był nie tyle Charizard, co ja sam. Ognisty jaszczur przytomnie stanął obok mnie, choć ze względu na osłabienie walką z Pidgeotem raczej nie miał zbyt wielkich szans, co zresztą szybko udowodnił przeciwnik strzelając strumieniem wody, który został sparowany przez...  
- Toriś ruchy i orientuj się. – przywołała mnie do porządku Clair, siedząca na grzbiecie Stantlera i dodatkowo trzymająca Torchica, którego Ognisty Strumień całkiem nieźle radził sobie z parowaniem wodnego ataku, a dodatkowo był na tyle precyzyjny, że nie parzył dłoni dziewczyny.  
Spojrzawszy na drugi koniec areny zobaczyłem, że Karen również miała kłopoty z napastnikiem, który do walki użył Hitmonchana, jednak jej na pomoc przybył Robert i teraz wraz z Dragonairem i Tyranitarem chronili dziewczynę.  
- Stwierdzenie oczywiste numer jeden, to "Targowica". – powtórzyłem, rozglądając się ponownie i dostrzegając, że Liderzy i pozostali na nogach strażnicy starają się opanować sytuację. Dzięki Pokemonom szybko udało się im dotrzeć do miejsc najbardziej obleganych przez napastników. Gorzej, że podczas walki trzeba było uważać, aby nie poranić nadal śpiących na trybunach ludzi, oraz chronić ich przed atakami przeciwników. Właściwie lekko zdumiewające było, że mimo odbywającej się właśnie bitwy, nikt nie był w stanie się obudzić, jednak sam również odczuwałem coraz większe zmęczenie i rozumiałem, że technika usypiająca, jaką stosuje "Targowica", musi być czymś więcej od Hipnozy czy Pyłków.  
- No nie gadaj bystrzaku. - odparła sarkastycznie Clair, teraz zeskakując z grzbietu Pokemona i pozwalając mu rozpocząć walkę z Persianem, a mając do pomocy Torchica wyglądało na to, że stworki dadzą sobie radę. Dodatkowo dziewczyna wypościła Absola i na szczęście pomogło to trochę w zwalczaniu prób uśpienia.  
- Większosć drużyny nie nadaje się do walki po Wielkim Finale. – westchnąłem, widząc że Charizard również chętnie dołączyłby do pojedynku z mężczyzną w czarnym wdzianku, który do pomocy obok Dark Persiana wypuścił dodatkowo Dark Mawila. Niestety ognisty jaszczur sam ledwo stał na nogach i nawet Ognisty Strumień wystrzelony w nowego przeciwnika niewiele dał, bowiem Persian sparował go HydroPompą. Plus był taki, że stwór zdekoncentrował przeciwnika na tyle, aby Stantler uderzając Tratowaniem powalił go na ziemię. Wiedziałem jednak, że mimo sytuacji w jakiej się znajdowaliśmy, walka ponad siły nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem i zawróciłem zmęczonego Charizarda.  
- Jak sytuacja? - usłyszałem niespodziewanie Karen, dzięki małym urządzeniom, które nadal pozwalały nam się ze sobą połączyć, chociaż duże ekrany na trybunach zostały już wyłączone.  
- Na razie pod kontrolą, ale trzeba ustalić, o co im chodzi i co ważniejsze, jak robią to całe usypianie. - odparłem szybko. Spojrzawszy w stronę dziewczyny zobaczyłem, że u niej również całkiem nieźle idzie, a Tyranitar z Dragonairem poradzili sobie zarówno z Hitmonchanem, jak i z wypuszczonym dodatkowo Poliwrathem.  
W Loży Honorowej tymczasem pozostali jedynie Krak, Poniatowski, Twardowski i Juliusz Heinzel, gdyż reszta Liderów z pomocą Pokemonów rozbiegła, bądź rozleciała się po stadionie, starając jak najszybciej opanować sytuację i pokonać przeciwników. Dodatkowo został tu też Will, brat Karen, który jako jedyny od razu został uśpiony przez dziwną technikę "Targowicy".  
- To o to wam chodziło? - zapytał w pewnej chwili szef Ligi Pokemon, obecnie walczący Gengarem.  
- Już tłumaczyłem, że nie wiemy, co się dokładnie miało stać, przepowiednia jest niejasna. - odparł spokojnie Krak, machnąwszy ręką, a dzięki zastosowanemu Splotowi, jego Dragonite uderzył mocno Dark Rhydona, który właśnie zyskiwał przewagę w walce z Blazikenem Twardowskiego.  
- Sugeruje jednak poważnie traktować sytuację. Mimo wszystko przeciwnicy mają przewagę i jeśli nadal będzie tak jak jest... - Juliusz przerwał kryjąc ziewnięcie, zaś jego Pinsir i Scyther, dzięki zastosowaniu Pomocnej Dłoni, całkiem nieźle radziły sobie w starciu z Scizorem.  
- Nie gadajcie, tylko się poddajcie. Nie mace szans, nie pokonacie nas wszystkich. - warknął gniewnie jeden z trzech mężczyzn z "Targowicy". Używali oni w walce czterech Pokemonów, poza Rhydonem i Scizorem były to Cloyster i Typhlosion, czyli typami całkiem niezła kombinacja, ale pamiętając, że wszystkie stwory przeciwników były wynikami eksperymentów, a liczne blizny na ich ciałach jasno wskazywały, że są Dark Pokami, trudno było jednoznacznie ustalić kto ma jak wielką przewagę.  
Max wraz z Florkiem opuścili Lożę Honorową i z pomocą Tropiusa przelecieli w pobliże głównego wyjścia ze stadionu, mając nadzieję na pozbycie się pilnujących go przestępców. Chłopak trochę ryzykował, bowiem nigdy wcześniej latać na swoim Pokemonie nie próbował, ale ze względu na wyjątkowość sytuacji, trzeba było zaryzykować i na szczęście udało się bez kłopotów. Teraz oprócz stwora u boku trenera znalazły się Venusaur oraz Shiftry, zaś Lider z Rzeszowa dodał do walki Sceptila i Meganium, a cała piątka stworków całkiem nieźle radziła sobie w zmaganiach z przeciwnikami.  
Podobnie zresztą jak i inni Liderzy. Barbara z Moraną tworzyły całkiem zgrany duet, a połączenie w walce Psycho-Poków z Duchami dawało bardzo dobre efekty i Liderki sprawnie radziły sobie z pokonywaniem przeciwników i oczyszczaniem terenu wokół głównego chodnika, prowadzącego między trybunami. Hireonim, Izabela, Defi i Jan obrali sobie za cele górne rejony stadionu, gdzie również znalazło się kilkunastu przeciwników z Pokemonami, a podzieliwszy teren na sektory, każde z nich walczyło z innej strony obiektu i radziło sobie mniej lub bardziej efektywnie. Podobnie pozostali Liderzy, zaś obok tarasu widokowego dostrzegłem Ralfa, Emily i kilku innych finalistów, jak również toczą walkę z przeciwnikami, którzy mieli za cel dostać się do wnętrza obiektu.  
- Cwaniaki weszli na stadion jeszcze przed finałem, a wmieszani w tłum byli nie do rozróżnienia i czekali tylko na odpowiedni sygnał. - odgadywała plany "Targowicy" Clair, aby w chwili, w której jej Pokemony pokonały stwory przeciwnika, zapytać groźnie - Dobra Panie Niefajny, czego chcecie i czy przypadkiem nie pokonaliśmy was jakiś czas temu?  
- Tylko tak się wam wydawało. - odparł mężczyzna z kpiącym uśmiechem, a następnie sięgnął po dwa kolejne PokeBalle z zamiarem wypuszczenia następnych przeciwników, jednak niespodziewanie obok niego pojawił się Alakazam i zdzieliwszy mocno łyżka po głowie, pozbawił przytomności. Moj podopieczny nadal był zmęczony starciem z Xatu Karen, jednak, jako że nie odniósł w nim jakiś wielkich obrażeń, to i teraz mógł stanąć do walki.  
- Jak zwykle dobry czas Wąsacz. - pochwaliła stworka trenerka.  
"Może tak, może nie. Myślałem, że teraz to powinniśmy świętować wygraną w Wielkim Finale, a nie toczyć regularną bitwę z Dark Pokami." – odparł, rozglądając się uważnie po stadionie.  
- Też chciałbym widzieć, co jest grane. Zaatakowali nagle i chcą naszej kapitulacji, na co rzecz jasna nikt się nie zgadza. Tyle, że to całe usypianie... - znów musiałem stłumić ziewnięcie. Wprawdzie obecność Absola nieco osłabiła to, czym "Targowica" chciała nas uśpić, jednak nadal odczuwałem zmęczenie i senność i jasne było, że w takim stanie za długo walczyć się nie da, zwłaszcza, że przeciwnicy musieli być na to odporni.  
- Pierwsze i jedyne ostrzeżenie. Albo się poddajecie, albo urządzimy na stadionie masakrę. - odezwał się nagle spokojny głos z centrum komentatorskiego.  
- No tak, to pewnie szefuńcio całej tej bandy. - mruknęła Clair, gdy tymczasem szef kontynuował spokojnie:  
- Może się wam wydawać, że macie szanse na zwycięstwo, ale to daremne. Zaraz zresztą się przekonacie. Mewtwo, zwiększ siłę usypiania!  
- Mew... Co? - zapytała zaskoczona Clair - Słyszałam tylko o Mew i to chyba jeden z Trojaków był, no nie?  
- Legendarnej Trójcy, owszem, ale skoro tak... – odparłem, rozglądając się uważnie po niebie nad stadionem.  
- Jest tam! - z pomocą dziewczyny dostrzegłem wysoko w górze człekokształtnego stwora, białego o fioletowym brzuchu i ogonie. Ręce kierował w stronę areny, a palce dłoni miał szeroko rozstawione i nie było wątpliwości, że dziwna technika usypiająca, to właśnie jego robota. Dodatkowo nieopodal dostrzegłem kształt dużego latającego Pokemona, kształt, który w pierwszej chwili wydał mi się dziwnie znajomy, ale po bliższym przyjrzeniu zrozumiałem, że kolor się nie zgadza. Oryginał był biały z niebieskim brzuchem, zaś to było szaro-czarne. Przypomniałem sobie słowa Szymona Kossakowskiego, mężczyzny przedstawiającego się jako szef "Targowicy". Zginał od promienia LTS 12, jak określał stwora, którego my nazwaliśmy "Dark Lugią" i którego udało nam się pokonać, jednak tak jak powiedział mężczyzna, nie była to finałowa wersja eksperymentów. Ostateczna Dark Lugia znajdowała się nad stadionem, krążąc spokojnie w pobliżu stwora określonego jako Mewtwo i przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, jaki jest jej cel, gdy odpowiedzi udzielił mi Alakazm:  
"Dark Pokemony. One zwyczajnie nie chcą walczyć i słuchać ludzi, którzy nimi kierują. Dark Lugia jakby je hipnotyzuje i zmusza do uległości... Agh..." - żółty stworek upadł na ziemię z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Wstał na szczęście szybko, potrząsając energicznie głową i wyjaśniając:  
"To tyle, jeśli chodzi o czytanie w jej umyśle. Zablokowała mnie."  
- Czyli wszystko jasne. Mewtwo hipnotyzuje ludzi, a Dark Lugia Pokemony. - podsumowała sytuację Clair, znów spoglądając w górę, a następnie na mnie.  
- Niestety, nie damy rady tak po prostu tam dolecieć. – odparłem, wskazując na kilka Dark Poke-Ptaków, krążących nad stadionem. Następnie stłumiłem kolejne ziewniecie i zrozumiałem, że zgodnie z zaleceniem szefa "Targowicy", technika wykonywana przez Mewtwo zaczyna być coraz silniejsza i teraz nawet zakłócenia Psycho-Mocy w wykonaniu Poków typu Ciemność zaczynały być niewystarczające. Rozejrzawszy się szybko po stadionie zauważyłem, jak kilku strażników walczących do tej pory z przeciwnikami, teraz pada uśpionych na ziemię. Nawet Liderzy nie dawali już rady i zarówno Urban jak i Idzi spali miedzy trybunami. Sytuacja zaczynała się robić coraz poważniejsza, gdy nagle, obok głównego wejścia na stadion, dało się dostrzec błysk wyładowania energii, a może elektryczności, a przeciwnicy Maxa i Florka padli sparaliżowani. W drzwiach pojawiło się kilkanaście osób w charakterystycznych dla nich ubraniach z pelerynami, a wraz z nimi silne Pokemony Smoki, Psychiki, czy Stalowce.  
- Przybylo wsparcie. - westchnął z ulgą Juliusz.  
- Najwyższy czas, a skoro tutaj sobie poradziliśmy, to chyba czas na kontratak. - odparł Poniatowski, wskazując Gengarowi przeszklone pomieszczenie, znajdujące się naprzeciw Loży Honorowej ,czyli miejsce, z którego komentator zdawał relacje z toczonych finałów, a które obecnie stało się centrum operacyjnym szefa "Targowicy".  
- Pamiętaj, że nasz sojusz nie oznacza, że możesz się w dowódcę bawić. - odparł Twardowski, mrugając porozumiewawczo do mężczyzny.  
Przywódca Ligi Pokemon skłonił się lekko, a następnie wraz z Gengarem polecieli w stronę stanowiska komentatorskiego. Ciekawie to wyglądało, Poke-Duch, a obok niego lewitujący mężczyzna. Na drodze stanęły im wprawdzie Poke-Ptaki "Targowicy", ale gdy na cel wziął je Lider Krak lecący na Drgonicie i wspierany przez Salamenca i Atarię, musiały skupić swą uwagę na Poke-Smokach. Tymczasem Gwardziści wkroczywszy na stadion szybko rozeznali się w sytuacji i ruszyli pomóc w walce tam, gdzie strażnicy z Liderami byli w największych opałach.  
- Głupcy... - cichy głos z głośników był komentarzem szefa na to co się stało. Po chwili zaś mężczyzna wydał następne polecenie:  
- Lugia, zwiększ siłę wojowników! Niech walczą bez ograniczeń!  
- Co? Jak to "bez ograniczeń"? - zapytała nie bardzo rozumiejąc Clair.  
"Prawdopodobnie będą stosować najsilniejsze ataki, nie zwracając uwagi na ranienie siebie przy tym." - odparł Alakazam, aby następnie szybko teleportować się przed trenerkę i wytwarzając zielonkawą mgiełkę, pochłonąć nią duży biały promień, wystrzelony niespodziewanie przez znajdującego się nieopodal Dark Zangoosa. Atak faktycznie był silny, bowiem Ochrona Psycho-Poka została rozbita, a on sam omal nie został odepchnięty na dziewczynę. Wytrzymał jednak i mocno poraniony upadł na ziemię.  
- Al... - pochyliłem się nad Pokiem, na szczęście nic poważnego mu się nie stało, lecz niestety do dalszej walki się nie nadawał.  
"Miałem rację... Powodzenia..." - usłyszałem przerywany komentarz stworka, po czym musiałem zawrócić go do PokeBalla, zaś Blastoise, Stantler i Absol stanęły miedzy nami, a atakującym Zangoosem. Po chwili obok niego pojawił się Seviper, a ja mimo powagi sytuacji dostrzegłem w niej lekką ironię, pamiętając jak podczas Poke-Podróży mieliśmy do czynienia z małą wojną między tymi dwoma gatunkami Pokemonów.  
- Nie jest dobrze... - wymruczała Clair, a ja dostrzegłem, że dziewczyna ma coraz większe kłopoty z ustaniem na nogach, to samo tyczyło się zresztą naszych podopiecznych. Spojrzałem w górę, gdzie Krak starał się pokonać krążące między nim i jego Smokami Dark Poke-Ptaki, ale widać było, że za szybko napastników się nie pozbędzie. Głośny brzęk tłuczonego szkła rozległ się w głośnikach, uświadamiając nam tym samym, że Poniatowski dotarł do stanowiska komentatorskiego. Przez chwilę zaległa cisza, po której rozległ się zaskoczony głos mężczyzny.  
- Czym ty jesteś?! - odgłos uderzenia przerwał słowa dowódcy Ligi Pokemon, dając do zrozumienia, że prawdopodobnie Poniatowski został właśnie pokonany.  
- Poprawka, dopiero teraz nie jest dobrze. - mruknęła Clair, a w jej ręku dostrzegłem PokeBalle z reszta jej drużyny. Faktycznie, nie było wyjścia, gdyż coraz bardziej uśpione Pokemony nie dawały już rady przeciwnikom. Absol zmagał się w starciu na pazury z Zangoosem i wyraźnie przegrywał, oberwawszy już kilkakrotnie, zaś Stantler musiał się poddać, gdy jedno celne ugryzienie Sevipera wystarczyło, aby go poważnie zatruć i teraz to Blastoise starał się walczyć z Poke-Wężem i chronić przed trucizną dzięki swojej twardej skorupie. No tak, może i Gwardziści zjawili się jako wsparcie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że sytuacja była nieciekawa, gdy nagle nad stadionem powiał mocniejszy i jakby wilgotny wiatr, a może tylko mi się wydawało, gdyż trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund i skończyło równie niespodziewanie, jak zaczęło, jednak...  
- A ten tu po co? - zapytała Clair, jako pierwsza odzyskując zdolność mowy, tak jak ja kompletnie zaskoczona widokiem dużego błękitnego stwora, jaki zjawił się obok nas.  
"Heh, przychodzisz pomóc, a cię krytykują." – usłyszałem słowa brzmiące trochę jak szum płynącej wody, gdy Suicune pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.  
- Chwila, bo czegoś nie rozumiem. Wielki i fajny Sui, który uważa się za nie wiadomo kogo, tak po prostu zjawia się walczyć po stronie ludzi z Dark Pokami? - zapytała kpiąco dziewczyna. Tymczasem nasi przeciwnicy przestali na chwilę atakować, zaskoczeni pojawieniem się Legendy i tą sytuację wykorzystał Blaziken, wyskakując niespodziewanie od strony trybun i nokautując silnym kopniakiem Zangoosa, a gdy Seviper zobaczył, co się dzieje i skoczył do ataku, został potraktowany Przepalaniem, które powaliło go skutecznie na ziemię.  
- Pan Twardowski! - zawołałem, widząc kto nadbiegł nam z pomocą.  
- Witaj Tori, miło cię widzieć, ale sam rozumiesz, że sytuacja... - odparł mężczyzna, wskazując ręką na toczącą się na stadionie bitwę.  
- Tak, tak i teraz rozumiem, że waćpan szanowny wyjaśni nam, o co tu chodzi i co ta przemądrzała Legenda tu wyrabia? - zapytała zrzędliwie Clair, wskazując na coraz bardziej poirytowanego Suicuna.  
"Wyrabiam to, że zabieram tego waszego Wybrańca na pewne spotkanie." - wyjaśnił Pokemon, wskazując na swój grzbiet.  
- Znaczy się, że ja... – zacząłem, nie do końca rozumiejąc.  
"Tak, ty! Wsiadaj i lecimy! Tylko nie wydziwiaj, jak przy Gyaradosie, bo teraz naprawdę nie ma na to czasu." - odparł ponaglająco błękitny stwór.  
- Ale... - zacząłem niepewnie, całkowicie skołowany. Obecna sytuacja była tak nagła i niespodziewana, że zupełnie nie wiedziałem, co o niej myśleć. Spojrzałem na Clair, która również wyglądała na zdziwioną, ale nieufne spojrzenie, jakie posyłała Legendzie wyraźnie mówiło, co sądzi o propozycji Pokemona.  
- Wiesz Tori, Suicune ma rację, nie mamy czasu. Niechętnie to mówię, ale obawiam się, że bez pomocy nie damy rady pokonać "Targowicy" i to właśnie ty musisz tą pomoc sprowadzić. - powiedział spokojnie Twardowski.  
Westchnąłem, spoglądając najpierw na niego, a później ponownie na Clair. To nie tak miało wyglądać, z pewnością nie tak. Zgoda, im bliżej końca Finałów Ligi Pokemon, tym częściej zastanawiałem się, co będzie dalej i czy faktycznie dalsze życie, teraz już ze zwariowana trenerka u boku jest tym, czego chcę i na co jestem gotowy, jednak w tej sytuacji...  
- No Toriś, pamiętasz co powiedziała Pierzasta? "Wybraniec" jesteś. - dziewczyna nie wyglądała na szczególnie zadowoloną z tego pomysłu, ale przeczuwała, że podróż z Legendarnym Pokemonem jest czymś, co muszę zrobić, a widząc, że nadal się waham i jakby odczytując moje myśli, dodała po chwili z wrednym uśmiechem:  
- Tak, też myślę, że jak już uratujesz świat, to będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać.  
Następnie popchnęła mnie lekko w kierunku Suicuna, a ja wiedząc, że nie mam innego wyjścia, nieco onieśmielony zasiadłem na jego grzbiecie.  
"Trzymaj się mocno, bo jak zlecisz, to cię nie będę łapał." - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy szept stwora, po którym odbił się on od ziemi i pomknął szybko w górę, a już trzy sekundy później stadion został daleko w dole, a my znaleźliśmy się między chmurami.  
"Co tak długo?" - znajomy szept rozległ się w mojej głowie, a gdy rozumiałem, do jakiego Pokemona należy, faktycznie omal nie spadłem z błękitnego stwora.  
"A jak myślisz Szefowo? Marudził jak zwykle. Naprawdę, nadal uważam, że trzeba go było utopić, gdy mieliśmy okazję." - odparł z wrednym uśmiechem Suicune.  
Mknęliśmy między chmurami, obok nas leciała spokojnie Lugia, śmiejąc się cicho w ten syczący sposób za każdym razem, gdy spojrzała na mnie i moją pełną zdumienia i zaskoczenia minę. Nic z tego nie rozumiałem, przecież gdy w górach spotkaliśmy Lugię i pojawił się Suicune, celem stwora była walka z Legendą, a teraz mówił do niej "Szefowo?"  
- A właściwie... Dokąd lecimy? - zdołałem w końcu zapytać. W odpowiedzi Lugia przestała syczeć i odparła poważnie:  
"Dokąd? Pogadać z trzema irytującymi Legendami, które traktują wasz świat, jak prywatny plac zabaw."


	198. Legendarna Trójca

ODCINEK 198: LEGENDARNA TRÓJCA.

To było dziwne. Nie, "dziwne" to z pewnością nieodpowiednie słowo. To było niezwykle i niesamowite, a także lekko przerażające. Siedziałem na grzbiecie Suicuna. Legendarnego Pokemona. Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy ktoś kiedykolwiek wcześniej zrobił coś takiego, a jakby tego było mało, lecieliśmy obecnie na spotkanie z trzema innymi Legendarnymi Pokemonami, a konkretnie z samą Trójcą Stwórców, jak ich powszechnie nazywano. Zgoda, niektórzy wątpili, czy istniały stwory, których moc przyczyniła się do powstania naszego świata, ja jednak nie miałem wątpliwości. Zastanawiałem się jednak, czemu to akurat mnie Lugia wybrała na osobę, która dostąpi zaszczytu spotkania z nimi? No i jak one same zareagują? W końcu, z tego co wiedziałem, pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej Trójca, mając dość podejścia, jaki ludzie mają do Pokemonów, postanowiła nas zniszczyć. Legendom nie spodobał się pomysł stworzenia PokeBalli i uważały coś takiego za zniewolenie. Jednak sama Trójca nie zamierzała mieszać się bezpośrednio w sprawy ludzi, czy atakować ot tak. Planowali wykorzystać sytuację, jaka wtedy miała miejsce i skłócić ze sobą dwa formujące się wówczas obozy, a w konsekwencji doprowadzić być może nawet do wojny. Był to czas zmian, Gwardia Pokemon została przemianowana na Ligę Pokemon, pomysł z PokeBallami nie tylko się przyjął, ale i zyskiwał coraz większą popularność. Zaczęto tworzyć centra treningowe dla trenerów, ludzie zaczęli wędrować po kraju, a wkrótce powstały oficjalne stadiony z Liderami, oraz mniej oficjalne, do zwykłych pojedynków, treningów, czy turniejów, jakie się na nich odbywały. Ostatecznie wszystko to przybrało kształt znany obecnie, z osiemnastoma odznakami i Liderami, oraz corocznymi Finałami Ligi Pokemon, których zwycięzca zyskiwał sławę i szacunek, oraz najczęściej stanowisko jednego z Liderów. Nim jednak do tego doszło, trzeba było wielu lat spędzonych na dyskusjach, naradach i planowaniu, a i tak część osób należących do Gwardii Pokemon, nie uznała takich planów za dobre. Ostatecznie w wyniku powstałego rozłamu nowo powstała Liga Pokemon obrała sobie za siedzibę Warszawę, zaś pozostałości po Gwardii osiadły na Wawelu, gdzie większość zwolenników starych nauk przebywa do dziś, a od czasu do czasu przyjmują w swe szeregi nowych trenerów, chętnych do poszerzania swej wiedzy, oraz więzi z Pokemonami. Ja również do nich dołączyłem, a przeanalizowawszy na spokojnie słowa Twardowskiego, który zachęcił mnie do tej niezwykłej wyprawy, zrozumiałem że mężczyzna wie więcej, niż się spodziewałem.  
- Kontaktujesz się ze Starą Gwardią? - zapytałem w pewnej chwili Lugię.  
"No proszę, zaczyna chwytać." - mruknął złośliwie Suicune, zas Legenda skarciwszy go wzrokiem, wyjaśniła:  
"Owszem, od bardzo dawna, jeszcze przed rozłamem, chociaż po Wojnie Legend nasze kontakty siłą rzeczy musiały osłabnąć. Trzeba było pilnować, aby Trojaki się nie dowiedziały, jednak, gdy zachodziła potrzeba, opuszczałam mój dom w górach i latałam po całym kraju przekazując wieści, czy niosąc pomoc tam, gdzie było to potrzebne."  
Pokiwałem głową rozumiejąc, że skoro w efekcie walki z Triem Ho-oh zginął, zaś Lugia oficjalnie została wyrzucona z Poke-Raju, to i lepiej, aby Stwórcy nie wiedzieli o jej kontaktach z ludźmi. Wymusiła wprawdzie wtedy na Legendach obietnicę, aby stwory zostawiły nas w spokoju, ale pamiętając o tym, do czego doprowadziła "Targowica", zacząłem podejrzewać, że Legendy postanowiły obejść zawartą pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej umowę.  
- Czyli tak naprawdę Gwardziści są nie tyle pozostałością po dawnej władzy, co strażnikami pilnującymi pokoju między ludźmi i Pokemonami i mającymi za zadanie wkroczyć, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba? - zadałem kolejne pytanie, wciąż analizując informacje uzyskane przez całą moją Poke-Podróż i układając sobie wszystko w sensowną całość.  
"Można tak powiedzieć. Spotkałeś jednego z nich już podczas wyprawy nad jezioro Wigry, jak je nazywacie. Wtedy oczywiście nie miałeś pojęcia o tym, jaki jest świat, który cię otacza. Pierwszy raz spotkałeś Złych Ludzi, ale też pierwszy raz, chociaż nieświadomie, użyłeś Splotu." - odparła Lugia.  
- Splot... - zastanawiałem się przez chwilę - Ale z tego co mi powiedziano u Starej Gwardii, praktycznie każdy człowiek jest w stanie go używać, więc czy w moi wypadku było to takie dziwne?  
"I tak i nie. Dawniej, gdy nie było takich jak teraz trenerów, o wiele więcej ludzi potrafiło nawiązać więź z Pokemonami. Traktowano nas jak przyjaciół, partnerów, towarzyszy podróży... Teraz oczywiście również wielu z was to rozumie, ale w pogoni za odznakami, tytułami i wygranymi walkami, jednak gdzieś się w tym wszystkim zatracacie. Chęć bycia najlepszym to cel, jaki przyświeca tak trenerom, jak i ich Pokemonom i ostatecznie nie dostrzegacie tego, co najważniejsze. Nie pamiętacie, czy może staracie się nie pamiętać, że wszystko przemija, że tak jak wasi przodkowie odeszli, tak i wy odejdziecie i następne pokolenia po was również. Co wtedy zostanie? Garść odznak? Kilka pucharów, czy medali za wygrane turnieje? Was ludzi naprawdę stać na więcej, o wiele więcej."  
Przemowa Lugii była zaskakująca, ale też sprawiła, że musiałem się dłużej zastanowić nad jej słowami. Miała rację, marzenie mego ojca, które z czasem stało się i moim marzeniem było tym, co nadawało sens mojej Poke-Podróży. Jednak im bliżej byłem jej celu, im bliżej był Wielki Finał, z tym większa obawą zastanawiałem się, co będzie dalej. Czy jeśli zostanę najlepszym, to nadal będę podróżował, trenował Pokemony, pomagał ludziom i przeżywał liczne przygody? Niektórzy właśnie taką przyszłość sobie wybrali i musiałem przyznać, że dobrze ich rozumiem. Wolność wędrowca, z Pokemonami u boku, oraz kimś wyjątkowym, kto sprawia, że wędrowanie nie jest tak nudne jak mogłoby być. Uśmiechnąłem się do sowich myśli, podejmując w końcu decyzje o tym, co mnie czeka, gdy tylko Finały Ligi Pokemon się skończą, czy raczej, w obecnej sytuacji, gdy "Targowica" zostanie raz na zawsze pokonana.  
"Te, romantyk, dolatujemy na miejsce." - z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Suicuna, który zniżywszy lot wyskoczył z chmur, w których się obecnie znajdowaliśmy i powoli zbliżał do ziemi.  
"Minęło pięćdziesiąt lat, a tu za wiele się nie zmieniło." - westchnęła Lugia, gdy chwilę później wylądowaliśmy na zielonej polanie, otoczeni przeróżnymi drzewami i kwiatami.  
Poke-Raj, nie miałem wątpliwości, że to właśnie tutaj zabrały mnie Legendy. Zsiadłem z grzbietu Suicuna i z zachwytem oglądałem niezwykłe miejsce. Z góry miejsce to wyglądało jak ogromny las z rzekami i jeziorami, w całości otoczony wysokimi zaśnieżonymi górami. Nie byłem pewny, czy można tu było dotrzeć inaczej niż z pomocą Legendarnego Pokemona. Z ziemi całość prezentowała się równie pięknie. Liczne zielone drzewa, wiele z nich z różnymi kolorowymi owocami, również takimi, których nie potrafiłem zidentyfikować. Wśród traw wiele kolorowych kwiatów, lecz gdy próbowałem wypatrzeć jakąś ścieżkę, czy szlak, nie udało mi się żadnego znaleźć. Zauważyłem też inną dziwną rzecz, nie było słychać żadnych Pokemonów, tak licznych w typowych lasach, a jedynym dźwiękiem był cichy szum liści, wywoływany lekkim wiatrem.  
"Idziemy. Ciekawe który brachol dzisiaj za strażnika robi." - powiedział Suicune, ruszając powoli i prowadząc między drzewami.  
Dreptałem ostrożnie za nim, rozglądając się wokół zainteresowany, Lugia zaś zamykała nasz pochód, bez trudu mieszcząc się między drzewami. Przeszliśmy kilkaset metrów, gdy nagle drogę zastąpił nam duży czworonożny stwór, nieco podobny do Suicuna. Ten jednak był brązowy z białą grzywą na grzbiecie, wyglądem przypominającą nieco chmurę. Spojrzał na nas zaciekawiony, a po chwili kiwając głową, wymruczał cicho coś, co ja usłyszałem w głowie jak odgłos podobny do trzaskającego ogniska:  
"Więc jednak Raikou miał rację. Suicune, okazałeś się zdrajcą niegodnym Poke-Raju."  
"Powiedział sługus, przybiegający na każdy gwizd trójki stworków o przerośniętym ego." - odparł złośliwie błękitny Pokemon.  
"Ja przynajmniej wiem, co jest słuszne i właściwie i nie dostanę po głowie za wyłamywanie się, jak nasi poprzednicy." - po tych słowach Legenda spojrzała na Lugię, która prychając kpiąco, odparła:  
"Wiesz Entei, chętnie pogadałabym i pokazała, że to my wiemy, co jest słuszne, właściwe i tak dalej... Niestety, tak się składa, że obecnie trochę się nam spieszy, więc na kłótnie nie mamy czasu. Pytanie, odpowiedź, pozwalasz nam przejść, czy chcesz dostać łomocik?"  
Pokemon nazwany Entei przyglądał się nam przez chwilę, jakby rozważał swoje szanse w pojedynku. Legendy były zbyt silne, aby można je było jednoznacznie przyporządkować do jednego, czy nawet dwóch typów, jakimi określano zwykłe Pokemony, lecz z tego, co zdołałem zaobserwować, Suicune głównie stosował wodne ataki, Entei zaś wyglądał na ognistego stwora, a skoro byliśmy w lesie, to walka w takim miejscu była zdecydowanie złym pomysłem. Na szczęście brązowy Pokemon ziewnął po dłuższej chwili i odparł niedbale:  
"To, że ich słucham, nie znaczy, że ich szanuję. Właściwie wszystko mi jedno, czy was spiorą czy nie, przynajmniej wreszcie będzie się coś działo."  
Następnie stwór podreptał spokojnie miedzy drzewa, aby po chwili zniknąć nam zupełnie z oczu.  
"Na jego miejscu uważałbym na słowa, mimo wszystko Trójca kontroluje, co się dzieje w Poke-raju i zapewne obserwowała naszą rozmowę. Może nie fizycznie, ale z pewnością umysłowo." - skomentował odejście Enteia Suicune, po czym ruszył powoli przed siebie.  
Uszliśmy jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów, gdy nagle drzewa się przerzedziły, a moim oczom ukazała się sporych rozmiarów polana. Trawa była tu o wiele niższa niż w lesie, kolorowe kwiaty rosły tak, aby układać się w wielobarwne wzory, zaś na środku znajdowały się trzy jakby trony, stworzone z poskręcanych gałęzi, czy może korzeni. Zasiadały na nich stworki, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem i których wygląd mocno mnie zdziwił. Z lewej mały niepozorny różowy Pokemon, z krótkimi łapkami, sporą głową i długim ogonem, który łypał na nas groźnie. Co się rzucało w oczy, to spora blizna przecinająca prawy policzek, oraz miejsce, w którym kiedyś musiało znajdować się oko Pokemona. Pamiętając opowieści Lugii zrozumiałem, że to musi być Mew. Z prawej znajdował się stworek zielony, o jeszcze drobniejszym ciele i jeszcze większej głowie, niż jego towarzysz. Duże oczy przygadały się nam z rozbawieniem, a zielone czułki na głowie i małe skrzydełka na grzbiecie unosiły się i opadały rytmicznie. Trzeci z Poków siedział na środkowym tronie, tak jak pozostali był mały, o białym ciele, krótkich łapkach i dwóch długich ogonach. Jego głowa przypominała nieco sporą żółtą gwiazdę, zaś sam stworek wydawał się spać, bowiem zamknięte oczy otworzył na moment tylko po to, aby obrzucić nas pogardliwym spojrzeniem i wymruczeć coś pod nosem.  
"Kopę lat Trójco Stwórców." - sarkastycznie powitała Pokemony Lugia.  
"Ty! Ty nie masz tu wstępu! Złamałaś umowę!" - wybuchnął od razu różowy stworek, a jego głos słyszany w głowie, przyprawiał niemal o fizyczny ból. Mew wskazał na mnie i kontynuował - "I co on tu robi?! To wbrew zasadom! Jakimkolwiek! Kto ci pozwolił sprowadzać podgatunek na uświęconą ziemię?!"  
Gwiazdogłowy Pokemon otworzył oczy, ziewnął, a spojrzawszy na awanturującego się towarzysza, wymruczał spokojnie:  
"Nie hałasuj tak, tu się śpi."  
"Zamilcz Jirachi, bo cię uśpię na dłużej! Nie widzisz, co ta miłośniczka ludzi wyrabia?!" - odparł gniewnie różowy stwór, wskazując na Lugię, która wykonała skrzydłami gest podobny do wzruszenia ramionami.  
"Jakbyś się zastanawiał, tak, to u nich normalne." - usłyszałem w głowie cichy komentarz Suicuna.  
Tymczasem zielony stworek, coraz bardziej rozbawiony, zwrócił się do Mew uspokajająco:  
"Wyluzuj, nie ma z czego robić wielkiej afery. Złamała zasady, zgoda, ale czy to po praz pierwszy się nam sprzeciwia?"  
Różowy Pok podrapał się po bliźnie w miejscu, w którym kiedyś miał oko.  
"No dobra Celebi, może i racja." - westchnął kiwając głową - "Niech powiedzą, o co im chodzi, a zmasakrować ich można później."  
"Chcecie powiedzieć, że nie wiecie, co się na Wielkim Finale Ligi Pokemon wyprawia?" - zapytała z udawanym zdumieniem Lugia, a gdy Legendarne Pokemony bez słowa patrzyły na nią z oczekiwaniem, westchnęła i zaczęła wyjaśnienia:  
"Jak co roku odbywały się zawody miedzy najlepszymi trenerami, co to zebrali najwięcej odznak, pokonali przeciwników i tak dalej. Dziś miał się odbyć ostatni z pojedynków, który miał wyłonić tegorocznego zwycięzcę turnieju i nie uwierzycie, ale coś poszło nie tak."  
"Ojej, Pokemony się zbuntowały?" - zapytał sarkastycznie Mew.  
"Akurat Pokemony szanują ludzi, w odróżnieniu od was." - mruknął krytycznie Suicune.  
"Ty to o szacunku masz najmniej do powiedzenia, zdrajco." - odparł gniewnie różowy stworek, zaś Lugia przerwała krótką sprzeczkę:  
"Już chyba wspominałam, że czasu za wiele nie mamy. Podczas finałowego pojedynku pojawili się Źli Ludzie, jak ich określają Pokemony, "Targowica", jak oni sami siebie nazywają. Rozpoczęła się wielka bitwa, która zapewne nadal trwa, więc lepiej nie marnować czasu na niepotrzebne spory."  
"Hmm... No i? Ludzie walczą miedzy sobą. Wiesz, że nam taka sytuacja odpowiada." – odparł rozbawiony Celebi.  
"Tak, wiem, że wam to odpowiada. Chcieliście już pięćdziesiąt lat temu nasłać Gwardię i Ligę na siebie i jak wiecie, nie pozwoliliśmy wam na to." - powiedziała spokojnie Lugia, lecz spojrzenie, jakim obdarzyła Legendarną Trójce dawało jasno do zrozumienia, że teraz jest śmiertelnie poważna.  
"Taaa... Ho-oh się wybuchnął, cóż za strata..." - wymruczał szyderczo Mew, co sprawiło, że Suicune warknął ostrzegawczo.  
"Spokojnie, teraz nie dam się wyprowadzić z równowagi. W końcu oni tego chcą. Zmiana tematu, zdenerwowanie, bitwa i kolejne wygnanie z Poke-Raju. Tylko, że nie po to się tu zjawiliśmy." - odparła spokojnie Legenda.  
"Nie? No to powiedz nam, czego właściwie chcecie, poza przyniesieniem dobrych wieści o wojnie międzyludzkiej." - odparł zainteresowany zielony stworek.  
"Jakbyście nie wiedzieli. Chcemy abyście ruszyli się wreszcie z tego miejsca i zrobili, co do was należy, czyli chronili ludzi i Pokemony przed zagrożeniem." - wyjaśniła Lugia.  
Reakcja Stwórców była przewidywalna, cała trójka zaczęła wydawać dziwne piski, które można było jednoznacznie zinterpretować jako śmiech. Nawet Jirachi, który zdawało się że spał i nie słuchał rozmowy, cicho mruczał rozbawiony.  
"Przypominam, że nam się śpieszy, więc może darujmy sobie zwyczajowe przedstawienie." - odezwał się po chwili Suicune, co o dziwo wystarczyło, aby Legendy natychmiast się uspokoiły i spojrzały na stwora z zainteresowaniem.  
"Tak, nie wszyscy ludzie są dobrzy. Trafiają się i tacy, którzy faktycznie nie szanują Pokemonów, traktują je jak narzędzia do walki, czy coś, na czym można zarobić. Jednak większość z nich stara się wpływać na te złe jednostki i zmieniać ich postrzeganie, a jeśli to niemożliwe, izolować od reszty świata." - zaczął wyjaśnienia błękitny stwór - "Wy natomiast robicie coś całkowicie przeciwnego. Obserwujecie ludzi i staracie się ich pozbyć na wszelkie sposoby. Może faktycznie wynalezienie tych całych PokeBalli nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale skoro świat je przyjął, a Pokemony zaakceptowały, to wy również powinniście. Właściwie, czasem mam wrażenie, że ludzkość to wy już dawno chcieliście pogrążyć i tylko czekaliście na odpowiedni do tego pretekst, a teraz..."  
"Oskarżenia bez dowodów, to żadne oskarżenia." - wtrącił się Celebr, przerywając stworowi.  
"Jasne, niech wam będzie. Jednak nie zaprzeczycie, że na obecnych Złych Ludzi mieliście wpływ. Wypatrywaliście egoistów rządnych władzy i kierowaliście ich życiem tak, aby działali destrukcyjnie na siebie i innych. Wypatrzyliście organizację chcącą przejąć władzę i wpływając na sny ich szefów zasugerowaliście zarówno Spaloną Ziemię, jak i nową ewolucje dla Pokemonów."  
Legendy nie dały po sobie poznać, czy słowa Suicuna były prawdą, czy też nie, ja jednak zdziwiłem się, słysząc takie oskarżenia. Stwórcy, którzy w teorii mieli chronić nasz świat przed złem i pomagać ludziom i Pokemonom, sami przyczyniają się do jego rozpadu? Właściwie można się tego było spodziewać, pamiętając opowieść o Wojnie Legend sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat, ale mimo wszystko...  
"Szefowie "Targowicy", jak się sami określali, zaczęli badania i eksperymenty. Nie obchodziło was, że wykorzystywali do tego Pokemony. Wiele z nich zginęło w męczarniach, ale dla was najważniejsze było, aby Źli Ludzie osiągnęli cel i wywołali wojnę z innymi. Chcieliście, aby ludzkość wybiła się między sobą. Chcieliście dokonać tego, czego nie udało się wam pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej. Złamaliście umowę daną wtedy Lugii!" - kończąc przemowę, Suicune spojrzał oskarżycielsko na trzy stworki, które teraz wzruszyły zgodnie ramionami, a Jirachi odparł znudzonym głosem:  
"Jaką niby umowę? Mieliśmy zostawić ludzi w spokoju i to zrobiliśmy. O pomaganiu im nie było mowy, a przecież właśnie to zostało zrobione."  
- Cwaniaczki... – wymruczałem, coraz bardziej poirytowany zachowaniem Legend i ich podejściem do całego świata.  
"Coś mówiłeś, podgatunku?" - zapytał wyzywająco Mew.  
- Tak, mówię, że jesteście nazywani Legendarną Trójcą, ale z pewnością na ów tytuł nie zasługujecie. - odparłem odważnie - Wielu ludzi wierzy, że jesteście mitycznymi stworami, które pomagają nam i nas chronią. Pilnują, aby ludzie i Pokemony żyły w harmonii i spokoju i ingerują, gdy dzieje im się krzywda, zaś wy... Wy robicie wszystko, aby nasz świat zniszczyć!  
"Heh i co z tego? Stworzyliśmy ten świat, wolno nam." - odparł kpiąco Jirachi, głośno ziewając na koniec. Lugia parsknęła kpiąco, ale nie odezwała się i tylko patrzyła na mnie z oczekiwaniem.  
- Wolno wam? – zapytałem sarkastycznie - Stwórcy są odpowiedzialni za swoje dzieła, dbają o nie i starają, aby się rozwijały i z pewnością nie dążą do ich zagłady, gdy coś idzie nie tak. Wiecie kto postępuje dokładne tak samo jak wy? "Targowica"! Nic dziwnego, że im pomogliście, bowiem jesteście tacy sami, życie innych macie za nic i uważacie się za najważniejszych na świece.  
"Oj głupi człowieku, my jesteśmy najważniejsi na świecie." - odparł Mew z wyższością.  
"A poza tym, to twój punkt widzenia, my zaś uważamy, że skoro coś zostało stworzone przez Legendy to i może przez Legendy zostać zniszczone. Tyczy się to tak Pokemonów, jak i ludzi, czy nawet całego świata." - powiedział spokojnie Celebi.  
Chwilę mi zajęło, nim w pełni zrozumiałem słowa zielonego stwora. Właściwie naukowcy do dziś nie byli pewni, skąd się ludzie wzięli. Była teoria o błędnej ewolucji z Pokemonów, niektórzy uważali, że jesteśmy kosmitami z innego świata, ale wersja z udziałem Stwórców również miała swoich zwolenników.  
"Tak, ludzie to również Pokemony, chociaż zupełnie inne od pozostałych." - kiwając głową Lugia zaczęła wyjaśniać - "Dawno temu powstał pomysł powołania do życia nowego gatunku, który byłby czymś zupełnie innym od dotychczas stworzonych. Do tej pory Pokemony ewoluowały w ciągu kilku chwil, tym razem zaś mieliśmy mieć do czynienia ze stworem, który nie ma typowej ewolucji. Zamiast tego uczy się o wiele więcej od pozostałych Pokemonów, pragnie wiedzy, dąży do tego, aby na świecie żyło się coraz lepiej, wygodniej i bezpieczniej. Właściwie można powiedzieć, że w jego wypadku ewolucja nie zmienia jego, a jego otoczenie i nie trwa kilka chwil, a kilka pokoleń. I tak powstaliście wy, ludzie. Początkowo jako słabe i nieporadne istoty, z czasem zaczęliście tworzyć społeczności, zakładać osady, potem wioski, a potem miasta. Nie mieliście typowych umiejętności jak zionięcie ogniem, strzelanie elektrycznością, czy plucie wodą bądź kwasem, mieliście za to inną umiejętność, jakiej pozostałe Pokemony nie posiadały. Siłę pozwalającą nawiązać więź miedzy nimi, zrozumienie ich i co za tym idzie. pilnowanie porządku na świecie."  
- Splot... - zrozumiałem o czym Legenda mówi.  
"Tak, tylko że eksperyment trochę wyrwał się spod kontroli, a chęć poznania i rozwoju, zmieniła się w chęć dominacji i władzy." - wtrącił się do opowieści Mew.  
"Do czasu, bowiem pięćset lat temu pojawił się ten, na którego czekaliśmy. Władysław Łokietek, człowiek, który połączył skłócone ludy i stworzył kraj, jaki znamy do dziś. Fakt, bez pomocy Legend pewnie by mu się nie udało, ale dokonał czegoś wielkiego i od jego czasów między ludźmi zapanował długotrwały pokój." - zakończyła Lugia.  
"Oczywiście nie był to pokój idealny, od czasu do czasu zdarzały się mniejsze, lub większe kłótnie i spory, ale konfliktu na obecna skale jak dotąd nie było." - dodał Suicune, oskarżycielsko spoglądając na Trójcę.  
"Phi." – mruknął krótko Jirachi.  
"Nadal nie widzę powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy się stąd ruszać." - stwierdził Celebi.  
Lugia westchnęła, kręcąc krytycznie głową, a ja coraz bardziej poirytowany sytuacją i podejściem Legend do tego wszystkiego, postanowiłem spróbować przekonać je w nieco inny sposób.  
- No dobrze, więc uważacie, że ludzie powinni się wybić nawzajem i aby do tego doprowadzić, nie liczycie się z nikim i niczym, czy tak? - zapytałem, a widząc, że zainteresowałem tymi słowami Stwórców, kontynuowałem - Nie interesuje was, że wiele Pokemonów zginęło, aby "Targowica" zakończyła swe eksperymenty, jasne, ale czy wiecie, jaki był ich cel? Ich własne Legendarne Pokemony. Stwór, którego nazwali Mewtwo i drugi, którego określono jako Dark Lugia, czy nie brzmi to znajomo?  
"Dobra człowieku, do czego zmierzasz?" - ponaglił mnie Mew.  
- Skąd pewność, że ludzie wykończa się nawzajem? A co, jeśli "Targowica" faktycznie pokona Ligę? Jeśli zobaczy jaka jest silna i potężna? Sami tworzą Pokemony i to lepsze od tych, które były waszym dziełem, znów chcą władzy i skąd pewność, że nie zwrócą się przeciw wam?  
"I przybędą do Poke-Raju?" - zapytał sceptycznie Jirachi, o dziwo na tyle zainteresowany toczoną rozmową, że zrezygnował już z drzemki.  
- A czemu nie? Władysław Łokietek przecież tu trafił. - odparłem z pewnością w głosie - Czy nie słyszeliście o Bursztynowej Komnacie? Miejscu, w którym zapisano wskazówki, jak trafić do waszego domu? Byłem w niej i zapewniam, że istnieje, a skoro ja tam trafiłem, to i "Targowica" może znaleźć sposób i się tam zjawić. W końcu istnienie tego miejsca nie jest żadną tajemnicą, a jedynie droga do niego prowadząca jest problematyczna.  
"Jak się zjawią to należycie ich ugościmy i się ich pozbędziemy." - odparł wojowniczo Mew.  
- Czyżby? - spojrzałem z politowaniem na różowego stworka - Mają Legendarne Pokemony, mogą stworzyć ich więcej, a jak zjawią się z ich armią, to niewiele dacie radę im zrobić.  
"Poza tym jest coś, o czym nie wiecie, a wiedzieć powinniście." - odezwała się niespodziewanie Lugia.  
"No nie, tylko mi nie mów, że znowu się we wróżby bawiłaś..." - westchnął zirytowany Mew.  
"A myślisz, że czemu określa tego tu człowieka Wybrańcem?" - odparł różowemu stworkowi Celebi.  
- A więc jednak... – westchnąłem, przypominając sobie moje poprzednie spotkanie z Legendarnym PokePtakiem i dziwne określenie, jakim mnie obdarzyła, powtarzane później parokrotnie.  
"Tak, kilka lat temu miałam kolejną wizję. Pomagając Złym Ludziom zapoczątkowaliście coś, co może oznaczać koniec znanego nam świata. Na szczęście był też młody człowiek, który pomagając zagubionemu wężowi, skrzywdzonemu przez owych ludzi, będzie tym, który w przyszłości dokona wielkich rzeczy, stanie do walki z Wielkim Złem i uratuje świat." - wyjaśniła spokojnie Lugia.  
- Ekhm... - musiałem przyznać, że to wszystko całkowicie mnie zaskoczyło. Uważałem się za zwykłego trenera, takiego jak inni, co to wędruje po kraju, zbiera odznaki, pomaga ludziom i Pokemonom i nie jest kimś niezwykłym. Nawet zebranie wszystkich odznak, jako pierwszemu w historii Ligi Pokemon, nie zmieniało tego stanu rzeczy, a teraz...  
"Tak, przeszedłeś test, pomogłeś Gyaradosowi mimo własnego zagubienia, uprzedzeń i wcześniejszej nienawiści do owego stwora i tym samym stałeś się Wybrańcem." - kiwając głową Lugia potwierdziła me myśli.  
- Test? Ale to znaczy, że... - spojrzałem na Suicuna powoli zaczynając rozumieć, czemu relacje między nim a Latającą Legendą były z pozoru bardzo dziwne.  
"Heh, może i jestem silny, fajny i tak dalej, jak powiedziałaby ta irytująca dziewczyna, z którą się włóczysz, ale niestety, nie dałbym rady jednocześnie wytworzyć zakłócającej mgły, walczyć z tak silnym Pokemonem i utrzymywać ciebie i jego na powierzchni wody." - odparł z wrednym uśmiechem Suicune.  
"No dobra, czyli ten człowiek jest twoim Wybrańcem i jeśli go nie posłuchamy, to Źli Ludzie zrobią najazd na Poke-Raj i nam spuszczą łomot. Dobrze rozumiem?" - zapytał spokojnie Celebi.  
"Dokładnie tak." - odparła Legenda nic więcej nie mówiąc i czekając cierpliwie na decyzję.  
"Eh, czemu przepowiednie tej zdrajczyni zawsze musza się sprawdzać." - wymruczał poirytowany Mew. Przez chwilę sondował umysł Legendarnego Poke-Ptaka, aby upewnić się, czy mówi prawdę, a następnie powoli zszedł ze swego tronu.  
"Hej, przynajmniej wreszcie coś się będzie działo, bo nuda tutaj straszna." - odparł wesoło Celebi.  
"No i sobie nie pośpię." - wymruczał niezadowolony Jirachi.  
- Właściwie mogliśmy od tego zacząć. - stwierdziłem cicho, widząc jak Trójca niechętnie rusza ze swych miejsc, a dodatkowo na polane spomiędzy drzew wychodzi Entei i podobny do niego żółty stwor z długimi kłami.  
"Raikou i Entei też się wybierają?" - zapytał zaciekawiony Suicune.  
"Nie mamy wyjścia, zdrajco. Od początku mówiłem, że trzymasz z Lugią i że ten cały test lojalności w górach, był całkowicie zbyteczny." - warknął elektryczny stwór.  
"Nim wyruszymy, ustalmy jedno. Nie lecimy tam pomagać ludziom, od tego masz swojego Wybrańca, naszym celem jest zmierzyć się z tymi ich legendami i pokazać, że mimo wszystko jesteśmy lepsi i silniejsi." - powiedział Mew, patrząc na mnie pogardliwie. Spojrzałem z pewnością siebie na Legendę i odparłem spokojnie:  
- Mnie pasuje, tylko, że po Wielkim Finale moi towarzysze są w niezbyt dobrej kondycji, więc jeśli jesteś tak potężny, za jakiego się uważasz, może mógłbyś coś na to poradzić?  
"Heh, nie prowokuj mnie człowieku, bo ci pokażę, jak silny jestem." - warknął gniewnie stwór, ale wskazawszy łapą na PokeBalle, jakie miałem przyczepione do paska, wystrzelił w ich kierunku jasny promień, a ja zrozumiałem, że ulecza Poki, które się w nich znajdują.  
"Wszystko ustalone, no to wsiadaj i wracamy." - ponaglił mnie Suicune.  
Faktycznie, Legendarna Trójca zaczęła już unosić się nad ziemią i powoli wznosić ku górze i wyglądało na to, że rzeczywiście rusza na wojnę z Dark Legendami. Wiedziałem, że w Poke-Raju i tak zbyt dużo czasu straciliśmy i szybko wskoczyłem na grzbiet Legendy, a gdy błękitny stwór odbił się od ziemi i powoli zaczął wznosić w niebo, pochwaliłem go:  
- Naprawdę dobry z ciebie aktor. Niby po stronie Stwórców, a naprawdę konspiracja z Lugią i wykonywanie jej poleceń.  
"Heh, mam swoje powody, jeśli koniecznie musisz wiedzieć. Chociaż przyznam, że o ile walka z Gyaradosem i udawana niechęć do Szefowej była łatwa, o tyle pojedynek z nią na przy naszym ponownym spotkaniu już niekoniecznie." - odparł Pokemon z uśmiechem.  
- Czyli Lugia wtedy też była nad jeziorem i obserwowała. Chcieliście mieć pewność, że jestem Wybrańcem, więc wygląda na to, że cała moja Poke-Podróż niemal od początku była przez was sterowana. – powiedziałem, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy taki stan rzeczy podoba mi się, czy też nie.  
"Od początku? Nie. Tak naprawę przetestowaliśmy cię jedynie nad jeziorem. Starcie w górach to był z kolei egzamin dla mnie. Raikou sugerował, że jestem zdrajcą i współpracuję z Lugią, gdy więc okazało się, że chcecie się z nią spotkać, a ona nie ma nic przeciwko, dostałem zadanie powstrzymać ją od gadania więcej niż trzeba, jakkolwiek można by to interpretować." - wyjaśnił Pokemon.  
- Rozumiem. - pokiwałem głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że o moim pierwszym spotkaniu z Suicunem Trójca, dzięki Lugii, się nie dowiedziała, a on sam pełnił rolę egzaminatora w teście, który miał udowodnić, czy to ja jestem "Wybrańcem" z wizji Legendy. Sprawiał wtedy wrażenie, jakby to Trójca go wysłała, jednak miało to jedynie na celu uwiarygodnienie jego ataku na Dark Gyaradosa i udawanej chęci zgładzenia stwora. Drugie spotkanie, a właściwie bitwa między Suicunem a Lugią, było z kolei spowodowane rozkazem wydanym przez Trio i było testem lojalności dla błękitnego stwora i sprawdzianem, czy będzie w stanie zaatakować Legendę. Musiałem przyznać, że to wszystko było mocno pokręcone.  
"Świat jest dużo bardziej skomplikowany niż myślisz." - Pokemon wypowiedział słowa, jakie usłyszałem przy pierwszym naszym spotkaniu, przerywając tym samym moje rozmyślania i uświadamiając, że spomiędzy chmur, przez które właśnie lecieliśmy, da się już dostrzec duże miasto, które szybko zidentyfikowałem jako Warszawę, a po chwili dostrzegłem też Stadion Narodowy. Skupiwszy się na czekającym mnie zadaniu, wyszeptałem cicho:  
- Wróciliśmy. Oby nie za późno...


	199. Największy Mistrz Pokemon!

ODCINEK 199: NAJWIĘKSZY MISTRZ POKEMON!

- Wróciliśmy. Oby nie za późno... - powiedziałem cicho, uważnie obserwując stadion, do którego się zbliżaliśmy.  
W powietrzu nie było już Lidera Kraka, który wraz ze swymi Poke-Smokami starał się pokonać latające Dark Poke-Ptaki. Dostrzegłem go po chwili, jak z Dragonitem stawia czoła trzem ludziom z "Targowicy" i ich Pokemonom. Obok niego walczył Jan z Olsztyna wraz ze Steelixem, zaś jego Scizora dostrzegłem leżącego kilka metrów dalej, podobnie jak pokonane Poke-Ptaki.  
- Plus jest taki, że przestrzeń powietrzna w miarę oczyszczona. – stwierdziłem, dostrzegając w oddali jedynie dwa stwory. Jeden był białym człekokształtnym Pokemonem, o fioletowym brzuchu i ogonie, który kierując ręce w stronę stadionu, nadal starał się usypiać znajdujących się na nim ludzi. Obok niego krążył stwór bardzo podobny do towarzyszącej nam Lugii, tyle że zamiast bieli i błękitu, jego kolorami była szarość i czerń.  
"Jaki plan Szefowo?" – zapytał Suicue, gdy Dark Legendy zauważyły nasze przybycie.  
"Ej, może nas byś o to zapytał?" - odparł zrzędliwie Mew, jednak Lugia zignorowawszy stworka odparła:  
"Strażnicy powinni pomóc w zmaganiach ze Złymi Ludźmi. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem sytuację, moja mroczna siostrzyczka sprawia, że Dark Pokemony są posłuszne, więc jak się jej pozbędę, to zwycięstwo powinno przechylić się ku naszej stronie."  
"Dobra, ja biorę tego mutanta, co to się Mewtwo niby nazywa." – wtrącił się do rozmowy różowy stworek, po czym szybko poleciał w stronę przeciwnika.  
- Hmm... On usypia wszystkich. Jak będzie zajęty walką, to usypiać przestanie. Plus będzie taki, że łatwiej będzie walczyć, ale... – powiedziałem, zauważając że jeszcze więcej strażników i Liderów, a nawet kilku Gwardzistów, zostało pokonanych przez technikę stwora. Sam również znów zacząłem odczuwać senność i zmęczenie.  
"Ale te tłumy na trybunach mogą się obudzić i widząc, co się dzieje, zacząć panikować." - pokiwał głową Suicune, rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi. Następnie spojrzał na Celebiego i Jirachiego, zaś zielony stworek odparł po chwili:  
"Dobra. niech wam będzie. Przypilnuję, aby jak najwięcej tego tłumu nadal spało." - to mówiąc Pokemon wzleciał w górę, w samą porę zresztą, gdyż z boku zobaczyłem, jak potężny Psycho-Promień Mew uderza w jego złego odpowiednika.  
"Czy plan zakłada kogoś, kto sam może spać?" - zapytał Jirachi ziewając.  
"Jeśli pomożesz Szefowej w zapanowaniu nad Dark Pokemonami, gdy odzyskają nad sobą kontrolę, to na razie możesz się zdrzemnąć." - odparł Suicune, a ja po chwili namysłu, zrozumiałem obawy Pokemona. No tak, wyszliśmy z założenia, że trzeba pokonać Dark Legendy, ale nic nie było mówione o tym, co będzie dalej, a przecież Dark Pokemony często bywały agresywne i niezbyt ufały ludziom. Gdyby więc teraz odzyskały nad sobą kontrolę, to kto wie, czy nie doszłoby do masakry jeszcze większej niż w wykonaniu "Targowicy".  
"Dobra, wszystko jasne? To do dzieła." - ponagliła wszystkich Lugia, odbiwszy w prawo i ruszając wprost na swoja "mroczna siostrzyczkę", jak nazwała szarego stwora. Suicune, Raikou i Entei rozdzielili się lądując każdy w innym miejscu stadionu i zgodnie z poleceniami ruszając na pomoc walczącym i mającym coraz większe kłopoty strażnikom, Liderom i Gwardzistom. Gdy tylko błękitny stwór wylądował, zeskoczyłem szybko z jego grzbietu, rozglądając się wokół. Nieopodal dostrzegłem Clair i Twardowskiego, jak starali się odeprzeć kolejną falę przeciwników. Suicune skoczył w ich kierunku, a potężny strumień wody w połączeniu z siłą Blazikena i Blastoisa, zdołały pokonać Dark Pokemony, zaś Dusclops skorzystawszy z okazji, szybko uśpił kierujących nimi ludzi z "Targowicy".  
- Co tak długo? - zapytała z udawanym wyrzutem Clair, szybko podchodząc do mnie.  
- Powiedzmy, że Legendarne Trio jest jeszcze większymi uparciuchami od ciebie. - odparłem rozglądając po stadionie i zatrzymując wzrok na stanowisku komentatorskim. Obecnie wśród szyb stanowiących jakby ścianę pomieszczenia, widniała spora dziura, którą wybił Poniatowski, gdy ruszył do walki z szefem "Targowicy". Niestety same szyby były nieco przyciemnione, co skutecznie uniemożliwiało dostrzeżenie, co się dzieje wewnątrz.  
- Tak, nadal nie wiemy co się tam stało. Po tym jak Szefu Ligi się tam władował, również głośniki zostały ciche. Plus, że nie ma nowych rozkazów dla bandy palantów, minus, że mimo wszystko coraz bardziej się niepokoję o tego facia. - wyjaśniła szybko Clair.  
- Więc teraz moja kolej. - powiedziałem wzdychając i sięgając po Pokeball z Charizardem.  
- Chcesz tam polecieć i w razie czego walczyć? - zrozumiała szybko trenerka, sprawdzając równocześnie stan swojej drużyny. Obecnie obok niej był jedynie Blastoise, Dusclops, oraz mocno już osłabiony Absol.  
- Dobrze jest, nadal mam w zapasie Anoritha, więc powinniśmy sobie poradzić. - powiedziała optymistycznie trenerka, a następnie zwróciła się do podopiecznych - Dobra drużyna, zwijamy się i zmiana miejscówki, teraz czeka nas...  
Powstrzymałem ją jednak chwytając za rękę, gdy do znajdującego się w niej PokeBalla zamierzała zawrócić Blastoisa.  
- Wybacz, ale to jest coś, co sam muszę zrobić. - powiedziałem spokojnie.  
- Co? Jak to sam? Toriś, przecież wiesz, że jestem dobrą trenerką, sam mnie szkoliłeś ostatnio i... - przerwałem jej kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.  
- To ja jestem Wybrańcem. - przypomniałem poważnie. Sam nie byłem pewny, czy powinienem wierzyć w przepowiednie Lugii, czy też nie, jednak miałem dziwne przeczucie, które niemal nakazywało trzymać dziewczynę z dala od czekającego mnie pojedynku. Clair nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z tego pomysłu, ale rozumiała, że tym razem do zmiany decyzji mnie nie przekona.  
- Zabawne. Zawsze to ja pakowałam się w kłopoty, a ty mnie z nich wyciągałeś, a teraz to ja muszę patrzeć jak się narażasz i mieć nadzieję, że ci się uda. - powiedziała po dłuższej chwili ciszy trenerka.  
- Tak to już bywa. - odparłem z wymuszonym uśmiechem, wypuszczając Charizarda, zaś Alakazam sam wyteleportował się z PokeBalla i pojawił obok nas.  
"Ostatnia bitwa? Nie powiem, żebym tak szybko chciał ją stoczyć." - usłyszałem cichy komentarz stworka w głowie.  
- Tori, ja... - Clair wahając się przez chwilę, w końcu zbliżyła twarz do mojej, a po szybkim pocałunku w policzek cofnęła się i wyszeptała - Na szczęście, chyba tak się to powinno mówić.  
- Chyba tak... – odparłem, nie będąc pewnym, czy obecna chwila jest aby najlepsza na to, co chciałem powiedzieć.  
- Jak już uratujesz świat i nakopiesz komu trzeba, to wrócimy do tego, bo coś mi się zdaje, że naprawdę musimy poważnie porozmawiać. - słowa dziewczyny sprawiły, że nie musiałem się już dłużej zastanawiać i odwzajemniwszy jej wymuszony uśmiech, wskoczyłem na grzbiet Charizarda i wskazując na dziurę w przeszklonej ścianie, powiedziałem:  
- Ruszajmy, czas na najważniejszy pojedynek naszego życia.  
- Powodzenia, przypilnuję jej. - usłyszałem jeszcze Twardowskiego, który obserwował nas z odległości kilkunastu metrów. Skinąłem głową mężczyźnie, gdy ognisty jaszczur odbiwszy się od ziemi, ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Alakazam usadowił się na grzbiecie stwora, tuż za mną i całkiem nieźle się na nim utrzymał. Lecąc zauważyłem jeszcze, jak Mewtwo zaczyna mieć coraz większe kłopoty w walce z Mew, zwłaszcza, gdy znudzony bezczynnością Jirachi przybył mu na pomoc, zaś Lugia toczyła wyrównany bój, ze swoim mrocznym odpowiednikiem. Po chwili bitwa została w tyle, zaś ognisty jaszczur strzeliwszy Strumieniem Ognia, wybił w szklanej ścianie drugą dziurę, przez którą wlecieliśmy do środka.  
- Tori... - usłyszałem głos Poniatowskiego, gdy zaraz po wylądowaniu Charizarda zeskoczyłem z jego grzbietu, gotów do walki.  
Stanowisko komentatorskie obecnie nie nadawało się już do pełnienia swojej funkcji. Stoły i krzesła połamane walały się po podłodze. W kącie dostrzegłem uśpionego komentatora, oraz dwóch strażników. Mikrofony, monitory i inne elektroniczne sprzęty były rozbite, prawdopodobnie podczas krótkiego pojedynku, jaki przywódca Ligi Pokemon stoczył z mężczyzną stojącym spokojnie z boku pomieszczenia i obserwującym mnie z rozbawieniem. Siwe włosy, lekko pomarszczona twarz, lecz również charakterystyczny czarny garnitur, skrojony na miarę, który nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że to on jest szefem "Targowicy".  
- Kolejny śmiałek chciałby się ze mną zmierzyć? - zapytał ironicznie mężczyzna.  
- Nie śmiałek, tylko Największy Mistrz Pokemon na świecie - odparłem spokojnie, z pewnością siebie, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie czułem.  
- Ach tak? To ciekawe... - odparł mężczyzna uśmiechając się.  
- Uważaj... - szepnął Poniatowski. Dostrzegłem teraz, że przywódca Ligi jest poważnie ranny, ale zadane mu obrażenia wyglądały, jakby były dziełem Pokemona, a tymczasem obok naszego przeciwnika nie było widać żadnego stworka. Gengara również nie dostrzegłem, lecz widząc PokeBall leżący obok mężczyzny domyśliłem się, że jego Poke-Duch został pokonany i zawrócony. Szef "Targowicy" tymczasem przyglądał mi się jeszcze przez chwilę z rozbawieniem i nagle podniósł dłoń i wystrzelił z niej Lodowy Promień. Było to tak zaskakujące, że z pewnością oberwałbym atakiem, jednak na szczęście, refleks Charizarda mnie uratował i szybko wystrzelony Ognisty Strumień sparował atak.  
- Jak to... – zacząłem, przypomniawszy sobie, że Poniatowski zapewne został w ten sam sposób zaskoczony.  
"Po prostu, to nie człowiek, ale też nie Pokemon." - odparł Alakazam, obserwując uważnie naszego przeciwnika, który zaśmiał się krótko i odparł:  
- Brawo. Widzę, że faktycznie może i nie jesteś lepszym od tego tutaj, ale przynajmniej twoi towarzysze są zdolniejsi.  
Następnie stało się coś, w co trudno było uwierzyć. Szef "Targowicy" zaczął się zmieniać. Jego skóra stała się zielona, zaś garnitur przybrał czerwoną barwę. Twarz również uległa zniekształceniu i po chwili przemieniła się w jakby maskę z dwoma dużymi czarnymi oczami i fioletową pionową kreską, dzielącą ja na dwie równe połowy. Ręce zostały rozdzielone i teraz wyglądały jak długie węże, wijące się z boków dziwnego stwora.  
- Nareszcie... Koniec z ograniczaniem się. - wymruczała zadowolona istota, a ja otrząsnąwszy się z zaskoczenia, zapytałem spokojnie:  
- Czym ty jesteś?  
- Pytania, pytania... Tamten też chciał wiedzieć. - odparł rozbawiony stwór, wskazując na Poniatowskiego, po czym odpowiedział - Pan i władca tego świata, tak będziecie mnie tytułować, zaś jeśli chodzi o imię... Wasz żałosny gatunek nazwał mnie Deoxys.  
- Czyli też jesteś dziełem "Targowicy". - zrozumiałem.  
- Jeśli tak nazywała się banda tych fanatyków, chcących przejąć władzę, to tak. - usłyszałem krótką odpowiedź.  
- A dlaczego podszywałeś się pod ich szefa? - zadałem kolejne pytanie.  
Deoxys nim odpowiedział, zaśmiał się krótko, obserwując mnie z coraz większym zainteresowaniem:  
- Tak, wy i ta wasza chęć poznania i wiedzy. Interesujący z ciebie przypadek, może cię oszczędzę, przyda mi się inteligentny sługa. - odparł stwór, po czym zaczął powoli przechadzać się między pozostałościami po stanowisku komentatorskim i kontynuował – Wiesz, czego chciała ta cała "Targowica"? Pewnie wiesz, chcieli władzy. Planowali dokonać przewrotu na tych waszych zawodach Ligi Pokemon, czy jak się one nazywają. Planowali zaatakować, pokazać, że są silni i pokonać wszystkich Liderów, strażników, czy kto tam jeszcze u was sprawuje władzę, dzięki czemu cała reszta byłaby na tyle zastraszona, aby ich słuchać... Głupie. Głupie i niedorzeczne, a równocześnie pokazujące, jak słabymi stworzeniami jesteście.  
- Co masz na myśli? - zapytałem, gdyż Deoxys przerwał na chwilę, nadal jednak krocząc od ściany do ściany, depcząc po drodze resztki stołów i krzeseł i rozkruszając kawałki szyb, które w żaden sposób nie raniły jego stóp.  
- Co mam na myśli? - powtórzył pytanie stwór, po cym zaśmiał się krótko - A jak ci się wydaje? Wielcy i potężni ludzie, a przynajmniej za takich chcecie uchodzić, a nie potraficie dogadać się między sobą. Wykorzystujecie innych do własnych celów, prowadzicie eksperymenty od których cierpią i giną inni tylko po to, aby stać się silniejszymi i potężniejszymi. Jesteście zarazą, która niszczy ten świat. Zarazą, którą postanowiłem wyeliminować.  
Początkowo chciałem zaprotestować, ale rozumiałem, o co Deoxysowi chodzi. Wiele Dark Pokemonów miało żal do ludzi o to, czym się stały. Kilka z nich spotkałem na swej drodze, pomogłem im, ale o ile więcej stworów było w rękach złej organizacji, czy teraz pod kontrolą Dark Lugii, która przyjmowała rozkazy od tej dziwnej istoty, która kontynuowała wyjaśnienia:  
- Początkowo chciałem zacząć od moich stwórców, ale później pomyślałem, że ich pan wcale nie jest taki zły. Zaatakować podczas waszego największego święta, gdy oczy wszystkich ludzi zwrócone są na te wasze Finały Ligi Pokemon. Wiedziałem jednak, że samemu mogłem mieć kłopot, na szczęście byliście na tyle głupi, aby poza mną prowadzić też inne eksperymenty i tworzyć inne potężne byty.  
- Dark Lugia i Mewtwo. - zrozumiałem szybko, a stwór kiwnął głową.  
- Dogadałem się z nimi telepatycznie i przekonałem do swoich racji. Postanowiliśmy przez jakiś czas udawać posłusznych ludziom, aby w kluczowym momencie uderzyć z zaskoczenia. Miesiąc temu nadarzyła się okazja. Pozbyłem się mężczyzny, który przewodził nimi wszystkimi i który planował dokonać przewrotu podczas finałów. Przejąłem jego wspomnienia, plany, umysł i zająłem jego miejsce, dzięki czemu, o wiele łatwiej było kontrolować sytuację. Swoje zniknięcie zaś wytłumaczyłem bardzo prosto, jako zamknięcie w jednym z tych waszych śmiesznych PokeBalli. - mówiąc o przejęciu umysłu, Deoxys machnął energicznie jedną z macek, które obecnie stanowiły jego ręce, a mnie mimowolnie przeszedł dreszcz po plecach.  
- I postanowiłeś kontynuować jego plan? – zapytałem, domyślając się odpowiedzi.  
- Mniej więcej. Owszem, dzisiejszy dzień jest najlepszy na uderzenie, jednak my nie chcemy władzy, my chcemy się was pozbyć raz na zawsze i dzięki temu rządzić samodzielnie w dużo lepszym i zdrowszym świecie. - wyjaśnił Deoxys.  
Przez chwilę obawiałem się, że istota mnie zaatakuje, a przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie. Właściwie i tak wątpiłem, aby udało się rozwiązać konflikt bez walki, jednak póki miałem szansę, chciałem spróbować jakoś wpłynąć na stwora.  
- A o Legendarnej Trójcy słyszałeś? - zapytałem ostrożnie.  
- Tych, których nazywacie Stwórcami? Oczywiście. Gdyby zechcieli się mieszać, czy przeszkadzać nam w naszych planach, zgładzilibyśmy ich tak jak ludzi. Właściwie, skoro wy uważacie ich za panów i władców waszego świata, to myślę, że i tak i tak musielibyśmy się ich pozbyć, aby wszyscy zrozumieli naszą potęgę. - odparła istota.  
Wprawdzie w obecnej sytuacji nie było to zbyt pocieszające, ale miło było wiedzieć, że Lugia miała rację, a jej przepowiednia faktycznie mogła się spełnić. No i skoro tak, to właśnie ja byłem tym, który powstrzyma szalonego stwora przed zagładą świata.  
- Dobrze, rozumiem, czemu chcesz nas zniszczyć, ale nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy. - zacząłem ostrożnie, mając nadzieję, że pomysł jaki mi wpadł do głowy zadziała.  
- Tylko jednej? Wiesz człowieku, wy to zazwyczaj mało domyślni jesteście. Chociaż faktycznie, ty jak na razie jesteś wyjątkiem. No dobrze, co ci trzeba wyjaśnić? - zapytał z udawaną wyrozumiałością Deoxys.  
- Co z Dark Pokemonami? Rozmawiałem z kilkoma z nich i z tego co wiem, one nie chcą zagłady ludzkości. Owszem, winią ludzi za to, co im się stało, ale jedyne, czego naprawdę pragną, to zostawienia ich w spokoju. Ty zaś, z pomocą Dark Lugii, robisz coś, czego z pewnością one by nie chciały. Wykorzystujesz je do walki z ludźmi, traktujesz jak broń i jak przedmioty, czyli robisz dokładnie to samo, co znienawidzeni przez ciebie ludzie.  
Stwór spojrzał na mnie gniewnie, a ja zbyt późno uświadomiłem sobie, że ten sposób prowadzenia rozmowy jednak nie był najlepszym pomysłem. Nagle Deoxys strzelił we mnie Elektrycznym Pociskiem, który został zatrzymany przez Ochronę, jaką Alakazam wytworzył tuż przede mną.  
- Tak jak myślałem, tak naprawdę niczym nie różnisz się od znienawidzonych przez ciebie ludzi, również chcesz jedynie władzy i posłuszeństwa, a gdy ktoś wykazuje błędy w twym rozumowaniu, chcesz się go pozbyć - powiedziałem spokojnie, sięgając po PokeBall i wypuszczając z niego Dark Sneasela.  
- Co? Jakim sposobem człowiek ma na usługach jednego z moich wojowników? - zapytał po raz pierwszy zaskoczony Deoxys.  
- Zacznijmy od tego, że to nie są twoi wojownicy, tylko żywe i myślące stworzenia, które pragną pozostać wolne. - odparłem, gdy tymczasem Alakazam wyjaśniał telepatycznie Pokowi, co się dzieje – Niestety, wolność której pragną, jest im odbierana, albo przez "Targowicę", albo przez szalone stwory, które myślą, że mają prawo decydować za innych o tym, co jest dobre a co złe, oraz niszczyć wszystko to, co im się nie podoba. Jednak świata nie można dzielić na czerń i biel, nie wszyscy ludzie są źli i mam nadzieję, że ja jestem tego dowodem.  
Charizard stanął obok mnie, zaś Alakazam z Dark Sneaselem przede mną, pomruki stworków, oraz głos Psycho-Poka były dowodem poparcia, jakiego mi udzielają:  
"Tak partnerze, nie jesteś złym człowiekiem. Mało tego, jesteś jednym z najlepszych."  
- Zdrajca zostanie ukarany. - odparł groźnie Deoxys, wskazując na Dark Poka, po czym szybko wystrzelił z obu macek HyperPormienie. Lewy sparował Ognisty Strumień Charizarda, prawy Lodowy Promień Sneasela. Alakazam obserwował przez chwilę naszego przeciwnika, po czym podzielił się z nami wynikiem przeprowadzonej szybko analizy:  
"To coś nie ma czegoś takiego jak określony typ, przez co nie da się ustalić, co jest na niego skuteczne, a co nie. Jest jakby Ogniem, Ziemią, Wodą, Wiatrem, Lodem i tak dalej, a równocześnie żadnym z nich."  
- Rozumiem. - pokiwałem głową, po czym zapytałem - Sneasel, Alakazam, dacie radę samodzielnie walczyć?  
Gdy kolejne promienie znów zostały sparowane, a dodatkowo Psycho-Pok teleportował się za Deoxysa z zamiarem uderzenia go swymi łyżkami, dostałem jednoznaczną odpowiedź, że dadzą radę. Aktywowałem więc Splot, a nawiązawszy więź z Charizardem, ruszyliśmy na przeciwnika, który właśnie otoczył się barierą ochronna i zamierzał uderzyć Ciosem Pioruna w atakującego go żółtego stworka, ten jednak zdążył w porę z teleportacyjnym unikiem.  
- Głupcy, nie macie szans. - wyszeptał złowrogo Deoxys, po czym machając wściekle mackowatymi odnóżami, zaczął strzelać po całym pomieszczeniu Kulami Cienia, Elektrycznymi Pociskami, oraz Gwiazdami. Zwłaszcza te ostatnie były problematyczne, na szczęście Ognisty Strumień całkiem nieźle radził sobie z ich parowaniem i pilnowaniem, aby jakiś rykoszet nie trafił w uśpionego komentatora, czy strażników. Poniatowski zdołał się powoli wycofać i obecnie siedział w rogu pomieszczenia, obserwując mój pojedynek.  
- Al, skupiaj na sobie ataki, Sneasel dąż do walki w zwarciu. - poinstruowałem podopiecznych, jednocześnie ruszając wraz z Charizardem na przeciwnika, który całkiem nieźle radził sobie w walce z trzema Pokami jednocześnie.  
Największym problemem była biaława bariera ochronna, którą otoczył się stwór i od której odbijały się łyżki, rzucane przez Alakazama. Gdy Sneasel dopadł wreszcie przeciwnika i zaczął mocno uderzać pazurami, wzmocnionymi dodatkowo wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, Deoxys wreszcie zaczął mieć drobne kłopoty z utrzymaniem swej osłony. Nadal jednak mógł kontratakować i teraz sprawił, że jego macki zapłonęły ogniem, a sam stwór uderzył nimi mocno atakującego go Dark Poka. Alakazam był szybszy i otaczając się własną barierą ochronną przyjął na siebie atak całkiem nieźle go parując, niestety Ochrona, jaką się otoczył, została usunięta.  
"On z każdą chwilą robi się silniejszy." - zauważył Pokemon, znikając przed kolejnym ciosem. Sneael również odskoczył, a ja wraz z Charizardem uderzyliśmy w przeciwnika przepaleniem. Ogień rozbił się o barierę Deoxysa, tworząc czerwonawą eksplozję, nacieraliśmy jednak dalej, mając nadzieję, na przełamanie osłon. Sneasel wystrzelił Lodowy Promień, celując tuż obok wybuchów, zaś Alakazam poprawił z drugiej strony Psycho-Promieniem. Wspólnymi siłami sprawiliśmy, że osłony stwora wreszcie zniknęły, lecz on sam połączonym atakiem nie oberwał, gdyż szybko Teleportował się pod ścianę pomieszczenia i warknął gniewnie:  
- Naprawdę zdolna z was banda, ale na tym koniec waszych starań.  
Po tych słowach stwór wystrzelił w nas serię ognistych pocisków i wprawdzie większość została sparowana, jednak kilka kul ognia rozbiło się o ziemię, czy ściany, tu i tam powodując niewielkie pożary.  
- Jak zacznie się tu palić na poważnie, to może być problem. - stwierdziłem, zdając sobie sprawę, że zarówno ogień, jak i brak powietrza, może być tragiczny w skutkach tak dla nas, jak i dla uśpionych ludzi.  
- Wodnego Pokemona mam w drużynie i sytuację dalibyśmy radę opanować, ale... - odezwał się cicho Poniatowski, jednak Deoxys wystrzelił w niego HyperPromień, jasno dając do zrozumienia, żeby nie przeszkadzał. Atak stwora wprawdzie zatrzymał Alakazam, pojawiając się przed przywódcą Ligi, jednak Ochrona, jaką wykorzystał do tego celu, została zniszczona i żółty stworek częściowo odczuł siłę uderzenia. Faktycznie, tak jak Pokemon zauważył, Deoxys był coraz silniejszy, a po ognistych pociskach zaczął strzelać wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Jedno z nich trafiło mnie w nogę, na szczęście zdołałem zachować równowagę, jednak atak nie ustawał i z każdą chwilą było coraz gorzej.  
- Fajnie się bawiłem, ale teraz żegnajcie. - to mówiąc stwór zmienił elektryczne pociski na długie i ostre kolce, którymi zasypał pomieszczenie. Charizard otoczył się Ognistym Wirem i nie zważając na podpalenia, jakich przy okazji dokonywał, całkiem nieźle radzi sobie ze spalaniem pocisków. Alakazam teleportował się co chwila, dodatkowo wspomagając Odbiciem i nagle, pojawiając tuż nad przeciwnikiem, wskazał w niego obiema łyżkami i uderzył dwoma Psycho-Promieniami.  
- To nasza szansa. – powiedziałem, jednocześnie za pomocą Splotu ruszając z Charizardem do ataku. Znów wystrzeliliśmy Przepalanie, które tym razem trafiło w Deoxysa, zaś Sneasel dodatkowo potraktował go Lodowym Promieniem. Ostrzał kolców chwilowo się skończył i wyglądało na to, że naprawdę zaczynamy zyskiwać przewagę, gdy nagle przeciwnik zaśmiał się kpiąco, po czym wystrzelił jakby falę uderzeniową, odpychając atakujące Pokemony i sprawiając, że omal nie uderzyliśmy o ściany stanowiska komentatorskiego.  
- Kontra w wersji Wobbufetta. - zrozumiałem szybko, jednak stwór nie poprzestał na tym i gdy tylko pozbył się atakujących go przeciwników, znów wystrzelił serię igieł, tym razem atak koncentrując na mnie.  
"Uwaga..." - Alakazam pojawił się między mną a Deoxysem i faktycznie większość pocisków zdołał sparować Odbiciem i ciosami łyżek, jednak nie wszystkie. Kilka z nich przeleciało, w większości trafiając w ziemię i ściany, jednak...  
- Agh... – trzydziestocentymetrowa igła wbiła mi się w lewe ramię, a ból i szybko postępujący paraliż ręki uświadomiły, że nie był to zwykły pocisk.  
- No i po kłopocie człowieku. Trujące Igły sprawią, że za minutę przestaniesz się ruszać, a za następne trzy, będziesz martwy. I co teraz powiesz? - zapytał kpiąco stwór.  
Faktycznie, wprawdzie nadal stałem na nogach, ale zaczynałem mieć kłopoty z widzeniem. Dobrze, że Splot nadal był aktywny i dzięki połączeniu z Charizardem, jako tako mogłem ogarnąć sytuację. Atak przeciwnika chwilowo się skończył i tym samym jaszczur wstrzymał się z Ognistym Wirem, lecz pożar, jaki został nim wywołany, coraz bardziej rozszerzał się po stanowisku komentatorskim.  
- Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. - odparłem spokojnie, stając pewnie na nogach, a chwyciwszy igłę wbitą w ramię, wyrwałem ją mocnym szarpnięciem i kontynuowałem - Powiedziałem ci to na początku i powtórzę jeszcze raz. Jestem najlepszy, jestem Największym Mistrzem Pokemon na świecie i aby to udowodnić, ochronię ten świat przed szaleństwem, jakie reprezentujesz. Pokonam cię!  
Czas mi się kończył i została już tylko jedna szansa na powstrzymanie przeciwnika, jednak wiedziałem, że ma on slaby punkt, który wskazał Alakazam swym niespodziewanym atakiem. Deoxysa można było pokonać, jednak trzeba było do tego niezwykłej precyzji i synchronizacji niemożliwej do zrobienia w zwykłej walce. Pozostawał Splot, tyle że w połączeniu z moimi trzema Pokemonami. Już podczas treningów w Starej Gwardii zapytałem, czy jest możliwość nawiązać połączenie z więcej niż jednym towarzyszem i dowiedziałem się, że to niebezpieczne, a mózg ludzki może nie wytrzymać takiego obciążenia i dlatego dozwolona jest więź tylko z jednym Pokemonem. Teraz jednak nie pozostało mi nic innego, czasu coraz mniej, a skoro Lugia miała rację, to byłem jedynym człowiekiem, który mógł powstrzymać szalonego stwora.  
- Clair mnie zabije... - wymruczałem cicho zamykając oczy, a gdy po chwili je otwarłem, Splot został nawiązany.  
"Zakładam, że wiesz co robisz." - cichy komentarz Alakazama uświadomił mi, że Psycho-Pok zrozumiał co planuję. Skinąłem tylko głową i rozpocząłem ostateczny atak.  
Deoxys obserwował mnie z uwagą. Wiedział, że się nie poddam, więc był gotów reagować i tak jak podejrzewałem, zablokował przepalanie Charizarda HyperPromieniem. Natychmiast jednak pojawił się za nim Alakazam, najpierw rzucając łyżkami, które odbiły się od zielonkawej mgiełki wytworzonej przez przeciwnika, a później strzelając z obu rąk Psycho-Promieniami, doładowanymi dodatkowo Psychiką. Deoxys musiał się teraz bardziej skupić na nim, przez co pozwolił, aby wystrzelony Lodowy Promień Sneasela trafił go z boku. Ryknął gniewnie i na powrót zaczął otaczać się białawą barierą ochronną, lecz w tej samej chwili Charizard wystrzelił Smoczy Promień, a wykorzystując całą swoją moc sprawił, że atak zdołał przełamać osłony przeciwnika.  
- Agh... - ciemniało mi w oczach, paraliż ogarniał całe ciało, a nagłe ukłucie bólu w głowie uświadomiło, że efekty uboczne potrójnego Splotu też dają o sobie znać - Jeszce nie... Jeszcze chwila... - wyszeptałem cicho.  
Sneasel doskoczył szybko do przeciwnika, a uderzywszy Metalowym Szponem faktycznie zaciął stwora. Ognisty jaszczur kontynuował natarcie Smoczym Promieniem, coraz bardziej słabnąc, ale też coraz bardziej dekoncentrując i osłabiając Deoxysa, który będąc dodatkowo pod wpływem Psychiki Alakazama, nie dawał rady skupić się dostatecznie mocno, aby znów zastosować falę uderzeniową, czy uruchomić jakieś osłony.  
- To jest... Twój słaby punkt... Z pojedynczym przeciwnikiem... Sobie poradzisz... Ale przy zmasowanym ataku... Silnym, szybkim i zsynchronizowanym ataku... Nie nadążasz... - powiedziałem cicho, a upadając na kolana wyszeptałem - Teraz...  
Nie byłem w stanie dłużej utrzymywać Splotu, ból niemal palił mnie od środka, jednak Dark Sneasel rozumiał, o co chodzi i może o wiele drastyczniej niż chciałem, ale zaatakował przeciwnika, uderzając mocno pazurami, rozcinając brzuch i po chwili wypychając stwora przez rozbite okno na zewnątrz. Deoxys nie zamierzał się jednak poddać i w ostatniej chwili jedną ze swych macek chwycił Dark Poka i pociągnął za sobą. Głośny ryk uświadomił mi, że od odniesionych ran, a może i od wciąż atakującego go Sneasela, Lewitacji, czy innych technik umożliwiających latanie Deoxys nie da rady zastosować, a głuchy odgłos uderzenia, dał jasno do zrozumienia, że potwór spadł na ziemię.  
"Udało się. Nie przetrwał tego." - usłyszałem jeszcze cichy szept Alakazama, gdy Pokemon podszedł do mnie szybko.  
- Tori, wytrzymaj. Zaraz ściągniemy pomoc... - oddalający się głos Poniatowskiego stawał się coraz cichszy. Chyba słyszałem jeszcze ryk Charizarda, ale nie byłem już tego pewny. Wiedziałem, że się udało, pokonałem stwora silniejszego od każdego znanego Pokemona, uratowałem świat i byłem najlepszy.  
Ciemność ogarniała mnie coraz bardziej, chociaż paraliż jakby ustępował. Po chwili zorientowałem się, że mrok przybiera kształt długiego i ciemnego tunelu... Tunelu z jasnym światłem na końcu... Światłem, które mnie wzywało...


	200. Nowy początek

ODCINEK 200: NOWY POCZĄTEK.

Walka z "Targowicą" trwała w najlepsze, a dzięki wsparciu Legend, strażnicy, Liderzy i Gwardziści wreszcie zaczęli mieć przewagę. Głównie dzięki Mew, który atakując swój zmutowany odpowiednik zakłócił usypiające techniki stwora.  
"Mewtwo? Że niby ulepszona wersja? Też coś." - mruczał różowy stworek, bombardując przeciwnika kulami energii. Biało-fioletowy stwór nie zamierzał się łatwo poddać i odpowiadał tym samym, tworząc wokół siebie barierę ochronną. Nagle nadleciał Jirachi, znudzony bezczynnym przyglądaniem się walce i również zaatakował Mewtwo.  
"Im szybciej to skończymy, tym szybciej wrócimy do domu, więc..." - wyjaśnił gwiazdogłowy Pokemon, gdy wystrzelony przez niego promień, rozbił osłony przeciwnika.  
"Też tak myślę. Że też udało się im wrobić nas w coś takiego." - westchnął różowy stworek, uderzając w Mewtwo koleją serią pocisków.  
Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, drugi powietrzny pojedynek toczyła Lugia ze swą "mroczna siostrzyczką" i również zaczynała zyskiwać przewagę.  
"Muszę przyznać, że to zabawne. Walka z samą sobą i w ogóle." - mruczała cicho Legenda, strzelając HydroPompą w przeciwniczkę - "Tylko fajnie by było, jakbyś trochę bardziej rozmowna była."  
Dark Lugia skrzeknęła coś gniewnie, odpalając Elektryczne Działo, którego Lugia zdołała uniknąć, po czym oddała potężnym podmuchem wiatru.  
Na stadionie również sytuacja zaczynała być coraz lepsza. Trójka Strażników biegała wśród trybun, pomagając w pokonaniu ludzi "Targowicy".  
- Właściwie walka z Dark Pokami nie jest tak do końca w porządku. - stwierdził Lider Juliusz, gdy obok niego pojawił się Suicune i wraz z Beedrillem mężczyzny powalił Dark Magmara.  
"Że niby to nie ich wina, bo są kontrolowane? No jasne, ale jakie masz inne wyjście." - odparł krytycznie błękitny Pokemon, po czym uderzył łapa mężczyznę z "Targowicy", kierującego pokonanym właśnie Pokemonem i pozbawił go przytomności. Następnie rozejrzał się i pomknął w stronę Izabeli, która wraz z Clefable stosującą Metronom, stawiała czoła dwóm przeciwnikom.  
- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że wygrywamy. Zła, że nie wiadomo, co zrobią Dark Poki, jak się wyrwą spod działania tej całej Dark Lugii. – stwierdził Twardowski, gdy kolejny kopniak Blazikena, powalił ostatniego z przeciwników.  
- Phi, to że sprowadziliście tu Legendarne Pokemony nic nie zmienia. My wygramy i my zdobędziemy władzę. - odparł kpiąco mężczyzna z "Targowicy", nerwowo szukając kolejnych PokeBalli.  
- Tak, a to ciekawe, bo mam jakieś takie dziwne wrażenie, że wy to akurat najmniej wiecie, co się tu naprawdę wyrabia. - odparł kpiąco Twardowski. Dusclops Clair uśpił przeciwnika, dziewczyna zaś spojrzawszy na mężczyznę, zapytała:  
- Czyżby było jeszcze coś, o czym mi waćpan nie powiedział?  
- Nie, o eksperymentach "Targowicy" wiesz już wszystko. Jeśli jednak uczyłaś się Splotu, to powinnaś też to wyczuwać. - odparł spokojnie, wskazując na stanowisko komentatorskie, gdzie przed paroma minutami zniknął Tori i gdzie toczyła się właśnie bitwa z Deoxysem. Trenerka skupia się najlepiej jak potrafiła, jej umiejętności nie były jeszcze tak dobre jak Gwardzistów, czy nawet chłopaka, który pomógł jej je opanować i dla którego gotowa była do największych poświęceń, jednak teraz zrozumiała, o co chodzi.  
- Tam jest... Coś tam jest i nie jest to Pokemon. - wyszeptała przestraszona.  
- Człowiek też nie i skoro tutaj sytuację opanowaliśmy, to wbrew jego zaleceniom myślę, że powinniśmy ruszać z pomocą. - odparł Twardowski rozglądając po stadionie, gdzie faktycznie "Targowica" zaczynała być w coraz większych opałach.  
Celebi krążył nad trybunami, od czasu do czasu uderzając w nie falą usypiającą, lub leczącą, gdy dostrzegał rannych. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że nikt poważnie nie ucierpiał. Strażnicy i Liderzy dobrze spełnili swe zadanie, chroniąc kibiców przed atakami Dark Poków, a i samej "Targowicy" bardziej zależało na pokonaniu przeciwników, niż ranieniu widzów.  
Tymczasem Mew walcząc ze swym zmutowanym odpowiednikiem, niemal całkowicie pozbawił go możliwości usypiania ludzi.  
"Słabniesz imitacjo. Powinieneś się poddać, to zginiesz szybko i prawie bezboleśnie." - powiedział złośliwie różowy stworek, gdy kolejny promień Jirachiego trafił w biało-fioletowego przeciwnika.  
"Nie rozkręcaj się tak, tylko podziękuj ładnie za pomoc." - odparł zrzędliwie gwiazdogłowy stworek.  
"Phi, sam też bym sobie poradził. Pomagasz tylko dlatego, że ci do spania spieszno." - Mew nie skończył jeszcze mówić, gdy rozgniewany Mewtwo ryknął wściekle i uderzył w obie Legendy potężną falą psychiczną.  
"Auć... Tego nie lubię." - rozgniewany Jirachi ruszył na przeciwnika. Mew również wyrównał lot po oberwaniu atakiem i obserwując, czekał na odpowiedni moment.  
Mewtwo stworzył wokół siebie barierę ochronną, lecz nie była to wystarczająca przeszkoda dla rozgniewanej Legendy. Gwiazdogłowy Pokemon uderzył w nią mocno i rozbił, a siłą rozpędu trafił prosto w głowę przeciwnika i w tej samej chwili, Mew wystrzelił kolejny biały promień, uderzając w brzuch swego zmutowanego odpowiednika.  
"Ja jestem tylko jeden." - powiedział groźnie, aby pognać za promieniem i wystawiając przed siebie długi i ostry jak miecz ogon, wbić go w ciało Mewtwo.  
"Chyba się zdenerwowałeś." - mruknął spokojnie Jirachi, odbiwszy od głowy przeciwnika i wystrzeliwszy serię wyładowań elektrycznych, które poraziły stwora.  
"Ej, uważaj, bo też tym oberwę." - warknął gniewnie Mew, tnąc w poprzek raz i drugi i praktycznie rozrywając Mewtwo na kawałki.  
Tymczasem Dark Lugia była już coraz bardziej osłabiona i wycieńczona pojedynkiem, a widząc, że jej towarzysz został pokonany, skrzeknęła gniewnie, spoglądając na swoja przeciwniczkę.  
"Spokojnie, ja nie jestem taka, jak ci psychole. Poddaj się i skończmy walkę." - odparła Latająca Legenda.  
Nie o to jednak chodziło czarno-szaremu stworowi, który po chwili koncentracji wystrzelił z paszczy duży czarny promień wprost w Lugię. Zaskoczona Legedna odruchowo odpaliła HydroPompę, starając się sparować nią silny atak, jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Dark Lugia nacierała, czarny promień coraz bardziej przebijał się przez strumienie wody, gdy nagle obok czarno-szarego stwora pojawił się Suicune i wystrzelił własną HydroPompę. Zaskoczona Dark Lugia starała się kontynuować atak i jednocześnie skrzydłami stworzyć drugi promień, który trafiłby w nowego przeciwnika, jednak zbyt zmęczona walką, nie była w stanie dostatecznie mocno się skoncentrować.  
"Uwaga..." - zdążył tylko powiedzieć Suicune, gdy z grzbietu Dark Lugii wystrzelił czarny promień, odrywając jej skrzydło, zaś niewielki wybuch na grzbiecie pozbawił ogona.  
"Przeholowała." - stwierdziła krótko Lugia, oddając się wraz z błękitnym stworem na bezpieczną odległość, gdy tymczasem ryknąwszy z bólu, Dark Lugia rozpadła się na kawałki w eksplozji z czarnego ognia.  
"Teraz trzeba działać szybko." - wymruczała Legenda, widząc że pozostałe na polu bitwy Dark Poki potrząsają głowami energicznie, wyrywając się z transu, w jaki były do tej pory wprowadzone.  
Lugia musiała telepatycznie połączyć się z Dark Pokemonami i wyjaśnić im sytuację mając nadzieję, że żaden ze stworów nie rzuci się wściekle na pierwszego człowieka, jakiego zobaczy. Na szczęście pozostali na nogach strażnicy, Liderzy i Gwardziści byli gotowi do interwencji, gdyby trzeba było nadal walczyć i wprawdzie kilka pojedynczych przypadków faktycznie miało miejsce i tu i tam widać było błyski i wybuchy, gdy doszło do starcia. Na szczęście Jirachi pamiętał o swojej roli i gdy wsparł Legendę w telepatycznym wyjaśnianiu sytuacji Dark Pokom i uspokajaniu ich, wkrótce po walkach nie było śladu.  
- Sytuacja opanowana i właściwie można by ich aresztować. - stwierdził zadowolony Robert.  
- Tak, ale co z szefem, o ile to szef w ogóle. Lecimy na górę? - zapytała zaniepokojona Karen, obecnie stojąc wraz z chłopakiem obok Clair i Twardowskiego. Dragonair Roberta, mimo wyczerpania długą walką, był gotów w razie potrzeby polecieć do stanowiska komentatorskiego, gdy nagle wszyscy zobaczyli, jak przez wybitą szybę wypada z niego zielono-czerwony stwór, a zaraz za nim szary i mniejszy od niego.  
- O nie... - wyszeptała mocno zaniepokojona Clair, ruszając szybko w miejsce, gdzie spadły oba stwory.  
"Sui lecimy." - poleciła krótko Lugia i wraz z błękitnym Pokemonem udała się w miejsce bitwy z Deoxysem, aby zabrać stamtąd wszystkich ludzi, jakich zdoła znaleźć.  
Wokół pociętego i martwego już zielono-czerwonego stwora zgromadziło się kilka osób. Obok niego leżał ciężko ranny Dark Sneasel i ciężko dysząc, mruczał coś cicho.  
- To Pokemon Toriego. - zauważył z niepokojem Lider z Olsztyna, pochylając nad stworkiem.  
- A co z nim samym? - Max przybiegł szybko, widząc co się stało i szukając w plecaku mikstur miał nadzieje znaleźć coś, co wbrew rozsądkowi pozwoli na uleczenie śmiertelnie rannego stworka.  
- Obawiam się, że... - Twardowski nie dokończył, wskazując na Lugię, Suicuna i Charizarda, którzy wylądowali teraz obok i ułożyli na ziemi uśpionych strażników i komentatora. Poniatowski siedział na grzbiecie Latającej Legendy, a po wylądowaniu, powoli zsunął się na ziemię, ognisty jaszczur zaś ostrożnie ułożył na niej ciało swego trenera i opiekuna.  
"Przepraszam... Tego nie przewidziałam..." – powiedziała cicho Lugia.  
- Nie... - wyszeptała Clair ze łzami w oczach.  
Zainteresowane zamieszaniem Trio nadleciało zobaczyć, co się dzieje, a wraz z nimi Raikou i Entei. Większość pozostałych na nogach strażników i Liderów musiała wprawdzie zająć się aresztowaniami przytomnych ludzi z "Targowicy", lecz ci, którzy zgromadzili się wokół martwego bohatera obserwowali w ciszy, nie będąc pewnymi co powinni robić, czy mówić.  
"No to chyba po robocie, nie? Podgatunek uratowany i tak dalej. Można wracać." - zaczął znudzonym głosem Jirachi.  
"Na to wygląda. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że to zaskakujące. Wielki Wybraniec, a ot tak sobie zdechł." - odparł szyderczo Mew.  
- Wy... - łzy przestały płynąc i teraz Clair z mordem w oczach ruszyła w stronę Legendarnej Trójcy krzycząc - To wasza wina! To wszystko jest wasza wina! Macie mi go oddać!  
"A niby kim jesteś, żeby nam rozkazywać?" - zapytał rozbawiony reakcją nieznanej mu dziewczyny Celebi.  
"Czy to ważne? Następna wariatka, co to myśli, że jest nie wiadomo kim. Wizja Lugii załatwiona, zło pokonane, podgatunek wie, że nie powinien nam podskakiwać, więc myślę, że możemy..."  
- Zamknij się! - wybuchła trenerka - Zamknij się i wskrześ go! Jesteście Legendami! Jesteście Stwórcami! I możecie to zrobić!  
Dziewczyna stała ledwie dwa metry przed unoszącym się nad ziemią różowym stworkiem, który teraz obdarzywszy ją szyderczym uśmiechem i pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem, odparł krótko:  
"Zmuś mnie."  
Nie było to najrozsądniejsze z jego strony. Wprawdzie w momencie, w którym z wściekłym krzykiem Clair rzuciła się na niego, aktywował bladoróżową osłonę, na której zatrzymały się ręce dziewczyny, jednak nie powstrzymało to jej na długo. Po kilku sekundach napierania osłona pękła, a dłonie wścieklej trenerki zacisnęły się na szyi zaskoczonego różowego Pokemona.  
"O, to będzie zabawne." - zauważył z zainteresowaniem Celebi. Obserwujący to wszystko trenerzy i Liderzy nie byli pewni czy i jak reagować. Karen z Maxem chcieli wprawdzie podejść do wściekłej dziewczyny, młody trener nawet zamierzał już coś powiedzieć, jednak uniesiona ręka Twardowskiego powstrzymała ich.  
"Nie, że go lubię, czy coś, ale czy blokowanie osłon Różowego i doprowadzanie do tego, jest na pewno dobrym rozwiązaniem?" - zapytał Suicune, zwracając się do Lugii, która kręcąc głową odparła:  
"Ja nic nie robiłam. Ta dziewczyna sama się przebiła i muszę przyznać, że charyzmę ma większą niż jakikolwiek człowiek, jakiego przed nią spotkałam."  
Następnie Pokemon powoli podszedł do wściekłej Clair, której znów zaczęły łzy płynąć z oczu, zaś duszony przez nią Mew starał się wprawdzie zastosować jakąś Psycho-Technikę obronną, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło.  
"Wiem co czujesz. Sama to przechodziłam pięćdziesiąt lat temu i wtedy zapewne bym cię poparła, ale teraz wiem, że to nie jest dobre rozwiązanie." - powiedziała spokojnie Legenda.  
Dziewczyna zwolniła uścisk na tyle, aby różowy stworek znów zdołał zaczerpnąć powietrze w płuca. Następnie chciał uderzyć mocnym Psycho-Atakiem, jednak spojrzenie, jakie posłała mu Lugia powstrzymało go. Ostatecznie teleportował się kilka metrów dalej i kaszlać wymruczał gniewnie:  
"Powinienem cię zabić, człowieku... Nikt nie ma prawa..." - zaczął, ale stojący nieopodal Twardowski przerwał mu:  
- Jasne, tylko wy zawsze macie prawo. "Ludzie są zbyt samodzielni, to trzeba ich nagonić na siebie, żeby się pozabijali", to wasz tok rozumowania, przeczący wszystkim ideom, jakie przyświecały...  
"Zamilcz." - warknął gniewnie Mew, dochodząc wreszcie do siebie - "Jesteście dumni, aroganccy, egoistyczni i chcecie rządzić wszystkimi i wszystkimi. Zniewoliliście Pokemony i uważacie, że to w porządku. Nie zasługujecie na ten świat i właściwie sam nie wiem, co nas powstrzymuje przed zniszczeniem was tu i teraz."  
- Co was powstrzymuje? - zapytał Lider Krak, obok którego stanął zmęczony, ale gotów do walki Dragonite.  
- Być może same Pokemony, które w odróżnieniu od was wiedzą, czym jest przyjaźń, lojalność, oddanie i poświęcenie. - zaczął wyliczać Jan ze Steelixem u boku.  
- Jeśli wiec chcecie, jasne, możecie starać się zrobić powtórkę sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat i nawet wywołać nową Wojnę Legend, tylko mam dziwne warzenie, że tym razem... - powiedział spokojnie Twardowski, gdy Blaziken kiwając głową warczał gniewnie.  
- ... Ludzie i Pokemony... - kontynuował Krak.  
- ... Są przygotowani. - zakończył Poniatowski uśmiechając się i wspierając na Kangaskhanie Izabeli, stał pewnie na nogach.  
"Wy..." - zaczął Mew, ale przerwał mu głośny śmiech Celebiego. Pokemon piszczał nie mogąc się opanować, a po dłuższej chwili odparł:  
"Przyznaj sam, że oni są zabawni i interesujący zarazem. Myślę, że obserwacja dostarczyć nam może o wiele więcej frajdy, niż unicestwienie."  
Różowy stworek spojrzał jeszcze na Jirachiego, jednak Legendarny Pokemon lewitując metr nad ziemią spał smacznie, pochrapując cicho.  
"Dobra, dobra, zgoda. Macie słowo, że was nie zaatakujemy ani pośrednio, ani bezpośrednio. Możemy w końcu wracać do domu?"- zapytał gniewnie Mew,  
- Ekhm... - chrząknął znacząco Twardowski, wskazując na martwe ciało "Wybrańca", obok którego znów siedziała zapłakana Clair.  
"A jasne, jeszcze on." - wymruczał różowy Pokemon - "Dobra, Celebi obudź tego śpiocha i zrobimy co trzeba"  
Po tych słowach Mew obleciał dookoła ciało Toriego, odsunął znajdujących się zbyt blisko według niego Karen i Maxa, a zatrzymawszy przed Clair oznajmił:  
"Zaznaczam, że nigdy wcześniej nie używaliśmy tej techniki, nie jest przeznaczona dla ludzi i właściwie nie mam pojęcia, czy w ogóle zadziała, więc bez szaleństw, jakby coś poszło nie tak, jasne?." - gdy dziewczyna po raz kolejny wytarła rękawem mokre od łez oczy i pokiwała głową, dodał - "No to wynocha, przestrzeni nam trochę trzeba."  
Trenerka wstała powoli, cofając się kilka kroków i stając obok Lugii wyszeptała cicho:  
- Potrafią to zrobić?  
"Na ile mi wiadomo, to tak, ale słyszałaś Różusia, nie są jakimiś wielkimi ekspertami w tej dziedzinie." – odparł Pokemon.  
"Lugia, nie obgaduj nas, tylko fruwaj nad tego swojego Wybrańca. Za zbieracz energii będziesz robić." - polecił Celebi.  
Legendarne Trio utworzyło wokół martwego chłopa trójkąt równoboczny, Lugia zaś podążając za ich wskazówkami, znalazła się nad nim, w odległości identycznej jak ta oddzielająca Pokemony.  
"Przypominam, jak to powinno działać. Przesyłamy energię między sobą, aż do wyrównania, jak przesył będzie identyczny, wysyłamy do Byłej Strażniczki, a ona kierując ją w dół, ożywia człowieka." - poinstruował dodatkowo Celebi.  
Legendy pokiwały głowami, a po chwili rzeczywiście zaczęły strzelać do siebie białymi promieniami z żółtą poświatą i faktycznie tworzyć trójkąt. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, promienie stawały się raz grubsze, raz chudsze, raz bardziej intensywne, raz mniej, a gdy w końcu stały się identyczne, kolejne trzy wystrzelone zostały w Lugię. Legenda zebrawszy energię przekształciła ją w dużą świecącą kulę i wystrzeliła wprost w martwego trenera, którego ciało pod wpływem uderzenia przeszedł niekontrolowany wstrząs. Po chwili światła wykonywanej techniki zgasły, Trio znów zaczęło unosić się niedbale na ziemią, zaś Lugia wylądowawszy obok Clair, oznajmiła:  
"Na ile dobre są moje Psycho-Moce, wygląda mi na to, że się udało."

- Co... Co się dzieje... - wyszeptałem cicho.  
Ogarniająca mnie ciemność znikała, ja zaś leżałem na czymś twardym i kamienistym. Powoli do mych uszu dobiegały szmery i głosy, ale na razie nie potrafiłem ich zidentyfikować, ani zrozumieć.  
- Toriś... Ej Toriś, żyjesz? - wreszcie cichy szept tuż obok mojego ucha uświadomił mi, co się naprawdę stało, a gdy otworzyłem oczy, zobaczyłem pochylającą się nade mną dobrze mi znaną twarz złośliwej i upartej dziewczyny.  
- Anioł? Nie, na anioła jesteś za wredna. – powiedziałem, starając uśmiechnąć. Clair przez sekundę wyglądała jak zwykle, gdy miała ochotę mi przyłożyć, po czym zapłakana rzuciła mi się na szyję.  
- Ej spokojne, bo jak go zadusisz, to znowu trzeba będzie ożywanie zastosować. - usłyszałem głos Maxa, który stał zapewne nieopodal.  
Po chwili trenerka faktycznie zdołała się opanować i pomagając mi usiąść na ziemi zasypała pytaniami:  
- Wszystko gra? Nic cię nie boli? Możesz ruszać rękami i nogami?  
- Tak... Myślę, że tak, ale... Co się właściwe stało? - odparłem całkowicie skołowany obecną sytuacją.  
- Noo... Zginąłeś, a potem oni cię ożywili... - wyjaśniła niepewnie Karen, szybko wycierając mokre oczy i wskazując na unoszące się w pobliżu Legendarne Trio.  
- "Zginąłem"? - powtórzyłem zakłopotany, przypominając sobie walkę z Deoxysem - A tak, trucizna... I Splot... A potem widziałem rodziców. Ojciec mówił, że jest ze mnie dumy, a potem... Potem powiedzieli, że to jeszcze nie czas i mam jeszcze coś ważnego do zrobienia. - wyjaśniłem rozglądając się wokół i spoglądając na koniec na siedzącą obok mnie Clair.  
- No to chyba wypada ich posłuchać. - odparła dziewczyna, kładąc dłonie na moich ramionach i nim zdążyłem zareagować, czy zaprotestować, pocałowała mnie prosto w usta. Przytuliłem ją bardzo mocno, nie chcąc, aby ta chwila kiedykolwiek się skończyła, niestety...  
- Tak przy wszystkich... - wymruczała sceptycznie Karen.  
- A co, zazdrościsz? - zapytała złośliwie trenerka, gdy chwilę później puściła mnie sprawiając tym samym, że również musiałem zwolnić uścisk. Następnie wstała i pomogła mi podnieść się z ziemi.  
- Umowa tego nie obejmowała, więc... Dziękuję wam. - powiedziałem do Tria kłaniając się nisko i po chwili wahania dodając - Naprawdę jesteście Legendarną Trójcą Pokemonów Stwórców.  
"Phi." - krótki komentarz Mew był ich jedyną reakcją, Lugia zaś zaśmiała się w ten swój syczący sposób, mrucząc cicho:  
"Z nich są tacy Stwórcy, jak ze mnie Pidgey."  
"A wiesz Szefowo, że zaczynam dostrzegać podobieństwo?" - zapytał Suicune ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
"Czy teraz wreszcie możemy wracać do domu?" - zapytał znudzony Jirachi.  
- Prawie, jeszcze jedna sprawa została do rozwiązania. - to mówiąc Twardowski wskazał na Dark Pokemony, które po wyjaśnieniu im sytuacji, kręcąc się niepewnie po stadionie, zaczęły powoli gromadzić się w jedną grupę, której liczba sięgała juz kilkudziesięciu stworków, a kto wie, czy nie zbliżała do setki.  
"Co, mamy ich wyeliminować?" - zapytał z uśmiechem Mew.  
- Nie, zabrać do Poke-Raju. Na ile mi wiadomo, jest tam dużo miejsca, a wy się nudzicie, więc będzie to mieszkanie idealne dla takich jak oni, pragnących ciszy i spokoju. - wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
Rozejrzawszy się dostrzegłem mojego Sneasela, ciężko rannego od upadku, ale nadal przytomnego. Rany powoli zaczęły mu się goić, co znaczyło, że w asortymencie technik, jakie zaaplikowała mu "Targowica", musiało być też Uzdrowienie. Obok stworka znów siedział Max z zestawem maści i mikstur, a widząc pytające spojrzenie, jakie mu posłałam, wyjaśnił:  
- Wyjdzie z tego, chociaż gdyby nie jego własne zdolności leczące, sam pewnie nie dałbym rady.  
Odetchnąłem z ulgą słysząc to, gdy tymczasem Trio spierało się z Twardowskim, Poniatowskim i kilkoma Liderami.  
"Poke-Raj to nie miejsce dla Pokemonów, a tym bardziej dla wynaturzeń, jakie podgatunek natworzył." - zrzędził Mew.  
- Podgatunek natworzył je dzięki waszemu działaniu, nie zapominaj o tym. Wy zasugerowaliście szefom "Targowicy" Spaloną Ziemię, a ty - tu Twardowski wskazał na różowego stworka - Własnoręcznie zadbałeś, aby dostarczyć nieco swojego futra do badań i eksperymentów tym szaleńcom.  
Pokemon spojrzał gniewnie na Suicuna. Jasne było, że to właśnie błękitny stwór dzięki roli szpiega, jaką pełnił, informował o wszystkim Lugię, ta zaś przekazywała informacje do Starej Gwardii.  
"Właściwe to nie jest zły pomysł. Zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie." - po chwili namysłu stwierdził Celebi, lecz szybko dodał - "Zgadzamy się, ale pod jednym warunkiem."  
- Co to za warunek? - zapytał nieufnie Poniatowski.  
"Cały ten śpiący tłum na trybunach nie może się dowiedzieć, co się tu naprawdę stało. Wymyślcie historyjkę, że sami sobie poradziliście, czy coś, ale nasz udział ma pozostać tajemnicą." - odparł Celebi, a Mew ożywiwszy się, wtrącił:  
"Ha, to mi pasuje. Trudno znieść myśl pomocy podgatunkowi takiemu jak wasz."  
- Hmm... Zgoda, z tym nie będzie problemu, ale co z "Targowicą."? - zapytał dowódca Ligi.  
"Złymi Ludźmi? To akurat nie problem, wyczyścimy im pamięć i zapomną o wydarzeniach z tego dnia." - odparł z uśmiechem Celebi.  
"Właściwe nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby i was tym potraktować..." - wtrącił Mew  
- Tylko spróbujcie. – powiedziała wyzywająco Defi z Murkrowem latającym wokół niej. Tyranitar Roberta również warknął ostrzegawczo, podobnie jak siedzący nieopodal Absol Clair.  
"Mew, od żartów to ja tu jestem. Zabieraj się do roboty, bo samemu ciężko mi będzie ich wszystkich ogarnąć." - ponaglił towarzysza Celebi, a widząc, że Jirachi zamierza znów wrócić do spania, zwrócił się i do niego - "Ty też śpiochu. Im szybciej załatwimy sprawę, tym szybciej wrócimy do domu."  
- Nie powiem, żeby mi się to podobało. – westchnąłem, obserwując jak Trójca lata wokół aresztowanych ludzi z "Targowicy" i usypiając jednego po drugim, usuwa wspomnienia z dzisiejszego dnia.  
- Przekonałeś się jak uparte są te stwory i tak jestem pod warzeniem, że zdołałeś namówić je do tego wszystkiego. - odparł Poniatowski.  
- A to akurat nie dziwne, Wybrańcem jest przecież, prawda? - przypomniała uśmiechnięta Clair.  
"No, po robocie. Będą spać do jutra, więc nie musicie się spieszyć, zaś co do ludzi ze stadionu, to jeszcze co najmniej dwie godziny, nim technika przestanie działaś." - poinformował Celebr, gdy Poki wróciły do nas po wykonaniu roboty.  
"Świetnie, no to otwierajcie portal i wracamy. No chyba, że chcecie lewitacją przenosić cały ten tłum" – oznajmiła radośnie Lugia.  
"A tobie co tak wesoło? Ciebie umowa nie dotyczy." - warknął gniewnie Mew, gdy tymczasem Celebi z Jirachim wytworzyli tuż nad ziemią biały okrąg, w środku którego pojawiła się kolorowa mgiełka.  
"Jasne, ale i tak zabieram się z wami. Ktoś musi pilnować, żeby jakieś głupie pomysły wam do głów nie strzelały." - odparła Legenda, śmiejąc się sycząco na widok zdumionej twarzy różowego stworka.  
- Poradzisz sobie? - zapytałem Dark Sneasela, który wprawdzie niezgrabnie, ale stał na nogach i widać było, że gdy teraz "Targowica" została ostatecznie pokonana, chciałby udać się wraz z innymi Dark Pokemonami do Poke-Raju. Stworek pokiwał głową i mruczał przez chwilę pożegnanie.  
"Właśnie tego chce, dziękuje ci za czas, jaki razem spędziliście, przeprasza za początkowe kłopoty i ma nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkacie." - przetłumaczył słowa szarego stworka Suicune.  
Uściskałem ostrożnie Pokemona, aby przypadkiem nie zadać mu dodatkowych ran, nieopodal Karen przeprowadzała podobną rozmowę z Dark Nidokingiem, tyle że u niej rolę tłumacza pełniła Lugia.  
Dark Pokemony powoli wkraczały w portal, przechodząc do miejsca, o którym marzyły, gdzie ludzie nie będą ich niepokoić i gdzie będą mogły żyć w spokoju. Również pokonane w walce stworki udało się podleczyć na tyle, że teraz osłabione, lecz o własnych siłach, wkraczały do swego wymarzonego świata. Na oko podejrzewałem, że jest ich co najmniej dwie setki. Pomachałem na pożegnanie Sneaselowi, gdy zauważyłem, że Suicune nadal stoi obok nas z niepewną miną.  
- Coś jeszcze? - zapytałem zaciekawiony.  
"Cóż..." - stwór rozejrzał się uważnie. Raikou i Entei już wróciły do siebie, podobnie jak Jirachi, jedynie Celebi i Mew zostali, aby zamknąć portal, gdy wszyscy już przez niego przejdą i obecnie nie zwracali uwagi na stworka. Pokemon wystrzelił w ziemię niewielki strumień wody, który po chwili zmienił w lodowy, a gdy skończył, obok niego leżał mały błękitny gwizdek. Podniosłem go zdziwiony, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co Legendzie chodzi.  
"To dla was, w razie czego... Jakby kiedyś zaszła potrzeba, możecie mnie tym wezwać..." - zaczął wyjaśniać nieco zakłopotany.  
- Hej, dzięki. - zareagowała entuzjastycznie Clair - Wiedziałam, że jak cię lepiej poznać, to wcale nie jesteś takim zrzędliwym i gburowatym...  
"To nie znaczy, że zostałem waszym Pokemonem." - przerwał jej stworek szybko - "Po prostu, w razie czego."  
- Jasne, "w razie czego". - powtórzyłem słowa Legendarnego Pokemona, skinąwszy głową w podziękowaniu.  
Chwilę później błękitny stwór, wraz z Lugią sycząca pod nosem, przeszli przez portal do Poke-Raju, a gdy Celebi i Mew upewnili się, że wszyscy już są po drugiej stronie zamknęli go i poszybowali w górę, zapewne zamierzając wrócić do domu w tradycyjny sposób. Patrzyłem za nimi przez chwilę, ciekaw czy któryś z nich obdarzy pożegnalnym spojrzeniem "ten ludzki podgatunek", ale żaden nie zrobił tego.  
- Tak, oni tak mają. - pokiwał głową Twardowski, patrząc jak oddalająca się dwójka, znika wśród chmur, a widząc, że posyłam mu pytające spojrzenie, dodał szybko - Oh nie, nie spotkałem ich wcześniej, ale dużo opowieści krąży w Gwardii na temat Legend i ich wyczynów.  
- Tak, jasne, coś mi się zdaje, że będziecie mi musieli parę z tych opowieści przedstawić. W końcu Wybrańcem jestem podobno. - odparłem wrednie się uśmiechając.  
- Teraz to bardziej byłeś, w końcu wizja Lugii została wypełniona, "Targowica" pokonana, Dark Pokemony zaznały spokoju, świat uratowany, wszystko załatwione. - wyliczyła rozbawiona Karen.  
- Nie wszystko pragnę zauważyć, nie wszystko. - powiedziała niespodziewanie Clair, a widząc, że nie rozumiemy, co dziewczyna ma na myśli, spojrzała ona najpierw na Karen, a później na mnie i zapytała z wrednym uśmiechem:  
- To powiedzcie mi, kto jest tegorocznym Wielkim Mistrzem Pokemon?

* * *

EPILOG:

Nazywam się Tori i kiedyś nienawidziłem Pokemonów. Jednak świat się zmienia i ludzie go zamieszkujący również. Teraz jest inaczej, szanuję Pokemony, traktuję je jak partnerów i towarzyszy podróży. Wielokrotnie mi pomagały a ja im, ostatecznie nawet zdołaliśmy uratować świat przed szalonym stworem, a w konsekwencji "Wielkiej Bitwy z Targowicą", jak zaczęto owo wydarzenie nazywać, wiele się zmieniło. Zgodnie z obietnicą dana Legendarnej Trójcy, jedynymi osobami, jakie wiedzą o ich udziale w walce zastali Poniatowski, Liderzy, Gwardziści i kilku najlepszych strażników. Cała reszta dowiedziała się wprawdzie o ataku i walce, jednak w oficjalnej wersji to Liga z pomocą Gwardii zdołała powstrzymać zagrożenie. Dzięki temu wyjaśnieniu można też było bez problemu ujawnić działalność Gwardzistów, oraz przyznać, że nie wszystkie nauki Ligi Pokemon są dobre i być może należy zmienić kilka rzeczy. Liga Pokemon i Stara Gwardia zawarły oficjalny sojusz, chociaż siedziba Gwardzistów na Wawelu póki co nie jest oblegana przez tłumy trenerów, chcących przejść rygorystyczny trening.  
Jeśli zaś idzie o tegorocznych finalistów, to każdy znalazł sobie jakiś cel w życiu. Część jako Strażnicy Pokemon, inni w roli nauczycieli i szkoleniowców w różnych centrach treningowych. Ralf, Emily, Rashed, Kusaka i Satoshi faktycznie zostali kimś w rodzaju Grupy Operacyjnej Pokemon Numer 1, jak nazwał ich Poniatowski i wędrując po kraju pomagają wszędzie tam, gdzie zwykłe metody strażników są niewystarczające. Robert dostał propozycję bycia szefem ich grupy, ale odmówił, twierdząc że woli wędrować na własną rękę i być bardziej niezależny, chociaż tak naprawdę chyba miał inny cel. Podobno widziano go ostatnimi czasy u Lidera Kraka w odwiedzinach, a potem w drodze na Wawel. Nie jestem pewny, jakie ostatecznie stosunki łączą go z Karen. Clair twierdzi, że są parą, tylko potrzebują czasu, aby to dostrzec i się do tego przyznać, a z doświadczenia wiem, że lepiej się z dziewczyną nie spierać, więc niech jej będzie.  
Co do mojej największej rywalki... No tak, Wielki Finał nie został zakończony, lecz ostatecznie przyznałem, że trenerka mimo wszystko zawsze była lepsza ode mnie, czy to mając o tę jedną odznakę więcej, czy też samodzielnie opanowując Splot, gdzie ja potrzebowałem do tego pomocy specjalistów. Oficjalnie to ona została wpisana na listę zwycięzców Finałów Ligi Pokemon, a Will, chcąc nie chcąc, odstąpił jej stanowisko Lidera w Szczecinie. Ostatnio ponoć chłopak, mając dość bezczynności, postanowił wreszcie popracować nad sobą i ubiegać się o rolę ucznia i pomocnika Lidera, a konkretnie swojej siostry, a z czasem wraz z nią prowadzić stadion.  
Jeśli idzie o Billa Juniora, to po przegranym starciu z Karen przez dłuższy czas nie było o nim słychać. Podobno ostatnio znów wędruje po kraju i trenuje Pokemony, chociaż rzecz jasna nie będzie już zbierał odznak i startował w kolejnych finałach. Jego ojciec zaś nadal zajmuje się tym, co potrafi najlepiej, czyli zarabianiem pieniędzy, nie zawsze licząc się z innymi ludźmi. Ralf z Emily ponoć mieli z nim niedawno przeprawę, gdy chciał budować jakąś fabrykę w okolicy jezior mazurskich.  
Max, jak można było się spodziewać, zebrał wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty i jedynie wiek powstrzymuje go od oficjalnego zostania Liderem w Rzeszowie. Niestety, w tym względzie nawet Poniatowski nic nie może poradzić. Trzeba być pełnoletnim i dopiero, gdy młody trener osiągnie wymagane piętnaście lat, oficjalnie Dyplom Liderski otrzyma. Nie zmienia to faktu, że często przymykane jest oko na tą drobna niedogodność, a wielu chętnych na zdobycie Odznaki Kwiatu to właśnie z nim, a nie z Florkiem toczy pojedynki, częściej je przegrywając niż wygrywając.  
Pewnie chcielibyście jeszcze wiedzieć, co ze mną i z Clair? Cóż, po tym wszystkim postanowiliśmy sobie zrobić długie wakacje, które skończyły się po miesiącu, gdy ta wariatka usłyszała o jakimś kolejnym odkryciu archeologicznym. I tak wędrujemy po kraju szukając skarbów, przygód i kłopotów, a znajdując zwykle to ostatnie. Jeśli więc w waszej miejscowości, lub jej pobliżu są jakieś tajemnicze ruiny, odkryto ostatnio coś interesującego, lub po prostu związana jest z nimi dziwna legenda, to kto wie, może się kiedyś spotkamy.

KONIEC

* * *

**I oto jest, TTS został oficjalnie zakończony, a historia jest kompletna. No, przynajmniej do momentu, aż nie wpadnę na pomysł napisania kontynuacji.**  
**Podziękowania będą krótkie, bowiem dziękuję wszystkim, których ten fanfik zainteresował, im więcej przeczytali, tym większe me podziękowania, a jak ktoś przeczytał całość, to naprawdę może być z siebie dumny (mnie by się nie chciało xP).**  
**Dodatkowe podziękowania specjalne dla Pana Satoshiego, który zapewne i tak nigdy tego nie przeczyta, ale trzeba pamiętać, że gdyby nie On, to nie byłoby Pokemaniactwa.**  
**I to wszystko, od teraz zarówno teoretycznie, jak i praktycznie: "Saga jest skończona"!**


End file.
